Une deuxième chance
by Alaiya
Summary: Imaginez une fic alternative où Saga est toujours Pope malgré ses errements passés, où les Dieux n'existent plus et où chacun est mis en face de son destin...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers (valables sur l'ensemble du récit):**

- Masami Kurumada, auteur du manga Saint Seiya, créateur des personnages et de l'univers

- Shiori Teshirogi, auteur du manga The Lost Canvas - préquelle au Saint Seiya de Kurumada (disc. concernant la fin de l'histoire)

- M.Z. Bradley, pour avoir emprunté le Surmonde et ses règles à "la Romance de Ténébreuse"

- Georges R.R. Martin, pour avoir emprunté le nom de famille "Dothrakis" au "Trône de Fer"

- Alake (elle sait pourquoi)

- Chibi Mu (elle aussi sait pourquoi)

Les personnages originaux, qu'ils soient principaux ou secondaires, qui apparaissent dans ce récit m'appartiennent. Il en est de même pour le scénario et ses principaux ressorts. Si d'aventure, ami lecteur, tu devais être confronté à une ressemblance avec une histoire, postérieure à la première date de publication de "Une deuxième chance" (2004), je t'invite à contacter l'auteur de ladite histoire pour avoir plus de précisions. Enfin, ami auteur, si l'envie te prend de réutiliser une idée et/ou un personnage, sois libre de me contacter pour me demander la permission de le faire; je ne dirais certainement pas non.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, Grèce - 2003_

Aiolia n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de frapper à la porte des appartements de Saga, à trois heures du matin. Il le savait insomniaque depuis de nombreuses années et il ne prenait pas beaucoup de risques. Effectivement.

« Entrez. » Dans une semi pénombre, il aperçut le Pope derrière son bureau, en train d'étudier des colonnes de chiffres, un crayon dans une main, une calculatrice dans l'autre.

« Aiolia, que veux-tu ? » Il n'avait même pas levé la tête, ayant reconnu l'aura du Lion.

« Saga, nous avons un problème…

- …Qui doit être grave, sinon tu ne serais pas là, je suppose. » Le ton était tout sauf amical. Le Lion eut un haussement d'épaule. Saga savait qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

« Assieds-toi.

- Je préfère rester debout, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Alors, parle. » Aiolia resta silencieux pendant un nombre suffisant de secondes pour que le Pope daigne enfin lui jeter un regard d'intérêt. Il dit alors, assuré d'avoir son attention :

« Il y a deux semaines, nous avons eu une épidémie de grippe dans les rangs des jeunes. Rien de si important qui nécessitait de t'avertir. La plupart des élèves s'en sont remis, sauf trois. Depuis quelques jours, ils déclinent à vue d'œil, fièvre très forte à l'appui. Et quant à ceux qui n'avaient pas été atteints au début, ils présentent des symptômes inquiétants, qui ne ressemblent à rien de ce que j'ai pu voir auparavant. Les entraînements sont stoppés faute d'effectifs. Hormis le fait que je prévois d'évacuer sur Athènes les trois dont l'état est grave, je m'inquiète de cette situation. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont la maladie se propage…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ça ne ressemble pas à une épidémie classique et encore moins à une maladie conventionnelle. Personne du village n'a été atteint ; seuls les jeunes semblent vulnérables. J'en viens à me demander si quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne serait pas en train de chercher à saper nos forces en réduisant nos équipes futures.

- Hum… » Saga se leva et s'approchant d'Aiolia, lui demanda :

« Quand prévois-tu de les évacuer ?

- Dans moins d'une heure, pour profiter de la nuit. Il est inutile d'alerter l'ensemble du camp et puis… leur état est vraiment critique. Je crains le pire avant le matin.

- Tu as prévenu…

- le passeur et l'hôpital, oui.

- Bien. Je t'accompagne. » Stupéfait, le Lion eut un geste de dénégation :

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça ! Je souhaitais simplement t'avertir de la situation pour que tu puisses prendre des mesures.

- Aiolia, il est trois heures, tout le monde dort, et je ne vais pas sonner le branle-bas de combat, alors que nous ne savons même pas ce qu'on cherche. Le plus urgent est de tâcher de sauver ce qui peut l'être encore. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre des élèves, quand nous en avons si peu. » Il saisit au vol une cape entièrement noire et en rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête.

« Je te suis. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans un des six dortoirs alignés entre les falaises de calcaire, dont la blancheur laiteuse trouait l'obscurité. Une faible lueur provenait du fond de la pièce. En silence, ils s'avancèrent côte à côte pour rejoindre deux vieilles femmes penchées au-dessus des trois enfants, en train de leur bassiner le visage pour les rafraîchir.

Saga s'approcha pour mieux les regarder. Agés de douze à quatorze ans, ils dormaient, ou du moins, semblaient le faire. Deux d'entre eux étaient agités et murmuraient des phrases incohérentes.

_« Ils délirent… »_ L'enfant le plus proche de lui était une jeune adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns. Les yeux fermés, elle ne bougeait pas ; quelques mèches sombres marbraient son visage exsangue. Elle semblait presque morte.

Soudain, son regard embrumé refit surface, pour se poser sur l'immense silhouette noire à ses côtés. Devant son mouvement de peur, Saga montra son visage. Reconnaissant le Grand Pope, elle gémit et rabattant les draps, fit mine de se lever et de s'agenouiller :

« Seigneur… veuillez excuser ma conduite….Je vous présente mes respects…

- Non. » Il se baissa et tendit le bras vers elle pour l'aider à se recoucher. « Ces cérémonies sont inutiles. Reste donc où tu es et donne-moi plutôt ton nom.

- Je m'appelle… Elena, Seigneur. Je viens du Mexique.

- Comment te sens-tu, Elena ? » Elle eut un faible sourire :

- Un peu fatiguée, Seigneur, mais je guérirai. Je suis forte, vous savez, cela fait plusieurs années que je suis ici… » Une quinte de toux sèche l'empêcha de poursuivre.

_« Vu son état, j'en doute fort… » _Saga regarda les deux garçons qui n'avaient pas conscience de leur présence et se tourna vers Aiolia :

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler plus tôt ? ! » La froideur et la hauteur qu'il y avait dans la voix distante du Pope interdisaient, même au Lion, la moindre répartie autre que celle consistant en de plates excuses. Ce qu'il fit, tête baissée et d'un ton morne.

Son supérieur lui tourna le dos pour converser avec les femmes qui s'occupaient des enfants. Aiolia observait la scène, médusé. Il n'en revenait pas.

_« Jamais je n'ai vu Saga ainsi ! Il a parlé à cette fille avec tellement de douceur… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Ce n'est pas l'homme que je connais ! Non, pourtant, c'est bien lui… Bah, il doit certainement penser que montrer un peu de gentillesse devant les gens du village lui attirera de la sympathie. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui… » _Il redressa les épaules et glissa un regard ironique vers le Pope. Compétent dans sa charge, aucun doute. Mais pour le reste… un homme cruel et pourri par l'ambition, voilà tout ce à quoi Saga pouvait se résumer.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit brutalement et un courant d'air les bouscula lorsqu'une silhouette déboula à toute berzingue à côté d'eux pour se jeter sur le lit de la jeune fille :

« Elena, Elena ! ! Tu m'entends ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi quelque chose, parle-moi ! ! » Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années avait pris l'adolescente par les épaules et la secouait avec une violence désespérée. Saga le saisit par le col avant de le soulever au-dessus du sol :

« Et tu es qui, toi ? » Le garçon se débattit dans tous les sens :

« Lâchez-moi ! ! Je vous dis de me lâcher ! !

- Arrête, Ethan, tu ne vois donc pas à qui tu t'adresses ? » Elena s'était dressée dans son lit, les yeux épouvantés. Il cessa de se débattre pour dévisager l'homme qui le tenait dans cette position si inconfortable. Son Pope. Il eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de recommencer à se démener comme un beau diable :

« Et alors ? ! Je veux qu'il me lâche !

- Comme tu voudras. » Et Saga le laissa choir du haut de ses deux mètres. Ethan se releva en se frottant les reins, tout en avisant Aiolia qui le regardait d'un air féroce. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de se redresser d'un air de défi, pour apostropher les deux hommes :

- « C'est Elena que je veux voir ! Laissez-moi passer, je n'ai pas peur de vous ! » Une lueur d'amusement étincela dans le regard du maître du Sanctuaire : _« En voilà un qui promet ! »_ Aiolia, qui avait capté l'exclamation mentale, lui répondit de la même façon : _« Tu n'as pas idée… »_

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et un garde passa la tête :

« Mes seigneurs, le bateau et son passeur sont là.

- Très bien, dis-lui que nous arrivons. » Le Lion s'approcha des garçons et en prit un sur chacune de ses épaules. Il dit aux vieilles femmes :

« J'emmène d'abord ces deux-là, je reviens chercher la fille.

- C'est inutile. » Saga l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Mais enfin… Je peux me débrouiller…

- Je t'ai dit que je venais. » Il était déjà dehors.

« Et moi alors ! Je viens aussi avec vous ! » Ethan barrait le passage à Aiolia. Ce dernier, perdant patience, prit une inspiration et ferma les yeux. Un éclair aveuglant et une fraction de seconde plus tard, le jeune garçon avait percuté le mur du fond avant de s'écrouler sous le choc.

« Tu ne viens pas. Et cesse de crier, tu vas finir par ameuter tout le camp et provoquer la panique ! Reste ici, aide les femmes et tes camarades à s'occuper des autres malades.

- Non, je refuse ! Je ne laisserai par Elena seule !

- Ça suffit ! » Le gardien du cinquième temple lui assena un second coup et il retomba, sonné. « Allons-y. »

Dans les ténèbres à peine adoucies par la Lune, Saga et Aiolia, chargés des enfants, dévalèrent les falaises jusqu'au ponton où le bateau les attendait. Escortés par deux gardes, ils sautèrent dans l'embarcation et tendirent leurs fardeaux au passeur qui les allongea sur le pont. Allumant les moteurs, l'homme muet mit le cap vers le banc de brume au large. A peine le bateau avait-il commencé à s'éloigner du rivage qu'une masse sombre atterrit lourdement entre les deux hommes.

« Ethan ! » Il les défia du regard :

« Et maintenant, vous allez me jeter par dessus bord ? » Menaçant, Aiolia s'approchait déjà de lui :

« Espèce de jeune imbécile, je vais t'apprendre le respect moi !…

- Laisse tomber, Aiolia… Il est là maintenant. Il n'a qu'à nous accompagner. » Le regard de Saga était fixé sur l'horizon qui blanchissait peu à peu.

« Par contre, jeune Ethan, à ton retour, n'espère pas échapper à la correction que tu mérites pour avoir manqué ainsi de respect vis à vis de ton Maître d'Armes et de ton Pope. A cet effet, je te corrigerai moi-même. » Ethan eut un frisson mal réprimé. La réputation du Pope n'était plus à faire en ce qui concernait sa puissance et sa dureté. Tous ses camarades disaient à voix basse qu'il était l'homme le plus terrible du Sanctuaire. Il allait sûrement passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils accostaient au port de plaisance de Rodorio. Le jour n'était pas encore levé à proprement parler, mais une lueur blafarde extirpait les rues désertes de l'obscurité. Deux ambulances les attendaient.

Momentanément rendus à leurs préoccupations personnelles, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les fauteuils de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital public. Saga s'étira puis, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, demanda à Aiolia :

« Où est passé le jeune excité ?

- Oh, je l'ai vu suivre les brancardiers. J'imagine qu'il doit traîner dans les jambes des médecins à l'heure qu'il est. » Saga se leva et se dirigea vers le distributeur de café :

« Tu en veux un ?

- Non, merci. »

Il sirota en silence le breuvage brûlant avant de sortir une cigarette. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu fais là, Saga.

- Tu dois certainement te dire que j'ai mieux à faire que de me préoccuper de trois de tes élèves dont, de toute manière, je me fiche complètement, c'est ça ?

- Tu as deviné.

- Tu me considères donc comme un tel monstre ?

- Mais tu _es_ un monstre. »

_« Voilà, je l'ai dit maintenant »_ Le Lion remua sur son siège, mal à l'aise cependant par le silence lourd qui venait de lui dégringoler dessus. L'autre n'avait pas bougé, une fumée bleue s'élevant paresseusement autour de lui. Il finit cependant par répondre :

« Sans doute penses-tu à ton frère en ce moment, en disant cela…

- Il n'y a pas que mon frère, Saga. Il y a Shion, mais aussi Kanon. » Le visage de Saga se crispa une seconde avant de reprendre son impassibilité habituelle.

- Tu ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Je sais que tu as tué Shion, que tu as exilé ton propre frère et que tu as défiguré le mien, ça me suffit ! ! Alors tu comprendras que ta présence ici est pour moi … une obscénité. Tu n'as rien à faire auprès de ces enfants. J'essaye de leur inculquer des notions d'honneur et d'honnêteté. Je ne veux pas voir ta perversion saper mes efforts. » Aiolia fixait le bout de ses chaussures devant lui :

« Tu devrais retourner au Sanctuaire, maintenant. C'est très aimable à toi d'être venu mais je peux gérer le problème.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. » La voix de Saga avait claqué et malgré lui, le Lion creusa les épaules. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la main du Pope écraser son mégot dans le cendrier à côté de lui, puis ses pieds se diriger vers un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la salle.

Une longue attente commença. Le début de la journée vit défiler un nombre incalculable de personnes dans la salle d'attente : médecins, infirmières, patients… Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas. Saga reprit trois cafés, tandis qu'Aiolia feuilletait sans vraiment les lire les journaux qui traînaient sur la table. Ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole.

Saga observait le mouvement incessant autour d'eux. Petit à petit, comme hypnotisé, il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux. Mais il ne dormait pas : ses nombreuses incursions dans cet établissement défilaient dans sa mémoire, rendue momentanément à elle-même.

Cet établissement avait vu passer tous les membres du Sanctuaire, au moins une fois. Ce n'était que fractures, organes vitaux blessés, cerveaux malades. Lui-même y avait fait de fréquents séjours, notamment au cours de son entraînement. Son grand-père était loin d'être un tendre… La litanie de ses souvenirs s'arrêta sur ce jour où Shion les avaient emmenés, son frère et lui, au chevet de leurs parents agonisants.

Son père, sa mère, les Antinaïkos… Un pli amer se forma au coin de ses lèvres. Kanon et lui étaient les derniers descendants directs de cette famille tentaculaire et toute puissante. A la mort de leurs parents, ils avaient hérité d'une fortune colossale et à l'instar de son père, grand-père et tous ses aïeux, l'aîné des jumeaux avait employé la plus grande part de cet argent en vue d'assurer assurer le bon fonctionnement du Sanctuaire…ainsi que celui de l'hôpital d'Athènes.

Ils étaient âgés de treize ans, lorsque leurs parents avaient été victimes d'une embuscade. Malgré sa puissance, leur père n'avait pas pu résister à la pression du nombre. Il se rappelait encore ses dernières paroles :

« Mes fils, portez toujours fièrement le nom des Antinaïkos. Soyez puissants, soyez forts et surtout, soyez justes. Vous êtes ceux que nous attendions tous. Rien ne pourra jamais résister à l'union de vos forces. Tenez… » Leur père leur avait alors tendu les deux chevalières, insignes de leur appartenance à la famille. Son frère et lui avaient quitté l'hôpital pour ne plus jamais les revoir.

A partir de ce moment-là, les choses avaient sérieusement commencé à se dégrader. Saga était l'aîné. De quelques minutes seulement, soit, mais l'aîné tout de même. A l'image de son père, il débordait d'ambition. Il cessa alors de considérer Kanon comme son jumeau, partie intégrante de lui-même, pour ne plus le voir que comme un obstacle à l'accession au pouvoir. En effet, dans le cas où Shion aurait décidé de confier la direction du Sanctuaire à Saga, la charge des Gémeaux aurait été assumée conjointement. Or, l'aîné n'avait jamais eu l'intention de partager.

En se rappelant cette période noire, le Pope était parfaitement conscient de sa folie de l'époque. La schizophrénie dont il avait souffert s'était manifestée par cette haine de son frère et de tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. La maladie avait totalement occulté le vrai Saga, celui qui avait prêté serment lorsqu'il était devenu chevalier, celui qui avait promis à son père de toujours veiller sur son frère et ses compagnons… Cependant, il était déjà extrêmement puissant et faisait partie des douze. Personne n'avait osé se mesurer à lui. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu….Shion s'était rendu compte de sa folie. Lorsqu'il avait senti la mort approcher, il avait préféré désigner Aioros plutôt que l'aîné des jumeaux pour le remplacer à la tête du Sanctuaire.

La démence de Saga n'avait alors plus connu de limites. Il avait assassiné le vieil Atlante, pris sa place, et pourchassé le Sagittaire jusque dans les coins les plus reculés de la planète. S'il n' y avait eu _que _ça… en prime, il avait exilé Kanon. Ce dernier s'était opposé à son frère, non pas par souci du bien général, mais pour défendre également ses propres intérêts. Jumeaux, leur ambition était à leur image mais il n'y avait pas assez de place pour deux.

Un vacarme près de la porte d'entrée le tira de sa léthargie. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour apercevoir un lit sur roulettes, brinquebalé à une vitesse folle par une équipe médicale le long de la salle où ils se trouvaient. Au vu de la forme sous le drap, il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une femme enceinte sur le point d'accoucher. Machinalement, il se tourna vers Aiolia ; il fut frappé par l'air de détresse qui déformait son visage devant la scène. Et il se souvint.

Il esquissa un geste vers le Lion mais sa main retomba tandis que, se mordant les lèvres, il se rasseyait dans son fauteuil. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en position de faire montre d'une quelconque forme de compassion et que, dans tous les cas, son geste serait mal interprété.

Un soupir lui échappa. Bien malgré lui, le souvenir lui revint, ce jour où Marine était morte dans ce même hôpital en mettant au monde l'enfant d'Aiolia, enfant qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas survécu. Déjà douze ans…. A l'époque, trop occupé à satisfaire sa soif de pouvoir et dépourvu de tout sentiment d'humanité, il ne s'était pas déplacé pour la cérémonie. Il n'avait même pas daigné respecter la coutume du Sanctuaire qui voulait que, dans de telles situations, tous les conflits soient suspendus et qu'un gâteau de son soit offert et partagé avec la personne affligée par le deuil. Alors, entre l'état dans lequel Aioros avait été mis par ses soins et la façon dont il s'était comporté lors du décès de Marine, il n'était pas étonnant qu'Aiolia le considère comme un monstre. Après tout, c'était une bonne définition. D'un geste nerveux, il fouilla dans ses poches, pour retrouver son briquet et allumer une cigarette, sous l'œil réprobateur du médecin en charge des enfants qui venait de surgir devant eux.


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Hôpital d'Athènes, Grèce…_

« Messieurs, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais les résultats d'analyse ont mis du temps à nous parvenir.

- De quoi sont-ils atteints ? » Demanda Aiolia, anxieux.

- Et bien… » Le médecin croisa ses mains dans le dos et le regarda dans les yeux. « Nous ne savons pas vraiment. Ça ressemble au virus de la grippe, les symptômes sont ceux de la grippe, mais ce n'est pas la grippe, c'est beaucoup plus grave. Nous n'avons pas de solutions adaptées à ce cas. Pour l'instant, nous nous sommes employés à faire baisser la fièvre et à réduire la toux.

- Comment vont-ils ? » Le Pope, en retrait, avait emprisonné le médecin dans l'étreinte de son regard. L'homme en blanc, soudain hypnotisé, répondit de but en blanc d'une voix monocorde, dans l'impossibilité de maîtriser ses paroles :

« Les deux garçons semblent stables ; ils s'en sortiront car nous avons pu nous en charger suffisamment tôt. Par contre, la jeune fille a plongé dans le coma et elle ne passera pas la journée. »

Un silence lourd retomba. Saga relâcha son étreinte psychique avant de se détourner tandis que le Lion demandait d'une voix altérée :

« Est-il possible de les voir ?

- Oui, suivez-moi. »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux tout en suivant le médecin. Ou du moins, ils donnèrent l'impression de l'être.

_« Cela confirme mon intuition… Il y a quelque chose de pas normal. » _La voix d'Aiolia retentit dans l'esprit de Saga.

- _A priori… » _Le Pope était dubitatif_. « Mais comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Personne n'a pénétré au Sanctuaire sans autorisation depuis des lustres. Et je ne vois pas comment un virus inconnu aurait pu surgir de nulle part et affecter ainsi uniquement le camp d'entraînement. C'est surréaliste !_

_- Oui, mais l'évidence est là, tu ne peux pas la nier._

_- Je ne la nie pas ! Je dis simplement qu'il convient de considérer la situation avec précaution. » _

Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre plongée dans une semi pénombre. Les trois adolescents étaient là, chacun relié à toutes sortes de cordons et de tuyaux. Le seul bruit perceptible était celui des respirateurs. Ils aperçurent Ethan qui leur tournait le dos, assis près du lit d'Elena. S'approchant, ils l'entendirent murmurer, ou plutôt psalmodier une série de mots sans suite. Il priait.

Mal à l'aise, les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent. Chacun lut dans le regard de l'autre un abattement manifeste contre lequel ils savaient ne pas pouvoir lutter.

Ethan, qui les avait entendus, se retourna. Malgré son visage couvert de larmes, ses yeux s'éclairèrent en apercevant Saga :

« Grand Pope ! J'avais peur que vous ne veniez pas ! Vous allez la sauver n'est-ce pas ? » A ces mots, l'interpellé sursauta et recula d'un pas :

« Je….

- Vous êtes tellement puissant, continua Ethan, vous pouvez utiliser votre pouvoir pour la faire revenir, j'en suis sûr ! »

Devant la confiance qui régnait dans les yeux et la voix du jeune garçon, devant son sourire heureux et naïf, Saga se sentit chanceler. Sous l'effet de la panique qui commençait à l'envahir, il chercha mentalement le secours d'Aiolia. Ce dernier, gêné, détourna le regard mais le Pope eut le temps de se rendre compte que son compagnon était aussi abattu que lui, et qu'il n'y avait aucune aide à espérer de sa part.

Raffermissant sa voix, il s'approcha d'Ethan et, posant sa main sur son épaule, il lui dit doucement :

« Ethan, ton amie est très gravement malade. Personne ne peut plus rien pour elle maintenant et moi, pas plus que les médecins. » Le jeune homme se rembrunit avant de s'exclamer derechef :

« Vous m'en voulez toujours pour cette nuit ? Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, je vous assure ! Si vous voulez, je serai prêt à accepter toutes les punitions que vous m'infligerez, même les plus dures mais, s'il vous plaît, sauvez-la !

- Tu ne comprends pas… Peu m'importe ton attitude. Si je pouvais la sauver, je le ferais sans hésiter une seconde, mais malheureusement, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir.

- Vous mentez ! Je suis sûr que vous mentez ! Vous êtes l'homme le plus puissant du Sanctuaire, vous pouvez le faire ! » Le gamin s'était levé d'un bond, repoussant la main du Pope. Il le fixait d'un air furieux :

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de la laisser mourir ! Pas comme ça ! » Saga le regardait, effaré devant la fureur d'Ethan qui donnait l'impression de pulser, tout autour de lui. Il leva néanmoins une main, en un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

« Ethan… je suis le Grand Pope, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas un dieu. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de commander à la Mort, ni au destin. S'il est écrit qu'elle doit mourir aujourd'hui, personne n'y peut rien, ni toi, ni moi, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Le jeune adolescent se redressa. Il détourna les yeux de Saga pour regarder Elena. Lui adressant un adieu muet, il passa fièrement devant les deux hommes et, la main sur la porte de la chambre, dit à voix haute :

« Grand Pope… Vous êtes puissant et ça, tout le monde le sait. Mais "tout le monde" dit aussi que vous êtes quelqu'un de cruel et de méchant, et que vous êtes dénué de tout sentiment. Aujourd'hui, je sais, moi aussi, que c'est vrai. » Il sortit.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit était semblable à un puits sans fond. Tels des statues, les deux êtres du Sanctuaire se tenaient debout, au pied du lit d'Elena, mourante. Petit à petit, le respirateur ralentit sa cadence, avant de s'arrêter. Le médecin s'approcha, débrancha les appareils et, tirant le drap sur le visage de la jeune fille, annonça d'une voix morne :

« C'est terminé. »

Aiolia, la gorge serrée, prit le bras de Saga :

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, partons. »

Il vit alors le visage du Pope. Les yeux écarquillés, ce dernier fixait le drap dorénavant immobile. Ses traits étaient figés. Tout doucement, une unique larme coula le long de sa joue, de son menton, pour aller se perdre dans son cou. Fasciné, Le Lion fixa cette larme de longues secondes avant de récupérer un semblant de contenance, lorsque Saga porta une main tremblante à son visage. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il décida de sortir de la chambre, tout en l'entraînant avec lui.

* * *

Le Lion avait l'impression de remorquer un zombie à sa suite. Parvenu au niveau de l'accueil de l'hôpital, il lâcha son Pope avant de se planter sous son nez et, les mains posées sur ses épaules, de le secouer avec rudesse :

« Saga… Saga ! Tu m'entends ? ! » Pas de réaction. Hésitant un instant, Aiolia finit par le guider vers un siège. « Ecoute-moi : je dois m'occuper des formalités et de faire venir des médecins pour la dizaine d'autres malades. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. Je veux que tu m'attendes ici, compris ? » Il n'obtint aucune réponse, le regard du Pope demeurant désespérément vide.

Aiolia s'éloigna de quelques pas, lentement tout d'abord, avant de se mettre à galoper, ou presque, en direction des bureaux.

_« Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état… Par tous les Dieux… Je crois que je ne l'avais pas revu pleurer depuis…la mort de ses parents, il y a vingt ans ! Cet homme… est-ce qu'il est seulement possible qu'il soit redevenu… ? »_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il le récupéra exactement à la même place, et dans le même état catatonique. Le traînant toujours derrière lui, il s'engouffra dans un taxi, en direction du port de plaisance où le passeur les y attendait.

Il faisait quasiment nuit. Ils étaient partis au petit matin et rentraient au crépuscule. Sur le pont, les deux hommes fixaient au loin le banc de brume artificielle flottant à la surface de la mer, qui entourait et protégeait le Sanctuaire. Ils allaient bientôt s'y engouffrer et seul le passeur était apte de les mener de l'autre côté, sans les perdre. Même eux seraient incapables de se diriger dans ce brouillard.

Le Lion sursauta lorsque la voix de Saga résonna dans son dos, légèrement étouffée par l'humidité :

« Aiolia… même si tu ne me crois pas, je voulais te dire que j'était désolé.

- Désolé pour quoi ?

- Pour ton frère… et pour Marine. »

Le cadet des Xérakis ne se retourna pas tout de suite, mais serra le poing. Etait-ce donc aussi facile, aussi… simple de s'excuser ? Après tout ça ? Il glissa un regard vers la silhouette rendue indistincte par le brouillard, de l'autre côté de l'embarcation. Le Pope ne s'était pas rapproché et Aiolia eut le sentiment que s'il avait pu s'enfuir, là, maintenant, il l'aurait fait sans le moindre doute. Non, finalement, ce n'était pas peut-être pas aussi aisé que cela en avait l'air ; pardonner non plus, comme le lui avait un jour expliqué son aîné. A ce souvenir, il eut un sourire. Aioros, ce modèle dans le chemin duquel il avait toujours pris soin de mettre ses pas… Il était temps qu'il se montre à la hauteur.

Le Lion ne répondit rien à son Pope. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, sans savoir si l'autre l'avait aperçu.

La nuit était complètement tombée lorsqu'ils accostèrent. Saga s'était de nouveau enveloppé dans son manteau noir, son visage disparaissant dans les plis de l'étoffe. Aiolia hésita un instant sur la berge :

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, dit-il enfin, devant le silence tenace que lui opposait le Pope. Je me charge d'organiser l'arrivée de l'équipe médicale. Tout devrait bien se dérouler maintenant, l'état des malades sur l'île est bien moins grave que ceux des trois autres. Je te préviendrai s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. »

Acquiesçant, toujours sans un mot, Saga tourna les talons avant de gravir le chemin menant au palais. Le Lion, en le regardant s'éloigner, ne put se défendre d'une profonde compassion, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir éprouver de nouveau à l'égard de son supérieur.

_« Il a l'air si seul… C'est vrai qu'il l'a sans aucun doute mérité mais aujourd'hui… »_

La prise de conscience fut quelque peu brutale. Ce qu'éprouvait Aiolia en cet instant s'apparentait… à du respect. Les années avaient passé et il se rendait soudain compte qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir si Saga était enfin guéri de ses démons. A l'inverse, il ne pouvait nier que sa gestion du Sanctuaire était exemplaire à tous points de vue.

Le Pope portait sur ses seules épaules la responsabilité de plusieurs dizaines de chevaliers de tout poil, dispersés aux quatre vents, du plus important centre d'entraînement de la planète, sans compter l'administration financière du Sanctuaire. Il devait de plus coordonner ses actions avec Hilda de Polaris et rendre compte de tout cela à Rachel.

_« C'est vrai, il remplit parfaitement son rôle… il a finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait mais à quel prix !… Certains d'entre nous le détestent et quant aux autres, s'ils respectent le protocole, ils sont complètement indifférents à son sort. Il n'a pas d'ami, plus de famille, la seule femme qu'il a jamais aimée a vu son destin basculer et vit avec un autre… Je le plains, sincèrement. » _

Le Lion eut un soupir et, tout en se dirigeant vers sa résidence, se rappela que chacun devait assumer son lot de souffrances. Lui-même ployait sous son propre fardeau, mais l'homme qu'il considérait encore quelques heures auparavant comme son pire ennemi portait également sa croix, aussi lourde soit-elle.

* * *

Saga n'alluma pas et jeta son manteau au sol. Un verre de whisky dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil devant la fenêtre ouverte. Son regard erra au-dessus du domaine, éclairé par la lueur de la Lune. Tout paraissait calme et tranquille.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire discordant, faux, presque tragique. Il riait de lui-même.

« J'ai fait du bon travail malgré tout, murmura-t-il, mais j'ai terminé. Plus que quelques mois et tout sera fini. J'ai tellement hâte… »

Il leva son verre à l'attention d'un hôte imaginaire : « Aiolia… je te confie la maison, à toi et aux autres. Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne me décevras pas. Shaka ou peut-être même Aioros pourront me remplacer… Ah, quelle ironie ! »

Vidant son verre, il jeta son mégot encore incandescent par la fenêtre, avant de fouiller dans un tiroir, pour en tirer un tube de Lexomil. Bien qu'insomniaque et surtout en proie à des crises d'angoisse récurrentes, il en prenait rarement ; seuls les moments où il avait vraiment besoin de se libérer du poids de ses inquiétudes, comme ce soir-là, le poussaient à utiliser ces cachets.

Nu, il se glissa entre les draps, le sommeil le rattrapant dans la foulée.

_« Tout le monde dit que vous être cruel…. Que vous n'avez pas de cœur…_

_Tu es un monstre !…_

_Sauvez-la, je vous en supplie ! !_

_Ta présence ici n'est qu'une obscénité…_

_Tu as exilé ton propre frère ! Tu as assassiné Shion ! »_

Couvert de sueur, il se redressa brutalement, avant de passer ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, à la recherche d'un souffle, heurté. _« Non ! Non… c'est un rêve… »_ Ramenant les draps sur lui, il se rallongea. Peu à peu, les battements de son cœur reprirent un rythme normal et il put enfin réfléchir. Dans son esprit, tous les événements de la journée s'étaient mélangés. Il revit le visage d'Ethan, l'incompréhension et la colère dans son regard. _« Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre… »_ Quant aux propos d'Aiolia… Le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui, il le payait quasiment toutes les nuits, dans ses cauchemars. C'était d'ailleurs la cause majeure de ses insomnies : ne plus dormir était le meilleur moyen d'y échapper.

Aiolia… C'était un type bien. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision de lui avoir délégué la direction du centre d'entraînement. Depuis qu'il s'en occupait, il n'y avait pas eu une seule défection. S'il avait eu un ami, il aurait aimé qu'il lui ressemble. Malheureusement, il s'était tellement acharné sur ses proches…

Il se tourna en fermant les yeux. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir à présent.


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

_Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

Trois jours plus tard, le corps d'Elena fut rapatrié sur l'île. Il ne lui restait plus aucune famille, aussi avait-il été décidé de l'inhumer dans le cimetière du Sanctuaire. La cérémonie fut simple mais l'assistance nombreuse. Tous ses camarades étaient présents, même les convalescents, que les médecins avaient réussi à remettre sur pieds.

Aiolia et Aldébaran étaient là eux aussi, ce dernier l'ayant eu comme élève. Au fil des années, le Taureau s'était découvert une passion pour l'enseignement ; de ce fait, il assistait Aiolia dans sa tâche et, petit à petit, il en était venu à gérer avec efficacité ceux des élèves les plus aguerris et les plus prometteurs. Toutefois, le brésilien mettait un point d'honneur à connaître même les plus jeunes, les débutants, et à leur prêter toute l'attention requise. Tous le lui rendaient d'ailleurs avec une profonde reconnaissance, et un respect absolu pour le Taureau régnait au sein de la troupe des aspirants.

Saga avait également assisté à la cérémonie mais était resté en retrait, drapé dans son habituel manteau noir. Il ne s'était pas senti la force d'affronter le regard d'Ethan.

Ce fut Shaka qui officia lors de la mise en terre. Les paroles simples et sages qu'il prononça pénétrèrent le cœur de chacun, laissant derrière elles un profond sentiment de paix. Saga fut sans doute celui qui les ressentit le plus nettement. Son besoin d'apaisement fut comblé en écoutant la Vierge, même s'il savait que ce calme ne serait que temporaire, pour ce qui le concernait.

Dans la journée, Le Pope alla frapper à la porte d'Aiolia. Ce dernier, surpris par cette visite impromptue, l'invita néanmoins à entrer :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? On s'est croisé pourtant, ce matin. Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose ? »

Sans un mot, l'autre lui tendit un paquet plat et circulaire, enveloppé dans un linge blanc. Interloqué, le Lion s'en saisit et défaisant l'emballage, vit apparaître un gâteau de son.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Il avait froncé les sourcils : « Qu'est-ce que ?… » Saga avait également sorti un couteau pour le lui tendre par le manche :

« C'est pour Elena, puisque personne d'autre ne le fera, mais c'est aussi… » Il se mordit les lèvres : « C'est aussi pour Marine. Ce que je n'ai pas fait il y a douze ans, je le fais maintenant. Je te le dois, il me semble. »

Le Lion sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il observait Saga, qui lui-même regardait ailleurs, et les tenants du choix qui se présenta à lui en cet instant très précis lui éclatèrent en pleine figure. De deux chose l'une. Soit il persistait à considérer l'homme qui lui face comme un traître, un assassin et un bourreau, soit il acceptait de chercher derrière cette façade froide et lointaine celui qui avait été son ami d'enfance, son camarade et son compagnon. Celui qu'il avait cessé d'espérer de voir réapparaître un jour. Ce fut finalement la gêne qu'il entrapercevait dans le regard que le Pope tentait de lui dérober qui le poussa à s'avancer pour lui donner l'accolade traditionnelle et prononcer les paroles consacrées :

« J'accepte ton présent ; partageons-le sans colère et sans haine, en mémoire de ceux qui sont partis. »

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, et tandis qu'Aiolia découpait le gâteau, Saga laissait errer son regard dans la pièce. Meublée sommairement, elle était dépourvue de toute personnalisation, à l'instar d'un lieu qui n'était que rarement occupé par celui qui n'était présent au Sanctuaire qu'une dizaine de jours par mois :

« Ces événements n'ont-ils pas retardé ton retour sur New York ? » Demanda soudain le Pope.

- En effet, je devais repartir avant-hier mais j'ai pris mes dispositions.

- Comment ça marche, ton école ? » Le Lion lui jeta un coup d'œil par en dessous ; c'était bien la première fois que Saga s'enquerrait du sujet. Il finit par répondre :

« Plutôt bien, je suis content. Je n'ai qu'une dizaine d'élèves mais ils en valent tous la peine.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu en fais exactement ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Tu as peur que je ne veuille concurrencer le centre d'entraînement ? » Répondit-il tout à trac. Devant le regard peu amène que lui jeta le Pope, il éclata de rire :

« C'est de l'humour, Saga ! Tu sais ce que c'est, l'humour ?

- Je crains d'avoir quelque peu oublié. » L'aîné des Antinaïkos eut un sourire d'excuse et du geste, invita le Lion à continuer :

« Je n'ai pas la même approche qu'ici. Il s'agit de jeunes hommes spécialisés dans les arts martiaux, du meilleur niveau dans leurs domaines respectifs. Je leur apprends simplement à maîtriser l'aspect…spirituel de leur discipline. Parmi eux, deux ou trois présentent certaines aptitudes qui, si elles me sont confirmées, nous permettront de les accueillir ici.

- Alors, tu vois bien que tu es en train de créer une annexe au centre… » Répondit tranquillement Saga, le visage impassible. Devant l'air perplexe d'Aiolia, il précisa :

« C'était de l'humour.

- Ouais… Y a encore du boulot, à ce que je vois ! » Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient en silence, le souvenir de ces derniers jours revint les tarauder. Aiolia, d'un air soucieux, murmura :

« Je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer. Ce n'était pas normal, cette épidémie.» Relevant la tête, il dévisagea son vis-à-vis : « Qu'est-ce tu en penses ? »

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. » Répondit ce dernier après un instant de réflexion. « A ma connaissance, personne ne s'est introduit au Sanctuaire et tout est calme depuis des lustres. Pas le plus petit mouvement électrique ou électromagnétique où que ce soit sur la planète, aucune alerte, rien. C'est à se demander, finalement…

- … si ce n'est pas le calme avant la tempête ? » Ils s'entre-regardèrent, l'air sombre.

« Dans ce cas… Qui ?

- Qui… ou Quoi ? » Saga se leva et tout en allumant une cigarette, il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour contempler les temples en contrebas : « Je n'ai pas de réponse à ces questions. Et puis de toute façon… » Aiolia le vit hausser les épaules d'un air las, si las qu'il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- De toute façon _quoi_ ?

- Non, rien. Laisse tomber. » Le Pope se tourna vers Aiolia avec un sourire : « Quand pars-tu ?

- Demain dans l'après-midi.

- Si tu as le temps, passe voir Mü et Shaka et demande-leur ce qu'ils en pensent. On ne sait jamais. »

Il se saisit de son manteau et tout en le drapant sur ses épaules, il reprit :

« Je dois remonter au Palais. Si je ne te revois pas d'ici là, fais bon voyage.

- Merci. A bientôt donc. »

Après le départ du Maître du Sanctuaire, Aiolia demeura un long moment assis devant le gâteau largement entamé, à méditer. Force était de reconnaître que l'homme avait littéralement changé. Non, "changé" n'était pas le terme exact. A vrai dire… il était redevenu comme avant. Il retrouvait chez Saga cette sagesse et ce calme qui le caractérisaient lorsqu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Déjà, enfant, il n'était pas très expansif, mais la force et l'assurance qui émanaient de lui forçaient l'admiration de ses maîtres et de ses camarades.

Pourtant, le Lion ne pouvait se défendre d'un sentiment de malaise. L'attitude d'aujourd'hui du Pope avait quelque chose de résigné. Il revoyait ces épaules anormalement voûtées et entendait encore le ton de cette voix, si grave et si triste…. Et bien qu'il sût que la vie de Saga n'avait rien d'heureux, il ne comprenait pas ce brusque détachement de l'homme vis-à-vis de sa fonction comme si….

_« Bon, ça suffit ! »_ Aiolia passa nerveusement une main dans sa tignasse cuivrée. _« Je délire complètement… Je ferais mieux de m'occuper de mes affaires, moi ! »

* * *

_

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, Saga, après avoir passé plusieurs heures penché sur les comptes du Sanctuaire, quitta ses appartements, tenaillé par la faim.

Se dirigeant vers les cuisines où il espérait pouvoir trouver quelques restes à grignoter, il aperçut deux silhouettes en grande conversation à la porte du petit salon du Palais.

Peu soucieux de se faire remarquer, il projeta délicatement son esprit vers les deux hommes, tout en demeurant dans l'ombre. Aiolia et… Aioros. Malgré lui il recula, ce qui eut pour effet non escompté de faire grincer généreusement la porte contre laquelle il venait de buter. Les deux frères se tournèrent alors vers lui et tandis qu'Aiolia lui adressait un signe d'adieu, Aioros, au contraire, fit mine de s'approcher. Saga eut brusquement envie de fuir, courir, disparaître, n'importe quoi pourvu que cela lui évite une confrontation avec le Sagittaire. Raté.

« Saga ! Bonsoir. Ça fait longtemps…Je ne pensais pas te croiser si tard.

- Moi non plus, à vrai dire. » Il serra les dents et, au prix d'un effort inouï, se redressa pour regarder son interlocuteur. Il ne s'y ferait décidément jamais.

Depuis une quinzaine d'années, Aioros portait un masque d'argent qui couvrait la moitié inférieure de son visage, celle défigurée par les cicatrices, les crevasses et les boursouflures imputables à l'acharnement de Saga, lorsque plongé dans sa folie meurtrière, il s'était employé à décourager toute velléité de rébellion.

Depuis lors, le Pope évitait soigneusement de se trouver trop près du Sagittaire, la simple vue de ce masque suffisant largement à lui rappeler l'une de ses pires fautes. Il ne pouvait certes pas faire autrement lors des grands-messes mais les trois sièges qui séparaient celui du Pope, en bout de table, de celui du Sagittaire n'étaient pas de trop pour maintenir une distance respectueuse et raisonnable entre les deux hommes. Pourtant, Saga n'avait jamais ressenti d'animosité de la part de celui qu'il avait défiguré mais seulement du mépris teinté de pitié. C'était encore pire.

« Je discutais avec mon frère avant son départ. » Le Pope dut prendre sur lui et se concentrer pour écouter son vis-à-vis. « Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé en début de la semaine. Le décès de cette jeune fille est malheureux, mais tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus de toute façon.

- Non, effectivement. » Saga avait répondu d'un ton cassant. _« Par pitié, faites qu'il s'en aille ! »_ Pourtant, le Sagittaire poursuivit, tranquillement :

- Il m'a dit aussi… pour le reste. » Il posa sa main sur le bras du Pope. « Je tenais à t'en remercier. »

Interdit, Saga le fixa avant de partir d'un rire inextinguible :

« Et me remercier de quoi, Grands Dieux ? ! S'il y a un homme ici qui ne me doit aucun remerciement, c'est bien toi !

- Si, justement. » Aioros était grave. « C'est vrai, je dois vivre avec ces marques, mais mon cœur et mes convictions sont toujours les mêmes, je n'ai pas changé. Mais toi, tu es tombé tellement bas, tu t'es complu dans la perversion et dans la haine pendant si longtemps, que l'homme que j'avais connu avait disparu. Ce n'est pas le Saga de ma jeunesse qui m'a fait ça, c'est un autre, que je ne veux plus jamais revoir. Je voulais simplement te remercier d'être redevenu le chevalier des Gémeaux, celui que nous aimions tous et ce, malgré toutes ces choses avec lesquelles tu dois vivre aujourd'hui. »

Saga fut ébranlé par ces paroles. Il baissa les yeux sur la main du Sagittaire posée sur lui, et hésitant, il murmura :

« J'ai gâché ta vie et ta jeunesse. Tu as toutes les raisons de me haïr, je le comprends parfaitement.

- Mais je ne te hais pas. Pas toi. » Les yeux bleus d'Aioros brillaient de franchise sous les boucles brunes qui dissimulaient partiellement son visage et son masque. Doucement, Saga se dégagea et, ne trouvant pas ses mots, il inclina la tête à l'attention de son alter ego. Avant de tourner les talons.


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

_New York, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, quelques semaines plus tard…_

C'était la troisième fois que son portable sonnait en quelques minutes et Aiolia se mit à cavaler dans les escaliers pour tâcher d'intercepter enfin l'appel. Essoufflé, il répondit : « Oui !… Allo ?

- Je te dérange ?

- Non ! Non… j'étais un peu trop loin, c'est tout. » Il venait de reconnaître la voix de Saga. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh, rien de spécial, c'est juste que je me trouve actuellement à l'aéroport Kennedy et que je me demandais si par hasard, il te serait possible de venir me récupérer.

- Mais… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? !

- Tu n'as qu'à venir me chercher, je t'expliquerai. »

La bouche qu'Aiolia avait ouverte derechef pour demander des explications complémentaires se referma, lorsque Saga raccrocha. Un instant, il fixa stupidement son téléphone, au cas où celui-ci daignerait fournir une réponse à ses questions puis, redescendant à la volée l'escalier, il lança au passage :

« Jane ! Je file à l'aéroport ! » Une voix lui parvint de l'autre bout de l'appartement :

- Qui c'était ?

- Saga ! Je vais le chercher. » Une tête blonde surgit de la porte du fond et la jeune femme à qui elle appartenait demanda au Lion tout en fronçant les sourcils :

- Mais enfin… Je ne comprends pas : je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas vous sentir ! »

Aiolia, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, eut un soupir, chercha une phrase courte susceptible de résumer la situation, n'en trouva pas et finit par répondre un particulièrement précis « Je t'expliquerai… » avant de s'esquiver. Jane, toujours plantée au milieu du salon, leva les yeux au ciel : « Et maintenant ? Je suppose qu'il va dormir ici. Qu'est-ce que je prévois, moi, ce soir ? ! »

* * *

Dans le taxi qui les ramenait vers Manhattan, Saga précisait les circonstances de sa présence dans la Grande Pomme :

«… Par la suite, j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Dôkho. Il a toujours été très sensible aux changements, même les plus imperceptibles. Pour lui, ça ne fait aucun doute : quelque chose est en train de se préparer et a priori… nous devons nous attendre à dire adieu à notre tranquillité. » Aiolia gémit :

- Oh, non, juste au moment où je me voyais enfin jeune retraité… » Saga eut un léger sourire :

- Tu as raison, plaisantons tant qu'il en est encore temps. Toujours est-il que j'ai demandé une réunion du Conseil de Sécurité et que j'ai rendez-vous au siège de l'O.N.U. demain après-midi.

- Quoi ? Je ne savais pas… que tu pouvais faire _ça_. » Aiolia était abasourdi ; s'il avait toujours eu conscience de la place centrale bien que particulière qu'occupait le Sanctuaire dans l'ordre mondial, et su que les Popes successifs avaient régulièrement traité avec les gouvernements de tous bords, il n'aurait cependant jamais imaginé que le pouvoir du Sanctuaire puisse être assez significatif à leurs yeux pour accepter de se faire convoquer de la sorte.

- … Et encore, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la valeur que nous avons à leurs yeux. » Ironisa Saga qui avait surpris les pensées du Lion. « Je crois que s'ils pouvaient nous mettre sous cloche de verre et nous surveiller ainsi vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre pour nous utiliser à leur guise, ils le feraient, sans la moindre hésitation.

- Mais nos actions ne les concernent pas directement, que je sache.

- Détrompe-toi. L'équilibre du monde repose sur un savant dosage entre le bien et le mal, ainsi que tu le sais. Tous les gens de notre espèce en général, et ceux du Sanctuaire en particulier, ont pour mission pour maintenir ce délicat équilibre mais, d'une simple pichenette, nous somme également susceptibles de le faire basculer. Et ils le savent. C'est pourquoi ils nous bichonnent, nous dorlotent et surtout, sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour nous, tant ils crèvent de peur. Donc, si je leur demande de se réunir, ils paniquent… et obéissent. » Un sourire fugace de satisfaction teintée de mépris passa sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais que comptes-tu leur dire ?

- Oh, j'attends surtout de voir ce que eux, vont me dire. Ils possèdent aussi une certaine forme de puissance et il ne faut pas la négliger. Ils ont des yeux et des oreilles partout. S'il se passe réellement quelque chose, je le saurai. »

En arrivant au centre-ville, Saga demanda à Aiolia de le déposer devant un hôtel. Ce dernier se récria :

« C'est hors de question ! Tu viens à la maison.

- C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger, toi et… Jane, c'est ça ?

- Mais tu ne nous dérangeras pas le moins du monde et puis, ça me fait plaisir. J'insiste, vraiment.

- Bon, dans ce cas… »

* * *

Le Pope rencontrait la compagne du Lion pour la première fois. Aiolia et elle vivaient ensemble depuis trois ans environ, cependant il ne l'avait jamais emmenée au Sanctuaire, bien qu'elle fût parfaitement au courant de la nature particulière du statut de son compagnon. Le Pope en avait, pour sa part, entendu parler à plusieurs reprises par Rachel. Il savait qu'elle avait deux sœurs et que le trio détenait un secret militaire, leur père aujourd'hui décédé ayant fait tatouer la solution de l'énigme sur le dos de chacune d'entre elles, ce qui les obligeait à vivre constamment séparées les unes des autres. Une drôle d'histoire… une parmi tant d'autres que seul le Sanctuaire était habilité à connaître.

Discrètement, il la détailla. C'était une femme magnifique. Grande, un visage d'ange, des cheveux si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs dégringolant au creux de ses reins, un corps de déesse et un regard vert qui vous transperçait de part en part… Sacré Aiolia, il n'était pas tombé sur n'importe qui.

« Alors comme ça… C'est vous. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de Saga, le Grand Pope, maître absolu du Sanctuaire … maître contestable toutefois, à ce que l'on m'a dit. » Elle le regarda avec curiosité et effronterie, en attendant sa réponse, tandis qu'un Lion rougissant jusqu'à la racine du poil lui faisait les gros yeux.

_ « Et bien, en voilà une qui n'a pas peur de grand-chose… »_ Saga eut un sourire amusé avant de se fendre d'une parodie de génuflexion :

« Pour vous servir… Contestable sans aucun doute, mais Maître avant tout, et c'est ce qui compte. » Termina-t-il en vrillant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, laquelle eut un recul, soudain mal à l'aise devant la force qui émanait du Pope.

Un peu plus tard, il posait son sac dans la chambre d'ami du couple. Voyant Jane sur le pas de la porte, il lui dit doucement:

« J'espère ne pas vous avoir heurtée tout à l'heure. » Elle balaya la remarque d'un geste :

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'étais seulement surprise de vous voir. Je pensais qu'Aiolia et vous…

- C'est vrai mais les choses ont changé. Vous devriez lui demander de vous expliquer.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il me dit sans cesse, qu'il va « m'expliquer » et j'attends toujours ! » Répondit-elle en riant. Saga se joignit à son hilarité :

- Aiolia est un homme pressé. Il est parfois très difficile à suivre… »

* * *

Tous trois passèrent une agréable soirée autour d'un dîner simple, mais savoureux. Saga en apprit ainsi un peu plus sur Jane qui, ancien tireur d'élite pour le compte du gouvernement américain, avait démissionné pour se consacrer à l'enseignement de ses techniques aux futurs agents de la C.I.A.. Il se rendit compte qu'en plus d'être une femme superbe, elle ne manquait pas d'à-propos, ni de vivacité d'esprit. Au fond, il était heureux et surtout soulagé pour Aiolia, qui avait terriblement souffert à la mort de Marine. Il avait mérité une deuxième chance et visiblement, avait su la saisir au bon moment.

Il était trois heures du matin lorsque Jane, aux prises avec une soif intense consécutive à la quantité non négligeable de vin ingurgitée au cours du repas, quitta son lit avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon. A pas feutrés, elle s'orienta dans la pénombre vers la porte du salon, qu'elle ouvrit en silence… avant de sursauter tout en étouffant un cri. Saga était là, installé dans un fauteuil en train de lire, une lampe allumée à ses côtés.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! » Souffla-t-elle, le cœur encore battant. Il releva la tête, tout aussi surpris :

- Oh !… Je suis désolé, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillés. » Elle eut un geste de dénégation et demanda, curieuse :

- Tu as vu l'heure ?

- Oui, je sais, mais je suis insomniaque. A vrai dire, j'ai fini ma nuit - il rit - alors, je profite généralement de ces moments de veille pour lire, chose que je n'ai jamais le temps de faire au cours de la journée. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai refusé l'invitation d'Aiolia dans un premier temps. Je sais que je n'ai malheureusement pas le même rythme de vie que les gens "normaux" et ça peut être gênant… Comme maintenant.

- Ça ne me gêne pas du tout. J'allais simplement me chercher un verre d'eau. »

Elle se servit au robinet avant de revenir vers son invité. Se penchant pour désigner le paquet de cigarettes, elle demanda :

« Je peux ?

- Bien sûr. » Il le lui tendit, lui alluma sa cigarette et en profita pour en allumer une à son tour. S'installant par devers lui, elle l'observa pensivement quelques instants avant de dire avec douceur :

« Je suis contente de te connaître, Saga mais tu es un homme étrange.

- Dans quel sens ?

- J'ai entendu tellement de mauvaises choses sur ton compte, que j'en venais à me demander à quel genre de monstre tu pouvais bien ressembler.

- Je me doute bien qu'Aiolia ne m'a pas épargné. C'est d'ailleurs ce terme, "monstre", qu'il m'a jeté à la figure, il y a encore quelques semaines. » Il avait souri en disant ces mots. « Et il n'a pas tort. »

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à comprendre. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi pendant un temps et certains ont d'excellentes raisons de m'en vouloir, comme Aiolia par exemple. Mais les années ont passé, et je me suis assagi. Lui aussi a vieilli. Il est devenu plus indulgent ! Non, je plaisante. Simplement, lui et moi, comment dire… avons décidé de laisser le passé derrière nous.

- Ce soir, il m'a dit que tu étais redevenu son ami. » Saga fut suffisamment surpris d'entendre ces mots pour ne pas parvenir à masquer tout à fait sa gêne.

« Tu as l'air étonné…

- Connaissant le sens de ce mot pour Aiolia, oui, ça m'étonne.

- Moi non. » Elle se leva tout en écrasant sa cigarette : « Tu as l'air d'un type bien, Saga Antinaïkos. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Rachel n'a jamais cessé de te défendre bec et ongles, contre le reste du monde.

- Rachel ? » Il leva la tête vers Jane, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Simplement que je crois qu'elle se trompe de route depuis deux ans.» Lança une dernière fois la jeune femme, énigmatique, avant de la saluer et de disparaître dans la nuit.

Demeuré seul, il fixa un long moment les lumières de la ville derrière les baies vitrées. Rachel… Il eut un soupir. Cela faisait combien de temps ? Trois mois, six mois, qu'il ne l'avait pas revue ? Ô Dieux, comme elle lui manquait ! Il l'avait toujours aimée, depuis qu'ils étaient gamins. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble, avec tous les autres grecs de leur génération, et qui appartenaient au Sanctuaire. Leurs parents respectifs se partageaient la direction de l'île, à une époque où le monde connaissait une paix relative et où les gens avaient décidé de s'amuser plutôt que de faire la guerre. C'était une époque bénie. On les laissait faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils jouissaient d'une liberté totale. En grandissant, ils avaient découvert tous ensemble les premiers flirts, les premières amours, les premières désillusions. Mais Rachel et lui avaient toujours conservé un lien affectif très fort et dans l'esprit de l'adolescent qu'il était alors, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils seraient unis par leurs familles, du fait de sa charge à elle, et de sa puissance à lui. Mais le destin s'en était mêlé, le Dragon était arrivé et plus rien n'avait été pareil. Elle était partie, loin, pour ne reparaître que de temps à autre, en fonction des exigences du moment, toujours amicale mais distante… Jusqu'à ce jour où, de nombreuses années plus tard, elle était venue se réfugier chez elle, au Sanctuaire, en proie à une souffrance sans fond, le corps et le cœur au-delà de la mort elle-même. Il serra le poing à ce souvenir. Deux années au cours desquelles il l'avait d'abord regardée, impuissant, en train de se laisser mourir, loin de tous, avant de se décider enfin à tout mettre en œuvre pour la sortir de ce désespoir. Peu à peu, leur lien s'était retissé, toujours plus solide, toujours plus fort, un lien qui n'avait pas pourtant pas empêché la jeune femme de repartir, une fois de plus. Il aurait pu lui demander de rester, la supplier, mais il n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Sa fichue fierté.

Et à présent, c'était à son tour de s'enfoncer. Sauf que pour lui, personne ne serait là. Seul il avait été, seul il crèverait. Il le savait. La verrait-il seulement, avant ? Il maudissait de plus en plus souvent son propre destin, qui l'avait fait s'élever mais qui l'avait privé de tout ce qui lui était le plus cher, son frère, ses amis et _elle_. Rageusement, il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses cils. Cela ne servait plus à rien de pleurer aujourd'hui.

Plus tôt ce serait terminé, mieux ce serait. Il se prit à se demander ce que Shaka lui dirait en ce moment. Sans doute qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de la mort, puisqu'elle n'était qu'une étape de plus vers une future renaissance. Saga n'avait jamais été attiré par le bouddhisme, ni par aucune religion, et cette pensée le fit sourire ; cependant, une certaine forme d'apaisement anesthésia peu à peu ses pensées et, sentant ses yeux se fermer, il regagna son lit pour les quelques heures de nuit qui restaient.

* * *

« Debout là-dedans ! » Les rideaux s'ouvrirent brutalement et aveuglé par la lumière, Saga se tourna vers le mur en maugréant :

- Aiolia… mais qu'est-ce qui te prends… Et puis, quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est sept heures et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est à New York qu'on ne fait pas son footing du matin. Et je profite que tu sois là pour ne pas aller courir tout seul, alors, habille-toi, je t'attends en bas. » Et le Lion de ressortir avec autant d'énergie qu'il était entré.

Saga se laissa rouler sur le dos tout en regardant le plafond. Passant ses mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux, il finit par se redresser : _« Bon, puisqu'il le faut… »_

Un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage et un verre de jus d'orange dans l'estomac plus tard, il rejoignit Aiolia :

« Jane n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle se lève vers cinq heures, elle commence très tôt. »

La résidence du Lion n'était qu'à quelques pas de Central Park, un lieu agréable et assez vaste pour permettre à chacun de se défouler en toute tranquillité. Les deux hommes n'eurent aucun mal à se fondre dans la petite foule des sportifs du matin, et ce fut que lorsqu'ils eurent pris suffisamment de champ qu'ils se permirent d'accélérer, loin des regards curieux.

Ils discutaient tout en courant et entamaient déjà le second tour du parc, quand Aiolia, son attention fixée sur le chemin devant lui, demanda :

« Et toi, Saga ? Comment se fait-il que… » Il se tournait vers sa droite pour regarder son interlocuteur et appuyer son propos… et prit conscience que ce dernier n'était plus à ses côtés. Il pila, avant de faire volte-face pour apercevoir Saga demeuré assez loin derrière et adossé contre un arbre. Inquiet, Aiolia fit demi-tour pour parvenir à sa hauteur :

- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Les yeux du Pope étaient fermés et le Lion fut frappé par son teint terreux et ses difficultés pour respirer. Il le prit par l'épaule :

« Eh ! Saga ! Ça ne va pas ? » L'autre se rejeta en arrière tout en ouvrant la bouche pour avaler une bouffée d'air avant de récupérer un rythme respiratoire à peu près normal. Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ces derniers étaient injectés de sang. Avec douceur, il repoussa la main de son ami. Ce dernier recula d'un pas :

« Ça va mieux ? Tu peux marcher ?

- Oui, oui, ça va.

- Ça n'a pas l'air…

- Mais si… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, et je n'ai encore rien mangé, c'est tout. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? » Le Pope se décolla de l'arbre et partit en trottinant :

« Je t'assure que non ! Regarde, je repars… Allez, viens ! » Le doute plaqué sur le visage, Aiolia le regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes, avant de se résoudre à le rejoindre._ « Il est réellement en train de se foutre de moi… Ça, ça ne ressemble pas à une crise d'hypoglycémie. Il me cache quelque chose, mais quoi ? »_

Cent mètres avant la fin du second tour, Saga se tourna vers le Lion :

« On termine au sprint ?

- Tu es sûr ? »

Le Pope haussa les épaules, aussi Aiolia finit par acquiescer. S'alignant l'un à côté de l'autre, ils s'élancèrent au signal convenu. Ce fut un Antinaïkos souriant, et parfaitement remis, qui termina devant, à un cheveu de son compagnon. Cependant, le Lion n'était pas dupe. Tout chevalier d'or disposait d'une faculté de récupération phénoménale et ce retour à la normale n'était pas étonnant en soi. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était cet accès brutal de fatigue, que Saga n'aurait jamais du avoir, même en ayant mal dormi et sans avoir mangé. Il se promit de tirer ça au clair, mais le Pope ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes, cet après-midi. » Fit Saga, sur le chemin du retour.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux que tu m'assistes. Ils doivent comprendre que le Sanctuaire ne se réduit pas à une seule personne et il vaut mieux que nous soyons deux à être informés.

- Tu sais, moi, les bla-bla et autres manœuvres entre politiques, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Tu es plus doué que moi à ce petit jeu.

- Contente-toi d'écouter et d'observer. Ce sera très… instructif. »

Aiolia comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter et que la demande de Saga s'apparentait à un ordre. Il hocha la tête, en signe d'accord.

* * *

Le protecteur du cinquième temple n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pénétrer dans les locaux de l'O.N.U. et fut impressionné par l'immensité de la bâtisse et ce qui s'en dégageait. L'Histoire était passée par là, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir les conséquences, dont certaines n'avaient pas été particulièrement heureuses. Sans un mot, il suivait Saga qui, pour sa part, semblait particulièrement à son aise. Une fois leurs papiers d'identité présentés au planton de service, celui-ci les introduisit dans le secteur de haute sécurité où on les pria d'attendre.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du Conseil de Sécurité. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes. Vraisemblablement, il s'agissait de militaires, européens, américains, russes et chinois. Saga en salua quelques-uns avant de prendre place, Aiolia à ses côtés, qu'il présenta à l'assemblée. L'américain prit la parole :

« Monsieur Antinaïkos, vous êtes à l'origine de cette réunion, aussi nous vous écoutons.

- Je vous remercie. » Saga se leva et commença à parler.

Fasciné, Aiolia le regarda à l'œuvre. Le Grand Pope choisissait soigneusement ses mots et parlait lentement, tout en les fixant droit dans les yeux, les uns après les autres. Il ne disait que le strict nécessaire, sans jamais leur laisser la moindre ouverture subjective. En contemplant l'assemblée, le Lion se rendit également compte que chacun l'écoutait religieusement, et il comprit ce que Saga voulait dire lorsqu'il affirmait que ces gens avaient peur. Il exposa les motifs qui l'avaient conduit à organiser cette réunion, en faisant part des derniers événements, et de ses doutes quant à la possible occurrence d'un danger susceptible de tous les concerner.

Avant de se rasseoir, il demanda à l'assistance si elle avait connaissance de faits susceptibles d'étayer ses dires. Croisant les doigts sur la table devant lui, il attendit.

Seuls les américains et les anglais eurent des réponses à fournir, documents à l'appui. Les anglais indiquèrent que leurs alliés australiens leur avaient fait part d'un phénomène astronomique particulier, avec la survenue, quelques semaines plus tôt, d'une pluie d'étoiles filantes, dans l'hémisphère Sud. La particularité du phénomène tenait à la taille anormale de ces étoiles et à leur fréquence de survenue, très régulière. Les anglais étaient pour l'heure en train de calculer la trajectoire de ces éléments sur la base des données enregistrées.

Les américains, pour leur part, signalèrent une modification anormale du champ électromagnétique terrestre en un point précis du Colorado, fait découvert totalement par hasard par un avion de ligne survolant la zone. Depuis, l'armée aménageait une base souterraine à proximité du site. Les premières observations de terrain n'avaient cependant pas été concluantes et il était trop tôt pour se prononcer.

A l'issue des exposés, qui avaient duré près d'une heure, Saga demeura songeur quelques minutes avant de demander aux deux pays concernés de bien vouloir poursuivre leurs analyses et enquêtes. Il indiqua que le Sanctuaire s'emploierait à leur envoyer des personnes qualifiées pour les aider dans leur tâche et accomplirait sa propre part de recherche. Il termina en disant :

« Dans tous les cas, je vous demande bien vouloir prévenir le Sanctuaire dans les plus brefs délais. Je suis votre interlocuteur prioritaire ainsi que vous le savez, cependant je vous informe que vous devrez également rendre vos comptes aux personnes suivantes : Aiolia Xérakis ici présent et son frère Aioros, mais aussi Mü de Jamir ainsi que Shaka Dayal Advani. Vous pourrez vous appuyer sur eux en toute confiance. » Lorsqu'il se releva, Aiolia l'imita et ils prirent congé.

* * *

Tout en suivant le Pope dans les dédales du bâtiment, le Lion ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer. Jamais, au grand jamais, Saga n'avait délégué le moindre de ses pouvoirs. Il gérait tout, tout seul, et ne demandait jamais l'aide de quiconque, ou très exceptionnellement de Shaka et de Mü. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait que faire de ce genre de responsabilités ! L'énervement achevait de le gagner, lorsqu'il rattrapa Saga :

« Tu me dois une explication !

- Attends que nous soyons sortis d'ici. »

Installés devant un café, Saga alluma son énième cigarette de la journée et sans quitter son alter ego des yeux, il commença à expliquer :

« Aiolia… Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je n'ai plus le choix. Le Sanctuaire s'affaiblit de jour en jour, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux et je dois répartir les tâches. Je suis persuadé que quelque chose va se produire, même si je ne sais pas quoi. Malheureusement, je dois assumer non seulement la tâche de Pope, qui est de gérer le Sanctuaire, mais aussi celle des Gémeaux, qui est de combattre et de défendre. Dans le cas où un conflit quelconque venait à se déclencher, je ne dois pas être le seul à prendre les décisions, ou on court au désastre.

- Mais je ne veux pas de cette tâche !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je suis un combattant, pas un politique. Je n'en ai pas les compétences, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Tu te sous-estimes, Aiolia. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai confié la direction du centre d'entraînement ? Pour tes muscles ? C'était un test, et tu t'en tires parfaitement bien. Je sais que tu es capable de prendre les décisions qui s'imposent, lorsque la situation l'exige.

- Il y a une sacrée différence entre gérer de jeunes adolescents en phase d'apprentissage et prendre la responsabilité de chevaliers aguerris !

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Mais tu ne seras pas seul, tu l'as entendu.

- Mais enfin, Saga ! Ça fait des années que nous fonctionnons ainsi, et même si nos effectifs se réduisent, je ne comprends décidément pas l'utilité d'un tel changement.

- S'il te plaît, cessons cette discussion. C'est la décision que j'ai prise, et il n'y a pas à revenir dessus.

- Mais… »

Il stoppa net. Un éclat rougeâtre venait de luire dans les yeux du Pope et Aiolia ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il signifiait. Un Saga en colère est un homme non maîtrisable, même par le Lion._ « Ça fait trop de choses, trop de changements d'un coup… Qu'est-ce qu'il cache ? Ce n'est pas normal. »_

Il n'eut de cesse de ressasser ces questions tandis que le taxi les ramenait vers le centre ville. Saga n'avait plus pipé mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le café. Aiolia savait qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui mais il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui se tramait dans son cerveau. Discrètement, il tenta un sondage mental mais se heurta à un mur impénétrable. Quand Saga décidait de se couper du monde, il ne faisait pas semblant.

Il était près de dix-huit heures lorsque le taxi se gara devant l'immeuble.

« Aiolia, ne m'attendez pas ce soir, j'ai un truc à faire, fit le Pope d'un air dégagé. Je rentrerai vers vingt-deux heures.

- Dans ce cas - le Lion farfouilla dans son trousseau de clés - tiens, prends le double, ça te servira. »

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'issue de leur séance de décrassage qui se déroula tout à fait normalement, Aiolia proposa à Saga de l'emmener à l'école qu'il dirigeait, le mercredi étant le jour où il devait assumer son cours :

« Comme ça, tu verras comment ça se passe. »

Saga pénétra avec curiosité dans le dojo. Celui-ci était entièrement recouvert de parquet et de tapis de sol, jouxtant une salle de musculation. Une dizaine de jeunes hommes attendaient le Lion, qu'ils saluèrent en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Le Pope alla s'installer au fond pour assister au cours. Cette fois, c'était à son tour d'observer Aiolia, dans son élément. Le cadet des Xérakis les laissa s'échauffer quelques minutes puis en désigna un, qui se mit en garde. L'homme en question maîtrisait parfaitement son art martial et Aiolia le laissa venir tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que'il ne le prenne de vitesse pour le mettre à terre. Saga, qui connaissait la technique par cœur, admira la prise qui n'aurait laissé aucune chance à un adversaire de niveau inférieur au cours d'un combat. Et visiblement, l'élève le savait aussi, tout tremblant qu'il était en se relevant.

Le Lion profita de ce mouvement pour leur expliquer les notions de vitesse telles que, lui, les appréhendait. Par la suite, il les fit travailler tous, un par un. Saga repéra sans problème les deux éléments dont Aiolia lui avait déjà parlé, ceux qui disposaient d'un potentiel suffisant pour rejoindre le centre d'entraînement du Sanctuaire.

Le cours touchait à sa fin, lorsque l'un des élèves demanda à Aiolia de leur présenter l'inconnu qui avait assisté au cours. Le Pope obéit de bonne grâce à l'injonction de son compagnon, qui lui faisait signe de se rapprocher :

« Saga Antinaïkos. Lui et moi nous connaissons depuis l'enfance et nous sommes entraînés ensemble, en Grèce. » L'interpellé inclina la tête à leur adresse :

- Messieurs, sachez que vous disposez sans doute du meilleur professeur qui puisse exister dans ce pays. Soyez conscients de votre chance. » Aiolia esquissait déjà un sourire quand le même élève, décidément curieux, demanda avec une hésitation :

« Nous sommes tous conscients de la puissance de monsieur Xérakis. Je crois… Pourriez-vous nous honorer d'une démonstration de combat avec vos techniques respectives ? C'est la première fois que nous voyons deux personnes issues de votre centre, et je crois que cela nous serait très profitable. »

Surpris, les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent :

« Et bien, pourquoi pas ? Saga, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

- Aucun. Et puis, ça me dérouillera.»

Ils ôtèrent leurs pulls respectifs et, torse nu, se firent face. Avant de commencer, Aiolia rappela :

« Une démonstration, on est bien d'accord ?

- Sans problème. » Répondit Saga avec un sourire en coin.

Une longue minute passa, au cours de laquelle l'immobilité des deux hommes ne faillit pas. Saga, plus grand qu'Aiolia, disposait d'une musculature moins trapue, mais toute aussi impressionnante. Le tatouage sacré du Sanctuaire faisait le tour de son biceps gauche, le dessin ayant été enrichi par l'insigne de sa charge de Grand Pope. Aiolia arborait le même tatouage sur le haut de l'épaule gauche. Les cicatrices constellaient leurs corps, l'une des plus impressionnantes étant une entaille d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long et d'un pouce de large sous le sein droit de Saga, vestige d'un combat passé.

Chacun avait adopté la posture relative à leur signe, un Lion prêt à bondir pour Aiolia, une position d'attaque parfaitement symétrique pour Saga. Le combat commença sans crier gare. Aucun bruit parasite ne perturbait le silence quasi-religieux qui régnait dans le dojo, à l'exception de leurs respirations. Les premiers instants ne furent que de l'échauffement, jusqu'au moment où le Pope, biaisant le poing de son adversaire, se rejeta en arrière et, en équilibre sur une main, se lança pour passer au-dessus de lui. Le Lion, qui avait anticipé, s'était déjà retourné et son coup droit glissa à un cheveu de la gorge de Saga tandis que celui-ci le bloquait de sa cuisse et levait la main au-dessus de son crâne, pour le fracasser. Ils s'immobilisèrent dans cette position :

« Aiolia, en l'occurrence, tu devrais avoir déjà traversé le mur du fond, avec un enfoncement de la boîte crânienne. » expliqua suavement Saga.

- Sans aucun doute, mais tu serais également à terre, avec, comme qui dirait, quelques difficultés pour retrouver l'usage de tes membres. » Répondit tout aussi doucereusement le Lion. Saga se rendit alors compte que la main gauche d'Aiolia se trouvait à quelques millimètres de sa colonne vertébrale, prête à la lui broyer.

Se rejetant en arrière, ils reprirent leur souffle. Ils se souriaient férocement. Les élèves étaient pour leur part, demeurés bouche bée. La vitesse des mouvements avait été telle que seuls deux ou trois d'entre eux avaient pu suivre le déroulement des prises.

Ils bataillèrent encore quelques minutes mais avec plus de lenteur pour permettre à tous de suivre. Le véritable affrontement avait eu lieu au tout début.

Lorsqu'ils en terminèrent et se saluèrent, les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre. Complètement ébahis, ils entourèrent les deux hommes, pour les féliciter. L'un d'entre eux finit par demander :

« Maître, croyez-vous qu'un jour nous pourrons atteindre ne serait-ce que le quart de votre force ?

- Tout est possible. Ce n'est qu'une simple question de volonté.

- C'est vrai. Mais vous devez savoir que ce résultat - et nous ne vous en avons montré que les bases - n'a été obtenu qu'après de longues années d'entraînement et de souffrances. » Saga les balaya tous un par un. « Et nous ne cessons jamais d'apprendre, la preuve : Aiolia aurait pu me tuer ce soir, s'il l'avait voulu.

- Arrête ! Tu vas leur faire peur et ils ne voudront plus venir ! » S'esclaffa son alter ego.

Les élèves s'en allèrent les uns après les autres, le Pope s'était rhabillé et, tout en aidant Aiolia à ranger la salle, lui demanda l'autorisation d'utiliser son ordinateur :

« J'ai des mails à envoyer. C'est urgent.

- Je t'en prie. »

Tandis que Saga s'absorbait devant l'écran, le Lion acheva de tout remettre en ordre. Il finit par s'enquérir :

« Quand repars-tu ?

- Demain matin.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, c'est inutile, mon avion est à six heures. Je prendrai un taxi. » A cet instant, la porte du dojo s'ouvrit :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » C'était la voix de Jane.

- Oui, dans le bureau ! » Elle les rejoignit. Les voyant encore luisants de sueur, elle s'exclama :

« Vous vous êtes défoulés à ce que je vois ! Pas de bobos ?

- Penses-tu ! Nous sommes des gens raisonnables. » Répondit Aiolia d'un ton badin, tout en repensant à la prise de son adversaire, décidément toujours aussi dangereux en dépit des années écoulées.

- Tant mieux. Saga, tu fais quelque chose cet après-midi ? Non ? Après avoir vu une école d'art martial avec des gens "normaux", ça te dirait de visiter une école… d'un autre type ? Je t'emmène avec moi, au centre d'entraînement de la C.I.A.. C'est pour le côté « américain » de la chose, c'est très distrayant, tu verras… ». Saga se mit à rire :

- Compte tenu du ton que tu y mets, je sens que ça va effectivement me plaire ! Très bien, je viens avec toi. » Il lui offrit son bras et se tournant vers Aiolia : « Ça ne dérange pas au moins ?

- Pas le moins du monde… Fais attention, elle sait se défendre elle aussi, dans son genre. »

* * *

Le Lion, qui commençait à mourir de faim, rentra chez lui. Installé tranquillement devant la télé avec un sandwich et un coca, il s'assoupit une quinzaine de minutes. Ce fut son horloge interne qui le réveilla, dûment confirmée par sa montre : _« Merde. J'ai rendez-vous avec un élève, je suis en retard ! »_

Il bondit sur ses pieds, déjà prêt à sortir, lorsqu'il avisa la neige qui tombait dru derrière les fenêtres. Laissant échapper un juron, il se débarrassa de sa veste en cuir pour partir en quête de son manteau quand il se rappela que Jane stockait les affaires d'hiver dans le placard de la chambre d'amis. Il fouilla dedans, finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et tout en l'enfilant, se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Dans sa hâte, le pan de son vêtement s'en alla valser contre le chevet. Se retournant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait tomber un verre heureusement vide, un livre et une multitude de papiers. Il eut un soupir _« en retard, pour en retard… »_ avant de se pencher pour ramasser le tout. Tandis qu'il reposait les affaires sur le chevet, une des feuilles tombées à terre attira son attention : il s'agissait d'un document à en-tête de l'hôpital de New York, avec le nom de famille de Saga inscrit dessus.

Il la saisit, la tripota quelques instants puis, secouant la tête, la reposa. _« Ça ne me regarde pas. »_

Cependant, une fois dans le couloir de son immeuble, patientant devant l'ascenseur, il ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser. Et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il n'était plus là, déjà retourné dans l'appartement. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, prit sa respiration, avant de se résoudre à déplier enfin le document.

Il fut désappointé par ce qu'il y trouva. Il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire liste de résultats d'analyses de laboratoire. Cependant, en y regardant de plus près… il y avait là des paramètres qui ne lui étaient guère familiers. Il n'y connaissait certes pas grand-chose mais savait tout de même à quoi ressemblait une analyse de routine, lorsqu'il en voyait une. Et celle-ci ressemblait à tout sauf à une analyse de routine.

Et si Saga était venu à New York pour autre chose que cette réunion à l'O.N.U. ? Le Pope n'en avait pourtant pas soufflé mot. Ce qui avait de quoi étonner.

Il tournait et retournait la feuille entre ses doigts tout en réfléchissant. Décidément, quelque chose n'était pas très net. Le malaise du Pope de la veille lui revint en mémoire et puis…cette brusque délégation de pouvoir…. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il scanna la feuille de résultats en occultant le nom de Saga, la reposa soigneusement sur le chevet, puis chercha le numéro de Jeanie. Médecin, elle était la seule personne de son entourage à être capable de savoir de quoi il retournait exactement. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de six longues et interminables sonneries qu'elle décrocha :

« Allô ?

- Jeanie ? C'est moi, Aiolia. Je te dérange ?

- Aiolia ! C'est à dire… j'ai une urgence, là, Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Bon, écoute, c'était juste… Je vais t'envoyer un mail avec un document sur lequel j'aimerais que tu jettes un œil. C'est très important.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, c'est trop long. Par contre, je compte sur ta discrétion. N'en parle à personne, même pas à Hyoga. Surtout pas à lui, d'ailleurs !

- Bon, d'accord. Par contre, je ne pourrai pas m'en occuper avant ce soir, il faut vraiment que je file, là.

- Pas de problème, à plus tard. »

Il envoya rapidement le mail avant de demeurer un moment les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il se sentait quelque peu honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire. Après tout, la vie privée de Saga ne le regardait pas et si ce dernier venait à l'apprendre… surtout si ce n'était rien qui justifiât cette curiosité ! Mais Le Lion ne pouvait se défendre d'un profond sentiment de malaise. Rien à faire, l'air pitoyable de Saga de la veille dansait devant ses yeux et ses propos, ceux qu'il tenait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, résonnaient, lugubres, sous son crâne. Sans oublier… Cette attitude ! Ces épaules de plus en plus voûtées, les cigarettes qui s'enchaînaient, les nuits sans sommeil, les pouvoirs délégués… Aiolia frissonna. Il se prit à souhaiter que Jeanie ne l'appelle pas, finalement.

* * *

De nouveau, ils passèrent la soirée tous les trois ensemble. Cette fois, Jane avait réservé un restaurant français, face à la statue de la Liberté. Malgré tous ses efforts, le Lion ne parvenait pas à s'intéresser à la conversation qui se déroulait à ses côtés. Il ne cessait d'observer Saga à la dérobée : pourtant, il paraissait normal. Agréable et charmeur, il distillait par petites touches cet humour sarcastique qui le caractérisait et faisait rire Jane aux éclats. Il mangeait normalement, buvait normalement, fumait… plus que de raison, mais Aiolia, voyant à quelle allure se vidait le paquet de cigarettes, se demanda dans quelle mesure Jane participait au carnage.

« … C'est à se demander s'il ne dort pas !…

- Et tu crois qu'il va finir par nous entendre ? » Ils éclatèrent de rire sans cesser d'observer Aiolia. Celui-ci tiré de ses pensées, se redressa :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi est ce que vous me regardez comme ça, vous deux ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, mon ami. Tu n'as pas cessé de m'observer depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Tu as peur que je m'évapore ? » Lui lança Saga, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le Lion se mordit les lèvres, furieux de ne pas avoir été plus vigilant. La discrétion n'avait jamais été son fort. Il finit cependant par trouver de quoi rétorquer :

- J'avais fini par m'habituer à ta présence. Ce doit être parce que tu vas me manquer.

- Bien sûr, c'est sûrement ça ! » Répondit le Pope sur le même ton. Pendant que Jane s'esclaffait, ils s'entre-regardèrent. Saga n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer les interrogations muettes qui palpitaient au fond des yeux léonins et, gêné, il se détourna. Le cadet des Xérakis se rembrunit. S'il ne savait toujours rien, du moins était-il certain à présent que Saga lui cachait quelque chose.

Une fois rentrés, le Pope se tourna vers le couple :

« Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre accueil durant ces trois jours. Cette petite escapade m'a permis d'oublier un peu le Sanctuaire. Je partirai très tôt demain alors… je pense que nous pouvons nous dire au revoir dès ce soir. » Jane s'approcha de lui et le serrant contre elle, lui dit dans un sourire :

« Bon retour. J'espère que nous te reverrons très bientôt.

- Demande donc à ton homme de t'emmener au Sanctuaire la prochaine fois, tu y es la bienvenue, n'est-ce pas Aiolia ? » Il tendit la main à ce dernier. S'en saisissant, le Lion fut brutalement submergé par la force du Pope. Il perçut des pensées confuses, recouvertes par une ombre, mais son aura était intacte. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi, mêlant leurs pensées.

_« Bon voyage, mon ami. J'ai été très heureux de t'accueillir._

_- Merci à toi, pour tout._

_- Je te dis à bientôt ?_

_- … Oui, sans doute. »_

Sur un dernier signe, l'Antinaïkos fit mine de se diriger vers sa chambre quand Aiolia l'interpella :

« Saga ? »

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le Lion était seul.

- Oui ?

- S'il te plaît… Prends soin de toi. » Sans un mot, le Pope hocha la tête puis disparut.


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

_New-York, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, le lendemain…_

A dix heures du matin, le téléphone d'Aiolia sonna, et le Lion décrocha aussitôt, impatient et soulagé… un soulagement qui fondit comme neige au soleil lors que la voix de Jeanie éclata douloureusement dans son oreille :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? ! »

- Eh ! Doucement, je ne suis pas sourd… Tu as eu mon mail ?

- Tu crois ? » Elle semblait furieuse. « Et je veux une explication ! Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Non, pas furieuse. Angoissée et nerveuse seraient plus justes.

« Alors, Jeanie ? Dis-moi ce qu'il en est, vite.

- Attends : d'abord comment as-tu eu ces documents en ta possession ?

- Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, figure-toi ! » Aiolia commençait à s'énerver. « Vas-tu finir par me dire ?

- Mais à qui cela appartient-il ?

- _S'il te plaît_, dis-moi. »

Pendant un instant, Aiolia crut qu'elle avait raccroché tant le silence s'éternisait, avant que la voix de la jeune femme ne reprenne, avec hésitation :

« Celui ou celle à qui appartiennent ces analyses… Cancer du sang, leucémie. »

Il crut, sur le moment, avoir mal entendu. Cela lui apparût tellement absurde qu'il esquissait déjà un sourire quand… son cerveau acheva d'intégrer la signification réelle des mots prononcés par Jeanie. Son corps se couvrait de sueur lorsqu'il s'entendit demander stupidement :

« Tu es sûre ?

- Aussi sûre que possible, avec des résultats pareils. Mais… il ne s'agit pas de Jane au moins ? » La voix de Jeanie avait baissé d'un ton. Aiolia secoua lentement la tête et se souvenant qu'elle ne le voyait pas :

- Non, ce n'est pas elle… Jeanie, reprit-il d'une voix altérée, qu'est-ce qu'elles disent d'autre, ces analyses ?

- Et bien que la maladie en est déjà à un stade avancé et à vrai dire, le ou la malade doit être très mal en point à l'heure qu'il est… Qui est-ce, Aiolia ? »

Il prit une inspiration, pour tâcher de contrôler le tremblement de sa main.

« Tu es toujours là ? Par tous les Dieux… » La jeune femme était alarmée. « C'est l'un d'entre nous, hein, c'est ça ?…Parle-moi !

- Jeanie… » La voix du Lion se raffermit, tant bien que mal : « Pas au téléphone. Je prends le premier avion pour Los Angeles, j'arrive d'ici ce soir. Tu n'en as parlé à personne au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- A tout à l'heure. »

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, au Sanctuaire…_

En arrivant au Palais à la tombée de la nuit, Saga croisa l'un des gardes affectés à la surveillance de ses appartements. Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la question :

« Seigneur, elle est arrivée hier soir. Elle vous attend dans votre bureau. » Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Ainsi, elle avait répondu à son mail… Bien, il allait pouvoir la mettre au courant.

Effectivement, elle l'attendait. Assise dans son fauteuil à lui, elle feuilletait négligemment un livre de compte, tout en pivotant sur le siège. Elle leva les yeux :

« Saga ! Enfin ! Je croyais que tu rentrais dans la journée ?

- L'escale sur Paris a été plus longue que prévu. »

Il se baissa pour poser son sac près de la porte, la tête déjà emplie par une Rachel souriante, drapée dans une robe en laine rouge sang, ses longs cheveux sombres flottant librement sur ses épaules, les jambes croisées, et écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier rempli à ras bord.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle était debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches :

« Alors… C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? » Fit-elle en riant. Il lui sourit à son tour et, après une hésitation, la saisit par la taille pour lui planter un baiser sur la tempe. Elle se serra brièvement contre lui avant de lui abandonner ses doigts. Dans son geste, sa manche remonta sur son bras, et le tatouage du Sanctuaire ornant le tour de son poignet gauche apparut brièvement.

« Si tu m'expliquais maintenant pourquoi tu m'as faite venir ? ». Tout en la menant jusqu'au canapé, il commença, lui-même demeurant debout :

« Rachel, je crois que nous avons un problème. »

Le rire et l'insouciance disparurent peu à peu des yeux de la jeune femme tandis qu'il lui narrait les derniers événements et lui rapportait les informations qu'il avait en sa possession. A la fin de son récit, ce fut d'un ton sombre qu'elle demanda :

« Et nous en sommes là ?

- Je le crains. » D'une main nerveuse, elle releva ses cheveux en chignon avant de reprendre :

- Donc, si je résume, nous savons que quelque chose va nous tomber dessus, mais nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agit, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, je sais, ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup… Un verre ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Tout en préparant deux whiskies glace, Saga tâchait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il aurait pu se contenter de l'informer par téléphone, ou par mail, mais le besoin de la voir avait été trop fort, et une fois de plus, il avait succombé. Seulement à présent… il appréhendait la suite de la discussion.

« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu à propos de ce genre de phénomènes… Ah, merci. » Elle saisit le verre qu'il lui tendait avant de continuer, le regard dans le vague : « Peut-être mon père m'en a-t-il déjà parlé, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Un nouvel affrontement ?

- Possible. »

Elle s'adossa contre les coussins, les yeux fermés, son verre tournant distraitement entre ses doigts. Saga l'entendit soupirer tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes. En dépit de l'importance de ce qu'il venait de lui raconter, Saga ne put s'empêcher de se départir de sa concentration, pour se laisser aller à la regarder. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Les vestiges de la beauté juvénile qui l'avait séduit des années plus tôt étaient certes toujours là, mais combien elle avait changé ! Les épreuves avaient creusé ses traits et une ombre, indéfinissable, avait définitivement élu domicile au fond de son regard. Elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi fragile auparavant et il se prit à se demander si elle avait réussi à retrouver un semblant de bonheur et de quiétude.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » La voix de Rachel l'extirpa de ses songes. Avant de répondre, il s'installa derrière son bureau :

- Rien, pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Rachel… Nous ne savons même à qui ou à quoi nous avons à faire.

- Mais… Depuis quand attendons-nous d'être mis devant le fait accompli pour agir ? ! Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de mobiliser nos forces ! » S'indigna-t-elle, tout en se redressant. Et sons regard se heurta à celui du Pope.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Comme d'habitude, elle laissait libre cours à sa nervosité coutumière, alors qu'il restait d'un calme glacé. Chaque fois, elle s'en rendait compte trop tard, et ce petit jeu durait depuis des années.

« Oh, et puis… Ôte-moi ce sourire ironique de ton visage une bonne fois pour toutes ! C'est pénible à la fin. » Protesta-t-elle, agacée.

Haussant les épaules, il termina son verre avant de répondre :

« Rachel - il posa ses coudes sur la table, les poings sous le menton - réponds-moi franchement : combien sommes-nous ? Voyons, douze, treize avec toi – je ne compte pas les autres, tu ne m'en voudras pas – il y a bien les quelques-uns dispersés aux quatre coins de la planète que nous pourrions rappeler, mais les effectifs sont très loin d'être au complet. Au lieu d'être quatre-vingt huit, nous ne sommes… allez, qu'une cinquantaine. De son côté, Hilda dispose de sept guerriers et également de quelques "électrons libres", autant dire pas grand monde… As tu seulement été jeter un coup d'œil aux sites d'entraînement ? D'après Aiolia, cela ne représente même pas une centaine d'élèves, dont la plupart n'ont pas encore atteint le niveau pour tenir un dixième de seconde contre un vulgaire chevalier de bronze. Et Hilda m'a indiqué pour sa part qu'elle ne dispose que d'une trentaine d'apprentis. » Il posa ses deux mains à plat devant lui et transperça le regard de nuit qui lui faisait face :

« Une mobilisation de nos forces, à ce jour, ne peut pas être envisagée. En toute objectivité, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de livrer la moindre petite guerre maintenant, nous ne sommes pas prêts.

- As-tu perdu la raison ? ! » Rachel s'arracha à son siège et, d'un geste rageur, posa son verre devant elle : « Tu m'annonces qu'un danger nous menace, mais que nous allons rester bien tranquilles dans notre coin, pour attendre que ça se passe ! Tu veux donc tous nous faire massacrer ? Je ne veux pas de ça, tu m'entends !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? » Saga conservait son sang-froid tout en soutenant le regard de la jeune femme : « Parce que, après tout, nous sommes là pour ça, non ? Nous faire massacrer, comme tu dis.» Elle pinça les lèvres sans répondre, avant de s'éloigner pour arpenter la pièce, réfléchissant à voix haute :

« Il nous faut connaître la nature du danger… Alors seulement, nous pourrons nous organiser. Il faut poursuivre les recherches, il faut demander à Mü si de tels phénomènes se sont déjà produits auparavant, il faut… » Elle fut interrompue dans sa litanie par le rire de Saga.

Et elle en fut glacée.

Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui. Il s'était renversé sur sa chaise et la contemplait d'un air de commisération :

« Et alors ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Tu n'as pas besoin de m'apprendre mon boulot… Mais, franchement, dis-moi : qu'est-ce que ça changera, quelques mois de plus ou de moins ?

- Saga, comment peux tu parler de cette façon… » Elle s'approcha de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. « Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au jeu des petites phrases ironiques. Je ne veux voir mourir personne, ne m'oblige pas à vivre ça… »

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa, devant le visage de l'aîné des jumeaux, dur et sans émotion.

« Comme tu voudras, Rachel. Si tu penses que c'est mieux ainsi, c'est que tu dois avoir raison. Je n'ai pas à m'opposer à toi. » Le ton qu'il avait employé était le ton cérémonieux et neutre du Grand Pope, celui qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il voulait clore une discussion. Dans le même temps, il se leva, signifiant par là même que l'entrevue était, de son point de vue, terminée.

Interdite, Rachel recula de quelques pas. Lorsqu'il était ainsi, froid et distant, cette peur profonde et insidieuse remontait… Cette peur qu'il ne redevienne le monstre de l'ancien temps. _« Non, ce n'est pas possible…. »_ Se raisonna-t-elle, comme il lui ouvrait la porte. Elle se tourna pour sortir et passant devant lui, le sentit abaisser ses barrières mentales et dans le même temps, reçut de plein fouet une détresse incommensurable.

Elle s'arrêta net pour chercher son regard. Une ombre le voilait. Elle approcha une main hésitante de son visage :

« Saga… » Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, qui parurent une éternité, avant que lentement, il ne relève la tête :

- Si on allait faire un tour ? » Il lui tendit le bras et, après une hésitation, elle le saisit :

- Tu sais quand même qu'il fait nuit… Où veux-tu aller ? »

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin le bâtiment, elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse.

* * *

Silencieux, le Pope l'entraînait à sa suite. Ils traversèrent les maisons des Poissons et du Verseau, avant de bifurquer vers les falaises. Les gardes ne virent pas les deux ombres passer devant eux, ni ne les entendirent.

Cette nuit-là, les étoiles scintillaient au-dessus d'eux avec une force peu commune, dans un ciel parfaitement dégagé par le vent fort qui avait soufflé toute la journée. Le couple s'était immobilisé au droit d'un surplomb calcaire, la mer obscure et calme, quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessous d'eux. Un pas de plus, et ils disparaissaient. Saga, le visage levé vers le ciel, finit par murmurer :

« Te rends-tu compte ? Cela fait des millénaires que les hommes regardent le ciel en essayant d'y trouver un sens à leur vie et d'y deviner ce que sera leur futur… Nous vivons, nous rions, nous pleurons, nous aimons et nous mourons. Tous. Notre destin est immuable. Et les étoiles, elles, sont toujours là. C'est pourquoi l'humanité leur prête tant de pouvoir. Nous-mêmes, plus que tous les autres, nous vivons sous leur empire. Notre destin y est inscrit.

- Saga, que cherches tu à me dire ? » Il leva le bras comme pour balayer le ciel :

- Regarde par toi-même. »

Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à identifier les constellations familières qui avaient accompagné leur enfance, ainsi que leur adolescence commune. Les Gémeaux luisaient doucement sur l'horizon, comme souvent. Pourtant, ce soir-là, leur lumière induisit quelque part dans son coeur une sensation diffuse et étrange, comme si… comme si ce qu'elle reflétait n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'homme qu'elle était censée représenter. Rachel voulut parler, mais les doigts de Saga sur sa bouche, puis ses lèvres, l'en empêchèrent. Sur l'instant, elle demeura immobile. Et puis… cela déferla en elle comme une vague.

Agrippant les épaules du Pope, elle se laissa submerger par la nostalgie et une flopée de sensations qu'elle croyait oubliées l'envahirent : la force et la puissance de cet homme, sa douceur aussi malgré tout, sa chaleur… Leurs mains s'étaient entrelacées. Front contre front, les yeux fermés, ils reprenaient leur souffle. Le cœur de Saga cognait dans sa poitrine, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Il resserra son étreinte :

« Rachel, cela fait si longtemps...

- Je le sais.… Tu m'as manqué. » Ils se sourirent, presque timides. Il l'entraîna de nouveau et ils remontèrent lentement vers le Palais.

Près du lit, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement et sombrant ensemble, firent l'amour. Malgré les années, l'éloignement, et les vicissitudes de l'existence, ils se retrouvèrent tels que lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, émerveillés de se redécouvrir à nouveau. Saga savait qu'elle ne vivait plus ici, qu'il y avait un autre homme dans la vie de Rachel mais pour cette nuit, peut-être même la dernière, il ne voulait plus y penser. Juste l'aimer comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Elle le laissa l'envahir avec bonheur. Elle n'avait rien oublié des moments qu'ils avaient partagés à diverses périodes de leurs passés respectifs. Elle avait toujours gardé en mémoire le poids du corps de cet homme sur le sien, la chaleur de ses mains, l'odeur de sa peau. Tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait, son esprit s'ouvrit à son tour. Sans doute ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'elle l'aimait, elle aussi… Ou peut-être refusait-elle de le voir ?

Ils firent et refirent l'amour tout au long de la nuit, jusqu'au blanchissement de l'horizon. Enlacée dans ses bras, elle avait fini par s'endormir et il s'était muré dans l'immobilité, par crainte de la réveiller. Il contemplait son visage, dans les lueurs de l'aube…. Rien ne pourrait remplacer ce moment. Oui, il avait vécu de son côté, oui, il avait connu d'autres femmes, mais jamais il ne s'était engagé. Il n'avait pas pu. Il fallait de l'amour pour ça, et lui, n'en ressentait pas. Sauf pour elle.

Et à présent… il ferma les yeux. Peu lui importait ce qui allait arriver dorénavant. Après tout, mourir dans quelques semaines ou dans quelques mois, de quelque manière que ce soit, cela ne changerait rien. Sa vie, il l'avait brûlée, et cette femme, il l'avait perdue.

* * *

Les pensées du Pope étaient-elles trop évidentes ? Toujours fut-il qu'elle s'éveilla à peine une heure plus tard. Pourtant, ses yeux demeurèrent fermés, tandis qu'elle savourait ces quelques minutes qui précédaient le retour à la réalité. Sa réalité. Etrangement, elle n'éprouvait aucun remord. Cela n'aurait sans doute pas été le cas dix ans plus tôt, mais aujourd'hui… Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Tout ce qui constituait encore son univers quatre années auparavant s'était évanoui dans le néant, évaporé en fumée, par sa propre faute. Ce remord-là, qui la taraudait nuit et jour, était son châtiment et elle avait fini par faire son deuil de son bonheur passé. Tout ce qui lui importait à présent se résumait à la sauvegarde son propre monde, et au retour vers ce qui constituait ses repères, ceux qui n'avaient jamais failli.

S'étirant avec langueur, elle cligna des yeux, comme un rayon de soleil venait à passer sur son visage, avant de se tourner vers lui :

« Tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Tu sais bien que ça fait longtemps que je ne dors plus. » Lui répondit-il doucement.

Elle resta encore un moment dans ses bras avant de sauter à bas du lit, se considérant comme suffisamment réveillée :

« Mon avion décolle en fin de matinée. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- J'aime mieux pas. » Elle le jaugea une seconde et esquissa un sourire :

« Je comprends. »

Adossé aux oreillers, il l'observa tandis que, nue, elle rassemblait ses affaires et entreprenait de se rhabiller.

« Concernant notre conversation de hier soir, je compte sur toi. » Fit-elle tout en s'activant. Il leva les yeux au ciel :

- S'il te plaît, Rachel, on ne va pas recommencer !

- Je ne recommence pas, je conclus. » Assise au bord du lit et terminant d'attacher la boucle de sa chaussure, elle se redressa : « Saga, je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne failliras pas.

- Désolé de te décevoir, dans ce cas. Je préfère que tu t'adresses à un autre que moi. » A son tour, il avait quitté le lit et, debout, lui tournait le dos, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses. Soudain indécise, elle reporta son attention vers la haute silhouette qui derechef, s'ingéniait à prendre de la distance :

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Il me prend que… je ne veux pas te faire défaut. Je ne partage pas ton opinion et tu sais pertinemment que je ne t'obéirai pas. Alors trouve quelqu'un d'autre parce que moi, je ne suis pas en mesure de faire ce que tu veux. » Sous l'effet de ce ton décidément trop métallique pour être honnête, elle lui prit le bras avec brutalité, pour l'obliger à lui faire face :

« Comment ça, "pas en mesure de" ? A quoi tu joues, bon sang ! » La voix furieuse de la jeune femme s'éleva de quelques notes crispées : « Tu es le Grand Pope, tu dois assumer cette tâche !

- Je te dis que je ne peux pas !

- Ah ! Tu ne peux pas ! Et pourtant, cette charge, c'est bien toi qui l'as voulue, non ? ! » Dans sa fureur, Rachel ne vit pas qu'elle l'avait blessé. Posément, il se dégagea d'une secousse et se détourna :

- Va-t-en.

- Aucun problème, je m'en vais. Mais je ne laisserai pas passer ça.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en contrefous. Fais ce que tu veux. »

La porte claqua derrière elle ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire desserrer les poings. Et de le voir retomber sur le rebord du lit, le corps et le cœur soudain usés. _« Je ne voulais pas, mais… Je ne peux pas. »_ Ses épaules étaient agitées de sanglots secs. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui courir après, la rattraper, lui dire, l'empêcher de partir une fois encore… Mais c'était fini. Terminé. Ça valait mieux ainsi. Peu à peu, les soubresauts qui l'agitaient s'apaisèrent, tandis qu'il achevait de se persuader. Au moins, elle ne souffrirait pas. Pas trop, du moins. Il lui épargnerait ça. Par ailleurs… il n'avait plus rien à regretter.

* * *

_Quelque part dans la région du Colorado, Etats Unis d'Amérique…_

Deux ombres étaient juchées au sommet de la falaise. Dans la nuit tombante, elles se découpaient sur le ciel assombri et pourtant, seul un œil exercé aurait pu percevoir leur présence.

« Regarde-les, ces imbéciles… »

Le fond de la vallée n'était plus qu'un vaste chantier à ciel ouvert. Le ballet incessant des engins – camions, brise-roches, concasseurs, bennes – avait fini par tracer, au fil des semaines, de multiples pistes de poussière qui s'entrecroisaient au milieu des baraquements. Le bruit des machines couvrait les éclats de voix des hommes qui en bas, tout en bas, semblaient d'innombrables fourmis en état d'alerte, courant, s'arrêtant, repartant. De puissants projecteurs illuminaient le site et malgré l'approche de la nuit, l'activité ne se ralentissait pas, bien au contraire.

Avec un petit rire méprisant, celui qui avait parlé expédia un morceau de caillou dans le vide qui s'ouvrait devant ses pieds, et attendit de longues secondes, avant d'en entendre le choc contre la paroi. Le second, toujours absorbé par la contemplation du spectacle sous lui, finit par murmurer, comme pour lui-même :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent, en agissant ainsi ?

- Ils ne le savent même pas. De toute manière, penses-tu vraiment que ces… humains sont encore en droit d'espérer quelque chose ? » L'autre secoua la tête, dubitatif, puis reprit :

- Sans doute que non. Plus à partir de maintenant. Cependant… leur nombre, et leur technologie…

- Du vent, tout ça ! Ils ne sont rien, pour nous. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils ne pourront jamais s'approcher "d'Elles". Et même s'ils y parvenaient - il eut un bref éclat de rire - ils mourraient avant même d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que Les apercevoir ! »

Son alter ego, qui ne s'était pas départi de sa réserve, commenta :

« Le principal danger ne vient pas d'eux, j'en conviens. Et à ce sujet… c'est quoi, le programme ?

- Pour l'instant, rien n'est prévu. Il est trop tôt. Elles sont encore en pleine gestation, et il nous faudra attendre au moins la fin de l'année, avant de prendre nos postes.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tous aient trouvé de quoi "se loger", si tu veux mon avis ! S'esclaffa le premier. Mais nous n'aurons sans doute même pas besoin de tout le monde… Nos adversaires ne nous poseront aucun problème.

- Hum… Je te trouve bien optimiste. Tu as la mémoire courte…

- La situation d'il y a soixante ans, et celle d'aujourd'hui, sont très différentes. »

Marquant un silence, le premier se tourna vers son compagnon, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur malsaine qui transperça les ténèbres : « Ils sont faibles, et moins nombreux. Dispersés aux quatre vents, ils ont tout oublié. Leur désunion sera notre force… et les conduira à leur perte. »


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

_Eleftherios Veniselos, aéroport international d'Athènes…_

Furieuse, ça oui, elle l'était. Plus que ça d'ailleurs… Elle écumait de rage. Après avoir quitté le Sanctuaire sans prendre le temps de saluer qui que ce soit, elle allait et venait dans le hall de l'aéroport, en attendant qu'on veuille bien lui trouver une place sur le premier avion en partance pour les Etats Unis.

Rachel était en colère, pour ne pas être triste. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se sentait trahie par cet homme, Saga, avec qui elle faisait l'amour encore quelques heures auparavant. Et pourtant… si elle avait dû ressentir un tel sentiment, cela aurait peut-être été justifié quinze ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait pris le pouvoir, en tuant Shion. Mais, alors même que tous le conspuaient et le maudissaient, elle l'avait maintenu dans sa fonction, confiante. Et n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu à regretter sa décision. Mais aujourd'hui !… Ses paupières demeuraient obstinément serrées, pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder sa colère. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Elle avait raison, elle le savait et lui aussi ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient en désaccord, ni même qu'ils se disputaient, mais les raisons habituelles de leurs discordes n'étaient que broutilles en regard de la situation actuelle. Et dans ce genre de cas, ils avaient toujours fait front. Ensemble. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas en train de redevenir… fou ? Elle frissonna à cette idée avant de se raisonner : la réponse à cette question était non, obligatoirement. Elle le connaissait trop bien, et s'en serait rendue compte. Les autres aussi. Les autres… Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait vu personne ou presque. Angelo était venue la saluer, ainsi qu'Aioros. Elle n'avait fait qu'apercevoir Shaka de loin, et Aldébaran était demeuré invisible. Si seulement elle avait pu en parler avec l'un d'entre eux…

Un coup d'œil aux écrans d'information lui confirma qu'aucun vol n'était à prévoir avant une bonne heure. Un café plus tard, elle prit le temps d'appeler Aiolia. _Lui_ pourrait l'écouter.

_A Los Angeles, un peu plus tôt… _

Comme convenu, Jeanie avait réceptionné le Lion à l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Et elle était seule.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut au milieu de la foule, grande et fine jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts et ébouriffés, ses grands yeux bleus cachés derrière une paire de verres fumés, il fut submergé par une bouffée inexplicable de soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir se décharger de ce fardeau, qui commençait à lui peser. Sans doute la jeune femme lut-elle dans le visage crispé du grec les mots qui menaçaient de le déborder, aussi le serra-t-elle dans ses bras, sans lui poser aucune question avant de le conduire jusque chez elle. Elle prit le temps d'expliquer, quand il la questionna au sujet de Hyoga alors qu'elle garait la voiture : « Il donne ses cours jusqu'au soir. Nous pourrons parler tranquillement. »

Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence. Installée devant une paire de tasses de thé fumantes, elle plongea sans aménité son regard dans celui de son invité :

« Bien. Il faut que je sache maintenant. Qui est-ce ?

- Saga. »

La voix du Lion alourdit si bien le silence que Jeanie en demeura bouche bée tandis que, mal à l'aise, Aiolia détournait les yeux pour contempler la ville en contrebas, derrière la fenêtre.

- Non… Ce n'est pas possible ! » S'exclama-t-elle, une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé sa voix. « Aiolia, tu es sûr de toi ?

- Oh, oui… J'ai trouvé le document dans ses affaires. Par hasard, hein, je suis tombé dessus, sans faire exprès.

- Mais enfin…

- Il est venu à New York pour… des trucs concernant le Sanctuaire dont je ne peux pas te parler maintenant, et a priori, pour faire également procéder à ces analyses. Cependant, il ne m'en a pas parlé.

- Et comment allait-il ? »

Cette foule de petits détails… Aiolia se surprit à vouloir les garder pour lui avant de se rappeler fort à propos que Jeanie était médecin et qu'au final, s'il s'était adressé à elle, ce n'était pas uniquement en désespoir de cause. Il finit par répondre, d'une voix hésitante :

- Mal, je pense. Il s'est passé des choses… » Et de lui narrer ce qui était arrivé dans Central Park, mais d'évoquer également les phrases de Saga, ses mots désabusés, son attitude, son absence de sommeil, les cigarettes, la délégation de ses responsabilités… Au final, il parla pendant près d'une heure avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait que laisser déborder tout ce qu'il gardait au fond de son cœur depuis le début. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit, ses derniers mots achevés, fut sans borne.

Jeanie l'avait écouté avec attention. La détresse d'Aiolia était palpable, et elle eut beaucoup de difficultés à se détacher de lui, lorsqu'il eut terminé. Ce fut d'ailleurs la voix de ce dernier qui la ramena à l'instant présent :

« Jeanie, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Je veux dire… Est-ce qu'il va… ?

- Mourir ? » Elle lui jeta un regard pénétrant : « Je ne sais pas. Le type de cancer dont il est atteint est grave et il n'existe pas trente six remèdes. Seule une greffe de moelle peut le sauver, en l'état actuel des choses. » Elle se leva dans un soupir avant de contourner la chaise d'Aiolia, et de continuer, une main posée sur l'épaule du grec : « Je ne vais pas te mentir. Trouver un donneur compatible est extrêmement rare, et les risques de rejet sont multiples. Sans compter la liste d'attente. Mais… Je pense qu'il sait déjà tout ça. Cela explique sans doute son attitude.

- Il se considère condamné, c'est ça ? » Elle haussa les épaules, sans répondre.

Elle reprit sa tasse de thé, et remua distraitement sa cuillère. Il était froid. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le visage du Pope flotter devant ses yeux. Le Saga adolescent, celui avec lequel elle avait été élevée, tout comme Aiolia et Rachel… Sa gorge se serra. Mourir ? Oui, c'était certainement ce qui l'attendait, dans quelques mois, voire… Les yeux lui brûlèrent. _« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de pleurer ? Après tout, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, il a fait tant de mal autour de lui. L'ami que je connaissais n'existe sans doute plus… pas grand monde ne le regrettera, c'est certain. Et pourtant, Aiolia est là… »_

Oui, d'ailleurs… Le Lion, le plus virulent de ses ennemis, qui l'a honni jusqu'à plus soif, celui dont le frère a été irrémédiablement défiguré par Saga, pourquoi était-ce lui qui était venu la voir, lui qui semblait aussi abattu ?

« Aiolia… je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu fais là. Tu le détestes ! Comment se fait-il que tu t'inquiètes à ce point ? » Elle s'était tournée vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Il prit quelques secondes, avant de lui répondre :

« Je sais… Jeanie, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mis les pieds au Sanctuaire ? Deux ans ? Trois ? Les choses ont beaucoup changé ces dernières années. De nombreux travaux ont été réalisés, les bâtiments sont en meilleur état, les centres d'entraînement ont tous été refaits à neuf, et nos résidences respectives sont en cours de rénovation. » Il marqua une pause, le temps de croiser les doigts sous son menton, d'un air pensif. « Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux, et tu sais aussi bien que moi quelles en sont les raisons, mais jour après jour, nous nous renforçons, c'est très sensible. Et tout cela… C'est Saga qui en est à l'origine. C'est grâce à lui si aujourd'hui, le Sanctuaire est redevenu le premier centre d'entraînement et si beaucoup d'anciens sont revenus y finir leurs jours.

- Je suis au courant de ce qu'il fait. N'oublie pas que Rachel vit ici… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui motive ta démarche, je me trompe ? » Il hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison. Il a changé, Jeanie. En fait, cela fait des années qu'il a changé mais je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. Personne ne s'en est aperçu ! » Il se leva à son tour, et cogna son poing dans sa paume : « Bon sang, il est redevenu celui que nous connaissions ! Et moi… Je le détestais tellement pour ce qu'il a fait à Aioros, que je me suis aveuglé. C'est mon propre frère qui a été obligé de m'ouvrir les yeux, tu te rends compte ? Aioros ne le déteste pas, c'est lui qui m'a démontré que Saga n'était plus fou. Je l'ai redécouvert par moi-même, récemment… C'est trop long à raconter, mais… »

La ronde des cent pas qu'il avait entamée cessa quand il saisit brusquement la jeune femme aux épaules pour vriller son regard dans le sien : « Je sais tout ce que j'ai dit par le passé. A un moment donné, oui, c'est vrai, il méritait de mourir. Mais plus aujourd'hui. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Et lui ne l'est plus. Il mérite qu'on lui donne une deuxième chance. Jeanie, je t'en prie, crois-moi ! Il s'est amendé. Il a le droit de vivre, comme nous tous. »

Les doigts du Lion serraient les épaules de Jeanie à les briser. Au fond de son regard, elle lut toute sa conviction et tout son espoir, s'effrayant presque de leur force. Avec douceur, elle se dégagea et, tout en gardant ses mains dans les siennes, dit avec douceur :

« Je te crois Aiolia. Je te connais. Je sais que tu ne parles pas à la légère. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, que pouvons-nous faire ? S'il n'en a parlé à personne, c'est qu'il doit avoir ses raisons. Peut-être ne veut-il pas de notre aide. » D'un air découragé, il laissa retomber ses bras. Sans la regarder, il répondit :

- Oh, je sais bien pourquoi il n'a rien dit… Il est seul. Tous se sont détachés de lui. Il pense certainement qu'il n'a rien à attendre de personne.

- C'est le cas ?

- Oui, malheureusement, pour la plupart d'entre nous. Il n'y aurait que Mü, Skaka, mon frère et moi qui sommes assez proches de lui, et encore… il s'est tellement accoutumé à ne compter que sur lui-même qu'il ne recherche pas notre compagnie. Il a beau être au cœur du Sanctuaire, il s'est rendu inaccessible.

- Aiolia, il est très difficile d'aider quelqu'un s'il ne le souhaite pas… et encore faut-il qu'on veuille l'aider. » Il fit volte-face, les yeux flamboyants :

- Je refuse de le laisser affronter ça seul. Et les autres suivront. Je le sais ! Ils se conduisent ainsi parce qu'ils n'ont pas pris la peine d'aller vers lui mais si on leur explique… » Le regard du Lion s'illumina de façon anormale lorsqu'il reprit : « Il le _faut_… Nous devons tous l'aider. Jeanie, tu es médecin, tu peux forcément faire quelque chose. »

Emue, elle ravala ses larmes avec difficulté. Saga ! Redevenu comme avant… Rachel avait eu raison finalement. Elle l'avait crue aussi folle que lui lorsqu'elle lui avait confié les rênes du Sanctuaire… Par tous les dieux, Rachel ! Etait-elle au courant ? Son sang se figea à l'idée de lui apprendre une telle nouvelle. Leur relation était tellement complexe, à ces deux-là, que d'aucuns ne pouvaient prévoir la réaction de la jeune femme. Et puis, avec ce qui était arrivé quatre ans auparavant, Saga tenait une place privilégiée dans le cœur de Rachel. Ce genre d'événement était susceptible de remettre un certain nombre de choses en cause…

Jeanie porta la main à son front, comme pour en chasser ces idées troublantes. Pour l'heure, il fallait agir. Elle releva la tête et intima d'une voix ferme :

« Il faut mettre les dix autres au courant. D'après tout ce que tu m'as raconté, et ces résultats d'analyse, l'état de santé de Saga se dégrade rapidement. Il faut que tous soient capables de prendre les bonnes décisions là-bas, en cas de problème. Et notamment, de le faire rapatrier sanitaire sur New York, où se trouve son dossier.

- Très bien. Je vais demander à mon frère de les informer. Lui, ils l'écouteront. » Aiolia sembla lui aussi, soudain plus alerte. Il continua :

- Et de ton côté ? Que peux-tu faire ? » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille d'analyse et lui montra le nom du médecin :

- Ce type, je le connais. C'était un de mes professeurs à la faculté de médecine. Je vais l'appeler pour tâcher d'en savoir un peu plus. Et surtout, il me faut le matricule de Saga, pour le trouver sur les listes d'attente. Il faut qu'on sache à quel niveau il se trouve. »

_Eleftherios Veniselos, aéroport international d'Athènes…_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait, ce foutu téléphone ? ! C'était la troisième fois que Rachel tentait de joindre Aiolia, sans succès. Exaspérée, elle appuya de nouveau sur la touche bis, tout se résignant par avance à n'entendre que ce bip insistant qui signalait le rejet de son appel.

Ce fut par conséquent avec une grande surprise qu'elle entendit enfin la voix du Lion au bout du fil.

« Ah quand même ! Je commençais à désespérer !

- Rachel ? !

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

- Mais… Où es-tu ? » Le ton d'Aiolia lui parût étrange, comme méfiant. Et lointain aussi. Elle finit par répondre :

- A Athènes, à l'aéroport. Aiolia, il faut absolument que je te parle de…

- Comment ça, à Athènes ? ! » Il avait presque crié. Abasourdie par sa réaction, Rachel marmonna :

- Je… Saga m'a demandé de venir. Je suis arrivée avant-hier et là, j'attends mon avion pour rentrer sur Los Angeles. Ecoute, il se passe quelque chose de grave ici, je sais que tu es au courant…

- Au courant de quoi ?! »

_« Ma parole, mais il devient hystérique ! »_ songea-t-elle en l'entendant hurler. Patiemment, elle reprit :

« Et bien, de toute cette histoire. La réunion à l'ONU, les anomalies électromagnétiques…

- Ah… Ça… » Elle se félicita d'être assise en percevant ce soupir incongru de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil. Quoi, c'est tout ? On se trouvait peut-être face à un nouveau conflit et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était soupirer. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait à tous ? Tout le monde devenait fou !

- Aiolia ! Comment "ça" ? ! Lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Mais c'est grave ! Saga m'inquiète, tu sais : il refuse de faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, il a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête… J'ai peur qu'il ne soit redevenu… »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Aiolia ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Soudain, il lui sembla entendre une autre voix en fond, traversant le silence. Elle n'en distingua pas les mots mais le ton était pressant. Cette voix… Mais oui ! Jeanie !

« Aiolia ? Pourquoi Jeanie est-elle avec toi ? Où es-tu bon sang !

- Rachel… » Il finit par parler de nouveau, hésitant : « Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

- Non, pourquoi ?… Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait du me dire ? Et puis, que fais-tu avec Jeanie ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez, à la fin ! »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait crié, lorsque les clients accoudés au bar se retournèrent sur elle. Inconsciemment, elle se tassa sur sa chaise avant de reprendre d'une voix étouffée mais tremblante :

« Allez-vous me répondre ? » Un bref conciliabule résonna dans le téléphone, auquel elle ne comprit rien. Puis :

- Rachel, ton avion fait-il escale à New York ?

- Oui, mais…

- Débarques-y. Nous t'y rejoignons, Jeanie et moi.

- Pourquoi ne me dites-vous rien ? » Gémit-elle, tandis que le froid du mauvais pressentiment lui étreignait la gorge. Ce fut Jeanie qui lui répondit :

- C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois… N'en veux pas à Saga. Nous t'attendons. » Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'entreprendre la moindre réponse. L'autre avait déjà raccroché.

En reposant le téléphone sur la table devant elle, elle s'aperçut que sa main tremblait. Elle la contempla fixement pendant plusieurs secondes, comme si elle lui était étrangère. L'inquiétude avait remplacé la colère dans son cœur. Saga lui avait-il caché quelque chose ? Les deux jours précédents défilèrent dans sa tête : rien ne lui avait paru anormal. Soit, ils s'étaient disputés. Pour de bon cette fois, mais à part ça… Le sujet de leur querelle lui revint en mémoire. Ce n'était pas tant le refus de Saga de se plier à sa volonté qui en était à l'origine que son attitude, d'ailleurs… Elle ne put se défendre d'un malaise en y repensant. Il s'était montré lointain et détaché, plus en tout cas qu'à son habitude.

Y avait-il quelque chose qu'elle aurait du voir ? Entendre ?

Elle rassembla ses affaires et prit conscience qu'elle était sur le point de retourner au Sanctuaire, lorsque l'appel retentit pour les passagers du vol pour Los Angeles. Ses pas la détournèrent alors des immenses portes vitrées de l'aéroport et elle se fondit dans la foule, prête à embarquer.

Tandis qu'elle cheminait d'un pas vif le long de la coursive, elle n'aperçut pas la silhouette sombre enveloppée dans un manteau noir qui se tenait là, contre la vitre. Elle n'eut pas non plus conscience du regard d'un vert familier qui la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la carlingue, pas plus qu'elle ne vit les traits de Saga se tordre de douleur lorsque l'avion quitta le tarmac.

_Fin de journée, au Sanctuaire…_

Aioros reposa lentement le combiné du téléphone, tout en hochant la tête. Ainsi donc, leur Pope, Saga, était en train de mourir…

Il avait suivi avec attention le récit de son frère. Maintenant qu'il savait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ces derniers mois. Sans doute Saga connaissait-il son état depuis fort longtemps, tant il était vrai que son attitude s'était singulièrement modifiée au cours des dernières semaines écoulées. L'un d'entre eux aurait-il pu deviner ? Certainement pas. Pour cela, il aurait fallu que quelqu'un daigne porter attention au Pope, et que ce dernier se laisse approcher. Par conséquent, compte tenu de l'ambiance générale, c'était mission impossible.

D'un geste distrait, il gratta ce qui restait de son oreille gauche déchiquetée. Ses cicatrices le démangeaient toujours lorsqu'il se sentait inquiet. Et là, il était plus qu'inquiet.

Ainsi que l'avait compris son frère, le Sagittaire n'en voulait pas à Saga. Il le lui avait d'ailleurs clairement dit. Le Pope avait certainement raison en disant qu'Aioros était _la_ personne qui devait le haïr le plus. Et pourtant… ce dernier, de par sa réclusion forcée au Sanctuaire, avait eu tout loisir d'observer et de méditer les actes de son bourreau au cours de ces longues, très longues quinze dernières années.

Et il avait appris à connaître cet homme, mieux sans doute qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Si au début, le Sagittaire avait considéré cela comme un passe-temps et Saga comme un animal extraordinaire, il avait fini par se prendre au jeu et le Pope était devenu pour lui une sorte d'ami, bien que ce dernier ne s'en soit jamais douté. Par ailleurs, le frère aîné d'Aiolia s'était très vite rendu compte que Saga le fuyait comme la peste, dès qu'il s'approchait de lui, le visage ravagé du Sagittaire lui rappelant sans doute trop cruellement ses errements passés.

Quoi qu'il en était, la nouvelle lui avait fait l'effet d'une masse tombant sur ses épaules, effet doublé par la requête de son cadet, lui enjoignant de bien vouloir en informer les autres.

Et c'était ce dernier point qui le rendait particulièrement nerveux. Qu'il put partager sa peine avec son frère, et tâcher d'aider Saga dans la mesure de ses moyens, passait encore, mais qu'il dut faire montre de cette peine à ces quelques-uns qui ne feraient que se réjouir de cette nouvelle, cela lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il redoutait cet instant plus que tout. Il imaginait déjà les rictus de satisfaction sur certains visages, ou pire encore, l'indifférence totale chez d'autres.

En soupirant, il sortit de chez lui pour héler le premier garde à sa portée et l'enjoindre de bien vouloir aller quérir ses neuf compagnons. Après une hésitation, il ajouta que le lieu de rendez-vous serait le temple du Sagittaire. La salle du Conseil eut été beaucoup plus commode, mais une réunion en ce lieu ne manquerait pas d'attirer les commérages et les rumeurs qui fatalement reviendraient aux oreilles de Saga. Et alors, les Dieux seuls savaient quelle serait sa réaction, en apprenant que sa garde rapprochée se réunissait dans son dos. Il était inutile d'envenimer la situation.

* * *

Shura fut le premier à le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, en voisin immédiat qu'il était. A son haussement de sourcil interrogateur, Aioros répondit en l'invitant à s'asseoir, en attendant les autres. Milo, Camus et Dôkho ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, de même que Mü et Shaka. Aldébaran arriva de son côté en ronchonnant qu'on l'ait interrompu en pleine séance d'entraînement, tandis que Thétis essoufflée, faisait irruption dans le temple : « Désolée, mais j'étais sur le bateau, au beau milieu du trajet vers le continent, quand on m'a faite appeler ! J'espère que c'est important, mon avion ne m'attendra pas… ». Elle s'installa comme les autres, et voyant qu'Aioros ne disait toujours rien, se mit à deviser avec le Scorpion.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Shura qui commençait à s'agiter sur son siège, demanda :

« On attend qui encore ?

- Devine ! Lança Milo d'un ton mordant du fond de la salle. Toujours le même, tu devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude ! » Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire renseigna le Capricorne sur l'absence d'Angelo, quand soudain retentit la voix moqueuse de ce dernier :

- Et bien ! Que de beau monde… Où sont les petits gâteaux secs et le champagne ?

- Tu es le dernier, je te signale. » Devant le regard noir que lui lança Aioros, le Cancer affecta un tremblement de crainte qui ne convainquit personne :

- Ouh ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Déjà que ta gueule d'écorché me file la chair de poule… »

Sans plus faire de façon, il s'installa aux pieds de Thétis sous l'œil réprobateur de celle-ci. D'un air vaguement résigné, elle déplaça ses jambes, pour lui faire de la place.

Mü demanda :

« Où est Saga ?

- Absent pour l'instant. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre ici et maintenant.

- Tiens, tiens… Fit l'italien un sourire en coin, décidément en verve. Une fronde ? Pendant que le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent on dirait…

- Ne le prends pas mal, Angelo, mais je vais te demander de fermer ta gueule, pour une fois, rétorqua Aioros, sur un ton glacial. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter. »

Instantanément, tous les regards convergèrent vers le Sagittaire. Sa voix était suffisamment grave, pour attirer leur attention à tous. Depuis toujours, cet homme était sans doute, avec Shaka et Mü, celui du groupe qui était le plus respecté et le plus écouté. S'il leur avait demandé de venir, c'est que cela en valait la peine. Et si Saga n'était pas là…

« Mes amis, commença-t-il en ouvrant les mains vers eux. Mon frère m'a informé d'une nouvelle majeure, que je me dois de vous transmettre. Notre Pope souffre depuis plusieurs mois d'une leucémie aiguë, c'est-à-dire un cancer du sang. Son état s'aggrave de jour en jour, et… et personne ne sait s'il pourra être sauvé. »

Aioros avait baissé les yeux tandis que sa dernière phrase mourait sur ses lèvres. Face au silence absolu qui suivit sa déclaration, il se surprit, contre son gré, à se demander quel tableau s'offrirait à lui s'il relevait la tête en cet instant. Il ne fut pas déçu.

L'espace d'une seconde, il eut l'impression de contempler une forêt de statues, tant leurs traits étaient figés. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Malheureusement. Les réactions tant redoutées fleurirent, inévitables, le choc initial passé. Aioros vit avec douleur le sourire se peindre sur les visages de Camus et Milo, tandis qu'Angelo déclarait tout en s'étirant : « Tout ce mystère pour ça ! Quelle perte de temps… Bon, j'ai autre chose à faire, moi. »

Shura haussa les épaules, et prenant Dôkho par l'épaule, il l'entraîna avec lui à la suite d'Angelo qui se dirigeait vers la porte. Après une hésitation, Aldébaran se préparait à faire de même, lorsque la voix d'Aioros retentit tel un coup de tonnerre sous les colonnes du temple :

« _Personne_ ne sort d'ici ! »

Les partants stoppèrent net. Le Sagittaire poursuivit, vibrant de fureur :

« Qu'êtes-vous devenus ? Des monstres ? Depuis quand, dans ce Sanctuaire, se réjouit-on de la mort d'un homme ? ! »

Aldébaran baissa la tête d'un air confus et malheureux cependant que le Verseau se dressait devant Aioros :

« Dans "homme", il y a le mot "humanité''. » Dit-il de sa voix froide. « Saga n'en a aucune. Pour moi, ça fait longtemps qu'il a cessé d'être un homme. » Milo renchérit :

« Je suis d'accord avec Camus. J'ajouterai qu'il ne fait que récolter ce qu'il a semé : la colère, la haine et la mort. Ce qui peut bien lui arriver maintenant ne m'intéresse plus. Et pour nous tous ici, c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver, je vous le dis. » De son côté, Shura acquiesça silencieusement. Quant à Dôkho, il murmura :

« Je n'ai pas de haine vis à vis de Saga, mais je ne peux pas éprouver de pitié pour celui qui n'en a eu aucune pour mon meilleur ami, et tout ça, au nom de son ambition propre. Je suis désolé. »

Empli d'horreur, Aioros recula d'un pas devant eux. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi indifférents ? Son regard tomba sur Aldébaran :

« Aldébaran ! Ne me dis pas que tu partages leur opinion ! Pas toi… » Le géant baissa ses yeux tristes sur Aioros :

« Ils sont très durs… Mais même si je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec eux, je dois reconnaître que Saga est devenu un étranger pour moi. Il a peut-être été mon ami, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Il ne représente plus rien à mes yeux aujourd'hui. »

Le Sagittaire secoua la tête, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à en croire ses oreilles. En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers ceux qui restaient :

« Mais bon sang, dites quelque chose ! »

Mü demeurait impassible. Nul n'aurait pu dire ce qui se tramait dans son cerveau. Shaka, quant à lui, contemplait Aioros d'un air pensif et finit par s'approcher de lui pour lui demander d'une voix douce :

« J'ai moi aussi une question à te poser. A l'inverse de nos camarades, tu sembles très affecté par cette nouvelle. Comment se fait-il que, toi Aioros du Sagittaire, pourchassé pendant des mois, et défiguré à vie, ressentes une telle compassion pour celui qui a essayé de te tuer ? »

Le Sagittaire dévisagea Shaka, surpris, avant de comprendre. Mentalement, il remercia la Vierge avant de reprendre d'une voix forte :

« Je vais répondre à ta question, mon ami. Ecoutez-moi vous autres. Oui, même toi, Angelo, lança-t-il au Cancer qui persistait à lui tourner le dos. Saga m'a fait beaucoup de mal… Vous le savez, je le sais et _il_ le sait. Mais j'ai appris à vivre avec _ça_, continua-t-il en ôtant son masque d'argent. Regardez, vous tous ! J'ai eu tout le loisir de ruminer ma jeunesse perdue sur ce bout de rocher pendant que vous construisiez votre vie hors d'ici. Et pourtant, c'est vrai, je ne lui en veux pas, et je ressens une peine infinie pour lui aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'il a cessé d'être ce monstre affamé de pouvoir qu'il était devenu à la mort de ses parents, et aussi… parce qu'il paye. Et oui, il y a des sentences pires que la mort, c'est le souvenir. Pour lui, chaque jour est une torture. Il se souvient. Et je crois qu'il a suffisamment payé depuis quinze ans. Il est redevenu ce qu'il était autrefois ; donnons-lui une chance ! Moi, je suis prêt à la lui offrir. »

Devant l'air dubitatif ornant les visages autour de lui, Aioros sentit le découragement le gagner. N'y avait-il donc rien qui puisse les convaincre ? Tout en jetant un regard désolé du côté de Shaka, il reprit :

« Si moi je lui pardonne, ne pouvez-vous donc pas le faire, vous aussi ? Après tout, que vous a-t-il fait à vous ? Pour la plupart, vous vivez bien, personne n'a essayé de vous tuer, vous êtes en bonne santé et votre sort est somme toute plutôt enviable. Mü et Dôkho, vous êtes sans doute les plus concernés, Shion ayant été assassiné par Saga. Mais après tout… Mon frère le détestait aussi pour ce qu'il m'avait fait à moi ! Aiolia a fini par prendre conscience de la réalité et à présent… lui aussi s'inquiète pour Saga. Parce que lui aussi a compris. Et de plus, il s'est donné la peine d'aller vers lui, ce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a fait depuis des années. Vous jugez un homme sur ses actes passés sans vous demander ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Aimeriez-vous être jugés ainsi ? »

Aioros n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Les autres durent le sentir… un ersatz de soulagement généralisé parcourant l'assemblée, qui parut se détendre. Plus ou moins. _« Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, mon ami, c'est à eux de prendre leur décision, dorénavant. » _La voix de Shaka avait retenti dans la tête d'Aioros, qui remettait son masque en place. Ce dernier est un signe d'assentiment _« Attendons. »_

Ce fut Thétis qui, la première, vint se ranger derrière le Sagittaire. Elle lança, sa main posée sur le bras du grec et une lueur de défi au fond des yeux :

« Il a raison. Saga ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Au contraire, il ne m'a opposé aucune difficulté lorsque j'ai émis le souhait de remplacer mon oncle Aphrodite dans sa charge, après son décès. Il est le premier Pope à avoir accepté une femme au sein des XII, depuis plusieurs siècles. Pour cela je le remercie. Il est vrai, ajouta-t-elle après une hésitation, que je lui en ai voulu pour Kanon, qui comptait énormément à mes yeux. Mais je sais aussi que si Kanon était resté parmi nous à cette époque là, les choses auraient sans doute encore plus mal tourné… »

S'il n'avait pas eu peur du ridicule, Aioros l'aurait soulevée de terre et couverte de baisers pour la remercier. Mais cela n'en faisait toujours qu'un… Ou plutôt deux, Shaka s'étant planté aux côtés de la jeune femme. Pour sa part, il ne dit rien de plus, sa présence se suffisait à elle-même.

Tout en adressant un signe à Dôkho, Mü les rejoignit à son tour :

« Si je fais abstraction de ce qui a pu se passer, ainsi que nous le demande Aioros, je considère que Saga est sans doute un des meilleurs Popes que le Sanctuaire n'ait jamais eu à sa tête. Meilleur que Shion, je dois le reconnaître et, Dôkho, je sais que tu ne me contrediras pas. Et puis… » Il eut un sourire espiègle : « … très franchement, je n'en vois pas un seul ici qui soit capable de le remplacer. Alors, en attendant de voir arriver la relève, nous ferions mieux de conserver Saga encore quelques temps. »

Dans un soupir, Dôkho s'approcha, montrant par là même qu'il partageait l'analyse du Bélier. Shura fit de même, en silence. Aldébaran, l'air honteux, posa sa grande main sur l'épaule d'Aioros :

« J'ai toujours respecté ton avis et tu ne t'es jamais trompé. Alors cette fois encore, je choisis de te faire confiance. »

Il ne restait plus qu'Angelo, Camus et Milo. Le Sagittaire sentit son cœur se serrer, sachant ces trois-là les plus irréductibles du groupe, quand le Cancer, quittant le mur auquel il avait fini par s'adosser, s'avança au milieu de l'assemblée, l'air sombre :

« Aioros, tu ne m'as jamais apprécié, et c'est réciproque. Mais j'ai écouté ton discours. Force m'est de reconnaître que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Alors, moi aussi, j'accepte de donner une chance à Saga. S'il est si mal en point que tu le dis, il ne s'en sortira pas seul. Or, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il paraît que nous sommes une équipe. Ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante particulièrement d'ailleurs... Mais faut bien que je fasse avec. Saga aussi. » Il se tourna ensuite vers Milo et Camus :

« Bon, vous deux, est-ce qu'il faut que je vienne vous prendre par la peau du cul ou est-ce que vos petits cerveaux vont finir par comprendre ? » Le Scorpion eut un haut le corps sous l'insulte et était sur point d'en venir aux mains, quand Camus posa une main apaisante sur son bras :

« Milo, je partage le même sentiment que toi, mais au fond, tous leurs arguments valent les nôtres. Et puis… » Il lui désigna l'assemblée : « … nous sommes comme qui dirait en minorité, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le Scorpion se détendit quelque peu et tout en lançant un regard mauvais à l'adresse d'Angelo, il dit aux autres :

« Je reste sceptique. Mais je vous laisse une chance de me démontrer que j'ai tort. »

Le soulagement d'Aioros fut immense. Il les avait tous plus ou moins convaincus… il s'agissait maintenant de leur expliquer plus en détail la situation et ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

Il leur fit, à peu de choses près, le même récit que son frère avait exposé à Jeanie. Tandis qu'il parlait, les visages s'animaient d'émotions diverses. D'un point de vue général, toute trace de sarcasme avait disparu, pour laisser la place à de la compassion ou à de la pitié. Thétis finit par poser tout haut la question que ses compagnons ruminaient en silence :

« Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? » Le Sagittaire répondit :

- Pour les raisons que j'ai évoquées tout à l'heure : il est seul. Et il est sans doute trop fier pour solliciter notre aide.

- Dans ce cas, que pouvons-nous réellement faire ? » Demanda Shura.

- Déjà, ne pas lui dire que nous savons…

- Magnifique ! S'exclama Milo sur un ton moqueur. D'un côté, Aioros, tu nous reproches notre comportement envers lui, et de l'autre, tu nous dis de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- … mais être présents et prêts à intervenir. » Continua le Sagittaire, imperturbable. « Il doit impérativement être soigné aux Etats Unis, à New York, s'il veut avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Et d'après Jeanie, ce moment ne saurait tarder.

- Mais… est-ce qu'il veut être soigné au moins ? » Camus se gratta pensivement le menton. « Parce qu'après tout, il devrait déjà y être à New York…

- Jeanie a posé la question à son médecin. Vraisemblablement, il souhaiterait lui aussi que Saga soit là-bas. Mais il a refusé. » Un silence suivit les derniers mots du neuvième gardien. La voix chantante de Thétis s'éleva alors :

- Il pense peut-être qu'il n'a aucune chance…

- …Ou il souhaite en terminer avec la vie. » Aldébaran poursuivit : « A-t-on le droit de décider à sa place ?

- Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas nous qui nous trouverons face à la mort lorsqu'elle viendra réclamer son dû. Le choix lui appartiendra tôt ou tard, quoiqu'il arrive. » Les paroles d'Angelo les laissèrent songeurs.

A cet instant, deux coups furent frappés discrètement à la porte. C'était le signal convenu, celui du retour de Saga dans l'île. Aioros se tourna une dernière fois vers ses compagnons :

« Vous êtes au courant maintenant. Je compte sur votre discrétion.

- Bah, je vous rappelle que nous sommes convoqués au Conseil demain matin. » Camus avait interrompu le Sagittaire : « Alors si on s'en tire sans rien montrer, on devrait pouvoir tenir notre langue, pour la suite… »


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

_Dans la soirée, au Sanctuaire…_

Saga ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était rendu à l'aéroport cette après-midi là. Une fois l'avion réduit à un point infime loin au-dessus de la Méditerranée, il avait traîné de longues heures, désœuvré, dans les rues d'Athènes. Il n'avait pas eu de réelles intentions de la rattraper, il savait que c'était inutile. La violence de leur dispute, les mots durs qu'ils avaient échangés n'étaient pas prêts de s'effacer entre eux. Une de plus, une de trop. Pourtant, il avait ressenti un besoin oppressant de la voir, encore une fois. La dernière, très certainement.

Juste après qu'elle eut quitté le Sanctuaire, il avait perdu connaissance dans sa chambre. En revenant à lui, il avait constaté qu'il saignait du nez. Le plus dur avait été de se remettre debout : ses jambes lui avaient refusé tout service, et il avait dû ramper jusqu'à la salle de bains pour étancher le sang.

Il avait fini par se rallonger à même le sol pour contempler le ciel par la fenêtre, au-dessus de lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait duré. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était que les premiers signes annonciateurs de sa fin proche étaient là. Très curieusement, l'apaisement était descendu en lui. Bientôt, il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Oublier. C'était là son vœu le plus cher. Il ne laisserait rien derrière lui. Personne pour le pleurer, ni pour le regretter. L'image de Rachel s'était imposée à son esprit, embrumé par sa soif d'apaisement. Même elle, elle l'oublierait sans doute ; il eut un pincement au cœur à cette idée. Jamais elle n'aurait su à quel point il avait pu l'aimer. Le visage se brouilla devant ses yeux. Etait-ce un mirage, ou simplement ses larmes qui lui ôtaient cette vision ? L'image se recomposa et ce fut son propre visage qu'il vit. Ou plutôt celui de son frère, Kanon. Combien d'années déjà ? Douze, quinze ans ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Où était-il ? Certainement pas mort, il l'aurait senti. Son frère était toujours en vie, quelque part. Peut-être reviendrait-il reprendre sa place, lorsqu'il ne serait plus. Puisse-t-il lui pardonner un jour ses fautes…

Peu à peu, les forces étaient revenues dans son corps épuisé. Péniblement, il s'était relevé, habillé et, chancelant, avait pris le bateau en direction du continent. A l'aéroport, il s'était installé à l'autre bout du hall, en prenant soin de masquer son aura, pour qu'elle n'eut pas conscience de sa présence. Il l'avait observée tandis qu'elle téléphonait en buvant son café. Elle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Mais il l'avait vue s'énerver, et être sur le point de quitter l'aérogare. Il aurait aimé connaître les raisons de cette agitation subite.

Enfin, posté près de la porte d'embarquement, il l'avait regardée. Une dernière fois, il s'était empli les yeux d'elle, avant d'emporter avec lui l'image d'une femme qu'il avait chérie toute sa vie, et qu'il avait perdue à maintes reprises. Il souhaitait qu'elle fût heureuse. Il le souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur, bien qu'il sut à quel point elle avait pu être brisée par le passé. Son seul doute à présent, c'était cela : ne laissait-il pas une femme seule en réalité, qui n'avait jamais vraiment retrouvé avec le Dragon la passion qu'elle avait connue jadis avec ce même homme ? Aurait-il pu, lui, la rendre heureuse ? Il s'était complu à le croire. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Si seulement elle n'était pas partie à l'époque ! Non, il n'était plus temps de ressasser les méandres de l'histoire. Si les choses s'étaient déroulées de cette manière, c'était que cela devait en être ainsi.

* * *

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'il revint au Sanctuaire. Malgré sa fatigue, les lumières allumées dans le temple du Sagittaire n'échappèrent pas à sa vigilance habituelle. Mais elles s'éteignirent quasi aussitôt. Il resta un instant immobile. C'était bien eux. Il reconnut leurs auras qui se dispersaient dans l'île. Mais ce fut à proximité du Palais que Thétis et lui se croisèrent ou, pour dire vrai, se télescopèrent en bonne et due forme.

« Mais où cours-tu si vite ? » Il la retint par les épaules, sans pouvoir masquer un léger sourire : « Je croyais que tu avais un avion ce soir… Tu as été retardée ? » Soudain paniquée devant l'air interrogateur de Saga, elle détourna la tête tout en tâchant de trouver une excuse qui tienne la route :

« Je… je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Je discutais avec Aioros et tu sais ce que c'est, continua-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire, une femme, ça parle beaucoup… »

En dépit de la pénombre, il n'eut pas de mal à distinguer ses yeux rougis, dans la faible lueur en provenance des salons dont les portes vitrées étaient ouvertes. Elle avait pleuré. Il répondit lentement :

« Oui, j'en ai une assez bonne idée… Thétis, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle renifla un bon coup. « … Ce doit être mon asthme, c'est rien. De toute façon, j'ai raté mon avion et comme il y a un Conseil demain, ça me permettra d'y assister, c'est toujours ça de gagné. Bon, je suis vannée, il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher… Bonsoir ?

- Oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi. » Il se détourna et commençait à rentrer lorsqu'elle l'interpella :

« Saga ?

- Hum ? » Il avait fait volte-face. Elle s'était un peu éloignée mais sa silhouette svelte n'avait pas quitté le halo de lumière.

- Je voulais te dire…

- Oui, quoi ? » Thétis ouvrit la bouche puis se mordit les lèvres. Elle eut un geste de dénégation :

- Non, rien. Rien d'important… Juste te dire que j'étais contente.

- Contente ?

- Oui… Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour le Sanctuaire ces derniers temps, et surtout pour avoir remis nos temples en état. Merci de t'en occuper.

- C'est normal Thétis, c'est mon job.

- Sûrement. Mais merci quand même. Cette fois j'y vais ! » Et elle s'échappa dans la nuit.

Interloqué, Saga la regarda s'éloigner _« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »_.Il referma les portes derrière lui. _« Son asthme ? On est en plein hiver ! »_ Se fit-il comme réflexion, tandis qu'il revoyait le beau regard de la jeune femme, habituellement si limpide, mais ce soir-là enténébré par la peine. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose, mais quoi ? De toute manière, on ne lui dirait rien, alors… Il haussa les épaules.

Tout en avalant un demi-Lexomil avec un verre de whisky, il consulta ses mails. Il y en avait un de son médecin qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir et un autre d'Aiolia, qui donnait de ses nouvelles tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir être présent pour le Conseil. De toute manière, ce n'était pas très grave, puisqu'il était déjà au courant de ce que Saga allait annoncer aux autres. Les notes qu'il allait leur distribuer demain étaient d'ailleurs soigneusement empilées sur son bureau.

Le Lion lui demandait également de ses nouvelles. Saga en était amusé mais dans le même temps se demandait jusqu'à quel point Aiolia avait compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Prudemment, il lui répondit qu'il était un peu fatigué mais que tout allait bien. Il resta rêveur devant son écran. C'était étonnant comme les êtres humains pouvaient changer. Aiolia qui le détestait encore il y a peu, lui demandait aujourd'hui de ses nouvelles ! Leur enfance commune remonta à la surface de sa mémoire… Ils constituaient tous une belle bande de galopins, rien de plus juste. Tant de choses avaient été gâchées de façon si stupide… Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Cesser de penser à tout cela devenait plus qu'urgent.

Le cerveau anesthésié par les effets conjugués du médicament et de l'alcool, il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. _« Une journée de plus, encore une… »_

_New York, Etats-Unis d'Amérique…_

Rachel repéra immédiatement la chevelure blonde de Jeanie au milieu de la foule. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à saisir le bras de la jeune femme, ce fut dans les bras d'Aiolia qu'elle atterrit. Leur air grave, à tous les deux, la saisit, cependant, ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps d'émettre la moindre question dérangeante, tandis qu'ils l'entraînaient vers la file de taxis.

La neige tombait sans discontinuer sur la ville depuis trois jours et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent coincés au beau milieu d'un embouteillage monstre. Rachel tourna la tête vers Jeanie assise à sa gauche, puis regarda Aiolia assis devant elle, sur le siège passager.

Elle explosa :

« J'exige de savoir ce qui se passe ! Je viens de passer cinq heures dans un avion à me torturer l'esprit sans trouver la moindre réponse. Alors, crachez le morceau ! »

Le regard du grec croisa celui de l'autre femme ; tous deux avait l'air navré. Rachel, à qui cet échange silencieux n'avait pas échappé, dut rassembler les quelques miettes de self-control qui lui restaient pour ne pas leur sauter à la gorge, tant elle avait la sensation d'être prise pour une imbécile.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine de dix ans à qui personne ne veut avouer que son chat est passé sous une voiture, finit-elle par reprendre, sarcastique, en les fixant l'un après l'autre droit dans les yeux. Ce petit jeu a assez duré, non ? »

Hochant la tête, le Lion prit une inspiration mais ce fut finalement Jeanie qui se dévoua :

« Rachel… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais… Saga est malade. Il est atteint d'un cancer, a priori à un stade avancé. Il n'a rien dit à personne, Aiolia l'a découvert par hasard. Rachel… Rachel ? »

Jeanie avança une main timide vers son amie, mais laissa son geste en suspend. Le visage de la Dothrakis s'était figé ; une statue de cire n'aurait pas fait montre de plus de mobilité. La jeune médecin commençait à douter d'avoir été bien comprise quand Rachel se tourna lentement vers Aiolia. Le regard vide, elle murmura d'une voix atone : « Tu ne m'as rien dit. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais un simple constat. L'air malheureux, il baissa la tête. Aucune raison valable ne lui venait en tête pour se justifier et de toute manière, il savait que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose.

Jeanie finit pas poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa vieille amie :

« Ecoute, tu dois comprendre que… » Le poignet enserré dans un étau cruel, elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Rachel lui tordait le bras et dardait sur elle des yeux soudain flamboyants :

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? ! Parle ! » Sous l'effet de la douleur, Jeanie ne put rien faire d'autre que balbutier :

« A peine vingt quatre heures ! Je te le jure ! Je ne savais rien… S'il te plaît, lâche-moi !

- Pas avant que tu me dises toute la vérité !

- Rachel, ça suffit, lâche-la ! » Aiolia avait plongé derrière le siège et avait crocheté ses doigts autour du cou sans défense de la jeune femme. Il commençait déjà à faire pression sur sa carotide : « Arrête maintenant, ou je vais être dans l'obligation de te faire vraiment mal… Je comprends ta douleur, mais nous n'y sommes pour rien. »

Elle le regarda fixement pendant une seconde avant de libérer brutalement le poignet de Jeanie et de se rencogner contre le dossier. Un son s'échappa de sa gorge, entre le rire et le sanglot :

« Tu comprends ma douleur ? Tu dis que tu _comprends_ ma douleur ? ! Vous m'annoncez que Saga est gravement malade et tu oses… ? » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

Se détournant vers la fenêtre, elle leur tourna le dos. Le menton posé sur la main gauche, elle parut s'absorber dans la contemplation des blocs de béton recouverts de neige. Mais bientôt, le tressautement de ses épaules trahit ses larmes. Impuissante, Jeanie interrogea silencieusement Aiolia. Celui-ci eut un signe de dénégation résigné. _« Elle est sous le choc… Ça va passer. Et nous ne lui avons même pas tout dit… »_

Peu à peu, les véhicules qui étaient arrêtés à l'instar de leur taxi, tout autour d'eux, finirent par s'ébranler de nouveau et la circulation retrouva un semblant de fluidité. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque la voiture s'arrêta au bas de l'immeuble d'Aiolia. Rachel n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis sa crise de sanglots. Et compte tenu de son attitude fermée, Jeanie avait jugé plus sage de ne rien ajouter.

* * *

Les choses se compliquèrent lorsque Jane leur ouvrit la porte. Aiolia se rendit alors compte que non seulement, il avait quitté New York la veille sans préavis, en ne lui laissant qu'un mot vaguement explicatif, mais qu'en plus, il ne l'avait pas tenue au courant des événements. Et voilà que maintenant, il revenait, accompagné de Jeanie et surtout de Rachel, qui avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne _pas_ se trouver là.

Il crut que sa tête allait exploser, tandis qu'il tâchait de trouver un semblant de fil conducteur en expliquant à Jane une histoire qui, vue de l'extérieur, n'avait pas vraiment de queue, ni de tête d'ailleurs.

De fait, elle finit par le couper au beau milieu d'une phrase commencée deux bonnes minutes auparavant :

« Stop ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. Tout ce que je vois, moi, c'est Rachel qui a perdu sa langue, et Jeanie plus stressée encore que d'habitude, si tant est que cela puisse être possible ! Oh et puis toi ! » Désinvolte, elle se détourna et se planta devant Jeanie :

« Est-ce que tu peux faire… simple ?

- Je vais essayer. »

La jeune médecin finit par tout raconter. Elle regardait Jane mais c'était à Rachel qu'elle s'adressait en réalité. Et tandis qu'elle exposait le niveau de gravité de la maladie, qu'elle expliquait les difficultés nombreuses qui se posaient pour sauver Saga, qu'elle résumait les propos d'Aiolia concernant l'attitude du Pope, elle se félicitait de ne pas avoir sa vieille amie en face d'elle. De ne pas apercevoir son visage. De ne pas lire son regard. Et tout cela, parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour être en totale empathie avec elle et ressentir la profondeur de son désarroi.

Lorsqu'elle cessa de parler, le lien mental qu'elle avait créé avec Rachel, bien malgré elle, peina à se distendre. Aussi, ce fut avec douceur qu'elle entreprit de s'en défaire. Jane, suffoquée par la nouvelle, effaça d'un geste la contrition d'Aiolia qui tentait de s'excuser de son comportement étrange des derniers jours, pour se réfugier dans ses bras.

Quant à Rachel, elle restait catatonique. Les explications de Jeanie semblaient avoir glissé sur elle comme de l'eau sur la plume d'un canard. Pourtant, ses propos étaient alarmants. Mais c'était comme si elle n'était plus là.

Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, la blonde la saisit par les épaules, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance, pour l'allonger sur le canapé, la tête sur un coussin. Ce fut à cet instant que Rachel s'anima quelque peu : les fils d'or dans son regard scintillèrent sous ses larmes quand elle murmura :

« Je n'ai rien vu… je n'aurais pas dû partir…

- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, répondit Aiolia, en lui prenant la main. Personne ne le pouvait.

- Moi, j'aurais dû le voir… » Epuisée, elle ferma les yeux sur ces derniers mots. Quelques secondes plus tard, la main de Rachel s'échappa de celle du Lion pour glisser jusqu'au le sol. A voix basse, Jane souffla :

- Elle s'est réfugiée dans le sommeil… Nous devrions la laisser. » Opinant du chef, Aiolia les entraîna toutes les deux vers la cuisine. Là, tandis qu'il s'affairait à préparer du café, la compagne du grec s'adressa à Jeanie :

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

- Et bien, je suppose que la maladie ne va pas tarder à prendre le pas. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours maintenant. A partir du moment où il sera rapatrié ici, la course contre la montre va commencer… » Les épaules de la jeune femme se creusèrent et ce fut d'une voix morne qu'elle reprit : « … D'autant plus qu'il est loin d'être prioritaire pour une greffe. A priori, il est à peine dans les cent premiers de la liste, si j'en crois son médecin. Et pourtant… » Elle eut un soupir. Ce fut Aiolia qui continua :

- Le nom "Antinaïkos" ouvre beaucoup de portes sur cette planète. Saga n'aurait eu aucun mal à exercer le passe-droit que lui confère sa filiation pour se retrouver en tête de la liste. Visiblement, il ne l'a pas souhaité. »

Jane resta songeuse un instant avant de dire lentement :

« Je ne le connais pour ainsi dire pas : je ne l'ai côtoyé que trois jours. Mais il m'a fait l'effet d'un homme avec la tête sur les épaules. A mon avis, il sait ce qu'il fait. Il a sans doute ses raisons d'avoir agir ainsi. Pourquoi ne lui parlez-vous pas ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que vous savez ? » Les deux autres s'entre-regardèrent et malgré la situation, Jeanie ne put se défendre d'un rire ironique :

- En effet, tu ne le connais pas beaucoup ! Saga n'apprécierait pas d'apprendre qu'Aiolia a fouillé dans ses affaires, même s'il ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement, et encore moins d'être surpris en position de faiblesse par sa garde rapprochée. Ses colères sont légendaires, Jane, tant elles sont extrêmes et… meurtrières. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que je préférerais être à cent lieux de là, si demain il venait à savoir que nous sommes au courant. Même malade, il reste un homme dangereux.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous en mêlez-vous ? Riposta Jane sur un ton acide. Si vous avez peur de lui à ce point…

- Il a le droit d'avoir une chance de s'en sortir. » Jeanie répondit franchement : « Je n'en étais pas vraiment convaincue, mais Aiolia s'est montré particulièrement persuasif. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que son frère le sera tout autant de son côté… » Le Lion eut un sourire confiant en lui servant un café. Dédaignant le sucre que lui proposait Jeanie, Jane prit une gorgée du breuvage brûlant et reprit :

« Finalement, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que Rachel qui ait jamais soutenu cet homme… Tous, vous donnez l'impression de l'avoir détesté pendant des années. Je comprends sa réaction. Elle l'aime à un tel point que…

- Comment ? » Jeanie s'était redressée, mi-furieuse, mi-étonnée : « Que veux-tu dire par là ? Rachel n'a jamais…

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça prouve ? Jeanie, je croyais pourtant que tu étais sa meilleure amie. » La jeune médecin, abasourdie, se tourna alternativement vers Aiolia puis de nouveau vers Jane : « Qu'est-ce que…

- Jeanie, il suffit de la regarder lorsqu'elle parle de Saga. Tu ne t'es donc jamais rendue compte à quel point son visage s'illuminait dans ces moments-là ? Et depuis deux ans, à chaque fois que j'ai pu discuter avec elle, le sujet revenait invariablement sur le tapis. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant ces deux années au cours desquelles elle est restée au Sanctuaire, mais… Et puis n'oublie pas que c'est elle qui l'a conforté à la place de Pope lorsqu'il a pris le pouvoir. Et ça, c'était… quoi… il y a quinze ans ? » Jane contemplait sa vis-à-vis en souriant avec commisération. Jeanie se tourna alors vers Aiolia :

- Tu… tu penses comme elle ? » Le Lion haussa les épaules :

« Bah… Ça remonte à tellement loin tout ça… Mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas tort. Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé quand Rachel est venue se réfugier au Sanctuaire après… enfin, tu sais quoi. Nous savions tous qu'elle était sur place, mais aucun d'entre nous n'a pu ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir au cours des douze premiers mois. L'ambiance était étrange. Saga était peu disponible mais on ne savait pas vraiment si cela avait un rapport avec sa présence à elle ou pas. Shaka doit en savoir un peu plus, mais je n'en suis même pas certain. Hormis ces deux années-là… Jeanie, je m'étonne que tu sois aussi surprise. Après tout, lorsque nous étions enfants puis adolescents, Saga et elle étaient très liés. C'est vrai que Rachel a choisi le Dragon, que de nombreuses années se sont écoulées et nous ont tous éloignés, mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle et lui ont toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Et puis aujourd'hui… Rachel n'a pas spécialement l'air très épanouie. Elle a sans doute été très heureuse pendant des années avec Shiryu, mais depuis que leur couple s'est reformé, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils nagent dans le bonheur. L'un comme l'autre d'ailleurs… »

A cet instant, la sonnerie d'un portable retentit. Ce fut Jeanie qui réagit la première ; elle revint du salon où Rachel dormait, le mobile de cette dernière dans la main. Elle laissa la dernière sonnerie s'éteindre avant de regarder les autres, l'air embarrassé :

« C'est Shiryu. Rachel a dû omettre de le prévenir qu'elle ne rentrait pas sur Los Angeles, il s'inquiète certainement. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Tu n'as qu'à éteindre cette maudite machine, lui jeta Jane. Rachel fera ce qu'elle a à faire quand elle se réveillera.

- Tiens, en parlant de ça, quelle excuse as-tu sorti à Hyoga pour justifier ta présence ici ? Demanda Aiolia avec curiosité.

- Un congrès, que j'avais complètement oublié mais très important. » Jeanie haussa les épaules : « Il n'aurait pas aimé la vérité de toute façon. Il n'a jamais pu supporter Saga, c'est viscéral chez lui.

- Décidément… » Jane eut un soupir : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On attend, trancha Aiolia, l'air sombre. On n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Rachel va se réveiller, et pas de la meilleure humeur, je le crains. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de le savoir… »

_Le lendemain, au Sanctuaire…_

« _Il fait frisquet ce matin…_ » Nota Angelo, en resserrant son manteau autour de lui. Levant les yeux vers le palais, il ne put que distinguer la silhouette grise du bâtiment, tant la brume était épaisse ce jour-là. En bon sicilien qu'il était, il ne supportait pas l'hiver. Il pestait encore intérieurement contre Saga qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de programmer un conseil de si bon heure, quand il se heurta à Camus, au détour du temple de la Balance. De concert, ils firent un bond en arrière. Le reconnaissant, Le Cancer ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

« Bons Dieux ! T'as l'air réchauffé, toi au moins ! » Le Verseau ne portait pas de veste, et n'était vêtu que d'un tee-shirt en coton à manches longues. Il haussa les épaules, avec un sourire sibyllin :

« Tu trouves qu'il fait frais ? Moi non. Pour une fois que je suis au Sanctuaire et que je ne souffre pas de la chaleur…

- C'est vrai, j'ai tendance à oublier que t'es un gars du froid, toi. » Grommela Angelo, tout en tapant du pied pour se réchauffer. « Et si on y allait, avant que je ne me congèle sur place ? »

Camus le suivit d'un pas tranquille. Cependant, en apercevant la maison du Scorpion, Angelo s'étonna d'avoir rencontré Camus si bas et aussi tôt le matin.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il finit par lui demander :

« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? Tu as quitté le Sanctuaire cette nuit ? » Le français eut un imperceptible temps d'arrêt, avant de reprendre sa montée des marches, tout en dépassant l'italien sans répondre. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard suspicieux… mais aussi empli de sa curiosité habituelle :

« Ben quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- Je t'en pose des questions ? ! Rétorqua Camus, acide, sans se retourner. Le Cancer leva les yeux au ciel :

- Oh la la… Si on ne peut plus discuter… j'avais aussi oublié à quel point monsieur pouvait être susceptible.

- Je ne suis pas susceptible ! » Le Verseau finit par faire volte-face, furieux.

- Si, tu l'es, assena Angelo, d'un ton péremptoire. D'ailleurs, on ne peut jamais rien te dire sans que tu te braques. Tout le monde le sait.

- Qui ça, tout le monde ? Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Ah, tu vois bien ? Tu recommences ! »

Ils se chamaillaient toujours lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du Conseil. Située au rez-de-chaussée, elle s'arrondissait en ovale autour de l'immense table de chêne en son centre. Le plafond, haut de plusieurs mètres, était constitué de nombreuses poutres entrecroisées et noircies par les siècles. Au-dessus de la table, une large rosace l'ornait, sur laquelle étaient représentés les douze signes du zodiaque, symbole lui-même reproduit au centre de l'antique plateau. Quatorze sièges entouraient ce dernier. Un pour chacun des représentants des XII, un pour le Pope à l'une des deux extrémités et le dernier qui lui faisait face à l'autre bout, réservé à l'héritier Dothrakis, Rachel en l'occurrence.

Le premier mouvement d'Angelo en entrant fut de se diriger vers la monumentale cheminée ornant le mur du fond. Il s'approcha du feu du mieux qu'il put, et ne bougea plus d'un centimètre, attendant que tous fussent présents. Pour sa part, Camus rejoignit Milo, qui achevait son café. Ce dernier lui fit la même remarque que le Cancer, mais rajouta :

« Tu as l'air crevé. Pas assez dormi ?

- Oui, ça doit être ça… Répondit Camus en regardant ailleurs. Mais je peux te retourner la question, vu ta tête ! » Le Scorpion laissa échapper un rire nerveux :

« Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil tu veux dire. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'a pas arrêté de tourner dans ma pauvre cervelle.

- Est-ce que les mots d'Aioros t'auraient convaincu finalement ? »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir qui venait de parler. Shaka se tenait derrière eux, en souriant. Après les salutations d'usage, Milo finit par répondre :

« Je ne sais pas, mais ils au moins eu le mérite de me faire me poser des questions… et de m'empêcher de dormir. » Termina-t-il d'un air désolé. Shaka posa une main amicale sur son épaule :

- C'est déjà un début…

- Pour quoi ? Devenir insomniaque comme Saga, justement ? ! » Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire.

Les autres arrivaient au fur et à mesure. Et au vu de leurs visages respectifs, aucun d'entre eux n'avait connu une nuit sereine. Thétis, de par sa jeunesse, était celle qui masquait le plus mal ses sentiments. Ses yeux gonflés témoignaient des larmes qu'elle avait versées depuis la veille. Ses longs cheveux blonds noués à la hâte en un semblant de chignon, elle apparut un instant égarée, au milieu d'eux. Aldébaran s'approcha, plein de sollicitude, pour lui offrir une tasse de thé, et demeura avec elle, bientôt rejoint par Shura.

Tout en l'observant, Milo s'interrogea tout haut :

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait aussi violemment. Cela dit, c'est vrai qu'elle ne connaît pas Saga comme nous, qui avons pu le côtoyer dans sa "grande époque"…

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit là la raison de ses larmes. » Shaka murmurait : « Thétis est jeune, et elle a le cœur pur. Elle ne supporte pas que quelqu'un souffre, cette personne fut-elle Saga lui-même… Contrairement à nous, elle croit encore aux belles choses, et elle trouve injuste qu'il doive supporter cette souffrance. Elle aimerait sans doute l'aider, mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire. » Camus jeta à la Vierge un regard aigu :

« Je ne sais pas comment prendre ça, Shaka. Aurais-tu perdu la foi ? » Milo se retourna également vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

La Vierge eut un instant d'hésitation, avant de rire, un peu gêné. Ce fut un léger brouhaha qui le sauva d'une réponse hasardeuse et il désigna les portes de la salle d'un hochement de menton :

« L'heure n'est pas à la philosophie… Saga arrive. »


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

Vêtu d'une paire de jeans délavés surmontée d'une chemise immaculée à col mao, le Pope s'avançait dans la salle du Conseil, en direction de sa garde rapprochée dont les murmures s'étaient tus.. La tête droite et les épaules dégagées, il dardait un regard glacé sur l'assistance. Tandis qu'il saluait les uns et les autres, Milo ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, de le scruter, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Pourtant, il eut beau chercher, il ne décela aucun indice qui aurait témoigné d'une quelconque maladie susceptible d'affaiblir cette grande silhouette. Lorsque vint son tour, il sursauta tout en tentant de répondre aux salutations d'usage de la façon la plus naturelle possible. Cependant, devant le regard dubitatif que lui jeta le Pope, il ne fut pas bien certain d'avoir fabuleusement réussi son coup.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous gagné leurs places respectives, le Scorpion se pencha vers la droite, pour souffler à Aioros :

« Il a l'air en pleine forme…

- C'est vrai, lui répondit le Sagittaire sur le même ton, mais tu connais Saga… Il ne se montrerait jamais à nous dans le cas contraire.

- Hum… Tu as raison. Au fait, où est ton frère ?

- Il n'a pas pu venir. »

Le siège du Lion était demeuré vide, de même que celui des Gémeaux, bien évidemment. A chaque Conseil, ce siège vacant rappelait à tous les présents le sort peu enviable de Kanon, et plus encore à Saga qu'à quiconque.

Tandis que chacun achevait de s'installer plus ou moins confortablement sur les sièges vénérables, il les balaya du regard, circonspect. _« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, aujourd'hui, à me reluquer ? Ils ne m'ont jamais vu ou quoi ? »_

Malgré leurs efforts conjugués, aucun d'entre eux ne parvenait à se comporter de façon normale, et dès son arrivée, le Pope n'avait eu aucune peine à s'en rendre compte. Quoi qu'ils puissent en dire, il les connaissait tous parfaitement bien. Alors, les regards fuyants d'Angelo, la tête baissée de Mü ou bien encore les yeux rouges de Thétis… Ça ne collait pas.

Il finit par lever la main, pour réclamer le silence. Qui se fit instantanément. Les notes qu'il avait préparées passèrent de main en main et lorsque leur attention fut fixée sur lui, il entama son exposé :

« Messieurs, si j'ai requis votre présence aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. »

A ces mots, tous retinrent leur souffle. Allait-il leur dire ?

« Une menace plane sur nous, dont les détails vous sont exposés dans la note que je viens de vous remettre. »

Les uns ravalèrent leur air, tandis que les autres tentaient tant bien que mal de réprimer un soupir de résignation. Non, aujourd'hui encore, il ne dirait rien.

Une fois l'alerte passée, ils se penchèrent sur le document qui leur avait été distribué. Et, à sa lecture, ils oublièrent instantanément le sujet de conversation qui les occupait depuis la veille.

Shura fut le premier à réagir. Très pâle, il s'était levé à demi de son siège pour se tourner vers le maître du Sanctuaire :

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? ! »

Il n'avait manqué que ce signal. Tous commencèrent à s'exclamer et à commenter, le tout en même temps, si bien que la réponse de Saga se noya dans le tumulte. Il dut hausser le ton pour se faire entendre, et sa voix profonde finit par surmonter le brouhaha ambiant avant de résonner aux quatre coins de la salle. Une fois le calme revenu, il répéta :

« Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. Je n'ai jamais été confronté à un tel phénomène auparavant. Mais les enregistrements vidéo que j'ai pu voir tant à l'ONU qu'ici, après leur transmission par les services militaires, me donnent froid dans le dos. C'est tellement… gigantesque. Et le fait de ne _pas_ savoir de quoi il s'agit est d'autant plus inquiétant. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nous sommes concernés.

- Les… Les Portes ! » Les mains de Mü, à la gauche de Saga, tremblaient. Ils se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme :

« Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » La confusion s'installait de nouveau autour de la table. D'autorité, le Pope saisit le poignet du Bélier, avant de planter durement son regard dans le sien :

« Que sais-tu, Mü ? »

Ce dernier, sous le choc, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis, ravalant sa salive, il désigna l'une des photos à Saga sans cesser de soutenir son attention :

« Ce sont les Portes. Elles sont en train de naître. Je ne pensais pas que notre génération Les verrait, mais pourtant, ce sont bien Elles ! Oh, ce n'est que le début, il faudra de nombreux mois avant qu'Elles ne parviennent à leur puissance maximale, mais Elles viennent…

- Qu'est-ce que ce terme de "Portes" ?

- Les Portes, c'est… » Il les observa tous les uns après les autres, mais ce fut sur le Pope qu'il reporta le mauve de son regard : « C'est la haine. La destruction. La mort. Les Portes, c'est l'accès à une dimension parallèle, la voie par laquelle le Mal absolu envahit notre monde. La dernière fois qu'Elles sont apparues et qu'Elles se sont ouvertes, c'était en 1938…

- … le début de la seconde Guerre Mondiale, n'est-ce pas ? » Mü eut un geste d'assentiment vers Shaka, qui se leva, lentement :

« J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène. On dit qu'Elles sont vivantes, qu'Elles ont une volonté propre. On dit aussi que Leur destruction relève du domaine de l'impossible. Lorsqu'Elles apparaissent, le déséquilibre est inéluctable… Et le sort du monde est scellé.

- L'histoire nous indique qu'Elles renaissent environ tous les deux cents ans, continua Mü dans un silence attentif. Cependant, au cours des deux derniers siècles, ce rythme s'est accéléré. Avec ce que nous voyons aujourd'hui, la fréquence s'est abaissée à cinquante ans environ. Je ne pensais toutefois pas Les voir si tôt… » Pensif, Saga se tourna vers Dôkho :

« Et toi ? Que peux tu nous dire à ce sujet ? » La Balance ne répondit pas tout de suite, tant il semblait ébranlé. Il finit par se dresser à son tour :

-« Et bien… d'après certains écrits anciens, il semblerait, et je dis bien il semblerait, que notre ordre se soit toujours interposé, pour Les empêcher de déverser le Mal dans notre monde. Mais… étonnamment, je n'ai pas connaissance de récits particuliers relatifs à ce phénomène. Par contre, chacune de Leurs venues semble correspondre à des périodes bien précises, comme si Elles ne revenaient que lorsque la planète est trop malade, comme pour la purifier.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que dix millions de morts soit la meilleure façon de nettoyer ce monde… » Rétorqua Milo d'un ton cinglant. L'air sombre, il se tourna vers l'atlante :

« Est-ce que ça signifie que notre rôle est de combattre ces… Portes ? Est-ce pour cela que nous sommes ici ? » Mü hocha la tête :

- Il semblerait que oui. Il y a toujours eu des XII, depuis des millénaires. En réalité, notre existence même est liée aux Portes. Il s'est passé parfois plusieurs siècles sans qu'aucun membre du zodiaque n'ait eu à Les affronter, et Elles sont souvent tombées dans l'oubli. Mais parfois, Elles reviennent, et la mission première des XII est de Les combattre.

- Et… en terme de précédents, c'est quoi les scores ? Demanda Angelo, l'air circonspect.

- Compte tenu du parcours très chaotique de l'Histoire de l'humanité, et des multiples guerres, massacres, génocides et j'en passe… je dirais, cent pour cent de réussite en faveur de _l'ennemi_ ? »

L'air à la fois désolé et soucieux du Bélier lorsqu'il asséna cette dernière vérité acheva d'enflammer l'assemblée. Cette fois-ci, et malgré tous ses efforts, Saga ne parvint pas à apaiser les esprits. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie d'ailleurs… tant il ne savait plus quoi penser.

D'un côté, il ne pouvait lutter contre l'angoisse que le mordait tant ce que venaient de leur apprendre Mü, Shaka et Dôkho lui apparaissait brutal et irréaliste, mais de l'autre… Un sentiment de détachement absolu, comme si tout cela ne le concernait plus, tendait à recouvrir ses inquiétudes pourtant légitimes.

Tandis qu'il les contemplait, en train de s'agiter, il lui sembla qu'ils se transformaient petit à petit en de simples points de couleur, sans lien apparent les uns avec les autres. Un peu comme des milliers de balles multicolores en mouvement. Cela lui donna envie de rire. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut se lever pour aller se fondre au milieu des couleurs soudain attirantes, son corps lui sembla de pierre. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour se déplier et s'arracher à son siège. Ce fut alors que la froideur de la sueur serpentant le long de son échine éclipsa les images brouillées qui dansaient devant lui. Pris de vertiges, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'appuyer lourdement du plat de la main sur la table devant lui. Serrant les dents, il tenta de se rétablir mais rien n'y faisait, il avait l'impression de glisser sur une pente trop lisse pour qu'il puisse se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Et son corps l'abandonna.

« Eh, Saga… Par tous les Dieux ! » Le Capricorne avait volé vers lui, mais trop tard. Le Pope s'affala brutalement au bas de son siège, sans connaissance. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, Shura le saisit par les épaules pour le retourner. Le visage de Saga était exsangue, et couvert de sueur. Ses yeux à demi-fermés laissaient entrevoir un blanc jaunâtre du plus mauvais augure.

« Vite, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! » Bousculant ses pairs qui s'étaient précipités, Aioros se pencha d'autorité sur le Pope pour passer ses mains sous le corps inanimé. Il interpella Aldébaran : « Aide-moi, il faut le transporter jusque dans ses appartements. »

Dans le même temps, l'espagnol avait déjà rallumé son portable et contactait l'hôpital d'Athènes, demandant un hélicoptère pour une évacuation d'urgence, ainsi que l'affrètement d'un avion sanitaire à destination de New York.

Thétis s'était quant à elle déjà échappée vers les étages privatifs du palais, tandis qu'Aioros et Aldébaran hissaient Saga tant bien que mal sur leurs épaules.

Le Pope gisait sur son lit, toujours inconscient. Mü se redressa, l'air soucieux :

« Je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais… j'ai bien l'impression qu'il est tombé dans le coma. Pas très profond cela dit, j'arrive à sentir son aura. »

Thétis achevait de lui bassiner le visage avec de l'eau fraîche. D'un geste doux, elle essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front, et écarta les cheveux collés sur ses joues. Elle marqua un instant d'arrêt, tandis qu'elle le contemplait._ « Il a l'air si fragile tout à coup… Est-ce que nous risquons vraiment de le perdre ? » R_efoulant ses larmes, elle fit mine de s'affairer. Mais lorsque Shaka croisa son regard, elle se rendit à la raison et se laissa enlacer par la Vierge avant d'éclater en sanglots contre sa poitrine. Il ne vint à aucun de ceux qui étaient présents l'idée de le lui reprocher, tant leurs cœurs étaient lourds. Envolés les commentaires ironiques de la veille, oubliés les vieilles querelles et les reproches… A présent, c'était au tour de la réalité de les confronter.

Shura fit irruption dans la chambre :

« L'hélico sera là dans un quart d'heure. Un avion sanitaire l'attend sur la piste de l'aéroport. Par contre, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut l'accompagner dans l'appareil. Pour les autres, j'ai pris des réservations sur le vol régulier, qui part dans trois heures.

- Je pars avec lui, décida Aioros. Par contre, est-ce que quelqu'un a prévenu mon frère ?

- Oui, moi. » Angelo s'avança au milieu d'eux : « Jeanie et lui s'occupent de préparer son admission à l'hôpital de New York… Rachel aussi. »

Milo fit volte-face en entendant ses mots :

« Comment ? Elle est au courant ? !

- Il semblerait. » Un silence gêné s'appesantit sur le groupe. Pour eux, les choses venaient de prendre un tour difficile, s'il en était. Mais pour Rachel... Camus finit par secouer l'assistance :

« Sinon, qui part et qui reste ? »

Tout le monde se porta volontaire, dans un bel élan. Ce fut Mü qui ramena les uns et les autres au sens des réalités :

« Je vous rappelle que nous devons être sur le qui-vive. Avez-vous déjà oublié ce qu'il nous a annoncé il n'y a même pas une heure ? Il ne serait pas raisonnable de laisser le Sanctuaire sans surveillance. Pour ma part, j'accepte de rester ici. Qui d'autre ? » Aldébaran s'avança spontanément, suivi par Dôkho et Shura. De bonne grâce, Milo lança à Thétis :

« Je suis un gentleman, je te laisse ma place à côté du hublot ! » Camus, qui hésitait, finit également par accepter de seconder le Bélier.

Satisfait, l'atlante se tourna vers ceux qui partaient :

« Vous devriez vous préparer… Tout ce que je souhaite maintenant, c'est de ne pas vous voir revenir seuls. » L'espace d'une seconde, la sérénité de Mü se fissura. Ce fut Shaka qui le rasséréna, tout en lui serrant le poignet : « Nous ferons tout ce qui sera possible de faire. On le ramènera.

- Merci mon ami. »

* * *

_New York, le même jour…_

L'air sombre qui se peignit sur le visage d'Aiolia lorsqu'il raccrocha le téléphone acheva de la terrasser. Déjà qu'elle n'avait que peu dormi, voilà qu'on leur annonçait que l'état de Saga s'était brusquement aggravé, et qu'il était en rapatriement sanitaire.

Rachel se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Les yeux lui brûlaient, mais elle n'aurait su dire si cela était dû au manque de sommeil ou bien à tout à fait autre chose. Comme l'angoisse et la douleur par exemple.

Toute la nuit, elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit, sans cesse réveillée par des images de cauchemar, dans lesquelles se mêlaient tour à tour ses souvenirs d'enfance et d'autres plus récents… des souvenirs au cœur desquels Saga occupait une place privilégiée. Indépendamment de sa volonté, son esprit se mettait alors à lui jouer des tours, son cerveau imaginant toutes sortes de futurs, tous plus tordus les uns que les autres, dont l'unique point commun résidait dans un éventail d'issues tragiques. Forcément. Et ça, c'était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter. Plus maintenant.

Pour couronner le tout, chaque tentative d'endormissement s'était soldée par un rappel cuisant de leur dernière dispute. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher les mots durs qu'elle avait eus à son encontre… Elle n'avait même pas été fichue de se rendre compte de son état ! Plus elle y repensait, plus elle se sentait minable. Pourtant, après que Jeanie lui eut tout raconté, le voile s'était levé dans son esprit, et elle avait vu clair. Oui, il se foutait de tout et pour cause… Elle aurait dû le voir, elle aurait dû !

Allumant une cigarette, elle s'adressa à Jeanie :

« Comment est-ce que ça va se passer maintenant ?

- Et bien, dans six heures, une ambulance le récupère à Kennedy (1) et l'emmène à l'hôpital. Ses médecins pourront alors faire le point sur son état. D'après Mü, il est tombé dans le coma. »

Elle aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce dernier mot… A défaut, elle jeta un regard noir à son amie. Celle-ci eut un geste d'impuissance :

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! Ça ne sert à rien de nous mentir… Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour lui dorénavant, c'est être présents.

- Ça lui fera une belle jambe, quand il agonisera ! » Rachel, exaspérée, attrapa son manteau au vol. « Je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin de respirer. »

* * *

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un banc, au bord du lac. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle arpentait Central Park, et elle n'en avait toujours pas vu la fin. Mordue par le froid, elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Le métal glacé de son téléphone sous ses doigts se rappela à son bon souvenir et lui arracha un soupir. Elle avait appelé Shiryu dans la matinée pour lui signifier qu'elle resterait sur New York pendant… une durée indéterminée. Ils ne s'étaient même pas disputés, même quand elle lui avait explicité les raisons de son séjour.

Son regard erra sur la foule qui déambulait dans le parc. Des gens seuls, des couples, des familles… Elle eut un pincement au cœur en avisant un groupe d'enfants en train de jouer à quelques mètres de là, qu'elle réprima bien vite.

Il était sans doute temps qu'elle cesse de se voiler la face : ça ne fonctionnait plus entre eux, depuis un sacré bout de temps maintenant. Le moment était peut-être arrivé de tout arrêter. Définitivement cette fois. Ils pourraient sans doute rester amis mais elle devait lui rendre sa liberté, et elle, retrouver la sienne. Et si aujourd'hui elle était là, dans cette ville qu'elle n'aimait pas, en plein mois de février, laissant tout derrière elle, c'était pour un homme. Saga. Mais n'était-ce pas trop tard ? A cette pensée, elle s'effondra.

Deux mains incroyablement chaudes se posèrent sur ses épaules agitées de sanglots. Surprise, elle se retourna avec vivacité :

« Qui ?… » Aiolia se tenait derrière elle et lui souriait. Penaude, elle baissa la tête, essuyant furtivement ses larmes glacées :

« Tu dois te dire que ma réaction est excessive, n'est-ce pas… Après tout, il ne s'agit que de Saga. »

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » D'une chiquenaude, il l'ébouriffa avant de contourner le banc et de s'asseoir à ses côtés :

« Je ne dors plus beaucoup moi non plus depuis que je suis au courant… Juste au moment où je pensais avoir enfin retrouvé mon ami d'enfance, mon partenaire, voilà que je vais peut-être de nouveau le perdre… » Il la sentit frissonner à côté de lui. Glissant sa main dans celle d'Aiolia, elle finit par lui demander :

- Pourquoi est-ce toujours au dernier moment que l'on se rend compte de l'importance que certaines personnes ont pour nous ? » Aiolia lui jeta un regard pénétrant et lui répondit :

- Saga compte énormément pour toi n'est-ce pas… »

Ce n'était pas une question. Rachel hocha la tête, sans répondre. Elle sentit que si elle ouvrait la bouche, ce serait pour hurler. Alors il continua :

« Tu dois le lui dire Rachel. Ne le laisse pas partir sans qu'il le sache. Tu sais, il t'a toujours aimée et … toi aussi. J'avais fini par croire que tu ne t'en apercevrais jamais. »

Elle ne put réprimer un rire nerveux :

« J'aurais préféré ne pas m'en apercevoir… Cela m'aurait évité de souffrir.

- Ça fait combien de temps, Rachel ? Je veux dire… Enfin…

- Oui, j'ai compris ce que tu veux dire. » Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit au loin. « Peut-être depuis mon retour au Sanctuaire, il y a quatre ans. Ce qu'il a fait pour moi, à ce moment-là de mon existence, a été tellement vital… J'ai ouvert les yeux. J'aurais pu mourir, il a refusé de me laisser faire. Je crois… Je crois qu'il y a eu un jour où je lui ai abandonné toute ma confiance. Il n'y avait plus que lui dans mon univers. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait su à quel point il avait compté pour moi au cours de cette période. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et, dans un élan de tendresse, la serra contre lui :

« Allez, ma grande, on va s'en sortir… Et lui aussi. Il est costaud, il en faudra beaucoup plus que ça pour l'abattre. » Tandis qu'elle acquiesçait, il essuya du pouce une larme sur le visage de la Dothrakis. « Il faut que tu sois forte. Pour lui.

- Je vais essayer. »

* * *

Ce fut en vain que Jeanie tenta de retenir Rachel lorsqu'elle s'engouffra au beau milieu du déluge de neige en direction de l'ambulance qui venait de se garer devant les urgences. Aussi ce fut avec un soupir résigné qu'elle la suivit.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent écartées sans ménagement par l'équipe médicale, qui convoya le brancard à l'intérieur. Cependant bien décidée à en avoir le cœur net, Rachel les suivit de près et, se glissant entre deux infirmiers, elle put enfin l'entrevoir quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de trop. Atterrée, elle recula presque aussitôt, le visage grisâtre et terne de Saga imprimé derrière ses paupières soudain brûlantes. Ce fut Jeanie qui saisit sa main et, passant son bras sous le sien, elle lui souffla :

« Il faut que tu tiennes ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! » A cet instant d'autres véhicules se garèrent à proximité. Des taxis.

« Au nom des Dieux ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là ? ! »

Au cri de son amie, Rachel parvint à s'arracher à la contemplation du couloir où avait disparu le brancard pour se trouver face à face avec Aioros, mais aussi Shaka, Angelo et Thétis. Abasourdie, elle les dévisagea comme de parfaits inconnus avant de croiser le regard apaisant de la Vierge et de tomber dans les bras qu'ils lui tendaient. Angelo lui enserra l'épaule et la tira d'autorité hors du chemin des brancardiers. Un air goguenard plaqué sur son visage, il commenta :

« On a préféré l'accompagner, des fois qu'ils le perdent en route. » Rachel l'observa, un peu surprise, avant de se rendre compte que l'aspect jovial du Cancer n'était qu'une façade, comme en témoignaient ses yeux sombres emplis d'inquiétude et de doute. Alors, elle lui répondit doucement :

« Avec vous quatre, je suis certaine qu'il ne risquait rien. »

En silence, l'italien lui étreignit brièvement la main puis s'éloigna, pour aller saluer Aiolia qui s'approchait d'eux.

Rachel demeura un instant figée devant ce tableau si étrange qui s'offrait à elle. Ces hommes étaient là, contre toute attente, contre toute espérance. Jamais elle n'aurait cru les voir ici et maintenant, ceux qui avaient élevé leurs voix contre celui qui les dirigeait par la force, ceux qui avaient souhaité se rebeller sans en trouver la force, ceux qui avaient tempêté et maudit celui qui était en train de mourir.

Et aujourd'hui... Le sombre Angelo, avec son éternel air gouailleur et ses réparties assassines, Aioros, son beau visage défiguré caché derrière un masque d'argent mais toujours d'un optimisme à toute épreuve, son frère Aiolia à la joie de vivre communicative, Shaka semblant veiller sur eux tous avec un calme olympien à la manière d'un ancien qu'il n'était pas et Thétis, la belle et douce Thétis qui avait apporté avec elle un souffle nouveau, un vent d'apaisement au milieu de tous ces hommes au caractère trempé dans la force brute, chacun vivant avec ses propres douleurs et ses propres peines.

Une bouffée de tendresse et de reconnaissance envahit la jeune femme. Malgré tout cela, malgré le passé, malgré les orages, ils formaient une "famille". Et cela, elle croyait ne plus jamais le revoir.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par une voix masculine, qui se racla discrètement la gorge avant de parler :

« Veuillez m'excuser… Vous êtes Rachel Dothrakis ? » Elle fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux grisonnants taillés en brosse, engoncé dans une blouse blanche. Derrière lui se tenait Jeanie, l'air impassible.

- Oui ? Vous êtes…

- Le docteur Anderson, en charge du dossier de monsieur Saga Antinaïkos. »

D'un coup d'œil rapide, Rachel le jaugea. Sans aucun doute pas très grand, un peu bedonnant, mais respirant la confiance et la sagesse. Elle le lut dans ses yeux. Se détendant imperceptiblement, elle inclina la tête, sans toutefois oser poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Dans le même temps, Anderson balaya du regard la petite troupe assemblée derrière la jeune femme et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Pouvait-il parler devant ces gens ? Rachel répondit à sa question muette :

« Nous sommes tous là pour lui. Eux ou moi, c'est la même chose. » Le médecin eut un signe d'assentiment et d'un geste, les invita à le suivre dans une pièce isolée.

« J'ai tout d'abord une nouvelle à vous annoncer qui va vous rassurer. Monsieur Antinaïkos est sorti du coma quelques instants après son arrivée dans mon service. »

En entendant ces mots, un poids s'envola des épaules de Rachel, tandis que ses compagnons s'exclamaient à qui mieux mieux. Cependant, alors qu'elle esquissait déjà un sourire de soulagement, son regard croisa celui de Jeanie. Il était sombre. Trop sombre. De nouveau le voile opaque de l'angoisse la saisit, comme Anderson reprenait :

« Je comprends votre réaction mais je dois vous expliquer un certain nombre de choses. Monsieur Antinaïkos,…

- Saga. S'il vous plaît, appelez-le par son prénom. » Thétis l'avait coupé. « Monsieur Antinaïkos, c'est trop… impersonnel.

- D'accord. Saga est, à ce jour, extrêmement chanceux d'être encore en vie. L'état d'avancement de son cancer est tel qu'il devrait être mort à l'heure qu'il est, surtout compte tenu de ses refus répétés d'être soigné Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer et même si je soupçonne que vous seriez en mesure de répondre à mes questions, il n'est plus temps pour cela. Le temps l'a rattrapé et fait son œuvre. Son état est… »

Anderson se mordit les lèvres. Il faisait ce métier depuis vingt ans et ces moments-là n'en étaient pas devenus faciles ou routiniers pour autant, à l'inverse de nombreux de ses actes médicaux. Et, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il sentait confusément que ceux à qui il parlait n'étaient pas prêts à entendre ce qu'il allait leur annoncer.

« Son état est critique. Il est de mon devoir de vous informer que nous avons très largement dépassé le seuil à partir duquel tout doit être tenté pour sauver ce type de patients.

- Ce qui veut dire ? » La voix de Shaka s'était élevée de l'arrière du groupe, douce mais inexplicablement puissante, se diffusant dans les moindres recoins de la pièce.

« Nous allons tout essayer. Mais je ne suis pas là pour faire des promesses que je ne suis pas certain de tenir. »

Atterrés, ils s'entre-regardèrent. Ils avaient tous compris, nul besoin d'être devin pour interpréter le sens caché des paroles de ce médecin. Les chances du Pope étaient quasi-nulles. Un air désabusé plaqué sur le visage, Angelo s'éloigna de ses pairs pour s'isoler près d'une fenêtre. Il n'avait guère envie de se confronter aux sombres inquiétudes qui allaient immanquablement se peindre sur les traits de ses compagnons.

Les deux mains de Shaka se posèrent sur les épaules affaissées de Rachel et tout en resserrant ses doigts sur elles, il demanda simplement :

« Depuis combien de temps ? » Cette question, tous en étaient venus à se la poser en entendant le discours d'Anderson. Comment avait-on pu en arriver à cette extrémité ?

- Presque deux ans. » Un hoquet de douleur secoua la Dothrakis et Shaka assura sa prise sur elle, lui communiquant sa force. Deux ans… Elle dut fermer les yeux, pour ne pas voir l'abîme insondable qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Pour ne pas y sombrer. Elle aurait voulu se débattre et s'enfuir en hurlant. Elle l'avait abandonné ! Elle n'avait pas pu le sauver, parce qu'elle était partie. Voilà le constat. Crevante de douleur, elle se recroquevilla sous l'emprise de la Vierge, tandis que, impitoyablement, le médecin poursuivait :

« Je vous l'ai dit, monsieur Ant… Saga a refusé à plusieurs reprises d'être hospitalisé alors que la dégradation de son état le nécessitait. Il ne m'a pas donné de raison à cela, il a refusé, c'est tout. Et je n'étais pas en mesure de l'y contraindre. »

Le silence qui succéda fut lourd. Le Cancer, qui faisait tourner entre ses doigts une cigarette non allumée depuis plusieurs minutes, finit par pousser un soupir exaspéré et se plantant devant ses compagnons, il lança, d'un ton presque soupçonneux :

« Vous avez dit qu'il était sorti du coma… On peut le voir ?

- Oui… et non.

- S'il vous plaît, docteur, épargnez-moi ces discours ambigus à la noix, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Peut-on le voir, oui, ou non ? » Devant l'agressivité de l'italien, Anderson ne se démonta pourtant pas et prit le temps d'expliquer d'une voix calme :

« Compte tenu de la nature de sa maladie et du traitement lourd que nous commençons à lui administrer, Saga doit rester en isolement. Ses défenses immunitaires sont au plus bas niveau et il ne s'agirait pas d'aggraver son cas avec une infection extérieure. Seule l'équipe médicale est habilitée à pénétrer dans sa chambre. Donc… Oui, vous pouvez le voir et lui parler, mais à travers une vitre et via un interphone.

- Génial, commenta le Lion d'une voix morne. Vous voulez dire qu'en plus d'être en train de mourir, il va devoir le faire seul ?

- Aiolia ! » S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Thétis et Aioros, ce dernier lui désignant le dos de Rachel d'un air lourd de reproches. Loin de se démonter, le grec s'approcha de la jeune femme, affreusement pâle et, s'agenouillant devant elle, il saisit son visage entre ses mains :

« Rachel… Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Il est plus que temps. » Un instant, elle lui sembla trop égarée pour saisir ce qu'il lui disait d'un ton si pressant. Puis le bleu profond de ses yeux sembla s'animer sous et, pesamment, elle se leva, les mains de Shaka retombant de ses épaules.

D'une voix grave, mais sans le regarder, elle s'adressa à Anderson :

« Conduisez-moi à lui. Je dois le voir. »

* * *

(1) Aéroport international de New York


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

_Au Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

Assis sur l'une des plus hautes marches qui menaient au Palais, Camus contemplait la descente du soleil sur l'horizon. L'astre s'apprêtait à plonger dans les eaux rougeoyantes de la Méditerranée. La fumée de sa cigarette s'étirait paresseusement devant ses yeux, et s'effilochait au-dessus de lui en volutes pâles, qui s'évanouissaient comme par magie.

L'effervescence régnant au Domaine Sacré depuis le départ en catastrophe des autres en début de matinée l'avait incité à se réfugier ici, loin de la Salle du Conseil, loin de ses pairs. Assis là depuis plusieurs heures, il avait oublié le temps.

Il ne pensait pas. Il préférait cela. Penser l'entraînait toujours sur des pentes dangereuses et il ne se sentait pas le courage, pour le moment, d'affronter ses démons une fois de plus. Puissent-ils le laisser en paix quelques heures, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

« Ah, tu es là ! »

Non, son souhait ne serait pas exaucé. Pas cette fois-ci. Réprimant un soupir, il se tourna vers Milo, qui venait de sortir de l'ombre et avançait vers lui, l'air désinvolte.

« Tu sais qu'on t'a cherché partout ?

- Et bien, tu m'as trouvé. » Répondit Camus, d'un ton neutre.

Le Scorpion s'adossa à la colonne qui se dressait à côté de son alter ego et reprit :

« Thétis a appelé.

- Alors ?

- C'est pas brillant, à ce qu'il paraît. » Le regard du grec se perdit au loin, tandis que les dernières lueurs du jour s'abîmaient en mer. « Il va mourir, Camus. »

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant d'allumer une énième cigarette, le mégot précédent allant rejoindre le petit tas soigneusement constitué à ses pieds. Il n'avait rien à dire. Malgré sa sortie de la veille devant Aioros, lui aussi avait beaucoup réfléchi et, sans l'admettre ouvertement, reconnaissait que le Sagittaire avait en partie raison. En grande partie. Et il savait que Milo en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin que ce dernier le lui dise, il le lisait à la surface de son cosmos.

Le grec abaissa les yeux sur le Verseau, toujours silencieux.

« Camus… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » L'interpellé, qui portait sa cigarette à ses lèvres, suspendit son geste. Une fraction de seconde seulement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit-il, sans daigner se retourner.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Depuis que tu es arrivé au Sanctuaire, il y a une semaine à peine, tu nous fuis. C'est quoi, le problème ?

- Mais enfin, il n'y a pas de problème ! »

L'exaspération pointait dans la voix du Verseau, lorsqu'il se retourna pour jeter un regard noir à Milo, qui restait immobile, les bras croisés. Fronçant les sourcils, le Scorpion finit par asséner :

« C'est donc devenu si difficile pour toi de revenir au Sanctuaire ? La vie que tu mènes en Russie te plaît-elle à ce point que tu ne puisses plus supporter ce lieu et notre compagnie ? »

Camus s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça, et les mots de son vieux compagnon lui firent l'effet d'un bon coup de poing au creux de l'estomac. Stupéfait, il l'observa avec plus d'attention. Comment avait-il pu le deviner ainsi ? Il n'avait pas pensé que son attitude serait perçue de cette manière. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été réputé pour sa sociabilité et sa sympathie.

Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à ne pas résider de façon permanente au Sanctuaire. N'ayant pas d'attaches particulières avec ses pairs, cet exil volontaire ne lui avait posé aucune difficulté. Pas d'attaches, sauf… Et merde. Ce "sauf"-là, qui rendait chaque retour de plus en plus douloureux, n'était pas le bienvenu à ce stade de sa réflexion. Camus se mordit les lèvres, impuissant, avant de se réfugier dans la mesquinerie :

« C'est un reproche ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux le garder pour toi. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. » Contre toute attente, Milo lui répondit avec calme :

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est un constat. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je… Je ne peux décemment pas repartir, avec les événements qui se sont bousculés au cours des dernières quarante-huit heures. Mon peu d'enthousiasme à me trouver ici n'est pas une raison pour délaisser mon devoir. Et tu le sais très bien.

- Tu pouvais partir avec les autres sur New York, il me semble… Au moins tu n'aurais pas eu à rester. » Lui rétorqua le Scorpion, sur un petit ton tranquille.

Sur l'instant, Camus ne trouva rien à répondre. L'évidence qui résidait dans les propos de son vis-à-vis lui interdisait toute argumentation. Du moins, en surface. Parce que, si tout cela semblait très clair au premier abord pour Milo, Camus n'était pas certain que cela le fût dans sa propre tête. Il pouvait se poser la question. Mais, comme à chaque fois que le sujet se présentait à lui, il biaisait avec sa conscience pour ne pas l'affronter. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, une fois de plus, en époussetant son jean après s'être redressé, tout en lançant, désinvolte :

« En attendant… Je suis là ! Alors laisse-moi gérer ça comme je l'entends, et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à partager de nouvelles discussions de ce genre. »

Milo se décolla de la colonne et tourna les talons, sans un mot.

_« Ça y est, il s'est vexé… L'imbécile… » _Murmura Camus entre ses dents, en le regardant s'éloigner. Mais en fin de compte, il ne savait plus vraiment si cette invective s'adressait à Milo, ou à lui-même.

* * *

Lorsque Mü pénétra dans le bureau de Saga, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. La main posée sur la poignée de la porte, il regarda autour de lui pendant un long moment. Eclairée par la douce lumière d'hiver, qui entrait à flots par les hautes fenêtres à sa gauche, la pièce respirait l'ordre et le calme. Aucun objet ne semblait être posé là par inadvertance ; stylos, dossiers, livres, tout était impeccablement rangé à sa place. Tout était si parfait que l'on aurait pu croire que personne n'avait occupé cette pièce depuis des mois. Pourtant, un pull bleu négligemment posé sur le dossier du fauteuil et un cendrier plein à ras bord au coin du bureau témoignaient de la présence encore récente du maître des lieux.

Le Bélier était venu ici relativement souvent, mais n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à l'ordre méticuleux qui y régnait. Seule l'absence du Pope semblait le mettre en évidence.

Avec un profond soupir, il s'avança, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Après une hésitation, il ouvrit le premier dossier de la pile posée sur la table, et ne fut pas étonné outre mesure d'y découvrir les originaux des documents que Saga leur avait fournis le matin même.

Il était sur le point de s'asseoir à la place du Pope lorsqu'un vague sentiment de culpabilité l'en dissuada. Il préféra s'installer sur le siège qu'il occupait habituellement lors de ses entrevues avec Saga. Il commença à feuilleter les documents, un à un, et plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus l'inquiétude et l'angoisse se faisaient jour dans son cœur. Tout était là, devant ses yeux. Les Portes naissaient. De vagues souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, des flashs de discussion avec son maître Shion, des écrits, mais rien de précis, si ce n'était le rappel de vieilles légendes presque oubliées.

Il reposa le dossier et, les coudes posés sur le bord de la table, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Les autres étaient bien présomptueux de croire qu'il serait en mesure d'assurer de telles responsabilités en l'absence de leur Pope. L'ampleur de la tâche était telle qu'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur.

« Fatigué ? » La voix de Dôkho le fit se retourner. La Balance entra d'un pas tranquille : « Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

D'un geste vague, Mü lui désigna la pile de dossiers en commentant :

- Il y a tout ça. Ce n'est presque rien et à la fois, c'est déjà trop. Je suis inquiet, Dôkho, très inquiet.

- Je te comprends. Mais nous allons devoir faire avec. Malheureusement, il ne semble pas que nous ayons beaucoup le choix.

- Je regrette que Shaka soit parti avec les autres. Il nous aurait été bien utile. »

La Balance eut un signe d'assentiment avant de poser la main sur l'épaule de son ami avec un large sourire :

« Mü, ne panique pas. Tu n'es pas tout seul ! Il ne sert à rien de rester ici et de se morfondre. Autant commencer par quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?

- Les Archives ? Suggéra le Bélier, en levant les yeux vers son alter ego.

- Par exemple. Si aucun d'entre nous n'a de souvenirs à propos des Portes, et bien nous en trouverons là-bas. » L'atlante se leva pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre ouvrant sur le Sanctuaire qui s'étendait en contrebas.

« Imaginons que nous trouvions quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite ? Si Saga ne revient pas… Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Thétis…

- Une chose après l'autre. Si tel devait être le cas, nous aviserons en temps voulu.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, soupira Mü. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que le destin nous réserve, en nous confrontant à ce nouveau danger et en sapant nos forces… »

* * *

_New York, Etats-Unis d'Amérique…_

« C'est ici. »

Anderson ouvrit devant elle une porte anonyme, et la fit entrer dans une petite pièce sombre, dépourvue de fenêtre. Actionnant l'interrupteur, il lui expliqua :

« Derrière le rideau devant vous, il y a une vitre, qui vous permet de voir et d'être vue depuis sa chambre. Pour l'interphone, vous n'avez qu'à l'allumer, comme ceci. Nous vous avons installé une chaise mais nous en prévoirons d'autres si vos amis le souhaitent.

- Bien, je vous remercie. Il… Il est réveillé ?

- Oui, je vous l'ai dit. Nous allons le prévenir. » Sans crier gare, il enclencha l'interphone sans ouvrir le rideau, et annonça la visite de la jeune femme.

« Je vous laisse à présent. En cas d'urgence, vous n'aurez qu'à appeler quelqu'un du couloir. » Et il sortit.

Rachel, mise devant le fait accompli, hésita un instant puis tira le rideau.

Il était debout, au milieu de la chambre et regardait fixement la paroi vitrée qui s'encadrait en face de lui. La pièce, simple cube entièrement blanc, était éclairée par deux néons blafards. Le lit, parallèle à la vitre, semblait ne pas avoir été occupé ; seule une empreinte légère sur l'oreiller témoignait que quelqu'un avait été couché là. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir debout. Malgré sa faiblesse, Saga usait là de ses ultimes ressources.

D'un pas cependant mal assuré, il s'approchait de la vitre. Derrière, Rachel le contemplait.

Cela faisait quarante-huit heures qu'elle l'avait quitté, à peine une journée qu'il se trouvait dans cette chambre, cloîtré, et déjà, sa maigreur avait pris des proportions alarmantes. Et ce vêtement d'hôpital verdâtre n'arrangeait rien. Silencieuse, elle observa son visage. Là aussi, les traits s'étaient dramatiquement creusés. L'os de sa mâchoire saillait, lui conférant un air encore plus sévère qu'à son habitude ; ses yeux brillaient mais étaient ourlés d'une auréole sombre, comme si son regard commençait déjà à s'éloigner du monde des vivants.

Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux autour de lui :

« Les médecins m'avaient prévenu, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça… »

La pièce était stérile, ainsi que l'avait expliqué Anderson. En sus d'une chute brutale de ses plaquettes sanguines, qui était en partie à l'origine de sa perte de connaissance, ses défenses immunitaires étaient désormais réduites à leur strict minimum. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix pour lui que d'être confiné dans cette pièce, dotée d'une ventilation contrôlée et où, bien évidemment, les fenêtres ne s'ouvraient pas.

Il reporta son attention sur Rachel :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Nous sommes tous au courant. »

Rachel avait répondu en pensant à ses compagnons, qui attendaient, plus loin, quelque part dans l'établissement et à ceux qui, là-bas en Grèce, espéraient des nouvelles.

Saga ne posa aucune question. Il lui était devenu égal de savoir.

« Saga…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

Rachel avait parlé dans un chuchotement, comme si elle avait peur. Peur de la réponse. Le Pope l'observa plus attentivement une seconde et la vit fatiguée, et tremblante. Alors, il se radoucit et répondit tranquillement :

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

- J'aurais… J'aurais pu t'aider.

- Je ne crois pas, non. »

Il n'y avait aucune trace de regret dans sa voix. Il énonçait simplement un fait.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû nous disputer. Maintenant, je comprends mieux ton attitude… tu aurais pu m'en parler. »

Il haussa les épaules :

- Cela ne sert plus à rien de revenir là-dessus. Ce qui est fait, est fait. »

Rachel sentit l'impuissance la gagner en le voyant si serein et si détaché. Rien ne semblait plus pouvoir l'atteindre. Elle se prit à maudire cette vitre qui les séparait. Elle aurait voulu le saisir, le secouer, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une réaction, n'importe laquelle ! Tellement préférable à cette indifférence glacée…

Le moment, elle le retardait. Cela faisait vingt ans qu'elle le retardait. Et il n'était plus temps. Elle finit par lui poser la question qui l'obsédait, depuis qu'Aiolia lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. Cette question qu'elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête depuis trois jours, depuis qu'elle avait compris :

« Tu veux donc mourir ? »

Et à l'instant même où elle prononçait son dernier mot, elle sut que la réponse serait la pire chose qu'elle puisse redouter. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant la voix grave de Saga s'élever :

« Je crois que oui. »

La bouche de la jeune femme s'arrondit en un "non" muet, le son ne parvenant pas à s'extraire de sa gorge, resserrée par une onde puissante de douleur. Puis, le bleu de ses yeux réapparut, et Saga y lut toutes ses interrogations, et son incompréhension. Elle avait le droit de connaître la vérité, décida-t-il :

« Rachel, ça fait trop longtemps que j'agonise. Je ne parle pas de mon corps mais de _ça_, à l'intérieur… » Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine. « J'ai en ai assez d'avoir mal. La souffrance est devenue trop insupportable au fil des années. Je suis fatigué, tu comprends ? Alors, ce cancer… C'est une chance. Je suis trop lâche pour me suicider. »

Les deux mains de la jeune femme qui se plaquèrent violemment contre la vitre le firent bondir en arrière :

« Comment… Comment peux-tu parler ainsi ?! »

Sa voix était assourdie par l'interphone, mais Saga savait qu'elle criait. Ses traits se figèrent et il répondit sèchement :

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire sur cette Terre. Ma disparition n'aura aucune incidence. Pour personne.

- C'est faux ! S'insurgea la jeune femme, en serrant les poings. Ça en a, pour eux ! Pour ceux qui sont là, et pour ceux qui sont restés au Sanctuaire, pour accomplir leur tâche ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils sont venus ? Pourquoi est-ce Aioros qui a pris les choses en main, qui t'a amené jusqu'ici, qui t'a sauvé la vie ? Hein, pourquoi ?! »

Elle le vit reculer d'un pas, comme si elle l'avait frappé, mais cet instant de faiblesse fut fugace. Reprenant sa contenance, il rétorqua, avec un sourire désabusé :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est vrai. Mais en toute franchise, je ne crois pas que ma mort sera si terrible pour eux.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Aioros, bon sang… Et tous les autres ! Ils ont décidé de te donner une deuxième chance ! C'est pour cela qu'ils sont ici, qu'ils prient et qu'ils espèrent. Tu veux donc les décevoir ?

- Je les ai suffisamment déçus, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sa souffrance était telle… Rachel ne s'était jamais rendue compte que cela en était arrivé à ce point de non retour. L'amertume et le cynisme de cet homme n'étaient que faux-semblants, pour cacher une profonde détresse. Elle savait au fond de son cœur que le Saga d'aujourd'hui avait radicalement changé par rapport au Saga d'hier, celui qui avait tué quinze ans plus tôt, pour prendre le pouvoir. Mais elle n'avait pas compris à quel point le souvenir de ses exactions passées pouvait l'obséder, et sa charge lui peser.

Il voulait mourir pour échapper à tout ça, pour oublier. Et en même temps… Rachel sut aussi sa solitude. Il s'était lui-même coupé du monde, pour ne plus faire face au rejet, et au dénigrement. Il se savait seul et croyait réellement que personne ne souffrirait de sa disparition. Il se trompait, combien il se trompait…

Ravalant sa salive et desserrant les poings, elle laissa ses deux mains bien à plat sur la vitre. Elle trouva son regard :

« Ça a aussi de l'importance… Pour moi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'eux. Saga… Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Une larme roula doucement sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle ne sanglotait pas, elle était silencieuse et calme. Mais à l'intérieur, le déchirement était tel qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de contrôler quoi que ce soit.

Le Pope vit cette larme et malgré lui, malgré toutes ses barrières, il dut accepter la communication mentale que Rachel était en train de lui imposer. Peu à peu il la vit se draper dans son cosmos si caractéristique, d'un gris platine et laiteux, qui envahit la pièce adjacente où elle se trouvait, déborda la vitre et vint envelopper Saga d'une douce chaleur. Alors, le cosmos des Gémeaux s'enflamma à son tour, pour aller se mêler étroitement avec celui de la jeune femme. Elle eut un sursaut, lorsque l'emprise de l'homme se fit sur elle, toujours puissante malgré la maladie.

Après une hésitation il se rapprocha et, plaquant sa paume contre la vitre, au droit de celle de Rachel, il plongea dans son regard.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé les mots. Durant toutes ces années, elle avait voulu lui dire, mais n'y était pas parvenue. Aujourd'hui, mise en face de leurs destins, tout devenait limpide. Elle ne pouvait plus refuser l'évidence qui s'imposait à elle. Elle l'aimait. Que dire d'autre ? Elle l'avait toujours aimé sans le savoir, mais son cœur, lui, avait conservé cette étincelle avec soin, en attendant le jour où elle pourrait enfin briller.

Pourtant elle avait trop attendu. La mort était là, elle rôdait en espérant son dû. Il était plus que temps.

Ne sachant que lui dire, elle lui montra. Et il vit, il vit tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais exprimé. L'époque de l'adolescence, et l'admiration qu'elle lui portait alors, teintée d'un sentiment naissant plus puissant que l'amitié qui les unissait. Les années noires pendant lesquelles, malgré l'incompréhension de tous, elle l'avait appuyé. Sa souffrance de le savoir mentalement atteint, sa lutte intérieure entre son amour pour lui et la peur qu'il lui inspirait.

Et puis la confiance. Absolue. L'abandon. Quand elle avait voulu mourir et qu'il avait lutté pied à pied avec elle, pour la garder en vie. Depuis, le vide. Le trou béant que Rachel gardait caché en elle depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Sanctuaire, une fois de plus, pour reprendre une vie qui n'avait plus aucun sens, parce que Saga n'était pas à ses côtés. Les mensonges auxquels elle avait consenti, le déni de ses propres sentiments.

Alors, la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva dans l'esprit de Saga, douce et aimante, comme il avait toujours rêvé de l'entendre :

_« Saga… Ne me laisse pas… Je t'en supplie, tu ne dois pas t'en aller. Nous aussi, nous avons une deuxième chance. »_

Le hurlement silencieux de désespoir du Pope éclata dans l'esprit de Rachel, qui vacilla, tandis que les liens qui venaient de se tisser se déchiraient comme du papier de soie. Titubante, elle recula, les yeux dilatés, alors que Saga, de l'autre côté de la vitre, livide, crispait ses doigts sur la surface transparente. Sur son visage décomposé se mêlaient le regret, la colère et la tristesse. Elle avait déjà détourné le regard, lorsque la voix de l'Antinaïkos lui parvint, vibrante de douleur :

« Rachel… Maintenant… Maintenant, il est trop tard ! »

Il laissa retomber ses bras et, lui tournant le dos, referma le rideau derrière lui.

* * *

Après avoir laissé Rachel avec son patient, Anderson était retourné auprès du petit groupe qui attendait, agglutiné autour d'une machine à café. Spontanément, Thétis lui avait tendu un gobelet brûlant et, devant sa gentillesse désarmante, Anderson s'en voulut presque de leur avoir annoncé de si terribles nouvelles. Surtout qu'il ne pensait pas avoir affaire à tant de monde, son patient récalcitrant lui étant apparu comme quelqu'un de solitaire.

Il décida de prendre quelques minutes pour parler avec eux, car il avait fini par comprendre, sa longue carrière aidant, que pour connaître un malade rien ne valait le contact avec les proches.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre ami, commença-t-il, en guise de préambule. J'aurais vraiment souhaité pouvoir vous apporter de meilleures nouvelles.

- Vous faites votre travail, docteur. Personne ne saurait vous le reprocher. »

Il observa avec une curiosité mal dissimulée celui qui venait de lui répondre. Un homme de trente, trente-cinq ans, au visage partiellement recouvert par un masque en argent. Malgré son aspect étrange, sur lequel il ne se permettrait pas de poser la moindre question, l'homme lui apparut chaleureux. Passablement encouragé par leurs attitudes ouvertes, il se risqua :

« Vous n'êtes pas de sa famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un éclat de rire, vite réprimé, lui répondit et Anderson se tourna vers son origine. Il s'agissait de celui qui l'avait agressé verbalement une heure plus tôt, avec un accent italien des plus prononcés. D'un geste négligent, Angelo fourragea dans ses mèches folles avant de commenter d'un ton narquois :

« Vous dites ça à cause de la couleur des cheveux ? Non, on n'est pas de la même famille, les Dieux m'en préservent. Ni aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs.

- Alors… Que faites-vous ici ?

- Nous ne sommes pas, effectivement, du même sang, mais nous formons une sorte de "famille", quoi que certains en disent… » Shaka était intervenu, en jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Angelo qui, haussant les épaules, reporta son attention sur sa tasse de café. « Nous avons souhaité qu'il ne demeure pas seul.

- C'est bien. Je craignais de le voir arriver ici, un jour, solitaire comme à son habitude. Malheureusement… » Anderson se tut, se rappelant avec regret qu'il ne pouvait pas le sauver. Devant leurs airs interrogateurs, il soupira :

« Je souhaitais simplement m'assurer qu'aucun d'entre vous ne lui était apparenté.

- Pourquoi cela ? » Aiolia, les sourcils froncés, avait penché la tête d'un air curieux.

- Le seul moyen aujourd'hui de le sauver serait un greffe de moelle osseuse. Il s'agit actuellement de la seule technique à peu près sûre, dans des cas de leucémies aiguës comme celui de votre ami. Néanmoins, la compatibilité nécessaire est autrement plus exigeante qu'un don de sang, par exemple. Il faut impérativement un donneur de la même famille. Un frère ou une sœur, c'est l'idéal. Mais lorsque j'en ai parlé à votre ami, il m'a indiqué qu'il n'avait plus de… »

Anderson fut brusquement interrompu dans ses explications par une sorte… de gloussement. Ou plutôt, un rire étouffé, un rire étrange. A la limite de la fêlure. Surpris, il les observa attentivement et ce qu'il vit avait quelque chose de tout à fait ahurissant. Devant lui se tenaient cinq individus bouche bée, et yeux écarquillés. Le bruit provenait de Thétis qui, la main tremblant comme une feuille, tâchait de contrôler l'hystérie qui était en train de la gagner, sans y parvenir vraiment, alors qu'un rire échevelé commençait à s'échapper d'elle. Ce fut Angelo qui, semblant s'éveiller d'un rêve, la saisit brutalement par les bras pour la secouer. Rien n'y faisait. Alors, avec un soupir manifeste et un regard d'excuse pour ses trois comparses, il leva la main bien haut et lui asséna une gifle sonore. Anderson, sidéré, était sur le point d'intervenir, quand la jeune femme, les yeux levés vers le Cancer, s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de l'italien qui lui tapota l'épaule d'un air bourru :

« Ça va aller, calme-toi… Ça va aller maintenant…

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Anderson, les bras ouverts en signe d'incompréhension, les regardait alternativement, tâchant de comprendre le sens de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Ce fut Aiolia qui, le visage brusquement illuminé, posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du médecin et les serra :

« Nous sommes tous des imbéciles ! C'est fabuleux !

- Pardon ?

- Mais oui ! Saga vous a menti… Il a un frère !

- Comment ?! »

Un bruit de pas derrière lui le fit se retourner. Jeanie venait des les rejoindre, accompagnée de Jane :

« C'est exact, confirma-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux. Il a un frère… jumeau. Kanon. »

Si le soulagement pouvait être décrit, il pourrait ressembler à une énorme baudruche prête à éclater qui d'un seul coup, commencerait à se dégonfler. Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce fut Angelo qui, lançant un regard noir au médecin, ramena un semblant d'ordre :

« Franchement… Vous n'auriez pas pu la poser plus tôt cette question, non ?!

- Angelo, je ne voudrais pas altérer ton optimisme soudain, mais on ne sait même pas si Kanon est vivant ou mort, et s'il est vivant, où il se trouve. » L'italien se tourna vers Shaka, qui venait de parler. Secouant la tête avec commisération, il lui répondit :

« Si Kanon était mort, on le saurait. Il s'agit simplement de le trouver. Et quant à toi, une petite méditation ne te ferait pas de mal, ça t'empêcherait de stresser tout le monde. » La Vierge lui lança un regard torve, tandis que Jane prenait l'initiative :

« S'il est vivant, on le trouvera. Je préviens ma sœur Dominique. Elle dispose de tous les moyens nécessaires à sa recherche. »

Anderson, médusé, contemplait le groupe, n'osant croire tout à fait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre : un jumeau ! C'était inespéré… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi son patient ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?

« Docteur Anderson, si Kanon est retrouvé, êtes-vous sûr que cela suffira ? »

La voix de Rachel venait de retentir dans la salle et un silence soudain succéda au brouhaha ambiant. Elle s'approchait lentement, son corps semblant chanceler à chaque pas, ses grands yeux noyés dans un chagrin sans fond. Aioros ne put réprimer un frisson en la voyant. Que s'était-il passé au cours de son entrevue avec Saga ? Elle lui apparut tel un fantôme égaré, hâve, presque éthéré, l'énergie qu'elle dégageait habituellement à présent réduite à une faible lueur pâlotte. Ce qu'il remarqua, tous le virent également. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne s'approcha d'elle. Elle semblait hors du temps à un tel point qu'elle ne leur aurait même pas prêté attention.

Le médecin, tout aussi conscient de l'étrangeté de la situation, même s'il ne possédait pas les capacités nécessaires pour en saisir toutes les implications, se redressa, et répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme :

« Non, je n'en suis pas certain. Mais c'est la _seule_ chance. »


	10. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

_New-York, Etats-Unis d'Amérique…_

Lorsque Aiolia avait émis le souhait de voir Saga et de lui parler, Anderson, quelque peu gêné, lui avait fait répondre que, vraisemblablement, Saga ne désirait voir personne. Si le Lion, et les autres, en furent surpris, ils n'en avaient cependant rien montré. Anderson les avait alors gentiment invités à se retirer et à aller se reposer, leur présence n'étant pas d'une grande utilité. Pour sa part, Jane avait assuré le chef de service que les résultats des recherches entreprises pour retrouver Kanon lui seraient communiqués dès qu'elles s'avèreraient fructueuses.

Tout le monde s'était par conséquent retrouvé chez Aiolia, qui avait insisté pour accueillir ses compagnons en dépit de la place toute relative dont il disposait. Avec Jane, ils repoussèrent meubles et murs comme ils le pouvaient avant de sortir des placards tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à un sac de couchage.

Rachel, bien que toujours assommée par les événements du jour, avait participé à l'effervescence de l'installation, ne serait-ce que pour dédier son esprit à autre chose l'espace de quelques heures. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui s'était passé lors de son entrevue avec Saga, et personne ne lui avait posé la moindre question, respectant son mutisme.

Un peu plus tard, installés autour d'un verre, ils tâchèrent de faire le point et plus particulièrement, s'attachèrent à spéculer sur le lieu où pouvait se trouver Kanon. Ce vain brainstorming ne fit que confirmer que personne n'en avait la moindre idée. Kanon s'était bel et bien évaporé dans la nature, dès l'instant où Saga l'avait exilé. Quant à savoir s'il était toujours en vie… nul n'osait plus l'affirmer, en dépit des espoirs que chacun se surprenait à entretenir en secret.

Rachel avait fini par s'éloigner de la conversation, pour ressasser de nouveau la journée qui venait de s'écouler... et ne prêta tout d'abord pas attention à Shaka qui s'adressait à elle. Néanmoins la voix de la Vierge finit par se frayer un chemin par -delà sa rêverie :

« Rachel, je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais… » Elle sursauta pour s'apercevoir enfin que tous l'observaient, l'attente chevillée au fond des yeux.

Avec un haussement de sourcils interrogateur, elle se tourna vers Shaka qui reprenait :

« … Mais je crois que nous devrions discuter des derniers événements. Saga n'étant pas en mesure d'assumer sa charge, Mü a pensé… »

Elle leva la main, pour l'arrêter. Inquiet, et craignant d'avoir été maladroit, Shaka prit une inspiration en vu de nuancer ses paroles avant de se rendre compte de sa méprise lorsque Rachel lui répondit :

« Si tu veux parler des informations fournies par le Conseil de Sécurité concernant l'occurrence d'un possible danger, je suis déjà au courant. Saga m'en a parlé. » Aioros, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, intervint :

« Il y a du nouveau à ce sujet, et c'est de cela dont nous aimerions te parler. Nous étions en plein Conseil quand Saga a perdu connaissance. Mais juste avant, il a eu le temps de nous exposer la situation. Mü et Shaka ont alors complété les données disponibles.

- A savoir ? » Rachel les observa, circonspecte. Sa surprise s'accentua néanmoins en entendant les mots de Shaka :

« Ce sont les Portes, Rachel. Elles sont en train de naître. »

_En train de naître…_ Les mots résonnèrent longuement sous son crâne, tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre le dossier du canapé. Les pupilles dilatées, elle fixait un point devant elle, occultant jusqu'à la présence de ses compagnons.

_Les Portes…_ Que d'histoires et que de légendes autour de ce phénomène auquel il avait bien fallu donner un nom, un nom qui avait traversé les siècles ! Gamine, elle écoutait déjà avec une fascination terrifiée les récits de sa grand-mère au sujet des Portes ; au fil du temps, elle avait cependant fini par classer toutes ces histoires dans la catégorie "contes à dormir debout", aux côtés des mythes divers et avariés qui depuis longtemps n'avaient plus cours au cœur même du Sanctuaire. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui… l'histoire devenait l'Histoire. Elle avait eu beau douter plus ou moins de nombre des récits narrés dans son enfance par les anciens, son subconscient, sa mémoire familiale, savaient qu'une forme de réalité couvait sous ces jolies histoires, une réalité qu'il lui était pourtant impossible d'appréhender.

Comme pour confirmer cette impression tenace, Aioros lui tendit une pile de feuillets, ceux-là même que Saga leur avait distribués quelques jours plus tôt. Elle les parcourut rapidement, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur une photo, en noir et blanc, prise dans les Rocheuses au téléobjectif et a priori sur film ultrasensible, compte tenu du piqueté prononcé de l'image.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle la porta à bout de bras, pour obtenir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Ce fut à cet instant précis que la distorsion se produisit.

Tout ce qui l'entourait disparut. La photo grandit brutalement, jusqu'à envahir l'ensemble de son champ de vision. Comme aspirée vers le centre de l'image, elle fut prise de vertiges et même si sa conscience lui affirmait qu'elle était bien assise, les sensations qui se saisissaient de ses membres étaient contraires. Elle vit. Elle vit la forme des Portes qui se dessinaient sur la paroi rocheuse, elle Les toucha, elle suivit de l'index la ligne sinueuse qui démarrait à ses pieds et s'élevait très loin au-dessus d'elle. Et elle sentit. Elle sentit la chaleur exsuder du roc, qui pulsait sous ses doigts. Elle entendit un grondement sourd, qui venait de toutes parts et, déséquilibrée, tenta de reculer. L'effort qu'elle consentit fut suffisant pour s'en éloigner, en dépit de la lourdeur qui s'était saisie de ses jambes.

Elle se retrouva dans son corps. Les yeux papillotants, elle resserra ses doigts autour de la photo… mais le phénomène ne se reproduisit pas.

« Rachel ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Jeanie lui avait saisi le poignet dans un réflexe, cherchant son pouls. Tous avaient remarqué son absence momentanée, qui n'avait pourtant duré que quelques secondes. Shaka, l'air soucieux, se pencha vers elle :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… C'est comme si… si je m'étais retrouvée à l'endroit où cette photo a été prise. Comme si je savais où aller, exactement. Pourtant… » Elle se mordit les lèvres, cherchant ses mots. Puis, lentement :

« Je n'ai jamais vu cette photo. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque reproduction, dessin ou quoi que ce soit d'autre concernant les Portes. Je n'en ai, pour ainsi dire, quasiment jamais entendu parler. Mais, pour je ne sais quelle raison, mon corps Les a reconnues. C'est mon cosmos qui m'a emmené là-bas, pas moi.

- Tu veux dire…

- Je veux dire que la mémoire collective des Dothrakis qui réside dans mon cosmos a réagi devant les Portes…

- … Ce qui signifie que c'est non seulement le Sanctuaire qui doit Les affronter, mais aussi et surtout le Dothrakis héritier et sa garde. »

Les mots de Shaka s'éteignirent dans un silence religieux. Le Dothrakis… Rachel était la dépositaire actuelle de l'héritage de cette ancienne famille. L'étendue et la puissance des pouvoirs des fondateurs du Sanctuaire étaient sans limite, d'après la légende. Mais si tous avaient beau le savoir, jamais aucun d'entre eux ne s'y était retrouvé confronté.

- Rachel… Que peux-tu nous dire de plus ?

- Mais rien ! » Elle se leva pour allumer une cigarette en proie à une soudaine frustration. « Rien du tout ! Mon père ne m'a pas parlé de cela… Les seules fois où j'en ai eu vent, c'est lorsque ma grand-mère me racontait des légendes ! Et je croyais que c'en était une de plus… » L'air exaspéré, elle prit le premier cendrier qu'elle trouva sur sa route, pour y écraser sa cigarette d'un geste rageur.

« Il me paraît impensable que Nathan ne t'ait jamais…

- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je soupçonne mon père de ne pas m'avoir mise au courant, figure-toi, répondit-elle, acide, à Aioros qui venait de parler.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, tout le monde en a plus ou moins entendu parler, personne ne sait vraiment ce que c'est, et on est censé affronter cette… chose, avec une telle étendue de connaissances ? C'est merveilleux. J'adore vraiment ce boulot. » Angelo avait résumé la situation sur un mode sarcastique, mais avec une justesse effrayante.

Rachel était furieuse. Furieuse contre son père. N'aurait-il pas pu lui transmettre ces informations vitales ? N'était-il pas de son devoir de lui enseigner ces tâches essentielles, plutôt que de lui rebattre les oreilles de l'importance de sa famille pour le Sanctuaire, de la fierté de son appartenance, et bla-bla-bla ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu prendre à Nathan de passer sous silence un savoir d'une telle importance ? Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi sa grand-mère avait tant insisté pour lui raconter les "légendes"… Tu parles ! C'était sans doute le seul moyen que la vieille femme avait trouvé pour passer outre son imbécile de fils.

Mais le plus étonnant résidait dans l'ignorance manifeste de Mü. Après tout, Shion, Nathan et Andreas dirigeaient encore le Sanctuaire vingt ans auparavant, sous la forme d'un triumvirat efficace et étroitement lié. Andreas Antinaïkos, le père de Saga et Kanon… Là non plus, apparemment, l'information n'avait pas circulé, puisque Saga n'était pas plus au courant qu'elle.

Un désarroi soudain lui broya le coeur face aux événements. D'abord Saga, et puis, ça, maintenant. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas… Sa détresse était d'autant plus accentuée par ce qui émanait de ses compagnons, une espèce d'attente inquiète, qui confinait à l'espoir, mais non exprimée. Etaient-ils seulement conscients que la panique dans laquelle elle se trouvait plongée en cet instant la paralysait ? Mal à l'aise, elle évita leurs regards, tâchant de reprendre un semblant de contenance. Mais l'air de sympathie compatissante peint sur le visage de Shaka qu'elle vit en relevant la tête ne renforça pas son assurance, loin de là.

« Que compte faire Mü, en attendant ? Finit-elle par demander, ne serait-ce que pour briser le silence.

- Tâcher de compléter nos quelques informations, je suppose… Répondit Angelo, en haussant les épaules.

- Il doit également centraliser et analyser les notes transmises par le Conseil de Sécurité, ajouta Aiolia. C'est du moins les consignes que Saga a laissées lors de son dernier passage à l'O.N.U., aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître…

- Ça, c'est vraiment quelque chose que je ne comprendrai jamais. Pourquoi devons-nous mêler le commun des mortels à nos affaires ? » Angelo avait parlé d'un ton aigre, comme si, effectivement, cela lui posait un véritable cas de conscience.

« Dans le cas présent, ce sont quand même eux qui sont à l'origine de cette découverte, répondit Shaka, d'une voix tranquille. Mais comme cela ne rentre pas dans… leurs champs de compétences, et compte tenu du danger possible encouru par les populations, la tâche nous revient.

- Cependant, si nous échouons…

- … Nous nous retirerons, ainsi que nous l'avons toujours fait, dès lors que le conflit deviendra "strictement" humain, compléta la Vierge, à la suite de Thétis.

- Et ils se massacreront tous dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. » Angelo se resservit un dernier whisky : « Parfois, j'en viens à me demander pourquoi nous nous acharnons à essayer de protéger cette humanité. Je ne suis plus très sûr qu'il existe encore d'assez bonnes raisons pour cela. »

Rachel jeta un coup d'œil incisif au Cancer, tandis qu'Aioros se redressait déjà pour lui répondre vertement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Angelo mette toujours les pieds dans le plat au mauvais moment ? Cependant, Shaka avait devancé le Sagittaire, dont il stoppa la réplique d'un geste autoritaire de la main :

« Angelo, je reconnais bien là ton pessimisme habituel… Je serais ravi de continuer cet intéressant débat mais je crois que le moment est mal choisi. Pour l'heure - il balaya l'assistance du regard - il serait plus sage d'aller nous reposer. » Comme pour approuver cette suggestion bienvenue, Thétis étouffa un bâillement, tout en s'étirant :

- Excellente idée ! » Déclara-t-elle et, tout en se levant, elle s'adressa à Rachel : « Tu devrais en faire autant, tu tiens à peine debout… » La jeune femme hocha la tête, sans répondre. En son for intérieur, une petite voix lui murmurait que toute la fatigue du monde ne suffirait pas à la faire sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, et elle n'avait aucun mal à la croire.

* * *

Pourtant, elle dormit. Pour son malheur. Si elle n'eut pas à faire face de nouveau aux cauchemars qui perturbaient habituellement ses nuits, il lui sembla à son réveil que ce fut bien pire.

Au cours de ces quelques heures de répit, dans la nuit et le silence, elle erra dans le surmonde. Son corps se reposait, mais son esprit s'en échappa pour rejoindre les étendues grises et informes au sein desquelles divaguaient les âmes de la multitude humaine.

Etrangement, elle s'y était retrouvée seule. Le seul point visible au loin était le palais du Sanctuaire. Elle ne chercha cependant pas à s'en rapprocher, sachant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple projection de son propre esprit, et qu'il n'y avait aucune existence matérielle dans cette "direction", si tant était que le terme fut approprié dans ce monde sans repère. La distance qui l'en séparait était de ce fait toute relative.

Puis, dans la brume qui l'environnait, elle aperçut une ombre. Sans doute l'un des leurs qui rêvait, comme elle. Pourtant, quelque chose dans cette silhouette l'interpella, et elle finit par se diriger droit vers l'ombre inconsistante.

Saga. Il était là, tout à côté d'elle, mais il ne la voyait pas. Il avançait, d'un pas léger, tournant le dos au Sanctuaire. Elle l'appela mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Sa présence dans le surmonde n'était pas due à sa propre volonté, puisqu'elle rêvait… Par voie de conséquence, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'action dans cet univers et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de le contempler, impuissante, tandis qu'il la dépassait et disparaissait derrière un voile de brume.

* * *

Ce fut avec cette impression de fatalité malsaine qu'elle s'éveilla et l'angoisse la tenaillait toujours quand elle passa le seuil de l'hôpital, flanquée de Shaka et d'Aioros. L'air soucieux d'Anderson, qui semblait les attendre au bout du couloir, n'eut d'autre résultat que de renforcer son inquiétude, bientôt confirmée :

« Votre ami est tombé dans le coma, au cours de la nuit. »

Tandis qu'un haut le corps altérait le maintien du Sagittaire à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Rachel et Shaka s'entre-regardèrent. Ils se comprirent. Visiblement, la jeune femme n'avait pas été la seule à croiser Saga dans ses rêves.

Contre toute attente, elle ne paniqua pas. A peine sa gorge se serra-t-elle un instant, quand, devançant ses compagnons, elle fixa Anderson droit dans les yeux pour lui demander d'une voix froide :

« Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? » Si le médecin fut surpris par la maîtrise dont la jeune femme semblait faire preuve, si contraire à son abattement de la veille, il ne le montra pas et croisant ses mains dans son dos, prit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre :

« Son coma s'explique par le traitement que nous lui administrons, couplé à l'affaiblissement extrême de son corps. Son état actuel était prévisible. Mais si nous ne réalisons par cette greffe au plus vite, il entrera dans une phase irréversible.

- Combien de jours ?

- Trois, quatre. Une semaine tout au plus, avec de la chance. »

_« Rachel… »_ La voix de Shaka résonna dans sa tête : _« Ta maîtrise du surmonde peut te permettre de retarder le processus ! Il faut que tu le retiennes…_

- _Je sais_._ »_ Elle réfléchissait. _« Mais seule, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps_.

- _Je t'aiderai_._ »_

Aioros, qui avait suivi leur échange, eut du mal à cacher sa frustration. En effet, ses connaissances du surmonde étaient encore insuffisantes pour appuyer la jeune femme dans sa démarche. Il y avait trop peu de temps que ces dons si particuliers avaient été redécouverts et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y faire souvent appel. Prendre le risque de s'aventurer là-bas, si près du Puits des Morts, demeurait pour l'heure hors de sa portée.

« Docteur Anderson, je dois le voir. Tout de suite. » La voix de Rachel avait claqué.

- Mais…

- S'il vous plaît.

- Bien. Si vous y tenez… »

Lorsqu'il la laissa seule dans la pièce attenante à la chambre de Saga, il demeura quelques instants derrière la porte fermée, en proie à des interrogations sans réponse. Ces gens… étaient particuliers. Tout scientifique qu'il était, il aurait été prêt à parier sa blouse qu'il venait d'assister à un échange… télépathique. Il finit par secouer la tête : _n'importe quoi…_

« Vas-y seule, avait soufflé Shaka à la jeune femme. Je suis avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

* * *

De nouveau, elle se retrouva là, comme la veille. Cette fois-ci, le rideau était déjà tiré. Il était là, allongé sur le dos, couvert d'un drap blanc jusqu'aux épaules. Son corps inanimé était relié à une batterie de moniteurs par des câbles, électrodes et sondes diverses. Son imposante chevelure azuréenne encadrait son visage, toujours plus pâle, mais sur lequel une expression de sérénité s'était installée. Malgré elle, le souvenir de leur dernière entrevue lui mordit le cœur, et elle hésita. Voudrait-il seulement lui parler ? Les encouragements de Shaka n'avaient cependant pas tout à fait disparu de sa mémoire… Elle devait trouver les forces nécessaires pour surmonter sa culpabilité. Ce n'était qu'à ce prix qu'elle pourrait peut-être parvenir à le retenir un peu plus longtemps dans le monde des vivants.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise derrière elle et, le dos bien droit, ferma les yeux. L'instant d'après, son cosmos s'intensifiait et emplissait la pièce, tandis que, délaissant son enveloppe charnelle, elle disparaissait dans le surmonde. Cette fois en possession de tous ses moyens, elle se dirigea de sa propre volonté pour se retrouver bientôt là où elle le souhaitait. Au pied de ce Sanctuaire virtuel qui lui servait de repère.

Elle l'aperçut. Une grande silhouette mince errant entre les lambeaux de brume, sans bruit, sans à-coup… Elle se porta jusqu'à lui :

« Saga… » Il lui sembla que sa propre voix se diluait dans les ombres et elle craignit un instant qu'il ne l'eut pas entendu. Elle se trompait.

Faisant volte-face, il se dirigea vers elle, les mains tendues :

« Rachel… » Le vert de ses yeux envahit l'espace une brève seconde, alors qu'il la contemplait, la tenant par le bout des doigts.

« Tu es magnifique… »

Les âmes qui erraient dans le surmonde n'avaient pas la même apparence que le corps matériel auquel elles étaient rattachées, car altérées et modifiées par la puissance de leur subconscient. Dans le cas de Rachel, c'était le pouvoir des Dothrakis qui s'exprimait au travers de son aspect.

Vêtue d'une longue robe rouge sang constituée de légers voiles superposés, ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon, son visage encadré de longues mèches brunes. De fines chaînettes en or luisaient par intermittence au milieu de sa chevelure ébène tandis qu'un lourd pendentif brillait sur la peau laiteuse de sa gorge. Le tatouage sacré qui ornait son poignet gauche avait perdu de sa pâleur et ses sombres entrelacs paraissaient animés d'une vie propre en résonance avec chacun de ses mouvements.

L'apparence de Saga était également différente, mais de façon plus subtile. Son visage était plus jeune de quelques années et ses rides d'amertume étaient atténuées jusqu'à devenir presque invisibles. Son corps souple semblait plus puissant que jamais, drapé dans une longue chemise et un pantalon sombres.

Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles l'un en face de l'autre. Puis Rachel, portant ses mains tremblantes au visage de l'homme aimé, murmura :

« Oh Saga… Où vas-tu ainsi ?

- Je ne le sais pas vraiment. Mais j'ai confiance.

- Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant.

- Je ne l'ai pas décidé, mais le moment est venu, semble-t-il… »

Un sourire doux flotta sur ses lèvres, tandis que son regard se perdait au loin. Il reporta néanmoins son attention sur elle et, sans un mot, l'attira contre lui. Rachel sentit sa main sur ses cheveux lorsqu'il posa sa joue contre son front. Une douce chaleur s'insinua en elle, avant qu'elle ne se blottisse dans ses bras. Malgré le lieu, malgré l'irréalité matérielle dans laquelle ils erraient, leur étreinte était devenue tangible, comme si leur amour recréait un monde solide auquel ils pouvaient se raccrocher quelques instants.

« Puisses-tu me pardonner le mal que je t'ai fait… » La voix de Rachel s'éleva autour d'eux, mais c'était dans l'esprit de Saga qu'elle résonnait.

- Je ne t'en veux pas… Nous n'avons pas su nous parler. Mais je suis heureux de partir en sachant que tu m'as aimé, malgré tout. » Elle releva un peu la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent :

« C'est injuste, murmura-t-elle. Je savais mais je n'ai pas voulu voir.

- Et je me suis refusé à t'ouvrir les yeux. » De nouveau, il lui sourit, puis un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur ses yeux : « Il est tard à présent. Je dois continuer ma route, et toi la tienne. » D'un geste respectueux, il lui saisit la main pour la porter à hauteur de ses yeux :

« Regarde… Ta peau devient transparente. Tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ici.

- Non ! Attends… » Soudain, une lumière aveuglante les environna et tout en s'atténuant, laissa éclore une multitude de lotus immaculés. Shaka venait soutenir Rachel.

Le corps de la jeune femme reprit quelque peu de sa consistance, mais elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Alors, saisissant une dernière fois les mains du Pope, elle lança d'une voix pressée par l'urgence :

« Tu dois résister à cette force qui t'entraîne ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais, je t'en prie, tu dois essayer.

- Pourquoi ? C'est déjà presque fini…

- Donne-nous une chance de te sauver.

- Vous ne pouvez rien… » Il commençait imperceptiblement à s'éloigner d'elle.

- Je t'en supplie, Saga !… » Brusquement, sa propre voix devint sourde et de nouveau sa présence physique recommença à se diluer dans la grisaille. « Je viendrai ! Tous les jours ! Où que tu sois, je te trouverai ! » Son corps charnel l'aspira mais elle parvint à lancer un dernier cri :

« Attends-moi ! »

Lorsque son esprit réintégra son enveloppe, elle aurait glissé de la chaise si les bras de Shaka ne l'avaient pas soutenue. Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, elle rencontra son visage qui avait pris une couleur terreuse. Elle n'osa imaginer à quoi, elle, elle pouvait bien ressembler.

Sans un mot, Aioros, qui les avait rejoints, leur tendit deux en-cas sucrés. Sans tergiverser, ils se jetèrent dessus.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Leur demanda-t-il, une fois qu'ils eurent repris quelques forces.

- Ça s'est passé, répondit Rachel d'une voix morne, tandis qu'elle contemplait Saga de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Il commence à s'éloigner de nous, expliqua Shaka. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est essayer de le retarder. » Aioros regardait lui aussi le Pope et dans ses yeux pouvaient se lire toute son incompréhension ainsi que sa compassion.

S'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, Rachel se leva :

« Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. »

* * *

Ce ne fut que le surlendemain que Dominique les rejoignit, en compagnie de sa sœur :

« On l'a trouvé, annonça-t-elle simplement en tendant une série de photos et de documents à Rachel, qui s'en empara avec une impatience mal maîtrisée.

- Oui… C'est bien lui. Où ? Demanda-t-elle, tout en faisant circuler les informations auprès de ses compagnons.

- Terre de Feu. Extrême sud de l'Argentine. Accès très difficile et mauvaises conditions. Difficile de trouver plus inhospitalier ! Si tu veux mon avis, ce type ne souhaitait pas qu'on le retrouve.

- Merci Dominique. » Se retournant alors vers son entourage, elle leur jeta à tous un regard pénétrant :

« Il faut aller le récupérer. Shaka, je compte sur toi. Tu es le plus à même de le convaincre.

- Si tu le souhaites. Mais te laisser seule pour aller dans le surmonde…

- Je me débrouillerai, rétorqua-t-elle, d'un ton bref.

- Et si nous, nous ne pouvons l'y accompagner, nous la soutiendrons de notre énergie, ajouta Aiolia. Nous ferons en sorte que cela se déroule le mieux possible. » Shaka inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment. Thétis intervint alors :

« J'aimerais accompagner Shaka. Après Saga, et toi Rachel, je suis sans doute celle qui connaît le mieux Kanon. Je serai utile. » Angelo s'avança à son tour, pour expliquer d'un ton bourru :

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance dans ces deux-là, mais laissez-moi exprimer un doute sur les possibilités de convaincre un homme tel que lui avec de simples mots, fussent-ils ceux de l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. » Un soupçon de dédain pointait sous ses paroles : « Je ne crois pas qu'il nous suivra bien gentiment, et… » Il fit craquer ses phalanges : « Ma présence pourra faire pencher la balance en notre faveur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je sollicite l'autorisation des les accompagner. »

Rachel n'avait pas besoin de plus de temps :

« C'est d'accord. Vous avez quatre jours, pas un de plus. Et ramenez-le. De gré, ou de force, mais ramenez-le. »


	11. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

_Terre de Feu, Argentine…_

Le soleil au zénith s'appesantissait sur leurs épaules tel une chape de plomb. Cela faisait maintenant six heures qu'ils étaient en selle et cheminaient à travers la pampa, suivant une piste qui n'en avait que le nom. Devant eux s'étendaient des prairies à perte de vue, l'herbe couchée et brossée par intermittence par un vent brûlant qui les accompagnait depuis le début de leur chevauchée. Ils n'avaient rencontré absolument personne.

Leur allure s'était considérablement ralentie. Angelo ouvrait la marche, suivi de près par Shaka. Thétis, quant à elle, se traînait une bonne dizaine de mètres derrière. Avant ce jour, elle n'était jamais montée sur un cheval et, en toute franchise, elle commençait sérieusement à regretter de s'être proposée pour cette aventure. Ses fesses et ses cuisses, peu habituées à ce traitement, hurlaient de douleur, tandis que le balancement obsédant de sa monture lui donnait le mal de mer. Et pourtant, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse… En apprenant qu'elle n'avait jamais monté, le ranchero avait eu pitié d'elle et lui avait fourni un cheval massif et pépère, qui lui obéissait avec docilité. Tout le contraire de celui d'Angelo, nerveux, qui s'était mis à piaffer dès que le Cancer l'avait touché. Malheureusement pour la pauvre bête, elle était tombée sur plus vicieux qu'elle, et elle se tenait tranquille depuis qu'Angelo lui avait montré qui était le maître, en tirant sur le mors sans état d'âme dès la première incartade.

Quant à Shaka, il allait avec tranquillité, en parfaite osmose avec sa monture. Thétis l'enviait. La Vierge possédait un don fabuleux qui le faisait accepter d'emblée par n'importe quelle espèce animale.

Au froid mordant de l'aube avait succédé une chaleur torride. Petit à petit, ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs pulls et manteaux, et étaient maintenant en tee-shirt, la peau enduite d'écran total et les yeux protégés par les lunettes de soleil que le contact de Dominique leur avait fortement recommandées « Vous êtes à l'extrémité de l'hémisphère sud ici… », avait-il précisé, « et très proches de la zone d'affaiblissement de la couche d'ozone. Sous ces latitudes, le soleil est un ennemi dangereux. »

Angelo avait ronchonné en grognant que le soleil ne faisait pas peur aux siciliens, mais Shaka lui avait bourré les côtes de coups de coude tout en remerciant l'homme de ses précieux conseils.

Et pour l'heure, plus personne ne parlait, mais tous étaient bien contents de s'être équipés en conséquence.

Ils ne devaient plus être bien loin maintenant. Lorsqu'ils avaient expliqué où ils se rendaient, les rancheros leur avaient assuré qu'ils y seraient en moins de six heures. « Tu parles ! Marmonna Angelo, en se remémorant leurs paroles. Pour eux peut-être ! Pour nous, si on y arrive avant la nuit tombée, ça sera déjà un exploit… » L'énervement le gagnait à son tour, devant l'horizon qui restait désespérément vide. Il commençait à se demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés de route, lorsque Shaka se porta à sa hauteur :

« Nous arriverons bientôt, dit il en souriant. Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin, de toute manière.

- Tu sais, Shaka, ça serait bien que tu perdes cette habitude de lire dans la tête des gens. J'aimerais bien pouvoir penser tranquille. »

La Vierge ne se formalisa pas du ton acerbe d'Angelo, question d'habitude sans doute. Il inclina la tête en signe d'excuse et continua à cheminer aux côtés de son compagnon, tout en se retournant vers Thétis, qui comblait péniblement son retard. Celle-ci finit par les rejoindre, avec un air contrit :

« Désolée… je vous retarde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Shaka d'une voix douce. On va y arriver.

- Ouais… faudrait quand même pas trop traîner, lâcha le Cancer, le regard toujours fixé loin devant lui. Nous n'avons pas toute la semaine et je n'ai pas envie que Saga nous claque dans les pattes. »

Thétis eut un soupir résigné et se tourna vers la Vierge :

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il s'en passe des choses en quinze ans… Qui sait ce que nous allons trouver ?

- Bon, au lieu de discuter dans le vide, si on accélérait un peu ?! » Et Angelo de presser les flancs de son cheval, qui partit droit devant au galop.

* * *

Un point sur l'horizon. Grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ses contours demeuraient imprécis, rendus incertains par l'air tremblotant de chaleur à la surface de la piste en latérite rouge qu'ils suivaient tel un fil conducteur.

Ils finirent par discerner une silhouette à cheval, qui paraissait les attendre au bout du chemin. Et ils surent, avant même d'apercevoir le visage caché dans l'ombre d'un chapeau à larges bords, que cet homme était celui qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

En les apercevant, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. De la même façon, il resta immobile lorsqu'ils le rejoignirent enfin.

Ces retrouvailles, quinze ans après, débutèrent par un silence. Un long silence. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques minutes interminables jusqu'au moment où l'homme ôta son chapeau et dit d'une voix profonde :

« J'ai été prévenu de votre arrivée. »

Le choc au sein du petit groupe fut à la hauteur du nombre d'années écoulées. Les cheveux bleutés flottant librement dans son dos, les yeux, verts émeraude, il les jaugeait l'un après l'autre avec froideur, le dos droit, les épaules larges, l'air assuré… et ce visage, certes buriné par le soleil, mais dont la forme et l'aspect constituaient la réplique d'une exacte perfection de celui d'un autre homme, en train d'agoniser sur un lit d'hôpital à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là.

Kanon Antinaïkos, le frère de Saga Antinaïkos, son reflet, son miroir. Son jumeau.

Ils avaient eu beau s'y attendre, ils en avaient perdu l'habitude. Cette ressemblance parfaite ne les gênait pas à l'époque, et ils avaient appris à vivre avec, à distinguer les deux hommes comme les deux êtres à part entière qu'ils étaient. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient devant eux le double de leur Pope et il leur semblait qu'ils s'étaient égarés quelque part dans l'espace et dans le temps. Shaka fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits et, du haut de sa selle, il eut une légère inclinaison du buste vers Kanon, le saluant comme un de ses pairs.

L'autre en fit de même, avant de jeter un coup d'œil de côté. Angelo… et Thétis. Que faisait-elle là ? A cet instant, la monture de la jeune femme fit un léger écart, sa cavalière tournant alors le dos à Kanon. Ce fut ainsi qu'il aperçut la nuque de la jeune femme, qui avait relevé ses cheveux, ornée du tatouage rituel que lui-même portait au biceps gauche. Les XII. Elle en faisait partie.

Un mince sourire fugace passa sur ses lèvres. Empoignant ses rênes, il desserra de nouveau les lèvres :

« La Vierge, le Cancer et les Poissons. Improbable trio s'il en est… Trois chevaliers d'or rien que pour moi : votre Pope doit avoir un message particulièrement important à me délivrer pour vous avoir envoyés en force…

- Ce n'est pas Saga qui nous envoie, répondit Angelo, mais Rachel. Figure-toi que Saga n'est…

- Suffit, Angelo. »

Shaka avait coupé net le sifflet de son compagnon pour se tourner vers Kanon et reprendre : « Nous avons fait une longue route pour te venir te retrouver. Je suis certain que tu n'as pas oublié les règles de la sainte hospitalité que tu dois à tes compagnons d'armes, je me trompe ?

- Non, en effet, je ne les ai pas oubliées, répondit lentement Kanon, comme s'il réfléchissait. Je vous en prie, suivez-moi. » Et il tourna bride pour dévaler le promontoire.

Tandis qu'ils le suivaient, Angelo grinça entre ses dents à l'attention de Shaka :

« Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me coupe la parole. Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, ou il t'en cuira.

- Loin de moi l'intention de jouer, lui répondit l'indien sur le même ton. Mais nous ne connaissons plus cet homme, je te le rappelle. Tout ce que je sais, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi d'ailleurs, c'est qu'il est dangereux. Il est inutile de provoquer une réaction que nous ne saurions contrôler.

- Nous sommes trois, et il est seul.

- Peut-être, mais n'oublie pas qu'il est aussi puissant que son frère. Laisse-moi faire.

- OK pour cette fois-ci. Mais je te préviens, si ça traîne trop, c'est moi qui prends les commandes. » Shaka hocha la tête, en signe d'assentiment.

Après avoir gravi deux ou trois autres basses collines, ils finirent par apercevoir une petite bâtisse blanche recouverte d'un toit grisâtre, au milieu d'un champ à l'herbe rase, entouré d'une clôture, moitié en bois, moitié en fils barbelés. Tout autour, il n'y avait rien, à l'exception d'un arbre au tronc et aux branches tordues par la force du vent, à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

Kanon démonta avec souplesse et, saisissant les brides des chevaux du groupe, mena les quatre bêtes vers ce qui semblait tenir lieu d'une grange adossée à la maison. Une fois revenu vers eux, il leur désigna le bâtiment d'un geste ample : « Ma modeste demeure ! »

Ils le suivirent à l'intérieur. C'était minuscule. Une pièce principale, dotée d'une table en bois et de quatre chaises, d'un évier et de deux réchauds dans un coin, d'une grande armoire sans portes de l'autre côté. Une chambre, à peine assez large pour contenir un lit et une commode rafistolée avec des cales en guise de pieds. Le sol était constitué de grandes dalles de pierre, et les murs extérieurs et intérieurs étaient badigeonnés à la chaux. Ouvrant la porte de derrière, il leur désigna une petite rivière qui coulait là : « la salle de bains » précisa-t-il.

A part elle, Thétis se fit la réflexion que si c'était pour le moins _spartiate,_ cela apparaissait très bien tenu. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas à vrai dire. Kanon et Saga se ressemblaient bien évidemment par le physique mais aussi par de nombreux traits de caractère. Saga était un maniaque de l'ordre et de la propreté, Kanon aussi, visiblement.

Ce fut Angelo qui exprima tout haut ce que ses compagnons pensaient tout bas :

« Tu n'as pas trouvé pire, comme trou à rat ?

- Non, c'était le plus profond, répondit Kanon, du tac au tac. Le Cancer leva les yeux au ciel :

- D'accord mais bon, avec la fortune de ton père dont tu as hérité, tu aurais quand même pu faire construire quelque chose d'un peu plus… confortable ?

- Lorsque j'ai été… Enfin, lorsque je suis parti, je n'ai pas voulu de cet argent. J'ai tout laissé.

- Mais alors… de quoi vis-tu ? Demanda Thétis, surprise.

- J'élève et je vends des chevaux. Ça me suffit pour aller au village qui est à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici, et y faire les courses nécessaires. Sinon, je me débrouille sur place, avec des légumes et des fruits.

- Tu fais ton potager, quoi.

- Voilà. »

Angelo eut un reniflement, sous lequel perçait du dédain. _Après tout, mieux vaut lui que moi,_ se dit-il en observant la lande déserte par la fenêtre. Mais au fond… ce qui ressemblait à de la compassion pour cet homme, qui était jadis si puissant et qui se trouvait réduit aujourd'hui à une vie de misère, ternit le paysage qu'il observait derrière la vitre.

Kanon s'adressa à Thétis, qui étudiait avec intérêt une sculpture en bois posée sur une étagère, au-dessus du poêle dans lequel rougeoyaient quelques braises :

« Alors comme ça, tu as pris la place de ton oncle ?

- Oui, il est mort il y a dix ans. Pendant quelques mois, la maison est restée vacante alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai demandé à le remplacer. J'ai eu de la chance, ma demande a été acceptée.

- Je suppose que tu demeures la seule femme… Comment t'en sors-tu ?

- Bien. Très bien même. Tu n'as qu'à le leur demander… »

Shaka eut un sourire de confirmation, tandis qu'Angelo ricanait :

« Ça… C'est sûr, on ne s'y attendait pas. Une bonne femme dans les XII… On n'avait pas vu ça depuis un bon millier d'années. Mais je reconnais qu'elle se défend bien, alors… » Il haussa les épaules. Thétis réfréna une grimace, mais elle était ravie au fond qu'Angelo la reconnaisse comme son égal. L'homme pouvait être désagréable et antipathique au possible cependant, même s'il ne le montrait jamais, il n'était pas totalement débarrassé de toute humanité.

Kanon les invita à s'asseoir avant de leur servir un verre de vin. Pour sa part, il resta debout et s'appuyant sur le bord de la fenêtre, il finit par leur poser la question qu'il retournait dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait appris qu'ils le cherchaient :

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ? »

On y était. Thétis prit une inspiration qu'elle bloqua, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Shaka. Ce dernier sentit également la main d'Angelo se poser sur son bras, une main qui voulait dire : « Vas-y mon vieux, c'est toi qui t'y colles, mais on est tous avec toi. »

La Vierge jeta un long regard pénétrant à leur hôte, qui faisait négligemment tourner son verre entre ses doigts, attendant une réponse. Bien que très mince, il ne semblait pas avoir perdu une once de sa force. Le corps était bien découplé, ses deux mètres se mouvaient toujours avec aisance et agilité. Et l'œil était sans cesse aux aguets. Shaka ne pouvait néanmoins plus reculer à présent :

« Kanon, ton frère est en train de mourir. »

Le vin qui ondoyait dans le verre devint bientôt aussi plat qu'un lac en été. Pourtant, le visage de l'homme ne trahit pas une seule seconde la moindre émotion à l'annonce de la Vierge. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche, but une gorgée du breuvage avant de s'éclaircir la gorge :

« Et c'est pour me dire ça que vous êtes venus jusqu'ici ? »

Angelo se leva si brutalement de sa chaise qu'elle s'en alla valser derrière lui :

« Comment ?! S'exclama-t-il, furieux. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais me tordre de douleur et me rouler par terre ?

- Mais bon sang, il s'agit de ton frère !

- Quel frère ? Je n'ai plus de frère depuis quinze ans. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me sentirais concerné par cette nouvelle. »

Il se redressa et les englobant tous dans un même regard, continua d'une voix glacée : « Je suis désolé que vous ayez fait une si longue route pour pas grand-chose. Je ne peux pas faire quoi que ce soit pour vous. »

Shaka ne fut pas autrement surpris de sa réaction. Après tout, il suffisait de voir à quoi en était réduit le dernier rejeton de la puissante famille Antinaïkos, pour comprendre toute l'amertume qui le rongeait. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose que du rejet, pour celui qui l'avait chassé comme un chien quinze ans plus tôt.

Cependant Angelo avait posé ses deux mains à plat sur la table et, debout, il défiait Kanon du regard :

« Ton jumeau est en train de crever et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Permets-moi de te rappeler que tu as _la chance_ d'avoir encore quelqu'un de ta famille, toi au moins. Tu pourrais avoir au moins l'obligeance de te sentir concerné !

- Quelle famille, en effet ! Ricana Kanon, méprisant. Mon propre jumeau qui se débarrasse de moi et m'expédie de l'autre côté de la planète, et pas un seul d'entre vous qui lève le petit doigt pour s'y opposer, tellement vous trembliez de peur ! Laisse-moi rire… »

Et dans leurs esprits résonnèrent les mots que Kanon ne prononça pas. Quinze années de solitude, sans personne pour se soucier de lui, considéré par tous comme mort et oublié.

Cela, ils ne pouvaient le nier. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais fait aucune démarche pour le retrouver, ne serait-ce que pour savoir s'il était vivant et en bonne santé. Leur présence en ces lieux sembla du même coup déplacée. Angelo détourna les yeux et se rassit lentement.

Ce fut Thétis qui, les yeux plongés dans son verre, finit par murmurer, un peu pour elle-même :

« C'est vrai, nous avons dû faire un choix. Mais, de toute manière… le destin n'était-il pas déjà tout tracé ? Saga ou toi, le résultat aurait été identique… » Elle releva la tête, et son regard limpide et franc se heurta à celui de Kanon, sombre et coléreux.

« Tu te poses en victime mais ton frère et toi, vous étiez pareils. Vous vouliez tous les deux la même chose : le pouvoir. Alors, Saga a réagi le premier en se débarrassant de toi. Attention, je ne le défends pas : Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu en aurais fait autant s'il t'en avait laissé l'occasion. Et peut-être même pire. »

Kanon fit un pas vers elle, menaçant. Tous ses sens en alerte, Shaka fit mine de se lever, en même temps qu'Angelo, mais la jeune femme leva discrètement les doigts en signe d'apaisement.

Une fois devant elle, il lui saisit le menton entre ses doigts d'acier et approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il souffla :

« Que peux-tu savoir de ce qui se passait à l'époque, toi, qui n'avais que seize ans quand je suis parti !

- Et toi, tu en avais dix-huit. Rappelle-toi que nous étions amis autrefois et… aurais-tu donc tout oublié des quelques semaines qui ont précédé ton départ ? Kanon, je te connaissais bien, mieux peut-être que tes compagnons. Je savais de quoi tu étais capable. »

Furieux, il resserra sa prise mais finit par laisser retomber son bras juste avant de lui briser la mâchoire. Il leur tourna le dos :

« J'ai changé.

- Lui aussi. » Répondit Shaka avec douceur. Un grognement étouffé leur parvint. Thétis se frotta le menton tout en faisant bouger sa mâchoire avec précaution. La voix d'Angelo s'insinua dans sa tête :

_« Ça va ?_

_- Oui. C'était moins une…_

_- Tu peux le dire ! En tout cas, joli coup. _

_- De quoi parles-tu ?_

_- Oh, ça va, on ne me la fait pas à moi… Lui rappeler vos galipettes d'adolescents en le culpabilisant, même moi, je n'aurais pas fait mieux._

_- Ce n'était pas le but ! Et puis d'abord, comment es-tu au courant, toi ?_

_- N'oublie jamais que le Sanctuaire est une vraie conciergerie… Tiens, je crois qu'il a retrouvé sa langue… »_

Kanon s'était de nouveau tourné vers eux. La nuit tombant, le groupe électrogène s'était mis en marche automatiquement, et les quelques lampes présentes éclairaient tant bien que mal la pièce, ainsi que le visage du cadet des jumeaux, sur lequel elles dessinaient des ombres indéchiffrables.

D'un œil, il consulta la vieille horloge au-dessus de la porte avec un soupir :

« Il est trop tard maintenant pour que vous repartiez. Vous n'aurez qu'à manger ici et, en guise de toit, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous offrir que la grange à côté.

- Ça ira très bien. » Répondit Shaka avec un sourire.

* * *

Ils dînèrent tous les quatre autour de la table, éclairée par quelques bougies. Le repas était frugal mais bien préparé. Une soupe de haricots agrémentée de lardons, du fromage de chèvre, le tout arrosé par du vin rouge argentin. Si Angelo n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire la grimace en voyant les assiettes, force lui fut de constater que c'était bon, ce qu'il signifia à son hôte par un silence religieux tandis qu'il mangeait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent terminé que la voix douce et posée de Shaka s'éleva dans le silence :

« Cela fait maintenant trois semaines, nous avons appris par la bouche d'Aioros que Saga était atteint d'une leucémie en phase avancée… »

Et il raconta les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis lors. Il dit tout, l'acceptation résignée et le silence de Saga qui appelait la mort de tous ses voeux, les doutes de certains quant à la nécessité de l'aider, le désir des autres d'effacer le passé, le souhait de tous, finalement, de tout tenter pour sauver un homme qui, par de nombreux côtés, s'était en partie amendé de ses exactions passées et méritait une seconde chance. Shaka ne chercha pas à excuser ou à déformer les époques passées. Il demeura objectif dans son récit, sans vouloir démontrer à Kanon une vérité quelconque. Il voulait simplement qu'il sache.

Et puis :

« … Je ne vais pas te cacher que nous ne sommes pas venus ici uniquement pour t'informer de la situation. Quand nous avons quitté New York, Saga était retombé dans le coma depuis trois jours et, d'après le médecin, s'il en sort ce sera pour mourir. Ce n'est que lorsque l'équipe médicale s'est désolée de ne pas pouvoir trouver de donneur de moelle osseuse que nous avons enfin réagi. A notre grande honte, je le reconnais. Saga a menti aux médecins en leur signifiant qu'il n'avait plus aucune famille. Mais, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, ce n'était pas pour te renier, mais parce qu'il ne désirait pas être sauvé. Cependant, les choses ont changé ces derniers jours.

- Rachel… Murmura Kanon, en hochant la tête.

- Oui, acquiesça Shaka. Elle refuse cette situation avec toute la force de sa souffrance… Son dernier espoir, aujourd'hui, c'est toi. Tu es la seule personne sur cette planète à avoir le pouvoir de le sauver. C'est pourquoi elle t'a fait rechercher et nous a envoyés vers toi. Néanmoins nous n'avons que très peu de temps devant nous : il agonise. Même les médecins ne sont pas certains que la greffe soit suffisante. »

Kanon demeura songeur à l'issue du récit de la Vierge. Il se resservit un verre de vin, tandis qu'il se murait dans le silence. Angelo finit par se lever et tirant une cigarette du paquet qu'il portait toujours dans la poche arrière de son jean, il l'alluma après avoir entrouvert la fenêtre. Un souffle d'air glacé pénétra dans la pièce, semblant réveiller les trois autres. Thétis alla tirer un pull de son sac et machinalement, commença à débarrasser les reliques de leur repas, aidée par Shaka. Kanon rejoignit le Cancer qui lui offrit une cigarette. Il la saisit après une hésitation : « Cela fait presque dix ans que j'ai quasiment arrêté de fumer. Une de temps à autres… Et puis, il est difficile d'en trouver par ici. » Angelo lui tendit spontanément son paquet : « Garde-le, on ne sait jamais. J'ai des réserves. »

Kanon le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il inspira la fumée avec délice et la garda un long moment dans ses poumons. Puis, tout en la relâchant par petites bouffées, il demanda :

« Saga fume toujours ?

- C'est pire que ce que tu ne peux imaginer. Il doit… enfin, avant d'être cloué sur un lit, il en était à plus de deux paquets par jour. D'ailleurs, ce genre d'excès n'a pas dû arranger sa santé. »

Ils écrasèrent leurs mégots contre le mur et les expédièrent au loin. Se raclant la gorge, Kanon s'adressa à eux :

« Ecoutez… Je ne peux pas prendre de décision tout de suite. Laissez-moi la nuit pour réfléchir. Tout ce que vous m'avez raconté… J'ai besoin de penser à tout ça.

- Je comprends, répondit Shaka en levant une main apaisante. Nous en reparlerons demain matin. »

* * *

Angelo ne prit pas la peine d'étouffer un long bâillement lorsqu'il se glissa dans son sac de couchage qu'il avait déplié au pied d'une botte de foin. Sans un mot, il tourna le dos à ses compagnons et sombra instantanément dans le sommeil. Thétis, quelque peu frigorifiée, se glissa entre les deux hommes, le seul bout de son nez dépassant du sac de couchage. Shaka fit de même, et souhaita « une bonne nuit, enfin ce qu'il en reste » à la jeune femme.

Une heure plus tard, avec un énième soupir, Thétis jeta un regard noir à son voisin de droite. Rien à faire. Angelo ronflait tout son saoul, et ses grognements sonores et répétés lui ôtaient toute possibilité de se reposer. Elle ne comprenait pas comment lui-même pouvait dormir avec un bruit pareil. _« Ce type est vraiment une plaie… »_ Elle finit par s'extirper avec précaution de son duvet pour ne pas réveiller Shaka qui, contre toute attente, était parvenu à faire abstraction de cette pollution sonore.

Elle souleva son sac de couchage et silencieuse comme un chat, les enjamba pour sortir de la grange. Sur le moment, l'air froid qui saisit la peau de son visage lui fit un bien fou. Inspirant profondément, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la maison derrière elle. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, sans doute Kanon avait-il fini par s'endormir lui aussi...

Alors que le froid commençait à s'insinuer durablement au travers de ses multiples couches de vêtements, elle avisa une charrette posée à quelques mètres. Celle-ci était susceptible de la protéger de ce fichu vent qui ne cessait jamais de souffler sur la lande. Elle finit par s'y installer, dos contre le bois et entortillée dans son sac de couchage… avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Habituée à vivre près des centres urbains, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu un ciel nocturne aussi riche en étoiles de toute sa vie. Et surtout, elle fut désorientée : elle ne reconnaissait aucune des constellations qui lui étaient pourtant si familières. Elle se trouvait dans l'hémisphère sud. Amusée, elle remarqua sur l'horizon la présence d'amas étoilés, qu'elle ne connaissait qu'au travers des cours qu'on lui avait donnés, et les livres qu'elle avait lus. Peu à peu elle laissa son esprit dériver au fil du ciel. Elle avait appréhendé de retrouver Kanon, si longtemps après. Mais à présent, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que du soulagement. Elle avait craint que cela ne remuât en elle des souvenirs depuis trop longtemps enfouis or il n'en avait rien été au final.

La situation avait néanmoins quelque chose d'assez… surréaliste. Ils venaient de se retrouver comme pour poursuivre une conversation interrompue à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Quinze ans… Ce n'était là que son propre point de vue cependant. Les années étaient passées si vite, sa vie avait été tellement remplie, qu'elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce que cela pouvait représenter. Les choses étaient différentes pour Kanon. Sûrement. Elle frissonna à l'idée de vivre ici, seule, pendant des années et des années. La colère du cadet des jumeaux était légitime, que ce soit envers son frère ou envers les XII qui l'avaient laissé tomber.

Un bruit étouffé la tira de ses réflexions. Elle se retourna alors avec vivacité… pour distinguer dans l'obscurité la haute et svelte silhouette de Shaka qui venait vers elle. Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, une fois suffisamment proche d'elle :

« Ne m'en veux pas de venir envahir ton espace, mais Angelo… Là vraiment, je n'en peux plus ! » Acheva-t-il en riant avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux :

« Je regardais le ciel. Je ne connais pas la moitié de ces constellations, à vrai dire.

- Montre-moi. »

Les unes après les autres, Shaka lui nomma toutes celles qu'elle lui désignait. Il connaissait l'histoire de chacune d'entre elles. Il lui raconta même la légende de certains chevaliers des temps anciens, qui avaient combattu sous leurs couleurs. Tout en l'écoutant, elle l'observait parfois, lorsqu'il gardait les yeux levés vers la voûte céleste. Elle demeurait fascinée par le savoir de cet homme, qui donnait toujours l'impression de détenir toutes les vérités. Elle se sentait apaisée à ses côtés, comme si la vie suspendait son cours pour offrir au temps un peu de répit. C'était comme si elle l'avait toujours connu.

Spontanément, elle se rapprocha de lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Surpris, Shaka réprima un geste d'évitement. Il était tellement rare que quelqu'un le touche, qu'il avait fini par fuir de lui-même toute forme de contact. Cependant, il ne bougea pas. Thétis leva la tête vers lui :

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va accepter ?

- Je n'en sais rien Thétis. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Il est seul maître de sa décision.

- Pourtant, j'aimerais tellement… Saga serait sauvé et Kanon pourrait revenir au Sanctuaire. Ils sont jumeaux, ils souffrent d'être séparés, je crois que je l'ai toujours ressenti ainsi… Et alors, tout redeviendrait comme avant. »

En dépit du nombre d'années passées aux côtés de Thétis, Shaka était encore étonné par la candeur dont la jeune femme pouvait faire preuve. Ce n'était pas tant sa jeunesse qui était en cause que ce désir constant qu'elle avait de voir les gens heureux autour d'elle. L'indien se rappela avec nostalgie de sa propre enfance, lorsqu'il demandait à Dieu pourquoi les gens devaient souffrir et mourir. Il avait bien obtenu des réponses, mais il savait que _la_ réponse, il devait la chercher au plus profond de lui-même. Et aujourd'hui, à presque trente-cinq ans, il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvée. Thétis, elle, semblait en paix avec elle-même. Elle ne se posait pas ces questions, parce que, pour elle, chaque être humain recelait en lui des qualités précieuses, qui suffisaient à ce que chacun ait le droit d'être heureux de vivre.

De tous les gens qu'il côtoyait, elle était la seule à lui apporter cette fraîcheur et cette innocence, qui lui faisait si cruellement défaut. Sans doute avait-il vu plus de blessures et plus de cadavres qu'elle, sans doute avait-il donné cette mort un peu trop souvent, pour finir par perdre ainsi la plus grande partie de ses illusions.

Il se surprit à souhaiter ardemment qu'elle ne suive pas son chemin. Il fallait… il fallait qu'elle restât telle qu'elle était cette nuit-là, les yeux confiants, belle et pleine d'espoir. Après une hésitation, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, au milieu de la longue frange dorée :

« Je souhaite qu'il dise oui. Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur. » Elle lui sourit et tout en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de la Vierge, murmura d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Nous devrions essayer de dormir, maintenant que nous avons trouvé un peu de silence. »

Elle se laissa glisser contre le corps chaud de Shaka avant de laisser reposer sa tête sur son bras. Suivant le mouvement et s'allongeant derrière elle, il jeta une couverture supplémentaire sur leurs deux corps. Elle s'endormit ainsi, sans lâcher sa main. Shaka, lui, resta longuement éveillé, le nez enfoui dans la longue chevelure blonde. Cette situation éveillait en lui une sensation qu'il croyait avoir bannie à jamais de son existence, une douce chaleur au creux de son ventre, une faim dévorante, l'envie de la serrer contre lui, de se fondre en elle.

Jamais le désir de chair ne l'avait saisi avec autant d'autorité et cette nuit-là, avec cette femme merveilleuse dans les bras… Se pouvait-il qu'il ne fût finalement qu'un homme comme les autres ?


	12. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

_Terre de Feu, Argentine…_

Le réveil fut rude. Le pied d'Angelo lui taquinait les côtes depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsqu'il se redressa brutalement.

« Et bien, quelle absence de réflexes ! Lui jeta un Cancer désinvolte. Tu sais que j'aurais pu te tuer ?

- J'ai toujours apprécié ta façon d'envisager les choses, mon cher Angelo. » Répondit Shaka tout en se levant et en s'époussetant. Angelo lui désigna le sac de couchage de Thétis à ses côtés, vide :

« Et elle, elle est où ?

- Bonne question. »

Shaka ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait disparu et un pli de contrariété altéra son front habituellement serein. C'était vrai qu'il manquait de réflexes… La voix de l'italien lui parvint, goguenarde :

« En tout cas, il ne fallait pas vous déranger pour moi. Vous pouviez parfaitement faire vos petites affaires dans la grange, je n'aurais rien entendu…

- Nos petites… ? Angelo ! » S'étrangla la Vierge, outré, tout en maudissant intérieurement la chaleur intempestive qui lui rosissait aux joues. « On a dormi dehors parce que c'est impossible de rester dans la même pièce que toi ! Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un ronfler comme ça…

- Moi ? Ronfler ? Tu ne pourrais pas trouver un peu plus convaincant comme excuse ?!

- Oh, si, tu ronfles ! »

Thétis venait d'apparaître, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés ; elle venait visiblement de tester les commodités du lieu.

« T'as l'air réchauffée, pour quelqu'un qui est censé avoir dormi dehors… » Continua Angelo, a priori bien décidé à persister dans son idée fixe. Elle haussa les épaules :

- Tu devrais en faire autant, tu pues le crottin de cheval. »

Il eut un haut le corps, chercha quelque chose à rétorquer qu'il ne trouva finalement pas avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rageur vers l'arrière de la bâtisse. Thétis explosa de rire, dès qu'il eut disparu au coin :

« Celui-là, décidément… Taquiner les autres l'amuse au plus haut point mais dès qu'il s'agit de sa petite personne… chasse gardée ! »

A cet instant, la porte de la maison s'entrebâilla pour laisser le passage à son propriétaire. En apercevant son visage, ils comprirent tous deux qu'il n'avait pas dû fermer l'œil… Les yeux cernés, pas rasé et les cheveux en bataille, Kanon les rejoignit. Jetant un œil dubitatif sur les sacs de couchage contre la charrette, il s'abstint néanmoins de tout commentaire avant de leur signaler qu'il avait préparé du café pour ceux qui en voulaient. Tandis qu'ils le suivaient, Thétis interrogea Shaka du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, impuissant.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir. Kanon, qui avait disparu pendant leurs préparatifs, réapparut en tenant les chevaux par la bride. Trois montures, pas quatre.

Thétis vit Angelo se ramasser sur lui-même, le visage subitement fermé. Quant à elle, elle eut l'impression de tomber dans le gouffre glacial qu'elle sentit se creuser dans sa poitrine. Les regards de Kanon et Shaka se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent. D'une voix parfaitement égale, la Vierge demanda :

« Tu as pris ta décision ?

- Oui. Je ne viens pas avec vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne le souhaite pas. Pas comme ça. Plus maintenant. Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un héros, je ne suis pas capable de me débarrasser de ma haine. On ne sauve pas les gens avec ce genre de sentiments chevillés dans le cœur. Je suis désolé.

- Tu es dé-so-lé… Arrête de te foutre de nous ! Hurla Angelo, en le saisissant par le col. Tu n'as pas changé, espèce d'enfoiré… Ton frère a changé mais pas toi !

- Angelo ! S'il te plaît… » Shaka tenta de le raisonner mais en vain.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale con ! Tu l'as toujours été ! De toute façon, tu as toujours voulu te débarrasser de ton frère, alors au final, c'est toi qui gagnes, c'est ça, hein ?! Mais si tu crois que tu pourras remettre les pieds au Sanctuaire, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil mon pauvre vieux… Nous ne te laisserons jamais vivre suffisamment longtemps pour ça ! »

Kanon se laissait secouer, sans réagir. Les yeux fermés, il n'entendait plus. Alors, de rage, le Cancer resserra son poing droit, son cosmos s'embrasant autour de ses phalanges. Mais Shaka fut plus rapide que lui. Au moment où le Cancer allait expédier un coup destiné à être particulièrement destructeur, il lui bloqua net l'avant bras, Kanon retombant au sol dans le même temps.

« Arrête, Angelo ! Ça suffit. Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien. » L'italien lut l'impuissance dans les yeux turquoise de Shaka mais refusa l'évidence. Il cracha :

« Rachel a dit "de gré ou de force". Qu'il le veuille ou non, il viendra !

- Non ! Je dois admettre que Kanon a raison : on ne peut pas s'obliger à aider quelqu'un si on ne le souhaite pas. Nous devons nous en aller. Maintenant. »

Et la voix de la Vierge de retentir dans les esprits de ses deux compagnons :

_« Je vous en prie, partons !_

_- Shaka ! Tu ne peux quand même pas… ! » _La colère d'Angelo était palpable mais l'incompréhension perturbait l'aura rageuse qui l'environnait.

_- Faites ce que je vous dis. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?_

_- faites-moi confiance. _

_- C'est ça !_

_- Angelo, tu n'as pas trop le choix. »_

Thétis, qui n'avait pas participé à cet échange, trop atterrée pour intervenir, finit par faire un pas en avant vers le cadet des jumeaux qui se relevait avec lassitude. Sa voix cristalline était tremblante :

« Kanon… Je croyais… Je croyais que tu accepterais de sauver ton propre frère… Je ne comprends pas. »

Et une larme coula sur sa joue, tout doucement, tandis que le vent soulevait ses longues mèches dorées. Angelo et Shaka la contemplèrent, interdits. Le visage de Kanon, qui parut s'éveiller, se contracta une brève seconde et dans son regard fusa un éclair de douleur. Il fit un pas vers elle, en tendant la main :

« Thétis… Je… Je ne peux pas. »

Il fit mine de la toucher et dans un geste de dégoût, elle rejeta sa main loin d'elle :

« Ne m'approche pas ! Je me suis trompée : je ne te connais pas aussi bien que ça finalement… »

Détournant le visage pour masquer sa détresse, elle se mit en selle avant de lancer à ses compagnons, ses traits empreints d'obscurité :

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Partons ! » Angelo la suivit, sans un regard vers le cadet des jumeaux. Shaka se retourna pour sa part une dernière fois :

« Kanon, je te souhaite de pouvoir vivre avec ta décision, quelles que soient tes motivations. Adieu. »

Lorsque les trois silhouettes eurent achevé de disparaître au détour de la colline, Kanon se laissa tomber à genoux dans la poussière ambrée. Serrant les poings sur ses cuisses, il frappa le sol. Les larmes, auxquelles il refusait l'accès depuis quinze ans, eurent enfin raison de lui. Les épaules agitées de soubresauts, il pleura pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire.

Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir cette réaction. Pendant toutes ces années, il s'était blindé, contre tout et contre tous, il avait savamment entretenu le souvenir de son frère dans une haine et une amertume féroces, et détesté tous ses anciens compagnons. Mais tout cela n'avait servi à rien. A rien du tout. Là encore, il avait cru être fort devant eux, en les rejetant, comme eux l'avaient rejeté. Mais la colère d'Angelo, les larmes de Thétis… Et pire que tout, la pitié de Shaka, tout cela, il avait eu beau s'y préparer, rien n'y faisait. Il avait tellement souhaité être avec eux, les retrouver, malgré tout ! Ce rêve qu'il avait rejeté pendant toutes ces années… ce rêve ne l'avait jamais quitté. Et dans sa plus belle partie, il retrouvait son frère…

Il resta là pendant des heures. Le soleil brûlait ses épaules mais il n'en avait cure. Par orgueil, il venait de laisser échapper la seule chance qu'il aurait jamais de retrouver les siens. Pire, il venait de signer son arrêt de mort car il avait pleinement conscience que si Saga venait à mourir, sa garde rapprochée le pourchasserait jusqu'à son trépas. Mais peut-être n'en faudrait-il même pas venir jusque là. Cette fichue gémellité accélérerait le processus. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait au moment de la mort de son frère… Il se serait battu, s'il avait pu.

Il finit par relever la tête. Le soleil était pile en face de lui, bien planté au milieu du ciel désespérément bleu. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il se rendit compte que son ombre était au point le plus court de la journée. Il en vint à se demander où ils en étaient, de leur chemin. Ils devaient prendre le vol pour New York prévu en fin de soirée. Le vol pour New York…

« Et puis merde ! » Kanon tourna le dos à l'astre mordant, alla tirer de son écurie sa monture qui protesta contre la chaleur avant de partir au triple galop vers le village voisin. Dès qu'il aperçut l'homme qu'il cherchait, il sauta au bas de sa selle, et sans préambule, lui lança en espagnol :

« José, j'ai besoin de ton pick-up. Tout de suite.

- Tout de suite ? » Lui répondit l'autre, un petit homme basané et rondouillard, chiquant du tabac sous une moustache noire et tombante, installé sur un vieux fauteuil à l'ombre de l'épicerie.

- Tu es sourd ? Oui, maintenant.

- Mais tu vas où ? Parce que, on ne sait jamais, si…

- Je ne vais pas te le voler, ni le vendre, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, expliqua Kanon d'une voix rendue vibrante par l'effort de se maîtriser. Je dois simplement être à Buenos Aires dans moins de six heures pour prendre l'avion.

- Et mon pick-up ?!

- Je vais le laisser là-bas, bien à l'abri dans un parking et je te promets que je te le ramènerai dès mon retour. Alors, c'est d'accord ? » José dodelina :

-On n'en a qu'un au village, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu comprends… » Néanmoins il finit par acquiescer et ajouta :

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Un problème de famille ! » Répondit Kanon sur ton sibyllin en saisissant les clés que lui tendait l'homme.

* * *

De nouveau sur cette putain de route. Angelo sentait la sueur couler dans son dos et son tee-shirt coller à sa peau aussi bien et aussi chaudement qu'une combinaison de plongée. C'était pire que la veille. Bien pire. Et la colère qui faisait encore bouillonner son sang n'arrangeait rien à cette impression d'être transformé en cocotte-minute. Il finit par relâcher la pression en s'en prenant directement à Shaka qui avançait devant lui, et qui n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Kanon.

« Bordel de Dieux, vas-tu enfin nous expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé faire, une fois de plus ? Une bonne correction et terminé : on le prenait avec nous, on l'opérait et on le renvoyait. C'est quoi le problème ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Angelo, répondit Shaka d'une voix lasse. On ne peut pas l'y obliger.

- Mais si, on peut ! » Le ton du Cancer était péremptoire : « Shaka, merde, il arrive un moment où il faut laisser la philosophie de côté. Ça ne nous a menés à rien. Et je te laisse imaginer la colère de Rachel quand elle va nous voir arriver les mains vides…

- Angelo, stop. »

Shaka lui désigna Thétis, loin devant eux. Elle non plus n'avait plus ouvert la bouche. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient rattrapée tout de suite après être partis, ils l'avaient trouvée plantée sur son cheval, immobile et sanglotante. Contre toute attente, c'était Angelo qui l'avait descendue de sa monture avec une douceur inaccoutumée, l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la calmer, puis lui avait fait boire une gorgée d'un whisky qu'il gardait stocké dans une flasque pour on ne savait quelle raison obscure.

Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de la faire réagir : « Assassin ! C'est quoi ce truc infâme ?! » Et de s'étouffer avec force larmes et toussotements.

Depuis, c'était silence radio. La tête basse, les épaules rentrées, elle avançait, ou plutôt, c'était le cheval qui avançait, sa cavalière à moitié endormie sur le dos.

Elle était vidée. Elle y avait cru, vraiment. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. Ni comme Angelo le disait. Elle pensait réellement que Kanon retrouverait ses esprits et sauverait son frère. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne comprenait pas.

Soudain, la main de Shaka se posa sur la sienne :

« J'ai honte Thétis, de t'avoir menti. Moi aussi, j'ai voulu croire avec toi, mais je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. » Elle le regarda :

« Explique-moi, Shaka.

- Tu ne vois toujours que les belles choses chez les personnes. Tu ne vois pas - ou tu refuses de voir, je ne sais pas - le côté sombre des gens. Pourtant il existe, et il ne doit pas être sous-estimé. Je savais que le côté sombre de Kanon risquait de faire pencher la balance.

- Mais je sais que Kanon n'est pas comme ça !

- Je le sais aussi. Mais ça ne suffit pas pour retrouver la confiance que nous lui avons ôtée.

- Alors dans ce cas, ça sert à quoi de faire confiance aux gens, si c'est pour risquer d'être trahi ?! » Elle avait crié, comme une bête blessée.

_« Oh Thétis, que j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à te dire ces choses-là… »_ Pensa-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet, voyant ses larmes sillonner de nouveau ses joues couvertes de poussière.

Angelo, qui les avait rejoints, souffla mentalement d'un air sombre : _« Je crois que ce qu'elle découvre ne va pas lui plaire…_

_- Elle est restée trop longtemps couvée au Sanctuaire. »_ Répondit Shaka en pensées_. « J'ai mal pour elle._

_- Ouais… Shaka ? C'est une fille bien, tu sais._

_- Je le sais. »_

A cet instant, retentirent juste derrière eux les pétarades d'un moteur. Se retournant, Angelo aperçut un nuage de poussière rouge avancer à vive allure. Il fit signe aux deux autres de s'éloigner de la piste. Cependant, lorsque le véhicule passa à quelques mètres d'eux en roulant à tombeau ouvert, un pick-up blanc, le cheval de Thétis fit un écart violent. Celle-ci, déséquilibrée, chuta lourdement, entre les deux montures de ses compagnons. Angelo fit ce qu'il put mais ne parvint pas à se retenir : il se mit à pouffer, puis à éclater franchement de rire tout en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Un peu sonnée, elle secoua la tête et grogna :

« Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Excuse-moi… Vraiment… Mais si tu voyais ta tête… ! » Il se tenait les côtes, à force de rire. Shaka finit par esquisser lui aussi un sourire, puis se joignit à l'hilarité du Cancer, bientôt imité par Thétis qui trouva là un exutoire salvateur à sa trop lourde tristesse.

Après avoir repris son souffle avec difficulté, elle finit par enfourcher de nouveau sa monture. Tandis qu'ils se remettaient en chemin, elle commenta, d'un air songeur :

« C'est bien la première fois qu'on croise quelqu'un sur cette route… »

Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'aéroport international de Buenos Aires d'un pas remarquablement bien synchronisé, les voyageurs présents se retournèrent sur eux les uns après les autres, l'air ébahi. Ce n'était pas tant la haute taille de Shaka, la beauté de Thétis ou les cheveux bleus en pétard sur le crâne d'Angelo qui suscitaient une telle réaction, que leur aspect poussiéreux et l'odeur âcre de sueur qu'ils dégageaient tous les trois. En retard, ils avaient quitté le ranch, où ils avaient rendu leurs montures, dans le véhicule qui les attendaient, sans prendre le temps de se rafraîchir.

Thétis eut un plissement de nez :

« C'est nous qui puons comme ça ?

- Et bien, lui répondit Angelo, sarcastique, il semblerait bien que oui. »

Il observait d'un œil inquisiteur la foule qui s'écartait sur leur passage. Shaka, les yeux levés, semblait chercher quelque chose.

« Ah ! Ça y est ! » Il leur désigna le fond du hall principal des départs. D'un seul mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers les sanitaires, histoire de tenter de reprendre un minimum figure humaine.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant le comptoir d'enregistrement. Cette fois, personne ne chercha à s'éloigner d'eux. Thétis semblait être retombée dans une profonde mélancolie et poussa un long soupir en tendant ses billets à l'hôtesse, tandis qu'elle balançait son sac sur le tapis roulant. Ce bref instant de répit les avait replongés dans les événements de ces deux derniers jours et le visage d'Angelo avait de nouveau revêtu ce masque sombre teinté de mépris ironique qui ne le quittait presque jamais. Quant à Shaka, soucieux, il rallumait son portable, pour appeler Rachel et l'informer de leur échec. Au moment où son pouce allait enfoncer la touche verte, une voix profonde et rauque arrêta son geste :

« Mademoiselle ! Je voyage avec ces personnes ; pouvez-vous m'installer à côté d'eux ? Je vous remercie. »

Thétis vit une main sèche et abîmée poser un billet d'avion semblable au sien, juste devant elle, sur le comptoir. Médusée, elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Kanon, qui la poussa gentiment, pour faire enregistrer son sac.

« Désolé, je suis en retard. »

Angelo le contemplait, ahuri, la bouche entrouverte. D'un geste négligent, le nouvel arrivant lui tapota la joue : « Ferme la bouche, Masque de Mort, tu vas finir par avaler une mouche. »

Shaka baissa lentement le bras, hésitant. Avec un signe de tête en direction de Kanon, il acheva néanmoins le geste qu'il était sur le point d'accomplir avant son arrivée.

S'éloignant de quelques pas, il écouta la sonnerie retentir à plusieurs reprises, avant d'entendre la voix de Rachel, essoufflée :

« Enfin ! C'est toi ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé plus tôt ? »

Malgré la distance, Shaka perçut l'angoisse de la jeune femme dont la voix frôlait l'hystérie. Il s'obligea à lui répondre de la manière la plus posée qui fût :

« Là où nous étions, c'était difficile. Rachel, nous le ramenons avec nous.

- Les Dieux soient loués… » Son soulagement était perceptible. « Ça n'a pas été trop difficile ?

- Hm… Nous en reparlerons à notre retour… Comment va-t-il ? »

Un silence lui répondit. Un instant, une main glaciale lui broya le cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui réponde enfin :

« Il est toujours dans le coma. Mais les médecins disent… Ils disent qu'il s'enfonce peu à peu. »

Shaka serra le poing, maudissant le temps qui s'écoulait trop vite. Il finit par lui demander :

« Et toi ? Tu en dis quoi ? »

Un sanglot étouffé lui parvint et il attendit patiemment qu'elle se reprît, tandis qu'il observait du coin de l'œil le trio formé par Angelo, Thétis et Kanon.

« C'est de plus en plus difficile… » Il reporta son attention sur la conversation, tandis que Rachel poursuivait de nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même : « … Je n'arrive plus vraiment à lui parler. Nous nous retrouvons encore dans le surmonde, mais il s'éloigne sans arrêt, chaque jour. Bientôt, je ne pourrai plus le retenir, je ne le verrai même plus… »

La Vierge ferma les yeux, en entendant la voix de la jeune femme se briser de fatigue. Avant son départ, ils se relayaient tous les deux dans cet espace gris et sans repère qu'était le surmonde, pour tâcher de conserver le lien avec Saga. Depuis, il était quasi certain qu'elle assumait seule cette tâche, aucun des autres n'étant suffisamment aguerri dans ce domaine pour l'épauler.

« Nous serons de retour dans quelques heures. Dès mon retour, je te remplacerai. Il faut que tu te reposes.

- Non ! Non… Retrouvons-nous à l'hôpital. On ne peut plus attendre.

- Bien… comme tu voudras. »

Il rejoignit les autres dans le couloir d'embarquement. Le Cancer, à ses côtés, souffla :

« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je savais quoi ?

- Qu'il allait changer d'avis. » Shaka secoua la tête.

- Je n'en étais pas sûr. Vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas la peine de vous en faire part. Mais je suis content qu'il soit là. »

* * *

Une fois dans l'avion, la Vierge s'installa aux côtés de Kanon, tandis que Thétis et Angelo se retrouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Toujours un peu abasourdie par ce revirement de situation, la jeune femme jeta un œil derrière elle, de l'autre côté de la coursive, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Commenta son voisin, en étendant ses longues jambes devant lui. Thétis l'observait, dubitative :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête, d'après toi ? » Il haussa les épaules tout en répondant :

- Franchement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais peut-on réellement le savoir ? Après tout, Shaka a raison. Nous ne connaissons plus cet homme. Il va falloir nous habituer à une nouvelle personne, tout comme nous l'avons fait avec Saga.

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Protesta Thétis, véhémente.

- Et en quoi serait-ce différent ? »

Angelo avait rétorqué, son regard cobalt vrillé dans celui de la jeune femme :

« Nous n'avons pas eu d'impression nette de changement concernant Saga, mais nous le côtoyons tous les jours, ceci explique cela. Au final… cela revient quoi qu'il en soit strictement au même. Deux frères, deux monstres avides de pouvoir et bouffés par l'orgueil, tous deux frappés par un destin cruel… La roue est en train de basculer, Thétis… Tu ne le vois donc pas ? »

Si la jeune femme fut ébranlée par les paroles de l'italien elle fut aussi et surtout heurtée par leur détresse sous-jacente. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il lui parlait ainsi, dépouillé de son ironie moqueuse habituelle. Et cela aussi, c'était nouveau. Après une hésitation, elle lui demanda :

« Que crains-tu, Angelo ? »

Il lut la sincérité dans les yeux clairs de sa voisine, ainsi que son désir de partager ses pensées. Alors, saisissant sa main pour la soulever à demi sans la quitter des yeux, il murmura :

-« u es la plus jeune d'entre nous, et surtout, tu es la dernière arrivée dans le groupe. Tu as été élevée au Sanctuaire, par un oncle qui était lui-même chevalier d'or. Tu n'as pas forcément le même vécu que la majorité d'entre nous. »

La voyant sur le point de protester, il lui imposa le silence d'un geste :

« Ne te méprends pas. Ce n'est pas un reproche. Bien au contraire, je t'envie, j'aurais aimé avoir l'enfance que tu as eue… Mais là n'est pas la question. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que certains, dont moi, ont appris très tôt à sentir le danger. Et aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet.

- Mais enfin…. Pourquoi ?

- Trop de choses changent… trop de choses se passent, qui semblent n'avoir aucun lien les unes avec les autres et pourtant, je sens que tout va bientôt basculer. As-tu déjà oublié ce que Saga nous a annoncé avant de tomber malade ? Les Portes…

- Mü dirige le Sanctuaire par intérim. S'il se passait quoi que ce soit de ce côté là, nous en serions immédiatement avertis.

- Le calme avant la tempête, répondit sombrement Angelo, avant de continuer. Je sais qu'Aiolia a la même sensation que moi, même s'il refuse d'en parler. De plus… Il n'y a pas que ça. »

D'un geste il désigna Kanon installé deux rangs derrière eux, de l'autre côté de l'appareil :

« Et lui ? As-tu pensé aux implications de son retour ?

- Je ne comprends pas… » Le Cancer éclata de rire et murmura, comme pour lui-même :

« Ça fait si longtemps… A croire que nous avons vraiment pris de mauvaises habitudes. Thétis, le retour de Kanon signifie que pour la première fois depuis je ne sais combien de générations, nous sommes au complet : douze chevaliers d'or, un Grand Pope et un Dothrakis. Pourquoi maintenant, alors que les Portes se manifestent ? Et pourquoi, dis-moi, le chevalier des Gémeaux est-il double, ce qui n'est plus arrivé depuis des siècles ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il serrait convulsivement la main de Thétis dans la sienne, comme pour partager ses interrogations et ses doutes avec elle. Avec douceur, elle posa son autre main sur celle d'Angelo :

« Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ? Le Sanctuaire a déjà traversé de nombreux tourments et pourtant il s'en est toujours sorti, même avec une garde incomplète.

- Le Sanctuaire risque d'être définitivement détruit cette fois-ci. Si nous ne parvenons pas à vaincre les Portes...

- Et alors ? N'est-ce pas son destin de défendre le monde, fut-ce aux dépends de nos vies ? Si le Sanctuaire disparaît, d'autres après nous le reconstruiront.

- Je n'ai pas envie que cet endroit disparaisse. Il est mon seul foyer. Et je ne suis plus très sûr non plus d'avoir envie de donner ma vie pour un monde tel que celui dans lequel on vit. »

Angelo avait répondu avec toute la franchise dont il était capable. Au moment où ses derniers mots lui échappaient, il se prit à se demander s'il avait bien fait de confier ses doutes à Thétis, si jeune et qui croyait encore à la noblesse de sa tâche, une foi qu'il avait perdue depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il fut gêné de voir les larmes envahir les yeux de la jeune femme et tâcha de se rattraper :

« Thétis ! Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je…

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si seul. »

Les paroles de la jeune femme lui transpercèrent le cœur. Interdit, il la contemplait, lisant sur son visage toute la douleur qu'elle éprouvait de ne pas s'en être rendue compte plus tôt. Personne ne l'avait jamais percé à jour comme ça. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'entreregarder, sans un mot. Puis, tandis qu'un mince sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de sa voisine :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et oublie ce bref moment de faiblesse. Cela nuirait à ma réputation d'homme tout à fait détestable ! » Il avait repris son air gouailleur : « Tu ne devrais pas écouter les vieux cons de chevaliers dans mon genre… »

Malgré elle, elle eut un sourire qui illumina son visage. Elle finit par murmurer avec douceur :

« Tu sais quoi ? Je suis heureuse de faire partie de ton foyer… » Son regard s'égara au-delà du hublot. « Et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, quoi qu'il arrive. » Devant le sourire éblouissant qu'elle lui adressa le Cancer éclata de rire avant de plaquer un baiser sonore sur son front :

- Pareil pour moi, ma belle ! »

Tandis que ces deux-là devisaient à bâtons rompus, les deux autres n'avaient quasiment pas décroché un mot. Notamment Kanon. Lorsque Shaka lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait changé d'avis, le cadet Antinaïkos avait levé les épaules, sans répondre. Et à présent que l'appareil avait pris sa vitesse de croisière en direction de l'Amérique du nord, le frère du Pope se posait visiblement des questions.

Shaka respecta son silence et se plongea dans un manuscrit qui devait être aussi vieux que l'humanité. Au bout d'un moment, Kanon finit par lui demander de quoi il s'agissait. « Philosophie indienne » lui répondit la Vierge, sans lever les yeux.

- Décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, commenta son vis-à-vis, sarcastique.

- Cela te semble peut-être dérisoire, mais j'aime à penser que mes choix sont ainsi dictés par un certain recul.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me noyer sous des monceaux de philosophie pour en prendre, du recul. Un certain nombre d'années suffit pour ça.

- C'est cela qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Possible. »

Cédant à la curiosité, Kanon reporta son attention sur son voisin. Shaka avait très peu changé en dépit des quinze années écoulées. Il avait conservé sa longue chevelure blonde, ainsi que son maintien altier ; seules quelques altérations –à peine visibles cependant – de certains de ses traits attestaient plus ou moins de son âge. Trente-cinq, trente-sept ans ? Oui, c'était ça, trente-cinq ans, se rappela Kanon. A priori, toujours cloîtré au Sanctuaire. _« Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas vieilli, bien à l'abri dans son temple et à l'écart du monde…. »_ Se dit-il, acerbe.

Il fut brusquement en proie à l'impatience de revoir ses alter ego, de prendre la mesure de leur évolution, de connaître leur vie. Et surtout, surtout, de savoir. Que s'était- il passé pendant toutes ces années ? Comment serait-il accueilli ?

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il laissa, pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, filer son esprit là où il s'était refusé à aller pendant tout ce temps. Chez lui, au Sanctuaire.

Shaka finit par demander une couverture à l'hôtesse, qu'il drapa avec précautions sur les épaules d'un Kanon endormi, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien rêver. Sans doute était-ce agréable…

En se redressant, il croisa le regard de Thétis. Leurs sourires s'accrochèrent avant qu'il ne replonge dans sa lecture. La jeune femme s'étira langoureusement tout en consultant sa montre :

« Plus qu'une heure ! Vivement qu'on sorte d'ici, je suis complètement ankylosée à force de rester immobile.

- Hum, tu es sûre que ce n'est pas plutôt à cause de ton lit improvisé à la belle étoile de la nuit dernière ? » Rétorqua Angelo aussi sec sur un ton goguenard. Elle soupira :

- Décidément, quand tu as une idée en tête…

- Je ne l'ai pas ailleurs, oui, je sais. Il se passe quelque chose entre Shaka et toi ?

- Mais… Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Ce n'est quand même pas parce qu'on a dormi tous les deux dehors la nuit dernière que…

- Shaka t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. » Asséna-t-il abruptement, ce qui eut pour effet de geler la répartie bien sentie qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer. Elle finit par répondre, lentement :

« Je l'apprécie aussi beaucoup. C'est vrai que je me sens bien en sa compagnie… c'est un peu comme si je l'avais toujours connu. Assez étrange quand on y pense…

- Et donc, hier soir…

- … Il ne s'est rien passé ! Tu es pénible à la fin… j'ai dormi contre lui, il faisait froid, voilà, tu es content ?

- Ah, tu vois bien... Et alors ?

- Et alors, quoi ?

- Ben, raconte ! »

L'œil d'Angelo pétillait d'intérêt. Prise au jeu, Thétis fit mine de ne plus rien répondre… avant d'admettre, bonne perdante :

« Oui, c'était agréable. Et je sais que cela l'était aussi, pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que… De toute manière Shaka est à part, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » Elle baissa les yeux, un peu gênée. Au bout d'un moment, l'italien demanda toute ironie envolée et avec la franchise brutale qui le caractérisait :

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? » Elle secoua la tête, perplexe :

- Je ne sais pas… Je le connais si peu, d'un point de vue personnel je veux dire. En même temps, comme je te le disais, j'ai toujours cette impression qu'il me comprend à la perfection, sans que j'aie quoi que ce soit à expliquer. A vrai dire… je ne sais pas. »

Angelo la contemplait. C'était une belle femme qui, bien que dévouée au Sanctuaire, avait fait fi de la plupart des conventions traditionnelles pour vivre sa vie de femme, justement. Avec la bénédiction de Saga ce qui, du coup, avait fait taire les mauvaises langues. Elle avait poursuivi des études dans un centre de biologie marine en Floride où elle passait régulièrement de longs mois, loin de ses pairs, pour y mener une existence que peu connaissaient, mais que beaucoup lui enviaient.

Le Cancer savait pertinemment qu'elle avait déjà eu des hommes dans sa vie et, bizarrement, aucun n'était affilié au Sanctuaire. Comme si elle s'était toujours ingéniée à éviter le mélange des genres. A présent, elle se retrouvait sans nul doute confrontée à une situation nouvelle qui la dépassait. Là encore, Angelo ne put s'empêcher de ramener cette curieuse évolution à la situation actuelle. Jusqu'où allaient-ils aller à ce rythme ?

La voix de la jeune femme le ramena à la réalité :

« Des nouvelles de Saga ?

- Shaka a eu Rachel au téléphone, répondit Angelo tout en grattant distraitement la cicatrice qui ornait son pouce gauche. Pas brillant, d'après ce que j'en ai compris.

- Tu crois que nous allons arriver à temps ? » Elle était véritablement inquiète. Angelo haussa les épaules :

« Pas la moindre idée… Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour rien. »

Cette fois-ci, Thétis n'ajouta rien. La leçon reçue tantôt au contact de Kanon, lui avait appris à ne plus accorder systématiquement foi à toutes les espérances qui lui traversaient le cœur. Silencieuse, elle se rencogna contre le hublot et regarda défiler la côte Est américaine sous l'appareil. Ils étaient sur le point d'arriver.


	13. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

_New York, Etats-Unis d'Amérique…_

Au moment de franchir les monumentales portes vitrées de l'aéroport John Fitzgerald Kennedy pour partir à la recherche d'un taxi, Angelo agrippa le bras de Kanon pour lui tendre un pull en épaisse laine noire :

« Tu devrais enfiler ça… On se pèle ici. »

Le remerciant d'un signe de tête, Kanon enfila rapidement le lainage puis, balançant de nouveau son sac sur son épaule, il signifia du regard à Shaka qu'il se mettait à sa disposition.

« A l'Hôpital Central. Merci. » Le chauffeur dirigea son véhicule vers le flot incessant de voitures qui défilait devant eux et l'engouffra dans la circulation. Thétis, coincée à l'arrière entre le Cancer et la Vierge, chuchota à l'oreille de ce dernier :

« Il va rester muet comme ça pendant longtemps ?

- Mets-toi à sa place… Il vit retiré de la civilisation depuis quinze ans, à l'autre bout de la planète qui plus est, répondit Shaka sur le même ton. Sans oublier qu'il est sur le point retrouver des gens par qui il a été purement et simplement… oublié. Et puis son frère… Il y a de quoi être perturbé, tu ne crois pas ? »

Hochant la tête, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur Kanon, installé sur le siège passager. Elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser en voyant défiler les gratte-ciels new-yorkais, la foule des gens toujours pressés, les innombrables véhicules de toutes sortes, l'amoncellement de publicités multicolores sous n'importe quelle forme… Vivre seul pendant autant d'années dans un trou perdu et se retrouver du jour au lendemain au cœur même d'une des villes les plus peuplées du monde occidental devait en effet être très déstabilisant.

Il avait appuyé son front contre la vitre et fermé les yeux. Il ne voyait rien de tout cela. Il ne voulait pas voir. Il se sentait comme détaché de lui-même, flottant au-dessus d'un corps qui devait être le sien mais qui faisait des choses, en ce jour, qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. La peur s'insinua lentement dans ses veines. Au final, qu'est-ce qui l'attendait au bout de cette route ? Il se sentait déjà perdu au milieu de cette ville inconnue, qu'en serait-il au milieu de ces gens, qui étaient comme lui, mais qui ne le connaissaient plus ? En outre, il était sur le point de revoir ce frère tant détesté, ce reflet permanent, ce double qui lui avait fait tant de mal. _« Qu'est-ce que je fous là, bon sang ?! … Regarde-toi mon pauvre vieux… Toi qui étais le plus aguerri, dépourvu du moindre doute, voilà qu'aujourd'hui tu trembles comme un adolescent craintif ! »_

Ses traits se crispèrent une seconde à cette pensée. Il prit alors conscience d'une pulsation de plus en plus irritante dans son esprit, s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure qu'ils roulaient. Cela ne ressemblait pas à une migraine ; un tambour se serait installé sous son crâne qu'il n'en aurait pas été autrement surpris. D'un geste las, il porta sa main à son front et se massa les tempes pendant quelques secondes. Rien à faire. C'était de pire en pire.

Lorsque enfin leur taxi s'arrêta devant les portes de l'hôpital Central, la lancinance était devenue telle qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre en posant le pied par terre. Ce fut Angelo qui le retint de justesse. Dans le même temps, Shaka s'était rapproché de lui et, d'autorité, plaqua sa longue main fine sur le torse de Kanon. Celui-ci sentit une brûlure, brève mais intense, le traverser de part en part. Le battement permanent dans sa tête, sans toutefois disparaître, s'amenuisa pour n'être plus qu'un léger bourdonnement. Il interrogea la Vierge du regard.

« J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, répondit ce dernier à sa question muette. Saga et toi êtes des jumeaux miroirs. Tu n'as plus été en contact avec ton frère depuis si longtemps que sa proximité perturbe tes points d'équilibre, ceux que tu as inconsciemment modifiés lorsque tu t'es retrouvé séparé de lui. Il va te falloir réapprendre l'harmonie d'antan. En attendant, j'ai bloqué une petite partie de ton septième sens, pour que le lien ne se reforme pas trop vite. »

Kanon fit la grimace :

« Je ne vois pas bien de quelle harmonie tu parles… En tout cas, ça fait un mal de chien, ton truc ! Ça va durer longtemps ?

- Ça dépend de toi. »

Kanon eut un haut le corps, mais ravala la réplique acerbe qui lui chatouillait les lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment, d'autant plus qu'il venait d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil une silhouette bien connue, qu'il n'avait pas non plus oubliée.

« Rachel ! »

Thétis avait laissé tomber son sac et se précipitait vers la jeune femme brune qui venait d'apparaître dans le hall. Elles s'enlacèrent et restèrent un instant silencieuses, leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Kanon comprit, sans vraiment s'expliquer comment, qu'elles communiquaient en silence et en fut étonné. Lorsqu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire, seuls son frère et lui-même étaient capables d'échanger leurs pensées ; du moins le pensait-il, imputant cette capacité hors du commun à leur gémellité. Certes, tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire, et notamment la garde des XII, avaient connaissance de certaines dispositions propres au cosmos, lesquelles étaient cependant tombées en désuétude au fil des siècles. Il fallait croire qu'elles avaient été redécouvertes.

Il redressa les épaules en voyant Rachel approcher tout en demeurant… perplexe. Le souvenir qu'il avait gardé d'elle était celui d'une jolie fille enjouée à peine sortie de l'adolescence, bien dans sa peau et dans sa tête, toute prête à endosser la tâche de Dothrakis qui lui était destinée du fait de son ascendance. Or en cet instant se tenait devant lui une femme, grande et altière, une épaisse masse de cheveux de jais cascadant sur ses épaules et encadrant un visage d'une beauté stupéfiante qu'il ne se rappelait pas. Et au milieu de ce visage s'inscrivaient des yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que la nuit, sillonnés par un entrelacs complexe de fils d'or, semblables à ceux des membres de la famille Dothrakis. Il aperçut aussi, autour de son poignet gauche, le tatouage rituel en forme de bracelet qui attestait non seulement de son appartenance au Sanctuaire mais aussi et surtout de la puissance dont elle était dépositaire.

Pourtant, en dépit de cette beauté apparente et de cette force déployée, il fut frappé par la fatigue et la fragilité qui se dégageait de sa personne. Son regard était sombre et des cernes profonds avaient creusé leur lit sous ses yeux. Trop pâle, elle avançait toujours, serrant et desserrant convulsivement les poings, comme pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

Ces mains, justement, qui prirent celles de Kanon tandis que, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, elle souffla d'une voix cassée :

« Merci. »

Shaka avait passé un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la jeune femme, lui aussi conscient de son épuisement. Reconnaissante, elle s'appuya contre lui pour contempler Kanon de nouveau, sous le choc.

Elle ne le montrait pas mais elle était aussi ébranlée que le cadet des jumeaux par ces retrouvailles inattendues. Depuis près d'une semaine, elle veillait Saga en quasi permanence et la seule image qui meublait son esprit était celle de cet homme aux yeux fermés et au visage hâve et amaigri qu'elle ne pouvait même pas approcher. Et brutalement, elle se retrouvait face à un autre lui, différent et pourtant si identique, un double au teint hâlé, en pleine possession de ses moyens, les yeux bien ouverts sur le même vert luminescent.

Kanon avait plus ou moins prévu de rester en retrait et de conserver toute retenue. Il avait certes accepté de venir mais n'envisageait pas de tirer un trait sur un passé plus que douloureux. Il n'avait pas encore pris de décision vis-à-vis de son frère.

A présent il se trouvait devant cette femme avec qui il avait été élevé, au même titre que Thétis, Milo et les frères Xérakis, une femme qu'à la fois il ne connaissait plus et connaissait tellement bien, et dont toute la douleur et la souffrance transparaissaient avec une retenue des plus mal maîtrisées.

_« Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Elle l'aime donc à ce point ? »_ Son frère avait finalement gagné l'amour de cette femme-là. De Rachel, que Saga avait aimée depuis le premier jour, Kanon l'avait toujours su. A son corps défendant, les souvenirs déferlèrent dans sa mémoire, en une vague incoercible. Tout s'était mal terminé, mais avant ça…

Frères jumeaux. Inséparables depuis leur naissance. Leurs parents les exhibaient comme des trophées, à juste titre, pourrait-on dire. Non seulement ils constituaient les ultimes rejetons de la tentaculaire famille Antinaïkos, lignée au passé légendaire s'il en était mais de plus, de nombreuses prophéties étaient attachées à leur nature. L'une d'entre elles, entre autres, disait qu'un jour des jumeaux naîtraient et modifieraient le cours de l'Histoire. Saga et lui n'y avaient jamais cru et s'amusaient de voir les anciens du Sanctuaire les vénérer comme des Dieux. Leur enfance et leur adolescence s'étaient déroulées sans heurt notable, tandis que, indissociables, ils partageaient absolument tout. Leur nourriture, leur chambre, leurs jeux, leurs vêtements, leurs secrets. C'était ainsi que Kanon avait toujours été au courant de la passion secrète que Saga portait à la fille de Nathan Dothrakis.

Cette époque bénie avait pris fin un jour dans le courant de leur treizième année, lorsque leurs parents avaient perdu la vie à la suite d'un combat qui s'était mal terminé. Ils avaient alors doucement mais inexorablement glissé dans le cauchemar. Saga était l'aîné. Cinq petites minutes d'avance avaient tout détruit. La soif de pouvoir avait saisi son frère, puis lui-même, alors que plus personne ne dirigeait cette famille. L'orgueil héréditaire avait fait le reste.

Amer, Kanon suivait le petit groupe dans les étages, en proie aux caprices de sa mémoire. _« Quel gâchis… Voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui… »_

Bientôt, ils débouchèrent dans un nouveau hall, plus petit, à l'atmosphère feutrée. Un panneau lumineux renseigna le nouvel arrivant. "Cancérologie".

« Kanon ! » Il se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec un Aiolia à l'air béat qui lui tendait les bras, un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles. Bien malgré lui, il fut emprisonné dans son étreinte vigoureuse et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui rendre son accolade.

« Bon sang, ça fait plaisir de te revoir enfin ! » S'exclama le Lion, tenant à bout de bras Kanon par les épaules. Il le détaillait des pieds à la tête.

« Pas changé avec ça… C'est fou ce que ça fait bizarre… hein, Aioros ! » Lança le cadet des Xérakis en se dévissant le cou vers son frère, qui s'avançait d'un pas plus tranquille.

- En effet, difficile aujourd'hui de faire la distinction… Même si en d'autres temps, aucun de nous ne se serait trompé. Bienvenue Kanon. »

Ils se serrèrent la main, après une hésitation. Cependant, le nouveau venu observait avec curiosité le visage du Sagittaire. Et plus particulièrement… le masque d'argent ciselé qui en cachait une bonne moitié. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Pourquoi portes-tu… cela ? »

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis se figea une fraction de seconde. Sans lâcher Kanon du regard, il s'adressa à Shaka sur un ton dont la badinerie apparente masquait une légère tension :

« Vous n'auriez pas omis de lui expliquer quelque chose ? »

Le silence gêné qui suivit sa question tint lieu de réponse.

_« C'est vrai, on n'a pas pensé à le lui dire… Faut dire que ça fait si longtemps, et on a tellement l'habitude de te voir comme ça, que, bon…_

_- Angelo ! » _Reprocha mentalement Thétis.

_- Je n'ai pas oublié, Aioros, » _Shaka intervint dans la conversation muette_, « mais je souhaitais tout de même nous conserver une petite chance pour qu'il vienne. Alors, je me suis permis de faire un peu "le tri" dans les exploits de son frère… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non… c'est juste que… Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Comme tu le dis, Angelo… ça fait longtemps. »_

Récupérant un peu de sa contenance, le Sagittaire adressa son plus beau sourire à Kanon qui n'avait vu que du feu à cette discussion télépathique :

« J'ai été défiguré il y a pas mal d'années au cours… d'un "accident". C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterai le moment venu. »

Soudain mal à l'aise sous le regard azur de son ami d'enfance dans lequel il avait l'impression de lire ce qu'il aurait dû savoir malgré lui, Kanon eut un signe de dénégation gênée auquel Aioros répondit sans se départir de son sourire :

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ta réaction est normale… et tu as parfaitement le droit de savoir. »

Ils furent interrompus par la brusque irruption du médecin dans le hall, flanqué d'une infirmière. Planté droit devant Kanon, il l'observa intensément des pieds à la tête - et inversement – tandis que l'objet de son observation reculait d'un pas, abasourdi.

« J'ai bien cru que c'était une plaisanterie, quand mon infirmière m'a soutenu que mon patient était debout… Je me présente : Anderson. Et vous devez être le frère jumeau de Saga Antinaïkos…

- Redoutable sens de l'observation, docteur, je vous félicite. » Répliqua Kanon avec une ironie mordante. L'autre ne releva pas, trop occupé à le détailler. Il finit par prendre un peu de champ avant de siffler entre ses dents :

« Fascinant… La ressemblance est absolument parfaite. Je serais tout à fait incapable de vous distinguer de votre frère, si vous étiez l'un à côté de l'autre…

- Docteur, je n'ai pas suivi tous les épisodes, mais aux dernières nouvelles, il paraît qu'on n'a pas vraiment de temps à perdre en commentaires sur les phénomènes de foire… Alors, si vous pouviez m'expliquer avec précision ce que je suis censé faire, ce serait toujours ça de gagné. » Sur la défensive, Kanon avait interrompu le médecin de façon agressive.

Rachel, tout comme les autres, ne put se défendre d'une comparaison inévitable avec l'aîné des jumeaux. La même voix, le même ton, la même hargne lorsque la nécessité s'en faisait sentir. Vraisemblablement, Anderson se fit une réflexion similaire et commenta dans un bref éclat de rire :

« Allons, ne faites pas la mauvaise tête comme votre frère… En effet, nous ne sommes pas dans un cirque, néanmoins je suis au regret de vous informer que nous allons tout de même devoir procéder à une série de tests et d'analyses sur votre personne. Vous savez que vous êtes là en tant que donneur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, ça, j'avais compris, merci. Ça va être long ?

- Non, une demi-heure tout au plus, intervint l'infirmière. Les résultats seront communiqués au plus tôt. »

On ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix... jetant un dernier regard circulaire autour de lui, il accepta d'emboîter le pas à l'assistante d'Anderson avec un haussement d'épaules.

* * *

Par tous les dieux… Lui qui avait toujours eu une sainte horreur du monde médical, il fut admirablement servi. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour pousser un ouf, qu'il fût d'agacement ou de consternation, il se retrouva à demi nu, mesuré, pesé, scruté, questionné, le tout consigné avec soin dans une succession de dossiers dont il envisageait mal l'utilité sur l'instant. En dépit de son malaise grandissant, il obéit néanmoins scrupuleusement aux injonctions du personnel médical, jugeant que c'était là le meilleur moyen d'en terminer au plus vite. A l'issue d'une énième et ultime prise de sang, il obtint enfin l'autorisation de se rhabiller et de rejoindre ses "compagnons"… ce qu'il fit, au pas de course.

Le petit groupe l'attendait tout en devisant, leurs voix mesurées lui parvenant au dernier détour d'un couloir. Seule Rachel se tenait à l'écart, vraisemblablement peu encline à faire preuve de sociabilité. Avant de les rejoindre, Kanon marqua un temps d'arrêt pour les observer. Cinq chevaliers d'or, la moitié de la garde rapprochée de son frère, cinq compagnons perdus de vue depuis quinze ans. Une fois de plus, le passé vint se superposer au présent, de cette façon si particulière que la puissance de la distorsion qui en découlait menaça de le faire chanceler. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas surprendre.

« Alors, ça y est ? Ça va, pas trop pénible ? Lui demanda Aiolia avec sollicitude, une fois qu'il les eût rejoints.

- Je suppose que le pire n'est pas pour moi. » Kanon avait rétorqué d'une voix neutre, prenant soin de ne pas laisser transparaître la moindre faille pouvant laisser à penser qu'il se préoccupait plus que de raison du sort de son jumeau. Il changea d'ailleurs de sujet avec désinvolture :

« Où sont … les autres ?

- Tu veux parler de l'autre partie du cercle ? En Grèce, bien sûr. »

_« Bien sûr… Jamais ils n'auraient laissé le Sanctuaire sans surveillance. Voyons voir… Mü, Aldébaran, Dôkho, Milo, Shura et Camus sont forcément restés là-bas… » _Kanon ne put empêcher l'un de ses sourcils de s'arquer, tandis qu'il se demandait par quel miracle divin tous ces gens avaient pu se résoudre à tenter de sauver la vie de leur Pope, alors que, quinze ans plus tôt, les mêmes auraient payé cher pour en être débarrassés et ce, de façon définitive.

Baissant les yeux un instant, il parut s'abîmer dans des réflexions très personnelles avant de lancer, sans regarder personne en particulier :

« Je souhaiterais voir… mon frère. Si ça ne pose pas de problème. »

Ce fut Rachel qui, en posant une main sur son bras, répondit la première :

« Il faut que tu saches… Tu ne pourras pas t'approcher de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est en chambre stérile. Le type de cancer dont il est atteint le prive de toutes ses défenses immunitaires. Mais tu le verras depuis la pièce voisine. »

Kanon abandonna son sac dans un coin du hall avant de suivre la jeune femme jusqu'à une petite pièce quasi vide et aux murs dénudés. Seules deux chaises en plastique blanc meublaient la misère ambiante. Dédaignant l'interrupteur, Rachel tira le rideau qui leur faisait face. La vitre sans tain qu'elle dévoila donnait sur une chambre presque entièrement blanche, illuminée par deux néons blafards, dont un situé au-dessus de l'unique lit présent. Sur ce dernier se distinguait une forme allongée sur le dos, immobile, reliée à un arsenal d'appareils électroniques et autres moniteurs. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir le visage de Saga, aux yeux mi-clos, blafard et creusé par la maladie.

Kanon étouffa un juron tout en s'étranglant avec la goulée d'air qu'il avait inspirée sous le choc de la surprise. Les yeux écarquillés, il se rapprocha de la vitre, contre laquelle il appuya ses deux mains. Etait-il plus ébranlé par le fait de revoir son frère quinze ans après, ou par l'état dans lequel il le retrouvait ? Nul n'aurait su le dire, et encore moins lui-même. Dans sa tête, tout se remit à tournoyer sans prévenir, et la douleur que Shaka avait apaisée revint soudain le tourmenter. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il tâcha de se maintenir debout, mais rien n'y fit. Titubant, il recula avant de se laisser tomber sur l'une des chaises. Pendant quelques secondes, il se força à respirer de façon régulière et peu à peu son cœur retrouva un rythme normal.

Rachel était demeurée debout et lui tournait le dos. Elle regardait Saga, sans mot dire, comme absente. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une visite de plus, une journée supplémentaire au cours de laquelle la vie avait encore gagné un combat. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? A chaque fois qu'elle dégageait la vitre de son lourd rideau sombre, l'angoisse l'étreignait, tourmentée sans relâche par la peur d'ouvrir les yeux sur un lit définitivement vide.

Les choses lui semblaient néanmoins sensiblement différentes ce jour-là. L'homme qui était assis derrière elle allait le sauver. Il fallait qu'il le sauve. C'était la dernière chance. La main de Kanon se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta tant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait était semblable à celle qu'elle connaissait si bien.

« Shaka m'a dit qu'il était dans le coma depuis une semaine, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Et chaque jour qui passe l'éloigne de nous.

- Peut-il nous entendre ?

- Il le pouvait jusqu'à hier. Plus aujourd'hui. »

D'un geste appuyé, Kanon l'obligea à se retourner pour le regarder :

« Comment le sais-tu ?

- Le surmonde. » Et elle se tut, comme si cela expliquait tout. Resserrant ses doigts autour de l'épaule de Rachel, il insista :

« Mais, enfin, de quoi parles-tu ? »

Elle le contemplait d'un air étrange, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois… quand soudain elle cligna des yeux comme sortant d'une profonde rêverie. Sa voix sembla reprendre de la substance :

« Oh, Kanon, pardonne-moi… j'avais déjà oublié… Tu ne sais pas de quelle manière nous avons évolué au cours de ces dernières années. » Elle laissa glisser un index distrait le long de la glace tout en expliquant :

« Nous avons redécouvert certaines facultés mentales, que tous croyaient disparues depuis des siècles. En réalité, il s'agit simplement d'une autre facette du septième sens, qu'il a suffi de réactiver par quelques exercices simples… Depuis, nous sommes capables de communiquer pleinement par télépathie les uns avec les autres - et non plus simplement d'utiliser la résonance de nos cosmos – tout en ayant la possibilité de nous retrouver dans le surmonde. C'est un autre niveau de conscience, où seules nos projections personnelles peuvent circuler. Elles n'y ont aucune forme matérielle.

- Est-ce que ce… "surmonde" comme tu l'appelles, serait du genre gris, brumeux et sans repères ? »

Stupéfaite, Rachel le dévisagea. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il avait visé juste :

« Je pense m'y être déjà déplacé… Mais je ne savais pas ce que cela représentait. Pour moi, il ne s'agissait que d'une énième dimension comme celles que je maîtrise depuis l'adolescence. »

Evidemment… Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Kanon et Saga avaient reçu un entraînement identique et leurs domaines de prédilection étaient les mêmes. Après tout, l'un comme l'autre pouvait être chevalier des Gémeaux. Alors si Saga avait pu si facilement manier le surmonde, pourquoi pas son jumeau ?

« C'est là-bas que tu le retrouves ? demanda Kanon, en reportant son attention son frère.

- Oui. Depuis qu'il est dans le coma, je le rejoins le plus souvent possible et j'essaie de le retenir. Mais plus les jours passent, et moins il est accessible. Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus qu'une ombre dans la brume. Et je ne peux pas y rester longtemps. Je n'ai plus assez de force. »

L'amertume perçait sous les propos de Rachel. Qui elle était, ce qu'elle était... L'impuissance n'était pas l'apanage des Dothrakis.

Lentement les paupières de Kanon s'abaissèrent et elle en vit le vert disparaître dans l'ombre. Il appuya son front contre la vitre tandis que son corps se relâchait.

Il s'était propulsé dans le surmonde. Oui, il s'agissait bien de cela, cette vaste étendue uniforme, sans couleur, sans aspérité, sans profondeur. Le plus difficile n'était pas d'y accéder, mais d'y trouver ce qu'on cherchait. Il se mit en mouvement. Au cœur de ce niveau de conscience, il n'y avait pas de vitesse. Il avait certes l'impression de se déplacer rapidement… mais cette vitesse pouvait tout aussi bien s'apparenter à la lenteur d'un escargot. Soudain, une forme se discerna entre deux lambeaux de brume. Etait-elle proche ou éloignée de lui, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée en l'absence de tout repère. Cependant, il eut bientôt l'impression de se diriger vers elle et fut bientôt à portée de bras.

C'était lui. C'était Saga. Mais s'il le distinguait, son frère quant à lui, errait là le visage et le corps à ce point translucides qu'il crut un moment qu'il allait le traverser. Tendant la main, il vit ses doigts transpercer la peau de son jumeau, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

« Saga… Saga ! C'est moi, Kanon… Tu m'entends ? »

Sa propre voix, qu'il avait cru suffisamment forte, se dilua dans les limbes tandis que le spectre devant lui poursuivait sa route, imperturbable.

« Saga ! Il faut que tu me parles… Arrête-toi, pour l'amour des Dieux ! » Kanon tournait autour de lui, mais la silhouette s'éclaircissait encore et encore.

Cependant il finit par se rendre compte tout en le suivant, qu'il avançait dans une direction bien précise, si tant était que le terme "direction" pût avoir la moindre signification dans ce monde. Et petit à petit, ses pas traçaient un chemin de plus en plus tangible vers un point lointain mais précis dont il n'entrevoyait pas la nature. La panique surgit lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il ne maîtrisait plus ses mouvements et qu'il lui était devenu impossible de s'arrêter. Il était pris au piège.

Il suivait la même route que Saga qui, lui, se rendait… La béance du puits des Morts se découpa alors avec une précision redoutable à quelques mètres à peine. Faisant appel à la force qu'il n'avait pas sollicitée depuis des années, il tenta de s'arrêter, de freiner, de se raccrocher à n'importe quoi… sans le moindre résultat. Le gouffre sans fond se rapprochait dangereusement. Avisant son frère qui s'y dirigeait d'un pas tranquille, il hurla de toutes ses forces :

« Non ! Saga… Arrête ! » Au moment où il vit son frère se figer au bord du puits, à l'instant où il sentit ses propres jambes se dérober sous lui l'entraînant sur une pente sans retour, une nuée dorée se saisit de son corps pour le tirer énergiquement de ce mauvais pas. Et sa conscience l'abandonna.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'avait pas bougé. Toujours dans la pièce sombre, affalé sur la même chaise… mais avec Rachel penchée au-dessus de lui en compagnie d'Angelo. Celui-ci, l'air furieux, le toisait de toute sa hauteur :

« Crétin ! Quand on ne maîtrise pas le surmonde, on n'y va pas ! Si je n'étais pas venu te récupérer, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Heureusement pour toi, les intrus autour du puits sont faciles à détecter…

- Ah oui, ton terrain de jeu, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, grogna Kanon, tout en se redressant avec difficulté. Combien de temps suis-je resté là-bas ? Quelques heures ?

- A peine vingt minutes, répondit brièvement Rachel, en lui tendant une barre chocolatée. Tiens, mange. » Kanon la contempla, ahuri :

« Mais… Je n'ai pas…

- Ça va venir. Mange, je te dis. »

Peu désireux de la contrarier et surtout quelque peu déboussolé par cette incursion mouvementée, il obtempéra d'un geste absent. Et fut tout surpris de se voir en train de dévorer, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux semaines.

« A chaque voyage dans le surmonde, ta dépense d'énergie est énorme. Principalement parce que ton corps lutte pour conserver ses fonctions vitales pendant que ton esprit le déserte… L'as-tu vu ? »

Kanon déglutit sa dernière bouchée avec difficulté avant de se lever pour rejoindre Angelo devant la vitre. Le Cancer observait son Pope en silence, le visage fermé. Surprenant. Le souvenir que Kanon avait gardé de l'italien était celui d'un vrai dur à cuire, un homme brutal doté d'un caractère épouvantable et dépourvu du moindre état d'âme. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs vraiment compris ce qui avait bien pu traverser la tête de Shion le jour où il avait nommé Angelo gardien de la quatrième Maison.

Aussi, voir aujourd'hui ce même homme au chevet d'un autre et deviner sa détermination farouche à le sauver, le dépassait complètement.

Sans la regarder, il finit par répondre à la jeune femme :

« Oui, je l'ai vu. Mais je n'ai pas pu lui parler, ni même le toucher. Il est très près du Puits. »

Un gémissement sourd lui répondit, tandis qu'elle crispait ses doigts sur le rideau. Ce fut Angelo qui prit le relais d'un ton bref :

« Il y est tombé ?

- Non… Non. Au moment où il allait basculer, j'ai crié. Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je crois qu'il m'a entendu. Il s'est arrêté au bord. Et puis tu m'as récupéré. »

Le Cancer se détourna et enfonçant ses mains au fond de ses poches, il lança :

« Dans ce cas… il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Rachel, la fin approche. »

La jeune femme se mordit la langue une seconde, pour s'empêcher de hurler. Angelo, percevant confusément sa détresse, eut une hésitation avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste brusque et gauche.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste :

« Vous devriez rentrer, Thétis, Shaka et toi, pour vous reposer. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup… Il est inutile que nous soyons tous épuisés.

- C'est toi qui devrais aller dormir, ma belle, lui rétorqua le Cancer, d'un air sévère. Tu as une tête à faire peur et dans cet état, tu ne sers pas à grand-chose ici. Saga nous piquerait une très grosse colère s'il te voyait comme ça.

- En l'occurrence, on ne risque rien, compte tenu de l'état dans lequel il est, répondit-elle en plaisantant à moitié pour faire bonne figure. Non, c'est gentil Angelo, mais je dois rester là encore quelques heures. »

Il n'insista pas. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de la raisonner et finit par se tourner vers Kanon :

« On se revoit demain. D'ici là… » Il pointa un index menaçant vers le front du cadet Antinaïkos tout en rajoutant d'un ton bourru : « … fais tout ce qu'on te dit et tiens-toi tranquille. Sinon, c'est moi qui te réexpédie là-bas. »


	14. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

_New York, Etats-Unis d'Amérique…_

Une fois la porte refermée sur Angelo, Rachel commenta avec un sourire lointain :

« Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais il est content de te revoir. » Pour toute réponse, Kanon eut un ricanement moqueur. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil :

« Je peux savoir ce qui…

- Ne serait-il pas plutôt content pour _lui_ ? Coupa-t-il, acerbe, en désignant d'un pouce négligent le lit, là-bas, derrière la vitre. Après tout, vous êtes venus me chercher pour _le_ sauver ! S'il n'était pas en train d'agoniser, je serais sans doute toujours perdu quelque part dans les limbes de vos souvenirs… »

Elle baissa les yeux, ébranlée par l'amertume de Kanon. Après tout, n'avait-il pas raison sur toute la ligne ? Ce fut d'un ton contrit qu'elle murmura :

« Quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier d'avoir accepté de venir. J'imagine à quel point prendre cette décision a dû être difficile pour toi. Sache néanmoins qu'aujourd'hui… Tous ont décidé de faire table rase du passé. De reprendre l'histoire là où elle n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter. _Tu_ fais partie de cet avenir, pour chacun d'entre nous. »

Elle lui tendit la main. Kanon l'observa un long moment, sans la prendre. Il finit par répondre d'une voix sourde :

« Comme c'est facile... Tous ces jolis mots, ces belles phrases. Mais moi… Je ne peux pas effacer quinze années d'un claquement de doigts. Ce que, moi, j'ai pu ressentir pendant tout ce temps, vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée. J'en veux à mon frère, mais je vous en veux aussi à tous, à toi, Rachel. S'il y avait une personne qui n'aurait pas dû me laisser tomber, c'était bien toi, du moins si tu avais assumé tes responsabilités comme tu t'es toujours plue à le clamer sur tous les toits. Mais il est évident que tu n'as pas eu le courage de le faire. »

Il la contourna, pour sortir :

« Ce n'est pas à vous de me tendre la main, mais à moi. Et pour l'instant, je suis loin d'être prêt pour cela. Au fait… tant que nous y sommes : oui, je suis venu, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé de le sauver. »

La porte se referma lourdement sur lui, tandis que des larmes de honte embuaient le regard de la jeune femme, la main toujours tendue dans le vide. Ramenant lentement son bras sur sa poitrine, elle se recroquevilla sur la chaise.

Oh oui, elle avait la mémoire courte… Comment avait-elle pu croire que ça serait si facile ? Une culpabilité implacable lui tordit les tripes, les mots de Kanon résonnant encore et encore dans sa tête. Il avait terriblement raison. Comment demander à un homme de sauver celui qui a brisé sa vie ? Et au nom de quoi devrait-il accepter, bon sang ? Les sanglots la brisèrent en deux. Elle y avait cru, un moment. Mais maintenant ? _« Oh Saga… Pourquoi en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'au moment où je te retrouve enfin, je doive te perdre ? Pourquoi… »

* * *

_

Kanon croisa Anderson à sa sortie du service.

« Vous tombez bien ! J'ai les résultats de vos analyses. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. »

Le bureau du médecin était situé au fond du couloir, entre le placard à balais et l'ascenseur. Une pièce minuscule s'il en était et de fait, particulièrement encombrée. Kanon, qui n'avait pu se dérober à cette invitation dont le ton ne souffrait a priori aucune discussion, observa Anderson tandis qu'il s'asseyait derrière sa table submergée de dossiers, de stylos mâchouillés et autres emballages de chewing-gums et de bonbons acidulés. De taille moyenne, il était plutôt corpulent, cintré ainsi dans sa blouse blanche.

Pas vraiment gros non, plutôt du genre trapu et sportif. Un coup d'œil aux étagères qui meublaient les murs conforta le cadet des jumeaux dans cette impression. Elles supportaient nombre de coupes de football américain. Au vu des dates, il s'agissait vraisemblablement de trophées de jeunesse.

« Mais asseyez-vous donc ! » Lui lança son hôte en lui désignant un fauteuil de cuir noir devant lui. Une fois installé, Kanon eut tout le loisir de constater que le visage, qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer lors de leur première rencontre, s'harmonisait avec le reste du corps, avec sa mâchoire carrée, ses traits massifs surmontés d'une coupe très courte en brosse que ne dénigrerait pas le premier flic venu. Toutefois, le regard se démarquait singulièrement de l'air de bouledogue antipathique qui se dégageait de sa silhouette, les yeux gris clair respirant l'intelligence et la bonté.

Contre toute attente, Kanon perçut un regain de confiance en présence de cet homme. Et à vrai dire… oui, c'était bien la première fois depuis sa descente d'avion qu'il se sentait détendu pour de bon.

Anderson farfouilla dans un pot à crayon pour en extirper une nouvelle sucrerie dont l'emballage alla rejoindre ses confrères éparpillés :

« J'essaie d'arrêter de fumer… » S'excusa-t-il en balayant du revers de la main les traces de son forfait.

Un dossier atterrit bientôt sur le bureau et il l'ouvrit bien à plat pour en trier le contenu. Il observa son vis-à-vis quelques secondes avant de confirmer :

« Les tests sont positifs, ainsi que nous aurions pu nous en douter. Votre moelle est parfaitement compatible avec celle de votre frère.

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, répondit Kanon d'une voix neutre. Et maintenant, c'est quoi le programme ?

- Et bien, compte tenu de l'urgence, vous passez sur le billard demain matin en priorité, c'est-à-dire… » Il regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. « … Dans six petites heures. Et nous transfuserons votre frère dans la foulée pour perdre le moins de temps possible.

- Ah. Si tôt… » Kanon se mordit les lèvres. Il pensait disposer de plus de temps pour se décider. Et l'air étonné de l'autre rajouta à soudaine hésitation :

« Pourquoi, "si tôt" ?

- C'est… C'est sans importance. »

Kanon n'avait pu s'empêcher de bafouiller. Comment expliquer en aussi peu de temps une situation aussi complexe, et qui plus est à un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures ? Ce dernier s'était entre-temps replongé dans ses notes. Il finit par commenter :

« En réalité, les résultats des tests se sont montrés particulièrement exceptionnels. Un tel niveau de compatibilité est rarissime. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai jamais vu ça, de toute ma carrière. » Le cadet des Antinaïkos haussa les épaules avant de lâcher, passablement ennuyé :

- En même temps, les jumeaux, ça ne court pas les rues non plus.

- Ne croyez pas ça… j'ai eu une bonne dizaine de cas comme le vôtre et pourtant… Mais vous n'avez pas l'air de me croire ?

- J'en ai tellement entendu étant gamin vous savez…

- Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas bien ce que je suis en train de vous dire. » Anderson planta ses yeux dans les siens et poursuivit d'une voix ferme : « J'ai vérifié sur le net, auprès de mes plus éminents collègues, de certains spécialistes… Jamais, je dis bien jamais, aucun test n'a permis d'établir une telle similitude. La correspondance habituellement admise pour des jumeaux homozygotes est de l'ordre de 95 à 98 %. Dans votre cas, le pourcentage obtenu a été de… 99,98. C'est la première fois. Et cette similitude a été testée sur votre ADN. Pour être plus clair, je dirais que vous êtes… interchangeables. »

Si Kanon fut ébranlé, le ton du médecin y trouvait plus sa part que les paroles prononcées. Anderson ne lui apprenait rien qu'il ne sut déjà. Leur gémellité parfaite, il en avait toujours eu conscience… Après tout, leurs propres parents avaient parfois du mal à les distinguer. Mais l'entendre de la bouche d'un étranger, et dans un tel contexte...

Silencieux, il baissa les yeux sur sa main droite. Le sceau de la famille Antinaïkos luisait à son annulaire. Lorsque son frère l'avait chassé du Sanctuaire, il avait voulu s'en débarrasser. Mais étrangement, à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de le retirer, un vide s'était immanquablement créé au fond de lui et chaque essai s'était soldé par des maux de tête et l'incohérence la plus totale de ses raisonnements.

Comme si cet anneau était devenu partie intégrante de son être au fil des années, lui-même n'étant plus en mesure de vivre sans cet appendice… Son regard se perdit dans le chatoiement bleuté du saphir étoilé ornant son doigt et ce fut un raclement de gorge discret d'Anderson qui le tira de sa rêverie.

« … Personne ne vous a donc jamais signalé cette singularité auparavant ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Kanon, égaré, ne comprit pas les propos de son interlocuteur assis en face de lui. Il était parti si loin qu'il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant que son esprit ne se re-matérialisât dans le moment présent.

« Vous disiez ? Ah, oui… » Ses lèvres se tordirent en un semblant de sourire, mais son regard s'assombrit. « Je crois qu'on peut dire que notre gémellité est plus qu'une singularité auprès de nombreuses personnes, même si on ne nous l'a jamais signifié en termes… "cliniques". Notre père s'en est suffisamment gargarisé jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, pour que tout au long de notre enfance, on s'entende qualifier d'exceptions. »

Anderson l'observait avec une telle acuité qu'il s'en sentit gêné. Décroisant les jambes, il se redressa dans son fauteuil, faisant mine de se lever mais fut arrêté dans son geste par la voix du docteur :

« Cette gémellité vous pose un problème ? » Kanon eut un rire méprisant :

- A moi ? Je crois que c'est plutôt à mon frère que vous devriez poser cette question. » Anderson lui jeta un regard pénétrant avant de répondre, tandis qu'il le raccompagnait à la porte :

« Je crois que vous avez raison. Je le lui demanderai, lorsqu'il sera rétabli. »

Kanon marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de sortir et demanda d'une voix qu'il voulut la plus neutre possible :

« Vous pensez réellement le sauver ?

- Nous sommes là pour ça, non ? Moi… et vous. » Termina le médecin, un sourire paisible au coin des lèvres, tout en refermant la porte sur Kanon.

Il savait que les autres l'attendaient. Pourtant, alors qu'il passait devant la chambre de Saga, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : une force inexorable l'attirait vers son frère. L'emprise salvatrice de Shaka sur son septième sens avait totalement disparu et la sarabande lancinante sous son front ne lui laissait plus un seul instant de répit. Presque malgré lui, il tourna la poignée et pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce attenante à la chambre. Elle était vide.

Après une infime hésitation, il tira de nouveau le rideau.

Cette fois, il n'y avait personne à ses côtés. Il était seul, face à son jumeau. Pendant de très longues minutes, il prit le temps d'observer ce visage, ce reflet de lui-même, si semblable et à la fois tellement différent aujourd'hui, maltraité par la maladie et la souffrance. Il y décela cependant ces marques du temps, identiques aux siennes, autour des yeux, de la bouche, ces mêmes plis d'amertume et de colère entre les sourcils et sur le front. Kanon n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre, en venant là, si loin de ce qui lui servait de maison, pour revoir un frère perdu depuis tant d'années. Au final, il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû espérer autre chose que ça, à savoir se retrouver nez à nez avec son double, qui avait grandi comme lui, évolué comme lui, vieilli comme lui. Il n'aurait pu en être autrement.

Mais à présent, c'était son frère et non lui, qui était en train de mourir.

A cette pensée, il crispa le poing et détourna les yeux. Au début de son exil, chaque jour que les Dieux faisaient, il avait prié et espéré le moment où son frère paierait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait souhaité sa mort avec toute l'énergie du désespoir et de la solitude dans laquelle Saga l'avait plongé en le privant non seulement de sa présence, mais aussi de tout ce qui avait constitué son univers depuis sa naissance. En l'arrachant ainsi à sa terre, son foyer, il avait transformé Kanon en un homme dur et froid, refusant de s'attacher à qui ou quoi que ce fût. Il avait appris à vivre seul, avec le lot de souffrances physiques et morales qui avaient découlé de sa séparation d'avec son jumeau.

« A présent, c'est toi qui souffres, murmura-t-il en posant la paume de sa main contre la vitre. C'est toi qui payes. Sais-tu seulement que je suis là, et que je suis censé te sauver la vie ? Quelle ironie, vraiment… Il y a encore quelques années, je serais entré dans cette chambre et t'aurais arraché le cœur avec plaisir. Aujourd'hui… Tout ce que je suis capable de faire, c'est de tourner et retourner dans ma tête un bon millier de questions, » il appuya son front contre la glace dont la fraîcheur, une seconde, lui donna l'impression d'anesthésier sa migraine, « parmi lesquelles la première est "Mérites-tu d'être sauvé ?" Tous tes "amis" en semblent persuadés. Moi pas. »

Avec lenteur, il recula, la vision de son double disparaissant derrière le rideau. Il lui restait six heures. Six petites heures pour prendre une décision. _Sa_ décision.

* * *

Aiolia avait catégoriquement refusé que qui ce fût allât loger à l'hôtel et, avec l'aide de Jane, avait réaménagé de fond en comble leur appartement pour accueillir son frère, Rachel et ses trois autres compagnons. Et tout naturellement, il avait trouvé un lit supplémentaire pour Kanon.

Une bouteille de whisky était ouverte sur la table basse du salon, quelques verres traînaient là, plus ou moins vides, les glaçons continuant à fondre tandis que le silence retombait dans la pièce sombre, à peine éclairée par les lumières de la ville.

Ils n'étaient pas restés bien longtemps tous ensemble, à leur retour de l'hôpital. Thétis et Angelo, pour qui le contrecoup du voyage commençait à se faire sentir, n'avaient pas tardé à se retirer. Shaka était demeuré quelques minutes de plus auprès de Rachel qu'il avait tâché de réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Néanmoins, malgré tous ses efforts, le désespoir de la jeune femme était trop lourd et aucune de ses paroles n'avait pu l'apaiser. Il avait fini par se taire et s'éloigner d'elle en silence. Il croisa le regard d'Aioros, empli de tristesse. Ce dernier eut un geste d'impuissance en direction de la Vierge et la voix du Sagittaire résonna dans l'esprit de ce dernier, résignée :

_« Nous ne pouvons pas servir à grand-chose… Elle s'est emmurée dans sa douleur et réserve toutes ses forces pour maintenir le contact avec Saga. Elle n'entend plus._

_- Je l'ai compris Aioros… »_ En passant près de lui, Shaka posa sa main sur le bras de son alter ego, _« … mais nous sommes là. Même si elle ne nous voit pas, elle le sait et cela la soulage quelque peu. Notre présence est indispensable, pour elle, mais aussi pour lui._

_- Tu as raison. » _Un sourire illumina un instant le visage du grec, _« … Comme toujours, mon ami._

_- Oh Aioros… Si tu savais combien j'aimerais parfois me tromper… »_

Interloqué, le Sagittaire vit Shaka disparaître dans sa chambre sur ces dernières pensées, sans qu'il ne se retournât. Malgré la nature mentale de leur conversation, il n'avait pas manqué de voir les traits de la Vierge s'assombrir et le doute le traverser. Il connaissait Shaka depuis près de vingt ans, et c'était la première fois que cet être presque divin lui dévoilait ainsi son angoisse.

Le mouvement qu'il perçut sur sa droite le tira de ses réflexions. Kanon, qui n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool, venait de se lever pour tâcher d'aller dormir un minimum. Ce dernier n'avait que peu participé à la conversation qui s'était déroulée autour de lui depuis leur départ de l'hôpital, trop occupé qu'il était à tenter de démêler l'entrelacs de questions et de suppositions qui obscurcissaient son esprit. Il contemplait le temps qui filait à une allure vertigineuse, impuissant, tandis qu'il ne parvenait pas à prendre la moindre décision.

Devait-il accepter de sauver Saga ? En était-il capable ? En avait-il seulement envie ? Cette sensation de se dédoubler, de quitter son corps l'avait de nouveau saisi et il s'observait, lui-même, Kanon, assis au bord du canapé, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses et la tête baissée, regardant sans les voir ses mains tremblant dans le vide.

Le cadet des Antinaïkos s'allongea avec précaution sur le lit de camp qu'Aiolia avait déplié à son attention, dans un coin de la chambre occupée par Thétis et Angelo. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre heures.

Devant l'air interrogatif du Lion qui s'apprêtait également à aller se reposer, Rachel finit par sortir de son mutisme :

« Je vais rester ici encore quelques minutes. Va te coucher, je me débrouillerai.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu es épuisée… » Dodelina-t-il, à la fois dubitatif et alarmé par son teint hâve et la pâleur de ses lèvres. Elle leva une main lasse tout en détournant la tête :

« Laisse-moi… S'il te plaît. » Il ouvrit la bouche pour insister… avant de la refermer. Elle s'était déjà désintéressée de leur conversation. Il passa alors ses doigts avec tendresse dans les cheveux sombres de la jeune femme et se penchant vers elle, il déposa un baiser fraternel sur son front :

-« Tâche au moins de dormir un peu. » Elle hocha la tête sans répondre, mais il sentit, l'espace d'un instant, sa main serrer convulsivement la sienne.

Bientôt, elle fut seule dans la pénombre.

Le sommeil la fuyait. Aiolia avait raison, elle était fatiguée au-delà de toute expression, le moindre geste qu'elle esquissait relevait d'un effort surhumain. Mais malgré son état d'épuisement, ses yeux refusaient de rester fermés depuis plus de quarante-huit heures maintenant. Elle en était presque effrayée, car elle savait que les hallucinations ne tarderaient pas à se manifester à ce rythme mais sa peur de sombrer dans le sommeil dominait ses besoins physiques, tant les cauchemars qui l'y attendaient étaient à ce point terrifiants.

Soudain, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et vit une haute silhouette avancer vers elle, dans l'ombre. Etait-ce déjà une illusion ? Dans une semi inconscience, elle la regarda s'approcher et ses yeux s'agrandirent : était-ce possible ? Lui ! Fascinée, elle observa ce corps immense tandis qu'il se découpait devant les fenêtres, la lumière jouant sur les avant-bras nus et musculeux, des reflets bleutés ondulant dans son dos… Cette chaleur si familière l'enveloppa petit à petit. Saga ! Il était revenu, il était enfin là, et il venait vers elle. Fermant les yeux, entièrement tournée vers ses sensations, elle y crut. Elle voulait y croire, même si son sixième sens lui disait que c'était impossible, que cela ne pouvait pas être. Il fallait qu'elle y crût.

« Rachel… »

Un instant, elle demeura suspendue dans l'espace, quelque part entre le rêve et la réalité avant de se briser. Son corps vola en d'innombrables éclats minuscules et l'image qui s'était formée dans son esprit se gondola telle une photo qui brûle. Cette voix n'était pas celle de Saga. Elle lui ressemblait terriblement, bien sûr, mais celle de Kanon était plus sourde, plus étouffée.

Ce fut trop. Elle s'abattit sur les coussins du canapé, le visage recouvert de longues mèches emmêlées, sanglotante. Kanon, d'abord saisi de stupeur, finit néanmoins par l'aider à se redresser avec une infinie douceur et prenant son visage dans ses mains, il essuya ses larmes, touché par la violence de sa douleur. Elle se résolut à rouvrir les yeux pour le regretter presque immédiatement. Ce regard vert posé sur elle, qui la sondait et la fouaillait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, c'était le même. Un gémissement mourut au fond de sa gorge et elle se détourna. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle planta ses propres ongles dans son poignet que la réalité revint la gifler.

« Kanon… Que me veux-tu ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

- Rachel… Je ne peux pas dormir. Je n'y arrive pas parce que je ne peux pas prendre de décision.

- Que veux-tu dire ? »

Sans un mot, il la contempla un moment à travers les ombres avant de s'agenouiller devant elle et de nouveau plonger ses yeux dans les siens :

« J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi je devrais le sauver. J'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive pas à trouver de raison suffisante pour cela. Mais il semblerait que je sois le seul. Comment cela se fait-il ? »

Il continuait à l'observer, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté comme si, effectivement, il cherchait une réponse sur le visage de cette femme désespérée. Elle fut surprise de sa question et en même temps, profondément émue par le spectacle de ces traits si familiers. Les sourcils froncés, l'air sérieux, Kanon avait la même expression que son frère lorsque celui-ci était confronté à un problème épineux.

D'une voix douce, elle répondit :

« Que veux-tu savoir, Kanon ?

- Tout. Je veux savoir comme il est possible qu'aujourd'hui, toi, tu sois à ce point amoureuse de mon frère, alors qu'il y a quinze ans tu as déserté le Sanctuaire avec un autre homme, sans plus te préoccuper de l'amour qu'il avait pour toi ; je veux savoir… pourquoi ceux qui sont ici sont prêts à tout pour le sauver alors qu'ils l'ont haï pendant des années et ont souhaité sa mort. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Rachel, pouvant justifier une telle sollicitude pour cet homme ? »

Elle comprit. Et sut ce qu'il ressentait. En effet, il ne pouvait pas prendre de décision en tant que Kanon, parce que lui, n'avait aucune raison de sauver Saga. Fut-il son frère jumeau. Mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que si lui ne trouvait aucune justification, d'autres peut-être disposaient des arguments nécessaires.

Alors, elle saisit ses mains dans les siennes et soutenant enfin son regard, elle répondit calmement :

« Je comprends tes doutes. D'autres les ont eus avant toi. Mais les tiens sont plus forts, tu as tellement souffert… Laisse-moi dans ce cas te montrer ton frère. Laisse-moi te montrer Saga tel qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui et pourquoi. »

Sur l'instant, il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par "montrer"... jusqu'à ce qu'il se sentît aspiré dans le bleu constellé d'or qui lui faisait face tandis qu'elle amplifiait son cosmos et qu'une vague argentée se déployait dans la pièce en cercles concentriques. Emerveillé, il eut l'impression de se matérialiser dans un champ de lumière, lorsque la voix de la jeune femme retentit dans sa tête comme provenant d'un lieu très lointain :

_« Kanon… nous sommes ensemble, dans un endroit du surmonde qui n'a pas de nom mais qui pourrait être le passé. Je vais te guider. Laisse-toi aller… »_

En sa compagnie – leurs mains a priori jointes dans ce niveau de conscience inconnu pour lui – il glissa au cœur d'une sorte de vortex dans lequel des milliers et des milliers d'images se mêlaient, s'entrecroisaient, se superposaient, dans une profusion de couleurs dont il ne connaissait même pas les noms.

Bientôt, il fut au Sanctuaire. Il était seul. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel d'un azur parfait, d'antiques colonnes le séparaient du bord de la falaise. Il sentait presque l'odeur du thym. L'illusion était si parfaite qu'il voulut marcher et avancer vers le Palais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et que son corps devenait transparent par intermittence. Alors il sut. Il se trouvait dans une autre dimension qu'il ne pouvait cependant contrôler. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait créée.

Prudent, il demeura là où il était et attendit. La voix de Rachel résonna alors :

_« C'était il y a quatre ans… Je suis revenue au Sanctuaire. Ce que je vais te montrer maintenant, je ne l'ai jamais montré à personne. Même Saga, qui pourtant l'a vécu, n'a aucune idée de ma perception des choses… »_

Kanon perçut plutôt qu'il n'entendit un long soupir qui l'enveloppa… son sang se glaçant dans ses veines au contact de la souffrance qu'il exsudait. Rachel reprit, bien que sa voix se fasse de plus en plus imperceptible :

_« Le Dragon et moi avons eu deux enfants… Des jumeaux. Ils sont morts. Je ne peux pas te raconter ce qui s'est passé… Je ne peux que te le montrer… »_

De nouveau cette aspiration, mais celle-ci l'entraîna cette fois dans la mémoire de la jeune femme. Il craignit un instant de s'y perdre mais sa peur fut de courte durée. Un fin mais solide fil d'argent était lié à son poignet.

Elle le tenait. Il sa laissa alors glisser. Les images défilèrent devant ses yeux, mais leur vitesse était telle qu'il n'en retint rien. Pourtant, il lui sembla qu'elles ralentissaient pour dérouler bientôt ce qui s'apparentait au film d'une vie. Une certaine incohérence demeura pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue une scène bien précise. Et la nausée le prit.

Ce à quoi il assistait n'était rien d'autre que le meurtre des deux enfants par un homme grand et blond au visage sans âme, leur tranchant la gorge devant leurs parents, devant une Rachel hébétée, devant un Shiryu impuissant.

Il aurait voulu de toutes ses forces s'échapper de ce lieu, mais les images passaient et repassaient en boucle devant ses yeux, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que ce ne fût plus qu'un long ruban gris et informe. Lorsque Kanon voulut regarder Rachel, celle-ci l'attira de nouveau dans sa mémoire et poursuivit d'une voix neutre :

_« Je me suis enfuie… Je n'ai pas pu assumer le regard du Dragon sur moi, parce que je savais… je savais qu'ils étaient morts à cause de moi. Je ne voulais plus vivre… »_

Il fut bientôt de retour au Sanctuaire. En spectateur impuissant, il la vit arriver au port. Etrangement dédoublé, il eut également le loisir d'observer son frère en train de se préparer pour aller l'accueillir. Son jumeau qu'il ne percevait que de loin… Aussi se transporta-t-il auprès de lui, son être immatériel tournant autour de ce frère aîné avec une curiosité presque coupable. Le visage du Pope le surprit désagréablement : lisse, dépourvu de toute expression humaine, une froideur au fond du regard, les mâchoires serrées. Il assista cependant à leurs retrouvailles, notant sans même s'en rendre compte la lueur soudaine et fugace dans le regard de Saga lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme.

Il ne pouvait entendre leurs voix mais Kanon sut en cet instant que ce jour-là, Rachel n'était pas revenue pour son aîné.

Elle intervint derechef, son cosmos vibrant avec force :

_« … Je suis rentrée au Sanctuaire parce que c'était chez moi… Je voulais mourir chez moi… J'ai demandé à Saga une maison, loin du Palais, et lui ai expliqué que je voulais y demeurer seule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi j'étais là… Je ne lui ai rien dit, à ce moment-là… »_

La litanie des souvenirs reprit ses droits. Et ce qu'elle montrait broya le cœur de Kanon. Les jours passaient, et Rachel mourait. Le soleil se levait et se couchait et Rachel mourait. Personne ne venait, car personne ne savait qu'elle était là. Saga ne pouvait le deviner, il respectait son ordre de ne pas se présenter devant elle. Et elle mourait. Le cadet des jumeaux vit avec horreur le corps de la Dothrakis se recroqueviller, devenir si fin et si léger que le vent aurait pu la soulever d'un unique souffle, son visage se creuser jusqu'à ce que seuls ses yeux témoignent d'une étincelle de vie dans ce corps agonisant.

Soudain, un grand bruit, une porte qui explose, une tornade azuréenne qui apparaît, qui bouscule tout, qui l'emporte dans ses bras, l'angoisse sur le visage de Saga, ses cris, ses larmes devant celle qu'il pense avoir abandonnée… L'hôpital, les sondes, les médecins soucieux, l'autorité du Pope, il l'emmène ! Ils sont de retour au Sanctuaire. Alors Kanon contemple son frère, au chevet de Rachel, il le voit la nourrir comme on donne à manger à un oisillon, cuillerée après cuillerée, avec une infinie douceur, Saga qui la couvre, qui l'habille, qui lui parle et elle… elle qui ne répond pas, qui a perdu l'usage de la parole dans son traumatisme. Elle refuse de voir, de manger… Elle le regarde avec haine, elle lui fait signe de s'en aller… Le visage du Pope se tord de douleur, il refuse. Il ne veut pas qu'elle meure. Il ne veut pas l'abandonner. Pourtant il part ! Pourquoi part-il ? Kanon sent le doute le tarauder, lorsqu'il retrouve de nouveau son frère, chaque matin devant la porte de Rachel. Il n'entre plus, mais il est là. Il lui parle depuis l'extérieur. Que lui dit-il ? Tout, rien, n'importe quoi. Il parle, il parle pendant des heures, et reste là, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit. Alors il est rassuré, s'en va et revient, le lendemain. Et le surlendemain. Kanon se demande pendant combien de temps. Rachel murmure _« Six mois… »_

Et puis, la délivrance, enfin. Elle lui parle, Saga entend sa voix pour la première fois depuis six mois, et la prend dans ses bras. Elle est sauvée. C'est lui qui l'a sauvée.

« Mon frère… C'est mon frère qui t'a ramenée… »

La voix de Kanon rompit le songe. Tous les deux rouvrirent les yeux et Rachel souffla à travers les larmes qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus :

« J'ai remis mon âme entre ses mains ce jour-là. J'ai compris qu'il ne me laisserait pas m'en aller. Je n'avais plus de raison de vivre, jusqu'à ce moment. Saga est la seule personne à ne pas m'avoir jugée. Il savait mais il ne m'a pas jeté la pierre. Il a continué à m'accepter et à s'occuper de moi, sans plus jamais reparler de ce qui s'était passé. Il m'a redonné confiance. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui. Mais… » Elle hésita un instant avant de continuer, bravement :

« Je suis restée deux ans au Sanctuaire, loin du monde. Et je suis repartie. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que c'était une folie. Une fois de plus, Saga a respecté mon choix ; il ne m'a pas demandé de rester et moi, j'ai été aveugle. Je n'ai pas vu sa douleur, sa peine, trop occupée à gérer mes propres souffrances. Depuis, j'ai vécu mais il m'a manqué quelque chose. Comme un souffle d'air pur, comme un morceau de moi-même que j'aurais abandonné… Je l'ai fait souffrir, Kanon, j'ai fait souffrir celui qui m'a sauvé la vie ! Je l'ai revu, à plusieurs reprises, je me suis donnée à lui, par défi de moi-même croyais-je… J'ai refusé de voir la réalité en face jusqu'au moment où j'ai su que je risquais de le perdre… »

Leur lien ne s'était pas dénoué et des images surgirent dans son esprit, échappées de celui de la jeune femme toute entière replongée dans ses souvenirs. Mais ces images-là… Il s'agissait de leur amour, des nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, de l'abandon de Rachel dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé, des images dont elle avait à peine conscience de leur immanence douloureuse.

La main d'Aioros se posa sur l'épaule de Kanon, qui sursauta. Le Sagittaire le regardait d'un air paisible, le masque d'argent qui couvrait la moitié de son visage jetant des éclats argentés par intermittence, sous les lumières artificielles de la ville. Il tendit son autre main à Rachel qui la saisit spontanément avant de murmurer sur un ton d'excuse :

« J'ai suivi votre plongée dans le passé. Kanon, moi aussi, je voudrais te montrer ton frère…

- Et nous aussi. » La voix cristalline de Thétis s'était élevée et elle sortit de l'ombre, silhouette menue à contre-jour devant la fenêtre, accompagnée par un Angelo encore ensommeillé, enveloppé dans sa couverture.

« Moi également. » Shaka vint à son tour s'insérer dans le cercle formé par ses camarades, bientôt suivi par Aiolia. Le cosmos de Rachel grandit encore sous les yeux d'un Kanon saisi de stupeur pour bientôt les englober les uns après les autres, tandis que les auras dorées des cinq chevaliers d'or présents s'entremêlaient, se mélangeaient à celle de la jeune femme au milieu d'eux.

Nimbé de lumière et envahi par une douce chaleur, le cadet des jumeaux résista un ultime instant avant d'abandonner toute volonté et d'être intégré dans le cercle. Ce qu'il venait de partager avec Rachel, il le renouvela bientôt avec eux. Tous projetèrent vers lui leurs souvenirs de Saga, tels qu'ils les avaient conservés par devers eux tout au long de ces dernières années. Ce fut ainsi que Kanon prit connaissance des événements qui avaient suivi son départ et plus particulièrement de ce qui était arrivé à Aioros. Il vit avec horreur son frère pourchasser le Sagittaire, le rattraper et faire de lui l'homme défiguré à jamais qu'il était aujourd'hui. Toutefois, il ressentit dans le même temps au plus profond de son être la compassion d'Aioros pour Saga, le pardon qu'il lui avait accordé et l'amitié indéfectible qu'il lui portait. Il fut rejoint en cela par Aiolia qui admit la haine qu'il avait vouée pendant une bonne partie de sa vie à cet homme et déploya devant Kanon les qualités dont son frère faisait preuve chaque jour pour le bien du Sanctuaire. Les excuses que Saga avait présentées au Lion résonnèrent également dans les mémoires.

Kanon connut par la même occasion l'admiration sans bornes que Thétis portait au Pope ainsi que la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait. La joie qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsqu'il l'avait accueillie parmi eux dans le respect de sa propre liberté chatoyait dans le cosmos de la jeune femme.

Les pensées de Shaka se superposèrent à celles de ses alter ego, ses mots vrillant le cerveau du cadet des Antinaïkos :

_« J'étais là lorsque Rachel est venue se réfugier au Sanctuaire. J'étais au courant car Saga ne savait plus quoi faire pour la ramener dans le monde des vivants. Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme, si fort et si dur, craquer ainsi. Il m'a demandé mon aide. L'humilité et la patience dont il a fait preuve à cette époque-là m'ont fait prendre conscience qu'il avait changé. Irrémédiablement. »_

La main d'Angelo, lequel ne s'était pas encore manifesté, se posa mentalement sur le bras de Kanon. Il dit en toute simplicité :

_« Donnons-lui une seconde chance. Il mérite de vivre. »_

Tout avait été dit. Le cercle se défit avec lenteur, chacun se retirant tour à tour, reprenant ses esprits. Rachel, qui avait coordonné leurs puissances, chancela et retomba épuisée dans les bras d'Aiolia. Les yeux fermés, Shaka approcha la paume de ses mains à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle pour lui communiquer un peu de son énergie. Les traits de la Dothrakis s'apaisèrent, ses paupières s'abaissèrent, sans toutefois lui octroyer les bienfaits du repos.

Kanon était vidé. Ce n'était pas tant la dépense d'énergie que leur concertation avait requise que la rupture du cercle, qui le laissait brutalement sans chaleur, comme démuni de tout. Thétis lui tendit une tasse de thé brûlante avec sollicitude :

« Je sais ce que ça fait. C'est toujours comme ça la première fois… »

Avec précaution, il s'en saisit, un remerciement muet au fond des yeux. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il se rendit compte que les silhouettes apparaissaient soudain beaucoup plus nettes et claires. Angelo s'était fait la même remarque :

« Regardez, le soleil se lève. »

Ce fut comme un signal. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Kanon, une question identique dans chacun de leurs regards. Se tournant alors vers la large baie vitrée qui s'illuminait peu à peu, il murmura :

« J'accepte. »


	15. Chapitre 15

_Je sais ce que vous allez me dire... déjà un autre chapitre?! o0_

_Il faut dire que cette fic est bien avancée par ailleurs sur d'autres sites, donc..._

_A noter un petit détour par le sanctuaire, histoire de voir un peu ce qui s'y passe..._

**Chapitre 15**

_Pendant ce temps là, au Sanctuaire…_

« On a des nouvelles ? » Milo venait d'apparaître et descendait les quelques marches menant au centre du hall souterrain, qui tenait lieu de bibliothèque au Sanctuaire.

Cet édifice, sans doute aussi ancien que le Sanctuaire lui-même, était situé sous la Maison du Bélier et l'on y accédait en déplaçant une lourde dalle de marbre au fond du temple, qui cachait une crypte.

Au cours des siècles, chaque chevalier du Bélier avait été traditionnellement nommé Gardien des Archives, et Saga n'avait pas dérogé à cette règle, en attribuant cette charge à Mü de Jamir.

_« C'est bien l'une des seules qu'il aura respectée, d'ailleurs ! »_ pensa Milo tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le Bélier, assis derrière une lourde table en chêne, disparaissant presque derrière les amoncellements de livres et de parchemins, posés en équilibre précaire tout autour de lui.

Mü, qui ne l'avait pas senti approcher, releva vivement la tête l'air surpris :

« Milo ! Tu m'as parlé ? »

Celui-ci, sans répondre, jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, avec un sifflement d'admiration :

« Et bien, dis-moi !… C'est le grand luxe, ici ! Ce n'était pas comme ça, dans mes souvenirs…

- Tu ne dois pas mettre souvent les pieds ici, dans ce cas… » Rétorqua Mü, acide, « Les travaux sont terminés depuis plus de deux ans !

- Les travaux ? » répéta Milo en se retournant vers Mü, levant un sourcil interrogateur, « Ah oui… Je vois… »

Les parois calcaires de la salle circulaire avaient été entièrement restaurées et recouvertes d'une chape d'étanchéité ; de multiples néons éclairaient chaque recoin tandis qu'un sourd bourdonnement constituait un fond sonore discret :

« La climatisation. » Mü répondit à la question muette du Scorpion, « Température et hygrométrie constantes tout au long de l'année. Lorsque j'ai repris la gestion des archives, je me suis rendu compte qu'elles avaient été laissées à l'abandon pendant de nombreuses années. De nombreux ouvrages ont été particulièrement détériorés par l'humidité et sont devenus presque illisibles. J'ai donc demandé à Saga d'intervenir.

- Tu veux dire… Que c'est la famille Antinaïkos qui a payé pour tout ça ? » Mü hocha la tête, en signe d'acquiescement.

Milo ne trouvant rien à redire, reporta son attention sur le Bélier.

« Mü ! » Il fut choqué par les traits tirés d'épuisement de son compagnon. « Mais… depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas quitté cette salle ? »

D'un geste nerveux, Mü repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front et répondit, presque sur un ton d'excuse :

- Je ne sais pas trop… 3 jours peut être…

- Pauvre inconscient ! C'est toi qui remplace Saga, et nous n'avons pas besoin d'un homme faible à la tête de ce Sanctuaire ! » De colère, Milo abattit son poing sur une pile de livres, de laquelle s'échappa un nuage épais de poussière.

« Grâce à Mü, et à ses connaissances, nous avons trouvé des choses intéressantes. » En entendant cette voix familière, Milo se retourna l'air furieux :

« Dôkho ! Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu traînes dans le coin, toi aussi ! »

La Balance venait de surgir de derrière un rayonnage, quelques livres sous le bras. D'un pas tranquille, il les déposa auprès de Mü puis dit à Milo, d'une voix paisible :

- Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? Nous ne faisons qu'obéir aux ordres de Saga. As-tu déjà oublié qu'il nous a demandé de chercher des informations concernant les Portes ?

- Oui, peut être, mais il n'est pas utile de se tuer à la tâche ! Regarde sa tête, » lança Milo, en désignant Mü, « toutes ces vieilleries sont là depuis des siècles, elles peuvent bien attendre quelques jours de plus, non ? !

- Ca va, Milo, je peux m'exprimer tout seul. » Intervint le Bélier, « Je souhaitais simplement profiter de la présence de Dôkho, qui possède une connaissance très précise de l'historique du Sanctuaire. Ses renseignements sont précieux, et m'ont bien aidé.

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'en vas ? » questionna Milo, subitement radouci.

- Il faut que je retourne aux Cinq Pics quelques jours. Justement pour aller chercher d'anciens ouvrages que j'avais emmené avec moi à l'issue de… Enfin, lorsque Saga a "pris la direction". » Dôkho se laissa tomber sur une chaise, en face de Mü, puis leva les yeux vers Milo :

« Je suis d'accord sur le fond avec toi, mais… Saga sera sans doute ravi de disposer d'informations supplémentaires quand il reviendra. »

A ces mots, le visage de Milo s'assombrit, et il murmura comme pour lui-même :

« Oui… S'il revient… » Il fut interrompu par Camus, dont la silhouette s'encadrait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle :

- Aioros vient d'appeler. »

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois comme un seul homme vers le Verseau, qui passa à côté d'eux sans les regarder, tandis qu'un courant d'air glacial les enveloppait en un instant. Milo eut un frisson et grogna :

« Camus ! Ca n'amuse que toi… Arrête ça, s'il te plaît. » Peu à peu la température revint à la normale, et Camus s'installa sur le rebord de la table :

« Vous ne devinerez jamais à qui ils ont fait appel pour tenter de le sauver… Oui, Mü, tu as deviné, » continua-t-il en voyant les yeux du Bélier se dilater de stupéfaction, « Kanon ! »

- Impossible ! » S'exclama Milo, « Il a disparu !

- La preuve que non. Ils vont tenter une greffe de moelle, c'est la dernière chance de Saga.

- Kanon a accepté ?

- Oui, Dôkho. Etonnant, n'est ce pas ? »

Ils restèrent tous les 4 silencieux, devant cette nouvelle. Mü se renversa sur sa chaise, pensif :

« Alors comme ça, Kanon revient… Nous allons nous retrouver au complet.

- Et alors ?

- Alors ?… Rien,.. pour l'instant. »

Milo finit par rompre le silence, en lançant, désinvolte :

« Si on allait récupérer Aldé et Shura au centre d'entraînement ? J'irais bien boire un verre, moi, pour me remettre de cette nouvelle.

- Sans moi. » D'un mouvement souple, Camus quitta la table sur laquelle il était assis, « J'ai des trucs de prévu.

- Des trucs ? Ah oui, c'est vrai… » Milo ricana, au souvenir de leur dernière conversation.

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. » La réponse de Camus était tombée, froide et tranchante comme un couperet.

Si Milo fut estomaqué par le ton employé, il n'en montra rien. Au contraire, il se contenta de sourire et dit, d'un ton forcé :

- Ce n'est pas grave ! On boira un coup à ta santé…

- C'est ça… Faites donc ça… » Marmonna Camus en sortant de la salle.

Dôkho et Mü s'entre-regardèrent. La peine qui s'était peinte un bref instant sur le visage de Milo ne leur avait pas échappée. Et même eux étaient choqués de l'attitude de Camus. Hésitant, Dôkho demanda à Milo :

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le saches ! » rétorqua le Scorpion avec brusquerie.

- Tu es son meilleur ami, il me semble…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a… » Milo haussa les épaules, avec impuissance, « Il est désagréable depuis qu'il est revenu… Il n'est sans doute plus habitué à la vie du Sanctuaire ; il étouffe ici. »

Mü ne put s'empêcher de rire :

« Il n'a jamais été particulièrement sociable de toute manière ! Ca lui passera !

- Oui, sans doute. » répondit Milo, l'air un peu rasséréné, « Bon… eE si on y allait ? Vous nous raconterez ce que vous avez trouvé. »

Une heure plus tard, il étaient attablés tous les 5 autour d'une bière, à la taverne du village niché dans la petite anse, qui leur servait de point d'entrée sur le continent.

Cette taverne, ils la connaissaient depuis toujours et Milo plus que les autres, lui qui avait été élevé au Sanctuaire. Ils aimaient s'y retrouver, d'abord parce que cela leur donnait l'impression de se mêler à la civilisation après des jours, voire des semaines passées dans l'enceinte du Domaine Sacré, et ensuite parce que cet endroit avait été le témoin privilégié de leur jeunesse et qu'il était chargé de souvenirs. Etonnamment, le tenancier était toujours le même ; oh, bien sûr, il était devenu très vieux et ne bougeait presque plus derrière son comptoir, pauvre petite chose rabougrie et tremblotante, mais il avait encore toute sa tête et toujours un sourire pour ces hommes qui, pour lui, étaient restés des adolescents.

Aldébaran avala vigoureusement une rasade de bière avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il soupira :

« Ces jeunes… Parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas trop vieux pour ça !

- Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! » Plaisanta Milo, en lui bourrant les côtes de coups de coude, « On sait bien que tu adores ça, enseigner ! » Aldébaran eut un sourire modeste :

- C'est vrai, mais c'est quand même plus facile quand Aiors intervient. Heureusement que Shura est là pour me filer un coup de main ! » Le Capricorne adressa un clin d'œil à son immense compagnon puis se tourna vers les autres :

- Nous avons croisé Camus tout à l'heure, qui nous a transmis les nouvelles. Vous croyez que ça va marcher ? » Un silence gêné lui répondit, puis Mü dit lentement :

- Aiors, que j'ai eu au téléphone il y a quelques jours, m'a parut très inquiet. Visiblement, Saga a tout fait pour ne pas être pris en charge à temps.

- Ca confirme ce que nous pensions, » Aldébaran se gratta le bout du nez, songeur, « il ne tient plus à la vie.

- Les épreuves ont été trop dures. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait jamais été heureux depuis la mort de ses parents. » Dôkho eut l'air désolé en disant cela. Milo sembla ruminer quelques minutes, avant de lâcher :

- Nous n'avons pas été tendres avec lui, nous non plus. Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, » il leva la main, pour contrer toute intervention, « surtout moi. Mais plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que nous ne valons pas mieux que lui. Nous n'avons même pas été foutus de nous rendre compte qu'il avait changé. Et il fait quand même partie de notre cercle !

- Je crois que c'est surtout… que nous n'avons pas souhaité nous en rendre compte, nuance. Je le déplore, mais à présent, que pouvons-nous y faire ? » Shura les regarda les uns après les autres, un air d'impuissance au fond des yeux.

- Espérer qu'il s'en sorte. » Mü faisait tourner distraitement sa chope entre ses mains puis sourit, « Et lorsqu'il sera de retour parmi nous, l'accueillir comme il se doit. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire.

- Mü, mon cher Mü… » Milo secoua la tête et sourit à son tour, « Sans toi, qui nous remonterait le moral ? » Les deux amis s'entre-regardèrent, renouvelant tacitement leur confiance mutuelle. Ce fut Shura qui changea de sujet :

« Bon, et vous deux, qu'est ce que avez trouvé ? »Le Bélier et la Balance se consultèrent du regard, et d'un geste, Mü laissa la parole à son alter ego.

« Et bien… Entre mes vagues souvenirs des décennies passées et l'admirable sens de l'organisation de Mü, nous avons extrait un certain nombre de documents intéressants des archives du Sanctuaire. Il s'agit principalement de comptes-rendus de rapports, de récits de nos ancêtres au sujet de toutes les guerres qui se sont déroulées au cours des deux derniers millénaires. Pour chacune d'entre elles, ou presque, il est fait allusion aux Portes, qui semblent être la source d'un grand nombres de conflits.

- Une allusion ? C'est à dire ? » Shura parut étonné du ton dubitatif employé par Dôkho. Ce dernier secoua la tête et tapota le bord de sa chope du bout du doigt :

- Oui… Juste des allusions. Et c'est cela qui est étrange. Bien que les Portes constituent un élément clé pour tous les événements marquants de ces derniers siècles, nous n'avons pas réussi à trouver le moindre ouvrage ou traité à leur sujet. Elles sont à chaque fois évoquées, ou citées, mais pas la moindre explication sur leurs origines, leur nature, leur force… et la manière de s'en débarrasser. Comme si…

- Comme si cela allait tellement de soi que personne n'a trouvé utile de fournir des explications pour les générations à venir. » Conclut Mü, avec une gorgée de bière.

Interloqués, leurs compagnons les observèrent un instant, tandis que le doute se peignait sur leurs visages. Aldébaran finit par se tourner vers Dôkho, les sourcils froncés :

« Je ne comprends pas… Tu les as combattues, n'est ce pas ?

- Pas exactement. J'ai combattu les forces qui s'en sont échappées, mais je n'ai pas vu les Portes à proprement parler. J'étais encore trop jeune, je n'ai pas été envoyé en première ligne et le Pope de l'époque n'a pas jugé bon de me fournir la moindre explication ; quant à ceux qui pourraient en parler… Ils sont tous morts ce jour-là. Cependant… » Fronçant les sourcils, Dôkho se pencha vers le centre de la table tout en baissant le ton, « J'ai une théorie différente de celle de Mü. Je ne crois que cela aille tellement de soi. Je pense plutôt qu'il n'existe pas d'informations écrites parce que… il serait trop dangereux de les laisser subsister. Pas d'écrit, pas de risque. »

Tous les regards s'appesantirent sur la Balance. Ce genre de déductions n'était pas fait pour les rassurer et l'air sombre de Mü, qui visiblement n'écartait pas complètement l'hypothèse de son ami, ajouta un poids supplémentaire à la chape d'inquiétude qui venait de recouvrir leurs esprits.

- Mais… Et Shion ? Il était avec toi ! Et il est devenu Pope ! Il a forcément eu accès à des informations à ce sujet ! » Milo ouvrait les mains, effaré de ces lacunes, « Mü ! Ne t'a-t-il donc jamais rien dit ?

- Pas un mot. Jamais. Mais, n'étant pas destiné à le remplacer, je suppose que ce n'est pas étonnant ; sans doute gardait-il ces informations pour son successeur…

- … Et Saga n'ayant pas été celui que Shion avait prévu, on se retrouve avec un Pope malade, et qui en en plus ne sait rien ! Ah ben bravo… »soupira Milo en levant les yeux au ciel, « On a l'air malin, maintenant. »

- Et Aioros ? peut être sait-il quelque chose ? » suggéra Shura, « Après tout, c'était lui qui devait remplacer Shion.

- Hm, ça m'étonnerait. Il aurait réagi lors de notre dernier conseil s'il avait été au courant… Et puis, pour parler franc, je ne pense pas que Saga ait laissé suffisamment de temps à Shion pour transmettre son savoir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… » La remarque acerbe de Dôkho s'appesantit un instant sur eux, jusqu'à ce que Milo eut un gloussement mal réprimé, qui finit malgré tout par se transformer en un bruyant éclat de rire et eut le mérite de dérider ses compagnons.

Avec difficultés, il finit cependant par reprendre son souffle :

« Je sais bien que ça n'a rien de drôle, mais au final, on se retrouve avec un Pope extrêmement puissant qui a pris le pouvoir par la force, mais qui malheureusement ne détient pas la solution pour nous sortir de ce merdier parce qu'il… a été trop impatient ! » Mü leva une main, pour temporiser :

- Avec Dôkho, nous pensons néanmoins qu'il existe forcément quelque part d'autres archives, peut être plus anciennes, qui pourraient nous aider. C'est pourquoi il retourne aux Cinq Pics pour récupérer les documents de son propre centre d'entraînement, tandis que pour ma part, je continuerai à chercher ici. De toute manière… Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Même s'il nous reste du temps. » Sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis, il s'expliqua :

« Parmi les quelques indices que nous avons dénichés, il est indiqué qu'entre le moment de l'apparition des Portes et l'instant "décisif", il peut se passer près d'un an. Nous avons donc a priori suffisamment de temps devant nous pour trouver une solution. »

Aldébaran eut un soupir de soulagement si sonore que tous se retournèrent sur lui :

« Je suis bien content de l'apprendre ! J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir terminer mon enseignement…

- Et en quoi est-ce si important ? » Lui demanda Shura, un semblant de sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est évident, non ? » Aldé haussa ses puissantes épaules devant tant de naïveté, « Si on meurt, il faudra bien des jeunes pour nous remplacer ! » Confronté au silence qui se fit à ses côtés lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, il haussa les sourcils et demanda, surpris :

« Et bien quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

New-York… 

« Non, je refuse. » l'anesthésiste arrêta net son mouvement, la seringue pleine figée en plein vol. les yeux écarquillés au-dessus de son masque, il balbutia :

« Mais, mais… Enfin… Vous ne…

- J'ai dit "non". » Kanon, allongé sur le côté, lançait un regard mauvais au jeune interne, dont l'affolement faisait perler des gouttes de sueur sur les tempes. En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers le professeur Anderson, qui venait de faire son apparition dans le bloc opératoire, dans une seyante combinaison vert bouteille.

- M. Antinaïkos, vous ne voulez pas être anesthésié ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix paisible à Kanon, qui ne lâchait pas l'interne du regard. Le Gémeaux finit par se désintéresser de lui pour répondre, en désignant du doigt la large paroi transparente à sa gauche qui le séparait d'une seconde salle stérile, au travers de laquelle il pouvait apercevoir son frère, allongé et inconscient.

- Je veux le voir, LUI, pendant que vous procéderez au prélèvement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est important, c'est tout. » Compte tenu du ton buté sur lequel Kanon venait de lui répondre, le professeur eut un soupir de résignation :

- Bon, c'est d'accord. Compte tenu de vos capacités physiques, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes et puis, je n'ai pas les moyens de vous faire changer d'avis. Par contre, si je puis me permettre une suggestion, vous devriez au moins accepter une anesthésie locale. Ce n'est quand même pas une des opérations des plus agréables et ça va durer deux bonnes heures. Enfin, nous suivrons votre rythme cardiaque : s'il s'emballe, nous nous passerons de votre avis. » Kanon hésita un instant puis hocha la tête ; méfiant, il surveilla cependant les gestes de l'anesthésiste, qui changeait sa seringue, en tremblant.

Son frère était allongé à quelques mètres de lui, toujours séparé mais tellement plus proche… Son niveau comateux était si profond que l'anesthésie qui lui avait été appliquée était quasi infime.

Inexplicablement, tout était prêt pour procéder à la greffe ; pourtant, d'après ce que l'équipe médicale lui avait expliqué tantôt, si le « donneur » ne nécessitait pas de conditionnement particulier, il en allait tout autrement pour le receveur, ce dernier devant être « vierge » de la totalité de sa moelle osseuse, qu'elle soit cancéreuse ou non.

De ce fait, la préparation de Saga aurait du prendre au minimum cinq jours à partir du moment où Kanon avait signifié son accord. A croire que ce médecin avait tout anticipé, mu par une espèce de confiance aveugle en la nature humaine…

Kanon vida son esprit, tandis que les équipes médicales s'affairaient autour des deux frères et ne se concentra plus que sur le corps de Saga, derrière la vitre. Tout s'effaça autour d'eux, et même l'introduction des ustensiles au niveau des os de son bassin lui sembla être une douleur étrangère.

Saga était là, à sa portée. Si près… Hésitant, il tendit sa main vers la silhouette étendue de son frère.

« Ne bougez pas ! » Entendit-il. Mais ces voix étaient tellement loin, qu'elles n'avaient aucune espèce d'importance. Il n'était plus là. Libéré de son corps, il retrouva les espaces déserts et froids du surmonde ; la seule chose qui lui importait à présent, c'était cette ombre, au loin, qui paraissait l'attendre. Puis, comme si ce qu'il souhaitait très fort se réalisait, une main identique à la sienne se matérialisa devant lui. Il la saisit. Celle de son frère.

L'espace d'un instant, les deux saphirs qui ornaient leurs sceaux respectifs chatoyèrent au contact ; puis cette lumière s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Alors Kanon, resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de son frère, ferma les yeux. Enfin…

Malgré les injonctions répétées d'Aiors, relayées par Jane, Rachel avait catégoriquement refusé de rester se reposer, alors que Saga jouait sa dernière chance. Puisant au plus profond de ses ultimes ressources, elle avait trouvé la force de se lever, de s'habiller, et de se rendre à l'hôpital en compagnie de ses amis.

Elle était à présent assise sur une chaise, faisant semblant de feuilleter un journal quelconque, mais l'esprit aux prises avec des questions interminables. Etonnamment, elle se sentait apaisée, depuis les événements de la nuit. La peur panique qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de perdre Saga s'était comme diluée dans un épais brouillard, et elle attendait le verdict, sereine. Comme si elle en connaissait déjà l'issue. Toutefois, maintenant, c'était une autre sorte d'angoisse qui venait la tarauder. Sa vie avait basculé, elle en était consciente ; mais son ancienne vie ? Et qu'est ce qui l'attendait, après ça ? Que faire des années passées, et de leur lot de souffrances ? Pouvait-on les effacer si facilement ? Sa conversation avec Kanon lui avait prouvé le contraire. Qu'en serait-il entre Saga et elle ? Même si elle avait trouvé le courage de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait tu pendant ces dernières années, même s'il l'avait entendue… Et puis… Ce danger qui rôdait, encore lointain, mais avéré. Ces Portes maudites, dont l'existence lui avait été révélée, et dont elle n'avait que vaguement entendue parler, quand elle était adolescente. A quoi devraient-ils encore faire face ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle porta ses mains à son front et enfonça ses ongles dans ses cheveux ; elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour arrêter de penser.

« Un café ? » Elle releva la tête, pour apercevoir Angelo, qui lui tendait un gobelet brûlant. Elle le remercia d'un sourire plein de gratitude, tandis qu'il s'installait à ses côtés. Etendant ses longues jambes devant lui, il renversa la tête en arrière du dossier, les yeux dans le vague.

« Merci, Angelo, pour ce que tu as fait.

- Fait quoi ? » Marmonna-t-il en croisant ses mains sur son estomac.

- Tu sais bien, être venu ici et avoir accepté de ramener Kanon…

- Je ne connaissais ni New-York, ni l'Argentine. Alors pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de voir du pays, je n'allais pas m'en priver ! » Rachel le contempla, avec un sourire attendri. Ce bon vieil Angelo… Jamais il n'admettrait avoir fait une bonne action, et cultivait avec soin son image de bad boy au sein du Sanctuaire. Pourtant, les Dieux savaient à quel point lui aussi avait changé au cours de ces dernières années.

Sans rien rajouter, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du Cancer et un baiser sur sa joue. Il sembla ne pas ciller, mais le clin d'œil complice qu'il lui adressa en toute discrétion valait tous les discours.


	16. Chapitre 16

_Puisque vous me la demandez... Voici la suite._

_Merci Vio et Mû pour vos reviews!_

**Chapitre 16**

Il ouvrit un œil. C'était bon. Cette fois, il était seul. Rejetant loin de lui le drap qui le couvrait, il balança ses jambes hors du lit, et se mit debout. Un instant la tête lui tourna et il dut attendre que la pièce autour de lui se stabilise pour faire quelques pas. L'anesthésique qu'ils lui avaient administré au cours de l'intervention faisait encore effet, malgré le fait qu'il était réveillé depuis un bon moment maintenant, et attendait patiemment que l'équipe médicale lui fiche la paix.

Il fit la grimace en se rappelant la douleur qui avait traversé ses barrières mentales, lorsqu'ils avaient procédé au prélèvement de moelle osseuse dans les os de son bassin. L'anesthésie locale était loin d'être suffisante, finalement…

Il avait serré les dents, refusant de montrer sa faiblesse mais, malheureusement, son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé et au mépris de ses protestations, ils avaient fini par l'endormir.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ; un coup d'œil à la fenêtre le renseigna partiellement : il faisait nuit. En silence, il s'habilla puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec précaution. Passant la tête dans le couloir, il observa les alentours. Personne. Parfait ; à pas de loup, il longea le mur et se repérant grâce aux panneaux, il descendit deux étages, pour se retrouver dans le service où était soigné son frère. Là encore, il dut attendre quelques minutes, le temps que le personnel soignant s'éloigne, puis, toujours aux aguets, poussa la porte de la chambre de Saga.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer dans cette pièce ; mais, confusément, il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur les risques qu'il pouvait faire prendre à son frère. A savoir aucun.

La chambre était dans la pénombre ; seul un néon faiblard éclairait une partie du lit sur lequel gisait Saga. Prenant une chaise, Kanon l'approcha et s'y installa, tout à côté de son jumeau. Pendant un long moment, il l'observa. Il ne semblait pas y avoir le moindre changement : il était toujours inconscient, son visage pâle était figé dans une expression calme et lointaine. Les battements de son cœur, représentés sur le moniteur et scandés par un bip insistant, étaient constants. Un instant, la pensée l'effleura que tout cela n'avait servi à rien, et que son frère allait mourir. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de son cœur, s'était allumée comme une petite lumière rassurante : non, l'homme qui était devant lui allait vivre. Il en était certain.

Après une hésitation, il saisit la main gauche de son frère, qui reposait mollement à son côté. Il la serra entre les siennes et chuchota :

« Saga… C'est moi, Kanon. Je suis là. » Il ne s'attendait pas à une quelconque réaction et effectivement, il n'en eut aucune. N'en ayant cure, il continua, sur le même ton :

« Je suis sûr que tu m'entends, là où tu es. Ecoute bien ce que je te dis ; tu t'en rappelleras à ton réveil. Ils sont venus me chercher, tes amis. Je ne voulais pas venir, et je ne voulais pas te sauver. Mais ils ont fini par me convaincre… Malgré cela, je ne suis toujours pas certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. » Kanon se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant comment formuler les idées confuses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais il finit par reprendre :

« Il s'est passé trop d'années… Je ne vais pas rester pour ton réveil. Je SAIS que tu vas revenir, de toute façon. Mais il est trop tôt. C'est trop compliqué, pour toi et pour moi. Je suis venu, Saga. J'ai fait le premier pas. Faire le second est trop difficile. Alors… »

Il porta ses doigts à sa main droite et en retira son sceau. Il le regarda luire de manière incongrue dans sa paume puis il le glissa dans la main de son frère, qu'il referma avec douceur et reposa sur le drap blanc.

« Je te le confie. J'ai déjà essayé de le retirer mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu. Je sais cependant que s'il est avec toi, je n'aurai pas ce genre de… problèmes. Mais je ne te le donne pas. Lorsque tu seras prêt, tu viendras me le rendre. C'est tout. Je t'attendrai, le temps qu'il faut. Je sais que tu viendras. »

Il se tut, le regardant une dernière fois. Alors, dans un mouvement qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, il se leva, se pencha vers lui et, respectueusement, posa ses lèvres sur le front de son frère. « Au revoir » murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir.

« Tu t'en vas ? » Kanon sursauta et faisant volte-face avec vivacité, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Thétis, qui l'observait, les bras croisés, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

Après avoir vu son frère, Kanon avait quitté l'hôpital et était venu directement jusque chez Aiors, sachant que l'endroit était désert, tous étant encore au chevet de son frère. D'ailleurs, il avait dû déployer des trésors de ruse pour ne pas se faire repérer par eux.

« Qu'est ce tu fais là ? » l'apostropha Kanon, furieux de s'être ainsi laissé surprendre.

- Je pourrai te poser la même question. » Thétis avait rétorqué avec aplomb, et désigna du menton le sac de Kanon grand ouvert sur le lit, et débordant de vêtements. Il lui tourna le dos, et continua son rangement :

- Ca se voit, non ? Je repars, par le premier avion.

- Comme ça, sans rien dire à personne ?

- Ecoute, Thétis… » Il eut un soupir en se retournant vers elle, « … Ne me complique pas la tâche. Il faut que je m'en aille maintenant. Tout ça, c'est… C'est trop. D'un seul coup. Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

- Tu nous détestes donc à ce point ? » Kanon vit les yeux de Thétis se remplir de larmes et gêné, il voulut reprendre :

- Non… Ce n'est pas…

- Remarque, je le comprends tout à fait, » elle s'était reprise dans l'instant et, le visage résolu, s'était décollée de son point d'appui, pour s'approcher de lui, « C'est difficile de pardonner, même si nous n'avons pas agi de la sorte en toute connaissance de cause. Il est plus simple de fuir, n'est ce pas ? »

Il eut un haut le corps en entendant les mots de la jeune femme et fut tenté de l'écarter sans ménagement, mais quelque chose dans le regard farouche qu'elle fixait sur lui l'en empêcha. Prenant une inspiration, il posa une main sur son épaule :

« Thétis… Je ne… Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Tout est confus dans ma tête. J'ai… chaque jour passé en exil m'a fait souhaiter à la fois votre mort à tous et vous retrouver. Je sais que ça peut paraître contradictoire, mais c'est la vérité. Et aujourd'hui, avec vous tous, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : me retrouver seul, comme j'ai vécu pendant 15 ans. Tu vois, rien n'est simple.

- Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de réfléchir ? Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas parler ton cœur ? » Elle avait prononcé ces mots, très lentement, avec beaucoup de douceur, devant un Kanon stupéfait. Il resta silencieux, à l'observer. Puis, un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

- Tu n'as pas changé… Toujours aussi confiante envers l'être humain, comme tu l'étais…

- Je ne suis plus une gamine ! » Elle redressa la tête, un éclair de colère passant dans ses yeux bleus océan.

- Je le vois bien. Ce n'était pas un reproche… Seulement, j'ai cessé d'écouter mon cœur depuis bien longtemps maintenant : il me donnait trop de mauvais conseils. » Il chargea son sac sur son épaule et s'approcha de Thétis pour lui déposer un baiser fugace au coin des lèvres :

« Cette fois, je m'en vais. Tissa, je compte sur toi pour tout expliquer aux autres et je te dis à bientôt, peut être. »

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée derrière lui ne la fit même pas sursauter. Restée immobile sur le seuil de la chambre, elle tremblait, et elle porta sa main à sa joue, là où il l'avait embrassée. _« Co… Comment m'a-t-il appelée ? »_ En une fraction de seconde, elle fut projetée dans un passé lointain, si lointain qu'il semblait n'avoir jamais existé…

_« Tissa ! Tissa ! Arrête de courir !_

_- Non ! » Un éclat de rire retentit, « Il faudra que tu me rattrapes ! » L'herbe tendre était fraîche sous ses pieds, tandis qu'elle voltigeait, la tête tournée vers l'arrière, pour voir où il était. Puis brusquement, elle bascula en avant, la taille prise entre deux bras puissants :_

_- Je t'ai eue ! »_

_Et elle riait aux éclats pendant qu'ils roulaient enlacés dans le carré de prairie, miraculeusement conservé sur cette île aride, dans les jardins du Palais._

_« Oh Tissa… Tissa… » Il lui bécotait les lèvres, tout en prononçant ce surnom, que seul son oncle et lui-même donnaient, « … Tu es plus vive que l'éclair ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me fuir comme ça… » Devant l'air navré du jeune homme, elle se remit à rire et se contorsionna pour lui échapper :_

_- Tu devrais me lâcher… Si mon oncle te voit, tu vas prendre une raclée !_

_- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies donné un baiser…_

_- Kanon ! » _

Elle avait encore lutté quelques minutes ce jour-là, mais plus bien longtemps. Il avait 18 ans alors, et elle en avait 16. Ces instants de paix allaient prendre fin quelques mois plus tard lorsque, après que Saga eut tué Shion et que, dévoilant leurs ambitions respectives, les deux frères s'étaient affrontés, Kanon avait été exilé. Loin de sa famille, loin de ses amis, et loin d'elle.

Elle serra les poings. En le revoyant, ses souvenirs lui étaient bien évidemment revenus, mais c'était comme s'ils avaient appartenu à une autre. En fait, oui, ils appartenaient à une autre. Elle n'était plus Tissa. Tissa avait commencé à disparaître ce jour-là, puis elle était tout à fait morte, quand Aphrodite était décédé. Elle était toujours ouverte face aux humains et elle leur faisait confiance. Mais cela, c'était dans sa nature. Qu'elle fut adolescente ou femme, cela ne changerait jamais. Mais le Kanon qui avait été en face d'elle quelques minutes plus tôt, lui, avait changé de nature. Il n'était pas comme cela, avant. Dur, ambitieux, sans pitié parfois, oui, c'était vrai, mais avec elle, il avait toujours été correct et attentionné. Et surtout, il écoutait son cœur. Aujourd'hui, il n'était même plus capable de cela.

Ravalant ses larmes, elle quitta à son tour l'appartement. Elle éprouvait un besoin soudain urgent de retrouver ses compagnons.

_« De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu ça… »_ Anderson triturait un paquet de feuilles entre ses doigts, comme s'il ne savait qu'en faire, devant le petit groupe réuni devant lui. De nouveau, il chaussa ses lunettes, pour vérifier une ultime fois les résultats d'analyses qu'il s'apprêtait à leur communiquer. Tout était bien imprimé, là, noir sur blanc.

Relevant la tête, il les regarda, un à un, et prit une profonde inspiration :

« Cela fait maintenant presque 48 heures que la greffe a été réalisée. Les analyses des prises de sang que nous avons pratiquées depuis, montrent que… » Il ravala sa salive en prévision de l'énormité qu'il allait devoir proférer et balbutia, « … Enfin.. Ce… Ca, » il brandit les documents, « indique que ses défenses immunitaires remontent en flèche, et le niveau initial est pratiquement atteint.

- Ce qui signifie ? » Demanda Rachel, d'un ton neutre. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse et visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule, l'espoir étant palpable chez tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

- Ce qui signifie que votre ami est sorti d'affaire. Et… Je jure devant Dieu que je n'en crois toujours pas mes yeux ! »

Rachel leva vers lui un regard à la fois heureux et surpris, et Anderson crut nécessaire de s'expliquer :

« Dans les meilleures conditions possibles, et lorsqu'il nous est permis d'intervenir suffisamment tôt, on assiste à ce type de rémission, mais le délai de retour à la normal est de plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. Et là… en à peine 48 heures, dans un cas que je qualifierai de désespéré, c'est… C'est miraculeux. » Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans le brouhaha, alors que tous laissaient libre cours à leur soulagement et à leur joie. Même Angelo se fendit d'un large sourire de contentement. Aiors, qui venait de serrer Rachel dans ses bras, demanda cependant :

« Et… Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? » Un instant, cette question resta comme suspendue dans l'air, tandis que tous se tournaient vers Anderson, qui secoua la tête, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres :

- Je ne saurais vous le dire avec exactitude. Mais les résultats de l'électroencéphalogramme montrent que son niveau de coma est faible. On pourrait même dire qu'il est entre l'inconscience et le sommeil. Je pense qu'il ne saurait tarder à revenir parmi nous. »

Cette fois l'explosion de joie fut totale ; seule Rachel marqua une légère réserve. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kanon, qui avait préféré repartir. Il ne saurait pas que son frère était sauvé, même s'il finirait par le deviner de lui-même. A cet instant de sa réflexion, elle croisa le regard de Thétis qui, malgré le soulagement, était imperceptiblement voilé de regrets. Elles se sourirent, comprenant que leurs pensées s'étaient rencontrées.

« Bon ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je meurs de faim ! » S'exclama Angelo, « Etant donné que tout va bien, j'aimerais beaucoup sortir d'ici et aller boire un coup : des volontaires ? »

Thétis et Aiors le suivirent ; Rachel, Aioros et Shaka souhaitèrent voir Saga une dernière fois avant de les rejoindre.

« Il a l'air tellement fatigué… » Murmura Rachel, en l'observant sur son lit, « j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il est sauvé. »

Aioros posa une main sur son épaule : « Pourtant, ça a marché. C'est une chance.

- Il aura besoin de temps pour récupérer, » commenta Shaka, « malgré toute sa puissance, il ne sortira pas facilement d'une maladie comme celle-là.

- Si seulement, il ne s'agissait que de la maladie… » Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent. Ce qu'ils redoutaient, Rachel l'avait compris aussi.

Et maintenant ? Oui, il allait vivre. Mais était-ce réellement ce qu'il souhaitait ? Tout portait à croire au contraire. Malgré le passé, malgré les souvenirs, Saga allait devoir trouver le courage de revenir auprès de ceux qui le détestaient si peu de temps auparavant, il allait devoir prendre sur lui pour redécouvrir ces hommes, eux-mêmes tout à fait prêts à l'accepter de nouveau parmi eux. Et surtout, il allait devoir accepter l'idée qu'il avait été sauvé par celui qu'il avait banni naguère, son frère, son jumeau.

Aujourd'hui, Saga devait réapprendre à vivre.

Rachel frissonna en pensant à tout cela ; pour l'heure, elle n'osait encore imaginer le rôle qu'elle aurait à assumer, pour aider Saga dans cette tâche, tant cela lui paraissait confus. Elle avait envie d'être auprès de lui ; mais elle comprenait déjà que ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

Elle saisit alors les mains d'Aioros et de Shaka et silencieusement, elle communiqua avec eux :

_« Mes amis, je compte sur vous. Aidez-le, appuyez-le de toutes vos forces. Ne le laissez pas seul. Plus jamais…_

_- Tu peux compter sur nous…_

_- Mais, et toi ?_

_- Je serais là, moi aussi. Quand le moment sera venu. Avant cela, je dois régler certaines choses… »_ Avec douceur, elle se retira de leurs esprits. Elle savait. Il ne serait plus seul.

_Quelques heures plus tard, au Sanctuaire…_

« C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai jamais entendu ! » Un air réjoui se peignit sur la figure d'Aldébaran, après qu'il eut entendu Mü leur résumer sa dernière conversation téléphonique avec Shaka.

Le Taureau se renversa sur le dossier de sa chaise dans un tonitruant éclat de rire, et aurait basculé en arrière, s'il ne s'était rattrapé de justesse au bord de la table devant lui, cette pauvre table dont le bois gémit sous son poids plus que respectable.

Milo qui, dans un réflexe, s'était appuyé sur l'autre bord, pour faire contrepoids, ne put, lui non plus, s'empêcher de sourire. Saga était sauvé. Hormis son contentement, ce sourire témoignait aussi et surtout d'une certaine fatalité. En se rappelant sa réaction quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait presque honte : il avait souhaité la mort de cet homme.

Mais les événements, les réactions autour de lui avaient entaillé la carapace qu'il s'était forgée tout au long de ces dernières années ; le Scorpion arrogant et moqueur n'était plus, devant la détresse d'un être humain. Et il avait fallu que ce soit Saga qui en soit à l'origine… Oui, tout cela avait de quoi faire sourire.

Il regretta un instant de ne pas s'être trouvé là-bas, à New-York, pour partager ce moment avec ses autres amis, mais oublia bien vite cet accès d'égoïsme. Il constata, amusé, le soulagement qui avait envahi le visage de Mü ; en voilà un qui était encore plus ravi que les autres…

Revenant avec 5 verres et une bouteille, Shura fit le service tout en demandant :

« Quand revient-il ?

- Oh, pas tout de suite ! » Tandis qu'ils trinquaient, Mü leur expliqua qu'a priori, même s'il était sauvé, Saga devrait être suivi par les médecins de façon draconienne. Il n'était pas question qu'il quitte NY avant un bon moment.

« … Mais au moins, je pourrais communiquer avec lui. » Termina-t-il avec un petit rire discret, « Et sachant cela, je crois que je dormirai mieux dorénavant ! ». Dôkho lui asséna un grand coup sur l'épaule :

- Allons, Mü… Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça ! » Le Bélier leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua :

- On voit bien que ce n'est jamais sur toi que ça tombe ! »

Au bout de la deuxième tournée, Milo, qui ne cessait de se retourner vers la fenêtre pour observer le contrebas du Sanctuaire, finit par marmonner, agacé :

« Et où est-ce qu'il est encore passé, l'autre ?…

- L'autre, comme tu dis, est derrière toi ! » La voix acerbe de Camus retentit dans son dos, et le Scorpion fit un bond sur sa chaise en faisant volte-face.

« … Et regardez ce que je viens de trouver en train d'écouter aux portes ! » Sans ménagement, Camus lança devant lui deux gamins d'une douzaine d'années qui atterrirent aux pieds d'Aldébaran. Ce dernier en prit un délicatement par le lobe de l'oreille et observa son visage en silence. Toujours en le tenant, il fit subir le même examen au second.

« Qu'est ce que vous fichez là, vous deux ? ! » finit-il par leur demander, sur un ton sévère. Tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse fut deux regards hostiles, fixés obstinément sur le sol dallé. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, le Taureau les prit chacun sous un bras et interpella 2 gardes :

« Mettez-moi ça au cachot ! Je m'en occuperai demain. »

Lorsqu'une fois déchargé, il rejoignit ses compagnons, il les trouva l'air interloqué.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu mets des gamins au cachot, toi maintenant ? » Milo le contemplait, ébahi.

- Oui, bon, en même temps, ils nous espionnaient… » Rappela Shura, songeur. Aldébaran leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, mais un air soucieux avait assombri son regard.

- J'ai préféré m'en débarrasser avant de vous expliquer… Vous vous rappelez, il y a deux ou trois mois de ça, lorsqu'on a eu cette épidémie étrange ? Quand la petite Elena est morte… »

Ils acquiescèrent. « Et bien, les deux garçons que vous venez de voir, ce sont les deux autres qui ont failli y rester.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le rapport… » Camus avait froncé les sourcils et visiblement, ne s'en rappelait pas. _« Forcément, tu n'étais pas là… »_ Le commentaire narquois de Milo résonna dans la tête du Verseau, qui lui lança un regard peu amène.

- Depuis qu'ils ont réintégré le Sanctuaire, ces deux gosses me donnent du fil à retordre ! Tu peux demander à Shura… Ils étaient calmes et obéissants auparavant, je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu se passer. Ils sont devenus hargneux et dissipés, et ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'est pas une première ; je les ai déjà eu dans les pattes plusieurs fois, et toujours autour du Palais.

- C'est étrange, je te le concède. En même temps, ce ne sont que des enfants… » Argumenta Dôkho, quelque peu dubitatif. Aldébaran secoua vigoureusement la tête :

- Non, il y a quelque chose de pas normal avec ces deux-là. Bizarrement, même leurs camarades ne s'approchent plus d'eux. » En voyant leurs têtes pivoter vers lui dans un bel ensemble, Mü eut un soupir de lassitude. Ce n'était pas encore demain la veille qu'il pourrait retrouver sa chère tranquillité :

- Bon, ça va, j'ai compris. On les garde enfermés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ce que tu nous racontes, Aldébaran, m'a l'air complètement farfelu, mais j'irai les voir demain. Je verrai si je peux en tirer quelque chose. Mais à mon avis, ce n'est qu'une vulgaire crise d'adolescence : il faut bien que jeunesse se passe… »

_New-York, le lendemain…_

_« Saga !… Saga !…. » _

Mais qui pouvait bien hurler comme ça ? ! Son front se plissa son l'effort qu'il fit pour ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières se refusèrent obstinément à lui obéir. Une voix criait son nom dans sa tête douloureuse et au moment où il allait reconnaître le propriétaire de cette voix, elle se fondit dans un maelström de sons distordus, un peu à l'image des couleurs qui étaient en train de s'entremêler sans but devant ses yeux fermés.

Il se sentait affreusement lourd. Tous ses membres lui semblaient être du plomb et soulever ne serait-ce qu'un doigt constituait une épreuve insurmontable.

Petit à petit, les sons et les couleurs s'apaisèrent et il prit conscience d'un silence subi autour de lui. Inspirant un bon coup, il concentra tous ses efforts dans un seul but : ouvrir les yeux.

_« Où suis-je… »_ Il ne connaissait pas ce lieu. Tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, avec difficulté, il aperçut une perfusion, des moniteurs, une chaise vide à ses côtés. Hôpital. Bien sûr. La mémoire lui revint ; la dernière image restée gravée dans son cerveau, c'était… le visage de Rachel. Ses traits se crispèrent au souvenir de leur discussion, juste avant qu'il ne perde conscience. Et puis… Plus rien ? Non ! Cette fois, tout devenait clair. Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sût qu'il n'avait pas été seul. C'était comme un rêve. Avait-il rêvé ? Où était-ce la réalité ? Il lui sembla avoir passé des heures avec Rachel. Avec Shaka aussi. Il y avait eu une autre personne aussi… mais qui ?

_« Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?… » _Il s'en doutait. Il se souvenait être tombé évanoui au Sanctuaire et avoir été amené dans cet hôpital en toute urgence. Il s'était dit à ce moment-là que tout était sur le point de finir. Alors… Pourquoi était-il là, maintenant, en ayant cette sensation que quelque chose s'était passé, et qu'il était en vie ?

Avec précaution, il bougea ses pieds, puis ses jambes. Il serra les dents ; il devait être immobile depuis un sacré moment, pour que ses muscles lui fassent aussi mal.

Il tenta d'enflammer son cosmos de quelques degrés, mais tous ses efforts n'eurent pas plus d'effet que sur un pétard mouillé. Rien. Rien de rien. Il maudit sa faiblesse et dans sa colère, les doigts de sa main gauche se crispèrent.

_« Qu'est ce que ?… »_ Il y avait un objet, enfoui dans son poing. Seulement, soulever le bras et porter sa main jusqu'à ses yeux étaient deux opérations très délicates. De nouveau, il mobilisa les quelques étincelles d'énergie qui lui restaient et au bout de trois tentatives, il ramena son poing devant lui et ouvrit les doigts. Une grosse bague en or, ornée d'un saphir chatoyant, tomba alors sur sa poitrine.

Hébété, il la contempla un long moment. C'était la même. Il savait que la sienne était bien à son annulaire droit, il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier. Mais celle-ci… Alors, d'un seul coup, cela déferla dans son esprit : celui qui criait son nom, celui qui avait glissé cette bague dans sa main, celui qui lui avait parlé, celui qui l'avait sauvé, c'était !… Ses yeux se dilatèrent de stupéfaction, tandis que le bip de l'électrocardiogramme s'emballait : _« Kanon !… Mon frère !… »_

« Alors, de retour parmi nous ? » Saga tourna la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, sur un Anderson tout sourire. Instinctivement, et sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Saga laissa retomber sa main sur la bague. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre la voit. C'était absurde, mais il lui sembla sur l'instant que le plus grand des trésors était là, bien à l'abri dans sa paume.

« Nous avons été alertés de votre réveil par le monitoring, qui s'est un peu emballé. » Avec plusieurs gestes nés d'une longue pratique, Anderson vérifia les points habituels et, apparemment satisfait, s'adressa à son patient :

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je… j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau-compresseur… » Saga fut horrifié par le son de sa propre voix. Naturellement grave, elle était devenue rauque, presque gutturale et dès le premier mot, sa gorge fut littéralement en feu. Une quinte de toux le prit et Anderson le rassura :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes dans le coma depuis presque deux semaines et vous devez vous réhabituer à parler.

- Je me sens si faible…

- Nous avons failli vous perdre, vous savez. Je suppose que vous avez compris que vous êtes sauvé ? » Saga hocha la tête, en silence, et referma les yeux, épuisé tout à coup. « Sauvé… » Murmura-t-il.

- Oui, sauvé. Mais si vous aviez daigné m'informer de l'existence de votre frère, nous n'en serions pas arrivés à ces extrémités. » En entendant le ton sévère employé par Anderson, Saga ne put se défendre d'un semblant de sourire. _« Ainsi, la roue du destin a tourné… »_

« Content de voir que ça vous fait sourire… Je vais aller informer vos amis que vous êtes réveillé. Normalement, vous ne devriez recevoir aucune visite de l'extérieur, mais je suppose que je ne pourrai pas les empêcher de vous voir bien longtemps. » Anderson s'éloigna en haussant les épaules, « Et de toute manière, je ne crois pas que vous risquiez grand-chose. Pas après un miracle pareil. »

Resté seul, Saga tenta de se redresser. Bien évidemment, la faiblesse de son corps était telle qu'il pesta un long moment avant de parvenir, tant bien que mal, à un semblant de dignité en s'adossant sur un oreiller. Si l'idée de se mettre debout lui traversa l'esprit, il la mit bien vite de côté ; ce genre d'exploit, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre au milieu de la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit, il finit par se rendre compte que la voix qu'il avait entendue à son réveil n'avait pas réellement cessé. Lorsqu'il y prêta attention, ce fut, l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il s'entendait lui-même. Les intonations étaient si semblables, si proches ! Cette voix… Il ne l'avait plus entendue depuis quinze ans. C'était celle de son frère.

_« … Je ne voulais pas venir, et je ne voulais pas te sauver… Il s'est passé trop d'années… »_

_« … Lorsque tu seras prêt, tu viendras me le rendre… »_

Kanon avait raison en pensant que son frère l'entendrait. Saga avait retenu chaque mot prononcé et bientôt, cela se transforma en une sorte de litanie mentale ; et sous ce bruit de fond, Saga ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment cela avait pu se produire. Comment son frère avait-il trouvé les raisons suffisantes pour accepter de revenir, si longtemps après ? Comment même l'avaient-ils découverts ?

Saga avait toujours su que sa seule planche de salut était Kanon, pour le sortir de cette impasse dans laquelle il s'était lui-même fourvoyé. Mais à aucun moment il n'avait souhaité être sauvé. A aucun moment. Et voilà que maintenant, il était là, certes faible et sans force, mais vivant. Au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à décider : se réjouir, ou se désespérer.

Elle entra. Drapée dans un long manteau blanc et toute entière vêtue de noir, Rachel resta un instant immobile en l'apercevant, assis dans le lit, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Il l'avait sentie et tourna la tête vers elle.

Enfin… Ballottée tour à tour entre l'euphorie et le désespoir, elle croyait ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de plonger dans ce regard immense qui la contemplait. Si le soulagement l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle l'avait su sauvé, ce ne fut qu'en cet unique instant que tout le poids de son angoisse se dissipât de manière définitive. Il était maigre, ses traits étaient creusés, mais il était en vie.

Saga l'observa de longues minutes, alors qu'elle restait là, debout, sans un geste. La sérénité qu'elle affichait n'était qu'une façade ; il la connaissait suffisamment pour percevoir toute la tension de son corps. Il fut douloureusement surpris par son état. Elle, d'habitude si lumineuse et altière, lui apparaissait tout à coup percluse de fatigue, avec ses cernes sous les yeux, ses mains tremblantes. Cette ombre, si familière dans son regard depuis 4 ans, avait pris une ampleur supplémentaire.

Un instant, une onde de colère le parcourut : comment avaient-ils pu la laisser s'épuiser ainsi ? Il en voulut tout à coup à ceux qu'il savait être présents pour ne pas l'avoir écartée. Puis il s'en voulut à lui-même. Elle avait déjà tant souffert, pourquoi lui avait-il imposé cette épreuve supplémentaire ?

« Tu es revenu… » Elle s'était approchée et avait glissé ses doigts fins entre ceux de Saga, qui les serra, dans un réflexe. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, elle lui adressa un sourire, et malgré lui, il le lui rendit. Il dit :

- Tu as tout fait pour me retenir… C'est grâce à ta présence, si je suis là.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai sauvé, c'est…

- Je sais. Mais tu m'as gardé auprès de toi. » Baissant les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées, elle aperçut l'éclat bref du sceau de Kanon, posé à côté. Si elle en fut étonnée, elle n'en montra rien.

- Je regrette qu'il soit parti. » Dit-elle enfin, « mais sans doute a-t-il estimé que le moment n'était pas venu. Saga… Je comprendrais si tu me reprochais d'avoir retrouvé Kanon pour…

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, » il secoua la tête, « si tu l'as fait, c'est que cela devait en être ainsi. A moi de me débrouiller avec ça.

- Je ne voulais pas te perdre. »

Les mots de Rachel les ramenèrent aussitôt à leur discussion, à l'arrivée de Saga à l'hôpital. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler, ils savaient que les mêmes souvenirs et les mêmes images occupaient leurs esprits. Dans le silence qui s'établit, ils s'entre-regardèrent, dans une communication silencieuse ; l'amour pouvait être douloureux parfois. Il n'était pas facile de se dire que les années écoulées n'étaient plus rien. Elles avaient bel et bien existé, et les souffrances avaient marqué leurs vies respectives à jamais. Ils n'étaient devenus ces adultes-là que parce qu'ils avaient dû les endurer. Aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient, mais chacun avec un lourd passé derrière soi dont ils savaient pertinemment ne pouvoir se débarrasser en le laissant sur le côté de la route. Si ensemble, ils décidaient de cheminer côte à côte, ils devraient être prêts à accepter de laisser les souvenirs envahir leur existence, juste assez pour pouvoir les partager, les revivre une dernière fois avec toute la souffrance que cela supposait, pour les exorciser définitivement, et les écarter à jamais. Seulement, étaient-ils prêts, l'un et l'autre, à ce sacrifice ? Il était si facile de s'apitoyer sur propre sort et de se complaire dans ses malheurs, pour ne pas voir ceux des autres. Ils avaient depuis si longtemps vécu enfermés dans la cage qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes construite, qu'accepter de se livrer l'un à l'autre sans plus de pudeur dans leurs émotions et leurs sentiments apparaissait comme le défi ultime que leur lançait le destin.

Non, les choses ne seraient pas si simples et ils en étaient conscients.

Spontanément, Rachel se pencha vers lui et ses lèvres fraîches se posèrent sur les siennes, l'espace d'un battement de cils. Il leva la main et la posa sur sa joue, effleurant une mèche de cheveux. Elle parla :

« Je dois… Il faut que je rentre sur Los Angeles. Je suis partie comme une voleuse et ce… ce n'est pas correct de ma part, vis à vis de Schyrius, et des autres. Il est nécessaire que je règle un certain nombre de choses. » Elle embrassa la main qui tremblait contre son visage, « Pour l'instant, tu n'es pas en mesure de rentrer au Sanctuaire, tu dois t'en douter. Alors… laisse-moi le temps de faire cela. Je te rejoindrai. »

Saga lut dans ses yeux la prière muette qu'elle lui adressait. Celle de la laisser partir, une fois de plus. Mais il y avait autre chose : la confiance. Même si le doute l'envahit, même s'il dut se faire violence pour ne pas la supplier, il répondit, dans un chuchotement :

« Alors, n'attends plus. Pars, maintenant. » Une dernière fois, leurs mains s'étreignirent. Et lorsque la porte se referma sur elle, il sembla à Saga qu'une chaleur palpitait autour de ses doigts, telle un fantôme qui se serait attardé quelques secondes de trop.

Saga n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir au départ de Rachel ; à peine quelques minutes plus tard, quelques coups frappés à sa porte suivis de la douce voix de Thétis « On peut entrer ? » suffirent à l'ancrer de nouveau dans la réalité.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre, presque sur la pointe des pieds, suivie par Aiors et son frère Aioros, Shaka et Angelo fermant la marche.

« Nous sommes venus tout de suite, dès qu'on a su ! » Thétis eut un sourire rayonnant.

Saga s'attendait à les voir, mais… pas tous en même temps. Un par un, il aurait adapté son comportement en fonction de son interlocuteur, mais là… il se sentait pris au piège malgré lui, et ne sut que dire. Par ailleurs, leur présence autour de lui, tous en groupe, dans une situation telle que celle d'aujourd'hui était une scène on ne pouvait plus surréaliste : ça ne s'était jamais produit.

En réalité, la gêne était presque palpable dans la pièce. Ce que Saga ressentait, les autres n'y échappaient pas. Eux non plus n'auraient jamais imaginé se retrouver dans un tel cas de figure.

Cependant, et comme à son habitude, ce fut Shaka qui, par des mots simples et apaisants, détendit l'atmosphère :

« Saga… Nous tous ici, sommes heureux de te revoir parmi nous. Et sache que… qu'il en est de même pour nos amis qui sont restés au Sanctuaire. » Malgré le ton un peu cérémonieux de la Vierge, Saga y décela une véritable onde de chaleur humaine, chose proprement incroyable chez quelqu'un comme Shaka. Un peu surpris, il inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. Alors, comme si un signal avait été donné, Aiors prit la parole :

« Tu nous as fait sacrément peur, tu sais… Tu n'es vraiment pas passé loin.

- Je le sais. Je… Ne m'en veuillez pas pour cette question, mais… Que faites vous donc ici ? » Saga voulait savoir. Rachel avait eu beau le lui dire, il souhaitait vérifier par lui-même. Il les observa tous, les uns après les autres, pour tâcher de lire sur leurs visages, leurs réactions à cette question. Ils se consultèrent du regard ; Aioros sembla acquiescer à une demande générale et, se raclant la gorge, répondit :

- Lorsque nous avons appris, par hasard, que tu étais malade, nous nous sommes tous réunis. Je ne vais pas te mentir : la question s'est posée de savoir si nous te devions notre aide, ou pas. Mais… » Aioros eut un sourire, et un éclair argenté parcourut la moitié de masque qui couvrait son visage, «… nous avons tous décidé, à l'unanimité, de faire bloc avec toi. Je conçois que tu aies du mal à croire ce que je te raconte, et c'est tout à fait légitime, mais c'est pourtant la décision que nous avons prise. » Contre toute attente, ce fut Angelo qui continua, pour répondre à la question muette de Saga :

- … Parce que chacun a ses propres raisons. Parce que tu fais partie des nôtres. »

Saga resta songeur. Puis il finit par dire, lentement :

« Et maintenant… Je suis en vie, et toutes les mauvaises choses que j'ai pu faire sont toujours là, elles aussi. Ca, vous ne pourrez jamais l'effacer, pas plus que moi d'ailleurs. Alors, pourquoi ?

- Si tu ne veux pas te pardonner à toi-même, laisse aux autres le soin de le faire à ta place. » Les mots de Shaka tombèrent au milieu d'eux, devant un Saga stupéfait.

- Nous avions compris tu sais… » Thétis leva vers lui ses grands yeux couleur d'océan, « Nous savions que tu voulais mourir. Mais ce n'était pas juste. Ce que tu as fait par le passé a été terrible, et personne ne l'oubliera jamais. Mais ça, c'était hier. Nous avons tous pris conscience que tu avais changé et nous ne pouvons que nous blâmer de ne pas nous en être aperçus plus tôt. Tu t'es amendé, et c'était à notre tour de faire une chose terrible, en t'excluant de notre vie à tous.

- Si cela est possible, je crois… je crois qu'il faut recommencer à zéro. » Shaka posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Saga, « personne ne pourra jamais porter tes péchés et tes souffrances à ta place, mais nous pourrons t'aider. »

Un instant, les regards des deux hommes s'accrochèrent, et Saga y lu toute la sincérité de ces paroles. Alors le grand Pope posa sa main sur le bras de la Vierge et le serra ; il n'était pas capable de proférer le moindre mot, tant l'émotion menaçait de le submerger.

Angelo s'approcha à son tour, et se penchant vers Saga, commenta, ironique :

« Et puis franchement… Tu veux que je te dise ? Ce n'était pas ton heure. Si tu avais dû mourir, cela aurait dû être il y a 15 ans, quand nous aurions pu t'abattre à dix contre un. Alors, mourir d'une vulgaire maladie aujourd'hui… Non, vraiment, tu mérites mieux que ça. »

Saga ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Angelo, puis finit par éclater franchement de rire, tandis que tous se joignaient à lui dans une hilarité générale.

« Et bien ! Et c'est comme ça que vous tenez votre promesse de ne pas le fatiguer ? »

Anderson venait d'entrer et les regardait d'un air sévère. « Allez, ouste, tout le monde dehors ! Votre ami a besoin de repos et de calme. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous l'aiderez à se rétablir. » Anderson les poussa presque jusqu'à la porte les uns après les autres.

Aiors suivit le mouvement et avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, se tourna vers Saga :

« Tu l'as laissée repartir ? » Saga n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre de quoi le Lion parlait et hocha la tête, en signe d'assentiment. Aiors eut un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Mais bon sang !… Tu attends quoi ? D'être vieux et de te retourner sur ta jeunesse en te demandant si tu as bien fait tout ce qu'il fallait ? ! Elle t'aime, et tu l'aimes. Dis-le lui !

- M. Xérakis ! Dehors, j'ai dit ! » Anderson s'impatientait dans le couloir.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! »Lança Aiors par-dessus son épaule, avant de murmurer à l'attention de Saga, « Lorsqu'elle reviendra, garde-la auprès de toi. » Et il s'en fut.

Elle ne prit pas de taxi. Elle marcha longtemps jusqu'à Central Park, ses bottes crissant dans la neige, le visage à demi enfoui dans son écharpe. Le froid lui faisait du bien ; il l'aidait à oublier la peine de Saga, qu'elle avait cruellement ressentie, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son départ. Elle savait qu'elle était ni plus ni moins en train de fuir. Une fois de plus. Toute sa vie, elle avait fui. Son destin de Dothrakis tout d'abord, en quittant le Sanctuaire avec pertes et fracas, en s'opposant à son propre père, pour aller vivre sa passion avec le Dragon loin des règles et du carcan imposés par sa tâche ; son destin de femme et de mère ensuite, quand le drame s'était produit. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de le surmonter, ni d'affronter le regard de celui qui avait été le père de ses enfants, et encore moins d'admettre sa faute. Et maintenant, elle fuyait encore. Elle fuyait le seul être au monde capable de la comprendre et de l'aimer ; l'homme qui dès le départ, était celui que la vie lui avait destiné. Et puis… il y avait aussi cette menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, clairement identifiée mais encore tellement confuse, contre laquelle il apparaissait qu'elle avait un rôle primordial à jouer même si elle n'avait pas encore la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Confusément elle sentait pourtant que cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas lutter bien longtemps contre les flots du destin qui l'emportaient. ce n'était là qu'un sursis qu'elle s'accordait pour remettre ses idées en ordre et tâcher d'organiser ce qui serait désormais sa vie.

Celle d'une Dothrakis, attachée au Sanctuaire qu'elle avait juré de servir, et à l'équilibre de cette Terre, qu'elle avait juré de protéger.

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

_(Pas de panique, la seconde partie arrive...)_


	17. Chapitre 17

_Je vous avais dit que la seconde partie allait arriver... On change un peu de ton, et avec un peu plus d'action!_

_Merci pour vos reviews! En espérant que cette seconde partie continue à vous passionner..._

**SECONDE PARTIE**

**Chapitre 17**

_New York, trois mois plus tard…_

_« Cette fois, je crois que ça y est. »_ Dans un dernier geste, Saga tira sur la fermeture éclair clôturant son sac de voyage et l'ôta du lit pour aller le poser dans l'entrée.

Aiors ne devrait plus beaucoup tarder à présent. Il avait tellement insisté pour accompagner Saga à l'aéroport que ce dernier n'avait pas pu refuser. A présent, il l'attendait, debout et le regard perdu au-delà de l'immense baie vitrée de l'appartement que le Lion partageait avec Jane.

Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital et qu'il logeait chez eux ; malgré tous les trésors de persuasion qu'il avait déployés, il n'avait pas pu convaincre un Anderson inflexible de le laisser rentrer en Grèce. Bien que son rétablissement eut été absolument spectaculaire, l'équipe médicale ne voulait prendre aucun risque : chaque semaine depuis sa sortie, il avait pour obligation de se rendre à l'hôpital pour un bilan sanguin complet et ce n'était que 3 jours auparavant qu'Anderson avait fini par admettre, de mauvaise grâce certes, que « a priori », Saga pouvait reprendre une activité normale. Malgré tout, le médecin était parvenu à lui arracher la promesse de revenir sur NY un fois par mois pour effectuer un suivi régulier et ce, pendant un an. Prêt à toutes les concessions pour rentrer chez lui, Saga lui avait juré tout ce qu'il voulait, et à présent, il n'attendait qu'un seul moment : celui où l'avion décollerait pour le ramener au Sanctuaire et quitter enfin cette ville.

Les gouttes de pluie glissaient le long de la vitre, devant ses yeux. Aux tempêtes de neige avaient succédé les orages et les averses du printemps ; l'atmosphère constamment froide et humide convenait mal à un grec pur souche comme lui, et il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : retrouver le soleil de son pays natal, pour fuir cette grisaille permanente, qui avait fini par lui miner un peu plus le moral.

A cet instant, la radio qui jouait en sourdine dans l'appartement laissa échapper les premières notes du « Ain't no sunshine » de Bill Withers et bien malgré lui, un sourire mélancolique vint à passer sur son visage. Nulle autre chanson n'aurait été mieux adaptée à son humeur du moment.

Il n'avait pas revu Rachel depuis son réveil ; il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu de ses nouvelles avant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle appelle. Depuis lors, ils se contactaient quasi-quotidiennement, soit par téléphone, soit par mail, mais à aucun moment il ne lui avait demandé la date de son retour ; et elle n'en avait pas parlé non plus. Alors, oui, il n'y avait pas de soleil dans le ciel, et dans sa vie non plus, d'ailleurs.

Son esprit dériva jusqu'au Sanctuaire, où il se savait attendu. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Mü l'avait rejoint aux Etats-Unis. Pour quelqu'un comme le Bélier, se retrouver dans ce pays, dans une ville tentaculaire et anonyme comme NY, était une épreuve terrible. Mais pour qu'il eût accepté la requête de Saga l'enjoignant de le retrouver, il fallait que la situation soit sérieuse. Et elle commençait à l'être.

Dès que Saga eut recouvré suffisamment de forces pour réclamer avec toute son autorité retrouvée un téléphone et de quoi écrire, sa première tâche avait été de faire un point rapide avec Mü. Il avait apprécié son initiative de ne pas laisser le Sanctuaire sans surveillance et le lui avait signifié ; de plus, si Saga avait dû choisir à ce moment-là, il aurait de toute façon confié cette responsabilité au Bélier, qu'il savait être le plus posé et le plus raisonnable des XII, tout en étant proche des réalités de ce monde.

Mü lui avait brossé un rapide tableau de la situation, avec une synthèse de ce que Dôkho et lui avaient pu découvrir dans les archives du Sanctuaire. C'est à dire, pas grand-chose, finalement, les informations concernant la vraie nature des Portes restant désespérément inaccessibles. Cependant, Saga avait souhaité juger de cela par lui-même, et dans cette optique, Mü lui avait apporté tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Tous deux, ils avaient passé plusieurs journées, voire des nuits entières à décortiquer toutes les pistes possibles. Et à l'instar de Rachel, Saga avait confirmé n'avoir jamais rien entendu concernant les Portes, ni par son père, ni par Nathan, ni par qui ce fut d'autre, d'ailleurs.

La méconnaissance engendrait l'inquiétude ; mais celle de Saga avait été renforcée par l'anecdote que lui avait narré Mü, concernant deux apprentis du Sanctuaire.

Les deux jeunes adolescents qu'Aldébaran avait fait enfermer au cachot s'étaient révélés non coopératifs au possible lorsque Mü les avait interrogés. Aucun mot n'était tombé de leurs bouches lorsque le Bélier leur avait demandé, et redemandé à plusieurs reprises pourquoi ils espionnaient les XII. Pensant que l'atmosphère très particulière des geôles du Sanctuaire, couplée à un rationnement drastique finiraient par leur délier la langue, Mü avait décidé de les laisser mijoter 2 jours de plus. Ce fut tout à fait inutile. Lorsqu'au petit matin du troisième jour, jugeant le moment venu, il se rendit dans les couloirs du cachot et se fit ouvrir les portes, il ne trouva que le vide pour lui répondre. Les deux oiseaux s'étaient envolés. Le mystère demeurait quant à leur évasion : les gardes postés là n'avaient absolument rien vu, ni rien entendu. Les portes n'avaient pas forcées, ni même ouvertes. Et il était tout à fait impossible de sortir par le minuscule soupirail qui faisait office d'aération dans les cellules. Aldébaran les avait fait rechercher sur toute l'île, qui fut fouillée de fond en comble. Et personne ne trouva rien. Même pas le plus petit indice de rien du tout.

Saga avait été relativement agacé de ce récit ; lui aurait pu les faire parler, ou bien encore Shaka, grâce à leurs maîtrises respectives du cerveau humain. Malheureusement, il était trop tard. Mais cet événement jetait un éclairage nouveau sur la situation ; l'épidémie de l'automne n'était pas fortuite. Sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer, Saga comprenait confusément que quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait cherché à s'introduire au Sanctuaire par le biais des apprentis. Et visiblement, "ça" avait réussi.

Donc, ils étaient surveillés. C'était la seule conclusion plausible à laquelle le Grand Pope était arrivé, à l'issue de ses longues discussions avec Mü, et également suivant l'avis de Rachel. Celle-ci lui avait fait part des inquiétudes qu'elle nourrissait depuis l'expérience périlleuse qu'elle avait vécue, lorsqu'elle avait eu la photo des Portes entre les mains. Mais quoi qu'il en fût, ce phénomène ne s'était pas reproduit.

Le Sanctuaire n'avait cependant pas fait l'objet de toutes les discussions entre Mü et Saga. Une nuit, après avoir refermé avec lassitude les dossiers sur lesquels ils avaient travaillé depuis le matin, les deux hommes s'étaient accordés une pause bien méritée autour d'un verre. Profitant de ce qu'Aiors fut couché, Saga avait farfouillé longuement au fond de ses affaires pour en extraire, presque triomphalement, un paquet de cigarettes informe, qui semblait avoir été perdu là pendant de nombreuses semaines. Au moment où Mü avait voulu ouvrir la bouche pour protester, Saga lui avait intimé le silence en levant un index menaçant : « Stop. Je ne veux rien entendre. Aiors me couve déjà toute la journée comme une mère poule, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi. »

Mü avait ravalé sa remarque instantanément, même s'il continuait de ne pas en penser moins. Au bout d'un moment, il avait fini par dire :

« Tu sais, je suis soulagé que tu sois guéri. » Saga lui avait lancé un regard pénétrant, sans rien répondre. La vue de Mü lui rappelait systématiquement le souvenir de Shion et la réserve du Bélier vis à vis de lui-même lui paraissait tout à fait justifiée. Pourtant, Mü avait continué :

« Cela fait plusieurs semaines maintenant que j'assure l'intérim, et franchement, je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Je me rends compte de la quantité de boulot que tu abats pour gérer le Sanctuaire et de tes responsabilités. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour assumer ça.

- Qu'est ce tu essaies de me dire, Mü ?

- Que… Que je suis heureux que tu sois notre Pope. Et que j'espère que tu le resteras encore très longtemps. » Mü n'était pas quelqu'un d'expansif et ces mots dans sa bouche avaient revêtu de ce fait une importance particulière, cette nuit-là. Saga avait été alors parfaitement conscient de la confiance pleine et entière que Mü avait décidé de lui accorder. Sans plus rien dire, ils avaient trinqué ensemble. Ce type de relation n'avait pas besoin de paroles pour vivre et se renforcer.

Saga s'étira nonchalamment et rejetant se cheveux derrière ses épaules, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Aiors n'avait jamais été réputé pour sa ponctualité et là encore, cela se confirmait. S'il avait su, il aurait pu dormir quelques minutes de plus, elles ne lui auraient pas fait de mal. Si Saga avait cru ses problèmes de sommeil réglés à l'issue de sa guérison tant il avait bien dormi pendant les 15 premiers jours, il en avait rapidement été pour ses frais. Petit à petit, les périodes d'insomnies étaient revenues grignoter ses nuits, pour finalement retrouver leur rythme d'antan. De nouveau, il ne dormait plus que 3 à 4 heures, et seulement sur le matin. Pourtant ses cauchemars, bien que toujours présents, étaient devenus plus rares. Simplement, son corps avait si bien pris l'habitude de ne se contenter que de quelques heures de repos qu'il n'avait pu faire autrement que de se replonger dans ses lectures nocturnes, comme avant.

Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, près de la porte. D'un air dubitatif, il passa ses mains sur son visage : mouais, le résultat était loin d'être une réussite. Même s'il avait repris du poil de la bête depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il était encore loin d'avoir retrouvé son poids habituel et sa masse musculaire d'antan. Le creux de ses joues était toujours là, les cernes sous ses yeux n'avaient pas totalement disparu, et quelques rides supplémentaires s'étaient installées durablement au coin de sa bouche. Un soupir de résignation lui échappa ; il était plus que temps qu'il retrouve une vie normale, et surtout un entraînement quotidien. Il pouvait cependant s'estimer heureux : la présence d'Aiors à ses côtés avait été bénéfique en ce sens qu'il l'avait soutenu à chaque instant du point de vue physique et l'avait remis d'aplomb assez rapidement. On pouvait faire confiance au Lion dans ce domaine. A l'inverse de celui du respect des horaires.

Saga s'impatienta et était sur le point de faire appel à un taxi, lorsqu'un Aiors essoufflé déboula par la porte d'entrée.

« Désolé ! J'ai été pris dans les embouteillages ! » S'excusa-t-il d'un air contrit qui en disait long sur le coup d'œil sévère que lui avait lancé Saga, « Le taxi nous attend en bas. Nous devrions y aller »

« Comment te sens-tu ? » finit par lui demander Aiors un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que leur véhicule s'extirpait enfin du trafic dense du centre-ville pour aborder l'autoroute. Saga, qui rêvassait, sursauta avant de répondre :

- Heu… Comment je me sens ? Bien. Je vais bien. J'ai surtout hâte de quitter cette ville de dingues…

- Tu es vraiment sûr que ce n'est pas trop tôt ? D'après ce que dit Anderson…

- Je sais ce que dit Anderson. » Coupa Saga, d'un ton sec, « mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'être absent plus longtemps du Sanctuaire. » Aiors dodelina de la tête, d'un air de doute et allait ouvrir la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose quand Saga le précéda :

« Je suis touché par ta sollicitude, » sa voix s'était radoucie, « mais je vais bien. Je t'assure. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Aiors ne rajouta rien mais se félicita en son for intérieur d'avoir transmis au préalable toutes les informations utiles à son frère, qui était rentré en Grèce. Saga serait tout autant surveillé au Sanctuaire qu'à New York, et plus encore. Il n'avait pas à se faire de souci de ce côté-là. Malgré lui, un sourire de satisfaction vint flotter sur ses lèvres, qu'il réprima bien vite. Inutile que Saga ne se doute de ce complot inavouable qu'ils avaient fomentés, pour s'assurer de son repos en toute discrétion.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné, » ils se serrèrent la main debout sur le trottoir, devant les portes vitrées du JFK Airport, « Aiors, je compte sur ta présence au Conseil, dans 3 semaines. J'espère avoir plus d'informations à communiquer à tout le monde d'ici là.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y serai. Saga… je sais que tu vas me maudire de te dire ça une fois de plus, mais… Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? » Devant l'air penaud d'Aiors, Saga réprima le sentiment d'agacement qui l'avait saisi de prime abord en entendant ces mots, et au contraire, adressa à son ami un large sourire :

- Je-te-le-pro-mets. Ca te va, comme ça ? » Aiors lui asséna une bourrade en lieu et place d'une réponse, et ce fut sur cette dernière marque d'amitié qu'ils se séparèrent.

Tandis que Saga traversait l'immense hall de l'aérogare, sa haute taille fendant la foule sans effort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement en repensant à Aiors. C'était vrai qu'il l'avait maudit plus d'une fois au cours de ces deux derniers mois ! Peu habitué à être constamment entouré, surveillé et bichonné, Saga avait plusieurs fois été au bord de l'implosion, entre Aiors, qui était présent en quasi-permanence, et les autres, ceux qui étaient restés au Sanctuaire et qui s'étaient succédés à son chevet, lorsque leurs consœur et confrères étaient rentrés en Grèce. L'habitude de la solitude était quelque chose qui s'acquerrait rapidement, et dont il était ensuite très difficile de se défaire. Saga n'avait pas échappé à cette règle et ce fut Jane, ayant fini par se rendre compte du mal être du Pope, qui avait fait comprendre avec un tact typiquement féminin à son Lion de compagnon qu'il fallait peut être songer à laisser Saga respirer.

Mais malgré tout cela, Saga était infiniment reconnaissant à Aiors et aux membres de sa garde rapprochée de leur gentillesse et de toutes leurs attentions, même s'il avait encore du mal à pouvoir le leur témoigner. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la situation se renverserait un jour avec autant d'ampleur. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que ces hommes éprouveraient pour lui autre chose que de la haine et du mépris. Jamais.

Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement à peine dissimulé qu'il s'installa dans l'avion. Bénissant intérieurement celui qui avait eu un jour la riche idée d'inventer la classe affaires, il déploya ses longues jambes devant lui tout en se carrant confortablement dans son fauteuil ; plus que quelques heures, et il serait enfin de retour chez lui. D'un geste distrait, il porta la main à son cou, pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours là. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une fine chaîne en or et la triturèrent quelques instants ; il y avait attaché le sceau que son frère lui avait laissé avant de partir, et qui reposait maintenant contre sa gorge. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser, une fois de plus. S'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître aux yeux d'Aiors, l'idée que Kanon avait accepté de lui sauver la vie occupait une grande part de ses pensées depuis son réveil. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Une fois, et une seule uniquement, il avait demandé à Aiors de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé et Thétis, qui était encore sur New York à ce moment-là avait complété le récit du Lion. Saga avait écouté, en silence. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, posé aucune question superflue. Mais tout au long du récit que lui firent ses deux amis, il chercha à percer derrière leurs paroles n'importe quel indice susceptible de lui souffler la réponse qu'il attendait. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, son esprit était en pleine confusion. Il avait deviné, derrière les regards quelque peu fuyants de Thétis, tout ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas, à savoir le dénuement dans lequel Kanon vivait, la vraie teneur de sa réaction lorsqu'ils l'avaient sollicité pour porter secours à son frère.

Tout cela, il l'avait lu dans l'esprit de la jeune femme ; il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'envahir ainsi ses pensées intimes, mais que représentaient ces quelques scrupules en face de l'impatience angoissée qui l'étreignait en imaginant qu'ils avaient revu son jumeau et pas lui ? Cependant, il n'avait pu préciser la gêne qu'il avait remarquée au détour de certaines paroles et avait jugé bon de ne pas pousser son introspection plus avant. Il demeurait des choses qui ne le regardaient pas.

Aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son frère lui avait confié cette bague et qu'il était censé la lui rendre. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas. Tentant d'imaginer une inversion de leurs rôles respectifs, il s'était posé la question à maintes reprises de savoir comment lui aurait réagi. Et ce qu'il en avait déduit ne le rassurait pas. La seule certitude dont il disposait était qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à revoir son frère. Pas encore.

Le tarmac s'éloigna sous l'aile du Boeing, puis la mégalopole commença à se dérouler sous l'appareil. Il ferma les yeux. Arracher quelques heures à Morphée, c'était bien tout ce qu'il demandait.

_Los Angeles, le même jour…_

Le portable posée sur la table de nuit sonna longuement à plusieurs reprises avant que Rachel, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, ne décrochât.

« Hmm… Qu'est ce c'est ?…

- Rachel ? C'est Aiors. Je t'appelle, comme convenu. » Passant sa main sur ses yeux, elle se redressa dans un grognement inintelligible. Généralement, il lui fallait toujours plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité quand elle se réveillait, et plus particulièrement lorsqu'elle était tirée de son lit à une heure aussi indue.

- Aiors… De quoi tu…

- Saga ! Tu m'avais demandé de t'appeler dès qu'il partirait. » Ses yeux se dilatèrent ; elle était d'un seul coup parfaitement éveillée. Ce fut d'une voix plus ferme qu'elle demanda :

- Quand ?

- Il y a deux heures… Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne répondit, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation :

- Rentrer. »

_Rubys Inn, Utah…_

Un bar minable, dans une ville minable, au bord de la Panam. Au fond d'une salle enfumée aux plafonds bas, vaguement éclairée par quelques néons blafards peinant à dispenser leur lumière dans la poussière en suspension, un petit groupe de 4 hommes était installé derrière la table de billard, autour de quelques bocks de bière. Leurs têtes rapprochées les unes des autres ne permettaient pas à un observateur extérieur de juger de leur apparence. Mais quiconque aurait eu à cet instant l'occasion de les apercevoir aurait fui devant leurs regards si étrangement vides de toute émotion.

« Ca y est ? Enfin débarrassés ?

- Ouais, et c'est pas peu de le dire. » Celui qui venait de parler se renversa sur sa chaise en s'étirant d'un air satisfait : « Franchement, je préfère cet hôte-là. Dans l'autre, j'étais vraiment beaucoup trop à l'étroit.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait des corps des gamins ?

- Oh, ils doivent être en train de nourrir les poissons de la Méditerranée, à l'heure qu'il est ! » Il éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par son comparse. Celui qui les avait questionné, et qui semblait être leur chef, prit un air dubitatif :

- C'est pas très malin… Lorsqu'ils les retrouveront, ils comprendront qu'ils se sont faits berner.

- Et bien, j'espère pour eux qu'ils l'ont déjà compris, ou alors c'est qu'ils ne sont vraiment pas futés ! »

Celui qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, et dont l'air taciturne et ennuyé ne semblait pas le porter à la causette, finit par poser la question à laquelle une réponse pourtant évidente à leurs yeux n'avait pas été apportée :

« Pourquoi ne pas nous être débarrassés d'eux à ce moment-là ? Après tout, à peine 6 chevaliers d'or, sans Pope de surcroît, avec des forces annexes relativement diminuées… C'était une occasion inespérée, à ne pas laisser passer. Je ne comprends toujours pas…

- C'est vrai, ça ! Pour une fois que nous ne les aurions pas eu dans les pattes au moment fatidique, ça nous aurait bien arrangé ! » Leur meneur leva la main, comme pour les apaiser :

- "Elles" ne l'ont pas souhaité. Nous devons nous conformer à "Leurs" ordres.

- Enfin, c'est ridicule ! Jamais ils n'ont été aussi faibles et…

- Et l'honneur, tu l'oublies ? » la réponse fut si cinglante que le contestataire ne trouva rien à rétorquer sur le moment. Ce fut son complice qui commenta, d'une voix tranquille :

- L'honneur est un sentiment "humain". Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans.

- Depuis des siècles, "Elles" nous ont toujours ordonné de les combattre. Et pas une Ouverture ne s'est déroulée sans que nous ayons eu à les affronter. Avez-vous donc la mémoire si courte ? » Leur chef ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur alors qu'il évoquait ainsi les centaines d'années passées. Ils avaient toujours été là, lui et ses comparses. Attendant. Prêts à chaque naissance. Toujours. Inamovibles. Immuables. Oh bien sûr, ils étaient chaque fois moins nombreux après chaque Ouverture. Mais ceux qui restaient étaient plus forts. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée, mais la puissance de ces quelques uns était incommensurable. Il ne pouvait être que confiant.

- Non, on n'oublie pas. Mais on est au vingt-et-unième siècle, alors les traditions…

- Il est inutile de discuter plus avant, » trancha le chef, tiré de ses réflexions par son complice, franchement agaçant, « et puis, que craignez-vous ? Nous avons gagné la quasi-totalité de nos combats. Et depuis 60 ans, nous nous sommes encore renforcés. Nous gagnerons, comme la dernière fois. » Celui à la figure triste se fendit d'un semblant de sourire :

- Personne n'en doute ici. Mais si je me rappelle bien, nous n'avions pas terminé notre travail correctement la dernière fois… » Le meneur haussa les épaules :

- Il en restait un, c'est vrai. Mais de toute façon, il est mort, assassiné par l'un d'entre eux, justement ! » De nouveau, il sourit, « Ces humains me feront toujours rire… »

- Pardonne-moi de te reprendre mais il en restait _deux_. Tu oublies l'Héritière. Elle n'était pas morte, et elle avait un fils. Et lui a engendré à son tour une fille…

- Et alors ? Que peut-elle faire ? Leur lignée est moribonde, et ils ont tout oublié de leur passé. Non, mes amis, nous n'avons vraiment rien à craindre. Cette fois, l'Ouverture sera une simple… formalité. »

Levant sa chope, il l'entrechoqua avec celles de ses compagnons : « A votre santé mes amis ! Et puissions nous assainir au mieux cette planète… »

_Au Sanctuaire…_

Enfin… A peine eut-il mis le pied sur la terre ferme, qu'il posa un instant son sac sur le sable, les yeux clos, inspirant profondément. L'air frais de ce début de printemps pénétra dans ses poumons et une seule idée lui effleura l'esprit : _« Je suis chez moi… »._

Drapé dans l'habituel manteau noir qu'il avait coutume de porter dès qu'il se trouvait sur l'île mais hors du Palais, Saga rouvrit les yeux, sous l'ombre de la capuche qui cachait à demi son visage. Devant lui se dressaient les hautes falaises, qu'il lui restait à gravir avant de rejoindre le plateau rocheux sur lequel s'étendait le Sanctuaire proprement dit. Allons, il lui restait encore un certain nombre de marches à monter avant de rejoindre ses appartements…

Il balança son sac sur son épaule et entreprit l'ascension d'un étroit chemin à flanc de rocher, sans se retourner lorsque le vrombissement du bateau retentit dans le silence, tandis que le passeur rejoignait son point d'ancrage. Pour il ne savait lui-même quelle raison, Saga n'avait pas souhaité débarquer dans le petit port du village blotti au pied des temples. Ce ne fut que lorsque son champ de vision engloba la première des douze Maisons et le départ des marches qu'il comprit les raisons de son choix.

Aldébaran. Dépassant d'une bonne tête ses alter ego, il se tenait en leur compagnie, sur le parvis du temple du Bélier, et tous le regardaient s'avancer vers eux.

_« Evidemment… »_ Il aurait pu se douter qu'Aiors préviendrait ses homologues de son retour et voilà que tous ses espoirs s'envolaient de pouvoir profiter d'un minimum de tranquillité, avant d'affronter de nouveau les contraintes de sa charge.

Avec un sourire résigné, il les rejoignit, tout en les comptant machinalement ; Dôkho manquait à l'appel, de même que Thétis, et Aiors, bien sûr.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Saga. » Shaka s'était avancé au devant d'eux, le visage grave ; seule une petite flamme malicieuse au fond des yeux témoignait de son plaisir de revoir le Pope. Inclinant légèrement la tête, Saga le remercia silencieusement et serra les mains qui se tendaient vers lui. Même au plus profond de ses souvenirs, il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été salué de cette façon ; bien entendu, il ne s'agissait pas de se taper sur l'épaule en bons copains, ou de se lancer des phrases bateau sans aucun sens. Tous savaient que Saga avait une sainte horreur de ce genre de manifestations ridicules et ils respectèrent sa réserve naturelle. Justement, elle était là, la différence : le respect. Saga le lut dans leurs yeux, alors qu'il les saluait tour à tour. Troublé, il n'entendit pas tout de suite Aioros qui disait :

« … et si on avait écouté mon frère, on aurait du venir te chercher en chaise roulante ! » Il éclata de rire et Saga fronça les sourcils :

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Et bien, reviens parmi nous ! » Rétorqua Angelo, amusé, « Aioros trouve que tu as l'air en forme…

- Mais pas bien épais, quand même. » L'air dubitatif, Milo le détaillait des pieds à la tête. Saga le laissa terminer son inspection tout en se demandant : _« Est ce que je serais encore capable de lui foutre une raclée, à celui-là ? »_ Il décida que oui, et fort de cette certitude, il adressa un sourire éclatant au Scorpion qui n'y vit que du feu.

« Je suppose que tu dois avoir envie de te reposer un peu du voyage, »Il se tourna vers Mü, qui venait de parler. _« Ca fait trois mois que je me repose… »_ Pensa-t-il à part lui, mais patient, il le laissa terminer. « On ne va pas te retenir plus longtemps. Simplement, et j'espère que tu n'y verras aucun inconvénient, je te propose que nous dînions tous ensemble ce soir au Palais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, » intervint Camus sur un ton quelque peu ironique, remarquant que Saga se rembrunissait, « personne ne t'a préparé de surprise imbécile, j'y ai veillé personnellement.

- Et je t'en sais gré. » Lui répondit le Pope, sur le même ton.

Saluant sa garde de la tête, Saga commença à gravir les marches menant au Palais, bientôt rejoint par Shura, qui regagnait son temple.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au niveau de la Maison de la Balance, jusqu'à ce que le Pope ne demandât :

« Où est Dôkho ? » le Capricorne ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdu dans ses pensées, puis :

- Il est reparti en Chine il y a quelques semaines, à la demande de Mü. Il me semble qu'il doit y récupérer certains documents relatifs aux Portes. » Saga fut quelque peu intrigué par l'air distrait de Shura qui lui répondait.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Hein ?… » Shura s'arrêta net et Saga pivota vers lui, interloqué. Un instant, le Capricorne hésita puis haussant les épaules, finit par avouer :

« Je me sens idiot.

- Et pourquoi ? » Saga pencha la tête un peu de côté, attentif :

- Vis à vis de toi. De la situation en général. Il y a encore quelques mois, je ne te prêtais même plus attention et maintenant… » Il eut un soupir gêné, le bout de sa chaussure jouant avec un caillou, « … Maintenant, je suis réellement content de te revoir parmi nous, et que tu reprennes ta place. Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu nous en veuilles à tous, tu sais, et…

- Je ne vous en veux pas. » Saga l'avait coupé et regardait au loin, au – dessus de la tête de Shura. Sa voix de basse diminua jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure et le Capricorne dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

« Pourquoi auriez-vous pris la peine de vous intéresser à moi ?… Je suis la personnification même de la trahison de tout ce en quoi vous avez été formés à croire. L'honneur, la dignité, le courage. En reniant ces notions, c'est vous que j'ai bafoués. Ce serait plutôt à moi de trouver la situation d'aujourd'hui… surréaliste, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ton dédoublement de personnalité…

- Je savais ce que je faisais. » Saga lui adressa un sourire triste, « et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

- Mais tu as changé ! » Shura se rapprocha de lui, « et nous n'avons pas voulu le voir. Chacun d'entre nous s'en veut terriblement.

- Thétis me l'a déjà expliqué. Alors… » Saga posa sa main sur l'épaule du gardien de la dixième Maison, et la serra : « … Nous devrions peut être ne plus parler de tout ça. Laissons le passé là où il est. C'est à moi, et à moi seul d'endosser mes responsabilités. Vous n'avez pas à vous mettre martel en tête à ce sujet. Ce que vous avez pu me reprocher alors était pleinement justifié : tu n'as aucun regret à avoir. »

Shura était stupéfait. Derrière la froideur du regard émeraude du Pope, il pouvait lire toute la mélancolie qui l'habitait, tandis qu'il parlait. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention "avant". Ce qu'Aiors avait compris quelques mois plus tôt, ce qu'Aioros avait tenté de leur expliquer, il commençait à l'appréhender seulement maintenant : cet homme souffrait en permanence. Et il souffrirait sans cesse, jusqu'à son trépas. Pourtant, quelque part au milieu de cette douleur, il décela une sorte d'apaisement, fragile certes, mais bien présent.

Ce fut comme si Saga refermait une porte de son esprit, lorsque Shura se sentit brusquement repoussé mentalement. Le Pope lui tourna alors le dos et reprit son ascension. Shura resta là quelques secondes à le regarder s'éloigner ; il y avait quelque chose de différent, chez lui, indéniablement. Si les derniers événements n'avaient effectivement pas contribué à la diminution de son affliction, ils paraissaient avoir provoqué chez Saga comme un sursaut. Comme si, à présent, il faisait enfin face. Il acceptait le passé. Il avait été coupable, maintenant, il était responsable.

Une bouffée de reconnaissance envers celui qui les dirigeait envahit le Capricorne : il pouvait enfin lui faire confiance.

Saga retrouva avec délices ses appartements, situés au dernier étage du Palais. Visiblement, l'entretien avait été régulier en son absence et il put poser et ranger ses affaires dans des meubles dépourvus de la moindre poussière, ainsi qu'il l'exigeait. Ouvrant toutes grandes les fenêtres, il laissa l'air pur pénétrer dans les pièces.

Il resta un long moment les mains posées sur le rebord de la fenêtre ; les douze temples s'étageaient sous le Palais et le calme régnait. Peu à peu la lumière du jour déclina et les ombres s'allongèrent, pour bientôt rejoindre la nuit qui recouvrait le Sanctuaire. Les yeux levés au ciel, il contempla les étoiles s'allumer une à une jusqu'à former ces constellations qui lui étaient si familières. Alors il sut qu'il était de retour.

Il venait d'éteindre sa cigarette lorsqu'on frappa discrètement à sa porte. En l'ouvrant, il se trouva nez à nez avec Camus :

« Tu viens ? On t'attend en bas. » Le Verseau lui jeta un regard narquois en le surprenant en train de glisser son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa chemise. Ce n'était cependant pas lui qui allait le reprocher à son Pope, étant lui-même passablement intoxiqué depuis de nombreuses années. Il se contenta de demander, d'une voix neutre :

« Ca va, toi ?

- Aussi bien que possible. J'ai simplement hâte de me dérouiller un peu… J'ai l'impression d'être resté immobile pendant des années !

- Tu me laisseras contribuer à ta remise en forme ? » Demanda Camus, avec un clin d'œil.

- Ce sera avec plaisir ! » Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle à manger, qui jouxtait celle du Conseil. La table était déjà dressée, et les sept autres chevaliers d'or étaient déjà là.

« A ta santé ! » Les verres s'entrechoquèrent, et Saga leva le sien en direction de ses compagnons.

- Je vous remercie. Vous n'avez aucune idée du soulagement que je ressens à être enfin revenu au Sanctuaire…

- Et toi, aucune idée du mien ! » Rétorqua Mü, avec un air aussi béat que celui d'un prisonnier retrouvant la liberté. Quelques rires fusèrent, et Angelo prit la parole :

- C'est vrai, ça… On a bien cru qu'on allait devoir supporter définitivement "Monsieur Stress"… » Il désigna Mü d'un pouce négligent, « Ravi de te revoir, Saga. »

Le Pope éclata de rire, de concert avec le Bélier qui était à ce point heureux de se débarrasser de cette corvée qu'il ne lui vient même pas à l'idée de reprendre Angelo. A croire qu'il avait fini par s'accoutumer à l'humour très particulier du Cancer…

« Ah, enfin, on mange ! » Un large sourire se peignit sur la figure d'Aldébaran en voyant les premiers plats arriver.

Personne n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent à table ce soir-là. Les assiettes étaient vides depuis longtemps, tandis que le cendrier situé entre Saga et Camus se remplissait consciencieusement.

Contrairement à ce que Saga aurait pu redouter, il n'y eut pas de silence, aucun temps mort pendant ce repas. Ils bavardèrent à bâtons rompus pendant des heures, et il fut bientôt au courant de tout ce qui s'était déroulé au Sanctuaire en son absence. Mü l'avait certes déjà informé des principales nouvelles, mais il était vrai que trop préoccupés par les Portes, ils avaient omis de faire le point sur l'état d'avancement des entraînements. Ce fut Aldébaran qui rappela les échéances à tout le monde :

« Je vous signale que les épreuves pour l'attribution des maîtres commencent dans un mois !

- Oh non… » Gémit Milo en se prenant la tête à deux mains, « Pas moi, s'il te plaît… Pitié… » Aldébaran lui lança un regard peu amène mais finit par concéder :

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. A priori, seuls deux ou trois jeunes seraient en mesure de posséder le niveau nécessaire pour être entraîné par l'un d'entre nous. Et comme je souhaite que ceux-ci disposent d'un maître compétent, ce n'est pas à toi qu'ils seront confiés… » Termina-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Milo haussa les épaules, sans répondre. Contrairement au Taureau, il avait toujours eu une sainte horreur d'enseigner, et se défilait chaque fois que c'était possible. Shaka commenta paisiblement :

« Je ne suis pas contre former quelqu'un, mais je confierai probablement le démarrage à quelqu'un de ma propre Maison. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons chacun suffisamment de temps et d'attention à consacrer à un élève dans les mois qui arrivent… »

Par ces quelques mots, la Vierge venait de remémorer à tous la délicate situation à laquelle ils allaient être confrontés très bientôt.

- Si tant est qu'on sache enfin à quoi nous avons à faire… » Angelo termina son verre cul sec, en regardant Shaka du coin de l'œil.

- Vous avez raison tous les deux, » intervint Aioros, « mais ne nous gâchons pas la soirée en commençant un tel débat. Nous aurons bien assez le temps d'en discuter… »

Saga s'était figé un instant en entendant Shaka ; il n'avait pas oublié quelles étaient les responsabilités qui l'attendaient au sujet des Portes. Cependant, tout comme le Sagittaire, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet maintenant. Il adressa un remerciement mental à Aioros, qui lui sourit.

Si effectivement, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien ce soir-là, personne ne fit la moindre allusion à l'apparition de Kanon trois mois plus tôt. Ceux qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de revoir le jumeau Antinaïkos avaient cependant eu droit aux récits d'Angelo et de Shaka ; mais pour eux, cela n'avait pas revêtu la même importance que pour ceux qui avaient assisté à ce retour. Angelo, pourtant disert en général en ce qui concernait les rumeurs et autres bruits de couloir, ne s'était pas étendu sur cet épisode. Il était presque mal à l'aise d'en parler, tant il avait la sensation que cela ne regardait que les deux frères, et personne d'autre.

De ce fait, tous avaient compris avec plus ou moins de clarté que le sujet demeurait sensible et qu'il convenait de l'éviter. Et Saga n'en parla pas non plus.

A la quatrième tournée de digestif, Aioros déclara forfait :

« J'arrête, sinon je serai absolument incapable de me lever demain matin. C'est plus de mon âge…

- Vraiment n'importe quoi ! » Lança Angelo de l'autre bout de la table, partageant le fond d'une dernière bouteille avec Milo et Shura.

Ce fut Saga qui donna le signal, en se levant :

« Idem pour moi. Que ceux qui veulent achever les cadavres le fassent, pour ma part, je me retire.

- Pas de problème, je m'en charge ! » Angelo leva une dernière fois son verre vers le Pope qui les salua de la main, avant de s'évanouir dans l'ombre.

« Vous croyez qu'il s'en est vraiment sorti ? » demanda Camus, songeur.

- De sa maladie ? Certainement. » Tous saisirent la nuance contenue dans les propos de Mü. Shura ne put se défendre d'un pincement au cœur, en entendant comme un écho les paroles échangées tantôt avec Saga. Oui, physiquement, il était de retour, mais pour le reste…

- Il serait bon que Rachel nous rejoigne, » murmura Shaka, « autant pour lui que pour elle.

- Je crois que ça ne saurait tarder. » Répondit Aioros, l'air grave, « Et à ce moment-là… »

Qu'allait-il se passer ? Le retour de la fille prodigue, de l'Héritière, la conjonction des forces du Sanctuaire. Un long frisson parcourut l'assemblée : les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.


	18. Chapitre 18

_Bon, bon, bon... alors voici le chapitre 18, à savoir que je rattrape ainsi le rythme de mise en ligne actuellement en cours par ailleurs. Par égard pour mon" hébergeuse" préférée (un coucou à Meg!), je conserverai dorénavant un chapitre d'avance pour Meg, qui a été la première à bien vouloir m'héberger sur son site, que je vous conseille par ailleurs, pour sa richesse en terme d'informations StS et de fanfics! (http:megumichan.free.fr/accueil.htm)_

_Sinon, pour répondre aux reviews:_

_Vio: Un Saga sans un Kanon, c'est comme... c'est comme... heu... une main sans doigts! (bon, d'accord, c'est nul comme comparaison, mais on fait ce qu'on peut! :p)_

_Perlapinpin: Non, non pas sponsorisée... mais accro à la nicotine, je le reconnais... Et c'est pas bien, hein les gens, de fumer! Faut pas faire pareil! Na... En tout cas merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup..._

**Chapitre 18**

_Grèce, quelques jours plus tard…_

En cette fin de journée d'avril, la mer était calme, à peine un léger clapotis se faisait-il entendre contre la coque du bateau. Rachel, juchée à l'avant de l'embarcation suivait des yeux, fascinée, les remous provoqués de part et d'autre par l'étrave fendant les flots. Resserrant autour d'elle le pull qu'elle avait lancé sur ses épaules avant d'embarquer, elle se félicita de l'avoir prévu ; finalement, on était peut être au printemps, mais l'air marin était encore frais et pénétrant.

Elle se retourna, pour jeter un coup d'œil au passeur. Quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir maintenant ? Bien 70 ans. Au moins. Elle l'avait toujours connu. Déjà, lorsqu'elle était enfant, c'était lui qui les transbordait, ses parents et elle, entre l'île et le continent. Il était muet. Tous les passeurs du Sanctuaire étaient muets et il en était ainsi depuis des générations. Sans doute les premiers fondateurs avaient ils cru bon que leur seul lien existant avec le monde des hommes ne soit pas en mesure de divulguer trop de secrets. Rachel s'était toujours posée la question de savoir dans quelle mesure les premiers passeurs étaient réellement muets de naissance ou l'étaient devenus… par quelque action extérieure.

Dans tous les cas, sa présence sur ce bateau était pour elle un heureux présage ; sur le chemin de son retour, qu'elle vivait sur l'instant comme une sorte de pèlerinage, il était le premier témoignage de la force de ses racines, avec lesquelles elle s'apprêtait à renouer.

De nouveau, son regard se porta sur l'horizon, alors que l'île du Sanctuaire grandissait à vue d'œil, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Il lui sembla qu'à chaque mètre fait pour la ramener dans son foyer, son passé partait en lambeaux informes derrière elle ; et elle se sentait tellement plus légère tout à coup !… Malgré cela, des images diverses traversaient son esprit, sans but précis, et elle ne put éviter d'être confrontée à des souvenirs plus récents. Schyrius…

_Trois mois plus tôt, Los Angeles…_

Il état déjà installé, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la grande salle du bar-restaurant. C'était elle qui avait réservé cette table, près de la grande baie, qui donnait directement sur la plage de Malibu. Comme à son habitude Schyrius était en avance, et sirotait tranquillement un verre de vin.

Il la regarda s'avancer vers lui, le visage impassible. A peine quelques semaines… Elle était partie sur New-York sans justification ou du moins, pas sur le moment. Un coup de fil bref à son retour, la voix de Rachel, neutre, lui donnant rendez-vous dans cet endroit. Il avait alors perdu ses dernières illusions, si tant qu'il lui en fut resté encore à ce moment-là.

Il se leva à demi pour la saluer, alors qu'elle s'installait en face de lui.

« La même chose, s'il vous plaît. » dit-elle au serveur qui s'approchait pour prendre sa commande.

« Pas beaucoup de monde, on dirait… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle, pour constater que les trois quarts des tables étaient inoccupés.

- En effet. Remarque, ça fait quelques années que nous n'avons plus mis les pieds ici. Les modes changent… » Elle lui adressa un sourire indécis, tandis qu'il l'observait, son regard gris fixé sur elle. Il finit par lui demander :

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va s'en sortir. » Rachel n'était revenue sur L.A. que trois jours auparavant, et logeait à l'hôtel. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus, jusqu'à cet instant. Et maintenant, ils étaient là, tous les deux, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vraiment savoir comment entamer la conversation. Ce fut elle qui, prenant son courage à deux mains, aborda le sujet :

« Je vais rentrer au Sanctuaire. Dans quelques temps » Elle l'examina tandis qu'il avalait une gorgée de vin ; il n'avait pas cillé, ainsi qu'elle s'y était attendue. Elle s'était doutée que cela ne le surprendrait pas, et Schyrius le lui confirma presque immédiatement :

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me l'annonces ce soir. » Il tira une cigarette du paquet posé sur la table et l'alluma à la flamme de la bougie posée entre eux, « En fait… Je crois que ça fait dix bonnes années que je m'y prépare. » Le verre de Rachel resta suspendu un bref instant dans l'air, alors que ces paroles tombaient entre eux. Avec lenteur, elle le reposa tandis qu'à son tour, elle allumait une cigarette.

« Dix ans… Pourquoi, Schyrius ?

- Pourquoi ?… Parce que ton destin a toujours été lié au Sanctuaire. Parce qu'il est écrit que depuis ta naissance, tu es partie intégrante de cette île. Parce que j'ai toujours eu conscience que ces années passées avec toi n'étaient qu'un sursis. » La voix du Dragon était calme, presque amusée, tandis qu'il parlait. Leurs regards se croisèrent ; Rachel y lut une sorte de résignation paisible, presque fataliste. N'y avait-elle donc jamais prêté attention auparavant ? Il lui sembla tout à coup découvrir quelque chose qui avait toujours été là. Un instant, elle fut tentée de chercher à lui répondre, à se défendre, mais elle comprit que cela n'en valait pas la peine. S'il y avait bien une personne à qui elle n'était pas en mesure de mentir, c'était bien lui. Un sourire triste vint flotter sur ses lèvres et elle avoua :

- Je n'ai jamais accepté de regarder la vérité en face : tu as fait preuve de beaucoup plus de lucidité que moi. Je crois… Je crois qu'à un moment donné de ma vie, lorsque j'ai accepté de partir avec toi, j'ai réellement pensé que j'étais libre. Que je pouvais mener ma vie comme je l'entendais. Je regrette de ne pas m'être aperçue plus tôt que j'étais sur la mauvaise route. Je suis désolée, Schyrius. Vraiment.

- Je ne te reproche rien. » Il posa ses coudes sur la table, son menton dans ses mains. Il finit par lui sourire, à son tour. « Ton destin est écrit, et rien de ce que tu aurais pu faire n'y aurait rien changé. Et pour ma part, je crois que mon destin était justement de participer à la réalisation du tien. » Rachel eut un haut le corps :

- Non ! J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt ! » Protesta-t-elle avec véhémence, « Et dans ce cas, je t'aurais épargné ce…

- Le passé est le passé, Rachel. Il n'est pas utile de revenir dessus. » Il l'avait arrêté avant qu'elle n'évoque ce qu'ils s'ingéniaient à éviter depuis deux ans. Elle se mordit les lèvres ; le sang-froid de Schyrius était salutaire. Elle prit une inspiration profonde pour retrouver le contrôle d'elle-même, pendant qu'il continuait :

« Si les choses se sont déroulées ainsi, c'est que cela devait être. Et… Les Dieux savent combien ça m'est difficile de dire cela, même ce qui est arrivé il y a deux ans devait se produire. Chaque événement, chaque personne a constitué un instrument nécessaire à la construction de ton destin.

- C'est injuste. » Elle posa la main sur la sienne, en travers de la table, « Tu as souffert plus que de raison, pour que nous en arrivions là, aujourd'hui.

- Le destin ignore la justice, Rachel. Il ne connaît qu'une seule voie : la sienne. Et quelques soient les décisions des hommes, il trouvera toujours un moyen pour se frayer un chemin, pour atteindre son but. » Les doigts de Schyrius enserrèrent une dernière avec force ceux de la jeune femme, puis il retira sa main. « Tu es devant ta route maintenant. Celui qui doit t'accompagner est Saga, ainsi que cela l'a été prédit…

- … Et notre route à nous s'achève, maintenant. » Termina-t-elle à voix basse. De nouveau, il s'entre-regardèrent, et se sourirent. Ils avaient compris qu'il ne servirait plus à rien dorénavant de se retourner.

- Tu sais… Je suis heureux que tu ne t'en sois pas rendue compte plus tôt. Cela m'a permis de connaître dix années merveilleuses avec toi à mes côtés.

- Nous nous sommes aimés avec passion, c'est vrai… » Rachel eut un rire nostalgique, « Et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais nous enlever ça. Moi non plus, je ne regrette rien. » Ils trinquèrent, pour sceller la fin de leur époque.

« Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Rentrer en Chine. Cette ville me fatigue, ce pays me fatigue. J'ai besoin de calme. J'ai contacté Dôkho et lui ai proposé de reprendre la gestion de son centre d'entraînement.

- Et qu'a t il dit ?

- Il a accepté. Avec soulagement : c'est du moins l'impression que cela m'a donné. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet,… » Schyrius jeta à Rachel un coup d'œil incisif, « Saga n'est pas l'unique raison de ton retour au Sanctuaire, je me trompe ? » Un instant, elle resta trop stupéfaite pour réagir, puis un sourire glacé se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Oh oui, il la connaissait bien. Elle n'avait pipé mot à personne au sujet des Portes, et pourtant il l'avait devinée, ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait depuis 10 ans.

- Non. Tu as raison, il y a autre chose, » elle planta son regard dans le sien tandis que sa voix prenait une intonation métallique, « mais il ne me semble pas opportun d'en parler maintenant. »

Ce fut comme un signal d'alerte qui se mit à clignoter dans l'esprit de Schyrius. Le ton qu'elle venait d'employer, le bleu de ses yeux qui venait de virer à l'orage, tout cela témoignait de ce qu'il était en train de s'aventurer sur un terrain miné. Néanmoins, passant outre la menace que constituait un colère possible, il insista, d'un ton neutre :

- Rachel, si un danger menace le Sanctuaire, il est de ton devoir de nous mettre au courant. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors, que se passe-t-il ? » Devant le visage hostile qu'elle lui opposa tout à coup, il comprit qu'il venait de perdre le fragile avantage qu'il avait conquis sur elle, en ne lui reprochant pas son départ. Elle ne lui dirait plus rien.

Alors, sans plus un mot, il termina son verre et se leva :

« Il semblerait que nous n'ayons plus rien à nous dire. Je te laisse le soin de régler les quelques affaires que nous avons en commun ici. » Rachel se détendit imperceptiblement et se leva à son tour. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord, tandis qu'une ultime fois, il la saisissait par la taille, déposant avec tendresse un dernier baiser au coin de ses lèvres :

« Je te souhaite d'être heureuse. Je vous souhaite à tous les deux d'être heureux. Du fond du cœur. Et… Surtout, soyez prudents. » Rachel lut alors dans ses yeux le doute qu'il entretenait à ce sujet et tâcha de le rassurer, posant sa main fine sur sa joue :

- Je me suis assagie, et Saga a bien changé lui aussi. Nous ne ferons pas de folies.

- Je l'espère. »

* * *

C'était sur ces derniers mots qu'ils s'étaient quittés ce soir-là, pour ne plus se revoir. Rachel avait appris peu de temps après qu'il s'en était retourné en Chine. Lorsqu'elle l'avait su, elle s'était trouvée un instant égarée entre le passé et le présent, tandis que jeune fille, elle le rencontrait pour la première fois, tombant amoureuse, quittant ses amis et sa famille pour le suivre. La boucle était bouclée. Les souvenirs seraient ancrés en elle jusqu'à la mort, mais ils n'étaient plus que ça : des souvenirs.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le choc de la coque contre le ponton. En face, le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les falaises et un long frisson parcourut son corps. La nuit prenait déjà ses quartiers au dessus du Domaine Sacré.

* * *

Jamais il ne les avait descendues aussi vite, ces maudites marches. Dévalant les escaliers, traversant les douze Maisons sans même daigner saluer ses gardiens, il volait presque. A peine aperçut-il Angelo qui suivit sa course du regard, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire espiègle plaqué sur son visage.

Saga n'avait pas eu besoin que qui ce soit l'informe du bateau en approche ; il l'avait ressenti par toutes les fibres de son corps, son cœur s'accélérant brusquement lorsque la puissance du cosmos de Rachel avait effleuré le sien. Et à présent, il courait. Peu lui importait les regards, les commentaires, alors qu'elle était là. Qu'elle était de retour.

A peine posa-t-elle le pied sur le ponton que deux bras puissants la décollaient du sol, pour l'emporter dans un tourbillon sans plus de repère. Accrochée aux épaules de Saga, elle fermait les yeux tandis que son rire se répercutait contre les parois des falaises et qu'ils tournaient, ils tournaient !

Il finit par la reposer devant lui, leurs mains toujours jointes, et reprenant leur souffle. Ils se regardaient, presque incrédules ; c'était la nuit et pourtant, un jour nouveau venait de se lever, pour eux. Cette fois, pas de précipitation, pas de course contre la montre, plus d'instants volés… Ils étaient là, ensemble, au vu et au su de tous.

« Viens avec moi. » Déjà, elle ne distinguait presque plus son visage dans la pénombre, mais sa voix l'enveloppa une seconde, la coupant de la réalité. Saga lança un ordre bref au garde qui se tenait là, pour qu'il convoie les bagages de la jeune femme et la saisissant par la taille, l'entraîna vers la falaise :

« Je regrette de ne pas disposer des capacités de Mü…

- … Car dans ce cas nous serions déjà au Palais ! » Acheva-t-elle dans un rire, en attaquant vaillamment le sentier menant au Sanctuaire.

Etrangement, ils ne croisèrent personne tout au long de leur montée. A croire que tous s'étaient volatilisés…

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Ces instants-là se passent de mots inutiles, lorsque les corps parlent à la place du cœur. Là haut, tout en haut du Palais, dans leur chambre à peine éclairée par la lueur de l'astre lunaire, ils se redécouvrirent ; bouche contre bouche, peau contre peau, ils étaient presque effrayés de leur audace, de cette liberté qui brutalement venait à eux, après tant d'années passées à attendre, à hésiter. Mais bientôt, ils ne furent plus qu'une seule entité, leurs deux corps étroitement mêlés en une osmose parfaite, roulant au milieu des draps. Leurs mains avides ne cessaient de caresser, d'explorer, de se rencontrer pour immédiatement se perdre à nouveau dans leurs étreintes. Il était en elle et elle était autour de lui. Ivres de désir contenu, leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre, ils dérivaient tels deux naufragés, qui auraient quitté le rivage pour aller se noyer dans un océan trop grand pour eux. De nouveau, elle s'ouvrit à lui. De nouveau, il posséda son corps. Et une fois encore le plaisir les emporta jusqu'à son paroxysme, les laissant pantelants, épuisés, doigts entrelacés, lui prenant une dernière fois sa bouche avec force, elle mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans un ultime baiser.

Il frissonna lorsque la brise nocturne vint lécher sa peau luisante de sueur, alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle dormait profondément alors que lui ne s'était assoupi que quelques minutes ; en silence, il s'était détaché d'elle et fumait, assis sur le rebord de l'ouverture, le dos appuyé au mur épais, une jambe pendant négligemment dans le vide. Elle s'était donnée. Comme jamais. Toutes les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble auparavant, une retenue était présente ; s'il avait eu son corps à plusieurs reprises, il n'avait pu atteindre son cœur. Mais cette nuit-là, elle avait laissé ouverte la porte de son âme. Elle l'avait invité à plonger en elle, à la dévoiler ; elle ne cachait rien. Profondément touché, il avait approché ce qu'elle avait de plus intime en elle, il l'avait partagé.

Leur union physique n'était rien à côté de celle de leurs esprits, qui étaient entrés en une communion idéale, et leur jouissance n'en avait que plus intense. Cependant, il comprit que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Cette résonance de leurs cosmos à laquelle ils avaient succombé laissait entrevoir une puissance insoupçonnée, une force qui les liait sans commune mesure avec une passion sans lendemain, ni même un amour que d'aucun pourrait imaginer sans limite. Ils avaient atteint un point de non-retour. Ils étaient au-delà de tout cela.

A travers ses cils mi-clos, elle l'observait. La fraîcheur l'avait réveillée, mais elle était beaucoup trop languide pour tirer le drap sur son corps nu. Combien de femmes avait-il pu avoir ? Cette idée subite et saugrenue la fit sourire. Elle s'en fichait. Peu lui importait de savoir à qui il avait bien pu faire l'amour, elle savait qu'à aucune il n'avait montré ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit-là. Il avait tout abandonné. Ses remords, ses regrets, ses fautes. Il était venu à elle délivré du poids de sa culpabilité, pur et honnête, il s'était livré entier, remettant aveuglément entre ses mains toute sa confiance et son amour. L'ombre qui recouvrait habituellement son esprit lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble s'était momentanément déchirée ; Saga venait de renaître dans ses bras. Elle ne croyait pas qu'une telle chose puisse se produire un jour, elle était persuadée que le passé de cet homme l'avait aliéné à jamais pour l'amour. Emerveillée, elle se rendait compte qu'il n'en était rien. Et un gouffre vertigineux s'ouvrait à présent devant eux ; comment gérer ce lien ineffable qui venait de se créer entre leurs corps et leurs âmes ? Où allait-il les mener ?

Un corps glacé vint se blottir contre lui. Lui ouvrant les bras, il lui permit de s'installer plus confortablement à ses côtés et lui saisit les mains pour les réchauffer.

« Tu vas attraper froid…

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça… » Elle lui jeta un regard sévère, tandis qu'il éclatait de rire :

- Pitié, Rachel, pas toi ! Je vais bien, qu'on se le dise une bonne fois pour toutes.

- D'accord. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi. »

Le battement puissant du cœur de Saga, qu'elle sentait vibrer sous sa main, la berçait doucement ; elle sursauta lorsque sa voix grave retentit dans le silence :

« Rachel… Pour combien de temps es-tu revenue ? » Surprise, elle voulut relever la tête pour le regarder, mais son bras l'en empêcha.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu le sais très bien. » Cette allusion à ses fuites passées lui fit mal. Mais alors qu'elle allait se dégager, elle comprit. Ce n'était pas un reproche qu'il lui adressait, c'était le simple énoncé d'un fait auquel elle l'avait habitué depuis des années. Alors, sa voix douce s'éleva :

« Mon passé n'est plus, Saga. Ou du moins, je l'ai écarté… je n'ai plus de raisons de revenir en arrière, aujourd'hui. Mon présent, et mon avenir, sont ici.

- Tu sais que…

- … Que ce ne sera pas facile ? Que nos passés respectifs sont lourds et douloureux ? Oui, j'en suis consciente. » Sous la pression de sa main, elle releva le menton, pour croiser son regard attentif posé sur elle :

- Il y a une sacrée différence entre se croiser de temps à autres, et partager nos vies. » Murmura-t-il, presque amusé, « Je ne suis pas facile à vivre, j'ai appris à aimer ma solitude…

- Je sais tout ça. Et je sais aussi que j'ai mauvais caractère, que je suis autoritaire et de mauvaise foi ! » Elle lui sourit d'un air complice puis redevint grave tout à coup : « Je n'ai plus que toi. Toi,… et ce Sanctuaire. La souffrance nous accompagne, à chaque instant, et ce sera ainsi jusqu'à notre mort. Alors, je n'ai plus besoin de rien d'autre. Maintenant, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est conserver cela, malgré la menace qui plane sur nous.

Je me battrai pour ça. Au moins pour ça. » Enfouissant ses doigts dans la lourde chevelure brune, il l'attira contre lui, le cœur battant :

- Alors, ça vaut la peine d'essayer. A nous deux, nous pourrons peut être faire perdurer ce rêve. C'est aussi mon vœu le plus cher… »

* * *

Lorsque le lendemain matin, elle entra dans l'office du Palais en s'étirant et en baillant à qui mieux mieux, elle faillit se heurter à Camus, qui en sortait, une tasse de café à la main :

« Rachel ! Et bien je vois que notre concierge habituel ne s'est pas trompé une fois de plus…

- Camus ? ! Oh… Je suppose que tu veux parler d'Angelo…

- Tout juste ! » S'esclaffa-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras, « Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour parmi nous.

- Moi aussi figure-toi. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, je te croyais reparti ? » Faisant demi-tour, il la suivit et s'installa à ses côtés tandis qu'elle se servait un bol de café noir, tout en y noyant quatre morceaux de sucre.

- Bientôt. Demain ou après-demain. Je reviendrai pour le Conseil.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de rester aussi longtemps tu sais… Surtout depuis que les autres sont rentrés.

- Je sais bien. C'est gentil de le préciser ». Camus l'observa avec curiosité tandis qu'elle plongeait le nez dans son bol. Il était réellement ravi de la revoir ; Rachel était l'une des seules personnes dans ce vase clos qu'était le Sanctuaire à ne lui avoir jamais reproché ni son attitude désinvolte habituelle, ni sa manie de quitter l'endroit dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il se rappela que c'était ce qu'elle avait fait elle aussi, 10 ans auparavant. Sans doute comprenait-elle son besoin oppressant de ne pas demeurer sur place plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais elle n'en connaissait pas les raisons, cela il en était certain. Enfin, presque. Dans tous les cas, enfin quelqu'un de compréhensif, et cela constituait une véritable bouffée d'air pour lui.

« Et tu es revenue pour longtemps ? » finit-il par lui demander, curieux.

- J'en ai bien peur… » Elle lui sourit avec un clin d'œil, « Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance tous autant que vous êtes. Après un Pope, un Dothrakis. Mais nous essaierons de ne pas trop vous mener la vie dure !

- Ca ne m'inquiète pas. Bien au contraire, cela fait bien trop longtemps que la direction est monovalente dans ce Sanctuaire ! » Il termina sa tasse et l'abandonnant aux serviteurs, il se leva :

« Bienvenue en tout cas, » il l'embrassa sur la joue, « Nous avions tous besoin de toi. »

Rachel contempla sans la voir la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir. Camus… Cet homme taciturne et froid s'était toujours montré aimable et chaleureux avec elle, ainsi qu'avec Milo, dans une moindre mesure, cependant. Elle savait qu'il était plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, et elle était contente de pouvoir lui apporter ce réconfort, aussi minime soit-il. Il avait toujours été mal dans sa peau, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, depuis son arrivée sur l'île. Mais son mal être s'était accentué avec les années et de fait, la carapace qu'il s'était façonné s'était encore endurcie. A 35 ans passés, elle doutait qu'il puisse un jour trouver une solution à ses problèmes, pas tant, en tout cas, qu'il refusait d'y faire face.

Rachel avait fini par deviner au fil du temps, ce qu'il cachait. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait rien pour lui. Ni elle, ni personne. S'il ne s'acceptait pas tel qu'il était, personne ne pourrait le faire à sa place.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle gagna l'étage supérieur, une tasse de thé dans chaque main, pour rejoindre le bureau de Saga. Il était tôt, mais pas encore assez, en prévision de ce qui les attendait.

Mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle comprit que la journée commençait très mal. Le téléphone vissé à l'oreille, Saga lui prêta à peine attention, tandis qu'elle déposait devant lui une tasse fumante. S'installant de son côté, elle attendit qu'il termine.

« Rachel, nous avons un problème.

- Je le vois bien, » répondit-elle en désignant du menton les rides de contrariété qui sillonnaient son front tout à coup, « en attendant, bois ça, et raconte-moi.

- C'était le général Corman, de l'armée américaine, qui a en charge le commandement de la base construite dans les Rocheuses, » il avala une gorgée du breuvage brûlant et fit la grimace, « deux de leurs hommes sont morts, en essayant d'approcher des Portes.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Nous leur avions interdit de tenter une quelconque manœuvre dans Leur direction ! » Le bleu des yeux de la jeune femme vira au noir, sous l'effet de la colère.

- Apparemment, ils n'ont effectivement donné aucun ordre en ce sens. C'est de leur propre initiative que ces soldats s'y sont rendus.

- Imbéciles… » Grommela-t-elle, « Comment sont-ils morts ?

- C'est là que les choses se compliquent… » Saga se leva et commençant à arpenter le bureau de long en large, il expliqua :

« Ils savent de quoi ils sont morts – déliquescence des organes vitaux - … mais ils ne savent pas comment. » Rachel haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

- C'est à dire ?…

- Je crois que nous allons devoir nous rendre sur cette base, ma chère. » Il se tourna vers elle avec un air profondément ennuyé à cette idée, que démentait un éclat particulier au fond de ses yeux, « Il est temps de nous rendre compte par nous-mêmes de ce que sont "les Portes". »

L'après-midi fut consacrée aux derniers préparatifs avant leur déplacement, qui ne durerait pas plus de 3 jours. Conscient de la protection somme toute relative offerte par le Sanctuaire au regard d'intrusions intempestives – le souvenir des deux mystérieux gamins était encore vif – et soucieux de ne pas disséminer l'information aux quatre vents, Saga ne souhaita pas que l'ensemble des chevaliers d'or soit mis au courant de cette expédition.

De ce fait, ne réunissant que Mü et Shaka autour de lui, Saga leur exposa la situation, tout en leur présentant les documents reçus entre temps par mail. Quelques peu dubitatifs, les deux hommes analysèrent ces comptes-rendus puis Shaka finit par commenter :

« C'est étrange effectivement. Quel genre de force serait assez puissant pour détruire ces hommes de l'intérieur, sans même les toucher ?… Car ils ne portent aucune trace de coup, rien…

- D'autant plus que, d'après ce qui est raconté là-dedans, » Mü désigna le paquet de feuilles posés devant lui, « ils étaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres du site lorsqu'ils ont été, je cite, "foudroyés". » Rachel, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, debout derrière Saga, une main posée sur son épaule, finit par prendre la parole :

- C'est notamment pour éclairer ce mystère que nous rendons là-bas. Nous devons comprendre ce qui a pu leur arriver.

- Bien entendu, vous y allez tous les deux uniquement pour cela ? » Demanda Shaka, quelque peu sceptique.

- Bien entendu. » Répondit le Pope, d'un ton innocent.

- Saga, Rachel… S'il vous plaît, évitez de nous prendre pour des imbéciles. Vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que vous comptez vous trouver à 1 km des Portes, sans avoir la moindre intention d'aller voir à quoi Elles ressemblent ? »

Mü secoua la tête d'un air consterné, en les observant tous les deux. « Je ne suis pas favorable à cette idée. Le Pope et la Dothrakis, prenant ce genre de risques en même temps, n'est absolument pas raisonnable. Rachel, tu devrais rester ici, et Shaka, ou moi,…

- Non. » La réponse de Rachel tomba, nette et tranchante comme un couperet. « Je me dois d'y aller. Après tout, je suis censée connaître le danger auquel nous avons affaire.

- Mais, enfin,…

- Nous serons prudents, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Saga adressa un sourire pincé aux deux chevaliers d'or, totalement abattus, « Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que nous faisons. Nous ne prendrons aucun risque inutile. Mais Rachel a raison : tant que nous n'aurons pas tâté le terrain, nous ne saurons pas quoi faire. Et pour l'instant, tes recherches, Mü, n'ont pas donné grand-chose. »

Le Bélier releva la tête pour protester, mais son Pope ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Je ne te reproche rien et par ailleurs, je souhaite que tu continues. Mais avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc est une bonne option, du moins à mon avis. Ah pendant que j'y pense… Attendez 24 heures avant d'informer les autres. »

Ils ne contestèrent pas, sachant qu'il avait raison. Shaka les prit tous les deux par le bras :

« Ne faites pas de folies, et revenez-nous entiers. » Resserrant brièvement les doigts, il continua, en communication mentale : _« On a vraiment besoin de vous deux… Je vous fais confiance. »_

_Etats Unis d'Amérique, le lendemain…_

Un épais nuage de poussière masquait le sillage du véhicule, une sorte de grosse limousine noire, aux vitres fumées et entièrement blindée, qui transportait Rachel et Saga jusqu'à la base souterraine, dont la construction s'était achevée quelques mois auparavant. Ils avaient quitté la route depuis quelques temps déjà et roulaient depuis à vive allure sur une piste cahoteuse et rougeâtre. La voiture était escortée par deux Jeeps militaires, transbahutant une dizaine de militaires armés jusqu'aux dents. Eux-mêmes n'étaient pas seuls dans l'habitable : hormis le chauffeur, deux autres hommes, en costumes ceux-là, leur faisaient face une main discrètement glissée dans les replis de leurs vestons. Lorsque Rachel avait commencé à protester devant ce déploiement de forces aussi voyant qu'inutile, Saga lui avait discrètement intimé le silence. Oui, l'armée américaine savaient qui ils étaient, elle et lui, mais les renseignements dont elle disposait étaient largement suffisants à son goût. Saga ne souhaitait pas que ces hommes en sachent plus qu'ils ne devraient sur la véritable nature des membres du Sanctuaire. Rachel et lui n'avaient pas besoin de ces gens, mais il était préférable de les laisser croire le contraire.

Le Pope regarda la jeune femme à côté de lui. Il la trouva assez pâle tout à coup.

_« Tout va bien ? »_ La voix de Saga retentit dans la tête de Rachel, alors que de ses lèvres, il effleurait le lobe de son oreille. Discrètement, elle serra sa main :

_- Oui, ça va… A peu près. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cette "expérience" étrange que j'ai vécue en voyant la photo des Portes pour la première fois. » _Elle craignait que cela ne recommence, et Saga le comprit. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, si cela devait arriver de nouveau.

Un ascenseur les convoya plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous la surface ; une base militaire, soit, mais une base particulièrement bien abritée. Et quasi-invisible de l'extérieur. En bas, un complexe d'une technologie avancé, fourmillant d'hommes et de femmes en tout genre : des militaires côtoyaient des scientifiques, eux-mêmes mêlés à une catégorie anonyme, à laquelle appartenaient visiblement leurs deux accompagnateurs qui ne les avaient pas quittés depuis qu'ils étaient sortis tous ensemble de leur véhicule.

Suivant leurs guides, ils aboutirent dans une salle circulaire et immense, vitrée sur la totalité de sa périphérie. Particulièrement sombre, du fait des murs anthracite, elle n'était illuminée que par une série de néons concentriques situés au milieu du plafond, dispensant une lumière bleuâtre et froide.

« Vous êtes là, c'est parfait. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. » Ils sursautèrent et se retournant avec vivacité, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec un groupe de militaires dont le plus gradé s'avança vers eux en s'inclinant :

« Général Corman. Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans le complexe des Rocheuses. Si vous voulez bien vous installer… » Et il donna l'exemple, tirant une chaise, parmi celles entourant une table ronde comme la salle, et implantée exactement sous les lumières. Se concertant du regard, Rachel et Saga s'installèrent en face du général, l'un à côté de l'autre. Et attendirent.

Tandis qu'un jeune soldat distribuait une série de documents autour de la table et réglait un vidéo projecteur en direction d'un écran blanc déployé à quelques mètres de là, le Général Corman observait ses hôtes avec curiosité. Il ne les avait jamais rencontrés auparavant et s'était attendu à tout sauf à se trouver face à face avec un homme et une femme presque "normaux".

Presque, car ces deux êtres étaient d'une beauté exceptionnelle, du moins à son avis. La femme surtout. D'une finesse incroyable, ses traits irradiaient de pureté ; son regard, si étrange avec ces fils d'or qui semblaient pulser d'une lumière intérieure, le captivait. Entièrement vêtue de noir, elle disparaissait presque dans l'ombre et seul son visage émergeait, attentif et serein. Il dut faire un effort presque douloureux pour se détacher de cette vision magique et reporter son attention sur l'homme qu'elle accompagnait. Il en avait déjà entendu parler par certains de ses amis, détachés à la protection du siège de l'ONU, à New York : un homme encore relativement jeune, au regard ombrageux et froid et la peau mate caractéristique de certains peuples méditerranéens. Pourtant, alors que le général imaginait un être particulier, sorti tout droit d'un de ces nombreux récits mythologiques, une sorte de sorcier mystérieux, il n'avait finalement en face de lui qu'un homme portant jean et pull col roulé, l'air tout à fait ordinaire, à l'exception peut être d'une chevelure imposante de couleur bleue, somme toute assez rare.

Au moment d'entamer son exposé, le général eut également le temps de remarquer que l'homme n'avait pas pris la peine d'ôter son manteau de cuir noir, comme s'il n'avait pas l'intention de demeurer sur place bien longtemps.

« Nous avons sollicité votre présence en ce jour, du fait de l'évolution brutale de la situation, que vous connaissez déjà. Deux soldats sont morts. Ils n'ont eu à faire face à aucun ennemi, ils ne sont pas battus, personne ne leur a tiré dessus. Ils sont morts, tout simplement. » Le général, qui avait repris toute sa contenance, fit signe à sa jeune enseigne de lancer le fichier vidéo.

« Ceci est l'enregistrement des caméras de surveillance que nous avons installées en extérieur, autour du "site".

- Vous filmez en permanence ? » Il regarda dans la direction d'où venait la voix. La jeune femme l'observait tranquillement.

- Oui. 24 heures sur 24. Depuis le démarrage de la construction de la base. Et hormis le site, tous les quartiers et toutes les zones militarisées sont également surveillés.

- Visiblement, pas tant que ça. Si deux de vos soldats ont passé outre vos ordres pour réussir à s'approcher du site… » Le regard glacial de Saga s'attarda quelques secondes sur la figure du Général Corman, qui sentit la sueur perler à son front. Il tâcha de se raisonner, en se persuadant qu'il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à ces deux inconnus, mais une sensation profonde de malaise le saisit. Qu'était donc en train de lui faire cet homme étrange ?

Ravalant maladroitement sa salive, le militaire tenta tant bien que mal de continuer :

- Ils ont suivi un couloir souterrain peu fréquenté, qui mène à l'extérieur. Il débouche à environ 400 m du "site". Et voilà ce qui s'est passé… »

Les images se déployèrent devant eux et une clarté rougeâtre remplaça la lumière des néons : la scène, nocturne, avait été filmée en infrarouge. Deux silhouettes entrèrent dans le champ, en courant. Elles paraissaient aller dans une direction bien précise. Puis, l'angle de vue se modifia, et les spectateurs les virent de face, toujours courant. Tout à coup, les deux hommes se figèrent, comme arrêtés dans leur course par un mur invisible ; leurs visages se transformèrent, sous l'effet d'une terreur subite, leurs bouches s'ouvrant tel un gouffre sans fond et leurs yeux se dilatant. Leur chute fut immédiate. Raides morts.

Cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais lorsque la lumière normale revint, les participants clignèrent des yeux, avant de se réhabituer.

« Leurs organes vitaux se sont comme… "liquéfiés". » Le général avait repris la parole, « L'autopsie a montré en outre qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure ou trace de coup, de quelque nature que ce soit. Aucun de nos médecins n'a été en mesure d'expliquer la raison de ces deux décès.

- Attendez… Vous êtes allés chercher les corps ? » Rachel était presque incrédule et sur l'instant, elle ne sut pas si la réponse qu'elle reçut, devait la rassurer ou l'inquiéter.

- Non !…Non. Ils ont été ramenés.

- C'est à dire ? » Demanda Saga.

- Lorsque nous avons voulu tenter de les récupérer, nous avons emprunté le même chemin qu'eux. Seulement, en ouvrant l'issue du tunnel, nous avons buté contre leurs corps. Ils étaient posés là, devant la porte.

- Qui les a ramenés ? Je veux dire… Si vous filmez en permanence, vous avez pu voir ce qui s'était passé, non ?

- C'est là notre second problème : les caméras n'ont rien enregistré. Enfin… plus exactement, nous avons une image vide, et sur l'image qui suit immédiatement après, il y a les corps. Aucun mouvement. Personne. Rien. » Rachel n'eut pas besoin de regarder Saga pour savoir qu'il venait de se faire la même réflexion qu'elle. Ils ne pouvaient rien voir, forcément. Pas si celui ou celle qui les avait ramenés s'était déplacé à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Qu'avez-vous fait des corps ?

- Ils sont encore ici. Nous étions sur le point de les renvoyer à leurs familles respectives.

- Très bien. » Rachel se leva, bientôt imitée par Saga, qui se plaça derrière elle, « Nous souhaiterions les examiner, si ça ne pose pas de problème bien entendu ». Termina-t-elle avec un ravissant sourire devant la mine interloquée du général :

- Je vous l'ai dit : nous les avons autopsiés et…

- J'aimerais quand même jeter un coup d'œil. » Sous l'aspect avenant de la jeune femme, le général devina une sorte de menace indistincte ; il se rappela alors que ses supérieurs l'avaient enjoint à accéder à toutes leurs requêtes, quelles qu'elles soient. Il y avait sans doute une bonne raison à cela, et après tout, il était militaire. Pourquoi chercher à comprendre ? Avec un haussement d'épaule, il s'effaça devant eux, et fit signe à l'un de ses subordonnés :

« Jenkins, accompagnez-les à la morgue. Je vous rejoins. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu dans la pénombre, le général Corman décrocha son téléphone :

« Kenton, vous vouliez les voir ? Et bien ils sont là… Oui, à la morgue. Ce qu'ils comptent y faire ?… je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, figurez-vous !… Bon, écoutez, j'ai bien voulu vous autoriser à venir, alors si, malgré votre grand âge, vous pouviez nous rejoindre rapidement, je vous en saurai gré. Sans vous commander, bien sûr… »

Corman reposa le combiné en soupirant. Voilà que maintenant, les retraités de l'armée se mêlaient aussi de toute cette histoire. Se grattant machinalement la nuque tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre froide, il se demanda quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer le jour où il avait accepté de prendre le commandement de cette base, avec cette "chose" bizarre à surveiller et qui venait, selon toute vraisemblance de lui tuer deux hommes. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire aux familles, lui ? Tués par une gravure rocheuse ? Quelle plaisanterie sinistre…

Les deux corps étaient devant eux, allongés sur des tables métalliques. De nouveau, ils se retrouvaient sous cette lumière blafarde, qui ajoutait encore à l'atmosphère plus que morbide qui régnait dans la pièce. D'un léger mouvement de la tête, Rachel intima l'ordre au médecin de tirer le drap qui recouvrait le corps le plus proche d'elle.

La surprise qui la saisit alors ne fut perçue que par Saga, son aspect et son corps demeurant d'une impassibilité parfaite devant tout regard extérieur.

_« Son visage ! Tu as vu ?_

_- Oui, c'est incroyable… »_

Dans la mort, les traits de l'homme s'étaient figés dans l'exacte expression qu'ils avaient pu visionner quelques minutes plus tôt. L'incarnation de la terreur pure. Sondant discrètement les esprits des soldats présents autour d'eux, Saga se rendit compte que le malaise était ressenti par l'ensemble de l'assistance, certains surmontant leur dégoût avec effort, en s'abritant derrière l'obéissance aux ordres.

« Il est inutile que nous demeurions aussi nombreux. Général Corman, » le Pope se tourna vers le militaire qui venait de les rejoindre, « demandez à ceux de vos hommes qui ne sont pas indispensables de quitter la pièce ». Corman s'exécuta et ce fut avec soulagement que Saga sentit la tension diminuer d'un cran.

Rachel s'était avancée d'un pas vers le corps dénudé, et touchant presque la table, avança une main sûre au-dessus de la poitrine sans vie du soldat. Elle ferma les yeux.

Passablement alarmés, Corman et son équipe de médecins s'entre-regardèrent et le Général, se raclant la gorge, objecta :

« Qu'est ce que… Vous ne devriez pas…

- Taisez-vous ». Saga ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil, mais le ton sa voix fut suffisamment éloquent pour obtenir un silence religieux. A peine un mètre derrière Rachel, il fut cependant entouré progressivement d'une chaleur douce mais puissante, d'autant plus perceptible que la pièce était glaciale.

Sachant que ce qu'elle était en train de faire ne nécessitait pas un déploiement majeur de puissance, Saga ne fut pas autrement surpris de ne pas percevoir visuellement le cosmos de Rachel s'enflammer ; néanmoins, il ne put se défendre d'une certaine fascination en discernant les palpitations de l'air ambiant à quelques centimètres du corps de la jeune femme et qui semblaient l'entourer d'un halo brumeux.

L'équipe militaire en face d'eux vit également ce phénomène. Enfin, le terme "voir" n'était pas vraiment approprié ; ils ressentirent plutôt ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

Elle avait débuté sa plongée. Se détachant du monde solide autour d'elle, Rachel n'était plus qu'énergie. Dématérialisée, elle pénétra dans le corps du soldat et sans s'attarder, chercha les organes vitaux : le foie, le cœur, les poumons. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait. Devant ses yeux ébahis, ce n'était plus que choses informes, indifférenciées, molles, mortes. Des amas de chair et cellules sans plus aucune origine ni fonction. Ce qui l'interpella dans ce désert organique, ce fut la ressemblance manifeste entre ces organes, pourtant si distincts l'un de l'autre en temps normal. Ils avaient été annihilés à la même seconde, ciblés par "quelque chose" qui avait laissé intact le reste du corps. Mais cette chose, quoi qu'elle soit, n'avait pas "touché" cet homme. Comme si la destruction s'était produite d'elle-même…

« J'ai terminé. Vous pouvez… Enfin. » D'un geste vague, elle désigna les casiers réfrigérés, tandis que son regard reprenait vie peu à peu. Sans un mot, Saga posa sa veste sur ses épaules. Elle avait froid, il le savait. Sans attendre les questions, elle commença à parler :

« Ainsi que vous nous l'aviez expliqué, Général, ces hommes sont effectivement morts du fait de la destruction brutale de leurs organes vitaux. Bien que je ne sois pas spécialiste de ce type de phénomène, je pense cependant pouvoir vous fournir quelques informations complémentaires. » Marquant une pause, elle inclina la tête un bref instant, et une lueur de compréhension s'alluma au fond du regard de Saga. En une infime fraction de temps, elle venait de lui transmettre les conclusions de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à expliquer :

« Chaque chose vivante et organique est caractérisée par une fréquence, qui lui est propre. Elle est unique. Deux fréquences identiques ne peuvent exister sur Terre. C'est une sorte de code d'authentification, un peu comme des empreintes digitales. Chacun d'entre nous émet une sorte d'onde très spécifique, qui génère une énergie. La plupart des êtres humains ne se rendent pas compte de l'existence de cette énergie ; seuls quelques uns en prennent conscience, la maîtrisent et l'utilisent. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Général, que des gens comme nous, » elle désigna Saga, puis elle-même, « sont différents de gens comme vous. Une part non négligeable de cette différence réside dans cette maîtrise.

Je vous ai dit qu'il ne peut y avoir deux fréquences identiques. Il y a une raison simple à cela : leur coexistence est impossible, car cela signifierait purement et simplement la destruction de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Deux fréquences similaires en tous points impliquent une opposition totale ce qui ne peut subsister dans ce monde.

- Votre exposé est très intéressant, mais je ne vois toujours pas… » Corman s'impatientait. Franchement, où voulait-elle en venir ? Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était pourquoi ses hommes étaient morts. Point barre. Pas besoins d'explications alambiquées, auxquelles de toute manière il ne comprenait pas un traître mot.

- Vous allez comprendre. » Rachel lui adressa un sourire désarmant, et ne sachant plus soudain à quel saint se vouer, il l'enjoignit de continuer, ce qu'elle fit :

« Vos hommes sont morts, parce qu'ils ont été confrontés à une fréquence identique à la leur. Lorsque deux énergies semblables se font face, elles entrent en résonance. Elles s'alimentent et sans contrôle, elles explosent. Dans leur cas, la mise en résonance a été effectuée de telle sorte que leurs organes vitaux, eux-mêmes distincts du reste de leur corps, ont commencé à "vibrer" à des vitesses de plus en plus élevées, jusqu'à leur implosion. »

Le silence qui succéda fut lourd. Non pas de sens, mais d'incompréhension. Les médecins qui n'avaient jamais eu affaire à théorie plus farfelue, contemplaient, dubitatifs, le couple en face d'eux, qui semblaient déjà se désintéresser de leur perplexité. Quant au Général… Il se désolait plus simplement de ce qu'il ne pouvait non plus pas servir cette explication aux familles.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas avec votre explication… » Un jeune médecin légiste venait de parler. L'air hésitant devant l'air interrogateur de Rachel, il continua cependant :

« Vous dites que si deux "fréquences" identiques se confrontent, elles s'autodétruisent. Dans ce cas, nous aurions du trouver 4 corps, et non pas 2… »

Saga et Rachel ne répondirent pas immédiatement, et le Pope sourit à la jeune femme : _« Ils ne sont pas tous complètement idiots finalement… »_ Puis il se tourna vers le médecin :

« En effet, vous avez raison. Ce qui nous permet de déduire que ce n'est pas un ou plusieurs corps organiques qui ont fait cela. C'est quelque chose de différent. Nous pensons… » Et en disant cela, il savait qu'il parlait en leurs deux noms, « … que vos hommes se sont retrouvés confrontés au système de défense des Portes de toute intrusion indésirable. Par je ne sais quel moyen, Elles ont la possibilité d'adapter plusieurs fréquences distinctes à celles de leurs agresseurs. Et ainsi de pouvoir les détruire.

- Bravo ! » Un filet de voix chevrotante que couvrit momentanément un battement de mains enthousiaste fit pivoter le couple dans un bel ensemble, « Je vous l'avais bien dit, Corman, ils sont exceptionnels ! »

Saga et Rachel se trouvèrent alors face à un vieillard chenu et voûté, appuyé sur une canne ancienne en bois, qui les observait avec malice.

« Le Général Kenton, à la retraite depuis fort longtemps mais qui, par je ne sais quel miracle, semble être au courant de votre existence et a souhaité vous rencontrer… » Corman soupira tout en présentant celui qui le harcelait depuis des semaines pour être mis en présence des envoyés du Sanctuaire.

- Oh, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ! Mais sans doute ces jeunes gens ne se rappellent-ils pas de moi… » Interloqués, Saga et Rachel baissèrent les yeux sur la silhouette menue qui se tenait devant eux et s'interrogèrent silencieusement :

_« Tu le connais ?_

_- Non ! Jamais vu ! »_

« Il est vrai que vous n'étiez que des enfants à cette époque-là… Mais vos pères respectifs m'avaient fait le grand honneur de m'admettre quelques jours au sein de votre Domaine Sacré.

- Vous connaissez… nos pères ? » Bredouilla Saga, soudain désarçonné.

- Oui, je les connaissais bien, j'ai souvent eu l'occasion de travailler en collaboration avec eux. D'ailleurs, je suis assez impressionné par votre ressemblance avec Andreas Antinaïkos… Elle s'est accentuée avec l'âge adulte, certainement… Je me rappelle d'ailleurs très bien de vous et de votre frère. Votre père me parlait souvent de ses fils… Et quant à vous, » Le vieux général dévisagea Rachel, tout aussi abasourdie, « vos yeux me suffisent pour affirmer que vous êtes la fille de Nathan Dothrakis. Vous n'étiez qu'une petite fille turbulente lorsque je vous ai vue pour la dernière fois… »

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Rachel pour digérer la situation ; encore une information qu'elle n'avait pas en sa possession ! Bien entendu, le Sanctuaire avait bien souvent agi de concert avec les principales puissances mondiales au travers des âges, mais de là à ce que l'un des représentants de ces nations soient admis au sein même du Domaine… Cela lui apparaissait surréaliste. Surtout venant de Nathan et Andreas, réputés comme les plus conservateurs, parmi les têtes pensantes du Sanctuaire. Enfin, d'après le peu de renseignements qu'elle avait pu extorquer à sa mère.

- Puis-je vous demander les raisons de votre présence ici ? » Saga avait recouvré toute sa maîtrise, bien plus rapidement que Rachel. Celle-ci, soulagée, le laissa prendre les initiatives.

- Je sais que vos pères sont décédés depuis de nombreuses années, ce qui m'a beaucoup peiné… Ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes que moi… » Dodelinant de la tête, le général Kenton se perdit un instant dans ses songes, avant de reprendre, « Il me tardait de voir ceux qui leur avaient succédé. Je suis content de voir qu'il s'agit de leurs propres enfants. Je suis très vieux maintenant, je ne dois plus être très loin de la mort, mais j'aurais souhaité vous aider une dernière fois, en mémoire de Nathan et Andreas, qui ont été de véritables amis pour moi.

- Kenton ! Je vous ai promis de vous laisser les voir, en comptant sur votre retenue ! » Corman se dressa, furieux, devant le vieil homme, « Mais vous êtes à la retraite maintenant, et je vous prie de ne pas vous mêler des affaires militaires de ce pays ! Vous divaguez !

- Laissez-le tranquille. » Intervint Rachel en poussant Corman sur le côté, « Général Kenton, je vous remercie infiniment d'être venu jusqu'ici pour nous voir. Je ne peux que reconnaître quelqu'un qui a été ami avec mon père. » Elle lui sourit en prenant ses mains parcheminées entre les siennes. Non, elle ne se rappelait pas de lui, mais sans doute avait-il été un grand homme pour avoir été ainsi accepté par Andreas et son père. Elle se devait de lui témoigner sa sympathie.

« Rachel, je crois qu'il est temps. » La voix de Saga la ramena à la réalité et elle hocha la tête, acquiesçant en silence. « Où se trouve le tunnel menant à l'extérieur de la base ? » Demanda-t-il à Corman, qui crut avoir mal entendu :

- Je vous demande pardon ? Vous ne voulez quand même pas…

- Général Corman, nous devons aller juger par nous-mêmes de la situation.

- Mais… Ces hommes sont morts ! Je ne peux absolument pas vous autoriser à …

- Nous n'avons aucun ordre à recevoir de vous, Général Corman. » Saga s'était approché de lui et le dominait de toute sa hauteur. D'une voix grave et autoritaire, il martela :

« Où est le tunnel ? » Bravement, le militaire soutint le regard du Pope :

- Je suis responsable de votre sécurité. Je joue ma tête si je vous laisse sortir…

- Corman, laissez-les faire. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez à vous inquiéter pour eux. » Kenton s'était approché et Rachel lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant devant son intervention providentielle.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, vous, encore ? » Grogna Corman, en jetant un regard hargneux au vieillard qui lui répondit, sans se laisser démonter :

- Je connais leur famille, je sais ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Ils ne sont pas comme vos soldats. Ils ne sont pas comme vous ou comme moi. S'ils pensent être capables de sortir et d'aller là-bas, c'est qu'ils le peuvent. Vous devriez leur faire confiance. Et puis, ce n'est qu'à ce prix que vous saurez à quoi vous allez devoir faire face. »

Corman recula, et les observa un instant. Il savait ce qu'était la peur, ou l'angoisse dans un regard. Il ne lut ni l'une ni l'autre dans les yeux de ce couple, décidément hors du commun. Et de toute manière, celui qui était Pope avait raison : il ne pouvait pas leur donner d'ordre. Et confusément, il sentait qu'ils se passeraient de son autorisation.

Avec un soupir, il interpella deux hommes :

« Escortez-les jusqu'à l'entrée du tunnel. Et laissez-les avancer. Vous avez ordre de ne pas les accompagner plus loin. »

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. » Corman leur adressa un dernier regard, « Nous n'irons pas chercher vos corps s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. J'ai déjà perdu deux hommes. Je n'en sacrifierai pas un de plus. »

Sans répondre, Saga se détourna, et saisit Rachel par le poignet pour l'entraîner avec lui.

« A nous de jouer, maintenant. » murmura-t-il à son oreille. Il perçut sa tension, tandis qu'elle marchait à ses côtés. « Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien. Je me demande seulement ce que nous allons trouver là dehors. Sans doute rien de ce à quoi nous pourrions nous attendre…

- Oui, sans doute. Mais il faut qu'on sache. » Arrivés devant la porte qui les séparait de l'extérieur, leurs regards se croisèrent et chacun y lut la même chose : le défi et la confiance. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Et c'était ensemble qu'ils allaient affronter la suite.


	19. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

_Grèce, Sanctuaire… _

« Tiens, une revenante ! » Les bras grands ouverts, Angelo cueillit Thétis contre son cœur, laquelle protesta en riant, « Hé, tu m'étouffes… », sans chercher cependant à se débattre.

« Je croyais que tu ne devais revenir que dans deux semaines ?

- J'étais trop curieuse de revoir Saga. Aiolia m'a dit qu'il était revenu…

- Dommage, tu le loupes de peu : Rachel et lui sont partis avant-hier. »

Elle prit le bras qu'il lui offrait, tandis qu'ils commençaient à gravir les marches.

« Comment ça… Rachel ? » Thétis jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Angelo, lequel affecta un air entendu :

- Et oui, elle a finalement décidé de revenir… » Un sourire vint orner les lèvres de la jeune femme :

- Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver. Je n'osais plus y croire.

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois, c'est un juste retour des choses. » Thétis hocha la tête avant de demander à l'italien, alors qu'ils traversaient une Maison de la Vierge apparemment vide :

- Shaka n'est pas là ?

- Si, il ne doit pas être bien loin… » Angelo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, « vu l'heure, il doit être en train de méditer quelque part… Comme d'habitude.

- Angelo ! » Elle lui bourra les côtes de coups affectueux « Arrête de te moquer…

- Mais je ne me moque pas ! » S'esclaffa-t-il en faisant mine de se défendre. « Si ça l'occupe, tant mieux pour lui. Tiens, tu devrais aller le voir, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir… »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un ton tellement lourd de sous-entendus que Thétis lui lança un regard meurtrier :

« Oh, toi !…

- Oui, je sais, je disparais ! » Ce qu'il fit, en détalant à toute vitesse, avant que Thétis ne parvienne à l'agripper.

* * *

Elle riait encore toute seule lorsqu'elle parvint à proximité des ruines d'un temple annexe, juché en surplomb d'une des rares plages de sable de l'île. Lui tournant le dos, Shaka était là, assis sur le sol rocailleux, dans la position du lotus et face à la mer. Désireuse de ne pas troubler sa méditation, elle demeura un instant indécise, avant de s'avancer d'un pas souple qu'elle souhaitait silencieux lorsque la voix de Shaka s'éleva :

« Ne te fatigues pas Thétis, je t'ai entendue.

- Mais enfin… » Quelque peu vexée, la jeune femme acheva de le rejoindre, cette fois avec vivacité. « Comment as tu fait ?

- Tu n'as pas masqué ton cosmos. J'ai perçu ta présence avant même que le bateau n'accoste. »

La Vierge finit par quitter sa posture contemplative et, ouvrant les yeux, adressa à la jeune femme un sourire lumineux :

« Je suis content de te voir.

- Moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, l'un en face de l'autre. En dépit du plaisir manifeste qu'ils éprouvaient à se retrouver, il n'en demeurait pas moins que tout à coup,ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire.

A l'issue des bonnes nouvelles relatives à l'état de santé de leur Pope, ils étaient restés quelques jours supplémentaires sur New York, au cours desquels ils avaient pris le temps d'échanger, et ainsi de se connaître un peu mieux. Mais à présent, de retour au Sanctuaire, les choses apparaissaient infiniment différentes. Shaka récupérait sa stature d'homme quasi-divin et Thétis sa place de benjamine, de surcroît dernière nommée au poste de chevalier d'or. La distance qui s'était abolie entre eux lors de leur escapade en Argentine avait repris ses droits, bien malgré eux.

« On marche un peu ? » Finit-elle par proposer - ne serait-ce que pour briser ce silence gênant - tout en ôtant ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la plage. Après une hésitation, il la rejoignit.

Ils suivaient le fil de l'eau dont le ressac discret meublait l'absence de bruit, lorsqu'elle demanda :

« Angelo m'a dit que Saga et Rachel étaient partis ensemble il y a deux jours. Où sont-ils allés ?

- Sur la base américaine, qui surveille actuellement les Portes. Il y a eu un incident… deux soldats sont morts pour s'être trop approchés du site.

- Ah… » Elle réfléchit une seconde avant d'ajouter : « Les connaissant, je suppose qu'ils comptent aller voir les Portes ?

- En effet. »

Le soupir que poussa un Shaka soudain crispé à ses côtés la renseigna sur tout le mal qu'il pensait de cette petite entreprise et le doute envahit à son tour la jeune femme :

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi les avez-vous laissés partir ? Imagine qu'il leur arrive quelque chose… Sans compter que Saga n'est certainement pas encore tout à fait remis.

- Essaye donc de lui interdire quelque chose, toi… » L'indien haussa ses épaules minces et nerveuses. « Et Rachel ne vaut pas mieux que lui. Que voulais-tu qu'on fasse ?

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison ; et puis… il n'est peut être pas utile de trop s'inquiéter ? » Elle sourit, désireuse de faire preuve d'optimisme. « Au fait, comment s'est passé le retour de Saga ?

- Bien. Aussi bien que possible en fait. » Il se détendit imperceptiblement à côté d'elle, soulagé par ce changement impromptu de sujet.

- Je suis contente. J'avais peur que Milo et Camus…

- Visiblement, ils ont revu leurs positions. »

Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil. Certes, il lui avait répondu sans hésitation, mais ne le regardait pas, le regard distrait par l'horizon bleuté. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le questionner, ce fut lui qui prit les devants :

« Thétis… Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je trouve cette situation un peu… ridicule. » Désarçonnée, elle s'immobilisa, les chevilles entourées d'eau fraîche, et le vit se tourner vers elle, acceptant enfin de se confronter à son regard :

- C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- Je suis peut-être ce que je suis, mais j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait plus cette distance hiérarchique entre nous. Cette divinité est parfois pesante, et avec toi, je…

- Mais… Qu'est ce que ?… » Les mots de l'indien s'étaient perdus sous l'exclamation soudaine de Thétis, qui avait baissé les yeux vers ses pieds qui baignaient dans l'eau : « Oh par tous les Dieux… »

Un sursaut de dégoût ponctua l'air horrifié qui se peignit sur son visage : une main venait d'accrocher sa cheville. Une main grisâtre, déformée, boursouflée, mais une main tout ce qu'il y avait de plus… humaine.

Se ressaisissant, elle entra dans l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses et, aidée de Shaka, tira un corps sur le sable.

« Là-bas ! Un autre ! » Tous deux se précipitèrent à l'autre extrémité de la plage et bientôt, ce furent deux cadavres gonflés par l'eau de mer qu'ils alignèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sable. Avisant la mine sombre de son alter ego qui les examinait, Thétis crut bon de s'enquérir :

« C'est moi ou… Tu n'as pas l'air surpris ? » Il secoua la tête lentement :

- Aldébaran a eu des problèmes avec deux apprentis qui les espionnaient, lui et les autres, il y a trois mois. Ils se sont échappés de la cellule où Mü les gardait, ou plutôt… disons qu'ils se sont volatilisés. On a bien pensé qu'il s'agissait d'éléments envoyés pour nous surveiller mais le mystère de leur disparition restait entier… Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

La voix claire de l'indien éclata dans la tête de la jeune femme, tandis qu'il avertissait leurs pairs. A chaque fois qu'il employait cette technique mentale, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée voire quelque peu terrifiée par la puissance télépathique dont il faisait preuve. Elle était capable d'user de la même énergie mais la contrôlait encore assez mal, elle le savait. Sans compter que le Shaka qui manifestait une telle autorité était bien différent du Shaka posé et calme qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle percevait de façon cuisante le gouffre qui séparait leurs forces respectives.

Mü, Aldébaran et Angelo firent leur apparition derrière les ruines du temple, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, suivis de près par Camus et Aioros.

« Et bien, on les a retrouvés, finalement…. » Marmonna Mü en s'agenouillant auprès des corps, tandis que le Taureau se rembrunissait.

D'un geste machinal, l'atlante passa la paume de sa main à quelques centimètres des centres vitaux des deux garçons. « C'est étrange... » Il plissa le front, concentré :

« Ils sont… Détruits.

- A savoir ? » Thétis s'était approchée, tout en tordant le bas de sa robe, dégoulinante.

- Et bien, ils ne sont pas morts noyés. Visiblement, ils n'étaient déjà plus de ce monde lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés en mer. Shaka, tu te rappelles le dossier que Saga nous a présenté avant de partir ? »

Mü s'était tourné vers la Vierge qui hocha la tête, en signe d'acquiescement.

« Ça correspond, à peu de choses près, au rapport d'autopsie des américains.

- A peu de choses près ?

- Leurs organes vitaux ont effectivement été annihilés. Mais pas seulement… » Se relevant, Mü jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, sans chercher à masquer ses doutes. « L'ensemble de l'intérieur de leurs corps est détruit, ou devrais-je dire… effacé. Ils ne sont plus que deux coquilles vides. J'ai peine à croire une telle évidence mais… Je suis à peu près certain que ces deux garçons sont morts depuis bien plus longtemps que ce que nous pourrions imaginer.

- Attends. » Le brésilien venait de lever une main aussi large qu'un battoir, comme pour prévenir l'énormité qu'il était sur le point de proférer : « Est-ce que tu veux dire que lorsque Camus les a découverts en train de nous espionner, que lorsqu'on les a mis au cachot, ils étaient déjà… _morts ? _» Devant l'air morne du Bélier, Aldébaran secoua la tête, dubitatif :

« Non, mais c'est n'importe quoi... Et comme marchaient-ils, parlaient-ils ? Et pourquoi pas des esprits ayant pris leur contrôle tant que tu y es ! On nage en plein délire… » Mais devant les visages de Mü et de Shaka, loin de respirer l'optimisme, la tirade du Taureau mourut sur ses lèvres, et il s'absorba dans la contemplation du sable à ses pieds.

« Si tu ne te trompes pas, Mü, alors nous nous trouvons face à une situation difficile. Si notre adversaire est capable de détruire un être humain pour s'en servir comme hôte…. » Shaka réprima tant bien que mal un frisson prémonitoire.

- Je pourrais avoir une explication ? » Intervint Angelo d'un ton renfrogné. « C'est bien joli tout ça, mais je pige que dalle à votre petite théorie, là…

- Pareil pour moi. » Thétis scrutait la Vierge, ses grands yeux céruléens emplis d'interrogation. Il lui adressa un sourire distrait ; il était visible que ses pensées cheminaient déjà à mille lieux de là. Néanmoins, il fit l'effort de répondre à ses deux compagnons :

« Il est possible, et même probable, que cette soi-disante épidémie de grippe d'il y a quelques mois n'ait rien été d'autre que la manifestation visible des tentatives de nos adversaires de prendre le contrôle de certains jeunes en vue de pénétrer le Sanctuaire, et ainsi de nous espionner en toute impunité. Pour ce faire, ils semblent disposer de la capacité de détruire toute forme de conscience chez un être humain, de même que son intégrité physique. Pour permettre une appropriation parfaite. Alors, Aldébaran, lorsque tu parles de formes spirituelles, je pense que tu n'es pas bien loin de la vérité.

- Tu parles d'adversaires… A quoi penses-tu, au juste ? » Aioros, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, grattait machinalement son moignon d'oreille sous ses boucles brunes, signe chez lui d'une inquiétude naissante.

- Les Portes. On ne sait pas grand-chose d'Elles, mais il est raisonnable de supposer qu'Elles sont peut-être protégées. De plus, bien que nos informations à ce sujet soient limitées, nous avons la certitude que le Sanctuaire a affronté les Portes par le passé.

- Mais… La nature de ces adversaires ?

- A ma connaissance, aucun être humain, aussi puissant soit-il, n'est capable de faire _ça_. » L'index de Mü s'était pointé vers les deux cadavres qui gisaient à ses pieds, pour répondre à la question de Thétis.

- Mais dans ce cas… » La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres un instant, avant de s'exclamer, en proie à une angoisse subite : « Saga et Rachel sont en danger !

- Je ne le pense pas. » La voix froide de Camus lui répondit. Rejoignant le petit groupe avec nonchalance, il observa les corps un instant avant de rajouter : « Ces "esprits" - appelons-les ainsi pour l'instant – s'en sont pris à des apprentis. Jeunes de surcroît. Des cibles faciles, en somme… et ne présentant pas grand intérêt. Tenter ce genre d'exercices sur des gens comme Rachel, ou Saga, me semble hasardeux. Idem pour nous.

- Vu comme ça… » Peu convaincu, Angelo taquinait distraitement du bout du pied le premier cadavre à sa portée, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Aioros. « Bon, en attendant, ils commencent à sentir ces deux-là. Camus, si tu pouvais faire quelque chose… » Conclut-il en plissant le nez.

Avec un marmonnement indistinct pouvant s'apparenter à une réponse affirmative, le Verseau éleva une main et tandis que ses yeux s'éclaircissaient jusqu'à atteindre une pâleur glaciale, une mince couche de givre recouvrit le sable, puis les deux corps allongés devant eux.

L'odeur de décomposition finit par s'amenuiser et d'un geste, Mü en fit disparaître la source : « Je les ai téléportés devant le poste des Gardes. Je vais donner l'ordre de leur préparer une sépulture décente. » Le Bélier entreprit de gravir la falaise d'un pas lourd, suivi par Aldébaran. Camus, quant à lui, prit la direction inverse.

« Tu vas où ? » Demanda Angelo, un sourcil levé.

- Je rentre à Moscou. » Le Verseau ajusta son sac sur son épaule et après une hésitation, rajouta à l'attention de ses quatre compagnons qui le regardaient s'éloigner : « Je serai de retour pour le Conseil. Vous pourrez le signifier à Saga, lorsqu'il reviendra ? » Thétis lui sourit : « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera fait. »

**ooooOOOOoooo**

« On a essayé de contacter Rachel et Saga. Pas moyen. » Aioros se laissa tomber sur les restes de la dorienne la plus proche de l'entrée du temple du Cancer. La tête hirsute d'Angelo surgit du dessus du toit :

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches là, toi ?

Le Sagittaire se dévissa le cou, pour découvrir le Cancer torse nu, un marteau dans la main. Une seconde interloqué, Aioros finit par esquisser un sourire :

- Qu'est ce que tu bricoles, encore ?

- Le toit. A chaque sortie d'hiver, il y a de nouvelles fuites.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à Saga de prévoir des travaux pour ton temple ?

- Parce que je préfère le faire moi-même ! » Rétorqua Angelo dans une pirouette, avant d'atterrir sur le parvis dallé de sa maison. « Ca m'occupe et ça m'empêche de trop réfléchir. »

Le grec détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il avait beau en avoir pris l'habitude depuis le temps, l'entrelacs de cicatrices profondes qui zébraient le dos de l'italien avait le don de le gêner. Lui, le défiguré. Comme s'il avait perçu l'embarras de son alter ego, l'autre enfila prestement une chemise.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu : qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venir de tenir au courant.

- Mais bien sûr. » Un ricanement échappa au Cancer. « Non, soyons sérieux…

- OK. » Soupira Aioros. « Tu m'offres une bière ?

- Putain, on aura tout vu… » Tout en ronchonnant, Angelo disparut dans les profondeurs de ses appartements, accolés au temple, avant d'en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, une bouteille ruisselante dans chaque main. Il tendit la sienne au Sagittaire, avant de s'asseoir à son tour, le dos appuyé contre une colonne.

« Angelo, ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît ? Seize ans, dix-sept ?

- Dix-sept ans. A quelques mois près.

- Et ça fait dix-sept ans qu'on se fait la gueule, toi et moi. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a prescription, maintenant ? » Sans répondre, le Cancer avala quelques gorgées, le regard errant au-delà du plateau du Sanctuaire.

- Je ne te fais pas la gueule, on n'a rien à se dire tous les deux, c'est tout. » Finit-il par répondre d'une voix tranquille.

- Je te répugne donc à ce point ? » Demanda Aioros, sur le même ton.

- Non, pas toi spécialement. Mais tout ce que tu représentes. » D'un geste négligent, Angelo fourragea ses doigts dans sa tignasse rebelle, avant de continuer :

« Le grand Aioros… Le successeur désigné par Shion, grâce à son sens de l'honneur, son immense courage, son extrême sagesse, et patati et patata… C'est gerbant. Ce n'est pas que je mette tes qualités en doute, mais… » Le grec sentit le poids du regard du Cancer sur lui. « … Mais les gens comme toi sont les vestiges d'un passé révolu. Je refuse de cautionner l'idée que tu aurais dû succéder à Shion, car cela aurait signifié la chute du Sanctuaire. Une chute définitive et sans appel. »

Le Sagittaire scruta son compagnon. Ses mots ne le surprenaient pas outre mesure, Angelo n'ayant jamais caché son profond mépris pour tout ce qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin à ce qu'il appelait un "sentimentalisme dégoulinant et inutile".

Non, ce qui le chiffonnait, c'était qu'ils soient parvenus tous les deux à une opposition si totale et si franche dans leurs idéaux, alors qu'ils occupaient la même charge. Aioros ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander finalement pourquoi Angelo était chevalier d'or, alors que lui-même avait une vision parfaitement claire des raisons qui le poussaient à défendre le Sanctuaire et à intervenir ponctuellement dans le monde, pour le préserver. Des raisons si légitimes et évidentes que le Sagittaire ne parvenait pas à imaginer ce qui pouvait motiver le Cancer. Alors, quitte à avoir une franche discussion…

« Si tu ne crois pas en la noblesse ou en l'utilité de ta fonction, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'on m'a demandé mon avis ? » La colère mal contenue qui sourdait sous la réponse du Cancer gifla son alter ego.

- Je ne comprends pas… » Finit par balbutier ce dernier, les yeux dilatés par la stupéfaction en voyant le visage de l'italien s'obscurcir de manière inquiétante.

- Evidemment que tu ne comprends pas… »

Angelo haussa les épaules, désinvolte, mais les os soudain saillants de sa mâchoire démentaient cette apparente légèreté. « De toute manière, ni toi, ni ton frère, ni même Milo ou Saga, n'êtes capables de comprendre, vous tous qui descendez de familles grecques comptant des chevaliers en leur sein. Depuis que vous êtes nés, on vous abreuve de morale, de bons sentiments, on vous explique ce qui est bien ou mal, ce qui est juste ou pas. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu connais, toi, du monde réel, du vrai monde, celui qui est là à quelques kilomètres d'ici ? Rien. Et c'est pour cela que des gens comme toi sont… anachroniques. »

Le Cancer esquissa un geste vague en direction d'Aioros, comme pour le balayer hors de sa vue, avant de se lever et d'avancer jusqu'au bord des marches principales, tout en lui tournant le dos.

- Très bien. Alors… Explique-moi. Dis-moi comment est le monde dans lequel nous sommes censés vivre, puisque tu sembles si bien savoir de quoi tu parles. » Le Sagittaire eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva saisi au col par une poigne d'acier, avec un Angelo qui lui crachait à la figure :

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'ai fait face à ce monde quand j'ai eu quatre ans, quand ma mère m'a vendu contre de l'argent, parce qu'elle a préféré sacrifier son fils à son confort personnel ! Quand je me suis retrouvé avec un homme dont la seule ambition était de faire de son élève un chevalier d'or au mépris de toute valeur et de toute dignité… Je suis ce que je suis, parce que c'est ce qu'on a fait de moi. Je n'ai rien demandé. Je n'ai pas voulu. Mais je suis là. Et malgré moi, j'ai cette puissance, cette force dont je me serais bien passé. Alors, je reste, parce qu'en dépit toute ma colère, j'ai conscience d'avoir trouvé ici des gens qui sont comme moi. Et que toute ma force ne me suffirait pas pour vivre dans ce monde que je déteste. Alors, si je dois me battre, ce ne sera pas pour sauver des humains, mais pour me sauver, moi. Basta. »

Rageusement, il repoussa le grec et, les poings serrés, s'en éloigna derechef. Un lourd silence s'établit, tandis que les ombres rougeoyantes s'allongeaient autour d'eux, le soleil entamant sa plongée vers l'horizon.

« Tu oublies une chose, Angelo… » La voix d'Aioros s'éleva, calme et posée. « … Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été confronté à la violence et à la trahison. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de sortir du Sanctuaire pour avoir un aperçu de ce que la nature humaine était capable de faire. » Otant son masque, il ficha son regard dans celui du Cancer qui l'observait.

« Je le considérais comme mon frère… » Le Cancer ravala sa salive devant le visage dénudé d'Aioros. Et ne dit rien.

« Pourtant, Saga est lui aussi issu d'une famille du Sanctuaire. Penses-tu réellement que ma soi-disante "grandeur d'âme" m'a empêché de le détester, de le maudire ? Que j'ai accepté _ça_ comme si de rien n'était ? J'en ai souffert, Angelo, c'est vrai, mais j'aime la vie. La vie sous toutes ses formes. Ce qui nous différencie c'est peut-être cela finalement… Saga est un homme avec ses défauts et ses faiblesses. Comme toi, et comme moi. Mais la nature humaine peut aussi être belle, et généreuse, je le vois chaque jour ici. Alors, j'ai choisi de la préserver. Malgré tout. Malgré la noirceur, la colère, la haine. L'équilibre doit être conservé. Qui est le plus manichéen de nous deux, d'après toi ?

Au bout d'un moment, le Sagittaire remit son masque en place tandis qu'Angelo étouffait un rire désabusé. Et bien, au moins les choses étaient claires !

« Est ce que je peux te poser une dernière question ? » Fit Aioros, qui s'était levé et l'avait rejoint.

- Au point où on en est…

- Ces marques sur ton dos… D'où les tiens-tu ?

- Je n'ai… pas envie d'en parler. » L'italien s'était rembruni. « Et je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, maintenant.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison. »

Le Cancer regardait le Sagittaire s'éloigner, montant les marches vers son temple lorsqu'une brusque impulsion le saisit :

« Aioros !

- Oui ? » L'autre s'était retourné.

- Les marques. C'est mon maître qui a fait ça. Ca a duré des années. » Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le grec finit par demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Il est mort... Je l'ai tué. »

_Etats-Unis, base militaire, site des Portes…_

Le vent était glacial. Il semblait provenir de toutes les directions à la fois, et fouettait leurs visages avec force, ses rafales laissant derrière elles une cuisante sensation de froid. Le soleil se couchait dans leur dos, et peu à peu les ombres s'allongeaient dans le paysage minéral. D'un brun ocre, le sol et les roches avaient pris une teinte flamboyante sous les derniers rayons qui rasaient l'horizon.

Saga et Rachel se tenaient debout à quelques mètres de la porte d'accès au tunnel qui venait d'être refermée derrière eux, avec une certaine précipitation semblait-il. Le tunnel débouchait entre deux parois presque verticales. Celle qui était à leur droite semblait moins élevée et en quelques bonds agiles, Rachel en atteignit le sommet.

Ce fut à peine si elle eut conscience du Pope atterrissant souplement à ses côtés, tant la vision qui s'offrait à elle était à la fois terrifiante et magnifique.

« Au nom de tous les Dieux… » Murmura Saga, le souffle coupé. « … Qu'est ce que c'est que… _ça_ ! »

Lui aussi, le visage tourné vers l'Est, contemplait de tous ses yeux la paroi qui se dressait à quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus de leur point d'observation. Là, au beau milieu d'un vaste pan rocheux dont la verticalité reflétait une teinte presque violacée, se dessinait… une Porte. Une Porte à double battants, immense, gigantesque, incroyablement haute et large. A l'instar de ces dessins étranges que l'on pouvait contempler du ciel sur les hauts plateaux andins, elle semblait avoir été gravée dans la roche par quelque moyen mystérieux, avec minutie et un souci certain d'esthétisme.

De leur sommet arrondi partaient des volutes et des circonvolutions complexes, parfaitement symétriques entre les deux battants. En réalité, le pan de la falaise qui en constituait le support était presque entièrement strié, gravé, orné de multiples dessins se chevauchant et se mélangeant. Pourtant, et c'était là ce qui rendait cette vision presque absurde, même à cette distance, ils pouvaient tous deux se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas… d'une gravure. Parce que les traits n'étaient pas des sillons dans la roche. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même nuance minérale. Parce qu'ils n'existaient pas. Chaque trait rougeoyait, l'ensemble de la Porte semblait pulser d'une couleur aveuglante, comme si… Comme si derrière, un amas colossal de lave en fusion poussait et battait contre la roche, qui n'existait plus.

« Rachel… Rachel !… Mais où vas-tu ? » Alarmé, Saga se rendit compte qu'elle venait de sauter dans le vide et il l'aperçut, en bas des gorges, qui marchait droit sur les Portes. Il s'empressa de partir à sa suite, tout en l'enjoignant de l'attendre. Pourtant, elle ne s'arrêta pas, et continua son chemin, comme sourde à ses injonctions. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il put se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'entendait réellement… pas.

Il fut effrayé de contempler son regard, vide de toute expression. Elle avançait, et c'était tout. Se mettre sur son chemin, la retenir par le bras, tout cela fut inutile. Une force incommensurable émanait de son cosmos, si puissante qu'il n'eut bientôt plus la possibilité ne serait-ce que de s'approcher d'elle.

Résigné, il accorda son pas au sien avant de parvenir au pied des Portes. Ils en étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient les toucher, poser leurs mains sur la ligne qui rougeoyait devant eux et dégageait une chaleur suffocante.

Saga se rendit alors compte des difficultés qu'il avait à respirer. En réalité, il en était ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du tunnel mais la sensation d'oppression était devenue si forte, qu'il n'était plus question de l'ignorer. Se tournant vers sa compagne pour partager ses impressions il ne put que constater qu'elle n'était toujours pas… _revenue_. Contacter son esprit revint à n'y déceler que confusion, mélange de couleurs,… et feu. Le feu, partout. Le feu dans ses membres, dans sa tête. Avec difficulté, il brisa le lien qu'il venait de créer. Elle ne l'entendait pas, elle ne le voyait pas, elle n'avait même plus conscience de sa présence. Il sentit l'impuissance le gagner ; il ne pouvait ni la faire bouger, ni lui parler.

Tout à coup, le poids de ses bras et ses jambes s'accentua, comme pour l'attirer vers le sol, tandis que ses entrailles se comprimaient, le rythme de son cœur s'accélérant furieusement.

Les Portes émettaient une fréquence, comprit-il avec une clarté angoissante. _Sa_ fréquence. Il n'eut alors d'autre choix que de se réfugier derrière son cosmos, lequel se mit à luire faiblement avant de l'environner en totalité, en une aura dorée et aveuglante. Mais elle ? Qu'attendait-elle ? Pourquoi ne se protégeait-elle pas ?

Ses inquiétudes centrées sur la jeune femme l'empêchèrent de _les_ détecter, jusqu'à ce que : « Allons donc, quelle surprise ! »

Elle n'était plus dans son corps. Aspiré, malmené, son esprit se débattait dans une semi inconscience. Ce battement ! Ces coups sourds et répétés, constants, à l'image d'un cœur puissant… l'onde la pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair. Sans force, elle était irrésistiblement attirée vers le feu.

La terreur la submergea : elle n'était plus rien. C'était cela que lui disaient les Portes. Derrière ce mur, il y avait un son, une sorte de voix qui lui parlait, mais tout en se rendant compte qu'elle n'en comprenait pas les paroles, elle en saisissait le sens. Tout ce qu'elle put comprendre à ce moment-là, c'était qu'elle Les connaissait. Tel un souvenir enfoui par-delà les siècles, une lame de fond luttait pour l'arracher, l'emmener, et la détruire. La chaleur se concentrait en un seul point : son poignet gauche, sur lequel elle crut apercevoir une ligne incandescente s'enfoncer dans sa peau. L'odeur de la chair grésillante lui souleva le cœur tandis que la douleur la transperçait. Et elle demeurait totalement impuissante.

Relevant la tête avec vivacité, Saga aperçut deux silhouettes juchées sur la falaise qu'ils venaient de quitter, et qui se découpaient à contre jour. Aveuglé par le soleil, il fit un pas en arrière, un instant d'inattention suffisant pour que les deux êtres se dressent la seconde d'après à quelques mètres à peine du couple.

« Comme c'est intéressant… » L'un deux esquissa un sourire sans joie. « Un chevalier d'or. Lequel, je me le demande. » Penchant la tête, il parut réfléchir, et une lueur parut dans ses yeux : « J'ai peine à le croire… Tu le crois, toi ? » Son comparse hocha la tête :

- Le Pope du Sanctuaire.

- Mais, qui êtes-vous ?… » Gronda Saga, adoptant inconsciemment une posture de défense.

Devant lui, se tenaient deux hommes à l'air insignifiant, différents l'un de l'autre, mais bizarrement semblables. L'un était grand et brun, le teint basané, les cheveux courts et taillés en brosse ; quant à l'autre, plus petit, une chevelure couleur bronze couvrait ses épaules de longues ondulations et encadrait un visage fin et pâle. Et malgré ces physiques dissonants, quelque chose... Oui, c'était cela : le même regard vide. La même absence d'expression. Les mêmes gestes.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. » Au moment même où le premier prononçait ces mots, Saga vit le second fondre à la vitesse de la lumière sur une Rachel toujours immobile, inconsciente de leur présence. Un hurlement déchira sa gorge : « Non ! »

- Tu devrais un peu plus prêter attention à ton adversaire ! » Durant l'infime fraction de seconde où il avait avisé la jeune femme sans défense devant le coup qui arrivait, il avait quitté des yeux le grand brun, qui tombait maintenant sur lui. Seul un réflexe foudroyant permit à Saga de parer le coup de genou parfaitement ajusté qui était destiné à lui broyer les côtes, mais la violence du choc le fit glisser de plusieurs mètres vers l'arrière, et il ne parvint à conserver son équilibre qu'au prix d'un effort inouï. Sans s'expliquer comment, il perçut ce qui était en train de se dérouler dans le même temps derrière lui. Inutile de se retourner : il _voyait_. Il _voyait_ le corps de Rachel projeté brutalement dans les airs et retomber comme une pierre tout droit en direction un éperon rocheux aux arêtes tranchantes, dressé vers le ciel. _« Elle est perdue… »_

Cette pensée l'effleura tandis qu'avec une lenteur désespérante, il tendait son bras vers elle pour…

Ce fut alors qu'un miracle se produisit, ou du moins, il décida de le considérer comme tel. Les jambes de la jeune femme se détendirent brusquement avant de se replier, son corps bascula dans les airs, et d'un pied, elle s'arc-bouta sur l'éperon, avant de jaillir de nouveau vers le ciel et de retomber dans le dos de Saga, contre lequel elle s'appuya, son cosmos flamboyant à son tour, dans une aura platine qui les submergea.

« C'était moins une… » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Effaré, Saga n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre.

« Mais nous allons de surprise en surprise… Une Dothrakis ! » De nouveau, le grand brun s'était posté devant eux, inexpressif, en dépit de ses propos ironiques : « Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec notre _Amie_ commune… » Saga, suivant le regard de leur adversaire, aperçut avec horreur le sang qui coulait le long de la main gauche de sa compagne, et gouttait sur le sol poussiéreux. Le tatouage qui entourait son poignet avait disparu sous une plaie large et ouverte. Néanmoins, elle ne semblait pas en souffrir :

- En effet, a priori, nous nous connaissons déjà, Elles et moi… » Sa voix vibrante fouetta sèchement l'air froid. « À qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

- Mais c'est nous qui sommes honorés… » Le second, qui s'était rapproché, s'inclina profondément, avec un respect non feint qui interloqua le Pope. « Nous sommes un et multiple, nous sommes le néant et l'éternité. Nous n'avons pas de nom. Nous sommes les… Gardiens. Et nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser vous approcher. »

Les deux grecs se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, dos à dos, chacun face à son adversaire.

_« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?_

_- Plus tard. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_- Ils sont puissants. Ils se déplacent à la vitesse de la lumière. Nous devons être prudents. »_

Tout en continuant à observer les deux gardiens, Rachel poursuivit :

_« Saga… Malgré mon cosmos, je ressens trop l'influence des Portes, ça m'affaiblit. Expédie-nous dans une autre dimension._

_- Je voudrais bien… »_

L'amertume qui perçait sous la réponse de Saga la renseigna plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité ; l'emprise des Portes était telle que le chevalier des Gémeaux n'était pas, lui non plus, en mesure de laisser libre cours à toute sa puissance. Tout comme elle, il était comme ligoté par un réseau d'énergie le privant d'une partie de sa liberté d'action.

La sueur coula le long de l'échine de la jeune femme. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

Comme s'il avait suivi le fil de leur conversation mentale, le plus petit des deux commenta :

« Difficile, n'est-ce pas… de se sentir _diminués_. Je ne pensais pas que les membres du Sanctuaire étaient devenus assez fous - ou inconscients ? - pour oser s'aventurer avec un effectif aussi ridicule devant les Portes, même s'agissant du Pope et de la Dothrakis eux-mêmes… Les temps changent.

- Ca suffit. » Coupa l'autre, sèchement. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter. Débarrassons-nous d'eux maintenant ; tout sera réglé plus tôt que prévu. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, ils quittèrent leurs positions, tandis que Rachel et Saga se séparaient dans la même seconde.

Chacun combattit un long moment pied à pied avec son adversaire, mais la vitesse des coups ne se réduisit pas. Parant, attaquant, esquivant, le couple tenait tête aux deux Gardiens, qui eux-mêmes, assuraient une constance remarquable dans leurs attaques. Un répit les vit se rejeter chacun de son côté, pour reprendre son souffle. Tous avaient compris que de forces égales, ils ne se départageraient pas au corps à corps.

Comme obéissant à un signal muet, l'air se mit à palpiter autour de leurs deux adversaires, sous les regards méfiants du couple. Mais alors qu'ils s'attendaient à voir apparaître la lueur familière d'un cosmos, ils en furent pour leurs frais. Les frémissements de l'atmosphère disparurent presque aussitôt, laissant la place à…

« Bon sang ! C'est… C'est impossible ! » Les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction, Saga contemplait ce qui venait d'apparaître derrière les deux hommes : le vide, ou plutôt… l'absence de matière. Deux brèches dans l'espace-temps s'ouvraient, que l'on ne pouvait nommer autrement que par 'trous noirs", en dépit de l'absolu non-sens physique de ce terme dans la situation actuelle.

Rachel, qui venait à son tour de saisir l'implication directe de ce qu'elle voyait, hoqueta de surprise tout en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble.

_« Saga !… Comment ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

_- Je n'en crois pas mes sens… Ils ont créé l'impensable… _

_- Mais enfin ! Comment peuvent-ils être vivants ? Comment peuvent-ils maîtriser… cela ? »_

Le Pope plissa les yeux, observant avec attention leurs vis-à-vis. Ils ne semblaient pas gênés outre mesure par le vide qui s'ouvrait derrière eux. Et ces deux brèches étaient d'une stabilité parfaite. Visiblement, ils contrôlaient leur amplitude et leur puissance, alors que les lois de la physique, bien que déjà bafouées à cet instant dans les grandes largeurs, imposaient leur aspiration, voire leur annihilation pure et simple. A moins que…

_« Leurs fréquences ! »_ Une étincelle de compréhension traversa le regard de Saga.

_- Et bien quoi ?_

_- Tu ne le sens donc pas ? Ils n'ont _pas_ de fréquence. Pas de fréquence, pas d'énergie. Et par conséquent…_

_- … Par conséquent, pas de matière et pas d'existence ! Oh Dieux, ils ne sont pas humains… »_

L'ampleur de ce qu'ils commençaient à entrevoir et à comprendre acheva de les consterner.

Ces deux "hommes"… Les deux corps qui se tenaient devant eux étaient morts. Ils n'étaient que des pantins animés d'une force indépendante et étrangère, celle des Gardiens. Des Gardiens qui étaient… quoi, des esprits ? Autre chose ? En tout cas, "cela" avait besoin d'un support pour lutter et combattre. Leur absence de fréquence leur permettait paradoxalement de se les approprier toutes. Et ils se procuraient les corps en les détruisant de l'intérieur, ainsi que les deux soldats américains avaient pu en faire la mortelle expérience.

« Nous n'avons pas toujours été ainsi… » La voix d'un des deux Gardiens s'éleva entre deux rafales de vent, tandis que l'ouverture demeurait, autour de lui.

« Nous étions des hommes, au début… Mais Elles nous ont permis de renaître, encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce que nous perdions toute trace d'énergie terrestre, que nous ne soyons plus qu'une pièce à la fois unique et morcelée… Mais ne vous y trompez pas. Nous sommes le néant, par opposition. Le néant ne signifie pas absence de puissance, bien au contraire…

- … Et nous allons vous le prouver. »

Rachel et Saga n'eurent que le temps de glisser latéralement pour s'écarter l'un de l'autre, lorsque leurs adversaires se ruèrent vers eux. Le cosmos de la jeune femme s'enflamma instantanément virant au rouge intense, et elle s'élançait à son tour face au Gardien à la chevelure bronze, lorsque la voix de Saga éclata dans sa tête : « _Ecarte-toi ! Ecarte-toi de lui, bon sang ! »_

Trop tard.

Avant de prendre son élan, Rachel avait compris que pour éliminer ce… cette _chose_, seule l'utilisation de l'une des arcanes les plus puissantes de la famille Dothrakis serait en mesure de l'en débarrasser : celle qui consistait à détruire les principaux centres de connexions synaptiques du cerveau humain.

Soit, ces _esprits_ occupaient les corps ; mais surtout ils s'en _servaient_. Et pour cela, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'utiliser les stimuli nerveux générés par le cerveau humain… Aussi, si elle parvenait à détruire ces centres, elle avait peut-être une chance de piéger son adversaire à l'intérieur de ce qui serait sa propre tombe.

Une infime fraction de seconde avant le choc, elle focalisa une partie de son énergie tout en visualisant mentalement son adversaire, avant de frapper. L'exclamation du Pope lui parvint alors qu'elle retombait à genoux dans la poussière, le corps sans plus de force qu'un nourrisson. Au cours de sa chute finale, l'image de Saga évitant son propre adversaire s'imprima dans son esprit, et sa tête retomba lourdement sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts. _« Non !… Non… Ce n'est pas possible… »_

Saga avait compris, mais trop tard. A l'instant où lui-même s'apprêtait à porter sa Galaxian Explosion, il sut qu'il risquait d'y laisser la vie.

Tout simplement parce que si jusque là, Rachel et lui, protégés comme ils l'étaient par leur cosmos, n'avaient que pas ou peu ressenti les effets pervers des modulations de fréquence induites par les Portes toutes proches, ni la présence du vide autour de leurs adversaires, il en allait tout autrement à présent qu'ils risquaient d'être à portée de ce "trou noir", puisque c'était ainsi qu'il fallait l'appeler.

Et si toute la puissance qu'il devait déployer pour provoquer l'explosion - niveau de puissance proche de son maximum - se retrouvait piégée dans cette brèche… Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions : soit il y laissait sa peau, soit il s'abstenait.

Ce qu'il fit, en s'écartant une milliseconde avant l'impact, ce qui lui permit de retomber un peu plus loin, à peu près intact à l'exception d'une brûlure intense au côté droit. L'autre l'avait quand même touché. Peut être même à peine effleuré, mais cela avait suffit à détruire une partie de sa chair.

« Joli réflexe… » Commenta son adversaire, sans émotion. « Mais il semblerait que ta compagne n'ait pas eu la même chance que toi… Parce qu'il s'agit bien de ta compagne, n'est ce pas ? »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le Pope se précipita auprès de la jeune femme, nonobstant le liquide chaud et visqueux qui coulait le long de sa hanche.

« Rachel ! Reviens !… » Il l'avait prise par les épaules pour la secouer, encore et encore, tandis que lentement, les deux Gardiens s'approchaient d'eux, pour les achever.

« Rachel ! » Il n'avait pas le choix.

Sans certitude quant à l'efficacité de ce qu'il allait tenter, il se projeta dans le surmonde… pour la trouver presque immédiatement. Elle était sonnée mais vivante. Mentalement, il lui saisit la main, et l'attira à lui :

_« Réveille-toi !_

_- Je n'ai… Je n'ai plus de forces… Mon cosmos… »_ Elle leva vers lui des yeux désolés, tout en écartant les bras en signe d'impuissance. _« Je dois reprendre des forces…_

_- Ils vont nous tuer, Rachel, si tu ne reviens pas… Je vais t'aider. » _L'aura dorée de Saga se déploya alors dans l'espace gris et terne du surmonde. Elle était aussi vigoureuse et chaude que dans la réalité, se fit-elle comme réflexion, tandis que l'étreinte psychique du Pope se resserrait autour d'elle. Il exsudait une confiance et une sérénité absolues, bien différentes des angoisses qui parfois se saisissaient de lui, de jour comme de nuit, et contre lesquelles il demeurait le plus souvent seul pour lutter. Mais dans ce monde sans substance, ce qu'il était vraiment ne souffrait aucune discussion. Oui, dans ce monde, il acceptait de ne pas porter tout le poids sur ses seules épaules. Dans ce monde… il refusait de laisser qui que ce fût derrière lui. Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent ; il l'entraîna avec lui.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs corps… et leurs deux adversaires, plantés au-dessus d'eux, leurs bras s'abaissant pour les achever. Dans un sursaut désespéré, ils leurs échappèrent, pour se retrouver l'un près de l'autre, devant les deux Gardiens apparemment médusés, si tant est qu'une quelconque expression d'étonnement puisse animer leur visage. Et en effet :

« Quelle résistance chez ces humains… » Fit le grand brun d'une voix tranquille. « … l'instinct de survie, sans doute… je ne m'y ferai décidément jamais.

- Cependant… ce n'est qu'un sursis. Vous allez mourir, que vous le vouliez ou non. »

Le couple abaissa les paupières, se privant volontairement de la vue. Le lien qu'ils venaient de tisser dans le surmonde n'avait pas disparu, il était toujours là, se solidifiant de seconde en seconde et leurs cosmos respectifs s'enflammèrent de nouveau, se recouvrant mutuellement. Le peu de forces qu'il leur restait ne fut pas doublé : il était démultiplié. Confiant dans la résistance du lien et s'appuyant sur la jeune femme, Saga croisa ses bras tendus devant lui.

Une boule d'énergie s'enfla, alors que la Galaxian Explosion prenait forme.

« Nous allons bien voir _qui_ va mourir, maintenant… » Murmura-t-il sans joie.

Ce fut au moment où sa puissance allait voler en éclats destructeurs, qu'elle reflua un bref instant et sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler le phénomène, le Pope sentit son énergie couler dans le corps de Rachel, dont le cosmos devint si aveuglant que le paysage minéral qui les entourait parut se dissoudre autour d'eux. Le coup jaillit alors de leurs corps enlacés avec une violence telle qu'un grondement retentit, bientôt répercuté et amplifié par les falaises environnantes. L'explosion fit voler la roche en éclats, le sol trembla et se fissura, la poussière s'éleva en tourbillons informes. Et lorsqu'elle retomba, ce fut pour recouvrir deux ombres informes, là-bas, au pied des Portes.

Encore hébété par ce qui venait de se passer, Saga ne prit pas d'abord garde à la jeune femme qui chancela soudain à ses côtés, avant de s'appuyer contre lui. Baissant les yeux vers elle, il l'entoura de ses bras, un profond soupir de soulagement soulevant sa poitrine.

Un court instant ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre avant que la Dothrakis ne s'éloigne, sa main droite étreignant son poignet duquel son sang coulait toujours. Titubant légèrement, elle se dirigea vers leurs deux adversaires. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Silencieuse, elle contempla les flaques rougeâtres qui s'élargissaient autour des corps puis murmura, sans en regarder un en particulier :

« Quel est votre but ?… Pourquoi ?…

- Elles… Elles ont toujours existé… » Une voix rendue rauque par l'agonie s'éleva alors : « … Depuis que le monde est monde. Elles sont… Elles sont les purificatrices… La planète est malade à cause de la folie des hommes… Elle doit être purifiée… Seule la destruction de toute vie… »

Devant le couple stupéfait, le corps qui avait parlé se dressa, une dernière fois, comme prêt à combattre. Mais ce n'était là qu'un dernier sursaut ; il retomba, inerte, et quelques secondes plus tard, il ne resta plus sur le sol qu'une masse grisâtre de lambeaux de chair décomposée, accrochés au squelette de ce qui avait été un corps humain.

« Rachel… que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire… » Mais le Pope se tut, devant le regard que la jeune femme leva vers lui, hagard et impuissant. Elle n'en savait rien. Rien de rien. Mais tout son corps brûlait. Ses nerfs, tendus au maximum, vibraient et la sensation affolante de les sentir sur le point de se rompre fit trembler ses lèvres lorsqu'elle souffla si bas qu'il dut se pencher vers elle pour l'entendre :

« Partons d'ici. Je t'en conjure, partons… »

La grimace de son compagnon ne lui échappa pas, lorsqu'elle glissa son bras autour de son buste, pour se maintenir :

« Tu es blessé ?

- Ce n'est rien. » Il n'ajouta pas un seul mot, tandis qu'ils rebroussaient chemin, vers la base militaire. Ils laissaient derrière eux deux cadavres, ou plutôt deux Gardiens abattus, et les Portes, majestueuses, rayonnantes d'une lueur orangée transperçant la nuit opaque qui était à présent tombée autour d'eux. Ils étaient écrasés. Etouffés par cette chose immense à laquelle ils tournaient le dos. Ils avaient gagné leur combat, pourtant ils ne pouvaient se débarrasser du goût amer de la défaite. En partant ainsi, ils avaient l'impression de fuir. Fuir un adversaire trop puissant. Fuir ce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'affronter.

* * *

Ce fut la tête basse et les épaules voûtées qu'ils pénétrèrent de nouveau dans la base souterraine. Corman et Kenton les attendaient au bout du couloir, en compagnie d'une équipe médicale qui les entoura dès leur arrivée, telle une volée de moineaux affolés.

Sans un mot, sans même jeter un regard aux deux généraux, ils se laissèrent soigner, soudain absents du monde qui les entourait.

_« Je veux m'en aller d'ici… Emmène-moi, je t'en prie._

_- Rachel… laisse-moi m'assurer de ce qu'ils ont vu… et pas vu. Je te promets qu'ensuite, on s'en ira. »_

Saga était quelque peu alarmé par ce qui provenait de sa compagne. Si elle avait retrouvé toute sa conscience, elle paraissait encore profondément ébranlée par sa confrontation, pas tant avec les Gardiens qu'avec les Portes. Dès qu'ils s'en étaient approchés, elle n'avait plus été là… Ce n'était plus elle. Il ne prenait toute la mesure de la situation qu'en cet instant précis, alors qu'il la regarder se laisser soigner, sans réaction. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il l'emmène avec lui, et loin.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit les deux généraux, il les trouva en train de visionner les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance du site. Cela ne contribua pas à le rendre de meilleure humeur si l'on tenait compte en sus de son irritation croissante quant à la sensation désagréable des bandes serrées à l'étouffer, qui encerclaient ses côtes.

« … Il a dû se produire un problème technique ! Comment expliquez-vous ça ?! » Rouge de fureur, Corman gesticulait devant son enseigne, qui paraissait s'être tout à coup tassé d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

- Mais Général, je ne comprends pas… Nous avons tout vérifié et…

- Et bien, vérifiez encore ! Et ne me prenez pas pour un abruti, Jenkins, ou il vous en cuira ! Rompez ! »

En s'approchant du petit groupe, Saga croisa le regard du Jenkins en question, qui sortait de la salle à la fois irrité et résigné. _« Il ne doit pas être facile tous les jours celui-là… » _Se fit-il comme réflexion, avant de demander à haute voix, tout en prenant un air dégagé :

« Un problème, Général ?

- Vous l'avez dit ! Regardez, mais regardez-moi ça ! » Le doigt rageur de Corman tremblait en désignant l'écran. Et effectivement… il n'y avait rien à voir, ou à peine.

Quelques tressautements de l'image ça et là, une ombre vague traversant le cadre, des plans fixes mais éphémères montrant le couple immobile, des tâches floues… Mais rien de plus. Impassible, le Pope observa un moment les images. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait transparaître son soulagement. Le cosmos, ainsi qu'il s'en était douté, n'apparaissait pas. Une énergie pure ne pouvait être "fixée" sur une bande vidéo. Le plus étonnant résidait dans la représentation des Gardiens : de simples tâches dans l'image, que d'aucun pourrait considérer comme un défaut technique. Au final, pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent.

« Vous étiez dehors ! Là ! Et rien ! » Corman arpentait la salle d'un pas nerveux. « J'ai des comptes à rendre, moi… Comment vais-je expliquer ça ? Vous partez sur le site, vous revenez blessés et rien… »

Tandis que le général continuait à grommeler, Saga et Kenton s'entre-regardèrent, et une ombre de sourire passa sur les lèvres parcheminées du vieillard. _« Bon sang… Il sait ! »_ Devant cette évidence, le Pope ne chercha pas à masquer sa surprise. _« Il sait pourquoi il n'y a rien sur ces images… Il est au courant pour la vitesse de la lumière, pour le cosmos… Mais enfin, qui est-il ? »_

Ce fut alors que posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Saga, Kenton chuchota de sa voix grêle :

« J'imagine que vous devez avoir envie de quitter cet endroit et je ne vais pas vous retenir. Vous avez besoin de repos. Néanmoins la fille de Nathan, vous et moi devons impérativement discuter… J'ai des choses à vous expliquer. Mais avant… » Kenton jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre général, puis rassuré, il glissa une main tremblante dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. « … Je dois vous remettre ce document. Lisez-le. Je passerai vous voir à votre hôtel, demain. Le jeune homme qui sert d'enseigne à Corman m'en a donné l'adresse. »

Il cligna de l'œil devant l'air quelque peu offensé de Saga : « Et oui, de nos jours il y a encore des jeunes qui respectent leurs aînés et se mettent en quatre pour exaucer leurs prières… »


	20. Chapitre 20part I

**CHAPITRE 20 - Partie I**

D'un geste las, il laissa son bras retomber le long du fauteuil, tandis que sa tête roulait contre le dossier. Dans la pénombre du salon de la suite, à peine adoucie par les lumières de la ville, les prunelles de Saga scintillèrent un instant entre leurs cils mi-clos, seul signe de vie dans ce grand corps épuisé, incapable de trouver le sommeil malgré toute la dépense d'énergie qui avait drainé ses forces ce jour-là… De ses doigts abandonnés glissèrent quelques feuilles jaunies par le temps, qui voletèrent un instant avant de retomber sur la moquette. Il ne prit même pas la peine de les ramasser. Inutile, tant chacun de leurs mots s'était incrusté au fer rouge dans son esprit, en une marque cuisante et pérenne.

Il tendit son autre main vers le guéridon à côté de lui pour saisir son paquet de cigarettes. Il avait cessé de les compter depuis qu'il avait entamé sa lecture, et fit la grimace en constatant qu'il était vide. A pas de loup, il se glissa dans la chambre où Rachel dormait et toujours en silence, il fouilla son sac pour en sortir un paquet de secours. En se redressant, son regard tomba sur le visage de la jeune femme endormie et malgré lui, un sourire mêlé de tendresse et de fierté se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait fini par se réfugier dans le sommeil, en laissant la lampe de chevet allumée. Remontant la couverture sur ses épaules avec précaution, il ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder quelques instants. Sous les effets conjugués de la fatigue et du stress, elle dénotait une jeunesse et une fragilité inédites.

Bien sûr, il savait que rien de tout cela n'était véritablement tangible, que son endurance et sa force de caractère n'avaient d'égales que celles des chevaliers d'or et qu'il avait tort de s'inquiéter. Toutefois, il ne pouvait se défendre d'une peur irrationnelle, sensation qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement éprouvée auparavant. La peur de la perdre. L'image du sang versé par sa compagne, devant les Portes, n'avait de cesse de l'obséder, sans oublier cette sensation de pure panique lorsqu'elle s'était comme "absentée. Il pouvait bien se l'avouer maintenant : s'il avait paniqué, ce n'était pas pour lui-même, mais bien pour elle. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce besoin irrépressible de protéger quelqu'un le saisirait de la sorte. Et pourtant… C'était bien ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Non, ça ne devrait pas le faire sourire. Il n'y avait rien de drôle là-dedans. C'était vrai, il avait toujours été seul – du moins depuis quinze ans - mais jusqu'ici, il n'avait eu que lui-même à protéger. Mais aujourd'hui… Même s'il l'avait toujours aimée, à présent, c'était différent. Elle dépendait de lui et le pire, c'était qu'il dépendait d'elle. Le danger qu'ils avaient encouru quelques heures plus tôt lui avait ouvert les yeux sur cette situation particulière. Et qu'est-il censé se passer lorsqu'on ne combat plus pour soi-même mais pour l'être aimé ?…

Réfrénant un soupir, il se pencha sur elle effleurant ses lèvres, d'un souffle pour ne pas l'éveiller. _« Puisse-t-elle oublier quelques heures… »_

C'était ensemble qu'ils avaient découvert le contenu de l'enveloppe que Kenton avait remise à Saga, avant qu'ils ne quittent la base militaire.

Une fois enfermés dans leur chambre, douchés et dépouillés des derniers vestiges de leurs combats, Saga, faisant fi de ses dernières hésitations, avait fini par déchirer le papier et avait entamé sa lecture, Rachel penchée au-dessus de son épaule.

Dès le premier coup d'œil, son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines : l'écriture de Shion ! Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, et cette vision, en ce jour si spécial, parut le narguer, lui, le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire aux mains couvertes de pourpre…

Il avait dû prendre sur lui pour continuer. Si la Dothrakis n'avait rien dit, la gêne brutale de son compagnon ne l'avait pas moins heurtée ; aussi, d'une douce pression sur l'épaule, elle l'avait encouragé à démarrer une lecture à voix haute. Et tandis que sa propre voix, profonde, envahissait la pièce, Saga ne put se défendre de l'impression que celle, plus claire, de la jeune femme l'accompagnait.

_**Le Sanctuaire, 8 Août 1982**_

_A toi, mon successeur._

_Je suis assis derrière mon bureau et je regarde mon élève en contrebas, Mü, qui s'entraîne avec ses camarades. Il rit. Et mon cœur saigne. Cet enfant, que je considère comme mon propre fils, ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Ce que l'avenir lui réserve. Ô Mü, puisses-tu un jour me pardonner d'avoir été si dur et si exigeant avec toi, pendant toutes ces années… Je n'avais pas le choix. Je sais qu'il sera puissant, sans doute plus que moi- même, et il portera la tête haute sa charge de chevalier d'or du Bélier. Il ne saurait en être autrement._

_Toi qui lis aujourd'hui ces lignes, sans doute te demandes-tu ce qu'est ceci, cette missive particulière. Accorde-moi cependant le droit d'épancher mon cœur…_

_Ces enfants insouciants… Parmi eux, d'autres chevaliers d'or existent. Je le sais déjà. Je l'ai toujours su. Milo, cette espèce de galopin espiègle, sera un grand chevalier. De même que le petit Aiolia, qui prend le chemin de son frère en toute innocence… Et les jumeaux. Les fils d'Andreas. Ceux-là ont à peine douze ans et sont déjà plus forts, plus aguerris que leur père ne le sera jamais, bien qu'ils n'en soient pas encore conscients. Aioros… S'il doit y en avoir un qui doit me succéder, ce devrait être lui. J'ai rarement vu un garçon aussi pénétré de l'importance et de la grandeur d'âme de nos actions. Il est pur et honnête, sans malice, toujours prêt à aider ses amis et les autres._

_Pourtant, ce ne sera pas lui. Je l'ai compris hier soir. _

_Ca y est, le destin est en marche. J'ai vu la lumière de l'étoile parvenir jusqu'à nous, cette étoile qui est née il y a quelques millions d'années et dont l'étincelle de vie a scintillé cette nuit pour la première fois dans notre ciel. Les écrits de mon peuple ne mentaient pas. Seule l'échelle de temps est différente. Ce doit être pour cela que j'ai peur. Tout ce qui est écrit va s'accomplir, et je ne peux m'y opposer. _

_Je n'ai pas voulu croire Moïra lorsqu'elle m'a prévenu. Les Portes vont revenir plus tôt que prévu, m'a-t-elle dit, il y a quelques mois. Une vision, une distorsion temporelle à laquelle je n'ai pas prêté foi. J'ai pensé que ses souvenirs, ses souffrances avaient généré ce pressentiment en elle, elle qui depuis quarante quatre ans doit vivre avec la douleur cuisante de l'échec, et de la perte des êtres qui lui étaient chers._

_Nous sommes si vieux, à présent… Elle va bientôt mourir. Elle me l'a dit hier, elle sent que la mort lui ouvre les bras, et ses yeux se sont illuminés. Je crois qu'elle est soulagée de partir, malgré ce qui va se passer maintenant. Elle a le droit de se reposer. Elle s'est déjà sacrifiée, elle a honoré ce pourquoi elle existe. Qu'elle parte en paix. Moïra… Je t'ai profondément aimée et même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit, je suis sûr que tu l'as toujours su. _

_Moi aussi, je vais mourir. Pas tout de suite, mais… L'un d'entre eux va m'assassiner, un de ces enfants. Je ne sais pas quand, ni qui, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Que le destin s'accomplisse._

_Je suis impuissant. Nathan et Andreas aussi. Et c'est cela qui est terrible. Nous avons beau connaître le futur, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous ne devons pas intervenir, toute action de notre part est susceptible de modifier l'avenir, et les Dieux seuls savent quelles en seraient les conséquences. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque. Même Andreas a fini par le comprendre, après des heures de discussions stériles… Cet homme a beau être un de mes amis les plus chers, son goût du pouvoir a toujours été tel qu'il en est devenu presque effrayant avec le temps. Cet homme, qui a préféré renoncer à une charge de chevalier d'or pour avoir la possibilité de se consacrer uniquement à l'exercice de l'autorité ultime…_

_Nathan et lui, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, étaient toujours collés à moi, je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans en avoir un dans les jambes. Lorsqu'ils sont devenus adultes, je les ai tout naturellement gardés à mes côtés, et ils m'ont toujours aidé à diriger ce Sanctuaire du mieux possible. Mais à présent… Tout comme moi, ils sont confrontés au destin. Ce destin qui va entraîner leurs propres enfants dans la tourmente. Je comprends leurs doutes, et leurs craintes… J'aurais aimé épargner cela à Mü, moi aussi. _

_Pourquoi faut-il que cela arrive ? Ils ont l'air si heureux, si insouciants… _

_La souffrance de Nathan m'a brisé le cœur mais que puis-je y faire ? Lorsqu'il a su, tout son amour s'est tourné vers sa fille, je l'ai vu se retenir de courir vers elle pour la serrer contre lui. Cette enfant… si lumineuse, qui a hérité de la beauté stupéfiante de sa grand-mère. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ému à chaque fois que je la vois tant elle me rappelle la jeunesse de Moïra… Ma jeunesse…_

_IL se sent coupable, je le sais. Il trouve cela injuste de ne pas être celui à qui cette tâche incombera. Mais il ne peut aller contre le destin. _

_Andreas… Lui, il ne semble éprouver aucun regret. C'est terrible de ma part de dire cela, mais je crois bien qu'il est content de cette situation. Tellement persuadé que ses fils sont exceptionnels… Oh, ils le sont ! Mais Andreas a oublié qu'il s'agit là de ses propres enfants avant tout. _

_Je ne sais pas… J'hésite. Que dois-je faire ? Que devons-nous faire ? Le destin nous joue un bien vilain tour…_

_Toi qui lis ces lignes, tu es mon successeur. Je sais que tu n'es pas Aioros, et il est même fort probable que tu sois celui qui m'a assassiné. Qui que tu sois, une lourde tâche t'attend. Si tu as cette lettre entre les mains, cela signifie que Moïra ne s'est pas trompée. Que les Portes sont revenues. _

_Ainsi que tu l'as compris, je n'ai pas le droit de te dévoiler ce qui va arriver maintenant, au risque de provoquer de grandes distorsions temporelles._

_Mais je ne peux accepter de te laisser ainsi, toi et ceux dont tu as la responsabilité, alors…_

_J'écris cette lettre aujourd'hui, pour la confier en temps utiles à un homme de confiance, qui a pour seule tâche de te la remettre le moment venu, à savoir lorsque tu auras découvert les Portes et jugé de leur puissance. Pourquoi je fais cela ? Parce que de par ton acte, tu as bouleversé un ordre établi. Le Pope en exercice détient le secret des Portes et est seul habilité à l'expliciter aux XII lorsque le phénomène se produit. Jamais il ne doit en parler ni même l'évoquer en dehors de cette période. Il transmet l'information à celui qu'il choisit comme successeur de son vivant._

_Si tu assumes ta charge comme il convient, tu as déjà très certainement fait procéder à des recherches dans les archives et tu n'as rien trouvé. Que cela ne t'étonne pas. Si un Pope en exercice ne peut parler des Portes en dehors de la période de leur apparition, ce n'est pas pour qu'un ignorant tombe sur Leur secret n'importe quand, en feuilletant les ouvrages de la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire._

_Pourtant, il existe des écrits. Ceux de mon peuple, bien sûr, mais aussi ceux des familles fondatrices du Domaine Sacré. Tandis que j'écris ce dernier mot, un doute m'étreint : Rachel est-elle toujours l'héritière ? Est-elle seulement encore en vie ? Ma main tremble. Mais je dois garder espoir. Je n'ai rien vu la concernant qui puisse laisser penser… Ô Dieux, comme il est difficile d'admettre les voies de l'avenir sans en déceler les méandres !..._

_Où en étais-je donc ? Ah oui. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire où sont ces documents, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce ne sera pas toi qui les trouveras mais « eux » qui te trouveront. Ils détiennent la vérité et constituent la mémoire vive de notre humanité ; ils ne se dévoilent qu'au moment opportun et uniquement à ceux qui l'ont mérité…_

_Malgré tout, je peux cependant te dire certaines choses concernant les Portes, mais peut-être en as-tu déjà eu connaissance. _

_Elles naissent suivant une fréquence obéissant à une sorte de… cycle. Le cycle de la Terre, de l'évolution des hommes, des changements d'époque, des modifications climatiques… Sans doute sais-tu déjà que l'ouverture des Portes a toujours précédé les grands événements de ce monde, ses ères les plus noires et les plus obscurantistes. Elles ne les ont pas seulement précédés ; Elles les ont provoqués. Leur ouverture est synonyme de haine, de terreur, de guerre, de mort. Elles déversent sur notre monde la lie de l'espèce humaine, tout ce qu'il y a de plus abject au fond de chacun d'entre nous mais amplifié cent fois, mille fois ! Et cette marée puante envahit le cœur des hommes pour les pousser à la folie et au meurtre. Je sais de quoi je parle, je l'ai vécu. Tu n'as pas trouvé les écrits, mais dans les archives propres à la direction du Sanctuaire, que tu as déjà certainement consultées, tu pourras avoir la confirmation de ce que je vais te dire maintenant : en 1938, ils sont tous morts. Tous mes compagnons, tous mes amis. Tous, sauf Moïra. Nous avons perdu. _

_Et à ce jour, malgré toutes mes connaissances, je n'ai toujours pas compris les raisons de notre échec. Pourquoi ? Parce que la seule personne qui aurait peut-être pu, et je dis bien peut-être, nous l'expliquer, était mon prédécesseur, mort lui aussi ce jour-là. Moïra ne savait rien elle non plus. Elle a fait ce que sa conscience lui dictait de faire, mais cela n'a pas suffi._

_Toi qui m'as assassiné, comprends-tu maintenant quel est ton destin ?_

_Mais cela devait sans doute se dérouler ainsi... Sinon, pourquoi ?_

_Allons, voilà que de nouveau, je divague._

_Oui, toi, aujourd'hui, tu dois te montrer responsable. Tu as voulu cette charge, tu te dois de l'assumer dignement. Cependant, parce que tu es mon assassin, je m'octroie le droit de me montrer exigeant avec toi._

_Tu as compris ce à quoi tu vas devoir faire face : empêcher l'ouverture. Ou sinon, la Terre sombrera dans le chaos, irrémédiablement. Mais pas seulement. Si les vies de milliers d'anonymes dépendent de toi, celles de ceux qui t'entourent, là, tout à côté de toi, sont confrontées à la même échéance. Celles de la garde dorée, celle de l'héritière Dothrakis, sont soumises à tes décisions. Si tu n'as pas hésité à prendre ma vie, sans doute celles des humains ne t'intéressent-elles guère. Mais sache une chose ; voir mourir ses compagnons d'arme sous ses yeux n'est pas chose facile. Surtout quand on est RESPONSABLE d'eux et de leurs existences._

_C'est cela, être Pope du Sanctuaire : détenir la responsabilité du monde, et la responsabilité de ses hommes._

_Pense bien à tout ça. Peut-être qu'une petite partie de la solution à ton problème sortira de ta réflexion._

_Qui que tu sois, je tiens cependant à te dire une dernière chose. Ne perds jamais l'espoir, quoi qu'il arrive. Et n'oublie pas : sois responsable._

_**Shion, Chevalier d'or du Bélier et Grand Pope du Sanctuaire.**_

Oh non… Il ne risquait pas d'oublier le moindre mot de cette missive. Le Pope étouffa un ricanement désabusé, tandis que le terme employé par Shion lui revenait une énième fois en pleine figure. _Assassin_. Après tout, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, il l'avait assassiné. Il lui avait plongé la main dans le cœur, et tout en le broyant dans son poing, avait soutenu le regard du vieux Pope, un regard à peine surpris, mais empli de tristesse. Assassiné…

Son rire se mua en une sorte de sanglot étouffé. Le poids de cet acte, le sang sur ses mains… Il en était encore obsédé, en tout temps et en tout lieu. C'était sans doute cela son châtiment. Même la mort n'avait pas voulu de lui, alors qu'il l'avait appelée de toutes ses forces. Le destin avait voulu que le frère renié vole à son secours, lui, l'assassin !

Et maintenant… Un seul mot semblait recouvrir tous les autres, celui de _responsabilité_. Et c'était là la punition ultime : sa victime qui le plaçait en face de ses devoirs, en lui jetant sur les épaules la croix pesante de ses responsabilités. Exemplaire, vraiment… Même par-delà la mort, Shion était parvenu à se venger.

* * *

Elle rêvait.

A l'issue de la lecture que lui avait fait Saga de la lettre de l'ancien Pope, elle était restée sans voix pendant de longues minutes, avant de se rendre compte que son compagnon scrutait de nouveau les feuillets, avec une impatience mêlée de crainte, et ne semblait plus faire attention à elle. Elle ne lui en voulut pas. En proie au malaise généré par l'audition des termes sans appel employés par Shion, elle ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer leur impact sur un Saga encore fragilisé par les derniers événements. Discrètement, elle s'était éclipsée et sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller, s'était endormie, vidée de toute son énergie.

Et maintenant, elle rêvait. Ou plutôt…

_**1938, désert du Sahara.**_

_Le chaos. Tout autour, le tumulte de la bataille ultime commence à s'amoindrir, pourtant encore, ici et là, des cris, des hurlements, se font entendre. Ainsi que ce grondement, qui ne cesse de s'enfler, depuis des heures. A se demander si cela s'arrêtera jamais. Ce souffle sourd et lancinant l'obsède. Son propre corps est entré en résonance avec ce bourdonnement et il lui semble que le bruit de son souffle oppressé se confond avec cet écho permanent._

_Elle est debout, au milieu du désastre annoncé. L'odeur du sang monte jusqu'à elle et fait palpiter ses narines. Elle ne fera plus un seul pas, elle ne le peut pas. Son corps est vide, là, dressé au-dessus du sol jonché de corps inertes, de flaques de sang miroitant dans le soleil, à quelques mètres à peine du père de son fils. Elle le voit, il est presque à ses pieds, gisant sur le cadavre de celui qu'il vient de tuer. Avec une curiosité indifférente, elle le regarde, tandis qu'il tend la tête vers elle, et ouvre la bouche pour parler. Mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, si ce n'est un gargouillis informe, entre deux bulles de sang. Sa vie s'échappe par sa gorge déchiquetée. Elle sait qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques minutes à vivre et sans un geste, elle le regarde mourir._

_Elle n'est plus rien. Elle ne ressent plus rien. Elle n'est plus qu'un morceau de néant dans ce désert sans nom. De ses yeux mornes, elle balaye ce qui l'entoure ; ils sont tous morts. Ils ont été vaincus par Elles et par ses effroyables rejetons, chancres malsains échappés dans cette dimension qui n'est pas la leur. Les râles d'agonie se rapprochent, et elle frissonne. Tout cela est au-dessus de ses forces. Elle est vidée de toute son énergie, elle n'est plus qu'une carcasse creuse, qui n'a même plus suffisamment de force pour pleurer ses morts. Quel silence, tout à coup. Le grondement a stoppé. De nouveau, ce qui ressemble vaguement à de la peur la saisit. Elle sait. Le dernier silence avant la fin. Va-t-elle mourir, elle aussi ? Dans son anéantissement, une question la taraude. Pourquoi cela n'a-t il pas marché ? Sont-ils arrivés trop tard, se sont-ils trompés ? Est-ce elle, sur les épaules de qui tout reposait, qui n'a pas été à la hauteur ? Toujours seule dans ce silence pathétique, elle pense à son fils. Elle a fait son devoir envers sa famille. Nul ne saurait lui reprocher cela. Alors, elle ferme les yeux, et attend la délivrance. Il ne reste plus qu'elle. _

_Soudain, une main saisit brutalement son bras, et la secoue sans ménagement. Au travers du voile rougeâtre qui baigne ses yeux, elle l'aperçoit, le survivant. Shion. Un de ses bras pend, sans vie, à son côté, et son visage est maculé de sang. Le sien, ou celui d'un autre, elle ne saurait dire, ça n'a plus aucune importance._

_« Il faut fuir !!!! » Entend-elle dans un brouillard. Fuir ? Quelle drôle d'idée. Il n'y a plus nulle part où aller, le monde est en train de succomber à sa propre folie. Avec lenteur, elle secoue la tête. Inutile de fuir, c'est déjà trop tard. Alors, il la tire, il la pousse et hurle : « Nous avons perdu, Moïra ! C'est inutile de rester ici, partons ! » _

_Alors, devant leurs yeux ébahis, comme pour confirmer les mots du dernier chevalier d'or, les Portes s'ouvrent. Les sables s'écartent, le sol tremble et comme se redressant de leurs tombes, la Destruction et la Haine se lèvent, elles enflent, sous le ciel devenu de plomb. Ce n'est ni un chuchotement, ni un hurlement. C'est une stridence tellement aiguë, qu'elle en devient silencieuse. Le cri. Le signal._

_Elle n'a plus la force de lui résister. Elle se laisse entraîner, ses talons raclant le sol, tandis qu'il la soulève pour l'emmener. _

_Elle ne se retourne pas. Mais ce jour-là, l'odeur de la mort s'est incrustée dans sa chair et l'accompagnera chacun des jours du restant de sa vie, elle le sait.

* * *

_

Saga observa un long moment le bout de sa cigarette se consumer lentement dans la nuit. Il savait qu'il devait lire entre les lignes de cette lettre. Mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de se replonger une énième fois dans ce miroir un peu trop parfait qui lui rappelait ses actes. Peu à peu, les brumes du sommeil commencèrent à envahir son esprit, alors que les timides premières lueurs de l'aube effleuraient les toits de la ville. Etouffant un bâillement, il s'apprêta à rejoindre Rachel lorsque son cri retentit.

Repoussant la porte avec brutalité, il la trouva dressée sur le lit, assise au milieu des draps épars, les yeux agrandis par la terreur. Un instant il craignit de s'avancer dans la pièce : était-elle éveillée, ou sous l'emprise d'un cauchemar ? Mais les pupilles fixes de la jeune femme cillèrent pour finalement venir croiser son regard, quémandant un secours désespéré. Il fit alors quelques pas, et s'asseyant au bord du matelas, il entoura de ses bras une Rachel pantelante, qui s'agrippa à ses épaules :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un mauvais rêve ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix apaisante, tout en écartant quelques mèches brunes du visage de la jeune femme. Elle secoua la tête, sans répondre, puis, de ses longs doigts maigres, elle se couvrit les yeux, comme pour en extirper une vision insoutenable. Peu à peu, son souffle s'apaisa.

« Non… Ce n'était pas un rêve…

- Explique-moi. »

Alors, elle raconta. Devant un Saga blêmissant au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle décrivit chaque détail de cette scène du passé. Elle lui en fit partager le sentiment d'horreur, elle lui dépeignit les visages, les mots, les corps, le sang…

« … Un souvenir. Voilà ce que c'était, conclut-elle avec lassitude. Un vestige de l'histoire de ma famille, sorti de notre conscience collective. Ma grand-mère, Moïra… Sa mémoire… »

Moïra. Sans doute le fait d'avoir trouvé son nom dans la missive de Shion avait-il réveillé chez sa petite-fille quelques réminiscences de récits oubliés… mais de nouveau, la jeune femme répondit par la négative la question informulée de Saga.

« Ce n'est pas la lettre… Quand je me suis retrouvée devant les Portes, le retour vers le passé a commencé à opérer.

- C'est à cause de ce… phénomène que ton esprit n'était plus présent à ce moment là ? » Elle acquiesça.

- Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Toute la mémoire de mes ancêtres s'est manifestée dès lors que j'ai posé les yeux sur les Portes. Il me semble… Il me semble avoir reproduit des gestes enfouis dans l'histoire depuis des dizaines d'années. Je n'étais plus moi, j'étais tous les autres, tous ceux qui m'ont précédée.

- Alors… Dans ce cas, lorsque mon cosmos a transité par ton corps, est-ce que c'était aussi… ?

- Un… automatisme ? Oui, sans doute que oui. »

Saga eut un frisson rétrospectif. Il n'avait rien oublié de la panique et de l'impuissance qui l'avaient saisi à ce moment-là lorsque, sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien contrôler, la puissance de son arcane avait traversé le corps de la jeune femme avant d'être démultipliée pour détruire les deux Gardiens.

« Si cela peut te rassurer… Moi non plus, je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé. » Il crut déceler une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix, tandis qu'elle continuait : « Je me suis fait l'effet… d'un condensateur. »

Il savait que cela l'avait épuisée. Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté une telle possibilité. D'ailleurs, personne à sa connaissance ne disposait d'une telle faculté. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Un peu plus de vigilance, de concentration, lui aurait sans doute permis d'éviter d'utiliser le corps de la jeune femme de cette manière et de la faire souffrir. Il allait le lui dire lorsqu'elle le devança :

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Ça se serait déroulé ainsi, de toute façon… »

Sans un mot, il la resserra contre lui ; elle s'abandonna à son étreinte. Il aperçut alors le bandage au poignet de la jeune femme, qui se teintait progressivement d'écarlate. L'écartant de lui, il se leva :

« Ta blessure s'est rouverte. Je vais refaire ton pansement. »

En effet, une fois mise au jour, la plaie se révéla suintante et du sang perlait sans discontinuer sur la peau à vif. Avec une infinie douceur, Saga dégagea les dernières bandes souillées avant d'entourer le poignet d'un nouveau linge, sans toutefois trop le serrer.

Tandis qu'elle observait ses mains s'affairer autour d'elle, une bouffée de tendresse la submergea, pour cet homme à ses côtés, ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours été depuis sa plus tendre enfance. D'aussi loin qu'elle se le rappelait, sa présence avait semblé permanente. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, joué ensemble, s'étaient entraînés ensemble… Il était sans nul doute le fil conducteur de sa vie, ainsi qu'elle en avait pris conscience depuis quelques mois. D'où qu'elle se retourne sur son passé, c'était toujours Saga qu'elle voyait sur l'horizon. En dépit de leur éloignement, il n'avait jamais quitté son cœur.

« Voilà, c'est terminé. » Elle réprima un sursaut lorsque que la voix du Pope retentit dans le silence et elle allait le remercier lorsqu'elle vit ses doigts trembler sur son poignet.

Levant les yeux vers lui, elle accrocha le vert de son regard pour y découvrir une détresse infinie et un long frisson la parcourut. L'abîme, ils le voyaient tous les deux s'ouvrir sous leurs pas. Saisissant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, il murmura d'une voix tendue :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que je ne laisserai rien ni personne se mettre entre nous… Peu m'importe le passé, les traditions, de vieux écrits poussiéreux, ou un quelconque destin… Je me suis battu toute ma vie contre ça, et je refuse de me plier à une volonté qui ne sera pas la nôtre. Rachel, pendant des années…

- Chut. Je sais. » Elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, puis l'embrassa. « … mais, Saga, crois-tu qu'on nous laissera le choix ?

- On a toujours le choix. » Répondit-il, presque sauvagement. Elle le contempla, à la fois pleine d'espoir et pleine de crainte. Oui, elle aspirait ardemment à le croire, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il ait raison, et pour le suivre… Mais est-ce que les souhaits forgent la réalité ? N'est-ce pas plutôt la réalité qui impose sa loi aux souhaits de tout un chacun ?

La voie qui s'ouvrait devant eux ce soir-là allait droit devant, mais n'avait pas d'aboutissement. Ou du moins, ils n'en voyaient pas l'issue. Ils se tenaient là, ensemble, main dans la main, prêts à se lancer dans un périple dont ils ne connaissaient ni les embûches, ni les pièges, ni les tours et détours qui leur étaient réservés. Mais face à ce destin qui commençait aujourd'hui à abattre ses cartes, ils continueraient à jouer. Peut-être même jusqu'à leur ultime chance, jusqu'à risquer de tout perdre. Mais cela valait mieux que de laisser le jeu mener la danse, que de se laisser emporter par les flots et de perdre ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux et qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à obtenir.

Saga se glissa derrière elle et appuyant son dos contre la tête du lit, il la laissa s'installer contre lui, ses bras la tenant toujours serrée contre son cœur. Fermant les yeux, il soupira :

« Tu devrais tâcher de te rendormir. Pour ma part, je crois que je vais aussi me reposer un peu… » Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres, et sa tête pencha jusqu'à toucher le front de Rachel. Dans l'ombre qui s'éclaircissait, elle eut un sourire :

« Dors mon amour… »

_Le lendemain matin…_

Ils étaient en train d'achever leur petit-déjeuner par un café serré, lorsque le maître d'hôtel vint s'incliner courtoisement devant eux :

« Un certain monsieur Kenton attend à la réception. Il dit avoir rendez-vous.

- Bien, faites-le venir. » Saga avait à peine levé les yeux vers l'homme qui fit demi-tour derechef. L'esprit de Rachel effleura le sien avec délicatesse :

_« Sans doute allons-nous obtenir quelques éclaircissements…_

_- Je l'espère. »_ Il tira une cigarette du paquet posé entre eux sur la table et l'alluma à la flamme qu'elle approcha de son visage. Un bref instant, son cœur se serra devant les cernes qui ombraient son regard ; ses insomnies semblaient ne jamais vouloir lui laisser le moindre répit.

Lui adressant un sourire fugace, elle se leva pour accueillir le vieux général qui s'avançait vers eux à pas comptés, voûté sur sa canne et dédaignant l'assistance que paraissait absolumentvouloir lui porter le maître d'hôtel.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous m'avez attendu. » Les lèvres bleuâtres du vieillard s'étirèrent en ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, tandis qu'il s'asseyait entre eux.

Saga le salua d'un signe de tête, sans un mot. Consciente de l'attentisme de son compagnon, Rachel prit la parole :

- Général Kenton, nous avons pris connaissance du pli que vous nous avez remis hier. Et je vous avouerais que quelques explications de votre part seraient les bienvenues.

- Je l'imagine sans peine. D'où ma présence.

- Qui vous a remis cette lettre ? » La sécheresse du ton fut telle que Kenton se tourna vers le Pope, comme piqué par une abeille. Il put ainsi constater qu'il faisait l'objet d'un examen attentif de sa part. Néanmoins, il ne parut pas s'en formaliser outre mesure, et prit le temps de commander un thé avant de répondre :

- C'est Shion lui-même qui m'a confié ce document, avec la mission de le remettre à son successeur le moment venu.

- Quand était-ce ?

- Il y a vingt ans, environ. » Si, pas une seule seconde, le visage de Saga ne trahit la moindre émotion à l'audition de cette réponse, son cœur s'arrêta cependant un instant de battre, avant de repartir avec une cadence échevelée. _Vingt ans ! Juste avant que mes parents ne meurent… »_ Rachel, une seconde déstabilisée par cette pensée malencontreusement perdue par son compagnon, finit par reprendre la discussion à son compte :

- Savez-vous ce que contient cette lettre ?

- A vrai dire, non. Mais compte tenu des circonstances, j'imagine que cela doit avoir un rapport avec les Portes. » Il prononça ces derniers mots avec un tel naturel et une telle aisance que le couple ne put s'empêcher de s'entre-regarder en silence. La conclusion était évidente : cet homme connaissait les Portes, et en savait peut-être bien plus. Kenton ne leur laissa pas le loisir de s'interroger plus avant :

« Oui, je sais ce que sont les Portes. Je Les ai rencontrées, j'ai assisté à Leur naissance précédente. » Le vieil homme remua sa petite cuillère au fond de sa tasse, son regard s'opacifiant derrière une brume vitreuse :

« Oui… Il y a si longtemps… »

Le couple ne brisa pas le silence qui s'appesantit soudain, par respect pour leur interlocuteur. Ils comprenaient confusément que ce qui s'apparentait à un moment de recueillement lui était nécessaire pour qu'il puisse poursuivre.

Sa voix grêle finit néanmoins par s'élever de nouveau, comme en provenance d'un lieu très lointain dans le temps et dans l'espace :

« En 1938, j'avais vingt-et-un ans. A cette époque-là, les sciences de la Terre étaient à la mode. Les grands principes qui régissaient la physique du globe étaient en voie d'être expliqués, décortiqués et nous allions au-devant de grandes choses… mon oncle était un scientifique dont la vocation résidait justement dans la résolution des mystères de l'histoire de notre planète.

Lorsque j'étais jeune, un seul rêve m'habitait : aller dans le désert du Sahara. Les récits des explorateurs, des aventuriers, tout cela me fascinait. Aussi, lorsque mon oncle m'a annoncé son départ pour le continent africain, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'allais être son assistant. »

Un instant les yeux larmoyants du vieillard s'illuminèrent à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Sans doute se revoyait-il jeune homme, timide mais prêt à tout pour aller au bout de son rêve, émerveillé à l'idée de contempler enfin les larges étendues de sable à perte de vue, de sentir la morsure du soleil sur sa peau, d'éprouver la sensation vertigineuse du vide minéral…

« Nous constituions une équipe de six hommes, bientôt renforcée par deux guides locaux. Notre mission devait durer six mois. Pendant les premières semaines, nous avons sillonné le désert sur la base de cartes existantes, à la recherche des points les plus caractéristiques pour établir nos mesures géophysiques. Cette période était fabuleuse. Chaque soir, nous faisions halte pour installer notre bivouac, à la belle étoile. On croit que le désert est silencieux ; il n'en est rien. Et lorsque le soleil se couche et que le froid s'installe, les bruits s'amplifient et prennent une autre dimension. Des grattements, des sifflements, des glissements…. Ça vit, le désert. A chacune de nos haltes, il y a une chose que j'adorais faire : lorsque tout le monde était endormi, je me glissais hors du camp et m'en éloignais de quelques dizaines de mètres. Oh, je savais bien que c'était dangereux mais… Les étoiles ! Savez-vous ce que c'est que de les contempler dans un ciel d'une pureté parfaite, de lire chacune des constellations, de suivre leur dessin du bout des doigts et d'imaginer toute les légendes qui leur ont donné naissance ?... »

Il s'arrêta de parler un instant pour observer le couple qui l'écoutait. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient… des membres du Sanctuaire, des hommes et des femmes nés sous la protection des astres de la nuit… Rachel, le menton posé dans la coupe de ses mains lui adressa un sourire chaleureux l'encourageant à continuer, ce qu'il fit après une hésitation :

« Une nuit comme toutes les autres, je me suis de nouveau éloigné. Et au détour d'une dune, j'ai aperçu une lueur que j'ai d'abord prise pour celle d'un feu de camp. Sur le moment, ça ne m'a pas vraiment surpris : ce n'était pas la première fois que nous croisions un groupe nomade des peuples du désert. J'allais faire demi-tour quand je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il n'y avait pas de bruit. Aucun bruit. Je veux dire… ne serait-ce qu'un feu, ça crépite, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, là, rien. Alors… je me suis approché et… j'ai vu le sable. Il rougeoyait. Sous une couche de poussière, il y avait quelque chose qui brillait ou plutôt qui semblait s'éteindre et se rallumer selon un rythme bien précis, un peu comme un battement de cœur… Et autour, tout était parfaitement silencieux. Je suis resté longtemps à observer ce phénomène étrange. C'était tellement incongru, cette lumière, au milieu de nulle part !… Au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal et croyant à une insolation due à la journée précédente, je suis retourné au camp.

- Vous n'avez rien dit à votre oncle à ce moment-là ? » Demanda Saga d'une voix particulièrement radoucie. A croire que le récit qui lui était fait avait réussi à le captiver, finalement.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais sur l'instant, je n'en ai pas éprouvé le besoin… J'étais simplement très fatigué. Au matin, pourtant, bien qu'étant persuadé d'avoir rêvé, j'étais tracassé. Alors, je suis allé parler à mon oncle en lui suggérant de faire une mesure de gravimétrie à l'endroit que je supposais être celui de mon rêve. Avec le recul, je me rends compte qu'il a accepté uniquement pour me faire plaisir. La veille, nous avions déjà procédé à des contrôles dont les résultats étaient on ne peut plus normaux…

Les appareils sont devenus comme fous. La petite boussole que je gardais en permanence dans ma poche oscillait sans plus aucune logique. Mais le plus impressionnant a sans doute été la destruction du gravimètre. »

Devant l'air interrogateur de ses auditeurs, Kenton expliqua brièvement :

« Un gravimètre est un appareil permettant de mesurer les variations de la pesanteur depuis la surface de la Terre. Les anomalies dites "gravimétriques" sont recensées et consignées depuis des années maintenant, dans le monde entier. Généralement, elles sont dues à des variations de densité en profondeur, qui sont elles-mêmes causées par des différences de densité de roches par exemple.

Lorsque mon oncle a mis en place son gravimètre au droit du point que je lui ai indiqué, la densité mesurée était telle que l'appareil ne l'a pas supportée. Jamais nous n'avions constaté de telles valeurs ; en fait, l'existence d'un tel niveau est absolument inconcevable sur notre planète. Mais hormis cette aberration, quelque chose d'autre m'a bouleversé : de tout ce que j'avais vu la veille au soir… il ne restait plus rien. La lumière n'était plus là.

Je n'oublierai jamais la réaction de mon oncle ce jour-là. Il m'a pris par le bras et a serré si fort que j'en ai gardé les marques pendant plusieurs semaines. Et je lui ai tout raconté.

- Qu'est-ce que votre oncle a dit à ses collègues à ce moment-là ?

- Rien du tout. Il pensait, avec raison, qu'ils ne le croiraient pas. Il a consigné l'endroit avec précision sur sa carte et nous n'avons plus reparlé de tout cela jusqu'à notre retour aux Etats-Unis, trois mois plus tard. »

Rachel laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il n'y avait pas des générations entières d'étrangers au courant de cette histoire. Entre-temps, Saga avait continué son interrogatoire :

« Qu'avez-vous fait alors ?

- Vous ai-je dit que j'étais d'origine grecque ? Répondit indirectement le vieux général avec un air malicieux qui étonna le couple. Mes grands-parents maternels étaient grecs et avaient émigré aux Etats-Unis. Ma grand-mère a vécu pendant fort longtemps et j'ai eu la chance de profiter de sa présence jusque dans ma vie d'adulte… je me confiais beaucoup à elle et tout naturellement, à mon retour, je lui ai raconté nos aventures. Je lui ai parlé de ce phénomène étrange auquel j'avais assisté. » La voix de Kenton se heurta alors à une quinte de toux et ce fut avec quelques difficultés qu'il poursuivit :

« Le visage de ma grand-mère a changé de couleur. Elle est devenue tellement pâle que j'ai vraiment cru à ce moment-là… Puis elle s'est mise à pleurer. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ! C'est alors qu'elle a dit : "Les Portes… Elles sont revenues !" »

Le vieillard devait être content de son petit effet, car il prit le temps de stopper là son récit, pour observer ses vis-à-vis. L'héritière Dothrakis s'était brutalement redressée, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Et de manière tout à fait incongrue, la réaction de Saga fut parfaitement… inverse. Tassé au fond de son fauteuil, le Pope dont le regard s'était assombri de façon tout à fait inquiétante, laissait transparaître une colère sourde. Il finit par cracher entre ses dents :

« Allez-vous enfin nous dire _qui_ vous êtes ? Cette petite comédie a assez duré, il me semble. »

Devant les pupilles rougeoyantes de l'Antinaïkos, Kenton, très maître de lui-même jusque là, fut étreint par une crainte irrationnelle. Il ne pouvait sans doute rien lui arriver, ici, dans ce salon d'un grand hôtel généreusement pourvu d'étoiles. Mais il ne connaissait pas le nouvel homme fort du Sanctuaire, lui qui n'avait connu que Shion, ainsi que le prédécesseur de ce dernier. Il comprit confusément que celui qu'il avait en face de lui était d'une autre trempe, d'une autre carrure. Et qu'il n'était pas souhaitable de le contrarier. Tâchant de récupérer quelque contenance, Kenton prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, sur un ton qu'il souhaitait le plus apaisant possible :

« Ma grand-mère appartenait au Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle occupait le rang de chevalier d'Argent. Mais à l'issue de sa rencontre avec celui qui allait devenir son mari, elle a rendu sa charge à son Pope et a quitté le Domaine Sacré. Tout cela, je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard. En réalité, elle me l'a expliqué lorsque, sans même me demander mon avis, elle a décidé de m'expédier en Grèce. Sur l'instant, j'ai cru qu'elle se moquait de moi, qu'elle me racontait une légende ou que sais-je encore… Mais j'ai vite compris qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre que de la stricte vérité. Elle m'a dit : "Va au Sanctuaire. Va dire au Grand Pope ce que tu as vu. Si tu ne le fais pas, nous allons tous mourir." Avant que je ne m'embarque sur le paquebot qui allait me mener en Europe, elle m'a donné une lettre signée de sa main, une sorte de… sauf-conduit, et toutes les instructions nécessaires pour que je puisse atteindre le Domaine.

- Les mots de passe donc… » Rachel avait hoché la tête.

- En effet, les codes nécessaires pour que le passeur accepte de m'emmener sur l'île.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite ?… J'ai rencontré un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui dirigeait alors le Sanctuaire. Il m'a écouté… et il m'a cru. Et pendant tout ce temps, j'ai eu l'impression de vivre un rêve tout éveillé. Je me trouvais dans un temple grec, j'étais en train de raconter une histoire de fous. Quand je repense à ce jour-là, je me demande encore comme j'ai pu conserver ma raison intacte.

C'est alors que j'ai rencontré Shion. Je ne savais pas qui il était, mais le Pope de l'époque m'avait confié à lui pendant mon séjour là-bas, ou plutôt… m'avait mis sous sa garde. Nous avions sensiblement le même âge mais c'est bien tout ce que nous avions en commun. Il a été mon premier vrai contact avec le Sanctuaire, et c'est à ce moment-là que nous sommes devenus amis. Tout nous opposait mais, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, il m'a accordé sa confiance. C'est lui qui m'a vraiment expliqué ce qu'était le Sanctuaire, son organisation, son fonctionnement, sa vocation. Encore lui qui m'a parlé des hommes et des femmes qui y vivaient, qui avaient dédié leurs existences à la sauvegarde du monde. Toujours lui qui m'a décrit ce qu'était sa propre vie, ses amis, ses joies, et ses peines…

Entre ce que ma grand-mère m'avait raconté, et ce que j'ai appris là-bas au cours de mon séjour, j'ai pris conscience de deux choses. La première, c'était que le monde dans lequel je vivais était fragile et sur le point de sombrer dans le chaos, et la seconde… qu'il existait des gens prêts à donner leur vie pour le sauvegarder. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert ce que je voulais faire de mon avenir : essayer, moi aussi, avec mes modestes moyens, de contribuer à la préservation de l'ordre et de l'harmonie.

Dès mon retour aux Etats-Unis, je me suis engagé dans l'armée. Et pendant toute la période qui a précédé l'ouverture des Portes, j'ai eu "la chance" de vivre les événements aux premières loges, en tant qu'agent de liaison entre les différents gouvernements et le Sanctuaire. Je n'étais qu'un simple soldat mais j'ai vécu chaque instant de cette aventure. »

De nouveau il fut saisi par une quinte de toux. Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, Saga et Rachel prirent le temps de contempler le vieil homme. Il était devant eux, vivant, et avait vécu la précédente ouverture. Il avait connu des gens dont eux-mêmes avaient oublié l'existence. Et il leur sembla qu'à travers le temps, c'était là un messager qu'on leur envoyait depuis une époque que tous avaient cru révolue.

« Mais il y a eu la guerre… Le Sanctuaire a échoué le jour de l'ouverture. Il n'a pas pu empêcher l'inéluctable. Et j'ai combattu, comme des milliers de mes camarades, pendant quatre longues années. Des peuples entiers ont souffert, des familles entières ont disparu… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Beaucoup plus tard, lorsque j'ai revu Shion, qui était devenu Pope par défaut puisque tous ses camarades étaient morts, j'ai su que lui non plus n'avait pas compris. Toute sa vie, il a vécu avec cette incompréhension et sans doute une certaine culpabilité. De fait, lorsqu'il m'a demandé, bien des années plus tard, de me charger de cette lettre et de la remettre à son successeur, j'ai tout de suite accepté. Je n'ai pas posé de question, mais j'avais compris. En voyant son regard. Je savais que les Portes allaient revenir. »


	21. Chapitre 20part II

**Chapitre 20 – Partie II**

Lorsque la voix du commandant de bord crachota dans les haut-parleurs de l'appareil pour annoncer la descente sur Athènes, Rachel s'arracha à la contemplation des nuages derrière le hublot, pour jeter un coup d'œil à Saga, endormi à ses côtés. Des doigts de ce dernier, à présent détendus, elle tira doucement la lettre de Shion, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir quitté depuis le sol américain.

Ils n'avaient que peu parlé du vieux Kenton. Mais les paroles du général résonnaient encore dans leurs esprits ; ils étaient restés quelques heures de plus avec lui, pour s'enquérir de bon nombre d'explications. Mais il était vite ressorti que si effectivement, Kenton avait tissé des liens privilégiés avec le Sanctuaire, il n'avait cependant pas été mis au courant de toute la complexité relative au cas des Portes. En fait, il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus qu'eux. Oui, les Portes avaient provoqué la guerre. Oui, les chevaliers d'or avaient tenté d'empêcher leur ouverture, avec la grand-mère de Rachel. Et oui, ils en étaient tous morts. Ou presque. Mais il ne savait pas comment ils s'y étaient pris, et les raisons de leur échec demeuraient inconnues. Au final, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Retour à la case départ. Néanmoins, Rachel se rendit compte qu'à se complaire dans son pessimisme, elle en oubliait presque leur combat contre les Gardiens. Pas tout à fait à la case départ, après tout. Au moins, ils avaient entrevu ce à quoi ils devraient faire face s'ils décidaient de s'opposer à l'ouverture des Portes. Mais pourquoi "si" ?

Elle secoua la tête, pour chasser cette idée agaçante. Evidemment qu'ils allaient intervenir. D'accord, elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais cette lettre… Avec un soupir, elle reporta les yeux sur la fine écriture serrée de Shion. Il y avait un embryon de réponse là-dedans, elle en était certaine. Il suffisait juste de le trouver. Cependant, cela paraissait tellement insurmontable !… Elle se prit à maudire intérieurement sa famille jusqu'à la cinquième génération. Au moins. Son père… Il savait bon sang ! C'était écrit là, noir sur blanc ! Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit, rien laissé ? Il n'était toutefois plus temps de se demander pourquoi, mais plutôt _comment_. Comment sortir de cette impasse dont elle voyait le mur se rapprocher dangereusement. Un peu comme la piste d'atterrissage, d'ailleurs, sur laquelle l'avion se posa dans une secousse, réveillant son compagnon.

En récupérant leurs bagages sur les tapis roulants, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher l'un et l'autre de s'interroger sur les réactions de leurs pairs, lorsqu'ils leur rendraient compte des derniers événements. Si l'importance de leur charge leur avait été inculquée par la force de l'habitude et de l'enseignement lorsqu'ils étaient apprentis, qu'en serait-il à présent, que les années avaient passé pour chacun d'entre eux, et qu'ils étaient confrontés à ce pourquoi ils avaient été façonnés ?

« J'appréhende ce soir… » Murmura Saga, en s'engouffrant dans le taxi à la suite de Rachel.

- Tu n'es pas le seul. Mais nous nous devons de les mettre au courant… Et ensemble, peut-être que nous trouverons une solution. » Elle avait appuyé sa tête sur l'épaule du Pope, et fermé les yeux de lassitude. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, avec un léger sourire désabusé :

« Tu appliques souvent la méthode Coué ?

- A défaut d'avoir autre chose sous la main… »

Le rire qui les secoua, même s'il était plus nerveux qu'autre chose, eut au moins le bénéfice de leur apporter un relâchement bienvenu, et ce fut à peu près détendus qu'ils rejoignirent le Domaine sacré.

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire…_

Les autres chevaliers d'or, déjà au courant de leur retour, se présentèrent tous spontanément en fin de journée aux portes du Palais. Enfin tous, c'était beaucoup dire : les huit qui étaient présents, Camus, Dôkho et Aiolia étant toujours à l'extérieur.

Saga les vit arriver depuis la fenêtre de ses appartements et se retourna vers Rachel qui sortait de la douche :

« Dôkho et Aiolia, je veux bien, mais où est Camus ?

- Avant de partir, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait rentrer sur Moscou s'il le souhaitait.

- Tu sais qu'il est de moins en moins là ?

- Je m'en doute. Mais c'est ça, ou il va finir par miner le moral de tout le monde… »

Elle acheva de se frictionner les cheveux et lançant négligemment la serviette sur une chaise sous l'œil circonspect de son compagnon, elle enfila une longue robe en lainage noir qui épousait sans la moindre pudeur chacune des courbes de son corps. Des courbes si perverses qu'elles arrachèrent à Saga un soupir de regret lorsqu'il la saisit par la taille :

« J'imagine qu'il est temps d'y aller, mais… quelle cruauté ! » Elle lui adressa un sourire à la fois tendre et complice :

- Je teste ton self-control… Nous aurons tout le temps pour nous… Après. » Bon perdant, il lui accorda son bras dans un sourire, et ils descendirent pour rejoindre leurs compagnons.

Au moment de franchir le seuil, Rachel marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise par la voix de Saga qui résonna dans son esprit :

_« Juste une chose… Ne leur parlons pas de la lettre… »_

Déjà installés autour d'un verre, ils les attendaient dans le petit salon sombre et feutré qui donnait sur l'arrière du bâtiment. Malgré la saison, l'humidité avait commencé à descendre sur le Sanctuaire et Thétis avait allumé un feu dans la haute cheminée qui ornait le mur du fond, et autour de laquelle s'arrondissaient fauteuils, canapés et table basse en bois d'olivier.

Le bandage qui entourait le poignet dénudé de Rachel n'échappa à aucun d'entre eux dès qu'ils entrèrent, de même que le renflement anormal sous le pull de Saga.

« Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?! » Shura s'était levé brusquement, manquant de renverser son verre. D'une main apaisante, Saga l'invita à se rasseoir avant de l'imiter.

« Sers-moi plutôt un whisky, au lieu de t'énerver. » Thétis quant à elle, des interrogations pleins les yeux, tendit un verre de Martini à Rachel qui lui adressa un clin d'œil de remerciement avant de s'installer à son tour près du Pope.

Sans s'être concerté au préalable, le couple avait décidé de ne pas diffuser trop largement ses inquiétudes, et par son attitude désinvolte, espérait ainsi éviter ou du moins limiter un éventuel vent de panique.

Saga finit par croiser le regard de la Vierge qui les observait, l'air presque furieux et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, l'indien asséna :

« Vous êtes contents de vous apparemment… Mü et moi avons cautionné votre départ, sous réserve que vous ne preniez aucun risque… Et vous revenez blessés !

- Oui, enfin, n'exagérons rien non plus. Ce ne sont que quelques égratignures sans gravité… » Rachel, qui essayait de tempérer la colère de Shaka en fut pour ses frais :

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû vous laisser partir… C'est de l'inconscience !

- Si nous n'y étions pas allés, nous ne pourrions pas vous raconter ce que nous avons appris… » Fit Saga d'un ton suave, en sirotant son verre. Un éclat de rire étouffé lui parvint de sa gauche et il vit Angelo tenter de réprimer un ricanement.

« Oui ?

- Je rigole parce que nous aussi, on a pas mal de trucs à vous raconter mais je suis prêt à parier que la vôtre d'histoire est sûrement beaucoup plus drôle…

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en notre absence ? » La Dothrakis jeta un regard curieux autour d'elle et ce fut Aldébaran qui se dévoua :

« On a retrouvé les deux gamins… » Il expliqua ce qu'ils avaient découvert, Mü complétant au fur et à mesure. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui conclut :

« On pense qu'il s'agit d'esprits – ou assimilés - qui ont détruit les corps pour prendre leur contrôle. J'ai fait quelques recherches mais je n'ai rien trouvé de probant.

- Et si nous vous disions que nous les avons rencontrés, ces… "esprits" ? »

Les verres se suspendirent, de mêmes que les souffles, et Saga alluma tranquillement une cigarette avant de continuer à la suite de Rachel, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat particulier derrière le nuage de fumée :

« Non seulement nous les avons rencontrés, mais nous les avons combattus.

- OK, Angelo a gagné, c'est vous qui avez la meilleure histoire, soupira Milo. C'est bon, on vous écoute. »

Au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de leur récit, qu'ils poursuivaient en alternance, les visages autour d'eux changèrent du tout au tout. Passant au départ de la surprise à la compréhension, ils se muèrent bientôt en une série de portraits plus contrastés, allant de l'inquiétude et à l'angoisse, en passant par la colère pour certains, le doute pour d'autres.

Mü fut le premier à réagir, lorsque le silence retomba :

« Un trou noir ? Vous êtes sûrs de vous ? Cela paraît totalement impossible…

- J'ai douté moi aussi, mais… » Saga secoua la tête, l'air résolu. « Je connais suffisamment l'univers des dimensions pour le confirmer. Sans compter que ce que Kenton nous a raconté ne fait que renforcer cette hypothèse, à savoir une densité extrême à proximité des Portes. En l'occurrence, ce ne sont pas les Portes elles-mêmes qui l'ont générée, mais leurs Gardiens.

- Dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu les battre. Toute votre énergie aurait dû disparaître dans cet "espace". » Milo réfléchissait au problème à haute voix. « Alors, comment ?

- D'où le mystère. On ne sait pas. Moi-même je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là, même si je l'ai bien…"senti". » Commenta Rachel, sarcastique.

- La décharge d'énergie est partie de nous, les a frappés et… terminé. On peut éventuellement supposer que son niveau était assez puissant pour induire une sorte de contrepoids à la densité énorme de ce trou noir. Mais je ne suis pas certain de ce que j'avance.

- Rachel, c'était la première fois que tu vivais cette expérience ?

- Oui, Mü. De plus, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir contrôlé quoi que ce soit à cet instant-là.

- Et moi non plus. » L'amertume dans la voix de Saga n'échappa à personne, Rachel en tête. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'y es pour rien. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix apaisante. Mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il s'en voulait malgré tout, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à apporter à ce phénomène.

« J'imagine… » Le regard d'Aioros se perdit dans les flammes dont les couleurs mordorées se reflétèrent sur son masque d'argent. « J'imagine que vos deux cosmos cumulés se sont démultipliés ce qui a permis à Saga d'atteindre un niveau jamais égalé. Néanmoins, rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée. De fait, Rachel… » Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle : « Cela a drainé ta puissance de façon disproportionnée, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle hésita une seconde puis acquiesça, sous le regard dilaté de Saga :

« Tu ne m'avais pas…

- C'était inutile. C'est vrai, j'ai perdu énormément de forces mais cela n'a duré que quelques minutes. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas recouvrer un état normal aussi rapidement. » Elle s'excusa néanmoins, une pensée lui échappant pour aller s'insinuer dans l'esprit de son compagnon : _« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…_ » La force brûlante de Saga servit de réponse : _« Tu ne dois rien me cacher… Jamais ! »_

« Donc, si je résume : si vous aviez été seuls, ou à un contre un, vous n'auriez pas pu les vaincre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum… C'est une hypothèse valable, je te l'accorde. » Dit le Pope en regardant Angelo. Ce dernier poursuivit :

- Cela signifie donc que nos niveaux respectifs ne sont pas à la hauteur pour gagner ce type de combat, exact ? Et que vraisemblablement, nous devrions nous y mettre à plusieurs pour réussir et encore, sans considérer notre niveau de faiblesse après coup et sans aucune garantie… » Le Cancer se resservit un verre, avant de demander, toujours sur le même ton sarcastique :

« Et… ils sont combien ces Gardiens ? Parce que, dans le cas présent, on en a deux de moins. Mais s'il y en a encore quinze derrière, je ne vois pas bien comment on pourrait se sortir de là, surtout s'il faut faire ça en groupe ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne m'enchante pas particulièrement.

- On n'en sait rien. Mais je suppose qu'il doit en effet y en avoir d'autres… » Répondit Saga en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

- De toute manière, quel que soit leur nombre, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Nous devrons les combattre si nous voulons arriver jusqu'aux Portes.

- Et ainsi nous pourrons accomplir notre devoir. » Termina Aldébaran à la suite de Thétis.

- Nos prédécesseurs ont échoué, mais cela ne signifie pas que nous en ferons autant. » Shaka qui n'avait que peu parlé, s'était levé et arpentait la pièce à pas lents.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les Portes provoquer la perte de notre monde actuel ; ce serait criminel. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, les moyens dont disposent les hommes pour détruire leurs semblables sont d'une puissance sans commune mesure avec ce qui existait dans les années quarante. Les inciter à la guerre et à la destruction aurait des conséquences autrement plus terrifiantes. Plus que jamais, nous nous devons de réussir, quoi qu'il en coûte.

- Après tout, nous sommes là pour ça, non ? » Grommela Milo entre ses dents, « Même s'il faut mourir pour y parvenir… »

Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans le salon, et toutes les têtes convergèrent vers son origine, pour voir la main du Cancer laisser couler une pluie d'éclats transparents d'entre ses doigts tremblants de fureur.

« Non, mais écoutez-vous, tous autant que vous êtes ! » Angelo s'était levé et les yeux brillants de colère contenue, les toisait de toute sa hauteur. Devant leur air stupéfait, il ricana :

« Vous êtes là à vous offusquer de la situation, à faire de belles phrases, de jolies théories sur l'intérêt de combattre les Portes et leurs Gardiens, et tout ça au nom d'un prétendu sauvetage du monde… » Il les pointa les uns après les autres d'un index rageur : « Mais toi, toi, ou encore toi, est-ce que vous croyez réellement les mots que vous être en train de prononcer ?! »

- Mais, enfin, Angelo, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Shaka qui levait vers lui des yeux stupéfaits, ouvrit les bras en signe d'incompréhension.

- Et toi, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Justement, cette discussion à laquelle tu as coupé court il y a quelques mois… et si on la reprenait ? »

La Vierge n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler de la sortie d'Angelo à New York, relative à l'utilité de sauver l'humanité face à l'intervention des Portes. C'était vrai. Il avait espéré que le sujet ne serait pas remis sur le tapis mais c'était mal connaître le Cancer, s'il avait cru que la discussion serait enterrée de façon définitive. Aioros s'agita sur son siège, mal à l'aise ; lui aussi s'en rappelait, mais il jugea plus prudent de ne pas intervenir. L'italien reprenait d'ailleurs :

« Rachel et Saga viennent de nous l'expliquer : les Portes, et leurs Gardiens, apparaissent lorsqu'ils jugent que le monde est sur la pente de la déchéance, que les hommes détruisent leur propre planète. Et s'ils avaient raison ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes seulement posé la question ?

- Angelo, tu ne peux pas parler ainsi ! »

Aldébaran, choqué, s'était rapproché de son alter ego, qui parut soudain frêle et minuscule à côté du massif Taureau. « Nous sommes ici pour sauvegarder ce monde, le protéger contre les dangers qui le menacent. C'est la raison principale de notre existence !

- Et si moi, je considérais que cette planète n'a pas besoin d'être sauvée, qu'est-ce que tu me répondrais ?

- Je te répondrais… Que tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. » Aldébaran posa une main inquiète sur l'épaule de l'italien. « Tu as trop bu, Angelo. Tu devrais peut-être…

Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire ! » Violemment, le Cancer repoussa le bras du géant, et recula de quelques pas. L'air mauvais, il reprit d'une voix sourde :

« Vous vous mentez à vous-mêmes… Mais ouvrez les yeux bon sang ! Vous ne voyez donc pas à quel point de non retour les hommes en sont arrivés ? Les guerres se multiplient, les vainqueurs traitent les vaincus comme des chiens, ils tuent, ils torturent, ils humilient… L'air devient irrespirable, des millions de gens n'ont pas de quoi boire et de quoi manger, par la faute d'autres hommes… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrions-nous intervenir ? Pour sauver "ça", pour faire que tout empire ? C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi pas. Allons-y gaiement : sacrifions-nous pour qu'ils continuent à s'entre-tuer et à souffrir. Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous aurons quand même fait notre putain de _devoir_… »

La lourdeur du silence qui retomba dans la pièce était presque palpable. Le temps semblait s'être figé, de même que ces êtres si particuliers, frappés de plein fouet par les paroles de l'un des leurs. Parmi eux, Thétis contemplait celui qu'elle considérait comme l'un de ses amis le plus cher avec de grands yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la perturbait le plus : les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés, ou la violence avec laquelle ils l'avaient été. Saga ne cillait pas. Assis en retrait de ses compagnons, seuls les mouvements du bout incandescent de sa cigarette trahissait sa présence. Son regard, plongé dans l'ombre, demeurait impénétrable. De la même façon, aucune émotion n'était perceptible chez Rachel, assise à quelques centimètres du Pope. Elle se contentait d'observer la scène, sans un mot.

La voix de Shaka s'éleva alors, calme et distincte :

« Nous n'existons pas pour juger. Ce n'est pas à nous de décider ce qui est bon ou pas, ce qui est juste ou pas. Notre ordre a été créé il y a des siècles pour maintenir l'équilibre et cela doit être notre seule tâche, le seul objectif de notre vie. Si l'équilibre s'est déplacé, il n'est pas de notre ressort d'intervenir pour le remettre là où nous souhaiterions le voir.

- Shaka… Jamais tu ne laisses autre chose que ta cervelle parler à ta place ? Parfois je me demande si tu as un cœur. » La réplique d'Angelo était cinglante mais elle parut glisser sur la Vierge sans l'atteindre.

- Oui, j'ai un cœur. Et c'est pour cela qu'en dehors de toutes les considérations que je viens de t'exposer, je crois très profondément que l'humanité doit être sauvée du sort qui l'attend, si les Portes viennent à s'ouvrir.

- Encore un vœu pieux de Shaka, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu ! » Ironisa Angelo, « Tu veux sauver l'humanité dis-tu… mais sais-tu seulement ce que c'est, un homme, toi qui vis retiré dans un monde inaccessible aux pauvres mortels, toi qui connais toutes les grandes théories, et les grands principes ? Parce que, vois-tu, pour avoir réellement envie de sauver quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, il ne suffit pas seulement de se persuader de la noblesse de sa tâche, il faut aussi ressentir… Et je ne crois pas que tu aies jamais, au cours de ton existence, connu le moindre sentiment. L'amour, la haine, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

C'était une attaque en règle. Cette fois-ci, Shaka accusa le coup, son regard bleu turquoise soudain troublé. Thétis ressentit douloureusement la fêlure dans la confiance que la Vierge affichait habituellement, et prit conscience du dérapage d'Angelo.

Elle savait que dans sa colère aveugle, il ne se rendait plus compte de la mauvaise foi dont il faisait preuve et qu'il attaquait Shaka sur un terrain qu'il savait pertinemment au désavantage de la Vierge.

« Tu ne réponds rien… Evidemment. Tu n'as rien à répondre, parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. » Angelo continuait, impitoyable. « Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que d'être un homme. Et tu voudrais les sauver ? C'est risible. Ridicule. Et…

- Angelo, ça suffit ! » La voix de Saga tonna dans la pièce, tandis qu'il se levait, dépliant son corps immense. Lorsque le Cancer croisa le regard du Pope, il y vit une lueur malsaine, rougeâtre, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Tu vas trop loin. Je n'admettrai pas un mot de plus de ta part sur ce sujet dans l'enceinte de ce Sanctuaire. Tu es le chevalier d'or du Cancer et à ce titre, tu te dois de tenir ton rang et d'assumer tes responsabilités. Si cela ne te convient pas, tu es libre de partir. » Angelo serra le poing un instant mais devant l'aura de puissance qui enveloppait Saga, devant la majesté qui se dégagea brusquement de lui, il hésita, puis laissa retomber son bras. Il se redressa et regardant le chevalier des Gémeaux droit dans les yeux, il murmura si bas que seul le Pope l'entendit : « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ces mots sonnent faux dans ta bouche, Saga ? » Sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna les talons et le claquement sonore de la porte derrière lui les fit tous sursauter.

« Angelo n'a pas tout à fait tort dans son raisonnement… » Fit Milo, l'air pensif, une fois qu'il fut certain que le Cancer ait quitté le Palais.

- Il me semble que je viens de dire quelque chose ! » L'Antinaïkos se tourna vers le Scorpion, excédé. « Et c'est valable pour tout le monde !

- Calme-toi, Saga. Loin de moi l'idée de m'en prendre à qui que ce soit ici… Angelo s'est laissé emporter et il n'aurait pas dû. Non, par contre, il a soulevé un point important et je crois en toute sincérité qu'on ne peut pas laisser cela en suspens.

- Je suppose… Que tu veux parler de la définition des raisons profondes qui nous incitent, ou non, à combattre les Portes ?

- Oui, Mü. On ne peut plus reculer à présent.

- D'accord. Et vous vous voulez faire ça maintenant ? » Shura consulta Saga du regard, en quête de son approbation. Ce dernier parût hésiter.

_« Rachel, qu'en penses-tu ?… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Même moi, je n'ai pas très envie d'entrer dans ce débat._

_- Je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous n'en a vraiment envie… C'est trop tôt. Beaucoup n'ont jamais réellement réfléchi sur sujet, du moins avec toute la conscience que cela suppose. Mais le ver est dans le fruit… D'ailleurs, peut-être nos prédécesseurs se sont-ils retrouvés face au même dilemme, il y a près de soixante-dix ans ?_

_- Ou peut-être pas. Ah, Angelo… Toujours à mettre les pieds dans le plat quand il ne faut pas… »_

« Milo, tu as raison, je ne le nie pas. Mais avec ce qui vient de se passer… » Saga inclina discrètement la tête vers Shaka, conscient de sa détresse sous-jacente. « … il ne me semble pas raisonnable de poursuivre cette conversation plus avant, du moins pas tant que les esprits ne seront pas apaisés. Et puis, il se fait tard. Je vous propose que chacun se retire et pense tranquillement à tout ça de son côté. De toute manière… » Le Pope haussa les épaules, « … Nous ne pourrons pas éviter ce débat plus longtemps. Alors si nous devons l'aborder, autant que ce soit l'esprit clair. »

Comprenant que Saga leur donnait congé, les sept chevaliers d'or présents s'ébranlèrent dans un même mouvement et saluant le couple, se dirigèrent les uns après les autres vers la porte.

* * *

Les mots de Milo résonnèrent encore un long moment dans la tête de Rachel, bien après que le silence fut retombé sur le Palais.

Elle n'était guère surprise. Sans doute Angelo, en dépit de sa maladresse, avait-il déclenché un questionnement inéluctable : pourquoi devaient-ils se battre ? Pourquoi devaient-ils accepter de risquer leur vie ?

Il était même étonnant que ces considérations n'aient pas fait leur apparition plus tôt ; néanmoins, la naissance des Portes constituait un événement majeur, et plus particulièrement les raisons de cette naissance. Elle-même avait été troublée par la réponse du Gardien agonisant, quand elle lui avait demandé la cause de son combat. Depuis, elle ne pouvait se défendre de cette impression étrange qu'il existait une part de vérité et de réalité derrière tout cela.

Et même si elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de partager cette sensation avec son compagnon, elle ressentait malgré tout la confusion dans laquelle lui-même se perdait.

« Je descends voir Angelo. » Marmonna Saga en enfilant un pull, « Je dois faire le point avec lui.

- Hum, quelque chose me dit que tu vas être mal reçu…

- Peut-être. Mais je te garantis que je ne partirai pas de la quatrième maison sans avoir eu une explication. »

Saga attira la jeune femme contre lui et enfouit son visage dans la longue chevelure brune. Etouffant un soupir, il murmura :

« Shion avait raison… Je suis responsable d'eux, que ça me plaise ou non…Je n'ai pas le droit de laisser la situation dégénérer.

- Quoi qu'on puisse te reprocher, tu as toujours maintenu ce Sanctuaire contre vents et marées… Tu continueras. J'ai confiance en toi. » Les lèvres de Rachel se posèrent sur les siennes.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer toi aussi. Tu dormiras lorsque je reviendrai. »

Il se détacha d'elle et, après lui avoir rendu son baiser, s'évanouit dans la pénombre.

_Temple du Cancer, Sanctuaire…_

Malgré ce que la Dothrakis venait de lui dire, tout cela, c'était nouveau pour le Pope. Oui, il avait conservé un semblant de cohésion au sein des XII au cours des dernières années mais inutile de se leurrer : en aucun cas il n'existait la moindre petite chose ressemblant à ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une quelconque osmose. Même de loin. Tout ce joli monde avait vécu au Sanctuaire, en permanence pour certains, par intermittence pour d'autres. Mais toujours les uns à côté des autres, jamais ensemble. Chacun avait évolué d'un point de vue personnel, s'était forgé son propre caractère, ses propres règles de vie, et il ne restait plus grand-chose des jeunes adolescents innocents et enthousiastes qu'ils étaient, lorsqu'ils avaient pris leurs fonctions sous les ordres de Shion. Même les liens qui demeuraient entre certains d'entre eux, dont lui, et issus de leur enfance commune, s'étaient distendus avec le temps et… les événements passés.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ils étaient censés accomplir ce pourquoi ils avaient été formés, ce pourquoi ils existaient : lutter contre un ennemi commun, un phénomène surgi du passé et dont l'unique but était de détruire et d'annihiler une partie de l'espèce humaine, en semant la haine.

Pourtant, l'évidence ne semblait pas si… évidente. Et Saga soupçonnait qu'Angelo et Milo n'étaient pas les seuls concernés par ces états d'âme. En fait, c'était plutôt une certitude : lui-même, et il devait bien se l'avouer, se posait de nombreuses questions, surtout depuis qu'il avait échappé miraculeusement à la mort. Et s'il avait arrêté tantôt Angelo dans sa diatribe, ce n'était pas tant par charité envers Shaka – il n'était pas loin de partager l'avis du Cancer sur le sujet – mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait brusquement pas eu envie que quelqu'un lui mette les yeux en face des trous.

Et en frappant à la porte d'Angelo, Saga ne savait toujours pas s'il était là pour sermonner effectivement le chevalier d'or, ou pour affronter une partie de la vérité.

« Quoi ! » Ça commençait mal. La hargne dans la voix de l'italien n'avait pas disparu, et le Pope ravala un soupir avant de répondre :

- C'est moi, Saga. Ouvre. » De longues minutes passèrent, avant que la porte ne s'entrouvrit sur un Angelo à l'air revêche :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Discuter avec toi. » Un moment, le Cancer contempla le Pope appuyé des coudes sur le chambranle de la porte, et qui l'observait par en dessous, les yeux à demi cachés derrière un enchevêtrement de mèches bleutées.

- Bon, ça va, rentre. » Saga le suivit jusqu'à la terrasse derrière le temple, « Tu veux une bière ? Autre chose ?

- Whisky glace, ça ira. »

Bon, a priori, il ne lui en voulait pas trop de l'avoir éjecté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Saga était sur le point de se détendre, lorsqu'Angelo ouvrit les hostilités :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé en terminer avec Shaka ? »

Raté. Prenant cependant le temps de préparer sa réponse, le Pope savoura quelques gorgées du breuvage, avant de rétorquer tranquillement :

- Deux choses. La première, c'est que tu l'as attaqué sur un plan personnel, et je trouve ça assez minable. La seconde, c'est que tu as trahi sa confiance : il t'estime beaucoup, quoi que tu en penses.

- Tu te trompes sur mes motivations. J'apprécie Shaka… Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de discuter de ce qu'il va advenir de ma peau, je refuse de rester bien sagement silencieux et d'écouter les autres décider à ma place, surtout lui !

- Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante, Angelo, pour t'acharner sur lui comme tu l'as fait !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai dit la vérité, c'est ça ? » Le Cancer lui lança un coup d'œil narquois. « Ca te gêne, que je sois honnête ?

- Je l'emmerde, ton honnêteté ! » Finit par lâcher Saga, exaspéré. « Tu es en train de foutre le bordel, Angelo, comme d'habitude !

- Ah non, je proteste ! Dans la catégorie "fouteur de merde", c'est quand même toi le champion… »

Saga prit une inspiration profonde avant de la bloquer. _Je vais le…_ Décidément, toujours aussi crispant, l'italien, mais il savait qu'il devait se maîtriser.

Ses doigts crochetés autour du verre se relâchèrent petit à petit et lorsqu'une fois calmé, il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec un Cancer hilare :

« On t'a peut-être sauvé la vie, mais on ne t'a toujours pas rendu le sens de l'humour on dirait… » Devant l'air circonspect du Pope, il reprit son sérieux :

« Tu veux que je te dises, Saga ? Toi, tu as compris que j'ai raison. Mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

- Allons, Angelo, ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

- Quoi, j'ai tort, en ce qui concerne Shaka ? Allez, va, je sais très bien ce que tu penses de lui… Ça n'empêche pas que je l'aime bien. Mais je te le répète. Je ne veux pas qu'on me dise : va sauver les hommes, parce que c'est comme ça. Non. Je ne marche plus. Et tu penses la même chose, je le vois dans tes yeux. »

Saga ne put s'empêcher de reculer et de détourner la tête. C'était donc si visible que cela ?

« Nous ne sommes pas de la chair à canon, Saga. » La voix de l'italien, subitement radoucie, lui parut soudain plus proche. « Peu m'importe ce que nos prédécesseurs pouvaient penser, ou la façon dont ils agissaient. Moi, Angelo Salieri, j'ai besoin d'avoir une raison valable pour risquer et sacrifier ma vie. Et pour l'instant, je n'en vois aucune. » Le Cancer vit alors son Pope s'asseoir lourdement au fond d'un fauteuil, et fermer les yeux, comme épuisé… avant de parler à son tour.

« Je l'admets, Angelo. Moi non plus, je ne trouve pas que le monde dans lequel nous vivons mérite notre considération. Mais… s'il n'existe plus, que deviendrions-nous ? As-tu pensé à ça ? Tu aimerais vivre sur une planète ravagée, dévastée ?

- De toute manière, c'est ce qui finira par arriver, Portes ou pas Portes. Et puis, le Sanctuaire ne sera pas détruit, si nous restons ici pour le défendre.

- Et alors ? Il n'aurait plus de raison d'être… Puisqu'il n'y aurait plus rien à sauvegarder, finalement. Le Sanctuaire n'est pas une fin en soi, Angelo.

- Pour moi, oui. » L'italien soutint le regard étonné du Pope. « C'est la seule chose que j'ai, et dont je sois sûr. Alors peu m'importe que le reste soit détruit, pourvu que le Sanctuaire demeure. Mais, et toi ? As-tu des raisons de combattre pour honorer ton devoir ?

- Des raisons… » Le regard de Saga se perdit dans le vague, tandis qu'un léger sourire venait éclairer son visage : « Si je n'avais que le monde à sauver, je crois… je crois que malgré tous vos efforts, je serais très certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est, et que le sort de cette planète ne me préoccuperait pas plus que ça. Mais il y a Rachel. Et je veux qu'elle vive. Je me battrai pour ça, même si ce ne sont pas de bonnes raisons. Mais j'empêcherai par tous les moyens qu'elle ne souffre ou pire encore.

- Et tu es prêt à mourir pour elle ? » Saga eut un signe d'assentiment et il eut la surprise de voir la peine envahir le visage d'Angelo :

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, souffla le Cancer. Et elle ? Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de vivre sans toi ? Et si l'inverse se produisait ?… Ô Saga, demande-toi si ce monde vaut vraiment votre amour… Tu as cette chance d'avoir à tes côtés quelqu'un qui donnerait tout pour toi : ne vas pas tout gâcher. »

_Temple de la Vierge, Sanctuaire…_

« Shaka ? »

La voix limpide de Thétis retentit dans l'ombre, faisant sursauter la Vierge. Il ne dormait pas, installé comme il l'était dans un fauteuil en osier, sur la terrasse derrière sa résidence. Mais perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher.

« J'ai réussi à te surprendre, on dirait. » Le clair visage de la jeune femme se découpa dans la nuit, éclairé par les lumières du salon qui diffusaient vers l'extérieur, tandis qu'elle s'avançait en souriant.

Il se redressa à demi, l'air gêné. Frissonnant, il tendit la main vers son pull qu'il enfila, sans la regarder :

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là, Thétis ? Il est plus d'une heure du matin…

- Je me doutais que je trouverais ici. J'avais envie de parler avec toi. » Sans plus de façon, elle se lova dans le siège en face de Shaka, ramenant ses jambes sous elle. « Tu as l'air soucieux, murmura-t-elle. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça, tout à coup ?

- Parce que je sais que ça t'a fait souffrir. » Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, à la fois surpris et amusé :

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais le don d'empathie.

- Je crois que je l'ai hérité de mon oncle. » Il ne répondit rien et détourna de nouveau les yeux. Se rappuyant contre le dossier, il laissa sa tête aller en arrière en soupirant. Les yeux dans le vide, il murmura :

« Oui… Y a de ça… Et la fatigue sans doute.

- Angelo n'y est pas allé de main morte. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Je suis sûre qu'il ne pensait…

- … pas ce qu'il disait ? Oh si Thétis, il le pensait… Et il a entièrement raison. »

Les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement, la jeune femme observa son vis-à-vis avec attention. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi tant d'amertume dans sa voix ?

« Shaka… Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ? »

Elle l'avait questionné avec douceur et la regardant à nouveau, il répondit :

« Parce que c'est vrai. Parce que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être un homme… » Il se leva soudain, incapable de soutenir la vision de la belle Thétis. Appuyé contre une colonne, il observa un moment le ciel piqueté d'étoiles au-dessus de lui, puis finit par déclarer :

« Je crois que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de souffrir, d'aimer ou bien encore de haïr… Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiment, pour personne. Ce doit être pour cela que je me suis souvent posé la question de savoir pourquoi les hommes s'accrochaient à la vie avec tant de force. Il m'a toujours semblé qu'ils ne faisaient qu'être malheureux tout au long de leur existence. La seule chose que j'ai jamais éprouvée, ce doit être de la pitié, sans aucun doute. » Il serra le poing, sous l'effet de la frustration qui le gagnait. Même s'il l'avait toujours su, le fait qu'Angelo le lui jette en travers de la figure était difficile à avaler.

« C'est donc de la pitié que tu ressens pour chacun d'entre nous ? » La voix de Thétis lui parut subitement très proche de lui et se retournant avec vivacité, il faillit se heurter à elle.

Elle s'était levée à son tour et sans bruit, avait marché vers lui. Il ne put alors faire autrement que de contempler ses yeux magnifiques fixés sur lui, à peine masqués par le voile fin de ses cheveux qui s'agitaient dans la brise. De nouveau cette chaleur. De nouveau cette sensation inconnue mais si agréable… Shaka recula d'un pas, et réussit à répondre, non sans difficultés :

« Non… Mais il est si difficile de vous comprendre parfois… Je me sens séparé de vous tous. Ma formation ne me permet pas de… » Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Les lèvres de Thétis effleurèrent les siennes en une illusion de caresse, puis s'appuyèrent avec tendresse au coin de sa bouche. Un moment, ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, le corps souple de la jeune femme frôlant celui de l'homme pétrifié. Elle posa le bout de ses longs doigts fins sur sa poitrine, à la recherche d'un battement de cœur qu'elle découvrit affolé.

Alors sa main retomba.

Il la repoussait.

L'air peiné, elle murmura :

« Mais enfin Shaka… Pourquoi…

Non… Thétis, je ne… Je n'en suis pas capable. » Une infinie tristesse traversa son regard turquoise. « Pardonne-moi. »

Le souffle de sa fuite la sortit de son immobilité. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il avait disparu dans ses appartements.

Avec un soupir, elle traversa le temple de la Vierge en sens inverse, pour reprendre le chemin de sa propre demeure. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Shaka. Loin d'elle l'idée de se montrer entreprenante, ou les dieux seuls savaient quoi d'autre… par ce chaste baiser, elle n'avait voulu que lui témoigner sa compassion et peut-être… oui, peut-être essayer de trouver un peu d'humanité au fond de cet être si détaché des choses de la vie. Il n'avait pas voulu de sa tendresse et l'avait repoussée. Mais elle savait. Elle avait senti les battements de son cœur. Alors quoi ? Angelo avait sans doute raison sur le fond, mais pouvait-il quand même avoir tort sur un point ? Les gens pouvaient changer. Peut-être.

Elle sourit dans l'obscurité, mais quelque part au fond d'elle-même, un doute était né. Shaka avait-il la moindre chance de devenir un homme, un jour ? Le pourrait-il, seulement…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avait-il rejetée ? L'eau glacée ruisselant sur sa tête et ses épaules ne parvenait pas à lui remettre les idées en place. Les yeux fermés, le visage offert au jet bienfaisant, il n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Telle une sensation fantôme, il lui semblait que les lèvres de Thétis étaient toujours contre les siennes, que cette chaleur au fond de son ventre ne disparaissait pas. Etait-ce cela qu'on appelait… le désir ?

Il gémit, sentant son corps protester contre le traitement qu'il était en train de lui faire subir. Le froid l'ayant glacé jusqu'aux os, il quitta enfin sa douche, pour s'envelopper dans une serviette.

Cette fois, c'était terminé. Le souvenir du corps de la jeune femme appuyé contre le sien s'estompait déjà de sa mémoire. Le goût sur ses lèvres s'était effacé. Les effets du long et douloureux conditionnement auquel il avait été soumis au cours de son apprentissage reprenaient leurs droits. Sur lui. Sur sa vie. Sur son cœur. Pour obtenir l'oreille de Dieu, il était condamné à ne jamais aimer. Mais à quoi bon, si même Dieu refusait de répondre à ses questions ?

S'il avait su verser des larmes, c'est sans doute ce qu'il aurait fait cette nuit-là, seul dans son lit. Mais il resta là, les yeux ouverts, sans dormir. Il était prisonnier.

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire…_

Ce fut le piano qui réveilla Rachel. Ce n'était que quelques notes, jouées en sourdine, mais cela avait suffi à la tirer de son sommeil. Elle demeura pourtant allongée, à l'écoute. Si l'air lui parut familier, elle ne parvint pas mettre un nom dessus. Mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de le jouer à une heure aussi indue. Sa main qui glissa sur les draps froids à côté d'elle le lui confirma.

« Toujours pas sommeil ? » Saga eut un signe de dénégation et l'attira vers lui. Assis sur un tabouret, il serra la taille fine et souple dans ses bras, posant sa joue contre le ventre chaud de la jeune femme. Sans un mot, elle laissa courir ses doigts dans les mèches bleutées qui recouvraient ses mains, avant de caresser sa nuque du bout de l'index. Elle attendait qu'il parle.

« Tu te rappelles de ce piano ? » La voix profonde du Pope s'éleva dans la pénombre transpercée par la lueur de la Lune. « Il est dans ma famille depuis des générations. Lorsque je me suis installé ici, je l'ai fait transporter depuis la maison familiale, et n'y ai laissé que le piano droit. Et pourtant… les dieux savent à quel point je l'ai détesté cet instrument… » Il ne vit pas le sourire de Rachel, mais le devina : « Oui, tu t'en rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Saga, en tant qu'aîné de la famille, n'avait pu échapper aux cours de piano dès son plus jeune âge. Soit, la priorité était bien évidemment donnée aux entraînements ; mais il ne serait jamais dit qu'un héritier Antinaïkos ne serait pas un homme parfaitement accompli dans tous les domaines, dixit feu Andreas, son père… Il avait donc dû se plier à la discipline de fer imposée par son géniteur, et à ces fameux cours de piano. Il détestait cela. Il avait en horreur cette masse noire et difforme, ce clavier sans couleur, ce professeur qui s'acharnait à lui apprendre quelque chose qu'il refusait en bloc.

Il s'était alors produit un fait très étrange. Kanon, à l'inverse de son frère, s'était pris de passion pour l'instrument. C'était là sans aucun doute, l'une des seules choses qui les différenciaient. A l'époque. Toutefois, lorsque Kanon avait sollicité son père pour prendre lui aussi des cours, ce dernier avait refusé. Pourquoi, personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment su, mais le bruit courait qu'Andreas souhaitait faire de son cadet un combattant d'une telle perfection qu'aucun moment de la journée ne devait être laissé au hasard dans son entraînement, et surtout pas gaspillé en futilités. Pourtant, Kanon voulait vraiment apprendre. Alors les deux frères avaient mis une stratégie au point. Profitant de ce que leurs père et grand-père rencontraient de réelles difficultés à les distinguer l'un de l'autre, ils avaient échangé leurs places au moment des leçons. Saga allait s'entraîner avec son aïeul tandis que Kanon pouvait enfin assouvir son désir d'apprendre. Néanmoins, méfiants, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'affiner leur stratégie. En effet, il aurait paru particulièrement louche que Saga ne progresse plus, malgré son peu d'enthousiasme. Toutefois, le professeur avait fini par s'apercevoir de la supercherie, puisqu'il devait donner à chaque fois la même leçon à deux reprises consécutives. Il aurait pu les dénoncer mais il n'en fit rien, sans doute trop heureux d'en avoir au moins un de motivé.

Ce système fonctionna pendant près de deux ans, jusqu'au moment où leur supercherie fut enfin découverte. Ce jour-là, ils reçurent la raclée de leur vie, mais Saga avait toujours soupçonné son père de les avoir punis non pas pour manque de respect, mais plutôt parce qu'il était furieux d'avoir été berné par ses propres fils, surtout sachant que la quasi-totalité du Sanctuaire était au courant.

« A chaque fois que je pose mes mains sur ce clavier, je revois Kanon… Il jouait divinement bien. Tout le monde venait l'écouter.

- Tu ne te débrouillais pas trop mal, toi non plus, si je me rappelle bien.

- Ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il était capable de faire.

- Il te manque, n'est ce pas ? »

Rachel sentit l'étreinte de Saga se resserrer autour d'elle et dans ce simple geste résidait la réponse à sa question. Alors elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Ecartant avec délicatesse une mèche bleue du front de son compagnon et prenant ses mains dans ses siennes, elle murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le chercher ? » De ses doigts fins, elle effleura la chaîne et l'anneau qu'il portait autour du cou. « Il te l'a laissé pour que tu le lui rendes… Toi, et personne d'autre. » Plongeant ses yeux dans le regard sombre de la jeune femme, il finit par répondre dans un souffle :

- Et s'il ne veut pas de moi ?… J'ai peur, Rachel. Je ne suis pas prêt.

- Tu ne le seras jamais… Le passé est là, tu ne peux rien y faire. Mais tu dois passer outre. » Elle appuya son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux :

« Tu as besoin de ton frère… et nous avons tous besoin de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il doit nous rejoindre. Et il n'y a que toi pour l'en convaincre.

- Et si j'échoue ? Non, je refuse de le contraindre, je lui ai fait suffisamment de mal comme ça.

- Il t'a sauvé la vie. » Il ne put rien rétorquer, un baiser de Rachel lui ayant clos les lèvres. « Viens, maintenant. »

_Ruby's Inn, Utah, Etats Unis d'Amérique…_

Ils avaient beau se compter et se recompter, rien n'y changeait. Il en manquait toujours deux. Oh, ils savaient… Bien sûr qu'ils savaient, ils avaient ressenti la disparition d'une partie d'eux-mêmes, mais cette sensation avait été si brutale, si… inattendue, que peut-être… Même si l'espoir n'était qu'un misérable sentiment humain, du moins leur attente pouvait-elle être assimilée à quelque chose d'approchant.

« C'est impensable… » Celui qui semblait toujours être leur chef se tenait là, au beau milieu d'une étendue poussiéreuse et jonchée d'ordures, qui faisait office de parking au bar minable dans lequel ils avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir. Et bien que ces quelques mots ne soient adressés à personne en particulier, ceux qui l'entouraient baissèrent la tête, comme se sentant directement pris à partie.

Dans un ciel dépourvu du moindre nuage, le soleil se maintenait à son zénith. Il ne faisait pas encore très chaud, en ce début de printemps, mais déjà les ombres commençaient à se raccourcir en ce milieu de journée. Une bourrasque de vent leva un tourbillon de poussière collante et jaunâtre, les masquant un instant aux yeux de ceux qui allaient et venaient autour d'eux.

« Pourtant, Elles nous l'ont dit… Ils les ont tués. » Un petit homme trapu, aux épaules musculeuses darda un regard froid sur son supérieur.

- Mais comment ? Ils ne savent rien… Ils ne peuvent pas savoir ! » D'un geste brusque, leur chef s'arracha à leur inspection et commença à faire les cent pas.

- Elles ont tout vu… Cela s'est pourtant passé. L'héritière semble dotée de toutes les capacités de ses ancêtres. Et leur Pope est puissant. Bien plus puissant que celui de la dernière fois. » Celui qui avait une longue figure triste était présent lui aussi, debout bien campé sur ses deux jambes, les bras croisés. Une lueur d'ironie s'était allumée dans son regard. « N'avons-nous pas fait preuve d'un peu trop… d'optimisme ?

- Ils. Ne. Savent. Rien. » Répéta l'autre, en martelant chacun de ses mots. « Ils ont eu de la chance, c'est tout. Ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils allaient trouve !! Elles ont bien vu qu'ils étaient surpris… Je Leur fais confiance. Elles ne se sont pas senties en danger. Et ça, c'est le plus important. »

A cet instant, un cri de femme retentit depuis l'intérieur du bar, presque immédiatement suivi d'une avalanche de rires gras et masculins. Ils virent bientôt la porte de l'établissement s'ouvrir avec fracas et deux hommes traîner une jeune femme vers un énorme camion rutilant, garé non loin de là. Ils passèrent près du petit groupe et le regard éperdu, affolé, de la fille croisa alors celui du Gardien. En silence, elle le pria, le supplia… Et ne rencontra qu'indifférence. Vide. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu à l'intérieur de la cabine avec ses deux ravisseurs, le chef finit par reprendre :

« Néanmoins… Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

- Elles ont enfin accepté que nous les supprimions avant l'ouverture ? » Demanda plein d'espoir un Gardien qui avait phagocyté un corps d'adolescent androgyne, filiforme et doté d'un visage d'une grande beauté.

- Pas exactement. » Un sourire carnassier orna le visage de leur chef, tandis que celui à la longue figure décroisait les bras, soudainement intéressé. « Il y a plus efficace pour les convaincre de ne pas s'opposer à nous. Entre sauver le monde, et sauver ce qu'ils ont de plus cher, que choisiraient-ils, ces imbéciles d'humains, d'après vous ? Suivez-les, épiez-les, prenez tout le temps qu'il faudra pour ça, mais trouvez leurs points faibles. Et attaquez-les à ce niveau-là. La peur de perdre ce qui leur est cher est la plus puissante des peurs. Donnons-leur le choix entre leur devoir et leur peur. Pour ma part, je connais déjà le résultat.

- Ils sont tellement… prévisibles. » Le petit trapu ricana. « Et il est si facile de s'amuser avec eux. De combien de temps disposons-nous ?

- Je te l'ai dit : suffisamment. Nous sommes encore assez loin de Leur ouverture, même si Leur puissance augmente de jour en jour. C'est à nous de jouer maintenant. »

Le hurlement qui déchira alors le silence ne leur fit même pas tourner la tête vers le camion. L'androgyne se contenta de sourire :

« Bientôt, cette race d'êtres débauchés et pervertis n'existera plus… »


	22. Chapitre 21part I

**CHAPITRE 21 - partie I  
**

_Le Sanctuaire, le lendemain…_

Tout était tellement calme… Déconcertée par le silence ambiant, Rachel se retourna une fois arrivée sur les hauteurs qui dominaient le plateau du Domaine Sacré. Sous ses yeux, pas un mouvement, les douze temples paraissaient déserts, bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'en était rien en réalité. Elle réprima un soupir. Si la _conversation_ amorcée la veille n'avait cessé de l'obséder, elle, tout au long de la nuit, il était raisonnable de penser que les autres avaient été sans aucun doute été logés à la même enseigne.

En se réveillant ce matin-là, elle avait pu constater le départ de Saga. Une douce tiédeur peuplait encore les draps, lorsqu'elle se laissa aller à rouler jusqu'à l'empreinte laissée par celui qui partageait désormais sa vie. Son propre corps se souvint de la nuit passée ; étonnant comme tous deux s'étaient accordés, finalement… le fait même de savoir et de sentir qu'il était parti au loin, générait en elle un aiguillon de douleur auquel elle n'avait jamais eu à faire face auparavant. Un manque. Un vide. Malgré cette chaleur si familière qui l'environnait, un creux étrange et froid s'était formé en elle ; une partie d'elle-même venait de se détacher avec son départ.

Longtemps elle était restée ainsi, allongée au milieu des draps en désordre, à l'écoute de son corps, du souvenir qui brûlait encore au creux de son ventre, recherchant dans ses souvenirs le poids de l'homme aimé sur elle, pour le retenir une ultime fois…

_« Ah, la voilà. »_

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que ses pas avaient achevé de la diriger vers son but, sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience. A quelques mètres de là, sur une butte de calcaire, se dressait une petite maison peinte à la chaux et aux volets bleu foncé. Ceux-ci étaient fermés. Une colonie d'herbes folles poussait tout autour de la demeure, masquant ses fondements et envahissant le porche poli par les pas de générations entières d'hommes et de femmes.

Visiblement, personne n'était venu par ici et ce, depuis un sacré bout de temps. Dans la brise qui survint, les herbes autour d'elle se couchèrent dans un bel ensemble, créant un tapis mouvant au pied des falaises. Tant bien que mal, elle ramena sa longue chevelure brune dans le creux de son épaule, pour la maintenir d'une main, dans l'attente d'un retour au calme. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la bicoque. Ses yeux qui commençaient à brûler. Elle n'avait pas avancé, et savait qu'elle resterait là où elle était. Ouvrir la porte et entrer dans cette maison, ne lui apporteraient rien de plus.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur une dorienne abattue par les siècles et qui traînait là, face à l'habitation. Sa tête se pencha un peu, son air concentré laissant à penser qu'elle observait un objet étrange, inconnu. Mais ses poings serrés reposant sur le jean tendu autour de ses cuisses, son regard voilé et fixe, la brusque accélération de son cœur sous son chemisier noir, tout cela ne reflétait en rien une quelconque tranquillité d'esprit.

« Rachel… Que fais-tu là ? » La voix de Milo la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna pour voir le Scorpion s'avancer vers elle d'un pas souple, son corps mince vêtu d'un pull en coton blanc et d'un jean d'une couleur grisâtre plus que douteuse, et qui avait dû être noir à une époque reculée. Sans plus de façon, il s'assit à côté d'elle, jetant un coup d'œil à la maison en face de lui :

« Tu ne devrais pas traîner dans le coin, tu sais… » Il lui adressa un regard de biais, un mince sourire hésitant au coin des lèvres. Rachel, en voyant l'air mi-rieur mi-inquiet de son cousin, haussa les épaules, sans pouvoir néanmoins réprimer elle aussi un sourire :

- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus remis les pieds ici… Je suis presque étonnée de la revoir.

- Saga a voulu la faire raser, mais Aldébaran s'y est opposé, suggérant qu'elle pourrait resservir pour accueillir de futurs apprentis.

- Et il a eu raison. Compte tenu de l'état général des bâtisses sur cette île, toutes celles qui tiennent encore debout sont à conserver.

- Même celle-ci ?

- Oui, même celle-ci. » Malgré la fermeté de la voix de la jeune femme, Milo ne put passer à côté de l'imperceptible fêlure qui ponctua la fin de sa phrase. Sans un mot, il passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa cousine pour la serrer contre lui.

« Tu le savais, hein…

- Oui, dès que tu as débarqué sur l'île, il y a quatre ans. Mais avec un Saga inaccessible et pas vraiment enclin aux confidences, j'ai préféré m'abstenir de me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas…

- …Comme d'habitude.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Angelo, moi. » Finit par rétorquer Milo, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Moins on en sait, mieux ça vaut pour tout le monde. »

Le silence retomba entre eux, jusqu'au moment où Rachel se leva, le visage à nouveau serein.

« Je peux quand même te poser une question ? » Elle baissa les yeux sur le Scorpion, qui la regardait avec attention :

- Vas-y toujours.

- Tu l'as tué, n'est-ce pas ? » Un seconde interloquée, elle entrouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que répondre. Puis, devant le sérieux du Scorpion, elle eut un léger geste de la main qui signifiait que cela n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance. Cependant, Milo tenait à sa réponse :

« Alors ?

- Je… C'est tout comme. » Interloqué, il la vit se redresser dans la lumière du matin, prenant une ampleur insoupçonnée, son profil hiératique se détachant sur la grisaille minérale. Le regard vissé à la bicoque, elle continua :

« Je l'ai pourchassé pendant des jours, jusque dans les steppes de Russie. Ce n'est que là-bas qu'il a accepté de me faire face. De toute manière peu importait le lieu… Il savait qu'il devait me combattre. Et c'est que nous avons fait. Pendant près d'une journée. J'ai gagné, bien sûr. » Un rire amer et discordant lui échappa. « J'avais la "justice" de mon côté, si tant est que l'on puisse encore parler de justice après ça... Lorsque je me suis approchée de lui, il respirait encore ; coriace, comme toujours. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas m'échapper. Au moment de lui porter le coup de grâce, je me suis rendue compte que… Il souriait, Milo. Je te jure qu'il souriait en voyant que j'allais lui donner la mort. C'est alors que j'ai compris. » Elle se tourna vers son cousin, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la transformation des traits de la jeune femme. Sa bouche, d'ordinaire si douce et si égale, était tordue par la colère, et au fond de ses yeux luisait… de la haine. Une haine farouche, implacable.

Ce fut d'une voix sifflante qu'elle poursuivit :

« Il savait qu'il avait gagné. En fait, c'était cela qu'il voulait ; me faire souffrir jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Il n'a jamais cherché à me tuer. Ce n'était pas son but. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que je paye, moi, pour les erreurs de ma famille. Peu lui importait de mourir pourvu que je souffre. Alors… Le dernier coup que je lui ai porté lui a brisé la colonne vertébrale. En trois endroits. Et quand je l'ai regardé pour la dernière fois, quand j'ai vu l'horreur au fond de ses yeux, j'ai su que c'était moi qui avais gagné. »

Il sembla à Milo que le fond de l'air se rafraîchissait tout à coup. Etait-ce une impression ? Soudain, il ne reconnaissait plus la femme qu'il avait en face de lui. Tant de haine et tant de souffrance réunies dans un même cœur… S'il avait été à sa place… Mais il n'était pas à sa place. Ce qu'elle avait vécu, personne ne pouvait le comprendre, ni même essayer de l'imaginer. Alors si cette vengeance l'avait apaisée par quelque moyen que ce soit…

« Cela ne défait pas le passé. » Dit-elle d'une voix plus calme, comme pour répondre indirectement aux réflexions de son cousin. « Ça ne m'a pas rendu mes enfants, ça ne m'empêche pas de faire des cauchemars la nuit. Ça ne me permet pas non plus de répondre aux questions que je me pose chaque jour. Mais au moins, Dimitri ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne… Et il n'a pas non plus tout gagné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Bah… » Rachel haussa les épaules, « Je l'ai laissé là où il était. Ses hommes l'ont certainement récupéré… Si c'est le cas, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que l'un d'entre eux ait trouvé le courage de l'achever. Tant mieux d'ailleurs… »

- Oncle Nathan… » Soupira Milo, en tournant les talons, Rachel lui emboîtant le pas. « …Si seulement…

- Mon père - elle s'arrêta net, partagée entre la colère et la résignation - est mort trop tôt pour voir les retombées de son inconséquence et de sa légèreté… j'aurais souhaité qu'il sache ce que j'ai subi, à cause de lui. »

- Je ne sais pas si cela aurait servi à grand-chose… »

« Ah, tu es là ! » Aldébaran grimpait vers eux, tandis qu'ils dévalaient la pente vers le Domaine.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda Rachel, surprise.

- Tu devrais venir aux archives… Je crois que Mü a trouvé quelque chose. »

_Terre de Feu, Argentine…_

Il pleuvait sur la lande. Enfin, il tombait plus précisément des hallebardes depuis l'instant où il avait quitté la limite du monde civilisé. Trempé jusqu'aux os, il cheminait péniblement, la tête basse et rentrée, emmitouflé dans son manteau noir dont les pans traînaient dans la boue remuée par les sabots de son cheval. Ce dernier n'avait pas meilleure allure, les oreilles couchées et la crinière plaquée à son encolure par la pluie.

Saga se demandait bien, tout en suivant cette même piste que trois de ses compagnons avaient parcourue quatre mois auparavant à la recherche de Kanon, ce que Shaka avait pu trouver de charmant à ce paysage désolé et uniforme, grisâtre sous le ciel plombé.

Et pour couronner le tout, la nuit était en train de tomber.

Passablement agacé, le Pope pressa les flancs de sa monture, pour accélérer l'allure. A ce rythme, il devrait passer la nuit à la belle étoile, si tant est qu'il puisse en apercevoir une seule avec cette masse nuageuse. Frissonnant à cette idée, il redressa la tête un instant et fixa l'horizon. Etait-il encore loin ?

Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette indistincte, qui semblait galoper vers lui. Tirant sur les rênes, il arrêta son cheval et se dressa sur ses étriers, les yeux plissés en quête de plus amples détails. Cependant, la brusque accélération des battements de son cœur ne lui permit plus de douter : c'était bien Kanon qui arrivait ainsi vers lui.

« Nous ne sommes plus très loin, suis-moi ! » La voix de son cadet transperça le mur de pluie, alors que parvenu à la hauteur de Saga, son cheval faisait immédiatement demi-tour et repartait au loin, son cavalier couché sur lui, bride abattue.

Une seconde figé par la stupéfaction, Saga resta là, bouche bée, lorsque de manière tout à fait inexplicable, un besoin irrépressible le saisit de rattraper ce cheval au loin, le plus rapidement possible, et surtout… de le dépasser. Serrant les dents, il imprima une secousse vigoureuse aux rênes et ses genoux comprimèrent les flancs de sa monture. Se couchant sur elle, il siffla, un mince sourire aux lèvres :

« Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable ! »

Lancé à toute vitesse, le Pope rattrapa son frère avec une facilité qui l'étonna. Mais pas longtemps. Kanon se tourna vers lui, et il vit le défi luire dans ses yeux verts, tandis que sa course s'accélérait.

Au triple galop, les deux frères chevauchèrent de longues minutes sous la pluie battante, aveuglés par les gouttes qui les fouettaient, mais bien décidés à ne pas se laisser marquer le pas. Alternativement, ils se dépassaient l'un et l'autre, tout entiers concentrés sur leur objectif : gagner.

Lorsqu'une petite bâtisse grise apparut au loin, leur allure sembla redoubler et ce fut avec un cri de victoire que Kanon et son cheval sautèrent la clôture, suivis de très près par Saga.

A peine démontés, Kanon emmena les deux bêtes essoufflées et tremblantes vers les écuries. Saga lança son sac sur son épaule puis suivit son frère à l'intérieur.

Thétis lui ayant raconté avec force détails les conditions dans lesquelles vivait Kanon, Saga ne se départit pas de son impassibilité en détaillant l'antre de son frère. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne chercha pas à apercevoir le visage de son aîné, pendant qu'il mettait du café à chauffer. Il se contenta de lui lancer une serviette : « Sèche-toi avant d'attraper une pneumonie » et il augmenta la puissance du poêle. L'aîné enfila un tee-shirt sec et un pull à col roulé noir puis, remerciant son hôte de la tête, il arrondit ses mains glacées autour de la tasse de café brûlante.

Kanon le détailla des pieds à la tête, une fois assis, lui aussi, devant un café. Son frère était appuyé contre le mur, ses cheveux humides et en bataille auréolant son visage d'un halo bleuté. Il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, et son visage encore maigre n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses formes d'antan.

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Plutôt bien, je suppose. » Répondit Saga en haussant les épaules, « ils m'ont laissé partir, alors… C'est que ça doit aller.

- Tu es maigre.

- Pas autant que toi.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

Le silence retomba, pendant lequel le Pope but son café à petites gorgées et sortit un paquet de cigarettes miraculeusement resté au sec de la poche arrière de son jean. Sous le regard vaguement désapprobateur de Kanon, il saisit une paire de pinces dont il se servit pour attraper avec précaution une braise rougeoyante, afin d'allumer une cigarette. Saga surprit les yeux de son frère posés sur lui et lui lança, ironique :

« J'ai suffisamment de nounous autour de moi depuis quatre mois… n'en rajoute pas. »

Il finit par s'asseoir en face de son cadet et, les deux coudes sur la table, il posa son menton dans ses paumes, observant pensivement son frère à travers les volutes de fumée.

Au contraire de Kanon, lui n'avait plus contemplé son double depuis quinze ans. Plongé dans le coma lors de la venue de ce dernier quelques mois plus tôt, il n'avait pu voir ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien, croiser ce regard familier, entendre cette voix à peine différente de la sienne.

Et cette nuit-là, pendant que la tempête faisait rage au dehors, il était là, en face de lui, au bout du monde. Et ils étaient seuls.

Un mal de tête lancinant battait ses tempes depuis quelques minutes maintenant, tandis qu'il l'observait avec une curiosité presque malsaine. Il avait perdu l'habitude de contempler ce reflet si parfait de lui-même et détaillait à présent avec avidité cet homme assis devant lui, ce miroir vivant qui lui faisait ressentir toute l'étrangeté de la situation. Quelque chose d'enfoui là, depuis des années, sembla vouloir remonter à la surface, sans toutefois la traverser. Saga ne pouvait mettre un nom sur cette sensation bizarre, presque charnelle, alors qu'il retrouvait son autre lui-même.

Le visage de Kanon resta de marbre sous cet examen. D'une voix tranquille, il commenta :

« Tu es venu finalement.

- C'est bien ce que tu m'as demandé, non ? En me laissant ça. » Saga plongea sa main dans son col pour en ressortir une fine chaîne en or, au bout de laquelle scintilla le sceau familial, sous les lumières tremblotantes des lampes à pétrole. Kanon observa les doigts de son frère, qui jouaient distraitement avec le bijou.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas une obligation.

- Ceci t'appartient. De plus… » L'aîné se rejeta sur le dossier de sa chaise, portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres. « … je te dois des remerciements, il me semble. » L'autre laissa passer plusieurs secondes, avant de rétorquer :

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

- Je m'en doute, répondit Saga le plus tranquillement du monde. Mais merci quand même. Je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est, si tu n'avais pas accepté. » Mal à l'aise, Kanon se leva pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de son frère, et alla se poster près de la fenêtre. Il se sentait furieux contre lui-même. Son jumeau était venu, et il pensait être maître du jeu. Mais visiblement, son frère avait retourné la situation à son avantage, en ne laissant transparaître aucun sentiment. Il ne se sentait soudain plus capable de maintenir sa propre indifférence, tandis que de violentes émotions contradictoires commençaient à l'agiter.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et maîtrisant sa voix, il lança :

« Tu aurais pu m'expédier tout cela par la poste : le sceau et… tes remerciements.

- J'y ai pensé. » De nouveau, cette froideur métallique dans ses mots. « Cependant, il m'a semblé plus correct de te les ramener en personne.

- Tant de politesse me touche, trop aimable. » Ricana Kanon en rejoignant sa place. De nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent, déterminés. Saga sentit alors le découragement le gagner : non, son frère ne lui céderait rien, et il ne savait plus comment lui parler. Il s'était promis de ne pas montrer de faiblesse mais…

Avec un soupir, il se leva à son tour :

« Je suis fatigué, Kanon, de jouer à ce petit jeu avec toi. Je savais que venir ici ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je l'ai toujours su. » Les yeux dilatés, Kanon contempla son frère se diriger d'un pas lourd vers son sac, tandis que les accents de tristesse qu'il venait tout à coup de déceler dans sa voix résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Comprenant brusquement, il se leva et barra le chemin à son frère :

- Attends ! C'est toi qui joues ? ! » S'exclama-t-il, le doute l'envahissant.

- Moi ? » Le Pope lui adressa un sourire las, « ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai abandonné toutes prétentions dans ce domaine. Je ne sais plus mentir, tu sais.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? » Répéta Kanon, ébranlé par la fatigue insondable qui voilait le regard de son double. Ce dernier laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds, pour poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de son frère :

- Pour la vérité. »

Kanon recula d'un pas chancelant. Malgré lui, il sentit ses barrières s'abattre une à une, et ce fut avec un dernier effort surhumain qu'il parvint à maintenir une distance mentale avec son vis-à-vis. L'air mal assuré, il se redressa et murmura :

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Fallait-il que je te sauve la vie pour que tu daignes te rappeler mon existence ?

- Il a fallu que l'on m'empêche de mourir. » Lui répondit Saga avec un regard pénétrant. La nuance était ténue mais Kanon la saisit avec toutes ses implications, et un filet de sueur glacée courut le long de son échine. Comme si de rien n'était, le Pope continua :

« Alors… Quitte à être placé devant mes responsabilités, je dois bien commencer par quelque chose. »

Le cadet rejeta la tête de côté, en fermant les yeux avec force. Serrant les poings, toute sa colère déferla en lui ; c'était trop tard ! A quoi serviraient les explications maintenant ? Oui, il l'avait sauvé mais il se rendait compte dans sa naïveté que le passé ne pouvait s'effacer.

« Kanon… » La voix profondément grave de son frère lui parvint, à travers le brouillard de sa frustration. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer :

« Quinze ans, Saga ! Quinze ans ! Comment pourrais-tu trouver des arguments valables pour justifier ça ? ! » Il avait presque hurlé, les yeux flamboyant de fureur contenue, « si tu as tant changé, alors pourquoi n'as-tu jamais cherché à me retrouver ?

- Parce que je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. » Les mots du Pope tombèrent, acérés comme des couperets, lardant le cœur de Kanon d'entailles sanguinolentes. Ce dernier, estomaqué par ses propos, regarda son frère avec une horreur non dissimulée. Saga ferma les yeux, tout en respirant avec précaution. Il lisait l'expression du visage de son cadet et la douleur qu'il ressentit alors l'aurait plié en deux, s'il ne l'avait détournée en se mordant les joues jusqu'au sang. Il reprit pourtant d'un ton neutre, comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas :

« Il n'a jamais été question pour moi, à aucun moment, depuis que je t'avais envoyé en exil, de te faire revenir. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à cela. »

Il eut à peine le temps de percevoir le cosmos de Kanon s'enflammer quand ce dernier lui tomba dessus, refermant une main d'acier autour de son cou et le soulevant au-dessus du sol.

« Comment peux-tu ? ! ! Tout est faux ! ! Ils m'ont abusé, comme toi tu m'as abusé ! Tu resteras toujours un monstre ! » Le hurlement de Kanon se teinta de désespoir, quand il commença à resserrer son étreinte mortelle : « Je ne peux pas continuer à te laisser vivre ! Toi, mon propre jumeau… »

Saga ne se débattit pas, et peu à peu, l'air se raréfia. Soudain, il retomba lourdement sur le sol, suffoquant, pendant que son double contemplait ses propres mains, tremblantes. Il observa son frère qui reprenait son souffle, et murmura, l'air égaré, comme pour lui-même :

« Mon jumeau… Pendant toutes ces années, seul… ne t'ai-je donc pas manqué ? » Assis par terre, Saga hésita puis :

- Si… Si tu m'as manqué ? Oh, Kanon… Tu ne comprends donc pas que je te livre la vérité ? Que si je ne t'ai pas cherché, c'était pour ne pas souffrir ? Chaque jour depuis quinze ans, chaque matin, j'ai vécu avec le froid de ton absence… Ca fait quinze ans que je suis incomplet, que je tourne en rond sans trouver ce qui m'a manqué le plus. Oh, mon frère… J'étais si égoïste, j'ai refusé de penser que cette souffrance, tu la partageais. Mais les années ont passé, j'ai vécu avec ce vide au fond de moi et j'ai eu peur d'affronter une nouvelle douleur en te retrouvant… » Une larme unique roula le long de la joue de Saga, et la voix enrouée, il poursuivit :

« Mais aujourd'hui, je refuse cette déchirure. Pourtant, je ne te demande pas de pardonner ! Le passé est là, il existe, et je ne peux malheureusement pas revenir en arrière mais… je voudrais tellement… » Il ne trouva plus la force de continuer, alors, il fit passer sa chaîne par dessus sa tête et la tendit à Kanon. Ce dernier, répondant à sa prière muette, la saisit avec hésitation et le sceau roula dans sa paume. Refermant ses doigts dessus, il tendit la main vers son frère, l'aidant à se relever.

Un long moment, ils demeurèrent ainsi, les mains jointes, l'un en face de l'autre. Le temps s'abolit, et ils furent de nouveau deux adolescents, inséparables, indissociables et insouciants pendant que la roue du destin s'affairait à tourner autour d'eux, pour bientôt les emporter avec elle dans une furieuse sarabande, qui les amènerait là, dans cette petite maison du bout du monde, deux hommes faits ayant traversé douleurs et souffrances, et se retrouvant enfin. Deux frères. Deux jumeaux.

« Je n'arrivais pas à me décider. » Commença Saga, le regard fixé sur les flammes de l'âtre qui dansaient devant lui, tandis qu'il était assis par terre, un verre de vin dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Kanon se trouvait légèrement en retrait sur une chaise, en partie dissimulé dans une ombre brune orangée, et tout en buvant lui aussi une gorgée de vin, concentra son attention sur son frère, dont il ne voyait que le dos.

« Je ne me sentais pas prêt. Et ce n'est que lorsque Rachel m'a demandé ce que j'attendais pour aller te rejoindre que j'ai compris que je ne le serai jamais, en réalité. Alors… » Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu étais venu pour la vérité. » Dit enfin Kanon de sa voix légèrement étouffée. « Mais quelle vérité ? La tienne, la mienne ? Où veux-tu que ça nous mène, tout ça ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je sens que c'est quelque chose qu'il faut qu'on fasse, toi et moi. » Le Pope s'était légèrement tourné vers son frère, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Saga ne suppliait jamais. Il ne quémandait pas. Mais Kanon lut en lui son besoin assoiffé de tout savoir, quitte à plonger dans une souffrance supplémentaire ; prêt à tout pour ne plus vivre dans le doute et l'expectative. Alors, avec un soupir, il se leva et allant s'appuyer de l'épaule contre le portant en pierre de la cheminée, il observa son jumeau assis à ses pieds :

« Si tu y tiens… » Saga hésita une dernière seconde. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Après tout, c'était lui qui souhaitait cette confrontation, à lui de l'assumer.

« Kanon… Est-ce que tu me hais ? »

Un instant, l'espace se figea. Tout autour d'eux sembla retenir son souffle, même les flammes qui les réchauffaient stoppèrent leur ronde, comme suspendues dans le temps. Ce ne fut qu'une fraction infime de seconde mais cela parut durer une éternité. Kanon, le visage crispé, ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles _« Est-il fou ? Pourquoi une telle question, maintenant ? »_ Mais il voyait son frère, attentif, calme, qui attendait sa réponse.

- Je ne sais pas. » Finit-il par murmurer en fuyant le visage de Saga. C'était pourtant ce qui lui paraissait le plus proche de son état d'esprit ; son frère avait toujours eu le chic d'être direct dans ses questions, et celle-ci avait au moins le mérite de le mettre face à ses propres sentiments. Et cela, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouvait envers son jumeau. De la haine ? Non, trop fort. Il ne ressentait pas de haine. De l'amour ? Il lui sembla qu'il avait perdu jusqu'à la faculté de prononcer ce mot.

Il baissa les yeux, ébranlé.

Saga n'avait pas bougé. Pourtant, il avait entendu, et les paroles de son frère résonnaient dans sa tête. Le doute était là, en lui : il le haïssait, peut-être. Il dut serrer les dents et faire un effort inouï pour demeurer impassible, pour refouler le désespoir qui menaçait tout à coup de le submerger.

Confusément, Kanon sentit les barrières mentales du Pope vibrer et s'affaiblir un bref instant. Derrière, il entrevit une tempête sombre, tourbillonnante, et la chape poisseuse de la souffrance chercha à l'agripper. Par la force de son esprit, il se retira précipitamment et se renferma lui-même soigneusement derrière ses propres barrières. Seule une inspiration profonde de sa part témoigna de l'effort auquel il venait de consentir. Mais ces quelques images avaient suffi à l'alarmer plus que de raison. Les autres le lui avaient dit, Rachel le lui avait expliqué : Saga souffrait continuellement, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait voulu mourir. Il n'imaginait pas que cela en fût à ce point. De fait, il regretta sa réponse ; sans doute n'aurait-il pas dû…

Il se surprit tout seul à avoir de telles pensées. Comment ? Lui, Kanon, qui s'apitoyait sur ce frère tant détesté ? Allons, il fallait se reprendre ! N'avait-il donc plus aucune fierté ? ! Un rictus de dégoût déforma sa bouche, tandis que son visage rentrait dans l'ombre.

Mais Saga ne le voyait pas, de toute façon. Les yeux rivés sur les flammes, il était comme absent, ayant presque oublié où il se trouvait. De nouveau, sa vieille amie la solitude venait lui mordre le cœur. Aurait-il fallu qu'il s'abstienne de venir ? Pourquoi chercher ainsi à se faire souffrir… Parce qu'il aurait dû savoir cela : c'était la souffrance qui l'attendait au bout de cette route, sur cette lande désolée et battue par les vents. C'était lui-même qu'il allait trouver là, avec tout le poids de son amertume, de ses remords, de ses regrets… Son juge. Voilà ce qu'était devenu son frère : le juge impitoyable de ses actes.

Voyant son frère sans réaction aucune, Kanon resta un long moment immobile. Il luttait avec lui-même. Partagé qu'il était entre sa colère et sa compassion, il se débattait ; sa fierté dominait cependant et il ne pouvait bouger un doigt dans la direction de Saga. Tout son corps lui refusait ce geste charitable que pourtant, il avait envie de faire, au plus profond de son cœur.

Mais cette dernière barrière, cette ultime frontière était solide et bien plantée là. Ce mur que leur éloignement mutuel et que les remugles puants du passé avaient dressé entre eux n'était pas facile à abattre. Deux moitiés, l'une face à l'autre, ne sont pas aisées à réunir, quand le temps est passé sur elles, façonnant des rondeurs et des angles particuliers, les différenciant au-delà de toutes leurs autres ressemblances…

Comment aller l'un vers l'autre quand tout vous oppose ?

Kanon quitta le chambranle de la cheminée, pour se retirer dans la pénombre. Lourdement, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas posé dans un coin de la pièce et, la tête posée sur un oreiller, il le regarda, une fois de plus. Son frère. Son sang. Lorsque le sommeil le prit, il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, tant l'image de cet homme aux épaules voûtées s'était imprimée derrière ses paupières, et scintillait, même dans le noir de la nuit.

* * *

Ce fut dans un sursaut qu'il revint à la réalité, quelques heures plus tard. Sur l'instant, Kanon ne sut plus ce qui se passait. Avait-il rêvé ? Il voyait Saga en face de lui, qui lui parlait.

Encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, son regard erra dans une pièce toujours sombre, et tomba sur cette même scène. Alors, la réalité pesa brutalement sur ses épaules, lorsqu'il constata que cette image avec laquelle il s'était endormi ne s'était pas modifiée. A peine son frère s'était-il déplacé, pour tirer une chaise jusqu'à lui et s'avancer un peu plus près de l'âtre, qu'il tisonnait distraitement. Mais c'était bien lui.

Il n'émit pas un son. Il l'observait, tout simplement.

Il regardait cet homme qui ne dormait pas. Cet homme qui subissait le pire sort que l'on puisse imaginer : celui de vivre avec ses propres fautes sans pouvoir les rejeter sur quiconque.

A cette pensée, l'écran mental de Kanon se fissura, puis vola en éclats. Au travers de la douleur qui commençait à l'inonder, un éclair de compréhension se fit jour. Oui, il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'en vouloir à son frère, de le détester, de le haïr même, mais parce qu'il avait reporté sur lui toute la rancœur accumulée au fil des années, ses propres intentions peu scrupuleuses qu'il avait soigneusement mises de côté mais qui avaient existé, il ne pouvait le nier. Néanmoins, il avait pu vivre avec cela, puisqu'il ne se considérait pas comme responsable de cette situation, mais comme victime. Alors que _lui_… Il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Nul ne l'avait forcé à faire ce qu'il avait fait. Nul ne l'y avait incité. Personne. Il était coupable… et responsable. Ce sang sur ses mains, personne d'autre ne l'avait mis là ; cette déchirure entre eux, lui seul en portait le poids…

Kanon fut soudain submergé par une onde de souffrance telle qu'elle ne pouvait provenir de son propre cœur ; non, c'était celle de Saga qui venait d'abattre lui aussi son dernier rempart mental.

Presque comme saoul, Kanon se leva péniblement de sa couche et tituba jusqu'à son frère, sur l'épaule duquel il posa sa main, fine et osseuse. Resserrant ses doigts, il souffla d'une voix tremblante :

« Saga… Pourquoi t'imposes-tu ce châtiment ?… Arrête ça, je t'en prie… » Il ferma les yeux avec force, tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient à travers l'étoffe du vêtement jusque dans la peau de son frère : « Je t'en supplie… »

La main de Saga agrippa alors le poignet de son cadet tel un naufragé s'accrochant au bout de bois qui lui sauvera la vie et, les yeux fermés, il se laissa aller contre son frère :

« Je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça… » Le son qui sortait de la gorge du Pope était brisé et ses épaules s'agitèrent convulsivement à deux ou trois reprises, avant qu'il ne continue, avec difficultés : « Je… Je te l'ai dit… Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes… Mais je… » Relevant la tête, il regarda Kanon au-dessus de lui, qui se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas fléchir. Mais devant la détresse infinie qui régnait au fond du regard de son aîné, il hocha la tête sans répondre.

« … J'ai besoin de toi… Je sais que nous ne pourrons sans doute jamais retrouver tout ce que nous avons perdu par ma faute mais… »

Alors Kanon, sans plus réfléchir, entoura son frère de ses bras et le serrant contre lui, termina la phrase laissée en suspend : « … essayons. Moi non plus, je ne peux rien te promettre, mais… maintenant que le destin nous a mis l'un en face de l'autre, nous avons peut-être une deuxième chance. »

_« …Ne la laissons pas passer… »_ Pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, leurs voix se mêlèrent à l'unisson, dans cette communion mentale sans faille qui leur avait tant fait défaut.

Un long moment, ils restèrent enlacés ainsi et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les rôles que la nature leur avait imposés s'étaient finalement inversés : c'était le cadet qui soutenait son aîné. Kanon, au-dessus de son frère, le tenant fermement contre lui, sentait monter en lui un désir farouche de protéger celui qui était venu à lui, celui qui lui avait ouvert les portes de la vérité.

Même si cet instant avait été bref, il avait compris toute l'ampleur de la fragilité et de la douleur de son jumeau. Pour l'heure, il se refusait à y penser. Mais c'était là, et bien là. Et confusément, Kanon comprit qu'à partir de cet instant, plus jamais Saga ne pourrait se passer de son soutien. A lui d'accepter cette situation, de la faire sienne et d'aller de l'avant. C'était bien tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

_Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

Shura et Aioros venaient également d'arriver.

Ils étaient là, penchés par-dessus l'épaule de Mü, tous trois visiblement absorbés par un vieil ouvrage ouvert en son milieu sur une table déjà plus qu'encombrée.

« Je les ai trouvés. » Annonça tranquillement Aldébaran tandis qu'il descendait les quelques marches menant à la salle des archives, suivi par Milo et Rachel.

« Je me demande vraiment comment tu arrives à dégoter quoi que ce soit dans un bordel pareil… » Milo observait d'un air dubitatif les piles d'ouvrages, qui n'avaient pas bougé de place depuis plusieurs semaines et paraissaient même avoir singulièrement pris une ampleur supplémentaire. Sans même lever les yeux du document qu'il examinait, le Bélier répondit d'une voix tranquille :

- Je sais parfaitement où se situe chaque chose.

- Rassurant. »

Sans mot dire, Rachel observait les immenses rayonnages qui les surplombaient ; ils occupaient la quasi-totalité des parois, rangés sur des étagères innombrables, aussi hautes que la voûte calcaire. Pourtant, dans son souvenir, cette salle était autrement plus impressionnante… Sans doute le fait d'avoir traîné en ces lieux lorsqu'elle était encore enfant, lui avait-il laissé une sensation de grandeur et d'espace qu'elle ne retrouvait plus aujourd'hui, avec ses yeux d'adulte.

« Alors, il paraît que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui… Enfin, en espérant que cela nous soit utile… » Les deux compagnons de Mü s'écartèrent, ouvrant le passage à la jeune femme, qui jeta un œil curieux sur les pages jaunies qui s'ouvraient devant elle :

- Du grec ancien… » Elle hésita presque à effleurer l'ouvrage de ses doigts tant celui-ci lui paraissait vieux et fragile tout à coup. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un journal. Le journal d'un des lointains ancêtres de la famille de Saga.

- Je ne savais pas que la bibliothèque personnelle des Antinaïkos était également stockée ici…

- Elle ne l'était pas, ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que Saga me la confie, il y a quelques années. C'est ma faute Rachel, Mü avait levé la tête vers la Dothrakis, penaud. Je me suis tellement focalisé sur ta famille pendant mes recherches que je n'ai pas pensé à aller vers les archives des autres fondateurs. » Mais déjà elle ne le regardait plus, toute son attention reportée sur le texte à demi effacé qui l'attirait étrangement :

« … Cela parle des Portes n'est-ce pas ? Ce mot, là… » Elle désignait une ligne, tapotant la page d'un index agacé, jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir d'exaspération ne lui échappe :

« J'ai bien peur, Mü, de devoir te laisser faire la traduction ; mes connaissances en grec ancien se sont évaporées en fumée au fil des années, on dirait…

- Vu ton assiduité de l'époque, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ! » Lui lança un Milo taquin, qu'elle foudroya d'abord du regard, avant de sourire malgré tout :

- Tu avoueras qu'on avait mieux à faire…

- C'est bien pour ça que je ne m'approche pas plus de ce bouquin que nécessaire ! » Une lueur d'amusement vint à passer dans le regard d'Aioros tandis qu'à l'instar de ses deux amis, il se rappelait à quel point ils avaient pu avoir en horreur les cours de grec ancien que leur dispensait un Shion très pointilleux sur ce chapitre.

« Oui, cela parle des Portes et plus précisément de Leur ouverture… » La voix de Mü les ramena à la réalité et de fait, les réduisit au silence. « … il y a un millier d'années. A peu de choses près. L'homme qui a écrit ici a visiblement assisté au phénomène… Attendez… »

Le Bélier se pencha un peu plus sur l'ouvrage, contrarié par quelques lettres si pâlies par le temps qu'elles empêchaient sa compréhension, puis :

« Ca y est… Voici le passage le plus intéressant… »

- Qu'est-ce qui est si intéressant ? » La voix aux accents chantants d'Angelo résonna brusquement sous les voûtes, tandis que sans plus de façon, il s'asseyait à califourchon sur une chaise, s'appuyant des coudes sur le dossier.

- Ah te voilà, toi ! » L'interpella Aldébaran, avec un reniflement de dédain. « J'espère que la nuit t'aura porté conseil…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Les yeux bleu sombre du Cancer transpercèrent son massif alter ego sans aucune aménité. Mais l'autre ne se démonta pas pour autant et rétorqua en haussant les épaules :

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, voyons… J'imagine que tu es fier de toi ? » Un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui renseigna Angelo sur les sentiments plus que mitigés qu'entretenaient ses pairs. Même Rachel, qui pourtant n'était pas intervenue la veille au soir, l'observait avec un soupçon de reproche au fond des yeux.

- Bon, ça va !... » Finit-il par lâcher, exaspéré, en levant les bras au ciel. « On ne va pas passer le réveillon dessus, non plus ! J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, je le reconnais… Je m'excuse, ça vous va ?

- Ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut dire ça… mais à lui. » Shura venait de désigner l'entrée de la salle, sur le seuil de laquelle se tenait Shaka, immobile.

Personne ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là, à les observer. Quand il le voulait, la Vierge savait être d'une discrétion telle, que même le plus silencieux des chats ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui.

« Oh… » Fut tout ce que trouva à dire le Cancer, devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Un Shaka encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, aux épaules légèrement affaissées, un imperceptible trait rouge cernant ses yeux fatigués. Visiblement, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Angelo n'attendit pas que qui que ce soit lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire. Déjà debout, il se dirigea vers celui qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, en lui tendant une main :

« J'imagine que tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire… Je sais que je t'ai blessé hier soir ; je ne te présente pas mes excuses pour ce que j'ai dit, mais pour la manière dont je l'ai fait.

- Non mais je rêve ! » Aldébaran s'ébranla brusquement du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé et, le poing serré, s'approchait d'Angelo :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? Je vais t'apprendre, moi…

- Laisse. » La paume de Shaka, levée en signe d'apaisement, stoppa net le Taureau.

- Mais… Shaka… » De dépit, le brésilien jeta un regard noir à celui qu'il aurait bien aimé corriger, tandis que la Vierge reprenait, fixant le Cancer droit dans les yeux :

- J'accepte tes excuses, Angelo. Je comprends. » Il serra la main tendue vers lui. « Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Décidemment, cet homme le surprendrait toujours. Interloqué, le Cancer l'observa tandis qu'il descendait les marches derrière lui. Si les rôles avaient été inversés… Un sourire fugace glissa sur les lèvres de l'italien ; lui-même aurait réagi d'une manière tout à fait différente. Il l'avait quasi-insulté, il en était conscient. Il n'avait pas eu besoin que Saga vienne le lui expliquer, il l'avait déjà compris et avait commencé à le regretter. Et voilà qu'il lui pardonnait ! Être étrange en vérité.

Angelo fut alors tiré de ses pensées par la voix de l'indien :

« Désolé de vous avoir interrompus. Tu disais, Mü ? »

Mais ce qui ramena définitivement le Cancer sur terre, ce ne fut pas cette voix, ni cette phrase anodine. Non, ce qui troubla Angelo fut l'éclat très particulier qui traversa le regard de la Vierge lorsqu'il croisa le sien, une lueur farouche, une lumière nouvelle qui parut, l'espace d'un instant, illuminer ses yeux turquoise. Le Shaka qui venait de le regarder ainsi n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Quelque chose en lui avait changé. Mais quoi ?

« Je… » Après une hésitation, le Bélier répondit à l'injonction qui venait de lui être faite et reporta son attention sur le document ouvert : « Ce que l'auteur raconte, c'est que… ce jour-là, ils ont empêché les Portes de s'ouvrir.

- Je te demande pardon ? »

La voix de Rachel, devenue soudainement froide, venait de claquer sous la voûte de la salle. D'un hochement sec du menton, elle invita néanmoins le gardien de la première maison à reprendre sa lecture.

- Mü, tu es sûr d'avoir bien traduit ? » Shura, tendu comme un arc, s'était appuyé des deux mains sur le rebord de la table, et continua, d'une voix vibrante : « Tu nous avais pourtant dit que le Sanctuaire n'avait jamais vaincu auparavant.

- Je me suis pas trompé. C'est écrit là, noir sur blanc.

- Alors ? Que faut-il faire ? » Aioros avait rejoint Rachel, tâchant lui aussi de déceler au milieu de cette écriture serrée et presque étrangère la solution après laquelle ils couraient depuis de nombreux jours.

- Il n'y a rien à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. » Admit Mü, tout en soutenant le regard glacial de Rachel. « Non, rien. Mais peut-être… » Il se leva et, après avoir marqué une pause, finit par asséner :

« Il y a une phrase très étrange dans ce récit. Il est dit : "Nous étions au complet" et la façon dont elle est énoncée laisse à penser que ce fait a contribué à leur réussite.

- Il y a deux choses que je ne saisis pas. La première - Shura leva un index - c'est comment se fait-il que le fait d'avoir empêché les Portes de s'ouvrir n'apparaisse pas par ailleurs… Je veux dire, Mü, tu semblais vraiment persuadé que le Sanctuaire avait toujours échoué, et ce, depuis sa création. Un point aussi important qu'une victoire devrait être resté dans toutes les annales du Domaine Sacré, non ? Et quant à la seconde… - son majeur alla rejoindre l'index déjà dressé - que signifie "au complet" ? »

"_Il existe des documents…"_ Le souvenir de la lettre de Shion revint tarauder Rachel, dont les yeux s'étrécirent sous l'effet de la réflexion. Son intuition était la bonne. Malgré l'apparente pauvreté en information de cette missive, il s'avérait que la finesse bien connue de l'ancien Pope n'était pas à mettre en défaut, et ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux en était la preuve éclatante. A elle de comprendre.

« Je crois pouvoir répondre à ta première question, Shura. » Shaka adressa un sourire au Capricorne, avant de poursuivre : « Nous savons tous que les Portes précèdent des événements majeurs du cours de l'Histoire des hommes. Des événements le plus souvent tragiques. Par conséquent, nous pouvons associer une ouverture à la plupart d'entre eux et de fait, en déduire que le Sanctuaire n'a pas pu empêcher l'inéluctable. Mais imaginons que le Sanctuaire ait parfois réussi ; dans ce cas, quelle trace voudrais-tu qu'il en reste dans l'Histoire ? Aucune, puisque rien n'est survenu.

- Tu veux dire que, parce qu'il n'y a eu aucune conséquence de cette réussite sur l'humanité, elle n'est pas restée dans les mémoires ? » La Vierge acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pour répondre à la question d'Aioros.

- De mieux en mieux… » Soupira Angelo, en se balançant sur sa chaise, les mains croisées sur son ventre. « Non seulement ils ont sauvé le monde mais en plus tout le monde les a oubliés ! Et vous voulez… C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrête ! » Il venait de sentir Aldébaran dans son dos, menaçant.

- Un oubli ou… une volonté de ne pas laisser de trace. Les Portes semblent dotées d'une certaine forme de… personnalité, d'après ce que vous nous avez dit, Saga et toi, fit Aioros en regardant Rachel. Peut-être que celui qui a écrit cela a eu peur de laisser des indices qui, en de mauvaises mains, pourraient renforcer les Portes face au Sanctuaire.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi nous préciser qu'ils étaient au complet ? C'est idiot, les XII ont toujours été… douze, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

- Au complet ne signifie pas forcément les XII. »

La voix de Rachel tomba au milieu d'eux, nette et coupante. Médusé, Milo se tourna vers elle, tout comme ses compagnons. Que voulait-elle dire ?

« Rachel a raison. » Mü avait tourné quelques pages de plus et tout absorbé qu'il était par sa lecture, il ne leva même pas les yeux vers ses compagnons, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à haute voix :

« L'auteur évoque plusieurs personnes, et a priori, Milo, tu as raison, il y avait bien XII chevaliers d'or, la famille Dothrakis était également représentée… mais à cette époque-là, celle des Antinaïkos a connu un événement particulier semble-t-il… elle était titulaire de la charge des Gémeaux.

- Comme toujours. » Le coupa Angelo avec un sourire en biais, mais Rachel le reprit aussi sec :

- Non, pas comme toujours. Ça, c'était la version d'Andreas, le père de Saga et Kanon. Une charge de chevalier d'or n'est pas héréditaire et ne le sera jamais, malgré ce qu'il souhaitait faire croire à qui voulait l'entendre. » A ce souvenir, le ton de la jeune femme se fit moqueur : « Ma grand-mère m'a raconté qu'il est arrivé à plusieurs reprises que la charge des Gémeaux ne soit pas dévolue à la famille Antinaïkos. Mais selon toute probabilité, lorsque ce journal a été rédigé, c'était bien eux qui la détenaient… Et je suis prête à parier que le chevalier concerné avait un jumeau. »

Un instant, Mü fut tenté de vérifier les dires de la jeune femme, en rouvrant l'ouvrage. Mais il n'en fit rien. L'assurance dont elle faisait preuve, l'éclat métallique dans son regard, elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée : le don légendaire de prescience des Dothrakis vivait en elle, plus puissant que jamais.

Devant le silence attentif dont elle était l'objet, elle poursuivit :

« Voilà ce que signifie être _au complet_. Un double porteur de la charge des Gémeaux équivaut à treize chevaliers d'or et non pas douze. De fait, le Pope choisi par ses pairs est libre de se dévouer à sa tâche et uniquement à elle. Il n'est pas obligé de gérer et de défendre à la fois.

- Le terme "choisi" est mal approprié… En effet, dans ce cas, la charge de Pope est automatiquement réservée à un des deux frères.

- C'est exact, Shaka. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer. Les conclusions auxquelles elle était parvenue, tous les avaient également appréhendées. Il y avait mille ans… et aujourd'hui. Tant de similitudes ne pouvaient être le fruit d'une coïncidence. Rachel n'avait de cesse de revoir la lettre de l'ancien Pope dans son esprit… Et comprit qu'il mentait lorsqu'il disait ne pas savoir qui allait l'assassiner. Le destin était déjà en marche, bien avant qu'il ne lise la naissance des Portes dans les étoiles. Il savait que les rejetons Antinaïkos seraient sa perte. Il avait même dû le deviner dès le jour de leur naissance. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher son propre meurtre. Etait-ce parce qu'il connaissait l'existence de ces écrits ? Parce qu'il savait que la naissance de jumeaux chez les Antinaïkos serait la solution ? C'était presque trop beau. C'était trop… facile. Suffisait-il que le signe des Gémeaux soit double pour réussir ? Cela paraissait incroyable.

D'autant plus incroyable lorsqu'on avait connaissance de l'histoire de cette famille, dont la principale caractéristique était justement d'être jalonnée par les naissances multiples. Sans doute une quelconque hérédité locale… Après tout, Sparte était célèbre pour une certaine paire de jumeaux.

Devant l'espoir qui menaçait de la submerger, elle luttait pour maintenir son objectivité. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller au soulagement. Ni à trop d'optimisme. Car si une partie du voile était à présent levée, ils n'avaient toujours pas trace de la solution que d'aucuns pourraient qualifier de "technique", pour affronter les Portes. C'était bien beau de savoir qu'il était nécessaire d'être treize, encore fallait-il savoir quelle ligne de conduite adopter.

« Rien d'autre ? » Demanda Aioros, dont la réflexion avait visiblement suivi le même cheminement.

- Non. » La jeune femme leva la tête, se tournant presque inconsciemment vers la porte massive de la salle souterraine, ouverte vers la lumière. Son regard se troubla.

- Rachel… Où est Saga ? » Décidemment… Un sourire hésitant vint flotter sur ses lèvres :

- Il est parti ce matin… Pour ramener Kanon. »

_Quelque part, au-dessus de l'Atlantique…_

Il s'était endormi. Finalement. Kanon lui-même se sentait gagné par la somnolence, bercé qu'il était par le vrombissement des moteurs du 747 qui les ramenait en Europe. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur sa droite. La bouche légèrement entrouverte et la tête tournée vers lui, Saga semblait, en cet instant, totalement apaisé, comme si le sommeil pourvoyait au repos de son esprit sans cesse tourmenté.

Hormis le fait de revenir au Sanctuaire près de quinze ans après l'avoir quitté, ce qui en soit était déjà suffisamment déstabilisant, Kanon ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner et retourner dans sa tête ce que son frère avait fini par lui confier le matin même…

* * *

En le surprenant à l'aube en train de se rafraîchir et de s'ébrouer au bord du ruisseau qui coulait derrière sa maison, Kanon n'avait pas manqué de noter la blessure à peine cicatrisée que Saga arborait sur son flanc gauche.

Ce dernier, en se rhabillant, avait répondu à l'interrogation muette de son frère :

« Combat. Il y a quelques jours. Rien de bien méchant.

- Contre ? » Saga avait jeté un œil à sa montre avant de répondre :

- On a un peu de temps devant nous. J'espère que tu as préparé suffisamment de café. »

Et le Pope avait tout expliqué. Kanon, lors de sa venue à New York, avait bien cru déceler quelques non-dits au sein des chevaliers d'or présents ; même l'attitude de Rachel, bien que déjà altérée par l'état de Saga, lui avait paru étrange. Mais alors, mettant ses impressions sur le compte d'un stress provoqué par une situation pour le moins inattendue, il ne s'en était pas formalisé plus que de raison. Visiblement, il avait eu tort.

Lorsque son frère lui avait demandé si de son côté, il avait connaissance de ce phénomène, s'il en avait entendu parler de quelque manière que ce soit lorsqu'il était encore au Sanctuaire, Kanon avait répondu dans un geste de dénégation :

« Non. On n'a jamais évoqué ces… Portes en ma présence. Je ne savais même pas que l'existence des chevaliers d'or était intimement liée à Leur apparition. » Le soupir de déception de son frère n'avait pas échappé au cadet des Antinaïkos.

- On tourne en rond… » Avait finalement avoué Saga. « Tout ce qu'on sait pour l'instant, c'est que l'ouverture des Portes précède et provoque l'occurrence d'événements tragiques à l'échelle mondiale, et que nous, chevaliers d'or, sommes censés empêcher cette ouverture. Et aussi que la famille Dothrakis est directement impliquée dans ce qui va suivre. Mais pour tout ce qui concerne la façon dont nous devons nous y prendre, les risques que nous encourons - il eut un geste désabusé - je suis dans le flou le plus total. J'espérais que tu en saurais un peu plus.

- Et Rachel ? Son père ne lui a donc rien dit ?

- Visiblement, personne n'était censé en parler avant que cela n'arrive… » Et Saga lui avait remis la lettre que Shion lui avait adressée à travers les années, par le biais de Kenton.

« Charmant. » Fut le commentaire sarcastique de Kanon, lorsqu'il eut achevé sa lecture. « Si ce vieil imbécile était au courant, pourquoi n'en a t-il rien dit ?

- Il ne savait pas qui allait prendre sa place.

- Et alors ? Il aurait parfaitement pu dans ce cas en informer tous les chevaliers d'or. Ainsi il aurait été sûr que le "coupable" serait au courant. » Argua Kanon, avec néanmoins un léger sourire d'excuse pour le terme qu'il venait d'employer.

- Je me suis fait la même réflexion mais… » Saga avait achevé sa quatrième tasse de café, avant de se lever pour allumer une cigarette.

« Tu en veux une ? » Son jumeau avait hésité un instant. Mais un instant seulement : « A peine je te retrouve, que déjà je commence à reprendre de mauvaises habitudes… »

- Ce qui transparaît de cette lettre, c'est la peur de Shion de modifier le futur. J'ai l'impression que tous ses actes étaient dictés par cette peur. Je pense… je pense qu'il n'a rien dit, parce qu'il craignait de modifier l'équilibre.

- L'équilibre ?

- C'est Shaka qui m'a fait penser à cette possibilité. » Saga avait marqué une pause, ses sourcils froncés témoignant de sa réflexion en cours. Son frère, qui venait d'intégrer l'hypothèse qui venait de lui être soumise, semblait pour sa part rêvasser.

« Si nous avions eu connaissance de ce qui allait se passer, qu'aurions-nous fait ? » Finit par lâcher Saga, réfléchissant à haute voix.

- Anticiper, probablement, en étudiant les Portes, pour connaître leur lieu d'apparition…

- … Rechercher les Gardiens, pour les supprimer avant qu'ils ne soient appelés à la défense des Portes…

- … Et surtout…

- … Surtout modifier le cours d'évolution de la planète et de l'humanité. Car si d'après ce que nous a dit l'un des deux Gardiens que nous avons tués, les Portes n'apparaissent que lorsque ce monde a atteint un point critique dans son fonctionnement, nous aurions sans aucun doute tenté d'inverser la tendance.

- Ce que nous n'avons pas le droit de faire…

- Tout à fait exact. Si nous l'avions su avant, nous aurions provoqué des modifications irréversibles sur le niveau d'équilibre et les Dieux seuls savent ce qui serait passé. » Les deux frères s'étaient alors entreregardés, un air de satisfaction identique peint sur leurs deux visages. Satisfaction certes d'avoir levé un coin supplémentaire du voile mais surtout plaisir partagé de constater que leur lien d'antan ne cessait de se renforcer d'heure en heure. Ce ping-pong verbal dont ils étaient si coutumiers dans leur enfance, ils avait bien cru, et l'un et l'autre, ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion d'y jouer de nouveau.

« Et enfin, cela explique le fait que chaque Pope n'ait pas le droit de divulguer ce secret avant la naissance des Portes.

- Finalement, on peut dire que Shion a transgressé l'interdit…

- Pas tant que ça. Il a bien pris soin de me faire remettre cette lettre suffisamment tard. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi ; on peut au moins lui reconnaître le mérite de l'avoir fait. »

* * *

…Oui, et bien pour un retour au bercail, il allait être gâté. Réprimant un soupir, Kanon se renfonça dans son siège ; ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Il surprit à cet instant le regard de l'hôtesse posé sur eux depuis l'autre bout de la carlingue, et se rendit compte qu'en réalité, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle l'observait. Qu'elle _les_ observait.

Sur le moment, il fut tenté de la rabrouer ; il n'aimait pas qu'on le dévisage comme une bête curieuse. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul. Bien sûr. Cela faisait si longtemps, qu'il en avait perdu l'habitude, celle d'être constamment scrutés et détaillés dès que son frère et lui étaient ensemble. C'était ainsi depuis leur naissance, et il n'y avait aucune raison que ça change…

Même si tous deux savaient depuis toujours que leur ressemblance était exceptionnelle, seul le regard des autres sur eux leur en avait fait réellement prendre conscience dès leur plus jeune âge. Ce regard, à la fois curieux et amusé, parfois hostile et jaloux…

Certains croyaient qu'il avait quelque chose de fabuleux à disposer d'un double parfait en face de soi qui ne soit pas un miroir, d'autres pensaient au contraire que cela devait être terrifiant de vivre en permanence avec son reflet. Mais aucun n'était vraiment en mesure de savoir ce que cela signifiait réellement que d'être né "double". Kanon jeta un regard à Saga et une étincelle de tendresse passa au fond de ses yeux. Il fallait être deux, pour n'être qu'un. En s'éloignant, en se rejetant, ils s'étaient chacun privés d'une partie vitale. Ils avaient existé mais pas vécu. Personne ne peut imaginer ce que c'est que de ne plus savoir à qui appartiennent les pensés qui traversent l'esprit, que d'éprouver des sensations, qu'elles soient de douleur ou de plaisir, sans pouvoir distinguer celles qui sont propres de celles ressenties par son propre jumeau… Parviendraient-ils de nouveau à ce niveau de consciences étroitement mêlées, à cette osmose si parfaite qui les avait unis pendant des années ? Sans doute cela ne servait-il à rien de ressasser le passé ; ils avaient évolué, l'un et l'autre. L'un sans l'autre. Seul le temps à présent serait en mesure de statuer sur leurs cas. Et peut-être de les laisser retrouver un peu d'eux-mêmes à travers l'autre.


	23. Chapitre 21part II

**CHAPITRE 21 – Partie II**

_Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

« Tiens, couvre-toi avec ça. » Kanon rattrapa au vol le lourd manteau noir, que son frère venait de lui lancer depuis l'arrière du bateau. Il ne put réprimer un ricanement :

- Nous n'avons pas encore débarqué que déjà tu veux m'effacer…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. » La voix de Saga, assourdie par les moteurs, lui parvint avec difficultés. « Tu veux donc tous les voir te tomber dessus à peine arrivé ?

- Il fait nuit, je te signale.

- Certains ont le sommeil léger. Une dernière chose : masque ton cosmos. Je tiens à une arrivée discrète.

- Oui, patron. » Un dernier rire fusa, tandis que Kanon rabattait un pan du vêtement sur son visage.

- Ce genre de réflexions…

- Oui, je sais, je les garde pour moi. »

Tout en gravissant la falaise, Kanon se retourna vers le bateau qui s'éloignait. Il demanda dans un souffle :

« Les passeurs… Ils sont toujours muets ?

- Oui. Autant conserver une tradition lorsqu'elle est utile.

- Et… Qui se charge de la "tradition" ?

- Le bourreau. » N'entendant plus soudain les pas de son cadet derrière lui, Saga pivota pour faire face à un Kanon circonspect :

« C'est une blague ?

- D'après toi ? Fit le Pope, pince-sans-rire. Allons donc… Cela fait des années que ce procédé n'est plus employé. Lorsque le besoin s'en fait ressentir, nous recherchons de jeunes enfants muets, et leur offrons ce poste.

- Je vois qu'il arrive à monsieur de faire de l'humour…

- C'est un trait de caractère que j'essaie de développer depuis quelques temps…

- On t'a déjà dit que tes premiers essais étaient peu convaincants ? »

Ce fut en s'échangeant quelques réparties bien senties qu'ils parvinrent enfin sur le parvis du Palais.

S'il s'était trouvé un quelconque être vivant à proximité des escaliers, tout ce qu'il aurait pu apercevoir aurait été deux ombres parfaitement identiques, se coulant en souplesse dans les méandres de la nuit. Tout le reste n'aurait été qu'un simple rêve. Ni bruit ni souffle, ni cosmos. L'absence la plus absolue qui soit.

« Tu as faim ?

- Je mangerais bien un morceau, oui. » Avoua Kanon, qui avait à peine touché au plateau infâme servi dans l'avion.

- Suis-moi. »

Au grand étonnement de son cadet, Saga dédaigna les immenses portes principales du palais qui leur faisaient face et amorça le contournement du bâtiment, longeant l'alignement de doriennes qui en ornait le périmètre.

Ils finirent par se retrouver à l'arrière du corps principal qui se prolongeait par plusieurs bâtisses accolées les unes aux autres, de hauteurs variées, à étage pour certaines, et dont la lueur de la lune faisait ressortir la blancheur.

Kanon peina à reconnaître ce qui, en son temps, n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines, ou presque, seuls les appartements de Shion étant alors encore en état.

« Impressionnant… » Siffla-t-il en passant une porte anonyme tout en levant les yeux au-dessus de lui, tandis que, d'un geste ample, son aîné retirait son manteau.

- Les cuisines. C'est l'un des premiers corps de bâtiments que j'ai fait réhabiliter. C'était devenu par trop invivable, Shion ne s'étant quasiment jamais préoccupé de l'état de délabrement du palais.

- L'argent de nos parents, j'imagine.

- Exact. Au passage… » Saga s'effaça pour laisser entrer son frère dans une salle aux murs blanchis par la chaux, et au bout de laquelle trônait une vénérable table en olivier flanquée de deux bancs. « … Je n'ai pas touché à ta part.

- Mais j'y compte bien ! »

Le Pope déposa entre eux un reste de moussaka déniché au réfrigérateur, du pain, du fromage et une bouteille de Mouton Cadet 1999, dont Kanon approuva la présence en souriant. Du vin français… Il n'en avait plus bu une seule goutte depuis quinze ans. Sans doute son frère se fit-il la même remarque, car il lui adressa un vague sourire d'excuse en s'installant en face de lui.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Kanon avait encore peine à prendre toute la mesure de sa présence en ces lieux. Il avait beau savoir que cette fois, ça y était, il était vraiment de retour, il n'y avait rien à faire : cette sensation de dédoublement, qu'il avait déjà ressentie une première fois lors de ses retrouvailles avec certains chevaliers d'or, revenait le tarabuster avec son cortège de vertiges et de migraines. Il s'observait lui-même, en face de son jumeau, et il dut procéder à un effort intense pour regagner toute son intégrité physique.

Le temps avait passé et pourtant.... Quinze ans, ou quinze minutes, en cet instant, il n'était plus en mesure de faire la différence. Malgré les changements, malgré le visage vieilli de son frère en face du sien qui avait évolué pareillement, malgré ce lieu qu'il n'avait pas connu ainsi, c'était comme… Comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Cette soudaine évidence ralluma l'espace d'une seconde la vieille rancœur tapie au milieu d'autres sentiments inavouables et bien tassés dans un coin. Il avait perdu tant d'années de sa vie, à cause de… En levant les yeux vers Saga, il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de manger et l'observait.

« J'imagine… » Le Pope se racla la gorge discrètement, avant de reprendre : « J'imagine que tu ne dois plus trop bien savoir où tu en es… Je… »

Devant l'air de son frère, à la fois penaud et gêné, Kanon prit conscience qu'il avait sans doute perçu une partie de ses pensées. Et lui-même se sentit un peu idiot. Il leur faudrait très certainement acquérir certains réflexes qu'ils avaient tous deux perdus avec le temps, au minimum celui de reconnaître les limites de leurs pensées respectives.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? » Finit-il par demander d'une voix calme.

- Tu as le choix entre le temple des Gémeaux et le Palais. Chaque membre des XII dispose d'une chambre ici, dont il peut user à sa guise. Alors… » Et sous-jacente à cette phrase inachevée, Kanon en comprit la suite implicite : _« J'aimerais que tu restes à mes côtés… »_

Il hocha la tête : « Le temple des Gémeaux… Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, du moins pour le moment. Je préférerais rester au Palais, si cela te convient, bien entendu. »

Saga sut gré à son frère de son tact. Il avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il n'avait pas perçu son appel. Et de fait, ce fut sur le même ton qu'il acquiesça.

« Contente de te revoir parmi nous, Kanon. » Tous deux sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble et se tournèrent vers la porte, sur le seuil de laquelle se tenait Rachel.

- Tu ne dormais pas ? » Lui demanda Saga, un peu surpris. Elle eut un signe de dénégation :

- Je lisais quelques vieilleries. »

Et en effet, elle tenait serrés contre elle deux vieux livres, visiblement extraits des archives. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Crut-il y déceler quelque signe indiquant une nouvelle importante ? Toujours est-il que la façon dont elle étreignit Kanon pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue lui parut teintée d'un soulagement manifeste.

« Tu as l'air en meilleure forme que la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus. » La tenant par les épaules à bout de bras, le cadet des jumeaux l'observait avec attention.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire ce genre de remarque ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant, tout en tournant la tête vers Saga qui s'était levé à son tour.

- Oh, mais lui, j'ai eu tout le temps de m'en rendre compte ! » Ils éclatèrent de rire, tous les trois.

Les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde étaient là, devant lui, et en cet instant, lui apparaissaient… heureuses. Une nouvelle vigueur palpita dans le corps du Pope, telle une force vivante, un souffle dont il avait perdu jusqu'à la saveur.

Sans doute cette sensation d'euphorie ne durerait-elle pas, eu égard aux lourdes tâches qui l'attendaient, mais il pourrait les aborder avec une sérénité renouvelée, conscient du soutien de ces deux êtres. Un instant il fut presque tenté de les serrer contre son cœur débordant d'un sentiment oublié, mais il se contenta de saisir Rachel par la taille et de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« Quoi de neuf ?

- Rien de transcendant mais - elle brandit les documents qu'elle tenait toujours - quelques petites choses pas inintéressantes, tout de même. »

« Ainsi, ils étaient treize… » Depuis quelques minutes maintenant, Saga jouait distraitement avec son verre vide, digérant les explications que Rachel venait de leur donner. « Tu le savais ? » Elle comprit à quoi il faisait allusion au travers de cette question.

- Pas vraiment. Mais j'étais intimement persuadée que Kanon devait nous rejoindre.

- D'après ce que Saga m'a raconté, sans doute est-ce là une manifestation supplémentaire de la mémoire collective de ta famille… Toujours est-il que ton intuition semble avoir été la bonne.

- J'ai beau essayer de ne pas me laisser aller à l'optimisme, mais… » Un sourire lumineux vint adoucir les traits habituellement durs de la jeune femme. « … plus rien ne me semble insurmontable maintenant que vous êtes là, tous les deux. »

Kanon l'avait observée pendant qu'elle leur exposait les découvertes de la veille et une fois de plus, il avait été frappé par le mélange de force et de fragilité qu'elle dégageait. Tout en elle était d'une gracilité sans pareille : la délicatesse de ses poignets, la finesse de sa nuque, l'étroitesse de son visage… Et pourtant, l'ensemble était teinté d'une puissance hors du commun. Son cosmos, au repos, semblait l'auréoler en permanence et elle lui faisait l'effet d'un roc, d'un rempart rassurant, contre lequel se reposer. Il se rendit compte qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi, depuis leur plus tendre enfance ; et il sut alors que c'était là ce que son frère avait sans cesse recherché. Voyant le couple en face de lui, une ombre de sourire glissa furtivement sur ses lèvres. Les deux plateaux d'une balance. Ce soir, elle était la force, la sécurité, l'apaisement, autant de garde-fous dont Saga lui semblait si cruellement dépourvu. Mais hier pourtant, c'était lui qui l'avait soutenue, qui l'avait sauvée de son désespoir, qui l'avait ramenée à la vie. Kanon entrevit confusément que l'équilibre ne régissait pas seulement le monde ; il régissait tout le reste, les êtres et leurs sentiments, de l'univers jusqu'à la plus humble des créatures. Il en avait un exemple frappant sous les yeux. Mais alors comment ? Comment ces deux-là avaient-ils pu rater le coche aussi lamentablement ? Des années de malentendus, de rendez-vous manqués, de souffrances inutiles… Pourquoi le Destin s'était-il donc acharné contre eux qui ne pouvaient exister l'un sans l'autre ? Il se prit à espérer qu'enfin la chance les bénisse. Malgré la situation actuelle, malgré les interrogations qui menaçaient leur avenir, il lui sembla que peut-être, ils avaient la possibilité d'espérer.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous pourrons exposer ce que nous avons appris dans deux jours, au Conseil. » Fit Saga en s'étirant, « Qui n'est pas encore arrivé ?

- Il manque Camus, mais il a laissé un message pour dire qu'il serait là dès demain.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas…Sinon, tu as pu voir Dôkho ?

- En coup de vent. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il souhaitait te parler.

- Je le verrai dans la matinée… Rien d'autre ?

- Si. Il est près de quatre heures, et il serait temps d'aller dormir. Ton frère tombe de sommeil, lui ! »

Kanon qui tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer ses bâillements depuis un bon quart d'heure, adressa un regard reconnaissant à la jeune femme, dont la voix éthérée résonna alors dans son esprit :

_« Saga a parfois tendance à oublier que le reste du monde n'est pas insomniaque…_

_- Je l'imagine sans peine._

_- Restes-tu au Palais ?_

_- Oui._

_- C'est bien. » _Un instant, il ressentit comme une douce brise l'envelopper en un remerciement muet, puis elle se retira de ses pensées.

* * *

Elle l'attendait, accoudée à la fenêtre, une fumée bleutée s'échappant avec nonchalance de la cigarette entre ses doigts. Imperceptiblement, la nuit pâlissait sur l'horizon. Cela faisait près de vingt-quatre heures qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil mais étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de sentir les lèvres de Saga se poser sur son épaule nue, de laquelle le pull avait glissé. Son souffle remonta dans sa nuque, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait et elle se tourna vers lui :

« Comment te sens-tu ?…

- Bien. Je ne pensais pas dire ça, mais… » Glissant ses doigts dans l'opulente chevelure brune de la jeune femme, il attira son visage pour prendre sa bouche. « Je me sens réellement bien. »

Sans rien rajouter, elle lui sourit. Bientôt, les lumières autour d'eux disparurent, et l'aube naissante vit leurs corps s'étreindre. Le temps perdu ne se pouvait se rattraper mais quelque part, à un niveau de conscience qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, ensemble, ils cherchaient à le retenir entre leurs mains. Ces mains qui, entrelacées avec force, aux jointures blanchies, les unissaient un peu plus, lui derrière elle, en elle, l'envahissant en un mouvement affolant de lenteur et de puissance mêlées.

Elle le retenait, l'accompagnait mais bientôt, écartelée, elle s'abandonna à lui, à cette brûlure toujours plus intense et plus profonde qui lui coupait le souffle. Leurs baisers étouffèrent leurs cris, leurs corps vacillèrent sous la vague. La paix descendit en eux.

Kanon éprouva les pires difficultés à s'endormir, malgré son épuisement manifeste. Une sensation étrange, à la fois lointaine et proche, mais plutôt agréable et empreinte d'une certaine volupté, le maintenait éveillé. Un moment, il chercha à en percer l'origine jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par comprendre.

Un éclat de rire le secoua alors, tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans l'oreiller :

_« Oh non… Ça aussi, j'avais perdu l'habitude… »_

Tant bien que mal, il releva ses écrans mentaux, s'isolant de l'intimité de son jumeau. Malgré tout, les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il parvint à arracher au reste de la nuit ne furent pas exemptes d'un certain arrière-goût de… sensualité. Et finalement, pas si déplaisant.

_Le Sanctuaire, le lendemain matin…_

« Vu l'heure, j'imagine que je dois être l'un des premiers à être honoré de ta visite… Je me trompe ? »

Kanon du haut du perron du temple du Capricorne, nonchalamment adossé à une colonne, observa sans répondre l'occupant du temple gravir les marches dans sa direction.

Tandis qu'il se rapprochait du frère du Pope, Shura ne le quittait pas des yeux ; il n'était pas réellement étonné de le trouver là. Après tout, ne devait-il pas s'y attendre ?

Visiblement son interlocuteur revenait de l'entraînement ; Kanon le vit passer devant lui, couvert de sueur et débraillé, pour réapparaître un quart d'heure plus tard vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt propres, une bouteille d'eau à la main.

« Tu te doutes de la raison de ma présence…

- J'en ai une assez bonne idée, oui. » Ils s'entre-regardèrent, se jaugeant à la manière de deux félins se rencontrant par hasard sur le même territoire. Mais il n'était pas question de s'affronter ; simplement de procéder à une mise au point, en stand-by depuis quinze ans.

« Tu étais là, et tu n'es pas intervenu… » Fit Kanon du ton tranquille de la constatation.

- En effet, ce n'était pas mon combat. Nul n'avait le droit de se mêler de votre affrontement, il ne concernait que Saga et toi.

- Pourtant, mon frère venait de prendre le pouvoir, j'aurais imaginé que tu aurais tenté d'agir, toi si droit et si… intègre.

- Pour quoi faire ? » Presque déconcerté, Shura examina le cadet des Antinaïkos. Etait-il en train de se moquer de lui ? Il poursuivit, circonspect :

« Le pouvoir se jouait entre vous deux, et aucun d'entre nous n'était assez idiot pour s'ingérer dans votre conflit au risque de devoir vous affronter, et l'un et l'autre. Et pour parler très franchement… » Le Capricorne jeta un coup d'œil acéré à son vis-à-vis. « Saga ou toi, toi ou Saga… Vu la situation de crise dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, peu importait finalement, le résultat aurait été le même. J'ai préféré laisser la main au destin.

- Le destin, tu l'as quand même bien aidé à fignoler sur la fin, non ? »

Nous y voilà. Kanon n'avait toujours pas digéré la façon dont s'était déroulé son départ du Sanctuaire, ainsi que Shura s'en doutait. De toute manière lui-même n'était pas spécialement fier de cet épisode, ni ravi que l'on vienne le lui rappeler, surtout de bon matin. De fait, ce fut d'un ton plutôt agressif qu'il rétorqua :

« Je n'ai fait que t'escorter jusqu'à ton point de départ.

- Soit, mais tu ne t'es pas privé de me faire goûter à Excalibur.

- Tu as essayé de t'enfuir, bordel ! Je t'avais prévenu pourtant. » Les lèvres déjà minces de l'espagnol disparurent derrière un trait parfaitement droit et sévère, tandis que son regard déjà sombre gagnait en obscurité. « Note bien que je n'avais pas pour objectif de te blesser mortellement…

- Ah oui ? ! »

L'air furieux, Kanon releva un pan de sa chemise, laissant apparaître une balafre blanchâtre d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long, à un pouce de l'emplacement supposé du cœur :

« Et bien heureusement que tu vises à la perfection ! Ironisa-t-il. Vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, tu savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin… » Shura haussa les épaules à cette dernière remarque :

- Ton état, ton état… Tu as fait exprès de perdre.

- Je… Je te demande pardon ? »

Kanon s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, et il ne put que ravaler sa salive, devant un Capricorne acide, qui prit le temps d'allumer une cigarette avant de répondre lentement :

« Comme tu me l'as si bien rappelé, j'étais présent lors de votre combat. Et je te le redis : tu as voulu perdre. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs… Tu as laissé ton frère te vaincre.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te permet de dire ça. » Sous l'effet de la colère, les yeux de Kanon s'étaient plissés à tel point que seules deux fentes luisantes observaient l'espagnol.

- Vous étiez du même niveau, exactement. Et tu connais le vieil adage aussi bien que moi : "lorsque deux chevaliers d'or s'affrontent, leur combat dure mille jours". Ce jour-là, ça a duré, quoi… trois heures ? En ce qui concerne ceux qui n'étaient pas présents, même s'ils ont du mal à le croire, ils ont fini par accepter que Saga ait gagné. Moi non. Tu ne me feras jamais avaler ça. »

Sidéré. Kanon était sidéré, et il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que qui que ce soit eut remarqué qu'il avait effectivement laissé son frère remporter la victoire.

Et que ce soit Shura qui le lui dise, alors même que Saga ne semblait pas en avoir conscience !… Evidemment, cela expliquait un peu mieux l'attitude du Capricorne à l'issue du combat. Sans doute s'était-il dit que si Kanon avait recherché la défaite, c'était sans doute pour quitter le Sanctuaire au plus vite. Ce n'était certes pas les bonnes raisons, mais…

« Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous chiffonner comme des gamins, non ? On n'entend que vous… » Les têtes de Milo et d'Aioros surgirent alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches du temple dans leur direction.

« Bonjour Kanon. » Dit simplement le Scorpion avec un léger sourire en direction de son ami d'enfance.

Milo… En un instant déferla une vague de souvenirs, d'images et de sons, qui effaça le présent pour replonger Kanon dans son adolescence. Milo, le galopin… Le cousin de Rachel, toujours le premier dans les mauvais coups et les farces idiotes, le plus casse-cou, mais également le plus téméraire, le plus courageux… l'un des plus justes aussi. Le visage de l'adolescent flotta un instant devant ses yeux, pour se superposer à celui d'un homme au sourire éclatant, auréolé d'une chevelure aux boucles bleutées cascadant sur ses épaules, avec toujours cette étincelle de malice qui brillait au fond de son regard.

« Avant que tu ne me cuisines à mon tour, je confirme que je n'étais pas là ce jour-là, mais la faute en incombe à Rachel qui m'avait ordonné de ne pas m'en mêler ! » ajouta-t-il en riant. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kanon, après avoir repris son sérieux :

- Tu devrais laisser Shura tranquille. C'est le passé, tout ça… Saga est un bon Pope, je sais que tu le sais et…

- Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de remettre mon frère en cause au cours de cette conversation. » Rétorqua Kanon, visiblement vexé d'avoir été mal compris. « Je voulais simplement avoir une explication avec Shura par rapport à son attitude de l'époque.

- Tu as ta réponse, maintenant. Et j'espère qu'elle te convient parce que je n'en ai pas d'autre. » L'air sibyllin, Shura observait Kanon, qui finit par répondre d'assez bonne grâce :

- Qu'elle me convienne ou pas, tu as au moins le mérite de m'avoir répondu avec franchise. Je pense que je devrais pouvoir faire avec. » Il tendit la main au Capricorne qui, sans aucune hésitation, la serra :

« Bienvenue parmi nous. » En voyant le petit sourire amusé d'Aioros qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, Kanon lui demanda avec curiosité :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Oh, en t'entendant reprocher à Shura la cicatrice que tu portes, ça me rappelle quelque chose de curieux : ton frère porte exactement la même, au même endroit. Sauf que celle-ci, c'est moi qui en suis l'auteur…

- Ah oui ? » Demanda Milo, brusquement intéressé : « C'était quand ?

- On va dire que je ne me suis pas laissé massacrer sans réagir… » Commenta le Sagittaire sur le ton de la dérision. Dans le blanc gêné qui suivit cette remarque, Shura se racla la gorge à deux reprises avant de marmonner :

« Aioros, si tu voulais faire de l'humour, c'est raté… »

* * *

Tout en enfilant un pull en coton, Thétis, encore frissonnante, poussa du bout du pied la porte de la cuisine. En apercevant celui qui lui tournait le dos, debout devant la fenêtre, elle s'exclama d'une voix joyeuse :

« Saga ! Déjà de retour ! Que… » La question qu'elle allait poser mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se retourna. Kanon. Stupéfaite, elle le dévisagea et, percevant les faibles émanations de cosmos qu'il dégageait, se reprocha son erreur. C'était bien l'autre jumeau qui se tenait là devant elle, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, son regard illuminant un visage à la peau brûlée par le soleil.

« Thétis… Visiblement, tout le monde est là, à ce que je vois. Surprise ?

- Et bien, je… Enfin… » Encore sous le choc, elle ravala sa salive avant de reprendre : « Je savais que Saga était parti te retrouver mais je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez ensemble… si tôt. Oui, je suis surprise.

- Je suppose que tu es levée depuis un petit moment, non ? » Fit-il en l'observant des pieds à la tête.

- Je suis allée courir. » Réponse qui s'avéra inutile, devant l'aspect éloquent de la jeune femme : les cheveux attachés à la diable, elle était encore couverte de sueur et ses longues jambes nues émergeaient d'un short pour se terminer par une paire de baskets. S'obligeant à se décoller du seuil de la cuisine sur lequel elle était restée plantée, elle se dirigea vers la bouilloire d'eau chaude pour se préparer un thé. Elle finit par se retourner vers Kanon, qui se resservait du café noir :

« On va dehors ? Proposa-t-elle en indiquant la porte fenêtre derrière eux. Je meurs de chaud dans cette pièce. »

Si l'effet de surprise initial s'était estompé, Thétis ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'examiner à la dérobée, tandis qu'il sirotait son café dans lequel il n'avait pas plongé l'ombre d'un sucre ; exactement comme son frère. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts, se rappelait-elle, et il n'y avait pas de raison que cela ait changé.

Avec un soupir, elle balança ses jambes sur la chaise vide qui lui faisait face, tout en s'étirant tel un chat réveillé par un rayon de soleil. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer la légère brise printanière. L'hiver était enfin terminé, saison qu'elle avait en horreur, tant elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Elle finit par briser le silence :

« Alors ?… Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Tu le sais très bien. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu n'avais pas spécialement l'air très motivé pour revenir parmi nous.

- Il paraît qu'on a besoin de moi par ici. » Devant cette énormité, Thétis ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

- Tu te fiches de moi ? ! Tu comptes sérieusement me faire avaler une excuse pareille ? ! »

Il la regarda s'esclaffer, et elle lui apparut tout à coup très différente de la Thétis qu'il avait revue il y avait à peine quelques mois de cela. Et ce rire lui fit l'effet d'un baume apaisant après les tensions de ces dernières heures. Il finit par sourire à son tour :

« Je vois. Inutile de me la jouer facile, n'est-ce pas… Tu as raison, ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui a motivé ma décision. Disons que… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi après avoir sauvé mon frère, plus ou moins contre ma volonté, d'ailleurs.

- Et ?

- Curieuse comme une femme, hein… » Il esquiva le coup de poing vexé qui fusa vers son épaule. « Ca va, je vais te répondre ! Malgré ce qui a pu se passer il y a quinze ans, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça. Sans doute les derniers événements ont-ils constitué un élément déclencheur…

- Tu lui as pardonné ?

- Pardonné ? Non. Il jeta un coup d'œil incisif à la jeune femme. Je ne peux pas faire ça, et Saga le sait. Il ne me l'a pas demandé d'ailleurs. Mais lutter contre la nature est épuisant. Pour lui comme pour moi. On a eu beau faire tout les deux, je crois qu'à aucun moment notre lien ne s'est défait. C'est impossible. C'est en le revoyant que j'ai fini par comprendre. Il y a eu de la haine… » Il se mordit les lèvres avant de continuer : « il y en a peut-être encore un peu d'ailleurs, mais le reste est plus fort, malgré tout. »

Thétis acheva de boire son thé, mais l'éclat d'amusement qui scintilla dans ses yeux n'échappa pas à Kanon :

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Tu es toujours autant de mauvaise foi ! C'est si difficile que ça d'admettre ses torts ? »

Bon sang, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. De cela, il ne souhaitait effectivement pas faire étalage, vu combien cela lui avait coûté. Mais devant la franchise de la jeune femme, il sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de s'incliner :

« D'accord, tu as gagné… Soupira-t-il. Oui, je le reconnais. Mon frère n'a pas tous les torts. J'ai un peu trop poussé dans la victimisation, mea culpa. Il m'a fallu quinze ans pour l'admettre. Il m'a fait autant de mal que je lui en aurais fait si nos rôles avaient été inversés.

- Contente de te l'entendre dire, et… Contente aussi que Saga le sache. Il a souffert, lui aussi. »

Un ombre obscurcit le regard de Kanon, dont la voix s'étouffa imperceptiblement :

- Il souffre encore.

- Je sais. On le sait tous, nous ne sommes pas aveugles. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je suis au-delà de tout ça. J'ai dépassé ce stade.

- Alors je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu parviennes à l'aider. Et puis… Compte tenu de ce qui nous pend au nez, ta présence parmi nous est une bénédiction. » Elle sourit de nouveau, mais sans conviction cette fois, Kanon le sentit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : « Je suis en retard pour l'entraînement, Aioros va me maudire une fois de plus. Bah… Un petit quart d'heure de plus ou de moins…

- Aioros ?

- C'est avec lui que je m'entraîne le plus souvent. Nos techniques sont assez complémentaires, et il sait faire la différence entre un entraînement et un combat, lui ! Nota-t-elle avec amusement. Angelo est trop brutal, Milo trop dilettante et Shura a du mal à retenir ses coups…

- Effectivement, pour Shura je confirme ! » Commenta Kanon en riant, tout en repensant à sa conversation tantôt avec le Capricorne. Ils se sourirent. Soudain, il se prit à se demander quelle pouvait bien avoir été sa vie au cours des années passées. A quoi s'occupait-elle, quelles étaient ses activités, qui étaient ses amis, quels hommes avaient partagé son lit… Il barra mentalement cette dernière réflexion de sa liste, tout en se barricadant. Surtout pas penser à ça. Pas bien.

« Sinon, Tissa, qu'est-ce que tu…

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. »

L'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait entre eux se refroidit instantanément, la jeune femme ayant levé la tête pour darder un regard ombrageux sur un Kanon tout surpris :

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Personne ici ne me donne ce surnom.

- Personne ne te le donnait non plus avant, à part Aphrodite et moi.

- Comme tu dis, _avant_. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. » Elle s'était levée, un air farouche raidissant ses traits. « Je ne veux plus l'entendre, d'accord ?

- Non, pas d'accord, rétorqua Kanon d'une voix calme. Je t'ai toujours appelée comme ça, je n'ai pas envie que ça change.

- Ecoute, Kanon, beaucoup de choses ont évolué ici, et… » Fit-elle, impatientée et quelque peu sur la défensive, avant de se faire couper :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te dérange à ce point ! Explique-moi.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier…

- Ah, Kanon, tu es là ! Je te cherchais ! » La voix de Saga résonna derrière eux, tandis qu'il s'approchait en souriant. « Tiens, Thétis ! Et bien tu dois être parmi les premiers à rencontrer mon frère… » Elle s'obligea à sourire :

- Oui, sans doute. Mais il doit avoir encore beaucoup de monde à voir, et j'ai un entraînement qui m'attend. Je file. » Adressant un léger signe de tête aux deux frères, elle tourna les talons puis disparut.

« Elle a oublié sa tasse, commenta Saga sur un ton sarcastique. Et elle a l'air furieuse. Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes déjà engueulés !

- C'est malin… » Kanon haussa les épaules. « … On discutait. Une broutille, c'est tout.

- Une broutille, hein… » Saga s'était aperçu de l'air contrarié de son cadet. « Difficile de mettre Thétis en colère pour une broutille, tu sais.

- Ça va, laisse tomber. » Ils observèrent un moment la silhouette de la jeune femme qui s'éloignait à travers le chaos rocheux en contrebas.

« Elle a beaucoup changé. » Songeur, Saga fixa l'horizon avant de reporter son attention sur son frère : « Elle n'est plus aussi naïve qu'elle veut bien le laisser croire. Même si elle est toujours aussi rayonnante de joie et d'optimisme, comme elle l'était déjà enfant, je t'assure qu'elle a la tête bien sur les épaules.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Dans le cas contraire, j'imagine que tu ne l'aurais jamais acceptée au sein des XII, je me trompe ?

- En effet. » Fut le sobre commentaire du Pope. « Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

Tout en levant les yeux au ciel, Kanon finit par cracher le morceau devant un Saga gagné par l'hilarité :

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es énervé ? !

- Je ne suis pas énervé ! Je trouve sa réaction disproportionnée, c'est tout.

- Et la tienne ne l'est pas peut-être ? Mets-toi à sa place… Elle avait… quoi, quinze ans, seize ? Ça n'a pas été facile pour elle au début de s'intégrer au Sanctuaire et surtout de rattraper son retard sur nous, rappelle-toi. Elle s'est battue pour ça, et a mérité d'être considérée comme notre égale. Pourtant, elle a toujours l'impression – je m'en suis rendu compte – d'être la petite dernière et de ne pas être reconnue à sa juste valeur. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir si elle rejette tout ce qui lui rappelle cette période difficile. Oui, Kanon, tout.

- Elle ne l'a jamais su, tu as dû y veiller… » Kanon laissa échapper un rire qui sonna faux.

- Au sujet de ce pari stupide ? Non, et il vaut mieux qu'elle ne l'apprenne jamais, autant pour ta peau que pour la mienne ! »

_Sanctuaire, 1986-1987…_

_« Kanon, franchement… Avec toutes les filles qui te tournent autour, pourquoi aller t'embarrasser de Thétis !_

_- Justement, ce serait trop facile, sinon. » Saga jeta un regard à son cadet où se mêlaient l'exaspération et le mépris. _

_- Ben voyons. Monsieur veut jouer, c'est ça, hein… De toute façon, tu ne l'auras jamais. _

_- Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui te fait dire ça. » Ricana Kanon sans aménité._

_- Aphrodite. Il ne te laissera jamais t'approcher de sa nièce de cette "façon". Ta réputation te précède, mon cher. _

_- Figure-toi que je préfère ma réputation à la tienne, espèce de sadique. A force de vouloir trouver un clone de Rachel chez toutes les filles avec qui tu couches, tu passes pour un maniaque._

_- Je t'emmerde._

_- Moi aussi. De toute façon, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je l'aurai. Tu veux parier ?_

_- Pari tenu. Si tu gagnes, je te laisse le droit de prendre ce que tu veux dans mon armoire, et inversement._

_- __Ç__a marche. Ce que je veux, tu as bien dit ?_

_- Je te vois venir. Pas mon cuir, faut pas déconner, non plus !_

_- Ah, tu vois ! Tu commences déjà à douter, j'en étais sûr. »_

Les deux frères avaient seize ou dix-sept ans à cette époque-là. L'âge crétin des paris débiles. Kanon avait effectivement fini par gagner, après de longs mois de traque sans relâche, presque une année, louvoyant entre un Aphrodite soupçonneux et une Thétis effarouchée, sous le regard d'un Saga goguenard.

Mais deux grains de sable étaient venus enrayer la belle mécanique de ce pari tout en finesse, dont l'objet ne s'était finalement pas concrétisé comme il l'aurait dû.

Le premier, ce fut bien évidemment la situation conflictuelle du Sanctuaire qui avait vu les deux frères rentrer dans une compétition autrement plus dangereuse, pour des objectifs autrement plus ambitieux. Et quant au second grain de sable…

Le cadet jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son aîné, qui partageait le même souvenir ; il n'était pas bien certain qu'il fut au courant. Le jeu s'était retourné contre son meneur. A force d'attentions, de séduction, voire de perversité, Kanon, devant les difficultés qui s'étaient dressées sur son chemin, avait fini par tomber amoureux de la belle Thétis. Plus ou moins amoureux. Mais quand même. Un peu. Et quand il eut réussi à obtenir ce qu'il convoitait, quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la honte vint lui gâcher sa victoire : non seulement il éprouvait un sentiment pour elle – nouveau pour lui – mais de plus, il s'était avéré que Thétis n'avait connu aucun homme auparavant. Et ça… Devant son frère, bien sûr, il s'était bien gardé d'exprimer ses doutes et avait triomphalement clamé sa victoire. Néanmoins, il était demeuré avec Thétis après, bien que cela n'ait duré que quelques mois avant les événements. Cela avait bien dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de son aîné…

« Non, il est vraiment inutile qu'elle l'apprenne. » Ajouta Saga avec un sourire énigmatique. « De toute manière, ce genre de jeu n'est plus de notre âge, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. » Concéda le cadet avant de fixer son frère droit dans les yeux : « Il ne s'agit plus de jouer aujourd'hui. »

* * *

« Désolée pour le retard. » Aioros, qui discutait paisiblement avec Milo, eut l'air surpris devant le ton quelque peu agressif de Thétis, ton qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre venant d'elle.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. Bon, on s'y met quand tu veux. »

Tout au long de sa descente vers les arènes, elle avait remâché sa colère et son énervement. Ce n'était pas tant à Kanon qu'elle en voulait – quoique - mais plutôt à elle-même. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui faisait le coup ! Et la deuxième fois qu'elle se faisait avoir. Non mais franchement, comme si cela pouvait avoir de l'importance… En passant près du temple de la Vierge, elle fut tentée de s'arrêter mais jugea plus sage de n'en rien faire. Shaka, avec sa sensibilité coutumière, allait très certainement sentir sa colère et cela, elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher une relation aussi précieuse.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la pression était maximale et lorsqu'elle se mit en garde devant Aioros et l'attaqua, ce dernier, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle férocité, mordit la poussière dans les cinq premières minutes, encore stupéfait. Médusé, Milo assistait à la démonstration :

« Mais tu as mangé du lion, ma parole ! » Lança-t-il à Thétis en riant de voir un Sagittaire vexé épousseter son pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? On s'entraîne, je te rappelle !

- Je me sens particulièrement en forme ce matin.

- Je vois ça. » Dubitatif, Aioros perçut une lueur particulière, et surtout inhabituelle, dans le regard bleu clair de la jeune femme.

- C'est reparti ? » Et derechef, elle se lança à l'assaut de son alter ego qui, plus vigilant, para l'ensemble des coups et y répondit aussi sec. Néanmoins, la rapidité de Thétis ne lui offrit pas la moindre ouverture, et il en fut pour ses frais, sans parvenir à la toucher une seule fois. En revanche, il ne put se targuer d'être aussi efficace qu'elle, car lorsqu'elle le quitta au bout de deux heures de combat sans trêve, un certain nombre de bleus constellait ses côtes. Milo eut un sifflement d'admiration :

« Eh bien, on peut dire qu'elle ne t'a pas loupé ! Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé l'affronter moi aussi. Voir Thétis combattre est toujours un tel régal pour les yeux…

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! » Grimaça Aioros en renfilant sa chemise avec précautions.

- J'admire les belles choses et Thétis est d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Il n'y a rien de répréhensible dans mes propos. » Rétorqua le Scorpion avec condescendance.

- Dans tes propos, non, en effet.

- De toute façon, bien qu'elle soit très belle, elle ne m'attire pas.

- C'est ça, dis plutôt que c'est toi qui ne l'attires pas ! » Le Sagittaire avait éclaté de rire et Milo, qui ne s'en offusqua pas, rit de bon cœur avec lui.

« Néanmoins, je me demande bien pourquoi elle était d'aussi mauvaise humeur… » Marmonna Aioros tandis qu'ils remontaient vers leurs temples respectifs.

- Mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle a rencontré Kanon.

- Ton petit doigt m'a l'air bien informé, dis-moi…

- Mon petit doigt a bonne mémoire. »

* * *

Kanon avait accédé à la demande de son aîné d'assister à l'entrevue avec Dôkho. Juste avant de pénétrer dans le bureau du Pope, il se demandait encore à quoi pouvait bien ressembler aujourd'hui le chevalier d'or de la Balance. Dans ses souvenirs, l'image d'un homme mûr était tout ce qu'il avait gardé du personnage. Alors quinze ans après…

Il en resta muet de saisissement.

« Kanon… C'est un véritable plaisir de te voir enfin de retour parmi nous. »

Celui qui venait de se tourner vers lui et de le saluer d'une voix si paisible était… Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Cet homme était resté tel que dans sa mémoire. Ce visage, certes marqué par le temps, était celui d'un homme dans la pleine force de la cinquantaine, respirant une sagesse infinie et dont le regard sombre et vif reflétait une intelligence intacte.

Son corps, lui, semblait toujours aussi tonique et souple, doté de cette musculature noueuse qui caractérisait déjà alors ce combattant chevronné, quand Kanon n'était encore qu'un adolescent qui n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves.

Et pourtant… Pourtant Dôkho avait plus de soixante-dix ans.

Le sourire entendu de Saga valait tous les discours, et il semblait même s'amuser de la réaction de son cadet. Ce dernier, cherchant à reprendre contenance, s'inclina presque avec raideur devant son alter ego :

« Dôkho… Je n'imaginais pas… te trouver aussi en forme. » Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, se sentant soudain très stupide. Le chevalier de la Balance esquissa un sourire :

- Je le crois sans peine. » Une aura dorée se déploya l'espace d'une seconde dans la pièce, avec une douce pulsation. Une lente pulsation.

Et Kanon, de nouveau bouche bée, comprit à quoi elle correspondait : les battements du cœur de Dôkho. Aussi stupéfiant que cela puisse paraître, son rythme cardiaque équivalait à peine à la moitié du sien propre. Tout en cet être respirait la maîtrise absolue de ses fonctions vitales. Son cosmos, d'une homogénéité parfaite, rayonnait d'un pouvoir et d'une pureté extrêmes, dépourvu de toute trace d'ombre, de doute ou de douleur. Il n'y avait là que plénitude du corps et de l'esprit.

Bientôt, la lueur s'estompa progressivement autour d'eux et le cadet des jumeaux, bien que toujours ébranlé, ne put cacher son admiration plus longtemps :

« Je suis réellement très impressionné : tu es parvenu à dominer entièrement l'évolution de ton propre corps. C'est prodigieux, je dois dire…

- Des années de méditation, une vie saine et à l'abri de toute influence néfaste… » Commenta Saga, narquois, tandis que Dôkho remerciait Kanon, « autant de choses qui ne nous concerneront jamais toi et moi ! Inutile pour nous d'espérer atteindre un jour ce stade. »

« Tu es au courant de la lettre de Shion et de ce que les archives ont révélé ? » Demanda le Pope, une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, lui derrière son bureau, les deux autres hommes sur les fauteuils qui lui faisaient face.

- J'ai discuté avec Rachel et Mü, en effet. Je dois avouer que cette nouvelle me soulage, d'autant plus qu'elle coïncide avec ton retour, Kanon.

- Mon frère m'a fait un résumé de la situation et ainsi que je le lui ai déjà précisé, je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Portes.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais ainsi que vous l'avez certainement compris à présent, Shion connaissait la vérité. Je sais, Saga, que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'admettre…

- Qu'il s'est laissé assassiner par moi en toute connaissance de cause ? J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à l'avaler, c'est vrai. Son sens de l'abnégation était vraiment… sans limite. » Si Dôkho perçut l'ironie qui pointait sous ces mots, il ne s'en formalisa pas, ou du moins, n'en montra rien. En dépit de toutes les conséquences qui en ont découlé.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas immédiatement désigné l'un de nous deux comme son successeur, plutôt qu'Aioros ? Cela aurait peut-être permis d'éviter…

- Kanon, tu as raison, dans l'absolu. Mais sans doute les choses se sont-elles déroulées comme elles le devaient… Shion ne pouvait altérer le futur de façon trop… directe. Toujours est-il qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes mis devant le fait accompli, il ne sert plus à rien de revenir dessus. »

Glissant une main dans sa veste, Dôkho en extirpa une liasse de papiers et la tendit au Pope :

« Mais si je voulais te rencontrer ce matin, c'était avant tout pour te parler de ce que j'ai trouvé dans les archives conservées aux Cinq Pics.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda Saga, en parcourant du regard les feuillets sur lesquels s'étalait l'écriture déliée de la Balance, agrémentée de divers schémas.

- Cela a un rapport direct avec ce que Rachel et les autres ont découvert : il s'agit des ouvrages généalogiques des familles fondatrices du Sanctuaire, ainsi que certaines chroniques rédigées par d'anciens chevaliers. » Le Pope fronça les sourcils :

- Attends… Je croyais que l'intégralité de ces documents était stockée ici.

- Non. Lorsque j'ai eu une vingtaine d'années, Shion m'a confié une partie de ces ouvrages, en me demandant de les garder par devers moi en Chine. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils contenaient… du moins jusqu'à ce que je décide de m'y pencher, il y a quelques mois.

- Et ?

- J'ai procédé à une comparaison, expliqua Dôkho, sans répondre directement. Entre divers événements ayant altéré l'histoire de l'humanité depuis deux mille ans environ, et l'évolution des familles, dont la vôtre, telle qu'elle nous est parvenue à ce jour. Plus généralement, je me suis également penché sur les effectifs présents au sanctuaire à chacune de ces époques. Il ressort que lorsque des guerres d'importance se sont déroulées, ou des épidémies se sont répandues sur plusieurs continents, la plupart des arbres généalogiques font apparaître des décès brutaux, parmi les membres d'une même génération. Cela correspondrait donc en fin de compte aux ouvertures des Portes, lorsque les chevaliers d'or en poste à ces moments-là les ont combattues. Néanmoins, les documents trouvés ici par Mü semblent indiquer que tous ne mourraient pas pendant ces affrontements, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un journal écrit par l'un d'entre eux, à l'issue du combat.

- Rien de très nouveau en l'occurrence. » Fit Kanon, dubitatif.

- Oui mais… J'ai envisagé un autre point de comparaison dont j'ai discuté avec Shaka. J'ai comparé des périodes suffisamment longues au cours desquelles _aucun_ événement majeur n'est à déplorer, avec l'histoire des Antinaïkos. Et très curieusement, j'ai constaté que les décennies concernées correspondent à un nombre anormalement élevé de naissances multiples au sein de votre famille. De plus, les archives du Sanctuaire, qui gardent trace de l'identité de tous les chevaliers d'or, corroborent le fait que pour ces mêmes périodes, les Antinaïkos étaient dépositaires de la charge des Gémeaux. Autrement dit, il est plus que probable qu'au cours de ces ères, les Portes aient été empêchées de déverser sur le monde leurs flots de haine par un groupe de treize chevaliers d'or et non douze. Et je n'ai pas trouvé de faille à cette logique.

- Tu veux dire… Que ce qu'a découvert Mü n'est pas une coïncidence ? Qu'il s'agit là d'un fait établi ?

- C'est assez clair Saga, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le Pope se renversa sur son siège, l'air pensif. Ainsi donc, la solution était là. Et d'après ce que venait de leur expliquer Dôkho, le système semblait infaillible. Il était donc faux de dire que le Sanctuaire avait toujours échoué dans sa quête ; il était tout à fait possible d'empêcher les Portes de s'ouvrir à la condition expresse que le signe des Gémeaux soit double au moment de Leur occurrence. Quel soulagement, à vrai dire…

« Je comprends mieux à présent. » La voix étouffée de son frère s'était élevée, de même que sa main droite. Le Pope, surpris, vit le sceau de Kanon chatoyer dans un rayon de soleil :

« Rappelle-toi, Saga… Le jour où nos parents sont morts. Ce que notre père nous a dit : "Vous êtes ceux que nous attendions tous."

- "Rien ne pourra jamais résister à l'union de vos forces"… Oui, je me le rappelle. » Dôkho fut momentanément oublié, tandis que Saga, la gorge inexplicablement serrée, continuait : « Tu crois qu'il savait ?

- Peut-être… Il connaissait l'histoire de la famille. » Un instant, l'image de ce père dur et exigeant flotta devant leurs yeux. Ils ne sauraient sans doute jamais la vérité, mais croire que l'éducation rigide et sans concession qu'ils avaient reçue trouvait ses racines dans un objectif autrement plus noble que l'ambition personnelle, était susceptible d'adoucir de cuisants souvenirs.

Rassemblant ses pensées, Saga questionna néanmoins Dôkho une dernière fois :

« Pas trace de la technique employée pour affronter les Portes et leurs gardiens ?

- Non, malheureusement aucune. Les victoires n'ont laissé aucun écrit à ce sujet, je te le rappelle. »

Au final, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Le secret avait beau être gardé de génération en génération, cela n'avait pas empêché leurs ancêtres de vaincre à chaque fois que cela leur avait été possible. Ce qui signifiait donc qu'ils devraient trouver par eux-mêmes le moyen d'attaque, l'arcane ultime qui leur permettrait d'une part de se débarrasser des Gardiens, et d'autre part de s'opposer à l'ouverture des Portes. D'autres y étaient parvenus avant eux, et depuis des années à présent, le sentiment général penchait vers le fait que cette génération-ci était sans nul doute l'une des plus puissantes qui n'ait jamais existé. Ils avaient toutes les cartes en main pour réussir.

Kanon, qui était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que son frère, se détendit :

« Si j'ai bien tout saisi, nous sommes en position de force et a priori, la défaite est exclue ? »

La Balance inclina la tête avec une imperceptible hésitation :

- A priori. » Il finit cependant par sourire plus franchement : « Oui, je pense très sincèrement que nous pourrons tous ensemble parvenir à bloquer l'ouverture. »

Un soupir de détente les parcourut tous trois. Allons, une fois de plus, le Sanctuaire allait se retrouver face à ses responsabilités, et les assumerait la tête haute, malgré les multiples coups du sort auquel il avait été soumis ces dernières années. Dans l'adversité, plus rien ne comptait d'autre que la mission qui était la leur, depuis plus de deux millénaires.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il me reste à convaincre quelques récalcitrants. » Soupira Saga, en faisant allusion à Angelo et consorts, dont le faible enthousiasme avait douché les bonnes volontés. « Mais lorsqu'ils sauront qu'ils ne risqueront pas leur peau pour rien, ils devraient revoir leur position… Du moins, je l'espère. »

* * *

Dôkho resta un long moment sur le parvis du Palais, contemplant les deux frères qui descendaient en direction des temples, pour rejoindre leurs pairs.

Il n'avait pas pu leur dire. A quoi bon ?

Saga surtout, ne l'aurait pas supporté.

La corrélation qu'avait opérée le chevalier de la Balance n'avait pas seulement mis en évidence l'importance du chiffre treize.

Elle avait également démontré une autre chose, qui aurait pu passer pour anodine s'il n'avait pas éprouvé un noir pressentiment en la découvrant : chaque victoire associée au chiffre treize était également caractérisée par le fait que les familles fondatrices participant au combat étaient toutes assurées d'avoir une descendance, quelle que soit l'issue du combat. Or…

Il les regarda se regrouper un peu plus bas. Aiolia et Aioros, Milo, Kanon. Saga. Et Rachel. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en voyant la jeune femme, dernière de sa famille et première à combattre les Portes sans laisser aucun enfant derrière elle. Cela aurait pu être différent, si le destin lui avait laissé le choix. Mais il n'en avait rien été. Shion avait-il prévu cela aussi ? Il se prit à espérer que non. Sinon, quelle cruauté…

Ils n'avaient plus le choix à présent. Vaincre ou mourir. Car après eux, il n'y avait plus rien.

* * *

Milo avait été le premier à ressentir en fin de matinée l'approche de Camus, son froid cosmos parvenant jusqu'à lui depuis la mer. Quittant Aioros, il s'était rendu d'un pas tranquille jusqu'au débarcadère et, assis dans le sable, avait regardé le bateau approcher. Il regrettait ses récentes prises de bec avec son ami. De fait, se montrer plus conciliant à l'avenir lui apparaissait comme étant une sage décision. Il ne voulait pas que leurs relations continuent à se dégrader de la sorte. Le Verseau était un peu comme un frère pour lui, qui n'en avait jamais eu. Il se rappelait encore avec amusement leur première rencontre, ce garçon froid et hautain réfugié derrière sa timidité. Inexplicablement, il s'était refusé à le laisser dans son coin, et avait tout fait pour l'intégrer à leur petit groupe. Sa réussite était mitigée, cependant. Il lui arrivait encore de se désoler en le voyant parfois si lointain, si prompt à recréer une distance avec ses alter ego, dès que l'un d'entre eux commettait l'erreur impardonnable d'empiéter malencontreusement sur sa vie privée. Et jusqu'à une période très récente, Milo était encore le seul avec qui Camus acceptait de partager un peu plus qu'une simple relation de courtoisie. Mais à présent, même le Scorpion se sentait rejeté. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Camus avait sauté souplement à bas de l'embarcation, et tenant son sac à bout de bras, s'était avancé vers Milo en souriant.

« J'ai senti que tu arrivais…

- Je vois ça. » Avait répondu le Verseau en tendant la main pour aider son ami à se remettre sur pieds. « Quoi de neuf ?

- Kanon est revenu. » Un sifflement étonné avait constitué tout le commentaire de Camus. Il avait cependant fini par asséner :

- Et à qui, ou à quoi, devons-nous ce miracle ?

- Saga a su se montrer persuasif, apparemment.

- Il n'a sans doute pas employé ses méthodes habituelles dans ce cas. »

En riant, ils avaient gagné les appartements de la Maison du Scorpion, où Angelo avait fini par les rejoindre et où à présent, ils étaient installés tous trois en devisant tranquillement.

« Milo, c'est quoi ces façons de recevoir ! Plaisanta l'italien. Et cette bière alors ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » Le Scorpion s'extirpa de son siège en maugréant :

- Tu bois comme un trou, Angelo. Tu finiras par crever d'un cancer du foie, c'est moi qui te le dis…

- Ou des poumons. Remarque, j'ai de la chance : tout le monde n'a pas le choix comme moi, hein ! » Et il alluma une cigarette sous le regard amusé de Camus, qui appréciait toujours beaucoup l'humour quelque peu corrosif du gardien de la quatrième maison.

« Je n'en ai plus ! » La voix de Milo leur parvint depuis la petite pièce qui lui servait de cuisine d'appoint.

- Fais donc un saut chez Aioros, tiens ! » Lui lança Angelo depuis le canapé dont il n'avait pas bougé, « Ça te fera faire de l'exercice.

- Tu me saoules. » Tout en ronchonnant, Milo retraversa l'appartement, avant de claquer bruyamment la porte derrière lui.

« Il râle souvent, mais il est gentil au fond… » Commenta le Cancer avec un sourire en coin.

- Hum… Soit dit en passant, il me semble que tu as oublié une troisième option en ce qui concerne ta fin prochaine.

- Ah oui, celle-là… Content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul type intelligent de ce Sanctuaire. Ferais-tu, toi aussi, partie de ceux qui n'ont pas vraiment de raison d'aller se faire tuer ? » L'italien s'était redressé, et les coudes posés sur les genoux, observait avec attention son vis-à-vis.

Un instant, Camus hésita, avant de lâcher :

« Ce monde ne m'importe que peu, et assister à sa destruction ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Mais… » Son regard erra un moment dans la pièce avant de se fixer sur la porte par laquelle Milo venait de sortir. « Mais si ma propre vie ne mérite pas qu'on s'y attarde, certaines autres valent la peine que j'y accorde un minimum d'importance. Si, par mon intervention, je peux leur permettre de survivre, alors… »

Avait-il fixé cette porte une seconde de plus que nécessaire ? Quelque chose dans sa voix peut-être ? Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Angelo, il se sentit gêné par le regard aigu que lui jeta le Cancer.

« Ah, enfin de retour ! » Camus échappa à l'examen en se levant brusquement pour décharger Milo des bouteilles qu'il ramenait.

Mais Angelo avait compris. Et se maudit de ne pas l'avoir vue avant, tellement l'évidence crevait les yeux.

Il se surprit à plaindre Camus : voilà enfin pourquoi cet homme s'était toujours tenu à l'écart. Différent, certes, mais ce n'était sans doute pas cela le pire. Le pire, c'était très certainement la douleur de l'inaccessible et cette certitude de la fatalité, que rien ni personne ne viendrait jamais altérer.

Cet homme que côtoyait le Cancer depuis près de vingt ans était malheureux comme les pierres, et il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte.

_Au Sanctuaire, fin de journée, quelques heures plus tard…_

Angelo se montra ravi de retrouver Kanon, qu'il accueillit avec une grande claque sonore dans le dos, faisant vaciller le cadet du Pope :

« Et quand je pense que tu t'es tiré la dernière fois sans dire au revoir !

- C'était pour éviter d'admirer de nouveau ton poing à quelques centimètres de ma figure, espèce de malade. » Fit Kanon, tout en lui serrant la main.

- Tu ne m'en veux quand même pas pour ce petit d'accès d'humeur ?

- Oh, si peu… »

Cette fois, il les avait tous autour de lui, pour de bon. Mü l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Il n'avait pas changé : toujours aussi svelte, son visage lisse d'atlante semblant traverser les années sans en subir les altérations.

Le massif Aldébaran accusait à l'inverse ses quarante ans mais la vie au grand air, et la compagnie des jeunes apprentis, lui avaient conservé un air jovial de bon vivant.

Lorsqu'il en arriva à Shaka, il fut étonné de sa réserve. Oh, bien sûr, il souriait comme les autres, mais il perçut comme une ombre dans son regard, une sorte de… défiance à son égard. Toutefois, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet, voyant Milo monter les marches, remorquant Camus à sa suite.

« Et bien, si je m'attendais à celle-là… » Le Verseau se départit un instant de son air sévère pour donner une accolade fraternelle au revenant inattendu.

« La fine équipe est donc reconstituée, finalement… » Fit-il, en notant les grecs regroupés.

Cela lui rappelait le jour où il avait débarqué pour la première fois au Sanctuaire, quand il était tombé presque immédiatement sur la petite troupe d'adolescents, ceux qui étaient nés ici.

A l'instar de ses autres compagnons qui venaient eux aussi de pays étrangers, il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois avant de trouver sa place dans cette famille, puisque après tout c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, une _famille_… Mais même après toutes ces années, il lui semblait que cette place était toujours aussi inconfortable.

Bref. L'instant n'était pas aux radotages. Après tout, il était quand même bien content au fond de revoir le cadet de Saga, avec qui il s'était toujours plutôt entendu, mieux d'ailleurs qu'avec l'aîné.

En ce début de nuit, et pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, le Palais abritait de nouveau la garde dorée, au complet. Ce soir-là, il ne s'agissait pourtant que de se réunir autour d'un verre, pour reprendre contact avec celui qui était resté éloigné si longtemps mais aussi avec les amis, les frères… Néanmoins, l'instant revêtait une importance toute particulière. Tous les visages, sans exception, reflétaient une sérénité depuis longtemps absente de leur groupe. Il y avait là comme une sorte de force nouvelle, un lien solide qui allait de l'un à l'autre et qui les unissait au-delà de leurs différences.

Personne n'aurait su mettre un nom sur cette impression étrange, celle d'être protégé non pas par un tout, mais plus simplement par celui ou celle qui était là, tout près. Cette personne qui semblait soudain faire partie de soi-même.

Thétis les avait rejoints. Peu rancunière, elle avait adressé un sourire à Kanon, à mi-chemin entre le reproche et les excuses ; le cadet des Antinaïkos avait décidé de ne retenir que la seconde version de ce sourire et de s'en tenir là. Pour l'instant.

Elle avait été peinée de retrouver Shaka avec un air aussi éteint. Depuis cette fichue soirée, il paraissait s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans une espèce de sombre mélancolie et, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à le tirer de sa léthargie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce brave garçon pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? » Angelo s'était glissé près de la jeune femme et sans lui demander son avis, réalimentait son verre consciencieusement.

- Hé !... » Elle lui arracha le verre des mains, d'un air faussement indigné. « Et c'est à moi que tu poses la question ? Je te rappelle que c'est de _ta_ faute !

- Que nenni ma belle dame. Dans son infinie bonté, notre demi-dieu préféré m'a gracieusement accordé son pardon… » Il avait presque chuchoté à son oreille, avec cet air de conspirateur auquel elle avait toujours eu un mal fou à résister. Et une fois de plus, se laissant charmer, elle finit par cracher le morceau à un Angelo béat de curiosité satisfaite. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, l'expression mi-figue mi-raisin du Cancer n'échappa pas à Thétis qui soupira :

« Je n'aurais pas dû… Je me suis sans doute trompée. Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'au fond de lui, il ne souhaite pas vivre comme ça. Si seulement il pouvait se débarrasser de cette enveloppe qui l'étouffe… ce serait un homme merveilleux. » Si l'italien fut quelque peu étonné de sa véhémence, il ne le montra pas.

Jetant un coup d'œil discret à la Vierge, il crut déceler de nouveau dans le personnage cet imperceptible changement ressenti aux archives. Et un malaise inattendu le saisit.

Il finit par répondre, d'une voix un peu lointaine :

« Thétis… Tu sais, il y a une chose que j'ai apprise au fil des années : il faut toujours se méfier de ce que l'on souhaite. Surtout quand cela risque de se réaliser. »

Si la jeune femme fut interloquée par cette dernière remarque, elle n'eut pas loisir de la méditer plus avant, bientôt rejoints qu'ils furent par quelques-uns de leur pairs. Elle ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air heureux arboré par Aldébaran, à côté duquel elle faisait figure de fillette ; l'aîné des chevaliers d'or ne cachait pas sa joie. Celle de voir enfin réunis tous ceux qui constituaient le cœur du Sanctuaire. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment rendue compte à quel point le Taureau, finalement, constituait un pivot de cohésion majeur au sein de leur groupe, et le voir ici, les dominant tous d'une bonne tête, avec cette bonhomie dont il était coutumier, lui réchauffait le cœur et la rassurait.

Rachel s'était installée aux côtés de Dôkho. La présence de cet homme lui avait toujours fait l'effet d'un baume apaisant et ce soir-là, rien n'aurait pu entacher la sérénité descendue en elle depuis le retour de Kanon. Après tout, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit, elle aussi, de se laisser gagner par la joie et l'optimisme ambiants ? Les doutes qu'elle entretenait depuis la découverte des Portes étaient certes toujours présents, mais repoussés quelque part au fin fond de son subconscient, en un endroit si lointain qu'en ce moment même, ils n'étaient plus en mesure de la troubler.

« Cela semble incroyable n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda la Balance d'une voix paisible.

- Je ne croyais pas revoir cela un jour, c'est vrai. »

Une lueur de tendresse traversa le regard de l'héritière Dothrakis, tandis qu'à quelques mètres d'eux se tenaient debout les frères Antinaïkos et Xérakis, face à face. Si proches par le passé… enfin réunis, toutes formes de colère et de haine abolies par le passage du temps. Les souvenirs resteraient ce qu'ils sont : des souvenirs. Bien sûr, des détails, des mots feraient parfois ressurgir un soupçon de rancœur, une pointe d'amertume. Mais sans cela, ils ne seraient pas ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Aiolia ne serait peut-être pas cet homme si lumineux, presque "solaire", qu'il était devenu malgré les coups auquel le sort l'avait soumis… Avec l'âge, il en était presque arrivé à supplanter son aîné, Aioros, dont la bonté et la sagesse ne s'étaient jamais démenties, mais qui paraissait s'être retranché quelque part dans l'ombre. Sans doute voulait-il laisser place nette à son frère, qui lui n'avait pas été amputé de sa jeunesse et de sa beauté. Quant aux jumeaux… Les regards curieux mais discrets et vite détournés des uns et des autres valaient tous les discours.

« S'il n'y avait leurs cosmos respectifs… Je douterais de pouvoir les distinguer. » Avait repris le chinois qui se pencha avec un sourire vers la jeune femme : « J'imagine cependant que c'est plus simple pour toi. » Un bref éclat de rire lui répondit :

- En effet même si, je dois bien l'avouer, je vais avoir du mal pendant encore quelques jours à m'empêcher de me poser parfois des questions ! »

Mêmes intonations, mêmes visages et mêmes tics ; cela confinait au surréalisme. Mais, les dieux en soient remerciés, les différences qui existaient auparavant entre leurs personnalités respectives ne s'étaient pas lissées avec le temps ; quinze ans plus tard, Kanon demeurait toujours un poil plus expansif que son frère, sa voix portait plus loin et ses mouvements étaient plus brusques, plus désordonnés. En fin de compte, le contrepoids parfait de son aîné et son complément indispensable.

« Bien ! » La voix profonde de Saga retentit sous les hauts plafonds tandis que verres et cigarettes se figeaient. « Ainsi que vous le savez, demain est jour de Conseil. Je constate avec plaisir que vous êtes tous présents en temps et en heure, et je vous en remercie. »

_« Je ne me sens pas visé à part ça… » _Camus fit la moue et alors qu'il ruminait cette réflexion bien à l'abri derrière ses barrières mentales, il eut la surprise d'entendre les intonations moqueuses d'Angelo résonner dans son esprit :

_« Tiens, c'est vrai ça… Remarque, tu vas pouvoir te rattraper._

_- Et pourquoi je te prie ?_

_- Compte tenu des dernières évolutions, tu ne crois quand même pas que Saga va prendre le risque de continuer à accepter tes petites escapades non justifiées, non ?! » _

Une sensation de froid cuisant fut la seule et unique réponse que reçut l'italien, Camus coupant court à leur échange mental. Et merde. Il n'avait pas considéré les choses sous cet angle. De fait, ce fut d'un air morne qu'il écouta la suite :

« Compte tenu de l'heure assez avancée, il serait plus sage pour tout le monde d'aller se reposer. Nous avons un certain nombre de décisions à prendre demain, et je vous veux l'esprit clair… Je compte sur vous. » Saga avait rajouté ces quelques mots, après un temps d'arrêt.

En temps ordinaire, cette dernière phrase serait passée pour anodine ; ce soir-là, elle fut perçue comme dotée d'un double sens qui n'échappa à personne. Saga n'attendait pas seulement leur présence physique. Non, ce qu'il espérait en réalité, c'était leur appui, inconditionnel et entier.

Et il venait de le leur faire savoir.

_Au Sanctuaire, le lendemain, fin de journée…_

« Cette place est la tienne. Elle te revient de droit. »

- Mais, je… »

Kanon eut une hésitation. Perplexe, il contempla un moment la main de son frère posée sur le dossier du siège des Gémeaux, tandis que l'ensemble de leurs pairs était d'ores et déjà installé à leurs places respectives. Même Rachel avait gagné le bout de la table. Debout, elle les observait sans mot dire.

« Je ne peux pas occuper ce siège. » Finit par reprendre le cadet des Antinaïkos, en braquant franchement son regard sur le visage de son frère. « Tu es le chevalier des Gémeaux, et cela a toujours été, bien avant d'ailleurs que… ça se termine.

- Je ne peux pas occuper à la fois ce poste et celui de Pope, et tu le sais très bien. » Le ton de Saga était froid et neutre, ce ton qu'il prenait presque naturellement dès que ses fonctions de Pope l'exigeaient. « Par ailleurs, tout le monde ici a conscience de ce que signifie ta présence parmi nous. Je te demande donc de bien vouloir nous faire l'honneur de prendre ton poste. » Cette fois, ce fut sans appel, et Kanon le comprit. Il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent.

Son aîné s'effaçant pour lui laisser le champ libre, il s'approcha du siège écarté de la table à son attention et, faisant fi de ses dernières réticences, finit par s'y installer. L'espace d'un instant, la crainte idiote et presque puérile de finir englouti par les entrailles de la terre tel ces chevaliers de la Table Ronde s'essayant au fauteuil périlleux, lui étreignit le cœur. Mais rien de tel ne se passa, bien évidemment.

Son habituelle assurance l'avait déserté. N'osant relever la tête pour regarder autour de lui, il demeura quelques secondes les yeux fermés. Quinze ans. Ses rêves les plus fous, ses ambitions, tant de fois refoulés, rabaissés, voilà qu'à présent, tout cela prenait corps, enfin. Il obtenait tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Tout ? Non.

Son frère occupait la place centrale, droit et hiératique, consacré dans sa tâche, accepté et honoré. Pourtant la jalousie qu'il aurait pu ressentir à ce moment-là était absente de son cœur. Il n'y avait plus là qu'une saine fierté, une joie pure, un sentiment de plénitude d'avoir regagné sa place. Rien d'autre.

Alors il se redressa, le regard brillant, conscient pour la première fois d'être partie intégrante de cette garde dorée, la garde de son Pope et de son Sanctuaire.

Son acceptation tint lieu de signal. Et ce fut incroyable.

Telle une vague d'abord à peine perceptible, puis se renforçant en s'enflant graduellement, une onde invisible mais d'une puissance insoupçonnée les parcourut tous, chacun des quatorze assis autour de cette table millénaire. Passant de l'un à l'autre, une énergie nouvelle, presque palpable, les investit, les envahit d'une vigueur intense, les unissant dans un seul et même tout, en une entité où les individualités s'effacèrent, les pensées et les sensations se fondant les unes dans les autres pour laisser place à un cosmos de la couleur de l'or en fusion, unique et flamboyant.

Rachel sentit, "vit", les lignes d'énergie converger dans sa direction à la vitesse de la lumière. Sans même avoir conscience de son geste, elle étendit les bras, comme pour les rassembler contre elle en une gigantesque gerbe lumineuse. Pas un seul instant, elle n'eut peur. Il y avait tant de douceur, de respect, d'humilité presque, dans ce don qu'ils lui faisaient tous, qu'elle ne pouvait que l'accueillir en toute confiance. Son propre cosmos s'enflamma à son tour, s'enfla et la pièce fut bientôt emplie d'une lueur platine, se mêlant en de multiples arabesques avec l'or de la garde. Et au milieu de ce puits de lumière, il y avait son regard, éclairé d'un feu intérieur qui parcourait les veinules dorées du bleu de ses yeux. Elle ne faiblit pas, ne pouvait faiblir, son esprit soudainement adossé à celui de l'homme. Son Pope, son homme, sa vie, il était là lui aussi, entrant dans le cercle, l'entourant de ses bras et de toute sa vigueur, mêlant sa force et son courage aux siens.

Quiconque dans la salle aurait assisté à cette scène n'y aurait vu que des humains installés autour d'une table, des visages à la fois ahuris et émerveillés, des yeux égarés mais aussi pleins de larmes. Mais dans ce niveau supérieur qu'était le surmonde, dans cet espace gris et informe où seul le cœur du Sanctuaire constituait un repère, un observateur y aurait contemplé des consciences enchevêtrées, des êtres mêlés, des mains entrelacées constituant une essence unique, presque inhumaine.

Il leur sembla que cela avait duré des heures. Ce fut pourtant si bref, que les ombres crépusculaires qui s'étiraient sur le sol pavé n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Ils se sourirent, presque timides, comme émergeant d'un rêve éveillé. Le Conseil pouvait débuter.

Les deux mains posées bien à plat sur le bois devant lui, Saga prit le temps de les observer tous, avant de commencer :

« Je sais que chacun d'entre vous est aujourd'hui au courant des dernières nouvelles. Néanmoins, il me semble nécessaire de bien rappeler où nous en sommes. Les anciens écrits ont confirmé que par le passé, le Sanctuaire s'est de nombreuses fois opposé à l'ouverture des Portes et que contrairement à ce nous supposions, nos ancêtres ont parfois vaincu cet… "adversaire", puisqu'il faut Les nommer ainsi. Chacune de ces victoires apparaît comme liée à l'existence de treize chevaliers d'or et non pas douze. Aujourd'hui, nous nous trouvons dans cette configuration. »

La tête du Pope s'inclina en direction de Kanon, comme pour ponctuer cet état de fait. « En conséquence, vous serez tous d'accord avec moi pour considérer que nous disposons à présent d'un avantage certain.

- Certain, certain… C'est vite dit. » Angelo s'était renfoncé dans son siège et dardait un regard perçant sur son Pope. « OK, nous sommes le nombre requis. Et après ? Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que même vainqueur, le Sanctuaire a essuyé de lourdes pertes… Mü, Dôkho, vous n'allez pas me contredire ? »

Le Bélier laissa échapper un soupir de résignation - _et c'est reparti… - _tandis que la Balance, sans se départir de son habituelle sérénité, acquiesçait silencieusement.

« De plus, reprit le Cancer d'une voix calme, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de la façon dont nous devrions nous y prendre. Rachel et toi n'avez affronté _que_ deux gardiens et sans vouloir vous offenser ni dévaloriser votre victoire, vous avez quand même eu… un sacré coup de bol. Vous auriez pu y rester. »

Rachel porta machinalement sa main à son poignet, autour duquel la plaie dont elle avait hérité au cours du combat s'était muée en une fine ligne rosâtre, visible sous son tatouage. Tatouage qui d'ailleurs, et de façon tout à fait inexplicable, avait récupéré son intégrité, malgré la blessure.

« Bref, je ne veux pas relancer la polémique, mais en l'état actuel des choses, je me refuse à m'engager là-dedans sans des garanties un peu plus sérieuses. Et j'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine que je vous rappelle ce que je pense de l'intérêt réel de l'opération en elle-même…

- Effectivement, c'est inutile. »

Le Pope continua néanmoins, toujours sèchement :

« Puisque nous en sommes à ce stade de la discussion, y en a-t-il d'autres autour de cette table qui partagent les _convictions_ d'Angelo ? C'est le moment ou jamais d'exposer vos états d'âme, je ne souffrirai plus ce genre de débat à l'issue du Conseil. »

Un instant de flottement survint, au cours duquel ils s'entre-regardèrent, quelque peu embarrassés. Milo fut le premier à répondre à l'injonction de Saga :

« Et bien… » Il se racla la gorge, avec un regard d'excuse en direction de sa cousine. « Les arguments avancés par Angelo et toi me semblent dignes d'intérêt. Si nous nous opposons aux Portes, nous avons, c'est vrai, un espoir de vaincre. Dans ce cas, le monde continuera à tourner en l'état. Je rejoins cependant Angelo en ce qui concerne sa vision de la planète. Les humains ont eu plusieurs chances, mais le résultat actuel est loin d'être une réussite. Je n'ai pas envie de risquer ma peau pour sauver quelque chose qui est voué à s'autodétruire. Et puis… je ne vais pas vous mentir : j'aime la vie. C'est vrai, nous avons tous été élevés dans les notions de sacrifice, de don de soi, mais notre existence finalement, c'est quoi ? Nous dévouer, quitte à y laisser notre peau. Seulement, moi, j'ai pris goût à la vie. J'ai fait le choix de demeurer au Sanctuaire mais je ne m'y suis pas cloîtré. Et très franchement… sans certitudes, je n'ai pas très envie de m'engager là-dedans, même si j'accepterais la décision qui sera prise à ce sujet.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

- Aldébaran ! » Stupéfait, Mü leva les yeux vers son voisin qui, les traits tordus par la colère, pointait un index accusateur vers un Scorpion médusé :

« Comment peux-tu tenir un discours pareil ?! Toi qui es issu des familles fondatrices de ce lieu, toi dans les veines duquel coule le sang de ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour te permettre d'exister ? Et tu viens nous dire que ta misérable vie t'importe plus que celle de millions de gens ? Mais ta place n'est plus ici !

- Je t'interdis de… » Milo, debout et le poing serré, s'apprêtait à se jeter sur son alter ego, quand Camus intervint, Aioros tirant sur le bras du Scorpion pour le faire rasseoir :

« Et toi, Aldébaran, quelles sont tes raisons ?

- Les miennes ? Empêcher des innocents de mourir. L'action de quelques hommes ne doit pas être un motif de condamnation pour la terre entière. Quand je vois les gamins qui nous arrivent ici, qui n'ont plus de famille, ou que les parents n'arrivent plus à nourrir… Nous, on leur offre quelque chose, une raison de vivre, on leur apprend les notions de justice et de pardon. Tous ne réussissent pas les épreuves que nous leur imposons, mais lorsqu'ils retournent chez eux, ils ont toutes les cartes en main pour changer les choses. Si, nous, on ne leur offre pas cette chance, qui le fera ? Moi, j'ai confiance en l'homme. »

Passé l'effet de surprise devant cette tirade, la plus longue sans doute que le Taureau ait jamais faite, Aioros abonda en son sens. L'italien ne s'en étonna pas, le souvenir de la discussion qu'il avait eue récemment avec le Sagittaire ne s'étant pas effacé de sa mémoire. Aiolia acquiesça à son tour, peut-être plus mollement. Un soupçon de regret voila son visage : sans doute voyait-il en cet instant s'éloigner les traits de la femme qui partageait sa vie, ou bien encore se noyer les projets qu'il avait échafaudés en vue de son avenir…

Shaka et Dôkho se contentèrent de hocher la tête sans un mot, Thétis, les yeux étrangement brillants, approuva néanmoins les propos d'Aldébaran. Shura gratta la barbe qu'il n'avait pas rasée depuis le matin et qui démangeait ses joues, avant de rajouter :

« Je suis sans doute l'un des rares ici à avoir encore de la famille… J'aimerais qu'elle continue à vivre heureuse et à prospérer. Alors, si empêcher les Portes de s'ouvrir peut y contribuer… » Une excuse muette envers Angelo et Milo tomba de ses lèvres. Lui aussi était prêt à combattre.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Mü qui créa l'étonnement. Resté muet depuis l'intervention d'Angelo, il finit par se lever à son tour pour murmurer :

« Ca fait des années que je cherche. Certains d'entre vous savent de quoi je parle. Mon peuple… » Il secoua la tête d'un air résigné, quelques mèches pâles glissant pour venir recouvrir les deux disques de couleur qui ornaient son front. « … Il n'y a plus personne, je suis le dernier. J'ai toujours gardé l'espoir qu'à un moment ou à un autre, je finirais par trouver. Mais… Ce monde n'est plus le mien. Ma race est éteinte. Je crois que je me suis fait une raison. »

Rachel sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ainsi c'était donc pour ça… Depuis des années, Mü passait parfois des journées entières enfermé dans la salle des archives, il quittait quelques fois le Sanctuaire pour retourner au Tibet, et suivre les traces de son maître Shion, toujours avec cet espoir de trouver quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Mais il revenait toujours seul.

« Je sais que ça va vous paraître surprenant, mais si cette planète est détruite, je n'en ressentirai aucune tristesse. Elle ne m'importe plus.

- Mü… » Saga avait posé une main sur le bras du Bélier qui baissa vers lui son regard doux :

- Saga… Personne n'aurait pu m'aider dans cette tâche, c'est pour cela que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. Et, non, rajouta-t-il coupant le Pope qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Non, ne te reproche pas de ne pas t'en être rendu compte. Cela n'aurait rien changé. »

Dans le silence qui s'était établi, la gêne était perceptible. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Mü de s'exposer ainsi. Une certaine tristesse obscurcissait les cœurs et ce que venait de dire le gardien de la première maison au Pope, tous le prirent un peu sur eux. Ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçus, ayant toujours considéré cet homme de bonne composition comme serviable, intelligent, et non dépourvu d'humour. Qui aurait pu imaginer que, derrière cette façade affable et sereine, pouvait se cacher un être à ce point blessé par la solitude ?

A part lui, Angelo ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que ça faisait quand même pas mal de découvertes en deux jours… et il se prit à se demander ce que d'autres pouvaient encore cacher. Hormis lui, naturellement. Qu'on ne le mêle pas à ce déballage, par pitié.

« Pourtant… j'ai pris la décision de combattre. Je ne le fais pas pour l'humanité, ni même pour moi. Je le fais pour vous. » Sous les regards ébahis de ses compagnons, un mince sourire vint orner le visage de l'atlante, et il poursuivit :

« Vous êtes, tous autant que vous êtes, ma seule famille. N'ayant plus que vous, je me refuse à rester tranquillement assis les bras croisés, et vous regarder risquer vos vies. Plus nous serons nombreux dans cette bataille, plus nous serons nombreux à nous en sortir. Et si je meure, et bien tant pis, pourvu que d'autres survivent. »

Thétis, qui était assise en face de Mü secoua la tête, abasourdie :

« Non, Mü ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?... » Elle se mordit les lèvres. Il était prêt à… ! Ravalant ses larmes, elle se pencha par-dessus la table et lui saisit les mains :

« Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Je sais. »

Un soupir leur parvint du milieu de la table :

« Après ça, comment voulez-vous que je lutte, moi ? » Le Cancer fourragea ses doigts dans sa chevelure rebelle, en levant les yeux au ciel : « Mü, tu m'emmerdes… j'avais une petite chance d'en gagner quelques-uns à ma cause et tu viens de tout gâcher, là… »

Le Bélier le regarda avec un sourire presque attendri et l'italien explosa de rire :

« Ça va, j'ai compris ! Si tu es prêt à aller risquer tes fesses même pour un type comme moi, ça ferait mauvais genre si je n'en faisais pas autant ! »

Milo, qui s'était rassis, hocha la tête et lança, sarcastique :

- Dans ce cas, et vu que j'aimerais autant être dans le lot de ceux qui partiront de là-bas sur leurs deux jambes, j'adhère à la proposition de Mü. Mais j'y mets une condition…

- … Celle de trouver une solution technique. » La voix de Kanon pétrifia tout le monde, tant un son en provenance de cette direction était… inhabituel.

« J'ai écouté chacun d'entre vous et c'est vrai qu'ayant été absent pendant un certain temps, dirons-nous, je tombe un peu des nues. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas d'opinion bien arrêtée sur le sujet pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne me pose pas autant de questions. Bref. Par contre, on parle beaucoup mais concrètement... on n'a toujours pas de piste sur la technique à employer, comme l'a très bien rappelé Angelo.

- Merci, content de voir qu'on m'écoute de temps en temps.

- Alors, vu qu'on a une petite chance de s'en sortir, pourquoi ne pas commencer par là ? Saga, je suppose qu'on n'a pas encore tout fouillé, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. » Le Pope se secoua, encore ébranlé par la discussion. « En y réfléchissant bien, nos ancêtres qui ont réussi dans leur mission avaient forcément mis la main sur la solution. Simplement, il semblerait qu'elle ne doive pas être accessible si facilement. Compte tenu des siècles, et de l'étendue des familles fondatrices, je pense qu'en suivant la piste de ceux qui sont les plus susceptibles d'avoir emporté des écrits avec eux, nous devrions pouvoir trouver quelque chose. Kanon, tu te rappelles cet oncle de notre mère ?

- L'érudit ? Il doit être mort aujourd'hui.

- Sans doute mais je sais qu'il possédait de nombreux ouvrages concernant notre famille. Il serait judicieux de rechercher ses descendants.

- Je regarderai de mon côté. » Aiolia échangea un regard de connivence avec son aîné. « Les archives de nos parents n'étaient pas immenses, un incendie ayant détruit la maison familiale, mais j'ai conservé quelques documents.

- Bien. Je prendrai de mon côté contact avec d'autres chevaliers qui vivent en dehors du Sanctuaire : certains d'entre eux descendent également de nos ancêtres. Par contre… » Le visage de Saga se fit soucieux et ce fut Rachel qui enchaîna :

« Les anciens écrits nous ont appris que les Portes ont besoin de près d'une année entière pour arriver au terme de Leur puissance, et de fait, au jour de Leur ouverture. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de cette échéance, et les derniers rapports de l'armée américaine qui nous sont parvenus ce matin sont alarmants. » Elle fit passer une pile de documents avant de continuer :

« Ils ont dû créer en urgence une base arrière ; toute leur technologie informatique a été détruite par la puissance du champ magnétique exercé par les Portes. A présent, ils en sont réduits à se cantonner à plus d'un kilomètre du site, et plus aucun homme ni appareil ne peut s'en approcher. J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons plus que très peu de temps devant nous.

- Il ne faut pas traîner, c'est ça ?

- Oui, Shura. La solution doit être trouvée. Et vite.

- Si les anciens ont découvert la technique à employer, nous y arriverons aussi. » Assura le Capricorne, dont le cerveau de pigiste occasionnel du plus grand quotidien espagnol avait déjà commencé à recenser tout une série de contacts intéressants à prospecter.

« Une dernière chose… » Saga venait de le lever, signifiant par la même la fin du Conseil. « A compter d'aujourd'hui, je vous demande de m'informer de chacun de vos déplacements, ne fut-ce que pour quelques heures. En cas de besoin, je ne veux pas avoir à vous courir après, et perdre du temps à vous rechercher. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Le regard du Pope les engloba tous sans distinction particulière, guettant un accord sur chaque visage. Camus ne put faire autrement que d'acquiescer. De mauvaise grâce.

Et sans doute Saga le sentit-il, car ses yeux s'attachèrent un instant sur le Verseau, bien que son visage n'exprimât pas autre chose que la plus grande neutralité.

« A ce sujet, je souhaiterais rentrer sur New York quelques jours pour régler certaines affaires… et récupérer les documents dont je t'ai parlé.

- J'aimerais l'accompagner, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Saga jeta un coup d'œil aux deux Xérakis, hésitant. Les deux, ensemble… mais devant l'air embarrassé d'Aiolia, il haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Il comprenait le Lion, qui n'avait certainement pas envie de s'engager dans un combat sans emporter auparavant un souvenir de sa belle compagne, qui pourrait bien être le dernier. De plus, il n'avait passé que peu de temps avec son aîné au cours des derniers mois. Il pouvait bien leur accorder cette liberté, tant qu'il en était encore temps.

« Tâchez d'être rentrés en fin de semaine. » Répondit-il simplement.

* * *

« Hé, vous là-bas ! Qui êtes-vous ?! »

Des éclats de voix et de multiples bruits étouffés de course et de pas précipités leur parvinrent brusquement du couloir menant à la salle du Conseil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?... » Tout comme la plupart de ses compagnons déjà debout et s'apprêtant à sortir, Angelo venait de tourner la tête vers les lourdes et massives portes qui les isolaient du reste du Palais.

« Non, vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer !... A moi, les gardes ! Non !... » Un cri, suivi du son mat d'un corps chutant lourdement sur le sol ponctua les exclamations des soldats, tandis que les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Saga pivota vers l'entrée de la salle mais déjà, Angelo et Shura se saisissaient des imposantes poignées de bronze et tiraient les battants à eux.

Et ils reculèrent. Un pas. Puis un autre. Puis ils s'effacèrent enfin, laissant libre la vision du seuil de la salle du Conseil. Un seuil sur lequel se tenaient deux silhouettes informes, drapées dans de lourdes capes de coton gris et aux visages rentrés dans l'ombre des capuchons.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » D'un pas lent mais sûr, Saga s'était porté au-devant de ses pairs et tentait de déceler l'identité de ces deux inconnus, au-delà de l'obscurité de leurs traits.

Ce fut alors que, semblant répondre à un signal muet, les deux inconnus se découvrirent.

« N… Non… C'est impossible !... »


	24. Chapitre 22part I

**CHAPITRE 22 – Partie I**

_Au Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

La cigarette que Rachel avait allumée quelques secondes plus tôt s'échappa de ses doigts raidis. Comme au ralenti, elle tournoya doucement dans l'air, le point rouge virevoltant en tous sens. Elle finit par atterrir sur le sol dallé, et roula jusqu'à se glisser dans un interstice. Là, elle rougeoya encore quelques instants avant qu'une fumée bleutée ne s'élève.

Kanon serrait tellement fort l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, qu'il le sentit se fendre et casser sous ses doigts. Son jumeau s'était quant à lui, transformé en statue. Plus un seul muscle ne bougeait, son visage était figé dans le marbre, ses yeux eux-mêmes demeuraient ouverts, sans un battement de cils.

Quant aux autres… Le juron qu'Angelo avait aux bords des lèvres ne vit jamais le jour. Le regard de Milo, exorbité, allait de l'une à l'autre des deux silhouettes, ne sachant pas sur laquelle se poser, de peur de s'y brûler.

« Au nom de tous les Dieux… » Aioros n'avait pu retenir ce murmure inutile, tandis que son frère derrière lui serrait convulsivement son coude à le briser. Mü, totalement sidéré, ne perçut même pas son massif voisin s'agiter à ses côtés. Quant à Camus, dont le flegme habituel n'avait pas résisté lui non plus, il se rassit lentement sans quitter l'entrée de la Salle du regard.

_« Camus… Dis-moi que je rêve… »_ La voix de Thétis, hésitant entre incrédulité et indignation, résonna dans l'esprit du Verseau.

_- Non Thétis… Je crains fort que nous voyions tous la même chose… »_

Cependant, en dépit de cet énoncé glacial des faits, Camus doutait lui-même du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Shaka et Dôkho. La Vierge se tenait droit comme un i, et un instant il crut que son alter ego n'avait pas pris la mesure de la situation, tant tout dans sa posture et les traits de son visage respirait… l'absence. Un léger tremblement de sa main le détrompa néanmoins, et il se prit spontanément à envier cette maîtrise incroyable qu'il possédait. Incroyable car Dôkho, oui, même Dôkho accusait le coup. Le Verseau venait de déceler une élévation de la température d'à peine quelques dixièmes de degrés du corps de la Balance. Une accélération infinitésimale des battements de cœur. Une pointe d'adrénaline. Et puis cela…

Cela…

Andreas Antinaïkos avait beau avoir soixante-sept ans, il avait conservé sa haute stature et son maintien altier.

Quelques fils bleutés parsemaient encore sa chevelure éclatante de blancheur, chevelure autrefois abondante, mais aujourd'hui sacrifiée au ras de sa nuque. Son visage, au teint toujours aussi mat, était sans doute ce qui, dans toute sa personne, accusait le plus le passage des années. Les rides tissaient une toile complexe sur sa peau, les coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche n'étant plus que ravinements et plis innombrables. Cet air froid et sévère, qui le caractérisait si bien autrefois, ne l'avait pas quitté et paraissait même avoir été accentué par la vieillesse.

Nathan Dothrakis avait vieilli lui aussi, bien évidemment. Mais les traces laissées par le passage du temps semblaient, chez lui, être atténuées par l'éclat flamboyant de son regard, le même qui l'illuminait déjà dix-sept ans auparavant. Plus petit qu'Andreas, il se tenait derrière lui, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient d'une blancheur immaculée, tout comme le discret collier de barbe qui bordait son menton et ses joues.

Les deux hommes se tenaient là, silencieux, le regard rivé sur la garde dorée toujours immobile. Angelo fut le premier à reprendre pied :

« En théorie, je suis le seul dans cette pièce à avoir le droit à des billets aller _et_ retour pour l'enfer… Visiblement, j'ai perdu le monopole.

- Angelo Salieri, Chevalier d'Or du Cancer…

- Oh… Je suis très flatté de voir que mon nom est parvenu jusqu'à vous, monsieur Antinaïkos, bien que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontrés. Il faut dire que vous étiez "mort", lorsque je suis arrivé au Sanctuaire…

- … Autrement dénommé "Masque de Mort".

- Des frasques de jeunesse. Mais ma réputation me poursuit, on dirait…

- Celle de votre insolence n'est plus à prouver en tout cas. »

Soudain mal à l'aise, Angelo ne cilla pourtant pas devant le regard fixe et glacial sous lequel Andreas le tenait depuis le début de leur échange. Cet homme, il ne l'avait pas connu, c'était vrai. Il n'était qu'une espèce de légende vivante pour lui, et quelques autres... Mais le Cancer venait enfin de découvrir d'où Saga et Kanon tenaient cette arrogance naturelle qui était leur marque de fabrique.

En revanche, il se souvenait de Nathan, qui se tenait pour l'heure légèrement en retrait et n'avait pas pipé mot.

« Au nom des Dieux… Vous étiez morts ! »

_Ç__a y est, lui aussi se réveille… _Le Cancer vit Milo sortir de sa stupéfaction et s'approcher de son oncle jusqu'à le toucher, comme si cette proximité était en mesure de le dépouiller de son incrédulité.

- Non, mon neveu, nous sommes bien vivants, répondit Nathan d'une voix paisible. Pas de fantômes, rien que des êtres humains… Comme vous. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle, et reprit :

« Vous avez tous changé… Le Sanctuaire aussi a bien changé. » A ces mots, Andreas se renfrogna un peu plus, si tant est que cela fut possible et reporta son attention, ou du moins en donna-t-il l'impression, sur ses fils.

Ceux-ci, tout comme Rachel par ailleurs, étaient restés tétanisés.

« Ainsi donc, commença lentement Andreas, l'air impénétrable, voici mes deux fils, vingt ans plus tard… »

Il les détaillait, la tête légèrement penchée de côté. A voix basse, il poursuivit, comme pour lui-même :

« Oui… parfaitement identiques. Ainsi qu'ils l'avaient prédit… »

En entendant de nouveau la voix de son père, Saga sembla s'éveiller d'un long rêve. Ses yeux perdirent de leur fixité et son corps de sa raideur, et il fit quelques pas hésitants vers Andreas. Que dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien dire à un père cru mort depuis vingt ans ? "Comment vas-tu ?" Le rire qui résonna dans son esprit était à la limite de l'hystérie.

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent un moment, en silence. En dépit de son ébahissement, le Pope finit toutefois par se rendre compte que son père ne le reconnaissait pas. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il ne savait pas lequel de ses fils se tenait devant lui… Il s'amusa un instant de cette situation. Le laisserait-il dans le doute ? Il décida que oui. Son instinct lui commandait de rester méfiant.

Kanon et Rachel s'étaient portés à ses côtés, le regard de la jeune femme rivé sur ce père qu'elle croyait mort. Le choc initial l'ayant momentanément privée de ses moyens, ce fut d'une voix rauque qu'elle finit par dire :

« Mais… Pourquoi ?... »

Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre question. Saga le comprit en sentant se relâcher la tension qui l'avait saisi à la gorge. Mais les réponses, elles, ne sauraient êtres uniques. Ni simples.

« Nous sommes ici pour vous assister. »

La voix de son père bouleversa la jeune femme bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru – et voulu - et elle dut faire un effort démesuré pour refouler l'émotion qui la submergeait, tandis qu'il continuait, sans la regarder vraiment :

« Cela fait des années maintenant que nous attendons cet instant. Nous n'avons vécu que pour l'ouverture des Portes, et vous aider à trouver le moyen de Les vaincre. »

Il avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce entendit le moindre de ses mots. La présence muette d'Andreas à ses côtés cautionnait son annonce. Néanmoins… Les regards des jumeaux se croisèrent, l'espace d'un instant.

« Laissez-nous. » La voix grave du Pope claqua dans la salle ; il ne s'était même pas retourné vers ses pairs.

Nathan et Andreas virent alors s'ébranler la garde rapprochée du maître du Sanctuaire et, de part et d'autre du petit groupe qu'ils formaient avec leurs enfants, ils sortirent un à un de la Salle du Conseil. Ce fut Aldébaran qui referma les portes derrière lui. Saga n'avait pas bougé.

« Ainsi c'est toi… » Andreas fixa son aîné sans aménité, un fois que le silence fut retombé autour d'eux, « … C'est donc toi. » Il ne dit rien de plus.

Pouvait-il y avoir regard plus méprisant que celui qu'il jeta à son fils à cet instant-là ? Existait-il rage plus visible que celle qui tordait la bouche de ce père disparu ? Certes non. Et, frappé de plein fouet par cette hargne muette toute droite dirigée contre lui, Saga, les yeux dilatés sous l'affront, recula d'un pas, allant buter contre son frère. Kanon, qui n'avait pas été destinataire du courroux de leur père, en fut néanmoins éclaboussé ; la douleur qui transperçait l'esprit de son frère devenait sienne.

D'un tour de main discret mais ferme, il tordit cependant le poignet de son jumeau dans son dos :

_« Ne lui montre pas ta faiblesse… »_

Vingt ans étaient peut-être passés, mais les souvenirs demeuraient, et tout spécialement ceux relatifs à un père inflexible, sévère, et parfois cruel. La réaction de Kanon n'était dictée que par cette habitude puissamment ancrée depuis l'enfance, qui consistait à ne jamais faire étalage du moindre signe d'impuissance envers Andreas. Jamais. Ce que ce dernier cherchait à faire, Kanon n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais cet affrontement silencieux n'était pas pour le rassurer. Et son aîné était dans la ligne de mire.

Il ne relâcha son frère qu'une fois certain qu'il était redevenu maître de lui-même. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais le trouble ayant altéré les traits de Rachel, Kanon comprit qu'elle aussi avait perçu la tension de plus en plus sensible qui se créait.

« Il en a été décidé ainsi avec Shion. » Nathan venait de contourner son compagnon, comme pour mettre une distance entre ses fils et lui :

« Lorsqu'il a su que les Portes allaient renaître et que votre génération serait celle destinée à Les combattre, il nous en a immédiatement informés. Il ne le devait pas. Mais nous étions amis et nous l'aidions dans sa tâche… Tôt ou tard, nous nous serions aperçus de ce qu'il nous cachait. De plus, vous êtes nos enfants… »

Dieux qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère… Le vieil homme prit quelques instants pour observer sa fille et devant sa beauté rayonnante douta qu'il s'agisse bien là de l'adolescente maigrichonne de seize ans qu'il avait contemplée pour la dernière fois avant de disparaître. Rachel… Sa fille unique, son enfant adorée. Une femme à présent, dotée d'une aura puissante, mais avec des ombres fugitives et tristes au fond des yeux… de ces yeux si semblables aux siens et qui le dévisageaient, interrogatifs et encore sceptiques.

Hésitant une seconde, Nathan se refusa à s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges entourant la grande table du Conseil, et s'installa, avec un soupir de lassitude, sur le banc de pierre adossé à la haute cheminée. Andreas, qui ne quittait toujours pas ses fils des yeux, demeura debout et raide, aux côtés de son ami.

« Nous avions décidé initialement de ne pas intervenir. Shion tenait beaucoup à ce que la tradition soit respectée et avait confiance en vous. Après de nombreuses discussions, Andreas et moi avons accepté de nous ranger à son avis. L'une des raisons principales à cela était l'existence des jumeaux. »

A ces mots, les deux frères se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, sans s'en rendre compte. Mais la dernière phrase de Nathan n'était pas la seule raison de cette réaction spontanée. Le regard d'Andreas, toujours plus glacial, toujours plus féroce, s'était encore appesanti un peu plus sur eux.

« Mais… Shion a revu sa position quelques mois plus tard. » Nathan continuait, sans donner l'impression de percevoir la colère de son compagnon. Regardant sa fille, il hésita une seconde, puis : « Il nous a demandé de disparaître. Il ne voulait pas que qui, ou quoi que ce soit, ne devine nos intentions.

- Mais _quelles_ intentions ? » La voix de Kanon claqua brusquement dans le vide de la salle du Conseil. « C'est quoi cette sinistre farce ?! Qu'es-tu en train de nous dire, Nathan ? Que Shion a vu l'avenir avec une telle précision qu'il savait que nous aurions besoin de vous ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi _ça_ ?! »

Il engloba la scène d'un geste du bras, vague et dégoûté.

- Je viens de te le dire : personne ne devait soupçonner notre manœuvre.

- Mais, _qui_ ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de qui ou de quoi. »

Andreas toisait son fils puîné de tout sa hauteur, et bien que Kanon fut de taille équivalente à celle son père, il parut soudain écrasé par la stature de l'Antinaïkos. « En nous dévoilant ce qu'il avait vu, Shion n'a pas respecté l'antique tradition. Nous nous devions de sauvegarder ce qu'il en restait.

- La trad… » Si l'instant n'avait pas été aussi étrange, et si le moment s'y était prêté, Kanon aurait explosé de rire. Et ajouté à cela le regard des deux anciens… Non, cela aurait constitué une réaction par trop… "déplacée".

- Je me rends néanmoins compte que le sens du terme "tradition" semble vous avoir échappé au fil des années.

- Andreas, tu ne… » Nathan venait de lever brusquement la tête vers son ami.

- Nous avons fait une longue route pour venir jusqu'ici et…

- Où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ? » Saga fut de nouveau la cible du regard noir de son père, sur cette simple question.

- Ça ne te regarde en rien. » Cassant. Comme avant, et comme toujours. « Nous souhaiterions pouvoir nous reposer. »

Le ton insistant de ces derniers mots à l'attention de Nathan n'échappa pas à leurs trois enfants, tandis que le père de Rachel reprenait :

« En effet… Je crois que ça fait beaucoup pour tout le monde, ce soir. Demain, nous aurons tous les idées plus claires. Nous avons énormément de choses à vous expliquer. Et il en est certainement de même pour vous. Nous devons savoir où vous en êtes, ce que vous avez découvert… et peut-être pourrons-nous aussi aborder d'autres sujets. »

Rachel se rendit alors compte combien il avait vieilli. La lassitude qui avait envahi son visage à l'instant, tirait ses traits et à l'inverse d'Andreas, ses soixante-six ans semblaient peser sur ses épaules et le faire chanceler.

Elle retint de justesse un bras secourable lorsqu'il quitta le banc sur laquelle il était assis.

« J'imagine que les résidences Dothrakis et Antinaïkos ont été conservées. » Nathan observait sa fille, avec une hésitation au fond des yeux : « Nous serait-il possible d'y loger ?

- Gardes ! »

Saga s'était détourné et lorsque les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent timidement, il ordonna :

« Veuillez escorter ces messieurs jusqu'aux demeures qu'ils vous indiqueront… Et assurez-vous qu'ils ne manquent de rien. »

Les lèvres d'Andreas avaient complètement disparu : une fine ligne blanche lui tenait lieu de bouche, une ligne amère et rageuse dont il ne se départit pas lorsque, quittant la Salle du Conseil à la suite des gardes, il se retourna une dernière fois sur ses fils, de nouveau cette haine luisante au fond des yeux, de nouveau cette rage émanant d'un cosmos bridé mais puissant.

Saga, Kanon et Rachel demeurèrent un long moment immobiles et silencieux, une fois les portes refermées. Cela n'aurait pu être qu'un rêve… un cauchemar plutôt, dont ils allaient bientôt s'éveiller …

Mais il n'en était rien. La réalité était bien celle-là, deux hommes prétendument morts depuis des années, vivants aujourd'hui, leurs pères respectifs… Pour les aider, disaient-ils… Mais comment pourraient-ils aider ceux qu'ils avaient abandonnés au nom d'une "tradition" ? Que faire de ces années, au cours desquelles tant de choses et tant de bouleversements avaient eu lieu… Et que faire de leurs sentiments…

* * *

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Toi non plus, apparemment. » Dans la pénombre à peine adoucie par les pâles lueurs du Domaine sacré qui s'étendait sous le Palais, Rachel voyait Saga arpenter leur chambre, tout en s'habillant.

« Ça ne sert à rien que je reste là, je n'arriverai pas à fermer l'œil. » Reprit-il, ses derniers mots s'étouffant dans le pull qu'il passait par-dessus sa tête. Il tâta les poches de son jean d'un geste impatient : « Où est encore passé ce maudit briquet...

- Sur la table, devant ton nez. » Le ton amusé de la jeune femme assombrit un peu plus le regard déjà noir que jeta le Pope à l'objet incriminé, qui n'avait pour seul tort que d'avoir été posé là dans un moment d'inattention.

« C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ? » Roulant sur le côté, Rachel se redressa à demi, appuyant sa tête sur son coude replié. Saga ne voyait que son visage entre ombre et lune, et ses yeux, dont les fils d'or scintillaient imperceptiblement. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser, avoua Saga dans un soupir. C'est mon père et… je me demande si je dois être content ou au contraire éprouver de la colère. Un mélange des deux, sans doute…

- Je l'ai _vu_ moi aussi. » Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser quoi. L'air absent, il saisit son paquet de cigarettes pour le glisser machinalement dans sa poche arrière.

- Tu sais… Souvent, j'ai essayé de m'imaginer ce qu'il dirait en voyant son fils occuper la plus haute responsabilité du Sanctuaire. Et dans mes rêves, il me félicitait, en me rappelant que l'honneur de la famille dépendait de moi. » Un rire discordant lui échappa : « Visiblement… Je me suis lourdement trompé.

- Nous ne savons même pas ce qu'ils savent à notre propos. Kanon et toi n'aviez que treize ans quand il a… _disparu_. Mon père a suivi, trois ans plus tard. Nous n'étions que des enfants et c'est leur absence qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes devenus. » La voix de Rachel se fit pensive : « Que se serait-il passé s'ils n'étaient pas partis ? Aurais-tu pu prendre le pouvoir comme tu l'as fait ? L'aurais-tu fait seulement ?

- On n'en est plus à un meurtre près dans la famille. » Un reflet rougeoyant glissa au fond des pupilles du Pope, et il se tut.

- Tu n'en sauras jamais rien. » L'admonesta Rachel, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne plaisantait pas vraiment.

- De toute manière... Ils sont là à présent, et ils demeurent nos pères.

- Tu crois ? » Saga chercha à lire le visage de sa compagne, peine perdue. Renfoncée dans l'obscurité, seule la voix de la jeune femme trahissait sa lassitude et ses doutes.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, dit-il finalement. La journée de demain risque d'être assez… mouvementée.

- Tu as raison. » Le bout de leurs doigts s'effleurèrent en une caresse éphémère avant qu'il ne sorte.

Elle demeura encore un long moment les yeux ouverts sur la nuit. Son père… En repensant à la douleur que sa disparition avait laissée derrière lui, sa mâchoire se crispa. Malgré tous ses défauts, malgré toutes ses erreurs, elle l'avait adoré avec passion. Elle n'avait alors que seize ans… et sa mère, emmurée depuis des années dans la dépression. A cause de lui d'ailleurs. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il réapparaissait, sourire aux lèvres, comme de retour d'un lointain voyage, alors qu'elle, elle avait grandi, vécu, souffert… était devenue adulte. Sans lui. Mais jusqu'à quel point le savait-il ? Ce fut sur cette pensée obsédante que le sommeil la recouvrit de son oubli bienfaisant.

* * *

Un mot était glissé sous la porte de son bureau et tout en la déverrouillant, Saga le déplia :

_« Saga,_

_Je sollicite ton autorisation pour partir demain pour l'Espagne. J'aimerais aller saluer ma famille, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Si tu le souhaites, je profiterais de ce voyage pour m'arrêter à Madrid : Kanon m'a dit que certains de vos ancêtres avaient émigré là-bas il y a quelques siècles. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais y trouver des informations intéressantes._

_J'attends ton accord._

_Shura. »_

A la lecture de ces lignes, Saga ne put réprimer un sourire. Sans doute la demande des frères Xérakis avait-elle inspiré le Capricorne dans son désir de se rapprocher de sa famille… Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui refuser son autorisation. Et connaissant l'homme ainsi que ses ressources parfois insoupçonnées, il était en effet intéressant de lui laisser la possibilité de faire quelques recherches.

Tout en rédigeant une brève réponse de son écriture nerveuse, il finit par se rappeler l'existence de cette branche familiale exilée au pays de Cervantès. Des érudits pour la plupart, partis au moment de la conquête des Amériques pour cette contrée dans laquelle se concentrait alors tout ce que l'Europe pouvait compter d'esprits brillants… et entreprenants.

Un garde à l'air ensommeillé vint prendre possession du pli pour le remettre à la dixième Maison et, alors qu'il achevait de disparaître dans les entrailles du Palais, Saga vit la tête de son frère passer dans l'intervalle de la porte demeurée entrouverte.

« J'étais sûr que j'allais te trouver ici.

- Décidemment, personne ne dort cette nuit ! » La demie de vingt-trois heures sonna quelque part dans une pièce abandonnée.

- Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à digérer ce qui vient de se passer. »

Kanon se laissa tomber dans un vieux fauteuil de cuir patiné par les ans, près de la fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit. En soupirant, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les ramenant derrière sa nuque : « Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

- Tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi : les Portes. Ils sont là pour nous aider à trouver la solution. » La neutralité affectée du ton du Pope était d'une perfection rare.

- Ne devons-nous pas la découvrir par nous-mêmes ? N'en sommes-nous donc pas capables ?

- Cela, nous le saurons sans doute dans les jours qui viennent, fit Saga en haussant les épaules. Après la lettre de Shion et leur réapparition à ces deux-là, je m'attends à tout. De toute manière, ils nous ont promis une explication, et attendent les nôtres. » Le tremblement des mains de son aîné, lorsqu'il alluma sa cigarette, n'échappa pas à Kanon :

« Ils savent comment s'est déroulée ta prise du pouvoir. Et alors ? Pourquoi cela t'inquiète-t-il autant ?

- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

- Si, tu l'es. » Le cadet des jumeaux vit son frère venir s'accouder à la fenêtre, et savourer sa cigarette, les yeux fermés. Peu à peu, le frémissement de ses doigts s'apaisa.

« C'est pourtant bien ce qu'il a toujours voulu non ? Il ne rêvait que de ça. Il dirigeait dans l'ombre de Shion…

- … Et tu occupes aujourd'hui la place qu'il a toujours convoitée. C'est cela n'est-ce pas ? »

Saga n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre, quelqu'un frappant deux coups discrets à la porte.

« Entrez ! » Lança-t-il, interloqué par tout ce mouvement nocturne inhabituel. Et sa surprise fut d'autant plus accrue en voyant apparaître le chevalier du Taureau sur le seuil, l'air plutôt confus.

« Aldébaran ?! Mais… A cette heure…

- Il fallait que je vous parle. A tous les deux. »

Sur l'invitation du Pope, leur massif compagnon pénétra avec des délicatesses de jeune fille dans le bureau et gauchement, s'installa sur le canapé qui faisait face aux jumeaux. Devant l'air circonspect de Saga, et le léger sourire de Kanon, il hésita un instant, se racla la gorge puis dans un profond soupir finit par lâcher de sa voix caverneuse :

« Ecoutez… Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je vous dise. J'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps déjà, mais j'avais promis… » Le haussement du sourcil droit de Saga qui témoignait chez lui d'un début d'impatience balaya ses dernières hésitations :

« … Ça s'est passé au cours de la nuit qui a suivi l'enterrement de vos parents, continua-t-il en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il y avait une tempête de folie, vous devez sûrement vous en souvenir… Shion m'a convoqué à trois heures du matin au Palais. Lorsque je suis entré dans son bureau, il y avait un homme avec lui. Je ne voyais pas son visage, il était entièrement recouvert par une cape noire et il se tenait debout dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais je ne disais rien. C'était la première fois que Shion me convoquait ainsi, j'étais impressionné… Je n'avais que vingt ans… Bref, le Pope a désigné l'homme en noir et m'a demandé de l'escorter jusqu'au continent, immédiatement. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer qu'avec la tempête, ce n'était pas prudent, et là, il m'a dit que c'était justement pour cette raison qu'il voulait que j'accompagne l'homme, en cas de problème. Shion avait l'air… oui, je crois que je peux le dire : il avait l'air paniqué et pressé. Alors, j'ai accepté. Juste avant que je ne sorte, Shion m'a dit : "Aldébaran, tu dois me jurer que tu ne parleras jamais de ceci à quiconque." j'ai juré et nous sommes partis. »

La pause du Taureau ponctua un silence épais, qu'aucun des jumeaux ne jugea opportun d'alléger. L'un et l'autre devinaient certes déjà la suite ; mais le tic-tac de la vénérable horloge derrière eux, la perception du temps qui passait, lentement, et la présence du brésilien donnaient un singulier sentiment de réalité à ce que les deux frères avaient encore du mal à concevoir. Aldébaran finit par reprendre, d'un ton lourd et chagrin :

« J'avais rarement vu une tempête comme celle-là. En plus du vent, la pluie tombait avec une rare violence et on ne voyait absolument rien, sauf lorsque la lune apparaissait entre deux nuages. En descendant vers le quai, j'ai dû retenir plusieurs fois l'homme, qui n'arrêtait pas de chuter. Il ne disait rien, mais il m'avait l'air très faible, blessé peut-être. On a fini par arriver au bateau. L'homme s'est assis sur le pont, il était réellement exténué. La traversée a été un véritable enfer : la mer était déchaînée, les vagues immenses. Je devais me tenir au bastingage pour ne pas être éjecté. Et puis, il y a eu une vague plus forte que les autres, j'ai lâché et au moment où je me rétablissais, j'ai vu l'homme sur le point de basculer par-dessus bord. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, et je lui ai sauté dessus pour le rattraper. Ça a été moins une… »

Il s'arrêta de parler un instant pour observer les deux frères devant lui et poursuivit : « Je l'ai retenu par le bras qui sortait de la cape et là… la lune est sortie. Oh, juste une seconde, mais ça m'a suffit pour voir la bague qu'il portait à son annulaire et… » Il hocha le menton vers la main de Saga : « … c'était la même, exactement. »

Se taisant enfin, Aldébaran baissa les yeux. Il n'avait plus rien à dire et n'attendait pas autre chose qu'une remontrance cinglante de la part de son Pope pour son mensonge par omission. Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il sentit la main de Saga se poser sur son épaule, l'enserrant avec chaleur :

« Tu as respecté ta promesse. Shion a eu raison de te faire confiance.

- Pourtant… » Le Taureau releva la tête vers l'aîné des Antinaïkos debout à côté de lui : « Pendant les deux premières semaines, j'ai eu du mal à tenir mon serment, surtout en vous voyant, tous les deux - il eut un pauvre sourire d'excuse - vous n'aviez que treize ans et du jour au lendemain, vous étiez orphelins… Ça me faisait de la peine de vous voir aussi tristes et j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous dire ce que j'avais vu… Et puis, le temps a passé, je n'étais plus si sûr de moi. J'avais peut-être rêvé ! Je n'ai même pas vu le visage de cet homme… Je n'y pensais plus. Jusqu'à ce soir. » Se rembrunissant, ce fut d'une voix tendue qu'il continua :

« Je ne me rappelais pas qu'Andreas était aussi… » Il hésita.

- Désagréable ? » Sarcastique, Kanon se renversa contre les coussins du canapé. « J'ai d'autres qualificatifs un peu plus imagés qui me viennent à l'esprit, mais je crois que je vais les garder pour moi.

- J'aurais dû vous le dire. Je suis désolé, Saga.

- Je sais mon ami, je sais… Tu n'y es pour rien, tu as fait ton devoir et obéi aux ordres. Personne ne te le reprochera.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

Saga se sentit soudainement désemparé devant l'air attentif de son alter ego qui l'observait ; la confiance qu'affichait en cet instant Aldébaran à son égard était par trop injustifiée.

Il n'avait lui-même pas la moindre petite idée de ce qui les attendait avec le retour de Nathan et d'Andreas, et était loin d'éprouver une quelconque certitude. Néanmoins, ce fut sur le ton le plus ferme qu'il lui était possible de prendre qu'il répondit :

« Ils nous apportent une solution pour affronter les Portes. Nous en saurons plus dans les jours qui viennent.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Rachel et toi avez dit que nous étions pressés par le temps… »

_« A mon avis, il n'y a pas qu'Aldébaran qui soit encore debout. Les commentaires ont dû aller bon train à la fin du Conseil… » _Les intonations amusées de Kanon retentirent dans l'esprit de son frère.

_- En effet. Mais que puis-je y faire ? »_ Un agacement inexplicable saisit le Pope à cette idée. La pensée que son autorité regagnée à grand-peine ces derniers mois pouvait vaciller sur ses bases à cause de la réapparition de son père l'irritait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, finit-il par lâcher en masquant tant bien que mal sa contrariété. Il nous reste encore quelques semaines devant nous. A présent - il adressa un sourire rassurant au Taureau - il est tard. Nous devrions tous aller nous reposer. » Hochant la tête sans un mot, Aldébaran déplia son corps massif et saluant les deux frères, il quitta la pièce.

« Je l'admets. Je suis inquiet. » Avec un soupir, Saga s'installa aux côtés de son cadet. « Je connais trop bien Père pour ne pas m'attendre à des difficultés.

- Nous sommes deux à présent.

- Je sais. » Ils s'entre-regardèrent. C'était là, sans doute, la première fois depuis son retour que Kanon exprimait aussi ouvertement l'appui qu'il avait décidé d'apporter à son aîné. Dans les yeux semblables aux siens qui le dévisageaient, Saga ne lisait que franchise et confiance. Il se prit à espérer de ne pas décevoir ses attentes.

« File te reposer toi aussi. » Dit-il à son jumeau, d'une voix où perçait de la tendresse.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je ne crois pas que je vais beaucoup dormir cette nuit… Les documents de Dôkho m'attendent - d'un geste vague, il désigna la pile de documents sur son bureau - j'ai de quoi m'occuper.

- D'accord. » Saga observa son frère tandis que ce dernier se levait et récupérait un pull qu'il jeta sur ses épaules. « Inutile d'insister, je présume.

- Tu présumes bien. » Ils se sourirent une dernière fois, et bientôt le Pope fut enfin seul.

Il n'alla pas s'installer derrière son bureau.

A l'écoute du tic-tac de l'horloge, il demeura là, assis dans le silence, sans bouger. Le poids de ses responsabilités s'était soudain fait plus lourd. Plus oppressant.

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, il se sentait pris au piège.

* * *

« Même après toutes ces années… L'humiliation de notre famille… »

Andreas suintait une rage glaciale, dont il paraissait ne pas pouvoir, ni vouloir, se débarrasser. D'un ton acerbe, il reprit :

« Et toi, tu ne dis rien… Bien évidemment. » Levant vers son vieil ami un regard impavide, le père de Rachel dit lentement :

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Je ne cautionne pas plus que toi les agissements de ton fils. Mais qui pouvait savoir ?

- Si seulement Shion…

- Shion a cru bien faire. Nous ne pouvions pas aller contre la tradition et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Il était près de une heure du matin et les deux hommes avaient préféré loger ensemble dans la demeure familiale des Dothrakis. Ou plutôt, il était plus juste de dire qu'Andreas s'était refusé tout net à mettre les pieds dans la bâtisse de ses propres ancêtres. Et depuis plus d'une demi-heure, Nathan en écoutait patiemment les raisons.

« Ce Sanctuaire… est souillé. » La haute silhouette sèche du vieil Antinaïkos errait à travers la pièce au plafond bas, qui tenait lieu de salon. Tout en lui transpirait la colère, son cosmos pulsait d'une lueur presque malsaine et son visage en lame de couteau se découpait dans l'ombre, menaçant et sévère.

« Par mon propre fils… Il a versé le sang de Shion, il a trahi toutes les valeurs de ce lieu saint, de nos ancêtres, de notre famille. N'ai-je donc vécu que pour supporter une telle infamie ? »

Un craquement sec ponctua cette dernière tirade, alors qu'Andreas assénait son poing sur la table :

« Jamais je n'aurais dû faire cette promesse. J'aurais pu remettre de l'ordre à temps. » Le regard vert si caractéristique flamboya une seconde et inconsciemment, Nathan se tassa sur son siège. Rares étaient les manifestations si évidentes de colère de la part du père des jumeaux. Doté d'une admirable maîtrise de ses émotions, il n'avait quasiment pas cillé à l'époque où il avait appris le forfait de son aîné. Pourtant, aujourd'hui… Sans doute l'accumulation des années avait-elle contribué à muer sa rancœur en une espèce de haine envers sa descendance, haine latente jusqu'à ses retrouvailles avec ses fils.

Non, Nathan n'avait pas peur de ce compagnon de plusieurs décennies, mais il avait appris au fil des années à se méfier de ses accès de rage. Et si lui-même n'exprimait rien en cet instant, le dégoût ne l'avait plus vraiment quitté depuis le jour où il avait appris _comment_ Saga avait obtenu la mainmise sur le Sanctuaire.

Tout comme Andreas, se retrouver maintenant en ce lieu auquel ils avaient tous deux consacré leurs vies, ce lieu qui n'avait plus rien en commun avec ce qu'il devait être, lui mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Et dire que c'était là l'œuvre de leurs propres enfants…

« Et tous, là… aussi obéissants que des toutous. Tu les as vus comme moi ! Ont-ils donc perdu tout sens de l'honneur ? Et ta fille, je n'en parle même pas... » Les traits de Nathan se contractèrent une seconde :

- Elle a été aveuglée.

- Ah oui ? La belle excuse. » Le sourire qu'affichait Andreas en cet instant, méprisant et cruel, n'aurait pas eu d'autre effet pour le vieux Dothrakis qu'une gifle cinglante.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Nous n'aurions pas dû revenir. Qu'ils meurent tous, voilà ce qui serait bénéfique pour le Sanctuaire. Un nettoyage radical, un nouveau départ…

- Il n'y a pas que l'avenir du Sanctuaire qui est en jeu.

- De toute manière, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'ils vont réussir ? Ouvre les yeux, Nathan ! »

L'interpellé lança un dernier regard à son compagnon puis se détourna. A quoi bon ?

_« Oh mais, je les ai bien ouverts, ne t'inquiète pas… Et toi, tu ne vois rien de ce que je ressens… Peu t'importe que ma propre fille, mon enfant… »_ La souffrance qu'il ressentait dans ses membres n'était pas celle de la vieillesse, non, celle qui mordait son cœur était tout autre et autrement plus douloureuse. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Andreas de son indifférence. Sans doute ne pensait-il même pas aux conséquences de ses paroles, tout obnubilé qu'il était par son honneur bafoué. Plus rien n'importait et d'ailleurs, rien d'autre n'avait jamais vraiment importé pour l'Antinaïkos depuis leur jeunesse. Parfois, Nathan en venait à se demander comment ils avaient pu devenir amis, eux qui étaient si différents ! Une enfance commune, un attachement identique et profond au Sanctuaire, avaient très certainement contribué à leur rapprochement et aussi, sans doute, ce charisme qui imprégnait Andreas et qui avait toujours drainé vers lui les honneurs et les richesses. Ils s'étaient complétés pendant des années mais aujourd'hui, Nathan comprenait que l'équilibre était rompu, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'intransigeance d'Andreas n'était plus contrôlable. Et il doutait sérieusement de pouvoir en venir à bout.

Un frisson parcourut soudain son échine et sa gorge se serra inexplicablement, tandis que la rude voix de l'Antinaïkos s'élevait dans le silence :

« Tu as raison sur un point, le monde est autrement plus important que le Sanctuaire. Il n'est peut être pas trop tard pour replacer les choses là où elles devraient être… »

_Au Sanctuaire, le lendemain…_

Elle était environnée de flammes. De quelque côté qu'elle se tournât, elle ne voyait qu'un unique mur jaune orangé, emplissant tout l'espace. Les flammes dansaient, se tordaient, rampaient vers ses pieds puis se redressaient, avant de s'attaquer à elle de nouveau. La chaleur irradiait à un tel point qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle émanait de son propre corps. Regardant ses mains, elle crut voir de minuscules flammes surgissant au bout de ses doigts, sa peau elle-même était devenue rougeâtre. Et pourtant, elle ne brûlait pas. Elle était au cœur du brasier, mais indemne. Ses bras étendus autour d'elle traversaient les flammes sans dommage, elle ne ressentait rien hormis cette chaleur infernale. Elle _était_ le feu. C'était la seule conclusion à laquelle elle pouvait parvenir. Il l'avait avalée, absorbée et elle vivait en lui.

Elle entendait toujours les voix, derrière elle. Comme elles paraissaient lointaines ! Elle n'écoutait pas. De toute façon, elle ne parvenait à distinguer aucune phrase, aucun mot, couverts comme ils étaient par le souffle du feu. Elle commença à avancer droit devant elle. Le mur de flammes s'écartait à chacun de ses pas, pour se refermer tout de suite dans son dos. Pourrait-elle seulement revenir ? La paroi rocheuse fut bientôt face à elle. Elle eut beau se dévisser le cou, elle ne put en apercevoir le sommet. Pourtant, sous l'effet d'une distorsion inexplicable de l'espace, elle avait la vision pleine et entière de la paroi, comme si elle s'était trouvée à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'elle.

Ce n'était plus un brasier sans forme et incohérent. A présent, un dessin surgissait au travers de la danse des flammes. Celles-ci semblaient suivre un tracé bien défini, creusé dans la roche, des cercles, des lettres, des circonvolutions multiples se chevauchant pour mettre à jour un dessin complexe, qui n'avait pas de sens. Sauf que… tandis qu'elle suivait des yeux la progression des flammes, elle se rendait compte qu'elles reproduisaient le contour d'une porte, à deux battants, une porte colossale de plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut.

Chacun de ses pans était orné de lettres de feu, issues d'une langue si ancienne qu'elle ne pouvait la lire, ni même en déceler l'origine. Et la porte grandissait. Elle s'étendait sur la paroi et elle eut la sensation qu'elle venait aussi vers elle, s'enflant comme une baudruche qu'on gonfle. Fascinée, elle tendit le bras et posa sa main à plat contre la paroi. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut être aspirée. Jusqu'à ce que, petit à petit, elle _ressente_ la porte.

Ce n'était plus un simple rocher, mais plutôt une chose vivante. Et des battements sourds et réguliers cognèrent contre sa paume, remontèrent le long de son bras et finirent par envahir son corps tout entier. La chaleur se faisait de plus en plus forte. Soudain, son propre cœur se mit à battre à l'unisson avec la porte. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. La main plaquée sur le battant, elle écarquilla les yeux, paniquée à l'idée qu'elle était prisonnière. Les voix se firent plus pressantes et l'appelèrent mais lorsqu'elle voulut leur répondre, sa bouche ouverte ne put proférer aucun son. Personne ne pouvait entendre son cri muet. Une voix plus forte vint couvrir celles des autres, une voix qui hurlait et chuchotait à la fois, une voix discordante mais profonde. Elle était puissante mais dans le même temps, elle devait tendre l'oreille pour entendre. _« Le pouvoir … Tu ne pourras pas empêcher les Portes de s'ouvrir… Tu mourras…_ _» _La force qui s'exerçait derrière la porte devint plus pressante subitement. Elle crispa ses doigts et, allant puiser au fond d'elle-même ses dernières forces, elle finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole et hurla : _« Jamais ! Vous ne passerez pas ! Vous êtes la Mort et la Destruction, je ne vous laisserai pas faire… Pas cette fois ! »_ La porte eut alors comme un hoquet, elle-même chancela et allait tomber en avant lorsqu'un coup d'une violence inouïe la projeta en arrière. Elle entendit les voix crier, tandis qu'elle retombait dans le brasier qui se referma sur elle en sifflant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sur la pénombre transpercée par les lueurs du jour qui filtraient sous les volets. L'odeur autour d'elle… Son lit, oui. L'odeur, celle que Saga avait laissée dans les draps qui la couvraient. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se redressa péniblement, pour s'adosser contre les oreillers. Son corps nu ruisselait de sueur et il lui sembla que les flammes poursuivaient leur sarabande infernale dans ses entrailles. Inspirant profondément, elle ferma les yeux et ralentit les battements de son cœur. Peu à peu, les dernières bribes du songe s'éloignèrent, libérant son esprit. Elle soupira.

Depuis l'expérience éprouvante des souvenirs revécus de sa grand-mère, ses nuits n'avaient cessé d'être perturbées par des réminiscences de la même nature. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait ainsi des Portes, mais jamais elle n'en avait été aussi près. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rallonger pour gagner quelques minutes de plus sur une matinée déjà visiblement bien entamée, elle prit soudainement conscience qu'elle entendait toujours les voix.

Ou plus exactement, des éclats de voix. Mais elle n'était plus aux prises avec son cauchemar et ceux-ci étaient bien réels. Et alors qu'elle commençait à se demander ce que signifiait ce raffut, on tambourina à la porte. Elle sursauta dans son lit : « Oui… J'arrive ! »

Elle tâtonna quelques instants dans la pénombre jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent ce qui ressemblait à une paire de jeans et à un pull. Elle s'habilla comme elle put, et ouvrant la porte, se retrouva face à face avec Kanon. Elle cligna des yeux : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il lui répondit d'une voix sombre :

« Tu n'entends pas ? Tu dois bien être la seule. Saga et notre père… J'ai fini par partir, ça devient grotesque. Mais j'ai peur que ça ne dégénère. Je crois que tu devrais descendre, avant que quelqu'un ne se fasse tuer. »

Tout en retroussant les manches trop longues – elle s'était trompée, c'était le pull de Saga – elle suivit Kanon dans les couloirs :

« Mon père ?

- Oui - il hocha la tête - il y est aussi… belle participation au pugilat d'ailleurs ! Tu le féliciteras de ma part.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? » Tandis qu'ils descendaient, Kanon lui résuma rapidement la situation.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, les deux frères qui venaient de déjeuner, avaient trouvé Nathan et Andreas à la porte de la Salle du Conseil, semblant les attendre. Quelques minutes seulement avaient suffi à Andreas pour entrer dans le vif du sujet… accablant son premier né de toute une liste de reproches, relatifs à sa conduite, aux meurtres perpétrés, aux conditions de son accession au pouvoir et au reniement de son frère.

« J'en passe et des meilleures » Lâcha Kanon en soupirant, tandis que Rachel et lui parvenaient enfin dans le grand hall. « Saga a bien essayé de se défendre mais ton père en a remis une couche. Quant à moi, ils ont voulu me prendre à témoin. Ils voulaient me faire dire que mon frère m'avait jeté dehors, moi, un pauvre innocent au cœur pur… » Il éclata d'un rire sardonique :

« Ils en ont été pour leurs frais ! Je leur ai dit la vérité : si Saga ne l'avait pas fait, c'est moi qui aurais tenté de prendre le pouvoir. C'est là que je me suis tiré. Ça valait le coup de leur balancer ce genre de vérités, rien que pour la tête de mon père et celle du tien… » Il ouvrit la porte devant Rachel.

C'était une véritable scène de tragédie grecque. Saga, à demi levé sur le siège qui était le sien au centre de la table ovale du Conseil, avait posé ses mains à plat devant lui, et faisait face à son père, lui-même debout à l'autre extrémité, un doigt pointé sur son fils. Son père à elle était appuyé contre le mur d'en face, à mi-distance entre les deux hommes.

« … Tu te devais d'être digne de ton nom ! Tu as déshonoré notre famille par ta conduite ! Je comptais sur toi pour le futur, toi et ton frère, vous deviez rassembler en prévision de ce qui est sur le point d'arriver. Et toi ? Toi, tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est diviser, c'est te débarrasser de Kanon, te priver de la seule force qui compte. Tu n'as rien respecté, tu as sali notre nom. Quand je pense que c'est moi qui t'ai éduqué…

- Éduqué ?! - Saga faillit s'étouffer d'indignation - Non mais tu plaisantes ! Nourris logés tu veux dire ! Pour toi, Kanon et moi n'étions rien d'autre que des bêtes de course ! Ah oui, les jumeaux Antinaïkos, les miracles, ceux que tout le monde attendait… Tes trophées, voilà ce que nous étions. En nous, tu ne voyais que le moyen d'être encore plus puissant, comme si tu ne l'étais déjà pas assez !

- N'essaie pas de me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. Le monstre ici, c'est toi, je te le rappelle. »

Malgré son ton froid, impersonnel, Andreas contemplait son fils avec un profond dégoût au fond des yeux. Quant à Saga, c'était de l'impuissance qui se lisait en lui. De la honte aussi, d'être ainsi rabaissé par son propre père. Rachel perçut brutalement une onde de colère émaner de lui et, dans un réflexe foudroyant, elle bloqua mentalement le coup qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à Andreas. Prenant conscience de sa présence, il se raidit et se tourna vers elle. Toute sa douleur la heurta alors de plein fouet, tel un coup au creux du ventre. Un instant, elle fut sur le point de s'élancer vers lui pour l'arracher à ce pugilat, et faire cesser cette souffrance aigue qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Inspirant un bon coup, elle s'avança au devant d'eux. Saga la supplia silencieusement : _« Rachel, je ne veux pas que tu assistes à ça. »_

« Ça suffit. » Le visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui d'Andreas, la jeune femme le dévisageait avec dureté : « Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? Pour faire son procès ou pour nous aider ? » Il se redressa puis cracha avec une haine qu'il n'était plus en mesure d'occulter :

« Reste en dehors de ça, Rachel. Je dois régler un certain nombre de choses avec mes fils. » Jetant un coup d'œil à son compagnon, il continua : « Nathan, fais sortir ta fille. » Rachel ne laissa pas le temps à son père d'esquisser le moindre geste :

- Personne ne sort d'ici. Et tout ce qui "doit se régler" dans ces lieux passe par moi. »

Silencieux, Kanon s'était rapproché de son frère et avait posé une main sur son épaule.

_« Calme-toi, ça va aller. »_ Les vibrations du cosmos du Pope s'amenuisèrent mais ne disparurent pas totalement. La tension qui l'habitait était telle que Kanon n'était même pas certain d'avoir pu atteindre son esprit. Son frère n'était plus, en cet instant, qu'une bête traquée.

Rachel soutint sans ciller le regard noir que lui lança Andreas :

- Que je sache, tu ne diriges pas le Sanctuaire.

- Toi non plus. C'est ton fils qui détient cette charge.

- Avec quelle légitimité ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Celle du meurtre. Comme ai-je pu oublier ce _détail_ ?

- Personne ici n'a besoin d'être jugé… » Elle bloqua d'une poigne de fer la main d'Andreas sur le point de la frapper : « … et certainement pas par toi !

- Eloigne-toi d'elle tout de suite ! » Kanon sentit son frère tenter de lui échapper et resserra son emprise :

« Non, Saga ! » Il savait que si son aîné laissait exploser sa colère, il serait totalement impuissant à empêcher le massacre qui s'ensuivrait inévitablement, et de cela, il n'en voulait à aucun prix. Ou du moins, pas tout de suite.

Mais déjà Rachel et Andreas s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre :

« Il a trahi le Sanctuaire, ses amis et sa famille, reprit d'une voix grinçante le père des jumeaux, en désignant d'un geste désinvolte son aîné, lui portant autant de considération qu'un vulgaire objet. Et toi, toi l'héritière Dothrakis, tu le défends ! Dois-je en déduire que tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui ?

- Rachel, intervint Nathan d'un ton las. Ne te mêle pas de… » Furibonde, la jeune femme fit volte-face vers son père :

- Me mêler de quoi ? J'ai soutenu Saga à cette place et j'assume entièrement cette décision. Et aujourd'hui, cet endroit est sous notre direction conjointe ! Non mais où vous croyez-vous donc ? Vous débarquez la bouche en cœur vingt ans après, alors que tout le monde vous croyait morts, et vous vous conduisez en territoire conquis ! Mais vous n'êtes plus rien ici. Vous ne disposez plus d'aucune forme d'autorité, même pas celle que vous confère l'Histoire !

- Belle direction en effet ! Dans ce cas, comment expliques-tu le départ ce matin de trois chevaliers d'or au moment où aucun d'entre eux ne devrait quitter le domaine Sacré ?

- Je les y ai autorisés. »

La voix du Pope, profonde et vibrante, retentit sous le haut plafond de la Salle du Conseil. Elle était calme. Hésitant, Kanon consulta Rachel du regard avant de laisser retomber sa main et de le libérer. Saga s'avança, d'un pas lent, et tandis que son cosmos rayonnant se déployait autour de lui, nimbant chaque objet et chaque recoin d'une lumière dorée et presque aveuglante, il parut l'espace d'un instant surplomber le Domaine sacré tout entier.

« Je suis le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire et seul maître de mes décisions.

- Tu n'as aucune légitimité, il me semble pourtant avoir été assez clair. En quoi peux-tu t'arroger le droit de diriger ? » De nouveau, Andreas faisait face à son fils, le défiant du regard, sans même se préoccuper de la démonstration de sa puissance.

- Et toi, de quel droit disposes-tu pour venir le juger ? » Rachel s'était placée aux côtés de son compagnon, joignant son aura à la sienne. « Tu lui reproches ses actes… Mais t'es-tu seulement posé la question de savoir ce que lui en pensait ? Lui as-tu seulement demandé si lui aussi, n'avait pas douté ? Crois-tu vraiment que ton propre fils soit fier de tout ce qu'il a fait ? Andreas, et toi papa, vous n'avez plus votre place ici. Tout simplement parce que vous faites partie de cette vieille garde qui ne s'est jamais posée la moindre question, toute occupée à préserver le culte de son précieux sens du sacrifice inutile. Le fait même que vous reveniez aujourd'hui, comme si de rien n'était, le prouve bien assez. Il ne vous est donc jamais venu à l'idée que c'est nous que vous avez sacrifiés ? »

Des larmes de colère et de frustration embuaient le regard de la jeune femme. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir l'outrecuidance de venir leur jeter leurs actes à la figure alors qu'ils leur avaient laissé de telles responsabilités ? Que savaient-ils des difficultés auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face ?

« Nous avons peut-être fait des erreurs, mais nous avons toujours défendu l'équilibre pour le bien de ce monde, reprit Andreas, glacial. Le Sanctuaire a toujours agi ainsi, et il doit continuer à le faire. Néanmoins, au vu de tes actes, Saga, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois le plus "qualifié" pour mener une telle mission à son terme. » Avant que son aîné ne puisse répondre, Kanon prit la parole :

- Père… Cessons cette petite comédie. Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. Personne ici n'est dupe : tu es le modèle même de l'homme ambitieux. C'est vrai, Shion était le Grand Pope à l'époque, mais en réalité, qui gouvernait ? C'était toi, avec Nathan. Vous teniez les rênes du pouvoir, Shion, bien qu'empli d'une grande sagesse, n'était rien de plus que votre pantin. Seulement, vous gouverniez comme on le faisait encore quelques centaines d'années auparavant. Le monde changeait et vous n'avez pas été foutus de vous en rendre compte. Rachel a raison quand elle parle de votre culte du sacrifice. J'y ajouterai même volontiers une certaine prédilection pour un manichéisme simpliste qui, soit dit entre nous, était déjà passé de mode depuis longtemps. Tout à vos grandes idées, vous avez laissé péricliter le Sanctuaire. Résultat, quand vous avez _disparu_, tout s'est cassé la figure. Shion n'était plus capable de prendre la moindre décision, les structures se sont délitées, beaucoup sont partis vivre pour leur propre compte. Nous n'étions plus que quelques-uns. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

- Et tuer Shion, c'était "faire quelque chose" ? » Railla Andreas. Ce fut Saga qui répondit cette fois-ci :

- On peut voir les choses comme ça… Oh, il avait déjà décidé de partir de lui-même, mais avait choisi Aioros pour le remplacer. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Il a pourtant été élevé comme vous trois, il faisait partie de cette "nouvelle génération" dont vous vous gargarisez tant.

- En dépit du respect que tout le monde lui porte, avec raison, il faut reconnaître que Aioros était beaucoup trop attaché à la gestion d'alors. Lui aussi avait l'esprit pétri de beaux idéaux, qui n'auraient pas servi à grand-chose pour redresser le Sanctuaire.

- … Et on ne pouvait pas lui laisser le pouvoir, acheva Kanon. Nous en étions conscients tous les deux et c'est là qu'était le problème. Saga ou moi ? Moi ou Saga ? L'un de nous deux devait partir. Le premier à jouer le coup a été Saga. Il a donc gagné.

- Et le massacre d'Aioros, ça aussi, c'était pour le bien du Sanctuaire ?

- Ça, mon cher Père - Saga décida de répondre, intimant le silence à son frère - ça s'appelle l'ambition. Tu sais bien, la seule chose que tu nous as enseignée… J'avais treize ans, j'ai vu mourir maman, et toi, qui nous disais sans cesse d'être les plus forts… mais elle, je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Oui, alors, peut-être bien que j'ai sombré dans la folie, je le reconnais. Mais je t'ai obéi, j'étais le plus fort, et même plus que toi, parce que je ne dirigeais pas dans l'ombre comme toi, mais en pleine lumière.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre… » Les yeux dilatés, Andreas recula.

- Non, Père, je suis ce que tu as fait de moi. Une machine à tuer. »

Un éclair rougeâtre flamboya dans le regard du Pope. Mal à l'aise, Nathan détourna les yeux, tandis qu'Andreas s'immobilisait, pris sous le feu de cette lueur menaçante, presque cruelle. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, il perçut dans toute son ampleur la puissance et la force de ce fils qu'il honnissait. C'était donc lui le responsable de ça ? Non, il ne pouvait pas être le père de cet assassin, de ce fou !

« Et moi, je suis revenu. Parce que, moi aussi, je me suis posé beaucoup de questions pendant toutes ces années, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. » Kanon prit le bras de son frère et regarda son père : « Il a frôlé la mort… Mon jumeau. L'un sans l'autre, nous ne pouvons pas exister. Il a autant souffert que moi de notre séparation prolongée. J'ai cru moi aussi, qu'il était un monstre. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute vrai… avant. »

Médusés, Nathan et Andreas contemplaient le trio qui leur faisait face, et qui les défiait. Les yeux du Dothrakis tombèrent sur la main de sa fille, prisonnière de celle de Saga. Les observant tous les deux, il fut alors brutalement projeté vingt ans en arrière, lorsque ces deux êtres n'étaient encore que des enfants. Cet amour pour Rachel qu'il voyait aujourd'hui dans les yeux du Pope, il ne s'était jamais démenti. Toute sa vie, le fils d'Andreas avait attendu, espéré qu'elle lui revienne. Oui, leur destin était déjà inscrit à l'époque. Certes, il avait fait des tours et des détours mais au final, ce qui devait être, était. Et Kanon, qui était là, derrière eux, épaule contre épaule avec son frère !… Il était là pour les protéger.

Sans qu'il ne puisse lutter contre, une vision s'imposa à lui. Les trois silhouettes ne firent bientôt plus qu'une, environnée par une énergie incommensurable qui donnait l'impression de les étreindre, de les… porter. Il crut discerner un réseau fin et complexe de fils d'or scintillants qui les reliait les uns aux autres, quant à sa fille… elle les concentrait entre ses mains pour donner naissance à une sphère d'énergie pure, d'une clarté éblouissante et d'une vigueur insoupçonnée.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde avant que Nathan n'eut la soudaine sensation d'atterrir rudement sur le sol avec un goût amer dans la bouche, alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Un coup d'œil à ses côtés le renseigna : Andreas n'avait rien vu de tout cela. Il le regretta. Si seulement son ami avait pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le futur… Aurait-il eu pitié ? De nouveau, il contempla sa fille, son enfant… _« Puisse la miséricorde des Dieux se pencher sur elle. Au moins sur elle... »_

Il se redressa et, chassant ses réflexions, finit par incliner la tête :

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. Oui, nous sommes vieux. Oui, les temps ont changé. Saga, même si je ne pourrai jamais cautionner tes actes passés, je te reconnais comme le Pope de ce Sanctuaire. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas trop le choix, on dirait… » Il hocha la tête en direction de Rachel : « Quant à toi, et bien, tu me succèdes. Finalement, la combinaison n'est pas si mauvaise. Ma fille, je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, mais nous venons d'arriver et j'y répondrai dès que possible. » La jeune femme ne lui sourit pas, à peine un signe d'assentiment lui échappa avant qu'elle ne se tournât vers Andreas :

« Et toi ? Es-tu prêt comme mon père à accepter notre existence telle qu'elle est, et non pas telle que tu souhaiterais la voir ? »

Le vieil homme ne cillait pas. Son regard sombre allait de l'un à l'autre, puis finit par s'arrêter sur son aîné :

« Le temps nous manque. Tu occupes le poste de Pope aujourd'hui, qu'il en soit ainsi. » Sa voix se fit cassante : « Mais cette situation est irrecevable. En conséquence de quoi, j'accepte de collaborer avec toi puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Tournant les talons, l'Antinaïkos se dirigea vers les portes de la Salle du Conseil.

- Père…

- Père ? » Il se retourna sur Saga : « J'ai dit que tu occupais la place du Pope. Pas celle de mon fils. Et quant à toi - il s'adressa à Kanon - N'oublie jamais qu'il t'a déjà trahi une fois. »


	25. Chapitre 22part II

**CHAPITRE 22 – Partie II**

« Comment as-tu pu laisser la situation se dégrader à ce point ?!

- J'ai été mise devant le fait accompli. » Ainsi donc, il cautionnait Andreas. Elle aurait pu s'en douter ; la passivité dont il avait fait preuve quelques heures auparavant parlait d'elle-même.

Ils marchèrent encore sur une dizaine de mètres avant de parvenir devant le fronton de la demeure Dothrakis. En levant les yeux vers le bâtiment revêtu de sa blancheur intacte, Rachel, songeuse, se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était plus rendue en ce lieu depuis des années. Comme si… Comme si cette maison appartenait à un passé tellement lointain qu'il n'était plus vraiment le sien. D'ailleurs… Ce père qui revenait d'entre les morts, lui aussi était celui d'une autre Rachel. Elle n'avait que trente-trois ans, mais il lui semblait que toute une vie était déjà derrière elle, sur laquelle elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de ne jamais se retourner.

« Tu avais le pouvoir d'arrêter tout ça. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Pourquoi ? » Reportant son attention sur son père, elle esquissa un sourire sans chaleur :

« C'est vrai j'en avais le droit. J'aurais pu destituer Saga. Mais à quoi bon ? Pour le remplacer par qui, dis-moi ?

- Shion avait choisi Aioros, objecta Nathan.

- Malgré la profonde amitié que j'ai pour Aioros, je n'ai jamais cautionné la décision de Shion. Et il me semble que nous t'avons très bien expliqué pourquoi.

- Et tu considères que ce sont de bonnes raisons ? » La colère faisait vibrer la voix de Nathan tandis qu'il se retournait, englobant le Domaine sacré d'un geste ample de la main :

« Cet endroit… ce lieu n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il doit être ! Je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois plus ce qui faisait l'âme du Sanctuaire.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il doit être selon toi, hein ?

- Un endroit consacré à la paix et à la défense de l'humanité, avec des hommes et des femmes prêts à tout pour contribuer à cet objectif, ayant accepté de renoncer à une vie faite de loisirs et d'oisiveté pour se dévouer à notre cause… et vous… vous en avez fait… un camp de vacances ! » Devant le ton outré de son père, Rachel se mordit les lèvres une seconde avant d'éclater d'un rire franchement moqueur :

« Alors c'est ça pour toi, l'âme du Sanctuaire ? L'inconfort, la vie à la dure, un régime militaire ? Plus les gens souffrent, plus ils sont prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour une noble cause ? »

Elle lui saisit le bras, l'obligeant à la regarder, et reprit d'une voix sourde :

« Oh oui, je reconnais bien là le discours de Shion… Voilà, voilà la raison pour laquelle j'ai laissé Saga prendre le pouvoir et surtout le garder ! Il fallait changer tout cela. Et lui seul avait la puissance et l'autorité nécessaire pour y parvenir, grâce à l'éducation qu'il a reçue de son père, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître.

- Andreas…

- Epargne-toi la peine de lui chercher des excuses. » Nathan vit sa fille lui tourner le dos avec brusquerie.

« Tes sentiments t'ont aveuglée – fit le vieil homme, dans une ultime tentative - tu n'aurais jamais laissé Saga provoquer tant de malheurs autour de lui dans le cas contraire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu connais de mes sentiments, toi, qui as cru bon de t'en aller ? Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

Sa fille… Le visage tourné vers le Palais qui les surplombait, elle paraissait avoir oublié jusqu'à sa présence. Confusément, il percevait son inquiétude pour Saga et toute son attention tournée en cet instant vers celui qui les avait pourtant tous trahis, vers celui qui souffrait très certainement de ce passé qui venait de lui être jeté à la figure.

« Je t'ai laissée… mais je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner. »

Lentement, elle pivota vers son père. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta lui transperça le cœur :

- Où est la différence ?

- Les facultés de télépathie et de maîtrise du surmonde n'ont jamais été totalement perdues au fil des générations. » Il aurait voulu se détourner avant de continuer mais en fut incapable. « Nous avons disparu, c'est vrai, mais Andreas et moi ne vous avons jamais perdus de vue. J'ai… Je sais tout ce que tu as traversé. J'aurais voulu être capable de t'aider mais…

- Ah oui ? Alors, dans ce cas, où étais-tu il y a quatre ans ?! » La voix de la jeune femme parut résonner dans le lointain avant de se briser dans sa gorge. Nul besoin était pour Nathan qu'elle précise ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

Le silence qui suivit cette question ne fut perturbé que par un sanglot sec, et unique. Les poings serrés, les yeux rivés sur son père, Rachel luttait visiblement contre les assauts du désespoir qui la menaçaient.

Quant à l'air misérable du Dothrakis, il ne laissait pas vraiment planer le moindre doute sur les pensées qui agitaient son esprit. Les yeux rivés au sol, il voulut argumenter :

« Oui… j'ai "vu" ce qui s'est passé… Mais je ne pouvais pas…

- Regarde-moi quand tu me parles ! » Elle avait hurlé.

- … Je ne devais pas intervenir ! Dit-il enfin en l'affrontant de nouveau. Mais je sais combien tu as souffert.

- Tu _sais_ ?! » Elle éclata de rire, à défaut d'en sanglots. « Que peux-tu savoir de cette souffrance, toi qui n'as jamais perdu personne ? Toi qui t'es enfui bien avant la mort de maman ? Alors tu sais peut-être ce que c'est que de se demander chaque jour, à chaque instant, à chaque souffle, pendant quatre longues années, sans arrêt, si on a pris la bonne décision ? Ne pas savoir si, à un instant donné, on a choisi le bon côté de la balance ? Et tu veux que je te dise ? Oui, ça fait quatre ans, et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponse à mes questions. Et toi, et lui, vous venez nous juger ?! » Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que les larmes l'avaient à présent rattrapée.

« Ma chérie… » Fit-il en esquissant un geste vers elle.

- Ne me touche pas. » Le recul de dégoût qu'elle eut à cet instant le gifla plus encore que les mots. Essuyant ses larmes d'un geste vif, elle reprit sur un ton plus calme :

« J'ai payé pour tes erreurs. Un prix exorbitant. Et malgré tout, je m'en suis sortie. Alors… je considère ne plus avoir besoin de toi. Si j'avais eu un père, il aurait empêché ça. »

Impuissant, il la regarda reculer encore, plus loin, toujours plus loin de lui :

« Et j'espère pour Andreas et toi que votre retour ici n'est pas une vaste fumisterie. Que tout cela n'est pas en vain. Mais sachez que nos vies ne vous appartiennent plus. »

Bientôt, elle ne fut plus qu'une silhouette menue gravissant les marches du Palais au loin. Dans le vent incessant qui tourbillonnait sur le plateau, Nathan ne sentait même plus les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Qu'avait-il cru ? Rattraper les années perdues ? Qu'elle l'accueillerait les bras ouverts et le cœur débordant d'amour ? Il s'était volontairement aveuglé, il le comprenait à présent. Rien ni personne n'était en mesure d'extirper la douleur de cette femme qui avait été sa fille. Et lui moins que quiconque, lui qui était à l'origine de ce désastre. Il avait cru bien faire à l'époque et Shion lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais intervenir, quoi qu'il puisse se produire après leur disparition. Cela relevait de leur devoir avait-il dit et répété. Mais ça… Cela avait-il encore quelque chose à voir avec son devoir ? Il avait promis et n'avait pu s'en dédire, malgré ces images, malgré l'âme de sa propre fille errant dans le surmonde, au bord de la mort, seule. Oui, il savait, quoiqu'elle en pense. Et beaucoup plus même. Elle avait raison en un sens, néanmoins : leurs vies ne dépendaient plus de leurs pères.

Lui aussi avait choisi, dix-sept ans auparavant, et sans connaître les conséquences de ce choix. Les choses auraient-elles été différentes dans le cas contraire ?

Aujourd'hui… Son cœur aurait pu se briser dans sa poitrine qu'il n'aurait pas plus souffert. Il savait. Il était face au destin et savait qu'il n'était plus en son pouvoir d'y changer quoi que ce fût. L'inéluctable ne pouvait être, ni contourné, ni modifié. Tout était en place à présent.

_« Est-ce là mon châtiment pour ma faute ? Ai-je le droit de laisser faire ça aussi ? »

* * *

_

_Sanctuaire, dans la soirée…_

Kanon laissa retomber ses mains loin des touches ivoire et ébène, avec un soupir de lassitude. Hormis le fait – indéniable - que toute forme de souplesse avait déserté ses doigts depuis belle lurette, il n'avait pas le cœur à jouer. Le visage de son frère, empreint de désespoir et de détresse, ne cessait d'obséder ses pensées. Il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire, après que leur père les eut quittés. Lui-même avait été passablement ébranlé par ses derniers mots et il ne voyait ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour effacer les tâches du passé dont on venait de les éclabousser tous les deux.

Pour l'heure, Rachel était avec Saga. Puisse-t-elle l'aider et le soutenir…

« Quel silence lugubre… Et puis ça manque de lumière par ici ! » La silhouette souple de Thétis venait de fendre les ombres et Kanon l'observa tandis qu'elle allumait lampes et candélabres les uns après les autres et qu'elle fouillait consciencieusement dans la pile de disques, avant d'en extraire, sourire aux lèvres, un double Janis Joplin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de compagnie. » Tout en ouvrant une bouteille de Martini et en servant deux verres, elle lui sourit : « Les autres ne devraient pas tarder, je pense.

- Les autres ?

- Oh, Angelo et Camus certainement. »

La jeune femme se coula dans un vieux fauteuil confortable, après lui avoir tendu son verre.

« Tout le monde a ressenti plus ou moins une certaine tension ce matin, reprit-elle après quelques gorgées, et j'ai croisé ton frère il y a quelques heures. Je ne lui avais pas vu une telle expression depuis des années. » Le sourire de Thétis s'effaça, pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je commence à me rendre compte qu'il est difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit ici.» Kanon pivota sur son tabouret, son attention fixée sur les glaçons qui dansaient au fond de son verre.

- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles rien me dire… » Il écarta ses objections d'un geste vague :

- Mon père reproche à Saga ses actions passées et ne cautionne pas la gestion actuelle du Sanctuaire. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« En tout cas, ton père est un homme tout à fait charmant, laisse-moi t'en faire le compliment ! »

Kanon leva les yeux sur Angelo qui venait d'entrer, suivi de Camus.

« Pour honorer son retour, je souhaiterais lui faire un cadeau… Que penses-tu d'une tête ?

- Etant donné que tu n'as pas celle de mon frère en stock, je suppose qu'il n'apprécierait pas. » Rétorqua Kanon, sardonique.

« Ben quoi ? Fit le Cancer à une Thétis dubitative tout en se servant à son tour. J'ai conservé quelques souvenirs à la cave et j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à jeter. Au fond, je suis un grand nostalgique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… » Soupira Camus en acceptant son verre.

Sans répondre, Angelo jeta un coup d'œil curieux à Kanon, retombé dans son mutisme. La veille au soir, il était vrai que nombre d'entre eux s'étaient réunis, pour discuter plus amplement des derniers événements et beaucoup n'avaient pu s'empêcher, dont lui-même, de commenter l'attitude des deux frères devant cette réapparition aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Mais visiblement, ils avaient été plutôt loin du compte.

« Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Ça va aller ? » Kanon haussa les épaules avant de répondre à l'italien avec un sourire quelque peu forcé :

- Et bien, hormis le fait que j'ai la sale d'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent soumis à son père, et que mon jumeau vient de se faire humilier dans les grandes largeurs sans que je puisse rien y faire, je suppose que ça va.

- Néanmoins, tu peux difficilement en vouloir à ton père de réagir de la sorte. » Commenta le Verseau d'un ton tranquille.

- J'aurais compris si cela était venu d'une autre personne. Mais de lui… sa mauvaise foi me reste en travers.

- Je connais Andreas depuis mon enfance, intervint Thétis. Il s'est toujours montré très dur envers ses fils et, d'un point de vue général, il n'était pas tellement apprécié au Sanctuaire. A vrai dire, nous sommes quelques uns à avoir toujours considéré que c'était lui qui commandait. » Elle hésita une seconde avant de finalement lâcher :

« S'il n'accepte pas l'autorité de Saga, alors… Je ne suis pas bien certaine que deux Popes en exercice soit la bonne solution, surtout en ce moment. »

Elle l'étonnerait toujours, décidément. Kanon leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, avec une profonde reconnaissance au fond du regard. Seule, elle avait deviné ce que les deux frères craignaient depuis l'arrivée de Nathan et d'Andreas. Sans doute son don naturel d'empathie avait-il joué un rôle dans le cheminement de sa réflexion, mais Kanon était quelque part content de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à imaginer le pire.

« Encore faudrait-il que nous soyons d'accord. Et très franchement, à choisir… » Camus esquissa un geste d'ennui qui aurait pu passer pour de la désinvolture, s'il n'avait rajouté :

« J'ai sans doute pris l'habitude de Saga. Changer aujourd'hui ne nous apporterait que des soucis. »

Le cadet des jumeaux était sur le point de répliquer vivement à la remarque de Camus quand la voix d'Angelo résonna dans son esprit :

_« C'est bon, laisse tomber. »_ Et le Cancer d'achever de le dissuader d'un geste, sans vraiment répondre à son interrogation muette.

Camus… Dans le souvenir de Kanon, il se caractérisait déjà par un flegme très étudié, tournant la plupart du temps en dérision les petits et gros soucis de la vie, quand il ne se contentait pas tout simplement d'écarter de ses pensées tout ce qui était susceptible de l'ennuyer un tant soit peu.

Mais ce qui n'était alors qu'une simple tendance avait vraisemblablement fini par devenir un véritable mode de vie. A l'exception de la marque d'amitié qu'il lui avait témoignée à son retour, Kanon avait beau chercher, il ne se rappelait pas depuis avoir vu Camus faire montre d'un quelconque intérêt pour quoi que ce soit. A ce stade, ce n'était plus du flegme mais bien du "je m'en-foutisme" caractérisé.

Ils demeurèrent quelques heures encore à discuter ensemble, plus sans doute pour changer les idées de Kanon, que pour approfondir les questions qu'ils se posaient tous. Ce ne fut que lorsque une paire de bouteilles vides orna la table basse qu'un Angelo dépité se leva enfin :

« Bon, et bien vu qu'il n'y a plus rien à boire, je m'en retourne dans mes pénates.

- Je t'accompagne. » Fit Camus en s'extirpant de son siège.

- Merci d'être venus en tout cas.

- Bah… Ça nous fait une occupation ! » Lança le Cancer à Kanon, non sans accompagner cette réplique d'un clin d'œil ostensible. Le cadet Antinaïkos se contenta de sourire, sans répondre. Le jour où Angelo ferait preuve d'un minimum de sérieux face à ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une marque d'amitié, les poules se verraient garnies d'un râtelier complet.

* * *

« Angelo… »

Camus venait de se tourner vers le Cancer, alors qu'ils parvenaient au niveau du temple du Verseau.

- Hum ?

- Je compte sur ta discrétion.

- Tu me connais…

- Justement. »

Sous le regard attentif bleu pâle attaché sur lui, et dont le feu glacé transperçait même la nuit la plus noire, l'italien haussa les épaules :

« Je ne dirai rien. Après tout, tes mensonges ne regardent que toi.

- Mes… Mais je ne mens pas !

- Ah bon ? Et ça s'appelle comment ce que tu fais depuis vingt ans ? Oh, excuse-moi… L'expression "omission de la vérité" serait peut-être plus judicieuse ? »

Le ton moqueur du Cancer ne suffisait pas à cacher le reproche implicite qui était fait à Camus qui, reculant d'un pas, finit par cracher :

« C'est vraiment l'hôpital que se fout de la charité. Et toi, alors ?

- Moi ? Mais mon cher, je n'ai jamais menti. Je suis en accord avec ce que je pense et ce que je dis, n'en déplaise à certains, sans compter que ce que je garde pour moi ne concerne personne. Je ne suis pas bien sûr qu'il en soit de même pour toi.

- Si j'ai besoin de me faire psychanalyser, je te le ferais savoir. » Rétorqua le Verseau, acide, tout en tournant les talons.

Angelo le regarda disparaître dans l'ombre du temple et entendit une porte claquer.

Un soupir lui échappa. _Pauv' vieux…_

Les mains dans les poches, il poursuivit sa descente vers sa propre demeure. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'il s'en fichait des problèmes de Camus. Enfin, plus ou moins. C'était juste que… En passant devant le temple du Scorpion, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Celui-là ne se doutait de rien, il en était quasi-certain ; un frisson parcourut son échine. Il connaissait suffisamment Milo pour savoir qu'un homme tel que lui ne laisserait jamais passer ce qu'il considérerait immanquablement comme une trahison.

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, ils étaient tous réunis, et voilà le résultat. Trop de temps passé les uns loin des autres, à suivre des chemins parfois si divergents que certains d'entre eux en étaient arrivés à ne même plus partager le même idéal… Ou à ne plus pouvoir se regarder en face. Le fait de réunir tout ce joli monde dans ce vase clos qu'était le Sanctuaire ne pouvait qu'exacerber les tensions nées des non-dits accumulés au fil des ans. La vie et les avis des uns se confrontaient et se heurtaient à l'existence et aux convictions des autres sans plus de garde-fous. Et avec le passé qui rattrapait le présent, face à un futur plus qu'incertain, que pouvait-il en découler d'autre qu'une implosion inévitable ?

Angelo aurait payé cher pour effacer les derniers mois qui venaient de s'écouler, pour retrouver sa tranquillité chérie, du moins celle à laquelle il se plaisait à croire quand chacun restait bien sagement dans son coin, et que leurs destinées respectives n'avaient aucun motif de se croiser à un quelconque moment. Aujourd'hui, tout paraissait inévitable et pourtant nul n'aurait su deviner ce qui allait en découler. Fut un temps, cette situation l'aurait peut-être fait rire, mais plus maintenant. Pas lorsqu'on se rendait compte que sa misérable petite vie dépendait finalement de celles de gens qu'on ne connaissait plus.

_« Faudrait que j'arrête de penser, je n'ai pas l'habitude… »_

Il allait éclater de rire à cette idée, mais se retint de justesse, se rappelant que, petit un, il était seul et petit deux, qu'il était en plein milieu du Domaine sacré et qu'il faisait nuit noire. _« N'empêche… partir m'aérer l'esprit me ferait le plus grand bien. »

* * *

_

« Il semble que nous soyons les derniers debout… » Kanon venait de se tourner vers Thétis, toujours enfoncée dans son fauteuil et qui, d'un air presque triste, observait les glaçons achevant de se dissoudre au fond de son verre vide. Un dernier coup d'œil aux bouteilles la renseigna définitivement.

Avec un soupir, elle saisit la main que lui tendait Kanon pour l'aider à se lever :

« Allez, ma grande, il est temps d'aller se coucher ! »

Fermement, il la tira vers le haut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse. Etait-ce l'alcool ou la fatigue ? Elle n'aurait su dire, mais perdant l'équilibre, elle se raccrocha de justesse au bras de Kanon. Ce dernier, lui, ne se posa pas la question, et commenta en souriant :

« Je me disais aussi… Vu le rythme avec lequel tu as suivi Angelo, ça m'aurait étonné que tu tiennes encore debout. Vous faisiez un concours ou quoi ?

- Et bien, si c'était le cas, je serais curieuse de savoir qui a gagné ! » Et elle éclata d'un joli rire. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut lâcher le bras qui la retenait, ses jambes la trahirent une seconde fois. Elle pouffa :

« Je crois… que c'est Angelo le grand vainqueur... Je ne pense pas que je pourrais marcher ! »

Sa taille déliée ploya alors au creux du bras qui l'encerclait et Kanon, fasciné, observa le visage délicat de Thétis, tandis que sa tête penchait vers l'arrière. L'alcool avait mis des étoiles dans ses grands yeux bleus et ses hautes pommettes avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Elle sursauta lorsque les lèvres brûlantes de Kanon se posèrent sur sa gorge offerte, mais ne se dégagea pas. Au contraire. Se serrant plus étroitement contre lui, elle savoura l'embrasement de sa peau sous le baiser qui s'attardait.

La voix de Janis mourut. Les premières notes de _Summertime_ résonnèrent alors sourdement, avant que de nouveau, le timbre éraillé ne s'élève dans le silence.

« Thétis… » La voix de Kanon, rendue rauque par le désir, parut vibrer au plus profond du corps de la jeune femme. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de profiter d'une femme dans cette situation…

- Et si ta victime est consentante ? » La lueur de défi qu'il décela au fond du regard azur posé sur lui tandis qu'elle se redressait à demi, avait remplacé les vapeurs éthérées de l'alcool. Elle avait peut-être beaucoup bu, mais avait conservé par devers elle toute sa conscience, indéniablement.

Un instant il hésita. Mais un instant seulement. Glissant ses doigts le long de la nuque de la jeune femme, il se pencha sur elle et, avec une force que l'attente avait rendue d'autant plus incontrôlable, il prit sa bouche, se mêlant à elle pour la première fois depuis quinze ans. Un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, embrassés, à bout de souffle, mais sans pouvoir se séparer ne serait-ce que l'espace de quelques secondes, tandis que leurs mains avides retrouvaient, maladroites, des habitudes depuis longtemps disparues. Disparaissant sous le pull, ses doigts à lui caressèrent sa peau à elle, suivant les lignes sinueuses de son dos, s'appesantissant sur ses hanches, qu'il attira contre les siennes.

Le corps de la jeune femme, docile, s'abandonna au mouvement avec langueur, puis de ses deux mains, elle saisit le visage de Kanon :

« Nous ne devrions pas rester ici… » Souffla-t-elle, ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans le quitter des yeux.

Silencieux, il posa le bout de son index sur la bouche de la jeune femme, et l'entraîna à sa suite, une main autour de son poignet, tandis que les ombres profondes des couloirs vides et silencieux les enveloppaient de leur bienveillante discrétion.

La porte de la chambre du cadet Antinaïkos ne s'était pas plus tôt refermée, que nue dans ses bras, elle basculait déjà sous son corps massif en travers du lit. Les lumières, ils les avaient laissées derrière eux, dans le monde réel, celui du passé encombrant et malvenu. Il n'y avait plus maintenant que la nuit pour les abriter, les isoler et leur offrir ces quelques heures de répit dont le besoin se faisait urgemment sentir.

Il la prit presque immédiatement, ses doigts crispés sur la hanche ronde et douce qui alla pourtant à sa rencontre sans la moindre hésitation. Le visage enfoui dans les longs cheveux blonds épars sur les draps, haletant, il s'enivrait de cette odeur qu'il croyait avoir oubliée, de ces sensations si lointaines qu'elles lui paraissaient presque étrangères, de ce goût salé dont il ne savait si l'origine était celle de leurs sueurs ou de quelques larmes inattendues… De cette femme à laquelle il n'avait jamais cessé de penser malgré les années et l'éloignement, sans oser se l'avouer.

Cette brûlure-là, elle n'en avait pas connue de pareille. Quand il s'enfonça en elle, puissant, impérieux, elle ne put réprimer un hoquet tant l'envahissement auquel elle venait de se soumettre prenait possession de son corps, de sa peau et de son esprit. Comment avait-elle pu occulter cette fièvre, que cet homme lui avait pourtant fait connaître quinze années auparavant ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Elle chercha sa bouche qu'elle trouva, elle caressa ses épaules qu'elle enserra, elle étouffa un cri qu'elle libéra, enfin… Il s'abattit sur elle dans un râle assourdi, son corps lourd reposant contre celui mince et souple de la jeune femme, qui referma ses bras autour de lui, l'épaisse chevelure bleutée les recouvrant tous deux d'un voile soyeux.

Depuis combien de temps cet homme n'avait-il pas fait l'amour ? Des mois ? Des années peut-être ? D'un geste tendre, elle essuya une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur la tempe de son partenaire, tandis que celui-ci murmurait dans un souffle :

« Pardonne-moi Thétis. Je ne voulais pas être… » Elle eut un sourire qu'il ne vit pas dans l'obscurité et d'un mouvement preste, se retrouva sur lui. Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne chuchote :

« Je t'ai laissé la main… C'est à moi de prendre l'avantage maintenant. »

Avec une lenteur presque exaspérante, ses hanches se mirent à onduler langoureusement contre le corps de Kanon, que bientôt elles réveillèrent. Il la vit alors se dresser au-dessus de lui, son corps glorieux effleuré par quelques timides raies de lumière lunaire, pâles et décolorées, son visage disparaissant à demi dans l'ombre. Soudain, un cri s'étouffa au fond de sa gorge, tandis qu'enveloppé de toutes parts d'une chaleur presque incandescente, il lui semblait se diluer dans une sensation bienfaisante jusqu'à en disparaître. Le corps de Thétis l'avait entouré, enfermé, et bougeait autour de lui, sans autre répit.

Il tendit les mains vers elle, des mains tremblantes, caressant un sein, une épaule, ses doigts allant jusqu'à son visage, écartant une mèche dorée, s'attardant sur les lèvres gonflées de désir… Il finit par l'attirer jusqu'à lui, simplement pour la toucher, et la sentir toute entière, l'embrasser, encore et encore…

Elle lui livra son corps. Il le prit comme un cadeau. Abandonnée, elle s'offrit à lui, accédant à chacun de ses désirs, dominée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Tout le reste était oublié. Tout. L'espace de cette nuit-là, le temps s'abolit, mais aussi la Terre, les hommes, le passé… Seuls comptaient leurs souffles, leurs désirs, le plaisir qui les secouait sans cesse, l'assouvissement, la paix.

L'aube les surprit, elle et lui, lui en elle une dernière fois, elle autour de lui, criant leur plaisir comme on libère une souffrance. Le sommeil, contre lequel ils avaient lutté, finit par avoir raison d'eux et alors que le soleil illuminait un jour nouveau, ils s'endormirent, retardant l'inexorable.

* * *

_New York, Etats-Unis d'Amérique…_

Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'ils étaient attablés et terminaient à peine leur dessert. Aiolia et Aioros étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt dans la journée, accueillis par une Jane toujours aussi splendide et lumineuse. Longtemps Aiolia l'avait serrée contre lui, sans doute un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude et, en se dégageant avec douceur, elle n'avait pu échapper à son regard, tendre et teinté d'une mélancolie qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Néanmoins, elle ne l'avait pas questionné.

Elle avait été ravie de revoir le frère de son compagnon, qui avait passé de longues semaines en leur compagnie, au cours de la convalescence de Saga. Bien que très semblable à son cadet du point de vue physique, il en était pourtant très différent, de par le calme et la sagesse qui se dégageaient de toute sa personne. Son aspect la surprit. En quelques mois, ses cheveux châtain foncés avaient poussé et par quelque mouvement savamment étudié, de longues mèches venaient couvrir partiellement la partie masquée de son visage. De fait, il y eut bien des regards curieux pour s'appesantir dans leur sillage lorsqu'ils avaient traversé la foule de l'aéroport, ou quand ils étaient entrés dans ce restaurant, mais aucun d'hostile ou de trop appuyé.

Et à ce stade de leur repas, plus personne ne prêtait attention à ce trentenaire tout sourire qui devisait tranquillement avec ses compagnons.

Dès leur arrivée, Jane s'était enquise de l'état de santé de Saga et avait été rassurée de le savoir en pleine possession de ses moyens, et d'autant plus soulagée que la présence de Rachel au Sanctuaire s'avérait destinée à devenir permanente.

« N'auriez-vous pas dû demeurer au Sanctuaire, alors que les pères de Saga et Rachel viennent de "ressusciter" ? » Demanda-t-elle, amusée, alors qu'ils venaient de lui narrer les derniers événements.

- Et bien… Visiblement, Andreas, le père des jumeaux, n'a pas vu d'un très bon œil notre départ…

- … Et il nous aurait intimé l'ordre de rester, que le ton n'aurait pas été très différent ! » Conclut Aiolia à la suite de son frère dans un grand éclat de rire.

- C'est tout de même incroyable… Pourquoi ont-ils fait croire à leur mort ?

- Ça ma chérie, nous le saurons à notre retour. Pour l'instant, je pense qu'ils ont surtout un certain nombre de chose à régler avec leurs enfants.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. »

Aioros, qui avait recouvré son sérieux, acheva son verre d'une gorgée :

« Ils n'étaient déjà plus là lorsque Saga a pris le pouvoir. Et Shion était leur ami.

- Tu penses qu'Andreas... ?

- Aiolia, tu le connaissais aussi bien que moi : son ambition était dévorante. De retour, il n'hésitera sûrement pas à s'opposer à son propre fils.

- Cet homme a l'air… absolument charmant, à vous entendre. »

Le ton sarcastique de sa compagne fit de nouveau sourire le Lion qui, se penchant vers elle, déposa un baiser tendre sur sa tempe :

- Andreas est sans aucun doute l'un des hommes les plus durs que j'ai jamais rencontrés, expliqua-t-il. Aioros et moi étions bien contents de ne pas avoir atterri chez les Antinaïkos au décès de nos parents, mais plutôt dans la famille de Rachel. Saga et Kanon en ont sacrément bavé, eux.

- C'est vrai. Et c'est ça qui est paradoxal : Andreas les a élevés dans l'idée qu'ils étaient les plus puissants du Sanctuaire et aujourd'hui, il reproche à son fils d'avoir pris le pouvoir.

- Un pouvoir qu'il exerçait déjà pour sa part dans l'ombre de Shion.

- J'espère qu'il saura se montrer suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas provoquer un désastre. »

Aioros était réellement inquiet et son cadet s'en rendait compte à présent. Son frère avait attendu d'être loin du Sanctuaire pour lui faire part de ses réflexions, sans doute par souci de discrétion. En effet, que pouvaient-ils savoir de ce que Andreas et Nathan connaissaient ou pas ? Etait-il possible qu'ils aient tous été surveillés depuis toutes ces années ? Cela lui parut invraisemblable.

« Et les autres, comment vont-ils ? Angelo par exemple… » Elle sourit devant l'air surpris de son compagnon : « … j'ai beaucoup apprécié cet homme lors de sa venue.

- Il faut bien admettre qu'on ne s'ennuie pas une seconde avec lui… Il va très bien.

- Tu te soucies de la santé d'Angelo, toi maintenant ? »

Aiolia contemplait son frère, effaré. S'il y avait deux hommes qui n'avaient rien à faire l'un avec l'autre dans ce bas monde, il s'agissait bien ces deux-là.

- Et bien, oui. Il gagne à être connu, figure-toi.

- Attends… j'ai loupé une étape. » Aiolia agita un doigt menaçant sous le nez de son frère : « Depuis quand tu discutes avec Angelo, et depuis quand tu l'apprécies ?!

- Depuis que lui et moi avons fait une petite mise au point, il y a quelques semaines, ce qui ne veut pas pour autant dire que je partage ses convictions.

- Manquerait plus ça… » Grommela Aiolia tandis que Jane le coupait :

- Le souvenir que j'en ai gardé, ce serait plutôt celui de quelqu'un allergique à l'espèce humaine, je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est tout à fait exact.

- Et tu l'apprécies, toi, Aioros, mon frère ! » De mieux en mieux.

- Angelo est un type bien, tu t'en es rendu compte comme tout le monde lors du dernier Conseil. Mais ses relations humaines se sont limitées au strict cadre du Sanctuaire, comme moi, d'ailleurs.

- Peut-être, mais toi, tu n'es pas comme lui.

- C'est vrai. Lui n'accorde pas sa confiance à un étranger. » Le Lion referma la bouche, ravalant un dernier commentaire. Comment diable son frère connaissait-il ce genre de détail ?

« Il ne m'a pas tout dit mais je crois que ça n'a pas toujours été très rose pour lui, avant d'en arriver à la position qu'il occupe aujourd'hui. » Expliqua le Sagittaire, comme pour répondre à la question muette de son cadet.

- Et bien… Je crois que tu dois être un des premiers à ma connaissance à qui Angelo accepte de faire des confidences. » Aiolia n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Cancer puisse un jour dévoiler une partie de son passé si obscur, et encore moins à quelqu'un comme Aioros. Décidemment, tout paraissait se transformer de façon assez mouvementée ces derniers temps…

« Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre lui, et en toute honnêteté, j'ai appris à l'apprécier, surtout ces derniers mois, avec ce qui s'est passé ici, finit-il par commenter, en haussant les épaules. Je ne cautionne évidemment pas certaines de ses méthodes, trop brutales, mais au moins, c'est un type solide et franc. Et quelques vérités de temps à autres, ça ne fait de mal à personne.

- On voit que ça n'est encore jamais tombé sur toi ! »

Cette fois encore, Aiolia demeura comme deux ronds de flan devant la réplique de son frère, et l'éclat de rire qui la ponctua. Et il doutait d'en découvrir les tenants un jour.

« Tout de même, j'ai été surpris par sa réaction après l'annonce de Mü… Mü, tu le connais, Jane ? » La jeune femme eut un signe d'assentiment :

- Oui, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Il était venu lui aussi lorsque Saga était encore avec nous. Un homme au physique étrange d'ailleurs mais d'une grande gentillesse. Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il nous a… »

Soudain, devant le regard serein et confiant de sa compagne, Aiolia se rendit compte de la monumentale gaffe qu'il était sur le point de commettre. Elle ne savait pas. Et elle ne devait pas savoir. Comment pourrait-il lui dire, maintenant ? En cet instant, la réalité qu'il avait tenue suffisamment éloignée de lui pour ne la considérer que sous l'angle d'une relative tranquillité d'esprit, venait de lui retomber dessus. Et l'effet ressenti était loin d'être particulièrement agréable. En décidant de rentrer sur New York, il n'avait pas réellement pensé que ce serait peut-être pour la dernière fois. Tout cela lui semblait si lointain ! Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas été présent auprès de ses alter ego au cours des dernières semaines ? Ou plus simplement parce que le Sanctuaire et les tâches qui lui incombaient n'occupaient plus à présent que la seconde place parmi ses priorités ?

Une détresse inconnue de lui l'envahit soudain : quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la panique, voire même à de la peur. Cette sensation irrationnelle l'empêcha de répondre à Jane et ce fut Aioros qui lui sauva la mise :

« Mü nous a fait part des difficultés qu'il a rencontrées lorsqu'il a voulu rechercher ses racines, que malheureusement il n'a jamais trouvées. Tout le monde a été très ému par cette confidence et Angelo comme les autres. C'est cela qui nous a surpris. »

Mentalement, Aiolia adressa un remerciement à son frère, il n'aurait pas réussi à s'en sortir sinon.

« Il commence à se faire tard… Si nous rentrions ? » La jeune femme s'était levée et, jetant un coup d'œil en direction du comptoir, s'exclama : « Oh non… » Visiblement, d'autres avaient eu la même idée qu'elle, et au même moment qui plus est.

- Et ben, on n'est pas parti… - Le Lion leva les yeux au ciel - On va devoir prendre notre mal en patience, sans compter que trouver un taxi à cette heure-ci…

- Très franchement, je ne vous envie pas. Finalement, ce n'est si mal que ça, le Sanctuaire ! » Fit Aioros en s'insérant dans la file d'attente, prenant garde à ne pas se faire piétiner par son prédécesseur d'un obésité somme toute assez effrayante.

- Bon, vous deux, je vous laisse faire la queue, moi je vais tenter de nous attraper un taxi.

- Lâcheuse ! » Résigné, Aiolia aida Jane à enfiler sa veste et la regarda s'éloigner dans la foule, un léger sourire tendre au bord des lèvres.

« Tu sais que tu as beaucoup de chance ? » Le cadet se tourna vers l'aîné, penché vers lui :

- Oui, je sais… C'est une femme merveilleuse. » L'espace d'un bref instant, l'image de Marine se matérialisa dans leurs esprits, mais elle apparut pâlie, telle une photo ancienne rangée au fond d'un tiroir que plus personne n'avait ouvert depuis des années. Les traits en étaient devenus imprécis, presque insaisissables. La vision palpita encore quelques secondes puis s'évanouit, doucement, de leurs mémoires.

« C'est tellement loin tout cela, à présent… » Aiolia baissa la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Une autre vie…

- Tu t'en es bien sorti. »

Le Lion hocha la tête sans répondre. C'était vrai. Pourtant il avait bien cru, douze ans plus tôt, que jamais il ne pourrait s'en remettre. Il avait aimé Marine passionnément. Il n'était encore qu'un gamin lorsqu'elle était arrivée au Sanctuaire, envoyée là par le peu de famille qui lui restait, encore une enfant, elle aussi… Tout s'était ensuite enchaîné si naturellement, de façon si évidente que sa disparition avait été synonyme pour lui d'un déchirement et d'un vide que nul ne pouvait combler. Et elle avait porté son enfant… Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées sombres. Allons, il n'oublierait sans doute jamais mais le passé devait rester là où il était, comme tout le reste. A savoir, loin derrière.

* * *

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils finirent enfin par s'extirper du restaurant, inspirant à grandes goulées l'air frais de la nuit new-yorkaise, après la presse humaine qu'ils venaient de subir.

« Où est Jane ? » Demanda Aioros, tournant la tête à droite puis à gauche.

- Hein ? » Interloqué un moment, Aiolia finit par comprendre en voyant la foule qui s'agglutinait quelques mètres plus loin devant une station de taxis désespérément vide.

« Je vois… Elle a dû traverser le parc, il y a une autre station de l'autre côté. La patience et Jane, ça fait deux.

- Étonnant, j'aurais plutôt pensé le contraire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut bien qu'elle te supporte non ? » L'air taquin de son aîné alors qu'il prononçait ces mots fit sourire Aiolia malgré lui, mais il n'en rétorqua pas moins :

- Ton petit frère a bien changé figure-toi ! Je suis devenu un modèle de tranquillité et de calme.

- Mais oui, bien sûr… »

Haussant les épaules, Le Lion désigna du menton les limites du parc de l'autre côté de l'avenue :

« Nous n'avons qu'à la rejoindre, ça lui évitera de faire faire le détour au chauffeur. »

Tandis qu'ils traversaient cette partie de Central Park, celle qui était la plus étroite du site, Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de noter le calme ambiant. Bien que les rondes de police deviennent plus fréquentes, notamment dès que l'obscurité tombait, le parc n'était jamais désert. Or, ce soir-là, il lui parut particulièrement paisible. Son pas et son coeur s'accélérèrent.

La confusion qui remuait son cadet finit par heurter Aioros, qu'une inquiétude latente commença à saisir. Il savait qu'Aiolia ne pouvait pas joindre mentalement avec Jane comme il le faisait avec ses alter ego, méthode de communication qui deviendrait sans difficulté une habitude tenace, s'ils n'y prenaient garde. Or, si la seconde avenue brillamment éclairée vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient commençait à apparaître de loin en loin, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, nulle trace de la jeune femme n'était visible.

Soudain…

Deux ombres se tenaient au bord du halo lumineux et circulaire, formé par la lumière pâle d'un réverbère planté au bord du chemin gravillonné. Et le silence demeurait, toujours ce silence, oppressant.

Deux silhouettes dont l'une était déformée. Par quoi ? Le sentiment d'inquiétude qui avait commencé à étreindre les deux frères se faisait de plus en plus prégnant et désagréable au fur et à mesure que tous deux s'approchaient de l'îlot de lumière. Et Jane ? Où était-elle bon sang !

« Non ! »

Les inconnus venaient de se tourner vers les deux arrivants et d'un geste désinvolte, l'ombre la plus élancée rejeta le paquet qu'elle portait en travers de son bras. Les yeux dilatés, Aiolia ne put que regarder le corps de Jane, mou et sans réaction aucune, voler sur quelques mètres avant de s'abattre avec un craquement sinistre contre le poteau du réverbère. Elle s'effondra sans un mot, telle une poupée de chiffons.

« Enfin vous voilà… Nous avons failli attendre. » Encore sous le choc, le Lion, immobile, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps inanimé de la jeune femme, et seule la voix de son frère qui le tenait fermement par le bras, parvint à lui faire tourner la tête vers ce qui semblait bien leurs agresseurs du jour. Ou plutôt de la nuit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que nous voulez-vous ? »

Ils ne répondirent rien, toujours immobiles. Celui qui s'était débarrassé du corps de Jane comme on se débarrasse d'un colis encombrant finit par amorcer un pas en avant, vers la lumière. Grand et svelte, presque délicat avec des membres d'une finesse si extrême qu'il paraissait impossible qu'il puisse briser quoi que ce soit avec, il observait les deux frères d'un visage impassible, un visage aux traits raffinés que d'aucuns auraient pu qualifier de féminins. Et sa longue chevelure albinos ne démentait en rien cette impression diffuse.

Un tel être pouvait-il être plus mal assorti qu'il ne l'était avec son acolyte ? Certes non, pas avec l'espèce de brute courte sur pattes et mal équarrie qui se tenait à ses côtés, au mufle animal sombre au milieu duquel s'enfonçait une paire d'yeux luisants.

« Jane, non ! » Prestement, Aiolia finit par se dégager de l'emprise de son aîné et, nonobstant la présence des deux inconnus, se rua auprès de sa compagne :

« Jane ! Réponds-moi ! » Mais à peine eut-il fait montre de l'intention de la toucher, qu'un mouvement d'une extrême rapidité sur sa gauche le fit bondir sur ses jambes et se rejeter en arrière, tandis que dans l'air froissé, un pied passait à quelques millimètres de son menton.

« Cette femme est ma proie. Ne crois pas que je te laisserai t'en approcher.

- Qui es-tu pour m'interdire de… ! »

Aioros n'eut pas le temps nécessaire d'interpeller son frère, même mentalement. A l'instant où l'inconnu refermait la bouche, le cosmos du Lion se déployait déjà, teinté d'une lueur orangeâtre, tandis que ce qui ressemblait fort à des flammes enveloppait le chevalier d'or :

« Tu vas payer pour ce que tu viens de faire ! » Le rugissement qui parut résonner dans le lointain ponctua la montée en puissance de l'aura du cadet Xérakis qui, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, prenait la position du Lion prêt à bondir.

Le sourire froid qui se dessina alors sur les lèvres de celui qui venait de provoquer l'ire de son jeune frère glaça le sang du Sagittaire. Se pouvait-il ?... Par tous les Dieux ! Tandis que l'angoisse le saisissait aux tripes, que défilaient dans son esprit les images, les paroles, de Saga et de Rachel, alors qu'il esquissait le geste désespéré d'empêcher son frère de se jeter sur leurs adversaires, il comprit qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Tout se passa très vite. Trop vite. Sous les yeux d'un Aioros impuissant, le Lion bondit avec toute l'énergie de sa colère vers l'agresseur de sa compagne, un cosmos furieux l'environnant de toutes parts, son visage crispé dans un hurlement, tandis que les multiples éclairs de son Lightning Plasma tailladaient la nuit à une vitesse folle en direction de l'androgyne qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Brusquement, la scène se figea. Rien ne pouvait être plus sombre que la nuit et pourtant… une aura poisseuse, et d'une noirceur indescriptible tant elle se situait au-delà de tout ce qui était connu, se déploya autour de leurs deux adversaires qui, simultanément prenaient une position de combat identique, semblant attendre leur ennemi qui n'arrivait pas.

L'aîné des Xérakis perçut un souffle unique, un souffle irréel, à la fois glacial et brûlant, une aspiration mais aussi un rejet, l'espace se distordit autour de lui, annihilant les marques rassurantes de la réalité, alors que le corps de son frère… Le Sagittaire réprima le hurlement d'horreur qui vibra dans sa gorge. Prise entre les deux "cosmos" sans matière, l'énergie drainée soudain hors de l'enveloppe charnelle d'Aiolia parut s'enrouler sur elle-même, s'effilocher, aussi tremblotante et fragile qu'une flamme esseulée dans la tempête, alors que le corps du Lion se tordait d'une manière si étrange et incongrue que ses membres, déformés à l'extrême, ses yeux, révulsés, n'avaient pas plus de substance que celle de leurs noms.

Une infime fraction de seconde à cette échelle de vitesse, celle de la lumière, mais suffisante pour qu'avec l'énergie du dernier désespoir, Aioros ne parut jaillir à son tour de l'ombre dans laquelle il se tenait, toute sa force concentrée autour de lui avant que… _« Non… Non ! Je ne dois pas !... »_ Voulait-il donc subir le même sort ? Devant lui son frère, en suspension entre ciel et terre, continuait à se tordre affreusement, en une agonie muette, son énergie disparaissant peu à peu, se dissipant dans l'espace… _« Je n'ai pas le choix ! »_

Aussi brusquement que son cosmos s'était mis à brûler, il s'éteignit, rendant le Sagittaire à l'ombre et à l'obscurité, dépourvu de toute forme de protection. Les auras de leurs adversaires n'étaient que du vide, un simple vide, effrayant, se nourrissant de la lumière, de l'antithèse même de ce qu'elles étaient. Au fur et à mesure qu'Aiolia se vidait de ses forces, Aioros voyait les "cosmos" en face de lui s'enfler et la distorsion autour d'eux se propager, tandis que son propre corps était lentement mais inexorablement attiré vers cette source de non existence.

Il n'avait d'autre possibilité que de ne _pas_ employer son cosmos pour les affronter. Dans le cas contraire, le même sort que celui que subissait son frère l'attendait, lui aussi.

D'un bond, il fut sur eux. Un coup de pied tournant bien ajusté atterrit sur la nuque de l'espèce de nain trapu, immédiatement suivi par son genou s'enfonçant sous les côtes de l'androgyne, qui recula brutalement, tandis que le corps du Lion, libéré de l'emprise des deux Gardiens, allait s'écraser mollement contre le sol, à quelques mètres de là.

Les chevaliers d'or n'avaient pas, ou du moins plus, la nécessité d'invoquer leur cosmos pour atteindre la vitesse de la lumière, ainsi que le constatèrent leurs adversaires :

« Sans doute es-tu moins idiot que ton frère… » Ricana le plus petit des deux à l'attention d'Aioros lorsque celui-ci eut enfin retouché terre.

En silence, les deux Gardiens et le Sagittaire s'observèrent, ce dernier préférant pour le moment ne pas s'attarder sur son cadet, percevant ce dernier toujours en vie, ce qui était l'essentiel.

« Tu viens de le sauver d'une mort certaine. » Interpellé par ce ton tranquille, L'aîné des Xérakis s'attacha à observer plus attentivement l'androgyne. Il en fut transi. Il s'agissait bien d'un humain, pas vraiment de doute à ce sujet mais le regard en était absent. Non qu'il s'agisse d'un aveugle mais dans les yeux qui le fixaient lui aussi, il n'y avait… rien. Absolument rien. Ni colère, ni haine, ni amusement, ni amitié. Rien, rien et encore rien. Et l'autre présentait la même caractéristique. Si ce qu'avaient raconté Saga et Rachel lui avait paru suffisamment clair et explicite sur le moment, il se rendait compte en cet instant qu'au final il n'avait pas réellement mesuré la portée de l'existence de ces êtres, les « Gardiens » des Portes. Imaginer, c'était une chose, la jauger dans sa pleine réalité en était une autre. De simples coquilles vides, faite de chair et de sang, voilà tout ce qui lui faisait face. Toute forme d'humanité ou d'âme avait déserté ces enveloppes depuis belle lurette, ou du moins, ceux qui avaient pris possession de ces corps ne s'étaient pas plus embarrassés de ces falbalas inutiles.

« Sagittaire ! Ton frère le Lion ne semble pas en mesure de poursuivre ce combat. Tu es seul et nous sommes deux. » Un mince sourire sans joie s'esquissa sur les lèvres du plus grand, qui paraissait être le porte-parole de la paire de Gardiens : « Tu n'as aucune chance, je suppose que tu en es bien conscient ? »

Oh ça, pour en être conscient, il l'était ! Toujours sur la défensive, Aioros guettait le premier mouvement de l'un ou de l'autre, histoire d'anticiper à défaut d'autre chose. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se sortir de là. Après son frère, ce serait son tour. Mais il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il se laisse vaincre de cette manière, sans combattre.

_« Sans mon cosmos, ils ne peuvent pas m'atteindre, ou du moins, ne peuvent pas me porter de coup fatal. Ils sont faibles, s'ils ne peuvent utiliser ce… cette chose… mais s'ils sont aussi rapides que moi… »_

Au corps à corps, Aioros avait toujours occupé le dessus du panier au Sanctuaire.

Cela ne signifiait pas que les compétences de ses pairs étaient en deçà des siennes dans ce domaine mais lui-même avait pris la décision de ne jamais laisser de côté ses aptitudes purement mécaniques, malgré son haut niveau de technicité.

A défaut de vaincre, il pourrait au moins retarder l'inéluctable et qui sait ? Peut-être même en emporter au moins un avec lui dans la tombe. A cette idée, la sécheresse envahit sa bouche. Allons, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Un jour. Il avait bien failli y passer quinze ans plus tôt, un sursis quoi qu'il en soit… Alors qu'il s'élançait, les visages de ses alter ego défilèrent dans sa tête, les uns après les autres… Son frère… Pour eux.

Son cri de rage ponctua la rafale de coups qu'il asséna au premier Gardien qu'il trouva sur son chemin. Ses poings et ses pieds, démultipliés par la vitesse de la lumière s'abattirent sur l'androgyne, sans répit, sans relâche, tandis que l'autre, parant tant bien que mal cette colère qui animait le Sagittaire, reculait pouce après pouce, son aura devenue inutile s'amenuisant insensiblement. Mais très vite son acolyte, amorçant un mouvement tournant, se jeta à son tour dans la mêlée si bien que Aioros fut soudain aux prises avec ses deux adversaires en même temps, qui reprenaient peu à peu l'avantage sur lui. Tel un beau diable, il se défendit encore et encore, attaquant même une fois l'un, une fois l'autre, vite, toujours plus vite… Eux aussi l'assaillaient, eux aussi évitaient ou stoppaient les coups, eux aussi se battaient… Et ils étaient deux. Et protégés par cette espèce de chose qui leur servait de cosmos. Gagné par l'épuisement et par la douleur, le Sagittaire se rendait bien compte que sa vitesse diminuait petit à petit… Pressé de toutes parts, frappé d'une grêle de coups, blessé et ensanglanté, la situation ne pouvait que lui échapper. Il était en train de perdre.

* * *

_« Je ne sens plus rien… »_ Le Lion était ballotté par une tempête, alors que rien ne bougeait. Les joyeusetés aberrantes du surmonde, en somme.

Ce gris environnant… Il ne pouvait être qu'en cet endroit, en cet instant. Aiolia n'essaya même pas de bouger une quelconque partie de son corps. Son corps… Cet amas de chair ne lui appartenait plus.

Peu à peu le vent s'apaisa et debout quelque part dans l'étendue uniforme et dépourvue de repère, il attendit. Imperceptiblement, des silhouettes commencèrent à apparaître autour de lui, de loin en loin - si tant était que le terme « loin » fût adapté au contexte - des ombres immatérielles qui, le frôlant, ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de sa présence parmi elles.

_« Où suis-je ?... »_ Il ne faisait pas froid dans le surmonde, ni chaud d'ailleurs, mais un frisson le parcourut. La réponse à sa question, il venait de l'apercevoir au détour d'un pan de brume. Cette silhouette là-bas… Elle ressemblait trop à celle de sa mère pour que cela ne fût qu'une illusion.

_« Je suis… Mort ? »_ Sous l'effet de la panique, il tenta de contacter l'esprit de son frère. Sans succès. Un vieux réflexe lui fit tourner la tête en tout sens, à la recherche de la forme rassurante du Palais du Sanctuaire mais tout autour de lui demeurait désespérément vide, à l'exception de ces maudites silhouettes qui ne cessaient de tourbillonner, s'approchant, s'éloignant encore et encore.

Soudain, au moment où, les bras ballants, il allait se laisser glisser vers ce qui tenait lieu de sol sous ses pieds, il vit fondre sur lui un amas éthéré, formé d'âmes agglutinées entre elles. Le son n'existait pas dans le surmonde pourtant une multitude de cris déchirants vrillait son cerveau, le transperçant d'une aiguille chauffée à blanc. Il voulut porter ses mains à ses oreilles, mais rien n'y faisait : il ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette litanie effrayante à laquelle il ne comprenait rien. Ce fut alors qu'il se sentit repoussé. Inexplicablement, de multiples pressions sur son torse, sur ses jambes, son visage même, le forçaient à reculer, à glisser vers l'arrière. Il se démancha le cou pour voir où il était entraîné. Il y avait de l'ombre derrière lui. De l'ombre… avec des points lumineux ça et là. De la vie.

* * *

Le sol poisseux de sang était dur et caillouteux sous sa joue et de vagues cris parvenaient jusqu'à lui au travers de son inconscience. Ses paupières se soulevèrent avec difficulté. Et ce fut bien le seul mouvement qu'il put s'autoriser. D'abord floue et larmoyante, sa vision débarrassée d'un voile rougeâtre s'accommoda enfin, pour tomber sur le visage de Jane, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. D'un coup, la situation présente s'extirpa de son cerveau sonné : _« Jane…. Aioros !... »_ Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se redresser et voir son frère. Il ne put que chercher son esprit… qu'il trouva enveloppé d'une sombre lueur coléreuse. Mais nulle trace de son aura. _« Mais que fait-il bon sang ?..._ » Aiolia avait compris qu'il se battait mais sans cosmos… Comment pouvait-il ? Pourquoi ?

De nouveau la vue de sa compagne s'imposa à lui, son visage marqué d'une réelle douleur, ses traits tirés, son teint pâle… Elle souffrait visiblement. Était-elle inconsciente ?

Elle allait mourir s'il restait là sans rien faire. Son frère aussi. Ils allaient tous mourir. Et la peur qui l'avait étreint tantôt dans le surmonde revint le saisir pour s'insinuer dans son cœur. Il voulait vivre ! Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour ressentir une telle frayeur et pourtant elle était bien là. Non, Jane devait être sauvée, il devait être avec elle, elle était sa femme, celle qu'il aimait… Sa vie. Et son unique famille, son frère, était en train de combattre, sur le point de perdre ! _« Je refuse… Je refuse ! »_

A terre, submergé, son sang s'écoulant de ses multiples blessures, Aioros n'en pouvait plus. Il vit deux poings fuser vers lui avec une lenteur presque insupportable et ses yeux se fermèrent. C'était terminé.

Le hurlement qui jaillit alors suspendit le temps. « Non ! » Entendit-il, stupéfait, avant de tourner la tête avec brusquerie pour apercevoir son frère. Debout.

« Vous ne le tuerez pas ! Vous ne tuerez personne ! » Le Lion était de retour, flamboyant autour d'Aiolia dressé sur ses deux jambes, encore plié en deux néanmoins, une multitude de gouttes écarlates en suspension autour de lui, et dont le regard luisait d'une énergie puisée les Dieux seuls savaient où, une énergie hargneuse et volontaire. Se jetant sur le plus grand des Gardiens, dont l'air suffoqué en disait long sur la surprise qui venait de lui être faite, il le renversa aussitôt, avant de se retourner sur son semblable qu'il envoya valser contre un arbre.

« Aiolia ! » Le Sagittaire venait péniblement de se redresser et, chancelant, s'approcha de son frère qui vibrait de fureur. « Non, n'utilise pas ton cosmos ! Ou bien…

- Il semblerait que le Lion n'ait pas compris la leçon on dirait. » Déjà ils étaient debout et l'androgyne, essuyant prestement une goutte de sang au coin de ses lèvres, finit par sourire :

« Cette fois, tu n'en réchapperas pas. » De nouveau, l'aura de vide se déploya autour des deux Gardiens mais Aiolia ne parut même pas s'en rendre compte :

- Non, c'est votre tour ! » Hurla-t-il alors que son cosmos brûlait, dégageant une chaleur intenable.

_« Tu es devenu fou ?! Ils vont nous abattre si…_

_- Saga et Rachel en ont vaincu deux autres, en combinant leurs énergies ! Nous pouvons y arriver ! »_

Aioros, troublé, observa les deux Gardiens qui, se séparant, s'apprêtaient à les prendre en tenaille. Se pouvait-il que son frère ait raison ? Pourtant… Un doute l'effleura l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Quelque chose ne collait pas.

_« Nous n'avons plus le temps ! _Le pressa mentalement son cadet. _C'est maintenant ou jamais ! »_

Et derechef, il amplifia son énergie jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son paroxysme. Cette fois-ci, l'aîné n'avait plus le choix. Ce qui ressemblait à une paire d'ailes enflammées se déploya dans la nuit, encore et encore, et bientôt leurs deux cosmos se mêlèrent jusqu'à n'en faire plus qu'un seul.

« Vous n'avez décidemment rien compris. » Murmura posément le plus petit des deux Gardiens. « Nous ne devions pas en arriver à cette extrémité.

- Qu'ils meurent, ces imbéciles. » L'androgyne se tourna vers son alter ego : « Ils l'auront cherché. » Un signe muet d'assentiment lui répondit après une hésitation, et ils s'approchèrent de leurs cibles.

Ce qui se passa alors fut inexplicable. Les deux cosmos d'or combinés s'élevèrent dans la nuit pour générer une lumière aveuglante, une boule de feu se détachant soudain de leurs deux corps. Alors que les deux frères tendaient leurs bras vers cette puissance qu'ils venaient de créer, elle leur échappa brusquement pour s'élancer ver le ciel, une traînée incandescente dans son sillage.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Il est trop tard pour vous ! » Ils baissèrent alors les yeux vers leurs deux adversaires lancés à pleine vitesse sur eux, leurs auras malsaines amplifiées au-delà de l'imaginable, sur le point de fondre sur leurs propres cosmos…

Les deux frères furent alors brutalement submergés par une onde de choc qui résonna dans leurs os, coula dans leurs veines, vrilla leurs nerfs, tandis qu'une éclatante blancheur surgie de nulle part les aveuglait soudain. Cette énergie-là… Jamais ils n'auraient pu la concevoir. Elle était l'essence même de la puissance et de la force, la Lumière, celle qui jaillit, celle qui traverse…

« Lightning Bolt !!! »

« Atomic Thunderbolt !!! »

Leurs voix conjointes éclatèrent soudain dans la nuit. Épaule contre épaule, leurs poings dressés droit devant eux, deux boules d'un pouvoir formidable grossirent, s'enflèrent jusqu'à dissiper ce qui les entourait, brûlant herbes et arbres, arasant le sol avant d'exploser dans un vacarme assourdissant, englobant dans la fournaise les deux Gardiens, qui disparurent dans la lumière.

Devant leurs yeux écarquillés, tout n'était plus qu'ombres déformées et hurlantes. Mais bientôt, le tumulte fit place à un silence strident.

La douleur qui cisailla les jambes d'Aiolia lorsqu'il tomba à genoux, épuisé, lui arracha un gémissement sourd. Sans les voir, il porta ses mains à son visage et les en retira rougies du sang qui coulait de ses yeux.

« Jane… » Elle était toujours là, son corps ayant, semblait-il, été épargné par la décharge d'énergie. Péniblement, il se traîna jusqu'à elle, glissant un bras sous ses épaules, pour la serrer contre lui.

« Nous… Nous avons réussi… » Tout en trébuchant, Aioros se rapprocha de l'endroit où les Gardiens avaient disparu dans l'embrasement. Une forme recroquevillée et noirâtre gisait sur le sol, immobile et méconnaissable. Morte. Balayant la zone du regard, le Sagittaire chercha leur second adversaire.

« Vous… Vous périrez de toute manière… »

Aioros fit volte-face vers la faible voix qu'il venait d'entendre.

Adossé à un tronc d'arbre, ce qui restait d'un corps humain lui parlait :

« Nous… ne devions pas vous tuer… » Un hoquet secoua la masse de chair calcinée et puante, et du sang macula le bois derrière elle. « Elles ne veulent pas… Mais vous ne Les combattrez pas… » Fasciné par la répugnance qu'il éprouvait, Aioros demeurait immobile. Ce fut son frère qui, l'écartant d'un geste las, le sortit de sa torpeur :

« Il faut l'achever.

- Lion… Il n'est pas en ton pouvoir de me tuer aujourd'hui. » Contre toute attente, il leur sembla tout à coup que ce cadavre ambulant riait. « … Et même si c'était le cas, sache que jamais tout ce qui fait ta vie ne sera à l'abri… Choisis de Les combattre, et… ce qui t'est cher disparaîtra…

- Je vais te… ! » Rugit Aiolia, quand il fut stoppé net dans son élan.

Devant les deux Xérakis ébahis, le corps eut un spasme, puis un autre, avant qu'une boule d'une noirceur insondable ne surgisse des entrailles de la masse, pour fuser vers le ciel à la vitesse de la lumière. Le corps s'écroula enfin, sans vie, à leurs pieds.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps-là, au Sanctuaire, Maison du Bélier…_

Le frottement était imperceptible mais l'éveilla instantanément. Les yeux clignotants dans la lumière de l'aube, Mü passa de ses appartements à son temple où la lourde dalle de marbre qui barrait habituellement l'escalier des archives était déplacée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? »

Shaka, planté devant un échelonnement d'étagères surchargées de livres, se retourna, un air d'excuse plaqué sur son visage :

- Oh… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Ce n'est rien. » S'approchant du chevalier de la Vierge, Mü jeta un coup d'œil curieux aux ouvrages qu'il consultait :

« "Divinité et Sagesse"… "Les cycles"… Une subite envie matinale de te replonger dans les bases de ton enseignement ?

- Je cherchais une information… Rien de bien important. »

Visiblement, il avait dû y réfléchir toute la nuit à cette information. Le regard fatigué et le teint pâle de Shaka n'échappèrent pas au Bélier :

« Du thé ?

- Avec plaisir, merci. »

Quelques instants plus tard, attablés autour de leurs tasses au-dessus desquelles dansaient quelques fumerolles de vapeur, ils savouraient leur breuvage brûlant avant que Mü ne finisse par lâcher :

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Shaka ? » Ce dernier lui jeta un regard pénétrant, sans répondre.

« Tu as l'air épuisé depuis quelques semaines. Et on ne te voit plus beaucoup.

- Mü… Pourquoi suis-je le seul à ne pas avoir trouvé de raison ? »

Désarçonné par cette question abrupte et incongrue en cette heure si matinale, l'atlante reposa lentement sa tasse, sans quitter la Vierge des yeux.

- Comment ça, "pas trouvé de raison" ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu le sais très bien. » Étonnant comme d'un seul coup, l'âge tira les traits de Shaka, lui d'habitude si lisse et si serein. Fuyant le visage de Mü, il se détourna, son regard flou se perdant sur l'horizon.

- Non, décidemment, je ne comprends pas, répondit le Bélier d'une voix douce. Tu as toujours défendu les hommes en général, depuis des années… Tu n'as jamais cessé de dire que quels que soient leurs défauts et leurs fautes, ils auront toujours la chance de s'amender et de s'améliorer au fil de leurs vies successives. Tu crois en l'humanité Shaka… Tu l'as dit toi-même !

- Croire en quelque chose qu'on ne connaît pas, c'est bien ce qu'on appelle la foi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais…

- Alors il me semble que Camus a raison : j'ai perdu la foi. »

Et bien, s'il s'attendait à celle-là… A peine si un tiraillement avait crispé la bouche de l'indien, tandis qu'il énonçait ce fait. Mais Mü ressentit soudain avec une acuité presque douloureuse les doutes et les souffrances dans lesquels Shaka se débattait, depuis trop longtemps déjà.

« Aioros, lui, a toujours la foi, continua la Vierge. Aldébaran aussi. Quant aux autres, dont toi, ils n'ont peut-être pas de motifs aussi nobles, mais au moins, ils en ont un. Pas moi. » Il se tourna vers le Bélier : « Alors pourquoi suis-je là ? A quoi je servirais si je ne sais même pas pour quoi je vais risquer ma vie ?

- Par tous les Dieux, Shaka… »

L'impuissance et la révolte qui se lisaient dans les yeux turquoise de son ami transpercèrent le cœur de Mü. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Et que pouvait-il lui dire ? Rien qui soit susceptible de répondre à de telles interrogations. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Comme s'il venait de lire dans son esprit, l'indien se leva, adressa un semblant de sourire à son vis-à-vis :

« C'est à moi de trouver une solution, mon ami. Personne d'autre ne peut le faire à ma place. Ça, au moins, je l'ai compris. Au fait, merci pour le thé. »

Toujours sans voix, Mü contempla la haute et fine silhouette qui s'éloignait pour remonter les marches du Domaine Sacré vers son propre temple. Il aurait aimé être en mesure de lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Juste pour le voir se redresser, fier et sûr de lui comme il l'était… avant. Avant quoi ? Se pouvait-il que les derniers événements soient à l'origine de ces doutes qui le taraudaient ? L'atlante se rappela les dures paroles qu'Angelo avait adressées à Shaka, il y avait encore peu de temps… Pourtant, il comprenait confusément que le Cancer n'était pas en cause. Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité, certes de façon pour le moins abrupte, mais la vérité tout de même. Alors… Il se rendit compte que Shaka était seul.

Au final, il était peut-être même celui qui était le plus seul d'entre eux tous. Seul avec cette divinité dont on l'abreuvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Une divinité qui l'avait éloigné de la vie. Mais le chemin parcouru était sans doute déjà beaucoup trop long, et revenir en arrière était quasi-impossible. L'humanité n'était plus pour cet homme qu'une notion abstraite, celle qui figurait dans les livres. L'idéal qu'il recherchait n'était sans doute finalement pas celui en lequel il avait toujours cru.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps-là, au Sanctuaire, le Palais…_

L'odeur de la fumée la tira de la léthargie dans laquelle elle avait sombré tantôt.

Nu, sa lourde chevelure bleutée dégringolant au creux des reins, Kanon se tenait à la fenêtre grande ouverte, une cigarette entre les doigts. Silencieuse et immobile, elle l'observa un instant. La lumière de l'aube glissait sur la peau de l'homme faisant jouer les lignes puissantes de sa musculature : il était beau, incontestablement. L'éloignement du Sanctuaire ne lui avait en rien fait perdre la force affichée qui émanait de lui, ni ce maintien naturel qui faisait des hommes tels que Kanon, des meneurs charismatiques. Un charisme d'ailleurs auquel elle avait fini par succomber… par la grâce ou plutôt à cause de l'alcool qui lui valait en cette heure matinale une barre douloureuse au bas du front.

« Tu es réveillée ? » Il venait de se tourner vers elle, un léger sourire presque hésitant au bord des lèvres, tandis qu'elle acquiesçait en silence, tout en ramenant le drap autour d'elle. Un instant, ils s'observèrent, gênés. Un jour nouveau était là. Et une certaine réalité aussi.

« Pour ce qui est arrivé cette nuit… Commença-t-elle, sans le quitter des yeux, nous…

- Nous avons passé un bon moment.

- C'est ce que je voulais dire. » Malgré son ton qu'elle voulait désinvolte, Thétis sentit néanmoins le soulagement la gagner devant le sourire de Kanon et le clin d'œil qu'il lui adressa, que d'aucun aurait qualifié d'amical. Allons… Ce n'était qu'une nuit, après tout. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, juste du plaisir partagé entre deux vieux amis. Pas de conséquence. Voilà.

« Je te prête ma salle de bain, fit-il tout en s'habillant. Quant à moi, j'ai besoin d'un café. » Et il disparut, la laissant fuir sous la douche.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec son reflet dans le miroir, elle ne put réfréner une grimace.

_« Bravo ma grande… Tu as vu ta tête ? N'importe quel inconnu serait capable de deviner ce que tu as fait de ta nuit. »_

Les cernes, les yeux encore vitreux, en bref autant d'indices qui risquaient de rendre toute tentative de mensonge absolument inutile, voire même ridicule. Et ridicule, c'était un peu le sentiment qui prédominait tandis que l'eau glacée giclait sur ses épaules. Une certaine forme de culpabilité aussi : pourquoi l'image de Shaka flottait-elle dans son esprit ? Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne devait rien attendre du chevalier de la Vierge. Mais l'inverse était-il vrai ? Un goût inexplicable mais amer de trahison déferla dans sa bouche. Elle voulait l'aider, même si elle ne savait pas comment, et sans doute comptait-il sur elle, sur sa présence peut-être, ou son aide. _« Il me fait confiance… Et moi… »_

La porte de la chambre claqua bruyamment derrière elle, tandis qu'elle amorçait le chemin qui menait vers la sortie du Palais. Hors de question de croiser qui que ce soit, et encore moins de se retrouver en présence de Kanon. Non merci. Elle était furieuse, une fois de plus. Et une fois de plus, c'était contre elle-même.

* * *

« Déjà debout ? » La voix de son frère qui éclata soudain dans son dos fit sursauter Kanon dans un bel élan et avec une telle brusquerie que le café brûlant qu'il était en train de se servir se renversa généreusement sur le dos de sa main. Poussant un juron bien senti, il se retourna en pestant :

- Bon sang ! Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur d'être surpris ! Saga, merde… » Dans un soupir, il rafla une serviette qui traînait là et tout en essuyant avec soin le café qui menaçait de tâcher le bord de sa manche de chemise, il jeta un coup d'œil par en dessous à son aîné :

« Tu as une sale gueule…

- Je te retourne le compliment. » Rétorqua Saga qui se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise, attirant à lui tasse et cafetière d'un geste las.

- Mal dormi ?

- Pas dormi… Et évite de me poser la question ridicule que tu es sur le point de me sortir. »

Kanon ravala le _« comment ça va ? »_ qu'il avait effectivement sur le bout de la langue et, silencieux, s'installa en face de son frère. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui :

« Parle-moi plutôt de _ta_ nuit, ça me changera les idées.

- De ma… ? » L'inspiration que Kanon bloqua à ses mots eut au moins le mérite d'arracher un mince sourire à son aîné.

« … Dois-je en déduire que tout le monde a en profité ? » Devant l'air vexé de Kanon, le sourire qu'arborait Saga finit par gagner son regard, et il répondit, amusé :

- Non, je ne crois pas. Tu n'as pas à ce point perdu tous tes réflexes mentaux. Mais pour ma part, je crains fort de ne pas en avoir perdu une miette.

- Et bien, au moins, ça t'aura fourni un sujet d'occupation. »

Kanon plongea le nez dans sa tasse, signifiant par la même que le débat était clos jusqu'à ce que :

« Et… Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? » Exaspéré, Kanon finit par lâcher, tout en levant les yeux au ciel : « Alors rien ! C'est une grande fille, je suis un grand garçon, on a pris un peu de bon temps, entre adultes consentants. Ça te va comme ça ?!

- Bon, bon, ça va, ne te fâche pas, fit un Saga à présent tout à fait hilare en dressant les deux mains en signe de reddition. Je me demandais simplement si tu comptais remettre le couvert.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Non mais c'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

- Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit qu'il n'était plus temps de jouer.

- Oh que c'est mesquin ça ! C'est petit, vraiment petit de ta part.

- Tu as raison, je peux faire mieux mais là, je dois être un peu trop fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiot quand tu t'y mets, c'est incroyable. » Un instant, ils s'entre-regardèrent… et finirent par exploser de rire. Un rire libérateur, presque nerveux, qui se prolongea de longues minutes, un fou rire inextinguible, de ceux qui soulagent et qui apaisent. Qui offrent l'oubli l'espace de quelques instants, avant le retour dans la réalité…

* * *

Un cri. Un seul et unique cri qui déchire le matin, qui voile le ciel, qui occulte la lumière. Une brusque distorsion de l'espace et du temps. Qui se compresse. Qui se tord. Qui stoppe. Une décharge d'énergie brutale, puissante, une explosion soudaine, elle vrille douloureusement les esprits de ceux qui s'éveillent, et qui ouvrent les yeux, un goût de cendre dans la bouche.

Mü se lève brutalement, et rejoint tout de suite Shaka qui s'est immobilisé tout net au milieu de son ascension. Ils se tournent alors vers le Palais, tous leurs sens en éveil, vigilants, avant de se mettre à courir.

« Aïe… Merde ! » Un coup de pied d'Angelo envoie valser la chaise dans laquelle il vient de se cogner et, tout en pestant, il enfile tant bien que mal jeans et pull qui lui tombent sur la main. Et lui aussi détale comme un dératé.

Le poing d'Aldébaran s'écrase contre un bloc de marbre qui borde l'arène, à quelques centimètres à peine d'un apprenti tétanisé, faisant voler la roche en éclats. Il reste une seconde sans bouger, n'osant croire à ce qu'il vient de ressentir et d'entendre. Lentement, il se tourne vers le Domaine Sacré… Et sans un mot tourne les talons, laissant la troupe d'enfants interloqués derrière lui.

Depuis deux heures déjà, Dôkho est assis en tailleur face à la Méditerranée, plongé dans une profonde méditation. Derrière ses yeux fermés, il perçoit une fine ligne d'énergie, qui grossit, qui enfle…qui fonce droit vers le Sanctuaire. L'impact le fait sursauter. Son regard sombre revient à la lumière, il murmure : « Non… Oh non… C'est trop tard… »

Il s'écroule sur son lit. Il voudrait ne plus rien voir, ne plus rien entendre. Ne plus rien… sentir. S'abandonner au sommeil pour oublier quelques heures. Mais ce répit ne lui est pas accordé.

Sous l'effet de la puissance qui grimpe le long de ses nerfs, les saisit et les tord avec brutalité, Camus se redresse tel un ressort sur son matelas, muscles bandés, son attention tout entière dirigée vers le Palais à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa demeure. Il se relève dans un soupir.

Milo arrive sur la dernière marche, qui aboutit au temple des Poissons et voit Thétis qui arrive en face de lui s'écrouler brusquement à genoux, ses doigts crispés autour de sa tête… Quand lui-même, comme repoussé par le souffle d'une explosion, chancelle, tangue, avant de se rattraper tant bien que mal à une dorienne à demi écroulée.

D'un geste, il relève la jeune femme et sans un mot, ils gravissent cahin-caha les derniers escaliers qui mènent au Palais.

Saga et Kanon arrêtent de rire et relèvent la tête en même temps. La voix de Saga s'étrangle :

« Rachel… Rachel, non ! »

Une tornade bleue s'enfuit des cuisines pour s'engouffrer dans les escaliers, les gravir à toute allure, sans oser respirer, les yeux dilatés. Une sensation de froid terrible lui fouaille les entrailles.

Il ne se rend pas compte que Kanon le talonne, blanc comme un linge, les traits encore crispés, le cri qui résonne au fond de son esprit tel le battement incessant d'une cloche de glas. Il ne peut que suivre. Comme tous les autres.

* * *

Saga ouvrit la porte de son appartement à la volée, si fort que le battant alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un fracas épouvantable. Un bond le mena sur le seuil de la chambre… Et une peur irraisonnée, la peur qu'il avait déjà connue, _cette_ peur-là, revint lui tordre les tripes dans une souffrance indicible.

« Non… _Non_ ! »

Rachel gisait en travers du lit, son corps nu immobile, son torse tordu en un angle bizarre reposant à terre, sa chevelure étalée sur le sol en une mare sombre couvrant son visage. Inconsciente.

Déjà il la saisissait entre ses bras puissants, la retournait vers lui comme on retourne un paquet de chiffons, la tête de la jeune femme retombant lamentablement en arrière, son visage… exsangue, ses yeux… entrouverts et vitreux.

« Qu'est-ce qui… ? Angelo venait de passer la tête par la porte.

- Dehors ! » Rugit-il sans même les regarder. « _Dehors_ ! »

Sans plus se préoccuper de l'agitation derrière lui, il se releva, Rachel contre lui, et avec d'infinies précautions, la rallongea sur la couche, tirant de ses mains tremblantes le drap sur son corps. Elle ne paraissait même pas avoir perçu sa présence.

« Rachel… Pour l'amour du ciel, je t'en prie… » De l'index, il essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à ses tempes. Elle ne l'entendait pas. Le gris du Surmonde jaillit soudain dans l'esprit du Pope, tandis que, fermant les yeux, il s'élevait dans l'immensité incolore vers l'ombre familière du Palais, à la recherche de la silhouette vers laquelle tendaient ses espoirs. Enfin, il la vit, là-bas, loin ou peut-être proche, éthérée dans la longue robe écarlate qui la caractérisait dans cet univers spirituel.

« Rachel… » Tendant les bras devant lui, ils s'étirèrent de façon inexplicable et l'instant d'après, il la saisissait par les coudes.

« Saga ?... C'est toi ?... » Même sa voix voilée habituellement, était lointaine. Elle leva la tête vers lui, lui adressant un regard à la fois tendre et douloureux :

« Dois-je rester là ?

- Non. Non, je te ramène. »

Ses paupières papillonnèrent, hésitèrent, avant de laisser enfin entrevoir le bleu profond pailleté de ses yeux. Le soulagement qui envahit Saga alla jusqu'à le faire s'affaisser au bord du lit, tandis qu'il murmurait : « Les Dieux soient loués… »

« Rachel… » Nathan se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce. Il était livide. Il ne voyait pas Saga, il ne regardait que le visage de sa fille, avec une intensité inquiétante, ses yeux dilatés à l'extrême. Il esquissa un pas vers l'avant.

« Sors d'ici. » La voix du Pope claqua comme un coup de fouet. « Immédiatement. »

Nathan hésita. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard. Néanmoins il se détourna, pesamment, et en silence referma la porte derrière lui.

« Saga… » Sa voix, si ténue… Il saisit sa main qu'il enferma entre les siennes :

- Ça va aller. Ne dis rien. » La tête de la jeune femme roula sur l'oreiller. Elle était épuisée.

- Saga… Je… Je suis… » Ses yeux se refermèrent un instant, sa poitrine se souleva brusquement, comme si un regain d'énergie venait l'animer. Puis elle le regarda de nouveau, l'or de ses pupilles scintillant une infime seconde avant de s'affaiblir de nouveau. Un souffle délicat s'échappa de ses lèvres, si imperceptible qu'il dut se pencher vers elle pour l'entendre :

« … Désolée… »


	26. Annexe 2

_Ca faisait longtemps hein..._

_Je me rends compte que je ne vous ai jamais mis sur ffnet les annexes à cette fic! Et histoire de faire ça logiquement, je commence par l'annexe...2 (toout simplement parce que j'ai un peu de mal à trouver le fichier de l'annexe 1, ahem...;;;;), mais cela ne pose pas de gros problèmes, car il n' y a pas forcément d'ore pré-requis._

_Cette annexe a été écrite pour expliquer pourquoi les armures d'or étaient absentes de "Une deuxième chance". En espérant que cela vous plaise (peur ceux et celles qui ne les ont pas encore lu!)..._**  
**

**Annexe 2 : Les reliques**

_Sanctuaire, 30 Novembre 1986…_

Ca y est. Le moment est enfin arrivé. Ces quelques marches qu'il monte, il les a gravies si souvent que ses pieds trouvent seuls les replats usés par les siècles passés, évitant sans hésitation aucune les aspérités, casses, et autres morceaux de calcaire déchaussés qui auraient pu le faire trébucher. Pourtant, il lui semble qu'elles sont différentes. Que tout est différent. La lumière de cette fin d'automne qui rase les temples, le froid sec qui le mord à l'approche d'un hiver particulièrement glacial, les sons, les couleurs, tout lui apparaît nimbé d'une aura particulière, comme témoignant d'une nouvelle ère, d'une nouvelle vie.

L'intérieur du neuvième temple est sombre et il marque un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil ; il n'est pourtant pas seul. Une tâche claire perce l'obscurité et peu à peu sous ses yeux se dresse une haute silhouette toute entière drapée de blanc et or. Shion. Rares sont les fois où il a contemplé son Pope ainsi vêtu des ornements cérémoniels de sa charge, mais ce jour est spécial. Pour le Sanctuaire mais aussi et surtout pour lui. Il s'avance, le visage grave vers celui qui lui tend les mains en un geste d'accueil et de partage.

« Aioros, soit le bienvenu dans ta demeure. » Juste quelques mots, si simples, mais tant attendus…

Malgré la solennité de l'instant, malgré l'importance majeure que revêt ce moment pour lui, il n'éprouve aucune inquiétude ni aucune peur. Au contraire, il est serein. Peut être parce qu'il sait comment les choses vont se dérouler ? Il n'est pas le premier et Saga, intronisé au mois de Mai dernier, lui a narré avec force détails chacune des minutes qu'il a passée en compagnie de Shion. Non, il n'a vraiment pas la moindre raison de craindre quoi que ce soit et de fait, c'est avec une assurance non feinte qu'il s'incline respectueusement devant son Pope.

C'est alors qu'en relevant la tête, il la voit. Elle est là. Même s'il sait, il reste figé devant cette vision. A quelques mètres derrière Shion, posée sur un autel de marbre, l'or de la boîte luit faiblement dans la pénombre, une clarté incongrue, nul rayon de soleil n'étant en mesure de l'effleurer. La tradition voulait que ce soit là la première fois qu'il voit l'urne contenant les reliques ; pourtant ce phénomène de luminescence spontanée, donnant l'impression de se dégager du matériau même de l'objet, il l'a déjà vu. Un coup d'œil en coin vers Shion le laisse dans l'expectative ; le visage du vieil atlante demeure impénétrable. S'en rappelle-t-il seulement ? Ce n'est pas si lointain dans le temps… Soudain, leurs regards se croisent. Un éclat d'amusement au fond des yeux améthyste du Pope soulage alors Aioros et un sourire se dessine lentement sur ses lèvres… Il se souvient…

_Sanctuaire, Mars 1984…_

« Bon, tu te dépêches ? On n'a pas toute la nuit !

- Et toi, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de crier ou tu vas ameuter les gardes… » Grommela le jeune Saga en se glissant à la suite de son frère, pour raser les murs extérieurs de la demeure familiale, « … On aurait l'air malin… »

Aussi silencieux que des chats, ombres parmi les ombres, ils traversèrent le chemin, zigzaguèrent entre les quelques oliviers rabougris qui tenaient lieu d'arbres, avant de parvenir au pied de la maison des Dothrakis.

Au moment où Kanon, une pierre dans la main, levait le bras pour la lancer en direction d'un volet fermé, une voix étouffée leur parvint depuis une haie obscure :

« Arrête ! Je suis là… » Aioros surgit alors tout ébouriffé de sa cachette, « Vous en avez mis un temps !

- Si tu crois que c'est facile avec Grand-père qui tourne et vire dans la maison… » Kanon jeta un coup d'œil méfiant autour de lui : « Bon visiblement, personne ne nous a repérés. On y va ?

- C'est parti. » Les trois adolescents tournaient les talons vers le Domaine sacré lorsqu'une jeune voix éclata au-dessus d'eux dans la nuit, avec toute l'indiscrétion requise :

« Vous allez où !

- Et merde… » Aioros leva les yeux vers l'encadrement sombre de la fenêtre de sa propre chambre, en tâchant de transformer ses protestations en murmures :

« Aiors !... Retourne te coucher tout de suite !...

- Vous allez où ! » Répéta son jeune frère, obstiné.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! », Lança Kanon à son tour, tandis que son aîné fixait le gamin sans aménité, « Fiche-nous la paix !

- Si vous ne m'emmenez pas avec vous, je crie ! » Et alors qu'Aiors ouvrait la bouche pour mettre sa menace à exécution, Aioros leva les bras en signe de reddition : « Ca va ! Tu viens avec nous… » Finit-il par lâcher, dans un profond soupir.

- Chic ! » Et d'un bond souple de félin, le jeune aspirant à la charge de Lion vint se ranger à leurs côtés.

- Aioros… On avait dit…

- Je sais, Saga… mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. » Les trois grands baissèrent les yeux vers leur benjamin, tout sourire :

« Alors ? C'est où qu'on va ?

- Toi, je te préviens : si tu mouftes, je te colle la raclée de ta vie. » Souffla Kanon, la main dressée au dessus de la tête d'Aiors, prêt à lui démontrer sur le champ la véracité de ses menaces, « Alors tu nous suis et tu la fermes. »

Cette expédition, ils la préparaient depuis Noël. Et ce soir-là, toutes les conditions étaient enfin réunies pour qu'ils soient en mesure de mettre leur projet à exécution : devant eux, en contrebas de la pointe rocheuse sur laquelle ils s'étaient postés, le Domaine Sacré s'étendait sous un fin croissant de lune qui dispensait une lueur suffisamment pâle pour que toute ombre soit noyée au milieu de ses semblables, mais d'une intensité nécessaire pour qu'eux-mêmes puissent disposer d'une vision assez précise, du fait de leurs facultés particulières.

Aiors qui s'était rapproché subrepticement de son grand frère, murmura à l'oreille de celui-ci :

« Dis… Où est ce qu'on va ?

- Sagittaire. » Au vu du ton relativement sec de la réponse de son aîné, le jeune garçon jugea plus sage de ne pas insister… Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se triturer les méninges pour tâcher de deviner pourquoi et d'un il fallait y aller de nuit, et de deux ils devaient tous être aussi discrets.

Il n'y avait pas que la Lune qui soit idéale cette nuit-là ; les douze temples qui gardaient l'accès au Palais du grand Pope paraissaient tous déserts. Tous sauf :

« Et lui ? Comment on va faire pour passer ? » Le doigt tendu d'Aiors désignait la deuxième maison, celle d'Aldébaran, le premier chevalier d'or de la nouvelle génération à laquelle ils appartenaient tous les quatre. « Il est là, je l'ai vu ce matin… Il ne nous laissera jamais monter ! » Un profond silence lui répondit, bientôt brisé par un ricanement étouffé en provenance de Kanon.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » Demanda Aiors, de plus en plus vexé de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils allaient chercher.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas poser de questions, pourtant… » Le benjamin du groupe soutint sans hésitation aucune le regard sévère du jumeau Antinaïkos et finit même par lui adresser un grand sourire ; Kanon avait beau jouer les gros bras, Aiors savait qu'au fond, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Et comme pour confirmer son intuition, le frère de Saga se pencha vers lui en souriant presque :

« Aldébaran nous laissera passer.

- Mais ?... Enfin,… Pourquoi ?

- Disons qu'il est actuellement plongé dans un beau rêve dont il ne sortira pas avant le lever du soleil… » Horrifié, Aiors recula d'un pas, pour aller buter contre son frère, vers qui il se retourna :

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de…

- Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal, » Reprit Kanon en haussant les épaules, « j'ai simplement manipulé son subconscient pour qu'il perde pied dans la réalité pendant cette nuit. Ce n'est que temporaire et il ne se rappellera plus de rien à son réveil. » Aioros baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise devant le regard accusateur de son cadet :

« C'est nul de faire ça !... On n'a pas le droit d'utiliser nos pouvoirs sur un membre de la Garde Sacrée !

- Ton frère était d'accord. » Saga, qui s'était tenu à l'écart de la conversation, les yeux rivés sur le Domaine, venait de se tourner vers Aiors, « Et maintenant, on y va. »

Sautant dans le vide au dessous de lui, il disparut, bientôt suivi par son jumeau. Avec un soupir, Aioros les rejoignit tout en entendant Aiors marmonner derrière lui : « j'espère en tout cas que ça vaut le coup, parce que si on se fait choper… ça va être notre fête… »

Tout en courant le long des marches du Domaine, l'aîné des frères Xérakis observait son ami Saga dont la silhouette élancée fendait la nuit, devançant leur petit groupe de quelques mètres. L'idée venait de lui. Il en avait été tout à fait étonné d'ailleurs…

Depuis la mort de ses parents un an auparavant, l'aîné des Antinaïkos s'était renfermé un peu plus sur lui-même et beaucoup se faisaient du souci pour lui. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été très loquace, ni expansif, ses silences prolongés et la colère silencieuse qui semblait parfois l'animer depuis n'avaient de cesse d'inquiéter Aioros. Aussi, lorsque le lendemain de Noël, Saga lui avait soumis son projet, il n'avait pas hésité à y adhérer. Peut être ainsi Saga se détournerait-il des noires idées qui le rongeaient… les événements s'étaient par ailleurs particulièrement bien enchaînés : Aioros avait trouvé le moyen d'atteindre l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient fixés et seul le jour était resté à choisir… jusqu'à cette nuit.

Seulement à présent… Aioros regrettait quelque peu de s'être laissé entraîner dans cette aventure. Ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire leur attirerait à coup sûr les foudres de Shion si celui-ci venait à apprendre leur méfait. Déjà, le fait même de s'en être pris à Aldébaran n'était pas très glorieux en soit, mais visiblement, Kanon n'en éprouvait pas l'ombre du moindre remord. Ce dernier, contrairement à son frère, n'était pas particulièrement atteint par le décès de ses parents ; ou du moins, il n'en avait rien montré. Presque au contraire. Le caractère parfois emporté de Kanon ne s'était pas démenti au cours des derniers mois, bien qu'Aioros sache parfaitement que cette façade cachait un garçon certes tout à fait affirmé, mais honnête et juste. Néanmoins, et cela il ne pouvait le nier, l'état d'orphelins dans lequel les deux frères s'étaient brutalement retrouvés plongés, avait généré entre eux deux un imperceptible fêlure, contrairement à ce que certains croyaient. Aioros s'en était aperçu et se demandait même s'il n'était pas le seul. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Rien, sans doute.

Tout à ses pensées, il remarqua à peine qu'ils traversaient sans encombre le temple du Taureau. Kanon avait bien réussi son coup visiblement… L'aura d'Aldébaran était à peine perceptible et l'espace d'un instant, Aioros se demanda si le jumeau n'y était pas allé un peu trop fort. Mais il n'eut pas loisir de remâcher ses inquiétudes : laissant déjà le temple des Gémeaux derrière eux, vide bien évidemment, ils atteignaient le temple du Cancer. Nul cosmos n'habitait cette maison à ce moment-là, bien que tous connaissaient déjà son futur occupant pour l'avoir entraperçu au Palais, un sombre italien du nom d'Angelo Salieri, présenté à Shion par son maître. Cet inconnu serait le prochain à occuper un des douze temples gardiens, le prochain à intégrer la garde rapprochée du Grand Pope. Les quelques secondes au cours desquelles Aioros s'était trouvé en présence de ce futur alter ego avaient suffi à lui glacer le sang et ce fut non sans un malaise inavouable qu'il acheva de traverser la quatrième maison.

Le petit Aiors avait rattrapé les jumeaux qui faisaient la course en tête et les avait dépassés. Son futur temple. Là, droit devant. Depuis quelques années, maintenant, il avait compris que la charge de chevalier d'or du Lion lui écherait, sous réserve qu'il parvienne à s'éveiller au septième sens, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'arriver, bien évidemment. Et c'était à chaque fois le cœur battant d'une impatience et d'une excitation bien compréhensibles qu'il pénétrait dans cette maison. L'âge de seize ans… Un discret soupir lui échappa : cela lui paraissait si loin encore ! Un jour, alors qu'il achevait une séance d'entraînement particulièrement musclée sous les yeux de Shion, il avait fini par lui poser cette question qu'il ne cessait de tourner et de retourner dans sa tête, à savoir pourquoi il devait impérativement atteindre cet âge presque canonique pour obtenir sa charge, alors que son niveau approchait celui d'Aldébaran. Et contre toute attente, Shion lui avait ri au nez, lui qui ne se départait quasiment jamais de sa froideur habituelle.

« Tu attendras, le temps d'avoir un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle, jeune présomptueux !... » Avait fini par lui lancer un Pope encore secoué par une crise de fou rire, la seule qu'il lui avait jamais vue et qu'il ne lui verrait jamais d'ailleurs. Depuis lors, le petit évitait soigneusement de se trouver à proximité de Shion tout en redoublant d'ardeur au cours de ses entraînements, des fois que sa cervelle s'alourdirait…

Aucune difficulté ne se présenta à eux tandis que toujours plongés dans un silence prudent, ils croisaient les temples de la Vierge, de la Balance et du Scorpion. Sur ces trois-là, seul le dernier était encore dépourvu de gardien et quant aux deux premiers, ils étaient vides en ce jour. Shaka avait été envoyé les dieux seuls savaient où par Shion et Dôkho, qui disposait de deux jeunes apprentis, demeurait en Chine les trois quarts de l'année.

« Nous y sommes. » La Maison du Sagittaire apparut enfin dans l'obscurité, ses contours massifs les surplombant tous les quatre. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, Aioros finit par y pénétrer d'un pas sûr.

Lui n'éprouvait pas la même impatience que son jeune frère ; deux ans le séparaient de son intronisation mais conscient de la puissance dont il disposait déjà, il n'éprouvait plus le moindre doute. Par ailleurs, même s'il s'en défendait, il aimait à penser que la confiance de Shion lui était toute entière acquise et cela, malgré sa modestie naturelle, le remplissait d'une certaine fierté. A cette idée, son visage se rembrunit et ce fut le coup de coude de Kanon dans ses côtes qui le ramena à la réalité :

« Bon alors !... C'est où ! »

D'un hochement de tête, il désigna le mur du fond :

- C'est là.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est là ? » Aiors s'était approché et observait l'endroit désigné par son frère d'un air dubitatif. Une paroi toute bête, voilà tout ce qu'il voyait.

- Pousse-toi. » Et tandis que son cadet s'éloignait, Aioros, fermant les yeux, déploya son cosmos dans l'enceinte du temple. Il n'avait que quelques secondes devant lui, il le savait, avant que Shion, ou d'autres chevaliers ne soient alertés par cette brusque décharge d'énergie. Il fallait faire vite. Une vague lumineuse et dorée s'échappa de ses mains en coupe pour aller frapper le mur en face de lui. Celui-ci ne vola pas en éclats, ni même se fissura. Sous les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons, le marbre sembla se liquéfier, fondre autour de l'impact et aveuglés par l'énergie qui se renforçait, ils se détournèrent un instant, un instant seulement avant de se rendre compte avec stupéfaction que le mur avait… disparu.

« C'est donc ici… » Murmura Saga, quelque peu songeur.

- Mais vous allez m'expliquer à la fin ! » Aiors n'avait pas tapé du pied mais c'était tout juste, son visage exprimant la plus grande frustration : « Qu'est ce qu'on fait là !

- Les armures d'or, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Les ar… » Désarçonné, Aiors dévisagea Kanon qui venait de se planter devant lui :

- Tu en as entendu parler, comme nous tous ici non ? » Ravalant sa salive, le petit hocha la tête :

- Ben oui mais… C'est une légende… une histoire quoi !

- Je ne lui ai rien dit, pour Aldé… » Aioros haussa les épaules, « il a le temps et je ne pensais pas qu'il serait avec nous cette nuit. » Devant l'air de reproche de son aîné, Aiors se renfrogna :

- Vous le dites si je vous dérange hein… c'est toujours pareil avec vous ! »

Saga, qui s'était appuyé dos au mur, près de l'ouverture créée par Aioros, finit par élever la voix :

« Ce n'est pas une légende Aiors. Elles existent réellement.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Aldébaran a vu celle du Taureau lors de sa nomination. Il n'a pas posé de questions à Shion mais il pense qu'il en existe d'autres.

- Et elle ressemblait à quoi ?

- Il n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus.

- Et donc… » Le jeune Aiors les regarda tous un par un, « Vous les cherchez, c'est ça…

- On ne peut rien te cacher ! » Kanon lui tapota la tête, « Aioros, tu sais que ton frère est moins idiot que je ne le pensais ?

- Bas les pattes toi ! » D'un geste rapide, le petit se soustraiya aux moqueries de Kanon tout en amorçant un coup de poing, bloqué net : « C'est ça… Tu es bien gentil, mais on verra quand tu seras plus grand…

- Il est temps d'y aller.

- Mais où est ce que ça mène ? »Fit Aiors tout en frottant son poignet douloureux, alors que Saga s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité du passage.

- Sans doute sous le Palais. Dans les légendes, ils disent que les armures sont sous la protection du Pope, dans une salle souterraine. En fait, on cherche les passages depuis Noël et c'est ton frère qui a trouvé.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit ! » Lança un Aiors offusqué à son frère qui s'apprêtait à emboîter le pas aux jumeaux.

- Aldébaran n'était pas censé en parler à Saga… » La justification qu'Aioros tenta de fournir lui parut soudain bien insipide, « … Et on ne voulait pas l'ébruiter…

- Mouais… Tu parles… » Sans rien rajouter, le futur Lion haussa les épaules et se détournant, il suivit Kanon. _« Bah, il me pardonnera… Il est encore si jeune… » _Aioros ne put cependant pas s'épargner un sentiment de remords cuisant. Il n'aimait pas mentir, surtout à son propre frère. Mais le mal était fait…

Se pouvait-il qu'un endroit puisse être encore plus sombre et glauque que ce couloir taillé à même la roche dans lequel ils venaient de s'engouffrer ? Certainement pas. A peine eurent-ils fait quelques mètres dans les entrailles du passage qu'ils perdirent toute notion de lumière et de distance.

« Saga, fais quelque chose… » Marmonna son frère, d'une voix qui parut elle-même étouffée par l'épaisseur de l'obscurité, « Je ne sais même plus où sont mes pieds… »

Sans doute l'aîné des Antinaïkos eut-il un signe d'assentiment mais personne ne fut en mesure de le confirmer… Cependant, une lueur surgit bientôt, tremblotante et faiblarde, mais qui tout en s'élevant au-dessus de leurs têtes, s'arrondit en un globe de pure énergie dorée.

« C'est déjà mieux… » Peu à peu leurs visages respectifs reprirent vie et ils s'entre-regardèrent. Et ce que chacun lut chez les autres fut identique : leur belle assurance commençait bon gré mal gré à se fissurer dans les grandes largeurs.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la lumière qu'il venait de créer, Saga parut hésiter un instant puis :

« On y est de toute manière alors… autant continuer. »

L'accord des frères Xérakis fut ponctué par un ravalement de salive nerveux mais bravement, le jeune Aiors ne s'en posta pas moins aux côtés de Saga, tandis qu'Aioros commentait sagement :

« Alors allons-y. Plus tôt on trouvera, plus tôt on sortira d'ici. »

Le minéral les entourait de toutes parts. Pas la moindre trace de vie n'était perceptible, exception faite de quelques plaques de salpêtre ici et là, dont la phosphorescence signalait l'emplacement. Néanmoins, mêmes ces traces d'humidité finirent pas disparaître tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de l'île. Ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte au début mais le couloir montait en pente très douce et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer, désorientés comme ils l'étaient, c'était que ce boyau de calcaire allait bien en direction du Palais. Quoique rien n'était moins sûr…

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on marche comme ça ? » Geignit Aiors, qui avait fini par se retrouver bon dernier de leur petite procession.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on en sache ? » Kanon ne s'arrêta pas pour le regarder, « Et si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à faire demi-tour !

- Bon, bon… Ça va, j'ai rien dit… »

Si c'était là l'unique chemin qui menait aux armures, en supposant qu'elles existaient bel et bien, ce devait être un secret vraiment bien gardé… Tout en progressant à la suite des jumeaux, Aioros ne cessait de remâcher les origines de cette expédition. Saga avait dit qu'Aldébaran avait gaffé à la suite de sa nomination et lui avait parlé de l'amure du Taureau que Shion lui avait présentée. Mais plus il y pensait, et plus il se demandait si Saga ne lui avait pas… menti. Il ne s'agissait que d'une légende après tout, ils y avaient tous cru pendant des années jusqu'à ce que l'aîné des Antinaïkos ne leur en parle, et cette nuit, ils se retrouvaient dans un passage découvert par hasard, sans être même sûrs de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, tant cela paraissait bien caché. De fait, si effectivement Aldébaran avait vu cette fameuse armure, jamais il n'en aurait parlé. Jamais. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait dénier au nouveau chevalier du Taureau, c'était sa discrétion à toute épreuve. Alors… la vérité lui apparut tout à coup, aussi claire que de l'eau de roche. Bien sûr. Non, Aldébaran n'avait pas laissé échapper la moindre information, à aucun moment : Saga s'était tout simplement insinué dans son esprit et avait lu ce que le Taureau avait souhaité garder secret. Aioros savait son ami quelque peu impatient de prendre ses fonctions ; et les frères Antinaïkos n'étaient pas vraiment étouffés par les scrupules, cela n'était un mystère pour personne.

Un goût amer envahit sa bouche tandis qu'il appréhendait la façon dont il avait été manoeuvré et prenait conscience des capacités hors du commun de Saga en terme de manipulation psychologique. Ce lien qu'il avait avec son jumeau, qui leur permettait à tous deux de communiquer mentalement, de percevoir et partager leurs pensées respectives, Saga l'avait développé, entraîné, aiguisé jusqu'au-boutisme et aujourd'hui, l'utilisait à l'insu de ses propres amis. S'il l'avait pu, Aioros se serait donné des claques : il aurait dû s'en douter. Cette faculté mentale, il commençait à la maîtriser lui aussi, de même que son jeune frère, ainsi que Milo, Rachel et Thétis mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne lui serait venu à l'idée que cette capacité pouvait être employée à mauvais escient.

Saisi par la colère, il stoppa net sa progression, prêt à faire marche arrière :

« Saga ! Attends !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » L'aîné des jumeaux se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- Pourquoi m'avoir…

- Attent… ! »

Le cri d'Aiors, en arrière, suivi du son mat d'une lourde chute fit faire volte-face à son aîné.

- Aiors !... Mais… où est-il ? » Sous ses yeux stupéfaits, le couloir derrière lui était vide.

- Là ! Je suis là !... En bas ! »

Un trou sombre, d'une largeur suffisante pour le passage d'un homme s'ouvrait à leurs pieds, alors que Saga venait d'abaisser la lumière qui les aidait à se diriger et qu'ils faisaient cercle autour du point d'où provenait la voix du gamin.

« Ca va ?

- Oui… à peu près… » Le petit visage blanc d'Aiors se levait vers eux en grimaçant :

« Un peu mal aux fesses, quand même…

- Qu'est ce que tu vois ? » Demanda Saga qui se tordait le coup pour essayer d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit qui pourrait tenir lieu d'indice.

- Ben pas grand-chose… mais il fait moins noir qu'au-dessus !

- On descend ? » Kanon était déjà assis au bord de la cavité, prêt à s'y laisser tomber.

- Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

- Oh Aioros… ça fait trois plombes qu'on marche dans ce couloir et ça ne nous mène nulle part… Autant essayer par là ! » Tout en haussant les épaules, Saga suivit son frère et Aioros n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'en faire autant.

« C'est étrange… Il fait beaucoup plus chaud ici… » Saga fit quelques pas autour d'Aiors, semblant réfléchir.

- Enfin, ce qui est dingue, c'est que nous soyons passés tous les trois à côté sans rien voir !

- Moi non plus, je n'ai rien vu, figurez-vous… » Fit Aiors en se relevant, quand soudain il se figea : « Oh !... Regardez ! Là-bas ! »

La boule d'énergie de Saga ne parvenait pas à masquer une lueur blanchâtre qui sourdait au détour de ce nouveau tunnel et d'un geste, il la fit disparaître. Cette nouvelle lumière, presque incongrue en ce lieu si obscur n'en parut que plus vive et plus forte.

Ils se consultèrent du regard. Et la seconde d'après les vit se précipiter vers cette lueur, certes inconnue, mais qui avait pris tout à coup un aspect qui ressemblait curieusement à une bonne étoile.

Ils couraient et la lueur s'amplifiait. A chaque pas, il leur semblait que l'intensité croissait, grandissait, jusqu'à rendre chaque détail, chaque aspérité de la roche qui les entourait toujours plus précis, toujours plus proche d'eux. Ils ne parlaient plus, trop absorbés par cette lumière qui, virant du blanc à l'orangé, les appelait d'une voix silencieuse. Brusquement, ils débouchèrent du tunnel.

« C'est… c'est incroyable ! »

Kanon s'était arrêté net, pantelant, les yeux dilatés. La bouche encore entrouverte sur son exclamation, figé tel une statue, son ombre se découpait dans la lumière.

« Bon sang… Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !... » Aioros venait de stopper à côté de lui, tout aussi brutalement. Et il vit.

La salle qui s'ouvrait devant eux était immense. Voire même gigantesque. La voûte de pierre s'élançait au-dessus d'eux, son sommet, vertigineux, se perdait dans une obscurité que même la lumière qui régnait ne parvenait pas à percer. La lumière…

Sur une estrade semi-circulaire qui leur faisait face, étaient disposées douze boîtes dorées. Douze urnes cubiques de taille identique, placées là, en un ordre impeccable. Et qui "brillaient".

« Vous entendez ?... » Souffla Saga d'une voix presque imperceptible. Le jeune adolescent s'était avancé de quelques pas dans la pièce mais étreint d'une brusque crainte révérencielle, il n'était pas allé plus loin. Oh oui, ils entendaient… Un murmure incessant les environnait, provenant de partout et de nulle part à la fois, sans source identifiée, résonnant, sourd et pourtant clair…

- On aurait dit… un chant… » Aiors, pétrifié, regardait les boîtes de ses grands yeux d'enfant, ne pouvant croire à un tel phénomène qui perturbait tous ses sens… La clarté n'avait pour seule origine que ces douze objets, elle pulsait doucement, d'un or parfaitement pur, et de doux reflets scintillaient dans la salle, sur le sol, sur leurs mains, leurs visages… Sans même avoir conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Aioros leva une main hésitante en direction de l'estrade et sursauta : une étincelle vint heurter ses doigts tendus, dansant autour d'eux quelques secondes, virevoltant, avant de s'élever au-dessus du petit groupe pour aller rejoindre ses congénères qui tourbillonnaient dans l'air chauffé par l'énergie dégagée par les urnes.

Émerveillés était un faible mot pour décrire ce que les quatre garçons ressentaient en cet instant. Bien sûr, la beauté de la scène était indéniable, le fait d'avoir découvert la vérité au sujet de la légende des armures rajoutait de la fierté à leur surprise mais il y avait autre chose. En face d'eux, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de simples boîtes en or, non, mais aussi et surtout leur avenir. Un avenir qu'ils concevaient enfin leur appartenir tout entier, n'être qu'à eux et à eux seuls. Ce chant qu'ils percevaient, il s'adressait à chacun, il était un souhait de bienvenue, un vote de confiance, une sollicitude presque, de la part de ces objets qui soudain leur étaient devenus de vieilles connaissances… La voix de Saga éclata, faisant voler en éclat l'atmosphère de recueillement qui régnait :

« Kanon ?... Kanon, où vas-tu ! » Sans répondre, ce dernier passa au large de son frère, se dirigeant d'un pas résolu vers l'estrade.

- Saga, empêche-le de s'en approcher ! »

Immergés dans leur rêve éveillé, aucun des trois aspirants à la charge de chevalier d'or n'avait plus prêté attention au fils cadet des Antinaïkos, qui commençait à gravir les quelques marches menant aux urnes. Aioros esquissa le geste de le poursuivre mais inexplicablement, Saga l'en empêcha, le retenant par le bras.

« Mais enfin !... nous ne devrions pas y toucher ! Ne le laisse pas… » Mais Saga ne l'écoutait pas, les yeux rivés sur son jumeau qui s'approchait de la troisième boîte. En désespoir de cause, Aioros tenta de se dégager mais constata, peiné, que la poigne de son ami s'était inexorablement resserrée. Cependant, au dernier moment, le cri de Saga retentit sous la voûte :

« Non ! Kanon ! » Il était trop tard. D'un mouvement sec et brusque, Kanon venait de tirer sur la poignée qui saillait de la paroi dorée et la chaîne qui y était accrochée se déroula dans un bruit sinistre, avant de retomber sur le sol dans un fracas métallique.

Pendant une seconde, rien ne se passa et un soupir de soulagement allait jaillir de la poitrine d'Aioros lorsque qu'il s'étrangla au contraire dans sa gorge : l'urne s'ouvrait. Kanon, hésitant, resta un instant près d'elle puis se rejeta en arrière, aveuglé par l'explosion d'énergie qui se dégagea brusquement du contenu de l'objet. Lorsqu'il se redressa, son aîné était debout à côté de lui.

« Saga…

- Eloigne-toi. » Sec et froid, le ton de l'adolescent ne souffrait aucune réplique et si Kanon eut l'intention de répondre vertement, il n'en fit rien et recula dans l'ombre, sans quitter son frère du regard.

L'urne contenait un amoncellement de morceaux en or, disparates, sans lien apparent les uns avec les autres. A l'instar de la boîte, ils dégageaient une lueur vibrante, mais au-delà de la lumière, les éléments présentaient des fissures, des traces de casses nettes et franches, comme de profondes cicatrices mal refermées, sombres et malsaines.

Tout ce qui environnait Saga disparut alors de sa conscience ; seul ce qui s'offrait à lui comptait.

Machinalement, il avança ses mains vers le tas doré et écartant les pièces disloquées, il dégagea ce qui ressemblait à un casque, miraculeusement intact au milieu de cette ruine. Tremblant, il le saisit et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux, tout en le faisant tourner. C'était bien un casque, en or comme tout le reste. L'objet était étrange cependant : l'emplacement de chacun des côtés était occupé par une sorte de masque stylisé à visage humain. D'un doigt attentif, Saga redessina les contours des formes sous sa main et se rendit compte que les expressions des deux masques étaient complètement différentes. Le côté gauche présentait un visage triste et douloureux, l'image même du désespoir ; à l'inverse, un mince sourire ornait les lèvres froides du métal côté droit. Mais ce sourire n'avait rien de paisible ni de serein. Au contraire. Une profonde expression de mépris animait ce visage-là, la forme même des yeux avait quelque chose de… démoniaque. Fasciné, Saga observa longuement cette face de l'objet, sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Il lui sembla presque que ce visage le scrutait, prenait vie sous ses yeux, tandis qu'une voix qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée murmurait des mots sans suite dans son crâne. Tout obnubilé qu'il était par cette sensation étrange, il ne perçut pas le mouvement brusque qui se fit derrière lui, tout comme il n'entendit pas les exclamations étouffées de ses camarades.

Ce fut alors qu'une voix puissante et coléreuse lui vrilla brutalement le cerveau :

« QUE FAITES VOUS ICI ! »

Il se retourna avec tant de vivacité que le casque lui échappa des mains pour aller atterrir bruyamment aux pieds de Shion.

« Descends de là. Immédiatement. » Sans quitter des yeux la haute et maigre silhouette drapée dans un long manteau noir et dont le visage découvert le fixait avec sévérité, Saga amorça lentement la descente de l'estrade.

« Ainsi donc… » Le regard de Shion allait de l'un à l'autre, intense et inquisiteur, tandis que des spasmes de fureur contractaient sa mâchoire, « Vous vous êtes introduits dans le Domaine Sacré, sans autorisation… Et vous êtes ici !

- Grand Pope ! » Aioros venait de s'avancer au-devant de leur petite troupe, rivant son regard bleu au visage vieux et usé du maître du Sanctuaire : « Je suis responsable, c'est moi qui ai découvert ce passage ! Si vous devez punir quelqu'un, autant que ce soit moi…

- J'y songerai. » Répondit froidement Shion, « Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est votre présence dans cette salle. Qui vous a mis au courant ? »

… _de l'existence des armures d'or_, le sous-entendu était clair. Un silence gêné répondit au Pope qui devant le mutisme affiché des adolescents, opta pour un angle d'attaque différent :

« Comment se fait-il qu'Aldébaran vous ai laissé passer ? Ou dois-je également considérer qu'il a sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire ? »

La crispation soudaine des traits de Kanon n'échappa pas à la vigilance de Shion :

« Kanon ? Tu as une explication à me fournir on dirait… » Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent, sans un mot.

« Très bien. J'ai compris. » Les surplombant de toute sa hauteur, le Pope s'adressa aux Antinaïkos avec un mépris affiché : « Vous l'avez manipulé, n'est ce pas ? Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir enjoints à ne pas utiliser ces techniques sur les membres du Sanctuaire. Et j'imagine… que c'est en lisant dans son esprit que vous avez appris l'existence de ces reliques… »

Si Kanon baissa la tête, Saga n'en fit rien. Défiant le Pope du regard, il demeurait droit et fier, les poings serrés.

« Saga… En tant que futur porteur de la charge des Gémeaux, tu répondras de tes actes devant ta famille et moi-même. »

Shion vit-il la même chose que lui à ce moment, Aioros ne le sut jamais ; mais alors que l'aîné Xérakis gardait le regard baissé vers le sol, machinalement fixé sur le casque que Saga avait laissé tomber, il aperçut ce dernier luire de façon étrange. Il ne s'agissait pourtant pas du métal lui-même mais du côté droit qui lui faisait face : les yeux du masque venait de s'illuminer brièvement d'un halo rougeâtre et malsain. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, Aioros releva alors la tête pour regarder Saga, comme si une force inconnue venait de l'y obliger. Et de stupéfaction, il eut un geste de recul. Les yeux de son ami brillaient ! Ils reflétaient cette même lueur, ce même rouge sang qui occultait complètement l'émeraude si pur de son regard. A peine une seconde passa. Puis plus rien. Le rictus qui s'était peint sur le visage de l'aîné des jumeaux disparut si vite qu'Aioros douta de sa vision, d'autant plus que le casque devant lui était de nouveau inerte et sans vie.

Tandis que Shion se détournait, faisant mine de sortir, l'aîné des Antinaïkos l'interpella :

- Grand Pope ! Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons découvert le secret des armures !... Alors pourquoi ?

- Tu crois vraiment être en position de faire une telle demande ! » Shion toisa l'adolescent impertinent, « Vous allez sortir d'ici…

- Oh s'il vous plaît, Grand Pope ! » Le petit Aiors, qui avait échappé à la vigilance de son grand frère, se planta devant Shion tout en levant le menton vers lui, un sourire gêné au bout des lèvres : « S'il-vous plaît… » Répéta-t-il, « C'est vrai, c'est très mal ce qu'on a fait mais… » Il se démancha le cou pour regarder une dernière fois les urnes dorées : « … C'est tellement beau… Pourquoi les cachez-vous ? Et puis d'où viennent-elles ? Et pourquoi sont-elles cassées ? Et est-ce que…

- Stop. » Une main fine et osseuse surgit des pans sombres du manteau, la paume dirigée vers Aiors qui se tut.

- Oui mais… » Un air boudeur se peignit sur le visage de l'enfant, « De toute façon on est au courant maintenant alors…

- Alors j'aurais intérêt à répondre à tes questions avant que vous n'alliez raconter des inepties à tort et à travers, c'est ça ? » Devant l'espoir qui naquit sur les visages autour de lui, Shion comprit qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il les châtierait, ne serait-ce que pour l'exemple. Mais pour l'heure… Il eut un soupir :

« Très bien. Je vais tâcher de répondre à tes questions Aiors, dans la mesure de mes connaissances. Mais avant, dites-moi ce que vous en savez.

- Depuis que nous sommes petits, on nous a toujours dit qu'il y a très longtemps, les chevaliers du Sanctuaire portaient des armures pour combattre, un peu comme au Moyen-Âge, » expliqua Aioros, « mais que depuis des centaines d'années, elles n'étaient plus utilisées et avaient été détruites. J'ai entendu aussi une histoire qui disait qu'il y avait plusieurs types d'armures et que les armures d'or étaient les plus puissantes…

- … Et qu'elles existaient toujours mais que personne ne pouvait les voir. »

Saga venait de compléter d'une voix neutre et prudente. Il n'était pas bien certain que Shion soit particulièrement ravi de donner ce genre d'explications, surtout à lui et à son frère. Aussi, il se tut presque immédiatement, se composant un visage attentif et respectueux.

« Je vois… Décidément, on raconte toujours les mêmes histoires, quelque soit la génération… » Un instant, le regard du Pope se perdit dans un temps si lointain qu'il parut oublier jusqu'à la présence des adolescents autour de lui et lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, leur vue lui serra le cœur. Il était vieux. Si vieux… La tâche qu'il lui restait à accomplir lui parut soudain insurmontable. Et cruelle. Allons, il leur devait bien ça, au moins ça…

« Les armures d'or de l'ancien temps sont bel et bien devant vos yeux, » commença-t-il enfin, d'une voix douce, « et elles sont détruites. Sur ces deux points les légendes ne mentent pas. Mais quant à leur provenance… Il y a quelques années de cela, Moïra vous a raconté les origines du Sanctuaire, vous vous en rappelez, n'est ce pas ? » Un hochement de tête général lui répondit.

« Et bien, les armures d'or ont été créées au même moment, il y a près de 2 500 ans.

- Mais qui les a fabriquées ? Elle sont en or, n'est ce pas… Et elles… » Aiors jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui tout en baissant d'un ton : « … Elles sont vivantes…

- C'est vrai, » répondit gravement Shion, « elles sont animées d'une forme de vie… Et de ce fait, elles n'ont pas été créées par la main de l'homme. »

Le sourire ironique qui vint orner à cet instant les lèvres de Saga n'échappa pas au Pope, qui ne le fit néanmoins pas remarquer. Il connaissait l'athéisme du garçon, ainsi que son attirance marquée pour les sciences et tout ce qui était démontrable. Ce trait de personnalité était d'ailleurs étonnant de la part du futur chevalier des Gémeaux qui maîtrisait à la perfection le monde des dimensions parallèles. Mais sans doute trouvait-il dans ces univers multiples des réponses aux questions qu'il pouvait se poser… Nonobstant l'incrédulité naissante sur le visage de Saga, il continua, imperturbable :

« Lorsque la déesse Athéna offrit cette île et le cosmos aux hommes qui avaient juré de protéger les populations des ravages de la guerre, elle leur fit un cadeau supplémentaire : des armures. 88 exactement, autant d'armures que de constellations dans le ciel, chacune d'entre elles étant affiliée à l'un de ces regroupement d'étoiles, qui avait pour vocation de protéger leur porteur. Bien sûr, elles étaient réservées à l'élite de leur groupe, à ceux dont la maîtrise du cosmos était optimale.

- Mais pourquoi des armures ? S'ils avaient le cosmos, ça suffisait pour les protéger non ? »Aiors, quelque peu interloqué, observait son Pope avec attention. Lui, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée d'endosser une telle surcharge, avec tout l'inconfort que cela pouvait supposer et surtout, surtout le poids supplémentaire qui risquerait de réduire sa vitesse de déplacement.

- Crois-tu sincèrement que le niveau que tes amis et toi avez atteint aujourd'hui soit un don de la nature ? Penses-tu que d'un simple claquement de doigt, tout homme maîtrisant son cosmos soit capable de réaliser ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de vos possibilités ? Non, Aiors, et ce n'était certes pas le cas au moment de la création du Sanctuaire. La guerre faisait rage et même disposant de ce pouvoir offert par les Dieux, les fondateurs seraient morts à coup sûr. Athéna craignait pour leur vie, alors elle a décidé de leur attribuer ces protections.

- C'est elle qui les a fabriquées ? » Aioros remarqua avec amusement que son jeune frère paraissait avoir tout oublié des quelques heures passées et surtout de ce qui les attendait à l'issue de ce petit interlude. Bouche bée et yeux écarquillés, le benjamin du groupe buvait les paroles de Shion, tout entier concentré sur cette nouvelle histoire qu'on était en train de lui raconter. Qu'il y croit ou non, finalement, c'était secondaire : seul le plaisir du conte animait Aiors, qui redevenait en cet instant l'enfant qu'il était toujours.

« Non, ce n'est pas la déesse, mais son demi-frère, Héphaïstos.

- Ah oui ! Le Dieu forgeron ! Celui qui était très laid !

- C'est cela Aiors, entre autres attributions… » Shion réprima un sourire, « Elle le pria de réaliser les 88 armures, dont douze en or, les douze correspondant aux constellations formant l'elliptique de la voûte céleste.

- Pourquoi celles-ci ? » Kanon, qui était resté silencieux jusque là et légèrement en retrait, venait de parler.

- Et bien tout simplement parce que ces douze constellations jalonnent le parcours du soleil tout au long de l'année. Le soleil est la source de toute existence, il est la lumière, il est ce qui repousse le mal et les ténèbres. Les douze constellations sont les gardiennes de la lumière et donc de la vie. C'est pourquoi Athéna a décidé de leur attribuer la responsabilité de veiller sur le Sanctuaire et ses fondateurs. Et pour cela, ces protections devaient être réservées aux hommes les plus puissants du Domaine, puisqu'ils seraient les derniers remparts à franchir. »

Les adolescents ruminèrent quelques secondes cette notion ; ils savaient qu'ils s'entraînaient pour appartenir à la garde rapprochée mais savoir que leur tâche ne se limitait pas seulement à protéger le Sanctuaire mais aussi et surtout à lutter contre les atteintes à toute forme de vie s'ancraient dans leurs esprits. Bien sûr, cela leur avait été enseigné, seriné, rabâché pendant toutes ces années mais l'entendre de la bouche de Shion, en ce lieu protégé par ces armures millénaires… La nature de leur mission prenait tout à coup une nouvelle tournure.

« Et toutes les armures créées sont donc… vivantes ? Mais comment est ce possible ?... Et dans ce cas… comment peuvent-elle dégager une telle aura, alors qu'elles sont détruites ? » Demanda Aioros, curieux.

- Pas toutes les armures, uniquement celles du zodiaque. Le fait même qu'elles aient été forgées par un Dieu leur confère une inévitable puissance qui se traduit par un cosmos latent qui leur est propre. Et ce qui les distingue les unes des autres, c'est bien entendu la constellation à laquelle elles se réfèrent individuellement mais aussi et surtout la force du Verbe.

- La force du Verbe ?

- Oui, Saga, la bénédiction que chaque Dieu de l'Olympe a offert à l'armure qui était en harmonie avec lui. Parmi les 88 qui ont existé, seules les protections de l'écliptique ont bénéficié de ce "bonus", et c'est ce qui les rendait si puissantes. De fait, malgré leur destruction, cette force leur est demeurée.

- Mais dans ce cas, si elles étaient aussi puissantes que vous le dites, comment ont-elles pu être détruites ? » Ce qu'ils avaient pu entrevoir de ce qui restait de l'armure des Gémeaux ne laissait guère de doute quant à l'état des onze autres…

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elles étaient indestructibles… » Le ton chagrin de Shion qui sourdait sous ces mots les frappa au cœur ; il n'était pas dans les habitudes du Pope de laisser ainsi entrevoir ses sentiments profonds. Confusément, ils comprirent en cet instant qu'un lien particulier venait de se créer entre eux et celui qui était leur seigneur et maître, et tandis qu'un silence respectueux s'établissait, Shion prit une inspiration :

« Elles auraient pu être réparées. Malheureusement, la technique et les pouvoirs nécessaires ont été perdus au fil du temps… » Le Pope s'éloigna pour gravir les marches menant sur l'estrade, tout en ramassant au passage le casque à ses pieds. D'un geste doux, presque tendre, il le replaça parmi les débris et effleura les parois de l'urne des Gémeaux ; dans un glissement feutré, celles-ci se redressèrent.

« Parmi les fondateurs du Sanctuaire se trouvaient des atlantes. Mon peuple… Des survivants. Athéna leur confia la responsabilité de réparer les armures, quelle que soit leur nature.

Mais peu à peu, déracinés de leur terre, arrachés à leurs traditions et leurs coutumes, les descendants des atlantes furent de moins en moins nombreux et les secrets de nos techniques se perdirent aux travers des âges. Aussi, lorsqu'elles ont été détruites, personne n'était plus capable de leur redonner vie… »

Aioros n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de Shion, qui leur tournait le dos, pour ressentir à quel point cet aveu coûtait au Pope. Lorsque le jeune Mü avait fait son apparition au Sanctuaire, aucun des aspirants présents ne s'était posé de question quant à l'origine du garçon… Visiblement, il était lui aussi un rescapé. Et peut être même le dernier.

« Mais de toute manière, on n'en a plus besoin non ? » Shion fit volte-face vers un Kanon aux sourcils froncés, « les anciens chevaliers d'or ne s'en servaient plus depuis des années… alors à quoi bon les garder et surtout pourquoi leur accorder autant d'importance ? » Kanon… Tellement habitué à voir les jumeaux s'entraîner ensemble, rivaliser en terme de puissance, si semblables et parfois si différents… Shion ne pouvait lui en vouloir de cette désinvolture. L'adolescent n'était qu'indirectement concerné par l'histoire qu'il était en train de leur narrer. Après tout, ce ne serait pas lui qui serait chevalier des Gémeaux. Quelle compensation pouvait-il trouver à part celle, mesquine certes, de rabaisser l'importance de cette charge ?

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, c'est vrai, » lui répondit Shion d'une voix douce, « moi-même je me suis souvent posé la question…

Parfois même, j'imagine que leur destruction n'est finalement que le résultat logique de la montée en puissance des chevaliers d'or, qui au fil du temps, n'ont plus eu besoin de ces protections pour combattre. Les nouvelles générations comme la vôtre par exemple, sont suffisamment aguerries pour se passer de ce genre de "compléments". Néanmoins… Les Popes successifs du Sanctuaire, en prenant leur poste, héritent également d'un certain nombre de missions séculaires parmi lesquelles la préservation des armures d'or, même en leur état actuel, est une priorité. Pour ceux qui endosseront la charge du zodiaque, » le geste d'excuse qu'il esquissa discrètement vers Kanon parut glisser sur l'adolescent comme une goutte d'eau sur la plume d'un canard et se perdre dans l'immensité de la salle, « il est nécessaire que les reliques de l'armure correspondante reconnaissent l'aspirant. Cela fait partie de la cérémonie liée à l'accueil des jeunes chevaliers d'or. Hormis ce point, j'avoue en être au même stade que vous : je ne peux que me baser sur les légendes…

- Il y a donc une autre raison… » La frustration presque inexplicable qui avait saisi Saga lorsque l'urne des Gémeaux s'était refermée s'évanouissait petit à petit tandis qu'il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi, à l'inverse de son frère, ces armures étaient aussi importantes. Et il entendait ne pas sortir de cette salle sans obtenir l'explication désirée.

Shion aurait pu se taire à ce moment-là, il aurait même peut être dû. Pourtant :

« Une très ancienne prophétie se transmet de Pope en Pope. Elle dit qu'un jour viendra où les armures seront réparées, un jour où leur renaissance sera inévitable, un jour où le dernier espoir de sauver les hommes sera anéanti… J'ai beaucoup cherché à comprendre ce mystère mais n'ai jamais rien trouvé. Ma tâche est donc de les conserver jusqu'à ce fameux jour même si… » Que n'avait-il besoin de leur dire qu'il savait que la réapparition des armures ne verrait sans doute jamais le jour ? Cette conviction profonde l'animait depuis son accession au pouvoir, bien qu'elle n'ait rien de très réjouissant. Il n'avait trouvé Mü qu'après des années de recherche, et l'enfant était le dernier. Il n'y avait plus personne.

Chassant ces idées noires de sa tête, Shion observa chacun des adolescents tour à tour. Ils savaient à présent. Et ils étaient sans aucun doute les premiers d'une génération à connaître la vérité depuis des années ; Aldébaran, comme ses prédécesseurs, avait reçu la consigne expresse de ne rien dévoiler de l'existence de l'armure du Taureau.

Il était d'usage que chaque chevalier d'or conserve tel un trésor au fond de son cœur, ce lien particulier qui se tissait le jour de la cérémonie entre lui et cette relique brisée, torturée, mais encore dotée de cette étincelle de vie si fascinante. Une page de l'histoire se tournait en cette nuit. Une page de traditions aussi. La première…

_Sanctuaire, 30 Novembre 1986…_

… Aioros se rappelle que suite à cette fameuse nuit, ils ont tous été sévèrement punis. Saga et Kanon plus que les autres d'ailleurs… Pourtant quel bon souvenir !…

Shion s'est posté auprès de l'urne sacrée dont la luminescence s'est soudainement accrue. De ce même geste qu'Aioros lui a vu pour la première fois deux ans auparavant, le Pope approche ses mains des flancs de la boîte qui s'écartent, telles des pétales s'ouvrant sur un trésor inestimable. Et elle apparaît. Bien sûr, elle est en ruine, bien sûr, il n'y a plus là qu'un simple tas d'or mais pourtant, une bouffée de chaleur envahit le jeune chevalier, son cœur semble sur le point d'éclater dans sa poitrine, tout devant ses yeux paraît soudain plus brillant, plus net, comme si un voile de brume venait de s'évaporer dans son esprit. Ce chant qu'il n'a jamais oublié retentit dans sa tête, résonne dans son corps. Ce n'est plus un battement de cœur qu'il entend mais deux. Ils battent à l'unisson, celui de l'armure et le sien.

Sont-ce des larmes qui obstruent soudain sa vision ? Il n'en a cure, alors que de ses mains soudain timides il se saisit de deux éléments brisés parmi l'amoncellement de débris. C'est une flèche, rompue en son milieu. Il se tourne alors vers Shion, qui l'observe avec un sourire où perce une pointe de fierté. Presque maladroitement, Aioros rapproche les deux morceaux et la tige de la flèche redevient elle-même.

Alors, son poing se refermant sur la césure, il tend le bras vers le Grand Pope et dit d'une voix forte :

« Ma vie vous appartient !

- Puisses-tu ne jamais faillir… Aioros du Sagittaire. »

_**Remerciements :**_

_Fenril et Davidvssx_ : pour avoir répondu avec autant de diligence et de gentillesse à ma question technique…

_Masque de Mort du Cancer_ : pour m'avoir aimablement autorisée à me baser sur son récit en ce qui concerne la création des armures d'or…


	27. Chapitre 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

_Au Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

Kanon était resté en haut, avec son frère. Retranchés dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, les autres chevaliers d'or s'entre-regardèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Aldébaran ose prendre la parole, d'une voix aussi étouffée que possible :

« Mais bon sang… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?! J'ai cru que le Sanctuaire explosait sous mes pieds…

- Tu ne les as donc pas reconnues ?

- Reconnaître quoi ?

- Oui, là, j'avoue que… Fit Camus tout en étouffant maladroitement un bâillement. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Les cosmos d'Aiolia et d'Aioros. » Debout près de la fenêtre, Dôkho contemplait d'un air distrait les jardins à l'extérieur. « Leurs énergies ont convergé ensemble directement vers le Palais, vers… Rachel. »

L'air sombre qu'il arborait lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses pairs n'échappa à personne :

« Tu veux dire… qu'elle les a attirées ?

- Non Milo. Enfin… Pas volontairement.

- Et eux au fait ! » Angelo se pencha vers la table basse pour tirer une cigarette du paquet qui traînait là. « Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur arriver ? Leurs cosmos étaient poussés à leur maximum, ce qui signifie…

- Qu'ils étaient en train de combattre, c'est certain, acheva Mü avant de se tourner vers Shaka l'air interrogateur.

- Ils sont en vie. » Un discret soupir collectif de soulagement accueillit les paroles de la Vierge, qui rouvrit les yeux.

« Je vais quand même essayer de les joindre, marmonna Aldébaran en s'emparant du téléphone. Histoire d'en être bien sûr. »

Le Taureau ne vit pas le mince sourire qui étira les lèvres de Shaka à cet instant ; cependant la Vierge n'insista pas plus avant.

Recroquevillée sur une chaise, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, Thétis n'avait pas dit un mot. Un œil averti se serait rendu compte sans peine qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres et que l'extrémité de ses ongles était plantée dans son front. La main fraîche de la Vierge glissa sous son menton et lui releva le visage avec fermeté :

« Je vois… Tu as mal ? » Elle hocha la tête sans répondre, ses yeux bleus devenus vitreux attachés au regard clair et vigilant de Shaka. La main de ce dernier se leva, pour aller effleurer les cheveux de la jeune femme, tandis qu'une légère lueur dorée se concentrait autour des doigts fins de l'indien.

« Ne résiste pas Thétis. Je vais te soulager. »

L'aiguillon désagréable de la panique la traversa de part en part. Ne pas résister, c'était lui ouvrir son esprit, c'était lui… "montrer", qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle fut tentée de repousser son aide, mais elle n'en fit rien. La douleur était si forte !

Résignée, elle ferma les yeux, et l'aura lumineuse descendit sur elle, enveloppant son visage d'un voile translucide. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

« J'ai terminé.

- Merci, Shaka. »

Ainsi… S'il n'avait pas été entouré en cet instant par ses pairs, il aurait très certainement hurlé. Peut-être même pour la première fois de sa vie. Cette souffrance qui compressait soudain son cœur, altérait son souffle, cette souffrance-là, était-il seulement possible qu'il puisse en exister de pire ?

Non seulement il venait de voir dans l'esprit de la jeune femme les images troublantes auxquelles il redoutait d'être confronté depuis le retour de Kanon, mais aussi et surtout avait ressenti à travers elle des impressions étranges, des émotions indéfinissables mais qui de par leur singularité, lui faisaient cruellement ressentir qu'il en serait à jamais étranger. Et un douloureux sentiment d'envie le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Une jalousie incohérente. De la colère.

Elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui. C'était inutile. Mais lorsqu'il se détourna, un imperceptible soupir de soulagement l'anima. L'appréhension du jugement qui ne manquerait pas de tomber venait de s'éloigner, le temps d'un sursis.

« Je ne savais pas que ton empathie naturelle était développée à ce point. De nous tous, je suppose que tu dois être celle qui a ressenti le plus clairement la douleur de Rachel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Thétis sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Mü l'observait depuis un bon moment déjà, l'air attentif.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Contrairement à vous, j'ai "vu" le flux d'énergie repartir du Palais et le contrecoup m'a transpercée, comme une espèce de… brûlure mentale. » Elle baissa les yeux avant de rajouter : « Mais elle… »

Un signe d'assentiment général lui répondit. Ils l'avaient tous ressenti à plus ou moins grande échelle et leurs inquiétudes mêlées se reportèrent spontanément vers le cosmos de Rachel.

« Il est apaisé, murmura Dôkho en levant les yeux vers les étages. Enfin… »

Unis dans l'inquiétude, tant pour Rachel que pour les frères Xérakis dont ils demeuraient sans nouvelle, ils décidèrent cependant de laisser le Palais retrouver un semblant de quiétude. L'absence de Saga et de Kanon était d'ailleurs suffisamment éloquente.

Tandis qu'ils quittaient tous les lieux en silence, Angelo rattrapa Thétis qui se dirigeait déjà vers son temple.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il, l'air presque soucieux. Elle hocha la tête :

- J'ai simplement mal au crâne. Je suppose que dormir un peu ne me ferait pas de mal.

- Hum…

- Quoi ? » L'air soudain très concentré, Angelo tendit le cou vers la jeune femme, avant de désigner son front du doigt :

« Toi, tu caches quelque chose… y a marqué "grosse bêtise", là. » Mais Thétis n'était pas franchement d'humeur et, les mains sur les hanches, se pencha elle aussi vers l'italien :

« Puisque que tu as une si bonne vue, tu vois les petits caractères marqués en dessous ?

- Heu… J'avoue que…

- Il y a écrit : "mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde" ! » Et une porte furieuse de claquer au nez du Cancer.

Un instant interdit, il finit par éclater de rire : « Alors, c'est vraiment une _très_ grosse bêtise ! »

* * *

Elle dormait. Saga, qui n'avait plus décroché une parole, l'observait, debout à ses côtés. Mâchoire crispée, le regard dilaté, il paraissait abîmé dans ses pensées, sans même sembler percevoir la présence de son frère qui se tenait derrière lui, telle une ombre vigilante.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, le Pope fit volte-face :

« Kanon, reste auprès d'elle.

- Mais ? Où vas-tu ? » Interloqué, il vit son frère se diriger d'un pas vif vers la sortie de ses appartements.

- Chercher la vérité. »

_New-York, Etats Unis d'Amérique…_

« Je ne rentre pas avec toi.

- Tu… Je te demande pardon ? »

Stupéfait, Aioros examina le visage tuméfié de son frère à demi dissimulé dans l'ombre, et tourné vers le lit sur lequel gisait la jeune femme inanimée. D'une voix étouffée, il murmura :

« Elle va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a pris un bon coup sur la tête, c'est vrai, mais rien de bien grave.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. » La tension qui sourdait sous les mots du Lion était presque palpable et dans le silence lourd qui s'ensuivit, Aioros ne put se défendre d'un frisson prémonitoire. Ses soupçons furent bientôt confirmés lorsque son cadet enchaîna :

« Tu as entendu aussi bien que moi ce qu'il a dit.

- Nous en avons tué un, Aiolia. Quant à l'autre…

- Et alors ? » Un regard azuréen assombri par la colère s'appesantit sur Aioros. « Angelo a peut-être raison. Qui nous dit qu'ils ne sont pas des dizaines d'autres encore en vie ? Ils vont revenir. » Le poing du Lion se ferma instantanément : « Je refuse de la laisser seule. Je dois rester pour la protéger. »

Malgré les murmures, malgré l'obscurité qui régnait au le coin de la chambre dans lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés pour ne pas importuner la jeune femme, la colère d'Aiolia flamboyait. Son aîné leva une main qui se voulait apaisante :

« Aiolia… Ce n'était que des menaces, rien de plus. Je ne pense pas…

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Personne ne sait rien de rien ! » L'espace d'un instant, ce qui ressemblait fortement à du désespoir contracta les traits du Lion et l'effort qu'il fit pour ramener le ton de sa voix à un niveau acceptable était visible : « Je ne la laisserai pas. La prochaine fois, ils la tueront. »

De nouveau, il pivota vers l'image qui l'obsédait : Jane, là, inconsciente. Il était loin d'elle mais le sang coagulé qui ornait sa tempe, les bandages qui enserraient ses côtes, les contusions sur son visage, tout cela il le voyait flotter sans cesse devant ses yeux, comme gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit. Et elle allait devoir subir cela de nouveau ou peut-être même pire encore s'il s'éloignait d'elle ?

Farouche, il se tourna vers son frère :

« Tu n'as qu'à partir. Moi, je reste.

- Tu as donc perdu la raison ? » Empoignant son cadet par le bras, le Sagittaire assena sourdement :

« Reprends-toi Aiolia. Tu dois rentrer au Sanctuaire et tu le sais pertinemment. Nous sommes ici à titre exceptionnel. Les autres ont besoin de nous, et nous devons nous préparer à affronter les Portes.

- Pour quoi faire ? »

D'un geste brusque, Aiolia libéra son bras, tout en défiant son frère du regard :

« Aller combattre une chose dont nous ne savons presque rien et que nous ne sommes même pas certains de vaincre, tout ça au nom de l'humanité ? Et elle alors ? Il faudrait que je la sacrifie ?

- Comment peux-tu parler ainsi, toi ?! » Atterré. Et encore, le qualificatif était faible pour décrire l'état d'esprit du Sagittaire en cet instant. « Tu es un chevalier d'or, bon sang ! Tu as toujours été fier de cette mission et tu l'as toujours honorée !

- J'ai changé Aioros. On a tous changé. » Il aurait pu baisser le regard, fuir peut-être le visage accusateur de son aîné, mais Aiolia n'avait jamais plié devant qui que ce soit, fût-ce devant ce frère qu'il avait toujours admiré. Il secoua la tête comme pour appuyer ses dires :

« Non. Je pensais que je pourrais mais… Le Sanctuaire est mon foyer, celui vers lequel je reviens lorsque j'en éprouve le besoin mais ma vie est ici à présent, aux côtés de Jane. J'ai déjà perdu une fois celle que j'aimais… Je ne supporterais pas de revivre cette situation. Alors, quitte à ne pas être certain que le Sanctuaire n'échouera pas, je préfère encore rester là, où je serais sûr de préserver ce qui est cher à mon cœur. »

« Je suis désolé… » Ajouta-t-il en esquissant un geste d'excuse vis-à-vis d'Aioros qui le contemplait, l'incompréhension la plus totale au fond des yeux.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train d'entendre… » Finit par lâcher le Sagittaire, qui ne savait plus s'il devait se mettre en colère ou tâcher de raisonner la tête de linotte qui lui servait de frère. « Te rends-tu seulement compte que par ton attitude, tu risques de provoquer un désastre ?

- Je sais. Mais ce sera le cas, quel que soit le choix que je fasse.

- Nous n'existons pas pour faire passer nos désirs personnels avant notre devoir. Il me semblait pourtant que tu l'avais compris.

- Je te le redis : je suis vraiment désolé. »

Son petit frère… Aioros sentit sa gorge se serrer devant l'étranger qu'il paraissait être devenu tout à coup. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour il lui tiendrait un tel discours, C'est vrai, il avait toujours eu la tête dure, un vrai âne bâté quand il s'y mettait, mais jamais Aiolia n'avait remis en cause les fondements mêmes de ce qui constituait son existence. A l'inverse de nombre d'entre eux, il avait fait entendre sa voix lorsque Saga avait assassiné Shion et pris le pouvoir ; il n'avait tenu qu'à Aioros que son cadet ne se lance tête baissée dans un affrontement avec le Pope, affrontement au cours duquel il aurait très certainement perdu la vie. La bravoure dont il avait sans cesse fait preuve à cette époque-là, et qui pouvait passer pour de l'inconscience aux yeux de certains, lui avait fait gagner ses lettres de noblesse et aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, l'estime et le respect de Saga, qui avait paru s'amuser un temps de la résistance farouche que lui opposait alors le jeune Lion fougueux.

Et aujourd'hui… toute cette générosité débordante, cette droiture, tout cela semblait être parti en fumée. Aioros se mordit les lèvres : il était injuste de penser ainsi et il le savait. Aiolia avait tout simplement placé ses priorités ailleurs. Trahi par la vie, sans doute avait-il remis en cause beaucoup de ses convictions. Etait-ce là la raison profonde de ce changement ? Tant d'années avaient été nécessaires avant qu'Aiolia ne retrouve confiance, qu'il accepte enfin l'idée qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé… Jane était sa deuxième chance. Et il ne voulait pas la gâcher.

« Aiolia… »

S'il n'y avait eu le silence, ils n'auraient certainement pas entendu ce filet de voix si frêle qu'ils doutèrent même une seconde de ne pas l'avoir rêvé.

« Jane ! » Le Lion se précipita auprès d'elle, affolé :

« Tu es enfin réveillée ! Comment te sens-tu ? » Il lui avait pris la main, serrant les doigts graciles entre les siens. De nouveau la douleur de voir son visage déformé par les coups lui noua les tripes.

Tendrement, il écarta une mèche dorée de son visage mais suspendit son geste :

« Je vous ai entendus. » Sa tête pivota sur l'oreiller, lui arrachant une grimace : « Je veux que tu repartes avec ton frère. »

- Non, Jane !... Tu ne peux pas…

- Tu ne m'as rien dit mais ça fait longtemps que je sais. » Ses lèvres tuméfiées esquissèrent ce qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire.

- Je refuse, murmura-t-il, sauvagement. Je ne prendrai pas ce risque.

- Vas-tu enfin arrêter de te conduire en enfant ? » Elle voulut se redresser mais n'y parvint pas. Alors, plantant son regard dans celui de son compagnon, elle dit d'une voix faible mais où perçait de la colère :

« Fais ton devoir ! En ce moment, tu devrais être auprès de tes amis au Sanctuaire, pour les aider. Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

- Je dois te protéger ! Peu m'importe…

- … peu t'importe tout ce en quoi tu as toujours cru ? C'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ? Alors tu n'es plus l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse.

- Jane… » Il se mordit les lèvres, soudain piteux. Ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard, il détourna la tête, et tomba sur son frère qui se tenait debout derrière lui, légèrement en retrait et qui ne le regardait même pas. Ravalant sa détresse, il répondit dans un souffle :

« Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu reprendre pied. Tu m'es infiniment plus précieuse que tout le reste.

- Tu dis des bêtises. » Radoucie, elle leva une main tremblante et la posa, fraîche, sur la joue d'Aiolia : « … Le monde est précieux, la Terre est précieuse et toi, tu dois défendre tout cela. Et au fond de toi, tu sais que c'est là la tâche qui t'attend. Tu ne peux pas mettre dans la balance ma vie et celles de millions d'autres personnes.

- Mais ta vie est ce qui compte le plus pour moi ! »

Désespéré, il tenta de batailler une dernière fois pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être encore : « En restant à tes côtés, je te préserverai.

- Et lorsque tes compagnons seront tous morts, et lorsque le monde sombrera dans le chaos, je serai toujours là, c'est ça ? Mais crois-tu réellement que je resterai aux côtés d'un homme qui aura trahi ses convictions et bafoué son honneur ? Si tu fais cela, tu les perdras eux,… et tu me perdras, moi. »

- Tu me demandes…

- Je ne te demande rien. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. » Fermant les yeux un instant, elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière. Longtemps Aiolia resta silencieux, penché sur elle, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Encore stupéfait, Aioros observait la jeune femme qui respirait paisiblement. Quel courage de sa part…

Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle ait réellement tout entendu de sa conversation avec son frère. Elle aurait pu accepter, se sachant en danger de mort, mais elle avait préféré s'effacer devant l'impérieuse menace qui les guettait tous, directement ou indirectement. Admettait-elle aussi l'idée qu'Aiolia ne reviendrait peut-être jamais auprès d'elle ? Aucun indice sur son visage ne laissait entrevoir la réponse à cette question.

Une dernière fois Aiolia se courba vers elle, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

« Je vais partir, murmura-t-il, sa bouche effleurant celle de la jeune femme. Mais je te promets que je reviendrai. »

Un sourire les illumina, sans plus aucun mot. Leurs regards se mêlèrent, l'étreinte de leurs doigts se défit, il recula et elle ferma les yeux.

Il passa devant son aîné, mâchoire serrée et visage orageux. Il ne sentait pas le désir de regarder celui qui l'entraînait loin de ce qui était devenu sa vie, et vers ce qui serait peut-être sa fin.

Aioros respecta sa colère et attendit qu'il fût sorti pour tourner les talons à son tour.

Ce fut alors qu'il vit qu'elle le regardait.

« Aioros… » Une larme s'échappa et glissa le long de la joue de la jeune femme pour aller se perdre dans la lourde chevelure blonde étalée sous elle. « Je t'en prie, ramène-le-moi… ne le laisse pas mourir. »

Le poing de la tristesse broya soudain le cœur du Sagittaire, tandis que la main que Jane tendait avec difficulté vers la porte retombait mollement le long du lit : « J'aurais si mal… de le perdre… »

En silence, il hocha la tête. Alors, elle referma les yeux mais l'angoisse qui venait de l'étreindre s'était figée sur son visage.

_Demeure des Dothrakis, Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

Quand il fit irruption dans le salon envahi par la lumière du soleil qui se déversait à flots au travers des hautes fenêtres de la demeure Dothrakis, quand son regard croisa celui de Nathan qui, debout au milieu de la pièce semblait attendre quelque chose, Saga sut qu'il ne se trompait pas. Celui qu'il avait en face de lui savait. Il le lisait dans ses yeux, des yeux si semblables à ceux de la femme épuisée qu'il venait de laisser, des yeux dans lesquels en cet instant se mêlaient la peur et la souffrance.

« J'exige une explication. »

La voix du Pope tomba dans le silence, sèche, tandis que lentement, il refermait la porte derrière lui.

« Tu exiges ! Voyez-vous ça… » Se levant du siège dans lequel il était installé, Andreas Antinaïkos vint se planter aux côtés de son vieil ami, les yeux étincelants.

« C'est à Nathan que je veux parler.

- Tu te considères en droit de lui donner un ordre ?

- Ça suffit, Andreas. » D'un geste las, Nathan fit signe au père du Pope de ne plus intervenir. Et si ce dernier fit mine de protester, il se tut, finalement.

« Que veux-tu savoir, Saga ?

- Tu le sais très bien, épargne-moi les réponses indirectes. »

Ainsi c'était arrivé. Tôt ou tard, quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne pouvait être évité. Pourtant, Nathan n'avait pas imaginé cet instant de cette façon, pas dans cette ambiance, pas dans ce lieu qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être. En réalité, ce moment, il n'avait jamais voulu l'imaginer, mais le gouffre sombre et sans fond qu'il voyait s'ouvrir tout à coup sous ses pieds avait toujours été là sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Alors ?

- Alors… » Il fallait qu'il le dise. Il le fallait ! Mais combien cela était difficile… Se pouvait-il que ce soit au-dessus de ses forces ? Etait-ce sa propre angoisse qu'il diffusait autour de lui, ou est-ce que le ton acerbe, presque agressif de Saga cachait lui aussi un noir pressentiment ? Ils s'observèrent l'espace d'une seconde et Nathan comprit en un éclair que ce qu'il allait dire, l'autre n'en voulait que la confirmation.

_« Je n'ai pas le choix, que les Dieux me pardonnent… »_

« Je sais… je sais que Rachel et toi avez affronté les Gardiens, il y a quelques semaines. » Commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait suffisamment ferme.

- Comment ? Comment peux-tu être au courant ?

- Peu importe. Ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Vous les avez vaincus n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'entendre questionner ! Si tu refuses de…

- Je t'en prie Saga. Toi non plus, ne tergiverses pas. » Ce qui passa dans la tête du Pope en cet instant, Nathan n'en sut jamais rien. Mais la résignation qui embruma alors le regard habituellement clair de Saga lui parut soudain bien réelle.

- Oui. Nous les avons vaincus.

- Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Oui. »

Saga aurait donné n'importe quoi pour reculer. Pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir très loin. Pour ne pas entendre. Mais il était là, et la réponse qu'il venait lui-même de donner lui glaçait l'échine.

« Cela s'est reproduit aujourd'hui. Aioros et Aiolia ont vraisemblablement affronté un ou plusieurs Gardiens. Leurs cosmos que tu as perçus, comme tout un chacun dans le Domaine sacré, se sont naturellement dirigés vers la "source", pour y puiser l'énergie et la force nécessaires pour vaincre. Sans la "source", il est probable qu'ils seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est.

- Tu veux donc dire…

- Je veux dire que leurs cosmos ont transité par Rachel avant de repartir d'où ils étaient venus, pour investir leurs porteurs d'une puissance suffisante pour contrer les Gardiens et leur aura maléfique. »

Le visage terreux et les traits tirés de la jeune femme revinrent hanter l'esprit de Saga, les mots de Nathan résonnant dans un coin de sa tête encore et encore… L'épuisement, cette douleur qu'il avait partagée avec elle sur l'instant, tout parut brusquement disproportionné.

« Ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi lorsqu'elle et moi avons combattu les Gardiens, » tenta-t-il d'expliquer. C'est vrai, elle s'est affaiblie, mais cela n'a duré que quelques minutes.

- Tu étais seul. Là, il s'agissait d'Aiolia _et_ d'Aioros. Il n'y a pas de règles de proportionnalité. »

Saga, toujours debout, se détourna vers la fenêtre derrière lui et s'appuyant du poing contre le montant en bois, leva les yeux vers le Palais qui dominait l'enceinte sacrée. Avec une hésitation, il laissa aller son esprit vers elle : tout allait bien, elle se reposait. Il baissa la tête.

La discussion n'était pas close, il n'avait pas encore toutes ses réponses, même s'il n'était plus très sûr de les vouloir.

« Nathan… Cela signifie donc que Rachel constitue un élément incontournable lorsque nous devrons affronter les Gardiens restants ? Nous ne savons même pas combien ils sont. Cette situation est donc susceptible de se reproduire ? » Cette fois, Nathan ne lui répondit pas, se mordant les lèvres, et ce fut Andreas qui, sortant de son mutisme forcé, s'avança au-devant de son fils :

« Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, Saga. Oui, ça se reproduira mais cet aspect n'est que secondaire.

- Secondaire ?! Tu ne l'as pas vue !

- Peu importe ! Je maintiens qu'il n'y a pas là de quoi mériter qu'on s'y attarde. » La froideur d'Andreas s'accentua un peu plus : « Shion avait pris la décision de nous renvoyer vers vous pour la simple et bonne raison que les Portes ne doivent pas s'ouvrir. Et…

- Andreas, attends… » Nathan jeta un regard affolé à son compagnon qui n'en continua pas moins, impitoyable :

- … Et elles ne s'ouvriront pas si les douze cosmos dorés s'accordent et se combinent pour ne former qu'une seule et même énergie qui, transcendée par la "source", constitue la seule alternative suffisamment puissante pour déséquilibrer l'ombre et la lumière.

- Les douze… ! » Soufflé par le choc des mots qu'il venait d'entendre, Saga secoua la tête dans un "non" muet, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux élargis par l'horreur. Ce n'était pas… Ça ne pouvait pas être ! Elle… une vision de cauchemar occulta son père en face de lui : ce n'était plus que flammes, chaleur insoutenable, et un cri, un cri qui ne cessait de s'allonger de se répercuter jusqu'à devenir une litanie infernale, la douleur, la mort !

Hébété, il se tourna vers Nathan, ignorant son père :

« Tu… Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Oh Saga, je… » Le vieil homme, dont le regard était tout à coup plus brillant qu'à l'accoutumée, tourna ses mains vers le Pope, écartées en signe d'impuissance. « J'aurais…

- Ça ne peut pas être la solution ! Aucun être, fut-il un dieu, ne pourrait supporter dans son corps la puissance de douze chevaliers d'or ! C'est une… aberration ! »

Le silence poisseux qui l'environnait, le bourdonnement qui s'amplifiait dans sa tête, le vertige qui menaçait à présent de le faire basculer, tout cela s'accumula jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se mettent à tressaillir. Mais pourquoi Nathan ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? On était en train de parler de Rachel, bon sang ! Un être humain !

* * *

Un gémissement sourd tira Kanon de ses pensées, et il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle le regardait. « Qu'est-ce que… »

_« Saga ! Non ! »_

D'un geste maladroit, elle repoussa les couvertures, et balança ses jambes hors du lit :

« Je dois y aller.

- Rachel ! Tu n'es pas…

- Aide-moi ! » Devant l'angoisse qui se lisait en elle, et qui venait lui aussi de le saisir à la gorge, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de lui tendre ses vêtements et la soutenir lorsque, de quelques pas chancelants, elle commença à descendre les escaliers.

* * *

« Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? » Une voix dangereusement calme s'éleva alors dans le silence.

« Par tous les dieux… » N'osant pas en croire ses yeux, Andreas recula. « Nathan, ne reste pas… »

Tétanisé, l'autre ne bougeait plus. Hypnotisé par le regard rouge sang qui le tenait sous sa coupe.

Les yeux étrécis par la fureur, Saga saisit Nathan au col sans ménagement :

« Est-ce que… tu te rends compte ! » Se répandant dans la pièce à une vitesse galopante, le cosmos rageur du Pope se mit à crépiter d'éclairs aveuglants, tandis qu'il criait : « C'est Rachel ! C'est d'elle dont on parle !

- Saga ! Lâche-le, immédiatement ! » Andreas s'était approché, auréolé d'une lumière dorée, témoignant de sa puissance, tandis qu'une boule d'énergie pure naissait au creux de sa paume. « Ne m'y oblige pas ! »

Mais il ne put aller plus loin. Une décharge d'une puissance inouïe le repoussa d'un seul coup plusieurs mètres en arrière et sa tête alla heurter durement le mur derrière lui. Sonné, il se redressa néanmoins, pour constater qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer, le champ de force déployé par son fils lui interdisant toute possibilité d'aller secourir son vieux compagnon. Son fils qui ne s'était même pas retourné pour asséner son coup.

« Ta fille ! » Continua le Pope d'une voix vibrante de douleur, resserrant inexorablement sa prise autour du cou de Nathan, qui suffoquait. « Tu veux sacrifier ta propre fille ! Mais quel monstre es-tu ? Jamais je ne te laisserai faire une chose pareille… Jamais tu m'entends ! »

Les yeux de Nathan s'agrandirent, et son aura se mit à luire faiblement alors qu'il tâchait de résister encore un peu… un tout petit peu…

« Saga ! Arrête ! »

Le vieil homme vit soudain Saga se figer, au travers du brouillard qui commençait à obscurcir sa vue. Et les mains qui cernaient sa gorge se desserrèrent, juste assez pour laisser d'infimes gorgées d'air aller soulager ses poumons affamés.

« Arrête… Je t'en supplie… » La voix de Rachel se brisa sur un sanglot, et d'un geste, le Pope lâcha Nathan, qui s'écroula à terre, ses doigts crispés sur sa poitrine.

Saga se tourna lentement vers sa compagne. Appuyée au chambranle de la porte, encore pâle et fiévreuse, elle tendait ses doigts vers lui :

« Viens… Il ne faut pas que tu restes là… »

Il crut que son cœur allait exploser. Il n'y avait nulle surprise dans le regard de la jeune femme, nulle colère, seulement une lassitude extrême. Une résignation.

Cela lui fit encore plus mal que tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Eux, ils n'étaient rien. Ils n'avaient aucun droit, aucun pouvoir sur leurs existences. Mais elle… Il lui sembla soudain que cette main tendue vers lui était au-delà de toutes les distances, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Sans un mot, il détourna les yeux et, en quelques pas, la dépassa, pour sortir.

Si l'énergie qui avait été déployée quelques secondes plus tôt dans la pièce se dissipa assez rapidement, la tension demeurait. Lorsque Andreas fut enfin en mesure de se rapprocher de Nathan, celui-ci achevait de se relever, passant ses doigts tremblants sur son cou tuméfié.

« Ce n'était pas à toi de le lui dire. »

Debout, la jeune femme observait son père, sans que rien dans son visage ne permette d'y déceler la moindre de ses pensées. Elle luttait pour se maintenir droite, mais pour rien au monde elle ne se serait assise. Quoi qu'il arrive à présent, elle garderait la tête haute.

« Rachel, nous n'avons plus beaucoup…

- Tais-toi. » Cinglante, elle interrompit Andreas, et sans plus se préoccuper de lui, reporta son attention sur son père :

« Tu n'avais aucun droit.

- Il l'avait compris de toute manière. Comme toi. Je suis désolé.

- Pas autant que moi. »

Elle ne pensait qu'à sa colère. Rien d'autre. Et aussi à lui, et à ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir en cet instant.

Le courage lui manquait encore pour le reste, et elle détourna le regard face à Nathan qui murmura :

« Notre famille… n'a toujours existé que pour les Portes. Et uniquement Elles. Le destin du Dothrakis n'a jamais été réellement la direction conjointe de Sanctuaire, même si au fil des siècles, les choses ont évolué en ce sens. Non, notre seul et unique objectif a toujours été de servir la Terre, pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans le chaos et la folie.

- Pourquoi nous ? » Il lui fallait une explication. N'importe laquelle, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle retarde la seule question qui en valait la peine. Nathan le comprit-il ? Toujours fut-il qu'il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Andreas, qui enchaîna de mauvaise grâce :

« La déesse Athéna n'a pas seulement offert le cosmos aux fondateurs du Sanctuaire. Elle a fait un cadeau supplémentaire à Bias Dothrakis : la faculté "d'absorber" simultanément les douze cosmos du Zodiaque, de les concentrer et de les manipuler, pour lui octroyer une puissance égale à celle des Dieux.

- Pourquoi a-t-il accepté ?

- Parce que c'était la seule solution pour qu'il puisse réaliser son rêve. »

Les récits de la vieille Moïra lui revinrent en mémoire… Cet ancêtre si lointain qui avait vu périr des innocents par centaines, et qui s'était élevé contre les grandes puissances antiques pour empêcher ces massacres…

« Les Portes ont toujours été là. Elles ne sont pas apparues un jour sans raison… mais nées du Néant. Comme l'univers. Elles sont partie intégrante de notre monde…

- … Ce sont Elles qui ont façonné notre planète, continua Nathan. Leurs ouvertures périodiques ont permis les grands cataclysmes qui ont modifié notre climat et créé les conditions favorables à l'émergence de l'humanité. Elles sont le cœur de l'univers.

- Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi lutter contre Elles ? Si leur rôle est si primordial…

- Les Portes n'ont pas d'âme. Pas au sens où nous, nous l'entendons. Elles ne sont pas définissables, et agissent suivant Leur instinct. Leur fonction est de ressentir un certain équilibre. Lorsque celui-ci devient instable, Elles naissent à nouveau pour corriger cette … anomalie. »

Les guerres… les famines… les épidémies… toutes autant de "corrections" apportées au fil des millénaires.

« Les hommes… sont une anomalie, n'est ce pas ? »

Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, les Portes étaient Elles-mêmes à l'origine du facteur principal de déséquilibre sur la Terre et en un éclair, toutes les implications de ce postulat défilèrent dans l'esprit de Rachel, qui murmura, comme pour elle-même :

« L'antiquité a vu les premières civilisations avancées naître et prospérer… Les hommes ont commencé à prendre conscience qu'ils n'étaient plus complètement soumis aux lois de la nature, qu'ils pouvaient s'en affranchir… L'équilibre a été rompu.

- C'est en effet ce qui s'est passé, acquiesça Nathan. Et les guerres auxquelles ont participé ceux qui allaient être les fondateurs du Sanctuaire n'étaient que les conséquences d'une intervention des Portes pour rétablir l'harmonie telle qu'Elles la conçoivent.

- Seulement, la conscience humaine s'est éveillée, et la révolte de Bias Dothrakis n'était finalement que le miroir d'une certaine volonté collective de prendre son destin en main. De ne plus être soumis à la volonté des Portes. Mais il y a une chose qui je ne comprends pas… » La jeune femme regardait alternativement les deux hommes, presque méfiante : « Pourquoi les Dieux ont-ils accordé un tel pouvoir à Bias ?

- Athéna souhaitait accorder à Bias la possibilité d'exaucer son vœu et pour cela, le Sanctuaire avait besoin d'une puissance extraordinaire. Néanmoins… beaucoup ont pensé par la suite que les Dieux n'ont agi que dans leur propre intérêt. La mort des hommes, et de trop grandes souffrances, risquait de les détourner d'eux.

- C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé.

- Eux aussi ont été victimes de la progression de l'humanité. »

La foi des hommes contre la logique inconsciente des Portes. La lumière contre l'ombre. La vie contre la mort.

« Le Sanctuaire est le garant de l'équilibre, mais celui de l'humanité. Sa préservation est notre unique tâche. »

Cette notion, elle la connaissait. Plus que cela même, elle était ancrée au plus profond de son être, et il en était de même pour tous les membres du Sanctuaire, fussent-ils de bronze, d'argent ou d'or. La défense des hommes face à toutes les interventions divines avait constitué le cœur des actions de leurs ancêtres au travers des âges, des siècles, des époques…

A la disparition des Dieux, avec l'évolution de l'humanité, avaient succédé d'autres dangers, différents certes mais tout aussi périlleux si ce n'était plus, ces périls étant issus de l'humanité elle-même. Pourtant le Sanctuaire avait toujours œuvré dans le sens du bien général, de la protection des innocents et de ceux qui pouvaient devenir des victimes.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'essence même de cette mission prenait tout son sens face aux Portes, cette ultime menace qui ne ferait aucune distinction entre les hommes, qu'il s'agisse de ceux qui génèrent la peur et la douleur, ou de ceux qui les subissent. Le Sanctuaire était le dernier rempart, dépositaire d'un pouvoir si énorme que même elle, qui disposait d'un septième sens inné au même titre que les chevaliers d'or, ne pouvait encore en saisir toutes les implications. Ou plutôt, n'osait encore le faire.

« Une telle puissance, entre les mains d'un seul homme… Athéna n'a-t-elle donc pas pris de garanties quant à son utilisation ? »

Rachel voulait savoir. Tout savoir. Le regard de son père qui pesait sur elle, même si elle l'évitait, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'en ressentir l'insondable douleur qu'il exprimait. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui était là pour la mettre en face de son destin. Et elle devait comprendre pourquoi.

« En effet, un être malintentionné, voire maléfique, pourrait vouloir se servir de cette puissance… » La pause entendue d'Andreas en cet instant, elle fit mine de l'ignorer et ce fut à peine si un rictus tordit sa bouche lorsqu'elle l'invita à continuer.

« … Alors Athéna et ses pairs, pour qui la renaissance des Portes était quoi qu'il en soit inévitable et dont l'action devait parfois être nécessaire, décidèrent que la victoire du Sanctuaire serait soumise à la nécessité d'un Gémeaux double. Les Dieux étaient conscients, malgré toute leur suffisance, que parfois, il serait indispensable aux hommes d'être éprouvés dans leur chair et dans leur âme pour retrouver leur force de s'élever. Aussi, ils s'en remirent au Destin qui, lui, choisirait de quel côté devrait osciller l'équilibre.

- Pourquoi treize ? » Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard et Rachel n'eut aucun mal à discerner l'ombre de l'hésitation qui plana entre eux. Ce fut Nathan qui répondit cependant :

« D'après les explications de Shion, il semblerait que le concours d'une puissance supplémentaire soit nécessaire à la destruction des Portes. De quelle manière, nous n'en savons rien.

- Shion… » Se détournant, elle laissa son regard errer à l'extérieur, au-delà de la fenêtre, sur le Domaine Sacré baigné de soleil. Elle finit toutefois par leur opposer de nouveau son visage fermé :

« Pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyés à nous de cette façon ? Quelle est votre mission ? »

_La_ question. Au final, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'eux pour comprendre quelle allait être sa tâche. Alors quels étaient donc leurs objectifs ?

« La naissance des Portes, ses implications, les solutions qui existent, tout cela est transmis oralement de Pope en Pope, pour que celui-ci coordonne l'action du Sanctuaire si un tel événement doit arriver. Par ailleurs, nul n'est censé agir avant l'apparition des Portes d'une part parce que cela ne servirait à rien, et d'autre part… parce que l'héritier Dothrakis n'est pas encore en mesure d'intervenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Andreas ?

- Le don d'Athéna a été ancré dans le patrimoine génétique de notre famille, répondit enfin Nathan d'une voix lasse. Le corps de l'héritier est programmé pour s'éveiller à la naissance des Portes, il entre alors en résonance avec Elles, une fois qu'Elles sont suffisamment présentes dans notre monde pour que l'héritier Les perçoivent. Et ce n'est qu'au moment de l'Ouverture que les membres de notre famille sont aptes à concentrer simultanément tous les cosmos de l'elliptique.

- C'est Shion qui nous a expliqué cela. Nathan ne savait rien de cet aspect de sa famille, ta grand-mère ne lui en ayant jamais parlé, c'est à se demander si elle-même était au courant… » Andreas vint se planter devant la jeune femme : « Il nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix car il ne serait pas en mesure de procéder à la transmission traditionnelle de ces informations. Et je n'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire qu'au moment où j'ai appris que mon… que Saga l'avait assassiné. »

De nouveau, cette rancœur si palpable qui exsudait du vieil Antinaïkos… Une rancœur teintée de remords comprit Rachel, en voyant ses poings serrés. Malgré son arrogance coutumière, et son égoïsme, Andreas avait réellement considéré Shion comme un ami, comme un frère. Que son propre fils l'ait assassiné, et qu'il n'ait pu l'empêcher devait certes rendre ses nuits peu agréables. Ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la compassion étreignit le cœur de la jeune femme mais cette faiblesse inexplicable s'évanouit comme par enchantement, lorsque son regard croisa de nouveau celui d'Andreas sombre et inflexible.

« C'était sa volonté. Il voulait que nous soyons présents auprès de vous au moment de l'ouverture des Portes. Que nous vous aidions à vous organiser. Que…

- … Que vous preniez en charge le Sanctuaire. »

Se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour reprendre un peu de la maîtrise qui commençait à la fuir, elle s'avança au milieu de la pièce : « C'est cela n'est-ce pas ? Parce que, parmi les garanties qu'Athéna a prises, la mort de celui qui déploie une telle puissance est également prévue. Et votre présence ici va même jusqu'à me faire penser que la vie des XII est également mise en jeu. Des XII et de leur Pope. »

La mort. Le mot était enfin prononcé, par celle qui aurait à la subir.

« Seuls les ultimes cosmos de chacun des représentants du zodiaque sont à même d'être suffisamment puissants pour contrer l'Ouverture des Portes, commenta Andreas, laconique. Et l'ultime cosmos signifie…

- Je sais ce qu'est l'ultime cosmos. » Coupa-t-elle, sèchement.

L'énergie ultime. Celle générée par un chevalier qui décide de brûler son cosmos au-delà de ses limites, abandonnant son corps et son esprit à l'essence de toute vie, dissipant son existence au sein de l'univers, pour en extraire la plus pure et la plus élémentaire des forces. Il était inenvisageable que quiconque puisse survivre à une telle élévation, tout comme il était utopique d'imaginer que celui, ou celle en l'occurrence, qui devrait canaliser douze énergies identiques à celle-ci, ne soit pas détruit.

Nathan ne sentit pas la larme qui roula sur sa joue pour aller se perdre dans sa barbe, les yeux rivés sur sa fille, figée dans son impassibilité, sur son enfant qu'à peine retrouvée, il allait perdre. Et de quelle manière atroce ! Toutes les années qu'il avait passées à se préparer à ce moment, à imaginer son déroulement, à choisir des mots aujourd'hui tellement imprononçables… Tout cela n'avait servi à rien.

Derrière les larmes qui lui embuaient la vue, elle parut soudain encore plus inaccessible, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, alors qu'il l'observait de loin, la regardait souffrir sans avoir le droit d'intervenir, pendant tout ce temps… Et là encore, il ne pourrait rien. Rien !

_« Ô Shion, pourquoi __m'__avoir imposé une telle torture ? »_

La mort n'avait jamais voulu de lui, et il se surprit à la maudire, elle qui allait emporter son enfant.

Le vertige qu'elle s'évertuait à chasser depuis plusieurs minutes eut raison d'elle ; les jambes flageolantes, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, reposant ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux. La tête baissée, elle ne voulait plus les voir. Dans ses oreilles, un bourdonnement se faisait insistant, la coupant de l'extérieur pendant quelques minutes. Elle se sentit alors glisser vers le gouffre. Cette fois, elle n'était plus au bord, non, à présent, ses pieds dérapaient peu à peu, attirés inexorablement vers l'ouverture sombre et béante, et toute tentative de résistance était vaine, poussée comme elle l'était par des forces dont elle ne parvenait pas à déceler la nature. Elle aurait voulu crier mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Il n'y avait personne. Seulement elle et le vide qui bouchait son horizon. Quelque part pourtant, au milieu de cette noirceur, d'autres douleurs que la sienne résonnaient, celle de Saga, lointaine, et celle de son père.

Levant les yeux, elle le vit. Elle vit ses larmes.

_« Papa… Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » _La souffrance imprégnait et vrillait la voix mentale de la jeune femme, cette souffrance dont elle ne faisait montre.

_- Ma chérie… Ma fille… Je croyais… Je pensais que… »_ La douleur leur tordit le cœur à tous deux, tandis que Nathan continuait avec difficultés : _« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… Les choses auraient peut-être été différentes si j'étais resté auprès de toi, je ne sais plus… »_

La voix d'Andreas s'éleva alors, inattendue :

« Malgré le don qui a été accordé à ta famille, tu restes humaine. » Son ton était rogue : « En conséquence, le choix t'appartient. Tu peux décider d'accomplir ton devoir, celui pour lequel tu existes, ou t'en dédire. »

Sous la fixité du regard de la jeune femme, il fut tenté de détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise, cependant il n'en fit rien et acheva son discours :

« Aujourd'hui, il ne s'agit pas de ta petite vie, ou de celles de tes amis qui est en jeu, mais bien de celles de millions d'êtres humains qui comptent sur nous. De plus… Tu as une chance de te montrer enfin digne de ce que tu es. J'espère que tu la saisiras. »

Elle se leva, lentement. Pendant une seconde qui parut interminable, elle les scruta en silence. Puis :

« Je vous donnerai ma réponse. Demain. »

Nathan secouait doucement la tête, sans cesser de fixer la porte par laquelle sa fille venait de sortir. Si aucune larme ne brillait plus dans ses yeux, ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce ne pouvaient pourtant qu'entendre son âme pleurer.

Sans un mot, le vieil homme tourna les talons et gravit les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

* * *

Andreas sursauta avec brusquerie quand la voix de Kanon résonna dans le silence :

« Et maintenant ?

- Tu étais là ? Tu as donc tout entendu ?

- En partie oui, et entre ce que j'ai fini par comprendre et ce que je perçois de l'esprit de Saga, je dispose de suffisamment d'éléments. » Le père et son puîné ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Adossé contre le mur et bras croisés, Kanon, qui était entré à la suite du départ de Rachel, paraissait attendre la réponse à sa question.

« Rachel doit prendre ses responsabilités, asséna Andreas froidement. Elle ne peut y déroger. Malgré les erreurs qu'elle a commises, je ne doute pas que le sang qui coule dans ses veines ne la fasse revenir dans le droit chemin.

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais toi, hein… » Se décollant du mur, Kanon alluma une cigarette sous le regard circonspect de son père. « Je me demande si tu te rends bien compte des conséquences de ce qu'elle va "devoir" faire… Ça ne semble pas t'émouvoir.

- Je ne suis pas là pour "m'émouvoir", comme tu dis. Ce qui doit être fait sera fait.

- Oh mais j'avais compris… Je souhaitais simplement m'en assurer. »

Comment pouvait-il ainsi rester de marbre ? Ecoeuré, Kanon ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette époque si lointaine où tous ensemble, encore enfants, ils voguaient de famille en famille au sein du Sanctuaire. Rachel avait été autant élevée par ses parents, que par les Antinaïkos. Rares étaient les fois où le visage de sa propre mère revenait en mémoire du cadet des jumeaux, pourtant en cet instant le souvenir de cette femme écrasée par la stature de son mari se faisait soudain plus présent. Tout cet amour déçu envers Andreas, elle l'avait reporté sur les enfants qui l'entouraient. Sans aucun doute, elle les avait aimés, Rachel, Milo, Thétis, les frères Xérakis, tout autant que ses propres fils. Que penserait-elle de tout cela aujourd'hui ?

« Je ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre les autres. » Marmonna-t-il, la vue de son propre père lui étant tout à coup insupportable. Mais alors qu'il faisait volte-face, le petit ton tranquille d'Andreas le stoppa net :

« Il t'a exilé, d'après ce que je me suis laissé dire…

- J'ai perdu le combat qui nous a opposés.

- Ah oui ? »

Kanon se retourna lentement :

« Oui.

- Etonnant. Tu étais pourtant le plus puissant… Ton grand-père s'en est toujours targué.

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier ! Où veux-tu en venir, à la fin ?! »

Exaspéré par l'ironie affichée de son père, Kanon sentait l'énervement le gagner peu à peu.

« Je ne crois pas… que tu aies perdu. » Andreas le dévisageait durement. « Pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, tu lui as laissé le pouvoir que tu pouvais aisément gagner. Alors que tu aurais pu le châtier pour son acte horrible.

- Si j'avais un objectif, en tout cas, ce n'était pas celui-ci, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

- Soit. Mais les choses seraient néanmoins différentes.

- Et en quoi donc, je te prie ? » Andreas s'approcha de lui, le visage au même niveau que celui de son fils, pour dire d'une voix sourde :

« Regarde-le. Il est faible. Il prétend diriger le Sanctuaire… et n'est même pas capable de maîtriser ses émotions. » La main du vieil homme se referma sur le bras de Kanon telle une serre de rapace s'enfonçant dans la chair de sa proie : « Tu as toujours été plus solide que lui. Le Sanctuaire est aujourd'hui face à son adversaire héréditaire et a besoin de quelqu'un capable d'assumer ses responsabilités. » L'étreinte se desserra soudain, lâchant un Kanon tétanisé :

« Penses-y. »

Ce fut à peine s'il remarqua qu'Andreas quittait la pièce en silence. Et sa peau lui brûlait, là où la main de son père s'était posée. Avec lenteur, il porta à ses lèvres le mégot qui se consumait entre ses doigts, inspirant la fumée avant de la rejeter. Ses yeux lui piquèrent, brusquement. Il s'en fut.

_Au Sanctuaire, le Palais…_

Les gonds de la vieille porte protestèrent avec vigueur lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, mais il ne se retourna pas. Elle s'appuya contre le bois, après l'avoir refermée.

Ce qu'il regardait dehors, elle n'en savait trop rien. Son profil hiératique se détachant dans la lumière vive de la fin de matinée, il paraissait fixer toute son attention au loin, appuyé au rebord de la fenêtre.

Elle grimaça en ramenant sa manche sur son poignet, le tissu frottant malencontreusement sur la blessure qui s'était rouverte. Un instant encore elle l'observa avant de s'avancer :

« Saga… - elle se mordit les lèvres - tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre ainsi.

- Depuis quand ? » Fusillée par le sombre regard qui se posa sur elle, elle eut une hésitation. Il avait compris. Ce fut avec une voix légèrement altérée qu'elle répondit :

- Je ne le savais pas. Enfin, pas vraiment…

- Depuis quand ? » Répéta-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

- Notre combat contre les Gardiens, avoua-t-elle. Lorsque ton attaque a transité par moi avant de les frapper. Malgré toute ta puissance, ta Galaxian Explosion n'a jamais été aussi destructrice que ce jour-là.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Je n'avais aucune certitude ! » L'amertume qui se lisait en lui était bien trop profonde pour qu'elle tentât seulement de se justifier. Baissant la tête, elle souffla :

« Ce n'est que ce matin que j'ai su. J'aurais voulu te l'expliquer moi-même mais…

- Et bien, ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire, n'est-ce pas ? » Le ton mordant du Pope lui fit battre le cœur un peu plus vite.

S'éloignant à grands pas, il parut sur le point d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir mais au lieu de ça, son poing s'abattit avec force contre le panneau de bois :

« Mais enfin, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?! »

Elle avait sursauté. Pourtant, elle soutint son regard, sans ciller. Elle supporta le désespoir qui les submergeait, et elle, et lui, tandis que ce gouffre si familier du bord duquel elle avait commencé à glisser grignotait insensiblement l'espace entre eux.

Que fallait-il qu'elle lui réponde ? Rien, parce qu'il n'existait aucune réponse valable, aucune qui soit différente de celle qu'ils connaissaient maintenant tous les deux.

« Je ne peux pas le croire… Je refuse de le croire ! » Il l'avait saisie aux épaules, et tout en la secouant, il cria :

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

La douleur de sa chair sous les mains du Pope n'était rien à côté de celle qui lui broyait le cœur. Elle tombait, une fois de plus. Ne cesserait-elle donc jamais de tomber ? Elle regardait ce visage… ce visage tant aimé qu'elle avait failli perdre il y avait encore si peu de temps… Ce visage qui souffrait.

La colère monta en elle, empourprant ses joues, et illuminant ses yeux. Qu'avaient-ils donc fait pour que le destin s'acharne ainsi contre eux, depuis des années et des années ? Pour qu'il tente de leur arracher sans cesse l'être aimé, pour qu'il sème la mort autour d'eux sans répit ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Les mains brûlantes de Saga remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque et elle s'abandonna à son étreinte en fermant les yeux. Les larmes ne venaient pas, sans doute avait-elle déjà trop pleuré au cours de son existence pour qu'il lui en restât encore suffisamment pour s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Elle aurait aimé pleurer pour lui, mais même cela, elle ne le put.

Un instant, il eut l'illusion que plus rien ne pourrait les atteindre, s'il continuait à la tenir là, serrée contre lui, ses bras l'entourant, la cachant au monde, à ce monde qui voulait la lui arracher une fois encore. Mais ce n'était qu'un instant, volé au temps qui reprenait déjà son cours.

_Site des Portes, Les Rocheuses, Etats-Unis d'Amérique…_

Debout dans son nouveau corps sous le soleil écrasant, fouetté par les poussières et les sables rougeâtres que le vent violent soulevait autour de lui, il attendait. Prêt à se justifier, voire même à se défendre, il savait pourtant que cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Elles savaient et Elles allaient le châtier.

Pourtant, lorsque cela commença, ce ne fut pas si désagréable. Un bourdonnement sourd virevolta jusqu'à lui, tandis que la température ambiante s'élevait de quelques degrés. Devant lui Elles se tenaient, majestueuses, pulsant à intervalles réguliers d'une profonde lueur flamboyante, une lueur qui chaque jour se faisait plus présente, plus éclatante, semblant repousser la roche qui ne la contenait plus qu'à grand-peine.

Le bourdonnement l'enveloppa, avant de pénétrer son esprit. Et il hurla.

Ses compagnons se tenaient en retrait, silencieux, et ne firent pas un geste lorsque leur camarade tomba à terre, se tordant dans ce qui paraissait être d'atroces souffrances.

Néanmoins, celui à la longue figure triste, commenta d'un ton tranquille :

« Il a désobéi, c'est vrai, mais s'il avait réussi son coup, les choses auraient peut-être été plus simples.

- Il ne devait pas essayer de les tuer.

- En attendant, c'est le troisième que nous perdons.

- Ça ne changera rien, finit par rétorquer leur chef, passablement agacé. Rien du tout. Le doute est en eux.

- Et ça suffira ? »

Le ton légèrement moqueur d'un troisième Gardien, au visage d'adolescent impertinent, fit se retourner les deux autres : « Parce que si vous croyez que ce genre d'actions les empêchera de se dresser devant nous le moment venu, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de ta part, figure-toi. » Leur chef se tourna vers l'insolent : « N'oublie pas que j'ai été de toutes les Ouvertures, je sais très bien qu'ils seront face à nous. Les dernières Ouvertures ont été une véritable réussite.

- En effet, mais je n'oublie pas non plus qu'ils n'étaient que douze. »

Un instant, leur meneur parut désarçonné. Mais un instant seulement :

« Le chiffre treize est une condition nécessaire. Mais pas suffisante. »

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Gardien avant qu'il ne se tourne vers son alter ego qui, son châtiment subi, était resté prostré sur le sol terreux :

« Elles nous demandent de faire ce qui doit être fait. Si vous ne voulez pas connaître la même punition, je vous conseille de vous conformer à Leurs ordres.

- Cela ne nous mènera nulle part, tenta une dernière fois le gardien à l'aspect le plus juvénile. Trois d'entre nous sont déjà morts. Pour un Sanctuaire qui soi-disant n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il a visiblement encore de beaux restes… Nous ne savons rien d'eux !

- Dois-je considérer cela comme une marque de rébellion ? » Le Gardien en chef dévisagea l'autre d'un regard glacial. « Doutes-tu de Leurs connaissances et de Leurs pouvoirs ? »

L'autre recula. Mais l'air méprisant de son compagnon n'y était pour rien : repoussé par une force invisible qui s'appesantissait soudain sur son corps d'emprunt, oppressé par une force incommensurable, il comprit qu'Elles s'insinuaient en lui, puissantes et implacables. Elles étaient le Maître. Le seul et unique. La peur était un sentiment humain, pourtant en cet instant, une réminiscence lointaine et oubliée de sa nature originelle l'envahit, une crainte presque irrationnelle qui le figea.

« Non… Bien sûr que non, finit-il par répondre, l'œil rivé sur les Portes qui se dressaient dans l'air tremblotant de chaleur. J'accomplirai ma tâche. Dois-je pour cela rejoindre les trois autres ?

- C'est inutile, asséna son supérieur d'un ton sec, ils sont déjà en place. Quant à nous, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Ici. »

D'un geste ample, il embrassa le site désert. Ils étaient seuls. Des vestiges de véhicules militaires, de baraquements divers et variés, de routes déjà recouvertes par la poussière omniprésente, étaient tout ce qu'il restait des hommes qui avaient tenté de s'approcher d'Elles. Oh bien sûr, nul doute que si ces misérables humains s'étaient éloignés, ils n'en avaient pas moins laissé derrière eux de quoi surveiller les Portes. Mais pour voir quoi ? Voir ce qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre ? Qu'ils surveillent donc…

* * *

Et observés, ils l'étaient. Ou du moins, les caméras numériques qui étaient braquées sur les Portes tentaient tant bien que mal de retransmettre quelques images brouillées et tressautantes au général Corman vissé à un siège de fortune, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la multitude d'écrans qui masquaient un mur grisâtre.

Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il ne s'était plus éloigné des écrans. Plus depuis que quelques villes aux alentours avaient du être évacuées sous le fallacieux prétexte de pseudo risques d'explosion dans l'usine chimique toute proche. Autant dire que les poches de l'armée s'étaient singulièrement allégées de quelques millions de dollars pour faire avaler la couleuvre à un patron furax d'être pris pour alibi dans une histoire dont il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire.

« Abruti… » Marmonna Corman.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Rien, rien… »

Et celui-là ! Un regard de biais à l'homme qui lui tenait compagnie lui arracha un discret soupir : il avait eu beau faire, on ne se débarrassait pas facilement du Général Kenton. Depuis la venue de celui qui s'était avéré être le grand patron du Sanctuaire, et de sa compagne, tout était allé de travers.

Le rapport, plus que succinct, que le Sanctuaire lui avait fait parvenir quelques jours plus tard ne lui avait été d'aucun secours, et il n'en avait finalement retiré que ce qu'il avait déjà deviné tout seul : ne surtout pas prendre d'initiative, sous peine de conséquences… fâcheuses. Le terme employé aurait eu l'heur de le faire sourire s'il n'avait eu au même moment l'encombrante obligation de remettre les corps de ses deux soldats à leurs familles respectives.

Et, miracle entre tous, sa hiérarchie au Pentagone lui avait tenu un discours identique, si bien que ses hommes et lui étaient restés cantonnés à leur base se contentant de surveiller le site. Les choses auraient pu rester en l'état mais bien entendu, cela aurait trop simple.

Détraqués. Inutilisables. Leurs matériels, véhicules, caméras, armes même, tout était bon pour la poubelle, en moins d'une misérable semaine. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Corman et la théorie des fréquences devinrent des ennemis inséparables.

Chaque jour qui passait voyait leurs moyens techniques se détraquer un peu plus, et l'explosion d'un camion entraînant la mort de trois soldats supplémentaires avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase : le repli général sur une base existante avait été ordonné, à plus d'un kilomètre du site.

Et depuis… de nouveau Corman leva les yeux au ciel ou plutôt au plafond constitué par la voûte rocheuse. Autre base, mais mêmes bunkers souterrains. Et qui plus est, un confort bien moindre, dans ces vieilles installations datant de la guerre froide. Toutefois, ils étaient à "l'abri", pas comme ceux de l'extérieur. Il grimaça en jetant un coup d'œil à un écran légèrement à l'écart. Bon. Le calme. Le silence. Le vide. Avec l'ordre de tirer à vue sur tout ce qui bouge, guère étonnant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait tenté de réintégrer ses pénates. Mais jusqu'où avaient-ils cru à la couleuvre de l'usine ?

Cela avait commencé un matin. Un simple fait divers aux infos. Prise de folie, une femme s'était emparé du fusil de son mari et avait tué successivement ses trois enfants avant de retourner l'arme contre elle. Rien de vraiment anormal sous le soleil américain. Moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, une fusillade éclata dans le lycée de la ville, faisant cinq morts, beau palmarès dont l'auteur âgé de quinze ans à peine ne pourrait de toute manière jamais se targuer, suicidé qu'il était lui aussi. Et puis… dans la même journée, et les journées suivantes… des bagarres à répétition impliquant des pères de familles dans de vulgaires embouteillages, des femmes dans un supermarché… Une ville entière devenue folle en l'espace d'une semaine, au moment même où une avalanche de coups de fil accablait tout ce que pouvait compter la cité comme réparateurs de télévision et autres opérateurs téléphoniques.

Corman était peut-être un militaire, mais il était aussi et surtout général. Ce qui signifiait en pratique qu'il était capable de se servir de sa cervelle, voire même de disposer d'une certaine logique.

Or, l'accumulation de ces "faits divers", couplée à une activité pour le moins fébrile dans la ville avait fini par lui mettre la puce à l'oreille : l'influence des Portes avait gagné le périmètre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment, mais il percevait confusément le lien qui était susceptible d'exister entre la folie subite qui avait submergé les civils, et les explications fournies par le Sanctuaire. Une fréquence confrontée à sa jumelle induisait leurs destructions respectives. Soit. Mais quand elle n'est pas exactement identique, tout en étant très proche ? Il se passe quoi ? Un joyeux massacre désordonné entre gens de bonne compagnie.

C'était lui qui avait donné l'ordre d'évacuation de tous les patelins aux alentours. S'ils voulaient continuer à s'entretuer, grand bien leur fasse, du moment que ce n'était pas sous sa responsabilité. Néanmoins… Le pli soucieux qui s'était creusé entre ses sourcils n'avait pas disparu. Un coup d'œil à Kenton qui regardait lui aussi avidement les écrans placés devant lui, lui confirma que son inquiétude grandissante était partagée.

Se raclant la gorge, Corman finit par murmurer entre ses dents :

« Kenton… Vous croyez que ça ira jusqu'où comme ça ? » Du menton, il désigna l'ordinateur un peu plus loin, qui affichait en temps réel une espèce de tâche orangeâtre plus ou moins concentrique qui, observée en permanence ne semblait pas bouger, mais qui en réalité ne cessait de s'étaler et de croître de jour en jour.

« Ca va bientôt faire cinq kilomètres de rayon et à ce rythme… Je ne peux tout de même pas faire évacuer tout l'Etat !

- Malheureusement… » La voix éraillée du vieillard s'éleva dans le silence à peine troublé par le ronronnements des ventilateurs : « Je crains fort que ce soit inutile Général Corman. Vous pourriez bien vider les Etats Unis d'Amérique de leurs habitants que cela n'y suffirait pas. »

Dans le lourd silence qui les entourait, ces paroles résonnèrent un long moment, leur écho peinant à se dissiper. Depuis le début de toute cette histoire, Corman tenait Kenton pour un insignifiant vieil homme qui occupait ses journées en jouant aux oiseaux de mauvais augure. Pourtant, et pour la première fois, le général en exercice observa son vis-à-vis d'un œil différent. S'il était possible de devenir plus vieux que ne l'était déjà Kenton, alors c'était effectivement ce qui s'était produit au cours des derniers jours : la peau du visage, déjà amplement parcheminée, paraissait s'être plissée encore un peu plus et, diaphane, laissait transparaître un réseau de plus en plus dense de veines et veinules d'un bleu inquiétant. Mais le pire était encore le regard, morne et éteint, fixé sur les écrans sans vraiment les voir. L'aspect du général retraité, associé aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer, ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise inexplicable qui tordit soudain les tripes de Corman.

Se penchant vers Kenton, il demanda, d'une voix mal assurée :

« Que voulez dire par là, Kenton ? Que savez-vous bon sang ?!

- Rien de plus que ce vous apprendrez bien assez tôt. » Chancelant, le vieillard se dressa hors de son siège, prenant appui sur sa canne, tandis que son ordonnance accourait pour le soutenir : « Je vais rentrer maintenant. J'ai assez vu de ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu revoir. »

Etrangement, Corman se sentit soudain très seul, lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur le vieux général. De nouveau, il regarda les écrans, et ses lèvres s'agitèrent :

« Que Dieu nous garde… »

_Sanctuaire, Septembre 1982…_

_Kenton observa longuement la longue enveloppe beige cachetée du sceau du Sanctuaire qu'il tenait à présent entre ses doigts. Puis il releva les yeux vers Shion, qui l'observait en silence. Le regard du Général n'était pas vraiment interrogateur, et le Pope hocha la tête, pensif :_

_« Tu sais n'est-ce pas, ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe…_

_- C'est à moi que tu la confies, pour la raison qui nous a fait nous rencontrer. »_

_Shion vit bien que les mains de Kenton tremblaient._

_« La dernière fois… Il y a eu tant de morts… Cela ne doit pas recommencer._

_- Tu les as vues, comme moi. Elles sont très puissantes._

_- Mais tu as survécu ! » _

_A quel prix… Le souvenir de ses camarades morts hantait encore le maître du Sanctuaire, malgré les longues années passées à assumer une charge qu'il n'avait pu refuser. _

_Cela, Kenton ne pourrait jamais le ressentir comme lui. L'absence de ses pairs, de ses frères, était chaque jour une souffrance renouvelée, qui ne s'était sans doute jamais vraiment atténuée… Et aujourd'hui, il prenait conscience que viendrait le tour de ces enfants vivants et rieurs qui illuminaient ses journées. Des enfants…_

_« Tu ne comprends pas, dit-il enfin. J'ai eu de la chance. Simplement… de la chance. Et Leur puissance d'alors n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle sera pour Leur prochaine naissance._

_- C'est… C'est inconcevable ! La deuxième guerre mondiale a anéanti des pays entiers ! Il ne peut y avoir pire catastrophe que celle que nous avons subie…_

_- Le monde a changé, Charles. Et il continue à évoluer. Les hommes se sont relevés, redressés, ont lutté contre leur destin et sont encore plus nombreux, plus intelligents qu'ils ne l'étaient avant la guerre. Ainsi va le monde… Et ainsi vont les Portes. »_

_Les conséquences de cette logique firent frissonner le Général. Il eut beau chercher un indice, n'importe quoi, sur le visage de Shion, il ne trouva rien qui puisse le rassurer. Rien du tout. _

_« Leurs destins sont inscrits dans les étoiles ; ils ne pourront y déroger. » Kenton fut effrayé par le ton froid et neutre du Pope, qui continua cependant : « Il est de la responsabilité de celui qui les mènera d'accomplir leur devoir jusqu'au bout sans faillir. Peut-être la même chance que j'ai eue leur sera-t-elle accordée… mais cela ne pourrait être qu'un miracle. »_

Le Vieux Kenton mourut dans la nuit. Son ordonnance, qui comme chaque matin vint le réveiller, n'en fut guère étonné, lui qui s'attendait depuis de nombreux mois maintenant à voir partir celui qu'il assistait en toutes choses.

« Il a au moins eu la chance d'une mort paisible… » Murmura-t-il en se redressant, après avoir vérifié une ultime fois l'absence de toute vie dans le corps chenu. Pourtant, le visage qui commençait à se préciser sous ses yeux accoutumés à la pénombre ambiante n'avait rien de serein : une indicible expression de souffrance et d'horreur était figée à jamais sur les traits du vieillard.

_Au Sanctuaire, dans la soirée…_

Lorsque dans la salle d'embarquement de l'aéroport Kennedy de New York, Aioros avait enfin rallumé son portable et écouté les messages laissés par Aldébaran, il était resté silencieux un long moment. Et son frère ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Assis à quelques mètres de lui, il ne lui avait de toute façon plus adressé la parole depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital pour se rendre directement à l'aéroport, prenant leurs places sur le prochain vol pour Athènes.

La tête basse, les yeux rivés au sol, le Lion n'avait plus prêté attention à ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui depuis qu'ils étaient installés face aux portes vitrées.

Aioros avait littéralement dû le secouer sans ménagement, pour qu'il daigne lui jeter enfin un regard.

« … Tu entends ce que je te dis ?! » Avait-il fini par crier, en désespoir de cause, les autres passagers levant des regards surpris vers les deux frères.

« Oui ! Oui, ça va, j'ai entendu ! » Avait rétorqué Aiolia sur le même ton en se dégageant brutalement. Mais le regard rageur qu'il avait jeté à son aîné avait dissuadé ce dernier d'insister plus avant. A quoi bon ?

Le vol de retour s'était déroulé dans une ambiance à peu près similaire, à savoir que sitôt installé, le Lion avait tourné le dos et fermé les yeux.

Et à présent, alors qu'ils posaient enfin le pied sur le sol du Domaine Sacré, il n'en était pas devenu plus loquace.

Aioros jeta un coup d'œil attentif aux douze temples qui les surplombaient tandis qu'ils gravissaient silencieusement les premières marches.

Mais en lieu et place de sa vue, ce fut son sixième sens qui lui fit ressentir à quel point les esprits étaient troublés autour d'eux. Sans s'en apercevoir, il pressa l'allure pour atteindre le Palais au plus vite, et un soulagement temporaire l'envahit quand il entendit son frère en faire de même. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Aiolia avait lui aussi perçu la détresse ambiante.

Tout le rez-de-chaussée était brillamment éclairé mais désert. Et le silence régnait. Avisant un garde à proximité de l'accès aux appartements privés du Pope, Aioros le héla :

« S'il te plaît, va prévenir le Grand Pope de notre arrivée.

- Inutile. » Les deux frères firent volte-face pour trouver Rachel qui s'avançait vers eux.

- Par tous les Dieux… » Pâle et défaite, elle leur souriait pourtant, une pointe de soulagement au fond des yeux.

« Mais tu… » Les traits crispés, Aioros lui prit les doigts, les serrant entre les siens : « C'est à cause de nous, tout ça. Nous n'aurions jamais…

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et je suis heureuse de vous voir sains et saufs. Vraiment. »

Saufs ils l'étaient, sains déjà beaucoup moins, avec leurs visages tuméfiés, le pansement qui ornait la joue du Lion, et le bandage qui dépassait de l'entrebâillement de la chemise du Sagittaire.

Elle glissa son bras autour de la taille du Sagittaire qui lui entoura les épaules : « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » Elle acquiesça en silence avant de se tourner vers Aiolia qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Toute la colère et la frustration du Lion se déversèrent alors en elle, avec une violence inattendue. Contactant son esprit avec douceur, elle posa mentalement une main sur son épaule :

_« Aiolia… Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Jane… »_ Alors, au beau milieu du gris tourmenté de douleur qui étouffait le corps spirituel du cadet des Xérakis, des bribes de scènes apparurent, le corps de Jane inanimé gisant sur le sol, le sang sur son visage, son beau regard triste et souffrant, qui s'éloignait peu à peu…

_« J'ai été obligé de la laisser. Je ne pourrai pas la protéger… »_

S'écartant d'Aioros, elle s'approcha d'Aiolia.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Ça ira… Ça ira, oui. » Il esquissa un sourire désemparé puis, comme chassant ses noires images de sa tête, il serra à son tour la jeune femme contre lui.

« Rachel…

- On verra ça demain, si vous voulez bien, fit-elle, arrêtant Aioros du geste. Tout le monde est assez "fatigué", et quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous réunirons en Conseil dans la journée. Ça vous évitera d'avoir à répéter dix fois la même histoire.

- Un Conseil ? Mais le dernier date d'à peine…

- Je sais. » Elle n'en dit pas plus.

En s'éloignant dans l'ombre, le Sagittaire ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois sur la jeune femme qui les regardait, debout au milieu de la pièce vide. Ce mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait tenaillé lors de leur combat contre les Gardiens était encore là, et sans doute encore plus sombre et inquiétant… Il lui sembla soudain ne plus la voir, qu'elle disparaissait, frêle au milieu de rien, sa silhouette mince remplacée par un entrelacs complexe d'énergie, animé par une pulsation régulière. Un rythme qu'il connaissait bien. Celui d'un cœur.

* * *

Le sommeil la fuyait. Du moins, c'était là la raison qu'elle se plut à invoquer pour ne pas regagner les étages. L'idée d'être confrontée au regard de Saga qui devait très certainement être éveillé, lui était par trop insupportable pour l'instant.

Et quand bien même il serait parvenu à s'endormir, cela n'aurait pu se produire qu'avec l'aide des narcoleptiques qu'elle avait vus traîner sur la commode. Autant ne pas y penser.

Malgré le ciel parfaitement dégagé, la nuit était douce, une vraie nuit de printemps. Quelque part au dessus du domaine sacré, surplombant la Méditerranée du haut d'une falaise vertigineuse, Rachel était adossée à une dorienne à demi écroulée, assise sur ce qui était aujourd'hui un muret, mais qui avait dû être en des temps immémoriaux le fondement d'un temple oublié. Elle ne contemplait pas les étoiles. Derrière ses yeux fermés, son esprit quittait doucement son corps, tandis qu'elle se laissait porter jusqu'au surmonde.

Les ternes étendues grisâtres l'environnèrent bientôt, les seuls voiles écarlates qu'elle portait perçant la brume qui s'effilochait autour d'elle. Délaissant la silhouette rassurante du Palais derrière elle, elle avança sans but précis. Rarement elle avait eu l'impression d'être autant protégée dans le surmonde, toutes notions de temps et d'espace abolies, sans plus de lien avec ce monde qui venait si cruellement de se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

L'inconscient est un drôle de concept. Non maîtrisable, il vous menait là où vous n'auriez jamais songé à aller. Et la silhouette familière qui se découpait peu à peu devant elle tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de ses bases, lui glaça soudain l'échine.

« Cela fait bien longtemps, très chère sœur…

- Dimitri ! »

Le surmonde était la personnification de l'âme. Ceux qui y erraient avaient pour aspect celui qui correspondait à leur nature profonde, nonobstant l'âge, la maladie, la mort même… Et le Dimitri qui se tenait en face de Rachel était on ne pouvait plus différent de celui qu'elle avait abandonné dans la neige, colonne vertébrale brisée.

Le visage et le corps de ses vingt ans, voilà à quoi était lié l'esprit du fils illégitime de Nathan, mais pas seulement. Sa beauté physique avait toujours été époustouflante, mais celle qui le caractérisait dans le surmonde était tout bonnement irréelle. Aussi blond que l'était sa mère, une jeune russe tombée dans les bras d'un Nathan dans la fleur de l'âge, il portait ses cheveux courts sur la nuque alors que de longues mèches cachaient son regard, le regard des Dothrakis, scintillant d'or et de puissance. Mais les traits fins de son visage ne constituaient pas à eux seuls une explication plausible à cet aspect. Non, la lueur étrange et malsaine de gourmandise qui régnait au fond des yeux de cet être, la sensualité affichée au travers de la moue moqueuse qui ornait sa bouche, la sauvagerie enfin qui imprégnait toute sa personne, en faisait un homme divinement beau et incroyablement… dangereux.

Si le choc de la surprise laissa Rachel sans voix pendant quelques secondes, elle se reprit bien vite. Nul n'était totalement maître de ses faits et gestes dans le surmonde et tomber sur Dimitri en ce jour ne faisait que couronner une très mauvaise journée.

« C'est toi qui m'as trouvée ?

- Ça se pourrait bien, oui… Vos petites aventures ne passent pas inaperçues à ce niveau de conscience.

- Ça t'amuse de me surveiller ?

- Au risque de te décevoir, non, je te surveille pas… mais je passe beaucoup de temps par ici, le seul endroit où j'ai encore l'illusion que mon corps sert à quelque chose. »

Elle soutint sans ciller le regard sombre qu'il lui jeta, une noirceur qui pourtant s'évanouit presque immédiatement, pour laisser de nouveau place à l'ironie dont il était coutumier. Devant l'absurdité de la situation, Rachel esquissa un sourire amer :

« Etonnant, n'est-ce pas… Tu aurais pu être à ma place aujourd'hui, si tes ambitions avaient été satisfaites.

- A vrai dire, tout à coup, je me demande quelle place est la plus enviable… Je devrais être presque reconnaissant à notre père de m'avoir renié, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

- Moi non plus. » La colère ne l'avait pas abandonné, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Malgré l'état de légume auquel elle l'avait réduit, son esprit, lui, remâchait inlassablement son honneur bafoué. Il n'abandonnerait jamais, tout comme elle ne pouvait oublier le supplice quotidien qu'elle lui devait.

« Finalement, nous avons tous les deux été traités de la même manière… Il t'a abandonnée toi aussi. Tout comme il a laissé ma mère qui, à chaque tentative de contact, a toujours été exposée à des fins de non-recevoir. Elle ne l'a pas supporté.

- Ce n'est pas le même contexte. Il a obéi à Shion en se faisant passer pour mort. » Elle se surprit elle-même à défendre Nathan et pourtant les dieux savaient à quel point elle le méprisait pour ça.

- Ai-je dit le contraire ? » Un éclat particulier au fond du regard du meurtrier de ses enfants alerta soudain la jeune femme :

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Très chère, c'est pourtant l'évidence même… Je m'étonne que ta sagacité habituelle ne te permette pas de deviner. »

Il savait quelque chose… qu'elle ignorait. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le questionner plus avant, il reprit :

« Tout est affaire de choix. Nous avons tous le choix, tu es bien placée pour le savoir…

- Celui que tu m'as demandé de faire était sans issue. Ne viens pas me faire de leçon, toi qui m'as faite payer pour ce dont j'étais innocente.

- Le fait même d'être née te rend coupable.

- Je n'étais même pas au courant de ton existence !

- Tu l'as su pourtant bien assez tôt, mais tu n'es pas intervenue ! »

Cela ne cesserait-il donc jamais ? Elle regarda ce frère dont les yeux ressemblaient tant aux siens ce frère qui, s'il avait élevé au même titre qu'elle au sein du Sanctuaire, ne lui aurait jamais ôté le sens de sa propre vie.

Quoiqu'il en fût, elle s'était vengée, une vengeance inutile certes, mais dont le goût avait néanmoins assourdi une partie de sa souffrance.

« Mais décidemment, le destin s'acharne sur toi… » La voix de Dimitri, qui avait retrouvé son calme, était presque amusée : « tu dois choisir de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà fait ?

- Allons, ne joue pas les bravaches avec moi… je te connais trop bien. » Il rit : « Tu ne serais pas là sinon. »

Il se déplaça soudain, son corps souple s'affairant à réduire la distance, si tant était que l'on puisse parler de distance dans cette étendue sans repère, qu'il y avait entre sa sœur et lui. De nouveau sa voix retentit :

« Quel cruel dilemme… se croire sorti d'affaire pour replonger de nouveau, encore un peu plus bas… » En moins d'un instant, il fut tout proche d'elle et, tout en glissant sa main sous la nuque fine, il se pencha, son souffle s'imprimant sur les lèvres de la jeune femme :

« Si tu avais accepté ma proposition, tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Nous dominerions le monde toi et moi, ensemble…

- Je te hais. » Lui cracha-t-elle à la figure, tandis qu'elle se raidissait pour se dégager.

- Nous avons alors au moins un point en commun… Même si tu n'as pas toujours dit ça.

- Lâche-moi ! » Elle serra les dents et tout à coup, son cosmos s'enflamma, dispersant les voiles de brume qui s'étaient agglutinés autour d'eux.

Il la maintint pourtant contre lui encore quelques secondes puis desserra son emprise sans prévenir :

« Quel dommage… Un trouble-fête arrive… » La silhouette de Dimitri s'amenuisit entre les ombres, alors qu'une aura dorée se profilait à l'horizon de leurs regards : « Ne te trompe pas, cette fois-ci. »

* * *

Elle sursauta lorsque la main de Saga lui enserra l'épaule. Le froid qui l'étreignit tout à coup, lorsque son esprit acheva de réintégrer son enveloppe charnelle la fit frissonner et d'un geste machinal, elle remonta le pull qui avait glissé à terre.

« Tu t'es… _absentée_ ? Je ne percevais plus ta présence.

- Oh, je… » Elle leva la tête vers lui, et malgré les ombres nocturnes, put voir néanmoins son air surpris. Simplement surpris.

« J'avais besoin de faire le vide. » Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui relater sa "rencontre" avec son demi-frère. Saga avait beau connaître les raisons de l'acte de vengeance de Rachel, il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas purement et simplement exécuté. Dimitri ne méritait que la mort d'après lui, il était donc fort peu opportun de l'informer que cet homme était encore susceptible de se manifester, fut-ce uniquement par le biais du surmonde.

Le Pope s'était posté tout au bord de la falaise, la pointe de ses chaussures ne reposant sur rien d'autre que le vide. Une sourde appréhension saisit la jeune femme qui, se levant, le tira doucement par le bras. Il se retourna soudain sur elle, lui emprisonnant les poignets avec une force inattendue, tous deux juchés au bord du précipice :

« Partons. »

Interdite, elle le contempla, les yeux dilatés. Mais enfin de quoi parlait-il ? Un instant, un instant seulement, l'idée l'effleura que peut-être… son regard glissa vers la masse noire de la mer dont le grondement sourd dans les cavités calcaires remontait jusqu'à eux. Ce fut la voix grave et profonde de son compagnon qui lui fit abandonner le songe dans lequel elle venait de se perdre :

« Le bateau est là. Dans à peine une heure, nous serons à l'aéroport d'Athènes. Je me fiche de l'endroit où nous irons, tu n'auras qu'à choisir. Peu importe du moment où nous sommes loin d'ici.

- Mais… mais… Saga, tu… » Inconsciemment, elle secouait la tête, la peur de bien comprendre nouée aux tripes.

- Rachel ! » Il la secoua soudain, puis saisit le visage aimé entre ses mains. Sa voix se fit plus pressante : « C'est Angelo qui a raison ! Je ne veux pas te voir mourir… Pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée. Nous avons une chance, Rachel, une seule petite chance de vivre si nous partons… D'être ensemble !

- Mais tu n'y penses pas réellement ! Tu veux… t'enfuir ? » Il était pourtant tout à fait sérieux, elle le lut dans le regard transparent attaché sur elle, dans les plis volontaires de son front, sur sa bouche réduite à un trait obstiné. Troublée, elle chancela, et ses doigts agrippèrent les poignets de Saga : « Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça.

- Et pourquoi non ? Pourquoi ? Faut-il donc que nous acceptions de nous sacrifier sans réagir ? Tu veux que je te laisse mourir en toute connaissance de cause ?! Ne me demande pas ça…

- Les autres, ils…

- Eux aussi ont le droit de choisir. Ils ont une vie, et doivent en disposer comme ils l'entendent. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux plus dicter leur existence ! »

Par tous les dieux… Ebranlée, chahutée, Rachel ne pouvait pourtant fuir celui qui l'exhortait ainsi à vivre. Elle percevait sa panique, il lui semblait entendre son cœur battre la chamade, et pire que tout, elle était empreinte de l'amour qu'il lui portait, flamboyant, cet amour qui l'enveloppait à présent, l'isolant du monde, l'attirant à lui, inexorablement.

Elle comprit alors que cette force l'avait portée au cours des dernières années écoulées. Il ne l'avait pas seulement sauvée de la mort, mais il l'avait aidée, soutenue, nourrie, tous les jours, tout le temps, sans qu'elle ne se rende vraiment compte de l'existence de ce lien permanent qui malgré la distance, avait perduré. Ce lien qui lui avait permis, à elle, de le garder auprès d'elle lorsque presque un an plus tôt, elle avait failli le perdre.

Sa vue se troubla. En ce jour, elle n'était plus en mesure d'imaginer sa vie sans lui. Pas une seule seconde. Cette idée était inconcevable. Et elle n'avait pas besoin d'explication supplémentaire pour ressentir à quel point ce sentiment était partagé par lui. De fait, il ne leur restait plus guère de choix : vivre ensemble, ou mourir ensemble.

« Je veux vivre… » Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et enfouissant son visage dans la lourde chevelure brune, il murmura encore : « … Avec toi. »

Elle le laissa la remorquer jusqu'au Palais. Sans réaction aucune, elle ne le voyait même plus, tandis qu'il s'affairait autour d'elle, à ranger elle ne savait quoi, les bruits lui parvenant comme étouffés, de loin, si loin…

Perdue. Avait-elle le droit ? Lui était-il autorisé de décider ainsi de son destin, alors que de celui-ci dépendait celui de millions d'autres personnes ? Les mots de son père et d'Andreas lui revinrent en mémoire, ceux qu'ils lui avaient confiés au sujet des Portes… Sa famille s'était toujours opposée au bon vouloir des Portes mais qu'est-ce qui leur permettait d'agir ainsi ? Les Portes étaient là depuis toujours, Leur existence était liée à celle de la Terre… Elles étaient la Terre. Si Elles avaient jugé que le monde méritait d'être purifié, qu'était-elle, elle pauvre mortelle, pour s'opposer à Leur volonté ? Peut-être valait-il mieux laisser l'Ouverture s'accomplir… Ou peut-être pas.

Comme dans un rêve, elle le suivit pourtant à travers le Domaine Sacré, sa main dans la sienne, accrochée à lui comme à une bouée, grimpa à bord du bateau, silencieuse, lointaine…

Elle le voyait debout à côté d'elle, muré dans son mutisme, son regard devenu dur, inflexible, tendu vers cet horizon qui tenait lieu de dernière chance. Inaccessible et pourtant… Le vide l'habitait. Elle le percevait en lui, ce gouffre béant, l'ombre qui grignotait sa raison qu'il voulait ignorer. Un vertige la saisit. Il s'appuyait sur elle, il voulait croire en sa décision. Il le voulait si fort… Et tandis que le clapotis de la mer s'accélérait contre la coque, que l'île derrière eux se fondait dans la nuit, son cœur commença à se déchirer.

_Au Sanctuaire, Temple du Cancer, même soirée…_

Un cosmos confus, agité. Une aura coléreuse aussi. Et le tout proche, très proche. Angelo ouvrit instantanément les yeux sur l'obscurité, des années de réflexe conditionné l'éveillant, alors que quelqu'un traversait son temple. Un quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Tout en maugréant, il s'extirpa des draps pour enfiler la paire de jeans et le pull, roulés en boule au pied de son lit, puis rejoignit le grand hall rectangulaire du Cancer.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors à cette heure ?! » Aiolia sursauta avant de se retourner sur Angelo qui, la semelle battant les dalles froides, l'observait d'un air mi-circonspect, mi-furieux.

- Je… je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Ouais, ben c'est fait maintenant. C'est franchement pénible d'être réveillé en pleine… Oh merde. »

En s'avançant vers le gardien de la quatrième maison, Aiolia venait d'entrer dans le halo lumineux qui jaillissait des appartements d'Angelo, dont la porte était restée ouverte. Et un sifflement de stupéfaction ponctua le silence, tandis que l'italien admirait le visage tuméfié d'Aiolia, le pansement qui couvrait sa joue déformée et surtout ses yeux, dont le blanc était strié de dizaines de veinules éclatées et rougeâtres.

« Ils ne t'ont pas loupé on dirait…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, rétorqua Aiolia en grimaçant ce qui eut le don de tirer sur la peau à vif sous le pansement. Mais on ne s'en sort pas si mal, finalement.

- Ton frère ?

- Pas mieux. »

Et après, certains se croyaient bien placés pour venir lui faire la morale. Mais Angelo avait des yeux, et que deux chevaliers d'or soient dans un tel état à l'issue d'un combat ne pouvait que conforter son opinion déjà bien arrêtée sur le sujet.

« Tu vas où ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je vais faire un tour sur le continent, je trouverais bien un ou deux bars encore ouverts…

- Je t'accompagne.

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. Je ne suis pas d'humeur très bavarde.

- Peut-être mais primo tu m'as réveillé et j'aime pas qu'on me réveille avec brutalité, secundo je veux savoir ce qui vous est arrivé, et terzio tu es dans mon temple et j'ai de ce fait tout pouvoir sur toi… C'est toi qui vois. » Ajouta enfin le Cancer, presque goguenard.

- Ça va, j'ai compris. »

* * *

De bars ouverts, il n'y en avait plus. La cloche qui ponctua la demie de deux heures ne résonna que pour des rues vides et silencieuses et une population visiblement couchée depuis des lustres.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes déambulèrent quelques minutes avant de s'engager sur l'un des nombreux pontons du petit port de plaisance. Sur l'eau calme se balançaient doucement les quelques bateaux qui mouillaient là, tandis que de menus tintements dans les gréements perçaient le silence obscur. De concert, ils s'assirent tous deux au bout de la passerelle, jambes pendantes au-dessus de la mer noire.

Une étincelle jaillit dans la nuit, tandis qu'Angelo allumait une cigarette, dont la fumée parvint jusqu'au Lion. Etrangement, celui-ci s'en accommoda avec un certain plaisir.

L'italien ne dit plus un mot, à partir du moment où la voix de son alter ego s'éleva dans la nuit. Une voix étouffée mais pourtant vibrante. Il le laissa parler, de bout en bout.

Il aurait pu plonger dans son esprit pour aller y glaner les images et les sons, mais les mots d'Aiolia étaient suffisamment criants de vérité et de colère pour que cela ne fût pas nécessaire. Jane. Elle était le fil conducteur. Nul doute que la version du combat qui leur serait servie le lendemain, et certainement relatée par Aioros, serait fort différente. Plus objective, plus froide et surtout dépourvue de la douleur avec laquelle le Lion lui racontait cet affrontement, où ils avaient tous trois failli y laisser la vie.

« … Tout s'est joué à une milliseconde près, Angelo… » Aiolia secoua la tête, encore incrédule, devant la chance qui avait été de leur côté. « Si Rachel n'était pas intervenue…

- Elle ne l'a pas fait consciemment.

- Oui, je le sais. Mais… Si cette puissance ne nous était pas parvenue à temps, alors… Mon frère et moi ne serions plus là et je suppose que Jane non plus. »

Prononcer ces mots lui coûta plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le dire, c'était comme donner une réalité tangible à une sensation confuse et inexprimable. Aiolia le savait mais entendre le son de sa propre voix l'affirmer ainsi réduisait toutes les autres échelles de perception.

Il en avait presque oublié la présence d'Angelo à ses côtés. Il avait parlé, parlé, comme exorcisant la boule de colère et de souffrance qui entravait son souffle depuis la veille. Cela ne changeait rien à ce qui s'était passé mais pouvoir exprimer sa frustration le soulageait. Un peu.

« Et maintenant ? »

La voix du Cancer le fit émerger d'un rêve.

- Quoi "maintenant" ?

- Et bien, tu es là, non ? Et tu l'as laissée là-bas.

- Je ne voulais pas rentrer !

- N'empêche que tu l'as fait. » Un instant, Aiolia fut tenté de rabrouer sèchement celui qui le provoquait ainsi mais en l'observant bien, il se rendit compte qu'Angelo n'était pas en train de braver sa colère mais plus simplement d'essayer de comprendre.

« C'est elle qui a voulu que je parte, avoua le Lion, la tête basse. Elle a dit que ma place était ici.

- Et si elle n'avait rien dit ?

- Je serais resté là-bas.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Mais… Oui ! »

Non. En fait, non. Aiolia fut horrifié d'entendre cette réponse résonner dans son propre esprit. C'était Aioros qui avait insisté pour le ramener avec lui ! Si son frère n'avait pas été là, il serait resté auprès d'elle, c'était certain !

Pourtant, plus il tâchait de s'en convaincre, plus tous ses arguments se délitaient, fondaient, coulaient comme ce caillou qu'il venait de lancer rageusement dans l'eau en dessous de lui.

« C'est moche, hein… » Fut le commentaire sans concession d'Angelo, qui avait suivi les pensées de son voisin.

- J'ai une vie ! S'emporta alors Aiolia, tournant un regard indigné vers l'italien. Une vie, une femme ! Des projets ! J'ai fait le choix d'une certaine normalité ! C'est tout ce que j'ai et tout ce qui compte… Pourquoi devrais-je aujourd'hui tourner le dos à ce qui fait ce que je suis ?!

- Lève les yeux, Aiolia, et regarde le ciel. Elle est là ta foutue réponse. »

Angelo avait d'ailleurs déjà le menton levé, ses yeux sombres en amande fixés sur les étoiles. Il pointa vers les amas brillants sur l'horizon deux doigts entre lesquels était coincée une cigarette :

« Toi tu es là, et moi, là. Nos prédécesseurs aussi étaient au même endroit, à la même époque. Et ceux qui nous suivront aussi. Et ainsi de suite. Rien ne bouge. Qu'est-ce que tu crois être, toi, un humain minable, pour changer cet ordre des choses ? Que tu le veuilles ou non, ta vie, ta vraie vie, elle est inscrite là et pas ailleurs. Tu auras beau faire tout ce que tu veux, t'épuiser, te démener, ça ne changera rien. Jamais.

- Comment peux-tu parler ainsi Angelo ?! » Abasourdi, Aiolia continuait à observer le Cancer qui, malgré les mots qu'il venait de lâcher, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus paisible. « Les hommes ont de tout temps essayer de transcender leur existence ! C'est la nature même de l'humanité. Dénier cela, c'est dénier ce pourquoi nous existons.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, mon cher. Les hommes oui, mais nous, non. De part notre nature même de chevalier, notre maîtrise du septième sens, nous ne pouvons prétendre à cette humanité que tu défends. Nous n'existons que par la grâce de ce zodiaque. Nous lui sommes indissolublement liés et cela ne nous autorise pas à "vivre" tel que toi tu l'entends.

- C'est toi qui es complètement à côté de la plaque. N'essaie pas de me convaincre de cette manière et…

- Oh mais, je n'essaie pas de te convaincre. Je ne fais que constater, c'est tout.

- Et même si cela était vrai, j'ai une âme et un cœur, comme n'importe quel homme sur cette terre, et j'estime avoir le droit d'en jouir comme tout un chacun.

- C'est ton choix mais ne t'étonnes pas que les conséquences te soient douloureuses…

- Je peux encore tout changer. Je le sais. Mais ça, mon frère ne peut pas le comprendre et… » Aiolia se mordit les lèvres.

- Et moi non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Lion jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Sous le mordant de la réplique, il crut déceler une pointe d'amertume qui lui fit demander :

- Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais parti ? Je veux dire… Tu aurais pu le faire, rien ne t'en empêchait.

- Pour ne pas me bercer d'une sensation illusoire de liberté. Comme certains. »

A son tour, Aiolia leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, vers leurs deux constellations protectrices immuables et vigilantes.

« Pourtant, depuis le début, tu ne cesses de remettre en cause notre vocation. Tu refuses de t'engager dans ce que tu considères comme une cause perdue. Tu te contredis : tu affirmes que nous n'avons pas le choix de notre destin, et en même temps tu luttes, toi aussi !

- Je ne le nie pas. Disons que… ma cervelle est encore le seul endroit où mon libre arbitre considère avoir le droit de s'exprimer. Et je préfère autant que tout le monde le sache même si au fond, je suis conscient que ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Que je le veuille ou non… » Angelo haussa les épaules avant d'expédier d'une pichenette son mégot dans l'eau du port. « Oui, je l'avoue : je me bats contre des moulins à vent, mais contrairement à toi, je _sais_ que ce sont des moulins à vent. Ma conscience est trop bavarde, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise…

- Alors, peut-être que tous les deux, on se bat un peu chacun à notre manière.

- Oui, sans doute. Mais j'y laisserai moins de plumes que toi, au final. »

Cela, Aiolia ne pouvait pas le nier. Angelo n'avait que lui-même à aimer, encore que ce point demeurât à vérifier. Il ne s'était jamais réellement attaché à personne ni à quelque chose, hormis peut être le Sanctuaire, son seul et unique repère, ou le chevalier du Capricorne avec qui il avait mené assez de missions pour qu'il puisse le considérer vaguement comme un ami. Sans doute se complaisait-il dans ce fatalisme pour ne pas voir qu'autre chose pouvait exister. Ainsi, il ne souffrait pas. Pas vraiment. Lui aussi avait fait un choix.

Si cette discussion ne les avait pas menés à une quelconque forme de conclusion, au moins avait-elle eu le mérite de les éclairer chacun sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Bizarrement, Aiolia était reconnaissant à Angelo de l'avoir écouté et d'avoir partagé sa peine avec lui. Certes, l'italien ne s'embarrassait pas de mots inutiles ni de grands atermoiements, mais il possédait une faculté d'écoute surprenante, une qualité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, ou du moins, qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à connaître. Et tout ce dont Le Lion avait besoin cette nuit-là, c'était justement qu'on l'écoute.

Angelo finit par se remettre debout et tendant une main à son alter ego, l'aida à se relever. Même s'il n'était pas en mesure de saisir toute l'ampleur de la détresse qui animait son compagnon, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé, il entrevoyait confusément l'impasse dans laquelle Aiolia se retrouvait aujourd'hui. Il se doutait que les mots qu'il avait eus étaient un peu durs, mais s'il avait pu ne serait-ce qu'éclaircir la raison du Lion, alors il pourrait s'estimer content. Un discours quoi qu'il en soit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu tenir douze ans auparavant… Et qui ne lui serait de toute manière jamais venu à l'idée. Tandis qu'il marchait à ses côtés pour aller rejoindre l'embarcadère de la navette pour le Sanctuaire, Angelo repensait au décès de Marine et comprit soudain un détail important : hormis le fait qu'Aiolia voyait ce qui était sa vie s'émietter inexorablement entre ses doigts, il devait également avoir peur. Très peur. Le Lion s'était toujours senti responsable de la mort de la première femme qu'il avait aimée, qui avait perdu la vie en tâchant de donner naissance à l'enfant qu'elle portait de lui… Et Si Jane avait été blessée lors du combat avec les Gardiens, il devait très certainement estimer que c'était de sa faute, une fois de plus.

Quelque part, il l'enviait néanmoins. Même si Aiolia allait devoir souffrir et être déchiré, au moins, il avait mis à profit les résidus d'humanité qui lui restaient après avoir endossé sa fonction. Lui, Angelo, n'en avait jamais eu la chance ou du moins, ne l'avait jamais provoquée.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le Cancer adressa un sourire à son alter ego tout en grimpant dans le bateau. Un sourire gratuit. Amical. Et si Aiolia en fut surpris, il ne le montra pas, se contentant de lui renvoyer la pareille. Un simple sourire, silencieux, mais qui en disait long.

_Eleftherios Veniselos – Aéroport international d'Athènes, Grèce, même soirée…_

Il l'avait laissée seule, assise sur une banquette bordeaux, au milieu d'un terminal pas vraiment bondé en ce début de soirée. Devant l'incapacité de la jeune femme à choisir une destination, il avait pris les choses en main et, depuis un quart d'heure, examinait avec l'hôtesse la liste des vols internationaux les plus proches du départ.

Il avait hésité à s'éloigner de Rachel. Sans savoir pourquoi, il n'avait cessé dans les premières minutes de se retourner fréquemment vers elle, cherchant à s'assurer qu'elle était bien là.

Ce n'était pas lui qui était en train de chercher la destination idéale. Ce n'était pas lui qui, fébrilement, tendait les passeports à son interlocutrice. Il ne se reconnaissait plus soudain. La seule solution pourtant, la seule qui la sauverait. Pour elle. Simplement pour elle, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ce fut d'un doigt mal assuré qu'il désigna le vol pour Sydney.

Non, décidemment, il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure. Des silhouettes anonymes erraient ça et là, proches ou lointaines, sous la lumière crue des gigantesques plafonniers. De simples tâches floues dans les yeux de Rachel qui ne voyait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Elle l'avait suivi, sans un mot. Dans le taxi qui les avait emmenés à l'aéroport, elle ne l'avait pas regardé. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

Déchirée, écartelée, elle ne pouvait plus former une seule pensée cohérente, sa réflexion se diluait dans un maelström d'émotions violentes et contradictoires, sa raison l'abandonnait… Elle n'était plus que souffrance.

Un léger choc contre son pied la tira cependant de sa léthargie. Baissant les yeux, elle aperçut une petite balle rouge qui s'était immobilisée devant elle sur le sol.

« Oh !… Mon frère ne fait décidemment attention à rien ! » Comme dans un brouillard, elle distingua une jeune adolescente tout sourire penchée vers elle, qui ramassait l'objet et le tendait à un petit garçon de six ou sept ans à peine.

« Allons Nikolas ! Présente tes excuses à la dame ! » Lui dit-elle gentiment. L'enfant observa Rachel avec une attention sérieuse avant de baisser la tête :

- Pardon, madame…

- C'est bien. Allez, on y va, on va rater l'avion ! » D'un geste vague, la jeune fille salua Rachel avant de s'éloigner.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, voire même des mois, les larmes qu'elle croyait disparues revinrent soudain l'étouffer. Se retournant brusquement, elle vit l'enfant et sa sœur rejoindre leur famille, leurs parents qui leur souriaient. Les êtres sans visage qu'elle n'avait pas regardés prirent tout à coup substance autour d'elle. Ici, un groupe attablé de jeunes adultes chamailleurs qui riaient aux éclats, là, un couple d'amoureux qui se tenaient par la main en lisant un roman, là-bas, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, seuls ou accompagnés, souriants ou tristes, qui traînaient sacs et bagages, qui partaient, qui revenaient… Des gens, des personnes qui existaient sous ses yeux soudain dessillés.

Des millions… des millions d'êtres humains qui naissaient, vivaient et mouraient, qui dès leur venue au monde couraient après le bonheur ou à défaut, une existence paisible et sereine. Des millions qui n'aspiraient qu'à une seule et unique chose : vivre.

Cet enfant là-bas, qu'elle voyait s'éloigner en gambadant… Les siens n'étaient plus.

Ils n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Devait-elle pour autant condamner l'espèce humaine ? Le devait-elle, sous prétexte que le puits sans fond qu'était sa souffrance l'autorisait à haïr un seul homme qui lui avait arraché la chair de sa chair ?

Voulait-elle que d'autres subissent ce châtiment qui était le sien parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix ?

Etait-ce juste ?

Portant ses mains à son visage, elle ravala le sanglot qui agitait ses épaules. La vérité… Il n'y a pas d'autre vérité que celle en laquelle on croit. La seule qui justifie les actes qu'on décide d'accomplir. Sa vérité.

Si elle avait la moindre possibilité d'empêcher que tout cela recommence, si elle avait le moindre pouvoir de permettre aux hommes de goûter une fois dans leur existence à ce bonheur tant recherché, alors elle n'avait pas le droit de leur tourner le dos. Elle se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout du chemin, parce la raison en était juste.

La voix d'Aldébaran résonna dans son esprit, incongrue :

_« L'action de quelques hommes ne doit pas être un motif de condamnation pour la terre entière… Si nous on ne leur offre pas cette chance, qui le fera ? Moi, j'ai confiance en l'homme. »_

Le dernier rempart… Tout ce que Bias Dothrakis et Agésilas Antinaïkos avaient voulu créer et sauvegarder… Tout ce qui faisait d'eux, de Saga, d'elle-même, ceux qui avaient pour seule tâche d'assurer la sauvegarde de l'humanité, fut-elle devenue un poids pour la Terre, mais qui méritait de survivre.

_« Mon amour… Puisses-tu me pardonner… »_

Lorsque Saga quitta le comptoir pour la rejoindre, il ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter au milieu du hall.

La banquette était vide. Les billets, puis les passeports, glissèrent de ses mains, pour aller virevolter près du sol. Il ne partirait pas. Pas sans elle. Et en tout cas, pas comme ça.

_Au Sanctuaire, Temple du Sagittaire, même soirée…_

Une douce lueur scintillait, presque vacillante, au milieu de cette nuit si sombre tout à coup, là-bas, au-delà de ces quelques marches hautes, si hautes… S'arrêter, ne plus fuir, fut soudain son désir le plus cher. Se reposer. Fermer les yeux.

Un nœud au fond de la gorge et la nausée au bord des lèvres, elle heurta la porte devant elle, un seul coup, avant qu'Aioros n'apparaisse, bien éveillé, dans l'encadrement lumineux.

« Toi ? » Souffla-t-il, stupéfait. Le regard halluciné de Rachel, hagarde, le dispensa de réponse. Sans un mot de plus, il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

Pourquoi lui ? A peine cette pensée l'effleurait-t-elle quand la douceur et la plénitude du cosmos du Sagittaire qui semblait régner dans la pièce l'enveloppèrent telle une brise apaisante. Elle respira. Et eut l'impression que c'était la première fois depuis des heures.

Ce fut presque en souriant qu'elle accepta la tisane fumante qu'il lui apporta quelques minutes plus tard et, les deux mains soigneusement recourbées autour de la porcelaine brûlante, elle s'absorba dans la contemplation du liquide qui oscillait à intervalles réguliers.

« Tu devrais être en train de te reposer. » Debout devant elle, il l'observait. Concentrée sur le calme environnant, elle en avait presque oublié sa présence. Elle releva la tête.

Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir en entrant ? A cette heure indue, le visage d'Aioros était vierge de ce masque d'argent qu'il portait constamment. Malgré les mèches brunes qui ombraient son côté gauche, les cicatrices déformées, l'oreille déchiquetée, la peau abîmée, tout cela n'était plus caché par quoi que ce soit.

Elle aurait pu détourner le regard, pourtant, elle n'en fit rien. La dernière fois que cette vision s'était imposée à elle, c'était il y a si longtemps…

_« Regarde ce que tu n'as pas su empêcher… »_

Oh oui, elle regardait. Fallait-il donc qu'en cette nuit néfaste, le passé la rattrape toujours et encore ? Encore un vestige de ces maudits choix qu'elle n'avait pu ou su faire à temps… Ce n'était pas elle qui avait concentré son cosmos, qui avait infligé le coup qui aurait dû être mortel, mais pourtant, elle se sentait responsable de ce gâchis. Oui, celui-là aussi.

_« Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi… je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on en arrive là… »_

« C'est du passé, Rachel… Laisse le passé là où il est. » Il avait parlé à voix haute. Quelle idiote… Sa fatigue était telle qu'elle n'était même plus capable de barricader ses pensées correctement. Le coin des lèvres d'Aioros se releva : il souriait.

« Le temps est passé, c'est vrai, mais… » Elle se mordit les lèvres : « … Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. J'ai fui.

- Je n'oublierai jamais que tu es revenue. Une fois. Et j'ai continué à vivre. »

Toujours ce sourire… Quelle sérénité chez cet homme ! Cet homme qui avait voué sa vie au service du Sanctuaire, au service des autres… Etrangement, la décision qu'elle avait prise s'en trouva raffermie un peu plus. Toutes les valeurs qu'Aioros défendait depuis toujours, elle aussi avait grandi avec, des notions d'honneur et de courage qui l'avaient modelée tout comme lui, tout comme Saga… Simplement, Aioros n'avait jamais cessé d'y croire, pas à un seul instant, et pourtant, le destin ne l'avait pas épargné lui non plus.

Il la vit hocher la tête, lentement et malgré la farouche détermination qu'il décela dans son regard, le jeu périlleux qu'elle jouait pour maintenir son fragile équilibre ne lui échappa pas. Pas plus que le doute qui agitait son cosmos.

Soudain pâle, il s'agenouilla devant elle, saisissant les longues mains effilées entre les siennes. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question.

« Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Ce fichu pressentiment… Il serra les dents. Depuis son retour quelques heures auparavant, cette idée l'obsédait, mais il avait refusé de l'imaginer. Il ne pouvait croire en l'inéluctable.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Cette fois, le chemin est unique… et sans doute sans retour. »

N'importe quel inconnu qui l'aurait entendue en cet instant n'aurait remarqué qu'un ton tranquille et posé. Presque froid. Mais la perception exceptionnelle du cosmos dont disposait Aioros aida celui-ci à écouter au-delà des mots. La peur était absente mais l'inquiétude et une sourde douleur empoissaient l'aura platine de la jeune femme, une aura que, même au repos, Aioros ressentait aussi précisément que s'il s'agissait de la sienne.

« Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille, Rachel. Pas maintenant, pas ça…

- Je le dois Aioros. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Rachel… Lui qui croyait ce que le mot « sacrifice » signifiait… Tu parles. Cette femme qui lui assénait ainsi sa décision de mourir, pour empêcher le monde de sombrer dans le chaos, cette femme il la connaissait tellement bien… Ce n'était pas une étrangère pour lui, ni pour tous ceux qui la côtoyaient depuis de si nombreuses années. Tant de rires, et tant de larmes, tant de souvenirs qu'ils possédaient ensemble… Pour en arriver là ? Oui, il savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait.

« Et Saga ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et devant la détresse qu'elle ne fut pas en mesure de dissimuler, il sut la raison de sa douleur.

« J'ai tellement souhaité… qu'il cesse de souffrir. Tellement… Je voulais… J'ai cru… » Une crise de sanglots secs l'empêcha de continuer.

Sans un mot, Aioros alla chercher une couverture, pour en recouvrir la jeune femme qu'il aida à s'allonger sur le canapé. Peu à peu, elle acheva de se maîtriser et murmura d'une voix faible à l'adresse du Sagittaire qui était demeuré auprès d'elle :

« Nous avons cru que nous avions une deuxième chance… Malgré ma décision, je trouve cela profondément injuste. Et ce choix que je fais, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le comprenne. »

Aioros esquissa un sourire triste, tout en écartant une mèche de jais sur la joue de la jeune femme :

- Tu sais… Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que le Sanctuaire évolue, tout en conservant sa mission séculaire. Il souhaitait simplement le faire à sa manière… Saga est comme toi et moi. Il retrouvera lui aussi foi en ce qu'il est et en ce qu'il doit faire. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

- Du temps, il nous en reste si peu… Si peu… »

D'un geste silencieux, il éteignit la lumière, lorsqu'elle fut endormie. Longtemps dans la nuit sombre il demeura éveillé sur son lit, à écouter son cœur saigner. Il pensait avoir déjà éprouvé la souffrance, quinze auparavant, mais il se trompait. Ce qui le tenaillait aujourd'hui était bien au-delà de ce passé lointain. Il prenait enfin toute la mesure de la véritable difficulté de sa tâche. Tant de beaux et pieux principes… qui soudain paraissaient bien fades et bien artificiels, face à la douleur d'un frère, à l'angoisse d'un ami, à la détresse d'une femme… Cette humanité qu'ils devaient défendre, ils la portaient aussi chacun en eux, et elle faisait mal.

_Au Sanctuaire, le lendemain matin…_

Il y a des matins qu'on aimerait ne jamais voir se lever. C'était en tout cas le fil conducteur des pensées de Kanon, tandis que l'eau bouillante qui giclait sur ses épaules ne parvenait pas vraiment à dissiper les brumes d'un sommeil qui l'avait fui tout au long de la nuit. Quelle joie, ce retour au Sanctuaire…

Volontairement abrité derrière ses défenses mentales depuis la charmante discussion qu'il avait eue avec son père, il avait à peine perçu le retour des frères Xérakis et perdu tout contact avec Rachel et même avec son jumeau. Il avait déjà suffisamment de choses à cogiter sans se laisser aller en sus à la douleur psychique qui grattait avec insistance à la porte de son cerveau depuis la veille.

Et de fait, lorsqu'il ouvrit à une Rachel visiblement épuisée, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que l'air froid et fermé qu'il devait arborer fit reculer la jeune femme. D'un geste d'excuse, il la retint par le bras :

« Je suis désolé… Je n'avais pas perçu ta présence. » Toute défense à présent envolée, il fut heurté de plein fouet par la fatigue intense qui émanait d'elle. Visiblement, la nuit avait été courte pour pas mal de monde…

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, mais elle demeura sur le pas de la porte.

« Saga… Je ne sais pas où il est.

- Que… ? » Voilà donc ce qui le tarabustait depuis l'aube sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus : "l'absence" de son frère. Et l'aspect légèrement vitreux du regard de la jeune femme ne laissait guère de doute sur le fait qu'une partie de son esprit errait dans le surmonde à la recherche de son compagnon.

« Je perçois son cosmos mais très faiblement. Il est au Sanctuaire mais... » Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir derrière elle, comme s'attendant à le voir apparaître. « Il s'est barricadé. Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre.

- Tu l'as cherché ?

- Oui. »

Mais pas trop. Elle avait baissé les yeux, silencieuse et un flot d'images parvint jusqu'à Kanon, assez confuses mais il en perçut le sens sans trop de difficultés. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Tout comme il aurait dû s'attendre aux mots qu'elle prononça alors :

« J'ai pris ma décision. » De nouveau, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Derrière l'épuisement, sa résolution luisait dans les fils d'or qui émaillaient le bleu sombre de la Dothrakis. Ainsi… Il hocha la tête, en silence. Aucun retour en arrière n'était plus possible désormais.

« J'ai besoin de lui, Kanon. Le Conseil est cet après-midi. » Il n'y avait pas que le Conseil.

_« Il doit l'accepter… Sinon, je n'y arriverai pas. »_

En refermant la porte derrière lui, il étreignit les doigts de la jeune femme entre les siens avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front soucieux :

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant le Conseil, il faut que tu te reposes.

- Je ne crois pas que…

- Moi oui. Va dormir. » Et il demeura dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans ses appartements. Il n'espérait pas vraiment qu'elle soit en meilleure forme pour le Conseil mais il était important qu'elle se montre sereine. Ou du moins qu'elle fasse semblant.

Le téléphone sonna quelque part dans le silence. A plusieurs reprises. Puis se tut. Perdu dans ses pensées, Kanon n'y prêta pas attention, tandis qu'il dévalait les étages. Il cherchait son frère. Tout comme Rachel, il ne percevait qu'une faible lueur de ce cosmos si semblable au sien, à la fois proche et lointaine, comme étouffée par un mur aussi haut que solide. Sombre.

Pourtant, quand il passa devant la porte entrouverte du bureau de son aîné, il s'arrêta. Cette fois-ci, la sonnerie était celle d'un mobile. Une hésitation imperceptible et irraisonnée le planta l'espace d'un instant devant la porte, puis d'un pas résolu, il pénétra dans le lieu sacro-saint.

La veste de Saga, accrochée au dossier de la chaise : la mélodie insistante en provenait. Il fouilla chacune des poches avant d'en extirper l'objet horripilant et ce fut d'une voix légèrement agacée qu'il finit par répondre.

« Oui, j'écoute !

- C'est moi Shura. Saga, il…

- Non, c'est Kanon. » Un bref silence s'établit dans l'appareil puis :

- Ton frère n'est pas là ?

- Je le cherche, figure-toi. C'est toi qui viens d'appeler sur le général ?

- Oui, je ne comprends pas, personne ne répond. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ?! » Evidemment. Dans l'effervescence de la veille, entre ce que les uns savaient, ce que les autres supposaient et enfin, les quelques uns qui demeuraient encore dans le flou total, Shura avait été quelque peu oublié. Seulement, était-ce bien à lui, Kanon, de lui fournir les explications qu'il jugeait utiles ? Cette tâche incombait à son frère, ou à Rachel, mais l'un comme l'autre…

Ce fut avec un profond soupir qu'il narra au Capricorne les événements de la veille, omettant cependant avec soin les révélations de Nathan. Ce qu'il supposa être un juron en espagnol précéda la voix légèrement altérée de Shura :

« Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mieux.

- Et Aioros et Aiolia ?

- Ils sont vivants… et de retour. » Merde. Personne ne l'avait prévenu. « Shura… Un Conseil est prévu en fin de journée. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais… ?

- Un Conseil ? Mais, le précédent…

- Je sais bien. » Le silence qui lui répondit fut éloquent. Le Capricorne était parti rejoindre sa famille et sans doute ne pensait-il pas devoir revenir si tôt… Pourtant, ce fut un tout autre sujet qu'aborda l'espagnol :

« Kanon… J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Un document.

- Un… document ? » Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'assit lentement dans le siège de son frère. « C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est toi qui m'as dit que vous aviez des parents qui s'étaient installés en Espagne au quinzième siècle… j'ai retrouvé un lointain cousin de votre famille à la bibliothèque Colombine de Séville. Il s'occupe de la gestion des ouvrages recueillis par l'un des fils de Christophe Colomb.

- Je ne vois pas bien le rapport, tu m'excuseras, mais…

- Il connaît le Sanctuaire et surtout… il a entendu parler des Portes. Lorsque je lui ai parlé de mes recherches, il m'a montré un livre, une sorte de journal de bord datant des diverses expéditions qui ont succédé à la découverte des Amériques. La préface de l'ouvrage est en espagnol et j'ai compris qu'il traitait d'un phénomène extraordinaire dénommé « Portes ».

- Je te rappelle que Mü aussi a trouvé des documents qui…

- C'est vrai, mais pas de document rédigé par un chevalier d'or ayant affronté et vaincu les Portes. »

Finalement, Kanon avait bien fait de s'asseoir. Si un tel ouvrage existait, cela signifiait que son auteur avait survécu. Shion aussi, c'était vrai, mais lui et ses compagnons d'alors avaient perdu la bataille.

Triturant un stylo qui traînait sur le bureau et tout en refoulant tant bien que mal la minuscule pointe d'espoir qui venait de s'illuminer dans un coin de sa tête, il finit par demander, hésitant :

« Et… Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- Et bien le problème c'est que, hormis la préface, tout le reste est rédigé en italien. Résultat, je ne peux pas en tirer grand-chose et il ne me semble pas très… opportun de faire traduire cela à un étranger.

- Et donc ?

- Donc, j'ai besoin d'Angelo. Je ne peux pas faire de copie de cet ouvrage, très abîmé, et encore moins l'emporter avec moi. Le conservateur a beau être affilié au Sanctuaire, il ne peut pas m'y autoriser.

- Il me semble difficile de… » Kanon se mordit les lèvres : « Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision.

- Je crois que c'est vraiment très important. Explique tout à ton frère. Il faut qu'il m'envoie Angelo. Je t'en prie. »

En quinze ans certaines choses changent… et d'autres pas. Le Shura que Kanon avait connu avant de se faire exiler était toujours le même. Posé. Intelligent. Et surtout… pragmatique. Une telle demande de sa part ne pouvait être que justifiée.

« C'est d'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Et pour le Conseil… »

C'était Rachel qui l'avait convoqué. Tout le monde devait savoir à présent mais Kanon se refusait à expliquer de son propre chef les implications des événements de la veille. Par ailleurs… les dires de Shura le laissaient rêveur tout à coup. Se pouvait-il qu'une issue de secours puisse apparaître dans le mur inébranlable qui se dressait soudain devant eux et dans lequel ils fonçaient bon gré mal gré ? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un y croit, après tout.

-« Reste avec ta famille. Personne ne saurait t'en vouloir. » Finit-il par répondre, sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

Il raccrocha sur les remerciements de l'espagnol. Un chevalier d'or vivant après avoir vaincu les Portes… C'était donc possible. Il en avait presque oublié son frère, tandis que les mots du Capricorne résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Un instant, la tentation de courir annoncer la nouvelle à Rachel le fit frémir. Toutefois, l'idée d'être porteur de faux espoirs le réfréna momentanément. Pour l'heure… Il bondit presque du siège, lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte quelle place il occupait. Déposant avec soin le portable sur le bureau, bien aligné avec la verticale du sous-main, il sortit de la pièce à pas de loup. Il n'avait rien à faire là.

* * *

La seule et unique possibilité. Debout devant un pan de mur recouvert d'un lierre épais et au demeurant impénétrable, Kanon jaugeait du regard l'état général de la bâtisse. Pas brillant. Le programme de restauration engagé par le Pope au cours des dernières années n'avait visiblement pas intégré ces dépendances du Palais, toujours délabrées, et bien plus encore que dans son souvenir.

Les derniers travaux réalisés dataient du seizième siècle et moins de cent ans plus tard, les bâtiments avaient de nouveau été abandonnés. Sans doute leur accès malaisé à travers la caillasse calcaire, couplé à l'éloignement du Palais principal, pouvait expliquer le peu d'intérêt que leurs prédécesseurs avaient porté à cet édifice. Et pourtant, Kanon et son frère le connaissaient bien, la curiosité de jeunes gamins de sept ans devant une maison abandonnée constituant à elle seule un intérêt inépuisable.

Compte tenu du danger représenté par ce lieu, interdiction formelle avait toujours été faite à tous les enfants du Sanctuaire de pénétrer voire même de s'approcher de la bâtisse, une interdiction que les jumeaux Antinaïkos n'avaient eu de cesse de transgresser joyeusement à la moindre occasion… d'autant plus qu'ils étaient les seuls à le faire.

En dehors de la maison familiale, cette ruine avait constitué pour eux un refuge précieux, dans lequel ils disparaissaient pendant des heures, sans plus se préoccuper des adultes qui passaient leur temps à les chercher. Malgré les raclées, malgré les punitions, aucun des deux n'avait jamais vendu la mèche et même longtemps après cette époque bénie et insouciante, ils avaient toujours gardé par devers eux le secret de cette bâtisse.

Tandis que Kanon avançait sur le semblant de chemin qui contournait la maison, ses pieds retrouvaient inconsciemment l'emplacement de chacun des pas à faire pour ne pas glisser ni perdre l'équilibre.

Rien n'avait changé. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur la paroi de pierres polies par des siècles de pluie et de vent alors qu'il se faufilait entre deux blocs de marbre qui marquaient l'ultime passage vers l'entrée.

Leur imaginaire d'enfant leur avait fait transformer ce bâtiment abandonné en un royaume riche et puissant. Bien que non habité, il avait servi de débarras à des générations de Popes et de chevaliers, lesquels avaient entassé là objets, tissus, livres, en bref tout un tas de trésors fabuleux pour n'importe quel gamin en mal de découvertes. A chaque visite, c'était une nouvelle trouvaille. Et la lutte pour la possession de tel ou tel objet n'avait bien entendu jamais été exempte des discussions interminables entre les deux frères, pour établir une bonne fois pour toutes la préséance requise pour la possession de tel ou tel trésor.

Un sourire nostalgique erra sur les lèvres du cadet des Antinaïkos, pendant qu'il repoussait avec soin la porte à demi dégondée qui pendait de guingois, masquant à peine la noirceur intérieure. Très souvent, peut-être trop, il avait cédé le pas à son aîné. Non pas parce que ce dernier avait vu le jour quelques minutes avant lui, ni même parce qu'il s'imposait au cours des combats, non, mais tout simplement parce que cela faisait naître un sourire sur son visage.

L'état d'affaissement de la bâtisse devenait critique : un peu partout dans la sombre pièce du rez-de-chaussée, des raies lumineuses parsemaient les murs en tous sens, témoignant des fissures et autres disjonctions qui en altéraient la structure. Dans la lueur du jour qui s'engouffrait dans le bâtiment derrière lui, Kanon voyait flotter un voile brumeux, composé de multiples particules de poussières. Silencieux, il contourna d'un pas sûr les pierres et branches qui jonchaient le sol pour arriver au pied d'un escalier qui menait à l'unique étage. Un escalier qui le fit grimacer cependant, tant il lui semblait que certaines marches avaient comme qui dirait… disparu. Levant les yeux, il chercha à percer les ténèbres pour s'apercevoir finalement que le plancher n'était pas en meilleur état. Et si son frère était effectivement là où il pensait qu'il se trouvait…

Hésitant, il posa la main sur la rambarde avant de poser le pied sur la première marche, rambarde qui se volatilisa dans l'instant, le bois poreux et rongé s'écroulant sous l'effleurement de sa main. Un soupir discret lui échappa : allons, si Saga était monté, il n'y avait pas de raison que ce soit différent pour lui. Aucune raison. Sauf peut-être le fait que son aîné avait toujours fait preuve d'une certaine délicatesse dont il était lui-même dépourvu, mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment de penser à ça…

Il parvint sans encombre sur le palier de l'étage, et sans se retourner sur l'escalier qui avait dangereusement tangué tout au long de son ascension. Pourtant il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Ce niveau ne l'intéressait pas, par contre le minuscule escalier au fond, collé au mur, ça… Il avait raison. Dans la pénombre, des traces de pas se distinguaient sur les marches étroites qui menaient… au plafond, ou du moins à une trappe qui avait disparu depuis belle lurette, laissant libre l'accès au grenier.

Sur le point de pénétrer sous les toits, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'arc-bouter des deux bras sur le cadre, l'escalier se dérobant sous ses pieds, sans avoir le temps de se demander si ledit cadre résisterait sous son poids, ce qu'il fit pourtant de manière inexplicable.

Puis il se redressa sous la charpente. Des ouvertures demeuraient au ras du plancher, qu'ils avaient, lorsqu'ils étaient petits, plus ou moins occulté avec des bouts de vitres collectés çà et là. La lumière diffusait au travers du verre sale, éclairant un capharnaüm gigantesque, fait de meubles et de malles, de tableaux et autres tapis, gisant sous un amoncellement de poussière, prêts à se dissiper en fumée à la moindre tentative de toucher. Le toit avait été crevé un peu loin dans la soupente par un chêne liège qui s'était écroulé, sans doute au cours d'un de ces orages violents qui émaillaient les mois d'août méditerranéens.

Et dans la pâleur du matin, une silhouette humaine se distinguait contre la vitre, à quelques mètres de là.

Baissant la tête, Kanon s'avança vers son frère tout en écartant les toiles d'araignées et leurs propriétaires qui pendaient des poutres, toute son attention dirigée vers cette ombre qui se précisait un peu plus, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

Affalé contre l'encadrement de l'ouverture, ses longues jambes à demi repliées devant lui, Saga avait le visage tourné vers l'extérieur. Il ne se retourna pas sur son frère qui venait de se planter devant lui.

Sur le plancher, un tas de mégots mal étayé se répandait au milieu de la cendre grise, elle-même éparpillée entre les bouteilles renversées qui jonchaient le sol. A cela pouvait se rajouter un tube ouvert vaguement verdâtre qui laissait échapper de curieux bâtonnets blancs dont la nature demeurait des plus douteuses…

Mâchoire crispée, Kanon reporta son regard sur son aîné. Ce dernier ne risquait pas de lui prêter attention, pas avec ces yeux vides et éteints, dénués de toute lueur de vie. Sa tête reposait contre la vitre, qui avait légèrement entaillé sa joue. Son pull blanc, habituellement impeccable, était maculé de tâches de poussière grisâtre, de même que son jean. Il aurait pu paraître immobile, mais il ne l'était pas vraiment ; ses mains, qui reposaient mollement entre ses jambes, tremblaient.

Kanon posa alors un genou au sol, se postant en face de lui :

« Saga… Saga, tu m'entends ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, agitant quelques doigts sous le nez du Pope. Un instant, il crut qu'il était réellement inconscient. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs secondes, l'aîné des jumeaux détourna lentement les yeux, vers son frère.

« Va-t-en. » Sa voix, cassée par l'alcool et la fumée, en était quasi-inaudible.

- Non. »

Qu'à cela ne tienne. De nouveau, Saga quitta son frère du regard. Pour ne plus bouger. Depuis un petit moment maintenant, Kanon se demandait ce qu'était ce bruit sourd qui résonnait dans sa tête, de plus en plus fort.

De plus en plus lancinant. Les battements de son propre cœur. Il serra le poing et les dents, tâchant de contenir la panique, puisqu'il fallait bien donner un nom à cette sensation vertigineuse qui venait de le saisir et qui menaçait de le submerger. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi s'était-il ainsi coupé de son frère depuis la veille ? Quelle lâcheté l'avait poussé à cette extrémité au moment où une part de lui-même hurlait à l'aide ?

« Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, Saga… » La voix de Kanon n'était plus qu'un souffle. « Tu ne peux pas rester là, tu le sais… »

Ses mots glissaient sur son frère sans aucun effet. Il répéta pourtant ces mêmes paroles, à plusieurs reprises, sur le même ton, mais il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ni son corps, ni son esprit. Saga était au-delà de tout.

Alors, au terme d'une longue hésitation, il finit par poser sa main sur les doigts glacés du Pope, qui n'avaient pas cessé de trembler. Il resserra son emprise et petit à petit, le frémissement s'apaisa jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il rencontre de nouveau le regard émeraude, si semblable au sien :

« Je… je ne peux plus. Kanon… Ce n'est plus possible. »

Le gouffre béant qu'il avait déjà ressenti au fin fond de l'âme de son frère était de nouveau là, angoissant et glauque. La peur.

« J'ai cru… J'ai échoué. »

La responsabilité… Comment assumer, quand il ne pouvait sauver ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde ? Il s'était battu et débattu pendant de nombreuses années, il avait affronté ses démons, ses souvenirs, ses hontes et ses remords, pour elle. Avec le simple espoir que peut-être un jour… Mais tout cela n'avait servi strictement à rien. A rien du tout. Ce qui était écrit ne pouvait être effacé. Il n'avait pu courir plus vite que le destin qui l'avait sans cesse devancé. Il avait perdu.

Devant la résignation mortelle qu'était devenu son frère, Kanon frissonna. Ce fut à peine s'il se rendit compte que les barrières mentales que le Pope avait érigées tombaient une à une, dévoilant un cosmos recroquevillé sur lui-même, pâle et sans plus de force. Eteint.

« Tu abandonnes ? » Le hochement de tête de son aîné n'était même pas utile.

« Alors dans ce cas… J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser crever. »

Se redressant brusquement de toute sa hauteur, Kanon recula, son visage disparaissant dans la pénombre. Seul le pli cruel de sa bouche s'animait encore :

« Quelle ironie, vraiment… Au final, tout le monde avait raison. Tu as bien trompé le Sanctuaire, et jusqu'au bout. La puissance des Gémeaux, le pouvoir, la force… j'admire ton aptitude au bluff. Remarque… - le ton de Kanon se fit glacial - C'est comme ça depuis toujours, non ? »

Le cadet des Antinaïkos fit quelques pas en arrière, tout en continuant :

« Quand je pense que j'ai osé imaginer que tu avais changé… Tu parles ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que Père a raison : tu es un incapable. » Il éclata de rire : « Trop faible ! Je me demande même si tes "petits problèmes mentaux" se sont réellement arrangés.

- Kanon… ? »

Le regard hébété, Saga contemplait son frère. Qui était soudain cet inconnu devant lui, et qui l'insultait ? Et pourtant, ce rire sardonique continuait à lui parvenir :

- Quoi "Kanon" ? Ah oui, c'est vrai… Ce jumeau qui a toujours pris pour toi, à ta place, pendant que monsieur en tant qu'aîné récoltait tous les honneurs dus à son rang ! J'ai été assez bête pour croire que tu le méritais. » Un crachat atterrit aux pieds de Saga. « J'y ai tellement cru que je t'ai laissé gagner ce jour-là, et voilà le résultat ! J'étais meilleur et je ne… »

Le poing qui s'écrasa sous son menton coupa net la diatribe de Kanon, et son souffle ne fut pas en reste, quand ce même poing s'abattit sous ses côtes, heurtant douloureusement son foie.

Rejeté en arrière, il trébucha contre une chaise qui s'effondra en miettes et eut à peine le temps de se redresser que déjà un coup de pied lui fauchait les jambes et qu'il retombait violemment sur le plancher, lequel gémit avant de se disloquer tandis qu'il rampait loin de Saga. Ce dernier, une lueur rougeâtre au fond des yeux, marchait de nouveau sur lui, poings serrés :

« C'est faux ! Hurla-t-il. J'ai gagné ce combat ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! » Telle une lourde masse, ses doigts repliés percutèrent le sol, explosant les planches à défaut de la tête de Kanon qui roula in extremis sur le côté.

« Défends-toi bon sang ! » Et derechef, il se jeta sur son cadet, le bourrant de coups tous plus violents les uns que les autres, furieux, rageurs, sans se rendre compte que l'autre encaissait, sans un cri, sans un mot, plié en deux et sans même se protéger le visage. Acculé contre le mur, Kanon leva la tête à cet instant-là pour voir jaillir un poing tout droit dirigé vers son front… Un poing qui s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa figure.

Etouffant un soupir de soulagement, il regarda Saga s'effrondrer à genoux, le souffle court, les yeux dilatés d'horreur.

« Non… Non !... » Le Pope observa alors ses propres mains, posées sur ses cuisses, paumes ouvertes. « Comment ai-je pu… » Il les porta jusqu'à ses yeux avant de murmurer d'une voix tremblante à son frère :

« Kanon… Je ne… » Un rire douloureux l'interrompit :

- Décidemment, me taper dessus reste la seule thérapie efficace on dirait… Aïe. » Le cadet des jumeaux porta avec précaution une main à son flanc, palpant l'endroit supposé du foie. « Et tu vises toujours aussi bien. »

Devant un Saga stupéfait, Kanon se redressa tant bien que mal, s'adossant au mur derrière lui. Il eut un clin d'œil :

« Ça marche les insultes, hein…

- Mais… Pourquoi ? » Le cadet des jumeaux haussa les épaules, sans répondre. Alors, le regard dérivant vers le ciel qui les surplombait au-delà du toit crevé, le Pope eut un rire triste : « Mais que puis-je faire, maintenant ?

- Te battre. Comme tu l'as toujours fait. Tu sais, il y a au moins une chose que j'ai retenue de notre entraînement : tant qu'on est vivant, il reste encore une chance de vaincre. Il ne faut jamais abandonner. Alors… » Saga reporta son attention sur son frère, qui poursuivit : « Personne n'est encore mort. C'est à nous de jouer, maintenant. »

- Si nous échouons ?

- Et bien, au moins nous aurons essayé. Tous ensemble. »

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent, en silence. Du bout de l'index, Saga cueillit une goutte de sang qui perlait au coin des lèvres de son frère et la contempla un moment. Ce sang… Le sien aussi. Le même. Fermant les yeux, il se fit attentif à son propre cosmos qui venait de s'illuminer à nouveau et qui pulsait, régulier… en résonance avec celui de son frère, si parfaitement identique. Une douce chaleur prit alors naissance au creux de lui, se diffusant en tout sens, coulant dans ses veines, détendant son corps, apaisant son esprit. Que ne pouvait-il se complaire un peu plus au sein de cette chaude sensation, qui l'enveloppait tel un cocon protecteur…

Pourtant, il trouva les ressources nécessaires pour reprendre pied dans la réalité et finit par dire :

« Je n'ai guère d'autres solutions, n'est-ce pas… Et puis, il serait dommage que je t'aie amoché pour rien.

- En effet. De plus… Elle a besoin de toi. De ton soutien. De ton aide. Il doit exister des solutions, quelque part. »

Rachel… Il l'avait laissée seule avec sa décision. Il se mordit les lèvres. Elle, elle avait trouvé ce courage qui lui avait tant fait défaut. Elle assumait ses responsabilités au contraire de lui et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire, c'était de la repousser pour ne pas subir cette douleur redoutée… Le remord assombrit son regard et il ne souhaita soudain plus qu'une seule chose : être auprès d'elle.

Hochant le menton d'un air résolu, il aida son frère à se relever :

- Dis… Je peux te poser une question ?

- Heu… Oui.

- Est-ce que tu m'as réellement laissé gagner ce jour-là ?

- Et tu m'as cru en plus ? Non, mais, dites-moi que je rêve… »

_Au Sanctuaire, fin d'après midi…_

L'ardoise du ciel se délitait en une petite pluie fine mais persistante. Quelques heures à peine avaient suffi à occulter définitivement le soleil de cette fin de printemps et lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, le Domaine Sacré était déjà détrempé, l'eau du ciel serpentant à terre le long d'innombrables rigoles.

Un bras puissant entoura sa taille :

« On descend ?

- Oui. » Pourtant elle ne bougea pas tout de suite et demeura contre lui. Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. La chaleur qui l'entourait était suffisante.

En ouvrant les yeux quelques heures plus tôt, elle l'avait trouvé là, assis à califourchon sur une chaise. Il la regardait. Rasé de frais, et tout de noir vêtu, le sang qui irriguait le blanc de ses yeux et les cernes profonds qui les bordaient témoignaient pourtant de la nuit blanche qu'il avait très certainement passée.

Il ne s'excusa pas. Pas son genre. Mais lorsque leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur le front de Rachel tout en l'enlaçant plus fort que jamais, l'apaisement descendit en elle. Il était avec elle. Malgré tout. Au-delà de tout. Longtemps elle était restée dans ses bras, attentive à leurs cosmos respectifs qui se mêlaient pour ne faire qu'un, une douce vibration commune d'or et de platine, unique et puissante. Jusqu'au bout.

La pluie cessa peu à peu. Cependant, la ligne d'horizon, sombre et orageuse, promettait déjà une reprise prochaine de l'averse. Avec un soupir, elle se détourna tout en glissant son bras sous le coude de son compagnon :

« Qui est déjà là ?

- Aioros et Aiolia. Mü aussi. »

Aioros… Qui d'autre avait abouti aux mêmes conclusions que le Sagittaire ? Elle ne pouvait empêcher cette question de tourner et retourner dans sa tête. Et quelles allaient être leurs réactions ? Un frisson d'anticipation courut le long de son échine. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

* * *

Il était en retard. Il le savait. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à s'arracher à la pile de documents qu'il avait conservés en copie. Dôkho aussi avait compris. Mais quelque chose, un détail, le chiffonnait. Il avait eu beau lire et relire les archives que Shion lui avait confiées, rien dans tout ce fatras généalogique ne répondait à la question qui l'obsédait. Et c'était bien ça le problème. L'illogisme de la situation actuelle ne pouvait lui échapper, et aucune solution n'était envisageable. Pas dans ces conditions. Nathan et Andreas savaient-ils ? Il se prit à en douter fortement. Encore, Nathan… Mais Andreas ! Malgré toute la rancœur qu'il ressentait envers ses fils, il n'occultait tout de même pas le poids et l'importance majeure de la famille Antinaïkos au sein du Domaine Sacré.

Or… Parmi toutes les suppositions qu'il échafaudait depuis des heures, il y en avait une qu'il écartait systématiquement et qui pourtant ne cessait de se présenter à lui. La seule qu'il aurait voulu occulter plus que toutes les autres. La seule… à laquelle il n'osait donner crédit mais qui tenait la route. Si c'était effectivement le cas…

Une grimace se peignit sur son visage, tandis qu'il enfilait un blouson en prévision de l'averse qui n'allait pas tarder à reprendre. Il en aurait le cœur net.

En sortant de son temple, il faillit se heurter à Aldébaran.

« Moi qui pensais être le dernier… »L'immense Taureau lui adressa un sourire amical :

- Même pas ! » Du pouce il désigna l'escalier derrière lui que gravissait un Angelo ronchon et qu'ils entendirent râler malgré la distance, et du menton, il indiqua les deux silhouettes de Milo et Camus un peu plus haut.

Dôkho jeta un coup d'œil curieux à son massif alter ego. Celui-ci affichait une sérénité étonnante. Etait-il possible que lui aussi ait deviné sur quel chemin son destin allait l'entraîner à compter de ce jour ? Au fil des années, la Balance avait appris à compter avec Aldébaran. Son influence, sans doute dûe à son caractère toujours égal, et à la justesse de ses avis, n'avait eu de cesse de s'étendre sur le Sanctuaire, tout d'abord au travers du centre d'entraînement, mais aussi au sein de la garde dorée elle-même. Il était un homme respecté tout en demeurant le bon vivant qu'il avait toujours été. Et l'attachement à sa mission, ainsi qu'à ses pairs, n'avait jamais été remis en cause, tant son honnêteté scrupuleuse et sa ferme croyance en l'humanité n'avaient jamais failli.

Quoiqu'il arrive à présent, il apparaissait évident qu'Aldébaran irait au bout de ce pourquoi il existait. Sans se poser de questions.

* * *

« Thétis doit déjà y être non ?

- Je suppose. Je ne ressens aucune présence. » Camus avait été rejoint par Milo et tous deux s'acheminaient tranquillement vers le Palais. Le Verseau s'arrêta néanmoins une seconde devant le temple des Poissons ce qui lui permit de confirmer d'un hochement de tête :

« Personne en effet. »

Evitant soigneusement les flaques qui s'étaient formées sur les marches menant au sommet du Domaine Sacré, Camus jeta un regard par en dessous au Scorpion. Guère étonnant qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui… Après tout il s'agissait de Rachel, sa seule et unique famille, sa cousine avec laquelle il avait été élevé, celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur… Hier déjà, son inquiétude était palpable, mais aujourd'hui… Une ride de contrariété barrait le front de Milo et un bon vieux tic hérité de son adolescence lui faisait mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure. Visiblement, il avait dû passer une bonne partie de la nuit à ressasser les événements de la veille.

« Tu as l'air fatigué mon ami. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Camus ne s'était pas aperçu que Milo l'observait lui aussi. Sacré Milo… Malgré son inquiétude légitime pour Rachel, il trouvait encore le moyen de se préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre. Un quelqu'un détruit qui ne méritait pas une telle sollicitude. Détruit…

_« Ton ami, Milo, n'est plus qu'une chose inutile… Une loque humaine. J'ai cru que je pouvais gérer ce qu'est devenue ma misérable vie mais je me suis trompé. C'est trop tard… je ne vaux pas l'intérêt que tu me portes, moi qui te mens depuis des années, toi qui ne vois rien et qui persistes à me considérer comme ton ami. Oh je crève de te dire, de te l'avouer mais je te perdrais si je faisais cela. Je l'ai toujours su, depuis le jour où ma route a croisé la tienne. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, je surmonterais ce vertige, qu'il deviendrait un simple et beau souvenir mais je n'ai pas pu… Si seulement !... »_

Si seulement il pouvait laisser hurler son cœur…

« Je vais bien. Je t'assure. » Fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

Il ne manquait plus que Saga et Rachel. Même Kanon était là, installé à sa place toute neuve, l'air cependant sombre, un air qu'il aurait aimé cacher mais malgré tous ses efforts, les regards éloquents de certains sur sa personne le confortaient dans l'idée qu'il ne devait pas respirer l'optimisme.

Presque en face de lui, Thétis, elle, ne l'avait même pas effleuré du regard. Non pas qu'il s'en étonnât à proprement parler mais une pointe d'agacement germa néanmoins, qu'il n'aurait su s'expliquer. Mais par-delà l'ignorance qu'elle affectait à son égard, il ne put éviter de ressentir l'angoisse qui se dégageait de la jeune femme. Les mains qu'elle avait posées devant elle tremblaient par intermittence. Son teint hâve et ses immenses yeux océan qu'elle fermait trop fréquemment ne laissaient guère de doute sur le trouble qui l'agitait.

Au moment où, faisant fi de son énervement, il se penchait par-dessus la table pour lui parler et tenter de la réconforter, une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, une main qui n'était pas la sienne. Surpris, Kanon vit Shaka se courber vers elle pour lui chuchoter il ne savait quoi à l'oreille et qui eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à la jeune femme, misérable certes, mais un sourire tout de même. Alors, l'index fin de la Vierge se pointa sur le front de Thétis. La décharge d'énergie fut infime et discrète, mais bientôt, le regard des Poissons réapparut, plus dur, et ses doigts reprirent leur calme habituel.

_« Il a bloqué une partie de son empathie… Quel imbécile ! J'aurais dû me douter que l'accumulation du désarroi de chacun ici allait la faire souffrir… »_

Bon gré, mal gré, il adressa un sourire crispé à Shaka, qui hocha la tête à son encontre, le visage impassible. Il y avait des détails qu'on ne devrait pas oublier. Et Kanon venait à l'instant de se rappeler _le_ détail. Shaka et Thétis étaient sans doute plus proches qu'il n'y paraissait. C'était déjà le cas lorsque avec Angelo, ils étaient venus l'extirper de son trou pour aller sauver son jumeau. Qu'en était-il plus d'un an après ? Pendant quelques secondes, le regard de l'Antinaïkos alla de l'un à l'autre… jusqu'à ce qu'il réprime tant bien que mal une inextinguible envie de rire, ce qui se traduisit par l'apparition d'un sourire sur ses lèvres que d'aucun aurait qualifié de carnassier. Thétis… et Shaka ?! Allons… Non. Définitivement non. Une fille comme elle ne pouvait décidemment pas trouver la moindre satisfaction avec un type comme lui. Kanon, lui par contre, savait de quoi elle avait besoin.

Angelo s'était laissé tomber sur son siège, en face d'Aioros. Lui aussi percevait l'ombre qui s'appesantissait sur la salle du Conseil, au fur et à mesure que les uns et les autres arrivaient. Et cela n'avait rien pour le rassurer. L'inquiétude latente qu'il traînait avec lui depuis la veille, alimentée par le récit qu'Aiolia lui avait fait, et la tête d'enterrement du Sagittaire qui lui servait de décor, lui faisaient entrevoir une sale fin de journée. Et cette pluie !...

Machinalement, il répondit au sourire que lui adressa Aiolia en s'installant à ses côtés avant que la main qui se posa sur son bras gauche ne le ramène vers Kanon :

« Angelo, lui souffla ce dernier près de l'oreille, demain, tu dois partir rejoindre Shura en Espagne.

- Hein ?... Demain ? Shura ? Mais… Pour quoi faire ?

- Il a trouvé un document très important, rédigé en italien. Il a besoin de toi pour traduire.

- Ah ? Parce qu'on cherche encore des informations ? Je croyais que la présence de vos paternels avait définitivement réglé la question.

- En théorie oui. Mais il se pourrait que l'ouvrage que Shura a déniché remette en partie en cause ce qui va se dire aujourd'hui. Et crois-moi… Ce ne sera pas du luxe.

- Bon… Saga est d'accord ?

- Il m'a demandé de te transmettre son ordre. »

En face, ce n'était pas la joie, à gauche, ce n'était pas la joie… Ah, et bien, du côté droit non plus !

Dôkho avait visiblement pris cinq ans dans les dents, ce qui demeurait bien insuffisant pour qu'il paraisse son âge réel, mais la rareté de l'évènement reflétait la gravité de la situation.

_« J'ai loupé un wagon. C'est sûr, j'en ai loupé un, mais alors lequel ?... »_

Visiblement, Angelo n'était pas le seul, à avoir loupé un wagon. Mü, arrivé le premier, ne s'était toujours pas assis, saluant ses pairs au fur et à mesure qu'ils entraient dans la salle, tandis que son visage se décomposait petit à petit. Les cosmos de chacun d'entre eux étaient fébriles, la lumière qu'ils dégageaient était tout sauf stable, tant d'idées s'entrechoquaient sous les crânes qu'il ne parvenait pas à déceler le moindre fil conducteur au milieu de cet amas de pensées. Si ce n'était un vaste puits ténébreux et sans fond. Du regard, il interrogea Shaka qui était sur le point de s'installer. La Vierge secoua la tête lentement, sans un mot. Il était étrange de se rendre compte à quel point cet homme semblait être ébranlé. Mü le savait fragilisé par les incessantes questions qui l'agitaient mais aujourd'hui il ne paraissait même plus détenir cette force habituelle qui était la sienne, celle qu'il invoquait quand tout devenait trop difficile. Son esprit, derrière ses barricades, était entièrement nu et gêné, Mü se détourna avant de s'asseoir enfin.

* * *

Le couple se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers les immenses portes entrouvertes d'où un sourd brouhaha s'échappait. Nul doute que tout le monde était bien arrivé. Pourtant, les deux mains posées sur le bois vénérable, Rachel se figea un instant, pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle.

« Inutile de t'inquiéter. Ils ne viendront pas. » Le mince sourire froid qui orna fugitivement le visage du Pope la rassura.

Andreas qui décidément ne doutait de rien, avait demandé à participer au Conseil, une demande qui d'ailleurs s'était plus apparentée à un ordre. La réponse de Saga n'avait été qu'un simple non, sec et sans appel. Son père n'en avait pas moins tenté d'argumenter :

« Il nous semble légitime à Nathan et à moi d'être présents ! Shion nous a…

- Shion est mort. Tu ne l'as pas oublié j'espère ? » Rachel, si elle n'avait pas eu le cerveau encore embrumé et si elle s'en était sentie libre, aurait volontiers explosé de rire devant le silence d'Andreas pour toute réponse, visiblement rendu muet par son air pincé que Saga venait de lui faire ravaler. Toujours était-il que depuis cette petite mise au point, leurs pères respectifs s'étaient cantonnés à leurs quartiers pour ne plus en bouger.

Saga posa sa main sur celle de Rachel :

« Il est temps d'y aller. »

La pluie avait finalement repris de plus belle, et lorsque Saga et Rachel pénétrèrent dans la salle du Conseil, une pénombre crépusculaire avait envahi la pièce. Sans même se concerter, Kanon et Milo se levèrent pour allumer lampes et candélabres et bientôt, la noirceur du ciel fut repoussée au dehors.

Ils se ressemblaient presque, avec la dureté et la fermeté qui se lisaient sur leurs visages respectifs. Mais Rachel… Elle apparut presque immense, tandis que d'un pas lent, elle traversait la salle, pour aller rejoindre sa place, au bout de la table.

Ses cheveux de jais, soigneusement tirés et ramenés en un chignon sur le bas de sa nuque, dégageaient ainsi entièrement son visage, un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et son regard, dans lequel le bleu marine avait presque entièrement cédé le pas à l'or.

L'exceptionnelle sensation de cohésion qui les avait tous fait frémir lors du dernier Conseil ne se renouvela pas en ce jour. L'absence de Shura n'y était bien évidemment pas étrangère.

De fait, Rachel ne laissa pas le silence s'installer trop longtemps :

« Si nous avons souhaité vous convoquer en ce jour, c'est pour faire suite aux événements de la veille, ainsi que vous vous en doutez tous. Mais avant de continuer, je laisse la parole à Aioros, car je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous ne sont pas encore au fait de ce qui leur est arrivé hier. »

Le Sagittaire se racla la gorge :

« En effet… Je crois que ce qui s'est déroulé explique beaucoup de choses… »

Il demeura assis et dans le silence attentif qui s'établit autour de la table, la voix d'Aioros finit par s'élever. Angelo, qui connaissait déjà toute l'histoire et surtout selon une version un peu plus vivante que celle qui leur était servie en ce moment même, observa discrètement son Pope, puis Rachel. Autant Saga était, comme à son habitude dès qu'il présidait un Conseil, totalement froid et distant, autant Rachel respirait une certaine fébrilité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Pour quelqu'un qui avait perdu connaissance vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, et qui avait encaissé les cosmos d'Aiolia _et_ d'Aioros simultanément, elle avait l'air assez en forme, mais l'air seulement. La rougeur autour de son poignet gauche qu'elle dissimulait sous sa manche n'échappa pas au regard acéré du Cancer, et même lui, qui était pourtant loin de disposer des capacités d'un Sagittaire quand il s'agissait d'analyser l'état d'un cosmos, se rendait compte qu'elle ne donnait une image unifiée d'elle-même que grâce à son aura sur laquelle elle s'appuyait sans vergogne.

« … Même si le premier a réussi à s'enfuir, le second est mort. Mais si nous n'avions pas eu le secours de Rachel… Ils nous auraient tués. »

Jusqu'ici, elle ne s'était pas encore sentie réellement observée mais lorsque les derniers mots d'Aioros moururent dans le silence, toutes les têtes présentes convergèrent vers elle.

_« Allons… A toi maintenant. Ils doivent savoir… »_

Mais elle avait beau se morigéner, une fraction de seconde plus tard, il lui parut que tous ses moyens l'avaient désertée. Un regard vers Saga, un simple regard et soudain, une lame de fond puissante et solide la souleva, une énergie renouvelée coulant dans ses veines et dans son cœur.

« Vous savez déjà que lorsque Saga et moi avons affronté les deux premiers gardiens, nous n'avons pu vaincre que parce que l'énergie de Saga a transité par mon corps, de manière à ce que sa Galaxian Explosion devienne suffisamment puissante pour passer outre leurs auras qui nous empêchaient de nous déployer. Il s'est passé la même chose pour Aioros et son frère, bien que cela se soit produit à distance. J'ai… J'ai concentré leurs cosmo-énergies avant de les leur renvoyer, ce qui leur a permis de se débarrasser de leurs adversaires, malgré leur état de fatigue.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Si l'un d'entre nous rencontre un Gardien, il ne pourra pas s'en sortir seul ?

- Pourquoi les deux, et non pas une seule ?

- Stop ! » L'ordre du Pope tomba au milieu d'eux, sans aménité aucune. « Pas tous en même temps, il y a trop de points à aborder. Mü, vas-y. » Le Bélier, qui s'était tu depuis le début, n'avait pas quitté Aioros des yeux.

« Pourquoi vous ont-ils attaqués ? Je veux dire… » D'un geste embarrassé, il désigna Saga à ses côtés : « Rachel et lui se sont rendus directement auprès des Portes, et il est donc normal qu'ils aient affronté ceux qui Les protègent. Mais pourquoi sont-ils venus s'en prendre à vous, alors que vous ne les menaciez en aucune façon ?

- Ils ont dit… » La voix d'Aiolia s'éleva, morne : « … Que nous ne devions pas nous opposer à Leur Ouverture. Que nous ferions mieux de rester en dehors de toute cette histoire.

- Des menaces ?

- Si l'on considère que le fait de s'en prendre à ma propre femme est une menace, alors oui, on peut appeler ça comme ça.

- C'est quand même pas bien glorieux comme procédé… » Pensa tout haut Angelo.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? » Camus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Hé oh ! J'ai jamais fait ça moi… ou sauf sur ordre ! Et puis, s'il te plaît, tu évites de la ramener, toi ! »

Le Verseau haussa les épaules sans répondre, se désintéressant aussi sec du tour que prenait la conversation, tandis que Saga jetait un sale regard au Cancer :

_« Sur ordre hein ?_

_- Oui, bon, ça va ! On ne va pas faire le réveillon dessus, non plus ! »_

« Néanmoins, si c'est arrivé une fois, cela peut se reproduire, murmura pensivement Aldébaran. Je pense notamment à Shura qui est allé voir sa famille.

- Je l'ai prévenu, expliqua la Dothrakis, et lui ai dit de se tenir sur ses gardes.

- Rachel… D'après ce que tu viens de nous dire, cela signifie donc que lorsque nous nous présenterons devant les Portes, nous ne pourrons abattre les Gardiens qu'avec ton aide, c'est cela n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme observa son cousin avec tendresse. Milo paraissait vraiment désorienté et attendait visiblement une explication complémentaire. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour voir qu'il ne se satisfaisait pas de ce début d'éclaircissement, à l'instar d'autres d'ailleurs, si elle en croyait les regards attentifs fixés sur elle.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur le vénérable plateau de bois devant elle, avant de les englober tous d'un regard :

« Milo, tu as raison en ce qui concerne la manière de vaincre les Gardiens. Néanmoins… Ce qui s'est passé hier m'a amenée à tirer certaines conclusions, qui ont été corroborées par Andreas Antinaïkos et mon père, Nathan. »

_« Nous y voilà… » _Saga crispa le poing, mais malgré la difficulté qu'il éprouvait soudain à contempler encore la jeune femme, la force qu'il lui prêtait ne faiblit pas. Il ne devait pas faiblir.

« Nous savions déjà qu'il nous fallait être treize pour espérer empêcher l'Ouverture des Portes, mais nous ne savions pas comment intervenir. Aujourd'hui… » Le bleu et or du regard de la Dothrakis disparurent fugitivement, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux un instant. Puis :

« Seule l'énergie combinée des douze ultimes cosmos dorés, concentrée et augmentée par l'héritier Dothrakis est en mesure de stopper l'évolution finale des Portes qui Les mène à Leur Ouverture, et donc au déchaînement du chaos sur la Terre. »

Tout était dit en une simple phrase. Pourtant, les mots flottèrent un long moment dans la salle, au dessus de l'imposante table du zodiaque, un écho étouffé par le crépitement incessant de la pluie à l'extérieur, sur le sol et contre les vitres.

Un éclair aveuglant, immédiatement suivi d'un grondement sourd, fit sauter les plombs. Mais peu à peu, au milieu de la semi pénombre dans laquelle ils venaient d'être plongés, émergèrent les uns après les autres des êtres humains, des visages, sans plus de voix.

Dôkho et Aioros avaient baissé les yeux. Le Sagittaire savait, et la Balance venait d'obtenir la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait. Glacée par les regards figés qui l'entouraient, Rachel perçut pourtant une aura dorée s'ajouter à celle de Saga, une aura parfaitement identique. La tête inclinée discrètement vers elle, Kanon lui souriait avec tristesse.

Cette femme… Cette femme qui avait connu la souffrance ultime, qui s'était battue au-delà de toutes les espérances, qui avait retrouvé envers et contre tout une raison de vivre, cette femme… devait donc mourir. Mourir pour laisser une chance à la vie. Shaka la regardait, elle qui était à son côté, ne pouvant comprendre. Elle était si… humaine ! Comment avait-elle pu trouver le courage de prendre une telle décision ? Trouverait-il, lui, une raison suffisante d'en faire autant ? Et surtout pourrait-il l'accepter ? Ou le devrait-il ?

Le fracas d'un siège tombant au sol se confondit avec un coup de tonnerre qui résonna brutalement autour d'eux, tandis que la lumière revenait.

Comme tirés de leur léthargie soudaine, tous s'agitèrent pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'Angelo était debout.

« Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. » Fit-il avant de s'éloigner de la table en direction de la porte.

- Angelo ? Où vas-tu ? » La voix calme de Saga s'était élevée, sans qu'il ne se retourne vers l'italien.

- Ailleurs. Loin. Je ne veux pas être compté parmi les responsables d'un tel désastre.

- Angelo, il faut que tu restes. Je n'ai pas encore terminé.

- Ah bon ?! » Ses traits aiguisés de colère se tournèrent vers Rachel : « C'était pourtant très clair non ? Et tout le monde a aussi bien compris que moi. J'ai tué beaucoup de gens dans ma vie, peut-être même un peu trop d'ailleurs. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont on ne m'accusera jamais, c'est de t'avoir tuée, toi !

- Je t'en prie, Angelo…

- Sans moi ! » Rageusement, il asséna un coup de pied aux doubles battants qui s'ouvrirent comme par magie.

- Ça suffit ! Reste ici, c'est un ordre ! »

Un petit quelque chose très particulier qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre dans le ton de la jeune femme le fit s'immobiliser tout net. Se retournant, il ne put que se soumettre au regard lourd de fureur sous lequel elle le tenait et de mauvaise grâce, il se rapprocha de nouveau de son siège, qu'il redressa. Sans toutefois se rasseoir.

« Rachel… Tu ne vas quand même pas… » D'un geste, elle interrompit Aiolia qui, l'air interdit, paraissait à l'instant prendre toute la mesure de ce qui venait d'être dit.

- J'ai pris seule ma décision. J'en connais les conséquences et les assumerai. Cependant, en ce qui vous concerne, vos vies sont également en jeu et je me refuse à vous imposer mon choix. Aussi… vous êtes libres. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous soit imposé pour des motifs qui ne trouveront pas grâce à vos yeux, ou qui paraîtront futiles à certains, inutiles à d'autres. C'est trop important.

- Mais Rachel ! Tu as dit toi-même que l'intégralité des cosmos des XII devait être présente devant les Portes…

- C'est le cas, Mü. Mais si nous avons repris en main ce Sanctuaire et fait de lui ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour régresser maintenant. »

Saga, là-bas, en face d'elle, demeurait impénétrable. Elle l'avait mis au courant de ce qu'elle allait demander et il lui avait donné son accord. Lui non plus ne voulait pas sacrifier inutilement ceux à qui il tenait.

« Vous êtes des chevaliers d'or. Mais vous êtes aussi des êtres humains. Je sais que certains parmi vous ne croient pas en cette dualité, pourtant elle existe. Et c'est forte de cette dualité, qui me concerne tout autant que vous, que je vous demande de réfléchir à votre décision et de bien peser votre réponse.

- Combien de temps ? » La voix altérée d'un Camus visiblement secoué lui parvint.

- Tout va aller très vite à présent. Cependant… » Devait-elle le leur dire ? On ne savait rien de ce que contenait ce document si ce n'est qu'il avait été écrit par un membre des XII ayant survécu dans des conditions similaires à celle d'aujourd'hui. Mais à présent, il n'était plus temps de cacher la vérité. La confiance était un requis incontournable :

« Shura a trouvé un vieil ouvrage qui pourrait peut-être nous être précieux. Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'un document en italien, Angelo va le rejoindre dès demain pour l'aider à le traduire, et je pense que nous en saurons plus assez vite. Lorsque nous connaîtrons la teneur exacte de ces informations, je vous demanderai de nous faire part de vos décisions respectives. »


	28. Annexe 1

_Alors, pas taper hein ! ;;;; _

_Je viens de retrouver le fichier de l'annexe 1, que je vous mets en ligne à présent. De toute manière, pas d'inquiétude, les annexes sont indépendantes les unes des autres... L'objectif de cette annexe est notamment d'éclaircir les origines du sanctuaire ainsi que celles de Thétis.  
_

_Une bonne lecture à tous et toutes! _

**Annexe 1: Les origines du Sanctuaire  
**

_Sanctuaire, Mars 1980..._

« Thétis ?… Thétis ! »

Allons bon, où était encore passée cette enfant ?

Le jeune androgyne, qui commençait à s'impatienter devant ses appels aussi répétés qu'inutiles, ouvrit méthodiquement une à une les portes de son modeste appartement, accolé à la XIIème maison, jusqu'à tomber sur une pièce assombri par les volets tirés. Et il ne put contenir un soupir d'exaspération.

Ca faisait deux semaines. Ou pas loin. Deux semaines qu'il était revenu de l'aéroport d'Athènes où les services sociaux lui avait remis sans ménagement une petite fille d'une huitaine d'années qui, paraît-il, était sa nièce.

« Votre sœur… Morte dans un accident… Sa seule famille… » Etc.

La gamine était assise sur le lit, les genoux repliés sous son menton et entourés de ses bras. Elle était immobile. Elle ne leva même pas la tête lorsqu'Aphrodite ouvrit avec fracas les contrevents, et que le soleil de Grèce pénétra à flots dans la chambre.

« Ca fait une heure que je te cherche ! Tu ne peux pas répondre lorsqu'on t'appelle ? » Il s'était planté devant elle et les mains sur les hanches, l'observait avec circonspection.

Blonds comme les blés, ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos étaient pour l'heure emmêlés et recouvraient son petit visage sur lequel des larmes récentes avaient tracé leur sillon.

Elle avait pleuré. Encore. De tout manière, elle ne faisait que ça depuis qu'il l'avait récupérée. Et pour couronner le tout, elle ne mangeait rien.

« Cette après-midi, la vieille Moïra a invité tous les enfants du Sanctuaire chez elle. » Finit-il par dire, devant le mutisme de sa nièce, « Tu vas y aller. Il est temps que tu rencontres d'autres gens et que tu te familiarises avec le Sanctuaire.

- Je veux pas. »

_Tiens, elle parle…_ se fit-il comme réflexion avant de rétorquer :

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu y vas, c'est tout.

- T'es pas mon père ! » Elle avait enfin relevé la tête et dardait sur Aphrodite un regard chargé de colère et de frustration.

- Ecoute… » Il soupira une fois de plus, « Ca ne t'enchante pas d'être ici, j'ai bien compris. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents…

- C'est même pas vrai ! Tu t'en fiches ! »Elle pointait sur lui un doigt accusateur, « Et puis je te connais pas !… Je veux rentrer chez moi… »

Elle ravala sa salive en serrant ses petits poings, mais ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler une nouvelle fois et elle baissa la tête. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Il était trop … Il ressemblait trop à sa maman. Maman…

Décidément, il n'arrivait à rien avec elle. Elle refusait même de soutenir son regard ! Encore une qui avait été trop gâtée, sans aucun doute. Prenant son air le plus sévère, Aphrodite s'approcha d'elle et la dominant de toute sa hauteur, finit par lui lancer :

« Tu n'as plus de chez toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est comme ça. Je me serai bien passé… » _De ta présence_… allait-il dire lorsque le souvenir de sa dernière entrevue avec le grand Pope Shion lui revint en mémoire. Il se mordit les lèvres.

* * *

_« Grand Pope… Je vous en prie… Prenez-la avec vous au Palais. Il y a suffisamment de domestiques pour s'occuper d'elle ici, et puis il y a d'autres enfants._

_- Aphrodite, allons… Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » Shion s'était levé et approché du chevalier des Poissons qui se tenait agenouillé devant lui. Lui faisant signe de se relever, il continua :_

_« C'est la fille de ta sœur…_

_- Ma sœur ! Parlons-en de ma sœur… J'avais six ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles, je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait eu une fille ! » Un air renfrogné se peignit sur le beau visage d'Aphrodite tandis qu'il marmonnait : « Et voilà que la seule personne à qui elle trouve le moyen de la confier, c'est moi… Comme si j'avais que ça à faire. » _

_Shion ne put retenir un sourire devant la figure désabusée du jeune homme. Mi amusé, mi agacé, il finit par lui dire :_

_« C'est une jolie petite fille en tout cas…_

_- Heureusement ! Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit un laideron. Les Dieux soient remerciés que la beauté soit héréditaire dans la famille…_

_- La suffisance aussi ? »_

_La réplique du Grand Pope le cingla comme un coup de fouet, et il baissa les yeux. Shion reprit, sur un ton plus conciliant :_

_« Aphrodite… Je suis bien conscient que la situation n'est pas facile pour toi. Après tout, tu n'as que 18 ans, et à ton âge, on a mieux à faire que d'élever une enfant. Mais c'est à toi qu'elle a été confiée et de par ta fonction, tu dois de te montrer digne de la confiance qu'on t'a fait, et prendre tes responsabilités._

_- Mais, je ne sais pas…_

_- Tu n'es pas seul ici. Nous t'aiderons tous, mais c'est avec toi que cette enfant vivra désormais. Et dis-toi bien une chose : elle a tout perdu. Toi, tu as le Sanctuaire ; elle, elle n'a plus rien. Penses-y. »

* * *

_

La voix aiguë de la gamine le tira de ses pensées, et il dut faire un effort de concentration pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait entre deux sanglots :

« Et puis… Et puis ici, c'est moche ! Il n'y a que des cailloux, il n'y a pas d'arbres, pas d'herbes, pas de fleurs… C'est nul ! » Aphrodite ravala la remarque acerbe qu'il avait au bord des lèvres, et la saisissant énergiquement par le poignet, il la traîna hors de la chambre.

« Hé ! Mais où m'emmènes-tu ? Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! » Nonobstant ses protestations, il la tira à sa suite hors du temple, puis bifurqua à mi-chemin du Palais vers un replat dominant la mer.

Arrivé devant une double porte en verre qu'il ouvrit, il la poussa d'une bourrade à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait fortement à une serre.

Elle s'arrêta net, et ouvrant grands les yeux, elle eut une exclamation :

« Waouh !… Mais… Qu'est ce c'est ? »

Devant elle s'ouvrait le jardin le plus magnifique qu'elle ait jamais vu. Sous 3 mètres de plafond transparent se mêlaient dans une profusion multicolore des centaines et des centaines de fleurs, de plantes, d'arbres fruitiers, le tout dégageant une odeur délicieuse et entêtante ; sous ses pieds, une douce pelouse recouvrait la totalité du sol de la serre. Il y faisait chaud, lourd, mais tout paraissait briller, chatoyer, et il y avait comme une onde paisible qui parcourait le lieu, et qui l'entourait comme une brume bienfaisante.

Elle fit un pas en avant, puis hésitante, se tourna vers son oncle :

« Je peux ?

- Oui, vas-y. » Sans bouger, il la regarda s'avancer entre les plantes luxuriantes, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle tomba en arrêt devant un massif de roses écarlates :

- Qu'est ce qu'elles sont belles !… Oh ! il y en a d'autres, là-bas ! » Oublieuse de sa réticence initiale, elle courut un peu plus loin, ses mains hésitantes caressant d'énormes roses jaunes, gorgées de soleil et de vie. Puis elle tourna sur elle-même à plusieurs reprises, comme pour s'emplir tout à la fois de couleurs, de senteurs, de toute la joie que lui apportait ce lieu. Un véritable paradis.

Aphrodite l'observait, sans mot dire. A vrai dire, il était amusé de voir cette enfant tantôt triste comme les pierres, rire et danser à présent, ayant momentanément tout oublié de ses malheurs. Le pouvoir de ses roses était multiple, finalement…

« C'est à toi, tout ça ? » La voix de la gamine le tira de sa rêverie :

- Non, cela appartient au Sanctuaire. Mais c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

- C'est toi qui fais pousser toutes ces fleurs et tous ces fruits ? » Sa bouche s'était arrondie en un « o » d'étonnement et le chevalier des Poissons crut même déceler une pointe d'admiration dans le regard bleu océan de la petite fille. Se rengorgeant malgré lui, il eut un signe d'assentiment puis expliqua :

- C'est vrai, le Sanctuaire est une île aride où pas grand-chose ne pousse. Alors, les fruits qui poussent ici sont réservés à tous les habitants du Domaine. Quant aux roses… » Un rire espiègle lui échappa.

- Dis, tu m'apprendras ? » Aphrodite crut avoir mal entendu :

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui… A faire pousser les fleurs ! Moi aussi, je veux avoir plein de jolies fleurs comme celles-là ! »

Devant le regard implorant que l'enfant levait vers lui en disant ces mots, le jeune homme ravala le « non » qu'il avait au bord des lèvres, hésita un instant, puis céda, non sans marchander un minimum :

« Si j'accepte… Et je dis bien "si", est ce que tu me promets de toujours m'obéir et de ne pas discuter mes ordres ?

- Heu… » La gamine recula d'un pas, un air suspicieux ombrant son petit visage tout à coup. Cet oncle, elle ne le connaissait pas. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Mais tandis que le doute la taraudait, son regard tomba sur la roseraie derrière le chevalier. Elles étaient tellement parfaites…

« D'accord, je promets !

- Et tu arrêteras de pleurer ?

- Oui !

- Et tu recommenceras à manger ?

- Oui, oui ! » Devant son hochement vigoureux de la tête, Aphrodite se détendit, satisfait :

- Très bien. Alors… Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te débarbouiller, de t'habiller correctement et de te coiffer, et de monter au Palais, voir Moïra !

- Oh non ! » Les larmes envahirent derechef les yeux enfantins mais le jeune chevalier ne se laissa pas attendrir :

- Tu as promis, Thétis ! » La sermonna-t-il en se penchant pour agiter un doigt sévère devant son nez, « Tu sais ce que c'est une promesse, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui… mais… » Elle avança une lèvre boudeuse, en tortillant le bout de son pied dans une touffe d'herbe. Se retenant de rire, il rajouta :

- Et puis arrête de faire la tête, ça enlaidit. Et je n'aime pas les gens laids.

- Bon… d'accord… » elle exhala un soupir exagéré, avant de reprendre, « Mais quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

- Comment ça, quand… » Ce fut au tour d'Aphrodite d'être désarçonné. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Se creusant la cervelle pour trouver un échappatoire, il finit par rétorquer, plein d'un espoir secret :

- Heu… Et bien, tiens, le jour de ton anniversaire ! C'est quand ton anniversaire ? »

Mais en voyant le bonheur illuminer la petite fille, et en entendant sa réponse, le répit qu'il croyait avoir accordé à sa tranquillité fondit comme neige au soleil :

- Ah, chic !… C'est le 8 mars ! Dans 3 jours ! » Lui sautant au cou, elle plaqua un baiser sur la joue de son oncle et détala vers le XIIème temple : « Je vais me préparer ! » Et son rire perlé continua à résonner dans la serre bien après qu'elle l'eut quittée.

Cette fois-ci, Aphrodite laissa libre cours à son dépit en levant les yeux au ciel dans un soupir :

« Mais pourquoi moi ?… »

Au moment où il allait refermer la porte de la serre derrière lui, il marqua un temps d'arrêt tandis que la date de naissance de la petite lui revenait en tête :

_« Le 8 mars… Elle est Poissons… Intéressant, ça, intéressant… Je vais peut être pouvoir en faire quelque chose finalement… »

* * *

_

« Qui est ce qui manque ? » Milo releva la tête, surpris de la question de Saga, qui venait de surgir au-dessus de lui, accompagné par Aioros. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui :

- Ben, vos deux frères, déjà. Et puis Rachel aussi.

- Bah… Ils vont arriver ! » Sans plus de façon, Saga s'installa en tailleur sur un coussin, imité par ses deux autres camarades. Agés d'une dizaine d'années, les trois enfants en paraissaient douze ou treize. Surtout Saga, qui était déjà très grand pour son âge. Son ami Aioros était presque de la même taille que lui mais plus trapu, tandis que Milo, le plus petit des trois se caractérisait pas sa sveltesse et la finesse de ses membres. Le trio avait néanmoins quelque chose en commun : ils s'entraînaient tous durement pour accéder à la charge tant convoitée de chevalier d'or du Sanctuaire, et leurs corps respectifs montraient déjà une musculature prononcée, taillée pour l'endurance et à l'épreuve des coups.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas Kanon d'arborer un magnifique œil au beurre noir, que son frère put admirer lorsqu'il arriva, le petit Aiors collé à ses talons :

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Lui demanda son jumeau, un peu surpris.

- C'est grand-père… » grimaça l'autre en se frottant la joue, « il savait que Moïra voulait nous voir mais il n'a pas voulu arrêter mon entraînement… Je viens à peine de terminer ! »

Avisant Aioros, Kanon lui lança en rigolant :

« Tu sais que j'ai ton frère dans les pattes depuis ce matin ! Tu ne voudrais pas le garder un peu avec toi de temps en temps ?

- Moi, j'ai pas envie ! » Aiors était intervenu, coupant court à la réponse de son frère, « Il veut toujours que je m'entraîne avec lui…

- Et bien la prochaine fois, tu feras une leçon avec le grand-père de Saga et Kanon ! » rétorqua Aioros, vexé, « On verra bien ce que tu préfères !

- C'est vrai qu'il tape fort, parfois… »

Tous se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Le regard de Saga s'illumina :

« Rachel !

- Ca va, remets-toi… » ricana Kanon à l'attention de son frère, qui lui lança un regard noir. Comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, une enfant gracieuse d'une dizaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés, vient s'asseoir à côté de l'aîné des Antinaïkos, glissant affectueusement sa main dans la sienne. Comme sous l'effet d'un signal, le jeune Saga se redressa et bien que rougissant, il ne remua plus un cil : il avait bien trop peur de bouger, cela risquerait de la faire partir…

- Où est ta grand-mère, Rachel ?

- Elle va arriver.

- On est tous là, non !

- Vous saviez pas ? Il paraît qu'il y a une nouvelle… » Tous les regards convergèrent vers Kanon, qui avait pris un air mystérieux de conspirateur, conscient de l'importance que cette nouvelle accordait à sa petite personne.

- Une nouvelle ?

- C'est qui ?

- Elle est où ? Raconte !

- Peuh… » Saga haussa les épaules, sans laisser à son frère le temps de répondre, « C'est la nièce d'Aphrodite. Ses parents sont morts, alors il doit s'en occuper… Ce n'est pas une élève, hein… » Il fit mine tout d'abord de ne pas remarquer l'air mauvais de Kanon, à qui il venait de couper ses effets, puis finit par lui tirer discrètement la langue. Comprenant que son frère venait ainsi de se venger de sa remarque précédente lorsque Rachel était arrivée, il haussa les épaules et ils se sourirent d'un air complice.

Thétis marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de la longue bâtisse éclatante de blancheur, dépendance du bâtiment principal du Palais. Son oncle le lui avait expliqué : c'était là que résidait une vieille dame du nom de Moïra qui, de temps à autres, réunissait autour d'elle les enfants issus des famille du Sanctuaire, pour leur raconter des histoires et des légendes. Or, dorénavant, Thétis faisait partie de ces familles et donc, elle devait elle aussi assister à ces récits.

Des éclats de rire lui parvinrent de l'intérieur. Des rires d'enfants. Elle hésita encore un instant puis, de ses deux mains posées à plat sur la lourde porte en bois d'olivier, elle la poussa pour entrer.

« Tenez, la voilà ! » Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, pour la regarder s'avancer timidement vers eux. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à voir autant de monde, et réprimant un tremblement d'angoisse, elle continua à marcher, jusqu'à arriver aux pieds du petit groupe. Et elle demeura là, le regard baissé vers la pointe de ses chaussures.

Ils la contemplaient, étonnés. Elle ne parlait donc pas ? Finalement, ce fut Kanon qui, se détachant de la troupe s'avança au devant d'elle :

« Bonjour… Je m'appelle Kanon, et j'ai dix ans ! » il lui avait tendu la main, l'air sérieux. Hésitante, elle leva les yeux vers lui et murmura, d'une toute petite voix :

- Moi, je m'appelle Thétis… j'ai sept ans… Mais bientôt huit ! » Intriguée, elle observa le visage du grand garçon en face d'elle ; il la dépassait de plus d'une tête et avait de curieux cheveux bleus et de grands yeux verts. Devant cet examen attentif, il se fendit d'un large sourire et lui saisissant le poignet, il la traîna vers les autres :

- Aiors, regarde ! Elle a le même âge que toi ! » Elle se retrouva bientôt le centre d'attention principale, alors que celui qui s'appelait Kanon entamait les présentations :

- Alors lui, c'est Aioros. C'est le grand frère d'Aiors… » Un garçon aux cheveux châtains et bouclés, coupés courts et avec de grands yeux bleus la salua mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui adresser la parole. Bientôt, elle dut suivre de nouveau son guide :

- … Ca, c'est Milo ! » Tiens, lui aussi avait les cheveux bleus… « C'est le cousin de Rachel ! Oui, c'est elle ! » Les deux fillettes tombèrent en arrêt l'une en face de l'autre, s'observant mutuellement avec curiosité. Thétis fut immédiatement séduite par l'air à la fois gentil et espiègle de Rachel qui était aussi brune qu'elle-même était blonde.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là ! » s'exclama la brunette en lui prenant les mains, « Je ne serai plus la seule fille ! » Au moment où elle allait lui répondre, Thétis eut le regard attiré par le poignet de sa camarade:

- Oh !… C'est quoi ce dessin sur ton bras ? » Rachel leva la main gauche et l'approcha de la lumière pour que Thétis voie mieux :

- C'est pas un dessin. C'est un tatouage… » dit-elle avec désinvolture.

- Ca veut dire quoi, un tatouage ?

- Et bien, c'est comme un dessin, sauf que c'est sous la peau. On fait ça avec un aiguille qu'on t'enfonce dedans.

- Ouah ! Mais ça doit faire super mal ! » Thétis la regardait, presque effrayée et Rachel lui adressa un sourire rassurant :

- Mais non… et puis je ne m'en rappelle plus. J'étais bébé, et on me l'a raconté. »

Alors qu'elle doutait encore de ce que venait de lui dire la jeune Rachel, Thétis se sentit tiraillée de nouveau :

« … Et lui, c'est mon frère, Saga ! » Devant la vision qui s'offrit tout à coup à elle, elle ne put retenir un cri de saisissement. C'était le même ! Elle ne l'avait pas vu au début, il était tout au fond de la salle. Mais là !… Elle tourna la tête alternativement de l'un à l'autre, plusieurs fois, pour être bien certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Non, ils étaient pareils. Elle finit par balbutier :

- Mais, mais… Comment…

- Nous sommes jumeaux. » Répondit Saga, avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix, « Tu n'as jamais vu de jumeaux ? » Thétis secoua lentement la tête, sans un mot, encore estomaquée. Puis, elle leva un doigt tremblant vers les deux frères : « Mais… Comment on fait pour vous reconnaître ? ce n'est pas possible ! » Devant son visage chagrin et son désarroi, les fils Antinaïkos éclatèrent de rire, bientôt rejoints par leurs camarades. Thétis, croyant qu'ils se moquaient d'elle, sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes ; Kanon s'en rendant compte, recouvrit son sérieux avec difficulté, puis finit par lui dire avec gentillesse :

« Tu n'es pas la première qui nous dis ça, ne t'inquiète pas… Eux, ils arrivent à savoir qui est qui. Toi aussi, tu y arriveras ! Tu verras !

- D'ailleurs, il n'y a bien que vous, les enfants, qui parveniez à distinguer Saga et Kanon ! Bienvenue parmi nous Thétis ! »

Sursautant, elle se retourna : Moïra venait d'arriver.

La vieille femme s'appuya sur l'épaule de Rachel qui s'était rapprochée d'elle pour la guider jusqu'à son fauteuil. Avec un soupir discret, elle s'installa, posant sa canne tout à côté d'elle.

« Merci, ma chérie. » Et Rachel, inclinant la tête en signe de déférence, alla se rasseoir auprès de ses camarades. Thétis, quant à elle, était restée debout et observait ce nouveau personnage, fascinée. C'était une très très vieille dame aux cheveux blancs comme neige et ramassés en un lourd chignon posé sur sa nuque ; la peau de son visage était constellée de lignes profondes qui se croisaient et s'entrelaçaient jusqu'à former un masque presque mobile, tandis que ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire. Au milieu de cette myriade de rides brillaient des yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que celui d'une nuit sans nuage, un bleu rehaussé par de minuscules fils dorés qui semblaient rayonner d'un feu intérieur. En voyant ces yeux, Thétis comprit que cette femme était de la même famille que Rachel, idée renforcée par la présence d'un tatouage identique au poignet, cependant beaucoup plus pâle sur la peau fine et translucide sous laquelle le cheminement des veines était visible.

« Alors, c'est toi la nièce d'Aphrodite ? Je suis triste de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents… » Thétis s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'elle était sincère en disant cela, « … et j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Mais j'espère que tu trouveras ici une nouvelle famille, et de nouveaux amis. En tout cas, nous sommes tous très heureux de t'avoir avec nous. »

Thétis ne comprit pas alors ce qui se produisit ; bien que la vieille dame ne bougeât pas un seul instant, elle se sentie brusquement entourée d'une chaleur très douce, bienfaisante, et l'air autour d'elle lui parut scintiller, comme si des paillettes d'or venaient de s'envoler à travers la pièce. Elle leva la main, les doigts écartés pour les attraper, mais l'illusion disparût ; surprise, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Moïra et elle vit, ou plutôt devina dans son esprit, un lien d'une finesse incroyable se créer entre elles, s'élever puis disparaître dans un rayon de soleil. Puis ce fut fini.

Si Moïra ne dit rien, elle ne put retenir un sourire attendri. _« Allons donc… Cette petite fille semble avoir quelques dispositions particulières… »_

Encore sonnée par ce qui venait de se dérouler, Thétis recula pour aller s'installer avec les autres. Cette fois, cela pouvait commencer.

Moïra attendit quelques instants que le silence soit rétabli dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut assurée d'avoir toute leur attention, sa voix s'éleva, frêle, presque chevrotante, mais néanmoins dotée d'une puissance suffisante pour qu'elle emplit la totalité de l'espace :

« Aujourd'hui mes enfants, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de la création du Sanctuaire. Vous savez déjà beaucoup de choses, mais sans doute vous êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi ce lieu existe, et pourquoi il est très différent du monde du continent. Et même si personne ne vous l'a jamais vraiment enseigné, vous devez très certainement vous douter que la vie que vous menez ici n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec celle des autres enfants de votre âge… » Elle leur adressa un sourire qui l'on pourrait qualifier d'espiègle, malgré son grand âge. Hochant la tête tour à tour, chaque enfant acquiesça en silence à cette introduction et devant leurs grands yeux attentifs, Moïra continua son récit :

« Il y a très très longtemps, l'île sur laquelle nous sommes aujourd'hui était déserte. Il n'y avait pas de bâtiment, pas de temple, pas d'homme. A cette époque-là, la Grèce que vous connaissez aujourd'hui n'existait pas. Mais certaines villes étaient déjà là, comme Athènes. Elle ne s'appelait pas vraiment comme ça, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Nous, nous l'appellerons Athènes. Il y avait aussi d'autres villes, comme Sparte. Toutes étaient indépendantes. Cela veut dire que chacune d'entre elles avait un chef et des groupes de gens qui décidaient des lois et des règles qui régissaient le fonctionnement de la cité.

Alors, les hommes faisaient très souvent la guerre ; il leur fallait toujours plus. Plus de bâtiments sur la terre, plus de bateaux sur la mer, plus d'esclaves, plus de richesses. Parfois les cités s'alliaient entre elles pour combattre un ennemi commun et parfois non. Elles luttaient alors les unes contre les autres.

Bref, tout le monde faisait la guerre tout le temps. Et bien évidemment, il y avait à chaque fois beaucoup de morts. Bien sûr, les soldats en premier lieu mais aussi les femmes et les enfants. Ils n'y étaient pour rien mais l'une des armes favorites des cités était de se détruire en permanence les unes les autres, et la population souffrait de tout cela.

Il y a 2 500 ans environ, un conflit éclata entre Athènes et Sparte 1, alors que les deux villes sortaient à peine d'une très longue guerre contre les perses 2, et que leurs forces respectives étaient au plus bas.

Mais les hommes étaient emplis de haine et à chaque bataille, d'innombrables mouraient dans d'atroces souffrances. Il y eut beaucoup de sang et de douleur. Des familles entières disparurent. L'un des épisodes les plus atroces de cette époque fut celui de la prise de l'île de Mélos 3 par Athènes. L'île, refusant de s'allier à cette cité, fut envahie et toute sa population massacrée. Les quelques uns qui survécurent furent réduits en esclavage. La folie de la guerre avait atteint son paroxysme… »

La voix de Moïra mourut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle prononçait ces derniers mots. Tout cela était très loin mais les récits des multitudes de générations précédentes avait conservé le souvenir de cet événement douloureux ; elle-même en le racontant avait l'impression de sentir l'odeur du sang et d'entendre les hurlements de terreur de ces gens pacifiques qui avaient refusé d'entrer dans une guerre absurde dont les principaux protagonistes avaient oublié jusqu'aux raisons initiales de leur mésentente.

Elle finit cependant par reprendre sa narration, alors que tous les enfants demeuraient silencieux :

« Parmi les soldats qui attaquèrent l'île, il y avait un homme qui s'appelait Bias. Bias, en voyant comment tournait le sac de Mélos, jeta ses armes. Il ne voulait plus combattre. Il ne voulait plus participer à ce carnage. Il ne voulait plus voir, ni entendre les suppliciés C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Bias avait une famille à Athènes, une femme et des enfants. Alors, en pensant à eux et à ce qu'ils risquaient, il décida de toute faire pour que plus jamais ne se reproduise une telle atrocité. Désertant l'armée, il partit sans armes à Sparte. Lorsque les soldats qui gardaient la cité le virent arriver ainsi, démuni de tout, ils le conduisirent jusqu'à leurs dirigeants, ne sachant qu'en faire. Alors Bias parla. Il expliqua aux adversaires de sa propre ville que cela ne pouvait continuer ainsi, et qu'il fallait faire la paix à tout prix. Malheureusement, les gens de Sparte en entendant ce naïf parler ainsi lui rirent au nez, et le mirent au cachot. Quelques jours plus tard, un spartiate vint le voir dans sa cellule. C'était un des soldats de l'armée d'élite de la ville et il était présent dans la salle lorsque Bias avait exposé ses arguments. Il s'appelait Agésilas et partageait l'avis de Bias. Lui aussi avait trop combattu. Lui aussi était fatigué du sang et des morts. Il le délivra et ils s'enfuirent tous les deux.

Bien décidés à mettre leur projet à exécution, ils recherchèrent d'autres hommes comme eux, las des batailles. Et ils en trouvèrent. Oh, pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour constituer une petite troupe.

Il y avait de tout parmi eux. Des soldats bien sûr, mais aussi des notables, des hommes politiques et même des esclaves. Et tous ensemble ils prêtèrent un serment : celui de tout faire pour empêcher les hommes de se combattre, de se détruire, pour que le monde redevienne un endroit sûr et agréable, pour que leurs familles vivent dans la sécurité et la sérénité. Très vite, la rumeur concernant la création d'un contre-pouvoir s'enfla et fit le tour des cités ; ils furent recherchés, menacés, persécutés mais beaucoup les rejoignirent dans leur projet.

Alors Bias et Agésilas décidèrent d'agir ; comme ils étaient tous deux d'anciens soldats, ils commencèrent à entraîner ceux qui les avaient rejoints et présentaient des aptitudes au combat. »

A cet instant, Moïra vit une petite main se lever au milieu du groupe d'enfants et la voix d'Aiors se fit entendre :

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'entraînent-ils au combat s'ils ne veulent plus se battre ? » En voyant les grands yeux innocents du petit, Moïra ne put s'empêcher de rire. Comme les enfants comprenaient vite !… Et comme tout leur paraissait simple !…

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a une explication à donner à Aiors ? » Demanda-t-elle alors, au lieu de répondre directement.

- Je crois… » la voix hésitante de Saga s'éleva, « … qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils devaient être puissants pour se faire entendre. S'ils se présentaient devant les cités sans aucun pouvoir, personne ne les écouterait.

- C'est tout à fait ça, Saga, je te remercie. » Moïra lui jeta un regard aigu ; ce garçon était le digne fils de son père. C'était indéniable.

« En effet, ils devaient devenir forts, plus forts que les cités, s'ils voulaient avoir la possibilité d'empêcher les guerres. Mais c'était difficile car ils étaient sans cesse pourchassés. Alors Bias en appela aux Dieux. Eux seuls avaient le pouvoir de les protéger et de leur permettre d'arriver au bout de la mission qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Après mûre réflexion, Agésilas et lui décidèrent de confier leurs destins à la déesse Athena. Elle était la déesse de la guerre mais aussi de la justice. Elle seule accepterait de les aider…

- Grand-nanny ! Je croyais que tu nous racontais l'histoire du Sanctuaire ! » Moïra leva un sourcil surpris devant l'interruption : le jeune Saga s'était levé et lui faisait face, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Qu'est ce qui te gêne ?

- Mais, Grand-nanny, tout le monde sait très bien que les dieux de la mythologie n'existent pas ! Ce n'est qu'une légende ! » Et un léger sourire de condescendance ourla les lèvres du jeune garçon, visiblement content de lui-même. La vieille femme le regarda un long moment et sous son regard étrangement fixe et froid, Saga sentit sa belle assurance se fragiliser. Cependant, se refusant à montrer sa faiblesse devant son frère et surtout devant Rachel, il demeura debout, sans ciller une seule seconde.

- Saga… de quelle couleur est le ciel ?

- Et bien… Il est bleu !

- Tu en est sûr ?

- Mais, mais… Oui ! » Interloqué, l'aîné des Antinaïkos contemplait bouche bée la vieille Moïra. Pourquoi de telles questions ?

- Tu dis qu'il est bleu parce que depuis ta naissance on te dit qu'il est bleu. Si on t'avait dit qu'il était rouge, tu m'aurais répondu "rouge". Et si aujourd'hui, moi je te dis qu'il est rouge, tu me répondras que je me trompe, n'est-ce pas ? » Après une légère hésitation, Saga acquiesça, avec une moindre conviction cependant. Il comprenait vaguement qu'il était en train de se faire piéger.

« Mais qui te dit qu'il n'a jamais été rouge ?… » Rouge, ce fut la couleur qui envahit le visage fin du jeune garçon, lorsqu'il comprit enfin où Moïra voulait en venir. Baissant la tête, humilié, il se rassit derrière ses camarades, pendant que leur conteuse expliquait :

« Lorsqu'on croit en quelque chose, on espère que ce quelque chose existe. Lorsque beaucoup de gens croit en la même chose, il arrive que cela finisse par exister. Les dieux grecs ont existé. En leur temps. Parce que beaucoup de monde croyait en eux, alors cela leur a donné vie. C'est vrai, aujourd'hui, ils ne sont plus là. Un jour, les gens n'ont plus eu besoin de leur aide, alors ils s'en sont allés. Mais il est faux de dire qu'ils n'existent pas. » un silence passa, le temps que cette notion fut assimilée par la jeune assistance, puis Moïra reprit :

« … Bias et Agésilas ont expliqué à Athena ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire et la déesse approuva leur projet. Alors, elle leur fit deux cadeaux. Le premier cadeau fut cette île, celle où nous sommes actuellement. Elle la leur offrit pour que leur groupe et leurs familles puissent enfin avoir un endroit où se reposer, où se réfugier et où s'entraîner.

Elle y mit une condition cependant : ils devaient lui construire un temple, pour qu'ils puissent l'accueillir dignement lorsqu'elle viendrait leur rendre visite pour se rendre compte de leur progrès.

Le second cadeau… fut le plus merveilleux qui puisse être. Elle leur offrit le cosmos. Consciente de tous leurs efforts pour devenir puissants, elle comprit qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à devenir plus forts que les cités si elle ne faisait pas d'eux des hommes exceptionnels. Alors elle leur accorda cette infime partie de pouvoir que détenaient les dieux olympiens, cette minuscule parcelle d'énergie qui pour elle n'était rien mais qui pour ces hommes prêts à tous pour sauvegarder la paix, était un trésor inestimable. Elle leur montra leur cosmos, elle leur expliqua ce qu'il était et comment ils pouvaient s'en servir. Elle leur décrivit les moyens de l'éveiller et de le conserver.

Et elle les fit jurer : ce pouvoir qu'elle leur conférait, ils ne devraient jamais l'utiliser à des fins personnelles, ni en faire mauvais usage.

Elle venait de faire de ces hommes de véritables demi-dieux... »

En observant tous ces enfants aux yeux dilatés d'émerveillement suspendus à ses mots, Moïra sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. C'était sans aucun doute la dernière fois qu'elle faisait ce récit. Elle l'avait déjà fait à son propre fils, bien des années auparavant, mais à présent… Elle était profondément heureuse d'avoir été choisie par le destin pour expliquer leurs origines à cette nouvelle garde, si prometteuse. Elle ne les verrait pas grandir ; depuis quelques temps déjà la mort rôdait autour d'elle, attendant patiemment mais inexorablement ce qui lui était dû. Mais à présent, ils étaient riches de leur passé, du moins elle l'espérait. Et priait pour qu'ils ne l'oublient jamais.

« Grand-mère… » Moïra se tourna vers sa petite fille et leurs deux regards si parfaitement semblables s'accrochèrent, tandis que la fillette demandait :

« Bias et Agésilas… C'étaient qui ?

- Ah, c'est vrai ! Où avais-je la tête ? » fit Moïra en faisant mine de se toucher le front, « Bien sûr… le nom de famille de Bias était Dothrakis et celui d'Agésilas était Antinaïkos… Vos ancêtres. »

* * *

_1 Guerre du Péloponnèse : 431-404 Av J.C._

_2 Guerres médiques._

_3 416 Av J.C._


	29. Annexe 3

_Décidément, quand ça veut pas… ça veut pas. Depuis un moment, j'ai fait une chronologie relative à « Une deuxième chance », car je me suis rendue compte que les lecteurs, tout en sachant qu'il s'agit d'un récit alternatif, éprouvaient quelques difficultés à situer certains événements (et je vous avouerais également que c'est aussi pour moi que je l'ai fait, histoire de m'y retrouver… ;;)_

_A la base, c'est censé être présenté dans un tableau, mais bien sûr ffnet ne me permet pas de le conserver._

_Alors, là, ça va être très laid, et pas du tout pratique, mais je suis obligée de vous faire du texte de base (et je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour les diverses fausses manip' que j'ai faites le WE dernier et encore ce soir TT)._

_Néanmoins, si vous voulez retrouver une jolie annexe 3 toute propre, vous pouvez allez là :_

_http/megumichan.free.fr/accueil.htm_

_C'est parti…_

**_ANNEXE 3: CHRONOLOGIE _**

1910 – 8 septembre : Naissance de Moïra Dothrakis

**1913** – 11 avril : Naissance de Shion et **naissance des Portes**

**_1914-1918 : 1ère Guerre Mondiale_**

1928 – 20 octobre : Naissance de Dôkho Chen

1936 – 5 juin : Naissance d'Andreas Antinaïkos

1937 – 2 janvier : Naissance de Nathan Dothrakis

**1938** : **Naissance des Portes**

**_1939-1945 : 2ème Guerre Mondiale_**

1962 – 10 mars : Naissance de Aphrodite Hedström

1963 – 8 mai : Naissance de Aldebaran Sa Silva

1967 – 7 février : Naissance de Camus Laniel

1968 – 19 septembre : Naissance de Shaka Daval Advani

1969 – 12 janvier : Naissance de Shura Gutierrez Tejero

1969 – 24 juin : Naissance de Angelo Salieri

1969 – 8 novembre : Naissance de Milo Kyrkos

1970 – 27 mars : Naissance de Mü

1970 – 30 mai : Naissance de Saga et Kanon Antinaïkos

1970 – 12 juin : Naissance de Rachel Dothrakis

1970 – 30 novembre : Naissance de Aioros Xérakis

1972 – 8 mars : Naissance de Thétis Hedström

1972 – 16 août : Naissance de Aiors Xérakis

1980 – 20 février : Arrivée de Thétis au Sanctuaire

1982 – 3 décembre : Décès de Moïra Dothrakis

1983 – 18 novembre : Décès de Andreas et Sofia Antinaïkos

1986 – 27 mai : Décès de Nathan Dothrakis

1987 – 6 juin : Départ de Rachel du Sanctuaire

1988 – 4 Février : Assassinat de Shion et prise du pouvoir par Saga

1988 – 19 février : Exil de Kanon

1991 – 8 juillet : Décès de Marine Mitsotakis

1993 – 22 juillet : Décès de Aphrodite

1999 – 27 janvier : Assassinat des enfants de Rachel par Dimitri

_**2003 : Naissance des Portes et "Une deuxième chance"  
**_


	30. Annexe 4

**Annexe 4 : Jusqu'au bout**

_Journal d'Aphrodite Hedström – Avril 1993_

4 Avril

Il commence à faire moins froid, il me semble. Ou n'est-ce qu'une impression ? Pourtant, ce matin, l'herbe n'était pas gelée.

Nous sommes d'ailleurs allés marcher le long de la plage tout à l'heure. Cela nous a fait un bien fou, à toi surtout. Je n'arrête pas de me demander si j'ai vraiment eu une bonne idée de t'emmener ici, loin de tout, loin de la ville, des hôpitaux, des docteurs… A chaque fois que je t'en parle, tu souris. Et tu ne dis rien.

Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai reposé cette question. Elle est on ne peut plus d'actualité n'est-ce pas… Maintenant que c'est officiel. Officiel… J'avais beau le savoir, m'y être préparé tout au long de ces derniers mois, le voir écrit, là, sur cette feuille anonyme me donne envie de hurler. Mais qu'y puis-je ? Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais je n'ai pas cessé de te regarder aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas… peut-être que si je ne te quitte pas des yeux, alors tu ne partiras pas. Peut-être même qu'à force, je ne verrai plus les os affleurer sous ta peau, ni l'ombre grignoter ton regard. Le temps pourrait s'arrêter, qui sait ?

Je sais bien que j'écris n'importe quoi, et que si tu me lisais, tu me gronderais comme tu sais si bien le faire, à chaque fois que mon imagination s'envole et mon sens des réalités… vacille.

Je voudrais que ces dernières semaines soient douces pour toi. Ma propre souffrance n'est rien à côté de celle que tu endures en silence depuis si longtemps. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps à passer à tes côtés, te connaître depuis une éternité… mais ça ne changerait rien, je le sais. Alors… Si, je peux t'accompagner un bout de chemin, et t'aider à parcourir ces moments, je le ferai.

29 Avril

Aujourd'hui, j'ai écrit à ma nièce. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié son anniversaire. Quel piètre oncle je fais, décidemment… Je lui ai raconté mes journées auprès de toi. Elle ne te connaît pas c'est vrai. Elle ne sait même pas que tu existes. Il serait temps qu'un jour, elle sache. Mais j'hésite cependant : elle me semble si jeune, à moi qui ai l'impression d'avoir vécu des siècles… Dois-je lui ôter ses illusions ? Il faudra bien qu'un jour elle les perde, mais je préférerais ne pas en être la cause. Ce serait si… inélégant. Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ?

Toutefois, je m'étonne encore du fait que mon absence passe autant inaperçue au Sanctuaire. Quel homme incompréhensible que ce Saga… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il me laisse partir ainsi, sans autre justification que celle que je lui ai donnée : la vérité. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Je lui ai tout avoué. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs… mais quelque chose m'a poussé à le faire. Je lui ai expliqué que je devais être auprès de toi, et que rien d'autre ne comptait plus à mes yeux que cela. Et il m'a laissé partir. Incroyable. De plus, il n'a rien dit à Thétis et lui fait croire que je suis en mission…

Tiens. Je n'avais pas remarqué. Cette pile est devenue bien haute… Et va grandir un peu plus, avec cette lettre que je n'enverrai pas, cette fois-ci encore. Je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je me rends compte que ce n'est même pas le souci de la préserver qui m'empêche d'expédier cette lettre, non, c'est tellement plus égoïste…

Je ne veux être qu'avec toi, et je n'ai pas envie de partager ta douleur avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire, tu comprends ? Cette souffrance… Je commence à bien la connaître, mais cela ne t'étonne pas, j'en suis certain.

Nous n'avons jamais eu le moindre secret l'un pour l'autre. Je me rappelle encore notre première rencontre. Je t'ai tout dit, tout avoué, ce que j'étais réellement, ce que je faisais, je voulais que tu saches tout de moi. Et tu ne m'as pas menti, toi non plus. Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ma nature, mes capacités seraient un jour mises à contribution comme aujourd'hui. Pour toi.

J'ai raconté à Thétis ce que j'avais fait. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est inutile. Et puis comment t'expliquer ? Tu as beau savoir ce que je suis, tu ne peux pas voir mon cosmos, cette partie de moi sans laquelle je ne saurais vivre. Pour être tout à fait franc, j'éprouve encore quelques difficultés à comprendre moi-même. Je n'ai touché que ta main, et tout à coup, tes pensées, ta souffrance, ta délivrance enfin, se sont déversées en moi, sans que je puisse endiguer ce flot qui m'a submergé. J'ai été secoué, je te l'avoue. Ça n'a duré que quelques minutes, mais il m'a semblé que des heures s'étaient écoulées, tant j'en suis sorti vidé… Mais peu importe. Tout est devenu tellement clair après ! J'ai compris ce que je devais faire. Pour toi. Alors j'y consacrerai chaque minute, je te le promets.

Tout de même, cela en est presque absurde, quand j'y pense. Ta douleur, je la ressens, là, permanente, au fond de mon cœur. Je la prends, je la fais mienne… et elle m'apaise. Parce que je t'en délivre. Parce que lorsque tu ne souffres pas, je ne souffre pas non plus. Alors qu'est-ce que cette dépense d'énergie face à ton sourire ? Rien, rien du tout.

10 Mai

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu as ri ! Tu as même couru, un peu ! Les médecins se seraient-ils trompés en fin de compte ? Puis-je croire en l'impossible ?

Mes doigts tremblent, mon écriture est bizarre tout à coup… Tout est trouble, si trouble… Je t'aperçois à travers la vitre, tu es sous la véranda, comme tous les jours, pour regarder le soleil raser l'horizon. C'est un rêve, je le sais. Un rêve doux. Un rêve tellement… cruel.

Je m'aveugle volontairement mais, va, je vois bien que si tu ne maigris plus, tu ne grossis pas non plus, que si tes cheveux ont cessé de tomber, ils ne repoussent plus…que tu es là, sur le seuil, en suspens le temps d'un souffle. Ce souffle, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il se prolonge encore un peu plus, même si je suis conscient que ce serait inutile.

Au moins, tu ne souffres pas.

Je ne me détache plus de toi désormais. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé mais je suis certain qu'au fond de toi, tu perçois ma présence. Je prie pour que tu ne la vives pas comme une intrusion indésirable… Mais tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je suis sûr que tu me le dirais. Parfois, je voudrais te laisser, avec toi-même, mais c'est devenu si difficile… Je ne croyais que j'éprouverais autant de peine à m'éloigner ainsi de ton âme qui est devenue mienne… ou est-ce toi qui m'as envahi ? Oh, je ne sais plus, tout devient confus…

Au moins quatre fois aujourd'hui. Ta souffrance s'est-elle renforcée ? Tu ne m'en parles jamais, ce sont tes yeux qui m'alertent, ton visage, ton si beau visage, qui soudain se crispe. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui imagine des choses terribles ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de te soulager, parce que moi-même, je ne supporte plus. Cela m'étouffe. Il faut que cette sensation disparaisse. Vite.

Tu vas bientôt t'endormir. Comme tous les soirs, je vais m'asseoir auprès de toi, pour te regarder, encore un peu, m'imprégner de toi, et me rappeler tout ce que tu m'as offert au cours de ces quelques années. Je prendrai ta main, et je la tiendrai jusqu'à sentir ta douleur s'évanouir, l'espace de quelques heures. Alors tu pourras rêver. J'espère que tu fais de beaux rêves, tu sais.

15 Mai

Pourquoi ces larmes ? J'aurais préféré que tu cries, que tu me haïsses, plutôt que de te voir pleurer. « Pars » m'as-tu ordonné. Mais comment obéir ? Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, JE NE PEUX PAS. Te laisser, maintenant ? Pourquoi m'avoir demandé une telle chose ? La souffrance te fait perdre la tête, je le vois bien. Allons, je n'ai pas encore assez fait. J'avais fini par me persuader que tout irait mieux à présent, maintenant que je parvenais à réguler ta douleur… Mais visiblement, je me suis lourdement trompé. La maladie n'est jamais partie… Elle est là, tapie dans la nuit et attend son heure… Elle ne te laissera plus de répit.

Tes cris m'ont ravagé. Pendant que je te tenais dans mes bras cette nuit, seule l'idée de te soulager quelques temps m'a empêché de sombrer. Et quand, enfin, tu as retrouvé le sommeil, ma tête n'a pas cessé de résonner de tes hurlements… Elle me fait encore mal, je ne sais comment me débarrasser de cette douleur. Je peux drainer le mal hors de toi, mais n'ai pas d'autre choix que de conserver mes propres souffrances, si je ne suis pas en phase avec toi…

Tout cela est nouveau pour moi, je te l'accorde. Mais je me rends compte qu'en réalité, mes capacités vont bien au-delà que ce que j'escomptais. Tant mieux. Ainsi, je pourrais continuer à t'épargner. Même malgré toi.

Tu as fini par accepter que je reste. Tu m'as dit merci. Mais c'est à moi de te remercier… de me donner une raison d'exister dans ce monde qui m'est devenu si étranger. Que serais-je devenu sans toi ? Un monstre d'égoïsme sans nul doute. Même Thétis, que j'ai pourtant élevée… n'était devenue rien d'autre pour moi qu'un objet de fierté. Elle est belle – je lui ai appris à se servir de sa beauté – intelligente et puissante. Je l'ai réussie. Que pouvais-je rêver de mieux ? Je ne me serais jamais rendu compte de toute l'affection que j'ai pour elle, si notre rencontre n'avait pas eu lieu. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur le monde… et c'est à moi de refermer les tiens. Un bien lourd tribut à payer.

Je m'aperçois que j'ai oublié d'enlever ce miroir-là aussi, celui qui justement me fait face. Tu ne veux plus croiser ton reflet et à vrai dire… moi non plus. A se demander si c'est bien moi qui viens d'écrire cela ! Je ris tout seul à cette idée, mais voir mon visage ne m'attire plus. Il a singulièrement changé ces derniers jours… Il me semble irréaliste de croire qu'une légère fatigue ait pu à ce point me tirer les traits et me creuser les joues. Impensable. Peut-être devrais-je manger un peu plus, qu'en dis-tu ?

26 Mai

Les derniers névés ont fondu. Mais à vrai dire, je ne m'en suis rendu compte que par le plus grand des hasards, en ouvrant un volet coincé par la tempête de l'avant-veille. De toute manière, je ne sors plus. Je n'en ai plus envie.

Cela fait trois jours que tu n'as pas quitté ton lit. Je suis inquiet. Encore ce matin, j'ai trouvé un peu de sang sur ton oreiller. Tu m'as demandé de ne pas appeler le médecin, sans m'expliquer pourquoi, même si je le devine.

Je m'en veux terriblement. Ou plutôt, j'en veux à ce pouvoir en moi, cette force si puissante qui, si elle me permet de te soulager, ne m'autorise pas à te soigner, à aller plus loin. Je ne peux que partager.

Malgré tout, ton regard est serein et je sens bien, au travers de notre lien – qui n'a jamais été aussi fort, le croirais-tu ? – que tu as trouvé quelque apaisement. C'est là ma seule source de réjouissance, et elle est bien maigre.

J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de m'être endormi cette nuit, à tes côtés. D'habitude, je reste éveillé pour surveiller ton état mais là… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Et ton regard sur moi, lorsque j'ai fini par rouvrir les yeux, m'a fait presque peur. C'était le même que la dernière fois, lorsque tu m'as prié de m'en aller. Mais tu n'as rien dit. Heureusement.

Je perçois ton sommeil… et je crois que je vais faire de même. Je suis si fatigué tout à coup… je dois me reposer, si je veux continuer à m'occuper de toi.

28 Juin

Un mois déjà ! Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu… C'est toi qui m'as demandé si je continuais mon journal et je me suis rappelé. Comment ai-je bien pu l'oublier ? Je perds vraiment la tête en ce moment. Hier, je me suis rendu compte au dernier moment que le robinet coulait dans la baignoire et lorsque je suis arrivé, l'eau commençait à déborder. Sans doute cette fatigue encore…

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter en fait, car le temps que je passe à écrire, c'est du temps que je ne te consacre pas. Or, ce n'est plus possible. Je dois être à tes côtés. D'ailleurs, j'arrive tout de suite.

1er Juillet

J'ai peur. J'ai mal. Et si je ne tenais pas le coup ? Ecrire même est devenu laborieux. Il m'est devenu impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose que toi. Tout, tout me ramène vers toi, sans cesse et sans répit. Que n'avons-nous connu cette fusion si parfaite auparavant ! Si j'avais su que cela pouvait exister alors… J'aurais tout laissé derrière moi. C'est tellement merveilleux… et terrifiant à la fois.

Je fais très attention. Je ne dois pas gaspiller mon énergie inutilement. Encore ce matin, j'ai eu des difficultés à percevoir mon propre cosmos. Je n'ai pas l'habitude et cela m'effraie. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas recouvrer mes forces aussi vite qu'avant ?

Allons, voilà que mes mains se remettent à trembler, comme hier. Je ne peux pas continuer.

11 Juillet

Ce matin, j'ai cru à une hallucination. Elles étaient là, posées sur le sol, devant la porte. Un bouquet parfait. Blanches. Je les ai reconnues, ce sont mes roses. Comment ont-elle bien pu arriver là ? En fait, si, je sais. Tu as beau avoir entendu parler de mes semblables, tu aurais du mal à croire une telle chose…

Je ne vois que deux personnes capables d'un prodige pareil. Ou plutôt non : une seule, à cause de la distance.

Mais je n'arrive pas à croire en ma propre logique. Lui ! Qu'il m'ait laissé partir est déjà impensable mais alors ça… ! Je t'en ai déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas, du Pope du Sanctuaire…

Oui, d'ailleurs, je me souviens de ton air choqué lorsque tu as appris qu'il avait assassiné son prédécesseur. Tu n'as pas tort en un sens. Qu'un meurtrier soit à la tête d'hommes et de femmes tous pourvus d'une puissance inhumaine peut sembler… scandaleux voire même dangereux.

Pourtant j'ai choisi de lui faire confiance. C'est comme ça. Cinq années sont passées, et je ne regrette pas mon choix. Tant de choses ont changé… Oh, ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde, c'est certain ! Il faut dire aussi que les méthodes employées sont… Enfin, tu me comprends. Mais peu m'importe. Moi, j'ai pris ce qu'il y avait de bon à prendre, ma liberté, mon autonomie. Et je suis avec toi. Pour le reste, j'ai fait ce que je devais, je n'en éprouve aucun remord.

Je les ai mises dans un vase que j'ai posé dans ta chambre. Ainsi, tu pourras sentir leur parfum délicieux. A défaut de les voir.

19 Juillet

La mort m'a réveillé. Elle est arrivée cette nuit. Elle est là. Je peux presque la voir.

J'ai froid.

21 Juillet

Je te parle mais tu ne me réponds pas. Je sais que dorénavant, je n'entendrai plus le son de ta voix dans cette réalité, ton coma est trop profond. Cela te plairait-il que je vienne te voir dans le surmonde ? Quelle surprise ce serait pour toi ! Tu me sourirais, peut-être même que je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras, qui sait ?

Je crois bien que c'est ce que je vais faire. De toute manière, ici, je me sens plutôt inutile et surtout très seul depuis que tu es si loin… Et puis, là-bas, je retrouverai toute ma force… Et je pourrai continuer à te soutenir. Cela t'aide tellement… Et moi, j'en ai vraiment besoin. Malgré ton éloignement, le mal me vrille, je dois l'extraire.

Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. C'est devenu permanent. J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister.

Elle se rapproche de toute façon. C'est étrange mais… elle se promène. Elle hésite. Il me semble même avoir senti sa main sur mon épaule.

22 Juillet

Ce… Je… n'arrive… Resté trop… longtemps. Froid… Si froid. Je… besoin…. Besoin, y retourner. Trop… dur.

_« Tu es encore là ?_

_- Oui… _

_- Tu ne devrais pas. Tu aurais dû m'écouter et partir tant qu'il en était encore temps._

_- Je sais. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance à présent._

_- D'autres ont besoin de toi. Tes amis, ta nièce, tu n'as pas le droit de les abandonner comme cela !_

_- Tu ne comprends pas… je n'ai plus le choix. Je suis allé trop loin. Je ne savais pas… qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible._

_- Alors, cela veut dire que…_

_- Oui. Ne dis rien. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Je suis heureux…. Regarde… ça y est. Nous resterons ensemble. »

* * *

_

_Au Sanctuaire, Grèce, Août 1993…_

Les gardes s'écartèrent brusquement, en entendant le pas sec et familier venir derrière eux, et accompagnèrent le sillage de leur chef de leurs murmures interrogateurs et craintifs.

Sans même leur condescendre un regard, Saga passa à côté d'un petit groupe d'aspirants qui s'éparpillèrent en quelques instants tels des moineaux affolés, avant de se regrouper à l'issue de quelques hésitations. Non, aucun d'entre eux ne paraissait constituer l'objet de la démarche décidée du Grand Pope du Sanctuaire.

Il cogna plutôt qu'il ne frappa à la porte de la petite maison blanchie à la chaux, qui jouxtait l'entrée du Domaine Sacré et, s'il fut surpris de se voir si vite ouvert, il n'en montra rien, son visage demeurant aussi inexpressif et froid qu'à son habitude.

« Saga ?! » Sans un mot, le Pope écarta la jeune femme du bras, pour pénétrer dans la maison.

- Ferme cette porte. »

Tandis que Thétis s'exécutait, il se débarrassa de cet ample manteau noir qu'il portait dès lors qu'il quittait le Palais, hiver comme été.

« Ton oncle est mort. »

Les mots la frappèrent alors même qu'elle se retournait vers son visiteur. Sans ménagement, sans ambiguïté. Mais tandis qu'elle pâlissait, et déglutissait péniblement, elle ne proféra pourtant pas une seule parole, se contentant de le regarder.

« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête, lentement. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle savait.

Ce froid intense qui l'avait saisie avec brutalité une dizaine de jours plus tôt, alors même qu'une chaleur lourde écrasait le Sanctuaire, elle l'avait vécu avec une impuissance douloureuse. Elle avait perçu son départ, loin, très loin, trop pour qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, si tant est qu'elle en ait eu le pouvoir. Néanmoins, même si elle connaissait la vérité, elle s'était prise à espérer, un peu follement, que cela n'avait été là qu'une simple distorsion de la réalité, une impression que l'inquiétude qui la rongeait depuis le départ de son oncle aurait générée.

Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui s'était déroulé avec exactitude, mais l'homme qui l'avait élevée était bel et bien mort.

Elle refoula les inévitables larmes qui brûlèrent le bord de ses paupières et se détournant, elle montra la porte à Saga d'un geste silencieux. Seule. Voilà tout ce à quoi elle aspirait en cet instant, pour se couper de l'extérieur. Les sentiments du Pope, pourtant confus, lui parvenaient malgré tout, une sorte de colère mêlée à une espèce de regret mal défini qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de percevoir.

« J'ai reçu ça pour toi. »

Baissant les yeux, elle aperçut la main de Saga qui lui tendait un paquet fermé. Après une hésitation, elle s'en saisit. Des lettres. Des dizaines de lettres avec son prénom inscrit sur les enveloppes et un cahier à la couverture fanée par les années, épaissi par des pages et des pages noircies d'une écriture qu'elle connaissait bien.

Du bout du doigt, elle effleura la dernière feuille non vierge du recueil, puis serra le poing. Aphrodite… Il lui confiait sa vie. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, elle s'inclina avec raideur devant le Pope :

« Merci. »

Ce furent deux mains qui, la saisissant aux épaules, l'obligèrent à se redresser.

- Il t'aimait. »


	31. Chapitre 24part I

**CHAPITRE 24 – Partie I**

_Aéroport de Séville, Andalousie, Espagne…_

Il tourna la tête, à droite, puis à gauche, balayant la foule agglutinée devant les portes du hall d'arrivée de l'aéroport de Séville. Pas de Shura. C'était la meilleure celle-là ! Passablement agacé, Angelo refit un dernier tour d'horizon, mental cette fois, mais décidément, toujours pas trace du Capricorne. Il finit néanmoins par se résoudre à récupérer son sac qui entamait son troisième tour de tapis roulant tout en remâchant son énervement grandissant, déjà bien nourri par plus de six heures de voyage, dont deux d'escale à Barcelone.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas l'avoir oublié, pas après qu'ils se furent téléphonés pas plus tard que la veille, pour confirmer l'heure d'arrivée de l'italien.

L'air morne, Angelo regarda le hall se vider peu à peu, et lorsqu'il fut seul ou presque, il finit par abandonner tout espoir de voir apparaître la tête de fouine agrémentée de la chevelure la plus rebelle qui soit, appartenant à ce qui lui tenait lieu d'alter ego.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale le renseigna : vingt minutes de retard. Retard. Un mot qui, en temps ordinaire, était banni du vocabulaire de Shura. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Angelo n'avait jamais vu le Capricorne en retard à un rendez-vous, ou à un Conseil. Jamais. Le Cancer se mordit la lèvre, hésitant, tandis que l'aiguillon de l'inquiétude venait le chatouiller. Ce n'était pas normal.

Enfonçant son poing dans la poche de son jean, il en extirpa un bout de papier chiffonné qu'il déplia d'un geste impatient : un numéro de téléphone et une adresse. Pendant qu'il testait le premier sans résultat, il tendit la deuxième à un chauffeur de taxi, en faisant appel à ses trop maigres souvenirs hispanisants :

« Vous pouvez m'emmener là-bas ? » Bon, d'accord, il avait bien dû y glisser un ou deux mots d'italien, mais visiblement, cela ne sembla pas heurter le conducteur, qui eut un long sifflement :

- C'est loin ça… Ça va vous coûter cher ! » Finit-il par comprendre, à l'issue d'une intense concentration.

- Ça ira. »

_« Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon…_ » Se fit-il comme réflexion en s'installant à l'arrière du taxi.

- Vous êtes italien ? » Lui demanda le conducteur au bout de quelques minutes.

- Oui. » Angelo avait hoché la tête d'un geste sec, évitant volontairement de masquer son agacement. Il avait toujours eu une sainte horreur des taxis qui voulaient faire la causette et espérait que son air aimable habituel découragerait celui-ci. Et en effet, une fois que le chauffeur eut croisé dans son rétroviseur le regard noir et féroce de son passager, il se tint coi pendant tout le temps que dura sa course.

Angelo fut presque surpris de se voir si vite sorti de la ville et bientôt, se laissa absorber dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, tandis que le taxi suivait le ruban argenté de l'autoroute en direction du sud.

Il avait eu tout le temps de remâcher, ressasser, ruminer les événements des jours derniers au cours de son vol interminable… et pourtant, il s'était soigneusement gardé de rien en faire. Son départ du Sanctuaire, ordonné par Saga, il l'avait de lui-même précipité, trop pressé de fuir ce lieu où l'ambiance s'était singulièrement plombée en l'espace de quelques heures, et ce n'était pas pour se complaire dans d'interminables réflexions qui n'auraient fait que lui gâcher un peu plus la journée. D'autant plus qu'il avait bien failli ne pas partir. Fichu contretemps…

_Temple du Cancer, Sanctuaire, aube du même jour…_

_« Où allez-vous ? »_

_Sur le parvis du temple effleuré par les premiers rayons de l'aube se dressait une silhouette, sombre et indistincte depuis l'intérieur du grand hall qu'Angelo s'apprêtait à quitter. Plissant les yeux, il s'acharna quelques secondes à tenter de deviner l'identité de celui qui l'interpellait si cavalièrement, mais ce fut finalement la voix et surtout le ton, qui le renseigna :_

_« Vous ne devez pas quitter le Sanctuaire._

_- Monsieur Antinaïkos, que faites-vous dans _mon_ temple ? »_

_Le vieil homme se tenait droit comme la justice, bien campé sur ses deux jambes, et dans le droit chemin que l'italien envisageait de suivre pour sortir de chez lui._

_En arrivant à sa hauteur, Angelo se rendit compte que le père des jumeaux était aussi grand que lui ; son âge avancé ne l'avait visiblement pas tassé plus que ça._

_« Vous ne devriez pas rester là. Vous n'avez rien à y faire. » _

_Si Andreas avait connu le Cancer, il aurait su que le ton neutre que ce dernier affectait en cet instant n'était pas spécialement de bon augure. Seulement voilà : il n'en savait rien. Aussi poursuivit-il, tout aussi agressif :_

_« Où allez-vous ? »_

_- Depuis quand ça vous regarde ? »_

_Les yeux d'Andreas, fixé sur le sac qu'Angelo portait négligemment sur son épaule, vinrent se planter dans le regard cobalt du Cancer :_

_- Il ne vous est pas permis de partir alors que l'Ouverture des Portes n'est plus qu'une question de semaines. Vous devez vous préparer à la tâche qui vous incombe._

_- Et vous, vous êtes qui pour vous permettre de me donner un ordre ? _

_- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu._

_- La seule personne ici ayant l'autorité nécessaire pour me questionner est le Pope du Sanctuaire, qui se trouve également être votre fils. Alors si vous n'êtes pas content, le bureau des réclamations est au dernier étage du palais, troisième porte à gauche. Mais suis-je bête : vous connaissez déjà le chemin, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, ôtez vous de ma route et accessoirement, quittez ce temple. »_

_Au fil des années, Angelo avait perdu l'habitude de ne pas être craint. Aussi fut-il presque surpris, mais surtout profondément agacé de voir qu'Andreas ne se décalait pas du moindre millimètre. Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, il s'apprêtait à l'écarter sans ménagement, quand l'Antinaïkos rétorqua froidement :_

_« La direction de ce Sanctuaire est contraire à l'intérêt général. De fait, elle ne peut être considérée comme une référence, compte tenu de la situation actuelle. _

_- Oh… » Le sourire glacé qui orna alors les lèvres d'Angelo rendit caduque l'air ironique d'intense réflexion qu'il arborait : « J'en déduis donc que vous seul êtes à même de savoir ce qui est bon pour le Sanctuaire ?_

_- J'ai voué ma vie à ce lieu et à ses valeurs. Alors oui, je sais mieux que…_

_- Même pendant que vous étiez mort ? » Le Cancer avança d'un pas supplémentaire vers Andreas, une noirceur inédite au fond des yeux, « Comme c'est fascinant… Remarquez, c'est peut-être d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que vous avez le mieux compris ce qu'était le Sanctuaire, non ? Quand on meurt, on emporte ses rêves avec soi… »_

_L'index d'Angelo se dressa soudain, pour se diriger presque mécaniquement vers le cœur d'Andreas : « Que diriez-vous de retourner vous bercer d'illusions, de façon définitive cette fois ? »_

_Le sourd écho de la sirène du passeur retentit et résonna de loin en loin dans le monde minéral du Domaine sacré. Ce signal fut fort malvenu pour Angelo qui laissa avec grand regret sa main retomber loin de sa cible :_

_« J'aurais très volontiers continué cette charmante conversation en votre compagnie mais le devoir m'appelle… » Un sourire exagéré ponctua alors sa dernière phrase : « Nous aurons cependant l'occasion de conclure un peu plus tard ! »_

_Et plantant là Andreas, il dévala les escaliers sans plus se retourner. _

_Il est des odeurs, des sensations dont il n'est pas possible d'oublier jusqu'au souvenir. Or, le Cancer était tout particulièrement familier avec l'une d'entre elles : la peur. Cette peur qu'il avait toujours inspirée chez ses adversaires, quand il confrontait ceux-ci avec le cauchemar ultime de tout être humain, celui de la mort. Une fois de plus, elle avait été là, exsudant de l'Antinaïkos, brutale et irraisonnée, inattendue. Il l'avait sentie, comme un loup respire la piste de sa proie. _

_Peu lui importait à vrai dire ce qu'Andreas essayait de faire depuis son retour au Sanctuaire ; tous les deux savaient à présent que le Cancer ne se laisserait pas manipuler.

* * *

_

Lorsqu'au bout d'une bonne heure, il s'aperçut qu'ils quittaient l'autoroute pour s'enfoncer dans les montagnes, il sortit de son mutisme :

« C'est encore loin ?

- Trois quarts d'heure, environ. »

"_Bonjour le trou paumé…"_ marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'adresse : Zahara de la Sierra.

Angelo, qui s'attendait à contempler de vastes étendues arides et brûlées par le soleil en fut pour ses frais : en cette belle journée de mai, la route qu'il suivait était bordée de part et d'autres de champs d'un vert éclatant, couverts de hautes herbes ondoyantes sous le vent ; ça et là, des tâches écarlates rompaient l'uniformité du site, parfois sous forme de simples coquelicots parsemés, parfois semblables à d'immenses draps rougeoyants, qui se seraient échappés d'une maison. Au détour d'un virage, son regard tombait de loin en loin sur un corps de ferme perdu au milieu des terres, et dont les murs blanchis à la chaux resplendissant sous le soleil rendaient l'isolement plus saisissant encore.

« Zahara. » Dit simplement le chauffeur alors que son véhicule s'engageant sur le faîte du barrage du même nom, une colline abrupte dominée par les ruines d'un château se profilait soudain sur l'horizon. Et accroché aux flancs de cette colline, le village blanc de Zahara.

Angelo retint un sifflement d'admiration ; l'enchevêtrement de maisons et de bâtiments ainsi amoncelés et bien arrimés aux parois rocheuses semblait défier les lois de la gravité. Il lui parut tout à coup impensable que la moindre route voire rue existât au milieu de ce bloc compact dont la blancheur aveuglante le faisait cligner des yeux.

Et pourtant, doucement mais sûrement, le taxi s'enfonça peu à peu dans le village, roulant au pas, négociant avec précaution l'étroitesse des voies. Ce fut alors qu'Angelo fut saisi par un phénomène étrange auquel il n'avait pas prêté encore attention : il n'y avait personne.

Il était près de quatorze heures, et les rues étaient désertes. Levant les yeux, le nez collé à la vitre, il put également constater que les volets des maisons étaient fermés. Tous.

« Quelqu'un est mort par ici. » Fut le simple commentaire du chauffeur lorsqu'il arrêta son taxi devant une porte en bois de couleur verte, qui s'encadrait entre deux voiles sombres. « Vous êtes arrivé. »

Le silence fut soudain déchiré par un son qui figea le sang dans les veines d'Angelo. Le glas.

Les siècles de douleur, de tragédie et de pleurs que comptaient ses origines méditerranéennes refirent alors surface et, étreint par un pressentiment aussi noir que les quelques corbeaux qui s'envolèrent lorsque sa portière claqua dans le silence, il s'engagea dans la ruelle escarpée qui menait à l'église, après avoir lancé une poignet de billets au chauffeur.

Il fit à peine attention aux quelques silhouettes fantomatiques qu'il doubla dans son ascension, et courait presque en parvenant sur le parvis de l'édifice religieux. Là encore, le silence régnait, malgré la foule. Une foule immobile, noire et sombre, dont la présence altérait la pureté immaculée des alentours.

Telle une goutte d'encre perdue dans un océan de blancheur, une silhouette mince se tenait adossée contre un mur, éloignée de quelques mètres de ses congénères.

« Shura. » L'autre ne sursauta même pas, ayant senti Angelo s'approcher derrière lui et poser sa main sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Ce qui se passe… » Le Capricorne leva la tête vers l'italien, qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Les yeux habituellement étroits de Shura s'étaient réduits à deux fentes, au milieu desquelles brillaient deux pointes noires ; ses lèvres minces étaient exsangues, serrées l'une contre l'autre avec une telle force qu'elles disparaissaient presque, résumant sa bouche à un trait tordu. Et du coin de l'œil jusqu'au bas du menton s'étirait une balafre rougeâtre sur la peau blafarde.

« Au nom des Dieux !… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? ! » L'exclamation d'Angelo fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre sur la petite place et quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux. La main de Shura étreignit son bras dans un étau d'acier :

« Tais-toi… » Murmura-t-il, le regard rivé sur la ruelle que le Cancer venait de grimper. Peu à peu leur parvinrent des bruits étouffés de pas traînants, de souffles comprimés, de halètements cadencés et ils virent bientôt apparaître deux groupes d'hommes transportant chacun un cercueil. Fendant la foule qui s'écartait respectueusement sur leur passage, ils pénétrèrent dans l'église, tandis que le flot sombre se reformait derrière eux, pour fermer leur marche.

Avec autorité, Shura traîna à sa suite un Angelo qui n'osait protester et ils se glissèrent tous deux dans l'intervalle des portes avant que celles-ci ne se referment, isolant la petite église de la vive lueur du dehors. Ils restèrent au fond de l'édifice, debout, derrière les bancs qui s'alignaient devant eux. Angelo vit le prêtre arriver, bénir l'assemblée et entamer sa messe des morts. Et en parlant de morts… Il constata également que les deux cercueils posés sur des tréteaux devant l'autel étaient non seulement fermés, contre toute attente, mais de plus de tailles différentes. Très différentes.

Il se pencha vers son compagnon mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour poser la première de la longue série de questions qui agitaient son cerveau, Shura le devança, dans un souffle :

« Mon beau-frère… et mon neveu. » Les doigts du Capricorne qui n'avaient pas lâché leur prise sur Angelo s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans sa chair ; l'italien ne protesta pas, néanmoins. Il posa simplement sa main sur le poignet de son alter ego. La colère. Voilà ce qui émanait de lui. Une colère froide et rentrée, typiquement de celles dont Shura était coutumier. Cette colère, il l'exsudait par tous les pores de sa peau ; il n'était plus que ça.

L'espagnol sut qu'Angelo avait compris, et le lâcha, tout en fermant les yeux.

_« Les Gardiens. Ils étaient trois. Lorsque j'ai senti leur présence, c'était trop tard. Je suis arrivé, et j'ai vu… Ils les ont massacrés. Il n'avait que six ans… »_ La voix mentale du Capricorne se brisa dans les limbes du surmonde, et l'esprit d'Angelo le vit se dissoudre, se tordre sous l'effet de la douleur. Vivement, il se porta jusqu'à lui, déployant son cosmos, l'entourant d'une aura dorée, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne consistance et puisse continuer :

_« Alors, les cercueils sont fermés, tu comprends… On ne pouvait pas… _

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »_ Angelo, qui avait initialement décidé de ne pas intervenir, comprit qu'il devait au contraire se montrer présent, pour l'épauler. Confusément, il devinait Shura salement ébranlé par les événements et seule la fermeté du Cancer était en mesure de ramener l'espagnol sur terre_._

_- Ensuite ?… Je… Je me suis interposé et… ils m'ont retourné mon attaque, Angelo. »_ Il porta ses doigts crispés à la longue coupure qui barrait sa joue.

_- Co… Comment ? Ils ont réussi à renvoyer Excalibur ?_

_- Je… Je ne sais pas comment… Je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils m'ont laissé la vie, en me disant que si je m'opposais à eux, ils reviendraient et ils tueraient tous les autres. »_

Machinalement, ils se signèrent au milieu du "Amen" général qui marquait la fin de la cérémonie et la foule ressortit, passant devant eux.

« Ce sont des membres de ta famille ?

- Pour la plupart, oui, répondit Shura d'un air sombre, en baissant la tête. Ils… Ils ont peur de moi. Certains d'entre eux ont vu ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce qui est arrivé, c'est de ma faute. »

L'italien ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais pour répondre quoi ? Il la referma. Bien sûr que c'était de sa faute. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du Cancer de lâcher des phrases niaises de consolation, surtout quand elles n'étaient pas d'actualité. Et Shura le savait. D'ailleurs, il ne les attendait pas ces phrases.

Un instant, ils furent aveuglés par la lumière extérieure, et sans même se concerter, se réfugièrent dans le bar qui faisait l'angle de la place et de la ruelle. Pendant que Shura commandait deux bières, Angelo alimentait en pièces le distributeur de cigarettes jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ponde un paquet de L&M.

« Vas-y, sers-toi. » Proposa-t-il en posant le paquet entre eux sur la table recouverte d'une nappe à carrés blancs et verts, avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise.

Sans un mot, Shura laissa le Cancer lui offrir du feu, pour ensuite se rappuyer contre son dossier, les yeux perdus dans les volutes de fumée qui s'élevèrent. Ce qu'il y voyait, Angelo n'en savait rien mais le devinait. Massacrés… Il s'étonnerait toujours de cette dignité rigide dans laquelle son comparse pouvait se draper face aux épreuves, contenant sa peine et sa colère sans les laisser le submerger. Pourtant en cet instant, la hargne qu'il avait déjà ressentie en lui dans l'église ne s'était toujours pas amoindrie, et paraissait même s'enfler un peu plus, rougeoyant sourdement ça et là en tâches disparates dans le cosmos habituellement paisible du Capricorne.

Cette réaction ne le surprenait guère néanmoins. La droiture de Shura ne s'était jamais embarrassée par ailleurs de cette tendance aux atermoiements que lui-même exécrait et il n'était pas dans le style de l'espagnol de se laisser aller à geindre inutilement. De fait, les deux hommes s'étaient toujours plutôt bien entendus, même si Shura s'était le plus souvent contenté d'observer une circonspection prudente quant aux agissements quelques peu douteux de son collègue de la quatrième maison. Il y avait droiture… et droiture.

Toutefois, ce qu'Angelo percevait chez le Capricorne tandis qu'ils buvaient leurs bières en silence ressemblait fort à ce qu'il avait décelé chez Aiolia quelques jours auparavant. Et cela ne laissait pas de l'inquiéter quelque peu. Autant ce genre d'hésitation bien-pensante n'était pas inattendu chez quelqu'un comme le Lion, autant chez le Capricorne…

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Finit par demander le Cancer, allumant sa seconde cigarette.

- Tu ferais quoi, toi, si tu étais à ma place ?

- Je n'y suis pas.

- Ça, c'est certain. »

Marrant comme tout le monde avait en ce moment une fâcheuse tendance à lui rappeler certaines réalités de la vie… Angelo ne releva pas néanmoins, se contentant de replonger dans son verre.

« Excuse-moi. » La voix de Shura lui parvint, au milieu d'un profond soupir : « Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Pas grave.

- Prends-le comme tu veux mais c'est simplement que… Je t'envie. »

Oui, bien sûr. Ce qu'Aiolia n'avait pas vraiment compris, Shura lui, l'avait assimilé. Brutalement. Certes, cela ne préjugeait pas de sa décision, néanmoins il se montrait lucide. Angelo jeta un coup distrait à travers la vitre sale à sa gauche, observant la place de l'église à présent déserte. La vie avait repris son cours, malgré tout. Les vivants étaient rentrés chez eux, s'abritant dans leurs demeures, les uns avec les autres. La famille de Shura…

_« Personne n'est jamais content de son sort… C'est peut-être à moi de t'envier finalement, toi qui possèdes une maison et une terre… »

* * *

_

Vulnérable. Le mot trottait dans sa tête et il ne l'enchantait pas. Cette colère qui occupait toutes ses pensées était salvatrice, elle occultait la tristesse qui menaçait de le submerger quand le visage du mari de sa sœur et celui de son jeune neveu s'en venaient par mégarde à apparaître dans son esprit, mais elle était aussi tournée contre lui-même. Se rendre compte – aussi tard ! – que sa toute puissance et son dévouement au Sanctuaire ne le mettaient pas à l'abri du doute, l'agaçait et le troublait tout à la fois. Et ce doute qui se frayait un chemin bon gré mal gré dans sa tête semblait plus lourd tandis que les regards des hommes présents dans le bar s'appesantissaient sur ses épaules. Même s'ils n'étaient pas de sa famille, ils étaient de son village. Les plus âgés d'entre l'avaient vu naître et grandir avant qu'il ne parte accomplir sa destinée. La fierté de Zahara était soudain bien amochée. Un goût de bile l'envahit tandis qu'il terminait sa bière. A cause de lui, des gens étaient morts. A cause de son attachement à son pays et aux siens, un homme et pire que tout, un enfant avaient été massacrés. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir ici.

Lorsque Kanon lui avait narré par téléphone ce qui était arrivé à Aioros et Aiolia, il avait compati avec eux mais pas une seule seconde l'idée ne l'avait effleuré que peut-être, il n'était pas à l'abri lui non plus. Et lorsqu'il avait entendu les mises en garde de Rachel, il était déjà presque trop tard. Il avait baissé sa garde depuis trop longtemps. L'avait-il jamais levée d'ailleurs ?

Un vertige le saisit à l'idée qu'au final, il ne s'était jamais senti inquiété comme il l'était à présent. Un vertige d'autant plus fort qu'il se rendait compte que c'était sans doute le cas pour chacun d'entre eux. Angelo, qui était assis en face de lui… Il avait accompli des missions pour le Sanctuaire, et pas forcément les plus glorieuses, mais avait-il été seulement menacé une seule fois depuis sa prise de fonction ? Non. Ni lui, ni aucun autre, exception faite peut être d'Aioros, du fait de Saga. Ils n'étaient pas préparés.

Shura frissonna en repensant aux trois adversaires auxquels il avait été confronté. Enfin, confronté était un bien grand mot quand la réalité voulait qu'il n'avait eu l'opportunité de ne porter qu'un unique coup, promptement retourné, avant d'être réduit à une minuscule petite chose incapable de déployer le moindre cosmos face au trio qui avait développé le néant face à lui. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle horreur puisse le saisir face à cette absence de matière qui paradoxalement, développait une énergie telle qu'elle avait broyé la sienne propre. Ils auraient pu le tuer avec une facilité incroyable. Mais il était toujours vivant. Ils l'avaient volontairement épargné, juste pour qu'il ait la possibilité d'admirer de nouveau un spectacle identique à celui de la veille… Contre sa cuisse, son poing se serra sous la table. La décision qu'il venait de prendre était difficile, mais nécessaire.

« Angelo, il faut que tu repartes sur Séville.

- Seul ? C'est une blague ! C'est toi qui as demandé à ce que je vienne, pour traduire je ne sais quelle vieillerie… En plus, il faut que tu nous rejoignes.

- Angelo, depuis quand as-tu décidé d'affronter les Portes ?

- Je n'ai pas… » Le Cancer se mordit les lèvres, tout en lançant un regard offensé à son camarade qui, le menton posé entre ses poings, l'observait sans mot dire, une vague lueur ironique au fond de ses yeux noirs.

« Je n'ai pris aucune décision, finit par asséner l'italien. J'attends de voir ce que le machin que tu as trouvé va nous apprendre. Mais à la base, on a quand même un Sanctuaire à défendre. Au moins, on n'aura peut-être pas besoin de sacrifier un être humain pour accomplir cette tâche-là.

- Soit. Ça ne m'étonne pas venant de toi. Mais il y autre chose…

- Ouais, y a autre chose. » Le visage aux traits marqués d'Angelo se durcit un peu plus, « Ces… gardiens s'amusent avec nous, et je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un guignol. Et ils commencent sérieusement à m'emmerder avec leur chantage à deux balles. »

Le Capricorne réprima un sourire devant le discours fleuri de son compagnon, avant de lâcher :

- Va à Séville. Je t'y rejoindrai demain. » Devant le haussement de sourcil interrogateur d'Angelo, Shura acheva : « Je dois régler deux ou trois choses avant de partir.

- Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Je m'en doutais. »

_Le Sanctuaire, Grèce, pendant ce temps-là…_

Thétis se faisait l'effet d'un papillon. Un de ces êtres éphémères qui n'ont de cesse de s'approcher d'une lueur dès qu'ils en percevaient une, de s'approcher plus près, toujours plus près, jusqu'à s'en brûler les ailes.

Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter le Palais à l'issue du Conseil. Le renfort de ses barrières psychiques que lui avait apporté Shaka n'avait duré que quelques heures, au bout desquelles elle avait été atteinte de plein fouet par l'angoisse de Rachel et l'amertume teintée de colère de Saga. Quant aux multiples interrogations et à l'embrouillamini des sentiments de ses pairs, elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Sous cet afflux d'émotions incontrôlées, le choix que Rachel leur avait soumis s'en était presque trouvé étouffé, pourtant les mots étaient là et bien là, et résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Un esprit tellement désorienté qu'elle ne se sentait même pas capable de former deux pensées cohérentes à ce sujet.

C'était tellement lancinant ! Mais elle ne pouvait pourtant pas s'en éloigner. Ce soir-là, lendemain du Conseil, elle était revenue, comme répondant à un appel muet. Ce dernier avait-il eu lieu ou pas, elle n'en savait trop rien, mais lorsque quelques heures auparavant, Rachel l'avait regardée s'avancer avec du soulagement au fond des yeux, elle avait compris que sa place était ici et pas ailleurs. Malgré tout.

Thétis ne voulait pas penser au choix qu'elle avait à faire ; pour l'heure, son seul objectif était de parvenir à faire décroître la tension qu'elle ressentait douloureusement chez la jeune femme. Tout était lié. Saga percevait avec une acuité presque identique à la sienne, l'angoisse dans laquelle se débattait sa compagne, et elle s'ajoutait à la sienne propre. Et ce cercle infernal, Thétis le vivait malgré elle, son empathie ne lui ayant jamais paru aussi développée qu'en ce moment-là.

Alors, avec cette faculté si particulière, associée à son cosmos puissant, elle absorbait et prenait sur elle une partie de la peine et de la souffrance de Rachel, l'apaisant du même coup. Elle le faisait pour la jeune femme, mais aussi pour Saga… et pour elle-même.

La fatigue, voire l'épuisement, qui la laissait affaiblie tout de suite après n'était rien comparée à la soudaine tranquillité qui l'envahissait, tandis qu'elle parvenait tant bien que mal à s'isoler de ses compagnons. Une tranquillité provisoire, malheureusement.

Mais pour l'heure, accoudée à la terrasse du palais, elle savourait la douce fraîcheur nocturne, avant de regagner ses appartements. Le calme est descendu sur le Domaine Sacré, et sa vigilance lui indiquait au travers du lien qu'elle maintenait avec le couple que tous deux avaient fini par trouver le sommeil. Et quant à elle… elle avait fermé les yeux, le piqueté des étoiles pourtant toujours scintillant derrière ses paupières abaissées.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore là. »

Elle avait sursauté, mais ce n'était pas tant la voix rauque et légèrement étouffée qui venait de résonner que la main brûlante posée brièvement sur son épaule qui avait été à l'origine de sa surprise.

« Kanon… Encore debout ?

- Je pourrais te faire la même remarque. »

Le cadet des Antinaïkos suivit le regard de Thétis qui s'était égaré vers le dernier étage au-dessus d'eux :

« Je vois… Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais.

- C'est plus fort que moi. Je… je ne peux pas les laisser.

- Et toi ? » Il la scruta un instant, tandis qu'elle lui faisait de nouveau face : « Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça va aller. »

Sans un mot, il s'appuya à ses côtés contre la rambarde en marbre. Le Domaine Sacré… Depuis la veille, une sorte de rêve à demi conscient semblait s'être appesanti sur les douze temples qui gardaient le chemin vers le palais. Un rêve égoïste dans lequel chacun s'était réfugié, au point de s'éviter les uns les autres. Kanon en était d'autant plus conscient que lui-même hésitait à quitter le Palais ; sans doute la sensation que son frère avait besoin de sa présence n'y était-elle pas étrangère, mais même sans cela, il répugnait presque à croiser ne serait-ce que le regard de l'un d'entre eux. La peur d'y lire certaines vérités peut-être…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme à ses côtés. Et elle ? Que pensait-elle de tout cela ? Il n'osait pas lui en parler. Cela lui paraissait… déplacé, tout à coup. Etonnant comme la connaissance d'un corps est insuffisante à la perception de l'âme.

De nouveau cette présence soudaine de l'esprit de l'autre. Mais étrangement, elle ne s'en ressentit pas perturbée outre mesure, malgré l'ombre qui masquait Kanon. Oh il y avait bien derrière la façade haute et intègre qui donnait un air de sérénité à ses pensés, quelques remous, des hésitations, des regrets, mais il les contenait avec tant de force qu'elle avait l'impression d'être à l'abri de leurs atteintes néfastes. Mais cela était-il une raison pour qu'elle les ignore ?

D'un geste à peine esquissé, elle effleura sa main :

« Que crois-tu qu'Angelo et Shura vont trouver là-bas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Une autre solution peut-être… » Presque distraitement, il enserra le bout des doigts de la jeune femme, qui les lui abandonna quelques secondes, avant de les lui retirer. Sa proximité, une fois de plus, la troublait, plus qu'elle n'aurait su l'exprimer. Outre leurs esprits qui se touchaient presque inconsciemment, une résonance supplémentaire s'établissait peu à peu, celle de leurs deux corps. Elle percevait par le biais de sa propre peau, d'autres tensions, différentes mais tout aussi déstabilisantes pour elle. Une autre solution… Pour eux tous bien sûr, mais aussi et surtout pour Rachel et Saga, dont Kanon semblait avoir faite sienne la souffrance.

« Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de mon frère. »

Il luttait lui aussi, à sa manière, celle d'un homme détaché des autres et qui aujourd'hui se retrouvait confronté à tout ce qu'il avait fui depuis tant d'années.

Les mots lui manquaient sans doute, pour exprimer à la fois ses propres tourments et aussi l'aide qu'il aimerait apporter sans plus savoir comment faire. Mais contre ces habitudes si puissamment ancrées, Thétis ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne le connaissait plus, il était devenu tellement différent de ce qu'il avait pu être… avant.

Sur le point de vaciller et de s'engager sur une voie qu'elle ne souhaitait pas poursuivre, elle se redressa :

« Il est tard. Je vais rentrer. » La voix douce de la jeune femme sortit Kanon de ses pensées et, s'éloignant à son tour de la rambarde, il répondit sur le même ton :

- Je vais faire de même. Bonne nuit.

- A toi aussi. »

Alors qu'elle s'écartait, un froid intense descendit brusquement en lui, le paralysant sur place. Sans un mot, il la regarda marcher vers les hautes portes-fenêtres qui la séparaient du salon. Elle partait.

« Thétis !

- Oui ? » Le visage aux traits fins ornés de ses immenses yeux clairs se tourna vers lui, attentif. Mais pourquoi lui paraissait-elle si lointaine tout à coup ?

- Non… Non, rien. A demain. »

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un sourire, un sourire qui s'imprima derrière ses paupières brûlantes tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans l'ombre.

_Le Sanctuaire, Grèce, le lendemain…_

« On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir… » Sans même lever le nez au ciel, Aldébaran acquiesça d'un air absent. Il ne quittait pas des yeux l'arène quelques mètres en dessous de lui, les bras croisés. Sous le ciel bas et plombé de ce début d'après-midi, des recrues d'une dizaine d'années s'entraînaient là, deux par deux, et seul le bruit sourd des coups portés contre les protections de cuir perturbait le silence. Un silence lourd.

Dans un soupir, Milo se laissa tomber sur le gradin de pierre, à côté de son massif alter ego. Il finit par demander, au bout d'un moment :

« Le petit groupe là-bas… » Il désigna du menton une vingtaine d'adolescents assis de l'autre côté, qui paraissent attendre quelque chose. « Qui est-ce ?

- Ce sont nos futurs apprentis.

- Pardon ?

- Ceux qui sont éveillés au septième sens, et qui ont gagné leur combat. Mais je me demande pourquoi je t'explique, de toute manière ça ne t'intéresse pas, je suppose…

- Et oh ! Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton ! » Le Scorpion leva un regard furieux sur son interlocuteur qui venait de hausser les épaules. « Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ma parole ! » Aldébaran lui jeta un œil noir avant qu'un air d'excuse ne se peigne sur son visage :

« Désolé. Je suis juste… un peu à cran.

- On l'est tous.

- Je sais. »

Finalement, même le temps se mettait au diapason de l'humeur générale. Le tonnerre roula dans le lointain, et quelques gouttes éparses mais lourdes vinrent s'écraser autour d'eux, leurs auréoles brunes effacées presque immédiatement par la chaleur dégagée par le calcaire environnant.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le Conseil était passé ; depuis, ils s'évitaient tous soigneusement. Peur de lire chez l'autre sa décision ? Sans doute. Jouant distraitement avec un caillou ramassé là, Milo commenta :

« C'est bien beau mais… Aucun d'entre nous ne pourra les entraîner. » A court terme ou à long terme, il se garda bien de préciser, et Aldébaran ne chercha pas à savoir. Il se contenta simplement de répondre :

« Ils vont être confiés aux chevaliers d'argent. Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne soit en mesure de briguer un poste de chevalier d'or, il va en couler de l'eau sous les ponts… Tu sais très bien que posséder le septième sens n'est pas suffisant. Encore faut-il qu'ils apprennent à le maîtriser, sans compter leur vitesse.

- En effet, sur ce dernier point, les chevaliers d'argent ont toutes les compétences requises. Mais pour le reste ?

- Ils devront se débrouiller seuls. »

Ça y était. Autant dire que la décision du Taureau était prise. Un instant, Milo fut tenté d'argumenter mais il savait que ce genre de discussion ne les mènerait qu'à une dispute supplémentaire. Et côté grandeur d'âme, il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'en faire particulièrement preuve en ce jour.

« Lequel ?

- Le grand là-bas. » Un des jeunes hommes assis venait de se lever. Athlétique malgré une ossature somme toute assez fine, il dépassait ses camarades d'une bonne tête. Ses traits portaient déjà un air sérieux du plus bel effet.

« C'est de toute manière le seul de ce signe. Mais c'est un brave garçon, avec de bonnes aptitudes. Je le verrai me remplacer avec plaisir.

- Si tu le vois.

- Façon de parler. »

Le crissement de la poussière foulée aux pieds fit lever la tête au Scorpion. Il aperçut avec surprise douze chevaliers d'argent pénétrer dans l'arène, se dirigeant droit vers le petit groupe d'aspirants, chevaliers suivis par un Saga vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Ils s'adressèrent un signe en guise de salutation, Aldébaran hochant la tête vers le Pope.

Son hésitation n'échappa pas à Milo :

« Toi, tu as reçu de la visite…

- Andreas est venu ce matin, c'est vrai, avoua le Taureau en s'asseyant aux côtés de son cadet. Je… Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- J'y ai eu droit moi aussi. Et Angelo également, avant qu'il ne parte, hier. »

En laissant ouvertement le choix à chaque chevalier d'or, Rachel avait contrevenu à toutes les conventions et traditions. Jamais au grand jamais les XII n'avaient été en droit de décider de leurs actes. En tant que garde ultime du Sanctuaire, ils ont toujours été dévoués corps et âme à leur Pope et à l'héritier Dothrakis. La finalité de leur existence. Il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Pourtant aujourd'hui…

Aldébaran ne savait pas si ce qui le perturbait le plus était son entretien avec Andreas ou l'injonction de Rachel. Un mélange des deux sans doute, mais il était sorti passablement ébranlé du Conseil. Andreas avait très certainement perçu sa confusion… Et s'était engouffré dans la brèche.

« Je n'apprécie pas plus cet homme que vous autres mais… » Le Taureau baissa la tête, l'air peiné : « Peut-être n'a-t-il pas tout à fait tort. Est-ce que Saga a réellement la force et la volonté de nous mener à ce combat ? Il s'est métamorphosé… Je veux dire, il est revenu dans le droit chemin, c'est vrai, mais en contrepartie, toutes ses priorités semblent avoir changé à un tel point que je ne crois pas qu'il soit capable de le faire. Alors…

- Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ?

- Oui. » Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent, toute hésitation envolée.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse se terminer comme ça mais j'ai toujours su que c'était là mon destin. Bien sûr j'aurais préféré m'éteindre, vieux et dans mon sommeil, mais ma vie, je l'ai dédiée aux autres. Aujourd'hui, il nous faut intervenir. C'est notre devoir. Andreas et Nathan ne sont pas tout blancs, mais cet objectif, ils ne l'ont pas oublié. Et pour moi, c'est tout ce qui importe.

- Alors tu crois que si nous confions la direction de ce Sanctuaire à Andreas, ou à Kanon, ça changera quelque chose ? N'oublie pas que d'autres n'ont pas encore pris leur décision. Changement de Pope ou pas, cela n'influera en rien sur leur choix. Et si certains refusent…

- Ça vaut la peine d'essayer quand même…

- Aldébaran… Il n'y a pas que ta propre vie qui est en jeu. »

Le caillou s'immobilisa entre les doigts de Milo. Pourtant, il le regardait intensément, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Puis, le temps d'un souffle, la pierre se désintégra en une fine poussière qu'il laissa filer dans sa paume.

« Elle va mourir si nous acceptons, murmura-t-il. L'idée de sacrifier une personne en toute connaissance de cause pour gagner un combat m'est odieuse.

- Elle a choisi.

- Je ne veux pas être associé à… un meurtre. Désolé. »

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi les choses étaient-elles soudain si difficiles ? Aldébaran secoua la tête sans répondre. Lui aussi avait suivi le même cheminement de pensées, lui aussi était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que le Scorpion. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'y arrêter. Pas lorsqu'il savait quels étaient les enjeux. Son regard erra sur l'arène. Tous ces jeunes gens, à qui la vie avait offert une deuxième chance… Ils étaient leurs héritiers, eux aussi un jour seraient confrontés à des choix, eux aussi devraient protéger l'humanité comme lui l'avait décidé tant d'années auparavant… Cette humanité que lui ne trouvait pas si déliquescente, qui méritait qu'on lui accorde le droit de vivre loin des guerres et des génocides. L'ouverture des Portes détruirait tout cela. Quelques vies en face de millions d'autres… Il n'avait pas d'enfant, mais tous ceux qui se trouvaient là, en face de lui, étaient finalement un peu les siens. Mais cela, Milo ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

Le Taureau se leva, mettant de la sorte un point final à leur discussion. Ce fut Milo qui, faisant de même, finit par dire :

« Je dois encore y réfléchir. Rachel est ma cousine et ma seule famille. Cependant… Crois ce que tu veux Aldébaran, mais cette charge, je l'ai voulue autant que toi, et j'ai toujours cru en son bien-fondé. Seulement, ma vision du monde a bien changé depuis. Et je dois prendre la décision qui est, pour moi, la plus juste. »

* * *

D'ordinaire, il ne serait pas déplacé pour cette tâche. Mais plus rien n'était ordinaire. Les futurs chevaliers d'or venaient enfin de se voir attribuer leurs maîtres respectifs et, laissant adolescents et adultes faire connaissance, Saga tourna les talons pour remonter au Palais. Non pas qu'il en avait une envie folle, mais il se devait d'y être présent. La leçon que son frère lui avait administrée n'avait pas été inutile.

Il n'ignorait rien des "visites" dont son père et Nathan honoraient depuis la veille les membres de sa garde rapprochée mais les conclusions lui en demeuraient inconnues. Et il ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller voir chacun d'entre eux pour voir ce qu'il en était. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre certaines vérités, surtout en ce moment… Tirant une cigarette du paquet qu'il portait sous son pull, il l'alluma tout en gravissant les marches. En même temps… il savait que s'il ne se préoccupait pas de ce problème, cela ne ferait que renforcer l'impression de faiblesse qu'il donnait en ce moment. Encore que le mot "impression" était de trop.

Certes, il avait fait preuve d'une maîtrise somme toute olympienne au cours du Conseil, encore sous l'effet galvanisant du discours que Kanon lui avait tenu mais à présent, sous ce soleil, auprès de ces êtres humains qui n'avaient pas la moindre petite idée des affres dans lesquels il se débattait depuis deux jours, il se sentait gagné par un découragement galopant. Non, ce n'était même pas du découragement… Cela ressemblait un peu trop à du désespoir pour cela.

Ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui était là, qui avait organisé ce que devrait être la relève, qui avait redistribué les tâches de chacun à la manière – et il fallait bien le nommer – d'un testament. Des gestes automatiques, une voix qui lui était devenue étrangère, une énergie artificielle qui l'aidait à tenir debout… De nouveau la détresse vint lui étreindre la gorge et il accéléra le pas.

« Grand Pope ! »

Qui pouvait bien l'interpeller ainsi ? Se retournant brusquement, il se trouva nez à nez avec… Ethan. Comment son nom avait-il bien pu lui revenir aussi vite, il l'ignorait, mais il s'agissait bien du jeune apprenti encombrant qui l'avait copieusement insulté presque un an auparavant.

Le jeune adolescent s'était arrêté net, quelques marches plus bas et paraissait soudain bien démuni sous le regard froid que lui jeta Saga :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Heu… Voilà… En fait… » Il se mordit les lèvres, puis pointant le menton en avant, finit par débiter à toute vitesse :

« Je fais partie de ceux qui ont été choisis pour être formés au grade de chevalier d'or et avec mes camarades nous voulions savoir pourquoi ce sont des chevaliers d'argent qui vont s'occuper de nous alors que normalement notre enseignement doit être assuré par les chevaliers d'or eux-mêmes. »

D'une traite. Il referma la bouche, ses grands yeux dilatés fixés sur le Pope, des yeux dans lesquels se mêlaient une certaine frayeur et en même temps une pointe de défi somme toute assez amusante et qui aurait fait sourire Saga, en d'autres temps. Mais pour l'heure… il répondit sèchement :

« Parce qu'il en a été décidé ainsi. Tu devrais rejoindre tes camarades.

- Mais…

- Mais ?

- Et bien… heu… » La voix du jeune garçon commençait à vaciller : « Nous… devrions… »

Il était au moins capable d'être craint par quelqu'un sur cette île, de quoi le réconforter un minimum. Se radoucissant quelque peu, le Pope expliqua posément :

« Les chevaliers d'or sont actuellement appelés à une mission de la plus haute importance et n'ont pas de temps à vous consacrer pour le moment. Compte tenu du fait que vous êtes les vingt premiers de votre catégorie et que très certainement, vous serez rejoints par quelques élèves supplémentaires, vous faire entraîner par des chevaliers d'argent est quoi qu'il en soit largement suffisant pour l'instant. Maintenant, redescends, tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

Lui tournant le dos, Saga reprit son ascension quand il fut de nouveau arrêté :

« Grand Pope… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il fut surpris par l'air soudain très grave qu'arborait Ethan lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur lui. Ce dernier posa un genou à terre avant de continuer :

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous poser ces questions mais depuis quelques temps maintenant, tout le monde ici sent bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Et je sais aussi… pour Elena… Que ce n'était pas de votre faute. »

Un long moment Saga observa le jeune apprenti qui, immobile comme une pierre, demeura ainsi incliné, les yeux rivés au sol. Il n'avait pas oublié. Il lui avait aussi promis une correction qu'il ne lui avait jamais administrée.

Lorsque, devant le silence qui s'éternisait, Ethan se risqua à relever prudemment la tête, il faillit en tomber à la renverse. Le Pope s'était assis sur les marches devant lui et le regardait sans un mot, cigarette coincée au coin des lèvres.

« Que sais-tu exactement à propos de Elena ?

- Oh… juste ce que le chevalier du Taureau m'en a dit ! Expliqua-t-il précipitamment. Que la maladie qu'elle avait était très rare et que personne ne pouvait la sauver, que c'était impossible… Même vous, vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Je vous ai dit des choses affreuses… » Derechef, il courba la tête : « Je comprendrais que vous ne veuillez pas répondre à mes questions.

- Je ne _peux_ pas te répondre Ethan. Mais sache que nous essayons de faire… pour le mieux. Les chevaliers d'argent que j'ai choisis sont les meilleurs de leur caste. Ils seront de bons maîtres pour tes camarades et pour toi. »

Il fallait être aveugle, ou plutôt sourd, pour ne pas saisir ce que signifiait ce petit discours. Or, Ethan non seulement n'était pas sourd, mais en plus avait oublié d'être bête. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine, tandis que la compréhension de ce qu'impliquait les derniers mots du Pope se faisait jour en lui.

Il releva la tête vers le maître du Sanctuaire mais déjà celui-ci se redressait et s'éloignait. Se pouvait-il que ce soit là, la vérité ? Il n'y aurait plus de chevaliers d'or… mais c'était impossible ! Les plus puissants n'ayant jamais existé… Ils ne perdraient jamais un combat !

Dans la cervelle en ébullition du jeune Ethan, de multiples questions s'entrechoquaient mais il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion : la disparition des chevaliers d'or était… inenvisageable.

Fort de cette certitude, il héla Saga une dernière fois, gravissant même quelques marches supplémentaires :

« Grand Pope… Vous savez, je suis du signe des Gémeaux. Je vais m'entraîner pour obtenir cette charge…

- C'est mon frère Kanon qui occupe cette place désormais.

- Je sais mais… A l'origine c'est vous. Alors… quand votre mission sera terminée… j'aimerais… Enfin, si c'est possible… recevoir votre enseignement. »

Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il serait content d'entendre une énormité pareille, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, en cette après-midi orageuse, en cette journée supplémentaire qui les rapprochait tous un peu plus du destin que leur existence leur avait réservé, il ressentit un sentiment fugace et léger qui pouvait s'apparenter à une sorte de joie. Il y avait là un jeune garçon qui croyait encore à la vie. Qui comptait sur eux. Qui leur faisait confiance.

Cachant tant bien que mal son trouble, Saga s'inclina devant un Ethan stupéfait :

« Si le destin m'est favorable, je t'enseignerai moi-même tout ce que j'ai appris. Je te le promets. »

_Temple de la Vierge, Sanctuaire…_

Pendant quelques secondes, il avait observé Nathan s'éloigner mais s'en était vite désintéressé. Pourtant, à présent planté pensivement devant l'immense statue de Bouddha qui ornait la salle principale de son temple, Shaka se remémorait le discours qui lui avait été tenu et dont il n'avait pas perdu une miette. Du ton non plus d'ailleurs. Ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la compassion l'avait saisi devant le vieil homme qui était venu essayer de le persuader, sans réels résultats, de ce qui était bon pour le Sanctuaire ; un homme profondément malheureux qui avait placé néanmoins son devoir au-delà de toutes ses autres priorités. Cette compassion… elle lui avait paru naturelle sur l'instant mais maintenant, tandis qu'il analysait les enseignements qu'il tirait de cette conversation, il la percevait presque comme une politesse et était tout bonnement effrayé.

La distance qu'il avait de lui-même instaurée au fil des années avec son entourage avait fini par lui échapper. Aujourd'hui, elle s'étirait, infinie, ne trouvant plus de limites. Depuis quand ?

Depuis quand avait-il donc ainsi perdu les quelques repères humains qui lui étaient demeurés, même après son apprentissage ? Il les avait vus, eux, ébranlés, attristés par l'annonce de Rachel. Il l'avait vue, "elle". Et lui, qu'avait-il ressenti ? Une sorte de peine, certes, un serrement bien perceptible de sa gorge mais presque immédiatement, la chape divine s'était de nouveau reposée sur lui, l'enveloppant de sa bienfaisante protection, l'anesthésiant un peu plus encore, si cela était possible.

Pourquoi, alors qu'il n'avait jamais autant souhaité être un homme, s'en éloignait-il aussi irrémédiablement ?

Tout ce qu'il savait aujourd'hui, c'était que ces hommes et ces femmes souffraient. Il le ressentait malgré tout. Mais cette douleur lui était comme étrangère. Pourtant, c'était un fait.

Ses lèvres s'agitèrent silencieusement, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers la statue qui le surplombait :

_« Ils ne cessent de souffrir… La mort est de nouveau là, et les guettent. Elle les a toujours accompagnés, et à présent, elle est toute proche. A moi, elle ne me fait pas peur. Mais eux ? »_

Ils sont humains… Le fait même de vivre suppose l'inéluctabilité de leur disparition. Leur condition si particulière ne les dispense pas du cycle de la vie, et ils le savent.

_« L'humanité n'existe-t-elle donc que pour errer de tourment en tourment ? Elle se bat cependant… Sans arrêt. Mais à quoi bon se battre si ce n'est que pour gagner le droit de souffrir ? »_

Ils ne souffrent pas toujours… Ce qui fait d'eux des humains leur apporte le sourire, de la joie, et parfois même… du bonheur.

_« Tout cela n'est rien à côté de ce qu'ils endurent. Ces quelques instants d'une vie suffisent-ils à justifier des monceaux de souffrance ? Non… Non, c'est impossible. Notre mission… Il a toujours été question de sauvegarder l'humanité, de lui permettre de vivre, au nom justement de ce courage collectif dont elle fait preuve depuis l'aube de son existence. Mais n'est-ce pas contre-nature que de tenter de la sauver ? Nous ne faisons que la maintenir dans l'esclavage de sa douleur… Est-ce juste ? »_

Il n'y a d'asservissement que lorsqu'il est ressenti. Plusieurs formes de sagesse cohabitent en ce monde, et l'aveuglement en est une, au même titre que la clairvoyance… Et le choix idéal n'est pas toujours celui qu'on pense avoir fait.

Le bleu turquoise disparut sous les paupières qui s'abaissèrent. Un soupir discret lui échappa. Encore ces maudites questions sans réponse… Ou plutôt sans réponse qui le satisfasse. Mais il doutait soudain de jamais en trouver une qui puisse lui convenir. Il ne se demandait pas réellement s'il allait accepter, ou pas, de participer à la confrontation avec les Portes. Pour lui, la résultante était identique quelque soit son choix et c'était bien là que le bât blessait. Serait-il capable d'atteindre l'ultime cosmos ? Les règles classiques qui régissaient la gestion de leurs auras respectives n'avaient plus cours lorsqu'il s'agissait de dépasser les limites. Et si, techniquement rien ne s'y opposait, la réalité des choses était toute autre…

Il se sentit soudain démuni de tout. Confronté au néant. Il ne pouvait imaginer l'avenir, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il le voulait tellement pourtant ! L'image fugitive de Thétis revint le hanter quelques instants, elle si humaine, si loin de lui à présent… Cette maudite barrière entre eux, trop haute et trop solide pour qu'il parvienne à la franchir le coupait un peu plus d'elle chaque jour, pendant que cet autre lui offrait ce que lui ne pouvait lui apporter. Elle lui avait tendu la main ; il n'avait pas pu la saisir. De nouveau, cette douleur brutale le frappait au creux de l'estomac alors que ces visions tant redoutées remontaient une fois de plus à la surface, comme elles s'acharnaient à le faire depuis deux jours maintenant…

Le simple fait de savoir qu'"il" avait posé ses mains sur elle suffisait à lui faire serrer le poing. Lui savait tout ce qu'elle était, sa sensibilité, sa vulnérabilité aussi face à la noirceur de l'âme… Que pouvait-"il" connaître, "lui", de tout cela ?

Un sourire amer affleura sur les lèvres de la Vierge. Il avait eu tout ce qu'il n'avait pas, et ce qu'il avait, il l'avait perdu. Et il n'y pouvait sans doute plus rien. Une dernière fois, il se tourna vers la statue : _« Je rendrais tout… Tout si je pouvais aimer. »_

_Zahara de la Sierra, Andalousie, Espagne…_

Sanctuaire ou famille ? Famille ou Sanctuaire ? En ce jour, malgré les événements, le choix lui apparaissait assez clair. Quoique. Quinze ans plus tôt, l'hésitation avait été bien différente. Dès l'instant où Saga s'était emparé du pouvoir, l'alternative avait été évidente. Quelques heures à peine lui aurait alors suffi pour prendre ses cliques et ses claques, avant de partir sans se retourner. Et pourtant. Une hésitation infime, un doute inconscient étaient nés de la demande – ou plutôt l'ordre – de Saga de se saisir d'un Kanon diminué, blessé, pour l'expédier manu militari hors des limites du domaine sacré, du Sanctuaire, de la Grèce. Une seconde à peine aurait été nécessaire pour qu'il rejette cet ordre, mais cette même seconde l'avait à l'inverse vu s'incliner et obéir, scellant par la même son allégeance tacite à celui qui venait d'assassiner sauvagement le Pope en exercice. Il avait eu beau réfléchir des mois durant à cette décision, il n'en avait jamais vraiment saisi tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui encore cette précieuse seconde serait celle qui ferait basculer son avenir ? Il en doutait cependant. La fougue de la jeunesse l'avait depuis longtemps déserté et ce fut en homme mûr et accompli qu'il poussa la porte devant lui.

La pénombre qui régnait dans toute la maison familiale était aussi présente ici. Ce n'était que candélabres et cierges qui, ornant chaque coin du salon, étiraient les ombres, chacune se chevauchant, déformant chaque objet et chaque être.

Un instant la question saugrenue de savoir si Angelo croyait en Dieu l'effleura.

Lui-même avait cessé de croire depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité ; mais l'italien, élevé comme lui dans la foi catholique, du moins jusqu'à être « confié aux bons soins » du Sanctuaire, avait-il gardé par devers lui cet attachement religieux ? Shura décida que non. S'il y avait bien une personne qui devait avoir rejeté toute forme de foi en une quelconque déité supérieure, c'était bien le Cancer. Comment aurait-il pu croire en un Dieu après tout ce qu'il avait enduré ? Quant à lui-même… Nul événement majeur n'était à l'origine de cette perte toutefois. Il s'en était détaché, au fil des années, malgré sa vie partagée entre la Grèce et l'Espagne, passée dans ce creuset méditerranéen si pieux et si traditionnel. L'idée de sa propre puissance, acquise, développée, entraînée tout au long de sa vie n'y était certes pas étrangère.

Lorsqu'un seul homme est capable de détruire des centaines de vies, et de raser des dizaines de villes d'un seul et unique coup, en quoi pouvait bien être différent un dieu tel que celui qu'on lui enseigné ?

D'autre vie que celle qui l'habitait en cet instant, il n'en aurait pas. Il n'en voulait pas de toute manière. Il avait une tâche à accomplir. Cela était déjà bien suffisant.

Si cela n'en portait pas le nom, ça y ressemblait fort néanmoins. Un conseil de famille. Et il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'en fait d'accusé, il n'y en avait qu'un seul et que c'était lui.

Sa mère occupait la place centrale de son père, décédé alors qu'il entrait dans l'adolescence. Grande et sèche, à présent voûtée par les années, elle trônait là, encadrée par son fils aîné et un peu plus loin sur la droite… par sa sœur.

Ombre parmi les ombres, les visages de sa famille disparaissaient dans les lueurs faibles et mouvantes des témoins de la mort. De quoi prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir le plus loin possible mais étant donné que Shura était lui-même à l'origine de cette petite réunion, il aurait eu mauvaise grâce à se comporter de la sorte. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui en manquait.

Il s'avança d'un pas sûr au-devant des siens, demeurant debout, comme toujours droit comme un i, goûtant un instant le silence que sa mère rompit froidement : « Nous t'écoutons. »

Il n'en attendait pas moins de cette femme, devenue chef de famille malgré elle et qui, d'une main de fer, avait mené son monde depuis de longues années. Il savait qu'il n'avait à attendre d'elle ni pitié, ni compassion, mais cela ne le touchait plus guère. Sa sœur en revanche… Un coup d'œil glissé dans sa direction le renseigna plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle était là, mais les ombres l'engloutissaient bien plus que tous les autres réunis.

« Je dois faire un choix, commença-t-il du même ton neutre et froid que sa mère, entre rejoindre le Sanctuaire, et demeurer avec vous.

- Pourquoi ? » A cette simple question, plusieurs réponses étaient possibles et Shura le savait. Il se prit à maudire la pénombre ambiante, qui l'empêchait de deviner sur le visage de sa mère quels mots elle espérait entendre. Toutefois, il n'était pas là pour mentir.

« Ceux qui sont venus aujourd'hui ont promis de revenir. Je suppose… qu'il s'agit d'un chantage visant à m'empêcher de les combattre de front. » Une légère agitation témoigna du malaise que générèrent ses mots ; il préféra l'ignorer.

« Vont-ils revenir ?

- Je n'en sais rien. » C'était vrai. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et c'était ce dernier point qui l'avait décidé.

« Et même si tu restes ? Tu n'as rien pu faire, je te le rappelle… Ils sont morts. »

Ah, cher frère aîné. Shura s'y était tellement attendu, que ce fut à peine s'il leva un sourcil devant cette provocation. Le premier de la fratrie n'avait jamais tout à fait digéré le fait que son cadet ait été appelé à un si grand destin, tandis que lui avait dû demeurer au village, pour aider sa vieille mère, et assurer l'entretien des terres au décès de leur père. Sans doute voyait-il là la mesquine occasion, mais occasion tout de même, de rabaisser un minimum le caquet de celui qui avait gagné sa liberté.

« Non… Non ! » Le cri douloureux de la sœur de Shura retentit, presque obscène, dans l'atmosphère lourde. « Je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! Je t'en supplie Shura, il faut que tu…

- Tais-toi, Imma(1). » Ce fut sans appel. Sous l'injonction de sa mère, la jeune femme brune parut se recroqueviller sur elle-même, et disparaître dans l'obscurité.

« Alvaro a raison. » Shura se tourna vers son aîné. « Seul, je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire pour m'opposer à ces… hommes. D'ailleurs, aucun d'entre nous n'en est capable. Je n'entrerai pas plus dans les détails mais le Sanctuaire est confronté à un… problème suffisamment sérieux pour nécessiter que nous nous regroupions le plus rapidement possible. Je peux rester. Ils peuvent revenir, ou pas. Dans le premier cas, il y a une possibilité que ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours se reproduise ; dans le second cas, je ne serai pas présent au Sanctuaire, annulant toute chance de nous débarrasser… du problème. » Un éclat bref scintilla dans l'œil de sa mère, qui redressait la tête :

« Et ce _problème_ est vraiment… grave ?

- Disons que si nous ne le réglons pas, tous les cierges de la planète ne seront pas assez nombreux pour veiller les morts. » Il se savait à la limite du blasphème, mais au moins pouvait-il s'avouer à peu près certain d'avoir fait passer le message.

« Tu étais un enfant particulier, Shura. Dieu t'appelait déjà vers un destin que tu n'aurais sans doute pas trouvé si je t'avais gardé ici. Tu es sous Ses ordres à présent. Va, et accomplis ce que tu dois. »

L'entretien touchait à sa fin. Se levant, la mère du Capricorne ramena ses jupes contre elle, et quitta la pièce, sans un regard pour son fils. Ce dernier s'écarta, laissant passer son frère, mais rattrapa sa sœur par le bras, juste avant qu'elle ne sorte.

« Imma… Attends. »

Une paire d'yeux sombres et emplis d'un désespoir insondable se leva vers son visage, et bien malgré lui, il détourna les siens. Confronté pour la première fois depuis une éternité à la détresse d'un proche, il ne sut plus tout à coup ce qu'il devait dire, ou faire. Il fit par poser ses deux mains sur les frêles épaules de sa sœur, affrontant de nouveau son regard :

« Imma, rien de ce que je ferais ne pourrait ramener ton mari et ton fils. J'en suis profondément désolé. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je peux te promettre : c'est d'essayer de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il n'y ait pas de centaines, de milliers d'autres Imma dans le monde. Tu comprends ? » Elle hocha la tête en silence, ses grands yeux brillant de larmes contenues, tels deux diamants noirs. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. D'un geste lent, elle détacha les mains de son frère de ses épaules, les serra brièvement entre les siennes, puis se détourna.

_Temple de la Balance, Sanctuaire…_

Il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire. Lorsque Rachel s'était approchée de lui à l'issue du Conseil, touchant légèrement son bras et lui demandant s'il allait bien, Dôkho s'était brutalement rendu compte qu'il était seul dans la salle, et toujours assis sur son siège. Son esprit, trop occupé à assimiler les informations qui venaient de leur être données, n'avait pas perçu l'éloignement progressif de ses pairs et pour dire toute la vérité, n'avait qu'à peine réalisé où il se trouvait tout à coup.

Pendant quelques instants, il avait observé la jeune femme penchée sur lui, et l'infinie tristesse qui régnait dans son regard pourtant apaisé lui avait serré le cœur. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé les mots. Comment lui dire qu'il se sentait coupable ? Dès l'annonce de la naissance des Portes, il avait compris que l'avenir s'assombrissait pour chacun d'entre eux, mais il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point. Ou du moins, n'avait pas voulu l'envisager alors que la vérité était là, et lui crevait les yeux. Depuis deux jours, il ne cessait de tourner et retourner les documents que Shion lui avait confiés tant d'années auparavant, ces documents qu'il avait analysés et où il avait entraperçu l'embryon d'un raisonnement mortellement effrayant.

Dans la lumière descendante de cette fin de journée, il finit par quitter le fauteuil où il était installé, pour aller glisser les feuillets dans le tiroir de la commode. Son regard tomba sur le miroir au-dessus du meuble. Ce visage… il n'avait pas envie de lui sourire. Pas lorsqu'il contemplait ces rides définitivement marquées qui avaient commencé à sillonner son front et le coin de ses yeux, qui soulignaient sa bouche qui avait si souvent souri autrefois. Il n'avait jamais aspiré à une vie paisible et épargnée par les dangers et les épreuves. De ces dernières, il en avait eu son content directement ou indirectement, l'angoisse si souvent ressentie pour le Dragon qu'il considérait comme son fils, l'éloignement du Sanctuaire, la mort de Shion, celle de son maître… Il avait accepté tout cela sans rechigner, avec une certaine philosophie même car sa vie n'avait jamais été directement menacée, à défaut de son cœur. Il savait qu'après tout, il avait eu de la chance jusqu'ici. Il le savait depuis qu'il avait dix ans.

Le jour où les corps des onze chevaliers d'or qui avaient tenté de s'opposer à l'ouverture des Portes avaient été ramenés au Sanctuaire était gravé à jamais au plus profond de son âme, marqué au fer rouge d'une morsure brûlante qui ne s'était jamais vraiment cicatrisée.

Encore enfant, mais pourtant dépositaire malgré lui de la charge la plus pesante qui soit, il avait assisté à la procession depuis les marches du Palais. Il ne se rappelait plus s'il avait pleuré ce jour-là, mais sans doute que oui. Les corps, recouverts d'un linceul d'une blancheur aveuglante, reposaient sur des civières portées par des chevaliers d'argent et de bronze, qui les menaient à la crypte du Palais avec une lenteur insupportable. Le tour de son maître était alors arrivé. Il aurait voulu garder un autre souvenir de cet homme qui lui avait tout enseigné, qui avait fait de lui celui qu'il était devenu, mais à chaque fois qu'il l'évoquait encore aujourd'hui, c'était immanquablement cette forme sous le drap blanc qui revenait sous ses yeux, lesquels redevenaient ceux de l'enfant qu'il avait trop tôt cessé d'être.

La main de Shion s'était alors posée sur son épaule. Et l'avait serrée très fort.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, et le nouveau Pope lui tenait alors lieu à la fois de grand frère et d'ami très cher. Dôkho s'était toujours senti très seul lors de son entraînement, car il était alors le seul apprenti chevalier d'or. Les autres membres des XII étaient pour la plupart très jeunes, et n'avaient pas encore trouvé d'élèves. Quant à son propre cas, il était exceptionnel. La prise de conscience de son septième sens, précoce, l'avait fait repérer par le Sanctuaire et le mois de sa naissance l'avait automatiquement affilié au chevalier de la Balance qui l'avait entraîné. Et jusqu'à ce jour funeste, il ne s'était pas posé les vraies questions.

Il avait alors compris une chose importante. La voie que le destin lui avait réservée ne pourrait que s'achever de façon tragique. Sans doute aussi tragique que ce qu'elle avait pu être pour ces onze hommes qui avaient perdu la vie au nom de leur mission sacrée. Ce jour-là, la mort était devenue partie intégrante de la vie de Dôkho. Cela en avait-il été de même pour Shion, il ne l'avait pas su. Tous deux n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce moment.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté leur reflet dans le miroir, qui lui renvoyait décidément l'image d'un homme vieux. Que pourrait-il faire, lui, que pourrait-il apporter à ceux qui l'entouraient, qui étaient encore jeunes, qui disposaient d'une puissance qui était peut-être supérieure à la sienne ?

Une dernière fois la lugubre procession revint à la surface de sa mémoire… Ils étaient tous tellement jeunes eux aussi ! Jeunes et pourtant ils avaient péri, les uns après les autres. Shion seul avait survécu et Moïra qui avait pu élever ainsi son fils… Sa descendance…

_« Qu'as-tu fait… Au nom des Dieux, qu'as-tu fait ! »

* * *

_

Jusqu'ici, il s'y était refusé. Parce qu'il pensait se tromper. Mais à présent… Abaissant ses paupières, il vit leurs visages, ceux de ses pairs, de Rachel… de tous ceux qu'il avait vus grandir, souffrir… Se tromper. Mais était-ce bien là, la vérité ?

A peine se fut-il rassis que déjà son esprit quittait son propre corps, fusant dans l'espace gris et infini du surmonde. Il le cherchait.

_« Où es-tu ?... Où te caches-tu… Shion ?! »_

Prêt à s'engouffrer dans les multiples méandres de la conscience qui constituaient les niveaux du surmonde, Dôkho fut au final très surpris de percevoir si tôt la présence de l'ancien Pope. Stoppant net sa progression, il s'orienta vers la source d'énergie familière à la fois si lointaine et si proche de lui.

« Shion… Je ne pensais te trouver aussi près de notre monde.

- C'est bien toi qui m'as appelé, non ? »

La colère de la Balance fut suspendue l'espace d'un souffle, lorsque l'atlante se matérialisa enfin devant lui. Ce visage… Les souvenirs du passé déferlèrent entre eux, tous deux à l'image de ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui.

Shion aurait pu se dévoiler sous l'aspect d'un homme jeune et puissant, pourtant il apparaissait tel qu'il était au jour de sa mort. Vieux. Et Dôkho lui non plus ne cherchait pas à masquer ce que lui-même était devenu.

Si la notion de temps devait exister dans le surmonde, alors ils s'observèrent un long moment, sans un mot. C'était la première fois, depuis quinze ans, qu'ils se retrouvaient. Dôkho avait grandi auprès de cet homme, qui avait parachevé sa formation, qui avait terminé de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il devait savoir et une bouffée de nostalgie et de tristesse étouffa le chevalier d'or, suffisamment pour le déstabiliser plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » Il se reprenait. Il le devait à présent, trop de questions nécessitaient des réponses, aussi inquiétantes soient-elles.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de surprise sur les traits du vieux Pope. Il semblait attendre, attendre quelque chose qu'il avait toujours su.

« Lorsque tu m'as confié ces documents généalogiques, tu étais déjà au courant n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et non. Je n'ai réellement compris que lorsque j'ai su que Sofia attendait des jumeaux.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que j'avais confiance. Me suis-je trompé ? »

Dôkho aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Shion baisse les yeux en cet instant, pour ne pas voir de telles certitudes s'appesantir sur lui, pour ne plus contempler cette sérénité que pour la première fois depuis des années il était très loin lui-même d'éprouver. Mais son vieil ami demeurait là, à le regarder.

« Il ne s'agit pas de cela, finit par murmurer la Balance. J'ai besoin de réponses, Shion. De la vérité.

- Et que crois-tu qu'elle va t'apporter cette vérité ?

- La liberté de mon choix. » Ce fut à peine si un sourcil de l'ancien Pope se contracta, pourtant cela n'échappa nullement à Dôkho, qui prit alors conscience avec stupeur de ses propres mots. Lui comme tous les autres… Il se croyait à l'abri de ce questionnement. Belle erreur. Cela aussi était-il du fait de celui qui lui faisait face ?

« Il n'y aura plus personne, Shion. Ce qui a donné naissance au Sanctuaire, ce qui l'a maintenu au cours des siècles, ce qui a construit ce lieu au fil des générations ne va plus exister. Pourtant, le cycle des Portes ne s'est jamais interrompu, et toujours le Sanctuaire s'est élevé contre Elles, alternant les victoires et les défaites… Toujours parce que les fondements même de notre ordre ont perduré au travers des familles fondatrices. Or, aujourd'hui… Ils sont les derniers. Et cela, je ne le comprends pas. »

_« Je n'ose le comprendre…_ _»_ Eut été la transcription des pensées profondes de Dôkho mais le dire aurait passé pour un aveu.

« Lorsque la seconde guerre mondiale s'est achevée, elle a laissé derrière elle des monceaux de cadavres. »

Comme dans un rêve, la Balance vit le précédent Pope s'éloigner de lui, tandis que sa voix, calme et posée, s'enflait au contraire, l'environnant de toutes parts. Dans le gris uniforme qui les isolait tous deux, une lueur dorée nimbée d'améthyste vint à s'ouvrir telle une corolle, empreinte d'une lueur et d'une chaleur incroyables. Alors qu'il se tournait et se retournait pour retrouver le visage de Shion, Dôkho s'arrêta net, le Pope se tenant tout à coup juste à ses côtés.

« C'était une guerre sale. Les hommes n'ont pas seulement eu pour objectif de s'entretuer, d'une armée à l'autre, d'un pays à l'autre… Ils ont perpétré des génocides, ont massacré des populations innocentes et ce, pendant six longues années. Les conséquences de notre échec ont été trop lourdes. Nous avons failli, Dôkho. C'est impardonnable.

- Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Sanctuaire perdait son combat face aux Portes. L'équilibre du monde est à ce prix…

- On ne peut pas parler d'équilibre dans ce cas. La poussée exercée par les Portes en 1938 a été trop forte.

- Pourtant…

- Dôkho, tu me parles du Sanctuaire mais qu'as-tu tiré d'autre des documents que je t'ai confiés ? »

Le cosmos déployé par Shion s'amenuisit soudain, non pas pour disparaître, mais pour rejoindre son propriétaire dont les yeux pourpre s'illuminèrent. Son vis-à-vis soutint néanmoins le regard perçant dont il était gratifié et finit par admettre, d'une voix sourde :

« Le Sanctuaire n'a pas vaincu les Portes depuis le seizième siècle.

- Et ce fait ne te montre donc rien ?

- Il ne Les a pas vaincues, parce que le signe des Gémeaux n'était pas double. Des naissances de jumeaux, il y en a eu chez les Antinaïkos, mais ils n'étaient pas dépositaires de la charge du troisième temple à ces moments-là.

- Quel dommage n'est-ce pas… » La pointe de triste ironie que Dôkho perçut dans le ton de Shion l'alerta.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

- Non seulement nous avons failli cette année-là, avec les conséquences que l'on sait, mais aussi et surtout, tous mes compagnons sont morts. Tout ce qui faisait mon horizon et ma vie a disparu en quelques secondes, tandis que moi, je survivais par je ne sais quel miracle, dans un Sanctuaire vidé de ce qui faisait son âme. Ils sont tous morts en vain. »

S'il y avait bien un discours auquel la Balance ne se serait jamais attendu de la part de Shion, c'était bien celui-ci. L'ancien Pope qui remettait en cause l'action du Sanctuaire ! Il se tourna vers son ancien compagnon, soudain dessillé. Derrière la vieillesse sereine que son esprit affichait dans ce monde sans repère, une ombre se profilait, floue et fugitive, une fêlure masquée mais profonde.

« J'ai voulu comprendre. Savoir pourquoi nos vies n'avaient été d'aucune utilité a commencé à m'obséder ce jour-là, ce jour où leurs corps nous ont été restitués. Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il était difficile, voire parfois impossible de masquer ses émotions à ce niveau de conscience, et la peine que Dôkho ressentit en cet instant n'échappa certainement pas à Shion, qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te rappeler cette journée, pardonne-moi… J'ai cherché. En devenant le nouveau Pope, j'ai eu accès à de nombreuses archives ; peu d'entre elles concernaient les Portes.

- Nous nous en sommes rendus compte ; ton élève, Mü, n'a quasiment rien trouvé.

- Les archives du Sanctuaire sont bien distinctes de celle du Palais. J'ai détruit parmi ces dernières tout ce qui concernait les Portes. Vous ne pouviez rien découvrir. »

Quelques jours plus tôt, Dôkho se serait étonné, voire même se serait insurgé contre cet aveu, mais maintenant… la théorie angoissante qu'il avait échafaudée ne cessait de prendre corps, de devenir plus tangible à chaque mot que Shion prononçait. Mais la confirmation n'en fut pas moins glacée :

« Pas de signe double pendant cinq siècles, des Portes qui ont sans arrêt eu le dessus, et un Sanctuaire impuissant. Et pourtant, les hommes n'ont eu de cesse que de se relever, encore et encore, que de rebâtir, de se reconstruire et de croître. Alors oui, le Sanctuaire a perduré aussi… mais en se renfermant sur lui-même. Oui, nous avons continué à former des chevaliers, oui, nous avons contribué aux affaires courantes de cette planète, oui, nous avons combattu les Portes… et pourtant le monde extérieur évoluait sans nous. Te rends-tu compte ? Nous ne luttons pas contre les Portes parce qu'elles seraient malfaisantes, non, mais parce que l'équilibre qu'Elles recherchent n'est celui auquel tend l'humanité, pour qui le Sanctuaire se doit d'exister. Mais comment est-il possible de défendre un concept quand celui-ci nous échappe ?

- Je ne te suis pas.

- C'est pourtant tellement évident… » Les mains de Shion se posèrent sur les épaules de Dôkho, ou du moins ce dernier eut-il l'impression qu'il en était ainsi, avant qu'il ne poursuive, gravement : « Au fil des années, le Sanctuaire s'est désolidarisé des hommes, qui pourtant l'avaient créé. Le don d'Athéna, qui nous a conféré notre puissance, nous a du même coup peu à peu détachés de notre nature profondément humaine. Pourquoi crois-tu que les Dieux sont tombés dans l'oubli ? Parce que leur statut même d'êtres divins est devenu incompatible avec la nature des hommes. Ceux-ci ont pris conscience de leur pouvoir. Le pouvoir du nombre. Le pouvoir de la conscience. Ils n'ont plus eu besoin de l'abstraction du divin. Tout cela le Sanctuaire ne s'en est pas rendu compte à temps.

- Tu veux dire… que le fait même que la nature des chevaliers et celle des hommes se soient tellement éloignées l'une de l'autre a fait…

- … Qu'affronter les Portes est devenu inutile. Quoi qu'il en soit, les Portes ont toujours été là, Elles sont parties intégrantes de notre univers, ainsi que tu dois l'avoir compris à présent. Les hommes pourront bien évoluer et se renforcer, ils ne pourront jamais rien contre Elles, le Sanctuaire demeure leur dernière chance. Seulement… les forces qui régissent le monde, que certains appellent destin, ont jugé que le Sanctuaire n'était plus apte à protéger l'humanité car il avait perdu de vue jusqu'à l'essence même de son existence. Et de fait… ce "destin" n'a pas voulu de double signe des Gémeaux. A quoi bon, si ce n'est que pour lutter au nom d'un idéal en lequel plus personne ne se reconnaît ? »

Lentement, Dôkho se dégagea de l'emprise de Shion et s'en éloigna. Il ne bougea pas, ou du moins pas réellement, mais son cosmos parut se recroqueviller, comme pour fuir celui de l'ancien Bélier, qui perdurait, lui, bien ancré à ce niveau de conscience.

Ce raisonnement, la Balance l'avait subodoré, mais sa confirmation par celui-là même qui avait eu à un moment donné toutes les cartes en main lui rendit toute sa colère, cette colère qui s'était quelque peu affadie devant le rappel de ses souvenirs.

« Et donc… lorsque les jumeaux sont nés…

- J'ai pu vérifier que les Portes allaient effectivement revenir.

- Et qu'as-tu fait ? …Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, Shion ! »

Une étincelle dorée jaillit. D'où elle venait, les deux hommes auraient bien été en peine de le dire, tout à leur vigilance soudainement accrue, tandis qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard. S'agissait-il du cosmos de Dôkho qui venait tout à coup de rougeoyer ? Ou était-ce Shion, dont la tension était grandissante, qui manifestait ainsi son bon droit ?

« Je connaissais… » La voix de l'ancien Pope s'éleva, grondante : « Je connaissais les conditions nécessaires pour affronter les Portes. Mais je savais aussi que malgré le fait qu'elles soient réunies, le Sanctuaire échouerait s'il continuait dans cette voie.

- C'est pourtant toi qui dirigeais le Sanctuaire ! Si tu savais que nous nous étions par trop éloignés des hommes, pourquoi n'as-tu pas au cours de toutes ces années essayé de rectifier le tir ? Tu as eu le temps, Shion !

- Non, tu te trompes. C'était déjà trop tard !

- Alors…

- Alors j'ai fait ce que j'estimais nécessaire de faire. »

La lecture de l'avenir dans le ciel… cette vieille technique, plus ou moins tombée en désuétude, Shion l'avait dépoussiérée et de nouveau mise en œuvre. A l'instar de ces prédécesseurs des siècles passés, il s'était penché sur l'évolution des astres, de ces constellations qui protégeaient des êtres hors du commun, des êtres qui n'auraient jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse ainsi anticiper sur leur propre futur…

« Mais ne crois pas que j'ai moi-même décidé de tout. Oh non… lorsque j'ai pris cette décision, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais trouver. Le destin…

- Je t'en prie ! Ne viens pas me parler de destin alors que…

- J'avais aussi un destin ! Et je l'ai laissé s'accomplir ! Protesta Shion. Le mien était d'être assassiné par l'un des jumeaux. Je l'ai su bien avant que cela n'arrive… Et j'ai compris qu'il était de mon devoir de laisser s'accomplir cet acte. »

Secouant la tête d'incrédulité, la Balance n'osait croire à ce qui était en train de se dire. Pourtant, Shion continua, bien décidé à affronter celui qui venait chercher la vérité :

« Que crois-tu ? Que tout était limpide, bien clair ? J'étais persuadé que mon assassin serait Kanon qui, à mes yeux, avait toutes les raisons d'agir ainsi… et ce fut Saga. Les destins écrits dans les cieux ne sont pas uniques, ils ne sont que trames multiples, composées de divers chemins, comme autant de choix. Ce sont justement les choix qui sont faits qui finissent par déterminer la seule route à suivre. »

Pendant toutes ces années… Dôkho regardait Shion avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, tandis que l'ancien Pope tirait les ficelles en lieu et place du hasard, qu'il s'arrogeait un privilège dont nul humain, aussi puissant soit-il, n'avait la permission de disposer.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit.

- Le droit ? Mais de quel droit me parles-tu quand notre devoir passe avant tout ? » La fureur tordit soudain les traits de Shion, qui parut grandir tout à coup, son ombre inexplicable s'étendant tout autour de lui : « Ce pouvoir que l'humanité a développé, qu'elle a cultivé sur le terreau fertile offert par notre planète, ce pouvoir qui n'a eu de cesse de s'enfler au cours des siècles, que crois-tu qu'il faille pour l'équilibrer si ce n'est une puissance comparable ? Ne vois-tu donc pas que les Portes sont le reflet des hommes ? Ô Dôkho… Contre cela, je ne pouvais rien. L'avoir compris n'a fait que me rendre conscient de mon impuissance face à l'inéluctable… »

Les images défilèrent, impitoyables. S'agissait-il de ses propres souvenirs ou de ceux de Shion que ce dernier partageait avec lui, la Balance n'aurait su le dire, mais les massacres, les tueries, les innocents, la haine qui avaient jalonné la guerre que le Sanctuaire n'avait pas su empêcher s'imposèrent, avec toute leur intensité et leur brutalité.

« … Au cours des soixante dernières années, malgré leur prise de conscience, les hommes n'ont pourtant pas cessé de mettre leur technologie au service de la mort. De cette évolution, les Portes s'en sont imprégnées, comme Elles l'ont toujours fait au cours des siècles et, si Elles s'ouvrent aujourd'hui, ce ne sont pas seulement quelques millions de morts que nous aurons sur la conscience, ni quelques destructions, mais bien un cataclysme à l'échelle planétaire… De cela, les hommes ne se relèveront pas. »

Shion tendit la main vers un Dôkho assommé par les implications de cette logique :

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Un cycle est sur le point de s'achever… Et si le Sanctuaire ne peut lui-même donner la dernière impulsion, alors ce sera la fin des hommes. »

* * *

(1) Imma : diminutif de Immaculada.


	32. Chapitre 24part II

**CHAPITRE 24 – Partie II**

_Palais du Domaine sacré, Sanctuaire…_

Quand Saga rejoignit son bureau, il eut la surprise d'y trouver Aioros qui l'attendait planté devant une haute fenêtre, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Ne voyant que son profil intact, Saga réprima un sursaut lorsque le Sagittaire se tourna vers lui, un rayon de soleil effleurant la surface polie du masque.

« Alors, c'est fait ?

- Oui. » Passant à côté de son visiteur, le Pope jeta plus qu'il ne posa son paquet de cigarettes sur la table, avant de se laisser tomber sur son siège, qui pivota.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Plusieurs choses.

- Si c'est pour me dire que mon père est passé te voir, ce n'est…

- Entre autres mais il n'y a pas que ça. » Sous le regard azuréen décidé, Saga laissa échapper un soupir et passant ses mains sur son visage las, lâcha d'un ton morne :

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Aioros vint s'asseoir en face du Pope, sans se préoccuper de la fumée qui commençait à s'élever d'une énième cigarette :

« Tu es donc au courant du périple entamé par Nathan et Andreas… Tu dois alors savoir que leur discours n'est pas dénué de tout fondement. Tu es trop impliqué.

- C'est un reproche ?

- Non. »

Aioros avait eu beau se préparer à cette entrevue, à présent devant Saga, il ne savait plus comment aborder le sujet. L'homme paraissait si fatigué… Deux jours étaient passés depuis le Conseil, et le sommeil paraissait avoir définitivement déserté ses nuits. Et le Sagittaire savait pourquoi.

« J'ai su avant le Conseil. Rachel est venue me voir. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle l'a annoncé, je… » Se mordant les lèvres, il détourna les yeux : « J'ai eu mal. Comme tous les autres. Et toi… Tu n'as rien dit.

- Et alors ? » La voix du Pope s'était refroidie de quelques degrés.

- Alors ? Je t'en prie Saga… Je te connais trop bien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois d'accord avec ça. »

Lentement, la main de l'Antinaïkos s'abaissa jusqu'au cendrier où il fit tomber sa cendre avec précaution :

« Qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi, de le croire ou pas ?

- Je ne peux pas… ne pas accepter.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné…

- … mais j'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai raison de le faire. » Aioros se rendit compte que toute l'attention de Saga était fixée sur le bout de son mégot qu'il faisait rouler distraitement sur le bord du cendrier, et qu'il ne le regardait plus.

« Saga… C'est important.

- Hum… Sans doute devrais-je regretter de ne pas t'avoir laissé la place qui te revenait de droit ? Tu agirais très certainement comme il conviendrait, sans te poser de questions…

- Tu te trompes.

- Je vérifiais. » Le regard vert plongea enfin dans celui du Sagittaire, toute fuite écartée.

« Alors, si tu peux ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que je ressens en ce moment… pourquoi viens-tu retourner le couteau dans la plaie ?

- Seras-tu capable, Saga ? Puis-je compter sur celui à qui j'ai décidé d'obéir ? » Aioros saisit le poignet du Pope à travers la table : « Réponds-moi ! »

Le Pope soutint le regard du Sagittaire encore quelques instants, avant de se dégager brutalement et de se lever.

« Je n'ai jamais cru que j'avais fini de payer ma dette. Ne serait-ce que voir ton visage chaque jour suffit à bien me rappeler que je ne peux rien effacer. Lorsque la maladie est arrivée, j'ai pensé que j'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer et oublier… » Présentant son dos à Aioros, il s'appuya des deux mains de chaque côté de la fenêtre. « Mais vous m'avez ramené parmi vous. Alors… il y a eu un moment où je me suis persuadé que c'était terminé. Rachel était revenue, mon frère aussi. On ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les Portes. Une deuxième chance en quelque sorte, de pouvoir rattraper quelques années de ma vie… Je me suis trompé. Maintenant, la situation est ce qu'elle est, et la moindre des choses que je puisse faire c'est d'assumer ce fardeau que je me suis moi-même imposé.

- Au péril de sa vie ?

- Elle a pris sa décision. Seule. »

La fêlure dans la voix du Pope fit baisser la tête à Aioros, qui finit par se lever à son tour, pour le rejoindre :

« La suivras-tu ?

- Oui... Malgré tout. » Aioros vit se crisper les traits de Saga qui disparaissaient derrière une abondance de mèches bleutées et, l'effleurant de l'esprit, ne put que comprendre la douleur mâtinée de colère qui pulsait au cœur du cosmos des Gémeaux. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer des mots qu'il espérait apaisants, il fut interrompu par la voix grave et étrangement mal assurée du Pope :

« Tu sais… A chaque fois que je la prends dans mes bras, j'ai peur de ne pas parvenir à la relâcher. Parce que… peut-être que si je l'empêche de s'éloigner, alors elle ne disparaîtra pas ?... Elle resterait là et tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un mauvais rêve… »

La gorge d'Aioros se serra, tandis que baissant un peu plus le front, Saga continuait, plus doucement, dans un souffle qui vint mourir sur ses lèvres : « Pourtant, ce n'est ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar… Je vais sans doute la perdre… mais pas sans me battre. »

Médusé, le Sagittaire vit alors le poing du Pope se refermer, avant qu'il ne se redresse : « A quoi bon, toute cette puissance, si c'est pour s'abandonner au destin… Je suis responsable d'elle, de toi et de vous tous. »

Il se tourna vers le chevalier d'or, les traces de détresse presque effacées sur son visage : « Je vous dois de tout essayer, même si c'est difficile, même si parfois ma force m'abandonne… Aioros, je ne faillirai pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit. »

Le Sagittaire était venu pour chercher des réponses, qu'il n'espérait pas trouver. Pourtant elles étaient bien là et un sourire lui échappa, un sourire triste certes, mais d'où la confiance n'était pas exempte. Saga ne lui mentait pas, il le voyait dans ses yeux, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander d'où il tirait cette force inconnue qui lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Alors, aussi éthéré et éphémère qu'une illusion, le Sagittaire perçut grâce à ses capacités bien particulières un dédoublement bref du cosmos de Saga, à peine visible. Kanon. Kanon, dont la présence inconsciente soutenait son frère et si Aioros avait fermé les yeux en cet instant et avait pu se projeter une seconde dans le surmonde, il aurait observé un fil doré d'une finesse et d'une solidité incroyables qui liait les deux hommes. Le doute l'assaillit brièvement ; se pouvait-il qu'Andreas et Nathan aient raison ? N'était-ce pas à Kanon que revenait le droit d'occuper la charge de Pope, du fait de sa force et de sa puissance ? Sans l'appui de son frère, Saga n'aurait jamais été en mesure de faire face à la situation… Toutefois, Aioros se surprit à souhaiter que l'aîné des Antinaïkos demeure celui à qui il devait allégeance. Pourquoi, il n'en savait trop rien, à moins que tout simplement, il ne souhaitât pas qu'un autre que celui qui avait gâché sa vie en voit l'aboutissement.

_Temple du Verseau, Sanctuaire…_

Camus n'éprouva pas le besoin de demander qui frappait à la porte, alors qu'il sortait d'une douche brûlante tout autant destinée à délasser son corps de son entraînement matinal qu'à lui faire oublier momentanément les multiples interrogations qui agitaient son esprit. D'un œil tranquille, il observa Milo pénétrer chez lui sans plus de façon et s'affaler dans le premier fauteuil venu.

« J'ai passé une nuit affreuse, commença le Scorpion tout en s'étirant tant bien que mal, et la journée ne va pas être meilleure… je viens de m'accrocher avec Aldébaran.

- Pour changer.

- Oh, ça va hein… » Le ton revêche de Milo, s'il arracha un sourire à Camus, ne suffisait cependant pas à masquer l'extrême confusion dans laquelle se débattait le protecteur de la huitième maison. Même un homme relativement dépourvu d'empathie tel que le Verseau pouvait de ce fait percevoir son agitation. A vrai dire, Camus n'était pas surpris. Ni par l'angoisse que dégageait Milo, ni par sa présence. Il savait qu'il viendrait, tôt ou tard.

« Je te laisse deviner ce qu'il m'a annoncé.

- J'imagine assez, en effet.

Une profonde indignation au fond des yeux, Milo se redressa pour voir son ami s'adosser contre le mur près de la fenêtre, s'absorbant dans la contemplation du ciel orageux. Avec un soupir, le Scorpion s'agita encore quelques secondes, avant de se lever brusquement pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. Et derechef, il se rassit. Incapable de tenir en place. Masquant tant bien que mal un sourire amusé, Camus observa du coin de l'œil le manège de son alter ego. Les années passaient mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Enfant, puis adolescent, Milo n'avait eu de cesse de collecter moult corrections inoubliables de la part de son maître, à la limite du désespoir devant l'incapacité notoire du jeune Scorpion à maîtriser une agitation malvenue dès lors qu'il s'agissait de faire preuve du minimum syndical de concentration que requérait son entraînement. Certes, l'âge aidant, Milo s'était peu à peu calmé, mais cette propension à demeurer toujours en mouvement ne s'était jamais démentie. Usant pour qui le connaissait peu, ce travers lui valait cependant toujours aujourd'hui des taquineries de la part des ses compagnons. Quant à Camus, il y était tellement accoutumé qu'il n'y prêtait plus guère attention, sauf pour s'en amuser lui aussi. Pourtant, en ce jour, il n'était guère difficile de déceler derrière cette agitation un stress supplémentaire… et compréhensible.

« Tu ne devrais pas en vouloir de la sorte à Aldébaran, tu sais, temporisa le Verseau. Il a consacré toute sa vie aux autres, sa réponse est cohérente avec sa manière d'être.

- Les choses sont différentes.

- Crois-tu ? Il n'a jamais perdu de vue tout ce qui a contribué à le construire… Il ne fait que perpétuer ce qu'il a toujours été.

- Au prix de la vie de Rachel ? » Ils s'affrontèrent du regard encore un instant, puis Camus se détourna, d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Tu ne veux décidément pas comprendre.

- Vas-y, dis tout de suite que j'ai tort et qu'il a raison ! Tant que tu y es, pourquoi ne pas faire pareil que lui ? »

Camus comprit que cette sortie véhémente n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part. Ou du moins, n'en espérait pas. Aussi demeura-t-il silencieux tandis que Milo se rencognait une énième fois dans le fauteuil, la tête renversée avec lassitude contre le dossier, fermant les yeux.

Peut-être pour la première fois depuis des années, le Verseau se surprit à plaindre celui qu'il avait toujours fait en sorte de protéger. Ainsi Milo était-il enfin confronté aux dures réalités de la vie, cette vie dont il avait laissé le cours le porter, plutôt que de la diriger lui-même… Le Scorpion avait-il jamais été confronté à un dilemme ou à un choix ? Non. Tous les petits et grands événements de son existence, Milo n'avait eu de cesse de les traverser, sans s'y arrêter, sans s'interroger. Une facilité qui le plongeait aujourd'hui dans un abîme qui confinait à la panique. Quand tout a toujours été simple, que faire lorsque les choses se compliquent brutalement ? Cousin de Rachel par sa mère, Milo était un pur produit du Sanctuaire, un de ceux qui à peine né, voyait leur route déjà tracée, bornée, dégagée. Le hasard, ou le destin, avait voulu qu'il s'éveillât très tôt au septième sens, si bien que son existence avait pris une tournure évidente : il ferait partie de la garde sacrée. A partir de ce moment-là, Milo s'était laissé porter. Il avait acquis ses responsabilités de la même manière qu'il avait mené sa vie, à savoir sans être confronté à la moindre difficulté. Pourquoi dans ce cas se torturer l'esprit quand tout coulait de source ? Depuis toujours, Milo se contentait de sa très confortable situation. Même lorsque Saga avait pris le pouvoir, il n'avait que mollement protesté. Non pas que cet événement ne l'ait pas affecté, loin de là. A l'instar de ses amis d'enfance, il avait aimé Shion, un peu leur grand-père à tous finalement… Mais devant le fait accompli, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Cette question, si fugace, avait trouvé sa réponse dans l'ordre intimé par Rachel de ne rien faire qui puisse contrecarrer la voie prise par le Sanctuaire. Là encore, il avait choisi la facilité. Après tout, un sang immémorial et sacré ne coulait-il pas dans ses veines ?

Il ne pouvait se tromper, ni être trompé par ceux et celles qui étaient comme lui. Mais ce sang qui lui avait procuré tant de confort se rappelait aujourd'hui à son bon souvenir, le mettant pour la première fois de sa vie devant ses responsabilités et ses devoirs, en lieu et place de ses droits.

Finalement, ils se ressemblaient un peu tous les deux. Pensif, Camus le contemplait assis là, devinant sans trop de peine ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de Milo, mais tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien pour lui. A la différence du Scorpion, si Camus avait lui aussi toujours adopté une certaine hauteur vis-à-vis des aléas de la vie, ce n'était pas tant qu'il les refusait, mais plutôt que, confronté très tôt à un dilemme sans échappatoire, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Lui aussi payait pour cela, mais cela faisait tant et tant d'années qu'à présent… Il se demandait si tout cela avait encore un sens. Ce fut le bleu du regard de Milo qui se posa sur lui à cet instant qui lui fit répondre par l'affirmative à cette question.

« Que dois-je faire Camus ? Je m'étais dit que j'attendrais le retour de Shura et d'Angelo… mais je me rends compte que je ne fais que retarder l'échéance. » Se redressant, le Scorpion posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Sa voix étouffée continua néanmoins à se faire entendre : « Je ne sais plus… quoi faire. »

Résistant à l'irrépressible tentation de poser une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Milo, Camus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en lieu et place, avant de lâcher : « Cette décision t'appartient. Personne ne la prendra à ta place. » _"Cette fois-ci…"_ fut tenté d'ajouter le Verseau, mais il retint ces mots qui n'auraient réussi qu'à accabler un peu plus un Scorpion déjà profondément ébranlé.

De fait, ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air absent, avant de se lever : « Je vais aller courir un peu, ça me détendra. Je t'ai suffisamment ennuyé comme ça.

- Tu ne m'ennuies jamais. » Murmura Camus, tout en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte entrouverte. Mais alors qu'il allait refermer le battant sur le grec, celui-ci s'arrêta et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement :

« Et toi ? » Sous les yeux attentifs qui le dévisageaient, Camus sentit sa mâchoire se bloquer et ce fut non sans difficultés qu'il parvint enfin à articuler :

- J'ai décidé d'attendre des nouvelles d'Angelo et de Shura. J'aviserai à ce moment-là.

- Mais… Tu ne le ferais pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oh pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi lui demandait-il une chose pareille ? Puisant au fin fond de ses ultimes ressources, Camus conserva son calme apparent, avant de répondre d'une voix atone : « Milo… Ne cherche pas tes propres réponses dans les miennes.

- Tu as sans doute raison. »

Après avoir refermé la porte, définitivement cette fois, Camus resta un moment planté devant le panneau de bois, les mains posées bien à plat dessus. Il s'arc-bouta, rentrant la tête entre les épaules, avant que ses doigts ne se replient, formant deux poings serrés convulsivement :

_« Tu vas me haïr… Je le sais, alors que j'ai toujours tout fait pour ne pas te voir me détester. Pour rien… Tout ça, pour rien… »_

Une violente envie de vomir le saisit tout à coup. Ce dégoût de lui-même, latent à chaque instant, venait de le tordre avec une telle violence que de guerre lasse il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, ses genoux heurtant douloureusement les carreaux de pierre. _« Je vais te perdre… »_

_Bibliothèque Colombine, Séville, Espagne…_

Finalement, Shura le rejoignit. Le soulagement qu'Angelo ressentit ne l'empêcha cependant pas de râler, lorsque le Capricorne lui mit enfin sous les yeux un manuscrit relié qui paraissait si ancien que le Cancer ne s'en approcha qu'avec méfiance :

« Quoi ?! Et tu appelles ça de l'italien !

- Pourquoi, ce n'en est pas ?

- Peuh… C'est du génois ! » Shura leva alors les yeux au ciel au ciel, implorant n'importe quelle divinité disponible en cet instant, avant de rétorquer :

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire du régionalisme ?

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, tiens… Tu aimerais que je te traite de catalan ? Non ? Ben c'est pareil.

- Angelo ! Merde !

- Bon, bon… Ça va… »

Et l'italien de s'installer de mauvaise grâce derrière l'une des tables massives qui occupaient toute la longueur de la salle, tandis que Shura déployait un ordinateur portable :

« Tu traduis, je saisis.

- J'avais compris, merci. »

Quand l'espagnol lui avait dit de se rendre à la cathédrale de Séville, Angelo avait cru à une mauvaise blague. Blague au goût d'autant plus amer qu'il s'était retrouvé bien malgré lui pris au beau milieu du flot de touristes qui s'engouffrait dans le gigantesque bâtiment, à qui à l'assaut du tombeau de Christophe Colomb, à qui à l'assaut de la tour, tenant plus du minaret que du clocher, soit dit en passant.

S'extirpant tant bien que mal de la presse humaine, le Cancer avait repéré le fronton de cette fameuse bibliothèque à l'accès réglementé et s'y était engouffré aussi vite que le lui permettait la bienséance, sans déranger ceux qui erraient en cet endroit étrangement silencieux après l'immersion dans le brouhaha incessant de l'édifice.

Il avait deviné, avant même qu'il ne se présente, l'identité de celui qui s'était approché de lui pour l'accueillir. Grand et sec, les yeux d'un vert profond, le conservateur des lieux ne pouvait être qu'un Antinaïkos :

« Votre ami a appelé. Il sera là dans une heure. En attendant, si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Au moins, il lui avait parlé en grec, celui-là !

Et il avait attendu, quelque peu embarrassé par les rayonnages pleins à craquer et soigneusement protégés derrière leurs vitrines cadenassées, en bref un décor avec lequel il n'était pas… familier, se demandant une bonne dizaine de fois ce qu'il foutait au milieu de toutes ces vieilleries.

Il ne s'agissait pas du document d'origine ; le conservateur le leur avait expliqué. Rédigé initialement dans un italien du seizième siècle, le manuscrit avait été abîmé au cours du périple de celui qui avait constitué cette collection, à savoir le propre fils de Christophe Colomb. Bien que mis à l'abri dans la bibliothèque, il avait dû être recopié quelques deux cents ans plus tard avant d'être irrémédiablement détruit. Celui qui s'était chargé de cette tâche en avait profité pour "moderniser" les termes employés… initiative fort louable sans laquelle Angelo se serait trouvé dans la plus complète incapacité de traduire. Et même ainsi… c'était loin d'être une sinécure, l'italien s'en rendit très vite compte.

« Dis Angelo, souffla Shura au bout d'un moment, je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas toute la semaine…

- Oui, et bien ça prendra le temps que ça prendra. » L'œil noir du Cancer quitta un instant la page qu'il examinait : « Ce machin est écrit à la plume, je te rappelle… et en vieil italien malgré tout. Alors si tu croyais qu'on s'en débarrasserait en deux coups de cuillère à pot, tu t'es planté. Pigé biquet ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Je sais. Mais va falloir faire avec. »

Bartolomeo, l'auteur et accessoirement chevalier d'or du Scorpion, avait visiblement vécu vieux. Très vieux. Tellement vieux qu'il avait eu le temps de mettre par écrit une grande partie de sa vie, passée au service du Sanctuaire.

En bref, Angelo et Shura étaient penchés sur le journal de l'un de leurs lointains prédécesseurs. Cela, le Capricorne l'avait compris lors du premier examen qu'il avait fait du document et la mention des Portes qui était apposée sur la fiche descriptive de l'ouvrage l'avait décidé à en informer le Sanctuaire. Il ne pouvait savoir ce que recelait cet ouvrage mais bien qu'il tentât de se raisonner, quelque chose lui disait qu'il contenait des réponses… inattendues et peut-être même inespérées.

Aussi, il se surprit à tapoter du bout des doigts avec une impatience mal maîtrisée, tandis qu'Angelo examinait chaque page avec une précaution et une lenteur tout à fait… désespérantes.

« Bon. A moins que tu ne veuilles savoir combien de pompes sur un seul bras il était capable de faire à l'âge de douze ans, ou comment il a réussi à vaporiser son premier rocher…

- On s'en fiche.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Autant chercher tout de suite ce qui nous intéresse, alors… » Et dans un soupir, Angelo commença à tourner les pages. Néanmoins, quelques minutes plus tard, Shura finit par chuchoter :

« Combien ?

- Trois cent vingt-sept.

- Ah quand même… »

Peu à peu la bibliothèque se vida. Dans l'ombre qui envahissait la salle heure après heure par les minces ouvertures ornées de vitraux, les lampes allumées autour d'eux leur dispensaient une lumière jaune orangée qui les isola un peu plus, alors que la porte au fond de la salle se refermait une dernière fois. Le conservateur s'approcha d'eux à pas feutrés :

« Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser seuls ici… » Shura leva vers lui un regard interrogateur auquel l'homme répondit néanmoins avec un mince sourire : « … mais pour vous, je ferai une exception. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez. Le sang qui coule dans mes veines me laisse cependant à penser que cela doit être… important. »

Prudent, le Capricorne examina quelques instants son interlocuteur puis, visiblement satisfait, hocha lentement la tête :

« En effet. Je vous remercie.

- J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous souhaitez. »

Le bruit des pas décrut dans l'obscurité et bientôt, ils furent définitivement seuls.

Seuls, avec l'horloge qui trônait derrière eux. A la manière d'un dieu impassible, elle égrenait les secondes selon un tic-tac parfait, unique témoin du temps qui s'écoulait, ponctué par le bruit du papier épais qui crissait à chaque page tournée. De temps à autre, la voix d'Angelo s'élevait, mais généralement, il parlait seul ou plutôt, s'aidait du son de ses propres paroles pour traduire un passage délicat. Néanmoins, rien pour l'heure ne paraissait avoir un quelconque rapport avec les Portes ou leurs Gardiens. Et puis :

« Shura… Je crois que… Ça y est. »

D'un bond, le Capricorne fut derrière Angelo et, penché par-dessus son épaule, suivit des yeux le doigt de l'italien qui lui désignait une date. Le 18 Novembre 1519 (1).

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- Il raconte qu'il y a eu un Conseil extraordinaire… "Les Portes", là, tu vois ? Il écrit que leur Pope les a convoqués pour les informer de la naissance des Portes et qu'ils doivent se préparer à les affronter.

- Et… il savait ce que c'était ?

- Visiblement non. D'ailleurs, il retranscrit toutes les informations qui lui ont été données par son Pope.

- OK. » Aussi prestement qu'il s'était levé, Shura regagna son siège, ajustant son écran en face de lui : « Je t'écoute. »

Ils n'apprirent pas grand-chose de plus de la traduction du compte-rendu de ce Conseil, sauf un détail : que celle-ci prendrait plus de temps que prévu. Entre le récit que Bartolomeo faisait de la réunion, et l'analyse qu'il en tirait, il se passa plus de deux heures au cours desquelles les doigts nerveux de Shura ne cessaient de courir sur le clavier que lorsque Angelo commençait à s'arracher les cheveux sur certains passages particulièrement alambiqués, pour reprendre aussitôt que l'italien avait retrouvé un fil conducteur acceptable. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela confirma que seuls les Popes détenaient le secret concernant l'existence des Portes, ledit secret n'étant dévoilé qu'au dernier moment aux représentants du zodiaque. Par ailleurs – et Shura le nota soigneusement – la famille Antinaïkos était dépositaire de la charge des Gémeaux au cours de cette génération, le Pope et le chevalier concerné étant jumeaux.

Le Capricorne jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon de recherche, qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte, concentré comme il l'était sur les pages qui suivaient. Shura réprima un sourire en coin ; s'il y avait bien une personne au Sanctuaire qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée en train de se pencher sur un vieil ouvrage poussiéreux avec autant d'application, c'était bien Angelo. Décidément, il avait beau le connaître bien plus que les autres, le Cancer l'étonnerait toujours.

La forte tête insensible au caractère épouvantable qu'était Angelo à l'adolescence, s'était muée en un homme doté d'un humour aussi incisif qu'une lame de rasoir, bougon au possible, et qui peu à peu avait laissé derrière lui la violence aveugle qui l'avait caractérisé de longues, très longues années. Shura n'en était pas mécontent. A plusieurs reprises par le passé, il avait mis en garde le Cancer contre les dérives sanglantes auxquelles il s'adonnait dans sa prime jeunesse, sans jamais pourtant le condamner. Comment aurait-il pu faire une chose pareille, sachant la vérité ?

Tous deux du même âge, intronisés l'un et l'autre à quelques mois d'intervalle, et surtout non grecs, ils s'étaient bon gré mal gré à peu près entendus dès leur première rencontre… au cours de laquelle Shura avait été présenté au maître d'Angelo, un italien du nom d'Alessandro Baldassari. Un chevalier d'argent certainement, le précédent chevalier du Cancer ayant péri une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Mais à vrai dire, l'espagnol ne s'était pas préoccupé de cerner plus précisément l'origine de cet homme, révulsé dès la première seconde par le cosmos profondément malsain qui en émanait. Comment un enfant avait-il pu être confié à un tel monstre ? Le goût métallique du sang et du meurtre exsudait du maître du Cancer avec une telle violence et une telle évidence qu'il n'était finalement guère étonnant qu'Angelo fut devenu à son tour la copie conforme de celui qui l'avait formé.

Ce n'était pas une excuse, certes. Mais lorsque le Capricorne avait fini par entrevoir la vérité au travers des semi confidences lâchées parfois par son camarade, au cours des entraînements quotidiens qu'ils avaient pris pour habitude de poursuivre ensemble, la compassion avait pris le pas sur la réprobation.

Un beau jour, plus personne ne revit Alessandro Baldassari au Sanctuaire. Ni ailleurs. Ni jamais. Shura ne se posa pas la question très longtemps. Après tout, il valait mieux que l'existence d'un tel homme soit à jamais rayée de la carte, plutôt qu'elle continuât à ternir l'image du Sanctuaire. Ce ne fut qu'à partir de ce moment là qu'Angelo entreprit de reconquérir son individualité. Un chemin semé de missions douteuses, de cadavres exsangues, mais que l'italien avait réussi à suivre, parvenant au fil des années à s'extraire du cercle infernal dans lequel son enfance l'avait jeté. S'il n'était pas débarrassé de tous ses démons, du moins avait-il réussi à les dompter une bonne fois pour toutes. Shura en avait acquis la certitude.

Ce dernier fut tiré de ses pensées par une exclamation de son vis-à-vis :

« Bon sang !

- Quoi ?

- Attends… » Les lèvres d'Angelo, sourcils froncés, s'agitèrent silencieusement quelques secondes avant que de nouveau sa voix ne retentisse sous les hauts plafonds :

« Bartolomeo explique qu'ils n'ont que quatre mois pour se préparer.

- Se préparer ? Comment ? Pour… » Shura ravala ses questions devant l'index du Cancer négligemment pointé sur lui.

- Attends, je te dis. » Et ce fut ce à quoi il se résigna, se renversant sur sa chaise, les mains croisées sur son estomac.

« Les Portes ont fait leur apparition au Mexique. Enfin… C'est ce que j'en déduis au vu des termes employés.

- Tu veux dire… en pleine colonisation espagnole ?

- L'histoire et moi, ça fait deux, mais la suite est assez claire là-dessus. Il dit que c'est un chevalier d'argent, embarqué avec les espagnols sur ordre du Pope qui, à son retour, a informé le Sanctuaire. Il… » La main d'Angelo s'agita quelques instants, comme si elle pouvait l'aider à s'exprimer.

« Il ne dit rien de concret. Il est simplement inquiet parce qu'il n'est pas sûr qu'ils auront tous le temps de se préparer. Apparemment, cette "préparation" est évidente pour lui, mais il ne dit pas en quoi elle consiste. Peut-être plus loin… »

Au fil des pages tournées, les yeux sombres de Shura se teintaient d'une certaine mélancolie. Tout comme Mü, ils allaient eux aussi se heurter à un mur. Ils ne trouveraient rien de plus. Après tout, Nathan et Andreas l'avaient dit, ils étaient venus pour apporter la solution, si tant était que puisse être appelé _solution_ le sacrifice général qui se matérialisait encore un peu plus, à chaque page écartée par Angelo. Fallait-il pour autant abandonner les recherches ? Alors qu'il se tâtait pour trouver une réponse à cette question, la lourdeur du silence l'interpella. Depuis quelques minutes maintenant, le Cancer lisait avec attention une page couverte de lignes sombres, et paraissait avoir oublié jusqu'à la présence de Shura en face de lui. Celui-ci, intrigué, se pencha par-dessus la table :

« Angelo ?... Ça va ?...

- Hum… ? » Un trouble étrange régnait au fond du regard cobalt du Cancer lorsqu'il releva la tête, mais il disparut si vite que Shura douta de l'avoir réellement aperçu.

- Qu'est-ce que… » Fit-il, hésitant, en désignant l'ouvrage.

- Oh… heu… rien de vraiment concret. Il raconte ses journées, il dit qu'il est… heureux. Il se sent bien au Sanctuaire, au milieu des autres chevaliers d'or. C'est assez étonnant… Tiens, je te lis un passage : _"Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir la chance de connaître cela un jour. C'est tellement merveilleux. J'en avais entendu parler pendant mon apprentissage, mais je n'imaginais pas que je vivrais un tel moment. Il faut dire qu'eux aussi sont exceptionnels… Je suis heureux d'être une partie de leur être, comme eux sont une partie de moi-même. Je me rends compte que dorénavant, je ne pourrai plus jamais exister sans eux à mes côtés. C'est impossible. Nous ne pouvons que réussir." _Bizarre, hein…

- Mais de qui parle-t-il ?

- Des autres chevaliers d'or. » Le doigt d'Angelo fila en travers de la feuille avant de s'arrêter derechef : « Là. _"Nous sommes prêts. Bientôt, les deux autres groupes pourront se rejoindre autour de nous. Démétrios du Taureau est incroyable et je n'ai eu aucun problème à entrer en résonance avec lui. Iòannis du Lion non plus, il n'y a eu que Tòmas du Verseau, Tomasito comme nous l'appelons tous, qui a éprouvé des difficultés. Mais tout est enfin rentré dans l'ordre." _

- Trois groupes ?

- Oui. Apparemment, ils se sont entraînés par groupe de quatre, mais je… » Angelo s'interrompit. Shura venait de plonger la tête dans la sacoche de son portable et la fouillait fébrilement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- … Ah, ça y est. » Extirpant un crayon, le Capricorne étala une feuille vierge sur la table et sans explication, commença à tracer un cercle qu'il divisa en douze parts à peu près égales, reproduisant les symboles du zodiaque au sommet de chaque section correspondante. Puis il poussa la feuille entre eux. Angelo lui jeta un coup d'œil par en dessous :

« Oui. Et alors ?

- Regarde. » D'un geste sûr, Shura tira un premier trait joignant Taureau et Scorpion, et un second entre Lion et Verseau. « Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

- Jolie croix. On t'a déjà dit que tu avais un talent certain pour le dessin ?

- Angelo !

- Quoi ! » Mâchouillant un soupir, le Cancer reporta un semblant d'attention sur le croquis. « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que… Oh merde.

- Comme tu dis. » Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent, médusés. Une évidence pareille ne pouvait pas être due au seul hasard. Ce fut d'une voix presque tremblante que Shura, un crayon frissonnant pointé sur son compagnon, lui dit précipitamment :

« Continuons à chercher. Il parle forcément des autres groupes quelque part. Il faut qu'on soit sûr. » Angelo ne marqua qu'une hésitation avant de se replonger dans l'ouvrage, page après page, jusqu'à ce que :

« Cancer… Capricorne…

- Bélier, Balance. » Acheva l'espagnol en ponctuant sa seconde croix d'un claquement sonore de la main en plein milieu de la feuille. La dernière croix, reliant Gémeaux et Sagittaire, Vierge et Poissons, ne fut qu'une simple formalité.

Tout deux contemplaient le dessin, en silence. Trois croix, quatre éléments, six axes. La logique qui transpirait de ce croquis avait quelque chose de vertigineux. Ils avaient beau avoir reçu le même enseignement, connaître leur cosmogonie sur le bout des doigts, maîtriser peu ou prou les liens complexes qui les unissaient les uns aux autres, tout cela n'était finalement resté que de la théorie, à la limite d'une culture générale certes nécessaire mais devenue inutile… jusqu'à cet instant. Shura, dont le regard fixe s'attardait sur la feuille d'une blancheur fascinante en venait à se demander dans quelle mesure ils venaient tous deux d'être brutalement confrontés à la mémoire collective du Sanctuaire, à un passé riche d'enseignements dont ils avaient tout oublié.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, d'après toi ? » Souffla Angelo, craignant presque que cette simple question ne fasse s'écrouler le fragile édifice de son raisonnement.

- Angelo… Regarde la dernière page de ce journal… Cet homme a survécu. »

Ils traduisirent encore de nombreux passages, pour ne pas dire la totalité des mémoires de Bartolomeo du Scorpion, concernant la préparation à laquelle s'étaient adonnés les chevaliers d'or de l'époque. Le signal de la pause fut donné par l'estomac d'Angelo, dont les grognements intempestifs ne leur rappelèrent que trop bien qu'il était deux heures du matin passées, et qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé. Le soupir que poussa Shura en éteignant son ordinateur était lourd de regrets :

« Tu crois qu'on pourra terminer demain ?

- A priori… » Angelo jaugea d'un doigt négligent l'épaisseur restante de l'ouvrage : « … Oui, je pense. En espérant qu'il ait rédigé ce qui nous manque.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…

- Oui, mais non. Et moi, j'ai faim.

- Ca va, ça va… Grommela le Capricorne en s'étirant. Un chorizo al inferno, ça te tente ?

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Tu veux m'empoisonner ?

- Oh, tu verras… Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! »

_Star Hill, Sanctuaire…_

Ce matin-là, ce fut elle qui, d'une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume, l'avait éveillé. Longtemps elle avait hésité, le regard perdu dans l'océan azuréen qui submergeait les oreillers, à ramener à la réalité l'homme qui avait réussi à se réfugier quelques heures dans le sommeil. Pourtant, elle le savait, ce jour était celui qui devait préparer un avenir qu'ils ne verraient sans doute jamais. Négociant néanmoins encore quelques précieux instants, elle était demeurée contre lui, ses lèvres posées sur sa nuque brûlante, avant qu'il ne se retourne sans un mot pour l'entourer de ses bras. Elle n'avait fui son étreinte qu'au moment où elle s'était resserrée un peu plus.

En silence elle s'était préparée et, dans l'aube naissante, avait refermé la porte derrière elle, se persuadant qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce regard trouble qui ne l'avait pas quittée dans chacun de ses gestes, inquiet et vigilant, ce regard assombri par la souffrance contenue.

Rachel avait trouvé dans la solitude et le silence de Star Hill quelque chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à du soulagement. Non pas qu'elle se félicitait d'être loin de Saga, mais sa présence ne pouvait qu'attiser et alimenter l'angoisse de son compagnon. Et cela, elle souhaitait le lui épargner, ne serait-ce que quelques heures…

Assise en tailleur à l'extrême bord de la falaise, le dos tourné au Domaine Sacré, elle prit une profonde expiration, qu'elle laissa ensuite se dissiper dans la fraîcheur matinale. De fait, peu à peu, les tensions nerveuses qu'elle sentait palpiter en elle se détendirent puis disparurent, pour laisser place à une sensation de calme qui recouvrit momentanément ses inquiétudes.

Elle n'était pas là par hasard. Si elle devait faire face, autant qu'elle agisse en toute conscience ce qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, avait été loin d'être le cas jusqu'ici. L'éveil du don malgré elle, ces cauchemars incessants… il lui semblait que subir n'avait été pour l'instant que sa seule forme de contact avec les Portes.

_« C'est mon tour à présent… »_

Lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent, elle n'était plus là, et déjà se profilait la lueur orangée qui lui est devenue si familière dans ses rêves. L'espace d'une seconde, elle eut une pensée pour son propre corps qu'elle laissait derrière elle sans surveillance, mais cette idée se dilua presque immédiatement, tandis qu'aussi rapide que la lumière, elle se rapprochait de ce qui était devenu aujourd'hui son seul et unique objectif. Ces satanées Portes.

Ce qui n'était qu'une simple gravure dans le rocher lorsqu'elle Les avait contemplées pour la première fois, était devenu une monstruosité fascinante jaillissant de la montagne sur laquelle elle était ancrée telle un parasite. Le battement de cœur qu'elle avait déjà entendu dans ses cauchemars ressemblait aujourd'hui à un choc puissant, sourd et régulier, qui résonnait et ébranlait les alentours à chaque coup.

La douleur fulgura là où son poignet gauche était censé se trouver à ce niveau de conscience, et grimpant le long de son bras, se diffusa sans retenue dans son épaule, sa poitrine, son cœur. Déstabilisée, elle vit les images qui l'entouraient se brouiller, se chevaucher et ce fut au prix d'un effort puisant au fin fond de ses ressources qu'elle parvint à rétablir son cosmos dans des limites à peu près acceptables. Quelle puissance...

Le rapport de l'armée américaine dont Kanon, Saga et elle avaient pris connaissance la veille au soir était alarmant, mais ce n'était qu'à présent face à Elles que Rachel prenait véritablement conscience de ce qu'Elles étaient en réalité. Cette influence sombre et malsaine, elle la percevait au travers de chacune des particules de son être spirituel, sa propre énergie s'en trouvait altérée, comme contrée par cette noirceur sans limite, ce contraire si parfait, mais si… disproportionné. Il n'était plus seulement question de gigantisme, mais d'un pouvoir qui dépassait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'oser imaginer. Ce qu'Elles allaient déverser sur le monde était-il à l'échelle de cette force ?

La peur, car il fallait bien donner un nom à cette soudaine oppression qui lui coupait le souffle, se déversa en elle à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop tandis qu'oubliant la douleur qui la taraudait, elle observait avec avidité cette chose innommable et indescriptible qui diffusait autour d'elle des relents de haine et de désespoir sans retour. Des effluves fétides qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

Etrangement, la mort du vieux Kenton, qu'ils avaient également appris la veille au soir, s'imposa à elle sans qu'elle l'ait sollicitée, et notamment ces quelques mots dans le dossier, de celui qui avait été son assistant. « C'était comme s'il avait vu l'enfer. » Elle en fut glacée.

_« Tu ne pourras rien… »_ De nouveau l'influx de la souffrance la vrilla jusqu'à la faire chanceler.

_« C'est la fin, votre temps est révolu… »_ Les mots heurtaient son esprit, au même rythme que ces battements assourdissants._ « Vous êtes allés trop loin… »_

Le temps. Cette quatrième variable si relative parut brusquement se distordre et, basculant dans la faille qu'elle avait elle-même créée, Rachel y perdit pied.

Les mots de son père ressurgirent dans sa mémoire, déformés, s'accélérant brutalement, tandis qu'autour d'elle, tout disparut. Mais ce fut à peine si elle eut le temps de prendre conscience du néant qui venait de se créer, lorsque soudain elle se rematérialisa… au Sanctuaire.

Non, il ne s'agissait pas de _son_ Sanctuaire, mais d'un autre, plus fait de rochers que de bâtiments, une île presque vide si l'on exceptait les quelques maisons de pierres agglutinées autour d'un unique temple flambant de blancheur sous le soleil. Sa stupéfaction n'eut pas le temps de s'analyser que déjà le décor changeait et qu'elle se trouvait plongée dans les profondeurs d'une forêt sombre et sans limite. Quelques hommes l'entouraient, des hommes tous revêtus d'armures d'or si lumineuses que la vie qui les habitait s'animait sous ses yeux, s'entremêlant aux cosmos étincelants de chacun de leurs propriétaires. Fascinée, elle pivota sur elle-même et fut tentée de tendre la main pour les toucher tant ils étaient proches… quand elle nota que leurs regards étaient braqués sur elle. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas la voir ! Cette évidence vola en éclats quand les cosmos qui l'entouraient se mirent à luire avant de s'enflammer, les uns après les autres, quand de multiples arabesques dorées s'élevèrent vers les cieux, se joignant avant de se diriger… vers elle ! Une terreur pure la submergea devant le flot d'énergie libérée qui fonçait vers elle et tout son corps ne fut bientôt plus que brûlure…

Non. Non ce n'était pas elle qui se consumait mais celui qui était au centre, là où son esprit se trouvait lui-même. S'écartant, elle le vit, cet inconnu qui concentrait en lui toutes les puissances, cet homme dont le regard dilaté n'était que l'exact reflet du sien. Et à côté de lui, ou plutôt contre lui… un autre homme, grand et au visage sévère, dont la concentration sans faille paraissait tout entière dirigée vers l'autre, cet ancêtre. Alors, elle se retourna. Et Les vit. Elles. Les Portes. Elles étaient là, à même le sol, et elle en était proche à les toucher. Pourtant, elle ne ressentit même pas l'ombre de la puissance qui émanait de Celles qui étaient bien présentes à sa propre époque. Une formidable explosion retentit soudain. Sous ses yeux, plus rien, mais le temps qu'elle se demande ce qui était réellement advenu, elle changeait de nouveau de repère temporel, de lieu, de tout. Un bateau, l'océan. A perte de vue. Mais Elles étaient encore là, la pulsation malsaine de leur existence rougeoyant sous l'eau, tandis qu'elle les observait, juchée sur le pont en bois. D'autres hommes autour d'elle, un autre ancêtre… Une autre explosion.

Nouvelle époque.

Nouveaux visages.

Elles, immuables.

Et soudain un aiguillon familier, la peur qui revient. Elles sont plus fortes. Plus grandes. Plus puissantes. Ils sont là, eux tous, au complet. Elle les compte. Douze… Non treize ! Mais elle ne peut se défaire d'une angoisse sourde.

La lumière, l'énergie pure. Elle se déploie, se concentre… explose ! Mais… Elles ne disparaissent pas. Au contraire. La clarté disparaît. L'ombre surgit, rampe, recouvre, avale, étouffe, tue. Il est trop tard. Ils ont échoué. Alors elle le voit, ce regard. Le même que le sien, qui plonge en elle, et la détresse qu'il exsude lui serre la gorge, lui lacère le cœur. Il disparaît. Lui aussi.

Le temps défile. Ni arrêt, ni pause. Les hommes, les femmes. Tous ceux qui les ont précédés. Leur lutte incessante, épuisante, impuissante devant Elles qui se renforcent tant et plus, sans limites. Moïra. Shion. Le cauchemar de nouveau ? Non, une vision qui prend corps. Elle voudrait hurler pour leur dire de s'enfuir, tous, que c'est inutile, qu'ils vont tous mourir. Mais il est trop tard. C'est le passé. Elle n'y peut rien changer. Le temps s'arrête. Enfin.

Elle était épuisée. Revenue devant Elles, elle Les observa encore quelques instants. Et le poids du désespoir s'appesantit tout à coup sur ses épaules. Si puissantes… Plus qu'Elles ne l'avaient jamais été.

Elle se surprit à vouloir rester là. Tout lui paraissait si dérisoire tout à coup ! Même le lien qui l'unissait à la réalité semblait se diluer petit à petit et un apaisement passif descendit en elle, l'isolant un peu plus, tout en la faisant sombrer dans une bienheureuse inconscience… Jusqu'à ce qu'une secousse sauvage suivie d'une douleur brutale et sans concession ne lui rende le corps qu'elle avait délaissé derrière elle.

* * *

« Thé… Thétis ?! »

Que la roche pouvait être dure ! Affalée de tout son long au sol, Rachel grimaça, une arête particulièrement aiguë entaillant sa joue.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! » La jeune femme blonde glissa son bras sous la taille de la brune pour l'aider à se relever. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter ton corps, sans t'assurer un minimum de surveillance !

- Je… je ne pensais pas que…

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Je… » Un coup d'œil aux ombres qui les entouraient renseigna Rachel : « Trop longtemps, visiblement.

- Tu as eu de la chance que je te sente partir. »

Thétis avait les traits tirés par la décharge d'énergie qu'elle avait dû déployer pour ramener Rachel dans le monde tangible. Elle finit d'ailleurs par se laisser tomber aux côtés de l'héritière Dothrakis, qui s'était rassise.

« C'était de la folie.

- Je ne me suis pas rendue compte… Merci. » D'un geste, Thétis balaya les derniers mots de Rachel avant de reprendre :

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Oh… » S'assombrissant, Rachel détourna le regard. « Pas maintenant. S'il-te plaît. »

Thétis n'insista pas. Elle n'était pas sûre elle-même d'avoir très envie d'entendre ce que Rachel pouvait avoir à lui raconter. Ce fut finalement cette dernière qui, tout en se levant, tendit une main secourable au Poisson qui la saisit en souriant. Un petit sourire, néanmoins. Fatigué.

« Thétis, tu devrais t'isoler un peu plus. Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps si tu continues à être en permanence à l'écoute de tous ici.

- Si je ne l'avais pas été, tu serais encore en train d'errer les Dieux seuls savent où, rétorqua la suédoise. Et je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de Saga.

- Néanmoins…

- Je n'y arrive pas, finit-elle par avouer, gênée. Shaka parvient à bloquer cette partie de mon septième sens, malheureusement ça ne dure jamais assez longtemps. J'essaie de contrôler cette empathie mais depuis deux jours, c'est vraiment très difficile.

- Il le faut pourtant. »

Rachel la retint par le poignet, les yeux emplis d'une compassion inquiète : « Pense à ton oncle. Il n'a pas pu lui, et…

- Je le sais. » Le beau regard de Thétis se baissa. « J'espère être suffisamment forte pour ne pas dépasser les limites. »

Rachel n'ajouta rien, préférant se concentrer sur la descente de Star Hill qu'elles venaient toutes deux d'entamer. Pourquoi avait-elle donc l'impression que la pente était tout à coup bien plus prononcée que dans ses souvenirs ? Et… mouvante de surcroît ?

Lorsqu'elle posa enfin le pied au bas de la montagne, sur l'un des innombrables plateaux rocheux qui s'étageaient vers le Domaine Sacré, le soulagement qu'elle ressentit se teinta bien vite d'une sensation particulière : elle mourait de faim. Mais au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour faire part de cette violente fringale à sa compagne, l'air devant elles se troubla l'espace d'une fraction de seconde avant que, surgissant de nulle part, Mü ne se matérialise à moins d'un mètre de là.

« Je vous descends. » Et sans qu'elles n'aient eu le temps ne serait ce que de s'étonner de la présence du Bélier, elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux dans le premier temple du Domaine, devant une table pourvue de tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la récupération énergétique dont Rachel, et Thétis par la même occasion, manquaient cruellement. En bref, du thé brûlant et une assiette remplie de gâteaux d'autant plus appétissants qu'ils paraissaient bourrés de sucre.

« Si j'avais pu, je vous aurais récupérées plus tôt, mais l'accès à Star Hill m'est interdit via la téléportation.

- Dois-je en déduire que tu savais ce que je faisais ? » Sous le coup d'œil incisif que lui jeta Rachel par-dessus son mug fumant, Mü hésita un instant avec de répondre, dans un demi-sourire :

« Difficile en ce moment d'ignorer ce que font les uns et les autres…

- Tu te fiches de nous ? » Thétis était furieuse : « Tu l'as ressenti de la même façon que moi, par ta propre empathie ! Moi-même je suis intervenue au dernier moment… Tu aurais pu te manifester plus tôt ! » La jeune femme avait des raisons plus que légitimes d'être en colère. Depuis deux jours, elle bataillait ferme pour gérer les émotions diverses et à peine voilées de ses pairs et savoir que l'un d'entre eux aurait pu la seconder dans cette tâche avait le don de l'exaspérer.

« Thétis, je ne voulais pas…

- Mü, pourquoi brides-tu ta propre empathie ? » Une main apaisante posée sur celle de Thétis à côté d'elle, Rachel ne quittait pas le Bélier du regard. Ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air résigné : il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne pourrait pas persister plus longtemps dans son mensonge face à la Dothrakis.

Hésitant à quitter la fenêtre contre laquelle il s'était adossé, il finit cependant par s'approcher d'une Thétis étonnée :

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je sais… à quel point tout cela est difficile pour toi. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Et les Dieux savent pourtant à quel point je souhaiterais pouvoir le faire. »

En percevant la tristesse infinie qui régnait dans la voix de Mü, l'élue de la douzième maison sentit son irritation fondre comme neige au soleil. Ce fut Rachel qui encouragea le Bélier à continuer, d'un signe muet. Dans un soupir, celui-ci se laissa tomber sur une chaise face aux deux jeunes femmes :

« Cela fait plusieurs années maintenant que j'ai décidé de ne plus utiliser ce don inhérent à ma race. Six, exactement. Non pas pour les raisons qui pourraient pousser quelqu'un comme Thétis à le faire, mais pour un motif tout à fait inverse.

- Tu veux dire que…

- … Que je ne souhaitais pas partager certaines choses avec ceux qui m'entouraient, en effet. » L'améthyste se confronta alors au bleu doré de la Dothrakis : « Mais avec ce qui passe en ce moment, j'ai beau essayer d'enfouir tout cela au plus profond de moi-même, je ne cesse d'être confronté à des souvenirs… pénibles. »

Le chevalier du Bélier, si calme et souriant, à l'humeur toujours égale et apaisante… Il n'y avait plus grand-chose de cet homme-là dans celui qui était en ce moment même presque voûté sur sa chaise, les coudes posés sur le rebord de la table, les mains jointes sur le bois patiné par les années. La ridule qui était apparue sur son front habituellement si lisse s'accordait parfaitement avec le pli amer de sa bouche. Elles l'observèrent en silence, surprises. Décidément, le passé ne cessait de galoper et de les rattraper, les uns après les autres.

« Je vous ai menti la dernière fois, finit-il par admettre d'une voix lointaine. Il restait quelqu'un d'autre. Atlante. Une autre atlante. »

Il leur sourit. Mais ses yeux furent en reste.

« Elle est morte. Par ma faute. »

Une légère brise bienvenue fit claquer le battant de la fenêtre ouverte, tandis que l'odeur de la terre mouillée parvenait jusqu'à eux. L'orage qui avait couvé toute la fin de matinée avait sans doute éclaté, au loin.

Thétis, qui sous l'effet des derniers mots du Bélier s'était inconsciemment raidie, prête à encaisser le choc de la douleur légitime de son alter ego, en fut pour ses frais. Elle prit alors pleinement la mesure de la discipline qu'il s'imposait à chaque instant. A peine fut-elle effleurée par son esprit en peine et tourmenté, que déjà Mü s'isolait de nouveau avec soin. Il n'en resta plus que l'écho.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » La voix de Rachel, à la fois apaisante et persuasive, s'éleva, ramenant l'attention du Bélier sur les deux femmes.

« Elle avait choisi un chemin dont je n'ai pas réussi à la détourner. Un chemin que j'ai moi-même emprunté avant de me rendre compte trop tard du danger vers lequel il menait. Je… Je ne croyais pas qu'un jour je serais obligé de remuer tout cela mais… » Son regard s'attarda sur Thétis, puis sur Rachel. « … Ce qui est en jeu aujourd'hui me rappelle beaucoup trop les choix que j'ai faits… ou que je n'ai pas faits.

- Les choix et leurs circonstances sont indissociables.

- Peut-être, mais leurs conséquences, elles, n'en demeurent pas moins. Et tu le sais sans doute aussi bien que moi. »

La Dothrakis eut un haut le corps. Comment Mü pouvait-il donc être au courant ? Si peu de personnes avaient connaissance de l'insondable déchirure qui la rongeait depuis plus de quatre années maintenant qu'elle se prit à douter… Non, il ne savait pas. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Il devinait plutôt, sans doute conscient malgré les remparts qu'il avait dressés autour de lui que les doutes que Rachel laissait parfois échapper de son esprit étaient étrangement très, voire trop semblables aux siens propres.

« Pendant des années, j'ai cru être seul. La mort de Shion n'a fait que renforcer cette évidence jusqu'à ce que je… la rencontre. Alors, tout a été remis en cause. Il y a eu tout à coup quelque chose qui s'est déclenché, qui m'a fait prendre conscience que le cours de ma vie était susceptible d'être modifié. Que des choix s'offraient à moi. Que je pouvais reprendre les choses à mon compte. »

Les mains du Bélier, posées sur la table, se crispèrent soudain et il se leva, leur tournant le dos :

« Ma seule obsession avait toujours été de trouver quelqu'un comme moi et plus rien n'a compté à partir du moment où mon vœu le plus cher s'est réalisé. Alors, j'ai perdu tous mes repères, toute prise avec la réalité. Jusqu'au moment où… J'ai été trop naïf. Alors, je suis revenu vers le seul élément tangible de mon existence. Le Sanctuaire a été mon refuge. Et tu sais pourquoi Rachel ? Parce que mon appartenance à cet ordre n'a jamais souffert aucune discussion. »

La sécurité. A la manière d'un Angelo, mais pour des raisons différentes, Mü lui aussi s'était raccroché au Sanctuaire et à sa fonction pour ne pas perdre pied, pour se donner l'illusion que sa vie était maîtrisée, même si ce n'était pas par lui, puisque après tout, il avait échoué en essayant.

Et aujourd'hui, il se trouvait de nouveau confronté à un cauchemar qu'il pensait ne jamais voir réapparaître : celui de faire un choix. Non pas un de ces choix qui n'impliquaient que sa propre existence, mais plutôt de ceux qui allaient immanquablement induire des conséquences tragiques pour d'autres, une fois de plus.

Il en voulait à Rachel. Cette dernière le perçut à travers le regard qu'il avait attaché sur elle, et dont la pureté habituelle était altérée par une ombre de reproche. Dans le silence qui les entourait, leur face à face ne souffrait plus aucun faux-fuyant :

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne dises rien, lui confirma-t-il. Ce que nous sommes ne doit pas laisser la place au doute. Nous avons été choisis pour assumer cette tâche, nous avons toujours su…

- Si tu en es tellement persuadé, alors tu n'as pas à te poser la question, répondit-elle avec douceur. Mais je sais que d'autres en sont aujourd'hui peut-être moins convaincus qu'ils ne l'étaient lorsqu'ils ont accédé à cette charge. Je n'ai pas le droit, même au nom du Sanctuaire, d'imposer mon propre choix à ceux qui sont avant tout des hommes et des femmes.

- Tu mets en péril la mission sacrée de notre ordre…

- … Une mission vouée à l'échec si chacun n'est pas convaincu de son bien-fondé. »

L'héritière Dothrakis vit Thétis s'agiter nerveusement à ses côtés, tandis que Mü, passablement ébranlé, secouait la tête comme pour chasser une idée dérangeante. Elle-même se tut, sous l'effet de l'écho de ses propres paroles. Ne venait-elle pas tout simplement d'exprimer tout haut les méandres de la réflexion qui avait été la sienne avant sa prise de décision ? Elle se surprit à comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de sa conviction la plus intime. Comment et pourquoi était-elle parvenue à cette conclusion, elle ne le saisissait pas clairement, mais l'évidence était incontournable. Restée loin du Sanctuaire pendant des années avec pour seuls contacts réguliers, Saga, Milo ainsi qu'Aiolia dans une moindre mesure, elle en avait redécouvert les membres un an auparavant, ou plutôt, appris à connaître ceux qui, comme elle, avaient grandi, vieilli, éprouvé de l'amour comme de la haine, de la joie comme de la peine, qui étaient devenus, sans doute un peu malgré eux, des êtres humains à part entière dotés d'une puissance qui les gênait aux entournures. Et Mü comme les autres. Mü qui sans s'en rendre compte, avait néanmoins décidé de s'attacher à sauvegarder l'humanité au travers de celle de ses compagnons d'armes.

« Je crois… que je comprends. » Le Bélier, qui s'était levé et approché des deux jeunes femmes, inclina la tête. « Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, quoi qu'il en soit. Tu le sais Rachel, n'est-ce pas ? Je doute de revenir dessus.

- Oui, je le sais. Je serai heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés, sache-le.

- Thétis, je… » Il n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer, une cavalcade se faisant entendre dans les escaliers à l'extérieur, précédant l'apparition de Saga, Kanon et Aioros.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Le Pope s'était dirigé instantanément vers Rachel et malgré sa voix qui se voulait neutre, l'inquiétude avait mis une lueur fiévreuse au fond de son regard. « Ton cosmos a disparu et…

- Tout va bien Saga. » Une main apaisante posée sur le bras de son compagnon, Rachel tempéra : « J'ai simplement voulu m'assurer par moi-même de la situation au niveau des Portes. J'ai quitté mon corps, c'est pour cela que tu n'as plus senti ma présence.

- J'étais avec elle. Elle n'a pris aucun risque. » Thétis sourit à son tour au Pope, tout en tâchant de se convaincre intérieurement qu'un petit mensonge de rien du tout comme celui-ci ne pourrait que rassurer l'aîné des Antinaïkos. Ce fut le raclement de gorge discret du cadet, nonchalamment assis sur le rebord de la table et qui grignotait le dernier gâteau de l'assiette qui la fit douter de ses facultés de persuasion.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se tourna vers Kanon pour s'apercevoir qu'il les observait toutes les deux d'un œil aiguisé… et vaguement ironique. Pourtant il ne dit rien, se contentant d'adresser un signe de tête à Thétis.

« Et alors ? » Saga avait fini par récupérer sa contenance habituelle : « C'est confirmé ?

- C'est… Oui. Enfin… Oh, tiens, à propos, des nouvelles de Shura et d'Angelo ? » Rachel n'avait pas spécialement envie d'exposer son périple temporel, là, tout de suite, et le changement de sujet s'imposait. Néanmoins, au moment même où elle prononçait le prénom du Capricorne, un pressentiment des plus désagréables lui serra la gorge, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

- Aucune. J'ai bien essayé de les appeler, mais ça ne répond pas.

- Sans doute dans la soirée ? » Aioros sourit, mais lorsque Rachel accrocha son regard, elle y lut de l'inquiétude. Lui qui avait affronté les Gardiens quelques jours plus tôt, qui les avait vus à l'œuvre, n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que deux des leurs soient ainsi isolés.

- Certainement… »

_Quelque part dans le surmonde…_

Si tant était que ce genre de sensations puisse être ressenti dans le surmonde, alors Dôkho avait comme une furieuse envie de vomir depuis la fin des explications de Shion. Furieux, blessé, la Balance observait son vieil ami en face de lui, hésitant entre une irrépressible envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure, et un désir farouche de s'enfuir et de le planter là.

Il ne fit ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Faisant appel à l'ensemble des ressources qu'il avait emmagasinées tout au long de sa vie, il parvint à retrouver la maîtrise nécessaire pour apaiser son propre cosmos, et lui faire retrouver un degré de puissance acceptable.

« Je te reconnais bien là, Dôkho. » L'ancien Pope était assis sur un banc qui s'était mystérieusement matérialisé derrière lui. Dôkho put ainsi admirer toute la virtuosité qu'avait pu acquérir Shion au contact de ce niveau de conscience auquel il s'était maintenu depuis quinze ans… pour mieux admirer les multiples conséquences de ses œuvres passées. Le maître du septième temple s'en voulait presque de cette amertume, mais c'est bien tout ce qu'il lui restait, alors…

« Moi non, Shion. Tu as toujours dit qu'ils étaient comme tes enfants, tu les aimais ! Pourtant, tu as manipulé leurs vies comme on joue avec des billes, les envoyant là où tu voulais qu'ils aillent…

- Non, Dôkho, c'est faux. Tout ce qui est arrivé était inscrit comme des possibilités dans leur destin.

- Des possibilités ! Mais toi, tu leur as donné corps. Ils avaient le choix, mais tu leur as ôté jusqu'à cette légitimité… Alors, ça fait quoi de jouer à être un Dieu ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'accuser de cette façon ! » Shion releva brusquement la tête, dardant son regard pourpre sur son compagnon : « Ne fais pas ça… »

Stupéfait, Dôkho hésita. Le Pope pleurait. Il pouvait ressentir jusque dans le cosmos de l'ancien chevalier du Bélier une douleur profonde, lardée de regrets :

« Oui, je les aimais. Tous. Même Saga. Lorsque j'ai su qu'il allait me tuer, je n'ai pas pu le détester. Lorsque je l'ai vu arriver ce soir-là, ombre parmi les ombres, jeune et arrogant, j'ai failli tout lui avouer, lui dire que la main qu'il allait me plonger dans le cœur n'était que l'instrument de ce qui devait arriver, et que j'avais préparé. Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps… J'ai menti à Nathan et Andreas, eux qui étaient mes amis les plus chers, avec toi. Je n'avais _pas le choix_. J'aurais voulu qu'il en soit autrement, j'aurais tellement aimé que cette génération demeure à l'abri de l'adversité, qu'elle puisse vivre et connaître le bonheur, la joie, tout ce qui m'a été refusé à moi… Mais la raison d'exister du Sanctuaire demeure la plus forte, quels que soient les hommes et les femmes qui y sont dédiés. Nous sommes là pour l'humanité. Et cette tâche est sans doute la plus belle que j'aie jamais eu à accomplir… malgré les remords qui me rongent sans me laisser un instant de répit. Vivant ou mort, je ne cesse de penser à ce que j'ai déclenché, ce que j'ai… anéanti. Ainsi va le monde, et j'ai beau être atlante, la part humaine qui demeure en moi saigne à chaque instant. Dôkho… Ne me condamne pas. C'était la seule solution.

- Dénier l'humanité pour la faire renaître… »

Un long moment le regard de Dôkho resta attaché sur Shion, regardant ses larmes sans les voir, mais cruellement conscient de la détresse qui torturait le vieil homme. Il ne pouvait rien pour lui. Nul ne peut défaire le passé.

Quelque part l'ancien Pope, s'il avait agi comme il l'avait très certainement dû, payait cependant une lourde amende. Il n'est pas donné à tous de jouer avec la vie, et sûrement pas à un humain, fut-il descendant des peuples de l'Atlantide.

_« Il a pris cette responsabilité, seul, en son âme et conscience… Il savait qu'il en souffrirait, pourtant il l'a fait. »_

La Balance poussa un profond soupir. Qu'allait-il faire de tout cela à présent ? Comme si Shion avait perçu ses pensées, il se leva et s'inclina devant le chinois :

« Il est temps pour moi de m'en aller là où je devrais me trouver depuis quinze ans… Tu es un homme sage, Dôkho. » La silhouette de l'ancien Pope se troubla dans la brume environnante, les couleurs s'affadissant tout à coup, tandis qu'il semblait se diluer dans le surmonde. « Je te laisse seul juge. Tu sauras, toi, ce qu'il convient de faire. Pardonne-moi de t'abandonner cette responsabilité, mais à partir de maintenant, le destin va reprendre la main. La vérité que tu détiens peut encore jouer… mais je n'y crois pas. » Il acheva de s'effacer. Seule sa voix résonna encore, le temps d'un unique mot : « Adieu. »

_Séville, Andalousie, Espagne, le lendemain, dans la soirée_

Depuis combien de temps il fixait sans vraiment la voir la Giralda illuminée en face de lui, Angelo n'aurait su le dire. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment maintenant sur Séville, mais alors qu'il aurait aimé rattraper quelques heures de sommeil sur les deux derniers jours sans repos qu'il venait de passer, il s'en était trouvé totalement incapable. De dépit, il avait fini par atterrir sur le toit terrasse de l'hôtel (2), devant une Margarita, bientôt suivie de ses consoeurs.

Une ombre passa à côté de lui, occultant une seconde le bleu illuminé de la piscine au bord de laquelle il était installé. Shura vint s'asseoir en face de lui, un verre à la main.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul a priori… »

Dans un soupir, le Capricorne tira de la poche de sa chemise une feuille soigneusement pliée en quatre. Il l'étala avec soin sur la petite table ronde en fer forgée qui les séparait et l'approcha de la lueur de la bougie.

« Dès que je ferme les yeux, c'est ce dessin que je vois. J'ai beau faire, mais… »

Sous leurs yeux, la roue du zodiaque dessinée avec application par le Capricorne parut bien sombre, malgré les trois croix de couleurs différentes qui s'y superposaient. Un peu plus bas, un schéma parcouru de flèches diverses et variées, raturées pour certaines, venait là en guise d'explication.

Angelo, qui avait posé ses deux coudes sur la table se pencha à son tour sur le document. Tout comme Shura, cette vision l'obsédait depuis qu'ils avaient tous deux passé plusieurs heures à retranscrire sur cette feuille les informations que l'italien avait traduites.

Incrédules au départ, ils avaient tourné et retourné le problème dans tous les sens, Angelo ayant lui-même remis en cause sa propre compréhension du texte, avant de finalement tomber d'accord sur le fait que c'était là la seule et unique solution évoquée.

Et en toute franchise, ça n'avait rien de bien réjouissant, du moins aux yeux du Cancer. Se brûlant les lèvres au sel qui bordait son verre, il avala une gorgée de plus, avant de suivre du doigt la croix bleue.

« Non, mais, comment veux-tu que cela soit possible ? Jamais je ne pourrai y arriver !

- Si tu continues, je vais finir par me vexer.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, rétorqua un Angelo au ton amer. Sans oublier ceux-là - il désigna la croix verte - et pire encore ! Eux ! » La croix rouge, elle, avait visiblement été passée et repassée au feutre. La largeur des traits occultait presque les symboles du zodiaque qu'ils reliaient entre eux.

« Mission impossible. » Conclut-il avec un claquement des doigts impératif en direction du serveur qui détala derrière son bar.

- Quel pessimisme, vraiment… La preuve en est que cela a fonctionné, non ?

- Bien sûr… il y a quoi ? Presque cinq cents ans ? Ça, c'est de la référence, y a pas à dire !

- Je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêcherait de recommencer.

- Alors si moi je suis pessimiste, toi, tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir un peu les yeux sur certaines évidences. »

Ils avaient achevé de traduire les mémoires de Bartolomeo du Scorpion à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Soit, la partie qui les intéressait était dépassée depuis longtemps dans le récit, mais sans vraiment se concerter, ils avaient décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout, histoire de bien s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas loupé un détail majeur. Or, ce n'était pas une information en particulier qui turlupinait Angelo depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la cathédrale, mais plutôt le ton général du discours de ce prédécesseur depuis longtemps retourné à la poussière. Un ton… affligeant. Bourré de grandes phrases grandiloquentes, et autres serments multiples à la gloire du Sanctuaire, du Pope, il en passait et des meilleures, ce ton était totalement anachronique. Une expression employée par l'auteur pour désigner ses pairs hantait plus particulièrement le Cancer. _« Mes frères »._ Ben voyons. D'ailleurs, l'ouvrage était dédicacé à onze chevaliers d'or, dont il avait déjà oublié les noms, mais la phrase figurait en bonne place à la fin des mémoires : _« A vous mes frères, mon sang et mon âme. »_

« C'est une image Angelo… Soupira Shura, qui avait suivi le fil des pensées de son alter ego, au fur et à mesure que les yeux de ce dernier s'assombrissaient. N'accorde pas tant d'importance à ces mots.

- Tu en as de bonnes, franchement… »

Le Capricorne avait beau essayer de raisonner son alter ego, il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas lui-même suffisamment convaincu en son for intérieur. Lui aussi avait été troublé par la ferveur qui avait animé l'auteur tout au long de sa vie passée au service du Sanctuaire.

Il y avait là quelque chose de gênant, intime presque, à lire et à comprendre à quel point cet homme semblait avoir été en osmose avec ses compagnons. Shura était à la fois fasciné par la voie que ce Scorpion avait choisi de suivre, et dans le même temps, révolté par tant d'abnégation aveugle. C'en était incompréhensible.

Pourtant, le fil conducteur était effectivement celui-ci, un fil qui d'ailleurs se solidifiait au fur et à mesure du récit, un fil qui se transformait en chaîne indestructible quand l'auteur abordait la période de sa vie ponctuée par la naissance des Portes… et la victoire du Sanctuaire. Une victoire sans bavure, et sans mort. Du moins du côté du Sanctuaire ; tous les chevaliers d'or avaient survécu à l'affrontement, de même que l'héritier Dothrakis - un homme - et le Pope.

Shura fronça les sourcils tandis que la suite du récit défilait dans son esprit. Sous la sérénité apparente du texte, la douleur n'était pas absente cependant.

L'auteur semblait avoir beaucoup souffert de la perte d'un de ses compagnons quelques années plus tard, qui s'était suicidé après avoir quitté le Sanctuaire. Sans en connaître les raisons, cet événement qui avait jalonné la vie d'un parfait inconnu laissait un goût étrangement désagréable au Capricorne.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Shura était très certainement arrivé aux mêmes conclusions qu'Angelo. Son regard se porta sur le dessin devant lui. Cela paraissait si simple ainsi représenté ! Mais lorsque les visages venaient se superposer aux symboles, la complexité du problème ne pouvait en effet que sauter aux yeux.

« Angelo… Que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ?

- Rien, je suppose. C'est la seule solution qu'on ait pu trouver et on manque de temps, alors… » L'italien haussa les épaules, une grimace altérant ses traits acérés. Shura lui jeta un dernier regard avant de replier la feuille, soudain mélancolique :

« Les réactions risquent d'être mauvaises.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Quand je pense à certains… Non, décidemment, je crois qu'ils ne vont pas apprécier du tout ce… changement de programme. »

_Au Sanctuaire, dans la nuit…_

Il savait qu'il aurait dû rester là. Il le savait mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Enfin, si tant était qu'il lui restât suffisamment de libre arbitre pour ça et il pourrait bien essayer de se persuader tant et plus qu'un minimum de maîtrise lui demeurait, rien n'aurait pu stopper les gestes mécaniques et presque inconscients qu'il effectuait en cet instant. Un coup d'œil absent au miroir à peine éclairé lui fit contempler un Camus au regard fuyant, un autre lui-même qu'il avait cessé de reconnaître depuis de nombreuses années. Trop nombreuses.

Pourtant, ce soir, tandis qu'il refermait soigneusement sa porte et qu'il élevait son niveau de conscience juste assez pour masquer son propre cosmos, le Verseau se sentait libéré d'un poids. Oh, infime, le poids, face à tout le reste, mais tout de même. Le choix qui lui avait été laissé deux jours plus tôt, il s'y était raccroché comme un homme à demi noyé agrippe une bouée salvatrice, fut-elle vieille et sale. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de se décider. De deux choses l'une. Soit il continuait à vivre, ou plutôt rêver qu'il le faisait, tandis que la réalité perpétuait un cauchemar permanent dont il demeurait le héros minable sans parvenir à s'en extraire, soit il mourait, en ayant l'impression que son existence n'était au final pas totalement inutile, voire même recouvrant un semblant de dignité humaine. Parce que, sa dignité, cela faisait un bail qu'il en avait fait le deuil.

Il regrettait néanmoins que la vie de Rachel fut le droit de passage incontournable à acquitter pour atteindre le dernier objectif qu'il se fixerait jamais. Sans doute la seule personne à percevoir la vérité, à défaut de la connaître dans toute sa misère. Peut-être même qu'à terme, en supposant qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'autres choix, il se serait confié à elle. Après tout, dans le genre « gâchis garanti », elle s'y connaissait à peu près aussi bien que lui…

Il passa le plus au large possible du temple du Scorpion. Il n'avait pas pu avouer son choix à Milo. Cela aurait très certainement fait beaucoup de peine à ce dernier de voir que celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami était néanmoins prêt sans le moindre état d'âme apparent à sacrifier la vie du dernier membre de sa famille.

Se confronter à la tristesse sur le visage du Scorpion était, en ce moment, bien au-delà de ce que Camus était en mesure de supporter. Et si en plus il s'en trouvait lui-même à l'origine… Tout, mais pas ça. De lui-même, il ne restait plus rien à préserver, mais il se surprenait souvent à prier pour ne pas souiller le seul être au monde qui comptait.

La tension décrut tandis qu'il continuait sa descente, s'éloignant de l'habituel terrain miné. La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment maintenant, un pâle croissant de Lune éclairant ses pas légers, qui s'écartèrent tout à coup de leur trajectoire, quand d'autres pas, immobiles ceux-là, se matérialisèrent en face de lui.

« Où vas-tu Camus ? »

Saga était un être de la nuit, lui aussi. Cela, Camus avait tendance à l'oublier ces derniers temps.

Furieux contre lui-même de s'être laissé surprendre aussi facilement, le Verseau planta son regard glacé dans celui du Pope, rétorquant sans aménité :

« Je prends l'air.

- Bien sûr. »

Les mains dans les poches, Saga observait son vis-à-vis, impassible. Pas de quoi s'étonner pour lui de rencontrer Camus aussi tard à vrai dire… Simplement, c'était une première, malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où cela avait failli arriver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Si l'ironie sous-jacente de la réplique du Pope avait alerté Camus, ce dernier n'en montra rien, se contentant de cette question posée sur le ton le plus flegmatique qu'il lui était possible de prendre.

- Oh rien… Bonne promenade. »

Hésitant, presque méfiant, le Verseau hocha la tête puis descendit quelques marches, passant tout près de Saga. Mais il n'avait pas fait trois mètres que la voix profonde du Pope retentissait à nouveau dans le silence de la nuit :

« … D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être te dépêcher, le bateau vient d'accoster. »

L'aîné des jumeaux savait que la provocation n'était pas spécialement la meilleure façon d'aborder Camus, mais ce fut la seule qui lui vint à l'esprit, tant il lui apparaissait depuis trop longtemps maintenant que l'occupant du onzième temple était devenu imperméable à tout le reste. L'effet escompté fut à la hauteur.

« Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?! » Siffla le Verseau qui venait de se retourner brutalement, les yeux étirés de fureur. Dans le mille. Soit. Mais quel « mille » ?

Réfrénant un soupir de lassitude, et sans se départir de la froideur qu'il avait du mal à conserver devant cette réaction, Saga répondit, toujours immobile :

« Je ne t'espionne pas. C'est mon boulot de savoir qui entre et qui sort du Sanctuaire. Et en l'occurrence… Tes allers-retours incessants ne passent pas inaperçus depuis ton retour.

- De quel droit oses-tu me… » Camus revint à la hauteur du Pope, une menace luisant à la surface de la glace de son regard. Saga perdit patience :

« Arrête ce petit jeu Camus ! Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Ça fait des années que ça dure ! Bon sang, tu vis à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire les trois-quarts de l'année, je t'ai laissé faire et les Dieux savent à quel point je n'ai rien à foutre de savoir à quoi tu peux bien occuper tes journées… Même ici, je ne me suis jamais mêlé de tes affaires.

- Et bien alors ? Continue comme ça !

- Non. » Saisissant le bras du Verseau avec fermeté, le Pope asséna : « Camus, le problème est que tu n'es plus… _là_. Et je ne parle pas de ta présence physique, mais du reste.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Au contraire, je crois que tu as très bien compris.

- Lâche-moi. » D'une secousse, Camus dégagea son bras, tout en reculant ; son visage n'avait rien perdu de sa hargne. « Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, en dehors de ma mission ici. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

- Tu comptes me servir le même discours que celui que tu tiens à Milo ? Il s'inquiète, figure-toi. Et il n'est pas le seul soit dit en passant, les gens ne sont pas aveugles. Ça t'arrive de te regarder dans une glace ? » Un bref instant, l'image fugace de ce reflet qu'il avait observé tantôt se forma dans l'esprit de Camus, qui la chassa aussitôt, tandis qu'impitoyable, la voix de Saga continuait :

« Tu as vu ce que tu es devenu ? Pourquoi, Camus ?!

- Laisse-moi tranquille. » Le ton sourd et grinçant du Verseau se dilua dans la fraîcheur nocturne, tandis qu'il s'éloignait sans quitter le Pope des yeux : « Je ne veux rien de toi, ni de personne. Fous-moi la paix. » Il disparut bientôt, happé par la nuit, ses pas résonnant encore quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir à leur tour.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une famille. Nul ici n'aurait la prétention d'affirmer une telle chose, et Saga encore moins que les autres.

Mais un groupe existait, bon gré, mal gré. Inconscients de cet état de fait, la plupart s'en étaient plus ou moins détachés au fil des années mais avec les derniers événements, une certaine forme de cohésion les avait tous soudés autour d'un objectif précis.

Tous, sauf un. Camus. Camus qui s'obstinait à marquer son isolement.

Certes, il communiquait avec ses pairs, certes il avait toujours accompli les tâches qui lui incombaient sans un murmure, mais sur le plan spirituel, il demeurait aux abonnés absents. Aucun d'entre eux n'était plus capable de contacter son esprit tant il s'était renfermé au fil des années.

Il ne laissait plus à personne l'opportunité de l'approcher, il semblait avoir tout oublié des vingt dernières années, ou du moins il les avait mises à profit pour petit à petit redevenir l'étranger qu'il était en posant le pied sur le sol du Sanctuaire pour la première fois.

Si Saga s'était rendu compte de cela depuis quelques temps déjà, il prenait aujourd'hui conscience de la gravité de la situation, à un moment où, peut-être, ils devraient tous faire corps, mêlant leurs cosmos et par là même, une part intime d'eux-mêmes. En l'état actuel des choses, Camus en était tout bonnement incapable. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que cette notion était devenue inaccessible au Verseau, au vu de la carapace qu'il s'était forgé.

L'ombre qui se dressa derrière une dorienne bordant les escaliers tira Saga de ses réflexions. Surpris, il vit une masse de boucles sombres se profiler dans la pâleur lunaire, encadrant un visage soucieux au milieu duquel brillaient des yeux en amande, vigilants et alertes.

« Milo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça mais… » D'un geste vague, le Scorpion désigna son temple, un peu plus haut : « Je l'ai entendu passer. Comme tous les soirs.

- Et tu le suis. » Devant le signe d'assentiment du Scorpion, Saga crut bon de préciser : « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée. S'il se rend compte que…

- Il n'en saura rien. Je peux être encore plus discret que lui. » Milo s'avança au bord des marches, toute sa concentration ciblée sur le cheminement de Camus, qu'il n'avait pas perdu. « Il faut… que je sache, tu comprends ? Je suis en train de perdre un ami, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. »

Milo… Emmuré dans ses propres questionnements, Saga en avait oublié ce vieil ami d'enfance, qui devait souffrir de la situation actuelle presque autant que lui et qui se retrouvait confronté à la destruction de ses repères, les uns après les autres. Ayant moins prêté le flanc que d'autres à l'adversité, il devait se sentir bien démuni aujourd'hui…

« Il faut que j'y aille, sinon, je vais perdre sa trace.

- Fais attention. » Bien que toujours persuadé que Milo faisait une erreur, Saga ne put toutefois que s'écarter du passage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » A peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, le Scorpion avait disparu, mais l'inquiétude du Pope demeura. Un reste de cette vieille paranoïa qui l'avait habité tant d'années, très certainement…

* * *

La porte était demeurée entrouverte sur l'ombre qui tapissait le long couloir menant à leurs appartements. Une lumière douce affleurait sur les murs de pierre, telle le témoignage d'une présence unique et vigilante alors que tout dormait.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il la regardait. Assise derrière le bureau du maître des lieux, la tête penchée vers une pile de feuillets qu'il reconnaissait pour être ceux que Dôkho lui avait confiés, elle ne parut pas déceler sa présence. Il savait qu'il n'en n'était pourtant rien. A l'image d'un petit animal curieux, une parcelle de cosmos voleta vers lui, l'enveloppa l'espace d'un instant avant de se retirer aussi prestement qu'elle était apparue et de s'éteindre, tandis que Rachel levait enfin les yeux vers lui.

« Tu ne dors pas ?

- Ton absence m'a réveillée. » Lui répondit-elle, à mi-chemin entre le reproche et la tendresse. Sans un mot, il s'avança dans la pièce et demeurant debout derrière la jeune femme, il posa ses mains fraîches sur les épaules à demi recouvertes d'un voile léger.

« Où es-tu donc allé encore ?

- J'ai croisé Camus, qui a quitté le Sanctuaire… comme chaque soir. » Il sentit les épaules se hausser sous ses doigts.

- Bah… Tu ne peux malheureusement pas y faire grand-chose.

- Sans doute mais… tu le vois comme moi. Tant de changements… Milo est inquiet. Il s'est mis en tête de le suivre. » Reposant avec soin les documents devant elle, elle se tourna à demi, le visage levé vers celui de son amant :

« C'est une erreur.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, même si je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur les raisons de ce doute… Quoi ? » Saga demeurait surpris du regard pénétrant que Rachel venait de lui lancer. Cette dernière l'examina encore quelques instants puis secoua la tête : « Non, rien. Après tout… »

Se détournant, elle reporta son attention sur l'objet initial de sa réflexion. Il se surprit à se demander depuis combien de temps, et à combien de reprises, elle s'était déjà penchée sur ces documents.

Lui-même avait déjà passé une nuit entière dessus et, à l'instar du cas de Camus, il lui avait semblé tourner inlassablement autour d'un point important sans parvenir à l'identifier. Il avait fini par se persuader que ce n'était là qu'une vue de son esprit, trop obsédé par la quête d'une échappatoire illusoire à une situation inacceptable.

Le silence retomba tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pour aller s'installer dans le vieux fauteuil sous la fenêtre. Le silence. Toujours le silence. Les silences plutôt, ce qui était encore pire. L'ami mais aussi l'ennemi, leur ennemi commun, celui qui les avait ballottés tous les deux pendant de si longues années. De nouveau il s'invitait, s'immisçait, s'installait. Après tout, il était un peu comme chez lui, il avait déjà eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'occuper une place quelque peu encombrante, ce foutu silence. Et alors qu'il s'emplissait l'esprit de l'image de cette femme qu'il ne pouvait plus quitter des yeux, la litanie des mots qui n'avaient pas su être prononcés au bon moment revint l'obséder. L'amour qu'il n'avait pas avoué, le chagrin qu'elle avait retenu, la maladie qu'il avait acceptée… Tant de silences meurtriers. Et celui-ci ? Allait-il les mener au seuil de la mort lui aussi ?

Elle n'avait rien dit. Lui non plus. Depuis deux jours, ils se quittaient à peine, et n'en avaient pas reparlé. Les mots leur manquaient-ils, ou la vérité était-elle trop difficile à affronter ? Fuir, sans cesse fuir, les autres, eux-mêmes… L'amertume de la vérité toute nue lui arracha une grimace. Ainsi c'était donc cela qui les avait séparés, maintenus éloignés malgré l'évidence. Dans l'ombre, son poing se serra. Une fois encore, la dernière sans doute, ils faisaient chacun de leur côté face à leurs démons, ces démons qu'ils n'avaient pas osé montrer à l'autre, par peur, par honte, par amour.

Est-ce que de nouveau le silence allait les accompagner sur la dernière portion de route qui restait à parcourir ?

Il ne voulait pas de ça. Non, plus de cette façon. Ne pas la laisser partir, ne pas partir avec elle sur des non-dits, sur des incertitudes, sur des questions sans réponse. Ils n'avaient pas mérité un tel sort. Le temps se rétrécissait mais il demeurait. Une étincelle de chance était là, à leur portée, il ne tenait qu'à eux de s'en saisir, de l'entretenir, ne fut-ce que quelques jours, mais pour partir l'esprit en paix. Ensemble. Unis.

Il la vit s'approcher comme dans un rêve, encore perdu dans ses pensées. En avait-elle suivi le fil ? Il se surprit à l'espérer. Si elle avait pu ainsi comprendre ce qu'il ne savait pas lui dire… Le silence était toujours là, pourtant. Mais sa nature avait changé. Il venait de devenir complice. Elle ne disait rien, mais dans ses yeux, il lut tout le reste. Le sourire de façade. La lutte pour rester debout. Les larmes étouffées. La peur. Le masque de la résignation et de l'honneur venait de tomber, entraînant avec lui les mensonges.

* * *

Ce fut le désespoir chevillé au corps qu'ils firent l'amour cette nuit-là. En silence. Unis, mêlés, fondus en un seul être, dans l'incessante recherche d'un oubli éphémère. Il n'aspirait qu'à se perdre en elle, enivré de la chaleur de son ventre, de la douceur de ses lèvres, de la force de ses doigts entrelacés aux siens… se diluer jusqu'à perdre la simple notion de son individualité pour être elle et toucher son âme. Elle s'abîma autour de lui, elle mourut dans ses bras pour renaître dans son regard, et l'accueillir encore et encore et encore, dévoilant chaque fois un peu plus sa détresse et sa confiance, son corps et son cœur abandonnant la lutte pour laisser enfin leurs esprits se toucher et s'unir.

Le sel de leurs larmes laissa un goût étrange à la jouissance qui les surprit si souvent cette nuit-là, une marque indélébile, comme pour leur rappeler la fragilité de ce qui aurait pu être leur bonheur.

A mi-chemin entre la réalité et le rêve, il demeurait cependant attentif à celle qui reposait contre lui, nue dans sa chair et dans son esprit. L'impression de force qu'elle dégageait s'était assourdie, accordant à la jeune femme un bref répit, une liberté d'être sans se soucier des apparences. Un état transitoire, un équilibre délicat mais qui, dans l'instant présent, écartait toute forme de mensonges.

« Et si Shura s'est trompé ? » La voix étouffée de Saga s'éleva, résonnant malgré tout dans la tranquillité nocturne : « S'il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives ? Tu y penses ?

- Si c'est effectivement le cas… » Sans le regarder, elle faufila ses doigts dans la main qui reposait contre son ventre : « … Alors j'aurais au moins eu la satisfaction de t'avoir retrouvé. Quelques semaines, quelques jours, peu m'importe pourvu que nous soyons enfin parvenus ensemble à dépasser tout ce qui nous a éloignés.

- Crois-tu que nous aurions pu être heureux ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut avoir un minimum de prédispositions pour ça. » Il devina plutôt qu'il ne vit le sourire triste qui glissa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. « J'ai l'impression que la distribution des cartes ne nous a pas été très favorable dès le départ.

- Nous aurions peut-être pu changer la donne.

- Tu crois ? » Elle, en tout cas, n'en semblait pas persuadée. Il le perçut dans sa voix, avec une douloureuse acuité.

Etonnant comme, malgré la situation, malgré l'avenir qui disparaissait au loin, le détachement était soudainement venu à leur secours. Etait-ce bien eux qui parlaient, là, en ce moment même ? Qui établissaient ce bilan douloureux et inévitable au pied du point de non-retour ? Au-delà de tout cela, ils avaient fini par comprendre. Comprendre que le refus et la fuite étaient devenus inutiles. Que quoi qu'ils auraient pu dire ou faire n'aurait finalement rien changé. Des êtres supérieurs tels que le couple qu'ils formaient n'auraient pu se satisfaire de la vie d'un humain ordinaire, ils le savaient, et ils en avaient toujours connu le prix.

« Alors nous accomplirons notre tâche. Quelque part, si nous réussissons, je… j'aurais réalisé une partie de mes objectifs. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais douté. Toutes les raisons qui avaient animé Rachel pour lutter contre vents et marées, pour n'avoir jamais perdu confiance en Saga étaient justes. Il l'avait fait pour lui, mais ce n'était là qu'une face la vérité. Il l'avait aussi fait pour tous parce que jamais, il n'avait perdu de vue le but même de sa propre existence. Une bouffée de reconnaissance envers celui qui était devenu une part d'elle-même l'envahit. Il en serait digne.

_Aéroport de Séville, Andalousie, Espagne, le lendemain matin…_

Fatigué, il se laissa tomber sur le siège que lui désignait l'hôtesse, avec un vague remerciement mâchouillé en espagnol.

Il coinça son gros sac marin sous son siège et étira ses longues jambes devant lui, en bénissant tous les dieux d'avoir inventé les premières classes, dans lesquelles il ne se faisait pas l'effet d'un crabe dans une boîte de conserve. Comparaison certes un peu douteuse, mais bon, on faisait ce qu'on pouvait, vu la fatigue qui lui embrumait le cerveau.

Il saisit l'oreiller gracieusement fourni par Iberia pour le glisser entre le hublot et son siège. Après avoir bataillé pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il finit par se rencogner dans son fauteuil, prêt à sombrer dans le sommeil, dès que ce foutu avion serait en l'air.

Il était mort de chez mort. Deux jours non stop à jouer les rats de bibliothèque, à peine entrecoupés de quelques heures de repos… Un vrai cauchemar. Et dire que certains adoraient ça… A l'occasion, il faudrait qu'il mette Mü à l'italien. En voilà une résolution qu'elle était bonne ! Au moins la prochaine fois, il aurait la paix. La prochaine fois… Même s'il s'était défendu de trop y penser, la simple feuille pliée dans la poche à l'intérieur de son blouson pesait un peu trop lourd à son goût. Le poids de l'avenir. Le sien mais aussi celui de tous les autres. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu du bien-fondé des recherches qu'ils avaient effectuées et de la solution qui en avait découlé. Mais son opinion personnelle n'avait plus à présent qu'à s'effacer au regard de l'intérêt collectif. Il ne prendrait certainement pas la responsabilité de décider pour les autres, même si pour cela il allait devoir se plier à la majorité. Même s'il doutait que cela fonctionne. Même s'il était intiment persuadé que… ça ne marcherait pas.

Les yeux dans le vague, il regardait sans les voir les gens qui, un à un, pénétraient dans l'appareil et stagnaient dans l'allée centrale, en attendant que ceux qui les précèdaient daignent bien vouloir s'installer. Son regard tomba sur une jeune femme debout quelques rangs devant lui : grande et mince, le visage impassible, elle attendait que les deux personnes âgées de sa rangée parviennent à se glisser jusqu'à leurs sièges. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur de couleur marron, coupé dans une matière très fluide qui dessinait parfaitement sa silhouette, et portait un chapeau assorti, à larges bords. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Angelo se redressa de quelques centimètres pour mieux l'observer.

Dans le même temps, elle ôta son chapeau d'un geste qui eut pour effet de libérer une masse de cheveux ondulés et cuivrés, parsemés de mèches plus claires, retombant au niveau de ses épaules. Elle se tourna alors vers lui.

Angelo étouffa par miracle le cri de stupeur qui lui montait aux lèvres. Sidéré, il fixait la jeune femme qui, de son côté, sembla l'espace d'une seconde aussi surprise que lui, puis dont le visage se referma instantanément, alors qu'elle s'asseyait enfin.

L'instant suivant, Angelo commençait à se défaire de sa ceinture de sécurité pour se lever, lorsque la voix de l'hôtesse retentit dans les hauts parleurs :

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous vous prions de bien vouloir vérifier que votre ceinture est bien attachée et de relever la tablette devant votre siège. Notre décollage est proche. »

Et, au cas où les passagers n'auraient pas bien compris le message, seriné en anglais, en espagnol et en français, voilà que les hôtesses circulaient dans la coursive en jetant un œil soupçonneux sur les bas ventres de part et d'autre, geste qui aurait pu prêter à confusion en d'autres temps et d'autres lieux.

Dans un soupir, Angelo retomba sur son siège. Inutile. Il se déhancha une dernière fois pour tenter d'apercevoir la jeune femme, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à distinguer fut le sommet d'une tête rousse au niveau des appuis-tête des rangées de sièges.

_« Je me suis sans doute trompé. Voyons, raisonne-toi imbécile, les fantômes, ça n'existe pas. Par contre, les sosies… Oui, voilà, c'est sûrement ça, un sosie. »_

Mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas un sosie. Il l'avait compris à la seconde même, en l'apercevant. Sans doute avait-il ressenti une étincelle de cosmos qui l'avait mis sur la voie. C'était bien elle.

* * *

1 Avant 1582, le calendrier en vigueur était le calendrier julien. Néanmoins, la différence avec notre calendrier grégorien peut être négligée ici.

2 Hôtel Doña Maria, derrière la cathédrale de Séville.


	33. Chapitre 25

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Ce chapitre est exceptionnellement classé avec un niveau d'avertissement NC-17, pour cause de termes explicites et d'une atmosphère particulièrement angst. _

_Ce qui signifie, en résumé, que vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus !^^

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 25**

C'était bel et bien Marine Mitsotakis qui était installée en première classe du vol Séville Paris, quatre rangs devant lui, Marine Mitsotakis, morte douze ans auparavant en donnant naissance à la fille d'Aiolia Xérakis, décédée elle aussi, le même jour.

Son visage s'était affiné, quelques marques du temps étaient apparues, l'abondante chevelure rousse avait été lissée avec un succès mitigé, mais le regard, lui, n'avait pas changé. Angelo tenta de lutter encore quelques minutes contre l'évidence, sans résultat. De toute manière, elle l'avait également reconnu. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être seul à cet instant précis et se prit à maudire Shura d'avoir décidé de mettre en ordre ce qui lui servait de vie normale dans la capitale espagnole, avant de rejoindre le Sanctuaire. Si le Capricorne avait été là… Un minimum de pragmatisme aurait été le bienvenu.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, coincé comme il l'était dans son siège sous le regard méfiant d'une hôtesse qui observait l'énergumène qui ne cessait de gigoter sur son fauteuil.

Deux heures de vol le séparaient de Paris où il devait prendre sa correspondance pour Athènes. Niveau créneau, c'était limité, mais peut-être suffisant pour éclaircir ce mystère.

Fort de cette décision, il cessa de triturer la cicatrice qui ornait son pouce gauche ; cela faisait des années qu'il tentait de se débarrasser de ce tic, mais c'était plus fort que lui. A la moindre contrariété, il frottait ce pouce qu'il s'était entaillé en Sicile, au cours des premiers jours de son entraînement.

Il finit par appuyer son menton sur sa paume, le coude posé au bord du hublot. Laissant son esprit dériver, il contempla le ciel limpide du matin. Peu à peu, ses souvenirs le ramenèrent au Sanctuaire et bien malgré lui, il se remémora le jour où Marine était "morte". Tout le monde avait su qu'elle avait dû être évacuée d'urgence sur Athènes, lorsque les premières douleurs avaient commencé, bien trop tôt par rapport au terme annoncé. Mais seuls deux ou trois d'entre eux avaient accompagné Aiolia à l'hôpital. Et le Cancer ne faisait pas partie de l'escorte. Les choses étaient différentes à cette époque-là. Très différentes.

Au paroxysme de son ambition malade, Saga avait assassiné Shion à peine trois années plus tôt. Sa poigne d'acier s'était alors abattue sur le Sanctuaire, le broyant, le tordant pour le modeler conformément à ses exigences et ses désirs, sans tenir compte des objections, critiques et autres insurrections promptement étouffées dans l'œuf. Aioros en avait d'ailleurs hérité les conséquences à vie. Un symbole certes, mais un exemple à ne pas suivre. Du moins, du point de vue de l'italien qui s'était pour sa part montré suffisamment prudent pour ne pas, en plus, s'acoquiner avec le frère de celui qui avait osé affronter l'assassin.

C'était Aldébaran qui lui avait raconté ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là. Les médecins avaient pris la jeune femme en charge dès son arrivée et avaient provoqué l'accouchement, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Malheureusement, quelques heures plus tard, le chirurgien était venu annoncer à Aiolia le décès de la mère, et de l'enfant.

C'était là que ça ne collait pas.

Le Lion avait vu le corps de sa compagne. Un cadavre bon sang ! Morte et archi-morte… Il s'en serait rendu compte si cela n'avait pas été le cas ! En tout cas, lui, Angelo, il l'aurait senti, mais bon, tous deux ne se spécialisaient pas dans le même domaine non plus.

C'était bien joli tout ça, mais la seule question qui méritait d'être posée, du moins aux yeux du Cancer, était "pourquoi". Pourquoi avoir fait croire à sa mort ? Pourquoi avoir disparu ? Mal à l'aise, Angelo se rappela les jours qui s'en étaient ensuivis : tragiques. La douleur d'Aiolia était telle que tous le fuyaient, pour ne pas en être éclaboussés. Lui le premier d'ailleurs. Il secoua la tête : il n'avait pas une folle envie de se replonger des ces années noires.

De nouveau, il jeta un coup d'œil devant lui, soucieux de vérifier une fois encore que son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours. La tête rousse était toujours là.

Il aurait beau réfléchir à la situation, il ne trouverait très certainement pas de réponse à cette fichue question. Et qui était la personne la mieux placée pour éclaircir ce mystère ? Un mince sourire glacé vint flotter sur ses lèvres, sans pour autant illuminer les ombres de son visage. Peu importe comment, mais il la ferait parler. Maintenant qu'il l'avait repérée, il ne la lâcherait pas.

* * *

Les deux heures de vol lui parurent interminables. Néanmoins, il ne se précipita pas pour sortir de l'appareil. Paisible, il resta assis tandis que les autres passagers s'agitaient autour de lui. La jeune femme s'était également levée, mais elle ne jeta pas le moindre regard du côté d'Angelo et se fondit dans le flot humain, vers la sortie. Alors, il saisit son sac, et sortit le dernier.

Elle courait presque dans les longues coursives de Roissy, zigzaguant entre les gens et traînant son bagage derrière elle. Lui suivait une dizaine de mètres en arrière, d'un pas large et sûr. Au détour du couloir, il prit note du panneau « correspondance » droit devant lui ; cependant, il vit également Marine amorcer un virage vers la droite, en direction de la sortie de l'aérogare. Il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde. Se retrouvant juste derrière elle dans l'escalator, il lui saisit le bras au moment où elle posait le pied dans le hall :

« Viens avec moi. » Elle tenta de se débattre, mais la poigne d'Angelo se fit cruelle et sentant les doigts impitoyables pénétrer dans sa chair, elle cessa de lutter pour se retrouver entraînée à sa suite.

Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin, Angelo ouvrant à la volée la première porte de service qu'il trouva sur sa route et lançant la jeune femme devant lui sans ménagement.

Vive comme l'éclair, elle se retourna, mais le Cancer avait déjà refermé la porte.

« Laisse-moi sortir d'ici… » Siffla-t-elle, tout en se ramassant sur elle-même, prête à bondir. D'un air narquois, Angelo l'observa un instant puis lança :

- Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Te débarrasser de moi ? Tu rêves, ma pauvre fille. »

Il croisa son regard et y lut de la peur. Un instant, il fut surpris… mais pas pour très longtemps. Il se rappela que Marine avait quitté le Sanctuaire depuis douze ans et à l'époque… La réputation du Cancer était déjà fort bien établie. Cruel, sadique, inhumain… Difficile en effet d'accorder sa confiance à celui qui avait collectionné pendant de trop nombreuses années une telle guirlande de qualificatifs tous aussi attrayants les uns que les autres.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et la peur dans le regard de Marine se mua en panique. Il reprit, d'un ton suave :

« En tout cas, tu m'as l'air très en forme, pour une morte. Et pourtant, les dieux savent à quel point je m'y connais en matière de cadavres… Mais là, chapeau ! Je te tire ma révérence. » Termina-t-il en esquissant une courbette, sans toutefois la quitter des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Oh, mais rien, rien du tout ! C'est juste que… tu comprendras mon étonnement en te voyant dans cet avion : "Tiens", me suis-je dit, "Marine ! Au diable la logique, je vais aller la saluer comme au bon vieux temps ! " C'est tout moi ça, ma bonne éducation… Une situation normale, en quelque sorte, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Les derniers mots d'Angelo tombèrent comme des couperets, froids et acérés. Marine, sentant le danger, recula de quelques centimètres. Cependant, elle releva le menton, et répondit, sur le même ton ironique :

« Et bien, tu m'as saluée, alors tu peux t'en aller maintenant. Laisse-moi retourner dans ma tombe, j'y suis bien installée.

- Madame fait de l'humour, c'est magnifique. Je me demande bien ce que penserait Aiolia de tout ça… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça le ferait rire, je me trompe ? » Toute trace de sourire avait disparu du visage de l'italien, qui s'était redressé et la toisait froidement.

« Je suis morte, Angelo. Et je souhaite le rester. Rien ne t'oblige à dire que tu m'as vue.

- Sans doute. Mais je pense que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à regarder Aiolia en face, lorsqu'il va me demander si j'ai fait bon voyage, tu vois… En même temps, je m'imagine mal lui dire que _sa_ Marine est toujours en vie, en pleine forme, et s'est apparemment bien foutue de sa gueule il y a douze ans. En toute franchise, je n'ai pas une folle envie d'être responsable de la "joie" qu'il va très certainement éprouver.

- Tiens, et depuis quand es-tu aussi scrupuleux et aussi soucieux des sentiments des autres ? Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à foutre, les mecs comme toi, ça ne change pas. Alors, ne me sers pas le joli couplet du gentil chevalier, ça ne… »

Elle fut interrompue par une gifle retentissante, qui l'envoya valser contre le mur. D'une main, elle se retint pour ne pas s'écrouler et, avec lenteur, releva la tête. Du sang suintait à la commissure de ses lèvres. D'un geste, elle s'essuya.

« Petite conne… Que sais-tu du Sanctuaire d'aujourd'hui et de ceux qui le gardent, toi qui n'as rien trouvé de plus courageux que la fuite ? Tu n'en as donc plus rien à faire d'Aiolia, et du mal que tu pourrais faire autour de toi si…

- … Si tu parles ! » Elle se redressa à son tour, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Ça fait douze ans, oui, que je suis partie. Personne n'a plus jamais entendu parler de moi, et moi, je ne veux plus entendre parler du Sanctuaire. Plus jamais, tu entends ? ! Alors, oublie ça, oublie que tu m'as vue, je suis morte, je te le répète. » Elle ramena ses cheveux dans sa nuque d'un geste nerveux et fit mine de se diriger vers la porte. Arrivée à la hauteur d'Angelo, elle ajouta :

« Et puis, sois tranquille. J'ai abandonné toute prétention de chevalier depuis belle lurette. Tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre une vie normale. Vos précieux secrets ne risquent rien. Quelqu'un qui n'existe plus ne peut plus rien raconter n'est-ce pas ? »

Il eut un instant l'intention de la retenir mais n'en fit rien. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, et lorsqu'il se retourna pour sortir, le hall autour de lui était désert. Il ramassa son sac. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers sa porte d'enregistrement. Il avait loupé sa correspondance, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il resterait de la place sur le prochain vol pour Athènes.

_Grèce, la veille au soir…_

Du haut de la falaise, Milo observa le premier bateau s'éloigner de la rive. Dans la pénombre, il attendit de le voir dépasser le phare avant de descendre rejoindre le second passeur. Il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, et lui expliqua en quelques gestes ce qu'il souhaitait : suivre le bateau à distance respectueuse mais suffisamment réduite pour que lui-même ne perde pas la trace de Camus une fois qu'il serait au port.

Trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils accostaient, Milo entrevit la silhouette familière fendre la foule des touristes qui peuplaient les quais brillamment illuminés, et s'éloigner dans l'ombre. Il se dépêcha de le suivre. Il prit soin de masquer soigneusement son aura et ferma son esprit : ainsi Camus ne pourrait pas sentir sa présence, même s'il l'avait voulu.

Ils marchèrent longtemps. Petit à petit, leurs pas les éloignèrent des quartiers du port, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans une enfilade de ruelles, à peine éclairées. Milo commençait à s'impatienter et à se demander jusqu'où son ami comptait aller comme ça, quand ils franchirent le coin d'une énième artère. Là, une dizaine de personnes discutaient au bord du trottoir, devant une porte aveugle. Des notes de musique s'en échappèrent lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur deux autres personnes. Milo s'arrêta au coin de la rue, et observa Camus se diriger d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit. Passant près du groupe, ce dernier fut salué par trois hommes qui semblaient le connaître. L'entrée était gardée par deux espèces de molosses humains qui le regardèrent à peine tout en le laissant entrer.

En voyant Camus disparaître à l'intérieur, Milo eut un geste d'agacement : _« Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? »_ A première vue, ça ressemblait à une boîte de nuit. _« Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui…»_

Mais décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait impérativement qu'il rentre là-dedans. L'air assuré, le sourire aux lèvres, il s'avança. Le même groupe était toujours là, et tout en marchant vers la porte, il se fit la réflexion que l'endroit choisi pour organiser ce type d'activité nocturne était quelque peu… à l'écart. L'un des deux videurs se planta en travers de son chemin :

« C'est une soirée privée, on ne passe pas.

- Je suis avec mon ami, il vient de rentrer - son sourire s'élargit, - ce serait dommage…

- C'est ça. Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici alors dégage. » Au moment où Milo voyait sa dernière chance s'envoler, l'un des hommes du groupe interpella le videur en riant :

« Tu ne sais plus reconnaître les belles gueules quand tu en vois une ? Tu devrais le laisser rentrer ! » Et derechef, il éclata de rire. Milo affecta un air entendu, sourit sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi et finit par passer entre les deux molosses.

Tendu, il pénétra dans une immense salle au plafond bas et complètement enfumée.

Il n'y avait que peu d'éclairage, et la musique couvrait tous les autres sons. Une foule clairsemée errait entre ombres et lumières. Le bar était sur sa droite, tandis que la partie gauche était couverte par de nombreuses tables basses cernées par des banquettes quasiment toutes vides. Une piste de danse, plus éclairée, partageait la salle et était, pour l'heure, plus ou moins envahie, plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs. Oui, typiquement une boîte et pourtant, cela ne ressemblait pas exactement aux endroits qu'il avait pu fréquenter plus souvent qu'à son tour. L'ambiance de cet endroit-là était particulière. Il manquait un élément habituel. Que… il n'y avait pas de fille. Pas une. Et Milo se sentit glacé jusqu'aux os. _« Non, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… »._

A cet instant, quelqu'un demanda derrière lui :

« Tu prends un verre ? » Il se retourna en sursautant. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux très courts, presque imberbe. Il réfréna une brutale envie de s'enfuir et s'entendit répondre courtoisement :

« Non merci. » Il se détourna presque immédiatement pour chercher Camus des yeux, à travers la foule. Toutefois, l'autre n'avait pas bougé et continua à parler :

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu… C'est la première fois que tu viens ?

- Hein ?… Heu, oui, oui. » Le Scorpion avait répondu d'une voix absente, tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de percer les ombres qui s'agitaient devant lui.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Je peux peut-être t'aider, je viens assez souvent. »

_« __Ç__a, ça ne m'étonne pas… »_ Pensa Milo tout en lui prêtant enfin attention. Il dit à voix haute :

- Oui, je cherche… un ami. Grand, mince, les cheveux bleus tirant sur le vert, les yeux pâles, pas très causant.

- Ah, lui ! » _« Génial, _pensa sombrement Milo_. Mais je ne sais pas si je dois être content ou pas qu'il le connaisse… »_ L'autre poursuivit :

« Oui, on le voit pas mal ces temps-ci… Tiens, justement, il est là-bas ! » Milo suivit des yeux le doigt de l'homme qui lui désignait une table légèrement à l'écart des autres. Camus était assis devant un verre et discutait avec un autre homme. Ils étaient proches tous les deux. Très proches.

« Je crois que tu arrives trop tard, commenta l'autre, goguenard. Il semblerait que ton mec se soit trouvé un ami pour la nuit !

- Ce n'est pas mon… Oh et puis merde ! Casse-toi, maintenant ! » Le grec le fixait, les yeux étincelants de fureur. L'autre, médusé, fila sans demander son reste. Milo reporta alors son attention sur cette fichue table. Il refusait de croire ce qu'il voyait : c'était invraisemblable, absurde, du pur délire ! Camus ! Camus, son ami depuis des années, celui avec qui il avait tout partagé, son confident, son frère ! Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes brûler ses paupières. Il serra les poings. Soudain, il vit l'autre homme se pencher vers Camus et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Milo s'enfonça le poing dans la gorge pour ne pas hurler.

Tétanisé, ce fut à peine s'il se rendit compte que le jeune homme qu'il venait de rembarrer s'éloignait de quelques mètres, mais pas plus cependant.

Les coups qui résonnaient dans son corps, c'était quoi ? Le rythme lancinant de la musique crachée par les enceintes au-dessus de sa tête, ou les battements de son cœur affolé ? C'en était presque une douleur derrière ses yeux, qui le lancinait, tandis qu'il fixait cette scène, là-bas, dans la pénombre.

Il y avait toujours aussi peu de monde, aussi ramena-t-il son col autour de son visage d'un geste absent, et s'il avait pu disparaître en cet instant de la surface de la terre, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Le goût de la bile qui remontait dans sa bouche ne disparaissait pas. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître, pas devant _ça_.

L'autre était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs et drus, les traits fins… Il ne le voyait pas clairement de là où il se trouvait mais l'espace d'un instant, un éclair de lumière tomba sur les deux visages si proches l'un de l'autre. Le rictus provoqué par le désir déformait la figure de l'autre, et dans son regard luisait une concupiscence malsaine.

Milo aurait voulu fuir mais ses pieds le clouaient au sol ; la raideur dans sa nuque l'empêchait de tourner la tête. Il recula soudain de quelques pas, s'en allant cogner un groupe de trois ou quatre hommes derrière lui, accoudés au bar.

« Et toi ! Fais un peu attention ! » Fit l'un d'entre eux en se retournant prestement vers le Scorpion, qui baissa les yeux : « Excusez-moi… » Marmonna-t-il, et alors que ces derniers mots se perdaient dans le brouhaha général, une force irrésistible le fit de nouveau porter attention à la salle devant lui.

_« Mais… Où est-il ? »_

La petite table ronde à l'écart avait été désertée. Sans même réfléchir, Milo se fraya un chemin vers une marche sur laquelle il se jucha, inspectant les alentours jusqu'à ce que son regard ne soit interpellé par une chevelure bleutée qui s'éloignait vers le fond, toujours accompagnée. Il ne prit pas garde au frisson glacial qui galopa le long de son échine, quand il suivit la même direction, masquant toujours soigneusement son aura, un mur solide constamment élevé autour de son esprit et de ses pensées. Il le vit disparaître dans les entrailles du bâtiment ; la bouche sombre et béante d'un escalier s'ouvrait à présent devant lui.

De cette obscurité montaient une multitude de sons et de voix mêlées, ainsi qu'une chaleur bien plus intense et moite que celle de la salle qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter. Il avait le choix. Soit il descendait, soit il s'en retournait. Il en avait assez vu sans doute…

_« Rentre chez toi. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »_

Cette petite voix-là, ça s'appelait l'intuition. Le sixième sens. Celui qu'on doit toujours écouter, quoi qu'il arrive. Conseil fort sage qui ne peut être suivi que par un esprit clair et dégagé. Or… embrumé par la cacophonie autour de lui, secoué par ce qu'il venait de voir, celui de Milo était loin de répondre à ces critères. Très loin. Trop.

Presque malgré lui, ses pas l'attirèrent vers la noirceur qui lui tendait les bras. Et il commença à descendre.

Suffoqué par la fumée bleuâtre qui montait vers lui, il étouffa tant bien que mal un accès de toux, et décida d'ignorer ses yeux qui commençaient à le piquer. Des caves aménagées. Et il comprit enfin où se regroupait la foule.

Il resta de longues minutes bloqué en bas des marches par une presse humaine compacte qui, telle la houle marine, se mouvait lentement, par à-coups, ouvrant et refermant des portes éphémères à travers lesquelles se faufilaient les uns et les autres. Bientôt, suivi par un groupe, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'engouffrer lui aussi au beau milieu de cette foule agglutinée. De la musique du rez-de-chaussée ne s'entendaient plus que les battements sourds et lancinants. Sous le plafond bas s'accumulait la fumée, une fumée qui avait pris des teintes sanguines… comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait aucune lumière blanche et celles qui demeuraient visibles l'étaient en faible nombre, dispersées sous les plafonds ou dans des coins, des lampes rouges, violacées, écarlates, ne dispensant qu'une lueur faiblarde et intermittente, du fait des mouvements incessants autour d'elle.

Il l'avait perdu de vue, une fois de plus. Entouré de toutes parts, serré, presque étouffé, il joua des bras et des mains pour se frayer un chemin à travers la masse, rendu presque saoul par le bourdonnement permanent des voix autour de lui, des voix qui, bizarrement, étaient atténuées comme plongées dans un bain de coton, mais qui, de par leur nombre, donnaient le vertige.

La chaleur infernale qui régnait collait sa chemise à sa peau, et le manteau sombre qu'il portait sur le dos n'arrangeait rien. Du revers de la main, il essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à son front. Et il ne le voyait toujours pas.

Sa progression malaisée semblait ne jamais devoir se terminer. Ce sous-sol continuait bien au-delà des limites de la salle qui le surplombait, et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres qu'il se rendit compte que d'une part la foule était moins dense tout à coup, et que d'autre part, la longueur de la pièce était à présent entrecoupée de parois, de murs, munis d'ouvertures ou pas, dans une pénombre encore plus prononcée.

Soudain, une porte humaine s'ouvrit devant ses pas Oh, juste quelques secondes… de longues secondes…

La familière silhouette fine et élancée était là, dans un réduit qui pouvait s'apparenter à une alcôve. Debout, ce corps dont le visage disparaissait dans l'ombre, était à demi nu et parcouru par une main brutale et fébrile, qui s'égarait dans l'échancrure du jean noir ouvert jusqu'à la naissance de l'aine.

Paralysé, Milo n'était plus qu'une carcasse creuse plantée au milieu de la tornade. Les gens erraient autour de lui qui ne bougeait plus un muscle, ses yeux dilatés et fixes observant avec épouvante la scène qui se déroulait là, à quelques mètres, au vu et au su de tous ceux qui le souhaitaient. Il vit les mains étrangères agripper les hanches dénudées de son ami, il sentit presque les ongles de l'autre pénétrer avec force la peau pâle du français… Pourtant, il ne sursauta même pas quand d'un mouvement brusque, l'homme aux cheveux noirs poussa Camus dans le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à plat ventre sur l'espèce de matelas dépourvu de tout et posé à même le sol, sa tête rebondissant violemment contre le béton, le visage tourné vers la porte du réduit.

Le pantalon ouvert sur un sexe gonflé et turgescent, l'autre s'abattit sur le corps sans réaction, écartant sans ménagement les longues cuisses musclées, entre lesquelles il s'introduisit d'un coup de boutoir puissant. Et il le pilonna. Sans relâche. Sans arrêt. Vite. Trop vite.

Il n'y eut aucun cri, à peine un ahanement final, avant que l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne se redresse, un vague sourire plaqué sur son visage déformé par l'effort et la jouissance, et ne se rajuste. Il ne jeta même pas un regard au corps meurtri gisant toujours sur le sol. Puis il sortit.

L'autre ne sut pas qu'à cet instant-là, il côtoya la mort plus près qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Il ne prêta pas attention à l'homme enveloppé dans un manteau noir, qu'il bouscula presque. Sans doute se dit-il que celui-ci avait bien dû prendre son pied en le regardant baiser le type là-bas… Il ne vit pas l'éclair rougeâtre qui jaillit spontanément d'un pli de l'étoffe sombre, avant de se rétracter. Il s'en alla, vivant.

Camus ne le voyait pas. Pourtant Milo était juste à quelques mètres… Un Milo avec la nausée au bord des lèvres, un Milo tremblant sur ses jambes et se sentant plus faible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, un Milo au cœur lardé de souffrances… Le visage de Camus reposait toujours sur le sol, exsangue, morne, sans trace de vie aucune, son regard opalescent maintenant vitreux… Et si vide ! Vide de tout, mais rempli de néant… De longues minutes, le Scorpion resta à l'observer ainsi, toujours incapable de bouger, transi de dégoût, de haine, de peur… d'un maelström de sensations poisseuses et sales, si sales… La main que posa Camus sur le béton, pour se relever lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Reculant, centimètre après centimètre, le grec se déroba à la vue de l'ouverture, perdant petit à petit l'image de Camus, seul, se redressant, se rhabillant, un homme éteint, accablé… qui releva brusquement la tête dardant des yeux soudain brillants sur la foule qui passait devant lui sans lui prêter attention.

Cela avait fait trop, trop d'un coup. Le mur spirituel qu'avait créé Milo pour protéger ses pensées et brider son cosmos se fissurait ; paniqué, il continua à reculer, sans plus s'excuser cette fois auprès de ceux qu'il bousculait, il allait de plus en plus vite, incapable de trouver en lui les ressources nécessaires pour se barricader une fois encore.

* * *

Quand Camus se fondit dans la foule, il ne vit rien ni personne. Ce cosmos si familier avait disparu.

L'air frais de l'extérieur lui fit prendre conscience que, peut-être, il avait été victime d'une hallucination. Après tout, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même à cet instant-là. Plongeant ses mains au plus profond de ses poches, il s'éloigna, rasant les murs sales de la ruelle. La nuit s'éclaircissait près du port, l'aube approchait. Un instant, il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui se teintait de violine : les étoiles… Sa vie et son destin. C'était donc cela qui lui avait été réservé ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait, ou ne pas fait, pour mériter tel châtiment ? Il tâchait de demeurer sourd aux douleurs et aux crampes qui martyrisaient son corps, en cette aube naissante… Comme presque chaque matin d'ailleurs. Chaque matin depuis près de vingt années… Il aurait voulu hurler. Sa peine, son désespoir… Sa haine aussi, sa haine de lui-même, de ce qu'il était… De cette tare si incompréhensible qui le faisait souffrir chaque jour, chaque nuit, dans sa chair et dans sa tête… Ne jamais avoir vu le jour, voilà ce qu'il aurait désiré.

Pour ne pas vivre, pour ne pas l'avoir connu, _lui_.

Pour ne pas l'aimer.

_Au Sanctuaire, Grèce, fin d'après-midi…_

Lorsque Angelo posa le pied sur l'île, il se sentit comme soulagé. Il avait passé le reste de son voyage à essayer de dormir, sans grand succès, l'esprit trop occupé par les paroles de Marine. Maintenant, il espérait pouvoir se reposer quelques heures, avant d'affronter de nouveau les problèmes.

Pas de chance. Au moment où il entamait la montée des marches menant à sa demeure, il vit apparaître Kanon au coin. Vu sa tête, il ne venait pas faire une visite de bon voisinage. En soupirant, il balança son sac au pied de l'entrée :

« Quoi ?

- Angelo… On t'attendait à midi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, bordel ?! »

Traduction : "on s'inquiétait pour toi", mais inutile de compter sur Kanon pour adopter un ton aussi délicat.

« Pourquoi ? Shura est déjà là ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui est parti après toi, c'est effectivement très étonnant, répondit indirectement le cadet des Antinaïkos, sarcastique.

- Ça va, j'ai compris… Je te suis. Quoi de neuf sinon ?

- Pas grand-chose. »

Kanon avait haussé les épaules, le Cancer à ses côtés, tandis qu'ils gravissaient tous deux les marches menant au Palais.

- Et l'ambiance ?

- Bof… Pas mieux, pas pire. »

Angelo jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son compagnon. Ce dernier semblait préoccupé ; son regard s'était assombri et sa bouche avait pris un pli amer. Vraisemblablement, les choses n'avaient pas dû être faciles pendant son absence, entre les ancêtres d'un côté et leurs descendants de l'autre.

« Comment va ton frère ? » Kanon ne répondit pas. Mais l'image qui se dessina dans l'esprit d'Angelo sur l'injonction du Gémeau était éloquente. Le Cancer y vit ou plutôt y devina un Saga rongé par l'angoisse, fébrile, frôlant les limites de la dépression.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Demanda l'italien d'un ton qu'il voulut neutre malgré l'agaçante pointe d'inquiétude qui lui chatouilla le cœur.

- Rien.

- Très drôle.

- Je ne plaisante pas Angelo. Je ne peux rien faire.

- Pourtant, il s'appuie bien sur toi, non ? »

Kanon n'eut pas le temps de paraître surpris, alors qu'ils parvenaient au Palais. Angelo s'engouffrait déjà dans les étages en direction du bureau du Pope, sans attendre la moindre réponse.

La tension qui émanait de Rachel était palpable. Un coup d'œil vers Shura renseigna le Cancer : il apparaissait évident qu'il avait fait le récit de sa confrontation tragique avec les Gardiens à l'héritière Dothrakis, ainsi qu'à son Pope. Et Kanon ne fit pas non plus de commentaire superflu.

* * *

« Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour arriver aussi tard ?! » Par tous les Dieux, ils allaient la lui poser combien de fois cette question ! L'espace d'un instant le visage de Marine flotta devant ses yeux et précipitamment, il barricada ses pensées, avant de rétorquer, plus ronchon qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

« Raté ma correspondance.

- Ah ouais ? » Bien qu'encore assez pâle, Shura semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête. Ses petits yeux soupçonneux étaient rivés sur l'italien qui, mal à l'aise, se déroba à l'examen en se tournant vers Saga.

Kanon avait plutôt édulcoré la situation… Une ombre, voilà à quoi ressemblait le Pope. Pas grand-chose à voir de fait avec celui qui en cet instant précis lui servait de jumeau, mais qui en était aussi éloigné que le soleil le plus éclatant l'est de la nuit la plus opaque. Presque aussi maigre qu'il l'avait été au cours de sa maladie, Saga arborait un teint olivâtre, celui dont hérite tout bon grec qui se respecte lorsqu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Au milieu des traits fatigués, voire même usés par le stress permanent et l'absence de sommeil, seuls ses yeux témoignaient d'une étincelle de vie, l'émeraude fiévreuse luisant au fond de deux gouffres obscurs. Rachel se tenait à ses côtés, sa main effleurant le bras de son compagnon sans pourtant le toucher. Angelo savait que s'il avait intensifié à peine son cosmos à cette seconde, il aurait perçu un lien entre les deux amants, le soutien d'une femme inquiète pour celui qui vacillait malgré lui.

Angelo se garda cependant de tout commentaire. Son petit doigt lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment de faire preuve de l'humour tout en légèreté et en délicatesse dont il était coutumier.

« J'ai commencé sans toi, hein. » Shura désignait la pile de feuilles blanches soigneusement agencées sur le bureau de Saga. « Par contre, si tu pouvais sortir le dessin… »

Cinq paires d'yeux étaient rivées sur le croquis minutieusement mis au propre par le Capricorne deux jours plus tôt. Tous assis autour du bureau, ils l'observaient en silence. Rachel, les mains jointes contre ses lèvres, paraissait hypnotisée, le regard perdu dans le vague. Mais l'intensité avec laquelle elle se livrait à ses calculs et autres conjectures n'échappa à personne.

« Ça peut marcher, finit-elle par dire lentement. Angelo, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Moi ? » L'italien avait sursauté, alors que toute son attention était en réalité concentrée sur le bandage qui entourait de nouveau le poignet de la jeune femme, sous lequel s'étalait une tâche sombre et irrégulière. « Pourquoi est-ce que…

- J'aimerais avoir ton avis. »

Etonné, il observa un instant celle qui lui faisait face, un regard vigilant et attentif attaché sur lui. Il répondit, choisissant ses mots avec soin pour une fois :

« Je ne doute pas que ceux qui nous ont précédés à cette époque-là aient parfaitement réussi. Mais… Je ne suis pas persuadé que nous, nous en soyons capables.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… » Le Cancer tenta de réprimer un soupir qui échappa pourtant ses barrières. D'un geste vague, il désigna la pile de documents, la traduction que Shura et lui avaient réalisée… avant que le naturel ne revienne au grand galop :

« Oh et puis merde ! Tu l'as lue comme moi ! On n'a rien à voir avec ces gars-là, rien de rien ! Tu nous vois devenir les meilleurs potes du monde, nous taper sur l'épaule et former… Cette espèce de truc, là ?! C'est du délire.

- Angelo… » Shura avait froncé les sourcils, mais il y avait plus de résignation dans sa voix que de colère. Devant l'air interrogateur du Pope, il finit par admettre :

« Il n'a pas complètement tort. La théorie est belle mais… Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr. »

L'historique était trop lourd. Voilà ce qu'Angelo et Shura appréhendaient sans réellement l'avouer, tous deux parfaitement conscients de ce que le passif de chacun pouvait avoir d'handicapant pour maîtriser une telle configuration. Dans quelle mesure pourraient-ils tous passer outre la complexité de leurs relations ou pire encore, l'absence même de relations ? Par-delà les trois entités élémentaires qui seraient parties intégrantes du processus, l'ensemble final paraissait en cet instant tout à fait hors de portée. Il était facile de dire que le passé devait être laissé derrière. Mais pas forcément pour des hommes et des femmes qui avaient justement été forgés par des événements dont les souvenirs, parfois douloureux, demeuraient plus que vivaces.

Kanon restait silencieux, réfugié derrière le marbre de ses pensées. Ni joie, ni peine, ni soulagement, ni inquiétude ne se lisait en lui. Rien. Rachel pivota sur sa chaise, levant les yeux vers Saga qui s'était levé et posté derrière elle. L'index du Pope traînait encore néanmoins sur la feuille étalée devant eux, posé pas si négligemment que ça au centre du cercle. Il le tapotait sans un mot.

Une lumière. Une timide mais réelle lueur envahit peu à peu ses traits, repoussant les ombres, illuminant son regard, faisant naître sur ses lèvres un léger sourire. Un doux sourire qui étonna la jeune femme, tout en lui faisant prendre douloureusement conscience qu'elle n'avait plus aperçu un tel cadeau depuis des jours et des jours.

_« Tu vas vivre… Nous allons tous vivre._

_- Saga…_

_- Nous y arriverons. Et toi, et moi, nous ferons ce que nous avons à faire. Là. »_

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au croquis. Le centre. Le point ultime où tout converge, mais aussi l'œil du cyclone. Un frisson d'anticipation inquiète dévala son échine, laissant derrière lui une sensation étrange de brûlure. Leurs mains se trouvèrent. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

« De toute manière… » Kanon s'interrompit le temps d'allumer une cigarette : « Dans la première solution, nous sommes sûrs et certains d'y passer, tous autant que nous sommes. Quant à celle-là… Au mieux, on réussit. Au pire… Qu'est-ce que ça change, après tout ? C'est maintenant qu'il faut prendre une décision. »

L'ultimatum de Rachel. Bien qu'ayant été aux premières loges de cette découverte, Shura et Angelo étaient tout autant concernés que leurs alter ego par cette échéance. Ils s'entreregardèrent, indécis, chacun cherchant chez l'autre la réponse dont il se serait volontiers dédouané. Mais il n'était plus temps de tergiverser.

Ce fut le Capricorne qui, le premier, abattit ses cartes :

« Je serai là. Quelle que soit la solution. De toute manière, je ne pourrai pas rester sans rien faire, je le sais et je ferai ce qu'il faudra. Je ne sais pas si cela suffira, ou pas, mais au moins, j'aurais essayé.

- Pareil. »

Cette fois, Angelo ne chercha pas à retenir le sourire narquois qui lui vint aux lèvres, devant le regard de commisération que lui lança Kanon. Toutefois, ce fut à Rachel qu'il réserva ses raisons :

_« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être responsable d'un meurtre de plus. Mais une tête de mule comme toi ne renoncera pas, alors… je préfère encore être avec tout le monde et avec toi au cas où ça tournerait mal, plutôt que de rester tout seul comme un con et me dire que c'est de ma faute. Même si ce ne sera pas vrai, bien entendu._

_- Bien entendu. » _Le rire de Rachel perla dans le surmonde, se superposant à celui du Cancer._ « Merci, Angelo. Mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi._

_- Oui, et bien, ne le dis pas trop fort. » _Le ton mental de l'italien se fit sévère :_ « T'es mignonne, mais je te prie de ne pas écorcher ma réputation plus que nécessaire. »_

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à une bourrade virtuelle, mais qui eut le don de l'éjecter manu militari de l'esprit de Rachel dans lequel il s'était insinué.

« Très bien. Ce soir tout le monde au Palais. Shura, laisse le message à un garde en passant pour qu'il le diffuse.

- Salle du Conseil ?

- Non. » Un rire ironique ponctua la réponse de Saga. : « Au vu des circonstances, ce genre de cérémonial serait… inapproprié. »

_Au Sanctuaire, Grèce, soirée…_

Étonnamment, tout le monde attendit le coucher du soleil avant de rejoindre le Palais, et il était près de vingt-deux heures quand enfin ils furent tous réunis dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, celui dont les portes-fenêtres pour l'heure grandes ouvertes sur la fraîcheur nocturne donnaient sur l'un des rares jardins qui entouraient le sommet du Domaine Sacré.

Tout le monde, car cette fois-ci, Andreas Antinaïkos et Nathan Dothrakis avaient été « conviés ». A l'audition de l'ordre de son fils de se présenter devant lui, Andreas s'était cabré, laissant entendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'autorisation d'un assassin pour aller et venir comme bon lui semblait dans _son_ Sanctuaire et que… Nathan l'avait stoppé net dans son élan. Et ils étaient là, tous les deux, en retrait néanmoins des chevaliers d'or qui paraissaient ne pas se rendre compte de leur présence, voire les ignoraient ostensiblement.

Si Angelo, qui s'était définitivement attribué l'un des fauteuils les plus confortables de la pièce ainsi qu'une double dose de whisky sec, et Shura, appuyé dos au mur en mâchouillant d'un air absent une cigarette éteinte, semblaient relativement sereins, ils n'étaient cependant pas les deux seuls à être au courant de ce qui allait suivre. Un coup d'œil rapide du Cancer autour de lui, lui fit prendre conscience que Dôkho, Mü et Shaka n'étaient pas en reste. Cela ne l'étonna pas au demeurant ; il était compréhensible que Rachel et Saga se soient tournés vers eux au cours des quelques heures qui venaient de passer, en vue de préciser certains détails techniques. Quant aux autres… Comme à son habitude, Aldébaran attendait patiemment, ses bras musculeux croisés sur son torse imposant, sans piper mot. La force de l'habitude avait fait en sorte que chacun avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une attitude passive, mais bien d'une manifestation de la philosophie de vie que le Taureau s'imposait, à savoir cultiver le calme et la tranquillité, quels que soient les événements. Seul un esprit fort et serein était capable d'une telle prouesse, et au vu des traces de fébrilité qui altéraient les traits de Shaka, on pouvait en venir à se demander lequel des deux était finalement le plus "zen".

Par contre, le Cancer faisait tout pour ne pas regarder dans la direction d'Aiolia, qui ne cessait pourtant de l'interroger d'un œil impatient. Le Lion avait bien tenté une incursion mentale mais s'était heurté à un mur impénétrable. En temps normal, Angelo aurait peut-être accédé à la demande de son voisin du dessus, mais en l'occurrence… Trop risqué.

Et Shura était confronté au même type de pression, exercée par son voisin du dessous cette fois, assis aux côtés de son cadet. Plus disposé cependant au partage, le Capricorne adressa un sourire rassurant à Aioros, sans explication en sus néanmoins.

Camus pour sa part s'était posté aux côtés d'Aldébaran, visiblement peu enclin aux spéculations et de fait, certain d'avoir la paix auprès de son massif alter ego. Lui aussi étrennait un verre, de vodka en l'occurrence, mais à vrai dire la bouteille qui était toujours présente au Palais lui était entièrement dévolue. Personne d'autre ne partageait son goût pour ce breuvage des plus amers. Et en parlant de Camus…

« C'est étonnant, Milo n'est pas encore arrivé. » Enfin une voix féminine dans ce monde de brutes. Angelo ôta son bras de l'accoudoir molletonné du fauteuil, laissant Thétis s'y installer de guingois. Elle lui sourit avec chaleur et tout à fait malgré lui, le Cancer y répondit dans la même veine. Elle ne semblait pas au courant elle non plus, pourtant l'optimisme faisait briller son regard azuréen, occultant les quelques stigmates que la fatigue psychologique avait laissés sur le beau visage des Poissons.

« Ah si tiens ! Le voilà ! » Le Cancer apercevait la porte du coin de l'œil. « Pour une fois que je ne suis pas dans les derniers… » Le Scorpion s'était glissé dans l'ouverture, en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Thétis et d'Angelo que ce dernier aperçut son visage :

« Ouh là ! Toi, tu as bouffé un truc pas frais ! » Le teint du grec était cireux, et guère engageant.

- Milo ? » Thétis fut troublée tout à coup. L'âme bouleversée du Scorpion venait de la transpercer tel un coup de poignard.

Elle n'avait pas réellement prêté attention au léger malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis la nuit dernière, or celui-ci venait de trouver son origine de façon quelque peu brutale. Avec une très grande douceur, elle l'effleura mentalement… pour ne trouver que détresse et confusion.

Pourtant, son vieil ami d'enfance fut sensible à la tentative d'apaisement de la jeune femme. Il lui sourit, un sourire malheureux certes, mais un sourire tout de même.

« Tu restes avec nous ?

- D'accord. Si ça ne vous dérange pas…

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller mon vieux ? » Angelo vit son alter ego hocher la tête, sans grande conviction, tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- Faudra bien. »

Thétis se pencha à l'oreille du Cancer pour chuchoter :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous nous avez ramené de beau ?

- Tu verras bien, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là les deux autres ?

- Tu verras bien ! » L'air à la fois goguenard et mystérieux de la jeune femme l'interpella une seconde mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant, Saga, Kanon et Rachel les rejoignant enfin.

Le tintement des glaçons dans les verres s'interrompit, tandis que le triumvirat prenait place. Sous le regard curieux de Thétis, Kanon s'installa en retrait de son frère, carrant ses deux mètres dans le dernier canapé libre. Il adressa un signe de tête à la jeune femme en guise de salut. Gênée, elle se détourna ; cela faisait combien de jours qu'elle l'évitait ? Suffisamment en tout cas pour que Kanon lui signifie par ce simple hochement de menton qu'il ne l'avait plus aperçue depuis un sacré bout de temps ce qui, dans ce vase clos qu'était le Sanctuaire, relevait de l'exploit. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'information n'en circulait pas moins.

L'esprit de Rachel était hermétiquement fermé, à l'instar de celui de Saga. Si tous deux paraissaient en communication permanente, ils se tenaient pourtant à l'écart de leurs pairs, comme s'ils souhaitaient préserver un secret qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Thétis en était pour sa part soulagée. Elle avait craint, tout au long de l'absence d'Angelo et de Shura, de devoir faire face à une douleur et à un stress encore plus oppressants à leur retour ; or, il n'en était rien. Elle ne savait pas ce que ses deux compagnons avaient découvert, mais une partie du poids qui s'appesantissait sur son cœur depuis trop longtemps se volatilisa. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une bonne nouvelle.

« Saga ? Nous pouvons commencer. Peux-tu…

- Attendez ! »

Surprise, Rachel balaya le salon du regard pour tomber en arrêt devant Aiolia, qui venait subitement de se lever. Angelo tressaillit, conscient tout à coup de la tension sous-jacente qui régnait dans la pièce, avant de jeter un coup d'œil du côté de Shura… pour se rendre compte que ce dernier, comme tous les autres, demeurait serein. Et Saga fit exactement la même constatation en observant son cadet qui, le bras négligemment rejeté derrière le dossier du canapé, semblait attendre… quelque chose.

_« Qu'est-ce que… ?_

_- Un peu de patience, Saga. »_

Andreas et Nathan eux non plus ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre, mais ils comprirent tout à coup qu'il se pourrait qu'une raison supplémentaire à leur présence au Palais ne leur ait pas été clairement exposée, tandis que les chevaliers d'or se tournaient un à un vers eux, comme prenant soudainement conscience de leur existence.

Le regard mauvais que jeta le vieil Antinaïkos vers son aîné fut des plus inutiles. Le Pope était aussi stupéfait que lui.

« Avant d'aller plus loin, nous souhaiterions éclaircir définitivement la situation. »

Le Lion s'était avancé au milieu de la pièce, au-devant des deux anciens, tandis que les regards posés sur eux se faisaient toujours plus pesants.

« Rachel nous a demandé à tous de réfléchir au choix qui nous semble le plus juste… Et vous, vous êtes venus nous voir les uns après les autres, pour nous expliquer que la direction actuelle du Sanctuaire n'était pas… adaptée. »

Ainsi, c'était donc cela… Oh certes, Saga s'en doutait, mais l'entendre aussi clairement lui fit l'effet d'un sévère coup de poing au creux de l'estomac. L'énergie du Pope, toujours palpable malgré la fatigue et l'angoisse, se recroquevilla tout à coup comme une flamme se tord et vacille sous l'effet d'un vent inattendu. Pourtant… Pourtant elle persista, certes moins vive, se muant en un brasier couvert, animé par l'amertume et la colère.

« Vous nous avez proposé de destituer Saga, pour le remplacer par Kanon. » La voix posée d'Aioros se substitua à celle de son frère, tandis qu'il se levait à son tour, le visage impénétrable : « Confirmez-vous ?

- Evidemment. » Andreas haussa les épaules, mais curieusement, il se déroba au regard assassin que son fils aîné posa sur lui. Lequel aîné fit brutalement volte-face vers le cadet, qui était toujours nonchalamment installé dans le canapé, observant la scène avec un imperceptible sourire.

_« Qu'est-ce que je dois dire dans cette situation ? Félicitations ? »_ La rage contenue qui sourdait sous ces mots ne pouvait échapper à l'esprit de Kanon qui, s'il se raidit une seconde, n'en répondit pas moins calmement :

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tais-toi… et écoute._

_- Mais… »_

« Nous avons tous réfléchi à votre proposition… Et nous avons unanimement décidé de ne pas en tenir compte. »

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres du Sagittaire, mais ce sourire n'avait rien de joyeux ni d'amical. Un frisson dévala l'échine d'Andreas, quand il prit conscience que tous… souriaient.

Si Angelo n'en était pas resté comme deux ronds de flan, la crise de fou rire ne l'aurait certainement pas épargné. Thétis dut le percevoir, car elle lui bourra les côtes avec la pointe de son coude :

_« Arrête Angelo ! Ce n'est pas le moment !_

_- Je sais, mais alors là… Bravo ! Vous avez bien préparé votre coup ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête à tous ?_

_- On verra ça plus tard… Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on te demande c'est de prendre ton air "aimable" habituel._

_- Mon air… Oh, celui-là… »_

Le Cancer rejoignit alors les frères Xérakis, sans quitter du regard Nathan et surtout Andreas au bon souvenir duquel il se rappela, un rictus cruel plaqué sur le visage. Face à ce genre d'énergumène, il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer.

Sans doute l'autre comprit-il le message ; néanmoins, céder du terrain et faire amende honorable ne faisaient pas partie du patrimoine génétique des Antinaïkos. Aussi, contrairement à Nathan qui avait baissé les yeux, Andreas redressa les épaules, les dévisageant les uns après les autres.

« Quel courage, vraiment… Je vois, Aioros, que la gangrène ne t'a pas épargné, toi non plus. Quand je pense que Shion voulait faire de toi son successeur… » L'ironie mordante du vieil homme parut couler sur un Sagittaire imperméable à toute provocation. « Tu as donc perdu ta fierté en même temps que ton visage ?

- Espèce de… ! » Aiolia amorça un mouvement de révolte, vite contré par le bras de son aîné, alors que de pâle, le teint de Saga virait au livide. Le Pope s'avança à son tour :

« Je t'interdis de te mêler de ça.

- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà expliqué que tu n'avais aucune autorité pour m'interdire quoi que ce soit ?

- Si, il a une autorité. » La voix grave et étouffée de Kanon jaillit, sans qu'il ne bouge. « Celle du maître de ce Sanctuaire. Il vient d'être reconnu en tant que tel et à partir de maintenant…

- … Nathan et toi devrez vous plier aux règles en vigueur. »

Leurs voix étaient différentes. Mais en cet instant, elles semblèrent si parfaitement identiques, qu'une onde de surprise parcourut l'assistance lorsque tous se rendirent compte que Saga venait de reprendre la main. « Je ne tolèrerai plus la moindre tentative d'ingérence de votre part. Et si vous êtes présents ce soir, c'est uniquement par respect envers la mission que Shion vous a confiée…

- Ne prononce pas le nom de celui que tu as massacré ! » Hurla Andreas, ivre de rage.

- … Shion grâce à qui je viens de comprendre que je n'avais plus de père. »

Le cri du vieil Antinaïkos n'avait pas ébranlé le Pope le moins du monde, dont le regard glissa sur le vieil homme sans plus d'intérêt que celui porté à un vulgaire parasite. Mais le vert de ses yeux se voila l'espace d'une seconde lorsqu'ils effleurèrent les visages de ses pairs. De la reconnaissance peut-être… Une profonde émotion sûrement, cependant vite réprimée. Aucun remerciement ne fusa. Aucun mot inutile ne fut prononcé. Un simple sourire et ce fut tout.

Ainsi donc, ils avaient quand même fini par ouvrir leurs grandes gueules… Angelo jubilait intérieurement. Il en était arrivé à se persuader avoir été le seul à tenir tête à Andreas ; c'était oublier que si lui avait pris conscience de la complexité des relations qui le liaient avec son Pope, il n'en était pas pour autant le seul.

Par-delà le brouillard opaque et ouaté dans lequel il maintenait volontairement son esprit, Milo perçut cependant l'attention d'Aldébaran attachée sur lui. Le Scorpion releva la tête.

_« Je regrette de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses l'autre jour… »_ L'écho de la voix habituellement forte d'Aldébaran était curieusement atténué dans cette résonance mentale. _« Je ne voulais pas te blesser._

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis surtout soulagé de te savoir à nos côtés. Et que je peux te faire confiance. »_

Si les derniers mots de Milo alertèrent la vigilance du Taureau, il n'eut cependant pas plus d'explications, sentant le Scorpion refermer son esprit, avec douceur mais de façon inexorable. La seule chose qu'il put constater fut la fuite de son regard à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, loin, très loin du Taureau ou plutôt de celui qui se tenait auprès de lui.

_« Les choses ne sont pas suffisamment difficiles comme ça ? Il a fallu que vous vous en mêliez hein… »_ Rachel n'était pas surprise à proprement parler, mais furieuse.

_- Rachel, il nous a semblé évident que Saga ne pourrait pas assumer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Quelqu'un de plus détaché de toi serait…_

_- Cesse de penser à ma place, papa. _

_- Mais si Shion…_

_- Ce sont les vivants qui dirigent ce Sanctuaire, pas les morts. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. »_

Il y avait dans le ton sans réplique qu'elle venait d'employer à son égard une assurance nouvelle. Une certitude ferme. Comme si…

« Ainsi que cela en avait été décidé au cours du dernier Conseil, nous avions convenu que chacun d'entre vous devait réfléchir au choix qu'il avait à faire… tout en sachant que Angelo et Shura étaient susceptibles de nous apporter des éclaircissements. »

La voix de Rachel, tantôt interrompue, résonnait à nouveau dans un silence religieux. Son air grave ne déparaissait pas avec le noir dont elle était vêtue, sa haute silhouette longiligne se mouvant à travers le salon, ombre parmi les ombres, tandis qu'elle parlait.

« D'après ce que nous ont expliqué Andreas et Nathan, conformément aux ordres de Shion, il n'existe qu'une seule méthode pour empêcher les Portes de s'ouvrir, basée sur la présence d'une treizième chevalier d'or en Gémeaux, le dépassement simultané de vos cosmos respectifs et leur concentration par l'héritier Dothrakis. Cette solution signifie notre mort à tous, ainsi que vous l'avez maintenant compris. »

La voix froide de la jeune femme avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec un détachement souverain, comme n'étant pas concernée par cette description clinique. Ce qui n'était pourtant que l'entrée en matière eut le don de glacer Aioros. Même si la paix l'avait toujours habité à ce sujet, il lui paraissait néanmoins inconcevable qu'un être humain puisse ne pas avoir peur de la mort. Or la femme qu'il voyait arpenter la pièce devant lui n'éprouvait pas cette crainte. Pour les autres oui, mais pas pour elle-même. Tout en l'écoutant, il prit conscience de la gravité de la cassure qu'elle avait subie. Elle ne survivait que pour eux, que pour celui qu'elle aimait, sa propre existence ne lui important plus depuis belle lurette et ce fut réellement à cet instant que le Sagittaire saisit les implications profondes du choix qu'elle leur avait demandé de faire. Si cela avait été possible, elle aurait gagné encore un peu plus de respect de la part d'Aioros ; mais ce dernier avait toujours estimé la jeune femme, sans doute même plus que de raison, et il ne fut que conforté une fois encore dans ce sentiment.

« Mais… Angelo et Shura ne sont pas revenus les mains vides. Saga, s'il te plaît… »

Sans sortir du silence serein dans lequel il s'était plongé, le Pope s'avança au centre du salon. Sa main se leva alors, paume grande ouverte vers le ciel. Comme surgissant d'un rêve, une lueur tremblota quelques secondes avant de prendre de l'ampleur ainsi que formes et couleurs. Un cercle tout d'abord, aux contours mal définis mais qui prit bientôt l'aspect d'un disque parfait, divisé en douze sections égales, chacune ornée de son signe zodiacal. Ces derniers rayonnaient de lumière, et l'image en était si détaillée que de minuscules flammes semblaient entourer et lécher les contours des dessins ainsi stylisés.

De quelque coin de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, de près ou de loin, dans l'ombre ou dans la lueur des lampes, devant ou derrière le Pope, chacun des présents voyait cette roue du zodiaque aussi nettement que si elle flottait en face de ses yeux. Saga des Gémeaux, le maître des illusions… Une telle prouesse était impossible dans le monde réel, mais celui qui manipulait les dimensions et les pliait à sa volonté était capable d'imposer cette vision à n'importe qui, en dépit de toutes les règles établies et reconnues. Une fois la stupéfaction générale passée, ils purent tous constater que le disque s'était stabilisé, prenant la douce couleur du bronze qui pulsait au rythme calme du cœur de son créateur, dégageant une douce lueur intemporelle. Un orifice circulaire le perçait en son centre.

Dans l'ombre qui s'était épaissie un peu plus au sein de l'assistance, les mots de Rachel retentirent de nouveau, mais plus étouffés, plus apaisés et beaucoup se demandèrent longtemps après encore s'ils les avaient entendus ou ressentis à ce moment-là.

« Il y a cinq cents ans, les Portes sont apparues. La garde sacrée du Sanctuaire, accompagnée de son Pope et de mon ancêtre, a réussi à Les contraindre et à Les détruire… sans périr. Les écrits relatant cet événement ont été rédigés par le chevalier du Scorpion de l'époque. Ce document nous est parvenu par-delà les siècles… et il détaille la méthode adoptée par nos prédécesseurs. Fondamentalement, elle n'est pas si différente de celle qui nous a été présentée. Néanmoins… »

Comme répondant à un signal muet, la roue zodiacale s'anima tout à coup, d'une lueur brève et aveuglante, avant récupérer de nouveau cette "solidité" si incongrue. Toutefois, le disque était à présent orné de six axes liant les signes opposés deux à deux, six lignes d'un blanc lumineux dont l'enchevêtrement se superposait sur le support de couleur métallique. La voix apaisante et posée de Mü s'éleva alors depuis l'ombre au sein de laquelle sa chevelure diaphane signalait sa présence :

« Les axes sont parties intégrantes de la symbolique zodiacale. Chacun d'entre eux représente un aspect dynamique essentiel à la bonne tenue du rythme vital, quelle que soit l'échelle considérée, celle de l'homme ou celle de notre planète. Ils sont agencés de façon symétrique tout autour du cercle, et ce cercle représente le mouvement perpétuel qui lie la vie et la mort, le commencement et la fin… La roue n'est rien d'autre finalement que la représentation du fonctionnement infini de notre monde. »

Un signe général d'assentiment ponctua la pause du Bélier. Ces principes, ils les connaissaient tous, pour y avoir été initiés dès le début de leur formation de chevalier d'or. La position privilégiée qu'ils occupaient au sein du Sanctuaire, hormis la hiérarchie en place, était également liée à cet aspect symbolique des signes qu'ils représentaient, eux-mêmes indissociables d'un niveau global plus élevé.

Mais à vrai dire, ce point de vue ne constituait pas à proprement parler la pierre d'achoppement des enseignements qu'ils avaient reçus. La protection du Sanctuaire et de ses maîtres avait toujours été largement mise en avant par rapport à ces considérations, leurs puissances individuelles ayant été développées jusqu'au-boutisme. De fait, se voir rappeler ces principes de base pouvait paraître en décalage avec ce qui les préoccupait aujourd'hui.

Le Bélier était conscient de l'attente dubitative de ses compagnons, aussi continua-t-il son exposé :

« Le zodiaque est une représentation des jalons immuables du temps, tels que les douze mois de l'année, le passage des saisons, le parcours du soleil dans notre ciel… mais aussi des quatre éléments de base ayant nourri la vie : l'air, la terre, l'eau et le feu. Et au-delà de tout cela, ce qui rassemble ces symboliques est l'énergie. L'énergie du soleil, l'énergie primordiale qui est la source de toute vie. »

Le cosmos… Celui qui se déploya autour de Mü était à l'image de son propriétaire, doux et calme, contenu dans des limites paisibles, mais chaque être doté de cette maîtrise le ressentit alors comme étant un peu le sien. Derrière l'empreinte apposée par celui qui avait appris à l'utiliser et à le contrôler, qui l'avait intégré à sa vie au même titre que l'air qu'il respirait, une source unique et commune était reconnaissable par tous. L'énergie originelle qui était née du néant, cette fontaine inépuisable de vie et de force, divisée en des milliards d'entités mais pourtant toujours intègre, présente comme au premier jour et jusqu'au dernier… Chaque être vivant en était doté. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une simple particule, ou bien d'une quantité incroyable. La conscience de son existence la plupart du temps n'était pas saisissable sauf par quelques uns. _Ces_ quelques uns.

« La génération de l'énergie suit le même processus que celui figuré par le cycle du zodiaque. Chacun d'entre nous, à notre propre échelle, est capable de la créer et de la libérer, mais cette action nous est inconsciente car devenue naturelle. Pourtant, si nous la décomposons, nous y retrouvons les mêmes étapes du cheminement de la roue. Impulsion, stabilisation, libération. »

La main fine du Bélier se tendit alors vers l'illusion. Celle-ci se modifia une nouvelle fois.

Deux axes semblèrent se détacher, se teintant d'un halo céruléen pour former une croix, bientôt suivis de deux autres qui prirent une couleur tirant sur le vert, puis des deux derniers virant à l'écarlate. Les trois croix ainsi constituées dansèrent un instant devant les yeux ébahis des uns, devant l'air stupéfait des autres.

« La croix cardinale, la croix fixe et la croix mutable. Chacune d'entre elles personnifie l'une des trois étapes du cycle de la vie ou plutôt de l'énergie qui est la source de toute chose. »

Dôkho s'était levé. De bonne grâce, Mü s'écarta, laissant la place au vieil ami de celui qui avait été son maître.

« Le processus que nous employons tous ici pour enflammer notre cosmos repose sur le même principe. » La Balance s'était tournée vers l'assistance, complétant les explications du Bélier :

« La croix cardinale représente l'initiation. Le démarrage si vous préférez, ce qui correspond au moment où vous faites appel à votre propre énergie, à l'instant où vous décidez de la mobiliser. La stabilisation est assurée par la croix fixe. Une énergie naissante non contrôlée est dangereuse, vous en avez tous fait l'expérience au cours de votre entraînement lorsque le contrôle que vous exerciez sur vous-même était insuffisant. Et enfin, la croix mutable symbolise le mouvement ultime, la libération de cette énergie stable mais qui doit être employée, et sublimée. Lorsque vous portez une attaque destinée à être mortelle, vous êtes dans ce cas de figure. L'énergie que vous avez mobilisée et contrôlée est définitivement intégrée dans votre coup.

- C'est par rapport à ce point très précis que notre action contre les Portes doit être coordonnée. » Intervint de nouveau Rachel, traversant l'image flottante qui avait fini par envahir toute la pièce.

- C'est-à-dire ? Merci pour le cours de rattrapage, cela méritait peut-être d'être redit, mais je ne vois pas…

- Aiolia… Toi qui as affronté des Gardiens, tu ne comprends donc pas ?

- Je sais que nous les avons vaincus parce le cosmos de mon frère et le mien ont pu bénéficier de ton aide… et c'est justement ça le problème ! Tu ne pourras jamais supporter le choc de douze cosmos débridés !

- En effet, pas si je dois les encaisser simultanément et au maximum de leurs possibilités individuelles. Mais par contre… je pourrai gérer, avec l'aide de Saga, un cosmos unique résultant de la combinaison de vos énergies.

- Un cosmos… unique ? Mais… »

Milo n'avait pas l'esprit clair, il en était douloureusement conscient. Mais tout de même. Perdu entre les laïus de Mü et de Dôkho, et les explications de Rachel, il ne voyait décidément pas où tout ce joli monde voulait en venir… jusqu'à ce que de nouveau son regard ne croise celui d'Aldébaran. Le Taureau. Son opposé sur le cercle. Tellement opposé d'ailleurs que celui dont la taille confinait au gigantisme paraissait avoir saisi les implications de ces explications alors que lui-même continuait à patauger dans la semoule. Le Scorpion haussait déjà les épaules de lassitude quand Aldébaran s'adressa à lui à travers les limbes du surmonde :

_« C'est pourtant simple… Nous n'allons pas déployer notre cosmos tout seuls dans notre coin ; au contraire, nous allons le faire collectivement, pour générer au bout de la chaîne un seul cosmos qui sera la combinaison de la totalité des nôtres ! »_ Et visiblement, cette idée le faisait largement sourire. Milo jeta un dernier coup d'œil au disque toujours présent au milieu d'eux et…

« … C'est ainsi qu'ils ont procédé. » Saga suivait du doigt les douze branches qu'il avait rajoutées à son illusion. « Au lieu de surpasser leurs propres possibilités, ce qui les aurait tous conduits à la mort, les chevaliers d'or de l'époque se sont regroupés, suivant les trois croix. Ils ont appliqué à plusieurs ce que chacun est censé savoir faire à son échelle individuelle. Ainsi, la croix cardinale… »

Son regard engloba Mü, Angelo, Dôkho et Shura : « …a mis en commun ses énergies pour créer une amorce unique. Ensuite, la croix fixe a alimenté cette amorce avec ses propres forces tout en l'équilibrant… »

Cette fois, Milo fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il avait compris au même titre qu'Aldébaran. Aiolia hochait déjà la tête et quant à Camus… pas la peine de se tourner vers lui pour se douter qu'il avait déjà assimilé le concept. Cela aurait été de trop de toute manière.

« Enfin, une fois l'équilibre assuré, les quatre derniers de la croix mutable récupèrent cette unité d'énergie pour la libérer grâce à leurs cosmos. »

Thétis sentait le regard de Kanon fixé sur elle ; elle n'en fit pourtant pas montre. Les battements affolés de son propre cœur la préoccupaient bien plus. Mettre en commun son cosmos avec Aioros, soit. Mais avec Shaka et Kanon… Les implications de cette organisation lui faisaient entrevoir une cascade de conséquences qui n'étaient pas sans l'angoisser au plus haut point. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait, elle qui depuis toujours avait accès aux incertitudes et douleurs de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Depuis toujours et surtout depuis ces derniers mois avec une acuité sans cesse plus affinée et plus pesante. Et qu'en serait-il vis-à-vis de ceux qu'elle ressentirait quoi qu'il en soit de manière indirecte ? Pourrait-elle s'en affranchir un minimum ? Et quel serait son rôle ? Alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de se ressaisir, la voix de Saga l'atterra un peu plus :

« D'une croix à l'autre, un lien supplémentaire devra se créer. D'après ce récit, le passage de la croix cardinale à la croix fixe se fait de Cancer vers Lion, et celui de la croix fixe vers la croix mutable de Scorpion en Sagittaire. S'il revient à Mü d'ouvrir le bal… C'est Thétis qui le clôturera. »

Quelqu'un qui aurait alors jeté un œil du côté de Thétis et d'Angelo aurait eu la surprise, amusante, de voir leurs deux visages se rembrunir avec un synchronisme des plus parfaits. Tandis que la première mesurait avec une certaine horreur résignée l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait, le second se donnait des claques intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu être assez abruti pour oublier ce "détail" ? Encore trop préoccupé par la rencontre pour le moins inattendue qui avait jalonné son dernier voyage, il en avait omis cette relation complémentaire qu'il allait devoir gérer. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'Aiolia l'observait avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'inquiétude. Le sourire qu'il s'efforça alors d'aborder dut paraître convaincant ; le Lion le lui rendit, l'air rassuré.

« Par rapport à la version que je vous ai présentée au dernier Conseil, aucun d'entre vous n'aura de ce fait besoin de sublimer son cosmos. » Rachel avait fini par s'asseoir, une cigarette incandescente entre les doigts. Elle souriait. « La seule chose qui importe est que vous parveniez à créer une énergie commune et harmonieuse qui d'elle-même atteindra son niveau maximum.

- Mais… Et toi ? »

Camus ne jugeait pas utile de quémander plus de précision quant à son propre rôle. Cela lui paraissait parfaitement clair. Quant à la traduction de ce processus dans la réalité … Il y serait bien assez tôt confronté. Les suites directes, par contre, manquaient encore de clarté :

« En quoi le résultat est-il différent pour toi ? Il n'y a pas que nos propres vies en jeu.

- Gérer une seule décharge d'énergie plutôt que douze me pose moins de problèmes… » Le Verseau ne put cependant intercepter le regard de la jeune femme, qui déposait avec précaution sa cendre dans la coupelle de bronze posée à ses pieds. « … Par ailleurs, je ne serai pas seule. Je m'appuierai sur le cosmos de Saga pour encaisser le choc, sans compter qu'il n'est pas question d'aller affronter les Portes sans un minimum de préparation.

- Rachel… » Sacré Aioros. Lui aussi attendait une réponse sans ambiguïté.

- Mon ancêtre s'en est sorti, finit-elle par admettre. Je peux m'en sortir moi aussi. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, ni particulièrement agréable. Mais j'ai une chance.

- Néanmoins, s'il s'agit effectivement de combiner nos cosmos en un seul, la quantité d'énergie sera équivalente.

- Oui et non. Sa nature sera différente et c'est cela qui est le plus important. »

Différente… Le Sagittaire observa Rachel avec attention encore un instant avant de se tourner vers Saga. Puis Kanon. Les jumeaux l'avaient toujours fasciné de par leur propension à conserver par devers eux un cosmos quasi identique. Certes, leurs fréquences respectives n'étaient pas superposables, de subtiles nuances permettaient de les distinguer l'une de l'autre, mais un observateur non aguerri ne les aurait pas détectées. Par-delà la notion globale de cosmos qui rassemblait les deux frères, en sus de leur gémellité, il y avait malgré tout… des différences. Et cette distinction pouvait être étendue à chacun des chevaliers d'or sans exception, ainsi qu'il put s'en rendre compte, se détachant l'espace d'une seconde de son propre corps pour sonder les cosmos qui l'entouraient. Une seule et unique source, mais pourtant modelée d'autant de manières différentes qu'il y avait de personnes dans la pièce. Aioros tenta de lutter contre la frustration qui le gagnait. Il percevait confusément que ces variations plus ou moins marquées en fonction des êtres constituaient un élément majeur dans le résultat attendu. Malheureusement, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Tu as parlé de préparation. » Milo s'était raccroché à ce terme très concret pour rassembler ses idées. « C'est-à-dire ?

- En analysant les notes prises par Angelo et Shura, on se rend compte que ce… travail d'équipe ne peut pas se mettre en place sans un minimum d'organisation au préalable. » La Vierge n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début et à vrai dire, beaucoup se tournèrent vers lui, presque surpris. Imperturbable, il poursuivit : « Ceux qui nous ont précédés ont dû s'entraîner ensemble pour parvenir à l'harmonie nécessaire à la génération de cette énergie unique.

- Ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain que nous en serons capables, mais ça je pense que tout le monde l'a compris… » Kanon s'adressait à tous, mais regardait Shaka.

Et si aucun des deux n'en rajouta, ils se découvrirent un second point commun : l'un et l'autre doutaient que ladite harmonie soit au rendez-vous quand leur tour viendrait.

« Combien de temps avons-nous, Rachel ? Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna de nouveau Camus.

- Je… » Sa dernière incursion dans le surmonde remontait à la veille et ce qu'elle avait pu constater de l'évolution des Portes ne l'avait pas rassurée à proprement parler. Néanmoins, elle savait que son corps lui donnerait le signal le moment venu. Et pour l'heure… « Quatre à six semaines. De toute manière, il ne servirait à rien d'intervenir avant. Il nous faudra être sur place le jour où Elles décideront de s'ouvrir.

- Ce n'est pas un peu juste ? » Demanda encore Aldébaran, les sourcils froncés.

- Ça devrait aller. »

_« Quatre semaines, ce n'est pas quatre mois…_ Commenta un Kanon ironique dans un coin de l'esprit de la jeune femme.

_- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir… Ce sera déjà assez délicat comme ça._

_- Angelo et Shura savent, eux…_

_- Ils ne diront rien, et je compte sur eux. Ils feront en sorte que ça marche. J'espère. »_

Nathan et Andreas étaient restés silencieux tout au long de l'exposé qui venait de s'achever. Le père de Rachel finit par s'avancer dans la lumière, s'écartant de son vieux compagnon toujours plus renfrogné si tant était que cela fut encore possible.

« A aucun moment Shion n'a évoqué cette possibilité. Mais je crois… » Hésitant, il rencontra néanmoins le regard de sa fille, leurs yeux si semblables s'accrochant enfin, tout faux-fuyant dissipé. « … Je crois qu'il ne savait rien de tout cela. Si Shion avait eu connaissance d'un quelconque moyen pour ne pas arriver à une extrémité fatale, je suis certain qu'il nous en aurait fait part. »

Nathan ne vit pas le dodelinement imperceptible de Dôkho qui se rencogna dans l'ombre. Ce dernier n'aurait pas été aussi catégorique… Mais à présent, il ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais la vérité à ce sujet.

« Preuve en est que le Sanctuaire a perdu tout au long des siècles la plus grande partie de ce qui a pu faire sa grandeur auparavant. Oh, je ne vous jette pas la pierre… Nous en sommes responsables, au même titre que nos aïeux, et les aïeux de nos aïeux. Le précieux savoir qui avait été confié aux fondateurs de cet endroit a fini par disparaître. Je… Je suis pourtant heureux de voir qu'aujourd'hui une partie de ces connaissances est arrivée jusqu'à vous. La théorie est logique et fait appel aux fondements mêmes du Sanctuaire ; je souhaite qu'elle soit suffisante. »

_« De tout mon cœur… »_ Acheva-t-il en un affleurement de pensées à destination de Rachel.

« On commence demain. » Le Capricorne s'était décollé de son mur, en haussant les épaules. « De toute manière, il nous faudra déjà être capables de nous coordonner à quatre, avant de songer à tout mettre en commun. Inutile de perdre plus de temps.

- Hé là ! Shura, tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ? » Milo se tourna vers sa cousine : « Rachel, tu nous as demandé de réfléchir à un choix qui engage nos vies et la tienne. Je ne vais pas te mentir : j'avais prévu de refuser. Il y avait trop de vies en jeu, par rapport à un objectif que je jugeais, et que je juge toujours, discutable. »

La répartie cinglante du Taureau qu'il appréhendait en cet instant ne vint jamais. Paisible, Aldébaran attendait. Aussi le Scorpion continua-t-il, avec toute la franchise dont il était capable :

« Mais à présent… je sais qu'il y a une chance pour que nous nous en sortions. Toi comme nous. Et surtout que pour avoir cette chance, c'est tout le monde… ou personne. Alors, je crois qu'avant toute chose, nous avons tous besoin de savoir si nous pouvons compter les uns sur les autres. » La voix du grec chancela légèrement sur ses dernières paroles mais avant que qui que ce soit ne le remarque, il avait replongé dans son verre.

« Très bien. Alors ? » Rachel fit volte face, parcourant l'assistance du regard. « Verdict ?

- J'en suis.

- Moi aussi. » Rajouta Aldébaran à la suite de Mü. Angelo se contenta d'un hochement de tête, bientôt suivi par Aiolia qui, après une consultation muette de son aîné eut un sourire :

- Moi également.

- Je serai là. » Shaka était pâle mais l'écho de son accord n'en demeurait pas moins ferme. Dôkho, préoccupé, faillit laisser passer son tour, se rattrapant de justesse avec un signe d'assentiment.

« Oui, j'accepte. » Rachel n'en douta pas une seule seconde ; le Scorpion avait pris sa décision seul. Peut-être bien pour la première fois de sa vie.

Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit envers ce cousin qui était la seule famille qui lui restât, avec ce père inattendu qu'elle percevait pour la première fois à ses côtés sans réserve. Pourtant, une altération nouvelle dans les traits de Milo l'interpella, un aspect qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas mais qui ne laissa pas de l'inquiéter. Cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec…

« J'ai toujours été là. » Dit Aioros avec simplicité, le masque dissimulant une partie de son visage paraissant s'animer à son tour d'un sourire.

- Ok pour moi. » Rajouta Shura avant de se tourner vers Camus :

- Idem. »

Ne restait plus que Thétis qui, mal à l'aise sous le feu des regards braqués sur elle, se redressa enfin :

- Je… Je serai à vos côtés. Avec vous. »

Elle se rendit compte que cette décision, elle n'en avait jamais douté, malgré les conséquences tragiques qui risquaient alors d'en découler, et cela l'effraya quelque peu. Un instant elle se crut trop endurcie, presque cruelle, en repensant qu'elle n'avait pas pris la pleine mesure de son choix mais le sourire chaleureux que Rachel lui adressa la rassura. Ces derniers jours, Thétis avait contribué à maintenir une relative sérénité dans le cœur de nombre d'entre eux et par cette action, elle avait démontré, si tant était que cela fût encore nécessaire, qu'elle ne donnerait jamais moins aux autres que ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'offrir à elle-même. Tout ce qui lui restait à espérer maintenant, c'était qu'elle fut suffisamment forte et aguerrie pour répondre à l'appel qui lui était lancé.

Ainsi… Une fois de plus au complet, tous ressentirent cette sensation étrange et particulière qui les avait déjà étreints quelques semaines plus tôt, cette impression diffuse de se dissoudre, de se perdre les uns avec les autres, avant de retrouver un chemin unique au bout duquel une silhouette familière les attendait. Les yeux de Rachel se fermèrent : _« Merci… »_ Tandis que dans le surmonde une lueur scintillait, s'enflait, repoussait les ombres grises pour se nourrir du cercle reformé. Cette communion instantanée ne dura que quelques instants au cours desquels une paix nouvelle descendit en chacun, protégé qu'il était par son voisin, son ami, son frère, et leur laissa un arrière goût doux amer d'un souvenir heureux mais trop vite estompé.

Nathan et Andreas, s'ils se tenaient à l'écart, n'en furent pas moins éclaboussés par cette vigueur incongrue, percevant des bribes de l'harmonie éphémère qui auréolait ces hommes et ces femmes, scellant par la même leurs destins en une seule et unique route à suivre.

Si Andreas en fut ébranlé, il se garda bien de le laisser paraître et fut Nathan qui le tirant par la manche, l'obligea à quitter le Palais.

Ce que les chevaliers d'or firent eux aussi, à leur tour, conscients de l'heure tardive.

* * *

« Après tout, pourquoi pas… »

Milo réprima de justesse un bond vertigineux en entendant la voix de Camus juste derrière lui, et qui lui parlait, alors qu'il s'était attardé avec Rachel, Angelo et les jumeaux : « Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

- Ah bon ? » Fut tout ce qui sortit de la gorge étranglée du Scorpion. Le français haussa les épaules :

- Nous sommes plus puissants que les générations précédentes. Il suffira simplement de retrouver des réflexes qui sont forcément ancrés en nous quelque part…

- Tu crois ça ? Et le reste alors ?

- Quel _reste_ ? » Devant le regard impavide du Verseau, un regard qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de superposer avec un autre qui le hantait, Milo serra le poing avant de tourner les talons.

« Milo ? Où vas… » Une porte claqua rageusement dans la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » Angelo avait fait volte-face, l'air interrogateur. Camus lui retourna la pareille :

- Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai rien dit qui puisse le mettre en colère, je ne comprends pas. » Esquissant un vague geste d'ennui manquant singulièrement de conviction, il finit par prendre le chemin de la sortie : « Je vais quand même descendre… On ne sait jamais. »

Le temps que Rachel ne réagisse, il avait déjà disparu. Les doigts qu'elle tendait vers la porte se replièrent lentement, tandis qu'un soupir brisait le silence.

« Avant-hier soir, Milo a suivi Camus. » Cette simple phrase eut le mérite de décrocher la mâchoire du Cancer, avant qu'il ne parvienne à la relever suffisamment pour demander :

- On peut savoir qui a eu la brillante idée de le laisser faire ? » Le regard réfrigérant que lui lança Saga lui fournit la réponse.

- Alors comme ça, tu étais au courant, toi ? Poursuivit Rachel sans prêter attention au Pope et à son frère qui tentaient de suivre une conversation qui les dépassait.

- Heu… ben ouais, mais pas depuis longtemps. Toi aussi alors ?

- J'ai deviné.

- Pareil. Tu sais que ça sent pas bon cette histoire.

- Si Milo ne se doutait de rien…

- Il n'était pas au courant, je te prie de me croire.

- Mais pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive maintenant ?

- Bah de toute manière, il aurait fini par… »

« Surtout vous le dites si on vous dérange ! » L'explosion de Saga résonna suffisamment fort sous les hauts plafonds pour qu'inconsciemment Angelo creuse les épaules. « De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, à la fin ?! » Rachel et l'italien s'entre-regardèrent, hésitants, et ce fut Kanon qui passant ses bras derrière les épaules des deux cachottiers, les décida plus ou moins contre leur gré :

« Vous avez des choses à nous raconter… Venez, on va faire ça autour d'une bouteille. »

_Temple du Scorpion, pendant ce temps là…_

Il aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Inlassablement, la voix de Camus résonnait, lui intimant de lui ouvrir cette porte. Presque mécaniquement, Milo finit par se retourner et, d'un pas rageur, alla tourner la clé dans la serrure, libérant le passage au Verseau, tandis que lui-même lui tournait le dos, se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce, souhaitant de toutes ses forces trouver un échappatoire à cet endroit, à cette nuit, à cette réalité.

« Milo ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ce qui se passe ? Ce qui se _passe_ ?! Le Scorpion ravala le hurlement qui lui brûlait la gorge, mais toujours sans pouvoir faire face à l'objet de sa fureur.

« Milo… »

D'un geste d'une brutalité inouïe, l'interpellé rejeta la main qui venait de se poser sur son bras, celle de Camus qui, en désespoir de cause de se faire entendre, pensait ainsi attirer l'attention de son alter ego. Stupéfait, le Verseau recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, sous le regard étréci de rage qui le tenait enfin sous sa coupe.

Sans voix, il secouait la tête devant une situation si incompréhensible, lorsque les premiers mots du Scorpion retentirent dans le silence, et glacèrent jusqu'à son âme :

« Je t'ai suivi il y a deux jours. »

_Non. Non ! NON ! _

Ce simple mot s'étrangla dans la gorge de Camus, mais l'envahit brutalement de sa résonance, un écho infini, lancinant, dans le vide dans lequel venait de plonger son esprit. L'image de Milo devant lui se brouilla l'espace d'un instant, disparaissant dans un brouillard étrange, tout comme ce qui les entourait. Les objets, les meubles, les murs se diluaient dans l'espace, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une blancheur aveuglante et froide… tellement froide…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il vacilla, comme vacille un pantin, une poupée dépourvue de toute volonté si ce n'était celle qu'on lui imposait. Un battement sourd s'imposa peu à peu contre ses tempes. Son sang. Son sang qui sous l'effet de la panique bouillonnait tout à coup, induisant un vertige insondable dans lequel il crut définitivement s'abîmer derrière ses yeux fermés avant que de nouveau, telle un crochet mortellement empoisonné, la voix de Milo ne perce le voile de la réalité :

« Je… J'ai vu. Tu m'entends Camus ? J'ai _vu_ ! » Le hurlement du Scorpion lui explosa à la figure, tandis que ce dernier le saisissait au col et le secouait : « Tu m'entends ! J'ai _vu_ ! Regarde-moi ! »

Toujours aux prises avec Milo, le Verseau se laissait malmener sans réagir. Une fois encore. Une fois de plus. Confronté à cet abandon, le grec serra une dernière fois ses doigts sur le col de Camus avant de le projeter violemment vers le mur, contre lequel le Verseau rebondit avec brutalité avant de s'y adosser, de s'y coller, espérant sans trop y croire qu'il pourrait peut-être s'y fondre et disparaître. Alors, lentement, ses paupières se soulevèrent.

Ce regard… Encore ce regard.

Etreint par le dégoût et l'horreur qui le compressaient dans un étau inexorable, Milo le voyait, ce regard, le même, sans vie, sans rien d'autre qu'un désespoir éteint et infini qui voilait l'âme de cet homme devenu un étranger. La gorge serrée par une colère aveugle, le Scorpion serrait convulsivement le poing sans plus distinguer la violence qui l'animait de ce qu'elle recouvrait, une douleur immense et sans fond. Et ce vide !

Ce vide laissé par l'amitié lorsqu'elle s'évanouit, lorsque la trahison de la confiance se fait jour, lorsque tout ce à quoi on a toujours cru s'écroule, se délite, disparaît. La douleur était si cruelle qu'elle le fit reculer, lui aussi, avant qu'il ne se détourne, ne pouvant plus supporter le poids écrasant de ces yeux à l'agonie.

Le mensonge. Les mensonges… Ils se mêlaient les uns aux autres, s'entrechoquaient, tandis que Milo incapable de réflexion, se laissait submerger par eux, assommé par leur nombre, leurs incohérences, leurs conséquences… Et par-delà cet amoncellement, il percevait malgré lui une détresse qui n'était pas la sienne, une honte insurmontable qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais qui toutes deux déchiraient son cœur, qui le faisaient saigner au-delà de toute expression. Il aurait voulu le frapper, il aurait voulu lui parler, il aurait voulu le haïr, il aurait voulu lui pardonner… Et impuissant, il restait là, sans un mot, incapable de soutenir la vue de celui qu'il ne comprenait plus.

« Je crois… Qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. »

La voix de Camus, calme malgré un frémissement étrange, retentit et perça la brume des pensées de Milo. Comme dans un rêve, celui-ci suivit des yeux le Verseau qui, le regard plongé dans l'ombre, se dirigeait vers la porte d'un pas lourd.

Ce fut comme un déclic. Le cosmos si familier qui s'affaiblissait, qui s'éloignait soudain, fit bondir le Scorpion lequel, d'une main plaquée contre la porte, la referma violemment à quelques centimètres de Camus. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui saisit le Verseau par le bras, pour l'obliger à lui faire face :

« Non. Tu ne t'en vas pas.

- Pourquoi ? » Par un inexplicable effort de volonté, Camus avait recouvré sa froideur. Une froideur impassible, celle qu'il opposait aux autres, celle dont pourtant il avait toujours volontairement limité l'usage avec Milo.

Ce dernier, blessé, ravala néanmoins la peine brutale qui le submergeait, avant de répondre d'une voix dure :

« Je veux des réponses. Tu me dois au moins ça.

- Je ne te dois rien du tout. »

Il s'éloignait. Pas physiquement, non, mais Camus barricadait son esprit à une vitesse hallucinante, si bien que Milo n'eut bientôt plus en face qu'un mur, lisse et sans défaut, bien loin de celui qu'il avait vu s'effondrer quelques minutes auparavant. Il se rendit alors compte qu'au final, celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son ami ne lui avait jamais ouvert son âme.

Un goût amer envahit sa bouche. Son satané penchant pour le refus d'affronter la réalité… Il ne s'était pas posé la question, à aucun moment, tout paraissait normal, alors à quoi bon aller fouiller là où, pensait-il, il n'y avait rien à trouver… S'il avait fait cet effort de compréhension envers Camus, s'il avait, quelques années auparavant, tenté de dialoguer avec lui autrement, peut-être que tout cela ne se serait jamais produit… Il aurait su. Il aurait peut-être même pu le protéger. Le protéger… De nouveau les images abruptes de la nuit le frappèrent de plein fouet, dans toute leur crudité, leur force et leur réalisme. Car tout cela était monstrueusement réel. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Tu me mens, Camus. Tu me mens… depuis combien de temps ?! »

Il ne l'avait pas lâché, et malgré la douleur certaine que devait ressentir le Verseau sous les doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans son bras, ce dernier ne bougea pas un cil, son regard glacial toujours plongé dans celui de Milo, sans paraître pourtant le voir.

« Arrête. » Fut le seul mot qui tomba de ses lèvres. Pas un de plus.

- Arrêter quoi ?! Tu ne m'as rien dit… Je te faisais confiance, Camus !

- Moi aussi. Alors pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?

- Je… »

Milo hésita. Sous la glace du regard, le reproche inquisiteur le heurta tout à coup et il se surprit en position de l'accusé. Prêt à justifier son acte, il ouvrit la bouche pour le faire lorsqu'il prit conscience que le Verseau ne cherchait là rien d'autre qu'un moyen de se dédouaner. Alors, il explosa :

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! C'est toi ! Toi que j'ai vu hier soir se faire baiser comme une pute par un monstre ! Toi et personne d'autre ! »

Les mots giflèrent Camus mieux que ne l'aurait fait Milo lui-même. Et le châtiment n'en continua pas moins :

« Depuis quand ? Depuis quand fais-tu ça ?! Depuis quand es-tu devenu ce… cette _chose_ ?! »

Dans les yeux dilatés du Scorpion se lisait toute la rage qu'il ne pouvait contenir en cet instant, une rage irrépressible mais salvatrice. Parce que s'il n'y donnait pas cours, Milo devrait faire face à une souffrance telle que seule sa colère présente était en mesure de la contenir, de l'assourdir pour qu'il n'y sombre pas.

« Réponds-moi ! »

En dépit des cris du Scorpion, le silence qui les suivit fut assourdissant. Les lèvres closes, Camus se contentait de le regarder, sans réaction aucune, sans un mot, sans rien. Submergé par ce qui ressemblait bien à du désespoir, Milo relâcha son étreinte et, son bras retombant mollement dans le vide, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, ses épaules soudainement voûtées. Leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre, chacun se débattant pour ne pas partir à la dérive, ils se faisaient face, comme tant et tant de fois au cours de leur vie, mais pour la première fois, ils s'affrontaient, se défiaient, se faisaient du mal.

Alors, d'une voix brisée par les cris, Milo murmura, découragé :

« Pourquoi, Camus… Pourquoi cette souffrance ?... Pourquoi cette vie ?... Je t'en prie, au nom de tout ce qui nous lie, dis-moi, explique-moi… »

Les tripes du Verseau se tordirent de douleur, en voyant Milo s'affaisser lentement sur une chaise, les traits de son visage si parfait s'altérer peu à peu sous le poids de l'angoisse. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que de voir aussi le geste machinal qu'il eut de repousser une boucle azur qui tombait devant ses yeux, d'une main qui tremblait.

_« J'ai échoué… Si je pouvais aujourd'hui donner ma vie pour effacer ce que je t'inflige, je le ferais sans une hésitation. Tu ne mérites pas ça. C'est à moi de payer pour avoir eu l'audace de souiller de mes sentiments un être tel que toi… »_

- Ne me demande pas de te répondre. » La voix de Camus s'éleva, étrangement teintée d'un trouble indéfinissable : « Tout mais pas ça, Milo. S'il te plaît…

- J'ai besoin de savoir, Camus. Ce que tu t'infliges est… »

Le Scorpion se mordit les lèvres. _"Inhumain",_ fut le terme qu'il retint à temps, mais le Verseau n'eut aucune difficulté à le lire dans le bleu du regard attaché sur lui. Oui, et alors ? Oui, il ne restait plus qu'une étincelle d'humanité dans cet homme, une seule et unique petite flamme qui lui permettait de s'y réfugier, pour tout simplement… rêver. Une douce chaleur se répandit alors dans la pièce.

Etait-ce un morceau de son rêve ? Camus eut un haut-le-corps devant le cosmos déployé par le Scorpion, dont la lueur dorée et puissante l'entoura, transformant chaque chose qui l'environnait en un monceau d'or presque aveuglant.

_« Camus… Dis-moi pourquoi… »_ Tétanisé par la voix qui résonna alors dans son esprit, le français ne put rien faire d'autre que de répondre à cet appel si puissant, à cet effleurement de sa propre conscience au travers des limbes du surmonde, par celle de l'autre, par lui qui lui tendait la main par-delà la réalité. Il la saisit cette main irréelle jaillie de nulle part, il la serra, oh quelques secondes à peine, mais son contact, pourtant illusoire, lui offrit le dernier courage de la vérité.

_- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Oh Milo… Milo… »_

L'ombre du Scorpion se profila entre les voiles de brume du surmonde, puis la lumière vint le baigner peu à peu, éclairant son visage. Les larmes qu'il retenait dans la réalité flottaient comme en suspension derrière lui. Le Verseau baissa la tête.

_« Camus ! » _Il ne pouvait y avoir de mensonges dans le surmonde. Il ne pouvait y avoir de dissimulation, ni de faux-fuyant. Alors l'autre releva les yeux, se noyant dans le bleu de ceux qu'il ne voudrait jamais voir disparaître.

_« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… Mais je ne te méritais pas. J'avais ta confiance, je ne voulais pas la perdre… Tu es si important pour moi… Je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit au-delà de notre amitié mais je t'aime trop pour supporter ton regard sur moi et ta méfiance. C'est pour cela que je t'ai menti. Parce que je voulais que tu gardes de moi l'image de celui que tu considérais comme ton ami... Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me haïsses… Parce que… je t'ai toujours aimé. »_

Il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose, mais le froid intense qui le saisit et le brisa lorsque le cosmos de Milo se rétracta brutalement, le laissant seul et démuni, fut plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Et les quelques mots du Scorpion prononcés d'une voix blanche achevèrent de le terrasser :

« Va-t-en. »

* * *

La nuit qui environnait Milo s'insinua inexorablement dans ses veines. Elle se fraya le chemin que la colère avait dissimulé à son cœur.

_« Qu'ai-je fait… Par tous les Dieux, qu'ai-je _fait_ ! »_

Après les cris, le silence accusateur l'écrasait soudain sous son poids. Finie la protection offerte par sa rage, envolé le voile de son aveuglement… Milo demeurait seul avec cette douleur qu'il avait fuie, qui l'avait à présent rattrapé. Enfin. Trop tard. La petite flamme qu'il percevait encore au fond de son esprit s'amenuisait encore et encore, puis s'éteignit, si fragile… Camus…

_« Je… Je suis un monstre… Je… »_ Oh il ne voulait pas ! Il n'avait pas voulu ! Ce n'était pas… Pourquoi ne courait-il pas ? Pourquoi le laisser ainsi partir ?

_« Non… Je l'ai… »_

Epouvanté, le Scorpion voulut se rattraper mais ne put rien faire d'autre que glisser à terre, assommé par sa propre honte. Il l'avait trahi. Ce qu'il avait cru reprocher à Camus, il venait lui-même de l'accomplir, sans vergogne, avec cruauté. Tout cela parce qu'il voulait savoir _pourquoi_. Simplement _pourquoi_. Cette souffrance… cette torture que son ami le plus cher s'imposait. Il l'avait lue dans ses yeux cette nuit-là, son âme même qui s'enfuyait, le laissant seul, si seul… Ce châtiment.

Maintenant il savait. Inexplicablement, une larme s'échappa, glissant, unique et cristalline, le long de sa joue.

_« Pardon Camus… Pardon… »_

_Temple du Cancer, Sanctuaire…_

Le premier coup de semonce des emmerdements à venir venait d'être tiré. Angelo avait pensé qu'une forme de répit leur serait accordée avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, bien mal lui en avait pris.

Il regrettait pour Milo. Vraiment. Même si ni lui ni Rachel ne savaient exactement ce que le Scorpion avait bien pu découvrir ce soir-là, il ne fallait pas être idiot au point d'imaginer que cela ressemblait à une verte prairie remplie d'oiseaux gazouillant la joie de vivre. A vrai dire, Angelo aurait préféré ne rien savoir. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il se faisait une telle remarque, mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Certes, il avait souvent été le premier au courant des divers ragots et autres rumeurs courant de ci de là, mais il prenait conscience que ceux-ci étaient généralement inconséquents voire totalement superficiels, au regard de ce qui heurtait aujourd'hui deux êtres humains, avec toute la douleur que cela pouvait supposer.

Tirant une cigarette du paquet qu'il portait dans la poche arrière de son jean, il stoppa net sur une marche du grand escalier menant au quatrième niveau du domaine sacré pour l'allumer. Il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. Gêné, il enfouit sa main gauche au fond de ses poches, pour s'empêcher de gratter de nouveau sa cicatrice. Il inspira la fumée à grandes bouffées ; avec tout ce bordel, il avait failli oublier le cas Marine ou plutôt celui de « celle qui devrait être morte mais ne l'était pas ». Repenser à ses alter ego eut tôt fait de lui replonger le nez dedans. _« Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse maintenant ? »_

Il aurait dû en parler à Saga. Après tout, un chevalier d'argent censé être six pieds sous terre dans le cimetière dont il voyait le sommet depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait, se baladait en toute impunité, avec assez de révélations sur le Sanctuaire pour provoquer une révolution.

En même temps, la réaction de Marine avait été si brutale envers lui et tout ce qu'il représentait qu'il s'imaginait mal cette même Marine aller vider son sac auprès d'oreilles inconnues.

_« Je ne peux décemment pas leur asséner une nouvelle pareille en ce moment… Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait de toute manière. »_

Et quant à tout raconter à Aiolia, il ne fallait même pas y songer. Angelo connaissait le caractère emporté du Lion et ne sentait pas le courage d'affronter sa colère, pas maintenant en tout cas.

_« Donc, je garde tout pour moi, c'est ça ? Parce que si je lâche le morceau à n'importe lequel d'entre eux, ça fera pas un pli : même pas vingt-quatre heures avant que ça ne revienne aux oreilles du principal intéressé… »_

Angelo se prit à tous les détester cordialement sur le moment. C'était parfois usant de devoir vivre avec ces gens-là… Et de nouveau, l'image de Marine s'imposa à lui. Les propos qu'elle avait tenus ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit. Cette colère vis-à-vis du Sanctuaire !… Non, c'était plus que ça, c'était de la haine qu'il y avait dans sa voix, quand elle l'avait supplié de continuer à la considérer comme morte. Pourquoi une telle réaction de répulsion ? Et puis, cette indifférence. Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé d'Aiolia, elle n'avait même pas cillé, comme s'il s'était agi d'un vulgaire étranger. Cette femme-là ne ressemblait plus à la Marine qu'il avait côtoyée à l'époque. Il aurait donné cher pour connaître toute la vérité… Allons bon, voilà que le naturel revenait au galop. Il ferait mieux d'oublier tout ça… Comme si c'était facile tiens ! Et il allait faire quoi, lui, quand face à Aiolia, il faudrait qu'il se lie avec lui pour… Miseria…

Ce fut l'esprit envahi de questions tournant à l'obsession qu'il finit par ouvrir machinalement la porte de ses appartements. Tout à ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que quelqu'un l'avait suivi et lui parlait.

Finalement, la voix derrière lui finit par percer ses barrières, et il se retourna avec brusquerie, tout en lançant d'un ton mordant :

« Nom de Dieu, vous ne pouvez me laisser tranquille à la fin ? ! »

Aiolia le contemplait, l'air ahuri devant la violence d'Angelo puis son visage se ferma. Il recula de quelques pas en disant :

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé. » Et il tourna les talons.

Un instant interloqué, le Cancer eut suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour tendre la main vers son alter ego qui déjà s'éloignait :

« Aiolia ! Attends ! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi… » L'autre stoppa. « … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolé. » Le grec finit par revenir sur ses pas. Une fois de nouveau en face de lui, il lui dit :

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? J'étais simplement en train de te proposer de nous rejoindre, Aldébaran, mon frère et moi pour aller terminer la soirée au port. Toute cette histoire, c'est…

- Sympa mais je crois… Enfin, je suis crevé tu sais, alors ne m'en veux pas, mais je préfère rester ici.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Aiolia avait penché la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

« Ouais, ouais… Besoin de sommeil, c'est tout. Puis, j'ai une rude journée qui m'attend demain.

- Ok… Je comprends. Repose-toi.

- Oui, c'est ça. » Sur un dernier signe de la main, il referma la porte sur un Aiolia toujours perplexe qui s'éloignait de la maison du Cancer : _« Angelo. Qui se préoccupe de sa santé. J'aurais tout vu… »_

_Temple des Gémeaux..._

« Tu comptes dormir là, cette nuit ? »

Saga ne releva pas la tête, qui reposait sur ses bras repliés derrière sa nuque, mais un sourire amusé vint orner ses lèvres en entendant la voix de son frère.

« Confortable ce toit ?

- Pas trop mal. »

Du coin de l'œil, le Pope observa son jumeau qui le contournait, sa haute silhouette se découpant dans la clarté lunaire, pour finalement venir se laisser tomber près de lui. « Mais j'ai omis de te demander l'autorisation… Après tout, c'est ton toit maintenant.

- Si je te disais que depuis mon retour, je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans ce temple, tu me croirais ?

- Non.

- Je suis outré par ton manque de tact, vraiment…

- Et moi par tes mensonges éhontés.

- Crétin.

- Imbécile. »

Accordant gracieusement le dernier mot à son aîné, Kanon croisa les jambes en tailleur avant de tirer une cigarette du paquet que Saga avait laissé traîner là, posé sur le marbre froid du sommet du temple des Gémeaux. D'un geste machinal, il tassa le tabac en tapotant le filtre contre son ongle, avant que la flamme de son briquet ne jaillisse.

La chaleur des journées de printemps commençait à déborder sur les nuits. Quelques cigales insomniaques faisaient entendre leur chant lancinant de loin en loin, le souffle de la brise marine qui balayait habituellement le Sanctuaire s'étant momentanément tari. La fumée s'éleva, paresseuse, sa blancheur bleutée se confondant avec le ciel nocturne, dont une large part au firmament semblait crevée par la pleine Lune.

« Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Ça m'arrive. La vue est moins bonne qu'à partir de Star Hill mais je trouve que d'ici, les choses sont… différentes.

- Tu m'en diras tant. »

Kanon ne contemplait pas le ciel, mais les hauteurs du Domaine Sacré, son regard errant de temple en temple, pour s'arrêter sur celui de la Vierge. Saga n'avait pas besoin d'observer son frère pour connaître la teneur des pensées qui l'agitaient.

« Ça ne te plaît pas, hein…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne te fiche pas de moi. » Kanon demeura silencieux assez longtemps pour que son frère tourne la tête vers lui, interrogateur, puis éclata d'un rire désabusé :

« J'ai tendance à oublier que notre lien ne fonctionne pas qu'à sens unique… » Mélancolique, il observa son mégot s'éteindre entre ses doigts. Dans un soupir, il s'allongea à son tour sur le dos, la tête posée sur la cuisse de son aîné, les mains croisées sur son ventre :

« Que ça ne me plaise pas, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, dit-il d'une voix sourde, qui parut s'étouffer, sans dépasser cependant leur périmètre immédiat. Devoir me mettre en résonance avec eux, c'est… gênant.

- Thétis ?

- Non ! Enfin… si.

- Crache le morceau, Kanon.

- Lequel tu préfères ? Celui où je me persuade que je n'en ai rien à foutre, ou bien celui où j'ai l'impression d'être sévèrement accro ?

- Le plus proche de la réalité.

- Justement, il est là mon problème. J'en sais foutre rien.

- On est bien avancé avec ça.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire… »

Le silence retomba. Distraitement, Saga s'empara d'une mèche soyeuse et bleutée qui serpentait près de lui et dont il ne savait pas si elle lui appartenait, pour l'enrouler et la dérouler entre ses doigts.

« Shaka m'horripile.

- Il t'avait pourtant laissé une bonne impression lorsqu'il est venu chez toi avec les autres, il y a un an.

- Ce n'est plus pareil.

- Quelle mauvaise foi… Dis plutôt qu'il est proche de Thétis et ça ne te convient pas.

- Non mais franchement… Que veux-tu que je craigne ? Tu le connais non ? Tu vois un type pareil convenir à une fille comme Thétis ? La bonne blague…

- J'admire ton sens de l'auto persuasion, vraiment… » Saga ravala l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de vexer son cadet : « Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble : Thétis a beaucoup changé.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte, merci.

- Je ne parle pas que de _ce_ point de vue. C'est une fille droite et franche, et elle en attend autant de la part de ceux qui l'entourent. Tu saisis ?

- Est-ce un message subliminal pour me dire d'être honnête avec elle ?

- Sois-le déjà avec toi-même pour commencer. »

Facile à dire. Sans plus répondre, Kanon s'attacha au ciel qui le surplombait. Quelle immobilité… Fausse impression s'il en était, pour lui qui depuis sa naissance avait appris à compter avec la volonté supérieure des astres, celle qui avait mené sa vie, et celle de son frère. Pendant de trop nombreuses années, il avait cru que plus jamais il ne retrouverait ceux qu'il aimait. Qu'il resterait et crèverait seul. Seul et démuni d'une partie de lui-même. Mais alors qu'il retrouvait enfin ce qui lui avait manqué, il en subissait également les souffrances et bien malgré lui, se perdait dans les ombres dont son frère ne semblait pas pouvoir se débarrasser. Saga lui parlait d'honnêteté mais dans quelle mesure l'aîné était-il en mesure de donner des conseils en la matière ?

Non pas que Kanon le lui aurait reproché. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui devait se réveiller chaque jour avec pour première idée qu'il n'était qu'un assassin… d'autant plus qu'il était lui-même passé à deux doigts de mériter le titre. Mais hormis le passé, qui ne pouvait être modifié, le présent était là lui aussi, mouvant, instable, et appelait à son tour une confrontation entre le devoir et les sentiments. Et si Kanon ne parvenait pas à s'en dépêtrer, du moins en était-il conscient. Saga, c'était une autre histoire.

Malgré ses réticences à briser l'harmonie diffuse mais salvatrice qui les unissait tous les deux en cet instant, Kanon finit par aborder le sujet pour lequel il était venu rejoindre son frère :

« Si ma position n'est pas enviable, la tienne l'est encore moins…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est toi qui vas devoir appuyer Rachel. Sans ta puissance, et malgré la stabilisation des cosmos à laquelle nous devrions parvenir si tout se déroule comme prévu, elle ne pourra pas encaisser le choc.

- Je sais, et alors ? »

Kanon sentit les muscles de la cuisse de son aîné durcir sous sa nuque. Il n'en continua pas moins, tout en ayant déjà compris qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux :

« Et bien… Il me semble que garder la tête froide dans un tel moment risque d'être difficile, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que…

- Saga. » D'un coup de rein, le cadet se redressa, assis, avant de se tourner vers son frère, toujours allongé : « La femme que tu aimes va drainer dans son corps l'énergie combinée de douze chevaliers d'or. Même si nous parvenons à la maîtriser comme il convient et ainsi lui épargner de brûler vive, elle va souffrir… atrocement. Il n'y aura plus que son septième sens pour aider son corps à absorber le choc… et toi.

- Justement. Elle et moi. Je saurai exactement quoi faire, parce que je la percevrai au-delà de son corps.

- Non, Saga.

- Non ? »

Prenant appui sur ses coudes, le Pope se releva à demi, dévisageant son frère. Malgré la pénombre, la clarté lunaire qui effleura le regard de l'aîné Antinaïkos y fit luire un reflet inquiétant. « Je ne te permets pas de…

- Pas de ça avec moi. Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer, Saga ?! Bon sang, rends-toi compte ! Tu es lié avec elle en permanence. Même en ce moment, je sens qu'une part de ton esprit est demeurée avec elle. Ton angoisse te bouffe… Quand tu seras en face d'elle, quand tu vas ressentir toi-même les souffrances auxquelles elle va s'exposer, tu… » Les traits de Kanon se crispèrent un instant et, détournant le visage, il concentra toute son attention sur ses poings serrés sur ses genoux :

« Tu vas paniquer. Tu ne supporteras pas. »

Le silence qui lui répondit fut glacial. Il n'attendait pas autre chose de toute manière, néanmoins, sa gorge se serra. Il venait de mettre les pieds dans un plat qu'il aurait mieux fait de contourner, même quinze années plus tard.

- Je vois… » Furent les deux seuls mots lâchés par Saga, avant qu'il ne se mette debout, tournant le dos à son frère. Le rejet brutal que ressentit ce dernier fut plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son jumeau le repoussait, sans égard et sans concession, se détachant de lui, de son esprit, lui fermant la porte que pourtant ils maintenaient ouverte entre eux depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Et en le voyant s'éloigner, Kanon paniqua. D'un bond, il fut sur lui, saisissant son poignet pour l'obliger à se retourner :

« Arrête ! Tu n'as rien compris !

- Oh bien sûr que si. Je n'ai vu que notre père… Mais toi, toi ! » Saga voulut retirer son bras, mais les doigts de son cadet ne le lâchèrent pas. Il gronda entre ses dents : « Je ne pensais quand même pas que tu sauterais sur la première occasion de cette manière…

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. » Pâle de colère, Kanon dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'emporter à son tour : « Je ne veux rien. Ou si, une chose. Que nous réussissions. Je viens de retrouver tout ce qui a fait ma vie, le Sanctuaire, Thétis, Rachel… Toi. Ce n'est pas pour vous perdre une deuxième fois.

- Et tu espères me faire gober ça ? Lâche-moi !

- Non ! Non, je ne te lâcherai pas, pas avant que tu comprennes que je te dis la vérité ! »

De rage, le Pope tenta de nouveau de s'arracher à l'étreinte de son jumeau, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, il ne rencontre son regard. Celui de Kanon. Le sien aussi. Cette même couleur. Cette même volonté. Ce même voile de larmes, lequel menaçait d'obscurcir ses propres yeux. Ebranlé, il cessa de se débattre, sans quitter son cadet du regard :

« J'avais confiance en toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix altérée. Je croyais que…

- Je ne veux pas te tromper ; je ne veux plus de tout ça.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Pour toi. Pour elle. Parce que je souhaite que nous survivions tous. Parce que je veux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

- C'est impossible. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse entrer en résonance avec elle. Toi, tu ne la connais pas suffisamment.

- Ce que je sais, je l'ai appris à travers toi. Et je connais bien mieux Rachel que ce que tu peux imaginer. Sa solidité, sa volonté… Elle peut y arriver, mais elle a besoin d'un soutien solide.

- J'ai toujours été là pour elle. Je suis le seul à savoir. »

Lentement, Kanon desserra ses doigts, qui avaient imprimé leur marque rougeâtre sur la peau de son frère. Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'entendre, il avait compris que son aîné regrettait son accès de paranoïa. Néanmoins, cela n'était pas suffisant. Il ne parviendrait pas à le convaincre.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Kanon. Ce serait une erreur. Au contraire, nous courrions à notre perte. C'est ce qu'il y a entre Rachel et moi qui nous permettra de réussir. »

Encore un instant, le cadet observa son aîné avec attention. Saga ne doutait pas. Pas une seule seconde. Ravalant un soupir, Kanon leva les yeux au ciel :

« J'espère que tu as raison.

- Tu me demandes de te faire confiance… j'en ai autant à ton égard. »

De nouveau, ils s'entre-regardèrent. Kanon aurait donné n'importe quoi pour accéder à la requête de son frère. N'importe quoi. Mais quoi qu'il se dise, le doute persistait, là, tel un aiguillon perfide qui venait le chatouiller de plus en plus douloureusement. Déchiré entre le soutien qu'il voulait lui apporter, et ses certitudes, Il finit par se taire, cadenassant ses doutes avec soin.

« Je vais la rejoindre. Tu rentres au Palais ?

- Non, je… Je vais rester encore un peu là. C'est sympa comme perchoir après tout. » Leurs mains s'effleurèrent. « Tâche de dormir. »

Kanon le contempla tandis qu'il s'éloignait, sa silhouette s'amenuisant au fur et à mesure qu'il gravissait les marches. Il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû avoir confiance en son frère. Il ne devrait pas douter de ses capacités. Mais ce n'était pas tant sa puissance qui l'inquiétait que son absence de maîtrise. Car après tout, personne n'était suffisamment aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte de la fragilité du Pope.

_« Si tu échoues, tu vas la tuer… »_

_Au Sanctuaire, le lendemain matin…_

L'éboulement des débris de calcaire, qui se faisait entendre à intervalles réguliers les alerta. Shura, les yeux obstinément fixés sur la ligne du chemin qui montait vers eux, vit apparaître au bout de quelques minutes le sommet d'un crâne orné d'une chevelure courte et raide, dont le bleu pourtant sombre chatoya un instant sous l'affleurement d'un rayon de soleil très matinal. Un visage renfrogné suivit bientôt, surmontant le corps du Cancer, les mains engoncées au fond des poches.

« Tu es en retard. » Commenta le Capricorne, d'une voix réfrigérante.

- Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil. » Angelo avait haussé les épaules, tout en se rapprochant de ses alter ego.

- Il n'empêche. Ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend.

- Tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir une montre à la place du cerveau, comme certains ! »

L'agressivité coutumière du Cancer comportait plusieurs degrés que ses compagnons avaient fini par identifier plus ou moins clairement au fil des années, adaptant ainsi leur comportement au niveau de grognement qui leur faisait face. Ce matin-là, Shura comprit que sur une échelle de un à dix, Angelo devait en être pas loin de douze. Aussi ravala-t-il la répartie ironique qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Mü et Dôkho qui n'en pensaient visiblement pas moins.

« Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Star Hill ? Pesta l'italien. Il n'y a pas d'autres endroits sur cette foutue île, où on aurait pu faire ça ?

- Star Hill est le seul lieu d'où nous pourrons nous prémunir des interférences extérieures… et aussi faire en sorte que les autres n'en soient pas affectés. Nous aurons tout le calme nécessaire. » Un léger amusement pointait dans la voix calme de Mü : « Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Star Hill ?

- Laisse tomber. »

Angelo détestait ce chemin, cette montagne, ce temple, bref, tout. Il détestait tellement cet endroit que c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds depuis quinze ans. A moins qu'il ne faille en inverser les causes. A peine son regard se posa-t-il sur la petite bâtisse éclatante de blancheur sous le lierre qui grimpait à l'assaut des murs de marbre, qu'il s'en détourna, un certain malaise déjà ressenti revenant le tarauder mal à propos. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient les autres ?

Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient découvert le corps encore chaud de Shion, un trou béant à la place du cœur, baignant dans une mare de sang dans laquelle pataugeait un certain Saga, la main crispée autour de l'organe rougeâtre. Nuit de merde, endroit de merde. Et quelque chose lui disait que la journée qui démarrait ne vaudrait pas beaucoup plus.

« Très bien. Il est temps de commencer. » Le Bélier ferma les yeux dès les derniers mots de Dôkho, et presque instantanément, une onde palpable se déploya autour de lui en cercles concentriques qui bientôt se mêlèrent pour ne plus former qu'un unique halo pâle et pailleté d'or. Pourtant, il n'y avait là nulle puissance supérieure qui s'en dégageait si ce n'était le niveau habituel du Bélier et devant l'air dubitatif du Cancer et du Capricorne, la Balance eut un sourire rassurant :

« Nous ne sommes pas là aujourd'hui pour libérer notre cosmos. Il sera bien temps de le faire lorsque nous serons devant les Portes…

- … mais pour cela, nous devrons être en mesure de nous coordonner parfaitement. »

La voix de Mü leur parvint, lointaine tout à coup : « Nous ne sommes que le premier maillon de la chaîne, mais c'est la solidité de l'énergie que nous allons dégager qui va conditionner en grande partie notre réussite. Et pour cela…

- Il me semble pourtant que Bartolomeo parlait de mettre en commun leurs puissances respectives au moment de leur préparation, objecta Shura.

- Oui, mais cela suppose d'être accordés dès le départ. Pour eux, c'était le cas. Pour nous… »

Dôkho avait le mérite d'être lucide. Dès les premiers mots des explications relatées par Shura et Angelo, il avait compris que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que cela en avait l'air et qu'acquérir certains préalables serait incontournable. En ce sens, il faisait néanmoins preuve d'un peu plus d'optimisme que le Cancer, sur le visage duquel se lisait une vague résignation. Lui était persuadé que tout cela ne servirait très certainement à rien, mais avait mis ses doutes de côté, devant la volonté collective. Pourtant Dôkho percevait derrière le fatalisme affiché par l'italien une tension sous-jacente inhabituelle, qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir.

« Je vous attends. » Alors, sous l'injonction du Bélier qui semblait avoir pris naturellement l'ascendant sur ses condisciples, ces derniers l'imitèrent.

S'il n'y avait guère de différence entre l'aura de Mü et celle de Dôkho, aussi douces et paisibles l'une que l'autre, il en était tout autre quand finalement celles de Shura et d'Angelo se déployèrent. Le Capricorne se caractérisait par un cosmos uniforme empreint d'une certaine dureté, tandis que celui du Cancer crépitait, hétérogène, l'or laissant ça et là la place à des gerbes orangées, à la limite de l'écarlate.

_« Nous sommes encore trop éloignés l'un de l'autre… »_ Un premier niveau de conscience fut dépassé, et ce fut depuis les limites du surmonde que Mü s'adressa à eux : _« Faites jouer les axes. »_

Et donnant l'exemple, il amplifia quelque peu son cosmos, suffisamment pour toucher celui de la Balance. Serein, Dôkho n'eut aucun mal à s'accorder avec cette aura familière qui lui rappelait soudain celle de son vieil ami Shion. L'enseignement de ce dernier avait parfaitement été assimilé par son élève et tous deux se trouvèrent bientôt en phase.

_« Quand tu veux Angelo._

_- Ça va, ça va… »_

Le Cancer, malgré son insatisfaction, trouvait cependant un minimum de réconfort à pouvoir éviter le Bélier et la Balance, par trop éloignés de lui de manière générale, et à devoir avoir affaire à Shura. Et de fait, leur vieille camaraderie leur permit de passer outre les hésitations avant d'entrer en résonance.

De quatre entités distinctes, ils passèrent à deux. Deux cosmos… Deux puissances. Leurs corps, parfaitement immobiles, se dressaient toujours au sommet de Star Hill, tendus mais maintenant sans trop de difficultés l'harmonie que chacun venait de créer avec son partenaire. Derrière ses yeux fermés, Shura examinait avec une certaine curiosité la résultante de leur test au niveau du surmonde. Il voyait Mü et Dôkho en face de lui, à la fois en tant que personnes individuelles et en tant que pures énergies confondues. Une telle conjonction des corps et des esprits était nouvelle pour lui, mais aussi et surtout quelque peu déstabilisante. D'autant plus que lui-même, pourtant conscient de sa propre existence, se sentait disparaître au travers du lien qu'il venait de créer avec Angelo. Il ne parvenait plus à distinguer ce qui était lui de ce qui était le Cancer.

Cette énergie était la sienne et en même temps celle de l'autre. En bref, pas de quoi se sentir particulièrement rassuré, même si Angelo, comme lui-même, conservait les limites qui étaient les siennes et le définissaient en tant qu'individu. Enfin, jusqu'à présent.

_« Nous sommes sur la bonne voie… Dôkho, Shura, vous devez procéder à la consolidation. »_

Nous y voilà. Le Capricorne commença à se demander si finalement Angelo n'avait pas raison quand il attira vers lui l'équilibre délicat que tous deux venaient de créer. Pour atteindre l'objectif de leur quatuor, à savoir générer une synthèse parfaite de leurs cosmos en vue d'amorcer le cycle d'énergie qui allait s'alimenter au fur et à mesure jusqu'à être maîtrisé par Rachel, ils devaient tous les quatre être capables de créer une seule et unique source de puissance à partir de leurs cosmos respectifs. Tandis qu'il se concentrait, tâchant d'aligner sa propre fréquence sur celle de Dôkho, une part de son esprit se rattachait aux implications issues du journal, que Mü et Shaka leur avaient détaillées.

Bien entendu, le Bélier initiait la démarche. Mais le soin revenait à Angelo de transmettre en dernier lieu le fruit de leur association à la croix fixe. Ainsi étaient définies les attributions symboliques du Cancer, celles de constituer un passage, une « porte » aussi ironique soit cette signification dans la situation qui les préoccupait… Entre les deux, Balance et Capricorne jouaient le rôle de passerelle et de stabilisation d'un axe à l'autre.

Enfin, _elle_ fut unique. Si dans le monde tangible, rien n'apparut réellement, ils la "virent" ou plutôt la perçurent via le surmonde, cette énergie unique et condensée, presque instable, déjà si puissante mais pourtant encore fragile sans l'appui des autres chevaliers d'or. Mais le soulagement qu'éprouvèrent Shura et Dôkho fut soudain recouvert d'une sensation nouvelle. Dépourvus brutalement de leur propre entité, dénués de toute forme de contrôle, qu'il fut mental ou physique, ils perdirent leurs repères, si tant était que le terme de "repères" puisse s'appliquer aux grises étendues sans fin qui les entouraient. Ce cosmos qui était une partie d'eux-mêmes, qui leur était aussi nécessaire pour vivre que l'air qu'ils respiraient, qui représentait l'extension de leurs pensées, de leur esprit, de leur être profond… Il n'était soudain plus à eux. En quelques instants, tout ce qui les caractérisait, tout ce qui faisait d'eux des individus distincts et à part entière, venait de s'effacer, ou plutôt non ! De se diluer, de se mêler, pour former un embryon de conscience commune, issue de leurs esprits respectifs.

Avec effroi, Angelo perçut toute sa volonté couler hors de lui comme l'eau file entre les doigts. Il tenta bien de se raccrocher ici et là à quelques lambeaux de sa propre conscience mais il ne put finalement que s'avouer impuissant devant la force dévorante de cette énergie qu'ils venaient de créer à partir d'eux-mêmes. Il sentait qu'elle lui échappait alors que c'était à lui, à lui ! De s'en saisir, pour la maîtriser avant, cette fois, de la dissiper. Cependant, tout contrôle lui échappait, et bien au contraire, ce fut cette chose inconnue mais vivante qui s'imposa à lui.

Si le corps qu'il avait laissé à Star Hill commençait à grelotter de froid sous l'effet de la dépense d'énergie qu'il était en train de consentir, celui qu'il s'imaginait posséder dans le surmonde tremblait, mais d'angoisse. Il lui sembla que les silhouettes familières qui l'entouraient disparaissaient peu à peu derrière les longues écharpes de brume qui erraient entre eux et alors qu'il était sur le point de leur crier de revenir, il comprit qu'il venait de franchir un autre niveau de conscience. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus de son enveloppe charnelle, de tout ce qui le rattachait physiquement au monde, pour n'être plus qu'un esprit… Des esprits. Le Cancer eut beau fermer les yeux, détourner la tête, tenter par tous les moyens de se débattre, de se dégager de cette emprise d'autant plus effroyable qu'elle lui était totalement étrangère, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de subir… Subir l'approche et l'enveloppement par les pensées de ses trois compagnons.

Telles des bulles jaillissant des profondeurs, les consciences de Mü, Dôkho et Shura remontaient à la surface de ce à quoi ils avaient donné naissance. Ici et là, des portes s'ouvraient, laissant libre tout passage, offrant à la vue les souvenirs, les pensées, les réminiscences de chacun, mettant à nu les personnalités, les actes, les sentiments… Submergé par cet afflux d'informations dont il se serait bien passé, Angelo se refusait à voir, à entendre, à sentir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il ne pouvait être en reste. Qu'il le veuille ou non, son propre esprit devait participer à cette communion qui pour forcée qu'elle fût, était incontournable.

Et ça, c'était totalement hors de question. Non ! Personne ne devait voir ! Personne ! Ce fut alors qu'il paniqua.

* * *

_« Angelo… »_ La voix de Shura surgit, comme résonnant à la surface d'un rêve : _« C'est à toi ! Dissipe l'énergie ! Angelo ! Qu'est-ce que tu… Merde ! »_

Le Capricorne entendit un craquement. Bref, unique. Puis le silence… avant une explosion de cosmos qui le vrilla jusqu'à l'extrémité de chacun de ses nerfs.

Son corps, compressé, étiré et de nouveau écrasé, ne put laisser échapper le hurlement qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se vit disparaître en une fraction infinitésimale de seconde… avant d'atterrir plus que rudement sur le sol. Ou plutôt _un_ sol.

Prenant appui sur une main, l'espagnol se redressa tant bien que mal, pour voir Dôkho en faire de même à quelques mètres de lui. Puis il regarda autour de lui. Ils n'étaient pas à Star Hill. Ils n'étaient même pas au Sanctuaire. Ils étaient…

Une clameur s'éleva, glacée de douleur. Un cri, long, sans fin, éternel, un écho sombre se répercutant dans un monde violacé et minéral, sans lumière mais baignant dans un halo malsain formé d'obscurités mouvantes, nombreuses, trop nombreuses.

« Mais… Où sommes-nous ? » Ce fut Dôkho qui répondit, d'une voix blanche :

- Le Puits des Morts. »

Sous leurs yeux effarés s'étalait en contrebas de l'éperon rocheux sur lequel ils avaient atterri un gouffre béant et insondable, d'une largeur incommensurable, bordé d'innombrables chemins arpentés par des centaines, des milliers d'ombres qui semblaient toutes converger vers ce point de non retour. Et ce gémissement continu et lancinant qui leur vrillait les tympans, jaillissait de ces êtres désincarnés qui erraient là, tournoyant, hésitant à pénétrer dans le Puits qui pourtant les attirait inexorablement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, bon sang ?! » D'une pâleur extrême, Shura se tourna vers la Balance, qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la bouche des Enfers.

- C'est Angelo qui nous a expédiés ici, murmura-t-il. Il s'est servi de l'énergie que nous avons combinée pour nous y amener, tous les quatre. Et en entier.

- En entier ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Vois par toi-même. »

La main de Dôkho se posa sur l'épaule de l'espagnol, qui sursauta. S'il n'avait jamais "expérimenté" l'une des techniques du Cancer, il en connaissait suffisamment la théorie pour savoir que le gardien du quatrième temple ne pouvait expédier que des âmes en ce lieu et que seul lui-même pouvait s'y mouvoir avec toute son intégrité physique. Néanmoins, en cet instant, Shura y retrouvait non seulement son esprit mais aussi et surtout son corps. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait disparu de Star Hill.

« Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Et où sont Mü et Angelo ? » Devant l'irréalisme de la situation, le Capricorne n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : se raccrocher à une chose tangible. Se tournant en tous sens, il chercha les deux silhouettes familières quand soudain :

« Mü ! Non ! Où vas-tu ?! »

Le Bélier avait commencé à descendre la pente qui menait droit vers le Puits. Il ne la dévalait pas, non, mais le regard fixé sur un point bien particulier, il marchait, tranquillement mais sûrement, paraissant avoir tout oublié de ses camarades.

« Mü !

- Non. » Alors que Shura s'élançait vers l'atlante pour le rattraper, il fut brutalement stoppé dans son élan par Dôkho qui venait de le saisir par le bras avec fermeté. « Si tu t'approches du Puits, tu ne pourras plus jamais t'en éloigner. Là est toute la force de cet endroit. Personne ne s'en échappe.

- Mais… et Mü ? » Le Capricorne voulut se dégager, sans succès : « On ne peut pas le laisser… »

Il s'arrêta net, suivant la direction pointée par l'index du chinois. Angelo. Il ne l'avait pas vu dans l'obscurité ambiante, mais le Cancer se tenait un peu plus haut qu'eux, leur tournant le dos.

- Il n'y a que lui qui puisse nous sortir de là. »

Dôkho était déjà près de l'italien quand Shura le rejoignit. Ce dernier, saisissant son ami par le coude, lui fit faire volte-face :

« Angelo ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Mü est en train de…. Oh par tous les Dieux. »

Le regard du Cancer était vitreux. Absent. Vide. Son corps était là mais à l'image d'un pantin que son maître aurait abandonné, sans plus de volonté, dénué de toute vie, et de toute énergie. La boule d'angoisse qui se forma au creux de la gorge du Capricorne le força à déglutir péniblement.

« Angelo ? Tu m'entends ? Tu… »

Sans grande conviction, il le secoua. Rien n'y fit. Sans réellement le vouloir, il se retourna sur le vide derrière lui. Mü était toujours là, avançant avec lenteur, mais se rapprochant dangereusement de la nuit dévorante. Mais Angelo, lui, ne voyait rien. N'entendait rien.

« Dôkho… » La Balance devait savoir. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il fallait ramener le Cancer de toute urgence. Sinon… Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Shura, comme si le cheminement de l'atlante là-bas, dans son dos, courait sur ses propres nerfs.

« Une partie de son cosmos a explosé, pour emmener nos corps ici… Tous les quatre. Malgré l'utilisation qu'il a faite de l'énergie que nous avons condensée, il est probable qu'il ait surpassé ses forces. Surtout qu'il ne l'a pas fait volontairement.

- Comment ? » Stupéfait, Shura se tourna vers Dôkho : « Tu veux dire…

- Il erre quelque part dans le surmonde à l'heure qu'il est. Je vais tâcher de le récupérer. »

Les yeux sombres de la Balance se fermèrent, tandis qu'il invoquait une partie de sa puissance. Shura n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner, toute son attention rivée sur Mü, dont le pas inexorable le menait encore et toujours vers le Puits.

« Je viens avec toi.

- Non, Shura. Tu dois rester conscient pour veiller sur nos trois corps.

- Mais enfin ! Que veux-tu que je fasse si… »

Son geste de protestation impuissante se perdit dans l'atmosphère poisseuse qui l'entourait, inutile. Dôkho était déjà "parti". Grommelant un juron, il pivota sur lui-même, de manière à avoir ses trois compagnons dans son champ de vision. Prudemment, il effleura l'esprit de Mü, sans grand résultat. Le Bélier était lui aussi déconnecté de la réalité, si tant était que ce monde particulièrement sordide puisse correspondre à une quelconque forme de réalité. Ou du moins, pas celle à laquelle il aspirait à court terme. Un instant, le Capricorne se demanda dans quelle mesure Angelo pouvait trouver de la satisfaction dans la fréquentation d'un tel monde. Peut-être bien qu'il n'en trouvait aucune finalement.

* * *

Passer trop de temps dans le surmonde n'était pas conseillé, au vu des effets indésirables sur le mental que des séjours répétés étaient susceptibles d'engendrer.

Or, il sembla à Dôkho, tandis qu'il se projetait simultanément sur plusieurs niveaux de conscience parallèles, qu'il s'y retrouvait plus souvent qu'à son tour ces derniers temps… Il ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure néanmoins. Son âge et son expérience faisaient de lui sans doute l'être le plus à même de mener ce genre de pérégrinations au sein du Sanctuaire et tout ce qu'il espérait à présent, c'était que son corps parviendrait à suivre la cadence. A présent, il ne s'agissait plus uniquement de projections mentales, non, mais il se devait en sus d'être présent et suffisamment solide pour assumer son rôle au sein du zodiaque. Le doute ne lui était pas permis, pourtant il le taraudait insidieusement depuis quelques jours. Dans le cas présent, il savait que s'il ne parvenait pas à ramener Angelo parmi eux, ils resteraient tous prisonniers de ce lieu, sans espoir de retour. Et inutile de compter sur qui que ce fût d'autre pour les tirer de là. Même un Saga ou un Kanon, pourtant tous deux experts dans le domaine des dimensions parallèles, n'avait pas la possibilité de s'aventurer dans le domaine des morts.

L'aspect de la brume qui l'environnait le tira de ses réflexions moroses. Il avait brusquement changé. Le gris habituel semblait repoussé aux limites tandis qu'un halo rougeâtre se matérialisait de loin en loin, sans pour autant éclaircir cependant son horizon. Les larges écharpes de brouillard s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes et de ses bras, ne lui permettant pas de distinguer quoi que ce fût au-delà de la longueur de son propre bras. Il amorça encore quelques pas circonspects avant de buter brutalement sur quelque chose qui était tapi sur le sol. Et la sensation qui remonta le long de ses nerfs fut suffisamment désagréable pour qu'il se doutât que ce quelque chose devait ressembler de près ou de loin à un être humain.

S'arrêtant net, il prit une inspiration avant de ployer les genoux, plongeant dans la brume qui ne cessait de s'épaissir. Sans vraiment pouvoir s'expliquer comment et pourquoi, il se retrouva pourtant debout dans un monde entièrement rouge avec à ses pieds… un enfant. Un enfant assis par terre, les genoux repliés sous son menton, et enserrés convulsivement entre deux bras maigrichons. Un enfant d'une dizaine d'années au visage à demi dissimulé dans l'ombre mais dont la tignasse bleutée et en désordre ne laissait guère de doute sur son identité. Interloqué l'espace d'un instant, Dôkho l'observa, songeur, avant de s'accroupir à côté du gamin.

« Angelo ? Que fais-tu ici ? Nous t'attendons tu sais… »

Ce fut la voix effrayée d'un enfant qui lui répondit, et bien qu'il s'y attendait, Dôkho en fut déstabilisé :

« Il ne faut pas !... Il ne faut pas que vous voyiez… »

Une paire d'yeux cobalt, dilatés à l'extrême, se fixa sur le visage de la Balance. Des traces de larmes sillonnaient le petit visage épuisé. Dôkho sentit son cœur se serrer mais conscient de l'urgence qui l'avait mené jusque là, il reprit malgré tout, avec cependant une pointe de douceur :

« Reviens avec moi, Angelo… Toi seul peux nous sortir d'ici. Nous ne pouvons pas rester, tu le sais bien.

- Je ne peux pas ! » De nouveau la panique se saisit du garçon qui enfouit derechef la tête entre ses bras. Quelques sanglots résonnèrent.

- Pourquoi ? »

D'un geste, le chinois avait redressé le menton de l'enfant pour l'obliger à le regarder. Ce dernier résista un temps avant d'accepter la confrontation qui lui était imposée. L'horreur se reflétait au fond de son regard, tandis que ses doigts crispés s'agrippaient au poignet de l'autre.

- Regarde, souffla le jeune Angelo, craintif. Regarde autour de toi… »

Hésitant, Dôkho ne relâcha son attention de l'enfant que lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête, comme pour appuyer ses derniers mots. Alors, il se détourna de lui, pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Le rouge qui les environnait uniformément avait viré à l'écarlate, tandis que de sombres éclats jaillissaient çà et là sans raison apparente. Dôkho prit soudain conscience d'une odeur.

Il savait que ses sens étaient perturbés dans le surmonde, que ce que ses yeux voyaient ne correspondait généralement pas à une réalité tangible, mais la présence d'une odeur était un phénomène auquel il n'avait encore jamais été confronté. Métallique. Le premier qualificatif qu'il aurait donné à cette fragrance était celui-là sauf que… Il se raidit imperceptiblement. L'odeur du sang, voilà ce qu'il sentait. Il n'y avait que rarement été en bute dans sa vie, mais ce genre de souvenirs ne s'estompait jamais. Comme pour confirmer son impression, il vit apparaître de longues traînées rougeâtres dans l'espace autour d'eux, des bandes plus ou moins larges qui ondulaient, se tordaient, mais qui semblaient toutes se diriger vers Angelo à ses côtés. Il voulut les écarter, mais ses mains ne firent que les traverser, sans les toucher.

_« Une illusion ? »_

La question que la Balance se posait parut tout à coup s'évanouir dans un puits sans fond, devant ce qui suivit.

Comme surgies du néant, des masses sans contour distinct apparurent, flottant avec indécision, et tandis que d'autres apparaissaient de proche en proche, leur nature se précisa. Des morceaux de corps. Des membres. Des têtes. Au-dessus d'eux, mais aussi tout à côté, et sur le sol. Du sang, encore et toujours du sang qui ne cessait d'exsuder de ces bouts d'êtres humains, mais qui cette fois coulait à terre goutte après goutte, des flaques de plus en plus larges et profondes se formant autour d'eux, les encerclant peu à peu jusqu'à les isoler complètement. Le profond dégoût qui avait saisi Dôkho devant ce spectacle macabre se manifesta dans le hoquet d'horreur qu'il laissa bien malgré lui échapper quand un visage grimaçant se matérialisa soudain à quelques centimètres de lui. La tête errait, détachée du corps auquel elle appartenait, un teint livide et olivâtre plaqué sur le visage, les yeux grands ouverts, morts, mais pourtant fixés inexplicablement sur la Balance, quel que soit l'angle à partir duquel l'apparition lui tournait autour.

Toutefois, au-delà de l'aspect cadavérique de ce fantôme, Dôkho en reconnut le propriétaire. Alessandro Baldassari. Baissant les yeux vers le jeune garçon, il le vit tremblant, tournant la tête en tout sens pour échapper à la vision qui, pourtant, semblait à chaque instant se planter devant celui qui avait été son bourreau. Comme une accusation muette. Non, plutôt comme un rappel odieux, comme un souvenir qui n'en était pas un.

Le ballet lugubre continuait cependant dans un silence opaque. Les restes allaient et venaient sans but mais sans trêve ; quand l'un d'eux disparaissait, un autre naissait, indéfiniment, interminablement. Le film tournait en boucle.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Ni même d'un cauchemar. Se détournant avec effort de la scène qui, avec ou sans spectateur, se prolongeait dans son dos, Dôkho reporta toute son attention sur Angelo.

Cet endroit où ils se trouvaient tous les deux n'était rien d'autre que la projection de l'esprit du Cancer. De ce qui l'habitait. De ce qui le torturait. _La_ _faille_. Celle que tous soupçonnaient plus ou moins sans l'avoir jamais décelée, celle que l'italien avait comblée vaille que vaille au fil des années, sous la forme d'un compromis avec sa propre conscience, elle venait de s'élargir brusquement, faisant voler en éclats toutes les défenses qu'il avait péniblement et patiemment édifiées.

C'était donc cela qu'Angelo se refusait à partager avec ses pairs. Qu'il ne pouvait accepter de laisser voir.

_« Crois-tu que nous allons te juger ? » _La voix de Dôkho s'insinua avec délicatesse entre les limbes de l'esprit de l'enfant. _« C'est de cela dont tu as peur ?_

_- Personne ne peut savoir… A quel point je suis un monstre._

_- Tu étais,_ corrigea la Balance. _Angelo, ce qui est fait ne peut être défait. Nul n'a le droit de te juger par rapport à ton passé. Tu n'es plus un enfant… Tu as grandi, tu as gagné ta place parmi nous. Chacun accepte l'homme que tu es devenu, avec tes doutes, tes peurs… et tes fautes. Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous._

_- C'est si laid… Qui pourrait supporter ? _

_- Ceux qui ont confiance en toi. »_

Le regard de l'enfant se fit soudain attentif, tandis qu'il relevait la tête vers celui qui parlait dans sa tête avec tant d'honnêteté. Une lueur d'espoir peut-être aussi, qui fit briller le bleu sombre encore inquiet.

_« Tu es l'un des nôtres, Angelo. Personne n'en doute, ni n'en doutera jamais plus. _

_- Tu n'es pas seul. » _

Dôkho sursauta. Il n'y avait personne d'autre avec eux, pourtant la voix qui venait de se joindre à la sienne, il la connaissait. Celle de Shura. Comment le Capricorne avait-il réussi à les rejoindre ici, il n'en savait rien, mais toujours était-il qu'à son tour, il s'adressait à l'enfant.

_« Je ne t'ai jamais jeté la pierre, Angelo. Pourtant, j'ai su tout ce que tu avais fait. Ce qui est important, c'est toi. Pas le reste. A ton tour d'avoir confiance en nous. »_

Il y eut comme un flottement. Une hésitation infime. Puis le monde rouge disparut.

* * *

« Mais bon sang, tu vas te réveiller oui ?!

- Arrête de me secouer comme un prunier, abruti ! »

Devant un Shura stupéfait, Angelo se dégagea brutalement de son étreinte : « Pas la peine d'en rajouter non plus… » Il se frotta les coudes en maugréant, tandis que l'espagnol jetait un regard par en dessous à Dôkho, qui haussa les épaules, sans masquer toutefois un sourire de soulagement. Le Capricorne reprit cependant très vite ses esprits :

« Peut-être mais en attendant si, au lieu de rouspéter, tu pouvais aller récupérer Mü…

- Mü ? Pourquoi ? Il est où ?... Et merde ! »

Angelo venait de regarder dans la direction indiquée par Shura et ni une ni deux, il sauta au bas de l'éperon rocheux, cavalant comme un dératé dans la pente raide.

« Par tous les Dieux… » Dôkho venait de se rendre compte avec angoisse que le Bélier n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la large bouche obscure, dans l'ombre de laquelle disparaissaient les âmes désincarnées avec une régularité de métronome. « J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. »

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas, ce con ! »_

Sans hésiter une seconde, Angelo traversa à plusieurs reprises le flot incessant de ce qui restait des êtres humains rayés de la surface de la terre, un flot qui se reformait instantanément derrière son passage. Toujours galopant, il amorça un virage serré avant de piler juste derrière Mü.

« Hé ! Arrête-toi ! » Il assortit son injonction d'une emprise impérieuse sur le bras du Bélier, qui parut se figer l'espace d'un instant, mais sans se retourner.

« Mü ! » Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Angelo se sentit entraîné vers l'avant avec une force irrépressible, celle du Puits, qui s'était emparée du responsable de la première maison. Quittant un quart de seconde l'atlante des yeux, le Cancer jeta un coup d'œil devant lui ; il vit alors ce que Mü semblait poursuivre avec tant d'obstination.

« Ah ben celle-là, c'est la meilleure ! » Grommela-t-il entre ses dents, avant de reprendre plus haut :

« Excuse-moi vieux, mais là, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! »

Impitoyable, le coude d'Angelo se leva et s'abattit sèchement sur la nuque du Bélier qui esquissa un "oh" de surprise avant de s'écrouler comme une masse contre le Cancer qui le rattrapa au vol. Passant un bras sous les épaules de son alter ego, il l'entraîna avec lui, remontant à contre courant les files infinies et grouillantes de clameurs désespérées, jusqu'à rejoindre Shura et Dôkho qui s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à l'extrême limite au-delà de laquelle ils ne pouvaient s'aventurer.

Le Capricorne se précipita pour aider l'italien à transporter son fardeau. Angelo s'adressa alors à eux :

« On va voir si ce truc marche, maintenant. » Il eut un sourire amer : « J'ai besoin de vous deux pour qu'on puisse rentrer sans y laisser ma peau… et la vôtre. »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires. Malgré l'absence forcée de Mü, ils parvinrent sans trop de difficultés à se mettre en phase, avant de combiner leurs cosmos respectifs. Sous l'effet de la volonté du Cancer qui puisa dans l'énergie qui lui était ainsi offerte, ils s'échappèrent enfin du Puits maudit.

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, dans l'après-midi…_

Elle était gelée. Pourtant les fenêtres grandes ouvertes laissaient le passage libre à une légère brise tiède des plus agréables, dont le souffle intermittent constituait la seule entorse au silence environnant. Passant devant l'ouverture pour aller se saisir d'un pull négligemment abandonné sur une chaise, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Les jardins du Palais avait repris vigueur au sortir de l'hiver et le mois de mai avait mis aux arbres et aux massifs les couleurs tendres de la vie renaissante. Tout était si paisible… Une vision reposante après la dernière incursion que Rachel venait de s'imposer dans le surmonde. Etait-ce parce qu'elle s'y rendait quotidiennement à présent ? Il lui semblait que les Portes avaient atteint une sorte de stase, un état d'équilibre fragile mais persistant. Leur taille demeurait identique, bien que l'espèce de battement malsain et rougeoyant qui hantait ses nuits ne cessât de marteler les alentours. Non, ce n'était pas une impression. Les derniers rapports en provenance du général Corman corroboraient son analyse. Les évacuations de populations avaient été stoppées en même temps que la propagation de l'influence néfaste s'était tarie.

Le calme avant la tempête finalement… La dernière ligne droite que le Sanctuaire se devait d'embrayer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Frissonnante, elle se glissa avec bonheur dans l'épais tissu de laine et tout en grignotant l'inévitable barre de céréales qu'elle gardait à portée de main pour chacune de ses plongées, elle observait d'un air absent les documents étalés devant elle.

Elle avait volontairement occulté cet aspect lors de la réunion de la veille, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle l'avait oublié. Les Gardiens. Le récit que Shura lui avait fait, pour douloureux qu'il fût, avait par ailleurs confirmé certains aspects. Ce qui avait très certainement été des êtres humains à part entière à un instant donné de l'histoire de la planète n'était plus aujourd'hui qu'esprits désincarnés. L'âme elle-même les avait désertés. Ils n'étaient que des pantins à la solde des Portes… ou du moins, il s'agissait là de l'impression que cela donnait de prime abord. Mais aujourd'hui… Rachel ne pouvait s'empêcher de rapprocher les Portes du Sanctuaire, et les Gardiens des XII. Le lien qui avait été redécouvert entre le zodiaque et le Domaine Sacré était applicable dans l'autre camp.

Les Gardiens, parties intégrantes des Portes, ne pouvaient en être dissociés ; ils _étaient_ les Portes en quelque sorte, et inversement. Mais dans ce cas…

Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil sous la fenêtre, regardant le ciel sans vraiment le voir. Ils auraient pu tuer Shura. A trois contre un, même avec son concours à elle, il n'aurait eu aucune chance. Alors pourquoi ? L'histoire entre le Sanctuaire et les Portes était longue, à l'image de ces guerres incessantes entre des ennemis séculaires qui en viennent à se connaître si bien qu'une sorte de respect mutuel finit par s'instaurer. Les Portes connaissaient forcément le moyen que le Sanctuaire était en mesure de déployer pour les contrer. L'absence d'un seul membre des XII et toute la belle théorie s'effrondrait aussi sûrement qu'un château de sable sous le soleil d'été. Cela serait si simple pour Elles… Elles n'ont pas de conscience, lui avait expliqué son père. Mais cela suffisait-il à expliquer cette erreur tactique majeure à ses yeux ? Les Gardiens constituant des extensions directes des Portes, leur attitude quelque peu passive pouvait-elle être interprétée de la même manière ? Décidément, cette conclusion ne collait pas avec ce qu'elle en avait vu, et ce que Aiolia, Aioros et Shura lui avaient raconté. S'ils étaient effectivement dépourvus d'âme, ils n'étaient pas non plus démunis d'intelligence. Ils savaient être la barrière à passer pour Les atteindre.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas rappelé concernait l'affrontement préalable avec les Gardiens. Combien étaient-ils ? Elle n'en savait rien. Bartolomeo du Scorpion évoquait dans son journal une vingtaine d'adversaires, dont certains avaient été a priori définitivement rayés des listes à l'issue des combats. Si à chaque naissance des Portes, réussie ou ratée, quelques gardiens supplémentaires avaient trouvé une fin plus ou moins miséricordieuse, combien en restait-il aujourd'hui ?

Saga et elle en avaient supprimé deux, elle en était quasi certaine. Le Lion et le Sagittaire, un de plus. Trois au total mais pour combien d'autres ? Cette inconnue la préoccupait depuis le début, mais son inquiétude se renforçait tant et plus, maintenant que tous avaient donné leur accord. Oui, elle s'en sentait responsable, au même titre que Saga. Il ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet, mais elle savait qu'en son for intérieur le Pope n'avait pas non plus perdu de vue cet aspect. Ils allaient bien devoir en parler, à un moment donné, ou à un autre… Après tout, ce serait à elle de prêter son assistance à chaque chevalier d'or confronté à un ou à plusieurs Gardiens. Et même si tout le monde parvenait à se mettre suffisamment en phase pour être opérationnels devant les Portes, les conséquences que risquaient d'avoir les combats préliminaires contre les Gardiens n'étaient pas prévisibles. Ou plutôt… l'honnêteté inciterait à dire qu'elles pourraient être néfastes.

Elle n'était pas aveugle. L'angoisse de Saga, devenue permanente, était alimentée par des idées noires qui tournaient inlassablement autour de ce conflit à venir. Mais reculer ne servait plus à rien à présent. La fatigue serait là, la souffrance physique aussi, les doutes et les remises en question de la même manière, mais elle se devait de se lier avec chaque membre des XII, pour pouvoir être à leurs côtés quand confrontés au néant qui constituait la force des Gardiens, ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de s'appuyer sur elle pour transpercer cette défense. Jusqu'où cette assistance drainerait-elle ses forces, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il lui en restât suffisamment pour assurer sa dernière mission. En face des Portes.

Elle sursauta, percevant tout à coup une pression mentale à la recherche d'une communication.

_« Dôkho ? C'est toi ?_

_- Oui, Rachel… Pardonne-moi de te contacter de cette façon, mais pourrais-tu me rejoindre chez ton père ?_

_- Bien sûr mais…_

_- Je t'y attends. »_

_Résidence des Dothrakis, Sanctuaire…_

« Andreas ? »

Le vieil Antinaïkos descendait les escaliers, chargé d'un sac, lorsque Dôkho pénétra dans l'ancienne demeure des Dothrakis. Sans même lui condescendre un regard, Andreas passa à côté de lui, se dirigeant vers la porte restée ouverte.

« Où vas-tu ?

- D'après toi ? Je m'en vais. Il est assez clair que ma présence n'est plus requise. De toute manière, ce Sanctuaire n'est plus qu'un souvenir… et je n'ai plus de fils. »

Il s'était arrêté, pour contempler la Balance d'un air signifiant que lui, comme les autres, était à mettre dans le même panier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dôkho ? » Nathan, lui, contemplait son compagnon depuis le haut des marches, un voile de tristesse teintée de résignation au fond des yeux. Il avait tenté de le retenir, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il n'avait pas su trouver les mots.

- Vous parler, à tous les deux… ainsi qu'à Rachel.

- Pour quoi faire ? Tout a été dit, il me semble.

- Non Andreas. Malheureusement. »

L'inconstance de l'équilibre. Une notion si facilement occultée quand de tout temps le seul élément tangible auprès duquel elle se sentait en paix avait toujours démontré sa solidité et sa sagesse... Mais le trouble indéfinissable que Rachel avait perçu en filigrane la veille au soir au Palais n'avait pas disparu du cosmos de Dôkho. Et à présent débarrassé du bruit de fond constitué par la réunion des chevaliers d'or, il n'en paraissait que plus fort, ainsi esseulé au milieu d'eux, Nathan, Andreas et elle-même.

La fissure dans l'habituelle sérénité de la Balance était béante. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à la percevoir, le regard de son père allant de l'un à l'autre, fébrile, tandis qu'Andreas, pourtant drapé dans son immobilité rigide, sa main crispée sur l'anse de son sac, se raidissait un peu plus à chaque seconde déroulant le silence lourd qui s'appesantissait.

« Dôkho… Je suis là. » Fit-elle, jetant un regard en biais au père des jumeaux, jugeant inutile de demander la moindre explication à ce qui ressemblait fort à une fuite. « De quoi veux-tu donc nous parler ? »

Lui qui n'avait pu encore trouver le courage de regarder la jeune femme en face finit par lever les yeux vers elle. Son cœur se serra. L'enfant puis l'adolescente qu'il avait connue avait depuis longtemps disparu, happée par la douleur qui à son tour avait marqué le visage parfait de stigmates indélébiles, ceux qui témoignaient d'une souffrance sourde mais continue. Il constata amèrement qu'elle n'en était devenue que plus belle. Une beauté tragique. Aujourd'hui, il savait que ce qu'il allait dire serait difficile à entendre, à comprendre, pour ces trois-là persuadés de porter une croix qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes fabriquée et alourdie au fil des années par leurs propres actes.

Il ne pouvait pourtant se taire. Sans doute une part d'égoïsme résidait-elle dans sa décision, devant le poids de ce secret qui lui était échu. Mais Dôkho ne perdait pas non plus de vue qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de conserver bien longtemps le silence. Pas lorsqu'il savait que très bientôt son propre cosmos, sa propre existence serait diluée avec celles de ses pairs pour se joindre à l'héritière Dothrakis qui lirait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Quoi qu'il arrive dorénavant, le mensonge n'était plus de mise.

« J'ai eu un contact avec Shion… Dans le surmonde. »

- Shion ? »

Réfrénant son premier mouvement de surprise, Rachel scruta la Balance avec attention. Comment était-ce possible ? Mort depuis quinze ans, l'ancien Pope devait errer dans un niveau spirituel totalement inaccessible aux mortels. Seule une maîtrise exceptionnelle de sa propre conscience pouvait éventuellement mener un être vivant à s'aventurer au-delà des limites permises, et encore, pas sans risquer d'y perdre la vie. Ou pire encore : d'y rester prisonnier. Elle connaissait les capacités hors du commun de Dôkho mais doutait cependant qu'il fut capable d'une telle prouesse. Comme s'il avait suivi le fil des pensées de la jeune femme, la Balance inclina la tête vers elle :

« Non, c'est lui qui est venu à moi…. J'avais des questions à lui poser.

- Quelles questions ? »

Le ton rogue d'Andreas résonna sous les hauts plafonds de la demeure Dothrakis. La méfiance au fond de ses yeux était cette fois entièrement tournée vers Dôkho, il paraissait avoir oublié jusqu'à la présence de son vieux compagnon et de Rachel. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point le père et le fils aîné partageaient réactions et habitudes, jusque dans leurs attitudes physiques.

Cela aurait pu la faire sourire si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Seulement _si_. Pour l'heure, elle en fut plus agacée qu'autre chose. La mise au point unanime des XII avait contribué à renvoyer Andreas derrière les limites qu'il ne cessait de franchir depuis son retour, mais avait aussi sans nul doute renforcé la suspicion que ce dernier entretenait vis-à-vis de ceux qui tenaient les rênes du Sanctuaire, suspicion qui s'était allègrement étendue à l'ensemble des chevaliers d'or. Certes, Nathan n'était pas en reste, même s'il conservait une attitude un peu plus… circonspecte.

« Celles dont les réponses ne vont pas te plaire. » La réponse sèche de Dôkho était éloquente. Il aurait aimé ménager Rachel, mais la présence d'Andreas lui portait sur les nerfs, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de cesse de contenir ses humeurs sans difficulté majeure… sauf quand un élément extérieur redondant et irritant finissait par le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Détachant son attention du père des jumeaux, la Balance eut un profond soupir, de ceux qui précèdent une explication qui va être longue… et douloureuse. Un dernier regard à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, sa tête légèrement penchée en signe d'inquiétude, un dernier coup d'œil à Nathan qui avait fini par s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce…

« Shion avait compris pourquoi les défaites du Sanctuaire face aux Portes n'ont pas cessé de s'enchaîner au cours des derniers siècles, commença-t-il, légèrement hésitant. Il savait aussi qu'Elles allaient revenir. Alors, il a agi.

- Agi ? Comment ça, "agi" ? Il est mort depuis quinze ans ! »

Stupéfaite, Rachel l'observait, un soupçon de doute au fond des yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa ceux de Dôkho, ce qu'elle y lut la liquéfia.

Ce n'était que certitude. En un éclair, elle se revit, penchée sur ces documents que Shion lui-même avait confiés à la Balance, tout en l'enjoignant de demeurer loin du Sanctuaire… Ces feuilles annotées d'arbres généalogiques, d'événements passés, mais dont tout le propos pourtant à première vue sans grand intérêt tournait autour des générations qui s'étaient succédées au Sanctuaire… ces mêmes générations dont ils étaient les derniers représentants. Les derniers.

La chaleur persistante qui pulsait sous la peau de son poignet se rappela tout à coup à son bon souvenir. Et avec elle les images de sa plongée dans le passé, le défilement des Portes, toutes celles qui étaient nées à un instant donné de l'histoire de l'humanité, et contre lesquelles le Sanctuaire s'était à chaque fois opposé. La montée en puissance des Portes ne lui avait pas échappé lors de son périple temporel ; ou était-ce plutôt la déchéance des forces du Sanctuaire ? Les deux sans doute.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. La logique de tout cela…

« … L'humanité de ceux qui avaient justement choisi de la défendre s'est peu à peu dissipée, au fur et à mesure que les pouvoirs de l'ensemble de la chevalerie ont gagné de l'ampleur au fil des siècles. »

La voix de Dôkho lui parvint par-delà les brumes de ses réflexions, et Rachel reporta tant bien que mal son attention sur lui : « La puissance du Sanctuaire est devenue telle que l'ensemble de ses membres, et plus particulièrement les chevaliers d'or, s'est détaché des hommes. Pendant ce temps-là les Portes se sont nourries de l'évolution… Le jour est arrivé où le Sanctuaire, malgré les forces qui s'y étaient concentrées, n'a plus été en mesure de s'opposer aux Portes avec succès. Parce que sauvegarder l'humanité a cessé de dépendre uniquement d'un don divin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Dôkho ? » Nathan, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, ne quittait pas du regard la Balance depuis le début de son exposé. Rien cependant dans son visage ne laissait présager des pensées qui l'agitaient.

- Simplement qu'aujourd'hui seuls des hommes peuvent venir au secours de leurs semblables, alors que les Portes ont atteint un niveau de puissance encore inégalé.

- Je ne vois pas ce que Shion vient faire là-dedans…

- Andreas… Les Portes de cette génération ne _doivent_ pas s'ouvrir. Parce que si Elles s'ouvrent, il n'y en aura plus jamais d'autres après. Il n'y en aura plus parce que cette planète aura été définitivement nettoyée de l'humanité qui la peuple. Il n'y pas d'autre alternative. Le Sanctuaire _doit_ impérativement vaincre, ce qu'il n'a pas fait depuis cinq cents ans. Cela, Shion l'a vu. Il savait. Il a… Il a fait ce qu'il estimait nécessaire pour redonner au Sanctuaire une chance de réussir. »

L'amertume qui résonnait derrière ces mots n'échappa à personne dans la pièce. La tristesse aussi, l'impuissance. Et alors qu'une part de son esprit en intégrait le ton, Rachel réfléchissait à toute allure à leurs implications. Le dernier rempart… Les derniers de leurs familles… La fin de tout. D'un côté, ou de l'autre. Ou les deux.

« A ses yeux, seuls des chevaliers capables d'humanité sont en mesure de réussir. Mais Shion savait que le Sanctuaire tel qu'il était encore quinze ans auparavant ne le permettrait pas. Il a alors décidé de lui donner une dernière impulsion avant de disparaître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es train d'essayer de dire ? Qu'il savait qu'il serait assassiné par… » Les lèvres amincies par la colère, Andreas s'était rapproché de Dôkho.

- Oui. Shion a utilisé le ciel pour connaître l'avenir. Et pas seulement le sien. Rachel… » Ignorant Andreas, la Balance se tourna vers l'héritière Dothrakis qui s'était brutalement figée : « Shion a cherché à connaître les destins possibles, pour chacun d'entre vous. D'entre nous. Il a fait en sorte que pour la plupart, la vie que nous avons menée nous confronte à cette humanité que nous avions perdue.

- Il nous a…

- Manipulés. Oui. Tous, ou presque. »

L'humanité… Avec ses doutes, ses souffrances, ses peines, le lot des hommes à partir du moment où ils ouvrent les yeux sur l'extérieur, dépourvus dès le premier jour de la protection maternelle, livrés à ce monde avec lequel ils vont devoir se débattre pour survivre, à chaque instant…

Un vide atroce creusa soudain son corps. Son ventre. Son cœur. Rattrapée par les images, mais aussi par les sons, elle agrippa le dossier de la chaise à côté de laquelle elle se tenait debout, pour ne pas se laisser choir. Ses ongles labourèrent le bois. Le déferlement de douleur broya ses entrailles, son esprit, lui coupant le souffle. Sourde, aveugle, elle luttait avec la dernière énergie pour se maintenir, pour ne pas se laisser une fois de plus noyer par le chagrin, la colère, la haine… La haine !

Le haut de la chaise vola en éclats. Dôkho, brutalement repoussé par une décharge d'énergie brute, rejeta précipitamment en arrière la main qu'il était sur le point de poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Alors elle releva la tête. Et devant ses yeux étrécis qui avaient pris la couleur de l'or en fusion, la Balance perçut pour la première fois de sa vie une terreur irraisonnée, de celles qui prennent à la gorge face à la puissance sans limite de l'inconnu.

« Rachel ! » Le cosmos de Nathan se déploya, emplissant la pièce d'une lueur platinée et froide, tandis que de toutes ses forces, il tentait de maîtriser l'énergie dévastatrice que sa fille venait subitement de laisser exploser.

Il y parvint. Comment, seuls les Dieux devaient détenir la réponse à cette question, mais peu à peu la tension électrique qui avait subitement jailli s'assourdit, s'apaisa, les poignets de Rachel toujours fermement enserrés entre les doigts de Nathan. Elle leva sur lui un regard où le bleu de la nuit regagnait ses droits sur l'or et souffla d'une voix frémissante :

« Toi… C'est toi qui as refusé que Dimitri soit élevé au Sanctuaire ! C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… » Ebranlé, le père de la Dothrakis regarda tour à tour Andreas, dont le visage avait définitivement tourné à l'orage, puis Dôkho : « J'ai pris cette décision, oui…

- Mais sur les conseils de Shion. N'est-ce pas Nathan ?... _N'est-ce pas_ ?

- Dôkho, tu étais là ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais prêt à faire venir Dimitri jusqu'ici, après tout, il était aussi mon fils, mais Shion craignait que deux héritiers Dothrakis de la même génération au Sanctuaire ne génèrent des difficultés supplémentaires… Il y avait aussi ma femme… Je ne lui ai pas rendu la vie facile, et je pensais que… » Il reporta son attention sur le visage désespéré de sa fille : « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les choses tournent de cette façon, murmura-t-il. Jamais. Si j'avais pu savoir, je…

- Shion, lui, savait. » Asséna la Balance avec plus de dureté qu'il l'aurait voulu. « Il savait aussi que l'un de tes deux fils l'assassinerait, Andreas. Depuis leur naissance. C'était écrit. Et il a laissé faire. » L'écho mat d'un sac tombant sur le sol dallé résonna dans le silence. « Alors… s'il t'a traversé l'esprit que tu pouvais avoir la moindre responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé, je te rassure : tu as été manipulé, comme les autres.

- C'est impossible ! » Dôkho vit la main furieuse d'Andreas fuser vers son cou, mais il l'écarta au dernier moment, enserrant le poignet avec son poing.

- Oh si. Et il t'a laissé les élever comme tu l'as décidé, leur inculquant la notion de leur importance, de leur supériorité, de leur toute puissance, sachant que cela mènerait immanquablement à cette conclusion.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Je voulais qu'ils soient forts, oui, mais pour représenter dignement le Sanctuaire, pour le défendre, ensemble ! »

Andreas était sincère. Malgré sa colère, malgré sa frustration, ses mots sonnaient justes. Il avait été profondément blessé des actions de son aîné, car il croyait vraiment avoir fait de lui un enfant exemplaire… et il obtenait ce résultat atroce et honteux.

« Rachel… C'est ton départ avec le Dragon qui a précipité les événements. Mais tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas ? » Chancelante dans les bras de son père, encore assommée par la douleur, elle ne put concéder qu'un misérable signe d'assentiment.

« Si tu n'étais pas partie, alors il est possible que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé, continua Dôkho avec plus de douceur. L'amour que Saga a toujours eu pour toi constituait ses limites. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Shion a favorisé ta rencontre avec Shiryu, ainsi que ton départ. Sans cela, peut-être que Saga ne serait jamais passé à l'acte. Quant à Aioros… » La Balance haussa les épaules, avec lassitude. Immolé lui aussi. Une jeunesse et une vie gâchées. Parce qu'il fallait une victime expiatoire.

Le gouffre grignotait l'espace sous ses pieds à une vitesse affolante. Sous l'effet d'un profond vertige, ses jambes se dérobèrent et ce fut Nathan qui la guida, ou plutôt la traîna jusqu'au fauteuil qu'il avait quitté. Dôkho parlait de nouveau, mais le battements du sang à ses tempes empêchait la jeune femme de l'entendre. Tout cela… tout cela en vain ? Ces vies, ces années qui étaient en train de perdre tout leur sens, de se vider de leur substance, pour n'être rien de plus que des coquilles vides ! Tous ses actes, ses sentiments, ses larmes n'étaient-ils donc dus qu'à un seul homme qui avait joué avec les fils de sa destinée ? La sienne, celle de Saga ? De qui d'autre encore ?

« … Et j'ai aussi compris pourquoi il m'avait écarté du Sanctuaire. J'aurais pu intervenir et arrêter Saga. Déjà depuis quelques années, je m'inquiétais de ce que devenaient les jumeaux, notamment suite à ta pseudo disparition, Andreas.

- C'est ce soir-là que Shion m'a expliqué pour les Portes. Qu'il m'a demandé de me faire passer pour mort, et de revenir au moment où Elles seraient prêtes à s'ouvrir. Pour reprendre la direction du Sanctuaire à l'issue de la bataille. Je me rappelle avoir accepté parce que… Je ne sais plus. J'étais blessé, Sofia venait de mourir et… je savais que je pouvais confier Saga et Kanon à mon propre père.

- Je n'ai su la vérité que quelques mois plus tard, avoua Nathan à la suite de son compagnon de toujours. J'étais réellement persuadé qu'Andreas était décédé ce jour là. Shion m'a alors fait comprendre que moi aussi je devais disparaître, pour les mêmes raisons… mais je me rends compte qu'à la vérité, il souhaitait nous écarter du Sanctuaire, tout comme toi. »

Les mots transperçaient l'héritière Dothrakis, comme autant de lames empoisonnées. Tous… Tous ! Mais par-delà cette cruelle vérité, une autre se faisait jour, plus monstrueuse encore.

« Il… Shion, il voulait que vous dirigiez le Sanctuaire… _après_ ?

- Oui Rachel. » Son regard embrumé se tourna vers Andreas, qui paraissait avoir subitement perdu la carapace arrogante qu'il arborait depuis son retour. Un vieillard. Usé et fatigué, voilà ce que la réalité lui avait réservé comme sort.

« Dôkho… » Les traits de la jeune femme se crispèrent une fois encore : « Ces documents… C'est cela n'est-ce pas, le message de Shion ? Il pensait que nous mourrions tous, et a cru… Oh par tous les Dieux… il a cru que si aucun d'entre nous n'avait de descendance, alors il serait plus facile de… Pour nous, de… »

L'horreur pure remonta en elle telle une vague puissante et implacable, agitant ses épaules, faisant trembler ses lèvres, ses mains, ses doigts, sous l'emprise d'une crise névrotique imminente. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de sol, mais le vide pour unique point d'une chute longue et infinie. Sacrifiés…

« Mais il s'est trompé ! » Deux mains puissantes agrippèrent ses coudes et son regard vide effleura le visage douloureux de Dôkho. « Il s'est trompé tu m'entends ?! Nous n'allons pas mourir. Personne ne va mourir… Le Sanctuaire vivra ! »

Vivre ? Mais comment ? Comment accepter que jusqu'ici tout n'ait été que mensonge et manipulation, que rien de tangible et de réel ne s'était déroulé, qu'elle n'avait eu aucune maîtrise de sa propre existence ? Qu'elle n'avait pas vécu, sauf pour souffrir ?

« C'est à toi d'écrire ta vie désormais. A toi, et à nous. Tes choix, et non plus ceux que quelqu'un a faits pour toi. Si nous parvenons à vaincre, alors nous aurons montré ce que l'homme vaut vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas des pantins. Tu n'es pas un pantin. Tu ne l'es plus, Rachel… Je t'en prie, crois-moi ! Votre deuxième chance est là… »

Une deuxième chance ? Quand la première n'avait jamais pris corps ? Alors, une chance, oui, peut-être… sur les débris coupants et acérés d'un désastre. Elle releva la tête, observant tour à tour ceux qui avaient subi les manœuvres insidieuses d'un seul homme, au nom du Sanctuaire. Parce que cela, au-delà de l'infamie, elle le percevait avec une acuité glaciale. Il n'était plus là pour juger des aboutissants de ses actes, mais Shion avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances les plus folles. Elle se sentait humaine. Plus humaine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Lentement elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Dôkho pour se redresser, et se mettre de nouveau debout.

Ce fut d'une voix cassée qu'elle finit par dire :

« Tout cela… doit rester entre nous. Personne ne doit savoir la vérité. Je refuse que ceux qui souffrent encore aujourd'hui soient confrontés à une telle réalité. Il subsiste encore trop de silences et de douleurs pour que cela leur soit asséné.

- Rachel… Je me devais de te le dire. Tu comprendras que…

- Je sais Dôkho. Merci. Papa… » Les mains du père et de la fille se joignirent : « Peut-être ne cesserai-je jamais de t'en vouloir pour la naissance de Dimitri, mais ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués. » Nathan baissa les yeux, malheureux. « Je me suis vengée, tu sais… »

Rachel se tourna enfin vers Andreas qui, les bras ballants, regardait les êtres présents, totalement désorienté.

« Ne t'en va pas. Cela ne changerait rien… Justement. »

Le vieil Antinaïkos hocha la tête, après une hésitation. Il ne décrocha pas un mot.

Le soleil était toujours là, éclatant de lumière au-dessus du Domaine Sacré. Rachel, qui avait pris un chemin de traverse, finit par s'arrêter au beau milieu du chaos minéral surplombant les temples qui s'étageaient sous elle. Son regard erra jusqu'au petit cimetière qui marquait la sortie de l'enceinte.

_« Je devrais te haïr Shion… Pourtant, ma haine, je l'ai réservée à une autre personne que toi. Et sans doute pas celle que tu pourrais imaginer… Non, à vrai dire, je crois que te détester pour ce que tu as fait serait de trop. Je te connaissais bien. Ce que tu nous as infligé te torture aujourd'hui. Cette humanité que tu nous as imposée, tu l'as amplement mérité. Puisses-tu ne jamais reposer en paix. »_

_Temple du Bélier, Sanctuaire, un peu plus tard dans la soirée…_

« Tu es vivant ? »

La voix acerbe d'Angelo retentit, sa haute silhouette se profilant dans l'ombre de la porte des appartements de Mü, laissée entrouverte. Quelques volutes de fumée bleue marquèrent son sillage, tandis qu'il s'avançait sans attendre l'invitation du maître des lieux, saisissant une chaise pour la retourner face à lui, avant de s'y installer à califourchon.

Sans un mot, le Bélier le regardait faire. Installé, ou plutôt enfoncé dans un fauteuil qui devait être aussi vieux que le Sanctuaire, le mauve vigilant de ses yeux en alerte, il ne put cependant réprimer la grimace qui tordit imperceptiblement ses traits, quand il tourna la tête vers son visiteur. Tout en levant sa main vers sa nuque pour la masser, il commenta sans aménité :

« Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte.

- C'est ça, vas-y, râle. Tu veux peut-être que je te renvoie là-bas, histoire de vérifier qu'un malheureux torticolis vaut mieux que le grand plongeon ?

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

- Moi non plus, figure-toi. Ça ne m'a pas spécialement amusé de te taper dessus, malgré toutes les fois où ça m'a démangé… avant. » Le front habituellement lisse du Bélier se plissa sous la contrariété :

- Si tu ne nous avais pas envoyés là-bas, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Mü… Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. »

Claquant dans le silence, les mots d'Angelo résonnèrent sous le haut plafond. Une flamme crépita quand une seconde cigarette vint remplacer le mégot que le Cancer écrasa avec méthode au fond du cendrier. « Comme si j'avais eu à moi seul la puissance nécessaire de nous catapulter tous les quatre au Puits des Morts… Corps et âme qui plus est. Alors ne viens pas me reprocher ce à quoi tu as contribué, merci. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, durement. Mü aurait dû se douter que sa manœuvre ne passerait pas inaperçue, pas avec Angelo en tout cas. Il fut le premier à se détourner de leur duel silencieux, avant de se mettre debout dans un soupir :

« Je vais faire du thé. Tu en veux ?

- Café plutôt.

- Jamais pénible hein…

- Tu me connais ! »

L'italien n'était pas du genre à lâcher prise et Mü ne fut pas à proprement parler surpris de la question qui l'attendait à son retour, encombré qu'il était par les tasses.

« Et… Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Ah merci. » Angelo écarta négligemment le sucre proposé, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le breuvage amer et brûlant : « Non, en fait, pourquoi, ça, je crois que j'ai deviné… Alors, c'était qui, cette fille ? »

Si le Bélier n'avait pas eu un mal de chien dans le cou et dans les épaules, il aurait éclaté d'un rire désespéré. Décidément, rien n'échappait à Angelo. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, il avait quand même réussi à mettre en branle ses dons d'observation suffisamment longtemps pour détecter _le_ détail, celui avec lequel il allait le poursuivre des jours et des jours durant, s'il n'y coupait pas court le plus tôt possible. Pour l'heure, il esquissa un geste vague comme pour écarter le sujet, avant de reporter son attention sur son hôte. S'il s'attendait à voir l'habituel sourire ironique qu'Angelo arborait la plupart du temps, il en fut pour ses frais. Le Cancer l'observait avec attention, d'un air sérieux presque accidentel. Ce fut finalement par une question que Mü répondit, lentement :

« Dis-moi Angelo… Les âmes là-bas… Rejoignent-elles toutes un jour leur dernière demeure ? »

La tasse de café marqua un arrêt à mi-chemin entre la table et sa destination finale.

Un arrêt bref, avant que le Cancer n'y replonge, les yeux rivés sur la surface noire et fumante :

- Oui, mentit-il. Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

- Oh… Rien. Je me posais la question. »

Pendant de longues minutes, ils demeurèrent silencieux, la cuillère de Mü tournant dans le thé dans un mouvement régulier et hypnotique, tandis qu'Angelo, le regard perdu à l'autre bout de la pièce achevait sa tasse sans un mot.

« Angelo ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. »

L'italien s'était levé et se préparait à réintégrer le quatrième temple quand la porte des appartements de Mü s'ouvrit sur la nuit. Surpris, tous deux scrutèrent les ombres, avant d'en voir émerger le Capricorne. Il était livide.

« Ma sœur, Imma… »

Shura ne reconnut pas sa propre voix, tandis que ces quelques mots lui échappaient. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là, en pleine nuit, devant ces deux hommes. Tout ce qu'il voyait, il ne le décelait qu'au travers du brouillard permanent qui l'accompagnait depuis qu'il avait été mis au courant par Rachel, et aucun son ne lui parvenait, si ce n'était étouffé, sans aucun sens. Tel un automate, il se dirigea pourtant vers la chaise qu'Angelo avait tirée à son attention, et il vit à peine Mü disparaître quelques instants avant de revenir et de poser devant lui une tasse fumante dans laquelle flottaient des feuilles brunâtres et de forme étrange. Il voulut parler, mais l'index impératif du Bélier l'en empêcha tandis que la voix de ce dernier lui parvenait, presque déformée par l'éloignement :

« Tais-toi. Bois ça. »

Dôkho savait déjà, Angelo et Mü le lurent sur son visage quand il les rejoignit à son tour. Sans un mot, la Balance s'attarda un instant derrière Shura, avant de poser brièvement une main sur son épaule.

_« Ça s'est passé pendant que nous étions au Puits des Morts. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a rien deviné._

_- Les Gardiens ?_

_- Non. »_

Angelo hocha la tête. De toute manière, ça n'aurait rien changé, si ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Toute la question était de savoir si Shura était conscient de la cruelle vérité.

Le Capricorne finit par obtempérer à l'injonction de Mü, mais sans en être réellement conscient. Peu à peu, le tremblement de ses mains autour de la tasse s'apaisa, jusqu'à en être réduit à quelques sursauts incontrôlés. Le silence l'entourait.

« Ils l'ont trouvée ce matin… Elle… Elle s'est pendue. » Chaque mot qu'il prononçait, jaillissait au prix d'un effort dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Un fer incandescent qui lui aurait fouaillé les entrailles n'aurait pas été plus douloureux que cette phrase qui le brûla au plus profond de lui-même.

« Ils n'avaient pas menti. » Sa voix se réduisit jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souffle rauque. « Ils avaient dit que je perdrai ce qui m'était cher…

- Shura… Même si tu étais resté, tu sais très bien que… »

Angelo ne continua pas sa phrase. L'espagnol venait de se lever pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre que Mü avait laissée grande ouverte sur la nuit, leur tournant le dos à tous.

« J'ai été tellement naïf. Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant que ma vie demeurerait comme elle l'avait toujours été, malgré mon éloignement, malgré l'entraînement, malgré tout ça… Je n'ai jamais voulu m'éloigner d'eux et voilà le résultat. Ma sœur… » Le poing du Capricorne se referma lentement le long de sa cuisse. De nouveau sa voix leur parvint, étouffée :

« Pour nous, une famille ne devrait pas exister… Ni amis, ni femmes. Nous leur faisons trop de mal. Je n'aurais pas dû… Pourquoi m'a-t-on laissé faire ?!

- Ne dis pas ça. Ce que tu es aujourd'hui, tu le dois à ta famille. Tu as cette chance…

- Une chance, Mü ? Alors que trois d'entre eux sont morts à cause de moi, et tu me parles de chance ?! » Shura venait de se tourner à demi, et son profil en lame de couteau se détachait sur la nuit pâlie par la Lune. Nul n'avait accès à son regard, plongé dans une ombre sans fond.

- Une personne que j'aimais est morte, reprit lentement l'atlante, nonobstant la colère de l'espagnol. La seule que j'ai jamais eue à mes côtés, et que je n'aurai jamais plus. J'ai souffert, j'en souffre encore… mais aujourd'hui je ne regrette pas de l'avoir aimée. Même si cela n'a pas suffi à la sauver.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de choisir.

- Le choix, je me le suis imposé. Je ne saurai jamais si je me suis trompé ou pas. Je croyais que c'était le cas d'ailleurs mais maintenant, j'en suis beaucoup moins sûr. »

La tension qui émanait de Mü était palpable, et persista, même lorsque Shura se détourna à nouveau. Par-delà sa détresse, le Capricorne perçut toute l'honnêteté dont venait de faire preuve son alter ego, en lui dévoilant cette partie de sa vie sur laquelle il avait au demeurant menti. Mais détenait-il pour autant la vérité ? La seule qui méritât sa considération, son adhésion pleine et entière ? Celle en laquelle il avait cru toute sa vie avait commencé à vaciller sur ses bases quelques jours plus tôt pour s'écrouler en cet instant aussi irrémédiablement qu'un château de cartes soufflé par une brise malencontreuse et inattendue. Un vide atroce avait pris la place de son cœur. Il n'avait plus de repères. Plus rien.

« Il n'existe pas qu'un seul chemin. » La voix paisible de Dôkho s'éleva à son tour : « À vrai dire… il en existe autant qu'il y a d'hommes dans ce monde. Ta vérité, c'est celle que tu t'es fixé, malgré les obstacles, les tiens et ceux qu'on a mis en travers de ta route. Ne t'en détourne pas.

- A quoi bon ? Cela ne me mènera plus nulle part à présent…

- Et ta promesse ? »

Angelo. Sa question avait claqué durement dans le silence et bien malgré lui, Shura sursauta. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé pourtant… La présence de ces trois cosmos qui l'entouraient en cet instant, ses pas qui l'avaient mené jusqu'ici comme pour se rapprocher de ce qui avait fait partie de lui l'espace de quelques heures, ce besoin irrépressible de retrouver cette forme curieuse mais bien réelle de chaleur humaine, tout cela n'était que la résultante inattendue mais ô combien logique de leur expérience de la matinée. Et il ne pouvait en écarter le fait que ses pensées les plus profondes et les plus intimes s'étaient mêlées à celles de ses compagnons pendant ces quelques instants où l'équilibre parfait les avait unis en une seule et même entité. Si Angelo savait, les autres aussi, certainement.

« Cette promesse que tu as faite à ta sœur… C'était quoi ? Du vent ? Ça aussi, ça ne compte plus ? Shura, je ne te connais pourtant aucun talent pour le mensonge. »

Une femme avait souffert de la perte de tout ce qui constituait son existence. Souffert au point de ne plus trouver le courage nécessaire pour y survivre. Combien d'autres allaient être confrontées à la pire des souffrances si lui-même ne parvenait pas à se raccrocher à son idéal, s'il se laissait choir à son tour, vaincu par la lâcheté que toute douleur abrite en son sein ? Mais bon sang que cela faisait mal…

Comme une lame, trop solide d'avoir été forgée dans le feu de certitudes aveugles, se brise contre la roche sombre de la réalité, un sanglot unique le cassa en deux, lui ôtant le souffle, mais libérant en lui une force salvatrice, qui déferla en une vague infinie. La force de l'humanité.

_Temple des Poissons, pendant ce temps…_

Thétis se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, ses draps en désordre s'emmêlant entre ses jambes nues. Elle avait perdu le compte de ses tentatives d'endormissement, résignée à ce que son esprit ne lui accorde pas la paix à laquelle elle aspirait tant. Shura. Elle avait beau faire, elle ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction de ce cosmos en peine qu'elle ressentait bien malgré elle. Dans un ultime soupir, elle finit par se redresser et, d'un pas lent, sortit de ses appartements pour traverser son temple jusqu'au porche éclairé faiblement par la lueur bleutée de la Lune. Elle posa une main sur la colonne fraîche à côté d'elle, tout en fermant les yeux. Non, Shura n'était pas chez lui, mais tout en bas du domaine sacré, chez le Bélier.

Elle se devait pourtant de le rejoindre, pour l'apaiser et dans le même temps assourdir cette douleur qu'elle percevait sans répit, avant qu'elle ne devienne sienne. Elle amorça la descente des quelques marches de son temple… puis s'arrêta. Surprise. Soulagée. Mü avait pris le relais. Une douce pulsation venait de recouvrir l'aura du Capricorne, l'enveloppant d'une douceur extrême et empreinte de calme. D'autres aussi étaient là, elle reconnut Dôkho… mais aussi Angelo. Un mince sourire lui échappa. Alors, elle tourna les talons. Elle pouvait dormir à présent.


	34. Chapitre 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

_Demeure des Antinaïkos, Sanctuaire, le lendemain matin…_

Le grincement du volet qu'il refermait lui arracha un soupir. Saga avait fait ce qu'il avait pu au cours des quinze dernières années pour maintenir la demeure familiale dans un état à peu près acceptable, mais les siècles jouaient décidément contre lui. Il ne restait pourtant pas grand-chose de qu'avait été l'antique bâtisse à son origine, les générations successives ayant modifié et remodelé la structure au gré des époques. Néanmoins aujourd'hui, cette maison accusait son âge vénérable.

Régulièrement, il y revenait, tant pour juger des dégâts du temps que pour l'aérer et maintenir un semblant de vie entre ces murs. La réapparition subite d'Andreas, pour désagréable qu'elle fût, l'avait incité à faire rouvrir la demeure, pensant que son bien-aimé père l'occuperait. Ce dernier n'avait pas poussé la correction jusque là. Les housses sur les meubles n'avaient pas été déplacées, les ombres dans les coins avaient définitivement gagné leur combat, malgré les rayons de l'aube qui arpentaient timidement le parquet poussiéreux.

Le glissement feutré d'un pas derrière lui ne l'empêcha pas d'ouvrir l'avant-dernière fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée pour en raccrocher les persiennes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Se contenta-t-il de demander, sans même se retourner.

Andreas ne répondit pas. S'avançant encore de quelques mètres dans l'immense salle à manger, il se planta au milieu, son regard errant dans la pièce sans but particulier. Sa voix finit néanmoins par résonner sous les hauts plafonds ornés de poutres en chêne, noircies par les années.

« Ta mère passait tout son temps dans cette pièce. Il y avait toujours du monde ici, tous les enfants du Sanctuaire s'y retrouvaient et lorsqu'il s'agissait de les chercher, on savait où les trouver… Ils perdaient leur temps dans les jupes de Sofia au lieu de s'entraîner. Cela ne me plaisait pas mais je n'ai jamais réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle change cette mauvaise habitude. »

D'un geste brusque, Saga rabattit le loquet qui joignait les pans de bois, avant d'enclencher les barres de fer rouillées dans les encoches de chaque volet. Il se retourna :

« Tu devrais sortir. Je vais finir de fermer.

- Elle n'appartenait pas au Sanctuaire, continua Andreas, comme sourd à l'injonction du Pope. Elle était grecque mais elle ne savait rien de l'existence de cette île et de son mode de vie avant qu'elle n'y mette les pieds pour la première fois. Je crois… Je crois qu'elle ne s'y est jamais vraiment faite. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous imposions aux enfants la discipline et l'entraînement qui devaient être les leurs. Pour elle, nous étions des espèces de monstres sans cœur. A force, j'avais perdu le compte de nos disputes …

- Pousse-toi, il me reste cette fenêtre là-bas.

- Tu sais, plusieurs fois elle a voulu partir, en vous emmenant loin d'ici, Kanon et toi. » Andreas dévisageait son aîné, qui se tourna vers son père. « Mais au dernier moment, elle restait, toujours.

- Je ne me rappelle pas, commenta Saga d'un ton sec. Maintenant…

- Je l'aimais, sinon je ne l'aurais jamais emmenée ici. »

Le parquet craqua, tandis qu'Andreas se dirigeait vers une commode recouverte d'un drap blanc, poussée contre le mur. Relevant le tissu, il glissa sa main en dessous pour en extraire un cadre doré. Il passa ses doigts sur le verre, mais la pellicule de poussière était si fine qu'il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver l'image qu'il cherchait.

« Elle était très belle… Lorsque je suis parti, je n'ai rien pu emmener. Rien, pas même un souvenir. » Il ne quittait plus le cadre des yeux et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure : « Vous veniez de naître tous les deux, elle était très fatiguée, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre cette photo ce jour-là. Elle rayonnait de bonheur… Elle était tellement heureuse… Je n'ai jamais oublié son sourire à cet instant.

- Si tu l'aimais à ce point-là, alors pourquoi l'as-tu laissée mourir ? »

Le reproche et la colère qui sourdaient sous ces mots étaient à peine voilés. Sans doute, de même que Kanon, Saga avait-il dû tourner et retourner cette question dans sa tête cent fois depuis le retour de son père. Il n'en connaissait pas la réponse.

« Je… » Les traits du vieil homme se contractèrent brièvement : « Le Sanctuaire vivait une époque paisible depuis longtemps mais cette année-là, nous sommes entrés en conflit avec un groupe de dissidents. Certains chevaliers de bronze et d'argent qui avaient quitté le Sanctuaire depuis de nombreuses années avaient mis en place une structure indépendante, au sein de laquelle ils entraînaient et éveillaient au cosmos des enfants. Shion l'aurait accepté si les recrues ainsi formées lui avaient prêté allégeance … Malheureusement, il s'est vite avéré que ce groupe n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se réclamer du Sanctuaire, et se servait au contraire de la puissance du cosmos à des fins personnelles. Laisser de telles personnes agir en toute impunité, sans aucune forme de contrôle, se révélait trop dangereux tant pour le Sanctuaire que pour le monde en général. Shion nous a alors demandé à Nathan, quelques autres et moi-même d'intervenir. Nous devions les retrouver et les ramener au Sanctuaire. Si cela s'avérait impossible… Les supprimer était la seule solution. »

Un moineau se posa sur le seuil de la porte demeurée ouverte, son pépiement insouciant perçant le silence alourdi par la pénombre. Mais sans doute cette dernière l'effraya-t-elle. Il s'envola à tire d'aile.

« Vous étiez tous encore jeunes, mais votre niveau me semblait alors suffisant pour vous emmener avec nous… Je pensais que combattre à nos côtés serait une bonne expérience. Shion et ta mère ont refusé, arguant que ce serait trop risqué. C'est la raison pour laquelle aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais entendu parler de ce conflit. » Andreas ne quittait pas la photo des yeux, même au cours de la pause qu'il s'octroya, pause au cours de laquelle Saga demeura tout aussi silencieux.

« Tout est allé très vite. Malgré le niveau parfois élevé de certains dissidents, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à nous en débarrasser et il n'en restait plus que quelques-uns sur lesquels nous avions du mal à mettre la main. Mais le plus difficile était passé. Ce jour-là… J'avais emmené Sofia à l'extérieur, pendant quelques jours. Elle étouffait ici et je voulais lui faire plaisir… Ils nous sont tombés dessus dans le nord du pays. Ils étaient trois. Si j'avais été seul, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à les tuer. J'avais peut-être refusé le poste de chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, mais j'avais conservé le niveau qui était le mien… C'est à elle qu'ils s'en sont pris. Sans doute avaient-ils compris qu'elle n'était pas chevalier et qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre eux…Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que je voulais la protéger, à n'importe quel prix. Je n'avais que cette seule idée en tête et… je n'ai pas été suffisamment attentif. J'ai manqué de concentration. Je la maintenais derrière moi, et je n'avais qu'une crainte : celle que l'un d'entre eux nous contourne. J'étais tellement obsédé par cette idée que je n'ai pas vu le danger venir d'en face. J'ai cru voir un mouvement sur le côté. Je l'ai vraiment cru. J'ai baissé ma garde trop tôt, et le coup l'a percutée, elle. »

Le visage d'Andreas disparut dans l'ombre, s'inclinant vers le cadre qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Il le retourna. Avec méthode, il déplia les attaches une à une, avant de soulever le cache. La photo ainsi libérée disparut dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il acheva d'une voix lointaine :

« Sous le choc, je ne réagissais plus. Ils ont failli me tuer. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que j'ai réussi à reprendre pied, et à me débarrasser d'eux. Elle était morte depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, quand j'ai… »

Le bref éclat de douleur qui brilla dans les yeux de son père fut si fugitif que Saga douta de l'avoir aperçu. Les traits reprenaient déjà leur dureté habituelle, tandis qu'Andreas se tournait vers son aîné :

« J'avais un point faible, et mes adversaires n'ont pas hésité à l'utiliser. Ne pas avoir su le reconnaître, voilà quelle a été mon erreur. » Il baissa les yeux vers la main droite du Pope : « Quand je vous ai donné ces anneaux, à ton frère et à toi, je n'espérais qu'une chose : que vous ne fassiez pas la même bêtise. Pour que vous n'ayez jamais à connaître la perte d'un être cher. »

Le bruit étouffé des pas qui s'éloignaient sortit Saga de sa torpeur. Il était seul. Machinalement, il alla fermer les derniers volets et un ultime reflet sur le cadre abandonné mourut, quand il verrouilla la porte d'entrée. Sa main resta posée un long moment sur la poignée, les rayons d'un soleil qui s'était élevé depuis l'horizon mordant ses épaules immobiles. Il avait eu la réponse à sa question. A ses questions. Cruelle certes, mais la vérité. Et la franchise. Il se retourna pour chercher la silhouette de son père. Celle-ci avait disparu dans la lumière.

_Arènes du Sanctuaire…_

« Tu es décidément encore plus matinal que moi ! »

Ce fut un Aiolia tout sourire qui tendit la main à Aldébaran, posté en bordure de l'arène au milieu de laquelle s'entraînaient déjà les aspirants à la charge de chevalier d'or, sous le regard vigilant de quelques chevaliers d'argent.

Tout en rendant la poignée de main, le Taureau répondit :

« C'est la moindre des choses qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous soit présent alors qu'ils viennent tout juste de démarrer cette phase de leur apprentissage. Le changement de rythme n'est pas facile pour eux. Au moins qu'ils sachent pourquoi on les lève alors qu'il fait encore nuit noire !

- Ce n'est pas une période facile, c'est vrai… » Aiolia balaya l'arène du regard. « Une vingtaine… Parmi eux, beaucoup vont échouer. J'espère que cette idée ne va pas les démotiver.

- Bah… Compte tenu du niveau qu'ils auront acquis quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne resteront pas sur le carreau. C'est ce qui compte.

- En tout cas… » Le Lion s'étira tout en étouffant un bâillement : « J'espère que nous pourrons assurer notre rôle d'enseignant quand tout cela sera terminé ! J'ai bien envie de former moi-même celui qui me succédera.

- Celui... ou _celle_ ! Fit malicieusement Aldébaran, lui désignant du doigt l'un des quatre éléments féminins que comptait le groupe. Et oui, Le futur Lion sera peut-être une future Lionne !

- Ah ? » Interloqué un instant, Aiolia se reprit cependant assez vite : « Et bien, c'est Thétis qui va être contente… les temps changent pour de bon, finalement.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter…

- Mais si ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que… Ça t'amuse hein, de me faire tourner en bourrique de bon matin ?! »

L'hilarité du Taureau était éloquente et ce fut de bon cœur qu'Aiolia se joignit à lui. Surpris par les éclats de rire qui résonnèrent de gradin en gradin, les apprentis suspendirent leurs mouvements d'échauffement, avant d'être sévèrement rappelés à l'ordre par un chevalier d'argent qui ne se considérait manifestement pas là pour s'amuser.

Pourtant l'un des aspirants laissa traîner un dernier coup d'œil du côté de l'élite des forces du Sanctuaire. Ils riaient. Allons donc, c'était bon signe ! Et Ethan reprit sa position, sous le regard soupçonneux de celui qui lui servait de maître par intérim.

« Star Hill, c'est ça ?

- C'est ce que Mü a proposé en tout cas, confirma Aldébaran. Je pense aussi que c'est le meilleur endroit. Au fait, il paraît que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé hier…

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu aussi. Je comptais passer voir Angelo ce matin, mais vu l'heure, je risquais de me faire recevoir !

- Je l'ai vu hier soir remonter du premier temple, il avait l'air vanné.

- De toute manière, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, tu dois t'en douter… »

Aldébaran hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Hormis les apprentis, l'appréhension insidieuse mais légitime qu'il ressentait à l'approche de leur premier test en commun lui avait servi de réveil matin. Même s'il avait confiance en ses propres capacités, et en celles de ses camarades, il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait advenir d'une mise en commun de leurs cosmos. Ce que cela supposait ne laissait pas de l'inquiéter quelque peu. Un coup d'œil au Lion, dont le front s'était orné d'une ride soucieuse, lui confirma que ce dernier ne perdait pas non plus de vue certaines difficultés.

« Aiolia, je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Si Angelo et Shura n'avaient rien trouvé, quelle aurait été ta réponse ? »

L'air interdit, Aiolia contempla son alter ego. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Cette question… Une simple question, mais dont la réponse touchait à une intimité profonde qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de… Soudain, il comprit. Il sut que de toute manière, Aldébaran en connaîtrait la réponse tôt ou tard, et plutôt tôt d'ailleurs, peut-être même dans quelques heures. Et le Taureau ne voulait pas que ce soit involontaire. Pas son genre de se confronter à ce qui ne le regardait pas sauf si on lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui en faire part.

Un soupir lui échappa, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur l'un des gradins de pierre. Ecartant les bras, comme subitement pris d'une indécision complexe, il les replia néanmoins, pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux :

« Et bien, disons que… Je pense que j'aurais quand même accepté. Je l'aurais fait parce que dans le cas contraire, mon frère ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. Mais, au fond de moi-même… » Il glissa ses doigts dans sa tignasse cuivrée, avant que ses mains ne se rejoignent sur sa nuque qui s'inclina. « … Je ne voulais pas. On aura beau me dire tout ce qu'on veut sur ce que nous représentons et ce qui nous représente, ce que moi, je veux faire de ma vie, compte tout autant. Je me doute que tu ne cautionnes pas mais tu m'as demandé une réponse, alors…

- … Je savais que tu ne me mentirais pas. » Aldébaran s'installa aux côtés du Lion, un sourire serein aux lèvres : « Nos vies à tous sont très différentes. Même si personne ne me détournera de la tâche que je me suis fixé, je respecte le choix de chacun.

- Pourtant, Milo…

- J'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec lui, c'est vrai. C'était à moi de comprendre, pas à lui. Les choses sont d'ailleurs plus claires à présent.

- Tant mieux.

- Au fait, comment va Jane ?

- Bien. » Le regard d'Aiolia s'adoucit : « Là où elle est, elle ne risque rien, et elle s'est remise de ses blessures.

- J'espère avoir l'occasion de la rencontrer un jour, elle a l'air d'être une femme courageuse.

- Oh mais elle l'est !

- Certainement, puisqu'elle supporte une pile électrique comme toi…

- Je ne suis pas… Décidément, c'est ma fête aujourd'hui ! » Aldébaran esquiva le coup de poing lancé sans préavis par son compagnon et tout en se levant, s'exclama :

« Ah ! Voilà Camus ! »

Le Verseau descendait les escaliers d'un pas lent, tout en se dirigeant vers ses alter ego. D'une main il maintenait sa veste sur une épaule tandis que l'autre était dévolue à une cigarette à demi éteinte. Aussi les salua-t-il d'un geste rapide en marmonnant un vague « bonjour ». Balançant sa veste sur un gradin, il finit par ôter les lunettes sombres qui cachaient son regard. Ni Aiolia, ni Aldébaran, ne purent réprimer le haut le corps qui les saisit, devant les yeux injectés de sang du nouvel arrivant.

« Camus ! Mais… qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Aiolia était à la limite de détourner la tête. Il n'avait jamais raffolé de l'aspect glacial que le responsable du onzième temple entretenait savamment sur sa petite personne avec un certain à-propos toutefois, dans le cas présent, il aurait payé cher pour retrouver cette vision habituelle, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, plutôt que ce visage exténué et exsangue.

« J'ai passé une nuit de merde. » Laissa enfin tomber le Verseau qui reporta son attention sur l'arène en contrebas. Le Lion en étouffa un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »

Dubitatif, Aldébaran l'observait toujours, avec une attention inquiète. Rares étaient les occasions où Camus montrait autre chose que de l'impassibilité ou, dans ses bons jours, une tendance à l'ironie teintée de cette distance permanente qu'il cultivait avec soin. Rares… à vrai dire, jamais. En près de vingt années, c'était bien la première fois que le Taureau était confronté à un Verseau vraisemblablement déstabilisé.

« Alors ce sont eux ? Lança Camus par-dessus son épaule, ignorant la question qui venait de lui être posée. Il y a encore du boulot, à ce que je vois…

- Tu sais, on peut remettre ça à demain et laisser la place aux autres. Si tu es trop… » Quand Aldébaran avait une idée dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs, cela Camus l'avait bien intégré. Aussi, désireux de couper court, il répondit avec calme :

« Je me suis engagé à être là. C'est bien tout le monde ou personne non ?

- Oui, mais tout le monde en pleine possession de ses moyens. »

Et toc. Le pire, c'était que le Taureau avait raison. Réprimant un geste d'agacement, Camus fut sur le point de répliquer avant d'être pris de vitesse par Aiolia :

« En parlant de tout le monde, où est Milo ? Je pensais le voir arriver avec toi.

- Il n'est pas dans son temple. »

C'était vrai. Lorsqu'il était passé à proximité de la huitième maison, Camus n'avait perçu que le vide. Pas trace du cosmos du Scorpion ni ici, ni ailleurs dans le Domaine Sacré. Une sourde appréhension l'avait envahi tandis qu'il descendait vers l'arène, persuadé comme il l'était d'être bientôt confronté à Milo, devant Aiolia et Aldébaran qui plus est. Mais son angoisse s'était très égoïstement dissipée en constatant son absence. Un peu de répit lui était accordé.

« On avait dit sept heures… Il est presque la demie, commenta le Lion, après un coup d'œil jeté à sa montre. D'ici qu'il ait mal compris, et soit directement allé sur Star Hill…

- De toute manière, on ne va pas attendre ici pendant des heures. Autant aller directement là-haut. »

* * *

Sans un mot, Camus suivit ses compagnons. Son esprit s'était catégoriquement refusé à toute analyse lucide de la situation depuis la veille. Ni la perspective du test, ni les implications complexes qui allaient en découler n'était parvenu à le faire émerger de cette sensation cotonneuse dans laquelle il se débattait sans pourtant faire autre chose que s'y enfoncer un peu plus. Le même écho lancinant et douloureux ne cessait de rebattre son esprit, aussi le sommeil avait-il perdu le combat au cours de la nuit précédente. Il frissonnait déjà à l'idée de la soirée à venir.

Pourtant, tandis qu'il gravissait à présent la pente escarpée menant au sommet culminant du Sanctuaire, une certaine forme de panique avait entrepris de l'étreindre, inexorable, et le voile anesthésiant derrière lequel il s'était réfugié se déchirait petit à petit. Quoi qu'il arrive à partir de l'instant où son propre cosmos entrerait en contact avec celui de ses pairs, ces derniers _sauraient_ à leur tour. Il n'existait aucune échappatoire à cette évidente conclusion. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il craignait le plus : qu'ils sachent pour Milo, ou qu'ils découvrent sa déchéance ? Il retint de justesse un rire désespéré. Comme s'il allait avoir le choix de ce qu'il allait montrer !…

Les derniers pas qu'il fit pour gravir les degrés ultimes avant le plateau calcaire avaient comme un arrière goût de ceux du condamné montant à l'échafaud.

« Pas de Milo. »

Son cœur cessa de battre une seconde. Comment ça, « pas de Milo » ? Relevant la tête, il vit Aldébaran tourner sur lui-même, observant les alentours. « Non, il n'est pas là, il n'y est même pas passé.

- Mais il n'y avait personne en bas ! »

Aiolia s'était juché au bord du précipice, observant le Domaine Sacré en contrebas. Quelques étincelles dorées papillonnèrent autour de lui avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues :

« J'avais oublié, soupira-t-il, dépité. On est complètement coupé du reste du Sanctuaire ici. Je ne perçois rien.

- De toute manière, il n'y était pas. »

Voyant Aldébaran se tourner vers lui, Camus sut ce qu'il allait lui demander, et se surprit à le supplier intérieurement de n'en rien faire. Le Taureau perçut-il ou non sa prière muette, le Verseau ne le sut pas, toujours fût-il que son imposant compagnon ravala la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser et regarda ailleurs.

« Et bien, on va attendre un peu. On ne sait jamais… » Avec un vague sourire relativement peu optimiste néanmoins, le Lion s'adossa au mur du temple couvert de lierre qui occupait le terre-plein central. « Il finira bien par venir. »

Ils attendirent. Encore. Longtemps. Pour rien. Milo ne se montra pas, ni une demi-heure, ni deux heures plus tard.

« Il ne viendra pas. » Le Verseau ramassa sa veste qu'il avait posée sur un bloc de rocher à proximité, la repliant sur son bras, avant de tourner les talons.

- Camus… Il faut qu'il vienne.

- Aldé, je crains malheureusement que ce ne soit plus à moi qu'il faille demander ce genre de service. A plus tard. »

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la silhouette altière disparue dans la pente qu'Aiolia demanda :

« Tu crois qu'ils se sont engueulés ?

- Possible, en effet.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? »

Le Taureau se gratta pensivement la joue avant de répondre sur un ton dont la tristesse n'était pas absente :

« Certaines vérités ne sont sans doute pas bonnes à dire… Mais il semblerait que les dissimuler ne soit plus possible. »

_Temple de la Balance, Sanctuaire…_

Il fallait bien commencer. Rachel, en convoquant Dôkho et Mü n'avait pas jugé bon de leur en donner les raisons, et quant à eux, ils ne demandèrent pas d'explication. Ces deux-là avaient d'ores et déjà intégré certaines nécessités. La jeune femme aurait bien voulu qu'Angelo et Shura soient présents eux aussi, mais le Capricorne n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Nul ne savait encore s'il comptait se rendre en Espagne une ultime fois, ou pas. Shura indisponible, Angelo n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose, compte tenu de ses projets.

Les Gardiens l'obsédaient. Elle avait compris qu'elle et ses compagnons n'auraient pas suffisamment de temps devant eux pour s'organiser lorsqu'ils tenteraient d'approcher des Portes. L'hésitation ne serait pas de mise. Seuls des réflexes suffisamment conditionnés seraient en mesure de leur apporter la réactivité nécessaire pour se débarrasser des Gardiens aussi rapidement que possible. Et pour cela… son propre corps devrait être en mesure de réagir de manière quasi instantanée à la sollicitation immanquable des chevaliers d'or, au moment fatidique. Réagir… et encaisser. Pas vraiment une sinécure en l'occurrence.

Elle avait repris l'entraînement. Non pas qu'elle l'ait jamais laissé de côté, mais sans une forme physique parfaite, elle savait que les risques de se voir incapable de tenir le choc en seraient démultipliés. Et cela, elle ne le voulait à aucun prix. Elle avait besoin d'eux, mais ils avaient aussi besoin d'elle. Aucune défaillance ne saurait être tolérée, sous peine de terminer six pieds sous terre plus tôt que prévu. Et avec un tarif de groupe.

Sa puissance physique, elle la récupérait petit à petit. Elle n'avait guère le choix en outre, pas avec un Kanon sans pitié en face et qui ne lui laissait rien passer. Ce partenaire-là, plutôt qu'un autre. Elle avait confiance en lui. Si elle avait pourtant l'habitude de Saga, même pour ce type de corps à corps bien différent de ceux auxquels ils s'adonnaient habituellement, elle avait souhaité que Kanon prenne le relais. Le cran à passer était aussi difficile pour le Pope que pour elle, et la dureté de la discipline qu'elle avait choisie de s'infliger ne collait pas avec ce que Saga était capable de lui asséner. D'ailleurs, il s'était incliné de bonne grâce devant son souhait. Lui aussi avait confiance en Kanon, même s'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de glisser à son cadet un jour où il la croyait suffisamment occupée à autre chose : « Ne va pas me la tuer quand même… »

Cela l'avait faite sourire. Et lui avait rappelé de bons souvenirs, de ceux qui réchauffaient le cœur, quand le besoin de se raccrocher à une époque heureuse se faisait sentir.

« Après vous messieurs. »

Mü et Dôkho se tenaient devant elle, concentrés. Elle leur était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir cherché à discuter. Ce fut dans un bel ensemble que les deux cosmos dorés se déployèrent dans le hall central du temple de la Balance. Ce brusque dégagement d'énergie serait bien évidemment perçu par tous ceux présents au Sanctuaire, et un minimum dotés d'un brin de cosmos. Toutefois, elle avait préféré laisser Star Hill à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin pour l'instant, bien à l'abri derrière le champ de force permanent qui entourait le site. Ils ne se gêneraient pas, quoi qu'il en fût, et c'était bien là l'essentiel.

Il y avait quelque chose de changé. Elle connaissait très bien ces deux auras mais pourtant, en cet instant, elle décelait une modification notable autour d'elles. Ainsi, c'était donc cela… un lien ténu mais solide les liait l'une à l'autre. Un lien qui auparavant n'existait pas. La résultante du test de la croix cardinale s'étalait sous ses yeux, brillant d'une lumière neuve et saine. Le premier axe. Les deux cosmos n'étaient pas encore mêlés, mais une fréquence commune s'était accordée avec eux, les mettant en résonance, un peu comme deux reflets se faisant face. Pas tout à fait identiques, bien sûr, car cela aurait au contraire signifié une destruction quasi instantanée des deux hommes. Justement. Ces quelques différences, visibles, étaient imputables à leur personnalité respective.

Et à présent, son tour arrivait d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice qui, bien que tangible, demeurait fragile.

Une douce lueur platine pointa, d'abord entre ses mains, avant de remonter le long de ses bras et d'entourer son corps. Elle s'étendit ensuite dans toutes les directions, occupant bientôt l'espace disponible, mais sans empiéter sur les deux cosmos qui lui faisaient face.

_« C'est à vous de venir vers moi. De puiser dans mon énergie. _» Elle était déjà dans le surmonde, et ils l'y avaient suivie. _« Je vous demande de le faire ensemble, et non pas séparément. C'est la meilleure façon de se placer en conditions réelles._

_- Dis-nous quand tu seras prête. »_ La voix de Mü vibrait d'une intensité inhabituelle, comme alimentée par le cosmos qu'il maintenait ouvert.

_- Non. C'est à vous de prendre la décision. C'est vous qui serez en danger, pas moi. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de me demander mon avis lorsque vous serez en plein combat._

_- Mais… »_ Le Bélier ne continua pas. Il savait que c'était inutile.

Dôkho et lui ne se consultèrent pas à proprement parler. Le lien qui s'était créé entre eux prit le pas sur leurs individualités et à peine la pensée, ou plutôt son intention, eut-elle le temps de se former dans leurs esprits que déjà leurs cosmos se mêlaient, se mélangeaient pour ne plus former qu'une seule entité.

L'espace d'un instant quelque peu incongru, Rachel se surprit à se demander comment Dôkho pourrait continuer à masquer ce qu'il lui avait révélé la veille, en étant en osmose aussi étroite avec le Bélier. Le Bélier que tout à coup, elle…

Ses pensées éclatèrent soudain en mille morceaux, sous l'effet de la douleur indicible qui vrilla son cerveau, quand les deux cosmos unis la submergèrent et l'investirent avec une violence rare. Malmenée, sa propre aura vacilla, tordue par la puissance du souffle, quand tout son corps lui-même lui parut exploser de l'intérieur. La débauche d'énergie ne lui laissa aucun répit et, compressée, tiraillée, elle courait après son souffle qui venait de lui être tout bonnement dérobé.

Bandant chacun de ses muscles au maximum, elle se redressa pourtant, difficilement, péniblement, son unique but en cet instant étant de reprendre la main, de se rassembler elle-même, de créer une unité autour de son cosmos qui crépitait à n'en plus finir. Elle se vidait. Aspirée dans un tourbillon sans début ni fin, son énergie se déversait sans limite dans celles des deux chevaliers d'or, devenus en cet instant des goules impitoyables. Elle chercha, chercha… et par-delà sa souffrance trouva le seul et unique point tangible auquel se raccrocher. L'équilibre exact entre les deux cosmos. Se ruant dessus avec toute la force dont elle était encore capable elle s'y agrippa, s'y amarra, partageant ainsi sa puissance à parts égales entre les deux hommes qui comme par magie s'orientèrent selon un axe naturel, non plus formé de deux repères, mais de trois. Une stabilité relative s'établit alors. Les courants d'énergie s'ordonnèrent, les turbulences s'apaisèrent.

_« Rachel ! »_ Un cri angoissé lui parvint, mais elle n'aurait su en déterminer la provenance. Toute son attention était entièrement dirigée sur le maintien de ce balancier dont elle était devenue le centre. Et maintenant…

_« Je vais vous libérer… »_ Sa voix était à peine reconnaissable. _« Préparez-vous ! »_

Elle lâcha prise. Et le chaos survint. Les deux cosmos du Bélier et de la Balance, suractivés, retournèrent à leurs porteurs à la vitesse de la lumière et seul un réflexe primaire de survie permit à chacun de résister pour renvoyer au-dessus d'eux le surplus d'énergie ainsi créé. Une double explosion assourdissante résonna sous les hauts plafonds du temple dont les colonnes tremblèrent, et se fissurèrent pour certaines, sous l'onde de choc.

Tous trois furent projetés plusieurs mètres en arrière, atterrissant durement sur le sol pour Rachel, heurtant brutalement le mur pour Mü et Dôkho. La lueur aveuglante qui occultait la bâtisse autour d'eux s'amenuisit peu à peu, ne laissant plus derrière elle que quelques particules électriques voletant de ci de là.

« Bon sang… »

Le Bélier fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il se releva, chancelant, avant de s'appuyer contre la première dorienne qu'il trouva sur son chemin. Il peinait à reprendre son souffle. Tout son corps lui faisait un mal de chien et se tenir debout relevait du supplice. Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Dôkho. Celui-ci, sonné, secouait la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. L'idée de l'âge de la Balance angoissa Mü mais le chinois ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus avant. Il lui désignait déjà le corps inerte de Rachel qui gisait à l'autre bout du temple.

Avait-elle perdu connaissance ? Non, Mü était persuadé que non. Il percevait son esprit un peu trop vivement pour cela. Elle était présente, mais son corps… Avec précaution, il la saisit par les épaules pour la retourner vers lui. Ses yeux étaient bien ouverts… mais révulsés. La tétanie l'avait entièrement prise en son pouvoir, et sa conscience éveillée lui était de la plus totale inutilité.

_« Mü… sors-moi de là… »_

La voix était fatiguée, mais un brin d'agacement perçait sous l'épuisement. Connaissant la jeune femme, cela n'étonna guère le Bélier. En souhaitant de toute son âme ne pas avoir perdu la main, il leva son bras droit, le ramena vers l'arrière, avant de le laisser plonger à toute vitesse vers le cou de Rachel. Son index tendu s'enfonça profondément dans la peau tendre juste à la base de la clavicule, d'un geste sec, avant de ressortir aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Un sursaut brutal agita le corps sur le sol, qui se tendit selon une courbe des plus improbables, avant de retomber dans les bras de l'atlante. Ce dernier vit avec un certain sentiment d'horreur le blanc des yeux palpiter, jusqu'à ce que les habituelles pupilles sombres ornées de fils d'or réapparaissent enfin. Elle hoqueta à deux ou trois reprises, avant de s'appuyer sur les mains pour se redresser.

« Dôkho, ça va ?

- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? »

Le vieux chevalier d'or la regardait, partagé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude, tout en tâchant de faire taire les protestations de son corps qui considérait en avoir suffisamment déjà fait au cours des trop nombreuses années passées.

« Et bien… » Grimaçante, la jeune femme acheva de se mettre debout, appuyée sur le bras de Mü. « Est-ce qu'au moins vous avez vu la différence ? » Elle leva les yeux : « Hum… Je crois qu'il est inutile de me répondre, finalement. » Les impacts sur le plafond parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

« Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle puissance auparavant. C'était tout bonnement… incroyable, confirma cependant Mü, songeur.

- Rachel… Tu saignes.

- Hein ? »

Elle leva son bras gauche à hauteur des yeux. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. La blessure autour de son poignet, qui avait remplacé le tatouage qu'elle portait, s'était rouverte une fois de plus et de longues traînées écarlates s'éparpillaient le long de sa peau, pour goutter à l'extrémité de ses doigts et à présent, de son coude.

Etonnant… Elle ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur à cet endroit, au contraire du reste de son corps qui, en cet instant, lui faisait l'effet d'une bouillie hachée menue. Sans un mot, elle recouvrit son poignet de sa main droite, l'enserrant fermement.

« Il faut que je bande ça avant de remonter au Palais, dit-elle avec une hésitation, en regardant Mü.

- J'ai compris. Je reviens. » Il se volatilisa si vite que l'écho de sa voix demeura, bien après son départ.

* * *

Elle aurait bien aimé l'éviter, mais la force de l'esprit a parfois ses limites. Ce fut avec un soulagement à peine masqué qu'elle s'adossa à la colonne derrière elle, contrôlant son propre souffle avec une réussite discutable. Elle n'en observait pas moins Dôkho avec attention. Le doyen des chevaliers d'or accusait visiblement le coup mais… elle en demeura stupéfaite. Quelques minutes à peine les séparaient de l'effort intense fourni pour contenir leurs puissances mêlées, pourtant le cœur de la Balance avait déjà repris son rythme habituel, cette lenteur extrême témoignant de la maîtrise hors du commun de cet homme sur son propre corps. Déjà, les stigmates de l'exercice s'effaçaient peu à peu de son visage, ses traits recomposant cette sérénité qui était la sienne. Cela en était tellement ahurissant qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Dôkho avait réellement libéré l'intégralité de son cosmos.

Le regard qu'il lui jeta alors fut éloquent. Oui, il l'avait fait. Sans hésitation. Dans le noir intense de ses pupilles luisait une flamme qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Une étincelle étrange et vive. Farouche. Se pouvait-il que… ? Un chevalier éprouvé tel que Dôkho était donc encore capable d'éprouver quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la rancune ? Malgré elle, un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais elle ne chercha pas à le cacher.

« Quand je pense à tes interminables discours sur l'inutilité de la vengeance… Murmura-t-elle, maintenant toujours son poignet devant elle, sans toutefois empêcher le sang de suinter entre ses phalanges blanchies. Je vais finir par croire que tu me mentais.

- Pour ce que ça a servi… » La Balance haussa les épaules d'un air las.

- Et à présent, c'est toi qui veux Leur faire payer.

- C'est différent.

- Non, c'est exactement la même chose. »

A vrai dire, c'était même encore pire, mais Rachel se garda de le lui faire remarquer. Après tout, si cette colère pouvait permettre à Dôkho de trouver les ressources suffisantes pour combattre de toute son âme et dépasser les limites de son corps âgé, pourquoi pas ? Mais en terme d'inutilité, il se posait là.

Certes, elle s'était vengée avec toute la cruauté requise et cela ne lui avait ni rendu ses enfants, ni épargné les cauchemars. Mais elle avait fait face à un être humain qui à présent souffrait, elle l'espérait au moins autant qu'elle. Dôkho, que cherchait-il ? Rendre justice à son maître à ses camarades morts au cours de la dernière Ouverture. Mais qu'il s'agisse des gardiens ou des Portes, cette volonté n'aurait pas plus d'effet qu'un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Car leurs adversaires n'avaient pas de conscience. Une vengeance n'a de sens que lorsqu'on peut rendre les coups. Quand à la douleur répond la souffrance. Quand la tristesse se fait l'écho de la peine. Mais Elles ? Que pouvaient-Elles bien connaître de tout cela, Elles qui n'étaient rien de plus qu'un phénomène immuable protégé par des êtres qui avaient perdu jusqu'au souvenir même de leur propre humanité ?

Rachel était persuadée que Dôkho savait tout cela. Et pourtant, il souhaitait au plus profond de lui-même que la mort de celui qui lui avait tout enseigné ne demeure pas impunie.

« Tu sais, Rachel… Il se pourrait qu'au fond, mes raisons soient identiques aux tiennes. On rachète ses fautes comme on peut, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux pailletés d'or se dilatèrent. Il y avait un air d'excuse plaqué sur le visage du vieux chinois, mais en même temps, une certitude vieille comme le monde. Et lui, oui, même lui, n'avait pas été à l'abri de cet admirable travers humain qu'était l'égoïsme.

« Le sait-il ? » La voix de la jeune femme n'était plus qu'un souffle fragile, et à cet instant, elle regrettait déjà d'avoir posé la question.

- Je suppose qu'il s'en est toujours douté. Shiryu te connaît bien, tu sais. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il t'en veuille. Sinon il te l'aurait dit avant de te laisser reprendre le cours de ta vie. Allons… » Il la saisit par le bras pour la soutenir : « Voilà Mü qui revient. »

La Balance eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'effectivement le Bélier se matérialisait devant eux avec, en mains, tout le nécessaire requis. Bien qu'ébranlée, Rachel s'était déjà reprise et rien dans son visage ne laissait soupçonner l'agitation de ses pensées. Par ailleurs, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le retour de Mü avait un effet apaisant. Tandis qu'il s'affairait auprès d'elle, elle percevait la tranquillité et le calme de son cosmos.

Elle l'avait toujours ressenti ainsi, même lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous des enfants. Quand Mü se trouvait dans une pièce avec ses compagnons, ou avec quiconque, les tensions s'apaisaient souvent comme par miracle. En cela, son empathie était différente de celle de Thétis. Quand l'une drainait la souffrance de ceux qui l'entouraient sous peine d'en être étouffée, l'autre les calmait, les anesthésiait presque. Elle-même n'était pas à l'abri des effets de cette capacité hors du commun. Aussi, ce fut l'esprit tranquille qu'elle le laissa la soigner. Un esprit tellement tranquille que ses pensées dérivèrent en toute impunité vers un autre sujet censé rester bien soigneusement cadenassé dans un recoin inaccessible de son cerveau.

Le visage penché sur son poignet était si particulier… Difficile en voyant le Bélier de ne pas penser à Shion. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tout en étant différents. Sans doute l'absence de sourcils et la délicatesse de ces visages lisses et dépourvus de toute imperfection suffisaient à occulter les nuances plus subtiles qui existaient entre deux représentants d'une même race. Les atlantes… Race légendaire et disparue pour la plupart des gens, mais dont quelques êtres subsistaient, membres à part entière du Sanctuaire qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom pour ce peuple maudit.

L'avait-il manipulé lui aussi ? Cette pensée troublante s'insinua dans l'esprit de Rachel, avant qu'elle ne se barricade avec précipitation, sous le coup d'œil d'avertissement que lui lança Dôkho.

L'affection qui existait entre le Pope d'alors et son élève était profonde. Beaucoup avaient d'ailleurs pensé qu'ils étaient père et fils… bien qu'il n'en fût rien. Non, il n'existait aucun lien de parenté entre ces deux êtres hors du commun, mais peut-être bien que ceux du cœur avaient largement pallié cette déficience. Shion ne parlait jamais de ses origines, ni de son peuple. Même face à une bande d'enfants insouciants et en proie à une curiosité dévorante, il n'avait jamais cédé, fidèle à ce qui apparaissait aujourd'hui à Rachel comme une promesse sans dédit. Il n'avait jamais non plus répondu aux questions de Mü, Mü qui n'avait pas réellement grandi avec eux, ballotté comme il l'avait été entre la Grèce et le Tibet jusqu'à ses seize ans. Mü qui avait inlassablement cherché à savoir qui il était. Alors quoi ? Shion avait-il sciemment caché à son élève des informations qui auraient pu le tranquilliser, en vue de l'obliger à chercher par lui-même ? A moins qu'il n'ait rien dit d'autre que la vérité, il ne savait rien, tout simplement. Ô Shion… Que penser à présent ? Rachel se rendait compte qu'elle remettait tout en cause depuis qu'elle savait. Tout, jusqu'au moindre détail. Et cette idée la terrifiait.

« J'ai terminé. » La douce voix de Mü la sortit de sa torpeur et ce fut par un sourire d'où n'était pas exempte une certaine tendresse qu'elle le remercia.

Le soleil l'aveugla quelques secondes, lorsqu'elle parvint à l'entrée du temple de la Balance. Quant à la vision des marches innombrables qui s'imposa à elle dans la foulée, elle lui arracha un soupir de résignation. Un bref gloussement amusé lui parvint de la gauche et le Bélier, levant négligemment une main vers elle, la soulagea :

« Allez, pour cette fois ! » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le remercier à nouveau.

* * *

« Elle l'a mieux encaissé que la première fois, commenta Dôkho, pensif, tout en observant le Palais.

- C'est vrai. Mais elle s'y était préparée, ceci explique cela.

- Tout de même… Sa dépense d'énergie a été conséquente. Que va-t-il se passer si nous sommes plusieurs à la solliciter ? Sans oublier la résultante de la combinaison des croix… Elle a beau être puissante, bien plus que son père ou sa grand-mère, cela ne sera pas suffisant. »

Dôkho était inquiet. Il ne doutait pas de la volonté de la jeune femme, mais…

« D'autres l'ont fait avant nous. » Mü s'était assis sur la plus haute marche du septième temple, avant d'ajouter paisiblement : « Et ils s'en sont tous sortis. Elle a Saga avec elle.

- Saga qui, à mon humble avis, n'est pas au courant de ce genre d'initiative…

- En tout cas, il l'est maintenant. » Le Bélier n'eut pas besoin de désigner le plafond noirci du temple derrière lui.

- Je doute qu'il la laisse s'épuiser ainsi. Malheureusement… Il n'a guère le choix. »

La Balance ne sut pas réprimer l'amertume qui se dégageait de ses propos. Tout aurait pu être tellement différent… Etait-ce vraiment la seule et unique solution ? Ne connaîtraient-ils donc jamais la paix, tous ces êtres qui l'entouraient ? Lui était vieux. Sa vie et sa jeunesse étaient déjà loin derrière. Mais eux ?

Un petit caillou dégringola le long des marches pour venir buter contre sa chaussure. Levant les yeux, il vit Mü qui effritait un morceau de pavé calcaire entre ses doigts, d'un air absent. Dôkho avait pris part à l'entraînement du Bélier, aux côtés de Shion. Si Mü ne se servait pas des techniques du chinois, il les connaissait parfaitement, et s'en était inspiré pour créer ses propres arcanes de combat. Le cœur de la Balance se serra. Il espérait que le Sanctuaire avait comblé une partie de la solitude de l'atlante, mais à vrai dire, il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

« Tu sais… Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait exprès. »

Mais… De quoi lui parlait-il ? Les yeux sombres de Dôkho papillonnèrent un instant, tandis que la voix de Mü rebondissait à la surface de ses pensées :

« Shion, il… il n'a jamais voulu chercher. Je n'ai pas su pourquoi, réellement, mais à mon avis, il avait peur de ne rien trouver. Il m'avait, moi, et ça lui suffisait. Je croyais que ça pourrait me suffire à moi aussi. Mais quand il est mort… » L'atlante baissa ses yeux sur ses mains, qui laissèrent filer la poussière rocheuse.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça, Mü ? » Dôkho en tremblait.

- Parce qu'il était tout ce que j'avais, et il le savait. Il ne se serait jamais servi de moi de cette façon. » Le regard violet du Bélier plongea avec franchise dans celui de son alter ego, qui murmura, déstabilisé :

« Tu savais ?

- Oui. Il m'a aussi appris à lire dans les étoiles. Et pour mon cas… un déroulement différent des événements n'aurait rien changé. J'aurais cherché quand même, tôt ou tard. Et ça se serait terminé comme cela le devait. C'est ma seule consolation. »

Quelle ironie… Et quelle tristesse. La seule personne que peut-être Shion aurait aimé préserver de la folie humaine, de ses peines et de ses douleurs, avait eu son lot elle aussi, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et surtout… sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin d'intervenir. Sa seule mort avait contribué à la souffrance profonde de celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils.

« Je regrette pour les autres, mais je l'ai su beaucoup trop tard. La machine était déjà lancée, depuis des années. A présent… Dôkho, si cela peut te rassurer, oui, le Sanctuaire compte énormément pour moi. » Le Bélier sourit au vieux chevalier qui le surplombait : « Et il compte d'autant plus aujourd'hui que tu es à mes côtés, toi qui as tant fait pour moi. Tu es le seul lien qui me reste avec celui qui était comme mon père. »

Dôkho ressentit profondément la confiance que lui accordait l'atlante. Non pas qu'il n'en avait jamais douté, mais il lui sembla qu'une page lourde de souvenirs se tournait à présent, pour laisser la place à un futur qui restait à construire. Pour celui qui lui faisait face, sans doute, mais aussi pour tous ceux qui avaient choisi de combattre ensemble. Escarpé était le chemin à parcourir pour parvenir à cette prise de conscience commune, mais petit à petit, chacun déblayait sa propre route pour retrouver ses semblables. Et remettre son destin entre leurs mains.

_Le Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire…_

Saga était… en colère. Ou plus exactement, en pétard. Ce fut en tout cas la première réflexion que se fit Rachel en l'apercevant tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans le bureau du Pope, un Pope au regard étréci de fureur sous lequel il tenait un Aiolia et un Aldébaran des plus penauds.

« Et c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ?! Non mais vous vous foutez de moi !»

Un assaisonnement en règle, décidément.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Le moment de répit auquel Rachel aspirait ne serait pas pour cette fois. Contournant son compagnon qui, curieusement, ne s'adoucit pas le moins du monde en la voyant, elle s'approcha des deux chevaliers d'or.

« Personne ne sait où est Milo, il n'est pas venu au rendez-vous. » Expliqua posément Aldébaran, quelque peu soulagé d'échapper à l'ire hiérarchique à l'instar d'Aiolia qui s'octroya une infime seconde le droit de se départir d'une rigidité qui lui seyait mal. Ce dernier renchérit :

« Il n'est pas dans son temple, ni même dans le Domaine. On l'a cherché mais…

- On est sur une île, pas en plein centre d'Athènes, rétorqua Saga, acerbe. Trouvez-le, bon sang !

- Camus ? » Ce simple prénom eut le don de faire tressaillir le Taureau qui s'adressa de nouveau à la jeune femme :

- Oui, il était là. Mais il ne sait rien de plus.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas… Murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même avant de se tourner vers le Pope : « Je vais aller le chercher.

- Ah ? Parce que tu penses que tu es en état de le faire ? »

Le ton n'était pas plus amène, voire même encore un peu plus agressif, si tant que cela fut possible. L'héritière Dothrakis se mordit les lèvres. C'était bien la voix de Saga qu'elle avait entendue résonner tantôt dans son esprit, alors qu'elle tentait de s'accorder avec Mü et Dôkho.

« Laissez-nous. »

Le Taureau et le Lion n'en demandaient pas plus. Ils s'évaporèrent, trop heureux de ne pas assister à ce qui allait suivre.

« Je connais bien Milo, dit-elle enfin, une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Je crois deviner où il se trouve.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? »

Il la dévisageait. Tout en lui témoignait de l'effort auquel il avait consenti pour ne pas hurler cette question. Sa bouche réduite à un trait dur et mince et sa mâchoire qui saillait d'être trop crispée confortèrent Rachel dans cette idée. Elle aurait pu laisser passer l'orage. Ne rien dire. Ou faire amende honorable. Elle aurait pu…

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. »

Quelle autre réponse ? Ils voulaient la vérité tous les deux, cette fameuse vérité qu'ils s'étaient ingéniés à contourner pendant des années. Il n'était plus temps de jouer à ce jeu-là. Elle eut mal. Le ton sec avec lequel elle avait volontairement répondu le blessa, et elle le ressentit avec une acuité douloureuse.

« Tu ne m'as pas prévenu.

- Non. Parce que j'avais besoin de savoir par moi-même. Savoir ce dont j'étais capable.

- Et madame est satisfaite ?

- Assez, oui. »

Il y a des mensonges qui sont trop gros pour qu'on puisse y croire, même pour celui qui les énonce. Ses derniers mots, Rachel sut qu'ils manquaient singulièrement de conviction, quand Saga laissa échapper un soupir excédé :

« Tu t'es vue ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que j'ai en face ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

- Ah bon ?! Alors, regarde ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand la poigne d'acier du Pope lui emprisonna le bras pour la pousser sans ménagement face au miroir accroché au mur, tout à côté de la fenêtre.

Dans la vive clarté qui tombait sur eux deux, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de se confronter à son propre reflet. Hagard. Livide. Les stigmates de la fatigue avaient imprimé sous ses yeux de larges marques sombres, et décoloré ses lèvres. Et au milieu de la masse ébène de sa lourde chevelure qui s'était échappée des liens qui la retenaient, la pâleur de son visage avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Elle voulut se détourner mais ne put rien en faire. Les mains de Saga étaient remontées jusqu'à ses épaules qu'elles enserraient fermement, et elle le voyait, derrière elle, la colère le disputant à la peine et à l'inquiétude.

« Comment veux-tu que je réagisse, Rachel… Comment, dis-moi ? »

Il ne criait plus. Sa voix lasse s'étrangla quand il laissa son visage retomber dans la nuque de la jeune femme, et que ses bras l'entourèrent, la serrèrent à l'étouffer.

Elle ferma les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Saga… Nous n'avons pas le choix, souffla-t-elle, tout en s'appuyant contre lui. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment les choses vont se passer lorsque nous devrons atteindre les Portes.

- Oh oui, je le sais. Et je sais aussi que nos forces seront diminuées par Leur présence. Tes forces. Si dès à présent tu t'épuises alors que rien ne t'y contraint…

- Tu seras là, non ? »

Elle fut surprise de le sentir se détacher d'elle et se retourna, à la recherche d'un regard qu'il lui déroba.

« Pour cela, encore faudrait-il que tu le veuilles. » Laissa-t-il tomber, amer.

Elle comprit alors qu'il lui en voulait, mais plus encore, qu'il s'en voulait surtout à lui-même. Il avait fermé les yeux sur une évidence, comme pour ne pas lui faire face, mais faire semblant d'ignorer les événements ne les empêchait pas de se dérouler, bon gré, mal gré. Et ne pas y prendre part à cause de cet aveuglement qu'il avait bien voulu se laisser imposer, constituait à ses yeux une faute impardonnable de plus.

Rachel baissa la tête. Empêtrée dans son dilemme, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que d'un coup d'un seul les choses se simplifient, pour ne plus avoir à jongler entre le souci qu'elle avait de préserver l'homme qui partageait sa vie, et le devoir qu'elle se devait d'accomplir. Elle avait commis une erreur. Le tenir à l'écart avait eu les conséquences inverses de ce qu'elle escomptait et si elle l'avait pu, en cet instant, elle se serait volontiers giflée.

« Je te l'ai dit… Il fallait que je sache. »

Elle s'était rapprochée pour glisser ses doigts entre ceux de l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. « Lorsque Aioros et son frère ont utilisé mon cosmos pour gagner leur combat, quelque chose en est resté en moi. Une sorte d'empreinte. Mais je n'étais pas sûre.

- De quoi tu parles ? » Faisant volte-face, il l'observa, soudain intrigué, malgré les idées sombres qui tournoyaient dans son esprit.

- C'est difficile à expliquer mais… depuis ce jour-là, il me semble qu'une part d'eux-mêmes s'est mélangée à mon propre cosmos. Comme une sorte de… fantôme, de souvenir qui m'accompagne. En même temps, c'est tellement… flou ! Je sais que c'est là, mais je ne parviens pas à l'isoler. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net, savoir si ce n'était pas une hallucination. » Elle haussa les épaules :

« La même chose s'est produite avec Dôkho et Mü. Alors, oui, c'est vrai, je suis allée jusqu'à la dernière limite, j'admets que cela pouvait être dangereux. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais persuadée que ça allait fonctionner. Et d'ailleurs… » Elle leva ses mains jusqu'à son regard. Le halo platine qui pointa resta cependant concentré entre ses paumes. « Regarde. »

Mais Saga n'eut même pas besoin de baisser les yeux. Par-delà le cosmos de sa compagne, il percevait sans effort ces traces pourtant étrangères mais qui se mêlaient sans difficulté à l'aura de Rachel. Il les reconnaissait.

« Il y a une part d'eux en toi. » Elle eut un signe d'assentiment, tandis qu'il emprisonnait les doigts de la jeune femme entre les siens, et que la douce lueur s'étiolait déjà. Il avait compris où elle voulait en venir, et quelque part, en fut presque… jaloux. L'idée que d'autres que lui puissent ainsi s'associer avec ce qui constituait l'essence même de celle qui partageait sa vie, le troublait de manière fort déplaisante. Sans doute le lut-elle sur son visage ; elle sourit alors, d'un de ces sourires qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui :

« Ces liens que j'ai créés malgré moi, et que je vais continuer à réunir, nous seront à tous très précieux. Les barrières tombent, Saga… Le récit de Bartolomeo du Scorpion, aussi anachronique et naïf qu'il puisse nous apparaître, est la clé de tout. Si nous voulons réussir, c'est à une harmonie semblable que nous devons parvenir. Eux, toi et moi.

- Mais où se situent les limites, Rachel… Il est facile pour tout le monde ici de se laisser entraîner trop loin.

- C'est vrai. Mais je crois aussi que chacun d'entre nous apprendra très vite à discerner la frontière à ne pas franchir. Et quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui fait que chacun est ce qu'il est, ne disparaîtra pas.

- Je l'espère. » Conclut-il, toujours dubitatif, et il sursauta presque quand il perçut une chaleur apaisante, bien différente de celle qu'il percevait au travers des mains de la jeune femme. Elle le "touchait", par son esprit qu'elle lui ouvrit totalement. Une intime caresse qui le bouleversa bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, une confiance totale, et par-dessus tout, le désir farouche d'un "après". Ces pensées-là n'appartenaient qu'à elle, et elle ne les partageait qu'avec lui. Il put ainsi lire ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit, mais qui coulait de source. Oui, elle avait besoin de lui, mais pas tout de suite. Elle devait d'abord poursuivre sa mise en résonance avec leurs autres compagnons et ce ne serait qu'à partir de ce moment qu'ils pourraient, tous ensemble, se préparer au combat qui les attendait.

Il s'inclina. A son tour de croire. Non pas qu'il doutât d'elle, ni de l'importance de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à réaliser, mais l'idée des souffrances qu'elle allait s'infliger confortait un malaise qu'il n'avait de cesse de combattre depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Il ne voulait pas perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun, tout ce qui faisait de leur relation ce qu'elle était, à savoir son trésor le plus précieux, mais en même temps, il savait pertinemment que la part de lui qui était en elle, souffrirait tout autant. Et il fallait bien reconnaître que s'avouer cette vérité tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire n'avait rien de bien réjouissant.

Il finit par glisser ses doigts nerveux dans la nuque de la jeune femme, avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse :

« Sois raisonnable, murmura-t-il, son souffle mêlé au sien.

- J'essaierai. »

* * *

Kanon était déjà au courant de la défection pas si surprise que ça de Milo quand il rejoignit son frère. Ce dernier avait beau être penché sur les derniers rapports reçus de l'armée américaine avec toute l'impassibilité requise, son cadet avait du mal à faire abstraction du florilège d'invectives muettes que l'esprit de son aîné égrenait avec une belle régularité.

« Tu as fini de râler, oui ? »

Saga leva les yeux vers son jumeau, avec de replonger dans sa paperasse, sans répondre. Un court instant, Kanon craignit lui aussi de faire partie du lot de tous ceux que le Pope vouait aux gémonies en silence, et le souvenir de leur dernière conversation, houleuse, lui revint en mémoire.

Mais bientôt, Saga repoussa d'une main tout ce qui encombrait son bureau, avant de se rejeter contre le dossier de son fauteuil, dans un profond soupir de résignation.

« Donne-moi une cigarette, j'ai oublié les miennes en bas, lança-t-il à son frère qui refermait la porte derrière lui. Et, oui, je sais, râler ne sert à rien.

- J'ai croisé Camus tout à l'heure… Je l'ai connu plus expansif.

- A ce point-là ? »

Kanon hocha la tête, un air entendu plaqué sur le visage, avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil sous la fenêtre. Il revenait de l'entraînement, visiblement. Il ne paraissait pas fatigué outre mesure, mais quelques gouttes de sueur collaient ça et là des mèches céruléennes contre ses tempes. D'ailleurs, son visage tourné vers l'extérieur se tendait vers la brise qui pénétrait par la baie grande ouverte.

« C'est moche ce qui est en train de se passer, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit là que le début des ennuis.

- Pourquoi ? On n'est pas encore complètement plongés dedans ?

- Pas jusqu'au cou non… Tu ne les connais pas comme je les connais, ajouta le Pope après une hésitation que son frère balaya d'un geste. Pourtant, je commence à me rendre compte que les années ont autant pesé pour eux que pour nous. Et ce qu'il va en ressortir…

- Alors Angelo avait en partie raison.

- Le problème c'est qu'Angelo a rarement tort, et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. Shura d'abord, Milo et Camus maintenant. Qui sera le prochain ? »

Kanon ne répondit rien, mais un tic nerveux crispa le coin de ses lèvres. Étonnamment, Saga ne parvenait pas à discerner ce que son cadet ruminait, même s'il s'en doutait plus ou moins. A vrai dire, il le soupçonnait de masquer volontairement une partie de ses pensées pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Ou le mettre en colère ce qui, en ce moment, revenait au même.

Pourquoi, depuis quelques temps, avait-il l'impression de reconnaître une sensation oubliée ? Le sentiment d'une enveloppe protectrice qui l'accompagnait constamment ne le lâchait pas depuis que son frère était de retour à ses côtés. Bien entendu, cet appui, Kanon le lui avait offert, toute retenue envolée, cette nuit-là au bout du monde lorsque enfin ils avaient pu se parler, s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre, se retrouver. Mais au fil des jours, Saga prenait conscience que ce cadeau que lui faisait son jumeau lui était trop familier pour être considéré comme si récent. Les anciens réflexes avaient repris leur place entre eux, les marques qui délimitaient leurs personnalités respectives étaient de nouveau présentes et elles étaient à l'image de ce qu'elles avaient pu être à une époque où la frontière se situait entre leur gémellité d'un côté, et le reste du monde de l'autre. Floue, mouvante, fascinante. Cela avait-il donc toujours été ainsi ? Une violence incongrue et sauvage dévala l'échine du Pope au souvenir de leur affrontement, de ce sang qui avait coulé, son propre sang et celui de son frère, se mélangeant avec la perfection qui n'appartient qu'aux deux qui deviennent un et indivisible. S'était-il finalement battu contre lui-même ce jour-là ? Ou contre celui dont il ne pouvait, il ne devait se séparer ? Il frissonna, appréhendant d'éclaircir cette idée qui affleurait à sa mémoire, une idée qu'il avait voulu enfouir si loin que…

« Et Milo ? Quelqu'un l'a retrouvé finalement ? »

Saga sursauta, comme tiré brutalement d'un sommeil éveillé. Une seconde désorienté, il reporta son attention sur Kanon qui l'avait observé sans mot dire jusque là. Son visage était de marbre, mais dans le regard identique au sien attaché sur lui, le Pope crut lire une angoisse nouvelle mêlée de tendresse. Un reflet qui s'effaça presque instantanément.

« C'est… C'est Rachel qui est partie à sa recherche. Elle pense savoir où il se trouve. Et puis, c'est son cousin après tout. » Saga haussa les épaules : « Si une mise au point doit être faite, autant que cela soit fait par quelqu'un qui le connaît bien.

- Et qui le maîtrise, commenta Kanon, vaguement amusé.

- Aussi, oui. Au fait…

- Oh ben il serait temps que j'aille prendre une douche, moi. »

Le cadet des Antinaïkos s'était déjà levé, les deux derniers mots de son frère ayant été prononcés avec un changement de ton suffisamment éloquent pour lui. Trop tard cependant. La main de son frère le retenait déjà par l'épaule.

« Tu savais ce qu'elle avait projeté de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu… Pas vraiment non.

- Kanon… » Ce dernier se retourna, tout en saisissant le poignet de Saga pour écarter sa main avec douceur :

« Disons que je m'en doutais, convint-il. Les gardiens ne sont pas à négliger, elle a raison.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler.

- Eh ! Vous êtes assez grands tous les deux pour que je n'aie pas à jouer les messagers ! »

Kanon avait éclaté de rire et devant son hilarité, Saga ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Allons, il avait sans doute raison après tout. C'était ridicule. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Rachel de ne lui avoir rien dit ; c'était à lui de lui prouver qu'il était capable d'être avec elle, même et surtout face à la souffrance. Et pour cela, il savait que son frère serait à leurs côtés.

Il le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir. Mais même après qu'il avait disparu, sa présence demeura, apaisante et vigilante. Une présence qu'il portait dans le cœur.

_Quelque part à l'extrémité ouest de l'île, Sanctuaire…_

L'écho de la mer se faisait sans cesse plus présent, tandis qu'elle descendait avec précaution l'étroit sentier à flanc de falaise. De ce côté-ci de l'île, le vent était incessant, raison pour laquelle le Sanctuaire ne s'était jamais étendu jusque là. Le minéral y régnait par conséquent en maître.

S'appuyant contre un rocher à mi-pente, Rachel ramena une énième fois son abondante chevelure dans sa nuque, la liant le plus solidement possible. Malgré cela, les quelques mèches qui s'échappèrent une fois encore pour venir agacer sa vision la firent pester de plus belle.

Ce fut avec un soulagement manifeste qu'elle posa enfin le pied sur la mince langue de sable fin qui soulignait le bas de la côte, léchée de ci de là par les vagues qui venaient y mourir. Le sifflement du vent avait disparu.

Dans ce repli de la roche, les forces de la nature n'avaient pas droit de cité. Et la grotte naturelle qui se dressait au fond constituait un havre de paix.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au refuge éclairaient une paire de jeans délavés terminés par deux pieds nus, plantés dans le sable. Mais si elle ne l'avait pas aperçu, Rachel aurait eu des difficultés à détecter la présence de Milo. Son, cosmos, entièrement masqué, était imperceptible, même à cette courte distance.

« Je pensais qu'avec les années, le niveau de la mer aurait fini par rendre cet endroit inaccessible, dit-elle, tout en se glissant à ses côtés avec précaution pour ne pas déraper dans l'eau, avant de se laisser tomber près de son cousin, assis sur une banquette de calcaire.

- Où serais-tu allée me chercher dans ce cas ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je l'avoue ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui. Un petit sourire triste ornait les lèvres du Scorpion, dans un visage défait. Son cœur se serra ; rarement elle l'avait vu aussi abattu. Posant une main inquiète sur son bras, elle reprit :

« Que s'est-il passé, Milo ? »

Il était content de la voir, bien qu'il ne soit pas surpris qu'elle l'ait retrouvé. Il se doutait qu'elle viendrait ici en premier lieu, dans cet endroit où, tout gamins, ils aimaient à venir jouer ensemble. Sans doute avait-il inconsciemment souhaité qu'elle l'y découvre… Mais à présent, devant cette question directe, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Tout était tellement confus dans son esprit, qu'il ne parvenait pas à en extraire la moindre pensée construite. Et cela durait depuis deux longues journées.

Le bleu étincelant de son regard se reporta sur l'horizon. La seule décision qu'il avait été capable de prendre avait été la fuite, rien de bien glorieux en soit, et dont il devait rendre compte à présent. Les raisons de cet acte lui paraissaient à la fois si nombreuses et si vides de sens, qu'il ne voyait pas comment il serait capable de les justifier. Pour cela, encore eut-il fallu qu'il parvienne à y croire lui-même.

« Je… je n'ai pas pu. »

Le son de ses propres paroles résonna désagréablement à ses oreilles. Pitoyable. Il pouvait faire mieux, non ? Mais il eut beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne put qu'admettre qu'il n'avait jamais fait mieux, finalement.

« Camus, il… »

Rachel le vit se lever brusquement, pour aller se planter dans l'eau qui mouilla le bas de son pantalon. Les mains engoncées dans les poches, il lui présentait son dos, voûté tout à coup sous un amas de boucles azur.

« Je sais, pour Camus. »

Si cela pouvait l'aider à parler… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu découvrir mais peut-être était-ce cela le plus difficile, finalement, à admettre. Un rire désabusé lui répondit :

« Allons bon… je vais finir par croire que j'étais le seul à être aveugle, si ça continue. »

Mais même cette pseudo bravoure lui parut surfaite. De l'amertume, oui, voilà, tout ce qu'il entendit sous ses propres mots.

« Et tu sais quoi ? » Il s'était retourné pour regarder sa cousine, à la fois furieux, et angoissé. « Ce n'est pas le pire, de savoir… Non, je… »

Comment ? Comment mettre des phrases, des mots sur ce qu'il avait vu ? Quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, la boule étouffante au fond de sa gorge, dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser, l'en aurait empêché. En parler revenait à mettre une dose de réalité supplémentaire dans ce cauchemar. Et si à cela il rajoutait cette honte diffuse mais bien présente qui ne le quittait plus… Il baissa la tête, vaincu.

Rachel pouvait se montrer patiente quand elle le voulait vraiment ; elle aurait même pu attendre des heures en silence s'il l'avait fallu. Mais devant le mutisme du Scorpion et l'agitation confuse de ses pensées, elle finit par comprendre qu'elle pourrait bien patienter des jours entiers, elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Or, elle n'avait pas des jours entiers devant elle, justement.

Milo sursauta lorsque les doigts fins mais puissants de la jeune femme se refermèrent sur son épaule. A peine eut-il le temps de se redresser et de plonger dans son regard que déjà, il se sentait happé par une force insidieuse mais inexorable. Le regard si étrange de Rachel qu'il croisa alors l'environna soudainement, sans lui laisser la moindre option de retour, et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de plonger dans la nuit constellée d'or qu'elle lui imposait.

_« Milo, que s'est-il passé ? »_ Demanda-t-elle de nouveau. Elle faisait preuve de douceur dans son incursion mentale, tout en affirmant sa présence. Interdit, il hésita encore un instant, résista, mais détaché momentanément de ses repères si solidement ancrés, en l'absence de ce monde extérieur dont il dépendait avec tant d'impuissance, il finit par rendre les armes. Elle pouvait voir n'est-ce pas ? Alors, à défaut de lui raconter, il lui montrerait. Voilà, c'était encore la meilleure solution. Il s'effacerait, et tout deviendrait plus facile. Une seconde encore il tergiversa, avant d'abandonner, définitivement.

Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça. L'espace d'un bref instant, elle se demanda même si l'esprit de Milo, sous le choc, ne déformait pas purement et simplement ce à quoi il avait vraiment assisté, mais force lui fut de reconnaître qu'il n'y avait là nul mensonge, ni perversion de la réalité. Ce qu'elle voyait était la vérité, dans toute sa crudité et sa violence. Oui, le ressenti du Scorpion était présent dans chacune des images qui la percutait, son dégoût, sa peur aussi, mais les faits n'en étaient pas moins ce qu'ils étaient. Cruels. Inhumains.

Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, tant physiquement que mentalement, elle peina à trouver les ressources suffisantes pour reprendre pied dans le moment présent. La scène résonnait d'un sombre écho dans son esprit qui se refusait encore à croire ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Pourtant, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Milo, elle y vit le reflet de ce qu'elle-même aurait souhaité oublier de tout son cœur.

Celui d'un regard. Un regard qui ne leur appartenait ni à l'un ni à l'autre, mais bien à celui qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus, celui qui déniait sa propre existence, sa propre dignité d'homme. Camus. Elle l'avait toujours su empreint d'un mal-être dont l'origine ne lui avait pas échappée, toujours connu le plus souvent renfermé, espérant néanmoins qu'un jour la vraie vie le rattraperait ainsi qu'elle l'avait fait avec nombre d'entre eux, pour lui offrir un peu de cette paix intérieure sans laquelle personne n'est capable de supporter les aléas de l'existence…

« Par tous les Dieux… Comment est-ce possible ? Comment… a-t-on pu laisser faire ça… »

La voix de la jeune femme n'était plus qu'un murmure, comme craignant de participer un peu plus à une descente aux enfers inexorable si elle parlait trop haut. « Nous n'avons rien vu… »

Elle en avait presque oublié la présence de Milo en face d'elle, tant le choc de l'horreur la maintenait tournée vers elle-même, quand un mouvement brusque à ses côtés lui fit relever la tête. Elle se rendit alors compte de la terrible portée de son questionnement.

« Je… j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte ! Balbutia-t-il, son visage marqué d'une crispation violente. Il était mon ami et je… je ne me suis rendu compte de rien ! Pourquoi ? »

Il l'avait saisie par les épaules, ses doigts profondément enfoncés dans la chair de la jeune femme, ses yeux hallucinés plongés dans les siens, à la recherche d'une réponse inaccessible. « Pourquoi ?!

- Parce qu'il t'aimait. »

Angelo avait raison. L'instant de faiblesse auquel Camus avait malencontreusement cédé quelques semaines plus tôt devant le Cancer ne souffrait aucune discussion. Et oui, par amour, un être humain était capable d'aller bien au-delà des limites imposées par l'éthique ou la morale. Le sang qui gicle de deux gorges d'enfants… Par amour. Serrant les dents, elle se libéra de l'emprise de son cousin sans effort ; les mains de celui-ci retombèrent, inertes, avant qu'il ne se détourne à nouveau.

« Je lui ai dit des choses, Rachel… Des choses… » Sa voix frémissait : « J'étais en colère, il… Il ne m'a pas fait confiance ! » Le poing du Scorpion s'abattit avec hargne contre la paroi rocheuse. « Il ne m'a rien dit, à moi ! Son seul ami, et il ne m'a rien dit !

- Il voulait te protéger. Vous protéger, tous les deux.

- De cette façon-là ? C'est ça ?! Il m'a menti Rachel, pendant des années ! Et il… J'aurais pu l'aider.

- Tu crois ? »

Elle voyait que la fureur le disputait à une souffrance profonde que Milo s'efforçait de tenir à distance. Qu'il refusait d'accepter l'évidence.

« Regarde ta réaction, Milo… »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et, dans un élan de tendresse, passa son bras autour du cou de son cousin qui s'était laissé retomber sur la banquette de pierre, massant d'un air absent son poing endolori. « S'il t'avait dit la vérité, qu'aurais-tu fait ? Il te connait bien tu sais, peut-être même mieux que tu ne te connais, toi. Ton amitié, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste, c'est tout ce qu'il a jamais eu. Il a préféré se taire pour ne pas perdre ta confiance. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Non. Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne m'ait pas appelé au secours quand il a plongé… Et d'abord, comment en est-il arrivé là ? Comment a-t-il pu sombrer de cette façon ?! Camus est quelqu'un d'intelligent, jamais il…

- Ce n'est pas une question d'intelligence. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il a sans doute cru à un moment donné que… tout cela était mal. Que t'aimer lui était interdit. Pour se comporter comme il le fait, c'est qu'il doit souffrir terriblement… Il a besoin de toi aujourd'hui, sûrement plus que jamais.

- Il a refusé mon aide non ?! Comment pourrais-je lui faire confiance à présent ! Mets-toi à ma place, Rachel !

- Je ne peux pas. Mais par contre, je peux me mettre à la place de Camus. Et je t'assure que si tu ne vas pas vers lui, il ne fera que s'enfoncer un peu plus. C'est à toi de lui montrer qu'il se trompe, parce que pour lui, il est déjà trop tard. »

Malgré la chaleur ambiante, Un frisson glacé dévala l'échine du Scorpion en entendant les derniers mots de sa cousine. Ce n'était pas tant les mots d'ailleurs, que le ton employé, retenu, tendu. Il sentit la main fine trembler contre lui, et sans un mot, il la saisit pour la serrer. Il finit cependant par répondre, lugubrement :

« Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour moi aussi. Je le vois bien, va… Tu l'as dit toi-même : il voulait me protéger, c'est ma faute s'il en est arrivé là. Mais j'ai été infect avec lui et… ma colère ne disparaît pas. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui parler… Ce matin… J'ai eu peur d'y aller. Mü m'a raconté comment s'était passé son test avec Angelo, Shura et Dôkho. Et le peu qu'il m'en a dit… Il verra que je lui mens. Et je n'ai pas envie non plus de voir les réactions d'Aldébaran, ou d'Aiolia. Vis-à-vis de lui.

- Tu sais… tu ne devrais pas préjuger de leurs opinions. » Elle laissa échapper un sourire : « Tel que je connais Aldé, il est très certainement déjà plus ou moins au courant. Il est aussi fin observateur qu'Angelo, mais en plus discret, heureusement. Quant à Aiolia… Une fois la surprise passée, il s'en accommodera. Pas son genre de juger à tort et à travers.

- Tu t'avances un peu là…

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, le petit Aiolia que tu te plaisais à faire tourner en bourrique quand vous étiez gosses, est devenu adulte. Comme toi. Il serait d'ailleurs peut-être temps que tu te le rentres dans le crâne, acheva-t-elle, en tapotant du bout de l'index la tempe du Scorpion qui se dégagea avec humeur.

- Hé ! Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?!

- De ce qui concerne tous aujourd'hui, Milo. » Elle retrouva son sérieux aussi sec : « Chacun doit prendre ses responsabilités maintenant, parce que nous sommes tous dépendants les uns des autres. Au-delà des problèmes que tu rencontres avec Camus, c'est l'ensemble de nos relations qui en dépend. Et notre réussite. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour lui, et aussi et surtout pour nous tous. Je compte sur toi. »

Il joua distraitement encore quelques secondes avec les doigts de la jeune femme entre les siens avant de se lever, dans un profond soupir :

« J'essaierai. Je te promets que je vais le faire. Je ne vois pas bien où ça va me mener, mais… » Il haussa les épaules, avec un embryon de sourire toutefois : « Je sais qu'il a besoin de moi. Je vais tâcher d'être à la hauteur… pour une fois.

- Je ne sais pas si ça pourra t'aider mais… » A son tour, elle quitta le renfoncement rocheux, pour le suivre le long de la falaise, jusqu'à la naissance du sentier qui s'élevait au-dessus d'eux. « Tu devrais chercher la réponse à une question.

- Laquelle ?

- Et bien… Demande-toi pourquoi tu es en colère.

- Mais, je…

- Non, ne dis rien. Réfléchis-y, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Toute son attention dirigée sur ses pieds qu'elle tâchait de poser sur les trop rares espaces secs entre deux vagues, elle buta contre un Milo ahuri qui avait pilé net.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça hein… La réponse, je ne l'ai pas, elle t'appartient. Je crois qu'elle est importante cela dit… Bon ! Tu bouges, ou il faut que je passe devant ?! »

_Temple du Verseau, Sanctuaire, dans la nuit…_

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau se débattre comme un beau diable, essayer de s'enfuir, de courir, toujours ces maudits murs auxquels il se heurtait sans arrêt… Et pourtant, il se jetait encore une fois contre eux, pour les détruire, les briser, pour qu'il puisse sortir ! Mais rien à faire. Il ne pouvait s'en libérer. Même la colère finit par disparaître sous la chape de désespoir et de frustration qui s'abattit sur lui. Il tapait du poing contre le sol, à s'en faire éclater la main, mais malgré le sang, il continuait, il continuait, un cri coincé au fond de la gorge…

« … mus !...veille-toi ! »

N'y avait-il donc personne pour l'entendre ? Personne pour l'aider à sortir de cet enfer ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?!_

Il hurla.

« Camus ! Réveille-toi ! »

Tel un ressort brusquement libéré, il se redressa assis sur son lit, muscles bandés à l'extrême, dégoulinant de sueur.

« Camus ! »

Qui ? Qui lui parlait ? Il y avait quelqu'un juste à côté de lui, qui lui tenait les poignets avec fermeté et qui l'appelait. Encore assommé par son cauchemar, il ne parvenait pas à s'en extraire suffisamment pour entendre autre chose que son prénom, déformé par les brumes du sommeil. Et cette pénombre !

« C'est moi, Camus… »

La lumière jaillit brusquement du chevet, un halo bienveillant qui s'épanouit sur ses draps en désordre, sur le mur blanchi à la chaux derrière lui, englobant enfin celui qui l'avait tiré momentanément de sa prison.

Thétis.

Entortillée dans un immense châle immaculé dont les franges effleuraient la peau nue de ses cuisses, le visage encadré de mèches folles s'échappant d'un chignon dressé à la hâte, elle le contemplait, à la fois effrayée et volontaire.

« C'est moi… Répéta-t-elle avec plus de douceur, mais sans le lâcher. C'est fini… Calme-toi. »

Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait, ses doigts s'agitant convulsivement même après que la jeune femme les avait saisis entre les siens. Encore sous le choc, sa tête balança d'avant en arrière quelques secondes, tandis qu'il tentait de réguler son souffle anarchique, sans pouvoir cependant prononcer le moindre mot. Peu à peu, les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent, sa vue s'éclaircit, et il put enfin regarder celle qui, quelque peu rassurée, accepta de libérer ses mains, avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« Thé… Thétis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu rentrée ?

- Tu n'as pas verrouillé ta porte, comme souvent. » Répondit-elle en souriant, avant de se lever pour aller fermer la fenêtre demeurée ouverte, et qui laissait pénétrer le vent fort qui s'était levé en fin de journée. « Et habille-toi, tu vas attraper la mort, trempé comme tu es. »

Le silence retomba dans la chambre, alors que le souffle du vent s'apaisait, ne résonnant plus qu'à l'extérieur. Sans même le consulter Thétis disparut dans la cuisine, s'affairant à dieux seuls savaient quoi, tandis que maladroitement, il se glissait dans un pull et une paire de jeans. Le sifflement de la bouilloire le renseigna bientôt.

Adossé au chambranle de la porte, il l'observa en train de préparer deux mugs de thé et n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter celui qu'elle lui fourra d'autorité dans la main.

« Merci. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu… Dit-il d'une voix ayant retrouvé son calme.

- Tu m'empêchais de dormir, figure-toi. » Elle se dirigea vers le salon et machinalement, Camus alluma quelques lampes dans son sillage. Elle s'installait déjà dans un coin du canapé, ramenant ses jambes sous elle. « Assieds-toi.

- Thétis, tu n'es pas obligée de… »

Désarçonné, le Verseau observait sa voisine dont l'index lui faisait signe de s'installer. Il lui était certes reconnaissant de l'avoir tiré de ce cauchemar absurde mais il ne devait pas être loin de trois heures du matin et…

« Je suis bien réveillée maintenant et si je dois aller me recoucher, j'aimerais le faire en étant sûre de ne plus être dérangée. »

Elle avait eu beau essayer de saupoudrer ses propos d'un soupçon de sévérité, Camus n'y croyait pas un instant. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Thétis, et quand bien même c'était bien essayé, l'inquiétude latente au fond de son regard azuréen suffisait à démentir son apparente colère.

Après une dernière hésitation, il finit par l'imiter, se carrant dans le coin opposé du canapé, ses longues jambes étendues sur la table basse. Il tourna la tête vers elle :

« Je n'ai quand même pas crié assez fort pour que tu m'entendes, si ?

- Non. » Elle effleura son propre front du doigt : « C'est "là" que je t'ai entendu. Ton rêve m'a atteinte, je ne sais pas trop comment. Enfin… » Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tasse : « Si, je crois que je sais. Il y avait beaucoup de douleur dans ces images. »

Il prit soudain conscience que déjà le cauchemar s'estompait et il tenta de rassembler les quelques souvenirs épars qu'il en avait. Impossible. Ceux-ci coulaient hors de son esprit comme l'eau entre les doigts. Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était cette sensation poisseuse bien connue, cet arrière-goût métallique dans la bouche et le sentiment tout bonnement affligeant de n'être plus grand-chose de valable. Alors qu'avait-elle vu ? Il aurait été bien incapable de le dire, et une brève bouffée d'angoisse le saisit à cette idée. Il l'observa avec plus d'attention, cherchant à déchiffrer sur le visage qui lui faisait face un indice, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à adopter le comportement adéquat. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut de la fatigue et en même temps… un sourire. Elle lui souriait de nouveau.

« Ca va aller Thétis, murmura-t-il, laissant sa nuque reposer contre le sommet des coussins dans son dos. Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta nuit.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » Elle avait répondu sur le même ton feutré, comme soucieuse de ne pas altérer le silence autour d'eux. « Je ne peux malheureusement plus faire grand-chose contre ça. Chaque jour, je ressens un peu plus les cosmos de tous et comme tu étais le plus proche de moi… je n'ai pas voulu te laisser ainsi.

- Merci d'être venue. Tu devrais aller te reposer, demain va être une journée éprouvante pour toi.

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y penser pour tout te dire… »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent sans un mot. Chacun à leur manière, ils appréhendaient le moment où ce qu'ils avaient soigneusement cadenassé au fin fond de leur esprit allait leur sauter à la figure, sans autre forme de préavis. Ne pas se réfugier dans les bras de Morphée constituait un palliatif, le moyen d'arrêter le temps, ou du moins de s'octroyer la sensation de pouvoir le maîtriser un minimum. Lui non plus n'était pas désireux de retrouver le sommeil. Pas si c'était pour se retrouver de nouveau aux prises avec ce qu'il avait depuis trop longtemps cessé de combattre.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ? »

Il sursauta. Cette question, posée sur un ton tranquille avait fusé, vrillant son cerveau sans état d'âme. Que savait-elle ? Etait-ce ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve qui l'y incitait ?

« Non. » Elle répondit aux interrogations muettes de Camus sans tergiverser : « Je crois que je l'ai toujours su, enfin du moins dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre. Mais je ne suis pas la seule, tu sais.

- Parce que ça ne regardait personne. »

Il aurait bien aimé répondre autre chose, mais ce bon vieux réflexe de sauvegarde en avait décidé autrement. Et avec le ton revêche de rigueur, s'il vous plaît. Elle ne sembla pas cependant s'en formaliser :

« C'est vrai, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Tu as raison, ça ne regardait personne. Sans doute. »

La douce chaleur qui se dégageait de la faïence entre ses mains se diffusait dans son corps, apaisant bien malgré lui sa fébrilité.

_« Allons, Camus… Elle vient de te le dire elle-même, ce que tu croyais bien à l'abri ne l'est pas tant que ça finalement… »_

« C'était trop tard. » La voix grave mais mélodieuse du Verseau s'éleva dans le silence, en même temps que son regard glacé, qui alla se perdre au plafond. « Quand je l'ai compris… Ce n'était plus possible. Je devais me taire. Dans le cas contraire, j'aurais fait du mal à quelqu'un.

- Milo ? » Son hésitation laissa finalement place à un assentiment muet. _Oui, Milo._

- La première personne sur qui je suis tombé en arrivant ici, c'était lui. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, quand on voit avec quelles difficultés tous ceux qui venaient de l'étranger comme moi se sont intégrés… Désolé. » Rajouta-t-il avec une certaine précipitation, devant le visage de Thétis qui se rembrunissait. Toutefois, elle eut un geste de dénégation :

- C'est inutile. Ce que tu dis est vrai. Je reconnais que nous n'avons rien fait pour faciliter l'arrivée de ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie du Sanctuaire à l'origine… Je m'en excuse. J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile.

- Bah… On s'y est fait. On n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon. Je n'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi il m'avait plus ou moins pris sous sa responsabilité. Toujours est-il qu'à force de le voir me traîner derrière lui, vous avez dû vous habituer à ma présence... On a fini par devenir amis, lui et moi. »

Distraitement, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres ; le thé était devenu tiède. Il percevait l'attention silencieuse de Thétis attachée sur lui. Sans doute se serait-il arrêté là qu'elle ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur. Thétis n'en voulait jamais à personne de toute manière… Quelle chance elle avait.

« On s'entraînait ensemble, on sortait, il m'embarquait souvent dans ses virées sur le continent, sans compter la quantité incroyable de conneries qu'il a pu faire et pour lesquelles j'ai dû le couvrir je ne sais combien de fois… Nous sommes devenus adultes. Pour Milo, je crois que ça n'a pas changé grand-chose au fond. Sa vie a continué comme elle avait commencé. Pour moi… »

Comme tout cela était loin finalement… Ces souvenirs-là, il ne s'était plus appesanti dessus depuis des lustres. Il était alors un adolescent, à peine devenu un homme, mais il n'avait pas encore perdu toute estime de lui-même. Une époque bénie.

« Quelque chose ne collait pas, reprit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais je ne voulais pas m'en rendre compte. Je me disais que c'était absurde. Mon imagination ou que sais-je… Mais j'ai commencé à douter de moi-même. De ce que j'étais réellement. Saga, en assassinant Shion et en prenant le pouvoir, m'a rendu un service pour lequel je ne sais toujours pas si je dois le remercier ou le détester. »

Il se redressa, posant avec précaution son mug sur la table devant lui, avant de ramener ses pieds sur le sol. Ses coudes se posèrent sur ses genoux.

« J'avais vingt-et-un ans quand c'est arrivé. Il régnait une telle confusion à ce moment-là… Je n'ai pas cautionné ce qui s'est passé, et j'étais prêt à suivre ceux qui se rebelleraient. Le problème c'est que Milo, lui, n'a rien fait. Oh il a protesté, mais ça s'est arrêté là. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai su qu'il ne faisait que suivre les ordres de Rachel. Alors, je suis parti. Avec le recul… oui, je crois que j'ai fui. Non pas le Sanctuaire, ni Saga, mais moi-même. Il fallait aussi que je m'éloigne… de _lui_. Pour savoir. »

Un rire désabusé retentit alors, tandis que son visage disparaissait derrière une mèche céruléenne.

« J'ai su. Et quand je suis revenu, quelque chose s'était cassé. »

Sa voix aussi. Une inspiration stoppée net chez Thétis le renseigna sur la fragilité de sa propre maîtrise en cet instant, et ce qu'il vit alors sur les traits de la jeune femme lui rappela douloureusement ce qu'il avait commencé à observer sur son propre visage, il y avait si longtemps. Cependant, il se raccrocha au regard posé sur lui pour continuer :

« Le revoir a été à la fois le plus grand bonheur de ma vie et aussi ma plus grande perte. Je l'aimais, oui, mais il ne devait pas le savoir. Ni lui, ni personne. J'avais peur… Peur de voir disparaître chez lui cette lumière, cette chaleur qui l'ont toujours accompagné s'il venait à apprendre que la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance le trahissait depuis des années. Ce que j'étais, ce que… je suis, » Il buta sur ces mots, avant de reprendre, bravement : « ne pouvait que le salir. Que le souiller. Je détestais cette idée. Et c'était encore pire de savoir que je devais lui mentir. Parce qu'à partir de ce moment-là, oui… Je mentais consciemment. Il fallait que je conserve au moins cela, son amitié. Au moins ça… Son respect, sa confiance… Si seulement je n'étais pas… Oh bon sang… »

Il se détourna.

La vague de honte et de colère qui le submergea éclaboussa Thétis qui se raidit malgré elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir. Sans un bruit, elle se leva pour se rapprocher de lui, posant ses mains sur les épaules agitées d'un tressautement étrange. Son cosmos délicat se déploya avec précaution, entourant son alter ego d'une onde apaisante, l'or s'enroulant peu à peu autour de lui. Le maelström des pensées de Camus parut retrouver un semblant d'ordre, de calme, son corps se relâchant par à-coups.

De nouveau, il reporta son attention sur elle. De nouveau le temps était suspendu. Il lui sembla que toute notion de conséquence était subitement envolée. Que dans cet intervalle sans repère, son calvaire avait fait une pause, le temps pour lui de laisser couler hors de son esprit torturé toute cette souffrance qui le maintenait entre ses chaînes.

Elle l'observait, vigilante, mais il ne décela pas au fond de son regard cette ombre tant redoutée. Il n'y avait là que confiance et écoute. Pas de jugement, pas de méfiance.

« Thétis… j'ai… » Il ravala sa salive avec difficultés : « Ma vie est devenu un non-sens. Je croyais que cela pourrait s'arranger… Je me suis trompé… J'ai voulu mais… »

Alors il baissa la tête. Accablé. Et cette fois, conscient de l'être.

Il recommença à parler, avec nombre d'hésitations d'abord, sans même oser lever les yeux vers elle, puis plus vite, plus calmement, comme se détachant une fois encore de cet être qu'il abhorrait, dont il contait les actes sans plus aucune émotion, un être extérieur à lui-même, un parasite qu'il ne savait plus contrôler.

Tout fut dit, comment la déchéance, insidieuse, vint jusqu'à lui, le courtisa, le prit en son pouvoir, comment il tenta de se débattre au départ, pour finalement abandonner, se réduisant à cette chose qu'il ne reconnaissait plus en ces instants, cet ersatz d'être humain qu'il devenait l'espace de quelques heures, cette poupée sans autre volonté que celle de punir celui qui était derrière et qui souffrait. Le punir d'exister au moyen de ce qu'il était. Quel paradoxe… La seule solution qu'il avait trouvée, dont il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle l'entraînerait dans les bas fonds d'un tel enfer. Les départs, de plus en plus fréquents, de plus en plus lointains, et les retours aussi, toujours avec une étincelle d'espérance, que peut-être cela avait cessé, que le temps avait fait son œuvre… pour au bout du compte se retrouver confronté une fois de plus à ce sentiment dévorant, qui ne lui octroyait aucune paix, ni celle du corps et encore moins celle du cœur. Et l'engrenage, impitoyable, qui s'était enclenché, qui l'avait pris, malmené, broyé, le détruisant à petit feu, aussi sûrement qu'un suicide lent et douloureux. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Plus rien sauf une poignée de main, un sourire, des mots, une voix…

« … Je l'ai perdu, Thétis. J'ai tout perdu. Si seulement j'avais pu cesser de l'aimer… Si seulement… Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Il ne me reste plus rien. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Le serra contre elle. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Si monstrueux que fut ce récit, si difficile qu'il fut à entendre, c'était bien un homme qui venait de le lui raconter. Non pas un étranger, mais une personne qui faisait partie d'elle, au même titre que tous ceux qui l'entouraient, et cette souffrance était aussi la sienne. Une douleur d'autant plus insoutenable que nulle lueur d'espoir ne brillait par-delà cette noirceur. La seule à laquelle il aurait pu se raccrocher s'était brutalement éteinte deux jours plus tôt, après plus de vingt ans de vigilance et d'attention, en vain.

Sans un mot, elle le laissa appuyer sa tête sur son épaule. Le silence les recouvrit. Alors, tout doucement, une paix éphémère mais salvatrice descendit en lui, pour la première fois depuis une époque ancienne et oubliée, une époque où un dénommé Camus croyait encore à la vie.

_Temple de la Vierge, Sanctuaire, le lendemain matin…_

Ça lui coûtait. Pour de bon. En gravissant l'ultime marche menant au temple de la Vierge, il était à vrai dire sur le point de faire purement et simplement demi-tour, pour aller directement s'acquitter de son devoir. Sans chercher à intervenir, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Mais cela, si l'ancien Kanon, celui qui avait vécu pendant quinze longues années dans un trou perdu avec la haine chevillée au corps aurait pu le faire, le nouveau, lui, qui avait retrouvé son monde et ceux qui lui étaient chers, savait qu'il n'était plus temps de satisfaire son gigantesque ego mal placé. L'ancien, le nouveau… Allons, voilà que Saga déteignait sur lui à présent !

Il esquissait déjà un sourire vaguement ironique quand une voix dépourvue de toute chaleur lui parvint depuis l'intérieur du temple.

« Kanon. Tu n'es pas à Star Hill ?

- Toi non plus. »

Par-delà l'obscurité qui régnait encore en maître entre les doriennes de la sixième maison, en dépit d'une aube déjà bien lumineuse, le cadet Antinaïkos observait le maître des lieux s'avancer vers lui, auréolé d'une lueur dorée qui semblait provenir des tréfonds de son corps, accentuée par l'imposante chevelure blonde qui ondulait à chacun de ses pas.

Le regard qui se fixa sur Kanon était tout, sauf amical.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler. Si ça peut te rassurer, ça m'enchante à peu près autant que toi. »

Le ton était donné. Les deux hommes s'ingéniaient à s'éviter depuis… Depuis quand déjà ? Ah oui.

Des images traversèrent l'esprit de Kanon, les images d'une femme, d'un corps, d'un abandon… des images troublantes mais qui pour lui avaient pris, à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, une tournure différente de celle du simple souvenir.

Le regard limpide de Shaka se voila. Kanon n'était pas connu pour la faiblesse de sa force mentale, ni pour sa pitié. Et si le chevalier de la Vierge avait encore eu le moindre doute, il venait d'en être définitivement débarrassé.

A peine ses épaules ployèrent-elles, un court instant. Déjà il se redressait, son visage arborant une neutralité soigneusement étudiée.

« Fais vite. On doit nous attendre.

- Justement, il faut que nous parlions du "on". »

Thétis.

L'inspiration que prit Kanon valait tous les discours. Il était venu, il était là, il avait tourné et retourné le problème dans sa tête au cours des trop longues nuits qu'il avait passées à remâcher la situation, et la décision qu'il avait prise ne le satisfaisait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Un instant le visage de la jeune femme flotta dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il le chasse résolument. Ça ne réglerait rien.

« Je suis venu te demander ton aide.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? » Shaka, lui, en tout cas n'y croyait pas une seule minute.

- Elle ne tiendra pas le coup. » L'émeraude se planta dans l'azur qui lui faisait face, sans ciller : « Tu le sais et je le sais. Chaque jour qui passe la fait plonger un peu plus. Elle est forte, elle ne veut rien montrer mais… » Kanon se détourna.

Cet homme, tête baissée, en face de lui… Shaka l'observa en silence. Les poings serrés ne lui échappèrent pas, pas plus que le battement désordonné de la veine sur sa tempe, entre deux mèches océanes.

« Et ?

- Tu l'as déjà fait. Refais-le. Bloque son sens de l'empathie.

- Es-tu bien conscient de ce que tu me demandes ?

- Au moins autant que toi non ?

- Ne m'accuse pas.

- Il n'est plus temps pour ça. Je nous souhaite à tous les deux de pouvoir régler ce contentieux… après.

- Elle n'a pas refusé.

- Avait-elle le choix ? »

_« J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit le cas… »_ Par-delà leur colère respective, les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent. Mais quels mots prononcer ? Aucun par celui qui avait rejeté et qui avait perdu jusqu'à la notion de l'amour de son prochain pendant quinze ans. Aucun par celui qui avait été emmuré de sa propre volonté dans une divinité protectrice, et qui avait détruit jusqu'à son humanité.

Kanon haïssait cette idée. Il la haïssait depuis qu'il avait vu la première fois le regard de Thétis s'éteindre aussi subitement que la lumière s'évanouit dans une nuit trop sombre, pour se durcir au-delà du concevable. Elle avait comme disparu à ce moment-là. Il ne subsistait plus grand-chose de la Tissa qu'il connaissait, de cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée, de celle qui…

Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Par tous les dieux, aucune autre…

« Bientôt, il sera trop tard. » Le souffle rauque de Kanon brisa le silence : « Le stress de la douleur sera trop fort et… Je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse comme Aphrodite.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Non, mais Rachel m'en a parlé. »

Les traits de Shaka se contractèrent brièvement, mais avec une violence rare. Tout cela s'était-il donc déroulé à une époque où il pouvait encore ressentir la souffrance humaine ?

Peu de gens avaient su toute la vérité sur les raisons de la mort du précédent chevalier des Poissons. Ou du moins, pas de façon directe. Les rumeurs avaient par la suite accompli leurs œuvres. Mais lui avait assisté au retour du corps. Lui avait vu le visage sans vie d'Aphrodite. Mort d'épuisement, et derrière la sérénité apparente des traits délicats de l'homme, les profonds stigmates de la plus grande des douleurs avaient imprimé leur marque.

Kanon eut un haut le corps. Ainsi, c'était donc à ça que cette mort ressemblait ? Non. Non ! Pas elle ! Que les dieux aient pitié… Pas comme ça…

« Shaka…

- Je le ferai. » La Vierge passe devant Kanon pour sortir avant de rajouter :

« Mais partiellement. Nous avons besoin de son empathie, tout comme celle de Mü. D'autres appuis seront… nécessaires.

- Merci.

- Nous sommes en retard. »

Pensif, Kanon l'observa s'éloigner vers le sommet du Domaine Sacré. D'autres appuis ? A peine haussa-t-il un sourcil tandis qu'il passait en revue les implications de ces quelques mots. Devait-il entendre ce qu'il voulait, ou Shaka avait-il glissé là quelque message qui n'appartenait qu'à lui ?

D'un toucher négligent, il effleura mentalement les temples du Sagittaire et des Poissons. Son statut de bon dernier était confirmé.

_Arène d'entraînement, Sanctuaire, dans le même temps…_

« Tu as encore baissé ta garde trop tôt ! Pour la deuxième fois… »

Avec un amusement teinté d'une certaine inquiétude, Aioros regarda Thétis se relever, d'abord sur un genou puis enfin droite sur ses jambes, bien que quelque peu flageolante.

Les lèvres pincées, elle épousseta d'un geste agacé la hanche sur laquelle elle venait d'atterrir rudement. Elle se remit en position devant un Sagittaire ahuri :

« Thétis… Il est temps d'y aller !

- On a encore un peu de temps.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

C'était elle qui l'avait tiré du lit. Certes, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraîner chaque jour ensemble depuis quelques années maintenant, du moins quand la jeune femme était présente au Sanctuaire, mais compte tenu du programme quelque peu particulier prévu pour la journée, il avait imaginé qu'elle aurait eu autre chose en tête qu'un banal entraînement. Raté. Et à vrai dire, elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de comprendre, ni même d'essayer.

Mais plus l'heure avançait, plus l'adversaire auquel il était confronté s'éloignait de la Thétis qu'il connaissait, habituellement rayonnante et combative, souple comme un chat et vive comme un torrent. Non, décidément, les quelques lambeaux de concentration qui demeuraient à la jeune femme ne lui étaient, en cet instant, pas d'un grand secours.

Fébrile, maladroite, elle valdinguait d'erreurs grossières en fautes de débutant, jusqu'à mordre la poussière plus souvent qu'à son tour. Elle ne l'avait pas habitué à ça.

Négligeant l'invite au combat qu'elle lui adressait d'un geste impatient, il marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à elle, pour finalement poser deux mains apaisantes sur les avant-bras nus et crispés, qu'elle tenait à demi levés devant elle.

« Ça suffit. Arrête ça. »

Il eut droit à un regard courroucé. Voire même à une moue dédaigneuse digne d'une gamine. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle abdique.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai, Aioros, lâcha-t-elle finalement, en se laissant tomber sur le premier gradin de pierre qui bordait l'arène. Je lutte, chaque jour, pour ne pas me laisser envahir, pour ne pas ressentir l'angoisse des uns et des autres, mais je sais que tout ce que je pourrais tenter tout à l'heure sera inutile. Ça me terrifie.

- Cela en est arrivé à ce point ? Fit le Sagittaire en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Elle hocha la tête, dans un soupir :

- C'est là, ça ne me quitte plus désormais. Encore hier soir, Camus… »

Une brève grimace déforma ses traits délicats, au souvenir des heures qu'elle avait passées à drainer la souffrance hors du Verseau, la souffrance morale, la pire des souffrances. Mais comme tout cela était illusoire… elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait soulagé que momentanément, qu'elle n'avait rien résolu. Au-delà de ses facultés si particulières, la conscience de ne pas disposer d'un véritable pouvoir d'action lui était intolérable. Tout comme pour Shaka. Là encore elle serait confrontée à sa propre impuissance, face aux tourments de la Vierge.

« Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aioros avait suivi sans le vouloir le cheminement des pensées de la jeune femme, et sa perception du cosmos avait fait le reste. Une agitation particulière, différente, pointait sous le ressac des questions sans réponse qui la hantaient.

« _Et moi ?! »_ Hurlait son esprit paniqué. _« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour moi ? Que vais-je devoir affronter à mon tour ?! »_

« En effet, admit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu aurais dû t'y attendre non ?

- Non. Honnêtement, non. » Elle secoua la tête, son regard absent fixé sur le centre de la piste en terre devant elle. « Tout cela était derrière moi. Un souvenir et c'est tout. Pas un seul instant, je n'aurais imaginé que j'y serais à nouveau plongée… J'ai construit ma vie sans lui. Aujourd'hui… je ne sais plus.

- Pourquoi tant de questions Thétis ?

- Parce que j'ai changé. Parce qu'_il_ a changé. Et aussi… » Elle se mordit les lèvres. « … parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui souffre, et que je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Quelqu'un à qui je tiens.

- Si ce quelqu'un est bien qui je crois, alors, je pense que tu ne devrais pas te torturer ainsi.

- Aioros ! » Indignée, elle lui jeta un regard furieux : « A croire qu'Angelo a déteint sur toi ma parole !

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. » Le Sagittaire avait réprimé un sourire : « Il me semble simplement que tu n'as pas à croire que c'est de ta faute. Il est loin de nous tu sais… Sans doute trop loin pour que qui que ce soit puisse l'aider. Non pas qu'il ne le veuille pas. Mais ça ne dépend plus que de lui désormais. »

Voulait-elle le croire ou pas, Aioros n'en savait rien. Thétis pouvait parfois se montrer bornée. Admettre qu'elle n'était capable de rien, elle dont la sensibilité exacerbée lui permettait de voir bien au-delà des apparences, constituait à l'occasion une étape bien difficile à franchir pour sa propre fierté. Il l'entendit soupirer à ses côtés :

« Je ne croyais pas que le passé pouvait être autant présent… J'ai l'impression que depuis que nous sommes tous réunis ici, nos vies s'entrechoquent. Nous ne sommes pas si indépendants que ça finalement…

- Je comprends que ce soit compliqué pour toi, qui as beaucoup vécu à l'extérieur.

- Tu es toujours resté au Sanctuaire, mais cela l'est tout autant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Thétis, qui observait le profil intact du Sagittaire vit le sourire pensif qu'il arborait se diluer sur ses lèvres, et l'ombre envahir son regard céruléen. Oh, certes, elle ne demeura pas. Mais les paroles de la jeune femme l'avaient heurté. Il se leva :

« Thétis… Tout se passera bien. » Entendit-elle avec un soulagement relatif, surprise qu'il lui tourne le dos. « J'ai confiance en chacun d'entre nous et je sais… que tu finiras par trouver tes réponses. On les trouve toujours. »

_Star Hill, Sanctuaire…_

Thétis n'était pas la seule à être tendue, ainsi qu'Aioros put s'en rendre compte en voyant Shaka arriver, suivi de près par Kanon.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'angoisse à proprement parler qui se lisait sur leurs visages, non, mais plutôt d'une sorte de méfiance latente, de retenue maîtrisée, d'assez mauvais augure toutefois, compte tenu de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous les quatre à entreprendre. Avec son acuité coutumière, le Sagittaire perçut au-delà des poignées de main qu'il échangea avec les deux derniers arrivants le trouble qui perturbait leurs cosmos. Un trouble quasi-identique.

Elle était comme paralysée. Malgré les dernières paroles d'Aioros, plutôt positives, le piège qu'elle appréhendait lui donnait l'impression de se refermer sur elle et de l'étouffer. Pourtant, ni Kanon, ni Shaka ne firent montre d'une attention particulière envers elle. Mais leur simple présence suffisait à perturber de nouveau le précaire apaisement qu'elle s'acharnait à maintenir en elle. Le moment était arrivé. Ah, elle avait reculé… Et bien il allait falloir sauter maintenant.

Tous savaient comment s'était déroulé le test de la croix cardinale. Enfin, peut-être pas en détail. Mais l'essentiel avait été retenu : le succès. Quant à la croix fixe… L'essai avorté était finalement ce qui les avait le plus marqués. Bien sûr, ce n'était que partie remise et le couac provoqué par Milo ne constituait qu'un contretemps, du moins ils l'espéraient. Néanmoins, ils se savaient attendus au tournant.

Ce fut tout naturellement Aioros qui amorça le processus. Sa maîtrise du cosmos, qui ne s'était jamais démentie au fil des années, était indiscutable. Kanon l'observait, impressionné.

Au bout de toutes ces saisons passées loin de ses semblables, il en avait presque oublié avec quelle facilité celui avec lequel il avait grandi gérait sa propre énergie, la modelant à son gré aussi aisément qu'un oiseau utilise le vent pour se mouvoir. Et d'ailleurs… oui, le plaisir qu'y trouvait le Sagittaire était perceptible.

Aussi Kanon se rendit-il à peine compte que le cosmos d'Aioros effleurait à présent le sien, tant son approche était aussi habile que délicate.

_« Tu es prêt ? »_ Le Gémeau sursauta. Il entendait la voix de son alter ego pour la première fois depuis son retour au travers du surmonde.

_- Oui. »_

Cela ne prit même pas une fraction de seconde, pour ne pas dire que ce fut instantané. L'aura de Kanon, si longtemps absente de l'enceinte du Sanctuaire, se déploya enfin… et sa puissance les fit tous chanceler. Shaka, qui préparait sa propre entrée dans le cercle et observait le troisième axe par le prisme du surmonde, perçut un souffle vigoureux l'environner soudain, une force stable et impérieuse qui s'installait durablement autour d'eux. Quant à Thétis, bien que s'en défendant, elle ne put que constater avec un certain fatalisme que ce cosmos éveillait en elle des échos dont elle se serait volontiers passée.

Aioros pouvait remercier les dieux de toutes les mythologies possibles et imaginables de ce don merveilleux que lui avait offert le destin, en lui permettant de distinguer avec exactitude chacune des étincelles du cosmos qui lui faisait à présent face. Dans le cas contraire… il frissonna à l'idée de ce qu'il aurait pu advenir de lui. Résistant au mur de puissance qui se dressait devant lui, il affirma sa propre force pour se porter à la hauteur de Kanon, au milieu des grises étendues informes qui les cernaient. Les silhouettes de Shaka et de Thétis, attentives, se découpaient de loin en loin, attendant leur tour d'entrer dans la danse.

Ce cosmos rappelait des souvenirs au Sagittaire. Des souvenirs douloureux. Voyant l'image de Thétis se troubler tout à coup près de lui, Aioros entreprit de refouler précipitamment ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, l'essence de la jeune femme retrouve son intégrité. Mais Kanon avait perçu ce que son opposé sur l'axe voulait à présent occulter. Cette impression diffuse n'en fut que plus renforcée, lorsque leurs deux cosmos, d'abord affleurants, se touchèrent, décidés, avant de se mêler définitivement en une seule et même entité.

Les Gémeaux et le Sagittaire…. Quand les uns manipulent le temps et l'espace, jouent avec les repères humains pour les transformer et les plier à leur volonté, l'autre plonge dans le cosmos, apprend à le connaître, à l'aimer, à le respecter dans son intégrité et ses différences, d'un être à l'autre. Saga et Aioros. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas si dissemblables que d'aucun le croyait, non, une même ambition les avait fait évoluer ensemble, côte à côte, les avait réunis le temps de l'enfance et de l'adolescence, une même ambition, certes, mais pas les mêmes moyens. Et malgré le passage du temps, malgré les cicatrices héritées des blessures, une frustration teintée d'amertume demeurait.

Il suffisait de regarder pour s'en apercevoir.

Kanon aurait-il dû s'y attendre ? Sans doute que oui. On a beau donner l'image d'un parangon de vertu, d'un symbole de la justice, et toute la litanie habituelle, on en demeure pas moins un être humain. Aioros n'échappait pas plus à cette règle que ses camarades, moins exemplaires que lui.

Le Sagittaire qui se tenait devant lui, et dont la silhouette disparaissait par intermittence derrière les longues écharpes d'une brume incolore, ne portait pas de masque. Cette vision, pour surprenante qu'elle fût, n'était rien à côté du visage dénudé. Un visage vierge de tout stigmate. Un visage jeune. Un visage beau.

Kanon, bien qu'ayant appris les règles régissant le surmonde par lui-même au fil de ses propres expériences, en savait suffisamment pour saisir les implications de ce qui s'offrait à sa vue. C'était ainsi qu'Aioros se considérait. C'était ainsi qu'il aurait aimé que sa vie se déroule. Compréhensible non ? En tout cas, ce fut ce que le cadet des Antinaïkos pensa, se disant qu'il aurait sans doute réagi de la même manière s'il avait été à sa place. Mais en l'occurrence… il occupait celle du frère de celui qui avait détruit la vie du Sagittaire. Et à ce niveau de conscience, où les mensonges n'ont pas droit de cité, il était difficile d'envisager les choses sous un autre angle.

Il s'y était accoutumé à ce masque argenté. Il avait pris l'habitude de ce visage partiellement caché en permanence, même malgré les boucles brunes et indisciplinées que le Sagittaire laissait volontairement retomber sur les traces de l'infamie. A présent devant ce visage pur et parfait, il était gêné.

Les yeux azur d'Aioros disparurent derrière ses paupières qu'il venait d'abaisser.

Il savait ce que Kanon voyait. Peut-être à un moment donné s'était-il posé la question, mais lui aussi savait que ce qu'il était encore réellement, tout du moins dans cette sphère de conscience, il ne pourrait pas le cacher encore bien longtemps. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à espérer à présent, c'était que cela suffirait. La part d'individualité qui lui demeurait à cet instant lui soufflait que Kanon, sans doute, n'avait pas à pâtir de ce passé qui le rongeait. Ni lui, ni Thétis, ni Shaka.

L'aura du Sagittaire ne s'était pas départie de son homogénéité, et la solidité de leur association ne faiblissait pas. Kanon eut bien une hésitation ; le léger contact amical de son alter ego la balaya. Ils étaient prêts.

Thétis, qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du visage d'Aioros se laissa surprendre par l'énergie parfaitement égale et maîtrisée de la Vierge, qui l'enveloppa. Une certitude parfaite. Une solidité absolue. Sur l'instant, la jeune femme fut soulagée de percevoir cet appui contre lequel elle allait pouvoir s'adosser. Mais sur l'instant seulement. La tension entre ses deux amis d'enfance, là-bas, qu'elle observait en train de maintenir le délicat équilibre auquel ils étaient parvenus, n'avait pas complètement disparu. Son empathie ne cessait de lui lancer des signaux d'alerte. Elle, elle savait. C'était son rôle de savoir.

La jeune femme répondit cependant à l'appel de Shaka. A la toute puissance divine s'opposèrent bientôt la douceur et la volonté humaine des Poissons ; des notions antinomiques au possible s'il en était, pourtant, elle n'éprouva aucune difficulté à s'accorder avec son compagnon du sixième temple. Peut-être parce que ce cosmos lui était familier. Peut-être parce qu'elle y trouvait une résonance apaisante avec les angoisses qui la tenaillaient, avec d'autant plus de férocité qu'elles ne lui appartenaient pas. Du moins pas toutes. Ces tourments, si banalement humains, se diluaient, se délitaient dans les profondeurs du cosmos de la Vierge, si altier, si pur qu'il ne pouvait être atteint par de telles turpitudes. A la fois contraires et complémentaires dans leurs visions respectives de l'homme et de ses souffrances, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux. Ils se sourirent. Si les derniers jours passés n'avaient pas contribué à lever toutes les interrogations qui subsistaient entre eux, cette union de leurs cosmos surpassait en cette seconde toutes leurs incertitudes.

Les ors du sixième axe se mêlèrent et cette fois, ce fut elle qui alla dans sa direction, tendant son cosmos vers lui qui l'accepta avec bienveillance. La confiance mutuelle qu'ils se témoignaient se traduisit par une stabilité étonnante de leur combinaison. Aucune des deux auras ne se soumit à l'autre. Elles s'entrecroisèrent, en toute simplicité, les infimes nuances qui les distinguaient, demeurant, se complétant, sans disparaître.

Le chatoiement de l'énergie ainsi concentrée occulta le clair-obscur du surmonde, accentué par la lueur plus froide des cosmos mêlés de Kanon et d'Aioros, qui à présent se tenaient aux côtés de la Vierge et des Poissons. Sans en avoir tout à fait conscience, Shaka s'appropria le centre d'équilibre de ce qu'il maintenait avec Thétis, laquelle s'adressa à ses compagnons :

_« Nous y sommes presque… »_ Sa voix claire résonna dans leurs esprits : _« Kanon, je t'en prie... Prends sa main. »_

Se détachant avec difficultés des pensées qui lui encombraient l'esprit, le Gémeau retrouva suffisamment de maîtrise pour interroger Aioros du regard, qui hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Alors, comme repoussant le vide sans repère qui les environnait, Kanon tendit le bras vers Shaka.

Le Sagittaire constituait l'initiateur du changement. Ou plutôt, le signal, la dernière étape avant le recueillement ultime qui précédait le retour à la vie. Les Poissons assuraient ce dernier, symbolisant ainsi le renouveau, la source de chaque existence qui une fois de plus allait suivre les jalons que le parcours immuable de la roue laissait derrière lui. La libération de l'accumulation d'une vie. Gémeaux et Vierge, exacts miroirs sur le zodiaque de ces deux charnières, se devaient de leur prêter assistance, d'assurer la parfaite tenue de l'équilibre sans lequel ce précieux héritage ne peut être offert, ne peut être vécu.

Malgré son apparente certitude, une hésitation freina le geste de Kanon. C'était à Shaka qu'il devait à présent faire confiance. Il n'avait guère le choix, surtout en cet instant critique, mais… Ils n'étaient pas amis.

Ne l'avaient d'ailleurs jamais vraiment été, et avaient conscience l'un et l'autre de l'être sans doute encore moins depuis que la silhouette d'une femme se dressait entre eux. Pourtant, ils étaient sur le point de s'allier plus étroitement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, ou avaient eu l'occasion de le faire. Kanon pouvait-il compter sur la discipline et le professionnalisme de Shaka en cet instant ? Mieux encore, sur les siens propres ? Le cadet des jumeaux retint son esprit une fois de plus. Il devait le faire. Néanmoins… cela ne l'engageait en rien n'est-ce pas ?

Il agissait pour le bien commun, pour son frère, pour… pour Thétis aussi. Il ne ferait que son devoir et il en serait de même pour Shaka. Ce fut en tout cas ce qu'il lut dans le regard turquoise de l'indien qui attendait. Patiemment.

Shaka s'étonnait lui-même de l'absence de tout qu'il ressentait en son for intérieur. L'homme qui s'apprêtait à entrer en résonance avec lui était pourtant celui qui lui avait arraché ses derniers espoirs d'humanité, ses dernières étincelles d'illusion qu'il aurait voulu entretenir. Celui qui possédait ce qu'il lui restait de plus cher. Avait-il donc tout perdu, définitivement ? Il s'effaçait. Son âme… ne lui appartenait plus. Il avait pris le dessus, Il l'avait envahi. Il lui faisait accomplir Sa volonté.

Leurs deux cosmos se confrontèrent néanmoins avec une certaine brutalité. Une brusquerie plus imputable à Kanon, certes, pressé d'en finir, et le choc fut à la hauteur de sa hâte. Les corps d'Aioros et de Thétis, sur Star Hill, protestèrent devant ce traitement qu'on leur infligeait au travers de leurs propres auras, soumises à cette secousse dépourvue de toute délicatesse qui boucla cependant leur cercle, et par la même occasion, lia les deux réserves d'énergie qui palpitaient devant eux.

Ils y étaient. Enfin. La seule, l'unique. L'Energie, cette trace du cosmos originel qu'ils portaient en eux, à présent renforcée, sublimée, à la fois unie et disparate, à la fois simple et complexe. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple somme de leurs puissances respectives, non, c'était bien plus que cela. De leurs individualités, ils avaient généré un tout, qui se situait bien au-delà de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu rêver ou imaginer.

Le temps se suspendit, en même temps que leurs souffles. L'émerveillement avait pris le pas sur leurs doutes personnels, et tous quatre contemplaient leur création. Un frisson parcourut leurs corps immobiles et glacés sur Star Hill. Le silence remplaça la confusion de leurs pensées, l'espace d'un répit, d'un instant au cours duquel s'abolirent le passé et le présent.

La gigantesque lueur dorée qui les entourait de toutes parts chassa les quelques repères, éphémères, qu'ils avaient édifiés inconsciemment les uns par rapport aux autres. Ils ne se distinguaient même plus. Chacun aurait pu se croire seul… Or, il n'en était rien. Impossible quand un flot irrépressible de pensées, d'idées, de souvenirs, de sensations les submergeait, forçant petit à petit leurs dernières barrières.

Les limites disparurent. Ce que Mü ou encore Dôkho n'avaient évoqué qu'à demi-mot, presque gênés, venait de se saisir d'eux, avec une autorité ne laissant guère d'autre échappatoire. Toute forme d'individualité évanouie, ils se dissolvaient, se mélangeaient, se perdaient dans ce qu'était devenu leur cosmos. Le Cosmos. Le grand tout, celui auquel ils appartenaient à l'instar de tout être humain, celui dont ils avaient appris à force d'années d'entraînement et de souffrances, les méandres, les chemins, la force aussi. Celui qui était le commencement et l'achèvement. Le vertige les saisit tour à tour lorsque la sensation bien réelle d'une chute sans fin s'empara de leurs âmes qui peu à peu les quittaient, ou plutôt non, les rassemblaient autour de cette énergie flamboyante qu'ils avaient conçue, sans savoir où elle allait les conduire.

La conscience de leurs corps les avait abandonnés. Ils n'étaient plus que pure lumière, réunis dans l'unité. Une unité fragile. Trop fragile. La sphère autour d'eux et, étrangement, en eux, crépitait, de longues et puissantes étincelles les environnant en un rythme aléatoire et dangereux. Une sensation diffuse de douleur s'empara de chacun d'entre eux, tandis qu'ils luttaient pour se maintenir, qu'ils luttaient contre cette force qui brisait une à une les barrières de leurs esprits respectifs. L'amertume d'Aioros, le doute de Shaka, l'inquiétude de Kanon, tout cela se déversa en une coupe commune qui fit vaciller le délicat équilibre qui les séparait de l'implosion pure et simple.

Le cadet des Antinaïkos se retrouva de nouveau face à Aioros, au sein de ce mælström des plus inconfortables. Ce n'était pas franchement ce qu'il aurait souhaité, mais les pensées du Sagittaire soudain obscures, malsaines presque, en émergeaient tels des écueils incontournables.

_« J'ai voulu qu'il paye ! »_

Abasourdi, Kanon crut que son imagination lui jouait des tours devant une telle violence si inhabituelle chez le Sagittaire. Avait-il bien entendu ?

_« C'est lui qui m'a fait ça ! Il m'a tout pris. Tout… »_

Une onde de colère surgit au milieu d'eux, tendant encore un peu plus la corde sur laquelle ils tentaient tous de se maintenir. Les mots n'étaient rien. La rancœur qui en sourdait, elle, les frappa en plein cœur.

_« Et toi… »_ Le visage qui aurait pu être si parfait émergea dans la lumières aveuglante, contracté par une souffrance terriblement intime : _« Et toi… Tu es lui… Tu es pareil… Je te vois, je le vois ! Ce cosmos, c'est celui qui a voulu m'éliminer… qui n'a même pas eu ce courage-là ! Pourquoi ? »_

Ce cri de détresse, Kanon aurait pu aussi le pousser, mais il ne dépassa pas la frontière de ses lèvres. Rivé sous le regard accusateur d'Aioros, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce dernier se taise. N'importe quoi.

_« M'aurais-tu tué, toi ? »_

Le Gémeau frissonna. Il y avait de l'espoir dans cette question.

_- Ne me demande pas ça, Aioros… »_ Finit-il par balbutier, déstabilisé.

_- Je veux que tu me répondes !_

_- Je… Je ne peux pas. »_

Thétis tenta de réprimer un hurlement, peut-être même hurla-t-elle, toutes les souffrances et les douleurs accumulées par ses pairs se ruant sur elle, qui devenait leur catalyseur impuissant. Elle se sentit faiblir, désireuse de fuir ce creuset de sentiments exacerbés qui se mêlaient les uns aux autres, qui s'affichaient sans plus de retenue, au vu et au su de tous.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien en faire. Prisonnière de ce désir aveugle et inconscient de soulager, elle ne pouvait se dérober. Elle ne saurait sans doute jamais comment elle y parvint ce jour-là, mais quelque part, au fin fond de ses forces, elle trouva les ressources suffisantes pour tenir. Pour aider. De ses souvenirs, mis à nu devant eux, elle isola ceux auxquels elle-même aimait à se raccrocher quand elle perdait pied dans cette vie parfois si blessante. Son enfance… Ses amis… Les images d'un Aioros et d'un Kanon encore enfants frappèrent le Sagittaire et le Gémeau, absorbés dans leur confrontation.

Des rires cristallins retentirent, le ciel si pur de la Grèce parut effacer la lueur dorée qui les entourait, apportant la fraîcheur et l'apaisement. Le passé défila. Et dans le rôle du metteur en scène, une Thétis flageolante, crispée, mais concentrée à l'extrême.

Il y avait autre chose qui les liait tous, bien au-delà de leurs rancoeurs personnelles, et c'était cela qu'elle voulait leur montrer : l'amour qui les avait tous unis, bien avant que l'âge adulte ne les rattrape, avec sa folie meurtrière. L'amour qui, malgré les vicissitudes, avait triomphé de la mort si facile à donner, plus facile à offrir qu'une vie, même amputée, même incomplète.

De cela, le chevalier des Poissons ne voulut jamais s'en séparer. Jamais. Tandis que les images défilaient, quantité de visages apparaissaient et disparaissaient, mais toujours laissant derrière eux un peu de cette chaleur humaine, de cet optimisme qui aujourd'hui n'était devenu rien de plus qu'une exception.

Shaka… Certains de ces souvenirs, il s'en rappelait lui aussi. Ce qu'il voyait au travers de l'âme de Thétis était pourtant plus beau, plus brillant, auréolé d'une douceur et d'une certaine candeur qui lui transpercèrent le cœur avec cruauté.

Etait-ce donc cela qu'il avait perdu ? Il avait vécu les mêmes choses, mais tout était tellement plus gris et plus terne dans sa mémoire, comme voilé par une rigidité qui s'était peu à peu renforcée au fil des années. Une vie statufiée, moulée à jamais dans l'étreinte de la divinité qui ne laisse pas la place à l'humanité.

La main de Thétis parut soudain se saisir de la sienne. Il lui sembla qu'une douce énergie passait en lui, pleine d'entrain et de vigueur, une sève nouvelle qui coulait tout à coup dans ses veines, l'éveillant ou plutôt le réveillant d'un long sommeil sans rêve.

Mais le passé avançait. Et cet excès de vie et de confiance ne pouvait pas exister sans contrepartie. Leurs quatre empreintes qui s'ancraient de plus en plus solidement dans le cosmos résonnant autour d'eux se mêlaient sans cesse plus étroitement. Il ne pouvait y avoir de secrets, ni plus de vérités à demi admises.

Cette sensation familière qui taraudait la jeune femme depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, elle la connaissait si parfaitement qu'elle la faisait sienne, de façon inconsciente. Le cosmos de Kanon adossé au sien ne s'en détachait plus. Il était proche, si proche… Irrésistible, irrépressible, il était là, lui, et il l'aurait tenue dans ses bras, elle se serait abandonnée à lui, que le résultat n'aurait pas été très différent.

Un désir sourd s'enfla sous la surface, une onde de sensualité parcourut les deux êtres qui sans se toucher n'avaient jamais été aussi liés qu'en cet instant. Une vague qui déborda, sans violence mais inexorable, effleurant, englobant sans plus d'hésitation leurs deux compagnons, hébétés. Aucun d'eux n'avait le choix.

Kanon voyait au travers de Thétis, tout à coup si transparente, si claire qu'il se perdit en elle, abandonnant derrière lui ses ultimes limites, ce qui lui restait de son intégrité, comme jamais auparavant. Elle était autour de lui, pourtant il lui sembla qu'il embrassait tout l'être de la jeune femme. Il n'était plus lui, et elle n'était plus elle. Le centre, duquel le duo assurait la solidité, s'amplifia imperceptiblement.

L'instant de surprise passé, l'âme d'Aioros, d'abord hésitante et fragilisée par le ressentiment qu'il pensait avoir cadenassé à double tour et qui venait pourtant de lui sauter au visage, se laissa peu à peu gagner par la confiance qui s'en dégageait, par l'union parfaite qui l'englobait avec douceur. Il y reconnaissait les personnalités de ses deux amis, enchevêtrées et l'évidence de leur absolue complétude le frappa alors.

Il saisit soudain toute la certitude qui les liait, depuis si longtemps. Il n'y avait nul malaise dans la sensualité pure qui l'environnait, et dans laquelle il se laissa glisser avec délice. Elle ne lui appartenait pas, mais elle lui était offerte en cet instant, et la force de l'amitié dont l'état de souvenir venait de disparaître au profit du présent rejoignant enfin le passé se mêla au couple, le renforçant, augmentant le noyau ainsi créé qui vibrait au creux du cosmos.

L'esprit de Shaka se troubla. Quelque part, tel un écho lointain, il retrouvait cette chaleur étrange et inconnue qui l'avait saisi à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, quand la tendresse de Thétis avait fait vaciller ses barrières. Il lui parut qu'il pouvait s'y abandonner. Oui, il le pouvait, à ce moment-là, et oublier ce qu'il était, ce qu'il se devait d'être. Ne pas résister. Croire. Il aurait pu se heurter à Kanon, mais il n'en fut rien. Ce dernier, noyé derrière ses alter ego, n'existait plus pour lui-même, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie. Il restait une place, ouverte, bienvenue. L'incursion de la Vierge se déroula comme dans un rêve. Apaisé, Shaka les rejoignit, sombrant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, délaissant le carcan qui l'étouffait pour s'exposer à son tour.

La tension électrique s'amenuisit. La constance s'établit. L'énergie lumineuse autour d'eux se stabilisa, une sphère parfaite naquit, les englobant dans une ronde infinie qui résonna de loin en loin, tel un chant assourdi, une résonance harmonieuse.

_« Thétis… Nous y sommes… »_ La voix d'Aioros, inattendue, ne brisa cependant pas l'équilibre. Elle coulait de source. _« Tu peux la prendre… »_

Elle constituait l'ultime réceptacle. Cette union merveilleuse allait transiter en elle, pour s'évanouir en ce jour, pour rejoindre l'héritière Dothrakis, un jour prochain. Les Poissons constituaient le dernier maillon d'une chaîne qui n'avait pas d'extrémité. Son cosmos s'intensifia d'un cran, au milieu de ceux de ses compagnons. C'était le moment.

Ce qui se passa en cet instant, Shaka ne sut jamais l'exprimer clairement. Tout ce qu'il comprit après coup, ce fut qu'il était allé trop loin. Ou du moins, plus loin que ce que Dieu lui permettait. Ce qu'il pouvait accomplir, il ne devait pourtant pas y parvenir. Il n'en avait soudain plus le droit. Ce déferlement d'humanité, ce cocon dans lequel il venait de prendre place avec tant de facilité, cette chaleur et cette douceur si humaine, tout cela ne lui était pas destiné. Il n'en faisait pas partie.

Avec une brutalité inouïe, ses trois compagnons furent soudainement dépourvus d'une part d'eux-mêmes lorsque le cosmos de Shaka se rétracta violemment. A l'instar d'une porte qui claque, d'une gifle qui s'abat, ils furent rejetés, repoussés, pris tout à coup dans un tourbillon instable qui les malmena dans une douleur proche de l'agonie.

L'énergie que Thétis contenait à grand-peine vola en éclats. Déséquilibrée, elle fit une tentative désespérée pour se maintenir et surtout maîtriser le flot d'énergie surpuissant qu'ils avaient créé et qui menaçait de les vaporiser d'un instant à l'autre. Une brûlure intense la parcourut quand, dédiant toute sa force à empêcher la catastrophe de s'abattre sur eux, elle se détacha de Kanon.

Une déchirure profonde lui coupa le souffle. Des larmes de douleur perlèrent au bord de ces cils, et des gouttes sanglantes constellèrent son corps affaibli au sommet de Star Hill, tandis qu'elle luttait avec l'énergie du dernier désespoir.

Elle n'y arrivait plus.

Les étendues grises du surmonde disparurent, déchiquetées, rejetées de part et d'autre devant elle, la lame de fond de pure énergie qui déferlait dans sa direction anéantissant tout sur son passage. Figée devant ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler, impuissante, tétanisée, elle ne pouvait que regarder. Regarder la mort.

L'explosion qui retentit tout à coup à ses côtés ne parvint pas à la tirer de sa léthargie. Le cosmos aveuglant qui jaillit devant elle ne la fit pas bouger d'un millimètre. L'absence soudaine de tout la traversa. Il était trop tard.

* * *

Elle retrouva son corps, affalé sur la roche, inconscient, écrasé. Ses doigts, crispés sur sa poitrine, palpitèrent, se détendirent. D'un coup d'épaule las, elle se rejeta en arrière, sur le dos, ouvrant les yeux sur la réalité. Le soleil au zénith blessa cruellement ses prunelles.

Le silence absolu. Etait-il tangible, ou était-ce son esprit qui demeurait coupé du monde ? Non, c'était bien l'absence de tout bruit qu'elle entendait.

Péniblement, elle se releva. Elle n'était pas seule. Kanon, un genou à terre, secouait la tête, sonné, tandis qu'Aioros un peu plus loin reprenait son souffle avec difficulté. Vivants. Tous ? Son regard voilé d'angoisse circulait de l'un à l'autre à la recherche de Shaka, un Shaka invisible, un Shaka dont elle ne percevait plus la moindre étincelle de cosmos.

« Par tous les Dieux ! »

L'exclamation du Sagittaire lui fit redresser la tête. Il se tenait, à peu près debout à proximité de l'unique temple qui se dressait là, avec à ses pieds une forme. Une ombre. Un « non » de panique s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'elle s'élançait, ignorant la torture qu'elle faisait subir à ses membres, que ses genoux heurtaient durement le sol quand elle prit Shaka dans ses bras et saisit sa main de la sienne, couverte de gouttelettes de sang. Elle était glacée. Une décharge sans concession la secoua sans prévenir. Frémissante, elle porta toute son attention au chevalier de la Vierge inanimé qu'elle tenait contre elle. Le vide. Elle voyait sa souffrance mais… ne la ressentait pas. Les yeux dilatés de frayeur, elle le contemplait, consciente soudain d'un manque, ou plutôt d'une sensation assourdie dans sa tête, qui l'empêchait de se porter à son secours.

Les cils de l'indien papillonnèrent, avant de laisser enfin entrevoir son regard azur.

« Pardonnez-moi… » Ce n'était qu'un souffle. « Je… Je n'ai pas pu… » Il regardait derrière elle ; la présence du Gémeau dans son dos était palpable.

« Je n'avais pas le choix… Sinon…

- Shaka… Pourquoi ?! » Ce cosmos qui s'était enflammé à ses côtés... Qui les avait tous protégés… La jeune femme en retrouvait la trace à présent.

- Thétis… Tu… tu dois… » Les traits fins se contractèrent brièvement sous l'effort.

- Je ne te ressens pas ! » La panique était là, de nouveau. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

- C'est inutile… Préserve-toi… »

Il la quitta du regard. Kanon, tendu, hocha la tête. Un sourire pâle flotta sur les lèvres de Shaka, avant qu'il ne referme les yeux.

« Shaka, non ! » Elle n'eut pas le temps de le secouer pour le faire réagir ; Aioros l'avait déjà saisie par les épaules, pour l'obliger à se relever.

« Il est épuisé. Nous allons le ramener à son temple.

- Mais…

- Ça va aller Tissa. »

Elle ne réagit même pas et Kanon se détourna. Les deux hommes glissèrent chacun un bras sous les épaules de leur compagnon groggy pour le soulever, avant de le traîner vers la pente. Les pas que Shaka tentait de faire étaient superflus.

Cela ne servait à rien. Démunie comme elle l'était de sa perception habituelle, elle se sentait profondément inutile. Le cœur en berne, elle leur emboîta le pas.

Jamais la descente ne lui avait paru aussi longue. Et difficile. Elle aurait voulu les accompagner jusqu'au sixième temple. Elle aurait voulu les aider, de quelque moyen que ce soit. Mais son corps lui refusa cette faveur et s'écroula sur le parvis des Poissons, dans l'ombre des doriennes, tandis que d'un regard rendu triste par une colère impuissante, elle observa leurs silhouettes disparaître derrière un méandre du domaine Sacré. Elle ne sut pas s'ils parvinrent sans encombre à leur destination, chargés de leur fardeau. Elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience depuis longtemps.

_Dans la nuit, au Sanctuaire…_

Elle se dégagea en silence. Repoussant avec précaution le bras qui s'appesantissait nonchalamment sur sa taille, elle glissa ses jambes hors des draps, et ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol glacé.

Thétis n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure et bien entendu, pas le moindre réveil digital à l'horizon. Elle ramassa sa montre tombée à terre et se dirigeant d'un pas étouffé vers la fenêtre, en tourna le cadran vers le faible rayon de Lune : deux heures du matin.

Le soupir discret qu'elle laissa échapper fut bien vite réprimé, lorsque le bruit des draps froissés par le retournement d'un corps se fit entendre. Un coup d'œil la renseigna cependant, Kanon ne s'était pas réveillé.

Toujours silencieuse, elle enfila sa robe, se contorsionnant tant bien que mal pour en remonter la fermeture éclair. Elle aurait bien jeté un coup d'œil dans une glace mais après tout, vu l'heure… Elle gagna la porte à pas de loup, tout en relevant ses cheveux, ses chaussures à la main.

La main sur la poignée, elle se retourna. Il n'avait pas perçu son absence. Mais sans doute son corps immense s'était-il étalé un peu plus en travers du lit… Elle se mordit les lèvres, hésita. Mais la porte se referma bientôt sur elle.

Elle se l'était pourtant promis. Juré même. Juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. _« Tu parles… »_ Marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle descendait rapidement les marches jusqu'à la porte latérale du Palais. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se donner des gifles à soi-même, c'était tout ce qu'elle méritait. Mais qu'était-elle donc à la fin ? Quelle sorte de femme pour ne pas être capable de repousser un homme, de le repousser, lui ?

La fraîcheur de la nuit la fit frissonner, lorsqu'elle émergea de l'ombre des doriennes, sous la pâle clarté lunaire. Un instant, elle s'arrêta dans sa course, soudain désorientée. Elle n'aurait pas dû…

_Quelques heures plus tôt…_

La nuit achevait de tomber quand elle sortit de son temple, au moment où Aioros parvenait à son niveau.

« Thétis ! Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de…

- J'y tiens. » Fit-elle, résolue.

Elle guettait le Sagittaire depuis une bonne heure. D'une part, elle se devait de le remercier pour s'être occupé d'elle ; c'était lui qui l'avait ramassée devant la douzième maison un peu plus tôt dans la journée, faisant fi de son propre épuisement. Et d'autre part… Si lui trouvait les ressources nécessaires pour aller se présenter devant son Pope ainsi qu'il le devait, il ne serait pas dit qu'elle serait en reste, fut-elle une femme. Faisant taire les réclamations de son esprit qui se lamentait de fatigue, elle se porta à la hauteur de son alter ego. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil, ouvrit la bouche, la referma. A peine un soupir témoigna-t-il de sa désapprobation.

Saga ne fit pas preuve d'autant de délicatesse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au lieu de te reposer ?! La tança-t-il sans douceur. Shaka est déjà sur la touche, inutile que tu suives son exemple…

- Je vais bien. »

Maudit Kanon… Elle se doutait bien que les jumeaux avaient déjà amplement débattu des événements du jour et la version du cadet n'avait très certainement rien édulcoré. Mais elle n'était pas faible ! Pourquoi fallait-il donc que tous perpétuent cette agaçante habitude de la traiter différemment ?

Sans doute le Pope lut-il en elle ses vigoureuses revendications ; il se rassit en silence, invitant ainsi ses hôtes à en faire autant. Thétis s'étonnait de cette convocation. A quoi bon, puisque Saga devait déjà être probablement au courant de tout ? Elle l'observa avec attention tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette. Son regard fuyait. Non pas elle, mais Aioros.

Les quelques heures au cours desquelles elle s'était laissée sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur lui avaient permis de se reconstruire, de regagner un peu de cette intégrité dont elle avait été dépourvue de façon si inattendue. Bien qu'encore quelque peu anesthésiée, son empathie aussi avait récupéré en sensibilité. Pas encore assez, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle perçoive la gêne grandissante que le silence installait entre le Sagittaire et le Pope.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » La voix grave et profonde de Saga la fit sursauter, la ramenant à la réalité.

- Kanon t'a déjà tout dit, non ?

- Oui, mais j'aimerais connaître votre perception, à tous les deux. » Une réponse aussi neutre que la question d'Aioros s'il en était.

Poissons et Sagittaire s'entre-regardèrent, indécis. Ce fut Thétis qui se jeta à l'eau la première.

« C'est de ma faute. » Son beau regard limpide s'assombrit. « J'ai lâché prise au mauvais moment. J'ai essayé pourtant mais…

- Non, Thétis. Tu n'y es pour rien et tu le sais. »

Aioros, se détournant de la jeune femme, fit face à Saga : « Shaka n'a pas tenu le choc. »

Et de raconter le décrochage de la Vierge à l'instant où la jeune femme prenait à son compte la combinaison de leur quatre cosmos. Elle fut sidérée par son récit. Précis et détaillé, l'aîné des Xérakis avait parfaitement assimilé la complexité du mécanisme qui avait mené à ce semi échec.

Bien mieux qu'elle d'ailleurs, submergée comme elle l'avait été par l'afflux d'émotions de chacun d'entre eux, à tel point qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de percevoir immédiatement l'intervention d'urgence de Shaka, qui les avait tous sauvés. Elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu raconter les événements d'une manière aussi… clinique. Aioros possédait cette faculté de s'effacer derrière tout ce qui était susceptible d'altérer son jugement, quand il le fallait. Elle en était pour sa part, encore très loin.

« … Et pour la suite ? » Le même ton, le même sérieux. Celui qui aurait pu être Pope, et celui qui l'était devenu s'observaient, concentrés.

- Il devrait se remettre très rapidement. Mais… » Aioros secoua la tête d'un air dubitatif : « Je crains qu'il n'y parvienne pas. Tant qu'il ne trouvera pas le moyen de se libérer, de se sortir de cette condition non humaine, il ne pourra pas rester suffisamment en phase avec nous pour mener le test à son terme.

- Tu vois une solution ?

- Non, aucune. »

La fumée bleutée d'une cigarette s'éleva, tandis que Saga se rejetait contre le dossier de son siège. De sa main libre, il se massa distraitement l'arête du nez, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Thétis, qui se raidit imperceptiblement. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun reproche dans le regard vert fixé sur elle.

« J'ai conscience de ce qu'il éprouve pour moi, soupira-t-elle sans s'étonner outre mesure de l'absence de surprise de ses vis-à-vis. Quelque part, je… partage ce sentiment. Néanmoins, je crois qu'Aioros a raison. J'aime beaucoup Shaka, j'aurais souhaité qu'il puisse aller vers moi, comme j'ai tenté d'aller vers lui, mais il n'en est pas capable. Je l'ai compris… aujourd'hui. »

Elle ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir éprouver autant d'amertume en prononçant ces mots, mais la réalité n'avait plus le temps de s'embarrasser de fioritures. Une profonde compassion l'envahit alors, chassant son découragement. Elle ressentait certainement trop les sentiments de ceux qui l'entouraient, elle en souffrait parfois au-delà de l'acceptable, mais en cette seconde, elle se rendit compte à quel point ce don lui était précieux, et à quel point elle se sentait vivante. Elle se nourrissait d'eux, de leurs peines, mais aussi de leurs joies, elle en était partie intégrante. L'idée qu'un être qui comptait tout autant pour elle puisse se trouver à ce point dépourvu de ces petites parcelles d'humanité qui constituaient son propre souffle l'attristait profondément. Elle savait pourtant que cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait rien y faire.

« Il est le seul capable de trouver ses propres réponses, murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le Sagittaire. … Et peut-être qu'alors, tout n'est pas perdu. Il a vu. Il sait ce que nous sommes. Il l'a touché. Qui sait, ça pourrait suffire… »

Les deux hommes ne répondirent rien, mais la jeune femme vit bien dans le sourire d'Aioros qu'il n'y croyait pas tout à fait.

« Nous devrions… Nous devrions lui faire confiance. » Rajouta-t-elle.

Elle avait relevé la tête et soutenait le regard du Pope. Il acquiesça en silence au bout d'un moment, avant de se lever, signifiant la fin de leur entretien.

« Va te reposer Thétis, dit Saga en chassant affectueusement une mèche blonde qui s'était égarée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Et merci d'être venue.

- C'est normal. Aioros, tu descends avec moi ?

- Oui, bien…

- Aioros ? Je peux te voir quelques minutes ? » Le Pope avait posé une main hésitante sur le bras du Sagittaire qui s'apprêtait à emboîter le pas à Thétis. Elle les regarda, tous les deux. Puis s'inclina avec légèreté, « Je vous laisse ! », avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

* * *

Ce fut le claquement des hauts talons de la jeune femme sur les dalles de pierre qui fit relever la tête de Kanon. La silhouette mince de Thétis se glissait déjà vers la sortie quand il l'interpella :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Kanon ! » Elle s'arrêta net en face de lui : « Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus personne… »

Au moment où ces derniers mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres, elle se rendit compte de leur absurdité ; trop absorbée par les événements, elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux notes de piano jouées en sourdine et qui résonnaient dans la bâtisse depuis qu'elle était entrée au Palais. Où était-ce parce que ces sons lui avaient été si familiers fut un temps, que les réentendre aujourd'hui lui paraissait naturel ?

« Je suis venue faire le point avec ton frère, finit-elle par répondre. Aioros est resté avec lui.

- Ah. »

Elle vit les traits de Kanon s'assombrir à l'évocation du Sagittaire, et crut bon de rajouter avec un sourire rassurant :

« Je crois que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est quelque chose qu'ils doivent faire, sans doute. Au fait… C'était quoi ?

- Hum ? » Il se tourna vers le point qu'elle désignait du menton derrière lui. Le piano droit du salon.

« Oh ça… L'intro d'un vieux morceau de Jethro Tull dont je ne me rappelle absolument pas le titre.

- Locomotive breath ? » Proposa-t-elle au bout d'un moment, se rappelant qu'elle avait déjà entendu Kanon jouer ce morceau… dans une vie antérieure.

« Possible, oui.

- C'est gai. » Il haussa les épaules :

« Pourquoi ? Tu trouves qu'on maîtrise beaucoup de choses en ce moment, toi ? »

La jeune femme ne releva pas. Même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Il lui apparut profondément fatigué. Sans doute ne s'était-il pas couché, pensant pouvoir être encore utile. A quoi, il n'en savait probablement rien.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, dit-elle avec douceur. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser. Demain, tout ira mieux.

- Tu as sûrement raison. » Il s'étira tout en étouffant un bâillement : « D'ailleurs… tu devrais en faire autant ! Bonne nuit Thétis.

- Toi aussi. »

Elle n'alla cependant pas plus loin que la porte qu'elle venait d'entrouvrir, la voix de Kanon résonnant soudain de nouveau dans son dos :

« Thétis…

- Oui ?

- Il y a une question que je voudrais te poser. »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna sur lui, il s'était appuyé de l'épaule contre le mur du couloir et les bras croisés, l'observait, le visage redevenu neutre :

« Tu as vraiment cru qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre Shaka et toi ? »

Elle ne sut pas si c'était la question elle-même, ou le ton désinvolte sur lequel elle avait été posée, mais toujours était-il qu'une sourde tension fort désagréable se saisit d'elle.

« Je ne comprends pas, répondit-elle froidement.

- Et bien, ça me semble clair. Ou du moins, ça l'était, tout à l'heure. Ou alors, ce doit être mon imagination… Après tout, croire que qui que ce soit puisse être proche de Shaka de cette façon relève de l'hérésie, non ? »

Elle aurait pu ne pas faire de commentaire particulier. Elle aurait pu écarter la question d'un geste et un sourire. Elle aurait pu ne pas répondre, tout simplement. Au lieu de quoi, piquée au vif par l'expression vaguement moqueuse plaquée sur le visage de Kanon, elle rétorqua aussi sec :

« Oui et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te semble si surprenant… Shaka est un homme que j'apprécie beaucoup. Et que je respecte.

- Un homme ? Persifla-t-il. Es-tu bien certaine que ce genre de définition colle à quelqu'un comme lui ?

- Oui, un homme, comme toi et comme tous les autres ! Te sens-tu si supérieur que tu t'arroges le droit de le juger de cette manière ?!

- Je vois que ce n'était pas qu'une impression finalement… Voyons Thétis, soyons sérieux ! » Il éclata franchement de rire : « Toi ! Avec… Lui ! »

Se décollant du mur, il s'approcha soudain d'elle, qui recula d'un pas, puis un autre.

« Tu ne sais rien de lui… » Tenta-t-elle de se justifier, avant que son poignet fin ne se trouve brusquement emprisonné entre les doigts nerveux de Kanon.

-Je t'en prie, Thétis, tu sais très bien de quoi on parle en ce moment, toi et moi. » Resserrant sa prise, il lui tordit légèrement le bras gauche derrière le dos, et la repoussa contre le mur : « Shaka ne pourrait jamais t'offrir le quart de ce que tu es en droit d'attendre, et tu en es parfaitement consciente. »

Toute la volonté de Thétis de se dégager de l'étreinte de Kanon s'envola sous le regard vert planté dans le sien. Son propre corps s'attendrissait déjà contre celui de l'homme qui la tenait si fermement, son souffle s'accélérait, pourtant elle détourna la tête lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres brûlantes atterrirent alors sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, sur sa peau laissée nue par la robe sans manche qu'elle portait.

De sa main libre, il lui saisit la nuque et d'un geste brusque, la força à le regarder :

« Shaka ne pourrait jamais t'offrir, répéta-t-il sourdement, le quart de ce que moi, je peux te donner. » Cette fois il trouva sa bouche. Et cette fois, elle lui rendit son baiser, de nouveau abandonnée. De nouveau soumise.

* * *

Mais pourquoi au nom de tous les Dieux avait-elle cédé ? Elle ne voulait pas, pas après avoir vu le regard douloureux de Shaka lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait déjà succombé une fois. Pas après s'être rendue compte qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Pas après avoir pris conscience que ce Kanon-là…

Tout en parvenant sur le parvis de son temple, un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Tout allait de travers. Elle s'adossa à la porte de ses appartements, qu'elle venait de refermer derrière elle ; il lui sembla qu'elle était protégée. Un peu. Elle n'avait rien à attendre de Kanon. Rien du tout, si ce n'était l'oubli par l'abandon des corps l'espace de quelques heures. Alors, oui, elle oubliait tout. La souffrance dont elle était entourée perpétuellement depuis plusieurs semaines, celles des uns, des autres, peut-être la sienne aussi d'ailleurs…

Le temps s'arrêtait lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, il s'arrêtait parce qu'elle y trouvait une plénitude toujours recherchée mais rarement atteinte. Mais cela ne pouvait suffire. Pas quand elle devenait elle-même une source de souffrance pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle aimait à sa manière.

D'un geste rageur, elle jeta à l'aveuglette droit devant elle les chaussures qu'elle tenait toujours à la main et elles rebondirent avec fracas contre un meuble. Elle ne détenait pas la solution. Et doutait de la trouver un jour.

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire…_

Saga se réveilla en sursaut. Se redressant assis dans son lit, il regarda autour de lui. La pénombre et le calme régnaient. Jetant un coup d'œil à ses côtés, il vit Rachel blottie sous les draps, endormie, le visage paisible, éclairé par la lumière douce de la pleine lune. Pourtant…

Cela avait été comme un coup de tonnerre, un son brutal qui l'avait tiré d'un sommeil qu'il lui avait été difficile de rattraper. Avec précaution, pour ne pas la déranger, il s'extirpa des couvertures et, nu, s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le ciel était limpide et constellé d'étoiles, pas la moindre trace d'orage à l'horizon.

Se penchant par-dessus le rebord, il examina les temples du Sanctuaire en contrebas. Tout était silencieux et immobile. Malgré tout, une sensation désagréable lui courut le long de l'échine ; quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Tout en fermant les yeux, il prit une inspiration et intensifia son cosmos de quelques degrés. La nuit s'effaça, tandis que les dimensions parallèles s'ouvraient derrière ses paupières fermées. Une à une, il écarta celles qui ne concernaient pas le moment et le lieu présents. Il fut presque étonné de constater à quel point il avait retrouvé toute sa dextérité d'antan ; avec une facilité déconcertante, il allait de l'une à l'autre, cherchant l'anomalie, la distorsion qui l'avait éveillé tantôt. Enfin, il retrouva le Sanctuaire. L'image qui se matérialisa dans son esprit était semblable à un négatif ; chacun des points lumineux qu'il voyait correspondait à une personne présente dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Les lumières les plus intenses appartenaient aux membres des XII, et à Rachel.

Toutes pulsaient à un rythme régulier. Toutes, sauf une, sur laquelle il concentra son attention. Il libéra son esprit qui, tel un aigle, se mit à planer au-dessus des temples. La Vierge ! Se rapprochant, il se rendit compte que la sixième Maison était entourée d'une aura d'un rouge malsain, irrégulière, qui semblait gonfler et se rétracter dans le même temps, à l'image d'un cœur malade. Tout à coup, la présence d'un arc électrique d'une puissance incommensurable, en provenance du temple, s'imposa à son esprit.

_« Shaka !… »_

Faisant volte-face, enfilant rapidement un jean et une chemise qu'il ne prit pas la peine de boutonner, pieds nus, il courut hors de la chambre, descendit le grand escalier pour déboucher sur le parvis du palais, avant de commencer à dévaler les marches jusqu'au temple de la Vierge. _« Mais bon sang ! Comment se fait-il que personne ne réagisse ! Aiolia, Dôkho, que faites-vous ? »_

Il était fou d'inquiétude en parvenant enfin devant l'entrée de la Maison. Confronté à l'aura rougeâtre qui teignait la nuit, il n'hésita cependant pas une seule seconde avant de s'y enfoncer… pour être brutalement stoppé par un champ de force.

S'élevant jusqu'en haut des colonnes, il semblait défendre le cœur du temple d'un mur impénétrable. Au travers de la paroi translucide qui le matérialisait, l'imposant lotus d'or était pourtant visible, marquant le centre du champ et à côté… gisait une silhouette indistincte.

« Shaka !… Laisse-moi passer ! Que fais-tu ? »

Il avait crié, mais sa voix parut rebondir sur l'obstacle et mourir dans un murmure.

Les forces présentes s'intensifièrent tout à coup, le repoussant vers l'extérieur du cercle. Serrant les dents, il tenta de lutter, mais la force qui s'opposait à lui était trop colossale. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que reculer.

A cet instant, une lumière éblouissante jaillit du lotus pour envahir le temple. Sa puissance était telle qu'elle s'infiltrait par tous les interstices des murs, débordait les doriennes jusqu'à suinter dans la nuit. Les yeux fermés pour ne pas être aveuglé, le Pope fut alors assourdi par un son strident qui le lancina jusqu'au dernier de ses nerfs. Un instant paralysé, il entendit un coup de tonnerre, comme celui qui l'avait alerté, puis ce fut de nouveau le silence et la nuit.

Rouvrant les yeux avec précaution, il ne rencontra que la noirceur la plus complète. Seul le champ magnétique luisait faiblement encore devant lui. Plus fragile cependant. Une brève concentration de sa part, suivi d'une décharge d'énergie lui suffit à ouvrir une brèche, dans laquelle il s'engouffra aussitôt. Il fit quelques pas dans la direction supposée de Shaka lorsqu'il s'arrêta net ; ses pieds nus baignaient dans un liquide visqueux et chaud. Le cœur glacé, il éleva sa main droite au-dessus de lui et une lumière dorée vint trouer les ténèbres. Ce fut alors, que baissant les yeux, il vit.

Un ruisseau de sang écarlate s'écoulait dans sa direction depuis le lotus d'or, un flot pourpre dans lequel il marchait à présent. D'un geste brusque, il libéra la lumière. Celle-ci s'en vint flotter à ses côtés tandis qu'il s'avançait, les yeux dilatés, vers le corps de Shaka. Sortant peu à peu de la nuit, il gisait nu en travers du lotus, dont les pétales dorés brisés en mille morceaux s'éparpillaient dans le sang.

S'agenouillant aux côtés de la Vierge, Saga le saisit avec précaution par les épaules pour le retourner ; il avait perdu connaissance. Sa peau pâle disparaissait sous un voile rougeâtre, depuis le haut de son front jusqu'à ses pieds. Son front, d'où avait disparu la marque insigne de sa nature bouddhique.

Sans conviction, il tenta de contacter l'esprit de l'indien. Et se heurta au silence. Il n'était plus là. Pourtant… les empreintes du cosmos paisible de la Vierge n'avaient pas disparu. Elles se maintenaient là, dans le temple autour d'eux, ici dans le corps qu'il soutenait dans ses bras. Et son visage… malgré le ruissellement écarlate qui baignait ses traits, ceux-ci étaient sereins. Peut-être même comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant.

Un bruit de course tira le Pope de sa contemplation. Relevant la tête, il vit Mü se précipiter, essoufflé, et s'affaler devant Shaka :

« J'arrive trop tard… J'ai ressenti ce qui se passait, mais j'ai cru que c'était mon imagination qui…

- Il a perdu trop de sang, il faut l'évacuer sur Athènes. Mü, peux-tu… » Il fut interrompu par l'apparition soudaine dans son esprit des cosmos de leurs compagnons. Thétis était parmi eux. D'autorité, il remit son précieux fardeau au Bélier et ressortit du temple.

Une douzaine de silhouettes se tenaient là, debout, dans l'ombre. Il n'avait pas besoin de distinguer leurs visages pour savoir que pas un ne manquait à l'appel. Silencieuse, Rachel sembla se matérialiser à ses côtés, l'inquiétude chevillée au fond des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui…

« Saga ! »

Le regard du Pope croisa alors celui de Thétis, qui venait de s'élancer dans sa direction. Elle… Son visage…. Elle stoppa net en voyant les vêtements du Pope et un éclair de terreur passa dans ses yeux. Un coup d'œil renseigna Saga sur ce qui l'affolait à ce point ; sa chemise était maculée de sang. Mais il avait à peine reporté son attention devant lui, que déjà elle avait repris sa course vers l'entrée de la Maison et arrivait à son niveau. D'un pas, il glissa devant elle pour lui barrer le passage :

« Non, Thétis, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu entres.

- Laisse-moi passer ! » Cria-t-elle, en tendant le bras pour le repousser. Il s'en saisit, et l'attirant brutalement sur le côté, il l'immobilisa par la taille :

- Je te l'interdis.

- Pousse-toi ! » Dans son hurlement, elle se ramassa sur elle-même et son cosmos s'enflamma sans prévenir. Surpris, Saga dut la lâcher.

Cependant, son étonnement ne fut pas assez déstabilisant pour le déconcentrer au point de ne pas voir arriver le coup que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui porter ; il pivota sur lui-même pour esquiver, et une fois dans son dos, il l'immobilisa d'une poigne de fer.

« Arrête ça Thétis, ça ne sert à rien !

- Tu ne peux pas… m'en empêcher ! » Rugit-elle tout en se tortillant pour se dégager. Saga qui connaissait son agilité et sa souplesse, resserra sa prise et dit posément :

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix… »

Un seul et unique coup. Une vague céruléenne teintée d'or jaillit du parvis du temple de la Vierge, tandis qu'une main longue et ferme s'abattait sans pitié au creux du ventre de la jeune femme dont le corps se tordit sous la violence du choc, avant de retomber, inerte, dans les bras du Pope.

Rachel, qui s'était écartée une fraction de seconde avant l'impact, se redressa aussi vite que possible mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Kanon était déjà là.

« Je vais m'en occuper. » Murmura-t-il, tandis que son aîné, les traits durcis, lui remettait le corps inconscient de Thétis.

En la saisissant contre lui, Kanon ne put réprimer une irrépressible vague de colère aveugle. Inanimée, elle était d'une légèreté angoissante dans ses bras. Elle ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Soudain, une main se posa sur ses doigts crispés, qui entouraient l'épaule de la jeune femme. Levant les yeux, il rencontra ceux qui étaient identiques aux siens, emplis de la même anxiété. De la même culpabilité.

_« Pardonne-moi Kanon. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution, sinon, elle… elle n'aurait pas supporté. »_

Le regard du cadet replongea dans l'ombre. Son frère avait raison. Lui n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit pour s'en occuper seul, alors qu'il aurait dû s'en apercevoir à temps…

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. » les iris verts de Kanon quittèrent le visage exsangue de la jeune femme pour plonger de nouveau dans ceux de son frère : « Merci. »

Un concert d'exclamations étouffées les fit se retourner. Mü venait d'apparaître en haut des marches, portant Shaka dans ses bras, enveloppé dans un drap blanc qui se teintait peu à peu de rouge.

« Bordel de merde… » Le sifflement qui ponctua ce commentaire élégant empreint d'un fort accent italien aurait pu être lancé par n'importe qui d'autre. N'importe qui. Estomaqués, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette image des plus improbables...

« Aiolia, va me réveiller le pilote de l'hélico ! Aldébaran, aide Mü à transporter Shaka jusqu'à la plate-forme, en bas ! Bougez-vous ! »

Les ordres aboyés d'un ton rogue par le Pope eurent le don de les extirper de leur torpeur. Ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés s'éparpillèrent, soit pour accompagner Kanon, ou Mü, suivant le niveau où ils se rendaient, comme incapables soudain de se retrouver seuls. Saga, qui demeurait sur le parvis de la Vierge en compagnie de Rachel, vit même Camus suivre Kanon, et pire encore, Angelo aider Aldébaran.

Songeur, il les regarda disparaître un à un jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le silence et l'absence retombent sur la sixième maison.

« Shaka… Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, à moi ? Répondit le Pope à sa compagne qui marchait à ses côtés, tandis qu'ils remontaient tous deux en direction du Palais.

- Parce que tu sais. Je le lis en toi.

- Je ne suis pas le seul. » Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, qui murmura :

- Il a pris une décision difficile…

- S'il a bien fait ce que je crois, alors il a fait preuve de plus de courage que tous les autres réunis. » Le ton soudain acerbe de Saga alerta la jeune femme :

« Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Ce dont j'aurais dû me préoccuper depuis bien longtemps. Toi là-bas ! »

Le garde qui se tenait à l'entrée des portes du Palais sursauta.

« Mon… Monseigneur ?! Balbutia-t-il en s'agenouillant maladroitement devant celui qui venait de l'interpeller avec dureté.

- Les chevaliers d'or : transmets-leur un ordre de convocation pour dans une heure.

- Mais… mais Monseigneur, il est trois heures du matin et… regardez ! » L'index tremblant du garde se tendit vers l'embarcadère du Sanctuaire, parfaitement visible depuis le haut du Domaine : « Certains sont sur le point de…

- Dépêche-toi ! » Un instant, l'homme hésita. Mais une vague réminiscence d'un passé pas si lointain que ça finit par le faire détaler sans demander son reste.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, Rachel. » Il effleura la lourde chevelure brune soulevée par la brise marine. « Si on continue comme ça, on va droit dans le mur. Et je m'y refuse. Autant pour toi et moi… que pour eux. S'ils ne veulent pas saisir leur chance, je les y obligerai, que ça leur plaise ou non. »

Elle saisit sa main. La serra. Se rappelait-il de cette lettre que Shion lui avait fait parvenir par-delà la mort ? Sans doute ne pouvait-il pas l'oublier. Mais en cet instant, Saga venait d'embrasser pleinement cette charge si particulière que l'ancien Pope lui avait finalement imposée. La responsabilité. Ce n'était pas par grandeur d'âme, ou par charité, ni même par ambition, non. Il voulait qu'ils vivent, tous. Il ne voulait pas les perdre. Aucun d'entre eux. Elle savait qu'en cet instant, ses pensées allaient vers Shaka, vers Thétis, vers son frère… Et elle décelait derrière le souci qui le rongeait pour un tel, ou tel autre. Il le faisait, parce qu'il acceptait d'être leur Pope. Enfin.

_Palais, Domaine Sacré, une heure plus tard…_

_« Saloperie de mal de crâne… »_

Angelo n'avait jamais l'impression de se répéter, même quand il était confronté à ses propres insanités. Et cette remarque, cela faisait au moins la dixième fois qu'il se la ressassait, tandis que poussant la porte du salon où ils étaient attendus, il se demandait par la même occasion ce qu'il foutait là au lieu d'être dans son lit, dans son temple, loin de tous.

Tiens, Milo était sorti de son trou. Le Scorpion était là, après avoir disparu la veille, et avoir consciencieusement évité ses pairs au cours de cette longue, très longue, trop longue journée. Camus aussi à propos.

_« J'ai comme l'impression que je n'aurai pas besoin de glace dans mon whisky, ça ne va pas aller en se réchauffant… »_

L'aspect neutre soigneusement étudié du Verseau ne suffisait pas à masquer une rigidité supplémentaire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Visiblement, être dans la même pièce que Milo ne l'enchantait guère. Angelo aurait bien aimé lui en toucher deux mots, histoire de lui asséner quelques vérités, mais en l'occurrence… _« J'ai mal au crâne bordel ! »_

« Shura ? »

Le Cancer n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais il se retrouvait aux côtés du Capricorne, déjà assis au bord d'une chaise… un sac à ses pieds. L'italien n'eut pas besoin de demander d'explications complémentaires et se contenta juste de commenter dans l'oreille de son vieux compagnon de jeu :

« Je pensais que tu serais déjà parti… Ce n'est pas un peu tard ?

- Il y a eu un contretemps. »

Au ton, Angelo ne fut pas certain d'avoir envie de connaître l'origine dudit contretemps, mais Shura ne lui fit pas ce plaisir :

« Le prêtre ne voulait pas l'enterrer. » Sa voix était calme, malgré une imperceptible fêlure. « C'est un suicide… c'est contraire aux Ecritures.

- Quel abruti.

- Comme tu dis. C'est réglé maintenant. Je pars ce soir. »

Angelo hocha la tête, sans répondre. De toute manière, si l'espagnol avait dû demeurer là, nul doute que ça ne lui aurait pas rendu service. Et d'ailleurs… étonnante cette convocation de dernière minute, à peine une heure après le spectacle dont Shaka les avait gratifiés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Finit-il par demander toujours dans un souffle à Shura.

- Aucune idée. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'on va se faire avoiner.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien… mais la tête du garde était éloquente. »

Mü fit son apparition, accompagné d'Aldébaran, d'Aiolia et d'Aioros. Le Bélier semblait épuisé. En attendant les secours, il avait fait de son mieux pour endiguer l'hémorragie de Shaka et avait pour cela puisé dans son cosmos. Il n'avait guère eu le choix. La multitude des points de rupture du système sanguin de la Vierge l'avait obligé à plonger à un niveau cellulaire qu'il n'avait plus exploré depuis ses années d'études en compagnie de Shion.

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Milo, avec hésitation.

- Il est toujours inconscient. »

Mü voulait se montrer serein. C'était raté. Son regard parme, habituellement calme et posé, s'était voilé d'une inquiétude profonde et il tenait ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, histoire de les empêcher de s'envoler à force de tremblements.

« Il est transfusé et devrait le rester au moins deux jours. Il a perdu énormément de sang.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

- Ça, je n'en sais rien. »

Il y avait dans la voix du Bélier une légère butée, comme un reproche adressé à tout le monde et personne en particulier. Mü ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici, alors que l'un d'entre eux se retrouvait au tapis pour une raison qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, certes, mais qui ne justifiait certainement pas qu'on le laissât seul.

Milo était sur le point de poser une autre question, quand son regard croisa ceux d'Aldébaran et d'Aiolia. Il se tut. Puis se détourna. Il n'y avait pourtant nul reproche dans leurs yeux, juste la plus totale incompréhension. Mais même ça, c'était encore un peu trop pour lui.

« Angelo, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

L'italien fit un bond de deux mètres de haut - au moins - en entendant la voix d'Aiolia juste derrière lui.

« Ben… ben oui ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ça fait trois jours qu'on ne t'entend plus. Râler, je veux dire.

- Et tu vas me faire croire que ça te manque ?

- C'est fou tout ce à quoi on finit par s'habituer… »

En forme le Lion ce soir. Dommage, Angelo, lui, ne l'était pas du tout. Et à cause de ce dernier, d'ailleurs. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand lui, pas franchement habitué à faire de la rétention d'informations mentales, se retrouvait à jongler avec toutes les ficelles possibles et imaginables pour empêcher sa cervelle de déverser des informations des plus… malvenues.

« Je te dis que ça va, ronchonna le Cancer, décidément mal disposé. Et vous alors ? C'est pour aujourd'hui, ou pour demain ?

- C'est ça, remue le couteau dans la plaie… »

Aiolia leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se rapprocher d'Angelo pour lui désigner discrètement une crinière de boucles bleues dans le coin gauche, et des mèches océanes dans le coin droit.

« Tant que ces deux-là n'auront pas enterré la hache de guerre, on n'ira nulle part.

- Enterré la hache de guerre hein… Tu sais au moins pourquoi ils se sont engueulés ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Pas vraim… ? J'te jure, si je n'avais pas mal au crâne, je… »

Et voilà que ça recommençait. D'un geste plus qu'agacé, Angelo enserra ses tempes entre son pouce et son majeur, bien conscient que ça ne risquait pas d'être une efficacité redoutable.

« Dis, Angelo…

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu n'aurais peut-être pas mal à la tête comme ça, si tu stoppais le juke-box qu'il y a dedans…

- Hein ? » Le Cancer jeta un regard aigu à son voisin du palier supérieur. Aiolia l'observait d'un air vaguement amusé et sûr de lui :

« Depuis que je te parle là, c'est infernal. Tout ce que j'entends dans ton cerveau, c'est « just a gigolo » en boucle. Je comprends que ta tête ne supporte plus.

- Ah ça ! J'aurais pas dû allumer la radio ce matin, depuis, je ne m'en débarrasse pas…

- Bon courage… »

_« C'est ça… »_ Pensa l'italien, en le regardant s'éloigner. _« N'empêche… ça marche mon truc. Tu n'as rien vu. » _La bonne vieille technique d'occupation de la surface de l'esprit en guise de barrière… Mais bon sang, que c'était pénible !

* * *

Elle ne sut pas si ce fut l'odeur des draps, très familière d'autant plus qu'elle ne les avait pas quittés depuis si longtemps que ça, ou la présence inattendue et simultanée de ses alter ego qui l'éveilla, mais toujours fut-il qu'elle se redressa brusquement dans la pénombre, une douleur sourde au creux du ventre, et des papillons dans le crâne. La chambre de Kanon. Le Palais. Les autres… Shaka ! Un vide immense dévala le creux de son corps, de nouveau saisi par l'angoisse. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-il ? Elle ressentait son absence. Les inquiétudes des autres. Celle de Kanon. A son sujet. Elle voulut se lever, mais ses jambes vacillèrent, avant de la faire rasseoir au bord du lit.

_« Ah… C'est vrai… »_ Saga. Elle s'était attaquée à lui, elle s'en rappelait à présent. Mais pourquoi ? Elle avait su que Shaka était en train de commettre un acte dangereux et… Elle se rendit compte avec effarement qu'elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Ou plutôt… que la souffrance de la Vierge avait pris le contrôle.

Elle s'était totalement laissée envahir, sans doute à cause de la fatigue, et de sa baisse de vigilance quand elle avait quitté Kanon trop énervée pour faire suffisamment attention à ce qui l'environnait. Pour s'en protéger.

Et maintenant ? Elle tendit son esprit vers ses compagnons. Ils étaient tous là, en bas. Elle n'en perçut pas grand-chose si ce n'était quelques bribes de conversation, des questions pour l'essentiel. Il allait se passer quelque chose… Quelque chose dont elle ne devait pas être absente.

Péniblement, elle se releva de nouveau, assura son équilibre du mieux qu'elle put, avant de les rejoindre enfin.

* * *

Kanon savait ce que son frère projetait de faire et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aurait souhaité en cet instant, c'était que Thétis ne soit pas présente. Au vu des conséquences inévitables que cela allait provoquer, elle n'avait pas besoin en plus de les encaisser. Mais forcément… on n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'on souhaite dans la vie. En la voyant apparaître et s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte, un profond soupir lui échappa. Allons bon. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne se détourne pour parler avec Mü, Dôkho et Aioros. Il aurait pu s'en formaliser, mais ce n'était guère le moment.

Par rapport à ce qui s'était passé en début de nuit… Son attitude n'avait pas été des plus glorieuses, il en convenait. Mais ce lien ! Ce qu'ils avaient réussi à créer tous les deux plus tôt dans la journée, avant que tout ne parte en vrille, il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. C'était là, ancré au fond de son esprit, au fond de ses entrailles. _Elle_ était là. Sa présence, son âme, il les avait perçues avec clarté, il les avait reçues, rien à présent ne pourrait l'en détacher. Cette soif d'elle, ce besoin de la sentir contre lui, autour de lui, de la toucher, de… Une conséquence ? Peut-être. Sans doute. Mais quelque part, il y avait plus que cela. Ce qui n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être. Elle lui avait cédé. Mais elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Elle aussi pourtant avait ressenti ce lien, il en était certain, il l'avait deviné dans ses gestes, dans son abandon, dans ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Tissa…

La porte qui claqua violemment l'extirpa de ses pensées avec brutalité, tandis que les murmures se taisaient tout à coup. Saga venait d'arriver. Rachel était là, elle aussi, le regard baissé, une fois n'était pas coutume. Elle se retira dans un coin de la pièce, sans un mot.

« Incroyable… pas de retardataires cette fois. »

Le Pope balayait l'assemblée d'un regard glacial, sans s'attarder toutefois sur l'un ou sur l'autre.

« Très bien. » Il demeura debout. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ceux qui étaient assis se levèrent, comme brûlés par leurs sièges.

« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Vous vous rappelez ? Les documents que Shura et Angelo ont trouvés ? Et bien, figurez-vous qu'il y a encore un détail. Un petit détail. Nos ancêtres, ceux qui ont réussi à survivre face à ces foutues Portes et à Les empêcher de s'ouvrir, ils ont eu quatre mois pour se préparer. Quatre mois ! »

Un vert étincelant se fixa tour à tour sur chacun des douze chevaliers d'or. Et l'éclat qui aviva ce regard intense avait un relent de satisfaction devant la surprise, l'incompréhension, et la colère aussi, de certains soudain conscients qu'on leur avait menti.

- Mais enfin ! Il ne nous reste que…

- Moins de quatre semaines, oui. Bien calculé, Milo, je te félicite, commenta Saga, ironique, à l'adresse du Scorpion, visiblement furieux.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit la vérité bon sang ! » Aiolia s'était avancé, l'air peu amène.

- Pourquoi ? Ça aurait changé quoi, dis-moi ! Ou alors, attends, laisse-moi deviner… peut-être que j'ai été trop optimiste en pensant que notre génération vingt ou trente fois plus puissante pourrait sans difficulté se préparer ?… Oui, ça doit être ça. »

Le constat tomba au milieu d'eux comme une pomme pourrie.

_« Finalement, je crois que tu avais raison Shura… On est bien parti pour se faire détruire._

_- Qu'est-ce que je disais… » _

L'air morne qui venait de se peindre sur les visages du Cancer et du Capricorne se généralisait à la totalité des personnes présentes. Avec plus ou moins de pâleur suivant le niveau d'atteinte à l'orgueil personnel de certains.

« Moins de quatre semaines en effet… et quand on voit la façon dont se déroulent les choses, il est bien évident que tout ce à quoi on va aboutir, c'est se faire massacrer. Angelo, tu la fermes. »

L'italien qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche, la boucla aussi sec. Si on ne pouvait plus donner son avis maintenant… Une cigarette hérita de ses mâchouillements rageurs.

« Alors de deux choses l'une : soit vous continuez à vous comporter comme vous le faites, à savoir avec autant d'intelligence que des gamins de douze ans, soit vous vous prenez en main, pour une fois dans votre foutue vie ! »

L'écho n'eut même pas le temps d'insister sur les deux derniers mots que Saga reprenait déjà, d'une voix plus sourde mais tout aussi menaçante :

« J'en ai plus que marre de vous voir défiler les uns après les autres, toujours avec une bonne raison. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, on a une croix sur trois qui a fonctionné… » Un vague sourire de satisfaction erra sur les traits des quatre protagonistes concernés, qui s'effaça aussi sec quand le Pope continua : « … Et encore. Je ne rentre pas dans les détails, ils comprendront d'eux-mêmes. Et quant au reste…

- Mais tout le monde n'est pas fautif, Saga ! Protesta de nouveau Aiolia.

- Oui, mais tous responsables ! Bordel, mais vous n'êtes donc pas foutus de comprendre ou quoi ? Il va falloir passer au dessus de vos petites misères un jour ou l'autre. Il va falloir arrêter de regarder votre nombril, en vous demandant si vous n'êtes pas les plus malheureux du monde. On n'a plus le temps pour ça. Plus le temps, et plus les moyens.

- Si tu as une solution à nous proposer, je serais curieux de la connaître. » La voix froide de Camus avait jailli du fond de la pièce.

- Sans blague. Pourquoi venant de ta part, ça ne m'étonne pas ?

- Je suis conscient d'un certain nombre de choses, figure-toi.

- Puisque tu insistes… »

De nouveau, le Pope les engloba tous dans un seul et même regard, dur et en même temps vigilant :

« Réglez vos problèmes. Il est inutile de continuer comme ça, si on n'en passe pas par là avant. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, faites ce que vous avez à faire, crachez-vous à la gueule si ça vous fait plaisir mais… » Un geste de lassitude finit par lui échapper :

« Plus aucun d'entre nous n'est en position de cacher quoi que ce soit aux autres. Je sais… je sais que ce sera difficile pour certains, mais nous n'avancerons pas dans le cas contraire. Ce qui leur a permis de vaincre il y a près d'un demi millénaire, ce n'est pas la puissance, ni la force, ni la technique, mais bien les hommes qu'ils étaient. Leur groupe. Leur cohésion. Si nous échouons, nous mourrons. Tous. Nous n'avons rien à perdre… et tout à gagner. Je vous le demande.

- Et sommes-nous en mesure de perdre encore du temps ? Finit par demander Angelo, circonspect.

- Oui, si cela nous permet d'en gagner. Ce qu'ils ont fait, nous pouvons le refaire. Mais par contre, personne ne fera à votre place ce que vous devez.

- Et Shaka ? » Mü observait son Pope depuis plusieurs minutes, en silence.

« Shaka ? Mais Shaka a déjà pris ses responsabilités, justement. »

Les traits du Bélier se contractèrent. Ainsi donc… ce qu'il soupçonnait s'était effectivement réalisé. Que les Dieux lui viennent en aide…

« Saga… Crois-tu vraiment que cela suffira ? »

Camus avait baissé le ton. Il n'y avait nulle ironie ou dérision dans sa question. Bien au contraire. L'aîné des Antinaïkos se tourna vers lui, l'observa de longues secondes, avant de lui répondre :

- Je le souhaite. Vraiment. Il est temps… d'avoir confiance. »

Le Verseau hocha la tête. Il ne rajouta rien.

« Bon ! Et bien, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ça… » Shura s'étira, avant de se baisser pour saisir son sac : « … visiblement, j'avais anticipé. »

Il s'adressa à Saga, mais en réalité, parlait à tous ses alter ego. : « Je pars deux jours en Espagne. Je dois aller à l'enterrement de ma sœur. Je n'en étais pas encore tout à fait certain mais… c'est quelque chose qu'il faut que je fasse.

- D'accord, acquiesça le Pope, après une infime hésitation. Je comprends.

- A mon retour… » Le Capricorne jeta un coup d'œil à Angelo puis à Rachel : « Nous pourrons nous y mettre. » La jeune femme, qui n'avait pas dit un mot, lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

_« Je compte sur toi, moi aussi. Sois prudent. »_

« Sinon, c'est clair pour tout le monde ? »

Une dernière fois, Saga regarda autour de lui. Son cœur se serra, derrière son apparence coléreuse. Beaucoup le fuyaient du regard. Oh non, ce ne serait pas facile. Vraiment pas. Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent, c'était qu'ils prendraient conscience de l'importance de cette démarche. Suffisamment vite.

Tous sortirent un à un. Milo n'eut pas besoin de croiser les yeux de sa cousine pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Si à un instant, il avait éventuellement pu croire qu'il aurait la possibilité de contourner l'obstacle qui s'était dressé devant lui du jour au lendemain, aujourd'hui, il devrait s'y confronter. Bon gré, mal gré. Depuis le parvis du Palais, il vit Camus disparaître au loin dans la nuit qui se teintait peu à peu de rose pâle. Et lui ? Que pensait-il de tout cela ?

Angelo stoppa le Pope au moment où il quittait le salon.

« Saga…

- Quoi ?! »

Toujours sous l'emprise d'une part de cette colère qui l'avait animé ce soir-là, l'aîné des jumeaux se retourna un peu trop brusquement : « Toi aussi, tu fais partie des gens à problèmes ?!

- Non merci, je te laisse la prérogative.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Si tu te trouves drôle, je peux…

- Mais il faut que je m'absente quelques jours.

- C'est une blague ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de prendre des vacances ?

- Je ne fais qu'appliquer tes ordres.

- C'est bien ce que je dis : tu as un problème. »

Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard, et Angelo comprit que Saga, sous ses dehors ironiques, commençait sérieusement à se demander si la solution qu'il venait de leur imposer avait des chances d'être constructive. La lassitude et la fatigue ternissaient son regard. Aussi le Cancer finit par répondre, sur un ton plus conciliant :

« Pas encore. Mais cela risque d'en devenir un.

- De quel genre ?

- Du genre emmerdant.

- Je peux savoir ?

- Non. Pas encore. Mais il faut que je m'en occupe. »

L'éclat métallique que venait de prendre le regard cobalt de l'italien ne fut pas du goût du Pope. Il y avait certains repères, comme ça, qui rappelaient des souvenirs désagréables…

« Que tu t'en "occupes" ? Angelo, pour une fois, évite de faire des vagues, je t'en saurai gré.

- C'est de l'humour ?

- De quoi ?

- Non, laisse tomber. Bon, je peux ou pas ? Je te préviens, s'il te faut un mot d'excuse, je vais avoir du mal à te le fournir, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de parents. »

Certes, c'était le cas, mais sous le regard de commisération que lui lança un Saga inquisiteur, Angelo eut quelque part la sensation d'être un gamin soupçonné de ne pas être capable de respecter le couvre-feu imposé par son paternel. Ce qui eut le don de le hérisser :

« Non mais dis-moi que je rêve ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais m'enfuir ?! Oh, c'est à moi que tu parles là, pas aux autres déséquilibrés !

- Tu t'enfonces.

- Saga, c'est important, bordel. Pour tout le monde. »

La dureté dans les yeux du Cancer était toujours là, mais sa détermination aussi. Sa franchise. Et pour une fois dans cette foutue soirée qu'un regard acceptait de soutenir le sien sans flancher, sans aller se réfugier on ne savait où…. Le Pope eut un soupir de résignation.

« D'accord. Fais ce que tu as à faire. S'il y a bien une personne en qui je suis obligé d'avoir confiance, c'est bien toi, non ?

- Content de voir que tu as une bonne mémoire.

- Dis-moi au moins où tu vas.

- En France. »

Saga aurait eu bien d'autres questions à poser, mais il sut que c'était inutile. L'italien ne dirait pas un mot de plus. Il haussa les épaules et Angelo décida de considérer ce geste comme un congé. A son tour, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

« Angelo ?

- Oui ?

- Fais gaffe à toi. Pense à Shura.

- T'inquiète pas. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier. »


	35. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27**

_Base militaire, Etat du Colorado, Etats-Unis d'Amérique…_

Assis derrière son bureau, dans cette pièce aveugle qui lui servait de repli stratégique, éclairée par une lumière "naturelle" - qualificatif des plus galvaudés quand il s'appliquait à deux tubes au néon blafards collés à un plafond aussi gris que les murs qui l'entouraient - le Général Corman n'avait pas décollé son regard des documents qu'il tenait dans chaque main.

A gauche, une lettre manuscrite, paraphée d'une signature ample et nerveuse qui ornait le tiers inférieur de la page. Rien ne préjugeait de son origine si ce n'était un sceau, profondément marqué dans la cire noire s'étalant dans l'espace restreint laissé par la signature.

Quatre semaines… Quatre longues et minuscules semaines. Lui qui commençait à s'impatienter de ne pas savoir où on le promenait… Il aurait mieux fait de se méfier de ce qu'il souhaitait. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles ? Voilà qu'on lui donnait des ordres ! Cet homme mystérieux et froid qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt… Ce même homme lui ordonnait, à lui, un Général de l'armée américaine, d'évacuer ses bases et ses postes de surveillance dans un rayon de dix kilomètres autour du site des Portes. Et fissa.

Il allait forcément se passer quelque chose… Quoi, il aurait été bien en peine de le dire, ni même de l'imaginer tant la teneur de cette lettre était concise et sèche. Evacuer, un point c'était tout. Il ne s'agirait que de lui, il aurait volontiers envoyé paître ce "grand Pope" pour ingérence inacceptable dans _ses_ responsabilités et _ses_ obligations. Mais ce qu'il tenait dans sa main droite ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que de se plier à ces directives. Un autre courrier, cette fois imprimé à en-tête du Pentagone et signé par un état major dont il n'atteindrait jamais le niveau que dans ses rêves les plus fous, lui intimait d'obéir. Certes, il y en avait deux pages, couvertes de diverses formules alambiquées de prudence et de procédure mais dans l'esprit… c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait.

D'un geste rageur, il froissa les feuillets, avant de les expédier en direction de la poubelle en acier posée à côté de la porte. Poubelle qu'il rata de trente bons centimètres.

Tous les postes de surveillance ? Et il allait faire quoi, lui, des curieux qui s'obstinaient à venir rôder autour du no man's land qu'il avait patiemment mais solidement isolé ? Les ordres qu'il avait donnés étaient clairs : tirer à vue et sans sommation. Que ce soit un écureuil, ou un journaliste, peu importait. D'ailleurs, en terme de scores, ils en étaient à une petite dizaine de représentants d'espèces poilues à quatre pattes et à trois gratte-papiers. Sale engeance que cette race-là… A chaque fois c'était pareil. Quelques hurluberlus se trouvaient toujours pour ne pas croire en la divine parole. Bien fichue pourtant, leur pollution chimique échappée de l'usine à proximité ! Pas assez apparemment pour les trois crétins qui s'étaient persuadés que les vilains militaires cachaient des informations capitales au bon peuple américain. Le jour où l'idée les effleurerait que, peut-être, protéger la population nécessitait parfois d'en passer par l'élaboration d'un pieux mensonge, lui, Corman, serait élu Président. Autant dire, jamais.

Après tout… Un rire désabusé lui échappa. Ils y seraient quand même passés non ? A vrai dire, l'armée avait, en l'occurrence, fait preuve de miséricorde. La présence des soldats était susceptible de dissuader les curieux. Quant aux plus téméraires… Corman haussa les épaules. L'un d'entre eux avait réussi à passer au travers des mailles du filet. Personne ne l'avait vu revenir. Sans doute valait-il mieux mourir d'une balle dans le crâne que comme ces pauvres gars qu'on lui avait ramenés lorsque les têtes pensantes du Sanctuaire lui avaient rendu visite… Un frisson désagréable parcourut son échine, quand les visages déformés de terreur des deux cadavres lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Grand bien leur fasse… » Murmura-t-il, avant de refermer la bouche aussi sec, et de jeter un coup d'œil craintif autour de lui. Ouf, il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre marmonner. Le vieux Kenton, il l'avait maudit des journées entières quand il se trouvait encore là à ses côtés, inamovible. Mais à présent qu'il refroidissait six pieds sous terre, Corman se rendait compte que sa présence lui manquait. Kenton savait. Il aurait peut-être même pu lui donner les raisons de cette évacuation brutale. Et Kenton l'écoutait.

Avec un soupir, il décrocha son téléphone :

« Base 4 ? Ici, le Général Corman, base 1… Oui passez-moi votre supérieur. »

* * *

La chaleur était écrasante. En ces derniers jours de mai, le désert minéral se dissolvait dans la brume qui s'élevait du sol, nonchalante. Encore que. Les tourbillons des thermiques qui naissaient çà et là troublaient sans crier gare la lourde chape accablante, mêlant à l'atmosphère brûlante des nuages de cette poussière rougeâtre qui semblait tout recouvrir. Tout sauf Elles. S'étalant à présent sur près de deux cents mètres de longueur, et jusqu'au faîte des falaises de grès, Elles se teintaient chaque jour un peu plus d'une ombre malsaine, une obscurité pas tout à fait complète, mais au cœur de laquelle pulsait sans répit une lueur rougeoyant par des interstices sur le point de se rompre à chaque instant.

Il se tenait là, debout, à Leurs pieds. Conformément à Leurs ordres, il était demeuré sur le site, se contentant de gérer les déplacements de ses acolytes, et leurs actions. Gérer… mais sans comprendre. Jusque là, il s'était bien gardé de remettre en cause Leurs décisions. Toutefois, l'échéance ultime approchait.

_« Que cherchez-Vous ? »_

Cette question, il n'avait pu l'empêcher de prendre possession de ses pensées au cours des dernières semaines. Il avait pourtant toujours obéi, sans discuter, au cours des millénaires passés à Leur service. Il était l'un des premiers de ceux qu'Elles avaient arrachés à la mort ultime, les dépouillant de leur enveloppe et de leur âme humaines. De ceux qui s'étaient confondus avec Elles pour l'éternité. Ses compagnons étaient plus "jeunes". Naturellement, il était leur chef. Mais pour combien de temps ? Sans doute jusqu'à l'instant où il ne serait plus en mesure de répondre à leurs questions incessantes.

_« Nous aurions pu en tuer quelques-uns… Un seul même aurait suffi. Jamais Vous n'avez été si puissantes, c'est le signe. La fin. »_

A chacune de ses réapparitions, il s'était demandé s'il s'agirait de la dernière. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucun doute. L'humanité avait atteint un tel niveau de déliquescence, que ce qu'Elles déverseraient serait à la hauteur de cette déchéance. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il était temps de stopper le galop de cette espèce destructrice et égoïste. Plus que temps. Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne pas abattre le dernier rempart, ceux qui sans cesse se dressaient devant Elles depuis des milliers d'années ? Il n'était pas aveugle. Et pour peu que sa mémoire ne lui fasse pas trop défaut, il avait retenu chaque affrontement, chaque détail, chaque défaite mais aussi chaque victoire. Ils étaient forts. Très forts. Plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ne pas s'en débarrasser était une hérésie.

Hérésie… Il lui sembla que ce terme avait déjà frappé aux portes de son esprit par le passé. Ses souvenirs, si nombreux, se chevauchaient sans ordre précis lui occultant le détail qu'il recherchait. Il finit cependant par mettre le doigt dessus. Cinq cents ans auparavant… une similitude si frappante qu'il ne comprit pas comment il avait pu passer à côté.

_« S'agit-il donc de cela ? »_ La surprise n'était pas à proprement parler un sentiment dont les êtres de son espèce étaient coutumiers. Sa question n'appelait qu'une réponse claire. Il n'y en eut pas cependant. Le seul son qu'il ressentit comme pouvant passer pour une réponse fut une espèce de… rire.

_« Ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Ils nous ont déjà bernés une fois… Rappelez-Vous ! » _

Mais il savait déjà que ses protestations ne serviraient à rien. Il n'était pas là pour donner son avis. Elles semblaient s'en amuser d'ailleurs. Avaient-Elles une mémoire ? Pour la première fois, il se surprit à s'interroger à ce sujet. Ils avaient été vaincus ce jour-là… Et des peuples entiers avaient disparu de la surface de la terre, les hommes s'étaient massacrés pour de futiles richesses, la face du monde en avait été changée. Alors quoi ? Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient s'entretuer en claquant des doigts, qu'ils étaient capable de détruire jusqu'au néant, que l'équilibre était irrémédiablement rompu, il n'était pas envisageable de…

Elles lui ôtèrent son esprit. Ou plutôt reprirent ce qui Leur appartenait l'espace de quelques instants. Le corps devant Elles s'avachit mollement dans la poussière, réduit à l'état de poupée morte qu'il était en réalité. Il ne pouvait rien. Aspiré dans les méandres flamboyants des Portes, il ne résistait pas. Il était à Elles. Les images s'imposèrent. Elles étaient lointaines, mais il savait que ce qu'Elles lui montraient se déroulait en cette seconde quelque part dans le monde.

Du bois couleur de miel. Une longue planche nervurée, plongée dans une semi pénombre, à peine nuancée de lueurs tremblotantes, de minuscules flammes vacillantes… Un cercueil. Des silhouettes sombres qui errent sans but, ou immobiles. Le silence est là, poisseux, un silence si opaque que rien ne semble pouvoir le transpercer. Il ne voit rien d'autre que cette boîte oblongue, comme si lui-même était penché dessus. Une main longue et nerveuse se pose à plat sur le bois, doigts écartés. Ils tremblent. Pourtant, ils restent là, comme pour réchauffer ce qui ne peut plus l'être. Soudain, l'image se trouble, sous l'effet d'un élément nouveau, étrange, incongru, qui vient se mêler au silence. Un choc presque imperceptible pour l'oreille humaine, un écho infime…

Une larme vient de tomber et s'écrase sur le bois. Comme c'est étonnant… Elle coule le long de la douce courbe du cercueil, pour aller s'évanouir sur le sol. Alors la main bouge, elle se crispe, les doigts se referment en un poing férocement serré qui s'appesantit sur le couvercle à jamais fermé. Il se soulève… Mais retombe sans force. Abandonné.

Il se sent tiré en arrière. Elles le ramènent à Elles. A ce corps d'emprunt qu'il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de laisser. Mais tandis qu'il s'éloigne, il ne peut que voir encore la scène. Le dos d'un homme, abattu par la douleur, courbé sur l'objet de sa souffrance, et qui pleure une dernière fois sur ce qu'il n'a pas su protéger.

Le retour à l'enveloppe qu'il s'était choisi fut brutal. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il devrait rapidement se préoccuper de trouver un autre hôte… Abandonner ne serait-ce que quelques secondes son corps d'emprunt induisait chez ce dernier une accélération de sa dégénérescence, incompatible avec son utilité première.

Gêné aux entournures, il finit cependant par lever ses yeux vides sur Elles.

« Le choix Vous appartient, murmura-t-il en s'inclinant. Nous serons à Vos côtés. »

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

Rachel s'éveilla avec un goût amer, et une vague douleur dans le bras gauche. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de son assoupissement au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Sans doute son test de la matinée en compagnie d'Aioros et de Kanon avait-il un peu trop abusé de ses forces… à moins que ce ne fût elle qui en ait trop présumé.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça… Tout en examinant son poignet, autour duquel elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de nouer un nouveau bandage, elle tâcha de discerner ce qui avait pu à ce point laisser un tel sentiment de résignation au fond de son cœur. Elle reconnaissait pourtant cette sensation de sécheresse et de douleur retenue… Shura. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé le percevoir d'aussi loin, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas encore approché le cosmos du Capricorne avec suffisamment d'implication pour cela. A moins que… Songeuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux draps sur lesquels la fatigue l'avait jetée tantôt. Le sang avait perlé sur leur blancheur.

« Papa ? »

Depuis leur dernière confrontation, lors des révélations de Dôkho, Nathan avait élu domicile au Palais. Saga avait bien tenté de protester, mais Rachel avait coupé court. Si le Pope se demandait encore pourquoi le vieil homme s'immisçait dans les affaires internes du Sanctuaire, personne en tout cas ne s'était avisé de lui fournir les explications nécessaires. Au final, il avait fini par comprendre que Nathan ne cherchait pas à se mêler outre mesure de ce qui ne le regardait pas. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de demeurer dans les jardins derrière le Palais, assis sur un banc de fer forgé, sous un olivier aussi ancien que le Domaine Sacré lui-même. Nul ne savait ce qu'il observait, ni ce à quoi il pensait. Il était là, tout simplement.

« Rachel ! » Un sourire se profila sous la barbe immaculée qui cerclait le menton du vieux Dothrakis. La jeune femme le rejoignit dans l'ombre morcelée de l'arbre vénérable, pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée…

- Je le suis, c'est vrai, répondit-elle avec simplicité. Je savais que ce serait difficile mais… j'ai une question à te poser.

- Je t'écoute. »

Elle hésita une seconde, et l'observa à la dérobée. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément changé en lui. L'espèce d'inquiétude persistante et fébrile qui régnait dans son regard depuis son retour avait disparu. Pour la première fois, il paraissait être en paix avec lui-même. Etaient-ce les projets enfin connus de Shion qui avaient eu un tel impact sur lui ? Sans doute pas, car cela n'effaçait en rien ses erreurs, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler.

Le regard doux qu'il porta sur sa fille la renseigna quelque peu. Nathan avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas changer le passé. Aujourd'hui, ses yeux, si semblables à ceux de Rachel, abritaient une once d'espoir, de confiance dans l'avenir. Avait-il raison, ou bien tort, elle aurait été bien en peine de lui répondre, mais elle décida de s'accommoder de cette vision, réconfortante au beau milieu des doutes qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts, fussent-ils les siens ou ceux de son entourage proche.

Elle tendit son poignet devant elle, le posant sur son genou, avant de prendre la main gauche de son père dans la sienne :

« Ce tatouage… Que signifie-t-il exactement ? »

L'encre d'un bleu presque noir à l'origine était aujourd'hui délavée sous la peau de Nathan. Pourtant, la délicatesse et l'élégance des lignes et courbes qui s'entrelaçaient autour de son poignet se distinguaient toujours, telles une empreinte, une ombre du passé qui peu à peu s'évanouissait sans disparaître tout à fait.

Le regard songeur du vieil homme demeura quelques minutes fixé sur le dessin, observant sans les voir vraiment les mains encore jeunes de sa fille qui entouraient la sienne, tavelée et déformée. Un soupir lui échappa.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su, finit-il par avouer, sans parvenir à cacher totalement son dépit. Ta grand-mère le portait elle aussi, ce cercle orne également l'entrée de notre maison, ainsi que de nombreux bijoux de notre famille. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était là le symbole de notre appartenance à la lignée d'origine du Sanctuaire, et rien de plus, du moins rien de plus important que le tatouage rituel que porte chaque membre de la garde dorée. »

Avec douceur, il dégagea ses doigts pour les poser ou plutôt effleurer le bandage de Rachel.

« Tu as mal ?

- Pas vraiment, non, fit-elle, évasive. Disons que je le sens, mais c'est très supportable. On ne voit même plus les lignes. » Ajouta-t-elle après un court silence. Nathan hocha la tête :

« Je n'ai jamais été témoin d'un tel phénomène. Mais cela tend à prouver, si tant est que certains en doutaient, qu'il existe un lien entre les Dothrakis et les Portes.

- Mais dans ce cas… tu devrais toi aussi en être affecté, non ?

- Ce n'est plus moi le chef de famille. »

Un instant, elle le fixa, décontenancée. Pourtant, dans les yeux si semblables aux siens qui soutenaient son regard, ce n'était que certitude. Nul ombre ne venait ternir l'éclat de l'or qui y scintillait, paisible.

Elle finit par se détourner. Le soleil haut dans le ciel heurtait de plein fouet les larges fenêtres qui ornaient la façade arrière du Palais bordant ce carré de jardin miraculeusement conservé au sein du chaos minéral. Le reflet sur les vitres l'aveuglait, néanmoins, elle ne cilla pas.

« Ça tombe mal… Moi non plus. »

Si ça ne se voulait pas de l'ironie désespérée, en tout cas, cela y ressemblait fort. Derrière sa mâchoire serrée à se la briser, elle ne savait pas si elle retenait des larmes trop longtemps enfouies, ou un rire hystérique. Un peu des deux sans doute.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi. » La voix de son père était douce, mais le reproche voilé qu'il lui adressait était perceptible.

- Je me trompe, peut-être ?

- Oui, tu te trompes. » Ils s'entre-regardèrent jusqu'à ce que Nathan ne finisse par prendre à son tour le poignet de sa fille entre ses mains.

« Ce tatouage… Ce cercle… Regarde autour de toi. Regarde bien. »

Elle hésita. Mais devant le hochement de tête persuasif de son père, elle reporta son attention sur ce qui l'environnait. Le Palais, le jardin, les douze temples qui serpentaient en contrebas, l'horloge…

La dénomination de cette vieille tour fissurée l'avait toujours interpellée. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'y avait jamais vu la moindre indication du temps qui passe. La partie la plus élevée du bâtiment était garnie sur ses quatre côtés d'un cadran constitué d'une curieuse matière minérale sombre dans laquelle était profondément gravée une roue zodiacale. Un cercle parfait en entourait d'autres, entre lesquels s'encadraient les douze signes. De vagues rumeurs couraient à propos de cette "horloge", encore une série d'histoires à dormir debout, des contes pour enfants turbulents…

D'aucuns disaient à voix basse que certaines nuits, on pouvait y voir s'allumer sans raison apparente des feux follets d'un bleu inquiétant, clignotant quelques instants avant de disparaître aussi mystérieusement qu'ils étaient survenus. Leur grand jeu lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que de jeunes enfants, se rappela-t-elle avec nostalgie, était de se persuader les uns les autres, si possible au cours de nuits sans lune, que les flammes n'étaient là que pour trahir ceux d'entre eux qui avaient désobéi à leurs parents ou pire encore, au grand Pope, ce qui laissait présager de terribles punitions en perspective. L'horloge ne s'était jamais illuminée. Mais les corrections, elles, n'avaient jamais manqué de tomber.

Quoi qu'il en fût, la tour se dressait toujours au beau milieu du Domaine, millénaire, source de légendes inlassablement répétées par des centaines de générations de gamins avides de sensations fortes.

Plongée dans ses souvenirs et comme hypnotisée par la bâtisse, Rachel n'en décrochait pas. Le cadran. Il était omniprésent au sein du Sanctuaire. Gravé au fronton du Palais, marqué sur la dalle de marbre inaugurant la première marche de l'interminable escalier menant au sommet du Domaine, il semblait constituer un repère permanent, celui auquel se référait chacun et chacune sur l'île, celui qui à la fois isolait mais aussi signalait le dernier rempart protecteur du centre vital du Sanctuaire. Même le tatouage rituel que chaque membre de la garde dorée portait à l'endroit de son choix dérivait de ce dessin.

Elle l'avait toujours su, sans en prendre réellement conscience. Vérifier sur elle-même n'était guère possible, aussi jeta-t-elle un œil sur le poignet de son père. Oui. Il s'agissait bien de cela. Ces lignes entrelacées, différentes de prime abord du cadran, sans même posséder de signification particulière pour qui n'y prêtait pas attention, n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une stylisation complexe des douze signes du zodiaque, signes qui présentaient là une particularité singulière, celle de s'entremêler étroitement les uns aux autres, sans distinction de pourtour, ni de limite, telle une ronde étrange et infinie qui ne cessait de revenir sur elle-même. Une ronde autour du Dothrakis.

« Beaucoup de choses se sont éclaircies ces dernières semaines, murmura pensivement Nathan, comme pour lui-même. Peu à peu… Tout ce qui a été perdu est redécouvert. »

Son regard se perdit dans les ombres mordorées que le feuillage de l'olivier projetait à ses pieds.

« Sans doute avons-nous fait preuve d'un trop grand orgueil. Trop longtemps nos ancêtres ont cru que cette marque n'était rien de plus que le symbole de notre famille, la preuve de notre "supériorité" sur tous ceux qui sont arrivés après, qui ont été greffés à ce Sanctuaire à la création duquel Bias Dothrakis avait participé. Mais à la vérité… » Il serra les doigts de sa fille entre les siens. « … Nous avons perdu de vue l'essentiel.

- Servir.

- En cela, nous ne méritions en effet que de perdre nos combats contre les Portes. » Asséna-t-il à la suite de Rachel qui, les yeux dilatés, contemplait fixement son poignet bandé.

Servir les hommes. Voilà le vœu pieux de Bias Dothrakis et Agésilas Antinaïkos lorsqu'ils avaient sollicité jusqu'aux Dieux pour concrétiser leur rêve. Dédier son existence à cette humanité qui souffrait de ses propres exactions, la soulager des maux qu'elle s'infligeait dans son aveuglement, en être partie prenante, s'y enchaîner, voilà ce qu'avaient souhaité ces deux hommes lassés des souffrances, des cris et des larmes de tous ceux et de toutes celles qui subissaient les folies de leurs semblables.

Etre toujours là, hier, aujourd'hui et demain. Pour eux. La transmission de ce tatouage, de génération en génération, constituait le reflet de cette relation inaliénable qui n'aurait jamais dû être brisée. Permanent, indélébile, comme pour rappeler à tout instant le devoir incombant à chaque Dothrakis, et à chaque membre des douze, à ceux qui détenaient le pouvoir ultime, ce septième sens cadeau des dieux.

Quant à sa signification profonde… De nouveau la danse des signes reprenait consistance, il sembla à Rachel la sentir à même sa peau, tel un infime picotement, une vibration discrète mais présente, au diapason de son propre cosmos. Elle était la dernière représentante de sa famille, et si cette idée lui avait cruellement mordu le cœur tantôt, tant ses tenants et ses aboutissants demeuraient des plaies encore trop vives et trop ouvertes pour être supportées, elle eut soudain la sensation que cette solitude venait de trouver un échappatoire.

Oui, elle était née pour servir. Ils étaient tous nés pour cela. Cette évidence l'aurait faite ruer dans les brancards il y avait encore quelques années, quelques mois même… Elle avait la possibilité de considérer qu'elle en était réduite à n'être qu'un instrument finalement, une chose dédiée à une unique tâche, celle de protéger, de se sacrifier, pour permettre à d'autres de vivre. Ce point de vue ne lui échappait pas. Mais…

Son regard erra le long des temples qui s'étageaient au flanc de la colline escarpée. Ils étaient tous logés à la même enseigne. Eux. Elle. Si elle rejetait sa propre condition, elle les rejetait, eux. Elle serait seule. Libre, mais seule. Délivrée du poids de ses responsabilités et dégagée des sentiments de ceux qui l'entouraient, mais encore et toujours seule.

Et elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas là son souhait profond. Non pas par reconnaissance coupable d'un quelconque égoïsme, mais bien parce que dans sa chair, elle percevait avec une acuité toute neuve que sa propre vie ne tenait que parce qu'ils existaient. Sans doute cela avait-il toujours été ainsi. Depuis des siècles et des siècles. Ils étaient parties intégrantes les uns des autres, sans autre distinction que celle de leur personnalité propre. De leur humanité.

D'un geste protecteur, elle couvrit son bandage de la paume de sa main. Ce sang qui s'écoulait d'elle par cette marque ne constituait en rien un châtiment, ni une punition. Ni même un témoignage d'hostilité de la part des Portes envers celle qui appartenait à la génération qui allait devoir les affronter. Non, ce sang manifestait le pouvoir d'une poignée d'hommes et de femmes, d'un pouvoir des temps anciens, d'une force oubliée surgissant des limbes du passé pour affronter Celles qui n'avaient de cesse que de rétablir un équilibre qu'Elles considéraient comme légitime. Un équilibre qui ne pouvait être celui auquel aspirait le genre humain.

Rachel portait en elle le souvenir originel de ceux qui pour la première fois s'étaient opposés avec toute la force de leur foi et de leur désespoir à l'inéluctable, à l'ordre établi depuis l'aube de la création. Cette lutte n'avait jamais eu de cesse, s'était amplifiée encore et encore, au fur et à mesure que les hommes avaient conquis une place toujours plus large, dans le sang et les larmes certes, mais aussi dans la joie et l'allégresse. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits ces hommes. Et alors ? Eux non plus.

Tendant sa main devant elle, ses doigts écartés, elle observa le chatoiement du soleil, entre ombre et lumière. Tous… Saga… les visages dansaient devant ses yeux soudain embrumés. Non, elle n'était pas parfaite, ni aucun d'entre eux, mais la soif de vivre ne les avait jamais abandonnés. Parce qu'au bout, il restait l'espoir.

_« Par-delà les siècles… nous n'avons toujours fait qu'un. Pour vaincre. Pour survivre. Notre destin est entre nos mains… »_

Nathan n'avait effectivement jamais connu la manifestation du pouvoir des Dothrakis, et pour cause. Il n'avait que deux ans lorsque le sang de sa mère avait commencé à couler, mettant par la même en évidence le lien étroit l'unissant alors avec les douze représentants du zodiaque, lien qui avait pu leur permettre de se dresser devant les Portes, mais lien insuffisant alors que leur propension à l'humanité n'avait de cesse de décliner depuis plusieurs générations déjà… Quand bien même les rangs des chevaliers d'or auraient compté des jumeaux lors de la précédente naissance des Portes, cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose au résultat.

Toute cette souffrance inutile avait-elle influé sur les choix de Shion ? Rachel repensa à la lettre qu'il avait laissée à Saga. L'ancien Pope aurait pu être le père de Nathan, lui qui avait toujours aimé Moïra en silence, lui qui l'avait certainement vue se débattre dans la douleur et l'incompréhension d'un phénomène qui la dépassait. Il était déjà trop tard lorsque, enfin, il avait compris. Shion avait souhaité que cela ne se reproduise pas, ou du moins, que ce soit profitable d'une quelconque manière. Mais rien ne s'obtenait gratuitement.

Le poing de Rachel se referma lentement. Rien ne pouvait l'excuser, mais à présent, elle percevait avec une certaine confusion les motivations du vieil atlante.

« Tu devrais peut-être commencer à associer Saga à ta démarche, proposa tranquillement Nathan, ramenant sa fille vers le moment présent. Je comprends ton souhait de connaître parfaitement ceux qui t'accompagneront, mais tu gères mal ton énergie.

- Qu'est-ce qui…

- Ton état de fatigue. Ton stress. Tu les promènes avec toi, n'importe qui ici pourvu d'un minimum de cosmos est capable de les ressentir à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde. A ce rythme-là, tu ne seras plus bonne à grand-chose dans un mois. »

Si sous couvert de ces conseils fort sages, Nathan espérait masquer son inquiétude, il se fourvoyait. Rachel ne put faire autrement que d'être ébranlée par l'angoisse soudaine émanant de son père, une angoisse qui exhalait des relents d'une autre, très, trop proche d'elle.

« Il en serait certainement tranquillisé, même si c'est insuffisant, confirma le vieil homme en hochant la tête.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rajouter plus de poids à ses craintes. Je voudrais qu'il puisse continuer à compter sur moi.

- Tu n'en as pas les moyens. »

Son père avait raison, reconnut-elle intérieurement. Mais elle savait Saga trop fragile de son côté pour cela. En son for intérieur, elle comptait plus que tout sur Kanon. C'était sans doute là une responsabilité écrasante qu'elle imposait au frère de son compagnon, mais elle n'avait guère d'autre alternative.

- J'y songerai, dit-elle, conciliante.

- Bien. »

La croyait-il ou pas, en tout cas rien ne laissait entrevoir la réponse dans le regard impénétrable qu'il lui lança avant de se lever :

« En attendant, laisse passer au moins la journée avant de continuer. »

Elle le vit disparaître dans l'ombre du salon qui s'ouvrait au rez-de-chaussée. Finalement… ce n'était pas si mal qu'il soit revenu.

_Paris, France…_

Il pleuvait sur Paris. Angelo, le nez collé aux immenses baies vitrées du hall des arrivées de Roissy Charles de Gaulle, faisait la moue, tout en observant le ciel grincheux. Et pour couronner le tout, il se rendait – enfin – compte qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il s'était résolu à trouver Marine pour "régler le problème", mais il ne disposait pas du plus petit embryon de piste. Enfin si, si tant est que considérer le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pris de correspondance soit la preuve éclatante qu'elle résidait à Paris et non pas ailleurs… en France.

Tout en poussant un profond soupir, il se retourna vers l'intérieur du hall. Celui-ci grouillait de monde. Le Cancer resta un moment immobile, à observer le flot humain qui déferlait en continu devant lui ; étonnant comme les gens pouvaient tous se ressembler, finalement. Le regard sombre, il regardait autour de lui, à la recherche d'une solution. Il finit par aviser le comptoir d'Iberia, à l'autre bout du hall, près de l'une des innombrables sorties : une option comme une autre, après tout.

L'air dégagé, appuyant un coude au comptoir, il se planta sans plus de façon devant une hôtesse assise, les yeux rivés sur son écran. Il ne signala pas sa présence, attendant simplement que, mise mal à l'aise par l'aura d'Angelo comme tout un chacun, elle finisse par lever la tête. Ce qu'elle fit, immanquablement.

« Vous désirez ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton soupçonneux. Angelo prit un air surpris et tout de suite après, lui adressa son sourire le plus éblouissant :

« Un renseignement… Voilà, il y a moins d'une semaine de ça, j'ai atterri ici, dans un vol en provenance de Séville et il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'absolument démentiel dans l'avion… je suis tombé amoureux. »

Ahurie, l'hôtesse le contemplait bouche bée. D'une pichenette sous le menton, Angelo la lui referma tout en poursuivant, l'air charmeur, sans oublier l'indispensable pointe d'exagération italienne :

« … Vous vous rendez compte ? ! » Il leva les bras au ciel : « C'est dingue, tout ce qui peut arriver… Seulement voilà. Un tel coup de foudre… Je n'ai même pas pensé à demander à cette demoiselle ne serait-ce que son nom… »

Il se pencha un peu plus au-dessus du comptoir, jusqu'à river son regard bleu cobalt à celui de l'hôtesse, hypnotisée : « … Vous pouvez imaginer dans quelles souffrances je me trouve depuis ?… C'est intolérable. Est-ce que vous accepteriez d'aider un pauvre homme dans ma situation, en proie à une telle torture ?… » Sa voix s'était faite murmure, et une profonde tristesse se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'il se redressait avec un soupir mélancolique.

L'hôtesse, profondément troublée, l'observa un instant, un doute au fond des yeux, qui fondit comme neige au soleil devant le regard sombre et la peau mate du bel italien à l'air tragique.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, elle dit à voix basse :

« D'habitude, je n'ai pas le droit de communiquer ce genre d'informations. C'est strictement confidentiel, vous comprenez… » Angelo lui jeta un ultime regard où se lisait toute la misère du monde. Elle craqua de façon définitive. S'affairant sur son clavier, elle demanda :

« Bon… donnez-moi le jour et l'heure de votre arrivée.

- Lundi 20 Mai, onze heures et quart.

- Connaissez-vous la place de votre… la jeune femme ?

- Non, mais je me rappelle de la mienne et de sa position par rapport à moi.

- Ça devrait suffire, avec le plan de l'avion… Je vous écoute.

- 14 A, et elle était deux rangs devant moi, dans le même alignement.

- Très bien, alors… 11 A… Ah, ça y est, j'y suis. » De nouveau, l'hôtesse regarda autour d'elle et murmura entre ses dents :

« Oh la la… je risque ma place moi ! C'est bien parce que vous m'avez l'air sympathique, que je fais ça…

- On me le dit souvent, c'est vrai… Alors ?

- Marine Michelet1… Elle habite au 4 passage Barrault, dans le treizième arrondissement.

- Mademoiselle, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes un ange ! » Et de se hisser par dessus le comptoir pour lui plaquer un baiser sonore sur le front, avant de jeter sa veste sur son épaule et partir en courant.

Un long moment, l'hôtesse resta à contempler la porte de sortie de l'aérogare tournant sur elle même, rêveuse, avec un drôle de fourmillement au bout des doigts, _« … Elle en a de la chance !… »_, et de se prendre à envier la femme qui avait pu piéger un tel homme dans ses filets.

Angelo s'engouffra dans le premier taxi venu et, tout en lui indiquant l'adresse qu'il avait obtenue, il s'affala sur la banquette arrière, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Un coup de foudre, tu parles ! Un instant, il s'esclaffa comme un gosse, avant d'apercevoir le regard suspicieux du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur. Il y répondit par son air renfrogné habituel et n'ouvrit plus la bouche, jusqu'à ce que le véhicule s'arrête enfin dans une petite rue pavée, bordée de part et d'autre d'immeubles proprets de hauteur raisonnable. Le silence qui y régnait avait quelque chose de fascinant, sachant que Paris bruissait à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

« Bon, et maintenant ? Je vous attends ? » Le chauffeur avait passé la tête en dehors de sa portière pour interpeller Angelo, qui observait le numéro quatre, le nez en l'air.

- Hein ? Ah, non, non, vous pouvez y aller. »

Un petit immeuble de deux étages qui ne payait pas de mine se dressait face à lui, avec une grande porte en bois et en verre à côté de laquelle était encastré un interphone. De l'index, il suivit les noms puis :

« Je l'ai trouvée… »

Deuxième gauche. Son doigt s'approcha du bouton, hésita, resta en suspension. Sonner était-il une bonne idée ? Il pourrait au moins vérifier si elle était là et aurait peut-être moins l'air d'un imbécile s'il restait dehors à poireauter toute la journée pour rien. Le doigt recula puis décidé, enfonça le bouton. Une fois. Deux fois. Pas de réponse. Au moins, il était renseigné.

Sifflotant, il pivota pour observer les alentours ; pas grand monde à cette heure-ci… Ce fut alors qu'il avisa un petit bar à l'angle du passage à une dizaine de mètres de là, depuis lequel il aurait un point de vue idéal sur ce fichu immeuble. Alors quitte à attendre, autant le faire avec quelques verres de bière. Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être même pourrait-il glaner un ou deux renseignements…

Odeur de café, odeur de tabac. Parfait. Se postant à une table collée à la fenêtre, il commanda un demi, avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. C'était vraiment un tout petit bar… mais qui n'avait rien de glauque. Bien au contraire. Quelques tables minuscules mais pimpantes, des fleurs sur un zinc impeccable, des tableaux accrochés aux murs revêtus d'une couleur jaune paille.

_« Doivent pas bien souvent voir le soleil par ici… »_ Se fit-il comme réflexion, avant de reporter son attention sur les cadres. Marrant ça… Il se démancha le cou, se recula sur sa chaise d'un air perplexe : _« J'ai déjà vu ce paysage quelque part… mais où ? »_

« Ce tableau vous intéresse ? Ils sont tous à vendre vous savez… »

La voix de la serveuse derrière lui le fit sursauter et il se retourna sur une jeune fille brune et svelte, aux cheveux courts et à la nuque rasée, dont le visage – et sans doute le corps – se trouvait être percé… un peu partout. Il lui adressa un sourire circonspect tout en lui tendant sa chope :

« Vous pouvez m'en remettre une autre ? Vous serez gentille… Ils viennent d'où ces tableaux ?

- J'ai une collègue qui travaille ici à mi-temps. C'est elle qui les fait. Ils plaisent bien d'ailleurs… On en a encore vendu un ce matin ! »

Il hocha la tête sans répondre. Décidément, ces croûtes lui disaient quelque chose… _« Nom de Dieu ! Ca y est ! » _

« Dites… C'est la première fois que je vous vois dans le coin, vous… » Elle était encore là, elle ? « Vous n'êtes pas français, si ?

- Non, italien. Je suis venu… rejoindre une vieille amie.

- Si par hasard elle n'était pas là… Revenez me voir ! » Et après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil des plus ostensibles, elle finit par s'éloigner.

_« Et ben voyons… »_ Amusé, Angelo l'observa un moment. Mouais… Pourquoi pas. Une belle petite paire de fesses bien fermes, plutôt mignonne… Mais à la base, il n'était pas là pour ça. Laissant échapper un léger soupir de regret, il reprit son poste d'observation. Il ne pouvait pas la louper.

* * *

Le jour déclinait quand, au beau milieu des anonymes qui peu à peu avaient redonné vie à la rue en rentrant chez eux, une tête d'un roux éclatant fit enfin son apparition. La tempe posée contre la vitre, Angelo, le regard étréci, suivit le cheminement de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'engouffre dans l'immeuble.

Glissant son paquet de cigarettes aux trois quarts vide(2) dans la poche arrière de son jean, il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le comptoir.

« Vous partez ? »

La serveuse, qui entre deux commandes de son unique client de l'après midi n'avait cessé de se déhancher entre les tables jamais autant nettoyées que ce jour là, avait l'air déçu.

- Qui sait, je reviendrai peut-être, ironisa le Cancer en laissant quelques billets sur le zinc. J'ai beaucoup apprécié votre professionnalisme. »

Un regard gourmand l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie avant de le voir disparaître dans les ombres s'allongeant imperceptiblement dans la rue.

Se rencognant dans l'angle de la porte qui faisait face au bâtiment où logeait Marine, il prit le temps de patienter quelques minutes supplémentaires. Elle ne l'attendait pas. Et de fait, ne risquait pas de s'échapper. Bien qu'elle n'ait été que chevalier d'argent dans une vie antérieure, Angelo se méfiait suffisamment de celle qui avait formé moult apprentis pour masquer son cosmos. Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle serait capable de le repérer s'il se montrait par trop imprudent.

La rue finit par se vider et ce fut dans une lumière rasante qu'il sortit de sa cachette, au moment où une vieille dame s'apprêtait à refermer la porte du numéro quatre. Il se matérialisa à ses côtés, mais si furtivement qu'elle ne perçut qu'un souffle éphémère. Se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière possédait des avantages certains, songea-t-il, tandis qu'il retenait le battant de justesse.

L'écho de ses propres pas dans l'escalier résonnait sinistrement à ses oreilles. Il l'avait trouvée, soit. Et maintenant ? A vrai dire, il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ses projets immédiats. L'imminence de l'affrontement contre les Portes, et de sa confrontation inévitable avec Aiolia au sein du cercle auquel il appartenait, l'avait fait presser l'allure… sans réfléchir plus avant. En d'autres temps, il aurait pu faire abstraction de cette réapparition subite et inexpliquée, il s'en serait même allègrement tapé le coquillard et aurait oublié jusqu'à l'existence même de cette… anomalie. Mais aujourd'hui… il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Oublier, il ne pouvait pas, et mentir encore moins. La vision de l'entrée du deuxième gauche lui fit ravaler nerveusement sa salive. Il lui restait encore une solution. Rapide, efficace et définitive. Une de ces moyens qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Tandis qu'il cognait à la porte, le reflet du regard de Marine obscurcit cependant sa mémoire. Un éclat particulier y brillait lorsqu'elle avait craché le nom du Sanctuaire. Un éclat qu'il connaissait bien.

« J'arrive ! Une seconde ! » Une voix féminine avait retenti, étouffée par l'épaisseur du bois. Celui-ci s'écarta au bout de quelques instants :

« Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt… » Une tête surmontée d'une serviette blanche agitée avec vigueur surgit dans l'encadrement. « Je ne suis pas encore…

- Surprise. »

L'étoffe glissa sur le parquet. Le visage livide de Marine apparut, encadré par une foison de boucles humides. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, muettes, l'affolement ternissant à toute allure le brun de ses yeux, avant que, d'un violent mouvement du bras, elle ne referme la porte qui claqua à quelques centimètres du nez d'Angelo.

Le silence retomba brutalement.

« Je suis toujours là. » La voix enrouée de l'italien retentit dans la cage d'escalier déserte.

- Va-t-en !

- Non.

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille !

- Je ne peux pas. »

Cette panique dans la voix… Combien de fois le Cancer avait-il entendu de semblables intonations au cours de sa carrière ? Son poing s'était serré quand il reprit :

« Ouvre cette porte. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas d'autre choix.

- Non… »

Bien entendu. La supplication venait toujours ensuite. L'évidence de l'enchaînement faillit le faire sourire.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre, ponctuant l'entrebâillement du battant.

« Masque de Mort, je t'en…

- Je m'appelle Angelo. »

Il avait glissé son pied entre le panneau et le chambranle, et d'un coup sec, repoussa le premier qui alla rebondir contre le mur. La jeune femme s'était déjà écartée d'un saut tenant plus du réflexe qu'autre chose.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer chez moi comme ça, protesta-t-elle d'une voix sifflante.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir à la vie. »

Elle recula. Un pas. Et puis un autre. Tout son corps, tendu comme un arc, exsudait la peur. Adossée à un mur maudit qui lui coupait toute retraite, elle détourna le regard un bref instant. La fenêtre… devant laquelle l'italien s'était déjà glissé, anticipant son geste.

« Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. »

Ce n'était pas une menace. Juste une constatation. Sans doute aurait-elle eu moins peur si l'indice d'un quelconque sentiment avait orné la voix de son visiteur inattendu. Mais en l'occurrence…

« Je peux crier, argumenta-t-elle, bravache.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu seras morte bien avant qu'on ne t'entende. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, juste une demi seconde. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, mais la vigilance qui le maintenait droit comme un i ne la trompait pas.

Elle se redressa, lentement. Elle ne traverserait pas le mur, inutile d'y rester collée par le désespoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Me tuer ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Le menton de la jeune femme pointé vers l'avant en signe de défi offrait une voie royale vers une gorge vulnérable. Le regard d'Angelo quitta cependant son terrain de jeu favori, et remonta jusqu'au visage de celle qui le provoquait.

« Il se trouve que je suis devenu très curieux avec l'âge. Alors, avant de régler notre petit problème, j'aimerais avoir une explication.

- Une expli…

- Non, en fait, je n'aimerais pas. Je veux. »

Désarçonnée, Marine vit avec une stupeur certaine le Cancer lui tourner le dos pour ôter son blouson de cuir et le laisser négligemment choir sur une chaise dans l'entrée. Un fauteuil accueillit finalement l'italien qui croisa ses longues jambes devant lui, une cigarette coincée au coin des lèvres.

« J'attends.

- C'est… c'est une plaisanterie ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter, là ? »

Non, pas vraiment. Détachant sa main qui était restée posée contre la paroi, elle s'avança, pas à pas, sans le quitter des yeux, avant de finalement s'asseoir sur le rebord du fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de son hôte indésirable. Assise comme sur le point de se lever et de se mettre à courir. Pour où, ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Il avait considérablement changé. Elle ne s'en était pas fait la remarque lors de leur première rencontre, puisqu'elle n'avait – malheureusement – eu aucune difficulté à le reconnaître. Mais à présent qu'elle le voyait dans la lumière du couchant, et immobile, elle en prenait toute la mesure. Le temps et le soleil avaient dû s'y mettre à deux pour accentuer la dureté des traits d'Angelo, dureté encore un peu plus soulignée par quelques nouvelles cicatrices, fines certes, mais qui lardaient la peau mate de marques claires et incongrues. Et ce n'était pas sa coiffure qui allait arranger le tout. Elle avait gardé le souvenir d'une tignasse rebelle et désordonnée, à l'image de son propriétaire ; aujourd'hui, impitoyablement raccourcis, ses cheveux d'un bleu toujours aussi sombre se dressaient sur son crâne sur à peine quelques centimètres d'épaisseur et sa nuque était entièrement dégagée. Certes, les épis étaient toujours là, mais disciplinés. Plus ou moins.

« C'est quand tu veux. »

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle avait beau essayer de lire sur son visage ce que recouvrait cette demande incongrue, rien n'y faisait.

« Et ça va te rapporter quoi ? Demanda-t-elle enfin, sur un ton revêche qu'elle regretta presque immédiatement.

- Tu n'es pas en position de faire la maligne. Je me fous que tu te considères hors des règles du Sanctuaire… Si je te donne un ordre, j'entends que tu l'exécutes. »

Angelo vit bien le sursaut d'orgueil que la jeune femme tenta pourtant de réprimer, sans succès. Les éclairs que lançait son regard, eux, étaient tout aussi éloquents.

« Et après ?

- Après ? Hum… » Un rire tenant plus du ricanement s'échappa des lèvres serrées du Cancer : « Je jugerai.

- De quel droit… !

- … je jugerai, » continua-t-il sans se préoccuper des protestations d'une Marine dont la colère avait momentanément pris le pas sur la frayeur, « si tu as le droit de continuer à mentir. Je te laisse une chance si tu préfères. A toi de voir si tu veux en profiter… ou pas. »

_Hôpital d'Athènes, Grèce…_

C'était atroce. Cette sensation. Il tenta de bouger mais son corps s'était transformé en plomb. Il lui était impossible de lever ne serait-ce que ses paupières.

Bien malgré lui, il se sentit replonger vers le néant. De nouveau, il se vit errer dans un monde gris et informe, sans aucun repère pour se diriger ; il pouvait bien tourner en rond, rien ne risquait de le lui indiquer. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie. D'habitude, quand il appelait, on lui répondait. Dieu lui répondait. Mais là, plus rien. Silence total. C'était comme si son monde s'était volatilisé autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus personne pour l'aider, pour le conseiller. Il était tout seul.

_« Vais-je donc errer ici à jamais ? Si je ne trouve pas la sortie par moi-même, que va-t-il advenir de moi ? »_

L'angoisse le saisit à la gorge, et l'air peina à entrer dans ses poumons. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une inspiration : rien à faire. Paniqué, il fit un tour sur lui-même, en vue de trouver un signe, un indice, n'importe quoi qui lui indiquerait comment se sortir de là. Soudain, son regard fut accroché par une ombre imprécise, cachée par la brume. Il cria, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Désespéré, il se mit alors à courir vers la forme inconnue qui constituait en cet instant le seul repère tangible dans son égarement. La distance ne se réduisait pas ; au contraire, il eut l'impression qu'elle augmentait. Alors, dans une ultime tentative, il lança sa main vers la silhouette dans le lointain. Et tandis qu'il tombait vers l'avant, son bras fut accroché au dernier moment, l'empêchant de se noyer définitivement. Il aspira une grande goulée d'air et ce fut ainsi qu'il s'éveilla sur son lit d'hôpital, les yeux exorbités, à demi arraché à son matelas, ses doigts crispés autour du poignet de Saga assis à ses côtés.

Epuisé, il retomba lourdement sur le dos. Le Pope se dégagea avec douceur, avant de remonter le drap, tombé au sol. Au bout de quelques minutes, Shaka rouvrit les yeux et le regarda :

« C'était toi ? L'ombre dans mon rêve… » Saga acquiesça d'un signe de tête et répondit :

« Ça fait trois jours que tu es sous perfusion non-stop, pourtant tu n'as pas repris connaissance une seule fois. Je me suis douté que tu t'étais égaré dans le surmonde, alors je suis venu te chercher. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme si j'avais couru une dizaine de marathons d'affilée, » La Vierge fit la grimace : « … ou comme si j'étais passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Les deux, en fait, je crois… »

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. L'émeraude du Pope sonda le turquoise de la Vierge, apparemment en quête d'une réponse. Mais Shaka comprit que la vraie question de son vis-à-vis était ailleurs. Ce qu'il voulait savoir en réalité, c'était "pourquoi".

« Beaucoup de choses se sont déroulées depuis un an, commença-t-il d'une voix calme. Des choses qui m'ont amené à réfléchir sur mon entourage et sur moi-même. En réalité, c'est une phrase de Camus qui a tout déclenché. Le jour où nous avons dû t'évacuer d'urgence sur New York, il m'a demandé si j'avais perdu la foi ; je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que tout a commencé. »

Ses yeux s'égarèrent vers la fenêtre ouverte, par laquelle entraient les chauds rayons du soleil. Il reprit :

« Pendant que j'étais aux Etats-Unis, Je ne suis pas resté seul un instant, ou presque. Alors j'ai eu tout le temps… De les observer. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne les connaissais pas. En tout cas, pas comme ils étaient réellement. Et surtout… J'ai vu leur peine, leur détresse. Non pas que je n'étais pas affecté mais… Pas comme eux. »

La voix de Shaka, hésitante, s'évanouit sur ces derniers mots. Le champ de vision de Saga ne fut plus qu'un or mouvant, tandis que l'indien baissait la tête, honteux. Un instant, le Pope fut tenté de le rabrouer devant cet excès de contrition, mais retint de justesse ses paroles. Shaka avait besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il considérait comme une faute de sa part, lui l'être si parfait. Le lui reprocher ne ferait que l'encourager dans ses incertitudes.

« Le désespoir de Rachel, lorsqu'elle a compris qu'elle risquait de te perdre… La colère des uns, les remords des autres… Tous ces sentiments, si… humains, m'étaient étrangers. Le détachement dans lequel j'ai été élevé depuis ma naissance ne me permettait pas de comprendre. En même temps, je me suis trouvé au milieu d'eux et, malgré moi, j'ai absorbé toutes ces émotions. Je ne les ai pas forcément partagées avec autant de force, mais elles ont éveillé certains souvenirs que je pensais disparus à jamais…Et puis, je suis allé chercher ton frère, avec Angelo… et Thétis. » La Vierge eut un profond soupir :

« Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que je m'éloignais ainsi du Sanctuaire, mais pendant ces quelques jours, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'existait plus. Je n'étais plus avec des chevaliers d'or, mais avec des êtres humains. Toute notion de classe ou de puissance avait disparu. Nous n'étions que des humains qui allaient à la rencontre d'un de leurs semblables. »

Les doigts fins de l'indien glissèrent sur le drap, comme pour en lisser les plis désordonnés avant de se figer :

« Elle m'a parlé normalement ce soir-là. Comme à un membre de sa famille, à un ami. Nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus, mais en m'abordant comme elle l'a fait, sans gêne, ni déférence, elle m'a fait prendre conscience que je pouvais exister autrement que comme Shaka, le chevalier de la Vierge. Je l'ai enviée cette nuit-là… Comme j'ai envié Angelo le lendemain.

- Angelo ? »

Saga avait pourtant décidé de laisser Shaka parler sans intervenir. Mais cette dernière phrase lui parut tellement inconcevable de sa part, qu'il douta d'avoir bien entendu. « Toi, tu as envié Angelo ?

- Etonnant n'est-ce pas… Remarque, même en le disant aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à en croire ma propre voix… »

Une vague ébauche de sourire vint effleurer le visage exsangue de l'indien. Saga eut soudain pitié. Shaka avait cruellement conscience de ce qui l'avait handicapé pendant des années, alors que tous, et le Pope le premier, avaient toujours pensé à lui en tant que divinité, le plus naturellement du monde. Pendant que ses compagnons se débattaient plus ou moins sereinement avec la part d'humanité qui s'agitait en eux, Shaka, lui, demeurait impassible. Ou du moins, ils avaient tous cru qu'il en était ainsi, un peu comme une évidence indiscutable, un fait établi ne nécessitant aucune remise en cause.

Quel pope admirable il avait fait décidément… L'aîné des Antinaïkos se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour éviter de jurer haut et fort. Celui dont tout le monde pensait qu'il ne pouvait ni faillir ni se tromper était finalement celui qui avait le plus douté. Et il n'avait rien vu. Autant Camus, plus ou moins tout le monde savait sans vraiment oser se l'avouer – ce qui n'était guère glorieux, il en convenait – autant Shaka les avait tous abusés avec maestria. Sa seule consolation fut de se persuader que Shion n'aurait sûrement pas fait mieux, voire même pire. L'ancien Pope ne jurait que par les traditions et n'aspirait qu'au renforcement de la puissance du Sanctuaire ; il eut été fort étonnant qu'il se préoccupe de la santé morale de ses ouailles… Saga fut tiré de ses pensées moroses par la voix douce de Shaka qui continuait :

« Oui, je l'ai envié de pouvoir crier sa colère quand Kanon a refusé de nous suivre, je l'ai envié de posséder cette liberté de lever le poing sur ton frère, je l'ai envié d'être autant lui-même. Au fond de moi, j'avais cette même fureur parce que derrière le refus, j'imaginais toute la souffrance que cette décision allait engendrer… mais elle ne sortait pas.

- Tu l'as convaincu, non ?

- Moi ? Ou les menaces d'Angelo ? Ou les larmes de Thétis ? Ça aussi, je me le suis demandé.

- Vous trois. Ensemble. »

De cela, le Pope en était persuadé. Si Kanon et lui ne s'étaient pas appesantis plus que nécessaire sur cet épisode aussi pénible pour l'un que pour l'autre, ils n'en avaient pas moins tous les deux su se parler et se comprendre. La décision de Kanon, pour difficile qu'elle fût à prendre, résultait aussi de l'ébranlement de ses convictions par un trio aussi peu assorti que possible. Un trio qui par sa seule présence avait réveillé des souvenirs rejetés depuis des années.

« Toujours est-il que te revoir parmi nous, alors que mourir était la seule alternative que tu avais trouvée pour fuir ton passé, m'a fait prendre conscience de la force qui résidait en chacun d'entre eux. Alors… peut-être que c'était moi qui me trompais depuis le début. Et quand vous tous avez été capables de prendre la décision de jouer votre vie en dépit de vos hésitations, de vos priorités, j'ai compris. Mon propre choix n'avait aucune valeur. »

Les doigts de Shaka se convulsèrent nerveusement sur le drap immaculé. Se rendre ainsi compte que sa propre réalité était biaisée, que toutes les certitudes qu'il croyait acquises depuis toujours étaient finalement fausses, avait de quoi ébranler n'importe qui. Sauf que le chevalier de la Vierge n'était pas n'importe qui, et c'était encore pire.

Devant le teint de plus en plus pâle de l'indien, et le voile de fatigue qui ternissait son regard, Saga eut un doute :

« Je suis venu trop tôt. Tu as besoin de te reposer, et pas de…

- Non, attends. » Le Pope sentit son bras agrippé alors qu'il se levait. « Je t'en prie. »

Malgré l'épuisement, il résidait encore suffisamment de force dans la main qui le retenait pour que Saga hésite, avant de se rasseoir.

« J'ai failli les tuer, reprit Shaka d'une voix sourde. Aioros, Thétis, ton frère… A cause de mon incapacité. Mais j'ai eu le temps de voir. De… _ressentir_. Ils m'ont fait confiance tous les trois, et malgré ça, je n'ai pas pu être à la hauteur. Et je n'aurais jamais pu l'être si je n'avais pas pris cette décision. »

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent. La Vierge murmura :

« Soit je conserve l'oreille et la confiance de Dieu, et je perds définitivement mon humanité, soit je me détache de cette spiritualité, je deviens un homme et j'apprends à tracer mon propre chemin. Saga… je vais bientôt avoir trente-six ans, et je ne sais pas… _vivre_.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as choisi. »

Etreint par une compassion inattendue, Saga resserra la main de Shaka dans la sienne, en voyant la détresse briller dans ses yeux. Il comprenait sa peur. Il était lui-même le plus parfait exemple d'une humanité soumise à l'aléas des choix : il avait fait de multiples erreurs, il était tombé aussi bas qu'il était possible de le faire, il avait tué, assassiné, connu les affres de la solitude, failli mourir et aujourd'hui… Il n'entrevoyait pas grand-chose d'un hypothétique futur, lequel dépendait un peu trop de ceux qui l'avaient accompagné bon gré mal gré au cours des années passées. Oui, il était un homme et en tant que tel, il était seul devant son chemin, et personne ne choisissait ou jugeait pour lui. Et Shaka, maintenant, devait à son tour se confronter à la difficulté du choix et de l'inconnu.

« Mais ce soir-là… Comment… Enfin… »

Le Pope hésitait. Pouvait-il lui avouer que l'espace de quelques secondes, lorsqu'il avait dû lutter pour pénétrer le cœur du temple de la Vierge, il avait cru que son occupant…

« Me suicider ? » Un sourcil levé, Shaka contemplait l'aîné des Antinaïkos. Ce dernier, masquant sa confusion derrière un sourire crispé, hocha la tête sans un mot.

« Non… » La Vierge secoua la tête doucement. « Je veux bien t'avouer que face au vide autour de moi, il m'a parfois été difficile de trouver une issue, mais je n'y ai pas pensé. Pas vraiment. Alors… Je Lui ai demandé de me rendre ma liberté. Il ne m'a pas questionné. Je crois même qu'Il l'attendait. Mais pour naître homme, il m'a fallu… mourir. Perdre la faculté de L'entendre, de converser avec Lui, cela nécessitait que je sois lavé de tout ce qu'Il avait ancré en moi. La divinité qui coulait dans mes veines a définitivement disparu à présent. Il me laisse seul. » Le coin des lèvres de Shaka se crispa : « Voilà où j'en suis à présent. »

L'amertume qui pointait sous ces derniers mots ne pouvait échapper au Pope :

« Tu regrettes ?

- Non… Non. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été amputé d'une partie de mon être. Ce n'est plus là mais pourtant, je le ressens encore comme une ombre, un fantôme. La sensation est… désagréable. Mais j'imagine que ça va passer. Comme le reste. »

Saga percevait la fatigue de son alter ego sans difficulté. Il était tenté de s'en aller, mais certaines de ses questions n'avaient pas encore obtenu de réponse. Il ne les avait pas posées, cependant.

L'effleurement timide d'un cosmos encore fragile le rassura. Au-delà des frémissements de cette aura malmenée, il percevait sa puissance, intacte. Le retour à l'humanité de Shaka ne l'avait pas dépourvu du septième sens, ni de ses capacités. Très égoïstement, il en fut satisfait et soulagé. Il avait besoin de la Vierge, au même titre que tous les autres. Si ce dernier avait dû voir sa force mutilée par l'abandon de sa divinité, alors le Sanctuaire aurait pu dire adieu à la dernière chance qui lui restait de remplir sa mission. Sans doute Shaka lut-il ce raisonnement en Saga, mais il ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Il avait beau ne plus disposer de l'appui de Dieu, cela ne lui ôtait en rien son sens des valeurs, et la force de son jugement. Dieu ne l'avait pas choisi depuis son enfance par hasard. Au final, l'homme et le dieu étaient parfaitement complémentaires.

« Je suis toujours là, crut la Vierge bon d'ajouter, d'une voix lasse. Je le dois.

- Et maintenant ? Tu as donc trouvé les raisons qui te manquaient ?

- Ai-je le droit de me montrer égoïste ?

- Tu sais, je crois que nous le sommes tous plus ou moins.

- Alors dans ce cas… »

Le regard turquoise plongea dans le vert intense du Pope, avec une franchise rare de la part de son propriétaire. Ainsi… Saga comprit soudain que Shaka ne s'était jamais livré au cours de sa vie, pas une seule fois. C'était là, la première fois que l'indien acceptait de parler sans la protection de garde-fous, qu'il se projetait volontairement vers une autre personne sans retenue d'aucune sorte.

« Je veux vivre, asséna-t-il, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je veux tout connaître. Je veux savoir ce que sont la peine et l'allégresse, la tristesse et la joie. Je veux savoir ce que sont le plaisir, la colère, l'envie. Je veux éprouver mon cœur et mon corps, je veux me sentir exister. Je sais, » Il avait levé la main pour stopper les objections de Saga, « que ce ne sera pas facile. Que vivre n'est pas la panacée. Mais je suis prêt à en accepter les contraintes. »

Réduit au silence, le Pope l'observa. Etonnant cet éclat qui paraissait tout à coup avoir rendu quelques couleurs au pâle visage en face de lui… Non, Shaka ne _savait_ pas encore.

Il déchanterait à coup sûr s'il avait la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait au bout du compte. Mais qui était-il, lui, Saga, pour se permettre de lui donner des conseils ? Chacun était seul avec lui-même face à l'adversité et aux événements jalonnant l'existence. Et chacun réagissait à sa manière. Au final, il ne savait rien de ce nouveau Shaka. Que connaissait-il de lui après tout ? Rien, absolument rien. Et l'indien lui-même allait découvrir seul ce qu'il valait. Il était inutile de l'effrayer plus qu'il ne devait déjà l'être.

Une dernière question restait cependant en suspend, et sans plus de détours, le Pope finit par la laisser sortir :

« Ce sont bien là toutes tes raisons ?

- A vrai dire… oui. Je sais à quoi tu penses… » Un sourire triste passa sur les traits fatigués. « Mais non. Cela n'aurait pas été un argument suffisant, et surtout, il aurait été profondément inutile. Elle… »

Ce fut le cosmos de Shaka, empreint d'une profonde mélancolie, qui acheva l'explication. Surpris par cette marque de confiance supplémentaire que la Vierge lui témoignait, Saga tarda à comprendre l'écho de ce qu'il percevait. Une douceur tiède l'environnait, presque palpable. Pourtant, elle n'appartenait pas à Shaka, non, elle se présentait comme la réminiscence d'un beau souvenir. Un souvenir qu'il conservait précieusement, mais qu'il partageait à présent avec son Pope. Thétis.

L'empreinte de cette dernière se profilait derrière cette sensation apaisante. L'aîné des Antinaïkos vit, ou plutôt "ressentit", le contact qui avait eu lieu, et le lien qui en avait découlé, entre Shaka et la belle gardienne du douzième temple. Il perçut le trouble sans cesse grandissant de l'indien, son incompréhension d'abord, puis sa volonté d'acceptation brimée et rejetée par sa nature profonde aux dépends de ses souhaits les plus fous, sa douleur aussi devant une union des corps face à laquelle toute l'ampleur de son impuissance s'était imposée à lui. Etrangement, les sentiments de la jeune femme étaient eux aussi ancrés dans ce cosmos universel. Il avait lu en elle. Il connaissait la nature de sa lutte. Son propre espoir s'y était raccroché encore un peu… jusqu'à ce jour fatidique.

Saga eut l'impression très nette d'assister à une scène qui s'était déjà produite, mais qui se déroulait de nouveau à l'instant même, sur un plan suffisamment lointain pour qu'il ne puisse y prendre part, mais assez proche pour qu'il ne rate aucun détail, ni n'en perde la moindre sensation. La croix mutable se tenait devant lui, déjà liée, quatre cosmos pulsant au sein d'un unique cœur… Une accroche solide y scintillait plus que de raison.

_« C'est absolu… »_ Le ton de Shaka était calme, apaisé subitement après la somme d'émotions diverses que son cosmos venait de déverser dans celui de son Pope. _« Peut-être ne m'en serais-je jamais rendu compte si cette mise en résonance ne s'était pas produite. Regarde… Vois la perfection. _Leur_ perfection. Je ne peux pas aller contre ça. Personne ne le peut. Sans doute est-ce écrit quelque part… mais je crois que même si j'avais le pouvoir de l'effacer, je n'en ferais rien. Ce serait… criminel._

_- Rien n'est jamais tout à fait décidé, Shaka…_

_- Pour ma part, je pense que si. Et dans leur cas, c'est l'évidence même. J'ai été aveugle trop longtemps. Même si ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois et assister à cette réalité me fait mal à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, et bien, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de l'admettre. Parce qu'on ne peut pas se substituer à ce qui _est_. »_

« Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

Saga avait serré la main de Shaka dans la sienne, brièvement, mais avec force. Il était lui-même ébranlé par ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Il s'agissait d'une chose qu'il savait, qu'il devinait, mais qu'il ne tenait pas pour acquise. Les principaux concernés en étaient-ils eux-mêmes conscients ? Au bout de quelques instants, le Pope dut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Certainement pas. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils aient tous deux parfaitement pris la mesure de ce que la nature de leur création en tant que parties intégrantes de la croix mutable pouvait recouvrir comme signification profonde.

Dommage que son cadet ne fut pas là, une remise dans le droit chemin fourmillait dans son poing droit tout à coup.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… Tu ne peux pas non plus décider pour elle. »

Tout en se défendant de la moindre velléité de consolation envers Shaka, le Pope, même s'il n'y croyait guère, voulait penser que tout ne pouvait pas être aussi évident. Pendant des années, il avait cru que sa vie avait basculé irrémédiablement un jour de juin, lorsque celle qu'il aimait s'en était allée. Pourtant le destin lui avait réservé des surprises… Certes, pas toujours de très bon goût, mais au final…

« C'est vrai. » Dans la réponse de Shaka, il y avait un brin de fatalisme, sans être non plus empreint de frustration. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il paraissait même s'en satisfaire. Sa tête retomba doucement sur les coussins :

« J'ai une mise en commun de cosmos à achever, fit-il en souriant à Saga qui se levait de nouveau, définitivement cette fois. Je dois vite revenir. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

- Repose-toi, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire. Je n'ai pas de doute sur ta réussite lorsque tu reviendras. Je ferai en sorte que tu ne sois pas importuné. Pour te dire toute la vérité… ce n'est plus vraiment pour toi que je m'inquiète à présent.

- Tu devrais être bien plus confiant que ça, Saga…

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. »

En fait, si, et même si le Pope rechignait à l'admettre, les mots que Shaka venait de lui adresser avec une sérénité bienvenue l'apaisaient quelque peu. Oh, ça ne durerait pas, mais ce serait toujours quelques gouttes de tranquillité au sein d'un océan d'angoisse. « Je vais rentrer.

- Merci d'être venu.

- Tu as failli mourir dans mes bras, c'était la moindre des choses.

- Dans ce cas, il serait bon pour nous tous de ne plus avoir à en arriver à de telles extrémités. »

La main sur la poignée de la porte, le Pope se retourna une dernière fois vers l'homme allongé, soudain bien seul et perdu dans les draps qui le recouvraient :

« La leçon a été profitable. En tout cas, je l'espère. »

_Début de soirée, au Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée. A l'approche de l'été, les journées paraissaient s'étirer interminablement en longueur... Ce soleil permanent, synonyme de joie, de bonne humeur et d'optimisme minait le moral de Camus plus que de raison. S'il en avait eu le pouvoir, il se serait fait une joie malsaine d'étouffer cette clarté trop forte, de ternir ces couleurs trop vives, bref, de mettre en harmonie le reste du monde avec lui-même.

Bon sang, même la mer s'y mettait… Le clapotis lui parvenant depuis l'embarcadère était si paisible qu'il en devenait une musique presque agréable.

Le bateau était là. Son pilote également, lequel ne se retourna pas sur le Verseau qui posait le pied sur le ponton. L'écho de ses pas résonnait pourtant sans discrétion aucune, tant le bois qu'il arpentait était ancien. Il signalerait sa présence une fois qu'il serait à bord, comme d'habitude. La discrétion forcée des deux marins qui assuraient la liaison entre le Sanctuaire et le continent constituait sans nul doute le point le plus positif des séjours de Camus sur l'île. Encore qu'à présent… Il s'arrêta au milieu de la passerelle, pour allumer une cigarette. Autant la savourer maintenant, plutôt que sous les embruns qui ne manqueraient pas de lui laisser cet habituel arrière-goût de sel dès qu'il toucherait terre.

Ce soir-là, il n'avait même pas pris soin de cacher qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le Domaine Sacré, une fois encore. A quoi bon ? Tout le monde devait être au courant maintenant. Il aurait bien aimé en vouloir à quelqu'un en particulier, mais même ce luxe lui était refusé. Saga ? Pour quoi faire ? Tôt ou tard, cela devait arriver. Rachel ? Thétis ? Angelo ? Qui d'autre encore ? Un dernier visage s'en vint chatouiller la lisière de ses pensées, mais il refusa de s'y attarder.

D'un geste désinvolte, il lança son mégot à la mer avec de se saisir de la rambarde de l'embarcation.

« Non, attends. » Une main empoigna fermement son bras, pour le tirer en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que… Milo ! »

Furieux de s'être ainsi laissé surprendre, Camus voulut se dégager, mais les doigts du Scorpion n'avaient visiblement pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper.

« Lâche-moi. »

L'ordre ne parut pas atteindre son destinataire, qui regardait en direction du bateau. Le pilote de ce dernier ayant perçu la secousse de l'embarcation lorsque Camus s'y était agrippé, s'était retourné et observait avec curiosité les deux hommes. Milo lui adressa un signe de tête et, de sa main libre, griffonna dans l'air quelques symboles rapides. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de l'homme qui s'inclina avant de mettre les moteurs en marche.

« Mais, enfin… » Le bateau s'éloigna alors sous le regard sombre, voire franchement mauvais d'un Verseau quelque peu… agacé. Cette fois, il parvint à s'extirper de l'étreinte d'un geste brutal.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

- Ici ? Maintenant ? »

Milo haussa les épaules sans répondre. Ici ou ailleurs… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer après tout… L'assurance du Scorpion était on ne peut plus feinte. A présent que Camus avait échappé à son emprise, il demeurait les bras ballants, indécis, comme surpris d'avoir réussi à trouver tantôt les ressources nécessaires pour s'opposer à celui qu'il fuyait depuis trop de jours.

C'était à peine s'il osait regarder Camus qui, les bras croisés, l'observait sans un mot. Ce dernier était en colère, visiblement. Néanmoins Milo savait que cette irritation tenait plus d'un projet soudainement contrarié que d'un ressentiment plus profond dirigé contre lui. Enfin… il le savait, certes, mais un soupçon de doute planait à une altitude suffisamment basse pour qu'il ne puisse relever la tête avec toute la confiance requise.

Il savait que cela allait être difficile… mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce le serait à ce point. Aucun des deux ne pouvait fuir cette confrontation. En d'autres temps, et d'autres lieux, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu parvenir à une relation neutre, avec l'apaisement des souvenirs et le passage des mois, ou des années. Malheureusement, le confort de ce choix ne s'offrait pas à eux. Rachel le lui avait d'ailleurs bien fait comprendre mais à présent qu'il se retrouvait face à ses responsabilités, Milo considérait cette tâche par trop insurmontable. S'il n'osait pas y rattacher le terme de lâcheté, il n'empêchait que cela y ressemblait fortement.

« Camus, je… » Mais pourquoi le Verseau ne se détournait-il pas lui aussi ? Le Scorpion aurait bien aimé pourtant, celui lui aurait évité de se confronter au regard de glace qui ne le lâchait pas. D'où pouvait-il donc tirer une telle assurance ? Une profonde inspiration lui permit cependant de continuer la phrase sans doute la plus pitoyable qu'il ait jamais prononcée : « … Je voulais te présenter mes excuses. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, je ne…

- … le pensais pas ? Oh Milo, je t'en prie… »

Ça partait mal. Tout en achevant la phrase de son vis-à-vis, Camus n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y déverser une cruelle pointe d'ironie. Il ne le croyait pas. Et il avait raison. Milo avait tourné et retourné la question dans sa tête, n'avait rien trouvé de "mieux" comme entame. Lamentable. Vraiment lamentable.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Ça aurait pu attendre demain dans ce cas. Bonne soirée.

- Non, arrête ! C'est ridicule, on ne peut pas en rester là !

- Ah bon ? » Le Verseau, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner fit volte-face : « Il me semble pourtant à moi qu'on s'est tout dit.

- Non, tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Camus…

- Oh… Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir… Mais oui, suis-je bête. Dans la situation actuelle, tu appliques bien sagement les consignes qu'on t'a données une fois de plus, c'est ça ? Il faut que Milo et Camus coopèrent, hein… Sinon la belle mécanique risque de s'enrayer.

- Arrête… »

S'étant avancé de quelques pas, Milo tendit le bras vers son alter ego, avant de le laisser retomber. Il continua d'une voix lasse : « Ce n'est pas toi, ça… Tu n'es pas comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Un légère fêlure se profila dans le ton de Camus.

- Tu as raison. Je n'en sais sans doute plus rien. J'aurais pu pourtant, si celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami ne m'avait pas rejeté.

- Du chantage maintenant ? De mieux en mieux, dis-moi… » Mais cela sonnait définitivement faux à présent. Même Milo put s'en rendre compte. Il n'en répondit pas moins :

« Je me fiche de tout ça. Oui, c'est vrai, je n'aurais peut-être pas trouvé seul le courage de venir te voir, mais je suis là maintenant. Je ne ferai pas machine arrière. »

Le Scorpion était sincère. Camus ne pouvait faire autrement que de le constater, lui qui le connaissait si bien. De toute manière, Milo n'avait jamais eu aucune aptitude particulière au mensonge et c'était bien là qu'une grande part de la douleur sourde couvant chez le Verseau trouvait sa source. Les mots prononcés quelques jours plus tôt étaient véridiques, eux aussi.

Dans les ombres qui s'étiraient de plus en plus, la rigidité de Camus avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Comme figé, il aurait pu rester planté là des heures entières, à l'instar d'une de ces innombrables statues dressées ici et là dans le Domaine Sacré, n'offrant qu'une illusion de vie.

S'il n'avait pas non plus escompté une réceptivité optimale, Milo avait néanmoins espéré que l'homme en face de lui daignerait l'écouter. Au moins. Visiblement, il avait fait preuve d'un excès d'optimisme sur le sujet. Après tout, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, les mots assassins qu'il avait lâchés n'ayant contribué qu'un peu plus au repli de Camus sur lui-même, si tant était que cela fut encore possible.

« J'étais en colère, dit calmement le Scorpion. Sans doute trop pour me rendre compte que je te blessais. Tu as le choix de me croire ou pas, mais je te dis la vérité. »

En effet, Camus avait le choix. Ou du moins, il aurait bien aimé le croire… A dire vrai, tout en lui aspirait avec la dernière énergie à accepter cette explication simple, mais un autre Camus, celui qui s'apprêtait encore quelques minutes plus tôt à faire oublier avec une application maniaque toute définition de sa propre dignité murmurait insidieusement dans son esprit qu'il ne méritait certainement pas que qui que ce soit fasse preuve d'honnêteté à son égard.

Aussi, tiraillé entre l'espoir et l'abattement, se contenta-t-il d'un hochement de tête signifiant tout et son contraire. Milo choisit néanmoins le parti d'y voir un geste d'encouragement. Il n'avait guère d'autre alternative, de toute manière.

Il reporta son attention vers le large, observant sans vraiment le voir le bateau qui contournait à présent la pointe est de l'île.

« Tu y allais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'osa pas se retourner sur Camus pour saisir la portée de sa question. Le souffle qui se bloqua une fraction de seconde dans son dos, et le frisson glacé qui courut le long de son échine suffirent à persuader le Scorpion que tout ce qu'il aurait pu apercevoir en cet instant aurait été le regard hantant ses jours et ses nuits.

« A quoi bon… Cela n'a plus aucune importance à présent, il faut que tu le comprennes. »

La voix habituellement agréable de Camus semblait en cet instant brûler la gorge de ce dernier.

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, et je ne m'en détournerai pas. Je sais aussi… que ce qu'est devenue ma vie va être exposé, que chacun pourra s'en repaître au travers de mon cosmos. Je… Laisse-moi au moins le droit d'accomplir mon devoir la tête haute. C'est tout ce…

- Arrête, par pitié ! »

Faisant brutalement volte-face, Milo se confronta enfin au regard cristallin qui émergeait à peine de l'ombre : « Tu mélanges tout ! C'est à moi que tu parles, pas à un étranger ! Bon sang, Camus… »

De nouveau, les images atroces revinrent le frapper en plein cœur, une fois de plus, une fois de trop. A cette occasion, le Verseau ne put rien faire d'autre que de partager l'incompréhension mais aussi la souffrance qui tenaillait celui qu'il avait perdu. Ce dernier, barrières abattues, la laisser couler hors de lui, débarrassée des entraves de la colère.

Troublé, il eut un geste de recul, comme pour en éviter les éclaboussures.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous infliges, à tous les deux ? » La question avait été posée sur un ton doux, presque hésitant, mais profondément amer. « As-tu pensé un seul instant que peut-être, j'aurais moi aussi voulu te protéger ?

- Milo… »

Stupéfait, Camus le dévisageait. La cristallisation de ses sentiments pour son vis-à-vis l'avait-il donc aveuglé à ce point là ? Milo, son ami Milo, l'insouciant et joyeux Scorpion de ses souvenirs, de ceux qu'il avait entretenus au fil des années jusqu'à les considérer comme reflets du présent, n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme blessé qui lui faisait face.

« Et oui, moi aussi, j'ai changé, conclut sourdement le grec, qui avait perçu la confusion émanant du Verseau. Et si je refuse de concevoir ce que tu es devenu, ça n'a rien d'un caprice. Je sais encore reconnaître ce qui a de l'importance pour moi. »

Ainsi, c'était donc cela… L'écho de ses propres paroles résonnait dans son esprit, tandis que la voix de Rachel s'y superposait, lointaine_. « Demande-toi pourquoi tu es en colère… »_

L'amitié… Un seul mot finalement existait, pour une multitude de définitions. Ils étaient tous ses amis, oui, mais parmi eux, un seul se trouvait dont Milo pouvait se targuer d'être vraiment proche. Un seul qu'il connaissait non seulement par une adolescence commune, mais aussi par ce qu'il était. Par son esprit, son cosmos, tout ce qui constituait l'essence profonde de Camus. Le Scorpion avait oublié au fil du temps que les bases du lien qui les unissait n'avaient rien de commun avec la simple camaraderie, sans doute parce que cela coulait de source et qu'il n'y prêtait plus attention. Capable de lire dans l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert, de percevoir une pensée sans avoir à la traduire dans son propre langage, de deviner une humeur à partir d'un simple geste ou d'un simple regard… Milo avait eu tout cela à portée de main, mais trop nonchalant, trop distrait, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ou peut-être ne l'avait-il pas souhaité. Oui, sans doute la vérité était-elle là… Il avait vu les absences de Camus, il en avait même perdu le compte, mais chaque fois, il s'était refusé à tenter de savoir, de comprendre. Son inquiétude, il l'avait soigneusement refoulée, se persuadant qu'il possédait encore toute latitude pour juger de l'occurrence d'un problème ou pas, touchant celui qui était son ami.

Confronté au pire, il n'avait pu que se réfugier dans la colère. Contre lui-même. Il avait laissé faire en quasi-connaissance de cause, dédaignant la main inconsciemment tendue vers lui, et qui quémandait son secours.

Au travers de l'ouverture qu'il maintenait à présent avec Camus, dont le cosmos recroquevillé commençait à se détendre, timidement, avec parcimonie, Milo ne pouvait se défendre d'une profonde douleur physique, répercutée par le Verseau lui-même.

Il ressentait ce qu'il subissait, ce qui touchait l'un, touchait maintenant l'autre. Cette souffrance était au-delà du concevable et le Scorpion aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit arrachée d'eux.

Leurs deux auras mêlées dans le surmonde, unies étroitement, les avaient subitement isolés de ce qui les entourait.

_« Milo, c'est trop tard… Je ne crois pas que je serai capable un jour d'effacer tout cela, ni d'oublier. Ni même de revenir en arrière._

_- Ni toi, ni moi, ne pourrons y parvenir, mais je peux t'aider._

_- Les Dieux savent à quel point je souhaiterais qu'il en soit ainsi mais tu ne peux rien faire pour moi._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il s'agit de toi. »_

Il s'éloignait de nouveau. _« Non, Camus non ! »_ Milo ne voulait pas y croire. Il était le seul à posséder le pouvoir de l'appuyer, de lui prêter assistance et le Verseau refusait de le comprendre. De l'admettre.

_« Attends encore un peu… Tu sais, je crois que… Si… Si tu ne m'avais pas aimé, alors je t'en aurais voulu à mort._

_- Tu n'es pas coupable Milo. Il m'arrive d'être encore assez lucide pour ne pas avoir l'arrogance de rejeter la faute sur qui que ce soit d'autre que moi-même. Tu ne me dois rien._

_- C'est vrai. Et si je te propose mon aide, c'est pour toi, pour nous. Tu as voulu nous protéger, laisse-moi le faire avec toi. _

_- Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que tu le penses… Ce… __Ç__a. » _

Il sembla au Scorpion que le bras de Camus se déployait dans les étendues grises, rejetées dans l'ombre par la flamboyance de leurs deux cosmos, comme pour englober l'énergie immatérielle qui les entourait. _« C'est trop difficile pour moi. Te savoir si près, te percevoir, te sentir, c'est plus que je n'en peux supporter. » _

Le Verseau n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, il exprimerait cette angoisse face à celui qui justement en était la cause. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas cru non plus qu'il puisse exister une autre voie que celle avec laquelle il s'était aveuglé pendant tant d'années… Les mots s'égrenaient hors de son esprit, avec une facilité déconcertante : _« J'ai peur de me perdre, Milo, si je suis trop proche de toi._

_- C'est pour cela que tu fuis ? Par tous les Dieux, Camus, regarde où ta fuite t'a mené… Tu t'es déjà perdu. »_

C'était vrai. Lui qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à maîtriser ses émotions, chancela soudain, tout comme il l'avait fait bien malgré lui devant Thétis quelques jours plus tôt. De nouveau son esprit s'obscurcit, se réfugiant dans les ombres mouvantes devenues ses compagnes de chaque instant, se raccrochant à cette idée obsédante : il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'en était pas digne. Il ne méritait aucune place d'honneur. La seule chose qu'il devait exiger de lui-même, c'était accepter de subir. Ça, il savait faire.

_« Non, Camus… Tu te trompes. » _Une secousse délicate mais pourtant ferme le retint de justesse, avant que ses propres barrières ne se referment sur lui. _« Tu n'as aucun droit de t'imposer un quelconque châtiment. C'est toi seul qui l'as décidé, c'est toi seul qui as choisi ce chemin, mais il ne te mènera nulle part._

_- Je n'ai pas d'autre solution ! » _L'angoisse vrilla l'or pâle du cosmos glacé qui se délita tout à coup en longues flammèches affolées.

_« Bien sûr que si mais tu as refusé de les voir. »_

Dans la nuit à présent complètement tombée, les deux hommes se tenaient toujours face à face au bord de l'eau paisible. Si la résonance de leurs deux cosmos leur permettait de lire au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, les yeux, eux, voyaient la tension physique qui les habitait, témoignant de leurs doutes respectifs, de leurs hésitations à croire l'autre. Milo finit par murmurer d'une voix dont la fermeté voulue n'était qu'apparente :

« Jamais je ne te l'aurais enlevée. Jamais. Elle est toujours là, notre amitié. C'est sur elle que tu dois t'appuyer.

- Milo, je…

- Elle est la seule chose que je peux t'offrir. » Le Scorpion luttait contre l'inexorable étreinte qui étouffait sa gorge : « Mais elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Ne la rejette pas. »

Camus baissa les yeux sur la main qui s'était tendue vers lui. Elle tremblait. Alors, après une hésitation, il la serra. Il vit la lumière revenir habiter le bleu intense du regard posé sur lui, et un sourire errer sur le visage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il lui sembla alors qu'il devait être en train de sourire, lui aussi. Tristement.

_Paris, France…_

« On ne m'a pas laissé le choix… Et j'aurais dû l'accepter ?! »

Angelo se demanda si le regard meurtrier que lui lança Marine était en rapport avec l'exclamation blessée qu'elle venait de laisser échapper, ou avec l'énième cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer. Un peu des deux sans doute.

La jeune femme finit d'ailleurs par quitter le fauteuil avec lequel elle semblait ne faire plus qu'un depuis le début, pour aller ouvrir ostensiblement la fenêtre. Elle y demeura un instant, tournant le dos à son hôte indésirable. C'était risqué. Mais curieusement, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'était pas menacée. Pas dans l'immédiat du moins.

Le Cancer observait la mince silhouette en silence. Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'il parvienne à y voir la gamine qu'elle lui avait décrite tantôt, avec une mauvaise grâce étouffée peu à peu sous le poids des souvenirs. C'était vrai, elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'y avait même pas été obligée.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, et un air passablement frais pénétrait par les vitres grandes ouvertes. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu le temps passer. Enfin, Angelo certainement moins que Marine, dans tous les cas.

« Tout ce que je voulais, moi, c'était être libre, et ne plus dépendre de personne… » Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix brisée.

Marine Mitsotakis ne faisait pas partie des sempiternels lots de pauvres orphelins que constituait le Sanctuaire aux quatre coins de la planète en vue non seulement d'alimenter sa force de frappe mais aussi et surtout d'assurer son fonctionnement quotidien. A vrai dire, rien à voir, ou presque. Certes, elle avait perdu ses parents très jeune, mais la sœur de sa mère l'avait recueillie et l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille, aux côtés de ses autres enfants. Marine avait eu une enfance heureuse, choyée. Rien ne la prédestinait à se retrouver un jour au Sanctuaire, rien, si ce n'était le coup du sort.

La mort d'un chef de famille, de trop nombreux sœurs et frères adoptifs, une mère de remplacement dépassée par les événements, la sensation soudaine et brutale de se sentir de trop, de ne pas occuper une place méritée, de faire plus de mal qu'autre chose… C'eut été quelqu'un d'autre, le Cancer se serait gaussé dans les grandes largeurs d'un cliché aussi énorme. Mais la fierté farouche qu'il avait lue dans le regard noisette soudain assombri, mâtinée d'un vieux relent de souffrance, ne lui avait pas donné envie de rire. Pas du tout. Peut-être parce qu'à cet instant-là, la jeune femme lui avait renvoyé un reflet qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il l'avait laissée continuer. Il voulait savoir. Le Sanctuaire, beaucoup de grecs en avaient entendu parler. Certains y croyaient, d'autres n'y voyaient qu'une énième légende à mettre sur le compte d'une mythologie locale déjà fort bien achalandée. Mais le fait même que son existence soit ainsi perpétuée au travers d'histoires de grands-mères constituait une preuve irréfutable de sa réalité.

Du moins en avait pensé ainsi une gamine de dix ans, désespérée au point de se tourner vers des fables. Pendant des semaines et des semaines, elle avait harcelé son entourage à ce propos, désireuse de démêler le vrai du faux, interrogeant inlassablement ce qui restait de sa famille, ses amis à l'école, les gens du village où elle demeurait jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle ne tombe sur un vieillard complaisant que tous considéraient comme sénile, mais qui avait l'immense avantage aux yeux de la gamine d'avoir eu un fils ayant appartenu au Sanctuaire. Beaucoup se moquaient de son histoire qu'il ne cessait de rabâcher et ce fut avec une satisfaction non feinte qu'il put une fois de plus replonger dans sa mémoire face à une Marine sérieuse et concentrée.

Le Sanctuaire, c'était bien ça. Elle pouvait se mettre à son service. Elle pouvait y travailler, gagner un peu d'argent. Elle pouvait soulager ceux qui l'avaient recueillie. Elle pouvait leur rendre une petite partie de ce qu'ils lui avaient offert. Son âge était suffisant pour y être acceptée et surtout, son propre parcours témoignait d'un dernier avantage considérable qui faisait d'elle la candidate parfaite. Elle était orpheline.

Elle ne s'enfuit pas. Au contraire, elle exposa son projet aux siens, dignement. Sa mère d'adoption se récria, pour la forme sans doute, même si les larmes qu'elle laissa échapper en abandonnant Marine derrière elle aux bons soins de l'orphelinat tout proche laissèrent leur empreinte dans le cœur de l'enfant. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps, quelques semaines tout au plus, avant de s'engager sur un chemin qui allait s'avérer quelque peu différent de celui qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu Shion… » Elle avait conscience qu'en cet instant, tout s'était joué.

Un autre jour, une autre heure peut-être, et elle serait sans doute demeurée une servante anonyme perdue au milieu de ses consoeurs. Mais la sensation des doigts sévèrement plantés de chaque côté de son menton, et de ce regard parme si étrange plongé dans le sien propre à la recherche de les dieux seuls savaient quoi, elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier, malgré les années. L'ancien Pope avait examiné chaque gamin, les analysant, les scrutant comme des bêtes curieuses, jusqu'à sortir du rang la petite Marine qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Angelo l'avait vue serrer le poing de rage, comme cherchant à écraser une partie d'elle-même. « Le cosmos… » Avait-elle laissé échapper tantôt.

Elle avait visiblement lutté contre sa nature profonde depuis sa disparition. Malgré l'habitude puissamment ancrée en lui, le Cancer percevait à peine une pâle vibration émanant de la jeune femme qui se découpait sur la nuit. Elle l'avait étouffé, brimé, ce cosmos maudit qui lui avait valu d'être enrôlée contre sa volonté dans les camps d'entraînement. Elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour persuader ses maîtres qu'elle n'était qu'une erreur, que le Pope s'était très certainement trompé en la choisissant, elle. Sans résultat. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'elle comprit que ceux qui l'avaient prise en charge avaient également ressenti la puissance brute au fond de son corps n'attendant que d'être enfin exprimée.

Lorsqu'elle avait évoqué devant l'italien ses premiers jours de formation, Il aurait presque pu continuer son histoire à sa place. Ou complètement. Il en devinait les mots avant même qu'elle ne les prononce. La sévérité, la violence physique, la détestable impression d'avoir basculé dans un cauchemar éveillé où toute velléité de rébellion apparaissait comme une douce illusion s'éloignant sans cesse un peu plus chaque jour. N'être plus qu'un objet, une machine vouée à être manipulée, décortiquée, modifiée, sans plus aucune volonté que celle qu'on voulait bien lui octroyer, de façon exceptionnelle. Voilà l'écho que les mots de l'ancien chevalier de l'Aigle avaient éveillé dans la mémoire d'Angelo, pas aussi hermétique qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Rien cependant dans son visage ne laissait entrevoir l'épuisant combat qu'il menait contre ses propres souvenirs. En se retournant, Marine ne vit qu'un homme au regard sombre, et au visage dur. Elle eut la fugitive impression que sa mâchoire s'ornait d'un angle supplémentaire mais elle ne l'aurait pas juré. Il était toujours là. Et ne semblait pas disposé à partir, pas avant en tout cas qu'elle en termine. Elle n'avait pourtant fait que le plus facile.

Une bouffée d'épuisement s'abattit sur elle, subitement. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que ce fut aussi pénible de revenir sur ce qu'elle s'était efforcée d'oublier. Le maudissant intérieurement, elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour le contourner avant de disparaître dans la minuscule cuisine à l'arrière du salon. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Qu'elle parvienne à faire la part des choses, à se raccrocher à un présent, certes des plus incommodes, mais qui avait au moins le mérite d'être supportable.

Une tasse de café se matérialisa comme par magie sous le nez de l'italien qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'en saisir précipitamment sous peine de la voir dégringoler sur ses genoux, avec les conséquences inconfortables qui en découleraient inévitablement.

« J'imagine que si je ne te l'avais pas amené, tu te serais servi toi-même non ? Tu n'en es plus à ça près… » Fit-elle, sarcastique, sous le coup d'œil vaguement interrogateur du Cancer. En cela, elle n'avait guère changé. Elle avait déjà un caractère de cochon, ainsi qu'il avait pu le constater les rares fois où il avait été amené à la côtoyer… avant. Mais ce qu'il ne considérait alors que comme une preuve d'arrogance mal placée quand on traîne avec des chevaliers d'or d'un niveau largement supérieur à celui d'un vulgaire argent, trouvait son explication là aussi dans le passé qu'elle lui avait exposé.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques mois à la gamine pour se rendre compte que sa situation plutôt mal engagée pouvait receler des avantages non négligeables. A condition qu'elle y mette du sien. Cloîtrée dans son camp d'entraînement, elle s'était persuadée au départ qu'elle y resterait enfermée pour le restant de ses jours… Or, ses maîtres, eux, allaient et venaient comme bon leur semblait, tant au sein du Sanctuaire, qu'à l'extérieur. Par ailleurs, ils semblaient disposer d'un certain prestige leur conférant des privilèges intéressants. Et enfin… en dehors de leur tâche de bourreau, ils lui apparaissaient comme étant des êtres humains normaux. Peu à peu, les lettres qu'elle expédiait alors à sa famille se transformèrent. Les mensonges s'espacèrent, elles continrent bientôt de plus en plus de bribes de vérité. Elle se disait que si un jour elle voulait revenir auprès d'eux, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter pour l'heure la tâche à laquelle on avait décidé de l'assigner.

Intégrant peu à peu le système et la hiérarchie du Sanctuaire, elle comprenait que plus elle en serait un membre puissant, plus elle aurait la chance de s'en éloigner. Mais à cet âge-là, tout le paradoxe de ce raisonnement ne pouvait pas encore lui apparaître en toute clarté.

Elle s'était montrée redoutablement douée. Quand ses camarades d'entraînement s'escrimaient à atteindre la vitesse du son, elle, de son côté, les distançait de plusieurs longueurs, avec une facilité déconcertante. Très vite, le projet initial de la faire concourir pour une charge de chevalier de bronze avait été laissé de côté par ses maîtres. Elle méritait l'argent, au moins. Elle n'avait su que bien plus tard que certains s'étaient posés la question de savoir si elle était susceptible de détenir au fond d'elle-même le septième sens. Personne n'y avait jamais répondu. Et à vrai dire, elle avait préféré s'en tenir là.

La titularisation était arrivée, enfin, et avec elle, ce qu'elle espérait. Un peu de liberté. Voire même beaucoup puisqu'elle avait très vite pu sortir du Sanctuaire, et revoir sa famille qu'elle avait quittée quatre longues années plus tôt. Tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Son départ y avait-il concouru ou pas, toujours était-il que ceux qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle s'en étaient bien sortis. Ses nombreux cousins et cousines avaient embrayé leurs vies respectives, sa mère adoptive quant à elle, se portait bien mieux que dans son souvenir… Aucun ne l'avait oubliée. Toute la chaleur de son enfance, elle l'avait retrouvée, enfin, après ces années de souffrances et de sacrifices.

« J'étais consciente de ma chance, avait-elle murmuré. Surtout par rapport à mes camarades, qui n'avaient plus personne pour les accueillir. Le Sanctuaire nous avait sauvés, ma famille et moi, voilà tout ce que je retenais à cette époque-là… »

Tout aurait pu rester en l'état. Partager sa vie entre sa charge de chevalier, à laquelle elle avait fini par s'attacher, par la force des choses d'abord, par conviction profonde ensuite, et ceux qui lui étaient chers et qui l'aimaient, elle le savait, constituait alors le seul horizon de sa vie. Elle s'en serait contentée. Une fois. Mille fois.

Elle s'était tue. Une première fois. Depuis le début son récit, il s'agissait là d'un silence soudain, incongru. Angelo l'avait néanmoins respecté, au grand étonnement de la jeune femme lorsqu'une fois revenue de ses souvenirs, elle avait repris conscience de la véritable situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Il ne l'obligeait pas à continuer, peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait de toute manière pas d'autre choix… sauf que la tension qui régnait entre eux s'était subtilement modifiée. Un écho faible avait commencé à se manifester au cœur de son propre cosmos pourtant bridé depuis des années. Surprise, stupéfaite même, elle avait cru à une hallucination générée par son esprit mis à rude épreuve, mais il n'en était rien. Non. Ce qu'elle percevait ne lui appartenait pas, mais dans le même temps… une compréhension soudaine, nette et limpide, de cet écho se faisait jour en elle. Des pensées qui n'étaient pas siennes, et pourtant, elles trouvaient tout naturellement une place au sein de sa propre identité.

Troublée, hésitante, elle avait tergiversé quelques minutes. Les mots, eux, n'avaient cependant pas attendu plus longtemps.

La suite de l'histoire, Angelo la connaissait, peu ou prou. Devenu chevalier d'or trois années avant le Lion, il avait eu tout loisir d'observer les plus jeunes de ses nouveaux compagnons au fur et à mesure de leur intronisation. Préciser qu'il n'avait aussi que ça à faire était superflu, du moins en ce temps là. Ah les grecs… L'arrogance personnifiée selon le Cancer à qui il était pourtant difficile d'en remontrer sur ce chapitre. Mais il fallait dire que ceux-là avaient le sang pour eux. Tout apparaissait comme plus facile pour ces gens-là, comme leur étant dû compte tenu de leur statut héréditaire au sein du Domaine Sacré. C'en était exaspérant. Ils existaient par eux-mêmes tandis que les chevaliers d'or venus de l'extérieur avaient l'impression de sans cesse devoir faire leurs preuves. Du moins, Angelo en avait eu l'impression, lui. Ceci expliquait peut-être cela, mais se poser ce genre de question était pour l'heure totalement hors de propos.

Ils étaient chez eux. En sus de leurs obligations, ils semblaient vivre comme ils avaient grandi, ensemble, connaissant tout et tous sur cette île devenue le foyer de l'italien bien malgré lui. Un Aiolia adolescent n'avait pas tardé à rencontrer une Marine pas forcément plus mûre que lui. Ce qui avait pu se passer entre ces deux-là, pour qu'ils tombent aussitôt amoureux l'un de l'autre, nul ne l'avait jamais vraiment su, à l'exception des intéressés. Mais même en ce jour, la Marine adulte ne s'était pas attardée sur le sujet plus que nécessaire.

« Un de ces premiers amours où l'on se jure tout et n'importe quoi… » S'était-elle contentée de dire, avec un haussement d'épaule.

Angelo avait tiqué. A vrai dire, cette morne explication n'était que le reflet de ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper lors de leur rencontre fortuite, avec plus de vigueur certes. Mais s'il avait pu penser avoir mal interprété les mots qu'elle avait eus, il venait de s'en trouver détrompé une bonne fois pour toutes. Comment pouvait-elle parler avec autant de détachement de celui qui l'avait aimée passionnément ? A moins qu'elle ne soit parvenue à doter son cœur d'une cuirasse telle qu'Angelo lui aurait volontiers demandé quelle recette miracle elle avait bien pu employer pour arriver à ce résultat…

Il n'avait cependant pas fait montre de son malaise et conservant son détachement habituel, il l'avait invitée à poursuivre, ce qu'elle avait fait, d'une voix de plus en plus lointaine lui avait-il semblé.

Comme tout était devenu simple… La reconnaissance qui lui était alors dûe de par son statut de chevalier d'argent s'était teintée d'une forme nouvelle de respect. Elle était l'une des rares, si ce n'était la seule même de sa caste, à entretenir des liens avec la garde dorée, crainte tout autant qu'admirée. Des avantages supplémentaires, une surveillance relâchée… Tout s'était fait le plus naturellement du monde. Elle vivait un rêve éveillé. Un garçon gentil, une bande d'amis d'enfance soudée, le monde à portée de main, à portée de ses espoirs, un futur d'autant plus lumineux qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir être différent d'un présent aussi parfait… jusqu'à ce que ce que tout se fracasse.

La joie devenue tristesse. Les rires devenus sanglots. L'amitié devenue haine. Lorsqu'une froide journée de février un Pope fut assassiné par un homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Lorsque la nuit s'abattit sur un Domaine Sacré dont l'éclat chaleureux commença à se ternir à toute allure.

La prise de pouvoir de Saga avait plongé des hommes et des femmes dans la peur, dans la crainte de lendemains hasardeux et empreints de dangers. Elle avait aussi éveillé des désirs fous de vengeance chez un Lion dont les compagnons peinaient à freiner une fureur continuelle qui n'était plus que le contenant explosif d'une douleur profonde, aussi profonde que les plaies qui avaient à jamais défiguré son frère aîné. Une époque difficile. Marine avait été logée à la même enseigne que tout le monde. Consignée au Sanctuaire. Toute tentative de fuite se soldait systématiquement par la disparition pure et simple de l'inconscient de service. Son bel avenir avait alors commencé à prendre une teinte grisâtre, plutôt tenace.

Les mois avaient passé. Affreusement longs. Puis les années. Bon gré, mal gré, chacun s'était fait à cette nouvelle vie, si différente, au sein d'un Sanctuaire en totale mutation. Quant à elle… Elle était demeurée auprès d'Aiolia. Non pas par pitié, ni par dépit. Elle l'aimait, avait-elle reconnu en cet instant du bout des lèvres. Et elle percevait alors à quel point ils se soutenaient mutuellement en vue de tâcher de construire malgré tout une vie sur les décombres encore fumants de la trahison. Et puis…

« C'était un accident. Un stupide accident. »

Angelo avait-il lui aussi été un accident ? Il avait frémi en entendant ce mot, en lisant l'esprit de Marine soudain ouvert et inattentif sous le poids de ses souvenirs. Il n'avait jamais eu de réponse à cette question, mais il s'agissait de l'hypothèse qu'il avait décidé de retenir. Oh, elle pouvait être fausse bien entendu. Mais une aberration ne pouvait être laissée libre dans la nature sans tenter de lui trouver une origine plausible. Angelo n'avait jamais réussi à se résoudre à l'idée que le geste de sa propre mère était inexplicable. Il y avait des choses qu'il voulait bien admettre, mais celle-là non. Alors, il s'en était tenu quitte pour _l'accident_. Et voilà que Marine lui servait un tel argument ?! Marrant comme les excuses qu'on s'invente pour tranquilliser sa petite personne peuvent paraître presque immorales dans la bouche des autres…

Ils étaient trop jeunes. Rien de tout cela n'avait été prévu, ni même envisagé. Elle n'avait pas paniqué tout de suite. Il convenait de réfléchir un minimum à la situation et de juger des mesures à prendre… Mais quand on croise un chevalier d'or à chaque détour de dorienne, il n'est guère envisageable de cacher la moindre petite altération cosmique, fut-elle assimilable à un battement d'aile de moucheron.

Elle n'avait pas pu mentir. Et elle aurait même eu grandement tort d'essayer. Aiolia avait été fou de joie. Forcément. La première éclaircie qu'il entrevoyait depuis trois ans, il n'allait pas se priver d'en profiter, voire même d'y déceler une espèce de revanche sur un sort qui lui apparaissait contraire depuis un peu trop longtemps. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Rien à vrai dire, d'autant plus que les réelles implications de sa nouvelle situation tardèrent à se manifester.

Face à elle, il y avait un homme qu'elle aimait sans doute trop pour pousser la cruauté jusqu'à effacer le premier sourire véritablement heureux qu'elle lui voyait depuis des années. Elle s'aveugla au tout début volontairement sous ce voile de bonheur qui l'environna soudain, lorsque la nouvelle se répandit. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard.

La nouvelle génération. Un héritier pour la famille Xérakis décimée dans un incendie dont seuls les deux frères avaient réchappé. Le nom serait perpétué. Ah mais il serait bon que ce soit un garçon. Un fille, c'était bien aussi, mais un garçon… peut-être même serait-il doué su septième sens ! Quel honneur ce serait, tu te rends compte Marine ? Ton avenir est assuré.

Etre la mère de l'enfant d'un chevalier d'or. Appartenir à l'une des plus anciennes familles du Sanctuaire… Tu seras respectée comme jamais. Et puis… Oh mais il faut que tu te reposes ! Plus question d'entraîner les plus jeunes, trop dangereux. Aiolia, tu devrais lui dire d'être plus prudente. Ce sera un enfant vigoureux. Il devra être élevé ici, au Sanctuaire. Il recevra la meilleure éducation. Mais oui, c'est ce qu'il y aura de mieux.

Piégée. Emprisonnée. Une fumée nauséabonde avait remplacé les illusions qu'elle avait entretenues depuis près de dix années. Elle pensait gagner sa liberté… elle n'avait récolté que l'aliénation. Elle s'effaçait, peu à peu. Sa propre individualité avait disparu progressivement, au fil des semaines, des mois, se réduisant à n'être rien de plus qu'un instrument utile. Ce qu'elle n'avait finalement jamais cessé d'être.

Personne ne se rendit compte que la lumière en elle diminuait au fur et à mesure que l'enfant qu'elle portait occupait la place dans son corps, et dans le cœur des autres. Pas même Aiolia. Elle aurait pu laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi. Accepter ce sort qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait incriminer personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Mais…

Le café était devenu froid mais Angelo n'en termina pas moins les dernières gouttes qui ornaient le fond de sa tasse. Machinalement, il se resservit avec la cafetière américaine que Marine avait posée sur la table basse entre eux. Elle s'était rassise, cette fois bien au fond du fauteuil, les reflets cuivrés de ses boucles chatoyant sous la faible lueur d'une lampe, posée là. Son regard disparaissait pour partie dans l'ombre. Sa main, elle, émergeait, légèrement frissonnante. Elle continua d'une voix sourde :

« C'est vrai, j'avais le choix. Mais je n'étais pas passée par tout ça pour rien. Je refusais de le croire. De l'accepter. Oh je sais ce que tu dois penser… Pas très reconnaissante envers ceux qui l'ont sortie de sa misère hein… » Un rire qui tenait plus du ricanement désabusé lui échappa, mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à se faire rabrouer, elle ne reçut que le silence en réponse.

Renfoncé dans l'obscurité, le Cancer n'était plus qu'une silhouette assise à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Marine aurait presque pu croire que toute vie l'avait quitté tant il était immobile. Pourtant… une aura étrange l'environnait, les environnait tous les deux. Etrange car jamais elle ne l'aurait associée avec l'assassin du Sanctuaire. Sans aller jusqu'à la qualifier de douce, elle la percevait attentive, presque respectueuse. A l'écoute.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait plus guère reculer à présent. La colère qui l'avait saisie tantôt n'avait pas tout à fait disparu. Mais elle s'assourdit pour laisser la jeune femme parler :

« J'étais enceinte de cinq mois quand je l'ai appelée. C'était elle dont j'étais restée la plus proche, elle n'avait que quelques années de plus que moi et nous étions comme des sœurs. Au début, je me rappelle qu'elle a refusé. Elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Pas le droit… de priver un enfant de sa mère. Je l'ai suppliée. De toute façon, je n'avais qu'elle… J'ai fini par la convaincre. Après tout, je lui offrais un père de rêve, à cet enfant, un père qui de toute manière vaudrait cent fois plus que moi. Il fallait que tout soit parfait. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur, je jouais ma vie, même si je n'en avais pas réellement conscience. A ce moment-là, ma vie, je la considérais déjà comme terminée… Alors passer pour morte ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Elle était infirmière à l'hôpital d'Athènes. Elle s'est débrouillée pour passer dans le service où il était prévu que j'accouche. Je crois qu'elle avait encore plus peur que moi, quand j'y repense… Pour ma part, j'étais impatiente d'en terminer et de disparaître. Je ne voulais pas penser aux conséquences. Je me persuadais, chaque jour, que ce que j'allais faire était juste, pour l'enfant, pour Aiolia. Qu'ils seraient heureux, même sans moi. Qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de moi. Que tout se passerait bien… J'en étais sûre. Je… »

Après douze ans, elle aurait dû être blindée, non ? Le sanglot qui se planta cruellement en travers de sa gorge la convainquit soudain du contraire. Ravalant péniblement sa salive, elle joignit ses mains entre ses cuisses, comme si ce simple geste avait le pouvoir de lui accorder un peu de la chaleur qui la fuyait de toutes parts. Mais la seule à laquelle elle put se raccrocher fut celle se diffusant imperceptiblement depuis le fauteuil d'à-côté.

« Rien ne s'est bien passé. On a dû m'évacuer d'urgence sur Athènes, deux mois avant le terme prévu. Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout préparer. Ils ont provoqué l'accouchement, ils ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Délia… Elle était là, elle était dans la salle. Ce jour-là, elle et moi, on a oublié tout ce qu'on s'était promis. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'on nous sauve… j'étais dans un état second, j'avais trop mal pour retenir ce qui se passait. Et puis… Je crois que c'était une fille. C'est tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de voir, avant qu'ils… l'emmènent. Tout a basculé. Les gens se sont affolés alors que moi, j'étais bien. Je ne pouvais pas vivre. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas comme ça. Pas après ça. Alors, la seule solution qu'il me restait, c'était partir pour de bon. Parce que ce que je souhaitais avait fait pire que de se réaliser. C'était plus facile. » Les ongles de la jeune femme entamèrent la peau tendre de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tandis que ses doigts crochetaient sa propre chair :

« Il paraît que l'instinct de survie est plus fort que tout. C'est ce qu'on n'a pas arrêté de me rabâcher pendant mon entraînement… Je me souviens de Délia. Je l'ai regardée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a lu en moi à ce moment-là, je ne me rappelle plus si je voulais vivre ou mourir. Elle a dû y voir la première option… »

Marine se mentait à elle-même, elle le savait. Et Angelo aussi. Si elle ressentait toujours un peu plus le cosmos qui se resserrait autour d'elle, elle n'en fit pas montre. Elle ne luttait pas contre lui. Au plus profond de son accablement demeuraient quelques étincelles argentées, vibrant courageusement. Sans doute étaient-ce les mêmes par le passé qui étaient parvenues à tirer la jeune femme vers la vie, plutôt que vers le néant, l'obligeant à prendre cette décision, celle qu'elle avait pourtant élue en toute connaissance de cause avant que la tragédie n'arrive. Un seul instant elle avait pensé à Aiolia. Uniquement à lui, à l'homme qu'il était, oubliant volontairement sa charge, ses obligations, ce carcan dans lequel il était lui aussi incarcéré sans s'en rendre compte. Elle, elle avait le pouvoir de le libérer. Au moins d'un amour qui ne lui aurait finalement apporté que du mal. Après la douleur venait l'oubli avait-elle cru…

Elle vacilla, comme prise dans un tourbillon, quand tout à coup la voix rauque et éraillée d'Angelo résonna dans son esprit :

_« Tu étais morte… Aiolia a vu ton corps, Aioros aussi…_

_- Que… Que fais-tu ? »_

Paniquée, elle tenta de fermer son esprit à cette intrusion brutale, et le Cancer réduisit sensiblement la pression qu'il exerçait.

_« Réponds-moi… »_ Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre. Non. Plutôt de la curiosité, teintée d'une certaine tristesse ineffable.

_- Je… »_ Elle hésita, pas vraiment sûre de la conduite à adopter devant cette étrange conversation. _« J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Quand je me suis évanouie, Délia m'a injecté un analgésique mais dosé de telle manière à ce que je me paralyse le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite… elle a arrêté mon cœur. Avec du chlorure de potassium._

_- C'est impossible. C'est ce qui est utilisé pour…_

_- Je sais. Je suis d'ailleurs sans doute morte, un peu… Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte. »_

Ce fichu septième sens, elle l'avait. Ou du moins, elle l'avait suffisamment effleuré pour maintenir solidement son propre cosmos à l'abri de barrières auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais osé prétendre de par son rang. Malgré la situation, elle avait trouvé les ressources suffisantes pour se retrancher derrière ces murailles escomptant, comme elle l'avait prévu au départ, que la douleur d'Aiolia serait trop aiguë pour ne pas altérer sa lucidité. Elle avait réussi son coup au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Il n'y avait vu que du feu.

« Je me suis réveillée à la morgue de l'hôpital. Ça aussi, c'était prévu. Délia m'a ramenée avec de l'insuline… et avec quelques coups. Je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'y croyait plus. Ce n'était pas moi que je voyais dans ses yeux… mais un fantôme. J'ai eu peur… terriblement peur. »

Elle se tourna vers Angelo. Sorti de son immobilité, il s'était légèrement penché en avant, son visage tanné par le soleil se découpant dans la lumière. Il la regardait.

« Je n'existais plus, murmura-t-elle, sans le quitter des yeux. Je n'étais plus rien, tu comprends ? »

Il hocha la tête, avant de lui répondre dans un souffle :

- Mais tu étais libre. » Elle acquiesça, sans un mot.

« Qui est enterré à ta place ?

- Je ne sais pas. Un anonyme. J'étais déjà partie quand Délia s'en est occupée.

- Et après ?

- Après ? » Elle eut un geste du bras, englobant ce qui les entourait. « Quelques économies, l'aide de Délia, un travail, mes dessins… Voilà ma vie, aujourd'hui. Ce que je veux qu'elle soit. Rien de plus. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais n'est-ce pas ? »

Dans le silence qui avait suivi les dernières paroles de la jeune femme, la voix de celle-ci, retrouvant soudain toute son agressivité, tomba brutalement : « Tu t'attendais sans doute à quelque mystère glorieux pour expliquer ma fuite ? Navrée de te décevoir, encore que cela m'étonnerait beaucoup de parvenir à heurter ton sens de l'honneur… »

La pique ironique sembla se briser net sur un Angelo muet et, troublée, Marine ravala le développement qu'elle comptait lui servir dans la foulée. Elle finit par murmurer, de guerre lasse :

« Tu es venu pour me tuer, non ? Alors dépêche-toi… Qu'on en finisse. »

Elle le vit décroiser les jambes. Elle l'observa tandis que, s'appuyant des deux mains sur les accoudoirs, il s'extirpait du fauteuil et dépliait son corps dans la pénombre. Elle frissonna quand son ombre tomba sur elle, occultant la lumière de la lampe posée derrière lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent. _C'est terminé. Je ne fuirai plus._ Un soulagement inattendu dévala en elle. Elle avait exprimé tout ce qu'elle avait soigneusement enfoui au plus profond de ses souvenirs, cette douleur sourde mais continue de la perte de sa propre chair, cette culpabilité qu'elle traînait depuis des années, ce silence perpétuel, cette négation de son propre passé. Elle était enfin libre. La mort ne serait que le dernier pas vers une délivrance qu'elle ne croyait pourtant pas attendre.

Le frottement d'un vêtement contre la chaise la tira de sa léthargie. Rouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que la lumière se posait de nouveau sur elle, et que l'ombre à la fois tant redoutée et tant espérée s'était éloignée.

« J'ai jugé. » Angelo glissait ses bras dans les manches de son blouson, qu'il finit par endosser d'un mouvement d'épaule. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme : « Tu m'as demandé d'oublier ton existence. C'est ce que je vais faire.

- Masque de…

- Angelo. » Son visage disparut dans l'ombre, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Attends ! » Elle s'était avancé d'un pas. « Je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu m'as exposé tes raisons. Ça me suffit.

- Mais, enfin, n'importe qui aurait…

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. »

La main sur la poignée, il s'était retourné de nouveau vers Marine, dont l'air de doute donnait à son visage une douceur inattendue. « C'est vrai, tu as fait preuve d'un égoïsme sans borne. Mais il fallait du courage pour ça. Un courage… que moi je n'ai jamais eu. Alors… » Il parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, avant de hausser les épaules.

Quel était ce froid qui la saisissait tout à coup, comme elle percevait son éloignement ? Il était pourtant toujours dans la pièce, mais la température semblait s'être abaissée. Ou était-ce la sensation glaciale du vide qui prenait place au sein de son propre cosmos ? Ce soutien chaleureux qu'elle avait cru percevoir quelques heures plus tôt, l'accompagnant tout au long de son récit, n'était pas une illusion. Il avait existé, bel et bien existé. Ce n'était pas la réminiscence d'un souvenir. Cet écho puissant à sa propre énergie, cette vibration discrète mais pourtant tangible n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination ou la projection d'un regret nostalgique.

« Angelo… »

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Malgré toute son énergie, elle n'avait jamais pu se défaire de cette atroce sensation de vide qui ne lui laissait aucun répit depuis douze ans, un sentiment de perte immense qui l'avait empêchée de reconstruire une vie telle qu'elle l'avait pourtant imaginée au départ. Non pas qu'elle avait été seule, ou solitaire. Mais amis ou amants, pour autant qu'elle ait eu de l'affection pour eux, aucune relation ne l'avait jamais satisfaite, pour la simple raison que son propre cosmos ne pouvait trouver de répondant dans les êtres humains qu'elle côtoyait chaque jour. Elle avait voulu se persuader que cela passerait avec le temps, que ce n'était là qu'une habitude prise naturellement au Sanctuaire et dont elle pourrait se passer sans difficulté aucune…

En cet instant précis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était lamentablement trompée sur toute la ligne. Une sensation de faim avide courut dans ses veines, tandis que sa propre aura reconnaissait ce qui lui était semblable, ce qui lui répondait dans un réflexe, tel un naufragé rejoint la terre ferme après avoir perdu tout espoir. L'espace d'une seconde elle se demanda une fois encore si elle n'était pas en train de projeter un remord indéfinissable, si elle ne cherchait pas à retrouver dans cet écho un autre, plus familier, celui d'Aiolia par exemple… Mais non. Non ! Celui-ci était profondément différent, plus impérieux, plus sauvage aussi et tout à la fois terriblement humain, et proche d'elle. Si proche qu'elle prit soudainement conscience qu'elle s'y reflétait comme dans un miroir. Son propre cosmos, bridé depuis des années, prenait soudain ses aises sans plus se préoccuper de sa propre volonté. Il lui échappait, courant vers cette autre source d'énergie parfaitement identique. Cette reconnaissance subite la fit chanceler.

Elle agrippa le blouson presque à tâtons, ses ongles crissant sur le vêtement.

« Attends. »

Il était en face d'elle. Dans la faible lumière, elle pouvait cependant apercevoir le regard cobalt posé sur elle, vaguement interrogateur. Se pouvait-il qu'il ressente la même chose qu'elle ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais les yeux sombres qui la dévisageaient étaient empreints d'une mélancolie profonde, comme tournés vers l'intérieur, à la recherche d'une réponse qui ne cessait de s'échapper. Il n'y avait aucune colère, ni aucune amertume. Au contraire. Par-delà le voile de tristesse sur le visage dur de l'italien, un sourire était sur le point d'éclore. Un sourire rassurant.

Avec une hésitation, elle leva les mains pour les poser sur les pans de cuir, sans détourner le regard :

« Merci, Angelo.

- Non, je crois que c'est à moi de te remercier. »

La voix du Cancer était curieusement assourdie, fatiguée. A l'instar de Marine, il avait peur de briser le fragile équilibre qui se mettait peu à peu en place en cette heure avancée de la nuit. Et lui aussi demeurait attentif aux notes curieuses que son propre cosmos lui renvoyait, étrangement bavard depuis de longues minutes.

« Pourquoi ? » Elle murmurait à son tour.

- Pour avoir su dire tout ce que moi je n'ai jamais pu exprimer. Pour t'être libérée. Pour avoir prouvé que c'était possible.

- Le prix à payer est trop lourd, je ne…

- Tout a un prix. L'enchaînement aussi. »

Tous deux avaient entamé un chemin identique, celui qu'on arpente contre son gré, celui sur lequel aucun retour n'est possible. Leurs routes s'étaient pourtant éloignées à un moment donné. Ils étaient à présent aussi opposés que cela était possible, mais chacun renvoyait à l'autre ce qu'aurait pu être son destin si la course du dé avait été différente. Ils n'étaient que deux faces du même miroir.

« Je dois m'en aller.

- Maintenant ? » Elle secoua lentement la tête, comme pour refuser l'inéluctable. « Non… »

Elle avait beau ne pas être petite à strictement parler, elle dut cependant se hausser légèrement pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'italien. Ce fut doux, délicat, mais suffisamment appuyé pour être explicite.

« Reste encore un moment. »

Le souffle de la jeune femme se mêlait à celui d'Angelo, encore sous le choc. Il ne quittait pourtant pas le regard châtain rivé au sien. Sans un mot, il emprisonna les poignets de Marine entre ses doigts, les abaissant… avant de les lâcher pour saisir le visage fin entre ses mains.

Il n'y avait pas de violence dans ce baiser, mais simplement un désir soudain, physique tout autant qu'émotionnel. Elle lui répondit sans retenue, emprisonnée dans son étreinte, disparaissant presque, mais assoiffée de cette chaleur, de la percevoir sur sa peau et dans sa chair, et non plus seulement au travers de son seul cosmos.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, tandis que leurs souffles leur revenaient par à-coups. Il n'y avait plus de mot. Plus aucun. Juste cette reconnaissance. Unique et essentielle.

La soie d'un chemisier glissa jusqu'au sol, pour en dénuder une autre, pâle et douce sous des mains sombres et rudes. Les jambes fines ployèrent sous la force, se mêlant avec une certaine maladresse à celles de l'homme qui s'allongeait contre elles. Boucles auburn égarées entre des lèvres avides… Doigts hésitants, se trouvant, se joignant, avant de se perdre à nouveau… Méandres d'un corps inconnu mais pourtant familier… Soupirs, gémissements, cris !... La brûlure soudaine remplacée par l'onde du plaisir, vigoureuse, imposante.

De nouveau leurs mains se retrouvèrent pour ne plus s'éloigner. Il n'était pas seulement en elle, et elle n'était pas seulement autour de lui. Leurs corps abandonnaient leur individualité et chacun ressentait la moindre étincelle du désir profond qui animait l'autre. Il voulut la regarder. Elle en fit autant. Il vit son visage se transformer, il cueillit sa jouissance sur ses lèvres, il lui offrit la sienne. L'un contre l'autre. L'un avec l'autre.

_Star Hill, Sanctuaire…_

Arpenter de nouveau ce chemin escarpé, quelques jours à peine après une première tentative qui n'en avait que le nom, avait comme un arrière-goût de déjà-vu. Camus savait pourtant que ce serait différent. Il fallait que cela le soit d'ailleurs. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que son pas lui paraissait particulièrement lourd sur le sol caillouteux dévalant sous ses chaussures.

Allons, il aurait droit à quelques minutes de répit... Il se retrouvait seul au sommet de Star Hill, sous un ciel curieusement plombé pour la saison.

Coinçant une cigarette au coin de ses lèvres sans l'allumer cependant, il se jucha sur une avancée rocheuse surplombant le Sanctuaire. De son perchoir lui parvenait la rumeur quotidienne de l'île. Cet endroit n'avait rien de mort ni de lugubre contrairement à ce que beaucoup croyaient. Même s'il s'était toujours tenu à l'écart du rythme de celui-ci, le Verseau avait conscience de ce qui se construisait en ces lieux chaque jour, de ce qui perdurait malgré les secousses du temps. Là, les dortoirs, là-bas les centres d'entraînement, ici l'arène monumentale, centre finalement bien plus névralgique que le Palais lui-même. Il apercevait les silhouettes d'Aiolia et d'Aldébaran en contrebas, celle du second écrasant celle du premier, et dominant largement la troupe qui s'agitait sur le sable de l'enceinte. Sans doute étaient-ils tout deux en train d'organiser les journées à venir pour l'entraînement des futurs chevaliers d'or, malgré les dispositions prises par Saga. Il y avait des prérogatives pour lesquelles Aldébaran ne s'en laissait jamais compter.

« Bien dormi ?

- Ma foi… »

Milo l'avait rejoint, portant lui aussi son attention sur leurs deux alter ego qui quittaient au même moment les apprentis pour se diriger vers le centre du Domaine Sacré.

« C'est étrange de penser que nous devrons céder notre place un jour, fit Camus tout en mordillant le filtre de sa cigarette. Je ne l'imagine pas.

- Nous ne sommes pas si vieux. Regarde Dôkho.

- Oui, mais un jour, lui aussi, se retirera.

- Cela ne l'empêchera pas de rester à nos côtés, ni d'apporter son aide et ses conseils.

- En effet. » Commenta sobrement Camus.

Milo lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. Le Verseau ne semblait pas convaincu outre mesure. Lui ne s'était jamais posé cette question, sans doute parce qu'issu d'une famille affiliée au Sanctuaire, il était né et avait grandi au milieu de dizaines de personnes occupant ou ayant occupé les postes les plus divers et variés au sein de l'île. De fait, sa mise à la retraite ne l'angoissait pas plus que ça. Et puis, il avait le temps, non ?

Le spectre angoissant de l'affrontement contre les Portes avait commencé à perdre de sa substance pour Milo depuis les explications de Mü. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies, chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et quelle serait la place qu'il aurait à tenir, une fois que tous seraient prêts. Ce dernier point demeurait néanmoins en suspend pour lui. Il ne parvenait pas encore tout à fait à y accoler une certitude, bien que sa présence en ce jour, et celle de Camus, jettent une éclaircie sur ses propres doutes. Mais à partir de maintenant, ça ne dépendait plus de lui et quelque part, sa tranquillité d'esprit en était sérieusement ébranlée.

« … On n'y coupera pas ! » Un rire tonitruant éclata soudain pour se perdre dans l'espace libre qui les environnait.

- A quoi ? Demanda Milo tout en se tournant vers le Taureau qui arrivait, Aiolia sur ses talons.

- A la pluie. »

Du pouce, le brésilien désigna l'amoncellement nuageux au-dessus d'eux. Il souriait. Rien en Aldébaran ne laissait jamais présager une quelconque contrariété. Oublié le ratage de la semaine passée ! Il salua les deux premiers arrivants avec une chaleur égale et curieusement apaisante. Le Lion s'appliqua à en faire autant, mais Milo ne put éviter le regard qu'il lui lança, où régnait une interrogation non résolue. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement bien tous les deux, et si le cadet Xérakis le questionnait de la sorte en silence, c'était que l'attitude du Scorpion avait réellement dû le stupéfier. Mal à l'aise, ce dernier lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Il ne pouvait pas faire moins, mais aussi difficilement plus.

« Alors, dans ce cas, inutile de perdre plus de temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Et c'est moi qui dis ça…_ Il fallait pourtant qu'il en croie sa propre voix. Sans doute l'envie d'en terminer le plus vite possible était-elle à l'origine de ce commentaire émis sur un ton presque enjoué, le désir de ne pas prolonger la torture plus que nécessaire, car dans ce domaine, Le Verseau en avait déjà eu plus que son content.

Le Lion marquait l'entrée dans la croix fixe. Au sein du futur agencement général, Aiolia recevrait l'énergie induite par la croix cardinale, via Angelo. Cette perspective ne l'effrayait pas outre mesure. Il n'avait jamais douté de ses propres capacités et ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il commencerait. Par ailleurs, et malgré la palanquée de casseroles que traînait Angelo derrière lui, le Lion avait curieusement confiance dans le Cancer. Il avait découvert chez ce dernier une solidité et une intégrité suffisantes pour qu'il puisse être quasi certain que le passage de témoin se déroulerait sans anicroche.

De fait, il abordait ce test avec une maîtrise de lui-même impeccable… et des plus habituelles.

Camus aurait bien aimé en dire autant, mais tandis que son cosmos se déployait, nimbé d'un or pâle et glacé, il comprit à quel point il était loin de pouvoir prétendre à une semblable assurance.

En face, c'était l'embrasement total. Un feu parfaitement contenu mais vivace dansait en volutes aléatoires dans l'aura du Lion, sautillant, crépitant autour de son propriétaire, un feu non pas destructeur mais source d'énergie, de joie presque. L'image, la personnalité d'Aiolia transparaissaient pleines et entières dans cet embrasement. Force. Confiance. Optimisme. Il ne restait pas grand-chose en cet instant là du Lion revenu blessé quelques semaines plus tôt, heurté dans sa chair mais aussi et surtout dans son cœur. Il avait douté, mais il était revenu, prêt comme toujours à se battre. Du moins ce fut l'impression nette que le Verseau en retira, lui qui se réfugiait encore en cet instant derrière son mur favori, ne laissant rien entrevoir.

Il n'eut cependant bientôt plus le loisir de la circonspection. Aiolia lui demanda peut-être s'il était prêt mais il ne se rappela pas avoir eu le temps de répondre, la fournaise suffocante du cosmos de son compagnon d'armes s'étant déjà saisie de sa propre énergie. C'était maintenant. Ou jamais.

L'angoisse s'était définitivement installée chez Milo. Projeté dans le surmonde dès que les deux hommes avaient entamé leur rapprochement, il les observait se faisant face, un stress qui ne lui était pas coutumier grimpant le long de ses nerfs. C'était déjà bien suffisant que lui _sache_. Alors l'idée même que d'autres puissent plonger et voir ce qui ne les concernait pas lui aurait volontiers arraché un cri de protestation si Aldébaran ne s'était pas trouvé à ses côtés, et s'il n'avait pas posé une main apaisante sur son épaule. Un instant, le Scorpion se demanda si la sensation de cette main n'était perceptible que dans le surmonde, ou si le Taureau en avait fait autant sur le plateau de Star Hill. Trop occupé à se maintenir à ce niveau de conscience, Milo ne parvint pas à se raccrocher à son enveloppe physique. Il n'aimait pas ça. En fait, il n'aimait pas cette sensation soudaine que beaucoup trop de choses se dérobaient à lui. Et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Pas quand il sentit son propre cosmos sollicité à son tour par celui d'Aldébaran, alors que ses deux autres compagnons n'en avaient pas terminé de leur côté.

_« Aldé, attends !_

_- Ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Le Scorpion lança un regard de travers à son massif alter ego qui lui répondit par un énième sourire. Un sourire serein. Comme s'il savait déjà.

Il n'était pas le seul. Forcément. Quelques âmes charitables s'étaient trouvées pour expliquer à Aiolia ce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, ou du moins ce dont il n'avait jamais pris conscience. Surpris, il l'avait été, et pas qu'un peu. Limite gêné. Non pas à cause des préférences proprement dites de Camus mais plutôt par la soudaine prise de conscience que le chevalier du Verseau lui était en réalité inconnu. Difficile à admettre avec près de vingt ans de collaboration au sein du Sanctuaire…

Il avait mis cette lacune sur le compte de la vie qu'il avait décidé de mener à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire après la mort de Marine. Sa présence, non permanente, l'avait forcément détaché en partie des membres de la garde dorée. Malgré tout, cette excuse lui apparaissait en cet instant bien mince, tandis que peu à peu leurs deux cosmos s'entremêlaient. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer ne pas reconnaître cette aura familière. Tous deux n'avaient pas été appelés à travailler côte à côte au cours des dernières années, néanmoins, la présence du Verseau était partie intégrante du Domaine Sacré, ne serait-ce que par la résonance de son cosmos. Evidente.

Inconsciemment, le Lion ralentit la mise en commun de leurs énergies. Histoire de se composer une attitude. Après tout, ce n'était pas si terrible. Si Camus lui-même ne s'était pas affiché, sans doute souhaitait-il que cela relève uniquement de sa vie privée. Malheureusement, Aiolia n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de sonder ceux de ses camarades qui avaient déjà passé le test. Oh, il avait bien posé quelques questions à son aîné, mais étrangement ce dernier s'était montré d'un laconisme qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Et Aiolia, en bon frère cadet qu'il était, soucieux de ne pas se dévaloriser aux yeux de celui qui lui avait toujours servi de modèle, s'était bien gardé de faire montre d'une quelconque inquiétude. Un excès d'orgueil qu'il était sur le point de regretter.

Sous ses dehors bonhommes, Aldébaran n'en menait pas large, lui non plus. Rien à voir cependant avec son propre cas. Le Taureau n'avait rien à cacher. Absolument rien. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait résidait dans ce qui allait ressortir de cette confrontation. Il avait approuvé la décision de Saga en toute connaissance de cause. Les trois qui l'entouraient dans le surmonde… il les avait vus grandir et gagner leur charge quand lui-même était en place depuis quelques années déjà. Shion se reposait déjà sur lui à l'époque pour tâcher de maîtriser cette jeunesse fougueuse et tous avaient conservé en eux ce vieux réflexe de se tourner vers le Taureau en cas de souci. Si Dôkho faisait office de sage paternaliste, Aldébaran lui, avait endossé le rôle de grand frère. Et il n'était pas aveugle.

Étonnamment, le cosmos de Milo faisait montre d'un équilibre quasi parfait, preuve s'il en était que les multiples raclées reçues pendant son entraînement avaient porté leurs fruits. L'adolescent dissipé était devenu un homme, certes bourré de défauts agaçants, mais soucieux de la qualité de ses actions, et maître de sa puissance. Aldébaran en serait presque venu à regretter que le Scorpion ne possède aucun goût pour l'enseignement. Presque. Il manquait toujours à Milo ce petit plus d'abnégation pour qu'il soit apte à dégrossir de jeunes apprentis.

Enfin… A lui de se montrer suffisamment conciliant pour que le Scorpion ne se braque pas, une fois de plus.

Ils en furent surpris tous les deux. Sans même avoir à fournir le moindre effort d'un côté ou de l'autre, leurs auras se trouvèrent sans difficulté aucune et, très vite, leurs ors sensiblement différents se muèrent en une lueur chatoyante. Fallait-il y voir une intervention divine quelconque pour que ces deux-là, si souvent opposés dans la définition de leur charge respective, parviennent aussi facilement à s'accorder ?

Aiolia et Camus ne s'en rendirent pas compte, trop absorbés dans leur approche mutuelle. Le Verseau, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, éprouvait de réelles difficultés à libérer suffisamment son énergie. D'un côté, il le voulait, il le souhaitait plus que tout, mais de l'autre, un frein puissant le retenait, une sorte d'habitude dont il ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer. Il avait réussi à communiquer avec Milo… Mais il s'agissait de Milo justement. Les barrières qu'il s'était imposé au fil du temps étaient par trop fragiles ainsi qu'il avait pu s'en rendre compte la veille au soir. Dans le cas présent, c'était une autre paire de manches, face à quelqu'un qu'il estimait, certes, mais dont il ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement proche. Entre savoir ce qui était sur le point de se produire, et le vivre, il y avait un pas assez large pour qu'il hésite à le franchir.

Aiolia l'attendait. Néanmoins, la patience n'était pas la qualité principale pour laquelle il gagnait à être connu. Il finit par prendre l'initiative. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement bousculer Camus, mais toujours était-il que ce fut bien cette sensation douloureuse que perçut le Verseau quand le cosmos du Lion se rua à sa rencontre. Le feu se heurta à la glace et pour une fois, la physique et ses lois élémentaires affirmèrent leur emprise sur ceux qui les bafouaient allègrement depuis toujours. Le mur se fissura, imperceptiblement d'abord, avant de voler en éclats.

_« Par tous les Dieux… » _

Oui, les limites forgées par Camus étaient bien vulnérables… Quand les deux autres croix s'étaient retrouvées confrontées à ce que chacun conservait soigneusement enfoui au fond de sa mémoire au moment de l'harmonisation de la totalité de leurs cosmos, celui de Camus, lui, n'attendit pas cet instant-là. Il ne put rien faire. Absolument rien. La surface lisse et inaltérée de son aura se mua en une écorce trop fine pour masquer ce qui pulsait dessous, un amalgame ténébreux, noirâtre, sur le point de lui sauter à la figure. De _leur_ sauter à la figure. Aiolia eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé devant l'altération malsaine qui grignotait peu à peu le cosmos si pur de son compagnon, et le sien par la même occasion.

Une exclamation horrifiée fusa, se faufilant entre les limbes grisâtres du surmonde. Aldébaran éprouva bien des difficultés à maintenir la cohérence de son énergie commune avec Milo, quand ce dernier tenta de s'en extirper pour voler au secours du Verseau.

_« Milo, arrête, c'est inutile !_

_- Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! »_

Mais le Scorpion eut beau se démener, son massif alter ego ne lui laissa pas suffisamment de champ libre.

Un hoquet de stupeur secoua le corps d'Aiolia, planté au sommet du Domaine sacré, immobile. Soumis malgré lui au déferlement amer et douloureux qui se déversait sans plus de retenue du cosmos de Camus, il fut pris à la gorge par une nausée irrépressible et étreint par une sensation proche de l'épouvante. Les images bleuâtres et déformées le heurtaient sans aménité, mais par-delà cette perception visuelle, il y avait pire. Bien pire. Il "ressentait". Il n'était plus simple spectateur ; le maelstrom violent des sentiments contradictoires agitant le Verseau coulait à présent en lui au travers du lien qu'il venait d'imposer à son camarade. Son individualité, qui avait commencé à s'abolir dans cette communion, venait d'être violemment éjectée au profit de la vague de souffrances sans fin le submergeant, se saisissant de lui jusqu'à la lie, le réduisant à l'état de pantin, cet état dans lequel Camus avait sombré depuis des années.

_« Non ! »_

Milo venait d'échapper à l'emprise du Taureau, qui chancela sous l'effet retour foudroyant des deux énergies mêlées, dépourvues de l'entrave du Scorpion.

Sonné, il parvint cependant à se redresser suffisamment pour voir que déjà, le cosmos de Milo se déployait à nouveau, enveloppant le Verseau, au mépris de toutes les règles d'équilibre qu'ils se devaient de suivre.

_Il va tous nous tuer… _Devant l'impossibilité de rattraper le Scorpion, Aldébaran n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se porter au secours d'Aiolia. Ce dernier perdait pied. Hébété par les élancements impitoyables de la souffrance de Camus, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'énergie cumulée qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, prête à le broyer sur place s'il ne parvenait pas à s'en dégager. Et de toute manière, il en était incapable.

Le soutien du Taureau se matérialisa avec une rapidité stupéfiante. Il avait pris à son compte la fréquence du cosmos d'Aiolia, en vue de se mettre en résonance avec elle. Mais ils n'appartenaient pas au même axe. Sous l'effort, son corps massif s'arc-bouta contre une masse invisible, muscles et artères saillant sous la contrainte énorme qu'il s'imposait. Du sang goutta sur la roche.

A l'encontre de toute logique, les deux auras s'entrecroisèrent pour former une toile solide, les isolant tous deux du Verseau et du Scorpion.

Comment les enveloppes charnelles de Milo et de Camus n'avaient pas implosé en dépit de l'incohérence manifeste de l'assimilation respective de leurs deux cosmos, nul n'aurait pu y répondre. Et eux encore moins.

_« __Ç__a suffit ! »_ L'aura paroxysmique de Milo recouvrit tel un cocon protecteur celle du Verseau, atténuant l'obscurité qui l'entachait, refoulant les suintements inconsistants qui ne cessaient de poindre çà et là. Camus sembla disparaître derrière cet écran solide qui ne cessait de s'étendre autour de lui, et peu à peu la tension subsistant entre le Lion et lui s'amenuisa jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un écho sourd, lancinant, mais supportable.

Un instant de répit plana sur les quatre hommes, suspension fragile du temps dans l'œil du cyclone. Terriblement conscients de la présence proche de chacun au sein du désordre mal contrôlé qui régnait, ils s'entre-regardèrent, figés, fixes, jusqu'à ce que la voix mal assurée d'Aiolia ne s'élève dans le bourdonnement électrique des alentours immédiats.

_« Je ne savais pas… Je ne… »_ L'effort qu'il fournissait pour surmonter le choc et la sensation diffuse de dégoût qu'il percevait encore en sourdine étaient perceptibles. _« Comment est-ce possible ? Toi ! Mais… »_

Un signe de dénégation muette acheva la phrase du Lion sous les yeux hagards d'un Camus, soudain épuisé. La sensation d'un bras solide lui entourant les épaules le soutint cependant.

_« Je ne voulait infliger ça à personne. »_ Souffla-t-il. _« Je regrette._

_- Tu… Tu regrettes ?! »_

L'exclamation coléreuse d'Aiolia vibra au cœur des deux cosmos maintenus de plus en plus difficilement par Aldébaran et Milo. A présent, même le Scorpion accusait la pression gigantesque qui s'exerçait aux tréfonds de son corps, luttant pour s'opposer au courant contraire qui le refoulait vers le Taureau.

_« C'est une blague ! Tant que tu y es, tu ne veux pas non plus nous supplier de te pardonner, à nous qui t'avons laissé te détruire ?! »_

Camus ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis le doute se saisit de lui. Comme assommé par les implications de ces derniers mots, il jeta un œil hésitant au Lion dont la fureur blessée faisait étinceler le cosmos commun qui les entourait, Aldébaran et lui.

_« Aiolia, tu te méprends. » _Tenta-t-il d'argumenter._ « Vous n'êtes en rien responsables de…_

_- Quoi ! Il ne s'agit pas d'être responsable ou n'importe quoi d'autre ! Tu es des nôtres, et aucun d'entre nous n'a été capable de se rendre compte de ça. Nous avons prêté serment, Camus, nous avons juré… Et voilà le résultat ! »_

Les paroles du Lion se brisèrent contre les récifs du passé. Encore un être détruit… Voilà tout ce qu'il voyait en face de lui, un symbole de son impuissance, lui qui avait pourtant fini par se persuader au fil des années qu'il n'était finalement pas si coupable que cela, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait jeté son frère sur le chemin de Saga, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué Marine, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait blessé Jane… Faux, faux et archifaux ! A chaque fois, il n'avait pas été présent au bon moment, au bon endroit, voilà la vérité. Il avait démérité dans les grandes largeurs des devoirs que son rang lui conférait. Il n'était qu'un incapable. Ils étaient tous des incapables tous autant qu'ils étaient, mais lui, plus qu'un autre. Lui en particulier parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris la leçon.

Et voir aujourd'hui l'un de ses pairs, l'un de ceux qu'il avait juré de protéger avec ferveur et dévouement lors de sa prestation de serment, ainsi jeté à terre, dépouillé de sa fierté, de son intégrité, de sa dignité, lui brûlait les entrailles de honte.

Sans même les voir, Aiolia perçut les regards d'Aldébaran et de Milo s'abaisser, avant de se détourner. Mais lui ne le ferait pas. Non, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il contempla Camus droit dans les yeux, à la recherche du vrai Verseau derrière ce vide glacé et angoissant. Il lui devait ça. Au moins ça.

_« C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire aussi, à ma manière… »_ La voix grave mais musicale de Camus s'éleva, avec calme. _« J'ai respecté mon serment en protégeant… En tout cas, j'ai cru le faire. Il semblerait… il semblerait que je me sois trompé. »_

Les émotions démonstratives ne faisaient pas partie de la personnalité du maître de la glace. Et quand bien même en cet instant une profonde remise en cause de toutes les certitudes qu'il croyait avoir acquises pour unique vérité délitait ses convictions les plus solides, il aurait été incapable de laisser entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de la lumière émergeant dans son cœur.

La rudesse de Saga à son égard, ou encore l'ironie d'Angelo, la délicatesse de Rachel, le silence d'Aldébaran, tout cela comme autant d'indices, de repères qu'il n'avait pas su voir, qu'il avait refusé de retenir en se persuadant qu'il n'était pas digne d'eux, que ses différences l'éloignaient, le coupaient irrémédiablement de ceux, des seuls qui auraient pu à un moment donné l'empêcher de sombrer. Milo… Il n'avait même pas trouvé le courage de s'appuyer sur celui qui en cet instant le soutenait à bout de bras, à bout de forces.

Cette dernière idée réveilla son cosmos affaibli. Le poids du Scorpion, anormal soudain, acheva de l'extirper des zones troubles de son esprit.

_« Aldébaran ! Milo ! »_

Tous deux, ils… Aiolia sursauta, se rendant compte tout à coup de l'éloignement manifeste de l'énergie du Taureau, de son amoindrissement galopant, de sa silhouette même qui, troublée, se diluait dans la grisaille de ce monde sans repère.

_- Qu'est-ce qui… ? Bon sang ! » _

Aiolia et Camus ne se consultèrent qu'à peine. Reprenant à leur compte les deux résonances maintenues jusque là par leurs deux compagnons épuisés, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Même s'ils bafouaient les règles. Leurs corps, abandonnés sur Star Hill, se tordirent sous la pression, tandis qu'ils portaient au centre de leur cercle les deux parties inattendues d'une somme parfaite. L'union forcée résista encore quelques secondes à tous leurs efforts, tel le rapprochement de deux aimants de polarités opposées, avant de céder enfin. Camus vit avec angoisse la projection du corps de Milo disparaître dans l'aveuglante blancheur rayonnant autour de lui, et plongea un bras désespéré dans la lumière.

_« Reviens avec moi, Milo, je t'en prie, reviens ! » _

Des doigts hésitants agrippèrent sa main, un reflet bleuté miroita dans la sphère encore instable. Il le tenait. Aldébaran surgit lui aussi à sa gauche, encore pâle mais tangible. Taureau et Scorpion puisèrent au fin fond de leurs ultimes réserves pour affermir ce que la croix fixe avait fini par créer.

Elle était belle… chaleureuse. Elle frémissait, doucement, au milieu d'eux. Etrangement, rien ne l'altéra. Sans doute parce que tout avait déjà été dit, ou suggéré. Pourtant, les quatre chevaliers retrouvaient une part d'eux-mêmes dans cette harmonie de plus en plus solide. Et cette part était pour chacun d'eux identique. Il s'agissait d'un souhait. D'un seul et unique souhait. Celui de protéger.

Milo observa encore un moment le résultat de leur confrontation. Nul n'aurait su lire son regard en cet instant. Et ce fut avec un sourire mélancolique qu'il se saisit de ce cosmos unique avant de le dissiper, abrité par ses camarades. Les dernières étincelles dorées se dissipaient dans le surmonde quand il réintégra son corps.

Aldébaran ne s'était pas trompé. Des trombes d'eau tiède s'abattaient sur Star Hill et sur eux-mêmes, alors qu'ils regagnaient leur intégrité physique. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le bloc calcaire qui marquait le départ du sentier, laissant l'eau imprégner ses vêtements mais aussi et surtout entraîner avec elle le sang qui le recouvrait. Il était fatigué. Il était heureux.

Ils avaient réussi, en effet. Mais là n'était pas le plus important.

Aiolia, le jeune Aiolia… Il avait eu beau faire, le Taureau n'était jamais parvenu à le voir autrement que comme l'éternel benjamin de la troupe, au même titre que Thétis, voire même plus. Il le savait compétent, et respectait son avis et ses directives pour tout ce qui concernait les centres d'entraînement. Aujourd'hui, le Lion venait cependant de franchir une étape de plus, de celles qui peuvent parfois prendre du temps à traverser. Aioros pouvait être fier de son cadet.

Milo s'était assis lui aussi, le dos contre le temple unique qui ornait le sommet. Les yeux fermés, il ne semblait pas prêter attention à l'averse. Son cosmos, encore fébrile, n'était qu'à peine perceptible pourtant, tandis qu'il apaisait les battements de son cœur. Camus lui tournait le dos. Mais il était tout à côté, debout, appuyé d'une épaule contre une colonne au marbre luisant sous le lierre. Le visage levé vers le ciel, il s'imprégnait de la pluie qui ruisselait sur sa peau. Il la laissait faire. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle s'arrête.

Aldébaran vit le bleu du regard de Milo revenir à la vie et se tourner vers son ami. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'observer tous les deux. Pourtant, ils semblaient communiquer en silence. Sans paroles. La tête du Scorpion épuisé dodelina quelques instants, avant de s'appuyer contre la jambe du Verseau immobile. Ils restèrent ainsi. Longtemps.

Le Taureau finit par se relever, bientôt rejoint par Aiolia. Un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, aux deux silhouettes qui demeuraient en arrière. Un sourire. Deux sourires. Une claque sur l'épaule. Un rire.

_Oui, finalement… _Aldébaran amorça la descente d'un pas vacillant, sans se départir néanmoins d'un air soudain rêveur._ Ils mériteraient tous d'enseigner…

* * *

_

1 Le vrai nom de Marine est Mitsotakis. Si le suffixe –akis indique une origine crétoise, « -Mitso » viendrait de Mitsos, qui signifierait Michel.

2 Cette scène se déroule en 2004, et à cette époque là, on avait encore le droit de fumer dans les bars, en France.


	36. Chapitre 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, dans la soirée…_

Elle donna quelques coups légers de son index replié contre le chambranle de la porte, restée entrouverte, avant de passer la tête dans l'encadrement :

« Je te dérange ? »

Assis derrière l'immense plateau arrondi qui lui servait de bureau, Saga avait relevé la tête, et quelques mèches azuréennes glissèrent sur ses épaules.

« Thétis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » Dit-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Vêtue d'une vieille paire de jeans sur lesquels elle portait un pull trois fois trop grand pour elle, elle s'avança, une tasse de thé fumante dans chaque main. Elle lui en tendit une :

« Et comme je sais que toi, tu ne dors jamais, et que je te trouverai ici, je t'ai amené ça… »

Tout en prenant la tasse avec précaution, il lui répondit :

« Merci… dois-je en déduire que tu enterres la hache de guerre ? »

Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et se carra dans un fauteuil, en repliant une jambe sous elle. Elle prit une gorgée du breuvage brûlant avant de s'éclaircir la gorge :

« Tu fais quoi ?

- Et bien… » Il lui désigna la pile de courrier qui s'entassait sous son coude. « Je m'assure que tout sera prêt avant notre arrivée.

- Notre…

- Les Portes. »

L'échéance se rapprochait à toute vitesse, se rendit-elle compte. Non pas qu'elle l'avait oublié, mais l'idée même de l'affrontement final induisait un malaise qu'elle préférait ignorer. Pour l'instant.

« Thétis ?

- Hum… Je suis allée voir Shaka aujourd'hui. »

Il s'y attendait, mais cela n'empêcha pas le Pope de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Il me semble pourtant t'avoir demandé de…

- Je connais tes ordres, le coupa-t-elle. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

- Bien… Et alors ? »

Saga avait contourné son bureau, et était venu s'installer en face d'elle. Froidement, il examina la jeune femme. Il la trouva fatiguée, les yeux cernés. Ses longs cheveux blonds étalés autour d'elle, eux-mêmes semblaient ternes. Il reprit d'une voix plus conciliante :

« Tu as appris ce que tu voulais savoir ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Il vit ses lèvres se mettre à trembler et une ride se creuser entre ses yeux. Un instant, il crut qu'elle allait craquer. Mais, inspirant profondément, elle se redressa pour le regarder droit dans les yeux :

« Tu sais n'est-ce pas ? Alors, dis-moi pourquoi.

- Ne te l'a-t-il pas expliqué ? »

Le doute traversa le regard de Thétis, une seconde. Néanmoins devant l'air tranquille de Saga, elle comprit que Shaka ne lui avait pas menti.

« Si, mais… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir voulu entendre… » Elle avait répondu dans un souffle et, nerveuse, finit par se lever pour aller à la fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit.

Les mains blotties autour de la tasse chaude, elle se perdit dans les étoiles. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix feutrée de la jeune femme parvint de nouveau à Saga :

« Il faut énormément de courage pour accomplir un tel sacrifice… Et pour choisir cette voie.

- Personne ne l'y a obligé. Il a choisi. Seul.

- Comme à chaque fois. Parce que finalement, c'est bien ainsi qu'il a toujours vécu non ? Dieu ne doit pas être un compagnon des plus agréables, pour lui avoir imposé ça… » Elle se retourna vers le Pope, les traits tirés. « Et maintenant ? Il va devoir affronter la vie, seul de nouveau ? »

Un long silence tomba entre eux. Les sanglots mal réprimés de la jeune femme finirent par extirper Saga de son siège, qui lui entoura les épaules d'un bras fraternel. Il lui dit avec douceur :

« Ce qui est fait, est fait. Il est prêt à assumer sa décision. Nous devons lui faire confiance.

- Peut-être. Mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable de supporter ce qu'il va subir. Il n'est pas armé pour encaisser ce qu'il souhaite… Il s'agit de lui, Saga !

- Thétis, tu ne peux pas remédier à tous les malheurs du monde. Tu ne peux pas toujours être à l'écoute de chacun, sinon, tu vas finir par t'y perdre.

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Je ne peux pas ! » Elle se dégagea avec violence avant de continuer, tendue comme un arc : « Si tu savais combien je déteste cette empathie parfois ! Je la hais ! Je voudrais… tellement… »

_Vivre pour moi-même…_ Acheva-t-elle dans un silence plaintif. Elle s'égarait, peu à peu. Saga le comprit en la voyant, confuse, tiraillée entre le besoin de porter secours, et le désir de s'aider elle-même. Elle se détourna, sans pouvoir cependant cacher ses mains, tremblantes.

« Angelo m'a dit il y a quelques temps de me méfier de ce que je souhaitais… » L'horloge du couloir fit entendre la demie de deux heures. « J'aurais dû comprendre. Je pensais vraiment que Shaka serait plus heureux s'il retrouvait son humanité, et que dans ce cas… Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

Il y avait une profonde amertume dans la voix de la jeune femme.

« Tu croyais encore que chaque personne avait droit au bonheur ? » Lui demanda calmement Saga.

- Je suis trop naïve n'est-ce pas…

- Non. Trop optimiste plutôt.

- Je ne peux pas l'aider. »

Cela n'avait rien d'une affirmation. Le Pope perçut la soif qui l'altérait d'entendre le contraire, de ne pas en rester là, de trouver une solution miracle… mais Saga ne savait plus mentir. Il avait épuisé son quota au cours des années passées. Aussi ne dit-il rien, se contentant de siroter le thé qui tiédissait dans sa tasse. Elle lui lança un regard courroucé, chargé de reproches.

« Thétis… Personne ne vivra ta propre vie à ta place. A trop vouloir améliorer celle des autres, tu es en train de rater la tienne. Reprends-toi… tant qu'il en est encore temps.

- En l'occurrence, celle des autres comme tu dis, va dépendre de moi. Tu trouves que c'est le bon moment ? »

La jeune femme n'était pas coutumière de l'ironie, mais il fallait bien avouer que sur ce coup-là, elle ne l'avait pas loupé. Saga n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'enfoncer le clou :

« Tu veux finir comme ton oncle ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Coupée de tout et de tous, incapable de te raccrocher à la réalité, dominée par tes émotions ? Il en est mort, je te rappelle.

- Arrête ! » Elle leva une main, comme pour le gifler. « Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis ! Il savait ce qu'il faisait, tu n'as pas le droit de…

- Non, Thétis. » Il avait saisi son bras pour le rabaisser avec douceur. « C'est vrai, j'estimais beaucoup Aphrodite, mais il n'a compris que trop tard où cela l'avait entraîné. Et parce que je sais, et parce que _toi_ tu sais, je ne veux pas te voir suivre le même chemin. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il m'a demandé de te remettre son journal ? Il voulait te sauver malgré toi. Jusqu'au bout il aura été à l'écoute des autres.

- C'est lui qui m'a formée, Saga… En quoi pourrais-je être différente ?

- En plein de choses, mais surtout... Tu en es consciente. Il ne l'était pas. Et il ne t'aurait pas entraînée s'il ne t'en avait pas jugée digne. Montre-lui qu'il avait raison de te faire confiance. »

Elle baissa la tête, vaincue.

« Mais je ne sais pas comment faire. » Ajouta-t-elle cependant, le regard dans le vague comme à l'écoute des échos divers lui parvenant en permanence.

- Tu trouveras un moyen. Commence déjà par prendre les décisions nécessaires.

- Tu me proposes d'attaquer par le plus difficile… » Malgré elle, un rire désabusé s'échappa de sa gorge, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne du Pope, tout en le désignant du doigt :

« Ce visage… Il y a quinze ans, je ne savais plus ce que je devais penser. Pendant des mois, j'ai essayé d'imaginer ce qu'il allait devenir, seul, et coupé de toi. Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu, tu sais… »

Le besoin d'une cigarette se fit urgemment sentir. Tandis qu'il manoeuvrait pour attraper le paquet malencontreusement abandonné un peu trop loin sur son bureau, Saga la vit se saisir d'un cadre posé sur une étagère. Un cadre sorti des cartons par son cadet.

« … Mais je me suis longtemps demandée si c'était pour l'avoir éloigné de moi, ou si c'était à cause de pari crétin.

- Ah.

- Comme tu dis. »

Au travers des volutes bleutées, le regard de Thétis s'était fait un peu trop aigu pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer :

« Vous avez vraiment cru que je n'étais pas au courant ?

- J'admets que ce n'était pas très intelligent de notre part mais…

- … Quand on se croit au-dessus du lot, rien d'étonnant n'est-ce pas ? » Elle haussa néanmoins les épaules. « Bah… c'est toi qui t'es fait avoir. Kanon savait ce qu'il faisait. Je n'ai rien dit. Je voulais voir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller. »

Du bout de l'index, elle redessina machinalement la silhouette de Kanon, qui posait aux côtés de son aîné. Vieille photo. Un témoin du passé.

« Ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Quand il est revenu, j'ai cru que cela le resterait. Mais je suppose qu'il est inutile que je t'en dise plus…

- Tu sais, c'est difficile de bien marquer les limites.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je sais ce qu'il en est. » Elle esquissa un sourire triste devant l'air gêné de son Pope, avant de reprendre en toute franchise :

« C'est terrible tu vois... Ce désir physique qui prend aux tripes et dont on ne se débarrasse pas… Surtout quand ne sait pas quoi penser, ou espérer. »

Saga voyait assez bien en effet. Des années à être partagé entre l'espoir et la désillusion… Il en avait eu plus que son content. Il hocha la tête, en silence.

« Il a tellement changé… Parfois, il est comme avant, et parfois… Je ne le reconnais pas. Je suis injuste… » Un soupir lui échappa. « Les années ont passé, pour ton frère comme pour moi. C'est normal en un sens. Mais c'est d'autant plus difficile qu'entre temps il m'a semblé que quelqu'un d'autre était capable de lire en moi comme Kanon le faisait… avant. »

Ainsi… Si même Thétis éprouvait cette sensation, alors Saga ne se trompait guère. Son cadet avait perdu une grande part de ses facultés à faire confiance à autrui. Par sa faute. Le Pope comprit qu'il était finalement la seule personne avec laquelle Kanon pouvait faire preuve de franchise, et s'ouvrir sans craindre d'être rejeté. Paradoxal pour le moins, mais ils s'étaient tout dit. Ils n'avaient plus à rien à se cacher l'un à l'autre. Chacun vivait avec l'absolue certitude de savoir. Pas étonnant que la jeune femme ne puisse rien lire en Kanon. Ce dernier ne lui en donnait tout simplement pas l'autorisation.

« Shaka est quelqu'un de bien. Il a foi en l'homme malgré sa condition. Il m'a toujours écoutée, et je sais qu'il me comprend mieux que quiconque. » Thétis avait poursuivi, plus pour elle-même que pour Saga. Se cherchait-elle des raisons en particulier ? Toujours était-il que son impuissance était criante dans ses grands yeux azur.

« Je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'il était inaccessible. Je crois… je crois que je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal. »

Oui, elle aurait dû le laisser tranquille, se détacher de lui, et ne conserver que son amitié. Bien que l'intérêt du Sanctuaire et les objectifs qu'ils devaient tous atteindre constituent la raison principale au choix effectué par le chevalier de la Vierge, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir profondément coupable. Peut-être que si ce lien si particulier n'en était pas venu à se créer entre eux, alors la sérénité de cet homme n'aurait pas été ébranlée. Peut- être même que tout aurait fonctionné parfaitement bien si le doute ne s'était pas insinué dans son esprit. Peut-être… A cette idée, elle frissonna. Il ne pouvait y avoir de retour en arrière pour lui.

« Je ne pense pas. » Le fauteuil eut comme un soupir quand Saga s'y laissa tomber, un cendrier à la main. Sa voix profonde résonna dans la nuit silencieuse :

« Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais je suis à peu près certain que cela devait se produire. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Mais avec ce qui passe depuis quelques mois… » Il eut un geste vague en direction de la fenêtre. « Je sais bien que je n'ai pas vraiment été un modèle de sollicitude et d'attention pour vous tous mais, crois-le ou non, j'ai toujours su à qui j'avais à faire. Néanmoins, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour nous en arriverions à un tel degré…. D'intimité.

- Toi y compris ?

- Moi y compris. »

Thétis comprit que Saga ne se faisait guère d'illusion sur la façon dont les autres le percevaient ces jours-ci.

Fut un temps où il aurait très certainement lutté contre cette vision qui ne contribuait pas selon lui à asseoir toute l'autorité d'un Pope, mais aujourd'hui, s'il ne s'en accommodait pas avec grâce, il acceptait néanmoins de laisser son entourage se faire sa propre opinion.

« Nous sommes tous logés à la même enseigne, conclut-il d'une voix songeuse. Ce que beaucoup d'entre nous auraient volontiers emporté dans leur tombe s'exprime malgré tout. Mais ce n'est la faute de personne. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Certains ont d'ores et déjà admis cette évidence… et d'autres pas.

- J'imagine que je fais partie du lot ?

- D'après toi ? »

Les doigts de la jeune femme se crispèrent sur le cadre qu'ils trituraient depuis un moment. C'était trop difficile. Parasitée par la somme des émotions qui convergeaient vers elle dans un flot continu, il lui était devenu impossible de s'isoler. Sans doute aussi ne l'avait-elle pas souhaité, angoissée par ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir au fond d'elle-même. Mais à présent, elle n'avait plus guère le choix. Si elle n'avait pas pu de son côté assurer pleinement son rôle lors du test de la croix mutable, c'était aussi et surtout parce qu'elle s'était refusée à contempler certaines vérités en face. Les mensonges dont elle s'était persuadée avaient rejailli sur ses camarades. Sans la plus totale transparence, cela ne pourrait jamais fonctionner.

« Il faut que je m'éloigne. » Murmura-t-elle avant de reposer sur l'étagère le cadre dont le verre légèrement fissuré dans un coin témoignait de sa fébrilité. « Je ne me sens pas capable de regarder Shaka en face lorsqu'il reviendra. Et puis… » Elle se tourna vers Saga qui l'observait, son regard clair curieusement teinté d'une inquiétude indéfinissable. « C'est vrai. Je me suis abritée derrière les autres pour ne pas voir. Il est sans doute temps que je sache.

- Pour tout te dire… » Saga se leva, pour se planter devant elle. « L'idée de te savoir hors du Sanctuaire ne m'enchante pas spécialement. Surtout seule.

- Mais… » Les yeux azur de la jeune femme s'agrandirent. « Hé ! Non mais pour qui tu me prends !

- Je sais, je sais… » Il avait posé sa main sur le poignet de Thétis, en guise d'excuse. « C'est juste que… Sois prudente. »

Les visages d'Aiolia, d'Aioros ou encore de Shura miroitèrent dans leurs pensées respectives. Elle hocha la tête : « C'est promis. Saga… » Elle se haussa pour poser ses lèvres sur la joue du Pope. « Merci. Pour tout.

- File. J'ai encore du travail. »

Posté à la fenêtre, il suivit des yeux la silhouette mince qui traversait d'un pas sûr la cour du palais en contrebas. Il avait toujours fait preuve de beaucoup d'indulgence, parfois trop, envers Thétis. Peut-être parce qu'il considérait que tous les événements du passé étaient trop sombres ou brutaux pour la gamine triste et malgré tout lumineuse qui avait un jour débarqué dans leurs vies. Il avait tenté de ne pas l'y mêler mais au final, elle en avait été éclaboussée au même titre que beaucoup d'autres. Il y avait de quoi s'en vouloir. Il n'aurait jamais souhaité à quiconque de se trouver confronté aux mêmes éternelles interrogations auxquelles il avait sacrifié nombre d'années de son existence. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, par sa faute. Son esprit erra jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où dormait son jumeau. Son souffle calme, la paix de son corps… Un autre jour, il l'aurait envié. Mais ce soir-là… _« Kanon… mérite-t-elle que tu lui imposes de telles incertitudes ? Elle, elle ne t'a jamais fait de mal… »_

Il ressentit le besoin dévorant de tenir Rachel dans ses bras. Elle aussi était perdue dans un profond sommeil à quelques mètres de là. Il percevait sa présence aussi sûrement que celle de son frère. Sa présence… En silence, il quitta son bureau, oubliant la paperasse qui pourtant exigeait encore son attention, pour longer le couloir faiblement éclairé menant à ses appartements. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour quitter ses vêtements, et se glisser, le corps nu et brûlant, contre celui de sa compagne qui remua quelque peu dans son sommeil avant que ses doigts ne viennent dans un réflexe se mêler à ceux de Saga.

Elle perçut son désir impérieux au creux de ses reins, tandis qu'il se serrait contre elle. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent dans la pénombre. Elle n'était plus cette illusion qu'il avait entretenue pendant des années. La chaleur de son corps, la tendresse de son étreinte, tout cela n'avait plus à rien à voir avec les instants volés d'antan, quand le sentiment d'urgence et de l'abandon prochain primait sur tout le reste.

Elle perdit ses mains dans la soie céruléenne qui les recouvrait, impudique, alors que les doigts de l'homme se crispaient sur la chair douce. Docile, elle obéit à son injonction, l'accueillant en elle, hoquetant sous la puissance qui déferlait au creux de son corps, s'harmonisant pourtant bientôt avec cette force incandescente qui s'était saisie d'elle pour s'abandonner à l'étreinte passionnée qui l'environnait.

D'un geste tendre, il l'empêcha de s'enrouler autour de lui ; il voulait la voir, la contempler, s'abîmer dans l'or de ses yeux, se perdre encore un peu plus à l'abri de cette confiance absolue après laquelle il désespérait de courir. Il se pencha sur son visage, et quand son souffle rencontra celui de la femme aimée, il mourut en elle. Il fut retenu, jusqu'au bout. Retenu dans son corps, retenu entre ses mains, sous ses doigts qui s'enfoncèrent dans ses flancs, tandis qu'une plainte assourdie perçait le silence de la nuit.

Sans trouver la force de se détacher de son contact, il se coula néanmoins à ses côtés, les paupières lourdes d'une fatigue bienheureuse. Son bras resta là, en travers du ventre lisse de la jeune femme.

« On peut savoir ce qui me vaut ce réveil soudain ? » La voix de Rachel, bien qu'empreinte de sommeil, recelait une pointe de tendresse curieuse.

- Oh… je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu étais là.

- Satisfait ?

- Au-delà de toutes mes espérances. »

_Temple du Taureau, Sanctuaire, dans la soirée…_

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Camus sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas prêté attention à la massive silhouette d'Aldébaran, assis au fait des marches de son temple. Une vague lueur provenait de l'intérieur, découpant son ombre pesante sur les dalles de marbre.

« Je prends l'air. » Fit le Verseau, avant de rajouter soudain sur la défensive devant l'air sérieux de son alter ego : « Je prends _vraiment_ l'air. »

Un sourire chaleureux mâtiné d'un certain soulagement lui répondit. Il se rapprocha, jusqu'à entrer dans le cercle lumineux. En soupirant, il s'adossa contre l'une des colonnes soutenant le fronton de la bâtisse. Dans le silence qui s'établit, Camus laissa errer son regard dans la même direction que celle fixée par le Taureau. Curieux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant le point de vue depuis le deuxième temple. On entrevoyait un peu plus haut la masse sombre des baraquements dans lesquels dormaient les apprentis. Et sur la mer qui miroitait en contrebas, le bateau esseulé tanguait doucement, accroché au ponton.

« Tu les surveilles même en pleine nuit ? Finit par demander le Verseau, dubitatif.

- Pas vraiment. Mais à cet âge là, il est bon de faire respecter la discipline. Camus… » Un raclement de gorge hésitant prévint l'interpellé que la conversation était sur le point de prendre un tour potentiellement désagréable : « Je ne savais pas.

- Je ne cherche pas la pitié.

- Je le sais bien. Mais je regrette d'avoir été à ce point aveugle. Tu as toujours été obligé de passer devant chez moi, depuis des années. Si j'avais su, peut-être que…

- C'est dans le sens de la montée que tu es censé intervenir. Pas l'inverse.

- Sauf quand il s'agit de protéger l'un d'entre nous contre lui-même. »

Camus ne trouva rien à rétorquer. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à répondre de toute manière. Etonnamment, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas de lui qu'il s'agissait en ce moment, mais de quelqu'un d'autre, d'un être étranger, incompréhensible, qu'il connaissait, mais avec lequel il ne pouvait pas dialoguer. L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Ce qui s'était déroulé ces derniers jours avait certes son importance… mais ne modifiait pas fondamentalement la situation. Sa situation. Il en aurait pleuré s'il lui était resté suffisamment d'amour-propre pour cela. Mais se contentant de serrer les dents, il concentra toute son attention sur le bout de son pied qui effritait méticuleusement un nez de marche passablement abîmé.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter au délabrement de ce temple, tu sais, marmonna le Taureau, tandis que quelques grains de calcaire mêlés de sable dévalaient devant lui.

- Demande à Saga de faire quelque chose.

- Bah… Non, je vais attendre qu'Angelo revienne. Il adore casser des cailloux, ça le défoule.

- Remarque, mieux vaut les cailloux que le reste.

- Qui sait, il en a peut-être entamé une collection en cachette ? »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et un rire nerveux les secoua tous les deux. Dire qu'ils n'auraient sans doute jamais osé plaisanter avec ça quelques années plus tôt… Aujourd'hui, cela leur paraissait si loin ! Une autre vie, peut-être même d'autres personnes…

« Angelo a de la chance.

- La chance, ça se provoque, Camus.

- Tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes capacités. »

Aldébaran dodelina, mais sans rien rajouter. Il savait que tout ce qu'il pourrait argumenter serait inutile. Du moins, pour le moment. Cela devait être déjà suffisamment difficile pour le Verseau de se savoir ainsi exposé avec autant de brutalité après des années de silence, cela aurait relevé de l'acharnement que de lui plonger la tête dedans une fois de plus. Par ailleurs… la réaction de Milo, pour aussi folle et dangereuse qu'elle avait pu être, avait rassuré le Taureau. Il y avait là quelqu'un qui lutterait sans la moindre hésitation, et de toutes ses forces, pour protéger Camus. Malgré lui.

Un pas feutré se fit entendre, presque immédiatement suivi de l'apparition de la silhouette éthérée du Bélier. Les saluant d'un geste amical, il s'installa sans plus de façons en tailleur aux côtés de son voisin de tous les jours.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et calme.

- Ça s'est passé.

- Ça s'est _bien_ passé. » Nuança Aldébaran, paisible. Camus lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné et vaguement reconnaissant.

« Alors tant mieux. »

Mü n'ajouta rien de plus mais sa seule présence apaisa le tumulte sous le crâne du Verseau. Autant il s'était très égoïstement servi de Thétis pour soulager et déverser sa souffrance, autant en cet instant, il se laissait anesthésier sans retenue. Ça non plus, ça ne durerait pas, mais bon sang que ça faisait du bien… Pourtant la sérénité n'était pas, à proprement parler, ce qui habitait l'atlante ce soir-là. Sous ses dehors impénétrables, une lueur inquiète faisait miroiter le mauve de son regard.

« J'ai vu Shaka cet après-midi, finit-il par avouer, comme soulagé soudain de pouvoir en parler.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu obéis aux ordres de ton Pope ? Le taquina Camus, sans méchanceté toutefois.

- Je n'étais pas tranquille…

- …Et tu l'es encore moins maintenant, fit Aldébaran sur le ton de la constatation. Raconte. »

Ainsi c'était donc ça. Certes, ça faisait quelques jours que tout le monde avait mis au placard l'idée qui leur avait tous traversé l'esprit ce soir-là, en voyant le corps ensanglanté du chevalier de la Vierge, mais la confirmation de Mü avait un petit côté rassurant plutôt agréable.

« Rassurant… C'est vite dit. »

Devant l'évanouissement des derniers vestiges de l'inquiétude d'Aldébaran et de Camus au sujet de la Vierge, Mü n'avait pu s'empêcher de temporiser : « Vous croyez peut-être qu'il va reprendre ses fonctions comme si de rien n'était ?

- Allons Mü, depuis quand cultives-tu ce petit côté pessimiste ? Après tout, il…

- C'est le dernier salon où l'on cause ? »

Les silhouettes de Milo et des frères Xérakis sortirent de l'ombre, tandis que le Scorpion reprenait : « Visiblement, tout le monde commence à prendre le rythme estival…

- Ça va, j'ai compris le message ! » Rétorqua Aldébaran dans un éclat de rire, avant de disparaître dans ses appartements pour revenir aussitôt avec le premier pack de bière suffisamment frais qui lui était tombé sous la main.

« Ah ben avec ça, la tradition est définitivement respectée, commenta Aiolia en décapsulant une bouteille d'une pichenette. Ça pourrait presque faire plaisir à deux personnes de ma connaissance.

- Je ne suis pas bien certain que ce genre de _tradition _soit celui auquel ils sont attachés.

- En même temps, Aioros, je crois qu'ils ont compris qu'on pouvait se passer de leurs avis. D'ailleurs… » Camus leva le nez en direction du Palais. « … Ça fait un bail que je ne les ai pas vus.

- Nathan reste près de sa fille d'après ce que j'ai compris. Quant à Andreas… Oui, c'est vrai qu'il se tient particulièrement tranquille ces derniers jours, rajouta Aldébaran.

- Peut-être est-il en train de pourrir quelque part dans un coin du temple des Gémeaux ?

- Camus ! »

Une fois les rires apaisés, Aioros s'adressa à Mü, avec curiosité :

« Tu disais quoi à propos de Shaka ?

- Hum ?... Oui, qu'il risque d'être confronté à certaines difficultés. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais l'abandon de sa divinité ne doit pas être traité à la légère.

- Tu l'as senti comment ?

- Lucide.

- C'est l'essentiel non ? Intervint le Lion. Et puis, on sait à quoi s'attendre.

- Je ne sais pas… » Son aîné parut moins confiant tout à coup. « Au-delà de sa condition humaine qui nous a effectivement manqué pour réussir notre test, Il reste toujours un problème en suspend à régler.

- A priori, c'est en cours. Thétis est partie ce matin pour aller s'aérer l'esprit m'a-t-elle dit, et en me confiant vos précieuses personnes. »

Mü marqua un temps d'arrêt, tandis que ses compagnons lui jetaient un coup d'œil interrogateur. « Disons que je suis censé soigner les bobos que vous avez là-dedans, fit-il enfin, en désignant d'un doigt discret sa propre tempe. En espérant bien entendu que je fasse preuve d'un peu plus d'efficacité qu'avec Shaka.

- Nous y sommes. » Le Taureau eut un regard sévère pour l'atlante. « C'est pour ça que tu es aussi inquiet ?

- J'aurais dû intervenir, oui. Ça faisait des semaines, des mois, qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il m'en avait même parlé… Et je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne vois pas bien ce que ça aurait changé…

- Si, Aioros. J'ai la même culture que lui. On aurait peut-être pu trouver une solution moins… expéditive.

- S'il ne t'a rien demandé, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons non ? Hasarda Milo, d'une voix incertaine. Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre martel en tête pour ça… »

Camus faillit en avaler sa bière de travers. Décidément…

« Tu as sans doute raison, soupira le Bélier. Mais quelque part… »

Il se tut. Il en avait perçu suffisamment de Milo pour savoir qu'il n'était pas toujours aisé de comprendre ceux que l'on considérait comme ses amis. Mais à la différence du Scorpion, Mü avait eu toutes les cartes en main pour réagir, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait à temps. Quand un homme dont la maîtrise a été parfaite à chaque instant de sa vie, perd soudain pied, ça se remarque. Shaka avait douté. Lui à qui ce n'était jamais arrivé…

« N'empêche… » La voix d'Aldébaran se faufila entre les pensées moroses du Bélier. « Mü, je crois que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Il a fait du chemin depuis, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Simplement que s'il avait dû se voir séparé de Dieu à son arrivée ici, il n'aurait pas survécu à un tel outrage… » Ce furent plus les mots que l'éclat de rire d'Aldébaran qui arrachèrent un sourire à l'Atlante. Le massif Taureau n'avait effectivement pas tout à fait tort.

« Aldé ? Tu nous expliques ? »

Aiolia avait levé un sourcil interrogateur, tandis que son frère secouait la tête, à la recherche d'un souvenir un peu trop lointain pour être rattrapé.

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

- Ils étaient trop jeunes, commenta Camus avec une ombre de sourire. Mais je crois voir ce que tu veux dire…

- Shaka a été l'un des seuls aspirants à une charge de chevalier d'or… à avoir eu de la concurrence. » Aldébaran avait levé la tête vers ses compagnons restés debout, tout en racontant :

« Selon la tradition, lorsqu'un tel cas se présente, seul un combat peut départager les deux apprentis. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé pour Shaka.

- Tiens donc… Il ne nous en a jamais parlé, il me semble.

- Surtout, il ne s'en est jamais vanté, fit le Taureau dans un soupir, à l'adresse d'Aiolia. Parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi. »

On en apprenait tous les jours… Sous l'œil curieux de ses compagnons, Aldébaran s'installa plus confortablement contre une colonne derrière lui avant de poursuivre de sa voix grave et tranquille :

« J'ai assisté au combat. Dans une telle situation, il est d'usage que le Sanctuaire soit représenté au moment de l'affrontement, et Shion m'avait demandé de l'accompagner en Inde. Il ne m'avait pas dit grand-chose des deux prétendants et j'avoue avoir été surpris lorsque je les ai vus. On ne pouvait pas trouver plus différents que ces deux-là… L'autre, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom, était un pur indien. Le teint sombre, les yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux… l'exact opposé de Shaka en somme ! On nous les a présentés comme étant de forces parfaitement égales. Ils avaient eu le même maître, le même entraînement, et étaient du même âge. En bref… notre séjour risquait d'être long.

- Mille jours ? Suggéra Milo, un sourire en coin.

- Je n'ai rien dit, mais je l'ai effectivement pensé très fort. Même s'il ne s'agit que d'un vieux proverbe, j'ai vite compris que ce ne serait pas simple de les départager. Enfin… Quoi qu'il en soit, le combat a fini par démarrer. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de discuter, avec aucun des deux. Je les découvrais en quelque sorte et… je peux bien l'avouer maintenant, Shaka m'a fait une très mauvaise impression. »

Vingt ans… Aldébaran s'en rappelait pourtant comme si c'était hier. Cet adolescent mince, limite dégingandé, le visage figé et les yeux clos, qui s'était avancé d'un pas si sûr pour combattre…

« Tu veux dire… en terme de puissance ? Demanda le Lion, dubitatif.

- Non. Mais je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un faire preuve d'autant d'arrogance face à un adversaire. Il a engagé le combat en étant persuadé de gagner. Il dégageait une assurance vraiment malsaine. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un de son âge pouvait exprimer autant de mépris envers un camarade avec qui il avait grandi. C'était… Je ne sais pas. Je me rappelle avoir regardé Shion, persuadé qu'on ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Mais il m'a juste demandé d'observer. L'autre était pas mal dans son genre aussi… mais il était plus méfiant. Ça s'est senti tout de suite. Il a laissé venir Shaka… bref, il a agi avec bien plus de sagesse que son adversaire.

- C'est étonnant, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas le souvenir que Shaka ait fait preuve de suffisance au Sanctuaire. » Aioros, l'air surpris, continua : « Même à son arrivée.

- Tu n'étais pas encore titulaire, précisa Camus. Moi, je m'en rappelle. Et je me rappelle aussi qu'il a vite pris conscience qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu s'il ne modifiait pas son attitude.

- Par ailleurs, je crois que ce qui s'est passé en Inde à ce moment-là, lui a servi de leçon. »

Le Taureau avait hoché la tête comme pour appuyer ses dires :

« Sa trop grande assurance a causé sa perte. Il s'est découvert trop tôt. L'autre a eu quatre jours pleins pour observer ses techniques, et y déceler les failles. Oh, c'est sûr que Shaka frôlait la perfection. Contre n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait gagné, mais son adversaire était d'un niveau excellent.

- Attends… Tu es en train de nous dire que Shaka… a perdu ? »

Milo qui, les yeux dilatés, observait Aldébaran, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Mais alors… comment…

- … Il s'est retrouvé ici ? Hum… Je me suis longtemps posé la question. Aujourd'hui, je crois que c'était un test. De Shion.

- Tu veux rire… Tu l'as dit toi-même : l'issue du combat décide de qui sera apte à endosser la charge de chevalier, de n'importe quel rang d'ailleurs, fit Aiolia, une ride en travers du front. Avec tout le respect que je lui dois… Shion n'aurait jamais dérogé à cette règle, accroché aux traditions comme il l'était.

- En tout cas, il l'a fait ce jour-là. »

Le Taureau s'étira, ankylosé à force de rester assis : « En fait, c'est lui qui a arrêté le combat avant que ça ne se termine mal pour Shaka. Cela n'enlevait rien à l'évidence qu'il avait perdu, mais Shion… après s'être entretenu avec les deux garçons, a décidé de repartir avec Shaka.

- Mais… et l'autre ? Protesta Milo. Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Je crois qu'il est demeuré au service de Bouddha. Il n'a pas contesté.

- Il n'a pas… »

Le Scorpion ravala la réflexion acide qui lui brûlait la langue. Il appréciait Shaka, bien entendu, mais si cela avait été lui qu'on avait dépouillé d'un destin aussi brillant, il ne se serait pas laissé faire. Pas la moindre seconde. Fallait quand même pas exagérer non plus…

« Mais pourquoi un test ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu motiver Shion à prendre cette décision ?

- Je te l'ai dit Aioros, je n'en sais pas vraiment plus… C'est juste que tout le temps où on est resté là-bas, j'ai eu l'impression que Shion n'attendait rien du combat à proprement parler. Avec du recul… je crois qu'il cherchait quelque chose de précis. Et à mon avis, s'il avait trouvé tout de suite, l'affrontement n'aurait même sans doute jamais eu lieu. Maintenant te dire pourquoi Shaka… »

Aldébaran haussa les épaules.

Pourquoi Shaka… Un frisson désagréable s'insinua entre les épaules de Mü. Il avait plus ou moins écouté son massif voisin, et plutôt moins que plus, car cette histoire il la connaissait déjà. Forcément, il y était. Aldébaran, sans doute trop habitué à côtoyer Mü depuis toujours, n'avait pas signalé sa présence en Inde. Après tout, cela allait de soi non ? Shion était le maître du Bélier actuel, et ce dernier ne se rappelait pas avoir été souvent séparé de l'ancien Pope tout au long de son enfance, puis de son adolescence. Pourquoi Shaka… Cette question, il l'avait posée au vieil atlante, le soir même de leur retour. Lui non plus n'avait pas compris cette décision…

_« Maître, Shaka a perdu… Il ne peut pas occuper la charge de la Vierge !_

_- C'est vrai, Mü. »_ Le Pope lui avait souri avec bonté._ « Mais vois-tu… je crois cependant qu'il fera un excellent chevalier d'or._

_- Mais… Mais non ! S'il n'a pas été capable de vaincre son adversaire, cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas assez puissant, et qu'il ne pourra pas défendre le Sanctuaire !_

_- Quelle logique redoutable… C'est moi qui te l'ai enseignée ?_

_- Maître, pourquoi vous moquez-vous de moi… Je ne comprends pas. » _

Mü n'avait alors que quatorze ans, et à vrai dire, il ne saisissait pas toujours les raisons profondes de certains des agissements du Pope. Celui-ci faisait partie du lot. Shion l'avait alors regardé, longuement, avant de poser sa main tavelée sur l'épaule de son élève :

_« Il y a parfois des choix à faire, simples pour certains, difficiles pour d'autres. Shaka n'est pas le plus puissant… Mais c'est peut-être lui qui te sauvera la vie un jour. »_

« … Et toi Mü ?

- Quoi, moi ? » La voix d'Aldébaran venait de tirer le Bélier de ses souvenirs.

- Tu étais là aussi… Shion ne t'a rien dit ? »

Mü contempla le Taureau d'un air presque stupide, avant de serrer les dents. Il finit cependant par lâcher d'une voix sourde :

« Non… Non. Rien du tout. »

Un mensonge qui lui sembla tout à coup aussi lourd que le regard d'Aioros, qui s'appesantissait curieusement dans son dos depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Bah… c'est loin tout ça. Shaka a fait ses preuves depuis le temps, je ne doute pas une seconde de lui, conclut Aiolia. Il va revenir, et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. S'il a pris cette décision, c'est dans l'intérêt de nous tous. » Mü lança un œil torve vers le Lion, mais celui-ci était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère.

« Et Thétis, elle est partie pour combien de temps ? Demanda Milo.

- Le temps de prendre une décision, je suppose. »

Camus enviait la jeune femme. Elle, au moins, elle avait cette possibilité. Milo et Aiolia s'entre-regardèrent, mais avant même que l'un des deux n'ouvre la bouche, ils se firent rappeler à l'ordre par Aldébaran :

« Non, pas de pari. Vous n'apprécieriez pas s'il s'agissait de vous, je me trompe ?

- Rabat-joie. » Marmonna Aiolia avant de reprendre plus haut : « De toute manière, une fois que vous serez prêts - Il regarda son aîné par en dessous - Je suppose qu'on procédera à un test général à blanc non ?

- Tu veux dire… tous les douze ?

- Et bien… oui !... Quoi ? »

Les regards effarés qui se tournèrent vers le Lion le hérissèrent quelque peu :

« On ne va quand même pas affronter les Portes sans une vérification préalable, non ?

- Ma foi, oui, si tu veux participer au remake de l'Atlantide avec le Sanctuaire… sauf ton respect, Mü. » Rajouta précipitamment le Scorpion, pour tenter de rattraper une boulette à classer dans la catégorie prestige.

- Trop tard, confirma le Bélier en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, dites… Même si toutes les croix sont au point, on n'a aucune certitude de pouvoir mener le schéma à son terme. On ne _peut pas_ en rester là.

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment, dis-moi ? » Camus observait le Lion, une vague lueur ironique au fond des yeux.

- Attendez… Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, intervint sagement Aldébaran. Pour l'instant, tout ce que nous avons réussi à faire, c'est intégrer quatre cosmos à partir de rien… et que ce soit pour la croix fixe, ou plus encore pour la croix mutable, cette énergie sera multipliée par deux, puis par trois. Aioros…

- Je sais. »

L'ombre ayant envahi tantôt le visage du Sagittaire n'avait pas totalement disparu :

« Mais en pratique, je suis d'accord avec Milo : c'est impossible à mettre en œuvre. Et a priori, Angelo et Shura n'ont ramené aucune information à ce sujet.

- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, contredit le Lion, passablement irrité. Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver devant les Portes en me demandant si ça va marcher… ou pas.

- Mais ma parole, Aiolia, je te pensais un peu plus sûr de toi quand même !

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec… » Le cadet Xérakis ravala son mouvement de colère en se rendant compte que le Verseau ne faisait que le taquiner. « Camus… Est-ce que tu te rends compte des enjeux ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que… » Un peu de cendre tomba aux pieds du Verseau, qu'il dispersa d'un coup de semelle. « Je suis relativement confiant de ce point de vue. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines, il y a une chose que j'ai remarquée, et vous aussi, forcément. Lorsque nous sommes tous réunis, j'ai vraiment l'impression que… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais… »

Il fronça les sourcils, à la recherche des mots qui s'échinaient à le fuir, quand Mü suggéra :

« Que nous formons un tout ?

- C'est à peu près ça, oui. Je pense que lorsque nous serons tous ensemble, les choses devraient se mettre en place, naturellement. »

Milo observait sans mot dire son vieil ami. Il s'était toujours étonné, mais plus encore à présent, de cette facilité avec laquelle Camus parvenait à séparer d'un côté sa vie personnelle, et de l'autre son rôle au sein du Sanctuaire. Personne n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre du Verseau, dans l'accomplissement de sa tâche. Efficace, pragmatique, disponible, il se mettait au service de la communauté sans discuter, comme si tout le reste n'existait pas. Sa propre existence n'influait pas sur ses actes, du moins jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Et même encore maintenant, Milo retrouvait le Camus qu'il connaissait, qui était une fois de plus parvenu à occulter ses difficultés pour accorder son attention à ses pairs. Le dilettantisme, voire l'indifférence, qu'il affichait vis-à-vis des gens en général tendait ces derniers temps à s'effacer dès que les enjeux dépassaient le niveau des simples relations entre individus.

« En supposant que tu aies raison, il va se passer quoi… après ? »

Inconsciemment, Aiolia avait levé la tête vers le Palais dont la masse imposante composait une ombre opaque dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il y avait une note d'impuissance dans ses paroles.

« Rachel se prépare. Elle est tout aussi consciente des risques que nous.

- Elle sera seule.

- Non, il y aura Saga.

- Mü… » Le Lion eut un signe de dénégation, partagée mentalement par Milo. « Tu ne sais pas mentir.

- Vous ne devriez pas douter de Saga, intervint Aioros.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ses capacités… Mais si je devais, moi, non seulement voir ma propre femme risquer sa vie, mais aussi et surtout l'aider à le faire… Je suis désolé, mais cette idée m'est insupportable. Alors, oui, je doute. » Le silence accueillit les mots d'Aiolia. Un silence gêné.

Le Sagittaire les regarda, un par un, avant de murmurer :

« Il m'a dit qu'il ferait ce qu'il faut.

- Aioros…

- Il me l'a promis, Aiolia. »

Le gardien du neuvième temple était tendu. La lumière tombant sur le métal ornant son visage luttait sans succès pour se frayer un chemin vers son regard, mais celui-ci demeurait obstinément dans l'ombre.

« Je le crois. Je dois le croire. »

_Sinon, moi non plus, je n'en serais pas capable…_

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Et en discuter avec Rachel pour juger de ce que nous pouvons réellement envisager, continua Mü. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir nous débrouiller par nous-mêmes sur ce coup-là. De toute manière…

- … en être arrivés jusque là…

- … pour se planter à la fin…

- … il faudrait vraiment que nous le fassions exprès. » Conclut Mü à voix haute, tandis qu'une petite voix lui soufflait dans un coin de son esprit _« … ou que Shion se soit trompé… Ô Maître, j'espère que tout cela n'était pas vain… Que vous ne leur avez pas imposé tant de souffrances sans espoir au bout du compte. »_

Mü n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, il le savait. Mais lui aussi voulait y croire.

_Paris, France, au petit matin…_

Andouille. Non. Triple andouille. Oui, voilà. Au moins.

"_Quel con… Mais quel con !"_

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, Angelo pourrait bien se le rabâcher des centaines de fois que ça ne changerait rien à une évidente conclusion. Il n'était qu'un imbécile notoire. Un vrai, un champion toutes catégories.

Il n'osait même pas se retourner. Pourtant elle dormait, il percevait son souffle régulier, il lui semblait même voir son corps nu émergeant d'un drap négligemment chiffonné en travers du lit qu'il venait de quitter, un corps apaisé.

La pluie battait contre les fenêtres, dans la pâle lueur blafarde du matin se levant sur la capitale française. Depuis une bonne heure à présent, il observait sans vraiment les voir les gouttes qui s'écrasaient avant de couler le long des vitres. Par intermittence, elles disparaissaient sous la buée de sa respiration.

Il finit tout de même par la regarder. Elle était belle. Et ça aussi, c'était une évidence. Même maintenant, alors que certaines réalités lui retombaient dessus, il retrouvait la même sensation que celle qui l'avait saisi lorsque qu'à peine quelques heures plus tôt, il lui faisait encore l'amour, une fois de plus parmi celles dont il avait perdu le compte au cours de la nuit. Une espèce… d'inéluctabilité, de logique dont il se retrouvait bien malgré lui totalement dépendant.

Il n'empêche… Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait dû ! Saleté de cosmos… Il l'avait sentie se rapprocher de lui la veille, mais il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Au contraire. Il n'avait même pas été fichu de se rendre compte que lui-même allait vers elle, la reconnaissant comme un être, l'être qui lui était le plus proche en ce monde. Il ne pouvait que maudire son inappétence pour les relations humaines. Il avait fallu attendre trente-cinq ans pour qu'une telle catastrophe lui tombe dessus. Et au plus mauvais moment possible, qui plus est ! Et elle, par-dessus le marché ! Pas une étrangère, ou une inconnue, non, non. Trop facile, pensez donc…

Depuis qu'il était réveillé, il s'évertuait de toutes ses forces à éjecter un visage hors de son esprit, mais décidément, Aiolia avait le don de s'imposer, surtout quand on ne lui avait rien demandé.

Déjà qu'il avait lutté pour ne pas laisser échapper une pensée malheureuse au cœur du Domaine Sacré, pensée qui sans nul doute lui aurait attiré les pires ennuis... Les pires ? Non. Les pires, ils pointaient le bout de leur nez à partir de maintenant. Là aussi, il lui semblait qu'une épée de Damoclès en forme de roue du zodiaque venait d'élire domicile au-dessus de son crâne et n'attendait que le moment opportun pour lui retomber dessus et l'écraser consciencieusement. Il était coincé. Il pensait pourtant avoir traversé le plus difficile avec le test de la croix cardinale… Raté. Le lion l'attendait au tournant.

"_Merde… et merde."_

Elle remua dans son sommeil, se tournant vers lui. Il retint sa respiration. Elle ne s'éveillerait pas maintenant, constata-t-il. Mais percevait-elle sa présence ? Fort possible en effet. Si lui-même ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de l'empreinte du cosmos de la jeune femme, il ne voyait pas comment l'inverse pourrait être possible en ce qui la concernait.

A priori, c'était le bon moment pour paniquer. A pas de loup, il alla ramasser ses vêtements oubliés dans le salon, sur lequel la chambre s'ouvrait. Pestant intérieurement contre un nombre de boutons qu'il considérait soudain comme invraisemblable, il se dépêcha de refermer son jean et sa chemise et tout en bataillant avec sa dernière chaussette, il s'attacha à ne pas perdre le lit de vue. Pour être certain qu'elle ne remarque rien, se persuada-t-il.

Toujours en silence, il enfila son blouson, avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte. Voilà le geste qu'il n'avait pas achevé la veille, mais qui aurait pourtant contribué à lui faciliter grandement l'existence. Mais cette fois encore, il hésita. Masquant tant bien que mal son cosmos, il se surprit à retourner vers la chambre. La clarté s'intensifiait dans la pièce, allumant quelques reflets flamboyants aux boucles répandues sur l'oreiller. Il la regarda. Sa main, décidant de faire sécession, s'approcha d'une épaule nacrée, comme pour l'effleurer jusqu'à ce que le peu de jugeote qui lui restait ne vienne à la rescousse. Son poing serré se retira.

Un instant, l'idée saugrenue lui vint de laisser une trace de son passage… et fut chassée aussitôt par un Angelo soudain rageur. Ce n'était pas de lui ça. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Marine ouvrit les yeux sur le jour. Elle avait été tentée de manifester sa présence. Mais à quoi bon ? Les efforts d'Angelo pour demeurer discret ne lui avaient pas échappé. Elle avait perçu la chaleur de sa main près d'elle l'espace d'un instant, chaleur qui s'était évanouie en même temps que sa présence.

Elle eut froid. Tirant le drap à elle, elle crispa ses doigts sur l'étoffe. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à dissiper la glace qui s'insinuait lentement dans ses veines. Se pouvait-il que la solitude fût un tel poison ? Elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention mais à présent qu'elle venait de toucher du doigt ce qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé, il lui sembla que tout le reste s'était évanoui dans une grisaille malsaine. En tout cas, il y avait une chose de certaine. Elle se retourna sur le dos, le regard fixé au plafond. Elle n'avait fait qu'entrevoir ce qui devait sans doute ressembler à peu près au bonheur, mais elle, elle n'était définitivement pas apte à en profiter. Cette fuite ne l'étonnait pas. Bien sûr, elle aurait espéré qu'il en soit autrement. Mais ce n'était pas ça la vraie vie. Elle connaissait la vérité alors même qu'elle se perdait dans ses bras. Sans se l'avouer. Malgré tous les arguments que pouvait lui souffler son cosmos bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain. Qu'il ne pouvait y en avoir. C'était trop tard.

_Le lendemain soir, au Sanctuaire…_

N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait personne. Mais Saga referma la porte de la pièce, après y avoir fait quelques pas. Il fut assailli par la chaleur qui y régnait, chaleur qui trouva son origine dans le crépitement des braises.

« On est en juin, Kanon… je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

- Le feu m'aide à réfléchir.

- Et moi cette fournaise m'aide à boire. Je te sers ? »

L'aîné n'attendit cependant pas l'accord du cadet qui se retrouva bientôt un verre à la main. Saga contourna son frère assis par terre le canapé dans le dos, face au foyer qui rougeoyait dans son regard. Il s'installa plus confortablement derrière lui, le surplombant depuis les coussins contre lesquels il s'était adossé.

« Alors ?

- Marrant, d'habitude, c'est moi qui te pose cette question. »

Kanon n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais s'il tentait là une pointe d'humour, il avait en tout cas été déjà plus en forme, nota Saga d'après les inflexions désabusées de la voix de son frère.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée partir ? » Le cadet Antinaïkos s'était retourné, le visage levé vers le Pope, comme mobile dans les lueurs des flammes.

- Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.

- C'est dangereux.

- Elle le sait. »

Le silence de Kanon était éloquent. Ce n'était pas tout de le savoir, semblait-il dire dans le rictus qui déforma brièvement ses traits, avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur le feu.

« Saga… Est-ce que je suis un imbécile ?

- Et bien, puisque tu m'en parles, il… » La suite de la réplique se perdit dans le choc sourd d'un coussin atterrissant avec un redoutable précision sur la tête de Saga, qui se dégagea en riant : « Alors ne pose pas ce genre de questions !

- En effet. De toute manière, je connais la réponse, pas besoin de toi pour ça. »

Kanon étouffa un soupir, avant de se lever. Sans un mot, son aîné le regarda arpenter le salon sans but, le laissant remuer les pensées chaotiques qu'il percevait sans difficulté.

« Je me suis laissé piéger, avoua enfin Kanon. Ce test… était beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le croyais.

- Tes conclusions ?

- Je ne suis pas franchement prêt à les encaisser.

- Il va bien falloir, pourtant.

- Facile à dire. »

Mais Kanon savait en effet qu'il n'avait plus trop le choix. Il passa deux mains lasses sur son visage, qui se rejoignirent dans sa nuque. Il demeura ainsi, le front appuyé contre la vitre fraîche.

« Penser que ces quinze années n'étaient finalement qu'une parenthèse dans ma vie est dur à avaler. Depuis que je suis revenu, j'ai l'impression que tout ne fait que continuer. Seulement… Suis-je donc le seul ici à en avoir conscience ?

- Non. Mais pour ma part, je ne peux que subir. A toi de voir si tu veux être dans la même position, ou si au contraire, tu veux reprendre l'avantage.

- Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle attend.

- Oh… Et d'où sors-tu une telle certitude ?

- Je n'ai pas la même patience que toi.

- La patience, ça s'apprend. »

Soudain mélancolique, Saga fixait le fond de son verre, posé sur sa cuisse.

« Tu as vu où mon impatience m'a mené ? Nous a menés tous les deux ? Je ne crois pas être un exemple à suivre.

- Tu marques un point. »

Le Pope rejoignit son frère. Celui-ci, les yeux fermés, semblait désireux d'échapper à cette journée, aux obligations et échéances qui le coursaient sans répit. Saga crut voir un reflet de lui-même dans cet homme soudain fatigué. Et de cela, il n'en voulait pas. Cette sensation étrange qui ne se détachait plus de lui depuis ses retrouvailles avec son jumeau revint le tirailler sourdement. Il éprouvait au plus profond de son corps la nécessité urgente de ne pas le laisser ainsi, seul avec lui-même. Un instant il se demanda si ce n'était pas, finalement, ce que Kanon devait ressentir chaque jour vis-à-vis de lui, tant sa présence se manifestait à chaque fois que Saga partait lui-même à la dérive. Ce besoin ineffable, presque douloureux, de ressentir l'autre en soi s'ancrait tous les jours un peu plus, se rendit-il compte. En lui, comme en son frère.

La voix de Saga s'éleva alors, profonde, à la fois murmure et parole.

« Il n'y a rien de pire que le silence. Que tous les silences. Croire que l'autre comprendra de lui-même et s'en persuader ne mène nulle part. Les gestes eux-mêmes ne suffisent pas. Il y a des choses qu'il faut dire, et si on n'y arrive pas, il faut se forcer, même si on est maladroit, même si on blesse l'autre et si on se blesse soi-même. Moi, j'ai trop attendu. Peut-être que si j'avais trouvé ce courage-là plus tôt, j'aurais pu épargner à Rachel le gâchis de sa vie. Et de la mienne par la même occasion.

- Mais quand tu as pris trop de coups, tu n'as pas forcément envie de t'exposer volontairement à en recevoir d'autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Prendre le risque de te faire mal, ou celui de rater le coche ?

- Franchement ? Aujourd'hui, je n'en sais trop rien. Il y a toi et… même encore maintenant, il m'arrive de me demander si ce n'est pas suffisant. Réparer ce que l'on a pu se faire subir tous les deux est trop important. Trouver de la place pour…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser. » Leurs regards si parfaitement identiques s'accrochèrent. « Plus jamais.

- J'aimerais avoir la même certitude. »

Saga leva une main hésitante, avant de la poser sur l'épaule de son jumeau, le forçant à se tourner vers lui.

« Je sais que tu l'as, murmura-t-il. Je te fais confiance.

- Alors… » Kanon saisit le poignet de son frère, le serrant avec force : « … Après tout, il suffit d'un seul de nous deux n'est-ce pas ? Comme avant…

- Comme toujours. »

_Paris, France, le lendemain soir…_

Il pleuvait encore. Et depuis que la nuit était tombée, il lui semblait que c'était pire. Ce qui en soit était parfaitement idiot, mais le rideau incessant des traînées lumineuses devant les réverbères ne laissait pas d'ancrer en lui cette impression désagréable. Enfin… désagréable… Quand on est trempé jusqu'aux os, le terme n'est pas des plus adaptés. Un poil trop consensuel peut-être…

Il avait marché. De quoi avoir mal aux jambes et se persuader qu'il avait fait des kilomètres, sauf qu'il n'avait pas dépassé le périmètre du quartier, la place d'Italie ayant constitué la frontière qu'il n'avait pas pu franchir. D'ailleurs, maintenant, il la connaissait par cœur cette place. Quelques déjections canines par ci, un tas de mégots par là, un banc occupé successivement par une bande d'étudiants, une vieille dame et aux dernières nouvelles par le clochard qu'il avait bien dû croiser à quatre reprises au cours de ses pérégrinations de la journée.

Il avait descendu la rue. Il avait remonté la rue. Descendu, remonté. Descendu. Remonté. Il était bien parti pourtant au début… la station de taxis lui tendait les bras, n'attendant que son bon vouloir. Une portière ouverte, un nom d'aéroport et le tour était joué. Si seulement les choses avaient pu se dérouler avec autant de simplicité… Les taxis, il n'avait fait que les regarder. De loin. Et quand tous furent dispersés aux quatre coins de la ville, quelque part, il s'était senti soulagé. Au moins, il n'avait plus d'excuse. Son corps, qui s'était figé en dépit de toutes les injonctions et autres insultes mentales lancées à son encontre, avait alors décidé de redonner la main à son propriétaire. Et il avait entamé son parcours.

Pas une fois il n'était repassé devant l'immeuble. Il s'était juste contenté de tourner autour, à une distance respectueuse, évitant soigneusement le bar par la même occasion. Ça durait depuis l'aube. La question de savoir pourquoi il demeurait là, dans une espèce d'indécision floue et inconfortable l'avait bien effleuré, mais même encore à présent, il n'était pas bien certain d'être prêt à encaisser la réponse qui allait avec. Oui, même maintenant, planté sous la pluie au bas de l'immeuble.

Une journée comme une autre, à ceci près qu'une vague sensation mœlleuse de vide l'avait accompagnée tout du long. Une impression de manque, certes, mais pas irritante. Plutôt agréable même si elle se fiait au nombre de fois où elle s'était surprise à s'immobiliser, à se détacher de son environnement immédiat, tant et si bien que sa collègue avait fini par lui demander d'un ton acerbe si elle comptait lui laisser tout le boulot.

* * *

Elle avait achevé son service dans ce même flottement qui décidément ne la lâchait pas. Mais tandis qu'elle marchait sur le trottoir, abritée sous son parapluie et concentrée sur l'extrémité de ses semelles claquant dans les flaques, elle prenait peu à peu conscience que le passé s'emparait déjà de ce qui ne serait bientôt plus qu'un pâle souvenir à l'instar du reste. D'ailleurs, elle se devait de laisser faire. La douleur ne disparaissait jamais, ainsi qu'elle avait pu s'en rendre compte la veille, mais du moins s'anesthésiait-elle au fil du temps. Ce qu'il y avait de positif, avec le recul, c'était qu'elle demeurait en vie. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler qu'à un instant donné, elle avait souhaité l'inverse. Une faiblesse de sa part sans nul doute.

Quant à son visage… Elle avait bien tenté de le repousser, mais en vain. S'il ne s'imposait pas à son esprit, son corps, lui se chargeait de le lui rappeler. Un étranger… Il n'était qu'un étranger pour elle et pourtant, en l'espace de quelques heures, il lui sembla qu'elle avait tout appris sur lui. Et il avait fallu encore moins de temps pour qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Elle pouvait au moins se satisfaire d'avoir entrevu à quelle forme de bonheur elle aurait éventuellement pu prétendre, après tout… Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mais bien sûr.

Il n'y avait rien qui puisse faire plus pitié qu'un chat abandonné sous la pluie, Mais un Cancer, c'était pas mal aussi dans le genre, se dit-elle quand relevant son parapluie pour composer le code de son immeuble, son attention fut attirée par une loque trempée et dotée d'une chevelure bleutée qui partait à vau-l'eau comme le reste.

« Angelo !...

- Laisse-moi parler. »

Son regard avait viré du cobalt au noir, et soutenait celui de Marine.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Je voulais partir, je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je voulais te laisser tranquille, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Enfin, si, je pourrais, mais je crois que je ne sais pas comment on fait. Il fallait juste que je te dise. Après tu pourras me dire de dégager. J'ai tué des tas de gens. J'ai jamais demandé à faire ce boulot. Je fais des cauchemars la nuit. Mon humour ne fait pas rire grand monde. J'ai mauvais caractère. J'ai des goûts douteux en matière de décoration. Je me suis comporté comme un con et je risque de recommencer. D'ailleurs, c'est déjà fait. Je suis trempé, j'ai froid et je me demande pourquoi je te dis tout ça en ce moment, surtout si tu n'en as rien à foutre. »

Il se tut. Sans la quitter des yeux. Sonnée par cette avalanche de mots débités à toute vitesse, Marine l'observait, indécise, déboussolée. Le bourdonnement sourd de la pluie incessante autour d'eux recouvrait ses pensées, soudain incohérentes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir. Et encore moins à l'entendre. Pourtant il était bien là. Il lui donnait le choix.

Elle recula insensiblement, avant de s'arrêter.

« Mon parapluie est trop petit pour deux, fit-elle, calmement.

- Au point où j'en suis… S'il n'y a pas assez de place, je peux faire sans. J'ai l'habitude.

- Tu risques de t'en lasser au bout d'un moment.

- C'est possible. Toi aussi, remarque.

- Peut-être. »

Ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand-chose, et l'un, et l'autre. Devoir s'accommoder d'un tel sentiment d'impuissance face au destin n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Rien dans ce qui se profilait à l'horizon n'était susceptible de convenir à leur nature profonde, celle qu'ils s'étaient forgés au fil des années, cette solitude peu ou prou maîtrisée, devenue la seule carapace sur laquelle ils pouvaient compter. S'ouvrir un tant soit peu à l'autre relevait de l'hérésie à ce stade… sauf qu'ils n'avaient plus guère d'autre alternative.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble, tout en désignant le sac posé à l'abri de la pluie dans un renfoncement :

« Ne l'oublie pas. »

Sans un mot il s'en saisit, avant de s'engouffrer à la suite de la jeune femme dans l'obscurité du bâtiment.

Le ronronnement du sèche-linge ne suffisait pas à couvrir les soupirs qui s'échappaient de la chambre. Et encore moins le cri de victoire étouffé de Marine, lorsqu'elle se retrouva définitivement à l'aplomb de l'italien, pesant de tout son poids sur le corps de son partenaire, ses ongles enfoncés dans les épaules plaquées contre le matelas. Il aurait pu la renverser d'un geste, mais après mûre réflexion, il n'en fit rien. Cela lui plaisait, admit-il, avec un vague sourire. Elle ne s'en laissait pas compter, et ils avaient lutté de longues minutes, chacun cherchant à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il lui accorde le point. Il trouva néanmoins le moyen de lever le bras, pour glisser ses doigts dans les boucles ombrant le visage de la jeune femme. Il les repoussa, laissant sa main s'attarder sur sa joue. Elle souriait elle aussi, mais tandis qu'elle assurait un peu plus son emprise, arrachant un gémissement au Cancer, elle se pencha sur lui, murmurant :

« On va instaurer quelques règles.

- J'allais justement t'en parler. » Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Du Sanctuaire, de tes activités, de tes missions… rien. Tu…

- Je me tairai. » Il lui vola un baiser. « De toute manière, ça, je l'avais déjà décidé. Et toi, tu ne me demanderas jamais quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas. » Fit-elle encore, accentuant sa pression, sans pouvoir néanmoins empêcher une colonie de doigts fureteurs s'emparer de ses hanches.

- Et quant à moi, je ne te devrai rien.

- On est d'accord ?

- On est d'accord. »

De nouveau, il reprit sa bouche, mais cette fois, parvint à agripper la nuque de sa compagne pour l'immobiliser, avant de se redresser sur les coussins. Laçant ses bras autour de son cou, elle se dressa face à lui, leurs corps s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre ; les hanches sous les doigts d'Angelo entamèrent leur danse millénaire, hachant leurs souffles, accélérant leurs cœurs. Il se sentit fondre dans la douce mais impérieuse brûlure qui s'était emparée de lui. Cette chaleur, il la retrouva sur sa peau, sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassait, qu'elle lui offrait sans retenue, s'ouvrant encore un peu plus comme pour imprégner chaque particule de son être de l'homme qui l'envahissait.

Il finit par se saisir des fins poignets pour les croiser en arrière, au creux du dos de la jeune femme. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle se laisserait faire et pourtant… elle se soumit, son corps nu et parfait exposé sans plus de pudeur au regard de l'italien, oublieuse de tout, le seul plaisir la faisant vibrer dans l'étreinte solide qui la retenait encore. Il alla définitivement se perdre au creux de son ventre, lui abandonnant son dernier souffle tandis qu'elle ployait soudain dans ses bras, qu'elle le serrait, doucement, abritant sa tête contre son cœur. Il demeura là un moment, avant de se dégager sans brusquerie. Ils s'entreregardèrent. Non, définitivement, ils ne pourraient pas lutter. Ce n'était plus possible. Fermant les yeux de lassitude, il s'allongea contre elle, ses bras trouvant naturellement leur place. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Profiter de l'instant présent, voilà tout ce qui importait. Oublier le reste, oublier tout… Oublier…

_Tampa, Etat de Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique…_

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Parce que… j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il sembla un instant que ces mots ne l'avaient pas atteinte. Accoudée à la barrière en bois blanc qui longeait la plage, Thétis ne bougeait pas un cil, ne le regardait pas. Seule la lumière d'un réverbère planté là sculptant chaque trait de son visage dévoilait ses yeux, soudain trop brillants. Dans l'ombre derrière elle se tenait Kanon, silencieux à son tour.

Il trouva sa propre réponse idiote. Ou était-ce lui qui se montrait idiot ? L'écho lui renvoyait le ton maladroit, presque rogue qu'il avait employé. Difficile d'imaginer qu'elle pourrait croire un homme doté d'une telle incapacité à s'exprimer… Un soupir de résignation s'en vint le chatouiller, mais il eut le bon sens de le ravaler. Il s'était cru convaincu par les mots de son frère, mais dès qu'il avait posé le pied sur le tarmac de Tampa, il avait compris qu'il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il venait faire ici. Ou plutôt si, il en avait une assez bonne idée, il s'agissait juste des moyens à employer qui lui apparaissaient comme nébuleux. Il voulait récupérer Thétis. Il voulait qu'elle le choisisse, lui. Qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Qu'elle se rende compte. Oubliés déjà les mots de Saga… Ce qu'il souhaitait, il ne pourrait l'obtenir qu'en le demandant. Tout simplement en le demandant. Mais en cet instant, une fois de plus, cette simple démarche se plaçait soigneusement hors de sa portée.

Il l'avait retrouvée à l'université, là où elle avait fait une partie de ses études, et où elle continuait à travailler, pour le plaisir ainsi qu'elle s'en était toujours défendue, profitant de ses allers-retours avec la Grèce pour maintenir des relations entre les deux instituts de recherches marines auxquels elle consacrait son temps libre. Elle l'avait laissé l'emmener dîner, sans manifester plus de surprise. Un moment il eut l'espoir qu'elle l'attendait, que son départ soudain n'était qu'un prétexte pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre, mais rien dans son attitude de la soirée n'avait confirmé cette idée. Rarement il avait été confronté à une situation aussi surréaliste… Deux étrangers n'auraient pas trouvé moins de choses à se dire que les quelques propos qu'ils avaient échangés. Pas une seule fois ils n'avaient évoqué ce qui les touchait de près, directement ou indirectement. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de nouvelles de Shaka. Il ne lui en avait pas donné. A peine s'il avait pu l'effleurer, ce serait-ce que par inadvertance. Les silences furent longs. Inconfortables.

Le restaurant était loin derrière eux à présent. Le paseo qu'ils arpentaient depuis quelques minutes les avait menés jusqu'aux premières plages. Derrière eux, quelques bars musicaux accueillaient des touristes désoeuvrés et des spécimens de la jeunesse locale. Sans le faire tout à fait exprès, ils avaient stoppé tous deux devant un établissement se réclamant du courant soul, élément pour le moins détonnant dans un paysage à forte tendance hispanisante. Et les notes qui s'en échappaient confirmèrent bien vite qu'ils étaient tombés sur le seul lieu du genre à des kilomètres à la ronde…

Une brise venue de la mer les enveloppa d'un air chargé de sel ; ne la voyant pas retenir ses cheveux, il s'approcha et, d'un geste ample de la main, les ramena dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il y posa ses lèvres.

Un frisson la parcourut. Etait-ce du désir ? Ou de la peur ? Elle n'aurait su répondre. A moins que la voix d'Angie Stone qui parvenait jusqu'à elle ne la plonge dans un questionnement qu'elle se refusait à aborder… _Si seulement tu ne m'avais pas manqué…__(1)_

L'éloignement qu'elle s'était imposée n'avait rien résolu, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Elle n'avait fait que fuir. Fuir ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Les autres, elle-même. Mais il était là. Si elle n'avait rien laissé entrevoir de son étonnement, elle n'en revenait toujours pas pour tout dire. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait recherché dans sa démarche, pourtant, une sorte de soulagement l'avait envahie. Cette idée lui fit baisser la tête. Ne se réfugiait-elle pas une fois de plus dans la facilité ? Elle entrevoyait soudain une solution simple, apportée sur un plateau d'argent. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de la saisir, et par la même de se débarrasser enfin d'interrogations sans fin, mais aux multiples conséquences ?

S'il n'avait rien dit, elle l'aurait repoussé une fois de plus. Mais ces mots… Oh elle avait bien perçu la difficulté avec laquelle ils avaient été prononcés, ce qu'ils avaient coûté à celui qui avait trouvé elle ne savait quelle ressource pour y parvenir… Ils existaient néanmoins. Et résonnaient en sourdine dans ses pensées bousculées et confuses. Depuis son retour, c'était sans aucun doute la première fois qu'elle voyait Kanon plier, et accepter de laisser paraître un sentiment qui ne soit pas lié à son jumeau. Devant cet aveu, elle comprit que l'analyse de ses propres sentiments était incomplète. Elle n'était pas en mesure de faire un choix pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce que Kanon attendait d'elle. Mais aussi et surtout, elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Tant d'années… Tant d'années étaient passées sur eux, mettant leurs souvenirs communs dans de petites boîtes au grenier de leur mémoire, des petites boîtes qui aujourd'hui leur dégringolaient sur la tête.

« Kanon… N'est-ce pas trop tard ? » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui, le dos frêle de la jeune femme appuyé contre son torse.

Se pouvait-il que… ? Elle ne bougea pas. Et il ne fit plus un geste. La vigilance, la méfiance presque, affleurant le cosmos de la jeune femme le blessait, mais l'acceptation par cette dernière de son contact lui fit entrevoir une possibilité à ne pas laisser passer. Elle faisait un pas dans sa direction. A lui maintenant de ne pas se perdre en route.

Plongeant son visage dans la chevelure dorée qui voletait autour d'eux, il répondit dans un souffle :

« Il n'est jamais trop tard. Nous avons mal démarré tous les deux ; laisse-moi une seconde chance.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, et tu le sais.

- Thétis… »

D'une main tendre mais ferme, il la retourna face à lui : « … Depuis toujours, tu es mienne. Tu dois admettre ça. Vois par toi-même ; le temps n'a rien effacé. Je t'ai retrouvée, telle que je t'ai laissée il y a quinze ans. Pourquoi refuses-tu de voir l'évidence ? »

Mauvaise option. La sentant se raidir entre ses bras, il se mordit les lèvres. Pourtant… C'était bien la vérité ! Elle était à lui ! Quand même leurs cosmos confirmaient cette certitude… Il ne faisait que dire à voix haute ce qu'elle savait pertinemment depuis des années. Ce n'était pas faire preuve d'honnêteté que de l'admettre et de le dire ?

« Tu te trompes, fit-elle en essayant de se dégager. Je te l'ai déjà dit ; je ne suis plus une enfant. J'ai changé ! »

Elle en avait assez. Assez de devoir sans cesse se plier à ce que les autres décidaient pour elle. Assez de devoir considérer comme acquis ce qu'on lui imposait. Assez de ne pas être suffisamment libre pour faire ses propres choix. Une fois encore, Kanon lui jetait à la figure une évidence. C'était trop simple !

Lutter pour le principe. Voilà où Thétis en était rendue en cet instant. Bien sûr que l'évidence crevait les yeux… mais même elle n'était pas à l'abri d'un sursaut d'orgueil. Depuis des mois, elle ne voyait autour d'elle que des gens se débattre avec une vie qu'ils n'avaient pas souhaitée, ou du moins dont ils perdaient le contrôle au fil des semaines, tout cela parce que curieusement, les uns après les autres se trouvaient confrontés aux conséquences du passé. Fallait-il donc qu'elle en passe par là elle aussi ? Pourquoi admettre qu'elle aussi devait se plier à cette exigence ? Sa propre existence, elle l'avait menée comme elle l'entendait. Depuis toujours. Et aujourd'hui quoi ? Elle en était réduite au même schéma, c'est ça ? Si elle se laissait faire, comme tous les autres, elle allait faire souffrir quelqu'un… Elle qui ne pouvait le supporter.

Sa lutte était vaine pourtant. Il lui prit les lèvres. Presque brutalement. Elle voulut se débattre, mais… de nouveau cette chaleur intense dans son ventre, ce frisson qui remontait le long de son échine, ces sensations qu'elle n'éprouvait qu'à son seul contact, un simple effleurement. Et un écho. Celui d'un cosmos parfaitement assorti au sien. Celui, flagrant, dont elle avait fait l'expérience quelques jours plus tôt. Son esprit pouvait bien résister, quand aller à l'encontre de son essence profonde, de ce qui la caractérisait plus encore que son passé et ses convictions se soldait par une course épuisante et totalement inutile.

Elle ne put que lui rendre son baiser, s'abandonnant dans ses bras, ses doigts perdus au milieu de l'enchevêtrement des mèches bleutés qui les recouvraient tous les deux.

« Oui, tu as changé… Mais ce que nous avions en commun n'a pas disparu. C'est toujours là… »

Il avait cessé de l'embrasser mais sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de la sienne, son souffle brûlant se mêlant à celui de la jeune femme, haletante. Elle voulut résister une dernière fois, posant le bout de ses doigts tremblants sur les lèvres de celui qui allait l'emporter :

« Je ne veux pas faire souffrir qui que ce soit, je ne veux pas le ressentir, ne m'oblige pas à subir ça…

- C'est trop tard, Thétis… Je voudrais simplement… J'étais heureux avec toi. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres ; il ne mentait pas. Kanon ne lui avait jamais menti. Il pouvait parfois se montrer virulent, maladroit, brutal même, mais il était toujours dans le vrai. Simplement, il avait perdu l'habitude. L'habitude d'aimer. Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, appuyant son front dans le creux de son épaule :

« Alors… montre-moi. Montre-moi que je ne me trompe pas… »

Une fois de plus. Le vertige. L'étouffement. Le soulagement. Son poids sur elle, sa peau moite contre la sienne, la force de ses bras, la douceur de ses mains… Ses doigts, crispés sur sa cuisse tandis qu'il la prenait, qu'elle sentait cette brûlure tant espérée, tant convoitée glisser en elle, se loger au creux de son ventre, palpitante, vivante. Les yeux fermés, sa tête se renversa, offrant sa gorge à ses baisers, ses lèvres entrouvertes aux siennes. Des lèvres qu'il prit presque avec sauvagerie, quand ses hanches allèrent à la rencontre de la jeune femme, trop avide de s'emparer de ce qu'elle avait de plus secret aux tréfonds de son corps. Envahie, submergée, elle ne pouvait que répondre à son désir, s'ouvrant à lui, haletante, la douleur presque… La peur d'aller trop loin… De trop lui montrer, de trop se dévoiler… Mais il la possédait. Il l'avait investie et le monde n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus que lui, au-dessus d'elle, en elle, encore et encore, revenant sans cesse plus puissant, plus brûlant, abattant mur après mur, atteignant son âme…

Il ne savait plus où il allait. Ce désir… Si différent. Il la voulait, il l'avait toujours voulue, mais là… jamais cette faim dévorante ne l'avait ainsi saisi, jamais ce souhait d'aller chaque fois plus loin ne l'avait ainsi affolé. Se fondre en elle, disparaître dans son ventre, se blottir dans cette chaleur apaisante… Les cuisses de la jeune femme s'enroulèrent autour de ses reins, l'attirant encore un peu plus vers ce corps offert, sans plus de pudeur ou de retenue. Alors, il sut. Il chercha son regard, le trouva, l'accrocha. Il l'aimait. C'était cela qu'il voulait lui offrir. Dans la jouissance qui les surprit, qui les secoua, leurs esprits se touchèrent ; mêlant leurs doigts et leurs cris, ils s'étreignirent une ultime fois, leurs peaux constellées de sueur glissant l'une contre l'autre, arrachant un dernier baiser à leurs lèvres meurtries par le plaisir.

* * *

Ce fut la pluie qui l'éveilla. Le tapotement des gouttes contre les stores meublait le silence de la chambre, toujours obscure, hormis les raies de lumière bleutée qui filtraient de l'extérieur ; un étonnant sentiment de détachement le saisit. Il lui sembla que le monde ne se réduisait plus qu'à ce bruit incessant et monotone, que plus rien n'existait en dehors de la pluie et de cette chaleur douce contre son flanc. Sa main reposait au creux des reins de Thétis qui dormait paisiblement, son visage délicat tourné vers lui. Un long moment, il observa son corps nu à ses côtés, suivant du regard chaque courbe, chaque ligne, chaque ombre, résistant à l'envie de la caresser autrement qu'avec les yeux. D'un geste, il repoussa le drap qui le couvrait à demi et sentit avec délices la fraîcheur de la nuit envelopper sa peau. Combien de fois avaient-ils fait l'amour depuis qu'il était revenu ? Trois fois, quatre ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais cette nuit, les choses étaient différentes. Pour lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé ainsi auparavant, il avait réussi à franchir cette barrière qu'il s'était imposé à lui-même depuis quinze ans. S'en était-elle rendue compte ? Il se prit à douter. Pourtant, il ne pouvait faire mieux. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle devine tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle devait le faire.

Lorsque la lumière du jour vint enfin taquiner ses longs cils entrouverts, elle voulut lui échapper, se retournant au milieu des draps dans un gémissement de protestation. La disparition de ce qui l'avait maintenue dans un état de bienheureuse léthargie acheva de l'éveiller tout à fait. Se redressant assise, elle parcourut la chambre d'un regard circulaire, sans déceler trace de Kanon. A croire qu'il s'était envolé. Encore sous l'effet de la surprise, elle ne fit pas attention à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait à l'autre bout du couloir, et sursauta lorsque une voix grave l'interpella :

« Et bien Tissa, toujours pas debout ?

- Kanon ! »

Rasé et habillé, il revenait visiblement de l'extérieur, chargé de quoi préparer un petit-déjeuner pantagruélique.

Il déposa son fardeau sur la table, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme, caressant d'un index négligent la courbe d'un sein, avant de le saisir en coupe dans sa main et d'y déposer ses lèvres.

« Je te croyais beaucoup plus matinale que ça…

- Je m'endors un peu plus tôt d'habitude. » Rétorqua-t-elle, en chassant sa main et en se levant, complètement nue. D'un pas souple, elle le contourna pour aller se réfugier dans la salle de bains.

« Quelle bonne idée en tout cas… je te laisse t'en occuper ! »

La voix de Thétis qui lui parvint de derrière la porte était étouffée mais il y décela un brin de moquerie bonne enfant qui le fit sourire.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, l'odeur du café chaud la mena directement à la terrasse, où Kanon l'attendait avec une tasse fumante devant lui.

Sans un mot, elle s'installa, commençant à dévorer ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Amusé, il l'observa un moment avant de commenter :

« J'ai bien peur d'avoir à porter la responsabilité de la perte de ta taille de guêpe si tu manges toujours autant après avoir fait l'amour avec moi.

- Tu as raison. Je vais sans doute devoir prendre de nouvelles habitudes… »

En lui répondant, elle avait levé les yeux vers lui. Et il lut sa décision dans son regard. Le soulagement qui le saisit parut éclater dans sa poitrine ; elle avait choisi. Mais au moment où il se demandait ce qui avait penché en sa faveur dans la balance, elle répondit à sa question muette :

« Tu m'as accordé ta confiance. Je l'ai vu hier soir. » Elle lui sourit avec tendresse : « Tu t'es dévoilé, comme tu ne le fais qu'avec ton frère, je le sais.

- Thétis, il faut que je te dise…

- Non. » Elle s'était levée et à présent au-dessus de lui, posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres entrouvertes : « Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire quoique ce soit. Tu n'es pas prêt pour ça. Et peu m'importe les mots… » Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Ça me suffit ».

Se détournant, elle contempla la ligne d'horizon au loin.

« Ton frère m'a fait comprendre que je trouverai seule mes réponses, mais qu'elles ne seraient pas satisfaisantes. Il avait raison. Quel que soit mon choix, au final, je vais quand même faire souffrir quelqu'un.

- Shaka s'en remettra.

- Il n'a plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? » Un soupir lui répondit.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'admettre ? » Thétis s'était retournée et observait à présent le cadet Antinaïkos, qui finit par répondre :

- Je sais que tu as raison. Mais même s'il n'a pas eu ton amour, il a ton amitié, et la mienne. Et celles de tous les autres. Et puis… la décision qu'il a prise le rendra très certainement plus heureux qu'il ne l'était avant, même s'il n'en a pas encore pris conscience aujourd'hui.

- Pourrais-je seulement le regarder en face…

- Tu es seule maîtresse de ta vie. Tu ne peux pas toujours agir en fonction des autres. »

Il l'avait rejointe, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Le léger rire de la jeune femme l'étonna :

« C'est étonnant ça… Ton frère m'a déjà dit exactement la même chose.

- Lui et moi avons conservé une vision commune sur un certain nombre de sujets, on dirait…

- A ce propos… »Thétis se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Puis :

« Saga et toi êtes tellement proches… je ne voudrais pas que t'éloignes de lui pour moi. Il a besoin de ta présence, surtout en ce moment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Elle sentit les doigts de Kanon resserrer leur emprise sur elle. « Le lien qui existe entre lui et moi ne peut plus être défait désormais, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de faire la part des choses.

- Ça me rassure dans un sens…

- Tu penses à… ? » Il éclata de rire. « Je n'imaginais pas que tu le savais !

- Je m'en serais bien passée, mais ça fait partie des inconvénients de l'empathie. J'espère que ça ne te heurte pas. »

Il secoua la tête sans répondre. Ce sourire… Elle ne le lui avait plus vu depuis si longtemps… L'ombre avait momentanément déserté son regard. De quoi se rendre compte à quel point le cours des événements devait peser sur lui au sein du Sanctuaire. En revenant, il n'imaginait sans doute pas devoir faire face à autant de difficultés. Il avait retrouvé ses amis, son frère… pour finalement endosser des responsabilités dont il avait oublié jusqu'au souvenir. Lui à qui son jumeau devait la vie… Kanon était investi de nouveaux devoirs qu'il n'avait pas quémandés, touchant à ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Allons bon… à peine l'avait-elle retrouvé que déjà elle cherchait le moyen de le soulager, lui aussi.

N'apprendrait-elle donc jamais sa leçon ? Un sourire sibyllin s'en vint orner son visage avant qu'elle ne se détourne :

« Je suppose qu'il va falloir rentrer, fit-elle avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

- En effet. Tout le monde est prêt, il ne manque plus que Shaka. Et plus tôt on en aura terminé… » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Ses traits, durcis par une crispation soudaine, venaient de retrouver le fil des soucis.

- Bien. »

* * *

Le taxi se dirigeait vers l'aéroport de Tampa, quand Thétis cogna sans préavis à la vitre les séparant du chauffeur :

« S'il vous plaît ? Vous pouvez faire un détour par l'université ? »

L'homme se retourna, interrogateur, mais obtempéra sur un signe de tête de Kanon. Ce dernier n'en demanda pas moins à la jeune femme :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ce ne serait pas très correct de ma part… Mes amis sont venus m'accueillir il y a deux jours, je ne peux pas partir comme une voleuse.

- Tu en as pour longtemps ?

- Bah… juste histoire de boire un café. Mais pars devant si tu veux, pour réserver les places. Je te rejoins.

- Comme tu voudras. »

Le véhicule n'avait pas la permission d'entrer sur le campus, aussi suivit-il les directives de Thétis, qui le dirigea sur l'arrière des bâtiments. Elle laissa son sac aux bons soins de Kanon, avant de disparaître derrière les larges portes vitrées. Par habitude, le cadet Antinaïkos jeta un œil aux alentours tandis que le taxi effectuait une marche arrière. Un samedi plutôt calme, comme sans doute dans toutes les universités du monde, se fit-il comme réflexion. Il appuya sa tête contre le siège dans un soupir. Il avait pris un coup de vieux constata-t-il, alors que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Quelques années plus tôt, il se serait porté comme un charme, même après une nuit bien employée comme celle qu'il venait de vivre. Or là, il se surprit à espérer que le trajet soit suffisamment long pour lui octroyer de quoi piquer un petit somme réparateur. Heureusement que son aîné n'était pas là, il ne se serait pas gêné pour se foutre de lui…

Thétis n'avait aucun doute quant à trouver ses collègues à l'institut. Passionnés par leur travail, ils n'hésitaient pas à passer plus de temps que nécessaire en ces lieux, en tout cas plus de temps que chez eux. A croire que le centre de recherches avait fini par devenir leur seconde maison… Elle les avait toujours un peu enviés en secret. En regard de ses propres responsabilités, toute cette activité intellectuelle lui était toujours apparue comme un loisir plus qu'autre chose. Occuper son esprit de la sorte demeurait encore le meilleur moyen pour quelqu'un comme elle de se détacher du bruit de fond permanent constitué par les émotions des autres. C'était dans ces moments-là d'ailleurs qu'elle ne comprenait que trop bien l'intérêt confinant à l'obsession de Mü pour les archives du Sanctuaire. Le dérivatif qu'il y trouvait valait bien toutes les moqueries de certains de ses compagnons plus enclins à respirer l'air vivifiant de l'extérieur que celui, exhalant le parfum des souvenirs, de la crypte du Bélier.

Elle voulait dire au revoir, c'était vrai. Mais en suivant le couloir familier menant jusqu'à la salle commune où tous avaient l'habitude de travailler, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses doigts courir distraitement le long des murs. Elle avait construit une part de sa vie ici, une part qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, qu'elle n'avait pas eu à partager avec quiconque. Une part qui faisait d'elle une femme normale, ancrée dans la réalité la plus humaine qui soit, bien loin des repères du Sanctuaire.

Tout en s'en défendant, elle ne pouvait empêcher une certaine nostalgie de serrer sa gorge. Un peu comme si… Comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois. Les odeurs, les couleurs si familières s'imprimaient dans son esprit avec une force nouvelle, forgeant un souvenir qui n'existait pas encore. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais sa présence découlait d'un besoin impérieux, tel un devoir qu'elle se devait d'accomplir avant de…

« Hé oh ! Vous êtes là ? »

Pénétrant dans l'immense salle qui abritait un bric à brac de vieux bureaux en bois délavé, d'ordinateurs, de plans éparpillés dans tous les coins, elle fut, comme d'habitude, un instant aveuglée par l'intense lumière tombant des hautes baies vitrées dispersées tout autour de la pièce. Un peu de poussière voletait dans l'air.

Personne ne répondait cependant. Peut-être étaient-ils autour d'un bon café en cette heure matinale ?

Elle s'avança dans la salle, contournant sans y penser une table contre laquelle elle avait coutume de se cogner quelques années plus tôt, quand une odeur âcre s'agrippa à sa gorge, fusa le long de ses nerfs avant de trouver son origine dans son esprit. Du sang. Ça puait le sang.

Pilant net, les yeux dilatés, elle demeura immobile tandis que son cosmos, à peine déployé, balayait les alentours immédiats. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui signala à Thétis les traînées rougeâtres qui dépassaient de l'angle d'une étagère. Elle fit un pas. Puis un autre. Dans le silence absolu qui régnait, le claquement de ses talons sur le carreau se répercutait de loin en loin contre les murs. Elle finit par contourner le meuble.

« Non… _Non_ ! »

* * *

Le hurlement se fraya brutalement un chemin au travers du sommeil de Kanon, qui redressa soudain la tête, son regard vert étincelant d'urgence.

« Arrêtez-vous ! » Son poing tambourinant contre le plexiglas eut raison des hésitations du chauffeur, dont le véhicule s'immobilisa sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui… » Pesta-t-il en se retournant vers son client indélicat. Il n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'une banquette vide et une portière ouverte battant contre la glissière de sécurité.

Il irait plus vite en courant. Cette idée le lancinait mais il préférait se concentrer dessus, plutôt que sur le cri résonnant encore sous son crâne. Paniquer ne l'avancerait à rien. A rien du tout. Vite. Plus vite. Il connaissait les consignes. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de bon ton de se donner en spectacle. Mais vu l'allure adoptée… Après tout, pouvoir se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, il fallait bien que ça serve de temps à autres. _Thétis…_

« On a failli attendre… Enfin, je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de ça. »

Une ombre glissa en travers des rayons lumineux qui tombaient dans la pièce. Un corps. Il était sur le point de s'écraser au sol quand il se figea de manière inexplicable à quelques centimètres du carreau. Le visage envahit alors le champ de vision de la jeune femme.

« Thé… tis… »

Il était vivant ! Avec horreur, elle contempla le sang qui s'échappait d'une blessure béante au côté, osant à peine s'aviser qu'il tentait de parler, encore, mais que sa bouche n'articulait aucun son, à l'instar d'un poisson à la recherche de l'oxygène vital. Sa vue fut tout à coup brouillée de rouge.

« Quelle résistance tout de même… »

Cette voix… Cette voix ! Elle releva enfin les yeux, avec effort, mais sans pouvoir s'ôter de la tête l'image du sang giclant sur ses chaussures à peine une seconde plus tôt. Un cauchemar. Voilà. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Un cauchemar !

« A… Alex ?

- Ah ? C'est le nom de ce corps ? »

L'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, tendit les bras devant lui, faisant tourner ses poignets, comme pour s'assurer de leur souplesse.

« Ma foi… pas trop mal. Je ne regrette pas d'être venu me servir ici. » Un sourire sans chaleur ponctua cet élan de satisfaction.

Ce n'était pas… possible. Il… Le colosse blond qui se tenait en face d'elle, cette armoire à glace taillée pour le football américain, le chef du service, son collègue, son ami, son…

Elle recula, comme souffletée au visage. Il s'agissait bien de lui. Mais… du coin de l'œil, elle apercevait encore le cadavre, tel une ultime barrière entre eux. S'il n'avait pas parlé, elle aurait presque pu le considérer comme un inconnu. Presque. Matthew. Un autre de ses camarades. Sans doute le plus ancien, même. Une large flaque épaisse miroitait à présent, ses reflets carmin ondulant sous le soleil.

« Tu… Tu l'as tué ? » Murmura-t-elle stupidement, tandis qu'une voix hurlait dans sa tête. _Ce n'est pas lui ! Ce n'est pas Alex ! Réveille-toi, réveille-toi !_ Il avait commencé à s'avancer vers elle.

« Le chevalier des Poissons. »

Cela n'avait rien d'une question. Un hochement de tête se superposa à cette voix si familière :

« Elles ont été surprises. Malgré Leur éternité, Elles avaient oublié que des femmes Les avaient déjà combattues par le passé. Moi-même, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Enfin… cela ne change pas grand-chose. »

Un Gardien. A grand renfort de gifles mentales, Thétis parvint à se rassembler suffisamment pour voir au-delà du spectacle dont ses yeux la repaissaient. L'enveloppe était identique. Mais le regard… le regard ! Elle se serait aventurée au bord d'un précipice sans fond qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu d'impression plus identique. Il n'y avait rien. Juste… le vide. Ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle, donnant l'illusion de la vie, n'était qu'un autre de ses amis, mort.

A toute allure, sa mémoire déversait en elle les récits, les mots, les impressions de ceux de ses pairs déjà confrontés à ces… êtres tout ce qu'il y avait de moins désincarnés. Ce que Rachel et Saga, ou les frères Xérakis avaient décrit… Les combats, les coups, les erreurs, les risques… tout cela se bouscula en vagues désordonnées sous son front, soudain plissé par la concentration. Les réflexes revenaient.

Kanon ne connaissait pas les lieux, mais s'en fichait comme de sa première atomisation de caillou. Son esprit totalement tendu vers l'écho cosmique de Thétis, il se dirigeait vers elle à l'aveuglette, et avant même de se rendre compte du chemin parcouru, il pénétrait dans la pièce, s'approchait du dos immobile des Poissons.

_Deux… Trois ? _Le cosmos de Thétis avait perçu l'approche des Gémeaux, mais elle-même, toute son attention tournée sur l'analyse de la situation, venait de prendre conscience d'un point crucial. _Il est… seul ? _A l'instant même où cette idée effleurait sa conscience, un éclat de rire la fit voler en éclats acérés.

« Certainement pas ! C'est juste que… mon compagnon a eu un léger contretemps. »

Il lisait dans leurs pensées. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Thétis tourna la tête vers Kanon, qui venait de se poster à ses côtés. Elle ne perçut rien de sa part. Il avait déjà pris les dispositions adéquates.

D'un œil froid, il détailla rapidement le corps refroidissant à ses pieds, avant de reporter son attention sur le Gardien.

« L'intérêt de tout ça ? »

Si elle ne l'avait pas connu, Thétis aurait pu croire que l'Antinaïkos s'était mué en Gardien lui aussi, tant il semblait dépourvu en cet instant de toute émanation du moindre sentiment humain.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Je ne pensais pas que le Pope du Sanctuaire s'aventurerait de nouveau hors de son territoire. »

Kanon n'eut qu'un bref sourire. Un rictus suffisamment mince et glacial pour que, l'espace d'une infime fraction de seconde, ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un doute ne traverse tel un nuage sombre le visage d'emprunt du Gardien.

« Je vois. Elles ne se sont pas trompées.

- Elles ne se trompent jamais. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, fit une nouvelle voix, moqueuse.

- Lâchez-moi ! »

La stridence du cri était telle que les deux chevaliers d'or firent volte-face dans un réflexe. Derrière eux venait d'apparaître l'inévitable pendant du premier Gardien, un corps doté d'une longue figure taciturne encadrée de mèches sombres et raides. Une femme se débattait, ou du moins tentait de le faire, enserrée négligemment par deux bras cruels.

« C'est qu'elle m'aura presque donné du mal, celle-là…

- Arrêtez. Arrêtez ça. » La voix blanche de Thétis venait de se superposer tout à coup aux gémissements de terreur de la femme. « Pas elle.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda d'un ton presque amusé le second Gardien. Elle mérite moins de mourir que les autres ?

- Non, parce qu'elle… »

Thétis se mordit les lèvres. C'était juste qu'elle… qu'elle… Pourquoi une telle question ?!

« Après tout, ça dépend de toi. »

Le premier venait de reprendre la main, et Kanon lui fit de nouveau face.

« Elles pourront bien faire un petite exception pour te faire plaisir. Si tu Les satisfais, bien entendu.

- Dis-toi… que tu pourrais sauver une vie.

- Il paraît que pour des êtres humains comme vous, cela n'a pas de prix.

- J'avoue que je serais intéressé de le constater par moi-même…

- Tu crois que cela les rendrait plus compréhensibles ?

- Peu importe. Cet aspect des choses ne nous sera de toute manière bientôt plus d'aucune utilité. »

Prise entre les deux feux de cette joute verbale dépourvue de toute verve, la conscience de Thétis valsait entre hésitations et indécisions. Ce qu'elle voyait, elle, c'était un autre de ses repères en danger de mort. _Cécilia…_ Ses lèvres articulèrent silencieusement le prénom, et la femme s'immobilisa, ses yeux hagards rivés sur les Poissons. Tout en elle hurlait l'incompréhension et l'horreur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » La voix rauque et profonde de Kanon venait de résonner, sévèrement.

- Nous ? Rien. Et vous ?

- Ce que vous voulez sauver… n'a aucune chance. » Le gardien à la longue figure s'adressait à eux de nouveau : « Vous devez le savoir à présent, j'en suis sûr… Vous aussi, vous avez évolué. Vous connaissez la vérité. Et sachant cela… vos efforts seront vains.

- Si vous en êtes si certains, quelle est la raison de votre présence ? » Kanon ne bougeait pas un cil. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Nous obéissons aux ordres.

- Réponse insuffisante.

- Peut-être. Toi ! »

Interpellée, Thétis détourna son regard de son amie vers celui qui détenait sa vie entre ses mains. « Cette femme… Tu veux la sauver, n'est-ce pas… Tu peux le faire, maintenant. Et lorsqu'Elles s'ouvriront, tu auras fait ton devoir, tu n'auras rien à te reprocher. Dans le cas contraire… pourras-tu oublier que tu aurais pu sauver une vie, qui pour toi vaut autant que les millions d'autres qui auront disparu ? »

Un filet de sueur glacée parcourut lentement son échine. Il voulait qu'elle… choisisse ? Les lèvres entrouvertes sur des mots se refusant à les franchir, elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Et si… Elle pouvait mentir, et… Un éclat particulier dans les yeux vides fixés sur elle l'en dissuada. Ses barrières mentales demeuraient insuffisantes. Une vie ? Pas n'importe quelle vie ! Le coton remplaçait peu à peu les muscles de ses jambes. Même si elle ne la regardait pas vraiment, la supplication muette émanant de son amie estompait peu à peu toute velléité de réflexion constructive dans son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas la sacrifier. Elle ne voulait sacrifier personne ! Aucun être humain ne pouvait établir un tel choix, c'était impossible !

« Tu te trompes. Beaucoup auraient déjà pris une décision. » Dit tranquillement l'hôte du corps d'Alex.

- Je ne cède pas au chantage. » Chaque mot était un effort.

- Il me faut une réponse. »

L'autre avait resserré son emprise sur sa victime, dont la gorge meurtrie ne pouvait plus émettre le moindre son. Le regard clair de la jeune femme chercha celui de Kanon. Elle se garda bien d'émettre la moindre pensée dans sa direction, mais le désespoir pointant au fond de ses yeux fut perçu douloureusement par le Gémeau. Un instant, un instant seulement, il ne vit qu'elle. Il n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir. Et cela lui fit mal.

« Je… » Elle ravala sa salive, maladroitement. « Je me refuse à faire un tel choix. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Et quand bien même je l'aurais… Aucune vie ne mérite de disparaître. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard.

- Dois-je considérer cela comme ta réponse ?

- Considère ça… Comme tu veux ! »

Thétis s'était déjà élancée quand son cri se brisa contre les murs autour d'eux. Kanon, qui l'avait anticipé, s'était écarté d'un pas glissant pour lui laisser le champ libre avant de se tourner vers le premier Gardien, fouettant l'air d'un coup de pied qui ne fit qu'effleurer la tempe de son adversaire.

Au dernier moment, Thétis, filant à ras de terre, se redressa en vue de fracasser l'épaule de leur autre adversaire, quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Même pas une seconde. Un laps de temps affreusement suffisant. Comme engluée dans l'espace, elle vit l'épaule visée se rejeter en arrière et le bras qui lui était rattachée se lever de biais. Le Gardien et sa proie pivotèrent pour se trouver face à elle qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de réorienter au dernier moment sa trajectoire pour ne pas heurter de plein fouet l'autre femme. Dans ce dernier mouvement, elle eut le temps. Tout le temps. De voir. Une main qui s'abat. Qui pénètre dans la chair telle un couteau dans le beurre. Qui s'enfonce de taille, déchirant muscles, os et organes. Qui se retire. Une entaille, un gouffre absurde. Un regard. Révulsé. Un corps. Déchiré.

Etait-il possible que la sensation de vide soit à ce point contagieuse ? Ce fut pourtant le seul écho que Thétis perçut aux tréfonds de son esprit quand le sang gicla une nouvelle fois, quand quelques gouttes écarlates d'une étrange tiédeur familière se déposèrent sur sa joue. Ses mains, tremblantes, reçurent un fardeau. Elles s'en dégagèrent, poisseuses.

Kanon venait d'entendre le silence. Son adversaire se mit momentanément hors de sa portée immédiate, le temps de lui laisser admirer les conséquences du choix de sa compagne.

« Enfoiré… »

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, pendant ce temps-là…_

L'ombre se profila dans l'encadrement de la porte, se mêlant à celles, mouvantes, qui erraient dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, faiblement éclairé par quelques lampes disséminées de ci, de là. Rachel ne releva pourtant pas la tête, trop occupée à batailler avec ce satané bandage qui avait décidé de ne pas rester en place, justement cette nuit-là.

Sans un mot, Aioros se dirigea vers l'armoire faisant office de bar commun, et se servit un gin amplement noyé dans un grand verre d'orangeade.

« Tu t'en sors ?

- Hum… Je crois que je manque singulièrement de patience aujourd'hui. » Elle fit un tour supplémentaire sur son poignet, tout en pestant intérieurement. « La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça saigne moins depuis quelques jours.

- Et bien, au moins, tu te feras moins l'effet d'un Jésus en jupons.

- Très drôle. Vraiment très drôle. » Marmonna-t-elle, comme elle déchirait d'un coup de dent la bande immaculée, avant d'en glisser l'extrémité sous le pansement. « Au moins du niveau d'un Angelo. Depuis quand fais-tu dans l'humour douteux ?

- Bah… je ne suis sans doute pas aussi parfait que j'en ai l'air. »

Un sourire paisible accueillit la jeune femme quand elle releva la tête vers le Sagittaire qui s'était planté devant elle.

- Je vois ça, quand on manque à ce point de galanterie pour oublier de servir un verre à une femme. »

Elle riait encore quand il lui amena son habituel Martini blanc, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

« Tu auras quand même du mal à faire oublier ta personnalité irréprochable.

- Sans doute, mais ça ne me gêne pas. » Une résonance chanta doucement dans son cosmos, quand elle perçut celui d'Aioros, pour s'assourdir tout de suite après.

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu aussi serein depuis des années. Enfin, je veux dire…

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire. » Il laissa aller sa nuque contre le dossier, sans se départir de son sourire. « Entre combattre ce que l'on refuse de voir, et l'accepter, il y a un pas à franchir. Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin pu y parvenir.

- Alors, vous êtes sur le même pied d'égalité.

- C'est vrai, même si pour cela je lui ai sans doute fait encore un peu plus de mal.

- C'était nécessaire.

- Et il nous a bien fallu une nuit entière de discussion pour cela. » Il fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts, avant de demander : « Comment va-t-il ?

- Aujourd'hui ? Ou hier ? »

Elle avait tenté d'y mettre un pointe d'humour, mais la fragilité de sa voix n'échappa pas au Sagittaire. Elle ne fut pas dupe elle-même et répondit dans un discret soupir :

« Il ne cesse de remettre en doute ses propres décisions. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide comme on dit… Autant sur le moment, il était persuadé d'avoir bien agi, autant à présent, il se demande s'il a bien fait, si ce qu'il a exigé ne risque pas au contraire de se retourner contre nous.

- Il a besoin de ton soutien.

- Il lui est acquis, plein et entier. Mais… Ça m'est difficile de séparer mes propres angoisses de toute l'assurance que je pourrais lui offrir. Et je ne veux pas les lui imposer malgré moi. Il a beau avoir confiance en moi, je sais qu'il doute encore.

- Et tu lui donnes raison en agissant comme tu le fais.

- C'est un choix. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le bon, ceci dit. »

Elle n'avait pas très envie d'en parler se rendit-il compte, et il se tut. Il n'avait pas de réponse à lui apporter. Cependant, sa discussion avec Saga lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose importante. On pouvait faire beaucoup de mal à autrui, et même bien plus quand il s'agissait d'amitié et d'amour, plutôt que de haine. Il l'avait éprouvé dans sa chair. Cela ne changerait rien, mais le savoir l'avait réellement apaisé.

Il ressentait le dilemme dans lequel se débattaient les deux êtres avec lesquels il avait grandi. Mais eux seuls pouvaient s'en rendre compte.

« Et toi ?

- J'ai assez envie de survivre, en effet. En fait, c'est peut-être bien la première fois que je le souhaite avec autant de force.

- Mince. Moi qui pensais avoir été persuasive à l'époque…

- Oh mais tu l'as été ! » Ils s'entre-regardèrent, s'évadant l'espace de quelques instants dans un passé aujourd'hui révolu. « Il m'était juste resté un petit arrière-goût d'amertume qui a disparu à présent.

- J'aurais tellement aimé que les choses se déroulent différemment…

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. »

_Oui, mais je ne savais pas encore toute la vérité…_ Songea-t-elle, prudemment retranchée derrière ses barrières mentales. Shion devait savoir que Saga était incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout. L'avait-il lu dans les étoiles ? Ou plus simplement connaissait-il suffisamment son futur assassin pour savoir que l'amitié qu'il portait à Aioros serait plus forte que l'ambition ? Rachel se prit à espérer que ce fut le cas, bien que la réponse soit destinée à lui échapper. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne changeait rien au résultat final.

« Je pensais avoir accepté la situation, reprit Aioros comme pour faire écho aux pensées de la jeune femme, mais il n'en était rien. Je regrette d'avoir infligé ça à Kanon, ce n'est pas de sa faute après tout. Aujourd'hui, je suis conscient de cette faiblesse. Je suis conscient… que je dois vivre avec, même si c'est parfois pire que de me voir dans une glace chaque matin. Je ne peux pas défaire le passé. Alors, je vais essayer de me donner une chance. »

Rachel envia tout à coup l'espérance qui se lisait dans le profond regard azur attaché sur elle. Que ne pouvait-elle y souscrire ! Pourquoi, malgré la façon dont se déroulaient les choses, malgré les hommes qui l'entouraient, leur force, leur puissance, pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se débarrasser des obscurs sentiments qui la taraudaient ? Quand un homme comme Aioros dont la jeunesse avait été irrémédiablement sacrifiée en toute connaissance de cause par deux popes successifs se montrait capable de passer outre, tout en admettant sa propre colère, elle, elle n'y parvenait pas. Retrouver la confiance était au-dessus de ses forces.

La main qui se posa sur sa joue était fraîche et apaisante. Debout devant elle, il ne disait rien, se contentant juste de ce contact oublié. Il sentit au ceux de sa paume une joue s'arrondir sur un sourire penaud, tandis son pouce caressait la tempe qui pulsait sous les mèches ébène.

Un frisson le parcourut, mais ce n'était qu'un fantôme. Un souvenir. Elle n'aurait jamais pu être sienne, même si tout cela ne s'était pas produit. Il ne lui manquait plus que cette certitude. Se penchant vers elle, il appuya ses lèvres sur son front lisse.

« On s'en sortira. Nous n'avons pas traversé tout cela pour mourir maintenant, murmura-t-il, d'une voix douce mais persuasive. « Tous ensemble. »

Soudain, il la sentit se raidir sous sa caresse. Ses propres doigts se crispèrent eux aussi, avant même qu'il ne prenne conscience d'un tiraillement. Un tiraillement angoissant. Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Et une sensation identique de danger leur tordit les tripes.

_Tampa, Etat de Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique…_

Le hurlement qui jaillit tira Kanon de l'état temporaire de torpeur dans lequel la boucherie s'étalant devant ses yeux l'avait plongé.

« Non ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! »

Une onde de la couleur de l'or cascada dans la pièce, jusqu'à recouvrir intégralement le sol. Son centre, son cœur, Thétis l'occupait, soudain redressée, le visage transfiguré par la fureur et le désespoir. Tout son corps, imprégné d'une énergie crépitante, se tendait, paraissait couler d'un cosmos liquéfié, prêt à exploser.

« Tissa ! Arrête ! »

Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? Lui et elle s'étaient pourtant bien gardés depuis le départ de ne surtout pas faire appel à leurs cosmos respectifs, les retours d'expérience d'Aiolia étant suffisamment frais dans leurs mémoires pour qu'ils en tiennent compte. Toutefois déjà une odeur agréable mais entêtante se diffusait, s'insinuait, une modification subtile de chaque atome de l'air ambiant se démultipliant à une vitesse hallucinante. _Elle ne va tout de même pas…_ Le parfum caractéristique de la rose démoniaque. Le pire était qu'elle ne laissait pas le choix à Kanon non plus. S'il ne se protégeait pas, il subirait des effets qu'il n'osait pas imaginer. Et la seule solution envisageable… Allait-il seulement en avoir le temps ?

Ce fut comme un signal. A croire que les Gardiens agissaient dans ce genre de cas conditionnés par un réflexe inné… Dès que les premières particules de cosmos papillonnèrent, le néant prit ses aises. Kanon avait eu beau tâcher d'intégrer chaque détail rapporté par son frère, ou ses compagnons, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à… _ça_.

A la fois monstrueux et fascinant. L'absence infinie de tout. L'annihilation complète du moindre repère connu. Une aura plus obscure que le noir le plus sombre. Aucun adjectif n'existait pour définir ce qui n'avait pas de couleur, pas d'énergie, pas d'âme, rien. Et malgré cette négation, une puissance incommensurable se dégageait des deux êtres qui, inexorablement, se rapprochaient de Thétis, figée, hiératique. Elle résistait. D'une manière incroyable. Son cosmos s'était en partie replié sur lui-même, encore et encore, transformé en une foison de lignes d'énergie se croisant, se chevauchant, se pénétrant, pour constituer un rempart ou plutôt, non, une multitude de couches protectrices autour de la jeune femme, à l'image… des pétales d'une rose. _Depuis quand dispose-t-elle de cette technique ?_

Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour se poser ce genre de questions, mais Kanon ne pouvait que s'étonner de l'association de deux arcanes, l'une offensive et l'autre défensive. Il eut cependant le tort de croire que cela pourrait retarder suffisamment les Gardiens pour qu'il puisse choisir une option de son côté avant de perdre ses sens un à un… Le fin et précieux réseau protecteur créé par Thétis commençait déjà à être démantelé, grignoté par de longs doigts décharnés et sombres qui s'inséraient sous les nœuds d'énergie, les affaiblissant jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent.

Quant à eux… Kanon n'entendait déjà plus grand-chose. Mais sa vue était encore assez alerte pour qu'il constate que l'effet du poison peinait à affecter leurs deux adversaires. Ils semblaient gênés néanmoins… Après tout, leurs corps étaient humains. Mais ça traînait trop. Beaucoup trop.

Le Gémeau perçut la rupture avant même qu'elle ne se matérialise. Toujours dépourvu de cosmos, il se jeta en travers du maelstrom créé par la confrontation de l'ombre et de la lumière en criant :

« Thétis, pousse-toi ! »

Il aurait voulu se retourner plus tôt, mais il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas assez concentré. Dans sa panique, sa cosmo énergie avait échappé à son contrôle, et déjà, une douleur galopante partait à l'assaut du moindre nerf exposé. Incarcéré par le néant, il ne put que voir Thétis perdre pied, avant d'être projetée avec violence vers l'arrière. Il y eut deux craquements. Celui d'une table en bois qui éclate… et celui d'un os qui se brise.

« Kanon ! » Pas lui… Non, pas lui ! Sa souffrance … Ce fut à peine si elle se rendit compte de l'angle bizarre que formait son avant-bras droit avec son poignet. Elle ne ressentait plus rien à part l'onde lancinante qui obscurcissait tout à coup ses pensées, vibrant sur le lien invisible l'unissant à celui, là-bas, tombé dans les filets obscurs. Il pouvait s'en sortir. Il le pouvait à condition de le débarrasser de l'un des deux Gardiens. _Je n'ai pas d'autre choix…_

Par-delà la souffrance, il perçut l'abaissement du cosmos de Thétis jusqu'à atteindre la quasi nullité. Il ne percevait plus que ça d'ailleurs et s'étonnait de rester conscient. Une infime part de lui-même, très curieusement, se trouvait détachée, comme protégée, du reste soumis à un essorage en règle_. Ils… Ils m'aspirent…_ Il n'avait pas d'autre terme pour décrire cette sensation d'anéantissement de son énergie. Ils puisaient en lui sa force, ses réserves, mais non pour se les approprier. Plutôt pour les détruire.

Mobilisant ses dernières étincelles de lucidité, il réalisa la logique du processus. La logique physique. Les Gardiens possédaient la faculté de modifier radicalement non seulement la fréquence de ce qui leur servait de cosmos, mais aussi et surtout sa polarité. En s'alignant à peu près sur la fréquence de Kanon, ils augmentaient leurs chances de s'engouffrer dans la moindre faille pour annuler la plus petite velléité cosmique. Et comme ils étaient deux…

Thétis, comptant sur la concentration de leurs adversaires qui semblaient l'avoir oubliée pour l'heure, amorça le contournement du cadavre ambulant d'Alex. Personne ne l'avait jamais encouragée à se comporter de la sorte, mais Aphrodite s'était souvent complu à lui répéter que du moment qu'un geste était beau, peu importait les conditions dans lesquelles il était perpétré. Non pas que la beauté constitua en cet instant la principale de ses préoccupations, mais Thétis avait décidé que dans le cas présent, les conditions ne comptaient effectivement pas. Elle ne disposait que d'un centième de seconde. Même pas.

_La logique est relative_. Mais bien sûr ! Ou comment une phrase répétée et rabâchée pouvait prendre tout son sens au pire des moments… C'était maintenant. Ou jamais. Sachant que le jamais n'avait jamais été aussi proche de se matérialiser. Il n'avait plus le temps d'hésiter.

Une ligne aiguë de pure énergie se glissa sous l'omoplate gauche du Gardien, transperçant sans difficulté les tissus pour aller se ficher droit dans le cœur. Subitement ébranlé, il se retourna… pour disparaître aussi sec, de même que son compagnon, et les deux chevaliers d'or. Ce fut du moins ce qu'il crut de prime abord. Mais personne ne s'était volatilisé. Le monde, lui, par contre…

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, pendant ce temps-là…_

Si effet de surprise il y eut, il n'était certes pas de même nature qu'au cours du combat que livrèrent le Lion et le Sagittaire face aux Gardiens. Rachel n'était pas seule. Saga, debout à ses côtés, pâle, avait éprouvé la même sensation d'oppression subite les ayant frappés, Aioros et elle. Et de l'extérieur se faisait entendre le galop précipité de ceux qui rejoignaient au plus vite le Palais.

Tous n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver.

« Kanon… » Murmura le Pope dont l'esprit parti en quête, venait de ressentir l'aura ténue et malmenée de son jumeau. Rachel s'était levée. Dans son regard se lisait l'attente, la résignation. Elle savait.

En totale contradiction avec sa réserve habituelle, Saga avait pris la main de la jeune femme et la serrait, à lui briser les doigts. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié. Et désespérait tout à coup de pouvoir être plus utile qu'il ne l'avait été quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle eut un frémissement. Puis un hoquet. Dans le même temps, la réplique assourdie de la montée en puissance du cosmos de Kanon ébranla le Pope… et Aioros.

Stupéfait, celui-ci prit conscience qu'il venait d'entrer en résonance avec les jumeaux Antinaïkos. Par le biais duquel des deux, il aurait été bien en peine de l'identifier, mais toujours était-il que lui-même aurait été sur place, les choses n'auraient pas été bien différentes. Sa propre perception fut bientôt enrichie de celle du couple à ses côtés. Sans y réfléchir, ni le vouloir, il engloba le cosmos platine de Rachel, emmêlé à celui de Saga, d'un or flamboyant. Il les comprenait aussi clairement que s'il s'agissait du sien propre. Le Pope, surpris de cette intrusion, eut un sursaut automatique de défense. Mais il s'agissait d'Aioros. En un clin d'œil ce dernier saisit les implications induites. La présence de Saga constituait le chaînon manquant. A travers lui, la présence de Kanon, naturellement liée à Aioros, et celle de Rachel, rattachée à chacun des trois, s'unissaient et se renforçaient les unes les autres.

Lorsque les cosmos de Kanon et de Thétis furent mis à contribution, la détonation fut assourdissante. Soudain arc-boutée, Rachel n'eut pas d'autre choix, malgré la douleur, que d'encaisser la demande d'énergie complémentaire requise par les deux chevaliers situés à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle. L'onde de choc se répercuta instantanément sur les deux hommes, les expédiant tous les trois dans un niveau supérieur du surmonde. Là, Aioros et Saga se saisirent mutuellement par le poignet, soutenant Rachel de leur main libre. L'image de cette dernière vacilla.

_« Ça ne suffit pas… »_ Elle s'éloignait, une fois de plus. Impuissant, le Pope voulut la suivre, quand une main ferme le retint par l'épaule.

_« Non ! Nous pouvons la ramener, d'ici !_

_- Aioros, je ne prendrai pas le risque, lâche-moi ! »_

Les liens les unissant se distendaient, petit à petit. La pression exercée bien involontairement par Kanon et Thétis s'appesantissait sur eux trois, mais Rachel demeurait le catalyseur principal. Pourtant… la solution était à leur portée. Aioros la sentait, la touchait du doigt ! Si seulement Saga… Il ne pouvait cependant pas le lui reprocher.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ces vastes étendues grises. Enfin… vastes… Qui sait si le Pope n'était pas en train de tournicoter dans un mouchoir de poche ? Toujours était-il que la silhouette de Rachel s'amenuisait, encore, et encore, et encore… Tout ce qu'il percevait dans son sillage n'était qu'un souffle qui de chaud, devenait sans cesse plus brûlant.

Cela, Camus le perçut également. En tant que dernier rempart en l'absence de Thétis, il avait fait irruption dans le salon, alors que les cosmos de ses deux compagnons et de la jeune femme se projetaient dans le surmonde. Lui aussi discernait le trouble dans lequel se débattaient Kanon et Thétis, mais sans parvenir à l'isoler avec netteté. Les trois corps étaient debout, l'un près de l'autre, moulés dans une rigidité inquiétante. Mais plus angoissante encore était la brusque montée de température dans la pièce. Et elle émanait de Rachel. Elle… Elle était en train de se consumer ! Inexplicablement, elle n'avait pas totalement libéré l'énergie accumulée et cette dernière se nourrissait du propre cosmos de la jeune femme, s'autoalimentant en un brasier incoercible.

« Camus ! » Livide, Aioros venait de réintégrer son corps. « Vite ! »

L'injonction était inutile. Les yeux fermés, le Verseau avait déjà saisi les poignets sans vie de la jeune femme, tous deux soudain environnés d'un brouillard immaculé et lumineux. Les fleurs de givre s'épanouissant ci et là, sur les meubles, le sol, le plafond fourmillaient sur la peau du Sagittaire qui se recula prudemment. L'or du onzième signe se décolora peu à peu, lui-même altéré par le froid intense. Mais si la température chuta vertigineusement en à peine quelques secondes, Camus savait trop bien que son action n'avait contribué qu'à ralentir le processus. Certainement pas à l'arrêter. Si Rachel ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ce surplus, elle… Le Verseau sursauta. Quelque chose, quelqu'un… venait d'intervenir. Un relâchement soudain détendit le corps en face de lui, qu'il rattrapa au vol. Il interrogea Aioros du regard. Et n'obtint pas de réponse, si ce n'était un questionnement égal au sien.

Un mouvement brusque leur fit relever la tête. Le teint grisâtre, Saga venait de s'appuyer machinalement sur le dossier du fauteuil, avant de reprendre contenance. Au même instant, Rachel rouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui… s'est… passé ? »

Elle claquait des dents. Le froid engourdissait ses membres, mais aussi et surtout son esprit.

L'instant d'avant, elle errait dans le surmonde à la recherche d'une porte de sortie et à présent… L'emprise de Camus se relâcha, progressivement. Un regard à peine sur son Pope et il lui abandonna la jeune femme, dont le visage acheva de reprendre quelques couleurs au contact de l'aura inquiète mais confortable de son compagnon.

« Où sont-ils ?... » Aioros s'était tourné vers ses pairs. Hagard.

_Tampa, Etat de Floride, Etats-Unis d'Amérique…_

Ils volaient. Ou plus exactement, ils dérivaient. Soulagés des contraintes de la gravité, leurs corps éprouvaient à la fois de la légèreté mais aussi une toute puissance incongrue. Aucune résistance de quelque nature que ce soit ne s'exerçait sur eux. Aucune contrainte, aucun frottement. Et pourtant… De l'air pénétrait leurs poumons. Ils étaient vivants.

« Où sommes-nous ? Souffla Thétis, tout en manoeuvrant pour se rapprocher de Kanon.

- Là où nous allons les tuer. »

Il ne la regardait pas. Toute son attention était focalisée sur les deux Gardiens qu'il avait emmenés avec eux. Ils étaient en son pouvoir.

Encore une dimension qu'il ne connaissait pas. Non pas que cela l'étonnât outre mesure, il savait pertinemment leur nombre infini ; mais celle-ci semblait posséder quelques avantages non négligeables méritant d'être notés dans un coin de mémoire. Au cas où.

L'espace. Illimité. Vide. Ils se situaient au même endroit, géographiquement parlant, mais dans un monde parallèle. Un monde… dont l'existence même était inconcevable, humainement parlant. Le son de leurs voix… ils le percevaient au travers de leur peau. Les images possédaient une odeur. Toutes leurs notions de goût se trouvaient étrangement… colorées. Ne pas se fier à leur cinq sens. Les oublier. Ils n'existaient pas. En ce lieu, leur seul repère… était le septième sens.

Un râle incongru se glissa dans leurs chairs. Une forme humaine, flottant au dessus d'eux, se tordait en un ballet presque gracieux, empreint d'une douce fragrance de rose. De l'écarlate au goût métallique de sang perlait en un tourbillon paresseux autour des deux chevaliers, se dispersait aussi en tous sens pour atteindre le second Gardien.

« Vous… »

De nouveau un grognement indistinct. L'empreinte obscure de l'ersatz de cosmos de leurs adversaires avait totalement disparu. Le premier d'entre eux se mourait, l'aiguille de cosmos lancée par Thétis s'étant solidifiée en une tige lumineuse hérissée de pointes aiguës. Plantée en plein cœur. La jeune femme percevait les battements de la vie qui se retirait du corps d'Alex avec une acuité parfaite. _Il va mourir…_ réalisa-t-elle, soudain_. Il est déjà mort._ Kanon venait de l'effleurer.

Le corps eut un soubresaut. Un fluide vaporeux et sombre s'en extirpa, avec difficulté semblait-il… mais demeura là, tanguant sans certitude, tentant de se diriger vers l'autre Gardien au visage livide. Ce dernier se projeta rapidement hors de portée de l'essence de son séide.

« Deux Gardiens pour un seul corps… Ça risque de faire beaucoup. » Commenta Kanon, sur le ton tranquille de la constatation. L'autre lui jeta un regard, qui pouvait passer pour particulièrement mauvais. « D'autant plus qu'errer ici à jamais n'a rien de bien réjouissant.

- Cela vaudra aussi pour vous deux, grinça l'autre entre ses dents.

- Tu crois ? »

Thétis ressentait le rire de Kanon, vibrant dans son propre corps. Pour sa part, elle n'en saisissait pas totalement les implications profondes… si ce n'était que bizarrement, elle avait la très nette impression d'être en sécurité, après les risques encourus tantôt. Mais cela, elle ne se l'expliquait pas.

Une odeur de soufre enflammé s'en vint la chatouiller tandis qu'avec une certaine nonchalance, le Gémeau croisait ses bras tendus devant lui. De cette union naquit un noyau crépitant au centre exact du torse de Kanon. Il était sur le point de provoquer une Galaxian Explosion.

« Kanon, qu'est-ce que tu… » S'alarma-t-elle, alors que leur dernier adversaire se plaçait face à eux, le néant remplaçant peu à peu les pupilles sombres de son corps d'emprunt. Un frisson la parcourut au souvenir de cette aura destructrice de cosmos, de l'impuissance vécue face à cette goule écrasante… Ni lui, ni elle n'avait la possibilité de résister à une telle incohérence. Mourir ici, et maintenant, ce n'était… pas… _Il ne peut plus rien faire._

Le cadet des Antinaïkos relâcha son coup. L'attaque surchargée en énergie se rua sur le Gardien, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance, sans fléchir un seul instant, parfaite, puissante, explosive. Mortelle. Aveuglée par le déferlement d'énergie se concentrant sur sa cible, Thétis détourna la tête jusqu'à ce que le grondement lancinant au creux de son ventre ne s'apaise. Disparaisse.

Du corps du Gardien ne restait plus que la tête. Etrangement intacte, elle dérivait. Les dernières étincelles de vie de l'être se concentraient là. Une vague interrogation était peinte sur les traits pourtant figés, mais elle ne semblait pourtant pas appeler impérativement une réponse. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une vague surprise, ou d'un questionnement plus profond qui ne leur était pas destiné. Néanmoins, Kanon, encore auréolé d'une empreinte dorée, agrippa quelques mèches couleur de nuit au passage :

« Vous n'existez que parce que nous existons. Par notre cosmos. Mais ici… c'est à vous-mêmes que vous avez été confrontés. Ici, il n'y a rien. Ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes ne peut pas survivre face au cosmos.

- Vous êtes là, vous aussi… » La voix était déjà lointaine.

- Erreur. Nos corps sont présents… mais dépourvus de leurs caractéristiques humaines.

- C'est… C'est impossible.

- Le cosmos est unique. Ce sont nos esprits, nos corps, qui font de lui autant d'entités différentes que d'individus. Et c'est sur ces différences que toi et tes semblables vous appuyez pour le contrer. Mais ça… ça ne fonctionne que sur la base des principes physiques de notre monde. Ici, ces principes sont différents… et seul notre septième sens nous permet de nous y maintenir. Sans vos repères habituels, vous n'aviez aucune chance. »

Un rire résigné ponctua les explications de Kanon :

- Vous avez évolué, c'est vrai. » Le visage tenu à bout de bras par le Gémeau commençait à se ternir, à se racornir telle une feuille de papier jetée dans les flammes. « Mais cela sera-t-il suffisant ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? » Kanon et Thétis s'entreregardèrent, surpris par le changement de ton. Plus doux soudain, presque contemplatif.

- Rien que vous ne pourrez découvrir par vous-mêmes… si vous le méritez. »

Les derniers mots ne furent plus qu'un vague écho. La tête avait achevé de se décomposer.

La faille dimensionnelle se referma sur un geste négligent de Kanon. Un coup d'œil aux ombres projetées sur le carreau autour de lui le renseigna : Thétis et lui ne s'étaient pas absentés plus de quelques minutes. Le soleil, toujours éclatant, demeurait… et la scène de carnage également.

La jeune femme s'était éloignée de quelques pas, lui tournant le dos. Ses longs cheveux blonds, passablement emmêlés, se jouaient des rais de lumière comme pour rappeler l'éclat d'une cosmo énergie, la sienne, que le désespoir avait libérée de ses garde-fous. Les bras ballants, elle demeurait là, la tête légèrement penchée, à la recherche d'un son imperceptible. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais devinait les larmes retenues. Une peine immense, une tristesse profonde émanaient d'elle avec une force presque indécente. Pourtant, nul sanglot n'agitait ses épaules. Nulle crispation ne fermait ses poings. Son immobilité était… effrayante.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il n'aurait sans doute pas su trouver les mots, ou les gestes…Et sans être tout à fait certain de faire ce qu'il fallait, il se rapprocha néanmoins. Avec douceur, il posa sa main sous le coude de sa compagne, repliant le plus délicatement possible le poignet blessé contre le ventre. Passant son bras autour d'elle, il maintint cette position, tout en forçant avec légèreté sur la taille souple adossée contre lui.

« Allez… Viens, murmura-t-il. C'est inutile. »

Elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance. A peine tourna-t-elle la tête vers l'arrière une dernière fois, alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte. Il vit tout à coup qu'elle baissait les yeux. Non… Elle ne devait pas voir ses propres mains, encore empoissées de sang. Un doigt sous le menton, il l'obligea à le regarder. Les yeux de Thétis étaient vides.

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, pendant ce temps-là…_

« Vivants… »

La question d'Aioros était encore en suspend dans l'air quand Saga, son regard récupérant son habituelle luminescence, se détacha de son frère. « Ils sont revenus.

- Ils ont réussi ? Demanda Rachel, passablement secouée.

- Oui… Oui. Je crois. »

Un soupir de soulagement accueillit les paroles du Pope. Aioros, qui avait une idée assez précise de ce par quoi avaient dû passer Kanon et Thétis, pouvait commencer à se détendre. La récupération physique de Rachel n'était pas étrangère non plus à cette soudaine délivrance. Il avait eu vraiment peur et surtout… se rendait compte aujourd'hui du prix payé pour que son frère et lui survivent quelques semaines plus tôt.

Cependant, il vit la jeune femme quitter le siège sur lequel Saga l'avait quasiment obligée à s'asseoir, justement sous le regard de ce dernier qui virait à l'orage.

« Rachel… pour une fois, sois raiso…

- Ce n'est pas normal. »

Elle avait fini par mettre le doigt sur ce qui la gênait aux entournures depuis quelques minutes. Que Kanon et Thétis s'en soient sortis, c'était une chose. Non… Une inquiétude nouvelle assombrissait son regard, quand elle se tourna vers le Pope :

« Ce n'était pas… mon énergie, laissa-t-elle tomber d'une voix tendue. Je les ai suivis à travers toi… Tu ne t'en es donc pas aperçu ? »

Maintenant qu'elle le disait… A vrai dire, trop concentré sur les actions de son jumeau, il n'avait pas prêté attention à la nature du surplus de puissance qui avait permis aux deux chevaliers de s'affranchir de l'emprise des Gardiens. Savoir que cette énergie était au rendez-vous lui suffisait amplement. Sans doute aussi que même s'il l'avait voulu, le bruit de fond constitué par la force du lien l'unissant à Kanon ne le lui aurait pas permis.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite qu'elle blêmissait. « Non… laissa-t-elle échapper, les yeux dilatés. Il n'a pas pu… »

« Par tous les Dieux ! »

Le couloir. A peine quelques mètres plus loin. Tandis que Saga et Aioros s'approchaient, une odeur caractéristique de brûlé commença à s'insinuer, les prenant à la gorge. Le dos du chevalier de la Balance à genoux sur le tapis émergea soudain des ombres. Ils aperçurent une paire de jambes allongées sur le sol, le corps auquel elles appartenaient toujours caché par la silhouette de Dôkho. Un curieux halo de fumée flottait dans le corridor.

Le chinois tourna alors son regard sombre vers les deux hommes, debout juste derrière lui :

« Je l'ai trouvé… Comme ça… »

Elle les avait suivis sans un bruit. Sans un mot. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait trouver. Mais quand Dôkho se releva, péniblement, un cri naquit au creux de son ventre, grimpa jusqu'à sa gorge, où il demeura entravé. Seul le silence sortit de sa bouche entrouverte, quand elle s'appuya contre le mur de pierre, avant de fermer les yeux.

La mâchoire de Saga se crispa tant et si bien qu'Aioros se persuada un peu plus tard d'avoir entendu ses dents grincer. Mais pour l'heure, tout comme son Pope, il contemplait le corps inanimé de Nathan Dothrakis.

1 « I wish I didn't miss you anymore » Angie Stone.


	37. Chapitre 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

_Hôpital d'Athènes, Grèce, deux jours plus tard…_

Il avait autre chose à faire. Mais même la litanie des tâches qui l'attendaient, laquelle s'égrenait sans relâche sous son crâne, ne parvenait pas à lui faire tourner les talons. Hésitant, le Pope demeurait sur le seuil de la porte entrouverte derrière lui sur le bourdonnement lancinant du couloir. Sans compter qu'il en était venu à détester ce genre de lieu, par la force des choses sans doute. Cette odeur âcre d'éther qui paraissait exsuder des murs, des sols, des plafonds, des gens même oeuvrant dans l'établissement, avait la fâcheuse tendance à lui filer une nausée dont il se serait bien passé.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu ça, avait asséné le médecin en charge du service. Bah, encore un cas particulier de plus, à porter au bas de la liste déjà bien achalandée à laquelle cet hôpital était confronté depuis des décennies. D'ailleurs, il n'avait assorti son commentaire d'aucune émotion particulière, comme si, une fois de plus, il allait faire son possible, sans savoir ni pourquoi et encore moins comment.

Le Pope avait de fait réprimé un sourire narquois en voyant le dossier – volumineux – que le médecin trimballait partout avec lui. "Présumé décédé" était inscrit en travers d'une couverture jaunie par le temps, signe que lesdits documents venaient certainement d'être désarchivés. Peut-être allait-il devoir en être de même au cas où son propre père… Il secoua la tête. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'Andreas pouvait bien venir faire là-dedans.

Le corps de Nathan Dothrakis, gisant sous un entrelacs de fils et autres tubes, semblait hors du temps. Il n'avait pas repris connaissance. Si son enveloppe ne laissait apparaître aucune marque de blessure, l'ensemble de ses organes vitaux portait des stigmates de brûlures intenses, d'après les explications que Saga avait glanées. Il survivait néanmoins, par miracle. Coriace. Comme sa fille. Mais en l'état actuel des choses…

_« Tu aurais mieux fait de mourir, Nathan. Pour de bon cette fois. »_

Une infirmière le bouscula en entrant et, marmonnant une excuse, il se décala de quelques pas, pour la laisser accomplir son travail. Elle ne faisait que contrôler les constantes. Visiblement, pour l'heure, le cas Dothrakis demeurait une exception et nulle solution ne semblait pointer, en vue de le sortir de son coma.

Suspendu entre la vie et la mort, le vieil homme ne se décidait cependant pas à franchir le pas ultime. Une étincelle de cosmos vibrait doucement à la lisière du surmonde, et Saga la percevait sans difficulté aucune. Le vieux s'accrochait. Le Pope en vint toutefois à se demander si une petite poussée de dernière minute ne serait pas la bienvenue, avant de fermer aussitôt son esprit à cette éventualité. Le temps viendrait bien assez vite de régler ce souci.

Sans un bruit, il finit par se détourner, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Néanmoins, tandis qu'il patientait devant les portes de l'ascenseur, un sondage mental discret en direction des étages supérieurs acheva de le renseigner. L'absence d'une cosmo-énergie familière était flagrante. Enjoignant une heure plus tôt un Shaka pâle et tendu qui l'attendait depuis deux jours comme le messie, à demeurer à l'hôpital encore quelques temps histoire de se remettre complètement sur pieds, il n'avait pas espéré autre chose du chevalier de la Vierge qu'une transgression de ses ordres. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'arriver. Quitte à prendre l'habitude de ne pas être obéi, autant que ça serve à quelque chose.

* * *

Saga se demandait dans quelle mesure un tiraillement inconscient l'avait enfin incité à partir, mais en débouchant d'une ruelle sombre sur le parvis du port, aveuglant sous un soleil plus estival que printanier, il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence. Une part de lui-même persistait à décider à sa place.

La haute silhouette de son jumeau, aux côtés de celle, fine et mince de Thétis, se tenait sur le ponton privé du Sanctuaire. Une légère brise soulageait les corps écrasés sous la chaleur, et ce fut au travers d'un voile tissé d'azur et d'or que Saga s'avança avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Kanon.

« Je me disais aussi, fit celui-ci, tout en se retournant sans manifester la moindre surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je t'expliquerai. Thétis ? »

Il la vit faire volte-face avec un pincement au cœur.

Du poignet recouvert de plâtre qu'elle soutenait de sa main valide, ou de son visage, hagard et livide, il ne sut pas ce qui le heurta le plus, mais ne pouvant faire autrement, il dut soutenir son regard, étrangement… différent et qui lui rappelait vaguement une ombre du passé.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Elle se contenta de le voir, sans le regarder, avant de poser des doigts hésitants sur le bastingage, s'appuyant sur celui-ci pour sauter légèrement sur le pont du bateau.

Kanon avait esquissé un geste de soutien, immédiatement réprimé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Sous le regard interrogateur de son aîné, il haussa les épaules et tous deux la rejoignirent. L'embarcation s'ébranla sur un geste impérieux du Pope, le ronronnement sourd des moteurs occupant soudain l'espace du silence.

Les deux hommes, installés l'un à côté de l'autre sur la banquette à tribord, observaient sans mot dire la jeune femme, postée à l'avant. Le vent fouettait son visage, malmenant sa longue chevelure, la tordant, l'imbibant de sel… mais elle demeurait immobile.

« Elle est comme ça depuis deux jours. »

La voix rauque et profonde de Kanon surmonta étrangement le bruit des moteurs et le claquement de la coque sur le plat de la mer, mais Saga n'en pencha pas moins la tête vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je croyais que tu le savais.

- C'est toi que j'ai suivi, pas elle. Et même ainsi, je n'ai vu que des images, ressenti certaines choses, mais rien de précis.

- Ses amis ont été tués » Fit le cadet des Antinaïkos avant de reprendre, sous l'œil circonspect de Saga : « D'accord… ils ont été massacrés.

- A ce point-là ? »

Kanon hocha la tête, sans rien ajouter. Des choses vilaines, ils en avaient vues dans leur vie, ils en avaient perpétrées leur content, le sang et la mort constituaient pour eux des compagnons indéfectibles et ce, depuis leur enfance. Il en fallait pour les ébranler… Et le silence de Kanon était éloquent.

Dans un soupir, le Pope, pensif, reporta son attention sur le dos de Thétis. N'avait-il pas fait une erreur ? Non pas de la laisser partir, même s'il y avait de quoi remettre en question la pertinence d'une telle exposition au danger, mais avant… bien plus tôt.

Jamais il n'avait envoyé la jeune femme directement au contact. Les missions les plus… dangereuses, sales, voire sordides, il les avait réservées à des hommes tels que Shura, Camus et bien entendu Angelo. Trois chevaliers d'or sur lesquels il s'était reposé en toute "confiance". Il ne l'avait jamais regretté du reste. Leur efficacité s'était toujours mesurée à l'aune du détachement dont ils étaient capables, et dans ce domaine, Camus avait depuis longtemps remporté la palme. Oui, même devant Angelo.

Mais Thétis… Il l'avait utilisée pour sa féminité. Négociations, tractations, elle avait excellé dans cet art délicat. Son empathie n'était pas étrangère à cette réussite, associée au simple fait qu'elle soit une femme. Quand d'autres auraient fait parler leurs poings, elle, elle se contentait d'être, tout simplement, désarçonnant le plus brutal de ses interlocuteurs. Ce n'était pas uniquement sa douceur qui lui valait d'être efficace néanmoins ; elle savait quand on lui mentait. Surtout quand les tergiversations émanaient de gens dépourvus de cosmos, ou incapables de le maîtriser suffisamment pour se rendre compte qu'elle les manipulait. Non pas qu'elle appréciait particulièrement de se comporter de la sorte, mais elle avait des ordres. Et conscience des limites à ne pas dépasser.

Saga avait employé chacun au mieux de ses capacités, avait-il toujours pensé, mais en cet instant, il se demandait si cette stratégie ne lui avait pas valu d'occulter certaines réalités. Sciemment. En voulant la protéger, lui avait-il vraiment rendu service ? Parce qu'après tout, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, ainsi qu'il s'en rendait compte devant la terrible fragilité qu'elle dégageait en cet instant. Elle était l'égale de ses pairs, et il ne l'avait pas traitée comme telle. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu. Il l'avait vue grandir, prendre sa place, témoigner peu à peu de sa puissance… pourtant elle demeurait encore à ses yeux la gamine triste aux yeux remplis de larmes qui avait débarqué au Sanctuaire, tant d'années auparavant. Il se mordit les lèvres. Kanon percevait-il tout cela lui aussi ?

En se tournant de nouveau vers son frère, il le vit, son visage sombre, une ligne dure en travers du front.

« Elle est en vie. C'est ce qui compte. »

Kanon n'en dirait pas plus. Mais Saga ne décela aucune trace de reproche dans ces quelques mots.

« Et Rachel ? » Le Pope tressaillit.

- C'est vrai. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

- Si. Je n'avais pas le choix Saga, sinon, nous y serions restés tous les deux et… » L'aîné des Antinaïkos leva une main apaisante, stoppant net son frère.

- C'est Nathan. » Et de lui résumer la façon dont s'étaient achevées les choses du côté du Sanctuaire, avant de conclure : « … et là, je reviens de l'hôpital. Pas brillant.

- Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. » Fit Kanon, passant ses mains sur son visage crispé avant de rattraper une flopée de mèches rebelles malmenées par le vent. « Pour moi, cette énergie n'était pas différente de celle de Rachel. C'est elle que j'ai reconnue derrière, et je… je n'aurais jamais imaginé me tromper aussi lourdement.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai rien vu. Je t'avouerais que… j'avais trop peur de la perdre et…

- Je sais. » Distraitement, Kanon avait posé ses doigts sur le poignet de son frère. « Je sais… » Répéta-t-il, songeur, le regard rivé sur l'avant du bateau.

Le rivage du Sanctuaire se profilait à l'horizon.

_Salle d'entraînement du centre, Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

Evidemment. Les regards quelque peu inquiets de deux chevaliers d'argent postés à l'extérieur qui les accueillirent n'apprirent rien de plus au Pope qu'il ne savait déjà.

« Seigneur, fit cependant l'un d'eux avec une hésitation, elle est là depuis deux heures et nous ne savions pas si nous pouvions… » Il eut un geste vague en direction d'un groupe d'aspirants qui attendaient là, quelques mètres en contrebas. Leurs futurs remplaçants, ainsi que put le constater Saga, repérant quelques visages devenus familiers et l'un d'entre eux plus particulièrement.

« Prenez la salle derrière les arènes, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton bref, sans s'arrêter tout à fait à leur hauteur.

- Bien. »

Kanon et Thétis à ses côtés, le Pope observa quelques secondes les adolescents qui venaient d'emboîter le pas à leurs maîtres par intérim, une tâche prenant peu à peu le chemin de la permanence. Le regard d'Ethan croisa le sien. Toujours plein d'interrogations… et d'une espèce de confiance mâtinée d'admiration qui eut le don à la fois de l'agacer mais aussi de le soulager. Quelque part.

L'écho de leurs pas sur le sol dallé ne parvint pas à se superposer aux chocs sourds et répétés avec une vitesse intrigante leur parvenant depuis le cœur du bâtiment. Et cette résonance ne cessait de s'amplifier tandis qu'ils approchaient.

Un crissement sous leurs pieds les fit piler net sur le seuil. Du sable qui arracha un profond soupir de résignation au Pope :

« Tu comptes en massacrer combien comme ça ? »

Il s'était avancé et, se postant derrière un énième sac malmené en tous sens autour de l'anneau ancré dans le plafond de pierre, il le saisit avec fermeté, l'immobilisant malgré le coup de pied rageur qui s'abattit à quelques centimètres de sa main. Un regard furieux constitua la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

« Rachel… »

Kanon s'était rapproché à son tour, et observait la jeune femme, à mi chemin entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.

« Remarque, continua-t-il en désignant du doigt les lambeaux de toile de jute autour d'elle, j'aime autant qu'il s'agisse de ces sacs plutôt que de moi.

- Vous étiez injoignables.

- J'avais mes raisons. »

Ignorant la réponse de Kanon, elle se tourna vers Thétis, tout en rattachant ses cheveux dans sa nuque d'un geste nerveux. Et se figea.

Cette douleur… Cette souffrance… Ces questions ! Ce regard, ce fichu regard que Thétis, sans le savoir renvoyait à l'héritière Dothrakis, ce reflet, ce souvenir, cet abîme sans fond, sans espoir… Le hurlement que la blonde retenait au creux de son ventre, il sembla à la brune qu'il venait soudain de remonter, d'être sur le point de crever une surface opaque et trouble, maintenue envers et contre tout depuis quatre longues années. Rachel entrouvrit la bouche pour… pour dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait trouver comme mots ? Aucun, absolument. Et encore eut-il fallu qu'elle le veuille… Ce qui n'était pas le cas, se rendit-elle compte avec un détachement effroyable. Non, c'était trop dur, trop difficile. Parce qu'elle savait exactement quelle forme de colère impuissante habitait en cet instant le cœur de Thétis, Rachel se refusait à ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas toucher. Ne pas souffrir. Non. Par pitié… Pardon…

Saga vit les traits de sa compagne se modifier sensiblement jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'un masque figé dans une froideur repoussante. Sa voix, blanche, résonna tout à coup sans qu'elle ne quitte Thétis des yeux :

« Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Thétis, avant d'aller te reposer, va voir Mü pour ça. » Elle eut un hochement de tête en direction du poignet blessé. « Il saura quoi faire. Quant à toi Kanon, fais le point avec ton frère, on se voit après. »

Le dos qu'elle leur offrit alors valait congé. A tous. Pourtant Saga demeura, le visage douloureux et stupéfait de Thétis imprimé derrière ses paupières. Rouvrant les yeux, il s'adressa à Rachel :

« Tu joues à quoi ? Grinça-t-il sèchement. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça.

- Moi non plus ! »

Faisant volte-face, elle tendit une main comme pour le repousser. « Je ne peux pas ! Bon sang, mais tu l'as vue… Tu l'as _vue_ ?! »

Elle avait crié. Non. Supplié. Désarçonné, Saga l'observa un instant, scrutant la panique qui venait soudain de traverser les nervures dorées de son regard, avant de se rendre compte qu'enfin elle ressurgissait, la vieille angoisse, l'ancienne peur, qu'elle n'avait jamais disparu, qu'elle flottait là, proche, si proche d'eux, d'elle.

« … Et si je me trompe… Encore une fois… Je n'ai pas le droit de me tromper… »

D'autorité, il écarta son bras, avant de l'enlacer.

« Cela n'a rien à voir, Rachel.

- Par tous les Dieux, c'est exactement la même chose ! »

Sa voix étouffée par l'étreinte parvenait cependant au Pope, véhémente et douloureuse. C'était donc cela… Cette ombre nouvelle dans les yeux de Thétis, il l'avait déjà vue, dans un regard qu'il connaissait par cœur, un regard dans lequel il s'était noyé à tant de reprises… Pas étonnant qu'elle ait voulu le fuir, même au mépris de l'appel au secours silencieux de Thétis. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, alors qu'elle-même n'avait jamais trouvé les ressources suffisantes pour se sortir de ce cercle infernal.

« Regarde ce qui se passe… »

Plus calme, Rachel avait fini par accepter l'étreinte et reposait contre lui, bercée par le rythme apaisant du large torse se soulevant au gré d'une respiration maîtrisée.

« Thétis… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ce ne soit jamais arrivé. Pas à elle. Surtout pas à elle. Et moi qui ne peux pas l'aider… Je sais ce qu'elle ressent, mais je ne peux rien faire…

- Pardonne-moi. Ce n'était pas mon intention. » Il lui sembla qu'elle haussait les épaules et, sous l'effet de la légère pression exercée sur ses bras, il la relâcha, hésitant.

- Il a essayé de me prévenir. »

La voix de la jeune femme, soudaine lointaine, se mua en un murmure amer. Posant sa main sur le sac pendu, devenu l'objet de toute son attention, elle poursuivit, comme à regret :

« Je n'ai pas voulu comprendre. Ce qu'il a fait… est une leçon qu'il m'a donnée.

- Ton père a une étrange manière d'enseigner dans ce cas.

- Il semblerait que jouer avec la mort soit la seule chose qui me fasse encore réagir. »

Saga percevait en cet instant à quel point elle s'était éloignée de lui au cours des dernières semaines. Même à présent qu'il se tenait à ses côtés, il ne la regardait pas autrement que comme une femme terriblement seule. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, certes, mais il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su trouver la faille pour lui prouver à quel point elle avait besoin de lui. Après tout, c'était là son rôle en tant que Pope, mais aussi et surtout en tant qu'amant que de satisfaire un besoin dont elle n'avait plus conscience. Tel un écho, les mots qu'elle prononça alors le confortèrent malheureusement dans cette impression :

« Toutes mes décisions, je les ai prises seule. Même les plus malheureuses. Surtout celles-là d'ailleurs… et le résultat est édifiant. » Elle le regardait de nouveau, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres. « Mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça… Mes motifs non plus n'étaient pas les plus pertinents.

- Rachel, tu n'avais pas le choix.

- Bien sûr que si. »

Aucun mot, ni aucun argument ne pouvait justifier ce qui s'était déroulé quatre ans plus tôt, mais Saga avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas enfoncer Rachel plus que nécessaire. Lui n'était pas présent. Il n'avait pas été témoin. Tout ce qu'il en savait tenait dans ce qu'elle lui avait rapporté et dans ce qu'il avait décelé en elle, au fond de son cœur. Il l'aimait trop pour lui jeter la pierre.

« J'aurais pu accepter le marché que Dimitri me proposait. Je savais que j'étais capable de me débarrasser de lui. Après. Plus tard. Alors pourquoi ?

- Tu as paniqué.

- Non. Je crois… que c'était par pur égoïsme. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, qu'aux risques que j'allais prendre, je n'ai vu que ma propre vie, mes propres intérêts. Je me suis comportée comme un monstre, Saga. Un véritable monstre. »

Il secoua la tête, dans un silence accablé. Devant l'absence de tout signe de surprise de la part de son compagnon, elle s'immobilisa, avant de reprendre, lentement.

« Tu savais n'est-ce pas… Tu l'as toujours su et pourtant…

- Tu étais revenue. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

- Nous…

- Nous ne sommes pas des saints. »

Aussi coupables l'un que l'autre finalement. Ils auraient pu en être horrifiés. Ils auraient même dû l'être. Mais tandis qu'ils s'entre-regardaient, redoutant de lire chez l'autre de la désapprobation, ou pire encore, du dégoût, ils ne virent qu'un simple doute se muer en un soulagement penaud. Encore un silence de plus qu'ils partageraient… un de ces silences sur lequel par contre, ils tâcheraient d'éviter de revenir.

« Dôkho m'a accusée d'essayer de me racheter, avec l'apparition des Portes. Et il avait raison, reprit-elle, hésitante. Ce que j'avais été incapable de réaliser plus tôt, j'avais décidé de le faire à présent, une fois, dix fois s'il le fallait, au mépris de moi-même. Pour ne pas recommencer. Pour ne pas refaire la même erreur. Mais mon père… »

Tenir sa place. Au même titre que tous et toutes. Pas inférieure, ni supérieure, non, juste égale. Ne pas renier une appartenance, l'accepter, l'assumer. Pour survivre.

« Je pensais qu'en m'effaçant devant l'intérêt commun, je serais capable d'assurer mon rôle correctement, de ne pas sacrifier des vies sur lesquelles je n'ai aucun droit. Je pensais que… ça suffirait. Que c'était ce que je devais faire, cette fois. »

Elle s'était persuadée. Envers et contre tout. Saga la contemplait, soudain conscient de sa totale impuissance. Non pas qu'il la découvrait, mais il avait voulu se laisser convaincre par ce qu'elle lui avait dit, à plusieurs reprises, par l'assurance qu'elle lui avait donnée de ne pas l'écarter le moment venu, de s'appuyer sur lui tôt ou tard.

Mais elle n'en avait jamais eu l'intention.

Elle lui avait menti.

Comme ignorant l'incompréhension amère qui tout à coup contractait les traits de son compagnon, elle poursuivit, tournée sur elle-même :

« Mais chacun veut réussir. Non pas pour les autres, ni au nom d'une quelconque mission sacrée, mais pour soi. Pour voir le soleil se lever, pour aimer ou pour souffrir, peu importe, mais au moins pour se donner une chance d'accomplir sa vie. Moi… je n'ai pas osé. Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai souhaité cela, j'ai trop perdu. Et aujourd'hui… C'est pourtant ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Que je lutte pour moi-même, au même titre que tout le monde. Au même titre que toi. »

Elle se rapprocha, posant sa main brûlante sur la joue du Pope, écartant l'ombre qui avait peu à peu envahi son visage.

« Toi… Tu es tout ce qui me reste. Ce qui m'importe. Et je voudrais… Je voudrais que tu cesses de souffrir. Je croyais que t'épargner mes égarements, mes doutes, mes questions serait suffisant. Je me rends compte que c'est impossible… Et pourtant, pourtant… » Il saisit son poignet, le serrant à le briser, pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. « Si je me trompe encore une fois, et que j'échoue, je ne supporterais pas l'idée de ce que tu pourrais subir, à cause de moi.

- Parce que tu crois que… » Il avait serré les dents, mais les mots ne s'embarrassèrent pas de cette tentative pitoyable visant à taire ce qu'il ne pouvait plus. « … Tu crois que je l'accepterais ?

- Saga… !

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir seule. Quoi qu'il arrive.

- Ton frère…

- Ça fait longtemps que Kanon a compris. Alors quel que soit le choix que tu feras, je te suivrai. »

Une honte cuisante monta aux joues de la jeune femme, néanmoins elle soutint le regard clair vrillant le sien. Il lui offrait sa vie, tel un gage permanent. Lui non plus n'avait plus rien à attendre et pourtant, derrière le vert limpide devenant en cet instant les limites de tout son univers, elle percevait encore une once d'espoir. Il ne voulait pas vivre. Il voulait qu'ils vivent tous les deux. Il ne lutterait pas seul.

« Si je dois souffrir encore, qu'au moins je puisse te venir en aide. Qu'au moins cela serve. Je me tairai. Je ne montrerai rien. Mais je ferai tout pour que nous réussissions, confirma t il. N'hésite plus. Je te le demande… Fais-moi ce cadeau. »

Elle laissa glisser son bras autour de la nuque de l'Antinaïkos, s'accrochant à lui, scellant un accord muet, recherché mais pourtant redouté. Elle sentit sa taille enserrée, une cascade azur s'écoulant autour de leurs deux corps soutenus, enlacés, fatigués. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de retour possible.

Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé comment se portait Nathan. Elle le savait de toute manière, mais accepta enfin de se confronter à l'insistante petite flammèche qu'elle percevait à la lisière de sa conscience. Lui aussi avait fait ce qu'il avait estimé nécessaire, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, et comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité de s'inquiéter. En agissant de la sorte, il avait sans doute transgressé les voies du destin que Shion lui avait réservées, mais la paix émanant de ce cosmos pâlissant avait quelque chose de curieusement réconfortant.

_« Ma fille… Je t'ai montré le chemin… J'ai confiance en toi. Il est temps de suivre ton cœur… »_

_Paris, France, dans la nuit…_

La sonnerie crispante retentissait depuis plusieurs secondes maintenant, mais n'était qu'un élément irritant à la surface de son rêve. Rien qui ne méritait qu'il y attache de l'importance. Cependant, un coup de pied parfaitement ajusté dans les tibias l'extirpa bien malgré lui de ses songes, et alors qu'un ronchonnement s'échappait de sa gorge encore endormie, il prit enfin conscience de l'appel péremptoire de ce qui lui servait de téléphone portable. Il avait toujours abhorré ces objets. De vrais boulets dont tout un chacun se chargeait avec une allègre inconscience. Et le sien de boulet semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se planquer dans le tas de vêtements dispersés au pied du lit.

Les écartant d'un geste désordonné, il faillit le louper, celui-ci jaillissant d'une poche oubliée pour glisser hors de sa portée, avec un clignotement moqueur signalant sa position, là-bas, loin sous le fauteuil. _Saleté, saleté, saleté !_

Un halo lumineux s'agrandit dans son dos tandis qu'il se relevait, un œil morne à demi ouvert rivé sur l'écran. Il y avait des numéros comme ça, qui donnaient envie d'aller se recoucher derechef…

« Oui.

- Et bien ! Je commençais à désespérer…

- Saga ?

- Presque. »

Au téléphone, c'était pire. Le Cancer ne parviendrait jamais à les distinguer, l'existence même d'ailleurs de cette possibilité relevant d'un mystère insondable à ses yeux.

« Tu as vu l'heure ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Y a pas à dire, j'adore ton humour…

- Mais quoi ! »

Bon sang, qu'il avait horreur d'être réveillé brutalement… et en plus pour se faire agresser, c'était vraiment la meilleure ! Ruminant son énervement croissant tandis que Kanon déblatérait il ne savait quoi à l'autre bout du fil, Angelo ne put cependant empêcher la réalité – la vraie, celle de son quotidien – de revenir toquer patiemment mais fermement à la porte. Passant une main crispée sur sa nuque, il osa un coup d'œil autour de lui. Etait-il possible que… Le regard d'une Marine plus réveillée que lui, attaché sur sa personne avec une fixité inquiétante acheva de le faire plonger dans un sentiment qui, s'il ne s'était pas appelé Angelo, aurait pu s'apparenter à une angoisse soudaine.

« … et on peut bien se demander ce que tu fous, pendant qu'ici ça devient du grand n'importe quoi ! » La voix colérique de Kanon le ramena sur terre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Finit-il par demander d'une voix sourde tout en s'éloignant vers la fenêtre, le dos tourné au lit qu'il venait de quitter. Un silence accusateur lui répondit, avant que le cadet des jumeaux ne reprenne : « Il y a deux jours, Thétis et moi… » Et le cauchemar éveillé commença.

Sans un mot, il écouta le récit des derniers événements. Derrière les phrases sèches et concises de Kanon, le Cancer intégrait peu ou prou d'autres éléments volontairement laissés dans l'ombre, mais pour l'heure… Deux jours. Bien sûr. C'était donc ça. Alors que le frère du Pope entrait dans les détails techniques, il se revoyait, lui, sur les quais de la Seine, Marine marchant devant, s'arrêtant parfois pour lui lancer quelques phrases, tout sourire, tandis que, l'esprit libéré momentanément d'un poids vieux comme le monde, il se laissait traîner, emmener, oublieux de tout un pan de sa vie. Et puis… ce resserrement soudain, cette pression au creux de sa poitrine, l'air lui manquant l'espace de quelques secondes… Ce tiraillement incongru, comme pour le faire se retourner, regarder, ressentir…

Elle l'avait tiré de sa torpeur dont il n'avait su combien de temps elle avait duré. Il avait lu une inquiétude sur son visage, mais trop fugace pour qu'il y accorde l'attention requise. Il s'était "absenté", avait-il considéré, sans aller plus avant dans sa réflexion. Mais pourtant, combien il aurait dû… Cet écho si familier…

« … Elle ne l'encaisse pas. » Kanon, à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, lui parut tout à coup profondément épuisé. « Elle… Elle est là, juste à côté, je ne sais même pas si elle m'entend parler. Elle ne dort pas. Mange à peine. Mü a…

- Passe-la moi. » Une main agrippée au téléphone, l'italien avait posé l'autre contre le mur au-dessus de lui, pour s'y appuyer.

- Mais…

- Passe-la moi, je te dis ! »

Sans doute Kanon entendit-il une note dans la voix du Cancer qui le dissuada de discuter plus avant. Quelques secondes et murmures plus tard, une Thétis méconnaissable parla, douloureusement hésitante.

« Angelo ?

- Hé… ma belle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive… » Il avait tenté d'y mettre une pointe de tendresse tandis qu'il s'adressait à elle, sur un ton moins revêche que celui réservé à Kanon. « Tu…

- Pourquoi ? »

Rivés sur la nuit au-delà de la vitre, les yeux d'Angelo se dilatèrent. Cette question… Elle le heurta de plein fouet, le giflant, tandis qu'elle répétait entre deux sanglots : « Pourquoi ?... A quoi… servons nous ? Si c'est pour ça… pour ça… alors… Pourquoi continuer ?... Angelo, dis-moi pourquoi ?! »

Ce fut comme s'il la voyait se briser sous ses yeux, s'émietter petit à petit, se disperser, disparaître. Bien au-delà de sa voix soudain éteinte, il la percevait avec autant d'acuité que si elle avait été là, sous ses yeux, tout à côté. Une vibration d'une intensité gênante le coupa tout à coup du moment et du lieu, le renvoyant de là où…

« Thétis… » Il avait appuyé son front contre la vitre, les yeux fermés. « Je vais rentrer, d'accord ?

- Tu ne me réponds pas…

- Pas maintenant. Je te promets que je vais le faire, à mon retour. Je te promets… » Sa mâchoire se crispa l'espace d'un instant. « Repasse-moi Kanon, s'il te plaît. » Il fut presque soulagé d'entendre à nouveau la voix grave de l'Antinaïkos et dit brièvement :

« Il faut qu'elle se repose.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Rétorqua l'autre avec humeur.

- Démerde-toi avec ton frère. Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour ça.

- Je n'ai pas envie de la droguer.

- Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas le choix.

- Angelo… » Kanon ne cachait plus son inquiétude. « Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

- Je m'en doute… » _Moi non plus, je ne sais pas… mais il faudra trouver_, acheva-t-il à part lui. « Je rentre. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, rabattant le clapet dans un claquement sec. Merde.

Tout ce que Marine vit quand il se retourna enfin vers elle, fut un homme au visage empreint d'une dureté inflexible et voilé d'une ombre malsaine. Son corps noué, et ses poings serrés, exsudaient une colère galopante, dévorante, et qu'elle savait mortelle. Muette, elle le regarda se rhabiller rapidement avec des gestes d'une précision millimétrique, elle le vit fourrer ses quelques affaires restantes au fond de son sac. Devant elle évoluait à présent une machine de guerre parfaite, et opérationnelle. Elle n'avait entendu que les quelques phrases prononcées par Angelo. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Il était prêt. Alors, enroulée dans un drap crème, elle s'avança au-devant de lui, toujours sans un mot. Elle brûlait de demander, de savoir… Mais les termes de leur accord étaient on ne peut plus clairs. Ne rien dire. Ne pas poser de questions. Il pouvait repartir comme il était venu. Du néant, vers un autre néant. Un long frisson la parcourut à cette idée. Ce qu'il dégageait en ce moment… Le danger l'environnait, elle le devinait, elle retrouvait cette sensation oubliée depuis tant d'années, cette sorte de vigilance permanente dont aucun d'entre eux, aucun des XII, ne se déparaissait jamais, à aucun moment. Si elle avait cru qu'Angelo pouvait se permettre de s'en débarrasser, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Non pas qu'elle l'avait réellement cru, non, mais elle l'avait espéré. Un peu.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il la contemplait, songeur, malgré son masque sombre. Masque de Mort… Il n'y avait pas qu'une simple marotte macabre derrière ce surnom. En cet instant, jamais il ne l'avait aussi bien porté. En d'autres temps, elle aurait reculé, prudente. Mais elle accepta la main qui se posa sur sa joue, et le corps qui s'appuya contre le sien.

« Tu n'aimerais pas savoir, fit-il, le visage enfoui dans les boucles rousses. Des gens m'attendent.

- Importants ?

- Oui… Oui, je crois. »

_Autant que toi_ semblaient dire les yeux cobalt qui se reposèrent de nouveau sur elle.

« J'ai des choses à faire. » Murmura-t-il.

* * *

Quoi qu'elle fasse… Où qu'elle aille… Il serait toujours là. Le Sanctuaire. Et toujours il influerait sur sa vie. Elle n'y pouvait rien. De longues minutes après que la porte se fut refermée sur le silence de la nuit, elle demeura debout au milieu du salon à l'observer, rigide dans le drap qui la couvrait. Il l'avait embrassée. Dans ce baiser, elle avait retrouvé sa propre tristesse, son impuissance, sa frustration. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu fuir en somme venait en l'espace d'une heure de la rattraper, et de s'emparer d'elle sans pitié. Elle avait vécu des années avec ces sentiments désagréables chevillés au cœur et voilà qu'elle les retrouvait, ses vieux amis… Allait-elle seulement le revoir ? Etait-il possible que l'homme qui venait de passer cette satanée porte demeure encore suffisamment longtemps en vie pour qu'elle puisse croire en l'impossible ? Car l'impossible prenait peu à peu corps au creux de son ventre. Ce baiser… Ce baiser avait aussi un arrière goût d'adieu.

* * *

Il faillit se laisser surprendre. Malgré le silence. Ses semelles souples sur le pavé n'émettaient pas le moindre bruit, et l'heure indue ne donnait corps qu'à quelques échos de véhicules circulant sur les avenues. A moins que ce ne fût le résonnement de ses propres pensées, confuses et bousculées, qui l'empêcha de s'en rendre compte tout de suite.

Ils étaient là. Deux, lui sembla-t-il. Là-haut, juchés sur les toits des immeubles. Ils le regardaient. Nul besoin pour lui de lever la tête pour en avoir confirmation. Ah ils étaient bien planqués les salauds… A se demander si l'un de ses pairs aurait pu les détecter. Leur cosmos était si… vide. Mais l'absence de toute vie, Angelo connaissait. Il maîtrisait si bien son sujet qu'un titillement infime aurait suffi à lui faire prendre conscience de leur présence de façon quasi immédiate, si ce n'était cette fichue réflexion qui avait occulté un temps ce signal.

Il continuait à marcher pourtant, mais son pas ralentissait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ? Il réprima le ricanement moqueur qui lui montait aux lèvres. Imbécile. La même chose que les autres, bien sûr. Angelo s'était piégé tout seul, comme un grand. Pas à un seul moment il ne s'était vu dans la même situation que Shura, Aiolia et à présent Thétis. Forcément. Il n'avait rien à perdre, lui. Enfin… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était bien temps de s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs. Mais comment ? Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ? Elles ? C'étaient Elles qui les surveillaient ? A moins qu'Elles ne sachent déjà tout d'eux ? Jusqu'où pouvaient-Elles aller ? Jusqu'au fond de leurs cœurs ?

Les récits, les mots de ses camarades prenaient peu à peu une tournure irritante dans son esprit. Il les avait déjà entendus, certes… mais il ne les avait pas écoutés. Derrière les combats, et les blessures, il y avait pire, bien pire. L'inquiétude. L'angoisse. La… peur. Non pas pour soi, mais pour l'autre, pour celui ou celle à aimer, à protéger. Le malaise grimpa en lui, à la manière d'un lierre coriace et étouffant. Il ne connaissait pas cette sensation, mais sa nouveauté, il s'en serait volontiers passé. Sauf qu'à présent, il pourrait bien faire des pieds et de mains, c'était là, et bien là. _Va t'en dépêtrer…_

Marine était-elle en danger ? Deux d'entre eux étaient là et le pistaient, mais elle, à quelle assurance pouvait-il donc bien prétendre qu'elle n'était pas déjà… morte ? Non, il le saurait. Et il saurait aussi si elle se trouvait présentement sous le coup d'une menace. Non, pour l'instant… Pourquoi ne fondaient-ils pas sur lui ? Angelo avait momentanément oublié le souci causé par Thétis. Toute son attention concentrée sur ses deux suiveurs, il avançait, mais toujours plus lentement. Comme hésitant. Comme donnant l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Le doute ne le quittait pas. Il avait beau se reposer sur ses certitudes, rien ne lui garantissait qu'il avait raison. Il pouvait faire demi-tour. Il avait encore le temps. Après tout cela valait mieux que…

Il s'arrêta. Presque. Pas tout à fait.

Avant de repartir. Sans changer de direction.

Et se mit à siffloter.

Au bout d'un moment, les mouvements au-dessus de sa tête cessèrent. Les deux présences s'évanouirent. Il fut seul.

Un taxi se trouvait là, isolé à sa station. A peine si le chauffeur leva les yeux vers son passager noctambule quand celui-ci lui indiqua sa destination. Tandis que le véhicule croisait la rue montant en direction de la Butte aux Cailles, Angelo tourna la tête vers les bâtiments endormis sous les réverbères.

_C'était la seule solution pour te protéger, ne m'en veux pas… Mais, Marine, prends garde à toi… Ils savent._

_Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, Grèce, le lendemain…_

Les cartes déployées de l'USGS(1) avaient remplacé tableaux et photos aux murs du bureau du Pope. Où que le regard portait, il tombait invariablement sur un enchevêtrement de plans à dominante ocre, tant par l'absence manifeste de verdure dans les zones exposées que par la densité des courbes de niveau serpentant dans un bel ensemble pour former les canyons du Colorado.

« Le rayon d'influence des Portes n'a pas dépassé… cette limite, là. » D'un geste assuré, Saga traça un cercle au feutre noir, centré sur une croix elle-même entourée. « Du moins, d'après les rapports de l'armée.

- C'est étonnant tout de même… Pourquoi ont-Elles stoppé leur expansion aussi subitement ?

- Aucune idée, Kanon. De toute manière… On n'a pas beaucoup d'idées sur quoi que ce soit Les concernant. » L'ironie sous-jacente de ce commentaire arracha un sourire à Rachel, qui ne leva cependant pas les yeux des liasses de documents fraîchement imprimées.

« Où en sont-ils ?

- J'ai donné l'ordre d'évacuation, je suppose que c'est en cours.

- Au final, il ne restera qu'Elles et nous… et les Gardiens. »

Aioros, debout aux côtés de Saga devant la carte centrale, ne détachait pas le regard de la croix signalant la position des Portes, grattant machinalement son moignon d'oreille caché sous ses boucles brunes.

« Et le tout dans un cul de sac. » Dôkho s'était pour sa part détourné, et observait d'un air circonspect les plus jeunes autour de lui : « Vous en êtes conscients, j'espère.

- Même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne vois pas ce ça changerait.

- Heureusement qu'Angelo n'est pas là pour entendre ça…

- Aioros, il n'est peut-être pas très net dans sa tête, mais ce n'est pas un lâche, rétorqua Kanon en haussant les épaules.

- Je le sais très bien, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Simplement, je crois que l'idée de nous retrouver piégés comme des lapins ne l'enchantera pas spécialement.

- Elle ne me convient pas non plus, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Si seulement… » Le Pope se mordit les lèvres avant de se tourner vers la Balance : « Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais… te rappelles-tu combien de Gardiens ont dû affronter nos prédécesseurs ?

- Tu oublies que je n'y étais pas.

- Shion ne t'a rien raconté ?

- Il n'a plus fait allusion à cette bataille dès l'instant où ses compagnons ont été enterrés. Plus jamais. Je crois qu'il se sentait responsable de ce désastre, même s'il n'y était pas pour grand-chose. Reparler de tout ça…

- Peut-être, mais s'il l'avait fait, on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui en train de se demander par quel côté on va se faire rentrer dedans.

- Remarque, si tu ne l'avais pas tué, toi, aussi… Ça va - Kanon faillit s'étranger de rire devant le rictus offensé de son aîné - j'ai rien dit !

- En l'occurrence… » Aioros posa le bout de son index à l'entrée de la nasse : « … ce sera par là. Une fois que nous serons trop avancés, ce sera très facile pour les Gardiens de non seulement nous couper toute retraite, mais aussi et surtout de nous priver de nos moyens tous en même temps.

- Sauf si on arrive à les attirer à l'extérieur.

- Et tu comptes faire ça comment, très chère ? Demanda un Saga désabusé à Rachel qui venait de relever la tête, dardant un regard attentif sur le plan en face d'elle.

- En leur faisant croire que nous allons passer par en haut, par exemple.

- Ils ne sont pas complètement idiots. La logique voudrait que quelques-uns d'entre eux restent auprès des Portes ; de plus, il ne nous est pas possible de nous séparer, sauf si tu disposes du don d'ubiquité, auquel cas il serait grand temps de nous en faire part.

- C'est malin.

- Allez va, avoue… c'est pour ça que je suis ton beau-frère adoré... » Un paquet de feuilles roulées serrées s'abattit sur la nuque de Kanon qui ploya sous le coup. « Mais, hé !

- Ils ne m'ont pas paru si calculateurs pour ma part, marmonna le Pope, tout en se laissant tomber sur son siège. Je les ai même trouvés assez basiques. J'ai eu l'impression que leur seule tâche se réduisait à Les protéger, sans autre forme de procès.

- Alors, c'est que Leurs ordres ont changé, asséna froidement Aioros. De mon côté, je peux t'assurer qu'ils savent parfaitement ce qu'ils font et à qui ils ont affaire.

- Idem. » La réponse laconique de Kanon était éloquente.

« J'ai bien peur que nous ne parvenions pas à connaître leur nombre avant de les avoir en face de nous, alors… » Rachel posa des doigts conciliants sur la main de Saga qui s'acharnait sur son briquet. « Nous ferions mieux de choisir la meilleure façon de nous débarrasser de ceux qui restent. »

Dôkho ne s'était pas rendu de gaieté de cœur au Palais, ce matin-là. La vision de Nathan à l'agonie demeurait trop fraîche dans son esprit pour qu'il soit certain de pouvoir apporter quoi que ce soit de constructif à la discussion, d'autant plus que Rachel serait présente elle aussi. Une Rachel qui ne s'était pas montrée particulièrement concernée par le sort de son père. Bien entendu, il se doutait qu'il n'en était rien, néanmoins… Il ne pouvait se défendre d'un sentiment de malaise vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. Avait-elle réellement pris conscience de ce qu'impliquait l'intervention de Nathan ?

La Balance connaissait à la perfection toute l'étendue des pouvoirs des Dothrakis, sans cesse renforcés au fil des générations. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il s'était persuadé qu'elle disposait de toutes les capacités pour accomplir la mission lui incombant, et avec succès. Or, si Nathan était intervenu… Ce dernier s'était rendu compte que sa fille n'était pas prête. Non pas physiquement, mais son esprit n'avait pas encore accepté l'idée de sa position centrale, ne s'était pas libéré des entraves qui l'enchaînaient au passé. Malgré elle ? Il n'en était pas certain. Et tant que son indécision perdurerait…

Il prit soudain conscience du poids d'un regard sur lui. Elle l'observait sans mot dire, le front barré par une ride profonde. Elle venait sans conteste de suivre pas à pas le cheminement des pensées de leur aîné à tous. Réprimant un haut le corps, il lui adressa un sourire hésitant, auquel cependant elle ne souscrivit pas.

_« Dôkho… Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive._

_- Rachel, je…_

_- Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai confiance en toi… et je t'en demande autant à mon égard._

_- Nathan ne sera sans doute plus là le moment venu et il sera trop tard si…_

_- J'ai compris la leçon. »_

Il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans le ton de la jeune femme mais une fermeté nouvelle et sans appel. Elle rajouta :

_« Seul le présent compte. »_

Elle ne lui ferma pas son esprit, mais se retira en elle-même, laissant Dôkho libre de ses pensées. Mais il n'en eut soudain plus besoin. Un poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules.

« … Ça risque d'être difficile, Saga. » Kanon, un coude posé sur le rebord du bureau, acheva d'expliquer : « Il n'y avait que Thétis avec moi, ce n'était pas compliqué de nous projeter ensemble dans cette dimension, en plus des deux Gardiens. Mais un lot de chevaliers d'or… » Il fit la moue. « La dépense d'énergie sera beaucoup trop importante en regard de ce qui nous attend… après.

- Nous sommes deux.

- Faux. » Il adressa un sourire d'excuse à son aîné. « Toi, il faudra que tu gères au maximum tes réserves, et tu le sais.

- Et ça ne servira pas à grand-chose au final, si ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre nous est diminué par l'affrontement avec les Gardiens. Kanon a raison, Saga.

- Rachel, ce sera pourtant le cas. » Adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés, Aioros continuait :

« Nous pouvons, et nous devons nous en tenir un maximum à nos strictes ressources physiques pour les affaiblir un tant soit peu… mais à un moment donné où un autre, il faudra en finir si nous voulons passer. Et tu sais mieux que personne quels seront les moyens nécessaires. »

Elle alluma la cigarette qu'elle faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts fins depuis quelques minutes, avant de reporter son attention sur le Sagittaire et le cadet des Antinaïkos.

« Pensez-vous tous les deux être capables de vous appuyer sur moi le moment venu ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vous servir du lien qu'on a créé ensemble pour vous débarrasser du ou des Gardiens que vous aurez sur le dos. » Aioros se rapprocha, les sourcils froncés :

« Tu veux qu'on combatte deux par deux, en respectant les axes ? » Elle eut un signe d'assentiment. « Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'elle s'épuisera moins. » Dôkho qui avait suivi le raisonnement de la Dothrakis expliqua :

« Les mises en résonance que nous faisons presque chaque jour avec Rachel imprègnent son cosmos de nos entités propres. Si d'ores et déjà le lien est existant, alors l'appel à son énergie pour contrer l'aura des Gardiens sera facilité. Elle n'aura pas besoin de se concentrer plus que nécessaire pour se mettre en harmonie avec deux d'entre nous.

- Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir la façon dont les choses vont se dérouler, contra Saga. Rien ne nous dit que nous serons répartis comme il convient, sans oublier que si les Gardiens sont trop nombreux, deux chevaliers d'or ne seront pas suffisants. Ça reste de la théorie.

- Qu'il faudra pourtant mettre en pratique. » Rachel, les yeux rivés sur son compagnon, percevait ses doutes mais elle n'en continua pas moins : « Dans le cas contraire, je ne garantis pas qu'il me restera suffisamment de ressources pour les XII en même temps.

- Et s'il faut que tu interviennes sur plusieurs axes à la fois ?

- Tu seras là, non ? »

Saga ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, sans rien trouver à répondre. Après tout, c'était bien là ce qu'il s'acharnait à vouloir, n'est-ce pas ? Contrarié, il se renfonça dans son siège. Jetant un coup d'œil au Pope, Aioros temporisa :

« On peut essayer de s'organiser de la sorte. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas malgré tout, chacun d'entre nous pourra s'appuyer également sur ceux qui font partie de la même croix, n'est-ce pas Dôkho ?

- C'est une possibilité, oui, reconnut ce dernier. Après tout, l'énergie de chaque croix est… assez énorme pour annuler, au moins temporairement, celle des Gardiens. Ça nous fera gagner du temps.

- Sauf qu'on en revient toujours au même point. D'un côté, ou de l'autre, c'est autant de forces gaspillées inutilement.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais têtu comme garçon ?

- Au moins autant que toi. »

Les jumeaux se sourirent férocement, avant que Saga ne lève les mains en signe de reddition :

« Dans l'hypothèse où nous n'en saurions pas plus d'ici là, j'accepte vos propositions. Et dans ce cas… » Il se tourna vers Rachel, l'air interrogateur.

« Aldébaran et Milo seront avec moi cette après midi, confirma-t-elle. Aiolia et Camus suivront après-demain. Je ne voudrais pas sauter sur Angelo dès son retour, et quant à Thétis… » Un soupir lui échappa tandis qu'elle écrasait son mégot dans le cendrier posé devant Saga.

« Angelo a intérêt à se bouger les fesses, menaça Kanon entre ses dents. Après tout, les morts inutiles, ça le connaît.

- Tu ferais mieux de garder ce genre de commentaires pour toi. » Aioros contemplait les marches menant au Palais depuis la fenêtre ouverte, mais à vrai dire, ce qu'il voyait n'était que la confirmation de ce qu'il percevait au cœur de son propre cosmos depuis plusieurs minutes déjà : « Il arrive. »

_Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, quelques minutes plus tôt…_

Angelo n'avait pas eu un emploi du temps aussi chargé depuis des lustres. Rectification : il n'avait _jamais_ eu un emploi du temps aussi chargé. Et ce fut avec un profond soupir qu'il avait débarqué au pied du Domaine Sacré sous l'œil goguenard du passeur. Visiblement, le Cancer devait porter sur sa figure un panel à peu près complet de toutes les sortes d'ennuis susceptibles d'exister en ce bas monde. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas loin d'y croire lui-même.

« Tu as pris le souterrain. »

Cela n'avait rien d'une question. En refermant la porte de derrière des appartements du dixième temple, Angelo ne répondit d'ailleurs pas, s'avançant d'un pas aussi sûr que s'il s'était trouvé dans sa propre demeure, dans le salon où Shura défaisait son sac.

« Tu es rentré quand ? Demanda l'italien, déposant une bière déjà transpirante devant son alter ego, avant de décapsuler la sienne.

- Il y a une heure. »

Chemise noire, pantalon noir. Shura respirait la gaieté et la joie de vivre, c'était indéniable. Mi-figue, mi-raisin, le Cancer l'observait, respectant contre toute attente le silence duquel Shura ne paraissait pas disposer à sortir. Après tout, lui non plus ne se sentait pas d'humeur particulièrement diserte. Toute velléité de discussion s'était mystérieusement évanouie en lui à partir du moment où il avait débarqué. Il n'empêchait que s'il s'était arrêté chez le Capricorne, par la force de l'habitude sans doute, c'était aussi parce qu'il espérait à son corps défendant, pouvoir déverser dans une oreille complaisante une part du trop-plein d'emmerdements qu'il remuait depuis son départ de Paris.

Or en l'occurrence… non, décidément, le visage fermé et le mutisme de Shura ne l'incitait pas particulièrement à en rajouter une couche. Ce dernier avait eu sa part.

L'espagnol finit par se saisir de la bouteille posée sur la table basse pour la porter à ses lèvres, d'un air absent. Tout de même… Faisant fi de ses propres préoccupations, Angelo lui jeta un coup d'œil par en-dessous. Que Shura ne soit pas particulièrement bavard, cela ne dérogeait pas à ses habitudes en soi, mais à ce point là… Le Cancer eut un sursaut quand les petits yeux sombres de son hôte muet plongèrent brutalement dans les siens. Heurté de plein fouet par l'abîme de souffrance miroitant à la surface des pupilles, lacs d'un noir profond emprisonnés dans un entrelacs rougeâtre, il soutint cependant pendant de longues secondes ce regard halluciné que son ami lui imposa, avant de se détourner.

L'échine glacée, Angelo eut du mal à relier les deux gouffres dans lesquels il venait de plonger malgré lui, et la voix gutturale qui demanda soudain :

« Tu vas au Palais ? »

Comme si de rien n'était.

« Hein ?... Heu, oui, je dois voir Saga, pour un truc. »

Un truc. Ledit truc lui sembla tout à coup d'une ridicule insignifiance face à la noirceur à laquelle il venait d'être confronté. Non pas qu'il n'en soit pas familier, mais s'agissant de la sienne seulement. Celle des autres, il s'en était toujours bien soigneusement tenu à l'écart. Et dans le cas présent… Il allait faire de même. Il n'aurait pas mis à sa main à couper qu'il ne risquait pas de devoir s'y exposer de nouveau, surtout s'il prêtait attention aux fourmillements de son propre cosmos reconnaissant son complément naturel, mais pas tout de suite. Pas maintenant. Une chose après l'autre.

Et puis d'abord… Depuis quand, lui, fort justement désigné sous le charmant sobriquet de Masque Mort pendant des années, était-il aussi réceptif aux malheurs des autres ? La fatigue nerveuse accumulée au cours des dernières semaines devait avoir sa part de responsabilités dans cette soudaine et inacceptable faiblesse. Peut-être même exagérait-il la situation dans laquelle Shura paraissait se morfondre. Après tout, le Capricorne n'était pas le premier ni le dernier à subir ce genre d'épreuves. Il s'en remettrait. On s'en remet toujours de ces choses-là.

« D'ailleurs, je vais y aller. » Marmonna l'italien, avant de poser sa bouteille vide sur le coin de la table. Ça ne servait à rien de rester là. Sans le concevoir clairement, il percevait avec une certaine confusion que Shura souhaitait demeurer seul. Cette impression le mit mal à l'aise cependant.

« Tu te sens bien ?

_Par tous les Dieux, ce serait plutôt moi de te demander ça !…_ Mais Angelo garda ses protestations pour lui, avant de répondre à voix haute :

- Bah, il paraît qu'il y a toujours pire. »

Shura hocha la tête avant de s'effacer devant le Cancer, qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- En tout cas, tu as la tête d'un mec qui a fait une très grosse connerie. »

_Et toi, celle de celui qui est sur le point d'en faire une…_ Mais une fois encore, l'italien ravala les quelques vérités qui lui chatouillaient le bout de langue, se contentant d'adresser un dernier sourire ironique à son vieux compagnon.

* * *

Il avait vraiment cette tête-là ? Tandis qu'il gravissait, cette fois de façon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus officielle, les sacro-saints escaliers menant au Palais, l'idée qu'il devait lui-même avoir l'air passablement dérangé– du moins, plus que d'habitude – creusa sa route dans son esprit, jusqu'à le faire piler net devant la vénérable horloge sur pied qu'il croisa dans le couloir menant au bureau du grand patron. La porte vitrée abritant le balancier lui renvoya pire que ce qu'il avait commencé à imaginer. Oui, le grand couillon aux yeux cernés et au pli amer coincé en travers de la bouche lui faisant face en cet instant lui ressemblait étrangement.

Le soupir qu'il poussa dans le silence en se détournant de ce reflet accusateur l'agaça un peu plus par les échos moqueurs dont il était empreint. A croire qu'une part de lui-même avait décidé, justement aujourd'hui, de lui pourrir un peu plus la vie si tant était que cela fut possible… Et le regard noir de Saga qui le cueillit à peine eut-il passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte le conforta dans l'idée qu'une journée à marquer d'une pierre noire ne faisait que commencer.

« C'est maintenant que tu arrives ?

- Vous êtes vraiment obligés de tout faire en double, ton frère et toi ? »

Refermant le battant d'un coup de talon, Angelo s'avança dans le bureau, puis se laissa tomber sur le siège face au Pope, qui l'avait attendu, seul.

« Il y a un problème.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. » Et en effet, Saga le contemplait, une vague ironie plaquée sur son visage et cigarette au coin des lèvres, visiblement résigné à ajouter une couche à l'accumulation déjà conséquente d'une quantité non négligeable d'emmerdes.

- Marine est vivante. »

Le Pope n'était pas encore tout à fait certain d'avoir balayé l'ensemble du spectre des soucis, problèmes et autres tracasseries humaines, même s'il commençait à penser en toute honnêteté avoir fait le tour de la question. Comme quoi, il ne fallait jamais jurer de rien.

« Tu te rappelles… La fille, là, rousse, mauvais caractère, hautaine… Fit Angelo à grand renfort d'amples gestes de la main devant l'absence de réaction de son Pope.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- … et femme d'Aiolia. » Acheva l'italien, négligeant l'interruption, avec néanmoins une infime altération dans la voix.

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent, en silence.

« Vu ta tête, je suppose que tu n'étais pas au courant ? Dit lentement le Cancer, sans quitter Saga des yeux tandis que ce dernier se levait, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches à la recherche du briquet perdu.

- J'aurais dû ?

- C'était pour avoir confirmation. »

Il n'empêchait. Alors celle-là, c'était la meilleure. Comment avait-elle pu réussir à abuser douze chevaliers d'or et un Pope dans la foulée ? Il l'avait toujours su puissante, bien plus d'ailleurs que ce que sa condition de chevalier d'argent laissait supposer, mais de là à faire croire à sa mort et à aveugler tout un Domaine Sacré, il y avait un monde. Enfin, un sens, pour être plus exact. Mais bon sang, il était où ce foutu briquet ?!

Le crépitement d'une flamme sous son nez régla la question, et l'aîné des Antinaïkos alluma sa cigarette au feu offert par Angelo.

« Bon… » Une main appuyée au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, Saga savoura quelques bouffées avant de reprendre sur un ton désabusé : « … On n'en est plus à une résurrection près. Et avec un peu de chance, ce sera la dernière. Après tout, jamais deux sans trois… Je peux savoir comment tu as découvert ça ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème.

- Angelo, ta façon de voir les choses me surprendra toujours. Si "ça" n'est pas un problème, alors je… »

Saga comprit qu'il ne se ferait jamais moine quand il jeta un coup d'œil au Cancer à ses côtés. Ce dernier, le regard fixé sur les temples en contrebas, était sombre. Du moins, encore plus que d'habitude. Sombre, oui, mais… une option inédite s'était superposée à l'air renfrogné dont il était coutumier. Une espèce de… tension, d'inquiétude, et en même temps…

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Je vais avoir du mal. »

La vie privée du Cancer, personne ou presque ne pouvait se targuer d'être en mesure ne serait-ce que de l'évoquer au Sanctuaire. Chasse gardée, défense d'entrer. A l'extrême limite, Shura était susceptible d'en savoir un peu plus que ses alter ego, et encore, Saga n'en avait aucune certitude. Non, de l'homme qui se tenait à sa droite, raide comme un piquet, il ne savait pas grand-chose, exception faite de ses aptitudes de tueur et de son caractère mal embouché. En soi, cela s'était avéré amplement suffisant, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Aussi, c'était avec une curiosité presque coupable que le Pope observait à présent l'italien, histoire de juger de son degré d'implication dans la seule relation qu'il aurait dû fuir comme la peste. Le résultat de son examen n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Et merde.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Saga…Crois-le ou pas, je t'assure que j'aurais aimé que ça n'arrive pas. En tout cas, pas en ce moment. Et pas avec… elle. »

La cascade de conséquences inévitables qui allaient s'ensuivre, et qu'Angelo avait eu tout le temps de ruminer au cours de son voyage de retour, Saga l'entrevoyait de plus en plus nettement, avec une inquiétude grandissante et, en toile de fond, les oscillations moqueuses d'un cercle zodiacal.

« Aiolia…

- … Va forcément le savoir. Je ne pourrais pas le lui cacher, même si je le voulais. Alors… » Croisant ses doigts sur sa nuque, Angelo s'étira, ses vertèbres craquant dans le silence. « … Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

- Merci, mais je peux encore assumer mes conneries tout seul et à vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je suis venu te voir. »

Le regard cobalt que le Cancer tourna vers le Pope n'avait rien perdu de sa vigilance :

« J'ai été piégé, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais lorsque je suis parti hier soir, j'avais deux Gardiens aux fesses. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas certain qu'il n'y en ait pas eu un troisième. »

Saga fronça les sourcils, sous l'effet de l'incompréhension :

« Mais tu…

- Je me suis tiré, oui. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils s'en seraient pris à elle.

- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi.

- Et Aiolia ? Et Shura ? Et Thétis ? C'est de l'eau de boudin ? Pourquoi crois-tu que justement ces trois là, qui sont les seuls d'entre nous à avoir des centres d'intérêts extérieurs au Sanctuaire, ont été visés ? Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'ils se soient trouvés loin d'ici, non… Ils ont tous des personnes à protéger. Ce que les Gardiens recherchent, c'est ça. Taper là où ça fait mal. »

Aiolia, ses doutes et ses questions… Aioros s'en était ouvert au Pope, soucieux de découvrir un frère cadet aussi déboussolé, et éloigné des valeurs directrices de son existence. Shura, et son sens de la famille. Il était rentré dans la nuit, mais ne s'était pas encore présenté au Palais. Pour ce que Saga en percevait confusément en tout cas, le cosmos latent du Capricorne s'ornait de stigmates douloureux du plus mauvais augure. Quant à Thétis… Saga ne put réfréner un profond soupir. Elle s'était refusée à regagner son temple, et demeurait au Palais, murée dans le silence. Que Kanon fut à ses côtés ou pas, cela ne changeait rien à la profonde solitude dans laquelle elle s'engonçait, à la manière d'un lourd manteau protecteur.

« Je te demande de la rapatrier au Sanctuaire. » La voix éraillée de l'italien extirpa Saga de ses amères réflexions. « Il n'y a qu'ici qu'elle sera en sécurité.

- Pourquoi ne t'en occupes-tu pas toi-même ?

- Parce que moi, elle ne m'écoutera pas. »

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi empreinte de complications diverses et variées, Saga en aurait explosé de rire. Angelo avait concrétisé le fabuleux exploit de tomber sur une femme capable de lui tenir tête… Néanmoins, sans doute que le Pope ne parvint pas tout à fait à empêcher un vague sourire de traverser son regard :

« … Je me passe de tes commentaires. Elle n'est au courant de rien, sache le. Et ce n'est pas de son plein gré qu'elle acceptera de revenir. »

Angelo s'était tu, et Saga comprit que ce ne serait pas demain la veille qu'il glanerait une justification quant à l'attitude de Marine. Il répondit cependant :

« Je m'en occupe. Par contre… Tu sais qu'elle risque de vouloir se défendre… Je ne voudrais pas que tu viennes me reprocher des dommages collatéraux.

- Tant que ça reste dans les limites du raisonnable… » Haussant les épaules, Angelo s'éloigna de la fenêtre, récupérant au passage son paquet de cigarettes sur le bureau.

- Une dernière chose. Quelle que soit la situation actuelle, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle s'est enfuie du Sanctuaire. » L'italien, une main sur la poignée de la porte, se figea.

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie, Angelo.

- En tant que chevalier d'or, je n'oublie pas que j'ai des responsabilités. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

- Ta décision est-elle seulement objective ?

- Sans doute pas. Mais je considère qu'elle est juste. »

_Site des Portes, Etat du Colorado, Etats-Unis d'Amérique…_

Le dernier convoi s'ébranlait tant bien que mal. Le ronronnement assourdissant des dizaines de moteurs tournant à plein régime emplissait le tunnel, se répercutait à l'infini contre les épaisses parois de béton et achevait de terrasser le Général Corman d'une migraine qu'il aurait volontiers qualifiée pour le moins d'épique. Planté sur une marche surplombant la route souterraine, il observait les procédures d'évacuation du site d'un œil vaguement agacé par la lenteur des véhicules.

Il n'avait pas attendu les ordres du Sanctuaire pour anticiper cette démarche. Compte tenu de l'évolution à "l'extérieur", cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'il avait lancé ce chantier pour permettre la sortie de ses troupes sans trop de pertes à la clé. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la possibilité de quitter la base à l'air libre. Trop dangereux. Aussi, mobilisant la plus grande partie de ses troupes, il avait affecté ses hommes à la construction de ce tunnel de sortie, ce qui avait de toute manière constitué une saine occupation pour des hommes de plus en plus désoeuvrés au fur et à mesure que leur périmètre d'action se réduisait comme peau de chagrin.

Corman se départit de sa concentration pour jeter un œil vers les trois hommes qui se tenaient en retrait derrière lui.

Drôles de cocos ceux-là aussi… Sauf que sans eux, ce qui avait été accompli en quatre mois aurait pris deux années pleines au bas mot. Ces envoyés du Sanctuaire ne s'étaient pas mêlés à la population de la base, malgré leur présence quelque peu longuette. Cela faisait près d'un an qu'ils étaient là. Juste là. Corman avait bien tenté de s'en débarrasser, arguant qu'il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre que de ses propres hommes, et se persuadant à part lui que ces inconnus ne faisaient rien d'autre que le surveiller. Mais toutes ses démarches s'étaient révélées vaines. Indéboulonnables. Et puis… lorsqu'il avait émis le projet de ce chantier, il s'était retrouvé avec une proposition d'aide en bonne et due forme, paraphée et signée par "leur" patron.

A présent que cette base, et les autres, achevaient de se vider, Corman ne pouvait que se satisfaire du travail effectivement réalisé. Mais tandis que les camions succédaient aux véhicules légers sous ses yeux, il revivait dans sa mémoire les tous premiers jours de la participation de ces trois-là, avec un frisson glacé le long de l'échine.

Il s'agissait de "chevaliers d'argent". C'était du moins ainsi qu'ils s'étaient présentés. Bon, ils avaient bien rajouté un ou deux détails avec des termes étranges et dignes de romans de science fiction de seconde zone mais à vrai dire, Corman les avait bien vite oubliés quand il avait été confronté à ce qu'étaient réellement ces "chevaliers".

Ce à quoi il avait assisté dépassait l'entendement de n'importe qui. Lorsqu'un seul de ces hommes était capable d'ouvrir une brèche dans le sol en une fraction de seconde, là où un bon mois de terrassement lourd aurait été nécessaire, il y avait de quoi soit prendre ses jambes à son cou, soit rester figé d'horreur. Corman avait opté pour la seconde solution. Et il était resté figé une bonne semaine avant d'intégrer bon gré, mais surtout mal gré, que sa définition de "impossible" venait de prendre un sérieux coup dans l'aile. Ses subordonnés n'avaient pas été en reste non plus, mais comme leur général, ils avaient fini par s'accommoder de cette situation pour le moins extra-ordinaire. Quatre mois. Et bien…

« Mon Général, l'évacuation est terminée. » Corman reporta son attention sur l'homme figé au garde à vous devant lui.

- Il ne reste plus que nous alors… Qu'on nous amène nos véhicules ! »

Tout en regardant le soldat détaler vers le fond de la superstructure, le gradé ne put retenir un soupir de frustration. Alors voilà. C'était donc ainsi que tout devait se terminer ? Il n'avait fait que poireauter pendant de long mois, pour surveiller une chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre même s'il avait eu un aperçu cuisant du danger qu'elle représentait ? Merci et au revoir ?

Il grimpa dans le Hummer blindé venant de s'immobiliser devant lui, tout en observant du coin de l'œil les trois envoyés du Sanctuaire embarquer dans celui qui le précédait. Visiblement ils avaient également reçu l'ordre de partir. Donc… Donc il ne resterait vraiment plus personne. Remâchant ses réflexions, il ne prêta pas tout de suite attention à l'autre homme montant dans le 4x4 par la porte opposée jusqu'à ce que :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ? » L'ordonnance du défunt Kenton venait de s'installer à côté de lui.

- Le Général Kenton avait ordonné que je sois affecté dans votre équipe, mon Général. Je suis rentré de ma permission seulement hier.

- Ah… Bien, bien… Mais vous auriez tout aussi bien pu rester sur Washington que ça n'aurait rien changé.

- Je le vois bien mon Général.

- Votre nom déjà ?

- Orwell, mon Général. »

Corman n'avait pas la moindre idée ce qui allait se passer à partir de maintenant. Enfin… si, une petite quand même. De nouveau le souvenir du chantier revint le titiller, ainsi qu'un vague relent de vexation. Lorsqu'il s'était enquis quelques semaines plus tôt auprès de l'un de ces trois hommes si particuliers de la nature de la force dont ils disposaient – sans grand espoir néanmoins d'obtenir une réponse claire – il s'était vu répondre courtoisement que cela n'était pas grand-chose. Comme si cela coulait de source. Ben voyons…

« Est-ce que ce sont vos… "semblables" qui viendront s'occuper de ces… Portes ? » Avait-il fini par demander en désespoir de cause, espérant peu ou prou en tirer quelque renseignement que sa hiérarchie s'obstinait à lui refuser. Et ce fut un franc un éclat de rire qu'il récolta, se sentant tout à coup aussi penaud qu'un gamin naïf.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Avait répondu l'autre après s'être ostensiblement tenu les côtes. « Les XII sont bien plus puissants que nous ! » Et qu'il se débrouille avec ça.

A force d'y penser, et de se remémorer les récits parfois sans queue ni tête du vieux Kenton, Corman en avait tiré les seules conclusions raisonnablement envisageables. Enfin, _raisonnablement_ était sans doute un bien grand mot, mais rien ne pouvait plus l'étonner. Les deux étranges visiteurs qu'il avait reçus plusieurs mois plus tôt, les têtes pensantes de ce Sanctuaire auquel les grands de ce monde avaient dû faire appel… Il s'agissait d'eux. Eux, et sans doute d'autres du même acabit, allaient venir ici. Et allaient se confronter aux Portes.

Qui plus est… ses doigts absents triturèrent l'épais dossier qu'il avait conservé par devers lui, le seul qui n'avait pas rejoint les cartons de son bureau. Les conséquences de l'expansion des Portes s'étaient singulièrement stabilisées au cours des dernières semaines. Aucun ordre relatif à un agrandissement du no man's land ne s'était avéré nécessaire. Comme si… Comme si Elles avaient décidé d'attendre.

L'imminence d'une issue revint le tourmenter, tandis que la lueur du jour grandissante marquait l'extrémité du tunnel au devant de son véhicule. Mais quelle issue ? Comment les choses pouvaient-elles s'achever ? Mal, s'il en croyait tout ce que Kenton avait laissé échapper comme informations au détour de quelques unes de leurs conversations. Le vieux général se complaisait dans un pessimisme inquiétant s'était-il toujours convaincu, mais à présent que la course du temps s'incurvait curieusement en une accélération soudaine, Corman voyait ses certitudes s'évanouir les unes après les autres. Et si Kenton avait eu raison ? Si, comme il l'avait laissé entendre, ces… Portes recélaient une puissance destructrice au point d'engendrer le Chaos, que pourraient donc bien faire les envoyés du Sanctuaire ? Malgré l'impression de force et de sérénité que dégageaient ceux qu'il avait déjà rencontrés, ils n'en restaient pas moins des êtres humains. De cela, il ne parvenait pas à en douter. Or, en face… Non, ces choses allaient bien au-delà. Elles étaient si… écrasantes. Elles n'engendraient que peur, angoisse et désespoir. Corman s'était bien gardé d'en faire montre, mais la moindre image, le moindre écho en provenance des Portes, lui avait glacé le sang, sans cesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se confronter à Leurs retours indirects sans sombrer dans le néant. Oui, il fallait tenter quelque chose, oui, il fallait s'y opposer… Sauf qu'il lui semblait aujourd'hui que même Dieu en serait parfaitement incapable.

Le Sanctuaire serait seul face à Elles. Seul pour sans doute être vaincu.

Le soleil brûlant du désert plomba le Hummer dès qu'il fut à l'air libre et ce, bien malgré la climatisation soudain poussée à fond. Les rochers, les falaises, le sable, la poussière… Ce paysage monotone défilait derrière les vitres fumées et Corman, les yeux fixés sur cette désolation minérale, se retrouva frappé par la récurrence de cette image. Voilà ce qui attendait le monde si les Portes laissaient le champ libre aux forces inconnues qu'Elles retenaient encore. Et lui, et tous ceux qui l'entouraient, et les centaines de millions d'autres, disparaîtraient. A jamais. Devait-il accepter une telle inéluctabilité ? Non pas qu'il se croyait en mesure d'agir de quelque manière que ce soit. Il n'avait pas cette arrogance, à l'image de son propre pays qui, pour une fois, avait accepté de remettre son destin entre les mains d'autrui. Mais peut-être…

« Orwell.

- Mon Général ?

- Kenton ne vous a sûrement pas laissé à mes bons soins pour rien. Alors… Vous allez faire quelque chose pour moi. »

_Temple du Bélier, Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

Le sommet d'une tête pâle au-dessus d'une pile de livres anciens attira l'attention de Shura, tandis qu'il descendait l'ultime marche menant à la salle des archives. Il se doutait bien qu'il y trouverait Mü malgré le soleil régnant en maître à l'extérieur. Peut-être, tout comme le Capricorne, n'était-il pas enclin à partager l'inévitable et moralement obligatoire sensation de joie qui se devait de s'accorder avec un temps aussi radieux ? Fort possible en effet, même si un sourire amical accueillit l'espagnol quand il s'approcha de son alter ego.

« Je suis content que tu sois de retour. » Se contenta de dire le Bélier sans se départir de sa sérénité. Shura lui sut gré de ne pas en rajouter, même s'il n'était pas dans le genre de Mü de s'enquérir bêtement de la façon dont s'était déroulé l'enterrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, un peu de tact, ça faisait toujours plaisir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Oh… Aiolia s'est mis en tête de procéder à un test préliminaire avant de rejoindre le site des Portes. » Mü referma le manuscrit sur la table devant lui, avant le poser sur la pile à sa droite, sous le regard curieux de Shura. « Cette idée ne m'enchante pas particulièrement, mais en même temps… j'en ai discuté avec Rachel qui, pour sa part, ne l'écarte pas en totalité. Elle m'a demandé de voir ce que je pourrais trouver à ce sujet.

- Je croyais qu'il n'existait aucun document relatif aux Portes dans les archives ?

- C'est vrai mais par contre, des traités d'astrologie consacrés à l'écliptique, il y en a… » L'atlante dressa un index amusé vers un pan de mur entièrement revêtu d'étagères pleines à craquer. « … un certain nombre.

- Et ça donne quoi ?

- Pour l'instant… rien de bien intéressant. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Etirant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, et faisant jouer une nuque encore douloureuse avec précaution, le Bélier quitta sa chaise inconfortable pour servir un café à son hôte, sans attendre sa réponse. Un remerciement muet au fond des yeux de l'espagnol accueillit la tasse brûlante.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Shura ? » Finit par demander Mü, observant depuis quelques instants son vis-à-vis le nez levé vers les rayonnages, mais dont l'attention ne semblait pas décidée à se fixer sur quoi que ce soit. Il le trouvait fatigué. Comme beaucoup de ses compagnons d'ailleurs, mais il n'empêchait… Il était relativement rare de voir un Shura aux yeux creusés par un sommeil ayant pris la clé des champs. Toutefois, c'était sans doute une réaction normale. Après tout, il venait d'enterrer sa sœur dans des circonstances difficiles, et même quelqu'un comme lui avait le droit d'accuser le coup.

« Les Gardiens… Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur eux, exactement ? »

Si Mü fut surpris par la question, il n'en montra rien. Haussant les épaules, il se resservit du thé de la bouilloire qui tiédissait à l'entrée de la salle :

« Pas grand-chose de plus que ce que tu n'en sais déjà. Même combat que pour ce qui concerne les Portes, nous n'avons aucune information à leur sujet, en dehors de ce qu'Angelo et toi avez trouvé en Espagne.

- Les mémoires de Bartolomeo n'indiquent rien à leur propos.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. »

Shura porta la main à la poche arrière de son jean, avant de l'en retirer, avec un discret soupir. Inutile d'y penser, on ne fumait pas dans l'enceinte des archives, trop dangereux. Mü retint un rire et était sur le point de lui proposer de remonter vers son temple quand le Capricorne se tourna vers lui, plantant son regard sombre dans le mauve lui faisant face :

« Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas ta question.

- Je veux dire… d'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ? D'où viennent-ils ?

- Shura, je n'ai pas de réponse, tout ce que je te dirais ne serait que pure…

- Tu as bien une idée non ? »

D'où lui venait cette lubie ? Accentuant légèrement sa concentration, le Bélier observa l'espagnol avec plus d'attention. Qu'y avait-il derrière cette fatigue apparente, démentie par la volonté farouche qu'il lisait dans son regard ? Que cherchait-il à savoir ?

En effet, le Capricorne ne semblait pas disposé à lâcher le morceau aussi facilement. Il avait besoin d'une réponse réalisa soudain le premier défenseur du Domaine Sacré, une réponse si importante qu'elle paraissait en cet instant constituer un objectif vital pour lui. Une petite voix très raisonnable et se voulant persuasive se fit écho dans l'esprit de Mü.

Abréger cette conversation serait de bon ton, constituait en substance la teneur du discours qu'elle lui débitait, avec un certain sentiment d'urgence.

Pourtant, devant celui qui lui faisait face, attentif et soigneusement renfermé derrière des barrières mentales plus solides encore que celles habituellement dressées autour de lui, le Bélier, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, avait envie d'essayer de répondre à cette question. Peut-être qu'ainsi un peu de la tension habitant le corps et le cœur de Shura s'amoindrirait, pour son bien, et celui de son entourage.

La petite voix pressante le mit en garde de nouveau, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de commencer lentement, tout en cherchant ses mots :

« Je pense que… ce sont des humains. Enfin, c'était. A un moment donné ou à un autre, ces êtres ont perdu leurs corps, morts sans doute, sans possibilité de se réincarner.

- Mais les Portes n'existent-elles pas depuis l'aube du monde ? Quel serait le rapport entre eux et Elles ?

- Le même qu'entre l'apparition de l'humanité et l'évolution de notre planète. A mon avis, les Gardiens sont devenus "une nécessité naturelle", une sorte d'extension des Portes, au moment où le règne humain a commencé à occuper une place dans l'ordre des choses.

- Une adaptation ?

- C'est possible, en effet. On sait maintenant que l'humanité, et surtout sa façon d'évoluer, constitue ce contre quoi luttent les Portes. Quoi de mieux pour la combattre que son propre reflet ? Oui… Elles ont dû choisir d'utiliser des êtres humains comme toi et moi pour Les aider dans Leur tâche.

- Ces… Gardiens n'ont rien d'humain, Mü. » La voix de Shura s'était assourdie tout à coup. « Absolument rien.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Au risque d'énoncer une hérésie, je dirais qu'ils sont sortis du cercle des réincarnations… par le bas.

- Pardon ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas spécialement…

- Je sais - Le Bélier eut un sourire - c'est une image. Si on considère que depuis la nuit des temps l'humanité tente d'évoluer - peu importe le sens qu'on peut donner à ce mot – alors eux ont peut-être décidé de ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie. Ou Elles les ont décidés. Ce qui revient de toute manière exactement au même.

- En supposant qu'ils aient eux-mêmes fait ce choix… Pourquoi ? »

Le Capricorne s'était détourné, se détachant du regard de son compagnon. Son visage, partiellement dans l'ombre, donnait une impression d'absence, pourtant son esprit se tendait vers son interlocuteur, avide.

- Pourquoi ? »

Mü, de nouveau, se demanda ce qui pouvait bien motiver cette conversation. Définir plus précisément leurs adversaires ? Il était vrai que connaître la nature profonde d'un ennemi constituait un avantage indéniable au cours de n'importe quel combat. Une faille était susceptible d'apparaître. Pour faire la différence. En d'autres temps, Mü se serait persuadé que l'unique motif de la soudaine curiosité de Shura résidait dans cette connaissance. Mais aujourd'hui… Malgré le refuge mental duquel l'espagnol ne semblait pas disposé à sortir, le Bélier ressentait autre chose. Une soif inextinguible, presque malsaine, de savoir. Et certainement pas pour des raisons évidentes.

« Et bien… Je n'ai pas de réponse précise à t'apporter, simplement mes constatations. Ils semblent avoir perdu jusqu'au souvenir qu'ils étaient humains, sauf pour des considérations physiologiques. Ils ne peuvent agir qu'en prenant possession de corps, après les avoir détruits de l'intérieur. Les deux apprentis, il y a plus d'un an, l'ami de Thétis… et ces anonymes qu'Aiolia, Aioros et toi avez affrontés. Mais cela, je pense que ce sont les Portes qui le leur ont enseigné. Ce sont Elles qui ont tué les deux soldats, de cette manière, juste avant que Saga et Rachel ne Les voient pour la première fois. Le fait même que les Gardiens soient capables de modifier leur fréquence montre qu'ils n'ont plus rien d'humain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tout simplement que ce sont notre âme et notre conscience qui nous différencient les uns des autres. Qui font ce que nous sommes. Qui font de chacun de nous un être unique. » Mü vit la tête de Shura se relever, avec une certaine hésitation.

- Notre âme et notre conscience… Notre passé, nos sentiments…

- Oui, tout cela, acquiesça paisiblement le Bélier.

- Ils n'éprouvent rien, dans ce cas.

- Non, en effet. Ils n'aiment pas, ils ne souffrent pas, ils n'ont aucun sentiment de joie ou de peine. »

Lorsqu'un sourire atrocement douloureux parut sur le visage de Shura en cet instant, Mü sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Et les mots qu'il prononça par la suite d'une voix morne, achevèrent d'anéantir le Bélier :

« Ils en ont, de la chance.

- Shura, non ! Tu ne peux pas…

- Je me demandais où tu voulais en venir. »

Sursautant, Mü fit volte-face pour se trouver face à Shaka qui, adossé au mur de l'entrée, semblait avoir suivi la conversation depuis… depuis quand ? Ahuri, l'atlante le contemplait. Il n'avait absolument rien perçu de la présence de son vieil ami lequel, se détachant de la paroi, s'approcha du duo.

Visiblement, Shura non plus ne s'en était pas rendu compte, et il venait de faire un pas en arrière, les traits crispés sous le regard aigu de la Vierge.

« Tu n'y penses tout de même pas ?

- Fiche-moi la paix, Shaka. » Grinça l'espagnol, le visage fermé.

Un instant désarçonné, Mü tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, et se plantant aux côtés de Shaka, il voulut poser une main sur l'épaule du Capricorne, qui la lui déroba.

- Shura, reprit-il malgré tout. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

- Ah ? Tu crois ? » Un bref éclat inquiétant traversa le regard noir qui soutenait ceux des deux autres chevaliers d'or. « N'ai-je pas le droit, en toute conscience justement, de décider de ne plus souffrir ?

- Je conçois que ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été…

- Tu conçois ? Tu te fiches de moi, même moi je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir concevoir ce que je vis en ce moment ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi, tu m'entends, n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête ! »

Cette fois, la colère et la fureur avaient totalement envahi l'aura de l'espagnol, qui reculait encore un peu plus devant Mü et Shaka. Il était halluciné. Ses yeux, d'une fixité effrayante, voulaient fuir et en même temps, attendaient… attendaient une très hypothétique confirmation de son mal-être, de cette solution désespérée qu'il s'était mis à envisager à l'issue d'une nuit sans sommeil, une de plus, hanté par sa culpabilité et sa douleur.

« Tu ne peux rien arrêter, Shura. » La voix douce et calme de Shaka venait de résonner, sans qu'il ne baisse totalement sa garde, inconsciemment relevée. « Ça ne pourra que s'atténuer.

- Oh je t'en prie, pour ce genre de leçon, tu repasseras dans quelques années, une fois que tu sauras de quoi il retourne. Si tu crois que tout sera beau et rose, tu te trompes, Shaka. Je crois que tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'énorme connerie que tu as faite. »

L'agressivité dans la voix de Shura ne cachait cependant pas une certaine envie de sa part, qu'il confirma d'ailleurs : « … Toi, tu as toujours eu la possibilité d'échapper à tout ça… Toi, tu…

- Moi, ça ne m'a pourtant pas empêché de souffrir non plus, au risque de te décevoir, coupa la Vierge, sèchement. Oui, j'oubliais ma douleur, très vite, trop, à mon goût. Et dans le même temps, j'en oubliais d'exister. C'est ça que tu veux, Shura ?

- JE NE PEUX PLUS ! » Il avait hurlé de fatigue. « Je ne… peux… plus. Il faut que j'oublie, il le faut, je croyais que je pourrais, mais non, je ne suis pas assez… fort… Ma promesse, je ne suis pas capable de la tenir… »

La voix du Capricorne mourut dans un silence empoissé de honte. Recroquevillé contre le mur auquel il s'était acculé tout seul, il ne bougeait plus, épuisé. Sans même se consulter, les deux autres le prirent chacun par un bras pour le soutenir et une fois qu'il fut installé de force sur la chaise, Mu posa un genou à terre devant lui, cherchant son regard, perdu :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je _sais_ ce que tu peux ressentir. Moi aussi, j'aurais tout donné pour oublier… Même encore aujourd'hui, je… » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « … Personne ne peut décider à ta place, mais tu n'es pas plus faible que qui que ce soit d'autre. Si tu te laisses dominer, cette douleur te détruira… Elle a failli me tuer, ne commets pas la même erreur.

- Sans doute tenais-tu trop à la vie pour ça… » Mü se rendit compte qu'il le regardait, tristement. « Pour ma part, je crois qu'elle ne m'offrira plus grand-chose dorénavant.

- En effet, si tu refuses ce qu'elle peut t'apporter. » Shaka s'était appuyé du poing sur la table à côté de Shura et le contemplait, la tête penchée de côté. « Mais si tu décidais de l'accepter ? »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent encore quelques instants avant que l'espagnol ne se relève, et ce fut en silence que le Bélier et la Vierge le virent grimper les quelques marches menant à l'extérieur.

« Merci, Mü, de m'avoir accordé un peu de ton temps. » Fut tout ce qu'il murmura avant que la lourde porte des archives ne se referme sur lui.

L'atlante percevait le regard interrogateur de Shaka posé sur lui. Il eut un soupir :

« C'est le désespoir qui le rend ainsi. Ça passera, avec le temps.

- Alors c'est ça… »

Le voile de sérénité drapé sur le visage de la Vierge venait de se déchirer et il s'était lourdement laisser tomber sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Shura. Il leva la tête vers Mü : « … C'est donc si difficile ?

Un rire, piteusement étouffé, secoua le corps du Bélier, mis à mal par la tension nerveuse.

- Oui, Shaka… Sois le bienvenu parmi nous ! Et encore, dis-toi que tu as de la chance : tu es entouré d'experts en la matière.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir…

- Bah - Mü avait repris son sérieux - nul ne sait ce qui t'attend au tournant. J'espère juste que tu n'oublieras jamais que tu n'es pas seul. Que tu ne l'oublieras plus du moins. »

Shaka perçut la pique sous-jacente et un sourire contrit se peignit sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé, Mü. Mais tu comprendras que…

- Oui. Il n'empêche que tu as risqué ta vie tout seul dans ton coin. Tu commences bien, tiens.

- Je suis sensé en tirer des conclusions ?

- C'est toi qui vois. On ne vit pas que pour soi, on vit aussi pour les autres.

- Oh… première leçon, on dirait...

- Et deuxième leçon : tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te remplumer. Tu t'es regardé dans une glace, avant de revenir ? »

La Vierge jeta un coup d'œil dans la vitre d'une des bibliothèques l'environnant. Et réprima une grimace. Son alter ego n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Déjà que le pantalon large en toile et le tee-shirt à manches longues qu'il arborait avaient comme une légère tendance à le faire disparaître, mais sa clavicule saillante au dessus de son col trop lâche n'arrangeait pas le tableau.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour être en dessous, physiquement. Aldé se fera un plaisir de…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je m'en vais ! »

Et ce fut sous le regard lourd de reproches de Mü qu'il disparut à son tour. Regard qui s'adoucit une fois que son propriétaire fut enfin seul. _Bon… autant que je m'y remette, ça me changera les idées…_

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

Angelo s'attendait à voir Kanon, il en fut pour ses frais. Un revue mentale rapide lui apprit que le cadet des jumeaux s'acharnait contre Rachel quelque part sur l'île, une Rachel visiblement peu encline à s'en laisser compter. Cela eut le don de le rasséréner. Quelques jours plus tôt, au moment de son départ, il était resté sur la détestable impression que la jeune femme subissait les événements. Contre toute attente, l'intervention de Nathan semblait avoir eu un impact bénéfique… même s'il était sur le point d'y laisser sa vie.

Un an auparavant, il se serait encore esbaudi de cette propension qu'avaient ses semblables au sacrifice. Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne l'étonnait. Il était à la limite de trouver ça presque normal. Presque.

Ce fut perdu dans ces réflexions nouvelles pour lui, qu'il pénétra dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée où il savait pouvoir trouver Thétis.

Il s'était préparé à tout un tas de cas de figures, profitant des rares moments où il avait pu se départir de l'image de Marine, décidément bien ancrée dans son esprit. Sur la base des quelques mots arrachés au téléphone, il avait envisagé la colère dévastatrice, la crise de larmes incontrôlable, les gémissements infinis… bref un panel relativement complet selon ses propres critères.

Il était lamentablement tombé à côté de la plaque.

La femme assise dans le fauteuil découpé par la lumière du couchant se tenait parfaitement immobile, le dos droit, décollé du dossier. Au-delà de sa rigidité, son cosmos lui-même ne dégageait aucune vibration, aucune chaleur, aucune vie, présent inévitablement, mais comme réduit à sa plus élémentaire expression.

Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement malgré les pas s'approchant d'elle, malgré la haute silhouette s'imposant à son champ de vision. Elle ne le voyait même pas. Dans le regard fixe dardé droit devant elle, Angelo aperçut son propre reflet. Terne. Lointain. Il jeta un œil derrière son épaule, à la recherche de ce qu'elle pouvait bien contempler de cette façon, et aperçut un vase, posé sur la table basse. Un vase contenant un bouquet d'une dizaine de roses écarlates.

« Thétis ? » La main hésitante qu'il agita devant le visage de la jeune femme n'engendra aucune réaction. Elle était… absente.

Le Cancer demeura quelques minutes ainsi, planté devant elle, en silence. Elle ne pouvait se trouver que dans un seul endroit.

_« Thétis… »_

Il crut sa voix étouffée par les longues écharpes de brumes grisâtres qui l'accueillirent lorsque, projeté dans le surmonde, il s'y dressa dans son enveloppe mentale. Etrangement, elle n'était guère différente de son apparence physique, à l'inverse de nombre de ses compagnons. Il n'était ni plus jeune, ni plus vieux, ses vêtements étaient à peine plus sombres… seuls ses cheveux prenaient une teinte proche de ce qui l'environnait. Un gris fumé, celui sans doute qu'il arborerait dans quelques dizaines d'années, si tant était qu'il demeure en vie suffisamment longtemps pour observer son reflet dans la glace de l'avenir.

Les contours imprécis du Palais se dressaient dans son dos, à une échelle qu'il pouvait se permettre de considérer comme humaine. Tant qu'il ne les perdait pas de vue, il ne courait aucun risque. Néanmoins, cette hypothèse n'était valable qu'à partir du moment où celle qu'il recherchait ne s'était pas éloignée plus qu'il ne l'espérait. Il s'agissait d'un souhait, pas d'une certitude.

De nouveau, il lança le prénom de la jeune femme, sans trop de conviction. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de hurler à ce niveau de conscience. Si elle ne voulait pas l'entendre… Il décela cependant sa silhouette familière au détour de quelque brume effilochée. Elle n'était pas seule cela dit. Une ombre, plus grande, mais tout aussi fine se tenait à ses côtés, et il sembla au Cancer que leurs mains étaient jointes. Néanmoins, cette ombre demeurait inconsistante, telle une empreinte, la projection d'une entité se trouvant ailleurs, loin, et certainement pas dans cette limite du surmonde qui marquait la frontière ténue entre la conscience et l'inconscient. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, même si ses yeux ne lui donnaient aucune information sur l'identité de cet inconnu, les frémissements de son propre cosmos témoignaient d'une reconnaissance ancrée profondément en lui. Un parfum suave et identifiable entre mille acheva de conforter l'italien dans ce qu'il avait commencé à saisir, sans s'en rendre compte.

Un regard aussi clair que les eaux les plus pures d'un lagon se posa sur lui, bienveillant et chaleureux. Un visage d'une beauté stupéfiante sembla émerger de l'ombre, avant d'y replonger aussi sec, et si la bouche à peine entrevue mima quelques mots, il ne les entendit pas. Pas vraiment. Mais il en ressentit la signification profonde au cœur de son être.

_« Non… Ne pars pas !... Reste, reste encore un peu… »_ Angelo vit les mains de Thétis se tendre en vain vers la silhouette qui déjà s'évanouissait dans la grisaille, se réduisant bientôt à une unique étincelle dorée et virevoltante, qui s'en vint mourir au bout des doigts graciles. _« Non…_

_- Thétis… » _Le Cancer l'avait saisie par le coude, l'empêchant de sombrer. _« Ce n'est pas notre monde. _

_- Angelo ? Tu es là…_

_- Oui, mais je veux que tu reviennes avec moi._

_- Non ! S'il te plait, non… » _Elle agita la tête, faiblement. _« C'est trop…_

_- … Difficile ? C'est vrai, mais, toi tu es vivante. Lui ne peut plus rien faire. Allez… »_

Il n'attendit pas son accord. Posséder la capacité de manipuler ce qui errait dans le surmonde n'avait pas que des désavantages.

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal pour la jeune femme. Accusant le contrecoup, son dos figé depuis des heures s'affaissa contre le dossier, tandis que son regard, enfin libéré, se portait avec hésitation aux quatre coins de la pièce évitant soigneusement le Cancer. Ce dernier, assis au coin de la table basse et les coudes posés sur ses genoux, attendait.

Elle finit par accepter sa présence. Si elle paraissait libérée de l'emprise qu'elle s'était elle-même imposée, rien en elle ne rappelait en cet instant la jeune femme lumineuse qu'il avait encore en mémoire quelques jours plus tôt. Kanon n'avait pas menti. A la limite, il avait même minimisé la gravité des conséquences de leur combat contre les Gardiens. La lueur vive et franche qui relevait auparavant le bleu azur de ses yeux s'était enfuie, laissant derrière elle une ombre terne, reflet d'une obscurité grandissante et malsaine. Angelo lisait en elle une profonde incompréhension, aggravée par la déliquescence des repères auxquels elle s'était toujours rattachée. Thétis avait perdu une chose précieuse.

« Angelo… Ils les ont tués. »

Bien sûr, cette vérité était cruelle. Mais il percevait sans pouvoir se l'expliquer que cet événement ne constituait pas le cœur du problème, aussi ne dit-il rien, se contentant de patienter. Il savait que personne, pas même Kanon, ne savait ce qui avait pu la plonger dans une telle détresse… et bien malgré lui, il commençait à se demander avec une certaine appréhension en quoi il devait se sentir plus particulièrement concerné.

« Nous ne sommes pas différents d'eux finalement, reprit-elle d'une voix sourde, sans le quitter du regard.

- Je n'ai pas eu à les affronter, mais d'après ce que j'en sais, je ne crois pas que nous ayons quoi que ce soit en commun. » Il avait répondu sagement, occultant à part lui la rencontre qui avait failli avoir lieu pas plus tard que la veille. Sans les avoir véritablement vus, il n'en avait pas moins ressenti de par leur présence une sensation pas tout à fait inconnue.

- Tu te trompes. » La tension revenait peu à peu habiter la jeune femme, et elle s'était redressée, posant sa main droite bien à plat sur sa cuisse, le poignet gauche plâtré reposant sur le dossier du fauteuil. « Peut-être même que nous nous trompons tous, parce que nous ne voulons pas regarder la vérité en face.

- Thétis, je ne…

- Ils étaient comme nous. Ils étaient humains. Et ils le sont encore… quelque part. »

La voix des Poissons vacilla sur ces derniers mots, tandis qu'un voile d'horreur obscurcissait un peu plus son regard. « Tu comprends ce que je veux dire… Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle se pencha soudainement vers Angelo, enserrant son poignets entre ses doigts, durs comme de l'acier. « N'est-ce pas ! »

Il eut un haut-le-corps. Elle l'aurait giflé qu'il n'aurait pas réagi autrement.

- Non, rétorqua-t-il, froidement. Non, je ne comprends pas. »

Il soutenait son attention, sans se détourner. Le cobalt affrontait l'azur, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne cédait et ce, malgré la fragilité manifeste de celle qui se refusait à lâcher le bras du Cancer, comme avide de certitudes.

- Ce qu'ils ont fait… Le Sanctuaire l'a fait, vous l'avez fait, _tu_ l'as fait ! »

De colère, Angelo fut sur le point de lui retourner le compliment… quand il prit tout à coup conscience que, non, Thétis n'avait jamais tué. Du moins, pas avant ces quelques jours. Réduit au silence, il cessa de crisper son avant-bras pour se dégager, mais ce fut elle qui le lâcha, pour se laisser aller dans son fauteuil, le visage détourné vers les derniers rayons pourpres du soleil.

« Thétis… Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable. » Il se massait distraitement le poignet, tout en continuant : « Personne ne t'a jamais menti que je sache. En acceptant l'entraînement d'Aphrodite, en demandant à le remplacer, tu savais pertinemment ce que tout cela signifiait. Alors ne viens pas me jeter à la figure une réalité que tu refuses. Ton oncle t'a enseigné ses techniques, il t'a montré à quel point elles pouvaient être mortelles et tu l'as accepté en tout connaissance de cause !

- Je ne les ai jamais utilisées pour massacrer qui que ce soit, contrairement à… » Il la vit se mordre les lèvres, et acheva à sa suite, d'un ton morne :

- … Contrairement à moi ? »

Une crainte sourde se lisait dans son regard quand elle le reporta sur lui. Elle n'avait pas souhaité en arriver à une telle accusation mais combien – combien ! – cette question lui pesait…

« Je sais, dit-elle, hésitante, je sais que tu as toujours rempli tes missions telles qu'on te les a imposées. Mais… Je sais aussi que… Des gens innocents sont morts, de ta main, que… »

Un sanglot sec ponctua les dernières paroles de la jeune femme, horrifiée par ce qu'elle-même était en train d'asséner à celui en qui elle avait pourtant toujours eu confiance. En d'autres temps, jamais elle n'aurait osé… Mais elle ne comprenait plus. Confrontée à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait s'en contenter. Il devait se trouver des explications, des réponses, des justifications ! Comment accepter qu'il ne puisse y avoir de raisons légitimes ?

Angelo s'était levé brusquement et, les mains profondément enfouies au fond des poches, il s'était rapproché de la fenêtre grande ouverte, tournant le dos à Thétis. Soulagée du regard dur du Cancer et nouvellement investie d'un courage un peu lâche, elle reprit, après un long silence :

« Les Gardiens… j'ai senti qu'un lien nous unissait à eux. Ils n'ont pas totalement oublié leur humanité, même s'ils n'en ont aucune conscience. Ils ne m'étaient pas étrangers. Ils ont été ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui… Je le crois du moins. Et si c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de devenir un jour comme eux ? De quel droit pouvons-nous nous réclamer pour juger que nous sommes "meilleurs" qu'eux ? Ou qu'Elles ? A quoi tout cela servirait-il ? »

Sans la voir, il ressentait les larmes qu'elle versait silencieusement. Thétis qui croyait toujours envers et contre tout en la bonté humaine… Thétis qui n'avait jamais versé une goutte de sang de sa propre volonté… Thétis qui s'était persuadée que le rôle qu'elle tenait n'avait d'importance que par le confortable effet dissuasif de sa propre puissance… Les questions qu'elle se posait venaient presque trop tard finalement. Préservée trop douillettement tout au long de son enfance, puis de son adolescence et de sa vie d'adulte, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se confronter à leurs réponses.

Angelo avait encore la possibilité de couper court à cette discussion qui abritait le germe de la stérilité en son sein. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs sans doute fait, face à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il portait sa part de responsabilités face à la situation inextricable dans laquelle Thétis venait de se prendre les pieds. Certes, il n'était pas le seul, les missions avaient toujours été reparties équitablement entre les membres des douze, mais à aucun moment l'un d'entre eux avait émis la possibilité qu'elle puisse en accomplir certaines qui lui auraient sans aucun doute permis de mettre ses certitudes à l'épreuve. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, oui, il demeurait, lui, le parfait représentant de ses compagnons dans tout ce que leurs tâches pouvaient receler d'ingrat et de difficile. Voire même au-delà.

« J'ai tué. J'ai assassiné. J'ai massacré. Et j'aimais ça. » Les traits de la jeune femme se figèrent, tandis que les premières ombres du soir remplaçaient les traînées pâlissantes du jour sur le sol. « Ce n'est un secret pour personne, même pas pour toi apparemment. Ça m'a beaucoup facilité la vie au début. On m'a appris à ne pas me poser de questions. On m'a dit que tout ce que je devrais faire, ce serait d'obéir. Simplement obéir. Alors… j'ai obéi. On était content de moi. »

La voix de stentor d'Aldébaran résonna de loin en loin depuis le bas du Domaine Sacré. La journée était enfin terminée pour bon nombre d'apprentis. Puis le silence retomba, rompu épisodiquement par les stridulations des cigales revigorées à l'approche de la nuit.

« Le sang, c'est comme tout. A trop en abuser, on finit par s'en lasser. Je n'étais pas le seul pourtant à accomplir les saletés dont personne ne voulait… mais je faisais trop de zèle. Shura me le disait souvent d'ailleurs… En même temps, il a toujours été mieux équipé que moi pour aller plus vite en besogne. Et puis… il y avait une chose qui m'empêchait d'y voir clair. Cette chose… je l'ai tuée, comme les autres, peut-être avec un peu plus de raffinement d'ailleurs. A partir de ce moment-là… »

Le crépitement d'un briquet laissa place à de larges volutes bleutées de fumée, qui s'évanouirent vers le ciel et lorsque Angelo fit enfin volte-face, sa cigarette rougeoyait au coin de ses lèvres.

« Thétis, j'avais pris conscience de l'absurdité de mon existence telle que je la menais. Personne ne pourra jamais rien changer à ce que nous sommes, et aux responsabilités qui nous incombent, à toi comme à moi, mais on peut vivre en accord avec celles-ci. On peut le faire quand on a défini ses propres limites. Moi, je n'en avais même pas la notion la plus élémentaire. Et de ce point de vue… » Il se rapprocha d'elle, pour reprendre sa place sur la table basse, attirant à lui le cendrier posé à l'autre bout. « … Tu as raison. Rien ne m'aurait différencié des Gardiens… avant.

- Et aujourd'hui… quelles certitudes as-tu que tu n'es plus comme eux ? »

Elle frissonnait réalisa-t-il, mais pas de froid. Sa voix s'était faite murmure, presque celle d'une gamine. La femme qui lui faisait face était en totale empathie avec lui. Sans doute derrière les mots prononcés par Angelo avait-elle vu les images qu'ils traduisaient, ressenti ses sentiments tour à tour d'impunité, puis d'impuissance et enfin d'horreur. Sans le vouloir vraiment, il venait de partager avec elle un pan entier de sa propre vie, la vraie, pas celle que ses cauchemars s'acharnaient à déformer. Et des deux, il ne savait laquelle était la pire. Ecrasant sa cigarette, il prit la main tremblante de Thétis entre les siennes, et la serra.

« Il y a encore un an, je t'aurais répondu "aucune". Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que je ne reviendrai plus jamais en arrière. »

Les barrières de la jeune femme achevèrent de céder, tandis qu'elle percevait par-delà les mots d'Angelo les doutes dans lesquels il s'était débattu, les convictions qu'il avait fini par acquérir au contact de ses semblables, de ceux qui étaient devenus ses compagnons, d'abord par obligation, ensuite par respect, et enfin par amitié. Elle le laissa l'enlacer et l'oreille posée contre son épaule ressentit plutôt qu'elle n'entendit les paroles qu'il prononça :

« Aucun d'entre nous ne sombrera plus. Et tant que nous serons ensemble, que nous aurons conscience de ce que nous sommes avant tout, je te promets que nos existences et nos actes ne seront jamais vains. C'est ce qui fera toujours la différence. »

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

Shaka referma la porte avec précaution. Il tiqua lorsqu'un léger grincement signala le glissement du penne, mais relâcha sa respiration devant le silence persistant dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

Il avait été mis au courant de l'état de Thétis dès son retour. Certains de ses compagnons avaient croisé la jeune femme juste avant qu'elle ne se cloître au Palais et même les moins aptes d'entre eux à lire au-delà des apparences ne s'y étaient pas trompés. Elle accusait très mal le coup.

Une profonde appréhension avait accompagné la Vierge tandis qu'il se rendait au Palais. L'inquiétude de ce qu'il allait trouver, couplée à une hésitation légitime au regard de leurs relations particulières l'avait rongé tout du long, avant qu'il n'arrive enfin devant sa porte. D'ailleurs, c'était à peine s'il avait fait attention à Angelo, croisé dans les escaliers alors qu'il quittait apparemment le Palais. Un Angelo au visage fermé, avait-il eu cependant le temps de remarquer, et visiblement peu enclin à faire la causette.

Il l'avait trouvée endormie. Sans réponse de sa part lorsqu'il avait cogné à sa porte, il était entré, et l'avait vue, son corps abandonné sur un sofa, son visage aux traits tirés plongé dans un sommeil réparateur. De longues minutes, il était resté debout devant elle, à la regarder. Alors qu'il s'attendait à percevoir un cosmos malmené et souffreteux émanant d'elle, il avait été surpris d'y déceler au contraire un apaisement épuisé. Comme si elle venait de fournir un effort surhumain, comme si la lutte qu'elle avait menée venait de trouver un aboutissement pas forcément satisfaisant mais tangible.

En toute inconscience, il s'était penché pour effleurer son front du bout des doigts, avant de les retirer brusquement. Il y avait autre chose en elle. Sur elle. Une marque indélébile, profondément incrustée dans sa chair et son âme.

Si une pointe aigue et glacée pénétra en cet instant très lentement dans son cœur bondissant, il n'en fut cependant pas surpris. Ce qu'il avait compris quelques jours plus tôt s'était concrétisé. Enfin. A la limite, il s'en était trouvé presque soulagé. Il n'aurait sans doute pas déniché le courage nécessaire pour vivre avec cette certitude entachée d'un doute qu'il se plaisait à entretenir. Au moins, il était définitivement fixé.

Il avait fini par détacher son regard d'elle, pour aller fermer la fenêtre, avant de baisser les lumières. Qu'elle se repose.

Il hésita un instant dans le couloir puis, au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie, il s'achemina vers l'autre salon du rez-de-chaussée. Même s'il risquait de s'y retrouver seul, il préférait pour l'instant cette option plutôt que celle, peu réjouissante, de se retrouver dans la même situation, mais dans son temple. Il lui aurait semblé que cela aurait été pire. Etonnant d'ailleurs, surtout à présent. Dans un soupir, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avachi par les années, au coin de la pièce effectivement déserte.

La clarté lunaire pénétrait par les larges baies vitrées, mêlant son éclat argenté à celui des halos chaleureux des quelques lampes allumées chaque soir par les domestiques du Palais, sur ordre de leur Pope. Oui, étonnant car cette habitude perdurait depuis des années, sans qu'il ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant. Un peu comme si… Comme si Saga avait toujours souhaité que cet endroit, surplombant les douze temples étagés, constitue en chaque instant un repère, un phare commun aux XII, un lieu vers lequel se tourner et se retrouver.

Cette solitude, Shaka en prenait conscience ce soir-là. La sienne, comme celle de ses compagnons. De par leur charge, si exceptionnelle et unique au sein du Sanctuaire, chacun devenait seul par la force des choses. Un temple, un chevalier. La permanence et la vigilance. Saga avait visiblement compris cela avant lui, et peut-être même avant eux tous… Shaka lui sut soudain gré de cette attention qu'il n'avait jamais perçue. En cet instant, il en avait besoin.

Laissant sa nuque se reposer contre l'arrondi du dossier, il fermait les yeux lorsque des pas rapides résonnèrent dans le corridor derrière lui et se redressant pour pivoter vers la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Kanon.

« Je… Je venais voir comment allait Thétis. » Marmonna le Gémeau au bout de très longues secondes gênées devant un Shaka surpris. Comment ? Il venait d'avoir la soudaine impression que Kanon s'excusait d'être là… « Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, fit la Vierge, d'une voix où perçait une certaine forme de chaleur. Elle dort, si ça peut te rassurer. Je voulais la voir, mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la réveiller.

- Enfin… »

Kanon n'avait pu réprimer un soupir de soulagement et ce fut à ce moment-là que l'indien se rendit compte que le cadet du Pope n'était pas en reste d'une tension nerveuse presque palpable.

« Une nuit de plus, et j'aurais été obligé de lui faire avaler une saloperie pour qu'elle dorme. »

Le cristal des verres tinta quand Kanon les posa négligemment sur le bar, avant de se baisser pour attraper une paire de bouteilles aux trois-quarts vides. L'une des deux demeura cependant bloquée en l'air, hésitante :

« J'allais te servir, mais…

- Vas-y. Je te fais confiance pour doser ça de façon raisonnable. »

Les glaçons se fendillaient encore lorsque Shaka reçut son verre, détenteur d'une belle couleur ambrée. Un digestif fruité sans aucun doute, au goût plutôt agréable constata-t-il tandis que la chaleur du breuvage se répandait dans son corps. Néanmoins, le regard vert fixé sur lui le ramena à des réflexions plus prosaïques. Il ne dit rien cependant, se contentant de soutenir l'attention dont il était le point de mire.

« Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux, commença Kanon, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Tout le monde a eu très peur.

- Ton frère me l'a dit. J'en suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Comme chacun d'entre nous. » Le double sens de cette dernière réplique n'avait pas échappé à la Vierge, mais Kanon crut bon de rajouter :

« Shaka… Je souhaite que tout soit clair entre toi et moi, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu…

- … Souffres ? Tu n'y es pas pour grand-chose, Kanon. Tu as raison, il semblerait que choisir ne soit plus à notre portée ces temps-ci. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ni à toi, ni à Thétis d'ailleurs.

- Pourtant… » _Il y aurait de quoi_. Pour un homme comme Kanon, oui, très certainement. Mais lui… L'indien ravala un soupir qui lui resta malgré tout en travers de la gorge. Il ne s'agissait pas de colère, ni de jalousie. Juste… de l'amertume teintée d'une résignation impuissante. Peut-être qu'en d'autres temps, et en d'autres lieux, les choses se seraient déroulées différemment. Sûrement même. Seulement, personne ne disposait de la liberté de décider des données du problème. Chacun n'avait pas d'autre possibilité que de s'en accommoder, plus ou moins confortablement en fonction de son caractère. Il n'était pas dans la nature de Shaka de se réfugier dans une colère inutile, Dieu ou pas Dieu à ses côtés. Mais il ne pouvait sans doute pas empêcher sa nature humaine soudain retrouvée de se lamenter sur son sort, au moins pour une durée équivalente à celle du minimum syndical. Ou peut-être même un peu plus. Après tout, il fallait bien tester.

« Thétis tient beaucoup à toi… » Shaka suspendit ses réflexions, alors que Kanon reprenait, les yeux toujours plantés dans les siens : « … mais je peux le comprendre.

- Néanmoins, elle t'appar…

- Non. » La Vierge haussa un sourcil devant ce ton péremptoire. « Non, c'est moi qui lui appartiens. Je n'ai aucun droit sur elle. Juste… des devoirs.

- Kanon… »

Un instant, une fraction de seconde même, Shaka en vint à se demander s'il ne se trompait pas de jumeau. Définitivement, non, pourtant.

Médusé, il se redressa sur le fauteuil, pour observer son vis-à-vis avec plus d'acuité. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de Kanon pour que, soudain, il jette aux orties cette carapace épaisse et cornée au cœur de laquelle il s'était soigneusement tenu depuis son retour, cette surcouche parfois irritante, susceptible d'en rajouter à une arrogance naturelle déjà largement affichée ?

« J'ai failli la perdre. Ce n'est pas ma vie que j'ai vu défiler devant mes yeux, mais la sienne. Avec ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle vit, ce qu'elle aime. Si je m'arrogeais le droit de l'en dépouiller, alors c'est moi qui la tuerais. Et ça, je m'y refuse. Elle sait ce qu'elle peut attendre de moi, et j'ai compris ce que j'attendais d'elle. Qu'elle soit libre. Il n'en sera jamais autrement. »

Les mots de Kanon, prononcés d'une voix sourde, se diluèrent dans le silence nocturne. Les coudes posés sur les genoux, assis face à Shaka, il tenait son verre entre ses mains, le regard au-delà de son vis-à-vis. Une acceptation profonde de tout ce qu'il s'était refusé jusqu'alors émanait de lui. Son frère, ses compagnons d'armes, la femme qu'il aimait. Le lent processus de retour à la vie qu'il avait entamé au contact de son aîné s'achevait.

Le cosmos de la Vierge effleura celui du Gémeau avec délicatesse. Il trouva une réponse, certes encore quelque peu confuse, mais présente et confiante. Dégagée de ses entraves. Dépourvue de sa méfiance. Pure. Le lien qui s'était tissé dans le cadre de la croix mutable retrouva naturellement son écho entre les deux hommes, sans cette retenue qui les avait maintenus loin l'un de l'autre quelques jours plus tôt. Ils ne se touchèrent pas, mais il sembla à Kanon que la main de Shaka se posait sur les siennes tel un gage d'amitié.

Peut-être cela fut-il tout à coup trop pour celui qui était encore fragile de cette humanité toute neuve, ou pour celui qui la redécouvrait de son côté. Quoi qu'il en soit, chacun se retrouva en lui-même, se détachant de l'autre, mais avec douceur.

« Shaka, tu devrais aller te reposer encore un peu. Tu as une tête à faire peur.

- On me l'a déjà dit, mais merci de t'en inquiéter, rétorqua la Vierge, avec un soupçon d'ironie. Je préfère rester encore un peu là, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Bien sûr que non. » De nouveau debout, Kanon posa son verre vide sur le bar derrière lui. « Pour ma part, la journée commence tôt demain.

- A demain alors. »

L'indien perçut le mouvement de Kanon qui, passant à ses côtés, s'éloignait vers la porte demeurée entrouverte. Il portait son verre à ses lèvres quand :

« Shaka ?

- Oui ?

- Si les choses devaient… Enfin… » Les yeux turquoise de Shaka se dilatèrent, mais il ne se retourna pas. « … Protège-la.

- Je…

- Promets-moi. » Le cristal souffrit sous les doigts soudain crispés de la Vierge et ce fut avec une profonde inspiration qu'il répondit au bout de quelques instants :

- Je te le promets. »

Son serment tomba dans le silence. Kanon était déjà parti.

_Temple du Lion, Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

« Aiolia ? »

Il aurait pu attendre le lendemain. Le jour. Etonnamment, l'annonce de nouvelles de ce genre passait toujours mieux sous la lumière du soleil plutôt qu'en pleine nuit, quand tout le monde était censé dormir. Tout le monde sauf eux deux.

« Dis quelque chose, bon sang ! »

Angelo aurait bien aimé éviter de laisser transparaître son énervement croissant, mais l'écho que les froides parois marmoréennes du cinquième temple lui renvoyaient, lui confirma son échec en la matière. Et il doutait que cela améliore les choses.

Le Lion se tenait debout, à quelques mètres de lui, suffisamment détourné pour que l'italien ne puisse pas observer le résultat de son récit sur son visage. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas vu ce dernier se transformer au fur et à mesure, le mat de sa peau tournant à l'olivâtre, et son regard perdant de sa chaleur à une vitesse vertigineuse. Néanmoins, il supposait que le résultat final devait être à la hauteur de la gravité de la situation.

… Attendre pour quoi faire de toute façon ? Ça n'aurait rien changé. Rien du tout. Soigneusement barricadé derrière ses remparts mentaux, le Cancer ne quittait pas son vis-à-vis des yeux, conscient du lourd silence inconfortable imprégnant la grande salle vide du temple, s'insinuant dans ses veines jusqu'à les glacer. Mais ce silence… Angelo l'écoutait aussi, et il lui semblait percevoir, avec une précision sans cesse plus redoutable, un grondement lointain, un… feulement de félin sur le point de fondre sur la proie qu'il avait conscience d'être sur le point de devenir … dans pas très longtemps.

« Mais bordel, reste pas comme ça… » Il se dandina, changeant de pied d'appui. « Tu vas finir par choper une crampe. »

Au fond de lui, il l'espérait. La crampe. Encore un effet secondaire qui malheureusement, en resterait au stade de l'espoir.

« Aiolia… » Répéta-t-il, d'une voix soudain lassée.

Si seulement, il avait pu avoir le choix… Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait rien dit. Non pas tant pour sauver sa peau d'ailleurs, que pour éviter justement ce résultat. Le vrai Lion, il ne le connaissait pas depuis si longtemps que ça finalement… Mais ce que ce dernier lui avait laissé entrevoir au cours des dernières semaines dévoilait aux yeux du Cancer un être qui n'avait pas mérité qu'une tuile de ce calibre lui échoit sur le crâne. Il voulut tendre la main vers le cadet des Xérakis, avant de retenir son geste, inutile. Dans tous les cas, il se serait heurté à un mur de fureur. De haine. Le bouillonnement sourd du cosmos du Lion éclaboussait l'italien, en une myriade de gouttelettes aussi brûlantes que de l'acide. Il le ressentait au plus profond de son corps et ne pouvait s'en protéger. Le souhaitait-il seulement ?

« Je ne peux parler qu'en mon nom. Et il n'y a… Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire ou faire. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû… ou… peut-être que… J'en sais rien moi ! » Cette fois, il avait bien conscience qu'il parlait trop fort. « Mais fais quelque chose, merde ! Crie, gueule, tape-moi dessus si ça peut te faire plai… ! »

Le flot inextinguible de sang qui jaillit dans sa bouche quand le poing meurtrier d'Aiolia s'abattit sur sa mâchoire engloutit ses derniers mots, tandis qu'il valsait à l'autre bout de la salle, aucune dorienne ne se montrant assez charitable pour stopper son vol, achevé brutalement contre le mur du fond. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se redresser. Déjà, son foie allait heurter ses côtes, alors que les coups rageurs du Lion s'enchaînaient au creux de son ventre à une allure folle, hallucinante. Sa tête heurta à plusieurs reprises la pierre derrière lui, étoilant l'obscurité derrière ses paupières… et les coups pleuvaient encore. Et encore. Et encore. Il ne sut comment, il se retrouva dos contre terre, glissant dans ce qui semblait bien être le sang qu'il avait craché une seconde plus tôt, un Lion enragé à genoux au dessus de lui, cognant impitoyablement ce qui lui servait de figure. Une douleur intense s'empara d'un nerf, vrilla le long de sa nuque… généra enfin le réflexe auquel il se refusait d'obéir depuis le début de cette folie. Levant ses bras en croix devant ses yeux, il bloqua sèchement le poignet de son bourreau, tous ses muscles bandés pour résister à la pression inexorable de ce dernier coup.

« Ça… Ça suffit… » Gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde, le regard chevillé à celui d'Aiolia, aveugle dans une ombre malsaine. « Tu pourras me défoncer la tronche aussi longtemps que tu voudras… » D'un coup de rein puissant, il s'arc-bouta pour le repousser avec violence, et se dégager avant de se relever tant bien que mal. « … Que tu ne changeras pas la réalité ! »

Son souffle, si pénible à reprendre, résonnait à ses oreilles dans un tel bourdonnement qu'il lui sembla un instant être saisi d'un vertige. Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration, ravalant une salive au goût métallique, avant de reporter son attention sur le Lion. Celui-ci avait roulé de côté, mais était resté au sol, assis, ses avant bras posés sur ses genoux relevés. De son visage, Angelo n'apercevait rien, si ce n'était l'obscurité la plus profonde derrière une foison de boucles auburn.

« Je suis…

- Va-t-en. »

Quel vide dans ces mots, les premiers qu'il prononçait… Hésitant, le Cancer esquissa un pas vers son alter ego, sans avoir réellement conscience de ses propres intentions, avant d'être stoppé net.

« Casse-toi ! » Hurla l'autre, en relevant brutalement la tête. Angelo se figea. Puis recula. Se détourna. Et sortit.

Il avait un mal de chien. Du moins, c'était là le message désespéré que son corps moulu tentait de transmettre à son esprit… mais lorsqu'il eut refermé sa porte derrière lui, Angelo n'avait conscience que d'une unique douleur, celle que la vision d'un visage en larmes soudain redevenu enfant venait d'ancrer en lui.

_Temple des Gémeaux, Sanctuaire…_

Une nuit de plus. Une nuit où le sommeil s'entêtait une fois encore à demeurer aux abonnés absents. Il devrait pourtant en avoir l'habitude au bout de ces trop nombreuses années… Mais ces autres angoisses qui avaient remplacé les anciennes ne lui laissaient décidément aucun répit, pervertissant jusqu'à sa notion du temps. Chaque journée écoulée succédait à la précédente, s'y fondant en un ensemble si parfait qu'il ne pouvait avoir d'autre impression que celle de faire du surplace. Mais sans cesse, l'inexorable se profilait au détour des aubes accueillant ses yeux parfaitement ouverts.

Son esprit ne lui laissait plus aucun répit. Empoissé par les inquiétudes permanentes relatives à leur avenir commun, il se débattait pourtant comme un beau diable en vue de faire le tri entre toutes ses actions, écartant celles dont il était certain, s'appesantissant sur celles au goût d'inachevé, se torturant à propos de celles qu'il aurait oubliées, ou qu'il refuserait d'envisager.

Seules quelques confirmations supplémentaires étaient en mesure aujourd'hui d'apaiser la tempête rageant sous son crâne.

De nombreuses réponses se dévoilaient chaque jour, il y avait contribué par ses dernières décisions, mais demeurer dans le flou quant à la nature même de ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter devenait plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Se contenter d'acquis hérités d'un lointain passé du Sanctuaire ne le satisfaisait pas. Savoir était une chose, comprendre en était une autre. Et ça…

Il quitta le parvis, et la lumière laiteuse de la pleine Lune, pour s'enfoncer entre les ombres du temple. Il savait son cadet au chevet de Thétis et si une seconde, l'idée l'avait effleuré qu'il pénétrait là dans un domaine qui ne lui était plus dévolu, elle s'amenuisit bien vite. Aucune protection ne l'empêcha de progresser entre les hautes doriennes vigilantes, aucune distorsion spatiale ne vint altérer ses sens. Une pleine et entière confiance à l'égard du Pope régnait en ces lieux.

Le Domaine Sacré se reposait enfin. Les cosmos, assourdis, observaient une immobilité parfaite, un équilibre serein et profond. Saga les percevait sans pouvoir l'expliquer, comme les touchant du bout de ses doigts, sautant de l'un à l'autre, toujours avec délicatesse et attention. S'il avait perçu une certaine confusion tantôt au niveau du cinquième temple, elle semblait à présent s'être assourdie. Ce calme environnant ne pouvait que lui être propice.

Positionné au centre exact du bâtiment, il relâcha ses muscles, puis l'ensemble de son corps. S'il demeurait debout, c'était uniquement par la force de son énergie, toute entière mobilisée en un unique point. Entre ses mains jointes. Cela faisait des années que, lorsque la nécessité s'en faisait sentir, il appliquait cette technique de concentration enseignée par Shaka. Non pas que les siennes lui fissent défaut ; simplement, celle-ci avait le mérite de lui assurer une certaine tranquillité de l'âme.

Le cosmos clair et vigoureux des Gémeaux se déploya au cœur de l'obscurité, accrochant aux pavés du sol et aux aspérités des murs d'infimes particules dorées et vivaces, qui recouvrirent peu à peu l'austérité du Temple.

La clé. Ouvrir les dimensions, donner accès à l'espace et au temps. Le pouvoir dans toute sa perfection. Le Pope avait conscience de la complémentarité entre les XII, mais il savait aussi que cette faculté si particulière, inhérente au signe qu'il partageait avec son jumeau, lui offrait un atout majeur. Cela avait toujours été le cas. La peur de ce qui ne peut être compris est la meilleure des armes.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus plongé ainsi corps et esprit, dans les mouvances des mondes parallèles. Le risque n'était jamais absent, même pour lui, ou Kanon, et il se devait d'être prudent, plus encore que lors de ses incursions dans le surmonde. Ce dernier était lié à sa réalité, malgré l'inadéquation de leurs repères respectifs. Mais la verticalité qui leur était commune constituait un garde-fou rassurant. Par contre… tout en croisant d'innombrables dimensions, Saga avait une conscience aigue des infinies possibilités qu'il avait de se perdre, de ne plus jamais retrouver le chemin du retour. L'horizontalité, couplée à la relativité du temps, constituait un piège mortel pour qui était par trop inattentif.

Il tâchait de remonter un fil justement. Toute sa concentration exercée sur son point de départ pour ne jamais le perdre de vue, il traversait une multitude de repères, suivant un axe du temps qu'il savait être celui de son propre monde. Qu'y avait-il au début ? Au tout début ? Les trouverait-il seulement ?

* * *

Kanon remua dans son sommeil et étouffa un gémissement. Ce fauteuil était décidément bien raide… Il ouvrit un œil, pour apercevoir la silhouette de Thétis dans la pénombre, allongée sous les draps. Elle semblait paisible. La fatigue reprit bientôt le dessus et, adoptant un angle moins inconfortable entre sa nuque et le dossier, il sombra derechef. Mais une faible, presque imperceptible, lueur avait vu le jour dans un recoin de son esprit.

* * *

La route était longue. Il lui parut qu'elle s'étirait sans cesse devant lui, dérobant l'objet de ses recherches à son attention. Pourtant, jusque là, le déroulement de son voyage s'était montré tout ce qu'il y avait de plus linéaire. Bien entendu, les règles qu'il suivait, celles de son propre monde, l'empêchaient de se disperser sur un plan horizontal, il se devait de toute manière de faire fi de ces croisements, de ces "noeuds" qu'il rencontrait à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers sur la toile. Néanmoins… Tandis que son corps se jouait des pressions et tiraillements multiples s'exerçant au cours de sa progression, il prenait conscience qu'il demeurait à la surface. Un excès de prudence sans doute… Il se surprit à sourire intérieurement. Fallait-il y voir l'effet subversif des années ? Dix ans plus tôt, peut-être se serait-il jeté à corps perdu dans cette exploration, sans se soucier des conséquences. Non, même pas dix ans finalement. Une petite année tout au plus…

Il intensifia son cosmos de quelques degrés, induisant une perception plus large des détails. Autour de lui défilait rien de moins que l'histoire de la Terre. Compressée, accélérée, haletante presque, tout ce qui avait forgé et façonné la planète était là, successions et régressions, destructions et renaissances…

Du moins c'était là sa façon d'interpréter les enchevêtrements et autres bouillonnements, témoignages improbables mais pourtant tangibles de la vie des dimensions. Il ne voyait pas d'images, n'entendait pas de son, ne sentait aucune odeur, et pourtant… Son cosmos réagissait avec un naturel saisissant aux messages transmis par chacun des repères qu'il croisait. Aucune possibilité ne lui était offerte de découvrir le passé, ou d'anticiper l'avenir par le biais de cette exploration, il le savait. Néanmoins, il était le seul à disposer de l'avantage de pouvoir réaliser l'impact du défilement du temps à un niveau dimensionnel. Il lui suffisait d'avoir connaissance de l'événement, de détenir suffisamment d'informations sur sa manifestation dans le monde physique. Et à partir de là…

Jamais jusqu'à cet instant il n'avait eu une conscience aussi aigue de la toute puissance résidant entre ses mains. L'univers était là, l'environnant mais aussi soumis à son bon vouloir, lui qui le maîtrisait, le dirigeait, se servait de lui comme d'un moyen pour satisfaire ses désirs. Tandis que s'affinait peu à peu chaque détail et chaque instant, il saisissait avec une appréhension rétrospective la menace que sa propre existence avait signifié pour ses pairs. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu… Le chaos était à portée de lui, il avait eu la possibilité de le déclencher. Ce qui l'avait retenu…

Là. Une coupure. Nette. Non… Pas un sectionnement à vrai dire, mais plutôt… Un imbroglio indescriptible, ponctuel, soudain, à côté duquel il venait de passer. Rassemblant ses pensées, il recula avec précaution, observant cette étrangeté. Si son corps commençait à donner des signes d'affaiblissement, il n'en eut cure. Ce qu'il observait à présent était… Les tensions de l'espace et du temps fourmillaient au bout de ses doigts. Il était en présence de quelque chose de parfaitement inhabituel, d'un phénomène qu'il n'avait encore jamais observé au cours de ses pérégrinations au cœur du tissu dimensionnel. Et son organisme le lui en donnait confirmation.

Il s'agissait d'une… singularité. Non pas que le cosmos dans son entièreté en soit dépourvu, il recelait nombre de particularités qui faisaient justement de lui ce qu'il était, mais dans le cas présent… Saga percevait autour de lui une anomalie à la fois à grande échelle, et réduite à presque rien. La ligne du temps qu'il avait suivie… L'espace… Dans son propre repère humain, il s'était toujours complu à considérer ces deux notions comme des courbes, donnant à la toile l'ultime dimension à cause de laquelle il était si facile de s'y perdre. Or, sans même le constater visuellement, il ressentait au creux de chaque particule de sa chair combien les courbes en ce point étaient anormales. Elles étaient… infinies. Physiquement, dans le cadre des univers multiples dans lequel il évoluait, cette observation était potentiellement acceptable, il n'en disconvenait pas. Toutefois… prudemment, il se rapprocha, se drapant dans son aura, toujours plus lumineuse. Celle-ci, sans même qu'il ait eu à intervenir consciemment, s'était muée en une enveloppe solide dont la trame rappelait étrangement celle de la représentation des dimensions. Une forme de mimétisme.

Mais cela fut insuffisant. Alors même qu'il touchait au but, il se sentit brutalement vidé, aspiré de toute son énergie. De tout, il venait de basculer dans le rien. Perdant pied, écarté de son propre corps, de sa masse, de l'unique repère conservé, il fut abandonné même par son propre cosmos. Ses bras, ses jambes… sa tête ! Meurtris, déformés, disloqués, son esprit déchiré, son âme… S'il poussa un hurlement, celui-ci s'évanouit dans le néant. Elles… Elles ! La gueule béante, Elles se dressaient non pas devant lui mais autour de lui, l'enfournant avec une avidité malsaine, une faim dévorante, pour… se refermer. Et il chutait en ce lieu, ce point où toutes les règles et lois maîtrisées n'avaient plus cours, où leur validité se trouvait mise à mal par rien de moins que leur inexistence. Inconscient de ses membres, de son esprit, il n'était déjà plus là.

Plus là sauf… Infime au point d'être irréel. Mais pourtant… L'éternité du cosmos. Toujours il l'avait su. Non, plus que cela même… ressenti, sans plus y penser tant cette extension de son âme, ce noyau de son être vivait en total harmonie avec ce qu'il était, ce qu'il vivait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il n'avait jamais douté de sa propre rémanence. Cette trace de lui demeurerait, se fondrait dans le Tout dont il était dépositaire au travers de la conscience qu'il en avait.

En cet instant devenu éternel, il se perdait, tandis que l'étincelle en lui s'amenuisait, vaincue par l'inexplicable, par l'hérésie. Mais tant qu'il existerait… tant qu'il demeurerait un autre lui-même, il ne pouvait pas… _Ils_ ne pouvaient pas disparaître.

* * *

Une tétanie coriace maintenait Kanon sur son fauteuil, les yeux exorbités sur la nuit. Les ongles plantés dans le bois des accoudoirs, son sang se retirant de chacune de ses extrémités, il reculait, se recroquevillait en son propre centre à une allure vertigineuse. Son prénom résonnait dans son esprit, sonnait, rebondissait, mais il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il ne _se_ reconnaissait plus. _Qui suis-je ?!..._ Ils étaient deux soudain. Deux, son jumeau et lui, deux âmes en une enveloppe unique, concentrées sur le seul cosmos qui leur demeurait. Il faillit se révulser quand il prit conscience que c'était lui-même qui venait s'abriter là, se raccrocher, se sauver par son identique perfection. Il était Saga. Et Saga était lui.

* * *

L'étincelle. Elle venait de jaillir. Réduite à rien, elle contenait pourtant toute la vitalité du Cosmos. Son essence. Sa force inépuisable. Ce levier formidable s'arc-bouta sur les limites du néant pour l'en soulever, l'en extirper, le rejeter au plus loin, n'importe où, pourvu qu'il s'échappe. Qu'il survive. Saga eut de la chance.

A la croisée de chemins qu'il connaissait, son intégrité le rattrapa, intacte. Son corps pourtant lâcha prise, dérivant au travers des arcanes d'univers inconnus mais dont il n'avait aucune crainte. Il ne les voyait même pas. Il… il ressentait _sa_ présence. Quelques filaments lumineux le rattachaient encore à _lui_. _Il_ demeurait en lui, telle une chaleur, une brûlure, douloureuse mais rassurante, fondue dans sa chair… peu à peu elle le quittait mais il n'en ressentait aucune amertume. Ils se séparaient tous les deux, tout en conservant cette unicité qu'ils venaient de partager. De… reconnaître, tel un souvenir qui revenait, qui remontait, qui n'avait jamais disparu.

Il finit par s'arrêter, ses forces revenues. Considérablement détourné de sa route initiale, il se devait de la retrouver. Malgré toutes ses précautions, la survenue d'un torrent d'énergie torturée fit protester son corps… sans toutefois en diminuer la puissance. Ses réserves seraient suffisantes. Il dédaigna les invites des mondes parallèles qui s'offraient à lui. Tentants certes, mais les habitudes ancrées en lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance l'avaient vacciné contre ce genre d'incursions. Son propre monde était à présent tout ce qui lui importait.

Il en retrouva le fil, le temps. Loin derrière, il savait ce à quoi il tournait le dos à présent. Et tandis qu'il effectuait le chemin en sens inverse, il ne pouvait se défendre d'un malaise, des relents d'une terreur qui déjà prenait des allures de fantôme. Un fantôme pourtant étrangement proche.

N'avait-il pas été assez attentif à l'aller ? Ou ses propres perceptions s'étaient-elles soudain aiguisées ? Toujours était-il que plus il se rapprochait de son temps, plus… les nœuds étaient denses. Le nombre de voies qui y aboutissaient et en partaient demeurait imprécis tant il était élevé. Et ces voies… si leurs longueurs respectives se montraient variables, elles n'aboutissaient pas toutes. Loin de là. Encore une singularité ? Non… Rien à voir avec Elles. Absolument rien. Mais cet aspect n'avait rien de normal, si tant était qu'il puisse se raccrocher à une quelconque forme de normalité après ce qu'il venait de subir.

Ces nœuds… Ils avaient été manipulés. Quand, par qui et pourquoi, étaient les seules questions qui agitaient son esprit alors qu'il s'en rapprochait. Un nœud constituait un amas de possibilités multiples, de routes pour le temps et l'espace et de par leur nombre, représentaient les fondations d'univers innombrables, en leur sein propre, mais aussi entre eux. L'altération d'un nœud se répercutait sur chacun des mondes qui y étaient affiliés. Modifier les fondements de la toile relevait de… Son repère à lui se trouvait là-bas. Il le visualisait. Très proche. Trop. Le fil du temps, ces nœuds modifiés, lui-même… Il était sur l'un d'eux, son cosmos déjà s'affairait à démêler les entrelacs complexes pour en tirer la signification…

* * *

Kanon ravala un cri de douleur quand son cerveau fut traversé de part en part par une aiguille cuisante. Son esprit… Non, pas le sien, celui de son jumeau. Il n'en avait ressenti que l'empreinte. Mais ce qui devenait déjà une ombre lumineuse derrière ses yeux eut le mérite de le faire sortir de l'immobilité dans laquelle il avait été plongé tantôt. Avec effort, il libéra ses doigts crispés de leur position et observant la paume de ses mains sous la pâle lueur nocturne, ressentit un soulagement profond, presque idiot, de reconnaître son propre corps, et surtout d'en éprouver la consistance. Mais bientôt, ce bref répit mental l'abandonna. _Saga… Saga !_

Le silence était assourdissant. Surtout après la folie qui venait de dévaster ses rêves. Redressée sur son lit, une sueur glacée couvrant sa peau nue, Rachel scrutait la pénombre en face d'elle, imaginant sans trop savoir comment qu'elle y découvrirait, tapie dans l'obscurité, la source de cette mortelle étreinte. L'écho de son cœur semblait rebondir dans la chambre, profond, lancinant, lugubre. Peu à peu ses doigts accrochés aux draps se détendirent cependant, et son bras glissa jusqu'à son côté. Les draps étaient froids. Son esprit, aussitôt happé par l'inquiétude, partit à la recherche de Saga, tandis qu'elle tournait son visage vers la fenêtre, rectangle d'un bleu profond découpé sur le ciel nocturne brillamment éclairé. Elle le trouva, mais le perçut avec peine. Il était là, son corps, son être, mais dans le même temps, infiniment éloigné. Trop.

_« Saga… qu'as-tu fait !... »_

Elle s'extirpait déjà de ses draps, quand une voix familière éclata dans un coin de son esprit :

_« C'est inutile, tout va bien._

_- Kanon ? »_

Le fait même de l'entendre, le fait même de ces mots dont la signification réelle constituait tout le contraire de leur forme première, ne fit qu'accélérer ses mouvements.

_« Arrête. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »_

Si Rachel n'avait pas perçu au même instant la présence de Saga en filigrane derrière celle de son cadet, nul doute qu'elle aurait fait fi de ce conseil.

Mais ils étaient ensemble. De cela elle en fut tout à coup certaine. Aussi, se rasseyant au bord du matelas, ramenant un oreiller contre sa poitrine, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Allons, elle saurait de toute manière. De plus il n'était pas seul, non, il était avec la seule autre personne capable de faire ce qu'il fallait. Mieux qu'elle-même.

Docilement, elle inclina la tête.

_« Kanon… Va-t-il bien au moins ?_

_- Oui… Oui. Repose-toi. »

* * *

_

De cela, il n'en était toutefois pas tout à fait certain. Au moins pouvait-il espérer avoir été suffisamment persuasif… La présence de Rachel s'éloigna, s'amoindrissant avec une discrétion et une confiance dont il lui sut gré. Son attention se reporta alors sur son aîné qui gisait devant lui. Comment ce dernier avait-il pu se retrouver là, renversé dans une position improbable sur ce canapé fatigué qui n'avait sans doute pas connu d'hôte depuis des années, cela demeurait un mystère qu'il éclairerait dès qu'il aurait réussi à sortir son jumeau d'une torpeur inquiétante. S'installant avec précaution au bord du sofa, et s'appuyant d'une main sur le dossier, il tapota plus ou moins fermement la joue froide de son frère, et plutôt plus que moins tandis qu'il commençait à désespérer de le voir ouvrir les yeux.

Un mouvement involontaire d'un menton cherchant à esquiver ce qui s'apparentait à présent à des gifles, soulagea Kanon d'un poids désagréable. Presque aussitôt, un regard identique au sien émergea de l'ombre, sans toutefois quitter la protection bienfaitrice de quelques mèches azuréennes en désordre.

Hagard, le Pope laissa son visage rouler contre la main de son frère, ses yeux encore troubles s'attardant sur son environnement.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Bonne question. »

Les appartements du temple des Gémeaux. Ceux-ci se distinguaient des logements attenant aux autres temples, en ceci qu'ils étaient souterrains. Ou presque. On ne pouvait y accéder que par le cœur du temple, lui-même surélevé de cinquante bons centimètres par rapport au niveau de la plate forme sur laquelle il se dressait. La lumière naturelle ne pouvait de fait y pénétrer que par de longues mais étroites ouvertures vitrées et grillagées, au ras du sol extérieur. Et en l'occurrence… Une paire de lampes avait été allumée pour pallier l'ombre ambiante et les rayons lunaires mouraient au contact de leur chaude lueur orangée.

Malgré la propreté ambiante, et l'absence de poussière, un sentiment d'abandon s'exhalait de chacun des meubles et objets peuplant l'endroit. Depuis combien d'années Saga n'avait-il pas remis les pieds ici ? Kanon lui-même n'y était pas descendu de puis son retour au Sanctuaire et quelque chose lui disait que ce devait être pour des raisons identiques à celles de son aîné. Reportant son regard sur ce dernier, le cadet des Antinaïkos sut que le Pope partageait le même sentiment que lui. Exactement le même.

« Alors, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as ramené ici ? » La question de Saga était hésitante.

- Non. Et si j'avais dû te ramener quelque part, je n'aurais sûrement pas choisi cet endroit. »

Kanon crut un instant avoir été trop sec, tant le silence de son jumeau s'étirait le long d'interminables secondes.

« Tu peux te lever ? Finit-il par proposer, plus conciliant.

- Je… » Les traits de Saga se crispèrent soudain de colère, avant de témoigner d'une réelle douleur physique. « Je ne me rappelle plus.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ça… Comment j'ai atterri ici. J'étais en train de revenir quand… quand… » L'effort qu'il déployait était manifeste… et surtout manifestement vain.

« Je suis allé à la rencontre des Portes. Je Les ai "vues" mais…

- Tu… quoi ? » Kanon s'inclina vers son frère, les yeux étrécis. « Tu as fait… quoi ?! »

Ainsi, c'était donc ça… Une méchante envie de lui en coller une, pour de bon cette fois, s'en vint le titiller, et il dut prendre sur lui pour ravaler quelques répliques colorées qui auraient justifié à elles seules une bonne bagarre à l'ancienne. Saga dut le sentir et ce fut d'une voix lasse qu'il murmura :

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Parce que tu m'as laissé le choix peut-être ? Grinça Kanon, dépité de ne pouvoir répondre autre chose.

- Si nous y étions allés ensemble, les risques auraient été trop grands. Nous aurions pu y rester tous les deux. »

Il avait raison, force fut à Kanon de le reconnaître. Néanmoins :

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir… Tête de mule. » Acheva-t-il avec plus de tendresse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure à vrai dire. Il en aurait fait de même, tous deux le savaient pertinemment. Aussi Saga retourna son sourire à son frère et s'agrippant à son épaule tenta de se redresser, avant de porter soudain ses mains à ses tempes dans un gémissement.

« Saga ? »

Ce fut en voyant blanchir les phalanges de son aîné que le cadet des Antinaïkos comprit où se situaient les raisons de l'angoisse qui s'acharnait à s'accrocher à lui telle une arapède à son rocher. Elle était toujours là, cette sensation de brûlure au creux de leurs esprits, une ombre dans celui de Kanon, une douleur aigue et flamboyante dans celui de son jumeau. Sans réfléchir, il appliqua fermement ses deux mains sur celles du Pope, réveillant par ce contact pêle-mêle impressions, souvenirs, paroles, sentiments, tout autant de liens ténus, presque oubliés, n'attendant que d'être enfin rappelés, perdurant par-delà l'éloignement et les années. Tout cela se déversa en eux tel un raz de marée incontrôlable. Le douleur innommable qui ravageait le cerveau de son aîné faillit le faire lâcher prise, mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant. Il n'en avait pas le droit. D'autorité, il se fraya un chemin au travers de ce qui le bouleversait plus qu'il n'aurait su l'exprimer, pour chercher. Pour trouver… _Non, c'est impossible !_

Le corps de son frère s'arqua entre ses bras avant de retomber mollement, inerte sous lui. Il avait de nouveau perdu connaissance. Le Pope avait voulu retrouver le fil des dernières heures, savoir ce que le temps lui avait volé, ce qu'il avait cru entrapercevoir… mais une barrière plantée là, impérieuse, l'en empêchait, altérant de façon définitive un repère à jamais perdu.

Kanon se redressa, épuisé. Machinalement, il ramena le bras de Saga qui avait glissé vers le sol et, se levant, saisit le plaid plié sur le dossier du sofa pour en recouvrir son jumeau. De nouveau ce dernier s'était raccroché à lui pour ne pas sombrer. Mais cette fois, un élément extérieur en était la cause. Un élément qui ne se trouvait pas être plus éloigné que de quelques pas derrière lui, planté sur les marches menant aux appartements des Gémeaux.

« Je te jure que… »

Les mots de Kanon prononcés d'une voix sourde et hargneuse eurent à peine le temps de se dissiper dans le silence nocturne que déjà Andreas se retrouvait durement plaqué contre le mur par la poigne de son fils. Sans ménagement, ce dernier le tira à sa suite jusqu'à la porte qu'il referma derrière eux, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent au milieu du temple. Kanon ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et cette fois, ce fut une dorienne qui hérita du dos du père des jumeaux, toujours malmené.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi lui as-tu fait ça ?! » Cette fois, Kanon laissa éclater sa rage. « Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu contre lui ! »

La tête d'Andreas rebondit une fois, deux fois, contre le marbre gris, qui se teinta de quelques tâches plus sombres. Il ne résistait pas. Ne disait rien.

« Pourquoi ! » Hurla une dernière fois le cadet des jumeaux, avant de lâcher brutalement son père et de lui tourner le dos. Tout à coup, soutenir sa vision était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

« Rien n'a changé n'est-ce pas ? » Sous l'amertume de la voix d'Andreas perçaient cependant une lassitude extrême et une profonde résignation. « J'aurais dû me douter que tu le ressentirais. Après tout, il en a toujours été ainsi… Sur ce plan-là aussi j'ai échoué.

- Est-ce que… » Kanon se retourna lentement. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as infligé un Genro Mao Ken à ton propre fils… Mon frère ! » Un doigt accusateur se pointa sur Andreas. « Tu l'as traité de fou, mais c'est toi… toi qui…

- Je l'ai sauvé, rétorqua Andreas, se saisissant du poignet tendu vers lui, avec une force surprenante. J'ai sauvé Saga de la folie justement. »

Un instant Kanon fut tenté de se dégager, en l'envoyant valser à une distance suffisamment respectable pour qu'elle lui ôte toute possibilité de le massacrer dans la foulée, mais une lueur étrange dans le regard de son père le retint. Une espèce de peur, ou plutôt non, d'inquiétude, de doute. Ils s'entre-regardèrent de longues secondes avant que :

« Il a vu quelque chose n'est-ce pas… Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. » Andreas acquiesça, d'un hochement de tête quasi imperceptible.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Kanon n'espérait pas de réponse à sa question, et il aurait préféré ne rien obtenir du tout plutôt que ce que murmura son père, tristement :

- Ce qui aurait pu vous faire encore plus de mal. »

Comme dépassé par ces mots, Kanon le contemplait, hébété, et Andreas finit par le lâcher, reculant de quelques pas.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai rien détruit de son esprit. J'ai simplement compté sur sa résistance naturelle… et bloqué une infime part de sa mémoire, de manière à ce qu'il n'en retrouve plus le chemin. Ça vaut mieux pour lui. Pour toi. Et pour tout le monde. »

Comme il lui parut vieux tout à coup… Kanon n'avait pas été plus choqué que cela par l'aspect de son père à sa réapparition, vingt ans après qu'il fut "mort", tant tout dans son apparence, son maintien, sa façon d'être était demeuré semblable à ce qu'il avait connu étant enfant. Mais en cet instant, l'ombre dans son regard, altérant l'émeraude jusqu'à lui donner des reflets bronze, avait tout recouvert à l'instar d'un voile lourd et chargé de tristesse.

« Tu dois te protéger de lui, Kanon. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que tu pourras vraiment l'aider.

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de mon sort, ou du sien ? C'est un peu tard pour les remords. A moins que l'absence de Nathan ne te fasse sentir plus seul que tu ne l'as jamais été ? »

Les paroles mordantes de son cadet firent ciller Andreas, qui se raffermit néanmoins :

« Seul, je l'ai été, et bien plus tôt que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Et ce que ton frère et toi avez vécu pendant quinze ans, moi… J'ai tenté de l'oublier tout au long de ma vie. Sans jamais y parvenir. J'ai cru avoir fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que vous ne connaissiez jamais cette souffrance, j'ai tout essayé, mais… »

Le visage d'Andreas se mura dans l'ombre, tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers la porte fermée derrière lui :

« Est-ce que j'ai réellement échoué ? Ou me suis-je trompé ?... » Il ne posait pas ces questions à son fils, mais à lui-même. Des questions qui devaient l'obséder sans doute, qui le concernaient lui, qui l'avaient toujours concerné.

« J'ai souhaité vous élever tous les deux différemment. Je pensais qu'ainsi, vous seriez dissociés, indépendants l'un de l'autre. Que s'il devait arriver un malheur à l'un de vous deux, alors l'autre pourrait y survivre, construire sa propre vie, sans éprouver autre chose que la perte d'un être cher, de celles qui s'atténuent avec le temps. Mais plus ça allait, et plus je m'aveuglais. Tout le contraire de ce que j'escomptais se produisait immanquablement…

- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? Murmura Kanon, d'une voix blanche.

- Tout ce que je faisais pour vous éloigner, vous rapprochait. A chaque fois. Alors, aujourd'hui… Oui, peut-être qu'après tout il devait en être ainsi. Je suis trop bien placé pour le savoir. »

Kanon percevait le cosmos de son père de façon inconsciente, tout comme il percevait celui des gens qui l'entouraient de manière générale. Il n'y prêtait même plus attention, à vrai dire. Pourtant, tendu comme il l'était, à la fois à l'écoute de la rémanence confuse de son frère et absorbé par les mots de son père, ses perceptions n'en étaient que plus aiguisées, gênantes. Devant lui, l'empreinte bleutée habituelle caractérisant Andreas était bien présente. Doublement présente. Une aura plus douce, et plus pâle se superposait avec une exactitude parfaite à celle du père des jumeaux, les deux cosmos pourtant différents se complétant en une et seule même entité, une seule et même vie.

« … La mienne, dit doucement Andreas, comme pour faire écho aux pensées de Kanon. Je suis le seul à avoir survécu, ma sœur jumelle est morte lorsque nous avions quinze ans. Comme tu le vois, elle ne m'a jamais vraiment quitté… Mais suite à cela, je… J'ai perdu ce qui faisait le sens de mon existence. J'ai refusé la charge de chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, parce qu'il était inconcevable que je l'accepte sans elle à mes côtés. La seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu me raccrocher a été le Sanctuaire, parce que ce lieu et ses valeurs nous étaient communs à tous les deux. La moitié de mon corps et de mon cœur a disparu avec elle. Parfois encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment j'ai pu réussir à survivre ainsi amputé de moi-même. J'ai aimé ta mère, je vous ai aimés ton frère et toi, quoi que vous en pensiez, mais elle… Oh Kanon, tu sais très bien à quoi je fais allusion, je me trompe ? »

Le sang qui battait à ses tempes se figea alors, comme suspendu. Le cadet des jumeaux se désolidarisa de lui-même, se voyant désarçonné, déboussolé, fuyant un pan de la réalité occulté pendant des années… et dans le même temps plongea dans un passé à la fois lointain et redevenu trop proche, une période de sa vie, bénie mais maudite, heureuse mais douloureuse, éclatante mais embrumée. Une époque où jamais il n'avait été si proche de l'unicité absolue… Faux. Pas proche. Cette unicité, il l'avait éprouvée dans sa chair et dans son coeur. Au-delà de tout. Et s'il le savait, c'était parce qu'elle avait été partagée sans réserve. De cela, il n'avait jamais douté, pas une seule seconde malgré la violence, la haine et la souffrance, compagnes dont il avait considéré l'émergence comme les pendants d'un trop grand bonheur pour être admissible.

« J'ai voulu de toutes mes forces vous épargner. Vous permettre d'être heureux, peut-être pas comme vous auriez pu le rêver, mais au moins raisonnablement. Je n'ai pas réussi et de cela, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. » Andreas avait poursuivi, détournant malgré tout le regard d'un Kanon assommé. « Aujourd'hui, votre destin, celui de vos compagnons, et des personnes que vous aimez est entre vos mains. Vous avez la puissance, la force… Ne vous laissez pas submerger. Je ne sais pas comment, mais servez-vous de vous-mêmes pour dépasser ce que vous êtes, et le mettre au service de tous. La solution est là de toute manière, sinon, pourquoi un signe double en Gémeaux ? En voulant aller contre l'évidence, j'ai sans doute fait une erreur que tout le monde paye aujourd'hui, mais je sais que vous êtes capables tous les deux, ensemble, d'extraire de votre lien ce qui sera indispensable, quand il le faudra. Mais pour l'amour des Dieux, gardez-vous, protégez-vous, pour ne pas mourir dans des souffrances pires que celles qui vous attendent sur le champ de bataille. »

Kanon ne sursauta même pas quand la main d'Andreas se posa sur son épaule, chaude et ferme.

« Vous n'avez pas été de mauvais fils. Mais je n'ai pas été un bon père. »

_Site des Portes, Etat du Colorado, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, le lendemain…_

La densité du silence environnant ne cédait en rien à celle de la tension régnant au cœur du petit groupe d'une dizaine d'individus rassemblés au pied de l'enfer.

Nul besoin d'être doté de capacités exceptionnelles pour ressentir que les lieux étaient définitivement rendus à leur état premier, à savoir un désert minéral où l'homme n'était pas le bienvenu. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas cette absence soudaine de vie, après les gesticulations humaines des mois derniers, qui était à l'origine de la crise agitant les Gardiens.

« Le plus ancien après toi, hein… » Celui d'entre eux doté de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sens de l'humour, en avait visiblement perdu lui aussi la définition. « Une explication s'impose.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre.

- Alors, nous nous adresserons à Elles. »

Les lèvres de leur chef s'étirèrent en un rictus glacé : « Faites donc, que je vous regarde vous tordre de douleur. »

Un flottement parcourut les silhouettes, une hésitation, jusqu'à ce que le premier ne reprenne la main :

« Ils ne devaient pas disparaître. D'ailleurs aucun de nous, mais à présent… » Il engloba ses alter ego d'un ample geste de la main. « Je croyais que ce ne serait qu'une formalité.

- Et cela en sera une. »

Le ton assuré du plus ancien des Gardiens ne suffit cependant pas à dissiper le doute quasi-général. Jusqu'ici, aucun d'entre eux n'avait émis de réserve à proprement parler. Quelques discussions ça et là, des interrogations quant à la pertinence de laisser la vie à ceux qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à combattre… Mais la leçon administrée quelques semaines plus tôt à celui qui se tenait en cet instant sagement en retrait avait porté ses fruits. Après tout, Elles étaient leur centre, leur source. Celles qui les avaient délivrés du pire fardeau qui soit. Depuis des siècles pour certains, des millénaires pour d'autres, Elles constituaient leur unique raison d'être à tous. Chaque confrontation avait été différente, et cette ère ne faisait pas exception. Toutefois…

Un crissement incongru rompit le silence environnant. Faisant volte-face, ils aperçurent une silhouette indistincte au-delà des ondulations brûlantes courant sur la poussière.

« Et bien… Te voilà de retour.

- J'ai eu de la chance. »

Un corps chancelant, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu, venait de les rejoindre, celui d'un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux d'un blond délavé, et aux yeux sombres. Ils l'avaient néanmoins reconnu, tout comme ils avaient coutume de le faire les uns vis-à-vis des autres à chaque fois qu'Elles les rappelaient à Leur service.

« Je ne sais pas s'ils sont courageux ou inconscients, reprit-il, le regard fixé au sommet des Portes, mais toujours est-il qu'ils m'ont permis de sortir de l'endroit où le treizième m'avait enfermé. »

Nulle surprise n'altérait les traits figés de ses compagnons, ils savaient que les explications n'allaient pas tarder. Le nouveau venu se tourna vers son chef :

« Le Pope de ce Sanctuaire est un homme curieux. Il a remonté le temps et l'espace pour Les trouver. Je me suis greffé sur son chemin, lorsqu'il a traversé la dimension où j'ai perdu mon corps précédent.

- Qu'a-t-il appris ?

- Rien qui lui sera très utile. Par contre… Il semblerait que quelqu'un se soit amusé à modifier la trame des temps actuels. Et je suis certain… qu'Elles le savent. »

Ce qui pouvait passer pour un rire s'égrena soudain dans les esprits sans âme des Gardiens. Ceux-ci, passablement ébranlés, reportèrent leur attention sur Celles qu'ils ne quitteraient plus dorénavant, jusqu'à la confrontation avec le Sanctuaire. Non, ils ne savaient pas tout. Aucun n'avait jamais eu l'outrecuidance de prétendre le contraire cela dit, mais des siècles d'asservissement, fut-il volontaire, avaient contribué à forger des liens inébranlables entre Celles qui détenaient le fil du monde, et ceux qui s'en étaient détachés. Or aujourd'hui, il leur sembla tout à coup que les repères immuables gouvernant leurs actions et l'essence même de leur existence commençaient à se mouvoir dans un ballet dont ils ne connaissaient plus la mesure.

_Sanctuaire, en fin de journée…_

Elles étaient toujours là, fidèles à un poste depuis longtemps tombé en désuétude. Il eut l'impression que rien n'avait changé au cœur de cette salle creusée dans le calcaire, et dont la voûte se perdait par-delà les ombres millénaires. Rien ? Un œil averti aurait remarqué sans la moindre difficulté que chaque chose n'était pas à la place pourtant inamovible que d'obscurs ancêtres lui avaient attribuée. Une seule chose. Mü l'avait remise en place depuis des années à présent, et il tressaillit en remarquant l'alignement que lui-même avait perturbé… un jour. Il demeura cependant à l'entrée de la salle, son regard embrassant un tableau familier. Toutes les douze le saluèrent d'ailleurs, à la manière d'une vieille connaissance jamais oubliée. Une douce et paisible vibration cristalline s'insinua au creux du cosmos du Bélier, réveillant en lui des réminiscences confuses, les mêmes dont il avait déjà pris conscience lorsque, adolescent, il avait accompagné quelques fois Shion en ce lieu. Les mêmes… Peut-être moins incompréhensibles que jadis, certes, mais cette sensation frustrante de percevoir une vérité cruciale sans parvenir à se l'approprier perdurait encore et toujours. Il avait bien failli en déchirer le voile pourtant… Mais le prix de cette connaissance avait été trop lourd à payer. Il avait reculé. Il avait oublié.

Voilà qu'alors il aurait été prêt de nouveau à se détourner, elles revenaient vers lui. Shion disait vrai… Anycia disait vrai. Sa race, leur race demeurait indissolublement liée à ces artefacts dorés qui pour inutiles qu'ils soient devenus, persistaient à vivre, cachés aux yeux de tous. Seuls. Sa pensée trouva un écho, qui se matérialisa par un tiraillement presque douloureux dans l'esprit de l'atlante. Eprouvaient-elles de la solitude ? Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'elles aient une âme… Or, elles ne pouvaient en avoir. Non, car dans le cas contraire…

« C'est de votre faute si je l'ai perdue… »

_C'est de ma faute…_

La voix de Mü, engorgée d'une dure amertume, s'était élevée dans le silence millénaire, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. « Si vous aviez accepté de mourir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

_Si j'avais accepté de mourir…_

« Tout ça, c'est à cause de vous… »

_A cause de moi…_

« A cause de vous ! »

_A cause de moi !_

Pourquoi… Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi glacée, se refusant toujours à avancer ne serait-ce que d'un pas en direction de ses cauchemars. Mais ceux-ci le rattrapaient. Ils ne l'avaient jamais tout à fait quitté à vrai dire. L'arrière de la tête appuyée avec force contre la roche, il les observait encore, le visage relevé vers elles.

« Vous m'avez tout pris… Non, vous auriez dû prendre ma vie aussi. Vous m'auriez rendu un fier service, murmura-t-il encore tandis que le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Au moins, j'aurais été avec elle dans son enfer… »

Une silhouette éthérée flottait devant ses yeux, grisâtre malgré l'aura dorée baignant la salle, une silhouette dont il ne parvenait pas à se détacher depuis son incursion involontaire au seuil du Puits des Morts. Les mots du Cancer ne l'avaient pas trompé. Il savait. Il avait toujours su s'était-il alors rendu compte. Mais les choses auraient-elles pu se dérouler autrement ? Y avait-il eu un autre chemin qu'il n'avait pas vu, ou pas voulu emprunter ? Aujourd'hui… il se retrouvait là, comme six ans auparavant, indécis, incompétent sans aucun doute, toujours au même point, prisonnier d'un cercle infini dont lui seul pouvait s'extirper, à la condition bien entendu de découvrir une porte de sortie. Il avait cru la trouver à l'époque, s'était lourdement trompé, et à présent… _Que dois-je faire… Que dois-je faire ?_

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent l'espace d'un instant, sous l'effet de la chape de fatigue s'abattant soudain sur son corps, avant de se relever, à peine. Entre ses cils sombres, il n'apercevait qu'un halo flou, chatoyant de la couleur d'un or affadi, de celle qui orne le sommet d'une flamme haute et vive… le feu… le feu…

* * *

Il ne peut rien faire. Tous ses pouvoirs sont inopérants contre cet enfer. Il a fini par sortir, il y a des gens à l'extérieur, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants qui n'ont pas demandé à se trouver là. Qui sont innocents de cette folie. De sa folie. Il dresse un mur de cristal dans la neige fondant à une allure folle, en suppliant intérieurement le ciel ou qui que ce soit d'autre qu'il tienne, qu'il ne se brise pas sous l'effet de cette chose qu'il ne contrôle plus. Il ne veut pas se retourner. Il ne le veut pas… Mais ses yeux voient pourtant. Son visage brûle sous le fouet du souffle cuisant qui jaillit vers lui par à-coups, agrémenté de flammes agressives qui se tordent en un ultime effort pour l'atteindre, et venir se nourrir de son cosmos déployé. En vain. Il se refuse à elles. Elles ne se serviront plus de lui. Elle ne se servira plus de lui. Pourtant… il doit lutter contre cette force irrépressible qui s'agite en lui, qui voudrait bien le ramener vers le brasier, là, à quelques mètres, au cœur duquel la masse sombre de l'habitation commence à se déliter, morceau par morceau, dans un foisonnement d'étincelles et de sifflements de la neige vaporisée. Parce que, là-bas… son âme se brise en même temps que la dernière ombre d'une poutre décharnée. Devant ses pupilles dilatées et impitoyablement sèches, un autre feu s'éteint. Et meurt. Est-ce son ombre qu'il a cru deviner, tordue dans le dernier sursaut d'une atroce souffrance ? Le vide emplit son cœur, et son ampleur est effrayante.

Elle voulait savoir, elle voulait offrir une substance à cette soif dévorante de connaissances, à cet héritage qu'elle portait en elle, lourd et fascinant à la fois. Elle l'avait convaincu. Anycia. Elle était un miracle, son miracle, celui de son avenir, d'un futur absent pendant des années mais pourtant là, et bien là, de son espoir secret… S'était-il trompé en croyant ses souhaits et désirs partagés ? Tandis qu'il contemplait sans bouger l'issue des œuvres de l'incendie qu'ils avaient malencontreusement déclenché tous les deux, son univers se réduisait à une blancheur immaculée et aveuglante, non pas celle du manteau neigeux, sombre en cette nuit maudite, mais celle d'une chevelure, d'un visage, d'un regard… La pureté absolue.

Oui, elle l'avait aimé. A sa manière. Mais sa quête avait été la plus forte. Et lui avait cru, pauvre fou, qu'il avait sa place dans son univers, qu'à eux deux ils parviendraient à extirper des limbes séculaires ce qui avait fait la grandeur passée de leur peuple. Elle était si belle… Si forte… Si inconsciente.

Il s'était aveuglé bien sûr. Ce cosmos sauvage et débridé qui l'avait attiré la première fois par son ampleur, il n'aurait jamais dû l'encourager à s'en servir. Au contraire. Elle représentait déjà un danger. Non formée, non instruite dans les risques de cette toute puissance, elle ne maîtrisait rien. Mais… Elle était comme lui. Elle était sans doute la dernière. Il allait la protéger contre elle-même. Après tout, il l'avait trouvée n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne pouvait être qu'un signe…

La science des armures. Shion disait qu'elle était tombée dans l'oubli, que nul ne savait plus ne serait-ce que ses principes fondamentaux à défaut de ses applications pratiques… Anycia assurait détenir les clés nécessaires, les connaissances, incomplètes certes, mais suffisantes pour retrouver les fondements mêmes de l'existence des atlantes. Elle avait besoin d'aide. De son aide. Alors…

Bien longtemps après que les dernières fumerolles avaient cessé de s'élever dans l'aube glaciale, il s'était avancé, lentement, vers les monceaux de débris calcinés.

D'elle, il ne retrouva rien. Pas même un bijou. Elle aurait pu n'avoir jamais existé… mais le vide s'était définitivement ancré, là où quelques heures plus tôt il n'y avait que passion. Cette vérité-là, il n'avait pas la possibilité de la dénier. Un éclat familier avait alors attiré son regard et en bon petit soldat qu'il était, il avait renfermé l'armure d'or du Bélier dans sa boîte, intacte malgré l'incendie. Il s'en était même saisi, recouvrant sans en avoir conscience un geste nouveau mais familier, pour la mettre sur son dos.

Mais il avait eu le temps de voir. Les fissures. Les crevasses. Le délabrement. Tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Tout avait été… inutile. Elle avait voulu donner son sang. Il n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher. Puis elle avait souhaité offrir son cosmos. Il avait abdiqué. Elle avait déclenché l'enfer par excès de confiance et d'orgueil, il l'avait laissée faire… aveuglé de passion et de douleur.

De retour à Jamir, le feu avait une fois encore jalonné son chemin de croix. Tous les manuscrits, les parchemins, les documents, les notes, les écrits, les réflexions… Il ne s'était même pas téléporté à l'intérieur de cette tour qui en quelques mois avait accumulé trop d'images, et de sensations, et de désirs, et d'exaltation… d'un geste, il avait tout ramené à lui. D'un geste, il avait généré ces quelques flammes, bientôt devenues à leur tour un nouveau brasier, cette fois sagement circonscrit sur un monticule enneigé, qui quelques instants plus tard avait laissé apparaître la terre nue et boueuse.

Tout avait été détruit. Leurs recherches. Leurs connaissances. Anycia. Lui. Seuls les souvenirs restaient encore… Fichus souvenirs. Croyait-il qu'en cachant son visage entre ses mains, qu'en plantant ses ongles dans son front, il pourrait les empêcher de revenir le hanter, maintenant que le présent lui imposait sa réalité et ses exigences ?

_Pas ça… Tout mais pas ça… C'est impossible…_

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

« Dans les repères de notre dimension… » Saga avait froncé les sourcils, à la recherche des mots justes : « Elles n'occupent qu'un point unique, comme tout le reste, mais en ce point, les courbures de l'espace et du temps sont infinies.

- C'est impossible.

- Et pourtant… »

Aioros avait rejoint le Pope sur son injonction. Ce dernier, qui n'avait jamais perdu de vue les capacités hors du commun du Sagittaire à percevoir les plus infimes traces de cosmos et leurs altérités, souhaitait partager sa découverte avec lui. Il avait fini par admettre que seul, il ne se sortirait pas de cette frustration qui le taraudait depuis la veille. Frustration de ne pas comprendre. De ne pas conclure. L'existence d'innombrables dimensions parallèles et leur maîtrise lui avaient la plupart du temps apporté satisfaction, quant aux questions relatives à la marche du monde telles qu'il se les était toujours posé… Mais aujourd'hui… Il ne savait déjà pas grand-chose des Portes avant. A présent, il avait la désagréable impression que c'était pire.

« Ça explique au moins la densité du cosmos des Gardiens, réfléchissait Aioros à haute voix. En supposant qu'ils le tiennent d'Elles.

- C'est le cas. » Saga avait hoché la tête. « Rachel et moi avons eu toutes les peines du monde à pouvoir bouger, lorsque nous étions à Leurs pieds.

- Je suppose que ça ne doit pas être mieux à présent… »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent sombrement. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que l'armée américaine n'était plus en mesure de réaliser le moindre suivi gravimétrique à proximité du site et ce, bien avant qu'elle ne débarrasse le plancher. Hormis les suivis satellitaires, spécialement reprogrammés dans ce but, ils ne disposaient d'aucune information suffisamment précise quant aux transformations des Portes depuis… Trop longtemps.

Saga avait distraitement porté ses doigts à ses tempes, et les massait entre son pouce et son index. Sans avoir besoin de sonder plus avant le cosmos de son Pope, le Sagittaire percevait le mal de tête lancinant qui lui pourrissait la journée depuis le matin.

« Tu te sens bien ?

- Hein ? » L'aîné des jumeaux avait relevé le nez, pour faire face à un Aioros sur le visage duquel l'inquiétude avait remplacé la réflexion. « Ce n'est qu'une migraine. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça…

- Disons que ça me fait justement penser que…

- Ça tombe mal, je ne t'autorise pas à y penser. » Saga lui adressa cependant un mince sourire narquois pour tempérer ses propos. « J'ai fait en sorte que le sujet ne revienne pas sur le tapis entre Rachel et moi, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre maintenant. Et puis de toute manière… Ça n'a rien à voir. Je traîne ça depuis ma tentative de cette nuit.

- Raison de plus. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Bah… qu'est-ce que tu veux, je vieillis. »

Un haussement d'épaules ponctua la fin de l'aparté, du moins pour le Pope. Et si Aioros aurait volontiers poursuivi plus avant ses investigations, il jugea plus opportun de ne rien en faire. Après tout, il connaissait suffisamment bien son interlocuteur pour savoir que ce dernier finirait par se retrancher dans un mutisme peu avenant s'il persistait.

Néanmoins, tandis qu'il réorientait ses pensées sur le sujet du jour, une petite partie de son esprit demeurait dans l'expectative. Après tout, la triple incursion de Kanon dans le bureau de son frère en moins de deux heures de temps, il ne l'avait pas imaginée… Il ne cherchait rien, n'avait besoin de rien… C'était comme s'il voulait s'assurer de la présence de son aîné et de son… intégrité. Cela rassurait le Sagittaire en un sens. Savoir le cadet aux côtés de l'aîné, être témoin de leur complicité retrouvée malgré les divergences et les années, tout cela confortait Aioros dans une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. Les jumeaux se complétaient. A eux deux, ils ne constituaient qu'un être unique et de tout temps, il ne s'était jamais départi de cette certitude selon laquelle, l'un sans l'autre, chacun demeurait dans l'inachèvement. La gémellité était certainement pour beaucoup dans cette impression diffuse, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais ressentie comme telle entre son propre frère et lui, malgré la force des liens qui les unissaient tous les deux.

Il ravala un soupir à cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas dire que pour l'heure leurs relations soient d'un très grand secours à son cadet… Ce dernier lui avait livré la _nouvelle_ avec une telle froideur qu'il avait cru un instant que… que quoi ? Que l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec son jeune frère ? Il avait voulu jeter cette idée aux orties, malheureusement elle perdurait, là, à l'image d'un corps étranger à un équilibre de toujours. Jusqu'à il y avait peu, sans aucun doute Aiolia se serait confié à son aîné, lui aurait ouvert son cœur et son âme, aurait peut-être même cherché auprès de lui des réponses, ou à défaut des paroles de réconfort.

A moins que… Cette fois, il ne put retenir un nouveau soupir, qui lui valut un regard aigu de la part de Saga. Oui, il serait temps qu'il l'admette. Aiolia n'avait plus réellement besoin de lui. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à le protéger, notamment plusieurs années auparavant, en refusant de se venger de celui qui se tenait en cet instant en face de lui, pour éviter que des représailles soient exercées à l'encontre du jeune Lion fougueux. De la même manière, alors qu'il aurait pu tenter de quitter le Sanctuaire, au moins pour tâcher de reconstruire le peu d'avenir qu'il lui restait, il était demeuré, encore, aux côtés de son cadet qui venait de _perdre_ la femme qu'il aimait…

Il ne regrettait rien ceci dit. Il avait beau y repenser, l'idée que sa vie se soit articulée autour de celui qui demeurerait à jamais son "petit frère" lui était agréable. Saine. Heureuse.

Et aujourd'hui, Aiolia décidait d'affronter les aléas de sa vie, seul. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, c'était sans doute là, la meilleure preuve qui soit qu'enfin il était parvenu à s'émanciper comme il se devait. Seulement…

« Il s'en remettra, va. » Commenta tranquillement Saga, tandis qu'il rassemblait en un tas soigneux les anciens relevés de mesures de l'armée. D'un geste précis, il déplaça une feuille qui persistait à ne pas respecter l'alignement de la pile. « Le goût de la trahison est amer… mais il se dilue plus vite quand on a autre chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il aime Jane plus que tout, peut-être même plus que toi. Ça le sauvera.

- Je vais faire abstraction du second sens de ta phrase, si ça ne te dérange pas… » Le sourire d'Aioros tanguait entre la figue et le raisin, et le Pope, un instant surpris, finit par éclater de rire : « Décidément, tu ne cesseras donc jamais de me prêter de vilaines pensées ? »

Aioros ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par la grosse voix d'Aldébaran qui surgit dans son esprit, ainsi que dans celui de Saga.

_« Mü est avec vous ?_

_- Non Aldé. Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne le trouve pas. » _

Non pas que ces quelques mots eussent quoi que ce soit de particulier en eux-mêmes, mais l'inquiétude latente qui voilait légèrement les paroles du Taureau fit naître un pli de contrariété sur le front de Saga.

_« Il n'est pas aux archives ?_

_- Il les a quittées en se téléportant dans l'après-midi et depuis… »_

En voisin soucieux, Aldébaran avait bien trop l'habitude de la présence permanente et chaleureuse de l'atlante pour ne pas s'alarmer d'une absence trop prolongée sans explication. Et s'il avait pu percevoir ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle de son cosmos familier, il se serait sans doute gardé d'alerter le Palais.

L'air interrogateur, Saga s'était tourné vers Aioros mais ce dernier avait déjà fermé les yeux, concentré. Le Pope percevait d'ailleurs les vibrations tranquilles de l'aura du Sagittaire pulsant autour de lui, parfaitement homogènes. Soudain, le bleu de son regard s'illumina de nouveau, teinté d'une surprise stupéfaite.

« Quoi ? Bougonna l'aîné des Antinaïkos, déjà méfiant.

- Il… Il est… » Aioros venait de pointer un index hésitant droit vers le sol.

* * *

« Franchement, Saga…

- Oui, enfin, on a passé l'âge de jouer les aventuriers, tu ne crois pas ? » La faille dimensionnelle ouverte par le Pope se referma sous le regard consterné d'Aioros.

- Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir. » Maugréa cependant ce dernier, en se frottant le haut des bras. Il avait toujours eu une sainte horreur de ce genre de déplacements, et le froid glacial qui engourdissait ses membres à chaque fois n'y était pas étranger. Quelle que soit la distance entre le point de départ et celui d'arrivée, le transit dimensionnel obligeait les "voyageurs" à effectuer une boucle, instantanée certes, mais terriblement éprouvante pour celui qui subissait alors les tensions de l'espace et du temps.

« Pas envie d'y passer des heures… »

Saga s'était déjà détourné et pénétrait d'une démarche décidée dans le halo lumineux marquant l'ultime passage vers la salle gardienne des armures d'or, située exactement sous le Palais. Et, comme vingt ans plus tôt, Aioros lui emboîta le pas.

Tout était tel que dans son souvenir, toujours aussi vivace malgré les années. Saga se fit sans doute la même remarque, mais le temps d'arrêt qu'il marqua face aux boîtes dorées en demi cercle devant lui, fut bref. Déjà, il se rapprochait de la silhouette de l'atlante, affalée contre la paroi, près de l'entrée.

« Il dort, constata le Sagittaire, ayant rejoint le Pope avant de poser un genou à terre à côté de Mü. Son cosmos est… C'est étrange. Il est épuisé comme s'il s'en était servi au-delà des ses propres limites. Mü ? »

Une main posée sur l'épaule du Bélier, Aioros le secoua, une fois. Puis deux. Un vague marmonnement lui répondit tandis que Saga, surplombant l'atlante de toute sa taille, l'observait les sourcils froncés, en alternance avec les armures d'or à sa gauche.

Il ne doutait pas que Mü allait très vite recouvrer toutes ses capacités, à l'instar de lui-même la veille, mais les similitudes entre les deux situations ne manquaient pas de l'interpeller. Qu'est-ce que le Bélier était venu faire ici ? Qu'y cherchait-il ?

La permanence du chant inaudible mais lancinant des armures l'engourdissait peu à peu. Lui non plus n'était pas revenu en ce lieu depuis son adolescence, et il était frappé par cette vivacité émanant encore et toujours des douze symboles du Sanctuaire. Le temps s'était définitivement arrêté pour eux, ou plutôt, non. Suspendu.

Sans prévenir, la voix de Shion, grave et légèrement vacillante, résonna tel un écho lointain dans son esprit : _« Une très ancienne prophétie se transmet de Pope en Pope. Elle dit qu'un jour viendra où les armures seront réparées, un jour où leur renaissance sera inévitable, un jour où le dernier espoir de sauver les hommes sera anéanti… J'ai beaucoup cherché à comprendre ce mystère mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé. Ma tâche est donc de les conserver jusqu'à ce fameux jour même si… »_

Même si "quoi" ? Laissant échapper un soupir d'agacement, il secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de cette emprise hypnotique, avant de reporter une nouvelle fois son attention sur Mü. Celui-ci avait repris conscience et, soutenu par Aioros, s'était relevé, faisant face au Pope. Dans les iris parme encore voilés, Saga ne lut aucune réponse si ce n'était une profonde lassitude mâtinée d'une lueur de désespoir qui disparut si vite qu'il douta de l'avoir réellement entrevue. Un sourire triste la remplaça. Devant l'interrogation muette de son Pope, le Bélier esquissa un "non" de la tête, pas définitif toutefois.

« On sort d'ici. » Le ton rogue de Saga s'accompagna du jaillissement d'un éclair bref, donnant naissance à un ovale tremblotant dans l'espace autour d'eux. « Après vous. »

Mü et Aioros disparurent, absorbés dans la faille. L'aîné des Antinaïkos s'apprêtait à les suivre, avant de se retourner une dernière fois. Son regard s'accrocha successivement à chacune des boîtes luminescentes.

« Qu'attendez-vous ? Murmura-t-il. Qu'attendez-vous… de nous ? »

* * *

(1) United States Geological Survey


	38. Chapitre 30

**CHAPITRE 30**

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, début Juin…_

Cris de douleur et de colère. Ahanements dans l'effort. Halètements de fatigue. Dans l'atmosphère déjà chaude de ce début de journée, les témoignages auditifs d'une séance d'entraînement semblable à celle de veille, et sans nul doute identique à celle du lendemain n'en parvenaient qu'avec plus d'acuité au Taureau assis au niveau du deuxième rang des gradins. L'ombre sur l'arène sableuse là-bas, en face de lui, se recroquevillait à vue d'œil, au fur et à mesure que le soleil gagnait rapidement les plus hautes marches de sa course journalière.

Les yeux plissés, Aldébaran leva la tête en direction du disque aveuglant. Il appréciait cette chaleur sèche, lui qui avait grandi plongé dans la lourde et moite langueur de Brasilia, ou plutôt de ses faubourgs. Il prenait même plaisir à observer le cheminement du soleil si marqué sous ces latitudes, insensible à ses morsures, allant jusqu'à se gorger de son énergie bienfaisante. L'été qui s'affirmait chaque jour un peu plus était décidément sa saison préférée.

L'été, ou les étés plutôt… Reportant un regard encore clignotant sur la petite troupe qui se démenait en contrebas, il ne put retenir un soupir de nostalgie. Combien en avait-il déjà vu passer ? Combien avaient réussi, combien avaient échoué… Alors même que ces questions traversaient son esprit sans se raccrocher au passage, telles des pensées informes aussitôt effilochées par l'instant présent, il prit conscience qu'il connaissait la réponse à chacune d'entre elles. Il en eut presque le vertige.

_« Je me fais vieux, on dirait… » _Un sourire d'amusement erra sur ses lèvres à cette idée. Allons donc… si lui-même se qualifiait de la sorte, que devrait-il alors dire au sujet de Dôkho… Nul doute que ce dernier n'apprécierait pas plus que ça la comparaison. Et c'était bien parce que le respectable chevalier de la Balance constituait l'exemple à suivre, qu'Aldébaran en fut rasséréné. Nombreuses seraient les générations qui viendraient à leur tour fouler la poussière de cette arène sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas à en douter.

Néanmoins… Ceux qui luttaient aujourd'hui, tant contre leurs camarades que contre la chaleur, constituaient un groupe à part. Exceptionnel. Douze au plus se verraient accéder à la charge la plus prestigieuse du Sanctuaire. Au plus, car disposer du septième sens constituait une condition nécessaire, mais non suffisante. Encore fallait-il le maîtriser…

Il était trop tôt pour juger des aptitudes respectives de chaque aspirant, bien qu'Aldébaran perçût déjà de manière inconsciente quels seraient les heureux élus. Sagement, il préférait cependant réserver son pronostic. Nul n'était à l'abri d'une surprise.

Un vague tumulte étouffé lui parvint du bout de l'arène, mais il n'y prit pas garde, trop absorbé encore par la particularité incongrue de la situation actuelle. Que Saga ait décidé d'avancer considérablement le moment où leurs successeurs potentiels devaient être identifiés et entraînés ne l'avait pas surpris outre mesure. Après tout, même si leur avenir à court terme connaissait une embellie – toute relative, cela dit – depuis que tous savaient qu'une chance de s'en sortir leur était accordée, aucune garantie ferme et entière n'était encore ressortie de leur préparation à tous. Loin de là. La logique et la sauvegarde du Sanctuaire avaient présidé à cette décision… Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'en son for intérieur, le Taureau voyait là les prémices d'un changement radical dans ce qu'avait été sa vie jusque là. Non pas qu'il doutât, il s'était toujours placé au-delà de ce douloureux questionnement, sans le moindre effort. Mais il prenait conscience que quelle que soit l'issue du combat qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à mener, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. La profonde refonte de leurs relations, les prises de conscience des uns et des autres, les vérités révélées, l'acceptation mutuelle à laquelle tous consentaient bon gré mal gré… tout cela ne pourrait être effacé. Les fondements mêmes de la conviction collective animant ce Sanctuaire depuis des siècles s'en trouvaient remaniés sans qu'il fût possible d'imaginer ne serait-ce que le moindre retour en arrière. De fait… ces jeunes gens, là, en contrebas, que devait-il réellement aujourd'hui leur enseigner ?

L'écho d'une voix colérique rebondit jusqu'à lui, l'extirpant cette fois définitivement de ses réflexions. Reportant son attention sur le petit groupe anormalement constitué au centre de l'arène, il aperçut Aiolia en son centre, paraissant houspiller plus que de raison un apprenti penaud. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Ce fut à peine si le Lion se rendit compte de la large paume qui venait de se poser, décidée, sur son épaule droite.

« Ne discute pas ! » Sous le regard étréci de rage du chevalier d'or, la jeune aspirante referma la bouche, avant de baisser la tête. « Il faut te répéter les choses combien de fois ?! Ta position n'est pas bonne, bon sang ! Tu mériterais que ton adversaire cesse d'avoir pitié de toi… Et toi, tiens ! » Le Lion venait de faire volte face pour agresser l'autre sans préavis : « Depuis quand t'a-t-on donné l'ordre de retenir tes coups face à quelqu'un qui ne respecte même pas ce qu'on lui enseigne ?

- Mais, Seigneur, elle…

- Et alors ? Tu crois que ça va te rendre plus fort, de respecter la faiblesse de ton adversaire ? L'un comme l'autre ne méritez que…

- Aiolia, ça suffit. »

Le cadet des Xérakis eut la malencontreuse idée de vouloir s'en prendre dans la foulée à cet alter ego campé derrière lui, qui se permettait d'intervenir aussi cavalièrement. Mal lui en prit. Une série de craquements à la limite de la rupture se propagea sans une once de pitié au cœur de ses omoplates et seul un ploiement des genoux sauva la mise de son épaule, mais aussi et surtout signifia qu'il se pliait à l'injonction du Taureau.

« Onela, je vais te montrer une dernière fois le mouvement. Le chevalier du Lion a raison, ta jambe est mal placée et déséquilibre ta garde. Regarde. » Ecartant Aiolia l'air de rien mais avec toute la fermeté requise, Aldébaran s'avança, joignant le geste à la parole. Néanmoins, la voix sévère qui éclata dans l'esprit du Lion était parfaitement identifiable :

_« Va t'asseoir, et arrête de faire n'importe quoi. »_

Un instant, il fut tenté de se rebiffer… avant de tourner les talons, sans un mot. Aldébaran ne lui jeta pas le moindre coup d'œil tandis qu'il demeurait assis sur un gradin éloigné, le regard fixé sur le groupe d'apprentis de nouveau en place. Aiolia n'attendait toutefois pas d'attention particulière, compte tenu de son attitude déplacée. Il l'avait sans doute bien mérité… du moins, c'était ce que la partie encore raisonnable de son esprit lui soufflait inlassablement, comme pour lutter contre la montée en puissance d'une rage sourde, rongeant ses derniers vestiges de jugeote. Il en avait conscience… mais ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher. Il n'en avait plus envie. Il en avait d'ailleurs si bien conscience qu'en voyant le Taureau revenir vers lui d'un pas décidé, il devinait déjà la teneur de la leçon de morale qui était sans nulle doute sur le point de lui être servie.

Ça lui apprendrait. Aldébaran se tint coi. D'abord étonné, bientôt offensé par ce silence, Aiolia s'agita un instant sur l'inconfortable bloc de calcaire avant de lâcher, exaspéré :

« Bon, ça va, j'aurais pas dû, tu es content comme ça ?!

- Tu comptes passer tes nerfs sur tous les gens que tu croises aujourd'hui ? Si c'est le cas, trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne… »

Si. Evidemment. Se mordant les lèvres, Aiolia piqua du menton. Le Taureau finit par observer son vis-à-vis avec plus d'attention. Mâchoire serrée, regard orageux, et les deux inévitables petites rides entre les sourcils. Le Lion était contrarié, et il y avait de quoi.

« Ça m'étonnerait que cela te fasse plaisir de l'apprendre, mais nous sommes tous au courant.

- Je peux savoir comment ?

- La prochaine fois que tu te défouleras sur Angelo, tu prendras soin de barricader tes pensées. »

Et de deux. Creusant les épaules, joignant ses mains entre ses jambes tendues, Aiolia laissa échapper un œil vers le ciel. Saga le lui avait toujours seriné quand il était gosse, dans le dos d'Aioros bien entendu. Les dieux, ça n'existait pas. Ni seul et unique, ni sous forme de panthéon. Il n'empêchait qu'en cet instant, il aurait bien aimé avoir sous la main une espèce de déité, n'importe laquelle, juste pour la maudire l'espace de quelques heures salvatrices.

« A propos, tu es fier de toi ? »

Cela en fut trop.

« Je ne te permets pas ! » Le regard étincelant, Aiolia s'était brusquement redressé, comme piqué par une mouche. « Ce qu'a fait Angelo est…

- Ah ? Parce que c'est lui qui a ressuscité Marine peut-être ? » A l'évocation de ce prénom, les poings du Lion se serrèrent et ce fut d'un voix sifflante qu'il répondit :

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, je sais. » Aldébaran le regarda d'un air entendu : « Et je sais aussi que tu ne t'es même pas posé la moindre question à ce sujet.

- Parce qu'il n'y en a aucune !

- En es-tu tellement certain ? Si tu en es encore réduit à considérer Angelo de cette manière, alors…

- Ça n'a rien à voir. » Devant l'air buté, presque boudeur, d'Aiolia, les épaules du Taureau se haussèrent.

- Quelle que soit la façon dont tu as décidé de voir les choses, il n'empêche que c'est à toi qu'il revient de régler cette situation. » Interloqué, le cadet des Xérakis vit son massif compagnon se lever à ses côtés. « Ce n'est pas Angelo le problème aujourd'hui, et tu le sais très bien. Pour une fois, arrête de t'en prendre à la terre entière et de te trouver des excuses. Je croyais pourtant que tu avais compris la leçon. »

Et le Taureau de le planter là, avant de rejoindre ses ouailles.

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, pendant ce temps là…_

Camus aurait bien pu attendre Rachel et Aiolia dans son temple mais d'une part sa réserve personnelle de café ne s'était pas reconstituée depuis deux jours et d'autre part, il était tenté d'aller prendre la température de la situation auprès des hautes instances. Après tout, rien ne lui garantissait que le Lion serait présent, et l'idée de poireauter pendant des heures pour pas grand-chose ne l'agréait que modérément.

Aussi fut-il satisfait non seulement de percevoir l'odeur incomparable du café flottant dans les immenses cuisines du Palais mais aussi et surtout d'apercevoir la silhouette de Rachel toute de noir vêtue, perchée sur un tabouret en face de Thétis.

« Mesdames… » La pseudo inclinaison du buste qu'il eut à leur attention fit sourire les deux femmes, qui lui désignèrent le fond de cafetière posée entre elles deux.

« Tu arrives à temps, fit Rachel en faisant tomber les dernières gouttes dans une tasse. Le prochain risque de râler.

- Je vois que tu es déjà prête.

- On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait faire venir notre retardataire. »

Ainsi, le Verseau avait eu le nez creux. Son alter ego du cinquième temple n'avait pas confirmé sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans le cas contraire ?

- On reporte. Thétis allant mieux… » Cette dernière se raidit imperceptiblement, sous le regard à la fois ironique et compréhensif de Rachel, qui la rassura par ailleurs d'un effleurement de la main.

- Tiens, c'est vrai ça… » Camus avait tiré à lui le dernier tabouret restant. « … Ton poignet est déjà consolidé ?

- Presque. » La jeune femme fit jouer avec précaution sa fine articulation dépourvue de tout bandage. « En temps normal, Mü aurait laissé faire la nature. Mais je devais retrouver rapidement ma mobilité, alors il a accéléré la régénération de l'os, grâce à son cosmos. C'est encore un peu fragile ceci dit.

- En tout cas, content de voir que tu te sens mieux.

- … Merci. »

Thétis avait perçu derrière le ton neutre du Verseau une sollicitude sincère de sa part, qui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec une banale fracture. Aussi lui adressa-t-elle un sourire chaleureux, bien qu'empreint d'une imperceptible tristesse. Oui, elle allait mieux. Peut-être pas bien, mais mieux. La blessure serait longue à cicatriser, elle l'avait compris au contact d'Angelo, puis de tous ceux qui l'avaient entourée de leurs inquiétudes. Elle avait été bien égoïste de se réfugier et de se laisser aller dans sa propre souffrance, alors que tant d'eux avaient subi et surmonté leurs propres douleurs. Elle devait se montrer à la hauteur, et mériter leur respect. Pour la première fois, elle devait vivre avec un échec et des conséquences qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle, et non à son entourage. Sans doute cela la renforcerait-elle, en vue d'améliorer ses défenses psychiques. Porter une croix, la sienne en l'occurrence, se muait dans son esprit en une victoire sur elle-même, victoire certes incompréhensible pour autrui, mais salvatrice pour une Thétis dont l'empathie n'avait de cesse de se nourrir des malheurs des autres.

Tout n'était pas réglé, cela dit. Rachel venait par ses dernières paroles de lui rappeler qu'il lui restait encore un dernier écueil à appréhender, à apprivoiser, en vue d'une harmonie nécessaire qu'elle souhaitait du reste, mais dont elle ne savait comment y parvenir sans y sacrifier une partie de son cœur. Elle savait que son sursis ne durerait pas éternellement. Seulement, elle aspirait à s'y préparer encore un peu. Juste un tout petit peu.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

Thétis vit la pureté glacée du regard de Camus se troubler l'espace de quelques instants, avant qu'il ne réponde à Rachel, fataliste :

« Il me semble m'être déjà mieux porté, mais je suppose qu'au contraire je devrais être satisfait de la situation actuelle.

- Hum… » L'héritière Dothrakis avala une gorgée du breuvage brûlant sans sourciller, avant de rétorquer : « Si tu crois que qui que ce soit ici a la prétention d'affirmer ce qui est le mieux pour toi, tu te trompes.

- Content de te l'entendre dire, mais tu oublies Milo dans l'histoire. »

L'espace d'une seconde, Camus se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête, pour aborder ce sujet avec autant de franchise, et sans le moindre détour. S'il continuait dans cette réflexion, il risquait fort de couper court… sauf qu'il ne le souhaitait pas particulièrement se rendit-il compte. Il était cloîtré ici, quoi qu'il fasse. Pire encore, il était cloîtré avec lui-même. Et jusque là, il ne pouvait pas dire que le résultat de cette confrontation, bien peu engageante de prime abord, soit très concluant. Non pas qu'il ressentait le besoin de s'épancher plus particulièrement, non. Mais peut-être qu'une simple phrase, un simple mot, suffiraient à débloquer ce qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme une incessante et irritante sensation de blocage autour de laquelle il tournait sans relâche, mais sans trouver la moindre issue cohérente.

« Milo n'affirme rien. »

Dardant son regard délavé sur les deux femmes, le Verseau eut une hésitation. Rachel avait parlé, mais le hochement de tête de Thétis en disait tout aussi long.

« Il est d'ailleurs le seul dont ce n'est ni la raison, ni l'évidence, ni la logique qui le font agir.

- Tu parles de ton cousin, Rachel, fit Camus, avec circonspection.

- Quand bien même. Cela ne lui aura pas toujours rendu service, c'est vrai, mais en l'occurrence, il agit de la meilleure manière qui soit, bien qu'il ne s'en rende toujours pas compte, cet animal… » Un soupir échappa à la jeune femme.

- Je ne te suis plus.

- Evidemment. »

_Evidemment… Comment le pourrais-tu ? _

Sa journée, Rachel l'avait commencée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. La nuit régnait encore en maîtresse absolue malgré les timides incursions de l'aurore, quand elle avait retrouvé Aldébaran et Milo à la pointe nord de l'île. Ils l'avaient rejointe dans l'obscurité, à travers un terrain malaisé de n'être que rarement foulé, sans cependant s'en plaindre. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à réaliser n'aurait pas manqué de réveiller leurs compagnons et cela, les deux hommes tout comme l'héritière Dothrakis ne le souhaitaient pas. Chacun avait droit à ses quelques heures de répit, fussent-ils tous ou presque enlacés par Morphée. Un rêve, ou ne serait-ce qu'un repos bienfaiteur, ne pouvait que contribuer à cette sensation d'être vivant, quelque part.

Le silence de fait avait constitué leur seul compagnon pour ce troisième test des axes. Le silence d'une fin de nuit, mais aussi le silence des cosmos, des esprits. Le plus parfait des silences. Etait-ce à cause de lui justement ?

Entièrement centrée sur les deux chevaliers d'or, à l'écoute pleine et entière de leurs auras s'enflammant avec mesure mais aussi avec force, elle avait laissé leurs puissances respectives s'écouler en elle, telle une pluie bienfaisante qui retourne à la terre. Tous ses sens en éveil, le septième dominant tous les autres, elle avait perçu jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être la moindre parcelle de cosmos s'infiltrer, s'associer, se fondre au sien propre, déjà riche de ceux du Bélier, de la Balance, des Gémeaux et du Sagittaire. Ils avaient tous deux uni leurs énergies en une symbiose d'un naturel parfait, elle en avait reçu le fruit avec une facilité dont elle n'était pas encore revenue. A peine si le contrecoup de sa libération la déséquilibra-t-elle ; déjà elle s'était redressée sous leurs yeux ébahis. Ce n'était pas tant elle qui s'était endurcie, non, mais bien l'adjonction des empreintes des autres membres des XII qui avait fait son office.

Pourtant, cette satisfaction soudaine avait été ternie, par la simple réminiscence de l'aura du Scorpion à présent ancrée en elle. Ce chagrin qui l'avait tout à coup étouffée, cette colère impuissante et manifeste qui s'était insinuée dans ses veines jusqu'à étreindre son cœur… Ils ne lui appartenaient pas. Etait-ce cela que Thétis ne cessait de percevoir à chaque minute ? Il y avait de quoi devenir folle.

Elle avait su que les choses avaient été exposées, dites, entre Milo et Camus, et pourtant une insuffisance douloureuse perdurait, une insuffisance que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait combler. Pas tant qu'ils demeureraient dos à dos, séparés par une porte que nul ne saurait ouvrir à part eux.

Le timbre cristallin de Thétis s'infiltra sous le voile de ses pensées moroses :

« … Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer Camus, je le sais.

- Qu'il souffre ? » Ce n'était pas une question du Verseau, tant sa voix sourde trahissait sa lassitude. « J'ai sans doute mésestimé beaucoup de sa part, je le reconnais, mais je ne peux rien défaire. Lui comme moi devons vivre à présent avec cette vérité entre nous. Cela vaut sans doute mieux après tout… »

Mais il en doutait. Et rien ne pouvait témoigner plus que cela de l'impasse obscure de laquelle il avait certes commencé à se dégager, mais demeurant encore bien trop présente pour qu'il ne dispose ne serait-ce que de la possibilité d'entrevoir la situation sous un angle différent.

« Sa colère, murmura Rachel, comme pour elle-même, elle est toujours là. Milo, il… Ce n'est même plus de la souffrance, c'est au-delà de ça. »

Son regard et celui de Camus se croisèrent avant de s'accrocher. Et elle comprit que lui ne se complaisait plus seulement dans ses chaînes ; il était dans la plus totale incapacité de s'en libérer. Il les avait forgées pendant vingt ans. Vingt ans de trop. Quand bien même il aurait souhaité, voulu voir autre chose, il n'en avait plus la possibilité. Prisonnier de lui-même, il n'avait que le loisir de contempler la main tendue, sans y répondre. Ce geste ne suffisait plus.

Thétis cueillit délicatement la rondelle de citron qui flottait à la surface de son thé refroidi, avant de la découper en quartiers entre ses doigts, d'un air absent. Elle n'avait été surprise de rien lorsque Rachel s'était ouverte auprès d'elle de ses doutes et de ses inquiétudes quant au Scorpion et au Verseau. Elle était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions depuis longtemps. Et si elle devait pourtant en avoir pris l'habitude au cours des derniers mois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter de toutes ses forces que l'un des deux, Milo en l'occurrence, parvienne enfin à lire au fond de lui-même. Pour qu'il draine cette tristesse hors de lui. Pour que la signification profonde de la véritable amitié, signification qu'il abritait en lui, prenne enfin tout son sens. Pour que le jour se lève enfin sur celui qui le redoutait plus que tout.

« Ah ben c'est sympa, ça… Merci les filles… »

Elles sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble quand la voix de Kanon détonna dans les cuisines, et que des pas affairés résonnant sur les dalles de pierre brisèrent le silence déprimant qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Même pas une goutte, rajouta-t-il d'un air désolé en levant le pot vide de la cafetière devant ses yeux.

- Refais-en, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise… » Saga était entré à la suite de son frère, pour se diriger directement vers une bouteille d'eau placée là à son attention. Entre deux gorgées au goulot, il rajouta : « Et puis franchement, te servir un café après un entraînement, je me demanderai toujours comme tu arrives à faire ça.

- Petite nature.

- Parle pour toi. »

Camus suivait la joute verbale des jumeaux un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres tandis que Rachel, en équilibre précaire sur son tabouret, se penchait dangereusement au niveau de Kanon, accroupi devant un placard ouvert :

« Pas la peine de chercher, il n'y en a plus.

- De quoi ?! » Le tee-shirt qu'il transportait enroulé autour de ses épaules nues et luisantes de sueur glissa au sol tandis qu'il se relevait avec brusquerie. « Et sachant ça, vous n'en avez même pas laissé un peu pour…

- On a envoyé en chercher, arrête de râler.

- C'est pour le principe ! » Il s'était glissé derrière Thétis, lorgnant sur sa tasse, avant qu'elle ne le repousse d'un index planté au beau milieu du front :

« Petit un, c'est du thé, et petit deux, tu sens mauvais. Dehors. »

Le son de la télévision qui venait d'être allumée dans la salle adjacente ne suffit pas à couvrir d'abord les gloussement étouffés puis le franc et massif éclat de rire de l'aîné des jumeaux, si communicatif que l'hilarité fut bientôt générale.

« Oh, ça va toi ! Protesta le cadet. Et si moi je pue, tu pues, je te rappelle…

- C'est ça, passe devant, j'arrive ! »

La porte claqua sur un Kanon indigné et ce fut une Rachel encore secouée par le fou rire qui rejoignit le Pope, dans la salle du personnel où trônait un vieux poste de télévision.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Je vérifie. »

Les images de CNN défilaient sur l'écran, mais Saga portait une attention toute particulière au bandeau d'informations défilant en continu en bas de l'image. « Ils ont évacué le site, ça y est. Mais je voudrais m'assurer qu'ils continuent à verrouiller la zone. Je n'ai pas envie de trouver des civils sur notre route lorsque nous serons là-bas. »

Se rapprochant de lui, elle scruta l'écran à son tour avant de se détendre imperceptiblement, à l'instar de son compagnon.

« C'est bon. Visiblement, leur histoire d'usine chimique a l'air de tenir la route, commenta-t-il, satisfait. Du moins, encore assez longtemps, enfin, je l'espère… »

La question muette contenue dans le regard qui venait de se saisir d'elle fit tiquer Rachel, qui eut un geste d'ignorance :

- Je ne sais pas, Saga. La présence des Portes est d'une telle permanence depuis quelques semaines, que c'est à peine si je parviens à distinguer les modifications qui les concernent.

- A moins qu'il n'y en ait eu effectivement aucune.

- C'est possible.

- Alors quand ?

- Tu es à ce point pressé de compléter ta collection de trophées ? Fit-elle d'un ton badin, superposé à l'une de ces sempiternelles bouffées d'angoisse qui se saisissaient d'elle au moment le plus inopportun.

- Je me passerais bien de celui-là. » Il avait malgré tout perçu la fébrilité de la jeune femme et sa paume brûlante s'en vint caresser une joue fraîche, avant qu'il ne l'attire à lui avec douceur. « Nous connaissons le délai global, mais nous approchons de l'échéance. J'ai besoin d'une date précise, Rachel.

- Je comprends, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas toutes les données nécessaires. Encore un point d'une évidence parfaite, n'est-ce pas… »

L'amertume de la jeune femme était partagée par le Pope et sans même se concerter, chacun lut chez l'autre la promesse de ne pas partir sans laisser une trace des événements en cours. Au moins pour les générations futures. Au moins pour qu'elles aient de meilleures chances qu'eux de s'en sortir, sans être sacrifiées sur l'autel d'une tradition éculée et inutile. Quand bien même ils auraient su…

A force de retourner le sujet, Saga était parvenu à des conclusions sensiblement équivalentes à celles de sa compagne. Modifier l'équilibre du monde pour surseoir à la naissance des Portes relevait d'une responsabilité que même eux auraient refusé d'assumer. Pour la simple et bonne raison que le monde ne va pas comme on voudrait qu'il aille, quelles que soient les pichenettes qu'on veut bien lui asséner. Le Sanctuaire, de par sa nature, et le secret qui l'entourait, ne possédait pas cette toute puissance. Tout au plus aurait-il pu limiter quelques attentats, retarder quelques guerres pour au final n'assister à rien d'autre qu'au spectacle d'une humanité avide de se rattraper en matière de vilénies, de traîtrises, de mensonges et de joyeux massacres collectifs. L'inéluctable n'a pas pour vocation d'être annihilé.

Les Gardiens auraient cependant pu être contenus si, effectivement, ils avaient eu connaissance de leur existence mais aussi et surtout de la façon de les affronter… Des douleurs auraient sans nul doute pu être évitées, certains d'entre eux auraient ainsi eu la possibilité de voir arriver l'échéance finale avec une sérénité qu'ils peinaient aujourd'hui à reconquérir. Mais même cela n'aurait rien changé aux fondements du problème. Ensemble. "Etre" ensemble. Unis en une seule et même entité. De leurs individualités réaffirmées, parvenir à se fondre en un tout supérieur à la somme des parties. Et cela, oui, même s'ils avaient su…

Rachel à cet instant se détourna de l'homme qui la retenait contre lui, réaffirmant ses barrières mentales, avec suffisamment de tact pour qu'il n'y perçoive aucun rejet. Quelqu'un avait su, et ce quelqu'un était Shion. Sans doute ce dernier serait-il satisfait de constater qu'en dépit des gémonies auxquelles elle le vouait toujours, Rachel avait fini par admettre que si les méthodes étaient condamnables, le résultat n'était pas si catastrophique que ça. Pour sa part, elle acceptait de commencer à surmonter ses doutes. Les jumeaux aussi. Et d'autres encore. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne se plierait à de telles manœuvres subversives pour donner une chance à la prochaine génération qui serait en butte aux Portes. Jamais. Oui, au cas où cela tournerait mal, elle leur laisserait, à ces jeunes gens, toutes les informations nécessaires. En toute transparence. En toute honnêteté.

« Il n'en reste vraiment pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Du café. » Elle le contempla, interloquée avant d'éclater de rire :

- Tu peux bien te foutre de ton frère tiens !

- Je demandais au cas où tu aurais été assez charitable pour m'en garder dans un coin… »

Ils étaient revenus dans la cuisine où Thétis devisait toujours avec Camus, mais visiblement sur un autre sujet, tant tous les deux semblaient détendus. Rachel eut un sourire apaisé. Tout était encore possible… reportant son attention sur le Pope, elle proposa, taquine :

« Tu as toujours l'option "café italien du quatrième étage"…

- C'est ça… Pour que la cuillère tienne droite toute seule au milieu de la tasse, merci bien ! »

_Temple du Cancer, pendant ce temps-là…_

Et en effet… Aioros, perplexe, contemplait le contenu de la tasse qu'un Angelo enfermé dans sa salle de bain l'avait invité à se servir d'une voix agacée, en l'entendant entrer chez lui. Noir de chez noir. C'était bien simple, la queue de la cuillère semblait s'arrêter net à la surface d'un café tellement dense que le Sagittaire craignait d'y laisser son estomac si d'aventure, il y trempait les lèvres.

Silencieusement, il avait commencé à fureter dans le coin cuisine, à la recherche d'un sucre qu'il ne trouverait probablement pas, et se résignait à présent à allonger le breuvage infernal d'une bonne dose d'eau claire. Il se retourna un instant vers la porte fermée de la salle d'eau. Histoire de vérifier qu'il ne serait pas pris en flagrant délit de sacrilège.

Le crissement de la lame du rasoir sur une peau dure qui lui parvenait, assourdi, le rassura néanmoins ; Angelo n'était pas prêt de se montrer. Il allait y passer pas loin de dix bonnes minutes, songea-t-il tandis qu'il surveillait le filet d'eau s'échappant du robinet ouvert, comme chaque jour sans doute. L'italien n'avait guère le choix de toute manière, sauf à se balader avec une tête de repris de justice. Il n'avait déjà pas l'air particulièrement aimable rasé de frais, alors avec une barbe de quelques jours…

« Aïe !... Merde ! » Un vacarme ponctué de dégringolades d'objets et autres portes claquées fit sourire Aioros.

- Tu t'es coupé ? Lança-t-il d'une voix innocente en direction des grommellements furieux qui s'échappaient de la pièce close.

- Tu as déjà essayé de te raser avec la gueule ravagée ?!

- …

- … Oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

Angelo finit par s'extirper de la salle de bains, l'air mauvais, une boule de linge sale sous le bras qu'il expédia négligemment dans un panier à l'entrée de ses appartements, avant de se planter devant le Sagittaire, paisiblement installé dans un fauteuil sous la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, toi ?... Non, attends, laisse-moi deviner. » Il avait levé un index péremptoire. « Tu viens tester ma motivation à défoncer la jolie petite gueule de ton frérot, je parie…

- Angelo, arrête. »

Le Cancer, sur le point d'en rajouter dans le théâtral, ravala ses paroles devant le sourire badin de son invité malvenu. Les lèvres pincées, il redressa le menton, avant de hausser les épaules et de se détourner. Quelle matinée de merde…

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ? Tu as un argument imparable à m'opposer ? Le minet est venu pleurer dans le giron du pieux et sage Aioros ? »

Il fouillait dans les poches d'un jean abandonné sur une chaise et en extirpait enfin un briquet quand le Sagittaire répondit, d'une voix où pointait de l'amertume :

« Aiolia est assez grand pour régler ses problèmes tout seul.

- Ouh… » Angelo ne put empêcher un sourire ironique d'ourler ses lèvres tuméfiées. « Alors, ça fait quel effet de ne plus être le centre de son monde ?

- Je suis venu ici dans de bonnes dispositions ; ne m'oblige pas à t'envoyer te faire foutre. »

Le Cancer observa son vis-à-vis avec une attention accrue, bien planqué derrière la fumée de sa première cigarette de la journée. Aioros à cran, ça, c'était nouveau. Sans doute n'appréciait-il pas particulièrement la façon dont s'était comporté son cadet… Après tout, l'attitude du Lion ne faisait pas honneur à la noble vision qu'entretenait l'aîné des Xérakis de leur charge à tous. Et en cela, c'était bien la première fois que le Sagittaire et le Cancer se trouvaient être totalement d'accord.

« Il ne t'a pas loupé, on dirait… »

Si Angelo n'avait pas quitté Aioros des yeux, ce dernier n'était pas en reste. Il désigna le visage de l'italien d'un hochement de menton :

« Tu ne devrais pas rester comme ça.

- C'est Mü qui se fait attendre, grimaça Angelo, tout en jetant un coup d'œil au miroir accroché au mur, face à la fenêtre. Et en plus, il m'a cassé une dent, ce con… »

Sa joue enflée le faisait souffrir depuis la nuit dernière et il espérait que la pharmacopée - pour le moins douteuse cela dit - de l'atlante serait en mesure de lui éviter un passage à l'hôpital.

« Ah, quand on parle du loup… » Le Cancer se retournait déjà, la silhouette élancée du Bélier achevant à peine de se matérialiser au beau milieu de la pièce principale.

« Ça fait trois plombes que je t'attends.

- Au moins. Tiens.

- C'est une blague ? » Angelo venait de soulever le carré de tissu couvrant un bol fumant, avant de le laisser retomber aussi sec. « Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me coller ce… ce… _ça_ sur la tronche ?

- C'est toi qui vois mon ami, mais si tu veux retrouver un minimum d'aspect normal, je n'ai pas d'autre solution à te proposer.

- Je te déteste.

- De rien. »

Méfiant, l'italien jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la mixture pâteuse et noirâtre qui remplissait à demi le récipient brûlant, avant de demander :

« Et pour ma dent ?

- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Tu es quitte pour un aller-retour.

- Comme si j'avais que ça à faire aujourd'hui ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel à défaut de ses mains présentement occupées, il allait tourner les talons avant de se rappeler de la présence de ses deux alter ego :

« Vous comptez rester là ? Non parce que… Ah mais c'est pas vrai ça ! »

La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir sur une tête ornée d'une chevelure sombre en bataille, laquelle fut bientôt suivie d'un corps entier vaguement voûté aux mains enfouies au fond des poches, qui pénétra sans plus de façon dans la demeure du Cancer. Ce dernier rabattit son clapet une seconde fois. Il pouvait bien expédier les deux autres aux Enfers, mais pour le dernier arrivant, c'était inutile, il y était déjà.

« Je redescends pour ma part. » Fit la voix soudain hésitante de Mü. Son regard venait de croiser celui du Capricorne… et ce qu'il y vit lui rappela par trop insidieusement leur dernière conversation. Il ne sentait pas le courage de l'affronter. Pas en ce moment.

« Angelo, si tu as encore besoin de moi, je serai aux archives.

- Ça m'étonnerait. » Marmonna l'italien, avec toutefois un vague signe de tête à l'attention du Bélier que ce dernier décida de considérer comme un remerciement avant de s'évaporer.

Shura s'était avancé dans la pièce sans un mot, et laissé choir sous la fenêtre, le dos contre le mur et les jambes allongées devant lui. Il ne quittait pas le Cancer des yeux cependant.

« Tu as un commentaire à faire ? Lui demanda l'autre, acerbe.

- Aucun. » L'espagnol ne souriait pas, mais une lueur fugitive d'amusement illumina l'espace d'un instant son regard sombre et fatigué.

- Angelo… » Aioros s'était redressé dans son fauteuil et, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, entrouvrit les mains comme pour appuyer son propos. « Je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler.

- Tu sais que tu en as de bonnes toi ? Et pour lui dire quoi ? Tu ne serais pas en train de me suggérer d'aller m'excuser par hasard ?

- Si j'avais été à sa place, moi aussi je t'aurais collé une raclée. Et tu m'aurais laissé faire… exactement comme hier soir.

- Pour ma part, je trouve ça largement suffisant.

- Il n'a pas compris.

- Qu'il s'en démerde. »

Un soupir à la limite de l'exaspération ponctua le silence. Angelo, posant sèchement sur la table le récipient laissé par Mü, finit par asséner d'une voix sourde :

« Je te jure, Aioros, sur ma propre tête – et tu sais à quel point j'y tiens - que je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe. Je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention, je n'aurais même jamais imaginé qu'un tel truc puisse me tomber dessus. Je ne peux même pas l'expliquer. C'est comme ça… C'est tout.

- Mais tu ne regrettes pas. » Cela n'avait rien d'une question.

« Bah… » Le Sagittaire avait tout à coup retrouvé son sourire, peut-être un peu triste, ou plutôt nostalgique : « Je sais tout ça, Angelo. Si on pouvait l'expliquer, la vie serait sans doute plus simple… mais aussi moins… surprenante. Moins cruelle aussi. » L'italien voulut répondre, mais ce sourire qui lui faisait face, ornant un visage caché derrière le masque de la honte… Il se rappela. Et comprit.

« C'est bon, je vais aller le voir. Discuter, fit-il avec un hochement de tête. J'espère juste qu'il acceptera.

- Mon frère t'apprécie plus que tu ne l'imagines. Montre-lui qu'il a raison d'avoir confiance. »

Après le départ du Sagittaire, Angelo jeta un coup d'œil en direction du bol, leva un sourcil, puis trouva un sursis auprès de Shura qui n'avait pas décollé de son coin de mur. Tout en s'asseyant sur les dalles face à lui, il lui tendit une cigarette et ramena le cendrier entre eux.

« Tu as mal ? Fit le Capricorne, un index pointé sur la joue enflée de son vis-à-vis.

- M'en parle pas. »

Les traits de l'italien se contractèrent, comme si évoquer la douleur lui en faisait réellement prendre conscience. Néanmoins, il semblait préférer reporter son attention, distraite mais constante, sur son pouce gauche qu'il grattait tant bien que mal, la cigarette coincée entre les doigts de sa main droite, signe d'inquiétude chez le Cancer dont il n'avait jamais réussi à perdre l'habitude. Et son regard qui exerçait de nombreux allers-retours furtifs vers la chaise, ou plutôt le téléphone auquel elle servait de support, située à quelques pas de là n'était pas en reste.

« Elle n'a pas appelé ?

- Hein ? » Angelo avait sursauté, et levant les yeux vers Shura, il le contempla d'un air stupide.

- Si on m'avait dit que je verrais ça avant de mourir… »

Un rire naquit au creux de la gorge du Capricorne, et s'en vint déborder ses lèvres, avant que sa main lasse ne vienne à passer sur son visage. Ce geste parut étouffer son rire, l'étrangler.

« Shura, je…

- Ça me fait plaisir pour toi. Franchement. » L'espagnol s'était détourné, devant le regard soudain trop perçant de son vieux compagnon de route. « J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un truc pareil puisse t'arriver, à toi, mais finalement… Ouais, c'est bien.

- Ecoute…

- Non, vraiment. Je suis content. »

Les doigts d'Angelo se resserrèrent, tandis que son mégot encore fumant allait se réfugier contre la plinthe.

« Tant mieux. Après tout, tu l'as mé…

- Arrête ! »

Le bras tendu à l'horizontale, le Cancer venait de planter son poing dans le mur, à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Shura, qui n'avait pas cillé.

« Arrête ça, bordel… »

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent de longues secondes, en silence. Avec lenteur, le Capricorne porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres, aspira une profonde bouffée, l'emprisonna dans ses poumons, avant de la laisser s'échapper en de longues, très longues volutes bleutées.

« Fais pas le con, Shura. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas à moi. » Angelo ne se rendit même pas compte que sa voix se brisait. « On a tous besoin de toi… Bon sang _j'ai_ besoin de toi ! »

L'espagnol eut un sourire. Harassé.

« Tu es en vie, je suis en vie, et on va le rester. » Détendant son bras, l'italien laissa retomber sa main sur l'épaule de son alter ego. Et la serra. « Tu comprends ?

- Ça, pour rester en vie, c'est sûr, tu auras besoin de moi, finit par dire Shura d'une voix douce, saisissant le poignet devant lui pour l'étreindre à son tour, avant de l'écarter. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir crever. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

- J'en ai autant à ton égard. »

Le Capricorne hocha la tête, sans répondre. Repliant ses jambes, il se redressa, sous le regard noir d'Angelo.

« Tu devrais aller t'occuper de ça, là… » Dit-il en désignant d'un geste vague le visage levé vers lui, « On se retrouve dès que Rachel le souhaitera. »

Un sursis. Voilà tout ce qu'Angelo venait de gagner. Longtemps il resta assis par terre, à contempler la porte à demi refermée derrière Shura. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse être aussi difficile. Il avait eu de la chance finalement… Lui, le Cancer réfugié derrière sa propre solitude pendant des années, n'aurait jamais pu imaginer tout ce que la perte d'un être cher pouvait représenter en terme de souffrance avant aujourd'hui. Dans le miroir que Shura venait de lui tendre, il avait contemplé sa propre vie, le parfait reflet inversé de celle de son ami. L'espagnol venait de tout perdre, alors qu'il avait tout eu. L'italien n'avait jamais rien eu, et risquait à présent de tout perdre.

_Quelque part, au cœur du Sanctuaire…_

La poussière tardait à retomber sur le plateau minéral, achevant de se disperser dans l'air chaud autour des deux silhouettes qui n'avaient pas baissé leur garde. Rachel venait de contrôler son dérapage avec une certaine réussite qui devait beaucoup à la chance, tandis que Kanon, mâchoire serrée, tâchait d'oublier les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur sa pommette droite. Oh, pas grand-chose… Mais elle l'avait touché. Et le sourire carnassier qu'elle arborait là-bas, à une dizaine de mètres de lui, en disait long sur la satisfaction qu'elle en retirait.

« Très bien. Si tu le prends comme ça… »

Ce fut à peine si elle le vit se déplacer. Elle prenait seulement conscience de sa disparition quand son cosmos perçut, lui, un mouvement sur son flanc droit, d'une rapidité sans commune mesure avec le festival précédent. Ce fut juste. Mais suffisant pour qu'elle s'élance d'un bond, son corps souple s'arquant en une courbe parfaite au-dessus de son assaillant, avant de se réceptionner sur une pointe de pied, qu'elle relâcha aussitôt d'une impulsion brève pour contre attaquer, filant à ras de terre. Kanon, qui l'avait vue lui échapper, acheva de se retourner, bloquant le poing qui fusait vers ses côtes d'un preste revers du bras. Cette fois, ce fut son visage qu'un sourire illumina brièvement, jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche la torsion douloureuse imprimée au poignet de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se rejeta en arrière, concentrée, sans lâcher une seconde du regard l'homme qu'elle affrontait dans le cadre de son entraînement devenu biquotidien.

Entraînement… Depuis quelques jours, cette nécessaire occupation avait passé la vitesse supérieure, et plus exactement depuis qu'il était revenu avec Thétis. Rachel ne s'était jamais dérobée, ni n'avait rechigné depuis l'accord qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux en vue de l'affrontement contre les Portes. Néanmoins aujourd'hui… il y avait plus qu'une volonté à caractère d'obligation dans les gestes et l'énergie qu'elle dégageait. Elle jetait ses forces dans ce pseudo combat comme si cela devait être le dernier, comme si l'instant présent devait être le moteur essentiel d'un avenir qu'elle paraissait entrevoir à présent avec une résolution nouvelle.

D'un côté, le cadet des Antinaïkos en était satisfait et soulagé. Il n'avait que trop perçu chez elle la valse des hésitations qui tôt ou tard trahissent le corps et l'esprit, et mènent au trépas… Tout cela avait été biffé d'un trait tiré d'une main affirmée. Laquelle ? La sienne ? Oui, il y avait des chances. Il y retrouvait trop la marque de cette femme connue depuis tant d'années pour en douter. De l'autre… il ne pouvait se défendre d'un certain étonnement inquiet. Nathan arpentait l'ultime frontière, et sa fille n'avait jamais été aussi vivante qu'en cet instant. Si c'était là le résultat auquel il avait voulu parvenir de par son geste désespéré, il avait réussi au-delà de toute espérance. Etait-il réellement possible qu'elle ait mis de côté toutes ses hésitations, et qu'elle ait enfin trouvé les raisons auxquelles raccrocher le rôle qu'elle allait devoir jouer ?

« Alors ? C'est tout ? Tu t'attendris mon cher…

- Je ne suis pas censé t'abîmer, je te rappelle.

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu me touches. »

En effet. Rachel ne s'était pas améliorée, non. Elle avait purement et simplement retrouvé son niveau d'antan. Ils en avaient tous les deux parfaitement pris conscience. C'était un ultime coup de pied asséné à une vitesse hallucinante au cœur d'une série déjà rapide qui avait valu à Kanon cette légère estafilade. Toute son attention accaparée par le souci de parer l'ensemble des coups, il n'avait pas vu celui-ci, qui rompait avec le rythme qu'elle avait imposé. Non pas que cela l'inquiétât outre mesure. En situation réelle, il ne se serait pas laisser piéger, il n'avait pas le moindre doute à ce sujet.

A présent…

« Pas faux, admit-il, amusé. Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas en faire plus pour toi, si nous respectons les termes de notre contrat.

- Pas de coup en cosmos actif, hein… Ce ne serait effectivement pas très raisonnable, je te l'accorde. » Elle baissa sa garde un instant, se redressant : « Mais question rapidité… Une dernière pour la route ?

- Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? »

Tandis qu'ils s'élançaient l'un vers l'autre, Kanon se surprit à ne pas du tout avoir envie de se laisser dépasser. Sans doute cette course permanente à l'excellence dont l'habitude était puissamment ancrée en lui depuis son plus jeune âge n'était-elle pas étrangère à ce désir soudain, même face à Rachel. Lui aussi en cet instant souhaitait tout à coup exercer la large palette de ses possibilités physiques, pour convaincre. Pour se convaincre.

Cette fois, aucun des deux ne se déroba. Les coups de poings et les coups de pieds portés à une allure trépidante dans l'intervalle plus que restreint entre leurs corps n'étaient ni feints, ni retenus, attaque et défense s'exerçant avec une simultanéité parfaite de chaque côté. Seul une altération de l'équilibre de l'autre, par un coup judicieusement placé au plus près du centre de gravité de l'adversaire était susceptible de procurer un certain avantage, et c'était à l'occasion de ce type de combat que Kanon se rappelait qu'affronter une femme n'avait rien d'une sinécure, pour lui qui était grand, face à elle dont le centre de gravité était plus bas. Néanmoins, prenant le risque d'abaisser légèrement sa garde, il ploya sur ses genoux pour insinuer son poing sous le bras de son adversaire et heurter sa hanche gauche. Déséquilibrée, Rachel esquissa un pas de rétablissement vers l'avant… tout en profitant, malgré la douleur qui irradiait soudain son côté, de l'ouverture ainsi exposée pour lancer son genou gauche vers le haut, en direction du plexus de son vis-à-vis. Kanon se rejeta en arrière juste assez vite pour éviter le coup dont il perçut cependant le souffle d'un peu trop près, et leur joute s'annula d'elle-même lorsque qu'ils bloquèrent réciproquement leurs poings l'un contre l'autre.

De longues secondes ils s'observèrent ainsi, arc-boutés sur leurs jambes, les bras crispés, la sueur perlant à leurs fronts, tandis que ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'acceptait visiblement de céder un pouce de terrain. La voix de Rachel s'éleva alors, tendue par l'effort à soutenir :

« Kanon, je peux te poser une question ?

- Dis toujours.

- Est-ce que tu m'as déjà considérée comme une rivale ? »

Les yeux verts de l'Antinaïkos s'élargirent de stupéfaction. Les genoux de Kanon firent tout à coup mine de céder, tandis que l'équilibre de leur opposition se déplaçait soudain en faveur de Rachel… avant qu'il ne se reprenne, desserrant les poings, pour immédiatement s'emparer des poignets de la jeune femme avec une certaine brutalité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? » Grinça-t-il, tout en l'obligeant à baisser les bras, face à lui. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, se rendit-il compte, mal à l'aise ainsi pris sous le feu intense de son regard.

- Ce que nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps d'éclaircir depuis ton retour. »

Elle ne cillait pas, pas un seul instant, malgré l'étau sans cesse plus solide autour de ses poignets.

- Pourquoi… maintenant ?

- Parce que je ne veux plus de malentendus. Parce que… nous n'aurons bientôt plus le temps. »

Kanon comprit qu'elle ne lui laissait aucune possibilité de se dérober à une réponse, quelle qu'elle fût d'ailleurs. Il relâcha son emprise dans un soupir excédé, avant de reculer jusqu'au bord du plateau rocheux et de se tourner vers le large.

« Tu savais ?

- Je m'en doutais, oui. »

Un instant, elle observa le dos qu'il lui présentait, dont le dessin harmonieux lui apparaissait par intermittence entre les longues mèches azuréennes balayées par le vent, puis, en quelques pas, vint se poster à ses côtés.

Il osa un oeil dans sa direction, pour ne contempler qu'un visage serein, au regard perdu sur la ligne d'horizon. Il ne savait que penser, ou que croire. Après tant d'années… Non pas qu'il ait jamais oublié, mais à l'instar du reste, de tout le reste, il avait enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire chacun de ces instants. Leur souvenir, durant la longue séparation d'avec son jumeau, lui avait fait trop de mal. Fallait-il donc que même cela, il doive l'affronter de nouveau ? Et son frère ?

« Non… » Elle avait murmuré. « Cela ne m'appartient pas, je ne te demanderai jamais de revenir là-dessus. Ni à Saga.

- Alors… Si nous devons laisser cela au passé, pourquoi en parler maintenant ?

- Parce que, moi, je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un rival. Je voulais que tu le saches. Et ce ne sera jamais le cas, même à présent, même… plus tard, si nous survivons à tout cela. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, ses traits brouillés par sa lourde chevelure soumise aux caprices des bourrasques. D'une main, elle l'écarta, la retenant dans sa nuque. Tout en elle respirait l'honnêteté, le souci de dire vrai, d'être vraie. Kanon avait l'impression que son visage était tout à coup empreint d'une douce lumière, une clarté intérieure qu'il percevait avec son esprit plutôt qu'avec ses yeux.

« Rachel… » Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme : « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que…

- Et toi, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que vous avez failli gâcher tous les deux ? Tu ne les as pas vues, ces barrières, celles que vous vous êtes imposés, ces frontières à ne pas dépasser, et qui vous ont fait tant de mal ? Qui vous ont diminués ? Qui vous ont… déchirés ? Oui… Tu l'as laissé gagner… » Prenant le visage qu'elle connaissait si bien entre ses mains, elle ajouta sans le quitter des yeux, « … en croyant que ça vous sauverait tous les deux. Qu'ainsi les choses seraient en ordre. Peut-être même que cela suffirait pour tout effacer. Mais vous sauver de quoi, par tous les dieux ?! »

Ebranlé, Kanon oscillait entre le doute et la crainte, celle de poursuivre plus avant la réflexion de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait croire que cela fut si simple. Si évident. Des barrières, oui, sans doute, mais qui ne les auraient pas prises en considération ? De quelle justification valable auraient-ils pu, son jumeau et lui, se réclamer pour les abattre ? Ils avaient outrepassé des limites interdites et ce, dans leur pleine inconscience, pour se rendre compte trop tard du puits sans fond qui les attendait au bout de la route, sans espoir aucun de trouver le moyen de le contourner. Il ferma les yeux, pris de vertige, mais ce fut pour revivre avec autant de précision que si cela se déroulait à l'instant même, leurs retrouvailles douloureuses…

_« Mon jumeau… Pendant toutes ces années, seul… Ne t'ai-je donc pas manqué ? »_

_- Si… Si tu m'as manqué ? Oh, Kanon… Tu ne comprends donc pas que je te livre la vérité ? Que si je ne t'ai pas cherché, c'était pour ne pas souffrir ? Chaque jour depuis quinze ans, chaque matin, j'ai vécu avec le froid de ton absence… Cela fait quinze ans que je suis incomplet, que je tourne en rond sans trouver ce qui m'a manqué le plus. Oh, mon frère… J'étais si égoïste, j'ai refusé de penser que cette souffrance, tu la partageais. Mais les années ont passé, j'ai vécu avec ce vide au fond de moi et j'ai eu peur d'affronter une nouvelle douleur en te retrouvant… »_

Et aujourd'hui, qu'en était-il ? Malgré la satisfaction mutuelle qu'ils avaient eue à se retrouver, malgré la volonté de Kanon de surmonter son amertume, et celle de Saga de s'extirper de sa culpabilité, il restait encore ce silence entre eux, coupable d'être indicible. Pourtant, chaque parole, chaque geste… Il s'agissait de concevoir l'inconcevable, simplement pour… recouvrer leur sérénité. Leur père le lui avait fait comprendre à peine deux jours plus tôt. Accepter pour vivre et faire vivre.

Rachel contemplait le double de son compagnon, pensivement, tandis que détourné d'elle, il faisait tourner d'un air absent le sceau familial autour de son annulaire. Elle retrouvait chez lui tant de choses… Kanon lui avait reproché de ne pas l'avoir fait rechercher plus tôt. Le malentendu…

« Tout ce que je voulais, c'était respecter ta décision, malgré mon désaccord, dit-elle alors, d'une voix calme. C'était ton choix, je ne croyais pas que tu le regretterais aussi vite.

- Oui… Oui, j'étais persuadé que… C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais, que les dieux m'en soient témoins, je ne souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi de subir ce que j'ai subi. Mais j'ai insisté, je me suis enferré comme un imbécile, le temps n'a fait que recouvrir ce qui finalement est toujours là. » Il baissa les yeux vers elle : « C'est vrai, je t'en ai voulu. J'admets avoir cru que tu me maintenais éloigné parce que tu avais peur qu'il ne t'échappe. Parce que toi-même tu refusais de voir tout ce qui nous liait.

- J'aime ton frère pour ce qu'il est, plein et entier. A savoir avec la part de toi qu'il a en lui. J'ai été très longtemps en colère contre toi, croyant que tu ne te rendais pas compte de la torture que tu lui avais imposée. Pour moi, vous deux séparés… il n'y avait rien de pire. Pour lui, pour toi et de fait… pour moi. Etre impuissante devant un être amputé de lui-même… je ne pouvais pas le supporter. C'était égoïste de ma part, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas moi qui disposais de la solution. A présent… tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir la certitude que nous sommes deux à souhaiter la même chose.

- Rachel…

- Non, attends, laisse-moi terminer. Je ne veux plus voir aucun d'entre nous lutter contre lui-même, ça nous a fait à tous beaucoup trop de mal, les dieux seuls savent ce que serait devenu le Sanctuaire si… si les Portes n'étaient pas revenues. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, je prie pour que chacun s'en tire du mieux possible, j'espère que, quoi qu'il arrive, la leçon sera bénéfique. Nous avons cette chance… » Elle posa une main sur son cœur, l'autre sur le cœur de Kanon. « Ce Cosmos dont nous sommes conscients, cette extension de nous-mêmes. Il nous permet de voir au-delà de tant de choses… au-delà de nos peurs et de nos doutes. Nous ne sommes pas des dieux, mais quelque part, nous sommes un peu plus que des hommes. C'est cela qui nous autorise à lutter pour le salut de tous. Mais c'est aussi cela qui nous offre cette occasion unique de vivre au-delà des carcans et des restrictions imposés au plus grand nombre. Le refuser reviendrait à nous détruire, chacun et ceux qui nous entourent. Il s'agit de notre liberté de vivre comme nous l'entendons, nous l'avons trop chèrement payée pour ne pas l'accepter. Aujourd'hui, je souhaite que nous soyons libres, libres d'aimer, libres de ressentir, libres d'être ce que nous sommes. »

Saisissant la main gauche de la jeune femme posée sur son torse, Kanon en étreignit les doigts fins entre les siens.

- C'est donc cela qui te motive ?

- J'appartiens à un cercle. » Le tatouage autour de son poignet, entre eux, n'avait jamais paru si marqué et si vivant qu'en cet instant. « J'appartiens à ceux qui sont les miens. Je ne suis pas grand-chose à l'échelle de notre monde, mais si je gagne cette liberté, nous la gagnons tous. Nous demeurons ensemble pour vivre une seule et même vie.

- Je ne sais pas si… » Il se mordit les lèvres. « … Si le but que nous devons atteindre est réellement celui-là. Mais… Pourtant, j'aimerais qu'il le soit. » Un sourire revint sur ses traits, quelques plis rieurs marquant le coin de ses yeux, sourire auquel elle répondit, dans un accord silencieux.

_Les arènes, Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

Désœuvré ? Oui, certainement. Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres minces, dans l'ombre de la dorienne à demi écroulée, plantée en haut des gradins. Andreas se tenait là, pour fuir les rayons cuisants du soleil, mais aussi et surtout pour faire oublier sa présence. Mais même sans ça…

Qu'avait-il cru au final ? Revenir ici, et reprendre le cours de la vie du Sanctuaire là où Shion l'avait forcé à le laisser ? Il s'était imaginé des évidences, celles en tout cas qu'il s'était évertué à considérer comme les règles uniques à suivre et à respecter. Force, puissance, ambition… Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû lui être enlevé. La direction du Sanctuaire devait leur revenir, à Nathan et à lui, selon ce que leur avait assuré le Pope assassiné. Il avait fallu partir, s'enfuir, pour mieux servir le Domaine Sacré. En tout cas, c'était ce dont il était demeuré persuadé tout au long de ces vingt dernières années. Un mensonge. Il fallait bien qu'il l'admette à présent. Shion leur avait menti à eux aussi. Nathan et lui avaient vite intégré leur inutilité manifeste, face à une direction imprimée au Sanctuaire que non seulement ils ne cautionnaient pas, mais aussi et surtout ne leur laissant aucune place.

Le père de Rachel avait eu plus de courage que lui. Et sans doute aussi avait-il fait preuve d'une plus grande ouverture d'esprit que la sienne. Il était certes un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte. A ce point obnubilé par ce qu'il considérait comme devant lui revenir de droit, il n'avait pas vu, ou pas su voir les doutes animant son vieux compagnon, ni sa peine devant le destin programmé de sa fille. Il s'en voulait à présent. Et il aurait bien aimé le lui dire avant qu'il… Cette manie de toujours s'approprier ce qu'il croyait mériter, pouvoir, richesse, amitié même, lui jouait aujourd'hui un bien sale tour.

Centré sur ses idées sombres et contradictoires, il ne sentit pas le chevalier du Taureau s'approcher de lui et ce ne fut que lorsque l'ombre dans laquelle il s'abritait prit une ampleur anormale qu'il leva les yeux sur sa droite.

« Des nouvelles ? Demanda son massif interlocuteur.

- Stable. »

Andreas, lorsqu'il quittait le Sanctuaire, passait de longues heures au chevet de Nathan. Toutes aussi inutiles les unes que les autres d'ailleurs, l'esprit de son compagnon de toujours demeurant obstinément coupé de la réalité.

Il récupère doucement, poursuivit-il avec une certaine mauvaise grâce, mais ne semble pas avoir la capacité de revenir.

- Vous ne parvenez pas à entrer en contact avec lui dans le surmonde ?

- Non. »

A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas fait de tentative. Trop conscient qu'il risquait de ne pas pouvoir faire face à ce qu'il y trouverait. Aldébaran n'insista pas cependant, qu'il eut compris ou non ce que recouvrait cette réponse concise et sèche. Les pouces coincés dans sa ceinture, il désigna le bas de l'arène du menton :

« Alors ? J'ai vu que vous les observiez.

- Certains sont très jeunes…

- Pas plus jeunes que vos propres enfants lorsque vous avez commencé à développer leurs capacités. »

"_Ça n'a rien à voir"_, faillit rétorquer le vieil Antinaïkos avant d'opter plutôt pour un silence neutre. Evidemment, c'était exactement la même chose. En quoi ces adolescents démontraient-ils moins de capacités que celles dont ses fils avaient preuve ? En vertu de quoi auraient-ils mérité un manque de considération ? La dureté soudaine de ses traits masquait son agacement, à l'idée que Nathan aurait pu lui poser exactement les mêmes questions.

« Ce n'est pas bien ce que vous avez fait, vous savez.

- Pardon ?

- Les abandonner comme ça, il y a vingt ans… ce n'était que des gosses.

- Tu n'as rien dit toi non plus, il me semble… alors que tu m'avais reconnu, rétorqua le vieil homme dans un sursaut de colère.

- J'ai obéi aux ordres de mon Pope.

- Moi aussi, figure-toi. »

Le ton était amer, mais Aldébaran n'en eut cure. Après tout, on l'avait bien obligé à taire la vérité, sans aucune justification, une vérité qu'il avait toujours considérée, et qu'il considérait encore comme bien plus importante que n'importe quelle raison d'état.

« Ça n'excuse rien. Ils avaient besoin de leur père. Votre soi-disant "mort" a été un coup terrible pour eux.

- Permets-moi d'en douter.

- Vous ne devriez pas être aussi dur avec eux. Ils vous aimaient… malgré tout. »

Malgré tout. Il n'avait pas besoin d'Aldébaran pour concevoir tout ce que cette expression pouvait receler de pièges et de non-dits, néanmoins il lui sut presque gré d'avoir prononcé à voix haute cette maigre consolation.

« Et eux ? » Nathan suivait du regard la petite troupe d'aspirants se dirigeant vers la sortie des arènes, à l'issue d'une journée encore bien remplie. « Ont-ils besoin de leur famille pour vivre et s'entraîner ici ? Cela ne les diminue en rien, en rien du tout. Tout comme cela a été ton cas, si je me rappelle bien.

- Je vous ai connu d'une mauvaise foi beaucoup plus convaincante. » Le Taureau avait répondu d'une voix tranquille, nonobstant les derniers mots d'Andreas, qui parurent d'ailleurs s'évaporer au contact de leur destinataire.

Aldébaran, le gamin trop grand pour son âge, timide et empoté, qui avait un jour débarqué au Sanctuaire pour recevoir un entraînement digne de ses capacités brouillonnes repérées par un chevalier d'argent missionné à l'époque en Amérique du Sud… Il s'était révélé quelques mois à peine après son arrivée. Epanoui. Et l'homme mûr qu'il était devenu rendait hommage à l'adolescent qu'il avait été, ne s'écartant jamais de cette ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixé et qui n'appartenait qu'à lui seul. Sans doute était-ce là son garde-fou personnel. Etre capable de ne pas se poser de question ne constituait pas un indice de bêtise, mais bien le signe d'une sagesse indispensable au cœur du Sanctuaire. La sagesse de celui qui n'éprouve pas le besoin de chercher des réponses, lorsque ces dernières lui apparaissent naturellement comme des évidences.

« Ces enfants que tu crois aider et sauver grâce au Sanctuaire… Tu en fais des machines de guerre. En ce sens, tu n'es pas différent de Nathan ou de moi. Tu ne peux pas nous reprocher d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ce but soit atteint.

- Ils ont le choix.

- Tu es trop naïf.

- Et vous, vous oubliez que Shion n'est plus là de puis quinze ans. »

Sous le regard interrogateur et vaguement soupçonneux qu'Andreas lui lança, le Taureau poursuivit, tout en lui faisant face :

« Votre fils aîné nous a confié, à Aiolia et moi, la libre gestion des centres d'entraînements et ce, depuis des années. Il ne nous a donné qu'une seule consigne : faire de ceux qui en sont capables et surtout qui le souhaitent des êtres aptes à se défendre et à défendre le Sanctuaire. _De ceux qui le souhaitent_. Depuis que Shion est mort, aucun des gosses qui sont passés par l'un de nos centres n'a fait l'objet de la moindre contrainte. Tous ceux qui aujourd'hui occupent un poste, qu'il soit de bronze ou d'argent, l'ont voulu et ont trouvé d'eux-mêmes les raisons suffisantes à leur choix. Tous savent que leur cosmos leur permet de tuer. Et tous ont d'autant plus conscience de la fragilité des vies qu'ils se sont engagés à protéger.

- Et que fais-tu des autres ? De tous les autres qui échouent ? » Demanda Andreas sur un ton qui se voulait de défi pour mieux masquer le trouble désagréable, presque honteux, qu'avaient éveillé en lui les paroles du Taureau. « Quand ils ont perdu leur fierté, et leur honneur, quand ils se retrouvent sans rien de ce qu'ils avaient espéré ? Au nom de quoi peux-tu affirmer que ceux qui n'accèderont pas à la charge de chevalier d'or comme peut-être la moitié de ces gamins, là, en bas, se contenteront d'un rôle subalterne, oubliant bien sagement ce qu'ils auront tout de même appris ? Oui, ils n'auront pas acquis la maîtrise suffisante de leur septième sens, mais qu'est-ce qui les empêchera pour autant de s'en servir ?

- La confiance. Celle que le Sanctuaire a mise en eux, depuis le début. La responsabilité, qu'on leur enseigne dès leur arrivée. Le respect de l'autre, la justice. Même si certains d'entre eux ne seront pas appelés à occuper une place prestigieuse, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils en deviendront inutiles et méprisables. Chacun a le droit d'occuper une place sur cette terre, et ceux-là le feront sans nul doute avec fierté parce que le Sanctuaire leur aura offert cette chance.

- Tes convictions sont honorables, Aldébaran, fit le vieil homme, après un silence méditatif.

- Elles sont surtout celles que vous n'auriez jamais dû perdre de vue… Mais vous êtes en train de vous en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Shion ne…

- Shion avait fini par le comprendre lui aussi. Il l'avait toujours su, mais le détachement du Sanctuaire des réalités extérieures l'en avait détourné. Il était presque trop tard, en tout cas cela l'était pour lui. »

Il n'y avait aucune espèce de doute dans les propos du Taureau. Les bras croisés, il observait Andreas avec une acuité qui alerta soudain ce dernier, le déstabilisant tandis que dans son esprit, une évidence entamait un chemin à sens unique et sans retour possible.

« Comment as-tu compris ?

- Il m'a convoqué la veille de sa mort. »

Andreas était conscient de sa prise de risque alors qu'il posait cette question… mais il savait par ailleurs que l'incertitude ne lui était plus permise. Aldébaran acheva d'éclaircir la vérité redoutée.

« Il m'a prié ce jour-là de lui promettre de ne jamais trahir le Sanctuaire, de lui rester fidèle jusqu'au bout et ce, quoi qu'il arrive. Il m'a dit… il m'a dit que les choses allaient changer, qu'elles _devaient_ changer et m'a demandé de ne pas m'y opposer. Je me rappelle qu'il m'a serré la main en me faisant jurer de protéger l'âme véritable du Sanctuaire. Sur l'instant, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là et puis… le lendemain… »

Les sourcils épais et broussailleux du Taureau se froncèrent l'espace d'un instant, avant que son visage ne retrouve sa sérénité habituelle.

« Je n'ai jamais oublié la promesse que je lui avais faite, malgré le déchaînement de violence et de haine qui a suivi son assassinat. Je ne me suis pas opposé à Saga à cause d'elle, même s'il a fallu quinze longues années avant que je ne comprenne réellement le message de Shion. Aujourd'hui… »

Baissant les yeux une seconde, Aldébaran releva néanmoins le menton, avant de tourner la tête vers les douze temples étagés jusqu'au palais derrière Andreas et lui, éclatant d'une blancheur presque aveuglante sous le soleil.

« L'âme du Sanctuaire, elle est là. Elle a toujours été là d'ailleurs, mais s'est égarée en route. Shion savait pour Saga, c'est pour cela qu'il vous a envoyé au loin… Il savait aussi certainement pour nombre d'entre nous… Il a voulu que nous retrouvions de nous-mêmes les fondements du Sanctuaire, que nous nous retrouvions les uns les autres. L'avenir seul nous dira si son souhait a été exaucé… ou pas. »

Andreas contemplait son massif interlocuteur avec une certaine stupéfaction. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Aldébaran avait parfaitement identifié la démarche de Shion, et plus particulièrement les moyens que l'ancien Pope avait mis en œuvre pour parvenir à ses fins. Pourtant, rien dans son discours ne laissait entrevoir le moindre jugement de valeur de sa part quant à cette découverte. Au souvenir de sa propre colère, de la détresse de Nathan, du désespoir de Rachel, lorsqu'ils avaient tous été confrontés à la vérité, il saisit à quel point l'homme qui lui faisait face était aujourd'hui en harmonie avec lui-même.

« Tu es prêt, Aldébaran. »

Andreas avait suivi le regard du Taureau et lui aussi à présent contemplait les douze ultimes remparts du Domaine Sacré. Il continua, de cette voix certes usée par l'âge, mais si ressemblante à celle de ses fils : « Shion ne s'était pas trompé sur ton compte. Tout ce que nous pouvons espérer à présent, c'est que tes compagnons soient capables du même courage et de la même prise de conscience.

- Il n' y a que vous pour en douter. »

_Star Hill…_

Thétis ne détecta la présence de la Vierge qu'au moment où il posait le pied sur le plateau minéral de Star Hill. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'en étonner ; si ce lieu isolait effectivement le reste du Sanctuaire de la manifestation de leurs cosmos, l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Néanmoins, elle commençait à perdre l'habitude d'être surprise. Voilà ce qui arrivait à demeurer trop longtemps au cœur du Domaine Sacré, en permanence entourée d'auras dont la puissance débordait à qui mieux mieux de leurs propriétaires respectifs.

Assise sur un bloc de marbre, à l'ombre étroite du lierre désordonné retombant des ruines du temple, elle ne savait plus soudain si elle devait rester là, se lever, parler, se taire… Bref, elle se contenta de le regarder s'approcher d'elle, lui qui tentait de son côté de masquer bon gré mal gré une certaine hésitation.

« Tu es en avance. » Fit-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

L'ombre ne parvenait pas jusqu'à lui cela dit, mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Au contraire. Thétis prit le temps de l'observer, avant de répondre. Il avait changé… Elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de s'en rendre compte au cours des jours précédents, les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés sans trouver le temps, ni sans doute le courage, de lâcher plus que les quelques mots anodins que l'on dit sans y penser, ceux de la politesse, ceux de l'amitié établie à laquelle on ne pense même plus. Ce changement n'était-il dû qu'à la simple disparition de la tika écarlate sur son front lisse ? Non… Non, comprit-elle, prenant petit à petit conscience de la troublante lumière diffuse qui se dégageait de son visage. Une lumière qui n'avait rien à voir avec la clarté aveuglante des rayons solaires dardés sur lui. Tout en lui respirait un apaisement nouveau, malgré les imperceptibles tensions animant le cœur de son cosmos. Son cœur. Si l'aspect fragile, presque évanescent, de ce même homme avec lequel elle avait réellement parlé pour la dernière fois dans une chambre d'hôpital l'avait alors effrayée, aujourd'hui, elle n'en retrouvait pas la moindre trace, ni la moindre réminiscence. Et pourtant, il était encore différent du Shaka qu'elle avait toujours connu. Sa force, sa puissance, exsudaient de lui dans une prudente et saine retenue comme à leur habitude, néanmoins… Il avait perdu Dieu ! Et conscient de cela, comment était-il parvenu à retrouver cette force intérieure à laquelle il avait volontairement renoncé ? Elle en était stupéfaite. Il ne l'avait pas seulement retrouvée, il l'avait transcendée. Voilà ce qu'elle lisait en lui, comme sur les pages d'un livre ouvert. Tout était là, revenu, mais plus encore. _Sa _sagesse, et non plus celle de Dieu, avait pris le dessus, alimentée de cette humanité toute neuve qu'il venait de s'offrir au prix du plus grand des sacrifices. Il avait abandonné sécurité et certitudes, se livrant aux dangers et embûches des chemins de l'homme, pourtant, il en ressortait plus fort, plus serein, plus audacieux peut-être… Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait plus peur.

« J'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule avant que nous ne commencions.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Quand la pression en bas est trop forte. »

Il hocha la tête, sans rien ajouter. Il l'avait toujours comprise… Cela demeurait, elle s'en sentit inexplicablement soulagée.

L'espace d'un instant, le temps et le passé s'abolirent, la renvoyant en ces temps bénis où aucune question existentielle ne venait empoisonner sa vie. Où tout lui apparaissait simple et limpide, où chacune des personnes qui l'entouraient occupait une place bien définie, et ordonnée dans son cœur. Elle ne put se défendre de quelques regrets lorsque le présent la rattrapa soudain… Lorsque la main tiède de Shaka se posa sur son poignet :

« Thétis… » Il parut chercher ses mots quelques secondes puis : « Ne te sens pas responsable. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. De quoi lui parlait-il ? Fallait-il donc…

« C'était inévitable, enchaîna-t-il tandis qu'il plongeait la turquoise de son regard dans celui de Thétis et que sa voix s'imprégnait de tons lointains. Nous luttons tous contre des évidences qui font partie de nous. Tôt ou tard, elles nous rattrapent. Et nous rendent la paix à laquelle nous aspirons, sans pourtant oser l'accepter. Tu l'as compris n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est injuste. » Sa main avait pivoté et à présent, ses doigts étreignaient avec force ceux de la Vierge. « Si nous estimons que cela en vaut la peine, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas la possibilité d'aller jusqu'au bout de notre propre volonté ? Pour simplement… savoir ? Et choisir ?

- Savoir n'est pas choisir. Tes choix, tu les as faits, depuis toujours. Connaître les chemins de traverse ne t'affranchit pas de la seule route que tu suivras quoi qu'il arrive. Ils t'y ramèneront sans cesse.

- Tu n'as donc aucun regret ?

- Aucun. »

Il lui sourit et elle put effectivement constater l'absence de toute trace d'amertume ou de mélancolie sur son visage. Débarrassé de ses entraves, il entrevoyait l'avenir avec une sérénité à toute épreuve, prêt à accepter ce qu'il lui réserverait, la vie ou la mort, peu lui importait. Pourvu qu'il ait accompli son voyage.

« A présent, tu es plus libre que moi, murmura-t-elle avec une note de fatalisme, car si je comprends, je ne parviens toujours pas à l'accepter. Même si j'étais prévenue. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de son alter ego, elle ne put retenir un sourire, se moquant d'elle-même :

« Angelo m'a dit un jour de me méfier de ce que je souhaitais. Je l'ai entendu… mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Si je n'avais pas cherché à franchir tes barrières, si je ne t'avais pas obligé à…

- … Alors je ne ferais pas partie de toi. »

* * *

Rachel s'était immobilisée à mi-pente, à la limite exacte entre l'instant où elle cessait de percevoir dans son esprit le bruissement incessant du Sanctuaire, et celui où les échos de Star Hill commençaient à s'insinuer dans son propre cosmos. Elle n'entendait pas à proprement parler. Mais son septième sens soudain aiguisé palliait tous les autres. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, s'ornant d'un sourire nostalgique. Et soulagé. Il y avait des phrases, des mots, synonymes d'éternels retours. Sur les autres comme sur soi-même. Une logique, un cheminement contre lesquels on ne pouvait pas grand-chose et auxquels tout un chacun se trouvait confronté un jour ou l'autre. Parfois dans la simplicité et la vérité, parfois dans la souffrance et dans le mensonge. Mais dans tous les cas, une amitié ou un amour non partagés ne restaient pas lettre morte. Dans tous les cas, l'un ou l'autre imprimait chez celui ou celle qui les recevait une marque, une empreinte qui jamais ne s'effaçait, contribuant à forger une part supplémentaire de l'être que l'on devenait. Shaka et Thétis auraient pu ne jamais s'en rendre compte, Kanon aurait pu ne jamais l'accepter. Et, alors…

Elle s'assit au bord du sentier, dos à la falaise et les jambes pendantes dans le vide, toujours prise entre les deux points d'équilibre si caractéristiques de ce lieu. Le Domaine Sacré s'étendait sous ses yeux, mais elle n'en percevait pas la tension grandissante. Et ainsi centrée sur elle-même, elle se laissa aller l'espace de quelques instants à ces bribes du passé que le présent venait de lui remettre en mémoire. Etaient-ils alors tous trop jeunes et trop impatients d'aller de l'avant pour avoir fait preuve de tant d'inconstance et d'insouciance ? Sans doute, même si cela n'excusait rien. Le visage ravagé d'Aioros ne constituait pas l'accusation muette et permanente de la seule folie de Saga, non. Mais de sa jalousie aussi. De sa possessivité exacerbée, tare familiale dont il avait toujours été le digne dépositaire. La rébellion du Sagittaire ? Beau prétexte pour couvrir rien de plus que la manifestation d'un sentiment bassement humain… Elle n'avait pas été en reste. Ce qu'elle avait toujours reproché à son propre père, sa versatilité, sa frivolité même dans la tenue de ses relations avec autrui dès lors qu'elles n'avaient rien à voir avec la conduite du Sanctuaire, elle n'avait pas été fichue elle-même de s'en tenir à l'écart. Elle ne valait pas mieux que lui de ce point de vue. Et si elle pouvait – et elle y tenait – lui en vouloir pour Dimitri, elle ne voyait personne d'autre qu'elle-même comme bouc émissaire patenté pour ce qu'avait subi Aioros. Il avait fallu que cela arrive pour qu'elle cesse de se mentir, pour qu'elle regarde la vérité en face, et l'intègre une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle n'avait pas voulu voir, ignorant superbement cet amour dont il l'entourait depuis l'enfance, timidement, fidèlement, sans avoir jamais tenté d'occuper une place qu'il savait promise à un autre. Il aurait suffi de rien. De rien. Le temps avait fait son œuvre cependant. La cicatrisation avait été lente, mais saine au final. Aujourd'hui, l'acceptation était mutuelle, sue et reconnue. Elle ne pouvait plus ne serait-ce que concevoir sa propre existence sans cette présence diffuse, cette assurance d'un lien indéfectible entre Aioros et elle, partie intégrante de sa vie, nichée dans un coin de son cœur et vivant en harmonie avec l'entrelacement constant qui l'unissait à Saga. Il avait fallu en passer par l'obscurité et la douleur pour cela…

Elle releva la tête, en direction du plateau calcaire de Star Hill qu'elle ne pouvait cependant pas encore apercevoir de là où elle se trouvait. C'était de la lumière qui s'en échappait. Une douce et paisible lumière qui ne laissait d'espace à aucune ombre. Un instant, elle tendit son esprit dans la direction opposée, vers le Palais en contrebas. Elle savait qu'elle n'en percevrait pas grand-chose, pourtant, comme au travers d'une brèche éphémère, elle entraperçut des sourires, celui du Pope, vaguement moqueur pour cacher sa gêne, celui de Kanon, guère moins ironique que celui de son jumeau mais débordant de franchise, celui d'Aioros enfin, rayonnant d'une sérénité à toute épreuve avec en coin, une tendre connivence.

Elle se releva, époussetant son jean. _"On y arrivera, je te jure Shion, qu'on y arrivera. Au-delà de toutes tes espérances."_

Ce fut l'onde rasante du cosmos platine de Rachel, s'arrondissant au sommet avec une puissance maîtrisée, qui sortit Vierge et Poissons de leur conversation. Elle leur laissa à peine le temps de la saluer, lançant avec bonne humeur :

« Et si on s'y mettait ? »

_En fin de journée, au Sanctuaire…_

Il n'avait rien avalé de la journée et, étrangement, il n'avait pas faim. Il avait pourtant passé l'après-midi à exercer son corps jusqu'aux limites de l'épuisement, les efforts consentis sans relâche l'empêchant de réfléchir. Et cette saine fatigue, ajoutée à la chaleur moite et lourde des thermes du Domaine Sacré dont il venait de sortir, avait achevé d'anesthésier son esprit, lui octroyant quelques heures de paix et d'oubli… du moins le crut-il jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une silhouette familière adossée à l'une des doriennes alignées devant lui. Un instant Aiolia fut tenté d'amorcer une large boucle visant à le détourner ostensiblement du Cancer… avant qu'il ne poursuive finalement son chemin d'un pas résolu, un chemin qui ne manquerait de l'amener devant celui qui l'attendait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches et une cigarette au coin des lèvres, vêtu d'une chemise sombre de coupe italienne portée avec une négligence étudiée sur une paire de jeans vieille comme le monde.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait, le Lion put remarquer que le visage de l'italien portait encore les stigmates de leur explication musclée de la veille. Sans en être étonné outre mesure – malgré sa colère rentrée, il avait conscience de ne pas y être allé de main morte – il se demanda néanmoins quelle mouche piquait le Cancer pour que près d'une journée plus tard, il n'ait toujours pas fait soigner ce qui ressemblait à une dent cassée au vu de la bosse certainement très douloureuse déformant sa joue gauche. Questionnement intérieur que le cadet des Xérakis chassa bien vite. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à en faire, lui, de l'état dans lequel Angelo avait été mis par ses soins ? Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

Ce fut drapé dans cette certitude qu'il acheva de se rapprocher de l'italien d'un pas rapide, pas franchement tout à fait encore disposé à s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Il n'eut cependant pas le choix. Se décollant de sa colonne, Angelo avait tendu un bras, agrippant au passage le coude de son alter ego.

« Lâche-moi, fit Aiolia, plongeant un regard empli d'animosité dans les yeux cobalt de l'italien, sans toutefois chercher à se dégager.

- Si je le fais, tu vas m'écouter ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse du Lion, Angelo décida néanmoins de desserrer son emprise. L'autre demeura là, silencieux, le visage fermé.

Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. L'italien s'en était douté tout au long de cette foutue journée mais, confronté à présent à son bourreau de la veille, il se surprit à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire finalement. S'excuser n'était pas au programme, et il s'agissait là de l'unique certitude dont il disposait.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux, commença-t-il d'une voix calme, et j'admets que c'est légitime. Je suppose… Je suppose que si les rôles avaient été inversés, j'en aurais fait autant.

- Si les rôles avaient été inversés, tu m'aurais tué.

- C'est pas faux. »

Si le Lion avait fini par ouvrir la bouche, les mots qu'il avait laissés tomber étaient d'une sécheresse déprimante. Il n'avait visiblement pas douté de la réponse d'Angelo, ni du fait que ce dernier avait parfaitement intégré qu'Aiolia avait fait preuve de clémence en le laissant partir sans rien de plus grave que quelques ecchymoses.

« Aiolia, tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne pouvons pas en rester là. Pas en ce moment en tout cas.

- Depuis quand te caches-tu derrière le Sanctuaire pour te trouver des solutions ? Ironisa le Lion.

- Depuis toujours justement. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est entre toi et moi. Personne d'autre ne viendra se mêler de ça.

- Alors dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de laisser les choses en l'état.

- Ça ne règle rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de régler quoi que ce soit… avec _toi_ ? »

Le mépris cinglant de ces paroles fit l'effet d'une brûlure cuisante à un Cancer qui, prenant une profonde inspiration, compta mentalement à rebours de dix à zéro avant de répondre :

« Je n'aurais pas cette prétention… Simplement, il n'y a pas que nous en jeu dans l'histoire.

- Ah ? Parce que maintenant, il faut prendre les morts en considération ?

- Elle est en vie, Aiolia, que ça te…

- Pas pour moi. »

La fêlure, pourtant imperceptible, qui se profila sous ces derniers mots n'échappa pas à Angelo. Il n'avait pas oublié les larmes. Ni celles de la veille, ni celles d'il y avait douze ans. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'Aioros se fendît d'une explication de texte pour le compte de son cadet. Le Cancer n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à imaginer le ressentiment profond de son interlocuteur face à la double trahison dont il venait d'être la victime, à son insu.

« Elle est morte, Angelo. Morte. Et j'entends bien qu'elle le reste, avait poursuivi le cadet des Xérakis, entre ses dents serrées, en tâchant cependant de fuir le regard d'Angelo. Restons-en là.

- Aiolia… » Ce que l'italien avait l'intention d'ajouter, il parut soudain décider de s'en abstenir. Avant de s'écarter du chemin d'un Lion interloqué bien malgré lui devant le dos que l'autre lui présenta.

« Et bien quoi ? Fit le Cancer au bout de quelques minutes, jetant un coup d'œil sombre par-dessus son épaule. Tu n'es pas encore parti ? Si on en reste là, comme tu le souhaites, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire il me semble. »

Ce qui émanait d'Aiolia n'était même plus de la colère ; il s'agissait d'une frustration tenace mâtinée d'une exaspération non pas dirigée contre Angelo, mais contre lui-même. L'italien la percevait avec autant de précision que si elle avait été sienne, mais même sans l'appui du cosmos, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à deviner les tenants du combat intérieur martyrisant les méninges du Lion. Ce dernier était tiraillé entre son déni de la réalité et sa volonté de comprendre. Il pourrait s'en défendre de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, une nuée de questions l'assaillait sans relâche depuis la veille, des plus basiques aux plus douloureuses, et le fait de savoir que la seule personne à pouvoir y répondre était la même que celle qui… Une demi seconde peut-être, le Cancer crut que le changement d'approche pour lequel il avait opté serait lui aussi insuffisant, tant le lien entre Aiolia et lui se distendait, comme sous l'effet d'une force persévérante et impitoyable, jusqu'à être sur le point de se rompre. Il crut le perdre, quand :

« Pourquoi ?

- Ça fait beaucoup de questions ça. » L'italien s'était retourné, affrontant le regard qu'Aiolia acceptait enfin de lui opposer. Un regard dur. Ombrageux. Méfiant.

« Tu m'as trahi Angelo, affirma lentement le Lion.

- C'est vrai. J'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir. Que même, tu n'en aurais pas eu envie.

- Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire une telle chose ?

- Tu as toujours voulu être maître de tes choix et de ta vie, non ? Tu as plutôt bien réussi jusqu'ici d'ailleurs. A quoi bon briser ce bel élan ?

- Dois-je croire que tu as fait preuve de… sollicitude à mon égard ?

- On peut dire ça, oui, rétorqua Angelo, faisant fi de l'ironie sous-jacente des propos de son alter ego, qui ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter pour autant :

- Baiser celle qui était ma femme ne cadre pas avec ma définition de la _sollicitude_. »

La tension était de nouveau palpable et, discrètement, le Cancer effleura mentalement les contours du cosmos de celui qui lui faisait face. A la limite de la rupture. Aiolia venait de puiser très loin au fin fond de ses ressources pour conserver sa maîtrise, en dépit des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

« Je n'avais pas prévu ça.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais tu m'excuseras de ne plus accorder une confiance aveugle à tes affirmations.

- J'étais là, bordel. Je t'ai vu crever de douleur lorsqu'elle est… "morte", il y a douze ans et…

- Pour ce que tu en avais à foutre…

- Peut-être. Oui, tu as raison, c'est vrai. Mais les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui, tu ne peux pas me dire le contraire, tu le sais très bien. Je voulais éviter que tu te retrouves la tête sous l'eau une fois de plus parce qu'après tout, ta vie, elle est plutôt pas mal, Jane est une fille bien et je me suis dit que ce serait moche que tu… Bref, j'ai cherché une explication. Au départ. J'ai cru que je pouvais régler le problème, que tu n'en saurais jamais rien, et qu'au moins, tu pourrais reprendre ta vie là où tu l'as laissée. Si tant est qu'on survive aux Portes.

- Et même ça, tu croyais pouvoir me le cacher ?

- Je sais, je me rends compte que de toute manière… » Angelo haussa les épaules. Il aurait tué Marine que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Aiolia l'aurait su. « J'ai fait une connerie. Enfin… plusieurs. Ecoute, il faut que… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Trop concentré sur la façon dont il devait aborder les choses, il n'avait pas perçu l'infime altération de l'aura du Lion, signe annonciateur d'un bouleversement soudain de son état d'esprit. Aiolia s'était détourné, et éloigné de quelques pas sur le chemin empierré, comme sur le point de s'en aller… Mais il demeura planté là, cherchant manifestement à recouvrir son intégrité.

« Elle… je croyais qu'elle… Qu'elle était heureuse avec moi. Je l'étais, moi. Je voulais croire que nous aurions pu… »

Aiolia serra les poings, lentement. L'avait-elle berné, ou était-ce lui qui s'était trop longtemps aveuglé ? Les deux sans doute. L'avait-elle aimé seulement ? A cette idée, un vertige brouilla sa vue, qui lui donna un instant l'illusion qu'il chutait en tournoyant au cœur d'un gouffre lumineux. Cette perversion du réel s'estompa progressivement, pour laisser de nouveau place au décor minéral, à peine égayé par un bouquet d'oliviers déformés par le vent, en contrebas du site. Comme tout paraissait si gris tout à coup… Dans le désespoir, puis la tristesse, et enfin la nostalgie, qui avaient constitué ses compagnes successives jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Jane, il était demeuré une minuscule lueur, faible mais pourtant bien tangible, symbolisant malgré les coups funestes du destin l'idée qu'il avait été heureux et surtout qu'il avait rendu heureux un autre être humain. Aujourd'hui… la lueur avait disparu. Irrémédiablement. Son souvenir se résumait à une tâche sombre et poussiéreuse sur les remparts de son esprit, une souillure incongrue et salissante. L'horreur d'un doute s'insinua, vrilla son âme sans la moindre pitié. Et si… Et si en réalité il en était tout bonnement incapable ? Et s'il perdait Jane, celle qui l'avait sauvé, qui l'avait rendu au monde ? Elle…

Cette vérité l'effrayait et le dégoûtait à la fois, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en détourner, comme fasciné par le reflet de sa propre bêtise. De sa propre… naïveté ? Oui, c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait. Et pour le reste ?

« Et l'enfant ? La petite fille, mon… » Les mots semblaient brûler sa gorge tandis qu'il pivotait à demi vers Angelo, offrant son profil au Cancer qui ne s'était pas avancé. « Elle voulait, enfin… je veux dire…

- … Elle voulait te la laisser. » Répondit l'italien à l'issue d'une longue hésitation.

Le droit ne lui revenait en rien d'offrir cette réponse au Lion. Ce n'était pas son histoire. Ce n'était pas sa vie. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Mais devant la détresse de celui qui lui faisait face, là, à quelques mètres de lui mais pourtant environné d'une solitude poignante, il comprenait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Parce qu'il était trop dur de se refuser à cette soif inextinguible de savoir, quel qu'en fût le prix.

« Il y a eu un accident. Mais… Elle voulait vraiment qu'elle soit élevée par son père. »

Angelo sentit plutôt qu'il ne vit l'attention d'Aiolia se focaliser sur lui. Une sollicitation, presque impérieuse, l'obligea à abaisser ses remparts mentaux, qu'il avait maintenus jusque là relevés en un hermétisme parfait. S'il fut quelque peu blessé, malgré la conscience de ses actes, du manque de confiance qu'Aiolia lui témoignait, il tâcha de ne rien en montrer, et le laissait envahir son esprit.

_« Tu vois ? Je ne t'ai pas menti… » _La voix rocailleuse du Cancer perça le voile de curiosité tâtonnante du cadet des Xérakis, qui s'immobilisa dans ses pérégrinations, comme tout à coup fasciné par un élément qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Alors, avec une douceur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, Angelo le repoussa en dehors de son propre cosmos, refermant la porte sans brusquerie.

« Mais alors… pourquoi ? Murmura Aiolia dans un souffle de douleur retenue. Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, l'italien fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son alter ego et, sans cependant esquisser le geste qui aurait été de trop, répondit posément :

« Tu le lui demanderas toi-même.

- Comment ?! » L'effarement se lisait dans les yeux dilatés du Lion, qui eut un mouvement de recul, comme bousculé par ce soudain retour à la dure réalité. « Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais fait plusieurs conneries. La plus belle, c'est d'avoir flanqué Marine dans le collimateur des Gardiens.

- Et… tu…

- Et Saga s'occupe de la faire ramener dans le seul endroit où elle aura une chance de sauver sa peau. Ici. Aiolia… Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un moment en silence avant que le Lion ne demande d'une voix tendue :

« Et pour ça aussi, tu comptais m'accorder un peu de ta _sollicitude_ ?

- Non, à la base, si je suis venu te trouver aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement pour t'en informer. » Mentit Angelo.

L'autre hocha la tête, les dernières traces de la fragilité dont il avait fait preuve tantôt s'effaçant peu à peu de son visage, pour laisser place à des traits figés dans la perspective d'une nouvelle confrontation désagréable.

« Bon, faut que j'y aille, j'ai rendez-vous à la fraîche avec ton frangin pour lui taper dessus… en tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu, rajouta le Cancer avec un vague sourire narquois. Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit et vu que je n'ai plus rien à te cacher, j'ose espérer qu'on pourra passer au-dessus de tout ça le temps de régler leur compte aux Portes. Après, si tu veux, tu auras le droit de me faire la gueule pendant autant d'années que tu le souhaiteras, je devrais pouvoir supporter. Ciao. »

Plantant là le cadet des Xérakis, le Cancer s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Il venait d'épuiser son maigre stock de magnanimité et ne sentait plus le courage de continuer à affronter celui dont il aurait bien aimé ne pas être le bourreau en ce jour. Ni un autre d'ailleurs. Tous les deux n'avaient pas franchement la même conception de l'existence, mais l'italien commençait vaguement à se rendre compte que sa perception personnelle commençait petit à petit à se déformer, quitte à épouser celle de personnes comme Aiolia, par trop différentes de lui. Autant éviter d'accentuer la contamination.

« Angelo ! »

_Allons bon… _Il ralentit, et finit par s'arrêter. Il se retourna vers le Lion, dont la silhouette dans le soleil couchant le surplombait :

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'elle compte pour toi ?

- … Je suppose. »

Il n'en fut pas certain, mais le Cancer crut déceler un acquiescement muet dans le signe de tête d'Aiolia. Celui-ci rajouta cependant d'une voix neutre, après un silence :

« Si tu as le temps, tu devrais aller faire soigner ta dent. »

Le temps, il ne l'aurait pas. La voix de Saga éclata, autoritaire, dans son cerveau déjà bien fatigué, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'embarcadère.

_« Angelo, ramène tes fesses au Palais._

_- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait à tous aujourd'hui ?! »_

Au même moment, il décela une anomalie à la lisière de sa conscience. Une espèce de vague diffuse de colère hargneuse plus ou moins dirigée… contre lui. Et plutôt plus que moins. _Oh merde. _Il chercha, puis trouva dans un réflexe le cosmos du Sagittaire :

_« Aioros ? Ne m'attends pas finalement._

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_- Laisse tomber. »_

_Au Palais, Domaine Sacré…_

« Lâchez-moi ! Je vous dis de… me… lâcher ! »

Un grognement étouffé suivi d'un juron ponctua cette dernière exclamation, avant qu'un grondement de rage typiquement féminine ne précède l'ouverture de la porte à toute volée, dont les battants allèrent se fracasser contre le mur de pierre.

« Debout. »

Sous l'œil glacial d'un Pope planté au beau milieu de la pièce, le garde qui venait d'atterrir plutôt lourdement à ses pieds se releva tant bien que mal avec une précipitation craintive.

- Seigneur, trouva-t-il néanmoins le courage de balbutier, nous vous amenons le déserteur, conformément à vos ordres. Mais… elle…

- Dehors. » L'ordre claqua tel un fouet sur les épaules des trois défenseurs du Palais qui s'empressèrent de déguerpir. Clopin-clopant. Elle ne leur avait visiblement pas facilité la tâche.

Marine de l'Aigle. Sa fureur pour le moins n'était pas retombée, ainsi qu'en attestait l'éclat métallique du regard ombrageux qu'elle dardait par en dessous sur le maître du Sanctuaire. Ce dernier la toisait de toute sa hauteur, encore accentuée par le noir de ses vêtements, ce même homme qui l'aurait achevée d'un unique coup douze ans auparavant s'il avait eu connaissance de sa forfanterie. A cette heure, elle était en vie. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir la question cependant, la voix éraillée par le tabac retentissant soudain dans son dos l'ayant déjà faite se retourner avec vivacité :

« Je suis là.

- Toi ! »

Elle oublia tout, du Sanctuaire honni où elle se trouvait, jusqu'au Pope détesté qui s'apprêtait à la juger, pour marcher d'un pas rageur sur le nouvel arrivant. « Toi… » Répéta-t-elle sourdement une fois qu'elle fut devant lui.

La claque retentit avec une vigueur et une sécheresse telles que son écho ne rebondit qu'une unique fois d'un mur à l'autre avant de retomber lourdement dans un silence minéral.

Évidemment, la molaire explosée d'Angelo se trouvait du côté gauche. Et évidemment, Marine était droitière. Crispant sa mâchoire hurlante d'une douleur offensée, il ferma les yeux avec force, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de subir le déluge d'insanités bien senties qui se déversa sur sa tête :

« Toi ! Mais comment ai-je pu être assez conne pour te faire confiance ?! Je le savais ! Je savais que les salauds dans ton genre, ça ne change jamais ! Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, Angelo, un enfoiré ! Quand je pense que…

- Ferme-la ! »

La gifle avait pris le chemin du retour, et ce fut une Marine ahurie d'un tel outrage que le Cancer saisit fermement par le bras, la secouant le minimum nécessaire pour qu'elle intègre bien ses paroles :

« Tu préfères quoi ? Que je te laisse crever la bouche ouverte ? Parce que figure-toi ma grande que c'est ce qui te pendait au nez si je ne t'avais pas faite ramener ici !

- Ah oui ?! » Elle tentait de se dégager, sans succès, mais tout son aplomb, lui, n'avait pas tardé à prendre le dessus. « Et la faute à qui ? A toi je suppose ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je me fous complètement de savoir dans quel merdier tu t'es…

- Ce n'est pas le problème !

- Si ! Justement !

- Non mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Je te dis que… »

Un gloussement mal réprimé, suivi d'un raclement de gorge plus académique les stoppa net :

« Si vous voulez, je peux revenir plus tard, fit Saga sur un ton contenu, les mains jointes devant sa bouche, tentant de retenir le rire malencontreux qui s'acharnait pourtant à vouloir exploser.

- Oh toi, ça va hein ! Grogna l'italien en pétard devant une Marine stupéfaite de cette soudaine insolence à l'égard du Pope. Pas la peine d'en rajouter, y a rien de drôle !

- Tout à fait d'accord. Néanmoins… » L'aîné des Antinaïkos continua d'une voix suave : « … Marine étant là contre son gré, et ayant déserté contre le mien, il me semble qu'une petite discussion "constructive" s'impose entre nous trois. Sans vous commander, bien entendu. »

L'avertissement contenu dans cette dernière phrase fut toutefois parfaitement intégré par les deux belligérants, qui suivirent le Pope dans son bureau avec une mauvaise grâce que n'auraient pas renié deux gamins frondeurs venant de se faire tirer l'oreille.

A la vérité, Saga n'avait pas réellement l'intention de demander des comptes à Marine. Ou du moins, pas devant Angelo. Et encore… Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Plus grand-chose. Elle allait déjà devoir s'expliquer devant Aiolia, ce qui n'aurait rien d'une sinécure, et cela vaudrait dans tous les cas largement la valeur du châtiment qu'elle méritait. Il n'aimerait pas être à sa place.

Aussi, il ne se gêna pas outre mesure pour replonger la jeune femme directement dans un bain qu'elle avait renié depuis trop d'années. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler du Sanctuaire ? Dommage, il n'aurait pas fallu céder à l'appel tentateur du cosmos…

« … Si Angelo avait fait demi-tour à ce moment-là, tu aurais pu dire adieu à ta précieuse petite vie, acheva d'expliquer le Pope, sarcastique.

- C'est intéressant… Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'y avoir laissée mijoter dans ma "précieuse petite vie" justement ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Tu es dedans jusqu'au cou, Marine… » Angelo maîtrisait ses nerfs, avec une réussite mitigée. « Tôt au tard, ils te seraient tombés dessus.

- Par ta faute. » Rétorqua la jeune femme, toujours pas descendue de ses ergots, malgré le récit qui venait de lui être fait de la situation pour le moins inconfortable du Sanctuaire, et plus particulièrement de sa garde rapprochée.

- Ouais, ouais, ça va. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas peut-être ?

- C'est fabuleux, ça. Tu connaissais les risques que tu me faisais courir, mais on ne peut pas dire que les scrupules t'aient étouffé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander tout de même… C'est de la perversion ou de l'idiotie ?

- Tu as gagné, je me casse. »

Et de joindre le geste à la parole tandis que le Cancer repoussait sa chaise d'un coup de pied rageur pour se diriger vers la porte, bousculant Kanon et Rachel au passage, sans le moindre mot d'excuse. Sidérés, les deux nouveaux arrivants reportèrent leur attention sur le Pope, et sur la chevelure rousse qui leur tournait le dos.

« Y aurait-il _déjà_ de l'eau dans le gaz ? Lança un Kanon taquin, alors que Rachel et lui allaient se positionner aux côtés de leur amant et frère respectifs.

- Non mais de quoi je me… »

Elle avait répliqué sans prendre le temps de se retourner sur cette voix pourtant familière, et à présent qu'elle avait le nez sur un tableau des plus incongrus en vertu de son référentiel temps personnel, elle ne trouvait plus vraiment ses mots. _Dites-moi que je rêve…_

Kanon… Rachel… Saga. Lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie, ils… tous… Se mordant les lèvres, elle prit enfin le temps d'observer. De simplement observer. Le Sanctuaire qu'elle avait abandonné derrière elle n'était que chaos, haine et violence... L'homme qui le dirigeait était un assassin doublé d'un despote sociopathe… Le jumeau de ce dernier, qui ne valait pas forcément mieux, avait été jeté dehors comme un malpropre… Et "elle"… Marine plissa les yeux sous le regard si troublant de l'héritière Dothrakis. N'avait-elle pas abandonné le navire elle aussi ? Et ce, bien avant qu'il ne parte à la dérive ? Pourtant, elle se tenait là, à la droite du Pope, sa puissance presque palpable tant elle paraissait se déployer au-delà de sa propre volonté. Elle était revenue, pour de bon semblait-il comme elle le constata, avisant les longs doigts nerveux de la jeune femme posés sur l'épaule de Saga. Elles demeurèrent encore quelques instants à s'observer en silence. La même et pourtant différente. La beauté de Rachel, qu'elle se rappelait lumineuse, s'était altérée d'une ombre indéfinissable qu'elle arborait au fond des yeux, une obscurité hantée qui avait durci ses traits, aminci ses lèvres leur offrant un pli amer. Un pli que Marine observait chaque jour dans la glace. Se détournant, un autre genre de reflet s'offrit à elle. Les jumeaux Antinaïkos. La perfection dans la ressemblance, dans la force, dans la soif de pouvoir, malgré les années. Et aujourd'hui, le cadet se tenait de nouveau aux côtés de son aîné, non plus dans un sombre dessein, mais pour… Les pupilles de Marine se dilatèrent. Etait-il seulement possible que le pardon fût l'issue que celui-là avait réussi à atteindre ?

« Douze ans, c'est long n'est-ce pas, Marine ? »

Elle sursauta sur sa chaise. La voix de Saga avait conservé cette profondeur et cette gravité qui avaient fait trembler des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes. Néanmoins, aucune menace ne s'en dégageait, juste une curiosité un peu lasse, qui n'appelait pas vraiment de réponse. Dans le même temps, il se leva, dépliant son corps immense pour la surplomber : « Tôt ou tard… Nous en arrivons tous au même point. A toi de t'en débrouiller à présent.

- Je vais devoir rester ici ?

- Je le crains. » Le regard sombre qu'il posa sur elle la fit se recroqueviller malgré elle sur son siège. « Estime-toi heureuse cependant. Sans Angelo, tu serais sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est. Considère ta présence ici comme une chance.

- Je ne crois pas que le terme soit très approprié.

- Il le sera si tu emploies le peu d'honneur qui te reste à régler ce qui doit l'être. Dans le cas contraire… force sera de constater qu'Angelo ne te mérite définitivement pas. »

_Paris, France, la veille…_

« L'oiseau s'est envolé.

- Pas de son plein gré, visiblement.

- Quel dommage… Moi qui pensais tromper mon ennui.

- L'ennui est un sentiment humain.

- Alors, il faut croire qu'à force de trop les fréquenter, ils commencent à déteindre sur moi.

- Raison de plus pour faire du ménage. »

Un rire froid accueillit cette amusante suggestion et le premier gardien donna un coup de pied négligent aux débris d'un vase, jonchant le tapis. Un témoignage criant de la lutte qui s'était déroulée dans l'appartement, sens dessus dessous. S'il leur avait manqué une dernière certitude avant de s'en prendre à la femme qui vivait ici, elle venait de leur être octroyée, mais trop tard.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, confirma le second gardien. Et le moment approche.

- En effet. »

Le premier, friand des corps androgynes et qui venait une fois de plus de changer d'hôte pour s'offrir cette fois une jeune enveloppe grande et dégingandée aux attaches graciles, s'était adossé à la fenêtre pour contempler le ciel. « Nous avons néanmoins raté une occasion intéressante.

- Qu'en sais tu ?

- Pas grand-chose de plus que toi, je l'admets. Mais quelque chose me dit que celui-là était un candidat idéal.

- Ou pas. »

Levant un sourcil circonspect, le premier se détacha de la baie vitrée pour suivre son alter ego – une silhouette de taille moyenne surmontée d'un visage de boxeur - qui sortait des lieux, l'air plutôt irrité. Ce dernier n'attendit d'ailleurs pas la question informulée pour y répondre, tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers d'un pas tranquille dans la pénombre :

« Elles ne veulent pas la même chose que nous.

- Tu blasphèmes. Tu oublies que…

- Nous sommes Elles et Elles sont nous ? … Et ?

- Il semblerait que la leçon de la dernière fois ne t'ait pas suffi. »

La grimace esquissée par le contestataire s'était déjà évanouie lorsqu'ils surgirent tous deux sous le soleil de midi écrasant le trottoir. Ils ne s'y attardèrent pas cependant, l'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu, sans heurter le moins du monde la vue des passants dont la perception s'était limitée à entrapercevoir une ombre fugitive.

Le second gardien finit toutefois par répondre, une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, sur les toits de la ville.

- Il aurait suffi que nous nous débarrassions d'un seul d'entre eux. Un seul. N'importe lequel. Elles le savent… et pourtant, Elles nous ont seulement demandé d'accentuer leurs divisions internes. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? A quoi bon gaspiller notre énergie à nous débarrasser d'eux avant l'Ouverture, puisque de toute manière, ça se terminera comme d'habitude… » L'androgyne haussa ses épaules minces. « Ils ont tout oublié. Tout. Ça fait des siècles que c'est comme ça. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'ils seront treize, et qu'ils échoueront. L'humanité ne mérite pas de deuxième chance, et eux non plus par la même occasion. »

L'autre s'était arrêté de marcher, observant pensivement son vis-à-vis qui continuait cependant à discourir tout en s'approchant du bord de l'immeuble sur lequel ils se trouvaient, pour regarder en contrebas :

« … Et ce sera la dernière fois. Ils sont résistants ces humains, ils sont coriaces, mais le peu qui en restera sera insuffisant. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils seront trop terrifiés par eux-mêmes. Parce qu'une fois que l'équilibre aura rebasculé, ils n'auront plus leur place, et ils n'oseront plus y prétendre de toute façon. Regarde… »

L'autre avait fini par se rapprocher lui aussi du vide et baissa les yeux à son tour.

« Regarde, répéta le premier gardien. Il ne manque presque rien pour qu'ils ne déchaînent le chaos qu'ils ont eux-mêmes généré. Cette espèce diminuée, fanée, déliquescente et puante d'arrogance… Peu importe ce qui nous fait face, qu'ils soient douze ou treize, divisés ou unis… Ce sont eux qui Les ont nourries. Leur Ouverture est logique et évidente, il ne saurait en être autrement. »

_Inéluctable…_ Le second gardien n'en doutait pas, bien entendu. S'il avait depuis belle lurette oublié qu'il avait fait, lui aussi, partie de l'espèce grouillante au cœur de laquelle les Portes s'apprêtaient à semer les germes de la discorde et les tisons de la haine, il n'en demeurait pas moins que les bribes diffuses et effilochées de ce qui avait été son unique vie, constituaient pour chacune d'entre elles une justification sans appel de ce que pouvait avoir de chétif et d'illusoire la volonté et les sentiments humains. Paradoxal cela dit. Cette même volonté, animée de ces mêmes sentiments, avait constitué depuis toujours les fondements de la lutte de l'espèce pour sa survie, en dépit des catastrophes, des guerres et des massacres qu'elle nourrissait en son sein, que les Portes ne faisaient qu'exacerber et alimenter jusqu'au point de rupture. Cette rupture si nécessairement hygiénique pour réintégrer l'humanité dans les limites qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'outrepasser… A chaque fois, les hommes étaient allés trop loin. A chaque fois les Portes étaient nées du déséquilibre ainsi engendré. Leur fichue volonté leur avait acquis des miracles, parfois, souvent. Au début. Quand ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux, pas assez puissants pour peser un poids trop létal dans la balance. Quand ils avaient encore conscience que l'union leur était indispensable pour évoluer et grandir. Et puis…

Bondissant d'un toit à l'autre, les deux gardiens survolaient la ville forte de son insouciance, de sa confiance aveugle, de ses certitudes. Leurs ombres passagères et éthérées ponctuaient de loin en loin les silhouettes anonymes de flaques obscures. Elles recouvraient les morts.

_Cimetière du Sanctuaire, début de soirée…_

Il avait pris de l'ampleur. S'étageant de la falaise la moins élevée de l'île, jusqu'au pied du Domaine Sacré, sur lequel il n'empiétait pas encore cependant, le cimetière sans fioriture du Sanctuaire hérissé de ses tombes simples et toutes identiques voyait ses limites peu à peu estompées par la nuit tombante. Les ombres s'y noyaient les unes après les autres, recouvrant les détails, les noms, les silhouettes aussi…

« Je ne pensais pas te trouver là. »

Dôkho venait de se poster aux côtés d'Andreas, devant une sépulture aussi anonyme que ses consoeurs, mais implantée à l'écart, donnant l'impression d'être encore plus abandonnée que les autres.

- Tu reviens de l'hôpital ? » La Balance hocha la tête :

- J'ai croisé Angelo aux urgences en partant. Il a tenu toute la journée, mais il a fini par s'y résoudre… Je crois qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup les dentistes en fin de compte. Les mensonges, ce n'est pas sa tasse de thé. »

Le silence retomba avant que le père des jumeaux ne demande :

« Il va partir n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est possible, oui. Son corps aurait peut-être pu le supporter il y a quelques années encore, mais aujourd'hui… Je regrette de n'avoir rien pu faire.

- Nathan réfléchit… mais souvent trop tard. Néanmoins, je crois que pour le coup, il savait ce qu'il faisait. »

Son plus vieil ami partirait avec la satisfaction de la tâche accomplie, lui au moins… Et après…

« Il ne reste plus que nous, Dôkho. Et nous sommes vieux. »

Le gardien du septième temple eut une hésitation, qui se mua en un acquiescement silencieux.

« Tu t'en sens capable ?

- Il le faudra bien. Ils doivent pouvoir compter sur moi, je ne les laisserai pas tomber.

- Mais, tu…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. » Un sourire effleura les lèvres du vieux chinois : « La conservation de mon corps n'est que la partie visible. Cette énergie vitale que j'ai économisée demeure au service de ma force. Saga en est parfaitement conscient, et je suis certain qu'il n'en a jamais douté. Je crois même que je serais encore tout à fait capable de l'affronter… Même si à la longue, je ne tiendrais pas la distance question endurance. Tu as des fils très coriaces, tu sais ? »

Andreas ne répondit pas. Coriaces… Les Gardiens le seraient-ils autant ? Sinon plus ? Une sérénité paisible émanait de la Balance, bien qu'il fût parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il allait devoir affronter très bientôt. Dôkho était prêt.

Un frisson incongru parcourut l'échine du vieil Antinaïkos. Il ne resterait plus que lui, dernier représentant d'une génération révolue, d'une génération qui n'avait plus sa place au sein de ce Sanctuaire. Si encore il lui restait quelque chose à offrir… Mais il était trop tard pour cela.

Ce sentiment de vide infini ne l'avait jamais empoigné avec aussi peu de pitié que ce soir-là. Tout ce qu'il avait pu ou aurait pu réaliser était derrière lui à présent. Le temps s'enfuyait sans cesse plus vite et il n'en suivait plus le rythme. Il n'y parvenait plus. Pourtant, il s'y était attelé, toute sa vie durant. Avoir une longueur d'avance. Sur sa famille, sur ses actes, sur ses sentiments même. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant, à la déferlante de tout ce qu'il avait cru réussir à éviter et à contourner.

« C'est la tombe de ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dôkho s'était accroupi, effaçant d'un geste de la main la poussière et la terre qui couvraient la modeste dalle de calcaire à leurs pieds, altérée par les ans. « Quand était-ce, la dernière fois ?

- Le jour de son enterrement. » Le ton d'Andreas était morne.

- Ils ne le savent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Kanon est au courant. Depuis quelques jours. »

Pivotant la tête vers le père des jumeaux qui le surplombait, droit comme un i, Dôkho entraperçut son visage fermé, dont la lueur évanescente de la Lune accentuait la dureté. Ce qui aurait pu être un secret de polichinelle avait au contraire été soigneusement gardé par celui qui, dès l'instant qui avait suivi la mort de la jeune fille, n'avait plus jamais prononcé ni son nom, ni un mot qui aurait pu rappeler son existence. Déjà sa force de caractère était telle que tous les membres de sa famille, sans exception, avait respecté son silence. Peu de monde avait su… et ceux-là étaient morts.

« Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec les souvenirs des autres. Les miens me suffisaient. Les leurs… étaient ma faiblesse. Et je ne devais pas être faible. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

- Je ne me justifie pas. »

Il y avait toujours cru. Toujours. Même encore aujourd'hui, en ce moment. Il avait beau faire preuve de lucidité, il n'empêchait qu'il considérait avoir agi de la meilleure manière qui fût. Selon lui. Pour lui.

« Et eux ? » Déstabilisé par le changement de ton soudain, Dôkho se redressa, interrogeant Andreas du regard.

« Oui… eux… Seront-ils prêts ?

- Tu veux dire… Tous ? Et bien… Il me semble, oui. Je ne l'aurais pas cru mais… Tu sais, Andreas, moi aussi je l'ai vu changer ce Sanctuaire. Moi aussi j'ai eu des doutes. Moi aussi j'ai parfois regretté l'ancien temps où le respect des traditions demeurait le garant de l'autorité. Mais lorsque je les vois, chacun d'entre eux, à la fois si différents les uns des autres et pourtant si proches et si liés, je me rends bien compte que si tous ces bouleversements n'avaient pas eu lieu, nous n'aurions jamais pu parvenir à une telle unité. Shion a outrepassé ses droits pour accomplir ce qu'il estimait être son devoir, et même si je ne le cautionne pas, je commence à le comprendre… Je reconnais que quoi que l'avenir nous réserve à présent, c'est déjà une belle victoire. Les choses ne seront plus jamais pareilles dorénavant. Le Sanctuaire a redécouvert ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et qu'il avait perdu depuis trop d'années : son humanité.

- Une belle et pieuse humanité… » Un ricanement discordant altéra la voix grave d'Andreas. « Encore faudrait-il qu'elle vous sauve.

- J'ai beaucoup perdu lors de la précédente Ouverture des Portes, rappela la Balance, avec une once de reproche, et j'estime avoir le droit d'espérer mieux pour cette génération. Ils ont gagné le droit de vivre.

- Tous ?

- Andreas… Cesse de te raccrocher à un passé que tu ne peux pas changer.

- Et si je n'avais plus que ça ? »

Dôkho baissa les yeux. Il y avait du désespoir dans ces mots-là. Et si on lui avait dit un jour qu'Andreas Antinaïkos était capable, lui aussi, d'en être éprouvé…

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire, en toute sincérité. Tu as beaucoup perdu, c'est vrai. Ta sœur, ta femme… Je n'ai rien eu de tout cela mais, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment comparable, je crois savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir des fils. Si ma mission première était d'en faire des guerriers, je les ai élevés aussi, je les ai vus grandir, devenir des hommes. L'un a mal tourné, l'autre m'a donné bien des sujets d'inquiétude… Tous deux ont bénéficié de mes conseils, ils ont aussi pâti de mes erreurs. Mais je ne regrette rien de ces années-là. J'ai fait du mieux que je le pouvais, je le crois du moins, et il me semble que celui qui me reste en est tout à fait conscient. Je suis heureux qu'il ait pris ma suite. La vie lui a beaucoup donné, elle lui a beaucoup retiré aussi, mais elle a fait de Shiryu un homme complet, lucide devant ses qualités et ses faiblesses… Il sera un bon maître pour ceux à qui il enseignera. Andreas… Toi aussi tu as beaucoup fait pour tes fils. Ils ont suivi le chemin qu'ils ont choisi, ils se sont parfois trompés, mais ce qu'ils sont devenus aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années d'errance, ils te le doivent également. En refusant de les accepter tels qu'ils sont, c'est toi-même que tu dénies. Ils sont pourtant ce que tu laisseras derrière toi, ton prolongement… et ton avenir. »

Dôkho n'obtint pas de réponse, il n'en attendait pas vraiment de toute manière. Mais il savait, percevant le léger frémissement tendu du cosmos d'Andreas, que ce dernier l'avait entendu. Peut-être même l'avait-il écouté ?

Se détournant pour prendre le chemin du retour, la Balance hésita un dernier instant avant de poser une main solide sur l'épaule de son vieil ami :

« Il n'est jamais trop tard, Andreas, pour construire un futur. »

_Temple du Bélier, Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, dans la nuit…_

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Milo secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, fourrageant dans ses boucles azur d'un air maussade. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise inconfortable, s'y avachit dans un soupir avant de préciser au Bélier qui l'observait d'un œil, détaché momentanément des dizaines de documents d'âges et d'aspects divers étalés sur le sol tout autour de lui.

- Trop de cauchemars. Ça devient intenable. »

Il vit passer devant ses yeux un livre épais mu par une main invisible qui s'en alla rejoindre ses congénères pour s'ouvrir, quelques pages tournant dans l'air immobile. Il finit par demander, plus pour se changer les idées que par réel intérêt :

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches encore ?

- Tu sais, la lubie d'Aiolia…

- Ah oui, je l'avais oubliée celle-là. Ne me dis pas que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela ne nous mènerait pas à grand-chose de toute manière, pas si l'objectif final n'est pas réalisé.

- Donc en gros, ça passe ou ça casse.

- Pour faire simple, oui. »

Mü se pencha un instant vers un parchemin jauni par les siècles, posé à ses pieds, observant avec attention un schéma, complexe selon les critères du Scorpion à une heure aussi indue, dont l'atlante se détourna d'ailleurs presque tout de suite, avec un grognement agacé. Tout en se redressant, il s'étira, ses épaules craquèrent dans le silence.

« Bon…

- Tu veux peut-être que je m'en aille ? » Le Bélier contempla pensivement son invité impromptu, prit note de son ton désemparé, et finit par répondre dans un sourire :

- C'est inutile. J'imagine que si tu as fait tout ce chemin, c'était pour ne pas aller ennuyer Thétis, je me trompe ?

- Je suis découvert, je crois… Oui, je t'avouerais qu'une anesthésie passagère ne serait pas de refus. » Hochant la tête, l'atlante s'affaira à préparer de la tisane. Malgré la température constante régnant dans les archives, il avait fini par se résoudre à en sortir, et à accepter l'idée que s'il y restait encore quelques heures de plus, il deviendrait dingue. Milo l'avait trouvé au beau milieu de ses appartements, avec néanmoins de quoi occuper les quelques heures nocturnes qui lui restaient. Cette pause ne lui ferait pas de mal à lui non plus.

En tendant son mug à Milo, le Bélier savait que ce n'était pas ce genre de breuvage que son compagnon du huitième temple était venu chercher. Non, il s'agissait plutôt de l'apaisement de l'âme. Mü retint un sourire vaguement déconcerté ; lui qui faisait tout depuis des années pour ne pas laisser libre cours à une empathie dont il s'était toujours persuadé qu'elle ne pourrait que l'entraver, l'empêcher de s'extirper de ses souvenirs… Il fallait bien admettre qu'avec ou sans, le résultat ne lui offrait pas de quoi crier victoire sur lui-même. Alors… Tandis qu'il intensifiait imperceptiblement son cosmos de quelques dixièmes de degré, il eut une pensée pour Thétis. Il l'avait laissée trop longtemps seule devant cette lourde responsabilité. Elle avait bien mérité quelque repos à son tour…

Sans surprise, il vit les traits du Scorpion se détendre peu à peu, et son visage récupérer cette sérénité lisse, propre à son profil de statue grecque. Constater que le passage du temps ne parvenait pas à s'agripper à ce dernier et à le marquer de ses stigmates, avait quelque chose de fascinant. Certes, Mü savait qu'il en était de même pour lui, mais enfin… Cela n'avait rien à voir.

Un regard d'un azur profond le dévisageait. Bientôt reflet d'un énième nouveau soupir.

« Oh bon sang… » Croisant ses bras sur la table devant lui, Milo avait posé son front sur les bords de cet oreiller improvisé, comme fourbu, et marmonna sur une note plaintive : « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse… »

Et ça recommençait. Levant discrètement des yeux résignés au plafond, Mü s'attarda une seconde sur la fresque aussi ancienne que le Sanctuaire qui décorait la voûte du modeste dôme surplombant ses appartements. La course annuelle de la Terre, jalonnée par les douze symboles du zodiaque, le long d'une ellipse gravée dans le marbre encerclant un disque couleur de Sienne, un mouvement immuable que les premiers atlantes réfugiés au cœur du Domaine Sacré avaient figuré en ce lieu, témoignage aujourd'hui presque enfantin de ce que leur peuple avait découvert et compris des millénaires avant l'homme moderne. Il l'avait tellement regardée… Et pourtant, elle semblait différente depuis quelques temps. Etrange…

- Savoir ce que tu veux serait déjà un bon début. »

Le Bélier sursauta, de même que son hôte, lorsque la voix posée de Shaka et les pas lourds d'Aldébaran résonnèrent dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ?

- Devine.

- La discrétion, ça n'a jamais été ton fort, hein Milo… »

Allons bon, il fallait que ça tombe sur son temple ce soir… Il n'aurait pas mis sa main à couper que cette petite réunion impromptue lui changerait véritablement les idées, mais au moins, elle le sortirait de cette obsession maladive qui le tenaillait depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'il avait eu la riche idée de se confronter à ses Némésis de service.

Il repoussa les lourds rideaux de lin de chaque côté des hautes fenêtres qu'il ouvrit en grand, après avoir pris soin de regrouper les documents abandonnés sur le sol dans un coin où ils ne risqueraient pas de subir les assauts du courant d'air. Enfin, courant d'air… Ce fut tout au plus une petite brise nocturne qui donna l'impression de s'animer quelque peu, tandis que le Bélier et ses compagnons prenaient place de part et d'autre du Scorpion, toujours plus ou moins affalé sur la table. La scène aurait été du plus haut comique, si la lueur qui scintillait par intermittence dans le regard du grec n'avait pas reflété une angoisse aussi troublante.

« … Ce que je veux ? » Milo laissa échapper un rire désabusé. « Que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Avant ? » Aldébaran avait haussé un sourcil.

- Avant tout ça… Avant les Portes, avant le cancer de Saga, avant… » Il posa ses paumes sur ses yeux, comme pour les renfoncer à l'intérieur de son crâne. Ne rien savoir. Comme avant.

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur ses alter ego, la compassion muette qu'il lut dans le regard d'Aldébaran lui fit mal. Elle ne confirmait que trop cruellement le sentiment d'impuissance dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser, pas même dans ses rêves.

- Tu ne peux rien défaire, Milo…

- Si tu crois que je ne le sais pas… » Shaka continua néanmoins, négligeant l'interruption :

- … alors considère que cela fait à présent partie de ta vie, sans amertume et sans ressentiment.

- Facile à dire. »

S'appuyant du plat de ses mains sur le bord de la table, le Scorpion repoussa sa chaise pour se lever. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vague derrière une avalanche de boucles sombres avant de dire doucement :

« Je ne lui en veux pas. A la vérité, je croyais être en colère contre lui mais… C'est moi. Moi qui suis responsable de tout ça. Moi parce que je suis la seule personne à pouvoir faire quelque chose, à vouloir que tout ça s'arrête. C'est juste que…

- C'est vrai… tu es le seul. »

Mü avait laissé son dos aller contre le dossier de son siège et, les bras croisés, observait Milo avec attention :

« Le seul à qui Camus a réellement accordé sa confiance et son amitié depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire. A sa façon, c'est vrai - il est comme il est, on ne le changera pas - mais au-delà des sentiments qu'il te porte, tu es effectivement le seul être sur lequel il peut se reposer. Ou du moins accepterait de le faire. Seulement… » Le Bélier avait décroisé les bras et les avait écartés dans un geste dubitatif.

- … Seulement, encore faudrait-il qu'il ait l'assurance qu'il ne te fera pas autant, si ce n'est plus, de mal qu'il ne s'en fait déjà à lui-même. » Aldébaran avait exprimé tout haut les doutes de Mü et continua, assez durement :

« Alors, avec ta conduite de ces derniers jours, sans parler de cette indécision permanente que tu traînes partout avec toi et qui empoisonne l'atmosphère… Tu crois vraiment que tu es le genre d'ami qu'il mérite et sur qui il peut compter ?

- Aldébaran… » Shaka avait posé une main conciliante sur le poignet massif du Taureau. _« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait besoin d'entendre ce genre de vérité, en ce moment._

_- Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui mette le nez dedans tôt ou tard… et autant que ce soit moi, il commence à avoir l'habitude de toute manière. »_

Milo s'était brutalement tourné vers Aldébaran, et dardait sur lui un regard flamboyant de colère… qui s'éteignit aussi soudainement qu'il s'était enflammé. Le poing qu'il avait serré se détendit lentement. Après quelque pas en direction de la fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit, il s'appuya des deux coudes au bord de celle-ci.

« Si seulement il n'y avait pas ces images… Elles me paralysent. Je me dis que quoi que je fasse, je ne les surmonterai jamais… »

Souvenirs trop tenaces. Malgré les explications, malgré les aveux, malgré ce serment d'amitié auquel tous deux s'étaient raccrochés en dernier recours, les images qui s'étaient incrustées dans sa mémoire ce fameux soir le brûlaient encore. Et encore. A l'image d'une blessure béante, qui lui remettait sans cesse en mémoire cette autre plaie, profonde, intime que Camus s'infligeait volontairement, martyrisant plus que son corps, jusqu'à mettre en péril son âme dans des étreintes calculées et vides de sens. Il les haïssait, par tous les dieux qu'il les haïssait… Et savoir que cela pouvait recommencer, continuer… Non, non ! Il trouverait le moyen. C'était là, au fond de son cœur, au creux de…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le Scorpion avait relevé ses remparts mentaux. Non, il ne pouvait partager cela. Pas en ce moment. Jamais. Néanmoins… Un sourire triste effleura ses lèvres. Il n'était pas en mesure de tout cacher. Il reprit, dans le silence :

« Et puis… Cette tension permanente au Sanctuaire, cette sensation de ne pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait, ou plutôt si, savoir que chaque matin, chaque journée qui commence sera identique à la précédente et qu'au bout du compte, peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas de lendemain… Et encore, je peux m'estimer heureux que les nuits soient de plus en plus courtes. Je n'ai pas tant de temps que ça à passer à retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Je crois… Je crois que je n'arrive tout simplement plus à réfléchir de façon cohérente et…

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Hein ? »

Le Scorpion jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, en direction de Mü qui le contemplait étrangement tout à coup, après l'avoir coupé dans ses réflexions à haute voix. « Que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir ?

- Non pas ça… juste avant.

- Quoi… Que les nuits sont courtes ? »

La fixité soudaine du regard du Bélier avait de quoi interpeller ses compagnons. Sa pupille, réduite à une tête d'épingle, était perdue au milieu d'un océan lilas semblant grignoter tout l'espace, un océan impavide, immobile, recouvrant les Dieux savaient quelles interrogations complexes et profondes…

Il quitta sa chaise avec une telle précipitation que celle-ci alla valdinguer contre le pied de la table, tandis que, déjà, agenouillé sur la pierre froide, il éparpillait la pile de documents soigneusement rangés tantôt.

« Mü ? »

Shaka s'était à demi levé, contemplant son ami habituellement si posé avec une certaine stupéfaction. « Qu'est-ce que…

- C'est ça… bon sang… c'est forcément ça… Ah !... »

Milo, qui s'était rapproché dans son dos et dont la curiosité avait momentanément pris le dessus sur son inconfortable vague à l'âme, le vit ressortir l'antiquité jaunâtre sur laquelle le Bélier s'était abîmé les yeux à peine une heure plus tôt. Cette espèce de schéma bizarre… Ayant le loisir de l'observer de plus près, il put constater que cela ressemblait à un buste de statue constitué de plusieurs pièces sans doute métalliques assemblées étroitement entre elles, un buste étrangement doté de deux paires de bras et surmonté de deux visages, chacun regardant dans des directions opposées. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel artefact où que ce fût… Sauf…

Se pouvait-il que l'amoncellement d'éléments en or, sans ordre apparent et terriblement endommagés, qui lui avait été présenté comme étant l'armure mythique du signe du Scorpion lors de sa prise de poste fut de la même espèce que ce qui s'étalait actuellement sous ses yeux ? Le symbole stylisé des Gémeaux tracé au bas de la page le lui confirma pourtant.

« Mü… C'est quoi cette vieillerie ? On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? Mais… Enfin… »

L'atlante avait tendu un bras derrière lui et, tout en pivotant sur lui-même, il repoussa Milo qui lui cachait la vue. Il leva la tête. La fresque. La Terre. Le Soleil. Le Soleil…

Sa pâleur devint telle qu'Aldé eut un geste d'alerte, vite réprimé quand il vit le mince Bélier se relever enfin, pour leur faire face, à tous les trois. Une fois, deux fois, sa glotte exerça un aller-retour sous la peau de sa gorge diaphane avant que d'une voix blanche il ne soufflât si bas que ses alter ego durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

« Le temps… Nous n'avons pas assez… de temps… »


	39. Chapitre 31

**CHAPITRE 31**

_15 juin 2004 - Temple du Cancer, la même nuit…_

Ses talons résonnaient avec une telle sécheresse sur les dalles de calcaire qu'elle s'arrêta au beau milieu du temple, soudain hésitante. Sa tête s'inclina, pour écouter le silence. D'un instant à l'autre, elle s'attendait à voir débarquer le propriétaire des lieux, et pas de la meilleure humeur qui plus est. Mais rien. Une fois encore. Elle venait de traverser huit temples, sans le moindre encombre, sans croiser ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un chevalier d'or soucieux de préserver son pré carré. Dans son souvenir, ce genre de périple en plein cœur du Domaine Sacré demeurait pourtant autrement plus hasardeux pour qui n'y était pas le bienvenu. Et Marine se considérait justement dans cette dernière catégorie.

Elle pivota sur elle-même, à la recherche de la porte discrète menant aux appartements de celui qui, tout comme ses alter ego, ne paraissait pas se soucier de sa présence sur son territoire. Elle s'en agaça. Que les autres lui opposent une ignorance souveraine, à la rigueur. Mais que _lui_, en fasse de même…

Avisant le panneau de bois assombri et déformé par les siècles derrière l'une des doriennes soutenant un plafond perdu dans l'obscurité, elle le poussa avec précaution. Pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait là de la première fois de sa vie où elle pénétrait dans les quartiers privés du Cancer. A l'époque… on ne s'invitait pas chez Masque de Mort. On hésitait même à franchir le seuil du temple, quitte à se coltiner un détour par les souterrains à demi éboulés et dont la voûte trop basse obligeait ceux et celles qui les empruntaient à cheminer courbés, sans quitter des yeux le bout de leurs semelles.

La pénombre y régnait également. S'orientant sur la base des échos diffus que lui renvoyait son cosmos, elle traversa la pièce principale jusqu'à la porte entrouverte à l'autre bout, débouchant sur la chambre, inondée par la lueur blafarde de la Lune s'engouffrant à flots par la fenêtre grande ouverte sur la nuit.

Le lit en désordre avait été déserté par son occupant, lequel avait opté pour un fauteuil club passablement défoncé planté face à l'ouverture sur l'extérieur. Ses longues jambes reposaient sur le rebord du chambranle en bois, un cendrier en équilibre précaire sur l'accoudoir accueillait la cendre de sa cigarette. Il ne se retourna pas tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'adossa dos contre le rebord de la fenêtre pour lui faire face, qu'il daigna lever les yeux sur elle :

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir. »

* * *

Tourner en rond pendant des heures comme un lion en cage était théoriquement l'apanage de l'un de ses deux voisins immédiats, ou du moins de celui qui était – fort à propos d'ailleurs - à l'origine de ce stress inhabituel chez le Cancer. Ce dernier avait fini par abandonner la simple idée de trouver le sommeil, malgré les analgésiques que son sang charriait depuis son passage obligé par l'hôpital d'Athènes, et était demeuré là à contempler sans vraiment le voir le paysage si familier qu'il aurait pu en dessiner les moindres détails les yeux fermés. Si tant est qu'il ait su dessiner.

Cette angoisse nouvelle sur laquelle il n'était pas en mesure d'apposer de nom l'avait saisi dès lors que la présence du Lion s'était matérialisée au palais, pour ne plus en bouger depuis des heures. Ce foutu palais que Marine n'avait pas quitté de son côté.

Il y avait une sacrée différence entre savoir ce qui devait arriver, et l'accepter. Et étrangement, il constatait à son corps défendant qu'il n'y parvenait pas.

La fine silhouette de la jeune femme se découpait devant lui dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, ses deux mains en agrippant le rebord, quelques boucles de son opulente chevelure ondulant sous la brise timide. Elle était là, c'était un fait. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Nonobstant la discussion houleuse sur laquelle ils s'étaient quittés quelques heures plus tôt, il redoutait à présent le pire. Bien pire. Et si… Et si, au final, même elle, même lui, ne pouvaient rien contre l'ordre établi ? Après tout, elle avait bouleversé ce dernier, induisant peine et tristesse chez celui qu'elle avait fui, et quant à lui, il s'était simplement trouvé là, des années plus tard, à une place qui ne lui était pas dévolue à l'origine. L'un comme l'autre s'étaient arrogé des droits ne leur appartenant pas. Qui pouvait décemment affirmer que la raison était de leur côté ? Qu'ils méritaient ce qu'ils souhaitaient ?

Elle avait été au Lion, cette évidence ne souffrait aucune discussion. Qui était-il, lui, pour croire qu'il pouvait en être autrement ? Il ne savait que trop combien il était simple de se persuader de la justesse et de la justification d'actes condamnables par ailleurs, combien il était aisé de détourner le regard devant l'accusation muette de son âme. En quoi Marine n'aurait-elle pas pu céder elle aussi à cette facilité ? Après tout, comme lui, elle s'était raccrochée pendant des années à sa propre vérité, sans se confronter à celle plus cruelle mais aussi plus impartiale du destin.

Et à présent qu'elle l'avait fait…

« Trop chaud ? » Il se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait elle aussi. Il ne pouvait distinguer son regard, plongé dans l'ombre mais percevait soudain l'attention dont il était l'objet.

- On va dire ça. » Sur un discret soupir, la jeune femme se retourna. Angelo aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui se tramait dans son esprit et s'il lui était facile d'y pénétrer, il s'y refusait néanmoins. Pas maintenant. Et pas comme ça.

« C'était si… étrange… » Elle avait murmuré ces quelques mots, comme hésitante devant le silence instauré entre eux. « Je n'aurais pas cru… »

Le cœur du Cancer, si peu habitué à être malmené, se serra douloureusement, et il ralluma une cigarette, avec le mégot encore incandescent qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas grand-chose que cet écran de fumée, mais il avait quelque part l'impression que ce rempart serait salvateur devant ce qui allait suivre. Immanquablement.

* * *

Aiolia avait changé. Les rondeurs de la fin de l'adolescence avaient déserté son visage, laissant derrière elles des traits affirmés et une ressemblance frappante avec son aîné. Les années de sa vie d'adulte avaient imprimé sur ses traits non pas de la dureté, mais une certaine amertume, pourtant largement amoindrie par cet éclat solaire permanent qu'il portait en lui depuis son plus jeune âge, éclat qui n'avait visiblement eu de cesse que de s'étendre, et de s'inscrire dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle en avait été frappée, mais pas surprise. Le Lion avait suivi avec une exactitude parfaite le chemin qui lui avait toujours été destiné.

Ses paroles n'avaient pas été en reste. Derrière les reproches qu'il lui avait assénés, puis les questions dont il l'avait bousculée, elle avait reconnu sans le moindre doute les grands principes qui régissaient sa vie et ses actes. La noblesse. L'honneur. Un terme que lui avait jeté ce _nouveau_ Pope à la figure et qui collait si peu à l'idée qu'elle s'était toujours faite de celui qui l'avait prononcé… Elle n'avait pas essayé de se justifier. A aucun moment. Elle avait eu au moins l'honnêteté de reconnaître qu'Aiolia méritait effectivement mieux que cela. Très calmement, elle lui avait exposé ses raisons, sans les défendre, puisqu'elles étaient indéfendables. Elle avait répété ce qu'elle avait déjà narré au Cancer, sans en rajouter, sans en enlever. Un instant elle avait été chatouillée par un relent de compassion, qui aurait pu édulcorer ses mots, mais elle était passée outre. Elle refusait de dénier ce qu'elle était devenue, par la faute de personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Etonnamment, elle s'en était sentie soulagée et ce, malgré la colère et la souffrance qui avaient tour à tour déformé le visage de celui qu'elle avait aimé. Cruelle ? Peut-être. Mais le peu de fierté qu'elle avait su conserver, elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Peu importait que celui qui lui faisait face ne l'entendît pas de cette manière.

Elle ne pouvait cependant nier qu'elle avait été touchée, bien au-delà de ce qu'elle escomptait. Le passé refoulé à grand-peine pendant toutes ces années était revenu toquer à sa porte à plusieurs reprises, saisissant son corps et son cœur d'anciennes sensations disparues, la déstabilisant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Rien ne s'effaçait jamais avait-elle compris lorsqu'elle s'était surprise à lui demander à son tour ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie, faisant fi de l'air presque choqué qu'il lui avait opposé devant cette question incongrue. Elle ne l'avait pas seulement posée par politesse, mais aussi et surtout par une curiosité un peu coupable, histoire de se rendre compte d'elle-même du niveau réel de détachement auquel elle pensait être parvenue.

Il avait longuement hésité avant de répondre, il lui avait semblé même qu'il tentait de pénétrer ses pensées au cours du silence qui avait suivi. Cela n'avait pas été qu'une impression d'ailleurs, comme elle le percevait en cet instant, le dos tourné au Cancer. Elle avait déjà perçu cette sensation étrange, presque malsaine, lorsqu'Angelo avait sondé son esprit quelques jours plus tôt. Elle s'en était dépêtrée bon an mal an devant le Lion, et ce dernier avait abandonné la partie. Et fini par lui répondre. Un soulagement égoïste s'était alors emparé d'elle, tandis qu'il résumait avec une mauvaise grâce manifeste ce qu'avait été sa vie jusqu'ici. Non, il n'était pas demeuré seul. Non, elle ne l'avait pas détruit. Il connaissait le bonheur, juste retour des choses vis-à-vis d'elle qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné jusqu'à l'idée même que ce dernier puisse un jour lui accorder de l'attention. Il existait donc vraiment une justice.

Quand il eut repris la conversation à son avantage, ce fut pour la ramener au présent. Et jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre de sa part les mots qu'il avait alors prononcés. Jamais. Ce fut finalement l'issue de leur explication inévitable qui l'avait le plus ébranlée. Et même en cet instant papillonnait encore dans son cœur l'écho d'une étonnante vérité.

* * *

Le Cancer la vit faire volte-face, et s'emparer de ses jambes qu'il n'avait pas ôtées de la fenêtre pour l'obliger à se redresser. Ce qu'il fit, avec plus ou moins de précipitation, manquant d'éjecter le cendrier plein et le rattrapant au vol.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de détailler sa protestation, des lèvres douces s'appuyant sur les siennes, des mains décidées repoussant ses épaules contre le dossier du siège.

- Non mais, tu croyais quoi ? » Elle avait posé un genou sur le fauteuil, entre l'accoudoir et la cuisse de l'italien, et courbant sa taille svelte vers lui, elle poursuivit, toujours à voix basse et sans desserrer son emprise : « Tu n'as tout de même pas imaginé que je pourrais en rester là avec toi, sans te faire payer pour cette gifle…

- C'est toi qui as commencé, je te rappelle.

- Tu l'avais méritée.

- Je n'aime pas les hystériques.

- Je n'aime pas les machistes.

- C'est moi que tu traites de machiste ?

- Parfaitement. »

Il contempla le visage penché sur lui, empreint d'une sévérité feinte qui ne parvenait pas à altérer la douceur de ses traits, ni à faire disparaître la fossette mal maîtrisée au coin de ses lèvres. Il leva une main pour la poser sur cette joue, la sentit s'arrondir sous sa paume… et éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

Si c'était à ça que ressemblait le soulagement, alors il en redemandait ! Saisissant la jeune femme par la taille, il attira contre lui une victime consentante pour l'embrasser. Longuement.

« Tu m'as manqué, sale petite peste, finit-il par dire, les doigts égarés dans les boucles qui chatouillaient ses lèvres.

- Oh… Peut-être pourrais-tu me montrer _à quel point_ je t'ai manqué ?

- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes.

- Le goût du risque, que veux-tu. »

* * *

Quand elle se redressa, il reposait à plat ventre tout à côté d'elle, mais ne dormait pas. Elle percevait son souffle apaisé mais pourtant encore trop rapide pour qu'il se soit laissé aller au sommeil. Elle avança une main hésitante, effleurant du bout des doigts la peau nue de son dos, lardée de cicatrices informes et profondes dont les stigmates violacés se confondaient avec l'obscurité. Elle la retira presque aussitôt, comme brûlée. Oh, elle savait bien entendu qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur de quelque forme que ce soit, mais, elle… Sans doute leur restait-il encore du chemin à parcourir avant de libérer leurs peurs et souffrances les plus intimes. Du temps…

Elle s'assit dans le lit, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, son corps dénudé se recroquevillant, sous l'effet d'un frisson glacé. Il se retourna et, s'adossant à un oreiller, l'interrogea du regard.

« Angelo… qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Ce que Saga m'a expliqué, cette tension que je perçois dans le Domaine Sacré tout entier… elle est en toi aussi. Est-ce que… »

Elle se mordit les lèvres. La promesse puérile qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement accordés à Paris était devenue obsolète à partir du moment où elle avait remis les pieds au Sanctuaire. Ils en étaient conscients, tous les deux.

« Je suppose… Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il y a quelques mois, je t'aurais certainement dit que tu te trompais. Aujourd'hui… »

Il laissa échapper un rire désabusé. Lui qui n'y avait jamais cru. Lui qui avait toujours et sans cesse remis en doute leur action, leur utilité même. Lui qui s'était débattu envers et contre tout pour sauvegarder son libre arbitre malgré une charge qu'il n'avait jamais souhaitée, et qui l'écrasait depuis tant d'années. Pourtant, il avait fini par perdre pied, lui aussi. Il avait cédé au courant l'entraînant, avec ses camarades, vers un destin encore nébuleux, fragile. La vie et l'apaisement pouvaient être au rendez-vous au bout de la route… tout comme la mort et le chagrin. Et ces deux ultimes compagnes ne cadraient pas dans le paysage, plus maintenant en tout cas.

Il prit les doigts de la jeune femme entre les siens, presque distraitement, sans les serrer, avant de murmurer :

« On a une chance de s'en sortir. Une chance à côté de laquelle on a d'ailleurs tous failli passer, si bien que vivants ou morts, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, même maintenant.

- Une chance ? Et si…

- Et si on la rate ? Ma foi, on crèvera tous, et le reste du monde avec nous. Remarque, on se sentira sûrement moins seuls en enfer.

- Alors, il y aura au moins un endroit où je serai certaine de te retrouver. »

Ces paroles bravaches ne suffirent pas à masquer l'angoisse galopante qui se saisissait d'elle, au fur et à mesure que les implications de cet échange se faisaient jour dans son esprit. Elle finit par détourner le regard, plus pour fuir celui d'Angelo et le désespoir presque amusé qui y régnait, que pour masquer le sien, sans doute trop sombre en cet instant.

Sans un mot, il finit par lâcher sa main, et la prendre dans ses bras. Que pouvait-il lui dire de plus ? Toute explication supplémentaire serait vaine et vide de sens. Il ne pouvait préjuger de rien, ni lui, ni ses compagnons. Tous savaient que la survie était à leur portée. Il s'agissait à présent de s'en assurer. Angelo tenait à sa peau, comme tout un chacun, même si elle ne valait pas grand-chose. Un an plus tôt, à la limite, même s'il aurait fallu le torturer des jours entiers pour qu'il daigne l'avouer, si on lui avait dit qu'il allait crever, il l'aurait sans doute accepté sans trop protester. Après tout, sa cervelle lui réclamait des vacances prolongées depuis des années, il pouvait bien lui faire ce cadeau, elle s'était montrée plutôt conciliante jusqu'ici. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui… la personne qu'il avait envie de protéger, ce n'était plus lui, mais bien quelqu'un d'autre, un être extérieur à lui-même, cette femme qu'il serrait contre lui en silence. Ne pas la faire souffrir. Et oui, à présent, il pouvait prétendre à cette fabuleuse part d'humanité qui lui manquait, celle d'être capable de créer la douleur morale dans le cœur d'une personne aimée. Génial. Vraiment. Ah, il pouvait bien se gausser dans les grandes largeurs des Aiolia et consorts, accrochés à leur femme, frère et autres, il ne valait finalement pas mieux qu'eux. Et en être conscient n'était qu'une bien piètre consolation par les temps qui couraient.

« Marine… » Il avait incliné la tête vers elle, tout en l'étreignant plus étroitement encore. « Je ne peux rien te promettre, parce que je n'ai pas envie de te mentir. Tu m'en voudrais trop sinon… Je risquerais de ne pas pouvoir reposer en paix. »

Les épaules de la jeune femme eurent un soubresaut, mais il ne sut pas s'il s'agissait d'un rire ou d'un sanglot. Il n'était de toute manière pas certain de vouloir le savoir d'ailleurs.

« Mais je vais essayer de revenir. Je n'en étais plus très sûr mais… Je crois que ça vaut le coup. J'aimerais bien me rendre compte par moi-même de ce que c'est que de mener une vie normale. On doit sûrement s'ennuyer autant qu'ici mais, si tu fais un effort de gentillesse de ton côté, peut-être que…

- Angelo, tu es… vraiment… »

Elle avait dégagé son bras, pour lui flanquer un coup de poing dans l'épaule qu'il encaissa avec un sourire. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui démontrer par la pratique qui était le maître à bord, son regard se figea, ses traits se détendant de façon anormale, et sa présence ne fut soudain plus que… physique. Marine n'aurait su l'exprimer clairement, mais l'impression qu'elle en retira fut qu'il venait purement et simplement de s'absenter. Oh, cela ne dura qu'une paire de secondes à peine avant que les pupilles du Cancer ne recouvrent leur aspect habituel, mais le malaise qui avait étreint la jeune femme ne disparut pas quand elle le vit se lever pour enfiler rapidement son jean et un tee-shirt choisi à l'aveuglette dans une armoire qui n'avait sans doute jamais eu les honneurs de son locataire en terme de rangement.

« On m'appelle. Faut que je monte au Palais.

- On… "t'appelle" ? Mais… enfin…

- Je crois que c'était Mü, » Il sautillait à cloche-pied tout en enfilant sa dernière chaussure, « mais j'en suis pas certain. J'y vais. »

Elle le vit s'élancer vers la porte, revenir aussi sec pour se saisir de son paquet de cigarettes, puis repartir… Avant d'être stoppé, la main sur la poignée de la porte, par le regard pénétrant de Marine, debout et revêtue de la chemise de l'italien.

« Quoi ?

- C'est… C'est effrayant.

- Pardon ?

- Ça… » Elle eut un geste vague, englobant à la fois Angelo, mais aussi le temple, voire même l'ensemble du Domaine Sacré. « Depuis quand êtes-vous tous télépathes ? »

Le Cancer ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer sur des mots dont il se rendit compte à temps de l'absurdité. _Depuis toujours _avait-il failli répondre. Mais non. Rien de plus faux. Il existait une sacrée différence entre une résonance mutuelle de cosmos pour transmettre une impression, une sensation, et… ça, comme elle disait. Le son parfaitement clair et audible d'une voix aisément reconnaissable, une discussion à bâtons rompus avec l'un ou l'autre de ses pairs… Il n'en avait pas pris conscience tant cela s'était imposé à lui avec un naturel évident. Au fil des jours. Des semaines. Des mois. Et tandis qu'il se confrontait à cette soudaine nouveauté, il perçut dans le même temps, et avec une acuité saisissante, la présence tangible de chacun de ses compagnons, pourtant loin de lui physiquement. Ils auraient été à ses côtés en cet instant, qu'il n'en aurait pas été surpris outre mesure.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. » Finit-il par répondre. Il était sincère. « Je suis désolé. » Rajouta-t-il, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il supposait, sans doute à juste titre, que cela pouvait donner l'impression à ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de leur cercle, qu'ils en étaient exclus. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il aurait perçu les choses si les rôles avaient été inversés.

« Mü a quelque chose à nous annoncer et je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Mais s'il nous demande à tous de nous réunir, ce doit être important. Sûrement. »

Marine hocha la tête, sans répondre. Mais tandis qu'il quittait son temple, il percevait encore la confusion de sa compagne, une confusion qui l'accompagna tout au long de sa montée des marches.

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire…_

Saga les vit tous arriver, les uns après les autres, dans un désordre échevelé. Mü n'y était pas allé de main morte ; le réveil était visiblement difficile pour certains. Il se surprit à les envier. Il aurait bien aimé lui aussi être tiré du lit… Aiolia l'avait rejoint dans la minute. Guère étonnant, sachant que le Lion se trouvait dans l'enceinte du Palais, néanmoins le Pope sourcilla devant son air morne. La séance d'explications avec Marine n'avait pas dû être de tout repos.

« Ça va aller. » Avait grommelé le cadet des Xérakis devant l'interrogation muette qui l'avait accueilli, avant d'aller se poster un long moment devant les bouteilles alignées le long du bar mobile arrondi entre la cheminée et la porte fenêtre. Il avait fini par opter pour un whisky sec et sans glace, alors que nombre de ses compagnons avaient déjà fait leur apparition.

« Il se passe quoi ? » _Encore_ avait failli rajouter Shura, mais tout ceux qui étaient là n'en pensaient pas moins. Saga ne put rien faire d'autre que d'écarter brièvement les mains, en signe d'impuissance. Il n'en savait pas plus que les autres, Mü s'étant contenté de lancer un appel général sans en préciser la teneur. Rachel s'était glissée silencieusement dans le salon, parmi les derniers arrivés. Elle dormait à l'étage, et ce réveil intempestif avait marqué ses traits d'une fatigue manifeste. Même si elle récupérait de plus en plus vite, et de mieux en mieux, de l'acquisition des axes, il n'en demeurait pas moins que son corps était soumis à rude épreuve à chaque tentative. Elle rassura Saga d'un regard. Un regard où l'or dominait tous les jours un peu plus. Il eut un geste de tendresse discret à son égard, effleurant son poignet, la gardant près de lui pour lui offrir la sécurité et l'apaisement de son propre cosmos. Nul besoin pour lui de le déployer dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle ; les deux auras s'accordaient avec une telle perfection, que l'une se nourrissait de l'autre en permanence, sur la base d'un automatisme devenu inconscient.

Le silence s'était établi dans le grand salon du rez-de-chaussée ouvert à tous les vents. Les murs épais de l'antique bâtisse préservaient pour la journée toute la fraîcheur accumulée dans la nuit, et le Pope s'assurait habituellement en cette saison que l'ensemble du bâtiment demeure dès le soir le siège des courants d'air pour qu'il conserve en permanence une température à peu près acceptable le reste du temps. Camus s'était collé contre le pan de la fenêtre, juste derrière le canapé accueillant Scorpion, Vierge et Taureau arrivés ensemble, et devisant avec animation à voix basse. Ces trois-là savaient quelque chose que le Verseau ignorait, mais il n'éprouva pas le besoin de se mêler de leur conversation. Les explications viendraient bien assez tôt à son goût. Et d'ailleurs… Si au moins, le Bélier avait la bonne idée de leur apporter de quoi accélérer le mouvement, histoire d'en terminer au plus vite, il lui saurait même plus que gré.

Kanon avait posé la main sur l'épaule de son frère, toujours debout mais accoudé sur le dos d'une chaise, face à l'entrée de la pièce. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, mais dans la pression exercée par les doigts de son cadet, le Pope sut que ce dernier commençait à s'inquiéter. Tout le monde était là… sauf le principal intéressé, ce que fit remarquer Angelo à voix haute, dans le cas – peu probable cela dit – où ses alter ego ne s'en seraient pas rendus compte :

« Il est drôle, lui… Il nous sort du lit en catastrophe, et en plus, il faudrait qu'on l'attende ?

- Il arrive. »

Dôkho, l'air plutôt apaisé, venait de s'installer aux côtés du Cancer qui demandait mentalement à Thétis de bien vouloir lui réserver un fond de cette bouteille, là, voilà… avant qu'elle ne serve tout ce qui en restait au grand dadais du lit duquel elle sortait. Elle lui fit les gros yeux… avant de lui tendre un verre plein avec un soupir de résignation.

- Où est-il ? Demanda l'italien à la Balance, une fois qu'il eut allumé la compagne inévitable de son scotch.

- Pas bien loin… Mais je dois avouer que ça m'étonne. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait s'y trouver.

- Dis, tu la perdras un jour cette foutue habitude de parler en énigmes, ou tu es trop vieux pour ça ?

- Angelo… »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse au Sagittaire qui réprima un sourire, malgré le reproche voilé qu'il venait d'adresser au Cancer. Aioros, comme tous les présents, se demandait quel pouvait bien être l'objet de cette réunion impromptue, mais en filigrane, réservait discrètement une part de son inquiétude à l'attention de son cadet. Celui-ci se tenait à ses côtés, le visage fermé, et le regard absent, ou plutôt tourné sur lui-même. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé du retour de Marine, le Lion semblant définitivement décidé à régler seul le problème. Mais au moins, et Aioros le percevait au travers des voiles de cosmos pulsant autour de son frère, il paraissait disposé plus favorablement à l'égard du Cancer par un mystère que le Sagittaire ne s'expliquait cependant pas. A croire qu'Angelo avait trouvé la recette miracle pour amadouer le Lion en colère. Devant l'attente qui s'éternisait, l'aîné des Xérakis tenta un contact en direction de son cadet qui, s'il ne le repoussa pas, ne le laissa pas non plus pénétrer trop en avant dans ses pensées. Il n'insista pas. Il espérait juste… Juste que son jeune frère n'oublierait pas de s'appuyer sur lui en cas de besoin. Le Lion dut le sentir. Il dut ressentir la déception confuse qu'Aioros entretenait en cet instant à son égard, aussi prit-il suffisamment sur lui pour lui adresser un sourire. Oh, il n'avait rien d'éclatant, ni de lumineux, ce pauvre sourire un peu las, mais il eut le mérite de provoquer chez son destinataire une bouffée de soulagement qui éclaboussa le cadet des Xérakis. Et qui lui fit du bien.

« Excusez-moi. » Le Bélier se matérialisa à l'entrée du salon, avant de s'avancer d'un pas rapide au milieu de l'assemblée dont le soupir collectif et parfaitement synchronisé renseigna mieux que quiconque l'atlante sur le fait que quelques minutes de plus auraient été quelques minutes de trop. Il adressa un signe d'excuse en sus au Pope qui le suivait des yeux, tandis qu'une fois au centre du groupe, il déposait sur la table basse un curieux paquet enveloppé dans une étoffe de lin gris, qu'il trimballait sous son bras.

Une douzaine de regards interrogateurs soudain parfaitement réveillés convergea vers le colis mystère, avant de se rediriger vers son livreur inattendu. Et de s'y attarder. Mü, qui s'était reculé jusqu'à intégrer ce qui s'apparentait plus ou moins au cercle que ses alter ego avaient formé, en prit conscience lorsque le poids de cette lourde attention finit par tirailler les limites de son cosmos. Il allait de nouveau s'excuser de l'attente, quand il avisa son reflet dans le miroir ovale surplombant la vénérable cheminée, nettoyée depuis belle lurette de ses scories hivernales. Effectivement. Son extrême pâleur associée à la brillance anormale de ses yeux avaient de quoi interpeller ses compagnons. Il pensait pourtant avoir recouvré son calme, et la maîtrise de ses émotions… A présent devant eux, il ne trouvait plus guère les moyens de masquer son angoisse. Et Thétis n'avait bien évidemment pas manqué de la ressentir.

_« Mü ? »_ Sa voix douce mais tendue, éthérée par les limbes du surmonde, lui parvint au détour de ses hésitations. _« Par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » _Il perçut la caresse du cosmos des Poissons autour du sien, destinée à l'apaiser… Mais la réaction immédiate de la jeune femme, couplée à l'angoisse qui transpirait de ses mots ne fit qu'accentuer les aiguillons de la panique qui revenaient à présent le paralyser. Il savait… Il savait que quoi qu'il dise, ou que quoi qu'il fasse, il était irrémédiablement sur le point de provoquer un séisme. Et que ce dernier fut prévisible ne diminuerait en rien son impact.

« Mü. » Saga s'était redressé. Néanmoins, s'il s'adressait au Bélier, il semblait éprouver certaines difficultés à détacher son attention de l'amas de lin posé à moins d'un mètre de lui, de cet objet qui lui faisait l'effet d'être de trop dans cette pièce. Il finit cependant par affermir l'emprise de son regard sur l'atlante. « C'est quand tu veux. »

Il ne tergiverserait pas plus longtemps. Dans son dos, la présence de Shaka, Milo et Aldébaran ne lui était pas d'un réel secours. Si ces trois-là étaient parvenus à tirer les informations essentielles du fatras incohérent qu'il leur avait asséné tantôt, le Bélier savait qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore pris toute la mesure. Enfin… Pour au moins l'un d'entre eux. Le Taureau s'était finalement drapé dans le silence, et la Vierge, sans doute parvenu au bout du raisonnement, observait une réserve prudente, au cœur de laquelle il achevait d'analyser les aboutissants de cette nouvelle donne. Quant à Milo… Il n'était pas complètement idiot, Mü le savait, c'était juste que… Le Scorpion s'appliquait comme toujours à fermer les yeux sur ce qui était susceptible de déranger sa très précieuse tranquillité. Cette fois…

« Au sujet de l'ouverture des Portes… » L'atlante avait pris une ultime et profonde inspiration, et ce fut d'une voix maîtrisée par la seule cadence de son souffle, laquelle procura à ceux qui l'écoutaient une étrange impression de hurlement retenu à grand-peine, qu'il poursuivit : « … Il nous reste six jours. »

Les cris de protestation prirent leur temps. Tout leur temps. Il y eut d'abord un silence. Lourd. Poisseux. De ces silences dans lesquels on s'englue, on se noie avec une facilité déconcertante. De ces silences dont on se demande ce qu'on trouvera au bout si l'on en sort, si tant est encore qu'on le souhaite. Mais comme il fallait bien qu'il fût brisé…

« C'est quoi ces conneries ?! » Angelo s'était levé avec une telle précipitation que lorsque Mü pivota vers lui, il le trouva déjà très loin du canapé, mais très près du Pope : « Saga, il y a deux semaines, tu nous disais qu'il nous restait un mois complet ! Non mais ça…

- Six jours, on n'y arrivera pas.

- On n'a pas encore achevé les mises en résonance…

- Rachel ! Comment sera-t-il possible de terminer ?

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de paniquer, mais tout de même, je ne crois pas que…

- STOP ! »

Le rugissement du Pope, qui plus est enflé par la profondeur de sa voix de basse, réduisit tout à coup à sa plus simple expression le chahut chaotique qui venait de se déclencher dans la pièce.

« Ça suffit, fermez-la, j'ai dit ! »

Les ultimes murmures en provenance d'Aiolia et de Thétis s'éteignirent à leur tour comme par enchantement. Saga, qui venait de contourner la chaise du Sagittaire, s'était avancé au centre du cercle, dardant un regard aigu, presque accusateur, sur l'atlante qui eut subitement l'impression – fort désagréable en soi – d'être seul au monde. Seul, avec son bourreau en face de lui.

Les paupières de Mü s'abaissèrent, en signe de résignation. Il fallait bien que la tempête qu'il venait de déclencher trouve son bouc émissaire, et il était le mieux placé pour endosser ce rôle. _Dans tous les sens du terme_, ne put-il s'empêcher de se faire comme réflexion malvenue.

« Angelo… et vous tous. »

Le Bélier rouvrit un œil, curieux. La sécheresse dans la voix du Pope ne semblait pas, pour l'heure, lui être encore destinée.

« Le délai que je vous ai annoncé il y a quinze jours est le seul que nous ayons pu déterminer, Rachel et moi, à partir des documents que Shura a trouvés en Espagne et des suivis quotidiens dont les Portes font l'objet. Je ne vous ai offert aucune garantie quant à sa précision, que je sache.

- Peut-être… Sauf que nous nous sommes tous organisés, et Rachel la première, sur cette base-là et pas une autre. »

La connotation acerbe dans le ton du Lion pouvait se comprendre. Après tout, il faisait partie des quatre derniers n'ayant pas procédé au test des axes avec l'héritière Dothrakis. Cette dernière, demeurée silencieuse jusque là, répondit néanmoins à l'accusation muette d'Aiolia, d'une voix calme mais froide :

« Ce n'est pas pour une question de confort, ou de commodité, que nous avons décidé de ce délai.

- Je n'ai pas voulu dire que…

- Non, mais tu le penses. »

Le voile doré occultant le bleu sombre du regard de la jeune femme s'était curieusement épaissi, induisant un malaise pour qui en cet instant aurait eu la malencontreuse intention de la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Or, je ne crois pas qu'en ce moment précis, ce genre d'insinuation soit particulièrement constructif pour chacune des personnes qui se trouvent dans cette pièce.

- Mais je… »

Le regard d'avertissement que lui lança en cet instant son frère aîné suffit néanmoins à faire taire le Lion, qui se mordit les lèvres de frustration. Il comprenait confusément que la soudaine expression de sa colère se nourrissait d'une rancœur qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui les occupait ce soir-là. Mais faire la part des choses demeurait pour l'heure quelque peu hors de sa portée.

« Puisqu'on en est au stade des amabilités, ce que vient de nous balancer Mü en travers de la gueule repose sur quoi dans ce cas ? Non parce que les affirmations à deux balles, ça va bien un moment, mais si c'est pour nous annoncer demain que ce n'est plus six mais trois… » Angelo s'était renfoncé dans le canapé, un bras négligemment jeté derrière le dossier. Seuls ses doigts tripotant nerveusement son briquet témoignaient de son agacement grandissant.

Le Bélier maudit l'italien en silence, dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Et elles étaient nombreuses. Mais devant l'attention presque accusatrice du Pope et de ses compagnons, de nouveau attachée sur lui, il ravala des insanités bien peu dignes de lui avant de lâcher abruptement :

« Sur eux. »

L'atlante n'eut besoin que d'esquisser un seul geste, éloquent. Dans le mouvement de son bras, il venait d'englober, et Saga, et Kanon. Les deux nouvellement concernés s'entreregardèrent, haussant un sourcil identique et nul besoin de s'immiscer dans leur conversation silencieuse pour comprendre que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Le Bélier avait glissé un coup d'œil discret en direction de Dôkho. Celui-ci se frottait le menton pensivement, conservant comme à son habitude une sérénité dont il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas départi lors de la première annonce de l'atlante. Pour l'heure, son regard allait d'un jumeau à l'autre, mais ce n'était pas de la surprise qui se lisait sur ses traits. Non. Plutôt la vaste compréhension d'un mystère dont il achevait enfin de dénouer les fils. La Balance finit par tenir compte de l'appel au secours muet que Mü lui adressait, et hocha la tête dans sa direction.

_« Continue. Je ne pense pas que tu te trompes. »_

Continuer, il n'avait guère le choix en ce moment pris comme il l'était entre les tirs croisés de regards plus ou moins suspicieux, ceux que les jumeaux lui adressaient, presque offensés, et ceux de ses compagnons dirigés vers les deux frères dont tout le monde se rappelait mal à propos les coups d'éclats nombreux et le plus souvent peu élogieux qu'ils comptaient à leur actif.

« Dans six jours, ce sera le solstice d'été. » Le Bélier reprenait la parole, sur un ton posé, sur ce ton qu'il employait à chaque fois que ses responsabilités étaient mises en jeu et qu'une parfaite compréhension était indispensable chez ceux qui l'écoutaient.

« Les Portes de notre génération s'ouvriront dans la nuit du 21 au 22 juin sur la base du fuseau horaire dans lequel Elles se situent, et il ne saurait en être autrement, compte tenu de la configuration de notre groupe. »

Dans le silence qu'il réussit à conserver grâce à son habituelle assurance revenue l'investir fort à propos, il se rapprocha de la table basse, passant devant un Saga soudain crispé. Sa tension parut en outre atteindre son cadet qui se raidit imperceptiblement aux côtés de Thétis, cette dernière frémissant sans être en mesure de s'en expliquer.

« Nous sommes treize, et savons que cette condition est l'une de celles qui sont nécessaires pour que nous ayons une chance d'empêcher les Portes de s'ouvrir. Par le passé, elle s'est vérifiée… mais pas systématiquement. Malgré le peu de documents dont nous disposons ici, au Sanctuaire, j'ai tout de même pu me rendre compte que d'autres signes que les Gémeaux ont déjà été doubles au sein des XII. Et lors de conjonctions avec une naissance des Portes, cela n'a malgré tout pas été suffisant. Seuls les cas avérés de deux chevaliers d'or dans la troisième maison semblent avoir permis de faire pencher la balance en faveur de nos prédécesseurs ; du moins… c'est ce qu'on peut en déduire par défaut d'informations justement.

- C'est quoi ça ? La minute "culture générale" ? Ironisa Angelo. Merci pour les précisions, mais ça ne nous explique pas ton histoire de dates.

- Il faudrait peut-être que tu me laisses continuer pour ça. »

La technique du regard glacial était ordinairement réservée à Camus et parmi ceux qui s'y étaient essayés à leur tour, on ne pouvait pas dire que le Bélier ait pu s'enorgueillir d'une franche réussite dans cet art si difficile. Jusqu'à ce soir-là. Et l'air renfrogné qui froissa au même instant les traits du Cancer témoignait de ce succès inattendu.

« En toute franchise… Nous aurions pu… Non, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. » Mü s'était penché sur le paquet et, de ses doigts fins et agiles, défaisait un à un les nœuds grossiers qui retenaient l'étoffe. « Notre génération… Saga et Kanon en Gémeaux… L'histoire du Sanctuaire… »

Les pans de lin, enfin libérés, s'étalèrent sur le plateau bruni par les années. Et les respirations comme le temps furent suspendus. Un hoquet mal réprimé s'échappa de la gorge de Saga, les mains de Kanon s'abattirent sur le dossier de la chaise d'Aioros, ce dernier percevant dans son dos les gémissements du bois sous l'étreinte à la limite du contrôle du cadet des jumeaux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que… _ça _?! » Shura, à demi levé de son fauteuil, s'apprêtait à tendre la main vers l'objet dévoilé quand :

- Non ! »

Le cri étranglé du Pope le rejeta aussi sec sur son siège, avec autant de vivacité que s'il venait de se brûler. Et quelque part… Ce fut un peu l'impression qu'il en retira sur le coup. Une impression ? Non. La température venait effectivement de s'élever de quelques degrés, et tous le ressentaient, comme le Capricorne put s'en rendre compte au travers des échos diffus et désordonnés s'entrecroisant entre les personnes présentes. Il reporta son attention sur le maître du Sanctuaire. Et eut un haut-le corps. Autour des iris émeraude dilatés et fixés sur l'objet, un liseré sanglant avait fait son apparition, tel le fantôme d'un souvenir pas si lointain que ça. Aioros le vit également et, comme mu par un automatisme dont il se serait bien passé, le Sagittaire se surprit à scruter ce qui ébranlait les jumeaux. Non, pas cette fois. _Il_ demeurerait inerte.

« Il s'agit là de l'unique pièce intacte de l'armure des Gémeaux. »

La voix de Mü, apaisante, s'insinua sans à-coup dans les esprits, qui parurent revenir au présent, les uns après les autres.

« Doit-elle cet état à un coup de chance, ou à ce qu'elle représente, je n'en sais rien. Quoi qu'il en soit… » Saga eut un frémissement d'anticipation douloureuse lorsque le Bélier se saisit du casque, mais il ne ressentit rien de plus qu'un léger picotement, pas totalement désagréable qui plus est.

« … Celui qui l'a forgée y a imprimé ce que nous n'aurions jamais dû oublier. »

Sous une dizaine de regards curieux, et deux autres plutôt inquiets, l'atlante lâcha le casque qui demeura en suspend au centre de la pièce. Une douce lumière s'en dégageait, permanente et vibrante, à l'instar d'une luciole vigilante et amicale. Sur l'injonction discrète de l'index de Mü, l'artefact pivota sur lui-même, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. En théorie, aucun des chevaliers d'or présents ce soir-là n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir les restes d'une autre armure que celle symbolisant leur propre constellation protectrice. Mais en théorie seulement…

En ce sens, la surprise sur les visages des frères Xérakis ne revêtait pas les mêmes tenants que celle de leurs alter ego. Tous deux s'entre-regardèrent, d'abord avec un sourire teinté de nostalgie au souvenir de leur expédition mouvementée en compagnie des jumeaux vingt ans plus tôt, alors bien décidés tous les quatre à découvrir les légendaires armures d'or cachées au cœur du Domaine Sacré. Mais bientôt une inquiétude larvée remplaça les lueurs amusées au fond de leurs yeux. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Ils avaient bien vu, eux, que ces armures ne pouvaient plus servir à rien d'autre qu'à demeurer des témoins d'un passé révolu. Par ailleurs, ils n'avaient rien oublié des mots de Shion, de ses termes empreints d'une mélancolie douloureuse lorsqu'il avait évoqué le destin sans retour de ces protections, dont les légendes vantaient la beauté et la puissance, mais aujourd'hui irrémédiablement et définitivement détruites.

Aussi, lorsque la voix de Mü s'éleva de nouveau, ils se tournèrent vers lui, avides d'une explication dépassant leur propre niveau de connaissance sur le sujet, et surtout reposant sur des fondations solides.

« Deux visages identiques… » Le casque pivotait toujours sur lui-même, dans le silence attentif qui s'appesantissait de nouveau sur la petite assemblée. « …à première vue. Vous le voyez, leurs expressions respectives s'opposent en réalité, tout comme s'opposent leurs positions sur cette pièce d'armure. Ils ne regardent pas dans la même direction, bien au contraire. Et pourtant… Ils appartiennent tous deux à la même entité, à un… ensemble, un et indivisible. La légende dit que ce sont les dieux qui ont forgé les armures d'or. Les dieux… »

Mü ne put réprimer un sourire devant la moue ironique de Saga qui, les bras croisés pour ne pas céder à la tentation de se saisir de ce qui le défiait depuis plusieurs minutes, semblait avoir pris le parti résigné d'entendre une de ces énièmes paraboles mythologiques qu'il avait toujours exécrées. « … ou la personnification que les hommes ont bien voulu donner à ce qui dépassait leur entendement. Quoi qu'il en soit, ceux qui avaient en charge l'entretien et la préservation de ces armures ont toujours laissé entendre que celle des Gémeaux représentait un dieu ancien, peut-être même le plus ancien de tous.

- _Ceux _que tu ne nommes pas, Mü, ont constitué ton peuple. »

La voix douce et posée de Shaka venait de se superposer à celle du Bélier. Sans reproche cependant, plus simplement pour rappeler à l'atlante d'où il était issu, et rendre à qui de droit son honorable et juste place. Cette précision aurait été émise par un autre que la Vierge, Mü en aurait pris ombrage. Mais, désarçonné l'espace de quelques secondes par la bonté que recouvraient ces quelques mots, il s'était tourné vers Shaka, masquant difficilement ce que ces paroles avaient réveillé en lui. Et malgré cela… Le bien-être qui courut soudain dans ses veines, pour inattendu qu'il fut, le surprit à laisser échapper un remerciement muet destiné à son compagnon.

« C'est… C'est exact. » Le Bélier reprenait déjà le fil de ses explications, ainsi que sa contenance. « Peu importe le nom qu'on a pu donner à ce "dieu", Janus étant le plus répandu cela dit, ce qui compte aujourd'hui pour nous est ce qu'il symbolise. »

Comme obéissant à un ordre que lui seul était en mesure de comprendre, le casque des Gémeaux rejoignit docilement les deux mains de Mü tendues vers lui, avant d'être reposé avec précaution au centre de la table. Si ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un soulagement furtif circula entre les personnes présentes, la tension ne diminua pourtant que d'un cran. Le Pope s'écarta d'un pas prudent de la table, sans quitter cependant l'artefact des yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre un Kanon qui lâcha enfin le dossier de la chaise d'Aioros, lequel put enfin s'y appuyer sans risquer de s'effondrer.

« Très bien. Depuis l'aube de l'humanité, chacun et chacune a cherché à donner une signification au rythme de notre monde. Une représentation. Cela va de l'alternance entre le jour et la nuit, en passant par l'opposition entre la jeunesse et la vieillesse, jusqu'au déroulement du fil du temps, avec le passé d'un côté, l'avenir de l'autre, ce qui a été fait, et ce qui reste à faire. A vrai dire, tout, dans ce qui constitue notre univers, peut être résumé à un élément pourvu de deux aspects opposés et pourtant complémentaires. Tout… jusqu'au cosmos lui-même. »

La sphère dorée qui naquit en cet instant au dessus de la paume tendue du Bélier trouva un écho dans la pièce d'armure qui se mit à luire dans le même temps, selon un rythme qui n'était autre que celui du cœur de l'atlante. Bien que ceux qui étaient ses maîtres fussent présents dans la pièce, le casque par cette réponse reconnaissait en Mü celui qui détenait le savoir.

« Cette parcelle de cosmos, que chaque être possède au fond de lui, est l'héritage du chaos originel, avant qu'il ne soit partagé, divisé lui aussi en deux parties égales et liées. Nous le possédons, nous le… maîtrisons parce que cette possibilité a été offerte à ceux qui nous ont précédés, et a été transmise de génération en génération jusqu'à nous parvenir. Et s'il en a été ainsi, c'est parce que dès l'origine de l'humanité, cela a constitué l'unique moyen de résister à ce qui a découlé du chaos… Ce que nos ancêtres ont considéré comme étant l'inévitable revers de la médaille, le retour possible vers le néant et le rien, le passage que jamais ils ne devraient emprunter… Ce qu'ils ont dénommé les Portes. »

« Les porteurs successifs de la charge des Gémeaux, » Mü s'était tourné vers Saga et Kanon qui s'étaient insensiblement rapprochés l'un de l'autre au fur et à mesure que les paroles du Bélier s'imprimaient dans leurs esprits, « disposent d'arcanes relatives à la maîtrise des dimensions et des passages qui les relient entre elles, que ce soit à travers l'espace ou le temps. Cette tradition séculaire ne découle pas d'un entraînement et d'un usage spécifique du cosmos affinés au fil des siècles, mais est directement liée à la responsabilité qui a été attribuée au premier Gémeau du Sanctuaire. Celle de conserver les Clés. »

Mü désigna une fois de plus la pièce d'armure, dont la vie pulsait encore et toujours avec une sérénité qu'étaient bien loin d'éprouver les jumeaux, ainsi que l'héritière Dothrakis qui ne cessait de pâlir tandis que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans son esprit, à une vitesse de plus en plus folle. « Du fait de la représentation de la dualité de l'univers qu'il personnifie, ce "dieu" est également connu comme le gardien des Clés et des Portes. Pour nous, ces dernières constituent notre pire cauchemar… Pour de nombreux peuples, pour la plupart disparus de nos jours, les portes désignaient plus communément le passage de l'un à l'autre des aspects physiques ou spirituels du monde qui les entourait. Les portes de la mort, les portes des Enfers ou d'un quelconque paradis, mais aussi les passages, les jalons entre les périodes de l'année, et notamment ceux partageant le cycle du soleil en deux courses bien distinctes. Il y a celle permettant de sortir du sommeil de la terre pour entrer dans la période de retour à la vie, à savoir le solstice d'hiver, et son reflet inverse, celle qui précipite le monde vers le flétrissement et vers les ombres… Le solstice d'été. Seul l'usage de la clé appropriée permet de maintenir ce cycle dans sa permanence, et de nourrir l'espoir des hommes. En son absence… »

Personne ne se rendit tout de suite compte que le Bélier s'était tu. Les regards tous fixés sur l'artefact doré dont la lueur s'amoindrissait peu à peu, mêlaient tour à tour perplexité, angoisse, réflexion, ou résignation. Saga n'osait pas regarder son cadet, et ce dernier n'était pas en reste. L'ampleur de ce qui venait de leur être asséné était telle que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait ne serait-ce que l'idée en cet instant de développer plus avant l'inévitable raisonnement qui leur pendait au nez.

Ce fut Rachel qui brisa le silence. Toujours debout, elle quitta la semi pénombre au cœur de laquelle elle s'était réfugiée dès le début des explications du Bélier, pour entrer dans les cercles de lumière entremêlés sur le sombre tapis ancien couvrant les dalles de marbre.

« Je suppose… » Son ton était calme, bien qu'imperceptiblement vibrant sous une tension qui tardait à débarrasser le plancher. « … Je suppose que l'action des Gémeaux sur les Portes nécessitera l'énergie combinée que nous pensions au départ suffisante pour contrer la puissance des Portes, n'est-ce pas ? » Mü hocha la tête, avant que Dôkho ne prenne la parole :

- C'est en tout cas comme cela que je le comprends également. Beaucoup de choses s'éclairent… » Les regards de la Balance et de la Dothrakis se croisèrent et l'espace d'un instant, leurs esprits se trouvèrent dans le surmonde, mais pour échanger à une vitesse telle que nul ne parut le remarquer. Non, cela Shion ne l'avait pas découvert non plus. Mais il avait été sur le point de toucher au but sans même le savoir, et Dôkho aussi, sans le faire exprès. L'ancien Pope croyait dur comme fer que seul le sacrifice de ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui, de ceux à qui ses manœuvres avaient contribué à rendre leur part d'humanité perdue, permettrait au monde de ne pas subir une nouvelle ouverture des Portes, avec la conséquence tragique de laisser les familles originelles du Sanctuaire sans la moindre descendance. Du moins c'était là le message qu'il avait voulu faire passer à la Balance en lui confiant les rubriques généalogiques de ces familles… Message qui avait été effectivement compris comme tel exception faite que l'examen de ces archives sous un autre point de vue aurait mis en évidence la relation directe existant entre le signe des Gémeaux et les Portes, une relation autrement plus complexe que celle relative à la simple nécessité de disposer d'un Pope dissocié de sa garde rapprochée.

« … Nous allons devoir reconsidérer un certain nombre de choses. » Continua le chinois, sans toutefois laisser transparaître dans sa voix toute l'angoisse soudaine que lui inspiraient les multiples conséquences qui allaient découler de cette nouvelle donne.

Rachel savait pouvoir compter sur le soutien physique de Saga en vue de la mise en résonance ultime des douze cosmos qui se déverseraient en elle. Elle s'était préparée en ce sens, renforçant son corps et son esprit en vue de cette épreuve dont elle savait pouvoir sortir victorieuse, mais toujours, et parfois bien malgré elle, en ayant à l'idée que _lui _serait là, à ses côtés, comme il l'avait toujours été, et bien plus encore. Même si elle n'avait pas osé évoquer cette idée, ni même l'effleurer, elle savait. Elle savait que pour qu'elle survive, Saga n'hésiterait pas la moindre seconde à lui offrir tout ce qui lui resterait. Elle ne voulait pas de cela, mais dans les tréfonds de sa conscience, cette certitude s'accrochait avec obstination. Et la soulageait sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais à présent…

« Alors, c'était ça… » Shura, les doigts mollement entrecroisés entre ses genoux sur lesquels il avait posé ses coudes, marmonnait comme pour lui-même, les yeux rivés sur les arabesques du tapis noyées dans l'ombre. « Je me suis souvent demandé d'où venait cette impression que je connaissais ce… cette chose qui leur sert de cosmos. Je suis pourtant certain de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée mais…

- Toi aussi, alors ? » Aiolia avait fini par s'asseoir au sol en tailleur, entre le fauteuil du Capricorne et la chaise de son aîné. Levant un regard troublé vers l'espagnol, il poursuivit à sa place : « Quand mon frère et moi avons affronté les Gardiens, j'ai vraiment cru à un moment que le vide qu'ils ont invoqué, et qui semble faire partie d'eux, était identique à mon propre cosmos. Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue et…. Aioros, ne l'as-tu donc pas ressenti toi aussi ? Thétis ? »

La jeune femme sursauta, comme s'extirpant d'un long rêve éveillé. A vrai dire, elle suivait à la trace le cheminement des sensations des jumeaux et de Rachel avec une inquiétude croissante. Néanmoins, les mots du Lion avaient pénétré son esprit, et elle répondit, peu sûre d'elle-même :

- Peut-être… Je n'en suis pas certaine cela dit. Pour moi, c'était tellement… étranger. C'est vrai que cette… Il y a cette facilité avec laquelle ils se sont calés sur la fréquence de nos cosmos. Aucune ne leur était inaccessible. Mais…

- J'ai un peu le même sentiment que Thétis. » Aioros avait opiné du chef. « Même si, en y repensant, ce n'est pas complètement illogique avec ce que Mü nous a exposé. Pourtant, les choses étaient quand même différentes. Je crois.

- La pureté. » Tous les quatre se retournèrent sur Camus, qui s'était rapproché d'eux, les mains dans les poches, une cigarette éteinte au coin des lèvres. Angelo qui pour sa part s'était appuyé d'une fesse sur l'accoudoir inconfortable du fauteuil de l'espagnol, lui offrit du feu sans mot dire, mais avec une lueur d'intérêt au fond des yeux.

- C'est-à-dire ? » Laissa-t-il tomber sans autre commentaire, tandis que les autres interrogeaient le Verseau du regard.

- Aiolia comme Shura se sont retrouvés face aux Gardiens _parce que_ ce qui leur était cher était mis en danger. » Camus passa un bras entre ses compagnons pour aller pêcher le cendrier sur la table basse. « Quelque chose en eux s'est nourri de leur colère, de leur… haine, une part de leur cosmos.

- Thétis aussi dans ce cas, objecta Aioros.

- Thétis, c'est… » Le Verseau eut un sourire rassurant envers la jeune femme, désarçonnée. « … C'est différent. C'était la première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vois de quoi tu veux parler. » Angelo était intervenu d'une voix morne et quelque part résignée, alors que Thétis secouait la tête, avec une incompréhension manifeste. « Tu veux dire que c'est la part peu recommandable en chacun de nous qui s'est manifestée à ce moment-là ? Non, en effet, » Le Cancer avait levé une main pour contrer les propos d'Aiolia qu'il devinait déjà, « je n'ai pas eu à les affronter, mais j'ai perçu leur aura. Cet espèce de truc, là… Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. Ils sont ce que certains d'entre nous auraient pu devenir. Et finalement… » L'italien jeta un coup d'œil à l'atlante qui confrontait ses déductions avec Dôkho et Shaka. « … ce que dit Mü est vrai. Notre cosmos est entier… mais il est divisible.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter de savoir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, Angelo, mais en effet, je pense que cette impression que vous avez eue, Aiolia et Shura, découle directement de là.

- Hum, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux devrait réellement être le plus inquiet. » En tout cas, Angelo, lui, ne semblait pas l'être le moins du monde. Un embryon de rire désabusé s'échappa alors du Capricorne :

« Quand je pense que…

- Quoi ?

- Non… rien. »

Sous le regard perçant et vaguement désapprobateur du Cancer, Shura baissa les yeux. Il ne put cependant éviter la vague de sympathie au sens premier du terme qui s'enroula autour de lui en cet instant, et les échos apaisants voire même rassurants du cosmos de Thétis. Il ne savait pas si elle avait réellement perçu les détails de ce qui venait une fois de plus de lui traverser l'esprit, mais sans doute en avait-il saisi assez pour chercher à le soutenir. Quant aux autres… Il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment cette soudaine empathie confuse pour sa personne. Même Camus, oui, même lui, y participait, bien que l'espagnol se demandât s'il en avait réellement conscience. Quoi qu'il en soit… Il accepta les explications données, et leurs conséquences, sans plus chercher à en tirer ce qui ne pourrait que le faire plonger un peu plus et ce, de façon irrémédiable. Bien au contraire. Il savoura, presque coupable, cette attention soudaine dont il était l'objet. Et dont il percevait la sollicitude réelle et sincère. Une lueur timide avait surgi de son esprit enténébré par la douleur. Réelle. Tangible.

Rachel se tenait aux côtés de la Vierge, faisant semblant d'écouter les paroles qu'il échangeait avec Mü et Dôkho. D'autres voix étaient parvenues jusqu'à elle, se superposant à celles toutes proches, mais là encore, leur son ne fit que la traverser, sans imprimer un sens quelconque aux mots dont elle n'identifiait en cet instant que la forme. Son cousin lui avait-il parlé, lui aussi ? Si elle se posa la question, dans tous les cas, elle n'y chercha pas réellement de réponse. Elle savait que le Scorpion l'observait, inquiet, tout en discutant à voix basse avec Aldébaran. Ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire… Oui, réellement, elle s'en fichait. Comme du reste d'ailleurs. A cette heure, son univers se réduisait à une seule obsession : l'homme qui tournait le dos à la pièce, droit comme un i dans l'encadrement de la porte fenêtre ouverte sur les ténèbres. Sans y prêter consciemment attention, elle notait l'opposition troublante entre la silhouette du Pope, dont le pull de fines mailles immaculées se détachait sur l'obscurité, et celle de son jumeau, vêtue d'une chemise et d'une paire de jeans noirs, confondue dans les ombres. Tous deux étaient proches, Kanon adossé au mur ne quittant pas lui non plus son frère des yeux. Son visage ne trahissait rien cependant. Seule la tension vigilante de son corps témoignait de son inquiétude.

Elle pensait qu'au cours des dernières semaines, tous, eux comme elle, avaient enfin franchi la marche ultime, celle leur permettant d'accéder à un palier confortable, et dont les rambardes étaient suffisamment solides et ancrées pour les autoriser à considérer les Portes comme un ennemi à leur portée, voir même comme un contretemps irritant, nécessitant cependant toute leur attention. Aujourd'hui, seule la tenace impression de s'être au contraire prise les pieds dans le tapis et d'avoir dégringolé de quelques étages lui demeurait. Si encore elle s'était cassée la figure toute seule… A cette idée, un coin de sa bouche se tordit en un pli amer.

Saga n'en vit rien. Ses yeux écarquillés sur la nuit ne contemplaient rien d'autre que le vide effrayant de son être. Il ne pouvait réprimer les tremblements d'angoisse de ses mains, c'était à peine s'il en avait conscience. Lui… Il s'agissait de lui ! Tous devaient se mobiliser pour lui ! Tous… Rachel. Même elle. Surtout elle. Il ne devait plus survivre pour elle, la situation inverse serait la réalité. Elle et tous les autres. Il se devait _d'utiliser_ leurs énergies. Leurs vies. Lui qui les avait menacées si souvent et si longtemps… Aujourd'hui, leurs existences étaient entre ses mains. Mais comment le pourrait-il ? De quoi pourrait-il se réclamer pour ainsi solliciter leur confiance absolue ? Tout cela il croyait le faire pour lui-même, pour qu'elle, son frère et lui puissent prétendre gagner au moins une manche contre le destin. Rien d'autre ne l'avait jamais motivé plus que cela. Mais ces deux visages de métal flamboyant qui l'avaient pris tour à tour sous la froideur de leurs regards impassibles lui avaient rappelé ce qu'il était avant toute chose, au-delà de toutes ses considérations purement personnelles.

Et jamais il ne s'était senti si seul.

Le poing de Kanon s'était serré dans l'ombre. Serré avec une telle force que le sang perlait sous ses ongles, le cadet des jumeaux désespérant pourtant de ressentir la moindre douleur physique qui aurait pu couvrir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, celle qui fouaillait ses entrailles. Le vide qui s'était saisi de son aîné creusait une plaie béante dans son cœur. Il était devenu sien, tout comme la présence de Saga s'éloignait, le laissant lui, de nouveau incomplet. Il aurait voulu… Il aurait… S'il le laissait se perdre, il se perdrait lui-même. Il le contemplait et se contemplait. Et… Non, plus jamais ça. Plus… jamais !

C'était un appel au secours. Incohérent, lancé aux quatre vents, à la fois impérieux et sans espoir. Les voix se turent, les regards se croisèrent. Rachel, le souffle coincé au fond de la gorge, se tendit, libérant une part d'elle-même avec une soudaineté qui l'effraya, la lâchant à l'aveuglette pour trouver ce qui l'appelait. Ce fut comme un signal.

* * *

Elle ne voyait pas bien d'où elle était. Resserrant la couverture sur ses épaules, elle s'aventura hors de l'obscurité protectrice des doriennes, pour s'avancer pieds nus au beau milieu de l'alignement des marches menant au palais, loin au dessus des temples. Elle leva les yeux… et en demeura saisie.

Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne décela pas la présence discrète gravissant les escaliers dans son dos, et qu'elle sursauta lorsque celle-ci s'immobilisa à sa gauche, tout à côté d'elle.

« Non mais vous êtes qui, vous ?! » Sa question avait fusé avec une agressivité à l'aune de sa soudaine frayeur.

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question. » Lui répondit une voix grave et usée par les années.

S'écartant d'un pas prudent, Marine tenta de percer l'obscurité en vue d'identifier le propriétaire d'une voix qui ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnue. On n'y voyait guère depuis que la Lune s'était cachée au-delà d'un épais manteau nuageux, mais l'ancien chevalier de l'Aigle avait gardé de beaux restes de son acuité visuelle d'antan. Plissant les yeux quelques secondes, elle finit par reconnaître le promeneur nocturne… avant de réaliser l'incongruité de son existence :

« Vous êtes… mort !

- Autant que vous, il me semble. »

Andreas à son tour venait de mettre un nom sur la svelte jeune femme plantée au beau milieu du Domaine Sacré, et dont les jambes nues dépassaient d'une couverture informe. Sans doute se jaugèrent-ils du regard, malgré la peine qu'ils auraient eu à l'affirmer à coup sûr, au cœur de cette ombre épaisse, avant de reporter en commun leur attention sur le sommet du Sanctuaire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-haut ? Finit-elle par demander à voix basse, après une longue minute de silence.

- Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. »

Le vieil homme, à l'instar de Marine, ne quittait pas des yeux la bâtisse imposante, dont chaque détail se découpait avec une précision incroyable sous le halo doré qui pulsait autour d'elle. En outre, celui-ci enflait peu à peu, jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement le plateau calcaire sur lequel le Palais se dressait. Le soleil venait de se lever au cœur de la nuit.

* * *

Une déferlante. Si le Pope la sentit poindre quelque part, dans un recoin de son propre cosmos, il n'y prêta cependant aucune attention, il ne l'aurait pas pu de toute manière. Mais lorsqu'elle se saisit de lui, impérieusement, balayant en un unique instant la noirceur de laquelle il ne parvenait plus à s'extraire, à laquelle il s'abandonnait en dépit de tous les arguments possibles et imaginables que son bon sens et son pragmatisme auraient pu lui servir, le choc fut si soudain qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Pourtant, il ne se retourna pas. Pas encore. Médusé, à l'écoute des réactions de son propre corps face à cette invasion inattendue, il n'osait croire à ce qu'il ressentait. Ils étaient tous là. Tous. Comme obéissant à l'appel d'air créé par Rachel, dont le cosmos s'était adossé à celui de son jumeau, les énergies de leurs onze autres compagnons avaient suivi le cheminement scintillant, le lien tout à coup tangible qui s'était instauré entre lui et la jeune femme par l'intermédiaire de son frère. Une seconde, il fut presque tenté de se persuader que leurs réactions n'étaient qu'un réflexe conditionné par les axes déjà profondément ancrés dans l'aura de l'héritière Dothrakis… Mais, non, cela n'avait rien à voir. Même ceux qui avaient conservé jusqu'ici l'indépendance de leur cosmos étaient présents. De leur propre volonté.

Nulle parole, nul murmure ne résonnait au centre de cette osmose parfaite et équilibrée faite de purs cosmos. Le sien propre s'en trouvait enveloppé, entouré de toutes parts, telle une protection chaleureuse et attentive. La seule chose qui interpellait l'un de ses sens était un… son. Une vibration plutôt, mais agréable à l'oreille, un léger tintement de carillons lointains s'entremêlant jusqu'à composer une mélodie improbable… Il se rendit compte qu'il la connaissait. Qu'il l'avait déjà entendue. Le chant des armures d'or. Voilà qu'à présent il émanait directement des auras de leurs héritiers, avec une telle harmonie… Les larmes menacèrent de déborder ses cils lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'ils ne se contentaient pas de le protéger contre les assauts du doute. Non, il se sentait soulevé, emporté par eux loin de sa solitude, l'assurant au travers de cette communion sans parole de leur confiance, et de leur respect. Ils demeurèrent avec lui, en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut accepté cette évidence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut regagné la lumière que la trame étroite de leurs liens se relâcha, avec douceur, des filaments de cosmos s'estompant peu à peu, rendant au Palais la paix d'une obscurité tout à coup bienfaisante.

Lorsque Saga se retourna, quelques minutes plus tard, son visage était impassible. Ses traits avaient retrouvé leur sévérité habituelle, ses yeux la froideur de l'émeraude. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus. Mais sa voix était enrouée lorsqu'il prit la parole :

« La seule chose que nous avons à retenir à partir de maintenant, c'est que nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, mais assez pour achever de nous préparer. Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, et j'entends qu'il en soit de même pour chacun d'entre vous. Mü… » Le Pope se tourna vers le Bélier qui avait recouvert le casque des Gémeaux de son tissu, et le portait de nouveau sous son bras. « … Merci.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est ce terme qui est le plus approprié compte tenu de…

- Pour ma part, je crois que oui. » De bonne grâce, l'atlante eut une légère inclinaison de la tête, acceptant par là même les remerciements de l'aîné des Antinaïkos, qui reprit : « Je vous invite à rentrer dans vos temples. Demain, il fera jour… » Un mince sourire éclaira fugacement son visage, « … et on est toujours plus efficaces sous le soleil. Reposez-vous bien. »

_16 juin 2004 – Pentagone – Arlington, Virginie – Etats-Unis d'Amérique…_

Lorsque la longue berline noire stoppa devant les grilles, le général Corman constata tout seul comme un grand que la petite demi-heure de route entre son domicile et son lieu de travail n'avait pas suffi à l'extirper totalement du sommeil. Forcément. Marmonnant de vagues imprécations, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, alors que la portière s'ouvrait devant lui. Une heure du matin. Comme si c'était une heure pour réveiller les braves gens ça… Il écarta dans la foulée la remarque insidieuse de sa conscience, qui se chargea de lui rappeler qu'il ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie de la population, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée principale du bâtiment, la seule accessible à cette heure indue.

Tandis qu'il arpentait rapidement l'allée impeccablement gravillonnée menant au poste de garde, il jeta un coup d'œil distrait sur sa gauche. La force de l'habitude sans doute, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir depuis belle lurette, si ce n'était une herbe d'un vert remarquable, éclairée de loin en loin par une armada de spots, devant une façade flambant neuve. Allons, autant voir le côté positif des choses : le programme général de rénovation avait été accéléré. Même s'il existait des moyens moins expéditifs qu'un avion kamikaze pour convaincre leur vénérable administration. Enfin… a priori.

Il passa les contrôles un peu trop rapidement à son goût – il y avait du relâchement dans l'air – et masqua un véritable soulagement lorsqu'il avisa un jeune soldat visiblement mis à son service pour le guider dans les dédales du plus grand bâtiment de bureaux de la planète. Non pas qu'il n'en connût pas les cheminements principaux depuis toutes ces années, mais compte tenu du caractère exceptionnel de cette convocation et plus particulièrement des raisons qui la motivaient, quelque chose lui disait que le lieu choisi pour cette réunion impromptue ne serait pas de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

En effet. Le deuxième sous-sol, il n'y avait guère mis les pieds au cours de sa pourtant longue carrière. Sa dernière incursion en ces lieux remontait à moins de trois ans, et elle ne faisait pas forcément partie de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Aussi, ce fut avec ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une certaine appréhension qu'il pénétra dans l'imposante salle de réunion, au centre de laquelle se tenaient quelques têtes plus ou moins connues, pour ce qu'il en voyait depuis l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

« Corman, vous êtes en retard.

- Veuillez accepter mes excuses, mon Général. » Toujours aussi peu aimable, ce Grisham. Et toujours plus gradé que lui, par la même occasion.

Tandis qu'il s'installait avec ses alter ego de l'opérationnel autour des modestes tables positionnées en un îlot miséreux au beau milieu de cette immensité de béton, il ne quittait pas des yeux celui qui présiderait cette réunion impromptue. Cette race-là de généraux ne sortait du bois qu'en temps de guerre, ou assimilé. Sa présence ce soir-là témoignait à elle seule de l'imminence de ce qui peuplait les cauchemars de Corman depuis son retour de l'Utah.

« Le message nous est parvenu il y a une heure. Ce sera dans cinq jours. »

Déjà une simple feuille de papier imprimée circulait entre eux. Corman y reconnut l'en-tête du Sanctuaire, et le style sec et concis de celui qui le dirigeait. A peine quelques phrases, une date, une heure. Rien d'autre. Levant un regard interrogateur vers Grisham, le général s'apprêta à poser une question que son supérieur avait déjà anticipée :

« Des membres du Sanctuaire vont nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes, porteurs de consignes supplémentaires. Avant cela, nous allons nous coordonner.

- "Coordonner" ?

- Il convient d'être prudent. » La tête de Corman pivota sur sa droite, vers une voix monocorde appartenant à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Vous êtes ?

- Je représente la Présidence. »

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Tête de premier de la classe, complet bleu sombre, de bonne facture, col blanc. Un bureaucrate. Surmontant son aversion, le général adopta une attitude réservée mais attentive. L'autre, croisant ses mains bien à plat sur le plateau devant lui, enchaîna :

« A partir de cet instant, aucune information relative à l'opération prévue ne devra filtrer hors de ces murs et de nos corps d'intervention.

- C'est déjà le cas.

- Pas vraiment. Nous avons dû "intervenir" auprès de certains organes de presse pour maîtriser l'enthousiasme de journalistes plutôt curieux à propos de l'usine de produits chimiques. Ce genre d'_incident _n'est plus acceptable. »

Corman avait pourtant été vigilant. Mais il constatait avec une impuissance rageuse que cela n'avait pas été suffisant au-delà du périmètre de sécurité qu'il avait eu à surveiller. Cela allait en sus immanquablement lui retomber sur le coin de la figure.

« En outre, la Présidence demande à ce que soit lancé le plan national de sauvegarde.

- Mais…

- Les risques d'échec de l'opération ne doivent pas être écartés. »

Le visage de Grisham était exempt de tout stigmate de surprise. Il avait très certainement dû être mis au courant dans les minutes suivant l'arrivée de cette note… voire même peut-être avant. Bien plus tôt. Un filet de sueur dévala l'échine de Corman. Que savaient-ils ? Ou plutôt, que ne savait-il pas, _lui _? Le visage tordu par l'angoisse de Kenton vint s'imprimer derrière ses yeux. Le vieil homme avait vécu la précédente ouverture des Portes et malgré tous les récits qu'il avait pu en faire au cours des longues heures d'observation passive qu'ils avaient passées l'un avec l'autre, Corman n'avait sans doute jamais vraiment bien intégré toute l'horreur que cela avait pu représenter pour le général à la retraite. Une vue de l'esprit, voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait en retirer. Des certitudes, mais vierges de toute réalité tangible.

Comme pour répondre aux interrogations angoissantes valsant dans la cervelle de Corman, Grisham prit la parole, sèchement :

« Qu'il s'agisse d'un échec ou d'un succès, les dommages collatéraux de l'intervention du Sanctuaire devront être circonscrits. L'objectif est implanté sur notre territoire, ce dernier ne saurait être l'objet de destructions incontrôlées, dont l'amplitude nous est inconnue à ce stade. »

Sous le regard acéré dont le général des forces armées le gratifia, Corman dut faire un effort pour ne pas céder au caprice de ses épaules, menaçant soudain de se voûter de la façon la moins militaire qui soit. Néanmoins, ayant d'ores et déjà identifié les raisons de sa convocation et commençant à entrevoir tout un pan d'une vérité dont on l'avait soigneusement maintenu à l'écart jusqu'ici, il choisit d'appliquer la meilleure méthode d'approche qu'il connût, largement testée et éprouvée : jouer l'imbécile.

« Des… destructions incontrôlées ? Finit-il par demander, un air de profonde incompréhension plaqué sur le visage.

- Corman… » Grisham eut un soupir de commisération. « Avez-vous la moindre petite idée de ce que _sont _ces gens-là ? »

Un tunnel long de plusieurs kilomètres creusé et aménagé en moins de quatre mois. Deux êtres humains, seuls et sans arme devant les Portes, revenus en vie quand ses hommes, à lui, étaient morts dans un hurlement de terreur. Ecartant de l'instant présent ces souvenirs édifiants, il répondit d'un ton neutre :

- Non mon Général, je confesse mon ignorance.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. »

Nulle ordonnance n'était présente dans la salle de réunion. Aussi, Grisham se leva pour aller chercher lui-même une pile de dossiers qu'il déposa – ou plutôt jeta – sous le nez de Corman.

« Jetez un coup d'œil là-dessus. Cela devrait vous "éclairer". »

Tandis que Grisham, la présidence et les représentants des principaux corps d'armée passaient en revue les sites stratégiques du pays, et les principaux points névralgiques à protéger en priorité en cas d'apocalypse avérée, cette dernière fut-elle à l'échelle mondiale, Corman ouvrait le dossier sur le dessus du paquet. Avant de passer au second. Puis au troisième. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'au numéro quatorze. Ce qui le frappa en premier lieu ne fut pas tant le contenu desdites chemises, que leur _épaisseur_. A peu près équivalente à celle du rapport qu'il avait rédigé lors de la venue des deux principaux représentants du Sanctuaire sur le site des Portes. A savoir d'une minceur affligeante.

Des fiches d'identification, quelques photos prises à la volée, des notes relatives aux activités des uns et des autres, des adresses, la plupart du temps biffées de longues ratures sombres, des dates, des interventions ponctuelles pour la plupart, des comptes-rendus évasifs masquant difficilement leur vacuité. Une vue satellite du territoire maritime grec, ornée d'un large rectangle censé constituer la localisation approximative du Sanctuaire. Un historique remontant au début du siècle précédent, lui-même appuyé sur des copies de documents anciens, à peine déchiffrables. Et des rapports d'expertises scientifiques. Corman prit le temps de se pencher sur leurs conclusions qui, même si elles n'auraient pas été surlignées en rouge, témoignaient néanmoins de l'incapacité notoire des experts à expliquer l'inexplicable. Pas un ne prenait le risque de n'émettre ne serait-ce qu'une hypothèse plausible quant aux déroulements de certaines actions du Sanctuaire, prises comme sujets d'étude. Tous s'accordaient à l'inverse à affirmer que rien, compte tenu des connaissances scientifiques actuelles, ne leur permettait d'étayer une quelconque analyse des faits. Ils ne pouvaient qu'en décrire les effets. Puissance destructrice nucléaire non mesurable. Lois de la physique bafouées. Impensable. Impossible.

« … Pas d'autre choix, malheureusement. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle nous tolérons leur existence.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois mon Général, » Corman venait de refermer le dernier dossier - celui concernant la jeune femme qu'il avait déjà rencontrée, Rachel Dothrakis – et de saisir à la volée le fil de la conversation qui continuait à se dérouler autour de lui, « au vu de ce que je viens de lire, j'en viens à me demander qui tolère l'existence de qui. »

Ces derniers mots tombèrent dans un silence glacial. Les lèvres fines de Grisham se pincèrent et ses yeux s'étrécirent au milieu de sa longue figure sèche et tombante.

« Dois-je en déduire, Corman, que vous remettez en question l'efficacité du contrôle que nous exerçons ?

- Je ne me le permettrais pas mon Général, je me demande simplement pourquoi nous ne collaborons pas avec eux de façon plus… harmonieuse.

- Parce que notre nation ne doit pas cautionner l'existence de telles… "armes", qui mettraient en péril l'équilibre mondial.

- C'est pourtant ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire.

- Voulez-vous d'une troisième guerre mondiale, Corman ?

- Non, mon Général.

- A la bonne heure… Parce que c'est vous qui allez vous charger de ces gens-là. »

On y était. Corman soutint le regard des hommes autour de la table, à présent tournés vers lui, sans perdre une miette des consignes qui lui étaient dans le même temps imposées :

« Choisissez des hommes de confiance dans votre équipe, et faites en sorte qu'ils escortent le Sanctuaire jusqu'à la base n°1, avec toute la discrétion requise. Tous devront avoir quitté le périmètre dans l'heure. Tous, vous m'entendez ? Une fois l'objectif éliminé, vous devrez effacer toute trace de l'intervention.

- A savoir ?

- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Suppression des corps. Extraction des survivants… S'il en reste. Le plus rapidement possible. Remise en état du site. Nous invoquerons la nécessité d'une mise en sécurité du canyon en prévision de la saison touristique à venir. Rien ne devra laisser deviner que quoi que ce soit d'extra-ordinaire ait pu se dérouler dans le secteur.

- Vous avez dit… "survivants" ? » Corman avait froncé les sourcils à l'audition de ce terme. « Vous pensez donc…

- Leur précédent dirigeant nous a fait parvenir un courrier par l'entremise du regretté Kenton. Cela fait plusieurs années que nous savons. » Un instant, Grisham parut goûter avec délectation cette révélation devant un Corman visiblement vexé, avant de continuer sur un ton plus amène : « Il semblerait que les chances de survie des membres du Sanctuaire soient particulièrement réduites. Voire même nulles si nous en croyons ce courrier. » Grisham eut enfin un sourire. De satisfaction anticipée. « Ainsi, nous espérons raisonnablement pouvoir maintenir l'équilibre mondial pour les futures générations. »

Si Corman se rappela en cette seconde que les deux éminents membres du Sanctuaire dont il avait eu la visite lui étaient plus apparus comme des êtres humains que comme des armes de destruction massive, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de demander une dernière fois :

« Mais… et s'ils échouent ?

- Ils n'échoueront pas. Cela aussi nous a été garanti. »

_16 juin 2004 – Sanctuaire, Grèce, début d'après-midi…_

Ça n'arrêtait pas depuis l'aube. Les gardes du palais ouvraient, fermaient, rouvraient les portes à un rythme qu'ils n'avaient plus connu depuis belle lurette. Ils se devaient de rester impassibles. Mais à plusieurs reprises les regards de certains s'étaient croisés, éloquents.

L'ensemble du Sanctuaire lui-même connaissait une effervescence incongrue et depuis midi, cette dernière s'était accentuée. La plupart les chevaliers actuellement en service à l'extérieur, qu'ils fussent d'argent ou de bronze, semblaient avoir décidé selon les termes d'un mystérieux accord, de se regrouper sur l'île. Les premiers arrivés, en provenance de l'Europe, avaient posé le pied sur le rivage en fin de matinée. D'autres avaient d'ores et déjà informé le Palais de leur venue imminente.

Quelques années plus tôt, un tel empressement à répondre à la convocation de leur Pope aurait été pour le moins inattendu. Aujourd'hui, par la grâce du sacro-saint bouche à oreille, il ne serait venu à l'idée d'aucun de ceux-là de passer outre cet ordre. Même ceux qui s'étaient soigneusement gardés de ne plus s'approcher du Sanctuaire en deçà d'un périmètre plus ou moins étendu en fonction du degré de leur désapprobation vis-à-vis des méthodes de ce Pope assassin, avaient fini par prêter attention aux rumeurs insistantes.

Les temps avaient changé.

Les arènes et leurs pourtours grouillaient de monde. Certains se félicitaient de revoir quelque ami perdu, d'autres savouraient leurs retrouvailles avec ce qui finalement constituait leur seul et unique chez eux. Devant l'absence des chevaliers du Taureau et du Lion, et l'indisponibilité manifeste de leurs maîtres d'argent par intérim, les aspirants à la charge la plus prestigieuse du Domaine Sacré avaient purement et simplement fini par déserter le sol de terre battue sur lequel ils étaient censés s'exercer, pour se mêler à la foule, bientôt rejoints par les plus jeunes de leurs camarades. Après tout, conscients du caractère exceptionnel de la situation, sans pour autant être en mesure de se l'expliquer, pourquoi n'en profiteraient-ils pas ? Nombre d'entre eux allaient ainsi passer leur journée à déambuler entre les élus du Sanctuaire, ceux qu'ils rejoindraient peut-être un jour, s'ils s'en donnaient les moyens… Et si la destinée leur était favorable.

Mais très vite, l'euphorie retomba et les sourires se crispèrent. Un tel rassemblement ne se provoquait pas à la légère. Pas avec autant de monde. Pas avec autant de précipitation. Les voix se firent confidentielles, les coups d'œil en direction du Palais, insistants. Beaucoup se tournèrent vers les permanents, ceux qui oeuvraient au cœur même du Sanctuaire sans jamais le quitter, par choix ou par obligation. Même ceux-là avouèrent leur ignorance. Oh, ils avaient bien entendu de ci, de là, quelques bruits et murmures, surpris des conversations, mais rien de bien précis. Mais ces quelques bribes d'informations, qui se répandirent telles une traînée de poudre, n'avaient rien de bien réjouissant. Quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose de grave. Et la tension naissante se propagea si bien que même les plus jeunes apprentis cessèrent leurs pitreries, soudain inquiets et incertains.

Camus rejoignait Angelo, Aiolia et Shura sur le parvis du palais quand il croisa trois des chevaliers d'argent assurant l'entraînement de leurs successeurs potentiels. Il eut un hochement de tête à leur attention, qu'ils lui retournèrent respectueusement avant de dévaler les marches. Pensivement, il les regarda s'éloigner, tout en prenant note de leur précipitation.

« Et c'est comme ça depuis ce matin, commenta Angelo tandis qu'il s'étirait, ses épaules craquant l'une après l'autre dans le silence.

- Je sais, oui. »

Le Verseau se retourna en direction de leurs deux autres compagnons, restés derrière. Aiolia, dont l'air renfrogné des derniers jours s'était notablement amoindri, s'était assis sur la plus haute marche, à l'ombre d'une dorienne, Shura, quant à lui, attendait en plein soleil tout de noir vêtu, les mains dans les poches. Une cigarette rougeoyait au coin de ses lèvres, la fumée occultant partiellement son regard. Néanmoins, Camus put noter que le Capricorne aussi semblait avoir laissé de côté, pour le moment en tout cas, une partie de son fardeau personnel.

Ils s'entreregardèrent, tous les quatre. Eurent un sourire. Penaud. Ils connaissaient les raisons de cette convocation et si quelques doutes avaient persisté pour trois d'entre eux, ils avaient été balayés dès lors que le Verseau avait fait son apparition.

« Mes Seigneurs ? » Le chef de la garde venait de s'incliner devant les quatre chevaliers d'or, avant de se redresser pour pivoter sur ses talons, se mettant hors de leur chemin : « Le Grand Pope vous attend. »

Le calme au cœur du Palais étant étrangement saisissant, après l'effervescence de l'extérieur. Dans les couloirs, nulle cavalcade, nul attroupement inattendu. Quelques conversations échappées de loin en loin depuis l'office parvenaient aux oreilles des quatre hommes tandis qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers, mais guère plus animées que d'habitude. Non, définitivement, rien ne semblait avoir altéré la sérénité ambiante.

Ou presque.

La porte du bureau était ouverte. Mais lorsqu'ils se présentèrent sur le seuil, aucun d'entre eux ne fut en mesure d'effectuer le dernier pas nécessaire pour le franchir. Ils étaient bien trop médusés pour cela.

« Vous attendez quoi ? Entrez et asseyez-vous, bon sang… » La voix d'un Saga irrité retentit depuis le fond de la pièce, sans que son propriétaire ne fut néanmoins visible.

- On veut bien… » Ils s'avancèrent, hésitants, et Shura de poser la question essentielle. « … Mais où ?

- Saga, c'est quoi ce… bordel ?! »

Le commentaire effaré d'Angelo fit surgir la tête du Pope d'entre deux piles dangereusement hautes de documents et d'ouvrages entassés sur son bureau, un mégot éteint entre les dents. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un instant : « Virez ce qu'il y a sur les chaises, là… posez tout par terre. » Ahuris, ils s'entreregardèrent, avant d'obtempérer.

Ils patientèrent encore quelques minutes avant que l'aîné des Antinaïkos ne mit enfin ce qui semblait être la dernière touche à un énième tas de paperasses, lequel était adossé au pied d'une bibliothèque vidée de son contenu, tout en étouffant un juron lorsque celui-ci menaça de s'écrouler sous son propre poids.

« Tu… tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Finit par demander Aiolia, circonspect.

- D'après toi ?... Tiens, » Saga lui mit une dizaine de chemises à sangles entre les mains, « Tu en penses quoi de ceux-là ?

- Je…

- Je les envoie à Asgard, dès ce soir.

- Pourquoi ? » Shura, penché sur l'épaule du Lion pour lire en même temps que lui, avait levé un œil curieux.

- Ils sont encore plus mal lotis que nous, là-bas. Et on ne peut pas se permettre de les laisser disparaître.

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de leur sort ?

- Depuis qu'on risque notre peau, et celle du reste du monde par la même occasion. Si on rate notre coup… » Le Pope jeta un regard incisif au Verseau, « Asgard ne sera pas de trop pour sauvegarder le peu qui restera.

- Saga, tu m'inquiètes. » Rétorqua Camus sur un ton tranquille qui démentait ses paroles. Le Pope allait répondre quand il avisa les airs réellement dubitatifs des trois autres. Il eut un soupir de lassitude :

« Ne vous imaginez pas n'importe quoi. J'avais prévu cette mobilisation générale depuis plusieurs semaines, simplement… Je n'avais pas pensé être pris de court de la sorte.

- Et… tout ça ? » Le Cancer écarta les bras comme pour englober le désordre ambiant. « Ça aussi, c'était prévu ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

- Ça va aller aux archives, fit Saga, sans répondre à la première question. Et d'ailleurs… »

L'air se mit à trembloter à la gauche du Pope, dessinant peu à peu une sphère presque tangible qui se creusa brusquement, tout en s'élargissant sur le nulle part. Les amoncellements d'archives, sans perdre de leur agencement, se dirigèrent comme mus par leur propre volonté vers le vortex ainsi créé, avant de disparaître dans le néant.

« Mü va les récupérer… » Une protestation vigoureuse éclata soudain dans leurs esprits à tous, teintée de quelques mots rageurs issus d'une langue inconnue. « … Ou plutôt devrais-je dire qu'il les _a _récupérés. » Les quatre chevaliers d'or ne surent pas ce que Saga lança mentalement au Bélier pour l'apaiser, mais toujours fut-il que ce dernier ravala ses plaintes aussi sec.

« Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs, poursuivit le Pope d'une voix sourde, tandis qu'il s'installait derrière son bureau, enfin rendu à son harmonie habituelle. Tout ce qui concerne les Portes, tout ce que nous avons découvert, devra être accessible à ceux qui nous suivront. Je refuse qu'une tradition imbécile soit encore à l'origine d'un tel cafouillage. Tous les membres du Sanctuaire, du plus jeune au plus âgé, devront _savoir_.

- Tu comptes l'inclure dans l'enseignement général ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? » Sous le regard aigu du Pope, le Lion finit par hausser les épaules et commenter :

- Si seulement _savoir _ suffisait…

- La démonstration par l'exemple, tu connais ? »

En voyant Saga poser ses coudes sur le rebord du bureau et se pencher vers eux, ils surent qu'ils allaient entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Vous devez tout régler d'ici demain soir, confirma-t-il d'une voix neutre. Un dernier Conseil nous attend avant qu'une partie d'entre vous ne parte pour les Etats-Unis.

- Une partie ? Mais…

- Je dois rester ici jusqu'au dernier moment, Angelo, pour régler les derniers détails. Moi, Rachel et quelques autres. Nous vous rejoindrons à temps. »

L'idée peu réjouissante qui traversa alors l'esprit du Cancer se calquait peu ou prou sur les pensées de ses alter ego. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'aventura à l'exposer à haute voix, d'abord parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que le Pope en avait perçu le cheminement principal, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'ils n'étaient pas très sûrs d'avoir envie d'entendre une réponse qui, à tous les coups, ne leur plairait pas.

« Et Rachel ? Demanda Shura, sans quitter les yeux le visage de son Pope, qu'il vit se crisper légèrement.

- Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire. De plus, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Vous vous en rendrez compte par vous-mêmes. La seule chose qui nous importe aujourd'hui est de savoir si vous êtes prêts. »

Ils avaient suffisamment discuté avec leurs compagnons pour comprendre ce que recouvrait cette nécessité d'être opérationnels. Chaque axe s'accordait avec le cosmos de Rachel sur la base d'une confiance absolue tant vis-à-vis de la jeune femme, dans ses capacités comme dans son acceptation, qu'entre les deux représentants concernés. Et cette confiance reposait pour beaucoup sur la sérénité intérieure de chacun.

« Shura… Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir t'accorder plus de temps pour faire ton deuil. » Le ton était ferme, mais le Capricorne perçut la sollicitude sincère qui pointait dans les mots soigneusement choisis de Saga. « Te dire que je déplore ce qui est arrivé est, je pense, inutile, du moins je l'espère. Néanmoins… »

La main de l'espagnol s'était levée, droite, pour couper court. Ce fut d'une voix ferme que ses compagnons ne lui avaient pas connue depuis son retour qu'il répondit :

« Je me réserve le droit de pleurer ceux que j'ai perdus lorsque tout cela sera terminé. J'aurai alors… tout le temps nécessaire pour cela. Pour l'heure, je sais où se situent mes priorités.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, fit Saga, après une hésitation imperceptible. Dans ce cas, je souhaiterais qu'Angelo et toi rejoigniez Rachel dans l'après-midi. Angelo… Angelo ?

- … Hein ? »

Le Cancer avait sursauté. Etrangement, les dernières paroles de Shura résonnaient en un écho désagréable quelque part dans un coin de sa cervelle et même si le visage de son vieil ami ne trahissait rien d'autre qu'une attention soutenue du moment présent, lui y voyait une ombre décidément trop bien ancrée et qui lui collait des aigreurs d'estomac.

« Ah… oui. Pas de problème de mon côté. On n'en parlera plus d'ici ce soir. Si Shura est prêt, je le suis également. » Les deux parties intégrantes du quatrième axe se dévisagèrent en silence, ou presque.

_« Shura, on va peut-être revoir les termes de notre accord… On n'a pas parlé des délais il me semble._

_- J'apprécierais que tu me fasses confiance._

_- En temps normal, je dis pas. Mais tu vois, là, bizarrement, j'ai comme un doute._

_- Angelo… Si je te dis "s'il te plaît", tu envisagerais de faire un effort ?_

_- Je ne suis pas certain._

_- S'il te plaît._

_- … Tu m'emmerdes. »_

« Si Angelo n'a pas de souci particulier, puis-je en déduire que c'est également le cas pour toi, Aiolia ? »

Les dossiers que le Lion achevait de consulter atterrirent plutôt sèchement sur le coin du bureau du Pope. Camus crut un instant que la colère était revenue altérer le jugement du grec, quand ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher :

« Tu peux. » Un coup d'œil en direction de l'italien qui allumait une cigarette, puis il continua : « Angelo et moi nous sommes dits tout ce que nous avions à nous dire. Les choses sont très claires pour nous deux. J'ai… J'ai confiance en lui, et je suppose qu'il en est de même de son côté.

- Je vais te transmettre les cosmos combinés de quatre chevaliers d'or, dont le mien, commenta le Cancer d'un ton léger. Alors, oui, on va dire que tu supposes correctement. »

Saga se surprit à se demander dans quelle mesure ces deux-là avaient réellement réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente. L'agressivité du Lion, si elle s'était effectivement estompée, semblait avoir néanmoins laissé place à une certaine circonspection dont la subsistance n'était guère du goût du Pope. Cela dit… Les observant à la dérobée, il prit note que la réserve d'Aiolia ne résidait pas dans la méfiance, non. Plutôt dans une sorte de curiosité inquiète vis-à-vis de son alter ego. Comme s'il espérait ne pas s'être trompé quelque part. Rien cependant ne semblait avoir changé dans l'attitude du Cancer. Peut-être un léger adoucissement de la dureté cobalt de son regard… Et encore. Saga doutait de cette impression. La seule chose dont il pouvait être certain résidait dans l'absence de protestations diverses et colorées dont l'italien ne les avait bizarrement pas encore abreuvés.

« Camus, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait faux-bond la dernière fois. » Le Lion avait reporté son attention sur son voisin installé nonchalamment à ses côtés, la cheville de sa jambe repliée reposant sur son genou, un cendrier posé sur l'étroite portion de chaise ainsi dégagée.

- Rien de grave. Demain ou avant-hier… » Le Verseau esquissa un geste désinvolte. « Du moment que tu sais pourquoi, c'est le plus important non ? »

Aiolia demeura interdit une seconde devant le sourire qui venait soudainement d'éclairer le visage lisse et froid de Camus, avant de disparaître aussi sec. Il lui en retourna un, chaleureux.

« Bien. » Saga se redressa, quittant son siège, tandis que les autres l'imitaient. « Une dernière chose. Je sais que cela n'entre pas dans nos habitudes, mais si certains d'entre vous, » il glissa un regard vers Shura où se mêlaient confusément regrets et contrition, « souhaitent s'assurer de la sécurité de personnes proches, je les autorise à les faire venir au Sanctuaire avant notre départ. Je ne vous garantis pas l'efficacité totale de cette solution de repli mais c'est la seule que j'ai à vous proposer. Aiolia… Peut-être que…

- Je vais en parler à Jane. Je ne peux pas l'y obliger, mais je te remercie en tout cas de le proposer. » Angelo eut pour sa part un signe négatif de la tête, imité par Camus, Shura ne prenant pas la peine de réagir. L'un après l'autre ils disparurent dans le couloir, sauf le Verseau. Comme obéissant à une injonction muette, ou une réflexion intérieure inattendue, il demeura dans le bureau du Pope, ce dernier refermant la porte sur Angelo.

« Merci, Saga.

- Je ne suis pas certain de mériter le moindre remerciement de ta part. Après tout, si j'avais empêché Milo de te suivre ce soir-là, alors…

- … Alors le résultat aurait été exactement le même et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de ne pas avoir abordé le sujet devant les autres, même s'ils savent déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, surtout Aiolia.

- Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je pense que dans le cas contraire, cette situation nous aurait causé du tort à tous.

- J'en suis conscient. »

Camus savait que Saga ne lui reprochait rien, il se contentait simplement des faits. Il le rejoignit à la fenêtre, observant comme lui le Sanctuaire animé en contrebas.

« Et avec Milo ?

- Ça va. » Le Verseau avait répondu d'une voix atone. « Saga… quand tout sera terminé, je partirai. Pour de bon cette fois.

- Tu crois que c'est la meilleure solution ?

- Non, pas la meilleure. Mais c'est la seule. Pour moi. » Un soupir mal réprimé lui échappa, mais il poursuivit, sans regarder le Pope. « Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais je suis content au final de tout ce que j'ai vécu ici, surtout au cours de ces derniers mois. J'ai découvert les gens que je côtoyais depuis des années et pour la première fois, je… Mais ça ne suffit pas. Ça ne peut pas suffire. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

- Je comprends. »

Saga avait porté les mains à son front, ramenant entre ses doigts une masse de mèches rebelles sur sa nuque où il les maintint un moment, laissant la brise extérieure frôler et envelopper son visage, dont les traits apparurent particulièrement tirés au Verseau.

« J'imagine, fit ce dernier en écho aux dernières paroles du Pope. Je suis sans doute mal placé pour te dire ça, mais tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi. » Un instant, Saga fut tenté de couper court. Mais il sut bientôt que cela ne servirait à rien. Par le biais de Camus, c'était l'ensemble des XII qui s'exprimait, il aurait eu mauvaise grâce à l'ignorer.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Personne ne s'attendait à tout ce qui nous est tombé dessus. Tu as réussi à créer la cohésion qui nous manquait, en dépit de nos passés respectifs. Nous y sommes presque… Et nous avons besoin d'un Pope sûr de lui. Parce que tout ce que nous allons faire, avec Rachel, ce sera pour que tu puisses atteindre notre objectif commun.

- Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, fit Saga dans un rire ironique et désabusé.

- Mü a bien parlé de "revers de la médaille", non ? »

L'aîné des Antinaïkos acquiesça, en silence. Taraudé par les révélations du Bélier de la veille au soir, il ne cessait depuis d'osciller entre l'angoisse se saisissant de lui à chaque fois que les visages de ses compagnons et de Rachel s'en venaient à se rappeler à son bon souvenir, et la lancinance d'un questionnement auquel il ne trouvait aucune réponse : comment ? Il se garda de faire part de ce dernier au Verseau, lequel n'aurait de toute manière pas pu lui apporter le moindre embryon de réponse, mais aurait aussi et surtout vu ses propres inquiétudes alimentées un peu plus par l'ignorance du Pope quant à la façon de procéder une fois qu'il serait en possession de la somme des cosmos de sa garde… et de Rachel.

« Tu as sans doute raison… » Saga murmurait, un peu pour lui-même, un peu pour Camus. « Je vous en ai demandé beaucoup, je m'en rends compte. J'ai peut-être été un peu trop égoïste en imaginant que mettre la vie de Rachel en danger était une contrepartie suffisante. Ou plutôt… J'ai eu la mémoire un peu trop courte.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses. » La pointe d'amusement dans la voix de Camus fit sourire le Pope, qui se tourna vers lui, une dernière question lui brûlant les lèvres, pour laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé ressentir le besoin aussi urgent d'une réponse :

- Et vous ?... Me faites-vous confiance ?

- Nous ne t'avons pas laissé de deuxième chance pour rien. »

_Temple du Bélier, Sanctuaire, dans l'après-midi…_

« Un coup de main ? »

Mü s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre le parvis de son temple et l'entrée des archives, en même temps que la pile de documents qu'il dirigeait à distance de la pointe de son index, pour se tourner vers la clarté aveuglante noyant l'entrée de la première frontière du Domaine Sacré. Il n'eut néanmoins pas besoin de plisser les yeux pour deviner l'identité de son visiteur obligeant.

- Avec plaisir, merci Shaka. »

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite plongés dans la fraîcheur bienfaisante régnant au sous-sol du temple du Bélier, et au cœur d'une montagne de paperasses dont l'ordre n'était qu'apparent. Devant l'air interrogateur de la Vierge, Mü commenta avec un reniflement circonspect :

« Saga nous fait un petite crise aigue de maniaquerie. Tous les documents relatifs aux Portes seront stockés ici désormais.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, répondit Shaka en feuilletant l'un des innombrables rapports de l'armée américaine, annoté de la main du Pope.

- Je me rangerai certainement à ton avis… une fois que j'aurais fini de les classer et de les ranger. »

Tout en aidant le Bélier à trier les archives destinées à compléter l'historique du Sanctuaire, et à les stocker sur une étagère lointaine miraculeusement vidée de son contenu, Shaka ne pouvait se défendre d'un sentiment malsain. Lugubre. Il y avait un il ne savait quoi d'inéluctable dans cette tâche fastidieuse, à l'image de la rédaction d'un testament trop longtemps repoussée aux calendes grecques. Il n'en pipa mot néanmoins, obéissant aux injonctions brèves de l'atlante qui de son côté manipulait les dossiers en silence. Celui-ci dut toutefois ressentir le malaise de son ami car il suspendit ses gestes, avant de reposer l'une des dernières piles de documents sur la table, et de la contempler, d'un air à la fois songeur et coupable.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, Mü, dit doucement la Vierge, conscient de sa soudaine et fugitive détresse.

- Difficile de ne pas se prendre pour l'oiseau de mauvais augure, tu ne crois pas ? » D'une voix désabusée, Mü poursuivit, sans laisser à Shaka le temps de répondre :

« Depuis le début, mon rôle s'est résumé à annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, ou à réagir avec retard. Il semblerait que je ne sois vraiment pas à ma place en tant que premier rempart du Domaine Sacré.

- D'où sors-tu un tel pessimisme ? »

La Vierge était étonné. Sincèrement. Il contemplait en cet instant un homme qui se retournait sur son passé, sans la moindre complaisance à l'égard de lui-même et il n'aurait jamais cru que derrière la façade lisse et sereine du Bélier puisse se dissimuler tant d'amertume.

« Pessimisme ? Non, réalisme, confirma l'atlante, placide. Je suis le dernier de mon peuple, j'aurais aimé lui rendre honneur avec un peu plus de panache. Or j'ai raté à peu près toutes mes tentatives en ce sens. C'est pitoyable.

- L'atlante que j'ai vu hier soir ne m'a pas paru si pitoyable que ça. A moins que son aisance à manipuler et maîtriser une pièce d'une armure légendaire et pourtant vivante qui ne lui est même pas accordée relève d'un misérable coup de chance.

- Comment appelle-t-on ça, déjà ? Un baroud d'honneur ?... Tu parles. C'est peut-être bien ça le pire, d'ailleurs. »

_Star Hill, Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, pendant ce temps…_

La Rachel qu'ils avaient vue arriver n'était visiblement pas parvenue à se rendormir la veille, à l'issue de l'intervention du Bélier. Les traits tirés et les lèvres pincées, elle avait rejoint le Cancer et le Capricorne d'un pas alerte, certes, mais passablement nerveux. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Angelo se rendit enfin compte que la jeune femme n'avait en réalité jamais quitté le deuil, sa mince silhouette sombre s'accordant dans son champ de vision à celle de l'espagnol avec une perfection déprimante.

Ce fut avec un entrain proche de celui d'un pèlerin amateur s'apprêtant à gravir à genoux le plus abrupt des chemins de croix que le Cancer déploya son cosmos, en vue de l'accorder avec celui de Shura. Non pas qu'il appréhendait particulièrement cette mise en résonance – cela faisait belle lurette que ce genre d'hésitation avait disparu entre eux – mais l'idée de devoir replonger dans la noirceur ambiante lui retournait l'estomac. Bizarrement, son humeur s'était singulièrement amendée au point de fuir de tels tableaux, qui l'auraient pourtant fasciné il y avait encore peu. Décidément, la joyeuse lueur s'agitant à la lisière de sa conscience, pour infime qu'elle fut, l'attirait bien plus que tous ces restes en décomposition qui avaient constitué son quotidien jusque là. Pour l'heure… il n'avait pas le choix néanmoins.

Sa résignation se mua pourtant en un soulagement qu'il se garda bien soigneusement de manifester lorsque son cosmos entra au contact de celui du Capricorne ; contre toute attente, la fermeté et la solidité étaient au rendez-vous au cœur de l'aura de l'espagnol. Angelo aurait été curieux d'approfondir les raisons sur lesquelles reposait cette unité renouvelée, mais Shura ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Leurs énergies s'entrelacèrent avec un naturel inconscient, conséquence de leur vieille camaraderie, à la manière d'une franche poignée de main, avant de plonger dans le cœur platine de la jeune femme en face d'eux.

Rachel, dont le corps et le cosmos s'étaient renforcés au fil des semaines au contact des autres axes, ne put cependant se défendre d'une angoisse fugace lorsque les deux chevaliers d'or investirent la place qui leur était réservée. Etait-elle suffisamment concentrée pour subir cet afflux brutal de puissance sans défaillir ? Les pensées et inquiétudes qui tournoyaient dans son esprit depuis la veille l'empêchaient de fixer toute l'attention que le moment présent requérait de sa part. Et, connaissant les deux hommes composant l'axe qu'elle s'apprêtait à intégrer, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à attendre d'eux une quelconque délicatesse. Et de fait, elle n'en ressentit aucune. Pourtant, elle ne cilla pas. Mais ce ne fut pas elle à proprement parler qui géra leur intrusion, mais bien son cosmos qui indépendamment de sa volonté, absorba sans coup férir ce trop-plein d'énergie, l'intégra, avant de le dissiper en une explosion si parfaitement contrôlée que son souffle ne les repoussa tous les trois que sur quelques mètres à peine. Ce fut elle qui en demeura la plus surprise… avant de comprendre. Reportant son attention sur son poignet dont les élancements, douloureux sur l'instant, commençaient déjà à s'atténuer, elle vit, ou crut voir le tatouage onduler sur sa peau.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà que celui-ci ne donnait plus aucun signe d'inflammation et qu'il ne la faisait plus souffrir. Le noir de l'encre s'était cependant ravivé, et le trait s'était affiné, comme pour offrir une vie propre au dessin. Elle avait constaté cette évolution au fur et à mesure que chaque chevalier d'or déversait sa force en elle, marquant son cosmos d'une empreinte indélébile… La puissance du Cancer et du Capricorne avait rempli son office. Au-delà de sa propre volonté.

Les observant tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient d'elle, une vague inquiétude au fond du regard, elle se surprit à se demander si elle devait être satisfaite de sa réussite. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, réalisa-t-elle soudain avec une certaine ironie. Cela aussi commençait à lui échapper. Si elle avait été la maîtresse du processus au départ, aujourd'hui, c'était ce dernier qui menait la danse. Son corps n'était plus qu'un réceptacle à cosmos et cette idée lui mit étrangement le cœur au bord des lèvres. Les réticences de Saga, si elles trouvaient leurs fondements dans sa jalousie confuse, étaient de fait d'autant plus compréhensibles. Allait-elle finir par se perdre elle-même au service du Sanctuaire ? Que resterait-il d'elle lorsque tout serait terminé ?

« Rachel ? » La main d'Angelo venait de se poser sur son épaule et, se tournant vers lui, elle avisa son sourire. Rassurant parce qu'en coin, comme d'habitude. Comme si rien n'avait changé. « Impressionnant, commenta-t-il, et plutôt agréable. Ravi que l'héritière Dothrakis soit une femme, je l'avoue. »

Elle réprima un rire, mais ses yeux retrouvèrent leur luminescence. Allons, elle n'avait pas encore complètement disparu, étouffée par la présence imposante des gardiens du Sanctuaire… Le léger sourire de Shura le lui confirma également.

« Merci. » Derrière ce simple mot, les deux hommes comprirent confusément qu'elle leur savait gré de bien plus que l'accomplissement de leur devoir, et s'ils n'en saisirent pas toutes les implications, il perçurent néanmoins l'apaisement de la jeune femme.

Angelo finit par amorcer la descente vers le Domaine Sacré et, se retournant, vit que Shura demeurait en arrière. Ce dernier répondit d'un geste évasif de la main au haussement de sourcils interrogateur de l'italien qui, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, poursuivit son chemin. Après tout, il n'était pas non plus la nounou du Capricorne, et celui-ci lui avait prouvé tantôt qu'il n'était pas encore complètement foutu.

En le voyant revenir vers elle, Rachel vit poindre sur le visage de Shura l'ombre dont ce dernier peinait à se débarrasser depuis son retour d'Espagne. Une ombre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

_Temple du Bélier, Sanctuaire…_

« Je n'y suis jamais parvenu. »

Devant la colère sourde émanant du cosmos du Bélier, Shaka avait pris l'initiative de l'extirper des archives, malgré les tâches y restant en suspend, pour l'entraîner jusqu'aux appartements privés de l'atlante. Sans lui demander la moindre permission – que Mü lui aurait accordée de toute manière – il avait préparé une infusion complexe, à partir du stock de plantes indiennes que l'occupant des lieux conservait précieusement et dans lequel la Vierge avait toujours eu l'habitude de venir piocher en cas de besoin.

Du mélange qu'il avait utilisé, Shaka s'était bien gardé d'en donner la composition au Bélier, qui avait pourtant avalé docilement la mixture brûlante.

A présent, il parlait, avec calme. La Vierge ne pouvait se défendre d'une pointe de culpabilité pour avoir usé d'un tel stratagème, mais si ce dernier pouvait donner l'occasion à Mü de se libérer de ce poids qui tendait à le faire plier sans cesse un peu plus depuis quelques jours, il se justifiait amplement. Tandis qu'il l'écoutait, Shaka prenait conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation. Il y avait encore quelques semaines à peine, tous deux s'étaient déjà retrouvés ainsi, installés devant des tasses fumantes, mais c'était lui alors qui avait exprimé sa propre détresse. Mü s'en voulait de ne pas avoir agi ; mais il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point sa seule présence avait pourtant constitué une aide précieuse pour la Vierge, alors en mal d'existence.

« Tu connais l'histoire de mon peuple, Shaka, poursuivit le Bélier, le regard absent et tourné vers un passé qui ne lui appartenait plus. La force du Sanctuaire reposait sur les épaules de ses représentants. Et aujourd'hui, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est la destruction des armures d'or qui a entraîné sa chute dans l'oubli, ou l'inverse… Je n'obtiendrai plus jamais de réponse à cette question. Oui, j'ai essayé… »

Mü baissa la tête, honteux. Il ne s'imaginait pas d'avenir sans passé, comprit Shaka, ou du moins les quelques bribes qui lui en étaient parvenues au travers des années ne lui étaient pas suffisantes. Mais sans doute le Bélier aurait-il pu s'en accommoder sans ce qu'il considérait comme les échecs de ses propres initiatives pour retrouver ces repères perdus.

Les doigts qu'un Shaka silencieux posa sur le poignet de l'atlante en travers de la table n'étaient pas muets. _"Raconte-moi"_ semblaient-ils dire, persuasifs. Cela ne changerait rien, mais peut-être que… L'inspiration que prit alors le Bélier rassura son compagnon.

« J'avais trouvé. Les armures. Je savais comment les réparer, leur redonner la vie. A Jamir, il restait quelques armures mortes, de bronze et d'argent. Alors, nous avons fait une première tentative, puis une deuxième. Je ne voulais pas cependant les remettre intégralement en état. Simplement… il s'agissait d'un test. Ça a marché. Alors je me suis dit que… Les armures d'or, pourquoi pas ? »

Mü leva son regard parme vers Shaka, qui y lut une espérance démentie : « Tu as vu celle de la Vierge, comme moi j'ai été mis en relation avec celle du Bélier... Tu as senti à quel point elles existaient, n'est-ce pas ? Tu les as "entendues" ? Elles ne sont pas tout à fait mortes. Elles nous appelaient… »

La Vierge eut un hochement de tête imperceptible. Il aurait menti en prétendant le contraire. A l'instar de chacun de ses alter ego, il avait été ému par ce contact éphémère et pourtant intime avec l'artefact de son signe. La reconnaissance avait été mutuelle, il se rappelait encore que ce jour-là, l'omniprésence de Dieu s'était dissipée le temps de cette union entre le simple adolescent qu'il était, et le métal torturé et brisé dont il n'avait pu extraire qu'un masque ciselé d'or, le visage extraordinairement beau d'une femme éplorée. Une communication s'était établie, dont il aurait été bien en peine à cet instant d'en retracer les tenants… Il en avait néanmoins conservé un sentiment de quiétude et de sérénité dont il s'émerveillait encore bien des années plus tard.

« … Elles nous appellent toujours. »

Mü avait dégagé sa main en douceur, avant de se lever pour aller se perdre dans un large rayon de soleil pénétrant par une haute fenêtre tournée vers l'Ouest.

« Je les ai toujours toutes entendues. Elles sont là, en permanence. Parfois, elles "chantent". Je sais que je suis le seul à percevoir leur présence en dehors de la salle où elles reposent. Ce n'est pas désagréable, simplement… Je leur devais quelque chose. Alors… »

Comme pris d'un frisson soudain malgré la chaleur ambiante, l'atlante ramena ses bras contre lui, les croisant sur sa poitrine.

« Ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je l'ai compris tout de suite. Tout comme j'ai compris que je m'étais aveuglé. Qu'elle m'avait aveuglé. J'ai failli…

- Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ? »

Shaka était intervenu, se rendant compte que le Bélier venait de perdre pied et il se serait levé à son tour, si l'autre ne s'était pas retourné vers lui et n'avait pas enchaîné d'une voix blanche :

« Le sang. C'est de sang dont les armures de bronze et d'argent avaient besoin pour se régénérer. Tu comprends ? Une quantité raisonnable suffisait pour elles, mais pour les autres… »

Shaka prit conscience qu'il ne se rappelait plus avoir vu Mü les bras nus depuis des années lorsque ce dernier releva lentement jusqu'aux coudes les manches du fin pull de coton qu'il portait. Deux cicatrices longues et profondes ornaient la peau diaphane à l'intérieur des avant-bras.

« Elle a voulu insister. Je lui ai dit, et répété que c'était inutile. Que cela ne suffisait pas. »

Ce _"elle"_ résonna dans l'esprit de la Vierge, qui le relia au _"nous"_ que Mü avait déjà prononcé à plusieurs reprises, puis à ce qu'il avait fini par avouer quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'avait pas été le dernier de son peuple. Mais déjà il continuait, presque malgré lui, ses derniers remparts tombant les uns après les autres :

« Si Saga m'entendait, il se mettrait à hurler, mais je crois… Je crois que les armures d'or ont besoin d'un sang qui n'est pas humain. Toute légende détient un fond de vérité, et si elles n'ont jamais pu être réparées… Peut-être sont-elles le reflet d'une époque disparue à jamais, celle où les hommes croyaient encore aux dieux. Il ne nous en reste que notre cosmos. Elle ne m'a pas laissé d'autre choix que celui-là. Offrir notre énergie était notre dernier recours. La brûler. Jusqu'à ses limites. »

Avisant le regard quelque peu atterré de Shaka fixé sur ses bras, Mü les recouvrit de nouveau, coupant court à la réflexion de la Vierge qui reporta son attention sur lui.

« Je la savais aussi puissante que moi, je pensais avoir réussi à lui inculquer suffisamment de bases pour qu'elle détermine seule la frontière à ne pas dépasser. Mais je me suis trompé. Elle le voulait tellement… Elle n'avait jamais poursuivi qu'un seul et unique but dans sa vie, je m'en suis rendu compte beaucoup trop tard. Je n'ai pas pu la contrôler. Enfin… »

Il finit par revenir jusqu'à sa chaise, sur laquelle il se laissa tomber lourdement. Un rire discordant s'échappa de sa gorge.

« … Peut-être que je n'ai pas voulu le faire. Pour des tas de raisons. La curiosité de voir si elle allait réussir malgré tout. La panique devant le village que mes prédécesseurs ont toujours protégé et qui menaçait d'être détruit si je n'agissais pas… Le dépit aussi de savoir que je n'avais pas réellement compté pour elle. Je ne l'ai pas sauvée. »

"_Je l'ai laissée mourir."_ L'écho mental du Bélier se superposa à ses derniers mots, avant qu'il ne se laisse aller contre le dossier de son siège, sa tête lasse basculant vers l'arrière, ses paupières recouvrant le parme de ses iris troublés.

« Bon sang, je ne pensais pas y être de nouveau confronté, et il a fallu que ça arrive maintenant… » Le retour au présent résonna soudain dans le ton de l'atlante avant qu'il ne se redresse, un pli léger barrant son front lisse. L'irritation sans doute de s'être laissé aller, fut-ce devant la Vierge. Et en effet. Le bouleversement qui avait tantôt altéré ses traits s'évanouissait à toute allure, pour bientôt laisser place au visage habituellement paisible qu'il avait coutume d'offrir à ses alter ego. Il eut même un sourire.

La force du Bélier était là. Dans sa capacité à intérioriser, dans sa faculté à maîtriser l'entièreté de chacun de ses sentiments. Cette maîtrise lui avait toujours de fait permis de se préoccuper d'autrui, de rediriger et de redistribuer vers les autres ce qu'il ne pouvait accorder à lui-même. Souci de son prochain. Compassion. Mais toujours dans les limites d'une empathie à laquelle il n'osait totalement laisser le champ libre par peur d'y céder trop de lui-même. L'impression de Shaka était qu'il connaissait Mü depuis toujours, peut-être parce que ce dernier avait constitué le tout premier de ses repères au sein du Sanctuaire. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il prenait conscience que la vie de l'être qu'il considérait comme un ami proche avait poursuivi des détours dont il était à mille lieux d'avoir soupçonné l'existence… et d'en comprendre toutes les difficultés.

Un instant il fut tenté de demander, de questionner. Pour savoir. Pour apprendre. Il y avait tant de souffrances derrière ces non-dits… Se pouvait-il que les relations humaines fussent à ce point douloureuses ? N'obtiendrait-il donc jamais de réponse à cette question ? Il hésita.

« N'aies aucune crainte, Shaka. » Mü lui souriait de nouveau. « Toutes les expériences du monde ne vaudront jamais celles qui seront les tiennes.

- Tu espères toujours ?

- Différemment… mais, oui, j'ai encore envie d'espérer. »

La Vierge en fut rassérénée. Décidément, l'homme était bien pourvu en terme de ressources insoupçonnées et à l'idée d'en être enfin redevenu un, il comprenait confusément que la multitude de chemins qui s'ouvraient devant lui, si certains ne lui réserveraient certes pas les meilleures surprises, valait la peine d'être parcourue. Il se retournerait sûrement lui aussi… pour avancer de nouveau. Et découvrir. Dans son enthousiasme tout neuf, il se surprit à souhaiter semblable destin pour tous ses camarades. Après les Portes, ils pourraient tous…

« … Et le fait que les armures y soient liées m'inquiète.

- Pardon ? » Surpris en flagrant délit d'inattention par un Mü qui avait embrayé à l'issue de sa dernière réflexion, Shaka se redressa, piqué par le ton soucieux de son ami. « Je ne te suis pas très bien.

- Je disais que j'aurais pu m'éviter ces souvenirs désagréables, si Aiolia n'avait pas eu cette idée saugrenue. » Répéta patiemment le Bélier, avant de rajouter devant l'air d'incompréhension de son alter ego : « Le test. A douze. Les maigres informations que j'ai pu trouver au sujet d'une tentative similaire remontent à cinq cents ans environ. A savoir à peu près à la période où les armures d'or ont été détruites.

- Cinq siècles ? Mais c'est…

- Exactement. Je ne sais pas si cette destruction s'est produite avant ou après l'affrontement contre les Portes relaté dans les mémoires de Bartolomeo du Scorpion, toujours est-il que la coïncidence est… troublante.

- Tu crois qu'ils les avaient ? » Un doute désagréable refroidit les veines de la Vierge, qui s'entendit répondre en des termes dont la portée témoignait de limites obscures :

- Je ne sais pas. C'est possible. »

Mü avait posé ses coudes sur la table, et le menton au creux de ses mains. « Néanmoins, si elles avaient été détruites au cours de l'affrontement, je pense que cette information aurait été indiquée dans les mémoires de Bartolomeo. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Il me semble plus probable qu'elles aient été détériorées ultérieurement… sans doute trop fragilisées.

- Les Portes se sont toujours ouvertes depuis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Bélier se dispensa de répondre. Il savait que Shaka avait d'ores et déjà intégré les aboutissants du raisonnement qui empêchait l'atlante de dormir depuis de nombreuses nuits.

« Tu en as parlé à Saga ? Finit par demander la Vierge, circonspect.

- Non. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Les choses sont déjà assez difficiles comme ça pour lui.

- Donc… »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, craignant de voir chez l'autre le reflet de leur soudaine angoisse. Ils savaient ne plus pouvoir tabler que sur une seule et unique hypothèse : que leur génération soit effectivement autrement plus puissante que celle ayant œuvré cinq siècles plus tôt. Et pour la première fois, ils en vinrent à se demander s'il existait un fond de vérité dans l'enseignement qu'ils avaient tous reçu, et surtout dans la complète confiance que leurs maîtres respectifs et le Sanctuaire avaient placée en eux. Force absolue. Maîtrise totale. Les meilleurs, toutes générations confondues. Mais cela suffirait-il ?

_Star Hill, Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire…_

Rachel prit son temps pour répondre. Elle savait combien les mots qu'elle allait prononcer risquaient de peser sur le cœur du Capricorne. Le mensonge constituait une pieuse solution… Mais dans le regard de Shura, elle avait lu trop de droiture et de franchise pour qu'elle se permette de lui infliger une réponse indigne de lui.

« Non Shura. Je ne m'en suis pas sortie. »

Il hocha la tête, sans répondre. Sans doute cette réponse ne le surprenait-il pas après tout… Et elle le vit se détendre, étrangement.

- Comment as-tu fait ? Lui demanda-t-il, alors que tous deux, juchés sur l'extrême avancée du piton rocheux surplombant le Sanctuaire, observaient l'effervescence au loin qui peu à peu se muait en un semblant d'organisation.

- Pour survivre ? Saga… » Elle eut un sourire triste. « Il a survécu pour nous deux. Il a pris sur ses épaules une partie de ma culpabilité, que je lui ai abandonnée, par lâcheté. Mais oublier… On ne peut pas. C'est là, toujours là, quoi qu'on fasse, quoi qu'on dise. On vit avec, mais chaque jour, on se rappelle.

- Tu n'as donc jamais cessé d'y penser ? »

Elle eut un signe de dénégation. Sans appel. Shura, observant le profil de la jeune femme, devina derrière son geste résolu qu'elle s'ingéniait en réalité à se le répéter. Il _fallait_ qu'elle y pense. C'était là le châtiment qu'elle estimait nécessaire de s'infliger en paiement de sa faute. Le Capricorne, s'il savait ce qui était arrivé, n'en connaissait cependant pas tous les tenants. Mais il connaissait suffisamment Rachel pour savoir qu'elle ne se serait pas laissée aller à un tel masochisme si elle n'avait pas eu de bonnes raisons de le faire. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis que de noires possibilités surgissaient dans son esprit, tournant toutes autour d'une même hypothèse. Elle dut les percevoir ; tournée vers lui, elle lui offrit son regard lardé d'entrelacs dorés, sans détour. La vérité qu'il y lut lui souleva le cœur.

« Chacune de nos souffrances est unique, murmura-t-elle d'une voix contenue. Et nous sommes libres de les affronter comme bon nous semble. Si tu espérais trouver un conseil à suivre auprès de moi, tu n'as pas choisi la bonne personne. Tu es tout seul, Shura. Tu seras toujours tout seul. »

Troublé, il se détourna. La veille au soir, il avait senti sa souffrance, non pas s'envoler, mais s'alléger l'espace des quelques secondes où certains de ses camarades l'avaient assuré de leur soutien et de leur présence. Il avait puisé en eux un peu de leur volonté de vivre, de leur énergie… Mais cela avait été si éphémère ! Il avait repris courage pourtant… mais jusqu'à quand ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il serait à jamais dépendant de cette chaleur humaine entrevue, de la sollicitude des autres qui, un jour ou l'autre, s'amenuiserait pour disparaître ? Ces questions, il se les était posé tout au long de sa courte nuit. Il y avait trouvé des réponses… Les mots de Rachel venaient d'en confirmer la plus grande partie.

Cependant, il en restait une en suspend.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

- Parce que c'est mon rôle.

- Tu mens. »

Elle haussa les sourcils devant le ton péremptoire de l'espagnol. Avant de laisser échapper un rire désabusé :

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- J'aimerais que tu me répondes. »

C'était au tour de l'héritière Dothrakis d'être désarçonnée. Elle hésita un moment, ses yeux s'abaissèrent jusqu'à son poignet, qu'elle avait levé à demi devant elle. Les propos de son père dansèrent dans son esprit, son père auquel elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de se confronter, malgré les quelques certitudes qu'elle avait acquises depuis. Sans vraiment se l'avouer, elle attendait d'en être digne. Bientôt… Bientôt.

« Mon appartenance est la plus forte. » Finit-elle par lâcher du bout des lèvres, tout en goûtant désagréablement l'écho des réflexions peu réjouissantes qui l'avaient malmenée lorsque Angelo et Shura avaient investi son cosmos. « Je ne peux pas aller contre ça. Même si je le voulais.

- Et tu ne le veux pas.

- Il semblerait que non. »

Shura la contemplait, dubitatif. Il avait du mal à relier les propos de la jeune femme avec ce qu'il savait d'elle, de sa personnalité, de sa force de caractère. S'agissait-il de lâcheté de sa part, ou de tout autre chose ? Il avait bien perçu, à l'instar sans doute du Cancer, la présence de ses compagnons par-delà le voile du cosmos de Rachel. Le terrain lui était apparu comme connu, et sa confiance n'avait pas chancelé lorsqu'il avait mêlé son énergie à celle de la Dothrakis. En contrepartie… l'impression était nouvelle. Il existait en tant qu'individu isolé, mais il lui semblait qu'une part de lui-même était à présent indissolublement liée à la jeune femme, mais aussi à ses camarades, à travers elle. Si lui-même ressentait l'existence de ce nouveau lien, qu'en était-il d'elle ? Etait-elle donc prête à ne vivre que pour et au travers des autres ? Il n'y croyait pas. Lui-même ne l'accepterait pas. Alors…

« Je sais ce que je risque. Mais je me dis que… »

S'il fallait que l'achèvement de son destin en passe par là, pour avoir l'occasion, non pas de s'effacer, mais de s'octroyer une chance de rebondir et d'avancer, quitte à trouver la force nécessaire pour cela auprès de ceux qui feraient dorénavant entièrement partie d'elle, comme elle d'eux, et bien… qu'il en soit ainsi.

« … C'est l'espoir que j'ai choisi de concrétiser, poursuivit-elle, dévisageant l'espagnol. Je lui ai trop longtemps tourné le dos, c'était peut-être le signe que je me trompais. Mais même encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis sûre de rien. Et comme je te l'ai dit… On reste seul devant cette décision.

- Je n'en serai pas capable.

- Alors, je ne peux que te souhaiter de trouver un jour la solution qui te convienne. »

Il était tout à côté d'elle mais, tandis que ses dernières paroles se perdaient dans le vide autour d'eux, elle eut la soudaine et glaciale impression qu'il venait de _disparaître_. Elle le voyait, tangible, son visage en lame de couteau découpé sur le bleu du ciel. Pourtant… sa présence venait purement et simplement de s'évanouir. Ou plutôt de s'éloigner à une allure folle, jusqu'à des limites inatteignables, de ces limites dont on ne revient jamais.

Le temps que le frisson né au creux de sa nuque achève de dévaler son échine, il était revenu. Ce fut si rapide… Le doute l'effleura, un déséquilibre peut-être, une impression biaisée par son propre cosmos achevant de se stabiliser… Non. Il lui adressait comme un sourire d'excuse pour l'avoir obligée à se replonger dans de pénibles souvenirs, mais son regard, habituellement sombre, s'était renfoncé encore un peu plus, pour peu que cela fut possible.

_Tu seras toujours seul… _Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche et se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête, lui signifiant par là même qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'avait rien à lui demander, ni à lui dire. Personne n'était en droit de le faire. Plus maintenant.

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, fin de journée…_

« On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez ?! »

Un bonjour aurait presque pu paraître poli, mais quelque chose disait à Saga qu'il n'avait pas à attendre une telle marque de respect à son égard de la part de l'interlocuteur au bout du fil.

« Shiryu. Je ne pensais pas que tu daignerais t'adresser directement à moi.

- A défaut de parvenir à joindre la principale intéressée, je n'ai guère d'autre choix. »

Le Pope n'était pas autrement surpris de cet appel. Il ne l'attendait pas aussi tôt, tout simplement. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, si les rôles avaient été inversés…

« J'en déduis que vous avez reçu mes directives ?

- Directives ? Parle plutôt _d'ordres_, on utilisera le même langage. »

L'ironie n'était pas absente du ton habituellement posé du Dragon et, visiblement, par sa voix s'exprimait un groupe de bronzes qui ne devaient la vie qu'à Rachel. Les visages fugaces de la poignée de renégats qui, quinze ans plus tôt, avaient clamé haut et fort leur volonté inébranlable de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds au Sanctuaire, et déclaré une guerre larvée au Pope illégitime avec leurs moyens ridicules en s'ingéniant notamment à détourner de leur vocation moult apprentis prometteurs, agacèrent Saga, tandis qu'ils irritaient sa mémoire.

« Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Je ne bouscule pas vos petites vies misérables, contentez-vous en.

- Alors pourquoi ai-je la pénible impression que tu nous fais un cadeau empoisonné ? »

Le Pope s'était soigneusement gardé d'exposer dans le courrier qu'il s'était forcé à rédiger à leur attention, sur l'injonction de Rachel, le moindre détail relatif à la situation pour le moins compliquée dans laquelle le Sanctuaire était plongé. Dix lignes en tout et pour tout, pour leur intimer de ne pas se rapprocher de la Grèce, _quoi qu'il arrive._ Evidemment, il savait que cela leur mettrait la puce à l'oreille… Mais au vu du ton furieux du Dragon, il supputait une intervention extérieure dont l'origine, si elle restait à démontrer, ne lui était pas inconnue. Tout en ajoutant mentalement à sa liste de tâches déjà bien achalandée la promesse de tirer ça au clair, il répondit :

« Ça, tu ne le sauras jamais si tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde… plus.

- Je savais qu'on allait en arriver là. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Moi ? Rien.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi. Si je l'ai laissée partir, c'était parce…

- "Laissée partir" ? » Le rire méprisant de Saga résonna dans la pièce à moitié vidée de ses archives. « Je ne te savais pas si présomptueux, dis-moi… Tu devrais plutôt t'estimer heureux d'avoir été une parenthèse dans sa vie. »

Un souffle soudain bloqué parvint au Pope, sans le moindre mot derrière. La parenthèse avalait la couleuvre, et l'ingurgitation fut suffisamment longue pour que Saga en vînt à se demander si la communication n'avait tout bonnement pas été coupée… Son espoir fut de courte durée :

« Je l'ai perdue, tu sais aussi bien que moi quelles en sont les vraies raisons. Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit, qu'elle a déjà assez payé, malgré ce qu'elle a fait ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas, je ne veux pas savoir de quoi il retourne, mais…

- Ne demande pas dans ce cas.

- … Mais toi, » le chinois poursuivit sans tenir compte de l'interruption, « toi, tu ne peux pas la laisser faire ! Bon sang, tu es le seul homme sur cette planète capable de lui faire entendre raison !

- Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. » Une cigarette jaillit de son paquet, tirée par des doigts soudain nerveux. « Débrouille-toi avec ça.

- Et moi qui étais sur le point de commencer à croire les rumeurs… Il paraîtrait que tu aurais _changé_. » Le Dragon ricana. « Les êtres humains sont pourtant toujours des objets à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Même elle. »

Un long frémissement agita le corps du Pope dont la main trop crispée laissa tomber la cigarette sur le plateau de bois. Le temps qu'il la récupère, son incandescence avait marqué le bureau d'un cercle noirâtre. Distraitement, il le frotta du bout de l'index, sans résultat.

« Je me cogne royalement que tu croies, ou non, ce qui a pu te revenir aux oreilles par la voie que je devine. Tout comme ton opinion sur moi qui ne m'a jamais empêché de dormir, et je ne vois aucune raison pour que ça change. Mais je te l'ai dit : _je n'ai pas le choix_. Ni elle d'ailleurs, ni aucun d'entre nous.

- … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Saga n'avait pas cherché à teinter ses propos d'une conviction particulière, mais toujours fut-il que le changement de ton du Dragon, soudain attentif et dépourvu de tout mordant lui fit comprendre qu'il en avait trop dit. Il balança un instant. Il pouvait l'envoyer paître une bonne fois pour toutes… Un relent de culpabilité, teinté d'une pointe de respect envers celui qui n'avait sans doute jamais cessé d'aimer celle qui avait été son plus grand désespoir, l'incita cependant à répondre d'une voix plus conciliante :

« Considère ce qu'est ta vie aujourd'hui. Si d'ici une semaine elle demeure identique, si d'ici là tout ce qui constitue ton monde ne change pas… alors il ne se sera rien passé.

- … Et quel en sera le prix ?

- Shiryu… je ferai mon possible.

- Je dois me contenter de ça, je suppose. » Le Pope ne répondit rien. C'était inutile.

* * *

Le mobile atterrit, ou plutôt valdingua sur le bureau au bord duquel il ne s'arrêta d'ailleurs pas, pour chuter bruyamment sur le sol. Le regard fixe, Saga le contempla un moment. Sa bonne vieille aversion envers les êtres humains, censée n'être plus qu'un souvenir, commençait néanmoins à se reprofiler sous sa ligne d'horizon, décidemment bien instable. Et le pire, c'était qu'il était loin d'avoir mené à leur terme les actions destinées à lui assurer un minimum de satisfaction. En effet, à défaut de la tranquillité d'esprit, obtenir celle du Sanctuaire serait déjà un pas vers la sérénité syndicale, celle qu'il aurait besoin de recouvrer d'ici quelques jours à peine. Mais si tout le monde commençait à se liguer contre lui…

_« Dôkho ! »_

A peine eut-il lancé cet appel mental que déjà il le regrettait. Il s'était laissé emporter. A l'instant où le nom de la Balance jaillissait de son esprit, il s'entendit lui-même. Son ton coléreux. Hargneux. On ne s'adressait pas au septième chevalier d'or de la sorte. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie dévorante qui lui en avait manqué, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, au cours des quinze dernières années. Mais cela, même Saga n'avait pu passer outre. Il n'avait acquis aucun respect pour la Balance. A la vérité… Il était inné chez lui. Comme chez tous ses compagnons d'ailleurs. Longtemps il s'était demandé quel miracle inexplicable se cachait sous cette propension du chinois à inspirer chez tous ceux qui croisaient sa route une profonde déférence ne souffrant aucune contestation. Son âge ? Dôkho n'avait pas toujours été vieux. Et même alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin, Saga percevait déjà toute la considération qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de cet homme. Une considération autrement plus profonde et sincère que celle qu'il se devait de manifester à son propre père.

Les dents du Pope grincèrent à l'évocation d'Andréas. Non, décidément, la journée était exécrable.

_« Saga ? »_ La voix posée de la Balance recouvrait une note d'étonnement. _« Il y a un problème ?_

_- Qu'as-tu raconté à ton élève, le Dragon ? » _

Allons, un peu de calme. De maîtrise. Voilà, c'était déjà mieux.

_- Rien qu'il ne sache déjà. » _A l'audition de la réponse mesurée et froide de la Balance, Saga sut qu'il pourrait repasser pour l'esprit de conciliation. _« Il n'avait besoin que d'une confirmation._

_- Peut-être aurais-tu pu t'en dispenser…_

_- Je ne crois pas que lui cacher la vérité soit très indiqué compte tenu des circonstances. _

_- Ses amis et lui se sont volontairement dissociés du Sanctuaire. Je ne peux de fait pas tolérer que les étrangers qu'ils sont devenus aient accès à des informations confidentielles. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre. _

_- En effet. Mais, Saga, en l'occurrence, il ne s'agit pas uniquement du Sanctuaire. »_

C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là que le Pope se rappelait pourquoi il avait si souvent été tenté de taire le respect qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de la Balance. Parce que ce dernier avait toujours eu le chic pour lui mettre sous le nez des choses désagréablement… vraies. Le soupir de résignation exaspérée qu'il poussa dans l'enceinte de son bureau se répercuta vraisemblablement au niveau du surmonde :

_« Saga, tu es sûr que ça va aller ? _

_- Oh, je t'en prie…_

_- Tu devrais prendre le temps._

_- Justement, je cours derrière, mais il ne veut pas se laisser rattraper. » _

Dôkho parut goûter le ton sarcastique de la réplique, alors qu'un léger rire s'en venait jusqu'au Pope qui, pour sa part, n'y trouvait rien de comique.

_« Alors arrête-toi, _finit par suggérer sagement le vieux chinois. _Ou tu passeras à côté de ce dont tu auras besoin le moment venu. _

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le trouver._

_- Dôkho, tu sais quoi ? Angelo a raison. » _Et le Pope de redresser ses barrières mentales, non sans avoir eu le temps d'entendre un dernier rire indulgent. L'âge n'avait pas rendu la Balance susceptible, toujours ça de gagné.

« Seigneur ? »

_S'arrêter hein… _Le Pope releva la tête en direction de la porte ouverte, dans l'encadrement de laquelle le chef de la garde venait de faire son apparition.

« Le groupe que vous avez convoqué pour Asgard vous attend à l'embarcadère. Ils sont prêts à partir.

- Très bien. J'arrive tout de suite. »

_Site des Portes, Colorado, Etats-Unis d'Amérique…_

Le soleil se couchait sur un désert minéral flamboyant. L'ombre des plus hautes parois du canyon anticipait çà et là la venue d'une nuit tardant pourtant à tomber, tandis que les camaïeux d'orange et d'écarlate luttaient encore à la surface du sol pulvérulent, et de la roche impavide. Plus pour très longtemps néanmoins.

Au pied de Celles qui étaient devenues gigantesques, se tenait le Gardien le plus ancien qui n'avait pas besoin de se dévisser le cou pour jauger de Leur puissance, parvenue à son terme. Ou presque. Du coin de l'œil il suivait la course du soleil, et notait l'éloignement croissant de jour en jour entre le lieu de sa disparition et le repère qu'il s'était fixé quelques semaines plus tôt. Bientôt, très bientôt, cet écart commencerait à se réduire… tout comme se réduiraient les chances de survie de cette humanité parasite.

Il n'avait plus de doute à présent. Il savait qu'_ils _viendraient. Après tout, ne l'avaient-_ils _pastoujours fait auparavant ? Leur quête désespérée se heurterait une fois de plus à Elles, et à eux. _Ils _défendraient ce qu'_ils _croyaient être leurs semblables. Quelle hérésie. Lui avait fini par se rendre compte du paradoxe. Du moins avait-il l'impression de s'en rappeler, cela faisait si longtemps…

Les tests avaient été concluants. Rien n'avait changé. Le nombre treize ne ferait pas plus de différence qu'il n'en avait fait plus de deux cents ans auparavant. Il avait pourtant perdu nombre de ses compagnons à ce moment-là. Mais au dernier moment, l'inéluctable avait tout de même eu lieu. Leur Ouverture.

Il n'avait pas besoin de Les toucher, ni même de Les effleurer, pour ressentir au travers de toutes les fibres de son corps d'emprunt l'énormité de ce à quoi Elles allaient laisser le champ libre. C'était là, poussant derrière les colossaux panneaux rocheux animés d'une vie propre, une vie anormale, une vie mortelle. La chaleur exsudait par chacune des fissures s'écartant chaque jour un peu plus, à la manière de plaies suppurantes. Le souffle intermittent qui l'accompagnait aurait dû soulever la poussière devant Elles… Celle-ci restait pourtant invariablement collée sur le sol, écrasée par la gravité sans cesse croissante, achevant d'annihiler la moindre trace d'une quelconque existence aux alentours. Le désert n'en devenait que plus désertique, le silence que plus silencieux. Le néant grignotait le monde.

La dizaine de Gardiens qui se tenaient au sommet du plateau faisant face aux Portes demeurait immobile. Eux aussi percevaient l'imminence de la fin. Elles les avaient dépassés, et depuis longtemps. Aucun d'entre eux ne tirait de fierté de cette progression. Ni de satisfaction. Ni rien à vrai dire. Ils étaient là, comme ils l'avaient toujours été, depuis plus ou moins de siècles pour certains. De volonté propre, ils n'en avaient aucune. D'ailleurs, la définition même de ce terme s'était perdue dans les limbes de leur mémoire depuis tant de lustres qu'ils auraient été bien incapables d'évoquer ne serait-ce que l'idée d'une initiative individuelle. Leur collectif n'existait que par Leur grâce. Et au fil des jours, les quelques différences demeurant encore entre eux tendaient à s'amenuiser, alors que Leur puissance suintait pour les attirer inexorablement à Elles.

La décision de ne plus Les quitter ne leur avait été dictée par personne. Tout comme celui qui leur faisait office de chef, ils avaient compris qu'une fois de plus ils devraient affronter le Sanctuaire. Enfin, affronter… D'aucuns avaient oublié depuis longtemps leurs origines, la justification même de leur existence. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'une tradition s'était instaurée. Savoir si son non-respect pouvait impliquer une quelconque influence sur le déroulement du processus ne leur effleurait pas l'esprit, ou ce qui leur en tenait lieu. Les choses se dérouleraient ainsi. Forcément.

« Tu comptes _vraiment _les affronter avec ce corps ? »

Le Gardien à la figure de boxeur, observait celui qui l'avait accompagné à Paris quelques jours plus tôt, plutôt dubitatif. L'autre répondit, dans un semblant de sourire :

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas à ton goût ? » Et de minauder tout en faisant jouer les attaches délicates de l'enveloppe androgyne qu'il s'était approprié. « Je le trouve très bien en ce qui me concerne. Souple, rapide… Non, un très bon investissement.

- Si tu le dis… » Fit le premier en haussant les épaules avant d'englober du regard ses autres comparses. Tous semblaient visiblement avoir élu domicile dans leur enveloppe définitive avant l'affrontement. La composition était hétéroclite, certes… mais complémentaire. Parmi ceux-là, deux avaient survécu à leur combat contre le Sanctuaire au cours des semaines précédentes… Mais ils n'en avaient pas moins perdu quatre de leurs alter ego. C'était beaucoup.

Il reporta son attention sur les Portes puis, tout en bas, sur leur chef. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le lui demander pour savoir que même ce dernier s'était posé des questions quant à ces rencontres préalables avec les membres de la garde dorée. Cela n'avait jamais eu lieu auparavant. Bien sûr, l'espionnage du Sanctuaire lui-même n'avait rien de nouveau en soi, ils en avaient déjà usé de la sorte en des époques antérieures. Mais de telles confrontations préalables… Ils étaient treize. Peut-être était-ce là la raison de Leur choix.

Mais, il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre alternative que Leur Ouverture. Celle-ci était ancrée en eux, aussi sûrement que l'était le déséquilibre patent du monde. Rien, absolument rien n'était plus en mesure aujourd'hui de le rétablir.


	40. Chapitre 32

**CHAPITRE 32**

_17 juin 2004 - Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, …_

Retour à la case départ, ou presque. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle se tenait déjà là, devant cette même fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit, surplombant les douze temples dont l'ombre des silhouettes massives se superposait sur l'obscurité bleutée. Les inquiétudes d'alors lui paraissaient en cet instant insignifiantes… Une seule et unique certitude demeurait. Elle ne fuirait plus. Dernière ligne droite avant un nouveau tournant, ou avant le pied du mur, peu importait à présent. Pourtant quelque chose lui disait que, peut-être, il pouvait subsister un élément, minuscule, infime, susceptible d'aiguiller le destin vers la voie souhaitée. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à en saisir la nature. Celle-ci lui échappait, encore et encore. Et plus elle y pensait, plus cela lui échappait.

Tournant le dos à la nuit, elle se dirigea d'un pas souple sur le parquet silencieux vers la commode. Premier tiroir ouvert… pas de cigarette, évidemment. Des tubes d'anxiolytiques, ça par contre… Elle les écarta en silence, pour tomber sur un paquet d'enveloppes non décachetées. Et là encore, elle ne s'en étonna guère. Après tout, si Saga avait dû se résoudre à effectuer les contrôles médicaux dont visiblement l'hôpital central de New York tenait absolument à lui rappeler les échéances, cela aurait signifié qu'un doute lui serait resté au sujet de sa santé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Et quand bien même il lui serait venu à l'esprit de faire fi des alertes de son corps, il avait un jumeau tout prêt à lui remettre les yeux en face des trous le cas échéant. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Dans un soupir, elle repoussa le tiroir avant de faire volte-face et de distinguer la silhouette de son compagnon assis au bord du lit. Elle ne distinguait pas son visage, mais elle devina qu'il l'observait. Allons, il avait réussi à dormir quatre bonnes heures… Un record pour lui ces derniers temps.

Elle s'approcha, pour poser la paume de sa main sur la joue du Pope. Elle vit le regard qu'il leva vers elle, parfaitement éveillé. Se penchant pour effleurer ses lèvres, elle s'installa à ses côtés tandis qu'il enroulait son bras autour de sa taille svelte.

« Pénible, n'est-ce pas ?

- D'attendre ? Oui… je commence à en avoir assez. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait reçu la patience en héritage. Si tous deux redoutaient l'avenir proche, c'était surtout parce qu'ils devaient subir les journées qui les en séparaient. Avec leur lot infini de questions sans réponse. Ils se posaient d'ailleurs certainement les mêmes… avec de notables nuances de points de vue.

« Tu as parlé à ton père ? »

Les doigts de Saga qui se crispèrent sur la hanche de la jeune femme tinrent lieu de réponse. Elle continua, sur un ton de reproche : « Tu aurais dû. Peut-être détient-il la réponse ?

- J'en doute. Cela voudrait dire que son enseignement a été incomplet, et il en crèverait plutôt que de l'avouer.

- Je vois que les chiens ne font pas des chats… »

Rachel, lorsqu'elle lui avait suggéré de se rapprocher d'Andréas concernant le rôle si particulier que le signe des Gémeaux avait à tenir face aux Portes, n'avait pas été à proprement surprise du ton rogue de la réponse qu'elle avait reçue. Plutôt résignée. Cela ne l'avait cependant pas empêchée d'espérer un effort louable de la part de Saga, compte tenu de l'impasse dans laquelle tous deux se retrouvaient. Effort a priori toujours au-delà de sa portée.

- Je suppose… » Il s'était levé, « Je suppose que je le saurai le moment venu.

- Oui… sûrement. »

Elle lui laissa le bénéfice du doute, bien que la voix du Pope trahît tout sauf la sérénité et la conviction. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Lui comme elle avaient pris conscience de l'ensemble des conséquences de cette redistribution des tâches. Saga n'avait plus la possibilité d'appuyer sa compagne. Pas s'il devait conserver suffisamment d'énergie pour lancer un processus… dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que seule Rachel serait en mesure d'épauler les membres des XII, au cours des inévitables affrontements à prévoir face aux Gardiens. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne soient pas trop nombreux, sinon… Il fallait que les axes fonctionnent. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

« Et Nathan ?

- Mon père ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait nous apprendre qui…

- Rachel, ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. »

Nu, il s'était adossé au rebord de la fenêtre et la contemplait, la moitié de son visage impassible faiblement éclairée par les lueurs nocturnes. Elle ouvrit la bouche… avant de ravaler ses protestations, de remuer quelques idées puis de laisser tomber, plutôt sèchement :

- Tu veux gérer seul avec ton père ? Je ferai pareil avec le mien, merci.

- … Ça va, message reçu. »

Le silence revint, et elle finit par se laisser aller contre les oreillers en désordre. Nathan, elle y pensait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Après tout, il l'avait bien déjà laissée tomber une fois, non ? Il n'avait fait que remettre ça, elle devrait y être habituée à force.

Oh bon sang, elle avait tellement honte ! Bien à l'abri derrière ses remparts mentaux, elle se laissa aller quelques minutes à ces remords confus auxquels elle se raccrochait pour ne pas aller accompagner son père au cours de son dernier voyage. Elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur, voilà ce qu'il lui dirait sûrement s'il avait encore pu parler. Retrouver son père tant d'années après pour le décevoir de la sorte, elle n'avait pas de quoi pavoiser, et encore moins les ressources pour aller se confronter à lui. Elle ferait d'abord ses preuves ; et lui, il l'attendrait. _Ne pars pas encore… S'il te plaît._ Ses pensées lui échappaient plus souvent qu'à son tour, se diluant dans les brumes grises du surmonde. Sans se l'avouer, elle espérait qu'elles lui parviendraient. Et qu'elles seraient suffisantes.

« J'ai reçu un coup de fil aujourd'hui. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Et ses narines palpitèrent. Où avait-il bien pu les cacher ? Elle le rejoignit à la fenêtre, se calant entre les cuisses puissantes de son compagnon, avant de s'emparer de la cigarette dont l'extrémité incandescente se plut en quelques circonvolutions joueuses avant de se laisser attraper.

« C'était ?

- Devine. »

Elle eut un soupir… avant de poster la cigarette à ses lèvres :

« Tu as été aimable, j'espère.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. Visiblement… Il a essayé de te joindre.

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas voulu lui parler.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Elle hésita, avant de lever les yeux vers Saga, et son visage à peine altéré par un pli soucieux en travers du front. Posant sa main sur le bras qui la maintenait contre lui, elle répondit doucement :

« Parce que je lui ai fait une promesse que je ne peux pas tenir. »

Il hocha la tête, sans un mot. Pas besoin de détails supplémentaires pour imaginer ce que le Dragon avait bien pu faire promettre à la femme qu'il avait aimée. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais appréciés. Et alors que pour la première fois Saga aurait souhaité lui rendre un service, il s'avérait que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, ce vœu pieux demeurait malgré tout hors de sa portée.

La jeune femme sentit l'étreinte autour d'elle se resserrer, et son cou encerclé par des doigts brûlants. Son front s'abandonna, tandis que déjà la chaleur familière naissait au creux de son ventre pour remonter le long de ses reins. Il quitta l'appui de la fenêtre, sans s'éloigner d'elle cependant. Ils ne rejoignirent pas le lit dans la pénombre… La fraîcheur et la dureté du mur de pierre contre lequel elle s'adossa la firent frissonner, tout comme les mains impérieuses qui soulevèrent ses hanches pour l'attirer, l'ouvrir… Il l'envahit, presque brutalement, tandis qu'elle croisait ses jambes derrière lui, qu'elle agrippait ses épaules en un sursaut de surprise, bientôt tempéré par la vague sensuelle qui déferla dans les tréfonds de son corps. Plus loin, toujours plus loin… Un gémissement lui échappa dont elle ne savait si les meurtrissures de son dos plaqué contre la pierre, ou la brûlure de son ventre sans cesse renouvelée en étaient l'origine. Elle l'oublia lorsqu'il investit ses lèvres, envahit sa bouche, dans ce même rythme lancinant, envoûtant… jusqu'à ce que le contrôle se perde, sombrant dans une sarabande ininterrompue, ponctuée de soupirs, de mots incomplets, jusqu'à, non pas un cri, ni deux, mais un râle étouffé, échappé, ponctuant la jouissance qui les vit se chercher, se retrouver, s'enlacer, avant de glisser à terre en un épuisement ne laissant place à plus aucune forme de pensée cohérente. L'épuisement de l'oubli.

_Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, dans la matinée…_

Saga avait repris ses entrevues à la chaîne avec la plupart des chevaliers revenus au Sanctuaire. Après avoir donné ses ultimes consignes au groupe envoyé à Asgard, il avait dû essuyer le feu nourri de questions qu'Hilda lui avait assené une bonne demi-heure durant, et à l'issue duquel elle avait abdiqué, avec une insatisfaction mal dissimulée. Saga n'avait pas lâché un mot sur les raisons de la soudaine ingérence du Sanctuaire dans le domaine de la Polaris, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune justification à attendre de la part du Pope. Après tout, Asgard s'était soumise au Domaine Sacré depuis trop de siècles pour qu'il puisse lui venir à l'idée d'en contester les décisions, pour nébuleuses qu'elles soient. A vrai dire, l'irritation de la volcanique prêtresse trouvait ses fondements dans ce soudain intérêt qui était porté à son domaine, dont elle se doutait qu'il n'avait sans doute rien de tout à fait désintéressé. Et à l'idée de devoir peut-être précipiter les siens dans un chaos dont elle ne pouvait appréhender la nature, elle s'insurgeait… de la plus inutile des manières. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il ne servait pas à grand-chose de tergiverser avec le maître du Sanctuaire. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs chargé de le lui rappeler froidement avant de clore la conversation.

Les derniers chevaliers d'argent, parmi ceux en charge de la formation des aspirants chevaliers d'or, venaient à leur tour de le rejoindre. A eux, il n'avait pas caché grand-chose. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Décider d'élargir les responsabilités déjà lourdes qu'il leur avait confiées revenait automatiquement à confesser le risque de ne jamais revenir pour ceux qui en temps normal auraient dû prendre la relève.

De fait, les visages étaient tendus par une appréhension légitime. Il les écouta, patiemment, tandis qu'ils exposaient leurs doutes quant à leurs capacités à mener à bien – et à son terme – un entraînement au cours duquel les maîtres par intérim trouveraient leurs limites, bien plus vite que les élèves. Saga savait tout cela. Il n'appréhendait que trop clairement cette future génération de chevaliers d'or, incomplets et mal dégrossis. Si le Sanctuaire perdurait à l'issue d'une ouverture possible des Portes, leurs remplaçants auraient fort à faire, et sur leurs épaules trop fragiles reposerait une responsabilité des plus écrasantes. La situation, il la retournait dans sa tête depuis deux jours, et il n'entrevoyait pas de solution qui le satisfasse entièrement. Quant à imaginer, au mieux, que certains d'entre eux survivraient et seraient susceptibles de revenir… Volontairement, il écartait la meilleure et la plus belle des hypothèses. Parce que lorsqu'il l'évoquait, nourri d'une folle espérance, la joie fugace qui l'étreignait se teintait irrémédiablement d'une ombre malsaine. Celle de ses doutes. De son impuissance. Et y songer ne faisait que le rendre encore plus pessimiste, si tant était que ce fût encore possible.

Il leur renouvela sa confiance et ses certitudes quant à leurs capacités. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre ? Il puisa au fond de ses dernières réserves pour leur exhiber un Pope fort et sûr de lui malgré le danger auquel il allait s'exposer. Il avait appris au cours de ces quinze dernières années qu'une direction ferme constituait encore le meilleur moyen de s'assurer d'une certaine sérénité au sein du Sanctuaire et ce fut avec un soulagement non feint qu'il les laissa retourner à leurs tâches, plus rassérénés qu'ils ne l'étaient en entrant dans son bureau. Quant à lui… il laissa errer son regard au-delà de la fenêtre ouverte, s'attardant sans vraiment les voir sur les reliefs escarpés marquant la naissance de Star Hill à l'arrière du Palais. Il lui restait encore des décisions à prendre. Il avait beau avoir conscience qu'aucun autre choix ne s'offrait à lui, la mauvaise grâce qu'il y mettait ne serait-ce qu'en pensées ne contribuait pas à le décider une bonne fois pour toutes. Dôkho avait raison, bien sûr. Prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Faire ce qu'il fallait. Mais cette idée…

_Arènes du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, pendant ce temps-là…_

Les XII, pour la plupart d'entre eux, s'étaient retranchés au cœur du Domaine, laissant le reste de l'île aux argents et aux bronzes revenus. Non pas qu'ils eurent reçu quelque consigne en ce sens mais, d'eux-mêmes, ils avaient choisi de se recentrer sur ce qui constituait l'essence même de leur existence.

La tension n'était finalement pas retombée à l'issue des dernières révélations du Bélier. Elle avait même plutôt pris le chemin inverse. Mais pour désagréable qu'elle fût, elle recelait en son sein un aspect positif ; elle avait le mérite de rassembler tout le monde autour d'elle, ne dispensant à personne un traitement de faveur quelconque. Chacun était stressé… et chacun savait pourquoi.

Peut-être l'annonce faite par le Pope y était-elle pour quelque chose… Dès le lendemain, la moitié de la garde dorée allait devoir s'envoler pour les Etats-Unis à l'issue d'un dernier Conseil. Saga n'avait pas particulièrement précipité les choses ; tous savaient que cela se déroulerait ainsi, peu ou prou. Simplement, le délai raccourci annoncé par Mü, et l'annonce de cette soudaine fracture au sein de leur groupe, avaient contribué à rendre encore un peu plus tangible une imminence que certains auraient volontiers pris le temps de digérer.

Peut-être aussi que les reflets matinaux dans les miroirs les avaient dissuadés d'aller exhiber leurs trombines déprimées à ceux qui n'avaient sûrement pas besoin de les contempler en ce moment. La confiance devait continuer à régner en contrebas. Pour le bien de tous.

Au sud du temple du Lion, plantées sur le dernier replat en pente douce avant la falaise, se dressaient des arènes, peu usitées du fait de leur taille ridicule rapportée à celle de l'enceinte principale du Sanctuaire. Néanmoins, quand l'un d'entre eux avait besoin de s'isoler pour travailler un arcane, ou lorsque la nécessité s'en faisait sentir, il savait que ce lieu lui était réservé, et que rien ne l'obligeait à y adopter le comportement auquel il devait se conformer dès lors qu'il sortait de l'enceinte du Domaine.

Et ce jour-là, c'était à croire que tous, ou presque, avaient eu la même idée. Ou les mêmes besoins.

S'étaient-ils concertés à un quelconque moment, Rachel en doutait tandis qu'elle commençait à songer à aller rejoindre Aiolia et Camus qui devaient être en train de gagner le sommet de Star Hill. Après tout, elle aussi s'était rendue là, peut-être inconsciemment attirée par les échos de leurs cosmos… mais peut-être pas. Une espèce d'obsession confuse, un tiraillement silencieux… Elle venait de passer de longues minutes à les observer. Ils s'étaient succédés par paire ou par trio sur le sable trop blanc sous le soleil de juin, en des combinaisons pour le moins… improbables. Assister à un ersatz d'affrontement entre Shaka d'un côté et Aldébaran de l'autre avait de quoi interloquer le plus aguerri et le plus connaisseur des combattants, et elle n'avait pas été en reste. Quand bien même l'aurait-elle voulu, elle n'avait pu masquer un petit sourire en coin en avisant la Vierge soudain si frêle devant un Taureau très à l'aise avec sa propre masse et son envergure. Au final, Shaka ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas fait de ses atouts physiques l'ossature principale de ses techniques de combat. Les réflexes étaient toujours là, la vitesse d'exécution aussi. Mais des gestes défensifs. Encore et toujours défensifs. Un autre adversaire qu'Aldébaran aurait sans aucun doute tenté de pousser Shaka dans ses retranchements, mais le brésilien parut s'accommoder des limites auxquelles son adversaire semblait tenir. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en expliquer le pourquoi, Rachel avait perçu au final de la satisfaction chez le Taureau. A ses yeux, pourtant, l'attitude trop attentiste de la Vierge n'était guère encourageante pour la suite. Sa propre expérience des Gardiens, bien que partielle, associée au récit du Lion et du Sagittaire, la confortait dans l'idée que la force brute constituerait un atout majeur, à ne surtout pas négliger. Mais il apparaissait que certains avaient mieux intégré le message que d'autres…

Quoi qu'il en était, tout paraissait réuni pour que ce conclave improvisé s'apparente à une banale séance d'entraînement : assouplissements dans un coin pour les uns, commentaires plus ou moins techniques pour ceux qui attendaient leur tour debout sur les gradins de pierre, entre allers et retours des belligérants déjà éprouvés, affrontements au corps à corps pour les autres. Rien que de très ordinaire en somme.

Sauf que… Si les coups étaient portés avec autant de retenue qu'à l'accoutumée, chacun d'eux recelait une tension inhabituelle, une puissance qui, pour purement physique qu'elle fût, ne semblait aspirer qu'à une seule chose : être libérée. Aussi, tout le soin qu'ils mettaient à ne pas se laisser dépasser par ce bouillonnement se traduisait par ces mouvements d'autant plus précis qu'ils pouvaient être mortels, particulièrement ce jour-là.

Aldébaran et Shaka venaient de céder la place à Aioros et Milo, ainsi qu'à Mü et Angelo lorsqu'à regret, la Dothrakis se décida enfin à tourner les talons pour rejoindre l'autre extrémité de l'arène… où la présence de Thétis se manifesta dans ses pensées avant même que cette dernière ne surgisse de l'ombre.

Elles se sourirent, et si Rachel se demanda si la jeune femme venait se joindre à ses compagnons, elle comprit vite en apercevant sa chevelure encore humide de la douche dont elle sortait qu'elle avait déjà eu son content plus tôt dans la journée, ce qu'elle se vit confirmer dans la foulée par un éclat de rire :

« Résister à Aiolia est… épuisant !

- Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti ?

- Un petit moment, oui.

- Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais être en retard à ce rythme… »

Devant l'air résigné de la Dothrakis, Thétis eut un sourire de compassion :

« C'est le dernier axe n'est-ce pas ?

- Heureusement. »

Rachel se retourna une dernière fois sur les chevaliers d'or qui faisaient voler la poussière au centre de l'arène, Thétis à ses côtés. Déjà, les habituelles protestations de mauvaise foi d'Angelo leur parvenaient, tandis qu'il s'acharnait à poursuivre un Mü qui trouvait particulièrement divertissant de s'évaporer juste sous le nez du Cancer dès que celui-ci fondait sur lui. Amusées, elles finirent par éclater d'un rire franc en l'entendant :

« Non mais c'est d'un pénible !

- N'est-ce pas…

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? On en reparlera quand tes misérables techniques défensives te… Arrête ça, bordel ! Ou…

- Derrière toi, Angelo.

- … Ou je te jure que tu vas te retrouver dans un endroit très chouette pour tes prochaines vacances ! »

L'italien avait fait volte-face avec une telle rapidité que cette fois, le Bélier n'eut pas assez de temps, et le poing de son adversaire passablement à bout de nerfs ripa le long de l'avant bras qu'il avait levé dans un réflexe.

« Ah quand même… »

Angelo, un rictus carnassier aux lèvres, se rejetait déjà en arrière, ramassé en une boule de muscles tout prêts à se détendre à la moindre velléité de mouvement de la part de l'atlante. Ce dernier, depuis toujours conscient des limites de ce genre de jeu, surtout avec un adversaire de la trempe du Cancer, paraissait réfléchir à un autre type de plaisanterie, tandis qu'il relevait prudemment sa garde.

« Comment va Saga ? »

Thétis venait de poser une main sur le bras de Rachel, cette dernière suspendant le pas qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire vers la sortie des arènes.

- Ma foi, il… Kanon ne t'a donc rien dit ?

- Il ne parle pas beaucoup de son frère tu sais... Il n'en a jamais beaucoup parlé de toute manière. » Il n'y avait aucune once de reproche dans la voix de la jeune femme, au contraire. Plutôt une sorte de tendresse bienveillante à l'égard des jumeaux, comme si elle ne pouvait rien contre cela, et comprenait pourquoi.

« Disons que ça fait un souci de plus dont il se serait bien passé, finit par répondre Rachel, en haussant les épaules, d'un air las. Lui et moi pensions avoir clairement identifié la façon dont allaient se dérouler les choses, il va falloir qu'on reprenne pas mal de points depuis le début... Pas très réjouissant en somme.

- Vous ne serez pas tous seuls, rappela une Thétis indulgente, et si je peux aider en quoi que ce soit, surtout, n'hésitez pas tous les deux.

- Merci, te savoir à nos côtés est toujours… »

La soudaine pression qui s'exerça sur son bras et le sentiment d'urgence qui se dégageait de l'étreinte des Poissons renfoncèrent les derniers mots de Rachel au fond de sa gorge, tandis que sans même en avoir conscience, elle pivotait sur elle-même, reportant son attention sur l'arène derrière elle. Mais déjà la voix de Thétis avait contourné ses barrières mentales : _"Aioros, il…"_

Il était en colère. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute à ce sujet. A présent, même elle le ressentait, un poing inexorablement resserré autour des liens invisibles la reliant au Sagittaire, comme pour les amonceler et les tordre en un amas malsain et poisseux. Cette impression était si nouvelle qu'elle demeura d'abord stupéfaite, peinant à comprendre la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de là. Ce ne fut que lorsque Thétis la lâcha pour s'élancer vers le centre des arènes qu'elle se secoua. Cette fois, ça n'avait vraiment plus rien d'une sensation diffuse.

« Imbécile ! »

Milo n'avait pas anticipé la jambe du Sagittaire qui, fouettant sèchement l'air au ras du sol, venait de défoncer l'arrière de son genou droit. Le Scorpion s'apprêtait alors à toucher le sol après un bond de la dernière chance lui ayant permis d'éviter précédemment un coup de poing rageur, mais décidément, Aioros était trop rapide pour lui… à moins que ce ne fût lui qui était affreusement lent. Il bascula vers l'avant, pour se rattraper de justesse des deux mains contre le gradin de pierre qui s'avançait à tout allure vers sa figure, mais alors même que ses coudes se pliaient pour amortir la chute, une main cruelle le saisit à la base du cou pour le retourner brutalement.

Il se retrouva confronté au visage ombrageux de son adversaire, qui le fusilla du regard, « Tu es… », avant de lui asséner un coup de poing magistral à l'épaule, « …inutile ! », laquelle alla s'encastrer contre l'angle acéré du bloc de calcaire, bientôt suivie du dur rebond de sa tête.

« C'est comme ça que tu comptes combattre ?! »

La voix sifflante de fureur d'Aioros parut se répercuter à l'infini dans l'enceinte, soudain silencieuse. « C'est comme ça que tu as l'intention d'assumer ton rôle ?! »

Le Sagittaire venait de reculer de quelques pas, mais pas pour signifier que le combat était terminé. Non, il prenait de l'élan. « Réveille-toi, Milo ! »

Sonné et affalé sur les gradins, le Scorpion rouvrit les yeux pour voir Aioros s'élancer une nouvelle fois vers lui… Avant d'être stoppé net par le coude d'Aldébaran qui s'enfonça dans le plexus du Sagittaire aussi facilement qu'un couteau dans du beurre. Le souffle purement et simplement coupé, Aioros eut un haut le corps alors que ses jambes, elles, poursuivaient une absurde course indépendante, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Et quand bien même il aurait retrouvé la force nécessaire pour continuer son expédition punitive, le bras d'Angelo enroulé autour de son cou en une clé tout ce qu'il y avait de non réglementaire l'en aurait définitivement empêché.

« Ang… Angelo ! Eructa le Sagittaire, tout en se débattant.

- Un problème ?

- Lâche… lâche-moi ! Je ne peux plus… respi…

- Oh. C'est vrai ? Et comme ça… » L'italien resserra sa prise de quelques millimètres. « Ça va mieux ? »

Les borborygmes inintelligibles qui lui répondirent parurent satisfaire le Cancer qui, relâchant brutalement son étreinte, vit Aioros s'écrouler à ses pieds, se tenant une gorge plus que douloureuse. Quant au Crystal Wall que Mü avait dressé en toute hâte entre les deux belligérants, il disparut alors que les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochaient de leur groupe.

« Aioros ! »

Ce dernier, peinant à se redresser, leva les yeux vers Rachel qui venait de se planter devant lui. S'il espérait une main secourable, il en fut pour ses frais. Sous le regard furieux de la jeune femme, il posa un genou à terre, puis l'autre, avant de revenir à sa hauteur.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule de la Dothrakis, il aperçut Milo qui se relevait à son tour, Thétis à ses côtés. Le Scorpion avait visiblement plus de mal que lui à reprendre ses esprits. Quant à son épaule… Le sang qu'elle avait laissé sur la pierre suintait à travers l'étoffe de son tee-shirt déchiré. Il le désigna du menton :

« Et lui ? Tu ne lui demandes pas ? »

Si Aioros avait visiblement laissé tomber son souhait de parachever la trempe dont il venait de gratifier Milo, il n'avait rien perdu de cette hargne qui lui était si peu coutumière. Rachel se retourna, s'assurant par là même que son cousin se remettait, et grimaça en avisant la traînée écarlate qui souillait la commissure de ses lèvres.

« C'est malin. Et on peut savoir ce que tu cherchais à prouver ?

- Comme si ce n'était pas évident… »

Il écarta Rachel du bras, dans l'intention de s'avancer vers Milo, mais les regards vigilants et vaguement désapprobateurs de ses camarades le plantèrent à quelques mètres de son infortuné adversaire, qu'il apostropha néanmoins :

« Alors ? C'est sur _toi _que je vais devoir compter dans quelques jours ? Qu'on va devoir tous compter ? »

Le Scorpion résista tant qu'il le put mais sous le regard accusateur de son ami d'enfance, il finit par baisser les yeux, de nouveau vaincu.

« Tu n'y es pas, Milo. Tu n'y es pas _du tout_. Et si tu as l'intention de te montrer aussi efficace devant les Portes que tu l'as été aujourd'hui, et les jours précédents, autant que nous restions tous au Sanctuaire… Au moins nous pourrons nous vautrer dans notre honte à l'abri des regards ! » Le Sagittaire avait levé le ton et les efforts qu'il fournissait pour garder son calme faisaient battre une veine à sa tempe.

« Mais bon sang, tu vas réagir à la fin ! Tu vas te rappeler _ce que tu es_ ou faut-il encore que je…

- Aioros, maîtrise tes nerfs. »

Dôkho venait d'arriver et le geste rageur qu'avait esquissé Aioros en direction d'un Scorpion à peu près aussi animé qu'une poupée de chiffons se suspendit dans les airs. Le visage sombre, la Balance passa entre ses jeunes compagnons, avant de poursuivre :

« La démonstration parlait d'elle-même, il est inutile d'en rajouter.

- C'est vrai ça, fous-lui la paix, Aioros… Laissa tomber Shura, sur une note désabusée.

- Non mais je rêve ?! On parle dans le vide depuis des semaines, c'est ça ? Chacun d'entre nous a accepté de prendre sur lui il me semble, pour être prêt. Pour tous les autres. Et…

_« Rachel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Aioros ? » _

Saga venait d'être mis au courant. Par Kanon sans doute qui depuis le début, n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant d'observer la scène, bras croisés et lèvres pincées. Il ne prendrait pas partie, c'était évident. Mais connaissant le cadet Antinaïkos, Rachel se doutait qu'il n'était pas loin d'approuver le Sagittaire.

_- Il vient de filer une correction à Milo._

_- Je sais, mais… J'ai du mal à le croire. Tu veux que je descende ?_

_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile. Dôkho est là, ton frère aussi, mais ça tu le sais._

_- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ce genre d'accrochage ridicule… » _Le soupir du Pope parvint jusqu'à sa compagne, qui en aurait certainement été amusée en d'autres temps. Mais pour l'heure, elle partageait sans réserve l'avis du maître du Sanctuaire qui reprenait : _« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Ce genre d'agression ne lui ressemble pas._

_- Il lui prend qu'il est ce qu'il a toujours été, tout simplement. » _

Pensivement, la jeune femme observait le Sagittaire tandis qu'il rappelait, a priori à tous ses compagnons, mais plus particulièrement à celui qui avait fauté à ses yeux, les raisons de leur action à venir, et ce qu'elle recouvrait en terme d'investissement personnel. Aioros, le meilleur d'entre tous… Sans doute celui qui avait à ce jour la conscience la plus aigue de sa place dans leur cercle et de son rôle, de son individualité destinée à s'effacer au profit de l'intérêt général. Il savait que seul, il serait inutile. Mais il savait aussi que sa présence, aussi anonyme soit-elle, contribuerait à la réalisation de leurs objectifs communs. Et de fait… Il n'admettait pas que ses camarades n'aient pas intégré cette notion essentielle. Parce qu'elle était vitale pour eux tous. Donner le meilleur de soi, pour les sauver, et se sauver. Et accomplir son devoir, par la même occasion.

La voix du Sagittaire mourut dans le silence tendu, au moment où Rachel ramenait son attention sur ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Ça y est ? La leçon de morale est finie ? » La voix aigre d'Angelo retentit depuis le gradin où il avait fini par aller s'asseoir, résigné à subir la fin de la pieuse tirade d'Aioros. Ce dernier lui lança un regard meurtrier auquel il répondit en haussant les épaules :

« Je ne voudrais pas parler à la place de Milo, mais je crois qu'il a compris, là… Alors si tu en as terminé, on pourrait peut-être passer à autre chose.

- Angelo, tu sais très bien…

- Oui, je sais. Te fatigue pas. Mais je me serais bien passé d'assister à ça et…

- Aioros a raison. »

Une dizaine de regards stupéfaits convergea vers le Scorpion qui s'était rapproché en silence au milieu d'eux. Du dos de la main, il avait voulu essuyer son menton, mais s'y était mal pris : si le sang ne coulait plus, une large traînée maculait à présent sa mâchoire.

« Je n'étais pas… Non, je _ne suis pas_ concentré. J'espère, enfin j'aimerais, Aioros, que tu acceptes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. »

Il avait parlé calmement. Le Sagittaire, décontenancé, eut une hésitation, ouvrit la bouche… Avant de la refermer, sans proférer le moindre mot. Milo dut toutefois lire dans son regard une interrogation douloureuse car il reprit, après une profonde inspiration :

« Je crois que je me suis trompé. Que je vous ai tous trompés. Je… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mais… » Il inclina la tête en une sorte de marque de déférence envers ses compagnons trop ahuris par cette sortie inattendue pour réagir. « J'ai compris mon erreur. Cela ne se reproduira plus. » de son chemin

Milo n'attendait pas de réponse et tous le comprirent, tandis qu'ils s'écartaient en silence les uns après les autres pour le laisser passer. L'espace d'un instant, Rachel fut tentée de le rejoindre… Mais se contenta finalement de l'observer en train de disparaître dans l'ombre de l'arche de sortie. Elle n'aurait rien pu ajouter de plus à ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit quelques semaines plus tôt. Et il semblait qu'il venait enfin de se poser les questions sur lesquelles elle l'avait alors exhorté à se pencher.

Malgré la dignité avec laquelle il venait de s'exprimer, elle n'avait pas manqué d'intercepter son regard, caché sous la farandole de ses boucles azuréennes. Si misérable. Elle en avait été touchée, à l'instar de ceux qui l'entouraient, comme elle put le constater en percevant la gêne collective qui appesantissait le silence. Le visage défait de Thétis d'un côté, et les traits durcis de Mü de l'autre, témoignaient par ailleurs de la tempête de souffrances qui agitait l'esprit du Scorpion. Thétis aurait sûrement souhaité agir auprès de lui pour faire taire ce cri muet qui résonnait encore dans son sillage, mais elle ne bougea pas, peut-être sous l'injonction mentale de Mü, ou peut-être aussi parce qu'elle ne savait pas réellement quoi faire.

Rachel fut tirée de sa contemplation pensive par une, ou plutôt deux, présences à la lisière de sa conscience. Aiolia et Camus l'attendaient, sûrement depuis plusieurs minutes à présent. Néanmoins, avant de s'éloigner à son tour, elle posa une main compréhensive sur l'épaule d'un Aioros penaud. La colère de ce dernier était justifiée, elle l'avait compris comme chacun de ceux qui étaient présents, et nul n'aurait à cœur de la lui reprocher. Mais si elle était saine, il n'en demeurait pas moins que sa manifestation, si violente, avait blessé l'ami d'enfance du Sagittaire, et s'il l'avait pu, ce dernier s'en serait grignoté les doigts jusqu'à l'os.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille._

_- Je me suis emporté, je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'ai pas pensé à…_

_- Quelqu'un devait le lui dire. Tu n'es d'ailleurs sans doute pas le premier, mais le fait que ce soit toi est plus important qu'il n'y paraît._

_- Moi ?_

_- Voyons Aioros, tu sais très bien que tu es le modèle à suivre…_

_- Je ne suis pas… ! » _Ses protestations s'effilochèrent dans le surmonde sous l'effet de l'éclat de rire de la jeune femme résonnant dans son esprit. Il eut un sourire devant cette moquerie bonne enfant :

_« Et bien, si cette "réputation" peut servir à quelque chose… Alors tant mieux. »_

_Star Hill, Sanctuaire…_

Camus était pâle. Très pâle. Trop. Quant à Aiolia, il laissa à peine le temps à Rachel d'arriver :

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Forcément. De tout ce qui venait de se dérouler, ils n'avaient pas perdu une miette au cours de leur ascension, qu'ils l'aient souhaité ou non d'ailleurs. La jeune femme eut un geste d'apaisement :

« Rien de grave. Juste un accrochage entre Milo et Aioros.

- Un "accrochage" ?! Tu plaisantes ! Je n'avais pas senti mon frère aussi en colère depuis… »

Le Lion se mordit les lèvres, avant de laisser échapper des paroles inappropriées. Quant à Camus, le regard qu'il jeta à Rachel était tout sauf serein. Qu'avait-il ressenti, lui ? La fureur du Sagittaire, ou la honte du Scorpion ? Elle chercha à lire dans ses traits une émotion tangible, mais n'en trouva pas. A peine une inquiétude larvée, et encore. Elle aurait aimé lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que Milo trouverait les ressources suffisantes pour se reprendre, qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable pour tout cela… Mais elle savait aussi que cela ne servirait à rien. Le cheminement de pensées du Verseau avait pris depuis trop longtemps des chemins tellement tortueux qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de les appréhender. Les dieux seuls savaient ce qui pouvait couver sous l'épaisse couche de glace. Aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise lorsque sa voix froide s'éleva, douchant instantanément l'effervescence léonine :

« Peu importe. Nous aussi, nous avons des choses à faire. Terminons-en. »

Si Aiolia fut choqué du détachement affiché par son alter ego, il se garda avec soin de le montrer trop ouvertement. Tout juste s'il esquissa une moue dénotant sa désapprobation avant de s'approcher, comme le Verseau, de Rachel qui s'évertuait à chasser de son esprit toute pensée parasite. Naturellement, elle savait que les deux hommes liraient en elle l'espace des quelques secondes où leurs trois cosmos entreraient en résonance et, par la force des choses, elle avait pris l'habitude de dresser des barrières supplémentaires lors de chaque test des axes. Celui-ci serait le dernier… Et elle en était soulagée. L'idée que le même problème se reposerait dans quelques jours lui était encore trop lointaine, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. D'ici là… Qu'est-ce que cela changerait que tel ou tel autre plonge dans son esprit, son savoir, ses souvenirs, à ce moment-là ? Tous auraient bien d'autres chats à fouetter, lesquels chats occulteraient une bonne part de leurs personnalités et intimités. Et en ce qui concernait "l'après"… Si avoir tout montré, tout _dit_, constituait l'inévitable rançon pour obtenir le droit de survivre, le prix à payer serait maigre. Du moins le voyait-elle sous cet angle à l'instant présent.

La chaleur glacée du cosmos du Verseau se déployait déjà, environnant le Lion et la Dothrakis de cette sensation si perturbante et inexplicable. Mais la force de l'habitude leur permit à l'un et à l'autre de passer outre ce malaise familier pour se concentrer sur leurs rôles respectifs.

Aiolia, qui savait ce qu'il allait trouver en face, n'hésita pas plus longtemps, et la brûlure de son aura alla s'enrouler autour de celle du Verseau. Les températures extrêmes s'opposèrent quelques instants avant de s'équilibrer, et leurs cosmos de trouver une pierre commune d'achoppement. Chacun eut alors la surprise de déceler chez l'autre l'écho quasi parfait de ses propres préoccupations. Ils s'entreregardèrent, indécis. Se découvrir un point commun était sans aucun doute la dernière chose à laquelle ils s'attendaient.

Bien que contenue, l'impatience de Rachel déborda les limites de leur mise en résonance pour les presser. Ils repoussèrent leur étonnement respectif de côté, pour reporter leur attention et énergie sur le voile platine dont la consistance s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'il se dépliait pour envahir à la fois leur vision du surmonde, et celle de la réalité tangible autour d'eux. Le chaos rocheux vit ses aspérités se lisser puis disparaître peu à peu sous la chape argentée se répandant sur lui, recouvrant chaque creux, chaque fissure d'une lueur scintillante, dont la brillance s'aviva encore un peu plus au contact des auras du Lion et du Verseau. Ces deux derniers plongèrent sans la moindre hésitation.

Cette fois, Rachel n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question. L'investissement fut total… et définitif. Telles les ultimes pièces d'un puzzle, les cosmos des deux chevaliers d'or trouvèrent et s'imbriquèrent avec un naturel parfait dans les derniers emplacements réservés à leur attention. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à une dissipation de leurs énergies combinées en une explosion d'autant plus maîtrisée qu'elle était encadrée par douze jalons à présent au complet, elle fut au contraire soufflée par l'embrasement soudain de son propre cosmos dont la couleur avait viré à un doré si insoutenable qu'elle dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée.

Une douleur sans nom fulgura le long de son échine pour galoper le long du moindre de ses nerfs, tétanisant son corps en un instant, avant de se réunir et de converger vers son poignet gauche. Plus tard, elle jura encore avoir eu la certitude à cette seconde que ses os se fissuraient, se brisaient, que son bras éclatait, jusqu'à disparaître, jusqu'à lui enlever la sensation même de son existence. Les voix d'Aiolia et de Camus lui parvenaient, étouffées, lointaines, si lointaines… La souffrance lui avait ôté la faculté d'entendre, de parler… mais pas de sentir. Et c'était bien là le pire.

Cela dura un temps infini. Un temps au cours duquel son aura recouvrit la totalité du plateau de Star Hill, avant de se rétracter aussi violemment qu'elle s'était épanchée. Le contrecoup la fit chanceler et ce ne fut que lorsque ses deux genoux heurtèrent la roche avec brutalité qu'elle prit conscience que tout s'était arrêté. Les dernières volutes dorées se dissipèrent, quelques particules de cosmos voletèrent de ci de là avant de s'évanouir à leur tour. Elle se surprit à les envier… Elle en aurait bien fait autant. Néanmoins son corps ne lui fit pas ce cadeau inespéré. Son visage, encore contracté par la douleur, se baissa vers son bras inerte, mais loin d'être engourdi. Du feu courait encore dans ses muscles, et chacun d'eux lui faisait un mal de chien.

Elle approcha son autre main de son poignet et, d'un index hésitant, elle palpa ce dernier à l'emplacement du tatouage. Enfin, du moins elle le supposa, ce dernier ayant purement et simplement… disparu. Elle accentua légèrement la pression. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.

« Rachel ! »

Aiolia venait de se laisser tomber à ses côtés, Camus debout derrière lui, et penché sur la jeune femme.

« Tu as… disparue, fit-il, les sourcils froncés. Tu n'étais… plus là. »

Comprit-elle ou non la teneur exacte de ses propos, il n'en sut rien, mais le regard halluciné qu'elle leva vers lui valait toutes les étrangetés imaginables. De l'or. Ses pupilles avaient perdu toute trace du bleu sombre qu'elles arboraient habituellement, et cette fois, l'or avait gagné. Définitivement ? Non, un voile revenait peu à peu affadir leur éclat.

« Ce n'est pas… possible. »

Les deux hommes suivirent son regard lorsqu'elle le reporta de nouveau sur son poignet. Ce dernier arborait un chapelet de boursouflures en lieu et place du tatouage, enflammées, violacées, et visiblement douloureuses, ce qu'elle confirma d'une grimace et de quelques mots sifflés entre ses dents serrées :

« Ça me… ça me brûle… » _"Atrocement" _entendirent-ils en complément, dans un coin de leurs esprits.

« Attends… » Camus avait écarté doucement Aiolia, et posait un genou devant Rachel. « Laisse-moi faire. »

La portion d'espace qui se tordit à cet instant tout à côté du trio, pour immédiatement se distendre et laisser le passage au Pope, fit tourbillonner la poussière autour d'eux. Instinctivement, ils détournèrent la tête pour ne pas en être aveuglés.

« Saga ! Mais… comment…

- Rachel… »

Ignorant Aiolia, l'aîné des jumeaux laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant sa compagne. Elle était en vie.

« Ta présence a disparu du Sanctuaire, j'ai cru que… » L'embrasement de cosmos au sommet de Star Hill papillonnait encore derrière ses yeux, et sa panique avait été trop soudaine pour qu'il songeât à se dispenser d'un raccourci dimensionnel que le Lion, médusé, observait sans mot dire derrière le Pope. Médusé… et confronté tout à coup à une divine révélation.

« Camus, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Il vit la main du Verseau se refermer sur le poignet de la jeune femme, et cette dernière sursauter. Il réprima son premier geste, ce réflexe aveugle de protection auquel il aurait laissé libre cours si Rachel ne lui avait pas adressé un vigoureux signe de dénégation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Verseau intervenait de cette manière. Serrant les poings, Saga demeura en arrière, attentif au cosmos de Camus : celui-ci, parfaitement maîtrisé, se manifesta autour de son bras droit pour aller ensuite envelopper la main de la Dothrakis. Cette dernière demeura impavide. Une simple fraîcheur de prime abord, un soulagement tel qu'elle se détendit, les élancements brûlants s'atténuant peu à peu sous la morsure du froid… Jusqu'à ce que la présence d'un étau glacial n'en vienne à submerger sa douleur première, tout en l'inversant. L'inspiration précipitée qu'elle prit à son corps défendant fut le signal que Camus attendait. Il la lâcha, sans prévenir.

Le poignet torturé était à présent prisonnier d'une gangue de glace de quelques millimètres, sous laquelle la peau avait viré à un bleu lardé de veinules noirâtres. Sous le regard vigilant et vaguement inquiet de Saga, L'index de Camus se tendit, pour se poser sur ce pansement improvisé, qui vola en éclats. Emportant avec lui de multiples lambeaux de chair. Elle ne sentit rien, et observa, fascinée, la peau morte se détacher au fur et à mesure que les dernières particules de gel fondaient sous le soleil, gouttant sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle s'attendait à voir du rose… Ils virent tous de l'or.

Sous les yeux dilatés de stupéfaction de Saga, elle leva son bras vers le soleil. Aiolia dut se forcer à refermer sa bouche bée, quant à Camus, son sourcil arqué valait pour son étonnement. En lieu et place du tatouage familial, se détachait nettement un bracelet en métal doré. Son étroitesse ne cédait en rien à la délicatesse de ses ornements, lesquels reprenaient le dessin du tatouage, mettant en relief l'imbrication complexe de la symbolique des douze signes. Son éclat était anormal ; il brillait, certes, sous les rayons du soleil, mais une luminescence intérieure s'y rajoutait, pulsant au même rythme que le cœur de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière, mâchoire serrée, retenait cependant une litanie d'imprécations que n'aurait pas renié un Cancer au mieux de sa forme ; elle ne sentait plus aucune douleur, c'était vrai. Mais ce qu'elle voyait faisait germer en elle une profonde frustration, d'autant plus horripilante qu'elle prenait racine dans ce qu'elle présupposait depuis des semaines. Cette fois…

L'artefact ne faisait qu'un avec sa propre chair. Une marque au fer rouge n'aurait pas eu d'autre effet. Le métal en fusion semblait avoir été coulé à même la peau, s'incrustant en elle, suivant un chemin d'une précision redoutable, pour donner l'impression qu'il était né d'elle-même, partie intégrante de ce qu'elle était à présent, déni de ce qu'elle avait été.

D'autorité, Saga prit sa main levée dans la sienne, l'emprisonnant dans sa chaleur. Il n'avait pas besoin de se pencher pour contempler le résultat. Ce qu'il percevait de sa compagne, de son essence même, était suffisamment perturbé pour qu'il n'ait pas envie d'observer plus longtemps cette empreinte indélébile. Elle prit appui sur son bras pour se relever, maudissant la faiblesse qui la fit tanguer un instant avant de n'avoir d'autre alternative que de s'adosser contre lui. Le portail dimensionnel tremblotait toujours derrière eux, dans l'attente du bon vouloir de son maître.

« On se tire d'ici, fit ce dernier, d'un ton rogue. J'en ai assez vu pour la journée. »

Il fit mine de tourner les talons vers la brèche, un bras autour de la taille de Rachel, avant d'être arrêté dans son élan par un Aiolia qui avait manifestement de la suite dans les idées :

« Star Hill est dissocié du Domaine Sacré… Comment se fait-il que tu puisses ouvrir un passage entre les deux ? » Le Pope lui lança un regard glacial :

- Je t'en pose des questions ?

- … D'accord. » Le Lion croisa les bras en hochant la tête l'air entendu. « C'est de cette façon que tu t'y es pris, n'est-ce pas ? Shion aurait senti que tu arrivais, si tu t'étais rendu ici par le chemin habituel. Or, tu…

- Félicitations, tu as tout compris. Et pour la peine… » Le couple s'engouffra de moitié dans le portail, « … vous descendez à pied, tous les deux ! » avant de disparaître, brèche comprise.

Camus étouffa un rire bref dans un raclement de gorge devant l'air vexé de son alter ego.

« Non mais quel enfoiré celui-là !

- Tu aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir. Ça n'a pas dû le ravir de remettre les pieds sur Star Hill, lui rappeler pourquoi n'était pas la meilleure idée que tu aies eue.

- En tout cas, maintenant, on _sait_.

- En effet… Et je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

- Il n'empêche que si Shion avait pu anticiper, il…

- … il se serait laissé faire de toute manière. Aiolia… il serait temps d'ouvrir les yeux. »

Interloqué, le Lion dévisagea son compagnon :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Shion était puissant. Même pris en traître, il avait les moyens de se défendre malgré son âge. Regarde Dôkho… Non, il savait que Saga allait le tuer, et il n'a pas tenté de l'en empêcher.

- Mais, enfin… Pourquoi ?

- Regarde autour de toi… ça paraît évident, non ?

- Il savait ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais alors, tout ce qui s'est passé, ce qui est arrivé à mon frère, aux autres, c'était… prévu ? » Camus haussa les épaules.

« Tout, je ne suis pas certain. Mais Shion avait un don de prescience. Est-ce qu'il a voulu s'assurer que tout serait en place le moment venu ? Ce n'est pas impossible.

- Tu te… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? » Aiolia avait emboîté le pas au Verseau, tout en poursuivant d'une voix blanche : « Cela signifierait que l'ensemble de nos actes a été prémédité. Que ce que nous avons fait, ce que nous sommes devenus… Non. » Il secoua la tête d'un air résolu. « Je ne peux pas le croire.

- Le croire ou pas ne changera rien. C'est comme ça. Il va falloir faire avec. »

Tandis qu'il suivait le Verseau, Aiolia lâcha la bride à son esprit quelques instants, pour tenter de percevoir ce qui émanait du Palais. L'influence de Star Hill s'amenuisait peu à peu, et déjà les présences de ses compagnons devenaient plus tangibles. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas les talents de Thétis ou de Mü pour aller au-delà des apparences. Encore que ces dispositions particulières, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin en cette seconde : l'inquiétude, la colère, la frustration s'entremêlaient dans une confusion obscure, teintant les cosmos du Pope et de sa compagne d'une ombre supplémentaire. Ni le Lion, ni personne d'autre, n'était en mesure de les apaiser. Et se dire que, peut-être, tout cela avait été…

« Tu as l'air de t'en foutre complètement. »

Il avait rattrapé Camus et marchait du même pas que lui, tandis qu'ils descendaient le sentier. Il se tourna vers lui, sincèrement étonné : « Savoir que tu as – peut-être - été manipulé ne te met pas en colère ?

- Dans mon cas, je ne pense pas que cela aurait changé grand-chose. Je n'ai pas l'impression que qui ou quoi que ce soit ait décidé à ma place de mes actes.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si certain de ça ? »

Camus ne répondit pas, et son regard glacé se reporta sur le chemin devant lui. Au bout d'un moment, Aiolia finit par demander de nouveau :

« Tu ne crois pas que la volonté de protéger ceux qui nous sont chers, ou de faire ce que nous croyons être le mieux pour eux nous a été imposée, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Alors, c'est peut-être pour ça que nous nous sommes parfois trompés… »

Le Verseau glissa un œil attentif vers le Lion à ses côtés. Il avait l'air quelque peu abattu, mais une espèce de mélancolie pas tout à fait malheureuse froissait ses traits, lui enlevant quelques années par la même occasion. Il se rappela alors combien Aiolia était plus jeune que lui. Cela le fit sourire. Sans doute ce dernier n'avait-il pas eu le temps, lui, de s'enferrer dans une situation inextricable. La fuite de Marine l'en avait empêché, l'obligeant à construire une seconde vie sur les décombres de la première. Sans doute la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivée, à lui comme à elle d'ailleurs.

Lui n'avait pas eu cette chance, ou plutôt ce courage. Il ne l'avait pas souhaité de toute manière. Les dieux seuls savaient ce qui aurait pu se passer dans le cas contraire…

« Tu… Tu l'aimes donc à ce point-là ? Oh… Non, pardon, c'est une question idiote, je n'aurais pas dû. »

Camus s'était arrêté de marcher, observant un Lion confus de sa curiosité coupable. Il comprit que ce dernier avait suivi le même cheminement de pensées que lui, en parallèle de sa propre vie. Chacun d'eux avait tout essayé, tout tenté pour conserver aux personnes qu'ils aimaient ce qu'ils pensaient être leur bonheur. Ils s'en étaient persuadés… pour se rendre compte, un peu tard, qu'ils s'étaient fourvoyés.

« Sans doute comme tu as aimé Marine. » Finit par répondre le Verseau, en détachant ses mots avec soin. Aiolia releva les yeux vers lui :

- Dans ce cas… Peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard ? Même si la situation est différente, je crois que j'en ai tiré les leçons nécessaires. J'aurais pu… J'aurais pu lui reprendre cette liberté qu'elle m'a arrachée pour son propre compte. Mais si j'avais agi ainsi, alors j'aurais continué à m'aveugler. Je me suis trompé, parce que je n'ai pas su voir ce qui lui faisait du mal. Au contraire… Je croyais bien faire.

- Comme tu l'as dit, la situation n'est pas la même.

- Oui, mais si tu continues comme ça, tu le perdras définitivement. »

Le Lion vit Camus se mordre les lèvres, et crut un instant être allé trop loin. Mais :

« Je n'attendrai pas ce moment. » Les yeux d'Aiolia se dilatèrent :

- Tu vas partir ?

- Cela vaut mieux pour moi et surtout pour lui. Moi aussi… Je dois lui rendre sa liberté. J'ai cru que je la lui avais conservée toutes ces années, mais j'ai fait une erreur : je l'ai emprisonné dans un mensonge. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

- Mais… et lui ?

- Milo sera soulagé. Je le connais, il… La difficulté, les contraintes, lui font peur. Tu sais comme moi à quel point il déteste ça. Je veux qu'il retrouve sa confiance en lui, son insouciance. C'est comme cela que je veux qu'il vive. »

Oui, il l'aimait. Aiolia sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'idée que Camus était prêt à se couper définitivement de tout ce qui avait constitué son existence jusque là pour redonner à Milo la vie qu'il avait toujours eue. Il ne le verrait sans doute jamais plus, ne vivrait en lui que le souvenir de l'être cher, mais il préférait cela aux miettes dont il s'était contenté tout au long de ces dernières années, et à la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée bien malgré lui. Le visage du Scorpion vint se superposer à celui de Camus dans l'esprit du Lion. Le Milo rieur, moqueur, de son enfance, de son adolescence, de ses années d'adulte. Il n'était plus ainsi, c'était vrai. Mais était-ce réellement un mal ? Se confronter à la réalité de la vie n'était-il pas ce qui avait manqué au Scorpion jusqu'ici ? Et de fait, accepterait-il une telle décision unilatérale ?

« Je comprends, mais… Et si tu te trompais de nouveau ?

- Aiolia, il faudrait vraiment que je le fasse exprès pour me tromper encore plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

- Tu lui as ôté une partie de sa légèreté, c'est vrai. De fait il a commencé à changer... Et le Milo d'aujourd'hui n'accepterait peut-être pas que tu décides pour lui. »

Devant l'air dubitatif du Verseau, Aiolia insista :

« Tu comptes pour lui. Vraiment. Et… Et il s'en est rendu compte. Ne t'enfuis pas. Le remède pourrait être pire que le mal. »

_Pentagone – Arlington, Virginie – Etats-Unis d'Amérique…_

« Je pensais disposer d'un délai plus important mon Général, mais nous serons prêts. »

L'ordonnance Orwell se tenait devant le bureau de Corman, raide comme la justice, malgré l'injonction de repos de son supérieur. Ce dernier eut un soupir devant cette discipline soignée.

« Orwell, vous savez que l'ordre que je vous ai donné n'entre pas _exactement _dans le cadre de la mission qui m'a été confiée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mon Général.

- Vous pouvez encore refuser.

- Je sais mon Général. » L'ordonnance de feu Kenton en resta là, mais son silence valait toutes les réponses.

« Combien d'unités au total ?

- Trois unités médicales mobiles, et autant d'hélicoptères.

- Où seront-ils ?

- En l'air, mon Général. » Corman plissa les yeux, se demandant tout à coup si ce jeune freluquet était en train de se payer sa tête… Mais le sérieux et la concentration qu'il affichait le convainquirent du contraire.

« Ils n'auront peut-être pas l'occasion de jamais revenir au sol, s'ils demeurent trop près.

- Ils resteront en stationnaire au-delà d'un rayon de quinze kilomètres autour du site, mon Général. Les hommes que vous avez choisis sont conscients des risques.

- Et sont-ils aussi conscients que vous de la cour martiale qui les attend si nous échouons ?

- Vous ne nous avez pas choisis pour rien, mon Général. »

Corman se surprit à l'espérer. Tout comme Orwell, il avait failli être pris de court. Lui aussi avait été étonné par une telle bousculade, en ce qui concernait les événements. Quant aux propos de Grisham, ils ne l'avaient pas étonné outre mesure, même s'il s'était attendu à une langue de bois un peu plus appuyée. Il avait pris les devants, et la suite lui avait donné raison.

Il ne savait pas trop bien pourquoi il faisait tout cela. Jusqu'ici, il s'était contenté d'obéir aux ordres, ce qui lui avait valu une longue carrière, et un avancement que d'aucuns lui avaient envié en leur temps. Or, il avait pleinement conscience aujourd'hui qu'en prenant de telles initiatives, il allait à l'encontre des souhaits de sa hiérarchie, et sans doute de son propre pays. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi sacrifier un aussi beau curriculum vitae pour une cause qui risquait fort d'être perdue ?

Le champ de mort qui avait soldé la précédente ouverture des Portes, et que Kenton lui avait décrit, non pas avec force détails, mais avec une émotion douloureuse, ne laissait guère d'illusions à Corman. Tout comme il n'en avait pas gardé une multitude par devers lui pour ce qui concernait ses semblables. La guerre mondiale précédente était inévitable, et ses conséquences n'avaient pas précisément été très glorieuses. Quant à la prochaine… Portes ou pas, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien empêcher son occurrence ? De tout cela, il ne doutait pas. Pourtant… Il avait envie d'espérer, mais différemment de ses supérieurs. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'empêcher ces satanées Portes de s'ouvrir ; ceux qui allaient s'y opposer devaient vivre, qu'ils réussissent… ou qu'ils échouent. Parce qu'il y a des situations, des contextes, face auxquels même la première puissance mondiale est totalement désarmée. Et parce que… Kenton avait cru en ces gens-là. Pas seulement en leurs pouvoirs, en leurs forces, mais aussi et surtout en leur humanité. En leur foi en l'homme. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont Corman avait été dépourvu tout au long de ces dernières années...

Il se surprenait à avoir envie de la retrouver. Et il lui semblait que ces hommes et ces femmes, qui allaient risquer leur vie au nom de cette croyance, méritaient un peu plus que d'être traités comme des outils à usage unique, qu'on se garderait bien de réparer. Ou trop tard. Ce qui en l'espèce revenait strictement au même.

Corman ne prétendait pas devenir leur sauveur, il doutait même de disposer des moyens réels et nécessaires pour jouer ce rôle. Mais l'idée même qu'il pouvait rester les bras ballants en attendant que ça se passe lui remuait les tripes et faisait remonter à l'arrière de sa gorge la bile âcre de la lâcheté. Et de la honte.

« Mon Général, » Corman réprima un sursaut, tandis que la voix d'Orwell le ramenait à l'instant présent, « quand voulez-vous que nous procédions au déploiement préventif ?

- Le plus tôt possible. Par ailleurs… » Il jeta un œil au fax posé sur son bureau, à en-tête du Sanctuaire. « Veillez à faire réceptionner une partie de ces gens à Salt Lake City demain soir. Tenez. » Orwell se saisit du document sur lequel figuraient horaires, numéro de vol et identités des concernés.

« Puis-je disposer, mon Général ?

- Vous pouvez, vous pouvez… Au fait ! »

Orwell, qui avait tourné les talons, s'immobilisa et pivota vers son supérieur qui, les mains jointes sous son menton, l'observait d'un air pensif.

« Oui, mon Général ?

- Merci.

- De rien, mon Général. Je crois… Je crois que ce que nous faisons est bien… mon Général. »

L'aube achevait de se déployer derrière l'unique baie vitrée du bureau. Corman quitta son siège pour aller modifier l'orientation des stores, une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis des années tant le soleil estival avait le mérite de le cuire à l'étouffée et ce, malgré la climatisation qui finissait de toute manière par immanquablement abdiquer. Il n'acheva pas son geste.

L'ombre fugace qui s'était matérialisée au beau milieu du flot de lumière extérieure, de plus en plus aveuglant au fil des minutes, l'empêchait d'accéder à la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Votre bonne volonté vous honore, Général Corman, fit une voix dont il lui était impossible de distinguer les traits du propriétaire. Votre sens du sacrifice également d'ailleurs… Nul doute que vous attendrez votre retraite quelque part entre le premier et le deuxième sous-sol de ce bâtiment accueillant. Si vous ne perdez pas la vie d'ici là, bien entendu.

- Mais enfin… Bon sang, qui êtes vous ? »

Corman avait reculé et, adossé au rebord de son bureau, en avait déjà ouvert le tiroir, ses doigts effleurant l'arme de service qui n'avait plus vu la lumière du jour depuis dix bonnes années.

« Ce genre d'ustensile est inefficace et inutile, Général. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous faire du mal, mais simplement pour… discuter ?

- Montrez-vous.

- A votre guise. »

La silhouette se décala de quelques pas en pivotant, pour se retrouver à la droite de Corman, qui se tourna vers son invité surprise. Vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, les yeux aussi opaque que ses vêtements, il observait le militaire avec un léger sourire amusé. Le général fut frappé par les nuances argentées de sa longue chevelure encadrant un visage pourtant jeune. Un visage qui lui était inconnu. Un instant il fut tenté d'appeler… Mais se ravisa. L'intrus s'était vraisemblablement introduit dans son bureau par un moyen qu'il aurait eu bien du mal à expliquer, nul doute qu'il s'en irait de la même façon. Et passer pour un fou auprès de ses hommes n'entrait pas dans ses projets immédiats.

« Je vois que vous êtes un homme intelligent. » Commenta l'autre, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Corman frémit à cette idée. Le "comme si" était de trop.

« Nous allons de fait très certainement pouvoir nous entendre. Puis-je ? »

Abasourdi, Corman ne réalisa pas tout de suite que son hôte lui demandait la permission de s'asseoir. Et ce fut tout aussi hébété qu'il esquissa un vague signe de tête que l'autre prit pour une autorisation.

« Général, il semblerait que nous ayons des intérêts communs vous et nous.

- Nous ?

- Mon Maître. Il souhaite autant que vous faire en sorte que les membres du Sanctuaire… ne succombent pas à leur intervention face aux Portes. Il aimerait vous appuyer dans votre démarche.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d…

- D'aide ? En êtes-vous tout à fait certain ? » Un filet de sueur dégoulina le long de l'échine de Corman. Le ton était aimable, onctueux même. Trop. Qui était cet homme ? Ce _Maître _?

« Disons que… » Les extrémités des doigts de l'homme se joignirent les unes après les autres avec une application maniaque, avant qu'il ne les porte à ses lèvres. « … nous souhaiterions que nombre d'entre eux survivent, pour une raison qu'il ne m'est pas permis de vous exposer. Mais sachez qu'il est fort possible que vos objectifs et les nôtres se ressemblent plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Si vous souhaitez réellement les sauver, vous aurez besoin de nous. »

La confiance de Corman envers cet homme était proche du zéro absolu. Voire même en deçà. Tout en lui inspirait la défiance la plus profonde. Et pourtant… pourtant… Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tout en se demandant dans quelle galère il s'apprêtait à s'engager, quand il affirma :

« J'ai tout prévu. Et je ne veux pas de civil sur le site.

- S'il n'y a que cela qui vous préoccupe… » L'autre laissa échapper un léger rire. « Alors considérez que nous ne sommes pas _tout à fait _des civils comme les autres.

- Vous êtes… comme _eux _?

- En quelque sorte… Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je peux vous assurer que vous aurez besoin de nos services. La médecine peut se montrer impuissante à bien des égards pour sauver des êtres humains comme ceux appartenant au Sanctuaire… Malgré toute l'abnégation dont elle peut faire preuve.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance…

- Vous avez sans doute raison.

- … Mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix, je me trompe ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Le silence… Et un sourire. Glacé.

Corman comprit à cet instant qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire pion égaré sur un échiquier qui n'était pas le sien. Ce qui allait se jouer dans quelques jours le dépassait déjà depuis des mois, mais l'apparition de cet inconnu lui confirmait que d'autres intérêts étaient en jeu à un niveau qui ne le concernait pas et qu'il ne pouvait pas appréhender.

« Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas les sauver pour mieux les tuer ensuite ?

- Je ne peux vous offrir que ma parole… Prenez le risque d'en connaître la valeur. »

_Grèce continentale, dans l'après-midi…_

Le bar était loin d'être désert. En y pénétrant une heure plus tôt, Aiolia, qui venait déjà de louvoyer avec quelques difficultés entre les tables bondées en terrasse, enjambant ici un sac à dos, là une poussette, s'était retrouvé au beau milieu d'un groupe de jeunes étudiants, pas forcément nombreux mais particulièrement bruyants. Aussi son salut à l'ancien, toujours vissé derrière son zinc et sereinement imperméable à cette agitation saisonnière, s'était perdu dans le brouhaha ambiant. Le Lion avait néanmoins déniché une table à l'écart, et près de la baie vitrée. D'un geste distrait, il avait passé la paume de ses mains sur le bois aussi âgé que le lieu et son propriétaire. Les aspérités familières étaient toujours là, de même que les creux entaillés par sans doute bien d'autres étudiants, ou d'autres apprentis parmi ceux suffisamment malins pour s'esquiver du Sanctuaire à la nuit tombée, et persuadés de retrouver ici un semblant de leur jeunesse trop vite étouffée. Qui sait ? Lui-même avait peut-être laissé une trace de son passage sur cette table, ou sur une autre…

Il était en avance, aussi ne s'était-il pas pressé. Déambulant sur le port quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous, il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder, s'échapper des contraintes du Sanctuaire. A l'instar de ses camarades, il percevait la pression qui s'appesantissait sur ses épaules d'heure en heure, au fur et à mesure que les échéances se rapprochaient. "Les", parce que le départ de sept d'entre eux dès le lendemain constituait un premier coup de semonce, lequel ébranlait déjà de manière insidieuse les fondations du Sanctuaire. Ce n'était pas tangible, ni visible. Bien entendu, beaucoup se rendraient compte de ces deux vagues successives de départs, mais la réorganisation orchestrée par Saga jouerait son rôle de tampon. L'absence des chevaliers d'or ne perturberait pas outre mesure le fonctionnement de l'île. Non, au final, c'étaient bien les premiers concernés qui accusaient le plus difficilement le contrecoup des derniers événements. Le Lion ferait partie de ceux qui partiraient en dernier. D'un côté, il s'en réjouissait, de l'autre… Si d'aucuns lui avaient demandé de s'en expliquer, il en aurait été bien ennuyé. Il ne parvenait même pas à identifier clairement l'origine de son malaise quant à la séparation prochaine d'avec une partie de ses camarades, séparation pourtant de courte durée. Simplement… Il lui semblait que les choses étaient peut-être moins difficiles à supporter avec la certitude d'être entouré. Et que laisser s'éloigner ses alter ego revenait à s'amputer d'une part de lui-même. Allez savoir.

L'écho des paroles du Verseau se superposait en outre à cette gêne qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Et ce, bien malgré lui. Il ne pouvait y croire… Il s'y refusait. Parce que ce que cela entraînait… Il avait fini par chasser le visage ravagé de son aîné de son esprit, un visage qui n'avait de cesse de revenir, encore et encore, depuis qu'il avait quitté Star Hill. Non, Aioros ne pouvait pas… N'avait pas pu être une telle victime. Inconcevable.

Il avait croisé Andreas au détour d'un îlot de foule. Le vieil homme attendait un taxi, sans doute celui qui allait l'emmener jusqu'à Athènes, comme tous les jours. Après une hésitation, Aiolia l'avait salué, sans chaleur excessive cependant. Le rendu de cette marque de politesse avait été du même acabit. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait oublié que c'était le Lion qui avait mis les pattes dans le plat en confrontant le père des jumeaux à une réalité détestée et reniée. Mais tout en s'éloignant, et laissant derrière lui la haute silhouette du vieil homme se fondre dans la cohue, Aiolia n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que la situation d'Andreas n'avait rien de très heureux. Confusément, il en avait éprouvé une certaine peine. L'Antinaïkos partageait ses journées entre des matinées au Sanctuaire, observant, muet, les séances d'entraînement des futurs chevaliers d'or, le plus souvent seul, parfois aux côtés d'Aldébaran - qui avait réussi à surmonter la répugnance générale vis-à-vis de celui qui avait tenté de tous les corrompre les uns après les autres - et des après-midi passés au chevet de son ami Nathan. Un ami qui ne pouvait plus lui être d'un grand secours.

Andreas n'avait pas été associé outre mesure aux derniers développements de la situation, et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas précisément cherché à en savoir plus. Sans doute Aldébaran s'était-il montré assez charitable cependant pour lui en retracer les lignes principales… Aiolia s'était surpris à se demander ce que le vieil homme pouvait bien éprouver à l'idée que ses fils allaient risquer leur vie pour le bien du Sanctuaire… De l'humanité. En concevait-il une forme de fierté ? Ou quelque once de remords ?

Il connaissait Andreas depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et le savait dur, peu enclin au sentimentalisme. Malgré tout, Aiolia ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée qu'il puisse réellement rester de marbre face aux risques encourus par les jumeaux. Peu importait ce que ces derniers avaient pu croire : leur père les avait aimés, à sa manière. Il ne saurait en être autrement. Le Lion espérait juste que tous trois s'en rendent compte suffisamment tôt.

A présent, il attendait, un expresso fumant posé devant lui. Il était serein. Une petite partie de son autre vie n'allait pas tarder à venir combler le vide qui se creusait déjà dans son cœur…

En voyant un large sourire s'épanouir sur le visage d'Aiolia lorsqu'il l'aperçut derrière les vitres du bar, un soulagement sans borne déferla dans sa poitrine et Jane put enfin lâcher la bride au soupir bloqué dans sa gorge depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre. Tandis qu'avec force sourires et œillades, elle se taillait une brèche dans la muraille de clients qui la séparait de son compagnon, elle prenait note de tous les changements opérés dans les traits du Lion et eut subitement l'impression, lorsqu'elle fut enfin devant lui, qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis des années. Pourtant, cela faisait à peine quelques mois… Mais qu'est-ce qu'une voix, même entendue plusieurs fois par jour, pouvait traduire de la réalité vécue ? Pas grand-chose réalisa-t-elle, alors qu'elle disparaissait dans son étreinte puissante. Longtemps ils restèrent enlacés, muets, savourant la simplicité de leurs gestes tendres qui naturellement retrouvaient leurs repères au contact de l'autre. Elle finit par redresser la tête, pour plonger dans l'azur franc de son regard. Certainement la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé. Vraiment ? Elle se rendit compte, troublée, que la luminosité habituelle de ces yeux qui la dévoraient en cet instant, avait été ternie. Oh, si peu, bien sûr, à tel point que cela serait demeuré imperceptible pour quelqu'un d'autre… Pourtant, le voile était là, rejetant dans le passé les derniers pétillements de l'insouciance. Elle porta le bout de ses doigts jusqu'à sa joue, soulignant d'une légère arabesque le creux qui n'y était pas lorsqu'elle l'avait obligé à la laisser pour aller accomplir son devoir. De la même façon, elle effleura les deux plis à présent définitivement marqués entre les épais sourcils de son compagnon. Avec un sourire d'excuse, il saisit sa main, pour l'éloigner de son visage. Il dut voir les interrogations au fond de son regard :

« Ne me dis pas que j'ai vieilli en aussi peu de temps ! » S'esclaffa-t-il d'un ton un peu trop enjoué, lui sembla-t-il, pour être honnête. Elle répondit doucement :

- Vieilli, non. Changé ?

- … Ce n'est pas impossible. » Concéda-t-il avant de rajouter, taquin : « Dois-je en conclure que je ne suis plus à ton goût ?

- Idiot. »

Elle le laissa l'entraîner hors du bar, et la piloter à travers la foule jusqu'au discret embarcadère à l'extrémité du port. Le bateau était là, tranquillement balancé par un mer paisible. Elle en avisa le pilote et le salua dans un grec hésitant, avec l'un des quelques termes que lui avait enseignés son compagnon. Son absence de réponse l'interloqua, mais alors qu'elle commençait à se persuader que son accent devait être vraiment déplorable, Aiolia intervint :

« Il est sourd et muet.

- Ah ? »

Et le Lion de lui en expliquer les raisons avec force détails et références au passé millénaire du Sanctuaire. Raisons qu'elle comprenait parfaitement par ailleurs. Néanmoins… Lorsqu'elle vit se profiler un banc de brume incongru sur l'horizon, au beau milieu d'une mer et d'un ciel impeccablement bleus, elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui en quête d'éclaircissements complémentaires. Là encore, des justifications, mais pour le principe intrinsèque du phénomène… Il lui apparut que même Aiolia n'était pas capable de lui en exposer tous les rouages. Cette protection visuelle avait toujours été là finit-il par conclure, conscient de sa lacune sur le sujet. Elle empêchait les plaisanciers de repérer l'île du Sanctuaire, et si certains décidaient tout de même de pousser leur exploration, ils se perdaient, immanquablement. De la même manière, le site n'était pas repérable du ciel.

Songeuse, elle reporta son attention devant elle, percevant déjà la vive clarté qui les attendait derrière cette étrange barrière… ainsi que les hautes falaises de l'île. Vues du bateau, celles-ci lui apparurent comme infranchissables. Pourtant, tandis que l'embarcation se rapprochait de l'unique ponton visible, elle commença à distinguer un semblant de sentier taillé dans le flanc de la roche calcaire, et prenant naissance sur une étroite plage de sable. Aiolia sauta avec souplesse sur la passerelle en bois, saisissant au passage les cordages qu'il enroula autour des anneaux d'amarrage. Après un dernier regard au pilote, toujours aussi impassible, elle le rejoignit.

Il s'était emparé de son sac, et elle le suivait le long de l'étroit chemin accidenté qui allait la mener au cœur de ce Sanctuaire qu'elle ne connaissait qu'au travers des récits que lui en avait faits le Lion. Quand bien même elle savait qu'il était une réalité, elle ne pouvait se défendre d'une impression étrange, celle de pénétrer dans une légende. Elle avait beau savoir… La voix d'Aiolia lui parvenait, tandis qu'il lui résumait brièvement l'évolution de la situation depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Il n'avait rien voulu lui dire lorsqu'il l'avait appelée la veille, pour lui demander de le rejoindre. Malgré l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait alors détecté dans sa voix, une note discordante l'avait alertée, une note qu'elle retrouvait à présent tandis qu'elle tentait de l'écouter, et de suivre le récit quelque peu désordonné qu'il lui servait. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude du côté brouillon du cadet Xérakis, mais occupée de son côté à tenter de matérialiser ce qu'elle allait découvrir à l'issue de la montée, elle avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur ses propos.

Soudain, elle n'entendit plus rien. Le choc était trop…

« Jane ? » Aiolia s'était retourné, prenant conscience qu'il parlait dans le vide depuis plusieurs secondes.

Ebahie était un adjectif par trop anodin pour qualifier l'état d'ahurissement dans lequel la belle américaine venait d'être plongée. Ecoper d'une paire de millénaires en pleine figure de façon aussi brutale aurait stupéfié n'importe qui. Elle avait voyagé pourtant, connaissait l'Europe, son histoire, ses vestiges… Mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à _ça_. Des doriennes de tout acabit, des temples antiques, des ruines, elle en avait vus. L'Acropole, elle l'avait visité. Mais ce qui s'étendait en cet instant devant ses yeux… _vivait_. Non pas par la grâce artificielle d'une foule avide et curieuse, mais bien par une espèce de continuité temporelle, comme si ce lieu n'avait jamais été abandonné, ni rejeté dans les limbes du passé. Un léger rire lui parvint de la gauche, Aiolia s'étant rapproché d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne :

« Tu viens ? La visite est gratuite. »

Au moment de le suivre, elle trébucha sur le bord d'une dalle partiellement descellée, avant de se rétablir d'un pas mal assuré. Le Lion avait beau se montrer aussi à l'aise dans cet espace qu'une dorade dans la mer toute proche, en ce qui la concernait, une sorte de crainte révérencielle venue du fin fond des âges l'empêchait d'éprouver la même sérénité.

Alors que le couple franchissait l'entrée du Domaine Sacré, laissant derrière lui un Colisée environné d'une flopée d'enfants et d'adolescents et d'où s'échappaient cris de douleurs et éclats de rire, elle put détailler à loisir les temples s'étageant au gré des chaos rocheux le long d'une pente ascendante. Tous différents, et, semblait-il, dotés d'une personnalité qui leur était propre. Les dômes du premier, la symétrie du troisième… Du moins pour ceux qu'elle apercevait de là où ils se trouvaient. Eux aussi distillaient cette sensation puissante de vitalité et ce, malgré les stigmates apparents du passage des siècles. Un autre monde. Oublié, protégé, vivant. Inimaginable.

« Visite inattendue s'il en est… Bonjour, Jane. »

Cette dernière sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu le Bélier les rejoindre au pied de la première maison. Lui aussi… Elle l'avait rencontré plus d'un an auparavant, lorsqu'il avait passé quelques jours chez le couple, à la demande d'un Saga convalescent. Oui, lui aussi avait changé. Elle se surprit à se demander si les principaux intéressés en étaient conscients, alors qu'elle avisait l'échange muet de leurs sourires amicaux… Ainsi que l'interrogation dans le regard de Mü destinée au Lion qui secoua la tête, imperceptiblement. Ce signe, furtif, l'extirpa momentanément de l'anesthésie provoquée par la découverte du Sanctuaire pour la ramener à une autre réalité. Même si elle n'avait pas tout intégré du récit qu'Aiolia avait interrompu dès lors qu'ils avaient posé le pied sur le parvis du Sanctuaire, elle se rappela tout de même de cette impression tenace qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Mais déjà, il lui saisissait le poignet, saluant son alter ego avant de se diriger vers les escaliers monumentaux.

« Allons chez moi poser tes affaires. On aura tout le temps ensuite de faire le tour de l'île. »

Il reprit du même coup le fil de son résumé, et cette fois, elle lui accorda un peu plus d'attention, tandis qu'ils traversaient le temple du Taureau dont l'occupant se trouvait en compagnie des chevaliers d'argent dans les arènes, puis celui des Gémeaux, toujours aussi vide. Les choses n'avaient visiblement pas été faciles, et son malaise s'accrut tandis qu'il lui narrait d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre neutre - sans grand succès d'ailleurs – les "accrocs" auxquels certains d'entre eux avaient été confrontés au cours des dernières semaines. Thétis, Shura…

Elle n'avait vu ce dernier qu'une seule fois, et en avait retiré une impression globalement positive, celle d'un homme doté d'un solide sens pratique et plutôt imperméable aux vicissitudes de la vie. Mais le ton altéré du Lion lorsqu'il avait abordé le cas de son camarade du dixième temple la fit douter de ses premières conclusions. Quant à Thétis… Elle s'imaginait mal cette belle et douce jeune femme confrontée à une telle violence. Et là encore… Son compagnon accusait le coup, elle s'en rendait compte au fur et à mesure de son récit. Il lui apparut également que ceux qu'il semblait considérer encore quelques mois plus tôt comme des camarades incontournables mais qu'il n'avait pas forcément choisis, avaient acquis une importance majeure pour lui. Elle aurait été bien en peine d'apposer des termes précis sur cette sensation, mais le changement était trop flagrant pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en apercevoir. Et à vrai dire… Elle ne savait pas vraiment sous quel angle considérer la chose. Aiolia s'était _enrichi _de la présence de ses alter ego. C'était indéniable. Mais en contrepartie… Une partie de lui s'était altérée. La partie qui faisait de cet homme le sien. Comme si la liberté qu'il s'était acquis au fil des années venait de trouver des limites, des barrières face auxquelles il avait accepté de céder une partie de son autonomie. Bon gré, mal gré, elle n'en savait rien. Dans tous les cas, il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser outre mesure.

Le sommet du quatrième temple qu'elle savait être celui d'Angelo, l'italien dont elle appréciait tant l'humour mal à propos, se profilait au sommet de cette énième volée de marches. Etrangement, le Lion avait réduit son débit de paroles de façon plutôt significative.

Aiolia savait pertinemment qu'il avait _omis _un certain nombre de points de détail. Et pas des moindres. A vrai dire, il avait compté sur deux coups du sorts potentiels et providentiels : le premier, estimant qu'il aurait largement le temps de parvenir jusqu'à son propre temple sans que son résumé n'atteigne _le _point critique, le second, escomptant un temple du Cancer déserté de _ses _occupants.

Or, non seulement il avait épuisé son stock d'événements racontables et largement usé et abusé de digressions qui si elles ne lui avaient pas encore filé de mal de crâne, ne tarderaient pas à le faire, mais aussi et surtout, il y avait du monde dans la quatrième maison. Non, pire que ça. _Devant_. Il le sut avant même que les premiers escaliers du temple n'entrent dans son champ de vision.

Marine et Angelo discutaient avec animation, debout à l'entrée de la bâtisse, la première les poings plantés sur les hanches, le second les mains en mouvement et mégot au coin des lèvres. Rectification : ils s'engueulaient, mode de communication qu'ils semblaient avoir élu comme étant le plus efficace, ou du moins, le plus adapté à leurs personnalités respectives.

Une fois Jane arrivée à la hauteur d'Aiolia, elle se figea à ses côtés. Et ne bougea plus. Même le ciel avait décidé de s'y mettre. Malgré l'heure avancée de l'après-midi, le soleil était encore haut, et nulle ombre n'entachait le couple qui débattait à coup de répliques cinglantes à quelques mètres de là, couple qui stoppa aussi sec sa joute verbale lorsque l'un et l'autre prirent conscience de deux observateurs incongrus. Et lorsque Marine fit volte-face sur eux, sa chevelure ne manqua évidemment pas de flamboyer avec toute la vigueur requise.

Jane avait entendu parler de cette femme. Souvent. Elle en avait même vu des photos. Après tout, lorsqu'elle était tombée sur Aiolia, qu'elle ne connaissait alors que très vaguement, celui-ci peinait toujours à achever son deuil, malgré les quelques années qui commençaient à le séparer du décès de Marine. Décès… A priori, mourir n'était pas chose facile au Sanctuaire.

« Aiolia… Tu n'aurais pas oublié un détail ? »

La bafouille que le Lion miaula en guise de réponse se perdit dans un silence visqueux.

La rousse vit la blonde marcher sur elle d'un pas décidé, et le sourire de bienvenue qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui offrir mourut avant même d'avoir été esquissé. De l'hostilité. Voilà ce qu'elle percevait avec une acuité effarante de la part de la compagne du Lion. Une fois face à face, elles se dévisagèrent. L'une avec une curiosité entachée d'une soudaine méfiance, l'autre avec une agressivité hautaine teintée de reproches :

« La résurrection, c'est une coutume locale ? »

Les deux hommes, de part et d'autre de leurs compagnes respectives, s'entre-regardèrent, indécis. Se grattant la nuque d'un air absent, le Cancer finit par s'adresser à son voisin de l'étage supérieur :

_« Ça devient dangereux dans le coin… Je suggère un repli stratégique dans mon temple, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?_

_- Vendu. »_

Le Lion amorça un détour prudent visant à passer au large des deux femmes et suivit Angelo, le duo s'empressant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la quatrième maison.

« Ça va barder dehors, commenta l'italien tandis qu'il mettait à réchauffer le café du matin, dans un coin cuisine anormalement rangé. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut te dire ? Bravo ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

- C'est ça, prends-moi pour un con aussi, tant que tu y es. »

Aiolia se laissa tomber dans le canapé, avec un soupir de lassitude :

« Tu es marrant, toi… Ça fait, quoi, deux heures ? Oui, deux heures que je l'ai retrouvée, je me voyais mal lui expliquer que non seulement Marine était en vie, mais qu'en plus, elle était ici… Avec toi et…

- … et que tu ne vas rester avec elle que pendant deux jours, avant d'aller joyeusement te faire démolir à quelques milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Effectivement, ça fait beaucoup pour pas grand-chose.

- Angelo… Merde. »

Aiolia cessa de compter le nombre de cafés qu'il avait ingurgités depuis le début de la journée, tout en se doutant qu'il était encore loin de battre le Cancer à ce jeu-là, lequel semblait avoir été intoxiqué à ce breuvage amer dès sa conception.

« Vous vous disputiez à quel sujet ? Finit par demander le Lion au bout d'un moment.

- Devine.

- Elle le savait, non ?

- Oui, bien entendu. Mais… » D'un hochement de menton, il désigna la pochette des billets d'avion qu'il était allé récupérer au Palais en fin de matinée. « Ça fait plus réel tout à coup. » _Et pas que pour elle. _

- Tu crois… qu'on va revenir ?

- Y a plutôt intérêt, fit Angelo tout en s'étirant sur son fauteuil défoncé, avant de poser les pieds sur la table basse et de laisser ses bras pendre de chaque côté des accoudoirs. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais de ne pas trop me raccrocher à une vie qui n'était pas la mienne ?

- Ta gueule.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Le silence retomba… avant d'être brisé par un éclat de rire, presque immédiatement réprimé, mais avec bien trop de difficultés. Le Lion n'eut de fait pas d'autre choix que de laisser libre cours à son hilarité devant un Angelo d'abord soupçonneux… mais qui se laissa bientôt gagner par le rire à son tour. Et ils rigolaient encore comme des bossus quand leurs compagnes pénétrèrent dans les appartements du Cancer, avant de se planter devant eux, partagées entre la résignation et le découragement.

« Ça va ? On ne vous dérange pas trop ? »

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, Grèce, début de soirée…_

La rumeur avait rempli son office. Comme d'habitude. Peut-être même plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée. Thétis, inquiète, s'en était ouverte à Kanon, hésitant à rejoindre le Palais, mais son compagnon l'en avait dissuadée. Aucun d'entre eux n'était plus suffisamment étranger à Rachel pour espérer lui apporter un appui qui serait immanquablement entaché d'une culpabilité évidente. Tous, malgré eux, portaient une responsabilité dans ce qui venait d'arriver.

En toute objectivité, songeait Kanon tandis qu'il gravissait les quelques dizaines de marches qui séparaient du Palais le temple des Poissons où il avait provisoirement élu domicile, ce n'était pas _si _grave. Inattendu, certes, incompréhensible, sûrement, mais grave, non. Quand bien même le monde réel les entourait et s'était toujours accroché à leurs basques depuis leur plus jeune âge, ils avaient tous vu suffisamment d'étrangetés inexplicables pour ne pas se formaliser outre mesure de ce qui n'était sans nul doute qu'une autre forme de manifestation malicieuse de ce cosmos, partie intégrante de leurs vies à tous.

Néanmoins… Il enfila le couloir du rez-de-chaussée vers la droite, se dirigeant sans y penser vers le salon, dont la porte fermée laissait pourtant filtrer une faible lumière au ras du sol. Le moment et la façon dont cela s'était produit avaient quelque chose de provocant. En tout cas, il connaissait suffisamment Rachel pour se douter qu'elle vivait plutôt mal ce coup du sort. Parce que cela en était un, forcément. Et le deuxième qui plus est. Ça faisait beaucoup, en très peu de temps. Elle qui avait toujours, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, cherché à se démarquer de ce Sanctuaire rigide…

Sa soif de liberté, elle ne s'était pas seulement contentée de l'exprimer, non. Elle l'avait étanchée, dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Maîtresse de son destin, croyait-elle. Héritière Dothrakis mais pas seulement, bien au contraire. Femme avant tout, libre d'agir et d'aimer comme bon lui semblait, détachée autant que possible d'une responsabilité familiale dont elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour se débarrasser. Le sursis fut long, si long qu'elle crut pour de bon avoir gagné la partie. Mais Dimitri d'abord, Saga ensuite, les Portes enfin s'étaient chargés de lui rappeler que l'échappée belle trouvait toujours son issue, tôt ou tard. Une issue qui ressemblait d'ailleurs très étrangement à la ligne de départ.

Il stationna un instant devant le battant, derrière lequel il devinait son jumeau. La main sur la poignée, il hésitait.

Si encore Rachel avait été seule, confrontée à sa propre route, passait encore. Mais douze existences venaient de lui être irrémédiablement liées. Si tous en avaient pris conscience ce jour-là, seuls quelques uns en entrevoyaient les inévitables conséquences. Quant à savoir si ces dernières augureraient du meilleur ou du pire… Kanon pour sa part aurait été bien en peine de répondre à une question aussi épineuse. Il ne savait qu'une chose : qu'une treizième vie risquait fort de s'étrangler avec une pilule impossible à digérer.

Saga était assis au bord d'un fauteuil isolé, sous l'unique lampe allumée de la vaste pièce, dont les coins se perdaient dans l'obscurité. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, la tête baissée, il contemplait d'un air morne le verre qu'il faisait tourner distraitement entre ses mains, tandis qu'une cigarette rougeoyait au coin de ses lèvres. A ses pieds, sur le kilim usé jusqu'à la corde par des générations de semelles, gisait une boule de papier froissé.

Sans un mot, Kanon s'approcha du bar, pour se servir un whisky sec et sans glace. Puis, revenant vers son frère, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol contre le chambranle de la cheminée, décorative en cette saison, pour s'adosser contre les pierres froides. Appuyant sa tête contre le mur, il se tourna vers Saga, tout en repoussant une mèche de cheveux agaçante :

« Raconte-moi. »

Devant le silence que lui opposa son jumeau, Kanon se prit à se demander s'il l'avait entendu. Au moment où il allait réitérer sa proposition, la voix grave du Pope s'éleva :

« Tu sais, Kanon… J'aurais dû le faire souffrir. »

Dans le silence, la pendule égrena la demie de vingt-trois heures. Kanon connaissait si bien les réactions de son aîné qu'il ne jugea pas nécessaire de demander de précisions, se contentant de boire son whisky à petites gorgées. Et en effet, Saga reprit, après un long instant :

« Des jouets. Nous n'avons été que des jouets entre ses mains… Il… Il… »

Le cadet des Antinaïkos le vit lâcher son verre tout à coup, vide heureusement, dont le rebond étouffé sur le tapis précéda la fuite en roulant sous le canapé un peu plus loin. Le crâne enserré entre ses doigts crispés, la tête de Saga s'était baissée encore un peu plus, tandis qu'il grondait, comme pour lui-même :

« Cet enfoiré… Il savait. Il savait tout. Il nous a tous manipulés, eux… Elle… Toi et moi.

- Non mais… De quoi tu parles ?

- De ça ! »

Kanon rattrapa au vol la boule de papier que Saga venait de ramasser et de lui expédier. Il n'avait pas achevé de la déplier que déjà il en avait identifié la nature. La lettre de Shion. Son frère la lui avait faite lire lorsqu'il était venu le retrouver en Argentine et, à première vue, il ne comprenait pas ce que cette antiquité sans grand intérêt à ses yeux venait faire là. La parcourant distraitement, il ne put s'empêcher de relever de temps à autres les yeux vers Saga. Son mal de tête avait repris, après plusieurs jours où il avait fini par s'assourdir jusqu'à se muer en une gêne irritante mais largement supportable. Mais en cet instant, même Kanon percevait l'écho de cette douleur qui s'enveloppait autour de l'esprit de son aîné pour le broyer dans son étau. Andreas… Les dents du cadet grincèrent les unes contre les autres tandis qu'il se rappelait les propos de son père, et ce qu'il avait fait au Pope, sans daigner fournir une explication convaincante, et surtout claire, relative à son geste. Se pourrait-il que…

_Responsabilité._ Le chic de l'ancien Pope pour rappeler tout un chacun à ses devoirs ne se démentait pas dans la conclusion de sa missive. Ou comment enfoncer le clou par anticipation. Bien que rechignant à détourner son attention de son frère, Kanon, les sourcils froncés, reprit sa lecture depuis le début. Soupesant chaque mot. S'interrogeant sur chaque tournure. Conclure que Shion avait envisagé l'avenir sous son jour le plus sombre n'était pas difficile, l'atlante le confirmait lui-même. Mais lorsqu'il tentait de faire accroire qu'il ne connaissait pas l'identité de celui qui serait son bourreau… Le cadet des Jumeaux eut un frisson déplaisant. Le ton de cette lettre était bien trop proche de celui que l'ancien Pope avait à l'époque coutume d'employer dès qu'il s'adressait à un Saga encore adolescent, rebelle bien entendu. Un Saga aujourd'hui adulte depuis trop longtemps mais qui avait fini par mettre le doigt sur la source d'un écho familier. Mais de là à dire que la prescience dont Shion avait fait preuve s'était étendue jusqu'aux détails de leurs existences à tous… Il y avait un pas dont l'amplitude paraissait un peu trop acrobatique à Kanon. Seulement… Il y avait leur père. Et son intervention aussi inattendue que désespérée. Revoyant le visage de ce dernier dans son souvenir, Kanon y décela ce sur quoi il ne s'était pas attardé alors, trop submergé par sa colère. De la peur. Non pas pour lui, mais pour son aîné.

« Je les ai… vus… »

Saga, toujours recroquevillé sur ses genoux, la tête toujours prise entre ses mains, tâtonnait entre ses propres mots.

« Nos chemins… Sur la toile. Ils… Ils ont été modifiés. Tu comprends, Kanon ? De toutes les possibilités qui nous étaient offertes, nous n'en avons vu que quelques unes… Non, à vrai dire, une seule. Et… Et _ça_… Ça, ce que tu as entre tes mains, c'est la preuve qu'il avait tout prévu depuis le début. Je croyais qu'en le tuant, je changerai les choses. Je pensais… être le seul capable de réformer le Sanctuaire comme il fallait le faire. Pour l'empêcher de sombrer, de… Mais c'est lui… _Lui _qui l'a volontairement figé, chaque jour un peu plus, pour provoquer ma réaction. Il _m'_a provoqué ! »

Fusillé par la douleur mentale de son aîné, Kanon eut un haut le corps, et se releva, mu par cet aiguillon soudain. Il vit son frère, les yeux dilatés, se forcer, s'obliger à aller fouiller dans les quelques restes de sa récente incursion au cœur des dimensions, et perçut la souffrance s'accroître d'autant. Il n'avait plus de doute à présent. Andreas savait tout cela. S'il n'était pas intervenu, Saga aurait fini par remonter la piste qu'il avait éventée, jusqu'à être confronté à une vérité, qui pour être nue, n'en aurait pas été plus séduisante pour autant. Il savait qu'il était tout aussi concerné que son jumeau. Aussi concerné que ses pairs. Mais étrangement, cette idée, pour dérangeante qu'elle fût, flottait loin de lui, détachée pour l'heure de ses conséquences directes. Tout ce qui lui importait en cet instant était son frère. Et c'était foutrement plus important.

Un rire discordant lui parvint, de derrière un rempart bleuté.

« Ce salopard m'aura fait payer, jusqu'au bout. »

Se plantant, debout, devant Saga, Kanon eut une brève hésitation avant de plonger ses doigts dans la masse de mèches folles qui ornaient le sommet du crâne de son aîné, avant de laisser glisser sa main jusqu'à la nuque de ce dernier, qu'il enserra fermement. Mais même sans contact physique, le cadet des jumeaux percevait toute la frustration et l'impuissance émanant de son double. Saga, s'il avait supporté, parfois subi, le poids de sa propre culpabilité, avait toujours disposé de son libre arbitre pour justifier cet acte. S'en vouloir à lui-même et se flageller en conséquence était demeuré le seul luxe qu'il s'était offert, celui d'assumer pleinement, et d'en retirer une certaine fierté, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître.

Ce n'était plus le cas à présent.

Baissant les yeux, il vit les doigts du Pope se détendre, et ses bras retomber mollement sur ses genoux. La tension dans son cou s'assourdit elle aussi peu à peu, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, sous le poids de la lassitude. De la résignation.

Kanon ploya les genoux pour mettre son visage à la hauteur de son reflet. Il lut, dans les yeux si parfaitement semblables aux siens, les affres de plusieurs luttes perdues. On peut perdre une bataille, sans perdre la guerre. Mais lorsque le nombre de batailles devient trop élevé ? Que faut-il en déduire ?

L'espace de quelques secondes, Kanon fut tenté de se laisser entraîner dans le gouffre opaque qui voilait, et les yeux, et l'esprit de Saga. De le rejoindre dans ses obscurités. De s'y laisser sombrer avec lui. Et après ?

Ses doigts se crispèrent une dernière fois sur la nuque de son frère, avant de relâcher leur étreinte, et de s'égarer sur sa joue.

« Shion s'est déjà trompé. Une fois. » Une lueur, très fugitive, passa dans le regard de Saga. « Rappelle-toi ce qu'ont dit Nathan et notre père, poursuivit Kanon, dans un chuchotement. Les douze cosmos simultanés… Rachel… Il y avait une autre solution et _nous _l'avons trouvée.

- Qui te dit qu'il ne leur a pas menti, à eux aussi ? » La voix du Pope était aussi assourdie que celle de son frère.

- Personne, c'est vrai… Je n'y crois pas cependant. Et… Ce que nous faisons aujourd'hui, ce que nous ferons demain et dans les jours à venir, n'appartient qu'à nous.

- Pourtant nous n'allons rien faire d'autre que d'obéir à ce pour quoi nous avons été formés.

- A notre manière.

- Peut-être, mais à quel prix, Kanon… A quel prix ! »

L'image de Rachel flotta entre eux, marquée à vie par son appartenance à un destin qui l'avait dépassée depuis longtemps. Les mots du Bélier résonnèrent au cœur de l'union de leurs esprits, empreints d'une légende devenue Histoire, avant de se muer en une réalité restant encore à écrire et dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore trouvé la plume adéquate.

Le cadet appuya son front contre celui de l'aîné, mais leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas. Leurs visages étaient si proches, que Saga sentit sur ses lèvres la douce chaleur du souffle de son frère lorsqu'il murmura :

« Le nôtre. Et celui de ceux qui nous entourent. A présent, nous sommes peut-être tous liés les uns aux autres, mais chacun a gagné le droit de décider pour lui-même… Parce qu'il sait qu'il ne sera plus seul…. Plus jamais. »

Etre libre de ses erreurs… Et savoir que tous les autres seraient là. L'autre. Elle. Lui. Une fraction de seconde, Saga fut saisi par un vertige. Noyé dans le regard de Kanon, il y retrouvait les réminiscences d'un passé volontairement occulté, se mêlant à un présent tant attendu et tant espéré. Son jumeau avait-il raison ? Pouvait-il le croire ? Troublé, il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de fermer les yeux. Il restait une chose… Une chose à laquelle même Kanon, avec sa volonté, et son optimisme, ne pouvait rien.

« Ecoute… » Le Pope avait saisi les doigts de son frère encore entremêlés dans sa chevelure. « Lorsque nous serons devant les Portes… Lorsque je vais devoir me servir de Rachel pour… » Kanon vit les traits de son aîné se chiffonner. « C'est toi qui avais raison. »

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix si sourde, si… éteinte, que Kanon douta d'abord de les avoir entendus. Puis de les avoir compris. Il se revit, avec son frère, à peine quelques semaines plus tôt sur le toit de ce temple, théâtre de leurs combats mais aussi témoin complice d'autres luttes plus anciennes, bien différentes… La suspicion, la méfiance de Saga, sa contrition ensuite face à la vérité que Kanon savait détenir et qu'il lui avait servie peut-être trop rudement…

« Saga, je…

- Non, tais-toi. » Le Pope avait posé le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres de son jumeau. « Laisse-moi parler. Je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce que je vais devoir faire, si tant est que je sois encore en mesure de le décider en mon âme et conscience, ce dont je doute. La seule chose dont je sois à ce jour à peu près certain, c'est que… Que j'aurai besoin de toute mon intégrité physique et mentale. Si Mü ne s'est pas trompé, mon cosmos fera le reste mais pour cela… Kanon, même en supposant que j'ai la force nécessaire pour soutenir Rachel jusqu'à la fin… Je ne le ferai pas. Je _ne peux pas _le faire. »

Quelle amertume dans ces mots… Cet aveu d'impuissance coûtait au Pope, même chuchoté ainsi, dans le secret de la nuit, au seul être à qui il pouvait s'ouvrir sans retenue et sans honte.

« Oui… Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais… Je ne serai pas capable de supporter sa souffrance, de l'encaisser. Même en sachant maintenant qu'elle sera soutenue par nous tous, qu'elle ne sera pas complètement démunie face aux Gardiens… J'appréhende trop. Et si… si… Kanon… Prends ma place auprès d'elle. »

Il avait beau s'y être attendu, avoir déjà perçu les pensées de son jumeau avant même qu'il ne les exprime, entendre cette voix tout à coup si ferme les exposer presque brutalement, le cloua sur place. Dévisageant son aîné, Kanon secoua la tête, avec lenteur. Il ne s'agissait pourtant pas d'une dénégation, d'un refus… Mais plutôt d'une soudaine prise de conscience à laquelle il n'avait sans doute pas assez réfléchi.

« Saga, est-ce que… Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point.

- Peut-être jusqu'à celui de me tuer si j'échoue ? »

Le Pope eut un haut-le-corps. Pourtant, tout près de lui, celui qui le regardait n'avait nulle ombre au fond des yeux. Juste cette limpidité qui lui avait tant manqué pendant toutes ces années. Ce miroir… trop parfait. Celui de son cœur et celui de son âme.

« Tu n'échoueras pas.

- En es-tu si sûr ?

- Oh Kanon… » Saga laissa échapper un léger rire, empreint à la fois d'une profonde tristesse, et d'une tendresse infinie. « Tu crois que je ne sais pas ? Que je n'ai pas compris ? Nous avons joué à ce petit jeu trop longtemps, toi et moi… Tu fais semblant de me dire la vérité, et je fais semblant de te croire. C'est si simple.

- Je voulais que tu sois heureux.

- Alors tu avais fini par croire à tes propres mensonges. » _Et moi aux miens_… « Il est temps de rétablir la seule et unique vérité, tu ne crois pas ? »

Kanon détourna les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la pression de la main du Pope autour de la sienne.

« Tu es conscient que…

- Tout ça ne compte plus. Et comptera encore moins si nous échouons, ou si nous perdons l'un des nôtres. Fais-le, Kanon… je t'en prie. »

Une dernière fois, il hésita. Une dernière fois, il puisa au fond de ce regard où la confiance la plus absolue avait remplacé les ultimes traces de peine. Puis hocha la tête. Sans le moindre mot.

* * *

Tandis qu'il remontait d'un pas lent vers ses appartements, Saga, perdu dans ses pensées, faillit percuter le Scorpion au détour du couloir menant à son bureau.

« Milo ?! » Le Pope avait déjà avisé la porte dudit bureau, restée entrouverte. « Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

- … Non. C'était sans importance. » Répondit l'autre d'une voix atone, reprenant déjà son chemin. Perplexe, Saga se retourna vers lui.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Le regard que lui opposa le Scorpion, l'aîné des jumeaux ne le lui avait pas vu depuis des années. Voire même… Clair. Décidé. Farouche. _Milo…_

Il le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants avant de bifurquer vers la porte entrebâillée. Tout était sombre dans la pièce. Activant l'interrupteur, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Rien ne semblait avoir été dérangé. Rien ? Il avisa un tiroir, mal refermé. Et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il ne fut au final pas vraiment surpris de constater que manquait l'un des innombrables jeux de clés qu'il conservait, chacun d'eux correspondant à l'une ou l'autre des nombreuses possessions foncières du Sanctuaire en général, et de sa famille en particulier.

Il referma le tiroir, songeur.

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, Grèce, pendant ce temps là…_

Elle l'avait observé pendant pas loin de deux heures. Son poignet. Le tournant, le retournant, le pliant, dans l'ombre, dans la lumière, tâchant de l'oublier en s'abîmant dans le premier bouquin venu mais sans succès, son regard glissant une fois encore jusqu'à cette incongruité dorée, figée dans sa chair. C'était à peine si elle s'était préoccupée de Saga, qui lui avait tourné autour à plusieurs reprises, mâchoire serrée, et regard furieux, son attention également focalisée sur cette marque indélébile qui lui apparaissait plus que jamais étrangère. Elle avait perçu chez lui les relents d'un reproche mal défini qu'il lui adressait, à elle, mais aussi à tout le reste. Le Sanctuaire, la garde dorée, le destin, bref, à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait incriminer avec plus ou moins de bonne foi. Mais quand bien même elle aurait souhaité le rassurer, et lui promettre que nulle exclusion ne le concernait, il aurait fallu pour cela qu'elle fût capable d'un détachement suffisant. Et pour l'heure… Non, ce n'était pas au programme. Elle devait déjà tenter de s'accommoder de cette nouvelle partie d'elle-même, pour l'intégrer, avant de songer à se préoccuper d'autrui. Fût-ce de Saga.

Il avait fini par abandonner – temporairement – la partie en la laissant seule. Et le poids qui s'était dissipé comme par enchantement dès que la porte s'était refermée sur le Pope, l'avait confortée dans l'idée que c'était bien là ce dont elle avait un réel besoin. Etre seule.

Un instant elle avait été tentée. Les ongles de sa main droite d'un côté, son poignet gauche de l'autre… Elle avait finalement jugé plus sage de s'abstenir. Mais le dépit et la frustration l'accompagnaient encore lorsqu'elle s'était réfugiée dans l'étreinte de Morphée. Ce dernier, il avait néanmoins fallu qu'elle le course, avant qu'il daigne se laisser rattraper et lui ouvrir ses bras. Et une fois qu'elle l'eut agrippé, elle ne le lâcha plus.

Cela aurait été trop beau. Rachel ne sut pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais le sommeil réparateur dans lequel elle pensait avoir sombré laissa vite la place à une excursion improvisée dans le surmonde. Un peu trop vite à son goût d'ailleurs. Malgré son corps endormi dans l'obscurité de la chambre, elle ressentait sa propre fatigue tandis qu'elle errait contre son gré dans la grisaille sans repère. Ni sol, ni ciel. Juste cette brume permanente, dont la compacité toute relative semblait suivre ses pas, dérobant à ses yeux ce qu'elle aurait été susceptible de chercher, lui ouvrant des perspectives sur ce qu'elle n'attendait pas.

Résignée à obéir aux frasques de son inconscient, elle se laissa dériver, abandonnant derrière elle – ou était-ce devant ? – la silhouette fantomatique du palais, seul et unique jalon "tangible" si tant est que ce qualificatif puisse s'appliquer à un élément du surmonde.

Malgré les caprices du brouillard, elle _l'_aperçut. Enfin… Sa silhouette. Elle se figea. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle croisait son père au cours de ses escapades nocturnes quasi-quotidiennes. Parfois, elle le cherchait, parfois non. Mais toujours elle l'entrevoyait, à une distance respectueuse, ou du moins, l'envisageait-elle ainsi. Il était encore _là_. C'était important. Elle savait que Dôkho lui reprochait en silence de ne pas s'être rendue au chevet de Nathan. Quant à Andreas… Elle avait limité au minimum ses contacts avec lui, mais n'avait aucun mal à se figurer les gémonies auxquelles il devait la vouer tout au long de la journée, en alternance avec ses fils. Mais tant qu'il était encore en vie… Elle nourrissait bien mieux ses propres inquiétudes au travers du surmonde, que par le biais de visites moralement obligatoires au chevet d'un homme dont l'esprit avait déserté le corps.

Cette fois encore, elle se força à demeurer au loin, s'appliquant à exercer une pression consciente sur l'univers qui l'entourait en vue de ne pas céder à une impulsion contraire à sa volonté. Pourtant… Cette nuit-là elle aurait bien aimé courir vers lui, pour lui montrer, pour savoir, pour demander. C'était peut-être la dernière chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher d'ailleurs… C'était _là_, dans le surmonde aussi. La projection de soi à ce niveau de conscience est censée être le reflet de ce que l'on est vraiment, de ce que l'esprit se figure comme étant la réalité de l'être. Ses habituels voiles écarlates drapaient son corps, elle sentait le poids de l'or autour de son cou, le froid du métal sur sa gorge. Rien que de très normal en somme… Si ce n'était la présence décidément obsédante du cercle sur son poignet. S'il lui avait manqué une dernière preuve… A présent elle n'avait plus le bénéfice du doute.

Elle laissa Nathan s'éloigner, néanmoins. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle était prête, il lui restait encore à recouvrer une ultime parcelle de courage. Se détournant, elle avisa les longues et mornes plaines s'étendant à l'infini devant ses pas. Elle en avait certainement assez vu… Elle ne parvenait pas à se décider. Quelque chose la retenait encore. Hésitante, elle fit un tour sur elle-même…

« Où est-il ? »

Une voix. Lointaine. Ethérée. Douloureuse. Perplexe, Rachel fouilla du regard la brume autour d'elle, qui, par un hasard tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calculé, s'effilocha soudain, laissant apparaître une silhouette longiligne et parfaitement… transparente. Ou plutôt… L'héritière Dothrakis prit conscience que cette présence n'était qu'une empreinte. Un reste, celui d'un passé.

« Dites-moi, s'il vous plaît, je dois le retrouver… »

Le ton, pressant, était celui d'une femme. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Rachel s'en rapprocha… Pour avoir la surprise d'être confrontée à un visage très particulier, mais qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Ce front haut, ces pommettes saillantes, ce regard étrange… Si étrange, car dépourvu de sourcils pour en atténuer l'acuité perçante.

« S'il vous plaît… »

De nouveau, cette prière, qui paraissait provenir de si loin… Ce n'était pas l'apparition qui parlait. Elle était là, mais totalement immatérielle. Juste un souvenir… Ou plutôt un dernier vestige. Cette demande, inlassable se rendit-elle compte alors qu'un écho commençait à retentir autour d'elle, provenait de bien plus loin, d'un niveau différent, plus élevé, un niveau vers lequel se dirigeait Nathan, lentement mais sûrement.

« Vous êtes morte, dit Rachel avec douceur. Vous ne devriez pas être là.

- Je vous en prie… Je vous en prie ! Aidez-moi, dites-moi où il est.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous cherchez, je ne peux pas vous aider.

- Il est là, je le sais… Oh, s'il vous plaît… »

Une litanie. Voilà ce que c'était. Rachel finit par comprendre que ce semblant de vie avait perçu sa présence, mais ne la voyait pas à proprement parler. Sans doute demandait-elle cela depuis tant de temps que sa recherche s'était muée en une obsession, laquelle lui permettait de se raccrocher désespérément au niveau vivant de la conscience. De nouveau, elle l'examina, la prière continuant de résonner dans son esprit. Les traits étaient plus fins, la chevelure était blanche, les yeux couleur de perle… Mais tout en ce reflet criait son appartenance au peuple atlante. Or… Elle hésita. Qui était cette femme ? Et pourquoi cherchait-elle le chevalier du Bélier ?

« Je vous en supplie, dites-moi… Aidez-moi… »

La souffrance barbelée autour de cette voix désincarnée décida la Dothrakis :

« Le Sanctuaire. Il est au Sanctuaire. »

L'écho mourut aussi sec. Dans le silence, la vivante et la morte parurent se dévisager, jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle de mémoire n'envahisse l'esprit de la jeune femme.

« Comment le trouverai-je ? »

L'apparition se troubla dans la brume, et il ne demeura bientôt plus qu'un murmure. Rachel savait que "montrer" n'avait aucun sens dans le surmonde. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de matérialiser dans son esprit les contours des temples, et du Palais, tels qu'elle les envisageait habituellement dans cet univers particulier. En espérant que cela serait suffisant.

« … Merci… » Perçut-elle tandis que les écharpes grisâtres s'entrelaçaient à l'endroit même où s'était tenue la silhouette. Elle se surprit à espérer ne pas avoir fait d'erreur. Elle n'avait ressenti pourtant espèce de menace… Et, après tout, cette femme était morte. Peut-être qu'avoir ainsi accédé à ce qui devait être sa dernière volonté l'aiderait à accepter son destin…

_Grèce continentale, un peu plus tard dans la nuit…_

La foule était dense, compacte, à tel point qu'il devait jouer des coudes pour s'y frayer un chemin, nul ne s'écartant devant lui, plus par impuissance que par ignorance. Mais ce soir-là, il voulait tout de même y croire. Croire qu'il n'était qu'un être humain comme les autres, anonyme, dont l'aspect et la silhouette longiligne ne se démarquaient en rien de tous les inconnus qu'il croisait, bousculait, évitait. La foule était une forme d'oppression en soi, l'oppression de l'indifférence. Mais il préférait mille fois celle-ci à cette autre, là-bas sur l'île, qu'il avait fuie quelques heures plus tôt. Seul dans son temple vide, il étouffait. Seul au milieu de cette houle humaine, il respirait.

Il avait laissé ses billets d'avion dans l'entrée de ses appartements, avait saisi un pull en coton qu'il avait jeté sur ses épaules et était reparti aussi sec. Toute la journée il avait lutté contre cette oppression générale et galopante qui les affectait tous d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'avait rien laissé transparaître lorsque Milo avait subi la correction du Sagittaire. Il n'avait rien laissé filtrer de son angoisse en voyant Rachel définitivement enchaînée à leurs destins à tous. Rien… Et il en était épuisé. L'idée de partir, dès le lendemain, soulageait un peu la pression. Du moins pour lui. Après tout, la fuite était bien ce qui lui avait toujours été le plus utile, non ?

Il se laissait porter, ballotter par le ressac incessant, sans y opposer aucune résistance. Une fois au bord des quais entre deux marchands ambulants vantant leur pacotille à grands renforts de discours martelés sur un ton lancinant, une autre fois, plus loin, devant la terrasse bondée d'un troquet ayant pignon sur le port, avec là aussi d'autres cris, d'autres rires. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'abandonner à cet étourdissement sonore, et cela lui plaisait.

Ses pas – ou ceux des autres ? – le menèrent au bord de la lumière, celle, crue, d'un réverbère marquant la dernière frontière entre les lieux grouillant de vie dans son dos, et un espace de ténèbres devant lui qui faisait naître au creux de ses reins des douleurs familières, stigmates d'une autre vie tout aussi artificielle que le halo blanchâtre au seuil duquel il venait de s'immobiliser. La limite. Son regard fouaillait l'obscurité tentatrice, à la fois désespéré et avide, attendant et redoutant à la fois une réponse à la sempiternelle question qu'il refusait de se poser. Mais l'attirance était là. Irrésistible.

Il se retourna. Vers la foule. Vers le bruit. Vers la vie. Trouver les ressources pour s'y raccrocher, il en avait envie, comprit-il en percevant la pointe de jalousie qui érafla son cœur. S'y fondre pour oublier quelques heures et pour exister. L'absurdité colorée dans laquelle il noyait son regard l'hypnotisait. Il ne distinguait plus aucun mouvement, ou plutôt si, un seul et même élan sans but précis animant la cohorte d'anonymes à quelques pas de lui. Son indécision grandissait. Ce n'était pas à proprement dit désagréable ; au contraire, il aurait aimé y avoir été confronté plus tôt. A présent… C'était un peu tard. Trop tard même.

Etonnant de constater comme les ressources les plus insoupçonnées se manifestaient toujours au moment où on s'y attendait le moins, et bien souvent dans une situation censée ne plus avoir la moindre issue. Comme aujourd'hui. Pour lui, il ne faisait en effet aucun doute que de solution, il n'y en aurait pas. Il ne valait mieux pas d'ailleurs… Alors pourquoi se poser tant de questions ? Un mince sourire glacé releva les coins amers de sa bouche, avant que de nouveau, il ne tourne le dos à la vie.

Malgré son immobilité, il lui sembla que l'ombre l'engloutissait déjà. Il n'avait pas fait le moindre pas dans sa direction, mais son esprit, lui, y était aspiré ; cela commençait toujours ainsi, d'abord l'aveuglement de l'âme, ensuite celui du corps. La descente. La…

La main qui se glissa sous son bras, pour le saisir, le brûla. La raideur gagna ses jambes, son torse, jusqu'à son cou qu'il dévissa avec difficulté vers celui qui venait si brutalement de gripper le processus.

Milo. Le Scorpion ne le regardait pas cependant. Toute son attention paraissait fixée sur les ténèbres moqueuses et provocatrices, campées à la lisière du monde. Il se tenait tout à côté de lui, le Verseau pouvait percevoir la chaleur se dégageant du grec, malgré l'atmosphère déjà lourde de cette nuit d'été. Camus eut un geste pour se dégager, dérisoire. Sans violence, l'autre le maintenait là cependant, sous la clarté abrupte du réverbère, avec une fermeté ne souffrant aucune discussion.

Le regard de Camus glissa au-delà l'épaule du Scorpion, vers la terrasse animée du café qu'il avait laissée derrière lui tantôt. Une unique table inoccupée se détachait au cœur de la foule rieuse, quelques verres de bière vides encore mâtinés de condensation y avaient été laissés, l'un d'entre eux coinçant un billet qui se soulevait au gré des passages des uns et des autres autour de cet îlot de calme incongru.

Il avait été observé pendant tout ce temps, et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Absolument de rien. L'avait-il suivi ? Ou l'avait-il au contraire attendu, ici, en ce point précis, comme s'il avait _su _? Cette fois, Milo l'observait. Lorsque Camus reporta son attention sur lui, il perçut aussi dans le léger souffle émanant de son ami la saveur à la fois amère et sucrée de l'alcool. Elle était infime cela dit. Simplement…

« Recule. » Dit simplement le Scorpion. Ils s'entreregardèrent encore quelques secondes avant que, docilement, Camus n'effectue un pas en l'arrière, la main de Milo retombant dans le même temps loin de son bras.

« Je n'y allais pas.

- Tu en es sûr ? »

Le Verseau hésita… avant de détourner les yeux. Leur éclat glacé s'amenuisit dans l'ombre de ses cils et pendant un instant, il parut _s'absenter_.

Milo prit douloureusement conscience que c'était lui-même qui venait d'apporter la réponse à la question qu'il avait posée à son alter ego. Ce dernier devait très certainement être encore à sa recherche au moment où il avait surgi. Et s'il n'était pas venu ? Camus aurait-il réellement… ?

A cette idée, les mâchoires du Scorpion se crispèrent, des escarbilles de sa colère revenant allumer quelques étincelles de ci, de là, dans son esprit. Mais ces dernières étaient devenues plus qu'insuffisantes pour masquer sa véritable détresse. Etait-ce l'imminence d'un achèvement, quel qu'il fût, qui l'avait décidé à achever l'introspection qu'il avait démarrée largement contre son gré ? Les mots d'Aldébaran peut-être, sa "bonne conscience" par intérim dont il se serait si souvent volontiers passé des conseils s'ils n'avaient pas été à chaque fois judicieux et empreints d'un bon sens dont il était cruellement dépourvu ? La violence et la colère d'Aioros, son vieil ami ? Autre chose ?

Cette autre chose qui était tapie au fond de la part indissociable de son être. Son cosmos. Plein et entier, qui lui appartenait en propre, mais dont la construction, l'épanouissement et la plénitude trouvaient leurs racines dans une amitié dont l'absence lui était aujourd'hui inconcevable. Il ne supportait pas ce en quoi elle s'était muée au fils des dernières semaines, une relation entachée de non-dits et du déni d'une certaine réalité, dont la consistance se situait bien au-delà de la simpliste définition de ce terme. Amitié. La définition que lui-même pensait être la bonne… Jusqu'à ce jour-là.

Ce qu'il percevait en cet instant, battant dans sa poitrine, n'était pas son cœur. Mais celui de l'autre, dont les pulsations rencontraient un écho dans son propre cosmos. Malgré les ombres, la noirceur, dansant autour de celui qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres face à lui, le Scorpion reconnaissait cette forme de pureté immaculée si caractéristique de la glace à peine formée, celle qui ne pouvait, qui ne devait pas être altérée. Parce qu'il s'y était toujours raccroché. Parce qu'il en avait toujours eu besoin. Parce qu'elle faisait aussi partie de lui. Et parce que…

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, Grèce, pendant ce temps là…_

Bizarre. Elle leva son bras gauche à hauteur de ses yeux, et constata que le voile, glissant, qui dénuda son poignet maudit était… blanc. Tout aussi immaculés étaient ceux drapant son corps et se perdant au loin derrière elle, entre les écharpes grisâtres du surmonde. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle venait de pénétrer une parcelle incongrue de cet univers. Décidément, cette nuit…

Elle marchait dans de la neige. Devant elle une forêt cadavérique dressait ses fantômes, noirs, tordus, leurs branches levées vers un ciel sombre, sans la moindre lumière perçant son obscurité profonde. Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle hésita à avancer. Peu à peu les détails s'affinèrent. Le manteau aveuglant malgré l'absence de toute lueur qui s'étendait devant elle n'était pas tout à fait vierge. Voire même…

Le sol était profondément labouré, la terre sombre et découverte lardant le tableau de larges déchirures en tous sens, stigmates d'un combat qui venait de se dérouler, là. La terre, seulement ? Non, les rebords des profonds sillons arboraient des traînées dont les reflets rougeâtres ne laissaient guère de doute quant à leur nature et origine. Son regard suivit l'une d'entre elles. Au bout de ce chemin de violence, elle discerna une forme. Humaine. Celle-ci était agenouillée auprès d'une autre… Un corps. Elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose cependant. Ses pas, indépendants de sa volonté étrangement anesthésiée, la menèrent plus avant au cœur de ce morceau de dimension.

Elle manqua une respiration. C'était une autre Rachel qu'elle voyait. Sous ses yeux interdits, elle la vit lever ses deux poings et les abattre, l'un après l'autre avec une application méthodique, sur le corps qu'elle surplombait. Il lui sembla qu'elle criait. Non, qu'elle hurlait. Pourtant le son de ce qui aurait dû être sa propre voix ne lui parvenait pas. Le silence l'étouffait. Elle se vit se relever, saisir à bras le corps sa victime, et la soulever, pour la rejeter derechef sur le sol, la foulant, la martyrisant, toujours avec cette clameur silencieuse qui s'échappait de sa bouche largement ouverte dans un visage déformé par la haine. Elle semblait loin, mais c'était pourtant comme si elle s'était tenue juste à côté de son double, l'observant avec curiosité, la reconnaissant, sans s'y identifier. Elle aurait voulu apercevoir le visage de celui qui était à sa merci. Une simple confirmation cependant. Elle savait déjà. Son propre talon s'écrasa au milieu du torse de l'homme, s'enfonçant, pénétrant dans la chair et les os. Elle n'en perçut pas le craquement. Mais elle l'entendit pourtant. Dans son souvenir.

« Une vraie petite fille modèle, hein… »

La Rachel dans ses voiles blancs sursauta, tandis que l'autre poursuivait sa destruction meurtrière, ignorant sa spectatrice passive. Dimitri venait de se matérialiser à ses côtés, et contemplait lui aussi la scène.

« On est loin de l'image de dignité qu'une héritière Dothrakis se doit d'offrir au monde n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- La même chose que toi. Je me promène dans ma mémoire… Et il semblerait que nous ayons conservé quelques réminiscences communes, toi et moi. »

Elle voulut tourner le dos à la scène, mais se rendit compte que ses pieds s'étaient ancrés dans le sol. Elle insista pourtant, mais rien n'y fit. Comprenant qu'elle devait se résoudre à attendre la fin du film, elle commenta, vaguement désabusée :

« Je ne te savais pas si masochiste.

- Sans doute là encore une de nos caractéristiques familiales… Il faut avouer que ce jour-là, tu n'y es pas allée de main morte. » Une note amusée résonnait dans la voix de son demi-frère, mais elle ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure. Résignée, elle attendit la suite :

« Quelle hargne… Mais quelle force aussi ! Jamais tu n'avais ainsi laissé libre cours à ta puissance, je me trompe ? Non, inutile de répondre, c'est évident. Le potentiel de destruction de notre famille a toujours été sous-exploité, quel dommage…

- Je n'aurais jamais fait preuve d'une telle violence si…

- Si je n'avais pas assassiné ta précieuse descendance ? Je te l'accorde. Mais quelle satisfaction ! Te voir te démener ainsi - tiens, regarde, tu vas… Ah non, ça y est, tu viens de pulvériser mes deux genoux - a été mon plus grand bonheur. Ta nature profonde était enfin dévoilée. Et jusqu'au bout, tu as été fantastique. Ou presque.

- Juste une question : tu comptes crever un jour ? »

Le regard de biais qu'elle lui avait lancé était suffisamment meurtrier pour qu'il éclate de rire :

« Oh… Mes petites taquineries commenceraient-elles à te porter sur les nerfs ? Quel joli spectacle ma foi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu ne devines pas ? »

Elle le vit reporter son attention sur la scène finale de l'histoire et, bien malgré elle, en fit de même. Son dernier geste, suspendu dans les airs. Cette Rachel-là s'apprêtait à plonger sa main dans la poitrine pantelante de ce qui restait de son adversaire. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une seule et unique chose : se saisir de ce cœur palpitant, le serrer entre ses doigts couverts de sang et d'entrailles jusqu'à le faire exploser, l'anéantir. Pourtant, elle n'en avait rien fait. Il existait pire châtiment, et elle se refusait à satisfaire le regard avide qui la fixait derrière son voile écarlate. Là encore, la colonne vertébrale se brisa net sans le moindre bruit. Mais la vibration de la rupture remonta le long de l'échine de la Rachel spectatrice, qui frissonna. Elle vit l'autre se relever une dernière fois et contempler son œuvre achevée. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas vu ce jour-là… Regarde. »

L'index de Dimitri s'était tendu, en direction d'une flaque de pénombre, à la limite entre cette bulle de passé et le présent relatif du surmonde. Deux silhouettes minuscules, et mal assurées sur leurs jambes s'en détachèrent, pas plus claires que l'obscurité dont elles s'échappaient. Rachel, glacée au-delà de toute expression, les suivit des yeux tandis qu'elles s'approchaient de celle qui avait été leur mère, et qui s'était muée en un monstre sanguinaire. Elles s'arrêtèrent juste derrière elle. Elle ne put que voir leur profils se lever et observer cette soudaine inconnue qui, toujours sans prendre conscience de leur présence, tourna le dos au champ de massacre pour s'en aller.

« Arrête ça. » La voix livide de Rachel parut se briser autour d'elle en une myriade d'éclats acérés. « Arrête ça… tout de suite !

- Moi ? Mais je n'y suis pour rien. » Elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il disait la vérité. « Je vois que tu n'es pas souvent revenue ici depuis toutes ces années, sinon, tu aurais su. La paix que tu as cru t'assurer n'a visiblement jamais été partagée par ceux que leur innocence aurait dû garantir.

- C'est toi ! C'est toi qui les as tués ! »

Avec la force qu'offrait la plus aveugle des colères, elle était enfin parvenue à se libérer de l'étreinte du temps, et avait saisi son demi-frère par le col, le secouant d'avant en arrière, encore et encore.

« Toi qui leur as tout enlevé ! Qui m'as tout enlevé ! Je te hais, je te hais comme je n'ai jamais haï quelqu'un d'autre ! Jamais tu ne souffriras suffisamment pour que cela me satisfasse, jamais tu m'entends ! »

Cette fois encore elle hurlait, mais le son de sa propre voix résonnait dans sa propre tête, au même rythme que les battements de son cœur, de plus en plus désordonnés. Elle aurait été bien en peine de se rendre compte de la crispation des traits de Dimitri tandis qu'elle le bousculait avec une fureur telle que l'atmosphère si particulière du lieu dans sa permanence languide se mit à crépiter autour d'eux, des éclairs dorés jaillissant du sol, et consumant les nuées de brume, ouvrant le passage au vide.

« Regarde… Regarde-toi ! »

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, il était parvenu à glisser un bras entre ceux de la jeune femme et avait empoigné son coude, écartant celui-ci d'un geste brusque :

« Regarde, je te dis ! » Rugit-il en agitant le bras prisonnier devant les yeux de sa propriétaire.

Celle-ci put alors constater que ses voiles n'avaient plus rien d'immaculé. Ils étaient rouges. Rouges. Non pas d'un vermeil éclatant, non, mais d'un écarlate sombre, opaque. Baissant la tête, elle aperçut les bordures du tissu, baignant dans une mare de sang, ce dernier se muant en une liqueur de plus en plus sombre, couleur de suie, couleur de mort. Ce noir grignotait l'espace et s'apprêtait à resserrer son étreinte autour de la jeune femme, pour lui faire franchir le seuil dont on ne revient jamais.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? Hein, dis, c'est ça ? » Il continua à lui parler et, sous l'emprise de sa soudaine frayeur, elle mit du temps à saisir le sens de ses paroles.

« Si tu laisses les choses en l'état, jamais tu ne pourras vivre la seconde vie que tu as décidé de t'offrir. Tu as gagné, Rachel… Tu m'entends, tu as gagné ! » Il avait laissé glisser sa main jusqu'au poignet marqué et du pouce, en caressait l'or incrusté dans la peau.

« Ceci le prouve. J'ai cru que cela m'était destiné, et cela d'ailleurs aurait peut-être pu se passer ainsi… Peu importe. Tu dois achever ce que tu as commencé.

- Je ne comprends pas… » Elle le contemplait, éberluée.

- L'ombre… Elle a toujours été là, et elle te poursuivra jusqu'à ce qu'elle te rattrape. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais tôt ou tard, elle t'atteindra. Si tu la laisses faire. Si tu continues à refuser de barrer la route au passé.

- Je dois… Je dois te tuer.

- Il était temps. » Elle se recula, soudain méfiante.

« Je ne peux pas avoir pitié de toi.

- Alors aies au moins pitié de toi-même. »

Elle s'enfuit. Les limbes de brume se refermant derrière elle, elle se mit à courir, s'éloignant plus loin, toujours plus loin, mais la voix de Dimitri la poursuivait, inflexible :

« Tu dois revenir vivante… Et tu me tueras ! »

* * *

Lorsque Saga la rejoignit, il savait déjà que contre toute attente, elle ne dormait pas. Ou plus. Sans savoir exactement ce qu'avait été la teneur de son cauchemar, il avait distingué par-delà l'agitation du cosmos de la jeune femme, un malaise palpable et nauséabond.

Aussi ne fut-il pas à proprement surpris de la trouver assise sur le lit, lampe de chevet allumée, les genoux remontés sous son menton, frissonnante malgré la chaleur ambiante. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre. Attendre qu'elle se détende, qu'elle déplie son corps contre ses jambes, son visage hagard et épuisé blotti dans le creux son cou. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il saisit le poignet gauche de la jeune femme entre ses doigts, et ne s'étonna pas de sa température, trop élevée. Une fois encore la jalousie le fusilla, de savoir qu'il n'était pas associé à ce destin commun.

« Tu seras toujours là… » L'entendit-il murmurer, tandis qu'elle se saisissait de sa main pour la serrer, la broyer dans la sienne. « … N'est-ce pas ? Il le faut… Sans toi, je ne pourrai pas… Je n'y arriverai pas. »

Il ne savait pas de quoi elle lui parlait. Ou du moins… Se trompait sans s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, au travers du contact de sa peau contre la sienne, il ressentait une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle dont il avait du mal à supporter la présence. Une chaleur unique, qui lui était destinée.

_Grèce continentale…_

Camus recula encore, regagnant un peu plus la lumière, délaissant l'obscurité. Troublé par les pulsations de son aura qui, s'éveillant progressivement, semblait tout à coup insistante et tendait vers celle, plus chaleureuse, tout à côté de lui, il voulut cependant s'affranchir des vibrations étrangement accordées aux siennes qui s'en dégageaient. Il aurait souhaité se persuader que c'était là, la première fois qu'il percevait cette résonance… Or, il savait en son for intérieur qu'il n'en était rien. La différence… Avant il était le seul à en avoir conscience. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Mais ce n'était pas… possible. Esquissant un vague signe de la tête sans signification particulièrement bien définie, il tourna les talons, soudain désireux de fuir. Une fois de plus.

« Non, attends. » L'étreinte sur son poignet le stoppa net dans son élan. Celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec l'emprise précédente sur son bras. Il n'y avait aucune force. Juste… Juste la sensation d'une paume posée sur sa peau, et dont les doigts venaient de glisser au creux de sa propre main. Avant de s'entrelacer aux siens. Paralysé, le Verseau sentit plus qu'il ne vit Milo se rapprocher de lui, dans son dos, sans le toucher cependant. Puis sa voix. Mal maîtrisée.

« Je n'accepte pas cette idée. Je ne l'accepterai jamais. Quoi que tu fasses, ou que tu dises, quelle que soit la confiance que tu pourrais me réclamer, ou celle que je pourrais t'accorder, je refuse. Je ne laisserai plus jamais faire ça.

- Milo… » Ravalant maladroitement sa salive, Camus parvint tant bien que mal à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même : « Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne _sais _pas. Ne décide pas à ma place.

- Pas à la tienne, non. Mais à la nôtre. Tu… »

Les doigts de Milo assurèrent leur prise et, malgré son refus paniqué de l'évidence, Camus se surprit à répondre à cette muette sollicitation, conscient tout à coup de l'étroitesse du chemin s'ouvrant devant lui.

« Si tu tombes, je tombe. Si c'est l'obscurité que tu choisis, alors je t'y suivrai quoi qu'il en coûte, parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, et toi non plus.

- Je ne veux pas, fit le Verseau d'une voix qu'il reconnut à peine comme la sienne. Pas toi.

- Si cela peut te ramener, si cela peut me rendre celui que je n'ai pas vu s'éloigner de moi, de tout ce qu'il est et de tout ce qu'il m'a offert sans qu'il le sache, alors... »

Le Verseau se retourna, lentement. La résonance s'était encore accentuée, le sang battait à ses tempes jusqu'à l'assourdir. Mais cette douleur montante ne se déchiffrait pas sur son visage, toujours aussi lisse, ni dans son regard, toujours aussi glacé. Elle ne transparut qu'au moment où, à peine perceptible, une onde de cosmos se répandit à la surface de son corps, telle une mince couche protectrice de prime abord, mais dont la véritable finalité résidait dans l'expression muette de ses hésitations, de ses doutes, et aussi dans sa soif de comprendre. De savoir. Et la réponse lui parvint de leurs mains jointes entre eux, remontant le long de ses nerfs, glissant un frisson sur son échine. L'espace d'un instant suspendu, il se rappela les mots de Milo, quelques semaines plus tôt… _« Mon amitié… est la seule chose que je peux t'offrir. »_ Il ne doutait pas que cela n'ait pas changé. La réponse était toujours la même. Mais cette fois… Dans cette promesse, les derniers vestiges de l'incertitude de Milo avaient purement et simplement disparu. Mais la sienne ? Il ne pouvait pas ne pas envisager toutes les conséquences de cette offre, il n'avait pas le droit de _prendre _sans se soucier de ce que cela remettrait en cause. Pour tous les deux. Milo y avait-il seulement réfléchi ? Et puis, pourquoi maintenant ? Quelques jours de plus et… Et quoi ? Après tout…

Le cosmos du Verseau s'amincit jusqu'à disparaître. Desserrant les lèvres, il murmura :

« Je crois que nous devrions rentrer.

- Moi, je ne crois pas. »

* * *

Le don de l'autre dans son entièreté et sa plénitude. Celui qu'on n'attendait plus, que l'on avait espéré sans jamais y croire, un rêve étiolé par les années, un souvenir de ce qui n'avait jamais été et qui n'aurait jamais dû être.

La sensation de retrouver pourtant, malgré la conscience aigue de l'impossible, un être connu jusqu'au dernier atome de son âme et de son corps, de ne pas s'en saisir, mais plutôt de se fondre en lui. De mourir et de revenir. De revenir et de mourir. Une fois, dix fois, au-delà de la souffrance de l'autre, si vite étouffée, si vite écartée, devant l'accord soudain parfait, complet, abolissant le monde et ses réalités.

Des mots simples, quelques murmures, un souffle, un silence peuplé d'oubli et de sublime, d'un désir puissant, de la réponse offerte, et puis juste un cri. Un autre. Deux corps, l'un protecteur, l'autre protégé, enlacés, épuisés, affamés, se rencontrant, se reconnaissant, toujours liés par la résonance de l'évidence absolue, sans plus d'obligation, ni de promesse.

La tendresse d'une union, dans la satisfaction des sens, dans la jouissance pure, dans la volonté de l'un à accueillir l'autre, celui qui veut être là, être offert, donner pour ne plus jamais perdre celui qui retrouve la lumière, qui s'éveille enfin, qui tourne le dos à la honte et à la douleur.

Encore. Un baiser qui se mue en un abandon mutuel dans l'apprentissage de l'autre, de son goût, de sa saveur, des mains qui s'égarent une fois de plus, une fois de trop, un corps qui se tend, en demande, un corps qui cède malgré sa force. Un visage perdu dans l'odeur d'une nuque, des épaules enserrées par des bras tendres, et, toujours, la brûlure, incandescente, délicieuse, étroite menant des extrémités les plus profondes et les plus intimes, à l'éblouissement le plus éclatant, le plus fou, le plus inconcevable.

Le sommeil enfin, redouté et repoussé le long d'heures trop courtes, mais inexorable, qui s'empare des corps, s'insinue dans les esprits, à la fois bienfaiteur et malfaiteur, parce qu'insidieux, parce que synonyme de sursis. Le dernier sursis.

_18 juin 2004 – Grèce continentale, petit matin…_

Il n'était pas six heures, et pourtant le soleil avait déjà quitté depuis belle lurette l'horizon méditerranéen. Dans un ciel sans nuage, il assénait ses rayons sur un port à peine éveillé. L'un d'entre eux se glissa au travers des persiennes disjointes de l'appartement inoccupé au-dessus de la boulangerie. L'artisan s'était toujours félicité que les propriétaires n'aient jamais mis leur bien en location. Bon, il y avait bien un peu de passage de temps à autres, mais après tout, la famille Antinaïkos n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de modeste complément pour alimenter une fortune déjà plus que conséquente. Et le boulanger, lui, n'avait de fait pas à justifier de sa bruyante activité matinale face à des locataires forcément mal embouchés.

Ce matin-là, il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil à la silhouette qui s'éloignait dans la rue déserte. La porte à côté de son magasin venait de se refermer et, peu habitué à ce bruit incongru, il avait suspendu l'agencement de ses étals pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Bon. Qui que ce soit, celui-là ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur d'avoir été réveillé aussi tôt.

Le rayon de soleil fureteur finit par atteindre le lit en désordre, ainsi que les yeux encore fermés de son occupant. Ce dernier, dans un soupir endormi, releva le bras comme pour chasser l'importun avant de lui tourner le dos. Puis de se réveiller pour de bon.

Il fallut de longues secondes à Camus avant de se rappeler où il était, pourquoi il y était, et surtout… avec qui il était.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il se laissa rouler sur le dos, les bras en croix.

Avant de ramener ses mains sur son visage.

« Non… Oh bon sang… Non ! »


	41. Chapitre 33

**CHAPITRE 33**

_Temple des Poissons, Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, 18 Juin 2004…_

Shaka redescendait de l'économat où il avait pris livraison de ses billets d'avion et récupéré son passeport renouvelé. Il s'était surpris à fouiller au fond de la pochette qu'on lui avait remise… Pour y trouver des billets de retour. Sans date cela dit, mais leur présence lui arracha un sourire contrit. Il avait eu tort de douter de Saga, et de sa prévoyance optimiste. Optimiste ? A moins que le Pope n'ait voulu par cette attention particulière leur offrir à tous l'espoir de poursuivre une vie pour laquelle la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient redécouvert un intérêt soudain.

L'ombre du parvis du douzième temple lui lança un appel silencieux, alors qu'il passait devant. Un sondage rapide lui apprit que Thétis s'y trouvait, sans doute en train de préparer ses bagages en prévision de leur vol en fin de journée. Il hésita. Avant de bifurquer vers l'arrière du temple.

En effet, la porte des appartements de la jeune femme était grande ouverte.

« Je te dérange ?

- Hein ? Non, non, entre. » Elle se tourna vers lui à son approche, les deux mains encombrées par une pile de cahiers, et l'accueillit avec un sourire. Tandis qu'il pénétrait dans ce qui tenait lieu de salon, il avisa un joyeux désordre, plutôt inattendu. Elle répondit de bonne grâce à son regard interrogateur :

« Je range les lieux avant de partir. Mes affaires, et celles que mon oncle m'a laissées. » Elle leva les bras, lui désignant ce dont elle était chargée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ses journaux intimes. » Une note de tendresse perça sous sa voix : « Il me les avait fait remettre à sa mort. Tiens, tu veux voir ?

- Je… Je ne voudrais pas…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Prends celui de dessus, là. »

Il la déchargea du premier cahier de la pile, avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers un coin de la pièce où une grande malle ouverte l'attendait.

« Pourquoi ranges-tu ainsi tes effets personnels ? Demanda-t-il tout en feuilletant avec précaution les pages sur lesquelles s'étalait une écriture peu ample, mais largement déliée, tout en boucles et en arabesques.

- Parce que… » Du coin de l'œil, il la vit se redresser mais demeurer immobile devant la malle, le dos tourné. « Parce que je ne voudrais pas tout laisser comme ça, si quelqu'un d'autre doit occuper mon temple. »

Il observa un instant sa fine silhouette se détachant devant la fenêtre, avant de répondre, sur un ton léger :

« Hum… Ça serait dommage de ne pas utiliser ces billets de retour, pourtant. » Il vit ses épaules s'affaisser avant qu'elle ne fasse volte-face, son sourire lumineux reléguant dans l'ombre les relents de son angoisse :

« Tu as raison… comme toujours. »

L'indien s'était installé sur un coin de table pour ne pas gêner la jeune femme dans ses va-et-vient et plongé dans sa lecture. Il avait très peu connu Aphrodite, ou du moins, l'avait très peu côtoyé. Ce chevalier d'or, le plus âgé de sa génération après Dôkho, était décédé onze ans plus tôt et les dernières années de sa vie, il les avait passées à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire pour l'essentiel, au début pour remplir les missions que lui confiait Saga, ensuite pour ne plus réapparaître que sporadiquement jusqu'à son retour. Ou plutôt celui de son corps. Shaka n'avait jamais oublié ce visage que la vie avait déserté, laissant derrière elle les stigmates d'une souffrance dont il ne pouvait alors comprendre la nature. Non pas qu'il était en mesure à ce jour de mieux la définir, mais son souvenir éveillait à présent en lui les échos diffus d'une chose qu'il était susceptible d'appréhender. Elle lui semblait proche. Beaucoup plus proche.

Les derniers mots tracés par la main d'Aphrodite levèrent dans son esprit un coin du voile. Ainsi… La Vierge frissonna. S'il s'était toujours plus ou moins douté que l'empathie des Poissons avait allègrement outrepassé les limites que celui qui se croyait son maître lui avait imposées, pour entraîner ce dernier dans la mort, il n'avait jamais rien su des raisons l'ayant mené à de telles extrémités.

Kanon ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point il était tombé juste, lorsqu'il avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à la Vierge. Thétis… il ne la regardait pas. Sa présence virevoltait autour de lui, cela lui suffisait. Mais elle se sur-imprimait sur les pages déformées du journal, tandis qu'il prenait toute la mesure du danger permanent auquel la jeune femme était soumise, de par sa nature profonde. Elle aimait elle aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Pas celui qu'il aurait souhaité, bien entendu, mais ce n'était pas cela le plus important. Aimait-elle de cette manière ? Comme son oncle avait lui-même aimé jusqu'à en perdre la vie ?

En butte à ces questions pour lesquelles il n'entrevoyait pas le plus petit embryon de réponse, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait cessé de s'agiter et le contemplait, songeuse, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Shaka ? » Il eut un sursaut, quittant précipitamment son coin de table.

- Excuse-moi… Tu m'as parlé ? Je… » Il baissa les yeux sur le journal ouvert entre ses mains, qu'il referma avec soin avant de le lui rendre. « Je suis désolé pour Aphrodite. Ce qui lui est arrivé est très triste.

- Tu trouves ? »

Décontenancé, il la suivit du regard, tandis qu'elle allait ranger le cahier avec ses semblables, au fond de la malle. « C'est très beau au contraire. Il a vécu pleinement, n'a jamais eu la moindre hésitation. Et il est mort en aimant, sans souhaiter autre chose… » Elle se redressa, tournée à demi vers son alter ego : « Il était heureux.

- Ce n'est pas un peu trop… absolu ? Je veux dire… Il aurait pu se rendre compte qu'il allait trop loin. Son expérience et…

- Ce genre de sentiment ne peut pas être relatif, tu sais, quelle que soit la forme qu'il revêt.

- La mort ne me semble pas en être le meilleur aboutissement, cela dit. »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, une étincelle d'indulgence au fond des yeux : « Qui a parlé d'aller jusque là ?

- Mais… »

Il se retrouva bientôt assis sur le canapé, ou plutôt ce qui en restait, à l'étroit entre des tas de vêtements et des piles de livres. Elle s'était laissée tomber sans façon aux pieds de la Vierge après lui avoir servi un verre de thé glacé et le considérait à présent avec attention :

« Tu l'as lu comme moi : Aphrodite n'avait pas conscience du danger. Et quand bien même il s'en serait rendu compte… Je ne pense pas que cela aurait changé quelque chose. Il a fait le choix qu'il estimait être le plus respectueux pour la personne qu'il aimait et pour lui-même. Il n'a pas tenu compte du reste, et il a bien fait. Mais cela ne signifie pas que son attitude doive constituer une règle générale.

- Ne pas songer aux conséquences, c'est cela ?

- Cela non plus n'est pas une règle. » Elle eut un rire, visiblement amusée du sérieux avec lequel Shaka semblait intégrer ses explications. « Tu ne peux pas toujours tout expliquer avec la seule raison, tu sais.

- C'est ce que je commence à comprendre… Mais ce n'est pas facile. J'essaie… J'essaie de trouver des exemples autour de moi. »

Elle fut touchée par cette volonté de rattraper l'enseignement que son ancienne existence au service de Dieu ne lui avait pas dispensé. Il peinait pourtant à se débarrasser de ses habitudes et de ses réflexes… Mais il y parviendrait, elle en était convaincue. Ce qu'elle avait toujours perçu chez lui, cette humanité qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée du carcan imposé par un destin qu'il n'avait pas choisi, sa foi dans les hommes, son cœur… Elle glissa une main dans celle de l'indien, et resserra ses doigts entre les siens. Le souffle de la Vierge se bloqua, et ce fut dans un murmure qu'il demanda :

« Et toi ? Jusqu'où irais-tu ? »

_Temple du Scorpion, Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire, un peu plus tôt…_

Le souterrain, ce n'était pas mieux, finalement. Et cela ne l'avait pas sauvé. Si lui avait vu les lumières allumées chez le Taureau en parvenant au sommet de la falaise, nul doute que l'observation avait été réciproque. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'Aldébaran fût toujours aussi matinal ! Camus était néanmoins parvenu à se satisfaire de l'idée qu'il s'agissait là de l'unique signe de vie tangible qu'il avait croisé sur sa route avant de s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité du passage. Escorté par un globe cristallin de sa création, aussi lumineux que possible compte tenu de l'état d'agitation extrême qui malmenait son cosmos, le Verseau avait gravi à toute allure le boyau rocheux pour déboucher, couvert de poussière entre autres choses non identifiées sur le parvis du Palais. Là non plus, aucun signe de vie, juste les auras au repos de Rachel et de Saga. Bon. Ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour se faire surprendre. Ramenant avec soin les velléités hasardeuses de son propre cosmos derrière une solide barrière mentale, il avait rejoint sans encombre le bureau du Pope. Et une fois à l'intérieur…

_Je suis un imbécile_. Camus baissa les yeux sur son poing, qu'il venait tout juste de desserrer. Au creux de sa paume encore moite, les clés découpaient leur sombre crénelage. Forcément, un espace de rangement leur était dévolu. Et évidemment, il ne le connaissait pas.

Si le Verseau avait pris la peine de réfléchir ne serait-ce que cinq petites minutes, il aurait envisagé une solution beaucoup plus raisonnable… Plus logique. Il aurait rendu ce fichu trousseau à celui qui l'avait emprunté, en douce sans nul doute, lequel aurait pu le remettre à sa place avec toute la discrétion requise. Mais réfléchir, en cet instant, était hors de portée de ses capacités, capacités pourtant largement prouvées et éprouvées par le passé. Les circonvolutions de son cerveau s'étaient muées depuis l'aube en une inextricable pelote de nerfs.

Il avait fini par déposer avec délicatesse les clés au milieu de la table de travail, méticuleusement rangée. A tel point d'ailleurs qu'après réflexion, il les avait fait glisser de leur position initiale jusqu'à un recoin en adéquation avec l'harmonie générale.

Au fin fond du brouillard qui embrumait ses pensées, Camus avait cependant déniché quelques points d'ancrage avec la réalité. La date. Le programme du jour. Dans moins de deux heures, le dernier Conseil devait démarrer. Puis son départ serait effectif, à l'instar de celui de la moitié de ses compagnons. Deux heures…

Très vite la lancinance des questions sans queue ni tête qu'il trimballait depuis l'aube avait repris son travail de fond, tandis que de l'eau glacée giclait sur ses épaules. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il ne cessait d'y apporter des embryons de réponses, confus, contradictoires, et dont aucun ne lui apportait la moindre satisfaction. La seule certitude qu'il réussissait à extraire de ce maelström informe était… qu'il fallait que ça s'arrête. Et vite. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à s'interroger inlassablement sur tout et n'importe quoi, se demandant s'il avait compris ce qu'il convenait, si au contraire il était complètement tombé à côté, s'il avait bien fait, mal fait, s'il venait de briser les derniers vestiges de deux existences, ou si au contraire, il…

* * *

L'ombre des colonnes commençait à se redresser sur les dalles de marbre usées par les siècles, au fur et à mesure que le soleil décrochait de l'horizon pour gagner les premières marches de son parcours journalier. Le silence régnait au cœur de la forêt de doriennes et Camus en contourna encore trois avant de parvenir devant la porte des appartements du Scorpion. Il leva son index replié… qui se suspendit à mi-parcours. Hésitant. Tournant le dos au vantail… il ne s'en éloigna pas pour autant. Il finit par faire volte-face, détaillant de nouveau les nervures et les ornements de cette satanée porte derrière laquelle il percevait la présence de Milo avec autant d'acuité que si ce dernier s'était tenu en face de lui. A côté de lui. Contre lui. _Et merde_.

« Camus… Rentre. »

Le Verseau se figea dans une immobilité si absolue que n'importe laquelle des statues dispersées dans le Domaine Sacré la lui aurait enviée en cet instant précis. Et pour la toute première fois de sa vie il expérimenta la panique.

Il fallut qu'il aille rattraper la dernière étincelle de courage sur le point de le déserter pour trouver la force de pousser le panneau de bois. Et de pénétrer dans des lieux qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien mais qui ne lui avaient jamais été plus étrangers que ce jour-là.

Milo, debout, lui présentait un profil concentré, tandis qu'il mettait la dernière main à son sac de voyage posé sur la table devant lui, faisant coulisser les dernières fermetures, ajustant un cadenas dans un claquement sec. Un rangement sommaire de la pièce principale avait également été fait, et quant à l'unique représentant – rachitique – du règne végétal présent, il avait été poussé sous la fenêtre de la cuisine, quelques gouttes perlant au bord de ses maigres feuilles. En temps normal, Camus n'aurait pas porté une attention aussi soutenue à de tels détails, mais compte tenu de son état d'esprit actuel, n'importe quoi était susceptible de lui fournir un sujet d'étude hautement intéressant. N'importe quoi… Excepté l'homme qui venait enfin de lui faire face.

En dépit de la furieuse envie de fuir qui lui tordait les entrailles, il soutint le regard étrangement muet du Scorpion. Tous deux se dévisagèrent, le temps d'une seconde interminable avant que Milo ne se détourne, sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Camus le vit rejoindre la fenêtre grande ouverte sur le contrebas du Domaine Sacré, et s'adosser au chambranle, sans vraiment repousser son visiteur, mais sans non plus lui témoigner un accueil débordant d'enthousiasme. Du moins le comprit-il ainsi.

La gêne soudaine qui venait de plomber l'espace entre eux était si dense que le Verseau se surprit à inspirer profondément, comme à la recherche d'un air raréfié. Et lorsque ce qu'il croyait être un soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine oppressée, il eut la stupéfaction d'entendre sa propre voix, presque méconnaissable, coasser subitement :

« Tu t'es enfui.

- Tu en aurais fait autant si tu en avais eu l'occasion. » La réponse avait été immédiate, sans appel. Et surtout… impeccablement juste.

Camus finit par rejoindre son alter ego à la fenêtre, tournant néanmoins le dos à celle-ci pour s'appuyer contre son rebord, après avoir extrait un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche arrière. De façon inexplicable et en dépit de ce premier échange, brutal, la tension entre eux s'était abaissée de quelques crans. Les mots échangés avaient suffi à noyer le silence et à libérer les esprits, ouvrant la voie à une discussion incontournable.

« J'avais besoin de temps, pour réfléchir, admit le Scorpion au bout d'un moment. Pour remettre de l'ordre. » Camus laissa échapper un son informe, à mi chemin entre le rire et le cri :

« Ça, c'était _avant _qu'il fallait le faire.

- Ah oui, j'aurais dû prendre exemple sur toi, tu as évidemment réfléchi avant de choisir de partir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Je te demande pardon ?

- Ça suffit, Camus. Cesse de me mentir. »

Sous le regard las que Milo lui jeta, le Verseau courba la nuque. Il aurait préféré y lire de la colère, mais son compagnon ne lui octroya pas cette grâce. Non, tout ce qu'il y vit fut de l'amertume, alourdie d'une peine sincère.

« Comment ?

- Ton visage. Tes yeux. Ton attitude. Depuis quand as-tu pris cette décision ? Hier ? Plusieurs jours ?... Camus ! » Ce dernier sursauta, avant de reporter son attention, hésitant, sur l'autre qui le contemplait, l'impuissance et l'incompréhension chevillées au coin des lèvres. « … Qu'as-tu bien pu croire, mon ami… Poursuivit le Scorpion d'une voix sourde et fatiguée.

- Que c'était… Que c'était la meilleure solution pour toi. » Camus n'avait toujours pas allumé sa cigarette, qu'il continuait à faire danser entre ses doigts, d'un air absent. « Jusqu'ici, j'avais réussi à préserver ta vie, celle que tu aimais vivre, celle dans laquelle tu as toujours été le plus à l'aise. Mais par ma faute, tu… Je voulais te la rendre. Ton existence. Et pour cela, il fallait… Il faut que j'en sorte. Milo… » Le Verseau avait relevé la tête. « … J'ai pensé que…

- Tu t'es trompé. » Les doigts du Scorpion s'étaient repliés en un poing au bout du bras tendu contre sa cuisse et il ne quittait pas son compagnon des yeux. « Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre une telle décision, seul. Tu ne peux pas défaire ce qui est fait… Nous… Cela nous concerne tous les deux. Et… De toute manière…

- … Je ne peux plus partir, maintenant. »

Ce n'était pas une accusation, mais une simple constatation. Néanmoins, les traits soudain crispés, Milo marmonna tout en se détournant :

« Pourquoi ? C'était vraiment ce que tu voulais ? Si c'est le cas, rien ne m'autorise à t'imposer quoi que ce soit.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

Camus s'était décidé ; les volutes bleutées s'élevèrent, avant de s'échapper vers l'extérieur, se dissipant dans la chaleur montante.

« J'avais fait ce choix, c'est vrai. Mais… » Il se mordit les lèvres, tergiversa, avant de poursuivre, comme pour lui-même : « Finalement, c'est peut-être toi qui as raison. »

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire…_

« Saga, ils sont déjà en bas.

- Je t'attendais pour descendre. »

Le Pope leva les yeux de son bureau vers la porte ouverte sur le couloir, encadrant la silhouette longiligne de sa compagne. Malgré les quelques heures de sommeil dans lesquelles ils s'étaient tous deux laissés sombrer, le visage de Rachel portait encore les stigmates de sa fatigue mentale. Néanmoins, elle lui souriait d'un air serein. Avisant le bras levé de la jeune femme le long du chambranle et sa main posée sur le bois, il vit un ruban de soie ébène enroulé autour du poignet marqué. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire ; son choix ne lui appartenait pas.

« J'arrive. » Marmonna-t-il, en reportant son attention sur sa table de travail. Quelque chose avait été déplacé ? Non, ce n'était pas exactement ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Elle l'avait rejoint et, passant un bras négligent autour des hanches du Pope, l'écarta en douceur. « C'est quoi ce trousseau de clés ? »

_Evidemment. _Le faisant disparaître d'une main preste dans le tiroir dont il n'aurait jamais dû sortir, il rétorqua, pince sans rire :

« Ne pose pas de questions dont tu ne veux pas connaître les réponses.

- Oh, alors ça… » Elle fit mine de le rattraper dans le couloir, tandis qu'il commençait à dévaler les escaliers dans un éclat de rire. « Viens voir un peu par ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Saga… Saga ! »

Le couple était hilare en atteignant le rez-de-chaussée et, comme mû par une même inspiration subite, s'arrêta pile devant les portes fermées de la salle du conseil. Derrière bruissaient les voix de leurs alter ego, étouffées par la respectable épaisseur des panneaux de chêne. La réalité les attendait.

Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas ri ainsi ? Cette même question traversa leurs esprits alors que leurs regards se croisaient une dernière fois, complices, mais où déjà l'ombre de l'angoisse reprenait ses droits. Les prunelles émeraude se perdirent dans celles nervurées d'or d'où les derniers vestiges d'un rire cristallin n'avaient pas encore tout à fait disparu… Elle lui sourit d'ailleurs, une nouvelle fois, avec douceur. Inexplicablement, il sentit le poids revenu sur ses épaules s'alléger quelque peu et murmura, sa main glissant jusqu'au poignet couvert de soie pour le serrer entre ses doigts :

« La dernière ligne droite… Nous sommes prêts ?

- Nous ne le serons jamais autant. » Répondit-elle dans un même chuchotement. Et dans un même élan ils repoussèrent les portes devant eux.

* * *

En effet tout le monde était déjà là… ou presque.

Kanon, qui s'engouffra dans la salle en coup de vent pratiquement sur leurs talons faillit percuter son aîné, lequel fit un pas de côté au dernier moment le laissant charitablement s'encastrer dans le siège le plus proche. Le cadet ronchonna pour la forme tout en se frottant une hanche douloureuse avant de saluer ses pairs et son frère qu'il n'avait quitté que quelques heures plus tôt au vu de ce rendez-vous particulièrement matinal.

Il l'observait du coin de l'oeil tout en achevant ses dernières poignées de main. C'était étrange… L'homme qui, encore la veille au soir, souffrait le martyr, en proie à sa culpabilité, ses doutes, ses déchirements apparaissait ce matin-là plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Le souvenir de leur conversation était encore vivace dans l'esprit de Kanon, et il pouvait l'être d'ailleurs… Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi.

Il remarqua que Thétis observait également le Pope, avec discrétion. Néanmoins, pas le moindre indice de surprise ne se lisait sur son visage. Sans doute avait-elle décelé chez l'aîné des jumeaux quelque trace de la réflexion qu'il avait enfin menée à son terme…

Kanon laissa un sourire tendre lui échapper, le doux visage de sa compagne imprimé derrière ses paupières. Elle avait été d'une patience angélique. Il l'avait réveillée pourtant, simplement pour lui parler, pour laisser son cœur soudain trop gonflé de craintes et d'inquiétudes s'épancher auprès d'elle qui savait si bien l'écouter et comprendre tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais su exprimer avec des mots. Elle l'avait rassuré, par ses paroles apaisantes, mais aussi et surtout par sa seule présence, chaude et tendre. Une présence dans laquelle il avait fini par se fondre, avec une ardeur née d'un sentiment d'urgence encore un peu plus exacerbé. Elle l'avait laissé l'aimer, pour lui offrir à son tour l'anesthésie de l'apaisement du corps à défaut de celui de l'esprit. Il avait somnolé à ses côtés jusqu'à l'aube, mais sans vraiment s'endormir. Et à présent, la sensation de son frère rasséréné à ses côtés le soulageait à un tel point que le sommeil qui n'avait pas voulu de lui au cours de la nuit précédente menaçait de faire valoir ses droits.

Il étouffait un bâillement quand le Pope, dont le regard balaya la salle une fois de plus, quitte à repasser devant les portes toujours ouvertes, demanda sèchement :

« Ils sont où, les deux autres ? »

_Temple du Scorpion, Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire…_

Le frais souvenir de la nuit précédente s'imposa entre eux, cet intervalle figé dans le temps, au cœur duquel chacun avait laissé derrière soi le poids de ses doutes et de ses incertitudes pour se retrouver, ensemble, seuls et éloignés d'un monde dont ils s'étaient volontairement retirés, l'espace de quelques heures volées. Aucun mensonge n'avait été de mise. Aucune échappatoire, ni aucun refuge. Pour la première fois de leurs vies, entièrement dépouillés des apparences, ils s'étaient reconnus. Tous deux savaient que nulle obligation de quelque espèce que ce fût n'avait présidé à cette précieuse rencontre, et aucun n'envisageait ne serait-ce que l'idée de rejeter sur l'autre la _faute _de cette mutuelle découverte. Ils l'avaient voulue, souhaitée, du plus profond de leurs âmes. L'un l'avait rêvée… L'autre lui avait donné corps et vie. Ainsi unis dans une complétude absolue, ils avaient lu, chez l'autre, en l'autre, leurs sentiments pleins et entiers, dépourvus des voiles ternes et opaques des règles et des usages, des définitions rigides et au final vides de sens. Un sens dont ils avaient eux-mêmes, dans un accord muet et parfait, défini les termes. Leurs termes.

Il n'avait manqué à Camus que la dernière des confirmations de ce qu'il avait perçu par-delà le cosmos de Milo, de ce que ce dernier lui avait offert avec une liberté et une confiance absolues. Si beau, si parfait… Y croire sans la moindre restriction, ni retenue, relevait aux yeux du Verseau de la plus grande des prétentions. Qui était-il, lui, pour oser croire qu'il méritait un tel don ? Et à présent qu'il percevait de nouveau, si proche de Milo, un écho de cette plénitude qui l'avait stupéfié, il savait. Il savait que tout cela était bien réel. Et il avait peur.

Le Scorpion entrapercevait le profil de Camus à demi occulté par de longues mèches océanes échappées de la masse retenue derrière ses épaules. Sans pourtant déceler son regard, il devinait la bataille qui se livrait dans son coeur. Lui-même, en dépit des deux petites heures de tranquillité qu'il était parvenu à arracher au tourbillon des événements, ne se sentait guère sûr de lui. Oui, il avait pris le temps d'examiner la situation actuelle sous toutes ses coutures, de retracer le chemin parcouru depuis ces derniers mois… Et même s'il avait conscience que tout au fond de lui, ne subsistait pas de réel doute, son esprit s'évertuait à se raccrocher à des repères qui se délitaient, les uns après les autres. De sa propre initiative. Il avait encore le choix : se laisser porter, comme il l'avait toujours fait et penser que d'autres, _l'autre_, saurait quoi faire, ou faire sien ce nouvel équilibre pour s'y retrouver, s'y accepter et surtout, surtout intégrer définitivement à son existence celui sans lequel il demeurerait à jamais incomplet.

« Milo… Quoi qu'il en soit… »

Le Verseau, sans se redresser, avait tendu son bras vers l'arrière, pour laisser tomber sa cendre à l'extérieur : « …Où veux-tu que tout cela nous mène ? »

Le grec hésita. Avant de prendre une grande inspiration… Pour la libérer dans un rire :

« Pourquoi ? Il faut donc que cela nous mène obligatoirement quelque part ? »

Camus s'attendait à trouver une petite flamme ironique au fond du regard azur qui s'était posé sur lui. Il en fut pour ses frais. Tout ce qu'il aperçut dans cet océan limpide fut une sincère surprise, à peine mâtinée d'une légère inquiétude dont il ne savait si elle ne concernait que son propriétaire ou si elle lui était destinée. _Milo… Ton insouciance…_

« Ce n'est pas toi. Tu ne… Enfin, » le Verseau avait haussé les épaules, sans grande conviction toutefois. « … Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- En effet, fit l'autre, sur un ton tranquille. Je reste ce que je suis, et ce que je serai toujours. Rien ne change... Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que tout est enfin… complet ? Oui, je crois que c'est le mot. "Complet". »

Camus demeura stupéfait devant le sourire franc et lumineux que lui adressa Milo en cet instant. Un sourire qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des semaines entières. Un sourire qu'il désespérait de ne jamais revoir. La confiance était là, de nouveau, il percevait avec une gratitude presque timide le lien qui se retissait entre eux petit à petit, plus solide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Une ultime fois il fut tenté d'argumenter, pour savoir, pour deviner derrière les réponses du Scorpion ce que ce dernier gardait au fond de son cœur, qu'il ne lui dévoilait pas ouvertement, il l'avait compris. Et il aurait relancé la discussion si une voix grondante d'exaspération ne s'était pas invitée dans les esprits des deux hommes avec une délicatesse certaine :

_« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! On vous attend, je vous signale ! Magnez-vous le train ! »_

Sursautant de concert, ils s'entre-regardèrent, mi-amusés, mi-atterrés et, avec un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale qui lui faisait face, Milo commenta :

« On ferait mieux de ne pas traîner.

- Je pars devant.

- Non… Je t'accompagne. »

_Palais du Domaine Sacré, Sanctuaire…_

Pour l'arrivée discrète, ils pourraient repasser. Tous leurs compagnons étaient déjà installés à leurs places respectives lorsque les deux hommes entrouvrirent les portes, s'imaginant déjà avoir l'occasion de se fondre l'air de rien au milieu d'eux. Sans un mot, et sous le regard particulièrement peu amène de leur Pope, il gagnèrent leurs sièges, environnés de silences.

Camus n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour expérimenter cette impression terrifiante que celle d'être transparent aux yeux de ceux qui l'entouraient. Non pas qu'il se sentît ignoré, bien au contraire. Il lui semblait que les yeux rivés sur lui déchiffraient sans le moindre effort chacune des lignes inscrites dans le livre ouvert qu'il se croyait être devenu. Et Milo n'était pas en reste, lui qui se glissa entre Dôkho et Aioros les yeux baissés, espérant sans trop y croire qu'escamoter le miroir de son âme derrière une frange de boucles azur suffirait à lui conserver un minimum de contenance.

Le grondement annonciateur d'un éclat de rire italien fut sur le point d'annihiler le dernier de ses espoirs lorsqu'il entendit plutôt qu'il ne vit Angelo ravaler maladroitement sa salive dans une imprécation incompréhensible. Shura, avec une souplesse inattendue de sa part, venait de se contorsionner suffisamment sur son siège pour parvenir à asséner sous la table un coup de pied bien senti dans la cheville du Cancer et ce, en dépit de sa position décentrée vis-à-vis de ce dernier.

« Quitte à être les derniers, autant l'être pour tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Saga posa le bout de ses doigts nerveux sur deux enveloppes blanches qu'il fit glisser d'une pichenette sur le plateau lisse jusqu'à Milo, puis Camus. « J'espère qu'au moins vos sacs sont prêts, vous décollez dans trois heures. »

Ils s'abstinrent de répondre, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil au contenu, lequel sembla les satisfaire ou pour le moins, les soulager.

« Bon ! » L'aîné des jumeaux, redressant les épaules, avait posé ses deux mains à plat sur la table avant de les joindre sous son menton, bien ajustées l'une contre l'autre. « Nous y sommes. » Instantanément, tous les regards avaient convergé vers lui, attentifs… et décidés. Quel chemin parcouru depuis un an… Un siècle.

Le passé, pourtant récent, se sur imprima dans son esprit, tandis qu'il revoyait ces mêmes visages alors perclus de doutes quelques mois plus tôt, les uns résignés, les autres renfrognés, tous différents dans leurs attitudes, leurs perceptions quant à leur rôle et à leur existence. Aujourd'hui, ces différences n'avaient plus cours et pour la première fois depuis quinze longues, très longues années, Saga avait le sentiment que tous, lui y compris, regardaient dans la même direction. La leur ? Ce qu'il avait enfin compris la nuit précédente ternit cette idée. La direction qui leur avait été imposée, voilà ce vers quoi ils allaient tous tendre, ou du moins tenter de le faire. Les raisons en demeuraient toujours autant diverses en fonction des individus, mais ces distinctions se trouvaient lissées par l'unité au sein de laquelle ils allaient dorénavant évoluer. Une unité parfaite ? Cela, seul le proche avenir le leur confirmerait et il valait mieux qu'il en fût ainsi d'ailleurs. Mais d'ici là… Les liens entre eux étaient déjà suffisamment solides pour influer sur leurs perceptions respectives, les uns par rapport aux autres.

Mü se frotta la nuque d'un air absent et Saga, observant avec plus d'attention le Bélier installé à ses côtés, lui demanda silencieusement :

_« Tout va bien ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout à l'heure, mais tu as l'air fatigué…_

_- Je n'ai pas cessé de me réveiller la nuit dernière, _avoua l'atlante. _J'ai eu à chaque fois l'impression que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans mon temple et m'appelait, mais évidemment, il n'y avait personne. Et ce qui vient de se passer à l'instant… » _

Le Pope le vit hausser les épaules consécutivement à son soudain silence mental. Mü ne refusait pas de s'expliquer ; il n'en avait tout simplement pas la possibilité, comprit Saga. Le Bélier avait coutume de découvrir seul ses réponses, aussi l'aîné des jumeaux n'insista pas plus avant et reprit le fil du Conseil :

« L'ouverture des Portes est prévue dans trois jours. Nous sommes dans les temps… Ou à peu près. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il me reste un certain nombre de choses à régler ici, mais j'aimerais en être débarrassé au plus tôt, histoire que nous soyons tous frais et dispos le jour dit, compte tenu du décalage horaire.

- Pourquoi ne pas partir demain tous ensemble dans ce cas-là ? Ça ne changera rien, un jour de plus ou un jour de moins sera sans conséquence sur notre récupération, argua Angelo d'une voix égale.

- Parce que je ne veux pas vous avoir tous dans les pattes…

- Je me doutais que ton sens bien connu de l'abnégation avait quelque chose à voir avec ta décision.

- … même si je suis conscient que certains auraient souhaité profiter d'une journée supplémentaire au Sanctuaire. Désolé, Angelo. Ce sera plus simple pour moi, et pour vous qui partez en fin de matinée. D'ailleurs, si j'avais eu l'occasion d'anticiper, je te garantis que vous seriez tous partis aujourd'hui.

- Sur le fond, Saga n'a pas tort, renchérit Aldébaran. Vous aurez effectivement une journée de plus pour récupérer, tu ne devrais pas la négliger, Angelo.

- Ouais… de toute façon, tu ne nous laisses pas le choix, je me trompe ? » Le Pope eut un sourire contrit de circonstance. « C'est bien ce que je me disais.

- Je vais finir par croire qu'on le dérange…

- Tu sais, Aioros, le monde entier dérange Angelo. C'est juste une question d'habitude à prendre.

- Vos gueules. »

Sagittaire et Capricorne, bras croisés, observaient leur vis-à-vis avec un sourire en coin auquel l'italien se surprit à répondre avec ce qu'il aurait bien voulu faire passer pour un rictus carnassier, mais les deux éclats de rire brefs qui ponctuèrent sa tentative lui firent baisser les bras, avec une mauvaise grâce somme toute très relative.

« Nous vous rejoindrons sur Salt Lake City dès demain. Pour l'heure, l'armée américaine a entièrement évacué le site, mais nous serons escortés par une de leurs équipes jusqu'à la base la plus proche.

- Ils resteront sur place ? » Saga eut une hésitation, si bien que Kanon en profita pour répondre à sa place à Aiolia :

- Franchement, on n'en sait rien… Et ça ne nous empêchera pas de dormir. Qu'ils soient là ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Hum… » Le Lion s'était penché sur la table par-delà Angelo pour regarder Kanon. « Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va s'en tirer sans une égratignure ?

- Non, évidemment que non.

- … Et bien pour ma part, quelle que soit l'issue de ce combat, j'aimerais éviter qu'on me laisse me vider de mon sang, si je ne suis pas mort avant, bien entendu.

- Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui. » Le Cancer avait désigné son voisin d'un pouce négligent. « Je ne les apprécie pas plus que toi, Kanon, mais ça pourrait être utile de les avoir à portée de main au cas où.

- Parce que, naïfs que vous êtes, vous croyez peut-être qu'on se contentera de blessures _physiques_ ? Bon sang, Aiolia, il me semble que tu es suffisamment bien placé pour savoir que…

- Ça fait partie des points que je dois régler avant de partir, intervint Saga. J'en saurai plus demain.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui imposes tes conditions ?

- Si, Milo, mais mes interlocuteurs ont changé. Je laisse venir, et j'aviserai. Autre chose ?

- Le Sanctuaire, Saga. »

Dôkho qui était demeuré silencieux tout en observant ses pairs, venait de se manifester depuis l'autre extrémité du long plateau ovale et si la Balance resta impassible en posant sa question, Rachel ne put s'empêcher de plier et déplier nerveusement ses doigts. Encore un point de discorde entre le Pope et elle… Ou plutôt non, le même, sous un angle différent. Dans la catégorie "derniers ajustements", l'ultime réorganisation du Sanctuaire relevait d'un petit arrangement privé, du moins c'était ainsi que Saga l'avait envisagé… Jusqu'à l'intervention de Dôkho.

Les traits du Pope s'étaient figés, marquant son visage d'ombres durcies. Son poing serré reposant sur la table laissait entrevoir la saillie de ses tendons à peu près aussi raides que sa voix :

« Cela ne regarde que moi.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, Saga. Le temps de l'absolutisme est révolu, nous tous ici sommes tout autant concernés que toi. Tu ne peux pas nous écarter de cette décision. »

La Balance conservait un calme à toute épreuve en dépit de la tension galopante qu'exsudait le maître du Sanctuaire. Rachel fut tentée d'intervenir en avisant les quelques étincelles de méfiance s'embrasant soudainement dans certains regards, quand les sages paroles du chinois résonnèrent dans son esprit :

_« Ce n'est pas tant pour nous que pour lui._

_- Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça, Dôkho. Les choses sont déjà suffisamment compliquées et de plus… Non, je ne crois pas qu'une solution puisse être trouvée. Il y a trop de colère. D'amertume._

_- Le reconnaître est plus que nécessaire aujourd'hui. Pour avancer. _

_- Pour ça, il faut être deux._

_- En effet. »_

La jeune femme avisa le regard de son vénérable voisin… Pour y lire un secret espoir. Dôkho était pris entre deux feux, deux générations, la sienne, son passé, ses repères, et la nouvelle à laquelle il appartenait sans avoir d'autre choix ni espérance… Si ce n'était celui de voir enfin se rétablir un pont qu'il était seul à soutenir. Rachel se savait englobée dans ce vœu sincère, à l'instar des jumeaux. Cependant, la Balance ne paraissait pas douter de la conduite que la jeune femme adopterait. Ce à quoi il aspirait plus que tout résidait dans la réconciliation d'êtres auxquels il tenait en dépit des erreurs que chacun avait pu commettre… Et il ne désespérait pas d'y contribuer.

« Pourquoi poses-tu la question, Dôkho, puisque tu en connais déjà la réponse ? Comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs.

- Saga, tu ne vas tout de même pas… ? »

Son cadet le contemplait, ébahi. Tous deux avaient soigneusement évité d'aborder un sujet auquel ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait envie de consacrer la moindre parcelle de leur temps. « Pas _lui _!

- Parce que j'ai le choix peut-être ? Qui d'autre, hein ? »

Sans être aussi directement concernés que les jumeaux, la plupart des autres chevaliers d'or arboraient un air tout aussi dubitatif que Kanon, voire franchement désapprobateur pour certains.

« Je ne peux pas le saquer, confirma Angelo d'un ton rogue. Le choisir, lui, reviendrait à insulter tous ceux qu'il a tenté de corrompre… A savoir nous en l'occurrence. Je ne veux pas de ce type à la tête du Sanctuaire en cas de… Bref. Je ne sais pas même pas pourquoi on parle de ça d'ailleurs… Dôkho, merci de ton vote de confiance, c'est toujours agréable.

- Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, Angelo, nous sommes obligés d'envisager cette issue, aussi malheureuse soit-elle.

- Oui, et bien après nous le déluge…

- Dans ce cas, en quoi cela te pose-t-il un souci que ce soit lui qui soit désigné en tant que Pope ?

- Parce que… Oh et puis merde. Je n'ai pas envie que le Sanctuaire redevienne le cadavre en décomposition qu'il était il y a quinze ans. Si moi j'y passe, il se trouvera bien un autre cinglé pour me remplacer. Et j'aimerais qu'il soit un peu content de me succéder. Ce qui ne sera certainement pas le cas si l'autre enfoiré prend la direction.

- C'est pourtant la personne la plus qualifiée pour cela. » Aldébaran était intervenu tout en conservant ses bras croisés par devers lui, signe qu'il partageait la réserve générale. « Il a assisté Shion et a participé à la gestion du Sanctuaire pendant de nombreuses années. Il en connaît le fonctionnement aussi bien que Saga… Personne d'autre n'est en mesure aujourd'hui de prendre la suite si la nécessité s'en faisait sentir. Un collège de chevaliers d'argent pourrait être une alternative intéressante s'ils étaient au complet, ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Qui plus est, la plupart d'entre eux ont été affectés à l'entraînement de nos successeurs. Et parmi nous… Il n'y a que Mü qui serait susceptible d'assumer cette tâche, ayant assuré l'intérim à plusieurs reprises. Le champ des possibilités est mince…

- Mais tu es bien conscient que…

- Oui, Aiolia, je le suis. Néanmoins - les regards du Taureau et de la Balance se croisèrent le long de la diagonale de la salle - je ne serais peut-être pas aussi catégorique qu'Angelo. Tout le monde peut changer. »

Saga était demeuré silencieux tout au long de ces échanges. Il voyait ses pairs s'agiter plus ou moins autour de lui, percevant autant de questions muettes que d'éclats de voix résonnant sous le haut plafond, lui-même n'étant pas en mesure de répondre ni aux uns ni aux autres. Par-delà ses propres interrogations et, il fallait bien l'avouer, frustrations, il décelait chez quelques-uns des termes qu'il ne se serait pas attendu à entendre ce jour-là. Se pouvait-il que Dôkho, ou Aldébaran, en sachent plus sur son propre père que lui ? La mesure qu'ils mettaient dans leur propos l'en faisait douter. Oui mais, au final… La mâchoire du Pope se contracta avec dureté. Au final…

« C'est bien ce que Shion avait envisagé n'est-ce pas ? »

Le débat, de plus en plus animé, entre Angelo, Aldébaran et Dôkho cessa comme par enchantement, et l'assemblée plongea dans un silence stupéfait.

« C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? » Maugréa Angelo - d'une voix mal assurée cependant - à l'attention du Lion qui venait de s'exprimer, tandis que Camus laissait échapper un profond soupir de résignation… Ainsi qu'un coup d'œil lourd de reproches à son compagnon d'axe.

« Et bien… » Aiolia avait baissé les yeux pour fuir tout autant les remontrances muettes du Verseau que les interrogations soudaines qu'il venait de lire chez certains de ses alter ego. « … Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, mais… J'y ai réfléchi hier soir, et, finalement… » Il se racla la gorge. « Il semblerait que tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis quinze ans ne soit pas _tout à fait _le fruit du hasard. »

Le sang s'était retiré du visage de Rachel. Ses mains, lourdes comme du plomb, reposaient sans vie sur le bois du plateau et son corps s'engourdissait. Non… Pourquoi ?! Comment était-ce possible ?

Un instant la pensée l'effleura que la Balance, à côté d'elle, avait malencontreusement laissé échapper une phrase, un mot, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu mener Aiolia sur une telle piste… Mais Dôkho était tout aussi liquéfié qu'elle. Il n'aurait rien dit. Jamais. Andreas ? Non ! Impossible… Alors…

Mais lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur l'assistance, elle comprit avec une frayeur mâtinée d'un soulagement coupable que nul n'avait eu besoin de divulguer cette information ; nombreux étaient ceux qui l'avaient visiblement découverte, seuls. Nombreux… L'un d'entre eux tout particulièrement.

Le regard émeraude étréci fixé sur elle était amer. Elle avait su, mais elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle fut tentée de détourner les yeux, mais n'en fit rien, affrontant silencieusement l'accusation voilée qu'il lui opposait. Le moment n'était cependant pas propice à l'explication qui ne manquerait pas de les confronter tous les deux. Déjà la voix d'un Pope qui se détournait d'elle pour fixer le Lion retentissait dans la salle :

« Pas_ tout à fait_ ? Non en effet, pas quand un homme s'est arrogé le droit de décider pour nous le destin qui serait le nôtre. Quand il nous a ôté jusqu'à notre volonté de choisir. Quand il a manipulé nos vies pour nous amener, tous, ici, en ce jour. Alors, oui, dans ce cas, c'est en tout point conforme à ce que Shion avait envisagé… Mais je vois que c'est loin d'être une surprise pour pas mal de monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'aigreur manifeste qui altéra les derniers mots de Saga fit se dandiner nerveusement sur son siège le Bélier qui murmura avec tristesse : « Il était trop tard… Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, cela avait déjà commencé. »

Le Sagittaire regardait devant lui avec fixité, au-dessus de la tête du Cancer. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris à proprement parler. Il semblait intégrer les mots du Pope à une réflexion confuse qu'il avait déjà menée sans vraiment oser y accorder toute sa foi… Sa tête pivota avec lenteur vers son bourreau, la moitié nue de son visage aussi impassible que le masque qui en recouvrait la partie martyrisée. Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent de longues secondes.

« Cela n'excusera jamais ce que je t'ai fait, Aioros. » Saga ne le lâchait pas des yeux. « Jamais. Shion m'a obligé à suivre une route qui était inscrite dans mes destins possibles. Ce que j'en ai fait… relève de mon entière responsabilité. »

L'autre hocha la tête, en silence. Tout avait déjà été dit entre eux, depuis des mois. L'aîné des jumeaux venait néanmoins de confirmer que le rang de pion auquel ils avaient tous les deux été ravalés ne dispensait ni l'un ni l'autre des conséquences que cet acte avait pu générer sur leurs propres perceptions. Ce qui aurait pu se passer… s'était effectivement passé. Quant à l'idée que cela aurait pu ne jamais se produire… Elle n'était plus qu'une hypothèse, un souvenir aussi chaleureux qu'inexistant.

Bien que demeuré aussi immobile qu'un bloc de marbre, Shaka, ou plutôt son esprit, vacillait sur ses bases. Celles en lesquelles il avait toujours cru. Celles sur lesquelles il n'avait eu de cesse de se reposer. Et le vertige qui venait de se saisir de lui le propulsa vers un passé qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement oublié…

_Inde, 1983…_

_Le maigre adolescent assis en tailleur face à une imposante représentation de Bouddha modelée dans l'argile tournait le dos à l'entrée du temple indien. Il avait néanmoins entendu les pas feutrés de ce vieil homme qui, la veille, avait assisté à sa défaite. L'agacement se saisit de lui. Pour quelle raison venait-il ainsi lui rappeler son échec cuisant ? Sa seule présence constituait une insulte à son égard. _

_Une douleur fusa dans le bas de son dos pour remonter jusqu'à la base de sa nuque. Il tenait cette position depuis plusieurs heures déjà et il redressa les épaules dans une profonde inspiration. Il ne devrait pas entretenir de telles pensées, il le savait. Il n'avait pas su se montrer à la hauteur, c'était à lui, et à lui seul d'en assumer les conséquences pour en tirer une leçon d'humilité. La toute première de sa jeune existence._

_« Shaka… Daigne me pardonner de troubler ta méditation. » Le Pope du Sanctuaire s'était arrêté à côté de lui, tout en demeurant debout, le visage levé vers les traits apaisants de la statue._

_- Que me voulez-vous ?_

_- T'informer que mes jeunes compagnons et moi nous apprêtons à reprendre notre route, fit l'ancien en baissant les yeux vers Shaka qui l'observait, dubitatif. Et te demander de bien vouloir nous accompagner._

_- Mon existence est à présent consacrée à ce lieu, la valeur de mon adversaire lui offre une autre destinée à vos côtés, Seigneur Pope._

_- Tu ne m'as pas compris, Shaka… Tu peux être celui-là, si tu le souhaites bien entendu. »_

_L'espoir insensé contenu dans ces paroles eut l'effet d'un baume salvateur redoutablement efficace sur la fierté blessée de l'adolescent. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu pur se dilatèrent, son corps perdit sa rigidité méditative… Jusqu'à ce que la médiocre réalité ne revienne déployer sa chape sur ses épaules avec désinvolture._

_« J'ai perdu le combat, Seigneur Pope. » La leçon d'humilité n'avait pas encore porté la totalité de ses fruits ; l'amertume aigrissait chacun de ses mots. « Je suis indigne de cet honneur qui revient à mon camarade._

_- Dans ce cas, si cela peut apaiser ta conscience, sache qu'il préfère demeurer au service de Bouddha et te cède sa place avec une grande joie. » Le Pope se drapa de nouveau dans l'ample manteau noir qui ne le quittait jamais et dont la capuche occultait son regard, avant de tourner les talons. « Nous entamerons le chemin du retour d'ici une heure._

_- Attendez ! » Shaka s'était brusquement redressé, son corps osseux et dégingandé debout derrière la sombre silhouette. « Pourquoi… Pourquoi me mentez-vous ? »_

Shion ne s'était pas retourné ce jour-là vers le futur chevalier de la Vierge. Il s'était contenté d'un léger rire avant de disparaître… Et d'être rejoint à l'heure dite par un jeune Shaka dont la conscience n'avait pas été suffisamment forte pour résister à la satisfaction de son arrogance. Shion n'avait jamais répondu à la question restée en suspend entre eux… Et Shaka ne l'avait plus jamais reposée.

Il n'aurait jamais dû être ici. Shion avait volontairement dérogé à la tradition du Sanctuaire, tradition que la Vierge lui-même avait vue s'exercer sans jamais faillir au cours des années passées auprès du vieil atlante. La question qu'il avait alors posée… Il n'y trouva pas de réponse dans son souvenir, pas plus que dans la situation présente. Mais il venait de comprendre que son destin s'était joué le lendemain de la défaite de son corps… Et de son esprit. Pour quelle raison Shion avait-il décidé de le choisir, lui ? Qu'est-ce qui avait présidé à sa nomination ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait en cet instant que Shion… ne s'était pas trompé ? A moins que les choix récents que lui-même avait définis pour sa propre vie… S'agissait-il bien des siens ?

Hagard, il se tourna vers Rachel qui le contemplait, songeuse. Sans doute avait-elle lu ce morceau de passé dans son esprit… Elle n'avait pas de réponse à lui apporter, comprit-il, une pointe de panique transperçant son cœur. Mais ce dernier eut un soubresaut lorsque la présence de Mü qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir se manifesta, par le biais d'une accroche à son cosmos. Le Bélier ne dit rien, mais ce fut comme s'il venait de lui adresser un sourire lumineux.

_« Mü ! Tu sais quelque chose ?_

_- Non mon ami… Ou plutôt, si, je sais que je suis content de savoir que tu seras à mes côtés dans trois jours. C'est l'essentiel, tu ne crois pas ?_

_- … Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Sûrement… » _La présence de l'atlante s'évapora avec autant de discrétion qu'elle s'était manifestée et Shaka demeura silencieux. Il n'avait toujours pas de réponse, mais…

_Sanctuaire, Octobre 1982…_

_Milo sauta lestement de côté, au moment où Kanon s'abattait sans pitié au niveau de la marche sur laquelle il se tenait un instant plus tôt, mais ne put éviter la charge d'Aioros sur ses épaules qui le fit trébucher avec un juron sonore :_

_« C'est pas le moment ! Protesta le futur Scorpion en faisant volte-face devant ses deux assaillants, rendus hilares par leur bonne blague. Le vieux m'a convoqué, vous allez me mettre en retard !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Rigola Kanon, qui tournait autour de sa proie l'œil aux aguets, tout prêt à se jeter dessus dès qu'il baisserait sa garde._

_- Ben… Je sais pas trop… » _

_Milo fourragea dans sa tignasse, l'air ennuyé. Il avait bien ratiboisé la maigre solde de quelques jeunes gardes au cours d'une mémorable partie de cartes la nuit dernière… Mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas triché. Pas de sa faute s'ils étaient nuls. Ou alors… Pourtant il avait fait attention de ne pas se faire repérer lorsqu'il avait "emprunté" les masques d'entraînement des filles pour en charbonner l'intérieur ! Non, décidément, il ne voyait vraiment pas._

_Il avait dû échanger quelques gnons supplémentaires avant que ses deux camarades ne daignent lui libérer le passage jusqu'au Palais et ce fut avec une appréhension plus que légitime qu'il se présenta devant Shion, sévèrement campé à l'entrée, qui abaissa un regard glacial sur le jeune grec. Ce dernier trouva d'ailleurs que la terre n'était pas assez basse tandis qu'il effectuait le salut rituel que tous devaient au maître du Sanctuaire._

_« Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi c'est toi que j'ai dû choisir, vu le peu de confiance qu'on peut t'accorder. » _

_Ça commençait plutôt mal. Milo ne releva pas la tête, se contentant d'un flot d'excuses marmonné à toute vitesse qu'il conclut néanmoins par un courageux : « … Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Kanon et Aioros qui…_

_- Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Tu vas de ce pas redescendre jusqu'à l'embarcadère pour attendre le prochain bateau._

_- Mais, Grand Pope, il n'y a pas de passage prévu avant au moins…_

_- Je ne te demande pas les horaires des rotations. Un bateau va arriver et je te charge d'accueillir son passager._

_- C'est qui ?_

_- Le prochain chevalier d'or, qui sera responsable de la onzième maison._

_- Mais… pourquoi moi ?_

_- Parce que tu es le prochain sur la liste de ta tranche d'âge et que ça ne te fera pas de mal de prendre conscience de tes futures responsabilités… Même si je me demande si cela va vraiment te servir à quelque chose. _

_- Grand Pope, vous savez très bien que…_

_- Et cesse de discuter… Pour une fois ! Allez file, et tâche d'être aimable, encore que ce soit bien la seule chose que tu sois capable de faire correctement. »_

Milo n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps, le bateau n'ayant pas tardé à faire son apparition avant de débarquer son passager, seul à bord. Un adolescent svelte, déjà plus grand que lui, et qu'il avait pris le temps d'observer avant de se montrer et de se diriger vers lui. Un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, le visage pourtant sérieux et figé du nouvel arrivant lui avait alors inspiré confiance…

Le Verseau n'avait pas besoin de chercher la silhouette du grec en cet instant. Ni même de plonger dans son regard. Les souvenirs du Scorpion se déversaient en lui en un flot ininterrompu qu'il aurait été bien en peine d'endiguer, si bien que sa propre mémoire finit par se mêler à celle de son alter ego…

_« Camus Laniel, c'est cela ? » _

_Le regard pourpre du Pope l'avait mis mal à l'aise dès qu'il l'avait croisé, et le jeune français demeurait un genou à terre, tête baissée, conformément aux recommandations que son maître lui avait faites juste avant de l'envoyer au Sanctuaire. _

_« Relève-toi jeune homme, fit la voix bienveillante de Shion. Tu accèderas bientôt à la charge pour laquelle tu t'es entraîné durement et seras de fait mon égal. Tu devras apprendre à assumer ton rang… Et à te tenir la tête haute. »_

_Le garçon jovial et bavard qui l'avait accueilli à l'instant même où il avait posé le pied sur le sol de ce qui allait dorénavant lui tenir lieu de foyer se tenait quelques pas derrière lui, en léger décalage. Du coin de l'œil, il l'avait vu esquisser une courbette qui n'avait visiblement pas interpellé le vieil homme devant lequel le futur Verseau se redressait enfin._

_« Je regrette que ton maître n'ait pu t'accompagner, ajouta Shion, d'une voix chagrine. … Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de lui faire mes adieux._

_- Il vous adresse son meilleur souvenir, Monseigneur, et m'a enjoint de vous assurer qu'il partait en paix._

_- Cela me soulage… Mais ne me surprend pas. Il m'a fait part de toute la satisfaction qu'il retire de son élève - un sourire éclaira de nouveau le visage ridé du Pope - et de ses certitudes quant à ton engagement. Je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous._

_- Je vous remercie de la confiance que vous me témoignez, Monseigneur. _

_- Si je ne doute pas qu'il t'ait instruit dans le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire, il te reste encore nombre de choses à découvrir. Milo Kyrkos, qui t'a accueilli, est né en ces lieux. Il sera ton guide. Il t'expliquera les détails de notre fonctionnement et te présentera à tes compagnons, actuels et futurs. Et d'ailleurs, il en sera un lui-même… Si tant est qu'un jour il apprenne à respecter le règlement. »_

_Sous les yeux de Camus, le futur Scorpion esquissa une grimace qu'il parvint néanmoins à transformer en un ersatz de contrition. _

_« Ne te laisse pas entraîner dans ses manigances, ajouta encore le maître du Sanctuaire, dissimulant un rire dans un digne toussotement. Et j'ose par ailleurs espérer que ton influence lui sera bénéfique. A présent… » Il écarta légèrement les bras, ses paumes ouvertes vers la sortie du Palais. « … Milo va te montrer tes quartiers, qui seront provisoires bien entendu. Dans quelques mois tu pourras t'installer dans le onzième temple. Allez, tous les deux. »_

Lorsque Camus avait tourné les talons, devancé par Milo qui déjà reprenait son babillage ininterrompu, il avait perçu le poids du regard du vieux Pope sur ses épaules, un poids qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au moment où il avait regagné le soleil encore chaud de ce début d'automne. Ce poids, qu'il n'avait pu s'expliquer alors, venait de prendre un sens nouveau. Il croisa le regard d'Aiolia qui l'observait d'un air entendu. Finalement, le Lion avait compris en moins de vingt-quatre heures ce que lui-même était persuadé d'avoir saisi, tout en étant passé à côté de l'essentiel. Savoir que rien n'était arrivé par hasard était une chose, lorsque cela concernait _les autres_. Se rendre compte qu'on en avait été la "victime" directe en était une autre. Ainsi Shion l'avait vu…

Milo avait enfoui son visage entre ses mains et ses épaules tressautaient d'un rire nerveux. Bon sang… Shion n'avait jamais pu le sentir, et même après sa mort, il fallait qu'il se rappelle à son bon souvenir. Le Scorpion hésitait encore entre fou rire et sanglots de désespoir. Tout cela… Tout cela aurait pu être évité ! Si seulement le vieux filou avait dit la vérité, s'il avait laissé, il ne savait pas, des documents, un testament, un journal, n'importe quoi, qui aurait pu ouvrir les yeux du grec un peu plus tôt…

Milo avait bien compris en écoutant Saga tantôt que la situation actuelle n'était pas invraisemblable, qu'elle portait en elle-même les germes de son existence présente, mais l'idée, cette idée que tout cela avait été prémédité… calculé… La colère qui germait dans son cœur n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qui avait rongé ses nuits quelques semaines plus tôt. Froide, elle était entièrement dirigée vers l'ancien Pope, vers celui qui avait précipité en toute connaissance de cause son ami le plus cher dans un gouffre dont lui-même avait ignoré jusqu'à l'existence. Bien malgré lui, Milo se surprit à darder un regard lourd de reproches sur le Bélier. Ce dernier ne pouvait être accusé, pourtant il… Aux yeux du Scorpion, Mü constituait le dernier lien avec Shion, sa représentation, sa personnification. Il lui ressemblait. Et il avait l'impression tenace qu'à travers l'atlante encore en vie, sa fureur pourrait blesser celui qui avait été assassiné.

Le Bélier entrevoyait avec une impuissance galopante les murs qui s'abattaient les uns après les autres dans les esprits de ses pairs. Lui-même redécouvrait des pans entiers de leurs existences et l'ampleur de "l'œuvre" de son maître le heurtait avec une violence peu commune. Mü avait deviné beaucoup de choses par lui-même, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Shion avait pu aller aussi loin dans sa manipulation. En butte à la révolte silencieuse du Scorpion, il se demandait dans le même temps avec angoisse jusqu'à quel point d'autres avaient pu ainsi voir leur destin contrarié, leur vie volée. Et en imaginait les conséquences.

Un autre chevalier d'or avait justement eu l'heur d'y être confronté. Ou plutôt _une _autre. Thétis, dont les mains avaient été couvertes de sang par la partie de son existence qu'elle avait à tout prix voulu conserver, celle qui la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle demeurait envers et contre tout un être humain, regardait le Bélier en face d'elle sans vraiment le voir, avec une fixité dérangeante.

_Sanctuaire, Mai 1980…_

_Elle était épuisée. Devant son souffle court, et les cernes sombres qui se creusaient d'heure en heure sous ses grands yeux, Aphrodite finit par céder :_

_« C'est bon, repose-toi un quart d'heure. On reprendra plus tard. »_

_La fillette se laissa tomber avec soulagement au beau milieu de l'arène, à même le sable mêlé de poussière. En dépit de sa fatigue, elle était contente : elle avait réussi à faire surgir la jolie lumière dorée entre ses mains. Oh, pas bien longtemps, une lueur fugace aussitôt dissipée, mais elle avait vu le regard de son oncle s'illuminer lorsqu'elle y était enfin parvenue, après des jours et des jours de tentatives toutes plus infructueuses les unes que les autres. _

_Avec curiosité, elle leva les yeux sur l'ombre massive qui venait soudain de la recouvrir, occultant le haut soleil printanier._

_« Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le géant d'une voix douce._

_- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée… Mais j'ai réussi, Aldébaran ! » Le Taureau sourit, tout en lui tapotant le sommet de la tête._

_- C'est bien Thétis, tu es une élève très sérieuse. » _

_Le cœur de l'enfant se gonfla de bonheur et elle se réfugia un instant dans les bras du brésilien. Il l'aidait beaucoup lui aussi, et se montrait toujours très gentil avec elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte avant de rejoindre son alter ego qui s'assouplissait à quelques mètres de là et qui venait de l'interpeller joyeusement :_

_« Aldébaran ! Une petite séance de décrassage ?_

_- Sans façon, merci. Tu m'as l'air bien trop en forme, je ne suis pas suicidaire… Alors ? » Il désigna Thétis du menton. « Comment s'en sort-elle ?_

_- Il y a beaucoup de travail à faire, c'est certain._

_- Elle a huit ans, c'est sans doute déjà trop tard. » Le Taureau avait croisé les bras et observait Les Poissons avec circonspection. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?_

_- C'est elle qui me l'a demandé, je te rappelle._

_- Tu es vraiment incorrigible… Ce n'est pas un jouet, Aphrodite ! Lui as-tu seulement expliqué ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire d'elle, si tant est que tu y parviennes ?_

_- Elle a le temps… » L'androgyne avait haussé les épaules avec une nonchalance étudiée. « … Et puis après tout, ce n'est qu'un jeu._

_- Un jeu ?! Aphrodite ! » Aldébaran était sincèrement choqué. « Comment peux-tu être aussi… inconscient ? Shion ne cautionnera jamais cet entraînement dans de telles conditions. Et moi non plus. _

_- Quel rabat-joie tu fais… C'est à se demander si nous avons vraiment le même âge, toi et moi. Regarde-la : elle est déjà prête à reprendre. Et elle a du potentiel. »_

_Le Taureau reporta son attention sur l'enfant qui se relevait, tout en les regardant, la tête légèrement penchée. Comme si elle les écoutait._

_« Son cosmos est actif, c'est vrai, concéda le massif chevalier d'or. Mais tous les autres l'ont manifesté beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle, et le maîtrisent._

_- Ce n'est pas une raison. Elle est parfaitement capable de rattraper leur niveau… Et puis n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui me charge de son enseignement. Douterais-tu de mes compétences ?_

_- Je ne partage pas ton optimisme. Aphrodite… Je vais devoir en référer à Shion, je ne peux pas te laisser risquer la vie de cette petite avec autant de légèreté. Elle est bien trop âgée pour démarrer une telle formation et… Par ailleurs, je pense que tu te trompes. Elle n'est pas faite pour cette vie. » Un éclat de rire ponctua la tirade trop sérieuse d'Aldébaran :_

_- Mais enfin ! Tu n'as rien écouté, ma parole ! Qui t'a dit que je voulais en faire un chevalier ?! » Le suédois continuait à s'esclaffer avec bonne humeur. « Je ne fais que "compléter" son éducation, je n'ai jamais envisagé pour elle un quelconque poste au Sanctuaire, et encore moins ma succession. Je te l'ai dit : c'est un jeu… Un passe-temps si tu préfères. Thétis va grandir et vivre ici, bien à l'abri, je m'en porte garant. Et puis… Tu perdrais ton temps si tu allais en parler à Shion : il m'a gratifié de sa bénédiction pleine et entière. Il a beau être vieux, il a compris que cela ne portait pas à conséquence, lui ! » Et Aphrodite de ponctuer ses derniers mots d'un clin d'œil, avant de rejoindre sa nièce sous les yeux d'un Aldébaran résigné._

Thétis n'avait pas à proprement parler entendu les deux jeunes hommes ce matin-là. Mais son cosmos, qui n'était déjà plus aussi latent qu'ils semblaient le croire avait perçu, indépendamment de la volonté de la petite fille qu'elle était alors, la nature des paroles échangées. Ces dernières n'avaient alors pas de sens pour l'enfant… Contrairement à l'adulte qu'elle était devenue.

Une adulte qui se rappelait en cet instant ce souvenir pourtant oublié. Aphrodite allait mourir à trente et un ans, la laissant définitivement orpheline à l'instar de la plupart de ses camarades, mais en lui léguant son enseignement, ses techniques… Sa charge de chevalier d'or. Sans en avoir pourtant jamais eu la volonté. Une terreur rétroactive la glaça, tandis qu'elle se rendait compte que Shion avait sciemment cédé à la demande de son oncle qui lui-même répondait ainsi au caprice de la gamine qu'elle était alors. Il avait agi ainsi en toute connaissance de cause, sachant qu'Aphrodite disparaîtrait prématurément et que sans successeur, le douzième temple demeurerait désert… Aldébaran avait-il raison à l'époque ? _« Elle n'est pas faite pour cette vie… » _Si cela signifiait tuer, donner la mort, percevoir la souffrance de ses propres victimes, alors, en effet…

Kanon l'observait avec inquiétude. Lui qui la veille au soir n'avait intégré de cette redistribution inattendue des cartes que ses conséquences – directes – sur les actes passés de son jumeau et dans une moindre mesure sur sa propre vie, commençait à en entrevoir toute l'ampleur et les répercussions diverses et variées sur son entourage proche. Bien malgré lui, il suivait chacun de ces retours en arrière brutaux, les reliant à un présent bien réel. Et pour ce qui concernait sa compagne… Sa déstabilisation récente à la suite de l'assassinat violent de tout un pan de sa vie, était encore fraîche dans la mémoire du cadet Antinaïkos. Cela non plus n'aurait pas dû faire partie du programme initial. Dans quelle mesure Shion l'avait-il également envisagé ? Comme une possibilité parmi d'autres ? Ou comme un jalon incontournable de la vie de la jeune femme ? Avait-il tout mis en œuvre pour que tôt ou tard elle y fût confrontée ? Et pour quel résultat ? Quelle… finalité ?

Ces mêmes questions s'entrechoquaient dans l'esprit du Capricorne. Shura, d'abord dubitatif devant les paroles du Lion et du Pope, avait été saisi par les flots de souvenirs libérés par ses compagnons. Un courant sauvage qui avait fini par l'entraîner à son tour dans la course à l'évidence.

_Sanctuaire, Décembre 1984…_

_« Alors, c'est toi le nouveau ? »_

_Un visage peu amène, voire hostile, se leva vers le jeune espagnol qui s'arrêta à quelques pas de celui qu'il venait d'interpeller. Il ne reçut qu'un regard en guise de réponse, mais qui fut suffisant :_

_« Effectivement, c'est toi. »_

_La nouvelle avait fait le tour du Sanctuaire à la vitesse d'une traînée de poudre qui n'attendait que d'être embrasée. Celui qui serait le futur chevalier d'or du Cancer venait d'arriver. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il avait plutôt fait impression sur ceux qui avaient eu l'occasion de le croiser. Une très mauvaise impression._

_Sans plus rien rajouter, Shura s'installa à quelques mètres sur le même gradin, ajustant ses protections d'entraînement, serrant avec application les bandes de maintien autour de ses paumes et de ses poignets. Il était tôt, il faisait froid, mais les exigences de l'entraînement quotidien et de l'exemple qu'il se devait de donner aux autres membres du Sanctuaire l'emportaient sur ces considérations anodines. _

_Il se sentait observé. Il ignora tout d'abord l'examen dont il faisait l'objet, tout entier concentré sur lui-même, sur ses mouvements à venir, sur le sceau de perfection qu'il s'apprêtait à apposer sur le moindre de ses gestes. Néanmoins… Il finit par tourner la tête, pour accrocher le regard du nouveau. Cela se comprenait. La rumeur, les commentaires se justifiaient devant ces deux puits d'obscurité luisant d'une folie contenue. Tout bien pesé, le nouveau n'avait pas l'air très net._

_« T'es qui ?_

_- Je m'appelle Shura, répondit l'espagnol à cette soudaine question, qu'il n'attendait pas. Je prendrai en charge le dixième temple le mois prochain._

_- T'es comme moi alors. » _

_Le futur Capricorne se dispensa de commenter cette affirmation. Comme lui ? Manquerait plus que ça ! Il se levait pour rejoindre ceux qui s'entraînaient déjà sur la piste gelée lorsque :_

_« T'es pas d'ici, toi. Tu sors d'où ?_

_- Espagne. » _

_Le nouveau s'était levé à son tour et tout en jaugeant Shura des pieds à la tête sans la moindre vergogne, finit par laisser tomber, laconique :_

_« Ton accent est encore plus pourri que le mien… Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? » Enchaîna le futur Cancer sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de protester. Ce dernier, dont l'agacement commençait à poindre sous la politesse qu'il devait à l'un de ses pairs – fut-il futur – répondit plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :_

_« Six mois. _

_- Et alors ?_

_- Alors quoi ?_

_- Ils sont comment les types d'ici ?_

_- Grecs. »_

_L'autre le regarda, visiblement désarçonné, avant d'aboyer un bref éclat de rire :_

_« Bien vu ! Je commençais à me demander si j'allais être obligé de me coltiner ces connards prétentieux à moi tout seul. » L'éclat malsain des prunelles cobalt s'était amenuisé lorsque le nouvel arrivant tendit la main à Shura :_

_« Moi, c'est Angelo. Enfin… officiellement._

_- Et officieusement ? Rétorqua le futur Capricorne en serrant la main tendue après une hésitation._

_- Masque de Mort._

_- Charmant. »_

_Les deux adolescents attendirent que l'arène fût dégagée avant d'en fouler la poussière qui craqua sous leurs semelles. Ils ne s'étaient pas consultés à proprement dit mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se formalisa de devoir se faire face dans le cadre de l'entraînement quotidien. A vrai dire, Shura était curieux de voir ce type un peu bizarre à l'œuvre… Il ne fut pas déçu. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se targuer d'éviter avec autant de dextérité les coups de l'espagnol qui, même dépourvus de cosmos, tranchaient l'espace à une allure difficilement soutenable. Le futur Cancer étaient de ceux-là. _

_« T'es pas mauvais, commenta l'italien à l'issue d'un enchaînement particulièrement acrobatique._

_- Toi non plus. » _

_Shura avait amorcé quelques pas de recul pour reprendre son souffle. En attendant, l'autre observait les alentours, toujours avec le regard lourd et sombre de celui qui ne s'y trouvait pas de son plein gré, et demanda, au bout d'un moment :_

_« Les autres, ils sont tous du même niveau ?_

_- De ce que j'en ai vu, oui._

_- Tu les connais bien ?_

_- Bof. Comme ci, comme ça - Shura avait haussé les épaules - Je ne suis pas là en permanence, alors… » Sous le coup d'œil soudain aiguisé que lui jeta son adversaire, il crut bon de préciser : « Je rentre souvent chez moi._

_- Chez… toi ? Comment ça, "chez toi" ?_

_- Ben… en Espagne. Dans ma famille. » _

_D'aiguisé, le coup d'œil s'était fait inquisiteur, voire même… franchement accusateur. Shura réprima un soupir. Allons bon… Il aurait dû le savoir pourtant, par la force des choses. A chaque fois qu'il évoquait les siens depuis qu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire, ses interlocuteurs du moment le regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Une incompréhension mâtinée d'une certaine envie, voilà ce qu'il récoltait à coup sûr. Le nouveau ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Sauf que lui ne se gêna pas pour exprimer tout haut ce que Shura n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'entendre, même tout bas :_

_« Ah d'accord… Dans le genre pistonné, tu te poses, toi._

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça… » La tentative de justification de l'espagnol se heurta à l'entêtement de son vis-à-vis :_

_« C'est pourtant le principe, non ? Trouver des étrangers orphelins que personne ne réclamera jamais, c'est bien la façon de faire du Pope, je me trompe ? En tout cas, tous ceux qui ne sont pas grecs dans ce trou paumé rentrent bien dans les cases… Sauf toi._

_- C'est ma mère qui a signalé mon existence au Sanctuaire, via l'église du village, se défendit encore Shura. Il paraît qu'on est venu me voir, et qu'on a accepté de me former quand j'étais petit._

_- C'est qui "on" ? Le vieux ?_

_- Oui, peut-être, je ne me rappelle…_

_- Et il t'a donné le droit de revoir ta famille ? » L'incrédulité se lisait dans les yeux du futur Cancer, avant que son mépris soudain ne reprenne le dessus : « Comme c'est touchant ! Je vais peut-être réviser mon jugement dans ce cas : m'étonnerait que tu sois au niveau, finalement. »_

Pour une première rencontre, Angelo avait réussi à mettre en rogne l'espagnol au-delà de toute espérance. Ce jour-là, ce dernier lui avait fondu dessus sans prévenir, et collé une raclée méthodique visant à démontrer sans laisser dans l'ombre le moindre doute que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait la chance d'avoir encore une famille que cela faisait de lui un être faible. Bien au contraire. Certes, l'autre ne s'en était pas laissé conter pour autant et au final, ils avaient été séparés plutôt vigoureusement par le chevalier du Taureau alors déjà en poste, l'un et l'autre réduits à l'état de chats écorchés. Fort bizarrement, cette première bagarre avait scellé dans le même temps le début de ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une amitié, du moins, les fois où le Cancer acceptait de laisser son esprit de provocation de côté. C'est-à-dire pas très souvent.

Néanmoins, quelques mois plus tard, un jour où l'italien était particulièrement bien luné et Shura sur le départ, le premier avait questionné le second :

_« Tu rentres pour combien de temps ?_

_- Une quinzaine de jours. » _

_Angelo hocha la tête, avant de demander de nouveau avec une hésitation : _

_« Tu seras là quand je… ?_

_- Ouais. J'ai envie de voir ta tête quand Shion va t'offrir la bénédiction traditionnelle. Enfin… Surtout la sienne en fait. _

_- Très drôle. » Vexé, le futur Cancer tourna le dos à Shura qui, décidément habitué aux sautes d'humeur de ce qui lui servait d'ami, commença à s'éloigner vers l'embarcadère avant d'être arrêté de nouveau par une voix râpeuse :_

_« Dis… ça fait quoi ?_

_- De ? Fit l'autre en se retournant, surpris._

_- Ben… D'avoir une famille ? »_

Ce que ça faisait… Tout ce qu'avait pu répondre Shura ce jour-là n'avait plus aucune valeur. Ou du moins, avait acquis une signification que le Capricorne était bien loin d'imaginer à l'époque. Un point impitoyablement faible. Une faille béante dans sa propre défense et qui aujourd'hui le laissait plus démuni qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. S'il n'avait pas été choisi, si "on" lui avait laissé vivre la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir, alors rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et ses repères auraient perduré, il n'aurait pas eu à en supporter les conséquences, à en accuser la culpabilité. Tous ceux qui l'avaient alors envié… Que pensaient-ils à présent de situation ? Souhaitaient-ils toujours avoir cette même "chance" ?

Oui, Shura avait été choisi en toute connaissance de cause… A l'instar de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pourtant pas à leur cercle, mais dont le chemin suivi par son existence en avait croisé certains membres, lesquels s'étaient vus marqués à leur tour par l'empreinte d'une vie qui n'était pas la leur. Angelo avait suivi la plongée du Capricorne dans le passé et si les souvenirs de ce dernier lui avaient rappelé les silences douloureux dans lesquels Shura se drapait trop souvent ces temps-ci, la notion de choix qui s'en dégageait avait fait surgir le visage de Marine dans son esprit. La gamine qui avait été sortie du rang. Celle qui voulait demeurer anonyme.

Le poing de l'italien se serra sur la table devant lui, tandis que l'histoire de sa compagne enroulait de nouveau son fil jusqu'au jour de son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Bon sang, elle aussi… Shion était allé jusque là pour satisfaire ses projets, affiner ses plans, s'assurer de leur réussite pleine et entière. Enfoiré… Espèce d'enfoiré… La main du Lion sur son épaule l'extirpa l'espace d'un instant de la colère galopante qui obscurcissait sa raison et il se tourna vers lui pour… Pour dire quoi ? Comment, il ne le sut jamais, mais le Cancer réfréna le rire cruel et hystérique qu'il était tenter de déverser sur Aiolia en voyant son visage inquiet et très, trop juvénile par rapport à la triste réalité. _« Toi aussi, pauvre imbécile ! Toi aussi il t'a manipulé et tu ne le sais même pas ! Il l'avait choisie pour toi crétin, pour que tu cesses définitivement d'avoir confiance en l'être humain ! Arrête ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça, et rends-toi compte ! »_

Aucun de ces mots ne franchit cependant les lèvres d'Angelo qui les ravala les uns après les autres, les poings toujours serrés, ses barrières mentales relevées à leur niveau le plus haut. A quoi bon ? Que chacun vive avec sa triste vérité et celles des autres maintenant… De ce qui le concernait directement, il ne cherchait même pas à en connaître les détails. Malgré tout, il porta attention à ses pairs, se demandant si l'un d'entre eux saurait éventuellement si… Mais non. Il se renferma en sa carapace. Mieux valait ne pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait écopé de l'entraînement le plus dur et du maître le plus déviant et cruel qui fût, mais bien entendu, c'était le hasard ? Son masque, il l'avait porté si longtemps, ses victimes, il en avait contemplé le visage tant de fois, mais cela n'était évidemment pas tout à fait prévu, si ?

La fureur devint trop forte. Il releva la tête pour darder ses prunelles d'où toute trace de bleu avait disparu sur le Bélier qui avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains :

« Shion était une véritable ordure, tu sais, ça ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Bordel, je regrette que Saga se soit chargé du boulot…. Si j'avais su ça avant, je peux te promettre que tu n'aurais même pas pu reconnaître son cadavre après ce que j'en aurais fait.

- Angelo ! » Le long bras massif du Taureau avait jailli dans le dos de Kanon, et sa main imposante saisi le Cancer par le col. Il gronda : « Ne t'en prends pas à Mü. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pour rien dans tout ça !

- Ah ouais ? Je trouve qu'il n'a pas l'air si surpris que ça, moi… Et puis d'abord… Lâche-moi ! » Avec une vigueur à laquelle Aldébaran ne s'attendait pas, Angelo s'arracha de la poigne de fer qui le maintenait pour se lever, s'adressant toujours à l'atlante qui se refusait à le regarder.

« Tu savais, hein ? Allez, avoue que tu le savais et que tu n'as strictement rien fait pour empêcher tout ce merdier ! Tu crois qu'autant de gens méritaient de souffrir pour le plaisir de ton maître vénéré ? Tu crois que ça en valait la peine ? »

L'italien n'entendait rien des protestations plus ou moins véhémentes qui s'élevaient dans son dos, ni ne portait attention aux mains qui s'étaient accrochées à ses bras pour l'obliger à se rasseoir tant tout son corps était tendu par une rage incoercible. Il allait bien falloir que quelqu'un paye pour tout ça, et…

Le mauve du regard qui apparut alors, qui s'accrocha au cobalt en fusion, lui renfonça ses derniers mots dans la gorge. Noyés de souffrance au milieu d'un visage pâle comme la mort, ces yeux-là… Interdit, Angelo le vit se dresser à son tour et la douce voix du Bélier s'éleva dans un silence assourdissant :

« Je savais, oui, qu'il avait lu dans l'avenir de chacun d'entre nous. Je le savais, parce que j'ai moi-même pu l'entrevoir. »

Tout le monde l'entendait mais Mü s'adressait en premier lieu à Angelo, duquel il n'avait pas détourné le regard.

« Mais je n'aurais jamais… Jamais imaginé de telles conséquences. Je l'ai su, je l'ai vu, mais je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Crois-moi… Angelo ! » La voix de l'atlante buta contre les mots qui parvinrent néanmoins à lui échapper encore : « Si j'avais pu empêcher tout cela, je l'aurais fait et peu importe Shion. Je l'aurais fait parce que… J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas ressentir ta colère, ta souffrance et celles de tous ici. Si j'avais la possibilité de réparer, je… » Les yeux du Bélier se baissèrent, le Cancer quant à lui se laissa retomber sur son siège, comme assommé.

« Pardonne-nous, Mü. »

Milo avait marmonné, mais tous l'avaient entendu et notamment celui auquel ces paroles s'adressaient.

« C'est injuste de notre part et en total… décalage. Je ne doute pas que tu nous dises toute ta vérité. » Même Angelo hocha la tête, d'un air absent. « C'est simplement que… » Le Scorpion releva la tête, balayant ses pairs du regard.

« Tout ça aujourd'hui, notre groupe, notre… unité, l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ce "quelque chose" qui nous a tant manqué… Se dire que nous n'y sommes peut-être pour rien, que nous n'avons pas agi de notre propre chef pour en arriver là, que cela ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé si nous avions vécu notre vie selon nos choix et non pas ceux de quelqu'un d'autre… Qu'est-ce que ça vaut, hein ? »

Cruelle désillusion… La colère avait fait place à l'amertume dans les cœurs. Jusqu'à quel point les fils de leurs existences avaient-ils été tordus ? Leur solidité était-elle à l'aune de la toute puissante volonté à laquelle ils avaient été pliés contre leur gré ? Sauraient-ils agir avec ce savoir chevillé dans le cœur ? Ne seraient-ils pas tentés de…

« Non. » Le vieux chevalier de la Balance venait de se lever à son tour, repoussant son siège. Ses mains entrouvertes devant lui, ses doigts écartés comme pour agripper et rattraper l'inconsistance, sa présence venait soudain de se déployer dans la grande salle du Conseil. Aucun n'apercevait la moindre manifestation de son aura, pourtant tous et toutes en ressentirent les vibrations familières. « Non ! Répéta-t-il plus fort, la gorge serrée. Je vous en prie… Ce que vous êtes devenus, c'est à vous que vous le devez, et à vous seuls.

- C'est une blague ?

- Angelo… s'il te plaît, » la voix lasse de Saga était intervenue, « laisse-le parler. »

Le Cancer aurait pu faire fi de cet ordre… Qui n'en était pas un. Il le lut dans les yeux de son Pope, qui lui adressait une supplique silencieuse. Sa mâchoire se crispa… Mais il se tut.

« Shion… n'a jamais eu d'autre objectif que celui de sauver ce monde. » Dôkho avait repris, tendu. « Il voulait que le Sanctuaire réussisse là où lui et ses compagnons avaient déjà échoué une fois. Il voulait… Je ne cherche pas à l'excuser, ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable. Ou plutôt, les épreuves que vous avez traversées à cause de sa volonté. Rien ne pouvait justifier cela. Mais vous les avez surmontées. Seuls ou ensemble, vous avez réussi. Ce qu'a été votre vie jusqu'ici… Oui, peut-être ne vous a-t-elle pas vraiment appartenu, vous n'avez pas eu accès à tous les choix que vous auriez pu faire à un instant donné, mais aujourd'hui… » Il hésita quelques secondes devant les regards, dubitatifs pour certains, ombrageux ou offensés pour d'autres, avant de poursuivre bravement : « …

Elle est à vous. Vous seuls déciderez de ce que vous en ferez.

- Et si nous ne pouvons rien en faire ? Tu as pensé à ça, Dôkho ? » Milo avait levé les yeux vers son voisin qui le surplombait. « Nous serons peut-être tous morts dans trois jours et la dernière pensée qui nous traversera l'esprit, ce sera quoi ? Que nous n'avons pas vraiment existé ? Même si nous réussissons, ce ne sera pas de notre fait, nous n'aurons été que des "instruments" !

- Oh, Milo… » La Balance observait son jeune alter ego. « Et vous tous… Ne croyez-vous donc plus en vos propres convictions ?

- Mais sont-elles seulement les nôtres ? » Le Scorpion passa une main contrariée dans ses boucles céruléennes. « Comment pouvons-nous en être sûrs aujourd'hui ?! Nous…

- … Nous sommes prêts aujourd'hui à sacrifier nos vies pour sauver ce monde, c'est vrai, murmura Shaka, passablement ébranlé. Mais au final… Sommes-nous réellement à notre place ? N'avons-nous pas été trompés jusque dans nos croyances ? Et même si ce n'est pas le cas…

- … Que valent-elles ? » La voix rêche du Capricorne se mêla au concert des interrogations. « Nous en disposons parce que nous avons suivi une route que nous n'avons pas choisie. Serions-nous tous ici dans le cas contraire ?

- C'est vrai, Shura. Tu as raison. » Dôkho avait baissé les yeux. « Il s'agissait de son but : vous faire prendre conscience de votre humanité par-delà la puissance divine dont vous disposez. Il n'est pas possible de faire machine arrière, pour aucun d'entre vous. D'entre _nous_. Mais quant à savoir si ce que nous nous apprêtons à réaliser nous a été imposé ou à l'inverse découle de notre volonté… »

Il releva la tête, égarant successivement son regard sur chaque visage, une douceur inattendue apaisant le sien tout à coup :

« Je vous ai vus grandir. Tous. Je pourrais être le père de chacun d'entre vous. J'ai assisté aux premiers pas de certains, j'en ai encouragé d'autres lorsque la formation devenait trop difficile, trop dure, j'ai suivi la descente aux Enfers d'Angelo et de Saga, j'ai souffert la perte de Shion avec Mü, je vous ai tous vus vous débattre avec votre orgueil, vos doutes, vos colères et vos pardons… »

Une note émue et discordante altéra le ton de la Balance, une note qui dilata des regards incrédules et stupéfaits.

« Et aujourd'hui, vous tous qui pourriez être mes enfants, vous êtes devenus des adultes exceptionnels. Mais ce dont je suis le plus fier, c'est de connaître votre cœur. Celui que vous avez vous-mêmes forgé avec votre seul courage en dépit de tout ce qui vous a été imposé. Il n'appartient qu'à vous et à vous seuls. Et je sais… Je sais que ce qu'il vous dicte est en accord avec ce que vous êtes. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Je vous en prie… Ne vous reniez pas. »

Les bras du vieux chinois s'abaissèrent, lentement, mais l'attention dont il était l'objet ne s'assourdit pas pour autant. L'éclat incongru qui scintillait dans les yeux sombres de la Balance ne laissait pas d'interloquer, voire de fasciner ses alter ego lesquels se rendaient compte que pour la première fois, ils entrevoyaient l'homme derrière le sage. Un homme… Tout comme eux.

Thétis, qui avait perçu toute l'étendue de l'émotion contenue par le chinois aussi sûrement que si c'était elle qui s'était tenue debout à sa place, se détendit. Et ce qu'elle avait ressenti se diffusa de proche en proche, une aura de confiance recouvrant avec chaleur les derniers soubresauts de l'incompréhension. Celle-ci ne disparaîtrait pas facilement néanmoins ; elle hanterait sans doute encore quelques temps nombre d'entre eux mais l'assurance et la reconnaissance sans arrière-pensée dont ils venaient d'être gratifiés leur mettaient du baume au cœur.

« Donc, si on résume… » Angelo se frotta la nuque comme pour en effacer les stigmates du coup qu'il venait de recevoir derrière le crâne. « On aurait plutôt intérêt à survivre si on veut faire mentir l'autre vieux con d'illuminé, c'est ça ? Histoire d'avoir une chance de lui montrer qu'on peut se démerder sans lui ? Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais pour moi, ça me semble assez évident. »

Dôkho, qui s'était rassis, ne put réprimer un sourire indulgent :

« En gros, c'est ça.

- Ouais. Je retire ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- C'est déjà oublié. »

La détente générale était à présent perceptible. Dernière réunion solennelle, quant à l'ultime concertation, elle aurait lieu le lendemain. Ceux qui étaient sur le point de partir savaient peu ou prou comment ils allaient retrouver le Sanctuaire à leur retour, quant aux autres, ils avaient conscience de ce qu'il leur restait à accomplir. Il n'était plus temps de se retourner.

« Allez… » Saga s'était levé, signalant par là même que la séance était terminée. Il ne souriait pas vraiment mais son regard était limpide et dégagé de ses ombres habituelles. « Filez d'ici, nous vous rejoindrons demain soir. Et tenez-vous tranquilles d'ici là, inutile d'affoler vos chaperons.

- Des chaperons ?

- Quels chaperons ? Demanda le Cancer, suspicieux, à la suite d'un Capricorne interloqué.

- Tu n'as pas lu mon petit mot ? Rétorqua le Pope d'un ton suave. Dans ton enveloppe de billets d'avion ?

- Pourquoi _mon _enveloppe ? »

_Temple du Cancer…_

« Tu vas être en retard.

- Sans blague. Faut toujours que ça déborde, ces foutus Conseils… Il est où mon sac ? Je l'avais posé dans le coin, là, ce matin et…

- A côté de la porte.

- Mais… Heu, non, ce n'est pas…

- Je l'ai refait ton sac. » Le ton de Marine s'était fait sarcastique. « Quand on fait preuve d'un minimum d'organisation, ça évite de se trimballer avec sa maison sur le dos.

- Ah ah. Très drôle. Mais tout de même… » Angelo loucha sur le sac anormalement aminci. « Je ne pars pas que pour deux jours non plus. Tu es sûre que…

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour une semaine.

- Et si je dépasse ce délai ?

- C'est que tu seras mort. »

Il pivota vers la jeune femme qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés, le visage fermé. Et eut un soupir.

« Tes billets et ton passeport sont dans la poche du dessus, rajouta-t-elle encore d'une voix qu'il décela un peu moins ferme. Au moins, tu ne les perdras pas.

- Marine…

- Tu devrais y aller. Ils vont t'attendre. » Et de lui tourner le dos. Dans la lumière qui déferlait par la haute fenêtre, sa silhouette se dessinait, harmonieuse. Il prit le temps de suivre des yeux la ligne pure de ses épaules que même ses boucles épaisses ne parvenaient pas à masquer tout à fait dans la dure clarté estivale. Elle demeurait parfaitement immobile. Mais lorsque deux bras encerclèrent sa taille pour l'étreindre avec une force qui lui coupa le souffle, sa rigidité perdit de sa rigueur et bien malgré elle, elle se laisser aller contre le corps dans son dos.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? » Le timbre rocailleux de l'italien se perdit dans l'opulente chevelure rousse qui lui chatouillait le nez. « Je suis sûr que tu en as trop mis dans ce sac.

- Tu n'en rates pas une, hein ?

- Jamais. » Il la resserra encore un peu plus contre lui, si tant était que cela fût possible. « Ne prends pas trop tes aises… Je vais vite revenir.

- Pour me pourrir la vie ?

- Et plus, si affinités. »

Il laissa glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à la tempe de sa compagne qui frissonna et dont les mains vinrent recouvrir celles, dures et nerveuses, qui s'entrecroisaient sur ses hanches. Ses ongles s'agrippèrent une dernière fois aux doigts qui la maintenaient fermement… Avant de s'en détacher.

Quelqu'un toqua discrètement à la porte derrière eux : « Angelo… il faut y aller. » La voix de Shura leur parvint, étouffée.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent encore quelques instants, s'éloignant l'un de l'autre. Il esquissa un de ces sourires goguenards dont il avait le secret, un de ceux qui ne relevaient que le coin gauche de sa bouche et, sac en main, ne put s'empêcher de saisir une dernière fois sa compagne par la taille pour l'embrasser. Elle savoura le baiser, ce dernier contact entre eux mais plaqua bientôt sa paume sur la bouche d'Angelo qui venait de l'ouvrir pour tenter de prononcer des mots dont elle avait deviné la substance avant même de les entendre :

« Garde ça pour plus tard. Quand tu reviendras. D'ici là… » Elle le poussa vers la porte. « … Evite de faire n'importe quoi. J'ai toujours préféré les héros vivants. »

Le Cancer et le Capricorne étaient bons derniers, et le bateau s'ébranla à peine eurent-ils posé le pied sur le pont.

« Bon, alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de chaperons ?

- Attends, je regarde. »

Angelo extirpa du sac l'enveloppe blanche contenant ses billets et, effectivement, en retira une feuille pliée en quatre. Accroupi, il en parcourut rapidement le contenu avant qu'un juron sonore et fleuri ne lui échappe. Shura, penché au dessus de lui, ricanait et Milo, intéressé, se rapprocha à son tour.

« Non mais sans rire… !

- C'est malin.

- L'enfoiré ! »

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 18 Juin 2004, en fin de journée…_

Lorsque Andreas se présenta à la porte du bureau du Pope, ouverte, il n'avait pas fait un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce que la lourdeur de l'ambiance qui y régnait lui plombait déjà un peu plus le moral.

Rachel, debout dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre tournait aux trois quarts le dos à la pièce et jeta à peine un coup d'œil – glacial - au nouvel arrivant. Mais le père des jumeaux eut le temps de discerner la ligne durcie de la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Quant à ses fils… Le cadet, l'air passablement excédé, était installé, ou plutôt avachi, dans le vieux fauteuil de cuir près de Rachel, l'aîné occupait pour sa part son propre siège, derrière sa table de travail qui avait visiblement subi un ultime rangement. Et ses yeux étrécis de colère n'invitaient pas exactement à la légèreté d'une conversation anodine. Non pas qu'Andreas s'y attendait en étant convoqué de la sorte mais en l'occurrence, il se retrouva tout de même tenaillé par l'impression tenace que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Aussi, il redressa les épaules, ses traits se drapant dans leur froideur habituelle, son regard soutenant sans ciller celui de son aîné. Ce dernier se passa de préambule :

« Il semblerait que ce soit toi que je doive _remercier _pour les maux de tête que je me coltine depuis quelques jours. » Andreas glissa un regard vers son cadet qui écarta les mains tout en répondant, ironique :

« Il a deviné tout seul comme un grand.

- Remarque, enchaîna le Pope sur le même ton, rien d'étonnant avec un Genromaoken aussi peu efficace. Les effets de l'âge sans doute ? »

La rigidité d'Andreas s'accrut, ses poings se serrant le long de ses cuisses. Saga ne l'avait même pas invité à s'asseoir et le statut d'accusé dont il venait d'être affublé fit gronder la rage galopante qu'il sentait poindre dans son esprit. Il parvint néanmoins à demeurer silencieux, les lèvres serrées et muées en une ligne blanchâtre.

« Alors ? Ça fait quel effet de participer aux petits jeux amusants de Shion ?

- Au risque de te décevoir, sache que j'ai été tout autant manipulé que vous trois. » Le père des jumeaux avait répondu d'une voix maîtrisée et dangereusement calme.

« Saga, je te l'ai dit pourtant, soupira Rachel dans son coin. Il n'a pas participé à ça.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas croire à un tel mensonge. Il ne fait que mentir depuis qu'il a "ressuscité", tu es bien placée pour le savoir non ?!

- Et c'est reparti… » Kanon avait passé ses mains sur son visage soudain fatigué.

- Quoi ?! Dôkho lui-même le savait ! Imaginer que Nathan et lui n'aient rien à voir avec cette histoire est…

- Cesse de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! Explosa Andreas dont les mains soudain dépliées se plaquèrent sèchement sur le bureau devant le Pope. «Je suis ton père !

- Ah bon ? Première nouvelle. Je croyais pourtant que tu n'avais plus de fils ?

- Ça suffit vous deux ! » La Dothrakis avait quitté le renfoncement de la fenêtre pour se rapprocher des deux hommes. « Vous êtes ridicules ! Saga, bon sang… Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit ou quoi ? Ils ne savaient _rien _!

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas été foutu de m'avouer la vérité en face, tu manques aussi pas mal de crédibilité ma chère !

- Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Ça aurait servi à quoi que vous le sachiez, Kanon et toi ? A quoi ?!

- A éviter ce genre de conversation, justement ! »

Andreas, toujours arc-bouté sur le bureau, observait alternativement Saga et Rachel… complètement éberlué, il fallait bien l'avouer. Quant à Kanon, il finit par déplier sa carcasse à son tour et se posta aux côtés de son père, une interrogation au fond des yeux.

_« C'est vrai ? Tu ne savais rien ?_

_- Pour peu que tu y accordes encore un peu de valeur… Oui, je te donne ma parole que je n'étais pas au courant des manigances de Shion. Si je l'avais été, je…_

_- Tu… quoi ?_

_- Je n'aurais pas laissé faire ça. _

_- C'est pour cette raison que tu es intervenu l'autre nuit ?_

_- Oui. Nous en avions convenu ainsi avec Rachel, Nathan et Dôkho. Vous ne deviez rien savoir._

_- Pour ce qui les concerne, ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais… » _Andreas perçut le cosmos de son fils cadet vibrer sous l'effet de ses hésitations soudaines. Comme s'il appréhendait la réponse à la question qu'il finit néanmoins par poser :

_« … Et toi ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne voulais pas non plus que vous l'appreniez tous les deux. Parce que… Cela vous aurait fait trop de mal. Mais apparemment, il est trop tard. »_

La présence de Kanon disparut du surmonde et ce fut avec autorité qu'il se planta entre son frère et la jeune femme, leur saisissant un bras à chacun avec fermeté.

« Arrêtez, ça ne sert à rien de vous engueuler. Rachel… » Il baissa les yeux vers elle. « … Merci pour l'intention mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Certes, c'est difficile à avaler mais Saga et moi sommes passés au dessus de tout ça depuis longtemps maintenant. Que tout ce qui s'est passé avant soit, ou ne soit pas de notre fait, ne change rien à la situation actuelle. Saga, » il se tourna vers son jumeau qui le contemplait, les yeux dilatés. « Elle… Ils ont voulu nous protéger. Même notre père. » Un raclement de gorge gêné leur parvint. « On ne peut pas lui en vouloir… Au moins pour ça. »

Le Pope reporta son attention sur Andreas qui ne s'en détourna pas. Il ne s'était pas départi de son air sévère mais l'aîné des jumeaux décelait une lueur inhabituelle au fond des yeux dont il avait hérité. Une lueur qu'il n'avait que trop rarement vue, une lueur dont il avait à peine gardé un unique souvenir mais si ancien qu'il doutait même qu'il repose sur une once de réalité. Et quand bien même cette étincelle inattendue aurait effectivement déjà existé, il n'était pas en mesure d'y accorder la moindre foi pour l'instant.

« C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? » Andreas s'était exprimé d'une voix atone. « Dans ce cas, je vais me…

- Non. Assieds-toi. A la base, ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai fait convoquer. »

De nouveau une distance méprisante altérait la voix de Saga. Néanmoins, Rachel leva un sourcil : une note nouvelle dans le ton résonnait sous les mots. Quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la contrition. De loin.

Le Pope s'était levé et, les mains dans le dos, s'était posté devant la fenêtre.

« Comme tu le sais, demain, nous rejoindrons les autres. Notre objectif est bien évidemment de revenir, tous, et si possible dans un état physique à peu près acceptable. Néanmoins… » Sa tête pivota d'un angle suffisant pour qu'il aperçoive Andreas du coin de l'œil. « … Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de laisser le Sanctuaire sans responsable dans le cas où les choses ne se dérouleraient pas comme prévu. J'ai pris quelques dispositions. »

Kanon tendit un dossier de couleur crème à son père qui s'en saisit à l'issue d'une imperceptible hésitation.

« Tu trouveras là-dedans la liste des chevaliers d'argent concernés par la réorganisation, ainsi que leurs attributions. Leur nombre restreint m'a obligé à répartir les tâches au mieux mais comme tu peux le voir… » Le vieil Antinaïkos hocha la tête en silence tandis qu'il parcourait les documents ainsi établis. « … Cela fait déjà beaucoup pour certains d'entre eux. Et je n'ai personne d'autre sous la main pour le reste. Aussi… »

Saga s'était retourné, surplombant son père de toute sa hauteur : « Tu les coordonneras. Tous. Par ailleurs, la gestion quotidienne t'incombera ainsi que les éventuels besoins à prévoir nous concernant. » La voix sèche du Pope fit lever les yeux d'Andreas vers lui :

« Dois-je considérer cela comme un… _ordre _?

- Non, plutôt comme un choix… par défaut. »

Le rictus animant la mâchoire crispée de l'aîné des jumeaux en disait long sur l'effort surhumain qu'il avait dû déployer pour énoncer clairement ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une passation de pouvoir en faveur de celui qui n'attendait que ça.

« C'est temporaire, crut-il d'ailleurs bon de rajouter. S'il s'avère que… La direction sera assurée par le dernier chevalier d'or vivant. Et s'il n'y en a pas… J'ai laissé des directives concernant une élection parmi les chevaliers d'argent. Selon les règles habituelles, à savoir…

- Je connais les règles. » Rétorqua abruptement Andreas. Le dossier se referma entre ses mains avec un claquement sec.

« C'est bien beau de les connaître, encore faut-il les appliquer.

- Tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale à ce sujet. » Ils s'affrontèrent du regard encore quelques instants, Andreas s'étant levé à son tour pour faire face à son fils aîné.

« Tu dois être satisfait, non ? Dit lentement ce dernier sans quitter son père des yeux. Tu viens d'obtenir ce que tu as toujours voulu.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir de le penser… » Andreas avait haussé les épaules sans masquer cependant un sourire ironique teinté d'une tristesse inattendue. « Cependant, je vais encore très certainement te décevoir : à bien y réfléchir, je ne suis plus sûr d'avoir très envie de ce genre de responsabilités. » Saga réprima un haut le corps tandis que son père se détournait pour reposer le dossier sur le bureau. « J'ai bien compris cela dit que tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je me plierai donc à tes ordres. Alors… » Le vieil homme passa devant son fils sans plus le regarder pour gagner la porte : « … Aujourd'hui, je me demande bien lequel de nous deux est le plus satisfait. »

« Andreas ? »

Rachel l'avait rattrapé aux portes du Palais. « Comment va-t-il ? »

Il la jaugea en silence. La tension s'était amoindrie sur son visage et il laissa glisser son regard jusqu'au poignet de la jeune femme. Le ruban noir qui l'entourait s'était relâché et l'or scintillait par intermittence entre les bandes sombres.

« Il ne reviendra pas, répondit-il sobrement. Son corps n'a pas tenu le choc. Nous sommes vieux, Rachel. Trop sans doute, comme l'a fort aimablement fait remarquer… mon fils. » Il la vit se mordre les lèvres et poursuivit :

« Il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps. Enfin… Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »

Se détournant, il descendit quelques marches avant que la voix de la Dothrakis ne lui parvienne de nouveau :

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Tu n'y étais pas obligé. Et… Kanon nous a raconté. Je ne savais pas… Je suis désolée pour ta sœur. Sincèrement. » Il fit volte-face. Elle lui souriait avec une compassion qui lui fit mal.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, poursuivit-elle doucement, cela ne se reproduira pas. Ils ne se perdront plus jamais. »

Inclinant la tête avec raideur, il murmura ce qu'elle décida de considérer comme un "merci" avant de s'éloigner.

_Utah, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, site des Portes, nuit du 18 au 19 juin 2004…_

« Ils sont arrivés.

- Tous ?

- Non. »

Le Gardien le plus ancien ramena son attention sur ses alter ego. Il était demeuré de longues minutes le visage tendu vers le lointain, s'assurant des présences qui avaient soudainement soulevé un écho d'abord en Elles avant de résonner dans son esprit. Tous se tournèrent dans Leur direction.

Le grondement permanent sous leurs pieds auquel ils avaient perdu l'habitude de prêter attention s'amplifia l'espace de quelques instants. Elles savaient. S'ils s'étaient rappelés comme qualifier cette réaction fugitive, ils l'auraient sans nul doute considérée comme impatiente. Presque… heureuse. A leur instar, leur chef perçut cette étrangeté. Sa mémoire était infinie et de fait… troublée. Il n'y retrouvait pas l'empreinte d'une telle sensation dans les morceaux de passé qui avaient jalonné sa dévotion à Leur volonté. Ou peut-être… Oui, mais en des temps immémoriaux.

Lui-même, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, sentait monter dans la carcasse vide qu'était son corps d'emprunt une vibration familière. Le néant répondait à la lumière distante de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Affamé. Avide. La fébrilité confuse autour de lui confirma que les autres percevaient cette même attirance.

Et Elles… Une sourde pulsation venait de se rajouter au grondement. Leur vie était tangible mais la proximité de Leurs ennemis séculaires drainait en Elles une vigueur renouvelée. Le feu malsain couvant sous Leur force s'attisait, une tension s'exacerbait à la surface de la barrière qu'Elles maintenaient sur une folie sans nom. Ces manifestations soudaines étaient d'autant plus perceptibles que la fixité des alentours s'alourdissait chaque heure un peu plus. Figée dans sa propre densité sans cesse grandissante, l'atmosphère ne constituait plus qu'une pesante chape minérale, sans autre objectif que d'être assujettie à Leur puissance implacable.

Ce fut pourtant avec une légèreté et une maîtrise saisissantes que les Gardiens quittèrent la falaise pour se disperser en un clin d'œil en contrebas du canyon. Leur aîné s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsque les répercussions de nombreux mouvements qu'il ne pensait pas revoir le stoppèrent dans son élan. A quelques kilomètres de là…

Il s'élança au-dessus des gouffres plus ou moins larges, plus ou moins profonds, prenant appui de la pointe du pied sur le moindre affleurement rocheux pour se propulser toujours plus loin, et toujours plus vite. Sa silhouette se confondait dans l'obscurité, tout comme celle de l'un de ses compagnons qui l'avait suivi et bientôt rattrapé. Tous deux finirent par se poster en hauteur, comme toujours, au droit même de l'entrée du tunnel.

« Pourquoi sont-ils revenus ?

- Hum… »

Un convoi exceptionnellement réduit de camions achevait de s'engouffrer sous l'arche illuminée après des semaines de désertion. Dans la lueur des néons, les deux Gardiens aperçurent un large carré blanc encadrant une croix rouge sur le flanc de l'un des véhicules.

« Comme s'ils pouvaient espérer réparer quoi que ce soit… » Grommela celui qui avait emboîté le pas à son chef. Doté d'un corps trapu de boxeur, il disparaissait dans l'ombre projetée par le corps élancé mais large du Gardien le plus ancien. « Crois-tu qu'ils ont conscience des risques qu'ils prennent ?

- Risques ? A ce niveau-là, il n'y a pas de risques. Juste des certitudes. Ils vont mourir s'ils restent là. Et dans le cas contraire… Il sera trop tard de toute manière. Ils prendront la mesure de leur inutilité. Un avant-goût du reste en quelque sorte…

- Tiens ? » L'ersatz de sourire qui avait commencé à se dessiner sur les lèvres du Gardien en chef se figea lorsqu'il vit son alter ego s'approcher du bord de la falaise, la nuque raide et les yeux luisants dans l'ombre. « Ça… Ce n'est pas habituel. Tu le sens ?

- De quoi tu… » Une présence. Un cosmos. Un seul ? Oui, a priori.

- L'un d'eux ? Suggéra la silhouette trapue.

- … Non. »

A présent totalement absorbé par sa propre appréhension du phénomène, le plus grand des deux suivait du regard le dernier camion. Celui d'où émanait cette aura si particulière. Rien à voir avec les émanations familières des chevaliers qu'ils allaient affronter d'ici deux jours. Non, c'était plus… froid. Plus insidieux. Plus fermé aussi. Il tenta d'en éprouver discrètement la solidité mais fut repoussé. Repoussé ! Il se rejeta en arrière, saisi par ce qu'un humain aurait considéré comme de la stupéfaction. Ce… Cette chose en bas savait qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux. Il ou elle se savait observé. Et pourtant… La présence décrut aussi vite qu'elle s'était manifestée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un tel cosmos mais… Tout en étant complètement différent de ceux du Sanctuaire, il y a quelque de familier qui… » L'aîné des Gardiens secoua la tête sans terminer sa phrase.

- En tout cas, il semblerait que les choses aient évolué, commenta l'autre tranquillement avant de reprendre devant le regard interrogateur de son supérieur. L'équilibre a été modifié : ils s'entraident. »

_Salt Lake City, Utah, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, 19 juin 2004, une heure du matin…_

« Enfoiré…

- Tu n'as pas l'impression de te répéter ? » Angelo reporta un œil sombre sur le Capricorne qui n'avait pas levé le nez de son journal, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas néanmoins de poursuivre d'un ton tranquille :

« Tu ne peux rien y faire, alors… Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser.

- Non mais franchement…

- … Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions rester cloîtrés ici pendant des jours.

- Encore heureux. »

On ne leur avait pas, à proprement parler, interdit de sortir de l'hôtel, et ce n'était pas les quatre ou cinq militaires américains installés en cercle à l'autre bout du salon qui leur lançaient de temps à autres des regards de reproche qui auraient pu les en empêcher de toute manière. Mais sortir pour faire quoi ? Le message insidieux que le Pope avait laissé au Cancer était clair : Salt Lake City était une ville mormone. La consommation d'alcool était à la limite de la bonne vieille prohibition, la cigarette mal vue, bref… "Tenez-vous à carreau et ne vous faites pas remarquer."

Pour ce qui était du personnel de l'hôtel, en tout cas, c'était raté. Le barman contourna son zinc de mauvaise grâce pour s'approcher pour la quatrième fois des deux chevaliers d'or sur l'injonction sèche de l'italien et mit aussi peu de bonne volonté que possible à remplir les deux verres vides tendus ostensiblement vers lui. Pas une goutte de trop cela dit.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir vers son bar lorsqu'une main péremptoire hérissée d'un mégot fumant agrippa son bras.

« Laisse cette bouteille ici.

- Monsieur, je n'ai pas l'autorisation de…

- Si j'étais vous, intervint Shura toujours sans se départir de sa lecture, je ferais ce qu'il demande.

- Mais… » Baissant les yeux vers le visage du Cancer, le barman ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Ce n'était pas tant l'air peu aimable qu'arborait l'autre que cette lueur inquiétante au fond des prunelles qui… Se drapant dans un silence digne, l'homme déposa la bouteille de whisky à moitié pleine au beau milieu de la table basse avant de s'en retourner avec un haussement d'épaule résigné.

Ajustant le liquide ambré dans son verre à un niveau qu'il jugeait respectable, Angelo le leva à l'attention des militaires :

« On ne va pas s'envoler hein, leur lança-t-il, goguenard, dans un anglais fortement mâtiné d'un accent chantant. Et on s'en voudrait de vous empêcher de dormir. Alors si vous pouviez dégager le paysage…

- Ils obéissent aux ordres, Angelo. » Du coin de l'œil, ce dernier vit une chaise s'approcher et un Sagittaire s'y installer à califourchon. « Fiche-leur la paix. »

Et effectivement, aucun d'eux ne bougea en dépit de l'heure avancée. Leurs supérieurs les avaient enjoints à ne pas quitter des yeux leurs hôtes "exceptionnels" et ils s'acquittaient de leur tâche sans faillir et ce, malgré la fatigue due à cet immobilisme prolongé.

« Et bien ma foi, grand bien leur fasse s'ils manquent de jugeote à ce point-là… Je croyais que tu roupillais, toi ?

- Finalement non, j'ai trop dormi dans l'avion, comme vous.

- Comme tout le monde tu veux dire. »

Aioros ne répondit pas, tournant la tête pour scruter l'enfilade déserte des salons jusqu'à la réception.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda le Cancer, allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

- Je ne sais pas… » Le grec se dévissa le cou une fois de plus. « J'ai l'impression que… Nous sommes surveillés.

- Sans… blague ? » Le rire moqueur de l'italien explosa sous les hauts plafonds : « C'est à se demander s'ils ne vont pas en plus nous suivre jusqu'au petit coin !

- Ce n'est pas d'eux dont je parle. » le Sagittaire ne s'était pas départi de son air sérieux, en dépit d'une étincelle amusée au fond du regard qu'il avait reporté sur ses deux alter ego. « Il y a… Je ressens un cosmos.

- Tu sais quoi, Aioros ? En fait je suis aussi doué que toi. Moi aussi je le ressens. » Angelo s'était redressé pour planter ses yeux cobalt dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, soudain intrigué. « J'en ressens même plusieurs… » Son index se leva avec lenteur… Pour se diriger pile vers le front du grec. « Il y a en un… Juste là.

- Angelo, arr…

- Et un autre tout à côté de moi, regarde. » Un pouce négligent désigna le Capricorne qui laissa échapper un soupir tout en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et deux autres là-bas, tu vois ?... » L'index changea de cap pour montrer les silhouettes de Shaka et Thétis toujours assises devant la table du restaurant, depuis longtemps débarrassée des reliefs de leur repas tardif.

« Tu es vraiment pénible, je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ?

- … Et je peux même te garantir qu'on en a encore deux autres juste au-dessus, là ! »

Le plafond les séparant des étages supérieurs fut la dernière cible de l'index qui finit par se replier avec ses comparses autour du verre vide qu'Aioros avait amené avec lui.

« Décidément, ça ne te réussit pas les décalages horaires, toi, conclut l'italien en lui servant une rasade généreuse. Tiens, tu ferais mieux de boire avec nous.

- Angelo, je ne plaisante pas, insista le Sagittaire tout en portant le verre à ses lèvres avant de le reposer avec une légère grimace.

- Mais oui, sûrement… »

Le Cancer agita la main comme pour chasser les mauvais augures. Entre temps, Shura avait replié son journal et l'avait posé au bord de la table. Il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot mais son sourcil levé à l'attention d'Aioros n'échappa pas à ce dernier. Si le Capricorne ne le croyait pas tout à fait, il avait suffisamment confiance dans les aptitudes particulières de son confrère pour prendre acte de ses paroles et de ses pressentiments avec un peu plus de sérieux que son fantasque compagnon.

_« Ce n'est qu'une impression… Je n'ai aucune certitude. Il – ou elle – se cache. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : ce n'est pas un cosmos habituel._

_- Un danger ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Non… Non, je ne ressens pas de menace._

_- Dans ce cas, ne te mets pas martel en tête, _conseilla sagement l'espagnol. _On a bien d'autres choses à régler d'ici deux jours… Après quelques verres, tu n'y penseras même plus. »

* * *

_

Ils avaient dîné rapidement et abandonné leurs compagnons. Non pas que le sommeil les avait incités à se retirer mais sans même avoir pris la peine de se concerter, il leur avait semblé à tous les deux que certaines urgences se devaient d'être traitées.

Rattraper le temps perdu ? Non, ce n'était pas exactement de cela qu'il s'agissait. Plutôt poursuivre une discussion qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris la peine de réellement aborder. Ce qu'avaient été leurs vies respectives jusqu'ici… Aucun des deux ne pouvait envisager la possibilité de ne _pas _revenir sans faire de l'autre le dépositaire de sa mémoire. Ils n'auraient su l'expliquer, mais ce but partagé dévorait leur patience.

Ils avaient parlé. Ils avaient écouté. Leurs mots mais aussi leurs hésitations, leurs silences. Ils se connaissaient bien pourtant, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été surpris au-delà de toute attente par ce qu'il avait entendu. Par la manière dont cela avait été expliqué. Non, avec leur respect mutuel et surtout cette compréhension tacite durement regagnée, chacun avait absorbé les dires, les faits parfois difficiles à énoncer, à admettre, tous jetant un éclairage non pas nouveau mais complémentaire sur deux vies qui s'étaient déroulées en parallèle. Etre là ne suffisait pas toujours à tout deviner, Milo l'avait appris à ses dépends. Aussi, sans jamais obliger Camus à dévoiler ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas, il avait simplement pris le temps de l'entendre. Et le Verseau, qui avait d'abord résumé, avait fini par dérouler le fil de sa vie sans hâte mais sans complaisance, exposant chacun des chemins qu'il avait suivis, dépourvu sans qu'il ne pût s'en expliquer de cette retenue qui lui était si coutumière. Plus devant Milo en tout cas. Il avait répondu sans détour aux questions posées, comprenant confusément qu'il ne le blesserait pas par inadvertance et que lui-même était dorénavant à l'abri des à-coups douloureux auxquels il avait si souvent prêté le flanc. La culpabilité était derrière eux.

Une fois de plus la voix mélodieuse du Verseau s'éteignit sur l'un de ces silences méditatifs. Mais il n'y en aurait pas d'autre. Il en avait terminé. Assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le bas du canapé, il demeura de longues secondes le visage levé vers la fenêtre entrouverte sur la chaleur étouffante de la nuit, observant les ultimes volutes bleutées voltiger dans la semi obscurité de la pièce pour aller se dissiper à l'extérieur. Le silence s'éternisait. Aussi, il tourna la tête à la recherche de la silhouette du Scorpion nonchalamment affalé sur la banquette… Pour apercevoir son visage, endormi sous une avalanche de boucles céruléennes. Un sourire lui échappa, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la tendresse. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son compagnon l'avait abandonné pour élire domicile dans les bras de Morphée. Depuis combien de temps ? Il se releva pour aller fermer la fenêtre et remettre la climatisation en route. Son discret ronronnement vint meubler le silence. Revenant auprès du grec, il se pencha vers lui pour lui ôter ses chaussures et desserrer la ceinture de son pantalon. L'autre eut un soupir ensommeillé… Mais sans pour autant manifester l'intention de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Il se contenta tout simplement d'adopter une position plus confortable. Les mains sur les hanches, Camus le contempla, à peu près certain qu'il l'entendrait se plaindre de ses cervicales le lendemain, mais n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Après tout… Il laissa ses doigts s'égarer quelques instants encore dans l'arrondi d'une mèche folle, effleurer la peau dénudée à la base du cou où la vie battait sereinement, se perdre dans l'échancrure de la chemise… Avant de se redresser sur une – très – profonde inspiration. _Une douche. Froide. Et au lit._

Milo… La vie qu'il lui avait narrée, il se rendit compte qu'il ne la connaissait pas plus que le Scorpion ne connaissait la sienne. Ils s'étaient crus les meilleurs amis du monde, ils l'étaient d'ailleurs, mais c'était à croire que leur conception de l'amitié à tous les deux n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec celle habituellement admise. Ils s'étaient côtoyés, heureux de se retrouver au Sanctuaire lorsque les circonstances le permettaient et tous mensonges de convenance mis à part, mais ce lieu si particulier effaçait toute référence à la vie menée à l'extérieur. Milo, tout en faisant partie de ceux qui avaient fait du Domaine Sacré leur port d'attache principal et de la Grèce leur pays de résidence, avait "vécu" son existence d'adulte, lui aussi. Et Camus n'en avait jamais vraiment rien su. Il ne jugeait pas ce que le Scorpion lui avait raconté. Tous les profits qu'il avait tirés de sa séduction naturelle, les multiples liaisons toutes dotées d'un même aujourd'hui, mais sans le moindre lendemain, l'absence permanente d'un lien quelconque, une certaine propension à la fuite même, dès lors qu'un avenir possible prenait la forme d'un grappin… Le Verseau aurait été bien mal placé pour se permettre le moindre avis sur cette vie-là. Non, à vrai dire…

Lorsqu'il se glissa entre ses draps, il se surprit à se demander dans quelle mesure leurs approches respectives pouvaient être corrélées. Lui-même avait conscience de ses propres agissements et de ce qui les avait induits. Mais Milo ? Pourquoi avait-il de la sorte systématiquement opposé un refus catégorique à toute forme de dépendance à autrui ? Il existait bien une réponse à cette question, mais elle lui agréait un peu trop pour être franchement objective. Il devait bien y avoir une autre… Une autre raison qui… Le sommeil ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre ses investigations.

* * *

Thétis eut un sourire. Paisible. Devant l'air interrogateur de Shaka, elle posa sa main sur la sienne. « Regarde… » Murmura-t-elle. Il ne vit rien de tangible à proprement dit, mais perçut comme un léger clapotis d'émotions, une douce lueur dorée et unie, un calme absolu.

« Tu vois ? N'avais-je pas raison ?

- Je te l'accorde, fit-il songeur. Mais c'est… troublant. »

Et s'il n'y avait que cela… La présence de la femme à ses côtés le troublait tout autant. Cette sensation n'était pas nouvelle ; la nuque dégagée de Thétis, le tatouage séculaire épousant la douce courbe de son cou, évoquaient le souvenir pourtant pas si lointain d'une lande désolée et de sa présence chaude et endormie dans ses bras. Ce qu'il avait perçu avec une certaine confusion à l'époque revenait à présent occuper ses pensées mais avec une toute autre acuité. Les doigts graciles aussi, abandonnés sur les siens… Il les aurait écartés, avant. Aujourd'hui il en savourait le contact léger mais indéniablement présent.

« Shaka ? » Elle l'observait, sans surprise.

« Je suppose… » Il se racla la gorge : « Je suppose que cela fait partie de cette vie à laquelle je n'ai pas participé jusqu'ici.

- Peut-être était-ce l'objectif de Shion te concernant. Peut-être a-t-il su que tôt ou tard tu t'y investirais, que tu ferais ce choix. »

La voix de la jeune femme était calme. Ce qu'elle savait à présent, tous en possédaient une connaissance identique. La Vierge n'avait pas eu conscience que sa mémoire lui avait échappé lors du dernier Conseil. Et sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il en éprouvait une certaine gêne.

« Tu n'es plus l'adolescent que tu étais alors, reprit-elle en écho. Ce qui s'est passé à l'époque n'a plus d'importance.

- Tu as sans doute raison mais… Il est peut-être un peu tard pour me rendre compte de mon insignifiance. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à supporter une idée aussi saugrenue me concernant. »

Sa tentative ironique de dédramatisation arracha un sourire indulgent à la jeune femme qui resserra son étreinte autour de sa main.

« Construire les raisonnements et éprouver les sensations d'un être humain n'a rien d'insignifiant.

- Tout est question de point de vue, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ne crains pas ton ignorance, Shaka. Au contraire… apprécie-la. »

Il abaissa les yeux vers elle, désarçonné. Ses paroles de sagesse le désarmaient. Il n'y avait que douceur dans les mots de la jeune femme mais ils semblaient dispenser une leçon qu'elle avait apprise récemment… Ce qu'elle avait retiré exactement du dernier combat qu'elle avait livré et qui l'avait confrontée à la réalité de sa charge, il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Néanmoins, elle avait pris conscience d'une certaine cruauté face à laquelle, cette fois, elle ne pouvait rien. A présent, l'innocence incarnée c'était lui se rendit-il compte avec une inquiétude amusée. Le détachement que lui avait conféré sa "divinité" tout au long de ces années n'était plus là pour le protéger des sentiments humains. La mort qu'il lui était arrivé de côtoyer par le passé, parce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de la donner à quelques reprises, lui était en réalité totalement inconnue car il n'en avait encore jamais saisi la valeur. Les choses seraient différentes à partir de maintenant. Bien différentes.

La promesse qu'il avait faite à Kanon se superposa à cette évidence qu'il découvrait et, à cette idée, son cœur manqua un battement. Envisager tout à coup un destin aussi funeste pour celle qui se tenait à ses côtés gela son sang et le froid gagna ses extrémités, interpellant Thétis. Il comprit qu'elle tentait de deviner ce qui venait de traverser son esprit aussi il se renferma, non pas brutalement pour ne pas la heurter, mais avec une délicate fermeté. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Néanmoins, il sentit son cosmos s'éveiller, s'élever de quelques degrés et sa soudaine angoisse s'écoula hors de lui, tandis qu'elle la drainait sans même en connaître la nature.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, souffla-t-il, ébranlé par ce contact plus intime qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. » Elle avait répondu sur le même ton. « Et c'est devenu plus facile pour moi depuis… » Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Shaka avait beau être conscient de l'empreinte de Kanon sur cette femme, au fil des jours, au fil des heures, la révolte s'enflait dans son corps. Il ne s'agissait pas de colère, ni de frustration, mais d'une faim intense et incoercible, un besoin dévorant d'appréhender toute la mesure de ce qui le constituait. Le pur esprit se fondait peu à peu dans les limites de son être, pour en éprouver toutes les frontières physiques. S'il disposait toujours de ses aptitudes spirituelles, celles-ci ne se suffisaient plus à elles-mêmes. Oh, bien sûr, il en avait découvert certaines extensions au contact de plus en plus étroit avec les cosmos de ceux dont il était devenu partie intégrante. Et pour tout dire… Ce qu'il en retirait était tout bonnement fascinant. Au travers de ses alter ego, il éprouvait – certes de façon incomplète – ce qu'était la vie. Il pouvait la ressentir, la voir, la toucher du doigt par procuration. Mais ce substitut qui lui était offert portait en lui-même le germe de frustration et de l'impuissance. Savoir n'était pas pouvoir.

Lorsqu'il voulut retirer sa main, elle ne laissa pas s'exécuter. Au contraire, la présence de Thétis s'accrut près de lui, jusqu'à l'entourer, jusqu'à occuper une place laissée vacante dans son esprit. Avait-elle réussi malgré tout à démêler l'écheveau des réflexions de la Vierge ? Il n'eut plus de doutes à ce sujet lorsqu'elle porta la main qu'elle tenait jusqu'à ses lèvres, pour les poser dans sa paume.

« Mon âme… n'appartient qu'à un seul être. Il en a toujours été ainsi en dépit de tout. » Elle n'énonçait pas cette vérité pour le convaincre de ce qu'il savait déjà. L'évidence ne se discutait pas, pas lorsqu'elle était aussi logique et immuable. Elle rappelait simplement _ce qui était_.

« Mais je suis libre. J'existe et je vis avec lui, en lui et autour de lui néanmoins mes actes sont à moi, tout comme ma conscience. Ma vie. »

Elle était là. Encore, toujours et plus que jamais. Il se rendait compte qu'il s'était trompé. Il avait cru, ou voulu se persuader, que ce qui les avait liés un temps s'était évanoui dès l'instant où elle avait repris la route dont les événements l'avaient détournée quinze ans plus tôt. A tel point d'ailleurs qu'il en avait conçu une forme de souffrance alors que son expression même aurait dû lui demeurer étrangère. Mais elle ne s'était pas détournée de lui. Pas à un seul instant. Il l'observait, sa propre main reposant sur la joue qu'elle lui avait abandonnée, ses doigts effleurés par une mèche blonde échappée de son chignon, la chaleur de sa peau imprégnant la sienne…

« Tu fais partie de moi Shaka, murmura-t-elle. Comme tous les autres… mais pas seulement. Je me rappelle… Je me rappelle avoir souhaité découvrir l'humain en toi. Et tu es là… Enfin. »

Un pan de son existence. Voilà ce qu'il était pour elle. Non pas un élément extérieur avec lequel elle avait le devoir de composer, un lambeau de passé oublié, mais bien une part d'elle-même sur laquelle elle s'était reposée pour se façonner et se construire.

Tandis qu'elle le contemplait, qu'elle percevait chez lui ce qui n'était plus un simple trouble mais l'égarement de ses sens s'éveillant bien malgré lui, une résolution qui ne devait rien à une obligation quelconque se renforçait dans son cœur. Bien sûr, son empathie à présent totale avec l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas étrangère à cette décision. Cette dernière n'était d'ailleurs pas soudaine. Elle avait mûri, sans bruit, quelque part au fond d'elle tout au long de ces années. Elle ne trouvait là que son aboutissement naturel. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, ni ailleurs, ni plus tard. Lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait offert, sa présence, son appui, sa confiance… Elle avait eu si souvent besoin de lui ! Si souvent… A présent, les rôles étaient inversés. Et il n'était pas qu'un simple ami. Il ne l'avait sans doute jamais été d'ailleurs, le refuge privilégié qu'elle lui avait conservé ne serait jamais vacant. Pour elle… Et certainement pour lui aussi. Elle le savait. Elle le… _sentait. _Tout comme elle comprenait l'essentiel. Elle s'était construite à ses côtés, elle devait à présent le libérer. Le rendre à ce monde qu'il aspirait à découvrir pour qu'il puisse enfin prendre la place qui lui était due. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, comprit-elle avec une bouffée d'espérance, celle de le voir enfin _vivre. _En tant qu'homme.

Si Shaka n'avait pas été assez proche d'elle en cet instant là, assez pour comprendre le souhait de la jeune femme, peut-être l'aurait-il repoussée. S'il n'avait pas eu une conscience aigue de l'espace étroit mais exclusif qu'elle lui avait réservé dans son existence, il ne l'aurait pas laissée poser le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue. S'il avait eu le moindre doute quant à la nature de son acte ou sur les conséquences qui étaient susceptibles d'en découler, il aurait résisté, lutté contre cet entraînement inconnu qui l'attirait inexorablement. Il n'aurait pas cédé à cet appel puissant, cet appel qu'il reconnaissait à l'image d'un instinct immémorial mais sur lequel il ne pouvait apposer de définition précise. Un instinct qui pourtant constituait une part essentielle de son être.

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla deux heures plus tard, elle était partie. L'empreinte de son corps creusait le matelas à ses côtés et une chaleur tiède peuplait encore les draps.

Il se laissa aller sur le dos, savourant l'incongruité de son corps nu sur lequel glissait l'étoffe souple. Un corps avec lequel elle l'avait réconcilié… Pensif, il leva le bras jusqu'à ses yeux, tâchant de suivre dans la semi pénombre la ligne des muscles fins mais déliés, le pli de son coude qu'il fit jouer, s'émerveillant presque de l'évidence et du confort qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de cette enveloppe enfin familière.

Il laissa sa main reposer sur son torse, ses doigts courant distraitement sur sa peau laquelle frissonna, comme en proie à la rétroactivité d'une caresse encore trop récente.

Il aurait presque pu croire à un rêve. Peut-être cela en avait-il été un ? Pourtant…

Comme la première fois, elle s'était approchée pour s'appuyer contre lui, naturellement. La sensation de son corps svelte contre le sien n'était pas nouvelle, tout comme cette chaleur née au creux de ses entrailles dès l'instant où il avait réellement pris conscience de leur proximité immédiate. Lorsque les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étaient posées sur les siennes, là encore, une réminiscence… mais incroyablement différente. Ce qui l'avait troublé à l'époque avait pris une toute autre dimension. Cette sensation soudaine qu'il ne pouvait expliquer… Il avait, sans s'en rendre compte, levé les mains jusqu'au visage de Thétis pour le saisir… Le retenir. Laissant courir ses doigts dans la nuque gracile, il avait voulu… Elle avait alors enroulé ses bras autour de ses épaules et ce qui n'était qu'un effleurement s'était mué en un baiser.

Ce fut elle qui alla à sa rencontre. Il n'avait jamais embrassé mais le goût et la saveur de leurs bouches entremêlées s'étaient imposés à lui avec un naturel saisissant. L'avait-il à ce point attendu, ce moment, que la satisfaction retirée ne pouvait que s'appréhender que comme l'accomplissement d'une étape incontournable ?

Cela aurait pu être déjà trop, que cette sensation née d'un premier toucher, de sa première incursion dans la prise de contact avec son être. Mais la faim irrépressible était déjà là, cognant dans sa poitrine et son ventre, derrière ses limites physiques le séparant encore – mais pour combien de temps ? – de son entièreté. Il voulait ouvrir le passage, laisser enfin le champ libre à ce flot au sein duquel il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose. Se noyer.

Mais comment faire ? Quoi faire ? Elle avait perçu son soudain désarroi. Tout comme elle avait deviné tout le reste. Elle ne l'avait pas touché uniquement avec son propre corps qui peu à peu s'était dénudé, mais aussi avec son cosmos. C'était pourtant à peine s'il s'en était rendu compte tant la puissance de l'axe les unissant avait exercé ses bons offices. Cette logique-là ne devait rien à l'amour. Ils le savaient, tous les deux. L'une parce que ce sentiment ne se nourrissait que de celui à qui elle avait offert son âme, l'autre parce qu'il avait assisté à l'absolu et savait qu'il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir pour ces deux êtres. Non, l'empathie sans borne de Thétis se situait au cœur de cette union, de celles sans lendemains gênés et grisâtres, de celles, uniques, centrées sur un don. Celui de la jeune femme à un homme pour qui son respect et sa profonde tendresse ne s'étaient jamais démentis et dont elle avait décidé de guider les derniers pas vers ses retrouvailles avec lui-même.

Elle lui avait ôté sa chemise, exposant sous ses mains douces mais sûres une peau qui n'avait jamais connu que les caresses du soleil et du vent. Au-delà du trouble consécutif aux attentions dont elle l'avait entouré, il s'était laissé gagner par la stupéfaction bien légitime d'être… touché. De ne pas la repousser mû par ce réflexe aveugle de rejet si longtemps ancré en lui. Etre effleuré… et en faire de même.

De leur propre volonté, sans crainte particulière mais sans hâte non plus, ses mains rendues fébriles par le désir grandissant avaient exploré les creux et les courbes du corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui bientôt l'avait surplombé tout en légèreté, s'appuyant parfois contre lui, parfois lui échappant mais sans jamais s'éloigner hors de la portée de son étreinte.

L'arrondi d'un sein s'était logé dans sa paume et s'y était éveillé, un long frisson avait fusé le long de l'échine souple qui s'était cambrée sous ses doigts, des hanches étroites mais pleines s'étaient appuyées contre les siennes, ne laissant plus le moindre espace au rythme de leurs ondulations le long d'une impatience manifeste, de plus en plus mal maîtrisée. Pourtant… Pourtant il avait souhaité laisser encore glisser ses gestes le long des flancs vallonnés, contempler la danse des reflets sur le satin de la peau, s'enivrer de l'odeur sucrée émanant de la lourde chevelure blonde mêlée à la sienne, goûter la finesse du creux du cou dans lequel il avait perdu ses lèvres.

Le souffle de la jeune femme s'était accéléré tout comme le sien. Ce qu'il savait de son propre corps n'avait aucune commune mesure avec ce qu'il avait découvert avec une violence quasi douloureuse, laquelle avait irradié depuis son ventre vers chacun de ses nerfs. Cette souffrance délicieuse avait embrumé jusqu'à son esprit qui s'était peu à peu perdu dans une alternance de noirs et de blancs dont la fréquence avait résonné avec sa propre respiration.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris à cet instant. Submergé par une vague jaillie du plus profond des âges, il avait saisi la nuque de la jeune femme pour envahir sa bouche, soudain impérieux, avant d'emprisonner ses poignets pour la renverser à ses côtés. Il n'y avait pas eu de rudesse de sa part, juste… Juste la manifestation de ce besoin de s'accomplir enfin, d'atteindre la lueur dont il entrevoyait de plus en plus nettement la présence à la jonction de leurs cosmos éveillés.

Il était demeuré quelques secondes au-dessus d'elle se noyant dans le regard qu'il devinait voilé avant de prendre de nouveau ses lèvres avec douceur. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue de nouveau, elle lui souriait et cela avait été elle, ses mains, qui l'avaient attiré entre ses longues cuisses musclées qu'elle avait nouées autour de lui. Cela avait été elle qui l'avait guidé dans son ventre, encore elle qui était allée à sa rencontre, pour d'abord l'abriter tandis qu'elle glissait autour de lui, étroite, mêlant sa propre brûlure à celle qui l'avait pénétrée avec lenteur, pour la faire disparaître jusqu'à la garde. Elle ne l'avait cependant fait qu'une unique fois. Le reste… Immobile dans la chaleur moite et accueillante qui venait de le perdre, il avait laissé échapper un gémissement sourd, presque inaudible. Ses hanches avaient reculé une première fois arrachant un écho à la jeune femme, un écho qui s'était évanoui avant de renaître lorsque après une ultime hésitation, il avait abdiqué devant les exigences irrépressibles de son corps. De nouveau il était allé s'égarer dans l'intimité la plus parfaite qui fût. De nouveau, il l'avait quittée… Pour y revenir encore et encore, sans cesse plus vite, sans cesse plus loin, ses mouvements s'harmonisant avec ceux de Thétis, laquelle s'était laissée envahir, ouverte et confiante.

Le désir avait pris le pas sur les pensées, le besoin sur les rêves. Satisfaction des sens, de tous les sens, ceux qu'il avait le pouvoir d'ôter, tout comme ceux ancrés au sein même de ce cosmos sans lequel il ne saurait vivre. Plénitude. Ravissement. Tous deux avaient trouvé leur apogée, arrachant un râle, puis un cri dans la jouissance pure. Il avait pu savourer cette libération bénie et, paradoxalement, l'attachement définitif à la part de lui-même qui l'avait enfin rendu entier au monde.

Il l'avait sentie le rejoindre, il avait perçu sa tension soudaine, il s'était cru prisonnier de l'étreinte aussi puissante qu'inattendue de son ventre autour de lui, il l'avait vue mourir… Elle était restée là, pourtant, encore, ses bras accueillants pour l'entourer, lui, pantelant, la joue posée sur la peau constellée de sueur qui se soulevait au gré d'un souffle mal maîtrisé.

Tous deux n'avaient pas prononcé le moindre mot. Sous la caresse tendre de la jeune femme dont les doigts apaisants s'emmêlaient dans les longues mèches dorées constellant leurs deux corps, il avait fini par glisser dans le sommeil.

* * *

Elle s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le silence du corridor n'était pas aussi total qu'elle l'aurait espéré. Elle tendit l'oreille… Et la porte voisine de la sienne qui s'entrouvrit pour laisser le passage à la tête ébouriffée du Cancer confirma sa première impression. Les notes de musique qu'elle avait décelées s'échappèrent de l'ouverture apportant avec elles le blues en sourdine de "None of us are free"(1).

« Tu ne dors pas encore toi ?! Souffla Thétis d'un ton menaçant, dépitée de s'être laissée surprendre.

- Je ne suis pas le seul a priori… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reporter sur Angelo, d'ores et déjà résignée à encaisser une remarque vaseuse… qui ne vint pas. Il la contemplait en silence, pensivement.

« Quoi ? » Elle en était désarçonnée.

- Rien. Je me disais juste que… » Un sourire furtif, qui pour une fois n'avait rien d'ironique, échappa à l'italien. « … Tu te rappelles, l'Argentine ? Le vol de retour ? » Elle hocha la tête, lentement. « Je ne délirais pas tant que ça, finalement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que…

- Je sais. Justement. »

Ils s'entreregardèrent encore quelques secondes, en proie à ce souvenir identique et aux conclusions toutes aussi semblables qu'ils se surprenaient à en tirer.

« Ma foi… Dôkho pourrait bien avoir raison. » La voix d'Angelo s'éteignit tandis que le silence reprenait ses droits sur la musique qui s'évanouissait doucement.

* * *

(1) Solomon Burke - 2002


	42. Chapitre 34

**CHAPITRE 34**

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 19 Juin 2004, mi-journée…_

« Tu as faim ?

- Pardon ? »

Jane avait fait volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Marine. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, avec une esquisse de sourire contrit :

« Je redescends des cuisines avec quelques réserves. Mais je t'avouerais… que je n'ai pas très envie de déjeuner toute seule. » La sculpturale américaine dévisagea l'autre femme en silence avant de hocher la tête et de sourire à son tour :

- Un bon repas ne serait pas de refus, en effet. On y va ? »

Toutes deux quittèrent le surplomb rocheux, tournant le dos à l'horizon duquel le bateau avait disparu. Un vent chaud soufflait depuis le début de la matinée et la poussière ainsi soulevée n'avait de cesse de se coller à leurs peaux moites de transpiration. Mais la sensation poisseuse dans laquelle les deux femmes avaient l'impression de s'engluer trouvait ailleurs son origine.

Tandis qu'elles gravissaient les dernières marches menant à la maison du Cancer après avoir traversé un Domaine Sacré désespérément désert, elles prenaient dans le même temps conscience de l'oppression galopante du silence.

Marine ne put s'empêcher de s'immobiliser sur le parvis du temple, laissant Jane aller se réfugier dans l'ombre rafraîchissante des épais murs de pierre. Elle contempla une dernière fois l'étendue minérale autour d'elle comme pour s'imprégner des ultimes traces de ceux qui étaient partis. _Tout est si… vide…_

_Salt Lake City, Utah, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, 20 Juin 2004, une heure du matin…_

Ils étaient attendus. Le petit groupe qui pénétra dans le hall de l'hôtel dûment escorté par une dizaine de militaires silencieux perçut sans le moindre doute la présence de leurs compagnons dans le grand salon au rez-de-chaussée.

« Et ben… On a bien cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! S'exclama Angelo en levant la tête vers la porte.

- Vingt heures d'avion… Bon sang, plus jamais ça… » Aiolia s'étirait dans un grognement tandis qu'il s'approchait de ses alter ego, talonnés par les autres.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

- Très drôle Aioros.

- On a pris du retard à Atlanta. » Saga laissa tomber son sac devant la table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous installés, recouverte par un mille-feuille de cartes topographiques. « Enfin, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps de votre côté.

- Fallait bien qu'on s'occupe, commenta Milo, désabusé. Mais je me demande si on n'aurait pas mieux fait de s'abstenir…

- … En effet, je crois que j'aurais préféré avoir la surprise pour une fois. » Le menton dans une main, le Capricorne observait avec consternation la carte dépliée devant lui.

« Saga, je me suis permis d'emprunter tes relevés en partant.

- Tu as bien fait, ça m'évitera de me répéter. » Le Pope acheva de saluer le Sagittaire, les autres s'attribuant d'autorité les fauteuils disponibles à proximité. Dôkho s'approcha à son tour :

« Alors, vos conclusions ?

- C'est nul.

- Très constructif, Angelo.

- Cela dit, je dois reconnaître qu'il a raison. »

Les bras croisés, le Verseau se rejeta sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de se dévisser le cou pour contempler le Pope et la Balance au-dessus de lui :

« Le terrain nous est très défavorable. Que nous restions groupés ou que nous nous dispersions, dans les deux cas, ça ne va pas être simple.

- On sait. » Rachel était intervenue, tirant une chaise entre Aioros et Shaka. « A force d'y réfléchir… » Elle leva les yeux vers ceux qui les avaient rejoints. « … Je pense que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de rester en communication constante via le surmonde. En plus du reste.

- Tu crois que ça sera suffisant ?

- On n'a pas trop le choix de toute manière, compléta Kanon. Si l'un d'entre nous se retrouve en difficulté, il faudra pouvoir intervenir au plus vite sans se marcher dessus.

- Ça, c'est de la stratégie, y a pas à dire.

- On affinera demain, Shura. » Thétis étouffa un bâillement. « Enfin… Tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, je crains que nous ne soyons pas très productifs, surtout ceux qui viennent d'arriver. Tout le monde devrait aller se reposer, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est pas faux. » Saga jeta un coup d'œil à Aldébaran, Mü et Aiolia demeurés derrière lui, fixant les documents sur la table sans vraiment les voir. « Certains n'ont pas dormi pendant le voyage… Allez, filez récupérer vos clés.

- Enfin une bonne initiative… » Et le Lion de se diriger d'un pas d'automate vers la réception, remorquant son sac qu'il traînait sur le sol sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Kanon, tu prends nos clés au passage ?... Kanon ?

- Hein ? »

L'interpellé, debout aux côtés de Thétis appliquée à replier les cartes avec soin tandis que les uns et les autres quittaient leur siège pour se disperser, finit par reporter son attention sur son jumeau :

« Ah… Oui, je m'en occupe. » Avant de tourner mécaniquement les talons. Le Pope lui jeta un regard pensif, lequel glissa furtivement sur la jeune femme… Avant de se river sur Shaka. Ce dernier, le visage impassible mais détendu, s'entretenait avec le Bélier qui contre toute attente, s'était attardé.

« Mü ? » L'atlante se tourna vers Saga. « Tu ne suis pas les autres ? Tu sais que tu as une tête à faire peur…

- Hum… oui… j'imagine, bredouilla l'autre. Je suppose que je devrais aussi aller me reposer.

- Tu supposes bien. » Hochant la tête devant l'ordre implicite de son Pope, le Bélier récupéra son sac avec lassitude avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

« C'est vrai qu'il a l'air particulièrement fatigué, commenta Shaka lorsqu'il eût disparu. Il s'est passé quelque chose avant votre départ ?

- Non, pas que je sache. Comme tout le monde, il a mis ses affaires en ordre… A moins que ce ne soit ses deux heures d'entretien avec mon père bien-aimé qui l'aient mis à plat. Remarque, n'importe qui en sortirait dans le même état… »

Le rire de la Vierge perla dans le silence qui se faisait progressivement dans le grand salon :

« Je vois qu'en ce qui te concerne, tu y as plutôt bien résisté.

- Question d'habitude… C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Enfin… » Saga se pencha pour saisir son sac qu'il rejeta sur son épaule. « … Je ne dois pas avoir l'air très frais moi non plus… En tout cas bien moins que toi.

- … Pardon ? » L'indien ne s'était pas départi de son sourire mais une minuscule lueur dubitative avait jailli au fond de ses prunelles.

« Un jour de récupération de plus sur le trajet, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça finalement… Non ? »

Shaka ne sut pas s'il fut plus déstabilisé par le clin d'œil amusé ou par le bref éclat de rire de son Pope qui le planta là, seul au beau milieu de l'immense pièce désertée. Ou presque. Passablement gêné, la Vierge coula un regard vers les trois militaires demeurés dans son dos qui attendaient patiemment que le dernier de ces hurluberlus dont ils avaient "la garde" daigne regagner ses pénates. Avant de se rappeler qu'il était fort possible qu'aucun d'entre eux n'entrave le moindre mot de grec. Un soupir lui échappa. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait dû rater une étape dans son radieux raisonnement de la veille.

* * *

Au sortir de la douche, Mü demeura un long moment debout devant le vaste lit de la suite qui lui avait été réservée. Oui, il était épuisé et non, il n'avait pas envie de se coucher, encore moins celle de s'endormir. Et pourtant… Tout son corps hurlait de protestation. Il l'avait trop sollicité, il le savait, le pénible voyage en avion qui s'en était ensuivi n'avait rien arrangé. La preuve ? Il frissonnait. Machinalement, il coupa la climatisation, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de sommeil. Seulement…

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Après s'être résolu à abandonner son confortable peignoir qu'il avait laissé tomber au pied du lit et à se glisser entre des draps qu'il découvrit glacés en dépit de la chaleur étouffante qui avait tôt fait de remplacer l'atmosphère aseptisée de la chambre, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Celle-ci aurait pu être bienheureuse s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé, une fois de plus, à errer dans les limbes du surmonde.

Il lui sembla qu'un soupir résigné lui échappait tandis que son corps drapé dans les soies traditionnelles du Tibet fendait les écharpes brumeuses emmêlées sur le chemin qu'il supposait suivre. Elle l'attendait bien sûr. Et avec une impatience visiblement mal maîtrisée par-dessus le marché.

La forme spectrale d'Anycia, à laquelle seul le brouillard informe donnait une consistance, paraissait danser dans le surmonde, se matérialisant et s'évanouissant alternativement devant, derrière lui sans jamais se stabiliser plus de quelques secondes… Ou quelques heures.

Au-delà de la surprise saisissante à laquelle il avait été confronté la nuit précédente lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à lui pour l'extirper d'un sommeil sans rêve, l'énergie déployée pour tenter de matérialiser la substance de cette âme échappée du niveau qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter, avait drainé toute la vigilance du Bélier. Il avait dû se concentrer plus que de raison pour maintenir un ersatz de lien avec celle qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé revoir. A tel point que… A présent qu'il la retrouvait, comme convenu, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'analyser la situation et par-dessus tout d'en éprouver les sentiments qui en cet instant, se rappelaient à son bon souvenir.

« Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps… » La voix éthérée qui l'interpellait déjà depuis deux jours résonna en dépit de la touffeur de la brume. « J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

- M'as-tu seulement laissé le choix ? »

Il regretta presque immédiatement l'amertume de ses paroles devant la crispation soudaine du visage translucide qui lui faisait face. Autant il avait des difficultés à distinguer les détails de la silhouette à demi dévorée par le néant, autant les traits de la jeune femme n'étaient guère différents du souvenir qu'il en avait gardé. Bien au contraire.

« Tu as réussi ?

- Je… » Il rejeta les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient pour reporter son attention sur ce qu'il fallait bien appeler par son nom : un fantôme. « … Oui, je crois.

- Tu ne peux pas te contenter de croire, Mü ! Prévint-elle, tout à coup alarmée. C'est trop important, tu…

- J'ai réussi. »

Il en était persuadé à présent. Ce n'était pas tant le souhait d'apaiser la tension exsudant de l'âme d'Anycia qui était à l'origine de l'assurance dont sa voix venait de se teinter, que la certitude qui venait brutalement de se cheviller à son esprit. Il n'en avait pas pris conscience la veille, trop épuisé à l'issue de la libération d'énergie qu'il avait dû consentir. A présent, il se rappelait néanmoins l'harmonie vigoureuse et renouvelée qui s'était alors manifestée dans son cœur et son corps en dépit de sa fatigue.

« Tu as fait tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Demanda-t-elle encore sur un ton qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à qualifier de soupçonneux.

- Absolument tout.

- Pourtant… tu doutes encore. »

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui. A moins que ce fût l'inverse. Le visage à quelques centimètres de ce reflet presque parfait, de ce miroir dans lequel se reflétait sa solitude, il réprima un geste de recul. Elle était morte. C'était d'ailleurs la première chose qu'elle lui avait dite – rappelée serait plus juste – lorsqu'elle avait envahi ses songes. Tout ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ou dire à présent n'aurait aucune conséquence. Plus jamais.

« Tu as toujours douté n'est-ce pas ? »

La main, ou plutôt son ombre, qui s'avança vers lui traversa son corps. Sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Inconsistante, elle s'était enfoncée au droit de son cœur. Il n'aurait rien dû ressentir. Pourtant, cette oppression soudaine qui s'appesantit sur son âme, il la connaissait. Il l'avait subie six mois de sa vie pour n'en prendre conscience qu'au moment où il s'en était libéré. Au moment où la vie d'Anycia avait disparu d'un horizon embrasé.

« C'était donc ça ? » Le murmure à son oreille s'insinua en lui, implacable, tandis que l'impression d'être enlacé par une présence anormalement tangible se faisait de plus en plus tenace.

« Tu t'es servie de moi, se défendit-il, son corps épousant à présent avec une perfection cruelle l'absence qui lui faisait face.

- Tu m'as laissée faire. Tu le voulais.

- C'était une erreur. »

Il voulait la repousser, ainsi qu'il avait déjà tenté de le faire à maintes reprises sans jamais y parvenir. Combien de fois la raison lui avait-elle hurlé de ne pas céder à l'époque ? A peu près autant que celles qui l'avaient vu s'abandonner aux pulsions de son propre corps, au désir incoercible de s'unir à cette femme, dernière de son peuple. Il avait été faible, en toute connaissance de cause.

« Et aujourd'hui ? Tu le penses toujours ? » Elle desserra son emprise, retirant sa main, libérant le cœur qui put de nouveau s'adonner à ses battements désordonnés. « Tu vas peut-être sauver tes amis… Grâce à moi.

- Pourquoi ? » Sa plongée dans les yeux translucides qui le jaugeaient ne lui offrait aucune réponse. « Pourquoi es-tu… revenue ? Je t'ai laissée…

- … Mourir ? »

Le Bélier fut pris de vertiges. N'était-il pas en proie à une hallucination parfaitement réaliste ? Un cauchemar peut-être, dont les manifestations trouvaient leurs racines dans le chahut des réflexions lugubres qu'il entretenait depuis le dernier Conseil ? Voire… Une confrontation avec lui-même ? Elle lui ressemblait tant que déjà, à l'époque, l'idée l'avait effleuré qu'il ne cherchait qu'à s'harmoniser avec son être propre, idée qu'il avait bien vite chassée tant elle portait en elle des ramifications auxquelles il n'osait même pas songer.

Mais non. La claque, c'était bien Anycia qui venait de la lui asséner. Elle avait bien existé de sa propre volonté, en aucun cas elle n'avait été la projection de son esprit esseulé. Et à présent, elle se confrontait à lui dans le cadre d'une conclusion qu'aucun des deux n'avait eu l'occasion d'écrire.

« Tu crois que je t'en veux, n'est-ce pas… Gentil Mü… » Le rire qu'elle laissa échapper se superposa à une infinité d'autres, de ceux qui avaient rythmé les pauses que tous deux s'étaient trop souvent octroyés en ce lieu inaccessible au commun des mortels qu'était Jamir. « Malgré toutes tes certitudes, ta seule et unique vérité réside dans cette culpabilité que tu portes dans ton cœur.

- Mais ce n'est pas la tienne.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te la montrer. »

De nouveau, cette douceur inattendue dont il avait appris à se méfier. Le surmonde avait beau refléter la nudité des pensées et des sentiments, il n'avait pas l'impression en cet instant d'être confronté à la candeur et à l'innocence. Lui mentait-elle de nouveau ? Au final, ne le manipulait-elle pas, profitant des failles entrouvertes sur son impuissance à protéger ses compagnons ? Elle n'avait eu de cesse de poursuivre cette connaissance ultime qui lui échappait et qu'elle estimait être son droit naturel et inaliénable de posséder. Anycia avait axé toute son existence sur cette quête, sans se préoccuper des inévitables dommages collatéraux que cette course effrénée essaimait dans son sillage. Et aujourd'hui encore, son empressement, ses explications confuses relevant de ce qu'il avait d'abord considéré comme un raisonnement solide… Son obsession maladive avait préservé une partie de son âme de l'anéantissement.

« Que… Qu'espères-tu ? Que m'as-tu obligé à faire… Anycia ! »

Sans en avoir conscience, il avait adopté une posture défensive, taraudé par une angoisse nouvelle à l'idée que, peut-être, elle se servait encore de lui pour satisfaire sa soif de connaissances. De lui et de ses alter ego. _Moi… Moi, ce n'est pas important, mais eux… _

« J'ai compris une chose importante, juste avant de me consumer, répondit-elle, indirectement. Je n'étais pas à ma place. Je n'avais aucun rôle à jouer dans ce que nous tentions de réaliser, toi et moi. J'aurais pu essayer, encore et encore… Sans le moindre résultat. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Un index évanescent se dressa vers le Bélier, décontenancé par le ton soudain grave qui s'opposait à la panique qui avait transparu tantôt dans sa propre voix.

« Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de sang, de force ou bien encore de puissance. Je le croyais pourtant, je l'ai cru pendant longtemps et puis… » Le bras tendu retomba, se confondant avec la brume. Inexorablement, celle-ci gagnait du terrain sur la place que s'était réservé le spectre d'Anycia mais Mü, toute son attention concentrée sur les mots qui se déversaient en lui, n'y prenait pas garde.

« Elles ne vous appartiennent pas, poursuivit-elle encore, sa voix s'affaiblissant imperceptiblement. Elles sont une partie de vous. Et vous êtes une partie d'elles. Elles sont votre mémoire, votre souffle, votre cosmos. Protégées, elles ont survécu mais par-dessus tout, vos vies les ont liées à cette réalité. Tant que vous existez, elles existent.

- Tu veux dire que j'aurais… pu…

- Non. »

Une liane cotonneuse s'enroula autour des bras, du buste puis du cou de la silhouette féminine, laquelle se troubla dans la grisaille ambiante. Tout comme le visage la surplombant, dont les traits se brouillèrent.

« Malheureusement… Cela ne sera jamais plus. Mais vous avez besoin d'elles.

- Mais… Comment ? Je ne comprends pas ! »

Mü s'était redressé, abandonnant toute prudence, pour se rapprocher de celle dont il prenait enfin conscience de la disparition progressive et qu'il devinait irrémédiable. « Explique-moi ! »

Ce qui n'était plus qu'une forme inconsistante trouva néanmoins suffisamment d'énergie pour rire de nouveau. Oh, ce n'était plus qu'un souffle semblant provenir de l'endroit d'où on ne revenait jamais mais le Bélier en fut… touché. Cette fois, il en était certain, nul jeu, nul perversion ne se cachait derrière ces quelques notes lumineuses.

« Tu as levé les sceaux, Mü. Et tu les as _nourries_. Deux fois. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus à présent. Ou plutôt… si. »

Elle acheva de disparaître sous ses yeux dilatés. Pourtant, l'atlante dont le regard fouillait désespérément la brume, décelait encore les traces de la présence, autour de lui. Une caresse… Un murmure…

« Sois toi-même. Sois l'homme que j'ai connu. Ne crains pas ton cœur, ni la confiance que ceux que tu aimes te témoignent. Ouvre-leur la voie. Ensemble, vous…

- Attends ! » Il tournoyait sur lui-même, encore et encore, les bras tendus, les lèvres entrouvertes sur ses appels sans réponse. « Anycia ! Je ne sais toujours pas ! Et si… »

Ses genoux se dérobèrent, il se laissa tomber sur ce qui tenait lieu de sol à l'espace déserté de sa parcelle de rêve. Ses manches, qui avaient glissé le long de ses avant-bras jusqu'à ses coudes alors qu'il tentait de la retenir, retombèrent sur ses poignets, occultant les profondes cicatrices qu'il arborait même dans le surmonde. _Et si… Je n'y arrivais pas…

* * *

_

« Kanon, attends. »

Saga avait agrippé le bras de son jumeau dans le couloir du dernier étage de l'hôtel, où tous avaient été logés. Enfin… "parqués" aurait été plus approprié. Rien ne devait laisser imaginer – et notamment aux inévitables fouineurs que ce pays recensait à chaque coin de rue – qu'un accroc entaillait la tranquille normalité locale. Aussi la clientèle "civile" était-elle également accueillie de la façon la plus habituelle possible dans un établissement où néanmoins, les suites du huitième étage étaient toutes déjà "réservées". De la même manière que l'un des salons de l'établissement, ou bien encore une annexe à la salle principale du restaurant. Le Pope n'était pour rien dans cet ostracisme patent, il lui avait été imposé par l'armée américaine. Au fond, cela ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. Garder un œil sur deux ou trois membres du Sanctuaire histoire de s'assurer de leur comportement et empêcher toute transgression malencontreuse était une chose, en faire de même avec l'intégralité des XII en était une autre. Néanmoins… Si c'était bien le général Corman qui lui avait fait part de cette organisation, Saga n'avait eu aucune peine à déceler derrière le discours officiel les relents d'une décision émanant d'instances plus élevées. Son interlocuteur habituel ne le lui avait pas précisément caché d'ailleurs, néanmoins bien au-delà du changement, le Pope hésitait à mettre le doigt sur une gêne qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Mais pour l'heure…

Le regard sombre et étréci que son cadet posait sur lui le préoccupait bien plus. Il aurait dû s'y attendre cela dit, et n'était pas à proprement parler surpris de la colère que Kanon exsudait à chaque battement de cœur. Il n'avait eu aucune peine à suivre les pensées heurtées de son jumeau depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Quoi ? Rétorqua l'autre d'une voix grinçante.

- Réfléchis.

- C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire.

- Pas vraiment, non. »

Les velléités de Kanon en vue de se dégager furent anesthésiées par l'étreinte ferme et brûlante de son frère et ce fut résigné qu'il se laissa éloigner de sa propre chambre.

« Kanon, tu ne te trouveras pas de cible.

- Positivement génial, grogna le cadet des jumeaux. Quelques minutes t'ont suffi, je suppose que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde ? Hein, c'est ça ? Et pour quoi je passe, moi, dans l'histoire ?!

- Parce que tu en es encore à croire que les autres portent des jugements ? Tu me déçois, je pensais que tu avais compris que…

- Oh, ça va… »

Contre toute attente, Saga libéra le bras qu'il tenait, laissant son frère s'adosser à la cloison. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel espérant sans trop y croire y trouver un embryon de réponse à ce qu'il savait être malgré tout des questions qu'il n'avait même pas à se poser.

« Je sais tout ça, Saga. Je sais… C'est juste que… » Un ricanement misérable lui échappa : « Etre mis devant le fait accompli ne m'enchante pas spécialement.

- Et ?

- … Et… Ok, je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait arriver. Pas à…

- … Toi ? Suggéra le Pope, un sourire en coin tant bien que mal dissimulé derrière une mèche espiègle.

- J'aimerais t'y voir, tiens. Histoire que ce soit moi qui me foute de ta gueule. »

_Un vrai gosse_ pensa très vite l'aîné des jumeaux, occultant avec soin la possibilité – hautement improbable n'est-ce pas ? – qu'il pût lui-même se retrouver dans une situation identique. Un rire amusé, limite provocant, n'en résonna pas moins dans un recoin de son esprit avant qu'il ne claque une porte mentale au nez d'une Rachel trop curieuse.

« Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, pas vrai ? » Kanon avait levé les yeux vers son aîné, une pâle lueur délavant son regard en quête d'une approbation salvatrice. « Elle… Même s'il m'est difficile de concevoir toute l'ampleur de son empathie, j'ai conscience que je n'ai pas le droit… De lui reprocher ce qu'elle est.

- En effet.

- Ouais… » Le poing de Kanon se serra le long de sa cuisse avant qu'il ne rajoute d'une voix sourde :

« … Mais il n'en reste pas moins que...

- Elle est à toi, confirma Saga. Et elle le sera toujours, si ça peut te rassurer. Ce qui s'est passé ne change rien. Elle a fait ce qu'elle estimait nécessaire et juste, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Et lui ?

- Franchement, Kanon, tu crois vraiment que tu peux prêter de telles intentions à Shaka ? Hum ? » Une paire d'yeux dubitatifs et vaguement méfiants tint lieu de réponse à un Pope qui ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération :

« Fais un effort, merde. Quelqu'un d'autre, je ne dis pas. Mais… c'est de _lui_ dont on parle ! »

Saga eut la surprise de voir un sourire inattendu tordre les lèvres de son jumeau, en dépit de son regard toujours ombrageux.

« Serais-tu en train de me dire que le "nouveau" Shaka n'a pas eu le temps d'apprendre la définition du mot "perversion" ?

- Quand je t'écoute, je me demande si Thétis a fait le bon choix finalement… »

* * *

« Il est calmé ?

- Hum… Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça. »

La voix passablement étouffée de Saga lui parvint depuis sa chevelure encore humide dans laquelle il avait enfoui le nez. « Disons… qu'il a de quoi cogiter un autre point de vue.

- Quelle sagesse de ta part… » Avec un sourire dans la voix, Rachel se rencogna dans son étreinte. « Pour un peu, tu y croirais. »

Un dernier grognement à mi chemin entre le doute et le reproche ponctua la taquinerie avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle pour ôter ses vêtements, un œil fixé sur la douche aguicheuse. Il finit néanmoins par rajouter :

« Dans tous les cas, si c'était l'objectif poursuivi par Shion, il a réussi au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

- C'est-à-dire ? » Elle venait de rattraper une chemise au vol et observait son compagnon, nu, en train de tordre son imposante masse capillaire pour la relever sur sa nuque.

« Une seule conscience collective. Quoi que nous disions, que nous fassions, que nous… pensions, chacun de nos actes est mis en commun dorénavant. Il n'est plus possible, ni même envisageable, de nous cacher les uns des autres. Quelque part, c'est…

- … Gênant ?

- A défaut d'un autre terme… Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. »

Elle le vit disparaître dans la pièce d'eau, dont il ne referma cependant pas la porte. Reportant son regard au-delà de la fenêtre sur la ville illuminée en contrebas, elle soupira :

« A mon avis, Shion ne voulait qu'une seule chose : que les Portes ne s'ouvrent pas. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait pensé aux autres conséquences.

- Dis plutôt qu'il nous voyait tous morts. » L'eau commença à couler et elle se rapprocha de la salle de bains demeurée ouverte pour se faire entendre :

« En considérant qu'il se soit trompé, il nous faudra vivre avec ça dorénavant. Les règles, ce sera à nous de les fixer. Tous ensemble.

- Facile à dire. » La silhouette de Saga disparaissait derrière la vitre qui s'embuait peu à peu, sa voix rendue lointaine par le bourdonnement de la douche. « Je ne suis pas sûr que des gens comme Camus ou mon frère soient capables d'accepter un tel empiètement sur leurs vies privées. Ni même moi d'ailleurs. Ou toi.

- Ou tous les autres. Evidemment, Saga, mais avons-nous un autre choix ? Et puis… »

Sans même avoir besoin d'y jeter un coup d'œil, elle percevait la pulsation régulière en phase avec son propre cœur de l'or incrusté dans sa chair. Une sensation devenue familière en à peine quelques jours. La présence permanente des cosmos des XII associés à celui du Pope et au sien était si tangible que lorsque l'idée l'effleurait qu'elle pourrait en être dépourvue du jour au lendemain, elle se surprenait à éprouver une peur irraisonnée.

« Et puis ? » L'eau avait été arrêtée et Saga l'observait d'un œil curieux, dégoulinant dans son peignoir.

« Non, rien… C'est sans importance. Juste que… » Elle haussa les épaules repoussant dans un coin de son esprit ce que son compagnon n'était visiblement pas prêt à comprendre. « Je ne crois pas que nous ayons perdu notre individualité pour autant. Simplement, nous devrons apprendre à tenir compte les uns des autres si chaque chose que nous faisons est susceptible de tous nous affecter.

- Ça risque d'être folklorique.

- Bah, vois le côté pratique de la situation : quitte à faire une erreur ou à trimballer des remords, on pourra en diviser le poids par quatorze. »

Ils se rejoignirent sous les draps et tout en enlaçant distraitement la jeune femme, il murmura d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Le point de vue est intéressant… Encore faudrait-il que nous restions au complet. »

Il la sentit frissonner. Il n'avait pas envie de l'avouer à voix haute mais la réaction de Rachel éveillait en lui des échos désagréables. Oui, l'interdépendance qui prenait progressivement ses aises au sein de leur groupe le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, non, le prix de sa précieuse individualité ne devait pas être celui de la mort de l'un ou l'autre de leurs compagnons. Cela, se rendait-il compte, il ne le supporterait pas. Plus maintenant.

_20 Juin 2004, Salt Lake City, Utah, Etats-Unis d'Amérique…_

« Monsieur Antinaïkos ? »

Kanon leva le nez de son café soi-disant serré pour aviser la main d'un militaire tendue vers lui.

« J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. » _Qui c'est, ce type ?_ L'autre, désarçonné par le coup d'œil visiblement interrogateur posé sur lui, eut une hésitation, le bras toujours tendu dans le vide jusqu'à ce que :

« Oui, je vous remercie… Orwell, c'est ça ? »

L'interpellé fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant la réplique exacte de l'homme qu'il saluait encore une demi seconde plus tôt.

« Je _suis_ Saga Antinaïkos, fit le Pope dans un demi-sourire. Lui, c'est mon frère, Kanon.

- Oh, je… » L'ancien assistant de Kenton se ressaisit. « Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour cette confusion, acheva-t-il dans un quasi couinement, la main broyée dans celle de Saga.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Il paraît que c'est vous qu'on doit remercier pour l'organisation de notre arrivée ici ?

- Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres qui m'ont été donnés.

- Eux aussi, ils en font partie ? » Orwell se tourna vers le cadet des jumeaux lequel désignait d'un menton négligent les cinq autres militaires qui venaient de faire leur apparition dans la salle de restaurant.

- En effet. » Répondit-il sobrement.

Les soldats s'étaient rapprochés pour saluer leur supérieur tandis qu'au même moment Aioros rejoignait le petit groupe ainsi constitué, talonné par ses pairs plus ou moins réveillés. Quelques bonjours marmonnés s'entrecroisèrent, les américains d'un côté et les membres du Sanctuaire de l'autre, le tout évitant soigneusement de se mélanger plus que nécessaire. Néanmoins, la jonction a priori cordiale entre le Pope et celui en charge de la soldatesque contribua à détendre sensiblement l'atmosphère et ce fut de bonne grâce qu'Orwell accepta de partager la table de Saga.

* * *

« Vivante ? » Rachel s'était installée aux côtés de Thétis. Elle avait posé sa question dans un murmure échappé du coin des lèvres tout en sucrant avec une parcimonie inhabituelle le jus de chaussette qu'on venait de lui servir.

« J'aurais préféré qu'il l'apprenne autrement, c'est certain, soupira sa voisine. Peut-être aurais-je dû être plus attentive à…

- Inutile. Dès l'instant où nous sommes arrivés, tout le monde a su. Tu n'y pouvais rien.

- Je m'en suis rendue compte. »

Rachel glissa un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme et réprima un rire devant son regard encore quelque peu embrumé dont la propriétaire confirma, à mi chemin entre la résignation et la tendresse :

« Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de tenter la moindre explication.

- Reconquête de territoire ?

- Invasion foudroyante. »

Les deux femmes étouffèrent leurs rires, l'une dans sa serviette, l'autre dans son bol sous les yeux circonspects de la plupart de leurs homologues masculins. Seul Shaka, qui picorait un croissant dont les miettes formaient un petit tas conique devant lui se garda bien de bouger un cil. Le regard qu'il sentait peser sur ses épaules depuis la seconde tablée derrière lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

* * *

En dépit de ce semblant d'insouciance, les prunelles étaient sombres et les visages tendus lorsque tous se réunirent autour du Sagittaire. Les cartes qu'il avait déployées recouvraient les tables qu'ils avaient rapprochées les unes des autres et au dessus desquelles ils se penchaient à présent. Orwell était resté en leur compagnie à la demande du Pope. Ce dernier n'avait vu le terrain qu'une fois ; le militaire avait certes passé de nombreuses semaines enfermé dans les tréfonds du sous-sol, mais il était susceptible d'avoir eu accès à des informations ou de disposer de perceptions complémentaires qui auraient pu échapper au maître du Sanctuaire.

Chacun parcourait avec attention les notes griffonnées sur les plans, les uns suivant du doigt les contours matérialisés des reliefs, les autres observant sans mot dire avec une distance prudente.

« Il paraît que la nuit porte conseil, commenta Angelo, acide. Je confirme donc que la situation est toujours aussi merdique.

- C'est le côté "nasse pour crustacés" qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ah ah. Faudrait voir à renouveler tes blagues à deux balles, Milo, celle-là, elle est vieille comme le monde.

- Désolé, je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai sous les yeux. »

Si le Scorpion avait tenté de détendre l'atmosphère, ce n'était pas tant dans l'intérêt de ses camarades que le sien propre. Il avait tiré les mêmes conclusions que les autres devant la configuration du terrain. Et elles n'avaient rien de très réjouissant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu envisages, Saga ? » Demanda Aldébaran dont les sourcils froncés attestaient de la réflexion. Le Taureau échafaudait d'ores et déjà une stratégie et tout désireux qu'il était de la soumettre, il estimait que la priorité revenait à son supérieur.

« On ne restera pas groupés. Et même si on le voulait, je doute que nos adversaires nous en laissent le loisir. Ils ont l'avantage. Non seulement ils connaissent le terrain…

- … Mais en plus, ils savent à qui ils ont affaire, acheva Kanon, sarcastique.

- Ce qui n'est pas notre cas. » Milo fourragea dans les boucles qui retombaient devant ses yeux pour les ramener vers l'arrière. « Nous ne savons même pas combien ils sont et ça, c'est un réel problème.

- Parce que le reste, c'est juste une contrariété passagère ?

- Angelo, lâche-moi.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient très nombreux, intervint Rachel. Pour le peu qu'on en sait, il semblerait que les Gardiens soient des esprits rattachés aux Portes, qui s'incarnent lorsqu'Elles naissent. Or, ceux que certains d'entre nous ont dû affronter ont tous témoigné d'une "mémoire" en rapport avec le Sanctuaire. Cette mémoire pourrait être celles des Portes vous me direz… C'est possible mais par ailleurs, entre ce que le général Kenton nous a raconté de l'ouverture précédente et les souvenirs de ma grand-mère… J'ai bien l'impression qu'ils ne sont plus qu'une poignée.

- Sauf que la poignée en question a déjà fait pas mal de dégâts. »

Les bras croisés, Aiolia dodelina, comme pour rappeler à tout un chacun que son frère et lui avaient failli y passer tandis que Shura se rencognait dans son fauteuil sans mot dire, la fumée bleutée d'une cigarette nouvellement allumée troublant ses yeux étroits et obscurs.

« A ce sujet... » Camus avait posé ses coudes sur les cartes étalées devant lui pour commenter d'une voix claire : « … Nous sommes tous en vie. Et ici. A la veille du solstice. Mais d'après ce qu'Aiolia et les autres nous ont raconté… Vous auriez tous pu être tués, n'est-ce pas ? Si les Gardiens en avaient eu la volonté…

- … Ou l'autorisation. Je pense que nous nous sommes tous fait la même réflexion ? »

Ils opinèrent, les regards braqués sur la Vierge qui poursuivit en réfléchissant à haute voix :

« Ils - et donc Elles – n'ont pas souhaité nous éliminer. Pourquoi ? Ils se sont attaqués en priorité à ceux d'entre nous qui disposaient d'attaches extérieures, et plus précisément des liens avec des êtres n'ayant rien à voir avec le Sanctuaire. Comme si…

- Un chantage affectif, compléta le Verseau. Ca, nous l'avons tous compris, mais aucun d'entre nous n'a accepté de se laisser piéger. Et Elles le savent. Dès lors… Si on part du principe que l'objectif des Portes est bien de s'ouvrir, pourquoi ne pas avoir tué ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre nous ? C'est malheureux à dire mais si Elles l'avaient vraiment voulu, je crois que nous n'aurions pas pu y faire grand-chose.

- Franchement ? On en a encore quelque chose à foutre de ce genre de questions ? Ce qui est fait est fait. Demain, ce sera une autre paire de manches. » Les phalanges du Cancer craquèrent dans le silence. « On n'aura pas intérêt à crever avant d'arriver devant les Portes. Et pour ça… » L'index de l'italien se posa à l'entrée du canyon : « Nous ne devrons rien _oublier_ derrière nous. Qu'ils soient cinq, dix ou cent. »

_« Camus ? » _La voix de Shaka, légère, se superposa à celles de leurs compagnons dans l'esprit du Verseau avec une délicatesse polie dont le destinataire lui sut gré. _« Toi aussi ?_

_- Content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être rendu compte. » _

La présence de Mü résonna également en dépit de son silence mental. Le Bélier avait visiblement poursuivi le même raisonnement que l'indien. Sans se détacher totalement de la conversation animée qui se déroulait autour d'eux, les trois hommes consacrèrent néanmoins une partie de leur attention à ce recoin de surmonde.

_« A mon sens, l'objectif des Portes n'est pas à remettre en cause, _finit par expliquer l'atlante. _Je ne sais même pas d'ailleurs si on peut parler "d'objectif"… Ce terme est bien trop humain. _

_- Peut-être, mais il y a une logique derrière les derniers événements. Leur "volonté" ou son équivalent, a fait en sorte de nous maintenir en vie pour que nous nous dressions face à Elles._

_- Camus a raison, _renchérit la Vierge. _Il y a forcément une raison à cette situation "anormale". J'ai le sentiment que… Elles savent quelque chose que nous ne savons pas. Ou plutôt que nous connaissons cette chose en réalité, mais que nous n'en avons pas conscience. » _Shaka n'émettait pas une hypothèse, comprirent ses deux alter ego. Ce qu'il énonçait était pour lui une certitude qu'il ne pouvait expliquer mais qui transpirait de son cosmos. Et à présent qu'il en parlait…

_« Vous croyez que c'est pour cela que nous sommes tous ici aujourd'hui ? Pour comprendre ? _

_- Hum… La question est surtout de savoir si comprendre constitue une condition. Pour réussir. _

_- Ce serait aberrant, Camus. » _Mü avait rétorqué. _« Si je suis ton raisonnement, Elles nous auraient attirés jusqu'ici avec le risque pour Elles de ne pas s'accomplir ? » _Le rire du Verseau perla à la surface de leurs auras entremêlées.

_« Et c'est toi qui me conseilles de ne pas les personnifier ?_

_- Tu marques un point, _concéda le Bélier avec un sourire fugace avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus songeur. _« Imaginons que tu aies raison… Dans ce cas… Elles nous connaissent mieux que nous ne nous connaissons nous-mêmes._

_- Elle serait bien bonne celle-là. » _Un frisson altéra l'unité du trio lorsque Camus poursuivit froidement : _« Il est étrange de constater que Shion nous a menés exactement là où Elles voulaient que nous allions. Alors de deux choses l'une : soit ton maître, Mü, disposait des connaissances nécessaires pour anticiper, soit il s'est fait lui-même berner comme le dernier des imbéciles. »_

L'atlante ne répondit pas, seul lui échappa un profond soupir de lassitude. Il ne connaîtrait jamais la réponse à cette question… Une de plus à porter au crédit d'un avenir de plus en plus flou. Redressant ses barrières mentales devant le flot d'angoisse sur le point de jaillir et d'éclabousser ses camarades, il tenta tant bien que mal de se reconcentrer. Il lui fallait repousser les visages de Shion et d'Anycia qui ne cessaient de se superposer dans son esprit, chasser ces pensées fébriles mêlant tour à tour l'imminence du lendemain, le poids de sa responsabilité et l'ignorance de ses alter ego à peine plus vaste que la sienne. Et le miracle se produisit, il put reprendre pied sans donner une autre impression à une Vierge et un Verseau soudain un peu trop attentifs que celle d'être entièrement à leur écoute.

_« Quitte ou double. » _Shaka embrayait sur la réflexion collective. _« Nous ne saurons jamais qui, du hasard ou du destin, a mis Angelo et Shura sur la piste de la solution que nous nous apprêtons à mettre en œuvre. Et dans tous les cas, notre adversaire n'a jamais cessé de nous surveiller. Elles savent, forcément._

_- Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour se poser la question mais… Comment ont-Elles fait ? Je crois que si en dehors des deux gamins, d'autres membres du Sanctuaire avaient servi d'hôtes à un ou plusieurs Gardiens, nous nous en serions aperçus. Alors…_

_- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse… » _Les épaules du Bélier se haussèrent avec fatalisme. _« … même si elle est assez évidente. » _

Le battement que rata le cœur de Camus altéra son cosmos lequel se réchauffa intempestivement, tandis que Shaka, comme frappé par une révélation divine, murmurait d'une voix hésitante :

_« Non… C'est impossible…_

_- Oh pas consciemment bien sûr, _précisa Mü, _mais si on y réfléchit bien, c'est la seule hypothèse plausible. A Leur naissance, les Portes ne disposaient pas de la puissance nécessaire d'où l'intrusion des Gardiens dans le Sanctuaire. Mais au fil des mois, le lien est devenu suffisamment solide pour qu'Elles se dispensent de ce genre de manœuvres._

_- Tu crois que les autres s'en sont rendus compte ?_

_- Dôkho, peut-être. Mais nous n'en avons jamais parlé. Et à vrai dire, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Inutile d'en rajouter. _

_- Parce qu'on a encore le choix de garder ça pour nous ? _Demanda Shaka, quelque peu désabusé.

_- Mü a raison. Et puis de toute manière… C'est un peu tard, non ? »

* * *

_

Sur l'injonction du Pope, Orwell détaillait les caractéristiques du site lorsque les trois hommes reprirent pleinement pied dans la réalité. Si les goulets latéraux au canyon principal étaient nombreux, ils n'en étaient pas moins suffisamment larges pour autoriser un rayon d'action non négligeable.

L'ancien assistant de feu le général Kenton avait toujours porté une attention particulière aux récits du vieil homme, même lorsque ce dernier se perdait plus souvent qu'à son tour dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, quitte à se répéter un nombre incalculable de fois. Sans oser l'avouer, Orwell était fasciné.

Lui qui n'avait jamais dérogé aux règles régissant le corps auquel il appartenait, qui trouvait même une sécurité certaine dans les codes rigides qu'il se devait de respecter sans les discuter tant ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes, s'était surpris à plusieurs reprises à se laisser embarquer avec une délectation coupable par l'histoire fantastique que lui narrait inlassablement le vieux Kenton. Tout y était si… improbable ! Et merveilleux, en dépit de l'issue tragique qu'il connaissait par cœur. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, ce récit prenait une toute autre dimension et le jeune militaire devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas laisser transparaître le trouble dans lequel le plongeait la soudaine matérialisation de ce qu'il avait pris pour habitude de considérer comme des légendes. Ces hommes et ces femmes…

Son malaise n'avait cessé de s'accentuer tandis que, silencieux, il avait assisté aux conversations précédentes. Il avait bien noté que tous avaient pris soin de s'exprimer en anglais, de fait tenant compte de sa présence, même si quelques interjections en grec avaient fusé çà et là. Et l'impression saisissante de _normalité_ qu'il en retirait ébranlait les certitudes qu'il était parvenu à se forger. Etait-il possible que ces gens, si semblables à lui-même dans leur manière de s'exprimer, de se comporter - d'être ! – puissent être aussi extraordinaires que l'ancien général l'avait laissé entendre ?

Orwell saisissait confusément les enjeux de leur présence et de l'action qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mener. Il savait, sans être cependant en mesure de l'expliquer avec clarté, que l'avenir du monde dans lequel il évoluait avait été remis entre leurs mains. Que seuls ces êtres disposaient de la puissance nécessaire pour empêcher l'humanité de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans le chaos. Ces certitudes forgées dans son esprit avaient suffi à le détourner pour la première fois de son existence de l'immuable ligne de conduite qu'il avait toujours suivie mais, aujourd'hui… Il sursauta lorsque la voix de stentor du plus imposant d'entre eux s'éleva tout à côté de lui :

« Angelo a raison, nous allons devoir verrouiller nos arrières. Si par malheur un ou plusieurs Gardiens parvenaient à nous contourner…

- Deux groupes. Oui, cela me semble être la meilleure solution. » Rajouta le Pope tout en faisant distraitement rebondir sur la table le stylo qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Thétis posa son index sur les courbes de niveaux les plus resserrées :

« Oui mais si on reste au fond du canyon, nous n'aurons aucune assurance de ne pas être encerclés par le haut.

- Nous le sentirions je suppose…

- Non. »

La dénégation prononcée avec une simultanéité parfaite par ceux ayant déjà eu affaire aux Gardiens fit lever les bras du Scorpion en signe de reddition immédiate : « Je n'ai rien dit ! Mais… C'est à ce point-là ?

- Malheureusement. » La voix atone de Shura poursuivit : « Contrairement à nous, leur cosmos ou ce qui leur en tient lieu, ne s'exprime pas en permanence. Non seulement il est inexistant lorsqu'ils se dissimulent…

- Mais aussi et surtout leur nature est telle que leur présence s'apparente à du vide. »

Plusieurs têtes se hochèrent, acquiesçant aux paroles de Kanon. Seul Orwell conserva un immobilisme absolu, dépassé qu'il était par sa totale incompréhension.

« Disons que s'ils se déplacent, ce sera plus facile. » Angelo s'était redressé sur sa chaise, abandonnant momentanément son pouce gauche qu'il grattait depuis plusieurs minutes. « C'est comme ça que je les ai repérés à Paris : les déformations de l'air ambiant autour d'eux.

- Hum… » Saga se tourna vers Orwell : « Je pense déjà connaître votre réponse mais… Avez-vous les moyens de couvrir le site en altitude ?

- Nous n'avons pas la possibilité de le survoler, comme vous le savez déjà. Notre système de surveillance est hors service depuis des mois et quant aux satellites… Le problème est le même. Les perturbations électromagnétiques sont telles que les quelques images que nous en avons obtenues sont purement et simplement inexploitables.

- Dans ce cas, ta solution, Aldébaran, me semble être la plus adéquate. Très bien : en première ligne, c'est toi que je veux voir, avec Angelo, Aioros, Aiolia, Kanon et Shura.

- Pourquoi nous ?

- Bienvenue dans le club des bourrins, minou, ricana l'italien. La force brute, ça te dit quelque chose ? » Tandis que le Sagittaire opinait du chef en silence au souvenir du rude corps à corps qu'il avait dû mener quelques mois plus tôt, Saga nuançait l'objectif à atteindre :

« Ne vous leurrez pas. Ce n'est pas uniquement en leur cognant dessus que nous nous en débarrasserons ; tôt ou tard, il faudra bien prendre les risques nécessaires. Et d'ailleurs à ce propos… » Les prunelles froides du Pope parcoururent les rangs en s'attardant sur ceux dont il avait tantôt cité les noms. « … Restez au contact le moins longtemps possible. »

Certains regards se firent interrogateurs, la longueur de la mémoire étant visiblement une variable aléatoire au sein des douze.

« La gravité. »

Rachel, demeurée coite jusqu'ici, quitta le siège dans lequel elle rongeait son frein en silence pour s'insérer dans le cercle autour des cartes :

« Rappelez-vous ce que Saga et moi vous avons raconté à notre retour il y a près de six mois : au pied des Portes, notre vitesse a subi le contrecoup de la pesanteur anormale qui y règne. Et ça, ce n'était qu'au début. Or, d'après les relevés de l'armée, la densité a considérablement augmenté depuis, bien qu'elle se soit stabilisée depuis quelques semaines autour de… » Orwell comprit qu'elle le sollicitait en silence lorsqu'il avisa le sourcil qu'elle avait levé à son attention.

« 1,9 g. En moyenne. »

Quelques sifflements de stupéfaction ponctuèrent cette annonce laquelle eut le mérite pas vraiment surprenant de faire jurer le Cancer en sus :

« Bordel de merde, on va être deux fois plus lourd…

- … et deux fois plus vite épuisé, compléta un Camus dont l'acidité tenait lieu de consternation.

- C'est bien pour ça que je vous demande d'être efficaces. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais compte tenu de la nécessité de ne _pas_ utiliser votre cosmos pour pallier cet "inconvénient" à moins que vous n'ayez des tendances suicidaires, je n'ai pas d'autre solution à vous proposer que de les disperser au plus vite. Et pour cela… On va profiter de la configuration du terrain. Là, là et encore là, » il désigna successivement les lits des anciens affluents du canyon, « ça me semble plutôt pas mal. Milo et Camus, vous couvrirez la position intermédiaire en vous tenant prêts à rejoindre Aldébaran et Aiolia.

- Nous avons suffisamment travaillé sur les axes pour être à peu près certains que ces combinaisons seront les bonnes, précisa Dôkho, ou du moins les plus adaptées pour limiter les sollicitations auprès de Rachel. » L'intéressée haussa les épaules avec une conviction visiblement entamée par la réflexion qu'elle poursuivait de son côté depuis un bon moment.

« Je suppose que je serai cantonnée à l'arrière ? Finit-elle par laisser tomber d'une voix amère.

- Je te signale que moi aussi, rétorqua le Pope sur le même ton. De toute manière, tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Ça ne me…

- Rachel, je sais que le défensif n'est pas ta tasse de thé. » Mü s'était interposé au milieu du couple : « Mais on ne peut pas te laisser aller devant. Cela ne serait pas…

- Raisonnable ? » La jeune femme ne chercha pas à retenir un soupir de frustration qu'elle amenda néanmoins : « J'en suis consciente. Je l'ai même toujours su, c'est juste que l'idée de faire office de transformateur passif ne m'enchante pas particulièrement. Je suis tout à fait capable de mener un affrontement tout en restant en alerte en cas de besoin…

- … et bien entendu d'éviter un mauvais coup malheureux ? Ça fait trois choses à gérer en même temps.

- Je ne suis pas un homme, moi. »

Saga leva les yeux au ciel ce qui le dispensa d'intercepter le sourire amusé de Thétis, tentée un instant de faire preuve de solidarité féminine avant de néanmoins se ranger aux côtés de la majorité :

« Rachel, ils ont raison. » Un grommellement lui répondit à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et la résignation.

« Et une fois dispersés ? C'est quoi la suite du programme ?

- "Démerdez-vous" ? Suggéra Angelo à la suite du Capricorne.

- On avisera. Si on est sûr de tous les avoir en visuel et de ne pas se faire prendre en tenaille, dans ce cas nous viendrons en renfort des uns et des autres. Après… » Saga eut un geste fataliste. « … Comme d'habitude : adaptation, réactivité. Et bien entendu, vous me laissez au placard tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un article du sacro-saint code de l'honneur : tous les coups sont permis pourvu qu'on avance.

- Tu sais que tu me fais plaisir, là ?

- Je sais surtout que tu n'es pas le premier que ça va étouffer, Angelo. »

Ils devraient tous se faire mutuellement confiance sans la moindre restriction, ni le moindre doute. S'entre-regardant tout faux-fuyant envolé, ils se jaugèrent au travers des yeux de chacun. Un seul objectif à atteindre, celui de rester en vie quoi qu'il arrive. Il restait les Portes, dont ils n'avaient pas parlé… Mais étrangement, aucun n'exprima l'envie ou le besoin d'aborder le sujet. Sans doute parce que tous avaient pleinement conscience que devant Elles, les initiatives personnelles ne seraient pas de mise. Ni qu'aucune stratégie élaborée à l'avance ne leur serait d'une quelconque utilité. Tous avaient encore en mémoire les mots du Bélier, la vérité qu'il avait exposée à un Saga déstabilisé ainsi que chacun avait pu le deviner. A quoi bon tenter d'ordonner ses pensées autour d'un sujet qu'au final, personne ne semblait maîtriser ? D'autres avaient réussi avant eux. D'autres avaient échoué également… Quoi qu'il en fût…

Les regards échangés, pour divers qu'ils fussent, ne recelaient en cet instant qu'une unique lueur commune : celle de leur volonté unique. De leur décision unilatérale. Ils étaient là de leur plein gré, conscients des raisons personnelles qui les y avaient menés mais aussi de la présence de l'autre, des autres, de leur appui, de leur confiance… De leur amitié. Et si certains objectifs pouvaient s'avérer discutables, la nécessité d'être aux côtés des siens prévalait sur tout le reste. Cela serait-il suffisant ? Camus, Shaka et Mü s'éloignèrent après un dernier coup d'œil partagé sur ces réflexions communes. Ils étaient attendus par les Portes. Pour une raison bien particulière. Et, peut-être avec moins de confusion que leurs camarades, ils comprenaient que la solution leur appartenait à tous. A eux de la découvrir.

* * *

« Tout s'est bien passé, avant-hier ? »

Saga s'était rapproché d'Aioros, dont Orwell qui avait rejoint ses hommes un peu plus loin avait visiblement du mal à détourner le regard. Le masque sans doute… Le Sagittaire, conscient de cette attention, ne s'en formalisait pas néanmoins. Le jeune officier s'habituerait, comme les autres.

« A part Angelo qui a eu le temps de se faire des tas _d'amis_ parmi le personnel et la note de notre séjour qui de fait a dû considérablement augmenter, rien de particulièrement marquant.

- Aioros… » Les bras croisés, le Pope observait son vis-à-vis par en dessous, un sourire pinçant le coin de ses lèvres.

« Ok, il y a peut-être eu un détail, concéda l'aîné des Xérakis, parachevant le tas de cartes repliées au centre de la table. Un cosmos. Etranger.

- C'est-à-dire ? » Le sourire de Saga s'était évaporé dans la fumée d'une cigarette.

- C'est-à-dire… Que je ne sais pas qui il est, ni même ce qu'il est.

- Un Gardien ?

- Non, je l'aurais reconnu. C'est cela qui est étrange : d'un côté, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais de l'autre… » Aioros parut hésiter, portant ses doigts sous ses boucles brunes pour aller triturer ce qui restait de son oreille. « … Cela ne m'est pas complètement étranger. Comme si une partie de ce que j'ai ressenti appartenait à quelque chose que je connais. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir être plus précis.

- Menaçant ?

- Shura m'a posé la même question… Non. Je ne l'ai pas ressenti comme tel. Et par ailleurs… » Le Sagittaire jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle. « Cela ne m'est apparu qu'une fois.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? »

L'autre acquiesça en silence. Le Pope cessa ses questions pour se tourner vers Orwell, lui faisant signe de les rejoindre.

« Ces hommes qui sont avec vous… » Saga pencha la tête sur le côté pour regarder au-delà de l'épaule de l'officier : « … Ce sont tous les vôtres ?

- … Oui et non. »

Si les deux grecs furent étonnés du ton soudain réticent et quelque peu étouffé avec lequel Orwell leur répondit, se surprenant chacun de leur côté à imaginer déjà une explication rationnelle au mystère soulevé, ce que rajouta le militaire contribua à l'inverse à accentuer leur perplexité :

« Environ la moitié d'entre eux a été choisie par le général Corman, mon supérieur direct. Les autres… m'ont été imposés par le général en chef Grisham.

- Et… Cela vous pose un problème ? Finit par demander le Pope, perplexe. L'autre baissa encore d'un ton :

- Je… Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de… »

Cette fois, l'américain apparaissait véritablement désarçonné. Néanmoins, il rajouta dans un murmure destiné à ne pas être entendu de certains des hommes qui s'étaient insensiblement rapprochés du trio :

« Le général Corman vous donnera toutes les explications nécessaires.

- Pouvez-vous néanmoins nous confirmer qu'aucun civil ne fait partie de vos rangs ?

- Un civil ? » Cette fois, c'était au tour d'Orwell de marquer une surprise sincère : « Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. » Saga adressa un sourire rassurant à l'officier. « Simple vérification. »

_« Il n'est au courant de rien, Aioros._

_- En effet, cela me semble clair. Par contre, j'ai bien l'impression que de leur côté, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'elles en ont l'air…_

_- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il est vrai que j'ai changé d'interlocuteur principal il y a quelques jours mais je me suis dit que comme nous dépendons de leur logistique pour nous rendre sur le site, il s'agissait d'une procédure habituelle pour eux. Je ne te cache pas cela dit que le sommet de leur hiérarchie ne m'a pas semblé particulièrement conciliant._

_- Bah, ça t'étonne ? _

_- Pas précisément, en effet. Faire appel au Sanctuaire est un aveu d'échec en ce qui les concerne. Néanmoins… » _Le Pope haussa les épaules avant de conclure à haut voix dans sa langue natale : « Soyons prudents. »

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 20 Juin 2004, milieu d'après-midi…_

Marine, passablement de mauvaise humeur depuis le coup de fil d'Angelo reçu une heure plus tôt, lequel avait eu le mérite de lui rappeler cruellement l'échéance du lendemain compte tenu de la tension qu'elle avait décelée dans la voix de son italien de compagnon, vit son état d'esprit atteindre le niveau "exécrable" lorsque deux gardes se mirent en travers de sa route alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer la longue volée de marches destinée à la mener jusqu'au temple du Cancer.

« Déclinez votre identité et votre rang. » _Non mais c'est quoi encore cette plaisanterie ?! _

- Imbécile, tu sais très bien qui je suis !

- Votre identité et votre rang. » Répéta l'autre en détachant ses mots avec soin tandis que son séide se rapprochait un peu plus pour amorcer une manœuvre de contournement de la jeune femme, achevant d'exaspérer cette dernière. _Je vais les…_ Mais par un heureux miracle qu'elle ne s'expliquerait jamais, son poing se desserra, contrairement à ses dents d'entre lesquelles elle siffla d'une voix menaçante :

« Marine Mitsotakis… Chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle. »

Elle crut être définitivement en proie à une hallucination lorsqu'elle vit son interlocuteur exhiber une liste de noms qu'il prit le temps de scruter avec attention avant de laisser tomber, laconique :

« C'est bon, vous avez été autorisée à pénétrer dans le Domaine Sacré. »

_Vous avez été autorisée…_ Par qui ? Tandis que ses semelles claquaient rageusement sur les marches, elle remâchait cette question avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner sur une brusque inspiration. Pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà commencé à imaginer. De là où elle était, à mi-chemin entre les Gémeaux et le Cancer, elle surplombait déjà assez les lieux pour discerner très nettement le cordon de gardes qui encerclait les contreforts de Star Hill. Et les douze temples du zodiaque par la même occasion.

_L'enflure… Il n'a pas perdu de temps. _

Du père ou du fils, elle ne savait pas lequel elle détestait le moins. Angelo avait eu beau lui raconter par le détail les événements de la dernière année écoulée, et lui synthétiser ce qui s'était déroulé depuis sa "mort", Saga n'en restait pas moins aux yeux de Marine un assassin doublé d'un tortionnaire. Placée bien malgré elle aux premières loges du drame qui s'était joué à l'époque, et en dépit du temps écoulé, elle n'avait rien oublié de la façon dont s'étaient déroulées les choses. Et les souvenirs qu'elle en avait conservés ne l'incitaient pas particulièrement à accorder un excès de confiance à celui qui avait pris le pouvoir par la force. Quant à Andreas… Elle ne l'avait que peu côtoyé mais le père des jumeaux était irrémédiablement associé à Shion dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Et ça… Qu'il fût impliqué ou non dans le choix de l'ancien Pope à son égard, Marine s'en fichait royalement. Andreas n'en demeurait pas moins l'un des trois hommes qui avaient dirigé ce lieu auquel elle imputait la responsabilité des heures les plus sombres de sa vie passée.

Le Sanctuaire… Et pourquoi y restait-elle d'abord ? Une excellente question qu'elle ne cessait de remuer depuis deux jours, depuis que le visage d'Angelo avait déserté son horizon… Et depuis que, mue par une lubie subite, elle avait décidé de reprendre son poste.

Ils l'avaient regardée d'un drôle d'air. Tous. Et Aiolia plus que tous les chevaliers d'argent réunis sur le sable des arènes en la voyant quitter les gradins d'un pas décidé pour rejoindre le groupe restreint des aspirants à la charge la plus prestigieuse du Sanctuaire. Le Pope, pour sa part, n'avait pas cillé, à peine avait-il esquissé un mince sourire ironique lorsque la silhouette svelte de la jeune femme était venue grossir les rangs. Elle n'avait pas dit le moindre mot, n'avait même pas pris la peine de se présenter à ses alter ego. Après tout, ils la connaissaient, non ? Les visages qu'elle avait observés depuis le début de la matinée ne lui étaient pas étrangers, et elle n'avait noté aucune nouvelle tête parmi les chevaliers d'argent.

Bien sûr quelques murmures avaient fusé çà et là tandis que Saga énonçait aux recrues ses dernières recommandations, qu'il avait conclues par un simple « le chevalier de l'Aigle vous dispensera également son enseignement, vous lui témoignerez le même respect et la même obéissance qu'à vos autres maîtres ». Et il s'en était retourné sans plus de commentaire, laissant Marine aux prises avec les regards suspicieux, voire chargés de reproches, des autres membres de sa caste.

Bien entendu, la nouvelle de sa "résurrection" surprise avait eu tôt fait de se répandre à une vitesse hallucinante dès l'instant où elle avait posé le pied sur l'île. A se demander si le passeur était aussi muet qu'il était censé l'être… Ils pouvaient bien croire ce qu'ils voulaient, même les rumeurs les plus folles, elle s'en moquait. Ils n'auraient qu'à faire avec. Aiolia s'était alors approché, talonné par Aldébaran, pour lui demander si elle avait bien conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire… Et à vrai dire, si elle avait alors claqué un "oui" péremptoire, elle aurait été bien en peine de le justifier plus avant.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le Lion s'apprêtait à rejoindre Jane pour une dernière soirée en sa compagnie, elle avait néanmoins avancé une justification qui valait ce qu'elle valait. Elle allait devoir attendre. Ici. Attendre et espérer, sans savoir si Angelo allait revenir, si même un seul d'entre eux demeurerait suffisamment en vie pour lui raconter comment l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse avait passé l'arme à gauche. Tous n'étaient pas encore partis que déjà elle commençait à remuer ces noirs pressentiments. Et ce n'était pas tant pour le Sanctuaire qu'elle avait pris cette décision que pour eux. Pour lui. L'idée même qu'il ne resterait peut-être rien, qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, que du jour au lendemain le vide remplacerait leur présence, puis à terme jusqu'au souvenir de leur existence, faisait naître une profonde amertume au fond de sa gorge. Alors pour qu'il subsiste encore un peu de leurs êtres, de son être à lui, elle se devait de laisser quelque chose. De participer. D'œuvrer pour que d'autres après eux fassent perdurer ce qu'ils étaient. Cette conviction, elle n'aurait jamais cru en être effleurée quelques mois, quelques semaines plus tôt. Et pourtant, en dépit de la position extérieure à leur cercle qu'elle occupait, elle avait été sensible à l'alchimie qui s'était créée entre eux. Elle ne la vivait pas à proprement parler, mais la ressentait, en était le témoin privilégié et comprenait confusément que cela était bien trop précieux et revêtait une trop grande importance pour qu'elle pût se résoudre à lui tourner le dos.

Sans oublier que cela contribuait également à lui occuper l'esprit. Et pour l'heure…

Elle avait troqué la tenue pratique de son rôle de maître pour des vêtements plus en adéquation avec le monde extérieur vers lequel elle s'apprêtait à s'évader au moins jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Le bateau n'était pas encore là. Soit. Elle patienta une bonne heure sur la plage sous un soleil de plomb, en vain. A l'instant où elle comprenait qu'elle ne verrait pas l'ombre d'une embarcation pour une durée plus qu'indéterminée, une voix reconnaissable par sa froideur et sa sécheresse la héla depuis le sommet du sentier :

« Les abords de l'île sont interdits, vous devriez rejoindre vos quartiers.

- Interdits par qui ? Par vous je suppose ? » Rétorqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle rebroussait chemin pour remonter vers la haute et raide silhouette qui la surveillait depuis le surplomb. « On peut savoir ce qui vous prend ?

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes décisions devant qui que ce soit, et encore moins devant vous.

- Vous avez isolé le Domaine Sacré sans en avertir quiconque, et à présent vous nous coupez du monde. Votre fils est peut-être ce qu'il est mais il n'a jamais poussé le despotisme jusqu'à transformer le Sanctuaire en camp retranché.

- Ça, vous n'étiez pas là pour le vérifier. »

Andreas marquait un point, admit-elle de mauvaise grâce. Néanmoins elle poursuivit, tandis qu'elle le suivait pour rejoindre le plateau rocheux au-dessus duquel s'étageaient les temples du zodiaque :

« Les gens sont déjà suffisamment inquiets depuis le départ de _leur Pope_ et des chevaliers d'or. Renforcer ainsi la sécurité et leur fermer les portes du Palais ne fera que nourrir leurs angoisses.

- J'agis dans l'intérêt commun. Il semblerait d'ailleurs – même si je ne l'aurais jamais cru - que cette notion ne vous soit plus tout à fait étrangère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait la réponse à sa question : Andreas Antinaïkos surclassait, et de loin, son rejeton de fils dans l'antipathie et le déplaisir qu'il pouvait susciter.

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, finit-elle par répondre d'un ton aigre. Et que vous n'oubliez pas que vous ne disposez que de la légitimité que le Pope a bien voulu vous octroyer… temporairement.

- Tant qu'il y aura des gens dans votre genre pour me le rappeler, je ne risque effectivement pas de l'oublier. Et dans tous les cas… » Le vieil homme laissa Marine sur le parvis du quatrième temple dont il gratifia les colonnes d'un reniflement méprisant. « … Vous avez définitivement trouvé _l'homme _qui vous sied le mieux au sein de ce Sanctuaire. »

_Salt Lake City, Utah, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, 20 Juin 2004, début d'après midi…_

« Shaka, je peux te voir une minute ? »

La Vierge y avait cru. Les heures s'étaient égrenées entre débats stratégiques et méditations diverses jusqu'au point où il s'était complu à croire qu'il esquiverait une bonne fois pour toutes une discussion… qu'il pouvait à présent qualifier d'inévitable.

Délaissant le livre auquel il ne prêtait de toute manière qu'une attention distraite, il rejoignit Kanon qui, la main posée sur la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel, s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer dans le four extérieur. Quelques mouvements désordonnés bousculèrent le silence derrière les deux hommes. Ils se retournèrent pour aviser quatre soldats américains bien décidés à leur emboîter le pas. Le cadet des jumeaux eut un signe de dénégation que Shaka traduisit dans un anglais tout aussi parfait que chantant :

« Il est inutile de nous suivre, nous ne sortirons pas du périmètre de l'établissement.

- Nous avons ordre de vous escorter à l'extérieur, fit l'un d'entre eux, le visage inexpressif.

- Je crains fort que cela ne soit pas possible. »

Si l'autre voulut insister, Kanon ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité. Il tenta bien d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche mais ses mots se figèrent au fond de sa gorge avant de s'évanouir de sa mémoire. Dans le même temps, ses trois autres compagnons tournèrent les talons pour rejoindre leurs camarades comme si de rien n'était, comme si… ils avaient tout oublié de ce qui venait de se dérouler une seconde plus tôt.

Devant le regard vaguement inquiet de la Vierge, Kanon crut bon de préciser :

« J'y suis allé doucement. Pour eux, cet instant n'aura jamais existé. » A part lui, l'indien eut un profond soupir mental. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour subir le même sort !...

Effectivement, ils ne s'éloignèrent pas beaucoup. Le parc de l'hôtel, étrangement vert au coeur de la ville plantée au milieu du désert et percluse de chaleur, était vide de tout promeneur à cette heure où le soleil écrasait sans pitié la moindre manifestation de vie. Pas les leurs cependant, tandis qu'ils se réfugiaient sous l'ombre bienfaisante d'un mûrier platane.

Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis le début de la journée et à présent qu'ils se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, cette simple démarche ne semblait toujours pas trouver d'initiateur. Shaka était absorbé dans la contemplation du banc planté sous l'arbre, Kanon fixait un point sur l'horizon loin au-dessus de la tête de la Vierge. Ce dernier finit cependant par s'asseoir en silence. Le cadet Antinaïkos avait quant à lui enfoui ses poings dans ses poches, tentant de maîtriser l'exaspération qu'il sentait poindre au détour de ce silence pesant… Sans grand résultat.

« Bon sang, Shaka ! »

Ce fut à peine s'il reconnut sa propre voix, tant elle était déformée par la frustration et la colère. Il aurait bien voulu qu'il en fût autrement ceci dit… Mais il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que la part raisonnable de sa cervelle s'était mise en berne depuis la veille.

« Me faire un truc pareil ! A moi ! Alors que c'est à toi que je l'ai confiée s'il devait m'arriver malheur demain ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de la portée de… »

Kanon avait fait volte-face, cette fois bien décidé à accrocher ce regard qui persistait à le fuir, et fut d'autant plus surpris de constater que son alter ego l'observait. Un instant désarçonné par une situation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, il finit cependant par redresser les épaules avant de lancer, un ton dangereusement en dessous :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes avec un air aussi stupide ? »

Le terme employé n'avait, en fait, pas grand-chose à voir avec ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de l'indien, mais Kanon demeurait bien trop aveuglé par son obsession personnelle du moment pour faire preuve de discernement. Il fallait tout de même admettre que la Vierge le détaillait avec une attention plutôt déstabilisante. Shaka avait entendu, et même écouté, les plaintes de l'Antinaïkos, pourtant ce dernier commençait à en douter. Dans le cas contraire, pourquoi éprouverait-il cette sensation déplaisante d'être un imbécile ?

« Tu comptes me répondre un jour ? Shaka ! »

L'autre eut un sursaut. Cette "absence" momentanée de l'indien avait au moins eu le mérite de doucher temporairement l'indignation de Kanon qui, ne sachant définitivement plus quelle attitude adopter, opta pour une fermeture ostensible, matérialisée par ses deux bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolé. »

Un enfant n'aurait pas manqué de déceler le peu de conviction imprégnant ces quelques mots et Kanon avait depuis longtemps cessé d'en être un. Aussi ses sourcils se froncèrent, l'ombre s'accentuant dans ses prunelles, avant qu'il ne rétorque aussi sec :

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Shaka ne cilla pas, ses grands yeux pâles et désespérément limpides fixés sur son interlocuteur. Il finit cependant par entrouvrir les mains comme pour en libérer le fruit d'une réflexion non partagée :

« Ce qui s'est passé… ne prête pas à conséquence. Je le sais et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Partant de ce principe, que veux-tu que je te réponde d'autre ?

- Mais tu n'en penses pas un mot, Shaka ! »

Gagné de nouveau par un énervement qu'il commençait à considérer comme de plus en plus légitime, Kanon prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne règlerait rien en haussant le ton face à quelqu'un qui… qui… une petite lueur perça le voile de sa rancœur. Se pouvait-il ?… _Non, ne me dites pas que…_

« … Tu ne comprends pas ma réaction, c'est ça ? »

Les yeux dilatés de stupéfaction, le cadet des jumeaux avait plié brusquement le buste vers l'indien sans décroiser les bras et le visage à une dizaine de centimètres du sien, l'observait avec une suspicion mâtinée de doute.

- J'y travaille. » Répondit Shaka d'une voix plutôt sereine compte tenu des circonstances. Et cette fois, il était on ne peut plus sincère.

L'éclat de rire qui secoua la carcasse de l'Antinaïkos fut bref mais suffisamment sonore pour se répercuter dans l'ensemble du parc. Du moins la Vierge eut-il cette impression tandis que, partagé entre la gêne et le soulagement, il se détendait imperceptiblement, laissant aller son dos contre le dossier en fer forgé. Il n'eut cependant aucun mal à noter l'air de commisération avec lequel Kanon s'adressa de nouveau à lui :

« Alors, ça fait quoi de découvrir que sa petite logique personnelle ne s'applique pas à la vraie vie ?

- Je suppose… La même chose que de voir bousculer l'ordre qu'on croit définitivement établi ? »

En dépit de la réflexion à laquelle il consacrait pour l'heure toutes ses facultés d'analyse, Shaka avait conservé suffisamment d'à-propos pour faire naître une ride de contrariété supplémentaire au front de Kanon. Ce dernier se borna néanmoins à répondre d'un ton rogue :

« On va dire que tu progresses.

- Sincèrement, Kanon, je sais, je vois que tu m'en veux mais je… Enfin, qu'y a-t-il de si terrible ? »

S'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre, nul doute que ce dernier aurait eu l'honneur du poing de l'Antinaïkos au coin de la mâchoire. Et à vrai dire, tout Shaka qu'il était, il n'en passa pas loin. Mais l'accent de franchise résonnant derrière sa question sclérosa son vis-à-vis. La Vierge n'avait aucune intention de le provoquer. Ni de se moquer de lui. Il ne cherchait que des… certitudes.

« Tu l'as… touchée. »

Kanon avait décroisé les bras en enfoui derechef ses mains dans ses poches, sans cependant quitter la Vierge des yeux :

« Tu… l'as caressée, tu as possédé son corps. Ça, c'est… Thétis est _ma _femme. Tu saisis ? » La mâchoire du grec s'était crispée et déformait l'ovale de son visage selon un angle bizarre.

- Elle est toujours _ta_ femme… non ? »

Une profonde inspiration se bloqua dans la poitrine de Kanon. Ça n'allait pas être simple.

« Justement ! Ce n'est quand même pas _si _compliqué à comprendre, non ? Quand quelque chose t'appartient, tu n'apprécies pas que qui que ce soit d'autre que toi puisse… puisse…

- L'utiliser ? » Suggéra sobrement l'indien, avant d'enchaîner : « Mais Thétis n'est pas une chose qu'on utilise, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, je voulais juste t'expliquer que… Ce n'est qu'une comparaison. »

A part lui, Shaka jugea l'argumentation des plus discutables tandis qu'il observait Kanon visiblement en proie à un malaise grandissant. Il n'avait pourtant pas souhaité mettre le cadet des jumeaux en porte-à-faux et d'ailleurs, il était plutôt mal placé pour cela. Un instant l'indécision lui fit se mordre les lèvres. Devait-il se contenter d'admettre une faute qu'il n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir commise ?

D'autant plus que jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de blesser qui que ce fût, encore moins celui qui lui faisait face et qui lui avait accordé toute sa confiance. Non, cette incompréhension mutuelle ne pouvait perdurer, quitte à se trouver devant l'obligation d'aller au fond des choses.

« Mais n'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit que tu n'avais aucun droit sur elle ? Que tu voulais qu'elle soit… Libre ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ! Bientôt tu vas me dire que je t'ai offert un blanc-seing sur un plateau d'argent ?

- Tu es complètement contradictoire, Kanon, et… »

Le ton calme et posé de Shaka fit exploser son alter ego :

« Ce n'est pas à elle que j'en veux, c'est à toi, bordel ! Tu… Non seulement tu as pris son corps mais tu as aussi pris ce qu'elle t'offrait, je veux dire… Elle… Oh et puis merde ! »

Tournant le dos à l'indien, et d'un coup de pied rageur, Kanon expédia au diable vauvert l'un des galets innocents bordant l'allée gravillonnée. Comment lui faire comprendre ? A lui qui ne savait rien de ce que c'était que d'être un homme ? Bien sûr qu'il voulait que Thétis soit heureuse, qu'il souhaitait qu'elle demeure telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue… Mais avec lui, exclusivement ! Il percevait toute l'absurdité de son propre raisonnement, nul besoin de Shaka pour lui mettre le nez dessus. Ou dedans. Elle se nourrissait de ses relations aux autres, il le savait, tout comme les autres éprouvaient aujourd'hui le besoin de sa présence. Il ne pouvait rien contre cela. Il l'avait deviné depuis de nombreuses semaines, appréhendé même, néanmoins à présent que cette réalité prenait corps, il n'était plus très sûr d'être capable d'accepter de… "partager". Au final, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle ait cédé son corps à Shaka qui lui posait problème, que celui de lui avoir en sus offert une petite partie de son cœur. Il la connaissait trop bien pour se douter que derrière cette union charnelle avait résidé la volonté de la jeune femme de livrer un peu d'elle-même. Cette idée-là, Kanon ne pouvait en accepter la subsistance et encore moins l'existence.

« Je pense que j'éprouve de l'amour pour Thétis - la voix apaisante de Shaka lui parvint au détour de ses angoisses - du moins, c'est ainsi que cela doit certainement être nommé, je n'ai pas de point de comparaison. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle et toi êtes liés par le destin plus sûrement que par n'importe quel autre concours de circonstances ou… attirance physique ? Il ne me viendra jamais à l'esprit de chercher à briser ce lien tant il est… évident. Je te l'ai dit : nous le savons, toi et moi. Elle aussi. Et tous les autres. Je pense également…

- Avec quelle partie de ton cerveau ? Celle d'en haut ou celle d'en bas ? Laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose, Shaka : il se trouve que dans notre réalité misérablement humaine, les deux sont indissociables. »

Si, fait hautement exceptionnel, le visage de la Vierge s'empourpra, Kanon n'en eut cure tandis qu'il poursuivait d'une voix cassante :

« A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu me reproches de t'en vouloir. Mais il se trouve qu'aussi élevée soit ta perception spirituelle, tu n'as pas encore réellement pris conscience de celle de ton propre corps. Tu pourras bien argumenter aussi longtemps que tu veux au sujet du souhait effectivement désintéressé de Thétis de te mener sur le bon chemin, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est _lui_ - Kanon tendit un index accusateur sur le thorax de l'indien ébahi par cette tirade inattendue - qui a pris les devants sans même que tu t'en rendes compte. Tu crois que tu _le _maîtrises à présent, hein… Sache que la discipline que tu as imposée à ton esprit ne te sera d'aucun secours, tu as encore pas mal d'années devant toi avant de pouvoir te targuer de contrôler avec autant d'efficacité chacune de tes pulsions physiques. Et à vrai dire… » Le cadet des jumeaux laissa échapper un ricanement désabusé : « … Je ne suis même pas certain que ce soit possible. »

C'était donc cela ? Shaka reporta son attention sur ses propres mains, posées sur ses genoux. Ses mains qui s'étaient posées sur le corps d'une femme. Pas n'importe laquelle, il était vrai. Celle qui avait réussi à le déstabiliser plus d'une fois, celle au travers de qui il avait commencé à entrevoir un monde auquel il n'appartenait pas vraiment. Celle… qui lui avait donné envie de s'y jeter à corps perdu. Kanon avait raison. Ce qu'il avait commencé à ressentir avait achevé de se matérialiser. A présent que tous ses nouveaux repères se mettaient progressivement en place, il allait devoir apprendre à les maîtriser. Visiblement pas une sinécure d'après son alter ego, lequel apparaissait comme singulièrement conscient de la difficulté de l'exercice. Derrière l'agressivité de Kanon, Shaka n'avait aucune peine à déceler combien il pouvait être épuisant et compliqué, parfois, d'être un homme.

La Vierge laissa échapper un sourire. Il se rendait compte par la même occasion que le grec s'était adressé à lui comme à n'importe lequel de ses pairs, nonobstant un statut que Shaka ne possédait plus de toute manière. Cela lui faisait inexplicablement plaisir. Bien entendu, Kanon se braquerait sans aucun doute si l'indien s'avisait en cet instant de lui faire part de la satisfaction qu'il en retirait… A cette idée, son front lisse s'obscurcit. Les traits de son vis-à-vis portaient encore le témoignage de la rancune. Si leurs places avaient été inversées, en aurait-il éprouvée, lui aussi ? Shaka fut effaré de découvrir que oui. Le moment qu'il avait partagé avec Thétis avait été unique. Et surtout exclusif. L'idée qu'un tiers, fût-ce une personne proche de lui, puisse s'immiscer dans cette sphère intime fit naître au creux de ses entrailles un sentiment de révolte et d'injustice qu'il ne chercha pas à étouffer pour mieux l'appréhender.

Aussi, lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers un Kanon silencieux, ce fut pour répéter des mots auxquels il venait enfin de trouver un sens :

« Je suis désolé. »

L'autre esquissa un sourire. Mince mais dépourvu de toute aménité. Enfin… presque.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas tout à fait aussi égocentrique que j'en ai l'air, laissa tomber Kanon en haussant les épaules. Cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de discuter. Mais s'agissant de toi, d'elle et de tout ce qui vous lie… Elle a sans doute fait le choix le plus juste. En un sens, je… Je suis plutôt fier d'elle. Et content pour toi… malgré tout. Quitte à entamer ta vie d'homme, autant que tu le fasses en totale confiance. Cette chance-là n'est pas donnée à tout le monde.

- J'en suis conscient.

- Oui, et bien ne la gâche pas demain. Tu as encore du boulot devant toi, ne serait-ce que "vivre".

- Tout seul ? » L'indien s'était levé et leurs regards convergèrent vers l'hôtel à demi masqué par les frondaisons. « Je ne le conçois pas. Ou plus, poursuivit il pensivement. J'en suis venu à me dire que…

- … Tout le monde ou personne ? »

Shaka acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la luminosité de ses prunelles disparaissant derrière deux sombres franges de cils. Le poing de Kanon s'était serré le long de sa cuisse :

« Ce sera tout le monde. Il le faut. »

_Site des Portes, Utah, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, 20 Juin 2004, fin de journée…_

"_Tout est prêt. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je sais bien que tôt ou tard je devrai rendre des comptes, Orwell n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter ces hommes-là. Mais je prendrai mes responsabilités une fois que tout sera terminé. Il n'y est pour rien, il n'a fait que suivre mes ordres. Peut-être que tout cela sera inutile mais j'y suis préparé. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. Et regarder. _

_Je me demande ce que vont faire les trois civils. Je me demande aussi pourquoi j'ai accepté. J'ai l'impression d'être manipulé. Non, ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Ils me mettent mal à l'aise. Je sais que je ne dois pas leur faire confiance et je me demande bien dans quelle mesure je pourrais défendre qui ou quoi que ce soit face à eux. Je crois qu'ils sont comme ceux du Sanctuaire. Oui, comme eux mais pas dans le même camp. J'espère cependant ne pas avoir fait d'erreur et… »_

« Vous rédigez votre rapport, Général ? »

Corman sursauta, son stylo lui échappant pour aller rouler sous le bureau. Rebelote. La silhouette drapée de vêtements sombres qui se tenait debout devant lui, il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer, une fois de plus.

« Vous êtes pénible, grommela-t-il tout en rabattant avec soin une couverture de cuir sur les feuilles griffonnées. Vous pourriez frapper.

- Je l'ai fait. » Lui répondit la voix froidement suave qu'il avait entendue pour la première fois quelques jours auparavant à Arlington. Corman se garda de tout commentaire ; il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus faux.

« Ce document ne ressemble pas à un rapport officiel. » Commenta l'autre tranquillement, son regard délavé scrutant chaque geste du général, lequel avait abandonné l'espoir d'escamoter son journal personnel en toute discrétion.

« Vous ne cessez de vous mêler de mes affaires mais je ne sais toujours rien de vous. Allez-vous finir par me dire ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ?

- Nous sommes là de votre plein gré, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Hum… » De nouveau cette sensation d'oppression qui lui entravait la gorge… Néanmoins, son étrange visiteur ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir plus que nécessaire sur cette impression :

« J'ai pu constater que le Sanctuaire avait fait beaucoup pour vos services… En très peu de temps.

- A savoir ?

- Le tunnel d'accès par exemple. »

Corman avait quitté son siège et contourné son bureau pour se rapprocher ostensiblement de la porte, en une invite courtoise mais ferme vers la sortie. Il marqua néanmoins un temps d'arrêt lorsque l'autre reprit, sur un ton toujours aussi badin :

« Je suppose que les autres bases ont, elles aussi, bénéficié du même "coup de main". Quelle générosité de leur part, vraiment…

- Cela semble vous étonner.

- A vrai dire, oui. Le Sanctuaire a certes toujours été plus ou moins impliqué dans les affaires du monde, mais jamais de sa propre initiative. Le temps où il n'en aurait pas fait plus que le strict minimum semble révolu… C'est intéressant. » Et cela semblait l'être, effectivement. La note rêveuse que le civil avait laissé échapper interpella Corman qui opta pour une autre approche :

« Vous connaissez bien le Sanctuaire mais visiblement, vous n'en faites pas partie. Et pourtant vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez les aider. C'est étonnant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Tss, tss, Général… bien essayé. » L'autre avait esquissé un sourire moqueur. « De plus, vous déformez mes propos. Je vous ai proposé de vous aider, _vous_. C'est très différent.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Où se situe votre intérêt ?

- Excellente question, Général. Disons qu'il est bien plus proche du vôtre que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi, fit Corman sur la défensive. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas payé pour mettre en avant un intérêt personnel qui soit contraire à celui de mon pays.

- N'est-ce pourtant pas ce que vous êtes exactement en train de faire ? Aller à l'encontre de votre hiérarchie ne me semble pas très patriotique comme attitude… »

Qu'il savait que Grisham escomptait laisser les envoyés du Sanctuaire pour morts, l'étranger le lui avait déjà laissé entendre. Mais à présent, il le lui confirmait avec clarté.

« Comment pouvez-vous être au courant de cette décision ? Cette intervention a été organisée sous le sceau de la confidentialité la plus absolue. Même le conseil restreint de l'ONU n'a pas été informé des détails ni de la teneur de ce qui va se passer demain.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, Général, faites-moi confiance.

- Justement, bougonna Corman, le sourire glacé de son vis-à-vis imprimé sur ses rétines, avant d'ouvrir la porte sur un couloir désert. Où sont vos… collaborateurs ?

- Oh… Et bien je suppose qu'ils ont achevé leur inspection des lieux. Ils doivent être en train de prendre l'air.

- De prendre… ? » S'étrangla le militaire.

* * *

« Ainsi, c'est ça… » Les deux hommes vêtus de noir se tenaient à l'extrémité d'un surplomb rocheux, dont l'altitude pourtant non négligeable demeurait tout à fait insignifiante face au gigantisme de ce qui leur faisait face. Le pan de falaise constituant le plus haut dénivelé du canyon principal avait entièrement disparu derrière l'improbable. A l'instar d'un parasite vorace et doté d'une propension à l'infiniment grand, les Portes avaient pris possession du moindre centimètre carré de roche pour s'y étaler, phagocytant cette petite parcelle de monde pour préparer le passage. A quoi, les réponses à cette question demeuraient toujours aussi floues de par leur multitude.

« Sacré morceau, commenta l'un des deux, flegmatique. Le Maître ne nous a pas menti. J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils pourront faire quelque chose contre… _ça_.

- Et pourtant, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. Enfin… Qu'ils réussissent ou pas, ce n'est pas vraiment notre problème. Du moment qu'ils restent en vie.

- Surtout elle ?

- C'est la priorité évidemment. Mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il serait judicieux que tous survivent.

- La surprise qu'il leur réserve risque d'être à la hauteur du service rendu…

- Connaissant le Maître, cela ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié, en effet. »

Ils s'esclaffèrent mais ce bref moment de bonne humeur ne les empêcha cependant pas de repérer du coin de l'œil les quelques silhouettes se profilant au détour du chaos minéral en contrebas. Elles demeurèrent immobiles, tout comme celles des deux hommes depuis leur perchoir. Ces derniers finirent d'ailleurs par incliner la tête en direction des Gardiens qui s'évaporèrent aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus.

« Ils ont l'air parfaitement conditionnés, constata le second, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de lever son regard vers son compagnon, plus grand que lui.

- Heureusement. Nous ne les intéressons pas et ils doivent bien sentir qu'ils ne nous intéressent pas non plus. Ils vont réaliser ce pourquoi ils existent. Ni plus, ni moins.

- Il paraît que cela s'est terminé en véritable carnage la dernière fois.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté aussi. En même temps, la génération précédente était minable.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu de mauvaise foi ? » Taquina le plus petit auquel répondit l'autre de bonne grâce :

« Pas en terme de puissance évidemment. Mais à trop se considérer comme des dieux, ils avaient visiblement oublié qu'ils étaient censés défendre les hommes. C'est leur orgueil qui les a perdus, pas autre chose.

- Hum… ils ont essayé pourtant, ce qui montre bien qu'ils y croyaient.

- Oui, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Le Maître m'a raconté qu'à cette époque-là, le Domaine Sacré était entièrement dissocié du Sanctuaire. Les chevaliers d'or et leur Pope vivaient dans un monde qui n'avait plus rien à voir depuis longtemps avec celui au service duquel ils étaient censés être. Ils se sont présentés devant les Portes comme ils se seraient rendus à une banale séance d'entraînement… C'est ce qui a précipité leur chute. Trop sûrs d'eux-mêmes et trop égoïstes. La plupart d'entre eux sont morts pour leur gloire personnelle. Le Maître m'a dit qu'ils n'ont jamais su pourquoi ils s'étaient battus.

- Ceux qui ont survécu sont donc ceux qui se sont rendus compte à temps qu'ils se trompaient ?

- Je ne sais pas s'ils s'en sont rendus compte mais en tout cas, ils ont compris plus vite que leurs camarades qu'avec ou sans eux, Elles s'ouvriraient. »

Le plus petit s'installa en tailleur à même la roche, les yeux rivés sur les Portes, les doigts de la main dans laquelle il avait coincé son menton s'agitant pensivement sur sa joue.

« Tout de même… Ce serait plus intéressant qu'ils réussissent demain. Dans le cas contraire, la surprise n'aura pas la même saveur, tu ne crois pas ?

- Certainement, fit l'autre avec un sourire carnassier. Et puis, au final, le Maître ne fait qu'anticiper ce qui se produira tôt ou tard de tout manière. Il s'agit juste…

- D'être là, au bon moment…

- … Et au bon endroit. »

_Salt Lake City, Utah, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, 20 Juin 2004, début de nuit…_

_« Tu ne dors pas. »_

Cette constatation abrupte arracha un soupir à Shura qui se retourna sur le dos, laissant le drap s'entortiller autour de ses jambes.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Angelo ?_

_- Rien. Je m'emmerde. _

_- Et c'est une raison pour m'en faire profiter ? » _Un rire mental répondit au Capricorne qui abdiqua, résigné :

_« Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de dormir plutôt ?_

_- Je pourrais te retourner la même suggestion. » _Un silence momentané s'établit entre les deux chambres mitoyennes jusqu'à ce que :

_« Je boirais bien un verre._

_- Mauvaise idée._

_- Ouais, ça va, je sais. Pas la peine de faire ton Aioros non plus. _

_- Bah, tu te rattraperas, non ?_

_- Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que j'ai gardé une bouteille de grappa dont tu me diras des nouvelles._

_- On verra, Angelo, on verra. »_

L'italien se trémoussa une énième fois de plus dans son lit, bataillant avec son traversin qu'il finit par expédier à l'autre bout de la pièce pour réunir ses oreillers en un tas informe dans lequel il enfouit son visage.

_« C'est tout vu, mon vieux. On colle une serrure trois points sur ces satanées Portes, on jette la clé dans le puits et on rentre. Vite fait bien fait, quoi._

_- C'est ton sens aigu du bricolage qui cause, là ?_

_- Pourquoi, il ne te convient pas mon programme ?_

_- Je ne suis pas certain._

_- Hé ho, tu m'as promis que…_

_- Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout, rital de mes deux. Et j'espère que tu la perdras un jour, cette manie de ne retenir que ce qui t'arrange…_

_- C'est moi ou… Je te sens vaguement énervé, là ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, comment dit-on déjà… "Il n'y que la vérité qui blesse" ? » _

Le ton du Cancer s'était fait sarcastique, doublé d'une pointe acérée d'agressivité. Tous deux ne faisaient que communiquer via le surmonde, sans toutefois s'y matérialiser. Mais Shura savait que si en cet instant Angelo lui avait fait face, il aurait eu à affronter un index accusateur face auquel il aurait tenté de se dérober, en vain.

_« Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ce qui t'attend à ton retour, crétin, _tergiversa l'espagnol._ M'est avis que Marine risque de te recevoir avec les honneurs si tu lui reviens dans un sale état. Alors tâche de faire gaffe demain._

_- Si j'avais dû mettre une pièce de côté à chaque fois que tu m'as sorti ce genre de platitudes, je serais riche aujourd'hui. Sauf que cette fois, tu vois, tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler…_

_- Tant mieux alors. Je vais pouvoir dormir en toute tranquillité, du moins si…_

_- Ce serait plutôt l'inverse. » _

Non, Angelo ne lui en laisserait pas l'occasion. La tension entre eux grimpa de quelques crans, le Capricorne passant ses mains sur son visage las, le Cancer se redressant sur ses oreillers, tous deux bien à l'abri dans la pénombre de leurs chambres respectives. Pourtant, jamais ils n'avaient exposé avec autant de transparence leurs pensées mutuelles. Ce fut Shura qui céda le premier, fatigué de louvoyer :

_« C'est vrai. Mais contrairement à toi, Angelo, moi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. » _L'espagnol n'avait pas besoin de voir son alter ego pour deviner sa soudaine crispation devant la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà. _« Tout ce que je pourrais donner, je le donnerai. A toi et à tous les autres. En un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal : rien ne me retient, rien ne me freine. Et j'aurais au moins la satisfaction de savoir que je n'aurais pas été inutile. _

_- Ça t'amuse ?_

_- De ?_

_- Parler de toi au passé. _

_- Arrête, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Si je survis, tant mieux, évidemment. A l'inverse, et bien… » _

Shura haussa les épaules dans la nuit. Il avait fini par parvenir à ce compromis avec sa conscience à défaut d'autre chose. Il s'était débattu, avait tempêté contre ceux qui avaient tenté de le raisonner, sans autre résultat que de s'épuiser lui-même au fil du labyrinthe de son destin. Il n'avait trouvé aucune issue qui le satisfasse. Alors… Arrêter de penser et cesser de se projeter dans un futur dont il n'entrevoyait aucune substance lui était apparu comme étant la solution la plus "acceptable". Et surtout, surtout, se détacher de ce qui le retenait encore à un ersatz de cette structure fantôme devenait plus qu'indispensable. Peut-être le plus difficile à concevoir et à réaliser, notamment quand d'aucuns s'ingéniaient à bousculer les points de vue qu'il avait eu tant de mal à figer :

_« Le "rien" te remercie pour l'importance que tu lui accordes. Sincèrement. » _

La voix d'Angelo était amère et le nœud qu'elle fit germer dans la gorge de Shura l'empêcha de formuler ne serait-ce qu'une pensée de protestation.

_« Si tu y passes – et le pire c'est que tu serais capable de le faire exprès ; avec toutes les insanités que tu viens de me sortir, ça ne m'étonnerait pas – il est bien évident que les "riens" que nous sommes n'en auront pas grand-chose à foutre. Ton raisonnement est sans faille, je te félicite. _

_- Angelo, ça n'a rien à voir avec…_

_- Ben si. Justement. Il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en rendes compte. A moins que cette idée ne t'ai vaguement effleuré l'esprit et que…_

_- Bon, les pipelettes, c'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?! » _

La présence de Kanon s'était interposée au beau milieu de ce qui s'annonçait comme le débat ultime du jour – ou plutôt de la nuit – et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que le cadet des jumeaux transpirait l'exaspération :

_« Les "riens" – et oui, il y a du monde au club – aimeraient bien dormir !_

_- Effectivement, tes arguments sont très intéressants, Shura, mais si tu pouvais nous les exposer… après-demain par exemple, je suis certain que nous serions tous particulièrement ravis d'en discuter avec toi._

_- Tiens, Camus, tu n'es pas dans ta chambre ?_

_- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Angelo._

_- Dans le genre l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, tu te poses, là…_

_- On entend que vous deux depuis une heure ! » _Passablement excédé, le Sagittaire s'immisça à son tour dans le brouhaha ambiant. _« Et en plus, pour subir ce genre d'échanges… Même si, pour une fois, Angelo a raison._

_- Voilà la bénédiction d'Aioros maintenant… Cette fois, c'est toute mon argumentation qui est foutue. » _

Shura entendait les remarques des uns et des autres sans vraiment les écouter. Angelo n'avait pas tardé à se reprendre, histoire de faire oublier au plus vite une faiblesse aussi stupide qu'indigne de lui, et ceux qui s'exprimaient à leur tour se servaient de leur agacement comme d'un bouclier face à des propos auxquels ils ne s'attendaient pas. D'autres se taisaient, mais leurs silences assourdissaient le Capricorne par les sensations dont ils l'environnaient. Tour à tour il percevait la sollicitude de Thétis dont la présence virevoltait, toute proche, l'inquiétude d'Aldébaran qui le questionnait sans mot dire, les reproches aussi de Mü et de Dôkho, ses deux autres compagnons qui, en sus d'Angelo, avaient été témoins de l'arrêt brutal imposé au sens de sa propre existence… Shaka était là, lui aussi. En retrait cependant, il n'avait sans doute rien oublié de l'incompréhension latente demeurée entre eux depuis leur dernière discussion. Pourtant, Shura percevait également non pas de la désapprobation, mais une douce dénégation de la part de la Vierge, destinée en un simple geste à effacer des certitudes qu'il jugeait faussées. Néanmoins, l'indien n'avait pas pour intention d'imposer ses convictions au Capricorne. Il ne souhaitait que les partager.

_« Non et puis, franchement, les deux, là, c'est vraiment plus le moment d'avoir ce genre de discussions. » _Soupira un Milo dont la fréquence de la voix se superposa parfaitement avec celle de Camus, avant qu'Aiolia ne surenchérisse à son tour :

_« On fera tous de notre mieux et si quelqu'un a envie de faire une connerie, il est prié d'en référer aux autres, merci. Shura y compris._

_- C'est bon, les gars. Oubliez ce que vous venez d'entendre, je vous présente mes excuses, je me tiendrai à carreau, bref tout ce que vous voulez. Ça vous va comme ça ?_

_- Ça ira encore mieux si vous vous décidez tous à la fermer ! » _Saga s'était tenu à l'écart, de même que Rachel mais le couple n'avait pas perdu une miette des échanges. _« Je ne veux plus rien entendre jusqu'à demain, c'est clair ? »_

Un concert de mornes acquiescements plus ou moins audibles fit office de réponse collégiale avant que le silence ne reprenne effectivement ses droits, une bonne fois pour toutes. Le Pope demeura aux aguets quelques minutes encore avant de se détendre, adossé à une pile d'oreillers.

« Je ne vois pas comment qui que ce soit pourrait dormir de toute façon, soupira Rachel tout en se redressant à son tour pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Je croyais que Shura t'avait assuré de sa pleine et entière collaboration ?

- A-t-il dit le contraire ?

- C'est vrai mais… » De nouveau le regard de la jeune femme s'égara sur son poignet dont elle percevait les lentes mais régulières pulsations. « … Il n'a pas envie de revenir.

- Sur le principe, c'est son choix. Nous avons chacun fait les nôtres et nous combattrons demain en toute connaissance de cause. De la même manière, nous allons tous risquer nos vies et il ne me semble pas que qui que ce soit ait conservé le moindre doute à ce sujet. Shura ne fait pas exception.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ? Pour lui, je veux dire…

- Bien sûr que non. » Il avait tourné la tête vers elle, son sourire inquiet démentant la sécheresse de ses propos précédents. « Pour aucun d'entre nous. Il est encore sous le contrecoup du deuil de sa famille, quoi qu'il en dise. Il a besoin de temps pour s'éclaircir les idées et prendre les bonnes décisions. Aussi, d'ici là, il faudra le protéger de lui-même.

- Vu la colère d'Angelo, je pense que ça, il l'a déjà compris et qu'il agira en conséquence. On peut lui faire confiance. » Le Pope eut un bref éclat de rire :

« Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques années je ne pariais que sur le contraire…

- Juste retour des choses, dirons-nous. C'est tout de même étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Alors que nous sommes censés œuvrer pour le bien des populations de cette planète, ce sont nos motivations personnelles qui nous ont tous amenés ici. Je me demande si c'était vraiment ce que Shion espérait…

- Il pourrait bien se tourner et se retourner dans sa tombe, celui-là, que ça ne m'empêcherait pas de respirer.

- Je me doutais que tu me répondrais quelque chose dans ce goût-là…

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

- "Plus", corrigea-t-elle bonne joueuse. Mais tout de même, j'en viens à me demander ce qui les animait, il y a cinq cents ans. Certes, nous connaissons le point de vue de l'un d'entre eux mais est-ce bien suffisant ? Peut-être avaient-ils une haute idée de leur mission et de l'ampleur de leurs responsabilités…

- En bref, heureusement que nous avons Dôkho et Aioros pour relever le niveau, c'est ça ? La taquina-t-il dans un sourire. Je m'étonne cela dit que tu te poses ce genre de questions. Serait-ce le fait d'être allée voir Nathan qui te fasse autant cogiter ?

- Dôkho m'a fait la même remarque aujourd'hui. »

Elle avait levé son bras gauche et, dans la pâle lueur du chevet, l'or se moira de reflets troubles. Le ruban de soie, elle l'avait laissé en Grèce. Auprès du corps inanimé de son père, plus précisément. Bien entendu, elle n'espérait pas qu'il en eût conscience. Avait-il même seulement perçu la présence de sa fille à ses côtés quelques heures avant qu'elle ne s'envole pour les Etats-Unis ? Mais pour ce qui la concernait, elle l'avait quitté, apaisée. Et à défaut de toutes les réponses à ses questions, elle avait enfin trouvé le courage.

« Ma perception s'arrête à notre cercle, murmura-t-elle pensivement. Mon propre monde ne va pas plus loin. Je l'ai accepté. Au-delà… Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir besoin aujourd'hui d'en savoir plus. Ni même de le vouloir. Je trouve paradoxal de me dire que demain, je vais mobiliser toute mon énergie pour sauver un monde que je n'ai plus envie de connaître.

- Celui qui t'entoure se suffit à lui-même… Je pense que c'est le cas pour beaucoup de gens. Pour nous, bien sûr, mais aussi pour tout un chacun. Cela peut être la famille pour les uns, les amis pour les autres, une région, un pays… Ou tout simplement soi-même. Surtout d'ailleurs. Après tout, nous voulons tous sauvegarder ce qui fait notre univers, peu importe au final la place qu'il occupe pour ceux qui n'y appartiennent pas. Il est loin d'être parfait… Mais c'est le nôtre.

- Se sauver soi-même pour sauver les autres ? » Elle sourit à son tour. « Ce n'est pas _exactement_ ce que l'on nous a enseigné, il me semble.

- On nous a donné les bases… Nous en avons fait ce que nous en avons voulu. Dôkho a raison : on aura eu beau faire pour se détacher de tout ce décorum, de ces principes préfabriqués, je crois qu'ils ont participé malgré tout à nos convictions. Si nous sommes là, c'est aussi parce que nous voulons y croire… Un peu.

- Suffisamment dans ce cas. Tu crois que cela suffira ?

- J'admets avoir beaucoup douté, trop certainement, mais à présent… » Il se rejeta sur ses oreillers, perdant son regard dans la pénombre. « Même si je ne sais toujours pas ce que je suis censé réaliser demain, même si la peur d'échouer et de vous perdre, Kanon et toi, continue à me tordre les entrailles, j'ai… J'ai confiance. En nous tous. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être seul et je crois, ou du moins je l'espère, que c'est dans notre groupe que je trouverai la solution. »

_Enfin…_ Rachel le contemplait, un demi sourire médusé au coin des lèvres auquel répondaient en écho ses yeux emplis d'une tendresse reconnaissante. Il en avait fallu, du temps… Ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui exposer la veille, elle comprit alors qu'elle n'avait même plus besoin de l'évoquer. Il savait, lui aussi. Ou plutôt non, il le ressentait, sans doute avec moins d'acuité qu'elle-même, mais leurs certitudes à tous les deux étaient devenues identiques. Elle se surprit à remercier mentalement l'entité supérieure et anonyme qui, par un heureux hasard, avait décidé de stationner au-dessus de leurs têtes cette nuit-là, avant de commenter dans un raclement de gorge destiné à sortir le Pope de ses pensées :

« Je suis sûre que si je me concentre bien, je vais bien finir par apercevoir ton auréole…

- Que je te surprenne à t'en vanter et je te promets qu'elle va s'empresser de disparaître.

- Tu sais que c'est coriace ces bêtes-là, on ne s'en débarrasse pas aussi facilement et… »

_« LA FERME ! »_

_Site des Portes, Utah, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, 21 Juin 2004, 11 heures 30…_

« Faites place ! »

Le vrombissement des moteurs s'enflait déjà dans le tunnel lorsque les quelques dizaines d'hommes stationnés sur l'aire de réception bétonnée s'ébranlèrent, l'ordre lancé tantôt résonnant encore sous les hautes voûtes métalliques.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que Corman arpentait le couloir séparant son bureau de l'entrée du boyau souterrain, dans tous les sens possibles et, s'il l'avait pu, il en aurait aussi exploré le plafond. Pourtant, niveau timing, c'était parfait, rien à redire. Les hélicoptères avaient décollé en temps et en heure, Orwell avait fait preuve d'une efficacité redoutable en s'assurant que les membres du Sanctuaire respectaient bien les exigences imposées par le commandement militaire. Si Corman avait souhaité être tout à fait honnête, il aurait reconnu le profond étonnement qui avait suivi presque immédiatement son soulagement initial. Celui qui se faisait appeler le "Grand Pope" ne lui était pas apparu de prime abord comme quelqu'un de particulièrement conciliant, loin s'en fallait. Et sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer, le général en était très vite venu à conclure que _les autres_, enfin, ceux qui étaient censés être comme cet homme mystérieux, devaient plus ou moins être taillés dans le même bois. Aussi il ne pouvait qu'être surpris de la facilité avec laquelle le transfert de ces gens s'était déroulé.

A vrai dire, ce qui le faisait transpirer à grosses gouttes sous son uniforme depuis que les opérations avaient commencé, trouvait son origine dans le compte-rendu qu'Orwell lui avait expédié par mail en tout début de matinée. Il aurait bien aimé s'en entretenir de vive voix avec lui mais les communications, même satellitaires, demeuraient définitivement hors service… Qu'est-ce que le Sanctuaire savait, au juste ? Corman n'avait pas manqué de noter la question étrange posée par le Pope à l'ancien assistant de Kenton au sujet de civils qui se seraient inexplicablement mêlés à la petite troupe en charge de la "protection" du Sanctuaire. Le général n'avait pas eu besoin que ses mystérieux hôtes lui conseillent de tenir sa langue, ça, il l'avait deviné tout seul. Même Orwell n'était pas au courant, il y avait veillé avec soin. Alors comment ? Les récits parfois hachés de Kenton n'avaient de cesse de refluer dans ses souvenirs depuis quelques heures. S'entendre décrire les capacités hors normes de ces êtres était une chose, éplucher leurs dossiers respectifs aussi, mais se rendre compte que ce qu'il estimait comme étant la plus parfaite des certitudes était dépourvu de toute substance dès lors qu'il avait affaire à ce… Sanctuaire en était une autre. Et de taille.

Et s'il n'y avait que ça…

Planté aux abords de l'espace de stationnement, il assista avec une appréhension grandissante à l'apparition de ceux qu'il attendait. Les termes hésitants employés par Orwell pour les décrire prirent alors tout leur sens. _Bon sang…_

Normaux. Ils étaient tous… normaux. Origines diverses, corps athlétiques, mais… Normaux. _Comme n'importe lequel des membres de nos troupes d'élite. _La suée permanente qu'il subissait eut un sursaut de vigueur lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'ils… Ils… Kenton le lui avait pourtant dit, ça aussi, mais il s'était bien gardé d'exprimer alors ses réserves à haute voix, réserves qui se muaient à présent en une désespérante évidence. Tous vêtus de sombre, aucun d'entre eux n'arborait ne serait-ce que la moindre protection. Des civils. Des civils !

Si des années de discipline et de maîtrise de ses émotions n'avaient pas marqué d'une empreinte indélébile le vieux militaire qu'il était, Corman aurait sans nul doute laissé échapper le rire hystérique qui menaçait de le submerger. La dernière fois… Ce jour n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt. Vraiment rien.

Leur Pope, ainsi que la femme qui l'accompagnait déjà à l'époque, se dirigeaient à présent vers lui. Ces deux-là, il les avait vus sortir dans ce milieu hostile pour en revenir à peine blessés. Mais les conditions d'alors étaient sans commune mesure avec celles qui s'étaient durablement installées à l'extérieur au cours des dernières semaines. Et pourtant, ils s'approchaient de lui, avec cette même nonchalance, cette même assurance qu'il avait déjà perçues la première fois qu'il les avait rencontrés.

« Général Corman ? » Ce dernier sortit de son état hypnotique dans un sursaut, à l'énoncé de son titre par la voix grave et sèche du Pope. « Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver autant de vos hommes ici, aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas ce qui avait été convenu, il me semble.

- Nous… Nous allons en reparler. Avant toute chose, je vous prierai, vous et vos… compagnons de bien vouloir vous écarter de l'aire de réception, les véhicules qui vous ont convoyés vont manœuvrer en vue de leur départ en zone sécurisée. »

Tandis que tous reculaient, Corman en profita pour glisser un œil curieux en direction des autres membres du Sanctuaire. Scrutant chaque visage, il tentait déjà de les relier aux documents qu'il avait eu le loisir de consulter lorsque :

« Général, vous ne me tiendrez pas grief, j'en suis certain, de ne pas vous présenter tout le monde… Je suppose que vous avez largement eu le temps d'accéder aux dossiers que vos services secrets ont constitués concernant nos petites personnes ?

- En… En effet. » Brièvement désarçonné, Corman redressa cependant les épaules. « Vous voudrez bien me suivre dans mon bureau, j'ai un certain nombre d'informations à vous transmettre. Je doute cela dit - il s'était retourné pour constater que tous avaient emboîté le pas à leur supérieur - que nous puissions tous nous y tenir et…

- On se serrera. »

Ce n'était pas le Pope qui avait répondu mais l'un d'entre eux, au teint basané et doté d'une chevelure courte mais hirsute d'un bleu particulièrement sombre. Il tenta de soutenir son regard… En vain. Dans les yeux perçants qui l'avaient toisé, il avait trouvé un reflet des plus… inconfortables.

S'effaçant pour laisser le passage au petit groupe, Corman qui décidément éprouvait des difficultés à détourner son attention d'un visage à demi occulté par un masque d'argent moulé à même la peau, vit justement celui-ci pivoter vers l'arrière tandis que son propriétaire s'immobilisait au milieu du couloir. Il demeura planté là suffisamment longtemps pour que le général subisse une nouvelle bouffée de sueur. Pourquoi cet homme était-il en train de scruter la porte fermée derrière laquelle il avait cantonné les trois étrangers ?

Celui dont il avait enfin réussi à retrouver l'identité dans sa mémoire, Aioros Xérakis, finit néanmoins par se détourner de son soudain centre d'intérêt pour rejoindre ses camarades.

« Général, la réponse à ma question ? » Les sourcils du Pope s'étaient rapprochés et un pli inquiétant se creusait à présent sur son front. « D'autant plus qu'il semblerait que vous ayez invité des civils non prévus au programme… »

_Ils ne se sont pas parlés !_ Ne pouvant totalement occulter son ahurissement, Corman observait alternativement les deux grecs, celui avec le masque se tenant un pas derrière son meneur. Oui, il en était absolument certain. Il ne l'avait pas vu ouvrir la bouche. Télépathie… De cette capacité particulière, Kenton ne lui avait jamais parlé. En avait-il eu vent seulement ? Deux options s'offraient à lui : mentir ou améliorer la vérité. Il choisit celle qui lui paraissait la plus prudente en vertu de ce à quoi il venait à l'instant d'être confronté :

« Je me porte de garant de _chacun_ des hommes présents dans cette base, répondit-il avec toute la fermeté dont il était capable. Ainsi que de votre sécurité. »

L'aurait-il voulu qu'il n'aurait pu éviter à cet instant le regard d'un bleu limpide qui se fixa sur lui.

L'autre femme du groupe, une blonde au visage angélique, lui accordait une attention soutenue, ses traits doux légèrement contractés dans un effort dont il se savait l'objet. Presque instantanément, la tension décrut dans la petite pièce bondée mais pas suffisamment cependant pour que la voix du Pope ne claque pas comme un coup de fouet :

« Peu importe. Combien de temps vous faut-il pour évacuer ?

- Vous m'avez mal compris… Nous n'évacuons pas.

- Je vous demande pardon ? » En dépit de la politesse des termes employés, la dangerosité soudaine du ton figea la sueur le long de l'échine du militaire.

« Nous n'évacuons pas, répéta-t-il avec toute l'assurance dont il s'estimait capable. Ou du moins pas tous. Ceux qui vous ont accompagnés ici sont partis comme vous avez pu le constater. Quant aux autres, dont moi, nous resterons ici. Par ailleurs, trois pilotes s'apprêtent en ce moment même à décoller de la base aérienne la plus proche en vue d'établir un vol stationnaire établi à un rayon d'une douzaine de kilomètres, le temps de votre… intervention. »

La porte du bureau se rouvrit pour laisser le passage à Orwell :

« Mon Général, je viens d'obtenir la confirmation. Ils sont prêts.

- C'est parfait Orwell, merci.

- Vous êtes soit fou, soit inconscient. »

La constatation du Pope tomba au milieu d'un silence glacé :

« J'ai moi-même demandé à ce qu'aucun être humain ne soit présent sur le site à partir de midi et ce, dans l'objectif de limiter les dommages collatéraux. Si vous croyez que votre base, aussi souterraine et blindée soit-elle, suffira à vous protéger, vos hommes et vous, de ce qui va se passer à l'extérieur, vous vous trompez lourdement. En ce sens, j'ai obtenu l'accord plein et entier de votre haut commandement.

- Vous voulez parler du général Grisham ?... Orwell, fermez la porte voulez-vous ? »

Corman contourna son bureau pour s'asseoir – se laisser tomber – sur son siège, avant de croiser ses mains devant lui.

« Vous n'avez donc demandé aucune assistance médicale d'aucune sorte à l'issue de l'opération ?

- J'ai évoqué le sujet avec vos supérieurs, ils m'ont assuré que des équipes seraient envoyées sur le site dès que tout serait terminé.

- Et vous les avez crus. Remarquez, ils auraient eu du mal à ne pas se montrer coopératifs… en amont. Monsieur Antinaïkos, malgré toute mon ignorance de ce que vous êtes et de ce dont vous êtes capables, il y a deux choses dont je sois à peu près certain : la première, c'est que vous êtes, quoi qu'il en soit, des êtres humains, du moins d'après ce que je vois ici - la main de Corman s'éleva pour englober l'assistance - et la seconde, c'est que votre existence et surtout votre puissance gênent considérablement un certain nombre de personnes qui ont tout intérêt à vous voir disparaître de la façon la plus définitive qui soit. »

Le regard dilaté et la bouche réduite à une fine ligne blanchâtre, le Pope s'approcha du bord du bureau jusqu'à le toucher et toisa son vis-à-vis de toute sa hauteur avant de laisser tomber d'une voix rendue râpeuse par la fureur :

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que les termes de l'accord que j'ai passé ne seront pas respectés ?

- En résumé, oui.

- Vous savez que nous avons toute latitude pour repartir à l'instant…

- Je sais aussi que vous ne le ferez pas. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas grand-chose de vous, sauf que vous oeuvrez pour le "bien". Une notion très relative pour beaucoup, mais en ce qui me concerne, et en ce qui concerne l'officier Orwell ici présent, c'est elle qui nous a fait nous engager dans l'armée. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes impuissants, vous seuls avez le pouvoir de sauver le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Comment, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais je crois qu'il ne serait pas _juste_ de ne pas aider, même avec des moyens dérisoires, les quelques-uns qui prennent tous les risques pour le bien de l'humanité. »

Un long sifflement admiratif ponctua la tirade de Corman qui, levant les yeux, tomba sur quelques figures amusées, voire même réjouies pour certaines.

« En gros, vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous désobéissez en toute conscience à votre propre hiérarchie ? »

La femme qu'il connaissait déjà s'était appuyée du poing contre le rebord de la table et le contemplait, une vague sourire aux lèvres illuminant brièvement la dureté de ses traits.

« Tu vois, Kanon, j'ai bien fait de la poser, ma question !

- Ça va, Aiolia, c'est bon. Tu avais raison… Pour une fois.

- Le problème reste le même. »

Saga avait calmé le brouhaha d'un geste avant de reporter son attention sur le général, avec néanmoins une sévérité largement amoindrie au fond des yeux :

« Nous sommes tous très sensibles à la décision que vous avez prise et qui va, sans nul doute, vous attirer de gros ennuis en prime … Si vous survivez. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas tant que vous demeurerez ici. Vous l'avez dit vous-même : vous ne savez rien. Tout ce dont je peux vous assurer, c'est que la puissance qui sera dégagée sur le site aujourd'hui est sans commune mesure avec la plus destructrice de vos bombes nucléaires. Vous devez impérativement quitter cet endroit.

- Si j'accède à votre requête, nous n'aurons certainement pas la possibilité de revenir. Le haut commandement ne nous en laissera pas le temps, le site sera bouclé bien avant. Nous ne pourrons pas vous aider. »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard et Saga eut la confirmation de ce que Thétis lui avait déjà soufflé mentalement quelques minutes plus tôt. Corman était intègre. Et honnête. Il n'avait pas menti, à aucun moment, malgré les légères hésitations que l'empathie de la jeune femme avait décelées lorsque la présence des cosmos inconnus avait été évoquée. Pourtant, même l'inquiétude qu'il avait laissée transparaître à ce moment-là n'avait pas entaché ses profondes convictions. Il était là… pour aider. Et tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils n'avaient plus le temps de tergiverser plus avant. Le Pope céda :

« Très bien. Faites ce que vous dicte votre conscience. Mais je ne peux pas garantir votre sécurité.

- Je le sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. » Orwell opina du chef, son silence éloquent cautionnant son supérieur.

« Bon ! » Saga jeta un œil à l'horloge murale. Onze heures cinquante cinq. « Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller.

- Je vous accompagne. »

Corman se leva et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se frayer un passage au sein du groupe, il eut la surprise de le voir s'ouvrir de lui-même jusqu'à la porte. Et s'il n'observa directement personne, le peu qu'il entrevit fit germer une boule dans sa gorge. L'attentisme, voire le mépris qu'il avait surpris dans les regards une demi-heure plus tôt s'était mué en une forme de… respect. De reconnaissance.

Le général entra le code déverrouillant le sas sur le pavé numérique fiché dans le mur. Derrière lui, Orwell, au garde-à-vous, ne quittait pas des yeux le mouvement lent mais constant de la lourde porte blindée pivotant sur ses gonds et les deux militaires finirent par reculer pour laisser le lourd mécanisme achever sa manœuvre.

« Voilà. C'est à vous de jouer à présent. » Corman tendit la main droite vers Saga, qui s'en saisit après une hésitation. « Bonne chance.

- … Merci. »

Les deux officiers les contemplèrent tandis qu'ils s'ébranlaient les uns après les autres, leurs pas souples glissant sur le sol de béton nu, leurs silhouettes défilant devant eux, sans un mot. Lorsque le dernier d'entre eux eut disparu derrière la lourde porte achevant de se refermer, une seule et même lumière persista dans les esprits des deux hommes. Celle de leurs regards.

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 21 Juin 2004, 20 heures 45…_

Elle n'était pas prête de se terminer, cette journée. Dans tous les sens du terme. Le soleil grotesquement dilaté de ce solstice d'été semblait retarder à l'infini le moment de plonger derrière la ligne enflammée de l'horizon méditerranéen. Andreas savait qu'il lui faudrait attendre encore plus d'une heure avant de voir la nuit commencer à tisser son ouvrage. La fin d'une journée pour lui, la fin d'un cycle pour ceux qui, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, étaient sur le point d'entamer ce qui serait peut-être la dernière ligne droite de leur destin.

Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, il ravala le soupir douloureux qui cherchait à s'échapper de sa vieille carcasse oppressée. Mais il avait beau faire, le grincement de la roue de son existence s'évertuait à résonner, mettant en exergue les échos de ce qui avait été, de ce qui était et de ce qui ne serait bientôt plus. Il s'était trop longtemps complu à se croire à l'abri de ces agacements mais aujourd'hui, persister et s'en persuader n'avait plus le moindre sens. Son corps usé et le sang qui coulait dans ses veines avaient repris à leur compte la triste réalité.

L'éboulement de quelques graviers dérangés par des pas pourtant précautionneux le sortit de son immobilisme et, sans quitter toutefois l'à-pic rocheux au bout duquel il se tenait, il pivota pour scruter le chaos minéral aux alentours. Ses yeux cherchèrent l'inopportun tandis que son cosmos balayait la zone. Il se concentra sur un bloc de calcaire érodé par les éléments à quelques mètres de là.

« Montrez-vous. » Dit simplement le vieil homme sans esquisser le moindre geste en direction de la silhouette penaude qui se redressa, une tête flamboyante baissée en signe de contrition.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? L'apostropha Andreas, cette fois sans la moindre aménité, ayant pris note du jeune âge de l'intrus. Les apprentis n'ont rien à faire dans le Domaine Sacré. Les gardes actuels sont-ils à ce point incompétents qu'ils n'ont même pas été capables de t'empêcher de passer ?

- Ce n'est pas de leur faute. »

Le jeune adolescent avait redressé le menton et fixait à présent le père des jumeaux d'un air que ce dernier jugea effronté du point de vue de son échelle très personnelle de valeurs. « Il reste toujours les souterrains, vous savez… »

Satanés accès… Combien de fois Shion avait-il ordonné qu'ils soient condamnés ? En vain, évidemment, à tel point que le maître actuel du Sanctuaire avait jugé bon de les laisser ouverts aux quatre vents. Rien d'étonnant à cela quand on savait que dans sa prime jeunesse, Saga avait lui-même fort joyeusement contribué à la dégradation chronique du moindre dispositif de fermeture nouvellement installé.

« Retourne dans tes quartiers, marmonna Andreas d'un ton rogue avant de se rendre compte que l'autre soutenait sans ciller son regard réprobateur.

- Vous êtes le père de notre seigneur le Grand Pope, n'est-ce pas ? » La question avait été posée d'une voix si claire et si sûre que le vieil homme en demeura saisi suffisamment longtemps pour que le garçon enchaîne avec une assurance renforcée :

« Cela fait plusieurs jours que je vous vois… Vous nous observez à l'entraînement. Faut dire que vous lui ressemblez tellement que ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner. Heu… Enfin, je voulais dire que… poursuivit-il un poil moins confiant tout en se méprenant sur le froncement de sourcils de plus en plus marqué dont il était l'objet. C'est lui qui vous ressemble beaucoup, évidemment…

- Tu as le septième sens. »

Cela n'avait rien d'une question. A son tour déstabilisé, le garçon s'évertua quelques instants à scruter le visage sévère réfugié dans le contre-jour avant de sourire de nouveau de toutes ses dents :

« Oui ! » Il hocha vigoureusement la tête : « Je m'appelle Ethan et je suis le futur chevalier des Gémeaux ! »

Andreas leva un sourcil, lequel dessinait un arc de plus en plus prononcé au fur et à mesure que s'imbriquaient dans son esprit toutes les implications de cette affirmation péremptoire. Et la conclusion ultime de ce raisonnement ne souffrait malheureusement aucune faille.

Savourant la satisfaction somme toute légitime de s'être hissé au-dessus du lot aux yeux de cet homme important, le gamin ne vit pas les traits d'Andreas se contracter convulsivement à plusieurs reprises, ni l'orage remuer son regard.

Ainsi cette charge prestigieuse échappait à sa famille et avec elle, l'une de ses dernières certitudes. L'appartenance à la garde sacrée n'avait certes rien d'héréditaire mais tout de même… Les Antinaïkos en avaient été dépositaires plus souvent qu'à leur tour et quoi qu'il en soit, avec une fréquence suffisante pour qu'ils en viennent à considérer cet état de fait comme acquis. Mais que pouvait-il bien attendre aujourd'hui de cette "vérité" ? Ses fils… Ils étaient les derniers. Les derniers ! Andreas aurait bien voulu se raccrocher encore un peu à ce qu'il considérait comme sa supériorité, celle de sa famille, son histoire, ses repères si bien ancrés mais déjà, trop vite et sans doute trop tard, leurs silhouettes se dressaient sur les décombres. Saga… Kanon… _Mes fils_… Tout ce qui lui restait. Tout ce pour quoi il avait vécu dans l'ombre tant d'années. Le Sanctuaire ? Oh par tous les dieux, non, mais _eux_. Son sang et sa chair, sa honte mais sa fierté, ses deux enfants sur le point de sacrifier leurs existences, et qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvés.

Quant à cet autre garçon, là, qui l'observait, ce futur qui lui tailladait le cœur, cette vie naissante, écho cruel à ce qui ne serait bientôt plus qu'un passé jeté aux oubliettes… C'en était trop.

« Va-t-en. »

La voix sourde d'Andreas, et plus particulièrement la dureté de ses mots, douchèrent l'enthousiasme d'Ethan qui recula d'un pas, comme giflé.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici. En tout cas, pas encore. » Avisant le juvénile regard dilaté dans sa direction, il répéta plus fort, à mi-chemin entre la hargne et le désespoir : « Va-t-en, je te dis ! »

« Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter autant… Ils vont revenir, vous savez. »

Le vieil homme se retourna sur l'adolescent qui, s'il s'était éloigné de quelques pas, s'était néanmoins arrêté et le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée de côté, un sourire hésitant revenu aux lèvres. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à renouveler son injonction misérable, les mots d'Andreas se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Dans le regard cet enfant, il y avait… l'espoir. Pur et sans tâche, il bouillonnait là, vivant, exultant, brillant de feux contenus à tel point qu'il renvoyait tel un miroir lisse et parfait la pleine mesure de ce que l'Antinaïkos avait fini par perdre, puis oublier.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Ce fut à peine s'il reconnut sa propre voix lorsqu'il posa cette question. A peine s'il osa identifier derrière ses mots toute l'attente désespérée qu'il contenait depuis deux jours… Depuis des années.

« Le Grand Pope, il m'a promis qu'il m'entraînerait quand il reviendrait. Et moi, je ne pourrai pas devenir le prochain chevalier des Gémeaux s'il ne m'entraîne pas. Il faut donc qu'il revienne… Non ? »

Derechef, ce sourire lumineux qui broya le cœur d'Andreas à un point qu'il n'aurait su décrire, dans un étau dont il n'avait plus éprouvé la cruauté depuis sa propre adolescence. Il aimerait tellement… Oui, tellement lui dire que… Lui dire, lui hurler qu'il avait raison de croire, qu'il fallait toujours croire, quoi qu'il arrive !

« Monseigneur ? » Ethan avait fait un pas vers lui, inquiet tout à coup devant ce vieil homme qui vacillait au bord de la falaise comme en proie à une douleur indicible.

« Vous… Vous aller tomber, faites attention. » Le garçon avait achevé de se rapprocher et passa un bras secourable dans le dos de l'Antinaïkos. Ce dernier parvint non sans difficulté à réprimer ses tremblements et s'appuya de la main sur l'épaule d'Ethan.

« Ça va aller ? » Baissant les yeux vers l'adolescent, Andreas laissa échapper ce qu'il convenait bien d'appeler un sourire.

« Oui… Tu as raison, jeune homme. Ils vont revenir. Sûrement. » Redressant la tête, il rajouta :

« Allez, viens, il est temps pour toi de regagner tes… »

Et cela commença.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que… » Le vieil homme et l'adolescent s'entre-regardèrent, aussi abasourdis l'un que l'autre. Indépendamment de leurs propres volontés, leurs cosmos respectifs réagissaient simultanément et avec une vigueur peu commune à un stimulus soudain qu'ils auraient eu bien du mal, l'un et l'autre, à qualifier. Cette sensation… Les yeux d'Andreas s'élargirent. Il ne la connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais expérimentée. Sa propre mémoire était dépourvue du moindre souvenir en rapport avec cette vibration lancinante qui dansait le long du moindre de ses nerfs. Mais son cosmos, lui… L'habitude ancrée par des décennies d'osmose avec un septième sens utilisé en quasi permanence était telle qu'il faillit passer à côté.

Déjà, derrière eux, une rumeur sourde s'enflait depuis le Domaine Sacré. Ce qui n'était qu'un bruissement informe se mua très vite en un brouhaha diversement constitué d'exclamations étouffées côtoyant un flot ininterrompu de murmures à la fois craintifs et ébahis.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Andreas se retrouva en train de cavaler - avec une célérité moindre cependant - derrière Ethan lequel dévalait déjà la pente en direction du temple le plus proche. L'auraient-ils voulu que tous deux auraient été dans l'incapacité la plus totale de lutter contre cette attirance qui surpassait de loin leur appréhension de découvrir la source de cet appel impérieux. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Marine frôla en courant une Jane figée sur le parvis de la demeure du Lion, le visage levé en direction du sommet du Domaine. La main de l'américaine parvint à crocheter au passage le bras du chevalier de l'Aigle qui ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de poser la moindre question tandis qu'elle l'entraînait dans sa course folle. Bientôt, elles furent rejointes par une multitude regroupant indifféremment, et sans plus de distinction de classes, à la fois serviteurs, apprentis, chevaliers d'argent et de bronze… Le cordon de gardes, débordés par la foule qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le Domaine Sacré, n'y avait rien fait : tout le petit peuple du Sanctuaire avait lui aussi cédé dans un seul et même élan à l'irrésistible invite.

Les deux femmes finirent par se heurter au père des jumeaux, immobile à mi-chemin entre le temple des Poissons et le Palais. La cohue, quant à elle, s'amassa autour d'eux, ses chuchotis bientôt noyés dans un silence saisissant.

« C'est… C'est vous qui avez fait… _ça_ ?

- Certainement pas. » La voix d'Andreas n'était pas aussi sèche qu'à l'accoutumée en dépit du ton autoritaire qu'il avait tenté d'imprimer à sa réponse laconique, avec une réussite toute relative.

« Qui alors ?

- Personne, Marine… Personne.

- Alors, cela signifie que… »

Les mentons étaient dressés vers les hauteurs. Les yeux écarquillés. Les bouches bées.

L'horloge zodiacale venait de s'embraser.


	43. Annexe 6

_Note : Ce texte est un cadeau pour Tiya. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu ni même envisagé de le rédiger, l'idée m'étant venue dans l'optique de faire un cadeau à la miss. Une annexe très courte, préquelle à UDC, et dans sa chronologie (cf. annexe 3). Bonne lecture._

**Indivisible**

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, Juillet 1983…_

« Andreas, tu ne peux pas leur imposer ça !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il est plus que temps ! »

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent, inquiets. Ca sentait le roussi… une fois de plus. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, un sommeil réparateur aurait dû être leur seul refuge mais les éclats de voix de leurs parents en avaient décidé autrement. Encore une dispute. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil depuis le temps, mais ces dernières semaines les avaient vus se glisser en catimini plus souvent qu'à leur tour le long du couloir sombre pour aller… espionner ? Non, si leurs cœurs battaient la chamade à l'unisson, ce n'était pas par peur d'être découverts. L'angoisse leur nouait la gorge, la peine aussi alors que collant encore un peu plus leurs oreilles contre la porte fermée, ils percevaient la voix de leur mère qui s'était faite suppliante :

« Je t'en prie… La vie que tu leur fais mener est déjà assez difficile comme ça, laisse leur au moins…

- Ce n'est plus acceptable, Sofia, tu en es bien consciente, non ? » La voix de leur père avait baissé d'un ton mais n'avait rien perdu de ses accents hargneux. Bien au contraire. Sifflante, elle vrilla le lourd panneau de bois jusqu'à se ficher dans les entrailles des gamins.

« Non ! C'est ainsi depuis qu'ils sont petits ! Depuis… qu'ils sont bébés ! Ne te rends-tu donc pas compte de ce que tu me demandes ?!

- Ce ne sont plus des enfants ! Et ils doivent cesser de se comporter comme tels ! Seulement, avec une mère pareille, comme veut-on que j'en fasse des hommes ?!

- Je t'interdis de…

- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire. Ce sont mes fils !

- Ce sont aussi les miens, tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour moi ! Ou pour eux !

- Ils appartiennent au Sanctuaire, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et ils en seront dignes, je te le garantis.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça change ? Ils n'ont que treize ans, Andreas, treize ans… » Un sanglot ponctua la tirade désespérée de leur mère. « Ils ont encore besoin l'un de l'autre, plus que jamais. Tu n'auras bientôt même plus besoin de le leur imposer, ils vont grandir, comprendre d'eux-mêmes, gagner leur indépendance… Je t'en supplie, Andreas, je sais que tu les aimes autant que moi, réfléchis-y encore un peu…

- C'est pour eux que je fais ça. » Cette fois, une lassitude mêlée de tendresse avait pris le pas sur la fureur dans le ton du chef de famille et les pleurs s'étouffèrent, sans doute neutralisés par une étreinte maladroite de consolation. « Je leur rends service, tu comprends ? Cette situation doit cesser, dans leur intérêt à tous les deux. S'il te plait, Sofia… fais-moi confiance. C'est très… important.

- Quand ? » Discernèrent-ils encore, à grand-peine cependant tant la voix de leur mère s'était réduite à un filet presque inaudible.

- Dès demain. Tu feras préparer l'autre pièce, celle d'en face. »

Les jumeaux n'avaient pas retrouvé le sommeil lorsque la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit en silence. Comment l'auraient-ils pu ? Les derniers mots de leur père avaient fait mouche. Nul besoin pour eux d'avoir assisté au tout début de la dispute pour en deviner l'objet. Il voulait les séparer ! Les deux garçons, profondément désorientés, s'étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans le vaste lit qu'ils partageaient depuis des années. Ce n'était pas… possible. A peine si leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Inutile lorsque leurs pensées s'épousaient avec une telle perfection qu'ils en avaient jusqu'à perdu l'habitude de parler à haute voix lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. Comme ce soir là. Comme tous les autres soirs. Aussi, ce fut un réflexe commun qui les incita à faire semblant de dormir lorsque leur mère s'approcha de son pas feutré, lorsqu'elle laissa sa longue main fine effleurer les deux chevelures hirsutes si étroitement emmêlées qu'elle aurait été bien en peine d'en discerner les différences.

« Mes petits… » Elle s'installa précautionneusement au bord du matelas, prenant bien soin de ne pas effectuer un mouvement malheureux qui aurait pu les éveiller. « Mes tout-petits… » La douceur de sa voix faillit redresser Saga mais sous les draps, les doigts de Kanon sur son poignet se resserrèrent sensiblement. L'aîné dut se résoudre à obéir à l'injonction muette de son cadet et fut la mâchoire serrée et les paupières brûlantes qu'il s'imprégna de la chaleur du ton maternel :

« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, murmura-t-elle tout bas comme pour elle-même, mais je ne peux pas aller contre sa volonté. Peut-être a-t-il raison, je ne sais pas… Il veut vous rendre forts, mais il veut aussi vous protéger. A sa manière… il vous aime. Comme je vous aime. Et même si… » Elle remonta le drap sur les épaules de ses enfants avant de se pencher sur eux, comme pour percevoir leurs souffles. « … Nous serons toujours là pour vous. » Les lèvres fraîches de Sofia se déposèrent tour à tour sur les fronts lisses des jumeaux avec une infinie tendresse avant que sa présence ne s'écarte, ne s'éloigne, pour stationner un dernier instant devant le large berceau de bois encore pourvu de ses broderies, repoussé dans un coin de la pièce. Puis elle disparut.

Dans la pénombre, les yeux de Kanon se rouvrirent, leur éclat vert avivé par la lune qui déferlait par la fenêtre au dessus de leurs têtes. « Et moi, je serai toujours là pour toi. » Chuchota-t-il avec fermeté. Il avait deviné avant même de les voir les larmes de Saga, perlant sur ses joues encore rondes, perçant l'unique oreiller qu'ils partageaient. « Toujours. »

* * *

Les jours et les semaines qui suivirent furent… cotonneux. Le visage fermé, les jumeaux s'étaient pliés sans mot dire aux exigences d'Andreas et Kanon avait tôt fait d'intégrer l'autre chambre que Sofia avait cependant reproduite à l'identique. Même disposition, même mobilier, jusqu'aux gravures sur les murs, répliques exactes de celles qui avaient constitué jusque là le décor familier des jumeaux. Elle ne s'était guère fait d'illusions cependant, et les lueurs éteintes dans les regards de ses fils qu'elle scrutait chaque matin n'avaient fait qu'aviver les tensions avec son mari. Ils se disputaient toujours plus… mais les jumeaux ne se levaient plus pour aller les écouter. Chacun, dans sa chambre respective, enfouissait sa tête sous les draps en se persuadant qu'il n'entendait rien.

Si l'idée leur avait traversé l'esprit à plusieurs reprises de braver l'interdit de leur père, ils ne l'avaient pas mise à exécution. La surveillance, dont ils avaient toujours fait l'objet, s'était inexplicablement resserrée depuis leur éloignement forcé et leur crainte du châtiment qui n'aurait pas manqué d'être appliqué surpassait leur douleur d'être ainsi séparés l'un de l'autre. Les dieux seuls avaient observé Saga, ou Kanon, planté en pleine nuit derrière sa porte, la main sur la poignée, sur le point de se précipiter vers son double dans l'unique but de se retrouver soi-même, sans pourtant jamais céder à cette pulsion irraisonnée. De fait, ils se perdaient progressivement et l'efficacité de leurs entraînements quotidiens s'en ressentait. Agacé, Andreas s'obstinait pourtant, prêtant une oreille sourde aux commentaires de son épouse qui pour la première fois semblait porter une réelle attention à cette existence faite de violence qu'on avait imposée à ses enfants.

Le plus paradoxal était cette gêne qui s'était peu à peu installée entre les deux frères, bien malgré eux. On avait voulu les éloigner… Pourquoi ? Cette explication, ils ne l'obtinrent jamais et les derniers vestiges de leur innocence les incitèrent à s'en forger une idée qui n'était rien moins qu'éloignée des réelles considérations d'Andreas.

Au cours de ses nuits désormais heurtées par l'absence, le jeune Saga ne cessait d'analyser les motivations de son père, de les définir, de chercher à en extirper l'origine. Il savait qu'en tant qu'aîné, il hériterait de la précieuse charge des Gémeaux. Ce qui était écrit ne pouvait être défait. Et il serait seul à la porter sur ses épaules. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il vouait à son frère, il avait une conscience diffuse mais étrangement pertinente qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour ce dernier dans un futur qui ne lui semblait pourtant pas si immédiat qu'on voulait bien le lui faire croire. Pas de place… exception faite de celle de doublure. Kanon, l'éternel second… entre les mains de qui il avait pourtant remis ses doutes et sa fragilité. Il dépendait de son cadet en tout. De sa force de caractère, de sa fougue, de son énergie… Saga se reposait sur lui en permanence, trouvait chez son double tout ce que lui n'était pas, ne parvenait pas à être en dépit de l'image qu'il s'efforçait de cultiver pour en montrer les fruits à un père exigeant. N'avait-il donc pas été suffisamment convaincant ? Andreas avait-il percé son fils aîné à jour ? La seule conclusion plausible était celle-là : sa faiblesse se nourrissait de ce lien et il devait s'en affranchir pour l'affamer… et le laisser mourir. Ainsi dépourvu de ses chaînes, Saga trouverait les ressources suffisantes pour se réunir avec lui-même. Pour exister en tant qu'unique individu. Aussi, à chaque fois que l'heure à présent si redoutée du coucher survenait, il se raccrochait à cette conviction pour lutter contre la solitude qui le dévorait. Kanon le comprendrait sûrement.

Evidemment, le cadet avait suivi le même cheminement de pensées que son aîné. Aurait-il d'ailleurs souhaité procéder du contraire qu'il ne l'aurait pas pu, mais cette alternative ne lui effleura pas l'esprit une seconde. Conscient de la dépendance de son jumeau à son égard, il n'avait pas tardé à se persuader que résidait là la volonté de leur père. Kanon n'était en proie à aucune espèce d'aveuglement. Le second il était, le second il resterait. Etrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, du moins pas encore. Bien sûr la compétition entre eux perdurait, mais elle était saine et source d'émulation mutuelle. Et il aurait été bien ingrat de reprocher quoi que ce fût à son ascendance tant l'entraînement et l'enseignement qu'il recevait étaient largement à la hauteur de ceux dispensés à Saga… voire même bien au-delà.

La puissance des jumeaux Antinaïkos, nul ne se serait aventuré à la remettre en question. Le septième sens leur était aussi naturel depuis la naissance que de respirer. "Prodiges" était l'adjectif incontournable dont ils avaient écopé dès la manifestation on ne pouvait plus précoce de leurs capacités, et ils n'avaient eu de cesse, parfois bien malgré eux, de confirmer leur statut d'exception. Saga était plus fort que tout le monde. Et Kanon était plus fort que son frère. Il ne s'en targuait pas particulièrement, hormis au cours de leurs chamailleries bon enfant, lesquelles voyaient néanmoins la plupart du temps un Kanon céder de bonne grâce devant son aîné. Même s'il était faussé, ce n'était qu'un simple jeu… non ? Dans quelle mesure, leurs parents - leur… père - s'étaient-ils rendus compte des tenants de l'équilibre forgé par les deux garçons ? Il fallait croire que la décision d'Andreas valait réponse à cette question. Aussi, Kanon décida-t-il de rendre à son jumeau cette liberté qu'il lui avait dérobée, celle de vivre et de s'élever sans béquille. Sans être en mesure de l'exprimer en des termes clairs, il comprenait que leurs destins allaient devoir se séparer un jour ou l'autre, même s'il aurait été bien en peine d'imaginer que cela fût ne serait-ce qu'envisageable. Et lorsque ce moment arriverait… Seul dans sa toute nouvelle chambre, Kanon se détournait alors de la porte fermée pour se réfugier dans le noir absolu régnant sous son oreiller, persuadé qu'en respectant la volonté de leur père, il rendrait enfin son jumeau plus fort.

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 18 Novembre 1983, fin de journée…_

Leurs parents ne se disputeraient plus jamais. Evidemment, ils étaient morts. Seuls dans la maison familiale froidement silencieuse, les regards des deux frères se fuyaient. Leur grand-père, rappelé en urgence, ne serait pas là avant le lendemain. D'ici là…

Cela faisait à peine moins d'une heure que le décès de leur père leur avait été officiellement annoncé. Etrangement, ils ne le réalisaient pas encore en dépit du poids tout neuf des lourdes bagues en or qu'ils arboreraient dorénavant à leur annulaire droit. Ils allaient d'ailleurs devoir faire attention pour ne pas les perdre. Destinées à des mains d'hommes, elles pendaient de guingois à leur doigt, et le bout du pouce de Kanon ne cessait de s'assurer de la présence du métal en haut de sa paume.

Il releva les yeux au moment où Saga lui tournait le dos pour aller plier machinalement le pull blanc de leur mère, abandonné sur le dossier d'une chaise. Une inspiration se bloqua dans la gorge soudain broyée du cadet. Son absence, à elle, était autrement plus assourdissante. Il avait vu son corps, on le lui avait présenté sans même lui demander son avis. Et depuis, la seule image envahissant ses pensées dès qu'il relâchait sa concentration était celle d'une femme immobile aux yeux fermés, à la peau livide, un cadavre déserté par son identité. Ce n'était pas… Non, ce n'était pas ce souvenir-là qu'il voulait garder d'elle ! Les poings serrés, il tourna les talons… mais pour aller où ? Cette demeure si vaste lui apparut tout à coup minuscule et étouffante. Il avait pourtant toute latitude pour aller se réfugier dans _sa_ chambre mais il ne parvenait pas à décider de quitter la pièce où se trouvait son jumeau. Il ne se l'expliquait pas du reste : Saga n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital et avait fermé son esprit à son jumeau. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être seul que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Oh, mais Kanon savait bien pourquoi et la fureur qui couvait depuis des heures lui brûla les veines. Maudit Shion ! C'était lui qui les avait obligés, lui et son frère, à _voir _le corps de leur mère. Seul, Kanon aurait sans doute fini par surmonter cette épreuve mais Saga, lui… Il lui fallait être honnête : son aîné l'avait étonné en obéissant à l'ordre du Pope, au moment même où Kanon allait s'interposer. Il l'avait surpris en demeurant stoïque, les yeux secs, lorsque tous deux avaient aperçu le visage de Sofia pour la dernière fois. Mais cette façade ne tiendrait pas longtemps, le cadet des jumeaux en avait la certitude. Déjà les mains de Saga tremblaient, ainsi qu'il put le constater quand il se décida à affronter son double. Immobile au centre de la pièce, l'aîné ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la présence de son frère.

« Saga… » Fit l'autre garçon, d'un ton hésitant. A défaut de partager ses pensées, peut-être son frère pourrait-il entendre sa voix ? Il n'eut pas de réponse cependant, hormis le visage muet qui pivota vers le sien. Kanon eut un sursaut mais déjà le regard de l'autre achevait de glisser sur lui et il vit son aîné se détourner de nouveau et aller se perdre dans la pénombre du couloir. Il se précipita alors vers le premier miroir qu'il trouva. Et en fut glacé. Ce reflet qu'il observait était identique à celui que Saga venait à l'instant de lui opposer. Il ne voulait, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Tout ce qu'il apercevait en cet instant était le visage d'un gamin, effrayé… et seul.

* * *

Ce ne fut au début qu'un léger grattement contre le bois. Presque imperceptible mais Kanon, dont les paupières désespérément ouvertes luttaient contre l'intrusion de Morphée depuis de longues heures, ne s'en redressa pas moins dans son lit, attentif. Bientôt, il perçut plus qu'il ne vit le mouvement descendant de la poignée de la porte, lent et prudent, le vantail s'entrouvrant de quelques centimètres sur l'obscurité poisseuse du couloir.

_« Saga ? » _Sa question inquiète fusa dans le surmonde en un réflexe qui n'avait plus de raison d'être. L'autre garçon s'immobilisa sur le seuil, paraissant gêné de voir son jumeau assis dans son lit. Espérait-il réellement que ce dernier fût endormi ? Non, évidemment. Il se dandina néanmoins un instant, hésitant, sa silhouette découpée sur le mur par la lueur blafarde de la Lune.

« Je… » Il ravala sa salive avec difficulté. « Dis, Kanon… Est-ce que je peux… » La boule dans sa gorge était si grosse qu'il crut que jamais il ne pourrait y arriver. Et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se surprit à jeter un coup d'œil inquiet et inutile par-delà son épaule, vers la maison derrière lui, vide. « Est-ce que je peux… dormir avec toi cette nuit ? » Sa voix était toute petite. Aussi fluette soudain que celle de l'enfant qu'il avait cessé d'être il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Un souhait vibrant dans le ton, une prière éperdue qui se brisa sous un gros sanglot de gosse lorsque Kanon, mâchoire serrée pour ne pas laisser – pas tout de suite – libre cours aux flots de la peine sur le point de le submerger, repoussa au large ses couvertures sans un mot.

Alors, le corps frissonnant, son aîné vint se glisser à la place encore chaude que lui avait cédée son frère, laissant ce dernier les recouvrir jusqu'au menton, glissant sa main dans la sienne. A peine quelques mois… mais ce sentiment d'apaisement descendu sur eux tout à coup, il leur sembla à tous les deux qu'ils ne l'avaient plus éprouvé depuis des années. Et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se concerter pour comprendre en cette seconde que ce qu'ils avaient perdu, ils avaient peut être l'occasion de le retrouver… même si rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Ils allaient devoir grandir, et vite. Sans doute avaient-ils d'ailleurs déjà entamé ce chemin sans retour vers l'âge adulte, alors même qu'ils avaient commencé à éprouver leur propre individualité au cours des dernières semaines, s'éloignant l'un de l'autre, implacablement. Pourtant, tandis que le chagrin agitait les épaules de Saga dans l'étreinte de son jumeau, ce soir-là ce qui subsistait de leur enfance les liait une ultime fois par delà l'avenir.

« Tu seras toujours là ? » Demanda Saga d'une voix où l'épuisement le disputait à l'angoisse alors que l'aube commençait à pointer sa pâleur grisâtre derrière les volets.

- Toujours.

- Promis ? » Et Kanon de le serrer contre lui, dans le silence du petit matin.


	44. Chapitre 35

**CHAPITRE 35**

_Site des Portes, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, 21 juin 2004…_

Lorsque la roche broyée lui dévala sur la figure, Angelo ne prit pas le temps de tenir compte de la poussière qui l'aveuglait. De toute manière, il ne l'avait pas, ce temps. Il fallait… Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là !

« Merde ! » Trop tard. La mécanique complexe de son genou droit accusa rudement la précision du coup de pied reçu lorsqu'il s'arracha du sol, une fraction de seconde trop tard. L'autre se rétablissait déjà avec une légèreté que le Cancer lui envia, lui-même se redressant quelques mètres plus loin après un dérapage lourdaud. Rien de cassé, c'était déjà ça. Une inspiration, deux… Un sourire glacé aux lèvres, le Gardien dont il avait hérité lui fonçait de nouveau dessus, et une fois de plus, il esquiva avec une justesse beaucoup trop aléatoire. _Trop lent… Trop lent, bordel !_

Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Dans son mouvement d'évitement, l'italien s'était rapproché de Shura qui, de son côté, maintenait un corps à corps avec méthode et régularité. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dos à dos, Angelo prenant appui sur l'épaule solide de son compagnon pour s'élever tant bien que mal, son tibia fouettant l'air et la tête de son adversaire dans un bel ensemble.

« Prends tout ton temps pour te relever, sale con... » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents avant de se lancer d'une torsion souple du poignet au-dessus du Capricorne et du second Gardien, histoire de se retrouver juste derrière ce dernier et de lui faucher les jambes. Shura rajouta la pointe de son coude dans la mâchoire de l'autre qui glissa jusqu'à un rocher charitable lequel stoppa le corps dans sa course involontaire.

Essoufflés, les deux hommes n'en quittaient pas moins des yeux leurs deux opposants qui déjà manifestaient des velléités de reprise.

« On est trop lourds !

- Sans blague, marmonna l'espagnol, essuyant la sueur de son front d'un geste preste. Ils ont toujours pas loin de deux ou trois centièmes de seconde d'avance sur nous et à part esquiver, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Et sans cosmos…

- Putain, j'ai l'impression d'avoir douze ans et de me battre avec un corset en plomb… Comment il fait, l'autre ?! »

L'autre, Taureau de son état, avait opté pour une tactique qui, si elle laissait les deux latins dubitatifs, semblait faire ses preuves, du moins jusqu'à présent. Il encaissait les coups. Tous, sans la moindre exception. Aldébaran n'était guère loin d'eux, solidement campé sur ses jambes écartées, ses semelles enfoncées de quelques centimètres dans le sol, distribuant à la volée claques et coups, tous armés par la puissance de ses épaules et le pivot de son torse imposant. Technique tellement efficace que le brésilien s'en était réservé deux pour lui tout seul. Ils n'y allaient pas de main morte d'ailleurs, mais ils avaient beau faire, aucun des deux gardiens ne parvenait à déséquilibrer le colosse. L'excédent de gravité qui posait un réel problème à ses alter ego taillés pour la rapidité, constituait en cet instant précis un avantage indéniable pour le plus lourd des chevaliers d'or.

« Ouais, enfin, il ne va pas tenir encore très longtemps comme ça, commenta Shura tout en se remettant en garde, interpellé par un mouvement suspect sur sa droite.

- Les autres ne sont pas loin, mais ils vont reculer vers nous avec les leurs…

- Et s'ils sont aussi coriaces que les nôtres…

- Mais c'est pas possible, ça ! C'est quoi ces types ?! »

La logique aurait voulu que le premier Gardien, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché un mot depuis le début du combat, accuse le coup – même le minimum syndical – de la première partie de son affrontement avec le Cancer. Ce dernier put constater qu'il n'en était rien, au moment où il dut se rejeter en arrière pour se rattraper in extremis sur une main, sauvant sa tête par la même occasion. Quant à Shura, il se résigna à reprendre son travail de sape face à un opposant aussi muet que l'autre, alternant feintes, parades et attaques. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait encore levé les yeux vers le ciel. Mais chacun savait que la course du temps, matérialisée par le cheminement du soleil, allait bientôt commencer à s'accélérer. Du moins pour eux.

* * *

La vitesse d'exécution de leurs adversaires ne fléchissait pas. Cela, Kanon, Aioros et Aiolia n'avaient eu aucun mal à en prendre conscience, tandis qu'ils dépassaient Aldébaran dans leur progression vers l'extrémité du canyon. Extrémité qu'ils n'étaient cependant pas précisément en passe d'atteindre. Même à trois contre deux, ils avaient beau retordre le fil dans tous les sens, ils ne progressaient plus du moindre mètre, en tout cas pas depuis que les trois grecs commençaient sérieusement à accuser un petite fatigue.

Les deux Gardiens, totalement affranchis de la lourde gravité, virevoltaient de l'un à l'autre, esquivant de plus en plus facilement les coups au fur et à mesure que leurs assaillants peinaient à conserver leur propre vivacité. Kanon, agacé, avait néanmoins réussi à en coincer un contre la paroi rocheuse, et appliquait à la lettre la consigne de son aîné. Ne pas perdre de temps. Aussi, il lui cognait, cognait, et cognait encore dessus, sauf lorsqu'il devait parer lui-même ou que l'autre parvenait à éviter ses poings lesquels allaient s'encastrer dans la falaise. Ne pas leur laisser l'opportunité de récupérer était l'objectif que partageaient en silence les trois hommes tandis que, faisant fi de leur souffle de plus en court, ils s'ingéniaient à ne laisser aucun temps mort au profit de leurs opposants.

_« Il faut qu'on recule, Kanon !_

_- Je sais ! » _Le Sagittaire venait d'envoyer valser le second gardien en direction de son frère, lequel avait réussi à épargner quelques précieuses secondes en vue de reprendre suffisamment d'élan pour défoncer le dos du paquet qui lui arrivait dessus. Ledit paquet repartit aussi sec dans l'autre sens, sans trouver cependant Aioros qui avait bondi de quelques mètres vers l'arrière, moins haut et moins loin toutefois que s'il n'avait pas eu à forcer pour se décoller du sol.

_« Vont-ils seulement nous suivre ? »_

Le Lion obtint la réponse à sa question lorsqu'il perçut la déformation de l'espace devant lui au moment même où il amorçait son recul. Les côtes violemment comprimées par un coup de pied remarquablement bien ajusté, il parcourut le chemin de retour bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu… Et heurta de plein fouet une colonne de grès qui s'écroula sous son poids, à quelques mètres à peine d'Aldébaran.

Cela n'avait pourtant pas si mal commencé, exception faite des conditions défavorables. Happés dès leurs premiers pas à l'extérieur de la base par la lourdeur écrasante de la gravité, ils avaient dû bon gré mal gré se résoudre à encaisser un autre poids, celui d'une chaleur cuisante sur leurs épaules. Ils avaient eu beau s'y préparer, savoir que sous ces latitudes l'été était tout sauf une saison propice à une balade de santé, l'atmosphère desséchée avait brûlé leurs yeux et leurs gorges, et la fournaise étreint leurs corps comme pour les lyophiliser sur place. Et en dépit des souples vêtements de couleur claire pour lesquels la plupart d'entre eux avaient opté, la morsure d'un soleil au zénith les avait agrippés sans plus desserrer sa prise.

Ils s'étaient entreregardés une dernière fois en silence, les yeux plissés par la luminosité aveuglante. Allaient-ils seulement se revoir ? Serait-ce là la dernière image que chacun conserverait de l'autre avant de souffrir, et de périr ? Ou au contraire éprouveraient-ils tous le soulagement, la joie immense de se retrouver, de savoir que compagnons, amis, amants et amantes vivraient quelle que soit l'issue de cette ultime journée ?

Résolument, ils avaient fini par se disperser pour mettre leur stratégie commune en application. Ils connaissaient leur objectif… Et avaient trop conscience de leurs motivations respectives pour ne pas s'y rattacher. Et surtout suffisamment confiance.

Délaissant l'arrière-garde, la première ligne avait progressé vers les Portes avec une certaine prudence… Inutile. Rien ne leur était tombé dessus depuis les sommets du canyon. Mais très vite un alignement de silhouettes disparates s'était formé en travers de leur chemin, formes sombres et tremblotantes sous le soleil de midi. Personne n'avait été surpris par ce comité d'accueil. La logique voulait que leur avancée fut stoppée, et elle avait été respectée. Non, définitivement, la situation avait commencé à prendre une tournure ingérable lorsque les uns et les autres – et surtout ceux pour qui les Gardiens constituaient une nouveauté - avaient enfin intégré qu'en face, leurs adversaires étaient tout… sauf conventionnels.

* * *

Dans un geste à la volée qui devait tout au hasard, le Taureau avait réussi à empoigner par la gorge l'un de ses deux assaillants et tandis que du battoir qui lui servait de main, il resserrait consciencieusement sa prise, il essuya de l'autre la sueur mêlée de sang persistant à lui couler dans les yeux.

« Aldébaran ! »

Le front du brésilien n'était pas la seule partie blessée de son corps ; tout le reste luisait d'écarlate. Bondissant sur ses pieds, Aiolia s'apprêtait à aller lui prêter main forte, lorsque le second adversaire dont le Taureau s'était momentanément débarrassé s'interposa entre eux. Le Lion n'avait plus vraiment le choix et, tout en tâchant d'accélérer ses propres enchaînements, il ne put qu'assister, impuissant, au dégagement du premier gardien. Celui-ci, crochetant ses doigts sur le bras qui l'étranglait, parvint à prendre suffisamment d'élan pour asséner son talon sur la nuque d'Aldébaran. Le coup de trop. Sonné, ce dernier vacilla, avant de s'affaler lourdement sur les genoux.

L'information, véhiculée à toute allure par les flots d'adrénaline tempêtant dans les veines du Lion, lui parvint trop tard… Mais suffisamment tôt pour son aîné qui s'abattît sur le Gardien ricanant au dessus du Brésilien, avant de tomber emmêlé avec lui dans la poussière, ses deux bras comprimant la cage thoracique de l'adversaire.

Quant à Kanon… Il rappliquait à son tour en marche arrière, contenant tant bien que mal les assauts simultanés de ses deux némésis. Retour à la case départ… Les quatre chevaliers d'or s'entre-regardèrent quelques secondes. Essoufflés, poussiéreux, déjà meurtris par les coups qu'ils n'avaient pu éviter, chacun pouvait voir dans les yeux des autres une profonde incompréhension mâtinée de frustration et de colère. Ils faisaient de leur mieux compte tenu des handicaps qu'ils devaient gérer. Et ce "mieux" était tout, sauf suffisant.

_« C'était à prévoir,_ commenta Aioros, sautant soigneusement le simple niveau télépathique pour utiliser les passerelles du surmonde, son frère opinant avec lassitude :

_- Qu'ils nous empêchent de les disperser ? Sûrement. Mais quand bien même…_

_- Elles les aident. »_ Le ton rogue de Kanon dissimulait mal sa fureur. _« Nous sommes sur leur terrain. Même sans utiliser leur saloperie de néant, ils nous surclassent… L'excédent de gravité nous met dedans jusqu'au cou._

_- On n'a pas le choix, Kanon, on va devoir déployer notre…_

_- Non Aldé. Si on fait ça… C'est trop tôt. Beaucoup trop._

_- Mais enfin, regarde-les ! Ils sont... increvables ! »_

Le cadet des jumeaux ravala une injure fleurie devant cette évidence qu'il avait eu tout loisir de constater par lui-même. Encore un effet des Portes, certainement. Au cours des semaines et des mois passés, les précédentes confrontations avaient tourné à l'avantage du Sanctuaire. Difficilement, certes. Mais dans tous les cas, ils étaient parvenus, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à affaiblir suffisamment les Gardiens – ou à les tromper - pour exploiter l'ouverture ainsi créée. Mais à présent… Et cette attitude ! Il balaya les alentours du regard, jaugeant leurs quatre adversaires désespérément silencieux. Leurs yeux étaient vides, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. De même que les traits de leurs visages, impavides, c'était à peine si les coins relevés de leurs lèvres laissaient entrevoir ce que Kanon décida de considérer comme de la suffisance. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être sûrs d'eux. L'impression seulement ? A moins que ce ne fût tout à fait autre chose. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, et pour ce que certains d'entre eux en avaient vu, dont lui, attribuer à ces êtres des réactions humaines était leur faire trop d'honneur. Alors, _qu'est _ce qu'ils étaient ? Comment leurs esprits interagissaient-ils avec ces corps empruntés et qui encaissaient les coups sans broncher ? Des pantins, des marionnettes, voilà le seul genre d'image que Kanon parvint à se figurer en réponse à ses questions, au moment même où les Gardiens amorçaient un resserrement autour des quatre hommes regroupés.

« Non, c'est pire que ça ! »

Les chevaliers d'or tressaillirent, et le cadet des Antinaïkos achevait de se retourner lorsqu'une épaule heurta durement la sienne. Angelo venait de les rejoindre, de même que Shura qui atterrit plus ou moins souplement aux côtés du Sagittaire, tous deux talonnés par leurs deux Gardiens attitrés.

« Vous contrôlez des cadavres ! Lança le Cancer à la cantonade avant de ricaner. Ben voyons, faites pas cette tête, ça doit faire longtemps que ce qui faisait de vous des hommes a dû tomber en poussière, je me trompe ? »

Rien. Pas la moindre réaction. L'italien cracha dans la poussière :

« Hé, vous autres, ces mecs-là ne sont rien d'autre que des zombies. Ce sont Elles qui les contrôlent, c'est certain, mais en attendant…. »

_« … Visez la tête. Leurs corps ne présentent aucun point faible, vous avez bien dû vous en rendre compte, non ? _Poursuivit le Cancer, sa voix grinçante se propageant le long des liens invisibles tissés entre eux. _Ils utilisent les cerveaux de leurs victimes pour contrôler tout le reste._

_- Si c'était aussi simple, ça se saurait, Angelo. » _Aioros était circonspect.

_- Moi, ce qui m'épate, c'est sa culture cinématographique…_

_- Ça va minou, la ramène pas. Je ne dis pas que ça va fonctionner, mais si on parvient à les étourdir suffisamment longtemps, ça devrait nous suffire pour nous disperser, et eux avec. Une fois que ça sera fait, nous ne leur laisserons plus l'opportunité de se regrouper._

_- Et après ? En supposant qu'on y parvienne, ça ne change rien au fait que nous sommes encore et toujours trop lents. Tant qu'ils auront le dessus physiquement, on aura du mal à disposer de suffisamment de temps pour…_

_-Angelo, Kanon, gaffe ! »_

L'alerte lancée par le Capricorne résonnait encore sous les crânes lorsque les deux interpellés se jetèrent de côté, un septième gardien surgissant du ciel pour fondre sur l'espace étroit précédemment occupé.

« Ouh, mais c'est qu'il est joueur !… » L'italien avait déjà rebondi, mais le nouvel arrivant esquiva avec grâce la jambe fouettée dans sa direction pour atterrir souplement entre deux de ses condisciples.

« Comme c'est dommage… Vos prédécesseurs avaient perdu la maîtrise du surmonde, il était amusant d'entendre leurs pensées. »

Sous les yeux interloqués des chevaliers d'or, les gardiens autour d'eux parurent se détendre comme sous l'effet d'une impulsion invisible et ce qu'avait estimé Kanon se confirma, leurs figures s'ornant progressivement d'un sourire. Glacé et sans joie évidemment, mais un sourire tout de même, lequel en rajouta un peu plus à l'exaspération collective. Le dernier arrivé planta ses poings sur ses hanches étroites d'androgyne :

« Je suis certain que vous vous racontez plein de choses à notre sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, on hésite entre vous écorcher vifs ou vous saucissonner avec vos tripes, riposta Angelo, goguenard.

- Les humains ont décidément beaucoup d'imagination… Mais vous savez déjà que vous ne passerez pas.

- Celui-là, je me le réserve, les gars. Je vais pouvoir faire causette avec, il a l'air bavard.

- Tu crois en savoir suffisamment sur nous pour témoigner d'une telle assurance ? » Ce qui était censé être de l'étonnement ne transparut pourtant pas dans le ton laconique du gardien. « Remarquez, vous avez très certainement progressé dans la connaissance… Du moins je vous le souhaite. »

Les poings de Kanon se serrèrent. Encore cette remarque abscons, du même tonneau que celle qui leur avait été servie, à Thétis et à lui, en Floride. Que signifiait-elle ? Qu'étaient-ils censés savoir ? Un instant, l'idée lui traversa l'esprit que leur interlocuteur puisse être l'un des Gardiens qu'ils avaient éliminés quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait beau être certain de les avoir supprimés, il ne pouvait néanmoins se défendre d'une étincelle de doute… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était incapable d'établir la moindre distinction entre les êtres qui leur faisaient face. Quand bien même leur nature actuelle découlait d'un état qui avait été humain, rien ne les différenciait les uns des autres. Comme s'ils constituaient une seule et même entité, leur existence n'étant qu'une émanation des Portes et leur apparence un moyen pour Elles de se protéger. Parce qu'après tout, c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, non ? Les empêcher de progresser vers leurs maîtresses… Et pour l'heure, le seul objectif du Sanctuaire devait être leur élimination définitive. Peu importait ce qu'ils pouvaient être. Ce que leurs prédécesseurs avaient fait, ce que lui et certains de ses compagnons avaient déjà fait, ils pouvaient le refaire. Ils en étaient… capables. Ne pas douter, ne pas les écouter, ne pas…

« Ne vous leurrez pas. Vos identités, vos… êtres, nous sont connus. Vous pouvez bien masquer vos intentions et vos pensées, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de nous tromper. Elles vous connaissent, mieux que vous ne vous connaissez vous-mêmes. Et ce qu'Elles savent, nous le savons. » Les lèvres de l'androgyne s'étirèrent encore un peu plus. « Et par ailleurs… Nous avons déjà croisé votre chemin sans que vous ne vous en aperceviez… Ou dans tous les cas, trop tard. »

Kanon et Angelo durent s'écarter lorsque le Taureau s'ébranla, avançant d'un pas lourd en direction du Gardien dont les acolytes resserrèrent les rangs.

« Toi, gronda-t-il, une ombre obscure et inédite masquant la lumière chaleureuse dans le regard du brésilien. C'est toi qui…

- Ravi de voir que tu n'as pas oublié, Aldébaran du Taureau. Tes deux apprentis te manquent donc à ce point ?

- Angelo, navré de te décevoir, mais celui-là, tu me le laisses. »

Le ton dangereusement bas de son massif compagnon dissuada le Cancer de protester. Pas devant la fureur blessée irradiant le brésilien dont les muscles soudain bandés n'attendaient plus qu'une chose : le signal de l'assaut.

Les regards ne pesèrent pas plus longtemps entre les omoplates de Kanon. Il savait que lui revenait la lourde tâche de mener le combat, que sa gémellité avec le Pope lui avait conféré naturellement, et bien malgré lui, l'autorité nécessaire à cet effet. Ses alter ego la respecteraient, quoi qu'il arrive. Et il n'éprouverait pas leur patience plus longtemps. _« Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer… La tête. »_

Aussi, lorsqu'il se ramassa sur lui-même avant de foncer dans le tas, il n'eut aucun besoin de se retourner.

_« Dépêchez-vous… »_ Une pensée fugitive à destination de son frère et de ses autres camarades lui échappa. Leurs présences n'avaient pas quitté la lisière de son esprit depuis leur séparation, il les savait vivants mais bousculés. Les autres devaient également avoir perçu la situation… _« Nous avons besoin de vous. »

* * *

_

Ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Telle fut la teneur de la réponse que le Pope renvoya à son jumeau au moment où il encaissait un choc frontal dans un bond à quelques mètres du sol. Son souffle ne fut cependant pas suffisamment coupé pour l'empêcher de planter un coude meurtrier dans le creux de la nuque de son adversaire qui alla s'encastrer dans la roche juste en dessous. Saga eut même le temps d'intégrer la suggestion de son frère ; ses deux poings s'abattirent sur le crâne du Gardien dans l'instant suivant son retour sur le plancher poussiéreux. Il n'entendit malheureusement pas le doux craquement auquel il s'attendait. L'autre avait anticipé et le coup ripa sur le côté, les phalanges de Saga s'enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres dans la roche.

Néanmoins, celui-là devrait se tenir tranquille un petit moment – même quelques minutes seraient salvatrices. Où en étaient les autres ?

Saga s'était par trop éloigné de ses alter ego et tandis qu'il contournait un éperon rocheux, il perçut de nouveau avec une certaine satisfaction le poids de son corps s'alléger. Mü tenait le choc.

Visiblement, l'un des deux autres gardiens qui, tantôt, leur étaient littéralement tombés dessus depuis le faîte des falaises, avait saisi la manœuvre du Bélier et s'acharnait à se rapprocher de lui, sans grand succès néanmoins. Dôkho et Shaka jouaient à merveille leurs rôles de gardes du corps. Libérés de toute entrave gravitationnelle, les deux orientaux se jouaient de leur opposant, leurs pieds ne faisant qu'effleurer le sol, esquivant, frappant, la vitesse heurtée de leurs poings déstabilisant au mieux le gardien. Quant à l'atlante, il disparaissait et réapparaissait aléatoirement, mais toujours à proximité immédiate de ses compagnons, non pas tant pour se protéger que pour s'assurer à tout instant que tous demeuraient sous l'emprise permanente de sa télékinésie. Néanmoins… La sueur qui couvrait son front plissé de concentration en disait long sur l'effort qu'il poursuivait. Pas évident de libérer chacun de cette fichue gravité.

Tout en se dirigeant vers les filles qui tenaient en respect le troisième trouble-fête, avec les mêmes avantages certains, l'esprit du Pope effleura avec délicatesse celui du Bélier. Ce dernier se voulut rassurant :

_« Nous sommes mieux lotis que les autres… A ce rythme, nous allons prendre l'avantage assez tôt pour aller les aider, dis-leur de ne pas s'inquiéter._

_- Tu veux donc que je leur mente ? » _La fatigue mentale de Mü était si perceptible que les traits de Saga se contractèrent sous son ressenti. _« Oui, on va en finir au plus vite mais toi, tu ne recommenceras pas._

_- Saga, ils n'en peuvent plus !_

_- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! » _

Ils en avaient conscience, tous les six. Au travers du miroir qu'était l'âme de son frère, le Pope entrapercevait avec une acuité bien trop vive les stigmates de ces premiers corps à corps à l'avant-garde. Et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, la frustration des hommes, là-bas, devenait de plus en plus palpable au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Pour l'instant, ils encaissaient. Mais jusqu'à quand ?

_« Milo et Camus vont leur prêter main forte dès qu'ils seront en mesure de procéder à l'échange. Si tout continue à bien se passer de notre côté, on pourra avancer tous ensemble. Sans avoir besoin de tes capacités. Il faut que tu gardes des forces, Mü. »_

L'atlante se contenta d'opiner du chef, sans plus répondre. Saga ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

_Quelles bourriques ces deux-là…_ Thétis et Rachel prenaient des risques inconsidérés et plus particulièrement la seconde, eut égard à l'énergie qu'elle allait devoir mobiliser au plus tôt, du moins l'espérait-il. Chacune d'entre elles offrait ouverture sur ouverture à leur adversaire qui visiblement, peinait à comprendre leur stratégie commune des plus suicidaires puisqu'il ne cessait de s'y engouffrer. Oui, elles étaient rapides. Oui, elles étaient souples. Et oui, elles étaient inconscientes. Systématiquement sur la brèche, et en équilibre précaire, elles virevoltaient autour du gardien, s'effaçant l'une devant l'autre au dernier moment, pour se laisser l'occasion de porter un ou plusieurs coups dont le destinataire ne pouvait que rarement deviner la provenance. Un magnifique ballet en somme… Dans une arène d'entraînement. Mais, ici, au moindre faux-pas, à la moindre erreur de leur part, il ne les louperait pas. Après tout, il se défendait bien, à l'instar de ses condisciples. Petit et trapu, ce gardien-là était suffisamment rapide pour esquiver la plupart des assauts et pour asséner quelques prises plutôt… efficaces. L'avant-bras de Rachel commençait déjà à bleuir, témoignant de la parade précipitée qu'elle avait dû concéder quelques instants plus tôt ; quant à Thétis, le réflexe de protéger son poignet encore fragile lui avait valu une ouverture de trop et deux côtes fêlées. Rien de bien grave en soi, néanmoins, il restait encore du chemin à faire, de l'énergie à dépenser… Et de l'énervement à maîtriser.

Le gardien se heurta à un mur, alors que son poing s'attendait à trouver une parade plus féminine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?! Protesta Rachel, furieuse de s'être laissée doubler par son compagnon.

- Abréger ce petit jeu. » L'épaule de son adversaire enserrée dans l'étau de ses doigts, le Pope l'avait fait pivoter, son genou interceptant le dos vulnérable, avant de le laisser s'écrouler.

« Et le tien, tu l'oublies ?!

- Il est… »

Anormal. La voix de la Dothrakis lui parvenait tout à coup depuis les hauteurs et il se retourna avec vivacité pour la voir au-dessus de lui, ramassée contre la paroi de la falaise avant de fuser comme une balle sur la troisième gardien que le Pope avait abandonné tantôt dans sa gangue de roche.

« C'est malin… » Ronchonna l'aîné des jumeaux, rattrapant au passage par le col l'autre adversaire que Thétis venait de lui renvoyer d'un coup de pied bien ajusté contre la tempe. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde. A priori, elle aussi avait intercepté le message en provenance de l'avant-garde, le poids presque mort qu'il traînait à bout de bras l'attestait. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Son visage empreint d'une résolution qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de lui voir se tourna vers lui, comme si elle avait perçu l'attention dont elle était soudain l'objet. Non, elle l'avait devinée, sans le moindre doute. Cette mâchoire crispée, ces lèvres pincées, ce regard assombri… Elle luttait encore contre sa nature la plus profonde. Attaque, agressivité, violence, trois attitudes qui n'étaient pas naturelles à la jeune femme, fût-elle en position de défendre sa propre vie. Tous la vendraient chèrement, elle plus encore que ses compagnons. Elle avait beau savoir ce qu'étaient ces gardiens, ce dont ils étaient capables, elle avait beau avoir payé le prix de leur puissance et de leur froideur, ce à quoi elle devait faire face en cet instant demeurait encore bien trop vivant pour qu'elle pût s'affranchir totalement de ses hésitations. Elle utilisait ses capacités si durement entraînées pour tuer, pour accomplir l'essence même de son devoir et elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela fût si difficile.

_Eux ou nous…_ Crut-il lire sur ses lèvres étirées en un sourire triste. Elle avait choisi, malgré tout. Il suivit son regard lorsqu'elle le reporta sur leurs trois autres compagnons un peu plus loin et le vit s'illuminer d'une vigilance inquiète. Déjà, elle pensait de nouveau à les protéger. L'appel de Rachel empêcha le Pope d'emboîter le pas aux Poissons :

« Saga, maintenant ! »

* * *

Ce fut comme une implosion au creux de leurs entrailles. S'immobilisant un quart de seconde, le Verseau et le Scorpion s'entre-regardèrent, les pupilles dilatées. _Ça a commencé…_ La vibration qui allait devenir plus que familière dans les heures à venir, se propagea depuis le centre de leurs corps jusqu'à l'extrémité de leurs membres, laissant derrière elle des fourmillements pas tout à fait désagréables, mais particulièrement troublants. Le grec fit volte-face vers l'arrière garde, que tous deux avaient perdue de vue depuis un bon moment._ Rachel !_ La présence de sa cousine fut soudain recouverte par celle du Pope, presque aussi chaude et tout aussi puissante. Un voile doré et rassurant lequel soutira un soupir de soulagement à Milo qui, se retournant, aperçut son alter ego s'arracher au sol avec la dernière énergie pour contre-attaquer. Le gardien n'eut pas l'occasion de profiter plus avant de l'inattention du Scorpion et, la tête durement heurtée par le genou du français, il infléchit sa course bien malgré lui pour l'achever brutalement contre le pied de la falaise.

« Milo, il faut que tu y ailles, c'est le moment. » La voix de Camus, neutre, ne laissait rien transparaître de ce qui avait perturbé leur concentration l'instant précédent.

- Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ? Elle…

- Elle a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Et Saga est avec elle.

- Oui, mais… »

Leur adversaire tentait de se relever, la roche détruite dévalant par à-coups de ses épaules encore tressautantes. Milo le regardait sans le voir cependant, trop attentif aux messages confus renvoyés par son propre corps. Les battements de son cœur peinaient à se ralentir, ses membres pesaient encore et toujours des tonnes, la sueur ruisselait le long de son échine mais cette fatigue galopante n'occultait en rien l'angoisse naissante à l'arrière de sa gorge. Bien sûr, Camus avait raison. Ce qui venait de se dérouler était normal, son inquiétude ne parvenait même pas à se nourrir de signaux alarmants. Elle allait bien. Ils allaient tous bien, là-bas derrière. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se débarrasser de cette étreinte poisseuse qui le paralysait ?

« Milo ! »

Il sursauta. Oui, lui aussi, il les entendait à présent. Aiolia n'attendait plus que sa réponse, Kanon râlait en sourdine dans son esprit, quant à Aldébaran… Par tous les dieux, c'était à peine s'il avait l'intention de l'attendre !

« Il est plus que temps. »

Le calme du Verseau déversa une chape glacée sur les atermoiements du Scorpion et s'il ne lui manquait plus qu'un dernier coup de pouce, le grec le trouva dans le regard pur de son ami et amant. Sa clarté froide et opaline persistait en dépit de la fournaise, de la poussière, du sang suintant le long d'une coupure sur sa joue lisse.

« Ça va aller, file. »

A contrecœur, Milo s'arracha à cette vision apaisante et, détournant les yeux, il pivota pour passer derrière le français. Leurs poignets se heurtèrent, un dernier contact peau contre peau, infime, éphémère.

« Camus, fais attention. » Juste encore une fois… Le Verseau accrocha le bleu franc derrière la frange de boucles emmêlées.

« Je te le promets. » Répondit-il avec un sourire inhabituel de sa part.

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, minuit…_

Même lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, le cercle de flammes bleutées poursuivait sa danse implacable derrière ses paupières. Aussi Marine avait-elle abandonné l'idée de s'en détourner et, le regard invariablement fixé sur cette maudite horloge, elle se tenait droite, une main posée contre l'imposante dorienne flanquant l'entrée du Palais.

A ses côtés, assise sur la première marche, Jane se tordait les doigts d'un air absent. Depuis qu'on lui avait expliqué la signification de ce phénomène, elle demeurait là, dépourvue de toute volonté, incapable de se détacher de son seul lien avec son compagnon, à présent si loin d'elle… Et dont le retour n'avait plus rien de certain.

_Il est bien temps qu'elle s'en rende compte… _L'Aigle ravala néanmoins son amertume derrière ses lèvres pincées. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on mêlait le monde extérieur au Sanctuaire, un monde dont l'entendement était forcément dépassé par ce qu'il ne pouvait appréhender. Dans tous les cas, s'il lui avait manqué un dernier argument pour être enfin convaincue que jamais on ne se libère du Sanctuaire, celui-ci venait de lui être servi et elle pouvait s'en repaître jusqu'à l'étouffement. De l'angoisse qui taraudait la blonde américaine, Marine ressentait les mêmes élancements. A la différence près qu'elle n'en laissait rien transparaître. Les années d'entraînement, d'endurcissement du corps mais aussi et surtout de l'esprit se rappelaient à son bon souvenir et elle retrouvait dans ses souvenirs et ses réflexes cette capacité à cadenasser toute velléité émotionnelle. Une capacité qu'Andreas Antinaïkos maîtrisait avec un art consommé.

Il était resté quelques temps en leur compagnie, silencieux comme une tombe, avant d'aller vaquer à ses occupations, bien à l'abri à l'intérieur du Palais. Il n'avait rien manifesté au-delà de la stupéfaction – pour une fois légitime – qui l'avait saisi lors de l'embrasement de l'horloge et son désintéressement apparent avait choqué Jane, tandis que l'Aigle, elle, avait haussé les épaules. Cela ne l'aurait guère étonnée de retrouver en cet instant le vieil homme juché sur l'une des terrasses du premier étage, si peu d'ailleurs qu'elle ne jugea pas utile d'aller vérifier cet état de fait. Et si elle soupçonnait le père des jumeaux d'être peu désireux de laisser entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'une miette de l'inquiétude qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de ses fils – il avait eu beau faire, son teint soudain terreux et sa mâchoire serrée n'avaient pas trompé Marine – il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait fait procéder à l'évacuation du Domaine Sacré avec un empressement suspect avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois. A quoi pouvait-il donc bien jouer ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la femme assise sur les marches. Elle l'enviait. Elle, au moins, pouvait toute entière se dédier à ses peurs et à ses prières, tournées vers le Lion ou plutôt non, vers Aiolia, un homme simple, en cet instant sûrement dépourvu aux yeux de sa compagne de son aura zodiacale et du symbolisme de sa charge. Un homme qui risquait sa vie, sans autre cause ou conséquence, point barre. Mais le cosmos de Marine, lui, en avait décidé autrement. A son corps d'abord défendant, puis résigné, la familiarité de ce lieu et de ses habitants lui était revenue en pleine face.

Les deux femmes n'étaient pas les seules à veiller en cette longue nuit de solstice. Depuis les baraquements et les arènes principales, demeurées exceptionnellement illuminées sur ordre d'Andreas, L'Aigle percevait la rumeur sourde des apprentis et de leurs maîtres à la lisière de sa conscience, leurs présences vigilantes même si pour nombre d'entre eux, la signification de ces flammes demeurait confuse. Tous et toutes savaient. Et tous et toutes étaient impuissants. Tout comme elle-même.

La troisième flamme venait de s'éteindre dans un grésillement parfaitement audible et celle du Cancer inaugurait cette nouvelle heure. Elle tremblotait, fragile, dans l'air lourd et chaud. Elle était encore bien loin de vaciller, mais après tout, celles qui l'avaient précédée n'avaient pas duré aussi longtemps que Marine l'aurait souhaité. Elle commençait à admettre l'idée qu'il en serait sans aucun doute de même pour celle-ci. Contre sa cuisse, son poing se serra dans l'obscurité et son aura argentée illumina brièvement la nuit.

_« Angelo… Tu ne m'as pas sortie de ma tranquillité et de ma petite vie bien rangée pour que je te serve de pleureuse à ton enterrement. Je t'interdis de mourir. Tu m'entends, hein, je te l'interdis ! »_

_Site des Portes, Etats-Unis d'Amérique, quatrième heure…_

_Et elle va faire quoi ? Me punir ? Hum… Remarque, ça pourrait être intéressant…_ L'italien réprima un sourire, sans se demander par quel miracle il avait bien pu percevoir le ton colérique de sa compagne à travers le surmonde. Toute son attention, il se devait de la concentrer sur sa situation présente.

L'autre était sérieusement amoché. Les coups du Cancer avaient constellé son corps d'une myriade de bleus tous plus seyants les uns que les autres, mais avaient aussi et surtout contribué à exploser les chairs plus tendres du visage, ainsi que quelques os judicieusement placés, de ci, de là. Si le gardien ne ressentait aucune douleur, ce qui lui servait de véhicule commençait en revanche à accumuler les ennuis mécaniques. Seuls ses yeux n'avaient rien perdu de leur vide insondable.

Angelo faisait gaffe, et cela n'avait rien d'une sinécure. Son cosmos ne cessait d'enfler derrière les barrières qu'il lui avait imposées, comme bien décidé à venir en aide à son porteur, lui-même passablement entamé. Mais, malgré son genou enflé, le sang dans ses yeux et la vrille dans sa poitrine à la moindre inspiration un peu trop profonde, il ne pouvait, il ne devait pas lui laisser le champ libre. L'autre serait bien trop content que ses réflexes de chevalier d'or reprennent le dessus.

Depuis combien de temps ils se tapaient dessus, Angelo n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son ombre s'allongeait inexorablement dans la poussière. Ils avaient progressé néanmoins ; la technique tout en finesse suggérée par le Cancer et dûment appliquée par ses alter ego avait porté ses fruits, et Shura et lui étaient enfin parvenus à séparer leurs deux adversaires de leurs petits camarades un peu trop envahissants. Retranchés dans un défilé court mais étroit, les deux latins s'évertuaient à maintenir cette position, s'appliquant à ne pas reculer et à maintenir les gardiens dans le cul-de-sac.

« Tu es un malin, toi, hein…

- Plaît-il ? » Le sourcil d'Angelo s'était incurvé avec une élégance inhabituelle et surtout démentie par le sourire goguenard plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« C'est toi, Cancer, qui nous as filé entre les pattes. »

L'italien s'affaira à détailler son adversaire : une carrure et un faciès de boxeur, court sur pattes mais solide et agile. Sans grand résultat néanmoins, après tout, il n'avait fait que ressentir leur présence à Paris, sans prendre le temps de chercher à les apercevoir.

« Un vrai lapin apeuré.

- Apeuré ou plus intelligent que les chasseurs ? Ricana le Cancer. Faut pas me prendre pour un con.

- Ah ? »

_Merde_. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu s'élancer, mais sa propre réaction fut, comme d'habitude, effective une fraction de seconde trop tard. Un claquement suspect remonta depuis sa cheville le long d'un nerf – ce devait être un gros – jusqu'à sa hanche mais tout en se mordant furieusement l'intérieur des joues, il réussit les dieux seuls surent comment à compenser son déséquilibre pour reprendre ses appuis sur le plat de ses paumes avant de lancer son pied valide à la face du gardien. Se reculant de quelques pas, ce dernier reprit cependant le cours de leur conversation, d'une voix étouffée par le flot de sang jaillissant de son nez brisé :

« Et que crois-tu avoir réussi en t'échappant ? A sauver celle que tu protégeais ? Le Sanctuaire n'est pas aussi sûr que tu le penses. »

_Comment sait-il ça ? _Angelo pivota de quelques degrés de manière à présenter son flanc le moins endommagé à son opposant et, l'air de rien, répartit le poids de son propre corps de telle manière à soulager la douleur irradiant son tibia.

« Parce que tu crois que le Sanctuaire va devenir ton nouveau bac à sable ?

- Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? » La gorge de l'autre émit un son étrange, presque caverneux, que l'italien décida après coup d'apparenter à un rire. « Qui plus est, toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Première nouvelle. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Alors, _on_ t'a menti. »

* * *

« Je vais bien, je te dis ! »

Rachel dardait un regard censément outragé sur son compagnon, mais ce dernier ne vit que deux pupilles noyées dans de l'or liquide le dévisager, sans être en mesure d'y lire quoi que ce soit. Non pas qu'il n'eut pas perçu l'agacement dans la voix de la jeune femme, néanmoins il fit mine de ne pas en tenir compte. Et ce fut d'une main ferme qu'il lui saisit le coude :

« Et c'est de cette manière que tu comptes préserver tes forces ? En lâchant tout à chaque fois ?

- Je sais ce que je fais. » Gronda-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Peu convaincu, Saga n'en détourna pas moins la tête vers le cadavre carbonisé à leurs pieds. Une Galaxian Explosion dopée par le cosmos de la Dothrakis avait eu raison de ce premier gardien. Sans la moindre difficulté. Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer mentalement leur prestation à celle qui les avait vus revenir en proie aux doutes et l'échine basse vers la base américaine près d'une année plus tôt. Ils avaient indubitablement progressé tous les deux. Enfin, tous les deux… Il réfréna une grimace, son corps encore trop conscient de la vibration collective qui avait accompagné son ultime arcane. La puissance de Rachel, d'accord, mais aussi celles, toutes celles de leurs compagnons. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas lui-même disparu le temps d'un souffle infinitésimal sous cette déferlante ? Il avait bien l'impression que oui.

Elle s'était dégagée de son étreinte et rejoignait leurs alter ego d'un pas qu'il décida de considérer comme raisonnablement alerte.

« Nous sommes avantagés, l'entendit-il grommeler. Et les autres ont besoin de nous. Finissons-en. »

_Plus que dix… Au moins, _nota le Pope à part lui, quelques notes d'un rire discordant menaçant de lui échapper. Mais elle avait raison. L'état d'avancement de leur progression, chacun le connaissait, reliés comme ils l'étaient tous depuis des heures. Dieux merci, cela ne leur demandait aucun effort particulier, si ce n'était d'utiliser les passerelles du surmonde en lieu et place de leur télépathie habituelle. Mais eux… Les silhouettes de Thétis et de Shaka grandissaient dans son champ de vision tandis qu'il suivait Rachel. Ils disposaient d'un avantage certain sur leurs camarades, un avantage qui ne pourrait que faciliter grandement les choses dès lors qu'ils auraient rejoint l'avant-garde, Saga en avait cruellement conscience en dépit des avertissements dont il avait tantôt abreuvé le Bélier. Quand bien même il se refusait à abuser de la télékinésie de ce dernier, il savait qu'il n'aurait vraisemblablement pas d'autre alternative.

Et Mü tenait le choc. Bien que toujours retranché derrière la Balance, l'atlante parvenait à lâcher quelques coups judicieusement placés quand d'aventure le gardien opiniâtre contournait Dôkho pour se rapprocher un peu trop près. Les six protagonistes, sans toutefois laisser le rythme se ralentir, guettaient visiblement le moment d'inattention qui permettrait à l'un ou l'autre des deux camps d'amorcer une longueur d'avance.

A cet effet, le chinois menait une vie d'enfer à son opposant. De son agilité et de sa souplesse, il n'avait finalement pas perdu grand-chose en dépit des années et, secrètement, s'en félicitait. A vrai dire… Il s'agissait d'un véritable soulagement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été impliqué dans un combat véritable ? A l'idée de la réponse, un demi-sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il esquivait une rafale de poings. S'il avait conservé sa force physique et ses réflexes, il le devait certes à la maîtrise absolue de son corps dont il avait volontairement ralenti le vieillissement, mais aussi aux nombreuses années dédiées à l'entraînement de ses deux pupilles. Leur jeunesse et leur soif d'apprendre avaient contribué à maintenir la Balance au contact des réalités de sa charge, l'incitant chaque jour à remettre en cause son enseignement, ses capacités, sans jamais perdre de vue les limites – largement repoussées – de ses propres forces.

Dôkho n'avait plus rien à prouver, et depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, le regard étonné et vaguement admiratif du Pope à son égard lui faisait inexplicablement plaisir. Peut-être parce que Saga, comme tous ceux de sa génération, ne disposaient d'aucun souvenir tangible, relatif à la dernière mission d'importance qu'il avait menée pour le compte du Sanctuaire ?

Une mission à laquelle même Shion avait participé à l'époque. Trop d'apprentis déçus, trop d'espoirs détruits, l'incapacité du Domaine Sacré à gérer et à suivre ceux qui avaient été "refusés" et de fait, relâchés dans la nature avec des pouvoirs mal maîtrisés… Les choses avaient failli mal tourner. Une bonne centaine de ces êtres s'était regroupée en vue non plus de réclamer ce qu'ils n'avaient pu obtenir, mais bien de s'organiser en contre-pouvoir, avec l'objectif avoué de manifester leur supériorité écrasante sur le commun des mortels. Les dieux seuls savaient ce qu'il serait advenu de l'ordre mondial si les têtes pensantes de ce projet n'avaient pas été raccourcies. En dépit du succès de leur entreprise, les souvenirs de ce conflit n'avaient rien perdu de leur amertume pour le vieux chevalier d'or. Lui, Andreas, Nathan et quelques autres avaient combattu des hommes et des femmes qui auraient pu, à défaut d'appartenir au Sanctuaire, mettre au service du commun certaines de leurs capacités. Mais pour cela, encore aurait-il fallu que les quelques années passées en tant qu'apprentis fussent parvenues à leur inculquer les notions élémentaires et essentielles de l'honneur, de l'humilité et du respect d'autrui. En ce sens, le Sanctuaire avait échoué et de fait, payé le prix de son incompétence d'alors. Oui, en ces temps-là, il avait combattu. Et conservé à l'humanité sa bienheureuse ignorance.

Au moment où l'autre se fendit d'une esquive pour éviter un balayage trop rapide pour être contré sans dommage, la réminiscence de la poignée de soldats américains demeurés à proximité fit cogner anormalement son cœur dans sa poitrine. Ils n'étaient que quelques-uns, mais pourtant ces gens avaient placé dans le Sanctuaire une confiance si aveugle qu'ils avaient non seulement décidé de lui confier leurs vies mais aussi et surtout de lui apporter leur aide. Cette idée le troubla tant et si bien qu'il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'encaisser un coup de genou sous les côtes, "oublié" par ses réflexes défensifs. Un saut vers l'arrière le mit momentanément hors de portée de son adversaire, le temps de réguler sa respiration. Ses pensées en firent autant. Etait-ce donc inévitable ? Son existence, ses repères, tout cela appartenait à une époque révolue, ainsi qu'il s'en était déjà rendu compte au cours des semaines passées. Les adultes qu'étaient devenus ses jeunes compagnons, la vie qu'ils entendaient tous, sans le moindre doute, conserver en ce jour et mener au-delà, serait irrémédiablement liée à celle du monde dans lequel ils allaient évoluer. Cela avait déjà commencé. Et quelle que fût l'issue de l'affrontement contre les Portes, un pas aurait été franchi, celui séparant le Sanctuaire de la terre des hommes. _« Ô Shion, cela aussi l'avais-tu deviné ? »_ Et il y avait ces autres hommes qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait aperçus, ces présences dont la familiarité était d'autant plus saisissante qu'elle ne pouvait se rattacher à rien de connu. Vraiment rien ? Les yeux du chinois se dilatèrent. Impossible… Impossible !

* * *

Shura et le second gardien se tournaient autour depuis de longues, très longues minutes. Après une succession d'assauts dont l'un ou l'autre était à l'origine, lesquels ayant laissé derrière eux des séquelles plus ou moins graves selon les points de vue, le Capricorne avait pris la décision de s'octroyer un peu de temps pour récupérer. Et si l'autre demeurait à distance, c'était bien parce que l'espagnol s'ingéniait à adopter une position n'offrant aucune ouverture mais à partir de laquelle il avait toute latitude pour riposter de façon… foudroyante.

La plus grande part de la concentration de Shura était dirigée sur la protection de son propre corps. Il ne pouvait utiliser son cosmos pour réduire les saignements de ses plaies multiples, ou apaiser la douleur pulsant sous les côtes enfoncées sur son flanc droit, aussi seul un détachement temporaire de son enveloppe physique lui permettait pour l'heure de reprendre son souffle… A défaut de ses esprits.

Le regard de son adversaire, il l'avait croisé à plusieurs reprises au cours de leurs échanges. Jamais le vide ne s'y était démenti. Shura avait eu beau cogner, il n'avait pas vu la moindre étincelle de souffrance dans ces yeux-là. Ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Angelo avait hérité du petit teigneux, lui d'un grand échalas aux cheveux blonds et filasses, pas particulièrement taillé pour le combat, mais celui qui en occupait l'enveloppe ne semblait pas s'arrêter à ce genre de considérations. Du coin de l'œil, le Capricorne avait suivi de loin en loin l'affrontement entre le Cancer et leur autre adversaire et, de façon évidente, la manière de combattre était identique. Une telle similitude était troublante.

D'un pas, Shura glissa sur le côté, s'éloignant un peu plus d'Angelo. L'autre en fit de même. A la même vitesse ? Pas tout à fait, supérieure bien sûr mais à peine. L'espagnol se demanda si cela signifiait que son adversaire commençait à ressentir une certaine fatigue, ou si c'était lui qui tout bonnement s'était accoutumé au handicap de la gravité. Possible, nota-t-il avec une certaine objectivité, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il combattait dans ces conditions et les souvenirs de son apprentissage le confortaient dans l'idée que son corps s'était habitué à ces nouvelles contraintes. Déjà ?

« Pourquoi m'observes-tu ainsi ? » Demanda le gardien, un pâle sourire aux lèvres. L'air parut un instant trembloter autour de la longue silhouette. L'effet de la chaleur, sans aucun doute.

« Qu'êtes-vous ?

- Voilà une question intéressante… Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ? »

Oui... Non !

Au moment même où la question lui avait échappé, Shura avait perçu dans sa poitrine un resserrement, un poing qui broyait son souffle. Un réflexe inné qu'il ne contrôlait pas, destiné à le rappeler à l'ordre. En quoi la réponse lui importait-elle ? La connaître changerait-il quoi que ce soit au déroulement de ce combat ? Il savait ce qu'il lui incombait de réaliser, en collaboration avec le Cancer. Cette première étape était nécessaire pour que tous, ses compagnons et lui-même, puissent se retrouver devant les Portes et accomplir leur tâche. La seule qui compte. _Ils ne sont pas – plus… - humains, ils ne revêtent aucune espèce d'importance, ils ne _sont_ pas. Ils n'ont jamais été. Oui mais alors…_

Pouvaient-ils mourir ? Shura se surprit à avoir besoin de savoir cela. Au moins. C'était important. Et il y avait le reste aussi… Nonobstant la pression qui s'appesantissait autour de son cœur soudain heurté, il détailla avec un peu plus d'avidité, si tant est que ce soit possible, celui qui lui faisait face. Mü avait peut-être raison, finalement : un être humain qui avait cessé de se réincarner, ou tout du moins, dont l'âme n'avait pas suivi le cheminement habituel de ceux qui ne sont plus. S'il s'agissait de cela, très bien, il s'en contenterait. N'est-ce pas ? _Oui mais, pourquoi ? _

En butte à ces interrogations, il n'avait pas réalisé que son opposant avait amorcé une lente mais prudente avancée dans sa direction, réduisant de facto la distance raisonnable à maintenir par le Capricorne. Or, ce dernier ne pouvait plus reculer à moins d'ouvrir trop de champ au gardien. Heureusement, Angelo fermait le passage sur sa droite. L'autre ne fut bientôt plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui et ses longs bras s'écartèrent de son corps, le tout formant bientôt ce qu'il fallait bien appeler une croix.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui te donnerai la réponse que tu attends… »

La distorsion autour du gardien s'accentua brutalement, les jambes soudain paralysées de Shura pris dans l'ombre de son adversaire l'empêchant de faire ce pas en arrière qui aurait pu…

« Non, car tu la connais déjà. »

* * *

Un mouvement d'une rapidité extrême sortit Dôkho de ses réflexions mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à se lancer à son tour contre son adversaire, il eut la surprise de voir surgir Saga, qui agrippa solidement le bras droit du gardien pour le lui tordre sans aménité dans le dos.

« Loin de moi l'idée que tu puisses avoir besoin de mes services, mais je crois que c'est le moment de le mettre hors circuit… Au moins pour quelques minutes. »

La Balance hésita, une fraction de seconde. Devait-il l'en informer ? Devait-il lui montrer ce destin qui venait tout à coup de s'emballer ? Mais il n'eut que le temps de lancer un pied qui faucha latéralement la tête de son opposant avant que les auras de Shaka et de Thétis ne se déploient dans l'air tremblotant de chaleur.

Une seconde plus tôt, l'indien avait vu Rachel progresser vers eux et, prenant le gardien de vitesse, l'avait catapulté vers la jeune femme dont le bras gauche était à présent fermement enroulé autour de son épaule, pour l'immobiliser contre elle.

« Fini pour toi. » Susurra-t-elle à son oreille, et d'appliquer le métal brûlant de son poignet contre la joue, dont la peau grésilla. Elle vit les yeux vides coulisser vers elle, dépourvus de toute empreinte de douleur. Les coins des lèvres du gardien se soulevèrent tandis que le sol et le ciel se troublaient pour laisser place à l'absence de matière. Elle serra les dents et son étreinte. Tant qu'elle maintenait son énergie derrière ses propres barrières, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Quant à la Vierge et aux Poissons…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil devant elle, esquissant un sourire de satisfaction. Ils auraient fait ça toute leur vie qu'ils n'auraient pas pu se montrer plus efficaces. La rapidité avec laquelle pétales de lotus et de roses s'étaient entremêlés pour former la plus solide et la plus pure des protections avait de quoi stupéfier. D'autant plus que c'était à peine si elle avait perçu l'écho de leurs échanges muets.

Le néant se heurta de plein fouet à la cuirasse aveuglante. Il parut alors se dilater, se diluer, amorçant un contournement, par le haut, par le bas, de longs filaments poisseux de noirceur cherchant à s'insinuer par le biais de défauts qui n'existaient pas. Shaka et Thétis avaient stabilisé leurs auras en une symbiose si parfaite que l'équilibre ainsi constitué leur assurait la puissance nécessaire pour maintenir leur position défensive. A l'abri derrière leurs cosmos, ils ressentaient les tiraillements du vide autour d'eux sans pour autant y céder la moindre particule d'énergie. Néanmoins… Les pensées de l'indien, dont les yeux s'étaient fermés, se dispersèrent le long des chemins invisibles le reliant au Pope et à la Dothrakis.

_« C'est le moment… »_

Dans le surmonde, la présence du couple se raffermit, d'abord celle de Saga dressant un treillis lumineux autour de sa compagne laquelle s'y agrippa ensuite, une onde platine parcourant le cosmos du Gémeau de minces arcs électriques, pour s'en nourrir, s'en renforcer… Avant de drainer jusqu'à elle les vibrations de la Vierge et des Poissons.

La main de Thétis quitta celle de Shaka. Leurs doigts fourmillèrent encore quelques instants, ceux qu'ils s'octroyèrent pour se concerter une dernière fois mais aussi et surtout pour reprendre à leur compte le surplus de puissance qui venait de les investir. Le jeune femme tremblait. Non pas de peur, mais la soudaineté de cet afflux tendait son corps, ses muscles, résonnait dans chacun de ses os et elle prenait conscience de l'intensité d'un pouvoir à l'extrémité de ses propres limites. Le bleu du regard de la Vierge perlait entre ses cils lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers elle. Il souriait.

« A toi. » Murmura-t-il.

Une ultime hésitation, un sourire et, lorsqu'elle s'élança vers le ciel, jaillissant du cocon protecteur qui se brisa sous son propre impact, toute trace de doute dans son esprit s'était évanouie. Portée par le Tenpôrin'in psalmodié par l'indien, elle fit sienne cette puissance. Elle se l'appropria, en gorgea son cosmos… Jamais les roses qui en naquirent ne furent plus belles. Immaculée sous le soleil cru, leur floraison embaumait l'atmosphère jusqu'à la rendre capiteuse. D'un geste gracieux, la jeune femme les ordonna autour de son propre corps avant d'amorcer une chute vertigineuse, son bras s'abaissant en direction du Gardien.

Le néant n'avait pas reflué, bien au contraire : distordant encore et toujours la réalité, il ondulait autour de la cible. Les roses imprégnées de lumière absolue l'attiraient cependant inexorablement et le regard des Poissons plongeait dans celui, inexpressif, de son adversaire. Il la regardait fondre sur lui, ses bras grands ouverts comme disposé à se saisir d'elle, à l'étreindre, à l'absorber… A l'annihiler. Alors les pupilles de Thétis se dilatèrent.

« Om ! » Les hautes falaises répercutèrent de loin en loin la longue et grave syllabe, mais étrangement chaque fois plus forte, chaque fois plus saisissante, jusqu'au moment où la vibration émanant du cosmos en extension de Shaka fragmenta le vide. Mais lorsque le Gardien reporta son attention sur l'indien, il était trop tard. Une rose ébène, sortie du rang de ses blanches compagnes, venait de se ficher sous son oreille, à la base de son crâne.

« Joli coup. » Commenta sobrement Saga. Le corps blafard vacilla sous l'index que le Pope posa au milieu de sa poitrine, avant de s'écrouler dans la poussière. _« Plus qu'un… »_ Il fit volte-face vers Rachel, qui lui déroba son regard. Elle demeurait toujours aussi droite et solidement campée sur ses jambes mais… Une longue mèche blonde effleura l'avant-bras nu de l'aîné des jumeaux.

_« Elle a besoin de ta confiance ; pas de tes inquiétudes. » _Les traits de Shaka demeuraient concentrés et si dans ses yeux, Saga lut de la sollicitude, il y vit également assez de résolution pour qu'il puisse la partager. _« Elle tiendra le choc, j'en suis certain. Elle n'est pas toute seule. Il y a toi… Et il y a nous tous. »

* * *

_

_« Comment ça se passe devant ?_

_- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »_

La riposte d'Aiolia était à la hauteur de son état physique. Misérable. La poussière ocre qui le couvrait ne parvenait pas à masquer les multiples hématomes et coupures constellant son corps et son visage. Le bleu flamboyant de son regard tranchait sur sa peau maculée et, sans attendre de réponse de la part du Verseau, il serra les poings avant de foncer sur leur ennemi commun.

Camus n'avait effectivement pas besoin de plus de précisions. Les affrontements de ses camarades à l'avant-garde, il les avait suivis, presque inconsciemment, ses liens avec eux s'étant chargés indépendamment de sa volonté de lui transmettre les informations essentielles. Mais lui-même aux prises avec un gardien avec le concours de Milo, il ne s'était pas appesanti plus que nécessaire. Savoir que pour l'heure tout le monde était en vie et en état de combattre lui suffisait amplement.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il s'élançait pour rejoindre le Lion, il se surprit à… s'inquiéter. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude du grec, une espèce de rage sous-jacente, une hâte désordonnée qui en disaient long sur sa nervosité. Les coups précis et ajustés du Verseau alternèrent un moment avec ceux désordonnés et furieux d'Aiolia, pleuvant sur un gardien toujours aussi muet. Et toujours aussi résistant. Le Lion grogna quelque chose que Camus ne comprit pas, tout en lançant son poing vers la tempe de leur adversaire qui l'esquiva avec une facilité… déconcertante.

Que ce dernier ne fût pas affecté par la gravité, soit. Mais qu'au bout de plusieurs heures de combat, Aiolia ne soit toujours pas en mesure de compenser ce handicap par une meilleure précision et une vitesse adaptée avait quelque chose d'alarmant.

La feinte du gardien ne l'éloigna du Lion que pour mieux le rapprocher du Verseau qui, dans un envol soigneusement préparé, lui emprisonna la nuque entre ses genoux pour le ramener à sa suite vers le sol, le long d'une large parabole à l'issue de laquelle le sommet du crâne s'en alla rencontrer violemment un rocher. Lorsqu'Aiolia se matérialisa auprès de son alter ego, ce fut pour constater que l'autre peinait à se relever. Les paupières de Camus s'abaissèrent partiellement. Le moment peut-être ? Non. Le haut-le-corps qui les secoua simultanément leur signifia que, là-bas, Rachel se dédiait déjà à deux de leurs compagnons. Ils s'entreregardèrent, conscients des difficultés qui iraient en croissant.

Camus connaissait le nombre de gardiens présents en première ligne mais quant à leur répartition… Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif à l'attention du Lion dont la mâchoire s'orna d'un angle supplémentaire :

_« Il en reste cinq… » _Une pause, rétive, puis, comme soudain libéré des entraves qu'il s'était imposé, le grec finit par débiter à toute allure : _« Mon frère et Kanon en ont trois sur le dos, ils sont dans un état encore acceptable mais Aldébaran est salement amoché et lorsque Milo est arrivé, c'est moi qui avais pris le relais. Tu peux considérer qu'il est seul contre deux. »_

Et eux, ils étaient à deux contre un. Les traits du Verseau demeurèrent de marbre.

_« Aiolia, re-concentre-toi. »_ Se contenta-t-il de marmonner dans le surmonde.

Ils se devaient d'opposer une résistance suffisante au gardien le temps que Rachel récupère pour leur prêter main forte. Et ensuite… Les échos fébriles renvoyés par le grec trouvaient une résonance dans son cœur, bien malgré lui. Aiolia se rongeait les sangs pour son frère, lui luttait contre l'angoisse nouvelle qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Milo. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et un flot métallique jaillit dans sa bouche. Auparavant, le simple fait de refuser jusqu'à l'évocation du moindre de ses sentiments pour le Scorpion lui épargnait ce genre de désagrément. A croire qu'à présent les verrous qu'il s'était imposé tout au long des dernières années sautaient, les uns après les autres.

_Sixième heure…_

« S'il doit y en avoir un premier à mourir dans ce monde perverti, alors… » Les coups grêlaient sur les bras croisés d'Angelo. « … Tu seras celui-là ! »

Les pieds du Cancer glissaient dans la poussière, repoussé comme il l'était par l'offensive. Il s'acharnait à tenir bon pourtant, mais les aiguilles de douleur qui transperçaient à présent sa cuisse et sa hanche l'empêchaient de maintenir sa position et il avait reculé de deux bons mètres lorsque l'autre lança son poing pile au milieu du bras gauche de l'italien, le brisant net. Dans un cri qui devait autant à la souffrance qu'à la rage, il parvint néanmoins à libérer son autre bras qui alla s'enfoncer sous le plexus du gardien encore en extension, pliant ce dernier en deux ; le Cancer se laissa alors lourdement chuter sur le sol non sans avoir au préalable détendu sa jambe encore entière pour balayer son adversaire et le renvoyer au fond du cul-de-sac.

_Putain…_ Là, ça devenait franchement pénible. Machinalement, il rajouta un "deux" à la somme des nombreuses fractures qu'il accumulait depuis sa très peu tendre enfance et, se hissant sur son pied encore opérationnel, il réussit à s'arracher suffisamment pour se redresser et clopiner vers l'autre qui se relevait une fois encore.

« Que me vaudrait cet honneur ?

- Quelle hypocrisie de la part de celui qui collectionne les têtes de ses victimes... Combien ? Cent ? Deux cents ? Plus ? » Egrener les exploits du Cancer ne semblait cependant pas perturber le moins du monde le gardien qui sourit en rajoutant :

« Tu n'es qu'un humain comme tous les autres, persuadé de détenir le pouvoir au mépris de ce qui lui a donné vie. Tu es_ comme_ ce monde. Déséquilibré.

- Et bien comme ça, on est deux, parce que tu ne m'as pas l'air très net, toi non plus.

- Rien ne t'atteint, n'est-ce pas ? Tu prétends nous vaincre, tu prétends Les empêcher d'accomplir ce qui doit être, de rayer ton espèce de la surface de la Terre, mais au nom de quoi te réclames-tu de cette prétention ? J'en ai vus, du Sanctuaire, plus que tu ne pourrais ne serait-ce que l'imaginer… Et aucun ne te ressemblait.

- Je suis unique, que veux-tu…

- Tu n'es pas à ta place. Tu ne protégeras rien, car tu ne sais que détruire. Ce monde ne t'importe pas, alors rends-lui service : laisse-Les faire.

- Bon… Tu as fini, là ? Tu as bien récité ta leçon, tu y as mis l'intonation, bravo, c'est très bien. Mais maintenant, je vais te tuer parce que là, tu vois… Tu me fatigues. »

Ce n'était même plus de l'agacement que ressentait l'italien, mais une fureur froide. Qui avait le mérite d'anesthésier ses élancements de souffrance. Sous le bouillonnement de son sang pulsait une évidence. Son évidence. Quelques centaines de victimes ? Et alors ? Ce… Cette chose en face de lui n'aspirait qu'à un seul objectif : l'éradication totale du genre humain. Non pas que le Cancer portât particulièrement ses semblables dans son cœur, loin de là. L'idée qu'un minimum de ménage put être effectué l'agréait même au plus haut point, mais il y avait des lieux, des gens qu'il estimait devoir être préservés. A n'importe quel prix. C'était ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait toujours fait, non ? Il avait exécuté des ordres dans ce but. Dérapé ? Ouais, peut-être. Sûrement même. Mais là encore, il s'en était trouvé pour lui remettre les idées en place, pour le ramener non pas dans la lumière, mais au moins jusqu'à cette limite floue et indécise entre la nuit et le jour. Ce qui n'était pas si mal, hein, Shura… _Shura ?_

« Tout seul, tu ne réussiras pas à me tuer, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Qu'est-ce que… _Etonnant comme on prend enfin conscience de l'existence de quelqu'un, lorsque son absence se met à hurler.

« Shura ! » Le cri d'Angelo se perdit dans le silence pesant. Le lien mince mais solide qui courait entre les deux hommes à travers le surmonde, ce fil qui unissait leurs vies et leurs cosmos se balançait dans le vide soudain de l'esprit du Cancer, rompu.

Il tourna la tête, pour le voir avec ses yeux, à défaut d'avec son cœur.

« Toi ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais !

- Il lui montre ce qu'il est. »

Angelo croyait pouvoir rejoindre son ami, mais l'autre gardien se chargea de le ramener à des réalités plus pragmatiques. L'italien se heurta à lui dans sa course et, son propre poids grevé par ses difficultés à conserver son équilibre, le propulsa en arrière, sa tête heurtant durement la paroi rocheuse.

« Tu dois choisir, Cancer ! Choisir entre les sauver tous ou ne sauver personne ! Le droit de trier ne t'est pas accordé, il est inacceptable ! Les dieux… _Vos_ dieux en ont payé le prix. »

Les imprécations du gardien résonnaient douloureusement dans son crâne. Y portant la main, il l'en retira rougie. Les trente-six et quelques chandelles finirent cependant par se dissiper et son regard, encore troublé, glissa de son adversaire vers le Capricorne, là-bas.

Il eut un haut le cœur. Le cosmos de Shura, auréole chaude et lumineuse ourlant sa silhouette sombre, se délitait, grignoté impitoyablement par une aura noirâtre et poisseuse, dont la progression pareille à des doigts avides, transperçait, griffait, s'entortillait autour des longues lianes de pure lumière pour s'en repaître. Sous les yeux dilatés de l'italien, le vide prenait consistance. Ce n'était… qu'absence de vie. Avec une sensation qui confinait à l'effroi le plus incrédule qui soit, Angelo découvrait le néant, comprenait ce qu'étaient ces êtres. Aucune fréquence, aucune étincelle d'univers ne résidait en eux. Ils n'étaient _rien_. Et cette absence totale et parfaite de matière qui constituait leur puissance… Elle annihilait l'essence même du cosmos originel.

L'italien ne possédait que des notions très approximatives de ce qu'était réellement cette conscience de l'univers qu'il portait en lui et à laquelle il s'était éveillé bien trop jeune. Il la maîtrisait, elle lui rendait la vie plus douce, il ne faisait qu'un avec elle et à vrai dire, en terme de connaissances, cela lui suffisait. Mais à présent… Toute l'horreur qu'avaient ressenti ses compagnons, Saga, Rachel, Aiolia, Aioros, Kanon et Thétis – par tous les dieux, elle aussi ! – le submergeait, glaçait ses tripes, figeait son cœur tandis que Shura s'éteignait.

« Tu es seul à présent, ton ami va connaître la…

- FERME-LA ! »

En explosant, le cosmos du Cancer pulvérisa la roche dans son dos, ses pieds quittant le sol laissèrent derrière eux un cratère qui demeura en suspension avant de s'écrouler sur lui-même au moment où, enfin libéré des contraintes de la gravité, Angelo déversa sa vigueur retrouvée dans ses jambes qu'il laça autour de la taille de son adversaire.

« Tu viens de faire une erreur monumentale, grinça le gardien qui commençait déjà s'auréoler de néant.

- Pas assez rapide ! »

L'étreinte d'Acubens (1) se resserra une seule et unique fois. Une fraction de seconde suffit à broyer la colonne vertébrale du corps ainsi emprisonné, qui s'écroula tel une marionnette dont on aurait sectionné les fils. Se rejetant en arrière, l'italien ne prit même pas le temps de jeter un œil à sa victime, et encore moins de réaliser que sa soudaine folie lui faisait prendre des risques inconsidérés. Le second gardien était déjà dans sa ligne de mire.

Il se projeta sur lui à la manière d'un boulet de canon. L'assommer, juste l'assommer le temps de récupérer Shura… Un bras enroulé autour de la gorge de l'autre gardien dont la goule se dirigeait vers ce nouveau cosmos tout neuf, il l'entraîna avec lui dans sa course jusqu'à l'autre falaise dans laquelle il l'encastra, annulant par la même l'effet dévastateur du vide.

Un bruit sourd lui fit faire volte-face. Le Capricorne venait de tomber, à genoux, ses bras ballants arqués en arrière et traînant dans la poussière, sa tête penchée vers l'avant. Angelo ne put voir son visage qu'au moment où lui aussi affalé sur le sol, il le saisit aux épaules pour le secouer avec vigueur : « Shura… Shura, réponds-moi ! »

Mais que pouvait-il bien entendre avec ce regard éteint ? Un instant, le Cancer scruta avec une appréhension grandissante les prunelles si brillantes d'habitude, à présent recouvertes d'un voile terne et grisâtre. Il le voyait respirer pourtant, ses narines fines se resserrant au gré de ses inspirations, régulières, ses lèvres n'étaient pas encore décolorées, seule sa peau avait pris une teinte livide. Les doigts d'Angelo se crispèrent sur les épaules de son ami. _Pourquoi lui as-tu laissé ressentir ton cosmos, pourquoi, bordel ?_

Aller le chercher. L'idée l'effleura une seconde avant de se rétracter, au même titre d'ailleurs que son énergie qui refluait sensiblement, rappelant à son bon souvenir ses membres brisés. Il ne pouvait pas. Permettre à son esprit de partir dans le surmonde pour retrouver Shura revenait à laisser leurs deux corps sans défense, à la merci du gardien encore valide. Mais sans le Capricorne…

« Reviens ! Shura, il faut que tu m'entendes… Reviens, bon sang ! »

* * *

Il ne sentait rien. Plus rien. La conscience de son être l'avait déserté. Il flottait, là, coquille vide, dépourvu de toute sensation, physique ou psychique. Chaque sens en berne, il demeurait suspendu dans un océan inerte dans lequel se noyaient ses pensées. Et il était seul. Ses fonctions vitales impulsaient cependant des signaux se propageant jusqu'à son cerveau mais ceux-ci se délitaient à peine formés, le moindre embryon de cohérence agonisant dès lors qu'il y portait une attention, même la plus infime.

A vrai dire, le peu de lucidité lui demeurant au sujet de sa condition actuelle ne lui procurait que satisfaction. Une satisfaction immense. Il était libéré. C'était là le seul sentiment agitant encore son individualité. Il essayait d'évoquer ce qu'il était ? Cette simple suggestion s'éloignait, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait été formulée. Son passé, sa famille ? A quoi bon, cela ne laissait dans son sillage qu'indifférence et détachement. Ses amis ? Un… Un son lui parvenait, infiniment lointain, à tel point qu'il doutait même que ce fût lui qui l'entendît. Il semblait provenir du centre de son corps insensible.

L'absence de tout était la plus forte, cela dit. Le néant avait remplacé l'essentiel de ce qu'il avait été. Il poursuivait d'ailleurs son travail de sape, grignotant les dernières miettes de cette lumière, _la _lumière qui avait fini par lui brûler l'esprit. Trop forte, trop présente, trop… vivante pour qu'il pût supporter plus longtemps la claire transparence de ses propres peines. A présent… Il était à l'abri. Oui, définitivement. Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, et le blesser. S'il avait su…

Il était observé. Il ne pouvait voir, mais se savait l'objet d'une attention curieuse, patiente mais aussi dubitative. Comme si _on _se demandait ce qu'_on _allait faire de lui. Il se surprit à guetter un moment, celui où il gagnerait sa nouvelle place dans cet ordre bouleversé. Il se savait non mort, cela signifiait donc qu'un rôle lui serait dévolu. Quel qu'il fût, il s'en moquait, pourvu qu'_on _le laissât à jamais…

Une brûlure indescriptible le transperça de part en part. Lui qui croyait ne plus rien ressentir eut un soubresaut violent, les flots dans lesquels il s'était abîmé bouillonnant tout à coup, le submergeant comme pour l'arracher à cette manifestation de vie inattendue. Mais plus il s'enfonçait, plus la douleur se renforçait pour irradier ses entrailles, ses poumons, sa gorge… Jusqu'à sa tête dont le contenu lui fit l'impression de se dilater au-delà de ses limites. Alors, très lentement, cette lancinance commença à tournoyer au fond de lui, vrillant ses chairs et ses pensées. La parole lui ayant été dérobée, sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un hurlement muet qu'il n'entendit qu'avec son cœur affolé. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Bien malgré lui, il parvint à aller au bout de cette question. Bien malgré lui, par-delà la douleur, il se rendit compte que le son qu'il percevait depuis un long moment commençait à se gondoler pour former des mots. Bien malgré lui encore, le voile grisâtre sous lequel il se perdait se déchira par à-coups, lui laissant entrevoir des formes, des couleurs, qui le blessèrent plus encore que cette lame mordante. Parce que c'était bien ce dont il s'agissait ? Une épée incandescente avait pris possession de son corps, comme pour s'en extraire ou plus exactement, extirper des tréfonds de sa conscience une étincelle de vie… De cosmos.

_Existe !_ L'ordre claqua tel un coup de fouet dans son esprit. _J'ai besoin de toi, Shura du Capricorne, ils ont besoin de toi, _il_ a besoin de toi !_

Le toucher retrouvé le secouait, de plus en plus en fort, de plus en plus violemment, une voix pressante, désespérée, lui intimait de revenir. D'autres aussi, plus éloignées mais indubitablement présentes, inquiètes, angoissées mais aussi… Emplies d'espoir et de confiance. _Je_ _ne… suis… pas… seul._ La brûlure s'apaisa, mais demeura vigilante. _Aucun être humain ne doit demeurer seul._ _Il te faut lutter. Pour l'empêcher. Pour ne pas… que ça recommence. Je suis toi. Et tu es moi. Vis, Shura, vis ! Pour tous !_

* * *

« Laisse-le moi ! » Rugit Aldébaran si bien que Milo ne dut qu'à ses propres réflexes l'évitement d'un coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, trop saisi par la surprise. Il se déroba une fois de plus devant l'attaque du gardien, creusant son ventre effleuré par un pied vicieux avant de se rejeter en arrière vers le Taureau. Il était épuisé.

« Non mais ça va pas de gueuler comme ça ?! » Trouva-t-il cependant l'énergie de protester sans quitter des yeux son adversaire, visiblement tenté par une manœuvre d'encerclement. Son attention ne se détournait pas non plus de l'autre gardien, qu'il avait flanqué à terre quelques minutes auparavant. La technique préconisée par le Cancer faisait ses preuves, sans nul doute. Mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas le mérite d'être définitive.

« Et puis de toute manière, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » _… Dans ton état ? _

Aucun besoin cependant pour le Scorpion de rajouter à voix haute cette couche supplémentaire dont le brésilien avait conscience. Forcément. La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un battoir qui s'abattit sur son épaule, laquelle servit de béquille au Taureau pour se relever, chancelant de toute sa masse.

« Préviens, avant… » Maugréa Milo qui n'enroula pas moins son bras autour du large dos pour stabiliser son compagnon.

« Quelle volonté… Je suis impressionné. » Le gardien encore debout observait la scène, avec un sourire goguenard. « Mais la rancune n'est pas une notion très chevaleresque, il me semble.

- Toi, je vais te… » La voix caverneuse d'Aldébaran promettait une mise à mort incessamment sous peu, mais la menace n'entama en rien le flegme de leur adversaire.

« Allons bon, tu m'en veux donc à ce point là ? Je ne l'aurais pas cru de la part du gentil ruminant… Et puis d'abord, comment peux-tu être certain que c'est moi qui ai utilisé l'un de tes si précieux apprentis ? Si ça trouve, c'est peut-être lui - il désigna son alter ego d'un index négligent - ou alors un des trois autres, là-bas ? »

Le grec glissa un coup d'œil rapide en direction de la vaste esplanade dégagée, passage obligé pour parvenir aux Portes. Kanon et Aioros tenaient la place au beau milieu d'un nuage de poussière en suspension permanente autour des belligérants. Ils ne s'en laissaient pas compter, Milo en était persuadé. Mais à deux contre trois… Les renforts devenaient hautement indispensables. Et pour l'heure, Aldébaran et lui étaient les plus proches, et donc les plus susceptibles de leur venir en aide. De plus, compte tenu de l'état d'avancement des autres, plus loin… Mü et Dôkho devaient encore se débarrasser du dernier gardien, là-bas à l'entrée du canyon, Angelo paniquait et Shura… Les doigts du Scorpion se crispèrent autour du bras de son alter ego qui y répondit dans un tressaillement. _Shura, pour l'amour des Dieux, ne nous abandonne pas…_

Et il y avait Aiolia et aussi… Camus. _« Protège-le. »_ N'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper le Scorpion lorsque le Lion et lui s'étaient croisés. Certes, prière inutile compte tenu de la prudence naturelle du Verseau, mais les inquiétudes de Milo étaient plus fortes que ce genre de certitudes. Il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Et puis, le dire ne coûtait pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas… En tout cas, les choses ne se déroulaient pas trop mal non plus de ce côté-là.

Le Scorpion avait donc toute latitude pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent, sur les deux énergumènes agaçants et sur la protection de son compagnon, n'en déplaise à ce dernier. D'autant plus que le brésilien était tout… sauf dans son état normal. Il avait beau explorer ses souvenirs, jamais Milo ne l'avait vu étreint par une telle rage, une telle soif de… violence. Oui, il convenait d'admettre que c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Le Taureau était-il réellement en mesure de contrôler ce à quoi il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confronter ?

_« Tu n'es pas en état, Aldébaran ! » _Cette fois, le Scorpion ne plaisantait plus. _« Laisse-moi faire, qu'on en termine._

_- Et parce que tu crois que tu vas y arriver tout seul ?_

_- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, _soupira Milo tout en ravalant sa fierté. _Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces pour le moment où…_

_- Je me sens mieux._

_- Bourrique. »_

Et pour le lui prouver, le Taureau se détacha de l'appui du grec, déployant toute sa stature dans un canyon latéral qui parut soudain bien étroit.

« Toi ou tes semblables, c'est du pareil au même, asséna le brésilien. Il est absolument hors de question qu'un seul d'entre vous survive aujourd'hui.

- Rancunier et présomptueux par-dessus le marché !

- Non, réaliste. J'ai la justice de mon côté. »

Un éclat de rire méprisant ponctua la charge d'Aldébaran sur son interlocuteur qui parvint à l'éviter, non sans y laisser un coude qui adopta un angle diamétralement opposé à celui dont la nature l'avait doté. Milo grimaça mais l'autre ne parut pas se formaliser de cette avarie technique :

« La justice ? De quelle genre ? Ironisa-t-il, tout en se remettant en garde.

- Ce n'était que des enfants !

- Ah ? J'en déduis donc que si nous avions choisi des adultes, l'offense aurait été… moindre ? La justice revêt bien des…

- Ils étaient innocents ! Explosa Aldébaran, son cosmos approchant dangereusement les limites de la perception. Pourquoi eux ?!

- Tu viens toi-même de donner la réponse. Qui se méfierait de charmantes têtes blondes ? Et si j'en crois tes arguments, les adultes étant dépourvus de cette innocence qui t'est si chère, notre choix était le meilleur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas… » Le regard du Taureau vira à l'orage, tandis que les muscles de ses épaules puissantes roulaient sous sa peau luisante de sueur et de sang. « Vous ne pouvez _pas_ avoir été des êtres humains !

- Crois-tu ? Qui sait, peut-être avons-nous été nous aussi des enfants… De ces enfants que tes semblables et toi destinez à devenir des machines de guerre ? »

_Base militaire, site des Portes…_

Un ricanement ponctua l'ouverture des yeux de la grande silhouette sombre aux cheveux d'argent. Drôle de coïncidence, tout de même… Il se surprit curieux de connaître la réponse à une telle question, ou plus exactement de savoir ce que le Sanctuaire allait y répondre.

Demeuré immobile depuis bien trop d'heures, il se décolla de son mur et s'avança tout en s'étirant au milieu de la pièce de dimensions somme toute modestes mais dotée d'un triple blindage de plomb et creusée au dernier niveau de la base.

« Général, vous allez finir par nous donner le tournis ! » Le "nous" incluait Corman, les trois étrangers mais aussi le jeune Orwell et la soldatesque présente.

« Nous ne savons rien ! Tempêta le gradé, avec pour heureuse conséquence de stopper ses incessants va-et-vient. Cela fait des heures que ça dure ! Peut-être même qu'ils sont déjà morts, et nous…

- Si c'était le cas, notre présence ici n'aurait plus la moindre utilité. Quant à la vôtre… Le sursis, vous connaissez ? » Corman jeta un regard mauvais à son "invité", avant de le river sur les deux autres, assis en tailleur et les yeux fermés.

« Et eux ? A quoi ils jouent ?

- A colin-maillard ? » Suggéra l'homme en noir, non sans réprimer un petit rire devant l'explosion imminente de son interlocuteur. « Allons, général, calmez-vous. Ils se contentent de surveiller nos "amis" pour s'assurer de leur progression et, vous pouvez m'en croire, ils sont encore en vie. En espérant que cela vous rassure, bien entendu, acheva-t-il dans une courbette.

- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que depuis le début, vous les "suivez" ? Que vous pouvez "voir" ce qui passe là-bas dehors ?!

- Je serais curieux de savoir si on parle du même _début _mais… Oui, en l'occurrence, c'est tout à fait ça.

- Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites ?!

- Vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé. »

L'étranger aurait pu s'attendre à voir l'américain lui sauter à la gorge, au lieu de quoi il le vit s'affaler sur une chaise, hagard.

« Montrez-lui, vous deux. » L'étranger s'était dirigé vers ses acolytes et avait posé ses longs doigts fins et soignés sur l'épaule de l'un d'entre eux. Ils levèrent leurs mains, paumes tournées vers le haut, sous les yeux d'un Corman soudain attentif. L'air se troubla quelques secondes avant de se… vitrifier. Un pan de miroir s'était matérialisé dans la pièce, offrant une illusion si parfaite de solidité que lorsque les doigts du général s'avancèrent pour en éprouver la robustesse, leur propriétaire faillit basculer au travers, emporté par son élan.

« Simple réagencement moléculaire, pontifia l'étranger d'un ton négligent, sans modification toutefois de la nature même du matériau. Vous devriez regarder à présent. »

Regarder ? Quoi ? La question se dissipa dans l'esprit du général au moment même où il posa les yeux sur cette étrange fenêtre intangible. Ce qu'il y voyait…

En dépit du temps écoulé, le soleil luisait à l'extérieur avec toujours autant de férocité, malgré une course descendante largement amorcée. Le décor minéral et rougeâtre se profilait en arrière-plan, et devant s'agitaient des silhouettes. Leur contour demeurait relativement indécis, néanmoins, Corman n'éprouva pas de réelles difficultés à les reconnaître. Il devinait sans peine la présence du plus massif d'entre eux et, tout à côté de lui, l'un des nombreux grecs du lot. En dépit de l'incessante décomposition des images qui se succédaient les unes derrière les autres, ces dernières demeuraient assez longtemps pour imprimer la rétine des spectateurs. Ainsi que leur conscience. En vie, ils semblaient l'être, mais blessés. Sans doute sérieusement pour certains d'entre eux, ainsi que le général put s'en rendre compte tout au long de la revue des gens du Sanctuaire, disséminés dans le réseau rocheux. Depuis combien de temps… ? Un œil à l'horloge murale le renseigna : il était bientôt dix-neuf heures.

Quant à l'image des Portes, il n'en avait pas besoin pour l'instant. Aucun d'entre eux ne Les avait encore atteintes. Pourtant Elles se dressèrent brièvement devant lui, déformées par la surface en mouvement constant.

« Ils devraient y parvenir sans trop de difficultés. Enfin… Question de point de vue vous me direz, général, mais du moment qu'ils ne sont pas tout à fait morts devant Elles, il leur reste une chance. Ces gens-là sont plein de… ressources insoupçonnées. A tel point d'ailleurs qu'eux-mêmes n'en ont même pas conscience. »

L'homme en noir s'était tourné vers un Corman fasciné, dont l'attention demeurait rivée sur les Portes. « Il serait souhaitable pour vous comme pour nous qu'ils s'en rendent compte au moment opportun. Pour aujourd'hui bien sûr, mais aussi et surtout pour plus tard. »

* * *

Les mains des deux femmes s'étaient effleurées, le temps que la blonde s'assure de la solidité de la brune qui l'avait tranquillisée d'un sourire et d'une légère pression des doigts. A présent, Thétis se tenait aux côtés de Mü, visiblement soulagé de restreindre enfin le rayon de sa télékinésie permanente. Les longues minutes qu'avait réellement duré l'offensive précédente n'avaient pas été de trop, le troisième et dernier gardien s'étant déjà relevé pour faire face à suffisamment de chevaliers d'or pour lui faire prendre ses jambes à son cou sans se faire traiter de lâche. Pourtant, il demeurait là, en garde, le visage atone, et avec la plus totale inconscience de l'état de son corps, ensanglanté par les coups de la Balance et du Bélier. A peine s'il jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre de son alter ego.

« Tu vas finir comme lui, dit doucement l'atlante. Il te reste une chance de t'en sortir vivant. »

Saga eut un haut le corps. Depuis _quand_ se préoccupait-on du sort de ces… ces… êtres ? Il s'apprêtait à remettre le Bélier dans les rails du pragmatisme lorsque :

« Nous ne sommes pas vivants. » La voix était à l'image de la figure : sans timbre.

- Mais… Vous mourez, non ?

- Nous disparaissons, répondit l'autre sans suivre la direction du doigt de Thétis, pointé sur le cadavre.

- Vous étiez des êtres humains. »

Cela n'avait rien d'une question. Shaka observait le Gardien avec une telle attention que celui-ci finit par accrocher son regard sur la Vierge. « Vous étiez peut-être même… comme nous ? » L'autre ne répondit rien.

« Pourquoi ? » Thétis s'était avancée, un peu trop près au goût du Pope, néanmoins il réprima un réflexe le portant vers elle, sur l'injonction muette de sa compagne. « Pourquoi vous en prendre à nos proches ? C'est nous que vous vouliez !

- Parce que… C'est la règle.

- La règle ? »

Dôkho se dressait devant tous ces compagnons. Ce mot était soudain trop dissonant avec les bouleversements qu'il avait identifiés tantôt. Et l'évidence tranquille qui transpirait derrière cette affirmation ne laissait pas de l'interloquer. Néanmoins…

Il finit par identifier le tiraillement insistant qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs minutes, tout à coup submergé par un brutal sentiment d'urgence. Et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner vers l'atlante pour savoir que celui-ci le partageait. Angelo et Shura étaient en mauvaise posture. Il fallait en finir au plus vite.

« Elles affrontent le Sanctuaire, reprit l'autre de sa voix toujours aussi morne. C'est ainsi depuis que votre espèce s'est imposée définitivement au monde.

- Le but d'un combat est de le gagner, objecta Saga. Et pour cela tous les moyens sont bons, à commencer par affaiblir l'adversaire.

- C'est ce que nous avons fait.

- Je ne crois pas, non. »

Shaka et Mü pivotèrent vivement vers leur Pope, stupéfaits. Ce dernier poursuivit cependant, imperturbable :

« _Nous _avons supprimé certains des vôtres… Et _vous _n'avez pas pu nous empêcher d'être ici, aujourd'hui. Nous sommes venus, en dépit de ceux que nous avons laissés derrière nous. Vous avez échoué… Bien que je me demande si ce n'était pas là, votre volonté. »

Les traits du gardien parurent se… gondoler. L'espace de plusieurs secondes, chacun des présents eut l'impression particulièrement tenace que son visage se diluait, disparaissait en une face uniforme qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Rachel sentit son cœur rater un battement et sa bouche s'entrouvrit à la recherche d'un second souffle. La brûlure remonta le long de son épaule gauche comme le souffle rougeoyant de Leur voix retentissait dans ses pensées soudain figées :

_« Qu'êtes vous devenus ?... Voulez-vous vivre… ou mourir ? Saurez-vous où mènent vos existences ? Saurez-vous… Pourquoi ? »_

L'embrasement des Portes disparut aussi soudainement qu'il s'était manifesté et la Dothrakis ne dut la conservation de son équilibre qu'au pas incertain qu'elle esquissa en arrière. Bon sang… Elle avait fini par se persuader qu'elle n'aurait pas à subir Leur ingression avant de se retrouver physiquement confrontée à Elles. Mais c'était sans compter la petite voix insistante de son intuition qui n'avait eu de cesse de la prévenir de la surveillance dont elle faisait l'objet depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied dans ce fichu canyon. Leur présence ne s'était jamais démentie, pas à un seul instant. Et si elle avait eu besoin d'une confirmation… Un pli d'amertume tordit ses lèvres. Elles avaient tout pouvoir sur elle, se souvint-elle, ses pensées, ses sensations avaient plus d'une fois fait l'objet de Leur prise de contrôle. Et leur proximité mutuelle n'arrangeait rien en dépit de la protection diffuse des cosmos de ses compagnons. Elle était plus forte, elle le savait. Grâce à eux. Mais cette brutale survenance venait lui rappeler à quel point elle n'était rien face à Elles.

L'illusion se dissipait déjà quand la sollicitude inquiète du Pope se glissa sous ses barrières. Elle eut un signe de dénégation résignée. Quoi qu'il arrive à présent, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer, fût-ce sous l'attention vigilante de Celles qu'ils allaient devoir détruire. Mais pourquoi les laissaient-Elles poursuivre ? Elle fût tentée de partager cette question angoissante avec Saga, avant de se rétracter. A quoi bon… Lui-même se l'était déjà visiblement posé. Tout autant qu'elle, il avait conscience que d'une chiquenaude, Elles pouvaient les détruire. Et quelque chose leur disait à tous les deux que s'ils s'avouaient battus d'avance, cela se produirait, immanquablement.

* * *

En dépit des termes employés, les yeux du gardien demeuraient implacablement vides. Un instant, Milo se demanda s'il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire. Possible, décida-t-il en son for intérieur, tout en ayant l'impression confuse que ces mots étaient dépourvus de tout ressentiment. Néanmoins ils avaient fait mouche. Le Scorpion vit le pied droit de son alter ego glisser en arrière dans la poussière et son genou fléchir de quelques degrés.

« Nous… Nous existons pour protéger. Pour sauver. C'est pour cela que nous sommes là, aujourd'hui. Peu importe ce que vous avez bien pu être, le choix que tes semblables et toi avez fait ne vous autorise plus à juger. » Même s'il était quelque peu désarçonné, Aldébaran avait répondu avec une conviction à l'aune de sa carrure. « Vous ne tuerez pas d'autres enfants.

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Les humains s'en chargeront très bien tout seuls. A commencer par vous puisque vous ne parviendrez pas à rétablir l'équilibre.

- Celui que vous voulez détruire, plutôt.

- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que… » Un autre éclat de rire bref ponctua la réponse du gardien. « C'est _vous_ qui avez failli, ne l'oublie pas. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? Mais c'est qu'il faut sortir un peu, mon grand ! »

La contre-attaque fut si fulgurante que seule la souplesse de contorsionniste du grec sauva la tête du Taureau, d'un revers destiné à être mortel. Intercalé entre les deux opposants, Milo avait arqué son dos d'une telle manière que sa jambe lancée par-dessus sa tête stoppa net le coude meurtrier, ce qui en fit un second hors d'état de nuire.

« Les choses vont devenir un peu plus difficiles pour toi on dirait. » Commenta le Scorpion sur un ton tranquille avant de s'éloigner derechef et de se diriger vers le second gardien en passe de se relever.

Quitte à parler d'équilibre… Au moins l'égalité était-elle rétablie entre le Taureau et son adversaire. Tous deux physiquement diminués, le combat avait toutes les chances de reprendre mais aussi et surtout de tourner à l'avantage du plus solide des deux, à savoir le brésilien. Aussi le grec décida-t-il de reporter toute son attention sur celui qui, à présent, lui faisait de nouveau face.

« Tu ne te sens pas concerné ? » La voix moqueuse du premier gardien lui parvenait. « Si tu es aux côtés de ton ami si noble, c'est que tu dois partager ses convictions, non ? » Milo agita la main comme pour chasser une mouche inopportune :

« Si vous pouviez me laisser en dehors de votre conversation, j'apprécierais. Mais continuez, hein, ne vous gênez pas pour moi… J'ai de quoi m'occuper.

- Voyons voir… Je serais curieux de savoir si tu es aussi persuadé que ton compagnon que le monde tel qu'il est mérite d'être sauvé. Ou plutôt… Non : penses-tu être capable de contribuer à son amélioration ?

- Il est toujours aussi bavard, ton copain ? » Répondit indirectement le Scorpion en s'adressant à son autre adversaire qui, lui, n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de piper mot. Malgré le détachement qu'il s'obligeait à afficher, le grec était suffisamment agacé par la question qui venait de lui être posée pour éprouver quelques difficultés à se concentrer exclusivement sur le corps à corps qu'il était en train de mener. D'autant plus que son seul objectif était la tête de son opposant et que ce dernier semblait l'avoir un peu trop bien compris pour avoir la gentillesse de lui faciliter la tâche. Un genou bien ajusté heurta sa hanche et, déséquilibré, il trébucha, ce qui lui valut non seulement trois doigts enfoncés cruellement sous ses côtes, pile au droit du foie, mais aussi un poing sur le côté de la mâchoire, soit deux dents en moins. Il faillit s'étouffer avec ces dernières lorsque Aldébaran l'interpella :

« Milo, réponds-lui. »

Le grec jeta un coup d'œil stupéfait – et offensé – à son camarade pour constater que ce dernier ne daignait même pas le regarder, tout entier concentré sur son adversaire qui lui-même s'ingéniait à réduire ses ouvertures.

« Milo ! » Répéta le Taureau un peu plus fort. L'interpellé esquiva un balayage au ras du sol que l'autre avait jugé pertinent au regard de l'apparente distraction du Scorpion. Mal lui en prit car toujours en extension dans son saut d'évitement – et bon sang, avec sa lourdeur, cela n'avait rien d'une sinécure – le grec parvint à abattre ses deux poings sur le crâne du gardien dont la figure s'éclata contre le sol comme une pastèque trop mûre.

« Tout le monde mérite de survivre, finit-il par répondre, benoîtement.

- Même dans ce monde-là ? » Leur second adversaire avait glissé de côté, imité par Aldébaran. « Même dans ce monde… que tu as découvert malgré toi ? Celui que tu as failli tuer ce soir-là mérite donc de vivre ? »

_Mais, comment… ? _Le regard interrogateur que lui lança le Taureau à ce moment-là le convainquit qu'il n'avait pas su masquer sa stupéfaction. Espionné ? Non, il l'aurait vu, deviné ! Le souvenir de la fuite d'Angelo à Paris, que le Cancer lui avait narrée brièvement, lui revint en mémoire. L'italien avait su détecter ses ennemis. Et lui ? Aurait-il pu en faire autant vu l'endroit – ce bouge infâme - et les préoccupations qui le taraudaient ce fameux soir ? Et même si c'était vrai, même si effectivement ils avaient eu des Gardiens aux trousses, dans ce cas pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas attaqués à eux ?

Sa cervelle se mit à déverser le flot des mois et des semaines passés. Des innocents, des _civils_ avaient été attaqués par les gardiens pour blesser, heurter ses alter ego. Pour les faire… douter. Mais dans son cas, ou celui de Camus, ce genre d'attaches extérieures n'existait pas. Même le Sanctuaire ne comptait pas. Enfin, pas… vraiment. Seul l'autre…

Les gardiens n'avaient pas eu besoin d'intervenir. Evidemment, nul besoin de l'ingérence d'un tiers dans leur cas, ils s'étaient fait souffrir mutuellement tout seuls comme des grands. Les Portes et leurs sbires n'avaient eu qu'à… "regarder" ? La question légitime que Milo était en droit de se poser en cet instant, à savoir par quel fichu moyen ils avaient pu être observés de la sorte, ne l'effleura même pas. La fureur avait déjà tout recouvert.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! S'insurgea-t-il. Aucun droit de…

- Tiens ? C'est la conception de _ta_ justice ? Encore une ? Allons, c'est donc un tel monde que tu veux préserver, avec de tels êtres ? Ou bien… Ça dépend des moments ? De ton… humeur ? Ces… enfants auxquels le chevalier du Taureau semble vouloir inculquer les notions les plus nobles, que penses-tu, toi, leur opposer comme modèle ? Celui du parfait petit être humain ? Egoïste et lâche ? Celui qui fait passer ses intérêts individuels avant tout le reste ? A moins que… »

Le reste se perdit dans un gargouillis informe. La main de Milo avait crocheté la gorge du gardien, l'ongle de son index devenu écarlate planté dans la carotide.

« Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un pantin dans ton genre. » Grinça-t-il d'une voix métallique, avant de lui déchirer la trachée puis de le repousser avec vigueur du plat du pied. Le sang dégouttait de ses doigts encore crispés lorsqu'il se retourna vers Aldébaran.

« C'est vrai, Milo ? Demanda doucement ce dernier avec une tristesse ineffable dans la voix. C'est vrai, ce qu'il dit ? Tu as voulu faire un usage personnel de ta force pour te venger sur un inno…

- Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas. Tu n'étais pas là.

- Mais j'ai _vu_. En Camus, en toi. Mais cela, tu ne nous l'as pas montré. Je suis sûr que même lui ne le sait pas.

- Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je ne l'ai _pas _fait de toute façon.

- Mais tu en as eu honte. »

Le Scorpion se mordit les lèvres :

« J'étais en colère, je…

- Tu savais que tu n'en avais pas le droit. Tu as prêté serment.

- Oui, je sais, je sais ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Que je ne suis pas comme toi, Aldébaran ? Et bien voilà, sois satisfait, je ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville, j'ai beau être un chevalier d'or moi aussi, je n'ai ni tes qualités, ni ta noblesse, ni ton honnêteté et encore moins ton cœur !

- Et pourtant… Tu es là.

- Oui, mais… »

Le sourire soudain serein du brésilien lui coupa net le sifflet. Le Taureau posait sur lui un regard bienveillant qui n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec ses précédentes interrogations douloureuses. Il le vit s'ébranler dans sa direction, le soleil se cacha lorsque son ombre massive tomba sur lui, et les épaules du Scorpion ployèrent sous l'étreinte vigoureuse dont il fut soudain gratifié. La voix de stentor d'Aldébaran l'assourdit :

« Je ne sais pas exactement où se situe la vérité, mais j'ai envie de croire qu'elle est de notre côté. »

Le Taureau avait relevé la tête et s'adressa au gardien, toujours debout à quelques mètres de là en dépit du sang qui bouillonnait et débordait ses chairs déchiquetées :

« Du mien… Comme du sien. Ce qui sauvera le monde, ce sera sa foi en lui-même. Et nous lui donnerons cette chance.

- Serez-vous assez forts pour cela ? »

Il ne s'agissait plus de provocation. La question était sincère. Le brésilien eut une hésitation puis sourit de nouveau :

« Nous allons vous le prouver. »

* * *

_« Tu es prête ? »_

Rachel sursauta, sentant les regards de Saga et de l'indien converger vers elle au moment même où la voix d'Aldébaran la sollicitait.

_« Je… » _

L'écho des cosmos du Taureau et du Scorpion recouvrait ceux, déjà lointains, de la Vierge et des Poissons. Le laps de temps était court… Avait-elle suffisamment récupéré pour se permettre d'enchaîner son aide à destination de Milo et d'Aldébaran et son intervention prochaine que déjà Dôkho sollicitait du regard ? Le bras du Pope se glissa sous le sien tandis que d'un sourire, Shaka l'encourageait. Les encourageait, tous les deux. Elle leva les yeux vers l'aîné des jumeaux. Lui ne souriait pas mais la confiance se lisait dans son regard. Oh, bien sûr, toute trace d'inquiétude ne s'y était pas encore dissipée mais, enfin…

_« Allez-y. »

* * *

_

Ainsi qu'ils s'y attendaient en vertu des informations que leurs camarades leur avaient fournies, le néant naquit au même instant, et s'enfla à la même vitesse que leurs deux cosmos. Aldébaran et Milo en maintenaient néanmoins un contrôle parfait. Si parfait que le Scorpion décida de s'accorder une petite fantaisie. _« Pour notre sécurité. »_ Glissa-t-il au travers du surmonde à destination de son alter ego qui acquiesça.

Le grec laissa le brésilien prendre plus de champ, l'aura de ce dernier franchissant un cran supplémentaire dans son expansion, histoire d'attirer par la même l'attention du gardien qui leur faisait face. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de sa manœuvre, Milo redirigea instantanément son propre cosmos vers leur autre opposant, toujours inconscient, et en réorganisa la structure. Vigilante, Restriction se positionna autour du corps sans réaction. Le Scorpion n'y déversa que le strict minimum d'intensité, juste assez, dans tous les cas, pour fournir de quoi grignoter à sa victime le temps de se débarrasser de l'autre.

Les deux auras dorées convergèrent pour ne plus former bientôt qu'un seul et même embrasement. Les liens qui les entravaient si étroitement témoignaient d'une solidité nouvelle, plus tangible encore que celle qu'ils avaient déjà expérimentée sur Star Hill.

_« Milo, tu as mérité ta place et ton rang. N'en doute plus jamais._

_- Merci… Aldébaran. »_

Une même clameur jaillit de leurs poitrines lorsqu'en moins d'une seconde ils offrirent puis reçurent en retour la totale amplification de leurs puissances. Et lorsque Antarès jaillit, portée par la force de la gigantesque corne du Taureau, chacun d'eux eut l'impression de percevoir avec une acuité saisissante la multitude et la complexité des chaînes qui les reliaient à tous leurs compagnons. Et ce ne fut pas vraiment seuls qu'ils détruisirent leur adversaire.

De celui-ci, il ne restait que les quatre membres, épars dans la poussière. Tout le reste avait été vaporisé, l'essentiel du corps bien entendu, mais aussi une bonne partie de la falaise de grès. A vrai dire… Ils découvraient ensemble l'aspect du canyon voisin au travers la trouée ainsi créée. Notant à part lui que le Great Horn était définitivement une attaque qu'il valait mieux étudier à distance respectable, Milo rejoignit Aldébaran aux pieds desquels gisait le second gardien, réveillé, mais toujours prisonnier de Restriction.

« Tu le finis ? Suggéra le grec.

- Et pourquoi pas toi ?

- Ce n'est pas très amusant sur eux, ils ne sentent pas la douleur.

- Milo…

- Je plaisante. »

Finalement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit usage d'un arcane particulier. Profitant des derniers résidus de l'association de leurs cosmos, ils lancèrent conjointement leurs poings chargés d'énergie vers ce qui restait du visage du gardien, détruisant crâne, cervelle et par la même occasion, le dernier de leurs obstacles. Kanon et Aioros les attendaient.

* * *

Kanon se secoua. Et de trois.

_« Saga ?_

_- Pas le moment ! »_

Le stress de son jumeau lui arracha une grimace. Son frère donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait à Rachel, il le savait et sa tension ne cessait de croître proportionnellement à celle du Pope. Il fallait au plus vite trouver le moment pour… Milo et Aldébaran en avaient terminé et se dirigeaient à présent vers le Sagittaire et le cadet des Antinaïkos. Allons, bientôt.

Il était cerné par ses deux adversaires. Quand ce n'était pas l'un, c'était l'autre, voire le troisième, et malgré le rythme qu'Aioros et lui avaient fini par imprimer à l'affrontement, ils étaient encore bien trop souvent débordés. Leur puissance physique avait néanmoins fini par s'accorder avec l'excès de gravité et ils parvenaient tous les deux à tenir la dragée haute aux trois gardiens. Mais si ces derniers subissaient des dommages sans en être affaiblis, c'était loin d'être leur cas, à eux. A chaque respiration, ses côtes fêlées se rappelaient à son bon souvenir. Quant à Aioros… Kanon balaya du pied le masque d'argent du Sagittaire. Celui-ci venait de le perdre et du sang suintait à la commissure de ses lèvres. A quelques mètres de là, Aioros secouait la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Le choc avait dû être rude.

Les deux gardiens s'ébranlèrent simultanément pour prendre Kanon en tenaille.

_« Venez, mes petits… » _

Un rictus supplémentaire déforma un peu plus sa bouche tandis qu'il se mettait en garde. Encore un peu… Se ramassant sur lui-même, il s'arracha du sol dès que l'air autour de lui se compressa. Et il ne sentit rien d'autre qu'un effleurement, celui des poings de ses deux opposants qui se télescopèrent juste en dessous de lui. Ou comment en aligner deux pour le prix d'un, une évidence dont le jumeau du Pope leur démontra la véracité en retombant sur les épaules de l'un pour assommer l'autre, avant d'entraîner le premier par le cou jusqu'au premier rocher venu, si possible proéminent et doté d'arêtes aigues.

« Aioros, ça va ? »

Un choc sourd l'avait fait pivoter vers le Sagittaire… Pour constater que, oui, ça ne se passait pas trop mal finalement. D'un coup de tête bien placé, l'autre grec avait étourdi le troisième gardien avant de le soulever et de le faire passer par-dessus son épaule, et de retomber sur lui pour lui briser une jambe et un bras. Un tarif appréciable qui fit oublier momentanément à l'aîné des Xérakis son œil enflé et son poignet cassé.

« Ils arrivent, commenta-t-il, essoufflé, ses deux mains posées sur ses cuisses, légèrement penché en avant.

- Oui, il était temps. Ton frère ?

- Hum… » Les sourcils d'Aioros se froncèrent. « Je n'aime pas quand il se bat comme ça.

- Comme un Lion ? Le taquina Kanon.

- Comme un Lion… a qui on aurait volé sa proie. Il se laisse dominer par sa colère.

- Bah, fais-lui un peu confiance. »

Le Gémeau fit craquer ses épaules en s'étirant, sans perdre cependant de vue ses deux "amis" du moment.

« Tu veux qu'on échange ? » Kanon sursauta :

- Pardon ?

- Je t'en prends un si tu veux, fit le Sagittaire en désignant du menton le gardien assommé le plus proche de lui.

- On va bien voir lequel se relève le premier. »

Parce qu'ils allaient se relever. Ils se relevaient toujours. Kanon étouffa un soupir d'exaspération. A deux contre trois, ils n'étaient pas près de s'en débarrasser de ceux-là. Et autant que Milo et Aldébaran récupèrent un peu avant de les rejoindre, message qu'il leur fit passer via le surmonde.

En silence, Aioros opina du chef avant que la partie défigurée de son visage ne se contracte sous ses boucles brunes.

« Merde ! »

Kanon avait serré les poings. Shura venait de disparaître, ou presque. C'était à peine si l'un et l'autre percevaient les dernières étincelles de sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Ils s'entre-regardèrent, avec appréhension.

« Son cosmos… C'est comme s'il était… dévoré… » Le regard du Sagittaire s'assombrit : « Par tous les dieux… Il s'est fait piéger. »

Kanon demeura silencieux quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur son compagnon. Son ton était froid :

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'ici. Et Angelo est avec lui.

- Tu crois qu'il…

- Il est increvable, ce type. Il fera ce qu'il faut pour le ramener. »

Evidemment que le Gémeau était inquiet. Il pouvait bien se draper derrière sa dureté, Aioros devinait son angoisse. Et pour Shura, et pour son frère, et pour Rachel. Il la décelait d'autant plus facilement que lui-même s'empêtrait tout autant dans les liens qui les unissaient tous. En ce qui le concernait, et bien qu'il ne fût pas en mesure de l'avouer, il admettait qu'Aiolia d'un côté, et Rachel de l'autre, ça faisait beaucoup pour un seul homme. Mais il avait voué toute sa confiance au Pope et ce, dans tous les domaines. _« Puisses-tu la sauver et nous sauver tous… »

* * *

_

Le gardien ne rajouta rien à la démonstration du Pope, se contentant de promener son regard vide sur ses opposants, avant de laisser libre cours à son propre "cosmos".

Tout en se mettant en garde dans le même temps que Dôkho, le Bélier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le terme ne galvaudait pas tant que cela la nature intrinsèque de cette absence de matière. Après tout, le vide n'était-il pas partie intégrante de l'univers ? Ses alter ego et lui en détenaient une parcelle, avaient grandi avec sa conscience chevillée au corps. A l'inverse de ceux qui y avaient déjà été confrontés, Mü découvrait ce néant… Mais ne parvenait pas à s'en effrayer. Sans doute sa sérénité se communiqua-t-elle à la Balance tant la paix dans laquelle s'enveloppait à présent le chinois ne souffrait pas la moindre faille. A l'instar du mur de cristal que l'atlante, d'un geste ample du bras, dressa entre eux et leur adversaire.

Bien sûr, ce dernier fut l'objet de l'avidité du vide et à cet égard, il ne fit bientôt pas le moindre doute pour tous leurs compagnons que tout bien pesé, les gardiens ne paraissaient pas véritablement contrôler leur pouvoir. Leur aura se manifestait uniquement dès lors que la moindre particule de cosmos s'échauffait aux alentours. Une sorte de réflexe inné en quelque sorte, la réaction la plus passive qui soit face à l'occurrence d'une action contraire.

Le front de Thétis se plissa sous l'effet d'une soudaine pitié. Le gardien ne leur avait pas menti : il n'était plus vivant. Oui, sans doute avait-il été un être humain par le passé, certainement avait-il choisi de s'affranchir de l'espèce à laquelle il appartenait. Mais pour devenir quoi ? Une pauvre chose dénuée de tout sentiment, de tout libre arbitre, un outil pour Elles qui ne donnaient pas l'impression de s'en préoccuper. Leur adversaire savait qu'il allait _disparaître_ mais il n'en poursuivait pas moins son but, inlassablement. Elle se mordit les lèvres à l'idée d'avoir comparé ces êtres à Angelo, et plus encore au souvenir de le lui avoir signifié. Il était vrai que n'importe lequel de leur caste était en mesure de se décider pour le choix d'une telle "existence" mais, sans être en mesure de se le figurer clairement, elle était persuadée qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parviendrait jamais à un telle extrémité. Dussent les autres aller contre sa volonté pour cela. Voire même le regarder lutter contre lui-même. A cette idée, l'autre tension, insistante, douloureuse, qui avait cru dans son cœur au fur et à mesure que Shura se dissolvait dans l'oubli commença à s'apaiser. Ce qu'il avait repoussé était revenu pour le sauver.

Shaka et elle se reculèrent, laissant Saga et Rachel à quelques mètres du premier axe. Le mur tenait encore debout malgré la progression du néant qui s'aplatissait contre la paroi d'énergie pure pour la grignoter et la dissoudre petit à petit. L'atlante eut un dernier regard pour le gardien ; le repos avait-il encore un sens pour cet être ? Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il lui reste des souvenirs de l'humain qu'il avait été. Et Mü doutait que cela fût le cas. Car sinon, pourquoi vouloir absolument détruire le creuset dont il était issu ?

Il échangea un ultime silence avec Dôkho, leurs assentiments simultanés se retrouvant dans le surmonde au moment où leurs cosmos s'enflammaient. L'or pur du Bélier se mêla à celui aux reflets de bronze de la Balance et le mur de cristal s'évanouit brusquement pour laisser les cent dragons de Rozan se ruer vers le néant. Ce dernier avait toute latitude pour les absorber et les détruire, mais c'était sans compter sa plus parfaite opposition, à savoir la lumière absolue. Celle d'une explosion stellaire. L'aura de l'atlante s'enfla démesurément pour se colorer de toutes les nuances du spectre, jusqu'à aveugler ses alter ego et à noyer Dôkho sous sa puissance.

La Dothrakis, soufflée par le contrecoup de l'énergie qu'elle venait de libérer, dérapa de plusieurs mètres dans la poussière. Cette fois… Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se rendre compte que la poussière à ses pieds avait pris une couleur uniformément dorée. Le halo des cosmos de ses compagnons ? Ou sa propre vue altérée par la puissance qui tardait à se résorber dans ses veines ? Et ses mains tendues devant elle… Elles tremblaient.

Saga, quant à lui, s'il demeura solidement campé sur ses jambes, sentit le sang se retirer de son visage devant cette déferlante de forces brutes combinées. Le paisible Bélier n'avait décidément rien à envier à celui qui avait été son maître et père spirituel. Et Dôkho… Oui, décidément, le Pope peu soucieux de sa propre santé pouvait faire une croix sur la dernière espérance qui lui demeurait de conserver un tel niveau, lorsqu'il aurait atteint le même âge.

* * *

La déclinaison du soleil s'était considérablement accentuée lorsque le Taureau et le Scorpion rejoignirent leurs compagnons. A l'écart de tout adversaire et surtout de toute forme de néant imprévisible, les deux hommes en avaient profité pour utiliser un peu de leurs cosmos respectifs : si leurs plaies n'avaient pas disparu, du moins les plus profondes d'entre elles avaient été tant bien que mal cautérisées. Et même sans être de toute première fraîcheur, leurs forces raffermies étaient plus que bienvenues.

Les trois gardiens marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en les voyant apparaître. Oh, pas bien long, pas assez en tout cas pour permettre à Kanon et Aioros, toujours embringués dans leurs corps à corps, de prendre l'avantage.

« On s'y remet ? Suggéra Aldébaran, serrant et desserrant le poing, déjà tout prêt à prendre son élan. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du grec :

- Oh mais après toi, je t'en prie ! »

Au moment même où ils se lançaient dans la mêlée, Kanon se recula de plusieurs mètres, les laissant stopper ses deux poursuivants. Il n'y aurait pas de moment plus idéal que celui-ci. Un dernier coup d'œil du côté d'Aioros… Il allait falloir faire vite, de toute manière, il ne pourrait pas tromper le Sagittaire. Mais une fois qu'il serait mis devant le fait accompli… Une ultime fraction de seconde, un dernier doute l'assaillit. Lui et son jumeau s'apprêtaient à bousculer l'ordre établi, et il leur fallait espérer qu'ils n'allaient pas commettre la pire des erreurs.

_« C'est bon ? »_ Plus le temps de tergiverser, le Pope avait perçu les intentions de son frère avant même qu'il ne les lui exprime.

_- De mon côté, oui. Tout dépend de toi. »_

L'aîné des Antinaïkos laissa une dernière fois son regard errer en direction de sa compagne. Elle se redressait, un peu plus loin, pour reprendre son souffle. Toute son attention était dirigée vers le Bélier et la Balance, en passe d'achever leur adversaire.

_« Kanon, vas-y ! »_

Ce n'était qu'une ligne. Verticale, en deux dimensions apparentes. Le Pope perçut pourtant la déformation de l'espace dans son dos, un pli curieux de la réalité qui se creusa légèrement. Et lorsqu'il lança subrepticement sa main en arrière, cette dernière rencontra des doigts plus que familiers, jaillis de nulle part. Une voix sans provenance chuchota à son oreille :

« Tu es prêt ?... Alors dans ce cas… »

Le Pope se laissa gober par la brèche dimensionnelle… Laquelle régurgita Kanon aussi sec. L'échange n'avait pas duré plus d'une milliseconde.

Pourtant le cadet des jumeaux n'eut même pas le temps de se composer un air dégagé : les talons de Rachel avaient déjà pivoté dans sa direction, les sourcils de la jeune femme se muant peu à peu en deux accents circonflexes ébahis :

« Qu'est-ce que… Kanon ! »

La stupéfaction ne dura guère cependant et laissa très vite la place à deux accents d'un tout autre ordre au-dessus du regard soudain fulminant de la jeune femme :

« Non mais vous êtes complètement dingues ?! » Il leva les mains en guise d'apaisement :

« Je vais t'ex… »

* * *

Cette fois, ce fut Aiolia qui écarta le Verseau d'un violent coup d'épaule lorsque le gardien se redressa aux pieds du français, avec une vitesse par trop incompatible avec la capacité de mouvement des deux chevaliers d'or. Entraîné par son propre poids, Camus se retrouva projeté à plusieurs mètres de leur adversaire et sa tête alla heurter la falaise de grès. D'instinct, ses doigts fourragèrent sa chevelure à l'arrière de son crâne à la recherche du chaud liquide qu'ils s'attendaient à trouver. Ils ne furent pas déçus. S'arrachant à la roche, il fonça sur le dos laissé sans protection du gardien aux prises avec le Lion, qui ne le lâchait pas d'un centimètre. Les deux s'étaient engagés dans un corps à corps étroit, au sein duquel les poings et les genoux du Lion étaient assénés avec une telle cadence que l'autre n'avait pas d'autre choix que de consacrer toute son attention à ses esquives et ses ripostes.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Camus n'avait jamais été étouffé par ce genre de scrupules : les pointes de ses deux coudes s'enfoncèrent dans la clavicule du gardien dont le corps ploya sous le choc, mettant fort à propos sa mâchoire au niveau du genou d'Aiolia. Un craquement sinistre ponctua le bris de la dentition avant que le sang ne jaillisse des lèvres fendues sur toute leur largeur. Le lion s'arracha au sol en deux bonds, pour s'éloigner.

Plus loin, Kanon et Aioros tenaient le choc, il le savait. Quand bien même il se devait de consacrer toute son attention au combat qu'il était en train de mener, le grec ne pouvait s'empêcher de réserver une petite part de son esprit à la surveillance de son aîné. Le monde à l'envers ? Sûrement pas, la présence du Sagittaire, perceptible à la lisière de sa conscience, le confortait dans l'idée que son grand frère s'inquiétait tout autant pour lui. Mais pour la première fois, Aiolia avait l'impression d'être son égal. Peu importait les raisons et les manipulations qui les avaient tous menés en ce lieu et en ce jour, le ressenti de sa propre force et les certitudes quant à son engagement plein et entier dominaient largement. De doutes, il n'en avait plus. Même la peur de mourir l'avait déserté.

Les seules choses qui lui manquaient à présent étaient ce calme et ce stoïcisme dont Camus faisait preuve tout à côté de lui. La chaleur suffocante faisait ruisseler la sueur sur les tempes du Verseau, sa pommette droite s'ornait de profondes entailles, le sang qui gouttait depuis sa mâchoire constellait l'étoffe claire de son tee-shirt. Mais rien dans son visage ne trahissait la moindre gêne ou la moindre douleur. Quant à son regard, il demeurait pur et glacé. Volontaire.

Survivre et revenir. Il n'y avait jamais pensé de la sorte, mais le français commençait à trouver ces deux idées relativement séduisantes. Et si elles trouvaient corps dans un monde qui soit à peu près supportable, il ne s'en porterait que mieux. Mais pas seul. Avec Milo, bien sûr, mais aussi avec les autres.

La projection d'une vie subitement dépourvue de ce qui avait été construit au cours des mois passés lui apparut si absurde qu'il la chassa illico de ses pensées. Quant à comprendre pourquoi cette idée lui répugnait autant, il n'était pas bien certain d'en être capable. Et encore moins d'avoir envie de se poser la question. Il savait juste… qu'il lui incombait de se donner cette chance.

Il regarda le Gardien se relever, tout en demeurant à l'écoute des échos en provenance de la Dothrakis. Ce qu'il en déduisit le conforta dans sa décision, tant elle semblait pour l'heure tenir le choc, et le rassura dans le même temps. Là-bas, en direction des Portes, Aldébaran et Milo s'en étaient finalement sortis. Effleurant brièvement l'esprit du Scorpion, lequel lui adressa une pensée d'encouragement en retour, il se redressa. Leur tour n'allait pas tarder. Sans doute Aiolia dut-il percevoir une impression similaire car il se déplaça latéralement pour fermer le passage vers l'avant-garde.

« Il suffit qu'un seul vous manque. »

Le poing du Lion se desserra sous l'effet de la surprise, quant à Camus, il prit un air ennuyé. Il avait toujours détesté les adversaires bavards et s'était pris à espérer que celui-ci conserverait son mutisme jusqu'à sa fin. Or, non seulement il ne semblait pas disposé à se taire, mais il prit soin en sus de cracher dans la poussière les débris de dents qui le gênaient pour poursuivre :

« Un seul, et vous échouerez. D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas déjà le cas ? »

Le Lion s'apprêtait à rétorquer vertement lorsqu'un poing d'acier lui broya les entrailles. Et le cœur. _Shura ?_ Il glissa un coup d'œil hésitant vers Camus dont il vit la glotte amorcer un aller-retour brutal. Lui aussi avait perçu le soudain éloignement du Capricorne.

« D'autres candidats ? » Le gardien étira un ersatz de sourire et, tout en se remettant en garde, il pivota vers le Verseau :

« Toi ? Après tout, es-tu bien certain de vouloir sauver ce que tu es ? Le monde dans lequel tu t'es vautré mérite-t-il d'être sauvegardé, selon toi ? »

Camus flaira le piège et coupant court aux protestations naissantes du Lion, répliqua d'un ton froid :

« Ce qu'est ma vie m'a mené jusqu'ici. Pour te tuer. Cela me semble être une réponse suffisante. »

L'autre sembla sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, mais parut se raviser. _Je ne crains pas mon passé,_ laissa échapper le français de ses pensées, lesquelles furent perçues tant par le Lion que par tous ses camarades. _Et ce monde a fait de moi ce que je suis. Je ne le condamnerai pas au nom de mes propres erreurs. _

« Ce que tes semblables et toi avez pourtant fait, je me trompe ? » Il avait repris à haute voix, ne doutant pas que leur adversaire avait lui aussi perçu sa décision. « Aujourd'hui, vous n'avez pas d'autres motivations que les Leurs.

- En effet… Tu te trompes. »

L'air se troublait petit à petit autour du gardien, et Camus lança un regard d'avertissement à son compagnon. A présent, même lui percevait les vibrations du cosmos du Lion, peinant à se maintenir derrière ses barrières.

« Le déséquilibre que vous avez créé est trop important, reprit le gardien. Votre espèce a oublié ce qu'elle est et d'où elle vient. Tôt ou tard, vous finirez par vous autodétruire, mais à un prix tel que c'est le monde lui-même qui devra le payer. Et de cela, il n'en est pas question, le parasite ne tuera pas ce qui lui a donné vie.

- C'est donc ainsi que vous comprenez Leurs objectifs ? Avec vos yeux… d'humains ? » Le tour incongru que prenaient les échanges eut au moins le mérite de désarçonner suffisamment le grec pour que son aura revienne à un niveau moins dangereux, la noirceur autour de leur opposant diminuant d'autant.

_« De quoi parles-tu, Camus ?_

_- Plus tard. »_

« Si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, au complet, c'est parce que vous ne nous avez pas tués lorsque vous en aviez l'occasion. Je pourrais vous demander pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allés au bout de vos convictions… Mais je n'en ferai rien. Parce que vous n'en connaissez pas la réponse. »

Le Verseau l'avait déstabilisé. Le néant vacilla, laissant entrevoir un autre vide, celui d'un visage chiffonné dont le sourire narquois avait disparu. Tout de même… Camus aurait bien aimé tirer quelque indice de ce gardien, quitte à devoir entretenir la conversation. Au moins, disposait-il de la confirmation de ce qu'il avait deviné depuis de nombreuses semaines : détruire les Portes n'était pas la finalité la plus évidente de la présence du Sanctuaire en ce jour de solstice.

Le regard du Lion, dont la luminosité était curieusement entachée d'un voile pensif, pesait sur lui. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus le temps de partager ses pensées. Leurs cosmos respectifs avaient retrouvé un chemin dégagé vers celui de la Dothrakis et déjà, ils percevaient la mise en place de l'harmonie qui leur était propre.

* * *

Le hoquet fut si soudain et si violent qu'Angelo en lâcha les épaules de l'espagnol, l'empreinte de ses doigts profondément enfoncée dans les chairs. Abasourdi, il le dévisagea tandis qu'il s'ébrouait, plié en deux dans la poussière, tel un noyé miraculé.

« Tu… »

Le Cancer avait comme un doute, qui fut balayé par le regard sombre mais de nouveau lumineux qui se posa sur lui. Et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa :

« Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! Qu'est-ce qui…

- C'est pas le moment Angelo ! »

D'un revers brusque, Shura balaya l'italien qui s'en alla valdinguer, le plus loin possible du chemin de son alter ego. L'offensive du gardien fut stoppée net par l'épaule du Capricorne à demi-relevé, qui se ramassa suffisamment sur lui-même pour repousser son adversaire à plusieurs mètres de là.

« Il faut toujours finir proprement son travail, grinça l'espagnol, un rictus mauvais déformant sa bouche. Dommage que tu n'aies pas continué.

- On peut remettre ça, si tu veux.

- Oh, mais on y compte bien ! »

Angelo se dressait derrière Shura et déjà leurs deux cosmos s'enflammaient de concert, s'entremêlant, or rougeâtre crépitant contre or martelé, le long d'étroites volutes flamboyantes pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une seule et même entité.

« Si vous y tenez… Cela m'ennuierait de vous séparer ! »

La gravité s'accentua brutalement, la béance du néant occultant le minéral autour du gardien pour créer un vortex dans lequel chaque particule physique, aspirée, s'annihilait l'une après l'autre.

« Faudrait pas trop traîner, souffla le Cancer. J'espère qu'elle… »

* * *

Rachel ravala sèchement son trouble et ses pensées hagardes lorsque les présences d'Angelo et de Shura se matérialisèrent dans son esprit, tous deux déjà prêts et affamés de puissance. Cette opportunité, ils avaient eu du mal à se la créer et ils ne la conserveraient pas bien longtemps. Quelques secondes tout au plus, si elle ne les assistait pas tout de suite. Le tremblement des doigts qu'elle porta à son visage ne s'était pas encore atténué et l'embrasement de l'atmosphère à quelques mètres d'elle ne se démentait pas plus. Dôkho et Mü n'avaient pas encore refermé les vannes face à un adversaire qui résistait, malgré un corps en voie de déliquescence…

L'appel se fit plus pressant. Elle ramena sa main devant elle pour y découvrir quelques gouttes de sang, les mêmes qui ornaient sa lèvre supérieure et entravaient sa respiration. Les premières protestations de son corps. Et il avait fallu que ces imbéciles de jumeaux choisissent _ce_ moment-là pour mettre à exécution les dieux seuls savaient quel plan issu de leurs cerveaux retors ! A quoi rimait tout cela, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et à vrai dire, n'en avait cure en cet instant précis. Son regard n'avait rien perdu de sa rancune lorsqu'elle le reporta de nouveau sur Kanon qui déjà se rapprochait d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à le tancer vertement lorsque le déploiement de l'aura dorée lui rabattit le caquet. Elle prenait déjà un aspect en tout point similaire à celle du Pope, solide, ferme et protectrice. Tout au plus la Dothrakis se contenta-t-elle de maugréer entre ses dents - _j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais - _avant de se saisir dans le surmonde des deux lianes de cosmos qui lui avaient été lancées.

* * *

Tous deux l'avaient déjà expérimenté. Néanmoins, le choc n'en fut pas moins rude lorsqu'en moins d'une seconde, leurs énergies combinées se rétractèrent violemment avant de se redéployer avec une puissance démultipliée. Chauffées à blanc, leurs auras rayonnèrent, leurs corps disparaissant derrière la pure énergie qu'ils s'approprièrent enfin. _Maintenant !_

Une double Excalibur fondit du ciel dans le prolongement des bras du Capricorne, lequel s'était élancé au-dessus du gardien, laissant au sol Angelo armer ses doigts d'une multitude de feux follets. La première lame s'insinua de taille à la base du cou de leur adversaire pour le déchirer jusqu'à la hanche opposée tandis que la seconde amorçait une courbe en vue d'une décapitation définitive et sans bavure. Appelée par le Sekishiki Konsô Ha (2), une nuée d'âmes contraintes et hurlantes s'enroula dans le même temps autour de l'épée juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne son objectif. Au moment où la tête commençait insensiblement à glisser de son socle d'origine, Angelo claqua des doigts :

« Crève. »

Chairs, os et cervelle se mélangèrent en une gerbe sanguinolente lorsque la déflagration atomisa le corps du gardien. Déséquilibré par le souffle de l'explosion, le Capricorne recula de quelques pas, ce qui le sauva néanmoins d'une douche peu ragoûtante, et déjà l'éclat de rire d'Angelo résonnait entre les hautes falaises de grès :

« Impeccable, vieux ! Faudra qu'on se refasse ça un de ces quatre, c'était vraiment eff… »

En dépit de la gravité, la poussière soulevée n'avait pas achevé de retomber. Pas encore. Et par-delà la brume rougeâtre qui masquait les restes humains… Les yeux de l'italien s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'arrondissant en un "o" stupide.

Là-bas, ce halo, cette obscurité la plus noire qui s'enflait, malsaine, autour d'une moitié de silhouette dressée sur le sol… Et cet éclat ! L'or propulsé, renvoyé, tranchait l'air, fusant à la vitesse de la lumière, droit sur le Cancer.

_Non… Non !_ _C'est impossible, je… _

Trop tard. Bien. Trop. Tard.

Il n'avait pas le temps, pas le temps d'esquiver, pas le temps de sauver sa propre tête, pas le temps de…

Un flot poisseux de sang tiède l'aveugla, pénétra sa bouche ouverte, dévala sa gorge, tandis qu'au même moment un poids d'une lourdeur écrasante s'abattait sur lui… Contre lui. Il ne vit qu'un regard, n'entendit qu'un râle.

« Shura… NON ! »

* * *

« Maintenant ! » Rugit le Lion, tandis que la température s'élevait de suffisamment de degrés pour créer un appel d'air, lequel se mua en une tornade de poussière au cœur de l'étroit boyau minéral. La flamboyance de son cosmos s'opposait en un équilibre précaire à la noirceur qui s'était simultanément déployée mais l'adjonction de la luminescence opaline du Verseau donna bientôt l'avantage au grec.

Par-delà le surmonde, Camus lança un filament de cosmos en direction de Rachel, le laissant grossir et s'enfler, se gorger de l'énergie pure qu'elle avait commencé à y déverser… Il lui revint de plein fouet, incomplet, souffreteux, avec un hurlement mental qui lui transperça la cervelle. Celui de qui ?

Portant les doigts à son front, il trébucha tout en reculant, son cosmos refluant avec brutalité dans tout son corps, pour fuser le long de ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Un homme… C'était la voix d'un homme… Shura !

Il arrive que les rouages les mieux huilés se grippent. Non pas que cela soit surprenant en soi, c'est juste que le déraillement se produit toujours au moment le moins… opportun.

La pression que Mü maintenait sur la noirceur, ce maelström d'ondes lumineuses qui l'effilochait, la déchirait jusqu'à la réduire à une portion des plus congrues, cessa avec une brutalité inouïe quand l'atlante bascula de quelques degrés vers l'avant, comme bousculé par une lourde masse invisible.

Dans le même temps, Kanon vit avec un saisissement mêlé d'horreur le corps de Rachel, toujours sous l'emprise du Cancer et du Capricorne, s'arquer selon un angle improbable, l'or de ses prunelles se révulsant sous ses paupières. Est-ce qu'il avait… Ou plutôt n'avait pas… Ses angoisses soudaines furent balayées par ce qu'il convenait d'appeler un séisme. Assez brutal pour que ses dents s'entrechoquent violemment, pour que ses nerfs se distordent et que son corps se tende à l'extrême sous l'effet d'une panique qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Moins d'une minute s'était écoulée depuis que le Cancer et son compagnon avaient détruit le gardien, à peine le temps pour Kanon et Rachel de canaliser l'excédent d'énergie qu'ils venaient de dégager, juste assez pour qu'ils se rendent compte que Lion et Verseau en appelaient à eux et puis… _Ça_. Cette Excalibur monstrueuse, cette lame de pure puissance, née d'eux-mêmes qui venait de…

Rachel poussa un hurlement.

« Aiolia, arrête ! » Un cri de pure panique avait échappé au français, trop tard.

Le Lion n'avait pas "vu", n'avait pas perçu l'urgence de la situation, à moins que, trop pressé, il eut déjà trop engagé de sa propre personne, de cette aura qui brûlait sans discontinuer autour de lui. Sous les yeux agrandis du Verseau, à genoux dans la poussière, le cosmos du grec s'étendait, encore et encore, sans discontinuer, jusqu'à emplir l'espace d'une lumière étincelante. Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter cette effusion mortelle dont s'abreuvait le gardien, ou plutôt Elles, absorbant la vie telle une sangsue sur une tumeur malingre.

_« Cam… Camus… ! »_ Le français sursauta. Mais où trouvait-il…

_« Tu peux y parvenir, seul ! Profites-en ! Tant qu'il ne peut contenir tout mon cosmos, il n'a pas suffisamment de ressources pour s'en prendre à toi !_

_- Tu es complètement dingue ! Si tu continues comme ça… Bon sang, Aiolia, tu es en train de te consumer !_

_- C'est pour cela… qu'il… Dépêche-toi !_

_- Mais…_

_- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix ! »_

S'il était possible d'augmenter encore un peu plus l'embrasement d'un cosmos poussé à son paroxysme, Aiolia le prouva en laissant le sien brutalement exploser. La déflagration ébranla jusqu'à la roche millénaire dont des pans entiers se fendirent d'abord, avant de glisser de leur socle jusqu'au sol, ébranlé par les chocs successifs. Un sourd grondement s'enfla quand la poussière tassée sur elle-même sombra dans les fissures qui s'ouvrirent sous les pieds du Verseau.

Au cœur de cette flamboyance furieuse, la silhouette du Lion peinait à se dessiner, déjà déformée par les ondes de chaleur. La tension s'accentua encore entre cette explosion aveuglante et son négatif. Et la gravité s'accrut d'autant. Bientôt… Bientôt, Camus n'aurait même plus la possibilité de soulever ne serait-ce que ses talons.

Ses avant-bras se soulevèrent, péniblement, faisant fi de son corps tout entier compressé par l'écrasement de son propre poids. Au cœur du tourbillon, il joignit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, ses doigts moites de transpiration s'entrecroisèrent et, sans même voir son adversaire par-delà le brasier, il commença à abaisser la température de son propre cosmos jusqu'à la limite du zéro absolu.

_« Du temps… J'ai encore besoin de temps… » _

Il ne s'adressait à personne en particulier si ce n'était à sa propre volonté qu'il forçait à prendre un chemin contraire à celui de son cœur, mais Aiolia l'entendit. Le Verseau vit une ombre désarticulée s'avancer encore un peu plus vers le néant tandis que l'or en fusion virait à l'immaculé. _« Encore un peu… Juste… Encore… Un peu… »_

L'idée que le Lion allait mourir le frappa dans la même fraction de seconde pendant laquelle l'Exécution de l'Aurore condensa son énergie en un froid mortel. Le flot étincelant se rua vers le gardien dont l'ultime mouvement de pivot se figea sous une épaisse chape de glace qui grimpa à l'assaut de ses jambes, de son torse, de son cou, de son crâne pour l'immobiliser entièrement dans une gangue lisse et aveuglante, moirée de l'or du Lion qui continuait à brûler, et brûler encore… Le vide avait disparu mais la consomption avait atteint son point de non retour. Aiolia venait de dépasser ses limites.

S'engouffrant au cœur de la fournaise, Camus balança son poing au centre supposé du corps gelé de son adversaire qui explosa en une myriade d'éclats glacés. Ses semelles crissèrent sur les débris lorsqu'il fit volte-face en direction de son alter ego. Sur le corps de ce dernier, tordu selon des angles grotesques, achevaient de se consumer les derniers lambeaux de son tee-shirt, son pantalon commençant à son tour à dégager des fumerolles. La peau mate du Lion se marbrait quant à elle de tâches informes, sombres et malsaines, qui s'agrandissaient à vue d'œil et son visage… Entre les paupières gonflées s'apercevait un bleu de plus en plus pâle, dernier signe de vie dans ce corps en proie à une calcination galopante. Les lèvres fissurées s'étirèrent : _« C'est bien… Tu as réussi… »_

NON ! Mais le hurlement de frustration et de fureur ne franchit pas la gorge trop serrée du Verseau. Il ne pouvait que secouer la tête, muré dans un silence d'effroi. Devant lui, au sol, le Lion se tordait de souffrances et lui, il… Il…

_« Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, _poursuivit le grec dans l'esprit de Camus, vidé. _Vas-y. Maintenant… »_

Ce fut la révolte qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Cela ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Pas maintenant, pas déjà ! Et pas lui… La foi du Lion en tous leurs camarades, en Camus, sa colère lorsqu'il avait _su, _cru qu'il avait abandonné le Verseau, rejetant l'excuse de l'ignorance, furieux d'avoir laissé l'un des siens s'enfoncer, sa présence lumineuse, son espérance, sa vie qu'il n'avait pas fini de mener… Il ne devait pas mourir. Et la seule chose que Camus se devait de lui accorder en cet instant, était sa propre confiance, à son tour.

Lorsque les atomes d'hydrogène et d'oxygène se combinèrent pour s'aligner en douze arêtes parfaitement rectilignes, lorsqu'elles se rejoignirent, lorsque l'eau se solidifia autour du corps d'Aiolia grignotant tout l'espace pour l'envelopper sans à-coup, il n'entendit que le seul son de ses propres dents, grinçant les unes contre les autres. La douleur dans sa mâchoire remonta le long de ses nerfs jusqu'à ses cils, pour y faire naître des éclats aussi brillants que le cercueil de glace qui prenait forme devant lui.

Son bras s'abaissa, sa main retomba le long de sa cuisse. La silhouette bleutée sous le miroir avait repris une position moins douloureuse, et le visage aux yeux demeurés ouverts ne trahissait aucune espèce de surprise. Souriait-il ? Le Verseau recula d'un pas. Puis un autre. Sans lâcher le Lion du regard.

_« Tu peux y arriver. Je le sais. Tu le dois. »_

Il finit par se détourner. Par s'éloigner d'un pas lourd, contournant avec difficultés les ruines de leur affrontement. Le cercueil diminuait derrière lui, sa masse rendue indécise par la brume de chaleur. Et, incongrue, une dernière pensée le frappa : _« Aioros va me tuer. »

* * *

_

Sous l'effet d'une douleur stridente, Thétis se laissa tomber à genoux dans la poussière, les yeux vides, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Shaka s'ébrouait pour se débarrasser de sa stupeur et se précipiter vers la Dothrakis. Il lui saisit les poignets… Grimaça lorsque ses doigts se poissèrent de sang. Dôkho, livide, n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'armer son poing, lequel s'environna d'un cosmos incandescent, et de le projeter à la vitesse de la lumière droit sur la tempe du gardien. Utile ou pas ce dernier coup, la Balance n'en eut cure, malgré l'état plus que fragmentaire du corps de leur adversaire. Les dragons l'avaient transpercé de part en part en des dizaines de points, certains impacts laissant entrevoir sous une pluie carmine la roche de la falaise derrière celui qui était mort debout. Le crâne éclata comme une orange, déversant mollement sa pulpe jusqu'au sol. Le chinois ne prit pas la peine de contempler son œuvre. Il fit immédiatement volte-face vers Mü, accrochant son regard en proie à une souffrance hébétée :

« Shura… Aiolia… Par tous les dieux, non…

_- Dôkho ! »_

Le bras de la Vierge avait été tendu trop tard. Et il avait été trop court.

La Balance n'avait même pas eu le temps de se retourner.

* * *

(1) Attaque de Manigoldo du Cancer, dans « The Lost Canvas », de Shiori Teshirogi.

(2) Attaque de Manigoldo du Cancer, dans « The Lost Canvas » de Shiori Teshirogi


	45. Chapitre 36 part I

**CHAPITRE 36 - Partie I  
**

_Base américaine, 20h30, heure locale…_

Planté devant les images flottantes qui se succédaient à une allure folle dans l'air tremblotant de la salle blindée, l'homme aux cheveux argentés esquissa un mince sourire :

« La situation a l'air parfaitement engagé.

- Vous voulez rire ? Ces hommes sont en train de mourir ! » Révolté, Corman brandissait un index accusateur vers les projections visuelles. « Comment pouvez-vous proférer de telles…

- Et vous, vous ne savez visiblement pas grand-chose de ces gens que vous tenez absolument à sauver. »

La mâchoire du général pris en défaut se contracta. Son bras finit par s'abaisser, lentement, et il se drapa bientôt dans sa raideur coutumière, ne laissant échapper qu'un sourd grondement frustré.

« Ce que vous croyez savoir n'est que le pitoyable sommet d'un iceberg dont vous ne soupçonnez pas l'ampleur réelle, continua l'autre, imperturbable. Le Sanctuaire "fabrique" des êtres dont les facultés sont à ce point décuplées que leurs notions de douleur, voire même de mort n'ont rien en commun avec la définition que vous et vos… semblables leur donnez. Ce que vous voyez là peut vous sembler intolérable… Pas pour eux.

- Etes-vous en train d'affirmer qu'ils sont immortels ? » Un soupçon d'ironie enrobait ce dernier mot.

- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, général. Mais considérez que plus ils souffrent… Plus leur puissance augmente. Et dans ce cas précis… » L'homme impavide reporta son attention sur le voile d'images, pour détailler chaque scène et contempler ceux dont les vies ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil ténu. « … Ils sont sur le point de devenir exceptionnels. »

Corman secouait la tête, lentement. Lui, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des hommes agonisants, brûlés, brisés et sur le point de rendre les armes et leur âme. Il avait assisté à chaque minute des affrontements, n'avait pas compris le quart de ce à quoi il avait assisté, mais la mort, ça, il savait la reconnaître. Etres exceptionnels ou pas, elle arborait le même visage pour tous.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez - la condescendance du ton était palpable - D'ailleurs, on ne vous demande pas de comprendre, juste… d'accepter. D'accepter que dans ce monde il existe des humains qui vous sont supérieurs en tout, qu'il s'agisse de votre petite personne, de celles de vos supérieurs, et de celles de vos dirigeants. Que par rapport à eux, vous êtes misérables. Mais enfin… »

Une vision s'imprima brièvement autour d'eux, celles de visages crispés par l'effort, la souffrance, mais aussi la volonté.

« … Si je devais vous éclairer - comprendre "vous jeter quelques miettes" – je vous dirais de penser aux meilleurs de vos soldats d'élite. Ceux qui se plient à l'entraînement le plus long, le plus… dur que votre armée est capable de leur faire subir. Ces hommes sont, d'après vous, capables d'évoluer dans les conditions les plus difficiles, de s'adapter aux terrains les plus divers, de résister aux pires tortures, n'est-ce pas ? Dans une certaine mesure, ce qui font d'eux ce qu'ils sont, sans même qu'ils en aient conscience, se rapproche de ce que sont ces êtres. Eux - et l'homme les désigna du menton tandis qu'ils défilaient sous leurs yeux - même la mort est impuissante à les arrêter. »

_Site des Portes…_

_« Kanon ! »_

Saga avait laissé échapper un hurlement mental en percevant, avec une acuité douloureuse, le déchirement auquel Rachel venait d'être soumise. L'appel simultané d'Angelo et de Shura d'un côté, celui de Camus et d'Aiolia de l'autre… Le Gémeau tituba dès qu'il se fut matérialisé à l'avant-garde. Il n'était plus bien certain d'avoir choisi le bon moment… Non, tout simplement d'avoir pris la bonne décision ! Est-ce que son frère pourrait… Est-ce qu'il serait capable de soutenir le choc comme lui l'aurait fait, parce qu'il connaissait tout de sa compagne, parce qu'il savait anticiper la moindre des variations de son cosmos, parce que lui seul était en mesure de l'équilibrer parfaitement ?

_« Par tous les Dieux, qu'ai-je fait… »_

_- Ça va aller, cesse de t'inquiéter. »_

La voix rauque de son jumeau venait de résonner sous son crâne. Il était tendu, concentré, sollicitait chacune de ses capacités pour tenir le choc mais il était à la hauteur. Kanon n'aurait jamais accepté cet échange dans le cas contraire. Les entrailles de Saga avaient beau se tordre d'angoisse, Rachel, bien que secouée, restait focalisée sur le Cancer et le Capricorne. Il la devinait en proie à la souffrance du dilemme, mais la présence de Kanon se dressait derrière elle, tangible. Il ne la lâcherait pas.

Le Pope se rendit alors compte que c'était à peine s'il avait prêté attention à ses autres compagnons au cours des dernières minutes. Shura bien sûr, mais aussi la Balance, à présent… _Dôkho… Où es-tu ?_ Le silence. L'absence. L'aîné des jumeaux serra les dents tandis qu'il prenait conscience de ce que le vieux chinois était en train de subir. L'entendait-il seulement ? _Ne te laisse pas dominer... On a besoin de toi, ce n'est pas le moment de nous abandonner._

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui étaient dorénavant livrés à eux-mêmes. Ni la Dothrakis, ni Kanon n'étaient pour l'heure en mesure de les aider. Et lui… Lui, il les avait abandonnés.

_« Responsable… »_ Pourquoi fallait-il que les mots de Shion reviennent le flageller maintenant ?!

_« Je fais ce qui doit être fait ! » _Cria-t-il en pensées à celui qui ne pouvait plus l'entendre depuis quinze ans. Non, il n'avait pas fui. Pas vraiment. Pas tout à fait. _« Pardonne-moi, Rachel. Si je reste à tes côtés, je vais perdre de vue l'essentiel. C'était la seule solution… »_

Sans doute l'entendit-elle car lorsqu'il dénoua une partie des liens qui les retenaient l'un à l'autre, il sut son acceptation muette. Son accord. Et malgré tout, cela le déchira.

**ooooOOOOOoooo**

Ce fut violent, malsain, et surtout inévitable. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Personne ne l'avait vu. Il avait beau être le chevalier de la Balance, le plus ancien, le plus expérimenté, il n'avait pas pu anticiper. L'autre l'avait investi en une fraction de seconde, le repoussant aux confins de son existence, l'expulsant à l'instar d'un parasite, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut à sa conscience pour réaliser l'énormité de la chose, Dôkho fut délogé de son propre corps. Et s'il ne voyait plus – du moins à proprement parler – il n'avait aucun mal à percevoir l'absolue stupéfaction et la totale impuissance de ses camarades, mis devant le fait accompli, tout comme lui.

Il tenta bien de se raccrocher. Après tout, il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser spolier aussi facilement ! Au dernier moment, son esprit crocheta son point d'attache terrestre, obligeant ses organes, son cerveau, à lutter contre l'envahisseur qui devait être considéré comme un corps étranger. Il essaya d'activer ses points vitaux, pour les relier les uns aux autres et tâcher ainsi de créer un bouclier intérieur limitant les accès au gardien… Peine perdue. L'autre, en dépit du coup de semonce qui avait vu la destruction de son hôte précédent, semblait être doté d'une vigueur suffisante lui permettant de s'opposer aux tentatives infructueuses et, il fallait bien l'avouer, désespérées du chinois. Ce dernier finit par lâcher prise. Et son âme fut définitivement aspirée au dehors de son corps.

**ooooOOOOOoooo**

Rouge. Tout était rouge, ses mains, ses bras, ses genoux, son torse, jusqu'à ses cils dont les extrémités étaient empoissées de lourdes gouttelettes carmines. Ses tripes eurent un soubresaut de protestation lorsque croyant ravaler sa salive, Angelo sentit, et la viscosité poisseuse, et le goût métallique du sang dévaler dans sa gorge.

Hébété, il contemplait le Capricorne, son corps tordu en travers de ses cuisses, ses épaules reposant lourdes comme des pierres sur son avant-bras brisé. L'italien ne percevait aucune douleur pourtant ; comme répondant à un appel impérieux, son propre cosmos continuait à brûler, en phase avec celui de Shura dont le sang pulsait au même rythme que son aura, au travers de sa plaie béante.

« Shura, tu…

- Fer… Ferme-la… » Les lèvres de l'espagnol s'agitèrent comme pour donner vie au masque vermeil qu'était devenu son visage. « Il faut… Prends… mon bras droit.

- T'es taré ou quoi ?! Tu…

- Vite ! »

La tête du Capricorne avait pivoté, dans un grognement de douleur, vers le fond de goulet rocheux. L'autre était toujours là, immobile, sa moitié de corps toujours soulevée au-dessus du sol, l'obscurité ondulant autour de lui, prête à se ruer sur les deux chevaliers d'or dont elle ne savait duquel se repaître en premier.

« Angelo… » Le rire désespéré de Shura s'acheva dans un étranglement informe et liquide. « … Putain, me dis pas… Me dis pas que j'ai fait ça pour rien… »

_« Shura ! » _La voix de Rachel, au bord de l'hystérie, bouscula le Cancer sans toutefois parvenir à le sortir complètement de sa stupeur. Elle ne les avait pas quittés et si leurs cosmos respectifs se maintenaient à un niveau inexplicablement stable, c'était parce que la Dothrakis en conservait l'unité. Comment ? Mystère, tant la présence de la jeune femme vacillait sous l'emprise d'une panique irraisonnée, d'une peur irrépressible et d'une douleur hurlante qui fouettèrent soudain l'esprit d'Angelo. Ce dernier serra les dents à se les briser lorsque la main de Shura recouvrit la sienne, qui reposait en travers du corps.

« Maintenant… »

Lequel des deux trouva la force et la volonté de lutter une dernière fois, ils ne le sauraient jamais. Leurs deux bras droits se soulevèrent, l'un contre l'autre, en direction du gardien et de l'aura sombre qui galopait vers eux. L'explosion du cosmos du Capricorne se répercuta dans le corps de l'italien qui en encaissa la décharge, laquelle alla nourrir son Sekishiki Meikai Ha. Et lorsque l'enveloppe charnelle du Gardien retomba mollement dans la poussière, le Cancer avait disparu.

**ooooOOOOOoooo**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?! »

Aioros dérapa aux côtés de Saga, échevelé, ses boucles en désordre peinant à masquer la moitié ravagée de son visage. « Où est Kanon ?!

- Avec Rachel et les autres. »

La surprise, doublée d'une désapprobation tenace, se lisait sur le visage du Sagittaire, tout comme sa fatigue et son inquiétude. Ses propres douleurs, purement physiques, étaient sans commune mesure avec celles de certains de ses compagnons, dont il percevait les présences altérées. Shura – blessé, peut-être mortellement ? – et Dôkho qui paraissait "s'éloigner" sans qu'il ne put en préciser la raison. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le cosmos du vieux chinois était malmené, trop pour que seul, il puisse rétablir la situation. L'éloignement rongeait l'aîné des Xérakis. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour aller prêter main forte à ceux restés à l'arrière, à Rachel – il jeta un regard lourd de reproches à son Pope – qu'il devinait complètement désorientée. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger d'ici, pas tant que… Ses yeux s'agrandirent subitement, et les reproches dont il s'apprêtait à abreuver son Pope moururent dans sa gorge, laquelle ne laissa échapper qu'un gémissement sourd :

_« Aiolia !... Non… » _Et tout se mit à tourner. _Mon frère, mon frère… Mon… Frère ! _A peine s'il entendit la voix de Saga, déformée, ralentie, inhumaine. La souffrance qui était en train de le crucifier recouvrait la réalité.

**ooooOOOOOoooo**

_« Na… Nathan ?! »_

Dôkho n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner plus. Sa substance spirituelle, brutalement stoppée sans explication, reprenait sa course vers les "hauteurs" et les doigts qui s'étaient emparés de son poignet glissèrent, impuissants à conserver leur prise. Et lâchée, la Balance le fut, effectivement… Avant que deux bras particulièrement consistants à ce niveau du surmonde ne le rattrapent par la taille pour l'enserrer brutalement.

_« Résiste ! »_ Sous l'impulsion de cette voix, le chinois agrippa dans un réflexe les mains de son vieil ami. Ainsi retenu, il serra les dents, ferma les yeux et concentra son attention sur le corps qu'il venait de quitter. La panique était toujours là, sous-jacente, mais un sentiment de sécurité nouveau lui permettait de considérer sa situation avec un œil un peu plus… objectif.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Ou presque. Il y avait bien ce malaise qui persistait au niveau de chacun de ses organes vitaux, et notamment de son cœur qui s'évertuait à battre plus vite qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des décennies. Mais autant il percevait ces dérèglements dans la chair que le gardien l'avait obligé à quitter, autant, de là où il était, il ne pouvait se défendre d'un certain fatalisme. Que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Il n'avait pas besoin de sonder l'endroit du surmonde où sa course folle venait d'être stoppée. La seule présence de Nathan attestait de sa nature, un espace entre l'antichambre de la mort, et la mort elle-même. L'idée l'effleura un instant que Shion devait être en train de l'attendre.

Une secousse l'extirpa de ses pensées : « _Dôkho ! Ce n'est pas encore fini… Regarde ! »_ Et la Balance de repérer, entre deux écharpes de brume, un reflet doré, une liane de pur cosmos qui serpentait dans sa direction. Avant même qu'elle ne l'atteigne et qu'elle s'enroule autour de sa jambe, il en reconnut la chaleur. Mü… Les dieux seuls savaient comment, l'atlante avait réussi à le pister, à le retrouver par-delà les trop nombreux niveaux de conscience qui les séparaient. Lorsque l'étreinte se resserra sur sa cheville, il crut en percevoir la brûlure. Devait-il s'attendre à ce que son corps, là-bas, en porte les stigmates ?

_« C'est bien… »_ De nouveau la voix de Nathan contre son oreille. _« Continue comme ça… »_

Continuer quoi ? Dôkho prit le temps de se retourner vers le Dothrakis. Et en demeura saisi. Il était devenu si… vieux ! La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le surmonde, Nathan revêtait l'apparence de la réalité. A présent, le corps ployait sous les années, le visage se liquéfiait de vieillesse. Il n'avait pas seulement été rattrapé par le temps ; ce dernier l'avait dépassé, en l'espace de ces quelques semaines. Et pourtant, l'homme n'était toujours pas mort.

Comme s'il avait lu les pensées du chinois, Nathan esquissa un sourire résigné : _« … Je me suis attardé un peu, et il semblerait que j'ai bien fait. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que Shion avait planifié me concernant, mais enfin… Je vais décider que oui. _

_- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_ La Balance avait fini par oblitérer la vision d'un Nathan amoindri pour écouter ses derniers mots.

_- Que tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant. »_

Les pétales de lotus s'étaient refermés sur le Bélier pour l'isoler. Le déferlement soudain d'horreur et de panique en provenance de ses pairs l'assommait et l'empêchait de se recentrer sur Dôkho qui plus que jamais avait besoin d'un appui solide. Shaka, en dépit d'un sentiment dévorant d'impuissance, avait perçu l'appel à l'aide de l'atlante et accepté de prendre le risque. Calculé certes, mais dans une certaine mesure. Celle qu'offrait le délai nécessaire au gardien pour prendre en totalité le contrôle du corps de la Balance. Tant que le processus serait en cours, un ou plusieurs cosmos pouvaient être déployés sans danger. Mais pour combien de temps ?

_« Je le tiens ! »_ Laissa enfin filtrer le Bélier. Shaka pivota vers lui. Assis en tailleur dans la poussière, bien à l'abri derrière l'or translucide, Mü maintenait ses paupières baissées, une veine battant à sa tempe. La sueur dégoulinait le long de l'arête de son nez. Son aura s'était concentrée autour de lui et pulsait au même rythme que son cœur, lente mais puissante. _« Il a encore la possibilité de revenir et… »_ Le front de l'atlante se plissa tout à coup, avant que la surprise ne le détendit et que ses lèvres ne s'entrouvrent pour balbutier :

« Nathan ! Nathan est avec lui ! »

La Vierge jeta un œil vers Rachel. Celle-ci, recroquevillée sur le sol, tremblait de tous ses membres. A ce rythme, elle convulserait bientôt. Elle n'avait certainement rien entendu des paroles de Mü, à peine devait-elle être consciente de ce qui se déroulait à quelques mètres. Parce qu'elle n'était tout simplement plus là. Kanon, à ses côtés, faisait ce qu'il pouvait, et la retenait, tout comme Mü le faisait avec Dôkho. Mais tant que la Dothrakis serait aux côtés du Cancer et du Capricorne, tant que tous deux auraient besoin de sa force, aucun chevalier ne pouvait espérer quoi ce que ce soit. Il allait falloir se sortir de cette situation, seuls. L'indien sursauta lorsque les doigts de Thétis, moites de sueur, agrippèrent son avant-bras :

« Dôkho… Sa présence, elle… »

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient dilatés par la terreur. Elle percevait l'absence galopante du chinois, sans doute avec bien plus d'acuité que qui que ce soit d'autre, et cette perte à venir, associée à la souffrance lointaine de Shura qui l'élançait, la paralysait.

« Non. » Il la saisit aux épaules, l'obligeant à le fixer. « Il est toujours là, loin de son corps, c'est vrai, mais il est vivant.

- Mais… » Un tressautement nerveux agita les fins sourcils de Thétis, avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers l'enveloppe charnelle du chinois. « … Il ne peut pas… Revenir… »

Le corps vidé de son âme se tordait toujours, là, debout dans une position grotesque. Les pliures des coudes et des genoux s'opposaient aux mains et aux pieds, totalement désaxés. Le tronc semblait en proie à une grêle de coups, tous plus violents les uns que les autres tant il se déformait d'avant en arrière, une fois creusé, une autre boursouflé jusqu'à l'éclatement. Le spectacle était malsain au possible mais au-delà du dégoût qu'il inspirait, ni la Vierge, ni les Poissons ne pouvaient en détacher leur regard. La preuve était faite que Dôkho luttait pour recouvrer son individualité.

Il savait. Il savait que le prix à payer pour sa dernière chance de survie ne pourrait jamais être remboursé. Toutes ces années… Tout ce temps consacré à la conservation de ce qu'il était, à son maintien, à ce contrôle qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'effectuer sur lui-même… Dans la minute qui allait suivre, tout cela volerait en éclats. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Le lien qui le rattachait à la réalité du Bélier, à _sa _réalité, se tendait de plus en plus, sur le point de rompre. Quant à Nathan, il faiblissait contre lui. Le Dothrakis semblait avoir mobilisé ses ultimes forces en vue de le retenir, mais il était bien trop éloigné de la vie pour persister à ce niveau de conscience. Deux êtres humains chers à son coeur luttaient pour le sauver : il n'avait plus le droit d'hésiter.

Mü serra les dents, encaissant l'impact sans une plainte. Ainsi c'était donc à cela que Dôkho avait voué sa vie ? Toute cette énergie accumulée, maîtrisée, dispensée avec une parcimonie proportionnelle au nombre d'années à retarder venait de s'engouffrer au cœur de celle du Bélier, guidée par le lien maintenu entre eux. L'atlante constituait le point d'ancrage dans la réalité qui permettait à la Balance de lutter plus efficacement contre le gardien, à l'intérieur de lui.

Le corps eut un violent soubresaut lorsque son propriétaire tenta de s'y imposer. Mais ce ne fut que pour constater les dégâts déjà occasionnés. Le cœur, les poumons, le foie, avaient déjà commencé à se nécroser et le sang ne circulait plus dans les artères et les veines que par à-coups, la pression devenue instable mettant à mal chaque cellule. Et dans un corps maintenu jusqu'ici dans une jeunesse factice par un cosmos à présent plus que chahuté… Dôkho renforça son emprise sur l'atlante qui, cette fois, laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. A présent, l'aura de la Balance se distinguait de celle du Bélier par ses lueurs plus métalliques. Et elle finit par s'en détacher pour aller envelopper le corps en voie de destruction. Les épaules de Mü se creusèrent tandis que, se recroquevillant, il concentrait toutes ses forces pour ordonner les flux d'énergie qui lui parvenaient du surmonde. Il reconnaissait ceux de son vieux compagnon d'axe, en percevait la puissance qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné d'expérimenter, mais devinait également ceux de Nathan. Leur consistance était différente et tenait plus d'un ultime retour de flamme. Une vie au moins était sur le point de disparaître. Mü n'y pouvait plus rien, il le comprenait sans avoir besoin d'en obtenir confirmation par Nathan. La seule chose qui, à ses yeux, importait à présent était que ce sacrifice supplémentaire de l'ancien Dothrakis ne fût pas vain. Aussi, nonobstant la souffrance qui s'ingéniait à lui rappeler l'existence de nerfs dans les endroits les plus improbables, il s'affaira à consolider son lien avec Dôkho, avec l'aide reconnaissante du père de Rachel.

Peu à peu le corps du chinois reprit forme humaine. Il tressauta encore, une ou deux fois, sous les yeux impuissants de ses compagnons avant de s'effondrer sur les genoux. Le regard demeurait fixe cependant, les yeux dilatés laissant entrevoir deux iris sombres, encore et toujours dépourvus de vie.

Thétis voulut faire un pas dans sa direction mais la main de Shaka crocheta son coude, la retenant auprès de lui. Bien que concentré sur la protection de Mü, la Vierge n'en détournait pas plus son attention du corps, siège d'un combat invisible. Il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il s'y passait, ni envisager la façon dont cela allait se terminer, néanmoins l'instinct lui soufflait de demeurer prudent. Et cela valait aussi pour ses alter ego.

Dôkho l'avait "trouvé". Pas précisément, non, mais l'exploration de son enveloppe charnelle – depuis quand n'avait-il pas sondé ainsi son propre corps ? Mystère, à moins que l'habitude n'ait fini par prendre le pas sur sa conscience – l'avait mené au cœur même de son cerveau. Il avait beau savoir que les gardiens constituaient les derniers relents des êtres humains qu'ils avaient vraisemblablement été, il ne parvenait pas à assimiler à une âme la présence diffuse qui l'assiégeait. Il aurait été bien en peine d'y accorder de la consistance, aussi ne s'y essaya-t-il pas. Tout ce qu'il en percevait pour l'heure était une vibration, bien connue, puisqu'il s'agissait de la sienne propre. Et celle-ci émanait à présent de la base de son crâne, à la jonction délicate des premières vertèbres. Le gardien était certes encore désincarné, mais sa malignité était indiscutable. En se positionnant au croisement des flux d'informations, non seulement il confortait son emprise, mais aussi et surtout limitait le champ d'action de la Balance. La moindre erreur et ce dernier ne récupèrerait qu'une marionnette en guise de corps. S'il le récupérait.

Il eut l'impression soudaine d'être sollicité. Un son étrange lui parvenait au travers de son cosmos, un peu comme… Une voix ? Mais il eut beau tenter de la décrypter, ses propres certitudes quant à la nature de son invité indésirable l'empêchèrent de déceler le moindre sens à cette manifestation incongrue. Ce qui lui importait était de le bouter hors de son individualité. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

La lutte se poursuivait et, petit à petit, une certaine forme d'équilibre s'instaura entre la présence du gardien et celle de Dôkho. Mais il n'était pas envisageable que la situation perdure ; Mü n'avait aucune difficulté à discerner la déliquescence galopante du corps de son ami. Et ce dernier avait beau lutter pour ralentir le processus tout en réduisant l'espace autour du gardien, cela ne suffisait pas. Sauf à jeter ses dernières forces dans la bataille. Et après ? Le Bélier frémit à cette idée. Ils n'en avaient pas terminé. Il leur restait encore à se réunir, à mêler leurs puissances, à s'unir avec… Si Dôkho revenait, mais épuisé et incapable de brûler le moindre atome, alors plus rien ne serait possible. Il fallait… Il fallait que le chinois conserve ses capacités ! Au moins pour les quelques heures qui leur restaient. Ce n'était pas seulement nécessaire. C'était vital.

Nathan avait-il perçu les pensées de l'atlante, ou avait-il construit le même raisonnement indépendamment de lui, Mü ne le saurait jamais. Mais toujours fût-il que le Bélier ressentit un regain d'énergie le traverser pour suivre le lien qui le retenait à Dôkho. Et l'équilibre bascula.

Shaka tira violemment Thétis en arrière, tandis qu'il se plaçait entre Dôkho et leurs autres compagnons. Il avait perçu l'infime modification électrique qui eut pour conséquence une augmentation brutale de température, lorsque le cosmos de la Balance s'enflamma. L'embrasement souleva un épais nuage de poussière lequel aveugla la Vierge qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de détourner la tête, tout en maintenant sa propre énergie à un niveau suffisant pour assurer la protection de ses alter ego. Derrière lui, Mü s'affaissa sur le sol, étourdi. S'il n'avait pas "lâché" le chinois, il aurait couru le risque de se laisser emprisonner dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Quant à Nathan… Les yeux du Bélier se fermèrent.

_« Mü !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ! »_ La voix du vieux Dothrakis lui parut lointaine tout à coup mais Dôkho n'avait plus le temps de s'en préoccuper. Il venait de bousculer le gardien lequel céda le terrain que la Balance tenait absolument à reconquérir, celui de son cerveau. A partir de là… Il mit à contribution l'énergie que lui cédait Nathan pour reprendre le contrôle de ses autres organes vitaux, l'un après l'autre. Ceux-ci se mirent à vibrer à l'unisson de son cosmos en une osmose parfaite, l'amplitude de leur fréquence se mit à augmenter, encore et encore, tandis que les tissus se reconstituaient, que le sang se remettait à couler et à les irriguer à une vitesse folle et que le gardien, acculé par un rythme qu'il ne pouvait plus suivre, se retrouvait repoussé aux limites du corps qu'il avait voulu s'approprier.

Cela allait marcher. Cette fois, il le tenait, il ne le laisserait plus reprendre le contrôle. Il s'agissait de son corps, de sa vie et ce ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il abandonnerait et l'un, et l'autre. Bien entendu, il y avait les autres, les jeunes, ceux qui le respectaient et qui comptaient sur lui pour aller jusqu'au bout, mais pas seulement. Il avait beau tâcher de se persuader du contraire, il considérait malgré tout qu'un sursis, quel qu'en soit la durée, serait le bienvenu. Sa vie avait été longue, soit. Et bien remplie, par-dessus le marché. Pourtant… Pourtant, pouvait-il se targuer d'en avoir assez vu, assez entendu, assez fait ? Il se surprenait à avoir envie de savoir ce qui l'attendait "après". Il avait beaucoup perdu dans sa jeunesse mais sa vieillesse remplissait largement le sentiment de manque qui l'avait accompagné pendant la plus grande partie de son existence. Et il avait bien l'intention de la savourer, encore un peu.

_« Dô… Dôkho… »_ La voix de Nathan le gifla. _« Je… Je suis désolé, je ne peux plus con… »_

Le reflux fut si brutal qu'il arracha un hurlement à la Balance dont le corps vacilla soudain, le cosmos qui le nimbait se restreignant en une couche dorée bien trop mince.

**ooooOOOOOoooo**

« Bordel ! »

La puissance conjointe de Shura et de Rachel, conjuguée à la sienne avait propulsé l'italien au bord du puits des âmes alors qu'il s'agissait bien là de la dernière de ses intentions. Il n'avait pas voulu… Il ne voulait pas quitter la réalité ! Mais celle-ci ne l'avait pas lâché, ainsi qu'il put s'en rendre compte en baissant les yeux vers ses mains tendues devant lui, recouvertes de sang.

L'appel déchirant des esprits lui fit redresser la tête. A quelques mètres de lui, à l'extrême limite du gouffre, se tenait une forme indéfinie, ombre obscure parmi les ombres. Ce qui restait de leur adversaire, ou plutôt non, son essence primordiale. Et s'il se trouvait là, sur le même chemin arpenté par les _autres_, les humains en route pour leur dernier voyage… Le Cancer esquissa un sourire mince et glacé :

« Cette fois, je vais pouvoir te crever. Définitivement ! »

Il vit la silhouette du gardien se gondoler alors qu'il s'élançait vers lui, poing armé et auréolé d'un or écarlate de fureur. Mais ce n'était pas la crainte de sa dernière heure qui avait fait tressaillir l'ombre. Non, et Angelo stoppa net sa course avant de reculer. Finalement, ce n'était pas à lui que reviendrait la satisfaction de le détruire, mais bien à ceux, à tous ceux que cette âme déchue avait dépouillé de leurs corps et de leurs vies au fil des siècles. Parmi les innombrables esprits qui erraient indéfiniment autour du puits sans jamais parvenir à s'y jeter, quelques dizaines s'en étaient détachées pour converger vers le gardien. Et rien ni personne ne pouvait plus les détourner de leur objectif.

Ce ne fut bientôt qu'un amas informe, grouillant, grondant et hurlant sous lequel l'ombre finit par disparaître. Il sembla au Cancer percevoir un cri plus aigu et plus perçant au-dessus de tous les autres. Et, il se devait de l'admettre, jamais une telle note de souffrance ne lui avait procuré autant de plaisir.

Il fut tenté d'assister à l'issue de la curée, mais déjà un tiraillement angoissé le rappelait. Il l'avait laissé, là-bas, seul. En train de se vider de son sang. Peut-être même en train de mourir. C'était celle-là, la réalité qui séchait peu à peu sur ses mains.

_« Je… »_ Il fit lentement un tour sur lui-même. _« Je suis en vie… » _Et sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il eut soudain envie de pleurer.

Lorsqu'il revint auprès de Shura, la présence de Rachel avait déserté leurs deux cosmos. Le corps de l'espagnol gisait sur un sol saturé de son sang, tâche sombre et immobile. Angelo réprima un cri de douleur lorsqu'il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Comme il put, il tendit sa jambe brisée sur le côté et porta tout son poids sur celle qui était encore valide, réservant quelques forces pour glisser une main sous la nuque de son compagnon et l'autre sous son dos, avant de l'attirer contre lui.

« Hé… vieux… Murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas. Faudrait que tu ouvres les yeux, maintenant… »

Une fois la nuque du Capricorne calée contre sa cuisse, Angelo libéra sa main pour lui essuyer tant bien que mal le visage et en faire apparaître la pâleur malsaine, les cernes bleuâtres et les lèvres décolorées.

« Shura, merde, arrête de déconner !

- Angelo… »

Pas besoin de le secouer, cette fois. De toute manière… Il ne l'aurait pas pu. Prononcer le simple prénom du Cancer l'avait fait tousser et ces quelques soubresauts avaient accentué le bouillonnement du sang au droit de l'épaule gauche, dont l'articulation trop blanche luisait entre les chairs sanguinolentes largement entaillées. L'os lui-même portait les stigmates d'Excalibur et pour dire toute la vérité… Le bras n'était plus rattaché à son corps que par miracle. La lame de cosmos n'avait pas fait que se ficher dans l'épaule ; elle avait pivoté tout autour, comme pour la cisailler définitivement.

« Tu es complètement dingue, souffla Angelo dont le regard trouva enfin celui de son alter ego. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang !

- Je t'avais dit… que… » Un peu de sang s'échappa de la commissure des lèvres de l'espagnol. « … Que tu aurais besoin… de moi… pour sauver tes fesses.

- Pour qui tu te prends ? Je m'en serais sorti sans toi ! » L'énormité du mensonge se manifesta dans la douleur qui lui vrilla soudain le torse, au droit du cœur. Le contrecoup du choc que Shura avait amorti. Dévié. Et pris de plein fouet.

« Fallait pas que tu… meures… »

L'effort que fournissait Shura pour parler était palpable. Et pour une quelconque raison qui lui demeurait obscure, l'italien en percevait toute la difficulté comme il s'était agi de lui, en ce même instant. Comme si c'était son propre corps qui réagissait à la souffrance, qui luttait contre la fuite de son existence. Et cela lui donnait envie de hurler. Inconsciemment, il resserra son étreinte autour du Capricorne :

« Tu parles trop, crétin.

- … Cause de toi… poses trop de questions… »

Les yeux de l'espagnol se fermèrent un instant, sa respiration devint sifflante. Puis il les rouvrit, petites billes noires dont l'éclat s'amenuisait peu à peu :

« Va-t-en.

- Tu n'es pas si mal en point que ça, finalement… Tu fais toujours des blagues à deux balles, rétorqua Angelo sur un ton qu'il voulait bravache, sans que le cœur y soit.

- Les autres… Ils…

- Rien à branler des autres.

- Arr… Arrête. »

Shura avait réussi à mobiliser suffisamment de ses dernières forces pour se redresser et empoigner le col du Cancer de sa main valide :

« Tu vas… Tu vas y aller. C'est pour ça… Pour ça qu'on est là, toi et moi.

- Je ne te laisserai pas. Pas comme ça.

- Pour une fois… Fais ce que… Ce que je te demande. »

Les doigts du Capricorne se desserrèrent et sa main retomba, épuisée et inerte, tout comme sa tête dont le poids s'alourdit sur la cuisse d'Angelo. « S'il te plaît… » Rajouta-t-il encore d'une voix infiniment lasse.

Le poing d'Angelo se serra dans la poussière. Tout en lui criait sa colère et son impuissance. Et quelque part au sein de cette tempête qui faisait rage dans son cœur et dans son corps, un autre écho, diffus mais de plus en plus insistant commençait à émerger. Celui de la Culpabilité.

« Ils… Nous avons tout autant besoin de toi, argua-t-il une dernière fois. Si je te laisse ici, seul, tu… »

_« …Tu vas mourir. Et, ça, bordel, c'est hors de question. Je ne veux pas que tu crèves, je te l'ai déjà dit !_

_- C'est clair que tu te répètes. » _Les deux hommes se faisaient face dans le surmonde, leurs corps momentanément abandonnés. Angelo eut une hésitation : Shura ne pouvait pas, ne _devait _pas rester à ce niveau de conscience trop longtemps, sinon son organisme déserté par son esprit abandonnerait la partie. Mais l'autre en était parfaitement conscient ; il s'était déjà rapproché de lui en vue de capter toute son attention :

_« Je vous rejoindrai. » _La voix de Shura était ferme. Son apparence ainsi projetée ne laissait rien apparaître de la blessure qui le faisait agoniser, sa stature était plus droite, son regard plus inflexible que jamais. _« Il me reste encore quelques forces, et mon septième sens. J'y arriverai._

_- Avec tout le sang que tu as perdu ? Non mais tu me prends pour un con, ma parole !_

_- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?_

_- C'est pas ça, mais… » _Le doute se lisait dans le regard sombre du Cancer. La peur aussi. A présent, leurs visages étaient proches à se toucher et l'espagnol rajouta, plus doucement, tout en saisissant le poignet de son ami.

_- Je te le promets, d'accord ? Mais pour que je tienne ma promesse, je vais avoir besoin de toi. »_

Le cosmos du Cancer était déjà déployé lorsqu'ils réinvestirent leurs corps. Penché sur celui de Shura, Angelo avait fermé les yeux, et avancé sa main au-dessus de l'épaule blessée. Il n'avait jamais possédé aucune des capacités particulières du Bélier et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait se découvrir des talents de guérisseur. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait faire, à défaut de savoir comment : ralentir les saignements, et cautériser partiellement la plaie. C'était loin d'être suffisant, mais cela permettrait à Shura de se reposer et surtout de laisser à Mü le temps d'arriver. Parce qu'il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, Angelo savait que l'espagnol avait raison. Sur toute la ligne, comme d'habitude. Oui, les autres, leurs compagnons, leurs… amis avaient besoin d'aide, le Cancer le percevait par toutes les fibres de son corps. Et, oui, encore, il fallait être au complet _donc _Shura n'avait pas d'autre choix que de survivre au moins jusqu'à l'affrontement final. Et il y réussirait.

Quand les yeux de l'italien tombèrent de nouveau sur le visage de son compagnon, ce fut pour le découvrir endormi. Pas inconscient, non, juste… endormi. L'épanchement de sang s'était réduit à un suintement et les lèvres de la plaie avaient pris une teinte brune. Pas l'intérieur malheureusement, où les chairs demeuraient à vif, mais enfin… C'était toujours mieux que rien.

Avec un grognement de douleur, Angelo se releva et ôtant ce qui restait de son tee-shirt, le glissa sous la tête de Shura. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand d'un dernier regard, il balaya le champ de bataille. Et les os de sa mâchoire saillirent sous la peau de son visage, maculé de sang.

**ooooOOOOOoooo**

« Non ! »

Mü s'était redressé et déjà, tâchait de rassembler ses forces pour prêter secours au chinois. Peine perdue. Il n'avait pas eu suffisamment de temps pour récupérer et, le visage crispé de frustration, se rattrapa au bras secourable de Shaka. Ce dernier, ainsi que Thétis, s'étaient retournés vers Rachel, que Kanon aidait à se relever. Elle secoua la tête, misérable :

« Non… » Lorsqu'elle renifla, ce fut du sang qui dévala dans sa gorge. « Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. »

La teinte grisâtre qu'avait pris son visage, et ses ongles plantés dans les épaules de Kanon en disait long sur l'effort qu'elle fournissait ne serait-ce que pour se remettre debout. Quant à son regard… Même si elle leur avait parlé, celui-ci était demeuré éteint, dépourvu d'une lueur qu'elle semblait avoir abandonnée, quelque part, et d'où elle revenait abattue.

L'extrême faiblesse du cosmos du Capricorne les frappa alors dans un bel ensemble. Elle ne put qu'esquisser un signe de dénégation. Shura…

« Le gardien est en train de reprendre le dessus, murmura précipitamment l'atlante. … Et seul, il n'y arrivera pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui… ? » Les yeux de la Dothrakis s'agrandirent. « Dôkho !

- Alors, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Les traits de la Vierge venaient de se durcir. A l'instar de Mü, lui aussi avait compris que malgré tous ses efforts, Nathan n'avait plus suffisamment de forces pour soutenir la Balance. Il croisa le regard stupéfait de Rachel au moment où il se rapprochait du corps qui avait recommencé à se tordre. Evidemment.

_« Mon père ?_

_- Il a voulu sauver Dôkho._

_- Mais, est-ce qu'il… » _Shaka lui ferma son esprit. Non pas qu'il eut l'intention de lui mentir, mais il ne connaissait pas lui-même la réponse à cette question. Pas encore du moins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Questionna Thétis, quelque peu désarçonnée par l'air soudain volontaire de l'indien.

- Si les gardiens ont besoin de corps humains, c'est parce qu'ils leur sont utiles pour évoluer dans notre réalité. Aussi… » Il leva sa main droite, paume dirigée vers la Balance, son majeur et son pouce joints par leurs extrémités.

- Shaka, tu ne peux pas…

- … Je vais faire en sorte que celui-là ne trouve plus la moindre utilité au corps de Dôkho. »

Les respirations se bloquèrent dans les poitrines et après une hésitation, Kanon n'avança pas au-delà du Bélier. Le Trésor du ciel… Il connaissait cette technique, mais de réputation seulement, ne l'ayant jamais vue mise en œuvre. Si tant est que Shaka l'ait déjà employée, ce dont il doutait plus que sérieusement. Sur le terrain de la torture à rallonge, la Vierge était en mesure de concurrencer Milo sans rougir mais le cadet des jumeaux éprouvait quelques difficultés à imaginer l'indien si calme et posé en train d'infliger un tel châtiment. Et voilà qu'à présent… L'atlante et lui s'entre-regardèrent en silence, ou presque :

_« S'il se loupe, c'est la catastrophe, tu sais ça, Mü ?_

_- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour faire sortir le gardien. Pas tant que Dôkho est encore là. »_

En effet. Kanon se mâchouilla la lèvre encore quelques instants avant d'opiner, fataliste. L'option "autre dimension" ne pouvait pas être considérée en l'espèce, le risque d'y perdre le chinois en même temps que le gardien étant bien trop élevé. Mais bon sang…

« J'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Le cosmos de la Vierge s'enflait, mesuré, mais sur un rythme régulier. Ce n'était pas un ennemi, ce corps qui se tordait à quelques pas de là ; l'âme qui l'avait toujours habité était celle de l'un de ses pairs, de ceux qu'il respectait plus que tout, et dont il n'avait jamais été si proche qu'au cours des dernières semaines. Une confiance mutuelle s'était instaurée, une amitié aussi, plus forte et plus profonde que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer au cours de ces années où il avait rêvé qu'il était un être humain. Voilà que son rêve s'était réalisé… Et que la nécessité lui imposait de se détacher de ses doutes. Jamais il n'avait eu avec autant d'acuité conscience de la peur, celle de perdre l'un des siens. Celle de se tromper. Et celle de se sentir coupable pour le restant de ses jours.

De telles incertitudes constituaient une nouveauté pour lui et l'idée l'effleura tout à coup qu'il n'avait peut-être pas le droit de décider seul. Il percevait confusément les inquiétudes de ses compagnons derrière lui mais elles étaient recouvertes par une espèce de… Oui, un espoir. Ils comptaient sur lui parce qu'aucune autre solution n'était plus envisageable, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'ils lui témoignaient leur confiance. Mais se rendaient-ils seulement compte de la crainte qui l'étreignait, lui, tout à coup ?

_« N'aie pas peur, Shaka. »_

Le déploiement de puissance de l'indien, qui venait de marquer un palier, se raviva d'une flamme nouvelle lorsqu'il laissa échapper dans le surmonde, le cœur battant :

_- Dôkho ? Tu peux… Tu peux me percevoir ?_

_- Difficilement. »_ La voix de la Balance était comme étouffée mais Shaka ne put deviner si c'était par la fatigue, ou par l'éloignement. _« Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire et si tu avais tardé plus, c'est moi qui te l'aurais demandé… Cela te rassure-t-il ?_

_- … Oui, infiniment._

_- Alors vas-y, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »_

Shaka aurait voulu répondre, ou argumenter – certes inutilement – une dernière fois, que Dôkho ne lui en aurait pas laissé l'occasion. La présence du chinois s'évanouit aussi subitement qu'elle s'était manifestée, rendant la Vierge à sa concentration et au silence. Mais il ne disparaissait pas ; par-delà le surmonde, Shaka devina l'esprit de son alter ego se replier sur lui-même, tout entier dirigé sur sa propre existence et détaché de nouveau du corps qu'il espérait reconquérir. Avant même l'intervention de la Vierge, Dôkho prenait les devants en se libérant, volontairement cette fois, de sa substance matérielle. Ainsi il ne percevrait pas le manque… et pouvait d'ores et déjà solliciter le seul et unique sens qui pallierait tous les autres. Le septième.

Contrairement à ce que croyait Kanon, Shaka avait déjà eu l'occasion d'exercer le Trésor du ciel. Une seule fois. Et partiellement. Sur un homme auprès duquel Saga l'avait envoyé bien des années plus tôt dans le cadre d'une mission de "persuasion". L'autre s'était montré obstiné, pas assez pour qu'il le tue, mais trop pour que la simple présence de la Vierge constitue une menace propre à le convaincre. Ce jour-là, il ne lui avait ôté que le toucher. Mais si Shaka ne se rappelait plus vraiment les tenants exacts de cette mission, il n'avait rien oublié de la terreur absolue qu'il avait alors lue dans le regard de sa victime, paralysée à vie.

Aussi ce fut les yeux fermés qu'il prononça les derniers mots en sanskrit de son incantation. Et une déflagration assourdissante ponctua la suppression simultanée des cinq sens de Dôkho.

Le silence qui survint ne fut altéré que par le son mat du corps de la Balance s'affaissant dans la poussière. Celui-ci n'avait même pas eu le temps de témoigner de la violence du coup par les déformations inévitables qui surviennent lors de la disparition d'un seul sens. Un soubresaut, à peine, et les dernières velléités de vie le désertèrent. Les paupières étaient demeurées ouvertes sur des iris brumeux, la bouche sur un cri muet. Soudain le corps condamné à l'immobilité la plus absolue parut frissonner. Serrant les poings, Shaka se ramassa sur lui-même, tendu. Etait-ce l'esprit de Dôkho qui… ? Les contorsions s'accentuèrent, la poussière recouvrant chacun des centimètres carrés de peau à son contact et bientôt les bras se levèrent vers le ciel, raides, les doigts crispés sur une forme invisible. Le corps eut un dernier sursaut.

Une sueur glacée dévala l'échine de la Vierge lorsque les regards de ses compagnons convergèrent dans son dos. Trop long… C'était trop long ! Si Dôkho tardait plus ou plutôt non, s'il ne parvenait pas à asseoir son septième sens sur une puissance suffisante, alors…

L'obsidienne revint habiter le regard mort du chinois au moment où une sphère mal définie d'un noir intense se dressait au-dessus de l'enveloppe de chair. Les bras retombèrent, mais avec précaution, et une toux rauque échappa à la Balance, lorsqu'il voulut s'appuyer sur ses coudes.

« Je… » Le son de cette voix arracha un soupir de soulagement à l'indien, tandis que Rachel se précipitait vers Dôkho, Mü amorçant également quelques pas dans sa direction. Mais Kanon, lui, demeurait les pieds rivés au sol, son regard soudain agrandi fixé dans le dos de Shaka :

« Thétis ?... Que… »

La Vierge fit volte-face, soudain broyé par l'urgence. Il ne l'avait pas senti. Ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Le gardien, ou plutôt ce qui en restait… Shaka avait pensé que dépourvu ainsi de corps, vidé de l'énergie qu'il avait consacrée à s'approprier celui de Dôkho, leur adversaire… Conclusion parfaitement stupide, mais dûment partagée par tous ses alter ego, sauf un. Ou une.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu la jeune femme s'éloigner, ni prêté attention au réchauffement progressif de son cosmos. Sans doute parce que tous, dans un réflexe conditionné, avaient mis à contribution les leurs en vue de se protéger, ou d'intervenir en dernier recours si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais alors même qu'ils se détendaient, considérant sans justification objective aucune qu'ils étaient hors de danger – sans doute parce que Dôkho l'était ? – le niveau de puissance que Thétis maintenait seule de son côté revenait les heurter de plein fouet.

La plus simple expression à laquelle s'était réduit le gardien n'avait pas erré très longtemps à proximité de la Balance. Il n'était confronté qu'à une seule et unique exigence : trouver un nouveau corps. Sa nature, le néant dont il était constitué passablement amoindri par la lutte qu'il venait de livrer, ne pouvait plus le porter que vers son contraire, vers une source de pure énergie, de pure lumière dont il pourrait se nourrir ainsi que ses semblables l'avaient toujours fait. Se nourrir ? Non, pas exactement. L'ersatz d'existence qui lui était conféré trouvait ses racines dans ce qu'il avait _été_ avant. Elles ne lui étaient plus rien, ne représentaient qu'un pâle et vague souvenir de quelque chose qu'il avait abandonné et pourtant, elles étaient bien là, l'appelant, le drainant vers elles, cette luminescence chaleureuse, attirante…

« Par tous les Dieux… » Ces quelques mots soufflés par un Bélier saisi devant le déploiement du cosmos des Poissons ne furent entendus que par Shaka.

_« Quoi ?_

_- Regarde son cosmos ! » _

Sa couleur. Elle virait. Ce n'était plus tout à fait de l'or, des volutes denses et opaques en recouvraient les éclats les plus soutenus, pour refléter une lumière glacée et malsaine.

_« Je ne…_

_- Moi aussi j'ai cru que le gardien serait inoffensif, qu'il n'aurait plus la force de s'attaquer à l'un d'entre nous. Nous nous sommes trompés. »_

Thétis allait donc subir le même sort que Dôkho ? De colère, Shaka se coupa de l'atlante qui lui faisait perdre de précieuses secondes, pour se préparer à agir de nouveau lorsque Mü s'insinua de nouveau dans ses pensées avec une autorité désespérée :

_« Non ! Shaka, bon sang, tu ne comprends donc pas ?… C'est ce qu'elle veut ! »_

**ooooOOOOOoooo**

Le Sagittaire était livide.

Du cosmos du Lion ne demeurait plus qu'un écho tragiquement faible, à peine une lueur, exsangue. Désarçonné, le Pope baissa un instant les paupières, comme pour se recueillir, en réalité pour fouiller le surmonde à la recherche du cadet des Xérakis. Loin, beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'en effleurer la présence.

Milo s'était figé, interpellé par la détresse soudaine du Sagittaire et ce fut Aldébaran qui lui sauva la mise en envoyant valser le Gardien trop heureux de saisir l'opportunité d'un Scorpion inattentif.

« Concentre-toi, gronda le brésilien.

- Mais…

- Je sais. » Les traits du Taureau étaient crispés, presque autant que ceux d'Aioros qui finit par sortir de son égarement :

« Je dois y aller !

- Certainement pas ! » La main de Saga jaillit pour saisir le coude de son alter ego et le couper dans son élan. « C'est ici qu'on a besoin de toi. »

L'ordre du Pope avait beau être sans appel, ce n'était pas la première fois que le Sagittaire envisageait de passer outre. Et, mâchoire serrée, il se dégagea d'un geste si brusque que l'aîné des jumeaux laissa échapper un juron sonore.

« Mon frère est en train de mourir… C'est _lui _qui a besoin de moi. »

Un tic nerveux faisait tressauter la moitié ravagée du visage d'Aioros dont un Saga hypnotisé ne parvenait pas à se détourner. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Milo et Aldébaran contenaient à eux seuls les assauts des trois gardiens restants, que tous deux souffraient encore de leurs combats précédents en dépit des soins qu'ils s'étaient auto administrés, et que de ce fait, il se devait d'aller leur apporter leur aide, en priorité. En priorité par rapport à la perte de temps que constituait en cet instant la réaction irréfléchie de son vis-à-vis.

Pourtant, ce visage couturé de cicatrices l'empêchait de se recentrer sur l'essentiel. Parce qu'il constituait une provocation muette. _Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ?_ Saga imaginait volontiers ce genre de pensées tournoyer dans l'esprit du Sagittaire, mais n'avait pas les moyens de le vérifier : Aioros avait relevé ses barrières mentales. Le Pope eut une hésitation, suffisante pour que son alter ego recule de quelques pas avant d'amorcer une volte-face, dûment stoppée par une voix habituellement musicale, mais pour l'heure passablement usée :

« C'est inutile, Aioros.

- … Toi ! » Ce ne fut pas un cri, mais un rugissement de fureur qui ponctua la charge d'Aioros sur Camus, qui venait d'arriver. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! » Hurla-t-il encore en saisissant le col du Verseau à pleines mains, sans plus se préoccuper ni de son Pope, ni de ses autres camarades qui tant bien que mal, empêchaient les gardiens de l'approcher.

- Il n'est pas mort.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas protégé ? Pourquoi… ?!

- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?... Il n'est _pas_ mort.

- Aioros, lâche-le ! »

Milo, dos à dos avec Aldébaran, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la scène, stupéfait, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer, la répartie cinglante du Verseau – _« Ne te mêle pas de ça ! »_ - le cloua sur place.

« Rép…

- Il est encore_ en vie !_ » Camus venait de lever le ton, un fait rare qui eut l'heureux effet de doucher la rage de son alter ego, lequel finit cependant par reprendre d'une voix plus sourde :

« Jusqu'à quand ? Siffla le grec. Jusqu'à ce que ton cercueil de glace le tue ? »

Il savait, évidemment. Il n'était guère envisageable de tromper celui des chevaliers d'or qui possédait la lecture absolue du cosmos.

La voix d'Aioros avait vibré non plus de hargne, mais de détresse, si bien que la main que le Verseau avait enroulée autour de son poignet pour le faire lâcher prise se fit apaisante :

« Je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé ainsi perdre le contrôle ? » Camus dressa un sourcil :

- Perdre le contrôle ? Non, ton frère savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait. Rachel n'a pas pu nous aider, l'énergie qu'il nous manquait, à tous les deux, c'est lui qui l'a fournie. Il était en train de se consumer et si je n'avais pas arrêté le processus…

- Il va mourir si tu ne le libères pas. » Aioros avait laissé retomber ses mains, soudain en proie à une profonde lassitude. « Et moi, j'ai promis… J'ai promis de le ramener. En vie.

- On a tous fait des promesses. » Fut la réponse sibylline de Camus qui rajouta néanmoins :

« Si ça peut te rassurer, la température du cercueil est bien supérieure à celle du zéro absolu, mais juste assez basse pour éteindre le feu en lui. Et l'aider à réparer son propre corps.

- Mais son cosmos est si faible que…

- Tes craintes sont compréhensibles… Mais excessives. » Le regard empli de doute du Sagittaire, mais aussi d'un soupçon de honte vis-à-vis de sa soudaine révolte, croisa celui du Verseau, droit et franc. « Ton frère est fort, plus fort que tu ne le crois. Il m'a fait confiance… J'en ai autant à son égard. Sois sûr qu'il nous rejoindra, quand il sera prêt. »

**ooooOOOOOoooo**

L'atlante n'avait plus le temps d'expliquer ; Shaka comprendrait bien assez tôt mais en attendant… Il se jeta dans les jambes de Kanon qui, mu par une angoisse irrépressible, s'élançait déjà vers sa compagne.

Le cadet des jumeaux, déconcerté par la prise brutale et inattendue du Bélier, trébucha juste assez pour permettre à son camarade de lui tordre fermement les bras dans le dos :

« _Surtout, _ne t'approche pas.

- Lâche-moi ! » Eructa Kanon tout en se démenant comme un beau diable, ce qui lui valut pour effet contraire de sentir l'étreinte se resserrer sans pitié. Il tourna un regard enragé vers l'atlante… Pour se figer devant les iris mauves empreints d'une insondable tristesse.

« Kanon…

- Mü, qu'est-ce qu'elle _fait _?! »

_Sanctuaire, Octobre 1986…_

_La gifle l'envoya bouler au fond de la serre et alors même qu'elle secouait la tête, encore étourdie par la violence du coup, elle fut étouffée par deux bras qui entourèrent ses épaules pour la serrer très fort contre un cœur affolé._

_« Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ! »_

_Elle parvint à se dégager juste assez pour se retrouver submergée par une cascade de boucles turquoise qui chatouillèrent ses joues._

_« Mais enfin… pourquoi ? Si on peut le faire avec notre cosmos, alors pourquoi pas avec notre propre corps ?_

_- Depuis combien de temps joues-tu à ce "petit jeu" ? Fut la réponse indirecte qu'elle reçut sur un ton dont la fermeté cachait mal l'angoisse._

_- Et bien… » Elle se releva, Aphrodite demeurant à genoux devant elle. Gênée, elle détourna le regard. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être depuis quelques semaines, je…_

_- Je te demande pardon. »_

_L'adolescente, stupéfaite, reporta son attention sur son oncle dont le beau visage venait de se voiler d'une gravité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. _

_« C'est de ma faute, poursuivit-il, Je ne pensais pas que… J'ai oublié de te mettre en garde._

_- De me mettre en garde à propos de quoi ? Je ne faisais rien de mal ! »_

_Non, décidément, elle ne comprenait pas. Depuis qu'elle avait rattrapé son retard sur ses camarades, qu'elle avait acquis la maîtrise parfaite de son cosmos et de son septième sens, elle avait enfin la possibilité d'explorer sereinement ses propres capacités. Les arcanes des Poissons, Aphrodite les lui avait tous enseignés. Oh bien sûr, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait capable d'y déverser toute sa puissance, mais cela viendrait, elle s'entraînait chaque jour dans cet objectif. Ce temps passé à s'exercer lui avait également permis d'en décortiquer les rouages, de comprendre les mécanismes grâce auxquels son oncle et elle parvenaient à modeler et modifier le niveau atomique de leur énergie. Et ce qu'ils créaient… Elle en avait deviné les limites. Mais aussi le potentiel inexploité. C'était là, à sa portée, et bientôt elle aussi serait en mesure d'élaborer une attaque parfaite, une de plus à rajouter au crédit des chevaliers d'or de son signe, une… qui lui appartiendrait._

_« Oh mon oncle, nous pouvons faire tant de choses ! » _

_Elle s'était laissée tomber devant lui et, les mains jointes dans son giron, elle s'enthousiasmait, déjà oublieuse de la gifle qui avait rougi sa joue : _

_« Créer des roses, c'est merveilleux, mais nous pouvons aussi modifier la matière qui nous entoure, quelle qu'elle soit ! Elle peut avoir les mêmes effets que les fleurs et ainsi nous aurions la…_

_- Ton corps aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_Il l'avait interrompue d'une voix consternée, avant de prendre ses doigts entre les siens : _

_« Et tu crois que la nature acceptera d'être à ce point manipulée ? Elle tolère déjà beaucoup de la part du Sanctuaire qui bafoue trop souvent ses lois essentielles. Mais toi… Comme moi, tu es née d'elle. Tu peux la plier à ta volonté, c'est vrai, mais tu serais bien ingrate de détruire ce qu'elle a créé avec tant de soin et de minutie… » De son index libre, il retraça le contour délicat du visage de sa nièce qui laissa échapper un sourire indulgent. _

_« Que veux-tu que je risque ? Ce n'est pas très différent de ce que nous faisons déjà, et ne nécessite pas beaucoup plus d'énergie. J'y suis presque, mon oncle, bientôt, je pourrai générer du poison sans même avoir besoin de créer les roses ! »_

_Il scruta le regard de sa nièce, et n'y trouva que pureté. Elle ne mentait pas, ne dissimulait rien. Toute à sa joie et à sa satisfaction d'être enfin devenue celle qu'il avait espérée, elle s'adonnait corps et âme à ce qui n'était censé être qu'un "passe-temps". Et Aphrodite sut qu'il avait effectivement fait… une erreur._

_« Ce que je vais te dire est très important… Ce que tu penses avoir découvert a déjà été expérimenté par d'autres. » _

_Il fit mine de ne pas s'apercevoir de la déception qui chiffonna le visage de l'adolescente et poursuivit avec gravité : _

_« Ils ont été nombreux à l'avoir utilisé, mais cela fait plusieurs décennies que cet arcane a été banni de l'enseignement._

_- Banni ?! » Il hocha la tête :_

_« C'était indispensable. Ceux qui sont morts au combat, en utilisant cette technique, sont encore les mieux lotis… Mais les autres, TOUS les autres ont succombé à la folie. Certains ont préféré se suicider. Et quoi qu'il en soit, aucun n'a jamais pu mener une vie normale avec cette capacité chevillée au corps. »_

_Touché. Il vit le bleu de ses yeux se troubler, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir sur une question qu'elle n'osait pas poser. Furtivement, il jeta un œil sur les doigts qu'il tenait entre les siens… Et les serra convulsivement tandis que sa mâchoire se bloquait. Comment avait-il pu être aussi insouciant ? Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de "ça"._

_« Tissa… Regarde. » Il lui avait levé les mains pour les porter jusqu'à son regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » _

_Elle refusa d'observer et de détourner son attention de son oncle. Elle savait, bien entendu, et cherchait à percer en lui la solution du mystère. De cela aussi, il ne s'était pas assez préoccupé : avec douceur, il lui ferma son esprit tout en barricadant ses propres émotions. Si elle se rendait compte qu'il avait paniqué au-delà de la bienséance, elle perdrait très certainement confiance en lui, et il risquait de ne plus être en mesure de la contrôler._

_Un contrôle qui, d'après ce qu'il se devait d'admettre à présent, était tout sauf dispensable._

_« Tes ongles, finit-il par répondre, faisant fi de l'air de défi qu'elle lui opposait. Ils bleuissent. Bientôt, ce seront tes lèvres, puis le blanc de tes yeux, et enfin chaque parcelle de ta peau. Tu sais ce que signifie cette couleur, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- J'ai réussi à la faire disparaître, argua-t-elle, entre ses dents serrées._

_- Quand ? Au tout début ? Après la première fois peut-être ? Et ensuite ?... Y as-tu réussi aussi facilement ? Tes mains me disent que non. Thétis… Ce n'est pas réversible. »_

_Elle n'avait que quatorze ans se rappela-t-il alors, et bien qu'elle s'en défendît, était soucieuse de tenir son rang parmi ses camarades, de leur prouver qu'elle méritait d'être au milieu d'eux, même si la charge de chevalier d'or ne lui écherait sans doute jamais. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être cela le pire : elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas tout à fait leur égale, mais ne souffrirait pas, ne supporterait pas d'être rejetée. Et si pour cela elle devait jouer les bravaches et se targuer de prendre des risques inconsidérés, alors elle le ferait. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas encore établi le lien avec des conséquences qu'elle redoutait plus que tout. Aussi, il lui devait la vérité, pleine et entière :_

_« Tu peux vivre avec, concéda-t-il, mais tu devras le faire seule. Parce que lorsque ton corps tout entier sera devenu poison, que ton sang, ta sueur et tes larmes auront atteint leur degré de toxicité maximum, le moindre contact avec un autre être humain entraînera irrémédiablement sa paralysie, puis son décès. Ton corps sera, il est vrai, devenu la mort elle-même. Mais au prix de ta solitude. Et, Tissa… » Il prit son visage entre ses mains, effleurant ses tempes avec ses pouces, essuyant les larmes de frustration qui perlaient au bord des cils. « … Tu ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse alors tu vas me promettre que jamais, plus jamais, tu n'essaieras de manipuler ton propre corps, tu ne tenteras de redécouvrir cet arcane. Laisse-le aux générations passées. Aujourd'hui, le plus important pour moi, pour nous deux, c'est que tu sois libre. Et tu l'es. Alors… »_

Elle s'était jetée dans les bras de son oncle ce jour-là, lui promettant, lui jurant avec force cris et sanglots que, non, _jamais, plus jamais, _elle ne renouvellerait ce genre d'expérience. Et elle avait tenu parole. Le bleu sous ses ongles avait fini par se résorber de lui-même au bout de quelques mois et lorsque plusieurs années plus tard, Saga avait accédé à sa requête en la nommant chevalier d'or des Poissons, le souvenir de cet épisode avait à ce point pâli qu'elle n'y avait pas repensé. Pas vraiment.

_« Oh Aphrodite, pardonne-moi… »_

Elle ne dut qu'à son désir de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait de ne pas rendre le contenu de son estomac et de s'enfuir lorsque le gardien l'investit dans un accès violent d'avidité. Il se rua en elle, tordit ses nerfs, étreignit son cœur, son ventre, son souffle, cherchant déjà à la repousser hors d'elle-même. A l'instar d'une spectatrice passive, elle se vit scindée de son être, rejetée hors de son esprit, bousculée et chahutée tandis que _l'autre _s'évertuait à occuper toute la place. A la posséder.

Le cosmos de la jeune femme s'éleva de quelques degrés de plus, son voile doré tourbillonnant autour d'elle pour lui masquer les silhouettes de ses compagnons. Elle ne distinguait plus grand-chose à l'exception d'une tâche floue d'un bleu profond qui semblait s'évertuer à se diriger vers elle, un repère bien-aimé qui finit lui aussi par disparaître de son champ de vision. Et si Kanon criait, elle ne l'entendait déjà plus.

La résistance qu'elle opposait au gardien demeurait suffisante pour qu'elle conserve la conscience de sa présence. Et ce qu'elle avait deviné quelques semaines plus tôt trouva là sa confirmation. Ce sur quoi Dôkho ne s'était pas appesanti, parce que épourvu d'empathie, lui explosa à la figure avec une évidence sans faille. Oui le gardien était bien comme eux, oui, il était bien encore quelque part… Un être humain.

_« Tu vas enfin mourir. » _Laissa-t-elle échapper depuis le premier niveau du surmonde, celui duquel elle n'avait de cesse de ne pas décrocher pour se retenir à son corps. La stupéfaction soudaine du gardien lui valut quelques secondes de répit ; il venait de s'immobiliser, son emprise suffisamment desserrée pour qu'elle parvienne à contrôler sa respiration et poursuivre le processus qu'elle avait enclenché.

_« Ton âme - parce que tu en as une, n'est-ce pas ? – va rejoindre le cycle dont elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir._

_- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » _Il l'avait entendue et il lui répondait. Une autre preuve était-elle nécessaire ? En prise directe avec l'être réduit à sa plus simple expression, Thétis n'avait aucune difficulté à y déceler la méfiance, mais aussi l'hésitation et la curiosité, un peu coupable, qui transpiraient de ces quelques mots abrupts.

_« En es-tu si sûr ?_

_- Tais-toi ! » _

Et de nouveau de la fouailler jusqu'à cibler ses organes vitaux autour desquels sa substance sans vie commença à s'enrouler. La fébrilité s'était superposée à l'impatience, et elle décida d'utiliser cette soudaine faiblesse de son invité, pour détourner son attention.

_« Quel effet cela fait-il de se retrouver dans un corps semblable à celui qui était le tien ? » _

Pas de réponse. Juste une étreinte un peu plus accentuée, impérieuse, pressée, qui s'acharnait à entrer en résonance avec la fréquence propre à la jeune femme. Le gardien, dans son affolement, ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle le laissait faire.

_« N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? Retrouver celui que tu étais "avant" ? _Poursuivit-elle, tout en suivant avec attention la progression du gardien. _Tes semblables et toi savez, vous savez ce que vous êtes, vous savez que vous n'avez jamais eu le moindre choix, que…_

_- Ça suffit ! » _L'écho d'une frustration désespérée heurta douloureusement l'âme de Thétis. _« C'est vous ! Vous qui n'êtes rien, qui n'avez aucun pouvoir ! Vous n'avez jamais réussi à rien changer, sauf à pervertir le monde que vous croyez être en droit de défendre ! Nous ne sommes pas comme vous… Je ne suis pas comme toi !_

_- "Je" ? Dis plutôt que tu as préféré fuir tes responsabilités et en cela… » _Ça y était. Presque. _« … Tu es devenu pire que nous._

_- C'est faux ! »_

Ce fut comme des dizaines de doigts qui broyèrent le cœur des Poissons. Le corps de la jeune femme s'arqua d'abord vers l'arrière, soulevé de terre par un violent soubresaut, mais bientôt, très vite, il se redressa pour léviter à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la poussière.

Elle se tenait droite, les bras légèrement écartés à l'abri derrière son cosmos qui n'avait pas faibli et crépitait à présent, laissant échapper des étincelles sombres.

_« Qu'est-ce que… ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit : tu vas mourir. » _

Un hurlement aigu lui vrilla les tympans. Etait-ce le sien, ou celui du Gardien, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais le feu acide qui se déversait à présent dans ses veines était à la limite de l'insoutenable.

_« Qu'as-tu… Qu'as-tu fait ?_

_- C'est simple. Je t'ai laissé prendre possession de mon corps… De mon corps empoisonné. Ton être s'est mêlé à ma chair, l'a investi pour ne plus faire qu'un avec elle, et à présent, il est contaminé. Si tu restes… Je mourrai très certainement, mais toi aussi. Parce que tu ne pourras pas contrôler mon organisme. Parce que dès que tu voudras le faire, le poison te détruira à chaque fois un peu plus. Tu n'es qu'une âme… Mais même elle n'est pas à l'abri car à présent, elle est ma prisonnière. Ce qui reste de ce que tu as été sera irrémédiablement consumé._

_- Tu m'as… Tu m'as piégé… » _Nulle colère cependant n'altérait cette simple constatation. Juste une sorte d'étonnement naïf mêlé à une calme résignation. _« Et tu n'as pas hésité à sacrifier ton propre corps pour parvenir à tes fins. Pourquoi ?_

_- D'après toi ? »_

Un sourire doux se dessina sur les lèvres de Thétis. Il ne ressemblait pas à ceux qui étaient coutumiers à la jeune femme, il ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, mais elle jugea bon de ne pas le retenir.

_« Chez l'autre chevalier, j'ai lu sa volonté de connaître l'avenir du monde. Chez toi… C'est cela qu'on appelle l'amour ? C'est étrange, j'étais pourtant persuadé de l'avoir oublié. » _

La voix pensive du gardien s'affaiblissait, mais Thétis, de nouveau entièrement maîtresse de son corps, la percevait toujours. Et par-delà son éloignement, elle y décelait une nostalgie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humaine.

_« Tu voudrais conserver ce souvenir ? _Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

_- Je crois, oui. _

_- Alors, emmène-le avec toi. »_

D'un geste sûr, elle s'entailla les deux poignets. Mü, qui maintenait toujours un Kanon en proie à l'angoisse et à la colère, libéra néanmoins une de ses mains pour donner naissance à un Crystal Net d'un ample mouvement du bras.

« Reculez. » Laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix morne, tout en mettant lui-même son conseil à exécution, entraînant Kanon dans son sillage.

Shaka amorça lentement quelques pas vers l'arrière et, sans voir son visage, le Bélier devinait sans peine la souffrance qui tordait ses traits fins. La Vierge avait fini par comprendre, lui aussi. Ses connaissances de l'historique de Sanctuaire étaient presque aussi complètes que celles de l'atlante et il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de quelques minutes avant de réaliser enfin le lien entre les reflets violacés de l'aura de Thétis et le sang qu'il voyait à présent goutter, là-bas, sur le sol. Le rouge écarlate avait subi les mêmes altérations, le poison céruléen s'y était mêlé étroitement.

Rachel, quant à elle, ne comprenait pas vraiment, si ce n'était que la femme blonde, debout à quelques mètres d'elle, n'était plus tout à fait celle qu'elle avait connue. La pulsation qui remontait de son poignet, qui irradiait son épaule puis son cœur lui délivrait un avertissement mais qui venait trop tard. L'inéluctabilité lui serrait la gorge. Dôkho, dont la tête reposait au creux du coude de la Dothrakis, s'agita et son cou se redressa en direction de Thétis. Il pouvait l'apercevoir au-delà des lianes entrecroisées de la toile créée par Mü, et deviner le nuage carmin qui s'élevait déjà autour d'elle. Il voulut serrer le poing mais, sans force, ses doigts demeurèrent à demi repliés dans la poussière. Lui aussi venait de se rappeler.

Soulevées par le souffle continu des tourbillons de cosmos, d'innombrables gouttelettes flottaient en suspension entre Thétis et ses alter ego. De son corps s'écoulait l'âme dispersée du gardien en une myriade d'éclats noirâtres rattachés à chaque atome de sang vicié. Le poison eut tôt fait d'occuper chaque parcelle de l'être de la jeune femme, enfin purifié, à jamais intoxiqué. Elle releva la tête. Le Crystal Net attendait son bon vouloir, le maître de celui-ci debout juste derrière, son regard clair et triste fixé sur elle.

_« Tu es prêt ? »_

L'atlante eut un hochement de tête. Alors, ramenant ses bras devant elle, elle détendit ses mains empoissées de sang et les projeta en direction de la toile. La brume rougeâtre parut se contracter un instant dans l'air brûlant avant de fuser droit sur le filet de cosmos tendu devant elle. Chaque goutte, chaque particule, fut piégée, aucune ne trouva de chemin pour risquer d'aller blesser les autres membres du Sanctuaire. Et lorsque l'aura des Poissons se réduisit enfin, avant de disparaître, Mü éleva brutalement son cosmos, lequel annihila la toile dans une Stardust Revolution définitive.

Le Bélier, pour achever de détruire les restes du Gardien, avait dû lâcher Kanon qui, ni une ni deux, se précipita en direction de sa compagne, toujours immobile et à distance respectueuse de leur groupe.

« Arrête ! » Une fois de plus, il fut stoppé dans sa course, mais par Shaka cette fois, qui l'avait ceinturé. « N'y va pas ! Cria celui-ci d'une voix paniquée.

- Tu es devenu dingue ? Lâche-moi, elle a besoin de moi !

- Non, Kanon, reste où tu es ! »

C'était elle. Il releva les yeux pour la voir, dans une posture soudain défensive et reculant, d'un pas, puis un autre.

« Je t'en prie, je t'en… supplie, ne t'approche pas… de moi… » La voix de Thétis se brisa et elle détourna la tête, pas assez vite cependant pour que le cadet des jumeaux ne puisse pas apercevoir une lumière incongrue sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie… Gronda-t-il, avant d'exploser : Thétis ! Bon sang, à quoi tu joues ! »

Il asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'indien qui, malgré son souffle coupé, parvint néanmoins à ne pas le libérer :

« Kanon, tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux _plus_ !

- Plus _quoi_ ?! Ça suffit ! »

Le cosmos du Gémeau s'embrasa, calcinant les avant-bras de Shaka et celui-ci n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le relâcher lorsqu'il vit une boule de pure énergie naître au creux de la paume de Kanon. Il sut que ce dernier n'hésiterait pas un dixième de seconde avant de la libérer à bout portant. Et les mots que Mü lui adressa avec lassitude achevèrent de le convaincre :

_« Laisse-le aller…_

_- Mais…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. »_

Et en effet. Dans sa précipitation, Kanon ne vit pas le mur de cristal que le Bélier avait dressé sur son chemin, et s'y heurta durement. Il abattit un poing furieux contre cette barrière qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir briser.

« Pourquoi ?! Hurla-t-il de frustration. Pourquoi, Mü ?! Faut-il que je te…

- S'il te plaît, Kanon… » La voix de Thétis était douce et frissonnante lorsqu'elle lui parvint. « Ne lui en veux pas. Il fait ça pour _te _protéger.

- Mais de quoi, Grands Dieux ?!

- De moi. »

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et si le mur n'avait pas été là, son corps aurait épousé celui de son amant, aussi étroitement qu'il l'avait toujours fait, que ce soit dans leurs souvenirs communs ou au cours des dernières semaines. Mais pour l'heure, la sensation glacée d'un éloignement de plus en plus marqué qui n'avait rien à voir avec cette maudite séparation physique leur tordait les entrailles. Tout ce que Kanon put faire – eut le droit de faire – fut de poser sa paume contre la barrière d'énergie, au droit de celle de la jeune femme. Et ce fut alors qu'il prit enfin le temps de détailler son visage. Le rose tendre des lèvres s'était marbré çà et là d'ombres violacées tirant vers le cyan ; d'infimes veinules, qui seraient demeurées inaperçues aux yeux d'une personne moins attentive que Kanon, couraient à présent sous la peau fine et laiteuse, enracinées à la base du cou et grimpant à l'assaut du menton et des joues pleines ; le bleu des iris, quant à lui, s'était accentué encore un peu plus, à tel point d'ailleurs que le marbre céruléen qui avait remplacé le blanc des yeux semblait encore immaculé.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Abasourdi, Kanon contempla une larme qui s'était échappée et dévalait à présent le visage de la jeune femme. Même cette eau habituellement si cristalline s'était teintée d'un bleu froid.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, murmura-t-elle, juste pour lui. Sinon, il s'en serait pris à vous tous, à toi. C'était la seule façon de le détruire.

- Thétis… Je ne comprends rien ! »

Elle discerna le désespoir dans le regard de son compagnon. Il ne lui mentait pas à elle, non, mais à lui-même. Cela, elle le comprit avec une clarté qui la surprit. Est-ce que ses capacités empathiques avaient profité de sa nouvelle condition ? A cette idée, ses ongles crissèrent contre le mur. _Non, pour l'amour des Dieux, oh non… !_

« J'ai dû concentrer la création du poison à l'intérieur de mon corps, au lieu de le faire au travers des roses, expliqua-t-elle, toujours sur un ton qu'elle voulait calme, mais qu'elle maîtrisait de moins en moins. Il était là - elle posa son autre main entre ses seins - le seul endroit où je pouvais l'atteindre. Alors, j'ai ré-agencé volontairement la composition de mon sang et de ma chair de manière à l'intoxiquer. Il n'aurait jamais pu me manipuler. Tu… Tu comprends ?

- Mais… » Elle le vit secouer la tête, hésitant. « Mais tu… Enfin, je veux dire, c'est terminé, maintenant, non ? Tu… »

_« Ce n'est pas réversible… » _L'écho de cette pensée, où se mêlaient les voix de Thétis et d'Aphrodite, s'échappa dans le surmonde, s'échoua dans les esprits stupéfiés, dans celui de Kanon dont les yeux s'agrandirent, comme fous.

« Non… Tissa… NON ! » Ses poings se serrèrent, convulsèrent, pour s'abattre de nouveau contre la barrière, encore et encore, tandis qu'il hurlait : « NON !

- Je suis tellement… Désolée, Kanon… » Les larmes qui achevèrent de déborder quittèrent la peau diaphane sur laquelle elles avaient tracé des sillons rougeâtres pour aller s'écraser sur le sol et y disparaître dans une fumerolle. « Je t'en conjure… »

Il tomba à genoux, ses poings glissant le long du mur. Ses traits disparurent dans une ombre bleutée et ses épaules tressaillirent. Une première fois. Puis une seconde. Et entre ses sanglots, il perçut sans vraiment l'entendre la voix déchirée de Thétis : « Mon amour, pardonne-moi… »

Lorsque le mur de cristal disparut, Kanon demeura immobile, aux pieds de la jeune femme. Epuisée, celle-ci se laissa glisser à son tour jusqu'au sol, sans oser relever les yeux vers celui dont les hurlements silencieux la cisaillaient.

Ce fut Mü qui s'approcha d'elle et, tout en lui effleurant les épaules, les paumes de ses mains à quelques millimètres de sa peau, il l'aida à se redresser, usant pour cela de sa télékinésie. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant qu'il ne lui rendit pas, avant de se tourner vers Shaka. L'indien était demeuré immobile, sa haute silhouette soudain terriblement frêle dans l'air tremblotant de chaleur. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient rivés sur elle. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Seules ses mains tremblaient contre ses cuisses, comme conscientes de ce qu'elles venaient irrémédiablement de perdre.

« Tu m'avais dit… que l'amour était une chose absolue, finit-il par murmurer dans un silence tel que chacun l'entendit. Mais sa loi doit-elle donc imposer tant de souffrances ? »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent encore quelques secondes et sans attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais, la Vierge se détourna à son tour pour se diriger vers Kanon. Il glissa ses mains sous les aisselles de son alter ego et le releva sous les yeux de Thétis. Un instant, il demeura la tête baissée, avant de la regarder.

Leur douleur était identique, cruelle. Chacun se reflétait dans les prunelles de l'autre, indécis, décontenancés, mais aussi tout à coup, terriblement seuls. Oui, l'amour… C'était pourtant bien ce qui les liait encore, malgré tout. La tendresse et l'inquiétude recouvraient, bien qu'avec difficultés, l'horreur qui assombrissait les yeux de Kanon. L'espoir aussi, fou, sans doute vain, de pouvoir un jour, reprendre dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait. Quant à elle, sans un mot, elle tâchait de le rassurer, de l'apaiser, d'être là, avec lui dans son esprit et dans son cœur, de lui promettre de ne jamais s'éloigner, et de, peut-être, ne jamais l'abandonner en dépit du mal qu'ils allaient immanquablement se faire.

Dôkho était parvenu à s'asseoir, mais pas encore à se remettre debout, un vertige tenace menaçant par trop son équilibre. Il avait assisté en silence à la douloureuse confrontation entre Kanon et Thétis et à vrai dire, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi las. Souhaiter connaître l'avenir de ceux qui l'entouraient, le vivre à leur côté, était ce qui lui avait permis de revenir, ce qui avait animé sa volonté. Mais ça… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait mieux fallu que…

Les doigts de Rachel sur son avant-bras effilochèrent cette dernière pensée. Elle les avait crispés. Et ce fut alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle l'observait avec une acuité presque… dérangeante.

« Oui ? Rachel, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle secoua la tête, dans un geste qui ne voulait dire ni oui, ni non. Elle le regardait, tout simplement. Alors, il porta ses mains à son propre visage. Et ce qu'il découvrit sous ses doigts suffit à lui fournir la réponse qu'il attendait.

Dôkho était devenu… vieux. Rachel, décontenancée, détaillait les traits de la Balance, les découvrant tels qu'ils auraient dû devenir au cours des dix dernières années. De profonds sillons marquaient les côtés de sa bouche, entaillaient son front et les coins de ses yeux. Sa peau s'était creusée sous les pommettes, les rendant encore plus saillantes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, avec au-dessus, son regard sombre et brillant plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il laissa retomber ses mains, nouvellement tavelées de brun, loin de sa figure.

« Je suppose - il esquissa un sourire résigné - que je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à autre chose. C'était le prix à payer… Pour ne pas mourir tout de suite.

- Mais il te reste suffisamment d'énergie, n'est-ce pas… » Ce n'était pas une question. « _Il _t'a tout donné ?

- Oui. _Tout_. »

Lorsque la réponse s'échappa des lèvres du chinois, ses yeux se mirent à luire d'un pâle reflet doré, fugace mais suffisamment appuyé pour induire un haut le corps chez la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle venait de voir était les dernières lueurs du cosmos de son père, celui qu'il avait brûlé pour sauver son vieil ami. De fait, elle n'avait plus besoin de précisions complémentaires. A présent, elle en avait la confirmation. Sans un mot, elle laissa glisser son regard vers son poignet, toujours luminescent. Pour l'instant… Ils étaient tous encore vivants.

**ooooOOOOOoooo**

Le Pope n'avait pas hésité très longtemps, et avait fini par rejoindre Milo et Aldébaran. Il ne lui appartenait pas de s'immiscer au beau milieu des explications entre le Sagittaire et le Verseau, aussi vives soient-elles. Il avait suffisamment confiance dans ces deux-là pour savoir que la raison ne manquerait pas de reprendre ses droits. En outre, il valait mieux pour lui, en cet instant précis, revenir à des considérations un peu plus pragmatiques pour écarter de ses pensées l'image d'une Rachel dramatiquement affaiblie.

Le Pope et chacun de ses deux alter ego s'étaient attribués un gardien. Sans même se concerter, tous trois s'étaient engagés dans une stratégie d'usure ; corps à corps suffisamment étroit pour ne pas laisser trop de champ à l'autre, tout en s'autorisant quelques fantaisies portées avec précision. Saga pestait intérieurement ; les longues heures précédentes l'avaient conforté sous l'emprise de la télékinésie du Bélier et à dire vrai, ses camarades lui donnaient l'impression d'être bien plus à l'aise que lui avec cette gravité handicapante. De fait, il était visible que son adversaire avait décelé sa faiblesse tant il s'évertuait à faire preuve d'une rapidité exaspérante.

_« Un coup de main ? »_ Aioros venait de se positionner à ses côtés et comblait les intervalles de temps trop larges que laissait Saga à son opposant.

_« Ce ne serait pas de refus. » _

Du coin de l'œil, le Pope put constater que Camus avait rejoint l'autre duo. Les deux autres gardiens commençaient, lentement mais sûrement, à reculer vers l'aval du canyon principal, au bout duquel Elles les attendaient.

_« Hum… »_ Saga avait laissé partir son poing en direction du visage du gardien, sur lequel il atterrit lourdement au moment où un Aioros prévenant le lui ajustait dans sa ligne de mire. _« A priori, tous ceux de derrière ont été tués. _

_- A quoi tu penses ?_

_- Jette un œil au soleil. »_

Le Sagittaire put constater que non seulement les ombres s'étaient considérablement allongées mais aussi et surtout que la course du jour avait entamé, depuis un bon moment maintenant, sa courbe descendante. A vrai dire… Le crépuscule s'installait.

_« Combien de temps d'après toi ?_

_- A vue de nez… » _Aioros brisa le genou gauche du gardien qui chancela assez pour que Saga le balaye d'un revers. _« … Trois heures, plus ou moins. »_ Le Pope profita de ces quelques secondes de répit pour s'adresser à haute voix à son alter ego :

« Moins il en restera, mieux on se portera. Alors, si tu as encore des doutes quant à notre potentiel conjoint…

- Rachel ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme leur traversa l'esprit. Tandis que Saga serrait les dents, Aioros prit le temps de sonder la Dothrakis. A l'instar du Pope, elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'en dépit de son épuisement, elle se devait d'assumer ses responsabilités. Le Sagittaire lui adressa quelques mots muets de réconfort, faisant fi de ses propres inquiétudes. Une gratitude diffuse lui fut renvoyée, ainsi qu'un acquiescement las. Ils avaient le feu vert.

Lorsque les cosmos du Sagittaire et du Pope se déployèrent dans le jour déclinant, Aldébaran et ses compagnons s'étaient déjà positionnés entre le troisième axe et les deux autres gardiens, de manière à ne pas leur offrir une ouverture vers leur acolyte en sursis. Nul besoin pour eux d'assister à la scène ; ils en devinaient sans peine la teneur. Un filet de sueur glacée coula le long de l'échine du Scorpion. La dernière fois que ces deux auras s'étaient manifestées avec autant de vigueur, et en même temps… Il avait beau, en cet instant, ne pas ressentir la plus petite once d'animosité de leur part, voire même tout le contraire, le souvenir n'en demeurait pas moins tenace. Il ne pouvait se défendre de l'impression que Saga et Aioros, à cette seconde précise, tenaient là la conclusion de ce qui était resté en suspend depuis quinze longues années… Et il se surprit à espérer que cette fois, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne gâche sa chance.

Les pensées que le Scorpion déversait aux quatre vents avec son inconstance habituelle faillirent faire éclater le Pope de rire. Si Milo était troublé, alors que devrait-il dire, lui ? Saga se demanda si Aioros se posait les mêmes questions mais le Sagittaire ne faisait montre que d'une concentration parfaite, tandis que l'or s'élevait en tourbillonnant autour de lui. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le gardien et son aura d'un noir insondable, laquelle avait déjà entamé sa reptation vers les deux foyers de lumière.

Lorsque les deux cosmos furent exactement du même niveau d'intensité, le néant parut avoir un instant d'hésitation, comme ne sachant vers lequel se diriger. Ce fut à cet instant que le Pope tendit mentalement la main à son alter ego :

_« C'est le moment, Aioros… »_

Saga pensait n'avoir rien oublié de la puissance du Sagittaire, mais c'était là se tromper lourdement. Lorsque l'aura de ce dernier investit la sienne, il dut se résoudre à accepter l'idée que, tout comme lui, l'aîné des Xérakis détenait des réserves et qu'il était encore en mesure de lui en remonter sans sourciller. Leurs forces, à tous les deux, étaient purement et simplement équivalentes. Kanon le lui avait dit pourtant ; Aioros occupait le dessus du panier, et pas uniquement du point de vue physique. Shion ne se trompait pas lorsqu'il avait mis en balance les deux jeunes hommes qu'ils étaient alors. De là à imaginer que le Sagittaire ne s'était pas défendu de toutes ses forces lorsque Saga s'en était pris à lui…

_« Parce que, toi, tu étais à ton maximum, peut-être ? »_

Aioros avait saisi la main tendue de Saga par-delà les brumes du surmonde, leurs énergies devenues indissociables. Si le Pope avait pu voir son visage, il y aurait découvert un léger sourire. Et s'il avait pu lire son regard, il n'y aurait vu qu'une paix profonde, bien éloignée de la rancœur que le Sagittaire n'avait pu s'empêcher de déverser sur Kanon, lors du test de la croix cardinale. Et sans pour autant la visualiser, Saga devinait cette sérénité ; il n'en était pas à proprement parler surpris – après tout, ils avaient fait en sorte de ne plus rien avoir à se cacher – mais il dut s'avouer qu'il s'attendait tout de même à déceler un relent d'amertume, quelque part dans l'esprit du Sagittaire. Peut-être que s'il cherchait bien… Ce fut comme s'il avait reçu une claque sur l'épaule. Pas assez forte pour qu'elle fût brutale, mais suffisamment appuyée pour le ramener à l'instant présent.

_« Cesse donc de te martyriser, et laisse le passé où il est, une bonne fois pour toutes. Saga… » _L'étreinte du Sagittaire s'accentua. _« … Montre-moi ce que tu es. »_

Ne plus mentir. Ouvrir son esprit et son être sans plus hésiter, en toute confiance et en toute amitié. Et en une fraction de seconde Saga redécouvrit ce que tous deux avaient été, il y avait si longtemps, lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants aussi proches que des frères. Les cicatrices obscures des années passées se résorbèrent pour laisser la place à un flamboiement aussi pur que l'innocence des débuts. De leurs débuts. Le Pope se laissa entraîner dans ce retour en arrière, s'y abandonna, toute incertitude envolée. Il n'avait pas manqué grand-chose finalement pour que tout recommence enfin…

La présence de Rachel se matérialisa, non plus entre eux, mais autour d'eux. Silencieuse mais attentive, la jeune femme ne chercha pas à s'insinuer dans leurs pensées, se contentant simplement d'être là, son cosmos déployé. En filigrane se tenait Kanon, appui solide qui encaissa le choc pour elle lorsque la familière Galaxian Explosion jaillit des mains de son jumeau, pour grossir et grossir encore, avant que l'empreinte d'une flèche lumineuse ne la transperce pour l'emmener droit sur le gardien impuissant. Quelques griffes obscures tentèrent bien de ralentir la course de la sphère d'énergie mais celle-ci, implacable, arasant la moindre particule de roche et de poussière sur son passage, les démantibula, les détruisit, avant de s'abattre sur sa cible. Et de la pulvériser.

Un dernier regain d'énergie fit luire les cosmos unis des Gémeaux et du Sagittaire lorsque tous deux se tournèrent vers leurs compagnons, et les deux gardiens un peu plus loin. Ces derniers ne firent pas mine de manifester quoi que ce soit devant les restes carbonisés de leur acolyte, néanmoins, ils reculèrent. Un peu plus.

Toujours en proie à l'euphorie née du déferlement de puissance éprouvé une seconde plus tôt, le Pope crut qu'Aioros et lui étaient en mesure de s'en servir de nouveau pour faire définitivement place nette. Il la sentait, cette force, en train de nourrir son corps jusqu'à en atteindre les limites physiques, fourmiller dans ses veines comme pour l'inciter à se jeter contre ses adversaires… Jusqu'à ses sens dont l'acuité lui donnait l'impression d'être démultipliée. Le Pouvoir… Il ne fit pas trois pas. Le dernier le vit ployer un genou, le Sagittaire se précipitant à ses côtés.

« Saga… ? » La lueur rougeâtre n'était plus qu'un fantôme, fugace, lorsque Aioros croisa son regard. Il la vit néanmoins, et une hésitation presque imperceptible retint sa main, qu'il posa finalement sur l'épaule du Pope : « Qu'est-ce qui… »

Il ne s'agissait plus de ressentir et de surveiller la fréquence de plusieurs cosmos en général et d'un en particulier. L'absence physique venait de tout recouvrir. Ce n'était plus seulement la connaissance de l'existence de Rachel qui s'étiolait d'heure en heure - une déliquescence continue mais suffisamment sourde pour que l'inquiétude qu'il en retirait demeure assez en retrait pour lui permettre de jouer son rôle de Pope – mais surtout à présent son être. Les battements du cœur de la jeune femme étaient soudain devenus bien trop irréguliers pour qu'il n'en prenne pas subitement conscience. La température de son corps aussi, qui s'était anormalement élevée. Sa respiration, hachée et rauque. Le sang. Au coin de ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il, avec une telle précision, se la représenter comme si elle était à ses côtés, si proche qu'il aurait pu la toucher, il n'en savait rien. Sans doute ce lien qui venait en sus alimenter ce qui les avait toujours unis depuis toutes ces années était-il plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé jusque là. Et il le transperçait de part en part, au-delà de la pire des souffrances.

Ses pensées se bousculèrent et débordèrent son esprit. Frappé de plein fouet par cette soudaine prescience, Aioros dut aller puiser dans ses dernières réserves de pragmatisme pour empêcher sa main de trembler, et de quitter l'épaule de son alter ego. Il fallait qu'il tienne. Qu'ils tiennent tous. Repoussant l'image de son frère, et maintenant à distance respectable le visage de celle qu'il avait aimée et que le Pope lui renvoyait en pleine figure, il chercha la présence de Kanon dans le surmonde, pour l'y découvrir enfin, soucieux.

_« Est-ce qu'elle va tenir ?_ Se contenta-t-il de lui demander, en quelques mots qui se matérialisèrent instantanément à ce niveau de conscience, sous forme d'une bulle éthérée.

_- Difficile à dire. Elle tente de reprendre la maîtrise de son corps pour libérer mon frère. _

_- Vous pensiez vraiment que votre tour de passe-passe marcherait, franchement ?_

_- Il va bien falloir, Aioros. »_

La voix de Kanon était froide. Et Aioros se prit à éprouver une forme de respect supplémentaire pour le cadet des Gémeaux. Que ce dernier n'ait eu de cesse de protéger son aîné, le Sagittaire l'avait toujours su. Mais qu'il parvienne à faire preuve d'assez de détachement pour endosser en sus la responsabilité de la vie de la Dothrakis… Andreas n'avait peut-être pas eu totalement tort lorsqu'il avait tenté de persuader, sans grand succès, les autres chevaliers d'or de la pertinence du choix de Kanon en lieu et place de son frère à la tête du Sanctuaire. Mais aussitôt cette pensée formée qu'Aioros la dissipa. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'appesantir sur cette voie que le destin n'avait pas souhaité emprunter. Sans compter que malgré tout, le cosmos de Kanon présentait quelques altérations qui ne devaient rien à l'énergie qu'il dépensait pour soutenir Rachel. Tout ce que le Sagittaire put entrevoir fut le visage de Thétis en filigrane des réflexions que le cadet Antinaïkos barricadait avec soin. Bien entendu, il avait perçu un bouleversement confus dans la résonance de la jeune femme, mais sans pouvoir en identifier clairement les raisons.

_« Dégagez-nous le terrain, on ne va pas tarder à arriver. Juste le temps de souffler un peu. » _Et Kanon de couper court à leur conversation.

Saga laissa échapper un grognement quelque peu résigné tandis qu'il se relevait, dans le même temps qu'Aioros. Il se contenta d'un vague signe de tête pour répondre à l'inquiétude muette du Sagittaire. Ça irait. Il le faudrait bien.

Dégager le terrain, hein… Camus, Milo et Aldébaran s'y employaient. Et le Verseau avait pris l'ascendant sur ses deux compagnons, lui qui n'était que superficiellement blessé par rapport à eux. C'était à croire qu'il voulait rétablir un certain équilibre, et que l'idée qu'il puisse être le moins atteint le dérangeait au plus haut point. En dépit de l'excédent de gravité, il virevoltait de l'un à l'autre des deux gardiens, favorisant par ses actions l'intervention du Scorpion et du Taureau avec un minimum de sollicitation physique. Et si Milo avait bien tenté au début de soutenir le rythme, il avait fini par se résigner. Une fois de plus, c'était au Verseau de lui faciliter la tâche.

_« Nous sommes cinq et ils sont deux… Le temps que les autres arrivent, on doit pouvoir les… »_

La réflexion d'Aioros, qui venait de se porter aux côtés de ses pairs, fut amputée nette par un brusque appel d'air sur sa gauche, celui provoqué par un corps lancé à toute berzingue en direction du gardien qu'il s'apprêtait à se réserver, avec Saga. Gardien qui se vit aussi sec transpercé par un poing serré pile au droit de l'emplacement du cœur.

« Et même si tu ne crèves pas… »

Angelo retira sa main rougie du corps du Gardien, avant de broyer le cœur qu'il tenait entre ses doigts crispés :

« …. Tu vas avoir du mal à l'éviter, celui-là ! » Et de lui asséner un coup de pied magistral qui envoya l'autre valser aux pieds du Pope.

« Qu'est-ce que vous branlez ?! Gueula le Cancer en faisant volte-face vers ses compagnons. Vous attendez qu'ils vous massacrent ?!

- Angelo… »

Les yeux dilatés, Aldébaran n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'écarter pour laisser le passage à l'italien qui saisit au col un second gardien, avant de le soulever et de faire pleuvoir une grêle de coups sur le visage sans défense.

« Il s'enfuit ! »

Celui que le Cancer avait mis à terre une seconde plus tôt s'était redressé bien plus vite que la logique ne l'aurait voulu avec un cœur en moins. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas rampé bien longtemps et galopait, le dos tourné aux chevaliers d'or.

Le Scorpion s'élança à ses trousses, sans d'abord entendre les ordres de son Pope, qui finirent par lui parvenir via le surmonde :

_« Arrête, Milo ! Les Portes sont derrière ! »_

Nul besoin pour Saga de développer plus avant son argumentation. Le grec pila net dans la poussière, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer un regard frustré vers sa proie qui disparaissait déjà sur les hauteurs des falaises. Un instant, la curiosité le tarauda de contourner le pan de rocher qui lui cachait le fond du canyon. Un instant seulement. L'aurait-il vraiment voulu qu'il en aurait été incapable, immobilisé comme il l'était par l'étau impitoyable d'une force qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Chacun de ses membres était plus lourd que du plomb. Et la gravité seule ne pouvait être en cause. Non, jusqu'à ses épaules qui ployaient sous un poids écrasant, ses genoux dont les articulations gémissaient et sa tête qui était inexorablement attirée vers le sol. Un ronronnement lancinant avait pris la place du silence minéral autour de lui. Autour ? Serrant les dents, il voulut se secouer, mais le résultat fut lamentable et le vit reculer, contre son gré. Et le son de diminuer d'autant, au fur et à mesure que le sang se remettait à couler normalement dans ses veines.

Il reprit son souffle avant de rejoindre ses compagnons. Du moins ce fut ce dont il voulut se persuader tandis qu'appuyé contre la paroi de grès, il tâchait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ce qu'il venait d'éprouver… La peur dilatait encore ses pupilles. C'était incommensurable. Même dans ses rêves – ou cauchemars – les plus fous, ceux où il se serait pris à imaginer à quoi pourrait bien ressembler un cosmos plus puissant que le sien, plus puissant que tous ceux de ses camarades réunis, il n'aurait pu envisager _cela. _Une telle puissance, une telle… autorité. Voilà. Il ne s'agissait plus à présent de remettre quoi que ce soit en cause, ou de chercher à l'expliquer. _Elles _existaient. Et cette seule certitude valait pour tous les autres questionnements. Lui, Milo, n'était plus qu'une chose tout à fait insignifiante, au même titre que l'étaient également ses alter ego. Et le reste du monde. Rien ni personne ne pouvait se serait-ce qu'imaginer s'élever contre _ça. _

« Milo ? »

Le Scorpion réprima un bond lorsque la main de Camus se posa sur son épaule mais le frisson qui le parcourut attira l'attention de son compagnon qui lui jeta un regard aigu lorsqu'il lui fit face. Le Verseau ne pipa mot cependant autre que :

« On se regroupe pour attendre les autres. A priori… Notre route est dégagée. Hormis celui-là, acheva-t-il avec un vague signe de la tête en direction du gardien fuyard. En espérant que ce soit le dernier. »

Le Verseau n'y croyait pas vraiment cela dit, et cela se traduisait dans son accent un peu plus traînant que d'habitude.

_« On va tous crever ! » _ Milo avait très – mais alors _très_ – envie de hurler cette évidence à la figure de son ami et amant et ne dut sa retenue qu'à l'air quelque peu soucieux de ce dernier.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- … Oui. Je… Je vais bien. »

Jamais le Scorpion ne s'était senti aussi… piteux. Et stupide. Non pas d'avoir peur, mais bien d'avoir accepté de participer à ce qui s'achèverait en un massacre général. Non pas qu'il fût coutumier des prémonitions, cela il le laissait volontiers au Bélier. Mais là… Il avait tout bonnement l'impression de le porter en pancarte autour du cou. Et… Et… Il ne pouvait rien dire. Ses lèvres demeuraient obstinément closes tandis qu'il suivait Camus, dont il voyait sans vraiment la regarder la haute silhouette se diriger vers leurs amis, qu'il devinait la présence de ces derniers, leur existence, leur chaleur soudain si criante de vie…

_« Je suis en train de paniquer. Ils ne savent pas… Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas savoir, parce que s'ils savaient, ils… ils… » _Ils s'enfuiraient ?

Comme dans un rêve, il vit Aldébaran tenter d'empoigner Angelo qui s'acharnait encore et encore sur le tas sanguinolent qui avait été l'enveloppe d'un gardien. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas passé l'arme à gauche et son aura sombre jetait des filins de tous côtés, dans le désespoir de trouver quelques miettes de cosmos auxquelles se raccrocher, histoire de ne pas disparaître trop tôt.

Chaque coup furieux du Cancer était ponctué par un gargouillis informe ; une boucherie en règle. Et le Taureau, tout conscient qu'il fût de la nature non humaine de leurs adversaires, n'entendait pas qu'un chevalier d'or, fût-ce l'italien, se rabaisse au stade du charognard.

« Ça suffit, Angelo ! Laisse-le… » Le brésilien voulut tirer le Cancer en arrière, sans succès. « … Bon sang, laisse-le mourir !

- Il ne crèvera pas ! Tu n'as pas encore compris ?! » Et le Cancer de se dégager d'un geste brusque, sans même un regard pour son massif alter ego. « Il… » Avant de reprendre les rênes de son massacre sous les yeux impuissants du Taureau.

Aioros s'approcha à son tour et, repoussant brutalement la masse impitoyablement martyrisée contre laquelle le Cancer s'acharnait, il se planta devant ce dernier. Il leva la main pour la glisser dans la nuque d'Angelo et attirer son front contre le sien. D'une voix sourde, il murmura :

« Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Le regard cobalt de l'italien n'était plus qu'une ombre. Aioros avait beau s'y plonger, le fouiller, il n'y entrevoyait que douleur, haine et désespoir. Et il devina la réponse avant même qu'elle ne tombe, implacable :

« Je ne crois pas. »

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Le Bélier glissa sa main sous la nuque de Shura et ce fut ce geste pourtant délicat qui fit ouvrir les yeux du Capricorne. Ou du moins tenter de le faire. Du pouce, l'atlante essuya tant bien que mal le sang séché qui collait les paupières enflées par la déshydratation, avant de dégager le front et les joues des mèches sombres empoissées de sueur.

« Mü?... » Ce n'était plus une voix, mais une rocaille étouffée et glaireuse qui s'échappait de la gorge sèche de l'espagnol. « Qu'est-ce que... Tu n'es pas avec... les autres ?

- Entre les laisser se débrouiller seuls de leur côté pendant quelques temps et me faire tuer par Angelo, le choix est vite fait, je t'assure. »

L'amusement affecté de l'atlante ne masquait qu'à grand-peine l'inquiétude qui se muait en panique au fur et à mesure que ses yeux et son cosmos découvraient l'étendue des dégâts.

Le Cancer l'avait prévenu pourtant, lorsqu'un quart d'heure plus tôt il avait croisé la route du groupe du Bélier. Certes, l'italien n'y avait mis ni les formes, ni les détails ; c'était à peine s'il avait prêté attention à ses autres compagnons lorsqu'il avait saisi - empoigné serait plus juste – le bras de Mü pour le tirer brutalement jusqu'à lui et lui intimer l'ordre – oui, l'ordre ! - de se rendre auprès de Shura.

Le Bélier n'avait pas protesté. Non seulement cela n'aurait servi strictement à rien face à un Cancer dont une rage incoercible déformait les traits et l'empêchait d'écouter, mais aussi et surtout, au-delà du ton agressif et sans appel avec lequel l'italien s'était adressé à lui, Mü n'avait eu aucun mal à déceler la détresse sous-jacente qui faisait vibrer l'aura de son vis-à-vis. Une angoisse doublée d'un écho lancinant de culpabilité face à laquelle l'atlante ne pouvait que s'incliner.

Angelo avait disparu aussi sec, une fois la certitude acquise que le Bélier irait porter secours à Shura. Mais comment, c'était en substance la question terrifiante que Mü se posait, à présent aux côtés du Capricorne.

Celui-ci souffrait, c'était indéniable. Sans doute par réflexe, il avait usé, et usait encore sans en avoir conscience, de son cosmos uniquement guidé par le septième sens pour contenir peu ou prou l'épanchement de son sang depuis la plaie de nouveau béante de son épaule, en dépit des soins approximatifs du Cancer. Ses autres blessures pouvaient être considérées, pour l'heure, comme refermées. Mais à ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ; la résonance de son aura tendait à diminuer de minute en minute et dans tous les cas... L'atlante jeta un coup d'oeil au soleil, dont la sphère aveuglante commençait à disparaître derrière les plus hautes falaises du canyon, avant de reporter son attention sur son alter ego. Et l'inquiétude plissa son front lisse.

« Je vais vous rejoindre... »

Le murmure du Capricorne était si faible que Mü dut plier le buste au-dessus de lui pour l'entendre.

« Ne reste pas là, tu seras plus utile à leurs côtés... »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'espace d'un instant, le Bélier se demanda ce que son compagnon avait bien pu lire en lui. Ses paroles constituaient un écho si parfait à ses propres préoccupations ! Mais si utilité l'atlante devait avoir, elle concernait justement ses compagnons en premier lieu, avant lui-même. Tous... Sans exception.

Sans répondre, Mü abaissa sa main libre en direction de l'épaule blessée, sans la toucher néanmoins, sa paume légèrement concave se positionnant à quelques millimètres de la plaie. Le cosmos du Bélier se déploya, doux et vigilant comme à son habitude, à peine altéré par les efforts fournis tantôt au cours des affrontements contre les gardiens.

Shura le perçut-il ou pas, toujours fût-il que ses yeux se dilatèrent l'espace d'une seconde, comme pour prévenir l'autre, comme pour lui demander de ne_ pas _lui accorder autant d'importance, de ne pas perdre de temps et d'énergie avec lui. Pourtant il demeura coi lorsque l'aura lumineuse s'enroula avant de se reployer sur son flanc, telle un baume apaisant et protecteur. Et il finit par refermer les yeux pour savourer ce répit inattendu dans la douleur.

Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Mü s'éleva, tranquille et apaisante :

« Alors, finalement... Tu es resté avec nous. »

Cela n'avait rien d'une question, aussi Shura se contenta de secouer faiblement la tête dans un geste qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Mais ses pensées, elles, n'eurent aucune peine à trouver l'esprit du Bélier, grand ouvert et attentif :

_« Tout comme toi, "on" ne m'a pas laissé le choix... » _Et si une pointe d'humour transparaissait derrière ces quelques mots, elle ne parvenait pas à cacher une certaine amertume, confuse comme si elle ne savait pas encore à quoi se rattacher mais l'entrevoyait déjà, au loin.

_« Tu le regrettes ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. » _Shura était sincère. _« Mais je crois qu'il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout... N'est-ce pas ?_

_- En effet. »_ Admit Mü, tout en accentuant légèrement sa puissance et sa concentration pour souder l'intérieur de la plaie. La cautériser comme l'avait déjà fait Angelo une première fois n'était pas suffisant. L'atlante avait pour sa part la capacité de sonder jusqu'au niveau cellulaire et dans le cas présent ne s'en privait pas. Raccommodant les chairs cisaillées, renouant les principaux nerfs, il tâchait de rendre sa mobilité au bras du Capricorne. Mais... Jusqu'à quand ? Ce qu'il était en train de faire était certes nécessaire mais non pérenne au regard des dégâts provoqués par Excalibur. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour permettre à Shura d'exercer son devoir jusqu'au bout, mais il atteignait déjà les limites de ses capacités. Une reconstruction complète serait à prévoir, mais plus les minutes passeraient et verraient l'état du Capricorne perdurer, plus les chances pour lui de recouvrer la plénitude de ses capacités s'amenuiseraient.

_« Tu n'es pas seul. » _Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Mü ressentit le besoin d'exprimer cette certitude. _« Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais... Ce serait bien que tu ne l'oublies pas. »_ Ouvrant un peu plus ses perceptions, l'atlante vit dans le surmonde l'espagnol hocher lentement la tête, seule tâche claire au milieu d'un océan abominablement sombre. Celui de ses vêtements, mais aussi celui de sa chevelure et de ses yeux, miroirs troubles dans lesquels rien ne se reflétait, pas même les brumes de ce niveau de conscience. Le Bélier eut un frisson.

Bientôt, il termina et, toujours en douceur, aida Shura à se redresser, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Le bras gauche blessé pendait aux cotés de l'espagnol mais avait récupéré une certaine consistance. L'os, momentanément consolidé, jouerait son rôle pendant encore assez de temps. Par contre, la souffrance faisait grincer des dents le Capricorne, et ses doigts se resserraient spasmodiquement le long de sa cuisse. Il faisait tout pour ne pas hurler.

« Nous allons rejoindre les autres. Je les ai laissés un peu plus loin mais... » L'atlante ferma les yeux un instant. « ... Ils sont en train de rejoindre l'avant garde. Si tu peux tenir encore un peu, Shaka bloquera partiellement ton sens du toucher. Ça étouffera ta douleur. Mais si tu veux, je peux le faire venir jusqu'ici et...

- Non. Non... Ça va aller. » Et Shura d'esquisser ce qui s'apparentait à un sourire. « Attends une seconde. » Mü qui commençait à l'entraîner avec lui suspendit son pas. « S'il te plaît... Tu peux ramasser... ? » De l'index, l'espagnol désignait le tee-shirt en boule sur lequel sa tête avait reposé.

Il le récupéra des mains de Mü pour en déchirer un pan que le Bélier l'aida à nouer autour de son biceps droit. L'autre ne donna aucune explication. Et l'atlante ne demanda rien.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

« C'est très présomptueux de ta part, Saga. »

Aioros avait récupéré son masque d'argent dans la poussière après la fuite du dernier gardien, mais ne l'avait pas remis : tordu et déformé, il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Et c'est en le faisant sauter distraitement entre ses mains qu'il s'adressait au Pope, lequel avait fini par se résigner à la vision du visage boursouflé de cicatrices.

« C'est un risque à courir, mais je l'assume. »

Angelo, affalé un peu plus loin, laissa échapper un ricanement. Dès qu'il avait perçu la présence de Mü aux côtés de Shura, il avait rendu les armes et laissé Milo et Aldébaran achever son punching-ball. Rachel avait été sollicitée, évidemment, mais dans une moindre mesure cependant ; l'autre était tellement amoché que le peu d'énergie qu'il tirait de son corps d'emprunt pour générer son aura sombre lui était désormais inaccessible.

La jeune femme s'était retirée presque immédiatement du deuxième axe et cela n'avait échappé à personne et encore moins à Saga. Ce dernier tâchait de faire bonne figure cela dit, et les remontrances du Sagittaire ne suffisaient pas à le faire vaciller. Il poursuivit d'ailleurs, ignorant le rire discordant de l'italien :

« Je dois garder de l'énergie, je n'ai pas le choix. En restant auprès de Rachel, non seulement je compense ses dépenses, mais aussi... » Le Pope baissa les yeux une seconde avant de les redresser pour les planter dans ceux d'Aioros: « ... Je perds de vue l'essentiel.

- Je suppose… » Le Sagittaire répondit lentement, et après un instant de réflexion, « Je suppose que c'est logique. »

Et en effet, il comprenait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à autre chose au final. Saga avait d'ailleurs dû en être aussi surpris que lui lorsqu'il en avait pris conscience, sans doute juste avant leur départ pour le site des Portes. Lui qui envers et contre tout s'était persuadé que tout ce qu'il entreprendrait face à Elles, serait dans l'unique objectif de se préserver un avenir avec celle qu'il aimait... Shion aurait certainement souri s'il avait pu assister à ce revirement. L'intérêt collectif avait pris le pas sur les buts personnels poursuivis par le Pope. Bien entendu, il ne perdait pas de vue ni ses compagnons, et encore moins Rachel mais il avait fini par comprendre que sa véritable mission était ailleurs et qu'elle ne pourrait pas être menée à bien s'il laissait ses préoccupations personnelles prendre le dessus.

Il en souffrait, visiblement. Parce qu'il aurait aimé être partout à la fois et que ce n'était pas possible. Et encore, il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir un jumeau sur lequel il avait la possibilité de se reposer en toute confiance. Mais même de cela, le Pope ne parvenait pas à s'en satisfaire. Saga avait beau _savoir_, il n'était toujours pas intimement convaincu.

« Il faut que cela en vaille la peine.

- Je sais tout ça. »

Aioros, par principe, ne remettait pas en cause les tenants de la décision de son Pope. Parce qu'il avait été élevé dans l'esprit du Sanctuaire, celui qui devait prévaloir sur toute autre considération. Et que cette habitude puissamment ancrée en lui l'empêchait de discuter un tel choix. Aurait dû, pour le moins. Et quant aux doutes qu'il entretenait pour l'heure sur les aboutissants, il s'évertuait à les considérer d'un point de vue strictement... cosmique. Les tests de la croix mutable s'étaient montrés concluants avec le concours de Kanon. Peut-être d'ailleurs parce qu'entre Saga et Aioros s'intercalait le jumeau du premier. Plus simple dans ce cas d'accorder ses résonances et se faire mutuellement confiance pour gérer une quantité gigantesque d'énergie.

Parce que c'est bien de cela qu'il allait s'agir au final. Ils étaient la dernière croix, celle qui concentrerait la totalité de leurs douze cosmos. Il fallait être d'une solidité à toute épreuve pour cela. Et si le Sagittaire percevait certaines altérations de mauvais augure du côté de Thétis, il préférait pour l'heure s'en tenir au problème le plus immédiat, à savoir Saga qui regardait ailleurs. Ne s'en faisait-il pas trop, tout de même ? Après tout, ensemble, ils n'avaient pas éprouvé de difficulté majeure pour accorder leurs énergies et se débarrasser sans difficulté d'un gardien. Et ce, en s'ouvrant l'un à l'autre. Donc...

« Tu te rappelles ? Il y a quelques semaines, tu m'as dit toi-même que tu doutais de mon implication pleine et entière. »

Aioros eut un sursaut, avant d'aviser le regard intense du Pope rivé sur lui.

« A cause d'elle. Tu avais raison. Je dois être… aussi détaché que Kanon, et c'était la seule solution.

- Shaka et Thétis ne savent rien, objecta le Sagittaire, circonspect.

- Ils comprendront. Je sais très bien ce qui t'inquiète, _toi_. Mais… Nous n'avons plus rien à nous cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il me semble.

- Je te le prouverai. »

Aioros soutenait le regard clair de son Pope, qu'il ne lui dérobait plus. Ce qui émanait de Saga le différenciait indubitablement de son jumeau : une assurance moindre, et une soif inextinguible d'être soutenu. Si Kanon en venait parfois à éprouver les mêmes besoins, il le cachait bien. L'empreinte de l'ensemble des XII apparaissait comme inévitable sur le cosmos de l'aîné des Antinaïkos, et le Sagittaire en comprenait la nécessité avec une clarté bien supérieure à celle qui ne faisait qu'effleurer, inconstante, les pensées du Pope. Son immersion dans la croix était indispensable. Mais après ?

« J'ai quelque chose à faire, murmura Saga, pensif. Et Kanon sera là pour me suppléer. Si un équilibre a déjà été créé… Ce n'est pas en vain. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais sur ce point… J'en ai l'absolue certitude.

- Que les Dieux t'entendent. »


	46. Chapitre 36 part II

**CHAPITRE 36 – Partie II**

_Sites des Portes…_

Un craquement. Cristallin. La peau et les nerfs d'Aiolia n'en ressentirent pas la vibration, anesthésiés comme ils l'étaient par le froid, mais son cosmos, attentif aux appels lointains et ténus qui lui parvenaient, le perçut, sans pour autant en identifier clairement l'origine.

D'ailleurs, le peu d'attention dont il était capable, le Lion la reporta derechef sur son frère. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il en avait reconnu la voix, curieusement déformée par les règles régissant le surmonde. Elle lui était d'abord parvenue par à-coups, avant de se muer en une litanie infatigable. Si les coins de ses lèvres figées par le froid avaient pu se relever, il en aurait souri ; lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un gosse, son aîné venait chaque matin le tirer du lit en le secouant avec insistance pour l'emmener avec lui à sa séance d'entraînement. Il s'agissait peut-être de la même chose finalement : des années plus tard, Aioros s'évertuait encore et toujours à le réveiller, ou plutôt à le sortir de la stase dans laquelle le cercueil de glace de Camus l'avait fait sombrer.

De cette gangue rigide, Aiolia avait également fini par prendre conscience. Du moins une fois que la douleur indescriptible qui l'avait plongé dans une bienheureuse inconscience avait commencé à se modifier. Pas de quoi crier au bien-être absolu, cependant. D'ailleurs, lorsque ses sens avaient manifesté des velléités de réveil, le regain de souffrance lui aurait volontiers arraché un hurlement… s'il avait pu ouvrir la bouche. Mais petit à petit la brûlure du froid avait remplacé celle du feu qu'il n'avait pas pu – voulu – maîtriser. Et ce fut lorsque les dernières flammes de son cosmos menacèrent de s'étioler qu'il commença à entendre la voix de son aîné.

Il persistait à s'y raccrocher, tandis que son septième sens concrétisait ses projets de reconstruction. Le corps meurtri du Lion puisait dans ses ultimes ressources, celles que le Verseau avait su sauvegarder par son geste désespéré ; toutes deux encore insuffisantes, force et vigueur lui étaient absolument nécessaires pour lui permettre de se libérer et surtout de rejoindre cette voix qui le réclamait. Et s'il n'y avait eu qu'elle... Derrière la présence d'Aioros, encore et toujours vigilante malgré les exigences des combats qu'il menait de son côté, le cadet des Xérakis devinait celles de ses camarades. Aucun ne s'immisçait pourtant en travers du lien qui l'unissait à son aîné, mais ils exerçaient, chacun à leur niveau, une surveillance, sans doute inconsciente d'ailleurs, de leur camarade. Aiolia ne percevait pas leurs voix, à peine leur visage ou leur être, n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel les affrontements les avaient laissés, mais il savait sans pouvoir se l'expliquer qu'eux aussi étaient là, à ses côtés.

Plus loin encore… Impossible ? Et pourtant. La femme qui l'attendait, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, ne disposait d'aucune des capacités si particulières aux chevaliers d'or, mais son visage se dessinait petit à petit au gré des pensées confuses qu'il commençait à entretenir. Jane ne saurait jamais rien de ce qui se serait passé ici ; mais il lui devait de revenir, à elle qui n'aimait qu'un homme, en lieu et place d'un être du Sanctuaire.

Un nouveau craquement ponctua ses réflexions laborieuses, et une mince, très mince, lézarde naquit à la pointe de son index pour aller courir jusqu'à l'arête acérée, fendillant le coeur du gigantesque bloc de glace. Sous ses paupières fermées, une lueur remplaçait peu à peu le noir absolu. Dorée, elle s'épanouit en taches d'abord disparates, lesquelles se propagèrent bientôt pour ne plus former qu'un seul et unique étendard luminescent, pulsant au même rythme affreusement lent de son coeur. Son cosmos était devenu le centre de son monde intérieur.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Shaka menait la petite troupe lorsque l'arrière garde rejoignit dans le silence le Pope et ses compagnons. Milo, sur le point de s'élancer vers eux, n'en fit finalement rien lorsqu'il avisa leurs visages. Et ce fut aussi muet que ses camarades crispés qu'il assista à leur approche.

En vie… Mais dans quel état… Les épaules et le dos anormalement voûtés de Dôkho drainèrent tous les regards. Et lorsque la Balance releva la tête vers eux, même Camus eut un geste de recul, comme pour ne pas se laisser approcher par celui qui était subitement devenu… un étranger. Les stigmates de la vieillesse et de la décrépitude, ceux qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour sur les traits de leur aîné, avaient ravagé le chinois et témoignaient à eux seuls de l'ampleur du sacrifice qu'il avait consenti pour demeurer en vie. Et les rejoindre. Aioros effleura discrètement le cosmos de la Balance ; ce n'était plus qu'un brasier couvert et veillé avec un luxe de précautions. Un feu assourdi que rien ni personne ne devait plus risquer d'éteindre.

Dôkho détourna les yeux lorsque Saga s'approcha de lui. Le Pope était grand ; il venait de devenir immense devant la chose racornie qu'était devenu son aîné. Pourtant, ce fut avec des gestes empreints d'un profond respect qu'il saisit le vieil homme par les coudes, pour l'accompagner jusqu'à un rocher qui se trouvait là, et auquel il l'aida à s'adosser. Sous le regard insistant du Gémeau, cependant, la Balance finit par redresser le cou. Et ce fut avec un pâle sourire qu'il murmura :

« Allons donc… Je crois que tu viens de cesser de m'envier ma forme olympique.

- Pour la remplacer par la certitude de ce que je n'atteindrai jamais. » _Ton courage et ton expérience…_ Acheva le Pope tristement, avec une admiration non feinte toutefois. « Je suis heureux que tu sois toujours parmi nous.

- Aussi surprenant que cela paraisse… Figure-toi que moi aussi. » Et les deux hommes de reporter leur attention sur leurs autres camarades.

Kanon avait soutenu Rachel mais sur les derniers mètres, la jeune femme s'était libérée de son appui pour se rapprocher de son compagnon, aux côtés duquel elle se tenait, couvant Dôkho d'un regard que Saga décida de considérer comme protecteur. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent, leurs doigts s'emmêlant quelques secondes, avant de se détacher.

« Mon père est mort, laissa-t-elle tomber, sans émotion apparente.

- C'est lui qui m'a sauvé. »

Dôkho observait la jeune femme, soudain mélancolique. Il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait jamais pour ce sacrifice, tout comme il partageait avec elle la certitude que cette issue valait mieux pour Nathan et son honneur, que celle que tous avaient envisagée le concernant, avant leur départ. Saga, lui, ne vit que les traits fatigués de sa compagne, les cernes creux et sombres sous ses yeux, le léger mais continu tremblement qui animait ses mains et son menton. La souffrance physique de Rachel reléguait pour l'heure la perte de son père au second plan.

Kanon, légèrement en retrait, considérait pensivement le champ de bataille qu'il avait quitté à peine deux heures plus tôt. Saga n'avait visiblement eu aucun mal à prendre sa place auprès d'Aioros, et rien en cet instant ne laissait présager d'un quelconque déséquilibre. Il allait bien falloir qu'il se contente de ce soulagement, pour oublier la silhouette mince et élancée qui se tenait, debout, derrière tous les autres.

Tiré momentanément de ses pensées malsaines, Angelo s'était redressé pour observer, comme tous les autres. C'était Mü qu'il cherchait, mais le Bélier, dont la présence s'affirmait de plus en plus proche, avait pris du retard sur ses compagnons. Il ne tarderait cependant pas à arriver. L'italien ne mit guère de temps à comprendre que du côté de Thétis, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Centré sur lui-même au cours des dernières heures, il ne s'était pas préoccupé de ses alter ego. Et commençait vaguement à le regretter, tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, clopin-clopant. Il s'agissait bien du chevalier des Poissons mais plusieurs détails dans son maintien troublaient si fort le Cancer que l'angoisse lui dégringola dessus lorsque la jeune femme fit un saut en arrière au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui saisir le bras. Il avait eu le temps de voir. Son visage dont la peau habituellement dorée s'était muée en un voile diaphane sous lequel serpentait un réseau de fines veinules céruléennes. Son corps, si souple, à présent raidi par une force qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Son regard. Lointain. Absent.

« Thétis ? » Elle se tourna vers lui, toujours sans le toucher.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait bourrue.

- Ne t'approche pas. Angelo… S'il te plaît.

- Mais enfin, à quoi tu joues ?!... Aïe, merde ! »

Passant outre les recommandations de la jeune femme, l'italien avait plaqué une main décidée sur l'épaule nue, avant de la retirer aussi sec sous l'effet d'une vive douleur. Baissant les yeux, il put voir sa paume, rougie et déjà en proie à des boursouflures cuisantes.

« Tu… » Indécis, il la scruta, espérant lire une réponse sur le visage de Thétis, lequel se chiffonna brusquement, deux larmes débordant ses cils. « Mais enfin… Qu'est-ce que tu as _fait _? »

Il n'eut droit qu'à une dénégation silencieuse et passablement effrayée, aussi pivota-t-il vers Shaka qui, non loin de là, observait la scène. Le Cancer fut frappé par le teint cireux de son homologue indien, et par la frustration qui durcissait ses traits, faisant disparaître ses lèvres derrière une ligne fine et crispée. A ses interrogations mentales, Shaka finit par répondre avec une réticence à l'aune de la révolte qui sourdait à travers son aura :

_« Elle a empoisonné son propre corps. Nous ne parvenions pas à nous débarrasser du dernier gardien, alors… »_ Et la Vierge de dispenser des images fragmentaires des derniers événements, mais suffisamment explicites pour qu'Angelo mette fin brutalement à leur échange avant de se retourner vers Thétis, qui avait baissé les yeux :

« Tu es dingue… Complètement folle, laissa-t-il fuser d'entre ses mâchoires serrées. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que…

- Fiche-lui la paix. » Kanon tira l'italien vers l'arrière, à distance respectueuse de la jeune femme. Lui jetant un regard, le Cancer put constater à quel point le cadet des jumeaux avait morflé de son côté, et pas seulement du point de vue physique. Il s'adressait à Angelo, mais c'était Thétis qu'il regardait. Non, qu'il couvait avec des yeux incroyablement tristes. Se dégageant d'un geste, et avec un grognement, l'italien prit encore quelques secondes pour contempler alternativement ces deux êtres à présent irrémédiablement séparés. Lui, impuissant, elle, déjà dans un monde qui n'était plus le leur.

_Si j'avais su… Thétis, je ne serais pas allé te chercher. Je n'aurais pas cherché à te convaincre, ni à t'assurer que ce que nous faisions était le "bien". D'ailleurs, je me demande comment j'ai pu y croire moi-même…

* * *

_

Ce fut dans un silence poisseux que Mü fendit les rangs de ses compagnons pour se diriger droit vers le Cancer, à qui il transmit son fardeau. En l'occurrence un Capricorne à la respiration sifflante, au visage blafard et aux yeux anormalement brillants de fièvre. Angelo le reçut dans ses bras sans un mot, mais avec un regard appuyé à l'atlante, dont la brièveté n'enleva rien au remerciement muet que le Bélier reçut, droit au coeur.

Avec une délicatesse qui laissa pantois l'ensemble de ses alter ego, l'italien passa sa main puis son bras tout entier sous l'épaule encore valide de son ami et le saisit sous le flanc gauche, là où la douleur n'était pas encore trop forte. Shura pouvait presque se tenir debout, ainsi appuyé contre le Cancer, à tel point que son regard sombre put enfin parcourir la petite assemblée, et que cette dernière aperçut ce qui ressemblait à un sourire étirer ses lèvres exsangues.

_« Je suis là, finalement, _disait ce rictus épuisé. _Avec vous. Pour vous. Vous n'y croyiez pas, hein... ? » _

Et les petits yeux étroits de l'espagnol de se fixer sur Shaka, qui le dévisageait, toujours en silence. La Vierge n'avait rien oublié de leur altercation quelques jours depuis plus tôt au Sanctuaire, celle qui avait laissé derrière elle une gêne que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulu dissiper. L'indien n'avait pu, depuis, se débarrasser des doutes entretenus à l'égard du Capricorne, qu'il considérait comme trop aveuglé par sa douleur en dépit des mots rassurants que Mü avait prononcés à son sujet. Mais comment Shaka aurait-il pu s'en contenter ? Ce genre de souffrance-là, celle relative à la perte d'êtres chers, à la disparition d'une... famille, l'homme anciennement le plus proche de Dieu ne l'avait encore jamais expérimentée. Et pour tout dire... redoutait de plus en plus de la connaître un jour. Surtout depuis qu'il la sentait rôder autour de ceux qui lui étaient proches, de ceux qui constituaient en cet instant le cœur de cette famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Pourtant, cet homme qui le dévisageait et sur qui il s'était refusé à parier jusqu'ici, avait malgré tout réussi à surmonter, fut-ce temporairement, sa douleur pour se mettre au service des derniers repères de sa vie. La Vierge se surprit à envier son courage ; il n'était pas certain de se découvrir un jour de telles ressources.

Peu à peu la crispation du petit groupe s'amoindrit, tandis que les ondes presque imperceptibles du cosmos de Thétis s'étendaient sur eux. La jeune femme était demeurée en retrait, à distance respectueuse de ses pairs ou du moins, assez éloignée de chacun pour ne pas risquer d'être touchée par qui que ce soit. Et cela, même Shura s'en rendit compte. Il ne dit rien, cependant qu'une pensée fugace et triste d'Angelo lui parvenait, infime et aussi légère qu'une plume, porteuse d'une profonde amertume. Quant à Kanon, un peu plus loin, son esprit n'était plus qu'une muraille cadenassée et inaltérable.

La nuit avait achevé de tomber. La chaleur, quant à elle, donnait l'impression d'avoir diminué même si à dire vrai, l'air qui pénétrait dans les poumons était tout sauf rafraîchissant. Pourtant – l'idée passait loin au-dessus de la tête de certains, effleurait les pensées des autres – ils parvenaient encore à se voir. A détailler les traits, jusqu'aux expressions des uns et des autres et ce, de manière tout à fait incongrue. Pas de cosmos élevé de suffisamment de degrés pour fournir de la lumière, aucune manifestation d'énergie sous quelque forme que ce fût. Non, rien de tout cela, leurs silhouettes avaient beau se dissimuler en toute logique dans les ténèbres, chacun savait pourtant où trouver son alter ego et était en mesure de lire son visage comme en pleine lumière.

Aussi, lorsque Rachel quitta le rocher sur lequel elle s'était assise quelques temps plus tôt, lorsqu'elle tourna le dos aux chevaliers d'or pour se diriger d'un pas plutôt sûr compte tenu de son état général vers le dernier pan de falaise qui masquait le fond du canyon, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle comme en plein jour. Et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Aiolia manquait à l'appel et aucun ne l'ignorait. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Une heure, une heure et demi tout au plus. L'issue du solstice d'été n'avait jamais été aussi proche, le moment où tous sans la moindre exception allaient devoir s'unir pour offrir un lendemain serein à l'humanité, plus présent que jamais. Leurs avenirs respectifs s'apprêtaient à lancer les dés une fois de plus et si jusqu'ici, chacun avait joué la partie dans son coin, il n'était désormais plus question de faire cavalier seul. Quelques questions vagues et imprécises se mêlèrent dans le surmonde, convergeant, inquiètes, vers le Sagittaire et le Verseau. Le second se contenta de hausser les épaules tandis que le premier, sans ralentir le pas, esquissait un sourire.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Un chuintement continu avait remplacé les craquements de la glace, laquelle avait cessé de se fendre et de se casser, les débris déjà tombés dans la poussière achevant de fondre. Un voile brumeux encerclait à présent le bloc devenu informe, tandis que l'eau solide s'en vaporisait, sous l'effet du cosmos grandissant depuis son centre. Si Aiolia n'avait pas encore rouvert les yeux, ni même pris la moindre inspiration, le visage et le haut du corps toujours prisonniers de la glace, tout son être se manifestait avec vigueur au travers de son aura qui croissait au fur et à mesure que le cercueil se dissipait. En d'autres temps sans doute aurait-il pu le faire voler en éclats, d'un seul coup, mais sa régénération avait consommé l'essentiel de ses réserves. Le peu qu'il lui restait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le dédier à ses pairs et ce, au plus tôt. Deux contraintes qui l'avait décidé à ne pas achever le processus rendu possible par l'action du Verseau. Camus, en dépit de sa présence lointaine et de son silence songeur, avait deviné sa décision ; s'il la désapprouvait, il n'en fit pas montre et assura - toujours sans le moindre mot, juste par une présence plus prégnante - le Lion de son respect.

La chaleur encore lourde de l'air ambiant le fit mentalement grimacer. En temps normal... Mais son état actuel était tout sauf normal. Les brûlures partiellement soignées sur toute la surface de sa peau se réveillèrent, provoquant une réaction cuisante qui progressait sans discontinuer au fur et à mesure que son corps se dégageait de sa gangue protectrice. Camus avait eu le seul réflexe raisonnable possible en l'enfermant dans son cercueil de glace. Le feu qui le dévorait s'était apaisé jusqu'à disparaître ; ses brûlures les plus superficielles avaient déjà cicatrisé sous l'effet du froid, quant aux autres... Il n'avait plus le temps de toute manière. Et puis... Lorsqu'il retomba enfin libre sur le sol, plus allongé qu'à genoux, ces derniers, trop raides, lui refusant tout service, son visage douloureux se contracta dans la poussière. Il eut un rire muet.

Il s'en était inquiété alors, sans doute à juste titre. Mais à présent, il avait bien mérité de juger par lui-même de quoi était capable un lot complet de chevaliers d'or lorsqu'ils unissaient jusqu'aux dernières étincelles de leur cosmos. Ils allaient sûrement tous y laisser leur peau, mais bon sang, cela allait être _quelque chose_...

**ooooOOOOoooo**

La nuit fut dissipée brutalement pour chacun d'entre eux dès qu'ils eurent franchi le dernier obstacle qui les séparait de leur Némésis. Ou du moins le crurent-ils lorsque leurs yeux Les accrochèrent. Et pour certains, pour la première fois. Elles flamboyaient. Littéralement.

Elles étaient si gigantesques que même postés à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de Leur base, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de lever la tête pour en apercevoir le sommet. Ce dernier rougeoyait, à l'instar de l'ensemble, et la nuit environnante accentuait la nature infernale que d'aucun avait mentalement décidé de leur affecter. L'enfer avait beau revêtir des atours aussi variés qu'il existait d'êtres humains, les Portes pouvaient d'ores et déjà s'attribuer le mérite d'avoir mis tout le monde d'accord… Pour une fois.

Et il semblait bien, en outre, que ledit enfer allait devoir se mériter. Ce n'était plus deux fois leur poids qu'ils devaient mouvoir, mais trois, quatre, peut-être même cinq fois plus. Chaque pas laissait une empreinte profonde dans la poussière, chaque inspiration ne drainait plus vers les poumons qu'une quantité d'oxygène bien trop insuffisante. Les blessés avaient d'ailleurs fini par se laisser distancer par les valides, sans toutefois les perdre tout à fait de vue. Et le Cancer avait beau pester tout son saoul, il ne cherchait pas à les rattraper, son allure se contentant d'être celle que son corps passablement abîmé voulait bien lui consentir.

Le groupe finit cependant par se reformer, les premiers ne manifestant pas la volonté de se rapprocher un peu plus. Etrangement, les derniers arrivants auraient été bien en peine d'exprimer à haute voix les pensées qui avaient accompagné leurs derniers mètres. Tout simplement parce que leurs esprits eux-mêmes en étaient totalement incapables. Ils n'étaient emplis que par Elles. Les yeux écarquillés, tous avaient progressé sans les quitter du regard, sans même jeter un coup d'œil prudent aux éventuels accidents de terrain. Hypnotisés.

Et ce fut le seul qui n'avait plus la force de se redresser et de s'offrir autre chose comme vision que celle du sol sur lequel il traînait ses pieds tant bien que mal, qui sortit ses camarades de la torpeur :

« Il en reste un. » La voix de Shura, rauque d'épuisement, rompit le silence médusé avant de le dissiper tout à fait. « Et il est seul. »

En effet. Plus ou moins à mi-chemin entre la troupe du Sanctuaire et les Portes se tenait une silhouette dont les contours sombres s'auréolaient avec une précision incongrue sur le fond embrasé.

« On aurait pu s'en douter. » Commenta Saga, désabusé, dont l'attention s'était fixée sur le nouveau venu.

Celui qui s'était enfui tantôt ? Une forme sombre et indistincte, allongée sur le sol derrière l'inconnu, tint lieu de réponse. Le Pope comprit que le fuyard avait reçu un châtiment à l'échelle de sa lâcheté. Il aurait bien aimé aller s'assurer en personne de la disparition du gardien en question ; cela dit, il doutait fort que l'autre en face lui en octroie la faveur.

« C'était trop facile, marmonna Milo entre ses dents, avant de croiser le regard serein du Taureau.

- Tu crois ? Il est seul après tout et nous sommes au complet… Ou presque. » L'image d'Aiolia vola, indécise, entre leurs pensées, avant de s'effilocher.

- Parce qu'évidemment, il est du même niveau que ses petits copains ? Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait. »

Camus demeura silencieux, se contentant de hausser imperceptiblement les épaules.

« Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre ? A treize contre un, ce sale con n'a aucune chance.

- Ben Angelo, vas-y… On te regarde. »

Le grec venait de marquer un point, dut convenir l'italien qui n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux vers sa jambe qu'il traînait comme un poids mort derrière lui, en sus de celui, agonisant, du Capricorne. Ce dernier, comme s'il avait perçu la frustration de son alter ego, eut un mouvement vers la gauche et, comprenant, le Cancer l'aida à s'asseoir dans la poussière, le dos calé contre un rocher.

« Dans tous les cas… Ce sera sans moi, les gars… Désolé. » Et l'espagnol de reporter un regard torve sur ceux qui se tenaient toujours debout, entre leur groupe d'éclopés et le dernier gardien.

Devant, ça phosphorait dur. Chacun des derniers mètres parcourus avait vu la gravité augmenter de façon exponentielle et il fallait bien l'avouer, le moindre mouvement sans l'aide du cosmos ne pourrait dorénavant se faire qu'avec une lenteur fatale. Et dans ces conditions, il n'était guère difficile de deviner qu'en face, le gardien, même seul, serait capable de faucher plusieurs d'entre eux d'un seul geste, sans qu'ils aient le temps de lever le petit doigt. Saga, exaspéré, ne distinguait rien des traits du celui qui leur faisait face. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il fallait s'en débarrasser, coûte que coûte. Même le mettre momentanément hors d'état de nuire comportait trop de risques pour la suite des opérations.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Rachel qui se tenait derrière lui. Elle soutenait toujours Dôkho et donnait l'impression de ne pas voir le gardien. Toute l'attention de la jeune femme était fixée sur les Portes. Concentrée, elle semblait écouter quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à entendre. Mais quoi ? La tentation était grande pour le Pope d'effleurer son esprit pour en savoir plus ; mais ce faisant, il risquait de renouer le lien qu'il avait eu tant de mal à distendre. Quant à Kanon… Son visage était fermé. Son jumeau percevait sa tension permanente, à la fois retenue par la surveillance dont il faisait bénéficier Rachel mais aussi par l'analyse de la situation. Et les conclusions des deux frères étaient identiques. Shaka s'était pour sa part éloigné de Thétis et de Mü pour se rapprocher insensiblement du Pope et du Sagittaire qui, les sourcils froncés, ne lâchait pas le gardien du regard.

_« Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? » _Pas besoin d'une analyse poussée pour comprendre que la silhouette toujours plongée dans l'ombre en face d'eux devait très certainement constituer le dernier rempart avant les Portes et à ce titre, être dotée de capacités supérieures à celles de ses acolytes, disparus plus tôt. Certains s'étaient montrés bavards, d'autres muets comme des tombes. Mais celui-là… Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Saga sentait qu'une ultime étape allait s'imposer. Quant à sa nature…

Le silence lui-même souffrait de la gravité. S'il avait pu le saisir à pleines mains, le Pope aurait ployé sous son poids. Les minutes s'étiraient, mais aussi longues qu'elles soient, elles s'enchaînaient irrémédiablement et le délai se raccourcissait d'autant. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps que la nuit était tombée sur cette journée la plus longue de l'année. Son seul espoir était d'être le plus rapide. Déployer son cosmos avant le néant.

Les mâchoires de Rachel se contractèrent alors que la décision de Saga se construisait et filtrait à travers ses barrières relevées. Kanon se positionnait déjà à ses côtés. Vite, il fallait faire vite. Et Aioros, qui avait également perçu l'appel de Saga, avait fermé les yeux, tandis que les aboutissements éventuels de cette prise de risque défilaient à toute allure, s'enchevêtrant dans ses pensées. Cela n'avait rien d'une solution idéale… Mais c'était la seule. Et échouer si près du but n'était plus envisageable. Il lui sembla que le Gardien avait légèrement bougé. Ou n'était-ce qu'une impression ? Au moment même où il se faisait cette remarque, le Sagittaire sentit l'étreinte mentale de Saga se resserrer et s'accorder avec son être. Ils étaient dans le surmonde, déjà. Le surmonde…

_« NON ! »_

Le hurlement muet d'Aioros explosa sous le crâne du Pope, brisant son élan et par la même occasion, induisant un reflux brutal de son énergie vers Rachel, qui fut protégée de l'impact par Kanon, dont les dents s'entrechoquèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui te… ?! » Saga fixait le Sagittaire, les yeux dilatés… Avant de ne plus rien distinguer. Le néant venait de tout recouvrir.

Un centième de seconde. Et le gardien avait dégainé le premier. Avec une rapidité telle que seule la perception sur-aiguisée d'Aioros leur avait permis de ne pas être annihilés par le vide absolu.

Celui-ci avait jailli dans le dos de leur adversaire, instantané et s'était reployé en cloche au-dessus d'eux, pour constituer un élément fini destiné à les englober tous, au cœur d'une non-existence. Du moins, ce fut ainsi que l'aîné des Xérakis eut le temps de se le figurer, alors que dans le même temps, il avait dû, en toute urgence, dissiper les premières manifestations de son propre cosmos et de celui de Saga.

Encore sous le choc, le Sagittaire secoua la tête avant de regarder autour de lui. Le sol, le ciel étoilé, les masses rougeoyantes du canyon qui tantôt les cernaient, tout avait disparu. Ses pieds ne reposaient sur rien, pourtant il avait l'impression d'être debout. Sa main hésitante n'agita pas le moindre atome, et pourtant il lui semblait respirer. Quant à être mort ou vivant… Il avait malgré tout la sensation tenace de mériter le second qualificatif. Tout comme ses camarades qui l'entouraient et qu'il pouvait distinguer comme en plein jour en dépit de la noirceur insondable dans laquelle ils venaient d'être projetés.

Hébété, le Pope finit par croiser le regard interrogateur de son frère puis celui, plus circonspect, du Sagittaire. Peu à peu, tous réapparurent, de loin en loin, mais peu ou prou dans la même position que chacun occupait un instant plus tôt.

_« Une illusion ! » _Fut la première pensée qui effleura Saga, tandis qu'il s'assurait de la réalité de ses compagnons. Et puis… Une bouffée de reconnaissance à l'égard d'Aioros lui gonfla les poumons : cela avait été moins une. Lui aussi avait deviné le néant, mais une fraction de seconde plus tard. Si le Sagittaire n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas eu la satisfaction d'éprouver son soulagement actuel.

« En es-tu si sûr ? »

Le gardien était présent lui aussi. Inexplicablement, son corps et son visage, à présent d'une netteté saisissante sur l'obscurité parfaite, se dressaient devant eux. A vrai dire, tous sans exception étaient parfaitement visibles comme éclairés par une lumière brute qui ne provenait de nulle part. Comme extraits d'une réalité et superposés sur… rien. Les Portes elles-mêmes avaient purement et simplement disparues.

A l'instar de ses comparses, ce gardien-là ne montrait pas la moindre expressivité. Ses traits, immobiles et encadrés par quelques mèches courtes et sombres, étaient ceux d'un homme émacié et froid, sa silhouette, haute et mince, se tenant exactement au même endroit – supposé – que l'instant précédent. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps, et il ne manifestait pas la moindre velléité de mouvement.

« Nous sommes vivants, rétorqua le Pope.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, où croyez-vous être ? »

Excellente question, s'il en était. La certitude d'être piégé dans une chimère demeurait tenace mais l'incertitude qu'il lut sur le visage de Mü ébranla l'aîné des jumeaux.

_« Je ne ressens rien d'une quelconque réalité, _confirma mentalement le Bélier, hésitant. _Et pour dire toute la vérité, c'est comme si… Comme si le monde avait cessé d'exister._

_- Une autre dimension ? _Proposa Milo, sur le ton de celui qui n'y croyait pas vraiment.

_- Non. » _La réponse de Kanon était sans appel, ce que son jumeau finit par confirmer en silence.

« En effet. Et je suis certain que vous savez pourquoi… N'est-ce pas ? »

_Parce qu'une dimension ne peut exister qu'en vertu de la réalité des autres._ Le Rien ne peut pas être une dimension. Il ne peut pas _être _tout court. Et pourtant. Les Antinaïkos ne décelaient aucune faille autour d'eux. Rien qui puisse laisser envisager une entrée ou une sortie, une échappatoire, n'importe quoi. Ils pourraient se considérer enfermés, si ce n'était les paroles de l'atlante qui ne pouvaient être remises en cause. Et l'absence de tout repère confortait ce sentiment vertigineux d'absence. Dans ce cas, l'illusion ne concernait-elle tout simplement pas leurs existences elles-mêmes ?

Leurs cœurs battaient, cependant, à tel point d'ailleurs que chacun en percevait les échos puissants depuis le centre de leurs corps. Et le poignet gauche que Rachel avait à demi levé, pulsait en chœur avec ces manifestations de vie, sa lumière dorée non démentie accompagnant les inspirations et les expirations de la Dothrakis.

« Si j'étais mort, j'aurais oublié que j'ai une jambe et un bras cassés… Ce qui est loin d'être le cas, gronda Angelo tout en grimaçant. Et j'ai horreur d'être enfermé, surtout contre mon gré. »

Le Cancer, bien loin des considérations métaphysiques de ses alter ego, avait quant à lui la certitude d'être bel et bien emprisonné. Un vieux relent de claustrophobie commençait à le chatouiller. Il regardait en tous sens autour de lui à la recherche de la limite, de la frontière qu'il allait devoir franchir, et plus vite que ça. Avant de devenir dingue.

Il n'était pas le seul. Même si certains osaient à peine bouger de peur de tomber – tomber _où _? – d'autres, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, se déplaçaient avec précaution dans ce qui ressemblait décidément à l'issue définitive de leur existence. Dôkho lui-même, bien que s'exhortant au calme, frémissait à l'idée que la notion élémentaire d'objectif se dissolvait dans cette infinie absence de réalité. Il avait expérimenté tout au long de sa vie, au travers de ses méditations, le retour aux origines, à l'essence du cosmos. Mais jamais il n'avait perdu de vue la substance de sa propre existence. Jamais… Jusqu'à cet instant. Le seul élément qui pour l'heure lui permettait de ne pas douter – pas complètement du moins – était la présence de ses compagnons. Il avait la certitude de leurs vies, à défaut de la sienne. Et il devinait confusément que la solution au problème, si solution il y avait, était tapie là, sous cette intime conviction.

Le sang pulsait aux tempes de Thétis. Empoisonné comme il l'était, il brûlait ses veines, et cette sensation, elle ne l'inventait pas. Pas plus que les douleurs sourdes qu'éprouvaient ses camarades blessés le plus gravement, et dont elle percevait les échos. Elle était vivante parce qu'elle avait mal, et ils avaient mal parce qu'ils étaient vivants. Leur panique grandissante lui serrait la gorge ; aussi, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle ouvrit son esprit en vue de compenser les tensions qui la grignotaient petit à petit.

Shaka n'avait pas cillé, depuis le départ. Silencieux et détaché des pensées de ses alter ego, il observait le gardien, qui lui rendit soudain la pareille. Et lorsque les lèvres de ce dernier s'animèrent de nouveau pour s'adresser à la cantonade, la Vierge comprit qu'à la vérité, c'était à lui qu'étaient destinées ces paroles :

« Vous qui vous dressez devant Elles, quelles sont vos prétentions ? Etes-vous des dieux ? »

Rachel avait relevé la tête, interdite. La voix sans timbre du gardien venait de se moduler d'une manière étrange, ou plutôt non, d'être dédoublée par une seconde voix, plus métallique, plus dense, et qu'elle connaissait bien. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas à proprement dit une fréquence humaine ; il ne s'agissait pas de mots distincts, mais d'un son à la fois inaudible et suraigu, qu'elle ressentait plus qu'elle ne le comprenait. Les Portes n'étaient plus dans son champ de vision, mais le corps de la jeune femme se rétracta sous le gigantisme de Leur rémanence. Comme écrasé.

Le jugement ! Derrière ses yeux exorbités défilaient les bribes du passé qu'elle avait entrevues, lorsqu'elle avait accompagné ses ancêtres à rebours dans le temps, au cours des confrontations avec les Portes. Elle n'avait eu le loisir de n'assister qu'aux derniers assauts, ceux qui s'étaient soldés, parfois par une victoire, souvent par une défaite. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait jamais réussi à en découvrir plus. De chaque incursion dans les temps anciens, elle était revenue avec un sentiment d'inachevé, un manque flagrant, la conviction qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle aurait dû voir. Etaient-ce Elles qui l'en avaient empêchée ? Ou elle-même, Rachel, qui avait refusé de savoir ? Toujours était-il que les questions du gardien – non, Leurs questions - venaient de réveiller une réminiscence lointaine, enfouie sous des générations de Dothrakis. Un souvenir qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle avait toujours connu mais qui n'avait survécu que pour ressurgir au moment précis où l'histoire devait s'écrire de nouveau. Quand bien même elle en aurait eu connaissance, sa mémoire le lui aurait dérobé aussi sec. _Une tradition…_ En d'autres temps, la jeune femme aurait été stupéfaite de savoir à quel point ce terme faisait écho à tous les événements récents.

« Nous sommes des hommes. »

L'indien avait répondu, sur un ton rituel. Les mots lui avaient échappé. A peine s'il avait réfléchi avant de les prononcer. « Et nous voulons conserver notre monde.

- Tu as pourtant l'arrogance d'un dieu. "Notre", dis-tu ? Au nom de quoi te réclames-tu pour te l'approprier ? »

_« Bon sang, mais c'est quoi encore ces conneries ? » _La réaction chorale de Kanon, Angelo et Shura arracha un soupir de consternation au Pope, guère loin de leur faire écho. Les lèvres d'Aioros se pincèrent, quant à Milo, il leva les yeux au "ciel". Aldébaran, les bras croisés, avait reporté son attention sur la Vierge à l'instar de Thétis et de Dôkho :

_« Ma foi, c'est dans son domaine de compétences, non ? » _Le ton tranquille de Camus résonna sous les crânes. _« Coincés pour coincés… Rachel, je me trompe si je dis qu'on ne peut pas y couper ?_

_- Je crains fort que non, en effet. _

_- On peut avoir une explication ? » _La voix du Pope s'était considérablement acidifiée.

_- Je n'en ai pas vraiment… Il me semble juste que c'est une sorte de… test. Qu'il faut réussir pour pouvoir Les affronter._

_- Ah ? » _Angelo s'invita dans la conversation, en italien qui plus est. _« Parce qu'en plus, il faut qu'on le gagne, notre droit de mourir ? » _

_- Ça n'était pas prévu au programme… Encore un mystère de dernière minute ? J'adore ta famille, Rachel. Vraiment._

_- Saga, si je l'avais su avant…_

_- Ça n'aurait rien changé. » _Mü avait haussé les épaules, fataliste. _« On ne prépare pas ce genre de réponse à l'avance. _

_- Shaka s'en sortira. Parce que nous sommes avec lui. » _Quelques regards interloqués virèrent vers la Balance, dont les yeux sombres s'étaient soudain illuminés.

_« Hum… Vu la teneur des questions, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne lui soit pas d'une très grande utilité, de toute façon. » _Et Shura de fermer son esprit avant de laisser entrevoir le gouffre d'incompréhension qui les avait séparés, Shaka et lui.

_« Bon, au cas où, faudrait peut-être prévoir un plan B ?_

_- Une idée, Milo ?_

_- Je comptais un peu sur vous en fait… »_

L'indien venait de rater le premier pas de la danse délicate qu'il s'apprêtait à mener. En face, l'autre, toujours impassible, le contemplait d'un regard effroyablement vide. Sans percevoir aussi clairement que Rachel la présence des Portes autour d'eux, Shaka avait d'ores et déjà deviné que le gardien faisait office de marionnette. Et que de ses réponses dépendraient non seulement leur sort mais aussi et surtout celui l'humanité qu'ils s'étaient tous engagés à protéger.

Il eut une pensée amusée pour son Pope ; ce dernier devait être positivement "ravi" d'être soudain devenu acteur d'une de ces innombrables légendes qui émaillaient les mythologies du monde. La Vierge en vint même à se demander, tandis que son sourire mental s'élargissait, si Saga goûtait la référence. En ce qui le concernait, l'indien, bien que conscient des enjeux, ne pouvait se départir d'une certaine sérénité. La partie serait serrée, mais l'idée que seule la vérité l'emporterait, le réconfortait considérablement. Les Portes se montreraient honnêtes, il en était à présent tout à fait certain. Si Elles les avaient fait venir jusqu'ici…

« Nous en sommes partie intégrante, finit-il par répondre tout en détachant soigneusement chacun de ses mots. Sans le monde, nous ne sommes rien, mais il nous a donné naissance.

- Je répète ma question : où croyez-vous être ?

- "Avant". » La voix claire de Shaka n'avait fait montre d'aucune hésitation.

« Alors vous devez savoir pourquoi il vous est impossible de quitter ce moment.

- Parce que nous n'existons pas.

- Parce que le _monde _n'existe pas, corrigea l'autre d'un ton sans timbre.

- Dans ce cas… Si nous sommes à ce point insignifiants, pourquoi vouloir nous détruire ? »

Il sembla à la Vierge qu'un rire bref ponctua sa question, mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir ce mystère :

« "Vouloir". Voilà bien _le_ terme auquel l'humanité doit sa déchéance. N'ayez pas l'outrecuidance de nous rabaisser à son niveau. »

Shaka devinait sans les apercevoir les silhouettes du Verseau et du Bélier qui s'étaient rapprochées, histoire de ne pas perdre une miette de la discussion. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'immiscer dans les pensées de Camus pour en connaître la teneur : ne pas Les personnifier. Chercher à Leur appliquer un raisonnement humain n'avait pas de sens. Et le pire était qu'Elles semblaient être parfaitement conscientes – la Vierge faillit se mordre la langue – de cette erreur si aisée à identifier. Voire même, s'en amusaient-Elles à leurs dépends.

Mais pour s'en affranchir, il lui fallait pour l'heure ne plus chercher à anticiper Leurs réponses en fonction de son propre référentiel. Et s'il avait eu un mur à sa disposition, ainsi que le temps nécessaire, il s'y serait volontiers cogné la tête. Comme si celui qui s'était débarrassé tant bien que mal de son costume de divinité pouvait se targuer de le renfiler d'un claquement de doigt ! Allons… Contrôlant sa respiration, il recouvrit son calme. Deux options s'offraient à lui : se mettre à Leur portée ou lutter avec ce dont il disposait : sa modeste condition d'être humain.

« Vous. » Le gardien n'avait pas bougé, mais il aurait pointé un index accusateur sur la Vierge que ce dernier n'en aurait pas été plus surpris. « Vous avez décidé de vous interposer entre Elles – _Nous_ – et l'équilibre.

- Comme tous ceux qui nous ont précédés.

- Comme tous ceux qui ont échoué. Comme vous allez échouer, à votre tour, et assister au juste retour des choses. Et savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que vous vous prenez pour des dieux. Parce que vous croyez être supérieurs à cette humanité que vous vous targuez de _vouloir_ protéger. Et aussi parce que… Vous savez, au fond de vous-mêmes, que vos actes sont vains. Qu'ils sont _inutiles. _Parce que vous n'avez rien à défendre.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : nous ne sommes pas des dieux. »

_Je ne suis pas un dieu ! _Si la voix de Shaka n'avait rien perdu de son calme, les allégations du Gardien et par extension des Portes, avaient éveillé des échos désagréables dans ses souvenirs les plus récents. Toutes ses réflexions, tous ses doutes, jusqu'à l'intégrité du raisonnement qui l'avait conduit à prendre la décision la plus importante de sa vie, venaient d'être mis à mal par ces affirmations. Dans le fond… N'avaient-Elles pas raison ?

Même lorsque l'être humain avait cessé de croire aux dieux et parmi eux, à ceux qui avaient présidé à la naissance du Sanctuaire, ce dernier avait néanmoins perduré, par-delà les générations, les époques, les philosophes, la pensée globale, celle qui avait affranchi l'humanité de ses peurs. Les dieux avaient pallié les craintes des hommes, jusqu'au moment où ceux-ci purent les expliquer et les comprendre. Et ce qui peut se traduire en termes conscients n'est plus en mesure d'effrayer qui que ce soit. Pourtant, ils étaient toujours là. Les chevaliers d'or. Comme si l'antiquité qui les avait vus naître, qui avait été à l'origine de l'éveil de la pensée et de la conscience humaine, n'avait pas été tout à fait prête à se libérer de ses angoisses. Comme si ce qui _allait être_ ne serait pas suffisant. Comme si l'humanité savait qu'elle ne se suffirait jamais à elle-même. Et dans ce cas, alors, oui, le Sanctuaire constituait le dernier dieu. Celui qui sauverait l'homme d'une peur millénaire, si profondément enfouie que nul n'était en mesure de ne serait-ce que lui donner un nom.

Ils étaient tous là pour cette raison. Pour dissiper cet effroi immémorial. Pour faire en sorte qu'il retombe dans l'oubli, voire même l'empêcher de s'en extirper. Parce que l'humanité seule était incapable d'y faire face. De faire face… à elle-même.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »_

Tous avaient senti la présence de Shaka se gondoler brusquement, telle une flamme prise sous le souffle d'une bourrasque soudaine. Inquiet, Saga l'observait, la mince silhouette de l'indien droite et immobile devant le gardien qui, s'il semblait discourir à l'attention de l'ensemble du groupe, ne quittait pas la Vierge du regard. Il le scrutait et dans ses yeux vides, une lueur orangée dansait étrangement.

_« J'en étais sûr, _maugréa Angelo en silence. _Comment voulez-vous qu'il réponde à _ça_, lui ?_

_- Parce que tu penses pouvoir faire mieux, gros malin ?_

_- J'ai une tête de porte-parole ?_

_- Milo, Angelo, fermez-la. » _Le soupir du Pope était résigné, mais il obtint néanmoins un silence bientôt rompu par le Capricorne :

_« Il n'y a pas de plan B, hein…_

_- Je crains fort que non. » _Aioros avait fermé les yeux, tout en ouvrant largement son esprit pour que chacun y lise clairement chacune de ses explications : _« Si ce que dit le gardien est vrai, alors la moindre étincelle de cosmos nous condamnera tous. Le vide dans lequel nous nous trouvons nous anéantira._

_- Il ment. Parce que d'un point de vue strictement physique, il est impossible que nos corps co-existent de cette manière avec le néant. » _

Saga, têtu, ne démordait pas de son idée de départ : toute cela n'était qu'une mise en scène en vue de les déstabiliser. Et visiblement, l'opération était un franc succès, il n'y avait qu'à ressentir le trouble de Shaka ou lire les doutes des uns et des autres sur leurs visages pour s'en rendre compte. _« C'est du grand n'importe quoi. » _

Rachel darda un regard ironique sur son compagnon :

_« Dans ce cas, tu es prêt à prendre le risque ? »_

Le défi était plus que tentant ; une véritable provocation. Il le savait, et elle le savait. Et s'ils avaient été seuls tous les deux… Mais seuls, ils ne l'étaient pas. Il avisa l'air circonspect du Sagittaire à ses côtés – Aioros, tellement raisonnable… - et, celui, plus soucieux de Mü un peu plus loin. L'atlante s'inquiétait pour Shaka, une fois de plus, comprit le Pope. La Vierge serait-il à même de faire suffisamment le ménage dans ses pensées pour tous les sortir de ce bourbier ? Milo décida d'enfoncer le clou :

_« Et s'il échoue ? »_

Saga se méprenait. En partie. Si, effectivement, le Bélier suivait les réflexions de Shaka, il le faisait de plus en plus distraitement au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Rien que parce qu'il avait cette sensation aigue du temps qui passait, l'atlante se serait volontiers rangé aux côtés de son Pope lorsque ce dernier maintenait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une chimère. Mais d'autres préoccupations avaient fini par le détourner de la conversation alentours. S'il s'agissait d'une illusion, elle était sacrément bien construite, constatait-il tout en sondant discrètement ce qu'il considérait comme les limites de leur prison. Du monde extérieur immédiat, nulle trace. Pas la moindre petite résonance, rien. Alors du Sanctuaire… Le découragement le disputait à l'angoisse. S'il ne parvenait pas au plus vite à reprendre contact avec le Domaine Sacré, même s'ils sortaient tous de là et qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin devant les Portes, raison devrait être donnée au gardien : ils échoueraient. Le lien avec l'aura familière du Sanctuaire ne s'était pas démenti tout au long des dernières heures. Tant bien que mal, l'atlante l'avait maintenu, de plus en plus ténu, mais indubitablement présent. Et il savait que cela lui suffisait, du moins jusqu'à cet instant. Mais en demeuré si longuement dépourvu… Serait-il capable de le renouer une fois _dehors_ ?

« Tu as pourtant éprouvé la divinité. La puissance que l'humanité croit posséder, tu _sais _qu'elle n'est qu'un leurre. Tu _sais _quels sont ses aboutissants. Tu _sais _qu'elle est destructrice pour le monde. »

La "voix" des Portes, à présent Shaka l'entendait lui aussi. Métallique et doucereuse, elle se superposait chaque fois un peu plus à celle du gardien dont seule l'enveloppe physique attestait encore de l'existence.

« Et s'il fait le mal, l'homme mérite-t-il de survivre, selon toi ?... A moins que… Tu ne saches pas ce que cela signifie ? »

Le mal ? Ce fut comme un réflexe. S'affranchissant momentanément du regard vide qui lui faisait face, le cou de l'indien pivota, pour passer en revue ses compagnons. Le mal…

Lorsque son regard tomba sur Angelo, ce dernier le soutint, sans mot dire. Tout comme les jumeaux. Et Aioros, qui écarta quelques boucles brunes de son visage, dans un geste de défi. Même Milo qui, aux côtés d'un Camus figé dans la pierre, accepta la confrontation après une légère hésitation. Shura, enfin, son visage pâle tranché par les mèches noires qui lui barraient les joues, et percé par ses pupilles sombres au fond desquelles la lassitude avait remplacé la colère. Le mal pouvait prendre bien des aspects selon celui qui le subissait ou au contraire le dispensait – parfois généreusement – autour de lui. Il pouvait même parfois ne pas être pur et prendre des chemins de traverse pour frapper, même ceux qui pensaient "faire le bien". Par méconnaissance, par naïveté, par égoïsme, aussi. Dôkho hocha la tête en silence, le visage de Shion flottant derrière ses paupières fermées.

Comment pouvait-il savoir cela, tout à coup, lui qui comprenait qu'il en avait toujours eu conscience sans être en mesure de le nommer avec clarté ? Et pourquoi, soudain, cette nouvelle appréhension lui faisait-elle aussi mal ? Un sourire mince et fatigué étira les lèvres de l'espagnol lorsque Shaka murmura ce qui paraissait être un cri :

« Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi d'avoir méprisé ta douleur. »

La Vierge se retournait vers son interlocuteur, alors même que ses alter ego resserraient les rangs autour de lui.

« Je ne saurais pas ce que ce mot signifie… si j'étais un dieu. Et dans ce cas, ce combat ne serait pas le mien. » La présence de l'indien sembla rayonner l'espace d'un instant. « Mais parce que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ma véritable condition, sur celle qui me permet de ressentir et d'espérer, je _sais _aussi que le mal n'est pas acquis. Qu'il n'est pas… définitif. Que son existence, sous toutes ses formes, est nécessaire… pour conserver l'équilibre. »

S'il avait pensé Les voir fléchir, Shaka en fut pour ses frais.

« Tu as fait ton choix, très bien. » Leur ton s'était durci. « Et en humain qui se respecte, tu choisis de faire passer ton équilibre avant celui du monde.

- Si le monde disparaît, l'humanité ne peut survivre.

- L'inverse est faux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas condamner ce que vous avez contribué à créer.

- Crois-tu ?

- Oui, je le crois. » Shaka redressa les épaules et le bleu clair et mobile de son regard vrilla le reflet des Portes qui luisait au fond des pupilles vides du gardien. « Parce l'humanité fait partie de la mémoire du monde. Parce que ce qui a été créé une fois, pourra être recréé, encore et encore. Vous pouvez nous détruire autant de fois que vous le déciderez… » La Vierge secoua la tête, résolu. « … Un cycle identique se mettra en place. Avec la même finalité. Avec…

- Les mêmes erreurs ? »

Thétis haussa un sourcil et se demanda si elle était la seule à avoir entendu. Un coup d'œil du côté de Kanon la rassura : lui aussi avait reconnu les inflexions du "son" émanant des Portes. Identiques à celles qui avaient ponctué les dernières paroles de l'un des gardiens qu'ils avaient exécutés quelques semaines plus tôt. Une interrogation profonde derrière la froideur, et qui appelait une réponse qu'ils étaient censés trouver au fond d'eux-mêmes. Le cadet des Antinaïkos s'était tourné vers sa compagne ; l'amertume qui froissait ses traits en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de certaines _réponses_.

« Sans doute, concéda l'indien. Mais les erreurs se réparent. L'humanité continue à apprendre de ses fautes.

- Pour en commettre de pires. Tu le _sais_, Shaka de la Vierge. _Chacun_ d'entre vous ici, le _sait_. N'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas des dieux, soit. » Et une note d'intérêt résonna soudain dans les échos des Portes. « Et selon vous, l'humanité mérite une deuxième chance. Alors... Vous, hommes et femmes, êtes-_vous_ capables de lutter contre vous-mêmes ? Pouvez-vous – _voulez-vous_ – rétablir l'équilibre avec le monde qui vous a donné naissance ? Ou le méprisez-vous trop pour cela ? »

Angelo commençait à bouillonner aux côtés de l'indien et ses poings se serraient convulsivement, au même rythme que la veine qui battait à la tempe de Saga. Si le Pope se maîtrisait avec plus de bonheur que le Cancer, il était tout aussi exaspéré que lui, à l'instar d'ailleurs de son jumeau qui commençait à trouver le temps long. Qu'est-ce que ces histoires venaient faire là ? Les chevaliers du Sanctuaire n'avaient jamais été des dieux ! Pour expliquer la création du Domaine Sacré, il fallait bien une légende ; un joli conte qu'on leur avait seriné en long en large et en travers, mais qui n'était rien de plus que cela. Un conte. Quant à se poser la question de savoir par quel heureux hasard, certains êtres s'étaient retrouvés dotés de capacités hors du commun, d'autres l'avaient fait avant eux, et la réponse, qu'elle quelle soit, ne leur serait pas d'une grande utilité dans le cas présent. Ils devaient l'utiliser, cette puissance – ou du moins étaient censés le faire - non seulement pour se sortir de cette "prison", mais aussi et surtout pour empêcher ces maudites Portes de s'ouvrir. Sous peine de voir le monde s'écrouler. _Leur _monde. Il n'était pas parfait, mais il était celui dans lequel ils vivaient, ils aimaient et par-dessus tout espéraient, envers et contre tout. Et ça, ça valait pour toutes les argumentations possibles et imaginables.

« J'ai longtemps estimé qu'il était bel et bon de protéger l'humanité, malgré ses défauts, sa violence, ses conflits. » D'un geste doux mais ferme, Shaka avait repoussé l'italien dont l'épaule de plus en plus agitée contre la sienne menaçait de l'écarter fissa.

« J'ai également considéré qu'elle méritait le monde dans lequel elle avait évolué et continuait de le faire, en dépit de ce qu'elle lui impose… parfois. Et tout cela, je l'ai cru pendant des années… pour les bonnes raisons, pensais-je. L'innocence de trop nombreux hommes, le bien général, une certaine conception de la justice que l'on m'avait enseignée. Mais on ne peut défendre que ce à quoi on croit et surtout ce qu'on connaît. Et de tout cela, je ne savais rien. Je pourrais continuer à me présenter devant Vous en me réclamant de ces concepts mais à dire vrai… Ce n'est pas ce que Vous souhaitez, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, aucun d'entre nous ne serait encore là pour tenter de Vous répondre. »

Un sourire éclairait lentement le visage lisse de l'indien et son semblable s'épanouissait peu à peu sur les traits de Dôkho, chiffonnés par sa toute nouvelle vieillesse. La Vierge parut alors reculer, comme pour mieux se fondre au milieu de ses compagnons :

« Je les ai regardés, eux. Ceux qui m'avaient toujours été étrangers parce que si mon omniscience me permettait de les juger, elle me défendait de les comprendre. Et ce que j'ai vu… m'a révélé les vraies raisons de mon existence et du combat que je dois mener. Que nous devons tous mener en tant qu'hommes. Avancer, évoluer, construire, rêver, aimer, espérer. Vivre tout simplement en préservant le monde, parce que sans lui, nous n'avons plus aucune raison d'_être_. Quant à lutter contre nous-mêmes… »

Shaka leva à demi le bras pour englober ses alter ego : « Vous savez tout de nous. Vous savez ce que nous avons été, et ce que nous sommes à présent. Que Vous faut-il de plus ? »

Le visage du gardien semblait s'être dilué jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une face blanchâtre et uniforme dans le néant. Derrière son corps toujours immobile, une mince, presque imperceptible, ligne lumineuse et verticale parut se profiler au cœur du néant. Ils eurent tous l'impression qu'elle apparaissait devant eux, mais quelle que soit la direction vers laquelle ils se tournaient, il leur semblait la distinguer, unique au centre de leur champ de vision. Le silence qui avait suivi les derniers propos de la Vierge était méditatif. Quelque part se pesait le poids de ces paroles. Le Cancer décida alors de lester définitivement le plateau :

« Pour résumer ce que l'intellectuel de service vient de Vous exposer, en gros, nous sommes des humains tout ce qu'il y a de plus pathétiques. Vous saisissez ? On a fait plein de bêtises, des très grosses et des très vilaines. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'on soit encore en vie pour en parler. Sans oublier que nous sommes colériques, violents, de mauvaise foi et grossiers. De la mauvaise graine authentique et certifiée.

- Hé, oh, parle pour toi, hein ! » Les boucles bleues de Milo se secouèrent d'indignation.

- Autant pour moi, j'avais oublié : hésitants, compliqués, et parfois un peu limités du cerveau.

- Je vais le… » Le reste de l'assemblée ne put qu'imaginer la suite, Camus ayant planté un coude particulièrement pointu sous les côtes du Scorpion, qui eut le mérite de le faire taire.

« On aurait même pu s'entretuer, mais finalement… On s'aime bien. » Et l'italien d'entourer les épaules d'un Milo consterné par cette fraternité suspecte. « Parce qu'au fond, comme il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, si on n'apprend pas à se supporter et à pardonner, qui le fera à notre place ?

- Et à plusieurs… c'est plus facile. » Compléta Thétis d'une voix douce avant de rajouter, un regard hésitant rivé sur le gardien à défaut de la ligne qui se dérobait parfois lorsque la jeune femme y portait une attention trop soutenue : « Je ne sais pas ce que Vous attendez de nous, ni si ce que nous sommes Vous semble suffisant pour que nous puissions tenter de rétablir l'équilibre du monde. Mais j'ai envie de le croire, avec tous mes camarades.

- Et certains auront beau dire - un reniflement amusé ponctua les mots du Sagittaire - nous ne serions pas là si nous ne croyions pas tous, au moins un peu, en ce que nous sommes et en notre prochain. » Ce fut à cet instant que Shaka reprit la main :

« Aucun dieu, quel qu'il soit, ne peut défendre l'humanité. Le combat pour sa survie, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de le mener seule, comme elle l'a toujours fait face à Vous, ou du moins tenté de le faire. Vous dites que beaucoup ont échoué, mais d'autres ont réussi. Ceux-là étaient animés d'une volonté commune plus forte que la somme de leurs volontés individuelles. Ceux qui ont perdu, et leur combat, et leur vie, sont ceux qui avaient perdu foi en leurs compagnons. Et de fait, en eux-mêmes.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour perdre. » Décréta le Pope tout en s'avançant d'un pas qui le plaça devant sa garde rapprochée. Lui aussi s'adressa au néant, d'une voix forte et sûre. « Et encore moins pour mourir. Nous sommes ensemble, et nous resterons _ensemble _pour vivre dans le monde que nous avons _choisi_. Nous ne Vous donnons pas le droit de décider du destin, celui de l'humanité ou le nôtre. Nous dénions ce droit… à quiconque.

- Ne te trompe pas, Saga des Gémeaux, grand Pope du Sanctuaire : c'est au monde de vous choisir. Et à vous de vous en montrer dignes. » Un rictus déforma la bouche de l'aîné des jumeaux et ses yeux flamboyèrent lorsqu'il rétorqua, ironique :

« Bon gré, mal gré, le monde n'a guère d'autre… alternative. » Et de se jeter de côté, bousculant Aioros au passage, lequel, les yeux exorbités, s'écria :

« Bon sang, _non_ ! »

La déflagration retentit si fort que les visages se crispèrent et quelques mains se levèrent, pour se protéger, et du son, et de la luminosité soudain aveuglante qui l'accompagnait. Le tonnerre roulait encore de loin en loin entre les hautes falaises de grès lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la poussière… et en plein cœur de la nuit. Au milieu d'eux, essoufflé, se tenait le Lion encore tout auréolé de son cosmos. Avec un air égaré, il toupilla sur lui-même, plusieurs fois, comme pour s'assurer que ceux qui l'entouraient et le dévisageaient, estomaqués, étaient bien réels :

« Je ne vous trouvais pas ! » Un dernier relent de panique se superposait à son soulagement. « Je vous ai cherchés, mais vous n'étiez… nulle part ! Alors, je… » Il leva à demi le poing avant de le desserrer et de contempler sa paume, sans oser y croire. « … Je n'avais pas le choix, acheva-t-il penaud sous les yeux furibonds de son aîné.

- Alors, qui est-ce qui avait raison ? Badina le Pope, les bras croisés, ce qui n'empêcha pas Aioros de se ruer vers son frère :

- Tu aurais pu tous nous tuer, et toi avec, imbécile ! Si nous n'avions pas… Oh par tous les dieux, Aiolia… »

Ses dernières remontrances s'étaient étranglées dans sa gorge et ce fut avec des mains tremblantes d'angoisse qu'il saisit le visage de son cadet pour planter son regard dans le sien :

« Dans quel état es-tu… »

Le corps du Lion n'avait pas achevé sa cicatrisation. Et au-delà des plaies héritées de son combat contre le gardien, de larges étendues de peau demeuraient violacées, voire noircies par le feu, quand ce n'était pas des lambeaux entiers qui semblaient prêts à se détacher des muscles. Le visage, lui, s'il présentait également quelques stigmates, avec une moindre densité cependant, n'était plus auréolé que d'un fouillis de boucles calcinées.

Camus, qui avait détourné les yeux du spectacle, releva néanmoins la tête lorsque Aiolia l'interpella d'une voix où s'acharnait à percer une note misérablement joyeuse :

« L'intérieur de mon corps n'a pas eu le temps d'être atteint, grâce à toi. Merci, Camus. Si tu n'avais pas réagi aussi vite, je n'aurais pas pu… vous rejoindre. » Tâchant de faire taire ses remords, le Verseau réussit à répondre, d'un ton neutre :

« Je regrette que tu n'aies pas pu avoir plus de temps. Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir… tenir ? »

La douleur devait être atroce, tous l'avaient compris et Mü s'approchait déjà du grec lorsque celui-ci le repoussa en douceur, sans pour autant réussir tout à fait à réprimer une grimace :

« Oui, je crois que oui. Je peux marcher et mon cosmos est toujours là. C'est l'essentiel… pour nous débarrasser d'Elles, non ? »

Rachel, qui avait senti l'arrivée d'Aiolia quelques secondes à peine avant son entrée en scène fulgurante, se contenta de lui enserrer les doigts avec précaution, laissant couler en lui ses remerciements silencieux. Sans doute les Portes les auraient-Elles libérés de Leur emprise, à un moment donné ou à un autre, mais l'intervention du Lion leur avait permis de gagner quelques précieuses minutes.

Toujours en silence, elle se dirigea vers le gardien qui, à genoux dans la poussière, quelques mètres devant les Portes, conservait le regard baissé.

« Tous tes camarades sont morts, dit-elle d'une voix posée. Tu as le choix entre nous laisser agir, ou tenter de nous empêcher… Avec tout ce que cela suppose comme conséquences en ce qui te concerne. » La jeune femme avait jeté un coup d'œil derrière elle avant de reporter son attention sur le dernier gardien. Ce dernier finit néanmoins par relever les yeux.

« Je suis mort il y a longtemps déjà.

- Elles t'ont offert la possibilité de revenir… Et tu l'as saisie, non ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas. »

Au-delà de l'impassibilité du masque qui lui faisait face, la Dothrakis décela une fêlure, à la limite du perceptible. A moins que ce ne fût la sincérité inattendue du ton qui la lui fit imaginer.

« Je suis le plus ancien. Elles… » Toujours agenouillé, il se retourna tout en se démanchant le cou pour Les regarder, majestueuses au-dessus de lui. « J'avais oublié. Ce qu'Elles attendaient. Peut-être parce que cela fait si longtemps ? » Son regard revint se poster sur la jeune femme :

« Non, nous savions. Et vous êtes venus, malgré tout. Je crois… Je crois que d'autres ne l'auraient pas fait.

- C'est déjà arrivé ?

- Sans doute.

- Et toi ?

- Je l'ai dit : je ne sais plus. »

Elle comprit qu'il mentait. Certainement la première réaction humaine qu'il manifestait depuis des centaines d'années, voire plus. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle intercepta le regard qu'il riva sur le groupe, un peu plus loin. Il parut s'éclairer d'une vie qui n'était pas celle du corps occupé, mais d'une existence bien plus ancienne qui avait cessé d'être depuis des temps reculés. Cette lueur mêlait nostalgie, mais aussi… envie. Un besoin qui n'avait jamais été satisfait. Et qui avait cru, à un moment donné, ne jamais pouvoir l'être. Une fraction de seconde, peut-être, au cours de laquelle la confiance s'était enfuie pour ne plus jamais revenir. Et celui qui avait été un homme, un chevalier, avait basculé de Leur côté. Au final, ce n'était pas le néant qui l'avait choisi, mais bien le contraire. Un néant plus grand que celui qui avait envahi son cœur et au sein duquel il n'aurait plus rien à rechercher. A espérer. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour achever de le convaincre que son humanité n'était qu'illusion.

Se rendait-il compte qu'il s'était trompé ? Il était trop tard pour lui, comprit-elle lorsqu'elle le vit se relever, péniblement. Il avait trouvé son utilité, malgré tout. Il avait accepté de Les servir en connaissance de cause et ce n'était pas ces quelques souvenirs confus qui allaient le détourner du fantôme de chemin qu'il suivait depuis plus de deux mille ans.

« Elles vous autorisent à éprouver votre volonté face à Elles. Les vies que vous allez mettre en jeu ne sont rien face à ce que vous souhaitez défendre et elles deviendront vaines, à leur tour, lorsqu'Elles reviendront. A moins d'un miracle, l'humanité ne se délivrera jamais tout à fait de la peur.

- La peur n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi. Elle rend prudent. » La Dothrakis eut un sourire, un peu usé, avant de rajouter, sur le ton de la confidence : « Et j'ai très peur en ce moment.

- Puisse-t-elle vous garder. »

Contre toute attente, il s'inclina devant elle et marqua une hésitation avant de se redresser. L'éclat de l'or vivant au poignet de Rachel avait retenu son regard. Et lorsque finalement, il tourna les talons pour se diriger d'un pas résolu vers les Portes, la jeune femme avait acquis la certitude que de cela aussi, il s'en rappelait.

Les interstices au creux des arabesques monumentales qui Les décoraient se mirent à luire, avec une intensité de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que le Gardien se rapprochait. Lorsque les flammes en surgirent, il était déjà contre Elles, son corps plaqué contre ce qui avait été de la roche, les bras en croix. Le feu lécha très vite les chairs et une odeur nauséabonde envahit bientôt le canyon. Aucune plainte ne s'échappa du gardien, aucun cri. Il se laissa dévorer dans un silence que seuls les grésillements du brasier brisaient par intermittence.

« Que t'a-t-il dit ? Demanda Aldébaran.

- Rien. Si ce n'est qu'il a été comme nous. »

Lorsque tout fut fini, un halo orangé persista, nourri par la matière en fusion qui semblait s'accumuler et pulser derrière les Portes. Il ne s'agissait certes pas de cela, mais la couleur, ainsi que la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, avaient ancré durablement cette image dans les esprits. La luminosité était si forte que lorsqu'ils levaient les yeux au ciel, même l'éclat des étoiles les plus vives en paraissait terni. Kanon s'était rapproché de Rachel et tous deux pivotèrent vers le groupe. Sans se concerter à haute voix, tous s'étaient mélangés avant de se répartir selon les croix auxquelles ils appartenaient. La jeune femme regarda avec appréhension le Pope prendre la place de son frère au sein de la croix mutable mais ne protesta pas. C'était son choix, à lui. A eux deux, à vrai dire, tant Kanon demeurait impassible. Oui, Rachel et lui se connaissaient bien. Plus que bien même, avec Saga comme point commun. Mais cela suffirait-il ? Jusqu'à quel point le cadet des jumeaux serait capable d'aller pour assister la Dothrakis ? De la part de Saga, Rachel n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute. Son compagnon était trop entier, trop absolu pour qu'elle fasse montre de la moindre hésitation. Mais Kanon… D'autres choses le retenaient. Et il aurait été légitime qu'il ne prenne pas de risque inconsidéré. Au moment même où l'esprit de Thétis effleurait celui de Rachel pour la rassurer, Kanon enferma le poignet gauche de la Dothrakis dans sa paume. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas sursauter au contact de l'or brûlant :

« Tu connais les raisons de ce choix, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, toi et moi, nous allons tout faire pour qu'il réussisse. _Et pour le ramener avec nous, à n'importe quel prix. »_ Poursuivit mentalement le cadet des Antinaïkos tout en resserrant son étreinte. Elle hocha la tête, en silence, avant de s'adresser au Pope :

_« Finalement,_ _nous serons deux à te protéger. Et lui nous protégera tous les deux. Comme il l'a toujours fait. _

_- Merci d'accepter._

_- Tu me remercieras lorsque tu auras réussi. _

_- Lorsque nous aurons tous réussi. »_

Un dernier coup d'œil vers Elles. Dominantes, écrasantes. Belles aussi, dans leur ouvrage inexplicable et indescriptible, avec des formes décoratives sorties de nulle part, méprisant les règles essentielles de l'art ou de la raison, qui les rendaient effroyablement attirantes. A la fois si proches et si lointaines, Leur jonction parfaitement hermétique donnait la chair de poule, uniquement par l'idée d'ouverture qu'elle induisait. Et là-bas, juste derrière, l'inconnu. Ou plutôt non, un déchaînement de violence, un déferlement d'horreur et de haine, voilà ce qui était susceptible d'être libéré lorsque les gonds hors de toute proportion rouleraient sur eux-mêmes. Mais avec une ampleur telle que l'entendement ne pouvait la concevoir. Et encore moins en imaginer les aspects et les formes.

Le silence s'était de nouveau appesanti sur le site. Rien ne le troublait, pour le moment. Rachel n'avait rien oublié des souvenirs de sa grand-mère, profondément inscrits dans la mémoire collective de leur famille. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ce silence-là, le pire auquel elle devait s'attendre. Non, le pire, il viendrait après. S'ils échouaient.

« Il est temps ! »

Le Pope avait levé le bras et dans les reflets orangers, chacun eut l'impression que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre.

« Le délai est presque écoulé, nous devons faire vite. Je ne vous demande pas si vous êtes prêts, ce serait ridicule. C'est le moment et n'oubliez pas : nous sommes _ensemble_. »

* * *

_Base américaine, 22h30, heure locale…_

Lorsqu'il les vit enfin bouger dans le cadre sans bord qui, toujours lumineux, envahissait la salle, Corman laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Cela ne faisait pas loin d'une heure que les gens du Sanctuaire s'étaient figés, si bien que le Général en était venu à se demander si les deux hommes toujours assis en tailleur à ses pieds, étaient encore en mesure d'officier. Un coup d'œil dans leur direction le renseigna tout de même sur les efforts qu'ils déployaient pour assurer la transmission de l'information.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Finit-il par demander, avec mauvaise grâce devant le silence glacial que lui opposait le chef de ses "invités".

- Leurs esprits ont été victimes d'une sorte… d'hallucination. Mais visiblement, ils ont réussi à reprendre le dessus. » Une pointe d'admiration perçait sous le discours quasi clinique que l'autre lui servait.

« Leurs… adversaires sont tous morts ?

- Il semblerait. »

Corman se mura de nouveau dans le silence. Contrairement à ses craintes initiales, le Sanctuaire n'avait au final, essuyé aucune perte. Un véritable miracle, s'il s'en tenait à ce qu'il voyait : leurs corps étaient usés et amoindris, certains arboraient des blessures qui auraient tué les élites les plus coriaces de l'armée. Mais sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer comment, le général avait acquis la certitude que quelque chose _d'autre _maintenait ces hommes en vie. Une chose que les trois étrangers détenaient eux aussi, il en était absolument certain.

« Vous avez été capables de vous approcher des Portes plus près que n'importe lequel de mes soldats, sans en être affectés, finit-il pas dire, en détachant soigneusement ses mots. Vous pouvez nous "montrer" ce qui se déroule à l'extérieur. Vous êtes comme eux… » L'autre ne pipa mot, aussi Corman poursuivit-il, toujours aussi prudemment : « … Et vous dites vouloir éviter qu'ils ne meurent. Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas les aider ?

- Parce que c'est impossible. » La réponse était sans appel. Cependant, Corman ne détourna pas le regard. Cela suffisait. Il devait savoir. Il avait _besoin _de savoir. L'autre le jaugea quelques secondes, avant de hausser les épaules :

« Seule l'élite de leur ordre est en mesure de se dresser devant les Portes. Le Général Kenton ne vous l'a donc pas expliqué ?

- Oui, mais pour quelle raison ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas uniquement question de force brute. Même si, justement, ces "gens" sont dotés de la puissance ultime. Ils doivent démontrer qu'ils sont capables de s'unir face à Elles, et de s'effacer au profit d'une volonté commune. Leurs forces ne leur seront d'aucune utilité s'ils ne respectent pas cet impératif. » Pas la moindre conviction n'animait ce discours. Il avait été déclamé sans la moindre passion, sur un ton d'ennui.

« J'ai l'impression… que vous vous fichez qu'ils réussissent ou pas, je me trompe ?

- Pour un militaire, vous n'êtes pas dénué d'intelligence, général.

- Alors… Bon sang, allez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ?

- Nous sommes ceux… à qui le Sanctuaire a volé leurs existences. Nos places dans l'ordre qui régit ce monde. » Le ton s'était fait plus agressif. Plus frustré aussi. Sans doute là, la première fois que l'homme sans nom faisait preuve d'une réaction typiquement humaine. Et Corman n'avait pas besoin d'être doté d'une empathie particulière pour deviner à quel point la rancœur animait les pensées et les buts poursuivis par cet être.

« Vous les haïssez et vous voulez les sauver ? Vous comprendrez ma… perplexité.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre : vous pouvez parfaitement haïr une chose… mais vous en servir pour survivre. Et peut-être même, la dépasser.

- … Ils vous ont chassés, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix de Corman résonna longuement dans le silence soudain.

« Pas nous, non. Mais nos prédécesseurs, nos… parents. » L'autre avait répondu sourdement, sans se départir de son ton malsain. « Mais le Maître nous a retrouvés. Il nous a réunis autour de lui. Et il nous rendra ce qui nous a été volé. »

* * *

_Le site des Portes…_

Elles étaient là. De nouveau.

Le silence était saisissant. L'absence du moindre souffle d'air, couplée à la gravité excessive, rendait l'atmosphère tout à fait... morte. Hormis eux, rien ne semblait vivant aux alentours. Eux et Elles. En dépit de leur nature à première vue tout à fait minérale, ce qui poussait derrière Leur conférait une illusion de vie pour le moins paradoxale quand on savait ce que cette agitation informe était censée représenter en réalité. Ce que Rachel avait toujours perçu depuis Leur naissance, même à des milliers de kilomètres, chacun le ressentait par toutes les fibres de son corps. Une impression diffuse mais tangible qu'ils ne pouvaient nommer mais qui réveillait dans leurs cosmos un écho familier bien que jamais encore entendu. Ils avaient beau avoir conscience de ce qu'ils étaient, de leur individualité, de leurs pensées, cette sensation tendait à recouvrir l'ensemble de ces certitudes. Comme si elle s'évertuait à les arracher à ce qu'ils étaient.

Ce flottement indécis tiraillait le poignet de la Dothrakis. Si celui-ci n'avait rien perdu de son éclat, ni de sa présence en filigrane de celle de la jeune femme, il tendait à resserrer son emprise, cisaillant un peu plus profondément les chairs, pour s'y enfoncer. S'y réfugier. Rien dans le visage de Rachel ne reflétait cependant la douleur qu'elle contenait. Les traits impassibles, elle se tenait entre les jumeaux, les yeux levés vers Elles. Ces dernières avaient cessé de lui _parler_. Parce qu'Elles s'étaient rendues compte que la litanie qu'Elles déversaient sans discontinuer dans l'esprit de la Dothrakis ne l'atteignait plus ? La jeune femme n'avait pas la possibilité de s'y fermer, mais elle était parvenue à s'en détacher suffisamment pour entendre sans écouter. Après tout, quoi de plus que les habituels avertissements ? Les mêmes qu'elle avait déjà entendus des dizaines de fois, dans son sommeil, à son réveil, en pleine journée même, lorsqu'elle était encore au Sanctuaire. _« Vous échouerez... Vos vies et vos morts seront inutiles... Vous ne retrouverez pas ce que vous avez perdu... » _

Mais ces _paroles_ s'étaient bel et bien tues. Définitivement ? Rachel avait l'impression tenace qu'Elles s'étaient repliées sur Elles-mêmes suite à l'absorption du dernier gardien. Ni elle, ni ses camarades n'avaient l'impression que ce dernier fût mort. Son corps d'emprunt à présent en cendres n'avait été qu'une coquille vide; les derniers lambeaux de ce qui avait été une âme avaient été rappelés, mais très certainement pour survivre, quelque part, dans les tréfonds de la nature inexplicable des Portes. Dans quel but, personne n'en avait la moindre idée bien que tous devinaient qu'ils ne reverraient pas cet être, pas dans cette vie en tout cas.

Elles les attendaient. Toujours aussi gigantesques, toujours aussi écrasantes, Elles les contemplaient de toute Leur hauteur. Le halo infernal qu'Elles dispensaient devant Elles avait enfermé le Sanctuaire dans son emprise, et d'aucun se serait retourné, il n'aurait aperçu que la nuit opaque derrière lui, ou pire encore : l'absence de vie. S'il reculait... Il ne pourrait plus jamais rejoindre ses compagnons. Comme rejeté.

La mâchoire de Milo se crispa : il savait tout cela. La sensation d'étranglement qu'il avait ressentie une heure plus tôt ne le lâchait pas, de même que l'appréhension qui lui serrait la gorge en contemplant ses camarades autour de lui. Il n'avait aucun don de prescience, mais s'il fermait les yeux, les flammes qui avaient calciné le gardien s'abattaient sur eux pour les transformer en torches vivantes... Et surtout hurlantes. Et au-delà... La désolation. Une plaine morne dont il ne pouvait entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de sol nu sous les montagnes de cadavres qui le jonchaient.

« Tu es prêt ? » Chuchota Camus à ses côtés. Milo, tiré de son cauchemar éveillé, tourna un regard hébété vers le Verseau, pour se rendre compte qu'Aiolia et Aldébaran l'observaient également, un pli de doute aux coins des lèvres.

« Ça va bientôt être à nous, poursuivit le français d'une voix atone, nous ferions mieux de... » Il haussa les épaules avant d'ouvrir les mains devant lui. Se mettre en résonance. S'accorder. S'ouvrir. A quelques mètres d'eux, les cosmos de la croix cardinale flamboyaient déjà.

Mü était paniqué et Dôkho fut le premier à s'en apercevoir, tandis que le premier axe s'harmonisait.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- ..._

_- Mü !_

_- Le Sanctuaire... Je ne... Je ne le perçois plus ! » _La pire angoisse du Bélier prenait consistance au fur et à mesure qu'il déployait son aura, espérant sans trop y croire que cela débloquerait une situation de plus en plus compromise. C'était à peine s'il prêtait attention à l'incompréhension manifeste du chinois :

_« Et alors ? En quoi cela pose-t-il un... problème ? A cette distance, c'est... » _L'atlante secoua la tête, une mèche pâle venant se perdre sur son front lisse. Trop désespéré, il ne répondit rien, même lorsque le Cancer lui adressa une bourrade mentale :

_« Hé, réveille-toi ! On a besoin de vous deux, là ! » _

L'italien tenait Shura à bout de bras, littéralement. L'aura entourant Angelo noyait celle de son ami, la recouvrant, l'étouffant presque sous sa vigueur. Le corps du Cancer était blessé, cassé, mais son énergie était demeurée intacte, contrairement à celle du Capricorne. Ce dernier avait été mis à rude épreuve ; les tentatives d'anéantissement qu'il avait subies de la part des gardiens avaient laissé des stigmates profonds dans son cosmos. De son habituelle teinte parfaitement unie et lisse, il ne restait que des éclats certes vivaces mais trop brefs, sa fréquence instable ne lui conférant la plupart du temps qu'une luminescence affadie et souffreteuse. Au sein du surmonde, le cosmos de l'italien s'était enroulé autour de celui de son camarade, pour le soutenir et le renforcer. Mais dans la réalité...

Devant l'absence de réaction du Bélier, ce fut Dôkho qui glissa un bras sous le flanc gauche de Shura qui peinait à ne pas dodeliner, pour saisir le poignet de l'italien de l'autre côté et renforcer son soutien.

« Shura, tu m'entends ? »

Non, l'espagnol n'entendait plus rien, du moins au niveau de l'ouïe. Seule une réaction – un réflexe – issue de son cosmos signala à la Balance qu'il l'avait effectivement _entendu_. Le septième sens avait pris le relais, par la force de l'habitude.

« Il vivra - Mü avait fini malgré lui par intégrer le cercle - Si ça ne dure pas trop longtemps. Ses forces... sont limitées. Bien sûr, il lui reste la possibilité de consumer son cosmos, mais...

_- S'il le faut, je le ferai. » _La voix du Capricorne était curieusement déformée, tout comme sa silhouette dans le surmonde, soudain trop transparente.

_« Ne dis pas de conneries, _le tança Angelo d'un ton rogue.

_- Et toi, arrête de mentir. Même toi, tu en serais capable. Sinon, tu ne serais pas là. » _Touché.

_« On n'en arrivera pas à cette extrémité, _tempéra Dôkho d'une voix apaisante._ Nous sommes trois pour te soutenir et nous avons la "chance" si je puis dire, d'être à l'origine du processus. Contrairement à nos camarades, l'énergie que nous avons à gérer est minime. »_

Le vieux chinois donnait l'impression de sentir coupable en disant cela ; son visage qui, derrière les brumes du surmonde ne portait pas encore les traces indélébiles de la vieillesse qui l'avait rattrapé tantôt, était pâle et soucieux, un léger pli tordait les coins de sa bouche. Il masquait difficilement son inquiétude vis-à-vis de ses jeunes alter ego.

_« A nous de leur faciliter la tâche, _finit-il par rajouter, bravement. _Plus nous serons efficaces, moins ils prendront de risques. »_

Mü, éloignant sa paume de l'épaule de Shura dont il avait extrait, ou du moins assourdi, la douleur, se dressa devant la Balance, son cosmos frémissant. D'une pierre deux coups... C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à espérer. Peut-être que la puissance que tous les quatre allaient dégager très bientôt lui permettrait de retrouver le contact perdu. C'était sa seule chance. Leur seule chance.

* * *

Rachel et Kanon s'étaient écartés de quelques pas de la croix mutable qui s'apprêtait à se former, à l'autre extrémité du demi-cercle formé par leurs compagnons.

« Alors, c'est quoi la suite du programme ? »

Le ton de Rachel était sec. L'échange inattendu des jumeaux n'expliquait pas à lui seul cette soudaine agressivité ; le silence des Portes y était également pour beaucoup. Elle en venait presque à regretter le harcèlement continu qu'elle avait subi pendant des semaines, cette absence étant bien plus inquiétante.

« Sincèrement ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » Kanon demeurait le regard rivé sur son frère qui se tenait aux côtés d'Aioros.

Il avait suivi avec une certaine appréhension leur mise en résonance une ou deux heures plus tôt. Il n'avait rien oublié de l'amertume du Sagittaire et malgré l'apaisement qui avait pris ses quartiers entre la victime et le bourreau, le cadet des Antinaïkos craignait que l'obstacle ne fût pas aussi aplani qu'il en donnait l'air. Aussi avait-il été plus qu'agréablement surpris par la résultante somme toute positive de leur coordination. Comme quoi, tout était possible. Néanmoins, il savait, pour l'avoir douloureusement expérimenté, que l'harmonisation de la croix était autrement plus exigeante que celle de l'axe. Le dépouillement radical des âmes, de leurs pensées et de leurs souvenirs était difficile à supporter devant des yeux grands ouverts, fussent-ils familiers. Et voir ce qu'étaient réellement ses compagnons n'avait rien de très enthousiasmant non plus. Il y avait des choses qu'on préférait ne pas savoir, même concernant une personne chère.

Kanon aperçut, une pointe transperçant très lentement son coeur, la silhouette gracile de Thétis se maintenir à distance prudente des trois hommes. Il la connaissait : il savait qu'elle aurait pris la main de deux d'entre eux, pour éprouver leur contact, pour renforcer ses liens avec eux. Elle l'aurait fait, naturellement, si les choses avaient été différentes. Mais elle se tenait assez loin d'eux pour qu'ils ne puissent pas la toucher... et ne puissent pas être touchés par elle. Et ses paupières fermées n'empêchaient pas Kanon de deviner les larmes qu'elle refoulait en silence.

« Tu es en train de me dire que c'est Saga qui t'a imposé cette petite... plaisanterie ? » Le cadet des jumeaux se secoua avant de répondre, plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

« Mon frère ne m'a rien imposé.

- Mais il ne t'a rien expliqué de ce qu'il projetait de faire. » Cela n'avait rien d'une question. Il crut même y déceler une pointe d'amusement. « Tu sais tout de même que bouleverser ainsi au dernier moment l'organisation que nous avons eu tant de mal à mettre sur pied risque de tous nous envoyer à la morgue ?

- Je lui fais confiance. »

La Dothrakis hocha la tête, sans répondre. Elle paraissait curieusement satisfaite de cette réponse. Et aussi soulagée. Comme si ne pas être la seule à espérer secrètement que Saga savait ce qu'il faisait en dépit de sa propre colère apparente, la réconfortait. Une pointe d'inquiétude altéra néanmoins sa voix lorsqu'elle murmura, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier :

« Cette fois, il n'a plus rien pour se protéger... »

* * *

Mü ne sut jamais si ce fut lui qui retrouva la route du Sanctuaire au travers du surmonde, ou l'inverse. De la même manière, il se demanderait toujours si sa persévérance fut à l'origine de son soudain soulagement, ou si tout ce qui se passa par la suite n'avait finalement pas grand-chose à voir avec sa petite personne. Mais toujours fut-il que la lumière se manifesta sans qu'il n'eut rien fait en ce sens, elle qu'il reconnut alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

Sur l'instant, il crut à une hallucination et sans plus prêter attention à ses compagnons en phase avec lui, à ses côtés, il accentua l'intensité de son cosmos, entraînant sans le vouloir Dôkho dans la spirale, puis Angelo et Shura, tout de suite après. Il ne vit pas le regard d'avertissement que le Cancer lui adressa, et entendit à peine sa voix qui grondait :

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'es dingue ?! Tu veux qu'il crève, c'est ça ?! Nous y étions presque ! » _Et de fait, l'italien avait raison. L'équilibre était pratiquement établi lorsque l'atlante décida de poursuivre sa chimère. Tout était à recommencer ou presque.

Cette fois, il la voyait, pour de bon. Ce n'était pas une illusion. La sphère d'or pur qui se balançait, à la fois lointaine et toute proche... Comme pour l'inviter à un voyage désespérément désiré. Le Bélier reprit son sang-froid de justesse ; maintenant qu'il avait la certitude de la présence nécessaire, il pouvait reprendre sa tâche. Ou plutôt _ses _tâches. Et pour cela, il devait rapidement en terminer avec la croix cardinale.

D'autorité, il étendit ses bras dans le surmonde, comme pour englober les êtres de ses trois compagnons. Ce faisant, il s'empara de leurs cosmos, comme on saisit une gerbe de fleurs et les attira à lui. Contre lui. Son corps aurait pu être atrocement brûlé ; son esprit au contraire s'en gorgea, en proie à une intense félicité qui aurait été impensable s'il ne l'avait pas soudain considérée comme normale. Evidente. Et sans avoir à regarder ou à sonder ses camarades, il sut qu'ils éprouvaient une plénitude similaire à la sienne.

Cela les paralysa, l'espace de quelques secondes. Angelo, surtout, qui n'osait plus bouger un cil. C'était si... étrange ! Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Il l'avait effleuré, peut-être, lors de leurs premières tentatives. Il avait deviné mais sans être en mesure de le nommer, un sentiment étrange jamais expérimenté au contact de ces auras familières et étrangères à la fois. Familières, parce qu'elles ressemblaient à la sienne ; étrangères parce que décidément, il demeurait trop de différences et de barrières pour qu'il puisse les considérer comme proches. Mais à présent, cette distinction semblait avoir été définitivement abolie. Il ne s'agissait plus d'amitié, ni même de fraternité dans la ressemblance. Non, c'était bien plus que cela. Pas d'amour non plus, juste la certitude d'être parce que les autres étaient. Et chacun percevait un sentiment rigoureusement identique, à tel point que pas un n'aurait été capable de discerner lequel d'entre eux était à l'origine de cette sensation.

* * *

Kanon observait Rachel avec appréhension. La jeune femme se tenait toujours debout à ses côtés mais avait fermé les yeux tandis que, les épaules légèrement voûtées, elle avait rentré le menton, son visage disparaissant en partie derrière ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle les avait libérés tantôt de leur chignon étroit, comme pour se défaire d'un carcan qui ne pouvait plus désormais lui ressembler.

Au bout de son bras gauche qui pendait le long de sa cuisse luisait le bracelet incrusté dans sa chair. Le cadet des jumeaux y prêta une attention plus soutenue ; ce fut pour se rendre compte que si depuis le début, ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de se manifester par un rythme de pulsations qui lui était propre, il avait à présent pris le dessus sur celle qui le portait. La lumière qu'il dégageait s'accroissait de seconde en seconde, alors que se stabilisait l'énergie accumulée par la croix cardinale. Quant à Rachel, elle semblait presque morte, de même que son propre cosmos, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Une coquille vide entièrement à la merci du pouvoir héréditaire des Dothrakis. Etait-elle seulement encore _là _? Il frissonna à cette idée ; les propos de mauvais augure de Nathan et de son propre père résonnèrent désagréablement dans son esprit. Se pouvait-il que... ? Tout mensonge, toute manipulation repose sur un fond de vérité pour être crédible. Et même si leurs deux paternels n'avaient pas menti sciemment, ils avaient relayé les affirmations de Shion. Les chevaliers d'or, et Saga, avaient cru pouvoir contourner la prophétie lugubre de l'ancien Pope. Jusqu'ici, rien n'était venu les détromper dans leur démarche, exception faite de l'inévitable contribution au-delà du raisonnable de leurs corps et de leurs êtres. Mais, finalement… Et si le vieil Atlante ne s'était pas tout à fait trompé ?

Rachel aurait bien aimé rassurer le frère de son compagnon, au moins sur sa lucidité, mais cela aurait nécessité qu'elle détourne une partie de son attention de la croix cardinale. Et bien qu'elle commençât à acquérir la certitude que de ce côté-là, les choses étaient en voie de stabilisation, la chaleur qui remontait le long de son bras jusqu'à étreindre son coeur la confortait dans l'idée que la prochaine pause n'était pas pour tout de suite. Pas lorsqu'elle prenait en considération la démultiplication exponentielle de l'essence élémentaire de cosmos qui allait immanquablement survenir.

Son corps et son esprit n'étaient plus que vibrations. De seconde en seconde, ces dernières tendaient à s'harmoniser au mieux avec les fluctuations de l'ensemble. De fait, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'écarter toute considération qui ne fut pas en accord absolu avec sa tâche.

C'était donc de cela qu'il s'agissait... Etrangement, cela lui paraissait incroyablement facile. Logique. Evident. Comme si cette faculté avait toujours fait partie d'elle. Ce qui, en quelque sorte, était le cas. Si les résonances mises en oeuvre quelques semaines plus tôt avec les axes avaient sans aucun doute facilité le moment présent, elle avait l'impression de retrouver des réflexes anciens, qu'elle n'avait pourtant encore jamais mis à l'épreuve.

Centrée sur elle-même, elle éprouvait des sensations identiques à celles des éléments de la croix cardinale... mais les expérimentait... toutes en même temps. Elle avait à la fois conscience de leur unicité et de leur complétude. De la différentiation de ceux dont elles émanaient, et de la fusion de leurs êtres. Elle voyait tout, appréhendait la globalité, tout en étant parfaitement capable de séparer les fils d'existence de ses camarades. De les manipuler. A cette idée, sa poitrine se gonfla et ses artères se dilatèrent, tandis que le sang courait et irriguait à toute vitesse chacun de ses organes vitaux. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi forte qu'en cet instant. Aussi... puissante.

* * *

Le Cancer vit arriver sur lui la combinaison de leurs quatre cosmos avec une sérénité qui le surprit. Sa nervosité, celle qui l'avait accompagné lors de la réussite de leur première croix, avait totalement disparu. Même la sensation du corps de Shura dans ses bras, engourdis par le froid du surmonde, ne parvenait pas à le tirer de cet apaisement soudain. Il savait son ami inconscient, il distinguait de plus en plus mal sa présence spirituelle à ses côtés, et pourtant, il ne parvenait plus à s'inquiéter. Parce qu'il percevait son existence intangible au coeur de cet amas vibrant d'énergies ? Oui, il aurait presque pu lui parler, il en était certain. Il s'en saisit, sans la moindre hésitation.

Cette mise en résonance était plus que respectable. Chaque muscle et chaque nerf de son corps physique se tendirent, tandis qu'il s'arc-boutait pour en contenir l'intensité. En dépit de l'aura brûlante des Portes qui s'accentuait de minute en minute, la luminosité de la sphère dorée ne s'en laissait pas compter. Elle rivalisait au mieux.

* * *

Tant bien que mal, Aldébaran avait masqué un sourire lorsque l'esprit de Milo, ouvert aux quatre vents avait malencontreusement laissé échapper quelques souvenirs récents qui auraient dû n'appartenir qu'à lui, et à Camus par la même occasion. Le Verseau, fataliste, n'avait pas cillé. Il fallait s'en douter. Non pas de l'inconsistance du Scorpion, mais du fait que rien ne pouvait définitivement plus être caché. Stoïque, il avait laissé les images flotter entre eux, sans mot dire, sans reproche vis-à-vis de son ami et à présent amant. Comment l'aurait-il pu, en décelant chez le grec de touchantes interrogations, quelques miettes de doute toutes entièrement dirigées vers Camus, un fond de culpabilité douce-amère qui persistait, çà et là ? Aiolia lui-même réprima un rire, avant de s'éloigner d'eux une seconde, le temps de recevoir le résultat de la croix cardinale, des mains d'Angelo. Les yeux des deux hommes s'accrochèrent, l'espace d'un instant. _Je t'ai pardonné_ semblait dire l'un, _pardonne-moi _avait l'air de murmurer l'autre, le tout en silence, juste par le biais de leurs poignets qui s'effleurèrent. Le Lion n'hésita pas devant l'ampleur de ce qu'on lui confiait et ce fut avec un profond respect qu'il se l'appropria.

Camus se porta instantanément à ses côtés et, toujours en silence, soutint le fardeau du grec, avec lui. Le cadet des Xérakis, s'il tenait à se montrer bravache, chancelait dans la réalité physique, tandis qu'il dédiait toute son énergie à la tâche qui venait de lui être confiée. A tel point que son corps, délaissé, ployait sous ses blessures. La fraîcheur apaisante de l'aura du Verseau anesthésia temporairement la douleur ce qui permit au Lion de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche.

Milo et le Taureau attirèrent à eux les cosmos de leurs deux camarades, occupés à gérer la montée en puissance de l'ensemble, parfaitement en harmonie l'un avec l'autre. Petit à petit, les cosmos de la croix cardinale se mêlèrent aux leurs, et les quatre parties ainsi nourries des énergies de leurs prédécesseurs se regroupèrent pour constituer à nouveau une sphère parfaite, plus grosse encore, et plus imposante que la précédente.

Tout comme leurs compagnons, ils décelèrent et identifièrent la paix profonde qui descendit en eux, une fois mis devant le fait accompli. Aldébaran la vivait sereinement, tout comme Aiolia qui voyait là ses inquiétudes passées se dissiper quelque peu ; finalement, cela ne semblait pas aussi ardu qu'il avait pu l'imaginer. Ni très dangereux. Comment croire qu'une telle félicité puisse être à l'origine d'un risque mortel ? Il était tout bonnement impossible que n'importe lequel d'entre eux risque sa vie en générant tant de beauté et de douceur. Même Camus en fut ébranlé ; ce qu'il n'avait osé imaginer ailleurs que dans ses rêves les plus inavouables se produisait, devant lui. En lui. Toute forme de défiance avait disparu. De son individualité, de la carapace qu'il avait forgée si patiemment tout au long de ces années, ne restèrent bientôt plus que des lambeaux de plus en plus éthérés qui finirent par se dissiper définitivement dans les brumes du surmonde. Oh bien sûr, son existence physique, elle, ne s'en débarrasserait pas aussi facilement; mais l'idée qu'il puisse, ainsi, devenir enfin lui-même et si proche des autres sans en avoir...peur, le réconfortait au-delà de toute expression.

Quant à Milo, il n'osait l'avouer ouvertement ; mais le pli quelque peu ironique au coin de ses lèvres témoignait d'une impression tenace de ridicule dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. _Son_ ridicule. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question visant à définir ce qui les liait vraiment, les uns aux autres. Et s'il ne se l'était pas posé, c'était bien parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable d'y apporter une réponse. Et voilà que cette dernière lui éclatait à la figure. Un peu tard certainement ; sinon, les événements des dernières semaines – d'accord, années – ne se seraient jamais produits. Parce qu'il aurait tout fait pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Parce que personne n'aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de mentir. Quel imbécile il avait été... Et une fois de plus, une fois de trop, il se sentit indigne de ceux qui l'entouraient. Comment avaient-ils donc pu tolérer qu'un individu tel que lui se joigne à eux ? Au nom de quoi acceptaient-ils de lui faire assez confiance pour remettre leurs vies entre ses mains, les laisser dépendre de lui, fût-ce partiellement ? Il n'était qu'un minable. Et à cause de lui – il le comprenait bien, à présent qu'il s'éloignait de lui-même – qui n'était pas à la hauteur, peut-être que ses compagnons, et Rachel, le dernier membre de sa famille qui lui restât, ne pourraient pas...

_« C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?! » _La remontrance d'Aldébaran vrilla le cerveau du Scorpion tandis qu'il se tendait bien malgré lui sous l'effet d'un déséquilibre soudain. Le regard délavé de Camus ne le lâchait pas, comme pour le marteler d'une série d'avertissements muets mais pressants. Sa voix atone finit néanmoins par résonner dans son esprit déstabilisé :

_« Cesse, Milo. Je ne devrais même pas avoir à te le dire... Ta place est parmi nous, et elle l'a toujours été, comme tu le sais parfaitement._

_- Je le croyais mais..._

_- Tu as besoin de preuves, maintenant, pour croire ? »_

Le Verseau le raillait, mais sans méchanceté, comprit-il. Il ne moquait pas ses certitudes, bien au contraire. Elles avaient toujours été si simples, si limpides ! Le grec ne s'était jamais embarrassé d'atermoiements – une nouveauté pour lui en l'occurrence – et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et Camus enviait cette confiance absolue dont le Scorpion avait toujours témoigné. Le sourire bienveillant du colosse qu'était le Taureau dans les limbes du surmonde confirma cette soudaine évidence. Il était inutile de remettre en cause ce qui n'avait jamais changé. Le subconscient du Scorpion prit le relais avant même que son propriétaire ne s'en rende compte : l'énergie qu'il avait déversée dans son lien avec le brésilien, et qui s'était soudain rétractée comme une peau de chagrin, se redéploya sans plus d'hésitation, pour aller nourrir le fruit de la croix fixe. Mais lorsque, forte et solide, cette dernière se confondit avec l'aura de Milo, celui-ci laissa échapper d'une voix blanche, qui s'avéra à la limite de la stridence paniquée dans les niveaux supérieurs de conscience :

« Je... Ce n'est plus la même ! »

Et ce qu'il réussit à taire, ses alter ego le devinèrent tous seuls en percevant sa soudaine détresse, laquelle tordit leurs corps transis de froid, dans la nuit et la poussière. Une instabilité incompréhensible venait d'altérer la puissance que les deux croix successives avaient contribué à créer. Et si elle n'était pas bientôt contenue, toute la résistance que Milo pouvait lui opposer – arc-bouté, les mains tremblantes et secouées autour de la sphère brûlante - deviendrait inutile et le Scorpion serait purement et simplement vaporisé sous les yeux impuissants de ses compagnons.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

_Au Sanctuaire, 8h00 du matin, heure locale…_

Un cri de frayeur pure brisa le lourd silence du matin, quand le sol se mit à trembler.

Marine, qui s'était déjà ruée sous les colonnades, ouvrit la porte avec brutalité :

« Vite, il faut sortir d'ici ! » Comme pour ponctuer l'urgence de sa hâte, un peu de poussière et quelques gravats dévalèrent du plafond. D'autorité, elle s'empara du poignet de Jane et la tira hors du lit où tantôt, elle l'avait envoyée se reposer. « Vite ! » Répéta-t-elle. Et les deux femmes de galoper vers la sortie du temple du Cancer, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, tout en louvoyant entre les lourds blocs de marbre qui s'écrasaient autour d'elles dans un fracas assourdissant.

Le chevalier de l'Aigle jeta plutôt qu'elle ne poussa la blonde américaine à l'extérieur, avant de s'éloigner d'un bond de la stoa de la bâtisse, qui s'écroula pile à l'endroit qu'elle occupait l'instant précédent.

« Mais enfin… Qu'est-ce qui… Un tremblement de terre ? » Balbutia Jane alors que déjà, la rousse l'obligeait à se redresser.

- J'en sais fichtre rien ! Cours ! Il ne faut pas rester à proximité des temples ! »

Et en effet. Les secousses s'accentuaient, tout comme les craquements intempestifs des doriennes qui se brisaient et ceux, sinistres, des murs qui se lézardaient.

Remorquant toujours l'américaine, Marine commença à accélérer vers le Palais. _« Il faut qu'on y arrive… De là, Star Hill… C'est le seul endroit où… »_

_- Ne bougez plus ! »_

L'espace se contracta tout à côté des deux femmes au moment où l'ordre claquait dans l'esprit de l'Aigle. Celle-ci, dans un réflexe, recula avant de se figer tant bien que mal. L'ouverture venait d'apparaître, glaciale, laissant entrevoir une minuscule et à la fois immense parcelle d'univers.

« Dépêchez-vous. » Le corps d'Andreas jaillit de moitié dans la réalité, avant de se rejeter dans le néant, Marine et Jane solidement empoignées et maintenues contre lui.

Elles reprirent pied au beau milieu des arènes principales, en dehors du Domaine Sacré. Le vieil Antinaïkos se tenait à leurs côtés, tendu comme un arc, le visage tourné vers le sommet de l'île. Jane chancela et, sous l'effet des secousses à présent continues, s'écroula à genoux, ses bras noués autour de son corps grelottant.

Sans un mot, mais avec un regard de reproche à l'égard d'Andreas, Marine ôta le pull qu'elle avait enfilé pour la nuit et le noua sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Tous les autres habitants du Sanctuaire, réunis depuis la veille, convergèrent vers le trio. Sur leurs figures se lisait de la panique, voire même de la terreur devant ce phénomène qu'aucun ne parvenait à s'expliquer. Et ce fut à cet instant que l'Aigle perçut enfin ce que recouvrait le fracas de la destruction.

Une musique. Ou plutôt... Ce qu'elle entendait était une sorte de litanie ininterrompue qui maintenait une note unique, sous-jacente au tumulte environnant. Un air cristallin, à la fois aigu et grave, qui s'enroulait, s'entortillait autour de son esprit, lequel vibrait, tout comme chacun de ses muscles et de ses os, en harmonie avec la mélopée. Des voix ? Non. Le son provenait du sol tressautant sous elle. Il semblait résonner et bientôt son écho lui parvint de toutes parts. De la terre, de la roche, de la structure même des arènes mais aussi de plus loin, depuis les temples abandonnés par leurs occupants, juste au-dessus de la petite foule compacte. Et du Palais.

Marine tourna un regard stupéfait vers Andreas, dont le teint avait pris une couleur de cendre. Lui aussi "écoutait". Lui, et les autres chevaliers d'argent, ébahis. Et les apprentis dont l'agitation s'était évanouie, tandis que leurs yeux écarquillés fouillaient les alentours sans jamais se fixer. Et même quelques gardes, circonspects, n'osant pas s'écarter de plus de quelques pas pour tâcher de découvrir l'origine de ce qu'ils ne percevaient qu'avec difficultés. Sans même qu'elle en ait exprimé la moindre intention, son cosmos argenté se déploya autour d'elle et lorsqu'elle leva une main jusqu'à son regard, ce fut pour le voir palpiter autour de ses doigts, électrisé et lumineux. Les silhouettes de ses alter ego s'étaient également auréolées de lumière, quant à Andreas… C'était de l'or qui pulsait autour de son grand corps maigre et droit. Un or quelque peu affadi par les années, mais dont la puissance ne démentait en rien ce que cet homme aurait pu être. Les aspirants s'étaient reculés de quelques mètres, craintifs devant cette manifestation inopinée de force brute. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'Aigle croisa le regard du vieil homme, à la fois hagard et tout à coup absent, qu'elle passa outre le voile doré pour le saisir aux épaules :

« Andreas… Andreas ! Vous m'entendez ?! »

L'intensité du cosmos du vieillard augmenta encore d'un cran, tandis que la mélodie insistante se faisait plus présente encore, dans les esprits des uns et des autres. Un pli d'effort barrait le front de Marine lorsqu'elle le secoua de nouveau, plus fort :

« Pour l'amour des Dieux, Andreas… revenez ! »

Et cette musique ! Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jane porta une main à son front, et le frotter tout en grimaçant. Elle ne l'entendait sans doute pas, mais devait en percevoir certains effets. Elle-même commençait à fléchir tant sa présence devenait obsédante. A présent elle occupait tout son corps en sus de son crâne, et son cosmos y répondait avec une énergie qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue. Comme si celui-ci voulait la pousser, la forcer à écouter, à… à… répondre à cet appel persistant. Parce que c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait : quelque chose les appelait, eux, les chevaliers encore présents au Sanctuaire. Cela les sollicitait, de plus en plus impérieusement au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Devaient-ils tous y voir un rapport avec le tremblement de terre ? Si oui… Ce dernier n'en était certainement pas un.

Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça… Les yeux d'Andreas reprirent soudain leur mobilité. D'un mouvement presque imperceptible, il se redressa et Marine laissa retomber ses mains. Elle se reflétait dans le miroir vert du regard qui la fixait. Et ce qu'elle y lut ressemblait étrangement à ce que le vieil homme semblait vouloir dire sans parvenir à entrouvrir les lèvres. Un souvenir… Une réminiscence lointaine qu'elle-même n'avait jamais connue, ni sans doute aucun de ses pairs. Pourtant, cette mélopée qu'elle entendait pour la première fois, elle la connaissait. Tout comme eux. Mais pas avec sa mémoire. Non. Avec son cœur. Ce dernier sursauta dans sa poitrine lorsque qu'un craquement en provenance des entrailles de l'île remonta des profondeurs de la roche pour vibrer douloureusement dans ses jambes.

« Regardez ! » Un des apprentis, celui qui se nommait Ethan, avait pointé un index tremblant vers le sommet du Domaine. « Le Palais ! »

Celui-ci était en train de s'effondrer sur lui-même.

* * *

_Royaume d'Asgard, extrémité nord de l'Europe…_

Siegfried de Dubhe n'était pas réputé pour son exubérance. Aussi lorsqu'il se présenta à la porte des appartements privés des Polaris, le visage à peine plus pâle et les lèvres un brin plus pincées qu'à l'accoutumée, Hilda s'envola plutôt qu'elle ne se leva de son siège, avant de dévaler la longue volée de marches menant à la grande salle du palais, la voix du guerrier divin résonnant encore à ses oreilles : « Il y a un problème au Sanctuaire. »

Ce fut à peine si la prêtresse prêta attention au ton moqueur de Megrez qui laissa échapper sur son passage un « vraiment fragiles, ces petites choses du sud… », tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le groupe constitué de trois chevaliers de bronze et de deux d'argent, lesquels avaient coutume de se tenir – ou d'être tenus, cela dépendait du point de vue – à l'écart des allées et venues habituelles du personnel. Sauf en cet instant très précis. Plantés au beau milieu de la salle, tous les cinq s'étaient figés, auréolés de leurs cosmos respectifs, lesquels flamboyaient avec une telle force qu'Hilda dut stopper sa course à quelques mètres d'eux, soufflée par la chaleur intense qui s'en dégageait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Freya, qui accourait, talonnée par Hagen, s'immobilisa net sur l'injonction de sœur : « Reste où tu es ! Surtout… Ne t'approche pas. »

La prêtresse ne s'était même pas retournée. Le regard rivé sur le petit groupe, elle tâchait de percer le voile de plus en plus lumineux derrière lequel les envoyés du Sanctuaire disparaissaient peu à peu, désespérant d'apercevoir le visage d'un seul d'entre eux. Elle y parvint néanmoins ; et un long frisson dévala son échine. Leurs yeux… Une lueur opaque et vitreuse les avait recouverts, témoignant de leur soudaine absence. Quant à leurs traits, tendus, ils reflétaient une douleur diffuse, presque… Oui, désespérée. Du moins ce fut ainsi que la Polaris l'interpréta tandis qu'avec précaution, elle laissait sa propre aura s'imprégner des vibrations de ces cosmos déployés.

Soudain, le plus jeune des chevaliers de bronze s'abattit sur le sol, à genoux, les mains crispées contre ses oreilles comme pour y arracher un son qu'il était le seul à entendre. Et bientôt ses camarades en firent autant, alors même qu'Hilda chancelait. Elle ne dut la reprise de ses esprits qu'à l'intervention musclée de Siegfried qui, la saisissant à bras le corps, l'entraîna à l'autre bout de la salle.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Dubhe, elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings, sa poitrine se soulevant encore spasmodiquement, le corps toujours en proie à la sensation prégnante de la mélodie qui avait traversé son aura.

"_Pour parer à toute éventualité"_ avait invoqué le Pope pour justifier l'ingérence du Sanctuaire, sans se donner la peine de lui faire l'aumône d'une explication plus concrète. Maudit Saga… Il s'était tout juste contenté de l'assurer de son souci de protéger Asgard. Et c'était _ça _qu'il lui avait envoyé ?! Ces hommes qui se tordaient de souffrance sur les dalles glacées du palais sous l'effet d'une… _musique _? Ah, il était beau, le Sanctuaire… Mais en dépit de la grimace de mépris qu'elle affichait, la Polaris ne pouvait se défendre d'un malaise tenace. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait bien se tramer à des milliers de kilomètres de là mais soudain elle n'avait plus très envie de le savoir. Ce qui était en train de se passer était de toute manière bien trop immense pour qu'elle puisse se le figurer, cela, elle l'avait lu dans les cosmos qui se consumaient toujours, là, en face d'elle. Eux-mêmes paraissaient tout ignorer de ce qui leur arrivait. Compter sur ces chevaliers, elle décida qu'il n'en était plus question. Après tout, elle et les siens étaient suffisamment puissants – et maîtres de leurs émotions, considéra-t-elle avec un reniflement de dédain – pour assurer leur propre protection. Le Sanctuaire voulait se charger du monde à lui tout seul ? Grand bien lui fasse. Mais de ce qu'elle voyait… Peut-être le Domaine Sacré avait-il présumé de ses forces. Comme déjà trop souvent par le passé. Cette réflexion, qu'elle avait déjà entretenue à maintes reprises, lui rappela la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec cet homme, à qui elle avait offert asile sur ses terres, près de cinq années plus tôt. Oh, il ne lui avait pas ouvert les yeux à proprement parler : tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là, elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins su. Mais du peu qu'avait laissé filtrer l'Antinaïkos au cours des jours précédents, Hilda avait compris que de ce que les chevaliers d'or étaient en train de réaliser dépendrait le sort de l'Avenir. Ainsi que de profonds changements.

« Siegfried… » Dubhe tressaillit, alerté par le ton décidé de la Polaris. « … Je te donne une heure pour fermer nos frontières. »

* * *

_Au Sanctuaire…_

Le sol se souleva une nouvelle fois. Du moins, ce fut l'impression qu'en retirèrent tous ceux qui, sans la moindre exception, furent jetés à terre, l'écho de l'exclamation stupéfaite d'Ethan n'ayant pas achevé de se répercuter contre les gradins.

Face contre terre, Marine laissa échapper un cri de frustration, lorsqu'elle voulut se relever. Une force qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas la maintenait plaquée dans le sable. Et visiblement, il en était de même pour ses alter ego.

Péniblement, elle parvint néanmoins à se dévisser suffisamment le cou pour apercevoir Andreas. Il était resté debout, au centre de l'édifice, toujours auréolé de son cosmos. Lequel semblait flamboyer toujours plus fort, si tant était que cela fut possible. Elle le vit s'ébranler d'un pas lourd. D'un pas qui leur tournait le dos à tous.

« Où allez-vous? Andreas! » Rien à faire. Même en s'arc-boutant de toutes ses forces sur ses avant-bras, impossible pour elle de se redresser. « Que faites-vous ?! »

Il finit par lui condescendre un regard. Dur... mais vigilant.

- Je vous charge de mettre tout le monde à l'abri. Personne ne doit mourir.

- A l'abri ?! Mais de quoi ? Et où ?! Bon sang... Je ne peux même pas bouger ! Finit-elle par crier de colère.

- Vous pourrez - le regard de la jeune femme s'élargit de surprise - quand je serai parti.

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » Cette fois, leurs yeux se croisèrent, franchement. Et ce qu'elle y lut lui glaça les sangs.

« Si je vous libère maintenant, vous me promettez de ne pas me suivre ?

- Je ne promets plus rien à personne depuis bien longtemps. »

Sans doute quelque note dans le ton sibyllin du chevalier de l'Aigle convainquit le vieil Antinaïkos de considérer cette réponse comme, malgré tout, satisfaisante. Dans l'instant, la force qui immobilisait Marine relâcha son étreinte, libérant cette dernière. Tous les autres, eux, demeuraient au sol, suivant les événements à l'oreille à défaut des yeux. Quant à Jane... Elle avait perdu connaissance.

La question, première d'un déluge d'une bonne dizaine d'autres que la rousse s'apprêtait à poser, s'étrangla dans sa gorge : ce n'était pas seulement le Palais qui venait de s'écrouler. Parmi les douze temples du Domaine Sacré, la masse familière de beaucoup d'entre eux manquait à l'appel. Mais elle ne chercha pas à les compter. A quoi bon, alors qu'une saignée obscure d'un bon mètre de largeur courait sous ses yeux depuis le sommet du Sanctuaire jusqu'au Temple du Taureau ! La colline de calcaire avait été fendue en deux, comme entaillée par une hache gigantesque. La dernière secousse...

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle se rendit compte que le sol ne tremblait plus. Pas même un frisson. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Exception faite de la mélodie étrange qu'elle continuait à ressentir à défaut de l'entendre avec clarté. Il lui sembla que celle-ci s'était légèrement assourdie ; mais comment en être tout à fait certaine ? Sans même en avoir pris conscience, elle comprit tout à coup que cette musique étrange était devenue partie intégrante d'elle-même. Jusqu'à son cosmos qui, s'il avait baissé en intensité, demeurait vigilant, halo argenté mince mais tangible.

« Ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement. Andreas eut un signe de dénégation. Un signe las.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire à présent. Seul. Et il n'y a plus que vous sur qui je puis compter pour sauver... ce qui reste. » D'un geste, il engloba chevaliers d'argent groggy, apprentis et serviteurs effrayés. « Quelque chose... qui m'appelle. »

Un éboulement, inattendu dans le silence qui s'était installé, fit sursauter la jeune femme. Lointain, il lui fit lever les yeux vers les ruines du Palais...

« Par tous les Dieux... ! » Souffla-t-elle de saisissement.

Un fin rayon d'or pur venait de jaillir du centre des décombres, tout droit dirigé vers le ciel dépourvu du moindre nuage. Il se maintenait là, tremblotant, mais bien réel. Bientôt, il commença à s'élargir, à rayonner avec une intensité croissante, devenant ruban, puis pilier, puis... La mélopée s'accentua soudain, galopant le long de ses nerfs, jusqu'à la faire vaciller. Andreas aussi la percevait, ses traits se contractèrent brièvement au moment où, là-haut, se déploya un globe titanesque de pure énergie. Celui-ci grossit, et s'enfla, encore et encore avec dans le même temps ce qui venait de devenir un véritable chant. Ce qu'elle voyait, Marine n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'assimiler au cosmos des chevaliers d'or, qu'elle avait eu si souvent l'occasion de contempler, et dont un exemple flagrant flamboyait encore et toujours à ses côtés. Il s'agissait des mêmes vibrations, de la même résonance, de ce même sentiment de sécurité et de calme que chacun ressentait à proximité d'une telle aura. Et pourtant... Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'était présent !

Alors, si ce n'était pas eux... Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager. L'histoire ou les légendes, quelles que fussent leurs sources, tout disait qu'_elles _avaient été détruites. Irrémédiablement. Et un vieux souvenir ressurgit dans la partie de sa mémoire, celle qu'elle avait toujours voulu – et elle avait fini par le croire, réussi – reléguer aux oubliettes. Un épisode de l'enfance du Lion que ce dernier lui avait narré un soir. Une expédition aventureuse comme seuls des gamins imaginatifs pouvaient l'organiser, et qui les avait menés, les jumeaux, son frère et lui, dans les entrailles mystérieuses de l'île, pile sous le Palais, pour découvrir le secret le mieux gardé du Sanctuaire... Les armures d'or légendaires. Alors, oui, d'après Aiolia, elles existaient toujours, mais inutiles, au rebut, conservées telles des reliques d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue. Il y avait toutefois quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas confié ; une chose qu'elle avait devinée mais dont elle ne lui avait jamais reparlé. Le Lion avait paru gêné dès lors qu'il lui avait fallu détailler ses sensations d'alors. Et Marine n'avait aucun mal, à présent confrontée à une réalité impossible, à établir le lien entre la réticence de son ancien compagnon et les sensations qui la tenaillaient devant ce déploiement illimité de puissance. Une puissance... vivante.

«_ Elles_ ont faim... » La voix d'Andreas était empreinte de mélancolie et déjà incroyablement distante, comme si une part de son être était en conversation ailleurs, absorbée dans une relation qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la réalité. « Et elles ont besoin d'une force qui soit digne _d'elles_. Je dois y aller.

- Pour... Quoi? »

Cette fois, elle ne reçut pas d'autre réponse qu'une torsion brutale de l'espace temps, au travers d'une brèche autrement plus respectable que la précédente. Dans l'impossibilité la plus totale de résister à l'attraction gravitationnelle qui tenta brutalement de se saisir de sa précieuse petite personne, Marine n'eut pas d'autre choix que de bondir de plusieurs mètres en arrière, au-delà d'un périmètre prudent.

Et ce fut la plus impuissante du monde qu'elle se résigna à regarder Andreas lui tourner le dos pour s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture laquelle commençait à se rétrécir lorsqu'il laissa tomber, sèchement laconique :

« Je vais libérer les autres. Ne perdez pas de temps, et faites ce que je vous ai dit. »

En d'autres temps et d'autres lieux, elle l'aurait volontiers envoyé paître. Elle aurait pu se promettre de remettre sa revanche à plus tard... Mais un sentiment de plus en plus prégnant et désagréable s'ingéniait à vouloir la convaincre qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais une telle occasion.

« Attendez! Non, s'il vous plaît! »

Un mouvement vif sur sa droite fit faire volte-face à l'Aigle qui constata avec effarement que l'un des apprentis s'était relevé... tout seul. Alors qu'il était évident que le vieil Antinaïkos n'avait pas encore réduit son emprise.

« Laissez-moi venir avec vous ! Supplia-t-il, tout en se précipitant vers la brèche qui continuait à se refermer inexorablement. Vous.... Je peux vous aider ! »

La voix d'Ethan immobilisa un instant le vieil homme dont le visage se tourna vers l'adolescent. Un visage inexplicablement orné d'un sourire.

« Tu es l'avenir, murmura-t-il. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, non ? Alors reste avec les autres. Survis.

- Mais, et vous ?

- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire ce qui doit être fait.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ? »

Andreas se contenta d'esquisser un geste de la main, dans le sillage duquel quelques particules se mirent à pétiller d'un or scintillant.

« Dans ce cas... » Cette fois, ce fut Ethan qui sourit. « ... Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de vous suivre ! »

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Marine, d'Andreas et de tous les présents, le cosmos de l'adolescent explosa. Limpide et lumineux comme une fontaine d'or en fusion.

« Non ! » Le cri du père des jumeaux était teinté de désespoir. « Reste là où tu es ! »

Mais le gamin ne faisait pas mine d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Le pouvait-il seulement ? Il s'agissait là, sans le moindre doute, de la première manifestation tangible de sa puissance. Lui-même paraissait abasourdi par une telle intensité. A part elle, Marine ne put s'empêcher de juger favorablement les capacités de l'adolescent. Il irait loin, celui-là...

Andreas leva le bras une dernière fois, pour libérer la petite troupe et dans le même temps, accélérer la fermeture du passage inter dimensionnel. Le môme, ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas le suivre. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser faire.

Le Pope intérimaire ne fut pas assez rapide, cependant ; Ethan reprit sa course et sans plus réfléchir, lança ses bras entre les deux pans de réalité qui se resserraient, proches de la fermeture définitive. Au moment où Marine se rendait compte, subitement effrayée, qu'il allait y laisser la vie, le cosmos d'Ethan s'enflamma et de ses mains, il repoussa la trame réelle, suffisamment pour lui ouvrir le passage nécessaire. Celui-ci finit par céder, et l'adolescent disparut. De l'autre côté.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Ce fut Aiolia qui, comprenant sans vraiment être en mesure de concevoir avec exactitude ce qui était en train de se passer, crocheta le bras d'Angelo :

« On ne peut pas se dissocier ! » Hurla-t-il, alors que le grondement associé aux vibrations de l'amas de cosmos se faisait de plus en plus fort, et étouffait les sons les plus élémentaires.

Le Cancer, interloqué, se redressa pour regarder Milo dont le visage contracté par l'effort laissait perler des gouttes de sueur sur son front et ses tempes. Il ne le voyait pourtant qu'au travers du voile doré de son propre cosmos toujours en éveil, et ceux de ses camarades de la croix cardinale.

« Je ne comprends pas... » L'italien secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le Lion. « Notre présence est pourtant...

- Ça ne suffit pas, insista l'autre, tendu. _Ça _a besoin de plus... Je ne sais pas mais... »

Dôkho observait Mü, assis en tailleur à moins d'un mètre de lui. Si l'atlante maintenait, tout comme lui-même, Angelo, et Shura – malgré la volonté de ce dernier d'ailleurs - sa concentration dirigée sur la sphère d'énergie qu'ils avaient initiée, il avait réservé une part de son esprit au Sanctuaire. Pour y faire quoi, le vieux chinois aurait été bien en peine de l'expliquer même s'il avait commencé à percevoir des altérations inhabituelles dans le surmonde qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment quitté. Des altérations... qui ne lui semblaient pas tout à fait étrangères sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Mais quoi que fût en train de faire le Bélier, chacun des quatre n'avait rien lâché de l'énergie qu'ils avaient offerte à la communauté. Rien lâché... Mais rien donné en plus. Angelo, dont les pensées avaient suivi peu ou prou le même chemin que celles du chinois, rétorqua :

« Nous ne sommes plus que trois et demi, fit-il en désignant d'un index rageur le corps inconscient du Capricorne à ses pieds. Il a donné tout ce qu'il pouvait... On ne peut pas lui en demander plus. Et de fait, nous non plus ne sommes plus en mesure de...

- Mais il le faut! » Insista le Lion, de plus en plus paniqué à mesure qu'il percevait les résistances de Milo céder les unes après les autres.

Le Taureau et le Verseau avaient beau s'être portés à ses côtés, il revenait au Scorpion en tant que dernier élément de la croix fixe de stabiliser cette puissance de moins en moins contrôlée avant de la céder à Aioros. Ils le soutenaient mais contre toute logique, avaient perdu toute emprise sur leur création. A cet instant, l'atlante quitta la position du lotus qu'il avait adoptée tantôt et se redressa, une main posée sur l'épaule du Cancer :

« Nous allons le faire.

- Il ne _peut_ pas. » Angelo avait la détestable impression de parler dans le vide, et surtout de se répéter.

« Il a dit qu'il le ferait si nécessaire. Et _tu _sais que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi. »

Bien entendu que non. La catastrophe imminente qui allait leur tomber au coin de la figure, il la voyait se profiler comme une Porte encastrée dans la montagne. Au moins. Un arachnide pulvérisé, et des survivants qui ne le demeureraient pas assez longtemps pour pleurer leur compagnon disparu. Simple, et limpide. Et pour dire toute la vérité, il n'avait pas besoin des tentatives confuses de justification du Lion qui continuait à secouer son bras, pour savoir ce qui manquait en cet instant à cette entreprise périlleuse pour qu'elle ait une chance, même pas immense, de ne pas échouer.

L'appel impérieux de l'énergie primordiale qui enflait à quelque mètres de là n'avait pas épargné Rachel qui s'évertuait à harmoniser les fréquences qui s'entrechoquaient à qui mieux mieux au coeur du maelstrom furieux. Le retrait de la croix cardinale, même infiniment partiel, de ce qu'elle avait initié, avait déstabilisé l'ensemble. La conjonction supplémentaire des cosmos de la croix fixe avait rendu le tout à la limite du contrôlable, à l'inverse de ce à quoi tous s'étaient attendus. Création, puis stabilisation. Une logique implacable sur le papier qui tendait à tout, sauf à se vérifier dans l'urgence de la réalité.

La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir son cousin lutter de toutes ses forces contre un ensemble qui le dépassait largement. Qui aurait de toute manière dépassé n'importe qui. Et elle-même, à son tour, devait fournir un effort de plus en plus significatif. Si elle avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt que ce serait facile... Elle revoyait sérieusement ses prévisions optimistes à la baisse. Le sang battait à ses tempes de plus en plus fort. Elle n'avait déjà plus tout à fait la conscience de son corps, absorbée comme elle l'était par les exigences impérieuses de son hérédité, mais le martèlement sourd achevait de la couper définitivement de la réalité.

Ce dont Kanon se rendit compte lorsqu'il voulut contacter son esprit, pour le trouver confus et totalement projeté dans le surmonde. Il trouva néanmoins son corps psychique, drapé dans ses habituels voiles écarlates. Et de cette projection, il remonta le fil vers sa propriétaire physique, laissant son cosmos dériver le long de ce chemin doré. Il ne s'agissait plus de protéger la jeune femme contre les sollicitations parfois violentes des axes, mais bien de sauvegarder l'intégrité du corps qu'elle abandonnait peu à peu derrière elle. Et de ce corps, elle en avait un cruel besoin. D'abord pour soutenir son effort mental qui, dépourvu d'accroche dans la réalité, perdrait bientôt de son efficacité, ensuite... Aussi et surtout pour la garder en vie, tout simplement parce que Saga la lui avait confiée. Et Kanon avait dorénavant parfaitement intégré les raisons de ce choix. Jamais son aîné n'aurait pu assumer une telle responsabilité, et surtout n'aurait supporté de voir sa compagne ainsi à la merci de leurs alter ego sans pouvoir intervenir. Il aurait été fichu de briser le fragile équilibre nécessaire à leur réussite commune, juste pour ne pas la voir souffrir et ne pas souffrir lui-même. Belle leçon d'abnégation... Ou de pragmatisme, tout dépendait du point de vue.

Dôkho s'était rapproché du trio et tant bien que mal – des douleurs inédites avaient insidieusement élu domicile dans ses articulations - se baissa pour redresser Shura contre un rocher. Etonnante, la vitalité du Capricorne aux trois-quarts mort, dont l'aura flamboyait en dépit de la déliquescence de ses organes vitaux, de plus en plus épuisés... Un demi-sourire de respect affectueux étira les lèvres craquelées de la Balance :

« Je suis prêt, murmura-t-il, et lui aussi. »

Angelo l'aurait volontiers étranglé sur place, et se promit de remédier à cette soudaine pulsion un peu plus tard, mais ne put ignorer que le chinois disait vrai. Le Cancer n'entendait plus l'espagnol, mais percevait jusqu'à en avoir mal sa volonté demeurée intacte, qui s'imposait à lui, avec le désir de le protéger. Enfin, essayer tout du moins, bien que ses précédentes tentatives...

_« A plusieurs, nous multiplions nos chances. Et même si elles ne sont pas égales pour chacun d'entre nous... » _Ce n'était pas vraiment la voix de Shura, mais plutôt une émanation de l'essence élémentaire de son être. _« ... Tu n'as pas le droit de ne pas saisir la tienne. Parce qu'elle n'appartient plus seulement à toi dorénavant._

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Angelo, il faut que tu repartes d'ici. Tu as une vie à vivre, une vie que tu as amplement méritée._

_- Je ne vois pas le rapport._

_- Moi, je le vois. Et je veux que les choses se finissent ainsi. S'il te plaît, Angelo, au nom de tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, offre-moi au moins cette satisfaction._

_- Espèce de sale égoïste, ce n'est pas toi qui vas devoir vivre avec ça._

_- Je te fais confiance pour passer outre. »_

_Sais-tu seulement ce que je suis en train de devenir ? _Cette question désespérée d'un homme qui comprend que tout ce qu'il a érigé patiemment pendant des années se fissure et se brise de minute en minute, Angelo la garda pour lui, et eut un signe d'assentiment silencieux en direction du Lion et de ses camarades debout à ses côtés.

Ils allaient devoir donner tout ce qu'ils avaient. Ces réserves qu'ils avaient conservées... Leurs cosmos se mirent à luire, plus brillants et plus lumineux que jamais. Ils le brûlaient, pour ne pas tous mourir.

* * *

Shaka, entre Aioros et Saga, observait d'un air pensif l'atlante à l'autre bout du demi cercle. Le vacarme ambiant l'empêchait d'entendre les mots échangés un peu plus loin, mais les quelques degrés que les quatre cosmos de la croix mutable avaient déjà commencé à gagner, suffisaient pour lui permettre de percevoir les débats. Et en dépit de la fermeté de l'intervention de Mü, la Vierge n'avait aucune difficulté à discerner la part de lui-même que l'atlante s'ingéniait à ne pas intégrer dans le processus. Un effleurement des pensées de la Balance ne lui apprit rien de plus. A son instar, Dôkho ne comprenait pas l'attitude du Bélier. Il y avait juste ce sentiment étrange de déjà-vu qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait s'expliquer.

Un pli barra le front haut et lisse de la Vierge tandis qu'il accentuait sa concentration. Faire preuve d'ingérence dans les pensées de son ami ne cadrait pas avec ce qu'il considérait comme son code de bonne conduite mais en tout état de cause, l'indien devait savoir ce que Mü préparait. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression tenace de comprendre ce qui se tramait sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus.

Tout ce qu'il put découvrir se réduisait à quelques parcelles de cosmos, infimes mais pourtant dûment organisées et détachées du cosmos mis en commun. Leur cheminement serpentait, presque invisible, sur ce qui tenait lieu de sol au surmonde et se dirigeait – ou du moins en avait l'air – vers la masse sombre et incroyablement éloignée du Sanctuaire, quelque part derrière eux, ou devant, selon la perception que tel ou tel autre en retirait.

Soudain, il _vit. _Cette lueur qui peu à peu émanait des contours informes de la projection du Palais. Immaculée d'être trop lumineuse. Si aveuglante que Shaka n'eut pas d'autre choix que de détourner les yeux… Pour les reporter sur l'empreinte spirituelle de leur énergie commune, laquelle électrisait l'atmosphère tout autour de son corps physique. Et il _les _découvrit. Leurs essences, concentrées, comprimées, encore indissociées, pile au cœur du cosmos furieux. Elles étaient si insignifiantes par rapport à ce tumulte gigantesque qu'il faillit ne pas les déceler. Pourtant elles étaient là. Par quel miracle ? _Mü… _La silhouette du Bélier, drapée dans les atours traditionnels de son peuple, leur tournait le dos à tous. Et les quelques mots qu'il psalmodiait à voix basse, et que nul ne pouvait plus entendre depuis le coeur du tourbillon, résonnaient dans le surmonde, toujours sans signification mais empreint d'une profondeur douloureuse.

Aioros avait ouvert grands les yeux devant l'amplitude supplémentaire que les cosmos de leurs huit autres camarades venaient de gagner. L'aura orangée et malsaine des Portes était petit à petit grignotée par cette manifestation impérieuse, qui ne s'en laissait pas compter par les blessures plus ou moins graves qu'arboraient ceux qui en étaient à l'origine. A vrai dire, le Sagittaire se rendait compte avec cet effroi que génère une soudaine incompréhension de ce qu'on a toujours cru maîtriser qu'il ne parvenait plus – lui ! – à distinguer l'appartenance de tel ou tel cosmos.

Les mâchoires serrées, Saga ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer et de laisser sa propre aura déborder progressivement ses limites. _C'est donc ça qui m'attend…_ Il commençait confusément à entrevoir les conditions nécessaires à son intervention finale. La nature de cette dernière, il ne l'avait toujours pas identifiée mais dans tous les cas, il n'allait pas échapper à ce qu'il avait fini par accepter, sans vraiment en envisager les aboutissants réels. Et il n'était pas bien certain, finalement, d'avoir vraiment envie de s'y confronter.

Le lien entre les Poissons et la Vierge était ténu. Trop d'ailleurs, et l'indien détacha momentanément son attention de Mü pour la reporter sur Thétis. Elle était bien là, physiquement et psychiquement, sa présence toute proche d'eux dans le surmonde à l'inverse de la réalité. Mais elle paraissait profondément désorientée. Ses prunelles azur ne cessaient de sauter de l'un à l'autre de ses compagnons, là-bas, dont les silhouettes s'amenuisaient dans l'atmosphère saturée de chaleur. Mêmes causes mais pas les mêmes effets : la jeune femme, tout comme Aioros, ne les distinguait plus les uns des autres. Mais dans son cas, il s'agissait des sentiments, des sensations, des peurs et des exaltations qui s'entremêlaient si étroitement qu'il lui était devenu impossible de savoir où se situaient les frontières délimitant les individualités. Tous ses repères étaient altérés et devant ce vide soudain, Thétis se laissait gagner par la panique. Elle avait déjà perdu le contrôle de son corps. Allait-elle à présent s'égarer définitivement ?

Shaka retint in extremis la main avec laquelle il s'apprêtait à saisir celle de la jeune femme, dans une tentative d'apaisement. Cruellement conscient, tout à coup, de la gravité de l'acte désespéré qu'elle avait perpétré tantôt, il se contenta de se pencher vers elle, pour murmurer à son oreille d'une voix la plus douce possible :

« N'aie pas peur… Cette situation n'est pas destinée à être pérenne. Mais il fallait s'y attendre, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je… » Elle secoua la tête, indécise. « C'est tellement… absolu… » Elle leva les yeux vers l'indien. « Comment revenir en arrière après _ça _? »

Elle était sincère en posant une telle question ; elle ne pouvait croire qu'il était possible de recouvrer sa propre existence à l'issue d'une telle mise en résonance. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de quatre personnes qui avaient tout appris les unes des autres, au cours d'un intervalle de temps dont chacun savait qu'il n'était qu'une parenthèse. Tous étaient concernés. Leurs vies s'entrechoquaient soudain, s'entrecroisaient pour ne plus faire qu'une. Expérimenter une telle unité pour ensuite s'en détacher et peut-être ne plus… Ne plus _jamais_…

Dans son désarroi, son cosmos s'était raccroché par réflexe à celui de la Vierge. Bien sûr elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il était fort probable qu'à aucun moment elle n'ait pensé à mal en happant cette présence si familière et opportunément si proche, en vue de rendre un tant soit peu tangible un univers qui n'avait plus rien de connu. Mais lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, lorsqu'elle entrevit son propre cosmos et les reflets céruléens qui en agitaient les remous habituellement d'un or pur, l'horreur la submergea. Qu'était-elle en train de _faire ? _Dans sa précipitation, elle rompit si brutalement leur lien qu'elle arracha une protestation à l'indien dont le bras jaillit au travers des brumes du surmonde pour la rattraper, alors qu'elle s'éloignait, affolée.

_« Shaka, non ! Je ne…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. »_ Le ton bienveillant de la Vierge figea la jeune femme dont la projection psychique dans le surmonde regagna en stabilité. Elle baissa les yeux sur la main qui la retenait. Une main tout aussi éthérée qu'elle-même ; dans la réalité, Shaka se tenait toujours à quelques centimètres d'elle, mais sans la toucher. Mais son cosmos, lui… Elle secoua la tête, soudain misérable :

« Comment peux-tu dire ça… Oh par tous les dieux, Je n'avais pas pensé que…

- Tu n'y as pas pensé, parce que tu connais la vérité au fond de toi. » L'indien souriait toujours, en dépit du voile de tristesse qui ne quittait pas son regard. « Ton corps est empoisonné, c'est vrai. Mais ton cosmos… est le reflet de ton âme. Il porte en lui les stigmates de ta décision, mais n'en est pas directement affecté. Parce que ce qu'il y a là… » De ses longs doigts, il effleura le front de la jeune femme. « …est toujours aussi pur. Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, pour aucun d'entre nous. Nous sommes assez proches – il marqua une pause – et nos puissances sont suffisamment équivalentes pour ne pas être affectés. Après tout, tu ne nous veux aucun mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette dernière remarque arracha un sourire penaud à la jeune femme et une ultime hésitation marqua son retour vers la Vierge, à l'aura duquel elle entremêla la sienne.

Shaka l'accueillit avec un soulagement d'autant plus douloureux qu'il mesurait son insignifiance par rapport à une réalité à venir qui serait autrement plus difficile à vivre. Thétis avait beau avoir conscience de ce que cette félicité, que tous les quatre commençaient à toucher du doigt au fur et à mesure que l'énergie commune croissait, pouvait recouvrir comme souffrances pour eux tous et surtout pour elle, elle avait envie, au plus profond d'elle-même, de la connaître. Au moins une fois dans sa vie, fût-ce la dernière. Quant à lui… Il avait raisonné tout au long de ces derniers mois. Il l'avait encore fait une heure plus tôt. A présent, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de faire confiance à l'instinct de ses compagnons. A leurs cœurs. Il n'était sans doute pas encore assez homme pour ressentir avec acuité ce qui était en train de se passer, même s'il était en mesure de l'appréhender sous sa forme logique. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, et sans doute plus tôt qu'il ne l'espérait, aucune forme de raisonnement n'aurait plus cours devant les Portes.

* * *

Personne, à part peut-être Dôkho, n'entendit la voix du Bélier s'élever sous le tumulte. Elle était cristalline, très différente de sa tonalité habituelle. A cause des paroles qu'elle accompagnait, issues d'une langue inconnue et héritée du fin fond des âges, elle modulait une psalmodie incompréhensible qui s'échappait des lèvres de l'atlante, craquelées par le souffle brûlant qui l'environnait. Il s'était rassis aux pieds du chinois, les jambes pliées en tailleur sous lui et les iris mauves qui perçaient sous ses cils à peine clos ne voyaient plus rien de ce qui l'environnait.

Au cœur du maelström énergétique, une sphère, pas plus grosse qu'un ballon, naquit. Bien à l'abri à l'intérieur de la monstrueuse masse dorée que Milo commençait enfin à maîtriser en dépit de sa constante expansion. Ceux qui y déversaient leurs forces ne s'aperçurent de rien, trop occupés à maintenir ce gigantesque cosmos à l'intérieur des limites, dans une symbiose la plus parfaite possible, compte tenu des circonstances.

La nouvelle venue servit-elle d'ancrage ou pas, nul n'aurait été en mesure de l'affirmer et le Scorpion put enfin – porté par ses alter ego – se tourner vers le Sagittaire qui, bien campé sur ses jambes, anticipait déjà l'onde de choc.

Ils furent deux à en encaisser le contrecoup. Le Pope, dont le cosmos s'était adossé à celui d'Aioros avec facilité, opposa une résistance similaire à celle de l'aîné des Xérakis, ce qui limita l'impact sur le corps de ce dernier. Le Sagittaire n'en entendit pas moins ses os craquer lorsqu'il les projeta, Saga et lui, au cœur de l'énergie palpitante. Shaka et Thétis se raccrochèrent à eux au même instant, leurs auras fondues l'une dans l'autre, et le temps que les deux premiers en prennent conscience, ils étaient quatre à maintenir la sphère, les bras tendus, les paumes de leurs mains tournées vers la lumière devenue aveuglante. Aioros cria quelque chose mais personne ne l'entendit. Au grondement permanent du souffle s'était adjoint une sorte de sifflement continu, pas forcément strident, mais dont la fréquence annihilait leur ouïe. Et la poussière qui s'élevait en volutes pourpres, tordues en tous sens par les vagues de chaleur, les empêchait dorénavant de s'entrapercevoir.

Les croix fixe et cardinale s'étaient rejointes et Aldébaran avait pris le relais d'Angelo pour soutenir Shura, qui semblait ne pas peser grand-chose pour le Taureau. Le Cancer, dont l'intensité du cosmos demeurait à son maximum, avait fini par se laisser tomber, épuisé, aux côtés d'Aiolia lui-même à demi inconscient. Incapables de plus rien maîtriser, les deux hommes avaient laissé la main à leur être immatériel qui, depuis le surmonde, alimentait en continu le brasier dont ils étaient à l'origine. Ils ne se regardaient pas ; toute leur attention était fixée sur la croix mutable. Aucun ne vit la Balance rejoindre bientôt ses deux compagnons plus jeunes et s'allonger dans la poussière, les paupières déjà abaissées sur ses yeux devenus vitreux. Aucun ne put observer non plus le temps achever de combler son retard sur le corps physique du chinois. Ce dernier l'avait compris, mais à présent, rien ne pouvait plus l'empêcher. Ses dernières forces se déversaient sans discontinuer dans la lumière, devenue si pure et si unique qu'elle drainait à elle la moindre particule cosmique et ce, sans se préoccuper de la volonté de ceux qui les avaient toujours possédées jusqu'alors.

_Mon corps n'y résistera certainement pas… Et même si, par miracle, c'était le cas…_ Un sourire triste plissa encore un peu plus le visage dorénavant parcheminé du chinois. _Pourrais-je vivre sans le cosmos ?_

Camus soutenait Milo par le coude, les dents serrées. Le Scorpion avait fourni beaucoup d'efforts pour mener à bien sa tâche et à présent, il devait, comme les autres, persister à laisser libre cours à son énergie. Toutes vannes ouvertes, son cosmos coulait hors de lui, sacrifiant les quelques forces nécessaires à sa survie. Le Verseau, également aux côtés de ses compagnons dans le surmonde, avait crocheté ses doigts immatériels autour du poignet du grec et le retenait, tentait même de l'attirer à lui, avec assez d'opiniâtreté pour retarder l'échéance. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se consacrer pleinement au cosmos commun du Sanctuaire ; ceci dit, il savait que s'il perdait Milo, il abandonnerait la partie. Ce n'était même pas un choix - juste une évidence. Au final, ils n'étaient plus que trois pour retenir leurs camarades au fil de leurs vies… Et paradoxalement, les aider à en dévider la bobine jusqu'à la dernière extrémité.

Les regards de Camus et d'Aldébaran s'entrecroisèrent et en dépit de la visibilité précaire, chacun lut chez l'autre des conclusions identiques. Séparément, les croix auraient pu survivre. Mais avec une simultanéité continue comme celle qu'ils étaient en train d'alimenter, le long d'un cercle sur le point de bientôt se refermer…

« On va peut-être réussir… » La voix du brésilien se perdit dans le vacarme mais Camus en avait perçu les échos dans son esprit. Et aussi la signification profonde. Il réussit malgré tout à amorcer un sourire, désabusé.

« Ce sera toujours ça de gagné. Elles ne nous auront pas tout pris, finalement. » Le Taureau hocha la tête, sans plus répondre. La sérénité avait adouci ses traits. _Pour lui, c'est suffisant_, concéda Camus en silence, une fois la surprise passée. _Ma foi, c'est peut-être le cas pour moi aussi…

* * *

_

Le troisième et le sixième axe se croisèrent. L'urgence avait été de stabiliser la concentration d'énergie ; à présent, ils pouvaient – devaient – y adjoindre leurs puissances combinées. Les dernières avant que Thétis n'achève le processus. Saga voulait oublier que Kanon était juste derrière lui, à quelques pas. Qu'il voyait la démesure de ce qui naissait d'eux tous. Qu'il était rongé par l'horreur tandis qu'il prenait conscience que la femme qu'il aimait allait devoir en dernier recours tout maîtriser avant de bénéficier du concours de Rachel. Seule. Le Pope voulait aussi occulter la présence de sa propre compagne. Parce que ce que son frère ressentait en cet instant était l'exact reflet de l'angoisse galopante qui l'étranglait. L'un comme l'autre des jumeaux mettaient en jeu ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher au monde en sus de leur double et ils n'étaient plus en mesure de s'entraider pour l'assumer.

Les quatre esprits convergèrent dans un même élan dès lors que les cosmos déjà constitués des deux axes s'entremêlèrent. Ils plongèrent au cœur du bouillonnement, lequel crépita bientôt autour d'eux, tant dans la poussière que dans les brumes du surmonde qui s'écartèrent brusquement – pour la première fois ? – devant l'ampleur de ce qui pulvérisait les niveaux de conscience les uns après les autres. En dépit des forces qui s'affrontaient pour retrouver un équilibre, ils ne furent pas séparés. Et à dire vrai, il aurait été difficile qu'il en fût autrement tant la présence du Pope faisait office de phare au coeur de la tourmente énergétique. Même si le principal intéressé n'en avait pas conscience. Non, ce dernier était bien plus préoccupé par sa découverte de la résonance à laquelle il se devait à présent d'adhérer. L'existence d'Aioros, très bien. La façon dont les choses allaient évoluer à partir de cet instant n'inquiétait pas Saga outre mesure de ce côté-là. Il savait à quoi s'attendre ; le Sagittaire ne lui cacherait rien, et quand bien même il le souhaiterait, il en serait incapable. Et l'inverse était absolument vrai. Au final, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était l'inconnu, ce qui allait ressortir de sa confrontation avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien finalement. Après tout, il n'avait pas essayé de les tuer, eux.

Ce fut la Vierge qui attira Thétis au coeur de l'harmonie, quelque peu contre le gré de la jeune femme. Rendue sourde par le tumulte qu'elle aurait été bien en peine de décrire, la paume des mains et la peau de ses bras en proie à une brûlure qui semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter, elle se laissa entraîner, menée par son cosmos chevillé à celui de ses trois camarades.

Elle considéra subitement la présence de Saga telle… une intruse. Cette place appartenait à Kanon, il l'avait conquise quelques semaines plus tôt et les deux hommes avaient beau être tout à fait semblables par de nombreux aspects, les différences infimes existant entre eux prenaient dès lors une importance… gênante. A l'instar d'une pièce de puzzle mal façonnée, le Pope peinait à s'insérer au sein de la croix cardinale. Sa puissance avait beau être moins brouillonne que celle de son cadet, mieux contenue, elle ne s'harmonisait avec les autres qu'avec difficultés. Pourtant, tous savaient qu'ils se devaient de l'accueillir sans arrière-pensée, ni retenue d'aucune sorte. Simplement… Il n'était pas Kanon. Et la personne qui en était la plus heurtée était Thétis.

Tant d'années… Mais comment le Pope aurait-il pu le deviner ? La jeune femme n'appartenait pas encore au précieux cénacle lorsque Saga avait pris le pouvoir. Lorsqu'il avait chassé Kanon du Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il… avait défiguré Aioros à vie. La nièce d'Aphrodite, maintenue par ce dernier à l'écart des événements, n'avait cependant pas été tout à fait épargnée. Mais à l'époque, la conscience de son empathie n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements ; elle n'avait pas su alors à quoi elle devait ce malaise persistant qui l'avait accompagnée de nombreux mois, tandis que le nouveau Pope remaniait et malmenait le Domaine Sacré de sa poigne d'acier. La souffrance, la rancœur, la haine, tous autant de sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient pas, diffusés sourdement par tous ceux qui s'étaient pliés, bon gré, mal gré, à l'autorité implacable du nouveau maître du Sanctuaire. Trop jeune, elle avait été incapable de les dissocier de son propre ressenti. De son incompréhension et de sa tristesse qui avaient suivi le départ forcé de Kanon.

Elle avait su depuis toujours que cette douleur qui ne disait pas son nom, elle la devait à Saga. Et, nourrie du flot incessant de frustration issu des autres chevaliers d'or, elle avait fini par considérer qu'elle aussi, se devait de le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que celui d'identifier une cause claire à ce mal-être, qui l'engluait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle avait eu besoin d'une raison, d'un élément susceptible de l'expliquer.

Elle ferma les yeux avec force alors que ses souvenirs coulaient hors d'elle, déferlant au cœur de leur croix en une vague trop longtemps retenue. Mais elle ne voulait pas ! Ô par tous les dieux à quel point elle aurait aimé ne jamais, jamais lui montrer toute l'étendue de son erreur… Un regard vert et perçant ne la quittait pas cependant, il luisait derrière des cils sombres. Elle savait qu'il la voyait en dépit de la blancheur aveuglante et bouillonnante qui les séparait, malgré les arcs électriques toujours plus nombreux qui jaillissaient de nulle part et qui frappaient au hasard le sol autour de leurs pieds, parfois une épaule, plus rudement, ou des doigts tremblants d'effort au dessus de ce qu'ils devaient contenir.

Pourtant… Nul reproche ne se lisait dans ces yeux qui se contentaient de l'observer, impavides. Le malaise de la jeune femme s'accrut tandis que le reste de sa mémoire dévidait son écheveau, contre sa volonté. La honte, celle qui l'avait incitée au final à enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même toutes les mauvaises pensées qu'elle avait nourries pendant des années, la submergea, implacable. Elle s'en était rendue compte, trop tard. Marinant au cœur de cette mélasse de révolte et de colère mêlées dans laquelle elle avait baigné, elle s'était montrée tout à fait incapable d'y déceler la part qui revenait à Saga. L'impuissance que cet homme rongé par l'ambition avait ressentie à l'issue de chacune de ses exactions, lorsque la dernière part encore pure de son âme s'insurgeait contre le mal qu'il faisait à ceux qui avaient été ses amis les plus chers, sans jamais pourtant être en mesure de l'en empêcher. Dès le début, cette souffrance avait été là, contenue mais réelle, et Thétis n'avait rien vu. Pis encore : elle y avait contribué sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle.

Elle avait souhaité, prié pour ne jamais avoir à avouer à son Pope une telle faute. Le dernier aiguillon, cruel, de la culpabilité l'avait étreinte lorsqu'il lui avait confié la charge du douzième temple, avec une confiance qui lui avait déchiré le cœur. S'il avait su. S'il savait…

Kanon, interdit, prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il percevait avec une acuité saisissante chacune des pensées échangées au sein de la croix mutable. Malgré sa position à l'écart, il demeurait bien trop lié à ses trois camarades pour qu'il en fût autrement. Et si à cela, il rajoutait les échanges permanents qui le raccrochaient à son jumeau, et sa relation particulière avec Thétis…

Un mouvement à ses côtés le tira de sa contemplation. Non, pourtant, Rachel ne semblait pas avoir bougé, son front et son regard toujours dans l'ombre, son corps seul rayonnait, à jeu presque égal avec le cosmos essentiel dont la course à l'amplitude paraissait se ralentir. La jeune femme persistait à prêter l'appui de son aura platine à l'ensemble des douze chevaliers d'or, tant pour ceux dont les corps luttaient avec de plus en plus de difficultés contre l'attraction inéluctable de ce dont ils étaient à l'origine, que pour les quatre derniers qui ne parvenaient pas encore à achever le cycle. Et l'image que s'en fit Kanon ressemblait étrangement à l'horloge du sanctuaire, dont les douze quartiers étaient alimentés par une énergie infinie, distribuée à parts égales.

Un tâtonnement furtif de sa part permit au cadet des jumeaux de se rendre compte que la conscience de la Dothrakis s'était élevée jusqu'à un niveau du surmonde qui lui parut de prime abord inatteignable. Elle était à la fois devenue gigantesque, englobant la totalité de leur groupe avec une aisance saisissante, proche de tous et de chacun en même temps, mais aussi réduite à une minuscule flamme dans une réalité de plus en plus perturbée par la réorganisation moléculaire. L'énergie était devenue telle que petit à petit, l'atmosphère se modifiait. Une odeur d'ozone s'était fait persistante, brûlant les muqueuses et les gorges de chacun. Quant à la tension… Kanon n'avait pas besoin d'apercevoir ses compagnons, pour deviner que ce qui tiraillait de plus en plus fort chacun de ses muscles et nerfs, devait être démultiplié en ce qui les concernait. Et sa propre lucidité lui fit l'effet d'un cadeau empoisonné. _Ils ne tiendront pas. _Une évidence. Atroce. _Même si cela devait s'arrêter maintenant, les conséquences seraient irréversibles. Pour eux tous. Pour mon frère. Pour Thétis. _Et Kanon eut soudain envie de hurler.

_« Pardon… Oh pardonne-moi, Saga, je t'en prie… » _Une Thétis avec quelques années de moins, presque une adolescente sanglotait, agenouillée dans les brumes du surmonde aux pieds d'un Saga hiératique drapé dans une stricte tenue bleu sombre. _« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, si j'avais su, je… Je…_

_- Relève-toi, _fit le Pope d'une voix atone, sans toutefois se pencher pour lui tendre la main. _La femme que je connais n'est pas celle que je vois me supplier._

_- Mais, je… » _Elle avait levé vers lui des yeux noyés de larmes pour apercevoir un visage sévère et fermé, où deux plis verticaux marquaient les coins des lèvres pincées.

_« Debout, j'ai dit. Sois digne de ton rang. _

_- Tu ne m'en veux donc pas ? » _Une note de doute se cristallisa dans la voix de la jeune femme, dont la silhouette parut tout à coup se délier, comme pour quitter sa position prostrée. L'empreinte de celle-ci, demeurait, cependant. Le regard du Pope fut bientôt au niveau de celui de Thétis. Le visage de cette dernière était encore flou, presque transparent, et peinait à prendre consistance. Saga parut hésiter, une seconde seulement, prêt une fois de plus à étendre un bras protecteur pour ne pas la voir risquer de souffrir, mais retint son geste. Il n'était plus temps. Et elle était capable. Aussi capable que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

_« Tu es Thétis, chevalier d'or des Poissons, _asséna-t-il d'une voix dure. _Aujourd'hui. Rien d'autre ne compte plus désormais. »_

Ce n'était plus une jeune fille, mais une femme qui se tenait face au Pope, à sa hauteur, les épaules redressées et la tête droite. Une femme peut-être même un peu plus âgée que celle qui s'évertuait à se re-concentrer quelque part à un niveau de conscience moins élevé. Une femme qui n'avait subitement plus besoin de s'entendre excuser et qui acceptait ce qu'elle était, grâce à ce qu'elle avait été. Elle baissa les yeux une dernière fois vers l'ombre mourante de l'adolescente. Elle ne la reniait pas. Une part de cette enfant – Tissa - survivait en elle, de cette innocence et de cette pureté qui l'avaient menée jusque là. Et de toute manière… Elle était sans aucun doute déjà allée beaucoup trop loin. Et lorsqu'elle s'éloigna du Pope qui enfin, lui offrit un sourire, mince mais incroyablement tendre et sincère, sa peau avait pris des reflets bleutés.


	47. Chapitre 36 part III

**CHAPITRE 36 – Partie III**

_Au Sanctuaire, Grèce, 8h30 heure locale…_

L'air sévère et les bras croisés, Andreas toisait l'adolescent de toute sa hauteur.

« Imbécile ! Cracha-t-il avec rudesse. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, et tu vas _immédiatement _retourner auprès des autres !

- Alors, c'est _ça _? »

L'autre n'écoutait absolument rien. Le visage transfiguré par l'émerveillement, Ethan tournait le dos au vieil homme et, le menton levé, ne quittait pas des yeux les douze urnes ouvertes qui trônaient en demi-cercle sur une estrade de marbre.

« Les armures d'or !

- Va-t-en. Tout de suite. » Une nouvelle ouverture dimensionnelle flottait entre eux.

« Je reviendrai, de toute manière. » Ethan avait fini par reporter son attention sur Andréas.

- Certainement pas. Tu as eu de la chance, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas à ton âge qu'on peut se targuer de maîtriser la toile.

- Non. Je _sais _que je peux le refaire. »

L'apprenti soutint le regard de l'Antinaïkos jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par céder, dans un soupir exaspéré.

« Tu veux rester ? Très bien. Mais si tu me gênes en quoi que ce soit, je te le jure : je te tue. De mes propres mains. »

Quelque chose dans le ton du vieil homme doucha toute velléité de fanfaronnade chez le gamin qui eut un signe d'assentiment respectueux. De lui-même, il recula jusqu'à la paroi de la grande salle creusée dans la roche pour s'y adosser, adoptant – ou du moins tâchant d'adopter - une immobilité absolue. Le tout sans parvenir cependant à se détourner des armures d'or ou du moins.... de ce qui en restait.

Cela faisait si longtemps... Tout en se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers le centre de la salle, Andreas ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer sa première confrontation avec celles qui avaient été conservées envers et contre tout, depuis près de cinq siècles, par les popes successifs. Un instant, l'idée réconfortante que son fils aîné – celui qu'il avait tant honni – avait pris soin de respecter cette tradition lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Sans doute pour les mêmes raisons que ses prédécesseurs : un respect venu des tréfonds des âges, une crainte révérencielle. Mais Saga savait-il ? Réellement ?

D'un geste doux, presque tendre, le vieil Antinaïkos effleura le casque intact des Gémeaux. S'il avait accepté alors la charge qui aurait dû lui échoir, cela aurait été cette pièce d'armure qu'il aurait tenue entre ses mains, avec la bénédiction de Shion. Shion qui ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de voir son propre fils en faire autant. Malgré tout, une bouffée de fierté, qui le surprit, gonfla son coeur. Il n'avait pas totalement échoué. Et bientôt, très bientôt, il allait enfin avoir l'occasion de faire la paix avec sa conscience. Avec lui-même à défaut de le faire avec ses fils. Comprendraient-ils ? Il le souhaitait de tout son coeur, libéré de son amertume.

Les sceaux avaient été levés. Il n'eut aucun mal à le ressentir tandis qu'il se laissait baigner par la lueur vive et vigilante. Il pouvait les entendre, voire même comprendre ce qu'_elles _lui disaient. _Te voilà, enfin. Nous t'avons attendu longtemps, si longtemps... Ils ont besoin de nous..._

_Deux jours plus tôt, Sanctuaire, Grèce..._

_« Ils les avaient. » Mü venait de poser sur le bureau, sous les yeux d'Andreas, une mince liasse de documents jaunis par les siècles. « Je n'en étais pas encore tout à fait sûr, mais à présent..._

_- Ce qui signifie ? Demanda le vieil homme d'un ton sec._

_- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, non ? »_

_Andreas éparpilla les feuillets, n'y jeta qu'un coup d'oeil, avant de fixer le chevalier du Bélier, assis en face de lui :_

_« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change... Elles sont totalement détruites, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Peu importe le rôle qu'elles ont joué il y a cinq cents ans... Elles sont bien incapables aujourd'hui d'en faire autant, je me trompe ? »_

_L'atlante remua sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Reproche implicite ou pas, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre pour lui cette conclusion sans appel. Parce qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à les réparer, à assumer son rôle au sein du Sanctuaire. Mais il n'était plus temps de se lamenter sur son sort ; il ne serait pas dit, en tout cas, qu'il se serait dérobé devant la dernière de ses obligations._

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit, de toute manière, possible de les remettre en état. Mais elles ne sont pas mortes, elles ne l'ont jamais été. Tout ce dont elles ont besoin aujourd'hui est de cosmos. D'une très grande quantité de cosmos. _

_- Dans quel but ? » _

_Mü secoua la tête, partagé entre les certitudes qu'Anycia avait enfin réussi à ancrer en lui, et les doutes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entretenir. Les premières finirent par l'emporter :_

_« Je crois... qu'elles peuvent nous être encore utiles et même... que c'est ce qu'elles souhaitent. » Le sourire méprisant d'Andreas ne lui échappa pas. _

_« Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités, laissa tomber ce dernier. _

_- En toute franchise... J'aimerais mieux. » Et l'atlante aurait effectivement préféré mentir. _

_« N'est-ce pas vous, la génération ultime de chevaliers d'or, qui vous targuez d'être les plus puissants que le Sanctuaire n'ait jamais connus? Alors en quoi des armures en ruine pourraient-elles vous être indispensables? A vous entendre, vous n'avez besoin de rien, ni de personne..._

_- Nos corps ne résisteront pas. Aucun d'entre nous. » _

_La voix du Bélier était amère. Avouer cette évidence devant celui qui ne manquerait pas de s'en délecter lui mettait le coeur au bord des lèvres, les visages de ses pairs défilant dans son esprit, tout autant d'hommes et de femmes destinés à mourir. _

_Contre toute attente, aucun rire sardonique ne ponctua son aveu. Seul le silence l'accueillit, à peine altéré par le poids d'un Andreas qui se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, l'air soudain épuisé. _

_« Que me veux-tu exactement, Mü ?_

_- J'ai levé les sceaux atlantes qui les maintenaient en stase. Il s'agit là de l'une des maigres compétences que j'ai conservées de mon peuple, et je ne peux pas faire plus. J'ai bien essayé de leur communiquer un peu de mon énergie - au souvenir de son évanouissement dans la salle souterraine, le Bélier grimaça - mais je ne pense pas que cela ait suffi. A vrai dire... » Ses iris mauves se plantèrent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis: « ... Pour que cela soit réellement efficace, il faut le vouloir... avec son coeur. Et je n'ai pas les moyens, aujourd'hui, de me réclamer de cette légitimité._

_- Pourquoi moi ?_

_- Nathan est mourant. Vous serez le seul, après notre départ, à disposer de la puissance suffisante pour les nourrir et les éveiller définitivement._

_- Pourquoi... Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ?_

_- Je suis certain que vous le savez. »_

_En effet, Andreas le savait, mais pas pour les raisons que le Bélier imaginait. Néanmoins, il aurait fallu le payer cher pour qu'il l'admette._

_« Penses-tu réellement que mes capacités seront suffisantes ? » Fit-il au bout d'un moment, ses doigts tapotant distraitement le bord du bureau. Mü ne put s'empêcher de rapprocher ce tic inconscient du père de celui du fils, tout en répondant :_

_« Je vous l'ai dit, il n'y aura plus que vous._

_- Par défaut, hein... » L'atlante haussa les épaules en silence, puis reprit, après une hésitation :_

_« Ce ne sera peut-être pas la seule chose qu'elles vous demanderont._

_- A savoir?_

_- Je n'ai pas de certitude. Je ne préfère pas..._

_- Je vois. » _

_A vrai dire, Andreas ne voyait pas vraiment mais une note dans la voix circonspecte du Bélier avait suffi à le convaincre d'au moins une chose. Bien qu'il n'en eût pas vraiment besoin, il demanda tout de même :_

_« Et... Le prix de tout cela ? »_

_Mü ne répondit pas._

Andreas avait fini par donner son accord et pendant près de deux heures, le Bélier avait détaillé le déroulement des opérations. Ou du moins avait essayé de le faire, sur la base des connaissances et des indices qu'il avait réussi à réunir au cours des derniers jours.

En dépit de leur inutilité manifeste compte tenu de leur état, les résonances des armures étaient accordées avec celles des chevaliers d'or dès le jour de leurs seize ans, selon la tradition en vigueur à laquelle la génération actuelle n'avait pas dérogé. La mise en place des croix zodiacales allait immanquablement générer un déploiement de puissance inhabituel de leur part ; et l'intensité de ce dernier se situerait à un tel niveau que leurs corps eux-mêmes en viendraient à souffrir, en dépit de leur résistance hors du commun.

C'était là aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Mü n'avait pas donné suite à la demande d'Aiolia. A quoi bon tester à blanc une telle combinaison, au risque de se diminuer inutilement avant l'affrontement final ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la symbiose avec les armures serait incontournable. Elle s'était déjà produite, de loin en loin, mais de manière si sporadique qu'il était raisonnable de penser que celui ou celle qui l'avait induite ne s'en était sans doute jamais rendu compte. Mü, lui, en avait eu conscience, à chaque fois. Et il ne doutait pas qu'à cette occasion, les armures ne manqueraient pas de se manifester.

Le Bélier saurait-il un jour à quel point il ne s'était pas trompé ? Oui, s'il revenait suffisamment vivant pour juger de visu les dégâts occasionnés par leur éveil.

Andreas avait depuis longtemps oublié la présence d'Ethan lorsqu'il donna enfin libre cours à sa pleine puissance. Les forces vives du pur cosmos s'écoulaient dans ses veines, dévalaient ses nerfs, gonflaient ses muscles et se dispersaient dans ses os. Et tout à coup, il se sentit jeune. Plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait été depuis trop de décennies. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était là qu'illusion, il se gargarisa de cette sensation grisante. Un retour de flamme... Il fallait qu'il dure, encore, encore un peu. Juste assez. Ou peut-être un peu plus ? Il crut entendre des voix qui murmuraient, non pas tout près de son oreille, mais au cœur même de son cerveau. S'il ne distinguait pas clairement les mots, les intonations ne lui étaient pas étrangères. Les armures se moquaient gentiment de lui. Il aurait pu s'en offenser, il eut un sourire. Elles le reconnaissaient, même s'il n'avait pas voulu de l'une d'entre elles. Visiblement, elles n'étaient pas rancunières.

Ethan était stupéfait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était confronté à l'aura d'un chevalier d'or, mais ce qui s'exprimait en cet instant devant lui effaçait jusqu'à l'intense sensation de perfection qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt lorsque son propre cosmos s'était manifesté. La puissance du vieil homme était... double. Par-delà l'or intense qui se diffusait autour de lui et qui commençait à se disperser pour aller baigner chacune des douze reliques, il décelait un autre cosmos, plus lointain, pâle et transparent mais dont les quelques reflets qui miroitaient çà et là ne laissaient aucun doute quant à leur nature : le fantôme d'un cosmos doré. Celui... d'une personne morte? Sans savoir d'où il tirait une telle certitude, Ethan sentit son coeur se serrer.

Bientôt, un enchevêtrement de lianes lumineuses aussi fines que solides environna Andreas dont la silhouette se troubla sous cet amoncellement d'énergie. Chacune d'entre elles le reliait à une armure et pulsait de vie. Les bras légèrement écartés du corps, le vieil homme les laissait l'étreindre et se nourrir de lui. D'_eux_. Que pouvait-il bien ressentir ? Ethan cherchait à distinguer son visage, sans grand succès, mais parvint néanmoins à y deviner une sérénité inhabituelle chez lui. Peut-être une forme d'extase... L'adolescent se surprit à l'envier. Et à souhaiter de faire comme lui.

Avec précaution, il se décolla de la paroi rocheuse et entreprit de se rapprocher du coeur de la salle. Tout entier concentré sur sa tâche, Andreas ne s'en rendait pas compte. Bientôt, le gamin fut assez proche du demi-cercle pour effleurer l'armure des Poissons du bout des doigts. Il sursauta lorsqu'une décharge électrique, pas tout à fait désagréable, chatouilla sa paume, bientôt suivie d'un rire perlé qui lui sembla provenir du centre de son corps. Les reliques... s'amusaient ? Il voulut s'en assurer en tendant de nouveau sa main, et cette fois, il la laissa posée sur le métal tiède.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il croisa enfin le regard d'Andreas. L'Antinaïkos n'était plus là. Physiquement, son grand corps maigre se dressait tout à côté, mais son esprit... Ses pupilles dilatées étaient vides. Il n'était plus que pure énergie, du moins ce fut ainsi qu'Ethan le comprit en tentant de le contacter mentalement, avec maladresse. Il n'en retira rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de plénitude absolue qui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir, de son point de vue, avec une réaction humaine tant il émanait exactement la même chose des armures. A moins que... Ethan se secoua. Peu importait ! Le vieil homme était en train de mourir !

**ooooOOOOoooo**

La perception de Shaka, poussée à son extrême, s'attachait à la fois à Kanon, quelques pas derrière lui, à Rachel dont il devinait les altérations galopantes de la conscience et à Thétis, qu'il équilibrait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et puis, il y avait cette _chose_. Il la distinguait nettement à présent, englobée dans le cosmos originel. Cela grossissait et peu à peu, se différenciait. Au même titre que les paroles que Mü répétait inlassablement, s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes et exsangues. L'indien n'osait y croire. Non, il ne _pouvait_ y croire. C'était par trop… inimaginable.

Sa solidité s'adossait à celle du Sagittaire qui avait calqué son attitude sur celle de la Vierge. Les deux hommes détenaient là le meilleur moyen de stabiliser les choses juste avant leur mutation.

_« Tu sais ce qui va se passer n'est-ce pas ? » _La voix du Sagittaire était étouffée, lointaine et déjà haletante sous la pression énorme exercée sur son corps. Shaka ne répondit pas à cette question qui était une réponse en soi. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Les recherches qu'il avait menées aux côtés de Mü menaient toutes à l'inévitable conclusion. La fin du cycle…

Thétis, à moins de deux mètres de lui, respirait une résolution définitive. Si la jeune femme, de son côté, ne disposait pas des mêmes références que celles du Bélier et de la Vierge, son cosmos et la mémoire de ceux qui l'avaient précédée dans sa charge, lui tenaient lieu de vérité.

Les mots de Kanon et la promesse qu'il avait arrachée à Shaka, résonnaient désespérément sous le crâne de ce dernier. _Protège-la… _

La sphère, monstrueuse et dont la flamboyance englobait à présent l'ensemble des chevaliers d'or, se dilata une dernière fois, avec une violence à l'aune des ultimes forces que tous y déversèrent, la croix mutable y compris. Sa couleur, immaculée, vira brutalement à un or profond et parfait, un or en fusion qui tournoyait sur lui-même, tandis que le sol, dont la moindre particule de poussière avait été vaporisée, se craquelait dans un grondement effrayant, des éclats de roche s'arrachant à la gravité extrême pour léviter autour d'eux, des fissures naissant sous leurs pieds pour aller, s'élargissant, se perdre dans toutes les directions. Ils avaient l'impression que le plateau se gondolait sous eux, mais à vrai dire, Aioros en venait à se demander si ce n'était tout simplement pas la réalité qui explosait.

Le souffle violent fit reculer Kanon qui, empoignant Rachel, l'attira vers lui tout en la faisant basculer dans son giron tandis qu'il offrait son dos au maelström. Il n'entendait plus rien, et sa propre voix lui parut moins qu'un murmure lorsqu'il lui cria :

« Tu dois me laisser t'aider ! »

Elle s'était par trop éloignée de lui. Du moins son esprit qu'il ne parvenait plus à contacter. Par inadvertance, sa main heurta le poignet gauche de la jeune femme et la brûlure lui arracha la peau à l'extrémité des doigts. Elle sursauta.

« Rachel ! » Hurla-t-il encore dans le tumulte.

Les yeux qu'elle tourna alors vers lui avaient pris la même couleur dorée que le cosmos absolu derrière eux. Jusqu'à ses pupilles qui avaient purement et simplement disparu, tout comme le blanc autour des iris dilatés. Et la larme unique qui s'échappa du bord des cils traça un sillon de métal liquide sur le visage hagard de la jeune femme. Repoussant fermement les suppositions que cette vision faisait naître en lui, Kanon s'attacha à forcer les barrières mentales de la Dothrakis, sans plus de douceur. Il ne vit rien d'autre derrière qu'un vide saisissant, entièrement plein d'existences qui n'étaient pas celle de la jeune femme. Elle-même avait disparu. De fait, ce que le cadet des jumeaux réussit à agripper fut une consistance qu'il aurait été bien en peine de décrire, un mélange de souvenirs, de futurs, de vies diverses, mêlées de celles de leurs camarades, de celles d'êtres morts depuis des années, des siècles, voire des millénaires. En désespoir de cause, il chassa ses derniers doutes et y rattacha son propre esprit, son cosmos s'enflammant pour tresser de nouveau ce réseau solide auquel Rachel pourrait se raccrocher lorsque Thétis lui laisserait le… contrôle.

* * *

La tension s'exacerba sur la corde solide bien que virtuelle qui reliait l'atlante au Sanctuaire. Ce qui n'était qu'un fil ténu s'était renforcé au fur et à mesure que là-bas, Andreas accomplissait sa mission. Mü, dont une trop grande part d'énergie était dédiée à ses compagnons, n'avait pas osé tenter de contacter le père des jumeaux, même s'il percevait les pensées et les efforts de celui-ci. Et l'inéluctabilité qu'il en retirait laissait un goût terriblement amer dans la gorge du Bélier.

Andreas avait finalement accepté, sans plus de tergiversation et ce, en dépit de l'issue funeste que l'atlante lui avait laissé entrevoir. Mü savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir à ce moment-là… Mais son étonnement avait été tel qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander au vieil homme ce qui motivait sa décision. Il n'avait écopé que d'un regard froid et sévère et de quelques mots, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus définitif. « Parce que je le dois. » Avait répondu Andreas avant de tourner les talons.

A présent, le Bélier savait et se prenait à regretter que le temps n'ait pas été plus généreux. Parce que c'était bien de temps dont les Antinaïkos auraient eu besoin pour retrouver un équilibre. Et peut-être pour apprendre à pardonner. Oh, nul doute que cela se produirait, très vite même, mais infiniment trop tard.

Alors que son corps commençait à donner des signes de faiblesse, que ses épaules se reployaient vers l'avant, et que son dos se courbait vers le sol, l'atlante serra les dents pour ne pas écouter son cœur saigner. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre un père. Shion l'avait élevé comme tel, lui, le dernier de sa race. Et Mü savait tout au fond de lui que l'ancien Pope l'avait aimé comme un fils, avec une tendresse banale, de celles qui animent les familles les plus ordinaires ; de ce sentiment que Shion lui avait offert, celui d'être un enfant normal, le Bélier ne le remercierait jamais assez. C'était Shion qui lui avait offert l'humanité, et un semblant d'appartenance à une espèce qui n'était pas la sienne. Quoi que le vieil atlante ait pu faire, il resterait toujours celui à qui il devait sa propre vie. A présent, deux êtres qui lui étaient chers, deux amis, allaient à leur tour perdre leur père. Et en dépit des mensonges, des rancunes, et des incompréhensions, Mü ne doutait pas une seule seconde que les jumeaux en conserveraient un terrible sentiment d'inachevé. Il espérait juste… qu'ils comprendraient. Comme lui avait compris au final le silence qu'Andreas lui avait opposé.

_Au Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

Les pensées du vieil homme se bousculaient dans sa tête, et devenaient de plus en plus incohérentes. Sa concentration elle-même se délitait doucement, au fur et à mesure que son propre corps nourrissait le cosmos dont il baignait les reliques. Ses cinq sens s'affaiblirent, la sensation de la présence d'Ethan à ses côtés se mua en un voile de plus en plus cotonneux, tandis que son regard plongeait dans l'obscurité, à peine entachée d'une pâle lueur dorée. La voix de l'adolescent devint murmure, puis silence. Ni sa peau parcheminée par les ans, ni, par la même occasion, ses entrailles, ne ressentirent bientôt plus la douce chaleur du cosmos. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire un dernier mot à celui qui l'avait accompagné. "Merci", peut-être ? Ses lèvres entrouvertes se figèrent, dans ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. Et sa dernière inspiration eut le goût de la rédemption.

Ethan, la gorge nouée, s'approcha du corps, demeuré debout. Son aura continuait à pulser, à un rythme ralenti. Andreas était mort mais les dernières étincelles de son septième sens se manifestaient dans un ultime baroud d'honneur, comme pour permettre au vieil homme d'offrir tout ce dont il était capable, jusqu'à la dernière miette. Le haut de son visage avait disparu dans l'ombre, seul demeurait cette empreinte de sourire à laquelle l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de répondre, des larmes plein les yeux.

Le chant cristallin derrière lui le fit se retourner. Elles attendaient, toujours, même si leur résonance s'accentuait de minute en minute. Rien ne semblait bouger, cependant l'apprenti ne pouvait se défendre d'une curieuse impression : celle que les cosmos des restes métalliques se dissociaient les uns des autres et se dotaient d'une vie propre. Et cette simple sensation leur conférait une illusion de vie. Se pouvait-il… ? Ce fut à cet instant qu'Ethan avisa le lien qui jaillissait du cosmos agonisant d'Andreas. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention plus tôt… A moins que ce ne fût sa propre perception qui s'était élevée de quelques crans ? Tout lui apparaissait soudain avec une clarté bien plus nette, tandis que sa propre aura s'enflait, prenant bientôt le pas sur celle de l'Antinaïkos. Il hésita. Ce fil épais et doré qui semblait se perdre sous les hauteurs de la voûte… Il devina qu'il avait un lien direct avec le processus en cours. Andreas avait beau lui avoir expliqué les raisons de son geste, il n'en restait pas moins que les détails techniques échappaient encore à l'adolescent. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait agir vite, sous peine de rendre inutile la mort du vieil homme. Alors, fermant les yeux, serrant les poings, il se concentra du mieux qu'il put pour distinguer clairement ce fil d'Ariane lumineux, et l'intégrer à son propre cosmos.

Mü eut un sursaut. Cet enfant n'allait tout de même pas… !

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! _Entendit-il soudain, effaré. _Je peux y arriver… Il est mort, vous savez. »_ L'atlante se savait être le seul, pour l'heure, à demeurer encore en relation avec le Sanctuaire. Shaka avait sans nul doute deviné ce qu'il était en train de faire, quant à Dôkho, à présent tout à fait inconscient, il avait laissé échapper quelques réflexions donnant à penser au Bélier que le vieux chinois soupçonnait quelque chose. La disparition d'Andreas n'était pas encore en mesure d'altérer le jugement ou la concentration des jumeaux. Et il fallait que cette situation perdure, ce dont Mü commençait à douter, tant la vigueur de cet apprenti était impressionnante et surtout… très mal contenue.

Fort heureusement, celui-ci se tut, toute son attention dédiée à sa tâche. Ethan savait à qui il s'adressait, même s'il ne lui avait jamais parlé auparavant. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur, coûte que coûte. Après tout, il briguait une charge de chevalier d'or… Son inexpérience n'était pas une révélation pour lui, loin s'en fallait, et il doutait fort d'être réellement en mesure d'épater qui que ce soit, en l'état actuel des choses. Mais… Sa résolution se raffermit soudain lorsque, après quelques pas jusque sur l'estrade, il se planta pile au centre du demi-cercle, entre les urnes ouvertes de la Vierge et de la Balance, et s'ouvrit les veines.

Du cosmos et du sang… De chevalier d'or évidemment. Ce fichu cosmos que Mü n'avait pas voulu déployer quelques années plus tôt, n'avait pas voulu utiliser en faveur d'une cause en laquelle il croyait de moins en moins. Voilà ce qui avait manqué à ses innombrables expériences ratées. Du courage, mais surtout de la volonté. Le désir de sauver. Ce dernier l'avait effleuré, une fraction de seconde, avant de se racornir précipitamment, avec autant de vitesse que celle du feu qui avait dévoré la maison, puis le corps d'Anycia. Pour lui conserver la vie sauve, il aurait fallu qu'il brûle son énergie à un niveau supérieur à celui que la jeune femme avait déployé, dans une tentative désespérée d'éveiller l'armure d'or du Bélier. Mü en était capable. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et aujourd'hui… Bon sang, il se serait volontiers chargé de cette besogne ! Mais il n'avait pas pu le faire avant de partir, la nécessité de conserver ses forces faisant loi. Et une fois de plus, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui assumait les responsabilités qui étaient les siennes, depuis toujours. Un enfant qui, malgré son jeune âge, avait déjà compris toute l'importance de ce qu'il représentait, de ce qu'il était, et de ce qu'il pouvait offrir au monde en toute humilité.

_« Vous vous sentez bien ? » _

Mü, dont les paupières de plus en plus lourdes menaçaient de s'abaisser sur ses yeux brûlés par le souffle et la chaleur, eut un haut le corps :

_« Tu… Tu me perçois ?_

_- C'est difficile, mais… Oui, Seigneur du Bélier. » _

L'atlante n'y était strictement pour rien. Aussi demeura-t-il médusé devant les capacités décidément hors du commun de ce jeune homme. Ce dernier, en dépit de la vie et de l'énergie qu'il laissait couler hors de lui, parvenait en outre à déployer suffisamment ses sens pour toucher le Bélier à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

_« Tu risques ta vie, tu sais._

_- Je sais, mais… C'est pour sauver les vôtres n'est-ce pas ? »_

Dôkho inconscient, Shura à la lisière de la mort… Aiolia, recroquevillé sur le sol qui se délitait sous lui, en proie à la douleur du feu qui recommençait à le dévorer, Angelo, hagard, les dents prêtes à se briser tant il les serrait pour ne pas prendre conscience des fractures qui l'incitaient à hurler sa souffrance, Milo et Camus, appuyés l'un sur l'autre, les yeux fermés et disparaissant derrière les voiles dorés de leurs cosmos poussés à leur paroxysme, Aldébaran, toujours solide, mais dont la silhouette massive s'abaissait graduellement tandis que sa masse, habituellement soutenue par son énergie, cédait doucement mais sûrement à l'attraction terrestre. Et enfin, Shaka, Aioros, Thétis… Saga… Kanon… Aucun de leurs corps ne résisterait à l'expansion finale, à celle qui engloberait tout, qui ferait basculer l'équilibre dans le sens souhaité par les hommes. Rachel moins que les autres, elle qui ne pouvait prétendre à cette dernière chance. Pour elle… Mü n'avait trouvé aucune solution.

_« Oui… Ou du moins, essayer. » _Concéda honnêtement l'atlante, pas certain cela dit qu'Ethan l'ait entendu. De fait, le jeune apprenti ne répondit pas, mais Mü eut le sentiment de le voir hocher la tête, avec une gravité qui s'accordait mal avec son âge.

* * *

Le sang coulait, et des rigoles écarlates s'étaient formées entre les tas d'armures détruites. Celles-ci se paraient de reflets carmin au fur et à mesure que le liquide chaud les recouvrait, et ces reflets s'avivaient à chaque fois qu'un soudain relent de vie les animait. Fasciné, Ethan sentait à peine l'engourdissement qui gagnait ses membres au fur et à mesure que son existence le fuyait ; il les détaillait, les unes après les autres, s'attendant presque à les voir se reconstituer, à l'identique de ce que les légendes faisaient d'elles : des œuvres d'art et de mort, façonnées par les dieux. Sa raison – et Mü, très loin – lui disaient pourtant que, non, cela n'était pas envisageable. Aussi n'avait-il pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer lorsque… Lorsqu'il… Vacillant tout à coup, il prit une grande inspiration bruyante pour recouvrer son équilibre. Mais son regard demeurait trouble.

« Pousse-toi ! »

Une voix furieuse et indubitablement féminine lui fit se dévisser le cou. De l'entrée de la caverne, il vit apparaître une silhouette avançant à grand pas décidés qui, ni une, ni deux, grimpa sur l'estrade pour se camper à ses côtés et le bousculer.

« Comme si tu allais y arriver tout seul… Grommela Marine qui d'un geste vif, se trancha les deux avant-bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Vous êtes malade !

- Pas autant que toi, sombre crétin !

- Mais… Mais…

- Mais, mais, mais ! Mais quoi ? »

Le cosmos de l'Aigle se déploya, auréolant la silhouette de la jeune femme d'une mince lueur argentée qui allait en s'élargissant sous les yeux d'un Ethan abasourdi, qui parvint néanmoins à bégayer :

« Et bien… Heu, c'est-à-dire… Il n'y a que… Que ceux qui disposent du septième sens qui… »

Andreas l'avait bien dit, dûment chapitré par Mü qui, dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, protesta devant l'intrusion de Marine depuis l'autre bout de la planète : le septième sens était absolument nécessaire pour éveiller les armures.

« Ah, c'est ça qui te gêne ? » Et le cosmos de la grecque de littéralement exploser dans la pièce creusée sous la roche, laquelle répercuta en l'amplifiant le fracas de la déflagration. Non, son aura n'était pas dorée. Mais, au détour d'une volute argentée se profilaient quelques particules lumineuses, tout à fait semblables à celles des chevaliers d'or.

« Le septième sens, je le possède, asséna-t-elle d'un ton rogue. Je ne dis pas que je m'en suis servie à bon escient, mais enfin… » Elle haussa les épaules : « C'est que j'ai un homme à ramener, moi. »

Devant l'air décidé de la jeune femme, sa présence… flamboyante, et sa voix qui ne semblait pas prêter le flanc à la discussion, Ethan ne put qu'opiner du chef, sans piper mot.

Avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscience et permettre à son cosmos achever son travail, Mû laissa échapper une pensée incongrue dont il se demanderait plus tard si le Cancer l'avait perçue : «_ Angelo, j'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages… »

* * *

_

Thétis ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien et ne ressentait plus rien. Ou du moins rien qui n'ait le moindre rapport avec des sensations purement humaines. Mais son esprit, lequel avait supplanté la conscience de son enveloppe charnelle, regardait, horrifié et impuissant, la sphère monumentale et aveuglante qui se ruait sur elle à une vitesse incompréhensible. Elle se savait pourtant déjà au cœur de l'explosion imminente, à l'instar de ses compagnons. Mais l'impression était tenace : cela fonçait vers elle, à la fois à toute allure et à une lenteur suffisante pour qu'elle commence à réaliser ce qui l'attendait. Et ce que _ça _attendait d'elle. Mutable…

Rien ne serait achevé tant que la concentration ainsi générée de leurs énergies et de leurs âmes ne ferait pas l'objet d'un dernier coup de pouce. Celui qui les unirait à jamais _– à jamais…_ - en une seule et même entité indivisible. L'unité élémentaire. Le rien qui avait donné naissance au tout. Ce même rien que les Portes s'évertuait à ériger en vérité absolue, en unique solution définitive. Le retour aux sources. La dissolution dans le néant. Et la renaissance de l'équilibre originel.

Thétis portait en elle cette connaissance depuis toujours mais celle-ci ne se révélait à elle qu'en cet instant, celui où sa nature profonde et son héritage séculaire allaient prendre le relais. En elle cohabitaient les deux seuls choix possibles : celui du monde ou celui des hommes. Et du premier découlait ce que nul n'avait encore envisagé jusqu'ici. Ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes à l'origine de leur propre destruction et de celle de l'humanité. Cette puissance… Une telle puissance, miroir parfait de ce dont la naissance du monde était issue, était l'exact pendant des Portes. A tel point que Celles-ci ne lui étaient pas étrangères. C'était tout l'inverse. Et Thétis, tout comme ses compagnons, mais sans doute bien plus qu'eux en cette seconde, portait en elle une parcelle de cette dualité. Et de ce qu'elle allait en faire dépendrait leur avenir à tous, un avenir qu'ils ne pouvaient concevoir que dans un monde qui demeurerait le leur.

Il lui fallait être forte. La moindre faiblesse, le moindre écart et elle ne changerait pas les choses. Elle ne modifierait rien. La concentration fantastique de leurs cosmos demeurerait alors vide de sens, vide de leurs espoirs, de leur humanité, de tout ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient sur le point de sacrifier leurs vies.

Ce qu'elle avait accumulé au cours de son encore trop courte existence, les rêves et les cauchemars des uns, les amours et les haines des autres, ses propres peines et ses propres joies, sa connaissance la plus intime de chacun de ses camarades et d'elle-même, se déversa dans son aura aux reflets de plus en plus bleutés avant d'aller se fondre dans la sphère sans limites qui s'apprêtait à l'englober. Ses bras tendus s'étaient écartés tandis qu'elle offrait à tous ses convictions et son espérance. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Elle lui donnerait vie. La leur. Celle qui résultait de leurs existences à tous, celle qui s'était nourrie de ce que chacun était au fond de lui-même. Elle n'était pas parfaite, songeait-elle sans en prendre conscience, alors que la lumière aveuglante, tant dans la réalité que dans le surmonde où la jeune femme se considérait, se muait en une teinte de nouveau dorée, animée de volutes paresseuses mais chatoyantes s'entremêlant avec une grâce qui lui fit oublier un instant la brûlure intense qui parcourait ses nerfs, qui enflait dans son ventre. Mais elle existait. Et elle leur appartenait. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle fut certaine que rien ne pouvait plus interférer avec cette plénitude. Toute particule de néant avait disparu, la dualité n'avait plus cours. Juste cette existence formidable qui unissait en une seule pulsation l'ensemble de leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson. Elle avait réussi.

_« NON ! Pas ça ! » _

Quel était ce poids soudain contre sa poitrine, à la fois lourd et incroyablement chaud ? Au travers des brumes du surmonde, Thétis ne vit de prime abord qu'un océan d'un or lumineux qui ondulait contre son visage. Puis une voix qu'elle ressentit plutôt qu'elle n'entendit, résonna au creux de son corps :

_« Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir… »_

Shaka s'était interposé entre elle et l'impétuosité totalement libérée de la sphère d'énergie. L'indien s'était jeté entre ses bras tendus et, serré contre elle, son enveloppe psychique drapée dans des voiles immaculés, il offrait son dos au déferlement de puissance.

_« Cela ne suffira peut-être pas… »_ Murmura-t-il encore. Et de fait, rien ne pouvait épargner aux Poissons les dernières exigences de leur tâche. Tout juste peut-être les amortir, diminuer leur pouvoir létal.

_« … Mais j'ai promis…_

_- Shaka… ! » _

Le cycle était parvenu à son terme, ainsi que le corps de la jeune femme en témoignait, tout entier dédié à la mutation ultime. La Vierge allait se consumer, immanquablement, s'il demeurait là, usant du pouvoir du sixième axe pour prendre à son compte une partie de la décharge cosmique. Son corps n'y résisterait pas. Il le savait, aussi bien qu'elle. Mais il ne bougea pas, sa projection immatérielle dressée en tant que rempart, sa chair déjà à demi effondrée dans les bras de la jeune femme, paralysée au sein de la destruction qui s'opérait autour d'eux dans un vacarme indescriptible.

« Par tous les dieux… »

La voix brisée de Thétis n'était plus qu'un souffle lorsqu'elle referma son étreinte sur l'indien et que de son corps recroquevillé sur lui, elle libéra le cosmos originel des douze chevaliers d'or.

* * *

Kanon eut l'impression d'être happé par un cyclone furieux lorsque l'or pur s'étendit et déferla sur leur groupe. La chaleur en était si intense que la dissolution des particules de roches, acérées et indubitablement coupantes qui fusaient de toutes parts, fut plus qu'une impression pour le cadet des jumeaux qui dut faire appel à ses forces demeurées encore intactes pour se maintenir debout, derrière Rachel, dont il enserrait fermement le haut des bras. La Dothrakis vacillait elle aussi, mais la force qui animait son corps, cette sensation de puissance ultime qui ne la quittait pas depuis le début du processus, lui conservait un équilibre précaire. Elle n'avait pas réintégré son enveloppe charnelle, à proprement parler. Son esprit, dégagé de toute entrave, se dispersait dans le surmonde et chacune de ses parts s'agrippait, les unes après les autres, au cosmos libéré. Et lorsque ce dernier cherchait à lui échapper, glissait entre ses doigts spirituels, elle s'agrippait sans même y réfléchir à la barrière énergétique que Kanon avait dressée à son intention.

L'existence unique de ce cosmos s'était concentrée dans le poignet de la jeune femme. L'or en fusion, qui peu à peu grignotait la chair grésillante jusqu'à recouvrir sa paume et son avant-bras, luisait par intermittence au même rythme que le cœur désincarné dont l'écho lourd et persistant commençait à supplanter le maelström sonore environnant. Bientôt ce fut au tour du corps de Rachel lui-même de s'agiter spasmodiquement, comme en transe, tandis qu'il se tendait par à-coups entre les mains de Kanon qui peinait de plus en plus à le maintenir. Parce que la force qui l'animait n'avait rien d'humain.

Ce que la Dothrakis était en train de faire, le cadet des Antinaïkos n'en avait pas la moindre idée et il doutait à vrai dire que qui ce fût en ait une. Même pas elle. Il ferma les yeux, inutiles de toute manière cinglés comme ils l'étaient par les mèches de cheveux – les siennes et celles de la jeune femme – malmenées par le souffle incoercible. Tout ce qu'il devait faire à présent, c'était abstraction. De la folie qui les environnait. Du bruit, du vent et de la fournaise qui mettaient son corps à rude épreuve. De la présence de chacun de ses compagnons qui s'amenuisait de minute en minute. De Thétis qui continuait à déverser son énergie dans l'ensemble, à l'instar des autres, et qui ne survivrait peut-être pas à l'explosion finale. De Rachel, de la femme qu'elle était, au profit de l'outil qu'elle constituait. De Saga, enfin, dont il percevait encore la force et la présence mais pour lequel il ne pouvait rien de plus que protéger celle qu'il aimait. De lui-même enfin, et de la place qu'il tenait, frustrante, et au final, sans doute inutile. Oui, décidément, beaucoup d'abstractions d'un seul coup, et pour un seul homme. _Saga n'aurait jamais pu. Et il le savait._

_« Pardonne-moi de t'infliger ça, mon frère… » _La voix du Pope s'insinua dans les pensées de son cadet, pour y trouver un de ces échos si troublants qui les avaient accompagnés tout au long des années qu'ils avaient partagées. _« Tu as toujours été le plus fort de nous deux… » _Nulle amertume dans ces mots, juste une espèce d'admiration résignée teintée de tendresse. _« Et tu as raison : je n'en aurais pas été capable._

_- Saga… Quoi que tu t'apprêtes à faire… » _La respiration de Kanon se bloqua dans sa gorge, laquelle laissa échapper un gémissement sourd qui n'avait rien à voir avec la souffrance physique qui allait crescendo. _« … S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisse… plus jamais. »_

_Parce que je suis peut-être fort, mais sans toi, je n'existe pas. Et si tu devais… _Il finit par ravaler sa salive, maladroitement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'exprimer cette pensée ; son jumeau l'avait déjà devinée. Parce qu'elle était sienne tout autant. Le Pope eut une hésitation, qui flotta entre eux, indécise. Il eut tant de mal à dissimuler sa surprise que Kanon laissa échapper un sourire triste dans le surmonde :

_« Chacun cache ses faiblesses comme il peut, tu sais. » _Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, immatériels, à peine l'espace d'un instant, trop court, trop fugace, et déjà ils s'éloignaient de nouveau l'un de l'autre.

_« Merci. » _Crut entendre le cadet des jumeaux avant d'emporter avec lui l'image de la silhouette de son frère.

* * *

Aioros tenait encore debout. Il tanguait, vacillait, mais ses deux pieds ne quittaient pas le sol qui ondulait avec de plus en plus de violence. Les veines saillaient à ses tempes et à son cou, ses bras toujours tendus devant lui se recouvraient peu à peu d'un sang vermeil, déversant son énergie sans plus aucune retenue. Les cosmos de ceux qui l'entouraient s'entrechoquaient, dans ce qu'il percevait avec sa sensibilité si particulière, comme un ferraillement aigu et lancinant qui lui blessait les tympans. Il était sans doute le seul. Le seul à discerner au milieu de ce qui apparaissait à tous comme un ensemble indivisible, les infimes différences qui persistaient çà et là, les défauts à peine perceptibles mais pourtant bien réels dans l'apparente uniformité. Il manquait… Il manquait il ne savait quoi, mais les déséquilibres atomiques étaient trop patents à ses yeux pour que cette belle résonance ne bascule pas vers le chaos au moindre dérapage. Et lorsqu'il devina, plutôt que de les visualiser clairement, les mouvements de Saga à ses côtés, sa nuque se hérissa d'effroi.

Son avertissement pourtant hurlé à pleins poumons se perdit dans le tumulte tandis que le regard du Pope demeurait rivé sur Rachel, à quelques mètres de là, entre les Portes et leur groupe. Maintenant. Et malgré tous ses efforts, ce détachement qu'il avait lui-même initié au cours des heures précédentes, sa confiance dans son frère, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur bestiale lorsque le corps de la jeune femme disparut dans le brasier.

* * *

Kanon finit par rouvrir les yeux, avec une précaution à l'aune de sa certitude d'être parfaitement mort. Et eut le souffle coupé. Le vacarme, les tourbillons, la fournaise, tout avait disparu. Un rapide coup d'œil hésitant autour de lui, lui apprit cependant qu'il ne se trouvait pas, non plus, dans le surmonde. Cet espace immaculé et cotonneux, au-dessus et au-dessous de lui… Et la conscience qu'il avait de son corps qui se détendait imperceptiblement le lui confirmait. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il maintenait toujours Rachel par les épaules et, devant le calme qui régnait autour d'eux, il finit par la lâcher, sans toutefois baisser totalement les bras. Principe de précaution… Il était tout à fait illogique qu'ils soient sortis de l'enfer. Ils s'y trouvaient d'ailleurs toujours, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Mais ce sentiment de calme absolu était si fort, si… réel ! Il finit par abandonner l'idée de percer la blancheur environnante du regard, et reporta son attention sur Rachel.

Elle n'avait pas bougé. Toujours aussi immobile et absente qu'un instant plus tôt, le visage plongé dans l'ombre, rien ne laissait à penser qu'elle eut la moindre conscience du changement.

_« Nous sommes… au centre de Tout. » _

Kanon sursauta. C'était la voix de la jeune femme et pourtant… Elle était démultipliée, superposée, à la fois lointaine et proche, vibrante et étouffée et provenait… de toutes les directions à la fois. Un accent métallique la déformait curieusement et les vibrations que ce son si étrange produisait, raidissaient les membres du cadet des jumeaux. Il l'entendait tout en ayant l'impression qu'elle provenait de l'intérieur de son propre corps et ce fut soudain comme si des centaines de voix se mêlaient les unes aux autres, masculines et féminines :

_« Le Tout qui s'équilibre. Le Tout qui s'annule. Le Commencement et la Fin. La Vie et la Mort. » _

Non, définitivement, ce n'était pas Rachel qui s'adressait ainsi à lui, comme elle aurait pu ne s'adresser à personne en particulier. Une parcelle de la Dothrakis s'y trouvait certes mêlée, mais elle n'était qu'un élément parmi d'autres. L'œil du cyclone : cette simple définition aurait suffi à un Kanon qui pour l'heure, n'entrevoyait comme plausible que cette simple explication. Et si c'était effectivement le cas… Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'une fois encore il tentait de comprendre la nature exacte de ce qui l'entourait.

Tout n'était pas aussi parfait que sa première impression avait pu le lui laisser croire. Ce qui de prime abord donnait le sentiment d'une immobilité absolue ne l'était pas tant que ça : le cosmos unique résultant de la combinaison des auras des XII – puisque c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, il le ressentait à défaut de l'appréhender clairement – tournoyait autour d'eux à la vitesse de la lumière. L'instant présent se chevauchait avec le passé et le futur, si vite que le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Et si le cadet des jumeaux s'en apercevait, c'était purement par chance. La saisie à la volée d'un élément, d'un détail infime qui le reliait à tel ou tel autre de ses compagnons. La différentiation demeurait indubitablement présente mais à un niveau si atomique qu'en temps normal, il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Or, le moment était tout sauf normal.

Un frisson d'anticipation malsaine le glaça lorsqu'il parvint à accrocher la présence de son frère. Elle se mêlait pourtant aux autres sans autre distinction, mais il ne parvenait plus à s'en détacher. Jusqu'à l'isoler mentalement. Et le cosmos de son frère tournait, tournait et tournait encore, inlassablement, grignotant à chaque nanoseconde un peu plus de son énergie vitale. Kanon avait beau savoir qu'il en était exactement de même pour tous ses camarades, il demeurait obnubilé par la course désespérée de Saga.

_Il va mourir. _

Cette idée creusait lentement mais sûrement un sillon incandescent dans ses pensées, lequel finit par s'élargir tel un gouffre brûlant et méphitique. Au point de perturber suffisamment sa concentration pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte que, devant lui, le corps de Rachel s'effaçait petit à petit.

Ce fut lorsqu'une main gigantesque se saisit de son propre cosmos pour le broyer, qu'il fut arraché à la contemplation impuissante de l'essence élémentaire de son jumeau. Souffle aspiré, muscles écrasés, os émiettés, il se vit rejeté avec une violence inouïe loin de la jeune femme… Ou de ce qui en restait. Ses paupières brûlantes maintenues péniblement ouvertes sur ses yeux asséchés, il distingua, à la place de la Dothrakis, un réseau complexe constitué de nœuds et de fils dorés, pulsant à un rythme effréné qui paraissait s'attacher à rattraper la course du cosmos unique. Cette arborescence improbable trouvait ses limites dans les contours du corps à présent totalement disparu de la jeune femme. Y circulait, sans début ni fin, un fluide de même couleur, aussi lumineux que le soleil. Une liqueur inlassablement nourrie par l'aura essentielle qui persistait à tournoyer et au cœur de laquelle l'esprit de la Dothrakis s'était rattaché. A cet instant, la traction sur le corps de Kanon s'accentua un peu plus, si tant était que cela fût possible. Elle… _Elle… _Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais le son resta coincé au fond de sa gorge.

Depuis que les jumeaux avaient interverti leurs places, Rachel avait agi avec Kanon, comme elle l'avait fait avec Saga : en s'appuyant sur son cosmos pour soutenir sa propre dépense d'énergie lorsque chaque axe avait dû user de sa puissance. Qu'elle en fasse de même au moment où elle concentrait les douze cosmos dans son propre corps, pour affiner leur mise en résonance et surtout en parachever l'unicité, impliquait un investissement plus important de la part du cadet Antinaïkos et celui-ci s'y était préparé. Mais à présent… Elle ne s'agrippait plus seulement à la solidité de l'aura de Kanon ; non, elle se l'appropriait. Ce qui avait été toujours partie intégrante du Gémeau, un élément aussi nécessaire à son existence que l'air qu'il respirait, était en train de le fuir, contre sa propre volonté. Son cosmos se détachait de lui, attiré par une force à laquelle il lui était impossible de résister. Comme si… Comme s'il s'évertuait à rejoindre ses semblables, là, à présent rassemblés dans ce qui avait été le corps d'une femme. Il ne pouvait pas… Il n'osait pas y croire ! La conscience de la Dothrakis s'était certes fondue dans un Tout si gigantesque qu'il lui était impensable de la contacter, mais il fallait, forcément, qu'elle ait conservé encore un minimum de lien avec la réalité. Elle savait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative, elle devait savoir ! Savoir… qu'elle s'apprêtait à le tuer.

* * *

Cela faisait de nombreuses minutes que les Portes avaient disparu du champ de vision des XII. Coincés dans la fureur cosmique qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes déclenchée, aux prises avec les modifications incessantes des natures atomiques, leurs corps traversés en continu par les arcs électriques et bousculés d'un champ magnétique à l'autre, aucun d'entre eux n'était en mesure de Les apercevoir et encore moins de chercher à le faire. Quand bien même ils savaient que leurs chances d'en réchapper se réduisaient de seconde en seconde, leur nature profonde – et donc humaine – avait de la suite dans les idées. Survivre. Ou du moins essayer. Et pour cela, repousser au-delà de leurs pensées tout ce qui n'était pas en rapport direct avec l'atteinte de cet objectif si compliqué en apparence.

Il ne reçut aucun appel. N'entrevit aucun signal. Pourtant, comme mû par un réflexe ne lui appartenant pas, Saga fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, s'éloignant insensiblement du cœur du cosmos. Il aperçut bien Aioros lui hurler quelque chose mais, bien que devinant qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement, il n'en eut cure. Ce qui le repoussait hors du cercle était bien plus impérieux. Mais au-delà… Il se dévissa lentement le cou, tout en continuant à reculer. Elles étaient toujours là. Il était… quoi : à peine à cinq mètres d'Elles ? La dernière fois qu'il s'en était trouvé aussi proche, Elles venaient d'apparaître. Elles ne pouvaient alors pas se réclamer d'un tel gigantisme, d'une telle hauteur, d'un tel… poids. Celui que le Pope portait sur ses épaules depuis des années s'accentua brutalement tant il eut l'impression subite et féroce de n'être rien face à Elles. Un insecte ou pire encore.

Il cessa de reculer, pour se tourner et lever la tête vers Elles. Derrière, le feu, le fracas, la lumière, la puissance, la vie. Devant… L'ombre, l'obscurité, la nuit, le silence, la lourdeur, la mort. Et entre les deux… Lui.

Le Sagittaire tendit une main inutile vers Saga, mais ses doigts retombèrent, loin, bien loin du bras du Pope lequel disparut hors du brasier. L'espace d'une seconde, il demeura pétrifié. Cette fois, c'était la fin. Un des XII venait de quitter le cercle, déjà son énergie s'amenuisait, le déséquilibre allait être immanquablement provoqué et tous seraient… Le cosmos d'Aioros lui-même parut vouloir faire écho au désespoir soudain de son propriétaire en menaçant de se recroqueviller lorsqu'une aspiration brusque s'en vint le tirailler, et le grec avec. De surprise, il faillit se laisser tromper : mais non, ce n'était pas Saga qui revenait. Kanon venait d'être catapulté au cœur du chaos.

Son cosmos tout du moins. Son corps, lui, gisait à demi désarticulé sur le sol fendu de toutes parts. Les yeux verts qui s'ouvrirent péniblement rassurèrent le Sagittaire, mais pas assez longtemps cependant :

_« Rachel… Où est-elle ? » _

Le cadet des jumeaux parvint à lever une main, qui demeura figée un instant avant de balayer la fournaise, impuissante, et de retomber mollement. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Une flambée d'angoisse et de chagrin menaça de consumer les tripes d'Aioros, avant qu'il ne se raisonne in extremis : si elle était… morte, il l'aurait su. Or son cosmos était toujours présent. Même si ses lueurs platine avaient été absorbées depuis belle lurette dans le maelström furieux, il le percevait, planant au-dessus et autour d'eux. Et il était empreint de l'existence pleine et entière de la jeune femme.

Le choc des fréquences identiques lui fit poser un genou à terre. Portant son poing à son cœur, comme pour l'arracher de sa poitrine, le Pope réprima un cri de souffrance lorsque son cosmos se superposa exactement à celui de son frère. Cet instant infime durant lequel leurs deux énergies s'entrechoquèrent, impliquant leurs existences simultanées au même endroit, au même moment, suffit à le désincarner, tout comme son jumeau. Il ressentit sa terreur, sa vie et sa mort simultanées, tout comme les siennes, ces perceptions s'entrecroisant si parfaitement qu'il perdit jusqu'à son identité. Ce n'était pas – pas tout à fait – la première fois qu'ils l'expérimentaient, tous les deux. Cet échange entier, jusqu'à ne plus savoir où commence l'un et où s'arrête l'autre, dans un cycle infini qui n'aurait jamais voulu – jamais dû ? – s'arrêter… Mais une telle violence impérieuse n'était pas de leur fait.

_« Il est temps._

_- Rachel ? » _Le Pope avait un doute. Se relevant avec difficulté, le moment passé se muant déjà en un souvenir aussi troublant que pénible, il reporta son attention sur les Portes. _« Où es-tu ? »_

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Etait-ce seulement elle qui venait de s'adresser à lui ? Il n'avait pas reconnu sa voix. A peine sa présence. Devant lui, les Portes demeuraient immobiles. Encore et toujours absolument inertes. Pourtant… En dépit de la nuit, le Pope savait. Son propre cosmos le lui répétait, le lui serinait sans relâche. L'échéance était arrivée. Tout en lui, dans son corps et dans son esprit, s'agitait, s'échauffait, sans tenir compte de sa propre volonté. Comme pour s'organiser en prévision de l'inéluctable.

_Au Sanctuaire, Grèce, 8h45 du matin, heure locale…_

« Regardez ! Là-bas ! »

Une gamine d'une douzaine d'années venait de tendre le bras et pointait d'un index tremblant l'île du Sanctuaire, à quelques miles des embarcations, regroupées les unes à côté des autres. Tous les bateaux disponibles avaient été réquisitionnés sur ordre de Marine et, tant bien que mal, tous s'y étaient tassés. Tous sauf Andreas Antinaïkos, le chevalier de l'Aigle et un apprenti du nom d'Ethan.

Jane, qui avait pris le relais des opérations d'évacuation, suite à la décision soudaine et inattendue de Marine de demeurer sur l'île, suivit le doigt tendu avec des yeux emplis d'appréhension. Et elle ne put réprimer une exclamation stupéfaite.

La lueur dorée qui jaillissait vers le ciel depuis le Palais à demi écroulé, et tout au long de la faille creusée par le tremblement de terre jusqu'au temple du Taureau, venait de se démultiplier soudainement. Douze raies lumineuses et rectilignes avaient surgi au cœur du Domaine Sacré pour s'élancer vers l'azur, dépourvu du moindre nuage. Une vibration, ténue du fait de l'éloignement mais bien réelle, résonna dans les poitrines de chacun des exilés, de la plus humble servante jusqu'aux chevaliers d'argent, ceux qui étaient sur le point d'hériter de la charge du Sanctuaire. Surplombant les plus hautes falaises, le sommet de l'horloge dépassait, une unique flammèche bleutée y flottant encore : celle des Poissons. Et, malgré l'absence du moindre souffle d'air, elle se tordait un peu plus à chaque minute.

« Mais enfin… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... » Laissa échapper l'américaine, désarçonnée. Elle percevait de nouveau ce "chant" étrange et comme la première fois, il semblait provenir de ses entrailles. Il était plus fort cependant.

« Par tous les dieux… » Souffla une vieille femme à ses côtés. Lorsque Jane se tourna vers elle, ce fut pour contempler son visage tout à coup extatique, tourné vers le ciel, les yeux largement agrandis et un sourire bienheureux plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« C'est impossible… » Entendit-elle encore, un peu plus loin, derrière elle, en ce qui devint bientôt une litanie dûment répétée par chacun des membres du Sanctuaire présents sur le bateau qui tanguait doucement. « Impossible… Merveilleux… Incroyable… » Mais que voyaient-ils donc, hormis ces rayons lumineux ?

Elle finit par reporter le regard sur l'île, et le fixer sur ce phénomène étrange. Ce fut alors qu'elle commença à comprendre. Une sphère encore plus brillante que l'or le long duquel elle glissait, s'élevait sur chacun de ces piliers dorés, lentement. Toutes les douze progressaient à la même vitesse, dans un ensemble impeccable. Elle furent bientôt au sommet, ou plus exactement à la limite de la perception visuelle de la jeune femme. Plusieurs exclamations ponctuèrent alors leur regroupement soudain, lequel généra ce que Jane n'eut pas d'autre choix que de comparer à un second soleil, plus petit, mais tout aussi aveuglant que celui qui se dressait depuis quelques heures au-dessus de leurs têtes. Eblouie, elle détourna les yeux… et lorsqu'elle les ramena sur le Sanctuaire, ce… _soleil _avait disparu.

_Site des Portes, 23h50, heure locale…_

Rien ne parvenait plus du Sanctuaire au chevalier du Bélier. Impuissant à contacter Marine et Ethan, il se sentit obligé de s'en remettre au mince espoir qu'ils avaient survécu. Il le fallait, pour que ce qui leur fonçait dessus à la vitesse de la lumière ne soit pas complètement vain.

Les mots qu'il n'avait cessé de psalmodier n'avaient plus aucun sens pour lui, tant son esprit était épuisé, à l'image de son corps à présent couché sur le flanc. Il continuait pourtant, grâce au souffle qui s'exhalait de plus en plus difficilement de ses lèvres craquelées. Elles trouveraient leur chemin, très certainement, mais il devait être sûr… Il n'y avait plus que lui qui pouvait… Lui seul…

Thétis sentit le dernier lien qui la retenait à Rachel céder dans un claquement violent. Lorsque le cosmos ultime s'était arraché d'elle, la faisant sombrer dans une bienheureuse inconscience, c'était à la Dothrakis qu'elle l'avait destiné. Parce que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être. De fait, seul son septième sens lui avait permis, de façon tout à fait inconsciente, de continuer à percevoir la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle drainait dans son corps les énergies ainsi agrégées. Ce que Kanon avait vu, Thétis l'avait ressenti, grâce à l'écho permanent de ses camarades qui pulsait au creux de son esprit. Mais à présent…

L'énergie monstrueuse reflua tout à coup dans le dos de Saga qui fit volte-face, les yeux dilatés. Il la vit se rétracter, se condenser avec une puissance telle que l'espace d'une seconde il crut la voir s'écrouler sur elle-même. Devant lui se reproduisait à une échelle ridiculement petite l'instant de la création originelle. Et sans qu'il eût besoin de la voir, il sut que Rachel se situait pile au cœur du big-bang. La Dothrakis concentrait le cosmos pur au sein de son propre corps. Pêle-mêle, une cascade d'images le heurta : l'or autour du poignet, le sang du tatouage, les paroles empreintes de lassitude et de désespoir de Nathan, l'inflexibilité de son propre père, les avertissements de Shion… Mais aussi les visages de ses pairs, leurs existences plus ou moins paisibles, leurs sentiments… Les siens, également.

Peur, angoisse, solitude, folie, chagrin, colère, amour et haine déferlèrent sur lui tandis qu'il sentait la présence de Rachel s'enfler, encore et encore, englobant jusqu'au cosmos sans limite. Elle le faisait sien, il ne transitait plus seulement par elle, non, elle se l'appropriait, le manipulait, le modifiait, le changeait, l'amenait à cet état parfait qu'il devait atteindre, celui de l'étincelle de départ, indifférenciée, celle des origines. Etait-ce cela qu'elle avait prévu de réaliser ? Ou n'était-elle plus finalement qu'une enveloppe sans âme, un outil, une voie de passage rendue obligatoire par des siècles d'héritage, par la volonté d'une unique divinité ?

La lie de l'amertume s'en vint brûler la gorge du Pope. Allons, rien ne pouvait contrer le Destin, le grand, celui qui recouvrait les destinées individuelles dont ils avaient tous cru, lui le premier, pouvoir manipuler les chemins pour les plier à leur volonté. On les avait laissés jouer dans leur coin, durant leur existence si courte au regard du Tout, mais à présent, ils n'avaient plus la main. Ils ne l'avaient jamais eue. Il allait faire ce qu'il devait. Pas parce qu'il le voulait, mais parce que c'était son devoir, ce pour quoi il était né, et ce pour quoi il allait succomber. Seul le résultat importerait. Et ce dernier, il le connaissait déjà. De toute manière… A quoi bon ? A quoi bon demeurer, si c'était pour être seul ? Mieux valait… Oui, mieux valait en finir. Au plus vite. Trop de souffrances autour de lui. Trop de douleurs qui le fouettaient plus qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais fait jusqu'ici. Il était le Pope. Il était responsable.

Certains d'entre eux s'agitèrent dans leur inconscience, mais sans reprendre pied dans la réalité, leurs corps le leur interdisant. Le cosmos que chacun n'avait cessé de déployer flottait encore autour d'eux, misérables restes de ce que leur septième sens leur avait permis de consumer jusqu'à la dernière étincelle. A peine si les moins atteints eurent conscience de cette brutale contraction cosmique ; Camus parvint à relever la tête quelques secondes pour voir une sphère d'un blanc parfait tournoyer sur elle-même, centrée sur ce qu'il devinait être un corps humain, les silhouettes de ses compagnons baignées par cette lueur d'une pureté absolue. A tâtons, il tendit le bras et ses doigts accrochèrent des boucles bleues emmêlées et poussiéreuses, étalées à même le sol. Il serra le poing avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.

De nouveau, cette voix à la fois si semblable à celle de Rachel, et si différente, résonna sous le crâne du Pope :

_« Je suis avec toi._

_- Qui ? _Qui_ est avec moi ? » _

Encore une absence de réponse. Il aurait aimé croire que c'était elle, mais… Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'un groupe entier s'adressait à lui. Un groupe dont elle faisait sans doute partie, mais ce n'était pas à… à _eux _qu'il voulait parler !

_« Tu vas devoir résister lorsqu'il sera tien. » _Le conseil, donné d'une voix atone, empoissa ses pensées et il réprima un frisson. Jusque là, rien de nouveau, il avait bien compris qu'il ne pourrait s'opposer aux Portes qu'avec le concours de ses compagnons. Et donc de cette énergie encore contractée dans son dos.

_- Et eux ? _Finit-il par demander. _Qu'est ce qui va leur arriver ? »_

L'absence de retour valait pour l'unique réponse possible. Un _non _de désespoir et de colère faillit jaillir de ses lèvres serrées pour aller heurter, frapper ces maudites Portes qui allaient tout lui enlever, à lui qui avait eu tant de mal à reconstruire un monde aimé. Mais il demeura coincé, là, par ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

_« Saga… » _Il eut l'impression d'être effleuré, non pas en un endroit précis, mais sur l'ensemble de son corps, comme environné par une présence immatérielle et pourtant incroyablement tangible. Et cette voix… Un murmure dans un souffle échappé et empressé qui était celui de Rachel.

_« Je ne te quitte pas. _

_- Où… Où es-tu, bon sang ?_

_- … Là, ici. Enfin… je crois. » _Etait-ce de la peur qu'il décelait sous ses mots ? A moins que ce fût la sienne propre, qu'il sentait grimper et s'agripper à lui, le paralysant un peu plus chaque seconde.

« Je ne te vois plus !Cria-t-il, désespéré. Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas être… ! »

Oh par tous les dieux, juste une minute de réalité, juste un instant pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas morte, qu'il y avait un corps en vie au milieu de cet enfer ! Mais il ne ressentit que regrets et mélancolie lorsqu'elle répondit, pénétrant de nouveau ses pensées :

_« Je ne sais pas. Saga… Promets-moi que quoi qu'il se passe "derrière", tu reviendras._

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… faire ? » _Il n'avait pu empêcher l'amertume d'aigrir la question à laquelle il avait déjà opposé une réponse. _Sa _réponse. Sans ses compagnons, sans son jumeau, sans elle… A quoi bon ?

_« Parce que… Parce que rien n'est encore définitif. Je te parle, je suis là, à tes côtés, tout comme eux le sont._

_- Ils meurent. Tu… Tu meurs. _Finit-il par répondre, dans un effort surhumain. _Je ne veux pas… » _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas ? Une contradiction soudaine le fit hésiter. Et le reflet du visage de Rachel, qu'il s'était figuré mentalement, esquissa un sourire :

_« Ta volonté… Elle a toujours été ta force, non ? »_

Un premier coup. Sourd. Profond. Quelques secondes, puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Bientôt un sifflement ou plutôt non, une stridulation, aigue, aiguisée qui vrilla les nerfs du Pope, tandis que les battements puissants s'y superposaient, faisant germer un écho puissant dans ses entrailles. Malgré lui, il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Elles, vers les arabesques embrasées dont la luminescence s'était brutalement accentuée. Cette dernière pulsait au même rythme que ce "cœur" qui venait de se mettre en branle.

Saga sentit la présence de Rachel refluer hors de lui, laissant derrière elle un vide glacé. Et le froid s'accentua lorsque l'interstice apparut. Incroyablement ténu, à la limite du perceptible, mais bel et bien réel. Une fine ligne verticale et aveuglante qui s'élargissait peu à peu, au moment même où le sol se mit à frissonner. Les battants des Portes s'entrouvraient.

Dès l'instant où le cosmos originel se contracta sur lui-même, Aioros perdit la notion de sa propre existence. Ce fut violent, soudain, et il fut précipité vers le sol avec une brutalité telle qu'il y demeura plaqué, sans pouvoir se relever et surtout sans même avoir conscience de sa position pour le moins inconfortable. S'il crut une fraction de seconde être en mesure de rattraper son individualité, il se trompait : tour à tour, il fut Angelo, Mü, Aldébaran, et chacun de ses camarades, successivement et parfois tous en même temps. Etait-il le seul à cumuler ainsi les vies et les esprits de leur groupe ? Il ne pouvait rien en savoir. Il n'y avait qu'une unique certitude : aucun ne survivrait à l'explosion imminente.

Le septième sens de Shaka ne l'avait jamais trompé jusque là, et à présent débarrassé du parasitage des six autres, la Vierge décodait l'avenir proche avec une limpidité résignée. La logique en était implacable. Et son enveloppe charnelle, déjà passablement endommagée par le contrecoup de la libération de Thétis, ne résisterait pas une fraction de seconde à ce qui allait suivre. Ni la sienne, ni celles de ses compagnons.

_« Je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse, Kanon… » _Laissa-t-il échapper une dernière fois vers le cadet des Antinaïkos, lequel ne répondit pas. Lequel ne pouvait plus répondre, dissocié de son propre corps comme il l'était.

Shaka, ou plutôt son esprit, balaya les brumes du surmonde pour apercevoir chacun de ses camarades. Ils étaient tous là, plus ou moins présents psychiquement, à quelques pas les uns des autres. Thétis se tenait juste à côté de lui, mais ne le regardait pas. Droite, le regard rivé au loin vers un repère que, lui, l'indien, ne voyait pas, elle paraissait attendre, sereine. Sans un mot, il posa une main translucide sur son épaule, avant de se tourner vers Mü. Le Bélier, inconscient dans la réalité, croisa son regard. Tous deux s'étaient visiblement raccrochés au même niveau de conscience et s'y maintenaient. La Vierge eut la surprise de constater que la fine silhouette de l'Atlante demeurait auréolée d'une mince lueur dorée aux reflets pourpres. En dépit du cosmos qu'il avait consumé, Mü demeurait encore suffisamment alerte pour délivrer ses dernières réserves. Mais celles-ci n'étaient pas destinées à leur conscience collective.

_« Mü ?_

_- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai raconté. Il y a cinq cents ans… »_ Le regard mauve du Bélier était illuminé en profondeur, animé de l'intérieur par une flamme à la couleur étrange. Shaka secoua la tête, lentement, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre :

_« Tu me l'as dit toi-même : il s'est passé trop de temps, et tu n'as pas réussi. Tu as aussi dit que cette mémoire avait été perdue, que…_

_- Oui, celle de mon peuple. La mienne. Ma volonté aussi… sans doute. Mais… » _L'atlante eut un sourire épuisé. _« … J'avais oublié que nous n'étions pas seuls à décider. » _

Cette sphère étrange qu'il avait cru déceler l'espace d'un instant, juste avant que… A la fois incongrue mais étrangement familière… Les yeux clairs de l'indien s'agrandirent de stupéfaction :

_« Tu crois qu'elles…_

_- Elles arrivent. »_

_Base américaine, 23h55, heure locale…_

L'impact tellurique qui fut enregistré cette nuit-là au droit des canyons de l'Utah et du Colorado confirma la nécessité de conserver l'échelle de Richter… ouverte. Une telle magnitude aurait dû générer un cataclysme à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde, mais de façon tout à fait inexplicable, l'onde de choc demeura concentrée autour de l'épicentre, comme si la puissance gigantesque enregistrée s'était déployée uniquement à la verticale au mépris des règles de la physique.

Cela dit, à l'échelle du site, la proximité immédiate de l'épicentre ne l'était pas assez pour épargner la base militaire numéro un.

La dalle de béton, d'une épaisseur plus que respectable, eut un soubresaut si violent qu'elle projeta au sol le groupe de militaires réfugiés à l'autre bout de la salle, Corman le premier dont la tête heurta durement le coin d'une table. A peine eut-il le temps de voir ses "invités" indésirables se déployer dans la pièce et surtout conserver inexplicablement leur équilibre. Le choc n'avait pas été assez brutal ceci dit, et le soulagement de s'évanouir lui fut refusé. Tant bien que mal, et en dépit du tangage du plancher, le général parvint à se redresser sur un coude avant de promener un regard paniqué autour de lui. Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement du sol. Les murs eux-mêmes donnaient l'impression de vaciller sur leur base, quant au plafond, il se lézardait à toute allure malgré les dizaines de mètres de couverture rocheuse qui le surplombaient.

« Ne bougez pas. » L'ordre tomba sèchement d'en haut et, relevant les yeux, Corman se rendit compte que son interlocuteur mystérieux se tenait tout à côté de lui, et le surplombait, les bras tendus vers le plafond.

- Qu'est-ce que vous… » Une nouvelle secousse l'empêcha d'achever sa question et plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que l'autre ne profite d'un instant de répit pour répondre :

« Restez dans le périmètre… Quoi qu'il arrive.

- Mais… »

Les premiers blocs de béton commencèrent à dégringoler au moment même où les deux autres hommes achevaient de traîner sur le sol les autres militaires en vue de les regrouper au centre de la salle. Corman, dans un réflexe inutile, avait plaqué ses mains sur le sommet de son crâne et ce qui ressemblait fort à un cri d'effroi incontrôlable lui échappa quand il aperçut un pan du plafond piquer droit sur lui… avant de le voir s'arrêter net deux mètres au-dessus de lui et rebondir vers un coin éloigné de la pièce.

« Ça va tenir ? Demanda celui des étrangers qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, maintenait entre ses mains la visualisation des événements extérieurs.

- Il faudra bien, maugréa l'autre entre ses dents. Vu la tournure que ça prend, nous n'avons pas le choix. »

De ce qui se déroulait exactement autour de lui, Corman n'en avait pas la moindre idée. A l'instar de ses subordonnés et de ces… _hommes_, il avait assisté, impuissant, à l'hécatombe. Il les avait vus choir, les uns après les autres, il les avait entendus crier, il avait lu le désespoir et la frustration sur leurs visages. Et à présent, il était lui-même sur le point de succomber bêtement sous une avalanche de gravats. Quel idiot, vraiment… Il s'était targué de pouvoir être d'une quelconque utilité à ces gens qui avaient décidé de risquer leurs vies pour les sauver tous. S'ils survivaient… Qui sait ? Peut-être seraient-ce eux qui allaient lui porter secours ? Le sourire désabusé sur le point de lui échapper disparut aussi sec, tandis que quelques blocs supplémentaires s'abattaient au-dessus d'eux, avant d'être déviés par ce qu'il ne pouvait voir, mais qui lui apparaissait comme redoutablement efficace. Pour le moment. Et puis… Si eux-mêmes, réfugiés sous terre tels des rats apeurés encaissaient si brutalement les conséquences de ce qui se déroulait en surface… Qu'en était-il des gens du Sanctuaire ? La mâchoire de Corman se contracta, et il ferma les yeux. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

_Devant les Portes, Minuit…_

Ils ne furent pas nombreux ceux qui virent – ou plutôt devinèrent – l'onde de choc fondre sur eux à la vitesse de la lumière. Même la déflagration, dantesque, qui ébranla le sol, la roche, jusqu'à l'atmosphère elle-même laquelle prit l'espace d'une seconde une curieuse consistance presque solide, ne parvint pas à sortir les uns et les autres de leur inconscience, voire du coma dans lequel ils étaient tombés.

Un souffle, un grondement sourd provint des tréfonds de la terre, aussi bref que le jaillissement brutal d'une gerbe aveuglante. Celle-ci, haute et droite, transperça la nuit, la déchira tel un voile de soie, pour la remplacer par la pure et incroyablement claire lumière du jour. Celle de l'astre solaire. Celui-ci brillait à minuit, recouvrant tout et tous d'une lueur crue et brûlante, soulignant avec dureté les contours des silhouettes informes et immobiles, sur le point d'être pulvérisées.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'être trop faibles pour ne rien ressentir laissèrent échapper une clameur de souffrance lorsqu'ils furent soulevés du sol, lorsque leurs corps, grotesquement déformés, étirés, repliés, se creusèrent sous l'impact, lorsque les larmes de leurs yeux furent vaporisées, lorsque leurs âmes, enfin, voulurent s'arracher à cette enveloppe charnelle sur le point de retourner vers l'absence.

Le crissement stoppa net. Celui du glissement des Portes en train de s'ouvrir. Les battants résistèrent, encore, encore un peu, avant de s'immobiliser sur la roche arasée par la déflagration, dont le choc venait de Les percuter de plein fouet.

_« Maintenant ! » _La voix de Rachel claqua, et la présence que le Pope avait sentit se glisser derrière lui à l'instant même de l'explosion, se déplaça. D'à peine quelques millimètres… Et un hurlement lui déchira la gorge. Sous l'effet du souffle, sa colonne vertébrale adopta un angle des plus aigus, son cou s'étira démesurément vers l'arrière, ses épaules et ses genoux vrillèrent sur eux-mêmes, et ses entrailles… Du feu, inextinguible, les avait remplacées. La brûlure remonta jusqu'à son crâne et cette fois… Cette fois-ci… La dernière chose qu'il vit fut l'Ouverture. Un mètre, un simple mètre d'obscurité et de néant. De mort.

* * *

Rouge. C'est ce qui frappe dès lors qu'on pose les yeux sur ce _paysage_. Lorsque les paupières se Saga se relèvent, il visualise un monde qu'il ne connaît pas. Un monde… inversé ? Non… Sa tête est lourde lorsqu'il parvient enfin à trouver la force de basculer sur le ventre.

« Où suis-je ? »

Nul ne lui répond. Plus de voix familière, même plus le sentiment de ne pas avoir été seul. Il a beau se concentrer, il… Non, il ne sait plus, subitement, s'il est possible, qu'à un moment ou un endroit donné, il puisse exister quelque chose qui lui ressemble.

Mais bon sang… que… Jamais son crâne ne lui a fait un tel effet. Il a l'impression que sa tête va quitter ses épaules si ça continue. Ses mains se lèvent jusqu'à ses tempes, pour rencontrer du métal. Un métal sur lequel le bout des ses doigts reste collé, bien que leur propriétaire ne soit pas en mesure de savoir s'il est glacé ou incandescent. Grimaçant de douleur, il laisse ses paumes aller rejoindre à leur tour ce qui lui enserre le crâne et il tire, vers le haut. Contre toute attente, cela ne résiste pas.

Une déferlante, d'un seul coup. Les autres, ses semblables, son frère, Rachel… Ce qu'il est. _Je suis Saga, je suis le Pope, je suis… _Ce qu'il tient entre ses mains, c'est le casque de l'armure des Gémeaux. Ce casque qu'il a déjà saisi une fois, qu'il a lâché, qui l'a regardé, qui l'a accusé. Il le contemple, stupidement, tandis qu'il prend conscience d'une douleur à la base de son cou, qui se diffuse bientôt dans tout son corps. Sa main droite glisse sous l'artefact en or, ses doigts en saisissent les arêtes aigues, sa main gauche, elle, se porte à son front. Intact. Sa tête est indemne, tout comme ses membres qu'il meut avec précaution. Pourtant, l'explosion… Il ne devrait plus être en vie. Mais l'est-il, en _réalité _?

Une réminiscence soudaine l'incite à faire volte-face. Et une angoisse désespérée le submerge. Derrière lui, autour de lui… Il n'y a rien. Ou plutôt rien d'autre que cette lande désolée et brunâtre écrasée par un … ciel ? Oui, un ciel sanguin, dont l'uniformité n'est altérée que par des nuées avinées et obscures. _Elles _ont disparu. Il est _entré _dans cet espace mais ne peut plus en sortir.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, laquelle laisse sur sa langue un goût métallique. Et en dépit de sa saveur des plus désagréables, il est presque soulagé de la reconnaître. Celle du sang. Une sensation familière qui lui permet de faire un pas, puis un autre, sur ce sol calciné. Ses pieds – nus comme il peut le constater – s'enfoncent dans une substance pulvérulente et grisâtre, dont il peine à s'extraire tandis qu'il avance. Des cendres. Quoi qu'il y ait eu en cet endroit… Tout a été consumé. Devant lui s'étendent à des kilomètres à la ronde de basses collines, répliques exactes les unes des autres, sans le moindre repère vers lequel se diriger. Aucun ? Non, il lui semble entendre une rumeur lointaine et informe qui pourtant ne lui est pas tout à fait étrangère. Celle d'une bataille. Sans pouvoir les distinguer avec netteté, il devine au loin des éclairs, des lueurs parfois dorées, parfois non, qui s'entrechoquent avec violence. Une dernière fois, il balaye l'horizon autour de lui. Il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Tout en progressant, il tâche de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il Les a traversées. Lui qui n'avait pas d'idée précise du rôle qu'il avait à jouer ne s'en étonne finalement pas outre mesure. Les propos du Bélier résonnent encore dans sa tête : la clé. Les Gémeaux sont la clé du solstice d'été. Le casque qu'il transporte à présent sous son bras – la possibilité de l'abandonner derrière lui ne l'a même pas effleuré – atteste de cette vérité. Mais… N'est-il pas trop tard ? Il Les a vues s'ouvrir. Seul le cosmos… Ses traits se chiffonnent subitement lorsqu'il les revoit, ses compagnons, son jumeau, lorsqu'il retrouve tout à coup la sensation de leurs présences confondues en une seule et unique énergie, celle qui l'a submergé. Son dernier souvenir… C'est celui-là. Où sont-ils à présent ? Où est Rachel ? Il les a laissés… Un peu de sang s'écoule à la commissure de ses lèvres qu'il mord férocement. Il pourrait bien être dans cet endroit depuis des heures qu'il serait incapable de s'en rendre compte. Un automatisme profondément ancré dans son cosmos le pousse à tenter de visualiser la trame de l'espace-temps qui l'environne. Qui sait ? Peut-être pourra-t-il ainsi en apprendre un peu plus sur ce lieu ?

Il se retrouve tout à coup à peine à quelques mètres du conflit en cours qui lui sert de repère. S'il n'a rien vu de la réalité qu'il connaît, la sienne, les quelques dimensions qu'il a réussi à entrevoir lui ont permis d'accélérer le mouvement. Il n'en retient que leurs ressemblances troublantes lorsque il franchit le sommet d'une dernière colline.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?! »

Sous ses yeux se dresse le Sanctuaire, ou ce qu'il en reste. Ce ne sont plus que ruines fumantes, doriennes arasées jusqu'à la base, temples irrémédiablement détruits. Et encore et toujours cette poussière épaisse dans laquelle il s'enfonce plus que jamais. Comme attiré par le sol, il baisse la tête. Cette sensation chaude et poisseuse… Des rigoles carmines se sont formées entre ses orteils et le liquide baigne sa peau. Il patauge dans une mare de sang.

Son poing se serre et ses dents grincent les unes contre les autres lorsqu'il reporte son attention sur la scène qui se déroule à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Des êtres humains sont en train de combattre, les uns contre les autres. Il n'entrevoit d'abord que des silhouettes imprécises qui s'agitent, il entend un brouhaha de voix, de cris, de provocations, de souffrances… Tant bien que mal, il avance encore, nonobstant son propre dégoût, et les bruits de succion qui accompagnent chacun des pas qu'il arrache au sol. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il éprouve un besoin irrépressible de savoir _qui _se bat, dans ce décor si familier.

« Non… » Il laisse échapper un souffle étranglé. « … Non ! » Ça y est, il vient de reconnaître… Ce doit être une erreur. C'en est forcément une, parce qu'il n'est pas possible que… Mais lorsqu'un rire éclate juste à côté de lui, un rire à gorge déployée, rauque, bestial, avide… fou, un rire qu'il n'aurait jamais osé reconnaître auparavant, il comprend que l'horreur est bien réelle.

« C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? » La moquerie lancée sur un ton cruel lui fait l'effet d'un coup de massue. « Allons, dis-le ! Regarde… Tout ce que tu as toujours souhaité ! »

Saga pivote lentement vers sa gauche. L'autre le regarde, la tête légèrement penchée de côté, un air gouailleur plaqué sur le visage. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un mince sourire, découvrant des dents rougies, écho d'un regard dont le blanc a entièrement disparu sous un voile écarlate. Il secoue alors la tête, comme amusé. Et ce sont des mèches d'un gris fumé qui se répandent sur ses épaules.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu ne me reconnais pas… Dois-je me… vexer ? » La note est dangereusement basse tout à coup.

Le Pope fait un pas en arrière, les yeux dilatés. Cet homme, en face de lui… Il tourne la tête en tous sens mais ce sont les combats qui emplissent son champ visuel, _leurs _combats, les éclats des armures qui rutilent inexplicablement sous ce ciel totalement dépourvu d'astre lumineux, les coups échangés à une vitesse hallucinante, les arcanes meurtriers lancés à bout portant. Et l'autre qui tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, semble dans le même temps surveiller les affrontements, un rictus de satisfaction déformant ses traits acérés. _Une autre dimension… ! Ce ne peut être que…_

« Tss, tss… Comme c'est facile, laisse tomber son vis-à-vis avec commisération. Tu ne devrais pas douter : je suis toi.

- Non ! » Cette fois, Saga recula franchement, un bras tendu devant lui comme pour repousser cette vision insoutenable. « Ce n'est pas _mon _monde !

- Vraiment ? Et pourtant… » L'autre Pope, drapé dans de lourds tissus sombres et dont le cou est orné d'un riche pectoral, balaye la scène d'un geste : « Il s'agit bien là d'un de _tes _mondes. Tu ne le reconnais pas ?... Tu en es bien sûr ? »

Le bras de Saga est soudain emprisonné dans une poigne qu'il connaît bien, puisqu'il s'agit de la sienne. Et de fait, il sait qu'il ne peut pas lutter. Parce que cela reviendrait… Il secoue la tête, de nouveau, mais cela n'empêche pas son double de le traîner jusqu'au champ de bataille, de le coller à quelques centimètres de l'un des combattants :

« Et là, c'est plus clair ? »

Le Pope ne cherche même pas à se débattre, tant il est atrocement fasciné. Celui qu'il observe ne le voit pas, ne sent pas sa présence. C'est comme s'il le contemplait de très loin, tout en étant tout contre lui. Angelo. C'est Angelo qui se tient là et qui affronte Aiolia. Aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître, le corps des deux hommes est protégé par une armure en or, particulièrement couvrante. Les piques acérées qui ornent la tête du Cancer auraient dû griffer le visage de Saga mais elles ne font que le traverser, sans le blesser. Ce qui se passe, là, juste sous ses yeux… est un événement échappé du temps et de l'espace. Il aurait pu croire à une illusion – surtout avec celui qui continue à le maintenir fermement – mais… mais c'est impossible. Parce que le _masque _que porte ce Cancer-là sur son visage… Le Pope le reconnaît sans la moindre difficulté. Il l'a déjà vu. Une empreinte indélébile de colère, de frustration, de férocité et de haine, celle qu'Angelo a arborée des années durant, celle qui lui a dérobé la réalité, longtemps, peut-être… trop ?

Et juste là… Un peu plus loin, c'est Shaka. Qui combat contre Mü. Les yeux de la Vierge sont fermés, et la marque de sa divinité est bien présente sur son front lisse et hautain. Le Pope n'entend rien de ce qu'ils se disent, mais il lui semble que les deux hommes sont issus de deux mondes différents, en dépit de tout ce qui les unit, et que l'un d'entre eux… se trompe. Eux aussi combattent en armure. Et eux aussi… donnent l'impression de vouloir s'entretuer.

Cette certitude ramène son attention vers le Lion en qui il décèle un sentiment familier. Cette colère rentrée, cette sensation d'injustice que le grec porte tel un étendard… Saga est persuadé qu'elle a disparu, pourtant. Il s'en serait rendu compte dans le cas contraire… Non ? _Non, ce n'est pas le Aiolia que tu connais… Tu es en train de te laisser piéger ! _Par qui, c'est une question qu'il n'ose pas se poser lorsqu'il fouille la scène du regard à la recherche du Sagittaire.

« Tu as déjà oublié ? » De nouveau ce ricanement railleur tout contre son oreille. « Mais c'est toi qui l'as tué… »

Cette fois, Saga repousse sa Némésis avec suffisamment de violence pour qu'il se décroche de lui.

« Ça suffit ! Gronde-t-il. Tout ceci… n'est jamais arrivé. Et n'arrivera jamais !

- Faux. Encore et toujours faux. Vraiment, quelle facilité à se persuader de demi vérités… Je ne me connaissais pas ce talent. A moins que… ce ne soit une tare ? »

Un cri d'agonie transperce le voile transparent qui sépare les deux Saga du conflit et celui qui est auréolé du bleu de sa chevelure sursaute : c'est la voix de Milo.

« Ah, enfin !... J'ai bien cru que cet incapable de Camus n'allait jamais en venir à bout. Et il a fallu qu'il l'étrangle pour ça… Bon ! » Et l'autre de s'avancer tout en se frottant les mains de contentement. « Cette fois, on en a terminé. De toute manière… Le reste du monde ne nous a pas attendu, nous nous devons de l'honorer, n'est-ce pas ? » Saga, paralysé, dédaigne l'invite du geste qui se tend vers lui. _C'est un cauchemar… Un horrible cauchemar, par pitié, que quelqu'un me sorte de là…_

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas contempler le destin grandiose qui sera le tien ? S'étonne son double grisonnant. Tu as réussi, tu ne le vois donc pas ? A présent, tu es seul, le seul maître à bord. Le maître… du monde. »

Le paysage se modifie alors, très sensiblement. Le Sanctuaire s'étiole pour laisser la place… à une mappemonde curieusement en relief. Elle est trop grande pour que qui que ce soit puisse y distinguer le moindre détail et pourtant Saga voit se déployer sous ses yeux effarés les principales métropoles de la planète, en proie aux flammes et à la destruction, toutes sans la moindre exception.

« Dans quoi crois-tu donc marcher depuis tout à l'heure… ? » Un bref hoquet ironique échappe à l'autre Pope. « Vraiment, quel travail admirable, tu ne trouves pas ? »

_Cela ne s'est jamais passé, jamais. _L'aîné des jumeaux – des vrais – est en train de réfléchir à toute allure. Il ne peut pas nier que celui qui se dresse en face de lui… est bien lui, justement. Quoi que ce dernier en dise d'ailleurs, il doit forcément se trouver dans une dimension parallèle. Et ce n'est pas parce que ça se produit, là, ici et maintenant, que cela peut avoir la moindre influence sur son monde à lui. De plus, dans _son _univers, il y a son frère. Et ici… Il a beau chercher, pas trace de Kanon à l'horizon. Et rien que cette certitude confirme que…

« Oups, j'avais oublié ce… détail. » _Bon sang, il lit dans mes pensées !..._ Cette réflexion consternée fait évidemment sourire celui qu'elle concerne. « Pour parachever notre œuvre, il va falloir se débarrasser du gêneur. Ça ne va pas être facile… Il est plus fort que nous, tu sais ? Si tu ne me crois pas, regarde. »

Un autre lui ! Oh… L'espace vient d'être plié, sur ordre de l'autre Pope. Kanon – parce qu'il s'agit bien de lui – se profile au détour d'une circonvolution spatiale, son visage parfaitement identique à celui de Saga… mais déformé par la cupidité et l'ambition. En ce sens, ce Kanon ressemble bien plus à… l'autre. _Cette fois, c'est sûr, je suis vraiment seul… _Cette constatation porte en elle les germes de toutes les contradictions, mais Saga est bien trop sous le choc pour en prendre conscience. Et les mots que son double crachote dans son cou ne sont pas pour le rassurer :

« Remarque, on peut comprendre. Le jeter en prison n'a pas été la meilleure idée que nous ayons eue… Le tuer aurait constitué une option bien plus définitive. Mais… Tout le monde fait des erreurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Mon frère ne m'aurait jamais laissé, mon frère ne m'aurait jamais laissé, mon frère ne m'aurait jamais… _La litanie perdure et s'enfle jusqu'à recouvrir les mots perfides qui s'insinuent dans son cerveau_. Mais si, après tout, il n'est pas revenu… _

_- Parce que je ne suis pas allé le chercher !... _

_- S'il t'aimait, n'aurait-il pas pu prendre l'initiative ?... _

_- Je lui avais fait du mal… _

_- Et lui ? Ne t'en a-t-il pas fait en restant loin de toi, en te laissant tout seul, en cessant d'être là, pour toi, en toi ?... _

_- Il le fallait, il fallait que ça cesse…_

_- N'est-ce pas plutôt parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse de l'ombre…_

_- Non…_

_- … Comme il l'a toujours fait ? Le pouvoir a été tien, entièrement tien pendant des années, tu as failli réussir !_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…_

_- Oh si, oh que si et d'ailleurs… Regarde-les, encore une fois ! Tu les reconnais, n'est-ce pas… Ce sont bien eux, non ? Eux… Comme ils sont tout au fond d'eux-mêmes._

_- Ils ne sont pas ces gens-là !_

_- Tu mens ! Tu mens et tu le sais ! Ils sont ce que tu as fait d'eux !_

_- Jamais !_

_- Oh, pardon… Ils étaient déjà ainsi, tu n'as fait que les… utiliser._

_- Ça SUFFIT ! »_

Ce n'est pas une dimension. Les genoux de Saga vacillent et il se laisse tomber dans les cendres imbibées de sang. Cela n'est peut-être jamais arrivé… Mais cela _aurait pu _arriver. Le vaste champ des "possibles". Il baisse la tête, abattu. Devant lui, à demi enfoncé dans la poussière, le casque des Gémeaux le regarde. Comme la première fois. Le visage qui lui fait face porte un rictus redoutablement semblable à celui de son double qui le jauge avec mépris. Quant aux yeux métalliques, ils luisent de ce reflet rougeâtre et malsain, qu'il a eu l'occasion d'observer à plusieurs reprises dans le miroir, tout au long de sa vie d'adulte. Il aurait mauvaise grâce à refuser de voir l'évidence. Ces hommes là-bas, sont indubitablement ceux qu'il connaît. Ce ne sont pas quelques différences mineures – ce terme lui donne envie de se gifler – comme la mort d'Aioros, ou à l'inverse la survie d'Aphrodite qu'il voit là-bas, en train de planter une rose dans la nuque d'Aldébaran, qui vont changer quoi que ce soit. Cette… violence, cette fureur qui les anime, tous, sa propre ambition qui l'a dévoré et qui le dévore encore dans cet autre "possible", tout cela est atrocement réel.

« Et ça… » Reprend l'autre toujours aussi méprisant tout en appelant de nouveau d'un geste désinvolte la carte du monde qui s'en vient se planter sous le visage baissé de Saga. « … N'est que la résultante de _ça_. » Cette fois, c'est le Sanctuaire en cours de destruction qui se démultiplie, non par jeu de miroirs mais suivant un schéma de bourgeonnement ; il y en a bientôt des centaines, puis des milliers, loin, près, une fractale qui jamais ne cesse, reproduisant à l'infini les errements de l'âme humaine.

« Ils n'ont fait que prendre exemple. L'humanité calque son attitude sur celle de ceux qui la dirigent. Nous sommes le maître et ils sont nos dignes élèves. Et puis, très franchement… » Un petit rire suffisant s'en vient ponctuer la démonstration, insuffisant cependant à tirer Saga de son hébétement. « … Si ce n'est pas nous, d'autres s'en chargeront. On ne peut pas lutter contre sa nature profonde. La nôtre, la leur… Celles des hommes. Nul besoin de puissance pour satisfaire sa propre volonté.

- Saga, relève-toi ! »

L'ordre est si impérieux, si… évident que l'interpellé se redresse tel un ressort, bien malgré lui. Ce qui vient de le traverser ne lui appartient pas. Cela se situe au-dessus, bien loin au-dessus de lui. Un mouvement de surprise, doublé d'un juron, témoigne de la volte-face soudaine de son double. Devant Saga se dresse une femme inconnue, à la longue chevelure auburn, drapée dans un voile immaculé recouvert de place en place par des éléments en or. Elle est plus petite que lui, pourtant elle lui semble gigantesque. Et de son regard _pers_, elle le dévisage.

« N'écoute pas ses mensonges ! Ordonne-t-elle encore tout en capturant son attention. N'écoute pas _tes _mensonges ! Rien n'est inéluctable… »

Saga se rend alors compte qu'elle tient dans sa main droite une longue hampe sombre dont le sommet s'orne d'un cercle doré, comme animé d'un cosmos indépendant.

« Toute médaille possède son revers, toute situation son contraire. _Cela _aussi s'est produit. »

Et les multiples de l'espace de se contracter pour se racornir, avant de laisser la place à un autre Sanctuaire. Un autre ? Saga ne peut y croire tout à fait. C'est la même scène qui se reproduit, sauf que… Les issues des combats s'inversent, tout à coup. Et d'autres, des adolescents - des… gamins ! - se jettent dans la bataille, risquent leurs vies, la perdent, le sang et les larmes se mettent à couler jusqu'à ce que, subitement, le ciel sanguin se déchire de part en part, laissant apparaître un bleu d'une pureté limpide et… un soleil.

« Tu n'existes plus ! Hurle l'autre Pope. Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, plus personne ici bas ne croit en toi ! »

Les cris de son double résonnent à la perfection sous le crâne de Saga. Ce sont les siens. L'écho de ses convictions, de ses certitudes d'être maître de son existence, d'être un humain avant toute chose, d'être partie intégrante du monde dans lequel il vit, dans lequel il a toute liberté d'action. Lui non plus ne croit pas en cette apparition. Elle devient translucide… Sans toutefois se dissiper tout à fait. Une résolution ferme anime son visage aux traits grecs et racés.

« Tu as sans doute raison, laisse-t-elle tomber d'une voix triste et résignée. Cela fait longtemps que l'humanité ne fait plus appel à moi car elle est enfin devenue adulte. Mais… » Athéna se retourne vers Saga qui la contemple, hagard. « … Elle n'est pas à l'abri du doute. La seule chose qui peut l'aider dans de tels moments est l'espoir. C'est cela qui l'animait déjà il y a plus de deux mille ans, lorsqu'elle a sollicité mon aide. J'avais déjà compris, à l'époque, qu'elle s'affranchirait bientôt. Et elle ne m'a jamais déçue. Saga… Tu es à sa hauteur. Tu fais partie d'elle… »

La déesse lève alors son sceptre, avant de tendre son bras et de lancer de toutes ses forces vers l'autre Pope. Le _non ! _qu'il hurle à pleins poumons n'empêche pas l'arme de transpercer son torse, puis de se ficher dans son cœur. Celui de l'aîné des jumeaux cesse alors de battre, au même instant, et, suffoqué, il s'abat sur le sol, les doigts crispés sur sa poitrine dont il a l'impression qu'elle va exploser.

« … Comme elle fait partie de toi. »

Athéna a baissé les yeux pour le regarder. Il halète, son souffle lui manque, la douleur est insoutenable. S'il n'est pas déjà mort dans sa propre réalité, nul doute que c'est ce qui l'attend, ici et maintenant. Péniblement, il se dévisse le cou pour la regarder. Il a envie de lui dire, non, de lui affirmer qu'il ne croit pas en elle, qu'il n'y a jamais cru quoi qu'on ait pu lui raconter comme légendes diverses et variées, qu'il ne croit qu'en lui et en lui seul, et en son frère, et en Rachel et en ses camarades, ses compagnons, les amis qui sont chers à son cœur… Il la voit alors sourire. Un sourire large et chaleureux, un sourire qui lui donne soudain envie de pleurer.

Un battement de cœur se superpose au sien, inaudible d'abord, avant de s'enfler dans sa poitrine puis dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il relève cette dernière, c'est pour se rendre compte qu'Athéna a disparu. Autour de lui, les combats continuent, toujours les mêmes, mais il ne les entend ni ne les voit plus. Non, tout ce qu'il l'intéresse pour l'heure, c'est cette puissance tranquille qu'il sent descendre en lui, qui se superpose avec une exactitude parfaite sur celle qui l'a déserté. _Kanon ? _Il n'obtient aucune réponse ; c'est pourtant bien son frère dont il perçoit la présence par toutes les fibres de son corps. Cette sensation-là, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Alors qu'il se demande par quel miracle son jumeau a réussi à l'atteindre en ce lieu, il se rend compte avec stupéfaction que cette certitude, il la puise au creux de ses entrailles et qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de son frère. Comment et pourquoi, il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais tous et toutes sont là, avec lui. Rachel aussi. Surtout elle, car il a l'impression que c'est elle qui les tient réunis dans ses bras, pour qu'ils puissent se tenir à ses côtés. Il se demande si en se retournant… Non, ça serait idiot. Et de sourire en se demandant si cette pensée est la sienne, ou celle de Kanon.

Il tend ses bras devant lui ; ses mains ne tremblent plus. A bien y regarder, elles ont acquis une consistance différente, tout en demeurant ce qu'elles ont toujours été. Le bout des ses doigts vibrent de la présence de son cadet. Lorsqu'il les pose sur le casque, celui-ci émet une lueur brève, mais qui n'a plus rien à voir avec l'aura malsaine de tantôt. D'ailleurs – il ne l'a pas retouché pourtant – le visage qu'il lui oppose est l'autre, un peu triste, mais tellement plus "vrai"… Il n'a plus besoin de réfléchir, aussi l'enfile-t-il sur sa tête. Dualité… Le cosmos des Gémeaux se déploie dans la plaine désolée, d'un or pur, qui grandit, et grandit encore jusqu'à recouvrir plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Il enfle, se détord, se détend et brille. Bientôt les sombres nuées sont repoussées et la cendre s'élève sous l'effet de la chaleur de plus en plus forte. Elles se dispersent et sous ses pieds, Saga a la surprise de voir poindre un vert tendre, lequel se répand le long des traînées de cosmos.

Oui, les Portes condamnent l'humanité à ne vivre que selon ce qu'elle a de plus mauvais en elle, pour qu'elle s'autodétruise. Non pas que ces penchants néfastes puissent être annihilés ; mais pour être contrôlés, ils doivent être éprouvés. On ne combat bien que ce qu'on connaît. La Terre elle-même ne se laisse pas dominer par les hommes, tout simplement parce qu'elle leur a donné naissance. Parce que malgré tout le mal qu'ils peuvent lui faire, malgré toute la domination qu'ils se croient en droit d'exercer sur elle, ils savent. Ils savent que sans elle, ils ne sont rien. En cela les Portes détiennent une vérité. Mais ce n'est pas _la _vérité. L'humanité porte en elle sa chance. Celle d'intégrer ce qu'elle a de meilleur au côté de ce qu'elle a de pire. Celle de s'améliorer. Celle de vivre. Celle… d'espérer.

Ce monde ne sera pas celui des prochaines générations. La course du soleil a beau s'infléchir, et se diriger lentement vers des heures sombres, elle finit toujours par se redresser. Ce ne sera pas cette fois-ci qu'elle sombrera définitivement.

L'absence de vie se heurte à la lumière pleine et entière du cosmos des Gémeaux, nourri de celui des douze élémentaires. La nuit et l'obscurité se figent. Le temps commence à se compresser tandis que la multitude infinie des dimensions, des passés et des avenirs les superpose les uns aux autres. Entre les bras écartés de Saga, les univers se concentrent. Une telle puissance… Lui-même n'ose croire à ce qu'il est en train d'accomplir. Jamais auparavant, il n'a maîtrisé autant d'espace-temps grâce à sa seule énergie. Seule ? Vraiment ? La vibration s'accentue dans ses membres, son sang dans ses veines accélère encore un peu plus. A l'intérieur de son propre corps… Deux êtres se fondent soudain l'un dans l'autre. Si le Pope peut juguler les mondes, les superposer avec une facilité aussi déroutante, s'il parvient à les plier à sa volonté alors que jusqu'ici, il n'a fait que se servir d'eux dans les limites qu'ils daignent lui octroyer… c'est à son jumeau qu'il le doit. Ce double, ce reflet à la fois parfait et troublant qui vient de le rejoindre en cet ultime instant, présent malgré ce qui a failli – ce qui aurait pu – les séparer, les tuer à petit feu. Kanon l'a-il quitté ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde en réalité ? Si cela avait été le cas…_J'en serais mort_. Et surtout… Le Pope reporte son attention sur ses bras dont les muscles saillent, grotesques, sous les veines dilatées. Hallucination dûe à l'effort ou non, il a soudain la certitude de les voir se dédoubler, encore et encore. Et sa peau constellée de sueur et de sang se recouvre d'or.

Et eux. Il les sent, tous, lui accorder sans aucune réserve la moindre parcelle de leur cosmos, avec une confiance absolue. Il voit le monde, les mondes, leurs existences et leurs disparitions, le tout défilant à une allure folle dans son esprit, mais avec une clarté incroyablement nette. Il a accès à la Connaissance. Le plus grand des pouvoirs. Un tremblement le prend ; de fatigue, d'épuisement, mais aussi… de peur. Une crainte révérencielle qui lui ramène en mémoire le visage de celle dont la volonté si forte et la confiance si pleine l'ont ému, et l'ont sauvé de la folie. Ce savoir qu'il est en train d'acquérir, elle le possède. Elle l'a toujours possédé. Il est en train de devenir… son égal ? Trop séduisante tout à coup, cette idée l'effraie et il s'évertue à la chasser tandis que son corps faiblit quand soudain, une poussée ferme et rassurante l'aide à se redresser. Il n'y a personne d'autre pourtant… Cela vient de l'intérieur de lui. Ses pairs, mais aussi Rachel. Elle n'a pas menti ; elle ne l'a pas quitté, elle non plus. Et c'est dans ses voiles de Dothrakis qu'elle se matérialise dans son esprit, tout auréolée de son ascendance, sa voix se superposant une fois de plus à celles de ses prédécesseurs, jusqu'à s'accorder avec celle de Bias Dothrakis, premier du nom :

_« Les dieux… n'ont existé, et n'existent que pour palier les peurs de l'humanité. Ce que l'homme n'ose affronter en lui-même, il le réserve aux Dieux. Mais quelques-uns ont accepté de prendre à leur compte ce qu'ils sont, de le regarder en face, et de l'assumer. Il n'y a guère de différences entre les dieux et les hommes. A vrai dire… Il n'y en a aucune. Ce que tu sais, tu l'as toujours su. Fais-en bon usage… Saga… »_ La voix de la jeune femme redevient distincte, unique, et une infinie tendresse la teint lorsqu'elle murmure : _« Nous avons besoin de toi… J'ai besoin de toi. N'oublie pas… Tu as promis de rester avec moi, dans ce monde. Dans notre monde… »_

Alors les mains de Saga se rapprochent lentement l'une de l'autre, regroupant, enserrant l'infini pour le condenser. L'idée que son corps ne peut résister à une telle pression ne l'effleure pas ; il a compris, à présent que la cuirasse lumineuse des Gémeaux recouvre chacun de ses membres. Elle n'est pas tangible. Il voit sa propre peau à travers ses lignes pures et géométriques. Immatérielle elle est… mais aussi incroyablement solide.

La clé du monde et des temps… Entre ses mains, elle palpite d'énergie. L'objet irradie d'un halo platine, lequel s'enroule autour des arabesques, des creux et des courbes complexes et improbables qui le constituent. A vrai dire, cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à une clé, mais dans l'esprit du Pope, c'est ainsi qu'elle se présente, qu'elle se _nomme_, la définition qu'elle porte en elle depuis l'aube de l'univers. Née de rien, elle s'est nourrie du Tout, de la succession immuable des cycles et des saisons, de l'ouverture vers la vie et de la fermeture de la mort, elle est celle qui, avec sa jumelle, a lié et délié les époques et les existences. Elles sont deux… Le cœur de Saga fait un bond dans sa poitrine quand il comprend qu'à un autre niveau de conscience, son frère détient l'autre, celle qui là-bas, très loin de cet endroit, résonne avec celle qu'il tient à présent contre lui. Ce monde… Ce monde est celui qui ne doit pas vivre. Celui qui ne doit pas voir le jour se lever sur son horizon obscur. Celui qui doit être enfermé, à jamais. Son pouvoir est incommensurable, et le Pope le détient entre ses mains. De sa volonté dépendent les accès et les voies sans issue. Et à présent que la clé s'offre à lui, qu'elle se met à sa disposition, il sait pourquoi. Pourquoi elle est venue jusqu'à lui, témoignage du chemin parcouru, par lui et par les siens. Il n'en existe pas d'autre. Et ils – eux, mais aussi et surtout tous ceux et toutes celles qu'ils ont toujours eu pour mission de protéger – comprennent qu'ils l'ont méritée, avec une humilité respectueuse.

Il est temps de sceller leur destin.

Et lorsqu'il la vrille dans le sol à ses pieds, dans un geste unique et décidé, mu par une force inimaginable, tout ce qu'il a vu, senti, goûté, entendu et touché au cours des dernières minutes le submerge, reflue dans son corps, dans son esprit, brûlant ses nerfs, fondant ses muscles, le faisant disparaître d'un monde qui lui-même n'est déjà plus.

_Base américaine, 01h00, heure locale…_

L'obscurité était la plus complète. Non pas à cause de l'absence d'électricité – laquelle s'était carapatée depuis belle lurette dès que les secousses avaient commencé – mais bien parce qu'ils étaient ensevelis sous des montagnes de gravats. Ensevelis… mais vivants. Du moins ce fut la conviction qu'acquit Corman, alors qu'il tâtait ses bras, son visage et ses jambes avec précaution. A l'aveuglette, il tendit une main vers la gauche et ses doigts accrochèrent un tissu rêche qui lui échappa aussi sec.

« C'est terminé. » Entendit-il de l'autre côté. C'était la voix du chef de ses _invités_.

« Dans quel sens ? Demanda le Général, d'une voix un peu hésitante.

- On va le savoir tout de suite. Baissez la tête. »

A peine Corman se fut-il plié à cette sèche injonction qu'un puissant cône lumineux jaillit au-dessus d'eux, pulvérisant les blocs de béton puis la roche amoncelée au-dessus. Au lieu de retomber, l'ensemble des débris se mit à léviter et dans la soudaine lumière issue du cône, le général put constater que son interlocuteur avait non seulement déblayé un chemin vers une sortie potentielle, plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais aussi et surtout contenait d'une main ce qui menaçait de leur dégringoler dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?... » L'autre posa son regard délavé sur l'américain qui ravala sa salive devant son absence d'expressivité. « … La fin du monde ? »

Et tout la troupe de s'attaquer vaillamment et surtout… prestement à l'escalade du monceau rocheux, en vue d'atteindre la surface.

Un chaos magistral les y attendait. La salle la plus profonde de la base avait beau se situer à un peu plus de deux kilomètres du site des Portes, ce qui la surplombait relevait de la pire des situations catastrophe. Une première estimation de base qu'il faudrait sans aucun doute revoir à la hausse lorsqu'il ferait jour comprit Corman en contournant un énorme rocher. Les falaises, forgées par les eaux et le vent pendant des millions et des millions d'années, s'étaient pour la plupart d'entre elles effondrées sur elles-mêmes, laissant entrevoir sous la vive clarté lunaire les vallées voisines par-dessus l'amoncellement de leurs ruines. Le sol… Et bien s'il en restait un, il était de toute manière entièrement recouvert de roches éclatées, dont le grès pur luisait faiblement sous la lune.

Le général était désorienté et il y avait de quoi l'être : enfermé depuis plus de douze heures dans une salle aveugle, les sens brinquebalés par les séismes à répétition et puis cette explosion… Elle résonnait encore sous crâne, et n'avait cessé de le faire malgré le fracas des éboulements qu'ils avaient dû encaisser juste après. Les installations militaires étaient en grande partie détruites – du moins c'était ce qu'il pouvait supposer en l'absence de possibilité d'aller procéder à une quelconque inspection – et il en venait même à se demander si l'endroit était bien celui dans lequel il était censé se trouver. Ce fut le vrombissement des hélicoptères au loin qui la ramena à la réalité. Laquelle lui retomba dessus si lourdement que ses épaules se creusèrent. Comment imaginer que qui que ce fût ait pu survivre à _ça _? Il leva les yeux vers la nuit étoilée, dépourvue du moindre nuage. Tout semblait tout à coup si calme… si… silencieux. Pas le moindre souffle, pas le moindre bruit, rien qui eut pu témoigner d'un reste de vie aux alentours. Rien. Absolument… rien.

« Général ? » L'interpellé tourna un regard abattu vers l'homme aux cheveux argentés. « Nous y allons, reprit ce dernier d'une voix sans timbre.

- Vous allez… où ? » Corman avait écarté les bras, dans un geste d'impuissance, comme pour montrer à un aveugle ce qu'il ne pouvait voir. « Et pour quoi ? Pour… quoi… Il n'y a plus rien. Il ne peut plus rien y avoir. C'est fini, acheva-t-il sombrement.

- A votre guise. » Et l'homme de tourner les talons pour aller rejoindre ses acolytes.

Le général regarda sans vraiment les voir les silhouettes se regrouper, tandis que ses propres hommes, immobiles, l'observaient, attendant un ordre qui ne venait pas. Orwell lui-même se tenait, debout, à quelques mètres de lui, sans oser s'approcher. Et quoi ? Que pouvait-il bien faire, lui, le général qui avait bravé les ordres de sa hiérarchie en se croyant capable de porter secours à des êtres auxquels il était tellement inférieur ? Lui qui avait éprouvé pour la première fois de sa vie une peur au-delà de toute expression lorsque le monde s'était écroulé autour de lui ? Lui qui à présent mesurait l'ampleur de son inutilité. Coincé sous les gravats, il avait repris espoir, une heure durant, en pensant que ces hommes et ces femmes, si exceptionnels, si puissants, avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas comme lui. Parce qu'ils luttaient pour une cause qui, si elle le dépassait, le concernait tout autant qu'eux. Alors oui, le monde était toujours là. Ou du moins ce qu'il pouvait en voir pour le moment. Rien ne lui disait que là-bas, à des kilomètres de là, il subsistait encore une once d'humanité. Peut-être était-il l'un des derniers de son espèce ? Peut-être… avaient-ils échoué ? Tout le laissait à penser, malheureusement. Un tel cataclysme ne pouvait pas être synonyme de réussite. Alors… A quoi bon ?

« Mon Général… » La voix hésitante d'Orwell transperça le voile opaque de ses pensées, et il dut puiser dans les dernières ressources de sa carcasse soudain usée pour diriger son attention vers lui.

« Vous allez… - la jeune enseigne dodelina un instant avant de poursuivre - vous allez les laisser y aller seuls ?

- Qu'ils y aillent. » Corman haussa les épaules. « Que voulez-vous qu'ils trouvent ?

- Leurs corps, mon Général. Sauf votre respect, ce ne serait peut-être pas très correct de les leur… laisser, mon Général. Après tout… Ils ont fait ça pour nous. »

Dans l'obscurité, Corman distinguait mal les traits du jeune militaire. Mais sa voix qui tremblait, ça, il ne pouvait omettre de l'entendre. La jeunesse… Pétrie de douces illusions, celle d'un soldat qui à partir de ce jour pouvait sans doute dire adieu à sa toute fraîche carrière pour avoir voulu croire en un idéal et un général désabusé dans son genre. Allons donc, il lui devait bien ça.

Redressant les épaules, Corman héla ses hommes d'une voix forte :

« Vous tous ! Repartez à pied vers l'entrée de la base et voyez ce à quoi vous pouvez accéder. Si le tunnel d'accès est dégagé, utilisez les postes de secours pour appeler des renforts, ainsi que tous les engins de déblaiement disponibles. Exécution ! Quant à vous - il s'était retourné vers Orwell - empruntez-leur une radio et un GPS pour signaler notre position… Vous venez avec moi. »

« Vous avez changé d'avis, Général ?

- Comme si vous ne vous en doutiez pas. » Grommela Corman. En effet, les hommes en noir paraissaient les avoir attendus. Parce que si cela n'avait pas été le cas… Son petit doigt disait au général qu'il aurait eu bien des difficultés à les rattraper.

« Puis-je vous en demander la raison ? » Toujours ce ton doucereux et ironique, comme si l'homme connaissait par avance toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il lui posait… Le Général prit une inspiration qu'il voulait apaisante, avant de répondre calmement :

« N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez conseillé de _ne pas _vous faire confiance ? J'applique vos suggestions à la lettre. Et je n'oublie pas que si vous êtes là, c'est parce que je vous y ai autorisé.

- C'est un point de vue amusant, général. Vraiment très amusant. » Et l'autre de sourire avant de saisir fermement Corman par le bras, tandis que Orwell subissait le même sort de la part de l'un des deux autres étrangers. « Alors, si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Ce fut traînés à bout de bras, compressés par une vitesse invraisemblable et soumis à une alternance de pressions et de dépressions au gré des obstacles à franchir, que Corman et Orwell "suivirent". Le peu qu'ils parvinrent à distinguer le long de leur chemin – incroyablement court – était à l'aune du premier aperçu à la sortie de la base. Blocs énormes, déchiquetés, arrachés aux falaises, enchevêtrés les uns aux autres dans une obscurité qui les rendait encore plus imposants, encore plus… menaçants. Nulle part ne se voyait plus le moindre mètre carré de terrain dégagé, là où aurait pu se réfugier… un être vivant. Pourtant ce fut bien sur un sol vitrifié, dépourvu de tout débris, et doté d'une pente prononcée qui était tout sauf naturelle tant elle était lisse, que les deux militaires furent "libérés" sans ménagement.

« Vous reconnaissez ? » Demanda brièvement le chef du groupe. Corman hocha la tête en silence. En dépit du chaos environnant, il retrouvait quelques repères familiers, de ceux qu'il avait gravés dans sa mémoire au cours de ses longues, très longues séances de surveillance des Portes, avant que les caméras ne rendent l'âme. Ils se situaient pile à l'endroit où Elles se trouvaient. Ou du moins étaient _censées _se trouver. L'un des hommes leva une paume vers le ciel nocturne, et en son creux naquit sous les yeux des deux militaires fascinés une lueur blanchâtre mais particulièrement vive. Comme douée d'une vie propre, celle-ci s'éleva dans les airs où elle demeura suspendue.

« En effet… _C'était_ là. »

Si autour d'eux le terrain était relativement épargné, un amoncellement respectable de rochers de plusieurs tonnes chacun les séparait de la falaise la plus haute et la plus en aval du canyon. Celle au cœur de laquelle les Portes avaient vu le jour. Il n'en restait plus trace, sauf si la demi sphère de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de diamètre et presque autant de profondeur qui semblait avoir été creusée dans la roche par une louche gigantesque, était censée attester du contraire. Mais hormis cet artefact, tout sauf naturel, rien, absolument plus rien ne pouvait laisser croire qu'à peine quelques heures plus tôt s'était dressée là une chose issue d'une réalité absconse. Une chose "vivante". Une "chose" menaçante. Une "chose" qui devait être impérativement détruite.

« Ils ont réussi.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par "ils ont réussi" ? » L'autre jeta un coup d'œil pénétrant vers Corman :

« Ils Les ont détruites. Elles n'ont pas pu… s'ouvrir.

- Alors, ça veut dire que… ? »

Le Général n'eut pas besoin que qui que ce fût termine sa phrase. _Ils ont réussi_… Il n'y aurait pas de troisième guerre mondiale. Pas de destruction. Pas de massacre. Le monde allait continuer de tourner, tant bien que mal, tolérant encore les agitations, parfois dénuées de sens, de l'humanité à qui il offrait un refuge et la vie. Peu importe ce que les hommes en feraient… Ils venaient de gagner une deuxième chance. Corman allait vivre. Orwell allait vivre. Tous ceux et toutes celles qu'ils connaissaient allaient poursuivre leur existence. Tous ? Quatorze vies pour quelques milliards d'autres… Un poing féroce broya le cœur du militaire.

Pourtant, il ne les connaissait pas, ces gens-là. Il ne savait rien d'autre d'eux que ce que les dossiers froids et impersonnels de la CIA avaient bien voulu lui apprendre. A peine s'il leur avait parlé, s'il avait échangé avec eux, s'il se rappelait des inflexions de leurs voix. Les aurait-il croisés dans une rue qu'il... Non. Il crut manquer une inspiration alors que l'évidence s'imposait à lui. Non, il n'aurait pas pu les oublier. Même si cela n'aurait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Parce qu'on n'oublie pas de tels regards, droits et fiers, parce qu'on ne peut effacer de sa mémoire le courage et l'honneur que ces gens portent en eux, sur eux, tels les armures les plus solides. Parce qu'ils sont ce à quoi l'humanité tente d'aspirer depuis des milliers d'années, parce qu'ils sont... l'espoir?

C'était impossible… C'était injuste ! Tout ce que son éducation martiale avait forgé en lui, la nécessité qui faisait loi, la fin qui justifiait les moyens, les dommages… collatéraux, tout cela il se surprit à le rejeter et à l'honnir avec une violence qui le stupéfia. S'il était là, c'était bien parce qu'il avait déjà commencé à remettre ces acquis en cause, à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Parce qu'il lui était subitement devenu intolérable de mettre des vies dans la balance. Fussent-elles "menaçantes" pour les autorités dirigeant la planète. Et d'ailleurs comment cela était-ce possible ? Comment des gens qui venaient de les sauver tous pouvaient-ils représenter un danger ? Faux, tout était faux sur toute la ligne !

Lorsque Corman se retourna vers l'homme inconnu, il était grave, presque respectueux, mais étrangement dénué de cette crainte diffuse qui l'accompagnait depuis leur première rencontre :

« Vous m'avez dit… que vous pouviez les sauver.

- C'est vrai… mais je ne vous ai pas dit _pourquoi_. Ne voulez-vous donc pas le savoir ? »

Le Général hésita. Ces gens étaient comme ceux du Sanctuaire. Cela, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance, c'était un fait. Mais de nouveau la certitude que se tramait là un dessein qui le dépassait, et qui dépasserait sans aucun doute ses supérieurs, s'en vint le frapper ; et peu importait son opposition en l'occurrence. Aussi décida-t-il de s'en référer à ce que sa conscience et son cœur lui dictaient :

« Non. Faites-le, c'est tout. »

« Alexeï ! » Orwell sursauta, tout comme son supérieur.

« Quoi ?

- Viens voir ça, vite ! » Et le chef des étrangers de les planter là sous leurs yeux éberlués pour s'en aller rejoindre, suivi par son autre sbire, le second d'entre eux, perché sur un bloc de plusieurs tonnes qui surplombait l'espace pour l'heure invisible devant les Portes, ou plutôt ce qui en restait. Les deux militaires n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot mais ne purent s'empêcher de s'entreregarder. Alors cet homme… avait un nom ? Si elle ne suffit pas à rassurer tout à fait Corman, cette nouveauté eut le don de le raccrocher un peu plus vite à la réalité. Il avait fini par croire avoir sombré dans un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu. Or, tout à coup, ce simple nom conférait une forme d'humanité à ces êtres dont il commençait à se demander s'ils étaient vraiment… réels.

Sans se concerter, les deux américains entreprirent de gravir le monceau de rochers en vue de rejoindre les trois hommes. Concentrés sur leur ascension, ils ne percevaient que leurs voix :

« C'est incroyable, marmonna l'un d'eux. Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour.

- Moi non plus. A vrai dire, je n'y croyais pas vrai…

- Le Maître avait raison, trancha Alexeï. Il avait raison… depuis le début.

- Alors tu crois qu'on va pouvoir… ?

- Non, je ne crois pas… J'en suis certain. De toute manière… Le Maître ne leur laissera pas le choix. Ils seront obligés d'accéder à ses demandes.

- Et s'ils refusent ?

- Il semblerait qu'ils aient acquis le sens des responsabilités… » Corman, au moment où il agrippait la dernière arête minéral ponctuant le sommet du bloc esquissa une grimace en entendant le rire narquois d'Alexeï : « … Que crois-tu qu'ils vont faire lorsqu'ils vont se retrouver avec le poids du vrai monde sur les épaules ?

- Nous pourchasser. Et nous tuer. » Un silence poisseux tomba sur le petit groupe quand Corman et Orwell se rétablirent enfin à leurs côtés. Ce fut à peine si leur présence fut remarquée.

« Ils n'ont jamais réussi à nous éradiquer totalement. Et après nous, d'autres viendront. Encore et encore. Ils ne pourront pas aller éternellement à l'encontre de ce que doit être leur vraie place sur cette fichue planète. _Notre_ vraie place. »

Les deux militaires ne comprenaient pas un traître mot de ce qui se disait à quelques mètres d'eux et à vrai dire… Ils n'écoutaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas écouter alors que tous leurs autres sens étaient entièrement accaparés par la scène qui se dessinait sous leurs yeux.

La sphère de lumière qui les avait accompagnés jusque là s'était démultipliée en une dizaine d'autres, lesquelles flottaient en cercle au-dessus d'un espace entièrement et inexplicablement dégagé, la nuit repoussée au-dessus de cette voûte froide et artificielle.

Sous l'éclairage glacé, la plaine se déployait, entre le gris et le bleu minéral de la nuit pour aller mourir aux pieds de ce qu'avaient été les Portes. Le moindre rocher, le moindre monticule, la moindre poussière semblait avoir été vaporisé de cet espace rendu à sa plus simple expression. Il aurait pu sembler d'une uniformité désolée si des formes indéfinies ne le ponctuaient pas, çà et là, allongées sur le sol dépouillé. Et les deux militaires ne voyaient qu'elles. Ou plutôt... La myriade de reflets pâles et nacrés qui paraissaient en émaner, luisant doucement sous leurs regards.

Ils furent tirés de leur contemplation par un mouvement sur leur droite. Les trois hommes venaient de s'ébranler, et dévalaient les éboulis les uns après les autres, en direction de ce qui avait été le champ de bataille.

« Nous y sommes. Oui… Vous nous localisez ? Mon général… » Orwell éloigna la radio de sa bouche et poursuivit d'une voix basse. « Ils demandent si les hélicoptères peuvent nous rejoindre.

- Je… » Corman tourna un visage hagard vers son assistant. « Oui, je pense qu'ils vont pouvoir…

- Faites-les patienter encore… une bonne demi-heure, Général. » Alexeï avait fait volte-face à mi-pente et les observait : « Aucun d'entre nous ne souhaite être… compté au nombre des secouristes.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Je croyais que vous vouliez les aider. » Corman finit par hocher la tête en silence, au bout de quelques secondes. Orwell réenclencha la radio :

« Attendez… C'est le chaos ici. Nous vous cherchons un endroit pour atterrir. »

Lorsque les deux américains posèrent à leur tour le pied sur la vaste esplanade, Alexeï et ses hommes s'étaient déployés autour de l'un des corps recroquevillés sur le sol. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait disposer à se baisser pour lui porter secours.

« … la trouver ?

- La fille est une priorité. Pour le Maître. Si vous ne devez en choisir qu'un, débrouillez-vous pour…

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! » Corman, planté derrière l'homme aux cheveux argentés, l'apostrophait tout en essayant de contourner un de ses compagnons, pour s'approcher du corps. « Vous ne voyez pas que… »

Son indignation mourut dans sa gorge quand il se rendit compte que le sol était glissant. Le regard qu'il abaissa était inutile ; il savait déjà dans quoi il pataugeait. Sous cette lumière froide et artificielle, le sang se moirait de reflets violacés, voire bleuâtres. Et celui – ou celle – qui était allongé là paraissait flotter à la surface d'une mare obscure.

Orwell avait réussi à se glisser entre les deux autres et, un genou à terre, détaillait de plus près ce qu'ils avaient contemplé de loin sans être en mesure d'apposer une définition sur ce qu'ils avaient aperçu.

« C'est… » Un main suspendue au-dessus du corps, il balbutia : « C'est du métal !

- De l'or, plus précisément. »

Une sphère lumineuse, comme obéissant à un ordre muet, vint se positionner, nonchalante, pile au droit de l'attroupement. Elle révéla, avec une précision cruelle, la position fœtale du corps partiellement recouvert de cette étrange protection, les genoux ramenés sous le menton, les bras abandonnés dans une tentative avortée de futile protection. Le métal scintillait doucement, un mélange de soleil et de lune étroitement unis qui chiffonna les traits de Corman sans qu'il ne pût s'expliquer pourquoi.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de respect.

- D'une armure. Général… » Alexeï eut un geste bref de la main à destination de ses collatéraux qui reculèrent avant de se déployer sur la plaine. « … Je conçois que des explications soient nécessaires, et si je décide de vous les donner, je le ferai lorsque…

- Elle est brisée, n'est-ce pas ? » Orwell ne parvenait pas à décrocher le regard de ce que l'autre avait désigné comme étant une armure. Des ruptures brutales altéraient l'apparente unicité de cette enveloppe. Serpentant avec assez d'hétérogénéité et de désordre pour attester de leur anormalité, les fêlures et casses qui émaillaient la structure étaient plus que nombreuses : elles étaient innombrables. Et à vrai dire...

« Ce ne sont que des... morceaux. » Murmura-t-il encore.

Le corps n'était pas entièrement... protégé. Les jambes étaient nues, de même que les épaules. Seul le torse et une partie de la tête reposaient sous le métal. Sans avoir tout à fait conscience de son geste, le jeune soldat laissa retomber sa main… qu'il retira aussi sec, la paume en proie à une douleur intense :

« C'est brûlant ! Cet homme est en train de se… » Un violent coup de pied l'envoya valdinguer à plusieurs mètres de là et alors même que Corman, effaré, se tournait avec Alexeï, celui-ci vociféra :

« Qui ?! Qui vous a donné la permission de _la _toucher ! Vous n'êtes que… » Il prit une profonde inspiration qui eut le mérite de rabaisser le ton de sa voix, mais pas le mépris dissonant qui martela ses mots : « Vous n'êtes _rien_. Souvenez-vous en. »

Si le Général avait eu des velléités de rendre justice à sa jeune enseigne, il en fut pour ses frais. L'autre lui avait déjà tourné le dos et s'était penché sur le corps inanimé. Et quelque chose dans son attitude lui disait qu'il subirait le même sort, ou sans doute pire, que celui d'Orwell qui, péniblement, tentait plus loin de se relever.

« Attention ! » Le hurlement d'avertissement brisa le silence avec une telle brutalité que Corman eut l'impression d'être frappé au creux de l'estomac et tituba, à l'instant même où dans un fracas assourdissant, une vive lumière dorée et aveuglante se déployait depuis le fond du canyon. Alexeï, qui avait glissé une seconde plus tôt deux doigts sous la plaque incurvée de métal protégeant la joue de l'inconnu inconscient, achevait de la faire pivoter dans sa direction lorsqu'un violent choc électrique le projeta en arrière, contre Corman, sur lequel il s'écroula. Orwell, hébété, se tapit contre le sol, tandis que les deux autres hommes reculaient vers eux, en se protégeant le visage de leurs bras croisés. La température se mit à augmenter à une allure folle, l'aura éblouissante galopant de toutes parts jusqu'à les englober eux, et les sphères lumineuses devenues inutiles.

« Je vous en prie… »

Une voix ?

Un murmure, un souffle qui peinait à se distinguer dans le vacarme, lequel parut s'amoindrir, petit à petit.

« Je vous en supplie… »

Oui, une voix qui grelottait. Une voix brisée, cassée, piétinée qui tentait de s'élever envers et contre tout. Corman se redressa sur un coude, Alexeï était déjà à genoux, ses yeux exorbités dirigés vers l'aval du canyon, vers la béance de ce qu'avaient été les Portes. La vivacité de la lumière avait décru ; mais, chaude, brûlante, elle ondoyait dans l'atmosphère réduisant les corps à des ombres tremblotantes et imprécises. Et au cœur de cette fournaise, une autre ombre se dressait, avec peine. Elle vacillait, drapée dans la lueur éclatante, et ses contours scintillaient.

Bientôt, devant la retraite de la lumière laquelle se recroquevillait peu à peu, la nuit se referma sur la plaine. Seul subsista un puit clair et chatoyant d'or et de platine comme né du sol, environnant une silhouette menue et à genoux. Les bras légèrement écartés, elle semblait avoir posé ses mains sur deux corps allongés de part et d'autre. Les yeux plissés, Corman tentait de deviner son identité… Mais comment aurait-il pu y parvenir ? Du sang. Du sang recouvrait intégralement cette silhouette imprécise, son visage, ses membres, sa peau.

Alexeï avait fini par se relever, à l'instar de ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Mais ils demeuraient là, immobiles. Figés.

Un long gémissement jaillit d'une gorge meurtrie par les efforts, les cris, et le chagrin. Une tristesse infinie l'accompagnait. Une souffrance. Une agonie.

« Je vous en supplie… ! »

Une voix de femme ! Corman fit un pas en avant. Puis un autre. Il y avait tant… tant de douleur dans ces mots ! Ils le déchiraient tandis qu'elle les répétait, qu'il avançait, qu'elle les répétait, encore, et encore, et encore…

Lorsqu'il fut debout, au-dessus d'elle, le bout de ses semelles effleurant la frontière lumineuse qui l'en séparait, lorsqu'il baissa la tête pour regarder cette enveloppe de chair, blessée, tourmentée, torturée, pour apercevoir le corps de deux hommes dans le même état sans nom, il ne voulut pas tout d'abord. Il ne voulut pas… mais ne put rien faire d'autre. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que de se laisser harponner, saisir et envahir par les yeux de la femme.

« Je vous en supplie… Souffla-t-elle encore. Sauvez-les. »

Et les paupières ensanglantées se refermèrent sur des yeux où l'or liquide avait remplacé les larmes.


	48. Epilogue part I

**EPILOGUE – Partie I**

_31 Juillet 2004, Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

« … pour qu'à jamais, ici bas, tous se rappellent qu'ils n'ont pas sacrifié leur vie en vain. Leur existence a été riche ; ils ont voué leur force, leur courage et leur volonté à ce lieu et à l'humanité qu'ils ont contribué à sauver par leurs actions. Puisse le monde savoir un jour tout ce qu'il leur doit.

Qu'ils reposent en paix. »

Ethan fendit les rangs des chevaliers d'argent pour aller se positionner devant l'assemblée. Personne ne tenta de l'en empêcher. A ses pieds gisait un gigantesque bouquet de roses écarlates. Lorsqu'il se saisit de l'une d'entre elles, une épine blessa son pouce ; il ne prêta pas attention à la douleur, ni à la goutte de sang qui jaillit presque aussitôt. Seules les tombes et leurs plaques de marbre fraîchement gravées, dont les arêtes aigues frôlaient le bout de ses chaussures, capturaient son attention. Il se pencha sur celle qui était la plus à gauche et déposa la fleur en travers des lettres sombres. Ses premières larmes s'étaient évaporées sous le soleil cuisant qui rayonnait dans un ciel sans nuage. D'autres vinrent cependant suivre le chemin salé des premières, pour aller mourir sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se redressait tout en tâchant de raidir les épaules. Mais lorsqu'une main large et forte se posa sur sa tête, fourrageant dans sa chevelure rousse, il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses sanglots, qui résonnèrent, seuls, dans le silence.

Autour de lui cependant, une morne agitation gagna l'assistance, laquelle commença bientôt à converger vers les autres bouquets disséminés aux alentours. Les roses s'amoncelèrent peu à peu autour et sur les tombes, au fur et à mesure que chacun prenait un instant pour se recueillir avant de s'éloigner.

« Vous savez… fit le jeune garçon entre deux reniflements, il vous aimait vraiment.

- Je crois… Je crois que nous le savons. » Répondit la voix profonde du Pope vers qui l'adolescent releva ses yeux encore humides. Il était encore bien pâle put constater Saga, qui laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à l'épaule d'Ethan pour la serrer brièvement, avant de la laisser retomber.

« C'est bien que tu sois venu, mais tu dois retourner te reposer. Tu n'es pas encore remis. »

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre, le jumeau. Celui qui n'avait pas desserré les dents et qui demeurait le regard rivé sur la tombe d'Andreas Antinaïkos.

« Oui, Seigneur Pope, vous avez raison. » Finit par répondre l'adolescent, avant de se détourner, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à emboîter le pas aux autres apprentis, il fut arrêté de nouveau par cette même voix, soudain rauque dans son dos :

« Ethan… Je n'ai pas oublié ce que je t'ai promis. » Et Saga eut la satisfaction de voir le garçon sourire tandis qu'il se retournait une dernière fois.

« Rachel ? » Environnée d'une lueur dorée qui ne devait en rien à son cosmos, la Dothrakis était agenouillée devant la plaque portant le nom de Nathan, le bout de ses doigts posés sur le cercle gravé dans la pierre, reproduisant le tatouage que son père avait arboré toute sa vie à son poignet. Le sien, à elle, n'avait pas réapparu, définitivement occulté par un bracelet d'or incrusté dans sa chair. Il ne la faisait plus souffrir ; et quand bien même ce serait le cas, elle n'était pas sûre de s'en apercevoir. Pas dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« Il est temps. » La présence de Mü, au-dessus d'elle, se doubla bientôt d'une sensation de flottement tandis qu'elle s'élevait au-dessus du sol, toujours enfermée dans l'aura protectrice du Bélier. Juste avant qu'il ne la téléporte, le regard de la jeune femme croisa celui de son compagnon, qui le soutint, avec tendresse et gravité. Lorsqu'elle hocha la tête devant ses encouragements muets, il put voir qu'elle avait pleuré, elle aussi, en silence. Peut-être pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois. C'était bon signe. Toujours mentalement, il lui promit de se rendre à son chevet, lorsque la journée serait achevée. Elle sut alors qu'il s'endormirait, comme souvent, dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Elle ne fit qu'esquisser un geste d'au revoir, avant que sa présence ne disparaisse de l'île.

« J'ai l'impression d'assister à une… répétition. » Commenta Dôkho d'une voix rendue grêle par l'âge qui l'avait rattrapé. Le bord de ses paupières était rougi, mais tristesse ou vieillesse, nul n'aurait su à quoi l'imputer. Sans un mot, l'atlante lui tendit la canne que son alter ego de la Balance, reconnaissant, saisit entre ses doigts noueux pour s'y appuyer.

« Je n'aurais pas pensé, cependant, qu'il fut si dur de voir partir ceux à qui on n'a pas eu le temps de dire au revoir.

- Eux l'ont fait, à leur manière. » Le Sagittaire avait saisi le bras libre du vieil homme par le coude, et le soutint tandis qu'ensemble, ils descendaient les quelques marches millénaires menant vers la sortie du cimetière.

« Tu as l'air de t'être bien remis, Aioros.

- Je n'étais pas parmi ceux qui étaient le plus à plaindre. »

Effectivement, le grec marchait et bougeait sans effort apparent, bien que son aura, habituellement si intense que tous la percevaient dans son sillage, apparaissait inexplicablement en berne. Aioros en avait pleinement conscience ; les quelques tentatives de montée en puissance qu'il avait effectuées en privé s'étaient soldées par des échecs. Pour le moment, du moins il l'espérait, d'autant plus qu'il savait ne pas être le seul dans cette situation. Tous avaient brûlé leur cosmos bien au-delà des limites concevables. Celui-ci avait beau être indéfectiblement attaché à chacun d'entre eux, il se nourrissait aussi de ceux qui le maîtrisaient. Et si certains corps avaient été moins meurtris que d'autres, l'épuisement, lui, avait été général. Difficile pour la plupart de s'extirper de cette somnolence quasi permanente, de cet engourdissement des membres et de l'esprit qui les avaient laissés plus faibles que des nouveaux-nés. Ils commençaient à peine à relever la tête, assez du moins pour se retrouver autour de cette cérémonie. Ce qui était une bonne chose, ainsi qu'Aioros tenait à s'en persuader.

« Vous croyez qu'ils m'en voudraient si je ne m'agenouille pas ?

- Je doute fort que tu l'aurais fait, même si tu avais pu, rétorqua Saga, sibyllin, à l'attention du Cancer qui, en équilibre sur sa jambe valide, crochetait l'autre sur la poignée de sa béquille.

- Un point pour toi. Tu as du feu ? » Angelo se démancha le cou pour que l'extrémité de sa cigarette s'embrase à la flamme que lui présentait le Pope avant de se reculer et observer les tombes une dernière fois.

« C'était un sacré numéro, votre père, lâcha l'italien en guise d'épitaphe. Il ne faisait rien à moitié, hein…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Angelo jeta un œil à Kanon, toujours silencieux et raide dans le corset qui immobilisait sa colonne vertébrale. Le cadet des jumeaux était passé très près de la catastrophe, et sans pouvoir s'expliquer comment, le Cancer comprenait qu'en cet instant, Kanon envisageait que son propre nom aurait pu orner une plaque de marbre supplémentaire. Et que Saga serait seul à se recueillir.

Cette réflexion ne lui appartenait pas, se rendit-il compte avec une certaine gêne… qui n'avait cependant plus rien à voir avec celle, étouffante, qui les avait submergés quelques semaines plus tôt.

Se retrouver du jour au lendemain totalement inondé par les pensées des autres, des plus anodines au plus déroutantes voire intimes, avait quelque chose de… terrorisant. Ne plus s'entendre réfléchir, ne plus savoir où situer ses propres limites et celles des autres, sentir, percevoir, comprendre, analyser… mais pas selon ses propres critères, en gros de quoi devenir dingue et souhaiter être mort. Enfin, peut-être pas jusque là… mais pas loin. Ce déferlement s'était régulé de lui-même cependant ; chacun en ayant été affecté, très vite la discipline de soi avait repris le dessus pour tâcher de contenir ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Ce qui avait été un raz-de-marée furieux s'était mué en un ressac paisible, mais en apparence seulement. Il suffisait que l'un ou l'autre soit en proie à un sentiment difficilement contrôlable pour que ceux qui l'entouraient en soient éclaboussés. Comment en cet instant précis.

Le Cancer prit une inspiration. Il ne pouvait nier que le nombre de tombes aurait pu être singulièrement revu à la hausse. Et le discours cérémonieux de Shaka beaucoup plus long. La Vierge qui justement se rapprochait de leur groupe réduit, tout en portant deux paquets circulaires posés l'un sur l'autre.

« On se rejoint chez Mü ? » Fit-il, après une hésitation devant le recueillement apparent de Kanon. Saga hocha sèchement la tête pour signifier son accord tandis qu'Angelo pestait :

« Ben voyons. Le temps que j'arrive…

- On t'attendra. »

Non seulement l'indien avait répondu gentiment, mais avec un sourire en prime. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère, si bien que le Cancer le lui rendit bon gré mal gré, cigarette coincée au coin des lèvres.

« Vous permettez que je me joigne à vous ?

- Vu que madame a failli y laisser sa peau, elle a plutôt intérêt, oui.

- Tu comptes passer le réveillon là-dessus aussi, ou je peux espérer une trêve ? »

Seul un grognement indistinct répondit au chevalier de l'Aigle, laquelle se tourna vers le Pope :

« Avec plaisir, Marine, répondit ce dernier, tout en se départant quelque peu de sa crispation. Tu as été la dernière à parler à notre père et… nous te devons beaucoup, autant qu'à lui et à Nathan. » Elle haussa les épaules, sans parvenir à dissimuler tout à fait sa gêne :

« Andreas est allé jusqu'au bout de ses forces et en ce sens, ses actes ont bien plus de poids que les miens, tout comme ceux d'Ethan d'ailleurs… Il n'a pas hésité à mettre sa vie en jeu, ce gamin. Moi… »

La main d'Angelo qui se referma sur son poignet l'interrompit. Elle sentit le bout de ses doigts effleurer, caresser la cicatrice encore sensible qui courait le long de son avant-bras.

« Tu aurais pu y passer, toi aussi, bougonna l'italien. Ça a été moins une.

- On va dire que… Heureusement que tout le monde était à l'heure ? » Le Cancer ne résista pas au sourire moqueur de sa compagne et, se penchant vers elle, l'embrassa furtivement sous l'oreille, entre deux boucles rousses, avant de la lâcher :

« Bon, allez, je suis peut-être cassé de partout, mais c'est pas une raison pour me servir de déambulateur. File rejoindre les autres, j'arrive. »

Inutile d'insister, elle le savait. Il râlait déjà suffisamment de se sentir diminué… Elle emboîta le pas au Pope et à la Vierge qui, déjà, avaient commencé à s'éloigner. Kanon demeura un instant en arrière, aux côtés d'Angelo qui, pensivement, jetait aux stèles un dernier regard.

« Ça aurait pu être pire. » Laissa-t-il tomber dans le silence. Le cadet des jumeaux hocha la tête, lentement.

* * *

Le chemin de Marine bifurqua lorsqu'elle aperçut Shura et Aiolia en train de discuter à la limite du large parvis qui bordait la montée des douze temples, ou plutôt de ce qui en restait. L'esplanade elle-même n'avait plus grand-chose d'horizontal, crevassée et soulevée comme elle l'avait été quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle louvoya avec précaution entre des fûts de dorienne récemment éboulés avant de les rejoindre. Le bras en écharpe, le Capricorne écoutait le Lion momifié qui lui faisait face. Le tableau n'avait rien de très réjouissant, se fit-elle comme réflexion tandis qu'elle parvenait à leur hauteur. Si le visage d'Aiolia avait été relativement épargné en dépit de son crâne rasé qui laissait apparaître çà et là quelques plaques rougeâtres à peine cicatrisées, il n'en était rien du reste. Ses bras, laissés nus par le tee-shirt qu'il portait étaient enveloppés de bandelettes, il n'y avait guère besoin de faire appel à une imagination débordante pour se douter qu'il en était de même partout ailleurs sur son corps. Le grec égrenait ses séjours à l'hôpital au rythme de ses greffes de peau, et si les choses s'amélioraient petit à petit, il était encore loin d'en avoir terminé. Les marques demeureraient, à vie. En un sens, Aiolia s'était émancipé de son aîné, pour mieux encore lui ressembler, tous deux à présent mutilés à cause de cette volonté inébranlable qui n'avait jamais eu de cesse de les animer. Le Lion en avait-il conscience ? Dans tous les cas, il semblait, malgré sa fatigue compréhensible, accepter son sort avec philosophie. Le sourire qu'il affichait n'avait rien d'une façade, et était aussi lumineux et franc qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être planqué à l'ombre, toi, au lieu de rester en plein soleil ? Le gourmanda Marine. Si Jane apprend ça, tu vas avoir des problèmes…

- Mais tu ne lui diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? » Aiolia avait répondu du tac au tac, sans se départir de son sourire, avant de rajouter, avec une grimace et un coup d'œil en direction du ciel : « Mais j'admets que ça commence à chauffer… J'y vais. » Et de galoper sur le parvis, a priori nullement gêné par les bandages qui enserraient ses jambes.

« Je crois qu'il n'attendra pas le bon vouloir des médecins pour reprendre sa place ici, commenta l'espagnol en le regardant s'éloigner, un pâle sourire sur son visage fatigué.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui puisse stopper Aiolia, c'est vrai. Shura… » Elle s'était retournée pour faire face au Capricorne, accrochant son regard étroit et sombre au passage. « … Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier.

- Pour ?

- Tu _lui_ as sauvé la vie. » Il porta à ses lèvres la cigarette qui se consumait entre ses doigts et son "_Pas de quoi"_ jaillit en même temps qu'une bouffée bleutée qui alla se dissiper dans l'air brûlant.

« Tu aurais pu mourir, objecta la jeune femme qui scrutait toujours les traits acérés et impavides de l'espagnol. Tu as pris un _énorme _risque.

- Je pourrais t'en dire autant.

- Pour les mêmes raisons ? »

Touché. Lorsqu'elle le vit se raidir, ses mâchoires se crisper et sa cigarette se tordre entre ses dents soudain serrées, elle en vint à regretter presque immédiatement la question qu'elle venait de poser. La réponse, qui jusqu'ici demeurait encore imprécise et vague, teintée d'incertitudes et d'hypothèses, venait de trouver là une consistance dont elle se rendait compte qu'au final… Elle s'en serait bien passée. Mais à présent qu'elle y était…

« Moi, je pouvais prendre ce risque. Pas toi, martela-t-elle. Si en le sauvant, tu avais perdu la vie, tout ce qui a été fait ici, Andreas, Ethan, moi… Tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Tu n'avais pas le droit.

- La question ne se pose plus, Marine. » Il avait repris la maîtrise de lui-même et s'était détendu aussi vite qu'il s'était crispé ; seul son visage s'était imperceptiblement fermé.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre. »

Oh, non, pas si sûre _du tout_. Parce que ce qu'elle constatait depuis plusieurs semaines n'avait rien de très rassurant. Si l'inverse avait dû se produire… Les cauchemars réveillaient Angelo toutes les nuits, ou presque. Et s'il ne les lui racontait qu'avec le minimum syndical de détails, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à percevoir sa nervosité lorsqu'ils étaient repartis sur Paris, son inquiétude, vis-à-vis de l'ensemble de ses compagnons qu'il laissait derrière lui, et de l'un d'entre eux, en particulier. Ce qu'elle comprenait cependant ; il ne le lui avait pas clairement avoué, mais il était évident que son italien de compagnon se sentait coupable. Normal. Logique. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était l'attitude de Shura qui donnait peu de nouvelles. Qui agissait comme s'il voulait… se faire oublier d'Angelo.

« Pourtant… J'insiste. » Le Capricorne la contemplait, toujours avec cet air impassible, mais elle eut la certitude soudaine qu'il connaissait la teneur exacte de chacune de ses pensées et qu'il avait suivi – compris – son raisonnement.

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Rien de tout cela n'a plus la moindre importance. Je n'ai fait que tenir une promesse, et permettre à Angelo de tenir la sienne. Rien de plus.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? » Les coins des lèvres de l'espagnol s'étirèrent, et il baissa les yeux un instant, avant de les relever sur Marine :

« Occupe-toi de lui. Il en a assez bavé comme ça, et il mérite de mener une vie normale. Il t'aime, alors… Fais en sorte qu'il ne le regrette jamais. »

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un conseil, mais la rousse ne put s'empêcher d'y déceler une sorte… d'avertissement. Nulle agressivité dans le ton pourtant, toutefois elle comprenait confusément que Shura, consciemment ou inconsciemment, s'instaurait gardien de cet ami qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre de son propre chef. Il lui confiait Angelo et pour sa part, décidait de le libérer d'une culpabilité qu'il serait dorénavant seul à endosser.

« De quoi vous causez, tous les deux ? » La voix éraillée du Cancer fit sursauter Marine alors que Shura répondait déjà en toute simplicité, l'ayant vu arriver en clopinant, dans le dos de la jeune femme :

« De toi, évidemment.

- J'aime quand tu me rappelles que je suis le centre du monde… » L'italien avait éclaté de rire et s'était appuyé sur l'épaule valide de son alter ego : « Je crève la dalle. On y va ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu aimes le gâteau au son, je ne te croirais pas.

- Je suis prêt à bouffer n'importe quoi pourvu que ça me remplisse l'estomac.

- Alors, tu ne devrais pas être déçu ! » Et les deux hommes de s'acheminer bon an mal an vers le temple du Bélier qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, sous les yeux de Marine, partagée entre l'indulgence, la tendresse et une angoisse qu'elle aurait été bien en peine de définir.

* * *

« J'accepte ton présent. Partageons-le sans colère et sans haine, en mémoire de ceux qui sont partis. »

Kanon avait répété à la suite de son aîné les paroles rituelles, tandis que Shaka lui donnait l'accolade. Les premiers mots qu'il prononçait de la journée, et Saga sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder son frère pour savoir qu'il n'avait manqué à ce dernier que ce simple instant pour qu'il prenne enfin conscience que le présent était parfaitement réel. Le Pope n'avait eu aucun mal à suivre les méandres de l'imagination de son cadet, décidément bien plus fertile que la sienne, tout au long de la journée, et le voir s'abîmer dans des réflexions aussi sombres et pessimistes l'avait inquiété. Comme si son jumeau n'avait déjà pas assez de soucis… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se complaise en sus à imaginer des scénarios qui ne s'étaient pas concrétisés et qui n'avaient désormais plus aucune chance de se produire ? Quant à leur père… Saga chassa son image de ses pensées. Les jumeaux avaient eu plus d'un mois pour y réfléchir. Pour en discuter. Pour… comprendre. Quant à faire leur deuil… Alors qu'ils pensaient l'avoir fait vingt ans plus tôt, ils se rendaient compte, ensemble, que quelque chose leur avait manqué, alors. Et cette chose, ils osaient à peine s'avouer qu'ils regrettaient de ne pas avoir pu la mener jusqu'au bout, cette fois. Aujourd'hui était un premier pas.

Ce jour-là, ils participèrent au repas traditionnel du deuil, en partageant les gâteaux au son que l'indien avait apportés. Tous. Aldébaran eut droit à la plus grosse part parce que, du point de vue du Lion et du Cancer, il devait absolument remplumer son imposante carcasse qui avait singulièrement fondu. Thétis fut servie comme une princesse par Kanon dont les mouvements d'une raideur maladroite réussirent à la faire rire, elle qui, de sa propre initiative, se tenait loin de ses alter ego par peur de leur faire du mal. Non, elle ne souriait plus très souvent, la belle suédoise, et cela manquait à chacun, et bien plus encore à celui qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore poser sur elle.

Saga grignota sa propre part sans la terminer, mais en chipa une supplémentaire, destinée à Rachel. Camus ne le montra pas, mais fut soulagé de voir Aiolia engloutir la sienne, jugeant qu'un bon appétit était synonyme de bonne santé, quand bien même le Verseau tâchait d'éviter d'observer le Lion un peu trop longtemps. Lorsqu'il le faisait, il avait l'impression tenace que tout le monde en faisait de même à son égard, comme pour l'accuser. Une vue de l'esprit on ne peut plus erronée d'un point de vue objectif, son pragmatisme assorti de la perception des cosmos de ses compagnons le lui confirmaient en permanence, mais enfin… Elle était tenace.

Aussi il préférait reporter son attention sur Milo qui rivalisait d'humour et d'ironie avec Angelo, maintenant ainsi loin de leur groupe, les nuages sombres qui n'auraient eu aucune difficulté à s'amonceler au-dessus de leurs têtes en cette journée du souvenir. Le Pope avait décrété ne pas vouloir baigner dans une ambiance morose ; après tout, c'était la première fois, depuis de longues semaines, qu'ils parvenaient à se retrouver tous ensemble. Bien sûr les circonstances ne respiraient pas la joie de vivre, mais vivre, c'était justement ce qu'ils étaient censés faire à partir de maintenant. Si Nathan et Andreas s'étaient sacrifiés, ce n'était certainement pas – entre autres considérations comme Saga avait décidé de les en soupçonner, et il n'était pas le seul – pour les voir se lamenter sur le sort des disparus. Et puis, se dit le Verseau tout en se resservant une bière, faire râler une dernière fois le vieil Andreas - qui avait si bien tenté de les retourner contre leur Pope - devant cette débauche de bonne humeur, fut-elle forcée, avait un petit arrière-goût revanchard pas tout à fait désagréable.

Le Scorpion n'hésitait pas à sourire largement en dépit des quelques dents qui lui manquaient et qui n'avaient pas encore été remplacées. Pas une seule fois, depuis plusieurs semaines, le grec ne s'était laissé aller au moindre vague à l'âme. Il avait minimisé les séquelles des uns et des autres avec une gentillesse et un charme qui avaient souvent contribué à rasséréner les plus atteints d'entre eux. Il s'était montré joyeux, avenant, et si Aiolia avait aussi bien repris pied, c'était en grande partie grâce à son vieil ami d'enfance qui ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde. Oui, Milo avait réalisé ce que Camus avait été incapable ne serait-ce que d'amorcer. De la part de quelqu'un d'autre, le Verseau aurait peut-être mal accepté de se voir substitué auprès de celui dont il n'avait pas pu sauvegarder l'intégrité physique ; mais de la part de celui qu'il ne perdrait plus, c'était un véritable cadeau. Ils n'en avaient pourtant pas réellement discuté ; mais au travers de Milo, Camus avait l'impression de donner un peu de lui-même. Aiolia le ressentait-il ? Possible, tant le Lion faisait tout pour tranquilliser le Verseau.

Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu besoin qu'Aiolia le lui dise clairement ; inutile lorsque les esprits demeuraient ouverts les uns aux autres, de façon quasi permanente. Nulle ombre n'entachait l'amitié que lui portait le Lion, nul reproche, et nulle incompréhension. Oui, de ce point de vue, Camus pouvait être rassuré, définitivement.

Mais… Tant bien que mal, et avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, il redressa ses barrières mentales. Il le faisait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Milo ne semblait pas s'en formaliser – si tant était que le Scorpion s'en rende compte ce dont le Verseau doutait parfois – bien que tôt ou tard, avec l'habitude qu'ils avaient prise tous les deux, à savoir celle de communiquer en silence, le grec finirait par prendre conscience que son ami et amant se coupait volontairement de lui.

L'avenir… A présent, plus le moindre doute ne subsistait. Tous survivraient, sans plus de risque de succomber à un quelconque coup du sort. Dans cette logique, Dôkho les quitterait certainement le premier, mais cette idée, bien qu'empreinte d'une douleur aussi prémonitoire que diffuse, était tempérée par la sérénité du premier concerné. La Balance n'avait pas peur ; et cette confiance qu'il éprouvait, il la communiquait si bien à ses jeunes alter ego que ceux-ci étaient bien incapables de la pervertir par une tristesse anticipative.

De fait… Ils resteraient, eux. Et au vu du nombre d'années plutôt conséquent qu'il leur restait à vivre, Camus ne pouvait se défendre de bouffées d'angoisse qu'il était bien en peine de contrôler. _Et maintenant ?_ Cette question, elle ne cessait de tournoyer dans son bocal à pensées, pervertissant jusqu'à l'instant présent, fût-il agréable. Et il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'isoler pour ne pas mentir, une fois de trop.

Le Verseau considérait son avenir avec une circonspection à l'aune de la dépravation qui avait rythmé son passé. Lui était-il réellement possible d'effacer ce qu'il avait fait ? Ses actes n'avaient-ils pas irrémédiablement contribué à forger l'homme qu'il était ? Celui-ci pourrait-il continuer à exister s'il niait ce qui l'avait "construit" ? Pourrait-il seulement se reconnaître dans l'existence qu'il s'apprêtait à mener, aux côtés de celui qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'espérer ?... Camus plongea le nez dans sa bière, pour tenter d'y noyer le mal de tête naissant qu'il sentait battre à la base de son crâne. _Si Milo entend ça, il me tue. Mais… Et si c'était moi qui le tuais parce que je ne serai jamais à la hauteur ?_

Il avala de travers lorsque la main du Scorpion se posa sur son épaule, chaude et nerveuse à travers sa fine chemisette de lin. _Paix _semblaient dire ces doigts fermement agrippés à son épaule. Une pensée élémentaire, détachée du flot incessant dans lequel ils baignaient tous et dont le Verseau aurait eu quelques difficultés à identifier l'auteur, parut s'égarer dans l'esprit du français. Une locution latine… Carpe diem. Camus eut un sourire, destiné à personne en particulier, peut-être juste à lui-même. Allons donc… Pourquoi pas ? Demain… On verrait bien.

_1__er__ août 2004, hôpital d'Athènes, Grèce…_

Ses rêves étaient devenus dorés. Luminescents étaient les paysages, éblouissantes les silhouettes, aveuglants les visages. A tel point qu'elle peinait à reconnaître tous ceux qui apparaissaient tour à tour dans ses songes. Cela la paniquait. Et l'éveillait invariablement, comme en cet instant, où ses paupières frémirent avant de s'écarquiller sur la pénombre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Ses bras tremblaient le long de son corps. Encore cette sensation de brûlure qui naissait de l'extrémité de ses doigts pour remonter jusqu'à ses coudes puis ses épaules… Une sensation fantôme comme elle avait appris à la reconnaître et à la comprendre. Mais savoir n'était pas suffisant pour que l'héritière Dothrakis se débarrasse de cette douleur diffuse qui, chaque nuit, revenait la hanter.

Péniblement, sa tête pivota sur l'oreiller. Saga était resté, comme elle s'y était attendue. Endormi sur un fauteuil, dans une position improbable qui lui vaudrait quelques ennuis cervicaux au petit matin, il ronflait doucement, le visage rejeté vers le plafond. Un sourire attendri détendit ses lèvres sèches, avant que son regard ne tombe sur la tablette qui jouxtait son lit. Là, un verre plein d'eau fraîche, tentateur, et une part de gâteau, à peine entamée. Elle n'avait pas pu.

Rien à voir pourtant avec la tombe de son père sur laquelle elle s'était recueillie la veille ; en quittant le Sanctuaire, avant le solstice d'été, elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas vivant. Cette certitude s'était à ce point chevillée à son esprit, que le sacrifice de Nathan lui était apparu sur l'instant comme une conséquence logique de cette absolue conviction. Ce n'était qu'après, bien plus tard, qu'elle avait enfin pris la mesure de cet acte définitif. A ce moment-là, elle lui avait réellement dit au revoir, dans le secret de son propre cœur. La cérémonie de la veille n'avait fait que proclamer officiellement la fin de son deuil.

Ce n'était pas non plus l'appétit qui lui manquait, bien au contraire. La faim était devenue une compagne permanente et exigeante qu'elle ne pouvait satisfaire, et pour cause : son estomac refusait toute nourriture. Et le gâteau au son n'avait pas fait exception. Elle soupira discrètement en le regardant, mais son bras se contenta de l'effort minimal, pour n'attraper que le verre d'eau.

Dans la pâleur de la lune qui filtrait au travers des stores, elle entraperçut son poignet gauche. L'or était là, luisant, vivant, et cerclait une pauvre chose squelettique qui avait eu auparavant assez de force pour briser une nuque d'un seul geste. Elle pesta en silence tandis qu'elle tendait son cou décharné pour tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide rafraîchissant. Il ne serait pas dit que son esprit, qui s'était débarrassé de son enveloppe charnelle pour remplir son office, serait plus fort que sa propre volonté.

Il l'avait déjà trahie ce jour-là, en l'obligeant à accepter l'intervention de ces silhouettes sombres et menaçantes, pour la sauver, elle, et ceux sur lesquels elle avait posé ses mains – cette brûlure ! – les jumeaux dont les corps gisaient auprès d'elle. Pour ce qu'elle s'en rappelait, tout du moins. S'il lui était demeuré quelques forces, quelque conscience de son être, de son existence individuelle, peut-être qu'alors elle aurait tenté… Elle ne savait quoi. Elle était vivante, ils étaient vivants. _Il _était vivant. Elle reposa le verre et le regarda, de nouveau. Son cœur se gonfla de ce soulagement qui parfois se saisissait d'elle, lorsqu'elle s'imprégnait de la réalité. Rien de tout cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses rêves dorés, qu'elle qualifiait, à part elle, d'affreux cauchemars. Le corps endormi qu'elle contemplait, était tangible. Réel. Lorsqu'il tenait sa main, lorsqu'il lui parlait, lorsque les autres passaient du temps après d'elle, tout cela qui aurait dû tenir du miracle lui explosait à la figure, la plongeant dans un mélange confus de bonheur et d'anxiété.

Elle se sentait coupable, au fond, de ne cesser de se demander _pourquoi. _Un beau cadeau qui leur avait été fait… Mais à quelles fins ? Elle avait appris à ne plus croire en la gratuité du destin. Le puzzle des événements qu'elle était parvenue à reconstituer une fois sortie du coma, et grâce aux informations du général Corman, avait beau être incomplet, elle avait commencé à y déceler une esquisse qui ne la rassurait pas. Il en était sans aucun doute de même pour le Pope mais celui-ci mettait un point d'honneur à ne rien précipiter. Que chacun se remette, avait-il dit, et après on verra. Et Rachel n'était pas certaine d'avoir très envie de voir. Pas si elle devait se cantonner au rôle de spectatrice impuissante.

Lentement son poing se serra. Ce fut à peine si elle sentit ses ongles – désespérément mous – pénétrer dans sa paume. Pourtant, il le faudrait bien. Et vite. Peu importait la teneur de la vérité, pourvu qu'elle la découvrît.

_Mi-octobre 2004, Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

Saga jeta, plutôt qu'il ne posa, lunettes de soleil, paquet de cigarettes et briquet en direction de son bureau, et ravala un juron lorsque le tout jugea bon de ne pas stopper sa course au bord du plateau. _Marre…_

Il venait de passer plusieurs heures en plein soleil, allant de temple en temple, critiquant tel retard, molestant tel ouvrier, désespérant devant la lenteur des travaux. Et le sous-sol de la troisième maison lui apparaissait pour le coup beaucoup trop sombre, en dépit des lampes présentes, allumées en permanence, et des rayons du soleil qui dévalaient depuis les fenêtres étroites nichées sous le plafond bas et lézardé.

Il n'avait guère le choix, de toute manière. De ses anciens appartements ne restait qu'un tas de ruines, un parmi tant d'autres constituant ce qu'avait été le Palais. Et ce dernier avait beau être le prochain sur la liste des reconstructions, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il pourrait réintégrer ses pénates. Pas à ce rythme en tout cas.

Il lança un regard mauvais à la pile du courrier quotidien, avant de céder avec un soupir de résignation. Devis et factures seraient au menu, comme chaque jour, et s'il ne se dépêchait pas de prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient, l'hiver à venir risquait d'être rude.

Une fois ses yeux de nouveau accoutumés à la pénombre, et plus ou moins confortablement installé sur un vieux siège coincé entre le bureau et des étagères branlantes, il parvint – presque – à oublier le ronronnement continu des bétonnières et le rythme lancinant des marteaux au-dessus de sa tête. De toute manière, où qu'il s'installe, il était logé à la même enseigne que tout le monde ; le silence n'était plus qu'un pieux souvenir au cœur du Sanctuaire en chantier. Et encore, il pouvait s'estimer heureux. La maison familiale des Antinaïkos avait certes souffert du tremblement de terre, mais était demeurée habitable. Et comme il n'était pas envisageable qu'il établisse, et son bureau, et ses appartements personnels dans le sous-sol du temple des Gémeaux, Rachel et lui avaient tôt fait d'y migrer. Et puis… Le Pope leva un œil circonspect vers le plafond, duquel un filet de poussière venait de s'échapper pour tomber pile sur le document qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Non, décidément, il n'aurait pas confié ses nuits – ou du moins la maigre part d'entre elles qui lui était dévolue – à cette structure un peu trop durement éprouvée pour être honnête.

D'un geste agacé, il chassa la couche pulvérulente ; un courrier du Pentagone, ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'attendait, celui-là. Il le parcourut rapidement, avant de laisser échapper un nouveau soupir. D'exaspération cette fois. Après tout, aurait-il dû s'attendre à autre chose ? Le nom du signataire lui était inconnu, quant au contenu lui-même… _"… Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous apporter la moindre information à ce sujet… nos rapports n'en font pas état… Veuillez agréer, etc."_ Un coup dans l'eau, une fois de plus. Il avait pris un risque non négligeable en adressant une telle demande à l'armée américaine ; il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer ne pas avoir levé de lièvre qui aurait mieux fait de rester bien sagement au fin fond de son terrier.

Il se retourna vers la porte, alors même qu'un discret cognement la heurtait.

« Je te dérange ?

- Non, entre. » Mü, qui avait passé la tête par le battant entrebâillé, acheva de se glisser sur le seuil avant de descendre les quelques marches menant au centre de la pièce. Sous son bras dépassait une épaisse liasse de feuilles fraîchement imprimées qu'il déposa avec précaution sur le bord du bureau.

« Tu as fini ? » Demanda l'atlante avec douceur. L'Antinaïkos lui opposa un sourire vaguement gêné… avant de lui mettre le courrier du Pentagone sous le nez :

« J'imagine que ça ne t'aidera pas, mais en procédant par exclusion…

- Je m'en doutais un peu, à vrai dire. » Le Bélier tira une chaise pour s'installer en face du Pope, tout en lui rendant le document. « J'ai fini par avoir au téléphone le jeune homme qui accompagnait le général Corman… Orwell, oui, c'est ça. Il a été envoyé en Irak, tu le savais ? »

Saga haussa les épaules. Autant, compte tenu de son âge, la mise à la retraite anticipée de Corman avait pu être justifiée sans trop d'atermoiements par ses supérieurs, autant l'envoi d'un militaire "de bureau" comme Orwell sur le front irakien était autrement plus discutable. Nul doute que les autres soldats ayant accepté de suivre le général avaient dû écoper d'un sort peu ou prou identique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse… Il est clair que Corman ne nous avait pas menti. C'est lui, d'ailleurs, qui m'a conseillé de faire profil bas, au moins pendant un temps. Je suis désolé pour tous ces hommes, mais… »

Mü courba la tête, comme pour observer ses mains. Dans son mouvement, quelques mèches pâles s'échappèrent du lien qui les retenait pour retomber de chaque côté de son visage. Depuis qu'il les avait drastiquement raccourcis – le brasier n'avait pas épargné grand monde – il avait du mal à les maintenir attachés. Etonnamment, cette coupe au ras des épaules conférait une jeunesse inédite au plus que trentenaire qu'il était, et seyait mal à l'air grave qu'il arborait de plus en plus souvent.

« Je sais. » Sa mâchoire se contracta et d'une main impatiente, il ramena les cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille. « Mais j'ai beau comprendre, je ne l'accepte pas.

- L'injustice du monde… »

Cela faisait belle lurette que Saga ne s'insurgeait plus devant cette réalité, mais l'atlante crut déceler dans la voix profonde du Pope une note d'agacement somme toute assez nouvelle. S'il n'en disait rien, l'Antinaïkos s'exaspérait tout autant que le Bélier de l'absence flagrante de considération et de reconnaissance de la part des américains. Le dernier conseil de sécurité de l'O.N.U. auquel avait participé le Pope s'était pourtant admirablement déroulé ; chacun avait congratulé et remercié le Sanctuaire pour son intervention, certains avaient même eu le tact de s'enquérir de la santé de ses membres. Mais cette belle façade avait eu tôt fait de se fendiller, dès lors que les principaux contacts de Saga au Pentagone avaient été… remplacés. Non pas qu'il fût totalement privé de ses appuis ; mais la tâche lui était dorénavant rendue plus difficile.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on en est toujours au même stade, soupira l'atlante. Orwell ne se rappelle de rien, ou du moins, maintient n'avoir rien vu d'étrange… » Un léger rire leur échappa à tous les deux, et Mü corrigea dans un sourire : « … ou du moins rien qui aurait pu être plus inquiétant de son point de vue.

- Tu ne le crois pas ?

- Je pense qu'il dit ce qu'il croit être la vérité. Ceci dit, je t'avoue que j'aimerais m'en assurer par moi-même… Avec une séance d'hypnose par exemple. Peut-être son esprit a-t-il intégré des informations dont il n'a pas conscience ?

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais pour le moment - Saga balaya l'espace devant lui, d'un geste vague - non seulement tu auras du mal à passer inaperçu en plein désert irakien, et surtout, on a besoin de toi, ici. Ça attendra. » Mü eut un signe d'assentiment avant d'enchaîner :

« On en est où pour la nouvelle salle ?

- J'attends le rapport des géologues. Mais a priori, il devrait être possible de réutiliser une partie de l'ancienne et de creuser un espace latéral sans endommager la surface.

- J'espère qu'on pourra faire vite… Ça devient de plus en plus difficile de cohabiter avec _elles_. »

Neuf armures d'or avaient réintégré le Sanctuaire, de leur propre chef. Neuf… et non douze.

Mü, avec le concours des chevaliers de bronze et d'argent disséminés aux quatre coins de la planète, avait mis en place un vaste plan de recherche des trois manquantes… Sans le moindre résultat. Il était déjà assez remarquable en soi qu'elles soient revenues à bon port sans l'intervention d'aucun des chevaliers d'or, aussi le fait qu'il en manquât était en totale contradiction avec ce prodige inexplicable. Le Bélier, une fois remis de ses blessures et surtout de son épuisement consécutif à l'affrontement contre les Portes, avait passé les dernières semaines enfermé dans les archives, en compagnie des armures. Trop de choses s'étaient bousculées. Pour le Domaine Sacré, mais aussi et surtout… pour lui-même.

Anycia avait disparu de ses rêves et du surmonde, emportant avec elle les derniers secrets qui auraient pu lui permettre de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, trop nombreuses pour lui offrir des nuits sereines. Les mots qu'il avait psalmodiés pendant des heures, pendant que l'apocalypse se déchaînait autour de lui et de ses compagnons, la manifestation de _leurs _existences au beau milieu de la fantastique énergie qu'ils étaient parvenus à créer tous ensemble et enfin… La protection qu'_elles _leur avaient accordée, au risque de mourir à leur tour, et enfin, ce qui restait d'_elles _avait étéinévitablement mis à mal par le souffle de la destruction. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer ailleurs que dans ses illusions les plus folles avait fini par se produire. Et mieux encore : lui, le dernier de sa race, celui qui aurait dû _savoir_ mais dont les connaissances s'étaient perdues au cours des générations précédentes, avait participé à la matérialisation de ce miracle. Au "pourquoi", il s'estimait en capacité de répondre, et tous ses camarades en auraient fait autant. Quant au "comment"…

Des heures s'étaient écoulées tandis qu'il plongeait au cœur de la structure atomique des reliques. Jamais, auparavant, il ne s'était attaché à aller aussi loin dans son analyse et sa compréhension, peut-être parce que ses premières tentatives s'étaient assorties à l'époque d'un but parfaitement égoïste qu'il avait désormais repoussé dans les limbes de ses souvenirs. Il _les _avait redécouvertes. Leur finesse, leur complexité, et surtout, surtout, cette vie – puisque c'était bien ce terme qui convenait, à défaut d'un autre qu'il était incapable d'inventer – qui les animait, qui pulsait en _elles_, inépuisable. L'atlante aurait pu invoquer le cosmos pour justifier cette singularité, mais il savait que cela était loin d'être suffisant. Que des êtres tels que les chevaliers y trouvent leur force en s'harmonisant avec les petites parcelles d'univers que chacun détenait, le Bélier pouvait le concevoir. Mais que des "objets", tels que les armures, présentent les mêmes dispositions… Cela supposait une condition préalable qui apparaissait bien trop vertigineuse, et que les faits eux-mêmes la confirment n'était pas une raison suffisante. Cette fois, l'atlante ne pouvait plus tergiverser : il avait besoin de comprendre.

Et vite.

« Tu ne les as pas remises en stase ?

- Encore faudrait-il que je sache comment procéder, fit le Bélier avec une grimace. Déjà qu'avant, je les entendais parfois, je devinais qu'_elles_ essayaient d'entrer en communication avec moi, aujourd'hui, c'est devenu permanent. Et elles sont juste en dessous de mes appartements. Je pourrai souffler lorsqu'elles auront repris leur place dans les souterrains… Et je serai plus rassuré, également. »

Non pas qu'elles risquent un danger en demeurant dans le temple du Bélier. Mais l'un comme l'autre des deux hommes avaient parfaitement intégré que les douze reliques formaient un ensemble indissociable. Et avec trois d'entre elles en goguette…

« Mü, je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais tu dois retrouver au plus vite le moyen de les sceller.

- J'y travaille, répondit l'autre en hochant la tête avec lassitude. Mais si seulement on pouvait savoir où se trouvent les autres… »

Il vit le visage du Pope se fermer et une ombre le survoler. Oui, il était réellement inquiet, peut-être même plus que l'atlante. Paranoïa ? Possible, lorsqu'on connaissait bien Saga. Et Mü le connaissait plus que bien. L'Antinaïkos, au fond de lui, ne croyait pas vraiment à une erreur d'aiguillage.

« Tu crois que… » Il hésita. « Tu crois que l'armée américaine… ?

- Pas seulement elle. » La voix du Pope s'était notablement refroidie. « Mais pour la seconde hypothèse, nous en saurons plus d'ici une ou deux semaines.

- Toujours rien, donc. »

Le crayon avec lequel l'Antinaïkos jouait distraitement se brisa net entre ses phalanges, et il contempla la cassure un moment sans répondre, comme déconnecté.

« Saga ? »

L'interpellé finit par relever les yeux, pour croiser ceux, vaguement inquiets, de l'atlante. Ce dernier, à l'instar de ses compagnons, commençait tout juste à s'habituer à ces absences brèves de la part du Pope, qui avaient commencé à se manifester dès leur retour des Etats-Unis. Nul n'était en mesure de les expliquer, et le principal intéressé encore moins, alors qu'il en avait pourtant parfaitement conscience. Ses pupilles reprirent un diamètre normal et secouant la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, il répondit avec un sourire d'excuse, tempéré par ses propos :

« Non, rien. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Que des gens parviennent à ce point à se faire oublier du reste du monde n'a rien de très sécurisant… Et les méthodes employées sont un peu trop similaires aux nôtres pour être rassurantes. Et comme aucun d'entre nous n'a rien vu, ni rien entendu… »

Un choc sourd au-dessus de leurs têtes les fit sursauter de concert, avant que des invectives en grec ne fusent depuis l'extérieur.

« Oh bon sang, j'en ai marre, fit le Pope en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

- Tu aurais dû venir t'installer chez moi. Les réparations sont finies depuis un moment.

- C'est ça. Pour laisser cette bande de bras cassés n'en faire qu'à sa guise, si je ne suis pas là pour les surveiller. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles continuer à héberger Aldébaran, Aioros et Shaka pendant les deux prochaines années… » Mü, hilare, leva les bras en signe de reddition :

« C'est bon, je capitule !

- Tu comprendras si je ne te remercie pas ? »

Le Bélier s'était levé et, tout en récupérant son dossier, il reprit, avec plus de sérieux :

« Heureusement qu'il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps. Ceux qui ont trouvé à se loger ailleurs doivent avoir hâte de retrouver leurs temples. » Ce n'était qu'une petite note, une modulation presque infime dans la voix, mais l'atlante ne put la masquer suffisamment pour que les épaules du Pope ne se creusent pas.

« La plupart ne sont pas très loin. » Laissa-t-il échapper. Mü n'eut aucune peine à déceler une tentative de persuasion, tout autant dirigée vers le Bélier que vers le Pope lui-même. « Quant aux autres, ils appellent. Tous les jours. »

L'atlante hocha la tête sans répondre et, lorsqu'il s'ébranla pour rejoindre la sortie, il eut l'impression que ses pieds pesaient des tonnes. Alors que, perdu dans ses pensées nébuleuses, il avait déjà posé la main sur la poignée de la porte, il suspendit son geste pour se retourner vers l'Antinaïkos, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

« Tu es toujours aussi doué… J'ai bien failli ne pas m'en rendre compte. Saga… Il ne me manque plus que la partie qui te concerne, alors je te repose la question : est-ce que tu as fini ? »

Etait-ce son imagination ? Mü crut pourtant voir la stature du Pope se ratatiner encore un peu plus.

« Hum… Pas tout à fait. Je dois encore reboucler avec Kanon et comme il n'est pas sur place, je…

- Ton frère loge à Rodorio, c'est vrai, mais il passe la majeure partie des ses journées au Sanctuaire. Il était d'ailleurs encore ici ce matin, argumenta patiemment l'atlante. Et lui m'a déjà donné son compte-rendu depuis une bonne semaine.

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Saga, je ne fais qu'appliquer tes ordres. » Le Pope aboya un bref éclat de rire :

« Tu essaies de me faire croire qu'il y a encore quelqu'un ici qui m'obéit ?

- Ne dis pas de sottises. »

Le Bélier avait redescendu les marches et, planté devant l'aîné des jumeaux, il se pencha vers lui, les poings sur les hanches, une lueur pseudo sévère au fond des yeux, mise à mal par le sourire qu'il contenait à grand-peine :

« C'est _toi _qui as décidé d'alimenter les archives avec les comptes-rendus de chacun d'entre nous. _Toi _qui souhaites que les générations futures ne soient pas démunies lorsque les Portes reviendront. Et _nous_ sommes tous d'accord avec ce choix. Donc, il serait…

- Bon sang, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte, Mü, de ce qu'implique ce que j'ai _vu _? »

Saga contemplait l'atlante par en-dessous et, derrière les mèches céruléennes, ses pupilles étaient étrangement fébriles.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'y crois toujours pas ?

- Je suis en train de te dire que je ne suis pas certain d'avoir très envie d'y croire. » La main du Pope grimpa sur le bureau à l'assaut du paquet dont elle tira une cigarette. « Je suis le seul à pouvoir en témoigner.

- Et ?

- Et… Et ça changerait quoi, au fond, si on n'en parlait pas ?

- Tu veux rire…

- Pas vraiment. » Mü se redressa avec un soupir de contrariété :

« Saga, je sais que tu as toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne croire qu'en ce qui est scientifiquement démontrable, et que tu refuses tout raisonnement basé sur la spiritualité, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais…

- Tu es dur avec moi. Regarde, j'accepte bien l'idée que tu appartiennes à un peuple _a priori_ légendaire, quand même…

- … Mais tu ne peux pas renier ce que tu as vu et entendu derrière les Portes, rajouta le Bélier sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas été victime d'une hallucination ? D'une illusion ? Que mon esprit n'a pas été manipulé ? Que les Portes ne se sont pas servis de mes convictions pour les retourner contre moi ? Que…

- Et te permettre ainsi de procéder à Leur fermeture ? Un comble. Et ce serait bien la première fois que tu essaierais de faire croire que tu n'as pas été capable, _toi_, d'anticiper sur ce qui est ton terrain de jeu favori. Et puis, franchement - Mü posa le poing sur le bureau, pour s'y appuyer - tu ne trouves pas que la coïncidence est troublante ? Athéna…

- Elle a essayé de me tuer.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Ce sont tes doutes qu'elle a détruits.

- Tu en parles comme si elle était réelle.

- Toi aussi, en l'occurrence. » Un grondement d'exaspération lui répondit avant que :

« Bon. Admettons. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question : est-ce que cela aura une quelconque utilité pour ceux qui viendront après nous ? Je veux dire… Nous aurions tout de même réussi. C'est parce que vous étiez tous avec moi que j'ai pu aller jusqu'au bout de la manœuvre. Athéna ou pas, si nous n'avions pas été unis à cet instant précis, on ne serait pas là… On ne serait pas là à se demander si les dieux existent ! »

Attention, danger. L'atlante recula d'un pas… inutile. Scrutant le regard du Pope, il n'y entrevit pas la lueur rougeâtre habituelle, qui témoignait d'une colère sur le point d'exploser. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait… Cette écarlate, il ne l'avait pas revue une seule fois depuis trois mois. Fallait-il en déduire que… ? Le Bélier jugea cependant plus prudent de ne pas en rajouter une couche.

Le Pope, les deux mains posées sur les accoudoirs de son siège, se releva :

« Je ne veux pas savoir si c'est vrai ou pas. Si le Sanctuaire doit réellement son existence à une mythologie dépassée, ou s'il s'agit juste d'un joli conte pour endormir les enfants. D'ailleurs, qu'on continue à le répéter, pourquoi pas ? Mais je ne veux pas – tu m'entends, Mü – je _ne_ _veux pas _que les chevaliers du Domaine Sacré se mettent à croire qu'une divinité quelconque, une puissance supérieure, un concept, appelle ça comme tu veux, viendra les sauver en dernier recours. Tu comprends ? Ce serait trop facile. Cela les rendrait faibles, voire même peut-être… lâches. N'importe qui - eux, toi, moi - connaît un jour la _peur_. Et celui qui la ressent doit seul être capable de la surmonter.

- Et s'il n'y parvient pas ?

- Alors celui-là n'a pas sa place au Sanctuaire. »

Le Bélier baissa les yeux sur la pile de documents qu'il tenait toujours sous son bras. Saga avait-il réellement tort ? Après tout, ils avaient réussi en ne comptant que sur eux-mêmes. Chacun avait amené avec lui tout ce qui le constituait, ses qualités et ses défauts, ses joies et ses souffrances, ses certitudes et ses doutes. Ils avaient tout dépassé, en ne croyant qu'en leurs propres forces et en celles de leurs compagnons. Les êtres humains qu'ils étaient avaient vaincu pour gagner leur droit à vivre. Toutes les peurs n'étaient pas abolies ; mais ils les avaient domptées.

Mü hocha finalement la tête et son regard accrocha celui du Pope :

« Il en sera fait selon ton désir. »

_Athènes, Grèce, quelques jours plus tard…_

« Bonjour mademoiselle Hedström !

- Bonjour…

- Mademoiselle Hedström ! Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

- Bien, je vous remercie.

- Alors, de retour parmi nous ?

- En effet. »

Thétis s'arrêta une bonne dizaine de fois pour répondre aux salutations du personnel qu'elle croisait à chaque détour des longs couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle en connaissait bien certains, d'autres, elle ne leur avait parlé peut-être qu'une seule et unique fois. Mais tous semblaient se rappeler d'elle et c'était avec chaleur qu'ils lui adressaient tous quelques mots. Cela la toucha ; cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'était pas revenue, un délai de réflexion qu'elle avait décidé de s'accorder à la suite de sa longue discussion privée avec le Bélier. Elle avait pourtant fini par prendre une décision. _Sa _décision. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait exposée devant son Pope, plus rien n'aurait pu l'en détourner, d'ailleurs ce dernier s'en garda bien. Non pas qu'il ne l'aurait pas souhaité, elle l'avait lu dans le regard résigné dont il l'avait gratifiée. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre solution. C'était un choix, loin d'être parfait, mais qui au moins lui permettrait de vivre une vie normale. _Normale…_

« Allez dans la salle, mademoiselle, j'arrive ! » Lança une infirmière depuis le bout du couloir, tout en adressant un signe amical à Thétis, qui bifurqua en direction d'une porte ouverte, un peu plus loin sur sa gauche. Elle se figea sur le seuil. Retour à case départ. L'endroit était coloré, et pour tout dire, plutôt convivial en regard de l'établissement où elle se trouvait. Les murs étaient revêtus de vives nuances, quant aux machines, elles étaient masquées par des voilages dans les mêmes tons. Si ce n'était leur ronronnement discret, et les quelques tuyaux émergeant çà et là raccordés à la petite dizaine de lits présents, elle aurait presque pu oublier qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Presque.

« Nous y allons ? » L'infirmière l'avait rejointe et déjà, tendait le bras vers l'intérieur de la salle.

- Je… » _Tout de suite ?_ Les doigts de Thétis, posés sur le chambranle, se crispèrent. « Avant, j'aimerais… J'aimerais aller rendre visite à mon ami, celui qui est chirurgie. Si ça ne pose pas de problème, bien sûr. » L'autre femme eut un sourire indulgent :

« Allez-y, il n'y a pas urgence. Votre place est réservée de toute façon.

- Merci. » Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers les ascenseurs, le regard de l'infirmière vissé dans son dos, Thétis ne put se défendre d'un sentiment tenace. Celui de sa lâcheté.

Elle toqua à la porte et, ne recevant pas de réponse, la poussa en silence. Elle savait qu'il avait été de nouveau opéré la veille au soir, sans doute était-il toujours dans les vapes consécutives à l'anesthésie… Ce fut pourtant la tête d'un Shura parfaitement réveillé qui pivota dans sa direction. Derrière les paupières soudain piquantes de la jeune femme, le visage de l'espagnol, blafard et amaigri, se superposa à la blancheur de l'oreiller, alors qu'elle repoussait doucement le battant derrière elle.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'elle lui eut servi un verre d'eau fraîche, et qu'elle se fut assise sur le rebord du lit. Il esquissa ce qui était censé ressembler à un sourire, mais qui se figea en un rictus douloureux :

« Disons que pour l'instant, la morphine fait encore son petit effet ? » Il jeta un œil vers les réserves des perfusions. « Mais ça ne va pas durer, on dirait. »

La résignation avait remplacé la déception dans la voix du Capricorne. Après tout, il s'agissait là de sa quatrième opération et tous les discours rassurants des médecins ne suffisaient plus à masquer ce qui serait dorénavant la vérité. Aussi, la jeune femme ne posa pas la question d'une banalité qui aurait sans nul doute été parfaitement affligeante, mais Shura y répondit tout de même, ses yeux sombres et étroits fixés sur Thétis :

« C'est terminé, j'arrête.

- Tu en es sûr ? » Cela lui avait échappé, et elle se mordit les lèvres de tant de stupidité. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, cependant :

« Personne n'est en mesure de me garantir que je cesserai de souffrir un jour. Alors, je préfère en rester là, essayer de… Enfin, vivre avec cette douleur permanente et ne plus être… ici. » Sa main droite se leva pour balayer la pièce d'un geste, et les plis de dégoût qui naquirent au coin des lèvres minces de l'espagnol n'échappèrent pas aux Poissons. Oh comme elle le comprenait…

« Et toi ?

- Moi ? » Elle avait sursauté. « J'ai rendez-vous. La première d'une nouvelle trentaine de séances.

- Alors, ça veut dire que… » Elle hocha la tête :

« Oui.

- Tu sais que je pourrais te retourner ta question de tout à l'heure… » Fit-il, avec un sourire dans la voix.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Elle le vit alors tel qu'il se voyait. Diminué, fatigué, usé, s'épuisant à surnager au-dessus du grand vide inconnu qu'il voyait se profiler devant et sous ses pas. Il avait pourtant conservé son intégrité ; son bras gauche était toujours là malgré son épaule broyée enveloppée dans d'épais bandages. Il pourrait s'en servir… pour des petites choses. Toutes petites. Et encore, uniquement pendant les moments où la douleur le laisserait en paix, c'est-à-dire, rarement. Peut-être même, presque jamais.

La poitrine de l'espagnol, creusée par l'inactivité et le manque d'appétit, se souleva pour laisser échapper un soupir, vite réprimé. Il ne se plaignait pas. Ce qu'il disait, à chacun de ses compagnons qui venaient le voir à tour de rôle, tous les jours, n'était que des faits. Il avait mal, point barre. Mais jamais il ne revenait sur les raisons de sa présence ici, et sa répugnance manifeste à les évoquer, même de loin, avait convaincu chacun de ne pas en reparler en sa présence. Pourtant, ce vide qui trouait son cœur et l'environnait de ténèbres inconnues, Thétis le percevait. Et elle l'appréhendait d'autant plus qu'il ressemblait férocement à celui dans lequel elle s'apprêtait pourtant à plonger, en toute connaissance de cause.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, murmura-t-elle doucement. Pas si je veux poursuivre ma vie.

- "Une" vie, tu veux dire. »

Elle acquiesça, en silence. Cela, elle y avait déjà pensé. Ou du moins… Tenter de le faire. Elle devait bien avouer que ce qu'elle avait entrevu au détour de certaines évidences l'avait effrayée suffisamment pour qu'elle ne poursuive pas le raisonnement. Mais entre cette peur de perdre une partie d'elle-même, certainement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et ce besoin qu'elle avait d'_être_, le plus simplement du monde, pour elle d'abord mais aussi – surtout ? – pour Kanon, elle avait dû choisir. Et le reflet d'espoir et d'amour qu'elle avait vu dans le regard du cadet des jumeaux, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de sa décision valait le sacrifice qu'elle avait déjà commencé à réaliser.

« Des millions de gens vivent sans septième sens. Parmi eux, beaucoup parviennent à être heureux. Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre dans un monde "normal", je sais que je peux exister en tant que Thétis Hedström, uniquement. Je l'ai déjà fait. Ce n'est pas comme si… Comme si je n'avais pas déjà accompli mon devoir. Alors… » Elle avait baissé la tête de nouveau mais Shura, lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux, attentif. De ce qu'elle lui dirait, peut-être pourrait-il tirer quelque enseignement, une aide, un indice qui lui permettrait de mieux encaisser l'avenir, ou plutôt l'absence d'avenir qui se profilait sur son horizon trop morne.

Elle, elle avait décidé ce que lui ne pouvait dorénavant que subir. Et encore… Ce que s'apprêtait à faire Thétis était, sur le papier du moins, bien pire en terme de conséquences que ce qui attendait Shura. Ce dernier en était conscient, avec toute l'objectivité dont il était encore capable. Lui… Il l'aurait toujours, son septième sens. Cette perception si particulière, ce ressenti de chaque chose sans lequel il ne pouvait imaginer de subsister, et qui lui était aussi indispensable que l'air qu'il respirait. A ceci près que dorénavant, à quoi lui servirait-il, ce sens si particulier qui lui avait toujours permis de s'élever, et de jouer pleinement le rôle que le destin lui avait octroyé ? Sans son bras gauche, il n'était plus qu'une moitié de chevalier, une moitié… d'homme.

« … de tout ceci n'a été prévu. Rien. J'en suis persuadée. »

Les mains de Thétis étaient jointes entre ses cuisses, qui dépassaient de sa robe blanche, toute simple mais encore très estivale en cet automne exceptionnellement chaud.

« Dôkho a raison : c'est à nous, à présent, d'écrire notre avenir avec… ce qui nous reste. Alors, peut-être, oui, que Kanon et moi étions destinés à nous retrouver, mais à partir de maintenant, lui et moi devons construire notre vie, librement. S'il n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais sans doute pas pris une telle décision. »

Elle eut un sourire à l'attention du Capricorne, qui ne le lui rendit pas tout à fait, ses yeux étroits invariablement sombres en dépit de ses lèvres qui s'étiraient.

« J'ai envie d'essayer. Ce ne sera pas facile, je le sais, surtout maintenant mais… Si je pense savoir ce que je perds, je crois aussi que ce que je vais gagner mérite cet effort. Et puis… » Elle baissa le regard vers ses doigts qui avaient agrippé le tissu immaculé de sa robe, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte : « Il me reste aussi mon empathie. Oh, c'est sûr que… que ce ne sera pas tout à fait pareil sans le septième sens, mais elle en est partiellement indépendante, alors même si… Même si je ne suis plus tout à fait comme vous tous, je resterai encore… encore un peu… »

Elle souriait toujours, même à travers les larmes qui débordaient sur ses joues. Alors, dans le pénible effort que lui permettait l'anesthésie de sa douleur, Shura se redressa sur son oreiller, passa son bras droit de l'autre côté du lit et saisit les mains de Thétis dans la sienne. Et les serra. Stupéfaite, elle voulut les retirer – _je vais lui faire du mal !_ – mais il tint bon. Il ne ressentait qu'un léger picotement dans le creux de sa paume, comme s'il venait d'effleurer une ortie, pas grand-chose à voir avec la brûlure cuisante à laquelle il se serait attendu, quelques semaines auparavant.

« Tu as raison, murmura-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par la fatigue. Tu resteras toujours l'une d'entre nous, quel que soit ton choix. Et pas uniquement parce que tu le souhaites ; aussi parce qu'on aura toujours besoin de toi. Et, tu vois… » Il étreignit une dernière fois les doigts fins de la jeune femme, avant de laisser retomber son bras. « … _ça_, c'est ce qui fera que tu seras heureuse. Malgré tout. »

Elle ravala un sanglot et, levant son poignet jusqu'à son visage, elle essuya ses larmes, avant de sourire de nouveau :

« Merci, Shura. » Et, naturellement, elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur le bras gauche qui reposait, inerte, à côté d'elle. Cette fois, ce fut à peine s'il les sentit ; mais il décida tout de même d'en savourer la chaleur.

« Au fait, fit-il au moment d'un moment, des nouvelles d'Angelo ?

- Il ne t'a pas appelé ?

- …

- Je vois. Tu aurais dû répondre ; je suis sûre que ça lui aurait fait plaisir, rétorqua-t-elle en dressant un index faussement menaçant.

- Pas si sûr.

- Tu ne devrais pas préjuger de ce qu'il pense. »

Elle se trompait. L'espagnol craignait bien plus ses propres paroles, et ce qu'elles pourraient provoquer. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Shura redoutait, c'était d'induire une réaction dont il ne voulait à aucun prix. Pas alors qu'il avait tout fait pour rendre sa vie à l'italien.

« Il va bien, reprit Thétis avec douceur. Il a quasiment terminé ses séances de rééducation, et a priori, ne devrait pas boiter. Il devrait bientôt venir nous rendre visite avec Marine.

- Et elle ?

- Ma foi – la jeune femme laissa échapper un rire – vu comme elle le houspille pour qu'il se remette au plus vite, et dans les meilleures conditions possibles, je dirais qu'elle se porte comme un charme ! Les autres chevaliers d'argent ne sont d'ailleurs pas très pressés de la voir revenir…

- Tu crois qu'elle va définitivement accepter de reprendre sa place au Sanctuaire ?

- J'en serais assez éto…

- Oh, mais je vois que tu as déjà de la visite ! »

Poissons et Capricorne tournèrent la tête vers la porte qui s'était entrouverte pour laisser le passage à Milo et Camus. Le Scorpion fut le premier à entrer, les bras chargés de paquets divers et variés, tandis que le Verseau demeurait sur le seuil et demandait :

« On peut repasser plus tard si tu veux, tu dois être crevé.

- Non, c'est bon, restez, ça me fera oublier que la journée va être longue. »

Milo avait déjà planté un baiser sonore sur le front de Thétis, adressé un salut de la main à l'espagnol, et posé à côté de lui un tupperware transpirant de condensation.

« Bon, ça vaut peut-être pas la tienne, mais on t'a gardé une part de paella de ce midi. Il est bien cet hôpital, mais du point de vue gastronomique…

- Y en a pour un régiment, Milo, objecta Shura tout en dissimulant un sourire de sa main valide.

- Tu t'es regardé dans une glace, récemment ?

- Milo… soupira le compagnon de ce dernier, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bon, Camus, laisse tomber. Je mangerai.

- Tu sors quand, sinon ? » Le grec avait fait le tour du lit et s'était installé sur l'autre bord, l'air soudain inquiet.

« En fin de semaine. Et - il avait levé une main pour couper court aux protestations – c'est définitif. » Camus hocha la tête :

- C'est toi qui vois. Et après ?

- J'y réfléchis. » Les trois autres comprirent qu'ils ne tireraient rien de plus de leur alter ego, et Milo décida de changer de cible :

« Thétis, tu ne devrais pas être… ?

- Je vais y aller.

- Combien de temps ?

- Séances de quatre heures, tous les trois jours. »

Un sifflement constitua en tout et pour tout la réaction du grec à ce programme des plus alléchants, alors que Camus, qui s'était adossé au mur, bras croisés, demandait, la tête légèrement penchée de côté, témoignant de son intérêt :

« Et avec Shaka, comment ça se passe ?

- Il a failli refuser. » Shura avait dressé un sourcil interrogateur, mais Milo, lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules, fataliste :

« Ce n'est pas très étonnant. S'agissant de quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait sûrement pas hésité… » L'espace d'un instant, un souvenir commun qui n'aurait pas dû l'être flotta entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge opportun du Verseau ramène ses compagnons sur terre :

« J'imagine que Kanon est intervenu. » Thétis acquiesça :

« On a pu commencer il y a deux jours. Et… Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leurs regards dubitatifs. « Rien à voir avec la dernière fois, Shaka sait très bien ce qu'il fait, et il le fait bien, avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

- Heureusement… » Marmonna le Scorpion qui jeta un regard par en-dessous à la jeune femme, comme pour bien s'assurer qu'elle était entière et qu'elle n'enjolivait pas une situation peu reluisante.

_Six semaines plus tôt, Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

« Thétis ! » L'unique rose écarlate n'avait pas achevé de s'évaporer sur le sable brûlant de l'arène que Kanon avait déjà dévalé les gradins en direction de sa compagne. Milo se tenait debout devant cette dernière, contemplant son poing encore fermé d'un air stupide :

« Je… Oh bons dieux, Thétis, je suis désolé, j'étais persuadé que tu m'avais vu venir !

- Non, c'est moi qui… » Elle secoua la tête, désorientée par le contrecoup, les jambes coupées et les fesses dans la poussière. « … Navrée, c'était un réflexe. » une étroite coupure ornait la joue droite du Scorpion, quelques gouttes de sang perlant sur sa peau mate.

« C'est rien, juste…

- Tu ne pouvais faire attention, non ?! »

Kanon, encore raide en dépit de l'absence de corset, fraîchement abandonné quelques jours plus tôt, s'agenouilla tant bien que mal auprès des Poissons pour la prendre par les épaules et l'aider à se relever… Mais ce fut un cri qui lui échappa lorsqu'une brûlure fulgura depuis ses mains pour se propager le long de ses nerfs jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale laquelle, fragilisée comme elle était, ne put se tordre, ce qui arracha un autre gémissement au cadet des jumeaux. Shaka se porta à ses côtés, pâle tout à coup :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Toujours assise, Thétis regarda alternativement son compagnon puis ses propres mains. Avant de blêmir à son tour :

« Non… Oh non ! » Gémit-elle, paniquée, et de lever ses bras devant la Vierge qui ne put que constater les dégâts. Les ongles de la jeune femme étaient devenus violacés et déjà son regard acquérait cette couleur céruléenne et glacée, caractéristique du poison qui venait d'envahir de nouveau ses veines.

Sans réfléchir, l'indien se pencha vers elle, avant de s'immobiliser, puis de se redresser, la mort dans l'âme. Et ce fut seule qu'elle se remit sur pieds, au coeur d'un silence tendu. Milo, qui arborait un air coupable, sursauta lorsque Mü posa une main sur son épaule pour l'écarter et lui laisser le passage. Ses prunelles mauves plantées dans celles, fébriles, de la jeune femme, il secoua la tête, préoccupé :

« J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Te douter de quoi ? Asséna Kanon, d'un ton rogue.

- Shaka, s'il te plaît, fit calmement le Bélier sans répondre au Gémeau. Bloque son septième sens.

- Je te demande pardon ? » Les yeux de la Vierge s'étaient agrandis de stupéfaction inquiète. « Mais, je…

- _Tout de suite_. »

Saga n'eut pas d'autre choix que de ceinturer son frère lorsque le corps de Thétis retomba sur le sable, soudain tordu et malmené, ses yeux révulsés ne laissant entrevoir que leur blanc marbré de veinules bleutées. D'entre ses dents serrées les unes contre les autres à se briser fusait un gémissement strident, à la limite du soutenable et Aldébaran se détourna, tandis qu'Aioros contemplait l'aîné des jumeaux, choqué. Quant à ce dernier… Il fixait le Bélier, les traits crispés, apparemment silencieux, mais tout en le sommant mentalement de s'expliquer, _au plus vite_.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais pour tout le monde, et notamment pour Kanon, même l'éternité aurait pu paraître infiniment courte en cet instant. La jeune femme finit par s'immobiliser dans la poussière, la tête rejetée en arrière, le visage couvert de sueur et les mains abandonnées en travers de son ventre. Sa poitrine se soulevait à peine.

_« Thétis ! Où est Thétis ? » _La voix de Rachel, alarmée, retentit dans l'esprit du Pope, lequel achevait de libérer son frère, tout en demeurant vigilant.

-_ Elle est là, avec nous, ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Que je ne m'inquiète pas ?! Elle a disparu, je ne la… Je ne la ressens plus ! Mais à quoi vous jouez, bon sang ? » _

Il y avait une véritable inquiétude dans la voix de la Dothrakis, ainsi qu'une frustration galopante, qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Cantonnée à l'hôpital, tout comme Aiolia et Shura, elle ne pouvait pas encore en sortir plus de quelques heures, toujours affaiblie. Si son corps avait commencé à reprendre quelque consistance, elle avait dû s'engager, entre deux pertes de conscience dès ses premières velléités de sortie, à laisser les médecins la remettre définitivement sur pied. Pas une mince affaire quand la lutte entre son esprit et son corps perdurait, le second gagnant pourtant chaque jour des points sur le premier. Néanmoins, sa maîtrise du surmonde lui était revenue, en même temps que son septième sens ; ce dernier persistait toutefois à demeurer capricieux.

_« Tu me réponds, oui !_

_- Je crois… Je crois que le poison est revenu. »_

Le cosmos de Shaka avait reflué, la disparition de sa lueur douce mettant en évidence des visages mornes, penchés au-dessus de Thétis. La fièvre s'était emparée d'elle, et elle avait beau grelotter, la sueur empoissait à présent jusqu'à ses vêtements. Un léger courant d'air frais, bienvenu sous le soleil de ce début de septembre, parcourut les rangs tandis que Camus s'agenouillait aux côtés de la jeune femme. Il ne la touchait pas, se contentant de baigner son corps dans son aura cristalline. Peu à peu, elle cessa de s'agiter.

« Je l'envoie dans mon temple. » Mü avait déjà esquissé le premier des gestes nécessaires quand, Kanon, les yeux levés vers lui, décréta : « Je vais avec elle.

- … c'est inutile. » Elle n'avait pas perdu conscience, pas assez du moins, pour ne pas tourner la tête vers son compagnon et continuer dans un souffle : « Ça va aller, c'est juste… Je dois savoir. »

Le cadet des Antinaïkos glissa un regard soupçonneux vers l'atlante qui se contenta de le soutenir, sans broncher. Mü devinait ce qui agitait le cœur et l'esprit de Kanon, il le savait d'autant plus que sous ses dehors impavides, il recevait de plein fouet son impuissance, sa frustration et son incompréhension, et que cela lui tordait les tripes. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, tout juste l'apaiser à distance, en conservant lui-même son calme et en le laissant diffuser tout autour de lui.

« Laisse-le faire, conseilla le Pope qui s'était tourné vers son frère.

- Mais… »

Le Bélier et les Poissons avaient disparu et Saga baissa la tête. Il était difficile pour lui de soutenir la vision de son jumeau en cet instant, comme en d'autres, pas si lointains, lorsque Kanon désespérait au chevet de Thétis, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore remis de ses blessures. Le Pope, trop épuisé, n'avait pas été d'un grand secours pour lui à ce moment-là. Et à présent que tous avaient recouvré, peu ou prou, assez de forces pour se permettre de dérouiller leurs corps encore convalescents, la détresse qui avait à peine commencé à se dissiper chez le cadet revenait les frapper tous les deux de plein fouet.

« Allez, viens. » Le poignet prisonnier entre les doigts de son frère, Kanon se laissa entraîner, sans un regard en arrière. Milo suspendit le pas qu'il avait esquissé dans sa direction ; qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Camus qui secoua la tête, l'air sombre.

Une fois remise, et bien qu'encore cotonneuse du fait de la mise en stase de son septième sens – tout paraissait tout à coup si sourd, si terne ! – Thétis avait écouté les explications du Bélier. Ce dernier avait extrait une pile de documents des archives, tous plus anciens les uns que les autres et, fort des informations qu'il y avait recueillies, lui avait exposé ce que serait dorénavant sa réalité.

Purger son sang du poison qui le viciait était possible, ainsi que tous, et elle la première, avaient pu le constater quelques jours après le solstice d'été. Une sorte de petit miracle avaient-ils tous cru, jusqu'à ce que l'atlante – l'un de ceux qui avaient récupéré le plus rapidement – l'examine pour se rendre compte que _quelque chose _avait initié le processus. Ou _quelqu'un_. Bien sûr. Savoir que des inconnus avaient utilisé leur cosmos sur leurs corps inconscients et meurtris, que cette action dont le sens leur échappait totalement compte tenu des discours tenus par ces gens, leur avait permis de survivre, tous sans exception, leur faisait se poser de nombreuses questions plus ou moins inquiétantes. Mais en l'absence de réponses immédiates, chacun s'était recentré sur soi, pour tâcher d'utiliser au mieux ce sursis inattendu. Et Thétis n'avait pas fait exception.

Il avait été facile – ou à peu près – à Mü de reproduire rapidement le processus qui avait abaissé à un niveau raisonnable le taux de toxines dans le sang des Poissons. La modification de la structure moléculaire du poison avait engendré un antidote efficace, à condition d'être administré de façon progressive et à des doses homéopathiques. Et le tout, moyennant un protocole drastique destiné à nettoyer le sang de façon massive, sans altérer les reins. Thétis s'était pliée aux séances de dialyse couplées aux injections de l'antidote sans rechigner et ce, dès leur retour en Grèce. Et force était de constater que cela avait fonctionné, au-delà de toutes les espérances, les siennes comme celle de Kanon.

Jusqu'à ce matin-là.

Ce qui leur était parvenu par-delà les générations de chevaliers d'or concernant l'irréversibilité de l'empoisonnement n'était de fait pas tout à fait exact… Mais il convenait de l'appréhender au-delà des apparences. Mü avait alors servi un thé à la jeune femme, s'était assis en face d'elle et, sur le ton le plus posé et calme possible, lui avait exposé ses conclusions. Il n'y avait – et n'y aurait – jamais de retour en arrière possible à partir du moment où Thétis continuerait à utiliser son septième sens. Tout ce qui pourrait être fait pour purifier son corps deviendrait alors parfaitement inutile et il faudrait recommencer, encore et encore. En faisant intervenir Shaka en catastrophe, l'atlante avait limité les dégâts, mais dans tous les cas… La jeune femme avait posé ses mains en travers de la table, et ne les avait pas quittées des yeux, tandis que la voix de Bélier résonnait dans la pièce. Et lorsqu'il avait cessé de parler, le silence était venu se poser entre eux, patient et attentif.

Se priver de son septième sens… En prononçant ces mots, Mü lui-même en avait pesé tout le poids. Et envisagé les conséquences. Il ne l'avait pas montré, mais le froid glacé qui avait étreint son cœur à ce moment-là lui avait été insupportable. Lui ne pourrait pas, s'était-il rendu compte avec effroi et une certaine honte. Jamais. Cela serait revenu à l'amputer d'un membre dont il n'aurait pas été en mesure de se débarrasser du fantôme. Avoir connu l'absolu et, du jour au lendemain, devoir vivre sans, accepter de n'être plus qu'un aveugle, un sourd, voire un paralytique… Exagération ? Pas si sûr. Ce septième sens ne lui avait pas rendu que des services, il en aurait convenu volontiers. Il l'avait même utilisé à mauvais escient, perdant ainsi de vue les termes du serment qu'il avait prêté des années plus tôt. Mais d'autres, comme elle, comme cette femme qui se tenait en face de lui, muette, les yeux agrandis, qui avaient toujours vécu en harmonie avec cette chance merveilleuse de maîtriser l'univers… Comment imaginer que… Il aurait tout donné à ce moment-là pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que non, on trouverait une solution, que forcément il devait exister une autre voie qui… Mais il n'y en avait pas d'autres.

Thétis l'avait alors regardé. Ses yeux étaient secs. Elle n'avait rien dit, puis s'était levée, avait tourné les talons et l'avait laissé seul avec l'amertume de ce verdict implacable qu'il avait été obligé d'énoncer.

* * *

Elle avait beaucoup fait pour le Verseau. Tandis qu'il la contemplait, souriante, malgré le voile de regrets qui furtivement, éteignait son regard de loin en loin, Camus repensait à cette nuit où elle l'avait tiré de ses cauchemars. Cette nuit où pour la première de sa vie, il avait déversé devant elle, silencieuse et attentive, la lie qu'était devenue son existence. Si elle n'avait pas été là, si elle ne l'avait pas écouté, si elle ne l'avait pas serré contre elle, rassuré, apaisé, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Ce n'était que plusieurs mois plus tard qu'il avait réellement pris conscience d'avoir été à la limite d'atteindre le point de non retour. Grâce à elle, il avait su entrouvrir la porte. Ce qui l'avait sauvé, ce qui lui avait permis, lorsque le moment était venu, de ne pas faire le pas de trop. A vrai dire, il aurait bien aimé lui rendre la pareille, la rassurer à son tour, la convaincre qu'elle ne serait jamais seule, elle non plus et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Mais cela, le Verseau ne savait pas le dire. Il ne connaissait pas les mots. Aussi, il quitta le mur contre lequel il était appuyé et, s'approchant d'elle, effleura de la main sa blonde chevelure en ce qui s'apparentait à une caresse un peu maladroite. Il ne vit pas l'air surpris de Shura, ni celui indulgent de Milo ; mais le sourire que Thétis lui adressa tandis qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui était incroyablement lumineux.

« Tiens, Aiolia vient d'arriver, fit Milo, désignant du menton un endroit imprécis, quelque part, loin de la chambre.

- Il doit sûrement venir pour un contrôle. Je le rejoins. » Rajouta précipitamment le Verseau qui profita de l'occasion pour s'éclipser. Thétis oublia vite qu'elle n'avait pas décelé la présence du Lion, Shura reprenant, après que la porte se fut refermée :

« Il y a du progrès, on dirait.

- Et dire qu'il a fallu attendre tout ce temps… » Renchérit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin. Mais contre toute attente, le grec demeura sérieux, ses épaules tombant légèrement tandis qu'il exhalait un soupir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si, si, ça va… C'est juste que… Non, laissez tomber.

- Tu as commencé, termine. » Commenta Shura qui lui aussi, avait perdu l'habitude de ne pas voir un Milo avec une bonne humeur perpétuelle. Le regard du Scorpion alla de l'un à l'autre, hésitant avant que :

« Disons que… Je crois que le retour à la réalité est assez… difficile. Là, voilà ! Je m'en doutais, vu vos têtes, que vous ne…

- Milo… » Thétis s'était appuyée du coude contre la barre en acier, au pied du lit et l'observait, mi-figue, mi-raisin. « … Qu'est-ce que tu appelles "retour à la réalité" ? Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir quittée, en ce qui me concerne.

« Tu sais bien - il fourragea dans ses longues boucles, les ramenant sur sa nuque - tout est allé très vite au cours des dernières semaines, avant qu'on se retrouve tous _là-bas_. _Vraiment _très vite. Je veux dire… Je ne sais pas.

- On avance bien là, Milo, aucun doute.

- Si tu crois que… » Le grec savait que Shura ne se moquait pas de lui avec l'intention de le blesser, et il savait aussi que ses compagnons avaient compris qu'il fallait secouer le Scorpion pour que ça sorte. Et lui qui pensait avoir progressé de ce point de vue… Il lâcha un nouveau soupir :

« Je veux dire qu'on n'a pas pensé à _l'après_. Ni lui, ni moi. Il fallait régler les choses, il fallait faire vite, il fallait… On aurait pu ne jamais revenir, vous comprenez ?

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais venant de ta part, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. » Trancha l'espagnol qui écopa d'un regard un poil désapprobateur de Thétis, bien que Milo se contente de hausser les épaules, résigné.

« Je sais. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas réfléchi, ou du moins pas à certaines implications.

- J'avoue que je ne te suis pas, fit la jeune femme, avec douceur.

- On avait une vie _avant. _J'avais une vie et lui aussi. Ce n'est pas tant que la mienne était exceptionnelle – on va dire qu'elle n'était pas compliquée, au mieux - quant à la sienne… » Les paupières du grec s'abaissèrent un instant. « Mais dans les deux cas, tout ça, ce n'était pas… prévu. Et du jour au lendemain, on se retrouve l'un en face de l'autre, et malgré tout ce qu'on… tout ce qui… enfin, je ne vous fais pas de dessin, c'est comme si on partait de zéro.

- Et vous logez sous le même toit.

- En plus. En même temps, on n'a pas trop le choix, son temple est le seul avec celui de Mü à être resté à peu près debout.

- Et lui ?

- Quoi, lui ? » Shura secoua la tête, avec un air de commisération :

« Camus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit de tout ça ?

- Ça va vous paraître idiot mais… Je crois qu'il est encore plus déboussolé que moi. Il sait lui aussi qu'il faut qu'on trouve un équilibre quelque part, qu'il va falloir faire certains compromis mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit prêt pour ça. Sans compter qu'il est confronté au même problème que nous tous : il est au Sanctuaire, je sens qu'il aimerait bien s'en éloigner, mais il n'y arrive tout simplement _pas. _Alors entre ça, ses accès de culpabilité quand il voit Aiolia, et tout le reste… Son envie de fuir n'a pas disparu. Je la vois quand elle revient. Et ça me panique, parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de gérer.

- Et je suppose que si je te demande si vous en avez parlé, tu vas me répondre à côté ? » Suggéra Thétis laquelle, devant le sourire amer de son alter ego, rajouta : « Milo, ce serait bien que ni toi, ni lui, n'oubliez que vous avez été amis avant d'être amants.

- Elle a raison. » La tête de Shura était retombée sur l'oreiller, et il contemplait Milo, sans vraiment le voir, tandis qu'il poursuivait d'une voix étrangement lointaine :

« Même s'il t'a menti, c'était pour des raisons qu'il estimait, lui, justes. Tu ne lui en veux plus, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, ça n'entame en rien votre estime mutuelle, celle que vous avez toujours eue l'un envers l'autre. Et vous risquez de la perdre si vous laissez votre relation actuelle pourrir votre amitié, parce que vous n'osez plus vous parler. »

De surprise, Milo avait dressé un sourcil. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du Capricorne de prononcer une telle tirade, surtout sur un ton pareil. Il en venait même à se demander si le contrecoup de la morphine n'y jouait pas son petit effet, lorsque Thétis commenta, en s'adressant non plus au grec mais à l'espagnol :

« Cela n'a rien de simple, n'est-ce pas…

- Non. En effet. »

Le wagon venait de passer, mais Milo l'avait indubitablement loupé. Et tandis qu'il en prenait lentement conscience, il notait dans le même temps l'inquiétude larvée qui chiffonnait les traits de Thétis et le regard de Shura, qui se vidait peu à peu. Pris d'une gêne subite, il se leva :

« On devrait peut-être te laisser te reposer un peu. Thétis, tu… ?

- Oui, je dois y aller, moi aussi. » Elle s'était déjà redressée, et avait rempli de nouveau le verre de l'espagnol, qu'elle lui posa à portée de main. « Essaie de manger, je dirai aux autres d'attendre demain pour venir te voir. » Il acquiesça en silence, et lorsque Milo et la jeune femme repoussèrent la porte derrière eux, il avait déjà fermé les yeux.

_Rodorio, Grèce, le soir même…_

Elle dormait. Kanon ôta sa veste en silence et la déposa sur une chaise, à gauche de l'entrée de la chambre. Il demeura indécis, l'espace de quelques instants. Lui en voulait-elle d'être rentré aussi tard ? Il voyait la forme sous le drap se soulever doucement au rythme d'une respiration paisible et ne percevait aucune animosité en provenance de la jeune femme. Alors c'était lui qui se sentait coupable, sûrement. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il s'approcha du lit d'un pas souple, et s'assit sur un tabouret, près du visage serein de Thétis. Définitivement, elle n'avait pas perçu sa présence. Et ne la percevrait certainement plus jamais. Un instant, l'amertume remonta derrière sa gorge, avant qu'il ne la chasse résolument, en choisissant parmi le flot de réflexions qui inondait son esprit, la seule pensée à laquelle il se raccrochait depuis des semaines. Bientôt il pourrait de nouveau la prendre dans ses bras. Et bientôt… Il ne la lâcherait plus. Elle ne serait plus que femme, son titre de chevalier d'or serait remis en jeu, mais c'était justement la femme qu'il aimait. Le reste n'avait plus aucune importance.

Lorsqu'il avait assuré son jumeau de cet état de fait, ce dernier lui avait jeté un coup d'œil dubitatif en dépit de son acquiescement bienveillant. Saga n'avait pas eu besoin d'en dire plus, mais Kanon préférait se réfugier dans un mensonge qu'il aurait tout le temps, par la suite, d'apprivoiser pour qu'il devienne réel.

Le septième sens que chacun d'entre eux possédait, ils avaient appris à le partager, bon gré mal gré, et par la force des choses, il était devenu le ciment de leurs relations. Ce que les jumeaux partageaient depuis la naissance, tous les autres étaient aujourd'hui en mesure de le ressentir, de le comprendre, de l'accepter et de s'en servir. A tel point d'ailleurs qu'aucun n'était plus en mesure de concevoir les amitiés qui les liaient, sans ce support au travers duquel chacun s'affichait sans plus aucune façade. Bien sûr, cette transparence absolue ne débordait pas leur cercle et les individualités perduraient malgré tout. Mais… Tous aimaient à se réfugier dans cet oasis si particulier, au sein duquel ils se permettaient d'oublier de _paraître_. Accepter l'autre, et s'accepter soi-même sans plus de jugement, juste avec cette certitude apaisante d'être en totale sécurité auprès de l'autre.

Thétis allait dorénavant devoir vivre, dépourvue de cette plénitude. Pour toujours. Il effleura la joue de la jeune femme, repoussant avec délicatesse une boucle blonde échappée du chignon qu'elle construisait chaque soir, avant de se coucher. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas souhaité influer sur sa décision. Au nom de quoi aurait-il pu s'arroger ce droit ? Nul n'aurait dû avoir à faire ce choix. Et elle, encore moins que les autres. L'injustice, Kanon la ressentait, cuisante. Plus encore que le contact de la peau de Thétis contre la sienne, les rares fois où il avait passé outre ses protestations pour la serrer contre lui, même quelques secondes, pour sentir son odeur et sa chaleur, pour se rappeler la sensation de son corps contre le sien. A présent…

Il ne ressentit qu'un léger picotement au bout de ses doigts, tandis qu'il les laissait descendre le long de la ligne pure de son menton, avant d'aller redessiner le lobe de son oreille et se perdre juste en dessous, contre la gorge que la vie faisait battre, encore et encore. Oui, une démangeaison certes faible, mais autrement plus dangereuse à l'intérieur du corps – du ventre – de la jeune femme. Une seule fois, juste avant que le poison n'envahisse de nouveau les veines de Thétis, mais l'expérience lui avait servi de leçon. Elle en avait été désolée ; il se serait battu pour lui avoir infligé, dans son égoïsme, cette souffrance supplémentaire.

Mais elle allait pouvoir partager sa vie avec lui. Il la connaissait ; il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière, maintenant que sa décision était prise, et même en sachant ce qu'elle mettait en jeu. Une bouffée de reconnaissance et d'admiration gonfla la poitrine du cadet Antinaïkos et il dut se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas la rejoindre, là, tout de suite, l'enlacer et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Il vit sa main s'agiter une paire de secondes, contre l'oreiller. Elle rêvait. Et il eut un sourire.

_« Kanon ? »_ L'air surpris de la jeune femme fit bientôt place à un rire comme son compagnon fendait les écharpes de brume pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il n'avait jamais été loin, comme ils purent s'en rendre compte tous les deux, tant il fut vite près d'elle, contre elle.

_« Ton rêve est-il agréable ? » _Demanda-t-il, en inclinant son visage dans le cou de Thétis, laquelle réprima un geste d'évitement. N'étaient-ils pas dans le surmonde ?

_« Comme tu peux le constater. » _Autour d'eux se profilait un paysage vert et ensoleillé, tout en vallées et en collines, avec au loin, la mer, toujours présente, qui scintillait. Il ne sut pas dire ce qu'était ce lieu, sauf qu'il le connaissait. Parce qu'il l'avait déjà croisé au cours de leurs songes communs ? S'il n'appartenait qu'à elle, en tout cas, elle le partageait avec lui sans la moindre réserve. Ils y étaient comme chez eux. Ils y étaient seuls. Il sentit qu'elle avait saisi son poignet et le tirait, comme pour l'emmener plus loin.

_« Non… _murmura-t-il. _Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. C'est le niveau du rêve… Restons-y. Au moins, je suis sûr de pouvoir te retrouver… après. » _

Elle eut un sourire triste, bientôt effacé, tandis qu'il la serrait plus étroitement contre lui. Ce n'était pourtant là que les projections psychiques de leurs corps demeurés dans la réalité, mais sans qu'ils ne puissent s'expliquer comment, ils éprouvaient une sensation de solidité rassurante, et reconnaissaient la texture de leurs peaux, le parfum de l'une, le musc de l'autre, les fragrances se mêlant pour constituer la toile de ce morceau de réalité qu'ils reconstruisaient, quasiment chaque nuit depuis des mois.

Leur univers si restreint fut effleuré par quelques inconscients, ceux de leurs compagnons à coup sûr, qui avaient ressenti la présence du couple. Ce fut éphémère, mais suffisant pour que tous deux perçoivent un peu de cette sécurité dont les autres les entouraient. Ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient manifestés, discrets et désireux de les laisser l'un à l'autre.

Ce qu'il avait entrevu de Thétis, devant les Portes, n'avait pas disparu. L'empreinte spirituelle de la jeune femme s'était enrichie de ces quelques années qu'elle avait gagnées lors de sa confrontation avec Saga, et les doutes qui parfois chiffonnaient encore son visage dans la réalité, n'étaient qu'un pâle souvenir à ce niveau où elle demeurait pourtant encore rattachée à son corps. Quant à lui-même… Cela l'amusait toujours d'observer les quelques reflets turquoise qui animaient sa propre chevelure dès qu'il "posait" le pied dans le surmonde. Une infime variation de couleur qui le distinguait de son frère, toutes choses égales par ailleurs. Etait-ce parce qu'il venait de penser à lui ? La présence de Saga s'insinua dans son être, légère et ténue, celle d'une Rachel endormie en filigrane. Son aîné était parfaitement éveillé ; de fait, il replia sa conscience presque immédiatement. Il voulait savoir où était son frère, il le savait, cela lui suffisait.

_« Quel retournement de situation… »_ Commenta Thétis d'une voix douce, alors même que le cosmos de Kanon se déployait autour d'eux, pour les isoler encore un peu plus. _« A présent, c'est lui qui s'inquiète pour toi, et te protège._

_- Disons que les choses se sont rééquilibrées. » _Elle avait levé les mains vers le visage de son compagnon pour le saisir entre ses paumes, aussi douces et chaudes que dans la réalité.

_« Toutes les choses ? » _L'aura de Kanon se gondola, un quart de seconde, avant de retrouver sa consistance. Il répondit par une autre question, entre deux baisers qu'elle partagea avec ferveur :

_« Et si c'était le cas ?_

- _Je ne le concevrai pas autrement. » _Elle avait noué un bras autour du cou de son compagnon, et posé sa main libre sur sa large poitrine, au droit du cœur puissant qu'elle sentait battre, aussi fort que s'il avait été réel. _« Je le sens, autour de toi. Sans lui, tu n'es pas, et il n'est pas, sans toi. Le Kanon que j'ai aimé il y a si longtemps, était déjà ainsi. Entier. Et c'est encore cet homme-là, que j'aime aujourd'hui. »_

Il murmura sans doute un "merci", qui ne se perdit pas, mais se dilua dans leur étreinte. Cette dernière n'était que celle de leurs âmes ; mais parce qu'elle n'était que ça, elle fut plus profonde, plus intense, et plus absolue qu'ils n'auraient pu la _rêver_. Le corps physique de Kanon gisait, endormi, au bord du lit, celui de Thétis à quelques centimètres, et qui ne le touchait pas. Pourtant ce fut comme si leur sommeil s'était ancré de cette pesanteur langoureuse, de celles qui font sombrer dans un oubli apaisé, dans cette petite mort éblouissante à laquelle ils n'avaient que la hâte d'ouvrir enfin à nouveau les bras.

_Royaume d'Asgard, extrémité nord de l'Europe, 20 octobre 2004…_

Lorsque les lourdes portes de la salle d'audience pivotèrent en un grincement sinistre sur leurs gonds millénaires, ceux qui s'y trouvaient se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers les nouveaux arrivants.

La haute stature de Phecda se découpa un instant dans les ombres avant d'émerger à la lumière tombant à flots depuis la volée de vitraux qui cernaient le faîte de la salle. Devant lui s'avançait, à une altitude bien plus modeste, du même pas résonnant sur les dalles glacées, une silhouette drapée dans un long manteau sombre, à la capuche remontée.

« Je te remercie, Thor, pour tonescorte _attentive_. Nul doute que sans ton aide, je n'aurais pas retrouvé le chemin du palais. » La capuche s'était retournée vers le géant qui ne s'ébranla pourtant pas d'un millimètre, son regard clair fixé sur sa souveraine laquelle, là-bas, descendait les quelques marches séparant la salle de son trône. Hilda hocha la tête en silence et après une brève inclinaison, Thor recula, pour aller se poster contre un mur, aux côtés de Syd de Mizar.

« Je vois que le royaume d'Asgard est toujours aussi bien protégé. Cela dit, un tel luxe de précautions est-il bien nécessaire vis-à-vis… du Sanctuaire ?

- Voyons Rachel, tu sais bien que nos terres sont inhospitalières. Je m'en serais _atrocement_ voulue s'il t'était arrivé malheur en cours de route, surtout après la terrible épreuve que toi et les tiens avez traversée. »

La Polaris se dressait face à la Dothrakis dont elle n'entrevoyait que les lèvres pincées et le menton étroit. Elle rajouta, toujours sur ce même ton de sollicitude badine et vaguement ironique :

« Vous en êtes-vous bien remis ? J'espère, car les chevaliers que nous avons renvoyés chez vous étaient en bien piteux état.

- On ne peut mieux, Hilda, on ne peut mieux… » Les mains de Rachel se levèrent pour repousser sèchement les flots de tissu qui recouvraient sa tête et son visage. « … Même si, comme tu l'as souligné, l'épreuve a _effectivement _été terrible. »

La répartie de la souveraine mourut dans sa gorge et un même mouvement de recul gêné parcourut les rangs des guerriers divins derrière elle. Du noir de la chevelure de la Dothrakis, si profond qu'il s'était toujours animé de reflets bleutés, ne restait plus rien. Une fumée uniformément grise l'avait remplacé. Grises étaient les mèches qui déferlaient sur ses épaules. Et gris étaient les sourcils arqués qui surmontaient les yeux dont les iris nocturnes avaient disparu au profit de deux disques d'or liquide. Hypnotisée par ce regard dérangeant, Hilda finit par se reprendre suffisamment pour y déceler néanmoins des reflets sombres, réminiscences d'un passé pas si lointain. Et elle s'y raccrocha pour lancer un ordre qu'elle espérait d'une voix suffisamment ferme :

« Vous tous… Laissez-nous. »

Un silence long de plusieurs secondes ponctua la demande de la Polaris avant qu'il ne fût brisé par un flot de pas hésitants, tous dirigés vers les grandes portes demeurées ouvertes. Siegfried fut le seul à croiser le regard de Rachel, et le premier des deux à baisser le sien.

« Suis-moi, fit Hilda, une fois qu'elles furent seules. Allons dans mes appartements. »

Rachel sur ses talons, la souveraine arpentait rapidement le dédale de couloirs, désireuse tout à coup d'en finir au plus vite avec cette entrevue. Cela faisait de nombreuses années que les chemins des deux femmes ne s'étaient plus croisés ; mais au-delà des modifications physiques les plus évidentes que tous avaient pu constater, celles qui altéraient subtilement le visage de la Dothrakis – l'ovale plus mince, les joues plus creuses, les traits plus durs – ne pouvaient pas se mesurer à l'aune des années. Cela allait bien au-delà.

Sous l'effet de la chaleur cuisante dispensée par les deux larges cheminées qui ornaient de part et d'autre le bureau de la Polaris, Rachel laissa son épais manteau glisser le long de ses épaules, et tandis qu'elle le repliait sur le dossier d'une chaise, Hilda vit avec surprise que la jeune femme était entièrement vêtue de sombre, son corps moulé dans des vêtements trop souples et élastiques pour être considérés comme strictement civils. De plus… Elle n'avait pas apporté avec elle l'ombre du moindre bagage.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda la souveraine d'Asgard d'un ton neutre, une fois que son hôte fut installée en face d'elle.

- Je suis venue te demander l'autorisation de traverser tes terres.

- Quelle mansuétude de ta part… Saga ne s'embarrasse pas d'habitude de ce genre de "politesses". Quel en est le motif ? A moins que ce ne soit trop te…

- Je dois aller tuer un homme. » Rachel avait rivé son regard dans celui d'Hilda qui ne put cacher son malaise.

« Qui ?

- Tu le sais très bien. »

Le reproche était là, mais lointain, comme en référence à un événement passé qui ne pouvait plus être modifié. Toutefois, Hilda le perçut comme une agression, si bien qu'elle se rencogna dans son fauteuil comme pour s'y réfugier, avant de rétorquer sur la défensive :

« Tu n'as jamais manifesté ton désaccord, que je sache.

- A ce que tu lui donnes asile ? A cette époque-là, j'avais d'autre chose à penser.

- D'autres auraient pu s'en occuper pour toi.

- Il se trouve… qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire strictement privée.

- Dans ce cas, ne viens pas me le reprocher.

- Quoi, d'avoir pris une décision qui ne t'appartenait pas ?

- Asgard n'a jamais eu le moindre contentieux avec ton frère, Rachel. » Les yeux de cette dernière s'étrécirent lorsqu'elle laissa fuser entre ses dents :

« Asgard a prêté allégeance au Sanctuaire. Ne te crois pas à l'abri de certaines conséquences, surtout lorsque celles-ci impactent le Domaine Sacré.

- C'est une menace ?

- Plutôt un conseil. »

Les ongles de la Polaris s'étaient plantés dans les accoudoirs de son siège et ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes et d'une respiration difficilement maîtrisée qu'elle parvint à détendre ses mains, pour les ramener et les croiser sur ses genoux.

« Asgard peut se défendre seul, finit-elle par répondre, plus mesurée.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde… Et c'est bien pour cette raison que je me dois d'insister : vous et nous devons nous réclamer d'une volonté sans faille… et commune.

- Hum… » La Polaris releva le menton, par défi : « Es-tu bien sûre de n'être venue ici que pour exercer ta vengeance personnelle ?

- Oui. Mais disons que j'ai été… surprise par l'accueil réservé au niveau de tes frontières. Tu n'en as pas informé Saga.

- J'ai cru comprendre… Qu'il avait d'autres choses à penser, lui aussi. »

Hilda sentit Rachel se détendre imperceptiblement, et elle fit de même. Les deux femmes, si elles ne s'étaient jamais particulièrement appréciées, se respectaient suffisamment pour savoir où commençaient les prérogatives de l'une et s'arrêtaient celles de l'autre.

« Vous vous en sortez ? Demanda la Polaris, plus amène. Et comment vont les chevaliers d'or ?

- Ils ont survécu. » Rachel haussa les épaules avec lassitude. « Quant au Sanctuaire… Il reprend forme, petit à petit. Ce n'est pas… facile mais enfin, je suppose qu'en plus de deux mille ans, il a dû en voir d'autres.

- C'est certain. »

Le silence retomba, la Dothrakis laissant errer son regard dans les flammes de la cheminée à moins de deux mètres d'elle, et vers lesquelles elle tendit ses mains d'un air absent, avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre.

« Bien… » Elle se redressa, quittant son siège. « Je vais devoir y aller.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te proposer une escorte ? » Hilda avait imité son vis-à-vis et l'observa tandis qu'elle se drapait de nouveau dans son lourd vêtement noir.

« Tu supposes bien. Hilda - et Rachel de se tourner vers elle avant de sortir - je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et je ferai en sorte… de ne laisser aucune trace de mon passage. Je compte sur toi pour tenir tes hommes à l'écart.

- Ils ne te suivront pas. » Promit l'autre.

La grecque demeura encore un instant sur le seuil, scrutant le visage de la Polaris. Celle-ci soutint l'examen sans broncher. Rachel finit par hocher la tête, lentement et par se détourner, sans toutefois réprimer un dernier avertissement :

« Fais attention, Hilda. Certains rêves peuvent très facilement se muer en cauchemars. »


	49. Epilogue part II

**EPILOGUE – Partie II**

_Royaume d'Asgard, sur la frontière de l'est…_

Les talons de Rachel claquaient sur le parquet, résonnant dans le silence glacé. Elle n'avait pas rencontré âme qui vive, ni sur son chemin, ni aux abords du chalet – si tant était qu'on puisse nommer chalet l'imposante bâtisse en bois de plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés fort opportunément implantée au beau milieu d'une forêt millénaire. Elle s'était tenue prête ; personne ne s'était cependant mis en travers de sa route.

Le couloir sombre s'étirait sur des dizaines de mètres, du moins était-ce l'impression qu'elle en retirait tandis que les portes, toutes anonymes et toutes fermées, défilaient de chaque côté. Là-bas, tout au bout, une lueur pâle filtrait d'un battant entrouvert. Tout en se dirigeant vers elle, Rachel se rendait compte que même dans l'obscurité la plus complète, elle aurait su où se diriger. Il y avait des vibrations, comme celle-là, qui généraient des échos désagréables d'être trop vite reconnus.

« Où sont tes hommes ? »

La porte venait de claquer contre le mur et la Dothrakis se tenait dans son encadrement, toujours aux aguets en dépit de la certitude de plus en plus prégnante qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le bâtiment, hormis elle-même… et _lui_.

Le discret ronronnement d'un moteur électrique anima le silence, tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce – une vaste chambre à première vue – pivotait un fauteuil roulant devant la fenêtre.

« Le gris ne te va absolument pas, très chère ! » Se récria d'une voix gracieuse celui qui, maintenu en position assise dans l'engin par un savant jeu de boucles métalliques et de sangles, faisait dorénavant face à la jeune femme.

« De la part de quelqu'un _comme toi_ qui s'habille – pardon, qui se fait habiller - toujours en blanc, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je prends ça pour un compliment.

- C'est méchant, ça. Très méchant.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Je répète : où sont tes hommes ? »

Dimitri esquissa un sourire, dévoilant une dentition parfaite dans un visage tout aussi parfait :

« Oh… Dois-je comprendre que tu es déçue de ne pas avoir pu procéder à quelques massacres en règle avant de me rejoindre ? Histoire de… t'échauffer ? »

Rachel fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de condescendre un regard froid sur son demi-frère :

« Je ne crois pas qu'un échauffement soit nécessaire.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit… Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Quoique… Ça dépend lesquelles. »

Les derniers mots de Dimitri avaient accusé quelques octaves de moins avant de reprendre derechef leur tonalité badine :

« Tu excuseras cet accueil honteusement spartiate mais j'éprouve quelques difficultés techniques à t'offrir une boisson chaude. Dommage d'ailleurs, quand on connaît la température extérieure… Ton voyage n'a pas été trop inconfortable ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici, Dimitri ?

- Et bien… » Il eut une moue amusée. « … N'est-ce pas pour me tuer ? A ce sujet, merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, ton sens de la famille t'…

- Ta gueule. »

Rachel avait serré le poing et dut se retenir pour ne pas le lui balancer en travers de la figure, au moins pour effacer ce sempiternel sourire qui venait de s'accentuer. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience ; le premier point était pour lui. Ce qu'il se chargea d'ailleurs de confirmer suavement :

« Voyons, voyons… Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de demeurer polie devant un pauvre infirme sans défense. »

Elle inspira. Profondément. Lentement. Posément. Et lorsqu'elle relâcha son souffle, ce fut pour répondre sur le ton de la conversation la plus anodine qui soit :

« En effet, je vais te tuer…

- A la bonne heure.

- … mais avant ça, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

- Allons bon. »

_Rester calme… Surtout, rester calme…_ Lorsqu'elle étira les lèvres pour sourire au paralytique placide qui lui faisait face, un rictus déforma son visage :

« J'imagine que tes journées doivent être longues… Et il semble qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde pour jouer avec toi.

- Tu étais mon meilleur adversaire, c'est vrai, soupira-t-il d'un air chagrin. Ça me manque terriblement, tu sais.

- C'est pour cette raison ? »

Elle avait achevé de se rapprocher et, toujours debout, venait de se pencher sur Dimitri, son visage tout près du sien, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elle répéta dans un souffle :

« C'est pour cette raison… que tu as ordonné à tes hommes de me sauver ? De _tous _nous sauver ?

- Il s'agit là d'une conclusion bien hâtive… » Murmura-t-il à son tour, les yeux rivés dans ceux de la jeune femme, laquelle avança sa main jusqu'à la joue de son demi-frère… avant de la laisser retomber sur la gorge de ce dernier et de planter ses ongles dans la carotide.

« Je ne crois pas. Vois-tu… J'ai eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir.

- A ce petit jeu-là, je gagne. Quatre ans – non, cinq – c'est long. » Elle resserra légèrement ses doigts, mais le regard de l'autre demeura impavide alors qu'il rajoutait :

« Si dans "questions", tu sous-entends me soumettre à "la Question", je crains fort de ne pas pouvoir assouvir tes fantasmes : je ne ressens plus la moindre douleur, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

Elle étouffa un juron et, relâchant sa prise, elle le repoussa du bras, le fauteuil allant rebondir contre la fenêtre avant de se stabiliser quelques pas plus loin.

« Tu m'avais promis de venir me tuer… Je voulais juste t'offrir tous les moyens d'honorer ta promesse.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi.

- Oserais-je ? »

_Oh que oui…_ Mais la jeune femme ravala son ironie, lorsqu'elle avisa le regard qu'il portait sur elle. Fasciné, presque… avide.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Fit-elle d'un ton rogue.

- C'est tout à fait intéressant… Tes yeux. Troublant, même, je dirais. Alors, ça fait quel effet ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais bien… Le dernier stade. L'ultime cosmos. Le pouvoir suprême. Toutes ces choses très rigolotes dont sont censés être investis les membres de notre famille. Je veux savoir. »

Elle était sur le point de l'envoyer paître, sa patience flirtant avec ses plus extrêmes limites. Mais un pli, qui venait de se creuser entre les sourcils blonds, et l'air boudeur qui déformait la bouche élégante, la retinrent. Il y avait là un filon à exploiter. Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de se laisser aller à sourire. Un sourire carnassier :

« Voyons voir… Si tu réponds à mes questions, alors, je répondrai aux tiennes. Donnant-donnant.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Alors tu ne sauras rien. Jamais. Tu ne sauras pas… ce que tu aurais pu devenir. » Acheva-t-elle, réprimant sa satisfaction lorsqu'elle le vit hésiter.

Elle avait décroché la timbale ; tout ce qui avait toujours animé Dimitri, était en cet instant concentré dans ce visage qui se transformait à vue d'œil. La convoitise qui tordait ses traits. L'envie qu'elle voyait luire dans ses yeux, à présent pâle souvenir de ce qu'avaient été les siens. Et l'ambition, cette satanée ambition mêlée à la frustration savamment entretenue tout au long de sa vie, tel un brasier inextinguible. Tout en sachant qu'elle venait de combler son retard dans ce dernier affrontement qui les opposait, elle ne put s'empêcher de redouter ce qu'elle ne pouvait lire dans l'esprit cadenassé qui lui faisait face. Cet homme… avait voué son existence à remplir un manque. Un manque suffisamment gigantesque pour qu'elle en vienne à se demander s'il ne valait pas plus que le prix que Dimitri accordait à sa propre vie.

« Vous avez sauvé le monde, et le monde avait pourtant décidé de vous laisser crever, commença-t-il, d'une voix bien plus dure qu'à l'accoutumée, plus… implacable. A croire que des siècles de morale judéo-chrétienne ne sont jamais passés par là…

- "Morale"… Ton vocabulaire s'est enrichi au cours des dernières années ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu en connais la définition ? »

Elle se raidit, respiration bloquée. Projection de l'esprit ou autre chose, elle eut l'impression soudaine que les ombres qu'elle s'acharnait à chasser depuis trop longtemps venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce et se tenaient juste derrière elle. Mais déjà son interlocuteur reprenait, ignorant le trouble pourtant visible de la jeune femme :

« Les américains… » Le mépris dans sa voix était palpable. « … Trop facile. Ils ont le pouvoir que les autres pays ont bien voulu leur conférer. Pas un seul n'aurait levé le petit doigt pour s'opposer à leur décision. Ils n'en ont plus les moyens. Mais je ne t'apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le général Corman avait été parfaitement clair dans ses propos, en effet. En dépit de son état, Rachel avait tenu à écouter le vieux militaire lui exposer les raisons précises pour lesquelles il avait outrepassé les ordres de sa hiérarchie. Il l'avait déjà laissé entendre aux membres du Sanctuaire, juste avant l'affrontement contre les Portes, mais a posteriori… Elle en avait été glacée. Les plus hautes instances du monde avaient émis le souhait de les voir disparaître. De voir le Sanctuaire tomber en désuétude. Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être auraient-ils poussé l'audace jusqu'à aller détruire le Domaine Sacré ? Pourquoi ?

Elle, Saga, et tous leurs compagnons ne partageaient peut-être pas la vision traditionaliste de leurs parents et autres aïeuls, mais toutes les générations qui s'étaient succédées au Sanctuaire possédaient au moins une conviction en commun, celle qu'elles se transmettaient depuis plus de deux mille ans : la sauvegarde de l'humanité. Et ce concept, on ne peut plus large, englobait tout ce qui faisait de l'humanité ce qu'elle était, à savoir même ses pires travers. Comme celui de s'entretuer avec une régularité de métronome. Certes, les conflits les plus meurtriers trouvaient leurs origines dans les déséquilibres dûment palliés par les Portes, mais tout le reste n'était imputable qu'à la bêtise humaine. Et le Sanctuaire ne s'était jamais targué d'être capable de rendre l'homme intelligent. Il se contentait de contribuer à sa sauvegarde. Lourde tâche s'il en était, quand l'objet de toutes ses attentions s'ingéniait à se tirer une balle dans le pied à la moindre occasion. Non, décidément, le Domaine Sacré, en dépit de toute sa puissance, n'avait jamais été, et ne serait jamais, une menace pour les sociétés plus ou moins organisées qui peuplaient la Terre. Et ce "pourquoi" lancinant dont Rachel ne pouvait se détourner depuis quelques semaines se parait d'échos particulièrement vulgaires.

« Ils crèvent de peur, laissa tomber Dimitri, en guise d'ersatz de réponse, pour le moins insuffisant.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau – la Dothrakis avait haussé les épaules - le Sanctuaire ne leur a pourtant jamais donné matière à justifier leurs craintes.

- D'un autre côté, il est facile d'avoir peur de ce qu'on ne connaît pas.

- Ce serait pire s'ils… »

Son demi-frère souriait. Et les mots de Rachel s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge soudain oppressée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Souffla-t-elle, les yeux dilatés.

- Moi ? Rien. Ou pas grand-chose. C'est toi et tes bien-aimés compagnons qui allez devoir… assumer.

- De quoi tu parles, bon sang ?!

- J'en étais sûr. » Le sourire du blond s'était mué en un rictus méprisant :

« Ça va ? Le sable n'est pas trop chaud ? Sans doute pas, sinon vos petites têtes auraient bouilli depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'il est devenu un peu trop brûlant, les « œuvres extérieures » du Sanctuaire se sont employées à le refroidir, _manu militari_. Tous ces gens… Tous ces gens qui n'étaient pas "assez bien" pour intégrer votre précieuse confrérie, ces gens qui n'étaient pas assez droits, assez honnêtes, assez _conditionnés _pour vouer leurs corps et leurs âmes à votre belle et bonne charité, toux ceux qui n'entraient pas dans le moule parce que trop indépendants, trop fiers ou trop libres…

- La projection de ses propres déséquilibres psychologiques, ça se soigne, tu sais.

- Tous ces gens - Dimitri ne tint pas compte de l'interruption - que vous avez rejetés après leur avoir fait miroiter la puissance ultime ! Il m'a fallu du temps pour admettre que ce n'était là rien de plus que la naïveté de la part du Sanctuaire. Cela aurait été tellement plus "grand" si les raisons avaient été toutes autres ! Mais non, un banal aveuglement. Laisse-moi au moins croire qu'il était volontaire… »

Ces hommes, cet Alexeï… Corman et Orwell avaient répété scrupuleusement, mot pour mot, les propos qu'ils avaient laissé échapper. Les descendants de ceux qui avaient été pourchassés. Ceux à qui le Sanctuaire avait volé la place et la vie. Le cœur de Rachel rata un battement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de ces gens ?

- Non, la question exacte est : qu'est-ce que _vous _allez en faire ?

- Arrête ! » Elle tentait de maîtriser la panique qui inondait ses veines, sans grand succès, tandis que sa voix gagnait quelques octaves de trop : « Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu les as réunis par pur altruisme !

- Je t'ai déjà fait une proposition, une fois. Tu l'as refusée.

- Tu connaissais ma réponse ! » Elle avait crié. Non. Hurlé.

« Et c'est bien dommage – pour toi – que tu n'aies pas su voir plus loin et plus large que ta misérable existence. Parce que ce que je te proposais - de nouveau sérieux, il la scrutait, toute délectation envolée devant l'angoisse qui faisait transpirer sa demi-sœur - n'était que pure logique. Aller plus loin, aller jusqu'au bout de la démarche, celle initiée par notre aïeul commun, Bias Dothrakis. Lui n'a pas eu peur de cette puissance, mais ceux qu'il a engendrés n'ont pas eu le même courage. Il est temps, deux millénaires plus tard, que le Sanctuaire occupe la place qui lui revient dans ce monde.

- Tu es cinglé. »

Le simple fait de prononcer cette évidence suffit à la calmer. Oui, il était fou à lier. Pas une nouveauté en soi, mais elle venait d'en obtenir une nouvelle preuve. Et on ne raisonne pas avec un dingue.

« Bien, reprit-elle posément. Peu importe ce que tu as pu faire croire à ces hommes que tu as réunis. Nous sommes vivants, grâce à eux qui plus est. Le Sanctuaire n'a, de fait, jamais été plus puissant qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui, aussi je dois reconnaître que tu as entièrement raison… » Elle se rapprocha de lui, à nouveau, et posa une main qui se voulait conciliante sur l'épaule sans vie de son demi-frère :

« … Il va conserver la place qui est la sienne, et qu'il ne quittera jamais.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. » Il avait levé vers elle des yeux noircis de fureur. « Et surtout… Ne me sous-estime pas. Ni tous ceux qui sont venus à moi, parce que je constituais à leurs yeux,_ l'autre _chemin possible.

- Tu as dit toi-même que la force du Sanctuaire était gigantesque, tu t'en souviens ? Tu as donc réussi à convaincre ces gens de devenir suicidaires, c'est magnifique.

- Suicidaires ? Peut-être. Mais pour une cause dans laquelle ils ont mis toutes leurs espérances.

- Tu ne peux nous obliger à rien.

- Parce que tu penses que vous aurez le choix ? Enfin, si ça t'arrange de le croire… »

Soudain, il lui apparut incroyablement las. Le voile sombre de la colère s'était dissipé dans les yeux de l'homme, pour se voir remplacé par une fatigue infinie. La malice avait déserté son visage, tout comme l'arrogance. Seule demeurait la raideur d'une fierté agonisante, dans les traits droits et fins, si semblables à ceux de la jeune femme.

« Tu as menti, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, dans une dernière tentative d'ironie.

- En effet. »

Elle avait répondu avec une douceur dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable à l'égard de cet autre, qui avait détruit un pan entier de sa vie.

« A quoi cela pourrait-il te servir dorénavant ? Tu n'as besoin de savoir qu'une seule chose : il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte dans les légendes et les contes de fées, car… tout n'est pas aussi beau qu'on veut bien nous le faire croire. »

Lorsqu'elle posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage levé vers elle, et lorsque ses paumes s'arrondirent autour des joues amaigries, elle ne vit que le regard de Dimitri, rivé au sien, et sa bouche soudain grave. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot.

Un craquement bref rompit le silence.

La tête, à laquelle elle avait appliqué une torsion violente et définitive, retomba alors sur le côté. Mais les paupières demeurèrent ouvertes sur le regard de l'homme. Et le voile vitreux qui déjà le recouvrait fut impuissant à en masquer les dernières lueurs. Celles qui disaient : _"Tu vas voir… On va bien s'amuser."

* * *

_

« Bel effort… J'ai bien failli ne pas te repérer. Je vois que tu as récupéré toutes tes facultés, Aioros.

- Force est de constater qu'il y a pourtant encore du travail à faire… »

Rachel ne s'était pas retournée vers la porte, sur le seuil de laquelle un Sagittaire penaud et quelque peu vexé se tenait. Il contemplait le dos raidi de la jeune femme, debout devant le cadavre de Dimitri.

« C'est Saga qui t'a demandé de me suivre ? » La tête de la Dothrakis avait fini par pivoter, et elle le lorgnait du coin de l'œil, par-dessus son épaule.

« Non. Mais il ne m'a pas empêché de le faire. » Elle laissa échapper un rire discordant :

« Il s'est toujours méfié de lui.

- Et il avait raison. »

Aioros fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, pour venir se poster aux côtés de Rachel, baissant les yeux vers le fauteuil roulant :

« Le cosmos de cet homme était assez puissant pour t'empêcher de le tuer… S'il en avait fait usage.

- Je le sais.

- Et pourtant, tu es venue, seule. » Elle haussa les épaules :

« La preuve que non : tu es là. »

Ils observèrent le corps sans vie encore quelques instants avant que le Sagittaire ne reprenne la parole, avec une hésitation :

« Tout ce qu'il a dit… Tu crois vraiment qu'il avait perdu la raison ?

- Le problème avec Dimitri, c'est qu'aussi cinglé qu'il soit, il s'est toujours démené pour offrir une réalité bien solide à ses pires fantasmes. Et la plupart du temps… Il y est parvenu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu envisages de faire ?

- Faire en sorte que pour une fois, les volontés du défunt ne soient pas respectées. »

Lorsqu'il chercha à croiser le regard de la jeune femme, il en fut pour ses frais. Déjà, elle se détournait, son attention balayant la pièce autour d'eux.

« Et maintenant ? Finit-il par demander.

- Maintenant ? » Elle se tenait devant un vaste bureau accolé contre le mur et, d'un geste sûr, débrancha câbles et prises, avant de refermer un ordinateur portable dernier cri, le dépouillant de sa caméra et de ses micros externes, pour le carrer sous son bras.

« On brûle tout. »

_Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

« Tu n'es pas encore rentré ? »

Depuis l'entrée du salon, Saga ne voyait que le dos du canapé et devinait le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Mais il savait que son jumeau était là, sans doute assis par terre et en eut la confirmation lorsque, contournant le sofa, il vit Kanon le dos appuyé contre ce dernier, la tête renversée sur le rebord confortable.

« Bah… Je n'allais pas te laisser tout seul. Des nouvelles de Rachel ?

- Non. Mais je suppose que tout se passe bien. » Le Pope s'était affalé sur le canapé, à moitié allongé, la tête reposant sur son coude replié. Kanon se dévissa le cou pour l'observer, derrière lui :

« Je suis étonné. Je pensais que tu l'aurais accompagnée.

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle m'a laissé le choix ? »

Sous le regard insistant de son frère, Saga finit par maugréer :

« Aioros s'est proposé de la suivre. C'est toujours ça de gagné.

- Tu es inquiet ?

- Pas vraiment… » Dans un soupir, l'aîné des Antinaïkos se laissa aller sur le dos, croisant les bras sous sa nuque. « … C'est juste que… C'est la première fois depuis bientôt cinq ans qu'elle revoit cette ordure. Elle a beau être solide, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une très bonne idée. Mais comme elle a la tête dure…

- C'est quelque chose qu'elle doit faire, seule.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, je sais. »

Tournant la tête vers les flammes qui gambadaient joyeusement dans l'âtre, et dispersaient dans la pièce une chaleur douce et agréable, il avisa un tas de documents épars sur le kilim élimé. Des lettres jaunies par le temps, un vieil album photo dont la tranche déchirée ne contenait plus les pages que par miracle. Quelques clichés, d'ailleurs, s'en échappaient, leurs coins abîmés hérissant çà et là l'ouvrage. Il vit la main de Kanon effleurer distraitement l'album :

« J'ai tout regardé. Tu as trouvé autre chose entre temps ?

- Je t'avoue… que je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de chercher. Il doit bien y avoir quelques autres découvertes à faire au grenier, et si tu as envie d'y faire un tour, surtout ne te gêne pas. Pour ce qui me concerne, le niveau hautement élevé de foutoir qui y règne me paralyse totalement.

- Vu comme il avait caché tout cela… tu as sûrement raison. J'irai y jeter un œil. »

Le cadet des jumeaux avait levé devant lui une photographie, ancienne. Représentant Andréas et celle qui avait dû être, sans le moindre doute possible, sa sœur jumelle ; elle avait visiblement été prise l'année du décès de cette dernière. Plus vraiment des enfants, pas tout à fait des adultes, les deux êtres se souriaient d'un air complice et heureux, sans paraître prêter attention à l'objectif qui les capturait. Saga et Kanon partagèrent la même pensée : ils n'avaient jamais vu leur père sourire de cette façon. Ni à eux, ni à leur mère, ni à qui que ce fût d'autre.

« Elle est toujours restée… à ses côtés. » Murmura pensivement le cadet qui, du bout de l'index, retraçait le visage de cette tante qu'ils n'avaient pas connue. « Quand il m'en a parlé… C'était une épreuve pour lui. Admettre son manque, son amour, sa douleur… Tu sais, il ne voulait pas que ça nous arrive.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'il s'y soit pris de la meilleure manière qui soit. Tu te rappelles ? Le soir où il a décidé de nous obliger à avoir chacun notre chambre ? Tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne chose ?

- Ça n'a rien empêché, Saga.

- Parce que nous n'avions que treize ans lorsqu'il est _parti_.

- Même s'il était resté, ça n'aurait rien changé. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'était… C'était trop évident. »

Le silence retomba, heurté de loin en loin par l'éclat aléatoire d'une braise ou d'une écorce, lequel venait s'étioler sur les dalles de pierre.

« Et si, reprit sourdement Kanon, et si tu avais été à sa place ? Comment aurais-tu réagi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser.

- Moi je l'ai fait. »

Depuis sa position allongée, Saga n'entrevoyait que le profil de son jumeau, soudain sombre.

« Je crois que je n'aurais pas eu son courage.

- Tu dis des bêtises, fit le Pope d'une voix douce. De nous deux, tu as toujours été le plus coriace. Tu aurais tenu, comme d'habitude.

- Comme d'habitude… » Le rire de Kanon sonnait faux. « Oui, comme d'habitude, _grâce à toi. _Toi disparu, quel intérêt ? Même lorsque j'étais en Argentine, loin, je tenais parce que je savais qu'ici, tu était encore là. Si j'avais eu des tendances suicidaires, lorsqu'ils sont venus me chercher ce jour-là je n'aurais pas levé le petit doigt.

- J'adore quand tu me traites de sale égoïste.

- Si tu l'es, c'est parce que _je _l'ai voulu ainsi. Toi, tu devais vivre ta vie, moi je n'étais là que pour te protéger. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

- Et aujourd'hui ? » Le cadet tourna la tête vers l'aîné, leurs regards identiques s'entrecroisant pour se raccrocher l'un à l'autre.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai juste envie de croire que tu as encore besoin de moi. »

Décroisant les bras, Saga laissa sa main se diriger vers les mèches céruléennes de son frère, qui couraient en désordre sur le sofa, pour les enrouler autour de ses doigts, étrangement fébriles.

« Faut-il vraiment que je te le dise ? » Fit-il dans un murmure, tandis qu'il exerçait une douce mais ferme traction sur la chevelure de son cadet qui laissa aller sa tête en arrière, contre la cuisse du Pope, avant de répondre sur le même ton :

« A l'époque, déjà, tu ne disais pas grand-chose.

- Il m'a toujours semblé que le reste était assez éloquent.

- Il faut croire que j'ai oublié.

- Tu n'es qu'un vil tentateur, je te l'ai déjà dit ?

- Plus d'une fois. »

La main de Saga, libérée de ses liens soyeux, retomba sur l'épaule de Kanon qu'elle enserra.

« On reste ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive, souffla le Pope, dont la tête lasse roula sur le canapé. On a eu plus de chance que notre père. Pas plus que toi, je n'ai envie de la gâcher. Et… nous sommes libres. »

Kanon ferma les yeux, l'espace de quelques instants. Il savourait cette seconde qui s'étirait interminablement, celle qui marquait le retour vers un passé brutalement interrompu. Un passé qui allait redevenir présent, le hiatus de leurs vies se diluant dans les limbes d'événements qui ne laissaient déjà plus derrière eux qu'une empreinte pâlissante. Tout cela était pourtant bien arrivé ; mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais accepté de se détourner indéfiniment du chemin qu'ils avaient, un jour lointain, accepter de partager, âmes et corps indissolublement mêlés. Un chemin sur lequel, dorénavant, ils ne se perdraient plus.

_Royaume d'Asgard, sur la frontière de l'est…_

La chaleur intense du brasier faisait fondre les dernières neiges, mettant au jour le permafrost gelé, tandis que son souffle cuisant parvenait jusqu'à eux et soulevait les cheveux grisonnants de Rachel pour les tordre sans aménité. Aioros se protégeait les yeux du dos de la main, mais elle, à ses côtés, demeurait figée, toute entière concentrée sur le passé qui se consumait, là-bas.

« On devrait y aller, la nuit va bientôt tomber. »

En dépit des crépitements incessants qui grésillaient dans le silence glacé, la voix du Sagittaire avait suffisamment porté pour qu'elle l'entende. Elle ne broncha pourtant pas ; aussi, lui saisissant le bras, il la fit pivoter vers lui. Elle pleurait. Non pas des larmes nerveuses ou épuisées, mais des grosses larmes, qui débordaient de ses yeux et roulaient les unes derrière les autres sur un visage en proie à la terreur. Stupéfait, il faillit la lâcher quand il se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Il n'eut pas à poser de question ; elle répondait déjà d'une voix chevrotante :

« Lui aussi… Lui aussi, il m'a… il m'a menti. Il avait dit que… que… »

Elle détourna le regard lentement, avec précaution, appréhension même, pour le diriger juste à côté d'elle. Un soubresaut de frayeur agita ses épaules, et elle reprit, dans un chuchotis si infime qu'il dut se pencher vers elle pour l'entendre :

« … qu'_ils _partiraient. Qu'_ils _cesseraient d'être _là _... Qu'_ils _ne me reprocheraient plus… plus ma conduite… que…

- De qui tu parles, Rachel ?

- D'_eux_. » Aioros balaya l'espace autour de lui, mais ne vit rien d'autre que de la neige sale et fondue, et la silhouette sombre des arbres qui se découpaient sur l'orangé de l'incendie. Elle poursuivit, d'une voix qui mourut dans l'esprit du grec : _« … De mes enfants. »_

Aioros avisa son regard, rendu plus dérangeant encore par les reflets infernaux du brasier. Il était vide. La part inconsciente de Rachel errait dans le surmonde et lorsqu'il s'y projeta pour la retrouver… il comprit. Deux ombres, de petite taille, se tenaient là, trop frêles et trop insignifiantes pour que les brumes grisâtres s'écartent sur leur chemin. Un chemin ? Non. Elles n'erraient même pas. Et à y regarder de plus près, elles n'avaient pas la moindre consistance. La Dothrakis demeurait immobile, tétanisée. Drapée dans ses habituels voiles écarlates, une chevelure sombre dévalant ses épaules, elle paraissait soudain bien plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était dorénavant. A moins que ce ne fût la réalité qui ait fait d'elle une femme bien plus âgée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

Tout ce qu'Aioros voyait n'était que des fantômes. Ceux de la jeune femme. Les êtres – les enfants – qu'ils représentaient se trouvaient bien trop loin, et depuis bien trop longtemps, pour avoir laissé derrière eux une telle empreinte dans ce niveau du surmonde. Rachel avait créé ce lien factice, c'était elle qui l'entretenait, seule, sans même en avoir réellement conscience.

Le cœur du Sagittaire se serra tandis qu'il assistait, impuissant, à ce ballet morbide de réminiscences nourries par la culpabilité. Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit en rapport avec cette période noire de sa vie. A tel point que – et le grec s'en rendait compte avec une certaine honte– les autres, son entourage, ses compagnons, les XII, avaient fini par "oublier". Elle-même s'était acharnée à refouler ce passé si loin, et si profondément, que la petite part de son esprit libre de toute entrave, avait masqué ce dont elle n'avait jamais réussi à se détacher malgré tous ses efforts. Et prendre conscience qu'au final, la seule personne capable de déceler cette faille, de l'entrevoir et de la comprendre avait été celle qui l'avait générée…

Elle s'était laissée torturer par Dimitri en toute connaissance de cause. Parce qu'il était le seul à savoir. Parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir témoigner. Parce qu'il était le seul… à détenir la clé de sa libération. Du moins le croyait-elle. Mais le passé prend autant de visages qu'il existe de vies. Rachel et son demi-frère partageaient sans doute les mêmes souvenirs, mais l'appréhension de ceux-ci leur appartenait en propre. Ils n'étaient que ce que chacun avait accepté d'en faire. Pour lui, un moyen de pression. Pour elle, son propre châtiment. Et la disparition de l'un n'entraînait pas obligatoirement l'oubli de l'autre. Compter sur soi-même demeurait encore la meilleure solution pour apprendre… à accepter.

Le bras qu'Aioros passa autour des épaules de Rachel dans la réalité, alors que l'incendie avait amorcé sa décrue, était identique à celui qui serra la jeune femme contre lui dans le surmonde. Un surmonde où le visage du Sagittaire était tout aussi marqué que celui qu'il contemplait chaque matin dans son miroir. Il le savait, mais n'en éprouvait plus aucune peine, amertume, ou frustration. Sa mutilation faisait dorénavant partie de son être ; il avait cessé de courir après une chimère.

_« Laisse-les partir. » _Murmura-t-il, ses mots se dotant d'une matière ténue, mais suffisamment tangible pour envelopper la jeune femme. _« Cela ne signifiera pas que tu les as oubliés. » _

Elle sanglotait dans son giron, ses pleurs, inaudibles dans la réalité, brisant les propos d'Aioros qui s'évertuait pourtant à construire une muraille de cosmos autour d'eux, assez solide pour les isoler des souvenirs de la Dothrakis.

La part raisonnable de l'esprit du grec jugeait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se charger elle-même de sceller le sort de Dimitri ; l'autre part, celle empreinte de sa faiblesse à l'égard de cette femme, mais aussi de son respect, comprenait malgré tout la démarche. Il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient être laissées en suspend. Des choses qui, aussi douloureuses et immorales qu'elles fussent, devaient être faites. En dépit d'une souffrance qu'elle avait deviné inévitable, Rachel s'était résolue à l'idée de mettre un terme à une vie, qui s'était achevée un jour de solstice d'été. Elle l'avait su, tout de suite ; mais ce n'était qu'en cet instant qu'elle en prenait réellement conscience.

_« Je ne le méritais pas. C'est trop… C'est trop facile. » _Elle paraissait désorientée. Désolée. Tandis que leurs corps se refroidissaient à toute allure dans le monde réel, elle ne semblait pas décidée à rattraper le fil de son existence. On l'avait obligée à survivre quelques mois plus tôt ; on lui avait offert une deuxième chance. Mais au plus profond de son cœur, elle estimait qu'elle n'y avait pas droit. Et à présent qu'elle était parvenue au bout de sa quête personnelle…

«_Tu ne peux pas changer le passé. » _Aioros avait saisi son visage, et l'obligeait à le regarder. _« Il a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Ne pas l'accepter revient à refuser également tout ce qui t'entoure. _

_- Il n'est pas trop tard pour bien faire._

_- Cesse donc de t'aveugler. Cette fois, ce n'est pas toi qui y perdras… mais nous. Si je te laissais dans ton passé, personne ne me le pardonnerait._

_- Mais ce n'est pas…_

_- Juste ? Je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose qui l'est. Tu as malgré tout rendu justice, à ce qui n'est plus. Tu ne peux pas faire mieux. Refuser d'avancer ne lestera pas plus la balance. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas… A quoi cela servirait-il ? »_

Les yeux de Rachel, à ce niveau de conscience, arboraient le bleu sombre qui leur avait toujours été si caractéristique. Ils cillaient, en proie à l'hésitation, sans quitter cependant ceux du Sagittaire.

Etrange… De nombreuses années auparavant, c'était elle qui l'avait tiré de son marasme et de sa colère. Aioros avait dû, de son côté, beaucoup travailler pour atteindre sa sérénité toute neuve, mais elle l'avait mis sur la bonne route, ce jour-là. L'air grave du grec s'adoucit quelque peu, alors même que ce souvenir commun les recouvrait de soleil lumineux, du sel de la Méditerranée et de la chaleur du sable. Elle leva une main tremblante jusqu'au visage du chevalier d'or, laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau meurtrie.

_« Accepte. » _La pressa-t-il une dernière fois, conscient que leurs corps leur échappaient un peu plus chaque seconde.

Avec douceur, elle le repoussa, les bras de l'homme retombèrent, tandis qu'elle pivotait sur elle-même, toujours en proie à l'appréhension. Les ombres étaient là, plus indécises cependant. De plus en plus floues, alors qu'elle les observait, une dernière fois. La brume se fit plus dense, le froid plus mordant.

_« Je dois continuer… Je… J'ai envie de continuer. Je vous en prie… Ne m'en veuillez pas. »_

Il n'y eut pas le moindre bruit. A peine un souffle – à propos duquel, un peu plus tard, Aioros se demanderait s'il l'avait réellement perçu – avant qu'une large écharpe de brouillard ne vienne occulter les alentours. Et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, il n'y avait plus rien.

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 3 Novembre 2004…_

« C'est superbe ! » Le menton levé, Jane contemplait avec admiration le chemin des douze maisons qui s'étageaient sous les ruines du Palais.

« Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas de mon temple dont tu parles ? Plaisanta le Lion qui avait suivi le regard de sa compagne. Ah, oui. En effet… Joli boulot. »

Juste au-dessus de la demeure d'Aiolia, toujours à demi effondrée, se dressait celle de la Vierge, dont les lignes épurées et parfaites éclataient de blancheur. Les travaux concernant le sixième temple avaient été achevés à peine deux jours plus tôt mais déjà, cela offrait une toute autre perspective au Domaine Sacré.

« C'est moi ou… l'architecture est différente ? » Le Lion pencha la tête de côté, l'air concentré, puis :

« Ma foi, oui, il y a eu… du changement. »

Et en effet. Si Shaka avait consenti au retour des deux vestales qui flanquaient de part et d'autre l'entrée de son temple – au nom de l'harmonie générale des lieux – il avait si bien insisté auprès du Pope que ce dernier s'était résigné à demander la modification des plans d'origine. Le résultat était une maison de la Vierge moins massive que le profil classique d'un temple grec, le tout s'ornant d'un dôme, à l'instar de la demeure du Bélier. Pour quelqu'un de soi-disant détaché des choses matérielles, avait ironisé Saga, Shaka s'était montré très pointilleux et particulièrement… persuasif.

« Y en a qui ont de la chance, commenta une grosse voix derrière le couple.

- Tu es jaloux, Aldébaran ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! » Dans un massif éclat de rire, Le Taureau asséna une claque sur l'épaule du Lion qui, moyennant une maîtrise exceptionnelle de lui-même, parvint à conserver l'équilibre. « Non, c'est juste que… Enfin, je me sens un peu à l'étroit chez Mü.

- A ce propos, qui est le prochain sur la liste ?

- C'est à _lui _qu'il faut le demander. » Le brésilien désignait du pouce le centre des arènes, quelques mètres en contrebas.

* * *

Un "aïe" sonore ponctua le choc mat d'un corps retombé lourdement sur le sol, bientôt suivi par une voix jeune et dépitée :

« Vous êtes trop rapide ! Je n'y arriverai jamais…

- Et toi, tu es trop impatient. Relève-toi, Ethan. »

Sous l'injonction grave et sévère du Pope, l'apprenti chevalier d'or se redressa tant bien que mal, péniblement équilibré sur ses jambes flageolantes. La poussière et le sable maculaient ses vêtements, tout comme son visage. Le froid de l'automne déjà bien avancé avait beau régner en maître malgré un beau soleil, l'adolescent était en nage.

Le trio s'était porté jusqu'au gradin le plus bas. Devant eux, quelques petits groupes, très restreints, s'entraînaient sous la férule des chevaliers d'argent. Ethan, lui, était seul face à Saga qui, les bras croisés, l'observait sans pouvoir tout à fait masquer un sourire narquois. A vrai dire, les autres aspirants avaient eux-mêmes du mal à se concentrer sur les consignes qu'on leur dispensait. Les leçons exclusives que recevait leur camarade avaient beau avoir débuté depuis quelques jours déjà, ils avaient encore du mal à s'habituer à l'idée que la plus haute éminence du Sanctuaire se mêle à eux sans aucune façon. Ils étaient pourtant accoutumés à la présence d'Aldébaran et d'Aiolia… Mais ce n'était pas _tout à fait _pareil.

Avisant les trois nouveaux arrivants, le Pope déclara :

« Je fais une pause. » Le garçon laissa échapper un soupir, mais ses velléités de soulagement furent douchées aussi sec :

« J'ai dit "je". Toi, tu files me faire… Allez, une trentaine de tours de l'île. Sans t'arrêter.

- Mais…

- Exécution. » Et ce fut sous les visages hilares de ses condisciples que Ethan partit au petit trot, la tête droite, et fort peu décidé à montrer son épuisement. Il avait voulu que le Pope l'entraîne… Il était servi.

« Ce n'est qu'un gosse, objecta Jane, quelque peu effarée devant ce traitement qu'elle n'était pas loin de considérer comme inhumain.

- Sur le papier, oui. Mais techniquement… » Saga hocha la tête, laissant transparaître sa satisfaction : « Il a des dispositions tout à fait remarquables. Malheureusement, il a pris beaucoup de retard ; normalement, à son âge, on est censé approcher la vitesse de la lumière, quand on dispose d'un cosmos comme le sien. »

A la recherche de soutien, l'américaine jeta un coup d'œil du côté de son compagnon mais ne trouva qu'un sourire similaire à celui du Pope. Elle abdiqua. Elle savait pourtant, Aiolia lui avait raconté son enfance, son adolescence, et le tout, en détails. Mais y être confrontée directement, juger sur pièce ce qui constituait le quotidien d'un futur chevalier, de quelque rang qu'il fût… Cela ne ressemblait pas à sa propre conception de ce que devrait être l'enfance.

Un brouhaha la tira de ses réflexions moroses. Là-bas, depuis le centre de l'arène, des aspirants agitaient les bras dans leur direction, un large sourire sur leurs visages, tandis que des rires leur parvenaient. Devant l'air interloqué de Jane, Aiolia explosa de rire avant de se reprendre tant bien que mal :

« C'est toi qu'ils saluent, ma chérie !

- Moi ? Mais…

- C'est leur façon de te remercier, ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de le faire plus tôt, expliqua Saga avec un sourire indulgent. Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et d'initiative, dans une situation qui ne t'était pas… familière. Grâce à toi, personne n'a été blessé lorsque les armures d'or ont quitté l'île.

- Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer les ordres de Marine.

- Peut-être, mais d'autres auraient paniqué, même parmi les gens appartenant au Sanctuaire. »

Elle reporta son attention vers les groupes, et leur adressa à son tour un sourire, d'abord hésitant, bientôt lumineux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air si malheureux, après tout. Aiolia lui avait dit qu'ils étaient là de leur plein gré, et en toute connaissance de cause. Ils savaient ce qui les attendait en acceptant de vouer leurs existences au Sanctuaire… Elle se surprit à espérer que chacun d'entre eux atteigne son objectif. Puissent-ils en retirer la fierté qu'elle avait appris à lire dans les yeux de son compagnon…

« Et pour l'appréhension des dimensions ? Demandait justement le Lion, toujours concerné par l'entraînement des uns et des autres, en dépit de sa présence épisodique des derniers mois.

- Il les voit, et les sent, à défaut de les comprendre. Mais c'est un garçon intelligent ; quelques semaines en cours intensif auprès de Camus, et il devrait acquérir suffisamment de notions en physique pour commencer à saisir l'essentiel.

- Tu es en train de former ton remplaçant… » Aiolia s'était assis auprès d'Aldébaran qui, silencieux, observait les groupes. « … Ça fait quel effet ? »

Le cadet des Xérakis savait pertinemment que tous allaient devoir en passer par là, tôt ou tard ; lui-même avait commencé à en prendre conscience dès lors que deux aspirants du signe du Lion avaient intégré le cercle très fermé des futurs chevaliers d'or. Mais Ethan était le premier – et le seul – prétendant vraiment sérieux à un tel titre. Il allait falloir se faire à l'idée qu'un jour ou l'autre…

« Ça me tranquillise, avoua le Pope. Et mon frère aussi. Après nous… Il y aura quelqu'un d'autre. Et un très bon élément qui plus est. C'est mon rôle de m'assurer que le Sanctuaire continuera à vivre. Après tout… C'est aussi pour cela qu'on s'est battu. Un de ces jours, nous devrons passer la main mais nous n'aurons rien à regretter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aiolia acquiesça, avec un sourire apaisé. Qui sait ? Peut-être même pourra-t-il partir en retraite plus tôt que prévu ? C'est qu'il avait une vie à construire, lui. Une famille également ? Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait ce mot. _Famille. _Il sonnait bien. Il sentit la main de Jane effleurer les boucles encore courtes au sommet de son crâne. Et, sans réfléchir, il lui entoura les jambes pour poser sa tête contre ses cuisses.

« A ce sujet, Saga… » Le Taureau avait posé son menton dans sa paume gigantesque et sans quitter les arènes des yeux, il poursuivit, pensivement : « … Il risque d'y avoir des dégâts lors des prochaines évaluations.

- C'est-à-dire ? » En toute discrétion, Aldébaran pointa successivement du doigt quatre ou cinq apprentis.

« Ceux-là n'ont pas le niveau, et je crains fort qu'ils ne l'atteignent jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ?

- Les renvoyer chez eux.

- Si tant est qu'ils en aient un, de "chez eux"… Ne peut-on pas trouver une autre solution, moins… radicale ? »

Le Pope jeta un regard pénétrant au Taureau, qui lui apparut soudain tassé sur lui-même. Le Sanctuaire avait toujours procédé ainsi, pourtant. En échange du serment de ne jamais utiliser à des fins personnelles les quelques pouvoirs qu'ils avaient acquis au cours de leur entraînement, les candidats malheureux partaient retrouver leur famille et vivre une vie plus… enfin, moins… trépidante. C'était… la coutume. Alors que Saga grinçait intérieurement des dents lorsque ce terme se profila dans ses pensées, il vit pivoter le cou du brésilien dans sa direction, son regard franc dardé sur lui :

« C'est vrai que le demi-frère de Rachel était fou. Mais il n'avait pas complètement tort. Ce n'est pas très juste de procéder ainsi. Ils ont essayé, de toutes leurs forces, ces gamins… Ils y croient, ils sont tout prêts à se dévouer au Sanctuaire et alors qu'ils se sont pliés à toutes les contraintes qu'on leur impose… On les renvoie ? Finalement, nous ne devrions pas nous étonner d'être à ce point déconsidérés par certains d'entre eux. »

A l'issue de son retour, Rachel s'était d'abord entretenue avec Saga et Kanon. Si le second s'était montré plus que dubitatif, le premier avait été plus mesuré. Il en savait assez sur Dimitri, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment – et heureusement – côtoyé, pour déceler une once de vérité sous le galimatias qu'il avait servi à la Dothrakis. Et le Pope connaissait suffisamment sa compagne pour deviner les doutes qu'elle entretenait de son côté. Ses menaces étaient potentiellement exagérées, rapport au Domaine Sacré contre lequel il s'était toujours opposé depuis son adolescence. Mais il n'était pas totalement déraisonnable de supposer qu'effectivement, Dimitri s'était acoquiné avec tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, avait quelques griefs à l'encontre du Sanctuaire. Point sur lequel tous les autres chevaliers d'or étaient tombés d'accord lorsque les faits leur avaient été exposés. Certains s'en étaient cependant plus émus que d'autres, et pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons, comme en attestait la réaction d'Aldébaran.

« Il est inutile d'alimenter un feu déjà bien nourri, n'est-ce pas… »

Le Pope était venu se poster, debout aux côtés du brésilien, pour observer les futurs recalés :

« … Et ce n'est pas parce qu'une chose est faite depuis toujours, qu'elle est pertinente. Je veux bien faire un effort, Aldébaran - Saga avait baissé les yeux vers son alter ego - mais je te laisse le soin de trouver les postes les plus adaptés à ces jeunes gens, que ce soit ici, ou dans un des centres d'entraînement déconcentrés. Tu as raison, ceux-là - il avait reporté son attention devant lui - ne sont pas des machines de guerre. »

_« En temps de paix, le Sanctuaire pourrait œuvrer dans bien d'autres domaines. Il y a tant de compétences différentes, ici… Et on ne les utilise pas._

_- Tu n'as pas complètement tort, Aldé, c'est vrai. _

_- Milo m'a raconté, _intervint Aiolia qui avait suivi les échanges mentaux. _Aldé… Le gardien voulait te faire douter._

_- C'est vrai. Mais il ne m'a rien appris. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, je le savais déjà. On a empêché les Portes de s'ouvrir, alors… C'est peut-être un signe. Pour changer les choses._

_- Mais est-ce bien le moment idéal ? » _Le poing de Saga se serra lentement le long de sa cuisse, tandis que la frustration de l'inconnu qui le taraudait depuis des semaines revenait insidieusement l'asticoter. _« Nous n'avons toujours aucune certitude quant à notre position par rapport à…_

_- Je me fiche de savoir pour quelles raisons ce Dimitri a jugé bon de nous sauver la vie. Sans doute ne sont-elles pas bonnes. Mais en attendant… J'aimerais en profiter pour rééquilibrer tout ça. C'est notre rôle._

_- Je suis pour, en ce qui me concerne._

_- Bien. Je comprends. Je vous propose qu'on en parle au prochain Conseil mais d'ici là, considérez que je vous ai donné un accord de principe. »_

Lorsque le Pope laissa ses compagnons derrière lui et quitta les arènes, son habituel manteau sombre jeté sur ses épaules, sa tête et sa chevelure opulente laissées à l'air libre, il eut l'impression que l'atmosphère ambiante n'avait pas le même goût. Pas la même odeur. Jusqu'aux marches qu'il gravissait - escalier connu, aspérités familières - qui lui paraissaient différentes.

Ce sentiment n'était pas uniquement dû aux zones de chantier qui balisaient çà et là son ascension, ni aux temples dont les perspectives absentes ou modifiées perturbaient ses repères habituels. Non, définitivement, ce Sanctuaire dont il était le maître absolu, subtilement se transformait. Il ne faisait pas que survivre ; il s'arrogeait une existence en propre qui dorénavant se construisait toute seule. Lui, le Pope, n'était plus que l'outil dont ce lieu nouveau se servirait pour s'épanouir. En d'autres temps, il s'en serait offusqué, en digne fils de son père qu'il était. Modifier les règles ? D'accord, pourvu que ce soit lui, Saga, qui les édicte. Un seul pouvait, devait décider, et il s'agissait de lui. Mais aujourd'hui…

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, ses mains ramenant sa capuche sur sa tête. Il ne disposait plus que du pouvoir que ses pairs lui conféraient. Que l'île elle-même avait décidé de lui octroyer. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers celle dont il n'avait jamais envisagé l'existence jusqu'au moment où _elle_ s'était présentée à lui. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour _la_ chasser de ses réflexions. Mais _elle_… C'était _elle_ qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Que dirait Athéna de ce Sanctuaire vacillant sur ses fondations, prêt à se dresser sur des bases nouvelles ? Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux vers le sommet du Domaine Sacré ; là-haut, le cadran de l'horloge zodiacale venait de s'illuminer brièvement d'une flamme malicieuse.

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 10 Novembre 2004…_

« Ça y est ? Tu t'en vas ? »

Stoppé au beau milieu du temple de la Balance, Shura tourna la tête vers les profondeurs obscures du grand hall. La voix de Dôkho avait précédé le frottement fatigué des semelles ainsi que le claquement régulier de la pointe d'une canne, sur les grandes dalles de marbre. Le vieil homme finit par arriver à la hauteur du Capricorne, mais au sens figuré seulement : sa tête atteignait à peine l'épaule de son visiteur.

« Oui, mon avion décolle en fin d'après-midi. » Fit l'espagnol, en laissant glisser son sac jusqu'au sol.

Dans la lumière froide de cet automne déjà bien avancé, le visage du chinois levé vers lui était saisissant de vieillesse. Pas une nouveauté pour ses alter ego, mais le Capricorne n'avait guère eu l'occasion de croiser la Balance au cours des derniers mois qu'il avait passés dans un lit aseptisé. Et il n'en voulait pas à Dôkho de ne pas être venu le voir. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? L'espagnol adressa un sourire au vieil homme dont les yeux s'illuminèrent. Au milieu de ce visage parcheminé, seul le regard, billes sombres et pétillantes, reflétait encore ce qu'avait été le chevalier de la Balance.

Et si la voix, elle aussi, donnait des signes de faiblesse, son intonation, à l'inverse, n'avait pas changé. Toujours ce phrasé impeccable, ces légères notes interrogatives qui ponctuaient les banalités les plus creuses, comme pour leur conférer une importance que seul Dôkho était en mesure de leur accorder. En l'occurrence - Shura s'en rendit compte sans pouvoir masquer son indulgence fataliste - cela n'avait pas raté, une fois de plus. Il comprit qu'il ne traverserait pas ce temple aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait pour les étage supérieurs.

Sans le consulter, le vieux chinois le contourna, pour rejoindre la stoa lumineuse. Là, un fauteuil confortable l'attendait, et il s'y installa avec un soupir résigné. Shura s'asseyait sur la première marche du parvis, lorsqu'une porte claqua du côté des appartements du septième temple. A son tour, Mü fit son apparition, ses cheveux raccourcis dansant sur ses joues, les mains encombrées de mortiers en granit. Il adressa un sourire chaleureux à Shura qui tenta de le lui rendre, avec un succès mitigé. Les coins des lèvres de l'atlante s'abaissèrent presque immédiatement ; mais son regard conserva un reflet de compassion et d'encouragement que le Capricorne ne put éviter de recevoir en pleine figure.

Déposant son fardeau dans l'ombre d'une dorienne, le Bélier demeura debout, s'adossant à cette dernière. Il ne posa pas la même question que Dôkho, se contentant d'un simple coup d'oeil au sac posé aux pieds de l'espagnol avant de hocher la tête.

« Comment te sens-tu, Shura ? » Demanda le vieil homme, sur un ton toujours aussi badin. L'autre aurait volontiers haussé les épaules en guise de réponse, mais il ne le pouvait pas, sous peine de s'arracher un cri de douleur. Aussi n'eut-il pas d'autre choix que celui de d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Pas mieux, pas pire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné ? S'enquit l'atlante qui avait pivoté juste assez pour capturer le regard du Capricorne, qui se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de mentir :

- Des trucs, pour ne pas avoir mal. »

Mü aurait payé cher pour connaître la nature exacte des _trucs _en question, mais Shura décida en son for intérieur que cela ne le serait jamais assez, sous peine de se voir retenu contre son gré quelques jours de plus.

Il avait déjà passé suffisamment d'heures à parlementer avec l'équipe médicale pour les convaincre que, non, cette fois, ça suffisait, plus d'opération. Stop. Basta. Foutez-moi la paix. A quoi bon de toute manière ? Il ne récupérerait ni sa mobilité, ni sa force, et se coltinerait à vie cette satanée douleur, quoi qu'il puisse être fait. Et rien qu'à l'idée de devoir développer à nouveau son argumentaire face au Bélier… Ce dernier, qui s'apprêtait justement à titiller le sujet, referma la bouche et croisa les bras, signe de vive contrariété chez lui. Ce n'était pas le regard de l'espagnol qui l'avait dissuadé ; juste ses pensées. Pensées que visiblement il était devenu tout à fait impossible de conserver par devers soi, sauf à exercer un contrôle mental exemplaire sur son propre esprit, contrôle que Shura était loin d'être capable d'assurer, par les temps qui couraient.

_« Ne m'en veux pas, Mü... Ce n'est pas contre toi._

_- Je le sais bien. Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. _

_- En effet, je ne peux pas. » _Shura était déjà un poids pour lui-même. Et il n'avait pas envie de l'être pour les autres. Surtout pour ces autres-_là_.

« Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir partir ? »

Pourquoi le Capricorne avait-il l'horripilante impression que Dôkho se targuait de mieux connaître que lui la réponse à cette question ? Evidemment qu'il était sûr, bordel ! A quoi ça servirait qu'il reste au Sanctuaire ? A quoi pourrait-il bien servir, _lui _? Il eut soudain envie d'éclater de rire, un rire faux, un rire triste, un rire désespéré : il n'était plus qu'un handicapé, ne s'en rendaient-ils donc pas tous compte ? Quand on n'a plus sa place dans un endroit, il vaut mieux s'en aller. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. En prenant soin d'emporter avec lui, et son amertume, et sa douleur, et son… manque. Il ne laisserait rien derrière qui puisse faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à Dôkho lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos, pour observer le Domaine Sacré qui s'étendait en contrebas. Le matin même, il avait demandé à Saga de lui chercher un remplaçant. Cela prendrait du temps avant que quelqu'un puisse le relever officiellement de sa charge de Capricorne, alors autant s'en préoccuper au plus tôt. De son point de vue, il n'était pas de bon ton de laisser le dixième temple vide trop longtemps. Le Pope avait marmonné une réponse évasive, non sans scruter l'espagnol d'un regard pénétrant, et un peu triste aussi. Shura avait préféré écourter l'entrevue. Quelque chose l'avait gêné, et il n'avait pas envie de chercher à savoir de quoi il retournait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'était plus en mesure d'assumer la tâche à laquelle il avait dédié son existence jusqu'ici. Plus en mesure _techniquement. _Incapable de combattre à pleine puissance, incapable de porter une attaque efficace, incapable de... protéger les siens. Ceux du Sanctuaire à présent, puisqu'il n'avait plus personne d'autre. Il serait un poids. Un danger.

« Oui, j'en suis absolument certain, laissa-t-il tomber dans le silence. Je rentre à Madrid.

- Pas en Andalousie ? S'étonna l'atlante.

- Pour quoi faire ? »

La réplique avait fusé, agressive. Aussitôt Shura se mordit les lèvres, mais c'était trop tard. Mü n'y était pour rien, tout le monde n'y était pour rien, il ne pouvait pas, n'avait pas le droit d'éclabousser ses compagnons avec ce trop-plein de souffrances si diverses qu'il peinait à les distinguer les unes des autres. De plus… Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il avait une image de lui-même à laisser dans l'esprit de ses alter ego, et ce ne serait pas celle d'un homme vaincu par la fatalité. Il se redressa, se mordant l'intérieur des joues lorsque un aiguillon incandescent de douleur transperça la gauche de son torse :

« Pardonne-moi, laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix plus calme. Je voulais dire que ce qui reste de ma famille n'a pas besoin de mes services. Mais peut-être irai-je me recueillir sur la tombe de ma sœur, ce n'est pas à exclure.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. » Le Bélier avait de nouveau cet air de compassion peint sur son visage, un air qui offrait gratuitement un nouvel argument à Shura pour vider les lieux au plus vite. Non pas qu'il estimait que ses peines lui étaient exclusives ; mais les partager revenait à disséminer sa tristesse dans le cœur de ceux qui ne l'avaient pas mérité. Par ailleurs… Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne. Pas comme ça.

« Et… Tu comptes te faire suivre, là-bas ? » Quand Mü avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs, c'est dingue comme certains faisaient honneur au signe astrologique dont ils étaient les dépositaires… L'espagnol répondit dans un soupir :

« Oui... évidemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Trouver – ou plutôt retrouver - un appartement. Reprendre mes activités au journal. Ce que je faisais de temps en temps, je vais essayer de le faire un peu plus... régulièrement, dorénavant.

- Un vrai travail donc…

- En quelque sorte, oui. Je pourrais vivre sans – Saga n'envisage pas de me couper les vivres, comme tu dois t'en douter - mais… ça m'occupera. » _Ça me changera les idées… Du moins, j'espère. _Cette réflexion-là aussi, Mü l'entendit, de même que Dôkho, lequel dodelinait doucement, comme sur le point de s'endormir.

« Mais… Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ? » Le front de l'atlante s'était plissé, et une lueur inquiète naissait dans son regard parme, soudain un peu trop mobile. Que répondre à ça ? Shura hésita, sans doute la seconde de trop qui suffit au cosmos du Bélier – pourtant au repos - pour se troubler.

« Oui, certainement… Bien sûr, finit par souffler très vite l'espagnol, ce qui ne suffit pas à sortir l'atlante de sa soudaine défensive.

- Mais… Shura… »

Non, en définitive, la Balance ne dormait pas. Il avait reporté son attention sur Mü, comme pour entendre ce que son aura avait à dire. Shura, lui, pris sous le regard de l'atlante, lourd de reproches et de questionnements, hésitait détourner la tête. Il savait de quoi le Bélier voulait lui parler, sans pourtant oser mettre des mots dessus. Il le savait, parce qu'il le ressentait aussi clairement – et cruellement en l'occurrence – que lui. En partant, il allait désaccorder l'harmonie de leur cercle, celle dans laquelle tous baignaient depuis des semaines, qu'ils soient les uns auprès des autres ou éloignés de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, celle qui leur avait permis de surmonter l'atroce sensation de vide qui avait suivi leur affrontement contre les Portes. Ils étaient allés tellement loin, à ce moment-là, dans la perfection de leurs accords mutuels… Chacun s'était raccroché à ce qui lui était le plus proche, ce qui pouvait au mieux le comprendre, son alter ego, son semblable.

Le Capricorne en était parfaitement conscient. Le déchirement inéluctable qui s'ensuivrait, il l'avait envisagé, pesé… mais pas calculé. De ce point de vue, l'inconnu lui tendait les bras, et il avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y jeter. Peut-être bien que ce serait pire. Pire que l'instant présent. Pire que cette douleur, déjà familière. Pire que tout. Lui serait seul à le subir. Les autres… Ils seraient ensemble. Ils le surmonteraient. Il avait confiance en eux, il savait qu'ils en avaient la capacité. Si une telle osmose s'était créée entre eux, ce n'était pas pour la déséquilibrer par sa seule présence. Ce qui se produirait, immanquablement, parce que l'espagnol savait pertinemment qu'il ne supporterait pas d'appartenir à un cercle qu'il ne méritait plus.

Il se pencha pour saisir les anses de son sac, qu'il balança sur son épaule valide.

« Vous ne m'oublierez pas ? » Demanda-t-il, un vague sourire aux lèvres, qui n'avait rien d'avide. Devant l'effarement du Bélier, il rajouta : « Moi non plus. C'est ce qui compte… Non ? »

Quelques pas l'avaient mené au bas des escaliers. Il se retourna vers les deux chevaliers d'or, leur adressa un dernier signe de la main, avant de disparaître derrière un éperon rocheux.

* * *

« Dôkho…

- Je sais, Mü, je sais… » L'atlante avait posé sa main sur l'épaule noueuse du vieil homme et tous deux fixaient encore le chemin des temples, pour n'y voir plus qu'une silhouette sombre et élancée, tout en bas.

« Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Je veux dire… » Le Bélier déglutit avec difficulté : « … C'est comme s'il n'était déjà plus là.

- Shura est un homme droit, courageux, et d'une rare honnêteté. Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir, Mü.

- Mais je…

- Si, tu lui en veux. Pourtant, si son attitude peut te paraître égoïste, elle vise aussi à tous nous protéger. Il serait facile pour lui de rester, il sait au fond de lui que jamais aucun d'entre nous ne le rejettera. Mais pour ne pas nous faire souffrir, il va cacher sa douleur, au loin.

- Ça ne l'aidera pas. Tu l'as vu, Dôkho. Il est épuisé. Il ne cherchera même pas à se battre. »

Le chinois posa son menton sur le pommeau de sa canne, qu'il avait dressée devant ses genoux affaiblis.

« C'est fort possible, en effet, admit-il tristement. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit… Une épée brisée peut être reforgée ; il suffit de trouver le bon forgeron. »

* * *

_Journal d'Angelo Salieri, chevalier d'or du Cancer…_

_Le 13 novembre 2004_

_Foutu salopard. Quatrième message que je laisse depuis deux jours. Il n'a pas rappelé. Il avait besoin de se tirer en douce, comme ça ?! Il savait pourtant, qu'on arrivait, Marine et moi. Il n'a rien laissé, même pas un mot, que dalle, niente. Espèce d'enfoiré… Si un jour tu tombes sur ce putain de journal, laisse-moi te dire que, ça, je le colle sur ton ardoise et tu vas prendre cher. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire un coup pareil. _

_Faut voir la tête qu'ils ont faite, les autres. Quand je suis allé demander des explications. Qu'ils n'ont pas pu me donner d'ailleurs. Si au moins j'avais pu croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès… Mais non. Je l'ai vu dans les yeux du vieux ; il ne voulait pas me mentir, alors il m'a dit le peu qu'il pensait avoir deviné. J'espère qu'il a tort. Bon sang, Shura, à quoi tu joues ! Comme si tu étais en état de partir... Si j'avais su, je serais revenu plus tôt. Sauf que j'aurais sans doute été assez con pour t'en informer, et tu te serais barré, de toute manière._

_Pourquoi il ne décroche pas ce foutu téléphone ?! Salut, ça va, la forme, je sais pas moi, juste des nouvelles, quoi. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir comment tu vas… Tu peux comprendre ça, tête de noeud ?!_

_Mü n'a pas eu l'air très optimiste, lui non plus. Bon, OK, il est debout, il n'a pas besoin d'être assisté, après tout… Peut-être que finalement…_

_..._

_Ouais, un miracle alors. Ça faisait combien d'opérations, déjà ? Un peu trop. Putain, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Sa tête, ce jour-là... Déjà qu'il avait bien maigri, on aurait dit un biafrais. J'ai vu qu'il avait encore et toujours mal. J'ai vu qu'il en avait marre. D'ailleurs, il ne m'a même pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé, pour le pronostic. De quoi on a parlé déjà ? M'en rappelle plus. Sûrement de la pluie et du beau temps. De son bras aussi. Pas beaucoup. Ouais... J'aurais dû m'en douter. Et peut-être insister. Si on en avait parlé, peut-être que... Je suis vraiment un énorme crétin. Et un lâche, par-dessus le marché. J'en viens même à me demander si ce jour là, je l'ai regardé en face. Pas sûr. Pas sûr du tout. J'ai l'impression de ne plus me rappeler de ses yeux. Ceux de maintenant._

_Le 14 novembre 2004_

_C'est Marine qui m'a sorti du lit ce matin. Ou plutôt qui m'a éjecté d'un coup de pied. Il paraît que je criais – non, je _hurlais_, elle a dit – dans mon sommeil. Vu sa tête, je crois que je lui ai fait peur. Fait chier. Ça recommence, comme avant. Enfin, ça recommence... Pas vraiment, on va dire que j'ai droit à la saison deux. Les mêmes, mais en pire, et avec de nouvelles têtes. Quoi qu'il en soit, niveau couleur, ça change pas des masses : du rouge, du rouge et encore du rouge. J'en avais plein les mains, comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois, j'avais beau les laver, ça ne partait pas. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée d'être revenu… Et je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'occuper de Shura, hier. Pas m'énerver. Pas ressasser. Pas... Enfin tout ça. _

_J'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à y penser. Mais, tout le monde est là - sauf _lui – _et forcément, on en cause. _

_J'ai revu Thétis. Truc de dingue, j'ai pu la prendre dans mes bras sans me faire ébouillanter. Elle a l'air heureuse. Et Kanon aussi. Je n'ai rien dit, mais ça m'a fait plaisir. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est bien elle. C'est juste que… Je n'aurais jamais cru me dire une chose pareille un jour, mais vivre sans cosmos, ça doit être rude. Elle a un sacré courage cette fille. _

_Elle m'en a reparlé. De Shura. Comme si de rien n'était. Sur le coup, je m'en serais bien passé. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je crois que… Depuis, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. C'est une chose de savoir, c'en est une autre de se le prendre en pleine gueule. Y a que moi, elle m'a dit, que moi qui ai le droit d'agir. Une façon de me dire que ça relève de ma responsabilité ? Que tout est de ma faute ? Comme si... Merde. Merde ! Comme si je ne le savais pas !_

_Pourtant, elle n'a pas eu l'air de me reprocher quoi que ce soit. Sauf de ne pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux, ce en quoi, elle n'a sûrement pas tort. J'ai vu qu'elle avait peur aussi, et pas que pour Shura. Pour tout le monde. Pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie que Thétis souffre. Elle se prive peut-être de son cosmos, mais son empathie, elle, elle est toujours là. Sinon, comment elle aurait pu me sortir des trucs pareils ? S'il devait arriver… Je ne sais pas, moi, n'importe quoi, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle le subisse. Ça suffit maintenant. _

_J'ai quand même essayé de le rappeler. Toujours rien. Juste le répondeur, sa voix, en grec, puis en espagnol. Avec le minimum syndical de mots. J'espère qu'il... Bah, y a pas de raison. Il a dit au vieux qu'il allait reprendre ses activités de journaleux. Ça va l'occuper. Et puis, c'est son pays là-bas. Il a toujours aimé y retourner. Finalement, ce n'est pas peut-être pas si mal. _Pour lui._ Je vais le dire à Thétis, ça va peut-être la rassurer ?_

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 16 Novembre 2004…_

Le soleil froid de ce début de matinée jaillissait à flots au travers de la haute fenêtre nouvellement percée dans les murs de l'appartement de la Vierge.

Shaka avait commencé à s'habituer à la présence de ce point de vue inédit sur le Domaine Sacré – après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait demandé sa création, non ? – depuis que les travaux de reconstruction de son temple avaient été achevés.

Il s'y arrêta, à demi vêtu, sa longue chevelure encore humide de la douche dont il sortait. La vue était décidément bien agréable ; il apercevait dorénavant le sommet des arènes en contrebas, et même un bout de l'embarcadère tout là-bas, où tanguait paisiblement la navette du Sanctuaire. Une autre perspective en somme.

Cette idée lui arracha un sourire, mince et teinté d'une mélancolie diffuse. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours avant son départ pour Jamir en compagnie de Mü, mais il avait beau avoir été heureux de la sollicitation du Bélier, il ne parvenait pas à se réjouir totalement de ce voyage. Et pourtant, à part tourner en rond, que faisait-il depuis des mois ? Pas grand-chose, il devait bien l'admettre.

Doucement, à l'instar de ses compagnons, il avait repris un rythme de plus en plus soutenu concernant les séances d'entraînement. Rien de neuf par rapport à _avant _mais ces repères familiers avaient contribué à le rassurer. Tout comme ses séances de méditation dont il avait appréhendé de façon disproportionnée -du moins le considérait-il ainsi aujourd'hui – les premières dans lesquelles il avait osé se plonger. Il y avait cependant trouvé un apaisement. Pas l'Apaisement, certes, mais enfin, c'était un bon début.

Un mouvement sur les marches un peu plus bas attira son attention. Aiolia remontait chez lui, ou plutôt ce qui était censé le redevenir une fois que les travaux seraient terminés. Le Lion avait repris du poil de la bête, et un sourire naquit derechef sur les lèvres de l'indien, amusé ; une plaisanterie à l'italienne, pour sûr. Le cadet des Xérakis, en dépit de la lourde contrainte médicale à laquelle il avait dû se plier, ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois. Les traits de Shaka se crispèrent brièvement. Lui avait eu beaucoup de chance et quelque part, en éprouvait une culpabilité diffuse. Tant de ses amis avaient souffert plus que de raison ! Mais la Vierge faisait partie des privilégiés. Il avait été l'un des premiers à être rapatrié sur la Grèce et à poser le pied dans un Sanctuaire dévasté. L'un des premiers également à avoir pu retrouver son temple – pourquoi Saga avait-il tenu à le faire passer parmi les priorités, mystère – et à reprendre "une activité normale".

Ce dernier terme le fit grimacer, tandis que d'un geste absent il portait une main jusqu'à son torse dénudé, pour se gratter machinalement. Ça le démangeait, encore et toujours, même si la cicatrisation était achevée depuis belle lurette. La brûlure n'avait été que superficielle et pourtant, elle se rappelait à son bon souvenir suffisamment souvent pour qu'il se demande dans quelle mesure elle l'avait réellement _marqué_. Et ce, même si la réponse, au fond… il la connaissait.

Un soupir lui échappa et il se rencogna contre la pierre fraîche, sans quitter le paysage des yeux. Aiolia disparut derrière un tas de gravats et de nouveau, l'immobilité regagna ses droits à l'extérieur. Il ne se lassait pas d'observer. Le Domaine Sacré, les temples plus ou moins opérationnels, le ciel si clair depuis leur retour, et les gens. L'imminence de son départ revint le tarauder. Il savait – il l'avait même envisagé dès lors que la plupart de ses alter ego avaient réintégré le Sanctuaire – qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller explorer ce monde dont il s'était tenu si éloigné pendant des années. L'explorer _réellement_,cela va sans dire. Voir ce qu'était la vie, les hommes, les éprouver, les ressentir, tout apprendre, enfin, de cette condition qu'il avait si durement gagnée et si chèrement défendue. Ce besoin le dévorait, sa curiosité ne lui laissait plus le moindre répit. Qu'avait-il raté, omis, oublié, rejeté ? Shaka étouffait dans son corps de chevalier d'or. Il lui fallait absolument achever d'être humain.

Mais... De nouveau la démangeaison se manifesta. Délibérément, il convint dans son for intérieur de l'ignorer, mais le for en question protesta. Tout comme il tentait de le convaincre de ne pas partir depuis des semaines. S'il l'écoutait... Mais l'indien n'avait pas besoin d'essayer de se persuader qu'il disposait de son libre arbitre. Il était lucide. Quelque chose luttait contre son désir d'évasion et de découverte. Quelque chose de si puissamment ancré qu'il doutait de pouvoir le combattre réellement un jour. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas certain d'en avoir vraiment envie.

Son regard alla se fixer sur la porte d'entrée plusieurs secondes avant que Kanon n'en franchisse le seuil. Il savait que le cadet des jumeaux venait le voir. Si cette certitude ne s'était appuyée que sur le ressenti de son cosmos, il ne s'en serait pas préoccupé. Pas plus en tout cas qu'il ne l'avait fait au cours des dernières années, qu'il s'agisse du frère de Saga d'ailleurs, ou de n'importe quel autre chevalier d'or.

Mais à présent, c'était plus que cela. Bien plus, et il l'appréhendait encore aujourd'hui avec autant de surprise inquiète et fascinée que quelques mois plus tôt. Il _vivait _la présence de ses pairs avec une acuité aussi aigue que celle avec laquelle il percevait son propre corps et son propre esprit. Pas une seule minute, pas une seule seconde sans qu'il ait l'absolue certitude de leurs existences, de leurs pensées, de leurs souffles et de leurs actes. Ils n'étaient pas seulement là, à quelques mètres de lui, ou à l'autre bout de l'île, du pays, voire même du monde. Ils étaient _en _lui. _En _son cosmos. Et tout en ayant beau disposer de cette certitude, il ne pouvait se défendre d'une satisfaction simple, d'une joie presque enfantine, lorsqu'il saluait l'un le matin, discutait de futilités avec un autre, était en leur présence, tout bêtement. A son besoin de partir s'opposait celui de ne pas quitter ce qui était devenu _son _monde. Et _son _monde était constitué de ces êtres sans lesquels il avait l'impression d'être incapable de vivre. Non pas un, ou deux, mais tous. Dans leur ensemble, celui qu'ils constituaient chacun à leur façon, un ensemble qui ne pouvait que devenir incohérent si l'un d'entre eux venait à manquer à l'appel.

« Mü m'a dit de passer pour... » Kanon avait fait un pas vers la Vierge, qu'il suspendit sans toutefois le quitter des yeux.

« Laisse-moi passer une chemise, je reviens. » Fit Shaka d'une voix que d'aucuns auraient qualifié de précipitée avant de tourner le dos à l'Antinaïkos. Mais il avait eu le temps de voir le visage de ce dernier se figer puis de se contracter sous l'effet d'une colère sombre et amère. Il la savait non dirigée contre lui, cependant l'indien ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un air coupable lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, air qui lui valut pour le coup une remontrance, bien méritée celle-là :

« Shaka, par pitié, arrête avec ça. Tu deviens ridicule. Non... » Une tentative de sourire échoua toutefois à éclairer les traits toujours remués de Kanon. « Tu _es _ridicule.

- Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas correct... de ma part.

- Comme si je n'étais pas au courant.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. » Kanon haussa les épaules, et tout à coup, Shaka lui trouva un air usé.

« Je disais donc... Mü m'a dit de venir récupérer chez toi la copie des mémoires de Bartolomeo.

- Tu n'as pas pu en avoir une autre? Demanda l'indien, sincèrement étonné. Il me semblait qu'il en avait tout un stock !

- Il te semble bien. Mais visiblement tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu envie de te plonger dedans. Même Shura en a embarqué une. Et comme tu t'en vas et que te connaissant, je pense que tu as achevé le pavé en question...

- C'est ton tour.

- J'ai lutté tout ce que j'ai pu pourtant. » Ils s'entre-regardèrent, d'abord en silence, avant que la Vierge ne dise lentement :

« J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile.

- Détrompe-toi. » La voix de Kanon se fêla imperceptiblement, mais assez du moins pour l'obliger à ravaler sa salive avant de continuer :

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir, _moi_. Il y a mon frère, il y a... Thétis, j'ai juste envie de comprendre pourquoi j'ai l'impression tenace de ne plus m'appartenir. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

- Hum... » L'indien s'était dirigé vers une haute et large bibliothèque couvrant la totalité du mur du fond pour en extraire un volume relié de frais, à la tranche immaculée. « Dans ce cas, je ne suis pas certain que tu y trouves les réponses que tu cherches. Ou du moins, elles risquent de ne pas te plaire.

- Mon frère m'a dit exactement la même chose, laissa tomber le Gémeau, désabusé, tout en se saisissant du document. Mais il ne veut pas m'expliquer pourquoi, et je suppose que tu ne seras pas assez charitable pour m'éclairer ?... C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bah... Remarque, c'est peut-être moi qui n'ai pas envie de comprendre.

- C'est un bon début, ma foi. »

Ce fut d'abord le silence qui répondit au rire discret que Shaka laissa échapper, avant que son écho ne se manifeste, d'abord ricanement, avant de se muer en un franc éclat de rire. Ils s'esclaffèrent de concert avant que le sérieux ne revienne anoblir le visage de l'indien :

« Tu sais, malgré tout... Savoir ne suffit pas. Je crois que tant qu'on ne l'accepte pas en totalité, on a beau rechercher toutes les explications possibles et imaginables, on n'est pas plus aidé pour autant. Il semblerait... que nous n'ayons pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

- Rassurant, commenta Kanon en quittant le fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé. Tu t'y es fait, toi ?

- Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr. D'un côté je sais que c'est devenu incontournable et que je suis capable de l'accepter et de vivre avec. De l'autre... Ça va sûrement te sembler ridicule, encore une fois, mais j'ai envie que cette sensation si nouvelle, si... » Il jeta un oeil hésitant vers Kanon, mais celui-ci l'écoutait avec un sérieux inusité. Aussi poursuivit-il avec un sourire d'excuse :

« ... si enivrante ne perde rien de sa nouveauté. C'est à la fois tellement inattendu et tellement inespéré que j'aimerais que ce soit toujours comme ça. J'ai peur que lorsque je m'y serais réellement habitué, je ne mesure plus la chance qui nous est offerte.

- Tu vois ça comme une chance, toi, fit le Gémeau, pensif. Je ne sais pas. Je pense effectivement que je n'en suis pas encore là.

- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je...

- ... Que tu profites de _ça _? »

Le menton de Kanon pointa le torse de la Vierge, à présent dûment caché derrière une chemise blanche.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir : je t'en ai voulu sur le moment. Et tu le sais, j'en suis certain. De toute façon, maintenant, tout le monde sait tout sur tout, c'est d'un pénible... Bref, c'était totalement idiot et irrationnel, j'en conviens. Surtout qu'à présent... » L'Antinaïkos baissa les yeux un instant, mais ce fut pour les relever presque immédiatement, leur vert intense illuminé d'espoir :

« … Je n'ai plus aucune raison de te jalouser. Tu as été le dernier à _la _toucher - de si près que son corps a laissé cette empreinte sur le tien - mais dorénavant, grâce à toi et à tout ce que tu as fait pour elle, nous allons pouvoir poursuivre notre route.

- Tu m'avais fait jurer de la protéger.

- Promesse que tu as respectée, ce jour-là. Très sincèrement… Je regrette de t'en avoir voulu. »

L'indien eut un sourire, mais ne répondit pas. Il connaissait suffisamment Kanon pour savoir que si le destin ne s'était pas montré aussi favorable qu'il l'était aujourd'hui, le discours aurait été tout autre. Jamais l'Antinaïkos ne lui aurait pardonné d'avoir conservé la marque de Thétis sur lui. En lui. Régulièrement, la chaleur de la brûlure qu'avait laissée le poison sur sa peau s'éveillait, rendant la présence de Thétis tangible auprès de lui, même lorsqu'elle était absente du Sanctuaire. Kanon avait raison ; il n'était plus possible d'occulter quoi que ce soit au sein du Domaine Sacré. Et ce que Shaka ressentait, tous les autres, sans exception le devinaient. C'était pour cette raison, bien moins noble que celle qu'il avait invoquée au départ, qu'il avait hésité à travailler avec Thétis sur le contrôle de son septième sens. La proximité de la jeune femme générait en lui bien trop de trouble évanescent et de douleur agréable, lesquels naissaient au creux de sa poitrine pour se diffuser bien malgré lui dans tout son corps. Il avait fini par apprendre à contrôler ces sensations, cependant ; et il pouvait être fier d'avoir rendu son existence à la jeune femme. Fût-ce aux côtés de Kanon.

« Tu sais… Elle t'est extrêmement reconnaissante de tes efforts, et du temps que tu as bien voulu accepter de lui consacrer. J'imagine sans peine - le Gémeau eut un sourire contrit - à quel point cela n'a pas été facile.

- J'aime Thétis, fit l'indien en toute simplicité. Et parce que je l'aime, je veux la voir heureuse. Avec toi, elle l'est. Ça me suffit.

- Shaka… Ne le prends pas mal, mais … » Kanon éclata de rire devant le sérieux touchant de la Vierge : « Je crains fort qu'il reste encore un peu trop de divinité en toi ! »

- Tu crois ? »L'autre souriait à son tour : « Il faut donc que je développe ce qu'on appelle le sens de la rivalité ?

- En effet, cela dit, fais-moi plaisir : entraîne-toi sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- J'y penserai. »

Ils se mirent à rire et, étrangement, l'indien s'en trouva apaisé. Il repensait déjà à ce futur départ, mais la certitude de se donner les moyens d'évoluer venait de se renforcer. Kanon, par ses plaisanteries, lui faisait miroiter une perspective à laquelle il ne pensait d'ailleurs sûrement pas. Mais Shaka, lui, y voyait quelque promesse à laquelle il ne tenait qu'à lui de donner corps. Un an plus tôt, il se trouvait vieux, à trente-cinq ans… A présent, il se sentait plus jeune que jamais.

Cependant, le Gémeau se dirigeait vers la porte quand son alter ego l'interpella une dernière fois :

« Kanon, le septième sens de Thétis est dorénavant en stase, mais cet état demeure fragile. Je vais m'absenter quelques temps, aussi je compte sur toi pour la surveiller. Ne la laisse surtout pas, jamais, faire usage de son cosmos, même à un niveau inférieur. Les risques seraient trop grands. Promets-moi, dans son intérêt, et dans le tien, de… »

Kanon se retourna, l'air grave. Avant de hocher la tête.

« Je te le promets, Shaka. »

* * *

_Journal d'Aleister Corman_

_Le 17 novembre 2004_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas très prudent par les temps qui courent, mais cela m'a fait plaisir de répondre au dernier message de Saga Antinaïkos. Il n'a plus rien à gagner à entretenir des relations avec moi, mais je sens que cet homme vaut bien plus que mes anciens collègues. Voire mon gouvernement. _

_J'ai une nouvelle fois, ce matin, tenté d'intercéder en faveur du jeune Orwell, en écrivant à la Présidence. Mais je ne me fais guère d'illusions. Je ne suis pas seulement à la retraite ; j'ai été démis de mes fonctions. De quelle crédibilité puis-je me réclamer, je me le demande, surtout quand, "officiellement", je ne me suis jamais trouvé dans l'Utah, cinq mois plus tôt ?_

_Je ne regrette rien. Je sais qu'il en est de même pour mes hommes. Personne ne se rappellera jamais de ce à quoi ils ont contribué, alors… Moi, je suis au courant. Et le Sanctuaire également. C'est tout ce qui compte._

_Aujourd'hui, j'en enfin achevé de compiler l'ensemble des documents. J'ai fait très attention, mais je m'inquiète pour mon informateur. Le Pentagone a beau être trop gigantesque pour que chacun soit surveillé en permanence, si par malheur quelqu'un venait à découvrir ce qu'il a désarchivé, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau._

_Quel imbécile j'ai été… Et moi qui croyais qu'ils ne savaient presque rien ! J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais je commence à mieux appréhender la peur du Conseil de Sécurité vis-à-vis du Sanctuaire. Evidemment, lorsqu'on a accès à ce genre d'informations…_

_Au final, je serais remonté sur près de quatre siècles. Ce qui n'est pas si mal, compte tenu de la difficulté inhérente aux échanges entre pays. Mais le fait même que ce soit les Etats-Unis d'Amérique qui aient eu le dernier mot sur la conservation de ces archives en dit long. _

_Mais ils n'auront pas mon rapport. Pas le vrai, en tout cas. Je l'annexe au présent journal. Parce que ce que moi, j'ai vu, est sans commune mesure avec ce que les autres documents racontent. Bien sûr qu'ils sont inquiétants, ce qu'ils contiennent à de quoi faire frémir, mais le potentiel de destruction de ces gens est juste… gigantesque. Et tout à fait terrifiant. _

_Je comprends quel danger ils sont susceptibles de représenter pour notre monde. Il ne leur suffirait que d'une pichenette pour tous nous anéantir, s'ils le souhaitaient. Mais je sais qu'ils ne sont pas comme ça. Que ce n'est pas leur objectif. Tous ces documents le prouvent : le Sanctuaire n'a eu de cesse de protéger l'humanité, et ne s'est jamais mêlé de la détruire, ni même d'intervenir dans les conflits meurtriers qui ont émaillé notre histoire. Cela me rassure, j'avais besoin de le savoir ; je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui que j'ai achevé ma tâche. _

_Ce que ces gens sont capables de faire est immense. J'en viens à regretter qu'ils ne soient pas à nos côtés, qu'ils ne nous éclairent pas plus souvent sur nos choix, dont certains ont eu des conséquences parfois si désastreuses. Nul doute que le monde se porterait bien mieux si leur sagesse et leur puissance pouvaient être mises à profit, plutôt que craintes. _

_Mais à présent, je sais. Et d'autres doivent savoir. Des gens de confiance. Il y en a peu, et ceux-là ne sont pas dans les hautes sphères. Il y a deux jours, j'ai expédié un message à Orwell. Je l'ai dit, il n'est pas près d'être démobilisé, cela dit, lorsqu'il reviendra, il saura ce qu'il convient de faire. Je prie pour qu'il déchiffre le code que j'ai utilisé dans le message. Il s'agit d'une méthode de chiffrage qui n'est plus utilisée depuis près de deux siècles. Avec un peu de chance… _

_Mon épouse et nos deux filles sont parties depuis une semaine maintenant, et m'attendent dans notre résidence secondaire. Il me reste encore diverses choses à mettre en ordre, mais le plus important est fait. Je doute fort de revenir ici, finalement. Cette vie-là est terminée, il ne me reste plus qu'à savourer ma retraite. J'aime la pêche. Ça me repose. Je vais donc avoir tout le temps de me reposer._

Corman referma son journal, après avoir rebouché soigneusement son stylo, et l'avoir aligné contre le pied de la lampe, sur le bureau. Avec un soupir, il reproduisit chacun des gestes qu'il effectuait chaque soir depuis des semaines. Refermant ses tiroirs, ramassant les documents épars sur l'épais sous-main pour les empiler, il posa dessus son journal, avant de quitter son siège et de se diriger, le paquet sous son bras, vers un tableau de facture médiocre, à côté de la fenêtre.

De sa main libre, il le fit pivoter, découvrant la porte d'un coffre de petite taille, enchâssé dans le mur. L'ouvrage n'avait rien d'ancien ; les composantes du code étaient numériques et dûment protégées par toute une série de leurres informatiques capables d'abuser le plus aguerri des cambrioleurs.

L'ancien général déposa son fardeau sur l'unique étagère que le coffre abritait. A côté, se dressait une pile imposante de dossiers multicolores, les pages fraîchement photocopiées constituant un millefeuille immaculé, parfaitement ordonné. Le résultat de mois d'enquêtes qui avaient permis à Corman de prendre conscience, et de l'histoire, et de la complexité du Sanctuaire, et de l'ampleur et de la minutie avec lesquelles son gouvernement avait mené ses propres investigations. Des dossiers qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec les maigres comptes-rendus dont on lui avait charitablement fait part au printemps dernier. Une paille, comparée à la mine d'informations réellement détenues par le Pentagone. La vie et l'ascendance de chacun des membres les plus éminents du Sanctuaire avaient été décortiquées ; ce n'était pas une photographie par ci, ou une note par là qui constituaient toute l'information… Non, il y avait là des films numérisés, des enregistrements de conversations, des analyses de filatures sur plusieurs dizaines de pages, pour ce qui concernait la génération actuelle ; quant aux générations précédentes, ce n'était que copies manuscrites, voire extraits de documents si anciens que les langues qui y étaient employées ne ressemblaient à rien de connu par le général.

Il eut une dernière pensée inquiète à l'égard de son informateur si efficace, avant de rabattre la porte du coffre, d'un geste sec. Le cliquetis signalant sa fermeture fut discret. Et l'espace d'un instant, Corman, considérant l'objet d'un air pensif, ne put s'empêcher de conclure que ledit coffre lui semblait… bien peu de chose au regard de ce qu'il contenait.

* * *

_Journal d'Angelo Salieri, chevalier d'or du Cancer…_

_Le 18 novembre 2004_

_Marine a pris sa décision, ce matin. Finalement, elle refuse. Je ne suis pas bien certain qu'elle soit persuadée d'avoir raison, vu la tête qu'elle est en train de tirer. Elle me dit que faire les bagages l'agace. Ouais. Tu parles. Je l'ai bien vue, moi, ce matin, en train d'observer l'entraînement. Elle y serait restée des heures, si Saga ne l'avait pas enfin convoquée._

_C'est sa décision, pas la mienne. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'en mêler et d'ailleurs, elle ne m'a rien demandé. Peut-être que si elle l'avait fait, je lui aurais dit de prendre un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir… Bon sang, je pense bizarrement, moi, ces derniers jours. En fait, je crois que sa fierté est encore plus mal placée que la mienne. Avouer qu'elle aurait bien aimé rester, c'est trop difficile. Je peux comprendre. Après tout, avec ce qu'elle a fait, ça signifierait admettre qu'elle s'est trompée. Finalement… Je crois que j'aurais fait pareil si j'avais été à sa place. Mais peut-être aussi que si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais apprécié que quelqu'un me mette le nez dans mon caca. Ou pas. Pas n'importe qui, en tout cas. _

_(Ca y est, ça recommence !)_

_Elle repart, et je repars avec elle. C'est comme ça, j'ai décidé que ce serait comme ça. Tu peux t'estimer heureux, espanche de mes deux, je fais comme tu as dit. Content, hein ? Ce qui me fait plaisir, c'est que tu le sauras très tard. Parce que je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à te laisser un énième message de plus sur ton foutu répondeur qui me sort par les oreilles. _

_Elle est sacrément jolie, quand même. Je la regarde, tandis que j'écris – je sais qu'elle ne s'amusera pas à venir lire par-dessus mon épaule, j'ai horreur de ça – et, vraiment, elle est belle comme elle est. Un vrai petit ange démoniaque comme je les aime. _

_C'est sûr qu'elle va regretter. Mais je suis là, moi. Ce n'est pas comme si elle tirait de nouveau un trait. Bon, c'est vrai, je suis un chevalier de ce Sanctuaire, mais j'espère que quand elle me regarde, elle voit autre chose maintenant. Parce que j'aimerais bien, aussi, être autre chose pour elle. Qu'est-ce que je peux être crétin parfois… Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Sinon, elle ne serait pas là en train de m'engueuler parce que je n'ai pas fini de préparer mon sac. Mais oui, ma chérie, moi aussi je t'adore. Je vais le faire, ce foutu sac.

* * *

_

« C'est à quelle heure, ce soir ? »

Angelo qui, sous les yeux d'une Marine résignée, tentait de glisser dans son dernier bagage une saleté de pull en grosses mailles qui débordait par tous les côtés de quelque façon qu'il s'y prenne, répondit dans un grognement :

« Vingt heures, je crois. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, pour savoir.

- Tu veux venir ? » Il avait relevé le nez, et l'observait, interrogateur.

« Non. » Elle agita une main, avec un sourire. « On s'en va demain, et même si on reviendra souvent, ce sont tes amis avant tout. Profite d'eux.

- Oui, enfin, mes amis, mes amis… Marmonna-t-il tout en repartant à l'assaut du pull récalcitrant.

- Angelo… »

Il y avait un reproche dans la voix de sa compagne, mais lorsqu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil, il n'eut aucun mal à déceler l'indulgence dans son regard, ainsi qu'une pointe, infime, d'envie et de nostalgie. Elle le connaissait bien, la bougresse…

Abandonnant momentanément la lutte, il dégagea le sac d'un coup de pied avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Je l'admets. C'est sans doute la dernière fois, avant longtemps, qu'on se retrouvera tous – ou presque… – avant que chacun ne trace sa route. Mü et Shaka partent également demain, je suppose qu'Aiolia ne fera pas non plus de vieux os au Sanctuaire, quant aux autres… » Le nez enfoui dans l'opulente chevelure de sa compagne, le Cancer passait mentalement ses alter ego en revue et, peut-être parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, son regard se voila un court instant.

Lui qui avait pesté tant et plus à l'égard de la contraignante nécessité de devoir cohabiter en permanence avec ses semblables, appréhendait à présent la difficulté de devoir s'en séparer. Non seulement il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais aujourd'hui encore, il acceptait mal cette évidence, même si elle lui éclatait à la figure. Marine l'enviait ; elle ne devrait pas se fit-il comme réflexion, tout en fourrageant distraitement dans les boucles rousses qui lui chatouillaient les lèvres. Plus ce qu'on perd est important, plus on mesure l'ampleur du vide qui le remplace. Et en l'occurrence… Il se surprenait à ne pas souhaiter à son pire ennemi de ressentir ce qu'il avait décidé de qualifier comme un gros trou désagréable, quelque part, là, entre son cœur et ses tripes.

« Y a pas que le Sanctuaire dans la vie… » Rajouta-t-il encore, avec une conviction qui fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque, se dégageant de son étreinte, la jeune femme prit son visage entre ses mains pour le scruter avec attention.

« Il semble que l'auto persuasion ne soit pas très efficace, pour toi… comme pour moi, fit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait ironique. J'ai bien l'impression qu'on va devoir mettre nos compétences en commun, tu ne crois pas ?

- Il va nous falloir de l'entraînement, dans ce cas.

- Il paraît qu'on aura tout le temps nécessaire. »

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire… De longues journées, qui allaient se succéder, tranquillement, toutes entières dédiées à la "vie normale". Encore une expression dont il allait devoir trouver la signification comme un grand, même s'il commençait à en entrevoir quelques notions pas forcément inintéressantes. A cette idée, Angelo ne put masquer un sourire gourmand :

« Chouette. Et que dirais-tu d'un petit échauffement, là, tout de suite ? »

* * *

La demeure ancestrale des Antinaïkos était sans nul doute la plus imposante de l'île, et les proportions de sa salle à manger étaient à l'image de celles de la bâtisse. Il n'avait guère été difficile d'y faire dresser treize couverts – les récriminations inattendues de Camus devant ce chiffre avaient fait le bonheur d'un italien trop heureux de se découvrir une victime pour la soirée – et d'y faire tenir tout le monde avec le confort requis. Même Thétis et Dôkho, pourtant respectivement à la gauche et à la droite d'Aldébaran, avaient pu dîner en paix sans se sentir obligés de rétrécir.

La maison avait repris vie, grâce aux bons soins du personnel du Palais dont une partie avait été affectée au service de Saga. Mais seuls les jumeaux en avaient conscience, eux qui avaient vu leur propre maison s'endormir doucement mais sûrement sur les cendres du passé. De nouveau, les voix et les rires retentissaient entre les épais murs de pierre, de nouveau la vivacité des lumières et la chaleur des cheminées conféraient une âme à l'antique demeure. L'un et l'autre des deux rejetons Antinaïkos en venaient parfois à croire que jamais, le temps n'avait fait la moindre pause en ce lieu.

Les autres grecs quant à eux, Rachel en tête, s'étaient surpris à plusieurs reprises à replonger dans leurs souvenirs, parmi les plus heureux de leur enfance. Le sourire et la douceur de Sofia Antinaïkos, qu'ils pensaient avoir oubliés, semblaient flotter autour d'eux, tels des fantômes bienveillants. La mère des jumeaux avait aimé tous les autres enfants du Sanctuaire aussi sûrement que ses propres fils ; leur présence à tous, tant d'années plus tard, lui rendait en ce jour un discret mais sincère hommage.

Tant de choses furent évoquées… Le passé bien sûr, mais aussi et surtout l'avenir. Nul ne s'appesantit sur les événements récents. A quoi bon ? Tous avaient en tête les mêmes repères et les mêmes perceptions. Les mêmes sensations. Il n'était pas utile de mettre des mots sur ce que chacun partageait en silence avec son prochain, sur ce sentiment indéfinissable mais tangible, témoignant des liens indéfectibles qui les unissaient dorénavant. Non, ceux qui en avaient une vision claire avaient parlé de ce futur qu'ils envisageaient de construire, ou du moins de découvrir, à l'instar de Shaka, qui, très humblement, avait sollicité le Bélier en vue d'un détour par un modeste temple bouddhiste au nord de l'Inde. La Vierge y avait vu son destin basculer, et avait laissé derrière lui un condisciple dont l'existence n'avait de substance que celle que la décision d'un seul avait bien voulu lui accorder. D'aucuns avaient été surpris ; Shaka s'avérait être le seul à désirer explorer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si nul n'était intervenu. Le silence qui s'était ensuivi avait été méditatif… et de courte durée. Au final, et comme l'avait si sagement rappelé Dôkho à plusieurs reprises, peu importait les tenants. Seuls les aboutissants revêtaient quelque espèce d'intérêt. Et à présent, chacun disposait dans sa main des fils de sa propre destinée. Shaka avait besoin de se retourner pour avancer ; ce n'était plus le cas de ses alter ego.

Mais quels que soient les choix des uns et des autres, ils les partagèrent sans plus aucune réserve, sans crainte d'être jugés par leurs pairs. Les conseils fusèrent cependant, les plaisanteries également. Les bons mots s'échangèrent, se partagèrent, au même rythme que les bouteilles de vin qui bientôt formèrent une guirlande autour des dizaines de bougies décorant la table et dont la plupart arrivaient en bout de course.

Angelo ne fut pas en reste ; ce n'était que lorsque, les vieilles habitudes reprenant le dessus, il se retournait vers sa gauche en vue de partager quelques railleries avec son ami de toujours, qu'il prenait conscience que celui qui se tenait à côté de lui était Milo. Pas Shura. Non ce n'était pas le profil sévère et acéré du Capricorne qui pivotait vers lui ; ni sa voix, légèrement éraillée, qui répondait à ses commentaires. Le Scorpion avait fini par se rendre compte des absences passagères de l'italien, et de la déception qui traversait son regard, jamais longtemps cependant. Et le grec n'était pas le seul ; Camus ne disait rien mais à l'instar de son amant, et de ceux qui se tenaient à la droite du Cancer - Mü et Aiolia - il voyait bien que leur alter ego peinait à retrouver ses repères. Et à vrai dire, même si personne n'avait souhaité mettre le sujet sur la table, tous percevaient cruellement l'absence du Capricorne. La soirée fut bonne ; elle aurait pu être excellente.

« Bon !... » Aux côtés de son frère, Kanon venait de s'étirer avec précaution, avant de se masser la nuque, non sans une grimace de douleur : « Si je reste une minute de plus sur cette chaise, mon dos va achever de rendre l'âme.

- Et de toute manière, il n'y a plus rien à manger… N'est-ce pas ? » Rajouta Aldébaran qui, même manifestement repu, jeta un regard en quête d'approbation en direction du Pope, lequel confirma avec un sourire que les cuisines étaient définitivement vides. Et lorsqu'il se leva, personne ne tarda à l'imiter, avec toutefois des notions diverses de verticalité, fonction du nombre de verres de vin ingurgités.

« Je vous propose d'achever la digestion au salon… Pour ceux qui ont encore la capacité de s'y rendre, bien entendu. »

Un chevalier d'or dispose vraiment de ressources insoupçonnées, comme put le constater un Saga hilare devant les airs plus ou moins offensés de ses ouailles qui, tant bien que mal, quittèrent la salle à manger, les uns derrière les autres. Il leur emboîta le pas, Angelo sur ses talons, et tous deux enfilaient à leur tour le couloir obscur, quand une discrète mélodie étouffée retentit dans le silence.

« Téléphone… » Marmonna l'italien, qui palpait chacune de ses poches à la recherche de l'engin. « Vas-y, je vous rejoins. »

Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin localisé, et extirpé de la poche arrière de son jean, il le laissa sonner à deux reprises supplémentaires. Là, sous ses yeux plissés par la lueur verdâtre qui pulsait dans l'obscurité, un prénom en cinq lettres clignotait. _Le _prénom. Et lorsqu'il décrocha, ce ne fut pas pour éructer un "Espèce d'enfoiré, c'est _maintenant_ que tu appelles ?!", ni pour gueuler un "Va te faire foutre !" bien senti, mais plutôt pour bredouiller d'une voix étranglée un "Shura… C'est… C'est toi ?" parfaitement stupide.

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? »

L'italien s'était immobilisé au beau milieu du couloir, à quelques pas à peine de la porte du salon entrebâillée sur une douce lumière orangée, et d'où s'échappait une rumeur confuse et discrète, nourrie de rires cristallins et de chuchotis apaisés. Mais s'il les entendait, il ne les écoutait pas. Non, toute son attention était centrée sur le noir autour de lui, et sur cet éloignement soudain oppressant dont il prenait brutalement conscience, avec le téléphone vissé à l'oreille qui ne lui délivrait que le silence.

« Je… Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Finit-il par demander, tout aussi absurdement.

- Tout de suite ? Je fume une cigarette. Et toi ? »

Cette voix… Elle était claire, bien qu'un peu lasse, et lointaine. Il ne parlait pas très fort, le Capricorne, jamais, et Angelo se surprit à adopter le même ton, feutré, usé, comme il répondait :

« Je suis avec les autres. On… On sort de table.

- Ah. » Un silence, puis : « Il y a tout le monde ?

- Oui, tout le monde… sauf toi. »

Il sembla au Cancer que le "toi" résonnait tout à coup un peu trop brutalement dans le silence, celui dans lequel il se laissait volontairement enfermer. Pourtant… Il ne put s'empêcher de le répéter à voix basse, les tripes tordues par une poigne cruelle :

« Sauf _toi_. Shura… Pourquoi ? »

Un raclement de tabouret laboura le silence depuis le salon, bientôt suivi par un apaisement des murmures qui vivaient, là-bas, loin, si loin de l'italien. Et ce furent quelques notes de piano, esseulées et aériennes, qui s'élevèrent dans la nuit.

« Depuis quand tu poses des questions, Angelo ? » Répondit indirectement un espagnol dont la tentative d'ironie tomba misérablement à plat tandis que l'italien, à quelques milliers de kilomètres de lui, serrait les dents à se les briser.

« Depuis que quelqu'un a décidé tout seul dans son coin de se faire oublier. Depuis que _ce _quelqu'un se refuse à donner une réponse que j'estime être en droit de mériter. Depuis que, _toi_, tu tires un trait sur tout ce que tu es. »

Dire qu'Angelo avait réellement réfléchi à tout cela était faux ; mais la manifestation de celui qu'il ne comprenait plus, tout à coup, inattendue, avait ouvert des vannes qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnées.

« Angelo ?... Qu'est-ce que j'entends… en ce moment ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Et bien… Cette musique… »

Une mélodie, une octave en dessous, s'était superposée à la première tandis que s'élevait une voix féminine, d'une clarté et d'une finesse incomparables laquelle, pourtant sans puissance aucune, se dispersait pour envahir les lieux, filtrant au-delà de la porte entrouverte.

_Armies have conquered_

_and fallen in the end_

_kingdoms have risen_

_then buried by sand_

_the earth is our mother_

_she gives and she takes_

_she puts us to sleep and_

_in her light we'll awake_

_we'll all be forgotten_

_there's no endless fame_

_but everything we do_

_It's never in vain_

Machinalement, le Cancer s'était rapproché du salon et, posté derrière l'entrebâillement, il finit par poser sa main libre bien à plat contre le battant, et le repoussa vers l'intérieur.

Sous ses yeux, ses amis, confortablement installés en cercle autour de la table basse, les uns enfoncés dans les fauteuils, d'autres perchés sur les accoudoirs, tandis que les jumeaux, assis devant le piano familial, égrenaient les notes en duo. Thétis, la tête contre l'épaule de Rachel, chantait, les yeux clos.

_We're part of a story_

_part of a tale_

_we're all on this journey_

_no one is to stay_

_where ever it's going_

_what is the way?_

« C'est Thétis… Shura, il faut… J'ai _besoin _d'une réponse. Tu ne peux pas rejeter tout ça, sans raison valable. Non… » L'italien prit une profonde inspiration : « … Sans la moindre raison, tout court. Tu fais partie de nous, tu le sais parfaitement. Il n'est pas question de…

- Angelo, s'il te plaît… Tu me laisses écouter ? »

Il y avait comme un tremblement, là-bas, dans cette voix dont l'accent espagnol ne cessait plus de transparaître. Le Cancer hésita ; il laissa retomber son bras, avant de le tendre, téléphone crocheté entre ses doigts moites, vers la pièce illuminée.

_Forests and deserts_

_rivers, blue seas_

_mountains and valleys_

_nothing here stays_

_while we think we witness_

_we are part of the scene_

_this never-ending story_

_where will it lead to?_

_The earth is our mother_

_she gives and she takes_

_but she is also a part_

_a part of the tale_

Quelque part, à Madrid, dans un appartement meublé et sans âme, il y a un homme seul. Un homme qui, adossé contre une fenêtre, contemple la nuit et la rue déserte en contrebas, une cigarette incandescente fichée entre ses lèvres minces. Il écoute une mélopée qui coule en lui telle une brûlure. La douleur dans son épaule se ravive, tandis que la solitude l'étreint, cruelle. Il aimerait briser ce lien, maintenant, tout de suite, il ne lui suffit que d'appuyer sur un bouton, et ce sera fini. Mais il ne peut pas.

_We're part of a story_

_part of a tale_

_we're all on this journey_

_no one is to stay_

_where ever it's going_

_what is the way?_

_We're part of a story_

_part of a tale_

_sometimes beautiful_

_and sometimes insane_

_no one remembers how it began_

Une voix retentit de nouveau, couvrant la mélodie, une voix qu'il a écoutée inlassablement, au rythme des messages qu'elle lui a laissés dans un vide qu'il ne se sent plus capable de combler. Elle est pourtant bien là, et elle le force à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il ferme les yeux, son esprit se courbe, se plie, et se noie dans cette intonation rude, incroyablement présente tout à coup.

« Shura, tu ne peux pas choisir, seul. Tu ne peux _plus_. Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer, ou ce qui se passera. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas où tout cela mènera chacun d'entre nous, toi, ou moi. Je sais juste… » La voix marque une pause et le silence se fait. Il panique, il sent, il sait qu'il a besoin de l'entendre, encore, une dernière fois.

« … Je sais juste que ça ne peut pas se terminer ainsi. »

**FIN**


End file.
